


A Million Years

by toothIess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Azurill - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Follows the series, From ch143 it's all oneshots, Hoothoot - Freeform, Lexi and Clemont are fifteen, Marill - Freeform, Noctowl - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Vivillon, alolan raichu - Freeform, currently being edited, secret crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 161
Words: 731,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: Lexi has spend her whole life living in Lumiose City working with her father Professor Sycamore because she wants to follow in his footsteps. When an opportunity is presented to her for her to travel across Kalos with her best friend Clemont and his sister Bonnie and Serena so that Ash can get to the Kalos League she doesn't hesitate to come along so that she can grow as a Pokémon researcher and see the world of Pokémon. This will be her chance to see if she has what it takes as a researcher with her Pokémon and her friends at her side.
Relationships: Clemont/OC
Comments: 127
Kudos: 28





	1. Kalos Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!

It was only ten o’clock in the morning and Lexi already had enough of this day. The square around Prism Tower was pretty much already packed with the daily visitors who came to gaze at the tower in galore which stood high in the center of the city. Lexi squinted her eyes against the sunlight as she stood still.

“Do we have a plan?” she asked out loud.

Her best friend, Clemont, and his younger sister Bonnie both turned around to face her, coming to a standstill on the side of the bustling square.

“What do you mean, Lexi?” Bonnie asked, as if her question was a little strange.

“Well… We’ve pretty much been wandering around the city for most of the night and it seems that we don’t have any idea to where we’re going,” Lexi explained, pressing her lips into a line.

“Then what do you suggest?” Clemont asked rather discouraged. “You know that we cannot return to the Lumiose Gym as of right now.”

Lexi gazed at the tower for a brief second. “Of course, I’m aware of that. But wandering around the square isn’t going to help you with getting back inside, Clemont. Let’s not forget that Clembot kicked you out of your own Gym yesterday and you’ve been stuck inside the underground subways for some time. We’ve been walking back through the forest from the outskirts of the city since and throughout the city for most of the night. I don’t think wandering around the city _even_ further is going to solve this problem for us.”

“You might be right, Lexi. But I don’t know what else to do.”

“And that’s alright, Clemont,” Lexi said and placed her hand on his right shoulder in a reassuring way like she had done a million times in the past. “We’re all clearly exhausted from this day that we had. I suggest we call it quits for now and return to your family home. I’m sure that we can all think clearer once we’ve gotten some rest.”

At her idea Clemont’s face fell slightly. “ _Our_ family home?”

To Lexi there was nothing easier than to read the emotions on her friend’s face. “You don’t want your father to find out that you got kicked out of your own Gym?” she assumed.

Clemont nonchalantly scratched the back of his head. “Well… yeah. You know what our father is like and he’ll not be pleased with me because he’ll probably think that I’ll be unfit to be the Lumiose Gym Leader because I cannot get into my own Gym due to my own invention keeping me out. If I cannot be a Gym Leader than who am I, Lexi?”

“You’re still you, big brother,” Bonnie chimed in, pressing her hand against Clemont’s side. “But perhaps you’re right about not returning to our own house. At least not for now.”

Lexi knew that there was only one other option left now. “I guess we have no other choice than to go to Sycamore laboratory. We can get some sleep there.”

“Are you sure that will be alright?” Clemont asked hesitantly as he adjusted his glasses on his nose.

“Of course I’m sure, Clemont. That’s one thing that you shouldn’t worry about.”

“Then come on!” Bonnie exclaimed elatedly, as if the thought of spending time at the laboratory and getting see some of its Pokémon had recharged her. “I will lead the way!”

Without any warning the young girl grabbed Lexi’s left hand and began to pull the teenage girl with her. Lexi could only chuckle at Bonnie’s innocent spirit as she followed her across the square with Clemont at her side.

As they reached the center of the square everyone’s pacing slowed down when they saw a boy who couldn’t have been older than ten years old, make his way towards the Prism Tower. From the Pikachu that was squealing on his shoulder and the determined glint in his eyes they could only assume that he was a trainer.

“Do you think he’ll challenge the Gym?” Bonnie asked.

“It would appear so. But I have no idea how Clembot is going to react to a challenger,” Clemont answered, as he tightened his hold on the straps of his backpack. “Clembot was obviously malfunctioning when it threw me and Bonnie out. I fear that it could do the same thing to trainers.”

Lexi exhaled as her gaze met Clemont’s. “Then I guess we have no other choice than to wait here for a moment to see what Clembot will do to this challenger. Perhaps it will not react like it did with you and Bonnie yesterday, and simply accept the trainer's challenge.”

“Let’s hope so,” Clemont replied, and it was obvious to Lexi that Clemont felt guilty and responsible for the way that Clembot had been behaving, even though it had nothing to do with him. But since Clemont was the one who had invented Clembot himself, he saw it as his own failure.

And instead of brushing Clemont aside she placed a comforting hand on his lower arm while Bonnie held onto her other hand. Not a word was said by the three of them while they all gazed up at the Prism Tower in anticipation. These moments that they stood there on the side of the square seemed to last forever, while nothing appeared to happen for some time.

The first thing that they heard was the sound of screaming and something clunking inside the tower which caused them to perk up. As a hatch on the side of the tower shot open the same boy and his Pikachu were flung outside and tumbled towards the floor with great speed.

“Oh no! No!” Clemont yelled as he rushed towards them with Lexi and Bonnie right behind him. “I’m going to try to catch that boy!”

“I’m go get Pikachu!” Bonnie shouted.

Lexi watched with a heavy pit in her stomach how Clemont removed his own backpack and flung it onto the ground where it turned into a huge inflatable cushion which was able to catch the boy before he smashed into the pavement. Bonnie grabbed Pikachu with ease and Lexi finally dared to breathe again.

Lexi turned to Bonnie and lifted her up in a second while Clemont went to the boy and extended his hand to him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” the boy responded and didn’t appear to be shaken up after having just been thrown out of the tower. He accepted Clemont’s hand and let the young inventor pull him back on his feet. “Thanks to you.”

“Are you sure you didn’t hurt yourself during that nasty fall?” Lexi couldn’t help but ask, being the worrywart that she was.

He only shook his head. “Yes, I feel just fine. No worries.”

At that moment Bonnie chose to pull Pikachu closer to her. “Take a look at this, Clemont and Lexi! A Pikachu! And what a cutie.” Because the girl was way too young to own her own Pokémon, she only had little experience with them and tended to get over-excited whenever she was around them. Since she was accidentally squeezing the Pikachu too hard the Pokémon saw no other way than to use its thunderbolt as a way to defend itself.

In a second the sky lightened up and Lexi could only protect her own face from the thunder by shielding it behind her arms. As soon as the thunder disappeared Lexi rushed to Bonnie while Pikachu jumped from the girl’s arms when she fell back. Lexi immediately knelt down beside her.

“Bonnie! Oh dear!” she cried out as she tried to lift Bonnie back, but the girl leaped forwards by her own strength and started giggling while Pikachu jumped back on his trainer’s shoulder.

“Of course,” Bonnie said as if this whole incident hadn’t occurred in the first place and stood straight again. Lexi should’ve known that nothing could’ve dented the girl’s rambunctious spirit. Instead of saying anything Lexi got back to her feet as well and brushed her legs before she placed her hands on Bonnie’s shoulders so that she could keep her in tow this time.

Clemont bowed his head towards the trainer. “I’m really sorry about my sister.”

The boy raised his hands to show that it was alright. “Hey, don’t worry about it.”

With a frown on his face Clemont turned to his sister. “Bonnie, you apologize too.”

Clearly Bonnie wasn’t too pleased with that suggestion and Lexi could feel her tense up. “I just wanted to give Pikachu a hug cause it’s so cute!” she explained her reasons with an annoyed pout.

“Hmm. But did Pikachu like it?” Clemont asked her, which gave her something to think about.

Lexi patted Bonnie’s shoulder. “You’ll learn, Bonnie,” she said. Clemont’s words were what had caused a change in Bonnie’s demeanor. He might be strict with her and telling her whenever she did something wrong, but that was only because he loved her and wanted her to be the best that she could be. Clemont was exactly the big brother that Bonnie needed to keep her straight, and Lexi was thankful for them.

“Alright, I’m really sorry, Pikachu,” Bonnie apologized sincerely.

The boy leaned a little closer to her with a smile and Pikachu who seemed to be more at ease now and ran his hand through his raven hair for a faint moment. “Everything is alright now,” he assured her. “Pikachu was just a little surprised.” And at that the little mouse Pokémon nodded. “But I still haven’t thanked you yet. I really appreciate that you saved Pikachu.”

Pikachu’s face lit up. “ _Pikachu_!” it said happily and that was enough to remove the guilt from Bonnie.

“You’re very welcome!” Bonnie replied in the same manner and gave Lexi a sort of half-hug to let the teen know that she had learned from this. At that reaction Lexi could only let out a laugh and briefly ruffled her blonde hair.

The boy’s gaze was turned to Prism Tower again. “What a weird Gym. What’s up with that?”

Clemont followed his gaze. “You got kicked out right?”

“Right,” the boy confirmed. “And coming all this way. Some Gym Leader.”

“Yeah, he’s something alright,” Clemont pretty much muttered, and Lexi was tempted to intervene because Clemont wasn’t owning up to being the Lumiose Gym Leader.

Bonnie stepped in between them. “The Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym is this really super-duper strong person,” she told the boy, clearly showing how proud she was of her brother.

“Did they ask you how many Badges you have?” Lexi wondered.

The boy nodded. “That’s right. And when I told them I didn’t have any I got zapped badly,” he explained.

“Zapped?!” Lexi repeated astounded, her brows frowned.

“Huh? You don’t have any Badges?” Bonnie asked baffled.

The boy shrugged a bit. “You see I’ve just arrived in the Kalos region. This is the first Gym I’ve been to.”

Clemont adjusted his glasses. “Pardon me, but where are you from?”

The trained tipped his cap slightly. “I’m from Pallet Town in Kanto and my name is Ash. This is Pikachu. And my buddy and I are on a journey together so I can become a Pokémon master.” Pikachu confirmed that.

Because it was getting later during the day more people and their Pokémon found their way towards the main square in the city. It were Lexi and Clemont who decided that they should continue this conversation a bit further away from the Prism Tower so they wouldn’t be standing in someone’s way, and they had ended at a nearby park which had a Battlefield.

They stood still under a tree just next to some steps. “Now it’s our time to introduce ourselves,” Clemont said. “My name is Clemont, and this is my little sister Bonnie.”

“Nice to meet you,” Bonnie replied cheerfully and then pointed to Lexi. “This is Clemont’s best friend Lexi, and who I see as a sister of my own.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Lexi said with a huge grin.

“Nice to meet you, Clemont, Bonnie and Lexi,” Ash said.

“ _Pika-pika,_ ” Pikachu replied with a wave of its paw.

“You and your Pikachu look like such good friends,” Bonnie pointed out in amazement. “If you weren’t Pikachu wouldn't be sitting on your head like that. I’ve only ever seen Lexi’s Hoothoot do the same to her.”

At the mention of her Hoothoot Lexi smiled while Ash laughed. “Yeah, we’ve known each other for a long time.”

“ _Pikachu_ ,” it squealed as it leaped on Ash his shoulder.

“Actually, Pikachu was the first Pokémon I ever got,” Ash went on with his arms spread out. “We’re continuing our journey and looking for more Gym battles.” With a simple jump Pikachu was back on the top of his head. “Are you, Bonnie and Lexi on a journey too?”

Lexi exchanged a look with both Bonnie and Clemont let out a laugh. She had never even left Lumiose City once during her life and this was all that she knew. “Well, not me. I’ve got my sights set on another dream. I work here.”

“That’s something that we’ll be doing sometime in the future,” Bonnie said.

“Ah, family adventure sounds great,” Ash responded. “After all I don’t have any brother or sisters.”

Bonnie folded her hands together. “But you’ve got your special friend Pikachu instead.” From where Lexi was standing, she could see the girl’s eyes light up entirely while her eyes remained focused on Pikachu.

“Bonnie is a little bit too young to have any Pokémon yet,” Clemont explained. “So, she is really impressed when she meets someone who does.”

“I know just what it’s like. I could hardly wait to grow up and become a Pokémon trainer,” Ash said.

“You totally understand how I feel,” Bonnie said in awe.

“Bonnie, you know that you can visit my Pokémon at the lab any time,” Lexi reminded her, which earned a squeal from her.

“So,” Ash said which caused them to look at him. “What Pokémon do you have, Clemont and Lexi?”

Lexi’s eyes turned to Ash and smiled. “I have quite a few actually, but I don’t have them with me at this moment.”

Clemont scratched his chin. “Hmm. Okay, here’s a Pokémon that I recently caught.” He grabbed a Pokéball from his pocket and held it out.

There was a glint in Ash his eyes. “Oh please! Can I see it?” he asked excitedly and Lexi couldn’t blame him since the Pokémon in this region were all new to him. “And then let’s Battle.”

At that suggestion Pikachu leaped from Ash his shoulder and ran towards the battlefield.

“Battle for real?” Clemont asked doubtfully.

“Yeah,” Ash said as he ran after Pikachu. “If I can’t have a Gym Battle, I’d like to have my first battle in the Kalos region with you. What do you say, Clemont?” He raised his arm in a challenging manner.

“Let’s do it,” Bonnie replied. “It will be a great test of strength.”

“Exactly. This will be a good opportunity for you, Clemont,” Lexi agreed with a grin.

“Okay! You’re on,” Clemont eagerly accepted the match. Lexi remembered that it had been some days since Clemont had his last battle so this would be a good chance for him to get back into his battling rhythm. Besides Lexi had to admit that she had a thing for watching Clemont battle, because that was surely where his strength shined. As a Gym Leader, and an inventor.

As Clemont and Ash took their places on the battlefield Lexi and Bonnie remained where they were on the sideline of the field.

“Alright, Bunnelby. Come on out and let’s have a Battle!” Clemont said as he threw his Pokéball and this cute little Bunnelby appeared with a happy hop. Lexi had been there yesterday when Clemont had caught the Pokémon so this would be the first battle the two would have.

“Awesome! I’ve never seen that Pokémon before,” Ash said eagerly. “Pikachu let's give it our all!”

“ _Pikachu_!” it said and sparks appeared on its red cheeks.

For Lexi it had been some time since she had last seen a Pikachu battle, and she was curious to see it in action to say the least.

“Lots of luck to both teams! Ye-hee!” Bonnie exclaimed cheerfully which indicated that the Battle had officially begun.

“‘Okay, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” Ash said and Pikachu immediately leaped into the sky to charge Thunderbolt and to fire it.

“Bunnelby, use your ears to stir up the sand,” Clemont said and Bunnelby slammed its ears into the sand to block Pikachu’s attack which surprised both Ash and Pikachu, but it was exactly what Lexi had predicted would happen. She was familiar with Clemont’s battle strategy after all. “Yes, Bunnelby is a Normal type Pokémon.” There was a glint in his glasses as he shoved them further on his nose. “But it’s more than prepared to deal with any Electric type moves. So now it’s our turn. Bunnelby dig!”

“ _Bunnelbeeebeeebee_ ,” it said as it rapidly twirled around and dug a hole underneath the sand.

“I have to admit that Bunnelby and Clemont are already working together well for their first battle,” Lexi said in amazement.

“It’s like they’ve been partners for years,” Bonnie agreed beside her which enlarged Lexi’s smile.

“Take off, Pikachu! Don’t let them know where you are!” Ash instructed and Pikachu began to run around the battlefield with speed. Lexi sure hadn’t seen a Pikachu move _that_ fast before. It was obvious that was the Pokémon its greatest strength.

Clemont raised his arm. “Now go!” Bunnelby reappeared from the ground and hit Pikachu from below with a slap with its ears, sending Pikachu down onto the sand.

“You okay, Pikachu?” Ash asked concerned and Pikachu’s cheeks sparked again. “Okay, that’s the spirit! Alright Pikachu use Quick Attack!”

Within seconds Pikachu had made it across the field and hit Bunnelby in the stomach, causing the rabbit to fly back, but it used its ear to land safely.

“Double-Slap! Let’s go!” was Clemont’s immediate response.

Bunnelby began to use its ears to slap Pikachu successfully. “Bunnelby’s ears are just like hands,” Ash said with clenched fists.

“Pretty neat, huh?” There was another glint in Clemont’s glasses as he readjusted them. “Bunnelby’s ears can do lots of great things.” Bunnelby flexed its ears to prove Clemont’s point, sending Pikachu backwards.

“You’re still fine, aren’t you buddy?” Ash asked excitedly, earning a response from Pikachu. “Awesome! Now use Iron Tail.”

Pikachu leaped up high as its tail began to light up. “Look at that. Pikachu knows a Steel type move!” Bonnie exclaimed.

“How unusual,” Lexi muttered in astonishment.

“Use your ears and catch it!” Clemont said.

There was a lot of wind that send sand across the battlefield as Bunnelby successfully caught Pikachu’s tail with its ears. Lexi’s mouth fell open slightly as she watched it.

There was a smug expression on Clemont’s face. “It worked like it should.”

But it didn’t affect Ash’s spirit. “Yeah, it’s good that you caught it. But now it’s too bad you can’t use your ears.”

Lexi gasped. “No way!”

“You’re strong alright, but you can’t move anymore.” he went on and spread his arms. “Electroball!”

“ _Pi-pi-pi-ka-ka-pika!_ ” Pikachu said and with a yellow flash Bunnelby was send back across the field.

“Ah wow!” Bonnie said with folded hands. “Ash and Pikachu are pretty amazing!”

“You’re right about that, Bonbon,” Lexi agreed, earning a giggle from the girl at the use of her nickname for her. Lexi looked over at Clemont and it was obvious that he was having a blast during this battle, and he had entirely forgotten about the Clembot fiasco. At least for now.

“Quick Attack!” Ash said and Pikachu sprang into action.

“Heads up, Bunnelby,” Clemont warned and Bunnelby extended its ears to catch Pikachu should it be necessary.

At that moment a strange object flew through the air and a sparkling net appeared from it, almost catching Pikachu who could just dodge it.

“Are you okay, Pikachu?” Ash asked as Bonnie and Lexi also entered the Battlefield to make sure that Pikachu didn’t get hurt.

“ _Pikachu_ ,” it said.

“Alright!” Ash called out, fearlessly. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Two figures appeared on the steps of the park. “That was dangerous,” Clemont warned them.

“Someone could’ve gotten hurt,” Lexi said with raised voice.

“Who are you?” Bonnie demanded to know.

As Lexi watched these figures it appeared to be a woman and a man who she had never seen before until today.

“ _Prepare for trouble!_ ” the woman began. She had long red hair that curled towards the back of her waist. “ _Our middle name!_ ”

“ _And make it double!_ ” The man added with the half-long blue hair. They were speaking in turns. “ _It’s a high stake game!”_

“ _To_ _protect the world from devastation!_

_To unite All people within Our nation!_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

_To extend our reach to stars above!_

_Jessie!_

_And James!_

_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!_

_James: surrender now or prepare to fight, fight and fight!!_

_Meowth that’s right!_

_Wobbuffet.”_

At the appearance of the Meowth Lexi couldn’t help herself. She was a Pokémon researcher after all, and seeing a talking Pokémon awoke something inside of her. “Is that a talking Meowth?”

“Team Rocket! You would follow us here!” Ash said enraged.

“Wait! You know them?” Bonnie asked him.

“I’ve never seen a talking Meowth before. That’s incredible,” Clemont said as he approached them, but Lexi pulled him by grabbing the collar of his jumpsuit. Mainly because there was something incredibly unsettling about these guys.

“Wait,” Ash told them. “Those are a group of bad guys who are always trying to take my Pikachu.”

“Excuse me, twerp. But you’re selling us short,” The guy named James said as if this was one joke to him.

“Catching Pikachu is but one of our glorious yet numerous" goals,” Jessie added.

“The rest of them include the confiscation of all the strong and rare Pokémon in Kalos,” James explained and crossed his arms. “Forming a formidable army is inevitable.”

“But catching Pikachu is job one,” Jessie affirmed and pointed her finger towards Pikachu who squealed.

“There is no better way for us to begin our Kalos kingdom,” James said and Wobbuffet agreed by raising its arm.

“And I’ll take the one with the ears,” Meowth said as he pointed towards Bunnelby, but Pikachu jumped in front of it with raised arms as a warning.

“Like that’s gonna happen,” Ash responded.

There was another glint in Clemont’s glasses which he pushed back. “I will not sit idly by while you steal other people’s Pokémon.”

Lexi wished she could’ve felt as courageous as Ash and Clemont did, but since she didn’t have her own Pokémon with her, she felt rather lackluster instead. It would be rather difficult to battle Team Rocket without them. “You’ll have to get through us first though!” Lexi warned them anyway.

“That’s right!” Bonnie exclaimed, despite not having any Pokémon herself. “Who do you think you are?”

“Team Rocket! That’s who!” They all said in union and Lexi’s bile rose to her throat.

“Alright, Pikachu. Use Thunderbolt!” Ash instructed.

As Pikachu leaped high to charge with a Thunderbolt, Jessie ordered their Wobbuffet to use an attack and it met Pikachu’s Thunderbolt head on and sent it back to Pikachu with double its power.

“Is that Mirror Coat?” Lexi said almost in denial.

As Pikachu got blown down the air Ash got there just in time to catch Pikachu before it would hit the ground. Clearly the Mirror Coat had a heavy effect on Pikachu, who had lost most of its strength from the blow.

“We better retreat,” Clemont suggested. “Using Mirror Coat reflects Special Attacks with double the power. We can’t withstand that kind of strength.”

“Clemont’s right,” Lexi replied. “Pikachu cannot handle a blow like that for a second time.”

“We’ve always stood up to them before,” Ash said as he got onto his feet. “And we always will. As long as Pikachu is okay. As long as Pikachu doesn’t give up I’ll be right here battling to the end.”

Lexi had to admire Ash his courage because his words were enough to send Pikachu back onto the battlefield to continue this battle. It was enough for Bonnie, Lexi and Clemont to share a brief smile with each other.

“All you’ll end up with are reruns,” Jessie said.

“Now Pikachu! Electroball!”

While Pikachu was busy with creating the Electroball Clemont chimed in. “We’ll help you too. Bunnelby, use Mudshot.”

Against their astonishment Wobbuffet dodged all of Bunnelby’s Mudshot and send back the Electroball towards Pikachu. Just before the attack was supposed to hit a Pokémon leaped out from a nearby tree and jumped in front of Pikachu and caught the Mirror Coat instead.

As the Pokémon landed on the ground with Pikachu in its arms Lexi saw that it was a Froakie and she had a vague feeling that she knew this Froakie well. In an instant she rushed towards it to check up on it and saw that it been Paralyzed due to the effects of the Electroball.

“Froakie! It is you!” Lexi said agasted because it was the Froakie that she had been looking after for at least this last year. It was having some difficulty with not falling over, but it hadn’t lost all its strength yet.

“Froakie?” Ash repeated, never having heard that name before.

“It’s a Water type Pokémon new trainers can get in Kalos,” Clemont explained. “So that Electroball must have done lots of damage.”

Lexi’s hands were pretty much shaking with the want to ease Froakie’s pain, but it turned away from her, his rage entirely focused on Team Rocket. The story of Froakie’s past and all of the problems it has been having with its trainers was strong in her mind.

“Are you okay, Froakie?” Ash asked it, but it gave no reaction. “So where is it’s trainer.”

As the others looked around Lexi knelt down next to Froakie. “It doesn’t have one at the moment. I’ve seen this Froakie only a few days ago,” she clarified. She was only an inch away from Froakie so that she could try to heal it, but it hopped away before she could touch it. Instead it rushed to the center of the Battlefield and began to talk towards Team Rocket.

While they listened Clemont was kind enough to pull Lexi back onto her feet again.

“I think that Froakie wants to help us,” Ash figured out.

“ _Froakie_ ,” it said.

“Froakie is saying bad guys rub it the wrong way,” Meowth translated for them, shocked by the Pokémons words.

“Froakie, you shouldn’t be fighting. Please,” Lexi tried to get through to it.

“You can’t fight them if you’ve been hurt,” Ash said as it got closer to it.

Instead of listening to anybody it expanded its frubbles and leaped into the sky. It grabbed some of the frubbles from its neck and threw it towards where Team Rocket was standing. Team Rocket was under the impression that their Wobbuffet would be able to send it back with a Mirror Coat, but instead the frubbles caused Wobbuffet to slam into the ground and it hit the rest of Team Rocket, making it impossible for them to remove the sticky substance.

“How come it didn’t bounce back?” Ask asked.

“Of course,” Clemont said. “Froakie’s gummy frubbles isn’t a move. So Wobbuffet’s Mirror Coat was completely ineffective.”

“Awesome, Froakie. Way to go!” Ash cheered it on as it got closer to Froakie. “Pikachu and I can take it from here.” To show his words Pikachu charged itself with electricity.

“We’ll lend a hand too,” Clemont said with Bunnelby in tow.

“You guys better not forget about me,” Bonnie said with an adorable pout.

“No one can forget about you, Bonnie,” Lexi made sure, and she heard Bonnie laugh for a second.

“Now Bunnelby, use Dig!” Clemont said.

“ _Bunnelbeeebeeebee_ ,” it said as it rapidly twirled around and dug another hole underneath the pavement. It reappeared swiftly again right underneath where Team Rocket was standing and caused them be send off into the sky.

“Let’s rap this up!” Ash said with his hand stretched forwards. “Pikachu, Thunderbolt!”

Beside Pikachu using his Thunderbolt, Froakie accompanied it by releasing a Water Pulse. The strength of both of these attacks was enough to blast off Team Rocket into the sky until they were no longer visible.

While everyone cheered because of this victory Lexi turned to them. “Are you all sure you didn’t get hurt?” she asked with concern.

“We’re all fine, Lexi,” Bonnie answered.

Froakie let out a groan as it fell forwards on the ground. Ash immediately came into action and picked it up in his arms. “Something is wrong.”

“Froakie needs help right away,” Clemont agreed.

“It needs something more than simple antidotes,” Lexi said heavy-heartedly.

“Is there a Pokémon Center?” Ash asked them.

Clemont looked around. “Well... From here I’m trying to think.”

“I think it will be a whole lot quicker if we brought Froakie to the Professor’s lab instead,” Bonnie suggested.

“The Professor?” Ash repeated.

“Professor Sycamore's lab,” Clemont told him while he returned Bunnelby to its Pokéball.

Lexi nodded. “Of course that will be right thing to do for it. The Professor will surely help us out,” she assured them, knowing the Professor better than anyone. “I’ll get you all there in no time,” she promised them and began to run off.

“Come on, Ash. This way,” Bonnie encouraged him as she ran after Lexi.

The others were not that far behind them as they ran away from the park and further into Lumiose City.

****


	2. Lumiose City Pursuit!

The streets of Lumiose City were as easy to navigate as the back of Lexi’s hand as she leaded the three of them through some streets which were bustling with people and their Pokémon. Lexi had made sure that she was taking them on a shortcut and had even gone through a few back alleys so that they would reach the laboratory sooner.

Sadly Lumiose City existed of some steep slopes so it wasn’t exactly a walk in the park to make it across the pavements with haste. While Lexi was still running at the front because she was determined to get Froakie back to her lab, Bonnie was the one who encouraged the others to keep going.

“Clemont! Go faster!” Bonnie called out in annoyance as they came to a brief halt on a hill while Clemont began to get further behind. Lexi was well aware that Clemont was anything but good at running and he resented it. In truth she had hardly seen him run anywhere ever.

“I’m running as fast as I can,” he said between heavy breaths. “Ash, Lexi, don’t wait for me. Get going.”

“Are you sure, Clemont?” Lexi asked hesitantly. She wasn’t that fond of having to leave Clemont behind.

“Just go, Lexi. I’ll be fine.”

“You got it, Clemont,” Ash agreed.

“I cannot believe how slow my brother is,” Bonnie uttered as she turned around and began to run towards the lab. Lexi exchanged one final look with Clemont before she ran away with Ash.

The way from the park to the laboratory wasn’t that far to begin with. By now Bonnie was the one who was running in the front because she knew the direction towards the lab from here. In fact, she had walked it herself all the way from Prism Tower.

“There is the Sycamore Lab!” Bonnie said out loud, pointing at the building that was nearing at the right side of the pavement. It was a huge building in the center of the block which had two Pokéball Pillars and a gated walkway.

Bonnie was the one to lead them closer and who pushed open the doors of the laboratory with Ash and Lexi right behind her. “Hello! Professor Sycamore!” Ash called out before Lexi had the chance to say anything. “Are you here?”

As on cue her father, Professor Augustine Sycamore, appeared on the other side of the large hallway in which they were standing. “Comin,” he said and he was yawning as if the screams had woken him up from his recent nap. He was still wearing his white lab coat and his dark hair was rather unkempt. “Huh? Lexi? What is going on?”

“Are you the Professor?”

“Froakie! No,” Professor Sycamore cried out as it saw the injured Froakie in Ash his arms, which he was all too familiar with.

“Do you know this Froakie, Professor?” Ash asked him.

“I sure do,” her father answered. “Lexi and I have been looking after it for some time.” He turned his head towards the other side of the hall. “Sophie, come quick.” He then carefully took Froakie from Ash his arms. “We’ve been so worried about you. Your trainer has been in recent contact with us.” It earned no reaction from Froakie and it tiresomely closed its eyes while Sophie entered the hallway. “Froakie needs help.” He handed Froakie to Sophie who began to run away with it so that she could treat it.

“Thanks, Professor,” Ash said. “We’ve been worried about Froakie too. So is Froakie’s trainer on the way here now?”

“I’m afraid not,” he responded. “He contacted us to let us know he wanted to give up Froakie.”

At that moment the door swung open and Clemont had finally made it to the laboratory and was catching his breath. He nearly collapsed in front of his sister due to exhaustion.

“You’re so slow!” Bonnie said with crossed arms.

“How is Froakie?” Clemont wondered.

“Froakie will be fine,” Lexi assured him. “It’s receiving treatment right now.”

“Lexi,” her father intervened, causing her to turn her head towards him. “What happened? You were supposed to leave during your lunch break because you said that Bonnie and Clemont needed your aid, but you didn’t come back for two days! I have to say you got me rather worried. Next time you decide to wander off like that, please let me know where you’re going. You know well enough how worried I can get.”

“Two days?” Lexi repeated in confusion. It didn’t feel like she had been out wandering through Lumiose City with Clemont and Bonnie for that long. She cleared her throat and scratched the back of her head. “I must’ve completely lost all track of time. I wasn’t my intention to stay away for so long. There is no excuse for that. I’m truly sorry. I remember that we were supposed to continue with our research that afternoon.”

“It’s alright, Lexi. It pleases more than I can say to see that you’re doing alright. That’s all that matters. We can continue with that research another time. Can you promise me that you will keep me updated next time if there is a change in your plans?”

Lexi could only nod, smiling because her father was so forgiving when it came to her. “I promise.”

Like that her dad’s arms went around her. “That’s good to hear. You know I love you, don’t you?”

This earned a laugh from Lexi. “I love you too, Dad.” She could feel him laughing against her head as he ran his hand through her pink hair for a second.

As they broke their embrace, they could see the puzzlement on Ash his face. “Dad?”

“You see, Professor Sycamore is Lexi’s father,” Clemont explained with a grin. “He has been training her in the way of Pokémon.”

“That’s right,” Lexi confirmed gleefully. “I’ve been aiding my dad with his work here for many years now and it makes me happy to do so.” Her words earned a playful tug from her dad against her shoulder.

“And she’s doing a most marvelous job with it,” he affirmed. “In truth Lexi isn’t mine by blood and I adopted her when she was very young and had no one to care for her. I raised her as my own and taught her all that I knew. That bond that we share is strong. There is no doubt about that. She grew up as a trusty confidant to me, and someone who I can rely heavily on.” His smile was uncanny. “Why don’t we all go see how Froakie is doing?”

No one disagreed with that idea. Lexi was the one to pull Clemont onto his feet and pulled him into an embrace for a few short moments, mainly because she was glad that he was here, and ignored the increase in her heartbeat under his touch. They all followed the Professor as he led them through his laboratory. There was a small nursery room where Sophie had placed Froakie on a table and was treating it with some machine and bright light.

While the Professor reassured Ash, Bonnie and Clemont who observed Froakie from behind the glass Lexi let out a yelp when something familiar landed on the top of her head. “I was already wondering where you were, Hoothoot,” she said joyfully as she petted the owl Pokémon. “I’m sure that you haven’t been bothering the others while I was away.” Hoothoot hooted in denial at that.

With that she went to follow the others into the sitting area where she and her father would often have their lunch breaks during their work breaks. While everyone else was already seated Lexi went to make tea for all of them so that they had something to drink while they talked and waited.

“Well you know my name,” her dad began while he looked at Ash. “I’m a Pokémon researcher here at Kalos, with the aid of my assistant's and my Lexi. I don’t think I’ve gotten your name yet.”

“Nice to meet you. My name is Ash and this my partner Pikachu,” he replied, and Pikachu raised its hand in greeting.

“My name is Bonnie,” Bonnie said.

At that the Professor smirked. “I know perfectly well who you are and your brother are, Bonnie. You’ve been running around here for years.” And Bonnie merely laughed at that while Lexi sat down next to her dad.

“Pikachu and I got here today from Pallet Town in Kanto,” Ash went on.

“From Kanto?” her dad repeated. It had been quite some time since he had last met a trainer from the furthest region.

“Right. I’m traveling on a journey so I can become a Pokémon master.”

“Then welcome. Forgive me for not thanking you yet for saving Froakie. It’s much appreciated.”

“The truth is,” Ash said. “Froakie saved us. So what’s the deal with Froakie’s trainer? What happened that would make him give Froakie up?”

Lexi exchanged a mixed look with her father. “Froakie’s past is a troublesome one. We’re still trying to figure out why it’s doing what it’s doing,” she said.

“Well one of my numerous responsibilities is to give trainers their very first Pokémon. Froakie is a Pokémon meant for new trainers. But this particular Froakie is a bit different. Refusing to listen to its trainer during battle,” the Professor explained.

“It has ran away on numerous occasions simply because it didn’t like its trainer,” Lexi added grimly.

“And several trainers have come back to my lab just to return it.”

The others all looked stunned by that news. “You mean more than one?” Ash asked.

“I wish it was different, but we are convinced that Froakie acts this way for a reason,” Lexi replied, taking a sip from her tea while Hoothoot let out a soft chirp.

“I’ve heard some stories about a trainer’s first Pokémon like that through Lexi, but it seemed absurd, so I never believed them until she showed me,” Clemont said with raised hands.

At that moment Garchomp appeared in the room and began to look through the glass so that it could see Froakie, with who the Pokémon was good friends. Lexi was the one who walked towards Garchomp so that she could pet it herself. Her dad was right behind her.

“Garchomp lives here in the lab,” he explained. “It has a good heart. Garchomp, how are you feeling?” Garchomp once again lowered its head so that it could be properly petted. “Froakie will be fine. Don’t worry. You can thank these people.”

Garchomp turned towards Ash, Bonnie and Clemont and allowed them to pet it. Only Bonnie wasn't able to reach the top of Garchomp’s head so the Professor was kind enough to lift her up, even though she had met the Pokémon before during her visits at the lab when Lexi showed her around.

“Professor,” Clemont began, trying to contain a smile. “I’ve heard a lot about your research about Mega Evolution. Is it true?” While Lexi would often talk about what she and her dad were researching, Clemont wanted to ask the Professor for himself. Beside the fact that he and Lexi were best friends and he spend a lot of his time here at the lab or at Lexi’s house, he was always interested in the Professor’s research.

“Yes, is it.” her father responded. “There are more Pokémon living right here at the lab after all. Lexi dear, can you please take them there?”

“It will be my pleasure, Dad,” she assured him. While her father told his other assistant Cosette to keep an eye on Garchomp he and Bonnie and Clemont followed Lexi closely as she led them to another hallway.

At the end of the hallway was door which Lexi opened eagerly and behind it inside the building was a large, and vast grass area filled with all different kinds of Pokémon. There was a creek near the glass wall where some of the Pokémon were drinking or chilling in the sand.

Almost as soon as Lexi put one of her feet into the grass, she was hit by a Pokémon which floated against her shoulder, and she started to laugh. “Oh, Raichu. I’ve missed you too,” she cried out as she tugged the Pokémon closer against her. “I’m so sorry to have left you for so long. It will not happen again.”

“ _Rai_!” she said happily because her trainer had finally returned to her. It cradled closer into her neck and almost knocked Hoothoot from her head, causing the owl let out a defensive hoot, but it refused to move away from her head.

“There is space enough for both of you. Okay?” she told them while Raichu continued to hold onto her from behind her.

Lexi watched while Bonnie began to run in circles across the grass with her arms spread, her laughter bouncing through the room while some of the Pokémon chased behind her. Clearly this was a sight that the young girl clearly couldn’t tire from. Not even Clemont could turn his gaze away from all the Pokémon.

“How have they all been doing, Dad?” Lexi asked with interest as she got a closer look at a few of them.

“They’ve been doing fine, Lexi,” he reassured her. “None of them has been causing any trouble. You know how they behave.”

With Hoothoot and Raichu still attached on her shoulder and head Lexi leaned closer to one particular Pokémon which came bouncing towards her on its tail. “There you are, my little Azurill!” she said as she lifted the Pokémon in her arms.

“ _Azu! Rill!_ ” she cried out cheerfully.

“It’s good to be reunited with them again, isn’t it?” Clemont asked her. “It must’ve been tough for you to have been away from them for so long.”

“You have no idea how incredible it feels to hold them again,” she agreed wholeheartedly. “It feels like forever.” With a smooth hop Hoothoot leaped onto the top of Clemont’s head, who was one of the only people that it felt at ease around. Clemont didn’t hesitate to pet it under its beak.

They could hear Ash gasp behind them as he took in the sight of the field and all of the Pokémon. When Raichu caught sight of Pikachu trailing behind Ash it leaped from Lexi’s shoulder and floated towards Pikachu, who sniffed curiously at this new Pokémon.

“What kind of Pokémon is that? It’s floating on its tail!” Ash cried out.

“That’s Lexi’s Raichu,” Bonnie told him.

“That doesn’t look like any Raichu I’ve ever seen before.”

“Trust me that we weren’t familiar with this kind of Raichu either. It was a normal Pichu and a Pikachu until I used a Thunderstone to evolve it,” Lexi began to explain. “When it turned into this it shocked us beyond belief. We still have no explanation why this particular Raichu turned into a Thunder and Psychic type and why it can suddenly float by using its tail. We’ve been doing a lot of research on it, but we’ve had no luck so far. Either way I do not love my little friend any less just because it’s different.”

“Your Raichu is just amazing, Lexi,” Ash replied, which made her laugh. “Just amazing.”

They all watched how Pikachu and Raichu immediately became good friends, even though they had only just met. Raichu chased Pikachu across the grass and to the other side of the room. Lexi used that time to give some attention to all the other Pokémon who had turned their attention towards her, and who were happy to see her.

“Ash?” Clemont asked. “How is Froakie feeling?”

“Much better. Froakie is really strong,” Ash replied optimistically. “So, Professor and Lexi, what kind of evolution are you researching?”

“Well, if I told you that Pokémon may have an additional evolutionary stage, what would you say?” the Professor asked with a gleeful smirk. It was obvious that her father enjoyed seeing the reaction in people’s eyes when he mentioned this kind of evolution.

“You’re basically implying that Garchomp can still evolve?” Clemont asked. Lexi had explained some of the basics about Mega Evolution to him, but she knew very little about it. The research was still in its early stages. And besides her father was much better at explaining these things than she was.

“Possibly, that’s my research,” her dad responded and the amazement was visible on Ash and Clemont’s faces. “There have been several reports about different Pokémon evolving in a way that we researchers refer to as Mega Evolution.”

“Mega Evolution?” Ash repeated.

“A lot of the mechanics are still a mystery,” he went on. “But Lexi and I believe that a strong bond between Pokémon and trainer, as well as a special stone play a crucial role in evolving.”

“A Pokémon is able to return to its previous form after it evolves this way,” Lexi added as she gave Azurill a firm hug.

“Huh? It can turn back?” Ash asked them.

“As far as we know, yes,” Lexi said. “Like we said there is still a lot we don't know about it.”

Their conversation came to an abrupt end when they heard loud commotion coming from the entrance of the laboratory. Without thinking the five of them made their way back through the hallways where they heard the cries of Garchomp becoming clearer.

As they reached the entrance, they found the building itself had been damaged due to some attack. Garchomp was standing at the center towards three people in lab coats who Lexi had never seen before. Clearly Garchomp was enraged and refused to turn away from these three people.

“Professor! Lexi! Those three did this!” Sophie told them frantically.

Her dad turned his attention towards the strangers. “Alright! Who are you?”

“Prepare for trouble alright, we’re us,” the woman began and for some strange reason Lexi knew perfectly well who these people were.

“And make it double, no muss no fuss,” the man added. As soon as they removed their lab coats, they exposed themselves as Team Rocket.

“It’s those three losers again,” Lexi uttered with clenched fists.

“You are such annoying bad people!” Bonnie complained with a pout.

“Team Rocket?” her dad asked unsure.

“They are bad guys who try to steal everybody’s Pokémon!” Ash told him.

“Try?” Jessie asked with a laugh. “We succeed.”

“And today,” James butted in. “Garchomp will fill that need.”

“There is nothing like doing an evil deed,” Meowth added from the top of Wobbuffet's head.

“It can’t be. A talking Meowth?” her dad asked in astonishment.

“Don’t fall for it, Dad,” Lexi warned him. “They’re still bad guys.”

Without any warning Garchomp began to release a Hyper Beam, hitting Team Rocket and sending them through the roof of the lab. For some reason Garchomp seemed to have no control over its actions, and that could be a very bad thing.

When it released another Hyper Beam, everyone ducked just in time to avoid getting hit.

“Hey, look at Garchomp’s neck,” Clemont pointed out, addressing the attention to the collar around Garchomp’s neck. It was clear that this collar was causing Garchomp a lot of pain.

“That collar is from those people,” Sophie told them. “Garchomp jumped in to save Froakie.”

They all yelled when Garchomp flew through the hole in the ceiling and landed on the streets outside.

“Garchomp must be in a lot of pain,” Ash said.

“What’s gonna happen to Garchomp?” Bonnie asked with tears in her eyes, as she clutched onto Clemont’s leg.

“Let’s go after it!” Ash determined and Pikachu followed its trainer shot.

“Please be very careful,” the Professor called after him. “Sophie, please check to see if the other Pokémon are okay.”

Bonnie was shivering slightly in Clemont's hold. “Oh, Clemont. I wish we could help poor Garchomp out.”

“Then let's go too,” Clemont responded.

“Ash doesn’t have to do this alone,” Lexi said as she called Azurill back into her Pokéball so that she at least could take a Pokémon with her this time.

As they neared the door Froakie suddenly leaped in front of Ash to block its way. “Froakie, what?” Ash asked.

 _“Froo_!” it said.

“It wants to come with you, Ash,” Lexi said from behind him.

“Great!”

And with that Bonnie, Lexi, Ash and Clemont began to make their way out of Sycamore’s laboratory with Froakie at the front. As they got outside the damage that Garchomp had already done to all of the houses and buildings was already visible. It was no surprise since it was firing its Hyper Beam wherever it went as it soared through the sky. Lexi could only hope that the people of Lumiose City would be able to get away in time.

From the loud noises and the sound of debris flying everywhere it wasn’t that difficult for them to see where Garchomp was going. There were cars all over the streets, trying to leave the city before the situation would get out of hand. Even an officer Jenny told the people to evacuate immediately.

“Oh no! It’s heading for Prism Tower!” Lexi cried out when she figured out its route and saw how Garchomp landed on one of the top ledges of the tower and began to fire at a nearby news helicopter.

As they reached Prism Tower they saw that a crowd had already gathered at the bottom of the tower and gazed up at it.

“I got to try and get close to it,” Ash said to them.

“Ah!” Clemont gasped in shock. “But that dangerous.”

“Garchomp will not recognize you, Ash,” Lexi warned him.

“No, Garchomp is the one who is in danger,” Ash replied. “I got to find a way to get that collar off.”

Clemont thought about it for a second. “Hmm. I know. If getting close to Garchomp is what you need to do, I think I just came up with a way.” And Lexi grinned at that because this tower was Clemont's Gym after all. He knew his way around it better than anyone.

Clemont led them to a foot of the tower where another entrance was hidden behind a door by a lock.

"There’s an emergency stairwell behind that door,” he said as he knelt next to the panel. “Good thing I brought my backpack.” A glint appeared in his glasses which he pushed back. “The future is now thanks to science. Alright, Clemontic Gear on.” He pressed on the button on the strap of his backpack. “Aipom arm go!” His Aipom Arm appeared from the back of his backpack and its two fingers went into the panel.

“Wow! Check that out!” Ash uttered in amazement.

With just a few turns of the hand the panel clicked open. “Now we can get in.”

“Science is _so_ amazing!”

“You got that right,” Bonnie agreed proudly. “It’s my brother’s invention.”

At the sudden praise Clemont turned rather embarrassed and brushed his finger underneath his nose with a grin on his face. “I must admit I’m rather good at these things.”

“Not just good, Clemont. You’re _the_ best,” Lexi told him ecstatically, pulling Clemont in for a brief embrace for his achievement and to lift him back onto his feet.

It was Ash who pushed open the door so that he could step inside. “Thanks, Clemont,” he called back.

“Sure thing,” the inventor said back. He was about to follow Ash inside Prism Tower, but at that moment one of Garchomp’s Hyper Beams came their way and hit the ground just in front of Clemont, Lexi and Bonnie who could just jump away in time.

A large boulder blocked the entrance and separated them from Ash. “Clemont! Lexi! Bonnie! You okay?” they heard Ash call from the other side.

“Yeah, don’t worry about us,” Clemont shouted through a small crack. “You just get going.”

“Okay, I’m on it.” They all saw how Ash turned around and headed onto the stairs until he disappeared from their sight.

Lexi was someone who usually was very patient but as the three of them stood there just next to the entrance with their hands tied, she couldn’t help but feel restless. Her gaze was focused on the upper ledge of the tower where Garchomp was still relentlessly firing its Hyper Beams.

“I wonder if Ash is alright,” Bonnie said with a worried tone.

“I cannot even see him from here,” Lexi muttered with squinted eyes as she tried to get a better look.

It wasn’t until they saw Garchomp flying to the upper ledge of Prism Tower when they finally saw Ash climbing some ladder.

“I cannot believe how brave Ash is when it comes to saving Pokémon,” Bonnie uttered in awe.

“It’s like his bravery can’t run out. It’s admirable for sure,” Lexi agreed with a gasp. “No one in their right mind would climb this tower without any reason. He’s doing it to save Pokémon.”

While Lexi and Bonnie talked, she saw a hundred different thoughts goings through Clemont’s mind as he continued to gaze up at the tower. “I need to get up there,” he said determined and rushed towards the boulders.

“Wait!” Bonnie called out for him. “We’re going with you.”

“Absolutely,” Lexi stubbornly said as she followed him, holding onto her glasses. With the help of Clemont’s Aipom Arm, and Lexi they were able to remove some boulder so that they could squeeze through the entrance.

“Take my hand, Bonnie,” Clemont extended his hand to pull Bonnie along with him.

“Thank you!” was Bonnie’s response.

The stairway that they took brought them to another steep ladder like the one that they had seen Ash climbing a few minutes ago. With determination in their veins they were eager to keep climbing, but the higher they got the more Clemont began to complain.

It wasn’t that long until they reached the top of the ladder and Clemont pushed open the door so that they could get onto the floor of the ledge.

“Pull yourself together, Clemont!” Bonnie cried out from behind him.

“My legs,” he complained, entirely out of breath from the short climb up the ladder.

“Cut Clemont some slack, will you Bonnie?” Lexi came between them.

“Where is Ash?”

Bonnie’s gaze went all the way to the top of Prism Tower. “Up there!” she smiled. “At the top of the tower.” And they all got to their feet.

From the ledge where they were standing, they couldn’t hear what Ash was saying to Garchomp, but they saw how it got closer to the Pokémon who was still struggling with the force of its collar, trying to pull it off.

Somehow Ash managed to get close enough to Garchomp so that it could place it hand on the collar, but it didn’t budge. With the help of Pikachu and Froakie they were able to break the collar into pieces, and Lexi let out an expressed sigh at the sight to see the pain being removed from Garchomp’s expression.

But before anyone could react, they saw in horror how Pikachu tumbled over the ledge of Prism Tower and fell down. Ash didn’t hesitate to throw himself throw himself from the tower himself to try and save his friend. While the two of them tumbled down Ash wrapped his arms around Pikachu to press it against his chest.

Out of nowhere there was a large blast like fire and took Ash and Pikachu with it. “What’s that?” Lexi cried out. When the flame landed on the ground and put Ash and Pikachu safely on the ground, Lexi was able to recognize the Pokémon. “That’s a Blaziken. But not just any ordinary Blaziken. It’s a Mega Blaziken!”

“I’ve never seen anything like it before.” Clemont adjusted his glasses to get a better look at the Pokémon before it leaped into the sky again and it landed on top of a building next to one man who was clothed in a strange cloak and a mask.

“What a relief!” Bonnie sighed and Clemont let out a deep sigh next to her.

That night Ash, Bonnie and Clemont all slept at Sycamore lab mainly because it was easier for all of them. During the night Lexi slept alone in her own room and mostly all that she did was thinking. It was mind boggling to her that during that first day that Ash had arrived in Kalos he had showed her that there was still so much about Pokémon that Lexi was in the dark about, and was eager to explore.

With those thoughts in her mind she was still able to catch some sleep, but she woke up a bit earlier to pack a bag, basically because she had made a decision, one that she needed to share with her father soon. She was rather anxious for his response, and she couldn’t blame him for it.

Almost as soon as she woke Lexi went to retrieve her Raichu and Hoothoot inside their Pokéball’s. After she joined the others for a quick breakfast at the kitchen which had dad had made, everyone made their way outside at the front entrance because it was time for them to move on.

The clothes she had chosen were a white collared top with frills resembling sleeves, high waisted ankle-length black pants, and black and white heeled shoes. Since her eyesight wasn't optimal, she wore her regular black rectangular glasses. On the top of her head she wore a white hat with a pale orange ribbon. Her pink-colored hair, in a soft strawberry shade, was tied down into two twin ponytails with yellow rings. Her dad had once given her a black necklace with yellow, blue and pink triangles. The backpack that she carried was a pale orange color. It was one of her cutest outfits if you were to ask Lexi.

While her dad talked with others for a little bit Lexi anxiously shuffled with her feet because she was fearing his reaction. She bit her lip when she saw how they were all suddenly watching her, and clearly had missed something that had been asked at her by someone.

“Lexi,” her dad began. “I have this feeling that there is something that you’ve been wanting to tell me. You have that expression on your face, my dear.”

 _It was now or never._ “Yes, I’ve spent the whole night thinking yesterday how there is still so much about Pokémon that I do not know yet. You expect me to become a successful assistant to you soon, but how can I do that when there is much that I need to learn still? Things that I cannot learn here, like Pokémon behavior and their habits. Even battle tactics. That is knowledge that I have to obtain out there by exploring the wild for myself, and see all of the Pokémon that can be found in the Kalos region. I’m sure that this all may come as a shock to you, dad, but I’ve made up my mind. I’m not ready to be an assistant to a Professor yet. I have some growing to do first.”

Lexi had expected that her dad would begin to shout in disdain at her for even coming up with this preposterous idea, but he remained quiet much too long to sooth Lexi’s aching nerves.

When he began to laugh, she frowned at his reaction. “I was already waiting for this to happen, Lexi.”

“You were?” She held her glasses.

“Well you are my daughter after all and I’d like to say that I’ve raised you well. I do not like the thought of you leaving me, even when you’re already fifteen years old because you’re still my little girl.” He placed his hands on her shoulders. “This is a journey that you need to take because this is experience that I cannot give you, but which you must obtain yourself. This will be your best opportunity to study Pokémon in their natural habitats.” He brought one of his hands into his pocket. “I would like to give you this to help you out on your journey and with your research.” He pulled out a brand-new sketchbook with a green cover. On the centre was the symbol for Sycamore’s laboratory. “I had this ready for your departure just in case.”

Lexi was overwhelmed with emotions mainly because she hadn’t anticipated this and threw her arms around her father’s shoulders. “I cannot thank you enough for giving me this opportunity to do so. I was just under the impression that you would be against this idea.”

He let out another laugh. “I would never be against something that would help you with fulfilling your dreams, Lexi. You’ll be a Pokémon Professor someday and you need to explore Kalos to achieve that. Just make sure that you call me whenever you reach a new city so that I will not get worried about you and to keep me updated on your research. I’ll always be here to help you out, Lexi. Keep that in mind.”

Instead of pulling away Lexi let the embrace last on for a few more moments, because she wasn’t sure when she would be seeing him again.

When they did break apart the Professor let his arm rest around Lexi’s shoulder to keep her close. He turned his attention back towards Ash. “I take it that you do not have a Kalos Pokédex yet?”

Ash shook his head. “No.”

“Take this with you on your journey and make good use of it.”

“Thanks a lot Professor.” Ash put the Pokédex into one of his pockets.

Her dad then looked at Clemont. “I take it that you will keep a close eye on Lexi for me?”

“You know I will,” he promised.

Lexi kissed her dad’s cheek. “Thanks again for everything. I will keep you updated on what happens so you won’t have to miss me that much. Know that I love you very much, dad.”

“And I you, Lexi,” he reminded her. “Be safe.” Lexi nodded with a smile as she stepped alongside Clemont and Bonnie, eager to get going.

“Are you all ready to go?” Ash asked them. As he turned around towards the fence, he got hit in the face by one of Froakie’s frubbles. The little Pokémon was sitting at the end of the path with its Pokéball in front of it.

“ _Froo!_ ” it said as it shoved the ball towards Ash with its nose.

“Well, what do you know,” Lexi uttered. “It appears that it wants to come with you, Ash.”

“I can’t believe it,” Clemont said. “Froakie chose you.”

“It really likes Ash. That’s so sweet,” Bonnie replied with a grin.

Ash picked up the Pokéball. “You think so, huh? So Froakie, do you want to come with us?”

“Froakie!” it squealed as it hopped so it could press the button of the Pokéball and reach back inside it.

Ash looked back at Pikachu. “Pikachu, Froakie is our first friend in Kalos. Yes, I caught a Froakie!” He extended the Pokéball for a second for everyone to see. While Bonnie and Clemont were gushing over how neat it was for Ash to catch his first Pokémon here, Lexi turned one last time to her father and gave him that mental promise that this was goodbye. They would see each other again. But for now her journey was finally starting.


	3. A Battle of Aerial Mobility!

Lexi watched with a light heart how Pikachu chased Bonnie through a small street in Lumiose City. Clearly the young girl was elated because she finally able to really play around with the Pokémon for the first time, and Lexi had seen Bonnie make eyes at Pikachu as soon as she first saw it. So it was no wonder that the girl’s innocent laughter echoed all the way back across the street.

They had left the Sycamore’s research laboratory not that long ago, and with every step that they got closer to the city’s border Lexi felt more anxious. Sure, when she had parted ways with her father only a little while ago, she had been filled with hope and dreams of seeing the wide world that was waiting for her beyond the borders. But she had never set a foot outside of Lumiose City before, and a small part of her wasn’t even convinced she’d be able to do all this. Perhaps she’d go running back to her father.

”Bonnie, will you make sure that you don’t accidentally run into something?” Lexi said as she increased her speed so that she wasn’t that far behind the little girl.

Bonnie’s laughter went louder. “Of course I will, Lexi. Aren’t I always careful? Have you seen how cute this Pikachu is?”

Lexi rolled with her eyes with a grin glued to her face. “You’re acting like you’ve never seen a Pikachu before. I had one myself for quite some time.”

“And your Pikachu was just as adorable as this one is. I just love all Pokémon and I want play with this one.”

“ _Pika! Chu_!” Pikachu said as it leaped for Bonnie again, and almost landed on her neck.

“It sure seems like Pikachu has grown rather fond of you already, Bonnie. Have you been feeding it snacks again?” Lexi questioned.

At that Bonnie came to a standstill and looked up at the teenager. “I would never! That’s not the way to win over a Pokémon affection.”

Since Lexi has pretty much seen Bonnie grow up before her eyes, she was familiar with the way the girl’s voice slightly elevated, or when she began to twirl with her fingers which was an indication that she was lying.

Lexi frowned her eyebrows. “You’ve been feeding it, Bonbon.” Bonnie’s mouth turned into a pout, which pretty much meant that she gave up. “There is no shame in giving a Pokémon a snack from time to time, but you must be careful to not overdo it.” She wrapped one arm around Bonnie’s shoulder to press her against her.

“Not mad?” Bonnie asked to be certain.

She laughed. “I could never get mad at you when you mean well. Why don’t you lead us all to the Pokémon Center?”

“Okay!”

As Bonnie ran away with Pikachu again, Lexi turned her head to see that Clemont and Ash were conversing with another. While Lexi remained with Bonnie she waited for them to catch up with them so that could make it to the Pokémon Center together.

During her life in Lumiose City Lexi had never visited a whole lot of Pokémon Centers. This was mostly due to the fact that she and her dad treated their injured and tired Pokémon themselves, and it gave her that experience that she needed to look after them. So seeing a Pokémon Center from the inside again was a nice change.

Nurse Joy greeted them from behind a counter inside the lobby as soon as they approached. “Good morning.” Everyone greeted her back in the same manner. “At this Pokémon Center helping Pokémon in need is our number one goal. We’re here for trainers and Pokémon alike.”

“I was hoping you could help me register for the Kalos League,” Ash said as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

“I sure can. If you please.” She motioned to the computerized panel on the front of counter. “Touch this panel with your Pokédex.”

“Okay.” Ash got out his newly received Pokédex and placed it onto the panel which immediately began to bleep.

“ ** _ **Ash from Pallet Town is now registered to enter the Kalos League. Number of Badges currently in your possession; zero,**_** ” the computer told them and Lexi was somewhat impressed how quick it all went these days. “ ** _ **We wish you the best of luck.**_** ”

“You’re all set now, Ash,” Clemont said as Ash removed his Pokédex.

“Awesome. And I’m gonna win.” Ash tipped his cap. “My next step in becoming a Pokémon Master.” Lexi sure couldn’t deny that Ash didn’t have any faith in himself.

“You’ll have a good chance,” she smiled.

“And every registered trainer eligible to receive a Kalos region Badgecase here.” Nurse Joy motioned for a Wigglytuff assistant to come closer who handed Ash his Badgecase. “Here in the Kalos region my able Pokémon Center assistant is Wigglytuff.” Ash took his time to thank Wigglytuff. “You’re all registered. Good luck. Train hard and always do your best.”

“Thanks. You can count on it.” Ash turned to face the others. “I have to make a phone call to Kanto, but I’ll meet you all outside when I’m finished.” He handed his Badgecase to Bonnie before he headed in the direction of the telephones.

Bonnie, Lexi and Clemont all went outside and waited near a fountain. Since the weather was nice there were some Pokémon and their trainers walking down the streets. While Clemont and Bonnie observed the Badgecase for a moment Lexi rearranged some of her things inside her backpack. Her newly received sketchbook sent jolts to her heart because she hadn’t dared to imagine that her dad would gift her something like that to help her along with her research

“Lexi,” Clemont said softly which earned her attention. She turned her head to face him. His blonde hair was golden with the sunlight touching it. “I haven’t had the chance to talk with you about this before, but I need you to know that I’m proud of you for making the choice to leave Lumiose City. That’s a bold thing to do. But you need to do this to achieve your goal, being one of the finest Pokémon Professors in all of regions.”

Lexi got to her feet and saw that Bonnie was too focused on the Badgecase so she wasn’t paying attention to their conversation. Clemont’s words had effect on Lexi who couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you, Clemont. I just never thought that I would be doing this. I’m rather nervous.”

“Don’t be.” He got closer to her and grabbed hold of her wrist’s, which send a spark right through her. “When I heard you telling your father about your decision, I knew that you were right. I want to see Kalos too, and I want to become braver. This will be my chance to see that with you. And Bonnie and Ash of course.” He got a bit embarrassed at his own words for speaking too fast.

“But what about the Lumiose Gym? That is still your responsibility.”

He nodded. “It always will be. But since I cannot enter the Gym right now it’s for the best that I go out there and get more experience and become a better Gym Leader.”

“An _even_ better one?” Lexi’s eyes lit up.

Clemont laughed. “Yes, you and I both need to gain more knowledge and experience to be successful.”

“You’re right. Earlier today when my dad asked you to look after me did -”

“I’m certain that he already knew that I was going with you. And that promise that I made to him, sealed the deal for me,” Clemont explained. Without any warning he folded his arms around her neck which caught her off guard. Her cheeks set alight due to Clemont being so close to her, and his warm skin being pressed against hers. At moments like this Lexi’s true feelings reappeared to the surface and it reminded her this was the person who she had been in love with ever since she reached her teens: her best friend.

But instead of opening up about her feelings Lexi shoved them away, not daring to speak about it to anyone. And especially not to Clemont. The chance of losing him because he wasn’t feeling about her in that same manner and lose him because of that, was too grave. All she could do was be quiet and hope that no one would notice her true emotions.

“It means the world to me that you’re coming with me, Clemont,” she managed to say, with a slightly hoarse voice.

“To me too, Lexi,” he said sweetly, not realizing the effect his words and his innocent embrace had on her.

“I still think you should come clear to Ash that you’re the Lumiose Gym Leader. He’s going to find out eventually and he much rather hear it from you than find it out some other way.”

“I know you’re right about that. I just don’t want Ash to think I’m a loser because I cannot get into my own Gym. He’ll be disappointed with me.”

“You’re anything _but_ a loser, Clemont. Remember that.”

As they broke apart, they returned to Bonnie and discussed which route they could best take next by studying a map. It wasn’t that long until Ash came running towards them with Froakie and Pikachu on one of his shoulders. “Guys. Thanks for waiting.”

“Hi Ash,” Clemont greeted with a smile. “Didn’t you tell us that you were going to challenge the Santalune Gym first?”

“Yeah,” Ash replied. “I’m pretty sure the Gym Leader should be back by now.”

Clemont showed the map. “I think the best way to get to Santalune City is by traveling Route 4 all the way there.”

Ash his face lit up. “Then Route 4 it is. Aren’t you psyched, Pikachu?” Pikachu raised his paw in agreement. “Froakie, you’re going to be great.”

“So why don’t we hit the road?” Clemont asked.

“Let’s go!” Bonnie agreed and started to walk away.

“Right behind you!” Lexi added, holding her glasses.

Ash seemed to be stunned by their sudden determination to keep going with him and Clemont noticed it. “The sooner we’ll leave, the sooner we’re there.”

“You don’t have to show me around anymore,” Ash pointed out.

“Silly, Ash,” Bonnie replied. “We’re all really really good friends now, right? So we’re going with you. Me, Clemont and Lexi.”

“No joke?”

Lexi shrugged. “No joke at all, Ash. You already know that I was planning to leave Lumiose City. Bedsides it will be better if we’ll go together.”

“We’re serious,” Clemont agreed. “Remember what you did back there? You showed me what it’s like to have real courage. I know I can get stronger. Bonnie, Lexi and I all can get stronger traveling with you.”

“You’re right, Clemont!” Bonnie said.

Lexi ruffled the girl’s blonde hair. “I second that.”

“So that okay?” Clemont grinned.

At their suggestion Ash couldn’t help but grin either. “Of course, it’s okay. Traveling with friends is way more fun.” Bonnie, Lexi and Clemont all laughed at that. “Alright, it’s a deal.” Ash extended his hand towards Lexi and Clemont.

“Yeah. We sure will,” Clemont agreed and placed his hand on Ash’s.

“Definitely. We’re going to have a blast,” Lexi added cheekily and placed her hand on top of theirs.

“Hey! No fair! I can’t reach!” Bonnie cried out. In one smooth motion they bend through their knees so that Bonnie, Froakie and Pikachu could join in. “Let’s go meet lots and lots of Pokémon.”

“Good friends together. Kalos here we come!” Ash said and they all raised their hands together simultaneously with a “ _Yeah!_ ”.

After that the five of them turned around and made their way through the Lumiose City borders which leaded them to Route 4. As soon as Lexi stepped across the borders it hit her that this was the furthest that she has ever been away from home, but it gave her a drive to keep going to see the world that was just beyond the borders.

Clemont noticed the look on her face as they continued to walk across a path. “Lexi, you’ll be fine.”

“I’m not worried, Clemont. Sure, I’m a bit anxious because I have no idea what’s out there waiting for us, but I’m ready to explore it. And if I’m being honest having you here with me surely gives me more courage,” she affirmed.

His cheeks reddened a little bit and Lexi assumed that it was because he was shy, and not that comfortable to talk about his own feelings. He scratched the back of head. “Don’t flatter me too much, Lexi. But being here with you gives me the courage to see what’s out there as well. We’ll have a great time.” Lexi said nothing else but smiled sweetly at him.

The path that they were on led them through a forest. On either side of the path were a huge variation of different trees which Lexi knew very little about. Her attention was mainly focused on all the Pokémon who called this place their home. Her hands were shaking slightly with the desire to sketch some of them in her sketchbook, but she had only barely left Lumiose City.

She followed the others with her head stuck in the trees, and nearly bumped into Ash in front of her because she was oblivious to her surroundings. She was about to apologize when she saw how a small fruit fell from the sky and hit Pikachu in the back of the head.

Everyone was looking at the fruit in confusion when it got hit with lightning and hit Bonnie in the face, which caused Clemont to immediately rush over to check on his little sister.

“Wow, that was a shock,” she said.

“What was it?” Clemont asked, looking around him.

“It seemed to have come from here,” Lexi answered, pointing towards the tree.

Bonnie picked up the fruit and held it in her palm. “Maybe it wanted this.”

A small Pokémon appeared from the brush and Pikachu blocked its way before it could get to Bonnie and sparked its red cheeks as a warning.

“Never seen that, Pokémon,” Ash said in fascination.

Lexi squinted slightly. “It’s a Dedenne.”

“Aaah! It’s so cute!” Bonnie squealed.

Pikachu continued to release more electricity from its cheeks and Dedenne followed its example since it was an Electric Type as well. The two were sending that Electricity to another, and Lexi watched it with an open mouth.

“It sure doesn’t look like its afraid of us,” Bonnie said.

“They’re Electric Types so they can communicate with electricity,” Clemont explained for her.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. Dedenne communicates long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antenna like whiskers.**_** ”

“I want it so bad.” Bonnie pulled on her brother’s sleeve. “Hey, you’ll keep it for me, won’t you?”

“Keep it?” Ash asked doubtfully.

“Yeah, keep it for me until I’m old enough to become a trainer.” Bonnie showed Clemont her puppy-dog eyes, which were extremely effective on him. “Pretty pretty please. I promise I’ll take care of it.”

Clemont put on his thinking face. “Hmm. Let me see.”

“I don’t see why you shouldn’t catch it for her, Clemont,” Lexi tried to reason with him. “Bonnie has proven in the past that she’s capable to look after Pokémon, even though she’s not old enough to get her own. It will do her a world of good, and teach her how to be responsible.”

“Do it,” Ash added. “I can help you catch it if you want.”

“You will?” Bonnie asked with a shriek. “Thanks so much, Ash. And you too, Lexi.”

“Alright then,” Clemont gave in with a smile. “Let’s catch Dedenne.”

Bonnie realized that Dedenne still wanted that piece of fruit that she had, so she went over to it and carefully knelt near it. “Hey Dedenne. You wanted this right?” She held open her hand so that Dedenne would have access to it.

Dedenne was a bit reluctant at first and must’ve thought that Pikachu was going to take it from it. Just before Dedenne reached Bonnie’s hand another Pokémon flew by and snatched the fruit from Bonnie’s hand causing everyone to gasp in disbelieve.

The Pokémon was nothing else than a little bird Pokémon that Lexi had seen countless of times before since it was considered to be Kalos regional bird. “It’s a Fletchling,” Clemont said before she could.

“I didn’t think that a Fletchling would do that,” Lexi said.

As everyone protested to the Fletchling which had landed on the branch of a tree, it ate the berry in one gulp so no one else could. Ash used that time to pull out his Pokédex again. “ ** _ **Fletchling, the tiny Robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling chirp is quite beautiful to hear it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory.**_** ”

“Well,” Lexi muttered. “I guess that makes sense then.”

Froakie alerted everyone to pay attention to Dedenne who was crying because Fletchling had eaten the berry that it had wanted to eat. It ran away in tears and disappeared into the bushes before anyone could go after it, clearly distraught. Bonnie tried to call it back, but to no avail.

Lexi placed a hand on Bonnie’s shoulder as a way to comfort her. At that moment Froakie decided to throw some of its frubbles towards Fletchling, who dodged them gracefully.

“Look at that,” Ash said. “Fletchling is fast. Alright, I’m going to catch that Fletchling now.”

“That might prove to be a challenge,” Lexi muttered as she observed the bird.

“Fletchling is a Flying Type,” Clemont added. “Pikachu has the advantage as an Electric type.”

Froakie looked back at Bonnie was sobbing quietly, and Lexi wrapped her arm better around her shoulder.

“Okay, Pikachu. Let’s go!” Ash said.

“ _Pika!_ ” Pikachu said.

Froakie stepped in front of Pikachu with its arm spread. “ _Froakie!_ ” it merely quaked and leaped off into the air with huge hop. It threw more of its frubbles towards Fletchling, who dodged them again.

“Come on, Froakie! We don’t even have a plan!” Ash tried to call it back. The memory of Froakie who refused to listen to its trainer and all of its trainers who brought it back was vivid in Lexi’s mind. “Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!”

“ _Pikaaaaaaa!_ ” Pikachu tried to release more of its Thunder, but Froakie stopped it just like it did the first time.

As Froakie tried to attack Fletchling with a Water Pulse it used another attack and multiplied in the air. “It’s using Double Team!” Clemont explained.

Froakie’s Water Pulse disturbed the Double Team, but Fletchling hit Froakie with a relentless Peck Attack which caused Froakie to slam into a tree with its back. Before it reached the ground Ash managed to catch it.

“Froakie, are you okay?” Ash asked concerned. “Just take it easy. Let Pikachu handle this.”

“ _Pika-Pika_!” Pikachu said.

Clearly Froakie wasn’t too pleased with that suggestion. “Froakie!” It had its gaze focused on Bonnie before it leaped out of Ash his arms to try and challenge Fletchling again who was flying in circles in the air.

As Ash wanted to protest Froakie leaped into the air again for another attack.

“Hold on,” Clemont said. “Didn’t Professor Sycamore say it had a habit of ignoring its trainer when battling?”

“He sure did,” Lexi agreed. “It has a strong will of its own.”

“I’m starting to understand,” Ash said, which made them all look back at him. “Stories about Froakie leaving its trainers. I get it!”

Only his words went unexplained because the battle between Froakie and Fletchling went on. As Froakie got hit with another Peck Attack which send it towards the ground, Ash tried to intervene again.

“Stop, Froakie! Just chill out!” He grabbed Froakie in his arms to try and prevent it from moving. “You’re only going to end up hurting yourself.” Froakie continued to protest and say things towards Fletchling. “I know, Froakie. But you got to listen to me.”

“Ash!” Clemont shouted in warning when Fletchling came charging at them with a Razor Wind. Everyone broke apart as a way to get away from the Attack before it would hit, and they landed between the trees. Lexi wasn’t lying that far away from where Bonnie was lying.

“Clemont! Lexi and Bonnie! Are you okay?” Ash called out in concern.

“Yeah, Ash. We’re alright,” Clemont reassured him.

Bonnie, Lexi and Clemont got back on their feet to make it back towards Ash and his Pokémon. “Hey, Froakie,” Ash began. “I understand. You wanted to get even with Fletchling for making Bonnie sad.”

“ _Froak,_ ” it meekly said as it hopped out of Ash’s lap.

Bonnie ran towards it. “Is that true? Thank you, Froakie!” She knelt next to Froakie and squished its cheek against hers which caused Froakie’s cheeks to get red.

“But you can’t do that without a plan,” Ash went on with his gaze fixed on the sky where Fletchling was flying around. “Okay, Fletchling can fly. So first we need to figure out a way to lure it in.” Lexi only knew Ash for two days but she was convinced that nothing could dampen its spirits.

Clemont began to laugh, which made her spin around. “Well, you just leave it to me,” he said with that glint in his glasses, which he pushed all the way back. “You see the future is now thanks to science. Clemontic Gear on!” He rumbled in his backpack for a second and pulled out one of his newest inventions. It reminded Lexi of one of those old record-players that no one used anymore. “It’s the Flying-Type Pokémon Attracting Machine!”

“The name could use a little work,” Bonnie pointed out.

“So how does it work?” Lexi wondered, trying to hide her excitement

“You see,” Clemont went on. “Bird Pokémon have a homing instinct by using sound waves of a certain frequency this little invention of mine can attract of repel bird Pokémon by their internal compass. Watch this. Power on!” He gave the lure a few tugs and while Lexi couldn’t hear or feel anything herself, she could tell the Pokémon could. Fletchling bobbed its head a little bit. “It’s starting to work.”

“So cool,” Ash said. “Science is so amazing!”

“You did it again, Clemont,” Lexi replied in awe, not sure _how_ he even came up with these inventions of his.

Only while Clemont continued to pull the lure red eyes lit up behind them in the trees. Fletchling gave only a little reaction, and merely yawned. “I don’t understand,” Clemont said. “It makes no sense.”

“Something is staring at us,” Bonnie pointed out, with her arms raised.

Without any announcement a swarm of Beedrill came from between the trees. “Oh, this isn’t good,” Lexi muttered eerily.

“ _They_ were attracted by it?” Clemont wondered.

“Turn off the machine!” Bonnie cried out.

The Beedrill began to charge at them, clearly not liking that they’ve been woken from their sleep by this frequency. They had no other choice but to run away from the swarm, which was hot on their heels.

“I must’ve picked too low a frequency!” Clemont tried to explain. “A higher frequency would’ve worked a whole lot better on bird Pokémon. Let’s try this.” He pulled the lure in another direction.

“Clemont, just drop the machine!” Lexi barked, holding her glasses.

“Stop it, Clemont!” Ash yelled. “You’re making the Beedrill even angrier than before.”

“I’m sure I can affect the Flying type Pokémon if I just crank it up full blast!” Clemont shouted back. “Here goes!” As soon as he was finished with talking smoke came from its invention, which blew up with a loud bang.

The four of them had ended up on the edge of the forest near some cliffs on their backs. “Looks like you blew it again,” Bonnie uttered.

“The Beedrill are flying away,” Ash told them. “We’re fine now. Is everybody okay?”

“Our hair isn’t!” Lexi cried out and she looked at the disaster that was her hair which had gotten entirely tangled up from the explosion.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Bonnie answered.

“But why?” Clemont pouted mostly to himself and Lexi had to look away from him because of the way her heart jolted.

“Clemont, that was great,” Ash said. “You attracted all those Beedrill’s.”

Clemont’s face lit up nonetheless at that accomplishment. “Huh? I guess I did.” But Lexi knew well enough that hadn’t been his intention at all.

They all looked up at the sky when they heard something laughing and saw that it was the same Fletchling as before. “Hey, it’s laughing at us,” Bonnie said.

Lexi scrunched her nose while she redid her hair and clipped it back out of her face. “I can’t imagine why.”

“I just got an idea,” Ash said.

They all made their way to the bottom of the ravine where they found Fletchling staring down at them from the top of a boulder. “ _Fletch_!” it chirped, clearly challenging them again.

“This is it.” Ash turned to Froakie. “The perfect place to battle. Time to settle the score.”

Bonnie gasped. “Settle the score?”

“He means he’s going to catch Fletchling,” Clemont enlightened.

“Yup. Together. I’m your trainer, right? That means its you and me,” Ash instructed Froakie who nodded eagerly. “Great.” He rose to his feet again. “This whole area will be a battlefield. It’s full of high and low places, and with your awesome jumping skills you’ll rock.”

“ _Froakie!_ ” it croaked.

“I have no idea what any of that meant,” Bonnie said.

Lexi laughed. “You will someday, Bonbon.”

“Go Froakie. Jump above Fletchling,” Ash instructed.

“ _Fro_!”

It jumped from one boulder to the another with great speed, and Lexi had some difficulty with keeping track of it. It reached Fletchling in no time, but the bird flew away.

“Yes! Now jump higher!” Ash said.

“Ash is taking advantage of all the different ledge heights and combined with those amazing jumping skills Froakie will even have more mobility,” Clemont said in awe.

“This is some well thought out strategy,” Lexi agreed as her eyes followed Froakie’s movements.

While Fletchling flew away Froakie was not that far behind it, and used the walls of the ravine and the different ledges to give itself more speed.

“Now use Water Pulse!”

“ _Fro-kie_!”

Its Water Pulse came close but it hit the mountain behind it. “Make it hard to fly!” Ash continued.

As Froakie leaped higher due to its hops it used its frubbles to and latched them at Fletchling relentlessly. Fletchling didn’t get hit and flew even higher towards the top of the ravine.

Lexi saw how Fletchling spotted something and dove towards it with great speed with a Peck Attack. She gasped when she saw how what Fletchling hit was nothing but Froakie’s frubbles.

“It’s a decoy,” Clemont said as they ran further down the ravine to keep up with the battle.

“So that means that Froakie -?” Lexi gazed up towards the top of the ravine where Froakie was waiting.

“Great Froakie! Bubble!” Ash said. Froakie released its bubbles and this time it hit Fletchling in its side, causing it to fall down. Ash used this opportunity well. “Now Pokéball!” He threw the Ball rapidly and Fletchling disappeared inside of it.

As the Ball reached the ground, they all waited in anticipation as the Ball twirled for a few moments. Only the Ball opened and Fletchling reappeared back into the air.

“Oh no, it didn’t work!” Bonnie cried out.

“You were so close,” Clemont added.

Lexi bit her lip. “You still have another chance, Ash. It doesn’t appear that Fletchling will flee away.” Fletchling’s wings lit up. “Oh, that’s another Razor Wing.”

“It’s attacking! Jump up again!” Ash instructed as Froakie dodged the blows from Fletchling’s Razor Wing by jumping over the walls. Through that he reached Fletchling in the sky. “Water Pulse!” This time Froakie’s attack hit Fletchling hard and it fell. Ash brought out another Pokéball. “This time for sure!” He twisted the cap on his head backwards. “Go Pokéball!”

Again Fletchling disappeared inside of it, but unlike the first time, this time the Ball didn’t budge that much and it glowed red.

“You caught it, Ash!” Lexi exclaimed with clasped hands.

Ash began to laugh as he picked up the Pokéball and extended his arm. “I caught a Fletchling!” Froakie collapsed on the ground from exhaustion due to the two fights that it had been having. “You okay, Froakie? I caught Fletchling because of you.”

“Wasn’t that amazing?” Bonnie asked.

“Sure was,” Clemont agreed. “Froakie’s jumping kept getting better.”

“Right, it improved greatly during the battle,” Lexi said smiling.

“Same with your teamwork.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to understand a whole about Froakie. Thanks,” Ash said with Froakie in his arms. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and gave Froakie a high five. “Come on out, Fletchling.” Ash sent out Fletchling by its Pokéball and knelt in front of it. “From now on, we’re gonna be good friends. All of us.”

“And Fletchling,” Bonnie began sweetly with a raised finger. “Tell me if you get hungry next time. Because stealing other Pokémon’s food is bad.”

“ _Fletchling_ ,” it chirped in an apologizing way.

“Okay, you’re forgiven.” Bonnie laughed.

Clemont knelt down next to Fletchling as well. “How about an Oran berry to celebrate our new friendship?” The smile on his face send Lexi’s heart racing, so she looked the other way to cool down a bit. “You too, Pikachu and Froakie.” The three Pokémon began to munch on it eagerly.

“Great,” Ash said. “Alright. Let’s all head to the Santalune Gym.”

“Yeah!” Lexi replied cheerfully.


	4. A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!

“ _Rai-Rai!_ ” her Raichu said rather worriedly when it caught sight of the frown on Lexi’s face and threw her small arms around her trainer’s neck. Lexi was seated on a boulder by herself while the others had gone to a nearby stream to freshen up which Lexi had done just before them.

This night they had camped out in the wood and everything had gone alright. Lexi had even enjoyed her first time camping outside with her friends, and her Pokémon which who she shared her tent. It was just earlier this morning that she was hit with a sharp sting in her gut that she was missing someone. Her dad...

While Lexi had sat there moping by herself for the lack of her father’s presence, Raichu had clearly caught up on the change in her bright mood. Raichu brushed the tear from Lexi’s cheek which she hadn’t even seen falling.

“ _Rai_!” she said again to prove her point, not liking the thought of seeing Lexi like that.

“Oh, Raichu,” Lexi replied and pulled the first Pokémon who she had ever raised herself in her arms. “If I didn’t have you.”

“Lexi, are you alright?” she heard Clemont’s voice ask which made her look up. He was holding his towel in his arm. “Is it your dad?”

Lexi smiled sadly, and put her glasses back on straight. “What gave it away?”

Clemont sat down next to her on the rock while Raichu climbed onto her shoulder and held onto it. “Well, you’ve never really left your dad before until now, it is only to be expected. The two of you live and work together. You have no siblings so it’s just the two of you. That creates a strong bond.”

“That’s true.” She plucked her nail. “I’ve spent nights away from house before by spending the night with you and your dad, but then I would always see my dad again the next day. I just have to get used that he’s not going to be around for some time. And that’s tough.”

“That’s not a strange thing, Lexi.” He leaned in closer until his left shoulder was pressed against her right one and she was more than aware of the close proximity between them. “It will get better with time. You’re not alone out here.”

She smiled because Clemont meant what he said. “I’m aware of that, Clemont. But don’t you miss your own dad?”

He readjusted his glasses. “Of course, I do and I love my dad. I’ve never told him that we left Lumiose City so he might be under the impression that I’m spending all of this time at the Gym, which is where I worked on my inventions most nights. I don’t have that strong bond with my dad that you and your father share and that’s alright.”

“Clemont.” Lexi reached out to grab hold of his hands, which made his eyes drill into hers. “You’re talking about your father as if he thinks of you as someone who’s not worthy as a Gym Leader in his eyes. You don’t have to tell me that exactly to let me know what your words mean. Your father is a wonderful man who loves both of his children very much, and he’s beaming of pride every time that he looks at you. I’ve seen it myself. You must not forget that. And when you’ll return from this journey, you’ll be an even stronger Gym Leader...”

Her words surely did affect him and he smiled with tears in his eyes. “And that’s why we’re best friends, huh?” As a way of thanking her for her reassurance of his fears that only he shared with her, he pulled her in for an embrace without squishing Raichu and this time she was thankful for it.

His head brushed against hers and the scent of his grapefruit body wash mixed with motor oil entered her nostrils. Even though he had just washed up the scent remained strong on his skin, because it was _his_ scent. The one that Lexi could detect with her eyes closed. Whenever Clemont was holding her like that it was like all was right with the world.

“Clemont! Lexi! Are you ready to go?” Ash his voice interrupted their private moment and Lexi and Clemont basically jumped apart.

“Ha-! Y-yes! We’re ready,” Clemont said with flushed cheeks as he turned away.

Lexi scratched Raichu behind her ears before as a form of thanks. The Pokémon nuzzled against her cheek a final time before chasing Pikachu across the floor in a playful manner.

Bonnie said nothing but grabbed hold of Lexi’s hand and walked alongside her as they all began their track for the day which took them further to Santalune City. They were still in the forest and there were trees as far as Lexi could see.

They walked at least for a couple of hours without any problem until they decided to stop for a little break to drink something and sat down on fallen trees. Lexi drank a bit and grabbed her sketchbook from her backpack while Raichu pressed herself against her.

Bonnie was seated on the opposite of her and was scrubbing Pikachu’s face clean with a pink towel. While Lexi watched it she used her pencil to draw Pikachu’s face in detail. Drawing was one of the things that always calmed Lexi down entirely, and she used to pick up her sketchbook whenever she was tensed or feeling blue. It kept her distracted.

“Are you drawing Pikachu?” Ash blurted out as he leaned over to her to have a peek at her sketchbook while Lexi sketched Pikachu’s ears.

“Yeah, I like to draw every Pokémon that I meet,” she replied without removing her gaze from Pikachu. “I feel like I cannot entirely understand a Pokémon until I draw them. It’s just part of my research and it helps me think.”

“Lexi is pretty much always drawing,” Clemont said fondly. “Sometimes we’re just talking when she pulls out her sketchbook to draw a Pokémon. I’ve gotten pretty used to it over the years.”

“And she’s very good at it,” Bonnie added with a chuckle as she removed the towel. “All done. You’re all clean.”

Pikachu shook his head with a smile. “ _Pika-pika._ ”

“That’s awesome. Thank you,” Ash said, directed at the little girl.

Bonnie brushed the back of Pikachu’s head with her hand. “You don’t have to thank me. I love doing this kind of stuff, because I love Pokémon.” As Bonnie lowered her hand towards Pikachu’s tail it squealed contently. Bonnie got to her feet with Pikachu in her arms. “Ash, does Pikachu like it when it has its tail petted like that?”

“Yeah, a whole lot.”

Bonnie squealed and went into a fit of giggles as she twirled Pikachu in her arms. “What a cutie-pie.” It made Lexi think back of the time when her own Raichu had still been a Pikachu and Bonnie had reacted in the same way and smiled. “Then that’s just what I’m gonna do.” She petted Pikachu’s tail which earned another squeal.

Clemont got up and approached it. “Looks like fun. Let me try.” As he did it Pikachu gave the same reaction.

“I know you love it too, Raichu,” Lexi as she turned her head to her friend who bounced up. “You _still_ do!”

“ _Rai! Rai_!” Raichu agreed and basically planted herself on top of Lexi’s sketchbook who giggled. “Eager aren’t you?” Raichu nudged her head against Lexi’s arm to initiate a pet and she gladly complied to pet her tail. Raichu closed her eyes and she got all caught in the moment.

“Ash,” Bonnie began. “Can you let your Fletchling out? I want to take care of it.”

“Sure,” Ash said and released Fletchling from its Pokéball next to where Bonnie was now seated. While Lexi tried to finish her illustration, light appeared from one of her Pokéball’s and her own Hoothoot appeared from his Ball.

“Hoothoot! I didn’t call for you,” she said, but she was anything but upset. The owl hooted as he jumped on her lap between her sketchbook and her stomach while Bonnie was cleaning Fletchling’s wings and she let out a happy squeal.

“Taking care of Pokémon makes you really happy, doesn’t it?” Clemont asked her joyfully.

“Yup!” Bonnie smiled.

“Oh, Bonnie,” Lexi said which made the girl look up at her. “I’ve got some Pokémon food in my bag that you can give out to all the Pokémon here.”

Bonnie almost dove into Lexi’s bag until she found the can that she was looking for. She opened it and gave some of the food to Hoothoot and Raichu first before she knelt down on the ground to give some to Pikachu and Fletchling. “Is that good Pokémon food?” she asked Pikachu who nodded enthusiastically. “Lexi made it herself.”

“She did?” Ask asked aghast.

Lexi smiled. “I’m not an expert when it comes to Pokémon nutrition, but I’m certainly fascinated by it and I’m still practicing with different flavours and nutrition's to get it just right for all Pokémon. It’s a challenging process, but it’s fun to do and the Pokémon love it.”

Before Ash could ask anything else a Dedenne snatched a chuck of food from Bonnie could give it away which surprised everyone. It ran all the way to the edge of a fallen tree where it gobbled down the food.

“Could that be the _very_ same Dedenne?” Clemont asked adjusting his glasses.

“Yeah, the one who ran away,” Bonnie said.

Lexi put her sketchbook back into her backpack and the now sleeping Hoothoot alongside it.

“It must’ve been following us this whole time,” Ash said.

“I wonder why,” Lexi tilted her head. “Maybe the food?”

Then Bonnie remembered something. “Come on, Clemont. Catch it please.”

"Alright.” As Clemont reached into his pocket Dedenne spurted away and taunted them for a second which worked.

“Come back,” Bonnie pleaded as she gave chase.

While Bonnie, Lexi, Clemont and Ash had to climb over a tree Ash looked at Fletchling. “Fletchling, follow it.”

“ _Fletchling_ ,” it said as it flew away. The others followed closely after that, further into the forest. Sadly, Fletchling lost Dedenne and was resting in a tree.

“Dedenne,” Bonnie called out in search. “Where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are!” Because she was looking all around her, she didn’t see a small ledge which made her fall backwards.

“Bonnie, you okay?” Lexi asked concerned as she rushed over to her.

“Yeah, it’s Dedenne,” Bonnie replied, pointing straight ahead of her. Lexi turned her head to see the Pokémon peeking with its head out of a hole. Bonnie basically leaped around. “Dedenne, there you are!” She almost caught it before Dedenne dived underneath the ground.

It reappeared again from another hole but Bonnie failed to catch it this time as well.

“Bunnelby,” Clemont said as he threw his Pokéball. “Get Dedenne out of that hole.”

“You too Pikachu,” Ash said.

As she watched Bunnelby and Pikachu dive into the holes Lexi was wondering if she should send out Raichu, but Raichu wasn’t particularly fond of going underground. So she kept floating next to Lexi instead.

Clemont, Bonnie and Ash all went to check the holes simultaneously and she had to chuckle quietly when Clemont accidentally pulled Pikachu out of one of the holes and got shocked in the process.

“Wow. That Dedenne sure is quick,” Ash said.

“Oh! I want it now!” Bonnie cried out, shaking a bit with disappointment.

Lexi placed her hands on Bonnie’s shoulders to console her. “It might not be gone yet.”

Bunnelby and Pikachu had not made it back from the holes yet, and it caused them to be a bit restless as the time passed. Bonnie almost shoved her entire head into a hole to have a closer look, and sighed in disdain when she pulled back. “I think they’re gone.”

Only then Bunnelby did reappear, but it was alone. “Maybe,” Ash said solemnly. “Pikachu hasn’t come back either.”

Clemont turned to Bunnelby. “Bunnelby, would you mind going back down there to look for Pikachu?”

“ _Bun-bee!_ ” It said and leaped back into the hole.

Lexi fed Raichu some more food as they waited for a little while. She couldn’t imagine the stress that Ash was under because he couldn’t find Pikachu, but he didn’t show it. “Pikachu will come back, Ash,” she tried to lift the weight from his shoulder a bit. He merely smiled weakly.

It was only a matter of minutes when Bunnelby popped up from hole, but alone. “How did it go, Bunnelby?” Clemont asked.

It lowered its ears and extended its hands. “ _Bunneelby_.”

“I guess you didn’t find Pikachu, did you?” Bonnie asked.

“I’m afraid that Pikachu might’ve gotten lost wandering through all those tunnels,” Clemont said.

“Clemont! We’ve just got to find Pikachu!”

“Fletchling,” Ash said. “Look for Pikachu from the air.”

“ _Fletch_!” It flew away above the trees within seconds.

While they waited there near the holes it became clear that everyone was starting to get a bit restless now that their company was incomplete. Lexi noticed that Hoothoot was still soundly asleep in her backpack, and hadn’t woken up from the commotion. Since Hoothoot was nocturnal that didn’t surprise her.

When Fletchling returned it motioned for them to follow it which they did with great haste. Fletchling led them away from the forest and towards a vast rock-wall where a river was spread out and a grass field. In the distance they could see Pikachu running towards them.

“I was so worried about you, buddy,” Ash said in relief.

Pikachu stood still and pointed backwards. “ _Pika-pika!_ ”

Somewhat further along the riverbank was Dedenne lying motionless in the grass. “Dedenne!” Bonnie cried out.

As they got closer to Dedenne and called its name there appeared to be no reaction. Something must’ve happened for Dedenne to remain as still like that.

“I’m scared,” Bonnie said, holding onto Lexi’s arm.

“How about the Pokémon Center?” Ash offered.

Clemont’s eyes met Lexi’s for a moment. “I think we should treat Dedenne right here. Let’s give it some electricity.”

“I take it you have a plan?” Lexi figured and Raichu muttered unconvincingly on her shoulder.

Clemont deeply chuckled. “Just leave it me. Remember the future is now thanks to science.” He rose to his feet with that glint in his glasses. “Clemontic Gear on!” Where he got that machine from, Lexi didn’t know, but whatever it was it was taller than he was. Clemont pushed his glasses back on his nose. “I’ve got the perfect machine for a situation like this. Presenting my Electricity Generator.” He took his time to point towards the machine.

“Another boring name,” Bonnie muttered.

“What does it do, Clemont?” Lexi questioned.

“Now observe,” Clemont went on as he removed a plastic board from the machine. “If you put a plastic clipboard under your arm and rub it like this.” He demonstrated his point and held it above Bonnie’s head and her hair immediately reacted to it. “The resulting friction causes the build-up of electrons and creates static electricity. See?” He removed the clipboard and put it back into the machine. “This brilliant machine uses that exact same principle. Which allows it to create a massive electrical charge." He placed Dedenne underneath a ball and placed his hand on a ledger. “And power on!”

What Clemont had just tried to explain to them next to the machine which started to rub the clipboards together, creating sparks.

“You see the electricity?” he asked, still with that glint in his glasses.

“I sure do,” Lexi said, wondering if this machine was really going to work.

“That’s awesome,” Ash agreed. “Science is so amazing!”

“You sure this is gonna work?” Bonnie asked uncertainly.

“Sure, I’m sure. Just watch,” Clemont optimistically responded.

The static electricity made its way through the machine and towards Dedenne where it released some sparks. Lexi’s jaw fell aghast at that result as Dedenne began to wake up.

“Great. I think you can turn it off now,” Ash said.

Clemont showed them a handle which they hadn’t seen before. “One problem. I can’t.”

The machine began to hum angrily. “Dedenne, get away!” Bonnie shouted frantically.

“You got to stop that thing,” Ash yelled.

Clemont shook his head. “Uh! I wish I knew how." His voice went up a few pitches. He screamed when the machine exploded in front of his eyes with a loud bang and smoke swirled around them.

It was silent for a while as most of the Pokémon left the area. “Did anyone get hurt?” Lexi asked worrisomely when she noticed the state of their hairs and pouted.

“ _Rai,_ ” Raichu sadly uttered and Lexi pulled the Pokémon onto her lap.

“Oopsie.” Clemont rubbed the back of his head. “I guess it’s back to the drawing board.”

“Yeah, look at my hair,” Bonnie whined with her eyes let down.

When Dedenne ran towards them they looked surprised. Dedenne appeared to be chipper.

“Well what do you know,” Lexi said as Dedenne ran in circles around them.

“Alright Dedenne sure is feeling a lot better,” Ash said as they all readjusted their hair.

“That’s what counts.” Clemont smiled. “All is well that ends well.”

Bonnie lay down on the grass and held her head in her hands. “Dedenne, I'm glad that you’re feeling all better.”

“ _Deneee_!” it said which made Bonnie chuckle.

Dedenne turned towards Clemont who muttered a ‘Huh". Lexi smiled. “It appears that Dedenne wants to thank you, Clemont.”

He shyly brushed the back of his head. “Come now. You don’t have to thank me.”

Bonnie hummed and leaped onto her feet when she remembered something important. “Clemont! Clemont! Catch it! Catch it!”

“Oh, hey that’s right. I totally forgot about doing that.” He was about to stand up when a voice from above interrupted him.

“Hold it right there!”

Lexi turned her head and saw that a large air balloon with a Meowth's head onto it, hovered above them. It could only be Team Rocket.

“Now prepare for trouble,” Jessie went on. “The it means you.”

Meowth jumped on the ledge of the basket. “Yoohoo!”

“Meanwhile,” James said with his arms crossed. “We’ll just take Pikachu and that unusual Pokémon the tall twerpette is holding. Giving it to the boss is the least we can do.”

Lexi tensed entirely as she rose to her feet. “I would never give you my Raichu,” she made clear.

“ _Rai-rai-chu_ ,” her friend said, clenching her paws.

“A Raichu?” Meowth repeated.

“By the way if you’re thinking of running you got another thing coming,” James said.

“Wait a minute,” Ash began. “This whole thing was your fault the whole time.”

“Why are you guys always being so mean to Pokémon?!” Bonnie shouted.

“Noisy aren’t you?” James fired back. “Inkay come on.” He threw a Pokéball towards the ground with a curve from which an Inkay appeared.

There was little time for them to react before Dedenne ran in front of Bonnie, Ash, Lexi and Clemont and was enraged.

“Dedenne, you want to battle, don’t you?” Clemont raised his fists. “So you can get back at them for what they did.”

“ _Ne-ne_!” Dedenne agreed.

“Great. Dedenne, Tackle.”

Lexi had to admit that Dedenne’s speed was uncanny as it charged towards where Inkay was floating.

“Inkay, use Foul Play!” James shouted.

Before Dedenne could hit Inkay, Inkay blocked it and send Dedenne to the ground.

“Now, Inkay, Psybeam, go!”

Inkay’s Psybeam nearly got Dedenne who got away just in time.

“Dedenne, use Tackle one more time,” Clemont said.

And like that Dedenne hit with a lot of speed behind its attack, astonishing Lexi who hadn’t thought that Dedenne would know how to battle like that.

“You’re doing great,” Clemont reassured it. “Alright, now use Nuzzle.”

“ _Denenene_.” It jumped while it rubbed its paws over its cheeks to charge electricity, which it used to nuzzle against Inkay.

“Wow!” Bonnie exclaimed gleefully as her eyes went wide and filled with hearts. “That move is so cute I like Dedenne even more.” And her reaction made Lexi chuckle.

“And better yet Nuzzle Paralyzes the other Pokémon,” Clemont explained.

“It’s an effective move for an Electric Type,” Lexi agreed.

“No way,” Bonnie said in awe.

Pikachu went to join Dedenne and Lexi looked at her Raichu. “Raichu, you should help them out.”

“ _Rai-rai!_ ” she said and as it floated from Lexi’s arms to where Dedenne and Pikachu were. The three of them eyed each other as Electricity sparked between them.

“Use Thunderbolt, Pikachu,” Ash said.

“You too, Raichu,” Lexi told her.

“And Dedenne you use Thundershock,” Clemont instructed.

How the thee of them did it Lexi didn’t know but they combined their electricity to send one large wave it towards Team Rocket’s balloon which exploded and Team Rocket disappeared into the horizon.

As Raichu returned to her Lexi gladly lifted her into her arms. “You were great, Raichu.”

“ _Rai_ ,” she squealed and Lexi realized that this was the first time that she had actually fought in a Battle and had instructed her Pokémon. This was a brand-new territory for her and her Pokémon.

Lexi saw how Dedenne began to grow more comfortable with all of the attention that it was getting from everyone. Pikachu told Ash what Dedenne had said to him through its sparks.

“Dedenne really wants to come with us?” Ash figured.

“Yes? Really?” Bonnie jumped up ecstatically and let out loud _Yipee_. “We'll have so much fun. You’ll see!”

Dedenne’s big eyes widened even further at the thought.

Bonnie clutched her brother’s arm. “Pretty, please?”

And Clemont couldn’t deny Bonnie that, not with the way she was pleading. His heart was too soft for that sometimes, but it made him endearing. Lexi loved that about him.

“Now it’s time. Go Pokéball.” Clemont gently threw the Ball towards Dedenne who faded inside. While the Ball twirled Bonnie had folded her hand together. When the Ball clicked Bonnie became the happiest that Lexi had ever seen her. “I did it!” He picked up the Ball to show it. “Yes. Alright. I caught Dedenne and I'll be keeping it for Bonnie.”

“This is so cool. Thank you,” Bonnie leaped up with him.

“Good job, Clemont,” Lexi smiled.

She then immediately turned to her brother. “Hey, can you let Dedenne come out? I want to take care of it.”

“Sure, I’ll do it right now.” Clemont released Dedenne from its Pokéball who immediately jumped into Bonnie’s arms.

“Well, you sure made Bonnie happy,” Lexi said impressed, and petted her Raichu.

Clemont’s blue eyes looked to her scarlet ones. “I'm only glad that I could contribute to that.”

“You’re a great big brother, Clemont.” He turned his head away before she could see the look on his face.

“Hi there, I'm Bonnie,” Bonnie said as she showed Dedenne around. “And see that’s my brother Clemont. That’s Lexi and Raichu.” Raichu waved her paw cheerfully. “And that’s Pikachu and Ash.” And Pikachu did the same.

“Nice to meet ya,” Ash greeted.

“It’s good to see you, Lexi added.

Bonnie set down on the grass and used her towel to clean up Dedenne who seemed only pleased with her caressing. When Bonnie petted Dedenne’s tail it reacted in the same way that Pikachu and Raichu always did, so Pikachu immediately rushed over to her for some petting.

When Bonnie unintentionally began to nuzzle Dedenne’s cheek, Lexi was about to say something but the girl got hit with a Nuzzle attack instead.

“Nuzzle is one of Dedenne’s moves,” Clemont said. “I guess you forgot.”

“Don’t worry you’ll get used to it in no time,” Lexi assured her while Raichu brushed her head against her temple, being incredibly affectionate. But it only did that with Lexi.

“Yeah, and now I can feel what it’s like to be Paralyzed,” Bonnie answered. When Dedenne yawned Bonnie came to action. “It fell asleep.”

“Then you better let it sleep,” Lexi suggested.

“Of course,” Clemont said. “You see Dedenne tend to fall asleep a lot. That’s just one of the things they do to conserve their energy.”

“Awesome an energy saver,” Ash said.

“Wow. Okay.” Bonnie carefully placed Dedenne into her bag without waking it up. “You can take a nap in here.”

“Let’s get going,” Ash offered.

“Alright, let’s hit the road,” Clemont replied.

Bonnie let out a loud yeah, but Ash, Lexi and Clemont all shushed her.

“We don’t want to wake up Dedenne,” Lexi whispered.

And they all quietly laughed as they continued their way to Santalune City.


	5. A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!

After having wandered through the forest of Route 4 it was a welcoming sight to see the walls and buildings of Santalune City and its citizens. Lexi would’ve loved to take in the structure’s and the Pokémon that she saw everywhere.

Only Lexi wasn’t granted any time to do that. Because Ash was restless and determined for his first Gym Battle in the Kalos region he wasted no time and he had spent the better part of their route running, leaving the others no chance than to tag along.

Lexi didn’t hate running, but she wasn’t particularly fond of it either. There were so many things that she could be doing instead, but she didn’t want to get left behind by the others.

Ash didn’t slow down an inch. “Santalune Gym you better look out. I’m gonna get my first Kalos Badge from you.”

The person who was struggling the most with all the running was none other than Clemont who protested heavily. “Come on, guys. Can’t you slow down a little?”

He tripped over something and landed flat with his face on the pavement. Lexi turned her heels and went over to him with her Raichu floating beside her. Raichu was fortunate that she could float on her tail so she didn’t have to run.

Lexi helped Clemont sit up straight while Raichu aided as well. “No pain?” she asked and he shook his head and petted Raichu’s head.

“Clemont, hurry up,” Ash pressed on, making Lexi frown.

“One thing,” Clemont said. “And I think it’s kind of impressed. Do you have any idea where the Santalune Gym might be located?”

“No clue. Course I don’t.”

“And you were going to let us run anyway,” Lexi uttered. “We should ask someone for directions.”

Ash instead leaped onto the ledge of a fountain and pointed in one direction. “I figure stuff out best when I run. Keep moving ahead and you can’t go wrong. That’s the way we roll.”

“Well, we don’t,” Lexi replied deadpan.

“ _Rai-rai_ ,” Raichu agreed as she threw her arms around Lexi’s neck.

When they heard the sound of a camera shutter clicking, they all turned their heads. A woman who must have been a little older than Lexi was with light blonde hair had snapped a picture of Ash and Pikachu.

“Thanks so much for the great pic,” she said and Lexi, Clemont and Bonnie all went closer to check it out. “The of you seem to have the makings of a great team.”

Ash smiled. “Hey thanks. Pikachu is my partner.”

“ _Pikachu_ ,” it happily said.

“Fyi if you’re going to the Santalune Gym, make a right at that corner.” She pointed them in the right direction.

“Yeah. Thanks a lot for the info.” Ash eyed Lexi and Clemont for a second. “I told you we can’t go wrong.” He jumped from the fountain and ran away. “Let’s move, Pikachu.”

“Uuh, Ash! Not so fast!” Clemont called after him. He looked at the woman and bowed. “T-thank you for your assistance.”

“Thanks, a whole lot,” Lexi smiled as she ran after Bonnie and Ash with Raichu still around her shoulder.

With the directions from the woman it was only a brief run until the Gym appeared in front of them. It was such a different sight than the Lumiose Gym, but it had that same feeling to it.

“Now if I remember the facts correctly,” Clemont began when they stood still in front of it. “The Santalune Gym specializes in Bug Pokémon.” Since Clemont was a Gym Leader himself he must’ve acquired that information through that circle.

“I can’t wait to go inside,” Bonnie said. “It’s gonna be fun.”

“I'm curious to see the inside as well,” Lexi said, holding her glasses.

“Hello in there. I want to challenge you to a battle,” Ash announced himself. The door of the Gym flung open and a Pokémon lunged itself right into Ash’s face, who fell backwards. “It’s Helioptile!”

“Welcome, Ash. And Pikachu,” a woman greeted who stepped down the steps. Helioptile wrapped itself around the woman, so it was clearly its trainer. “It’s nice to see you both again.”

“Hey, Alexa. I didn’t know you were here.” Ash got to his feet.

“I finished up my reporting and thought you’d be here soon so I waited. So are these your new friends?”

“Yup. I met them in Lumiose City.”

“Hi, Alexa,” Bonnie said with Dedenne resting on the top of her head. “My name is Bonnie and this is Dedenne. And this is my brother.”

“I’m Clemont. It’s nice to meet you.” He bowed politely.

“And that’s Lexi who’s like my big sister and her Raichu.”

Lexi chuckled at the introduction. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alexa.”

Raichu waved with her paw. “ _Rai_!”

Clemont looked at Ash. “That’s quite amazing. You already knew the Gym Leader.”

“She’s not the Gym Leader,” Ash cleared up. “You see Alexa is actually a Pokémon journalist.”

“That’s right,” Alexa agreed. “The Gym Leader is my younger sister Viola.”

“That’s me,” a female voice from behind them said and they all turned their heads, only to see the young woman who had given them directions to get here earlier. “Nice to see you again.”

“You mean _you’re_ Alexa’s sister?” Ash questioned.

“Oh,” Alexa said. “I take it you already met each other.”

Viola walked closer to them. “Right, at the fountain. I took a picture of Pikachu and Ash. Alexa said you wanted to challenge me while I was gone.”

“I still do. How about it?”

Viola grinned. “Sure, please come inside.”

As they followed Viola into her Gym they were brought into a room with large walls where all sorts of pictures of Pokémon were framed. Lexi sure was impressed by the sight of it.

“Wow. You took all these pictures, Viola? Ash asked.

“These are just a few of the pictures I’ve taken,” Viola said.

“She’s got quite talent for capturing Bug Types,” Alexa added. “She even helps me out with my reporting from time to time.”

“This is great work,” Clemont said important. “It really captures the love that you have for your subjects.”

“Sure does. You can see how much you care about Bug Types," Bonnie added mesmerized. 

Lexi took a closer look at one of the portraits. “It’s astounding. It’s almost as if these Pokémon can fly away at any second.” Seeing all of these pictures made her itch to try and illustrate some wild Pokémon herself.

“I know!” Bonnie blurted out, startling Lexi and Raichu who jumped back when Bonnie turned around. “Viola, you’re a keeper!”

Bonnie’s eyes went all wide due to her excitement and her emotions.

She went down on one knee in front of Viola. “I mean please take care of my brother.”

Viola clearly wasn’t sure how to react to that. “We’re a little bit confused,” Alexa uttered.

Clemont jumped in front of Bonnie, his face gone entirely red due to the embarrassment. “Bonnie, I told you to stop this a million times.”

“You know that you need somebody to take care of you,” Bonnie clarified and smiled. “I know that Viola will make you a nice wife.”

Had Lexi not been in love with Clemont herself this whole situation wouldn’t have stung as much as it did now. Lexi absolutely hated it whenever Bonnie did this, which she bad done a couple of times in the past. Sure, Bonnie meant well, but it didn’t make it easier for Lexi.

Raichu was the only one to notice the change in her mood and silently pressed her paws against Lexi’s cheeks to reassure her and Lexi was so grateful for her at that moment.

“A nice wife?” Viola repeated doubtfully and Lexi could only sympathize with her.

“Ah! No! This is so embarrassing!” Clemont cried out. “Activate Aipom-Arm!” his Aipom-Arm grabbed Bonnie from behind and Clemont dragged her away with him out of the room. “Won’t you please just mind your own business.”

“I hope you’ll think about it, Viola,” Bonnie sing-songed on her way out.

“Such a unique little girl,” Alexa said.

Lexi smiled meekly. “Tell me about it.”

“So shall we, Ash? How about that battle? Viola asked, completely changed the subject.

“Great!” Ash eagerly replied.

Lexi turned her head to Raichu. “Do you want to watch the Gym Battle, Raichu?”

Raichu raised her paws excitedly. “ _Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai!_ ”

Lexi followed the others through a door which led to the Santalune Gym. The Battlefield was surrounded by pretty trees to give it some forestry feeling and was inside a glass building.

She took her place next to Bonnie and Clemont with Alexa on the side of the Battlefield where they could stand and have a good view. Raichu floated next to her.

“This is my first Gym Battle that I’ll be watching,” Lexi said with a softer voice.

Clemont’s gaze lingered to hers. “You’ve seen me battle.”

At that she smiled. “I've seen you battle lots of time, Clemont. What I meant is that this my first battle other than yours.” He chuckled at that.

“The Santalune Gym Battle between Ash, the challenger, and Viola, the Santalune Gym Leader will now begin,” a female referee announced. “Each side will have the use of two Pokémon and the battle will be over when either trainers Pokémon are unable to continue. Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon.”

“My lens is always focused on victory no matter what. Surskit, go!” Viola threw one of her Pokéball’s from which her Surskit appeared.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Surskit, the pond-skater Pokémon. Surskit can walk on water as if it was skating. It attracts prey with the sweet aroma it produces**_**. “

“My first Kalos Gym battle,” Ash said, filled with excitement. “And I'm gonna start it off with, Pikachu.”

“Ash is using Pikachu,” Bonnie exclaimed.

“That’s because Pikachu got a big advantage over Surskit who is a Bug and Water Type,” Clemont explained to her.

Lexi cupped her mouth. “Good luck, Ash and Pikachu!”

“ _Ra-ra-rai_!”

The referee raised her arm. “Now let the Battle begin.”

Ash did it also. “Pikachu, let’s start this with Quick Attack.”

“ _Cha! Pi-pi-pi_.” Pikachu took off with great speed across the Battlefield.

“Quick, Surskit. Use protect,” Viola’s response was imminent.

Surskit’s Protect blocked Pikachu before it could get there and threw it back.

“Go around Surskit and use Iron Tail,” Ash said.

Pikachu did so and reached the other side of the field.

“Surskit, dodge it!”

Lexi had been clueless about the speed a Surskit possessed, but this Surskit was faster than she had anticipated and it dodged easily. It skated around Pikachu with its little legs.

“Focus, Pikachu,” Ash instructed. “Use Electroball and stop Surskit.”

Pikachu leaped up high to fire off an Electroball. But before the attack could reach, Viola intervened.

“Surskit, use Ice Beam.”

Surskit’s Ice Beam stopped the Electroball which blew up.

Lexi, Clemont and Bonnie gasped on the side-line at the sight because it was unexpected.

“My sister is very strong,” Alexa said to them because of their reaction. “Defeating her is no easy task.”

Viola was smirking. “This is where it begins. Use Ice Beam on the field.”

Pikachu tried to doge it but the Ice Beam hit the ground all around it, turning into one gigantic ice rink.

“Oh, the Battlefield is frozen,” Bonnie uttered.

“This sure is going to make this battle more difficult for Pikachu,” Lexi realized, and Ash should keep that in mind if he wanted to win this.

“ _Ruh-rai_ ,” her Raichu agreed sadly because it thought that Pikachu wasn’t going to win this now so Lexi held her in her arms.

Pikachu was struggling to keep standing because of the slippery field and trying not to slip.

“Our ice Battlefield is picture perfect,” Viola said smugly. “Surskit, let’s go.”

Surskit skated across the ice like a professional figure skater, and around Pikachu who could merely watch.

“Hang in there,” Ash called out. “Use Iron Tail.”

That was something Pikachu could do and it used its tail to hit Surskit in the face when it came close causing it to twirl across the field.

“Get it together, Surskit, and use Ice Beam."

“Even more ice?” Lexi asked perplexed.

As Surskit’s Ice Beam came closer Ash intervened. “Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt.” Pikachu’s attack didn’t stop the Ice Beam and it flew backwards. “Pikachu no!”

Viola extended her arm. “Now use your picture-perfect Signal Beam.”

The Signal Beam threw Pikachu all the way across the field where it remained motionless on the ice.

“Pikachu is unable to battle!” the referee shouted. “Surskit wins.”

Ash rushed to get Pikachu and held it to check up on it. “You were great out there. Thanks, buddy.

“You trained Pikachu quite well but it still has a long way to go before it can beat my Surskit,” Viola clarified.

Ash placed Pikachu on the side of the Battlefield and picked up another Pokéball. “I'll beat it now with this Pokémon. Fletchling let’s go!”

“Fletch-Fletchling,” it said as it appeared from the Ball.

“Wow Fletchling will be great,” Bonnie said. “It can attack from above so the frozen ground won’t do a thing.”

“This is some clever thinking on Ash’s part,” Lexi agreed. “What do you think, Raichu?”

“ _Rai_!” she optimistically said.

“A Flying Type like Fletchling has an advantage over Surskit too,” Clemont added.

A girl entered the Gym through a side door mid-battle and approached the field.

“Can I help you?” Alexa asked, which caught her off guard.

The girl couldn’t have been older than ten years old due to her height and appearance. Her hair was the colour of caramel and reached below her shoulders. She wore a red fedora and an adorable outfit.

“I was wondering if it would be okay if I watched them battle,” she answered.

“Of course,” Alexa said. “That would be just fine. Welcome.”

“Why don’t you join us over here?” Clemont suggested.

“There is plenty of space here.” Lexi smiled, readjusting her glasses.

“Yeah!” Bonnie said. “It’s getting real good.”

The girl smiled in relief. “That’s so nice of you. Thanks.” She joined them on that side of the Battlefield and stood next to Bonnie.

“Okay, Fletchling. Peck let’s go!” Ash instructed which brought their attention back to the battle.

Fletchling twirled around rapidly as its beak lit up. It dove downwards with serious speed.

“Quick, dodge it,” Viola countered and Surskit did so. “Now use Ice Beam.” From what Lexi had witnessed Ice Beam really was Surskit’s signature move.

The Ice Beam nearly hit Fletchling who dove aside in time.

“Yeeey!” Bonnie jumped up. “Go for it Fletchling."

“Awesome!” the girl said.

Viola extended her arm. “Surskit use Sticky Web.”

“Oh no,” Lexi muttered because she was familiar with that certain Bug move.

“Fletchling, Double Team,” Ash reacted.

Copies of Fletchling appeared all over the field, and Surskit shot at them with its Sticky Web and only left the real Fletchling in the air.

“It dodged everything!” Clemont said impressed.

“Alright. Attack! Attack! Attack!” Bonnie basically chanted, making Lexi smirk at her enthusiasm which never wavered.

“Fletchling, use Razor Wind!” Ash said.

Smoke appeared all around Surskit when Fletchling’s Razor Wind hit it full on, and it fell motionless on the ground.

“Surskit is unable to battle,” the referee announced. “Fletchling wins!”

Lexi, Clemont, Bonnie and the new girl all hollered an ‘ _alright’_ at that victory. Even though Lexi wasn’t someone who battled in Gym matches herself, she sure was concerned and into other people’s matches. She really got wrapped up in it. The last time she had felt like this was when Clemont had battled his last Gym battle before they left Lumiose City.

Bonnie palmed the new girl’s hand who was just as excited. “Did you see how totally awesome the way Ash battled?”

The girl nodded. “Uha. I sure did.”

“Now both sides have one Pokémon left,” Clemont said. “Ash just might win this.”

“You’re right, Clemont,” Lexi agreed. “Ash still has a good chance.”

“Time for me to beat your other Pokémon,” Ash challenged. “And for me to get my first Kalos Gym Badge.”

Viola didn’t look amused. “It’s not gonna be _that_ easy. My Gym Leader pride is on the line.” She showed them another Pokéball. “Let’s do this, Vivillon.”

The Pokémon which came out of the Ball was a beautiful Vivillon with pink wings. “It’s so beautiful,” Lexi uttered in fascination. “You can just tell how good Viola has been taking care of it.”

Ash pulled out his Pokédex to check. “ ** _ **Vivillon, the scale Pokémon. Vivillon are skilfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you’ll find a spring you follow a Vivillon.**_** ”

“So beautiful. I want my own,” Lexi muttered softly.

Clemont laughed. “I already thought that you were going to say that.”

Lexi’s eyes met his, and they were soothing. “Am I that predictable?”

“No, I just know what kind of Pokémon you prefer, Lexi.” He gently nudged her shoulder with his in a teasing manner and she giggled.

“ _Rai-Ruh,_ ” Raichu waved with her paws for attention.

“Well, you’re still the prettiest,” she assured her and petted her behind her ear.

“Alright Fletchling, Peck!” Ash called out.

As Fletchling prepared for its attack by gaining speed in the air Clemont baled his hands. “See! Flying Type moves are super effective against Vivillon.”

“Vivillon use Psychic,” Viola countered.

Vivillon took control of Fletchling with its attack and pushed it away. “What happened?” Ash immediately asked.

“Since I made an ice Battlefield, I want you to experience what it’s all about.”

Vivillon slammed Fletchling into the frozen ground causing everybody to gasp. Thea landing clearly took a toll on Fletchling.

“Fletchling, are you okay?” Fletchling flew up again. “Alright!”

“Use gust.”

Vivillon flapped with its wings and send out heavy and strong air currents towards Fletchling who was trying not to get blown away. But Fletchling was only a tiny bird and landed against the glass wall and into a web.

“Oh no, it got stuck in Sticky Web.” Lexi covered her mouth behind her hands.

“Break free! You can do it Fletchling!” Ash tried to snap it out of it, but Fletchling couldn’t budge.

“A picture-perfect opportunity.” Viola made a camera symbol with her hands. “Vivillon, Solar Beam!”

There was sunlight everywhere because of the glass building so Vivillon had no problem charging. Only Fletchling had no way of escaping this. The Solar Beam didn’t miss its goal and Fletchling fell down, not on the field.

“Fletchling is unable to battle,” the referee announced. “Vivillon wins which means the victor is Viola the Gym Leader.”

And that was that. There was nothing more to be done about it. Lexi wasn’t sure what to say now because this loss has sure dampened her spirits.

“ _Rah-rai_ ,” Raichu sadly said.

She followed Bonnie and Clemont towards the field where Ash was knelt with Fletchling. Clemont had grabbed hold of Pikachu.

“We need to get them both to the Pokémon Center,” Clemont insisted as he handed Pikachu to Ash who was still holding Fletchling as well. “I’m sure that battle put them through a lot.”

Ash eyed his Pokémon for a second and Lexi could tell he was trying not to cry. He turned to Viola. “I know I lost, but I’ll come back here stronger. When I do, I hope you’ll let me have a rematch.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Viola assured him. “Come back any time."

Ash looked at his friends. “Let’s go.” He ran off but Bonnie, Lexi and Clemont were close behind him as they made it out of the Gym.

The way towards the Pokémon Center was pretty simple because it was basically a few streets away from the Gym. Ash pretty much rushed inside to hand over his Pokémon to Nurse Joy, whose Wiggytufffs’s put them on two stretchers.

“Nurse Joy, please look after my Pokémon,” Ash pleaded and he looked defeated.

The Wiggytufffs’s pushed the stretchers through a door. “Don’t worry, Ash. They’ll all be ready in no time,” Nurse Joy reassured him.

While Ash his Pokémon were being taken care of the four of them went outside near the Battlefield. Lexi, Clemont and Bonnie were seated around a table on the terrace while Ash sat by himself at the other side of the Battlefield.

Lexi was quietly sketching some Pokémon which she couldn’t get from her mind while Raichu sat next to her. She had found Hoothoot still asleep in her backpack and she had woken him up so that Bonnie could feed him and Dedenne with Lexi’s made Pokémon food.

“Here, eat up,” Bonnie said to her Dedenne as she handed it some food. Dedenne eagerly began to munch on it which made Bonnie giggle. “Oh, Dedenne you’re such a cutiepie.”

“It must’ve been really hungry,” Clemont figured.

Lexi cursed softly when her Hoothoot grabbed one of her coloured pencils which she was just about to use. “Are you being serious?” Hoothoot let out a chirp-like laugh. “I guess you must have an abundance of energy since you slept so much. I always have my hands full when I’m with you. Can I get it back, please?” Hoothoot hesitated for a second before giving the pencil back. “Thank you kindly." She gave him some of food which he took with him when he landed on her hat, making Lexi smile. “I'm sure never going to finish this drawing with you around.” The owl hooted as it began to eat.

“What are you even drawing?” Bonnie wondered curiously.

Lexi handed Raichu some food as well and was about to say something but Clemont beat her to it. “I bet you she’s drawing Viola’s Vivillon because she was definitely swooning about it.”

She huffed. “I was _not_ swooning, Clemont.”

“Are you sure?” It was obvious to her that he was just teasing.

“Hah-Hah,” she laughed sarcastically and they all laughed. Lexi showed them the illustration of Vivillon that she had been working on so that they could have a look.

“It’s pretty,” Bonnie said with big eyes.

“You sure captured Vivillon’s likeness well, Lexi.” Clemont smiled and she joined him. When Clemont turned his face towards the Battlefield his face fell when they saw someone approach Ash.

Lexi, Clemont and Bonnie went over there since they recognized the girl who came to return Ash his backpack.

“Hey, you’re that girl from before,” Bonnie said.

“Before?” Ash repeated hesitantly.

“She was standing with us during your Gym battle,” Clemont explained.

“My name is Bonnie.” She pointed towards Clemont. “And this is my big brother.”

“I'm Clemont’” he introduced himself.

Bonnie enthusiastically pointed towards Lexi. “And this is Clemont’s best friend."

Lexi’s smile enlarged. “My name is Lexi and this are my Raichu and Hoothoot.” Raichu was hovering next her and waved her paws while Hoothoot remained on her hat.

Bonnie now pointed towards her own head. “And say hello to Dedenne.”

“Nice to meet you,” the girl chuckled.

“What do ya know?” Ash asked. “Sorry I was so busy battling I didn’t see you there.”

“Oh, that’s okay.”

“My name is Ash."

“Yeah, I know,” the girl said. Lexi frowned at that. “Serena is my name. Do you remember -" her question got interrupted when sound came over the stereo, letting them know that Ash his Pokémon had healed.

The five of them went inside the Pokémon Center lobby where they found Nurse Joy behind the counter. “Thank you for waiting,” she said. “Your Pikachu and Fletchling are now fully recovered and feels fine.”

Both Fletchling and Pikachu landed on one of Ash his shoulders who appeared to be extremely relieved. “That’s great. Thank you, Nurse Joy.”

“My pleasure."

“Fletchling and Pikachu this is Serena. She was with Clemont, Lexi and Bonnie watching us battle.” Pikachu and Fletchling greeted her.

“Hi you two. Nice to meet you.” Serena looked puzzled when she saw Nurse Joy. “I just realized something. Nurse Joy how did you get to the Pokémon Center from Route 4 without passing me?”

Nurse Joy was a bit confused. “But is that the Nurse Joy you met on Route 4?” Ash asked contently, because he already knew.

“Couldn’t be,” Nurse Joy answered. “The Nurse Joy you met on Route 4 was my cousin.”

“Your cousin?” Serena asked flabbergasted.

“I knew it.” Ash laughed.

Nurse Joy showed them a family photo which was filled with lots of Nurse Joy's. “Here is a photo of me and my cousins during the Nursing Workshop.”

‘Wow it’s the same in Kalos too.”

“That’s a whole lot of Nurse Joy,” Lexi muttered.

“Oh right,” Serena said. “I was hoping you would look at my Pokémon too.” She opened her Pokéball and out came a Fennekin.

While the others awed Lexi laughed when Fennekin walked over to her and pressed her head against Lexi’s hand, initiating a pet from her which Lexi gladly gave.

“It’s great to see you again Fennekin,” Lexi said.

Serena was puzzled. “How does my Fennekin know you?

Lexi smiled. “Professor Sycamore is my father and he’s training me as his assistant. Your Fennekin happens to be one of the Pokémon who I’ve been taking care of for some time. I just didn’t know that it was already chosen by a trainer.”

Serena was visibly perplexed. “Wow, Professor Sycamore’s daughter.”

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Fennekin, the fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snatch on twigs.**_** ”

“I guess it’s a fire Pokémon,” Ash said.

“It’s so cute!” Bonnie squealed.

“Yes,” Serena agreed. “I got it from Professor Sycamore.”

“You see,” Clemont began. “Fennekin is one of three Pokémon new trainers may choose from.” There was a glint in his glasses and Lexi chuckled. “Therefore, I can deduce that you’re a new trainer. “

“Right. I just started my journey.”

“I’ll be glad to look at Fennekin,” Nurse Joy said. “Please wait right here while I give a thorough exam.”

Alexa chose that moment to walk inside. “Ash, it looks like Pikachu and Fletchling are fully recovered. Let me guess, you’re gonna start training right away.”

“Of course I am,” Ash replied. “Wanna help me out?”

While the others went for the Battlefield outside Lexi remained behind and only Clemont noticed it. “Aren’t you coming, Lexi?” he asked.

She tilted her head. “I want to call my dad actually.”

He took a few steps closer and pulled her in for a brief hug. “That makes sense. Just know that we’re outside when you’re ready.”

“Thank you, Clemont.”

He smiled. “Any time.” With that he turned around and walked away while Lexi and Raichu headed towards the phones and chose the one in the back.

She dialed the number of the Sycamore lab. Since it was only past lunchtime that meant that her dad should be around somewhere if she was lucky. Her heart jolted when her dad’s face appeared on the screen.

“Is that my darling Lexi?” he asked with glee in his eyes. “And Raichu too.”

“ _Raaaaai_.” Raichu tried to touch her dad’s face on the screen.

“Hi dad. I wanted to let you know that we made it to Santalune City.”

“Wow, you’re at Santalune City already. Please tell me how you and the others are doing. Are you alright? Sleeping okay?”

She smiled. “I'm doing great and I'm having a ton of fun. I was a bit anxious at first to leave you and the first night was especially tough, but Clemont got me through that. I’m focusing more on all of the Pokémon that I'm meeting and sketching them so I can study them. And also, all the am battles I'm witnessing.”

There was relief in his face at her answer. “That’s wonderful to hear, Lexi. That reassures me tremendously because you know how worried I tend to be. I can’t wait to for you to show me your research and drawings when we see each other in person again.”

“I can’t wait for that either. How are you doing?”

“Trying to cope the lack of my daughter in my life these days, but I cannot complain. I’ve been very busy as usual.”

“That’s good. Do you remember a young trainer named Serena who you gave a Fennekin to?”

“I sure do, but how do you know her? She was here only a few days ago. What about her?”

Lexi licked her lips. “Well we met her here at the Santalune Gym during Ash’s battle and so I saw her Fennekin again who immediately recognized me.”

“What are the chances of that?” He smiled. “How did Ash’s battle against Viola go?”

“Unfortunately, he lost and he’s currently training with his Fletchling and Pikachu for a rematch.”

Her dad was about to ask something else but Lexi heard the voice of Sophie on the other side talking to him about something. When he looked back at Lexi, he looked somewhat sad. “Lexi dear, I’ve there is something that I need to do. I have to leave I'm sorry.”

She definitely hadn’t expected that scenario, and she tried to hide her disappointment. “It’s okay. They need you. I’ll call back when I can.”

“I appreciate that. We'll talk soon. Thank you, Lexi." And like that the screen went black and Lexi got hit with a sudden wave of depression and loneliness because she was all the way out here. Without him.

 ** **He didn’t even say I love you****.

Lexi wasn’t sure that she could move and when Raichu tried to comfort her by brushing tears from her cheeks, everything overwhelmed her.


	6. Battling on Tin Ice!

The gust that came from Noivern’s strong wings was still causing difficulty for Fletchling and Pikachu to not get swept away by it. The balloons Ash had attached to them was to keep them balanced. Alexa had been kind enough to let Ash train against her Pokémon for his upcoming rematch.

Clemont had been on the side of the Battlefield watching the training with Bonnie and Serena for some time while Ash tried to deal with Noivern’s Gust.

While the training continued Clemont got aware of Lexi’s Raichu which came floating towards him with great haste which alarmed him. Raichu never went anywhere without Lexi.

“ _Rah-rai-rai-rai-rai,_ ” she said frantically and began to tug on the sleeve of his jumpsuit.

Worry washed over him like a wave. “Is it Lexi?” He hadn’t seen his best friend for some time, not since she went to make her phone call.

Raichu nudged her head against Clemont’s back so that she could push him along with her. The training was still ongoing and only Serena and Bonnie had gotten aware of the commotion.

“Take me to her, Raichu.”

“I want to come with you, Clemont,” Bonnie insisted, and Clemont tensed. “Lexi is important to me too. I love her and I want to see if she’s okay.”

Clemont smiled meekly. “That’s why I need you to stay here with Serena if that’s alright with her. I'll come back when I know more.”

“I'll keep an eye on Bonnie,” Serena said, which was extremely generous of her.

“Thank you. I’ll come back.”

Clemont followed Raichu who floated back passed the Battlefield and towards the entrance of the Pokémon Center. He couldn’t help but quicken his pace because he was filled with dread about what could’ve happened to Lexi. He couldn’t waste any time.

As he stepped inside the Pokémon Center nothing appeared out of the ordinary or to have changed during the time he had been outside. Raichu led him passed the counter and to where the phones were. On the seat of the last phone Lexi was seated. Her pink hair was dishevelled and he could see tears streaming down her cheek while her gaze remained focused on the black screen of the phone. Her glasses had come off and lay in her lap.

And it broke his heart to see her like that. Lexi the girl who he admired more than anyone. The girl who he had been in love with for an embarrassingly long time. It was as if every nerve inside his body kicked him into action. He couldn’t sit by like this while she was suffering. That was unlike him. She meant that much to him and she needed him.

He rushed towards her and knelt beside her. “Lexi. Lexi,” he called to her to get her attention, but she didn’t stir. Raichu wailed quietly next to him. This was why Raichu had come for him because she was worried about her trainer. Clemont couldn’t let Lexi continue to sit like this in this state where everyone could see her.

In an instant he placed his arm around her shoulder to lift her onto her feet as Raichu grabbed her glasses. She said nothing, but she allowed him move her. Clemont wrapped her arm around him to guide her out of the Pokémon Center and towards a back patio which was unoccupied and which was on the other side of the Battlefield.

He put here down on a wooden bench without a word. She still appeared to be in that same trans-like state and gave no reaction. Tears escaped from her eyes and Clemont hated to see her as vulnerable and sad as she was now.

He sat next to her and simply enfolded her in his arms and pressed her against him. Her head was buried into his shoulder. Clemont wasn’t sure if his action had any effect on her, but this was all that he could do. He needed to be here for her until she was ready to talk and he would wait as long as she needed him to.

All track of time was lost as they continued to sit there in total silence. Raichu was resting in her trainer’s lap. Lexi was shaking quietly in his arms, still didn’t say a single word. It was gut wrenching to say the least.

Raichu peeped up her head when Lexi began to stir slightly. Lexi moved her head backwards and it allowed Clemont to see that her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. He wanted to be careful with her and didn’t want to rush her.

“When you’re ready,” he made clear.

She looked downwards for a few moments while she tried to think of how to form her sentence. Her lips were chapped from dryness. “You might think it’s embarrassing,” was the first thing that she had said for at least an hour.

“It isn’t when it has this effect on you, Lexi. You can tell me anything and I won’t judge.” He refused to remove his arms from around her shoulders as Raichu crawled closer against Lexi.

It was almost as if her drain had opened entirely. “It happened during my call with my dad and everything went well first we talked for a little bit about how we were doing. When our conversation got cut short because his presence was required somewhere else it suddenly hit me how much I missed him I just felt lonely and sad without him. I know it’s silly because I should be old enough to be without my dad for some time.”

“There is nothing silly about this. You’re simply home sick and that’s perfectly fine. You got overwhelmed by your own feelings and had a mental breakdown. Let’s not forget that you only started on your journey less than a week ago and you’re still accumulating. You can only grow from this. There is nothing wrong about feeling weak and about missing someone,” he consoled her.

“I just didn’t want to trouble anyone with my true emotions.”

“You never are. You must know by now that we all care about you.” He looked down at Raichu. “It was Raichu who came to get me because she was concerned about you.”

At the mention of her name Raichu gave Lexi her glasses back and wrapped her arms around her neck. “You did?” Lexi asked in amazement, as she put on her glasses.

 _“Rai-rai_!” she confirmed.

“Lexi,” Clemont said which made her meet his gaze. “You’re not alone out here. If you need me, I'm here because you don’t have to suffer alone. It would mean so much to me if you would talk to me whenever you feel gloom the next time. I’ll listen to you.”

Lexi wiped the dried-up tears from her cheek and smiled meekly. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You shouldn’t worry about that because I'm staying with you until you personally tell me leave.”

She threw her arms around him. Her pink hair brushed against his chin and he could smell the scent of her orchid shampoo that she had used to wash it with. “That's never then.” And Clemont was more than okay with that as long as he could play a part in her life. “I cannot thank you enough for everything that you’ve done for me.”

“You’ll always have me, Lexi,” he promised.

When Lexi broke the embrace, she appeared to be more at ease thanks to him. “I forgot to ask, but how is Ash’s training going?”

“He’s trying his best to beat that Gust Attack and Alexa has been of big help to him. I’m sure they’re probably all still there.”

“Don’t you want to go and see it?”

“Not until you come with me. Your well-being is of much more importance to me than Ash’s training.”

There was actually a smile on Lexi’s lips, but it was faint. “I feel a whole lot better now. We can go.” She brushed her pink hair and tied them back into their usual twin pigtails.

Clemont was easiest the nicest person that Lexi knew and his simple words could set her whole soul alight. “I’m proud of you.” Being the gentleman that he was he assisted her on her feet and escorted her away from the patio. Raichu remained with her little arms wrapped around her neck as if she was too scared to let go of Lexi.

When they arrived at the Battlefield Lexi saw that training was put on hold and that Ash and his Pokémon were taking a break. On the side-line Bonnie was seated with Serena and when she caught sight of Lexi approaching alongside Clemont, Bonnie lunged at her and Lexi twirled her around in her arms.

“Lexi! I was so worried about you! Are you okay? What happened to you?” Bonnie spoke rapidly, which displayed her fear.

Lexi decided to be honest about her feelings because she appreciated the girl’s concern for her. “I was having an emotional breakdown,” she explained softly, but did not get into detail into why because that was between Clemont and her. “I got a bit homesick, and your brother was nice enough to help me through it.” At the mention of their moment Clemont smiled.

“That’s not so weird. So you’re doing better now?”

“I will be thanks to you and Clemont,” she assured her. It was at moments like these that Lexi was grateful for how exceptionally close she was with Bonnie and Clemont. “There’s nothing to worry about. Why don’t you show me how you’ve been taking care of Pikachu and Fletchling?”

And Bonnie did just that and demonstrated greatly how she had been taking care of Fletchling and Pikachu during their training. When Ash continued with his training against Alexa, Fletchling and Pikachu demonstrated how hard they had been training and Noivern’s Gust didn’t send them flying away. Instead they were able to attack back which was a tremendous change.

By the time their practice halted was when it was already dusk, which meant they had been practicing the whole afternoon. Ash his Pokémon were drained from their energy to keep up with the Gust Attacks. Without Alexa the five of them went into the Pokémon Center to get some dinner.

“We got a good defence against Gust now,” Ash said.

“So that means, uh? Now you’ve just got to figure out the Ice Battlefield, the Sticky Web and Psychic,” Bonnie figured.

“I already figured out how to deal with the Ice Battlefield.”

“Yeah, what are you gonna do?” Bonnie nearly leaped onto the table.

“You’ll find out during the Battle.”

Bonnie pouted in return. “Hey, that’s no fun.” She stuffed a piece of cake into her mouth in one bit, which slightly concerned Lexi who fed some food to Raichu.

“Well as far as handling Sticky Web you just leave that to me,” Clemont offered.

Lexi smiled. “You’ve been plotting something.”

“Yes! Alright!” Ash exclaimed. “Pikachu and Fletchling! It’s back to training after we eat.” Both Pokémon agreed eagerly with their mouths full.

After they had finished their meal they returned back outside where night had now completely fallen. “Allow me to help you with your training using the very best of my scientific skill,” Clemont began to explain smugly. That glint was back in his glasses which he shoved back as far as he could whenever he demonstrated one of his inventions. “Remember the future is now thanks to science and the power of _technology._ Clemontic Gear on!” He removed the cloth which exposed his machine. “I invented this device in anticipation of a very situation Ash is now in. I call it the Sticky Web Sticky Wicked Whacker Wonk.” Lexi had to do a double take if she had heard that name correctly and Raichu scoffed sceptically.

But Ash wasn’t baffled and his eyes widened enormously. “Science is so amazing!”

“I analysed Sticky Web’s composition at the DNA level and this device is able to replicate its stickiness, colour, aroma and nutritional value to a T. I’m sure pattern approval is right around the corner.”

“Well, I really don’t know what you’re talking about, but thanks Clemont.”

“So let’s get started!” Clemont turned the canon-like tip of his machine towards Fletchling and Pikachu. “Lock on target, and fire!” He pulled the lever and two white dots flung right at them. The Pokémon dodged it and the attack hit the floor, but it looked just as similar as Sticky Web. And when Pikachu touched it, it appeared to be just as sticky.

“Wow, Clemont,” Lexi said in sheer amazement because this machine had actually worked.

“This is what I call training with science. Keep it up! Fire! Fire! Fire!” He pulled the lever several times and Pikachu and Fletchling had the opportunity to learn how to dodge it. And after a few minutes Clemont went on. “Not bad. But you haven’t experienced my device working at full power! Maximum level and fire!” He pulled the ledge again and nothing came out of the canon. Clemont went to stick his head into the canon. “Hmm. Something is not right.”

At that moment the canon began to fire again, much more powerful than it had before. Clemont was able to dodge on time as the Sticky Web’s landed back into the canon and clogged up everything causing it to explode.

“Look like another machine went boom,” Bonnie muttered.

“Well, it worked for the most time,” Lexi tried to stay optimistic while Clemont continued to mutter _why_ in despair.

After that Ash chose to use Froakie who could throw with its frubbles instead, which was almost the same effect as Sticky Web. Fletchling and Pikachu were given a great opportunity to train with this.

“I didn’t know Ash had a Froakie,” Serena said.

“He got that one from Lexi’s dad,” Bonnie answered.

“Just like my Fennekin.”

The training continued to go on for another while until Bonnie began to talk nonsense which was Clemont’s cue to step in. “Bonnie, I think it’s bed time.”

“Hmm, you were great,” she mumbled.

“Yeah, weren’t they? Let’s go.” Clemont began to lead Bonnie away from the field. “Okay, Ash. I’m going to tug Bonnie into bed.”

“I’ll help,” Lexi offered and followed along with Raichu.

“Thanks so much for helping and staying up so late,” Ash said.

It was pretty early in the morning when the five of them made it back the Santalune Gym. Lexi had thought about giving Raichu some rest in her Pokéball, but her friend didn’t want to miss the battle so it had her arms around her shoulder instead. Serena joined them for the whole battle this time. Just like Alexa.

Viola clearly had been waiting for this rematch and didn’t look surprised when Ash returned so soon for his. “The Gym Battle rematch between Ash, the challenger, and Viola, the Santalune Gym Leader, will now begin,” the referee announced. “Each side will have the use of two Pokémon and the Battle will be over when either trainer’s Pokémon are unable to continue. Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon.”

“So Ash,” Viola said. “My sister said you’ve been training hard yesterday. I’m looking forward to this.”

“Yeah, me too!” Ash replied. “This time I’m gonna win the Badge!”

“My lens is still focused on victory and nothing will ruin this shot. Go Surskit!” She threw her Pokémon from which Surskit appeared.

“Time to even the score, right Pikachu?” Pikachu gladly ran onto the field to accept the challenge.

“Battle begin!” the referee called out.

Surskit used its legs to move around while Pikachu remained still. “They’re waiting to see Surskit’s first move,” Alexa explained.

“Ash and Pikachu. Get them! Get them! Get them!” Bonnie and Dedenne cheered them on which was incredibly endearing. Because they were standing on a different place than yesterday and were much closer to the fence that surrounded the Battlefield, Bonnie’s head barely peeped over it and she had to stand on her toes to see something.

In an instant Lexi grabbed Bonnie and pulled her onto the fence so that she could see everything that was going on, while she held onto her with dear life. “I didn’t want you to miss out on anything.”

“Thank you, Lexi!” Bonnie giggled as Raichu landed in the girl’s lap.

“Anytime, Bonbon.” Lexi smiled.

“You can’t take a picture without pressing the shutter and you can’t win a Battle without attacking,” Viola said. “Alright, Surskit. Use Sticky Web.”

Unlike yesterday this time Pikachu dodged it. _All of it_. Its speed surprised even Viola.

“Wow that’s fast,” Serena said. “All that training is paying off.”

“Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” Ash called out.

“Surskit Protect!” Viola quickly countered. Surskit’s Protect blocked Pikachu’s Thunderbolt in time. “Signal Beam! Go!”

“Dodge! Then Iron Tail!”

Pikachu was able to hit Surskit with its tail and it flew back across the Battlefield.

“Yey, Pikachu really nailed it,” Bonnie said cheerfully.

“Pikachu appears much stronger than yesterday,” Lexi muttered.

“Iron Tail isn’t that effective against Surskit,” Clemont explained. “But considering how Pikachu wasn’t able to land an attack at all last time it was a meaningful hit.”

“Now let’s refocus this Battle. Time to use Ice Beam and to create an ice Battlefield,” Viola said.

“Don’t let Surskit use Ice Beam!” Ash yelled. Pikachu jumped on top of Surskit who tried to toss it off. “Stay on it and use Thunderbolt!”

“Shake it loose and use Ice Beam!”

The struggle went on and Surskit’s Ice Beam hit the trees behind them. Pikachu was thrown off and Surskit charged the rest of its attack at the glass roof.

“Pikachu, dodge it!”

Whatever Ice that Pikachu dodged froze the Battlefield and Pikachu slipped and twirled across it.

“It happened again,” Lexi gasped and she felt how Bonnie leaned closer against her.

“Another picture-perfect Ice Battlefield,” Viola said contently. “Surskit, start skating!” And this was what Surskit was great at, skating across the field with speed while Pikachu could barely get up. “This Ice Battlefield is my studio. I’m the photographer and I call the shots. Surskit, Signal Beam!”

While Surskit charged Ash interfered. “Now Pikachu!” Pikachu stuck its tail into the Battlefield.

“Wow. That’s the thing Ash wouldn’t tell us about,” Clemont reminded them. “How he was going to deal with the Ice Battlefield.”

“Way to go! Now use Thunderbolt!”

Both attacks faced each other on the Battlefield but it was Pikachu’s Thunderbolt which was stronger and Surskit flew all the way back towards Viola.

“Surskit is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!” the referee announced.

“We did it!” Ash called out and Pikachu raised its paw. Bonnie, Lexi and Serena all cheered at this victory. “Pikachu, return.”

“What?” Viola was surprised. “You’re done battling with Pikachu?"

“Fletchling wants a chance for a rematch against Vivillon too.” He threw his Pokéball from which Fletchling appeared.

“Picture perfect. Let’s do this Vivillon.”

When Viola’s Vivillon appeared, Lexi let out a little squeal and she heard Clemont laughing next to her. “Again, Lexi?”

“It’s still beautiful, okay? I can’t help myself,” she replied and at that he laughed louder.

“They don’t have to worry about Sticky Web this time,” Bonnie said.

“And Ash can thank Pikachu for that,” Serena agreed.

“They also have a great counter for Gust.” There was another brief glint in Clemont’s glasses as he spoke. “This is not yesterday’s Battle for sure.”

The battle began again. “Fletchling, Steel Wing. Let’s go!” Ash shouted.

Fletchling soared for Vivillon straight on, who dodged the move. Fletchling tried it from above and came closer.

“Use Psychic!” Viola reacted.

Vivillon’s Psychic stopped Fletchling and it moved the bird all around the Gym, almost as if it was playing with it. Fletchling hit the ground. “Fletchling, no! Be strong! Now get up!” Ash’s words got through to it. “Great, Fletchling. Steel Wing! Fletchling charged and this time its attack hit Vivillon against its shoulder. “Way to go! Now use Peck!”

“Dodge it quick!” Which Vivillon did. “Now use Gust.”

This was the moment Fletchling had been training for and it struggled with the powerful wind. “Remember our training, Fletchling!”

Fletchling spread its wings further to control the wind. “Yey, Fletchling’s riding it,” Clemont said.

“Incredible,” Lexi said as Bonnie and Serena cheered.

“Fletchling, use Razor Wind now!” Ash reacted.

It moved through the wind. “Vivillon, use Sleep Powder,” was Viola’s counter.

Only Fletchling’s Razor Wind couldn’t block the Sleep Powder and it reached Fletchling, who fell down.

“Oh! I had no idea that Vivillon could use Sleep Powder,” Clemont gasped.

“I knew, but it’s not a good sign,” Lexi said.

“Excellent! Picture-perfect!” Viola made the symbol of a camera. “Vivillon, Solar Beam!”

The Solar Beam was one filled with power and since Fletchling couldn’t move it hit easily as Fletchling slammed down onto the Battlefield.

“Fletchling is unable to battle. Vivillon wins!” the referee announced.

“Oh, poor Fletchling lost,” Bonnie sadly muttered.

“There is no way that my sister would let Ash win without a real fight,” Alexa said.

“That’s okay,” Serena replied. “We believe in Ash.” From the way that Serena spoke about Ash it was almost as if she had known him longer than one day, and it confused Lexi somewhat.

Ash had no other choice than to send out Pikachu again. “Now Vivillon,” Viola immediately continued. “Use Gust.”

The wind was strong and it cost Pikachu a lot of effort to stay on the Battlefield. “Hang in there, Pikachu,” Ash reassured. “You can stay on your feet!”

Pikachu got swept away a little bit. “Pikachu is still feeling the effect of the Battle with Surskit,” Clemont explained. “If this drags on it could be at a real disadvantage.”

“It’s not over till it’s over,” Lexi said.

Pikachu stood up. “Pikachu can’t beat my Vivillon in that state,” Viola clarified. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait longer for your Badge.”

“Yeah? Well, there is no way that we’re giving up! That’s not what we’re about,” Ash made clear. “We’ll keep battling right till the very end!”

“I admire your persistence. But this is the end. Gust one more time!”

Vivillon’s Gust was imminent. “Pikachu, use Iron Tail. Let’s go!”

Pikachu had stuck its tail into the field as a way to not get swept away by the wind.

“Another great way to stay put,” Clemont smiled.

Bonnie wiggled in Lexi’s arms. “Pikachu, is so cool!”

“Pretty clever,” Viola called back. “But you just made it easier for me to focus. Vivillon use Solar Beam!”

“Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!

The Solar Beam and the Thunderbolt met each other across the field, creating a lot of smoke.

“Vivillon, Sleep Powder!”

Since Pikachu had gotten stuck with its tail it couldn’t move and fell forwards and Ash called for it.

“So here we are,” Viola said. “My chance to take a great last picture. Let’s finish this up. Solar Beam!” Vivillon charged a final time.

Serena shouted some encouragement in Ash’s direction. “Pikachu, use Electroball on yourself,” he said. Lexi frowned at that action. Everyone gasped when Pikachu fired the Electroball on himself and appeared to have snapped out of the Sleep Powder.

Lexi, Bonnie and Serena all cheered. “It neutralized Sleep Powder by using an Electric Type move on itself,” Clemont said.

“I never would’ve thought of that,” Lexi replied chuckling.

“Vivillon, Solar Beam!” Viola went on.

“We’re all with you so put everything into this. Use Electroball!” Ash said.

Both attacks met each other once again and smoke swirled across the Battlefield. Vivillon got hit by the Electroball and flew backwards across the Gym. It was struggling to fly straight.

“Come on, Vivillon,” Viola pleaded. “Be strong.”

“Oh oh. Vivillon is flying weird all of a sudden,” Bonnie said.

Clemont pointed towards it. “Look at its wing. It’s covered with ice.”

“It must’ve hit it against the lampposts,” Lexi figured since those were all covered in ice.

Ash used this to his advantage. “Pikachu, now use Thunderbolt.”

Since Vivillon couldn’t fly away the Thunderbolt hit it good and Vivillon fell down onto the ground. “Vivillon is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!” the referee announced. “Which means the winner of the match is Ash!”

Ash whooped in the air and hugged Pikachu while Lexi, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena all rushed onto the Battlefield. “Congratulations, Ash,” Lexi grinned as Raichu swung back around her neck.

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai!_ ”

“Happy, happy, happy, Bonnie,” the girl jumped. “Way to go Ash. You were great.”

“Thanks. And I couldn’t have done it without you guys.”

Clemont scratched the back of his head. “Ash. I had nothing to do with your win and you know it.”

“Nah. Your invention gave me the idea.”

Clemont appeared puzzled. “You mean my inventions failure gave you the idea of Pikachu using Electroball on itself?”

Ash raised his hand. “Yup, and that’s why this victory doesn’t just belong to me. It’s all of ours.” And at that they all laughed.

“Ash,” Viola said as she approached them. The referee walked towards them with a case in her hands. “Congratulations. This is to prove you won your Gym Battle against me. The Bug Badge.”

Ash thanked her and took the Badge to extend it with his arm with Pikachu on his shoulder. “Alright. I just got the Bug Badge!” He put the Badge into his Badge case.

They all made it outside of the Gym after that. “There is something you can only see when looking through a camera’s viewfinder,” Viola said. “And things you’ll only see clearly by living with Pokémon. Keep strengthening the bonds you share with your Pokémon. And good luck.”

Alexa stepped forwards. “Ash, I imagine you’re heading for your next Pokémon Gym Battle. In that case how about Cyllage City?”

“Cyllage City Gym?” Ash repeated. “That sounds great.”

“Okay, then. We’re gonna head out,” Clemont said.

“It was nice seeing you all.” Lexi grinned.

“ _Rai-rai_!” her Raichu waved.

They all said their goodbyes while Clemont, Lexi, Serena, Bonnie and Ash walked away from the Gym and into Santalune City. Bonnie was pretty much walking at the front of the group.

“So, Serena,” Ash began, looking at her. “Where are you headed of to from here?”


	7. Giving Chase the the Rhyhorn Race!

“So, Serena, where are you headed off to from here?” Ash asked.

His question clearly surprised her as if she had no idea where to go next from here. “Huh, me? Well, I. Uh.”

“Why don’t you just come with us?” Ash offered and his Pikachu smiled.

“Yeah, that would be fun!” Bonnie rushed towards Serena to grab her hand. “Come with us we’ll have a great time.”

“Bonnie is right. We’ll have lots of fun,” Lexi agreed.

“ _Ra-rai-rai_!” her Raichu said.

“Yeah, sounds like an excellent idea to me.” Clemont grinned.

“Thanks to you I came up with my Santalune Gym strategy,” Ash clarified. “And if you could help from here on out. It would be great.”

Serena seemed to think about it and winked. “Sure. How can I say no to all that?”

That made the others ecstatic. “Yeah, that’s the spirit!” Clemont said.

“This will be great,” Lexi laughed.

Bonnie pulled Serena along with her to the others. “Ash,” Serena said. “You’re playing to travel to the Cyllage City Gym next, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Ash answered.

“Well, I can show you how to get there.” She pulled something out of the pocket out of her skirt. “ _Ta-da!”_ It was an electronic guidebook. “Here is where we are now. Santalune City. But look here, Lumiose City is between us and Cyllage City. So we have to travel back to Lumiose City before we get there.”

“Back to Lumiose City doesn’t sound too bad,” Lexi said and her Raichu smiled. Her dad was there after all.

“I guess you’re right,” Ash said.

Serena did a few steps forwards and twirled around. “Haha, great. There is a boutique in Lumiose City with the cutest clothes and there is an awesome bakery that has the best pastries you ever tasted.” At the mention of boutiques Lexi grimaced with disdain which made Clemont laugh because he was aware of her resentment for shopping. Bonnie had water in her mouth at the mention of pastries. Serena clearly was eager to get going. “What are we waiting for? Let’s hurry up!”

Bonnie and Ash were right behind Serena who didn’t want to waste time. Only Clemont was not too fond of having to run. “Clemont, step on it!” Ash called to him.

“Hah, I’m doing my best,” Clemont muttered in agony and Lexi decided to adjust her speed so that he wouldn’t have to run entirely alone.

The five of them left Santalune City and took Route 4 again like they had done a few days ago. The road led them back into the forest and Lexi felt more alive when she heard all of the Pokémon who lived in these trees. She was eager to sketch some of them soon.

They slowed their pace and continued to walk instead. “As long as we’re heading to Lumiose City I’d really like to have a shot at the Lumiose Gym Battle,” Ash said.

Clemont exchanged a fearful look with Lexi. “Well, it’s probably a good idea to keep in mind that you haven’t been in the Kalos region long,” he brushed it off, which made Lexi narrow her eyes. She was going to ask Clemont about this later. “I’ve got an idea. Why don’t you utilize this time to catch another Kalos Pokémon?”

“Yeah, that’s a good point.” Ash turned around to have a look at the scenery around them. “Now where is my next Pokémon hanging out?”

“Hey, Ash. If you catch a really cute Pokémon will you let me take care of it?” Bonnie asked.

“Sure of course.” At that Bonnie cheered.

“So why did you decided to go on a journey, Serena?” Clemont asked.

She didn’t expect his question and instead of answering she grabbed something from her pocket and approached Ash, confusing all of them. “I wanted to give this back to you. It’s yours.” She exposed the handkerchief in her hands. Ash didn’t seem to recognize it. “Ash, do you remember when we were talking about going to Professor Oak’s Pokémon Summer Camp back when we were younger?”

“Yeah?” Ash was visibly puzzled.

“Well. You let me borrow this way back then.” Serena told them how Ash had given her his handkerchief after she had fallen in the forest and injured her leg. And how kind he had been to her.

“That’s Ash’s handkerchief?” Bonnie asked.

It mesmerized Lexi beyond believe that Serena had held onto this handkerchief all those years. There was no reason for her to do that unless there were emotional feelings attached to that memory. From the way Serena blushed as she spoke all the puzzle pieces fit together for Lexi. There was no other way than that Serena had feelings for Ash, and Lexi was the last person to judge anyone for that considering her own feelings for Clemont.

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting to give it back to you for a long time now,” Serena said. “But I never had a chance to do it. Thank you.” Serena handed him the handkerchief, and Ash wasn’t sure how to react to this. “But then when I saw the Garchomp news story on tv and saw it was you I knew it was time for me to try and track you down.”

“That’s incredibly sweet,” Lexi smiled.

“ _Rai-Rai-Rah-Rai_.” Raichu nodded gleefully.

Ash lifted his finger. “Hold on now I remember. You’re the girl with the straw hat. Wow that was you.” Serena blushed at that. “And you came all this way for this?”

“Not just that,” Serena said. “You see I also really wanted to see you again. But. I never guessed you wouldn’t remember me at all.” She pouted at that.

Ash nonchalantly scratched his head. “Yeah, sorry.” Pikachu spoke to him as if he should be embarrassed of himself, and everyone laughed.

Their conversation came to a halt when the ground began to shake and rumble. They turned around and saw a large group of Rhyhorn’s with people on their backs running this way. They were able to get off the road just in time before they would be trampled. Raichu’s grip on her neck went tighter out of fear.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Rhyhorn, the spikes Pokémon. Rhyhorn recklessly charges ahead trampling over anything that gets in it way.**_** ”

As soon as the Rhyhorn’s were further away they got up Lexi tried to reassure Raichu while they stared at the road ahead of them.

“What was that about?” Ash questioned.

“It’s a Rhyhorn race,” Serena answered, as if she had witnessed tons of them throughout her life.

They turned around when they heard a motorcycle approaching which was being driven by an Officer Jenny. She stopped her motorcycle in front of them. “What do you all think you’re doing? You’re not supposed to be here. You’re standing right in the middle of the Rhyhorn racecourse.”

Officer Jenny was nice enough to escort them away from the racecourse and towards the place where the Rhyhorn race was being held when they had explained what they had been doing out there.

“This is Odyssey Village,” she explained. “Where our Rhyhorn race begins. The course starts here at the village square going through the forest and comes back.”

The whole village appeared to be decorated for the races. There was a huge television screen which displayed the racers which were going through the forest, and the crowd here in the village were cheering them on.

“Wow, a Rhyhorn race,” Ash muttered. “Never seen one before.”

“Rhyhorn races are really popular in the Kalos region,” Clemont explained.

“This is the first time I’m seeing one in person though,” Lexi said, readjusting her glasses. She had never showed any real interest in the races. Raichu nuzzled closer against her as she watched the Rhyhorn’s on the screen.

“This is so awesome to watch,” Ash said.

Bonnie’s eyes all widened. “Rhyhorn are all so cute too.”

“You know they even have special Rhyhorn racetracks in bigger cities,” Serena explained. “This course is actually kind of easy.”

Ash turned around to face her. “Really? You sure know a lot.”

“Well. I guess so. Okay, an official Rhyhorn race can exists of six Rhyhorn see.”

“There is a special Rhyhorn race everyone can participate in tomorrow,” Officer Jenny informed. “Ash, if you’re interested you might want to give that race a try.”

“You mean it? Right I’m in!”

Officer Jenny led them to a stable somewhere in the village where several Rhyhorn’s were being held in a open pen. Some young children were trying to ride them.

“Choose your Rhyhorn for the race from these right here,” the Rhyhorn’s caretaker said. “Go ahead and pick any Rhyhorn that interests you.”

“You mean I can really choose my own?” Ash questioned.

“Sure.”

“Well, I need to get back to work. Have a great race, Ash. Bye.” Officer Jenny said before she walked away.

While Ash, Bonnie, Serena and Clemont all remained at the stables Lexi’s realized that this didn’t interest her. Her eyes had been drawn by some of Pidgey which she had seen flying by, which let her know what she wanted to do.

“Raichu, you should get some rest.” She returned her Raichu and picked another Pokéball to send out her Azurill, who needed some time with her.

“ _Azu-Azu-Azu-Ril_!” she bounced happily.

Lexi turned away from the stables and plopped down on the grass. She searched through her backpack to see Hoothoot quietly snoring and left him in piece and only grabbed her sketchbook and pencils. She sat with her back against a rock for support as she began to sketch some of the Pokémon which she had seen during her travel so far.

Azurill handed her the right colours that she needed to colour in her drawings, which she appreciated. “You’re great help,” Lexi said. “Thank you.”

Her friend smiled widely. “ _Azu-Azu-Azu_!”

“Lexi,” Clemont called as he approached her further down the hill. She tilted her head to look at him. “Don’t you want to watch Ash practicing for his race? Turns out that Serena knows a whole lot about Rhyhorn racing and she’s been teaching him the basics.”

She licked her lips. “No, I wanted to sketch actually. There are some Pokémon encounters which are still fresh in my mind now so I have to illustrate them.”

“That makes total sense, Lexi.”

“Clemont, why didn’t you tell Ash that you’re the Lumiose Gym Leader when he mentioned it? You’ve had multiple opportunities to come clear to him. He’s going to find out the truth when we get back to Lumiose City.”

He was silent for a few seconds. “I guess because I’m still embarrassed by what he might think of me if he finds out. He doesn’t have to find out when we return to Lumiose City because we’re only passing through.”

“I wouldn’t count on that, Clemont. Lumiose City is your home and you cannot hide from it forever. I don’t want Ash to get upset with me either because I kept the truth from him.”

“ _Azu-Azu-Rill-Zu,_ ” Azurill agreed.

“He won’t, Lexi. I will take the full responsibility for this because this is my fault, and not yours.”

“Clemont, you’re not a loser for getting kicked out of your own Gym. You’re still the same most wonderful and kindest person that I know. Please keep that in mind.”

He smiled. “I will.”

“ _Azuu_.”

Clemont returned to the stables while Lexi sat there in the grass, sketching more Pokémon with Azurill’s assistance. She could see Serena showing Ash the ropes for Rhyhorn racing from where she was seated and heard his occasional screams when he failed. Lexi quietly laughed whenever that happened.

It was halfway through the morning when race was about to begin. Serena had been teaching Ash until the sun had entirely set and he understood the basics. That night they had slept at the local Pokémon Center. Now they were seated in the stands between the rest of the crowd. Ash was in the saddle of the Rhyhorn he had been working with the previous day.

“I don’t know two things about Rhyhorn racing, but do you think Ash stands a chance of winning this?” Lexi asked Serena who was sitting next to her.

“I don’t see why he shouldn’t win this,” she answered. “I taught him all that I could in such a short time.”

“And who taught you all about the races in the first place?” At that question seemed hesitant to answer it, so Lexi didn’t press it. She hadn’t spent a lot of time with Serena since she first met her, so she knew very little about her. Still there was something about Serena’s past that she didn’t share with them which left her to guess. Instead Lexi focused her attention to her Azurill who she allowed to play with her fingers.

“Folks, welcome to the Rhyhorn races final day when any racer can join in,” the announcer said over the speakers.

“Yey, Ash. You’re gonna win,” Bonnie cheered.

“Thanks, I’ll do my best,” Ash called back with Pikachu on his shoulder.

“Get set. Go!”

The race had begun and all Rhyhorn sped away from the line. All except Ash’s who threw Ash around a bit as it followed the others slowly.

“Is that supposed to happen?” Lexi doubtfully muttered.

“ _Zuu_.” Azurill sighed.

“That’s not a good start,” Bonnie replied.

“I hope he’s okay,” Serena said.

“I wonder,” Clemont responded.

Pretty soon all the racers disappeared from their sight and they had to follow the rest of the race on the television screen which showed them from different camera viewpoints.

Only before the racers reached a viewpoint, one camera turned black.

“What happened?” Serena asked.

“Must be a technical glitch,” Clemont said.

Only then a second camera turned black as well and the others quickly followed as well.

“I don’t think this qualifies as a glitch,” Lexi frowned. There was no way that they could see any of the racers from here, which was rather troublesome.

“We should go investigate,” Clemont determined and Lexi, Bonnie and Serena were right behind him.

Instead of returning Azurill to her Pokéball she kept her friend in her arms. She woke up her Hoothoot from inside her backpack because she assumed that she needed his help. “Hoothoot, go see if you can find Ash anywhere.” He hooted and flew away between the trees.

They reached the forest and followed the route which the racers had taken. Hoothoot reappeared through the trees not too long after that, hooting that he had found something.

Clemont brought up his Bunnelby. “Hoothoot, can you take us to Ash?” And Hoothoot didn’t mind that. While Clemont usually resented running, this time he was far ahead of the others with his Bunnelby while the others were somewhat behind. Clemont really was able to do anything if he put his mind to it.

They found Ash quickly and saw that he had been tied up on the road, while Team Rocket surrounded him with some machines which were carrying cages filled with the Rhyhorn’s and Ash’s Pikachu. Lexi shouldn’t be surprised that they were behind this.

Clemont told his Bunnelby to use Mud Shot, which hit Meowth in his face who was stirring one of the machines. He then told it to do Dig and Bunnelby reappeared from the ground right underneath all of the cages which stopped them.

“Way to go, Bunnelby,” Clemont gratefully said as he approached the road from the hills. He was out of breath from running all this way, and sweat drops were visible on his forehead. “Looks like we made it in time.” He wiped some of sweat from his chin and Lexi’s heart soared to see him like that, in charge.

“Clemont!” Ash called in relief. Meanwhile Serena, Lexi and Bonnie came closer from the main road. “Bonnie! Serena! Lexi! Wow, am I glad to see you.”

Bonnie went to untie Ash’s ropes and Clemont joined them.

“I had a feeling something bad was happening, but I never imagined it would be like this,” Clemont said.

“That is right. It’s Team Rocket,” Bonnie agreed.

“It makes sense that these losers are behind this,” Lexi uttered as Hoothoot landed on her shoulders.

“Little brat. You’ll pay for that mouth,” Jessie threatened.

Fennekin leaped forwards in front of Ash and the others. “Fennekin, Ember!” Serena told her.

It was obvious that this was their first-time battling, but the Ember set Team Rocket ablaze. It gave Lexi an insight into what she wanted to do.

“Hoothoot, use Take Down and Azurill use Bubble Beam,” Lexi said.

Her Azurill bounced on Hoothoot’s back so that the bird could fly both of them. Azurill’s Bubble Beam struck Team Rocket in their faces, while Hoothoot’s Take Down knocked them back, Team Rocket dropped their remote which controlled the cages. Lexi let out a proud whoop at that accomplishment since this was their first time battling as well.

When Hoothoot flew them back Lexi pulled both of them into an embrace. “You were fantastic.” At which they grinned and landed back on her shoulder.

Clemont picked up a rock. “For the future of science!” and lunged it into the remote to break it.

The barriers of the cages faded and the Rhyhorn snarled in Team Rocket’s direction and corned them in. The Rhyhorn charged at them and send them flying into the sky in which they disappeared.

Clemont was still knelt on the ground and Lexi threw her arms around him, which startled him. “You were incredible, Clemont,” she said proudly.

“Awesome. Thank you everybody,” Ash said.

“Sure thing,” Clemont replied. “Are you okay, Ash?”

“You bet.” Pikachu leaped onto his shoulder while Clemont shook Bunnelby’s paw.

They turned their heads when Officer Jenny drove up the road on her motorcycle. “Is everyone here alright?”

Lexi lifted Clemont with her on her feet. “We’re all fine,” Clemont affirmed.

They all returned to the Pokémon Center together afterwards where Serena called her mother to keep her updated. Only their conversation was joined by her new friends.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Ash,” Ash greeted, his face blocking the whole view. “And this is my buddy Pikachu.” Pikachu waved cheerfully.

“I’m Clemont,” Clemont said and shoved Ash out of the way. “Hi there.” The smile on his face lit up the screen.

Bonnie appeared from beneath and pushed him backwards. “My name is Bonnie. This is Dedenne.” She was jumping to try and get into frame.

Lexi used that opportunity to grab Bonnie from behind, who giggled, and lifted her up so that she was in frame as well. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lexi.” She had returned Azurill in her Pokéball and Hoothoot was back to resting in her backpack.

Serena appeared in front of them and held up her Fennekin. “And take a look Fennekin. You see Fennekin is my brand-new partner.”

Serena’s mother smiled. “Nice to meet you. I hope you take good care of my daughter.”

Ash stepped forwards. “You know what Serena did? She taught me how to ride a Rhyhorn.”

Serena appeared flustered at that. “Ash, you didn’t have to tell her that, did you?”

“Hey, it’s the truth. And there is more. She told me to be one with Rhyhorn and that helped the most.”

Serena moved him out of the way. “Mom. Guess what? You see I decided that I’m going to travel with Ash and all of his friends. Isn’t that the best?”

“Really? That’s great. Have a good time,” her mother replied. “I mean it. It will be a wonderful experience for you. I’m sure.”

Shortly after the phone call they went outside because they were ready to set out soon. They were waiting for Serena to join them. She came down the steps within a matter of minutes. “Sorry, it took so long.” She hurried towards them. “I’m going with you. Isn’t that great?”

“Yeah, it sure is,” Ash agreed and Pikachu waved.

“Definitely,” Lexi grinned brightly. “This would be a great opportunity to get to know each other.” And she meant it because she felt like she barely knew Serena and the new trainer fascinated her.

“We’re going to have so many fun adventures,” Clemont agreed.

“And we’ll be best friends!” Bonnie said enthusiastically.

“We sure will,” Serena replied. “Oh, yeah. Ash.” She grabbed something from her pocket which appeared to be wrapped in white paper and a pink ribbon and gave it to him. “Here for you.”

“What’s this?” Ash curiously peeled open the wrapping and grinned when he saw what it was. “Wow. Cookies. They look awesome.” While Ash stuffed it in his mouth Lexi noticed how Bonnie and Clemont were confused since Ash was the only one to receive something which seemed unfair, but Lexi smirked because she knew.

Serena blushed which confirmed Lexi’s suspicions even more. “It’s a gift for all of your hard work. And also, a thank you for when we were little.” Lexi sure hoped that her feelings for Clemont weren’t as visible to others as Serena’s were for Ash.

“Huh. Why just Ash?” Bonnie asked sadly and Lexi wrapped an arm around her.

Ash continued to eat more cookies and nearly choked in one. “You’re eating way too fast,” Clemont warned.

Serena pouted and then came with a solution and handed another package to Bonnie. “Don’t worry. I’ve made enough for everyone.” Bonnie began to whoop. Serena handed more to packages to Clemont and Lexi.

“Wow, thank you very much,” Clemont said.

“That’s so nice of you. Thank you.” Lexi grinned.


	8. Grooming Furfrou!

On their way back to Lumiose City they arrived at a town which they had missed entirely on their way towards Santalune City. Serena had insisted that they would go here since there were some things she wanted to see. And since the others had never visited this town before they humbly agreed.

Lexi had Raichu out of her Pokéball. Her friend was floating around her by using her tail as a surfboard which still fascinated Lexi because a regular Raichu wasn’t supposed to do that. But her Raichu was also a Psychic type and her appearance different than other Raichu's. She was capable of so much.

“Bonnie!” Clemont called out when his little sister had wandered off on her own. They saw her watching a fountain not that far ahead of them.

Bonnie ran back. “Coming.” Raichu floated around the girl who laughed merrily at Raichu’s playfulness.

“You’re going to get lost if you keep wandering off,” her brother warned.

Bonnie leaped in the air and twirled around. “I’m fine.”

Lexi exchanged a look with Clemont who sighed tiresomely at his sister’s behaviour. “She’ll get it eventually, Clemont.” She readjusted her own glasses.

“ _Rah-Rai,_ ” Raichu agreed.

Bonnie gasped in awe when a Pokémon walked down the pavement. “Wow, I’ve never seen that Pokémon before,” Ash said.

“That is a Furfrou,” Clemont answered.

“Furfrou?” He pulled out his Pokédex to have a look. “ ** _ **Furfrou, the poodle Pokémon. Furfrou were assigned the task to protect the kings who ruled the Kalos region in ancient times**_**.” Ash remained confused. “It looks different than the one in the Pokédex.”

“That’s because trainers style their Furfrou,” Lexi muttered in dismay.

“It probably went to the groomer,” Serena added. “There is a really famous Pokémon groomer in this town. Look at this.” She showed her device.

“Pokémon groomer?” Ash read.

“They’re like hairdressers for Pokémon. In the world of Pokémon groomers, he’s a superstar.” She clicked on her screen and the face of one groomer appeared. “Wish I could meet him.” She almost sounded like a fangirl which Lexi didn’t understand.

“Just understand, Raichu, that you’re fine the way you are,” Lexi told her friend who floated into her arms. “I wouldn’t change a thing about you for the world.”

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai,_ ” she mumbled into her shoulder.

“I want to meet him too.” Bonnie was still twirling around when a Furfrou came out of the bushes and hit her, causing Bonnie to fall on her side.

Lexi and Clemont immediately spurted into action “Did you get hurt, Bonnie?” Lexi called as Clemont knelt next to his sister who was sitting on the ground and Raichu sniffed her, which made her chuckle.

A girl with blue haired bob length hair came running towards them. “I’m sorry. That Furfrou is with me.” She knelt on the ground and her Furfrou whimpered. She took a look at Bonnie. “You scraped your knees.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Bonnie assured her. “I’m just fine.”

Clemont lifted Bonnie in his arms anyway so that he could put her on a bench and could treat her knees. He placed some bandages on it. “That should do it,” he said.

Bonnie opened the flap of her bag. “Dedenne, how are you doing?” And her friend appeared with a smile. Bonnie seemed to have rediscovered her energy because she was bouncing around again. Raichu meanwhile returned to Lexi and held onto her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry. Really,” the girl apologized.

“Don’t worry. I’m fine,” Bonnie reassured her.

“Bonnie means it,” Clemont affirmed.

“Now this is like the Furfrou in the Pokédex,” Ash pointed out and Lexi hadn’t noticed it before that this girl’s Furfrou hadn’t been styled like any of the others.

“Furfrou still hasn’t been groomed yet,” the girl explained. “I’m Jessica.”

“My name is Ash. This is Pikachu.” Pikachu waved its paw.

“I’m Serena.”

“And I’m Lexi and this is Raichu,” Lexi introduced herself and Raichu waved with her paw as well.

“My name is Bonnie, and this is my big brother,” Bonnie said.

“I’m Clemont,” he said.

Bonnie’s face lit up and Lexi knew perfectly well what that meant and she sucked in her breath. “Jessica is a keeper.” Bonnie went down on one knee. “I mean please take care of my brother.”

While Clemont grabbed Bonnie with his Aipom-Arm, Lexi turned away. To her it was less painful if she didn’t pay much attention to it and waited for it to go away. Raichu immediately noticed her emotional change and her paws were pressed against her cheeks, which was a loving gesture.

“Bonnie! Stop I told you not to do that again,” Clemont cried out. “So embarrassing.”

“I hope you think about it. Please, Jessica.”

Jessica flustered by the question. “Oh dear.”

“Think about what?” Serena questioned.

“I can’t look after my brother forever,” Bonnie explained. “So it’s my job to look for a dependable wife for him.” _And I wish you would turn to me,_ Lexi thought. _Why am_ ** _ **I**_** _not good enough?_ It stung.

Instead of continuing their conversation they followed Jessica and her Furfrou further across the park. “You see I’m studying to be a Pokémon groomer,” Jessica told them.

“Wow. Are you gonna groom your Furfrou?” Serena asked.

“I really want to. But every time I try to do anything with its fur it runs off. I only tried to brush it a bit and that’s when it ran away. Furfrou are very intelligent and know exactly what they want. They don’t listen to a trainer until they see that person as their partner.”

Bonnie turned her head. “So does that mean that Furfrou doesn’t see you as its real trainer yet?”

“Hey, Bonnie,” Clemont intervened to correct her.

Bonnie bowed. “I’m sorry.”

Jessica knelt in front of her. “It’s okay, Bonnie. You got it exactly right.”

“Now I want to see how Pokémon groomers style Furfrou even more,” Serena said.

“I do too. I do too,” Bonnie cheered.

Jessica smiled. “Why not see where I work? To make up for those scraped knees.”

Jessica led them to the grooming salon where she worked. She introduced them to her boss Sherman, who was the same man who Serena had showed the others on her device. Jessica and Sherman told them what was required to groom Pokémon and as they talked Lexi was having trouble with keeping up with everything.

Lexi loved Pokémon more than anything, but she never understood the appeal for Pokémon grooming because she was convinced that Pokémon didn’t need to get styled like that to appear beautiful. In her eyes it looked demeaning and that the trainers only did it please themselves. It was the beauty that a Pokémon had on the inside what counted, not their appearance.

That was why Lexi wasn’t listening to a word what was being said, which might be considered rude. She pretended that she did, but she didn’t ask one single question or answered anything. And when Sherman showed them two Furfrou he had just styled Lexi felt the hairs on her own arm stand up. They looked ridiculous. She simply stayed quiet, and blended in on the background.

Only Lexi wasn’t as invincible as she thought, because Clemont placed his hand on her lower arm which interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head and saw that the others were busy with asking Jessica questions to pay attention to them.

“Lexi, is something troubling you?” Clemont asked, his voice filled with concern.

Lexi licked her lips as her Raichu whinnied on her shoulder. “It’s just that I’m not an advocate of Pokémon grooming and think it’s wrong to style your Pokémon like this. I feel a bit uncomfortable to be here.”

Her answer didn’t surprise him. “Do you want to go outside?”

“You don’t have to leave just for me.”

He smiled. “I’d do anything for you, Lexi.” And at that she grinned and pulled him in for a brief embrace to thank him as they walked outside together while Raichu floated in front of them and the others remained inside for now. This gave Lexi and Clemont an opportunity to talk alone for some time, which Lexi appreciated.

Shortly after Jessica and the others came outside and Jessica would show them around the city during her lunch break. While Jessica led them around Lexi excused herself because she wanted to go for a walk by herself and do a bit of sketching. They had agreed to meet each other back at the grooming salon. Lexi exchanged a solemn look with Clemont before she walked away with Raichu floating at the front.

Lexi was sure that Jessica must be under the impression that she didn’t seem to be fond of her, which was untrue. Lexi simply detested grooming.

She and Raichu made it to the local park where they sat down on the grass. Lexi called out her Azurill and Hoothoot as well and fed them some Pokémon food while she began to sketch some of the Pokémon she had seen earlier. All the nerves she had felt earlier this day seemed to have faded, because for her this was true relaxation in her books.

When Lexi saw Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Ash and Jessica talking to Officer Jenny near a bulletin board she knew something wasn’t right. She carefully shoved her sketchbook and her placed her sleeping Hoothoot back into her backpack and picked up her Azurill as she headed over to them with Raichu at her side.

“There is something that I’d like to ask you,” Officer Jenny said.

“What’s that?” Clemont questioned. He smiled when he saw Lexi joining them again and gently nudged against her shoulder, which made her blush a little.

“Have you seen any con artists?”

“Con artists?” Serena repeated.

“That’s right. There is a woman who claims to be famous Pokémon groomer, but once she gets a Pokémon she and her gang vanish.”

Serena’s face fell completely. “Tell us more,” Ash encouraged and it made Lexi wonder what she had missed.

“It’s a group of four who like to who like to dress really flamboyantly. Two wear flashy glasses.”

“It’s them,” Ash cried out.

“Fennekin is in trouble,” Serena said.

Serena explained how she had left Fennekin with some sketchy groomers on the road towards the park. She guided them back to where she had left her Fennekin. But the entire building was ransacked on the inside, and there wasn’t any sign of any Pokémon.

“I guess we’re too late,” Clemont said.

“Are you sure this is where you met them?” Officer Jenny asked.

“Yeah,” Serena answered.

They went further inside to look for anything suspicious. Jessica’s Furfrou sniffed at the ground and ran away from the building. Jessica ran after it.

“Quick. We got to follow those two,” Ash determined.

They followed Furfrou across the city and towards the other side of the park where they had been earlier. There underneath the trees they found those four shady figures which Lexi’s pictures had seen on the bulletin board.

Furfrou had cornered them in and Ash was close. “Give Fennekin back!” he demanded.

That was the cue for these people to remove their disguises and when they showed their real identities and began to recite their motto, Lexi sighed. Of course, it was those idiots again. No one else could stoop that low.

“Return the Pokémon you stole!” Officer Jenny demanded.

“If you want them you gonna have to come and get them,” Meowth countered.

Officer Jenny threw one of her Pokéball’s. “Manectric, let’s go.”

Serena pulled out her Pokédex. “ ** _ **Manectric. The discharge Pokémon. Manectric collects electricity from air, creating a thundercloud above its head. Its main gives off a strong electric, current.”**_**

“ _Zuu_ ,” Lexi’s Azurill muttered as James sent out his Inkay.

“Use Thunderbolt!” Officer Jenny said.

Manectric’s Thunderbolt nearly hit Inkay who dodged aside. “Now, Tackle!” James countered.

Inkay’s Tackle was strong and it shoved Manectric back across the field. “Manectric, Quick Attack.”

It sped away and hit Inkay with force. “Use Psybeam!”

The Psybeam struck Manectric who became confused from the attack and fired Thunder in all directions. One bolt struck Officer Jenny who fell back, and Clemont rushed to her. “Officer Jenny. Psybeam’s effect is causing it to be confused.” Officer Jenny knew she had to call back her Manectric.

“Leave it to me. Let’s do this Pikachu,” Ash offered. “Quick Attack!”

Pikachu took off with speed and lunged towards Inkay who move aside and squirted ink all over Pikachu’s face, making it impossible for Pikachu to see anything.

“There must be something we can do to help out.” Bonnie looked inside her bag and sighed when Dedenne was still asleep. “Clemont and Lexi, help them!”

As Clemont was about to reach for a Pokéball and Lexi wanted to sent out Raichu, Ash raised his arms to stop them. “It’s alright, Clemont and Lexi. We can still battle. Right Pikachu?”

While James let his Inkay fire one attack after another Ash became Pikachu’s eyes and told it what to do and where to jump to dodge everything. It was incredibly to witness and Lexi’s jaw slightly dropped at the sight of it. Even her Raichu was impressed.

As that battle continued Jessie surprised them by throwing a metal box towards Jessica and her Furfrou, but her Furfrou pushed Jessica aside so that only it would be trapped inside the electric cage. Furfrou tried to get out and got zapped by the electricity.

Jessica spurted into action. “Give me back my Furfrou right now!” She ran towards Furfrou and grabbed the cage, which zapped her as well and threw her back.

“Be careful, Jessica,” Lexi warned.

Bonnie turned to her brother. “Clemont!”

“Bunnelby, come out and help us!” Clemont threw the Pokéball from which Bunnelby appeared. “Alright, Bunnelby use Mud Shot and destroy that cage!” Before the Mud Shot could reach the cage Wobbuffet jumped up to block it. “Bunnelby, use Dig!” Bunnelby disappeared under the ground before Wobbuffet’s attack could get close.

Bunnelby came out the ground underneath Wobbuffet and sent it flying.

“Pikachu, use Thunderbolt straight ahead,” Ash instructed.

“You too, Raichu,” Lexi said. Her Raichu floated towards Pikachu and they both fired a powerful Thunderbolt in Team Rocket’s direction and it struck Inkay. Smoke appeared all over the field.

Jessica picked up a branch and struck the eclectic barrier of the cage which disappeared and she hugged her Furfrou.

“Let me wipe that icky ink off you.” Bonnie wiped Pikachu’s face with her towel. “You’re all clean!” She and Pikachu rejoiced at that. Now that Pikachu could see it ran around Raichu in a playful way who joined in.

As the smoke faded, they all got closer towards Team Rocket to let them know they were being cornered. Furfrou snarled. “Hey, Furfrou, do you want to have a battle with them?” Jessica asked, at which the dog barked. “I got it. Use Charge Beam!”

Furfrou’s Charge Beam was enough to send Team Rocket flying away into the sky, which was a welcoming sight. The bag that they dropped got emptied from plenty of Pokéball and Fennekin. Fennekin ran towards Serena and jumped into her arms and Lexi smiled at that wonderful reunion.

“I’ll return all of these stolen Pokéball’s to their trainers,” Officer Jenny said. “Thank you, Ash. And everyone.”

“Hey, Clemont.” Bonnie looked up at her big brother. “Didn’t we see just see Furfrou listen to Jessica?”

Clemont smiled. “Maybe that means that Furfrou is starting to see you as its partner now.”

Jessica knelt next the dog. “Oh, Furfrou. Will you finally let me style you now?” Furfrou barked and she hugged it.

They all followed Jessica back to the grooming salon where she began to work on styling her Furfrou. Lexi was playing with her Azurill instead of paying attention. “I promise that I’ll never take any of you to a salon,” she said to her and Raichu who was hovering next to her.

“ _Azurill Azurill_!” Azurill sang.

When Jessica showed the final result of her Furfrou and the others complimented her for her achievement, Lexi said nothing. Mainly because she didn’t want to offend anyone, but the Furfrou looked like it was ready to go to the circus instead of being someone’s loyal partner.

When they finally did leave the grooming salon and parted with Jessica and Sherman, Lexi could only sigh in relief. When Serena mentioned that she couldn’t wait to return to Lumiose City, Lexi saw how Clemont’s face turned sour and laughed. They were going home.


	9. Clemont Got a Secret!

Seeing Lumiose City again was like coming home. Lexi had missed the skyline of the city, and the smell of all of the different bakeries on the streets. This was the place she had lived her whole life, and she had surely missed it during their short journey to Santalune City. Raichu seemed eagerly as excited as Lexi to be back again and was floating across the pavement.

“The last time I was here I didn’t have time to look around,” Serena said. “But this city must be the centre of the fashion universe. All the people are so well dressed.

Lexi looked at the people around them and agreed. She had always found it interesting to pick her own clothes and choose her own outfits, but dragging from one store to the other was what she resented. It wasn’t her main passion because that was Pokémon. “They say that the clothing in Lumiose City is way ahead of the rest. Anyway, let’s not forget that Sycamore’s laboratory is here as well!” she added and got swept into a little daydream about her home.

“And Prism Tower just incredible,” Serena said in awe, which was certainly true. The tower stuck out above everything.

“Yeah, sure is,” Clemont muttered, not appearing to be excited.

“I guess it’s okay,” Bonnie said in the same manner and Lexi looked at them.

“The Lumiose Gym is inside that tower,” Ash affirmed.

“So you already challenged that Gym, Ash?” Serena asked.

“Well, I showed up there and tried to.” Ash explained how he got zapped in the process. “I didn’t have four Badges so I couldn’t get in.”

Lexi eyed Clemont who was standing behind Serena and was tempted to open her mouth to blurt out the truth, but she didn’t want Clemont to be angry with her.

“I had no idea there were Gyms where you need four Badges just to be able to challenge them,” Serena said.

Clemont scratched under his glasses. “Well, since that’s the way it is here why don’t we get out of Lumiose City.” Lexi opened her mouth to interrupt that plan, but Clemont covered her mouth with his hand. And Raichu didn’t like that so she floated between Clemont and Lexi.

_“Ruh-Rai!!”_

“Let’s go,” Bonnie agreed.

“But I’ve been looking forward to exploring Lumiose City,” Serena hesitantly said.

“We can do that stuff next time.” Bonnie ran a few steps ahead. “Okay, let’s go.” She and Clemont began to push them over the pavement.

“Well, if it isn’t my Clemont and Bonnie,” a familiar masculine voice called out. Lexi saw how Clemont jumped as they spun around only to see Meyer, Clemont and Bonnie’s father, on his scooter with Ampharos behind him. “And Lexi and Raichu too!”

“Dad!” Bonnie and Clemont called out.

“Dad?” Serena and Ash repeated in confusion.

Meyer parked his scooter so that him and his Ampharos could get off. Raichu floated towards Ampharos so that she could play with it, since the two knew each other pretty well. Meyer remained on the pavement behind his children.

“Let me introduce you,” Clemont said towards Ash and Serena.

“I want you to meet our daddy,” Bonnie bounced up and down.

“I’m Meyer. I run an Electronic shop in the city along with Ampharos here,” Meyer said. “And it’s good to see you again, Lexi. It’s been some time.”

Lexi smiled. “It has been too long.”

Bonnie walked over to Serena and Ash. “And these guys over here are our new super nice good friends.”

Meyer gasped as his face fell. “Your friends?” And everyone got worried that he was going to start screaming in disapproval. “I’m so overcome with happiness I can't tell you!” He was crying from happiness as he threw his huge arms around Clemont and Bonnie. “Thank you so much.”

“My name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu.” Pikachu waved with its paw.

Meyer got closer towards them. “Oh Pikachu. Nice looking Electric cheeks.” He scratched Pikachu’s cheek who squirmed. When Meyer got sight of Serena he gasped. “Who is this young lady?”

“I’m Serena,” she answered.

He grinned. “So Clemont finally found himself a beautiful girlfriend.” He eyed his son and playfully nudged him with his shoulder. “Got to keep an eye on you.” Lexi was well aware that Meyer was one big tease so said nothing of it.

Clemont looked embarrassed. “Dad, it’s not like that.” Serena merely laughed.

Bonnie showed her Dedenne to her dad by raising her arms. “Daddy, this is Dedenne. It’s my new friend.”

“So you’re an Electric Type as well?” Meyer turned towards Clemont who tried to get away. “Now you listen to me son.” He stepped in front of him. “You should come to the house once in a while.”

“But, dad. You see,” Clemont stammered.

“What? Is there some reason you haven’t come around?”

Clemont’s eyes met Lexi's for a brief second, but this wasn’t up to her to speak out. Bonnie tried to pull her brother away with her. “Well, daddy you see we’ve got things to do. So bye for now.” She pulled him away with her towards where Ash and Serena were.

“Wait, Clemont,” Meyer said. “I’ve told you this before. It’s true that you need to be tough on challengers, but that alone isn’t going to help them become better trainers. You need to be a Gym Leader the Lumiose Gym can be proud of.”

Lexi wolf-whistled because the cat was finally out the bag now as Serena and Ash looked at each other in confusion. Clemont and Bonnie knew well enough that their jig was up.

“See you soon,” Meyer said as he put on his helmet and Ampharos leaped on the back of his scooter. Lexi. Ash. Serena. Please take care of my kids for me. And don’t forget again, come visit my shop later.”

As Meyer drove away Lexi looked back at Clemont and Bonnie who had a whole lot explaining to do because Serena and Ash demanded to know the truth.

“You see. It’s like this,” Clemont shyly began.

“Well, we might as well just tell them the truth,” Bonnie said in defeat.

Lexi licked her lips. “You have no other choice now.”

The five of them went to a nearby square where they could continue their conversation. Clemont was seated on the edge of a fountain, and had folded his hands together. Lexi’s Raichu was sitting next to him.

“The truth is,” Clemont said. “I really am the Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym.”

“Why didn’t you just tell us?” Ash wondered.

“The thing is I really was planning to tell you eventually.” He cast his eyes down. “I’m sorry.”

Serena turned her head to Lexi. “You knew about this all this time?”

Lexi plopped her lips and straightened her glasses. “I did know about it and I felt incredibly guilty about all of this.”

Clemont blue eyes met her scarlet ones. “You shouldn’t be. You told me to come clear a couple of times before because it was unfair towards Ash and Serena. And I’m sorry for not listening to you, Lexi. I really am.”

She placed her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t be.”

“It’s a long story. I was so busy as a Gym Leader I never had the time to invent things like I wanted to. So I decided to construct a Gym Leader robot who could help me fulfil my Gym Leader responsibilities and give me more time.” He told them how he had invented Clembot and how it malfunctioned and threw him and Bonnie out of the Gym in the process. “And that’s why.”

“So now you can’t get back into your own Gym?” Ash asked.

Clemont looked at the ground. “I keep on trying but Clembot won’t let anyone without four Badges through the entrance. And he’s always out there on the Battlefield.” He sighed.

“Hey. Why don’t we go out there together and see what we can do?” Ash offered.

“Yeah, good idea,” Serena agreed.

“I think us all together should be able to outsmart Clembot,” Lexi said.

Clemont was surprised by their suggestion's. “Uh. Sure.”

They made their way towards the square there the Prism Tower stood. In front of the main entrance of the tower was a group of trainers who were bickering about something. They were all looking up at the tower in dismay.

“Is there something wrong?” Clemont asked as they approached them.

One kid turned. “You bet there is. It’s this Gym?”

Lexi saw how Clemont’s face fell. “Did they say that you need four Badges to challenge?”

“Yeah, but that wasn’t any problem because I already had four of them. My opponent was this crazed, powerful robot. After I lost it zapped me before the floor opened up and I was thrown out of there.”

As those trainers all walked away Lexi grabbed Clemont’s arm. “Hey, this is not your fault, Clemont. Do you hear me? It was an accident.”

He nodded. “It’s hard, Lexi.” Which she totally understood. He looked at the others as well. “Being tough alone won’t help the trainers get better.”

“Now I understand what daddy was talking about,” Bonnie muttered.

“What will you do?” Serena asked.

Clemont couldn’t think because he was put on the spot, so Ash did it for him. “We know what to do. We’ll just stop this crazy robot. Now.”

“But how?” Clemont wondered.

“We can’t do a thing without the voice code,” Bonnie affirmed.

“Now try to relax and think carefully,” Serena said.

“Even if I remember the password, I still have to defeat it in battle,” Clemont explained.

“But you won’t know unless you give it a try,” Ash responded.

“No way! Clembot will have all of my Pokémon partners to battle me with. I can’t win with my inexperienced Bunnelby.”

“Maybe you can’t win, but you can give it your best shot!”

“Ash is right, Clemont,” Lexi agreed as her Raichu flung her arms around her shoulders. “Besides you would only have to face Clembot in a one on one battle. You can do that. Believe in yourself.”

“I don’t know much about robots,” Ash went on. “But since you made Clembot in the first place maybe you’ll come to understand each other in Battle.”

“Battling Clembot?” Clemont repeated. “To understand each other.”

“Clemont, why did you become a Gym Leader in the first place?” Serena asked.

“Not sure how to explain.”

Bonnie smiled. “I’ll tell them. In Lumiose City they call my brother the Boy genius of Electric Type.”

“I wanted to be an Electric Type trainer like the world had never seen. So I became the Lumiose Gym Leader. By running an Electric Type Gym challengers would plan their strategies accordingly. I figured if could still win in spite of the stiff competition perhaps it would make me grow a lot stronger as an Electric Type trainer.”

Lexi addressed him a loving smile. “And you’ve grown a whole lot already, Clemont. I’ve watched you grow.”

“All the more reason why you need to get your Gym back,” Serena said.

“She’s right,” Ash agreed. “Taking back this Gym is going to help you grow stronger. And we’ll help.”’

“All of us,” Lexi added and saw him smile when he finally gave in.

“You’re right. Let’s go see Clembot.”

Bonnie tugged on the sleeve of her brother’s jumpsuit. “Hey, Clemont. Isn’t it awesome that Lexi, Ash and Serena are here?” And he agreed with a huge smile.

Clemont led them through a side entrance and they had to go passed some curtains to get inside. “If we want to go the Battlefield we might be recognized as challengers.” Ash let his Pikachu use Iron Tail on a fence of an air-vent. “Okay, follow me.” Clemont was the one in the front as he crawled into it and Lexi could tell how determined he had become to get his Gym back.

The way through the air-vent wasn’t that long and they leaped onto the ground on the other side. Raichu just floated down, at which Lexi quietly chuckled. Only for Bonnie the drop was too high and Clemont had to catch her.

“We don’t have that much farther to go to the Battlefield,” Clemont told them as he readjusted his glasses. “Let’s hurry up.”

They turned their heads when they heard something coming towards them from around the corner. “Clemont, is that _your_ Magnemite?” Lexi wondered.

“It is,” he agreed and waved with his arms. “Magnemite, it’s me.”

Magnemite was about to get closer to Clemont to be reunited with them, but then realized something and fired some of its Thunderbolt at them instead.

“We have to start running!” Lexi shouted.

And they did. “Come on, Magnemite. Stop!” Clemont pleaded.

“Why is it attacking us?” Ash asked. “It’s your Pokémon, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but because Clembot is now the Gym Leader I would guess it ordered Magnemite to get rid of any intruders.”

“Is it okay if we battle back?”

“We have no choice.”

Ash threw one of his Pokéball’s. “Froakie, I choose you. Use your frubbles to stop it from attacking.” Which was cleverly thought out. The frubbles caused Magnemite to land on the floor. “Alright. Great, Froakie.”

“Ash,” Bonnie called. “Over here. A Magneton.”

Lexi gasped. “Is Clembot using all of your Pokémon like this?”

“Yeah, that Magneton is mine too,” Clemont said.

Serena sent out her Fennekin to deal with it, but Magneton dodged Fennekin’s move. Froakie instead fired some more of its frubbles which were very effective against it.

Clemont led them further through the hallway and into a very large room which Lexi easily recognized, even with the lights shut down. She had spent countless of hours watching Clemont battling against his opponent’s here and cheering him on. It was the Lumiose Gym.

“Somehow we finally made it,” Clemont muttered.

“Well, thanks to you,” Lexi replied gratefully.

One single spotlight went on and in the middle of it stood a robot which Lexi had never seen with her own eyes until now, only heard about it from Bonnie and Clemont. But Clemont had outdone himself in every possible way when he created Clembot and she hadn’t even seen it move yet.

“Welcome to the Lumiose Gym,” the robot announced as he turned on the lights all over the Gym to illuminate everything. Her Raichu gasped at the sight.

“That’s _your_ Clembot,” she said in sheer astonishment. She wasn’t sure what to say now that she was finally seeing it.

Clemont scratched the back of his head. “I forgot that you hadn’t seen it before, Lexi.” He turned his head towards his invention. “Now Clembot, Activate Master Recognition Battle Mode!”

“First voice code will be needed for regularization activation,” Clembot answered.

Clemont closed his eyes while he pondered about it. Lexi placed a reassuring hand on his lower arm. “You can remember this, Clemont. Just try to relax.”

She saw how his mouth opened when he thought of the solution. “The voice code is ‘ _You can start today. I’m Clemont, the Gym Leader._ ’”

Clembot’s eyes flashed blue for a second. “Code recognized. Master Recognition Battle Mode activated.”

Due to his emotions Clemont actually threw his arms around her, which she hadn’t seen coming. She was only glad to return his embrace because she was just as elated as he was. “Now you just have to face it in Battle. You know that I have faith in you, don’t you?” she asked him. “If anyone can do this it’s you.”

“Of course, I know that by now. Thank you, Lexi.”

As the Battle was about to begin Lexi went to the side-line and stood there with Ash, Serena and Bonnie. Her Raichu was floating right beside her. Lexi didn’t know why she was feeling somewhat nervous about this. Maybe it was because so much was at stake for Clemont here. This was his Gym, and Clembot was his invention.

“Bunnelby, let’s go!” Clemont called as he threw his Pokéball and his only Pokémon that he had with him came out.

“ _Bunnelby_ ,” it replied with a hop.

Clembot’s eyes flashed white for a second. “I will use this Pokémon.” Its right hand went back into its arm and got replaced with a small canon from which it fired a Pokéball. And Lexi should’ve known which Pokémon Clembot would choose.

“Heliolisk,” she heard Clemont call towards his Pokémon who was dancing and singing.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex to check. “ ** _ **Heliolisk, the generator Pokémon and the evolved form of Helioptile. Heliolisk produces enough electricity to power a large building and recharges by spreading its frills.**_** ”

Clemont pushed back the glasses onto his nose. “My reputation as a Gym Leader is resting on this battle. Heliolisk, give it all you got!” At which Heliolisk nodded.

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai!_ ” Raichu cheered them on as the battle officially begun.

“Heliolisk, Thunderbolt.” Clembot spread its arms.

Clemont appeared smug. “Clembot is starting out using Thunderbolt. And that’s just what I programmed it to do.” Heliolisk immediately fired the Thunderbolt. “Bunnelby, use your ears to defend!”

Bunnelby slammed his ears into the Battlefield which caused a cloud of dust to block the attack. Dust blew all across the Gym and Lexi had to shield her face behind her arms to not get in her eyes.

“Clemont did that when I battled against him,” Ash said.

When the smoke was gone Clemont raised his arm. “Bunnelby, Double Slap!” While Lexi was nervous about Battle’s outcome, she did see that Clemont seemed less worried because Battling was something that he shined at. Her Raichu meanwhile continued to cheer for Clemont and Bunnelby.

Bunnelby spurted away. “Use Dragon Tail,” Clembot countered.

Heliolisk’s tail struck against Bunnelby’s ears, but Bunnelby ducked underneath it and hit his ears against the back of Heliolisk’s neck which was perfectly executed.

“Now, Bunnelby. Dig.”

With its ears Bunnelby dug a hole and dove into it. Heliolisk looked around at the ground where it might come up from.

“Now use Bulldoze,” Clembot countered. Clemont and Lexi simultaneously gasped as Heliolisk slammed its feet onto the ground which began to shake with great force and threw Bunnelby into the air.

“Hold on I never thought Heliolisk that move,” Clemont uttered.

“Clembot taught it to Heliolisk on its own?” Serena asked.

“That’s some machine,” Lexi muttered in total awe.

“Use Dragon Tail,” Clembot countered.

As Bunnelby was still in the air Helioptile easily hit it with its tail to send it across the Battlefield and Bunnelby stopped in front of Clemont by using its ears. “Bunnelby you okay?” Clemont asked and Bunnelby flexed its ears. “Okay, now it’s our turn. Bunnelby use Double Team.” Bunnelby leaped up and copies of it appeared all over the Battlefield and it clearly confused Heliolisk.

“Heliolisk is just standing there,” Ash pointed out.

“I bet this works,” Serena said.

“It has to,” Lexi replied, clasping her hands together. And she mostly said it to reassure her own growing nerves.

“Bunnelby, Mudshot!” Clemont instructed.

As Bunnelby was about to fire Clembot pointed its finger. “Parabolic Charge.”

Heliolisk expended its frills and got charged with sparks all around it. The boll of electricity that came out of it took care of Bunnelby’s Double Team and hit the real Bunnelby as well.

“What kind of move is that?” Serena asked.

“It’s Parabolic Charge,” Lexi answered without removing her gaze from Clemont. “It’s a move that attacks its opponent and heals the Pokémon that uses it as well.”

“Bunnelby?” Clemont asked when Bunnelby landed in front of him, but Bunnelby got back onto its feet.

“Use Thunderbolt.” Clembot countered.

Heliolisk fired immediately. “Now Bunnelby, Dig let’s go!” Clemont reacted. Bunnelby twirled around as it lunged into the ground.

“Use Bulldoze.”

Bonnie and Serena began to panic. “The same thing will happen all over again,” Serena said.

“It’s all finished now.” Bonnie put her hands in her hair.

“No. No way! Hey, Clemont!” Ash called out. “Don’t give up till it’s over.”

And Ash’s words had effect on him, which made Lexi smile. “Right. If it’s one thing I’ve learned from Ash it’s thinking outside the box.” He moved his arms. “Now Bunnelby use Double Team while you’re still underground!” As the Bulldoze shook the ground tons of copies of Bunnelby leaped from the hole. “Now use Dig!”

“ _Bun-Beeeeeeeeeeeee,_ ” it said as it dug another hole.

“Use Parabolic Charge,” Clembot countered.

Like before it used the sparks from the Charge to take care of all of the copies until there were none left.

“All of them disappeared,” Serena said with her hands folded.

A tear leaked from Bonnie’s eyes. “Bunnelby.”

Lexi placed a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Don’t give up yet, Bonnie.”

“ _Pikachu_ ,” Pikachu nudged their attention towards the ground.

Bunnelby spun from the ground right where Heliolisk was standing and they saw how Clembot’s got crosses in his eyes and said, “Error,” a couple of times. Two tiny puff of smoke came from its head.

Clemont’s pushed back his glasses and smiled. “Let’s finish this up. Bunnelby, Mudshot!”

As Heliolisk fell it hit it head on with its Mud Shot, causing a little smoke cloud. Heliolisk hit the ground and remained their motionless.

“Yeey, Clemont!” Lexi cheered with her Raichu.

“Looks like it’s all over,” Ash said.

“Bunnelby wins!” Serena added.

“Clemont was so great.” Bonnie hugged her Dedenne.

Clemont ran towards his Heliolisk and knelt in front it to check on it. “Oh Heliolisk, are you okay?” Heliolisk smiled which reassured him. “Thank goodness. But I’m so sorry.”

Clembot stepped in front of Clemont which made him look up. “I recognize you now, sir. Welcome back to the Lumiose Gym.”

“I’m glad to be back, Clembot.” He got onto his feet. “Because of my faulty programming I realize I made a of trouble for you too. It’s all my fault. I’m sorry.” As Clemont bowed in front of his invention Clembot appeared to not understand his meaning.

Lexi had ran all the way from the stands and onto the Battlefield and used that opportunity to throw her arms around Clemont’s neck, who startled under her touch because he hadn’t seen her coming. “You were absolutely amazing,” she said into his shoulder.

He seemed to ease down into her embrace. “I owe it all to you and all that you did for me. I cannot thank you enough, Lexi.”

“No, you did it all by yourself, Clemont. You realized your own strength and you proved that today.”

As they broke their embrace, he addressed her the warmest smile, which send her heart racing. He turned his head towards Clembot. “I think I’ll begin work on reprogramming you right now.”

They all followed him to the upper floor of Prism Tower. One of the rooms where Clemont had designed to use as a sort of scientific chamber where he would tinker on his inventions. It was surrounded by a large open window so there was a lot of light from which he benefited. There were tons of drawers filled with tools and equipment that Clemont could use.

He had placed Clembot onto a huge table and put some wires into it so that it was connected to the computer. Clemont was seated behind it and was typing on the keyboard in the back while the others all watched in interest.

“First rule; be modest. It doesn’t matter how many Badges a challenger has. Second rule; be kind, even while you’re being tough. And don’t forget to give the challenger constructive advice after the Battle. And the third rule; be thoughtful. Try to help challengers grow their skills. These are rules every Gym Leader needs to follow.”

When Clemont had finished his programming, they went back to the Gym where Clemont was also reunited with his other Pokémon. “I’ve learned so very much from all of you,” he began as he looked at his Pokémon and his friends. “And I want to keep on learning.” His gaze went up to Clembot. “Right, Clembot?”

“Well put, sir,” Clembot responded.

This caused Clemont to flush as he scratched the back of his head. “Uh. Sorry. Now I’m feeling kind of embarrassed.”

“Hey, I want to keep learning with you,” Ash said as he wrapped one of his arms around Clemont’s shoulder.

“Me too,” Bonnie giggled.

“And me too,” Lexi agreed cheerfully.

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai-Ruh-Ra-Rai,_ ” her Raichu laughed.

“Clembot are we friends?” Ash asked.

“Yes Ash. We are friends,” Clembot answered. And the smile on Clemont’s face was bright.

“Me too,” Serena laughed.

Afterwards they all went to the Electric store where Clemont and Bonnie’s father worked, and at which they lived on the top floor. Clemont had decided that this was the perfect time to come clear what had happened to his Gym, and where they had gone off to.

“What? Your robot kicked you out of your own Gym?!” Meyer’s voice boomed through the store.

“Daddy, wait until you hear the end of the story,” Bonnie pleaded. They had brought Clembot along with them to prove their point. Raichu was using her tail to play with Ampharos, which was an endearing thing.

“This was how it was before, but everything is alright now,” Clemont explained at which Clembot bowed. “It’s okay to leave it to Clembot to be the Gym Leader.”

“Well, I sure hope you’re right.” Meyer smiled. “So does that mean you’ll come by the house more often?”

“Visit?” Clemont repeated and his blue eyes met Lexi’s scarlet ones who nodded at him, and he knew she was right. He began to fidget with his finger. “Well, you see the thing is.”

Meyer leaned closer towards and their heads were not that far removed from each other. “Is there some sort of problem?”

“Kind of. Because.” It was obvious that Meyer gazing him in the eye and being so close to him, had a strong effect on him.

“Just tell him, Clemont. Now,” Bonnie insisted.

“You got this, Clemont,” Lexi encouraged from the side.

“Here’s the thing.” Clemont clenched his hands. “I’m going on a journey. Since I’ve first met Ash, I’ve getting more and more courage the longer I travel around with him.”

“Courage, heh?” Meyer asked.

“That’s right. I’ve always been afraid to find the courage to try out new things. But now I’m feeling completely different. I’ve only been feeling this way for a short time, but I get it. I’ve experienced so much, so quickly. I’ve had fun. I’ve been sad. I’ve been happy and scared. That may not sound like such a big deal, but I’ve really started to get in touch with myself. And that’s really really important to me. Even if it’s only till Ash gets to the Kalos League, it’s really important that I travel with him there. And this is my opportunity to do this with Lexi while she works on her research.”

“Daddy, I want to go with Ash, Lexi and Clemont too,” Bonnie pleaded.

While Meyer was silent for a few moment Clemont and Bonnie continued to plead with him.

“I’ll watch over Bonnie. I promise,” Serena said.

“We all promise,” Ash added.

“I’ve always watched after Bonnie.” Lexi smiled.

“I give you my words that I’ll take care of the Gym and help out at the house as well,” Clembot said.

Meyer began to shake. “I’m just so. I’m just so.” He lifted his head and eyes which were filled with joy. “I’m so proud and happy for you both.” He grabbed Bonnie and Clemont by their arms. “What a joy to have such great kids. I know I’ve told you this before; the most important thing in the world is to have real friends. As long as you have great friends like Lexi, Ash and Serena I’m not worried about a thing.” He pulled them in for an embrace. “Alright. You can go.”

“Thanks so much, dad,” Clemont gratefully replied.

“I love you, daddy,” Bonnie said.

“And I love you too.” Meyer broke the embrace. “Now, Ash. Serena. Promise me you’ll keep an eye on these two and make sure they stay out of trouble, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Ash and Serena said in unison.

“And you.” Meyer stood up and turned his gaze to Lexi “I know that officially you’re not one my own, but I have always seen you as one. You’ve been coming here since you were so little. You’ve turned into quite a clever and caring young woman. Good luck with your studies. You’ll be a wonderful Professor someday when you come back.”

“And I feel the same.” Lexi laughed as she placed her arms around Meyer who shook with laughter. “Thank you for having faith in me. I will not let you down.”

“You never do.”

As they broke their embrace Lexi saw that smile on Clemont’s face which lit up the whole room. Their journey was going to be a blast.


	10. Mega-Mega-Meowth-Madness

Ash and Clemont had agreed that they were going to have their Gym Battle once Ash had obtained four Kalos Gym Badges. That meant that their route through Kalos hadn’t changed and that they were still heading towards Cyllage City.

“Okay Cyllage City you’re up next,” Ash said as they were all walking through a Lumiose City street. “Here we come!” Pikachu raised its paw in excitement on his shoulder.

Lexi stepped in front of them, her scarlet eyes beaming. “Can we _please please please_ go visit my dad?”

“ _Rai-rai_!” Raichu floated across the pavement.

“That’s a great idea,” Clemont agreed.

Serena showed them a basket and removed the lid. “Ta-da! I baked macarons last night.”

That brought water into everyone’s mouth. “Yummy and pretty too,” Bonnie said.

“Why don’t we share them with the Professor?” Serena suggested.

“My dad would love that.” Lexi grinned.

Bonnie bounced up and down. “Yey! Oh boy I can hardly wait!”

Lexi hadn’t realized how excited she was herself and she was practically running on their way to the laboratory and Raichu was floating alongside on her tail. Clearly she wanted to see some of her old friends as well.

“Lexi, slow down,” Clemont pleaded. “Your dad’s not going anywhere.”

Her grin widened. “I can’t help it, Clemont.”

They reached the laboratory in no time and Lexi almost bounced inside of it. Her dad was in his research room staring at a computer. “Sophie, could you hand me that Pokédex?” he asked without moving his gaze.

Clearly he had assumed that she was Sophie, and Lexi gladly played along with this game. She tried to contain her laughter as she handed him the Pokédex. “Here you go, Professor. Do you need anything else?”

“Thank you, Sop -” he stopped in the middle of his sentence because he recognized her voice. His eyes shot upwards to her and when he saw who it really was, he nearly fell out of his chair. “My Lexi!”

She laughed as she happily threw her arms around her father when he got to his feet. “It’s really good to see you too, dad.” His grip around her was tight, which told her how much he had missed her while she had been away without having to say a word to her. That was how it worked between them. He kissed her on the top of her head.

She had missed him tremendously during her journey as well. The scent of his cologne hit home to her, and it was almost as if she had never left.

“What on earth are you doing here?” he asked when he broke their embrace, but kept her close to him. He brought up one hand to run it through her fringe. “I thought that you and the others were still on a journey. Last I heard you were in Santalune City.”

“Ash got his first Gym Badge. We had to go through Lumiose City in order to get to Cyllage City,” she explained. “I didn’t want to tell you before because I wanted to surprise you.”

His smile was radiant. “Seeing you again does a man a world of good, Lexi. You can tell me all about your journey later and show me all of your drawings that you’ve done. Only if you want to of course.”

“I’d love to.”

As the Professor turned his head, he got aware of the others who was also currently present in the room. He petted Raichu for a few seconds when she hovered around him. His eyes then fell on Bonnie and Clemont and hugged them separately. “It’s good to see both of you again. I know it means the world to Lexi that she’s traveling with you and it reassures me.”

“We’re more than thankful to be traveling with Lexi as well,” Bonnie replied with a grin.

“Exactly. She’s been wonderful support for us, Professor,” Clemont added cheerfully.

Her dad laughed. “That’s a relief. But I’ve told you before that you two can just call me Augustine. You’ve spent more time at my laboratory and my house than some of my own Pokémon in the past. It’s only logical.” He turned his gaze to Ash and Serena. “So you’re all traveling together now, heh? Last I heard from Lexi she only just met you Serena. Sounds like a great plan.”

“Thanks,” Ash said.

Serena approached him and held out that basket. “Professor, here. I baked delicious macarons for everyone.”

Augustine sniffed it and muttered, “ _Hmmm._ Such a sweet treat.”

The real Sophie got up from her chair. “How nice. I suggest we’ll have a little tea break with those macarons. We have to celebrate Lexi coming home.”

“I still have a little work to do so I’ll have mine a bit later.”

“Will you let us see what you’re working on?” Serena asked.

He smiled. “Of course. Make yourself at home.” With that he turned around and walked into another hallway.

Lexi went to get all of the teacups and coasters while Sophie prepared the tea. The others all had taken a seat surrounding the table. “Everyone, the tea is ready,” Sophie announced.

Serena clapped her hands together. “Alright, everyone. Let’s dig in.”

The basket that had been standing on the table was no longer there. “Hey, where are the macarons?” Ash asked.

“Where did they go?” Clemont wondered as he looked around.

Lexi and Sophie exchanged a look with each other and simultaneously walked to the corner of the room where a Pokémon was sitting behind a plant. Even though Lexi had been gone for some time, she still knew which Pokémon could be capable of doing this.

“Chespin,” she called out.

“Aha, I knew it was you, Chespin,” Sophie said. Chespin nearly choked on a macron because it was caught. “Sneaking around again?”

Chespin smiled innocently. “You still haven’t changed I see,” Lexi said as her Raichu floated towards it and patted Chespin on its back.

“ _Rai-rai-chu_.”

“So that’s Chespin, huh?” Ash asked.

“It’s one of three Pokémon new trainers can choose from,” Sophie clarified.

“The three Pokémon are; Froakie who’s a Water Type, Fennekin a Fire Type and the third one is Chespin who is a Grass Type,” Clemont explained.

“Awesome. Chespin’s a Grass Type.” Ash pulled out his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Chespin, the spiny-nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head making them so stiff and sharp they can even pierce through stone.”**_**

Pikachu tried to reason with Chespin who was still holding one of the macrons with its paws. Only Chespin didn’t seem to be want to give it up. Bonnie came closer towards it. “It’s so cute.”

“If you wanted macarons you should’ve just said so,” Clemont said and extended his hand so that Chespin could put it there. “Why don’t you share?” But instead of handing it back Chespin stung Clemont’s hand with its spike so that it could continue to eat more. It stuffed its mouth and ran outside with most of them.

“Clemont, are you okay?” Lexi asked worried.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” he assured her.

“I’m so sorry,” Sophie said as she picked up the basket from the ground.

“Don’t worry,” Clemont assured her.

“That Chespin is a bit of a prankster.” She handed the basket back to Serena.

“I have an idea. Why don’t we see what the Professor is doing, Lexi and Bonnie?” Serena suggested.

Lexi leaped up with Raichu. “Yey, I’ll show you the way!”

As they went through the hallway, they felt the building shaking which couldn’t mean anything good. Lexi knew where the sound was coming from and was walking in the front. When they stepped into the research garden, they saw how her dad was being loaded into the back of a van. The van had driven through the glass wall to get inside, shattering most of it.

“They have my dad.” Lexi’s hands clenched into fists.

“Isn’t that -” Bonnie began, her mouth ajar.

“Team Rocket,” Serena finished. “Let’s go after them.”

“You read my mind.” Lexi was already running towards the van. She realized that she hadn’t brought her Raichu with her, who was probably still with the others.

“Wait for me,” Bonnie said as she followed Serena and Lexi.

Serena and Lexi made sure they weren’t being spotted while Bonnie and Dedenne pulled open the hatch. Serena opened the backdoor and peered inside. “Professor?”

Lexi’s dad was lying in the back of it and was all tied up by something. He tried to sit up straight. “You’ve got to get out of here,” he insisted. “Go back!”

“That’s not going to happen, dad,” Lexi said she leaped inside. “We’re not going to leave you.”

“We’ll save you,” Serena said.

As soon as they were all inside the door slammed close behind them and Bonnie and Dedenne pounded on it. “Hey! Open the door! Open the door!”

While Serena was trying to untie Augustine, Lexi made sure Bonnie wouldn’t fall over when the van began to drive away. Taking them all along with them. Sure, that didn’t sit right with Lexi but at least she hadn’t left her dad all alone.

“Serena, Lexi, what do we do now?” Bonnie asked anxiously.

While Serena decided to throw macarons outside of the van to leave a trail Lexi turned to her dad. “You’re a fool for not leaving me, Lexi,” he frowned.

“I see it otherwise. This way we can at least save you.”

As long as the van was driving, they couldn’t do anything and it drove for quite some time. They all sat down on the floor as they waited for the van to make a stop somewhere, which they eventually did. Dedenne was chewing on the rope that had still imprisoned her dad, while Lexi, Serena and Bonnie tried to break it some other way.

When the backdoor swung open and Jessie and James appeared, Lexi felt herself going sour at the sight of them. “How did they get in?” Jessie wanted to know.

“This isn’t your truck,” James responded.

Bonnie stood up and crossed her arms. “Prepare for trouble. I’d say you people have finally found your match.”

“And make it a double crook catch,” Serena went on. “To protect the -”

“Twerp thieves,” Jessie cut them off.

“Copyright infringement. Get away from him!” James shouted.

“Let us go now or you wish you had,” Serena shouted back and Lexi had to admire her courage.

“You still have some time to turn around now,” Lexi warned them.

“What a pain!” Jessie cried out. “You must be a twerpette. Out!”

“Or you wish you had,” James said and showed them some piece of tape. Before Lexi, Serena and Bonnie could react Team Rocket jumped inside the van and tried to tie them with the tape, but they struggled greatly. Sadly enough Team Rocket won in the end. Due to the commotion Lexi’s glasses had fallen off so her eye sight wasn’t perfect, and she had to squint her eyes to see better.

Bonnie was lying on her stomach. “You’re in trouble. Dedenne, use Thundershock now!” Only nothing happened. When Bonnie turned her head, she saw that Dedenne was soundly asleep inside her bag.

Meowth meanwhile had gotten inside the van as well. “Look, pall. All we want is your Mega Evolution secret. Spill the beans and we’ll let the bunch of you out of here. But if you want to be a dope and say no.” He laughed as he extended his nail across a board. The sound of it brought tears to Lexi’s eyes. “So start quaking.”

“Stop,” Augustine gave in. “Alright, you win.” Meowth removed his finger from the board. “The Mega Evolution data is in my coat pocket.

“Dad, you can’t do that,” Lexi pleaded. The last thing that she wanted was for anyone like Team Rocket to get their hands on their research.

“In here?” Meowth put his paw into the pocket and pulled out something which Lexi knew well enough. “Look what I found. A memory card!”

After that discovery Team Rocket took all of them out of the van and inside their hideout, which was nothing more than dilapidated building. They placed them onto sofa’s so that they could continue their interrogation.

“What are you doing?” Bonnie demanded to know.

“Stop with your obnoxious twerpish whining until our mission is complete,” James responded.

“I wouldn’t count on that,” Lexi uttered. She was seated next to her dad and Bonnie.

“Hey, what do you think they’re doing?” Bonnie whispered.

“They’re probably using our Mega Evolution data for no good,” Augustine replied.

“Huh? Then why did you give them that memory card?” Serena asked.

“Well. I would’ve preferred not to, but keeping you three safe is much important to me.”

His answer touched Lexi’s heart, but she didn’t agree with his choice. She couldn’t quite hear what Team Rocket was discussing together, but she assumed that they were downloading the data.

When Chespin fell onto the ground and threw some empty soda cans around Lexi’s jaw dropped. Chespin being here could mean a matter of things and she didn’t want to get her hopes up. Chespin embarrassingly scratched his head because he got caught.

“We’re gonna get you out of here!” they heard a familiar voice yell. As Lexi turned her head and saw Clemont and Ash running inside of the building with Pikachu and Raichu she let out a breath.

Team Rocket immediately turned towards them. “Well. Well,” Jessie began. “Why go chasing after Pikachu when Pikachu is chasing us?”

Ash raised his arm. “Let our friends go, Team Rocket.”

While Team Rocket started to do their usual motto Ash and Clemont rushed to the others and began to undo their ropes. “Bonnie, did Team Rocket hurt you?” Clemont asked as untied his little sister. Serena was being untied by Ash.

“Don’t worry. I’m fine,” Bonnie replied.

Clemont then turned to Lexi to free her from the tape. She addressed him a large smile and quickly embraced him in thanks.

“Can you untie me please?” her dad asked and Lexi was only too pleased to oblige.

“ _Rai-rai-rai_.” Raichu floated into her arms and nuzzled closer against her, glad to be reunited with her trainer.

“I’m so sorry to have worried you, Raichu.” Raichu placed her glasses back onto Lexi’s nose. “You found my glasses? You’re such a dear. Thank you.

“ _Rah-rai-chu._ ”

“We give you a totally awesome motto and you twerps give us the brush-off!” Meowth shouted and was accompanied by Wobbuffet.

“Okay, let’s all get out of here,” Ash determined once everyone was freed.

“That’s not going to happen!” Jessie yelled.

The computer began to bleep, which reminded Lexi of what it had been doing all this time. Meowth went to check on it. “The Mega software is ready to roll folks.”

James went to look as well. “Excellent. Now we can catch Pikachu the Mega Evolution way. Ready Meowth?”

Lexi frowned. “Mega Evolution way?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Meowth jumped over a table and ducked underneath a sheet which was covering something gigantic. Lights began to appear underneath it.

“What’s that?” Ash asked.

“Oh, you’ll see soon enough.” James was typing furiously onto the keyboard of the laptop. “With our Mega Evolution data inputted into our secret weapon program. It’s now Mega Evolution time two.”

“Or our magnificent Mega Meowth machine,” Jessie added.

James rose. “Activating program.”

“What kind of machine is it?” Clemont wondered.

The sheet fell away which revealed a huge Meowth like machine unlike anything Lexi has ever seen before. The machine made a noise and was able to ride around on its wheels.

“ _Rai-rai,_ ” Raichu whimpered while Lexi held her.

“Oh my. Marvellous,” her dad gasped in awe. “It looks powerful.”

Clemont was equally as fascinated and his eyes had widened and there were blushes on his cheeks. “Wow. I know they’re our enemy, but that’s a super cool invention!”

Despite everything Lexi had to smile because the two men who were the most important in her life were mesmerized by the same thing.

“Stop,” Serena aid. “This isn’t exactly the time for the two of you to be impressed.” And that broke their stupor. “Let’s get out of here!”

“No time like the present,” Lexi agreed and ran away with the others close by. They made it out of the building. The machine crashed through the wall and destroyed it entirely. Whatever Mega Evolution data it was using it had certainly increased their strength.

They stopped when they heard Chespin calling. Chespin had tripped onto the ground and was about to get crushed by the machine if it didn’t move away. Clemont spurted into action. “Chespin, no!”

Chespin still picked up the macarons that he had dropped, but Clemont jumped in right in time to pull Chespin out of there and out of their sights.

Meowth was about to use his machine to attack. Lexi and Ash exchanged a brief look and silently agreed on something. “Pikachu and Raichu, use Thunderbolt!” they said in unison.

Raichu let go of her and floated towards where Pikachu was so that they could simultaneously fire a Thunderbolt. It struck against the medallion on the machine’s head. For a few seconds nothing happened until the machine fired it back and hit Pikachu and Raichu who lay on the ground.

“Raichu,” Lexi said when Raichu wasn’t reacting.

“This machine can reflect your Thunderbolt and gives us the Mega upper-hand,” James explained.

“You’re just a bunch of bullies,” Lexi said through gritted teeth.

Surprisingly enough Pikachu and Raichu found their feet again, but that attack had taken a dent on them.

“Now let’s make not catching Pikachu a thing of the past,” Jessie insisted. “And let’s add this incredibly rare Raichu while we’re at it.”

“Talk about a Mega Mega blast,” James added.

“Raichu, can you use your Psychic?” Lexi asked.

Raichu nodded. “ _Rai-rah-rai!_ ” Her eyes went entirely blue as she extended her arms and concentrated harshly. Lexi knew that the possibility of Raichu accomplishing this was slim, since she hardly ever used the attack. A lot of Raichu’s strength went into her Psychic Attack, but Team Rocket didn’t budge.

“How cute,” they heard Meowth say from inside the machine. “This one is for the boss! We’ll hand him the most powerful Raichu and Pikachu he has ever seen!”

The machine began to move and drove towards all of them with great speed. Pikachu was still struggling to stand up straight so Ash grabbed it before the machine would and ran away. “Raichu, get here!” Lexi shouted over the noise and thankfully Raichu was able to float into her arms.

Ash tripped over the uneven ground which let the machine close in on him. “Get out of here, Ash,” Augustine shouted, while the others whimpered.

As the claw of the machine was about to strike it stopped suddenly. Lexi turned her head when she saw Clemont standing behind it with a smug smile on his face, holding the charger which powered the machine. He was accompanied by Chespin who appeared equally as smug.

Team Rocket meanwhile continued to argue about their next move. Their blackout didn’t appear to last long and the machine was sprung into life within seconds.

Clemont had meanwhile joined the others and stood in front of Ash and Lexi. “I’ll say one thing they’re prepared,” he said.

“What can we possibly do against this?” Lexi wondered fearfully.

“ _Rai_ ,” Raichu whined.

“ _Chespin_ ,” Chespin called to earn Clemont’s attention. It wanted to battle with him. Lexi wasn’t surprised to see that at all.

Chespin stood in front of them. “Chespin, use Pin Missile,” Clemont said. It jumped up and fired pins from the spikes on its head. It hit the machine in the chest area of the metal Meowth, but it didn’t stir. “No use. It’s not working.”

“ _Ches-pin-pin_ ,” Chespin uttered.

Clemont thought for a second. “Right, use Tackle!”

“ _Ches_.” It ran away hastily. “ _Ches-ches-ches-ches-ches-ches-ches-pin_.”It jumped against the metal frame which didn’t budge and Chespin fell backwards.

“It’s too strong. You can’t beat it.”

Meowth laughed on the inside of the machine, which angered Lexi. “That kind of tickled a little.”

Chespin began to hit its head against the frame countless of times. “Go for it, Chespin,” Ash said.

“Look at it go,” Clemont added.

“It sure is relentless,” Lexi muttered.

“ _Pika-pi_ ,” Pikachu raised its paw.

“Good idea,” Ash said. “You two together. Pikachu, Quick Attack.”

Pikachu hurried to stand next to Chespin and they encouraged each other on. They charged against the metal frame simultaneously. When they fell backwards Meowth laughed again. Lexi would’ve loved to let her Raichu help out, but she had no energy left to spare. “Keep it up, twerp Pokémon. But you’re no match for Mega Mega Meowth.”

Chespin and Pikachu rose again and were about to charge at it for a second time when something appeared from the sky.

Lexi had to blink to make sure it had actually happened when Mega Blaziken struck the machine in its chest with a powerful Fire Type move. Mega Blaziken twirled around and landed on the branch of a tree.

“It’s Mega Blaziken again,” she gasped.

Blaziken’s trainer was standing on the branch underneath it and was wearing the same costume she had seen it wear the last time when it had saved Ash after he fell from Prism Tower. These days the media had duped the man as Blaziken Mask, which seemed like a fitting name for him.

“Use Flamethrower now,” he said.

With another twirl it fired and it flame spun all around the machine and consumed it. The machine exploded which released a lot of wind and they all had to cover their mouths behind their arms. The machine itself was nothing but burned toast and pieces of it fell off.

Meowth himself came out of the machine and was covered in soot. Only this was the opportunity that Ash and Clemont had been waiting for. “Now Pikachu, use Electroball,” Ash said.

“I’m sure your Pin Missile will work now, Chespin,” Clemont suggested.

This time their attacks hit and the engine of the machine began to boil loudly, sounding like a kettle. It resulted into another explosion and Team Rocket disappeared into the sky.

“And don’t come back!” Clemont told them.

“We did it, Clemont,” Ash cheerfully replied at which they both cheered. That was the sign for Mega Blaziken and Blaziken Mask to fade away as well. “Mega Blaziken was awesome.” Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

Chespin was spinning around. “Pikachu, Raichu and Chespin were pretty awesome too,” Clemont replied. He stopped in front of Chespin. “You know what. I think you deserve a little reward.” He held the basket of macarons in his hands. “Yummy macarons.”

Chespin ran closer and picked a few of them. He was about to eat some of them when he remembered something. “ _Ches-pin-pin-ches_.” It held out its arms and began to hand macarons to everyone.

“Be careful or there won’t be any left for you,” Clemont warned him with a chuckle.

After this whole ordeal they all returned to the Sycamore’s lab where they had some more tea. Lexi had some time left to show her dad all of her sketches and he gave her some constructive criticism and shared his pride with her. His words alone encouraged her to sketch more Pokémon in the future. All that she would see.

When it was dusk, they were all standing outside of the lab because it was time for their goodbyes. Raichu was resting in her Pokéball after her Battle. “Thank you so much for your help today,” Augustine thanked them. “Because of all of you I’m free again.”

“Yeah, but still. Your research lab is messed up again,” Ash pointed out.

He laughed. “Not to worry. I’ll have it all fixed by the time you come to visit again.” His eyes found Lexi’s. “One of the worst things is having to say goodbye to you, again. But seeing how much you’ve grown already, and how much your shining during your studies only makes me glad to see you go. The world of Pokémon is yours to explore, Lexi. And you’re fantastic at it. Keep asking questions and listen to your curiosity. I’m already so proud of you and you’ve only just started.”

Lexi was quick to throw her arms around him and embraced him for some time. She wasn’t fond of having to say goodbye to him either because she still remembered that emotional breakdown, she had last time, and she had told him about it. “I know, dad. I don’t want to say goodbye to you either. But it won’t be forever. I’ll come back and I will keep you updated on everything. You’ll see.”

He kissed her forehead. “Rattle the stars, Lexi. I love you so very much.”

She smiled into his shoulder. “I love you too, dad. Always.”

After their moment their attention was drawn when Bonnie pointed to Chespin who was staring at them from the bushes. “It’s been watching us.”

“Chespin?” Clemont smiled. “You were a big help, Chespin. I’m sure that we’ll see you soon.”

“ _Che-pin-pin-pin-ches_ ,” it quickly replied which confused Clemont.

Lexi could see the pleading look in Chespin’s eyes. “It looks like me that Chespin wants to go with you,” she pointed out.

Augustine smiled. “It’s amazing thing watch the likes of you and Ash when you’re together.”

Clemont’s eyes only widened at those words. “Clemont.” Bonnie tugged at her brother’s arm. “I want to travel with Chespin too. Please. Please. Please.”

He placed a hand on the back of his head and looked at Augustine. “Is that okay? Would you really let me bring Chespin along with us?”’

“Of course,” he eagerly replied. “I’ve known you for years, Clemont. And after all that’s what Chespin wants.” He grabbed a Pokéball from his pocket. “I happen to have Chespin’s Pokéball right here with me. It’s yours.” He placed it in Clemont’s hand who appeared to be at loss for words while Lexi felt like her face was going to burst with joy.

Clemont smiled widely and turned towards Chespin. “So Professor Sycamore says it’s okay for you to come along with us.”

“ _Che_!” It happily bounced up and down. “ _Pin_!”

“That’s great.” Clemont held out the Pokéball. “Now it’s a pleasure to meet you all over again.” Chespin disappeared into the Ball. “Yes! Today is a great day thanks to science I caught a Chespin!”

Bonnie jumped in the air as well. “Chespin’s a keeper too!”

Lexi huffed. “You didn’t technically catch it you know.” She was only teasing and Clemont laughed at her reaction. “You’re going to get your hands full with this Chespin, but I’m happy for both of you.” She then hugged her dad one final time and kissed his cheek. “Goodbye dad. I will keep in touch.”

“Goodbye, my Lexi. And have lots of fun.”

“Now off to Cyllage City!” Ash announced with his hand balled into a fist. “Take care Professor Sycamore.”

They waved their goodbyes before the five of them ran through the gate and towards their adventure.


	11. The Bamboozling Forrest!

With Lumiose City behind them the group found themselves in the middle of the forest, with trees on every side. They had called out all of their Pokémon so that they could have some lunch. Lexi wanted to get better at creating Pokémon food and was experimenting a bit with food for different Types of Pokémon. She had brought tons of ingredients and berries with her to help her expend the flavours.

While she was grinding some of the food a few of their Pokémon observed her very closely, which she didn’t mind. Clemont was making their actual lunch next to her and getting to work so closely with him elevated her heartbeat for sure.

“ _Azu-zu-zu-zu._ ” Azurill bounced up and down on the table with her tail

“Azurill, you have to be patient for a little while longer. I can’t rush these things,” Lexi sweetly explained at which Azurill laughed. She was only an innocent youngster after all.

Clemont and Lexi finished almost together. While he put everything for them on the table Lexi put down different bowls for their Pokémon on the ground, who immediately dove in. Even her Hoothoot had woken from his slumber in her backpack.

The all ate quietly to still their hungers, but when the Pokémon stopped eating entirely Lexi first wondered if they didn’t like her new food. Only Chespin was still eating, so it couldn’t be that bad. The rest of the Pokémon all looked around them as if they heard something.

“What’s wrong?” Ash asked.

There was no answer just something rustling in one of the bushes. “Sounds like something is moving,” Serena said.

“Could be a Pokémon,” Lexi answered.

“I hope so,” Bonnie replied.

Froakie leaped up and threw some of his frubbles towards the bushes. “ _Fro-ki._ ” The bushes continued to move around and they all got to their feet to investigate.

“There is something over there,” Ash said.

Two Pokémon rolled out of the bushes; their faces were covered in frubbles. Lexi recognized them as Pancham’s who weren’t unusual to find in these forests. They were unable to see a thing due to the frubbles. “It’s just two Pancham,” she said.

Ash brushed the frubbles away with a towel on one of the Pancham. “Sorry to scare you like that.” Bonnie meanwhile cleaned the other one.

Serena pulled out her Pokédex. “ ** _ **Pancham the Playful Pokémon. Though it tries to look tough Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by opponents**_**.”

“That should do it,” Ash said when he was done and Pancham smiled.

“But those Pancham look so different,” Serena replied doubtfully. Clemont leaned closer to have a better look. The Pancham were just innocently walking around. “These two are much cuter.”

“The Pokédex says they do their best to look tough,” Clemont said. “So this must be their normal faces.”

“So then why not make them cuter in the Pokédex?” She looked at Lexi.

“Just because my dad hands out Pokédexes to new trainers that doesn’t mean that I’m responsible for what gets in there. Neither of us are,” Lexi explained. “Maybe there is another reason for it.”

“I’ve never heard anyone complain about their Pokédex before,” Clemont said.

“Really?” Serena got to her feet and walked towards the Pancham’s. “Too bad they’re being shown like that.”

The Pancham’s ran passed her and towards Chespin who was still eating. On their way there they nearly pushed over Azurill and Lexi grabbed her friend so she wouldn’t fall. “ _Azu_ ,” she cried and buried her head into her shoulder.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you, girl,” Lexi assured her.

“ _Pin?_ ” Chespin doubtfully asked the Pancham’s who were goggling his bowl of food. The other surrounding Pokémon all noticed it. “ _Che?_ ”

The Pancham’s played all innocently. “ _Pan-cham-cham_.”

“I wonder what those two are saying,” Serena said.

“I don’t think it’s any good,” Lexi replied unsure. Something about them unsettled her.

“Maybe they’re asking if Chespin will share its Pokémon food,” Ash suggested.

Serena smiled meekly. “Maybe not. I wish we knew what they meant.”

When Clemont began to laugh Lexi nearly jumped out of her skin. There was a glint in his glasses which he shoved all the way back onto his nose and did pose. “Leave that to me. The future is now thanks to science. Clemontic Gear on!” The device that he pulled out was about the size of a backpack and consisted of a sort of microphone at the front. “Allow me to present my Pokémon Translator.”

Ash was turning into his usual fanboy whenever Clemont presented his inventions. Bonnie was not as impressed. “You got to get better at names.”

“I think it’s not so bad,” Lexi replied.

“But it sounds fascinating for sure,” Serena said.

“My brilliant invention allows the user to understand Pokémon,” Clemont explained. “Which felicitates better communication with Pokémon by preforming a quick complete analysis of vocal tone, movement and expression. Pancham would you please say something.” He ran towards them and held out the microphone part. “Switch on.”

The Pancham’s eyed each other and began to talk.

“ ** _ **What you have belongs to everyone**_** ,” came out of the speaker on the machine.

Clemont ecstatically spun around to the others. “See! It gave us a perfect translation!”

“Science is so amazing!” Ash cheered.

“You’ve sure outdone yourself, Clemont,” Lexi cheerfully agreed.

Only their Pokémon didn’t agree. “Did they really say that stuff?” Bonnie questioned.

“Who knows? Maybe they did.” Serena leaned closer. “I guess they’re probably saying what Ash is saying. That Chespin should share its food with them.” Bonnie nodded.

“But that’s not very nice either,” Lexi uttered. “They could’ve just asked.”

“ _Azuuuu-zu-rill_ ,” Azurill agreed.

The Pancham’s nodded as well and laughed innocently while Chespin stared at them in confusion.

Clemont assumed that this meant that his invention had failed. “Why didn’t my machine function properly?” He began to tinker on it. “I suppose my invention could’ve chosen its words poorly.”

“Clemont,” Lexi called out, but he refused to listen.

Pikachu rushed towards Ash, who knelt in front of it, and tried to explain it. “What Pikachu?” Ash asked.

The Pancham’s stepped between them and were all smiles and laughs which won over Serena and Bonnie. “Are you two hungry?” Serena petted their heads. “I’ll get you some food.”

Lexi saw how Pikachu and Raichu both jumped up at that suggestion. Clemont was still tinkering on his machine. “You know, perhaps Ash was right all after all.” The machine in his hands blew up and smoke surrounded him. When it was gone his hair had turned into a curly mess and there was soot all over his face. Lexi simply couldn’t help but wipe that from his face with one hand.

“Your machine worked fine, Clemont,” she reassured him and felt how hot his skin became underneath her touch.

“ _Zu-zu-rill_.” Azurill bounced up.

Serena handed the Pancham’s two bowls of Lexi’s self-made Pokémon food. “Okay, here you are.”

The grin on their faces was wide as they basically threw the food into their own mouths, showing how hungry they were. When they finished the bowls, they jumped on the table and ate all of their food with rapid speed. Next were the other bowls of the Pokémon.

Once all the food was gone the Pancham's sat with their backs against each other and their bellies filled.

“They ate everything we had!” Bonnie cried out.

Chespin was holding its empty bowl in his hands and was bouncing in front of them. “ _Ches-ches-ches-ches-ches-ches!_ ”

Clemont rose, a look of shock and amazement on his face. “My translator was right. It said; they said; **_**that what we had belongs to everyone**_** ** **!**** Which means our lunch belongs to the Pancham too.”

“That’s not a good thing, Clemont,” Lexi sighed.

“It said what?” Serena nearly shrieked.

“That doesn’t help us now!” Bonnie hungrily yelled.

“Like I said; science is so amazing,” Ash replied.

Clemont blushed and laughed nervously. “I guess you can say that.”

The other Pokémon petted the defeated Chespin on its back. A shadow appeared in the sky above them, blocking the sun. They all turned their heads but it was too late because a metal box was already thrown and net wrapped itself around Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Pikachu and Raichu.

Everyone called out to their Pokémon as the Pancham’s disappeared into the bushes. Their Pokémon were being lured towards the Meowth balloon that could only belong to Team Rocket.

“Team Rocket,” Ash yelled through gritted teeth.

“Bye,” Jessie said as the balloon flew away.

“Time flies,” Meowth said.

“Away to the skies!” James added.

“Stop!” Serena called out.

“Give us back our Pokémon!” Lexi shouted.

“ _Zu-zu-zu-zu-rill-zu_!” Azurill wiggled in her arms.

“Oh no they don’t,” Ash determined. “After them, Fletchling!”

“You too, Hoothoot!” Lexi said.

Hoothoot and Fletchling flew away towards the balloon. Only when they got closer James threw a Pokéball. “Not so fast.” His Inkay came out. “Inkay, go.”

Inkay flipped around and squirted ink towards Fletchling and Hoothoot who had to do their absolute best to not get hit in the face. Only they couldn’t keep dodging forever and they fell towards the ground once they got hit. Lexi had her hands full with Azurill but Bonnie was quick to catch Hoothoot in her place.

“Thank you, Bonnie. Are they both okay?” she asked.

“They will be,” the girl answered. Bonnie carefully placed Hoothoot in Lexi’s bag.

They saw the balloon disappear above the trees. “Come on. Let’s go,” Ash decided.

“Right behind you,” Serena replied as she adjusted her hat.

Bunnelby was hanging on Clemont’s shoulder. “Please help Chespin,” Bonnie pleaded.

Clemont and Bonnie followed the others. “You can count on me, Bonnie.”

They all ran into the forest trying to follow the path that the balloon could’ve taken. Without any help from their Flying Type Pokémon that was a bit of a struggle to keep track of them, but they had no other choice. Their Pokémon needed them.

After having run for maybe a few minutes they saw a cloud of smoke appear in the sky whey they assumed the balloon must be. “Team Rocket’s balloon exploded,” Clemont said.

“Our poor Pokémon,” Serena replied.

“So we need Dedenne’s help.” Clemont turned towards his little sister.

“Dedenne’s help? Bonnie repeated as Dedenne’s head peeped out of her bag.

“When we first met Dedenne it utilizing Electric energy to communicate.”

“Yeah, that’s right. Dedenne it would be great if you could pick up on Pikachu and Raichu’s Electricity.”

“ _Na-nana-na._ ” 

Serena leaned closer. “Wow. Dedenne can really do that? That’s incredible.”

“It sure can,” Lexi agreed.

Bonnie giggled. “Just wait and see. Dedenne the first thing you need to do is figure out where Pikachu and Raichu’s energies are.”

“We’re counting on you, Dedenne,” Ash cheered it on.

“ _Azurill-zu,_ ” Azurill added.

“ _Nana_.” Dedenne jumped from the bag and ran away, giving the others reason to follow it.

Dedenne was pretty fast but the others were right behind it. They were all eager to get their friends back. The deeper they weren't into the forest the more bamboo trees they saw, and that didn’t surprise Lexi since Pancham’s lived here and they ate the bamboo, and innocent travellers their lunches.

Lexi herself had little to no sense of direction and shouldn’t be put in charge with a map. That was why she was glad that Dedenne was the one who would lead them through this dense and hazy forest which gave her the creeps. Else she would’ve ended up lost somewhere surrounded by bamboo and never to be found again.

While they were running, she noticed that there was no other Pokémon that lived in these woods. The Pancham’s were the only ones that she had seen. Perhaps the other Pokémon resented humans and chose to live a sheltered live, away from any humans. And with what was going on with Team Rocket she couldn’t blame them.

Her throat had gotten a bit dry from all the running and it was a relief when they saw their Pokémon gathering near a Pangoro and those two Pancham’s. The Pangoro was knelt on the ground and looked rather defeated, and Lexi knew that something was troubling it.

While Ash called for his Pikachu, they ran closer towards their Pokémon who now got aware of their presence. “ _Raichu-rai-rai-chu._ ” Raichu floated into her arms next to Azurill who was happy to see her friend again.

“So good to see you again, Raichu,” Lexi said happily as she pulled both of her Pokémon closer against her.

Once everyone was reunited with their Pokémon Meowth spoke. And Lexi hadn’t seen him until now. “Well, isn’t this grand?”

“Well, not to see you,” Lexi muttered in dismay.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Serena demanded to know.

“The Pancham too,” Clemont replied.

“Now don’t get all bend out of shape.” Meowth pointed to Pangoro. “The problem is this galoot.”

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Pangoro the daunting Pokémon and the evolved form of Pancham. Pangoro has an ornery personality. It holds a bamboo sprig in its mouth which allows Pangoro to detect surrounding movements**_**.”

Serena had listened to it. “Hey, it looks different again.”

“I think it’s Chespin’s fault,” Meowth said. “You see Chespin broke Pangoro’s bamboo sprig.”

“So that’s why it looks so down,” Ash figured.

“A bamboo sprig is of much importance to Pangoro,” Lexi replied. “You never see a Pangoro without one.”

“Chespin got spooked and accidentally hit Pangoro with a Pin Missile,” Meowth clarified.

This of course had effect on Clemont who felt responsible. “I’m so very sorry. I feel just awful about this.”

“ _Che,_ ” Chespin muttered.

The Pancham’s were not pleased with that response and angrily stamped around. “These Pancham are saying that they need to get their hands on another bamboo sprig so that their Leader can get back up to speed,” Meowth explained.

Ash gestured to the trees around them. “But aren’t there bamboo sprigs all around us?”

The Pancham’s spoke again. “They’re saying that it has to be special bamboo that only grows on this certain rock a bit up ahead,” Meowth translated.

“Of course it would,” Lexi sighed.

“It is true that different Pangoro have their own favourite bamboo,” Clemont replied. “And it’s also true that they’ll keep searching for that kind of bamboo until they find it.” The Pancham’s nodded. “I’ll go and find some. Since I’m Chespin’s trainer it’s my responsibility. Come on, Chespin. Let’s look together.”

“I’ll come too,” Ash said.

“Yeah, we’re not going to let you go by yourself,” Lexi replied and she returned her Azurill into her Pokéball. “I’m with you.”

“We got to help them,” Bonnie said.

“The sooner the better. Let’s go.” Serena stepped ahead. “Pancham will you show us the way?” The Pancham agreed.

“I’ll keep it covered right here,” Meowth made clear. “I’m worried about Pangoro.”

Serena didn’t look convinced. “What? You worried?”

Meowth tried to brush it off. “I’ve got a heart.”

Either way Meowth remained behind with Pangoro while the others all followed the Pancham through the bamboo forest. Raichu was floating alongside Lexi on her tail and wasn’t hindered by the uneven ground. The Pancham’s weren’t wasting any time and were urging them on.

Their route led them to a river and they had to move on some boulders to get across it.

“I’m sorry,” Clemont apologized. “It’s my fault you’re dealing with this.”

Lexi huffed as she helped Bonnie onto a boulder. “Don’t be absurd, Clemont. And stop blaming yourself. Nor should you, Chespin.” As Lexi hopped onto another boulder Raichu just floated across it so Lexi grinned at the sight. Floating must be so easy at times likes these.

“Come on,” Ash said as he pulled Serena onto the shore. “We’re just helping each other out like we always do.”

They ran even further over a path this time. Lexi was just pleased that the Pancham was here to guide them. There wasn’t any opportunity for them to get a little break.

“Something worries me about Meowth,” Serena said, her breath uneven.

“How much trouble can Meowth get into on its own?” Bonnie asked sceptically.

Their route led them towards the bottom of a cliff and they were surrounded by rocky walls. “Chum. Chum,” Pancham pointed towards the top a rock in the centre of the cliff. On it was one bamboo tree and Lexi could only assume that this was the only tree that was suitable for the Pangoro.

“All the way up there?” Ash asked in disbelief.

“Why would Pangoro choose to get its bamboo sprig way up there?” Serena wondered.

“Must be quite the finicky type,” Clemont replied.

Lexi frowned. “I guess the height and because this tree is separated from the others must make it unique.”

“So how do we get it?” Bonnie questioned.

“I’ll go.” Ash made his way towards the rock.

“Wait,” Clemont warned. “It’s too dangerous.”

Ash was already scaling the wall. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” Only after a few ledges did his foot slip and he slid back down again.

“That’s not gonna work,” Bonnie muttered.

“We need to think of another way,” Lexi said while Raichu sceptically looked upwards.

“I have an idea.” Serena raised her hand. “And it’s a much easier way to get to that bamboo.” They all looked at her. “Use Vine Whip.”

“That’s a brilliant idea.”

“Of course. Let’s try it, Chespin,” Clemont agreed.

“ _Che_!” Chespin said.

“Alright. Vine Whip, go!”

“ _Chespin_!” With its vines it was able to reach the top of the rock and felt for any of the bamboo sprigs. When it had something Chespin retreated its vines and held the sprig in its paw. “ _Pin_!”

And everyone cheered at that accomplishment because no one got hurt in the process. With the bamboo sprig handed to Pancham they returned back towards where they came from, but they didn’t slow down.

By the time they made it back towards the clearing they found that the whole of Team Rocket was present there. Pangoro had been tied with rope and still had that solemn expression on its face, which tugged on Lexi’s heartstrings. Clearly Team Rocket had been plotting something and they should’ve known better.

“Team Rocket!” Ash yelled.

“Meowth!” Serena replied. “I knew it.”

Meowth laughed deeply. “You dumb twerps. Its a family reunion with the Team Rocket clan.”

“We thought we’d wait and wish you welcome,” Jessie said.

Ash rolled his fist. “You better let Pangoro and Pancham go. Now!”

“You tell ‘em,” Serena replied.

“Oh. Got battle fever,” James playfully said.

“Okay Pikachu and Raichu,” Meowth came between them. “Come with us if you know what’s good for ya. It would be drag to see them used as a scratching post.” He showed them the length of its nail.

“What?” Ash yelled.

“You cowards,” Serena countered. “Pangoro can’t even move.”

“This is only something you pathetic losers can come up with,” Lexi said through gritted teeth.

James mocked them. “Aren’t we smart?”

“Say take a look at my catch of the day. Now Team Rocket is stronger than ever!” Jessie threw a Pokéball and out of it came a Pokémon which they hadn’t used until now, but Lexi knew what kind it was.

“They have a Pumkaboo,” Lexi gasped.

“So Team Rocket has a new Pokémon.” Ash pulled out his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Pumkaboo the pumpkin Pokémon. Pumkaboo’s eyes can glow which lights the way for travellers. They often sleep in the ground.**_** ”

“Alright, Pumkaboo. Leech Seed,” Jessie instructed.

Pumkaboo fired the seeds towards Raichu, Pikachu, Fennekin, Pancham, Chespin, Bunnelby and Froakie who all got wrapped in a vine and were unable to move a muscle. The vines were draining the energy out of them.

“See Leech seed has the unbelievable power to take away your power.”

“Now really put the squeeze on them,” James added.

“Ash, what are we going to do?” Serena asked frantically.

“Maybe if we can the bamboo sprig, we brought into Pangoro mouth it will be able to help,” Clemont suggested.

“That sounds clever. Only how are going to get it there?” Lexi replied.

“Okay.” Without a warning Ash picked up the sprig and extended his hand. “Look at this Pangoro. We got the bamboo you like.” There was a glint of recognition in Pangoro’s eyes but it remained motionless.

Ash decided he could do only one thing and he ran that whole way towards Team Rocket. It was the fastest Lexi had ever seen him run. Inkay fired a Psybeam towards Ash to stop him, but Pikachu released a quick Thunderbolt to prevent that. Even when it was tied Pikachu could still help.

Ash dove through the smoke cloud and kept on running. When Pumkaboo used a Shadow Ball on him all of the other Pokémon who were still tied fired back with an Attack of their own.

Ash was getting closer while the Pokémon continued to release their attacks to be of assistance. Wobbuffet tried to intervene with Mirror Coat, which didn’t work. Ash leaped into the air through another smoke cloud to plant the sprig into Pangoro’s mouth, which he did. He rolled over the ground behind it.

Like a miracle Pangoro flexed its muscles and broke itself from the ropes with a menacing roar. With a powerful Focus Blast it struck Team Rocket and send them off flying into the horizon. That broke the effect of Leech Seed which freed all of the Pokémon’s.

“So good you’re free, my girl,” Lexi giggled as Raichu floated into her arms.

“ _Raichu-rai-rai_.”

“Way to go, Ash,” Clemont said.

“We owe you so much,” Lexi agreed.

“Pangoro is so strong.”

Pangoro joined the Pancham’s. “The power of that bamboo is awesome,” Serena said in awe.

“Thanks a lot for getting us out of tough jam, Pangoro,” Ash said.

Clemont rubbed the back of his head. “We know we caused a lot of trouble for you.” He bowed his head to apologize. “We’re sorry.” Bunnelby and Chespin bowed as well.

Pangoro shrugged to let them know they didn’t need to worry while the Pancham cheerfully laughed and bounced around. By the time they all parted with the Pancham’s and Pangoro the sun was already setting, painting the sky pink.

As they were walking Ash suddenly remembered something and stopped. “Ah! We never finished lunch! We totally forgot about eating.”

“Now that you mention it my tummy feels a bit rumbly,” Serena replied.

As on cue all of their stomachs began to rumble and they sighed.


	12. To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler!

They left the forest behind them and made their way through an open space with lush scenery, flowers and grass on each side. In the middle was one dirt road path which they were taking. It was exceptionally quiet and all they heard were that of their footsteps and bird Pokémon twittering.

Earlier Lexi had spotted some Pokémon which lived in this grassland and she had sketched a few of them when they were taking a break. It was the best that Lexi sketched Pokémon right away while they were still fresh in her memory because she didn’t want to miss any details.

“ _Pika_ ,” Pikachu said and stared ahead of it.

Ash stopped walking. “I wonder what that noise was.”

Serena leaned closer to have a look. “Huh? What noise?”

“I didn’t hear anything.” Lexi narrowed her eyes.

“ _Rai-raichu-rai_ ,” Raichu muttered. She was floating on the same space on the road.

Everyone looked around to see what Ash and Pikachu were referring to. But nothing about to road and the scenery appeared to be out of the ordinary.

“I didn’t hear anything either,” Clemont said.

“Maybe you imagined it,” Serena

“No, I definitely heard something,” Ash disagreed.

They looked around again for any sign. The silence was being disturbed by the sound of Pikachu and Ash’s stomach rumbling and they all surrounded him.

“Was that?” Clemont asked.

“Both of your tummies are rumbling,” Bonnie said.

They both blushed and laughed nervously. “Wait a minute,” Serena interrupted. “I hear something now.”

And she was right. It almost sounded like a car that was speeding over the road. As they walked closer towards it to observe they first saw a cloud of sand coming towards them before the car swerved across the road. It was a jeep and it had two passengers in the front. One was a man with a hideous face and the other was a Diggersby.

They were able to jump aside in time before the car would hit them as it drove away with great speed. “That was close,” Ash muttered.

“What an idiot.” Lexi brushed the dirt from her trousers.

“What is that guy’s problem?” Serena asked.

“Out of the way!” Another voice called. They turned their heads and saw a motorcycle coming at them which was clearly chasing the car. It was an Officer Jenny with her Manectric.

“If Officer Jenny is after that guy.”

“Then that crazy driver could possibly be a wanted criminal,” Clemont answered. He had fallen on his butt when Officer Jenny had ridden passed him. Lexi helped him back onto his feet.

“There could be trouble,” Bonnie said.

“Let’s go and check it out!” Ash decided.

With adrenaline pumping through their veins the five of them followed over the road. There was that possibility that Officer Jenny needed some assistance while she was dealing with that creepy crook.

They eventually went off the road when they saw the car and motorcycle do the same and went down the small hill. “I can’t go on!” Clemont cried out as he fell onto his knees on the ground from exhaustion.

“You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?” Lexi asked as she rushed to him to check it out.

“Clemont,” Bonnie whined. “Get a grip.”

“Are you alright?” Serena asked.

“Clemont, how are you doing?” Ash questioned.

Clemont turned his head when his eye caught something. They all followed it. “Something is crawling out of there.”

Lexi immediately got closer and saw that a tiny little Scatterbug crawled out a box that lay on its side near some bushes. Apparently, the Pokémon had been dropped here. Scatterbug leaned backwards as Lexi knelt in front of it with Raichu at her side.

“It’s an adorable little Scatterbug,” she tried not to squeal. “It doesn’t appear to be injured.”

Ash was right behind her. “Never seen that before.” He pulled out his Pokédex. **_**“Scatterbug the scatter-dust Pokémon. When attacked by another Scatterbug’s scatters the black powder that covers its and regulates its body temperature.**_** ” Scatterbug scattered that black powder to demonstrate.

“It looks like it’s trying to scare us off,” Clemont figured.

Lexi was the only one who was sitting the closest in front of it and smiled. “You have nothing to fear, Scatterbug. We all mean well,” she said sweetly.

“ _Rai-Rai-Raichu-Rai,_ ” Raichu tried to encourage it.

Lexi extended her finger and carefully got closer to it. Scatterbug closed the distance between them by slowly pressing its head against her, which widened Lexi’s smile. “See, that’s not so scary. Now is it?”

Scatterbug fell with its face forwards into the grass from exhaustion and Lexi quickly, but carefully picked it up into her arms. Raichu flung herself around the back of her shoulder as well.

“Scatterbug looks kind of weak,” Clemont said.

“We better hurry and take it a Pokémon Center,” Bonnie suggested.

Serena brought up her device. “I’ll look it up. It’s over this way. Come on.”

She led them into the direction of the Pokémon Center by looking at her map. Lexi wasn’t sure what could’ve happened to Scatterbug to make it lose all of its energy like that, but it was troubling to say the least.

The Pokémon Center was located on the edge of hill. Lexi was quick enough to hand Scatterbug to Nurse Joy once they had made it inside.

“Nurse Joy please help Scatterbug,” Ash pleaded.

“Of course.” Nurse Joy handed it to Wigglytuff who placed it on a stretcher. “Take care of it Wigglytuff.” Wigglytuff pushed the stretcher through a door and went away. “Now don’t worry about a thing.”

“Thank you that’s very kind,” Lexi gratefully said.

“It looks like your Scatterbug doesn’t come from around this area.” Her reply didn’t surprise Lexi who was familiar with it, but the others appeared confused.

“Wait you can tell just by looking?” Ash asked.

“Yes. Take a look at the screen.” Nurse Joy looked up at the screen above her head. On it were displayed the different coloured versions of Vivillon's.

“But they all look different,” Serena doubtfully said.

“Vivillon have many different patterns,” she answered. “Depending on where they come from.”

“There are even more patterns than this,” Lexi added.

Clemont eyed her. “You knew, Lexi?”

Lexi smiled and readjusted her glasses. “Yes, I was able to study some Vivillon with different patterns in the past. It’s truly fascinating.”

“Awesome,” Bonnie cheered.

“In a similar way Scatterbug have slight differences too,” Nurse Joy clarified. “I’d be very interested to know where you found that Scatterbug.”

Ash was about to answer when a rope was thrown around his finger and tightened. “I got you!” He was being pulled across the room by none other than Officer Jenny. “Now don’t make a move or you’ll be in a whole lot more trouble than you’re already in.” Her Manectric snarled its teeth next to her as a warning.

“Move?” Ash pulled back the rope. “You already got me tight up!”

“Believe me I know who you are!” Officer Jenny pulled back as well. “If you have the stolen Scatterbug then you must work with Dolan the Pokémon smuggler.”

“Pokémon smuggler?”

“No way!” Serena cried out.

“We were chasing after you because we wanted to help you, Officer Jenny,” Clemont clarified while Bonnie was hiding behind her brother for cover.

“On the way we found a big cage and Scatterbug was coming out of it,” Ash said.

“Exactly. We just took Scatterbug here because it was exhausted so that Nurse Joy could have a look at it,” Lexi replied.

“ _Rai-Raichu-Rai._ ” Raichu nodded, floating next to her trainer.

“Then that means.” Officer Jenny removed the grip on the rope.

“Somehow the Pokémon smuggler must’ve dropped the cage,” Nurse Joy assumed.

“That’s what I think,” Clemont agreed.

“That would explain why we found the cage just a bit down the road,” Lexi said.

Ash removed the rope from his arms as Officer Jenny approached him. “Oh. I’m so sorry. I’m always jumping to conclusions.” She pulled her cap over her face to hide it. “And then I mess things up.”

“Don’t worry. It’s okay,” Ash assured her.

The sound of beeping came over the speakers. They turned their heads and saw that Wigglytuff came back with Scatterbug on a stretcher.

“Scatterbug’s fine now,” Nurse Joy announced.

“You look so much better now,” Lexi sweetly said as she approached it. She extended her hand to pet it, which it allowed. And against her surprise Scatterbug crawled onto her arm until it reached her shoulder. “I wasn’t expecting it to warm up so easily. I thought it would be scared of interacting with humans.”

They all took a seat at nearby table next to a window. Raichu landed on her lap and Lexi chose that to grab her sketchbook and accidentally woke her Hoothoot. The owl wasn’t upset and instead flew towards Clemont’s head and rested in his hair, which he didn’t mind one bit. Lexi placed her sketchbook onto the table towards an empty place so that she could sketch the outline of Scatterbug. The Bug Pokémon followed the movements of the pencil in her hand with its eyes.

“All that stuff you were talking about earlier. I never heard about a Pokémon smuggler before,” Ash said.

Officer Jenny was standing. “Pokémon smugglers are bad people who steal and then sell the Pokémon online to unscrupulous Pokémon collectors the world over.”

“First they steal Pokémon,” Serena said.

“And then they sell them online?” Clemont asked.

“Right,” Officer Jenny answered. “Dolan is a Pokémon smuggler. He specializes in Vivillon so he grabs every Scatterbug and Spewpa he can get his thieving hands on.”

“So he must be keeping lots of them at his hideout,” Serena figured. “All those poor helpless Scatterbug and Spewpa.”

“ _Sca-sca,_ ” Scatterbug shivered on Lexi’s shoulder.

“Hey, little buddy. You’re safe here,” she reassured him.

“Yes,” Officer Jenny said. “I’m sure he has countless Pokémon. And once they evolve into Vivillon he sells them at a premium.”

“There is no excuse for that,” Ash cried out and stood up. “What an awful guy!” Pikachu leaped onto his shoulder.

“The worst,” Serena agreed.

“He stinks!” Bonnie stood up as well.

“Disgusting!” Clemont followed.

“The lowest scum of the world for sure,” Lexi agreed but she remained seated because she didn’t want to unnecessarily scare Scatterbug.

Only Scatterbug climbed down her shoulder instead and went to the centre of the table where it restlessly ran around.

“Scatterbug is getting restless,” Officer Jenny said which made them all look at it.

“ _Sca!_ ” When it stood still its whole body flashed white and glowed blue until it changed before their eyes. “ _Spewpa_.”

“It’s adorable!” Lexi nearly squealed blissfully. It was a true fascination to see a Pokémon evolve with your own eyes. That’s something special.

“I’ve never seen a Pokémon evolve right in front of my eyes!” Bonnie beamed.

Lexi reached out her hand to Spewpa to pet its head while Ash brought out his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Spewpa the scatter-dust Pokémon. When Spewpa is attacked it scares its opponents away by stiffening and spreading its fur like wings.**_** ” Spewpa demonstrated that by spreading its fur.

“Fascinating,” Lexi uttered as she fluttered to an empty page in her sketchbook to draw Spewpa from up close. Only Spewpa had grown an admiration for her pencil which was unknown to it, and it followed her hand.

“Hey! Since we just saw Scatterbug evolve could you teach me about evolution please?” Bonnie asked with big eyes, looking at Ash as if he was the expert.

“I can do that. No problem,” Ash replied. “Evolution is when a Pokémon starts to glow super bright and starts to transform like ****bam****! And that’s when everyone goes ****Wow that’s awesome****! That’s about all there is to it.”

Only his explanation left many things unanswered. “Okay, I don’t get it at all.”

Lexi smiled while she was still drawing. “You left out many things, Ash. Your explanation hurts the Pokémon researcher in me.”

There was a glint in Clemont’s glasses which he brought back. Hoothoot was still nestled on his head. “I guess that’s my cue to take over. There are some kinds of Pokémon who change their shapes after certain criteria are met and this is called evolution. For example, Scatterbug evolves into Spewpa and Spewpa evolves into Vivillon. There are several ways to make Pokémon evolve but the most common way is, like with Vivillon, when they reach a certain level and then evolve. An alternative method is by using an evolution stone. For Pikachu to evolve into Raichu it needs a Thunderstone.”

“ _Raichu-rai-rai_.” Raichu smiled.

“Ah. It’s so amazing how they evolve,” Serena said in awe.

Bonnie nodded. “Pokémon sure are amazing. I guess I still have a lot to learn.”

“Clemont was saying what I was saying in a different way,” Ash said as he sat down.

Lexi snorted. “No, you weren’t.” Which earned a look from him but he laughed.

“You think?” Bonnie asked playfully.

“That was great. Thank you very much,” Serena said to Clemont.

Clemont sat down again with a huge smile. “Think nothing of it. Impressive hey?”

“Sure thing, Clemont,” Lexi replied. Spewpa nodded when she showed it her complete drawing before she put her sketchbook back into her backpack.

Clemont’s eye got caught by something sparkling on Spewpa’s fur. “There seems to be something in Spewpa’s fur.”

Officer Jenny leaned over the table to have a closer look. “Yeah, I wonder what it could be.”

Clemont brought out his magnifying glass which made Lexi wonder why he was keeping that in his pocket. Hoothoot hooted. “Let’s take a closer look.” He held it over Spewpa’s fur and exposed something. “It looks like some sort of chip which is used for transmitting signals.”

“A signal?” Serena repeated. She was standing behind him. “But for what?”

“I know.” Officer Jenny straightened herself. “Dolan must have implanted that chip as a tracking device so he can hunt down any Pokémon that might get away from him.”

“Then he might be close by.”

“It makes me sick to my stomach,” Lexi groaned as she petted Spewpa to reassure it.

“Well if he is I’ll get him,” Ash angrily said as Pikachu leaped on his shoulder again who shared the same mood.

“ _Spew-spewpa-spewp,_ ” Spewpa spoke.

“Spewpa is probably worried,” Officer Jenny answered. “After all Dolan is still holding its friend’s captive.”

Ash looked at Spewpa. “You want to get your friends out of there, right?” Spewpa nodded and then walked closer to Lexi and leaped onto her shoulder. And she had to hide that she was beaming on the inside because of that.

“I’ve got a great idea,” Serena said. “First we let Dolan take Spewpa back and then we’ll follow using the transmitter signal. That way he’ll lead us to the hideout and all the Pokémon too.”

Ash rose to his feet. “And that will make it easier to rescue all of Spewpa’s stolen friends.”

“That’s a great plan,” Officer Jenny said. “But do you think we can really pull it off?”

Serena leaned closer. “We happen to have an inventor in the house.”

Clemont rose and ran away and Hoothoot flew back into Lexi’s bag. “I guess that’s my cue to get busy!” There was another glint in his glasses which he shoved back as he laughed deeply and did his usual pose. “The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!” The machine he had invented existed of two parts, one of which was a sort of solar panel. “I happen to have the perfect invention for just the situation like this. And here it is.” The other part in his hand was a sort of compass. “I call it the Omnidirectional Super Sensitive Tracking Dish!”

The others gasped while Bonnie sighed. “The name is better this time.”

Spewpa nuzzled closer towards Lexi. “He has used worse names in the past.”

Clemont planted the chip into the compass part of his invention. “The first thing we need to do is detect and memories the frequency of the transmitting chip. We can then pinpoint Spewpa’s location no matter where it goes. Power on.” He clicked on the compass where a red dot appeared. “See. We’re up and running.”

“Science is so amazing,” Ash said in admiration.

“This is clever, Clemont,” Lexi complimented.

“ _Raichu_.” Raichu floated around Clemont to wish him good luck.

Bonnie took a few steps closer. “But Dolan dropped Scatterbug, right? Remember that Scatterbug involved into Spewpa since then.”

“ _Spewpa,_ ” Spewpa agreed.

“Don’t worry. No problem,” Officer Jenny replied. “Once he sees Scatterbug’s chip on Spewpa it won’t take him long to figure everything out.”

“I feel uncomfortable about all this,” Serena said. “Maybe we shouldn’t be using Spewpa as bait. It’s dangerous.

“You’re right, Serena,” Lexi agreed doubtfully. “I don’t feel too good about all this either. Spewpa has been through enough already.”

“I’ll just act as a decoy,” Ash offered.

Clemont eyed him. “If anyone can pull it off its you.”

“Thanks.”

“Just a minute,” Serena said which made them all look at her. “I thought of this so I want to help.” She showed them her pink small suitcase and winked. “Costume design is what I do.”

“The master of makeup,” Bonnie announced with a giggle.

Serena was able to create a Spewpa costume for Ash from a sheet and it covered his whole body and it was pretty close to the original one.

“You definitely look like Spewpa,” Officer Jenny said. “But you’re a bit too big.”

“Plus, you won’t be able to fit inside the cage we found Scatterbug in,” Clemont reminded him.

Serena lifted her case. “Let’s have Dedenne do it.”

The costume for Dedenne was adorable pretty similar. “You might be the tiniest bit too teeny,” Officer Jenny said.

“It’s adorable though,” Lexi laughed.

“Then how about using my Chespin?” Clemont offered.

Serena was like a witch when it came to costume design. The costume for Chespin fitted perfectly.

“It’s just the right size,” Bonnie said. Chespin laughed and the other Pokémon joined in. Even Spewpa.

“It’s just like Spewpa,” Clemont replied cheerfully.

And with that they had found their perfect Spewpa to use as a decoy which meant that they could start with their plan. Lexi kept Spewpa close with her because she didn’t want to startle it more or give it more stress. But she knew it wanted to make sure that its friends would get freed. Lexi felt determined to help it with that.

Once they all got outside to get the plan into motion, they placed Chespin dressed as Spewpa in the cage with the transmitter in its costume. The others were not that far away in the bushes so that they could move when it was necessary.

“All we do now is wait for Dolan to show up,” Serena said.

“Unless he makes an appearance the whole plan will be rendered useless,” Clemont replied.

“I’m sure that a buffoon like him cannot resist to go back for his lost ‘ _merchandise_ ’ as he calls it,” Lexi said.

“Dolan is a very greedy man,” Officer Jenny replied who was seated on her motorcycle. “He’ll definitely come back or he won’t get all that money.”

“Once he makes his pickup we’ll follow,” Serena said.

“Then we can track him down to his hideout,” Ash said.

Bonnie lifted her head. “Look. It’s him.”

And like that that jeep appeared on the road and drove down the hill. It eventually parked the car. He was holding a sort of computer pad. “The signal from the chip is coming from here somewhere.” He followed around until he found the cage. “Ah. There you are. Is my precious merchandise save and sound? So you evolved into a Spewpa, eh? Though you do look and sound a bit strange. Maybe now you’ll evolve into a huge profitable Vivillon.” He laughed as he returned to the jeep with the cage.

“It looks like Dolan bought the disguise,” Officer Jenny said.

Serena smiled. “I know what I’m doing.”

“You sure are, Serena.” Lexi laughed softly.

They saw how Dolan drove away with Chespin in the back. Clemont held his invention in his hand. “Well, Clemont?” Serena asked.

“My invention is working great,” he replied.

Ash looked at Officer Jenny. “Ready to go?”

“Yes,” Officer Jenny eagerly replied. “Let’s move it.”

Clemont was leading them as he followed the tracker on his invention. Dolan rode into the cover of the trees. “Dolan, just drove into the forest,” he said and Lexi was impressed with how he could see that. Clemont would always fascinate her.

“We can’t lose him,” Officer Jenny.

“Don’t worry. As long as the chip is sending a signal.” He froze when sparks came out of the compass part.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” The sparks went to the other part of the invention as well. “What happened?”

“Clemont, drop it!’ Lexi fearfully shouted.

Only he didn’t. The machine blew up and smoke smirked around him. When it got cleared Lexi saw how everyone’s hair got static due to the explosion. Clemont’s glasses hung crooked on his face.

“Alright, then. I just have to follow him. Thanks for your help.” Officer Jenny drove into the forest with her motorcycle.

Lexi approached Clemont and readjusted his glasses for him, at which he blushed. “Your invention worked perfectly. You can be proud of yourself for even coming up with something like this.”

His blue eyes peered into hers and her throat tightened. “Thanks, Lexi. I. uhm. -” She cut him off by wrapping her arms around his shoulders which he only appreciated.

“You’re a wonder, Clemont.” She smiled when she pulled back.

“ _Spwep_ ,” Spewpa said from her shoulder.

“Okay, we’ll save all your buddies. I promise,” Ash said.

“We will. Don’t worry about it,” Lexi replied at which Spewpa seemed more reassured.

“ _Rai-rai_ ,” Raichu added, floating near them.

“Maybe your Fletchling and Hoothoot can search for them?” Serena suggested.

Ash and Lexi exchanged a look. While Ash send out his Fletchling with its Pokéball Lexi opened her backpack, so that Hoothoot came out. “We need you to look for a vehicle,” Ash said.

Hoothoot and Fletchling flew away side by side. They all started running off in the direction they had seen Officer Jenny ride in. It was only a matter of minutes until Hoothoot and Fletchling returned and landed on a branch of a tree. Clemont was desperately trying to catch his breath.

“Did you find him?” Lexi asked.

Fletchling and Hoothoot pointed their wings in the direction. “Show us where it is,” Ash said and they took off again. This time with the others right behind them. The road they followed led them up towards a cliff-side. The hill they went on was pretty steep, so it wasn’t an easy climb. Hoothoot and Fletchling landed on a tree. “What’s wrong?”

“Maybe Dolan’s hideout is nearby,” Clemont answered out of breath.

Which Fletchling confirmed. “Did you two find it?” Serena asked.

Ash returned Fletchling into its Pokéball while Hoothoot flew back into Lexi’s bag. “You were great, Hoothoot. Thank you.” At which she heard it hoot in her bag.

They all stared at the hill in front of them before they went further. Just on top of the edge of the cliff was a rather dilapidated building which could only be Dolan’s hideout. A similar jeep was parked in front of it. They knelt next to a boulder to keep cover and have a look.

“That’s definitely it,” Clemont whispered. “Dolan’s truck.”

“And no one is guiding the hideout,” Serena said.

“I wonder where Officer Jenny is.”

“Maybe she lost track of him,” Lexi replied.

“Let’s sit tight for now,” Serena suggested.

“But what if he escaped while we’re waiting for him?” Ash asked. He turned around. “Let’s go.”

“Wait! If Dolan sees us coming who knows what he’ll do to the Pokémon.”

“Serena is right.” Clemont readjusted his glasses. “We need to make safely rescuing the captured Pokémon our first priority.”

“Right. We cannot do anything rash,” Lexi replied. “We only have one chance.”

“Then what are we supposed to do?” Ash wondered.

“We should find out if anyone is inside,” Serena replied and Lexi could only admire the young trainer for all of the ideas that she had. She was certainly clever and it made Lexi thankful that she was traveling with them.

“I got it. Now Froakie I choose you.” He whispered as he threw a Pokéball from which Froakie appeared. “I need you to find out if anyone is inside that building. If no one is in there give me this sign.” He demonstrated the sign.

“ _Ki-fro_.” Froakie copied the sign. No one was better at hopping than Froakie was who hopped over all of the barrels and ledges that were outside. It went to an open window where it peered inside. When it went back to the roof it showed the sign towards the others. “ _Frooo._ ”

“Froakie is saying the coast is all clear.”

“That means now is our chance,” Serena replied.

“But where is Dolan?” Lexi wondered. Something about the absence of that scum didn’t sit right with her.

“Okay, let’s get in there and rescue the Pokémon,” Clemont insisted.

Bonnie, Dedenne and Raichu all quietly cheered at that. They tried to make their way to the building without making any noise. Lexi was walking in the front with Raichu next to her. “ _Spewp_ ,” Spewpa said which alarmed her.

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

Just like that a net wrapped itself around Bonnie, Clemont, Pikachu, Dedenne and Serena and they were swung into a tree. They had walked into a trap.

“Are you all okay?”

“Well. Well. Well...” A masculine voice said. Ash and Lexi turned their heads to see Dolan. “Guess I missed a Pokémon and some kids.”

“Dolan!” Ash shouted.

“How about that? You heard of me, huh?”

“I can assure you it was nothing good,” Lexi said with a clenched jaw.

“Let all our friends go!” Ash demanded.

He was towering over them. “Give me a break. Nobody tricks me and gets away with it.” He held up the cage in which Chespin’s costume had come loose. “You punks are responsible for this aren’t ya? It was a rough ride so the disguise fell off. But I’ll get even with you by selling this little one too.”

Lexi heard Clemont scream. “I wouldn’t let you,” she warned him.

“You’re not doing that,” Ash threatened.

“You two have got some mouth on ya. Now hand over that Spewpa!” He threw a Pokéball from which his Diggersby came out.

“I’m not scared of your Diggersby,” Lexi snapped.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Diggersby the digging Pokémon and the evolved form of Bunnelby. Diggersby can easily lift a boulder weighing over a ton with its ears.**_** ”

Froakie jumped in front of Ash because it was ready to fight. “You wanna battle?” Ash asked at which Froakie nodded.

“I wanted to battle too,” Lexi pouted.

“It’s okay, Lexi. I got this. You make sure he doesn’t get Spewpa.”

“Diggersby is a Ground Type so Froakie’s Water Types moves are super effective against it,” Clemont said from the net.

“I know you can do it Ash,” Bonnie cheered.

“Don’t lose to a crook like him,” Serena said.

“Right he’s going down,” Ash clarified.

“We’ll just see about that.” Dolan smirked and Lexi’s hand shook with the desire to slap that smirk off his face herself. “Diggersby, Mud Shot!”

“Dodge, Froakie!” Froakie hopped aside easily. “Great use Bubble.”

Diggersby blocked the Attack by covering its face with its ears. “What? Use Dig!” Like a drill it shot underneath the ground.

“It can come out from anywhere. Be careful and stay focused!”

Diggersby came out right underneath Froakie and sent it into the mid-air. “Double Slap, let’s go.”

“Froakie won’t be able to dodge if it’s in the air,” Clemont affirmed. Lexi couldn’t stand the thought of Clemont being stuck inside that net and not being able to get him out. It made her feel useless.

Diggersby leaped up and struck with its powerful ears sending Froakie back towards Ash. “You’re doing great,” Ash encouraged it.

“Great?” Dolan shrieked. “Prove them wrong with Hammer Arm.”

“Use Water Pulse and counter that.”

Diggersby was fast and dodged the Pulses and slapped Froakie in its face. Froakie was sent across the ground. Ash rushed towards it. “Froakie. Be strong.” He tried to lift it back on its feet.

Dolan laughed menacingly. “Isn’t that sweet? Enough of this! Use Hammer Arm and Attack as hard as you can.”

As Diggersby prepared its Attack Ash pulled Froakie with him. “Froakie, are you okay?” Froakie didn’t have much strength left to battle.

“Ash, let me use Raichu,” Lexi insisted as Spewpa leaped from her arms. “We can keep Spewpa safe no matter what.”

Diggersby came dangerously close towards them when Spewpa rushed towards it and butted its head against its stomach. Spewpa landed back nicely in front of her.

“Spewpa, you’re protecting us,” Ash assumed.

Spewpa spread its fur. “Do you want to fight with me?” Lexi asked at which Spewpa nodded.

“Don’t forget that’s my merchandise. Enough! Forget it. Use Hammer Arm and show that Spewpa who it’s messing with!” Dolan shouted.

“Nothing belongs to you!” Lexi yelled back.

Lexi didn’t have to tell Spewpa a thing. When Diggersby came close it used its Protect to prevent it from reaching it.

“It’s Spewpa’s Protect,” Clemont explained.

“Nice job, Spewpa,” Ash said.

“You’re doing amazing!” Lexi proudly said.

Spewpa shot another stringy substance at Diggersby which wrapped around it. “That’s String Shot!” Clemont explained. Spewpa made it impossible for Diggersby to move.

“Wow, Spewpa you’re awesome,” Serena laughed.

Bonnie giggled. “A Diggersby mummy.”

“What do you think you’re doing? Get out of that!” Dolan demanded and he sure wasn’t nice with his Pokémon. Diggersby flexed its ears and broke through the String Shot. “Now I think it’s time we finish this up.”

Lexi watched in awe how Spewpa ran around restlessly again and she had this vague feeling what that could mean. She had seen it do it earlier today. It shed more of its fur.

“Of course.” Clemont adjusted his glasses. “When Spewpa starts getting restless that means -”

Spewpa remained still as its whole body began to glow with a blue light and it transformed entirely. Large wings came out of it and antennas. When the light faded Lexi could only gasp. Its wings were mostly yellow with orange hues at the sides. The top of its antenna was yellow and black. As it flapped its wings and flew a bit Lexi was at a loss for words.

“So beautiful,” she managed to say.

“It has a different pattern than the Vivillon Viola had,” Bonnie realized. “Pretty.”

“This is its Continental Pattern.”

“Gorgeous. Vivillon’s beauty is what makes them fetch such a sick price,” Dolan replied. “Scatterbug and Spewpa. They’re all fantastic money-makers.” He laughed manically.

Lexi angrily glared at him. “You make me sick to my stomach!”

Ash rolled his fists. “Uh. That guy. You only think of Pokémon as a way to make money!”

“Hurry up and get rid of those annoying kids with their big mouths or I’ll go nuts!” Dolan ordered. “Mud Shot, let’s go!”

Diggersby wasted no time but Vivillon came between Lexi and Ash to block the Attack. “That’s Vivillon’s Safeguard,” Clemont said.

“That’s great, Vivillon. Go,” Ash replied.

“You got this, Vivillon,” Lexi encouraged it.

“ _Rai-rai_ ,” Raichu said as well.

Vivillon flew towards Diggersby and flapped with its beautiful yellow wings. Lexi couldn’t keep her eyes from it. “It’s using Stun Spore.”

It had effect on Diggersby who landed Paralyzed on the ground. In fact it was unable to keep battling.

“Huh, Diggersby!” Dolan cried out. He pulled out a net. “Alright, I’ll just catch you myself!”

As he was about to use his net his arm was grabbed by a rope by Officer Jenny who pulled him back. “Sorry to keep you waiting. Stop, or be prepared for an Electroball.” Manectric jumped out of the motorbike to demonstrate. “See!”

Dolan came at her. “You still think I’m gonna listen to anything you say? Give me a break.” Vivillon flew towards him and flapped with its wings to shed something on his face. “I’m starting to feel like I should give up.”

“Vivillon scales have a soothing effect that calms an opponent’s fighting spirit,” Clemont explained.

Dolan fell forwards. “Now you’re under arrest,” Officer Jenny said.

The others were meanwhile freed from their net and had landed safely on the ground. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Lexi in thanks. Clemont had grabbed his Chespin. “Chespin, you were great.”

Vivillon looked at all of them and they knew what they needed to do. They freed the remaining Spewpa and Scatterbug which were still being held captive. Without Dolan in their way that was a breeze. All of the remaining Scatterbug had meanwhile evolved into Spewpa as well.

“Okay, everyone. You’re free now,” Ash announced.

Vivillon flew towards his friends and was happy to be reunited with all of them and they were pleased to see it again.

“Vivillon looks really happy to see its friends again,” Clemont said.

“Yeah, it’s incredible,” Lexi sighed. A part of her didn’t want to part with Vivillon but it belonged with its friends. It would be selfish of her if she stood in its way.

“It’s great to see all of you together,” Serena smiled.

As on cue all of the Spewpa began to glow with that same blue light as if they had been waiting for this moment. They became Vivillon and they all had a completely different pattern and to Lexi that was the most beautiful thing to witness.

The newly evolved Vivillon flew away, but their friend lingered behind and flew towards Lexi instead. “You should go with your friends, Vivillon. They’re all waiting for you.”

There was a certain look in Vivillon’s dark eyes, but it didn’t fly away from her.

“Now that its friends are saved, I think this Vivillon wants to come with you,” Officer Jenny said.

Lexi’s mouth parted at that notion. “You do?”

Vivillon flew closer and nudged its head against Lexi’s forehead.

“You showed it kindness, Lexi,” Clemont reassured her. “It’s no wonder that it wants to come with you. It must know that you’ll be a great friend to it. Besides you always wanted a Vivillon of your own.”

Lexi was perplexed and had tears in her eyes. “I sure do. But what about its friends?” Her eyes looked at Vivillon’s. “Do you want to come with me?”

“ _Viv-villon._ ” It flew around her with those beautiful yellow wings which answered her question.

Lexi burst into laughter as she grabbed a Pokéball. “I would love it if you would come with me too.” Lexi pressed the Ball against Vivillon's head who disappeared inside it. The Ball nudged two times before it clicked. And there it was, the first Pokémon Lexi caught herself. A Vivillon!

“Lexi, you got to do the pose,” Bonnie said gleefully.

“What pose?”

“The one everyone does when they catch a Pokémon.”

“I don’t have a pose, Bonnie. I’m just really happy and elated that I caught this beautiful Vivillon and that it wants to go with me. That’s all that I could ask for.” Her Raichu laughed at that as it flung around her shoulder.

“Congratulations, Lexi,” Clemont said as he wrapped an arm around her other shoulder. “I know how much this means to you. If someone can look after Vivillon then it’s you.”

“Thank you, Clemont. This means the world.”

She got congratulated by the others as well and Lexi realized that she hadn’t felt as blissful before in her life until now.


	13. Kindergarten Chaos

Lexi had never before brushed a Vivillon herself but now that she had her own, she couldn’t stop with carefully brushing the Pokémon’s head and keeping its wings clean. It almost became like a sport. Vivillon had completely warmed up to her after it had decided that it wanted to come with Lexi, for which she was beyond thankful.

“Lexi, are you ever going to stop brushing your Vivillon?” Bonnie asked.

She laughed. “I take it that you want to brush it yourself?”

“How clever of you.”

They had made it towards another forest where they were taking a break. While Bonnie went to brush Vivillon in Lexi’s stead, Lexi meanwhile brushed her Hoothoot, Azurill and her Raichu who all were loving her gentle touches.

“Lexi, can I ask you something?” Bonnie wondered which peaked Lexi’s interest.

“Sure anything, Bonbon.”

“Why aren’t you looking for a keeper for yourself?”

Her question surprised her and Lexi accidentally dropped the brush in shock and almost let it fall onto Azurill who yelped. “A keeper?” Her voice turned into a shaky shriek. “Sorry, Azurill.”

“ _Azurill-zu_.” She wasn’t upset.

“Yes. You’re going to need someone who is going to look after you just like Clemont does. You don’t want to be alone for the rest of your life.”

Lexi wasn’t sure how to possibly respond to the innocent question of this girl, but it shook her very core. The last thing Lexi could admit that she had been hoping that Clemont would want to be her keeper instead, which would be ridiculous. “I don’t need a keeper. I’m perfectly fine with my Pokémon.”

“You say that now, Lexi. But you’ll get older and -”

“Bonnie, you’re not even old enough to understand what all of this means. I would appreciate it if you would drop it for now.”

Bonnie innocently raised her hands and smiled. “Whatever you say.” Her answer didn’t fully convince her that she was going to let this rest, but at least she was quiet for now.

As Bonnie got up to join the others Lexi could only sigh before she continued to brush her Pokémon one by one, which she loved doing. Once they were all clean Lexi saw that Ash was about to start a Battle with a young woman and her Sylveon. She returned her Azurill as her Hoothoot flew into her backpack while Lexi went over to the others to check it out, followed by Raichu and Vivillon.

The trainer’s name was Penelope and she had gorgeous pink hair. Her Sylveon resembled her an awful lot. “Isn’t that Sylveon stunning?” Lexi asked.

Ash brought up his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Sylveon the intertwining Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon like feelers around its trainers’ arm as they walk together.**_** ”

“Wow,” he said. “So it’s an evolved form of Eevee after all.”

“Hey, Ash. Did you know that Sylveon is a Fairy Type Pokémon?” Clemont asked.

“No. Fairy Type?”

“Yeah, Dedenne is a Fairy Type too,” Bonnie affirmed.

“And so is my Azurill,” Lexi added.

“That’s pretty cool stuff. A new Type. A new Pokémon.” Ash threw one of his Pokéball’s. “Alright, Froakie. I choose you!”

“ _Viv-vivillon_ ,” her Vivillon said as it fluttered around her with its yellow wings and Lexi could only smile.

“You can certainly watch this Battle, Vivillon.” At that answer Vivillon landed on Lexi’s right shoulder which made Lexi feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“ _Rai-Rai_ ,” Raichu whinnied.

“You can watch it too, Raichu. Come here.” And like that Raichu floated into her arms and Lexi held her tightly.

The Battle had officially begun when Penelope pointed her finger towards Ash. “Promise me something. If I happen to beat you in our Battle, you’re coming with me sweetie.”

Lexi turned her attention towards Serena whose face became pale. “Is she serious? Her and Ash? No way!”

Because Serena was standing next to her Lexi chose to reassure her. “I wouldn’t think too much of it, Serena.” Serena smiled at her words.

“Sure,” Ash accepted. “But there is no way I’m gonna lose. Alright Froakie, attack with Bubble!”

As Froakie fired its Bubbles Penelope was quick to react. “Sylveon, use Fairy Wind.”

Its Fairy Wind threw Froakie back against a tree not that far behind where Ash was standing. “That Fairy Wind stopped Bubble,” Clemont said.

“Froakie, are you able to get up?” Ash asked. Froakie was able to get back onto his feet.

Penelope didn’t waste any time. “Sylveon, Moonblast. Let’s go!”

The Moonblast Attack was a stunning thing to witness. “Froakie, jump!” Ash countered. Froakie jumped and kicked some of the apples that had fallen from the tree.

“Quick. Knock them all down.” Sylveon used its ribbons to do so.

“Ha, just a decoy.” Froakie jumped high enough to surprise them from the air. “Water Pulse!” Sylveon couldn’t avoid the Attack and got wet from all the water. “Way to go, Froakie. Wrap this up!”

As Froakie came closer Penelope used a special move. “Alright, Sylveon. Use Attract.” Because Froakie was from the opposite gender the Attract had a massive effect on Froakie in whose eyes appeared hearts.

“It looks like Attract worked,” Bonnie said.

“This is bad.” Clemont placed a hand on the back of his head. “I’ve never seen Froakie acting so weird like that before.”

“It’s not a good thing. Froakie will not be able to use any move until it snaps out of that Attract,” Lexi replied.

“Alright. Now use Draining Kiss,” Penelope instructed. And the Draining Kiss caused Froakie to not be able to continue with this Battle.

Ash went to pick up Froakie while the others were close by. “Froakie are you okay?” There was no response.

Clemont held his glasses. “Obviously Draining Kiss drained all of Froakie’s energy.”

“Froakie is unable to Battle. That’s it.” Penelope walked towards them. “Here take this Oran Berry. It will help.” She tossed it into Ash’s hand.

“Penelope, thanks a lot. Here, Froakie.” Ash tried to feed it to Froakie who munched on it.

“Well, I won,” Penelope reminded him. “So now you have to keep your word sweetie and come with me.” She smiled.

Lexi could detect the panic on Serena’s face. “She’s serious? You’re gonna go with her?”

“Serena, try to relax. You don’t know what of this means,” Lexi replied. “It might mean nothing.”

“You cannot know that for sure, Lexi.”

“That’s true. But you might be panicking for no reason.”

They all followed Penelope as she led them through the forest and down a hill. They went over a dirt road path which curled towards a building which was surrounded by hedges. As they got closer, they could hear the sound of children playing and laughing, which Lexi didn’t quite understand.

“I’m back, children,” Penelope announced and that’s when Lexi saw the children that she had heard and something clicked inside her head.

“Hey, it’s Miss Penelope,” a young boy said. All of the children that were at the playground came rushing towards her and surrounded her.

“Look at all the kids,” Ash said.

“This looks like some sort of kindergarten class,” Clemont wisely figured. “Are you a teacher here?”

Penelope smiled. “Yes. Did everybody behave while I was out?” 

And the kids all told her that they did. When they saw Raichu and Pikachu they rushed towards them so that they could pet them.

“I’ve never seen a Pikachu and Raichu before in person,” one boy said as he cornered over them.

“Neither have I,” a girl replied.

“Just don’t lean over them like that you’ll frighten them,” Lexi told them. Pikachu had already ran back onto Ash’s hat.

An elderly woman approached them. “Welcome back. It looks like you brought Pokémon with trainers today.”

“That’s right. I did. It’s something new,” Penelope answered. “We ran into Ash and his friends when we were out in the woods. You see my Sylveon and I go out into the fields and forest every day. And the two of make friends with wild Pokémon and then we bring them back here with us.”

“We do that so that the children can meet and learn all about them.”

“Interesting,” Clemont scratched his chin.

“You could’ve just told us that from the start,” Ash laughed.

Serena appeared to be relieved at that notion. “So that’s why Penelope wanted Ash to come here with her.”

They all moved to the other side of the playground so they were in the shade. Some of the kids were trying to pet Pikachu and Raichu again and Bonnie demonstrated how Pikachu and Raichu liked it when you petted their tails.

One little girl had her hand on Clemont’s glasses and moved it on his face. “Since we’re all here you’re most welcome to play with my Pokémon as well if you like,” Clemont offered and brought out a Pokéball.

“Really?” Penelope asked.

“Wow, that’s a great idea, Clemont,” Serena agreed.

“It will be fun for all of them,” Lexi replied.

“I’m sure more Pokémon will be more fun,” Ash said.

They all brought all of their Pokémon. Vivillon still remained on Lexi’s shoulder while the others ran around with the children. She even brought out her Hoothoot from her backpack, who had just woken up. He flapped with his stunning brown wings. 

The children all had glee in their eyes as they observed the Pokémon and rushed towards them so that they could pet them. While Lexi stayed near her own Pokémon the children would ask her a ton of questions about them which Lexi was more than happy to answer for them.

“Why doesn’t your Hoothoot seem happy?” a girl asked as she petted him.

“That’s because Hoothoot was peacefully sleeping inside my bag and I woke it up. Hoothoot is nocturnal you see which means that it’s more active during the night and sleeps during the day,” Lexi explained.

“Why is your Raichu different than other Raichu’s I’ve seen?” a boy asked.

“We don’t know about that yet. We’re still trying to find an answer to that. We assume that it might come from an entirely different region.

“I once saw a Vivillon with blue colours. Why does your Vivillon have yellow colours?” a boy asked.

“That’s because these colours show that Vivillon have different colours depending on where they were hatched. Like mine tells you that it comes from the Continental area. We’re still studying the importance of Vivillon’s patterns.”

“Are you a Professor, Miss?” another boy asked.

Lexi smiled and twirled a strand of her pink hair around her finger. “I hope to be some day.”

“And she’ll be the most wonderful Professor,” Clemont added as he approached her. His comment was genuine and it set Lexi’s heart aflame.

“Stop flattering me, Clemont. Or I might blush.”

He grinned cheekily. “It’s just the truth, Lexi. You better get used to it. You’ve already gained a lot of knowledge about Pokémon since you left Lumiose City.”

“And there is still so much that I don’t know especially when it comes to Battling of which your knowledge knows no bounds.” She smiled. “I’m not close to finishing learning any time soon.”

“My Battling knowledge mainly comes because it fascinates me and since I’m a Gym Leader. I think you and I will complete each other exceptionally well with these different things that we know.” Just the fact that he mentioned that they completed each other, caused her heart beat to increase superior.

“Is he your boyfriend?” a girl with big eyes asked.

Lexi froze at that question and saw how Clemont got all embarrassed and his cheeks flushed red. “No. No. Lexi and I are best friends.” He scratched the back of his head.

“He’s the best friend any person could ask for,” Lexi replied with a grin and wrapped one arm around his shoulder and saw his cheek only getting redder. Instead of replying to that Clemont walked away towards his Chespin and Bunnelby around which other children had gathered so that he could answer their questions.

“ _Viv_ ,” Vivillon doubtfully uttered.

“I don’t know it either, Vivillon.”

One little boy named Randall was terrified of Pokémon and refused to come closer to one. He explained to them how he got once attacked by a Hoppip and Lexi could detect the fear in his eyes.

“Maybe something happened to cause Hoppip to become frightened,” Clemont suggested to reassure the boy.

Randall pushed his beanie further over his face. “Sometimes not knowing not knowing what a Pokémon is gonna do can be lots of fun,” Bonnie laughed.

“Try not to let them scare you so much,” Ash said.

“Or you’ll miss the opportunity to become great friends with Pokémon,” Lexi replied sweetly as she held out of her arms so that Azurill could bounce right into them. Her Hoothoot was nestling in her hair and folded his wings together, while Vivillon remained on her shoulder. Lexi could understand that Randall was intimated by that.

Randall wasn’t convinced. “But how? I can’t help how I feel. I can’t. They’ll never be my friends.”

Their conversation got interrupted by the sound of a truck honking. Everyone turned their heads to see a truck driving onto the playground. It came to a stop and the side of truck went folded open. In it was some sort of space on which two people were standing.

“Well. Hello there all you boys and girls,” a woman greeted.

“We put together a super-duper show for all you cutie kiddies,” someone in a Cubchoo’s suit said. “Get ready for a great time.” He began to juggle with a couple of balls. The woman joined in and they turned out to be pretty good.

This of course peaked the children’s innocent interest and they rushed towards the truck. Even the five of them went to see what was about to happened. Serena even pulled Randall with her to go and check it out together.

“One of our favourite pastimes is volunteering to travel around and entertain all you children,” the woman said, still juggling.

“Alright. Can I try it too?” Ash asked them.

A man in a Beartic costume came from the front part of the truck. “Of course. You’re all welcome. The more the merrier I always say.” He gestured towards the stage with its arms in a dramatic way. Whatever it was these three people certainly were filled with energy. Maybe that was the energy they needed to perform.

Everyone went up the stage. Ash stayed near Randall who appeared to be out of his element among all the Pokémon.

“Alrighty then.” The woman grinned. “Everybody gets one of these balls.”

She and the Cubchoo handed one ball to every person and Pokémon. With these things even a beginner can play along. That means everyone!” The children laughed at that.

One everyone had a ball the woman’s grin widened. “Aright, let’s go. on the count of three throw your ball up high.”

The Beartic raised its paw. “And, one, two, three.”

As the children threw theirs balls up high, they exploded and smoke came out of them and covered most of the playground. The children screamed and the Pokémon coughed due to the smoke. Lexi tried to block the smoke from her Pokémon their faces.

“Oh. What’s going on here?” Bonnie fearfully asked.

“I don’t see those entertainers anywhere,” Clemont replied.

“Me neither,” Serena said.

“Do you think that this could be a setup?” Lexi wondered sceptically.

“Let’s get off the stage. Everyone watch your step!” Ash instructed.

They guided the kids of the stage to make sure that none of them would get injured or would accidentally fall over something. Raichu also supported some of the kids which was a sweet gesture.

They brought the kids over to where Penelope was standing with her grandmother and they made sure they were alright.

“Everybody off the stage?” Ash asked.

At that time a net was thrown over Sylveon and Pikachu, and put them in some sort of containers. Ash was blown from the stage due to the force behind it and Lexi rushed over to him, but Serena was faster. “Ash, are you alright?” She helped him back onto his feet.

“What’s that?” Ash demanded to know, his attention focused on the stage.

“Where did Sylveon go?” Penelope asked frantically.

On the roof of the truck those entertainers appeared and they shed off their costumes, revealing their true natures. When they did their motto Lexi couldn’t bother herself to even waste one second of her life to listen to their nonsense.

“Team Rocket?”

“They’re bad guys who love to steal other people’s Pokémon,” Ash answered. “Give back Pikachu and Sylveon!”

“Just as you stop being a twerp,” Jessie sneered. Of course, they weren’t going to release the Pokémon.

“Which is never,” James replied. “After all, stealing other people’s Pokémon is a one-way street.” Team Rocket went to the front part of the truck so that they could drive away.

As the truck was nearly through the gate Ash rushed after them and threw himself onto the back of the truck and held onto it with his dear life. His Fletchling was flying next to him, so he wasn’t entirely alone. This was something that only someone as reckless and determined as Ash could do.

When the truck went out of sight the others came to the realisation that Randall was nowhere to be found. “Where is Randall?” Penelope screamed.

The kids and the others all called for Randall’s name but there was no response of the little boy which unnerved Penelope.

“Could it be that –“ Serena began.

“Yeah,” Clemont answered. “Maybe he didn’t get off the stage in time.”

Bonnie clutched her brother’s hand. “So that would mean that Randall is still in the truck.”

“It would appear so,” Lexi replied. “Yet we have no means to catch up with the truck.”

“I’ve got to rescue him,” Penelope made clear and eyed her grandmother. “Will you please look after the other children while I’m gone?”

“Of course.”

“I’m coming with you, Penelope,” Serena restlessly confirmed.

“We want to go with you too,” Clemont replied.

“Exactly,” Lexi agreed. She called back her Azurill, Vivillon, and her Raichu into her Pokéball. “My Hoothoot can try to track the truck.”

Because Penelope was a bit older than she was she knew how to drive and had a car of her own. The car wasn’t that big and it was a bit of struggle to fit the six of them in there. Lexi was squeezed in the back of the car with Clemont and Bonnie and Lexi had the girl on her lap.

Hoothoot was flying not that far ahead of them and tried to spot the truck somewhere. Because they were in a car this time, they could easier keep up with her Hoothoot and they didn’t have to run, which was something Clemont visibly agreed to.

On the side of the road was a wooden fence. Serena began to knock on the window when she spotted Ash’s Fletchling sitting on it. The birds face was covered in a brown substance which was clearly bothering it.

“What happened?” Serena asked it. “And where is everybody else.”

They removed the substance from Fletchling’s feathers and face so that it could fly again and could help Hoothoot with the search. Penelope made sure that her car stayed close in this pursuit. With two Flying Type Pokémon doing the tracking they stood a good chance of finding the truck.

The road curved further away from the river and into the forest where they found an abandoned building. Fletchling and Hoothoot had flown inside of it, so they had to be on the right track. Penelope pulled her car into there as well and Lexi saw Ash and Randall were standing next to truck with Froakie, Pikachu and Sylveon.

As they got out of the car Hoothoot landed on Lexi’s head and softly twittered. “You’re fantastic, Hoothoot. Thank you.” She scratched underneath his beak as his eyes fell shut. That was his favourite spot after all.

“Ash, everybody!” Serena called out. “You’re all okay!”

Fletchling was nestled on his shoulder and Ash grinned. “Yeah!”

With everyone save and sound they returned to the kindergarten where Penelope’s grandmother was waiting with the children. Randall told in great detail how he and Ash had taken care of Team Rocket and how he helped to save the Pokémon. The boy appeared to be an entirely different kid than before.

“Hey Ash. Do you think Froakie and I are gonna be good friends now?” he asked.

Ash knelt behind Froakie. “Of course. Froakie and I are both gonna be your friends forever. And you can count on it.”

“ _Ki_.” Froakie extended its paw for Randall to fist bump against, which he did with a huge grin glued onto his face.

“Well, Randall you’re not afraid,” one girl said.

It was time for Bonnie, Clemont, Ash, Serena and Lexi to get on their way. The sun was about to set when they stood outside the hedge of the kindergarten.

“When I get older, I want to be a Pokémon trainer too,” Randall said. “And then you know what. I’ll go on a journey with a friend like Froakie.”

“Awesome,” Ash said. “And the next time I see you we’ll have a Battle, okay?”

Randall nodded excitedly. “It’s a deal, Ash.”

The two of them shook hands. “Great.”

“Okay, time for us to go,” Clemont clarified.

“We owe all of you so very much,” Penelope’s grandmother said. “Thanks for everything.”

“Have a safe journey,” Penelope exclaimed. Her Sylveon waved with its ribbons.

As they waved their goodbyes the others continued with their journey.


	14. Seeking Shelter from the Storm

The sky was as black as night. Sparks of thunder hit the ground as the sound of it echoed through the air. Heavy rain poured from those dark clouds. The five of them were still in the forest and the rain seeped into their clothes and weighed them down.

At the edge of the forest was one gigantic grey mansion. “It’s freezing!” Ash shouted over the sound of the rain as they hurried towards the mansion so that they could take shelter on the porch.

“We’re getting soaked!” Serena complained.

“Let’s duck in there,” Clemont decided.

“Aah, Dedenne. Stay still!” Bonnie cried.

As they made it to the porch they were entirely soaked, but at least the rain couldn’t touch them there. Lexi scrunched the water from her pink hair and frowned. “We have to find a way to get warm.”

“Man, what a storm.” Ash petted Pikachu dry.

“It came up so suddenly.” Clemont took off his backpack.

“I hate thunder,” Bonnie complained. Thunder struck in the nearby forest and made Bonnie jump back in terror and against the door, which appeared to be open. With her curiosity Bonnie pushed it open further to look inside.

“Let’s ask if we can stay here until it stops raining,” Ash suggested.

“Guys, the door is open.” Bonnie rushed inside. “Yey!”

Clemont stepped into the threshold. “Bonnie, you can’t just go in there.”

“The owners might not appreciate you bursting in like this, Bonnie,” Lexi warned next to him.

“Is anybody home?” Bonnie’s voice echoed all throughout the vast hall. “Hello? Can we stay here until it stops raining?”

Clemont knocked on the threshold. “Excuse us!”

“Is anybody here?” Serena called.

“It appears that there’s nobody here.” Lexi sighed. Her hair still wasn’t dry and it was going to take a while before it was.

The storm raged on outside and every time the thunder struck, they covered their ears for how close it was. “Is anybody in here?” Ash went on.

“Yoehoe. Anyone home?” Lexi tried as well.

“Hello?” Clemont called.

“Sorry to bother you.” Serena turned her head. “It seems totally deserted.”

“The exterior is in pretty bad shape so maybe nobody lives here anymore.”

Lexi gazed around and understood what he meant. Because there was no light it was difficult to see much. Mainly what she saw were cobwebs. “That would explain it.”

“Hey, why don’t we stay here for a while?” Bonnie offered.

“I guess so,” Clemont doubtfully responded.

“At least we’re dry in here.” Lexi bit her cheek.

“Maybe. But this place gives me the creeps,” Serena said.

At that Clemont shivered which made Lexi chuckle quietly. “Yeah, me too,” Ash agreed.

“But it’s better than getting wet,” Bonnie replied.

“I’m with Bonnie on this.” Lexi placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders.

Clemont appeared to be uncomfortable. “I-I think it feels creepy because there is no light.” He placed his hand on a lamp on the wall and was basically rubbing it. “Huh, looks like it’s still working.”

The lights went on and everyone sighed thankfully because they at least could see something now, which made this place a whole less terrifying.

Bonnie twirled around. “That’s better.”

“Sure is,” Ash agreed.

“Clemont, thanks,” Serena said.

The look on Clemont’s face was that of fear as if he couldn’t make sense of something. It troubled Lexi for sure to see him like that. His gaze went all over the hallway. “But. I didn’t turn them on.”

Darkness fell over Serena’s face. “So then –“

“Who did?” Ash asked.

Only Bonnie and Lexi appeared to be less troubled. “That’s kind of weird,” the blonde girl said with Dedenne on top of her head.

Lexi took a deep breath. “Might be some wiring.”

Clemont rushed towards them and was nervously trying to explain what could be the reasonable explanation for this. “Probably it must’ve been the sensors.”

“Sensors?” Ash doubtfully repeated.

“Yeah. Motion detectors. That’s why the lights came on automatically. It may be an old house, but it must be equipped with the latest technology.” He held his glasses and laughed nervously, as a way to cope with his inner fears.

“I see.” Ash laughed too.

Serena had her hands folded in front of her. “Or maybe we’re inside a haunted house.” Shivers shot through Ash and she covered her mouth behind her hands. “Did I say that?”

Clearly Ash wasn’t too comfortable to be here either. “Let’s wait outside until the rain passes.”

“Great idea,” Clemont gladly agreed.

Without a warning the door fell shut behind them. “What happened?” Ash went to pull at the door, which didn’t budge. “Guys, the door is locked.”

“No way!” Serena cried.

“But it was just wide open,” Bonnie said.

Lexi placed her hands on her hips. “Was it the wind?”

Clemont began to frantically flap with his arms, which startled her. “It must be the motion sensors closing and locking the doors after they're open for a short while!” He let out a nervous laugh.

“But why are they still locked?” Serena wondered.

“Let me see.” Clemont placed his fist underneath his chin and thought.

Serena’s face almost turned purple. “Maybe this is a haunted mansion that grabs people and then eats them!” Clemont heavily shivered as Serena covered her mouth. “Did I say that?”

Clemont pushed his glasses back. “Wait. You should never trust anything that can’t be explained by science. This is a huge mansion so there has to be another way to get out of here.”

“Yup, you’re right,” Ash agreed. “Let’s go and find it.”

Lexi eyed Bonnie who appeared to be as calm as she was and wondered why the others were all losing their marbles like that. As the others were about to walk away Lexi reached for Clemont’s arm to stop him. “Are you doing alright?”

He swallowed thickly. “I hate being in here, Lexi. I hate it. There is just something about that place that freaks me out. It unsettles me.”

“Well, I can tell. But there is no reason to panic like that. I’m sure it’s nothing.” Before he could disagree with her due to his fears, she pulled him in for a brief embrace to reassure him. His blonde hair brushed against her cheek and she was thankful to have him here.

“Why aren’t you freaking out?” His minty breath touched her jaw.

“Because I don’t see any reason to be scared. Sure, I don’t like this place either but getting all wired up isn’t going to get us out of here. We’ll be okay.”

When he pulled back his nose nearly touched hers and Lexi was very aware of how close he was exactly. She managed to smile. “Thank you, Lexi.” His voice was soft, but it had so much meaning behind it.

After this moment they joined the others who had all gone up a flight of stairs already. They caught up with them. Lexi couldn’t help but stare at the all of the décor that they saw on their way. Whoever had lived here surely had an expensive taste.

They ended up near a fireplace where Clemont, Serena and Ash all started to scream when they claimed to have seen something. They fell backwards in terror while Lexi and Bonnie remained on their feet.

“It’s just a painting,” Bonnie calmly said.

“It’s a woman,” Lexi added.

Clemont chuckled nervously. “Heh-heh. You’re right. It’s a portrait.”

“Maybe she owns this place,” Ash suggested.

Serena’s face changed colour again. “Maybe she’s not alive but she’s here anyway if you know what I mean.” Her words were like fuel to Clemont and Ash’s fear who shivered. Serena covered her hands again. “Eh, did I say that?”

“Are you implying she’s a ghost?” Lexi asked sceptically. “I doubt something like that is possible.”

They went all went up another flight of stairs to continue their search for an exit. As they were climbing, they heard an unusual sound and Lexi saw Clemont nearly jump out his skin. “Anybody hear that?” Ash asked.

“It must be an old grandfather clock ticking away somewhere and nothing more. I’m sure of it.” Clemont spoke rapidly to deal with his own fears.

Serena had another moment. “It sounds to me like someone is pounding steak.”

“How come?” Bonnie asked.

“To stop a vampire?” She covered her mouth again. “My mouth got a mind of its own today.”

Another shiver went through Clemont and Ash, and Lexi had to laugh. “You guys sure are something else. You squeak at every creek of the building.”

They went up to an upstairs corridor. Wherever they looked there were tons of doors. When they heard an unexplainable noise, Serena was the one to jump this time. “What is this awful noise?”

“Like I previously stated; this is an old mansion so it’s really drafty. Draft sounds like a whistle and a whistle sounds like someone screaming which is actually quite common!” Clemont frantically tried to explain, shaking with nerves. Lexi wondered if they were going to burst if he was going to keep it up like that and hoped for his sake they would get out of here soon. Lexi’s comforting words wouldn’t get through his skull if he behaved like this.

“You’re wrong,” Serena disagreed. “I have no doubt in my mind that was somebody screaming.”

“Serena is right,” Ash said.

“This mansion must hunted be the spirits of the lady in that painting," Serena brought up and Ash shivered at her words as Serena covered her mouth again. “Ah, there I go again.”

Lexi placed her hands on her hips. “You’re all only making each other more terrified by feeding into these illusions.” Instead of arguing about what it coul be, Lexi and Bonnie continued to walk further since they were the only two who weren’t bothered by a thing.

The others were not that far behind them and looked around at the décor and interior to make sure that something wouldn’t lunge at them from the dark. Of course, that was a preposterous idea. There wasn’t anything like a ghost.

When they heard another noise, the others froze on their mark. “Another scream!” Serena cried.

Lexi saw Clemont shivering uncomfortably and his knees were almost knocking together. “Let’s find a way out,” Ash determined. He gasped when they saw something moving in front of them in the hallway. It was tiny, but it was framed by a sort of blue light.

It stopped and waved a paw or hand in their direction, as if it was motioning them to come towards it. The others all went beside themselves, shivering relentlessly. Only Bonnie and Lexi remained sane as they wondered what this unexplainable shape could possibly be.

The shape turned around and floated away which caused Bonnie to chase after it. Being the worrywart that she was Lexi rapidly ran after Bonnie because she couldn’t let her wander off by herself in a mansion such as this. They heard Clemont call for them, but Lexi had to grab Bonnie before she would get away.

They went down another flight of stairs and Lexi saw that the shape was back again. It led them towards a corridor and around a corner. Bonnie didn’t slow down, so Lexi couldn’t either. They ended up in a room where the door fell close behind them.

“Bonnie, you can’t just run off on your own like that,” Lexi warned her as she caught her breath. “You could get lost. We don’t know what’s out here.”

“I understand, Lexi. But you saw that shape too.”

“I did see it, but that doesn’t mean you need to get separated from everyone else. That could be dangerous. You must understand how much we all care about you and want you safe, Bonbon.”

And Bonnie understood her very well and threw her short arms around Lexi’s waist to let her know how sorry she was for causing her to worry. There was no need for them to indulge in this any further, because they had come to an agreement.

As Bonnie pulled away her blue eyes shot towards that unknown figure that stood there against the other side of the room. It was so small and a tiny illuminated ball hovered next to it. Lexi narrowed her eyes to have a better look and swallowed tightly. “That’s a Pokémon. Better yet, it’s an Espurr.”

“An Espurr?” Bonnie repeated.

“It’s a Psychic Pokémon.”

Bonnie smiled. “Hello there.” Espurr turned towards them and illuminated all the lights in the room which made it easier for them to see. “Do you live here?”

Instead of answering Espurr used its Physic powers to lift the ball to bounce the it towards Bonnie who caught it. The girl was confused but Espurr motioned for her to throw it back which she did.

It stopped the ball with its Psychic powers and threw it again. Espurr appeared to be more at ease now that it was playing. “I take it that it must’ve been incredibly lonely here all by yourself,” Lexi figured.

Bonnie and Espurr were all laugh and giggles as they continued to throw the ball towards each other. When Espurr bounced it towards it, Dedenne fell from Bonnie’s head, and Bonnie leaped forwards to catch it. Only before she would hit the floor, she stopped inches above it. Espurr placed her back onto her feet again.

“Bonnie, are you okay?” Lexi asked as she checked to make sure she didn’t get hurt.

“Yeah, Espurr saved me.” She looked at Espurr with those big blue eyes. “Thanks, Espurr.” Espurr basically laughed. Bonnie realized something and pointed towards it. “Were you the one who turned on all the lights and then locked the door?”

Espurr nodded and raised its paws. “It would explain everything,” Lexi said.

“Why did you do that?”

Instead of saying something Espurr began to walk and opened another door which led them to a completely different room. It was almost the size of the Research facility in her dad’s laboratory. The exterior of it was pretty worn down, but the room was scattered with all sorts of toys which appeared to be functioning.

Espurr had climbed onto the slide and was waving with its paws. It laughed as it slid down the slide which only encouraged Bonnie to try it out herself. Lexi was still in amazement and wondered why Espurr needed that many toys to keep itself entertained. And what happened to the owner of this mansion? Where were they?

“You don’t want to go, Lexi?” Bonnie asked gleefully as she and Dedenne sat down.

Lexi snickered. “I don’t think I’ll fit, Bonbon. It’s basically made for smaller children and Pokémon. You go and enjoy yourself.”

The laughs of Dedenne and Bonnie filled the room and Lexi felt more wholesome by simply listening to it. She, Espurr and Dedenne tried out basically all of the toys that remained in this room. As they played Lexi sat down on the ground and sketched several drawings of them on the different toys. It wasn’t every day that you could study an Espurr from up-close.

While Lexi was drawing, she jumped out of her skin when something crashed onto the wooden floor and accidentally her pencil drew a line across the paper. Her eyes shot upwards and saw that the seesaw that they were playing with had fallen over. Espurr had used its Psychic powers to keep itself and Dedenne afloat.

“Sorry,” Bonnie apologized. “It fell over.” Espurr simply lifted the seesaw back straight and got onto it again. “Wow, it was you.” Dedenne pointed towards the red medallion around Espurr’s neck. “That’s a pretty pendant.”

Lexi put away her supplies to have a closer look as well. “It is very pretty, but it feels like I’ve seen it before.”

Espurr turned around motioned for them to follow. It brought them out of the playroom towards a large room which they had been to earlier. The painting of that old woman was hanging above the fireplace, just like it had an hour ago.

“I’ve seen that painting before,” Bonnie said.

Espurr hovered next to it and began to talk. The pendant around its neck was exactly the same as the one around the woman’s neck on the painting.

“It’s the same pendant! But why?”

“Perhaps she gave it to Espurr,” Lexi figured as she crossed her arms.

Espurr talked some more but neither Bonnie or Lexi were unable to understand a word that it was saying unfortunately.

“Bonnie! Lexi!” Clemont’s voice shouted and just like that Clemont ran into the room with Ash and Serena.

“There you are,” Bonnie said, not in the littlest bit concerned. “Hi.”

“Are you two okay?” Ash asked them.

Lexi nodded. “Sure thing.”

Clemont knelt in front of Bonnie and grabbed her by her shoulders and gazed directly into her eyes. “Look Bonnie, you should never ever run off like that. You have no idea how worried we’ve been.”

Bonnie tilted her head a little bit. “I’m so sorry. Lexi also gave me a scolding earlier for running off. I was playing with that Pokémon.” She pointed towards the painting where Espurr was still floating.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Espurr the restraint Pokémon. Espurr’s Psychic energy can travel hundreds of feet blasting everything around it**_**.”

“I knew it,” Clemont said in relief.

Espurr talked some more. “It’s trying to tell us something but we can’t understand it,” Bonnie said.

“We were too panicked to think, but now it all makes sense.” They heard Jessie talk. As they turned their heads, they saw Team Rocket entering the room and Lexi hadn’t even been aware of their presence until now.

“Let’s put that aside,” James said. “None of us are going to be able to get out of here unless we figure out what Espurr wants from us.”

“The man makes sense. Translate please.”

Meowth raised his paw. “Basically, Espurr says; it wants to return the pendant to the lady in the painting.” Espurr talked some more and Meowth translated. “It says; she took really good care of Espurr. She gave it some food. She gave it a ball. They used to play together all the time. Then one day it came to return her beautiful pendant, but she was gone.”

“I see,” Ash said. “So it’s been waiting for her.”

“So it could return her pendant. All this time,” Serena replied.

“No wonder it has been so lonely,” Lexi said.

“She must’ve really liked you a lot if she let you wear that pretty pendant of hers like she did,” Bonnie smiled.

Espurr pointed towards the painting so that Meowth could translate again. “But now Espurr wants find out where the old lady went off to.”

“I’m afraid there is no way any one of us would know,” Ash said.

“Hey, Ash. We could try to find out,” Clemont suggested.

“Yeah, we could.”

“That’s a great idea,” Serena agreed.

“Only where do we start?” Lexi wondered.

While they were discussing some plans Team Rocket decided that they had enough of playing nice and wanted to catch Espurr. They sent out their Pumkaboo and Inkay.

“Now use Leech Seed,” Jessie instructed.

Pumkaboo fired it right at Espurr who got wrapped in the vines. It tried to fight against it, but it couldn’t budge.

“Psybeam, Inkay,” James countered. “And make it a good day.”

Inkay wasted no time and it’s Psybeam shot across the room with speed. Smoke appeared for a couple of moments as it impacted into something near Espurr. As Lexi, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Ash titled their heads when the smoke was gone, they saw that Espurr had blocked with an Attack.

“It’s using Protect,” Clemont said.

“Thanks a lot, Espurr,” Bonnie said.

Despite being tied Espurr used an Attack to remove the vines. With its powerful Psychic powers, it picked up Team Rocket and threw them through the window and out of everyone’s sight.

“Espurr, you’re a miracle,” Lexi uttered in awe.

“Espurr, you were great!” Bonnie agreed.

“You really got us out of a jam,” Ash replied.

“I cannot believe how powerful you are,” Serena said.

Espurr was a lit flattered because of the compliments. It continued to talk some more. “Just leave finding the lady who lived here to us,” Ash promised.

“I wonder if that woman lived here all by herself,” Clemont answered.

“Are you talking about grandma Lacey?” An unfamiliar female voice asked. They turned their heads to see that a woman had entered the room.

“Grandma Lacey?” Ash repeated.

She walked towards them and pointed upwards. “That’s her in that painting. She’s my grandmother.”

“Wow. She’s your grandmother?” Clemont repeated.

“What a small world,” Lexi said.

“Does that mean you own this big house?” Ash asked.

“That’s right. I sure do. My name is Elise. So who might you be?” she wondered. They filled her in on everything that they had discovered about Espurr. in the end Elise was sitting on the edge of the table, eyeing Espurr. “I understand. You knew my grandmother then?”

“I’m sorry we entered your house without permission,” Ash apologized.

Elise smiled. “No problem. I’m glad you were able to get out of the rain. Grandma Lacey always used to play games with me when I would come for a visit too. Just like she did with you.” Espurr laughed.

“Did something happen to your Grandma Lacey?” Lexi wondered.

Elise rose to her feet. “I’m afraid she passed away.” At which Espurr’s face fell.

“I’m sorry,” Clemont sincerely replied.

Espurr moved the pendant towards Elise with its powers, who grabbed it with her hand. She looked at Espurr who talked to her.

“Espurr wanted to return that pendant to your grandma,” Ash explained.

“Thank you,” she said. “This was my grandmother’s favourite piece of jewellery. This old house was scheduled to be torn down soon. It’s in pretty bad shape. So I came back to see what kind of condition it was in. But you know what? After this. After meeting all of you. I think I’ve changed my mind. I’m going to renovate this place. Now don’t worry. Grandma Lacey’s portrait will stay exactly where it is. And when it’s all finished, I’m going to move in.” She looked at Espurr. “And you know what? I’d be thrilled if you come and play.” Espurr smiled. “I know. Do you want to go the cemetery where grandma Lacey is now? You can tell her all about the pendant and say goodbye.” Espurr nodded at the thought.

To say the least Lexi had to say that this was a wholesome moment to witness because it meant that Espurr would get the closure that it needed. Shortly after that Elise took them outside and got into her car. Espurr was hanging on the window ledge.

“I’m sure you’ll take good care of Espurr, right?” Ash smiled.

“Of course,” Elise assured. “I think Espurr and I will be good friends.”

Bonnie looked at Espurr. “Take care, okay?”

“You be good,” Lexi said as she wrapped her arms around Bonnie. Espurr waved them goodbye as the car drove out of the parking spot. As the car drove away Lexi, Bonnie, Clemont, Serena and Ash all waved together.

At last the tale of Espurr had come to a good ending.


	15. An Appetite for Battle!

On their way to Cyllage City they found themselves in the forest again. The sky already had this orange hue to it which meant that it would be dark soon. The sight of that unnerved Serena who was holding her guidebook in her hands. “If we don’t hurry, we won’t get to the Pokémon Center before the sun sets.”

The others turned to face her. “Then we can just camp out,” Ash replied. “No big deal.”

Somehow his answer didn’t comfort Serena in the slightest. “We’ll camp out?”

“Haven’t you ever camped out before?” Lexi wondered.

“What’s wrong?” Ash asked.

“Don’t you have your gear?” Clemont asked.

The more questions they asked the paler Serena got. “Well... Actually. My mom told me this might happen, but I never really considered that I’d end up having to sleep outside for real.”

So this was her first time sleeping outside after all. It was as clear as day. “There’s nothing scary about sleeping outside, Serena,” Lexi assured her.

“I brought an extra sleeping bag with me so you’re welcome to use it if you’d like,” Clemont humbly offered.

“And you can sleep with me in my tent.” Bonnie was beaming with excitement at that.

Still the expression on Serena’s face told Lexi that she wasn’t entirely sold on having to sleep outside. “Huh, that’s so nice.”

They found a great spot to set up camp. As night fell, they put down three different tents. One for the girls, one for the boys and one for Lexi herself. Lexi wasn’t some drama queen that needed her own space, but she was having trouble with falling asleep. Sometimes she would end up tossing and turning for hours until she would fall asleep and she didn’t want to keep the others awake. She had explained it to them and they were all very supportive of her thankfully.

Bonnie and Serena would sleep in a Cloyster tent, while Clemont and Ash slept in one that Clemont had designed himself. The one that Lexi had was a bright yellow one which Clemont had perfected for her by making the outer fabric thicker with some enhancement so that it would be soundproof to help her sleeping.

They had all brought out their Pokémon. While Clemont prepared dinner Lexi made the Pokémon some of her own Pokémon food. They had grown fond of her different kind of food for all of the Types. Lexi had tried out different berries to enhance the flavours which the Pokémon all approved. When Lexi had first started making her own food for her Pokémon, she had never imagined that they would get so depended on it.

She had given all of the Pokémon an individual bowl of food at which they cheered when Clemont announced that dinner was ready. He used to cook on one of his own inventions. The dinner that he had laid out on the table made her mouth water.

“Wow, what a feast. Everything looks so totally delicious,” Serena said in awe.

“It smells incredible, Clemont,” Lexi uttered.

Clemont stood there like a waiter with a smug expression. “Help yourself. Bon Appetit.”

The Pokémon dove into their food while they all ate their dinner and quietly conversated with another. With every bite of the meal Lexi felt as if she was walking on a cloud. Clemont’s cooking was the best that there was.

“It’s great,” Ash muttered with his mouth full. “You really are a great cook.”

“Thanks. Cooking is a lot like inventing. Make a plan, gather materials and then go,” Clemont replied.

Bonnie cheered. “My big brother the chef. Hooray!”

Dinner was gone within a matter of time and they were all stuffed. Even the Pokémon had all finished their bowls. “Hmm. That was wonderful,” Serena replied. “Thanks _so_ much.”

“Clemont, you’re a genius,” Lexi was able to say. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Bonnie grinned.

“Oh yeah, am I stuffed.” Ash petted his stomach.

Serena stood up. “Now who has room for dessert? Yesterday when we stayed at the Pokémon Center, I made macarons.” She appeared at the table with a basket.

“Nobody makes them like you do,” Clemont said excitedly as Bonnie cheered.

“It’s impossible to say no to your macarons,” Lexi agreed.

“I want one,” Ash said.

“I’ll get the tea,” Clemont offered. He poured all of them a cup of tea. “Macarons and tea make the perfect combination.” He put the kettle down. Bonnie was almost drooling into her cup of tea. “Okay, let’s try them.” He opened the basket and found it to be empty. “What it’s empty?”

“Excuse me? What was that?” Serena asked in disbelieve. She had a look herself. “Oh no.” They all turned up to help her look. “That’s so weird.”

“Didn’t you drop them somewhere?” Lexi suggested.

“Hey, Chespin did you eat all the macarons again?” Clemont called out. Chespin was sitting not too far away from them and was stuffing his face. “You can’t eat them all!” Chespin rose and its belly had gotten fat, which told them that he had. Clemont jumped for him as he tried to eat the last macaron, but Chespin ran away laughing. It tripped over something and kicked over the Cloyster tent, and the macrons slid into its mouth, causing Clemont to jump. “That was the last macaron!”

Ash and Serena went to put the tent up straight. “That Chespin sure is trouble,” Lexi uttered as she got all of the empty food bowls from Bunnelby. She was well aware that it loved food more than anything, but this was something else.

“On behalf of Chespin I sincerely apologize.” Clemont bend his head in shame.

“Forget it,” Ash said.

“Yeah, it’s really not that big of deal,” Serena brushed it off.

Bonnie pouted. “Maybe. But I really wanted a macaron.”

“Don’t worry. I can always make more.” Serena smiled.

Chespin was laying on the ground and was cleaning its teeth with a twig and petted his stomach in a satisfying manner. He even sighed. Clearly all the trouble he had caused didn't bother him in the slightest. 

The tents were up. “Okay, now that we’re all set. How about a Pokémon Battle?” Ash suggested.

At that Clemont rose his head. “Sounds good to me. Hey Chespin, let’s Battle and get a little exercise.”

Chespin rose and his tummy shook. “ _Ches-pin-in_.” He wasn’t exactly excited to Battle even a little bit.

Ash chose to Battle with Froakie. The others sat down on a boulder. Lexi had returned most of her Pokémon and only had her Azurill still on her lap.

“Chespin, this is our time to shine,” Clemont said.

“Froakie, use Bubble,” Ash began.

“Dodge!”

Due to its full stomach Chespin wasn’t as nimble as he once was and dodging appeared to be struggle. Froakie’s Bubbles knocked him onto his back.

“Chespin is usually must faster than that,” Serena pointed out.

Bonnie frowned. “I think it’s tummy is full.”

“All of those macrons are definitely taking a toll on him,” Lexi agreed.

“ _Zu-zu-azurill_.” Her friend sighed.

“Now Chespin, use Tackle.” It was obvious that Clemont was the only one with the fierce spirt who wanted to Battle.

Chespin tried to run, but it basically stamped onto the ground. It wasn’t moving with speed. By the time it reached Froakie, it easily hopped in the air.

“Okay Froakie, use Pound.”

“Dodge it, Chespin.” Froakie’s Pound had a lot of power behind it. “Faster. Move!” And Chespin tried to, but Froakie hopped into a tree and used the height from a branch to put power into its jump. It hit Chespin in the back of his head who rolled motionless on the ground.

Clemont sighed tiresomely. “Oh well…”

“That sure was Chespin’s worst Battle,” Lexi uttered.

“Stop! That’s it!” Serena announced and got up.

Ash scratched the back of his head. “I guess I won, but –“

Chespin still was unresponsive and Clemont lifted it in his arms. “Being a Gym Leader and losing like that is kind of embarrassing.”

Bonnie found it amusing. “The way things are now I bet even Dedenne could beat Chespin in a Battle.”

Clemont thought otherwise. “No way. I don’t think that would ever happen.”

“You never know,” Lexi shrugged.

Bonnie extended her arms on which Dedenne was resting. “Yeah? Proof it. Battle us!”

Ash retuned Froakie to its Pokéball. “Yeah, I want to see that.”

Clemont hesitated for a moment and met Lexi’s eyes before he looked back at Chespin. “What do you say, Chespin?”

Chespin obviously didn’t like how they were talking about him and flapped with his arms. “ _Che-pin-pin_!”

At that was how it happened, Bonnie versus Clemont. Lexi was watching this with mixed feelings, but was entertained nonetheless if she was being honest. “Dedenne, show them what you can do,” Bonnie cheered.

“Are you ready, Chespin?” Clemont asked. “Now don’t be overconfident just because your opponent happens to be smaller than you.” Chespin drummed on his belly.

“Wow, I wonder if Chespin can handle this,” Serena said.

“Its stomach looks pretty full,” Ash replied.

Lexi bit her lip. “It’s having difficulty moving.”

“Now this time we’ll go first!” Clemont said, extending his arm. “Use Tackle!”

Chespin prepared itself and ran across the grass. But it accidentally tripped and slid all over the ground instead. It landed right in front of Dedenne which was unfortunate for him. Dedenne only had to use its Thundershock which had a massive effect from up close. Chespin remained motionless on the ground once again.

Clemont sighed deeply as Bonnie leaped into the air in joy and cheered. “Dedenne!”

“And it looks like little sister comes out on top,” Ash said, but he was amused.

“Yeah, and big brother gets down a notch or two.” Serena smiled.

“Oh, I know that this is going to bother Clemont for some time,” Lexi uttered.

Shortly after the Battles Ash went to sleep, and Bonnie and Serena retreated to their tent as well. Lexi had changed into her sleeping outfit which existed of a large grey shirt with the Sycamore Laboratory symbol on it. It had once belonged to her dad, but it fitted her nicely. Underneath it she wore black leggings. Her pink hair hung loose around her face, and reached her lower waist.

Clemont was working on one of his inventions next to the fire while Lexi sat with her back against a rock and was quietly sketching something. Chespin was fast asleep next to her, underneath a blanket. And just sitting there Lexi felt incredibly peaceful, hoping that she could feel like this forever with Clemont this close. It was a ritual that she had grown incredibly fond of.

Clemont hadn’t explained to her what he was working on, but his attention was solely focused on tightening some screws. Lexi was inspired by simply watching him. She was still drawing, but as her gaze went to her sketchbook, she saw that she wasn’t drawing any Pokémon. But she had sketched Clemont’s face instead which had been unintentional. Clemont had infiltrated her mind and he was constantly present.

Lexi prayed that Clemont wouldn’t suddenly turn around and see the drawing because she wouldn’t be able to explain it. And she didn’t want him to find her creepy or invasive. But she was inspired to keep drawing and capture that sharp bow of his nose onto paper. 

“Lexi, you’re going to break your pencil if you’re going to press it into the paper like that,” Clemont’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up from her sketchbook and saw that his blue eyes were focused on her. She released the grip on her pencil with a few inches. “Hah. Oops. You’re right.”

“Is anything troubling you?”

Lexi bit her cheek. “No, I was just too concentrated.”

Clemont licked his lips and Lexi became hyper aware of how his tongue slid across his lip and felt the temperature around her rising, despite the heat of the fire next to her. “I know that you can get carried away sometimes when you’re drawing.”

“Clemont. I’m aware that you’re blaming yourself for what happened with Chespin and you shouldn’t.”

“Chespin is my Pokémon, Lexi. I’m responsible for it and its actions.”

“Maybe to a degree. But you need to give yourself some slack. Don’t let it consume you.”

He didn’t argue with her and their conversation dwindled away. While Clemont went to continue his invention, Lexi went back to sketching. Only it didn’t take that long until her eyes fell shut and she fell asleep sitting up with her back against the rock.

The sound of something exploding in her surroundings which caused her to jump up. There was smoke all around so Lexi flapped with her arms to see something. The others had all woken up from the sound as well. Clemont was lying near the fireplace with his hair entirely static, and soot over his face. There was no sign of his invention except some burnt scraps.

Lexi put on her glasses and rushed towards him and wrapped her arm around him as he coughed the smoke from his lung. “Clemont! Are you okay?” Lexi was shaking herself from the adrenaline and fright.

“Big brother,” Bonnie called.

“What are you doing?” Serena asked.

“Wow. What is this?” Ash questioned.

Clemont placed his hand on the back of his head. “Well, it’s exercise gear designed to help get Chespin into tip-top condition.”

Bonnie frowned. “I don’t think it worked.”

“This will only take a second to repair.” He held out a sort of harness that was still functionable. “So why don’t you give my invention a try, Chespin?” Only Chespin didn’t react.

“Hey, I don’t see Chespin anywhere,” Serena pointed out.

“It was still here when I fell asleep,” Lexi replied as she got back to her feet.

“I know Chespin was here just a minute ago,” Clemont agreed. He rose as well. “It could’ve gotten frightened by the explosion and gone to hide.”

“Well, it couldn’t have gotten far,” Ash said.

They began to call for Chespin so that he could return if he would hear their voices.

As their search went on the sun had risen and they had all changed back into their regular clothes. They looked wherever they could and called Chespin’s name, without any success. They even searched in bushes and underneath hedges.

“Maybe Chespin doesn’t like us anymore,” Bonnie sadly sad.

While Bonnie didn’t mean it like that her words did have a certain effect on Clemont who jumped and then lowered his head. “That would be impossible,” Lexi reassured them. “Chespin wouldn’t run away from you.”

“Don’t worry we’re gonna find Chespin,” Ash encouraged.

“We’re just going to have to widen our search a bit,” Serena replied.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

The area around their camp was gigantic. Ash climbed in trees to search for Chespin there while the others stayed on the ground to look beneath brambles and bushes.

“I’m really starting to get worried,” Clemont said after a while.

“I wonder if Chespin was really shocked after losing so bad,” Bonnie replied.

Clemont looked defeated. “It’s my fault. I was the one who forced Chespin to have a Battle after it had eaten all those macarons and now it doesn’t like me anymore. Chespin must’ve run away. I know it.”

Lexi grabbed his arm to get his attention and his beautifully blue eyes peered deeply into hers. “That’s absurd, Clemont. Chespin decided to Battle. You didn’t force him to anything. Cut yourself some slack. It would be impossible for Chespin to not like you anymore.”

Serena placed her hands on her hips. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

Clemont’s spirit wasn’t lifted by their words. “Maybe. I really hope you’re right.”

“Let’s all split up search the whole area.”

Ash jumped from the tree. “Yeah, Pikachu and I will go over there. Come on, buddy.” They ran away in one direction. “We’ll be back here when we find Chespin.”

Lexi brought out her Vivillon and readjusted her backpack to open it. “Hoothoot and Vivillon, can you help me look for Chespin?” Hoothoot fluttered with his wings as he and Vivillon flew off together with Lexi chasing after them.

With the help of her Pokémon she could at least widen the search even further and they could easier spot Chespin from the sky. She was well aware how important it was to get Chespin back, and especially to return it to Clemont who getting consumed by the loss of his Pokémon.

Lexi wasn’t sure how long they had been searching but they had scouted a large area of the woods for sure. Sadly, enough not even her friends were able to spot Chespin anywhere and Lexi didn’t want to let Clemont down because she couldn’t find it. That was something that was gnawing inside of her.

When she returned to the tree, she saw that Ash, Bonnie and Serena were already there and she re-joined them. “Any sign, Lexi?” Bonnie asked.

She shook her head. “Unfortunately not, Bonbon.” And it appeared that others had no luck either.

When Clemont entered the clearing Lexi anxiously bit her lip. “Hey, Clemont. Any news about Chespin?” Ash asked.

From the way that Clemont’s shoulders were slacking she could tell that it wasn’t any good news. “Yeah, I found it.”

“Wow. That’s great.”

“Thank goodness,” Serena replied. “So why isn’t Chespin with you?”

Clemont didn’t meet their gazes. “Doesn’t matter. I left Chespin where it was.”

His answer shocked all of them. “But why? Why would you leave Chespin?” Bonnie cried out in dismay.

“Well, it was at a kind looking old woman’s house, and Chespin looked really happy.”

“You can’t just leave Chespin,” Lexi uttered in disapproval.

“You’re kidding,” Serena replied.

“What are you talking about?” Ask asked in disbelieve.

“Well, I don’t think Chespin cares about me anymore,” Clemont solemnly replied.

Lexi had enough of this and placed her hands on his shoulders. “You need to get rid of these delusions inside your brain, Clemont. And more importantly you need to get your Chespin back.”

He didn’t even look her in the eye. “It’s alright, Lexi. I know that you care and that’s fine. You can let it rest now.” Their conversation halted when they heard something exploding and saw a smoke cloud above the tree line.

“What’s that?” Ash shouted.

Clemont knew where it was coming from. “It’s coming from the house.” His eyes widened. “Oh no, Chespin!” He ran towards it quickly.

“Clemont!” Bonnie called, but he didn’t stop.

Serena smiled. “Looks to me that Clemont still cares about Chespin an awful lot.”

“Of course, he does. Clemont has a huge heart,” Lexi replied. She returned her Vivillon to its Pokéball while Hoothoot got comfortable inside her purse. “Come on. Let’s go too.” Ash chased after Clemont.

Clemont was well ahead of them but he guided them towards the house within a matter of minutes. Lexi heard him call Chespin’s name as he peeked with his head over some bushes. As Lexi got closer, she saw that Clemont was about to step through the trees to go help Chespin, but froze.

Now that she was right behind him, she finally saw what was going on. That old woman that Clemont had mentioned was Battling with Chespin against an older man’s Delphox. Chespin had the disadvantage and was having a rough time. Only the woman was cheering him on, as if this Battle meant the world to her.

“Please, little Chespin. Stay strong. Quick, do something. Counter Attack!” Chespin protested at her words.

The old man laughed. “Look like it’s gonna be another win for me.”

“Dear. I guess little Chespin doesn’t know how to Battle after all.”

Meanwhile the others had caught up and saw what was going on. Clemont was having an internal struggle with his eyes closed. “What’s Chespin doing? Ash asked.

“It’s having a Battle,” Bonnie answered.

Ash eyed Clemont who refused to open his eyes. “Shouldn’t we stop it?”

“Who is that Pokémon?” Serena pulled out her Pokédex. “ ** _ **Delphox the fox Pokémon and the final evolved form of Fennekin. When Delphox stares into the flame on the tip of its branch to achieve a focused state, it creates a white-hot spiral of fire with its Psychic power.**_** ” Serena swallowed thickly. “This isn’t good. A Fire Type like Delphox puts a Grass Type like Chespin at a disadvantage.”

“Sure does,” Ash agreed.

Bonnie eyed her brother. “Clemont, you got to do something.”

His eyes were cast downwards. “But what? Chespin doesn’t like me anymore.”

The expression that Clemont had on his face was the most depressed and solemn look she had ever seen him have, and it stung. Lexi placed a reassuring hand on his lower arm. “If anyone can help Chespin then it’s you, Clemont.”

“It’s time to wrap this thing up,” the old man said. “Delphox, Flamethrower!”

Delphox raised its branch to charge the flame. “Quick, Pikachu. Go help Chespin, now!” Ash intervened.

Only they were all surprised when it was Clemont who ran out of the bushes first with a determined look in his eyes. “Chespin!” As Delphox fired the flames Clemont got in front of Chespin and used his Aipom Arm to shield them.

The old man was flabbergasted. “Stop, Delphox. Stop it now! Stop it!” Delphox lowered its branch and the flames disappeared.

Clemont turned to Chespin who was eyeing him in shock. “Chespin, are you alright?” he asked concerned.

“ _Pin-Chespin,”_ he uttered doubtfully.

The others all came out of the bushes now to check up on them. “Clemont?” Ash called.

Clemont looked at the old woman. “I’m sorry. You see Chespin is my Pokémon.”

She placed her hands on her hips. “Well… what do you know? It looks like I made quite a mistake.”

“Then that’s that,” the old man said. “I suppose that would make me the winner again.”

His reply saddened the woman’s expression and Chespin was determined to help her out. It took a few steps forwards and challenged Delphox. “Chespin?” Clemont asked. But Clemont was equally as determined to do this with Chespin. He turned to the woman. “Chespin and I would like to finish the Battle for you, ma’am.” He bowed his head a little. “Please. I’m going to think about Chespin’s feelings more. By doing that somehow I think it will help me grow as a person and trainer.”

“Not sure what you mean by that.” The woman smiled. “But anyway I’d be pleased to let you Battle for me. And I’d be more pleased if you win. That old man owes me an apology, got it?” Clemont was somewhat baffled. “Wylie, that’s okay with you, isn’t it?”

“Uh, okay. If that’s how the boy feels,” Wylie replied.

Clemont smiled. “Thank you, very much. You’re ready to go, Chespin?” Chespin nodded.

“Chespin sure looks like it means business now,” Ash said.

Serena nodded. “I don’t think Clemont’s feeling down anymore.”

“Right, this is exactly what both of them need and it will bring them closer in the end.” Lexi grinned. She was already proud that Clemont had found its inner courage to do this. This was about teamwork now.

“Alright, you can do it you too,” Bonnie cheered.

“Here we go then,” the old woman named Carrie, announced. “Battle begin!”

Wylie pointed its cane. “Willow-wisp.” Delphox got his branch from the fur of its arm and fired a purple flame towards them.

“Chespin, dodge by rolling!” Clemont responded. And rolling Chespin did and rolled out of the way of all the flames.

“Delphox, use Flamethrower!”

The orange flames came right at Chespin, and Lexi saw a certain spark in Clemont’s eyes. He was having a blast. “Alright, Chespin. Drop and roll.” It was unusual strategy to say the least, but it worked for them. Since Chespin wasn’t as mobile as it was before this was their best way to dodge. Chespin was basically only rolling across the ground.

Bonnie wasn’t as assured. “I don’t know. Chespin keeps rolling.” She covered her eyes behind her hands.

“Is his strategy working? It’s really hard to tell,” Ash said.

“I’m starting to think that it is,” Serena replied. “Being rounder helps it to roll around.”

“Absolutely. Rolling like this is all Chespin can do for now,” Lexi agreed proudly. “Clemont knows what he’s doing.”

“Oh yeah.” Bonnie saw it now. “It will keep Chespin from getting hit.”

“Willow-wisp!” Wiley countered. Purple flames were once again fired.

Clemont extended his arm. “Chespin, keep rolling and dodging!” While Chespin was dodging they saw that his chubby stomach had faded entirely.

“Wow, it is working!” Ash said in amazement. “Now Chespin is starting to move faster and faster.”

Lexi’s grin widened cheekily. “I told ya so.”

“Yey, Chespin! Way to go!” Bonnie cheered.

“Chespin, feeling good?” Clemont asked and Chespin flexed his muscles. “Use Tackle.” “ _Pin-pin_!” It almost launched from the ground and struck Delphox with his Tackle in the stomach area. “Alright! Now Chespin is moving like its regular self.” Chespin ran back towards Clemont to share a high-five at which Lexi’s heart warmed. “Let’s keep it up. Use Vine-whip!”

“ _Pin_! _Che-pin_!” It lunged at Delphox with his Vine Whip who slammed them aside with its branch.

“That won’t work on us. Use Flamethrower!” Whiley said.

Orange fire came out of Delphox branch and Chespin couldn’t dodge in time and was send backwards. “Oh, Chespin,” Clemont said. The others on the side-line gasped at the sight of seeing Chespin lying like that. “Please Chespin. You’ve just got to get up! I believe in you!” Chespin was struggling to lift his arms. “Get up. You can do it.”

Chespin was able to stand up straight and green light surrounded it. “What’s that?” Serena asked.

“Overgrow. Chespin’s special ability. When Chespin is in bad shape its Grass Type moves get stronger.” Clemont laughed when Chespin regained his energy and flexed his muscles. “Yes! It’s time to really show ‘em. Vine Whip, let’s go.”

Lexi was at a loss for words as Chespin leaped up. “ _Pin-pin_!” Despite Chespin being a Grass Type his Vine Whip hit Delphox dead on this time, and they had so much power behind them. It knocked the branch from Delphox's hand.

“Great, that’s the way to do it!” Clemont cheered.

“I still got a trick or three up my sleeve!” Wiley bellowed. “I didn’t think I’d need to use this but I’m gonna. I’ll be that.”

Carrie disapproved. “But Wiley, you’re gonna use _that_ move? It’s much too dangerous to use and you know it.”

“Now you be quiet! There is no going back now.”

Ash gasped. “Huh, sounds like a super strong move that could hurt the Pokémon who uses it.”

Lexi bit her lip. “I don’t know any move that Delphox has that could hurt it like that.”

Clemont was tense. “Heads up,” he warned Chespin, who was equally as tensed.

“Now, Mystical Fire!” Wiley instructed. He moved around in an uncertain way and Lexi heard his back snapping from where she stood. It was almost like a branch being crunched under someone’s boot. “My-my-my back.” He fell backwards instead.

Clemont was baffled. “Sir, are you alright?”

Wiley tried to get up as Carrie rushed to him. “Oh dear. Now didn’t I tell you you’d hurt yourself, Wiley. Poor thing.”

It all made sense now. “I see. She meant Wiley would get hurt. Not the Pokémon,” Ash said.

“I’d say that’s enough Battling for one day, Wiley.”

Wiley chuckled. “I guess I’ll let you have this victory.”

Carrie smiled. “Well, I suppose we should just call it a draw.”

They all went inside the house where Wiley was placed in a chair. The others all took a seat on the couch, and their Pokémon on the table. “I’m really sorry that we ended up dragging all of you nice folks into our little family squabble,” Wiley said.

Carrie had finished making tea. “We had a fight yesterday.” She told them how Wiley had made a remark about her inhaling her soup which she hadn’t taken well. She had taken his food from him as a punishment. Everyone had to laugh at the innocence of their dispute. Carrie’s eyes fell on a box on a nearby chair. “Oh, what’s that?”

Even at his old age Wiley was blushing. “Well you see.” She placed the box on the table and opened it to reveal a delicious looking cake. “I bought it for you with the hopes that we could make up.”

“Oh, Wiley. Isn’t that sweet?” Carrie was blushing as well and it was an adorable sight. “I bet you were gonna apologize whether I won or lost, weren’t you?”

“Course I was.” Seeing such a display of affection brought out a huge grin on Lexi’s face. Maybe deep inside she was a hopeless romantic herself, but she could only hope to someday be that close with someone. She didn’t dare to look Clemont in the eyes from where she was seated.

Carrie looked at everyone else. “Well, then. I think we should all eat Wiley’s apology. What do you say?”

“Really? Thanks,” Clemont said as all the others cheered.

Once they had eaten the cake it was time for them to say goodbye and they made it outside. “Chespin dear, I can’t thank you enough,” Carrie said. “I’d say you are very lucky Pokémon to have teamed up with such a good and caring trainer.”

“ _Che,_ ” Chespin agreed, smiling.

Clemont eyed him. “So you didn’t run away because you don’t like me?” Chespin shook his head so fast it almost came off. “Wow, you do. You like me, Chespin.”

“Clemont, looks to me that you imagined the whole thing,” Ash said.

Serena smiled. “I could tell how much Chespin cares about you by watching the two of you in that Battle.”

“Oh yeah. You were great!” Bonnie cheered.

Clemont blushed at everyone’s words. He picked up Chespin. “You’re my special partner. I hope you and I can be friends forever.” Chespin grinned from his shoulder. Clemont looked back at Carrie and bowed slightly. “Thanks for everything.”

“Come back, anytime,” Carrie replied.

As they turned around and waved their goodbye’s Lexi wrapped her arm around Clemont’s side which startled him for a second since he hadn’t seen her coming, but he quickly relaxed. “I’m so thankful that you finally snapped out this delusion, Clemont. It does me a world of good to see the two of you together again. You were incredible during that Battle.”

He laughed. “Thank you, Lexi. I just wasn’t able to listen to the truth while you tried to help me snap out of it multiple times.”

“No worries, Clemont. You’re seeing the truth now. You two will only be better buddies from now on.”

“What would I do without my best friend?”

“You’d still be amazing.”

He ruffled his hand through her pink hair in an affectionate way, which knocked off her hat. She had to grab it again but was laughing all the way as they followed the others.


	16. A Jolting Switcheroo!

The group crossed a bridge in a forest which led them further over a river. They hadn’t been walking for too long, and the sun was shining brightly in the sky and through the roof of trees. Lexi had already spotted some new Pokémon that she wanted to sketch later on which they would have a break.

Bonnie was feeding Dedenne some snacks, who was comfortably stuck inside her bag. “You want some more, Dedenne?” And the little Pokémon couldn’t refuse that proposal.

Clemont was walking next to her. “Bonnie, it isn’t a good idea to give Dedenne so many snacks at once.”

She wasn’t expecting that. “Huh? Why isn’t it?”

“Because when meal time rolls around it won’t be hungry. Pokémon food is specially formulated to give Pokémon a healthy balanced diet. So it’s better to eat at a specific time on a regular basis.”

She wasn’t pleased with that response and casted her eyes downwards. “So I guess it’s better not to give Dedenne any snacks at all.”

Serena stopped in her tracks. She was feeding Fennekin a small twig. “Huh, at all?”

“Hold on,” Clemont said. “I’m sure a little bit is okay. Isn’t it Lexi? You’re the expert here when it comes to Pokémon food.”

Lexi licked her lips when all eyes turned to her. Her Vivillon was resting on her shoulder. “Well I wouldn’t say I’m an expert, but overfeeding is something you must prevent at all costs. Rewarding it with snacks is alright from time to time, but you have to put up boundaries. You also don’t want to make sure that your Pokémon becomes depended on these snacks alone and won’t eat its proper food instead, and therefore would miss out on very important nutrition’s that it needs to get stronger, be healthy, and to grow. It’s a mistake a lot of trainers make and it takes a heavy toll on your Pokémon sadly enough. I’ve seen it plenty of times. Feeding your Pokémon, the right way is super important for its development.”

“You make it sound so terrifying if you don’t do it right, Lexi,” Serena replied as she digested all of that information.

Lexi smiled shyly. “I can totally understand that it may sound overwhelming to you, but I’m more than happy to help you with the basics should you feel obliged to find out more about it.”

“Your Vivillon’s wings are already glowing when the sun hits it,” Bonnie pointed out. She pointed towards Vivillon who flapped with its wings.

“That’s because I’ve been feeding Vivillon this special diet of food I made myself and it’s getting a lot of nutrition’s from it. In truth I’m feeding your Pokémon a similar meal every day, but I’m still learning when it comes to food for different Types of Pokémon.”

Ash fed Pikachu an apple from a tree. “I give Pikachu snacks, but when it’s time to eat a meal both of us are always hungry.”

“Well that’s because the two of you like to eat a ton of food,” Serena replied.

Ash was munching on an apple himself. “You sure know a lot about Pokémon, don’t ya Clemont?”

Clemont laughed, but Bonnie spoke faster. “Sure, he does. Remember he’s the Lumiose Gym Leader. Although he doesn’t look like it.”

“Doesn’t look like it?” Clemont repeated.

Lexi stepped between them and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Don’t listen to her. You look fine.” Her words set his cheeks aflame and he shyly guffawed.

They continued to walk again. “There’s a lot more I need to learn about being a trainer. For Fennekin and me,” Serena said.

“Right,” Clemont replied. “Part of being a good trainer is managing your Pokémons health.”

“You feel healthy, right buddy?” Ask asked Pikachu who laughed.

Serena ran a few steps ahead and turned around. “I have an idea. Let’s take a break. The next town shouldn’t be far away.”

“Sure. Once we get there you wanna stop at the Pokémon Center?”

They all agreed at that idea. Only Bonnie screamed when Dedenne wasn’t present in her bag anymore. “Dedenne, disappeared!”

Without any trace of the little Pokémon they began a search for it in the nearby area. It couldn’t have gotten away that far. They called for it and peered in bushes.

It was eventually Serena who announced that she had spotted something and the others came over there to see what was going on. “Over there.” She pointed ahead and they saw Dedenne sitting underneath a tree, gazing upwards towards the berries that were on its branches.

Clemont adjusted his glasses. “I get it.”

“Dedenne must’ve wanted berries,” Ash said.

Lexi licked her lips. “Dedenne sure has an appetite despite its size.”

“ _Viv-Vivillon_.” Her friend agreed on her shoulder.

“Its stomach is like a bottomless pit,” Serena replied.

Bonnie hopped over a branch and picked up Dedenne. “Come on, Dedenne. You know you shouldn’t have run off like that.” Dedenne tilted its head at her question.

After the reunion they made their way towards the town which wasn’t that far away. The Pokémon Center was just down the road. Ash, Clemont, Serena and Lexi asked Nurse Joy is she wanted to do a check on their Pokémon, which she happily did. As they waited in the lobby there were a few other people there. Bonnie was playing with Dedenne who was asleep in her bag.

When the sound came that their Pokémons check-up had completed Pikachu leaped onto Ash’s shoulder immediately. “Hey, Pikachu.”

Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff handed them the rest of their Pokémon inside their Pokéball’s. “Your Pokémon are all in great health.”

They thanked them gratefully for their help. Lexi released Raichu from her Ball and her good friend flung itself into her arms. “So good to see you again, Raichu.”

“ _Raichu-rai-rai.”_ She smiled widely. This was her first Pokémon after all so the bond they shared was incredibly strong. Still Lexi felt like the bond she shared with her other Pokémon was about as strong as well. It was something that definitely grew over time. Only she and Raichu had been together the longest.

Lexi’s stomach clenched when she saw Bonnie approaching a beautiful girl who was about Lexi’s age, with long turquoise hair. The girl curiously turned her head when Bonnie asked for her attention and went down on one knee in front of her. “Excuse me, miss. Will you please take care of my brother? You’re a keeper.”

Clemont screamed at the sight. “I told you to stop this a million times!” He had his hands buried in his own blonde hair.

“He may not look like it but he’s actually a Gym Leader. He’s got a great future ahead of him. But I can’t look after him forever. He needs a dependable wi –“ Bonnie’s sentence got interrupted by Clemont who lifted her in the air with his Aipom Arm. “Think about it please.”

“This is so embarrassing. Why do you do this?”

“Duh, cause you’re my big brother and I care about you.”

“Care about me by minding your own business! I told you I’m trying to do the right thing. From now on I’ll take care of myself, okay? Do you understand me, Bonnie?” His hands were placed on his hips.

“Hey,” Ash called out which interrupted their argument and they looked at him. “Now that everybody is feeling good how about we have a Battle.”

Clemont smiled and Lexi was thankful that Ash had changed the subject entirely and felt a whole lot about better about everything. “Yeah, that’s a great idea.”

Serena pointed with her finger. “I think I saw a Battlefield right out there.”

The others all hurried outside towards the Battlefield. “ _chu-rai-rai_ ,” Raichu muttered as she pressed her paws against Lexi’s cheek. It was almost as if her friend was well aware about Lexi’s true feelings all along, even though she had never mentioned it to her. Raichu must’ve been more observant than she thought.

“Thanks, Raichu,” she gratefully said and stayed inside so that she could make a quick phone call to her dad to keep hem updated about where they were, and the Pokémon that she had seen. After she stepped outside and saw that it was Ash and Pikachu versus Clemont and Chespin this time. The Battle was already underway when Lexi sat down on a ledge nearby and quietly sketched a drawing of a Starly she had seen not too long ago. Raichu hopped on her lap and studied how her pencil moved across the paper.

Normally she was always paying close attention whenever Clemont was Battling, but she wanted to draw this Pokémon now that it was still fresh inside her memory. She didn’t hear anything that was being said by the others or anything about the Battle. It was almost as if she went in a sort of trance whenever she was drawing.

Although the sound of an explosion not too far away from caused her to jump up. There was smoke all over the patio. Once it was gone, she saw Serena and Bonnie lying on the ground, who had ducked out of the way from something. As Lexi turned her head, she saw a tiny little Pichu on the Battlefield with electricity still coming out of it.

“Are you okay?” Ash asked them. The Battle had stopped and both Ash and Clemont had come rushing towards them.

“Did no one get hurt?” Lexi asked.

“What happened?” Clemont questioned.

“That Pokémon was in Bonnie’s bag,” Serena said.

“It appeared that it must’ve fired a Thundershock when it had gotten startled,” Lexi figured.

“We got to stop it somehow,” Clemont determined.

“Pikachu, use Thunderbolt,” Ash said.

The Thunderbolt made Pichu roll over the ground in shock. It remained seated on the ground as both Pikachu and Raichu went towards it to check up on it. They helped it back onto its feet.

“It looks like Pichu is settling down,” Clemont said.

“What a total surprise,” Serena replied. “And what a totally cute Pokémon.” She pulled out her Pokédex. “ ** _ **Pichu the tiny mouse Pokémon. The Electric sacks on Pichu’s cheeks are small. If it tries to store more Electricity than it can hold Pichu will shock itself.”**_**

“Pichu can evolve into Pikachu, isn’t that right?” Clemont asked Ash.

“Right,” Ash answered.

Lexi smiled as she watched Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu playing together. “Oh, it sure brings me back to see a little Pichu like that again. It’s been so long since my Raichu was one herself.”

“It’s hard to believe your Raichu was once like that,” Serena replied.

“Tell me about it. We still don’t know why Raichu turned into what she is now, but she was just an ordinary Pichu like this one when we found her.”

Clemont smiled at the memory. “I still remember when you came to show me when you got it. You were over the moon.”

“I still am today.” Her smile enlarged as she twirled a lock of her pink hair around her finger.

“But how in the world did that Pichu end up inside your bag?” Serena eyed Bonnie who had been awfully quiet.

The girl rummaged through her bag. “Dedenne?” She emptied it on the ground, but nothing came out. “Where’s Dedenne? This isn’t my bag!”

“What, not your bag?” Ash asked.

They rushed back inside the lobby of the Pokémon Center to have a look to see if Bonnie’s bag was still somewhere. Other than Nurse Joy there was no one else inside. Bonnie brought them to the seating area where she had been waiting earlier. “This is it. This is where I put my bag.”

“I guess it’s possible that someone else took your bag by mistake,” Serena suggested.

“Well if that’s the case we need to find them,” Clemont replied.

Ash knelt down next to Bonnie and placed a hand on her arm. “Don’t worry. We’ll just ask Nurse Joy. She’ll help.”

They filled Nurse Joy in on what they knew and she placed a fist under her chin to think. “There was a little girl with a similar bag who was with her older sister who happens to be a trainer.”

“Then that’s it. Do you remember what the little girl looked like?”

“Let me see. Oh, I remember she wore a red ribbon in her hair.”

“Red. Uhu. Okay. They couldn’t have gotten too far. Let’s go look.”

Bonnie felt down and wasn’t looking them in the eyes. “It’s my fault for not paying more attention.”

Clemont placed a hand on her shoulder. “Now don’t worry. We’ll find Dedenne.”

“Okay.”

Lexi wrapped an arm around her. “All of us should be able to get Dedenne back. You can count on that, Bonbon.”

Ash knelt down on her other side. “And Pichu we’ll definitely find your trainer. I promise.”

Because they had no idea how far ahead this girl could’ve gotten, they wasted no time as they ran through the town to search for any sign for her. The red ribbon that she was wearing was very predominant in their search since almost no one on the street wore one, so she should stand out if they were to find her.

The town was unfamiliar to them, so they had to ask some of the bystanders on the streets if they had seen the girl somewhere and all of them answered that they hadn’t. 

“Hey Ash, look there,” Serena pointed ahead of them where a man was walking away from them with something that looked like a red ribbon in his arms.

There was no time to do double takes so they tried to get the man’s attention and ran after him. Other bystanders on the pavement could barely move aside in time as the five of them made their way through the bustling street.

“Excuse me. Please let us through,” Ash pleaded.

“Wait, mister!” Clemont called.

“We’re going to lose him,” Serena complained.

The man went around the corner and they didn’t see him any longer. They hurried after him around the corner. “Mister!” Ash shouted. “Wait!”

The man stopped in the middle of a crossing and was somewhat startled to see five children running towards him. Now that they were close, they saw that the ribbon in his arms was nothing more than a wrapped present. There was no girl. “Can I help you with something?”

“It’s a present,” Ash breathed.

“Oh, no,” Bonnie said.

“I’m sorry. We confused you for someone else,” Clemont apologized.

“It’s quite alright,” the man said as he walked away.

“It’s going to be quite tough to find the girl here,” Lexi sighed. Raichu was floating next to her, not at all bothered because she didn’t have to run.

“I really thought we found her,” Ash said.

“It feels like we’ve looked everywhere around here,” Serena replied sadly. “Maybe she didn’t come this way.”

“Nurse Joy said that she was with her older sister who is a trainer so they already may be on their way to the next town,” Clemont suggested.

Bonnie tensed. “They can’t! What about Dedenne?”

“It’s possible the little girl hasn’t even noticed she took the wrong bag yet. I’m certain she’ll come back when she discovered what happened.”

“That could be true. She has to figure it out sooner or later,” Lexi added.

“Don’t forget Nurse Joy told us that she’d let us know when the little girl comes back. So we should be okay,” Serena reminded them.

“She’s right,” Ash agreed. “There’s no way they’d go somewhere else and leave their cute little Pichu behind.”

At that Pichu sadly dropped its ears. “Now don’t cry. We’ll get you safely back to your trainer for sure,” Bonnie reassured. Pichu eyed them curiously and they nodded in promise which lifted its spirit.

“ _Raichu-Rai_ ,” Raichu said, petting Pichu on the head.

“Still there is a chance they’re in this town. We could try and search from the sky,” Lexi suggested as she grabbed a Pokéball and brought out her Vivillon and opened her backpack so that Hoothoot could come out. “Can you two please look for a little girl with a red ribbon and then come back to us?”

Hoothoot hooted eagerly as he flapped with his wings as he and Vivillon flew away and disappeared above the buildings. Lexi did wrap another arm around Bonnie who she could tell was trying not to show how discouraged she was by all of this. “I’m okay, Lexi.”

“You can be honest with me, Bonbon. I’ve known you for your whole life remember? I can read you easily and that’s fine. We’re all here to help you. It will be okay.”

And Bonnie didn’t say another word she just wrapped both her arms around Lexi to hug her for a short while, which Lexi much appreciated. It was such a simple gesture, but it meant so much to Lexi.

Afterwards they picked up their search. They split up and individually asked some of the citizens of this town if they had seen the girl somewhere. Lexi was alone with Raichu and had asked a whole family if they had seen any trace of this girl, but unfortunately, they all shook their heads. It was almost if the girl had faded into thin air without leaving a trace.

Her Hoothoot and Vivillon returned as well, but neither had found any sign of the girl as well.

“I don’t want to disappoint Bonnie some more,” Lexi sighed.

Raichu floated on her tail and frowned. “ _Rai-Rai-Rai_.”

After Lexi had returned Vivillon into its Ball and Hoothoot nestled on her hat she made it back towards the others Ash came running at them. “Hey, a woman told me she saw a little girl with a ribbon in her hair in the park.”

The park wasn’t that far away from where they currently were. Clemont was out of breath from running all this way. As they looked around the park there wasn’t any little girl to be found.

“This is it. The woman said she saw the little girl right around here.”

“Looks like she already left,” Serena replied. “I’m afraid at this rate we’re never be able to find her.”

“I just thought of something,” Clemont said, which earned their attention. “But I need some time.”

“It sounds like you got an idea, do ya?” Ash wondered.

There was a glint in his glasses and he shoved them back. “Yeah. There is something that I wanna try that just might do the trick?”

“Do you need some help, Clemont?” Lexi offered generously.

He shook his head. “I appreciate the offer, Lexi, but I better try this alone.”

Clemont went up a hill in the middle of the park where he worked on his newest invention, without telling them much about it. Raichu was playing with Pikachu and Pichu. Lexi was waiting underneath the hill and wasn’t listening to Bonnie, Serena and Ash their conversation.

Hoothoot hooted from the top of her head which was a slight reassurance to her. “I’m sorry if I’ve woken you up, Hoothoot. I’m well aware how fond you are of sleeping.” she uttered.

“ _Hoooh._.” He tilted his head and nuzzled closer against her.

She smiled. “Well, if you can sleep there be my guest I guess.” Which earned another chirp.

Clemont finished his invention shortly after that. He still had this glint in his glasses and he pushed them all the way back onto his nose. “Thanks for your patience. The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!” The others all went up the hill to see what he had constructed. The top of his invention existed of a sort of satellite dish. “Here’s my new invention that will solve the problem at hand. It’s the Radio Wave Amplification Device!”

“Radio wave?” Serena repeated unsure.

“Ampla-“ Ash couldn’t even pronounce the word.

“Device?” Bonnie asked.

Lexi smiled. “Oh, I see what you mean.”

“Allow me to explain,” Clemont went on. “If you recall Dedenne is able to sense Pikachu and Raichu’s Electricity. This converts Pikachu or Raichu’s Electricity into radio waves and amplifies them. If we broadcast those waves Dedenne should be able to sense them. I think.”

Ash beamed with excitement. “Oh wow, science is so amazing!”

“You’ve outdone yourself again, Clemont,” Lexi replied proudly. Raichu flung herself around her shoulder.

“Let’s give it a try. May I get your assistance, Pikachu?” Clemont asked.

“ _Pika_!” Pikachu agreed.

Clemont carefully placed Pikachu on the sitting part of his invention. He attached two suctions on Pikachu’s cheeks. The satellite dish went up all in the air. “Now we’re all set. Your turn, Ash.”

Ash nodded. “Alright. Pikachu use Thunderbolt.”

The electricity that Pikachu released went inside the machine. “Here we go then! And fire!” Clemont pulled a lever and all of the electricity was beamed high up in the sky. And they could see the signals.

“ _Raichu,_ ” Raichu muttered in awe.

Clemont checked his invention and saw that the battery part wasn’t full enough. “What’s wrong?” Ash asked.

“It’s working fine, isn’t it?” Lexi wondered.

“I think it needs more power to function correctly,” Clemont explained.

“Alright, Pikachu give it more power,” Ash said. Pikachu released more of its juice into the machine.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Serena asked sceptically.

“Don’t worry about it. Science can do anything,” Clemont responded optimistically.

Only when Pikachu put even more power into it smoke came out of the machine which began to trash violently. It exploded with a loud bang as smoke swirled all around them. Everyone was thrown onto their backs and their hair was completely ruined, so Lexi sighed.

“It went boom too,” Bonnie muttered.

Clemont whined at the sight of the remains of his invention. “Oh no, to think it was working perfectly.”

Lexi placed a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe next time remember that it doesn’t require that much power to function.”

“It looks like we’re going to have to search for the little girl on foot again,” Ash replied.

“Pichu!” they heard a female voice call and turned their heads. Pichu climbed out of Bonnie’s bag and ran down the hill where a young woman with turquoise hair ran towards it. Pichu leaped into her arms and they were grateful to be reunited again. Lexi recognized her from this morning. It was the girl that Bonnie had asked to be a keeper.

“Uh, are you?” Clemont asked.

She stood up. “I remember you from the Pokémon Center.”

“Hold on. Does that mean you’re Pichu’s trainer?” Ash wondered.

“Yes, I am. My name is Lena,” she replied. “Were you the ones who found Pichu?”

“I’m not sure found is the right word,” Serena replied.

Lexi bit her lip. “Yeah, it’s quite a story.

“Dedenne? Where is Dedenne?” Bonnie cried out.

They went down the hill where they filled Lena in on what they knew. Lena was seated on the edge of a fountain with Pichu in her lap. “Dedenne? It’s probably with Lyn, my little sister.”

“Well, okay. Where is she?” Ash asked.

“Honestly I don’t know.” They gasped at her answer.

“So what happened?” Serena wondered.

“Lyn probably realised she had the wrong bag. I would think she’s looking for Pichu now.”

“That could mean she could be anywhere,” Lexi replied.

“But you don’t know where right?” Ash asked.

“I don’t,” Lena said. “I’ve been looking for her everywhere I can think. For all I know she might’ve left town.”

“We got to get moving and find her right away,” Clemont suggested.

“Right,” Ash said. “I think we should all split up and search the widest area we can.”

“Yeah, let’s give it all we’ve got,” Serena agreed.

“Sounds like a solid plan,” Lexi replied.

At first, they did in fact spread out to cover more ground but the further they went the more restless Pikachu and Raichu became. It was almost as if they were able to sense Dedenne. When all of them were together again they made it towards a vineyard which wasn’t that far away.

As they went deeper into it, they heard a girl screaming and saw Beedrill’s flying not that far ahead. “That’s Lyn!” Lena frantically pointed out.

They ran after the sound and saw that the Beedrill’s were following a little girl with turquoise hair and a red ribbon who could only be Lyn. Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt towards the Beedrill’s.

“It’s Lena,” the girl said, she was still holding Dedenne in her arms. She ran towards them as Dedenne jumped from her arms. “This Pokémon saved me.”

“I can’t believe you came all this way by yourself.” Lena and Lyn shared an emotional hug.

“I’m sorry,” Lyn apologized as Pichu hopped onto her shoulder. “Hi, Pichu.”

It was Dedenne and Pikachu against the swarm of Beedrill’s. Ash told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt while Clemont told Dedenne to use Thundershock. Together their electricity was enough to deal great damage to the swarm of Beedrill which scuttered away.

Bonnie was reunited with Dedenne and she twirled around happily. It was only after the shock of the realisation hit Lyn that she began to cry and Lena comforted her little sister. Bonnie also busted into tears and Clemont was the one who reassured her by placing an arm on her shoulder. It was a happy ending to a search which had lasted the whole day.

They decided to all eat dinner together. Lexi made Pokémon food for all of the Pokémon while Clemont cooked them all a meal, and Serena poured everyone some tea. It was some great teamwork. “All ready. Dig in everyone,” Serena announced.

“It looks delicious,” Ash said.

“Thank you,” Lena replied.

“Dedenne, Pichu, aren’t you going to eat?” Serena asked them.

The two Pokémon were sitting on the table entirely stuffed. “Oh, it doesn’t look like they have any room left for food,” Lexi figured.

Lena and Clemont rose to their feet and eyed the two young girls who were walking away. “Stop right there, Lyn. Have you been giving out snacks again?” Lena asked.

“Bonnie, I told you!” Clemont reminded her.

They turned around and innocently giggled.

As Lena and Clemont chased after them Lexi merely laughed as she fed Azurill some food. “I guess they’ll never learn.”

“ _Azu-zu-zu-zu_.” She happily bounced on her tail.


	17. A Rush of Ninja Wisdom!

The group was taking a break at a nice clearing in the forest on their way to Cyllage City. Ash was training with his Froakie against a cliff wall to improve its frubbles and its Water Pulse and Bubble Attack. The others were carefully watching how Froakie released one Attack after another, never wavering.

“You still have much work to do,” an unfamiliar masculine voice said which surprised them all.

Lexi looked around her and saw no sign of any other person other than themselves. Froakie did though and he fired a frubble at a nearby tree.

“So you found me, hey?” that same voice asked.

The cover from the tree disappeared and behind it stood a boy about their age. He was wearing clothes that a ninja would wear if Lexi was correct. It was gobsmacking how he had been able to hide there without any of them noticing.

Bonnie folded her hands together “Wow, a ninja!”

“Now, ninja leaf shroud!” the boy pressed his hand against the ground as leaves swirled around him and there remained no trace of him behind. It was almost as if they had all imagined him.

“He’s gone!” Ash shouted.

“That shouldn’t be possible,” Lexi uttered as Azurill bounced onto her tail and into Lexi’s arms. “You’re safe here, Azurill.”

“ _Azurill. Azurill,_ ” she shook her head.

Other than the wind there was nothing out there. “Where could he have gone?” Ash asked.

Froakie heard something rustling in the bushes and threw its frubbles towards a bush. Only that boy shouted “Use your frubbles!” from somewhere else, and something from the bushes threw frubbles back at Froakie.

“Good Froakie. Let’s go.” Froakie and Ash chased after these unknown people or Pokémon and towards the bushes.

“He could get hurt if he doesn’t get careful,” Lexi uttered.

Froakie threw more frubbles and a Frogadier came out and hopped onto a tree branch. “Who’s that Pokémon?” Ash asked as he got closer and brought out his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Frogadier the bubble frog Pokémon and the evolved form of Froakie. Frogadier’s speed is unmatched. It can climb a over two thousand feet in one minute.”**_** Ash eyed his Froakie. “The evolved form of Froakie?”

It leaped from one tree branch to another, never missing. It was joined by that same ninja boy who had been hiding in plain view. They leaped out of the trees together and landed smoothly on their feet.

The others all rushed towards them. “It’s so cool!” Bonnie said.

“I am Sanpei, a young and skilful ninja.” He folded his arms in a pose.

Clemont held his glasses to have a better look. “So you’re a ninja?”

“Incredible,” Serena replied. She was holding Pikachu in her arms.

Lexi grinned. “I’ve never met a ninja before.”

Ash walked towards him. “My name is Ash. You’ve got a great partner there with Frogadier. How about a Battle with my Froakie?”

“I’ve been looking for a suitable opponent for my Frogadier to Battle against, but I have my doubts that your Froakie is powerful enough,” Sanpei replied.

That didn’t sit right with Ash who clenched his fists. “What? Won’t know until we try, will we?” Froakie flapped with its arms in agreement.

“Alright, then. I accept your challenge.”

Lexi rubbed her temple. “Ash sure is hot-headed.”

Clemont chuckled. “Haven’t you figured that out by now?” He was to be the referee for this Battle which took place near the cliff side. Lexi stood there with Bonnie and Serena. “The one on one Battle between Ash and Sanpei the young ninja is about to begin. The Battle will be over when one Pokémon is unable to continue. Is that understood?” At which both Sanpei and Ash nodded. Clemont rose his arms. “Alright. Battle begin!”

Sanpei had his arms folded. “You may have the first move, Ash.”

“I accept. Froakie use Bubble!”

“Dodge it.” What surprised Lexi most was how calm and collected Sanpei was. His Frogadier didn’t just move aside it pretty much faded and reappeared on a tree branch, which was some impressive skill.

“So fast,” Serena replied.

“It’s almost like it just teleported,” Lexi said astounded.

“ _Azurill-zu_ ,” Azurill agreed.

“Well, we can move fast too.” Ash extended his arm. “Now chase Frogadier and use pound!”

Froakie used the tree to hop high enough. “Frogadier, dodge,” Sanpei countered and like before his Frogadier was gone with a flash. It jumped onto a different branch in another tree without breaking a sweat.

“Now try it again!” Froakie jumped up high enough by itself and reached the tree, but Frogadier was faster. The two began a chase jumping over tree branches with Frogadier at the front.

“Look at them go,” Lexi uttered, holding her glasses to see better.

“Frogadier is quick,” Ash said. “In that case aim and use Water Pulse! Let’s go!”

Froakie stopped to aim its Water Pulse while Frogadier continued to hop across the tree branches. Froakie eventually fired. “Now use Smokescreen,” was Sanpei’s response. Frogadier froze and smoke surrounded it as the Water Pule was about to hit. When the smoke faded Frogadier was gone.

They gasped. “Where did Frogadier go?” Serena asked.

Froakie landed back on the ground. “It’s a ninja stealth skill,” Sanpei explained.

“Froakie concentrate,” Ash said. “Use your instinct. Water Pulse!”

Froakie closed its eyes to concentrate on its surroundings. When it found something, it fired a Water Pulse in the direction of some trees and made contact. A log fell over. It was a decoy. As Froakie’s attention was focused in one direction Frogadier leaped from the river against everyone’s amazement.

Only Sanpei wasn’t surprised. “Now use Bubble.”

“Counter with Bubble,” Ash reacted.

Both Bubbles Attacks made contact in the air. Only there was more power behind Frogadier’s ones and Froakie got sent backwards across the ground.

“Water Pulse, let’s go.”

“Now you use Water Pulse too!”

Both Attacks met in mid-air but once again Froakie got send backwards across the ground. It landed back on its feet. “Yeah, way to go!”

Bonnie was impressed. “Awesome.”

“So is Frogadier stronger because it’s the evolved form of Froakie?” Serena wondered.

“That’s not true per see,” Lexi replied thoughtfully. “I would assume that Frogadier has had a whole lot more vigorous training than Froakie has.”

“Being the evolved form has nothing to do with it. We’re gonna win this thing using our spirit,” Ash replied, extending his arm. “Now Froakie, Water Pulse!”

“Use Quick Attack. Go!” was Sanpei’s reaction. And Frogadier’s Quick Attack was something to behold. It was the fastest that Lexi had ever seen any Pokémon move. It was almost like it became invisible. There was no way for Froakie to counter that. 

Bonnie couldn’t keep up with all the movements. “I’m getting dizzy.”

Lexi placed a hand on her shoulder so she wouldn’t fall over. “Be careful, Bonbon.”

“I’ve never seen a Quick Attack like this before,” Clemont said in sheer amazement.

“Dodge it, quick!” Ash said, but it was too late. Froakie got hit and slammed with its back against the nearest tree. Lexi ought to admit that it looked painful. Ash rushed over to it. “You okay?”

Sanpei had his arms folded. “This Battle is over. No one has ever withstood my Frogadier’s Quick Attack and has been able to continue Battling.”

Froakie disagreed and got back to its feet. It wanted to continue this Battle, but it lost all of its strength. “There is no way it can continue,” Lexi muttered.

Ash thought otherwise. “That’s the spirit, Froakie. We’re just getting warmed up.”

“Alright then, use Quick Attack one more time,” Sanpei said. As Frogadier moved all over the Battlefield and got closer to Froakie, Sanpei intervened. “Ninja leaf shroud.” It used his ninja skills to make Froakie teleport into his own arms. “It was already over. Froakie just wouldn’t quit.” He handed it back to Ash.

The others all came to check as well. “Froakie? I hate to admit it but we lost.” Ash tried to let Froakie drink something to regain its energy. “We lost because I didn’t come up with a good strategy. I let you down. I’m sorry.”

“That’s exactly correct. And not only strategy. Your Froakie still needs a lot more training.” Sanpei had his arms placed on his hips and then pointed one finger at Ash. “You completely misread the way our Battle progressed and Froakie trusted its own power far more than it should have. You were fortunate Froakie didn’t take more damage than it did.” Ash was having some inner struggle because of that. Sanpei handed him a sort of berry. “Here.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a remedy that’s been formulated by using energy root. It will replenish Froakie’s energy.” Sanpei placed it into Froakie’s mouth who chewed on it leaped into the air. “When a medicine is bitter you can be quite sure that it’s going to work.” Senpai laughed which upset Froakie.

“Well, Froakie is looking better already.”

“That’s one ninja remedy,” Lexi replied. She was quite amazed by the power this remedy possesses and how quickly it was able to restore a Pokémon’s energy. 

“Well, it’s time for us to leave.” Sanpei turned around to walk away with his Frogadier.

Ash called him back. “Hey, wait a minute!”

He stopped to look at him. “Something else I can do for you?”

Ash lowered his head. “Please, show me how you did it.”

“Did what?”

“In all the time that I’ve been training I’ve never seen a Quick Attack as amazing as the one Frogadier used in Battle. So please teach my Froakie how to use it like that.” He eyed his Froakie. “You wanna learn how to do it, don’t you?” Froakie agreed. “Won’t you help us?”

Sanpei considered it for a moment and smiled. “Alright.”

“You’re not kidding?”

“No way.”

At which Ash cheered. “Isn’t that great, Froakie?”

“But my training methods are very strict.”

“That’s just fine with us.” He was already over the moon that Sanpei was going to help them out in the first place. “Okay, Froakie?”

“Watching this is some amazing stuff. Two trainers can be part of a really tough Battle and then can be friends once their Battle is over,” Serena said.

“That’s what a Pokémon Battle is all about,” Clemont agreed.

“So you know when I train a Pokémon, I train them hard and I train hard along with them,” Sanpei warned.

“Yeah, I’m right with you. I’ll train hard right along with Froakie.”

Bonnie rushed forwards and raised her arms. “I wanna be a ninja too!”

Serena brought out her costume kit. “Then Bonnie, just leave it to me.”

Serena was some sort of wizard when it came to costumes and she was able to make adorable ninja costumes for Pikachu, Dedenne, Azurill and Bonnie. Bonnie giggled gleefully. “I’m a ninja!”

Lexi laughed. “You’re the cutest little ninja, Bonbon.”

“Awesome, Bonnie. You really look the part,” Serena replied.

Azurill bounced around on her tail towards Lexi who laughed harder. “And you’re just the cutest overall with your ninja costume.”

While Bonnie went to play as a ninja nearby with the Pokémon the others joined Sanpei and Ash their training on the edge of the forest. “The important thing about Quick Attack is of course to be able to move quickly. And to do that one must develop springy and strong muscles so the first thing we need to do is strengthening your spring,” Sanpei demonstrated the jumping movement.

Lexi was paying attention to what he was saying so she nearly jumped out of her skin when Clemont started to laugh next to her. That glint had returned to his glasses which she pushed all the way back, and she knew what this meant. “I’d say is time to step up. You better prepare yourselves for this!” He was doing some dramatic poses. “Clemontic Gear on!” From his backpack he got a pair featherlike springs which looked like boots attached to his feet. Lexi could only bite her lip and hope that this would end well. “I call this my Muscle Mass Magnifying Machine. I thought we’d encounter a situation precisely like this one.”

Bonnie wasn’t as convinced. “Eh, okay? So you put springs on your shoes?”

“Ah, but they’re not normal springs. The basis of all exercise is increasing muscle strength. The springs I equipped in these shoes multiply the power of your jumping by using your body weight in the process. Because of the added load of your body weight they strengthen your leg muscles rapidly.”

“Wow, science is so amazing,” Ash replied in his usual manner.

Lexi wasn’t too sure how to feel about this. “It could be dangerous, Clemont.”

He shook it off. “Allow me to show you how it works.” Clemont took one step with the springs and was fired up into the sky in the blink of an eye. Lexi could hear him screaming all the way.

“Well, he disappeared really fast. No doubt,” Ash said while Serena snickered.

As they went to continue the training Lexi waited there for Clemont to drop down. As she heard him coming closer, she brought out her Raichu. “Raichu, please grab Clemont so he won’t hit the ground.”

“ _Raichu-rai.”_ Raichu floated into mid-air and easily grabbed Clemont by his waist and escorted him down safely.

Clemont sat down on the ground. “Thank you, Raichu.”

“ _Rai-rai.”_

Lexi cleared her throat which made him gaze up at her. “And Lexi. I’m once again sorry for not listing to you,” he responded solemnly.

“No need for that. I got you covered this time. You just have to be more careful with your machines, okay? You always have me worried sick.”

“Always?” he repeated as she knelt down in front of him and began to undo the springs from his feet.

“Well, not always. Some of your machines turned out incredibly successful and you can be proud of yourself for that. Only not all over your inventions work, and that’s fine too. You can grow from that. I’m just exceptionally worried when it comes to you, I guess. Doesn’t make it easy when a percentage of your inventions blow up. I care a great deal about you, Clemont.”

His ocean-blue eyes stared deeply into hers and Lexi felt his gaze sending shock’s through her. His eyes were exceptionally beautiful and captivating and she could get lost staring into them. It made her feel breathless. “You must know that it’s never my intention to worry you. I’m an inventor, Lexi. That’s what I love to do the most. Sure, these inventions tend to explode and I can’t change that. You’re my best friend and I don’t want you to be worried whenever I introduce a new invention.”

She addressed him a generous smile. “It’s part of who you are, Clemont. I’ve fully accepted that years ago. I want to keep you in one piece which is why I feel determined to make sure you stay in one piece. That’s the bond we share, isn’t it?”

When she had finished taking off his springs, he folded his arms around her and pressed her flat against him. Her pink hair brushed against his chin as he felt the warmth of her body against him. “Our bond sure is unique. I wouldn’t trade you for anything in the world, Lexi.”

With Lexi being head over heels with Clemont his words had more effect on her that he probably intended. Her heart beated frantically inside her chest. “Nor I you,” she whispered into his shoulders.

They couldn’t let this moment drag on for too long in case the others would check up on them. It was Lexi who pulled back and who gently readjusted his glasses properly on his nose, and became hyper-aware of how he was staring right into her eyes. “We should go, Clemont. Don’t want to others to see us like this.”

It snapped him back into reality and he laughed nervously. “You’re probably right.” He got onto his feet and pulled her with him. “Thank you for everything, Lexi. I owe you so much.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Once Clemont had put on his regular sneakers they joined the others who were just about to start a phase of the training. Raichu floated onto her shoulders so she didn’t have to move at all.

“Training must proceed step by step. Frogadier, demonstrate for them our basic training method,” Sanpei said. The area that they were standing in was surrounded by lots of large boulders everywhere which Frogadier used to jump around on. “Alright Froakie, do you think you can keep up with Frogadier?”

“There’s no better time for you to give it a try,” Ash replied.

And Froakie hopped onto the boulders as well and did its best to keep up with Frogadier’s powerful legs. “I’m always one with my Pokémon. Always.” Sanpei began to jump around on his spot.

“Yeah, me too!” Ash joined in.

“Me too!” Bonnie giggled as she followed their example in the back.

Lexi was just thankful that she wasn’t a Pokémon trainer herself so she didn’t have to undertake such rigorous training with her Pokémon. It was a huge relief that she was to be a Pokémon Professor instead someday and had to train completely different skills, which was more about knowledge and the well-beings of Pokémon.

“It’s really giving its all,” Lexi said as she observed Froakie who wasn’t slowing down.

“ _Raichu. Raichu. Rai_.” Raichu patted her cheek.

“You’re not jumping fast enough,” Sanpei said as he increased his speed.

This of course drove Ash to keep up. “Keep it up, Froakie.”

“You’re still jumping too slowly.”

“How about this?”

“Faster!”

Bonnie also did her best to keep up and had enough. “I can’t do anymore.” She was about to fall backwards but Pikachu placed a shrub underneath her head instead to soften her landing. Azurill and Dedenne were at her side.

“Bonnie, you okay?” Lexi asked as she leaned closer.

She brushed it off. “Just overdid it I guess.”

Frogadier and Froakie were still jumping over the boulders with an uncanny speed. “Excellent,” Clemont said in wonder.

“It’s like Froakie is beginning to move just as fast as Frogadier is,” Serena replied baffled.

“It’s impressive how much progress Froakie has already made in such a short time,” Lexi replied in bewilderment. “It’s really desperate to proof how much strength it has.”

“That was well done,” Senpai said. “Time for the next step.” With that part of the training over to move to a different part of the forest. They ended near a lake with an island in the middle. “Next we’ll teach Froakie how to run over water.”

“Huh, on water?” Serena repeated.

“But running on water is scientifically impossible,” Clemont disagreed.

“No one has done it before,” Lexi shrugged.

But Ash wasn’t beat down by it. “Nah, we can do it.”

“Alright, Frogadier will show you how it’s done,” Senpai said. Frogadier moved its legs so quickly that it was able to run across the surface of the water and reach the island.

Clemont held his glasses. “I cannot believe Frogadier really ran on water.”

Lexi’s mouth fell slightly agape. “This sure is something to behold.”

“Froakie, now it’s your turn to show ‘em,” Ash encouraged. “Froakie, you can do it!” Froakie ran off and onto the water but submerged rather swiftly. “Ah!” Frogadier was laughing on the island which only must’ve fuelled Froakie’s fire. “Okay, now it’s my turn.”

What Lexi wasn’t prepared for was when Ash actually ran into the water himself and disappeared underneath the surface. “Oh no, Ash,” Clemont said.

Bonnie swam towards Ash with a lifebuoy and Azurill, Pikachu and Dedenne. “Are you okay?”

Ash reappeared again. “No good. Can’t do it.”

“Naturally it’s impossible for me as well,” Sanpei explained.

Ash’s mouth was still in the water. “Why didn’t he tell me that?”

Raichu sighed and floated across the lake on her tail so Lexi had to laugh quietly at the sight when Raichu came back again. “Only you can do it like that.”

Ash returned to the surface. “The trick to being able to run over water is to make sure you move your feet quickly,” Sanpei said.

“Move your feet quickly? Can you do that Froakie?” Froakie demonstrated how quick its feet were. “Yeah, like that. Go!” Froakie jumped onto the water and moved it feet, but went underwater again. “Froakie, no!”

Froakie went back to the shore.

“Okay, try it again.”

It went underwater for a third time. Froakie wasn’t a Pokémon to give up so it tried it at least four times without any result. It was then that Frogadier offered to demonstrate it. Frogadier ran to the island successfully which only angered Froakie.

“Feeling frustrated? Then use all that frustration and get out there. Do it!”

Filled with frustration Froakie already got a lot further this time than before. It was determined to keep going and to not give in so it made it all the way to the island.

Ash laughed. “You did it!”

Everyone cheered. “Well, that’s incredible,” Lexi whooped.

With the second part of the training finished Ash and Froakie only wanted to learn more. “Okay Sanpei, what kind of training do we do next?” They were all walking over a bridge.

“Now let me think –“ Sanpei said but stopped when his and Ash’s stomach began to growl. “No, I’m as embarrassed as I can be.”

Clemont laughed. “That’s nothing a little lunch can’t fix and I’ll take care of the cooking.”

“And I’ll make the dessert,” Serena offered.

“And I’ll do the Pokémon food then,” Lexi replied at which Raichu cheered.

“It’s ninja lunch time!” Bonnie cheered.

Lunch was made shortly after that. They ate it in on a field underneath a large tree in the shadow. “Wow, this is great. Delicious! What is it?” Sanpei asked.

“You’re eating fried noodles,” Clemont answered.

“It’s now my favourite food. I’ve heard of it from my friends in Ninja Village. It’s so good.” He ate the noodles so fast Lexi was concerned he was going to choke.

Serena held out a plate to him. “Please try the cookies I baked too.”

He grabbed one and ate it. “This is the best cooking ever.” When mealtime was over, they all laid on their backs underneath the tree to wind down for a bit, which was exceptionally nice. “There is nothing like a nap after a good meal.”

“For sure,” Ash agreed. “So Sanpei that Ninja Village you mentioned is that your hometown?”

“That’s right. It’s also the home of my oldest brothers Ippei who is by far the strongest man in Ninja Village. He’s there with his Greninja.”

“Greninja?”

“The final evolution of Froakie,” Clemont clarified.

“And there is my other brother Nihei who lives in Ninja Village as well with his Venusaur,” Sanpei went on.

“It must be so nice to have so many siblings,” Lexi sighed at the thought. Being an only child could mean that she lonelier from time to time than those people who had siblings. She always envied that bond they shared.

“You have me, Lexi,” Bonnie reminded her with a huge grin. And that was the truth. Ever since Bonnie had been born Lexi has always seen the girl as her own little sister and she was immensely grateful for that.

Lexi wrapped an arm around Bonnie and laughed. “And I’m super thankful for that, Bonbon.”

Bonnie giggled and began to count on her fingers. “So there is Ippei, there is Nihei and there’s Sanpei.”

“My ultimate goal is to one day defeat both of my brothers and assume the title of ****Strongest Ninja in Ninja Village**** once and for all,” Senpai explained.

“So I guess you left Ninja Village so you could train, right?” Ash asked.

“Exactly. What about you, Ash?”

“I’m working hard to one day become the be a Pokémon Master.”

“It’s incredibly how even though your goals are different you’re both working as hard as you can to realize your dreams,” Serena said.

“Sounds like you’d make good rivals,” Clemont replied.

After their break Sanpei taught Ash and Froakie all about moving from tree branch to tree branch and demonstrated it. They practiced together for some time and Lexi eventually lost sight of them from where they were standing so they left them to it. It was a great opportunity for her to do a bit of sketching.

When that part was over Sanpei took them with him to large field where there was grass and flowers wherever they looked. It was a beautiful sight for sure. Bonnie was still playing ninja with Dedenne, Pikachu and Azurill. “And next up we finally work on our Quick Attack,” Sanpei announced.

Ash had been waiting for this. “Do you hear that? We’re ready to go!”

Frogadier showed how it was done. It launched itself so quickly against a rock that it got smashed to dust. “Most powerful Quick Attack I’ve seen so far,” Lexi muttered.

“I get it,” Clemont replied. “Quick Attack generates so much power because it’s done with so much speed.”

“Yeah. Frogadier’s Quick Attack is as awesome as I’ve seen,” Ash agreed.

Bonnie joined them again and gasped. Sanpei turned to Ash. “Why don’t you give it a try?”

“Okay Froakie, Quick Attack. Let’s go!”

Froakie did its absolute best and crashed against the boulder with speed but it wasn’t enough to shatter it. “You cannot expect it to get it on the first try, Froakie. you’ll get there,” Lexi encouraged.

“Froakie’s form is correct, but it still moves to too slowly,” Sanpei clarified.

“Okay, one more time! You got to move your feet with more speed! Keep thinking of your next move.” Froakie increased its speed and crashed against the boulder, which didn’t shatter for a second time. “We’re almost there.”

“But I still wouldn’t call what Froakie is doing a Quick Attack.” Frogadier was about to demonstrate it for a second time when a huge medallion crashed the boulder into pieces. “Hold, on what’s that?”

When the medallion opened and Lexi heard the Team Rocket motto, she stopped listening to it. It would make sense that these losers were bothering them again. While they kept reciting their motto another gigantic Meowth-like machine came forwards. It was similar to the one they had used when they had stolen the Mega Evolution data from her dad.

“Team Rocket!” Ash yelled.

“Who are they?” Sanpei wondered.

“They’re really bad guys who steal other people’s Pokémon.”

“It’s a gift,” Jessie said.

“Now we’re going to add Froakie and Frogadier to our evil Pokémon ranks,” James explained.

“We will catch them right now and the boss will say thanks,” Meowth said. The medallion illuminated with a bright white light. It fired the hand from its arm, but Froakie and Frogadier hopped aside.

“Frogadier, frubbles,” Sanpei instructed.

The frubbles landed on the medallion which stopped shining. “My hair’s frosted!”

Sanpei eyed Ash. “Alright, Ash. Froakie and Frogadier need to put their strength together.”

Ash folded a fist. “So that’s what we’ll do.”

The machine fired tons of medallions their way. “Quick Attack!” Sanpei and Ash said in union. “Let’s go!”

Froakie and Frogadier dodged them all. Frogadier hit against the machine’s head. Only the machine fired a net which captured Frogadier.

“Pikachu, use Iron Tail!” Ash instructed.

Pikachu took off his ninja gear and jumped towards the machine, but unfortunately it was captured by another net as well.

“They just can’t get close to it,” Lexi complained with a growl. “Raichu, can you try Psychic?”

“ _Rai-rai-rai._ ” She opened her paws as her eyes turned blue. It cost her a lot of effort to push the machine backwards, but she did it. She had thrown it back at least ten meters, but she moved it. As Raichu put more power into her Attack did she begin to waver and her Attack stopped. It was already more powerful than it had been the other times. This was progress.

“Raichu, you gave it your all. That was great.”

“Froakie, Quick Attack once more,” Ash said.

Meowth fired more of those medallions and Froakie dodged them this time. All of its training sure had been paying off. Without a warning copies over Froakie appeared all over the field.

“Froakie is using Double Team,” Sanpei said.

“It must’ve just learned it,” Lexi replied.

Meowth didn’t know which was the real Froakie, which Froakie used to its advantage. “Now, Water Pulse!” Ash countered. All of the copies jumped up but only one a Water Pulse which struck the machine. In the process the copies faded away. “Okay Pikachu, Thunderbolt!”

“You too, Raichu,” Lexi replied.

Raichu only floated a few inches above her head to fire her Thunderbolt simultaneously with Pikachu which went directly at the machine.

“Let’s wrap this up,” Ash eyed Sanpei. “Use Water Pulse now!” They said in unison.

Froakie and Frogadier leaped up and brought their arms together to fire a Water Pulse towards the machine which flew out of sight. They all cheered at their victory and congratulated their Pokémon.

It was already dusk by the time Sanpei announced that it was time to go. “Frogadier, I think we owe them a debt of gratitude for all they did to us.”

“We’re the ones who should thank you,” Ash said. “You’re the reason Froakie learned to use Double Team. Thanks so much for all the great training.”

“Ash that was as amazing a Double Team as any I’ve ever seen either of my brother’s Pokémon use.”

“Thanks. Although it really started out as a Quick Attack, but I guess that’s okay.”

“Froakie’s Double Team should be very useful from here on out,” Clemont replied.

“It gives you another move to use in Battle,” Serena said.

“And it’s totally cool,” Bonnie agreed.

“Definitely and it will surely confuse your opponents,” Lexi grinned.

“Okay, we’re off.” Ash shook Sanpei’s hand. “Let’s Battle again next time we meet, okay?”

“You got yourself a deal,” Sanpei accepted.

“Take care.”

“See ya,” Clemont said.

“Bye,” Serena said.

Bonnie waved. “Be good!”

“Goodbye,” Lexi waved as well as she and the others turned around and headed in the other direction.


	18. Awakening the Sleeping Giant!

A stone gate after having wandered through the forest for days was a welcoming sight. Bonnie was basically bouncing along while the others trailed after the young girl. Lexi wasn’t an expert when it comes to geography, but she was familiar with the name of this town.

As they stepped inside, they saw that it was a nice idyllic town. On a vast hill in the back lay a castle. It was almost as if they had ended up in older times. Bonnie was running forwards and giggled.

“Well, we’ve made it to Camphrier Town,” Lexi announced, straightening her glasses. Raichu gasped alongside her.

“So this is Camphrier Town?” Ash asked as he took in the scenery.

Serena brought out her computer. “The town map says it’s a place where you can taste the ages.”

Bonnie was confused. “What does taste the ages mean?”

“It means that the town has a wealth of history with a lot of old buildings still standing,” Clemont explained.

“So it’s basically a mix between the old and the new.” Lexi smiled.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a loud roar which shook their eardrums. They blocked their ears to try and cover it, which was unsuccessful. Raichu flung her arms around Lexi’s neck and buried her head into it.

They weren’t able to hear a thing other than the continuing noise which hurt their ears. “What a terrible noise,” Clemont complained.

“Yeah, I wonder what it is,” Ash replied. Lexi had to really focus to make out what they were saying.

It eventually stopped and they removed their hands. “That’s weird it stopped,” Bonnie uttered.

“It’s almost like it never happened,” Lexi replied dumbfounded.

“What a relief,” Serena sighed.

Clemont saw a middle-aged woman who was sweeping the streets. “Hi. Excuse me. But what was that awful sound just now?” There was no response and the woman kept sweeping. Her eye caught Clemont’s and she placed her hand behind her ear. “Excuse me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Just one second.” She removed earplugs from her ears.

Clemont took a few steps forwards and held on to the straps of his bag. “I was wondering if you knew what that terrible noise was just now.”

“Oh. That noise. Follow me.” The woman walked away. They all exchanged a look with another as they followed her through the town.

She took them to the centre of Camphrier Town. There were flags hung up as decoration all over the buildings. There were people and Pokémon wherever they looked talking with another.

“Look. Over there.” The woman pointed to the centre of the city. Underneath a gazebo was a Snorlax. Lexi could see its stomach going up and down with its breathing.

“Snorlax?” Ash asked.

“This is quite a usual sight for a Snorlax,” Lexi uttered. Raichu had planted itself on top of her head.

Bonnie was perplexed. “I’ve never seen one before.”

Serena pulled out her Pokédex. “ ** _ **Snorlax the sleeping Pokémon. After eating its fill Snorlax is too sleepy to move. Small children sometimes play on its belly.**_** ”

“I’m certain that this sound you heard was Snorlax’s snoring,” the woman said.

“But why is it sleeping right in the centre of town?” Clemont wondered.

“This town and Snorlax have always had a symbiotic relationship.”

“Symbiotic?” Ash repeated.

“She means they help each other out,” Clemont explained.

“How sweet,” Lexi replied.

“Right,” the woman replied. “Every year about this time Snorlax comes down from the mountain top to eat up all the crop roots that are left over after we finished our harvest.”

“Wait. Isn’t that a bad thing?” Serena asked.

The woman laughed. “Not at all. In fact as Snorlax digs up the roots it ploughs the fields which gives us a good harvest the next year. Then when Snorlax is almost finished eating we have a harvest festival as a way of showing Snorlax our gratitude for our help. At the close of the festival the Lord of Shabboneau Castle plays the Pokéflute while Snorlax finishes up the town’s offerings. And then it dances all the way up to its mountain top home.”

“Does that mean the festival hasn’t happened yet?” Ash asked.

“You see –“

Two of the kids were trying to shake Snorlax awake. “We wanna see you dance. So please wake up, Snorlax.”

“The town is all ready for the festival to begin,” the woman explained. “But the way things are there is no way we’ll be able to. We have a big problem that’s keeping Snorlax from waking up.”

“What’s the big problem?” Serena wondered.

“The Lord of Shabboneau Castle who plays the flute to wake Snorlax flatly refuses to come to this year’s festival.”

As if Snorlax sensed it that it was being mentioned it began to snore loudly again, making that terrible noise. There was a whole lot of force behind the sound so they had to keep steady. Lexi covered her ears as Raichu buried her head in Lexi’s shoulders.

“Ow, stop!” Bonnie cried.

“It feels like my ears are gonna burst!” Serena shouted.

They heard that Clemont was talking behind them, but they weren’t able to hear what he said exactly because of the noise. Clemont chose to speak louder. “I have the perfect device for this situation.” He grabbed a sort of alarm clock from his backpack and showed it to them. “Clemontic Gear on! I invented it to help Bonnie get out of bed because she takes forever. It’s the Bonnie-Out-Of-Bed-o-Matic.”

“What?” Bonnie cried.

“Catchy,” Lexi shouted over the noise.

“That thing is gonna wake up Snorlax?” Ash wondered hopefully.

“Indeed. Cranking the volume as far as it will go.” As Clemont cranked the volume they formed a sort of train behind him to cover each other’s ears from the noise. “Now make sure your ears are all covered! And go!”

The alarm was excruciatingly loud. It slammed with its robot arms onto the bell on the top of its head as it constantly blurted, “ring ring ring.” Had it been under normal circumstances Lexi wasn’t sure if she would’ve liked to be woken like that either. It almost drilled into her head.

It had no effect on Snorlax who increased its own volume. It almost became a Battle of sound. “Stop! Quiet both of you!” Bonnie cried out.

“Something is clearly wrong,” Clemont said as the alarm went red. Just like that it exploded in front of them and Lexi was relieved because of it. They were all covered in soot, but the alarm was quiet.

“I don’t think it worked,” Ash said.

“I’m sure that explosion was loud enough to wake Snorlax up,” Lexi noticed.

Snorlax continued to snore unfortunately. “I don’t think it woke up. But at least it stopped being so loud,” Lexi replied as Raichu made herself comfortable in her arms. “You tried Clemont, that can only be admired.”

“Just get up already,” Bonnie pouted.

Clemont sighed tiresomely at that result. “The people are having a hard time, but I feel bad for Snorlax too,” Ash said. “We got to help Snorlax out before it gets into more trouble. I can’t leave it like this.”

Serena nodded. “Yeah.”

“But how do you plan to do that?” Lexi bit her lip. “Snorlax isn’t going to wake up without a Pokéflute being played and we don’t have a spare.”

“It seems the only way it will wake up is if the Lord of Shabboneau Castle plays the Pokéflute,” the woman replied.

“So why don’t we just ask the Lord of Shabboneau Castle to come help us out?” Serena suggested.

“The towns people have asked Lord Shabboneau several times. But he always seems to have an excuse for why he can’t.”

“Then I’ll go to Shabboneau Castle myself,” Ash offered.

The woman was bewildered. “You will?”

“He’ll say yes. If I tell him what’s going on, I’m sure he’ll play the flute for Snorlax.”

Clemont nodded. “Ash is right.”

So that’s how the five up them made it up the hill together. As they walked Lexi returned her Raichu to her Pokéball for some rest and brought out her Azurill instead so that she could get a bit of exercise as well. Lexi knew how important it was to switch her Pokémon out. So she let Azurill bounce on her tail next to her.

The castle was a stunning sight. It was surrounded by a superior stone fence. The drawbridge was drawn all the way up, so they couldn’t pass. “Hello!” Ash shouted until the drawbridge was lowered and they were granted passage inside.

A butler with grey hair and a beard stood on the other side to welcome them. “Hello there. How can I help you young people out on this fine afternoon?”

“We like to talk to Lord Shabboneau for all the people who live down in Camphrier Town,” Ash clarified.

Lexi smiled. “Only if that’s no problem of course.”

“Well you certainly travelled a long way so please come in,” the butler replied. They went inside and while they walked Lexi took in the exterior of the castle.

“This sure is different living than living at Sycamore Laboratory.”

Clemont chuckled. “Or my family home in Lumiose City.”

“Well I still prefer living at the houses where we grew up if I’m being honest. It has much more character than this.”

“Right, but that may be because of the people we shared it with.”

The butler brought them to the end of a hallway where a red curtain was covered their way. They heard trumpets coming from the other side which announced the Lord’s presence. “Presenting to you the master of this Castle; Lord Shabboneau.”

The drapes were being pulled open and on a red chair on a dais sat the Lord of Shabboneau Castle. Even while he was sitting down it was obvious how tiny the man himself was, compared to his vast estate. He wore a crown on his head and his moustache was neatly groomed. He was humming a bit to himself. “So tell me, what brings you to my castle home?”

“We need your help,” Ash went straight to the case. “Please play the flute at this year’s harvest festival like you’ve always done.”

At the mention of the flute there was a change in the man’s mood. “That is not up for discussion.” He got out of his throne and he was even smaller now that he was walking across the dais.

“Please sir, come back.”

“Snorlax is asleep in the centre of town and won’t wake up,” Clemont clarified.

“We need you to play the Pokéflute,” Serena said.

“The people in town are not getting any sleep with all of that noise,” Lexi replied.

“Oh, pretty please,” Bonnie pleaded.

The Lord of Shabboneau came back from behind the drapes. “I would if I could, but no can do. I’m allergic to the flute now so. When I play, I then break out and hide.” He pretended to cry.

“So if you can’t play then lend us your flute,” Ash suggested.

Clearly, he didn’t like that idea either because he shivered. “I also developed a huge fear of flutes that just looking at it scared me so I’m afraid I threw it away.”

“Threw it away?”

“So you don’t even have it anymore?” Lexi gasped, her scarlet eyes widening.

The butler came forward. “Lord Shabboneau I understand you’re saying all of this to protect your family name, but I’m certain you’ll regret lying to these children later. So perhaps you should just tell the truth.”

His words affected the Lord of the Castle. “What to do? Oh dear. Alright here’s the truth. The Pokéflute was at my Castle at one time. Not now.”

“What happened to it?” Ash asked.

“Did somebody break it?” Serena questioned.

“No, nothing like that,” the Lord replied at which they sighed in relief.

“So what happened?” Clemont asked.

“I’m afraid she just grabbed it. Princess Allie from Perfume Palace, located in the next town, visited my Castle. She exclaimed; oh ho ho this Pokéflute is so pretty! And took it home with her.”

“Wait you just allowed the Princess to take it?” Ash asked.

The butler eyed him. “You see once Princess Allie makes up her mind it is impossible to get her to change.”

The Lord cried. “He’s right.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Clemont asked.

“It’s a family heirloom isn’t it?” Serena reminded him.

“You had the power to stop her,” Lexi replied baffled.

His tears increased. “Sadly it is. Princess Allie’s father has been kind to me. So I couldn’t put my foot down.”

“Well, you can count on me to get it back from her,” Ash offered. “No doubt.” The Lord’s face lit up. “Then you’ll be able to play the flute at the festival.”

“Splendid! I’d be delighted to perform at the harvest festival.”

They agreed that they were all going to get the flute back from Princess Allie. Lord Shabboneau gave them the instructions to get to Perfume Palace which led them from Camphrier Town all across Route 6. Lexi spotted several Pokémon on that Route and was bumped out that they weren’t stopping because she wanted study these Pokémon. It felt like a lost cause.

“I’m certain we’ll stop on this Route another time, Lexi,” Bonnie assured her, which Lexi didn’t exactly buy since this Route only led them one way and they had no need to cross it in the future. She hung her shoulders a bit at that realisation.

Route 6 brought them to an incredibly vast and huge castle which made Shabboneau Castle seem like a little shoebox. The owners of this place must be bathing in money if they were able to build a castle like this. Even the property outside seemed to go on forever and it was clear that it was taking care of by an excellent staff.

They were standing outside of the property where a gigantic hedge kept them out. “I’d say this hedge is part of Perfume Palace,” Clemont said.

“It makes sense,” Lexi agreed. “Only it doesn’t want to let us in.”

Bonnie was trying to squirm her way through the hedge. “Bonnie! What are you doing?” Serena questioned.

The girl’s blue eyes were bright. “I think we can sneak in right through here.” 

They had no other option since Princess Allie wasn’t going to grand them access so they squeezed right through that hole in the hedge which brought them out into the garden. Lexi’s breath haltered at the sight. Honestly wherever she looked there were statues and more hedges.

“What a giant garden,” Serena said.

“I would get lost in here,” Lexi replied and her Azurill laughed as she bounced around on her tail.

“I wouldn’t want to mow the lawn,” Bonnie said.

They were standing on a perfectly polished pavement when a purple trimmed Furfrou came running at them from around the corner. It rushed towards them and barked angrily at them when it stopped. Azurill wanted to fight back but Lexi kept it from doing so by grabbing it.

“Who is that Pokémon?” Ash asked.

“You know that one. It’s a Furfrou,” Serena answered.

Ash’s jaw almost dropped. “That’s a Furfrou too?”

An annoyingly shrieking voice interrupted their conversation. “Furfrou, stop it at once.” The Furfrou stopped with its snarling and Azurill eased down because of that. A scattering laugh followed as rose petals were being thrown by maids. The maids stepped aside and from behind them came a young girl who couldn’t have been older than 10. She wore a bright pink dress and her red hair was styled to perfection. On her head she wore a silver tiara so Lexi didn’t have to guess who she was. Furfrou rushed back to her. “Furfrou dear, you shouldn’t be playing with all this trash. It will give you a tummy ache.”

“Hey, you’re calling us trash?” Ash protested.

Lexi huffed. “The nerves.”

Clemont held his glasses. “Might you be Princess Allie?”

That smug smile on her face answered that question. She laughed hysterically again and Lexi could only clench whenever she did it. It was an ungodly sound. “Indeed, I am Princess Allie.” She posed with her purple fan. “Perfume Palace is my home.”

Bonnie was impressed. “Wow, you’re a real Princess.”

“Getting the flute back might not be so easy,” Serena muttered.

“I fear the same thing,” Lexi replied quietly.

“ _Azurill-zu_.” Azurill nodded.

“Please Princess Allie give us the Pokéflute back,” Ash cut right through the chase. “Alright?”

She giggled. “Not going to happen.”

“But why not?”

“Because my things are my things and things that were given to me are my things as well. So the Pokéflute is one of my things and it’s all mine.” She cackled with laughter.

“She’s weird.”

“She’s awful and she’s selfish too,” Bonnie agreed.

“Didn’t she just grab the flute herself?” Lexi asked sceptically.

“The town will not be able to have the harvest festival without the flute,” Clemont said.

“And Snorlax is snoring so loudly that the townspeople aren’t getting any sleep,” Serena replied.

“If so they should just go their seaside villas and take a little nappy-poo.” Every time Princess Allie did that ghastly laugh Lexi felt like dying on the inside. A part of her wanted to wipe that smug smile from her face herself, but that was not in Lexi’s nature.

“At this rate the townspeople are gonna end up hating Snorlax. I can’t let that happen,” Ash said.

There was a twinkle in Princess Allie’s eyes. She got exceptionally close towards Ash’s Pikachu. “Would this Pikachu belong to you?”

“Yeah, my partner.”

“Every Pikachu has different sized cheeks than other Pikachu. Yours has perfectly sized cheeks and the roundness and redness are just right. Splendid.” She grabbed Pikachu’s cheeks. “Such a splendid and rare Pikachu is unworthy of you. So I’ll graciously accept it and treasure it like an heirloom.” She had grabbed Pikachu from Ash’s shoulder and was holding it in her arms.

“You cannot take just things that do not belong to you!” Lexi snapped.

Ash screamed. “No way!” He grabbed Pikachu back and defensively held it in his own arms. “Pikachu is my buddy and that’s the end of that!”

The Princess pouted and snapped her fingers. “Bring them out.” Her maids brought out a cart filled with treasure, gold coins and gems. It was more money that Lexi had ever seen together in her life. “What if I gave you all of these treasures for Pikachu?”

“That’s crazy!” Serena shouted.

“You’re out of your mind,” Ash sneered and refused to let go of Pikachu.

Princess Allie snapped her finger and the cart was being pushed away. An idea than came to her mind. “If I recall you want the Pokéflute. Correct?”

“Yeah, will you give it back?”

She covered her mouth behind her fan. “Let’s have a Battle. Furfrou versus Pikachu. I suggest that we bet the Pokéflute and Pikachu!”

“No way!” Clemont protested.

“How could you do such an awful thing?” Serena replied.

“You make me sick!” Lexi said and her Azurill nudged her head against her neck.

“Ew!” Bonnie yelled.

The Princess wasn’t taken aback. “We can forget it, but I’m warning you that this is your one and only chance to get your hands on that flute.”

Pikachu was sparking on Ash’s shoulder. “Oh man,” he muttered. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder looked Ash in the eye. “Pikachu? You’ll go through with it?” Pikachu released an Electric Attack to show how determined it was. Ash eyed Princess Allie. “It’s a deal. You’re on.”

In the middle of the garden there was a Battlefield a little bit below the surface. Lexi was standing on the higher ground next to Serena and Bonnie. Clemont was going to act as the referee.

“Alright, if I win, you’re gonna return that Pokéflute,” Ash reminded her.

The Princess hid her face behind her fan. “Enough talk. Let us begin.”

That meant that Clemont was going to state the rules next. “Pikachu versus Furfrou in a one on one Battle! The Battle will be over when either Pokémon is unable to continue. Agreed?” He got a confirmation from either sides. “Alright, Battle begin!”

Lexi couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous about this battle since so much was at stake for the people of Camphrier Town, Snorlax, and Ash if he were to lose Pikachu. She was fidgeting a bit with her fingers to try and settle her nerves.

“Okay. Pikachu use Quick Attack!” Ash began.

Princess Allie smiled. “This should be easy Furfrou.” She let that gut-wrenching laugh again. She didn’t give Furfrou any instructions but it met Pikachu halfway across the Battlefield and hit it. Pikachu slid towards the other side.

“Look out behind you,” Ash warned. Pikachu turned around to see Furfrou running towards it. “Pikachu, Iron Tail. Let’s go!”

“And now Furfrou, use Bite.”

As Pikachu came down with an Iron Tail Furfrou bit into it and hurled Pikachu towards the ground. “Pikachu are you okay?” And Pikachu nodded.

Princess Allie appeared amused. “Nice, but that’s about as far as you’ll get. Let us scatter the roses glorious blooming style and grace. Furfrou use Charge Beam!”

Furfrou was quick to fire. “Pikachu, counter it with Electroball!” Pikachu’s Electroball stopped the Charge Beam in mid-air. “Now use Thunderbolt!”

Furfrou was frozen as the Thunderbolt hit it. When the smoke cleared Furfrou’s fur was all curly and stood out in every direction. Princess Allie let out a piercing scream, which made Lexi want to cover her ears. “How dare you do that to my Furfrou?”

“Furfrou got a new hairdo,” Serena roared with laughter.

Bonnie was giggling. “Good job, Pikachu!”

“It looks a whole lot better now,” Lexi agreed with a smile.

Princess Allie snapped her fingers. “Take Furfrou to the groomer right away.” Furfrou was being carried away on a stretcher by her maids.

“Hold on. What about our Battle?” Ash asked.

“Princess Allie, are you forfeiting?” Clemont called.

“It can’t be helped. My Furfrou cannot Battle looking so atrocious,” she replied.

That gave Clemont his answer. “That would mean a forfeit and Pikachu is the winner!”

Pikachu and Ash cheered at their victory. “Now it’s time for you to give Lord Shabboneau Pokéflute back.”

Princess Allie didn’t even look at him. “I will not return anything since I lost.”

Ash fell flat on the ground and angrily jumped up again. “That was not the deal we made!”

“How childish of her,” Lexi uttered in dismay.

Princess Allie giggled. “If you were listening the only thing, I said was that we would be betting the Pokéflute and Pikachu on our Battle. And nothing more.” Lexi, Bonnie and Serena exchanged a look with each other and went down to the Battlefield. “After I beat you, I was going to give you the Pokéflute. But since you’re the winner I insist that you hand over Pikachu to me this instant.”

“What kind of bet is that?” Ash cried.

“Really?” Serena asked.

“It makes no sense,” Bonnie said.

“You’re just playing your own little game to do whatever you like,” Lexi sneered.

Princess Allie giggled again. “Well, I’m the Princess of this Palace and that means I make all the rules.” Clemont had rushed down as well and stepped in front of her with that glint in his glasses. “Something wrong?”

He pushed his back onto his nose. “Your unscientific selfishness might be tolerated at your palace, but not out in the real world.” He pointed his finger at her. “We refuse your ridiculous demands! Ash Battled against you even if it meant putting his precious partner on the line. Of course, he trusted that you’d give up the flute if he won. If you insisted on acting so selfishly, I’m afraid you’re not going to have any friends left.” He stopped talking when Princess Allie started crying. “Huh?”

“I think you’re being a little too harsh,” Bonnie said.

“You didn’t have to yell at her like that,” Serena replied.

Clemont turned towards them. “But somebody needed to tell her the truth.”

“And you did it perfectly,” Lexi said. “It’s what she deserved for tricking us the way that she did.” Lexi had to admit that hearing Clemont speak to Princess Allie like that she felt herself beaming with pride. Clemont was the kindest person that she knew and when he snapped, he snapped hard and he didn’t hold back. It was something she immensely liked if she was being honest. Clemont addressed her a warm smile at her answer and she heard her own heart beating loudly inside her ears.

“It’s alright. He scolded me with much sincerity,” Princess Allie replied, talking from behind her fan. “That means you must care a great deal, don’t you?” She opened her fan.

“I what?” Clemont asked in bewilderment.

Lexi’s hands tensed as Princess Allie got closer to him. “I truly understand. There’s no need for words.”

“You don’t understand.” Clemont tried to back away from her and towards where Lexi was standing.

“I don’t?” She pouted and then thought of something. “I suppose you can have the Pokéflute back.” Clemont turned around with a smile at that offer. “Under one condition.”

“I’m not giving you Pikachu,” Ash made clear.

She covered half her face behind her fan and they were able to see her blush. “In exchange for the Pokéflute –“ she tilted her head so that it was visible. “I insist that you leave this one with me.”

The scream that Clemont let out was loud. “ _Aaah_! You want me to stay?”

“No, that’s not happening!” Lexi snapped. “I won’t let you.” She was sweating a little bit at that ridiculous demand. She couldn’t’ let that snobby little Princess get close to him.

Lexi saw Bonnie and Serena quietly whispering into each other’s ears. “You can have my brother if you want him,” Bonnie said.

Clemont turned his head. “Bonnie, how could you tell her that?”

“Bonnie, what are you playing at? This is absurd,” Lexi disagreed.

Princess Allie snapped her fingers. “Alright, it’s a settled.”

As they walked into the Palace Serena began to explain the plan to them. “After we wake up Snorlax we’ll come back,” she whispered.

“Stay in there for a while,” Bonnie encouraged.

Clemont looked at Ash. “But Ash? Help me.”

“Don’t worry you’ll be fine,” Ash responded.

His blue eyes peered at Lexi in a final attempt to get out of this. She was trying desperately to not display her true emotions about how much this was bothering her. She took a deep breath. “I don’t agree with this plan at all. I think it’s absurd, but I got outvoted here. I don’t trust Princess Allie as far as I can throw her. You just have to hang in here for a while longer. Sorry.” Azurill was bouncing her tail next to her.

Her reply didn’t reassure him. And that look of despair in his eyes as he was being led away by Princess Allie broke her, and it was almost as if someone was constantly scratching her skin.

They ended up in a vast room where Princess Allie stood on the opposite site from them with her filthy claws all over Clemont, and Lexi had to do her best not to burst into tears. She focused her attention on Azurill, who she grabbed in her arms, instead and her breathing to keep her sanity.

“ _Zu_ ,” Azurill whinnied.

“Now please give them the Pokéflute,” Princess Allie said as a maid pushed a cart inside on which lay the Pokéflute. The maid handed it to Ash. “You have your precious Pokéflute now.”

“Thank you,” Ash replied.

Bonnie was laughing. “We gotta go. have a good time. Bye big brother.”

Clemont was the most uncomfortable Lexi had ever seen him, but her hands were psychically tied. He extended his arm to plead for help while Allie held onto him tighter. “But you guys. Uhm. Are you really sure about this?”

Allie was pretty much nuzzling into him, and Lexi’s stomach dropped. Her biggest fear in life was to one day lose Clemont to someone else. It wasn’t that Lexi was selfish enough to prevent Clemont from being with someone else, but the sight of seeing someone else draped over him like that was more than she could bear. She was well aware that this was only temporarily and that if Clemont found a significant other in the future that it might be different. She just resented this Princess Allie and how she was touching Clemont, who would need be to sanitised when this was over.

“Everything will be fine, Clemont,” Ash assured.

Serena smiled. “Congratulations, Princess.”

Bonnie bowed. “Take good care of my brother, okay?”

As the others turned to leave Clemont’s gaze lingered to Lexi’s, but she wasn’t able to say a word. She shook her head and followed the others instead. “Guys, please don’t go! Don’t leave me!” They walked outside of the room as the door got closed behind them.

They wasted no time to get back to Camphrier Town. Snorlax was still asleep in the centre of town, its snoring disturbing the people. Lord Shabboneau was standing on a balcony with his butler and that woman from before.

“Lord Shabboneau,” Ash called. They ran over the streets as Ash held out the flute.

“It’s true. And with the Pokéflute.” There was tears in Lord Shabboneau’s eyes.

They all went up to the balcony. “We got it back just like we promised.” Ash handed it to the Lord. “Now please play it.”

His eyes went bright. “Yes.” He was about to place his mouth on the flute when it was snatched by a claw from the top of a building. “My flute! Oh no! What’s going on?” He tumbled over the balcony fence and down onto a pile of Pecha Berry’s which broke his fall.

“Goodness,” Lexi uttered.

As they looked to the top of building and saw Team Rocket standing there it made sense. “I should’ve known it was you!” Ash said. They did their usual motto without Lexi paying attention to it.

“The flute that controls Snorlax controls the world,” Jessie clarified when their motto was done.

Lexi sighed. “That’s not how it works.”

“Yeah, and that’s the name of that tune,” Meowth replied.

“I’m the only one who can play that flute,” Lord Shabboneau whined.

“We’ll give it a test run and play a few riffs,” James replied.

Lord Shabboneau’s face went purple. “Oh no! don’t do it!”

“Your highness protests too much me thinks.”

Jessie began to play the flute and that sound that came out of it was excruciating, and almost as annoying as Princess Allie’s laugh. It was way out of tune and it went all over the place. Snorlax even struggled against the sound.

“I tried to tell you nobody can play it but me.” Lord Shabboneau was crying. 

Snorlax came to its feet which startled them. “Snorlax woke up!” Ash said.

“And that awful noise puts Snorlax in a bad mood!”

Snorlax walked through the centre of town until he found where the sound was coming from and thrashed. Jessie was convinced that her flute playing skills were paying off. “You see that. Heads up folks I’m a genius. Alright Snorlax, obey me!”

She continued to play the flute and Snorlax covered its ears. In its rage it let out a Shadow Ball which send Team Rocket off flying until they were out of sight thankfully. The flute came back and Ash was able to catch it. “Lord Shabboneau, your flute.”

“Thanks. I’ll play.” As Lord Shabboneau began to play recognized it and seemed to ease down immediately. It went towards the pile of Pecha Berry’s and devoured them one by one. Once it had eaten everything it lay down on the spot.

“What a relief,” Ash said.

“I didn’t think this was going to end as well as it did,” Lexi replied.

Snorlax returned to its mountain top home while the villagers waved it goodbye and thanked it for its help. Snorlax almost appeared chipper on his way out.

“Everything worked out just fine,” Ash said. “Isn’t it great, buddy?” Pikachu cheered.

“You’re all forgetting something super important,” Lexi reminded them and frowned. Azurill sighed.

“Aren’t we forgetting something?” Serena asked.

Bonnie let out a scream when she remembered it. “Clemont!”

As on cue they heard Clemont’s voice. “Bonnie! Lexi! You guys!” They turned around and saw Clemont running towards them. He was out of breath. But what was most disturbing was how he seemed to have lost his clothes and was only wearing a white tank top, white socks and his blue puffy underwear. Lexi’s throat tightened at the sight and was certain that her cheeks must be radiating redness right now.

“I just told them that we were forgetting something,” Lexi said. “It’s wonderful to see you again, Clemont.” She did cover Azurill’s eyes just in case, who laughed.

He caught up with them, breathing harshly. “That was horrible.”

“What happened to all of your clothes?” Ash asked.

Serena covered her eyes. “Oh, I can’t look.”

Bonnie approached him. “So how did you get out of there?”

At that his face lit up. “Ah. It’s all thanks to science.” He told them how he had invented a robot that resembled himself and had put his own clothes onto it so that it would look convincing so that he could fool Allie and sneak out of the Palace.

As he was finished with his story Lexi handed him some spare clothes from herbag. “Here, put this on. This way you won’t get cold and you’re not wandering through town in your undies.” The clothes she had were old clothes from her dad which she would’ve otherwise used for sleeping or something, but Clemont needed them more.

He seemed to blush as she handed him the clothes. “Thank you. Seeing you after having been captive with that brat is a nice change, Lexi.”

He put on the clothes. “Well I should hope that I’m better than that snotty Princess. I’d tell you that I didn’t like it one bit that she had her grubby hands all over you. I’m proud of you for freeing yourself. Do you need some sanitiser?”

He laughed as he put on the pants to cover himself and seeing him in other clothes than his regular jumpsuit was a pleasant sight. It was almost refreshing. Lexi adjusted the collar of the shirt and then he pulled her into his arms for a few short moments. “Being stuck with the Princess made me realize how much I value our friendship, your support and how much I came to rely on you, Lexi. Words don’t describe it. I’m just thankful to be here with you again.”

She resisted the urge to nuzzle closer against him. “I feel the same way, Clemont.” She did pull back and brushed a stubborn strand of his golden hair from his face and turned her head when she heard fireworks.

“Beautiful,” Serena gasped in awe.

And with the five of them all together it sure was.


	19. A Conspiracy to Conquer!

With Camphrier Town behind them they made their way across Route 7 which mostly consisted of trees and one main road. Hoothoot was wide awake and was nestled on Lexi’s hat, his wings folded together.

Serena was the map on her computer device. “Let’s see. In order to get to Pokémon Center, we pass through this forest.”

The end of the road went in a left curve and behind it were three gigantic sort of solar panels in a field, which was a quite unusual sight since they were currently in a forest.

“Huh? Wow. What’s that?” Ash asked.

“Oh that. That’s a radio observatory,” Clemont answered.

Serena eyed him. “A radio observatory?”

“Right it’s a facility that receives radio waves from outer space. Then it automatically analyses those waves utilizing the latest state of the art high technology equipment.”

Lexi smiled. “I’ve seen it on tv a couple of times but never in person.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but it sounds cool,” Ash replied.

There was a rustling in the bushes nearby which spooked them. Meowth stumbled out of the bushes and was all covered in scars. It took a few steps in their direction and went to its knee. “Hey you, lugs. Help me.” It fell flat on his face and passed out.

“Meowth, what happened?” Ash grabbed to check on it.

“Meowth is hurt,” Clemont replied, being the kind soul that he was. “We need first aid. Bonnie!”

Bonnie went to grab his bag so that Clemont could treat its wounds. They laid him against a tree as Meowth slowly came to. “What’s up?”

“You’re awake,” Serena said.

Meowth tried to stand up. “It’s a ton of twerps.”

“No, you’ve got to rest,” Clemont insisted as Meowth lay down again. “Stay down and take it easy. Here drink this.” He handed him a cup of water and Lexi wondered if Clemont was simply too nice for Meowth, who didn’t exactly deserve it considering all that he and Team Rocket did to them in the past. She had to remain vigilant because nothing could happen to her friends.

Meowth basically threw the cup down his throat. “That’s the spot. You lugs saved my life. I owe you big time.”

Lexi crossed her arms and Hoothoot hooted. “Well, Clemont is the one who saved you.”

Bonnie also wasn’t as convinced and leaned on her arms. “Really? If you ask me, you’re just trying to trick us again.” At which Pikachu, Hoothoot, and Dedenne agreed.

Meowth flapped with his arms. “Me? Perish the thought. I’m on the level no doubt. I came all this way to tell you you’re in great danger.”

“Danger?” Clemont repeated. “What are you talking about?”

“Right, danger,” Lexi sceptically muttered and frowned.

“Yeah, I wanna hear more,” Ash said.

“Just thinking back on everything that happened gives me the creeps,” Meowth said with widened eyes. “It was like the worst nightmare everybody could have.” He told them how a woman called Madame X and her Malamar hypnotised Jessie, James and their Pokémon. it had tried to hypnotise Meowth as well but he had scratched his own face to break the hypnoses and ran away. “So I ran and ran as fast as I could. I never thought I’d get a load of someone so creepy and cookie.” He stood up. “We can’t just stand here yapping. Madam X is coming to get her hooks in Pikachu next! You better scram!”

Bonnie still had her head resting on her hands. “Blah. Blah. I still think you’re trying to trick us so that you can end up catching Pikachu for yourself!”

“I’m with Bonnie on this,” Lexi agreed. “You’ve done this before in the past after all. You’re not exactly a trustworthy Pokémon.”

“Bonnie and Lexi are right,” Serena replied. “But you won’t fool us this time.”

Meowth shook his head and raised his arms. “No way! This is strictly on the level. Come on. Take a look at these peepers and you’ll see I’m as honest as the day is long.”

Lexi still wasn’t convinced of his words. Only then did two people stumble out of the bushes which she recognized as Jessie and James. “Meowth, what are you doing here?” James asked.

“You better hurry and catch Pikachu,” Jessie reminded him. The way that they spoke was alarming to say for sure.

“Team Rocket!” Ash yelled.

“I should’ve known,” Lexi snapped.

Clemont eyed Meowth. “So you are trying to catch Pikachu after all?”

“You got it all wrong, pally!” Meowth protested. “They are being controlled. Look at their dopey eyes.”

Their eyes appeared to be grey and have lots its color. The way that Team Rocket approached them was out of character for them either. They even grunted as they got closer.

“Let’s move,” Ash decided.

As they turned around to run away, they saw that Malamar with who appeared to be Madame X standing next to it. She wore a grey robe that covered the largest part of her face.

“It’s them!” Meowth clarified fearfully. “And that’s Madame X!”

“It is a Malamar,” Lexi replied puzzled.

“What kind of a name is X?” Serena asked as Bonnie clutched onto her.

Ash brought out his Pokédex to check. “ ** _ **Malamar the Overturning Pokémon, and the evolved form of Inkay. Possessing the strongest hypnotic powers of any Pokémon, Malamar can compel others to do anything it wants them to do**_** _._ ”

“It sounds even more terrifying this way,” Lexi said. She had never liked Malamar’s and had been terrified by their hypnotic powers. Only she had never seen one in person, but only knew what they could do. It made her feel incredibly restless to see one now especially when it had already hypnotised Team Rocket.

“So that’s the famous Pikachu?” Madame X wondered. “A strong looking Pokémon indeed. I think I’ll make you my servant right here and now. Malamar.”

Malamar began to hum as bright yellow light came out of it and Lexi only could keep her eyes closed. “Keep your eyes of that light it will grab you by the branch,” Meowth warned them.

“Pikachu, stop them with Electroball!” Ash instructed. Lexi didn’t see what happened but she heard Pikachu attacking. A smoke cloud separated them from Madame X and Malamar.

“Scram while the scram is good!”

“Come on!” Clemont screamed.

Lexi opened her eyes and rapidly ran away with the others and Meowth. They had nearly made it to the end of the field when Jessie and James blocked their path and Lexi nearly bumped into them had Clemont not pulled her back.

“Leaving so soon?” Jessie asked. They were being controlled by a Psychic Attack. “Pikachu will now become a member of our Pokémon patrol.”

“Pokémon patrol?” Ash repeated.

“Unstoppable and destined to take over the world and put our beloved Madame X on the throne to rule it all,” James explained.

Wobbuffet came at them from behind and Bonnie screamed. “There is no way we’re gonna let you take over the world!”

“Using Pikachu to take over the world is just plain wrong,” Meowth said. “You’re nuts!”

Pikachu was lifted from Ash’s shoulders by Malamar who was floating in mid-air with Madam X. “Hoothoot, use Arial Ace to bring back Pikachu,” Lexi instructed.

“ _Hooooh._ ” Hoothoot extended his brown wings and flew from Lexi’s head towards Malamar and Madam X to strike them with Arial Ace. Hoothoot was pretty fast, but before Hoothoot could reach them he got snatched out of the air by a net which Jessie and James were holding. Clearly they had been mentally instructed to intervene.

“Give me back my Hoothoot!” Lexi shouted from the top of her lungs.

Pikachu had meanwhile been brought over to Malamar where it floated next to it. Sadly enough Hoothoot was brought over there as well.

“Now they’re using Malamar’s Psychic,” Clemont said.

Team Rocket and Wobbuffet were lifted by the Psychic as well. “Farewell fools.” Madame X laughed as she disappeared with Team Rocket, Pikachu and Hoothoot.

Ash and Lexi were frantic and ran after them as fast as they good and called for their Pokémon, but nothing happened. “We got to do something,” Serena said.

“I know,” Bonnie agreed. “But how do we know where they’re taking Pikachu and Hoothoot?”

Lexi send out her Vivillon which was the only thing that she could think of. “Vivillon, can you try to find Hoothoot and Pikachu?”

“ _Viv-villion_.” He fluttered with his beautiful yellow wings and flew after them.

“I’m sure Madam X has to have a hideout somewhere.” There was another glint in Clemont’s eyes who pushed back his glasses and laughed. “The future is now thanks to science. Clemontic Gear on!” The machine that he had created resembled a Pikachu. “I thought we’d encounter a situation precisely like this one.”

Lexi blinked. “When did you ever?”

“You did?” Serena and Bonnie asked in unison.

Ash was completely at awe. “Awesome! It’s a Pika-bot.”

“I call it my Automatic Pikachu Retrieval Device,” Clemont enlightened.

Ash’s eyes almost burst out of their sockets due to his excitement. “So cool!”

“Pikachu Retrieval Device?” Serena repeated.

Bonnie sighed. “You get no points for names.”

“Well, it says what it does, doesn’t it?” Lexi smiled.

Clemont chuckled and pressed the nose of the Pika-bot. “Observe. This detects Pikachu’s unique energy pattern and will track it to the farthest regions of the land, the bottom of the ocean or the expense of the sky.”

“Great,” Ash replied.

Lexi bit her lip. “It doesn’t help for Hoothoot, does it?”

Clemont met her gaze. “No, this device is developed for Pikachu only. But don’t fret, Lexi. Since Hoothoot is with Pikachu we will get back both of them. I promise you.” His reassurance did lift some weight from her shoulder but she wouldn’t fully relax until she got her Hoothoot back.

“Now we’ll find Pikachu and Hoothoot for sure,” Ash replied optimistically.

Clemont’s hands clenched with excitement. “It’s incredibly inspiring that the steady progress of science can never be stopped!” The machine beeped. “Huh?” It bleeped several times. “It picked up a signal. Onwards! Go Automatic Pikachu Retrieval Device!” With the wheels underneath it the Pikachu machine spurred away. “Begin retrieval! Let’s go!”

The machine was pretty much already down the corner of the path when Lexi, Clemont, Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Meowth chased after it before it would get too far away and they would have to search for Pikachu and Hoothoot the ordinary way. This thing would definitely speed things up.

It led them out of the forest and to a field. And as time progressed Clemont was falling behind and struggling with his breathing. “Everyone, what’s going on up ahead?” he asked. When he caught up he saw that his machine had gotten stuck against the fence of the radio observatory. It was trying to push its way through it.

“I think it’s stuck,” Serena slowly said.

“It surely brought us somewhere,” Lexi replied.

Without a warning the machine exploded in front of them with a searing white light. They covered their heads from the smoke that swirled passed them with their arms. The machine fell backwards. Its Pikachu head had lost the outside during the explosion.

“Well, that surely looks terrifying.” Lexi puffed out some smoke and petted down her hair.

“Oops another failure,” Serena sighed.

“Failure is the mother of success,” Clemont said, and it was visible that he was affected by this end result. “I so want to believe that.” He fell backwards onto the ground. Lexi instantly rushed towards him to help him up.

“You’ll get it next time, Clemont,” she sweetly assured him.

He smiled gratefully before he went to fix his machine’s problems. Due to the explosion there was now a hole in the fence so they had access to get through it. Lexi handed Clemont the equipment and tools that he needs to work on it. “Okay we’re all set,” he said in the end. “Now why don’t we see how you work?” He pressed its button on the nose for a second time and the machine whirled alive, but not as active as before. “That’s odd. Perhaps a loose wire.”

Lexi peered over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Serena, Ash and Bonnie meanwhile gazed at the radio observatory. “That’s the radio observatory we saw before,” Serena clarified.

Bonnie pointed at something. “Look. Isn’t that Officer Jenny’s motorcycle?”

They turned their heads to see what she meant. “You’re right,” Ash agreed. “I wonder what she’s doing here.”

Lexi frowned. “Perhaps Officer Jenny is after Madam X and Malamar as well.”

“You know if that Pika-bot of yours was on the right track maybe this weird joint is Madam X’s hideout,” Meowth said.

Clemont thought about it. “Could be. Officer Jenny could have gotten a report and went to investigate. I’d say that the probability is quite high.”

Ash made his way through the hole in the fence. “Okay, let’s go in.” And no one argued with that. They all quietly followed him through the fence.

They made it towards the entrance without running into someone. They walked slowly so they wouldn’t make any noise as they thoroughly looked around to make sure that no one was after them.

The entrance brought them to a hallway and it appeared to be pretty worn down on the inside. There were cracks all over the wall. This radio observatory must’ve been abandoned for years.

“Let’s split up,” Ash suggested.

“Right,” Clemont agreed. “Bonnie and Lexi come with me.” He walked in the other direction and Bonnie and Lexi were right behind him. There was something about this place that unnerved Lexi which she couldn’t explain. Perhaps it was because Malar had to be somewhere inside this observatory which didn’t sit right with her.

There weren’t any lights that still functioned so it was pretty dark in these hallways. Lexi’s eyes had to do double takes so she would be certain that they wouldn’t be playing tricks.

“Officer Jenny,” Clemont said slowly while they kept walking. “Since we saw her motorcycle parked outside, she’s got to be in here.”

“Yeah, but where is she?” Bonnie asked carefully, holding onto Dedenne. “I wonder if Madam X got a hold of her.”

“That might explain if she’s still inside,” Lexi replied.

She yelled frantically when Malamar suddenly blocked their path. “Malamar!” Clemont shouted. “So this is Madam X’s hideout, isn’t it?”

When the bright yellow light came out of Malamar’s body they froze instantly. And that’s the last thing that Lexi could remember at all.

When Lexi’s thoughts became her own again nothing made sense. She was standing next to Clemont, Bonnie and Serena in an unfamiliar room. Team Rocket and their Pokémon weren’t that far away from them. Ash was lying with Pikachu in his arms on the ground.

“So who can tell me what Serena is doing over here?” Clemont asked baffled.

Serena appeared fearful. “I guess Malamar was controlling me as well.”

“It must’ve been controlling all of us,” Lexi replied and tried to come too. Her mind faltered when something flew into her arms and it took her a few seconds to realize what it was when she heard familiar twittering. “My precious Hoothoot. It’s really you! You had me so worried.”

Hoothoot nuzzled closer against her and wrapped his strong wings around her. _“_ _Hoohoo_ _._ ”

“I missed you.”

Bonnie pointed with her finger. “Look! There’s Madam X!”

They looked where she was pointing and saw that Madam X was knelt on the ground. Behind her appeared to be a pile of boxes which nearly reached the ceiling. Madam X was grunting quietly as she stood up and her cloak fell downwards. The woman underneath it took a deep sigh.

“Officer Jenny!” Ash cried out.

And the last piece of the puzzle clicked inside Lexi’s head. “What am I doing? I got a report that strange things were going on here. And hurried over right away. Then I ran into that Malamar,” Officer Jenny recited. As the memories came back into her mind Malamar appeared behind her and began to laugh so she spun around.

“Malamar is saying that it’s really grateful to Officer Jenny for doing all of its work for it,” Meowth translated for them.

Lexi, Bonnie, Clemont and Serena made it over the others. “What’s going on?” Serena asked.

“Of course. Malamar must’ve hypnotized Officer Jenny so that she could assume the role of Madam X,” Clemont explained.

Malamar spoke some more. “Malamar is saying that’s how it was able to start working on an important new weapon.”

“A new weapon?” Officer Jenny repeated.

“How on earth can it do that?” Lexi was dumbfounded.

“And what are you going to do with it?” Ash asked.

Meowth once again translated for Malamar. “Take over the world. Then that means we’ll be doing all the work for Malamar like before.”

“Oh, in your dreams,” James protested. “Inkay, Psybeam.”

“Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Let’s go!” Ash said.

Both Attacks struck Malamar and smoke swirled all across the room. Malamar hovered into the air above the smoke without a scratch and made it towards another room.

“It’s fleeing,” Clemont figured.

Everyone rushed after it, wondering what Malamar could possibly be scheming. The tunnel led them to a round room in the end which wasn’t what Lexi was expecting. Strange spikes were embedded in the wall, and some sort of alien like plants were all over the place. It was concerning.

“What’s that?” Ash asked.

“The new weapon,” Officer Jenny answered. “This is it.”

Malamar spoke and Meowth translated. “That’s right. This is how the new world starts and that will only be the beginning of its evil grand design. But now that it’s been discovered it has to destroy the weapon right away.”

“Can it really do that?” Lexi wondered.

Whatever Attack Malamar used to blow up everything inside that room Lexi didn’t know, but it did the trick. They covered themselves from the force of the smoke. All that they could do was to get away in time before it would blow up for good.

So they ran out of the radio observatory as quickly as they possibly could. The Pokémon that had also been freed from Malamar’s hypnosis were with them as well. Lexi was right behind them because one of the Exploud was having difficulty walking and she helped it out. That meant that she wasn’t going as fast as everybody else but she couldn’t leave anyone inside.

She was near the end of the hallway when the building began to shake and everything exploded around them. The force of the explosion pressed her and Exploud against a wall so they wouldn’t be knocked over. Hoothoot had nestled himself in her arms for support.

The explosion eventually stopped but the smoke was wherever Lexi looked and because of that she had no idea where to go. The force from the explosion had trampled her leg underneath Exploud who was lying on the floor. She didn't need to be able to see anything to be able to know that Exploud was in pain so she petted it in a reassuring way, which was all that she could do since she couldn’t move herself.

Hoothoot tried to shove Exploud from her left leg but it wouldn’t budge. Her friend didn’t have any strength to move it. Because of the heat from the flames and the explosion it was excruciatingly hot inside. This only made it unbearable for Lexi to not lose consciousness.

The hairs on her arm stood up straight when she heard that her name was being called. She wasn’t able to distinguish exactly who was calling her because she was certain she heard a few different voices.

“Lexi, there you are!” The smoke had cleared a little inside the hallway so she saw Clemont rushing towards her, concern washing through him. He knelt next to her and he cupped her face so their eyes met. “Are you hurt? Are you okay?” He put her glasses back onto her nose.

She didn’t have a lot of strength inside of her to speak so she pointed towards her leg which was still stuck underneath Exploud who hadn’t moved an inch. At that moment Ash joined them as well. “Clemont, is she okay?” he peered over them.

“Her leg is stuck underneath Exploud. We have to move it.”

Lexi missed the next part of their conversation because she lost consciousness for a bit. The next thing she felt was how that enormous pressing weight was removed from her leg and she exhaled. Her eyes were closed so she didn’t see anything, but she vaguely felt how someone carefully moved his arm around her. She was lifted up and Lexi buried her head closer into this person’s chest and was able to smell something distinct that could only belong to one person. Clemont.

He was the one who carried her out of her building and where the others were. “Lexi!” she heard Bonnie call her name. “You found her! How is she doing?”

Clemont placed her with her back against some of their bags so that she had some support in her back. “Her leg got stuck underneath Exploud due to the explosion so we had to free her. Only she couldn’t walk herself,” Ash explained.

“Will she be okay?” Serena asked.

Clemont looked at Lexi who still hadn’t opened her eyes. “In good time I’m sure. She needs some rest for now. She’ll be okay. She’ll be okay.” He said that last part almost like a mantra to reassure himself. He placed his hand on her forehead to rub away some soot and that was when Lexi lost consciousness for good.


	20. Breaking Titles at the Battle Chateau!

After their whole ordeal with Malamar, who had escaped from the radio observatory, the others were cautious when it came to Lexi. Her right knee was bruised and swollen so walking was something of an issue for her. Whenever the group had done a bit of walking, they would take breaks more regularly than before just so Lexi wouldn’t overbalance her knee.

Sometimes when they were walking Lexi would lose control over her knee which would cause her to fall over. Then either Bonnie or Clemont were the ones who would grab her by the shoulder so that they could keep her straight. Lexi felt like a complete block of weight to all of them because she was slowing all of them down.

They had slept a few nights at the Pokémon Center which happened to be on their way to Cyllage City. Clemont had insisted that it would be better for Lexi’s knee if she would sleep in a proper bed instead of having to camp outside. Lexi herself had no say in the matter and didn’t mind sleeping outside. In fact, she had grown to adore it. She had noticed that Clemont was exceptionally protective of her and was constantly fuzzing over her. It was incredibly sweet, but could also be a bit smothering at times.

They were still sitting in the lobby of the Pokémon Center when Serena held out her computer device on which a beautiful chateau was displayed. “Ta-da!”

“What’s that?” Ash asked.

“The Battle Chateau,” Serena answered.

“Battle Chateau?”

“I’ve never heard of it before,” Clemont replied. His blue eyes drifted to Lexi who was seated on the sofa near him. “Did you?”

She slurped the last part of her iced tea as Raichu chortled next to her. “I have in fact, but I know very little about it.”

Serena showed it to Ash. “Ash, you’re gonna love this place. It’s nearby, so let’s go! When you have a Battle at the Battle Chateau the winning trainer earns something. Though I’m not sure just what.”

“That sounds cool. Maybe you’re awarded some kind of Badge,” Ash said excitedly.

“Or a cake,” Bonnie replied. “I love cake.” Clemont laughed at that.

“We are aware of that, Bonbon. If I remember it correctly, I believe that you win a title of some sort,” Lexi replied. Her dad had once explained to her, but that had been some time ago.

Serena looked closer at her device. “Let’s see.”

That was when two guys stood next to their sofas. One was a bit taller than the other, both they both appeared to be around the same age. The taller one had a Fletchinder on his shoulder and the other one a Fletchling. Both wore their caps on backwards.

“Noble title, yo,” the older one answered. His Fletchinder flapped with its wings.

“Who’s that Pokémon?” Ash pulled out of his Pokédex to see. “ ** _ **Fletchinder, the Ember Pokémon, and the evolved form of Fletchling. Fletchinder flies faster and faster as the flame sac on its stomach gradually heats up.”**_** Ash was impressed. “The evolved form of Fletchling, huh?”

“Yo-yo-yo,” the older one replied. “A Pokédex in my face not cool bro.”

Ash chuckled. “Sorry about that. So what’s a noble title?”

Both of them gasped. “Nico, he actually listened to what you said, yo-yo,” the younger one said.

They crossed their arms. “Yo-yo, you’re not from around here, yo,” Nico figured.

They spoke a bit faster and Lexi wasn’t quite understanding everything that they were saying and frowned. “Do you think they’re rapping?” Serena wondered and Lexi snorted.

“So noble title,” Ash said.

“It’s a real pain to explain, yo,” Nico replied.

“But we’re heading to the Battle Chateau now, yo,” the other one added.

“Come with us and check it out for yourself, yo.”

Lexi tiresomely rubbed her temples. “I already had enough of all these yo’s.”

“Great, let’s all go together,” Ash decided. “It will be the perfect warm up for I challenge the Cyllage Gym.” Pikachu cheered.

Nico eyed him. “Warm up! I wouldn’t be too sure about that. It may be tougher than you think.” It puzzled Lexi why they were speaking in raps.

“You’re gonna be floored when you get there, yo,” the other one replied.

“By the way, I’m Ash,” Ash introduced. “This is my partner Pikachu.”

“I’m Clemont. It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Clemont said.

“My name is Lexi. And this is my friend Raichu.”

“ _Raichu-rai-rai-rai_.” She waved happily with her arms.

“And I’m Bonnie.”

“Serena is my name. Hi there.”

“My name is Nico and my partner is Fletchinder.”

“And I’m Chester. My partner is Fletchling, yo.”

They decided to go with Chester and Nico to the Battle Chateau. Clemont and Raichu helped Lexi standing up without putting any pressure on her knee. Bonnie had found a large branch for Lexi to learn on in the forest the other day so she had some support. Lexi was stubborn enough to walk without anyone helping her, even if it took longer. Only Raichu and Clemont refused to leave her side, which warmed her heart.

The route they took was beautiful. On one side was a calm river and on the other a field of flowers and bushes. Normally Lexi would carry her own backpack, but surprisingly enough Raichu was holding it for her. Hoothoot was asleep inside of it and she could hear his soft snoring.

“Are you holding on, Lexi?” Clemont asked when he noticed the frown between her brows. “We could rest.”

“We only barely started walking, Clemont. I’m not cripple.”

“No, you’re not. But you’re limping so –“

“I’ll be fine,” she cut him off and ignored the look of hurt in his eyes at her reaction.

Lexi was at the back so she had missed a part of the others their conversation. “So today is the first time you challenge the Battle Chateau, Chester?” Ash asked. 

“Aha. It sure is.”

Nico eyed Ash. “I already have a Battle Chateau title. My brother has gotten really good at Battling so I figured its time for his debut.” Chester chuckled. 

Serena sighed thankfully. “They’re finally not talking with weird.”

“Yo! There it is, yo!” At Nico’s response Serena’s face went sour.

“Serena, you jinxed it.” Lexi laughed.

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have done that,” Serena replied light-heartedly.

The Battle Chateau was much more beautiful in person than it was on that screen. It was located on the river, with a stunning Battlefield on the side.

Serena gasped at that sight and clasped her hands together. “It’s gorgeous!”

They made it to the entrance where a perch went over the road. On it was something written in a language not everyone understood. “What’s written up there?” Ash asked.

“Battle Chateau. Show your strength with a title,” Clemont read.

The others went towards the entrance of the Chateau which was on a levelled platform which meant that Lexi to had go climb upwards. She placed the branch on the platform when Clemont held out his hand to her and smiled. Really smiled. She blushed as she took his hand. “Thank you.”

He gently lifted her onto the platform so she wouldn’t put pressure on her knee. For him it was a breeze. “You know that I don’t mind doing this. As long as I can help you, I’ll do it.”

“ _Rai-rai-rai-rai_.” Raichu lifted her arms.

“You’re far too good for me. And I lashed at you earlier. Sorry about that. I just don’t want you to treat me as if incapable of doing anything myself. I hate feeling so weak and having to rely on others all the time to get by.”

He was still holding her hand and Lexi was super aware of that fact. “You’re the strongest person that I know, Lexi. You’re no bother to anyone just because you’re injured. You must remember that your knee will heal and you’ll be able to move by yourself soon. For now I’m just glad that I be of any help to you. I’ll always have your back.” Clemont realised that her hand was still in his and blushed fiercely and scratched the back of his head.

Despite her injury she was able to fold her arms around him to show how grateful she truly was. “And I’ll always have your back too, Clemont. Don’t doubt that.”

Together with Raichu they went towards the others through the door. Inside it was even prettier than outside. The exterior screamed wealth and everything was properly cleaned to the last inch. On the other side of the hallway stood a woman who was wearing a female maids uniform. She bowed respectfully. “Hello there, Baron Nico. The Battle Chateau welcomes you with open arms.”

Ash eyed the others. “Baron?”

Nico took a few steps forwards. “I brought my brother with me today. He’d like to have his debut Battle.”

Chester bowed. “I’m Chester. Very pleased to meet you.”

Ash stepped forwards as well. “I’d like to have a Battle too.”

“Oh, and you’re?” the maid asked.

“I’m Ash and I come from Pallet Town in the Kanto region.” Pikachu laughed.

“Well. Well...” A masculine voice said and they turned their head to see a man approaching them. He was wearing an expensive looking suit which probably cost more than Lexi earned in a whole year. “It’s the honourable Baron Nico. It’s a pleasure to your brother make his debut.”

Nico extended his arm to Ash. “This is the Chateau owner Duke Turner.”

“Pleased to meet you. It is my honour to welcome a guest to who travelled all the way from the Kanto region,” Duke Turner replied. The maid named Molly and Duke Turner led them out of the hallway and through the Chateau. “Our Chateau provides a fulfilling Battle experience and serves as a meeting place for all the many trainers who visit here.”

Serena’s eyes lingered to Ash. “Ash, this place sounds perfect for you.”

“Yeah,” Ash agreed.

Lexi’s bright eyes found Clemont’s blue ones. “Isn’t this something for you?” Raichu was still floating beside her and stayed close at her side.

“I’m not entirely sure, Lexi. I don’t think this place will suit me,” Clemont replied hesitantly. “I can always Battle at my own Gym if I choose.”

“The first thing to know is that all trainers at the Battle Chateau are referred to as knights,” Duke Turner explained.

“Knights?” Clemont repeated. “What an appropriate title for trainers Battling at a castle.”

Duke turned nodded. “True. Then each and every knight has a noble title bestowed upon them that is based on the grand total of their Battle Chateau victories. I wish you the best of luck in earning your highest possible noble titles.”

Molly stopped near a door. “Allow me to show you the Battle Chateau sitting room. Each time you visit here this is where you’ll be choosing a Battle advisory.” She pushed open the doors and they all gasped at the sight. The room was about the size of Lexi’s own house combined. It had a glass wall on one side and benches with knights on them all over the room. It really had that Victorian drawing room feel to it.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have the distinct honour to present Baron Nico,” Duke Turner announced. The knights turned their heads in anticipation at that news.

Clemont held his glasses. “So everybody here is a knight?”

Chester stepped forward. “Right. This is a great place to hang out with other trainers, trade stories, information and also look for an opponent.”

“Yeah, so you Battle who you want?” Ash wondered.

“Not exactly. There’s a catch. You have to be the same noble title.”

Pikachu asked for Ash’s attention and motioned for him to look at the ceiling, which a young man was hanging. He must’ve scaled the glass windows all the way up to reach the ceiling. His skin was chestnut and his hair was black. “That looks very dangerous,” Lexi frowned. It was a long fall down if he wasn’t cautious.

“ _Rai-rai_ ,” Raichu shook her head.

“What’s that guy doing up there?” Ash asked.

The man on the ceiling pulled back one of his arms so he was actually hanging there with one arm, which was impressive for sure. “Who is he anyway?” Serena questioned.

“Oh yeah, that guy’s name is Grant,” Nico answered. “He’s always climbing walls.”

“Yeah, he’s really strong,” Chester agreed.

“I don’t think climbing walls is the safest hobby there is,” Lexi replied with narrowed eyes.

Clemont chuckled and smiled. “Everyone must always be incredibly concerned when he’s around.”

Nico addressed the knights in the sitting-room. “Any barons who would be willing to accept a Battle challenge from me?” A white glove fell onto Nico and there was something very medieval and the knights code about all of this. Nico picked it up.

The young man who had thrown it had green hair. “I accept your challenge. My name is Baron Farrell. How do you do?” The accent he had was thick and posh.

Nico lowered his head. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m looking forward to our Battle.”

Two enormous doors swung open towards the balcony. Molly stepped forwards. “Alright, Nico and Farrell. Please proceed to the Battlefield. All of the knights may watch the Battle from the outside terrace.”

Lexi was still supporting onto that branch as she and the others went to the terrace. They stopped next to a fence that separated the terrace from the Battlefield but they had an outstanding view from here. Clemont had arranged a chair for Lexi to sit on by asking someone from the staff, which baffled her. “I can’t let you stand this whole time, Lexi. Please have a seat.”

And who was she to disagree with that? Her knee was already throbbing from all the walking she had done so far today so it wouldn’t hurt her to sit down and give her knee some rest for a while. She had no idea how long this Battle was going to last anyway. Raichu put down the bag on the floor and floated onto Lexi’s lap.

“You okay, Lexi?” Bonnie asked with a gleeful grin.

“I sure am thanks to all you, Bonbon. You’re all very sweet to me.”

Even though Lexi was seated Bonnie wrapped her tiny arms around her. “It’s what you deserve.”

When Bonnie went back to lean on the balustrade Ferrell and Nico were each cloaked in stunning white cape. “Check out the capes,” Ash said.

“It’s so cool!” Bonnie cheered, straightening herself.

“It’s a tradition,” Duke Turner explained from a higher level.

Clemont eyed him. “The atmosphere here is quite different from a Pokémon Gym.”

“True. The Battle Chateau is founded on the principles of knight’s duels. The aim is to elevate Pokémon Battles through the spirit of chivalry. It became much more than two powerful trainers simply Battling along with their greatest Pokémon and a class of moves. Battle culture that held stability and high regards was born. Nowadays Gym Battles have become the mainstream. But many people enjoy the Battle Chateau as something they can only experience in the Kalos region.”

Nico and Ferrell met each other on the centre of the Battlefield and held out their Pokéball’s. “Wearing those capes is so awesome,” Ash replied.

“Yeah, white capes are worn only by barons,” Chester explained.

“It must be difficult to move around with though,” Lexi figured.

Clemont eyed Chester. “So how many noble titles are there?”

Chester counted on his fingers. “Baron is the first noble title. Then there is Viscount. Earl is number three. Then there is Marquis. Number five is Duke. And the highest title is Grand-Duke.”

“To a good Battle,” Nico and Farrell said in unison when they Pokéball’s were pressed against each other. They each turned around and walked to the other side of the Battlefield.

“The Pokémon Battle between Baron Nico and Baron Farrell is about to commence,” Molly announced at the centre. “If Baron Nico is victorious that will be his tenth victory, allowing him to ascend to the noble title of Viscount. May you both Battle with spirit while observing the knights code of chivalry.”

While Nico brought out his Fletchinder, Ferrell brought out his Dusknoir. “Aawh. They’re so cute,” Bonnie commented.

Serena held out her Pokédex to check. “ ** _ **Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon. Dusknoir is said to travel between the human and spirit worlds**_**.”

“Use Thunderpunch,” Ferrell began.

“Use Flamecharge. Go,” Nico responded.

Fletchinder’s whole body set aflame as it charged towards Dusknoir. Only Dusknoir disappeared before there was any contact. “It’s gone!” Serena cried.

“Well, it’s a Ghost Type so that’s not unusual,” Lexi said.

As Fletchling flew up in the air Dusknoir struck it with its Thunderpunch.

“Fletchinder is hit!” Ash shouted.

“Ghost Types are so scary. They can disappear and reappear,” Serena replied.

“Electric Type moves are super effective against Flying Types,” Clemont said.

Fletchinder charged itself again and dove down. “Wow, look at Fletchinder go.” Ash’s jaw almost dropped. This time Fletchinder dove right into Dusknoir who had nowhere to turn to. “That Flamecharge was powerful.”

“Right. Nico and Fletchinder trained really hard for this,” Chester proudly agreed.

“Yoehoe,” a familiar feminine voice said. They turned their heads and saw that Viola, the Santalune Gym Leader, was standing there. Her blonde hair nicely tied and she was wearing a dress. “Hi there, Ash. Wow who would’ve thought I’d be running into you.”

“What are you doing here?” Ash asked.

She smiled. “I love the Chateau. Actually, I have the noble title of Duchess.”

“Duchess?”

“It’s the second highest title. See it’s the female equivalent of Duke.”

“That’s truly impressive,” Lexi said as she counted all the victories Viola must’ve had to achieve that title

Serena clasped her hands in admiration. “Oh wow. So you must’ve won a lot of Battles to be a Duchess.”

Dusknoir had been defeated on the Battlefield. “That’s it,” Molly announced. “And Fletchinder is the winning Pokémon.” Both Nico and Farrell bowed respectfully at another.

“Alright, Nico won,” Chester cheered.

“That Fletchinder is strong,” Ash replied.

Molly had changed Nico’s white cape for a blue one. “Now that Nico has ten victories his noble title will change. He goes from the noble title of Baron to the noble title Viscount.”

Everyone on the terrace clapped at that achievement. Ten victories at this Chateau was surely something to be admired. “We applaud the two gifted knights and their Pokémon for their valiant Battle,” Duke Turner clarified.

Everyone looked around frightfully when someone slammed into the ground. As Lexi tilted her head, she saw that Grant had somehow lost his grip and had taken a tumble. None of the bystanders appeared to be shocked to see who it was. While the others went to check on Grant, Lexi remained seated with Raichu who she petted. Despite the height of the ceiling Grant had no injuries and he was grinning like nothing serious had happened.

“I guess I just couldn’t help but applaud. It was to show my respect for such a brilliant Battle,” Grant explained smugly.

Viola approached him. “But Grant, if you felt that way why didn’t you come down first?”

He became all poetic. “Because the wall refuses to let me go. the walls here are so smooth. They’re irresistible. They draw me to them. You do see the delicate beauty of the Battle Chateau’s walls, don’t you Viola?”

“Talk about their beauty all you want, but I never understand the appeal of walls.”

Ash eyed Viola. “So you know this guy, Viola?”

“His name is Grant. He’s never seen a wall around here he didn’t love. Also, he’s strong.” She winked.

Ash laughed and looked at Grant. “They told me the rules. I’d like to Battle you so I was wondering what your title was.”

“My noble title is Duke,” Grant replied.

“Duke is the second highest title you can get,” Clemont clarified.

“Now then,” Duke Turned began which made them all turn their heads. “Let us proceed to the debut Battle involving the two new knights who have come here for the first time today.”

“New knights?” Ash repeated gobsmacked.

“Yeah. Turner is talking about us,” Chester replied.

Ash and Chester went down towards the Battlefield while the others joined Lexi who had been sitting there by herself. “Sorry, to have walked off like that,” Clemont whispered. “Didn’t mean to let you sit here all alone.”

“It’s alright. I wasn’t all alone.” She scratched Raichu’s chin who closed her eyes. Clemont said nothing else and placed one hand on her shoulder, which caught her of guard. But it was a sweet gesture for sure. The wind outside blew through his blonde hair and Lexi was resisting the urge to run her fingers through it.

Molly entered the Battlefield. “Please give the knights who are about to have their first Battle at the Battle Chateau a round of applause.” Lexi, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena all cheered and clapped. Only Clemont put back his hand on Lexi’s shoulder when he was done. “Ash and Chester whoever wins this first Battle will then be awarded the noble title of Baron.” Ash and Chester agreed to the terms. “Then let’s get underway.”

Ash and Chester pressed their Pokéball’s against another. “To a good Battle,” they said in unison.

When Ash made it to the edge of the Battlefield, he put his Pokéball back into his pocket. “Okay Pikachu. Get in there.” Pikachu jumped from his shoulder.

“Hold on,” Nico said. “What was in Ash’s Pokéball?”

“You see that’s Pikachu’s Pokéball. Pikachu doesn’t like being inside it so it stays out,” Clemont explained.

“It never goes inside,” Lexi added.

“This is our first Battle here. I wanna win it with you,” Ash said at which Pikachu nodded.

“And my Pokémon is Fletchling.” Chester threw his Pokéball from which his adorable Fletchling appeared. It twirled around and landed on his arm.

“Now let the Battle begin!” Molly announced.

“Alright, use Thunderbolt!” Ash immediately started.

“Agility,” Chester replied.

Pikachu’s Thunderbolt chased after Fletchling. “You won’t get away. Use Electroball.” Pikachu was persistent with its Attacks and kept firing. “

Fletchling dove down. “Use Feather Dance.” Fletchling flapped with its wings and small white weathers fell down to the ground.

“What’s going on?”

“We just lowered Pikachu’s Attack Power. Now Steel Wing.”

Fletchling came down with great speed. “We won’t lose,” Ash said. “Irontail let’s go!” Pikachu jumped up and its tail stopped Fletchling’s Steel Wing.

“Pikachu’s Irontail is weaker than it normally is,” Clemont said.

“Feather Dance is an amazing,” Bonnie replied.

“Chester knows that he’s at a disadvantage with Fletchling against Pikachu, so he had to take away some of its Attack power,” Lexi said. “It makes sense.”

“Ash and Pikachu, do it!” Serena encouraged them.

“Fletchling, use Steel Wing!” Chester instructed.

“Use Irontail one more time,” Ash countered.

Both Fletchling and Pikachu struck fiercely at another in mid-air which was an astounding sight.

“If one hit isn’t enough, we’ll just hit a bunch of times.” Pikachu eventually send Fletchling down a few meters. “Now check out Pikachu’s Thunderbolt.” Fletchling had no time to prepare and got hit and it fell down towards the ground where it remained unresponsive.

“That’s it,” Molly announced. “And Pikachu is the winning Pokémon.”

Ash and Chester walked to the centre of the field where they bowed and thanked each other for the match. The other’s all cheered and clapped. Nico folded his arms. “Chester lost.”

“There is always next time,” Clemont encouraged.

“Yeah, he’d just have to train with me more. Today’s loss is tomorrow’s win.”

Molly bestowed Ash with a white cape and adjusted it for him. “And now I’m pleased to announce that Ash from Pallet Town is awarded the noble title of Baron. Congratulations.”

Lexi’s scarlet eyes met Clemont’s radiating blue ones and he leaned closer to her. “I think you’d look very handsome with that cloak, Clemont. It’s a shame you’re not wearing one.” Lexi wasn’t sure what came over herself, but her own emotions swept her away.

She saw how his whole face went beet red at her comment. “L-Lexi, stop.” His breath brushed against the back of her neck as he became all embarrassed.

“I mean it.” She smiled sincerely and winked which only made his face go redder.

Clemont was saved when Ash came back to the terrace. Viola offered to take a picture of them for his victory. “A picture to mark your first victory.” Serena, Lexi, Raichu, Bonnie and Clemont went into the shot as well. “Now smile.”

They gasped when a white glove was placed on Viola’s shoulder. “A white glove?” Clemont asked.

“Someone is challenging you,” Bonnie replied.

Viola was all smiles and picked up the glove. “I was wondering when you’d finally ask me.” She turned around as Grant stood behind her. “Hi, Grant.”

“Duchess Viola.” He bowed his head. “I would like to challenge you to a Battle.”

“And I accept.”

Grant and Viola went down to the Battlefield and wore their respective red capes. They pressed their Pokéball’s against another and said, “To a good Battle,” in unison.

“Everybody out,” Ash said as he released all of his Pokémon who sat on the balustrade.

“Hey Ash, I didn’t know you had a Fletchling too,” Chester noticed.

“Yeah. Everybody let’s cheer for Viola.”

Molly stepped forwards. “The Chateau Pokémon Battle between Duchess Viola and Duke Grant will now commence. Both only need but one more victory. So whoever wins this Battle will ascend the title of Grand-Duke or Grand-Duchess, the highest noble title possible.”

“Alright, Surskit let’s go.” Viola threw her Pokéball.

“Onix, you’re on.” Grant threw his Pokéball from which a huge Onix came out. 

“That’s one powerful looking Onix,” Lexi gasped.

“Wow, it’s huge!” Bonnie exclaimed.

“Onix. That’s a Rock Type,” Ash said.

“It’s amazing.” Serena pulled out her Pokédex. “ ** _ **Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. Onix takes an enormous amount of soil to its mouth, creating long tunnels.**_** ”

“Begin,” Molly announced with a raised hand.

“Surskit, use Ice Beam.” It was an Attack they had seen Viola use in the past and which had really became her and Surskit’s signature move. Surskit’s Ice Beam froze the whole Battlefield into a gigantic ice rink, giving Surskit the opportunity to skate around.

“I thought you’d be using that strategy. Speed may be one of your specialties, but I’ll stop you in your tracks. Use Rock Tomb.”

Viola didn’t lower her guard. “Yeah? My Surskit won’t be stopped as easily as you think.”

“Go!” Grant replied. Onix released its rocks which Surskit could barely skate around.

“What’s going on with that Rock Tomb?” Ash asked.

“It’s controlling the boulders,” Nico replied.

“Grant must’ve trained hard to do that,” Chester said.

“He’s obviously no ordinary trainer,” Clemont figured.

“I’m sure we’ll figure out soon,” Lexi smiled.

One of the boulders closed in on Surskit. “Surskit, use Bubble Beam!” Viola reacted. Surskit directed its Bubble Beam on the boulders to create a diversion and to crawl away. It continued to skate across the Battlefield. “Use Protect.” It’s Protect took care of the Rock Tomb.

“Huh, you dodged that well.” Grant was impressed.

“Now use Signal Beam.” It leaped high and fired its Signal Beam.

“Use Flash Cannon.” The Attack that came out of Onix’s mouth mainly existed of white light and stopped the Signal Beam.”

Viola extended her arm. “Now get closer.”

“Rock Polish.”

There was a lot of smoke all over the Battlefield which covered Onix. Surskit skated towards it but Onix was able to move around. “It’s getting faster,” Ash figured.

“Onix is outmanoeuvring Surskit,” Clemont replied.

“Your power and speed have improved tremendously,” Viola said.

Grant appeared smug. “You’re too kind.”

“Use Ice Beam!”

Surskit’s Ice Beam froze Onix’s tail who couldn’t move. “Onix, jump.” Onix jumped and the ice broke into pieces. It jumped higher than any Onix should be able to. “Now use Rock Tomb.” From that height Rock Tomb was exceptionally affective. Surskit’s did it best to doge but got trapped between the boulders. “It’s over. Use Flash Cannon.”

That last Flash Cannon was all that it took for Surskit to remain motionless on the ground. “That’s it,” Molly announced. “Onix is the winning Pokémon.” Viola and Grant thanked each other for the Battle and complimented each other’s skills, which was graceful.

“That Rock Tomb was totally incredible,” Nico said.

“Not just that. Its moves combined with its ease of getting around make it unbelievable,” Clemont replied.

“You speak the words from my mouth,” Lexi agreed.

“And strong too,” Bonnie said.

“They’re in a League of their own,” Serena replied. “I never would’ve guessed.” They watched how Molly put the purple cloak of a Grand-Duke around his neck.

After that bestowing Grand went inside the Chateau and Ash chased after him. “Grand,” he said to get his attention. Lexi had enough of sitting and tried to stand up on her own. Raichu stayed exceptionally close to her until she was standing straight and then her face lit up. She followed the others into a hallway inside the Chateau. “That Battle was the best ever. I wanna raise my title just so I can Battle you some day.”

“Me too,” Nico agreed. “Now I’ve got one more goal.”

“I lost today, but tomorrow I’ll win,” Chester replied.

“It’s a tough climb, but I’ll be here.” Grant smiled. He was about to walk away when he remembered something. “Oh yes.” He looked back at Ash. “So I’ve been told that you’re challenging several Gyms.”

“That’s right,” Ash confirmed.

Grant chuckled deeply. “Then we’ll probably be seeing each other at the Gym first before we Battle back here.”

Viola appeared smug when everyone was puzzled. “You see Grant is the Cyllage City Gym Leader.” She smiled brightly.

“Well, that explains it,” Lexi snickered.

“You’re the Cyllage Gym Leader?” Serena asked.

Nico, Bonnie, Clemont, Serena, Ash and Chester were all pressed together. And Lexi was thankful that she was standing a bit away from their constant shoving each other aside. “The Cyllage City Gym is the one Ash is going to challenge next,” Clemont said.

Nico pushed him aside. “That’s why you’re so strong!”

Chester appeared from between Nico and Ash. “Two Gym Leaders Battling each other? Wow.”

Clemont held his glasses so Lexi smirked as she placed her hand on her hip. “You used Onix. So that means your Gym is a Rock Type Gym.”

Grant was a bit flustered from all of the kids who were cornering them. “Uh. You’re exactly right.”

“Rock Type, huh?” Ash asked.

“You know your Pikachu is quite strong. I’ll be looking forward to the day you come and challenge me at the Cyllage Gym.”

Ash was more than pleased with that. “Great.”

“Until then.” Grant turned around and walked away.

“You’ll need to come up with a strategy that can counter the powerful Rock Tomb if you want to win a Badge,” Serena suggested.

“Yeah, I’ll be ready.” Ash wasn’t daunted. “We’ll train like there is no tomorrow.” They all went outside afterwards where they would part ways. It was already dusk which probably meant that they had to camp outside tonight. “Nico. Chester. Thanks for showing us this cool place.”

“No worries, yo,” Nico replied.

“Good luck with your Gym Battle, yo-yo,” Chester said.

Serena eyed Lexi. “Here we go with the yo’s, yo.”

“We could only hope they wouldn’t continue with those yo’s,” Lexi sighed.

“Yo, yo. They’re contagious,” Chester said smugly.

“We’re gonna become a whole lot stronger and the next time you see us you’ll be looking at two Grand-Dukes, yo-baby-yo,” Nico promised. And that was quite a goal to have.

“Look forward to it, yo.”

“Yeah, I’ll be lots stronger next time too. See you then,” Ash replied optimistically.

They said their goodbyes before they turned back to the road that lay before them.


	21. A Pokévision of Things to Come!

With the Battle Chateau behind them they travelled further across Route 7 and had ended up at a local town. It had been a few days and thankfully Lexi’s knee was pretty much almost healed and she only walked with a slight limp. She was still cautious with it, but she was able to walk more freely again which was a nice change.

They made it to the Pokémon Center where they were seated on sofa’s in the lobby. Lexi had just finished making a phone call to her dad. Now Lexi was cleaning Azurill who had gotten dirty outside in some mud and sighed contently under her trainer’s administrations. She was such an easy Pokémon to handle.

“ _Azurill. Azurill_.”

The tv in the lobby was airing the newest Pokévision videos which the others all watched with fascination.

“I’ve never seen Pokévision before,” Ash said. He and Clemont were the only ones who were standing.

Serena eyed him curiously. “That’s amazing since everyone knows about it.”

Clemont raised a finger. “Pokévision refers to promotional videos created by trainers themselves.”

“Awesome. That sounds so cool,” Ash replied. “I wish I knew what that meant.”

The others all sighed at his reaction. “No surprise there,” Lexi uttered sceptically.

 ** **“**** ** _ **Next we bring you video number three,**_** _”_ the announcer on the tv said. “ ** _ **Which is; Psyduck and twilight.”**_** It showed a clip of Psyduck enjoying twilight.

“Pokévision is a way for trainers to introduce their Pokémon,” Serena clarified.

Bonnie beamed with excitement. “Psyduck is such a cutiepie!”

Lexi placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t drool, Bonbon.” Which earned a giggle from the girl.

“ ** **Next number 2! The beauty of Joy!**** ” It showed a clip of Nurse Joy roaming across a field with her Wigglytuff.

“It can also show the bond between trainer and Pokémon like this video does,” Serena said.

“You see trainers upload their videos to an online viewing site and the Pokévision top 10 is based on the viewers ranking they receive,” Clemont enlightened.

Lexi ran a finger through her fringe. “It something that everyone here in Kalos talks about.”

“ ** _ **And now it’s time for this week’s video number 1! Aria and Fennekin’s life of an idol**_**!” It showed a clip of Aria and Fennekin together.

Bonnie’s eyes widened. “I knew that Aria would be number 1!”

Lexi smiled when her fringe was put back into place. “That would make the most sense.”

“After those two had a series of top 10 Pokévision appearances they made their debut as a pop duo and became Pokémon superstars,” Clemont clarified.

Chespin had hearts in his eyes at the sight of Aria’s Fennekin. “So cute!” Bonnie exclaimed.

“You know Bonnie, that is a cute… Fennekin,” Ash said. Lexi saw how Serena was holding her breath during that pause that Ash made in case he would say Aria’s name instead. It was plainly obvious.

“I think Ash gets it.”

Serena picked up her Fennekin. “You know what? My Fennekin is just as cute anyway.”

“For sure. And you’re at least as cute as Aria is.”

Lexi smiled. “I vouch for that as well. Aria has nothing that you don’t have.”

“Bonnie and Lexi, that’s so sweet,” Serena said.

“You know I’m pretty sure you can rent all the equipment you need to make Pokévision videos right here,” Clemont replied.

Serena leaped up, with fire in her eyes. “Perfect. So I’ll make my debut Pokévision video.”

“That sure is something suitable for you,” Lexi agreed.

Lexi had undergone some sort of metamorphosis since she started her journey. She had found that inner courage which had been hidden deep inside her very core, and blossomed. She had gained more knowledge about Pokémon and Battles. Mostly she felt more comfortable and at ease with Ash and Serena, and found it easier to joke around with them. She was more confident, and self-assured and Lexi was sure that Bonnie and Clemont had seen her personal change. She had developed this new trait where she would place her hand on her hips or she would wink on occasion. And she did it without noticing. It was just part of her change. This was the happiest that Lexi had ever been in her life and she was radiating. 

Serena went to ask Nurse Joy where they could get the equipment for the Pokévision video. The others were right behind her. She turned around with blushes on her cheek. “I always knew I’d be making a Pokévision video, if I ever got a Pokémon.” She eyed Lexi. “Didn’t you make one, Lexi? You have tons of Pokémon.”

Lexi placed her right hand on her hip. “I never made one for my own Pokémon and I don’t feel inclined to do it. I did make one with my dad and his assistants for Sycamore Laboratory. It’s to give new trainers information about what we do there.”

“So you have some experience with it?”

“I wouldn’t exactly say that. My dad’s assistant's arranged most of it and gathered the equipment.”

Bonnie’s big blue eyes peered to her big brother. “I wanna make one with Dedenne.”

Clemont turned around and looked down at her. “But I think you’re forgotten that Dedenne isn’t your Pokémon.” 

Bonnie pouted in disappointment until she thought of something. “Alright, then I guess I’ll just have to make a video to find a wife for you.”

Clemont’s glasses almost dropped from his nose as he jumped at her comment. Lexi stepped between them to shove it back onto his nose. “Bonbon, I think Clemont is perfectly capable to do that without you.”

The girl huffed and pointed her finger. “Then you don’t know my big brother, Lexi.”

Lexi had missed the first part of Ash’s conversation with Serena but followed the rest of it. “Yeah. If I don’t have a move to counter Onix’s Rock Tomb there is no way I can win,” Ash said.

“Special training would be the logical choice,” Clemont replied.

“True enough. It’s not going to be easy to face Onix’s Rock Tomb without a plan,” Lexi said. Azurill bounced on her tail and onto Lexi’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Ash said.

“You’re really psyched,” Bonnie figured.

Serena looked at the others, holding Fennekin in her arms. “Well, maybe the rest of you can help me.”

Bonnie smiled. “Sure.” Chespin cheered.

Lexi bit her lip. “I actually have to catch up on some studying and sketching myself or I’ll get behind. Sorry.” She didn’t want to disappoint Serena because she seemed to be pretty hyped for this video.

“It’s okay, Lexi. It’s not obligatory,” Serena assured her. The girl went to get the equipment that she needed to make this video at another counter. She studied the video camera that she had been handed.

The man behind the counter explained the rules. “After you finish shooting all the video footage you need simply bring it back here and we’ll do all the necessary editing and create a soundtrack as well.”

“That would be a big help.”

“I could even do a video too,” Bonnie said.

“You sure could, Bonbon.” Lexi smirked.

Clemont carried the rest of the equipment which was put inside a sports bag. “Now. I think I can be the most helpful behind the scenes.” He smiled.

Bonnie disagreed. “No way! You’ll be the most help if we make you a big star.”

Clemont’s face fell. “B-but, I don’t wanna be a star.”

“We also have quite an extensive wardrobe department you can use,” the man told them.

Serena became all giddy. “That would be perfect.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait!” Bonnie agreed.

“I think you’re going to have a blast picking out your outfits for this,” Lexi replied, adjusting her glasses.

“I could probably use your assistance with that, Lexi,” Serena said.

That’s how Lexi helped Serena with choosing which outfits she was going to wear during her video. Bonnie was in charge for picking an outfit for Clemont, who was gloom as he slowly walked after his little sister. He had discovered that he wasn’t going to change her mind and had given up. When they had the outfits, they left town and went outside towards a beautiful field. It was breathtaking.

Wherever Lexi looked there were flowers, mountains, hills and grass. It was a stunning sight and she couldn’t wait to sketch some of the Pokémon that roamed here. She tilted her head and gasped when she saw that outfit that Bonnie had chosen for Clemont. It was something that Clemont normally would never wear. It was way too flashy and stylish for him.

Lexi wanted to shout how handsome he looked, but chose not to. She didn’t want to expose herself to the others. While Bonnie and Serena were putting the equipment and the camera on the right places, Lexi stepped towards Clemont who was entirely out of his element.

“I would be lying if I said you didn’t look handsome in this.” Her voice was a whisper in case the others were eavesdropping. She adjusted the collar of this ocean blue waistcoat.

He blushed at her words. “Thank you, Lexi. I don’t want to do this video at all.”

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to do this, Clemont. Just don’t be afraid to scold Bonnie when she’s becoming too bold. This is your video, not hers.”

“Will you be alright out there on your own?”

She addressed him a smile. “Of course. I’m more worried about you being in Bonnie’s clutches than I am about myself being out there by myself. This is the perfect location to get some studying done and to just sketch. It will be fine.”

Her answer did reassure him and he let out a chuckle. “That’s a relief. Will you come back to the Pokémon Center when you’re finished?”

Lexi nodded a few times. “Sure thing, Clemont. Good luck with them.” She released all of her Pokémon so that they could keep her company and enjoy the nature here. “Are you all ready to come with me then?” Her Pokémon cheered and flapped their wings or arms. She then turned to Serena and Bonnie. turned around and faced the others. “Best of luck with your videos. I’ll see you later.” She winked.

“Good luck with studying, Lexi!” Bonnie shouted back.

“Take care, Lexi,” Serena said and waved with her hands.

Lexi flashed them one final grin before she turned around and ran away across the field. Vivillon and Hoothoot were flying through the cloudless sky, enjoying that nice breeze. It had been some time since they had been able to fly around like that. Azurill bounced after her on her tail while Raichu surfed on her own tail.

Honestly wherever Lexi looked there was a perfect place for some sketching. She found one near a creek not too far away, but far enough that Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were out of sight. She sat there sketching some Pokémon she had seen lately while Azurill dove into the creek. From the way she laughed and sang it was crystal clear that she was having a blast diving under the surface.

Vivillon and Hoothoot continued to fly around for a while which was the perfect opportunity for them to get some proper exercise since they had all the space that they needed over there. She saw them playing together and chasing another in the sky, which was one of the sweetest things Lexi has ever seen.

Raichu was picking some different colored flowers and made a little bouquet. She was singing quietly as she went her merry way. It was at times like these that Lexi realized how fortunate she was with her Pokémon which all brought her so much joy.

As the time dreaded on Hoothoot and Vivillon had grown weary from their exercise and were taking a snooze on the ground. Raichu had gone into the creek with Azurill where the two were playing together. Raichu was trying to guess where Azurill was going to pop up next and would chase after her.

When all of her Pokémon had made it back to where she was seated, she rummaged through her bag. “Who wants some lunch?” she asked them. That of course they all wanted and Hoothoot and Vivillon had woken up. “I was already expecting that you’d say that. There is plenty.”

She handed them all a separate bowl of her specially made Pokémon food and they were quiet for some time as they ate their lunch. Lexi herself had two sandwiches which she had gotten this morning at the Pokémon Center so she would have something to eat out here.

Once all the food had been eaten her Pokémon drifted asleep, lying side by side. Lexi resumed her sketching and saw that she had finished at least five different drawings by now, so she had been exceptionally productive today. That meant that she was no longer behind with her research. She was still eager to keep drawing so she drew her own Pokémon sleeping together like that as a memento.

As Lexi looked at her watch, she saw that it already was past 3pm and she assumed that the others must’ve finished their Pokévision videos by now, so it was probably for the best if she went back as well. On her walk she returned Azurill and Raichu into their Pokéball’s while Hoothoot went inside her bag. Vivillon hung on the top of her head.

When Lexi returned to the Pokémon Center and was about to step inside, she got aware of a Meowth balloon flying above a building nearby. If Team Rocket was anywhere close that could mean that her friends might be in danger. In an instant she ran inside of it and didn’t run into anyone first, but when she entered the second room, she found her friends who were in distress. The outer wall and the ceiling were gone which was probably where Team Rocket must’ve hidden their balloon before they escaped.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they broke the editing machine!” Clemont called.

“Well. Well,” Jessie replied from the balloon. “I wonder.”

“Give Fennekin back!” Serena demanded.

“Dedenne too!” Bonnie shouted.

“And Pikachu!” Ash replied.

“Not on your life. We’re flying high. Bye-bye.” James waved as smoke came from the bottom of the balloon which gave them speed and cover.

“You guys!” Lexi called frantically as she approached them. “Are you all alright? What happened?”

“Lexi, you’re back!” Bonnie exclaimed. “Team Rocket tricked us and stole Dedenne, Pikachu and Fennekin.”

“We had finished with filming and went back so we could edit the footage, only someone had broken the editing machine,” Clemont explained. “Team Rocket pretended to be successful editors and we fell for it. So they took our Pokémon!”

“That sounds like something rotten only they would do. We need to react fast before they get away.” Lexi eyed her Vivillon. “Would you be a dear and follow them?”

“ _Viv-Viiiivilloooon_.” He fluttered with his beautiful yellow wings and flew up.

“I’m right behind you, Lexi.” Ash threw out his Pokéball from which Fletchling appeared. “Go after Team Rocket.” Fletchling joined Vivillon in mid-air and they flew through the smoke cloud. “Let’s go after them!”

The five of them gave chase and left town behind and made it to the cover of the woods. For all they knew Team Rocket could be leagues away by now, and then it would be impossible to get their Pokémon back from them. That was something they desperately needed to prevent.

Fletchling and Vivillon reappeared from above the tree line shortly after. “So did you find Team Rocket?” Ash asked.

“ _Fletch-Fletch-Fletchling_ ,” it chirped.

“Aren’t you two incredible,” Lexi complimented them.

“ _Vivillon. Viv._ ” He grinned.

“Awesome. Show us where they are,” Ash said which Fletchling and Vivillon did. Clemont sighed tiresomely because that meant that they had to run some more.

“Clemont, you got this,” Lexi encouraged.

He was close to panting. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Lexi.”

Vivillon and Fletchling led them towards a cave. In front of it lay a huge puddle which blocked the whole entrance. Pikachu and Dedenne were standing in the centre of it, while Fennekin was still on the edge of the puddle. The water from the puddle came from a local rainfall it would seem.

“Fennekin!” Serena shouted joyfully.

“You’re all okay,” Ash said in relief.

“Why is it only raining over there?” Clemont wondered.

“It must be Team Rocket’s doing if I had to guess,” Lexi replied, frowning. Vivillon landed on her head again.

As Ash and Bonnie were reunited with their Pokémon, Serena stood at the edge of the puddle since Fennekin hadn’t moved at all.

“Why isn’t Fennekin running?” Lexi asked, puzzled. Fennekin shouldn’t have no problem to run through a puddle like this since it was shallow.

“I should’ve known,” Serena uttered. “Fennekin hates to get dirty like me.” She ran into the puddle to get to Fennekin.

Only Team Rocket had gotten aware of their presence. “Inkay, use Psybeam on the twerpette!” James instructed.

Inkay’s Psybeam hit the ground in front of Serena and she landed with her face in the water. “Serena! Are you okay?” Lexi needed to know. Serena showed Lexi her thumb as she got back to her feet.

“Pumkaboo, use Shadow Ball!” Jessie reacted.

“Now, Pikachu. Thunderbolt!” Ash intervened. Pikachu’s Thunderbolt blocked Pumkaboo’s Shadow Ball and didn’t reach Serena who struggled to get to the other side. She fell into the puddle for a second time.

What surprised Lexi was how Fennekin jumped into the puddle and ran towards Serena with her tiny legs. “Fennekin is ignoring her own hatred for getting dirty so she can help Serena,” Lexi gasped, gobsmacked. She had seen Fennekin getting all snooty whenever her fur would get messy, so this was a huge change.

Fennekin jumped into Serena’s arms in the centre of the puddle and it was so wholesome to see the two of them like that.

“Inkay, show the twerps we will not be shun!” James shouted.

“Electroball, let’s go!” Ash reacted. Pikachu’s Electroball halted Inkay’s Psybeam.

“Now Pumkaboo, use Frustration on the two of them.” Jessie extended her arm.

As Pumkaboo charged towards Fennekin and Serena, Fennekin jumped out Serena’s arms and into the mud. She wanted to protect Serena. Bright orange fire came out of her mouth.

“Wow, what’s that?” Ash asked.

“Flamethrower, wow!” Clemont replied.

The Flamethrower took care of Pumkaboo and sent it back towards Team Rocket.

“That’s unbelievable. You just learned Flamethrower. Great job,” Serena praised.

“Those two make quite a team,” Lexi replied.

“Alright then. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!” Ash said. And Pikachu’s Thunderbolt sent Team Rocket flying off at the horizon.

“Good riddance.” Lexi grinned.

“We did it!” Bonnie cheered. While she was still holding Dedenne she flung one arm around Lexi’s waist. “I’m glad to see you, Lexi.”

Lexi huffed and then snickered as she returned the embrace for a moment. “Me too, Bonbon. You’re incredible.” As Serena and Fennekin came out of puddle Lexi turned to them. “You see if you and Fennekin work together you can achieve anything. It’s heart-warming to see the two of you.”

“I had never expected that Fennekin was that keen to defend me. You sure always know how to encourage people, Lexi. It’s a blessing.”

“I try my best.” She grinned and bashfully scratched her chin.

What Lexi hadn’t been counting on was how Serena actually hugged her. It was a brief embrace, but this was the first time that the new trainer had actually hugged her since the two had met. This meant a huge change in their friendship for sure.

“Thank you, Lexi. Really.”

When Serena pulled back Lexi was all smiles. “My pleasure.”

Afterwards they made it back to the Pokémon Center. That man from the Pokévision counter was nice enough to edit all of their footage and add soundtracks. When the videos were finished the man wanted to show them to them on a projector. The room resembled a small cinema and consisted of on large sofa for all of them.

Serena entered the room with Fennekin just as her video was about to be shown. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” She sat down next to Bonnie. Lexi was sitting all the way on the other side next to Clemont and Bunnelby, with Azurill in her lap and Raichu.

“Alright. Now let me show your finished video,” the man said.

“Great, thank you.”

As Serena’s Pokévision was displayed it wasn’t like one of the many that Lexi had seen before. A lot of detail had really gone into introducing Serena as a trainer and her bond with Fennekin, and all that they did together. It was incredibly sweet, and just screamed Serena. All of the different outfits that Serena wore were perfect for her and made her look delicate and stunning.

When the video was over, they all clapped. “You both looked so great,” Bonnie cheered.

“Best video I’ve seen for sure,” Lexi replied, grinning.

“Thanks, Bonnie and Lexi,” Serena said.

“Pretty nice I must say,” Clemont responded.

“I guess pretty nice is sort of a compliment.” Serena leaned closer to Ash and Lexi couldn’t help but smirk. “Hey Ash, what did you think?”

He turned his head to meet her gaze. “Who me? I thought it was awesome.” And Pikachu and Chespin cheered.

Serena blushed. “Really? Fennekin, did you hear that?” She nuzzled closer against Fennekin.

Lexi turned to Clemont. “Whatever happened to your video, Clemont? I would love to see it.”

He went all red at that remark and scratched the back of his head. “N-no. It was so embarrassing. Bonnie talked for me.” Before Clemont would say anything else, Bonnie had asked the editing man to show the other Pokévision video and when Clemont’s face appeared on the scream he tensed. “Oh dear.” Since it was dark in the room Lexi put a reassuring hand on his lower arm.

“ ** _ **Hello there. My name is Clemont. I’d like you to meet my partners Chespin**_** –“ Chespin waved his paw. “ ** _ **And Bunnelby**_**.” Bunnelby waved as well. As Clemont turned his head Lexi saw how his hair had been tied with a blue ribbon, which send her heart adrift. “ ** _ **I’m a handsome Gym Leader from the Lumiose City Gym. I can be shy, but I’m very strong**_** **_**in my own gentle way**_**.” He had taken off his waistcoat and flexed his muscles. It then showed Clemont with that camera that he had invented earlier. “ ** _ **I love to invent things and right now I’m looking for a nice girl who I can be a good friend to**_**.” Chespin’s face covered the whole shot. “ ** _ **Out of the way!**_** ” Bunnelby and Chespin started to fight and push each other aside.

“Hey there is no reason for you two to have a fight,” Clemont said with his actual voice.

Bonnie herself stepped into frame as well to interfere. Bunnelby’s Mudshot knocked the camera backwards so no one was in frame anymore.

In the end it showed Clemont with his hair and static and black with soot. “ ** _ **That’s my big brother**_**.” Chespin, Bunnelby and Bonnie all waved in his direction until the camera fell over.

When the light in the room went on it hit Lexi that the video was over. The others had already left the room so it was just her and Clemont and their Pokémon. Clemont had covered his face behind his hands out of sheer embarrassment and didn’t dare to look her in the eye. “It’s the worst thing I’ve ever seen. So embarrassing. So _so_ embarrassing,” he muttered, shaking with his body.

“I wouldn’t exactly say it’s the worst thing there is, but it’s obvious that Bonnie was in charge and turned you into something that you’re not,” Lexi reassured him. “There is no reason for anyone other than us to see this. You decide, Clemont.”

He removed his hands and his blue eyes peered directly into hers, drinking them in. “I never wanted to make a video in the first place, but you know how persistent Bonnie can be.”

She readjusted his glasses for him. “I’m well aware. She shouldn’t have done what she did because you have the right to make your own video, and she made it all about finding a wife for you.” Her throat tightened and she bit her bottom lip. “Clemont, you have to live your own life. If you want to destroy this video then that’s what we’ll do. No one has to know.”

“I don’t need her help to find a wife. I’m not even looking.” He cast his eyes downwards for a second until he folded his arms around her middle and rested his head on her shoulder. “Sorry that you have to deal with such a whimp.”

“You’re anything but a whimp and I couldn’t be prouder of you. You have to make your own decisions regarding your own life, and Bonnie simply has to accept that. It will be okay. I have your back.”

“And I have yours, Lexi. For a million years.” He tightened his grip on her. And that was all that Lexi wanted.


	22. Going for the Gold!

****

“We’ll be able to see it from the top of the hill!” Serena announced, almost bouncing with excitement.

“Alright!” Ash cheered.

As they hurried up the hill Ambrette Town lay in front of them. It sure was something to behold with its gorgeous coastline, town and ocean. “What a sight,” Lexi gasped ecstatically.

Serena closed her eyes and sniffed. “Smell the ocean.” 

“It feels so nice,” Bonnie agreed.

“It’s always great to get to the shore,” Clemont replied.

“In truth this is my first time that I’m seeing the ocean since I’ve never left Lumiose City before,” Lexi said. “But boy, is it fantastic to see it in person! I can’t wait to get closer!”

Serena picked out her computer device. “This says how beautiful Ambrette Town is.”

Bonnie looked at Dedenne. “That’s the ocean, Dedenne.”

“ _Ne-Ne-Ne_!”

They went down the hill and towards the beach. When Lexi stepped inside the sand and saw the ocean stretch on forever, she let out a happy squeal. Ash let out his Froakie so that it could go into the ocean and Lexi chose to let Azurill and Raichu play as well. This was a one in a life time opportunity for them.

Lexi took off her shoes and felt the sand between her toes and her feet sucked into the sand a few inches. Waves floated against her legs. She took in a deep breath and let that ocean smell float through her.

“Are you having a good time, Lexi?” Clemont asked he stepped next to her.

She turned her head to meet his gaze. “Yes! I feel stupid for having never gone to a beach before.”

“Well, you haven’t really had the chance for that in Lumiose City. I went to one during my studies at the academy when we went on a fieldtrip. Before that I’ve never been to one as well. But once you go to once you’re already looking forward to the next time. There’s just something about the ocean that can’t be beat.” He drifted a bit in a daydream as he spoke.

“I’m just glad that I can finally be here with all of you now. Better late than never, right?” She grinned. “My Pokémon sure are enjoying it here. I feel inspired.”

“Of course.” His shoulder brushed against hers. “And inspired to do what?”

Her gaze lingered to the ocean. “To draw Water Pokémon.” At that he barked out a laugh.

“Y’all, there is still somewhere I want to go,” Serena said, which made them all look at her.

“Where is that, Serena?” Clemont asked curiously.

She held out her device and smiled widely. “Taaa-daaa! Ambrette Aquarium!”

“Aquarium?” Bonnie repeated amusingly.

Lexi squealed blissfully. “Yes, please! Count me in! There are so many Water Pokémon in there which we all just have to see.”

“Great. It’s got lots of Water Type Pokémon from all the regions,” Clemont said. Bonnie rushed towards them with their Pokémon behind her.

“That’s it,” Serena replied. “I’ve wanted to go since forever.”

Lexi placed an arm on her back and bounced up. “Then let’s go!” Serena wasn’t shocked by Lexi’s touches and just chuckled. The two of them really were growing to be close friends and became affectionate in displaying that friendship.

“Sounds like fun,” Ash said. “I’d like to go too.” Pikachu waved with its hands.

Bonnie bounced up and down. “I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!”

Serena smiled. “Then let’s go!” At which Lexi and Bonnie cheered. Ash returned his Froakie while Lexi held Azurill in her arms and let Raichu sit on her shoulder. She just wanted to show them all of the Water Type Pokémon.

At the entrance of the aquarium in the lobby sat a woman behind the counter. “Welcome to Ambrette Aquarium,” she greeted. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy all our aquatic displays.”

“Can’t wait to see them,” Serena replied.

“Our aquarium’s is the perfect place to see many different Water Type Pokémon.”

Bonnie sighed contently. “You’re a keeper!” Lexi held in her breath as Bonnie went down on one knee in front of the woman. “I need you to take care of my brother, please.”

The woman was puzzled at that request while Clemont went all red in the face. “Bonnie, I told you to stop this a million times!” His Aipom Arm lifted Bonnie in the air. He turned around and walked ahead with his little sister hanging next to him. “This is so embarrassing.”

Bonnie waved back. “I hope you’ll think about it, please.”

Lexi gave chase as she finally dared to breathe again. If she was being honest one of her biggest fears was that someday one of these women was going to say yes to Bonnie’s ridiculous request and then what would Lexi do? It frightened her. She was a bit lost in her thoughts as she walked and Raichu comfortingly petted her cheek.

“You’re a dear, Raichu. Thank you.”

“ _Raichu-Rai-Rai_.” She cackled.

Her scarlet eyes widened when they reached where the aquariums began and saw all of the tanks that were put on display there. Honestly whatever Water Type Pokémon that Lexi could think of she found them in one of the tanks. “Marvelous,” she gasped. “This is every Pokémon Researchers dream.”

“ _Azurill-Zu-Zu._ ” Azurill happily bounced in her arm at that the sight of all these Water Pokémon.

“I don’t think you’ve ever seen this many together, have you Azurill?”

Azurill shook her head. “ _Azurill._ ”

Lexi watched how Bonnie had her face squished against the glass to get a better look inside one of the tanks. A Relicanth swam in front of her, which spooked her so she fell back on the ground. “That scared me.”

Clemont laughed at his sister’s reaction. “That’s a Relicanth.”

Bonnie looked down at Dedenne in her bag. “Did that scare you too, Dedenne?”

“ _Ne-Ne-Ne-Ne_.”

Lexi extended her hand to lift her up. “Then maybe next time don’t press your face against the glass.” Bonnie grabbed her hand and stuck out her tongue, at which Lexi only giggled. “You’re a tease, Bonbon.”

As Bonnie ran to a different tank Lexi approached another one and she heard Azurill gasp at the sight of all of the Azurill, Marill, Azumarill in one of the tanks. Her bright black eyes widened. “ _Azurill. Azurill_.” She sang cheerfully. Some of the Marill and Azumarill came to the glass and pressed their paws against it. “ _Azurill-Zu-Zu_!”

Lexi held Azurill tighter. “That’s gonna be you one day, Azurill. You will evolve too.”

Azurill bounced up and down which made Lexi snicker. “ _Azurill. Azurill. Azurill_.”

With her friends she went to look at the tanks together, because it was much more fun that way than wandering off on your own.

The aquarium led them to a tunnel which led them right underneath a tank so they could walk underneath it. Lexi was beyond inspired to draw all of these Pokémon for her research because she was able to see them from all angles here.

“It’s like we’re all underwater,” Ash said.

Clemont peered through the glass. “You never get to see Water Type Pokémon from this angle. What a treat.”

“Yeah, right,” Serena agreed.

Clemont’s blue eyes were almost as blue as the water that surrounded them and Lexi became super aware of it when they stared directly into hers. “I can just tell by how you’re studying all of the Water Pokémon that you want to draw.”

Lexi laughed and sighed contently. “You sure know me well, Clemont. This for sure is the best way to study Water Type Pokémon.”

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu flapped with her arms.

“Hey, what’s that?” Serena asked, pointing upwards with her finger.

They all curiously looked to see what she meant only to see a huge Water Pokémon swimming just above the glass ceiling of the tunnel. “It’s a Mantine.” Ash chuckled.

“Awesome!”

“It’s gigantic,” Bonnie replied.

“Whoever designed this aquarium sure knows a lot about Water Type Pokémon,” Clemont said.

“Definitely. You can just tell by all of the detail that went into this place,” Lexi agreed.

They went to another room which was just passed the tunnel where a there was the top of an aquarium. A line of people was waiting for some Pokémon to arrive and they found out that a Piplup feeding show was about to occur. One caregiver walked in the front and a petit line of Piplup squabbled behind her.

“Aren’t they just adorable?” Lexi sighed gleefully.

“ ** _ **And now here’s a group of Piplup out for a little stroll**_**.”

One the Piplup went to the right towards Bonnie, who held its flippers. “Cutiepie.”

Serena pointed it in the right way. “Oops, wrong way.” And Piplup happily ran back to its friends. “Piplup are really friendly, aren’t they?”

“Pikachu and I know a Piplup who is really something else,” Ash replied.

They all watched how the Piplup jumped into the tank. When that part was over, they continued the path which led them further into the aquarium. They reached a part where everything was more spread out and there were a few shorter tanks with Magikarp in them so that people could peer into them.

“They do splash around a lot.” Ash put back his Pokédex into his pocket.

“You know many Magikarp live in the bay here,” an older man behind them said. He had a Chatot on his right shoulder.

“Huh, who are you?” Clemont asked politely.

“Just a friendly observer. Of course, there are many different types of Pokémon in the world. But Water Type Pokémon are surprisingly the second most common Type.” Azurill bounced up and down in Lexi’s arms because she wanted to play with Chatot but Lexi kept her close.

“Technically Normal Types are the most common Type,” Lexi replied, winking and smiling smugly.

“I never knew that,” Serena said.

The man raised a finger. “See there are different Types of Water Type Pokémon because they have adapted to the many different environments that are found in the ocean.”

“Man, that’s cool stuff,” Ash agreed.

“Did you see outside?”

“See what?”

The man escorted them outside the aquarium. “I meant this.” He pointed to an enormous golden Magikarp statue which was put there on display. It was unusual to say the least.

“A Magikarp statue,” Ash said.

“And it’s gold colored,” Clemont replied.

“It’s so big,” Bonnie said in awe.

Lexi chewed her cheek and straightened her glasses. “Why is it a Magikarp though?”

The old man put his hands into his pockets. “It’s a statue of the giant golden Magikarp.”

“So why did they make a statue for it?” Ash wondered.

“This Magikarp represents a dream for a lot of people. If you like to learn more, I suggest you speak to that gentleman over there. You see he’s the aquarium’s curator.” There was one man fishing at the beach. “I must be going now. He has great stories to tell.” He waved them farewell and walked away. They thanked him for his help.

“Let’s go,” Serena said.

“I do am quite curious about this golden Magikarp,” Lexi muttered as she and her friends made their way down the dock and across the beach. She called back her Raichu inside her Pokéball.

As they got closer to the shore Lexi got a better view of the man. He must’ve been in his sixties with a straw hat on his head. He had a fishing rod in his hands. “Yes. A bite!” He reeled when something tugged on his line. “It’s a big one. That’s for sure.” They stopped near the man to watch what he was going to pull in. The man groaned when he got hit with seaweed in his face which had gotten stuck on his lure.

“Excuse me,” Ash began. “Do you run the aquarium?”

He turned towards them and wiped the seaweed from his face. “Why yes. I do. My name is Rodman. Nice to meet you. I also like you to meet my partner Clauncher.” Clauncher was next to Rodman on that boulder.

“That’s one stunning Clauncher that you have there,” Lexi replied.

“It’s a Clauncher,” Clemont replied.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Clauncher, the Water Gun Pokémon. Clauncher fires compressed water from the arm un on its right claw and damages foes with the impact from the water**_**.” Clauncher dove down the boulder.

“We were curious about that giant golden Magikarp statue,” Serena said.

“Oh, that statue is amazing, isn’t it?” Rodman replied. “As a matter of fact, I’m trying to catch the real golden Magikarp right now.”

Lexi plopped her lips. “That sounds scientifically impossible.”

“There’s a real golden Magikarp?” Ash asked.

Rodman hummed. “According to local legends, yes.”

“So that explains why that amazing statue is on display,” Clemont figured.

Rodman threw his line. “The legend has been around for years. Long ago people spend lots of time freediving here. One day a free diver was shocked by a Starmy while underwater and came very close to drowning. Suddenly a mysterious giant golden Magikarp appeared out of nowhere and carried the free diver to shore, saving his life.”

Lexi marvelled at the thought . “At least now it makes sense.”

“Apparently the giant golden Magikarp has been spotted in this same area several other times. “

“That’s fascinating,” Clemont replied awestruck.

“You see the mayor is a very busy friendly man. So when I told him about the legend, he installed that golden Magikarp statue for the aquarium. My dream is to catch it for the aquarium, so children will have the opportunity to see it up close.” Rodman smiled. “That way everyone will enjoy the aquarium even more. After all the purpose of an aquarium is to educate and entertain, don’t ya think?”

Lexi smiled back. “I work at Sycamore Laboratory in Lumiose City so I can totally understand why it’s so important for you to educate others. That’s a significant dreamt to hold onto, sir.” Pikachu went to approach Clauncher who shunned away from it.

Rodman eyed her. “Then you know what I mean.” Something tugged on his line and he spurred alive. “Ah, I got a bite!” He dramatically lured in his line as the others watched in anticipation because perhaps this could be the legend. “It’s a big one!” When a Magikarp submerged from the water they all held their breath for a second until they realized it was only a regular one. Rodman sighed and released it. “It’s just a regular Magikarp.” He waved it goodbye. “Whenever I catch regular Magikarp I always release it back into the ocean.”

Ash suddenly had an idea. “I know. I’ll help you catch it.” Ever since Lexi had gotten to know Ash, she had gotten very familiar with this generous helpful side of him. He was always trying to help whoever needed it, and it suited him.

“Me too,” Serena said.

“I’d like to help too,” Clemont promised.

Rodman grinned. “Well, looks like I got myself a fishing team. I’ll give you a fishing rod to use, but I only brought three pairs with me.”

Lexi shrugged as she let go of Azurill who bounced on the beach. “Don’t you worry about me. I actually wanted to get some sketching done, but I appreciate the offer.” She took off her shoes and discarded them nearby as she sat down with her back against the boulder and searched her bag. Hoothoot was still asleep, so she quietly removed her sketchbook from it so she could draw. With all of the Water Type Pokémon she had just seen there were plenty of Pokémon to choose from. But she started with Clauncher since it was right next to her.

Whenever Lexi was drawing something, she became hyper-focused on her subjects and would often block out all of her surroundings. Sometimes that could be dangerous, but here she mainly missed how Serena was being taught the basics of fishing. And if Lexi had to choose between fishing or drawing it was a simple choice for her.

“What’s that?” Serena cried out, and Lexi couldn’t help but peek up from her sketchbook. The girl was rather uncertain about what to do next.

“Reel it in quick,” Ash explained.

She did her best. “I’m trying.”

“You got it, Serena,” Lexi encouraged her because she tell that Serena was just put on the spot.

“Could it be the giant golden Magikarp?” Rodman asked.

Ash and Clemont rushed to help her out. “We’ll give you a hand.” Together they tried to push the rod down so that Serena could pull. A Corsola submerged from the water, so it was not their golden Magikarp.

The Corsola landed on a rock in the water. “Serena, why don’t you Battle Corsola and try to catch it?” Ash suggested, which wasn’t a silly idea.

Clemont spread his arms. “If you want to catch it you should Battle it right away.”

“Right!” Serena threw her Pokéball. “Okay, Fennekin. Come on out.” As soon as Fennekin came out of the Pokéball Corsola fired a Water Gun, which had a dramatic impact on a Fire Type who was at a disadvantage, so Fennekin ran away from it and hid behind Serena who got sprayed by the water in her face. Corsola laughed and jumped back into the ocean.

“You shouldn’t have run away like that, Fennekin,” Ash said.

“You should’ve Battled instead,” Clemont replied. Fennekin only shook her head.

Serena laughed. “Well, it was all a bit sudden. Now next time for sure.”

Bonnie was hovering above Clauncher with her big blue eyes. “Wanna play?” Clauncher wasn’t the only one who got spooked by Bonnie’s loud voice but Lexi did as well. Dedenne began to prod Clauncher with its tail repeatedly which agitated the lobster Pokémon. It closed its claw on Dedenne’s tail who frantically sputtered to escape from the pain. “Hey! Stop fighting both of you!” Dedenne released a Thundershock. “Dedenne, stop it now!” In a reaction Clauncher flung Dedenne into the air and fired a Water Pulse at it. Dedenne landed with its face into the sand.

As Dedenne rushed towards it, Lexi followed. Bonnie pulled Dedenne out of the sand and saw that it was doing alright. “Bonnie, you okay?” She placed an arm around the girl’s shoulder. Azurill bounced on her tail and towards Dedenne to nudge her head against it, in a soothing manner.

“A bit shaken up.” She wrapped both arms around Lexi’s middle. “I didn’t think it was going to do that.”

“Clauncher, now you know better than to attack an aquarium patron,” Rodman scolded. Lexi turned her head and saw that Clemont, Serena and Ash were there too. “Clauncher could be a bit friendlier, I guess. It originally lived in the aquarium so everyone who visited us here could watch and interact with it. But Clauncher didn’t like to be looked at that way. It lost its appetite and I could tell it was getting sadder and sadder. So I decided to make it my Pokémon instead. Fortunately, it’s fine when it’s just the two of us.”

“I see,” Ash replied.

Dedenne tried to get closer to Clauncher for a second time. Clauncher only turned around when Bonnie shouted “Dedenne!” in warning so it returned. The girl still had her tiny arms around Lexi as Dedenne ran onto her shoulder. She let go of Lexi so that she could nuzzle Dedenne’s cheeks, and accidentally forgotten that was a mistake with that sort of Pokémon. She got Nuzzled with Electricity and fell into the sand.

“Did it happen again?” Lexi asked as she helped Bonnie back up.

“Bonnie, I told you Dedenne’s Nuzzle was dangerous, remember?” Clemont reminded her, smiling shyly.

“Sorry my brain’s numb,” the girl slurred.

Lexi went back to sketching some more Water Type Pokémon when Clemont began to tinker on one of his latest inventions, and she was well aware to leave him at peace when he was inventing. Azurill was resting in her lap.

“All done,” she heard him say after some time. “The future is now thanks to science. Clemontic Gear on!” That glint had returned to his glasses as he held a machine that resembled a Chinchou in his right hand. “Its name; ****No-Need-for-Water-Type-Pokémon-Food-Chinchou-Model-Magnikarp-Magnet****.”

He spoke so rapidly and the name was so long that Lexi was a bit dumbfounded. “What now?”

Bonnie wasn’t impressed. “Your names are pretty boring, but they say it all.”

“A soundwave inaudible to people will emit from Chinchou’s antenna all the way down of the bottom of the ocean,” he explained. “That soundwave has a naturally soothing effect on Magikarp so they’ll be attracted to and gather around my wonderful device.” Whenever Clemont was promoting his device he became all cocky and self-assured, which would fade whenever his machine failed or he slipped back to his normal shy and selfless self. “And that’s when we’ll reel them all in.”

“Wow, science is so amazing,” Ash replied.

Lexi smiled shyly, but wasn’t as convinced about this machine. “It sounds promising, Clemont.”

“ _Azurill. Zu_.” Azurill shook her head.

“You’re a genius,” Rodman complimented.

“Ah, shucks you flatter me.” Clemont was still smug. “Let’s get to it.” He placed the Chinchou into the water. “Power on.”

So far it did what Clemont had designed it would do and scanned for Water Type Pokémon. It was just that nothing happened for some time that Serena grew sceptical. “Do you think that thing will work?” A fin came above the surface right next to the Chinchou machine. “Is that a Magikarp?”

Lexi squinted her eyes. “No Serena. I believe that’s a Sharpedo. And that’s not a good thing. Sharpedo are exceptionally territorial.”

On cue Sharpedo fired a Water Gun in their direction and Lexi, Serena and Ash could barely jump aside on time. A whole school of Sharpedo began to attack the Chinchou machine and it blew up rather quickly. Clemont held the controller in his hands which exploded as well. When the smoke cleared his hair had turned into an afro.

“It didn’t work in a big way,” Bonnie sighed.

Clemont coughed out smoke. “It shouldn’t have attracted them. Just Magikarp.” The school of Sharpedo swam away.

“You tried, Clemont.” Lexi smiled. “That’s all you can do.”

While Lexi went back to drawing, Clemont began to work on his next invention that would work for sure according to him. He had even gone inside the aquarium to gather some details, so he was really putting his all into this next invention.

“All done,” he announced after at least an hour had gone by. “The future is still now thanks to science.”

“It’s time for take two,” Bonnie said at which Lexi giggled.

“Clemontic Gear on!” Where his first invention had been a Chinchou, this time he had chosen for a Lanturn. “ ** **Its name; This-Time-it-Will-Attract-Only-Magikarp-for-Certain-Lanturn-Model.**** ” He grinned cockily as his glasses glinted.

“Your names are still pretty boring, but they do say it all. Like them or not.”

Lexi took a deep breath. “Well, you have my interest.”

“Sure, it’s gonna work this time?” Serena hesitantly asked.

“Yes. I just ran extensive tests on the Magikarp inside the aquarium and discovered which soundwave they prefer,” Clemont clarified and Serena sighed unconvincingly. “This improved model will emit a special soundwave down to the bottom of the ocean. Basically, the same procedure as the Chinchou model.”

“It’s amazing that’s science is so amazing,” Ash replied.

Lexi’s gaze lingered to Serena’s for a moment who wasn’t buying it for a second time, before she looked back at Clemont. “Here’s to hoping.”

“Let’s get started then,” Clemont said.

“You’re sure about this?” Serena asked.

“Golden Magikarp come to me. Now!” He actually flung the Lanturn into the ocean this time which proved his determination to get it right. Like before its antenna went under the surface so they had to wait for any result. Rodman, Clemont, Serena and Ash continued their fishing.

“I’ve got a bite!” Rodman suddenly said, frantically pulling on his rod.

“Yeah, so do I,” Ash replied.

“I seem to have a bite too.” Clemont struggled to pull his line in.

“Alright, you can do it,” Bonnie cheered.

“Hey, I’ve got a bite,” Serena said.

Lexi’s scarlet eyes widened. “You’ve all got a bite at the same time? Maybe it’s the same Pokémon.” Whatever was pulling on their lines it was tugging with all of its might, because her friends were seriously struggling against it.

“ _Zu._ ” Azurill whined.

When something huge appeared from underneath the waves Lexi’s breath haltered. It was indeed a gigantic Magikarp and it appeared to be gold, with the sunlight beaming down on it. “Bless Arceus,” she muttered.

“We did! It’s a golden Magikarp!” Clemont, Rodman, Serena, Ash and Bonnie all shouted in unison.

“Amazing. It really does exist,” Ash replied awestruck.

Serena bounced up and down. “We really caught it! We really caught it!”

Clemont was all smiles. “Excellent! My new device worked!” 

Bonnie grinned. “Great job big brother.”

But happened next wasn’t supposed to happen but the lid on the top swung open. A normal Magikarp didn’t have a lid. What was even worse was how Team Rocket’s heads came through it, and made Lexi nauseous to see their mugs again.

“Please don’t tell me you losers have been following us here.” Lexi tiresomely rubbed her temples once Team Rocket had finished their motto.

“Can’t you see we’re trying to catch the golden Magikarp?” Jessie cried out. “Get yourself in someone else’s way for a change.”

“Those guys are always messing everything up,” Ash said.

“Well who are those guys?” Rodman asked.

“They’re bad guys who steal people’s Pokémon!” Clemont explained.

Team Rocket retreated inside their machine and lurched with their claws towards Clauncher to catch it. Since Lexi was still standing there as well, she pushed it aside so it wouldn’t get caught. Clauncher continued to dodge all of Team Rocket’s attempts.

“ _Azurill!_ ”

Lexi turned her head and saw that the claws went towards Azurill who had gotten stuck with her legs inside the sand so she couldn’t move aside from an earlier catching attempt. In an instant Lexi threw herself in front of Azurill to shield her and to protect her. That’s when the claw struck her instead and it hit her against her left side, and she got shoved backwards across the sand.

“Lexi!” she heard Clemont shout frantically, with his voice cracking as if it broke.

Her eyes fell close from the impact. “It’s okay!” she shouted over the sounds of the fighting so that Clemont wouldn’t risk his life to get to her. Dedenne had meanwhile been caught by Team Rocket and Pikachu and Clauncher with Ash and Rodman’s help were fighting against the machine. As Lexi tried to sit upright and rub the sand from her eyes, she saw that Azurill was right in front of her. She bit her tongue when Azurill began to glow in a beautiful white light which covered the whole length of her body. Her body became taller and bigger, as paws appeared next to her side. When the lights faded her precious Azurill had evolved into a beautiful white and blue Marill.

“ _Marill! Marill! Marill! Marill! Marill! Marill!_ ” Marill happily waved with her arms towards Lexi.

“Hi there, Marill. Aren’t you beautiful?” Lexi had tears of joy in her scarlet eyes as she picked Marill up in her arms. “I can’t believe you just evolved! You’re a true miracle, Marill! Marvellous!”

When Lexi heard an explosion when the Magikarp machine got blown up by Pikachu’s Thunderbolt she saw Team Rocket disappearing into the horizon. Bonnie thanked Clauncher for saving Dedenne. With everyone being safe it was then that the others focused their attention on Lexi and her newly evolved Marill.

Clemont did rush towards her and knelt next to her. “Lexi, did you hurt yourself?” he asked fearfully as he checked her injuries.

She shook her head. “Don’t worry. It’s probably just a few bruises.”

“ _Marill. Marill. Marill_.” Marill waved with her arms. Lexi was still holding her.

Clemont held his glasses as he took a closer look. “The friendship between you and Marill must’ve been exceptionally strong for it to evolve into a Marill like that.” He grinned as he scratched Marill behind her ear.

“What do you mean by that?” Serena asked curiously.

“Some Pokémon need to have a high level of friendship with their trainer for it to evolve. Like Azurill needs it to become a Marill,” Lexi explained proudly. “Marill must’ve realized how much I care for her when I saved her life.”

“ _Marill_!” She hysterically nodded with her head. She jumped out of Lexi’s arms and ran towards Dedenne and Pikachu so that they could play together.

“It’s so cute!” Bonnie squealed as Marill ran passed her. “Lexi, I can take care of it for you, can’t it?”

Lexi let out a sarcastic laugh at that. Clemont was still next to her and she surprised him by quickly pulling him in for an embrace. “You’re too good for me, Clemont.”

“No, we’re perfect for another.” When he replied that she could hear him backtrack. “Uhm, what. I mean. Uhm.”

“Stop it. Or you’ll clog an artery. You’re my best friend, and you’re wonderful to me.” She pulled back and ruffled his hair. “Also, your final invention was brilliant. You’re certainly improving. You’re already one fine scientist. Go you.”

He blushed at her comment. It was clear that he wasn’t sure how to reply to her compliment and she understood that. He did help her back on her feet. By the time that everyone decided to call it quits for the day it was already dusk.

“I guess it’s time to call it a day,” Rodman said.

“I’m sorry for all the trouble you had to go through,” Ash replied.

“And for that we weren’t able to help much,” Serena said.

Ash handed him back his rod. “Thank you for lending us your fishing rods.”

“You kids go on and keep them. I’m certain they’ll come in handy someday,” Rodman assured them, which was incredibly generous.

“That’s too kind,” Lexi said.

“Wow, really? Thank you so much,” Ash responded.

“We’ll take good care of them,” Serena promised.

“We apricate it.” Clemont smiled.

They all turned their heads when they heard something large splashing in the water. A gigantic golden Magikarp had jumped up into mid-air. It almost glowed in the sunlight. Everyone gasped as it hung there for a moment before it dove back underwater. It truly was an astonishing sight.

“Was that real?” Lexi uttered in bewilderment as Marill jumped into her arms.

“Was that it?” Ash asked gobsmacked.

Rodman let out a joyous scream because this confirmed his very dream. The golden Magikarp was no legend, but actual reality. “The legend is really true!” He threw away his rod as he spread his arms in ecstasy. He began to dance on the sand. “Yes, it’s true!” The others cheered and high fived one another at this discovery.

“It does exist!” Clemont exclaimed in wonderment.

“Happy! Happy! Everybody’s happy!” Bonnie bounced up and down.

After that discovery it was time for them to part ways. “Gotta go,” Ash announced.

“We’ll be back,” Bonnie promised.

“Good. And I will have caught the golden Magikarp by the time I see you next!” Rodman clenched his hands.

“We look forward to it,” Serena said.

“Can’t wait to see that,” Lexi replied, grinning.

They waved their goodbyes as they turned around and went on their way. Marill running along on the shore.


	23. Coming Back into the Cold!

Since Ash had seen Viola’s Battle against Grant at the Battle Chateau, he had been determined to train at all times to prepare for their upcoming Gym Battle if they would make it to Cyllage City. Right now, they were still at Ambrette Town where they were staying at a Pokémon Center. Ash was training with his Fletching against Froakie on the Battlefield outside while the others stood on the side-line.

Lexi had grown a bit tired from watching all of the Battling and was brushing Raichu on a table nearby. She had already cleaned and taken care of her other Pokémon. Hoothoot was hopping over the table, and touched Marill with his wings. When he folded them around Marill Lexi could only sigh delightfully at the sight.

“You two warm my heart.” Her grin was so wide it covered her whole face. Vivillon flapped with his yellow wings in front of her face while Raichu waved with her paws to tell her that they disagreed with her. “All of my Pokémon warm my heart and I love all of you. You should know that all by now. No need to fret, you bunch of cuties.” 

“ _Hoohoohooooohoooooo,_ ” Hoothoot sang cheerfully.

“ _Vivillon. Vivillon._ ” Vivillon chittered.

“ _Raichu-Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai_.” Raichu smiled.

“ _Marill! Marill! Marill! Marill!_ ” Marill bounced up and down.

Her Pokémon simultaneously went to her. While Raichu and Marill jumped into her lap, Hoothoot landed on her shoulder and Vivillon landed on her back. They wrapped their wings or arms around her from all sides.

It truly overwhelmed Lexi how fortunate she was with her Pokémon and that she couldn’t wish for better partners. They loved her and trusted her more than anything, and that gave her inner courage to keep going. Because they were here for her. And she would never have to doubt that.

“You’re all turning me into a soggy mess.”

Their embrace broke when they heard someone clapping. Lexi saw how no one other than Alexa approached Ash now that his training had ended. “Those Pokémon are sure looking good,” she said. Helioptile was on her shoulder.

Ash laughed. “Ah, Alexa!”

“Good to see you. It’s been a while. You all look well.”

Lexi returned Vivillon and Marill into their Pokéball’s, while Hoothoot dove into her bag. The tip of his wings stuck out of them a bit. Raichu floated on her tail and remained close to Lexi as she went over to the others to follow the rest of the conversation.

“Thanks,” Ash replied.

“It’s good to see you again, Alexa.” Lexi grinned, with her hands on her hips.

“So you decided to travel along with Ash as well I see,” Alexa guessed.

Serena nodded. “Right. And so much has happened since I’ve made that choice.”

“And we’re all more than pleased that Serena decided to come along. It’s much more fun this way,” Lexi replied cheerfully.

“I can imagine.” Alexa chuckled. Helioptile hopped from her shoulder and went to play with Raichu, Dedenne and Pikachu.

“So Alexa, what brings you here anyway?” Ash asked curiously.

“You saw Viola at the Battle Chateau, right?”

“Yeah. Everyone knows how strong Viola is, but she still lost to Grant.”

“That wasn’t easy for. Poor dear.” Alexa winked. “She does not like losing one bit. Then Viola told me that your next stop was going to be the Cyllage City Gym. I needed to come this way to do some research for an article I’ve been working on and I was hoping to bump into you, so voila here I am.” She winked again.

“What kind of article?” Clemont asked with interest.

“I’m writing about the fossil lab.”

Lexi bit her lip. “So you’re going there?”

“What’s the fossil lab?” Ash wondered doubtfully.

“The fossil lab in Ambrette Town is a very famous facility,” Clemont explained.

Bonnie tugged on her brother’s jumpsuit. “What kind of place is a fossil lab anyway?”

He looked down at her. “It’s a place where researchers study the fossils of Pokémon from ancient times.” He grabbed his glasses. “Their goal is to learn as much as they can about how Pokémon lived then.”

“That sounds complicated.” Bonnie’s face went sour.

“So it would be perfect for Lexi,” Serena figured and winked.

“You have no idea, Serena. There is still very little known about Pokémon who lived thousands of years ago.” Lexi squealed a little as she dreamed away. “As a researcher I’ve always been exceptionally curious to learn as much as I can about Pokémon, and studying fossils sounds like a true dream.”

“Recently the researchers made a big discovery and that’s what I’m writing my article about!” Alexa exclaimed.

Lexi’s scarlet eyes widened. “Oh! They made discovery! That could mean anything though.”

“A big discovery. I wonder what it is,” Ash said curiously.

Alexa chuckled. “I know. Why not come with me if you like?” Helioptile climbed back onto her shoulder. “You’ll be astounded!”

Lexi bounced up and down. “Can we? That would be so incredible!”

“That would be great,” Ash replied.

“Going there would be such a treat,” Clemont agreed. His gaze locked with Lexi’s for a moment who was equally as excited as he was.

Serena on the other hand didn’t understand the appeal of it. “But aren’t fossils like bones and rocks and stuff? I don’t think I get the appeal.”

“You can’t be serious, can you?” Clemont was flabbergasted by her reply and wanted to proof her wrong. He got exceptionally close to her face and pointed with his finger. “Don’t you see? Fossils are filled with fun. Not to mention science!” He beamed with excitement.

“Oh great,” Serena muttered dryly.

Lexi grabbed Clemont’s lower arm to pull him out of her way. “I’m just as ecstatic about all of this as you are, Clemont, but you shouldn’t overwhelm Serena like that. That makes her uncomfortable.”

He realized what she meant and laughed shyly as he scratched the back of his head with his other hand. “Sorry. You’re right, Lexi. I got carried away with my emotions.” He turned towards her so that everybody else could talk without them. “Can you believe that we’re actually going to visit these researchers? That’s already a once in a life time opportunity for you and me.” 

She addressed him the warmest smile that she could muster. “It sounds like a dream, Clemont. There is just a whole part of the history of this world when it comes to these Pokémon that have gone extinct that we don’t know anything about. So getting a glimmer into that world is already more than I can ask. I’m just glad that you and I can do this together. It’s such a privilege.” She enfolded him into an embrace.

“Absolutely, it’s a joy to do this with you.” His warm breath brushed against her cheek and she shivered in his arms. “I want to experience all of this with you.”

“We will.” She broke their embrace since it was time to them to depart as they went on their way to Ambrette Fossil lab, never straying far from Clemont. She loved her friends, but this was something that was incredibly important to her and Clemont, and that was knowledge about Pokémon and the mystery of fossils. They had spent hours and hours discussing this when they had been younger. So it was of that much value to them.

When they saw the laboratory it already appeared to be around the same size as Sycamore Laboratory where Lexi had grown up in. Only this existed of separate buildings for everything which were connected by hallways.

As they stood on the front steps one of the researchers came out to greet them. “Welcome to the fossil lab everyone. My name is Thaddeus and I’m a researcher here.”

“I’m Alexa and I’m the reporter writing the article. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Alexa replied.

The others also bowed their head and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” simultaneously.

“The pleasure is mine.” Thaddeus stepped aside. “Right this way please.” They followed the researcher into the laboratory. As the automatic glass doors closed behind them Lexi felt anticipation rushing through her veins. She simply couldn’t help it. This was that research part inside of her that busted alive whenever she was presented information about Pokémon.

The entrance lobby was bigger than she had anticipated and seemed to go on for quite some time. There were plenty of display cases where fossils were being displayed. Raichu didn’t want to knock anything over so she floated on the back of Lexi’s shoulder and held on. Lexi simply could only stare at whatever was in front of her. This was such a treat.

“Wow!” Clemont gasped next to her as he held his glasses. “Look at that, Lexi! These are all fossils of Pokémon who lived in ancient times.”

Her jaw dropped as she grabbed hold of his lower arm for support as she took a closer look at those fossils. “I had never thought that so many fossils have been found back. I had always assumed that it was only a few, but that theory is proven wrong. Isn’t this fascinating?”

“So awesome,” Ash agreed. “I can’t believe they found so many fossils.”

Lexi and Clemont stayed near another as they took their time to observe these fossils as best they could. “It’s hard to imagine what these Pokémon looked like when they were still alive by simply staring at their fossils,” she uttered, straightening her glasses.

“I know right. There is a huge difference in these fossils here, like some are clearly from different continents of the world so they lived in different environments. But that’s all that they tell us,” Clemont replied. “This leaves so much left to our imagination.” He smiled vivaciously when he saw how Lexi’s face lit up by simply studying these types of fossils.

“This is better than reality, isn’t it Clemont?” she grinned widely, her scarlet eyes sparkling.

“Sure thing, Lexi. I cannot describe this.”

They went to ask Thaddeus a couple of questions about the fossils and he was more than willing to answer those for them, which was an incredibly honour for them. This was providing their childhood questions with answers.

Eventually Thaddeus took them out of the lobby and to a hallway where their big discovery was about to be shown to them. Filled with curiosity, anticipation and energy Lexi was so full of life, and was dying to know what this discovery could possibly be. The fossils had already blown her mind. It was formidable.

“Now before I take you into the next room please put on this cold weather gear.” Thaddeus each gave them a thick warm coat to wear.

“Cold weather gear?” Ash repeated puzzled.

Lexi assisted Bonnie with getting into hers and ruffled her golden hair. “You look like a walking marshmallow, Bonbon.”

“That’s exactly how I feel.” Bonnie giggled cheerfully.

Everyone put on their gear as they followed Thaddeus who led them into the next room. When Lexi stepped into snow she was at stupefaction. With the temperature inside this room being so chilly she had no clue as to why there needed to be snow everywhere. Her brain was numb.

“What is this place?” Serena asked, shivering.

Lexi gazed around the room in marvel. Raichu was still on her shoulder despite the cold. “I wonder why there’s snow everywhere. It’s almost whimsical. What could possibly be inside here?”

“It’s like a gigantic freezer in here,” Clemont stated.

“Freezer?” Bonnie repeated. She eyed Dedenne who she had hidden inside her coat. “Dedenne, are you okay?” Dedenne’s head peeped out, it shivered and then dove back into the warmth of her coat.

“Sorry. We’ve set the room temperature for the comfort of the Pokémon in here,” Thaddeus informed.

Ash, Bonnie, Serena, Lexi and Clemont all ran through the room to check it out. Ash had tripped over some slippery snow and a Pokémon that Lexi had never seen came to sniff at him. Her heart jolted at the sight, because she knew what this Pokémon its name was but it didn’t make sense inside her brain how it was here.

It had an icy blue skin and a long neck, with four round legs. It was unlike any Pokémon Lexi was familiar with. It could only be described as beautiful. An Amaura.

“W-w-what’s that?” Ash asked when it nuzzled against him. “Who’s that Pokémon?”

They all went closer to have a look. “Wow! An Amaura!” Clemont exclaimed in bewilderment and admiration. “It’s a Pokémon from ancient times believed to have lived in a frozen area of the Kalos region. Way way up north.”

Lexi was at complete marvel as her brain was unable to form a complete sentence. Her jaw had dropped an inch as her eyes followed Amaura’s movements. Her dad had first introduced her to whatever information that was available about Amaura and its evolution Aurorus from when he had conducted a study on them, but since so little was known about them his research had faltered until more knowledge had been released. And here was an Amaura actually moving. It couldn’t be a reality.

“Lexi! You look like you’re going to faint.” Clemont had turned towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders so that their gazes were transfixed. “Are you doing alright?”

Slowly, she nodded. “I just cannot comprehend that this is real. I mean my dad researched Amaura and Aurorus for some time and his study had failed because there were limited resources about them. And here’s an Amaura right now while they’re supposed to be extinct. It’s hard to wrap my mind around.”

“I understand what you mean. It’s almost surreal. But this is reality, Lexi.” He pulled her in for a brief embrace to reassure her.

“Your dad?” Thaddeus asked curiously when they broke apart. “Is he also a researcher?”

Lexi turned her head to meet his gaze. “My dad is Professor Sycamore so yes, he’s a researcher. He has been training me as one as well my whole life.”

“Wow. I wasn’t aware that the accomplished Professor of our region had a daughter. Now it makes sense why you’re so ecstatic and baffled to be here.”

She smiled shyly. “It’s a great honour to see this. But how is it possible?”

He cleared his throat and eyed Amaura. “This is an Amaura. These Pokémon have been extinct since long long ago.”

The ground began to shake and Serena shrieked. “What? What’s that?”

Another Pokémon stepped from out of the trees and behind Amaura where it let out a roar. Lexi blinked and took in a deep breath. “You have an Aurorus as well?”

“It’s huge!” Bonnie exclaimed in awe.

“Amaura and Aurorus?” Clemont grinned brightly. “They’re alive!”

Lexi laughed at the sight. “My dad is never going to believe this. I don’t think I can.” She had to draw them as soon as she could, but in this weather her fingers couldn’t be moved so she had to be patient. This way she could observe them.

“This must be the big discovery,” Serena figured. “Not fossils, but real living Pokémon.”

“That’s right.” Alexa recorded them with her camera. “I wanted to do some reporting on them.”

“Our fossil lab sent an excavating group that discovered something in a glacier far to the north,” Thaddeus explained. “And what we restored from that frozen sail fossil is what you now see in front of you.”

Clemont held his glasses. “Incredible! Being able to see a living Amaura and Aurorus with my very own eyes!”

Lexi bit her cheek. “It’s almost like a beautiful dream, isn’t it?”

He barked out a laugh. “It sure is. But it’s a million times better than that.”

Amaura nuzzled its nose against Ash, letting it know that it wanted to play. “You see they lived in an area with very few enemies,” Thaddeus clarified. “And as a result, they’re very trusting and friendly.” He petted Aurorus to proof his point.

“Of course, you couldn’t have known that just by looking at a fossil,” Clemont said.

“It sure is easier to gain knowledge about them this way,” Lexi replied.

“Right,” Thaddeus agreed. “And because we’re able to observe Amaura and Aurorus like this we may learn a lot more about other ancient Pokémon.”

“That’s incredible.”

The others all asked Amaura for a hug and when it gave a hug to Clemont, Lexi’s heart jolted inside her chest. It was one of the most precious things she had ever seen and that blissful smile on Clemont’s face and his laugh when Amaura nuzzled closer against him was something that would be embedded inside her brain forever. “Ahaha. This is absolutely incredible.”

When it was Lexi’s turn for a hug, she was slightly nervous because this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for her, but that faded when Amaura pressed its head against her cheek and she felt its cold skin. It was the cutest thing. “I will treasure this always, Amaura,” she promised. “So cool!” When Amaura pulled back Raichu hopped onto Amaura’s back so that they could play together.

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai_.”

Alexa approached Thaddeus. “Thaddeus, can you tell us some of the things you’ve learned so far from this discovery?”

“I’d be happy too.”

Bonnie, Clemont, Ash and Lexi had meanwhile began a snowball fight with Amaura and threw snowballs towards it. Amaura happily chased after them. Clearly it was pleased to be playing with new faces.

Serena was shivering and held her coat tighter. “I feel frozen. It’s so cold.”

“Huh? Really?” Ash asked. “Well not me. I feel warm as toast.”

She chuckled. “Of course, he’s been running around like crazy.”

“I’m not surprised you’re cold,” Alexa replied. “We’ve been in here for a while. Let’s head out and warm up. Okay?”

Bonnie pouted. “Ah, but I still wanna play with Amaura.”

“Bonbon, you’re forgetting that it’s freezing inside here and that can be dangerous for us,” Lexi reminded her.

Clemont placed a hand on her right shoulder. “You got to think about Dedenne. We have to make sure it doesn’t catch a cold.”

Bonnie sighed. “Amaura, we’ve gotta go. But we’ll be back.”

“Precisely,” Lexi said as Raichu got back onto her shoulder. “And then you can play with it some more.”

They took a break at a coffee room where they took off their orange coats and warmed themselves up next to the heating. Thaddeus gave them hot chocolate and cookies as they asked him more questions. Lexi had returned Raichu to her Pokéball to give it some rest. She drew Amaura and Aurorus as detailed as she possibly could. She had to show these drawings to her dad when she would see him again because he’d be very interested to see those. He’d be thrilled.

They weren’t exactly sitting there long, not longer than twenty minutes, when several of the scientists began to run through the laboratory. Alexa, Clemont, Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Lexi all went outside to see what causing the commotion. They were shocked to see that there was a hole in the wall where the door had been earlier and how some of the scientists were trying to keep Aurorus inside by pushing it back. 

Another researcher ran towards them. “It’s terrible. Some strange people just carried of Amaura in a truck.”

“They did? No,” Ash replied.

“What kind of sick individual could do such a thing? No one could have known that Amaura and Aurorus were here,” Lexi said baffled. 

“Oh no. We have got to recover Amaura right away of else,” Thaddeus fearfully replied.

“What do you mean or else?” Alexa wondered.

“Amaura can’t handle warm temperatures. For a short time, it can help keep its body temperature down by producing its own cold air. But if Amaura is in a warm place for long.”

“If that happens? Then what?” Ash asked.

Thaddeus his gaze met Lexi’s for a second and he knew she understood his fears. “Amaura will keep on getting weaker,” he said. “It’s in big trouble!”

“We got to save it!” Bonnie insisted. “We’ve got to!”

He sighed. “But we have no idea which way they went.”

Aurorus had managed to get through the hole and stepped outside. It was frantically kicking and trashing. “Aurorus, what’s wrong?” Ash asked.

It roared deeply and an aurora appeared in the sky. “Amaura is creating that,” Thaddeus said. “When Amaura cries it affects the magnetic waves in the upper atmosphere and an aurora appears.”

“So that means Amaura is somewhere over in the direction of that aurora, correct?” Clemont assumed.

Lexi took a deep breath. “Do you think it did this so that it can leave some sort of trail for us to follow?”

“Correct,” Thaddeus confirmed.

Aurorus chased after it. “Aurorus knows Amaura needs help,” Serena said.

“But it’s too dangerous.”

“We’ll go with Aurorus too,” Ash promised. “We got to do something. Quick! We got to save Amaura!”

The others diligently agreed with that plan and with Alexa they gave chase after Aurorus so they knew which direction to look in since the aurora was still in the sky.

Time was of the essence so they were running as fast as they could as the sky turned orange, which meant that the sun was about to set on them. It would be a bit trickier for them to search for Amaura in the dark.

Aurorus eventually came to a halt. “Aurorus, what’s up?” Ash wondered.

Serena pointed at the sky. “What’s happening to the aurora?”

“It’s disappearing,” Bonnie stated.

“But then we don’t know where Amaura is,” Lexi replied doubtfully.

“Since the aurora is produced from Amaura’s cries it can’t mean anything good,” Clemont replied, and that struck fear in Lexi.

“Without the cold something bad must be happening,” Alexa said.

Ash placed his hand on Aurorus’ side. “Don’t worry, Aurorus. We’ll get Amaura back safely. No doubt.”

They had no choice but to keep on walking. It wasn’t long until night had fallen and they were left with the minimum light to work with. The road that they had followed came to a stop next to a river. “The road stops here,” Alexa said.

“But which way did the truck go?” Ash asked.

Lexi looked closely at the ground. “I cannot see any tracks here which tells us where they went. It’s like they faded or something.”

“We got to find Amaura,” Bonnie pleaded with big eyes.

Aurorus stood on its hind legs and cried out, its frills shaking. “I believe that it’s trying to contact Amaura.”

“It’s calling out to Amaura,” Alexa replied.

“I wonder if Amaura hears Aurorus,” Bonnie said hesitantly.

Clemont placed his hands on both her shoulders. “We can only hope that its loud enough.”

“It has to be,” Serena said. Another aurora appeared in the night sky. “Look the aurora is back!”

Lexi stood next to Aurorus and placed her hand on its side. “Amaura heard you, Aurorus. Your call came through. And we’re going to save it.” Aurorus roared with hope at her promise.

“Amaura is across the river,” Ash stated grimly.

Aurorus wasn’t daunted by that and used one of its powerful Ice Type Attacks to freeze the entire river. “Would you look at that,” Lexi uttered in wonder.

“Aurorus froze the whole river,” Serena said.

Aurorus stepped onto it and they followed it cautiously so they wouldn’t slip on the slippery ice. As they made it to the other side of the river bank the aurora faltered in the sky.

“The aurora is fading!” Serena shouted.

“That can only mean something is happening to Amaura,” Lexi frightfully assumed.

“Yeah, but Amaura has got to be close by,” Clemont panted from the back.

They ran through the trees where they saw the truck. “Okay, you’ve got to be the ones who stole Amaura!” Ash shouted. “Who are you?”

As soon as they turned around Lexi exhaled because it was Team Rocket again. There was no need for them do their motto because she knew every word of it, and she assumed they only did it to agonize them.

“ _Blablabla_ ,” Lexi cut them off somewhere halfway through it. “Where is Amaura?”

“It’s incredibly rude to interrupt someone, female twerpette,” Jessie replied.

“It’s even ruder to steal a Pokémon that doesn’t belong to you. Yet here you are again.”

“Amaura is a very precious restored ancient Pokémon,” Jessie said as if that explained their actions.

“One that will be put to good use,” James added.

Ash clenched his fist. “I won’t let you!”

“Then let’s see what you’ve got, young twerp,” Jessie taunted him.

“Ash, we’ve got to hurry,” Clemont interfered. “Let’s do this fast!”

“Only in your dreams,” James muttered.

“Alright, Chespin. Let’s go!” Clemont threw his Pokéball from which Chespin came out. James called out his Inkay. “Use Pin Missile!”

“ _Che-Pin_!” It leaped into the sky and fired its pins directly at Inkay.

While they were Battling Alexa, Lexi, Serena and Bonnie approached the truck to release Amaura. Only as they got closer Meowth blocked their way. “Oh, no ya don’t!”

“Out of our way! We don’t have the time! Fennekin, let’s go!” Serena threw her Pokéball from which Fennekin appeared. “Alright, Hidden Power!”

Meowth wasn’t the greatest Battler but he stopped Fennekin’s Hidden Power with his Fury Attack. “You and your furball are out of luck!”

Lexi was about to use one of her own Pokémon to assist Serena when Aurorus stepped forward. It used a Blizzard Attack directly on Meowth, who immediately froze at the spot. “You’re a lifesaver, Aurorus!” Lexi exclaimed.

Alexa opened the doors of the truck where Amaura was revealed to be inside. It was lying motionless on the ground inside a cage, clinging to life. “Amaura!” Bonnie cried. “Ash, it’s in here!”

“Hurry before it’s too late!” Alexa told them.

“It doesn’t have that long,” Lexi realized.

Ash continued to fight Team Rocket with Pikachu, but Aurorus helped them out and froze Team Rocket solid. With a final Thunderbolt Team Rocket was send flying away and they could focus on urgent matters.

Lexi and Alexa cautiously tried to help Amaura out of the truck, but it was struggling to stand. “Hang in there, Amaura,” Bonnie said.

It had lost a lot of strength due to the warm temperature and fell to its side. “Amaura’s temperature has gotten much too high,” Alexa clarified.

“There are no more colours in its brows,” Lexi noticed, petting Amaura’s chin in a way to comfort it somehow.

The others rushed over there. “We got to get it back to the lab now,” Alexa insisted.

They turned their heads when Aurorus came closer. It knelt next to Amaura and pressed its body against it. “What’s it going to do?” Clemont asked.

“Maybe it somehow can share its body heat?” Lexi guessed doubtfully.

Cold air came out Aurorus body and filled the air around them. Clemont held his glasses in one hand. “I see! Aurorus is chilling the air to help Amaura cool down.”

“That’s something I had never thought would be possible.” Lexi was perplexed when the colours were restored to Amaura’s brows. Amaura had no problem to lift its head up. “Amaura has gotten its strength back now that it’s chilled down.”

“Thank goodness,” Alexa replied. “Amaura looks a whole lot better now.”

“That was great Aurorus!” Ash called out as Amaura and Aurorus got back to their feet.

“Now hurry and let’s get back to the fossil lab.”

They turned their heads when they heard a truck approaching. “Look, it’s a truck!”

“That’s a huge relief,” Lexi replied.

Thaddeus was driving the truck. There was enough space for both Aurorus and Amaura in the back of it. The others all had a seat in the front as Thaddeus drove them back to the fossil lab. Once everyone had their orange coats back on and the door of the room was closed again it was a wonderful feeling.

“Are you back to feeling great, Amaura?” Ask asked.

Amaura approached them with Thaddeus. “Amaura’s body temperature is back to normal. And we’re so glad.” He petted Amaura’s neck.

“You’re all better, yey!” Bonnie cheered.

“That’s wonderful news,” Lexi replied with a chuckle.

“Sorry, it’s been rough,” Clemont said as Amaura rushed passed him towards Aurorus who hugged each other. Alexa went closer to record some more footage.

Amaura went back to playing again. “Ash, you’re so lucky. I want to get nuzzled too!” Bonnie insisted jealously. And Amaura came to her instantly, so the girl eagerly hugged her. “Hey, that’s cold!”

“Can I get a hug too, Amaura?” Lexi asked, which Amaura did. Its skin still felt chilly against her own as it nuzzled against her for a couple of seconds. And Lexi took all of it for granted.

“Me too!” Serena said and threw her arms around Amaura for a moment or two. “Oh that is cold. Love it!”

“It’s almost like hugging a snowman isn’t it?” Lexi laughed joyfully.

“I can’t say that I’ve ever done that,” Serena replied, giggling.

Clemont smiled. “Say, mind if I join in?” He chuckled as Amaura hugged him.

“I think it’s the perfect time for a snowball fight,” Ash insisted and who could argue with that? With Aurorus watching over them they had a playful snowball fight, as Amaura happily chased after them.

And how many people could say that they had played in the snow with an Amaura?


	24. An Undersea Place to Call Home!

The sound of the waves rolling onto the shore was something that Lexi was convinced she was going to miss once they would leave Ambrette Town. During the week that they had been here she spend tons of her time at the beach so that her Marill could play in the waves and swim, while Ash was training for his upcoming Gym Battle.

The group was currently eating lunch on the beach from the sandwiches that Clemont had made for them while Lexi had prepared the Pokémon food. It was just a delight to spend time like this with her friends and her Pokémon.

Ash got to his feet. “That was great. Thanks. Now time to train! Let’s do some more work on Quick Attack and Double Team so we can be ready for Grant’s Rock Tomb.

Lexi took a sip from her tea. “Again? You’ve been training nonstop for the last week?”

“We cannot train enough if we want to win against Grant his Onix, Lexi. I have to be thorough.”

Serena rummaged in her bag. “Before that, why don’t we have a little fun with this?” She held out her pink fishing rod.

“That’s one of the rods we got at Ambrette Aquarium,” Ash noticed.

“Yep. We are at the beach. Too much training will only stress you out.”

Bonnie cheered. “She’s right. And maybe you’ll catch a really really cute Pokémon.”

“I take it that’s why you want them to fish?” Lexi smirked.

“You got me, Lexi.” Bonnie giggled, raising her hands.

“Right. Like with that Corsola,” Serena said.

Clemont rose as well. “You already have a Froakie, Ash. But if you catch another Water Type, you’ll probably have a much easier time when you go up against Grant, who uses Rock Types.”

Lexi lowered her cup. “That sounds like a meaningful plan.”

“Now you’re talking. Great. What do you say we get our rod?” Ash asked Pikachu, who raised its hands.

That’s how Clemont, Serena and Ash all ended up fishing on a large boulder on the shore with Bonnie curiously on the background. Lexi wasn’t quite up for that so sat down at the center of that boulder to do a bit of sketching. Marill was running around on the beach, happily hopping along.

Ash was the first one who got a tug. “I’ve got a bite! Man, this thing’s pretty strong!” He was struggling to reel it in.

“Oh, goodie! Goodie!” Bonnie cried excitedly. “What could it be? Corsola? A Clamperl? A Waillord?”

“Bonbon, I don’t think that it will be psychically possible to reel a Waillord in considering that they’re the largest Pokémon found so far after all,” Lexi uttered skeptically without looking up from her drawing.

“I’m going to catch it no matter what!” Ash frantically reeled on his rod. Lexi did look up when she heard something splashing in the water. Whatever Ash reeled in was small and appeared to be a bundle of kelp.

“Too bad,” Serena said. “It’s just a bunch of kelp.”

Clemont held his glasses. “Not true. He really caught something.”

“You’re right.” Lexi leaned in closer. “I believe that’s a Skrelp.”

Ash brought his face awfully close and the Skrelp Double Slapped him with its tail into his face. Ash was able to pull it from his face. “That hurt! Man, I didn’t know you were a Pokémon.” Now that the kelp had fallen off it was more obvious that was a Water Type Pokémon.

“Hey, it’s hurt,” Bonnie noticed. “Wait. I’ve got a bandage.” She placed a bandage on Skrelp’s forehead. “Hmm. There. It will be fine now.”

“Well, Bonnie. You’ll make a fine Pokémon caretaker someday,” Lexi replied at which the girl grinned widely and hugged Lexi for a second or three.

The others looked at Skrelp to see it up close. It thrashed in Ash’s arms and flung back into the ocean. “ _Marill. Marill_ ,” Marill sighed.

Ash pulled out of Pokédex to check. “ _Skrelp, the Mock Kelp Pokémon. Skrelp camouflages itself as rotten kelp while it stores up energy until it’s able to evolve.” He lowered his Pokédex._ “Huh, I’ve never seen a Skrelp before.”

Without a warning Skrelp started to fire at them. Lexi was able to grab Marill before it got hit as they all gdove behind the boulder to take cover.

“Why is it so mad?”

“Maybe it thinks we’re its enemies,” Serena considered.

“We’re not,” Clemont replied.

“It might not be accustomed to humans,” Lexi said as Marill buried her head inside her chest. “If it only ever lived down in the ocean then it hasn’t seen a human before. It might feel threatened.”

Pikachu hopped onto the boulder to try to reason with Skrelp, but to no avail. Pikachu got hit by one of its Attacks and fell backwards down the boulder to where Ash was seated. “Pikachu, no!” Ash picked him up. “Pikachu, are you okay?”

Pikachu its cheeks had turned purple and Lexi bit her lip. “Looks like a Poison Attack. We don’t have the medicine to deal with those.”

“Pikachu needs to get help right away,” Bonnie insisted.

“The Pokémon Center now!” Clemont confirmed.

And that was their best bet. They turned around and saw that Skrelp had meanwhile stopped firing and had dived underwater. They hurried across the beach and towards the pathway which would take them to the main road.

A white car stopped on the road and lowered its window. A middle-aged man was inside of it. “Hi. Is something wrong?”

Ash approached the car. “My Pikachu was attacked and got hurt.”

“It looks like it’s been badly poisoned.”

A woman who was seated on the driver’s seat pushed his head aside so that she could see. “Your Pikachu needs to be treated right now. There should be an Antidote or a first aid kit.” The woman and the man got out of their car and placed a green blanket on the beach so that they could treat Pikachu. “That should do it.”

Pikachu joyously jumped up and into Ash’s arms. “Pikachu! You’re alright?” He eyed the man and the woman. “Thank you so much.”

“I’m glad we were able to help,” the man said.

“Hi, my name is Ash. You already met my partner Pikachu.”

“Hi there, I’m Serena.”

“My name is Bonnie. This is Dedenne. That’s my brother.” She pointed at Clemont.

“Hi my name is Clemont.”

Lexi smiled. “Hello, my name is Lexi and this is Marill.” Marill waved with her paws in her arms.

“My name is Eddy,” the man introduced himself. “And this is my wife.”

“I’m Lindsey. Nice to meet you. And Eddy and I are underwater archeologist.”

“Wow, underwater archeologist,” Serena said as if she wasn’t entirely sure what it entailed.

Lexi placed a hand on her hip. “That sounds like a fascinating profession for sure.” A part of her was envious because the two of them were married, because that was something that she secretly wanted for herself. She didn’t dare to look Clemont in the eye now because of that.

“So are you exploring these waters?” Clemont asked.

“Yes. We’ll be diving out in that area today.” Eddy pointed towards the ocean. “Apparently there is a sunken ship called The Cussler somewhere in the vicinity.”

“That sounds familiar,” Serena said.

“Didn’t the Cussler crash into an ice berg long ago?” Clemont wondered.

“That’s right,” Lindsey replied. “The Cussler was a luxury liner.”

“Wait. I thought the Cussler sank way _way_ out into the ocean,” Clemont recalled, his blue eyes staring into Lexi’s scarlet ones. “Don’t you remember?”

“That’s what they said at least,” Lexi uttered doubtfully. “I didn’t think that it was out here.”

“So why would it be all the way over here near the Muraille Coast?” Lexi was forever impressed by Clemont’s knowledge about everything. He never ceased to amaze her.

“Probably due to the currents,” Eddy responded.

“The currents?” Ash repeated unsure.

“Several ocean currents are known to intersect right here on the Muraille Coast. It creates a very complex current system.”

“We believe that a current carried the Cussler all the way here to the Muraille Coast,” Lindsey added. Clemont gasped in fascination. “Our present research has one goal; to find the Cussler and identify the current that brought it here. It’s promising to be a very day today.”

“Ocean exploration is so cool!” Bonnie exclaimed. “That sounds fun.”

“Is there any chance that we can go along with you?” Ask asked eagerly.

“We’ll help you with anything,” Serena humbly offered.

Lexi grinned. “It sure would be a privilege to be of any assistance during your exploration.”

There was a brief glint in Clemont’s glasses, which he grabbed. “With my invention expertise I’m certain I can help.”

Eddy and Lindsey exchanged a look and nodded. “Alright. You’d be a big help,” Eddy said. “We’re actually a bit short handed.”

“But you need to remember that it might be dangerous out there so you’ll have to listen to us,” Lindsey replied. “Is that a deal?”

The others quickly nodded because they were all excited that they were granted an opportunity to see more of the ocean. They all went into the car so that they could go to where their boat was, which was only a few minutes driving. The boat was bigger than Lexi had envisioned and perfect for this kind of exploring.

They sailed away from the shore within a matter of minutes and it was wonderful to see more of the ocean from this point of view. Clemont, Lexi, Serena and Ash were all standing behind the glass windows inside the quarters. They sighed fearfully when they saw three huge whirlpools not that far away from them which could provide a problem.

“Those complex currents are creating those giant whirlpools,” Lindsey explained.

“Lindsey, it’s almost time,” Eddy announced.

Lindsey appeared smug. “Alright. Everyone watch closely.”

They leaned closer against the window to have a better look. The strong whirlpools faded in the water as if they had never been there in the first place.

“Look at that!” Clemont shouted.

“The whirlpools!” Serena cried.

Lexi’s jaw dropped. “That’s phenomenal!”

“ _Marill! Marill! Marill! Marill!_ ” Marill wiggled in her arms.

“They’re gone,” Ash expressed.

“The intersecting currents that create those whirlpools change regularly,” Eddy explained. “As usual they’re right on schedule. You shouldn’t be seeing them for a while now.” The boat sailed across the place where the whirlpools had been a minute ago, which was odd thing to experience. He brought the boat to a halt. “Alright, we’re here. Let’s get ready to dive.”

Lindsey took them to the deck and opened a hatch of a submarine. Ash peeped his head in there. “Wow, are you going to dive in this submarine?”

“That’s correct,” Lindsey confirmed.

“Hey, can we all go with you?”

“That would be awesome!” Serena entailed.

“It would be so much fun,” Bonnie added.

Lindsey’s face fell at that request and she had to ponder it. “Well our submarine is not very large and there is only room for two other people to get inside.” At which Bonnie sighed in disappointment.

Lexi placed her hand on her hip. “I have no desire to go inside a submarine. You guys go without me.”

Bonnie’s eyes shot up to her. “Why is that, Lexi?”

She exhaled deeply. “I do not exactly feel comfortable in tight spaces and things I cannot exit whenever I please. I’m fine on a boat whenever I can feel the wind in my hair and can properly breathe. I’ll probably end up panicking in a submarine and I don’t want to ruin it for others so that wouldn’t be fair.”

“Do you want us to stay here with you?” Clemont offered sincerely, and her heart jolted at his words.

She shook her head. “It wouldn’t be fair to all of you considering that you could actually enjoy it in there. I would feel much safer up here. I know how much you all want to do this, and that’s fine. No need to worry about me. I’m a big girl.”

“ _Marill! Marill! Marill! Marill_!” Marill nuzzled closer against her to console her.

“You’re not _that_ big, Lexi,” Bonnie teased.

She let out a giggle and ruffled Bonnie’s golden hair. “Well, I’m fifteen and bigger than you are, Bonbon.”

“I think you’re brave for admitting your fears, Lexi. I admire you for that,” Serena said sweetly at which Lexi smiled widely.

“That still means that we have to decide which two of us get to go,” Ash reminded them.

“No problem. I know how we can decide who gets to go fair and square.” Clemont grinned gleefully as there appeared a glint in his glasses, which he held with his right hand. “The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on! I call it my **_**No-Hard-Feelings-Fair-and-Square-Lottery-Device!”**_** It reminded Lexi of a gigantic computer screen which had their height.

“Science is so amazing,” Ash exclaimed.

“Choose left or right and my lottery device will take the guest work out of who goes and decide it for you.”

“So it’s all sheer luck?” Lexi guessed.

“You’ll see.” He grinned brightly. Ash and Serena had chosen left. “In that case I’m going to pick right.”

“Then I’ll go with my brother,” Bonnie said.

Clemont pressed the button. “Lottery go!” It was almost resembled a sort of race where two teams were trying to get to the finish faster, and had to face certain obstacles along the road. Lexi could only watch in fascination at this invention.

In the end it was Serena and Ash who crossed the finish quicker and they cheered together as confetti came out of the top of the machine. Clemont’s face went sour at the loss. “Uh, and we lost.”

Bonnie pouted. “I was counting on you.”

“Well, science determined our fate fair and square. So no hard feelings.”

As Serena, Ash and Lindsey went towards the submarine Lexi wrapped one arm around Clemont’s side. “Cheer up, Clemont. Your invention worked! It’s marvelous. No need to be so gloom.”

At that his face brightened. “You’re definitely right about that. It worked out better than I thought it would.” He tugged a strand of her pink strawberry hair behind her ear because the wind kept ruffling it and she was trying not to melt right there on the spot.

“At least we get to stay with Lexi up here!” Bonnie exclaimed.

Lexi’s scarlet eyes shifted to her and huffed. “I always like to be second choice.” She was sarcastic and winked at Bonnie so the girl giggled enthusiastically.

Serena had briefly hugged Lexi before she Ash and Lindsey got into the submarine. They watched how the submarine submerged underwater and Bonnie waved them farewell. “Have fun, guys!”

“Take care of yourselves!” Clemont said.

“Be careful!” Lexi called.

They followed Eddy back inside to the captain area where a computer screen was visible. On it Lindsey’s face appeared. “ ** _ **This is Lindsey. Eddy, do you copy?”**_**

“Affirmative. You’re loud and clear. And the video is clear too,” Eddy replied.

“ ** _ **Great. Continuing to our destination**_**.”

Because they were above the shore, they couldn’t exactly see what the others were witnessing, so they had to do some waiting. Bonnie was playing with Dedenne and Marill on the deck while Eddy remained next to the computer to keep a constant eye on his wife.

Lexi and Clemont were standing on the threshold of the quarters, looking at the ocean. “Are you sure that you’re not bumped out that you couldn’t go underwater?” Lexi asked to break the silence.

He exhaled. “I mean I love Pokémon and this is one of those only times that you get to see Water Type Pokémon in their natural habitat and from underwater. That’s a big deal. But the others won it fair and square so I cannot complain about it.”

“That sounds reasonable, Clemont.”

“Aren’t you bumped out that you’re up here? You’re a Pokémon researcher after all and you might not get this chance again.”

She tilted her head so that their gazes intensely locked. His blue eyes which were almost as blue as the ocean that surrounded them, and it took her breath away, elevated her heartbeat. She swallowed. “It doesn’t dampen my spirit and I have to accept it. In fact, I’m happy now that you’re here with me.” And her answer was sincere and from the heart.

Clemont didn’t want to break their eye contact and drank in the dept of her eyes. He appeared to be at a loss for words as if his brains couldn’t form words. Instead he folded his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He seemed to relax completely with her so close against him, as if she was like a reset button to him. “You always know exactly what to say that makes me feel even prouder and happier that you’re in my life, and that you’re my best friend, Lexi.” His breath brushed against the skin underneath her ear, making her shudder slightly.

How could she not feel the way her heart was nearly busting and the way that her stomachs was doing summersaults because _this_ wasthe person who she had been in love with for so long, and who held such part of her heart and she wanted to keep him there. Was it as her best friend or not. Losing him was never an option. “If you haven’t figured out by now how much I treasure you in my life then you must be a fool.” He let out a soft laugh, which she felt. “I just always feel so much better when you’re here, Clemont.” _Blissful._

“And I’m not going anywhere without you.”

When she leaned back a little her gaze focused on his mouth and the shaped curve of his lips. It would be so easy to close the gap right now. So _so_ easy. This was something that she had been wanting to do for so long.Clemont and his stupid adorable kissable face that has been haunting her since they first met as children.

Their personal moment was disturbed when they heard the television cracking and saw Eddy rushing towards it. “Lindsey, what’s going on?”

Clemont and Lexi broke apart and Bonnie came back inside to see what the commotion was. Lexi had her hands on Bonnie as they watched the static on the screen.

“ ** _ **We’re being swept along by the currents**_**!”

“Oh. Oh. Hold on tight!” He exhaled. “So it is there?”

“ ** _ **Our theory about the current is proving to be correct**_**.” They watched how Lindsey steered the submarine after a group of Skrelp who were chasing after the Cussler. From where Clemont, Lexi and Bonnie were standing they weren’t able to see that much of the Cussler. Nor could they do anything to assist the others down there.

The camera showed a symbol that was on the rear of the ship. “The Milotic emblem,” Eddy confirmed. “There is no doubt that liner is the Cussler.”

“Wow. What a discovery!” Bonnie cheered.

Clemont let out a laugh. “We’re now witnessing history in the making right before our very eyes.”

Lexi was all smiles. “Who would’ve thought a ship could be carried all this way through the current? It’s majestic to look at for sure.” They were able to see a Dragalge welding the two ships together so they would be combined. Out of it came all of the Water Type Pokémon that Lexi could think of. “There are so many of them.” Marill jumped into her arms so that she could have a better look at the screen. “What do you think, Marill? That’s a lot of Water Type Pokémon.”

Marill happily wiggled up and down. “ _Marrill! Marrill! Marrill! Marrill! Marrill! Marrill! Marrill!_ ”

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Eddy asked. “The current carries sunken ships from far away oceans. Once they get here the Dragalge fuse them together using Acid to create one gigantic structure.”

“Then all the Pokémon are able to use that structure as their home,” Clemont figured.

“That’s right.”

“It’s brilliant!” Lexi chuckled delightfully at the thought. “That way they’re all much safer inside the ships than out there on the bottom of the ocean. This way they can keep each other safe.”

“They live together like one happy family,” Bonnie added, grinning.

“What is it, Lindsey?” Eddy questioned when he saw that she turned troubled.

“ ** _ **I need to investigate a strange light coming from the Cussler.”**_**

“Right. Be careful.”

Lexi frowned. “That’s odd. There aren’t supposed to be lights at the bottom of the ocean.”

“Ah, it’s Team Rocket’s submarine,” Ash announced loudly.

“Team Rocket?” Eddy asked, eyeing them curiously.

“They’re bad guys who steal other people’s Pokémon,” Clemont explained.

“So what is Team Rocket doing there?”

“Knowing them that cannot be anything good for the Pokémon who live on the ship,” Lexi uttered in agonizing fear. “I cannot imagine what would happen if they would disrupt all of the Pokémon who live there.”

Team Rocket had made it into the ship so Lindsey, Ash and Serena went after them in the submarine. As they went in their they weren’t able to contact them until they would come back. Those minutes that they stood there waiting seemed to drag on forever.

When Ash, Serena and Lindsey did make it back to the submarine Lexi could detect the dread on their faces. “ ** _ **The Cussler is filling the water. The entire structure is starting to become unbalanced. I’m afraid that it’s going to collapse.**_** ”

The Dragalge and Skrelp went to ask the Water Type Pokémon who lived in the ships to help save the structure from falling apart. They were able to see bit and pieces of it on the screen.

“ _Marill. Marill_ ,” Marill whined.

Lexi held her tighter. “It will be okay, Marill. It will be”

On the screen it was visible how all of the Pokémon were pushing the ships to lift them up. “Look at that! All of the Water Pokémon are working together!” Clemont exclaimed.

When the ship was balanced Lindsey sealed the hole close with the help of Dragalge’s Acid so it wouldn’t take on any more water. It definitely was a big display of teamwork from both sides. “ ** _ **Great. That should prevent any more water from flooding the ship. The structure should stop collapsing too!**_** ” Lindsay announced.

“Great job,” Eddy replied. “That was a tough one. But you’re all safe and sound. And that’s what matters to me the most. It’s time. The whirlpools are going to appear again soon.”

Clemont, Lexi, Bonnie and Eddy went to the back of the deck where the submarine submerged. The top lid went open and Ash and Pikachu’s head came out. Instead of turning to them he looked around the ocean from each direction. “Where are Skrelp and Froakie?” The whirlpools had already appeared. In the center of one of them Skrelp and Froakie were floating on a plank of wood. “Oh no! Froakie, you’ve got to jump!”

“How will they ever make it out of there?” Lexi covered her mouth behind her hand.

Skrelp got onto Froakie’s back and Froakie hopped along barrels and other wood planks to get out of the first whirlpool. Eventually he had nowhere else to hop on, other than the submarine. There was one massive gap between the submarine and where they were.

“Now Froakie, big jump!” Ash held out his hand. That jump that Froakie used perplexed Lexi wholly. She was well aware that Froakie’s had the ability to jump easily, but this was something else. It had jumped high and had successfully landed into Ash’s arms. “Froakie!”

“Great!” Clemont exclaimed wholeheartedly.

“They did it!” Bonnie cheered.

“That was intense,” Lexi replied. “But what an achievement.”

When everyone had made it onto the back deck the sun was already setting. “Bye, Skrelp! Bye, Dragalge!” Ash waved.

“Take care of your home and all those friends of yours!” Serena called.

The Dragalge had already gone underwater. “Take good care, Skrelp!”

“Hope we see you again!” Skrelp nodded and went underwater as well.

“Happily we were able to figure out which current brought the Cussler and successfully pinpoint its location too,” Eddy said.

“What we surprised me the most was seeing all those Pokémon living together,” Lindsey added

Eddy nodded. “That was some discovery.”

Bonnie looked down at Froakie. “And Skrelp is okay thanks to your jump! You’re such a cool Pokémon!” Froakie nodded.

“The height of that jump was just incredible. Wow. You should be really proud of yourself,” Clemont said, beaming.

“That was some jump,” Ash uttered.

“It definitely was. All Froakie’s jump easily, but this was quite a length higher than any Froakie is supposed to go,” Lexi added, smiling.

“Hey, maybe we could use that in our Gym Battle against Grant,” Ash considered. “That’s it! Of course, we can!”

“It would be very beneficial.”

And that was how Ash began to plan a strategy for his upcoming Gym Battle while the others watched on.


	25. Climbing the Wall!

“We’re finally in Cyllage City!” Serena announced ecstatically as they entered the round town square. Serena, Ash and Bonnie had been the ones who were running at the front. Lexi was somewhere in the centre with Raichu floating on her tail as Clemont was fiercely struggling at the back.

“Yey, we made it!” Bonnie cheered.

“There it is, Pikachu. Can’t wait to challenge Grant so we can beat the Cyllage City Gym!” Ash shouted.

“Of course, Ash is sure that he’ll win,” Serena replied amusingly.

“What a lovely quaint little town this is,” Lexi commented as she gazed at the different buildings everywhere. There were people and Pokémon going about their day. Like Ambrette Town it was also located at the ocean, and the smell of it was welcoming. Even Raichu sighed contently as she took a deep sniff. “What do you think, Raichu?”

“ _Raaaai-Rai-Raaai-Rai-Rai._ ” She winked.

“How nice is it to see all of these towns on our journey they can’t beat Lumiose City if you ask me,” Clemont replied.

Lexi turned her head and met his friendly gaze. “I assume that’s because you and I call Lumiose City our home. That makes it special. I honestly wouldn’t mind if I had to live in a town like Cyllage City. It’s kind of adorable.”

He wasn’t as convinced as she was. “Without your dad and the Sycamore Lab? Or without me?”

“I was speaking about it metaphorically. I wouldn’t want to live without any of that, especially not without _you_.” She had accidentally said that last part out loud, which was unintentional. She cursed inwardly and embarrassedly closed her eyes because she didn’t want him to look at her now, not after that awkward proclamation she just made.

She had expected that Clemont was going to turn away from her after that, but instead he placed his hand on her lower arm which surprised her. “Lexi, you should know that you shouldn’t have to feel ashamed by your emotions. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself either should you move away to the other side of Kalos.”

Because of how sweet and kind he had reacted she felt reassured and hugged him fiercely. “I would never move away from Lumiose City if that meant not having you in my life. I mean that, Clemont. Also not my dad or my work. It’s what keeps me going.”

He laughed softly. “Well, I’m glad to hear that.”

“Okay, you guys! Let’s step on it!” Ash shouted and they broke their hug.

“Huh? Ash where are you going?” Serena asked when Ash ran away in one direction. “The Gym isn’t that way!”

“It isn’t?”

Serena looked up at a nearby mountainside. “Ah, it looks like it’s way up there on that mountain.”

Surprisingly enough their walk up the mountain went rather smoothly and not even Clemont was complaining about the exercise. The higher they climbed the more the wind blew through Lexi’s pink hair and she felt relaxed. The Gym was located in a wall of rocks. Ash pretty much rushed inside.

The Gym wasn’t like any Lexi had visited before, which was two. The ceiling was very high up and almost not visible. In front of the entrance was a large climbable rock wall which some people used as a form of exercise.

“Wow, so this is the Cyllage Gym,” Serena said. “I think.”

“This is a Gym?” Ash asked doubtfully.

“I don’t see any Battlefield or anything.” Lexi frowned.

“Look at the pretty colours,” Bonnie said.

As they had a better look, they saw that Grant was climbing one of the walls. Ash cupped his mouth. “Hi Grant, it’s Ash! I’m here to challenge you to a Gym Battle! Are you ready?”

Grant turned around and looked back down at them while he hung there on a rock by using one arm. “Sure. No problem. I’ve been waiting for you. Climb on up!”

“Climb what?”

“This wall of course. The Battlefield is up at the top.”

Lexi chuckled at that information. “Well, that explains it.”

Raichu shrugged amusingly. “ _Raichu-Rai-Raaai_.” For her that wouldn’t be a problem considering that she floated.

“No way!” Serena cried.

“Yes way!” Bonnie reacted at which Lexi laughed louder.

“You see my Cyllage Gym specializes in Rock Type Pokémon,” Grant enlightened. “I feel all challengers should experience my great love of rocks. So I designed the Gym to accomplish that by allowing to climb up on your own power.”

Clemont was close to freaking out. “You don’t mean all of us, do you?” Serena asked doubtfully.

“No not to worry. We got an elevator over there as well. The choice is yours. Now just because you don’t scale the wall, doesn’t mean I won’t accept your challenge.”

“What are you gonna do, Ash?”

Ash appeared smug. “Climb it of course!” He turned his cap backwards and approached the wall with Pikachu on his shoulder. “Ready to go, Pikachu?”

“ _Pikaaa_!”

Ash began to climb the wall as the others watched on. “Serena, calm down. Ash will be fine,” Lexi reassured her when she noticed the frown between her friend’s brows.

“It’s a long way up, Lexi.” She bit her lip.

“Ash, I like your spirit,” Grant called back. “I’ll wait for you at the top.” He resumed his climb while Ash had already scaled quite a few meters.

“Could you imagine if you had challenges like this at your Gym, Clemont?” Lexi asked curiously.

He let out a nervous laugh. “Hah. Then I would mean that I would have to do them myself as well. Not gonna happen.” Bonnie jumped on the wall as well. “Wait! Bonnie!” Clemont interrupted and pulled his sister away. “We’re going to take the elevator.”

The girl pouted in his arms. “Bonbon, we don’t want you to fall down so this will be safer. For all of us.” Lexi playfully ruffled her hair. “This isn’t your challenge!”

As Ash progressed with his climbing his left foot slipped from one of the steppingstones and lost his balance. He was dangling at two of the stones. Lexi, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie screamed in terror until Ash was able to climb further.

Lexi cackled and huffed nervously. “That was something.”

Grant had already made it to the top and was watching Ash make his way on his own with his hands on his hips, like a proper Gym Leader. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Lexi and Raichu meanwhile took the elevator to the top. It was only a short ride and as they got out, they saw that they had made it to the Battlefield. On the other side was a stunning waterfall.

Ash had successfully scaled the wall and was catching his breath. “So what were you thinking about while you were climbing?” Grant asked.

Ash scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. “Oh... Well. I wasn’t thinking about anything.”

“That’s perfect. So what were you looking at?”

Ash wasn’t so sure what to say and pondered about his response. “Straight up! Where I was going.”

Grant smiled. “Excellent. That means you achieved the state of enlightenment. Your mind was crystal clear. Unclouded. Now that you’ve successfully conquered the wall the next wall you’re going to need to conquer is me. And that’s what you came here for, challenger.”

“Right.”

Clemont held the straps of his backpack. “A question. Why do you have challengers climb the wall?”

Grant turned around to face him. “So that inner peace can be achieved.”

“Inner peace?” Serena repeated puzzled.

Lexi frowned doubtfully. “I don’t think I quite get it either.”

“What’s that mean?” Bonnie asked, leaning on the stone railing.

“Scaling the wall is the best way I know to achieve the state of enlightenment. When I do that, I forget about everything else. And the only thing I concentrate on is reaching the top. That is my one and only goal. The only thing I want is to arrive at my destination. As long as there is a wall for me to climb, I will rise to the challenge. I want challengers to achieve the same state of enlightenment when they climb up here to me,” Grant clarified with a pose.

After that the Battle was about to begin. Lexi stood next to Serena at the side with Clemont, and lifted Bonnie over the ledge and held her like she had done during the last Gym Battle to support the girl. “It’s so much nicer to watch these Battles when you’re here, Lexi.” She wrapped an arm around her to thank her.

Lexi held her closer for a few moments. “I can only agree with you, Bonbon. I’m glad we can do this together.” Raichu got onto the ledge next to them so she could watch as well.

“Now, the Battle between Grant, the Cyllage City Gym Leader, and Ash, the challenger from Pallet Town is about to begin,” the referee announced. “The Gym Leader will have the use of only two Pokémon while the challenger will have the use of all the Pokémon that he currently has in his possession.”

Ash was baffled. “I can use all of them?”

“That’s how the Cyllage Gym operates,” Grant answered. “I want to see everything that trainers and their Pokémon can do.”

Lexi’s gaze shifted to Clemont’s. “Have you ever heard about any other Gym Leader doing that?”

He licked his lips. “I can’t say I have. I think that this rule only qualifies at this Gym.”

“I got it,” Ash said. “Right now, I’ve only got three Pokémon. We’ll work together to do our best and then I’ll win that Gym Badge.”

“Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon during the Battle,” the referee announced and motioned with his arms. “So if you please would bring out your Pokémon.”

“I’ve really been looking forward to your challenge since I first saw you Battle back at the Battle Chateau,” Grant said. He brought out a Pokéball. “Now let’s see which Pokémon you’ll use to scale the wall. And what wall is _me._ ” He threw the Pokéball. “Onix, let’s go!” And just like they had been expecting Onix was the first Pokémon Grant would use.

“So he’s gonna use Onix first. In that case I’ll do this. Froakie I choose you!”

“Hey, there’s Froakie!” Bonnie exclaimed excitedly.

“Water Types have an advantage over Rock Types,” Clemont clarified, hands on his hips. “Ash has a sound strategy.”

“He made a good choice by starting with Froakie,” Lexi replied. “I’m convinced Ash is gonna go with that strategy that he came up with the other day to face Onix’s Rock Tomb.”

Bonnie’s eyes drifted to Serena who nervously clasped her hands together. “Serena, is something wrong? You look worried.”

Serena broke out of her trans-like state and met their concerned gazes. “Huh?”

“Bonnie is right,” Clemont noticed. “You do look worried. Are you nervous?”

Serena blushed and grabbed hold of her own face. “Me nervous? Hah! Not at all!” She giggled nervously.

Lexi raised an eyebrow. “You can be honest with us, Serena. We’re your friends and we don’t judge.”

“That’s weird,” Bonnie replied. “Ash is the one Battling, not you.”

“Yeah, I know. I didn’t understand back at the Santalune Gym.” Serena held onto the railing. “But now I know how hard it really is to earn a Gym Badge.” Her hands clenched with tension and Lexi noticed it. “Ever since Ash saw Grant at the Battle Chateau, he has been doing nothing but preparing to challenge the Cyllage Gym and win a Badge. We’ve all seen how hard Ash has been working. A victory to him would mean the world to him. And that’s why I’m feeling so nervous.”

“I think we’ve all been training really hard together,” Bonnie said as Dedenne climbed onto the top of her head.

“You’re right. I just hope all that training pays off for him.”

Lexi leaned closer so that only Serena could hear her. “I’m certain that Ash knows how much faith you have in him. He has been training really hard for this, and that’s why I’m certain that Ash will pull this through. Don’t eat yourself alive, Serena. We need you in one piece afterwards.” As Lexi moved back, she saw a smile on Serena’s lips, and that was precisely what she had been aiming for.

“Alright. Battle begin!” the referee announced.

“Okay. Froakie, Water Pulse.” Ash was the first one to move.

Grant spread one arm. “Flash Cannon. Go!” Onix only had to move its head an inch to avoid the Water Pulse while Froakie was shot back with its Flash Cannon, which wasn’t a good start.

Froakie got back to its feet. “Froakie, are you alright?” It nodded, which reassured him. “Awesome. Let’s go!”

“Rock Polish.” Onix’s body began to shine.

“Onix has increased its speed,” Clemont explained.

“And we all know how fast Onix can be exactly,” Lexi uttered, biting her lip.

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai_.” Raichu nodded.

Froakie hopped across the Battlefield. “I can see what your strategy is, Ash,” Grant deduced. “Clearly attacking Onix its large body is your goal. But can you deal with its speed? Now go after Froakie!”

And Onix was a master of speed by the way it moved after Froakie to block its path, time after time. “Froakie, stay calm. Use Double Team!”

Froakie swirled around and lots of copies filled the field, all hopping in the same direction to confuse Onix. Only Grant remained collected. “A speedy Double Team indeed. But it isn’t going to help you one bit against our next move.” Ash prepared himself. “Now it’s time to experience the true power of Rock Types. Use Rock Tomb.”

“Oh Ash,” Serena cried frightfully.

Clemont clenched his hand tensely “I guess we’ll see if all that training pays off.”

“The moment of truth,” Lexi replied.

“You can do it, Froakie!” Bonnie cheered.

“Froakie, watch carefully. Then jump!” Ash instructed. Onix released its boulders and Froakie ran passed them, and then jumped onto them. Its copies got crushed by passing boulders.

“That should end your Double Team,” Grant said. “Now let’s see if you can escape from our Rock Tomb.”

“Now, Froakie! Show ‘em what all that training was for!” Froakie jumped over all the boulders and they descended to the ground to get all the way up. “Keep on jumping! Higher!” Froakie had managed to get towards Onix its upper body.

“How is it possible?” Grant was dumbfounded.

“We saw that Rock Tomb at the Battle Chateau and I knew we’d have to beat it for me to earn a Badge. So we did some special training to come up with a way to counteract that move.”

“I’m beyond impressed.”

“It’s called the; Froakie Rock Tomb Climb!”

“Amazing,” Serena said. “The Froakie Rock Tomb Climb!” She, Bonnie, Lexi and Clemont high fived one another at that achievement. Bonnie cheered joyfully.

“That should give Ash lots of confidence,” Clemont replied.

“True enough. It’s impressive. But Ash needs to not get overconfident,” Lexi said cautiously. “He’s not there yet.”

Froakie was in mid-air right above Onix’s head. “Follow it up with Water Pulse.” From that distance Froakie’s Water Pulse was a lot stronger, and Onix felt it.

“Onix, Iron Tail.”

Froakie was back on the ground. “Dodge it quick!” Onix’s its Iron Tail came fast and Froakie could barely lean back in time so it wouldn’t connect. “Okay, now climb up on Onix.” It got onto its tail and moved to the top of Onix its body and landed between its eyes.

“Onix! Shake Froakie off!” Onix did its best to shake its head, but Froakie steadily held on.

“Froakie, way to go!” Serena exclaimed.

Bonnie cheered. “Hang on tight!”

“Now finish it. Water Pulse!” Since Onix couldn’t move the Water Pulse overtook it and it fell motionless onto the Battlefield with a roar.

The referee went to check. “Onix is unable to Battle! Froakie, wins!”

“Alright! The Froakie Rock Tomb Climb rocked hard!” Ash shouted joyfully.

“Yes. The training payed off!” Serena shouted gratefully.

“You were so great, Froakie!” Bonnie complimented.

“Using Water Pulse from a super close range. It sure worked well,” Clemont replied in marvel.

“That was marvellous team work!” Lexi whooped as Raichu cheered on the railing. “It sure took Onix by surprise. Now Grant only has one Pokémon left, but Ash needs to remain alert.”

Grant called back his Onix. “You are quite a surprise, Ash. It’s exactly what Viola warned me about. She advised me not to underestimate you and she was quite correct.”

“The best defence is a good offense,” Ash responded. “That’s the way I Battle.”

“Ash you sure showed them how cool you are!” Bonnie waved.

“That’s true. But there is still one wall left to climb,” Clemont responded cautiously, frowning. His blue eyes met Lexi’s for a second who nodded.

“Ash still has one more Pokémon to beat to earn the Badge,” Serena said. Clemont nodded slowly.

“Time for my second Pokémon. Tyrunt let’s go!” Grant threw another Pokéball.

As Tyrunt appeared and let out a roar, Lexi yelped. “No way!”

“What is it, Lexi?” Serena asked dubiously.

“Tyrunt, like Amaura and Aurorus, is also a Pokémon that’s restored from a fossil. It got extinct thousands of years ago. From what we know about it, I can tell that this will not be an easy victory for Ash. He has to remain vigilant if he wants to deal with Tyrunt’s powerful jaws.” She exhaled. “It’s a stunning and opposing Pokémon for sure.”

Ash checked his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokémon. Tyrunt’s jaws are so big and powerful, it can crunch up a car. If it doesn’t like something, it responds with a wild tantrum.”**_** He put back his Pokédex. “Tyrunt, huh? We have to watch out for that big mouth and sharp teeth.”

“Ash should remember that Tyrunt is both a Rock Type and a Dragon Type Pokémon,” Clemont clarified.

“Dragon Type too?” Serena asked disconcerted.

“It sounds pretty strong to me,” Bonnie said impressed. Dedenne covered itself further into her hair. “You’re scared? I guess you think it’s strong too?”

“It might look imposing for Dedenne,” Lexi replied.

“Does the challenger wish to make a substitution now?” the referee asked which Ash declined. “Alright, Battle begin!”

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got!” Ash insisted. “Double Team!”

Froakie hopped forward and copies of it ran circles around Tyrunt. “Tyrunt, Rock Tomb.”

“It can use Rock Tomb too?”

“Froakie, you and Ash can do it!” Bonnie encouraged.

“The rocks are moving a lot faster,” Clemont said.

Tyrunt flung the rocks towards Froakie. “Alright, Froakie. Rock Tomb Climb now!”

All of Froakie’s copies jumped on the rocks to get higher into the air. “Awesome Rock Tomb Climbing Double Team!” Bonnie exclaimed.

“Ash just keeps expending his strategy,” Lexi said. “It’s remarkable.”

“What a fascinating strategy,” Grant agreed.

“Here we go! Use Bubble!” With Froakie being so high in the air it had a perfect vantage point for its Bubble Attack and Grant gasped when there was smoke. “We’ll be able to get all the way to the top.”

“I wouldn’t be overly confident. Now Tyrunt! Jump!”

Tyrunt jumped out of the smoke and went even higher than Froakie. “Wow, what a jump,” Clemont uttered in wonderment.

“I didn’t except that Tyrunt would be able to jump that high,” Lexi replied gobsmacked. She needed to draw Tyrunt once the Battle was over. She just needed to.

“Tyrunt, Draco Meteor.” Tyrunt shot a meteor towards the sky which exploded into a thousand tiny pieces which descended to the ground. It breezed through Froakie’s Double Team and took the actual Froakie with it.

“Froakie, is unable to Battle,” the referee announced. “Tyrunt wins.”

“Oh no,” Serena solemnly muttered.

“Tyrunt can use Draco Meteor,” Clemont said in disbelief.

Lexi licked her lips. “It’s the most powerful Dragon Type attack after all.”

Ash called back his Froakie. “So Ash. How do you like my Tyrunt?” Grant asked amusingly. “I’m especially proud of Tyrunt’s strong legs and its Rock Tomb is the absolute best of the best. And it’s Draco Meteor. Just how do you climb that wall?”

“You know what I think? The stronger the opponent the more fun the Battle,” Ash responded uplifted. “I’ll deal with any wall you put up for me to climb.” He sent out his Fletchling to take over. “Fletchling, Razor Wind!”

“Use Crunch.” Tyrunt basically crunched through the Razor Wind as it was nothing.

“Tyrunt, ate the move?” Serena asked in shock.

“Tyrunt’s mouth and teeth are very strong,” Clemont responded.

Lexi sighed delightfully. “What a Pokémon.”

“Lexi, you have to root for Ash not admire Grant’s Tyrunt,” Bonnie chided.

She let out a soft laugh and lay her head on Bonnie’s shoulder. “I’m a Pokémon researcher, Bonbon. I’m in awe of all Pokémon, so I might get carried away sometimes.”

“Alright Fletchling, Double Team!” Copies of Fletchling flied above Tyrunt’s head. “It’s all or nothing now! Steel wing let’s go! Fly straight in!”

“Dragon Tail!” Tyrunt jumped as Fletching drew near and dodged it all.

Clemont held his glasses. “Tyrunt’s jumping ability is simply incredible. It totally counters any aerial advantage.”

“This is definitely going to make it tougher for Fletchling to take a hit,” Lexi replied thoughtfully. In the air Tyrunt took care of Fletchling’s Double Team with its tail. It surprised Fletchling entirely and slammed it back onto the Battlefield.

“Fletchling is unable to Battle,” the referee announced. “Tyrunt wins!”

Ash called back his Fletchling before he looked down at Pikachu. “Alright buddy, it’s up to you now. You can do it!”

Tyrunt scraped its leg in the sand. “So it seems we’ve arrived at our final Battle.”

“I know what all of Tyrunt’s moves are. All I gotta do is win.”

“Your spirit is strong. Although Rock Tomb Climb is quite creative it won’t work against Draco Meteor. Also Pikachu is an Electric Type while Tyrunt is a Rock and Dragon Type. Tyrunt clearly has the advantage.”

“Okay bring it on! Pikachu Quick Attack!” Pikachu almost flashed across the Battlefield.

“Tyrunt, Crunch!” Tyrunt ran straight towards it.

“Jump, Pikachu!” And Pikachu jumped into the air.

“Draco Meteor.”

Lexi gulped. “Already?”

Like before Tyrunt fired the meteor towards the sky. “Iron Tail, go!” Pikachu used its tail to strike against Tyrunt’s head. The meteor exploded into a thousand pieces as it succumbed to the earth.

“Look out!” Serena warned, holding her head.

“Pikachu is gonna get hit,” Bonnie cried as Clemont clenched his jaw.

“You think so?” Ask asked them, and he was clearly enjoying himself. “Pikachu, jump as high as you can! Now go into Draco Meteor Climb!”

Lexi’s jaw dropped as Pikachu climbed the Draco Meteor like Froakie had climbed Onix its Rock Tomb. “He’s coming up with it on the spot!”

“Looks like Rock Tomb Climb,” Serena said, a bit reassured.

“But they turned it into Draco Meteor Climb,” Bonnie replied.

“No matter what happens you can never count Ash and Pikachu out,” Clemont said in bewilderment.

Clearly Grant was taken aback as well. “Look at that. Tyrunt, Dragon Tail.”

It jumped up to get towards Pikachu. “Keep using Iron Tail!” The tails met with a powerful force in mid-air, astounding everyone who was present. Still both Pokémon made it back towards the ground.

“Excellent. Quite well executed.”

“We keep on getting stronger even while we’re Battling!”

“An exciting Battle it is,” Grant agreed. “To show my respect for your passion I’m going to wrap this up with my favourite move; time for Rock Tomb.”

Ash extended his arm. “Alright, deflect it with Iron Tail!”

The rocks that flew through the air Pikachu blocked them with its tail. One rock it swung into Tyrunt’s mouth where it got stuck, making it impossible for Tyrunt to use its jaw.

“What a mouthful,” Bonnie joked.

“Now Tyrunt can’t use Crunch,” Clemont replied hopeful. “Pikachu can get in close.”

“It’s go no way to counter now,” Lexi added, but she wasn’t entirely convinced yet.

Pikachu hopped across the rocks to get down and towards Tyrunt. “Now I’ll wrap this up with my favourite move; Pikachu use Thunderbolt!”

Because Tyrunt was unable to react it had a massive effect and Tyrunt was hurled backwards. “Tyrunt is unable to Battle. Pikachu wins!” the referee announced. “Which means the match goes to the challenger Ash!”

“They won!” Serena shouted in relief and ecstasy.

“Hooray!” Bonnie cheered as Lexi let her go.

“This sure was one match that was exciting till the very end,” Lexi grinned.

Clemont had fallen onto his knees from the tension and sighed. “Ah. That Ash never seizes to amaze me.”

They rushed onto the Battlefield to where Ash was standing. “Your Rock Tomb Climb really surprised me,” Grant said. “But the biggest surprise was all was Pikachu use Thunderbolt which shouldn’t have been that effective on Tyrunt a Rock and Dragon Type.”

“Everyone was awesome,” Ash replied. “Thanks Froakie, Fletchling and Pikachu. This is a victory for all three of you.”

“Wonderful. By working together you all managed to scale the wall that is known as the Cyllage City Gym Battle.” The referee held out a case from which Grant grabbed something. “As a symbol of that, I present you with the Cliff Badge.” He handed it to Ash.

“Thank you so much, Grant. We did it, Pikachu! All that hard work payed off!” he did his usual pose. “Alright! I’ve got a Cliff Badge!” Next he put the Badge into his Badge case next to his Bud Badge.

“Congratulations, Ash!” Serena said joyfully.

“You were great, Ash,” Lexi replied light-heartedly as Raichu got onto her shoulder.

“That Battle was so cool,” Bonnie said.

“I’ve never seen a Battle of yours where I wasn’t completely amazed and impressed by you,” Clemont admitted truthfully, and Lexi admired him fully for that.

“Thanks a lot, you guys,” Ash said sincerely.

When it was time to depart, they went outside of the Gym where the color in the sky was already turning into a mix between orange and pink. “Tell me Ash. Have you already decided who you’ll challenge for your next Gym Badge?” Grant asked curiously.

“Nope. I guess I better start thinking about that.”

Serena raised her arm. “I’ve got an idea. I know the perfect place we should go next.” She held out her navigator. “The Shalour City Gym! There is the Tower of Mastery nearby and I always wanted to go see it!”

Lexi let out a soft laugh at Serena’s enthusiasm, hands on her hips. “Are there clothing stores?”

“No, Lexi. I was referring to the Tower of Mastery if you must know.” She stuck out her tongue.

Grant had looked along with them. “Shalour City. Good choice. It’s quite nice.”

“Shalour City sounds good to me,” Ash said.

“I think you’ll have quite a different Battle experience at the Shalour Gym than you’re typical Battle.”

“What kind of different experience is that?”

Grant didn’t want to give away too much. “You’ll find out when you get there. But I can guarantee you another challenging and fierce for you to climb.”

That totally convinced Ash. “Great! Then I’m going to Shalour City for my next Gym Badge!”

“And that’s that,” Serena said, smiling.

“And he already has his sight set on his next goal.” Lexi smirked.

“More adventures,” Bonnie replied hopeful.

“This should be fun,” Clemont agreed. “I’m just wondering what kind of Gym it is.”

Grant didn’t entail much more. “One more thing. Let’s have a rematch at the Battle Chateau.”

“You bet,” Ash accepted.

“Ash, if you wanna have a Battle with Grant at the Battle Chateau don’t you need to have the noble title of Grand-Duke?” Serena reminded him.

Lexi frowned sarcastically. “That means that you need to win sixty Battles if my math is correct.”

“Yeah. You’re right. I can do that. It’s all part of becoming a Pokémon master!” Ash exclaimed, rearing to go. And no one could argue with his spirit and confidence as they set out towards Shalour City.


	26. A Battle By Any Other Name!

“ _Hoohoo,_ _”_ Hoothoot hooted as he tried to initiate a pet from Lexi by nudging his head against her hand while she was trying to sketch. She was seated on a bench with her sketchbook in her lap and her pencil in her hand.

“Of course, you’re more important than drawing, Hoothoot,” she replied and scratched him on his head, which was precisely the right spot and chirped elatedly. “I think I’m doing a good job with it.”

The five of them had made it towards a small cozy town on their way to Shalour City and were taking a break at the local park. The others were scouting around the park. Yesterday Serena had tried to make Poké Puffs for the first time when they were staying at the Pokémon Center. She approached the bench where Lexi was seated with her Hoothoot and Fennekin on the other side, with a basket in her hands.

“Here ya are. They’re all ready Fennekin." She placed the basket onto the bench and sat down.

“How do you think they worked out?” Lexi asked curiously.

She smiled shyly. “I hope they turned out great. It took me some time to make them after all.” She showed her the Poké Puffs she had made.

“They look delicious! Have a little faith in yourself, Serena. This is an experiment. Why don’t you let the Pokémon try them out to see what they think?” She winked.

Serena turned towards Fennekin. “These are traditional Pokémon sweet treats called Poké Puffs.”

Ash had come up behind them. “Poké Puffs, huh?” Of course, he was interested when it came to food.

“Do you want one, Pikachu?” Pikachu quickly jumped onto the bench next to Fennekin. She handed one to Fennekin, Pikachu and Hoothoot. “Here ya go.”

Hoothoot began to munch right away. “Do you like it, Hoothoot?” Lexi asked with a flashing grin.

“ _Hoo! Hoo_ _!_ ” He hooted with his mouth full.

“People can eat them too, right?” Ash inquired. He gave them no time to reply and stuffed his face with at least three of the Poké Puffs.

“Goodness grief, what an appetite,” Lexi uttered dumbfounded. He definitely had the biggest appetite out of everybody that she knew.

Ash casted his eyes downward for a moment which troubled Serena profoundly. Clemont and Bonnie came up to see what was happening. “Ash, what’s the matter?” Clemont questioned when Ask remained quiet.

“They’re great! That’s the yummiest thing I’ve ever eaten in my life!” Ash suddenly exclaimed, which was a huge change in his demeanor. He held his face in his hands and seemed blissful.

Serena exchanged a doubtful look with Lexi. “Please, don’t scare me like that.”

Ash grabbed more Poké Puffs. Bonnie held out her arms. “Can Dedenne please have one?”

“Sure.” Ash was about to hand it to her when a Pokémon in their nearby vicinity used Psychic and took it away. Behind the bushes they saw a Slurpuff who stuffed it into its own face.

Lexi held her glasses. “Where did that Slurpuff come from? It doesn’t look wild.”

Slurpuff grabbed another Poké Puff from Ash his hand in the same manner and ate it. He grabbed his Pokédex to check. “ ** _ **Slurpuff, the Meringue Pokémon. Slurpuff’s keen sense of smell is especially sensitive, much more than peoples**_**.”

A young girl about Serena and Ash their age stepped up behind Slurpuff. She had stunning dark blue hair with a ruffled cotton hairband. She carried a basket along with her. “You see Slurpuff thinks you’re Poké Puffs tasted decent enough,” she clarified.

Lexi saw in the corner of her eye how Serena frowned at that remark and clenched up. “What does that mean?” Serena asked snappy. “ _Who_ are you?”

“I’m Miette and this is my partner Slurpuff.”

“My name is Ash. This is my partner Pikachu.”

Serena turned her head away. “And I’m Serena.”

Lexi didn’t want to fight with Miette from the start because she didn’t know the girl, but since she had clearly offended her friend Serena, she remained cautious. “Hi, my name is Lexi.” Hoothoot was still eating in her lap so she didn’t have to introduce him.

“Clemont is my name.”

“And I’m Bonnie.” She sweetly waved at her.

Ash’s stomach growled, which baffled Lexi since he had just eaten at least three Poké Puffs. Miette giggled at that. “Since my Slurpuff ate some of your Poké Puffs how would you like to try some of the best?”

Bonnie and Ash immediately raised their hands. “Yes, please. I want one,” Ash pleaded.

“I do too,” Bonnie said.

Serena stubbornly crossed her arms, clearly agitated. “No, thank you. But I’ll pass.”

Miette opened her basket. “Here you are. Enjoy.” She gave specialized Poké Puffs to Pikachu and Dedenne, and Lexi saw how tense Serena was.

To reassure her she placed a hand on Serena’s lower arm since they were still sitting next to each other. “Serena, don’t let her get under your skin. Our Pokémon liked your Poké Puffs too. Do not forget that. Miette means well.”

Serena met her gaze and smiled meekly. “You might be right, Lexi.”

Ash hungrily stuffed one of the Poké Puffs from Miette’s basket into his mouth and flames came out of his mouth, as if he had badly burned it. “Since when does Ash know Flamethrower?” Lexi teased and she heard Clemont deeply chuckle at the other side and their eyes met for a second.

Ash drank a few bottles of water to remove the heat from his mouth. “That didn’t taste good. What was it?”

“That was for Fire Types,” Miette scolded him. “Poké Puffs are made for Pokémon so they’re not all going to taste good to people.”

“Like that one.”

“All Poké Puffs are baked with a particular Pokémon in mind.”

“It’s a bit similar with how Lexi makes food for our Pokémon,” Bonnie pointed out.

Lexi winked. “Sure thing. I do use different ingredients for all Pokémon Types.”

Serena stood up; her hands clenched at her side. “Hey, I make them like that too!” She wasn’t directing her annoyance towards Lexi, but at Miette and now everyone could see it.

“Of course you can. That’s Poké Puffs basics. Poké Puff 101,” Miette replied sarcastically which only angered Serena even further and Lexi was worried how long it would take until her good friend would burst.

“What’s with the attitude?”

There were literal sparks between the two girls, which didn’t sit well with Lexi for certain. Nor with Clemont who tried to get in between them to break them apart. “Calm down, you two. There is no reason to be mad.” Instead of disagreeing with him they stubbornly crossed their arms and turned around. Clemont scratched his head and laughed shyly.

Lexi stood to console his efforts and placed a hand on his shoulders. “You tried valiantly, Clemont. It’s not easy to separate people who are having a verbal argument.”

He was about to say something when Bonnie suggested something. “Why not have a bake off?”

“What was that, Bonnie?” Clemont asked.

Bonnie pointed at a that that hung on the side of the road and they came to see poster. “There is a Poké Puff contest. The first round is today and the final round is tomorrow.”

“Great idea,” Ash said.

Clemont held his glasses. “I’ve never heard of a Poké Puff contest.”

“That’s the reason I came here in the first place,” Miette said from his left side. “I’m competing.”

“We’ll see who the better chef is!” Serena angrily shouted from his right side and came awfully close to have another spark off with Miette. Since Clemont was in the middle of it he dove to the ground to get out of the way.

Lexi scooped him up. “You were like a loaf of meat that was being thrown in front of a pack of hungry Mightyena’s. You good?” She smirked.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I just never realized before how dangerous women can be.” She skeptically raised her eyebrow which made him backtrack. “Well. What I mean is. Uhm. Clearly not you. Because you’re really nice. But okay. This isn’t going so well, is it? Am I in trouble?”

Lexi threw back her head to convulse with laughter and patted his shoulder. “It’s so funny to see you panic like that. You have nothing to fear with me. You’re safe.” She winked to reassure his nerves.

“Don’t tease me like that, Lexi.” He chuckled dryly.

She pulled him in for a hug. “No hard feelings, Clemont. We’re good.”

Shortly after that the Poké Puff contest was about to begin and they all went to the place where it was being held. “Now the preliminary round of the Poké Puff contest is underway,” the presenter announced. “Contestants will compete using their own original Poké Puff recipes. I can hardly wait to see all the Poké Puffs.”

Lexi was seated at the front row in the audience with Hoothoot asleep in her lap, and Clemont and Bonnie next to her. She could see Serena baking along with Fennekin on the stage, and this baking would surely be a great experience for both of them.

“Ah! They’re so fluffy!” Bonnie exclaimed hungrily as Serena got her Poké Puffs from the oven.

“I could eat them just like they are,” Ash replied.

They watched how Serena applied her own frosting onto her Poké Puffs and they looked entirely different than before. Serena added a small special twig as a topping for Fennekin.

“Isn’t that cute?” Lexi asked dreamily. “Serena is really great at this.”

“Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen. We’re now halfway through the preliminary rounds and all our contestants are feverously baking away,” the presenter said. “I’m seeing quite an amazing array of Poké Puffs. There is a lot of skill this year.” There was a small explosion at one of the kitchen counters and black smoke swirled around it. “Of course, there is always an exception or two.”

“Serena may very well win this,” Lexi said hopefully.

Once every contestant had finished it was time to move on. Serena was seated next to Lexi as they waited for the results to come in. “It’s time to announce the contesters who will be moving on to our final round. Joining us is Gena. World-class Poké Puff pâtissier and our Poké Puff contest head judge.”

The woman with long sleek orange hair entered the stage. She wore an outfit any chef would wear and a chef’s hat on her head. “Hidden inside each Poké Puff is one thing; the hope that it will bring hearts of people and Pokémon closer together than ever before. An exquisite Poké Puff is certain to make the bond between trainer and Pokémon even stronger,” she said.

Lexi yelped quietly when Bonnie had made her way onto the stage and was tugging onto Gena’s sleeve, which could only mean one thing. “Gena, excuse me.”

Clemont looked next to him and only now discovered that Bonnie wasn’t sitting between them any longer. The sheer panic on his face was clearly visible as Bonnie went down on one knee on the stage and Lexi anxiously held her breath, trying to swallow away that pit of despair inside her stomach.

“I need you to take care of my brother.”

“Huh?” Gene blinked puzzled.

Clemont had rushed to the stage with his backpack and had gotten all embarrassed. “Bonnie, I told you to stop this a million times!”

His Aipom-Arm grabbed Bonnie from the stage and into the air so that he could take her away. “I hope you’ll think about it please!” Bonnie shouted as Clemont ran away from the contest area.

“Ignore her. This is so embarrassing!” Clemont exclaimed and was out of sight.

Lexi breathed again and petted Hoothoot as a way to keep herself sane. She wasn’t sure how many more times she could take this before she would finally break. It was tearing her gut into pieces to watch this over and over again. It was unbearable, especially because she couldn’t talk with anyone about it.

Miette sat down on Ash’s right side. “Take care of her brother, huh? So Ash, do you already have someone to take care of you?”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Ash asked dumbfounded. Miette didn’t clarify further, but she looked over at Serena who was basically glaring at her. Lexi just placed a hand on her arm to show her support, and Serena seemed to ease down a bit.

Eventually Clemont and Bonnie returned and took their seats. “I’m going to announce the three contestants who will move on to the final round,” Gena said.

Clemont frowned. “Only three of them? Wow.”

“Serena, I’m so nervous for you,” Bonnie admitted sweetly and Serena laughed shyly.

“Our first contestant is Miette,” Gena announced and people applauded.

Miette was smug as she got to her feet. “No surprise.”

“Next the Barry Baker Kids!” Serena grew more tensed and was shaking slightly. “Finally, Serena!”

“You did it, Serena!” Lexi cheered.

“You’re in!” Bonnie exclaimed.

“Serena, that’s wonderful,” Clemont said.

Serena smiled. “Thank you. But now it really begins.” She rose to walk onto the stage and to take her place next to Miette.

“Our finalists are to come up with a new original Poké Puff recipe by tomorrow’s round,” Gene clarified. “They also need to start gathering up the ingredients they’ll be using.”

From where Lexi was seated, she could see the way that Serena and Miette were glaring at another and sighed. “I can almost feel the tension between them from here.”

Clemont leaned towards her. “I’m going to try to not get between them a second time.” At which she smirked.

“That’s it!” the presenter announced. “Onto the finals!” 

With the preliminary round being officially over they left the contest area and made their way into town. Since Serena had to gather ingredients for the finals, they chose to visit the local market, but once they got there, they quickly realized the stalls appeared to be empty of berries.

“Do you have any berries left?” Serena asked one man.

“Sorry, I’m completely sold out,” he answered.

Panic spread across her face. “What do I do?”

“I’m afraid you have to go to another shop.”

“How can I bake Poké Puffs if I can’t find the right ingredients?”

“Serena, don’t fret just yet. There might be some berries at another shop,” Lexi chimed in, her voice steady. “We just have a good look around.”

They split up and asked the shopkeepers at the market individually but they all came back with the same response; that they had all completely sold out. There was not a single berry left anywhere, which wasn’t a positive thing.

They stood on pavement as they pondered about their next move when Miette ran towards them with her Slurpuff in tow. “Are they sold out too? Every berry shop in town is out of berries.”

“Are you sure?” Ash asked.

“That’s quite odd considering that there is a contest happening tomorrow,” Lexi uttered with a frown. Hoothoot was awake in her arms.

“I wonder if this is on purpose,” Clemont considered thoughtfully.

Miette was standing on Clemont his right side, while Serena closed in on him from the other side to snarl at Miette. “Is this your fault?”

Clemont yelped and awkwardly dove down before he would be completely stuck in the middle. “Why would I do such a thing?” Miette yelled back.

Clemont was knelt on the ground, fearfully holding his head in his hands to protect himself. Bonnie interfered their dispute. “Maybe the forest will have berries!”

“Good idea. Let’s all go to the forest and look,” Ash replied.

“Yeah, let’s go look,” Miette and Serena agreed simultaneously and glared at each other again.

“That’s such a clever idea, Bonbon!” Lexi responded proudly. As the others turned around to walk away Lexi approached Clemont who was still knelt on the ground. “You can get up now, Clemont. The coast is clear.”

She folded one arm around his waist to help lift him up, and he stayed close. His face only inches away from hers. “I didn’t plan to get caught between them again if you must know.”

Lexi smiled at him. “I could tell. But you must never get in the middle between two women who are each other’s rivals and who are having a dispute. You’ll never win. That’s a life lesson for you. I don’t want them to tear you apart next time because I need you in one piece.”

He laughed quietly. “Have you ever been caught in one?”

“A few times. But that was back at kindergarten. Only women don’t change their rivalry ways once they get older. It fuels them.”

He returned her embrace gladly with Hoothoot in the middle, who tweeted softly. “Just glad that you’re here to pick me up time and again. Thank you for that, Lexi.”

“No worries. I just think you’re incredibly sweet for wanting to break them apart earlier. You have a big heart, Clemont. It defines you.” _And I love you for it_ , but she didn’t speak that last part out loud. She was too afraid to.

“Like you do too.” He broke their embrace. “We should get going. You coming?” Lexi nodded as she eagerly followed him.

The forest was right beyond the border of town so they didn’t have to venture very far. The berry trees near the border were broken into half and their stumps were lying on the ground.

“I don’t see any,” Ash stated.

“But how can that be?” Serena asked concerned.

“It’s almost as if only the berry trees have gotten destroyed,” Lexi assumed, frowning.

Clemont knelt down and picked up a twig. “This wasn’t from natural causes. Someone is sabotaging the contest.”

“Who would do such a bad thing?” Bonnie asked upset.

Lexi sighed. “Probably some crooks.”

“ _Hooohoo_ ,” Hoothoot hooted sadly.

“I’ll go see if I can find something.” Serena didn’t give them time to react as she and Fennekin ran away in one direction and Lexi couldn’t blame her since she desperately wanted to win this contest.

“Serena?” Ash called after her, but she didn’t come back.

“Being frantic isn’t going to help,” Miette said.

“I guess.” He eyed her. “You have any ideas, Miette?”

“My Slurpuff can help figure this thing out.” She knelt next to it and petted its head. “If something sweet is in the air Slurpuff can find where it is. So finding berries should be a piece of cake. Will you do that for us?” Slurpuff nodded and sniffed in the air. It then pointed in one direction. “It says there are berries this way.”

“Wow, awesome,” Ash said.

As they were about to follow it they heard a piercing scream, which was filled with terror which unsettled Lexi. “That was Serena,” Clemont stated.

“Heeeeeelp meeeeee!”

In an instant they turned around to follow the sound of her scream to find where she was. Lexi was right at the front because this was her dear friend who needed their help. Serena hadn’t gone away that far. She was sitting on the ground next to a tree with a group of angry Swirlix attacking her. Fennekin was wrapped in cotton on the ground, and couldn’t help out.

“Serena, oh no,” Lexi cried at the sight.

“Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!” Ash countered. Pikachu’s Thunderbolt hit them and was enough to move the Swirlix out of the way. Fennekin immediately ran into her trainer’s arms.

Lexi rushed forwards as well and went to them. “Serena, did you two get hurt?”

“We’re fine,” Serena answered, visibly shaken up.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Swirlix, the Cotton Candy Pokémon. Swirlix only eats sweets making its fur as sticky as cotton candy.**_** ”

“They’re so cute!” Bonnie exclaimed, holding out her arms to them.

Clemont grabbed her arms and put her down. “Maybe. But now they’re mad.”

Lexi helped Serena onto her feet who immediately pointed her finger at them. “How dare you suddenly attack us like that? Fennekin use Flamethrower!”

The Flamethrower didn’t hit them but it was enough to scare them away for now. Ash turned towards Serena. “Why they attack you?”

“It’s your fault for letting your guard down,” Miette replied.

Serena felt her hair and sighed grossly. “I’m all sticky. That’s why there aren’t any berries in the forest. The Swirlix must’ve eaten them all." Lexi handed her a bottle of water to get rid of that stickiness and Serena smiled gratefully.

Slurpuff talked and Miette listened to it. “That’s not what Slurpuff thinks.”

“Well, how would _it_ know?”

“Slurpuff evolves from Swirlix, so it knows how they behave.”

“Then that must mean the Swirlix were angry about something else,” Clemont figured.

Lexi placed a hand on her hip. “Maybe they thought we were the ones who took the berries or something.”

Slurpuff spoke again and walked in a direction. “It’s telling us to follow,” Miette clarified. And that’s what they did as Slurpuff led them through the forest. “It must’ve smelled something!”

They were brought to a cliffside which would be impossible for them to scale. They couldn't get past this. “It’s a dead end!” Clemont cried.

“How are we gonna get over that?” Bonnie asked.

Ash turned to Clemont. “Hey, I know. We’ll able be able to climb if we work together as a team.” Clemont didn’t quite get it. “Clemont, ask Chespin to come out.”

His face lit up. “I understand.” He grabbed one of his Pokéball’s. “Now Chespin, let’s go.”

“ _Chespin_.” It smiled.

“Aha. Now I get what your plan is.” Lexi grinned. “That’s pretty clever.”

Ash eyed Miette. “It’s your turn.”

“Right. Slurpuff help us out,” Miette said.

That’s how Slurpuff used its Psychic Attack to lift Chespin all the way up to the edge of the cliff. Ash cupped his hands. “Okay Chespin. Use Vine Whip and lift us all up there!”

It waved with its paws. “ _Pin-Pin-Ches-Pin-Pin_!” Chespin began with lifting Pikachu onto the cliff side to proof that he could do it. Then he did Clemont because Clemont would be able to use his Aipom-Arm to do the same so it went faster. While Chespin lifted up Bonnie, Clemont lifted Lexi up with his Aipom-Arm while Hoothoot flew up there himself.

Bonnie was petting Chespin to express her gratitude while Lexi pulled Clemont in for a brief embrace. “Thank you, Clemont. You’re a miracle.”

He shyly scratched the back of his head when she broke away. “Don’t mention it, Lexi.”

Lexi knelt down next to Chespin to scratch it under its chin. “Chespin, you’re so cool for helping everyone out.”

Clemont called back Chespin into its Pokéball. “You were a big help. Thanks, Chespin.”

As they turned around Hoothoot flew back into Lexi’s arms again where he felt the safest and she was more than alright with that. As they turned around, they saw there were plenty of berry trees up here. “ _Hoohoo._ ”

“Lot’s of berry trees!” Bonnie exclaimed cheerfully.

“I can’t believe how many there are,” Ash replied.

“They go on as far as the eye can see,” Lexi noticed. “There should be more than enough berries here to use in the contest.”

“Millions!” Bonnie shouted.

Serena plucked some of them. “I’ll make amazing Poké Puffs with these.”

Ash was already eating. “They’re delicious.”

“Already?” Miette and Serena asked in unison while Lexi quietly snickered.

Slurpuff pointed. “What, Slurpuff?” Miette wondered, as it continued to point. As they looked closer, they saw that group of Swirlix coming at them.

“Oh no. Not them again,” Serena uttered.

Clemont frowned. “Something else is going on.”

“They’re being chased by something!” Lexi cried when she saw a mechanical scissor flung at them. The Swirlix were fleeing. The force of the machine that was steering it drove right over some of the berry trees.

“You!” Ash shouted when Team Rocket appeared at the top of the Octillery machine.

Lexi took a deep breath as Team Rocket did their usual motto which couldn’t care less about. “Who’s that?” Miette asked dumfounded.

“Team Rocket,” Ash answered.

“We’re taking over the berry business,” Jessie said. “It’s all ours as far as the eyes can see.”

“You can’t just claim something!” Lexi sneered. “These Pokémon rely on these berries.”

“Shut it, big twerpette,” James countered. “This means that your twerpish baking days are over.”

“And while we’re at it we’ll grab all of your Pokémon and leave you with a big windbag full of air,” Meowth added.

“Why you!” Ash cried.

“Well it’s no wonder we couldn’t find a single berry anywhere,” Miette said.

“Now I understand why the Swirlix were so angry,” Serena replied.

“Hah. Knowing the truth won’t set you free,” James said.

“Check out my **_**Robo Baby Bugger Berry-Robbing Swipe the Sweets and Make our Own Treats Octillery bot 3**_** ,” Meowth shouted, bringing the machine alive.

Clemont’s eyes widened as he thought about it, his hand underneath his chin. “That’s such a creative name.”

“You would think that,” Serena deadpanned.

“Ouch,” he sighed because she indicated that his names for his inventions were just as horrible as this one.

“Well yours are obviously better than this one,” Lexi chimed in.

One of the arms turned out to be gigantic vacuum and it sucked Pikachu from Ash his shoulder. Ash ran after it to try and get it back, but it went too fast. “Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!” Sadly the Thunderbolt had no effect.

As Meowth cranked up the power of the vacuum it sucked Hoothoot right out of Lexi’s arms. “Hoothoot, no!” Lexi shouted in despair as her friend ended up in a class container alongside Pikachu. Next where the Swirlix who couldn’t resist such powerful suction.

Serena held onto her hat. “Hey, Clemont. Does their machine have any weak spots?”

Bonnie had her arms wrapped around her big brother to stay put. “Weak spots? Let’s see.” He had to ponder about it.”

“Hurry up,” Bonnie cried.

“Okay. First off, it’s a giant vacuum. It has to suck in air in order to function.” He studied the machine. “I’ve got it! Seal their suction tube! It will definitely stop the airflow!”

“Great idea. I’m going!” Ash rushed closer to the machine while Team Rocket tried to stop him. “You can’t stop me!” He jumped himself onto the suction tube and got himself stuck in it. Team Rocket couldn’t get him off.

“Ash, no,” Serena cried.

“You’ve almost got it!” Lexi shouted.

“Be careful, Ash!” Clemont warned.

“You can do it, Ash,” Bonnie encouraged.

The airflow had stopped working and the Pokémon inside the glass container were able to move on their own. “Now is your chance,” Ash said. “Get out of there!”

The Pokémon didn’t move and there was a small explosion from the center of the machine. “What’s that?” Lexi yelped.

“The engine overheated,” Clemont explained. “That stopped the machine. We should Attack now.”

“Clever thinking.” Lexi brought out her Raichu. “Raichu, use Electroball!”

“ _Raichu-Rai-Rai!_ ” She floated into the air on her tail and did a backflip twist to direct her attack right at the machine.

“Fennekin, Flamethrower now!” Serena said.

Due to the combination of both Attacks the machine began to protest profoundly and was close to exploding. Ash got fired out of the suction tube while the other Pokémon swiftly followed.

“Hoothoot!” Lexi exclaimed cheerfully as Hoothoot flew back into her arms. “It’s so good to see that you’re alright. I was worried.”

“ _Hooo. Hooo. Hoo._ ” He nuzzled closer against her.

“Swirlix I need you to help me out by stopping that machine!” Ash said. The Swirlix charged at it and covered it in cotton so it couldn’t move.

“Hey, Slurpuff. Why don’t we help them out too?” Miette asked.

“Fennekin, use Flamethrower!” Serena insisted.

“Raichu, use Thunderbolt!” Lexi reacted.

“You too, Pikachu!”

“Slurpuff, use Energy Ball!”

Like a proper team their Attacks send Team Rocket flying off into the sky until they would turn up again the next time. It was impossible to get fully rid of these guys, they were like boomerangs.

“Raichu, you were awesome,” Lexi said as Raichu floated onto her shoulder and she scratched behind her ear.

With the berry trees saved Serena and Miette could finally gather all of the ingredients that they needed to make their Poké Puffs. That’s how they all ended up at the contest area. They watched how Serena and Miette feverously baking away until the time was up.

“And now we’ll announce the winner of our fabulous Poké Puff contest!” the presenter told them. “Presenting our head judge Gena. Take it away.”

Gena approached the table at the right. “The Berry Baker Kids incorporated exotic flavors into their Poké Puff, creating a delicacy that is comforting and innovative.” She went to the table in the middle which belonged to Serena. “Using Pecha Berry for her Poké Puff topping Serena has created a delight with flavor and a hint of heat. Fire Types are sure to love her Poké Puff.” She approached the final table which was Miette’s. “And finally, Miette’s Poké Puff is made with cotton candy and whipped cream, and topped with a Tomato Berry. Both Electric Type and Fairy Type Pokémon are certain to love this presentation.”

“And now the winner is,” the presenter announced.

Gena stepped towards the microphone as the tension grew. “I’m happy to announce: The Berry Baker Kids win.”

After the contest while Serena and Miette were preparing to leave, Clemont, Lexi, Bonnie and Ash were waiting for them. “I’m sorry Serena and Miette both lost,” Bonnie said sadly.

“There is always next time,” Clemont said optimistically.

“That’s true. And they both came pretty far,” Lexi added, smiling. They watched how Serena and Miette shook hands on the side. Like proper rivals would.

“Maybe this was all for the best,” Clemont said.

“Yeah.” Ash raised his hand. “Serena, gotta go!”

Miette whispered something into Serena’s ear who’s blushed profusely, then shook her head and ran towards her friends. Lexi was quick to hug her. “I’ve got to admit that you were great though. This will be good for your experience.”

“Thanks, Lexi. I’m only going to get better at baking Poké Puff’s from here.”

“Definitely.” The girls laughed as they broke apart and followed their friends.

****

****

****


	27. To Find A Fairy Flower!

The stunning field of flowers that they had camped out at last night made Lexi feel at ease. The scent of the different kind of flowers that were blooming everywhere was something she couldn’t tire from. “This is definitely one of the nicest places we’ve camped out,” she said as she placed her backpack onto her shoulders, with Hoothoot nestled inside of it. Her bag had almost become his personal home these days.

“Is it because of the flowers?” Clemont guessed.

She smiled brightly. “You got me.” Which made him chuckle.

“Is everyone ready?” Ash held the straps of his backpack.

Clemont turned around. “Bonnie, how about you?”

“No! No! No! My hair won’t behave and I’m going crazy!” Bonnie shouted hysterically. The girl was sitting on a rock frantically trying to control her hair.

“Jeez,” Lexi uttered in understanding. “That’s a real pain. I’ve got hair to my waist so I feel you.” There was a slight breeze out in the field which gently ruffled through her pink hair.

Serena stepped forwards and held out her hand. “Let me give it a try.”

“Sure.” Bonnie gave her the brush.

She began to brush the girl’s golden hair. “Why don’t we try something different for a change?” Serena was exceptionally creative when it came to these things and she used a flower scrunchy in Bonnie’s hair so that it was almost as if she had a red flower in it. “Do you like it?”

Bonnie looked at it through a mirror. “It’s so cute! It’s like a flower! I think it’s awesome.”

Lexi leaned closer to have a better look. “You’re definitely the prettiest flower of them all, Bonbon.” Which earned a gleeful giggle from the girl.

As Bonnie got to her feet so they could leave something landed in her hair and right onto the ‘flower’. Bonnie looked at it through her mirror and gasped “Is that a Pokémon? Lexi, do you know?”

“Yeah, that’s a little Flabébé,” Lexi examined. But something about it was odd.

“It’s so cute!”

“What is?” Ash asked as the others came to check it out.

“Isn’t that Pokémon -?” Clemont questioned.

Serena pulled out her Pokédex. “ ** _ **Flabébé, the Single Bloom Pokémon. Flabébé chooses a favorite flower at the beginning of its life, and takes care of it from then on.**_** ”

“But it doesn’t look like this Flabébé has a flower,” Ash noticed.

“Not only that. It doesn’t look very happy,” Serena said.

“I don’t think this Flabébé has a lot of strength left without its flower,” Lexi clarified grimly.

“Maybe it’s hungry or something,” Clemont suggested thoughtfully.

“Can we give it something to eat?” Bonnie asked.

Serena looked inside her bag. “I have some flower nectar for Poké Puffs. See.”

“Great. Here.” Clemont grabbed an eyedropper from his own bag. “It might be easier to use this eyedropper to feed it.” 

“Yey! I wanna do it, please,” Bonnie pleaded eagerly. She held the eyedropper with the nectar in front of Flabébé who sucked on it carefully. “Ah! Flabébé is drinking it.”

“It’s strange that it doesn’t have its own flower,” Serena realized.

“I think it must’ve lost it somehow since Flabébé stay with their flowers for life,” Lexi replied.

“And I’m wondering why that Flabébé landed in Bonnie’s hair,” Clemont said.

“Oh, that’s easy. Because my hair is as beautiful as a flower thanks to Serena.” Bonnie was all smiles. She twirled around. “Am I really that pretty?” Flabébé flapped with its arms which only made her giggle louder. “Okay. Maybe I am.” She turned to her big brother. “Clemont, can you keep Flabébé for me? Oh please, won’t you catch it for me, won’t you? Please?”

Since Lexi had the privilege of having Clemont in her life since they were kids, she knew him well enough to know that if Bonnie was pleading like that in front of him that he could never deny her anything. He really was one of those soft big brothers, who cared a great deal for their younger siblings. In Lexi’s eyes it was nothing but endearing and precious.

“I guess so. It seems to like you a lot, Bonnie.” He grabbed a Pokéball. “Alright Flabébé, here goes.” He carefully nudged the Pokéball against Flabébé’s head. “Huh? It didn’t work?” He pulled back his Pokéball and studied it.

“Is there something wrong, Flabébé?” Bonnie asked, looking through her mirror. It shook its head. “It’s shaking its head.”

“You know I’ll bet that Flabébé already has a trainer,” Ash said.

Bonnie spun around. “Come on! No way! It can’t be! Flabébé is my friend and that’s the way it is!”

Lexi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Hey, no need to throw a tantrum, Bonnie. We’ll find out if this Flabébé really has a trainer or not. Is that okay?” Surprisingly enough the girl nodded.

That’s how they all went towards the nearby village to go have a look. The town was nice and cozy with the mountains and flower fields surrounding it. “Let’s go see Nurse Joy,” Clemont suggested. “Maybe she can tell us something about Flabébé’s trainer.”

“I don’t want to say goodbye to Flabébé,” Bonnie disagreed sadly, not looking away from Flabébé trough her mirror. “I want you and I to always be together, okay?”

“But if Flabébé was yours wouldn’t you appreciate it if whoever found it would return it back to you?” Lexi implied.

Bonnie had no time to respond to that because an elderly man came their way. “Flabébé!” He rushed towards Bonnie and hugged her joyfully. “It’s you!” The others gasped in shock since no one had any clue who this man was precisely. “Flabébé. Thanks goodness you’re okay.”

“Auwie. You’re squishing me!” Bonnie cried out.

The man pulled back and apologized. “Please, forgive me.” He looked at Flabébé who was still in Bonnie’s hair. “Flabébé, won’t you come here?”

Bonnie eyed through her mirror. “So is this man your trainer, Flabébé?” And it nodded.

“What’s wrong?”

“Maybe we should all say hi,” Ash suggested.

The man turned around and removed his hat. “I’m so sorry. Hello, my name is Grey.”

“Hi there. My name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu.”

“I’m Clemont.”

“Hello, my name is Lexi.”

“I’m Serena.”

“Bonnie is my name and this is Dedenne.”

“Thank you for taking care of my Flabébé. I’m grateful to you all.” Grey bowed and put his hat back on. He turned towards Bonnie and held out his hand. “Alright, shall we go home, Flabébé?” It didn’t seem to want to move.

“I think Flabébé has gotten quite attached to hair. It doesn’t seem to want to let it leave,” Serena replied.

“I think Flabébé really likes Bonnie too,” Ash said.

“I don’t think it has that much strength to move either,” Lexi clarified, straightening her glasses.

“If I may. I’m wondering why Flabébé doesn’t have a flower of its own,” Clemont wondered.

“Well it used to have one,” Grey explained. “It was just the three of us living together; my wife Florence, Flabébé and me. Florence really loved and cherished Flabébé with all her heart. Florence had suddenly fallen ill. I immediately called for an ambulance and she was rushed to the hospital. When I awoke the next morning Flabébé was gone. I thought it might have gotten to the hospital to see Florence so I hurried there to find out. When I got there, I found Flabébé in the rain, gazing at Florence through her hospital window. It had a very worried expression on its face.” He told them how a strung gust of wind had taken Flabébé away and that its flower had gotten run over by a passing car, while Flabébé drifted away in the wind. “And I’ve been searching for Flabébé ever since. And now Flabébé and I are finally reunited.”

“That’s heartbreaking,” Lexi supplied solemnly. “I can see why you’ve been desperately trying to find Flabébé. Its part of your family.”

Bonnie gazed through her mirror. “Flabébé, so that’s what happened?” Slowly, it nodded.

Clemont smiled. “Of course. Now it makes sense to me why Flabébé flew to us without a flower.”

“I’m afraid I have to bring Flabébé back with me right away,” Grey said, which puzzled them.

“Is something wrong?” Ash questioned.

“The doctor called and told me that Florence was all finished with her treatment, but still she wasn’t back her normal happy self. He said it’s not because of her illness, but because more of an emotional issue.”

“I see,” Clemont said. “An emotional issue.”

Grey cast his eyes downwards. “I’ve got to bring Flabébé back to the hospital with me to see her as soon as I can. With one look I’m sure Florence will start to feel like herself again.”

“So then. I guess you better hurry,” Bonnie sadly said. And Flabébé sighed.

“But without its flower I’m afraid Flabébé will start to grow weaker and weaker.” The others gasped at that information. “So the first thing we need to do is find Flabébé’s flower as quickly as we can.”

Serena pointed to a nearby flower in the field. “Wait, why don’t we give Flabébé one of those flowers?” Flabébé shook its head.

“A different flower won’t do us any good. You see a Flabébé chooses the kind of flower it likes when it’s very young and stays with it forever, and no other kind of flower will ever be able to replace it.”

“Then let’s find the same kind of flower,” Serena suggested.

“Yeah, I’ll just go to a flower shop,” Ash offered. “So what kind of flower is it?”

“That’s very kind of you to offer your assistance,” Grey said. “But it’s flower is a Fairy flower and they don’t have them at a normal flower shop.”

Clemont crossed his arms and sighed as he exchanged a look with Lexi. “Perhaps we’ll have to look for it in nature then,” she suggested, placing her hands on her hips.

Serena grabbed her Pokédex to find any possible information on it. “So, Fairy flower, huh? I know I’ve seen this flower somewhere. On Bonnie’s head!”

Bonnie eyed herself through the mirror. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“They both look very similar,” Lexi agreed, smiling.

“I see,” Clemont muttered. “The reason Flabébé landed on Bonnie’s head was not because it thought she looked pretty, but because it saw its favorite flower. That makes sense.” He raised a finger. “It’s always better using scientific reasoning.”

Bonnie pouted and huffed angrily. “Why you!”

“You’re still the prettiest flower of them all, Bonbon,” Lexi reassured her.

Grey cast his eyes downward. “I want both Florence and Flabébé to get better, but what to do? I guess I’m at a loss.”

“I’ve got it. We’ll go and find a Fairy flower,” Ash offered.

“In the meantime you can go to the hospital and spend some time with Florence,” Serena suggested.

“I’m certain that we’ll have a great chance of finding it,” Lexi replied. “It’s the least thing we can do to help out.”

Clemont smiled. “Once we’ve located it we’ll bring the flower over to you right away.”

Grey was dumbfounded. “I don’t know what to say.”

“I’ll look for it too,” Bonnie promised.

“That would be wonderful. Thank you all so much.” He seemed a little more reassured.

“Sure,” they all replied in unison.

Grey held out his hand and approached Flabébé. “Flabébé, isn’t that nice?” And it nodded thankfully. As they were about to part ways Grey walked onto a bridge and waved at them. “Thank you once again!”

“You can count on us,” Ash replied, while they waved back at Grey.

“I think that Flabébé needs to feel better first,” Serena suggested, raising a finger. “So let’s go see Nurse Joy.”

“That’s precisely the help that Flabébé will need,” Lexi agreed.

They visited the nearby Pokémon Center. While Nurse Joy treated Flabébé the others waited in the lobby. Lexi had meanwhile gone to make a quick phonecall to her dad to keep him informed about everything and her whereabouts. And seeing his face again on the screen did her a world of good.

When her phonecall had ended and she returned to the others Clemont was the first to notice the huge grin on her face. “Feeling that much better?”

“Yes. Is it that obvious?” She folded her hands in front of her.

“Well to me it is. I’m aware of how close you and your dad are. I take it he was very interested to hear your stories.”

“You got that part right. He wanted to hear about where we’ve been and how much progress I’ve already made. It’s incredibly nice of him.”

He smiled brightly. “I can already tell that you’ve made exceptional progress since we first left Lumiose City as a researcher, and your father will be proud when he sees you again.”

“That’s really kind of you to say, Clemont. I’m not the only one who has grown, and I don’t mean in size. You’re much more courageous since we started this venture, and it’s visible in the way you behave.”

He suddenly pulled her in for an embrace. “I’m so glad _you're_ the one who saw that. I also noticed how you’ve grown more comfortable with yourself and are more self aware. Your bubbly personality is really shining through now and it’s wonderful to see, because that’s who you truly are.”

Their moment was interrupted when the doors opened and Nurse Joy stepped through them with Wigglytuff pushing Flabébé on a stretcher. “Flabébé is all ready now.”

Bonnie immediately rushed towards it. “Flabébé! I’m so glad you’re alright.” She carefully picked it up and placed it back into her hair.

“For the time being,” Nurse Joy clarified. “You see Flabébé uses the energy from its flower to replenish its strength.”

“That’s why we have to get out there and find a Fairy flower as soon as we can,” Ash replied.

“We’re aware that we don’t have that much time,” Lexi said grimly, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

“Do you know where Fairy flower’s grow?” Serena showed Nurse Joy the map.

“Let me see. You should find Fairy flowers growing in a field closer to town. Yeah, right here.” She pointed at a location on the map. “One thing. Unfortunately they’re out of season at the moment. It might be hard to find one.” Wigglytuff sighed.

“We’ll give it a shot,” Ash replied. “Thank you, Nurse Joy.” He eyed his friends. “Alright. Let’s go before Flabébé feels weak again. Come on.” He started to run.

“Right. Let’s hurry,” Serena agreed as they all chased after Ash and left the Pokémon Center. As they got outside they realized that there were four different ways for them to get out of this town, and no one knew which way to go to.

“Wow. Which way is the field where the Fairy flowers grow?” Ash asked.

Lexi adjusted her glasses. “All of these paths seem familiar and we can’t tell where they’ll take us.”

Serena checked on her map and pointed ahead of them. “It looks like we go straight this way.”

Clemont smiled. “I calculate we’ll be there in approximately one hour.”

Bonnie looked at Flabébé. “It wont be long. You’ll be fine.”

“Welcome, don’t ya know ya,” a voice interrupted them, waving a flag. It was three people wearing odd clothing.

“We’re here to take you on a happy go lucky field tour of the lovely surroundings nature has to offer, ya don’t ya know,” the taller man clarified. The way that they were speaking already irked Lexi.

“If you’re looking for Fairy flower we’ll help you find them, don’t ya know,” the woman said.

“You’ll help us find a Fairy flower?” Ash asked hopefully.

“Maybe two, don’t ya know,” the shortest one responded. “Since there are out of season at the moment an amateur would have a hard time finding one, don’t ya know.”

Ash eyed his friends. “Nurse Joy did tell us the same thing.”

“If it really is that hard to find one,” Lexi muttered.

“But wait,” the short guy interrupted. “There is more. Today is your lucky day! Our first five costumers get their tour for free, don’t ye know ya.”

“Wow, you mean it?” Ash asked.

“We’ve never been meaner,” the woman answered at which Lexi frowned.

“It is our lucky day!” Bonnie exclaimed.

Ash smiled and eyes his friends. “Come on. We don’t have that much time. Let’s go with them so we can find a Fairy flower.”

“Don’t ya know,” Clemont teased, causing Lexi to snort.

“Clemont, you’re starting to talk like them,” Bonnie scolded.

“Oh, sorry.”

Lexi shrugged. “This might be our only chance of finding the flower though.”

“Oh, ya. I want to thank ya fine folks for participating in our special tour, don’t ya know,” the woman responded.

The taller man spread his arms. “I say we get this happy go lucky tour off and tour don’t ya know ya.” Lexi didn’t get most of what he was saying.

“Right this way, don’t ya know ya,” the shortest one said, pointed them in one direction. Since they had no other options they were bound to follow these people as they led them onto a pathway that led through the fields. It was a stunning sight to say the least. “We’re here, ya,” he announced after a walk. “Fairy flower land, don’t ya know.”

Ash eyed around him. “I can’t believe how fast we’ve got here.”

“You’re guided by great guides, don’t ya know,” the woman explained.

“Without us you’d be walking in circles, ya,” the taller man added.

Ash shrugged. “Not so sure about that.”

“We’ve been on this path the whole time,” Clemont replied unconvinced.

“Yeah, and it’s been going in one direction.” Lexi exhaled.

“Listen. What’s important now is that we find a Fairy flower,” Serena reminded them.

“Yeah, Grey is waiting for us at the hospital,” Ash agreed.

“True enough. We’ve come all this way,” Lexi replied.

Clemont eyed his little sister. “Alright, Bonnie. Ready?”

Bonnie pouted as she looked at Flabébé through her mirror. “Flabébé, I promise that we’re going to find just the kind of flower you like, okay? I don’t want to say goodbye, but there is somebody special waiting for you who _needs_ you.”

That’s how they all searched for the Fairy flower but scouting the field and pushing shrubberies aside to have a better look. No one had a clue where this flower could be growing exactly, so there were very thorough with their search.

“I’m not finding any Fairy flowers,” Serena complained after a while.

“Me neither.” Clemont wiped the back of his head. “It looks like Nurse Joy was right on the mark when she said that they’re now out of season.”

Lexi was on her knees, searching underneath some heavy grass. “I’m only seeing regular flowers, but nothing else.”

“I’m getting worried,” Serena said.

Ash looked at the fields around them. “What’s the deal? I don’t see any either.”

In frustration they turned their attention towards their tour guides. “You’re our tour guides,” Bonnie said. “Can’t you do something?”

“But of course,” the short one said. “You leave things to us, don’t ya know ya.”

They dramatically began to look around them. “Fairy flower. Fairy flower. Show ya pretty face, ya,” the tall one sang.

“There must be a Fairy flower around this place, ya,” the woman replied.

“Man, they’re no help at all,” Ash stated.

Lexi got back to her feet, and brushed the dirt from her pants. “This sure is some shoddy tour guide company.”

Flabébé had spotted something which Bonnie noticed. “Hey, look!”

The others curiously turned around and gasped. Clemont held his glasses. “I think that’s a Fairy flower. And it’s blooming way up there on that cliff over there.”

Serena used her Pokédex to confirm it. “That’s it alright.”

“I was starting to lose my senses over here. This is fantastic,” Lexi exclaimed.

“Yes, let’s go!” Ash cheered.

The five of them eagerly ran towards the cliff side. Bonnie pointed upwards. “See. It’s right up there.” Flabébé wasn’t able to get from Bonnie’s head.

“I don’t think Flabébé is strong enough to fly all the way up there by itself,” Clemont replied.

“Then one of us has to,” Lexi suggested. “It’s quite a climb.”

“Then I’ll go and get it,” Ash insisted and approached the cliff.

“Ash,” Serena protested, holding her computer device in her hand. “You can’t pull it up. Flabébé needs to grab on to a flower that’s still growing naturally out of the ground.”

This awoke something inside of Bonnie. “Okay. Then I’ll bring Flabébé up there with me.” She eyed Flabébé. “If I take you, you can get your flower.

“It’s too dangerous, Bonnie,” Clemont warned.

“We don’t want you to fall down, Bonbon,” Lexi made clear. “It might be better if one of us goes instead.”

Bonnie smiled. “It will be alright. I’m way better at climbing than you are, Clemont.” She handed her bag with Dedenne inside it to Serena.

“Oh, Bonnie. Be careful,” Serena pleaded.

“You can do it,” Ash encourage her.

Lexi covered her mouth behind her hands for a second. “I don’t like this one bit. Oh wait.” She opened her bag so that her Hoothoot could come out. “Hoothoot, would you be a dear and support Bonnie so she doesn’t fall over on her way up?”

“ _Hoohooo.._ ”

They watched how Bonnie cautiously began to scale the cliff. One ledge for another. When her feet slipped and she stumbled for a moment, Clemont was the one who yelped the loudest, until Bonnie found her footing again with Hoothoot lifting her back up. In truth Hoothoot wouldn’t be strong enough to carry Bonnie up their considering her size, but he would able to give her some necessary support.

“A little more,” Bonnie stated as she got closer to the flower. She lifted herself higher onto the next ledge until they made it. “Flabébé, we made it up. See there is the Fairy flower.” Flabébé was able to get from Bonnie’s head onto the Fairy flower since it was such a short way. “Oh wow.”

“Flabébé grabbed onto the Fairy flower,” Serena stated.

“Now it will finally get its strength back once it’s finished with regenerating,” Lexi whooped ecstatically. “This is some excellent work, Bonnie!”

“Alright!” Ash cheered.

“Bonnie, you’re amazing,” Clemont complimented her.

They all turned around when they heard Pikachu screaming and saw that it was trapped inside a glass ball. It turned out that the tour guides were behind it, and when they discarded their disguises it turned out to be Team Rocket. Lexi didn’t listen to their motto and kept her attention focused on Bonnie who was still hanging on the cliff, way above the ground. That was her main concern.

“Team Rocket!” Ash yelled. “I should’ve known it was you!”

“So should I,” Clemont responded as he, Ash and Serena all grabbed a Pokéball. “But soon it’s not gonna matter.”

“Wow, those guys make me so mad!” Bonnie shouted. “Teach them a lesson, guys!”

Lexi eyed them for a second. “While you fight them off I’ll keep an eye on Bonnie, okay?”

Clemont nodded. “Of course.” They called out their Froakie, Chespin and Fennekin against Team Rocket’s Inkay and Pumkaboo.

Lexi could only keep her attention focused on Bonnie who was desperately trying to hold onto the ledge. “Now what are we all gonna do?” Bonnie asked frightfully while Hoothoot pushed in her back to support her.

“Bonnie, whatever you do, don’t let go. I need you to hold on,” Lexi called back.

“I’m trying!”

Flabébé had meanwhile finished regenerating and was able to move on its own again. “Flabébé!” she yelled as Flabébé floated away across the field and started to scatter something over Team Rocket’s Pokémon who gave up their fight. Team Rocket themselves also got affected by it and somehow freed Pikachu from that contraption.

“What’s gotten into Team Rocket anyway?” Ash asked once he was reunited with Pikachu.

“Oh, I see. A pollen from Flabébé has the power to make everyone feel wonderfully relaxed. So when anyone asks aggressively towards it, it simply scatters its pollen,” Clemont explained.

“Such a clever little Pokémon,” Lexi uttered in fascination. Bonnie was able to scale down the cliff without falling and threw her arms around Lexi in gratitude. “I’m so pleased to see you in one piece. You were incredible, Bonbon.” She ran her hand through Bonnie’s hair as she felt her laughing. “You’re a wonder.”

“Thank you, Lexi.” She pulled back after a few short moments as Flabébé floated towards her. “Flabébé!” She held out her arms in which Flabébé landed. “Thanks so much for everything.” She nuzzled it against her head. “We’re fine because of you.”

“We should get going,” Ash called out. “Grey and Florence are waiting for us.”

“Ash is right. Let’s go fast!”

That’s how the five of them ran all the way back into town so they could get to Grey and Florence as quickly as they could. By the time they had arrived at the hospital the sun was about to set. They knocked on the door of the hospital room and heard Grey say, “Come in.”

They stepped inside of the room and saw Grey sitting next to the bed in which Florence was laying. “Hi there Grey,” Ash said. “Sorry we took so long.”

“It wasn’t exactly easy to find a flower,” Lexi replied.

“But we finally found a Fairy flower,” Serena clarified.

Grey got to his feet. “Oh, that’s so wonderful to hear.”

Clemont placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder. “Now, Bonnie. Please.”

“Hi,” Bonnie said quietly as she stepped forwards.

Florence caught sight of Flabébé in Bonnie’s arm and sat up right. “Oh, Flabébé.” Flabébé floated from Bonnie’s hands over to the bed to hug Florence. “I’m so happy to see you. It’s simply amazing how much better I feel seeing you again.” Florence looked at them. “I can’t thank you enough for going all the trouble of finding a Fairy flower. That was so kind of you. Dear Ash, Clemont, Lexi and Serena. And little Bonnie. Thank you all.”

Clemont held his hand on Bonnie’s shoulder. “It was really all Bonnie’s work.”

“Clemont is right,” Serena agreed.

“The Fairy flower was all the way up on a cliff and she climbed up there with Flabébé to get it,” Ash explained.

“She has really outdone herself to help out,” Lexi replied proudly, beaming.

“Bonnie, I am indeed grateful,” Grey responded.

“And I am too, dear,” Florence said.

Bonnie bowed slightly. “Thanks.” Flabébé floated from Florence to Bonnie’s side when it saw the sad expression on her face. “Hi there.” She smiled. “We only played for a short time, but it was a lot of fun. Now you can be with Grey and Florence. You take good care of them.” She grinned. “You know what? I’ll see you.” Flabébé and Bonnie nodded simultaneously.

Once they said their goodbyes to Florence and Grey they went outside of the hospital. Bonnie was suddenly feeling gloom again because she had to part with Flabébé. Lexi was at her side and instantly folded her arms around her, and pressed her against her. “Bonbon, I need you to know that I’m incredibly proud of you. Although it might not feel like it, you did the right thing. That’s a brave thing to do.” To let her know that she meant her words she kissed the top of Bonnie’s head and the girl eased down at that.

“I love you, Lexi. You know how much I look up to you,” she said quietly.

“You should look up to yourself, and be proud. I love you too, Bonnie. You’re going to be okay.” As they broke apart Lexi softly brushed a strand of her golden hair from her face and smiled endearingly. Dedenne climbed from Bonnie’s bag onto to her shoulder and she giggled loudly. “Someone else still needs you.”

Bonnie nuzzled against Dedenne. “You’re right, Dedenne! You’re here.” Dedenne jumped onto the top of her head and she looked much better than she did earlier.

“Okay, let’s go,” Ash said.

Lexi and Bonnie turned their heads to see that the others were waiting for them. “Right!” Bonnie happily replied as she grabbed Lexi’s hand so that they could walk to the Pokémon Center together.


	28. The Bond Of Evolution!

“Wow, a huge Pokémon Battle,” Ash read out loud. On their way to Shalour City they had made it to Brackish Town which happened to be right on the road. Almost as soon as they stepped inside there was a huge sign announcing a Pokémon Battle on the road which had drawn their attention.

“It’s taking place right here in town,” Clemont noticed.

“Wow,” Serena gasped.

“We should definitely go,” Ash decided, all pumped up.

“You don’t even know who’s Battling,” Lexi pointed out with a frown. Her Marill was outside of her Pokéball and was bouncing up and down on the pavement.

“Wait is that?” Serena interrupted, which drew their attention to the picture of a well-known woman on the screen. Serena folded her hands together. “It is! Diantha is doing an exhibition Battle!”

“Wonderful!” Clemont agreed.

“Yeah,” Bonnie gasped in awe.

“I had no idea that Diantha would be in town,” Lexi replied thoughtfully, hands on her hip.

“Awesome! All right!” Ash turned around to face them. “So who is Diantha anyway?”

They nearly fell over in shock at his question. “How can you not know who she is?” Serena cried.

Clemont raised a finger. “She’s the strongest trainer in all of Kalos that’s who.”

“I can understand why you haven’t heard of her since you’re from Kanto,” Lexi replied. “I’ve met Diantha a couple of times in fact and she’s exceptionally nice.”

Serena’s blue eyes shot to her. “You have?”

Lexi nodded. “She visited us at Sycamore Laboratory to help us with some research.”

Bonnie appeared smug. “Yup. She is the Champion.”

At that Ash got all fired up. “No kidding?” He eyed the poster for a second. “Diantha the Champion, huh? I’m psyched.”

“Not only is Diantha the Champion, she also happens to be a world famous movie star,” Serena explained.

“Movie star?” Ash repeated puzzled.

Serena pointed upwards. “Just have a look up there.” There was a poster of one of her movies on the side of a building.

“That’s her in the blockbuster _My Sweet Sweet Lady_ ,” Clemont clarified.

Lexi sighed delightfully. “I did enjoy that movie.”

“Elegant with a dignified presence, the all around perfect leading lady,” Serena said in admiration, with her hands clasped together. “I so admire her.”

Clemont was also gazing at the poster in awe, having much respect for her. “I do too.”

“Yes!” Ash exclaimed, which startled them. “That’s it. I’ll challenge her.”

Serena yelped as Lexi snickered. “She’s one of the most busiest people in Kalos with very little time to her own. There is no way that she’ll ever have a Battle with you. Her personal manager will prevent that,” Lexi replied.

Bonnie cheered. “In that case I’ll ask her to take care of Clemont for me!” Lexi accidentally bit her tongue at that request.

Clemont sighed tiresomely. “Ugh. That’s even more ridiculous.”

Ash started to run away. “Come on. Let’s go see her.”

Lexi picked up Marill as she followed her friends through Brackish Town towards the stadium where the exhibition match was being held. As they got there, there was a huge sign of Diantha’s face at the top about her upcoming Battle. They made their way inside the building to get towards the dressing rooms.

They could already hear the sounds of people talking outside Diantha’s dressing room. Her manager Kathi Lee was blocking the door so people wouldn’t barge inside. “Everyone, settle down!” she called. “Now Diantha won’t be seeing anyone or giving any interviews today.”

At that news Ash his face turned sour. “You know what.”

“We’re out of luck,” Serena finished.

Lexi licked her lips. “It was only to be expected.”

“Shall we go back?” Clemont suggested.

“Hey, over here.” A familiar voice said. They turned their heads and saw a hand motioning for them to enter the dressing room next to Diantha’s. As the door got pushed open further and Augustine Sycamore winked in the threshold, Lexi nearly lost it. “Nice to see you. If that isn’t my darling Lexi.”

“Dad!” she exclaimed happily as she instantly threw her arms around him as he twirled her around the dressing room. “I was not expecting to run into you here. Wow, I cannot believe this.” She didn’t realize that she was that happy to reunited with her again that there were tears streaming down her face.

“I wasn’t aware that you would be here either, but I’m glad that you are. You have no idea how much I missed you. Working at Sycamore Laboratory is not the same without you, and I’ve come to the conclusion how much I’ve come to rely on you over the years.”

“You’re gonna start making me blush.”

He let out a booming laugh. “I could see in an instant how much you’ve grown during your journey. I wouldn’t be your dad if I couldn’t see that. You’re basically glowing around your friends and you’re filled with newly gained knowledge. This journey was the right choice for you.” They broke apart and he rubbed the tears from her cheek and kissed her forehead in a loving way.

“My journey is nowhere near over just yet, Dad. There is still so much that I need to learn and I feel like I’ve only just started this venture,” Lexi replied. “I do want to come back, but I’m not ready yet.”

“And that’s perfectly fine, my dear Lexi.” His eyes lingered to her Marill and he grinned. “Well,it seems like your Azurill has evolved into a stunning Marill. You look very healthy, Marill.”

“ _Marill. Marill. Marill. Marill,_ ” she babbled happily.

“There is something else that I’ve been meaning to discuss with you, Lexi. Something vital for both of us. I’m well aware that you’re still participating on this journey, but I was hoping that when you finally do come back to Lumiose City that you want to be an official Professor alongside me.”

Lexi’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened. “What does that mean?”

He placed his hands on her shoulders. “I do not want you to come back as my assistant because you’re way too talented for that and that would be a waste of your gifts. It means that you and I both will be the Kalos Professor’s. This is something that I want to do with you. I want you and I to be Professors together and make this a family thing. You’re still young, but I’ve seen you work and study for this your whole life. You’re perfect to be a Professor, Lexi.”

She blinked as her hands started to shake. “With you?” Her voice cracked.

“With me,” Augustine confirmed. “I rely and trust you more than anymore. I know this might be daunting for you now and a lot to process. Which is why I need to you to think this through. If this is not what you want, then let me know. I will not be upset with you or anything. I will respect your opinion. I just want to share this with you.”

It took Lexi only a few heartbeats to know what she wanted and she pulled him in for another embrace, holding onto him. “I’ve always wanted to be a Professor just like you, and if you’re giving me this chance how can I turn it down? I’ll do it. I’d be happy to.”

“I was already hoping that you’d say that. It means the world to me, Lexi. It truly does.”

After that moment and the hope for their future Lexi felt like she was walking on a cloud, because she had never excepted this would happen. She an official Professor. It sounded like a beautiful dream. “I’m just curious what on earth you’re doing here, dad? I thought you were back at Lumiose City.” She turned around and saw that her friends were all seated at a nearby table. Clemont’s gaze was fixed upon hers and she could feel him radiating with pride, and she knew he was going to talk to her about this later.

“There’s only one reason for me to be away from my lab, and what’s that?” Augustine answered, eyeing the others.

“You’re here to do research on Mega Evolution, right?” Clemont guessed.

Augustine approached the table. “Still as perceptive as ever, Clemont. Exactly. I’m doing extensive research on Diantha's Gardevoir and its Mega Evolution.”

Lexi bit her cheek. “Again? You’ve tried this before in the past and weren’t successful.”

Her dad shrugged. “I guess there’s no harm in trying again to get that Mega Evolution data.”

The others were all a bit baffled at that statement. “It can really Mega Evolve?”

“It sure can,” Augustine answered.

“Wow, I wanna see,” Ash said.

“Have you seen Diantha, Professor?” Serena asked excitedly.

“I have.” Augustine turned towards the other door and they followed his gaze. “She’s getting her makeup done in the next room.”

Serena squealed and clasped her hands together. “Diantha is on the other side of that door!”

Bonnie was easily as ecstatic. “Wow! Wow! Wow!” 

Clemont held his glasses. “We are so unbelievably lucky!”

“Yes!” Ash got to his feet and walked to the door. “I’m going to challenge her to a Battle.”

As he was about to open the door it swung open and Diantha stepped inside the room. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Professor. Oh dear. I see you have guests, don’t you?” Her gaze met Lexi’s at which she smiled. “Wow, if it isn’t Lexi. You sure have grown since last I saw you. You look great.”

“It’s great to see you too, Diantha.” Lexi winked. “You look stunning as ever.” At which Diantha chuckled.

“Oh, it’s Diantha for real!” Serena exclaimed ecstatically, her hands still clasped together as they all have gotten to their feet.

“So pretty!” Bonnie replied gleefully.

“Why thank you,” Diantha said contently.

Augustine got closer. “So did you reconsider what we spoke about earlier, Diantha?”

She placed her hand on her Key Stone which she wore as a necklace. “You must mean about me lending you this Key Stone, right?”

“Key Stone?” Ash asked dumbfounded.

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I can’t. If there is anything else I can help you with, I’d be happy to. But this Key Stone is part of the bond I have with Gardevoir.”

“Bond?” Ash repeated again.

“I can’t lend it to anyone. Sorry,” Diantha finished.

“I understand how you feel,” Augustine replied. “Please.”

“Alright then. How about the next time I visit Lumiose City if I have some time,” she suggested.

“Not gonna happen!” her assistant Kathi Lee interrupted. “No way! Diantha’s schedule is already jam packed.” She got exceptionally close to Augustine’s face to make her point clear. “Right now we haven’t any plans to visit Lumiose City!”

“Your expression is as cute as ever when you get angry you know,” Augustine replied teasingly at which Lexi gagged as Kathi Lee shoved her planner into his face. “Why don’t we discuss this whole scheduling conflict in a civilized way over a little dinner?”

“No thanks!” She turned away and stood next to Diantha. “You’re on soon. Are you all set to go?”

“Yes,” Diantha replied. “You’re all welcome to stay for the exhibition Battle.” With that she and Kathi Lee walked out of the room.

“Dad, do you honestly think that flirting with Kathi Lee is going to help you in any way?” Lexi asked lightheartedly. “You’re a terrible flirt.”

He let out a deep laugh. “It was worth the shot, Lexi.”

Since the Battle was about to start if was time for them to go to their seats at the stadium. As the others were about to leave Clemont grabbed Lexi’s wrist and pulled her back into the dressing room and closed the door so that it was just the two of them. “So should I be calling you Professor Sycamore soon?” he asked playfully as he approached her.

She grinned cheekily. “I personally prefer Professor Lexi since Professor Sycamore is already spoken for.”

Clemont got close to her. “I just can’t believe that your dream is coming true, Lexi. This is what you’ve been wanting and been working for your whole life, to be a Professor. Sure you always assumed you were going to be your dad’s assistant in the future, but now you’re going to be a Professor in your own right. How does that feel?”

“Surreal. I’m still having trouble with fully wrapping my head around this, because it’s reality. I’m really going to be a Professor, just like I always wanted.” She folded her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his. “I wouldn’t have never be able to pursue my dream if it hadn’t been for your support, Clemont. I fully realize that now. I owe you the world.”

“Nah, you don’t owe me a thing. You’ve spend days crying and believing that you never were going to be good enough to be a Professor and would live up to your dad’s expectations. I’m just exceptionally proud of you for shaping your own future. If anyone has what it takes to be a full fledged Professor, and is clever and caring enough to be one, then it’s you, Lexi Sycamore. You’ve been working and studying so hard for this and you’re one step closer now to getting there.”

This was the most blissful that Lexi had ever felt, and especially with Clemont holding her like he did. “I guess you and I both are becoming what we set out to be. I a Pokémon Professor, and you a successful and talented Gym Leader. We’re both still learning on our journey and gaining experience, but we’ll fulfill this dream and we’ll do it together. Because I’ll support you no matter what, Clemont.”

“Together,” he whispered into her ear, which made her shiver in his arms. “We both came such a long way already and we have a lot of respect and admiration for another. We can only get better from here.”

“Definitely. Thank you, Clemont. For always making sure I don’t lose my head.” She held him a bit tighter because she didn’t want to let him go, which might be a bit selfish.

“You’re capable of more than you think, Lexi.” He sighed deeply. “Diantha's exhibition match is about to start and our friends are waiting. We should get going.”

As they broke apart Lexi adjusted her glasses and winked. “I’m right behind you.”

They made their way towards the stadium where the others were. Lexi sat down next to her dad so that they could catch up on a few things, with Marill in her lap. Ash was seated on the other side.

The presenter had made his way to the center of the Battlefield. “And now for today’s main event. Please welcome our trainers,” he said. “Crowned best of Brackish Town last year, say hi to Magnus.” Two trainers entered the Battlefield, one was Magnus and the other one Diantha. "He’ll be facing off against the elegant Kalos regent Champion Diantha.” The crowd went wild as she entered the field.

“Professor, what’s with that Key Stone the two of you were taking about before?” Ash asked curiously.

“You see the Key Stone is crucial for a Pokémon to Mega Evolve,” he clarified. “The stone a trainer possesses is called a Key Stone. And the stone a Pokémon possesses is called a Mega Stone.”

“Key Stone and Mega Stone?” he repeated puzzled.

“While a Key Stone is easier to obtain because it works for any Pokémon trainer, it is more difficult to find a Mega Stone that’s suitable for a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve,” Lexi clarified smugly.

Diantha had called out her Gardevoir. “The Champion’s Pokémon,” Ash said in astonishment and checked his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. Gardevoir will use all of its psychic energy to protect a trainer it has made a deep connection with.**_** ”

“Hey look. Gardevoir is wearing a pendant as well,” Serena pointed out. Clemont laughed as he held his glasses to see.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Bonnie agreed.

“That’s Gardevoir’s Mega Stone,” Augustine explained. “Mega Stones have many different names depending on the Pokémon that Mega Evolves. In Gardevoir’s case its Mega Stone is known as Gardevoirite.”

Clemont got all excited. “I see. As long as you have both a Key Stone and a Mega Stone a Pokémon can Mega Evolve!”

“So cool!” Bonnie exclaimed.

“That’s actually not enough,” Augustine replied. “A Pokémon can’t Mega Evolve unless the heart of trainer and Pokémon become one.”

“Hearts become one?” Serena repeated unsure.

“It means that need to have an exceptionally close bond between them.”

“Of course. That’s what Diantha meant when she said the Key Stone was part of their bond,” Ash figured.

Lexi bit her lip. “That’s true. A lot is required in order for a Pokémon to be able to Mega Evolve, and not just any Pokémon can Mega Evolve. That’s something that we’re still researching now, why only certain Pokémon are able to Mega Evolve.”

Magnus meanwhile brought out his Absol on the field and Serena checked her Pokédex. “ ** _ **Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. When disasters are detected with its horn, Absol comes down from the mountains to warn people.**_** ”

Augustine pulled out his camera and held it ready. “Here we go.”

“I take it you’re going to play that back when you get home?” Lexi guessed.

He laughed and nudged her shoulder with his own. “You know me so well, Lexi. This is the easiest way to capture footage of possible Mega Evolution and play it back in order to research it.” At which she smirked.

“Now let the Battle begin!” the referee announced.

Absol began with a Bite Attack and leaped forwards. Gardevoir merely looked back at Diantha and teleported to another side of the field. It followed with a Quick Attack and once again teleported all across the Battlefield as Absol relentlessly chased it.

“It appears Diantha and Gardevoir can communicate by making eye contact,” Clemont noticed as Ash gasped.

Lexi squealed delightfully, clasping her hands together. “Isn’t it magnificent?”

“Oh wow. They can do that?” Ash asked in wonderment.

“I’d have to say it’s their strong bond that allows them to successfully accomplish that,” Augustine clarified, peering through his camera.

Absol tried another Attack and this time Gardevoir actually fired back with a Shadow Ball, which Absol couldn't dodge. Absol was definitely taken aback by it. Gardevoir fired a powerful Moonblast Attack, which was one of its most powerful Attacks. Poor Absol stood no change against a perfect hit from that.

“Absol is unable to Battle. Gardevoir is the winner!” the referee announced. “Which means the victory goes to Diantha.” The crowd roared ecstatically.

“She’s strong,” Ash said.

“Gardevoir didn’t Mega Evolve,” Serena noticed.

“That’s because it didn’t need to,” Lexi replied. “Mega Evolution is something that a trainer and their Pokémon only use as a last resort to change the tide.”

“And they still won,” Clemont finished in awe.

Ash was only more determined now to challenge her. “Yeah. I’m gonna get her Battle me.” Lexi didn’t want to burst his bubble by telling that would be impossible, considering Diantha’s busy schedule.

“I’ll ask her again too,” Augustine replied, lowering his camera. “For my research.”

“I don’t take it you’ve been able to track another Gardevoir that might be able to Mega Evolve?” Lexi wondered.

He shook his head. “Diantha’s Gardevoir is the only one we know about so far that is capable of Mega Evolving.”

They made their way back to the hallway where all the dressing rooms were. In front of Diantha’s one already stood a group of journalists and one security guard tried to block their way.

“Wow, they’re all here again,” Ash noticed.

“I don’t think they left,” Lexi replied, frowning. It was at that moment that she wouldn’t want to trade with Diantha for the world because she was fond of her privacy and going to places without being recognized.

“Diantha is shooting a movie right now,” the security guard explained. “So she’s already left the stadium.” At which all her friends sighed.

“She’s already gone,” Serena expressed solemnly.

“Movie stars sure are busy,” Bonnie replied.

“That’s too bad.” Clemont eyed his friends. “So what do we do now?”

Serena pulled out her guidebook. “Wait, just a sec. Let’s go here!” It was a local cafe. “It says they make the best chocolate cake anywhere. Let’s find out.”

At the mention of food Bonnie got excited. “I wanna go too!”

“Sounds great,” Ash agreed.

Clemont eyed her dad. “Would you like to come, Augustine?”

“Sure do.” He winked. “First I have to send the footage to the research lab and I want to catch up with Lexi for a bit before we’ll meet you there.”

Clemont’s smile enlarged. “Great.”

“Have fun.” Lexi grinned. Clemont gave Lexi a brief hug before he and the others left to visit the cafe. She was just more than happy that she was able to spend some proper time with her dad since she hadn’t seen him in months. It almost felt as if she had never left Lumiose City because their bond was still as strong as it ever was, and that hadn’t changed. Only Lexi had.

They went to the Pokémon Center where they had access to a computer so that they could send the footage to Sycamore Laboratory. That’s where they sat outside together so that Lexi could show him all the drawings that she had made of the Pokémon she had seen during her journey, and he commented on all of them. Which only encouraged her to draw some more and do better.

She also showed him her newly caught Vivillon which he hadn’t seen in person yet. “It surely has some of the most stunning patterns any Vivillon can have,” he stated as he patted Vivillon's head. “It seems very happy to be with you. This is a Pokémon you’ve been eyeing for years and now you’ve caught your own.” 

“That’s because Vivillon and I bonded when we saved him and his friends from some poachers. He trusts me completely,” Lexi clarified. “He’s a big sweetheart honesty.”

“ _Viv-Vivillion_.”

“I can also see that you and Clemont as still as close as ever,” Augustine replied which entirely caught her off guard.

She bit her lip and met his gaze. “Of course we are, dad. We’re best friends and we always will be.” And that was all she was going to tell him about her true feelings, something which she hadn’t shared with anyone and it stung. She wanted to be honest more than anything, but this was personal. “You know how close we are.”

He was silent for a moment as if he was expecting that there was more to it, but instead he smiled reassuringly. “I’m glad that you are. Everyone needs a friend like him in their lives. He’s good for you.” He then began to ask her questions about her progress she had made with making her own Pokémon food and she was more than glad to go into detail with him to explain her way of work to him, and how she had grown. He only seemed to be enamoured with her progress.

Since the others were waiting for them they were quick about it and made their way to the local cafe shortly after. As they got closer they saw that her friends were all standing outside on the boulevard. Clemont was knelt on the ground and holding Bonnie as if she had just asked a girl to take care of him. Ash was cheering loudly as a woman clothed in black and with a black hat, who stood next to him, accepted his challenge and they knew it was Diantha.

“A Battle against the Champion, hey?” Augustine guessed as they got closer. 

“Professor and Lexi,” Serena called out and Lexi waved at her.

Augustine had his hands on his hips. “If you don’t mind I’d like to come watch it.” He was mainly doing that so he could finally get some footage of Gardevoir’s Mega Evolution and Lexi was passionate to help her dad with this research because it was their work.

The Battle was to take place in the forest outside of Brackish Town so Diantha could discard her disguise and no one would disturb them. “I see you’re going to use Pikachu,” Diantha noticed.

“Right,” Ash confirmed, concentrated.

Augustine had his camera ready. “Now I really hope to see a Mega Evolution this time.” He held the camera in front of his face.

“Battle begin!” Clemont announced, acting as the referee.

“Pikachu, use Iron Tail!” Ash began right away. As Pikachu drew near Gardevoir disappeared just like it had done earlier today. “Now follow it with Quick Attack!” Pikachu its speed was its main strength and where it shined, but none of its Attacks connected with Gardevoir who seemed to be one step ahead. “Use Electroball!” And a few seconds later Ash already asked for Pikachu’s next Attack. “Now, Thunderbolt.” Nothing reached it mark.

“Pikachu’s moves didn’t do a thing,” Serena noticed.

“Wow,” Bonnie gasped.

“While Ash is going in full Attack mode, Gardevoir is just too quick with dodging everything,” Lexi replied. “It sure is something to witness.”

Gardevoir actually fired an Attack this time which was Shadow Ball and Pikachu couldn’t move away in time. It was send back into Ash his arms, who landed against a tree. It turned out that Pikachu was still able to keep Battling. “The real Battle starts now.”

It was at that very moment when a small mechanical box was thrown over at Gardevoir and it was captured inside a container and they all gasped in horror. When Team Rocket started their motto Lexi cursed under her breath. They made the container float until it was attached onto the basket of their balloon.

“Team Rocket!” Ash shouted angrily. “You’re doing it again?”

“You losers again,” Lexi snapped.

“They’re a bunch of really bad guys who go around stealing other people’s Pokémon,” Serena explained in annoyance.

“They steal Pokémon?” Diantha asked in disbelief. “What despicable people.”

James chuckled amusingly. “Why thank you. We’ll wear that as a badge of honor.”

“Of course you idiots would,” Lexi snapped back.

“Since I’m the greatest actress of all time I accept your kind words,” Jessie replied.

“Quick, Gardevoir. Shadow Ball!” Diantha reacted. Only the Shadow Ball couldn’t get through the border of the contraption.

Jessie threw another box and this one created a smoke screen which immobilized them for a couple of moments so that Team Rocket could get away. They coughed to get the smoke out of their lungs as Lexi covered Vivillon’s mouth so it wouldn’t inhale anything.

“They flew away!” Serena cried out.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take us right to them,” Diantha replied and she appeared calm, which was an odd thing considering that her Pokémon was captured.

Augustine approached her. “Diantha, wait. Do you know where Gardevoir is?”

She met his gaze. “Yes.”

Instead of asking more questions they followed Diantha as she led them through the forest. It didn’t seem to bother her that she was wearing heels at an unsteady ground because she was determined to get her Gardevoir back, which Lexi greatly admired. Clemont was the one who was struggling to keep up.

“Come on, Clemont! Hurry up!” Bonnie scolded.

Diantha began to explain how she was able to feel where Gardevoir is, while she kept running. “It happened when I was in the Lapidarian Highlands for a film shoot.”

“Wow. That’s one of the last unexplored regions in the world,” Augustine replied.

“Yes, that’s right. A thick fog rolled into the area while we were shooting.” She told them how she had gotten lost and how Gardevoir had been able to track her down. “Later my manager Kathi Lee told me that Gardevoir had appeared from its Pokéball on its own. It then guided everyone exactly where I had gotten lost.”

“Could the Stones be responsible for what happened?” Augustine guessed. “I wonder.”

“Maybe Diantha’s and Gardevoir’s were connected and called out to each other,” Ash suggested cleverly.

“Did you say it was our hearts?” Diantha asked puzzled.

“I think Ash is right,” Clemont agreed from the back.

“Yeah,” Bonnie replied.

“It’s the only reason why the two of you were able to find each other like that while others couldn’t,” Lexi clarified. She saw Diantha briefly smile at her words.

They reached the edge of the cliff side and noticed that the forest stretched on for miles below them. “Gardevoir is up ahead,” Diantha responded as the others caught up. Above the tree tops they spotted the Meowth balloon.

“It’s them!” Ash explained distressed.

They made it down the cliff and towards where Team Rocket was hiding without them getting aware of their presence so they could get close. Gardevoir was still trapped inside the same box and they didn’t plan to let it go.

“There they are,” Ash snarled, ready to go.

Diantha remained calm. “Ash, I want you all to stay here.” Ash wanted to protest, but she smiled. “It will be fine.” It was obvious that she had that much fate in her own Pokémon. Her special partner. She came out of the bushes and approached Team Rocket. “Alright. You listen. I want my Gardevoir.”

“How did she find us?” James asked astounded.

Jessie laughed. “The how means nothing.”

“We’ll just see.” Diantha extended her arm. “Now Gardevoir. Let’s show them a few things about a strong bond.”

Lexi quickly nudged her dad’s shoulder. “You should get your camera ready.”

“You’re one step ahead of me, Lexi.” He grinned as he held it up.

Diantha placed her hand on her Key Stone which began to glow, simultaneously with the Mega Stone around Gardevoir’s neck. Different colored lights surrounded them from all sights.

“Look at that light!” Ash exclaimed.

Clemont held his glasses. “Is it?”

“It is,” Augustine confirmed. “That’s when a Pokémon Mega Evolves.”

“It’s so exciting!” Lexi squealed. Even though she had witnessed Mega Evolution in the past due to their extensive research it continued to amaze her. This was her first time seeing a Gardevoir Mega Evolve though.

Diantha extended her hand. “Gardevoir. Now Mega Evolve.”

Gardevoir was illuminated in purple light as they watched its body extend and take on a different shape. Its skirt became puffier while its green hair extended as well. When Gardevoir stopped glowing, Lexi heard her friends gasp next to her.

“Yeah, check it out!” Ash exclaimed.

“Wow, it Mega Evolved!” her dad replied gleefully, never looking away from his camera.

“It’s so elegant,” Lexi uttered in fascination.

Serena had her hands clasped together. “What a sight!”

“Excellent!” Clemont gasped.

“It’s so cool!” Bonnie exclaimed.

“Marvelous,” her dad added one last time.

“Use Shadow Ball,” Diantha instructed. With its new powers Gardevoir was capable of smashing the box that held her captive into pieces with a dust explosion. She made her way back to Diantha who snapped her fingers. “And checkmate. Excellent work. Use Moonblast.”

Team Rocket tried to get away in their balloon and Moonblast was enough to send them off flying. “Awesome!” Ash said as they all got closer.

“You did it,” Bonnie cheered. As they neared Gardevoir it changed back to its usual form which surprised the others. “Hey, look it changed back.”

“Right. What makes Mega Evolution different from ordinary evolution is that isn’t permanent,” Augustine clarified.

“Exactly and that’s why its mainly used during Battle just to enhance the Pokémon power and strength,” Lexi added brightly, straightening her hat.

At that moment the helicopter that was supposed to pick up Diantha, landed in the clearing. “That’s what I call perfect timing.” By the time that the helicopter landed the sun was already setting, so it was time for them to depart. Diantha turned towards Ash. “Ash. I realize we weren’t able to finish our Battle together. But it was fun.”

“I thought it was fun too,” Ash agreed.

“Thanks so much to all of you.”

“Will we ever see you again?” Serena asked solemnly.

“I wanna talk to you more,” Bonnie pleaded.

Clemont leaned closer to talk to her. “Now you shouldn’t bother her like that.”

“I’m sorry,” Diantha apologized. “I have a movie shoot to get to.”

Augustine had his hands on his hips. “I wanna thank you for showing me the bond that’s so crucial for a Pokémon to Mega Evolve.”

“I want to thank you too,” Lexi added. “Because we were able to learn so much from seeing the two of you.”

“I’m glad i was able to help,” Diantha replied. She waved and got into the helicopter. “Take care.”

Ash approached her as she sat down. “Diantha. Right now I’m training really hard to enter the Kalos League. So when I win, will you Battle with me again?”

“That’s a tall order, but that’s the spirit. Yes. I’ll look forward to it.” She smiled.

After that the helicopter ascended and flew away until it was out of sight. When they made it back to the border of town Augustine turned to Lexi. “I’m sad to announce that I have to leave as well. I cannot leave the lab in the hands of my assistant’s for too long. Besides I need to process all of this footage that I just recorded.”

She smiled up at him. “Seems like you have a lot of work that’s waiting for you.”

He pulled her in for an embrace. “I don’t mind doing it. It’s just that I’m going to miss you because you’re going the other way to blossom even further as an upcoming Pokémon Professor. Don’t forget that I’m already so proud of you for how much you’ve grown, Lexi. It did me a world of good to see you again, even if it was only for one day.”

“Seeing you again warms my heart, dad. Because I was really missing you as well since it has always been the two of us. And it will be again when I permanently come back to Lumiose City. I’m just nowhere near ready now I’m afraid.”

“And that’s perfectly fine. You go and take your time as you explore the world of Pokémon with your friends.” He kissed the top of her head. “Call me again when you make it to the next town? I’ll look forward to receiving updates from you.”

“Of course, I will.”

“Good.” He tightened his grip on her for another moment. “Go and be amazing. I love you, Lexi.”

“Love you too, dad.”

He kissed her on her forehead one last time as they parted. He then turned to her friends, but especially to Clemont. “I know that Lexi will be in good hands with you and that reassures me. Thank you for that.”

As Lexi approached her friends Clemont wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “You have nothing to worry about, Augustine. Lexi couldn’t be in more perfect hands with us.”

“We’ll look after Professor Lexi,” Bonnie added, beaming proudly. _Professor Lexi._ The sound of it alone awoke something deep inside of Lexi.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Augustine replied. He waved at them. “Take care you all. I’ll see you again.”

Lexi waved back as her dad turned around in the direction where he had parked his car. When he was out of sight she was overwhelmed with the sheer fear of her dad’s absence, and Clemont was perfectly aware of that and humbly leaned his head against hers to support her.

And who could be lonely with their friends at their side?


	29. Heroes - Friends And Faux Alike!

Team Rocket was almost like a boomerang that seemed be able to find their way back to them whenever they least wanted it. Never had this band of renegades any good intentions because theyc solely had the intention of capturing their Pokémon, but mostly Pikachu. Honestly it didn’t matter how far they had traveled because Team Rocket always seemed to be there to block their way. And this day didn’t seem any different.

That’s how they had ended up in another face off with Team Rocket on their way to Shalour City as they was passing through the mountains. Team Rocket had captured Pikachu into one of their glass shaped containers.

“Catching Pikachu is meant to be,” Jessie said.

James extended his arm. “Inkay, help them agree.”

Ash threw one of his Pokéballs. “You’re never gonna get away with it. Froakie, I choose you.” Froakie came out. “Froakie, Water Pulse.”

"Dodge it.” Inkay dodged right on time so that the Attack missed it entirely.

“I got just the thing.” Clemont rummaged through his backpack.

Lexi’s scarlet eyes drifted to him. “What do you mean?”

“The future is now thanks to science.” There was a faint glint in his glasses as he got to his feet. “Clemontic Gear on!” The device he had invented reminded Lexi of some sort of reversed portable satellite.” The glint remained in his glasses, which he pushed back.

“Clemont, what’s that?” Bonnie asked curiously.

He was rather smug. “Just watch this and you’ll see.”

“Inkay, Psybeam,” James reacted.

The Psybeam was directed towards Clemont, but Clemont simply turned the wheel of his device which sucked it right in.

“No way!” Lexi exclaimed in awe.

“I call it my ****Mechanical Absorber of Any Pokémons Move**** ,” Clemont clarified cheekily.

Bonnie let out an expressed sigh. “The name needs work.”

“It tells what it does, doesn’t it?” Lexi grinned.

“Alright, use Tackle,” James reacted.

Inkay charged towards the device and got sucked in it for a few seconds and spit out again. “You see it works for psychical Attacks as well.”

“Oh, man. Science is so amazing,” Ash said impressed. “Okay, Froakie. Use Bubble.”

Since Inkay couldn't Attack, Froakie’s Bubble hit it straight on. Only this angered Jessie. “Pumkaboo, use Shadow Ball.”

And again the Attack got sucked right into the machine. “It’s working well!”

Pumkaboo fired one Attack after another and all of them vanished into the machine.

“Use Water Pulse,” Ash said. The Water Pulse Attack was enough to send Pumkaboo back and it knocked James onto the ground so that Pikachu could walk free. “Pikachu, use Thunderbolt.”

Like Pikachu always did it fired its Thunderbolt perfectly and Team Rocket disappeared into the horizon with a bang.

“Clemont, you did it!” Bonnie exclaimed happily.

“Your invention is great!” Serena replied equally as cheerful.

“You’re a wonder that never ceases to amaze me, Clemont,” Lexi said proudly.

Ash turned around. “Hey, Clemont. Thanks a lot.”

He still held his device in his hands. “You’re welcome. Although it’s still in the prototype stage I have a good feeling -” He stopped in the middle of his sentence when his machine exploded. There was black smoke for an instant, but when it cleared up Clemont was all covered in soot and his hair had turned into an afro.

“I guess it’s back to the old drawing board,” Bonnie figured skeptically.

Clemont let out a puff of smoke at which Lexi snickered. “Well, it worked for most part. I’m sure once you enhance it and improve it, that it will work like a charm.” She ruffled his hair until the soot was gone.

“I’ll make sure that next time it won’t have the same fate.” He smiled shyly.

Lexi winked. “That’s the spirit.”

They continued their walk to the next town which was at the foot of the mountain. Lexi had called out of her Raichu and her friend was floating amusingly on her own tail, which was something that still baffled Lexi.

The five of them reached the next town swiftly and it was cozy, and warm. In a way in was sort of similar to Lumiose City, but it was only less crowded.

“Finally, we’re in town,” Ash said as they walked over the pavement.

Suddenly a young boy rushed towards him with his Pancham in tow, and he seemed agitated. “I told Officer Jenny about you.” He was glaring at Ash.

Of course Ash didn’t understand what was going on. “Huh?”

The boy stopped glaring. “That’s weird. How come your Pikachu isn’t floating in the air like before?”

“Floating?”

Lexi held her glasses. “A Pikachu isn’t able to float. Unlike my Raichu here though.”

“ _Raichu-Rai-Rai-Chu-Rai_.” Her Raichu showed of her skill by floating around on her tail, and the boy’s jaw dropped slightly.

“I’m really sorry,” he said. “I thought you were Ash from Pallet Town.” Without giving them the chance to react he turned around and ran away from them.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Ash asked dumbfounded.

“It appears that there is some mistaken identify,” Lexi muttered, frowning. 

They went on their way so that they could go to the Pokémon Center, but on their way there was a man who was working at a local food truck calling out to them, and he wasn’t happy.

“Now look. You kids ordered all hat food and you ate every bit of it. You owe me a lot of money, you know.”

“Wait. We just got into town this minute, sir,” Clemont disagreed. “We haven’t eaten anything.”

“He’s right,” Bonnie agreed.

The man had a closer look at Serena and Ash. “Hold on. You do seem different now.”

Ash laughed dryly. “Yeah. I think you made a mistake.”

“Well I’m sorry.”

They made it to the local Pokémon Center so that Nurse Joy could check up on their Pokémon. “Everyone is feeling better now,” she said once she had finished her examination.

“Thanks so much, Nurse Joy,” Lexi, Ash, Serena and Clemont said in unison as they got their Pokéballs back. Lexi put them back into her backpack and decided that she was going to leave Hoothoot inside his Pokéball for a change instead of always letting him sleep in her bag.

“ ** **Attention please**** ,” a female voice said over the speaker. “ ** **Ash from Pallet Town, Serena from Vaniville Town and Bonnie from Lumiose City please come to the Pokémon Center entrance****.”

They all exchanged a dubious look with one another at this strange request. As they walked through the front door they saw Officer Jenny standing there with what appeared to be some restaurant owners.

“Ah. There you are,” one man growled. They all got closer to them. “It’s time for you to pay your bill already.”

“Hold on. We just got into town. It’s our first time here,” Ash pointed out.

Officer Jenny eyed the man. “Are you sure these are the ones?”

The man seemed to hesitate. “I don’t know. They’re all dressed the same.”

“Dressed the same?” Lexi repeated baffled.

Officer Jenny turned towards Ash. “You’re Ash from Pallet Town. Correct?”

Ash nodded. “Right.”

“And you’re Pikachu, right?” And Pikachu also nodded. She turned to Serena. “And you’re Serena from Vaniville Town?”

Serena nodded. “Yes, I am.”

Officer Jenny turned to Bonnie. “You must be Bonnie from Lumiose City? And I’ll bet Dedenne must be in your bag.” Dedenne peeped its head out of the bag. She stood up straight and eyed them. “I’d be very interested to hear what you all have to say. You might be involved in some kind of trouble.”

“Sure no problem,” Ash assured her.

Since it was only about Ash, Serena and Bonnie they were the three who followed Officer Jenny into the police car. “But what about us?” Clemont asked doubtfully.

Ash waved at him. “Wait for us in the lobby. We’ll call when we’re done.”

Clemont couldn’t wrap his head around it. “Uhm okay. I’m so confused.” His gaze lingered to Lexi who was equally as puzzled as he was. “Do you understand what’s happening?”

She shrugged. “Not one bit I’m afraid. I guess we have no other choice than to wait here for them to come back.”

“You might be right." He scratched the back of his head as they went back inside together.

Since they had very little things to do they sat down at a table in the lobby. Clemont was quietly working on one of his inventions while Lexi was sketching Diantha’s Gardevoir’s Mega Evolution.

“Clemont, I might have a weird request,” Lexi said after a while of silence which earned his attention.

“Fire away,” he replied, but didn’t hide that he was curious.

“Well, you know how my dad has been using his video camera to record footage of Mega Evolution and it helps him with his research. Since we’re on the road and I have no access to a camera of my own, nor do I have the space for one that size. I was wondering if you could help me out with this.”

He thought about it for a second and smiled brightly. “Sure, I can do that.”

Lexi’s eyes widened at his reply. “You mean it?” Her voice went up a few octaves.

He laughed at her perplexed reaction. “It’s no problem, Lexi. That’s something I can do. Just tell me what kind of size you had in mind, because I might have an idea.”

“You’re too clever for your own good, Clemont.” At which he threw back his head and really guffawed. “I obviously don’t want it too be too big so it will be easier to transport, if you understand my meaning.”

“I do understand and this shouldn’t be a problem. In fact I can install one on the side of your glasses so you’ll be able to use it whenever you please. It’s only going to take me a couple of days to gather the equipment to get it done. Is that a problem?”

“What? No of course that’s not going to be a problem. I’m already more than happy that you’re willing to help me out with this. I cannot thank you enough for doing that. So thank you, Clemont. Truly.”

He grinned. “It’s my pleasure, Lexi.”

Shortly after that they received a phonecall from Bonnie, Serena and Ash who were still at the police station and went to answer it.

“There are some weird people in town disguised as us,” Bonnie explained. “I’m so mad at them! We’ll tell you a lot more when we get back! See ya.”

Clemont turned to Lexi. “I can’t believe how odd that is,” he said.

“It makes no sense why these people are only disguised as the three of them while there are five of us. It doesn’t add up.” Lexi crossed her arms.

At that moment two people in lab coats and mouth masks entered the lobby. “Excuse us, but are you that brilliant young inventor Clemont?”

Clemont embarrassingly scratched the back of his head. “Uhm, brilliant? Well.”

“You are brilliant, Clemont,” Lexi chimed in and winked.

The man pulled a card from his pocket. “Allow us to introduce ourselves.” He gave the card to Clemont so that he could read it.

“You’re from the Kalos institute of Technology,” he read. “Oh.”

Lexi frowned slightly. “I haven’t heard of that.”

“We’re in the process of building an important device, but we need your help,” the man explained. “If we’re going to succeed, input from a genius like you is critical.”

Clemont was astounded. “Like me?” His eyes curiously lingered to Lexi who was a bit confused.

“Of course,” the woman answered. “We heard all about you.” They both got a bit closer towards Clemont. “How unique and revolutionary your inventions are.” 

They got even closer, and almost cornered Clemont. “People are saying that they’re brilliant and useful,” the man added. They were so close to Clemont that they were unsettling him.

“Yes. Indeed. Brilliant enough to figuratively blind you,” the woman said. She and the man were pretty much leaning over Clemont now, and Lexi wasn’t sure what they were playing at.

“Devices from the future! Works from a master inventor,” the man said.

And Clemont wouldn’t be Clemont if he didn’t get incredibly flustered because of all this sudden unexpected praise and Lexi knew how shy Clemont was. His bright beautiful blue eyes lit up and scratched the back of his head and blushed while he chuckled shyly, which was a cute thing that he occasionally did. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“Please, Clemont sir. Work alongside us,” the woman pleaded.

Clemont held his glasses. “I have to think about this for a second.” He turned his back towards them so that he could ask Lexi’s opinion. “Please. Tell me what you think I should do.” He trusted her opinion more than anyone after all.

“I think they’re a bit weird, but if they’re truly are from this institute and they came all this way to ask you for you’re help that is a huge honor. I can tell how much that means to you. You’re a brilliant scientist after all and this is what you’re exceptionally good at, and they must’ve noticed it too. If you feel obligated to help them, then that’s what you should do."

He pulled her in for an embrace, which she thought was sweet. “You sure?”

“Absolutely. I’ll go and wait here until the others come back from the police station to tell them where you’ll be going. It will be fine.”

“Okay. Then I’ll do it.” He laughed softly and his breath brushed against her cheek.

“Good. You go and be that wonderful, brilliant and amazing scientist that you are, Clemont. I’m certain that you’ll wow them. You can tell me all about it when you get back. I’m already proud of you. You go have fun.”

“I will. Thank you, Lexi.” He leaned back and adjusted _her_ glasses, which was actually the first time he had done it. Clemont appeared to be all animated and elated that he was allowed to do this. He turned towards the scientists. “I’ll come with you and I”ll help you.”

“A perfect answer, sir,” the woman replied. “We’ll take you there.”

Clemont was about to follow them and his gaze locked with Lexi’s for a final moment. “Be amazing, Clemont.” He addressed her the largest smile that he could muster as he walked out of the Pokémon Center and she wondered when he would be back.

“ _Raichu-Rai_ ,” Raichu muttered now that they were alone and flung her arms around Lexi’s neck.

To fill her time Lexi decided to call her dad at the lab and seeing his face again settled her nerves. It was just nice to be able to talk about little things about their profession. She showed him her latest drawings and at the one that she had done of Gardevoir’s Mega Evolution. At that he praised her skill for capturing its likeness to the t.

When her friends eventually came back it was just after nightfall. Lexi joined them for dinner as she vaguely explained to them what Clemont was doing, because she didn’t know that precisely.

“I’m back!” Clemont explained as he entered the dinning area.

Lexi was sipping her drink but turned around curiously. “How did it go, Clemont?”

He stood in front of the table with his right hand on his hip. “It went pretty great, Lexi. They asked me to help assist them with several of their machines they have having a bit of trouble with.”

At that she smiled. “I’m glad to hear that. I told you that you’d be amazing.” He blushed slightly at her words.

Clemont eyed his friends. “So what was Officer Jenny talking about?”

“Some people are pretending to be us,” Ash replied. “They go around telling everybody our names.”

“And whoever is pretending to be me even has a bag with a Dedenne inside,” Bonnie clarified angrily.

“Someone is pretending to be me too,” Serena exclaimed.

“Fakes of all three of you?” Clemont asked puzzled.

“There is something exceptionally strange about all of this,” Lexi uttered, frowning.

Ash got to his feet. “We have to find out who they are. Quick!”

Serena rose too. “That’s right! I can’t take it much longer.”

“I’m not gonna let them drag our name to the mud like this anymore!”

Lexi bit her lip. “But what do you plan to do to track them down?”

“We can all presume that they’re going to pretend to be us again tomorrow so we’ll be on the lookout for when they do,” Ash explained and his plan made sense.

That night they slept at the Pokémon Center which meant that Lexi was able to get a decent amount of sleep. It was still early after they had eaten their breakfast that they set out to chase these pretenders.

They went down a pavement which brought them to a food stand. Ash wasted no time to ask the vendor. “Where there people here who looked like us?”

“Yeah,” the man answered. “And they ate without paying me anything.”

“I cannot believe they did it again,” Lexi uttered in distaste.

“Do you know which way they went?” Serena asked.

He turned his head in one direction. “Hmm. They took off over in that direction.”

“Thanks a lot,” Ash said as they followed the man’s direction which led them to the outskirts of town. They made it towards a stunning grass field with mountains surrounding it. Had they been in a big rush Lexi would’ve certainly reveled to be surrounded by nature like that.

There was one large tree on a small hill where three figures who resembled Ash, Bonnie and Serena from behind and even Lexi had to take a second look. The people turned around. “Oh hello,” the woman dressed as Serena greeted as if this was all one big joke.

“You’re the ones!” Ash snarled.

"Who _are_ you?” Bonnie demanded to know.

Serena got closer to her fake. “Your clothes are awful. Not like mine at all.”

“Ta-da!” her copy intimated.

“Ah. I never say Ta-da!”

“You kind of do,” Lexi replied teasingly.

Serena glared. “Not helping, Lexi.”

At which Lexi softly chuckled. “Oopsie.”

As her copy intimidated Serena’s ‘Ta-da’s ‘ in a mocking way it only fueled Serena’s rage and she was huffing. “I don’t do that _ever_!”

“It wasn’t easy for me to dress down with no class like you to,” her copy answered, mockingly.

“What was that?” Serena shouted.

The person who was dressed as Ash tipped his cap back. “And I truly detested acting like a total buffoon.”

“What?” Ash yelled.

"Right, Pikachu?” he imitated him.

His _Pikachu_ floated in mid-air and towards Ash. “Come on. You’re not Pikachu!”

“It doesn’t even look like it,” Lexi responded.

Bonnie had her hands on her hips as she glared down at her own copy. “And you’re not even a little bit cute!” Her copy used their fake Dedenne to talk back. “That’s a puppet!”

Now that the jig was up all three crooks stood next to one another and the second they discarded their disguises Lexi sighed, because she should’ve known and she felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

“Team Rocket!” Ash shouted upset once they were done with their motto.

“Why were you pretending to be us?” Serena wanted to know.

“This is incredibly tactless behaviour from you.” Lexi painfully rubbed her temples.

“Obviously your twerpish brains don’t work that well so we’ll tell you,” Jessie began. “Team Rocket’s future is now thanks to science.”

“Team Rocket tronic gear on!” James pressed a button on a controller. Hearing them utter phrases from Clemont unnerved Lexi.

A Heliolisk sort of robot came out of hiding and as soon as Lexi heard Clemont yell next to her she knew that he had been the one to fix this. This device had Clemont written all over it. “You made that, Clemont,” Lexi’s throat tightened.

“I worked on that robot,” he uttered in disbelieve.

“You can’t unring a bell and you did your work so well,” Jessie replied gleefully. So they had been the scientists in disguise yesterday after all and they had fallen for it, hook line and sinker.

“No what have I done?” Clemont cried out.

“Thank you for your brilliant help. Without your naive assistance we would be lost.” James bowed.

“So they were the scientist that asked you to go help them out with their robot,” Serena figured. Clemont said nothing, but the mixed expression of hurt and confusion was clear.

“Right. And disguising ourselves as you to separate him was the goal,” James explained, and now the puzzle was solved. They had been after Clemont’s assistance to help them build a perfect robot for them. “And as you can see it worked out inventively well.”

“You guys make me sick to my stomach,” Lexi said through gritted teeth. She was riveting with rage because they had misused her best friend Clemont like that, while he had only wanted to help them with that big innocent heart of his. No person had the right to treat him like that.

“Today is the day we catch Pikachu for sure with our Electricity-Has-No-Effect-On-Me-Atron,” Jessie promised. Lexi huffed through her nostrils.

“That’s a bad name,” Bonnie replied.

“Yeah. I have to agree.”

Clemont was shaking with his whole body because of what he had done and he held himself responsible for walking into Team Rocket’s trap. “You can thank your brilliant Clemont for that unique name,” James added.

Bonnie swirled around to face her brother. “You did it?”

Clemont fell onto his knees and held his head in his heads. “No! The agony! The shame!”

Lexi rushed towards him to place her hands on his shoulders. “Hey, nothing of this is your fault, Clemont.” Only he refused to get up.

James extended his arm. “One Pikachu coming up.”

The robot spurted into action and fired its nails towards Pikachu who dove aside. “Use Thunderbolt,” Ash instructed. The Heliolisk robot’s frills raised to frame its head to suck up the Thunderbolt Attack in one gulp.

“With multiple layers of isolation the anti Electric Type device works like a charm,” Jessie remarked smugly.

“Uh. I had no idea Pikachu was the cruel nasty Electric Type Pokémon,” uttered in disbelieve. Lexi didn’t let go of him and kept her arm on his shoulders.

“Use Electroball,” Ash countered.

Unfortunately the same thing happened again and there was no Electroball left. The robot fired it back at Pikachu who flew back across the grass. Pikachu got to its feet and was grabbed by the robot’s claw and into Team Rocket’s hands. They placed it into a capsule.

Jessie grinned. “We got you.”

Another device appeared from the ground and it was a sort of metal can. “What’s that?” Serena asked.

“Our Pokémon transport machine.”

“You can thank Clemont for this too,” James replied.

Clemont let out another wail as he fell onto his back. As Jessie transported Pikachu to another location with the machine Lexi helped Clemont back up.

The Heliolisk robot had started to malfunction and sparks and black smoke came out of it. “That’s not music to my ears,” Meowth said. “What’s the problem?”

“The problem is my big brother made it,” Bonnie clarified.

“Everybody get down!” Clemont instructed as the machine continued to sputter. They all got down onto the grass and covered their heads with their arms. The robot exploded and sent Team Rocket away with a bang.

Once the smoke was cleared they got to their feet and rushed towards the transportation device. “Pikachu?” Ash yelled as he pushed his head inside of it.

“Where did it go?” Serena asked.

“It could’ve gone everywhere,” Lexi replied doubtfully.

“Clemont, put me in a capsule and sent me off after them,” Ash insisted.

Clemont panicked. “The capsule was designed for Pokémon only. And besides there is just one.”

Ash put his whole head into the machine anyway. “Alright then.”

Serena tried to pull him back out. “Ash, it won’t work!”

“You’ll only get stuck,” Lexi clarified.

“Wait a minute,” Clemont said and they all looked at him. “I know what to do.”

“What are you thinking about?” Bonnie asked.

Clemont held out his hand. “Serena, I’d like to use your guidebook.” She handed it to him and he started to type on it. “Now. Team Rocket told me they wanted to transfer a Pokémon one and a half miles.”

He held out the guidebook so that Lexi, Serena and Ash could have a look. “So what?” Ash asked.

“Look. We’re here on the map. So the other end of the transport machine has to be somewhere within this one and a half mile circle.”

“I see.”

“That’s so clever,” Lexi uttered in awe. She could tell that Clemont felt incredibly guilty for causing all of this and was determined to make up for his mistakes, whether it was his fault or not. That was just who he was, and it broke her and only fueled her anger regarding Team Rocket.

Clemont threw a Pokéball. “Bunnelby, come on out.” Bunnelby came out with a cheerful hop. “I’d like you to dig a tunnel and find out which direction the transport machine was heading in.” Bunnelby submerged underneath the ground and reappeared again about forty meters away from them. “That way! Excellent work, Bunnelby. Lead on!”

Now that had a direction Clemont was actually the one who was running at the front which was unusual, but it only proved how desperately he wanted to fix his mistakes. Team Rocket hadn’t gotten away that far. They were hiding at the bottom of a cliff and had Pikachu caught in that capsule.

“That’s as far as you go!” Ash threatened now that they were caught up.

“Time for you to give back Pikachu!” Lexi snarled.

“How dare you fool me like that!” Clemont exclaimed enraged. “Give back Pikachu! Right now!” Team Rocket sent their Pumkaboo and Inkay to Battle. There was a glint in his glasses. “The future is now thanks to science!” He smoothly brought out his invention from his backpack. “Clemontic Gear on!” It was the same machine he had used the other day, and he had been tinkering on it to improve it while they were staying at the Pokémon Center. “ ** **Mechanical-Absorber-Of-Any-Pokémon’s-Move Model 2!**** ”

Bonnie cheered. “Yeah! Go get them, big brother!”

Lexi clasped her hands together in sheer fascinating. “You’re a miracle, Clemont.”

Inkay fired a Psybeam which Clemont sucked right up with his absorber. When Pumkaboo released a Shadow Ball the exact same thing happened and Lexi couldn’t believe herself. Clemont was something to behold alright.

“Science is so amazing!” Ash exclaimed.

Another Shadow Ball came at Clemont but he didn’t bat an eye as he sucked up the Attack. He pulled it back once they had stopped Attacking. “Bunnelby, Double Slap!” Bunnelby easily leaped up and struck Inkay twice. “Now. Use Mud Shot!”

Its Attack send Pumkaboo back towards Jessie who tripped and dropped the capsule and thankfully Pikachu hadn’t gotten hurt. “Great. Use Electroball,” Ash said, and Pikachu was only happy to oblige.

Team Rocket made a last attempt to get away in their balloon, but Pikachu exploded their balloon and they disappeared into the horizon.

“Alright!” Ash exclaimed cheerfully as Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder. He turned towards Clemont. “Thanks a lot, Clemont. You saved the day.”

Clemont didn’t seem to agree and cast his eyes downward. “No. In fact it was all my fault for building that robot.”

“But it was Team Rocket’s fault,” Serena disagreed.

“Come on. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Bonnie clarified.

Lexi addressed him a reassuring smile. “You shouldn’t for one second feel guilty about any of this, Clemont. They were able to trick both of us.”

“Really?” Clemont eyed his invention for a second as sparks came out of the top part until it blew up in his hands. As the smoke cleared Clemont was all covered in soot again, just like the previous day.

“Oopsie doops,” Bonnie said. “Are you okay, Clemont?”

He puffed out more smoke at which the others laughed. As they turned away from Clemont Lexi was the one who stepped forwards and cleaned his face with a handkerchief. “I’m sorry that Team Rocket played you like they did to use your scientific skills. That was unjust of them.” She rubbed his cheek and his blue eyes intensely locked on hers. “I can tell that you felt guilty about all of this, which is wrong since none of this was your fault. You’re just that amazing and wonderful person that you are and Team Rocket realized they aren’t as special as you.”

He folded his arms around her waist to bring her close to express his gratitude. “I did feel guilty for falling for their lousy schemes and how they used me to capture Pikachu.”

“You have a big and caring heart, Clemont. Which is something that they lack. You care a lot. But stop guilt tripping yourself, because you don’t deserve that. You were great out there and you were able to get Pikachu back and show everyone how amazing that invention of yours is, but mostly how amazing you are. And I’m proud of you for achieving that.”

He said nothing else but by how he was holding her she could perfectly feel how much he appreciated her comforting words and her company. It was exactly what he needed to lift his spirits again and that was perfectly fine. They would be okay.


	30. Mega Revelations!

“ _Raichu-Rai.”_ Raichu laughed as she floated in circles around Lexi before stopping on her shoulder so that Lexi could scratch under her chin.

The group made their way through a forest on their way to Shalour City and had camped out the previous night.

Serena stretched herself and sighed contently. “This is such beautiful weather. It feels so nice out.”

Lexi met her gaze. “It sure is.” The sun rays were beaming down through the roof of the trees.

“Best thing to do on a day like this is run,” Ash replied. “Let’s go Pikachu.” The two of them started to run away.

“Do we have to?” Lexi asked hesitantly. She wasn’t in the mood to run at all and she caught Clemont glaring and groaning tiresomely at Ash’s request.

“Ash, what are you doing?” Serena called after him.

Clemont groaned louder as the others chose to run as well and Lexi was feeling exactly the same right now. There was no need for them to run when they could walk and revel in being outside in nature, instead of rushing passed it. She kind of resented Ash his desire to constantly run.

Ash was running a bit ahead of them when suddenly a young woman on skates leaped from the upper path and stopped in front of him. “I’ve found a trainer!”

“Huh? Who are you?” Ash asked.

Clemont held his glasses. “Can we help you with something?

She did a couple of poses. “Number ninety-nine!” She pointed at Ash. “And that’s gonna be you!”

“Number ninety-nine?” Ash repeated puzzled. “What are you talking about?”

“Now what do you think? I’m talking about you and I having a Pokémon Battle!” She was all bubbly, excited and roaring with energy as she twirled with her arms.

“So you’re a trainer too?” Clemont asked.

“Yeah. That’s right.” She placed her hands on her hips. “Korrina is my name. My partner is over there.” She motioned behind them and they turned their heads to see what she meant.

A Lucario leaped from the upper ledge and onto the path. “It’s a Lucario!” Lexi squealed elatedly as it did a flip above their heads and landed perfectly next to Korrina. “It’s stunning.”

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu nodded in awe from her shoulder.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu. Lucario reads the thoughts of others and anticipates their movements by sensing their auras.**_** ” He put it back. “Looks like a though opponent.”

“Wow, so cool,” Bonnie exclaimed cheerfully.

Korrina and Lucario high fived one another. “This is perfect!” She twirled her arms around again. This girl clearly was busting with energy. “We’re in top form today! Yeah. So we’re on? We’re having a Battle right? Here and now?”

Ash nodded. “Right. I wanted to do some training before I challenge the Shalour Gym anyway.”

Korrina and Lucario exchanged a look with another. “What do you know? The Shalour Gym?” She eyed the others. “Are you trainers too? Are you gonna challenge the Shalour Gym?”

Serena shook her head. “We’re not challenging any Gym’s on this trip.”

“But as far as being trainers you guessed right,” Clemont replied.

Lexi smiled. “Well, everyone except me that is. I’m the Pokémon Researcher of the group.”

“Hi. I’m Serena.”

Bonnie waved enthusiastically. “Hi there. I’m Bonnie. This is Dedenne.” She pointed to Clemont. “And this is my brother.”

“My name is Clemont. It’s nice to meet you.”

Bonnie then pointed towards Lexi who softly laughed. “And this is Clemont’s best friend, Lexi.”

“Hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you. This here is Raichu.” Raichu waved from her shoulder.

“My name is Ash. Great to meet ya. This is my partner Pikachu.”

After everyone was introduced they left the path in the forest behind until they reached a clearing that was large enough to have their Battle. Lexi was standing at the side with Clemont, Bonnie and Serena.

Ash opened the Battle with a Quick Attack while Lucario rushed into them and met Pikachu halfway across the Battlefield.

“Iron Tail. Let’s go,” Ash said.

“Block it!” Korrina reacted.

Pikachu was there within seconds and Lucario crossed its arms to block the upcoming Attack and Pikachu was send all the way back towards Ash.

“It deflected it,” Bonnie noticed.

“I’m getting the feeling that Lucario is capable of much more. Beating it won’t be easy,” Clemont replied, his gaze focused on the Battle.

“It’s obvious that Lucario has a lot of Battle experience,” Lexi agreed.

Serena cupped her mouth. “Come on, Ash and Pikachu! You can do it!”

“Let’s keep up the pressure, Pikachu!” Ash shouted. “We’ll be fine. Now use Iron Tail!”

“Dodge it, Lucario!” Pikachu chased after it across the field and Lucario jumped aside just in time. “Now use Swords Dance.” Blue sword swirled around it for a couple of seconds until it glowed red.

“It raised it’s Attack Power,” Clemont stated, baffled.

Korrina cheered. “Okay, Lucario! Bone Rush!”

Lucario basically flashed across the field and aggressively swung at Pikachu with a green bone.

“Pikachu! Oh no!” Bonnie cried.

Lexi clenched her jaw. “That took a toll on Pikachu.”

Serena eyed Clemont. “Hey, Clemont. Bone Rush is a Ground Type move, isn’t it?”

Clemont nodded gravely. He grabbed his glasses. “It’s super effective against an Electric Type like Pikachu. Not only that. Its Attack Power got a boost from the Swords Dance. Pikachu is in big trouble.”

Korrina energetically fist pumped. “Alright. Now that’s what I call a hit. Okay. Let’s keep up the pressure with another Bone Rush.” Pikachu was still struggling to get up from the first Attack when Lucario charged at it again. This time it flung it so hard it went into mid-air. “Attack one more time!”

“Pikachu doesn’t have a chance,” Lexi gasped, covering Raichu’s eyes who was still hanging on her shoulder.

As Pikachu descended from the air Lucario effortlessly struck it again. “Pikachu! No!” Ash cried.

As Pikachu got close to the ground Lucario fired an Attack of its own. Lexi and Clemont gasped simultaneously as Korrina cheered cheerfully at this achievement, even though she didn’t tell it to Attack. “There it is! It’s Power-Up Punch!

Pikachu landed onto the grass with a thud and was unable to Battle. They all got closer to it make sure that it was doing alright. Ash picked it up in his arms as Korrina approached them.

“Well. Alright, Ash. It looks like we won.” She handed them a berry. “Here’s a Sitrus Berry. It will help.”

Ash hesitated for a second, but accepted the berry. “Thanks a lot.” He held it out to Pikachu. “This will make you feel better, Pikachu.” And Pikachu took it and quietly took a few bites.

“That Pikachu of yours is pretty strong. But you’re not going to be able to beat the Shalour Gym,” Korrina stated.

“How can you be so sure?” Serena asked.

“Do you know them?” Lexi wondered.

Korrina exchanged a look with Lucario. “You see. I know the Shalour Gym Leader, cause it’s me.”

“What no way!” Ash cried out.

“You’re the Shalour City Leader?” Clemont asked perplexed.

“We all had no idea,” Lexi uttered in disbelieve.

“Wow. No wonder you’re so strong,” Bonnie replied.

Korrina turned to Lucario. “Now that’s ninety-nine wins! One more to go!” She stopped talking when their stomachs rumbled, which indicated that they were hungry. “Nothing is more embarrassing than a growling tummy. But we really can’t help it at all since Pokémon Battles take a whole lot of energy.”

Ash was sitting on the ground with his hand on his stomach. “I know what you mean. I’m feeling kind of hungry too.”

Clemont had his hands on his hips and smiled down at them. “Alright. So why don’t we all have a little lunch?” Korrina and Ash simultaneously got to their feet and raised their hands in Clemont’s face who was slightly confused.

As Clemont was in charge of the main meal Lexi took her time to make the Pokémon their food. The more that she practiced with making this kind of food the easier it became to her, and she grew more passionate about doing it. She had let all of her Pokémon out of their Pokéballs as she placed down a bowl for everyone and even Lucario.

Since Vivillon had a bit of difficulty these last few days with eating she was feeling determined to make sure that Vivillon would eat something today so she sat down next to him and had made bowl with food especially for Vivillon which consisted of berries and honey. She had spent some time this morning gathering the ingredients just in case.

“I can’t believe Clemont made all of this,” Korrina exclaimed in awe as she stuffed a sandwich into her mouth. She looked at him. “Delicious! Your cooking is number one.”

Clemont chuckled shyly. “I appreciate the compliment.” He was standing next to the table as the others were seating. When he noticed Lexi wasn’t among them he frowned until he found her sitting there on the ground next to Vivillon.

Lexi kept her distance from Vivillon because she didn’t want to pressure it and let him know that there was no rush. She wasn’t certain what had caused the Pokémon sudden lack of desire for eating, but she was going to do whatever was in her power to help him out. She owed that Vivillon.

When she heard Korrina mention that she had a Key Stone on her hand Lexi listened to the rest of the conversation without removing her eyes from Vivillon. “It looks just like the one Diantha has,” Bonnie clarified.

“Diantha. Wow, you met the Champion?” Korrina asked in awe, eating another sandwich.

“Yeah, we met her just the other day,” Ash responded.

“We saw Diantha using her Key Stone with Gardevoir for its Mega Evolution,” Clemont clarified, not moving away from the stove he had invented himself. He looked at Korrina. “Korrina, can your Lucario Mega Evolve too?”

“Nope. You see Lucario doesn’t have a Mega Stone yet,” Korrina replied.

“And it can be exceptionally tricky to locate these Mega Stones because no one knows their precise locations,” Lexi said, not looking away. “It would be outstanding if your Lucario could Mega Evolve.”

“Oh no Mega Stone?” Serena asked.

“You just have the Key Stone right now?” Ash guessed.

“Yup. My grandfather gave it to me. Oh yeah. The first person ever to Mega Evolve a Lucario was one of my ancestors,” Korrina replied. “Isn’t that wild?”

Bonnie’s eyes widened. “One of your ancestors?”

“Yep. It’s part of the tradition at the Shalour City Gym to have a Gym Leader there with a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve.” She told hem how her grandfather had given her a Key Stone and the location for a Lucarionite at Geosenge Town.

“You know where the Lucarionite is?” Lexi immediately asked as Vivillon munched one a piece of the food and smiled down at him.

“How do you know what it’s called? And yes. My family has been getting Mega Stones from Geosenge Town for generations.”

“Fascinating. Oh yes. I know because my dad is Professor Sycamore and he and I lead the research on Mega Evolution.”

“Lexi is exceptionally passionate when it comes to Mega Evolution together with her father,” Serena added smiling. “They could honestly talk about it for hours if you’d give them the chance.” At which Lexi laughed sarcastically.

“Wonderful! I’ve heard snippets of Professor Sycamore and his daughter. That must mean that you know a lot about Mega Evolution,” Korrina guessed.

“On the contrary. There is still so much about Mega Evolution that’s unfamiliar to us and what my dad and I are currently researching,” Lexi replied truthfully. Vivillon was eating by himself which was a huge step forward.

“That makes sense, Lexi.” Korrina eyed Lucario. “Lucario and I decided that we needed one hundred victories in a row before we went to Geosenge Town. That’s what Lucario and I have been doing.”

“So when you challenged me you were going for victory ninety-nine?” Ash wondered dumbfounded.

“But having ninety-nine victories in a row? I know you’re a Gym Leader and everything, but that sounds a little hard to believe,” Serena said skeptically.

“Oh. I’ve got proof.” Korrina placed a book on the table. “See this.” She opened it one a page where something was inside.

“They’re footprints,” Serena noticed.

Bonnie had a look. “Wow. They’re from Pokémon you Battled against?”

Korrina chuckled. “Yup. I asked them to stamp their paws.” She fluttered through the book to show them different pages. “Here’s a print from a Pangoro whose trainer’s name is Kramer. And this one is from a Krookodile with a trainer named Seth. And - “ she let out a yelp when she remembered something. “I forgot to ask Pikachu to stamp its paw.”

She actually grabbed a bottle of ketchup and got onto the ground to get to Pikachu, near where Lexi was still sitting with Vivillon. She smeared Pikachu’s paw with ketchup and pressed it onto an empty page.

“Uh. That’s ketchup,” Serena protested with a sour expression while Clemont chuckled nervously.

“That’s pretty gross,” Lexi uttered as Vivillon had finished eating and was nuzzling against her neck.

“ _Viiiiiiv-villion._ ”

Only Korrina laughed elatedly. “This is perfect!” Pikachu cheered as it licked the ketchup from its paw.

When everyone had finished their meals it was time for them to clean up everything so that they could get going again. As Clemont was cleaning his stove he eyed Lexi curiously. “So I take it that Vivillon did eat after all?”

She had already returned Vivillon to his Pokéball. “He did. I made something new especially for him today. Even though he was very cautious at first to eat at all, he was able to finish the whole bowl so I would call that success. Still I’m not going to let it rest just yet and will keep an eye on him for the next few days,” Lexi rambled on.

He smiled at her answer. “I’m glad to hear that since it hadn’t eaten much these last two days. You being patient with Vivillon is exactly what he needs right now.”

Their conversation halted because of Korrina who paced around. “Only one more trainer left. Who would be my hundredth straight victory? Maybe Serena? Or maybe Clemont?”

A truck pulled up behind them and they turned around in confusion. “Is that Lucario your partner?” a woman’s voice asked.

The side of the truck folded open and three figures clothed in strange robes appeared on a small stage. One was a tall man, one a tall one and the other a smaller man. “We’re the Mega Evolution Consulting Group,” the tall man said.

“Mega Evolution what?” Ash asked.

Lexi narrowed her eyes. “I have never heard of such a thing.”

The small one got down the steps. “Our job is to give you a consultation concerning how strong your Pokémon will become and what kind of moves it will use once it Mega Evolves.”

“We’re also aware that your Lucario wishes to Mega Evolve using the Mega Stone from Geosenge Town,” the woman added.

Korrina was puzzled. “Now how do you know that?”

“Simply. When it comes to Mega Evolution we know everything there is to know. From soup to dessert,” the short man replied.

“Wow. That’s cool!” Bonnie exclaimed.

Lexi chewed her cheek. She was not buying a single word these shady figures were trying to sell them. There was no such thing as a Mega Evolution Consulting Group. And she should know considering that she and her dad are the ones who started the research on Mega Evolution in the first place. Because of that she didn’t trust these guys, but she was curious

“A thorough consultation is in order. I sense our presence was meant to be,” the woman said as they all got closer towards Korrina and Lexi became extremely alert.

“Be careful, Korrina. They might not be what they seem,” Lexi warned her.

“Wait. There is no need,” Korrina replied. “We’re already super strong anyway. And as soon as Lucario Mega Evolves we’ll become even stronger than we were before.”

The tall man got especially close to Korrina and placed his hand on Lucario’s back. “It’s a free consultation so there is no reason to decline.” He gestured for Lucario to get onto the stage while the woman did the same with Korrina.

“We need to take this as well,” the woman insinuated as she removed the Key Stone from Korrina’s hand.

“Korrina, don’t let them take that! Please!” Lexi pleaded. She didn’t want to imagine what could happen if Korrina lost her Key Stone.

“That’s mine!” Korrina tried to get it back.

“Fear not. It’s safe with us,” the woman reassured her. She got onto the stage where Lucario was standing.

The short man then approached Pikachu. “Since we’re here we’ll look at Pikachu’s Mega Evolution.” Ash was baffled at that request.

“We’ll tell you everything. Like how strong Pikachu will become when you use the Mega Stone from Geosenge Town,” the tall man said as he grabbed Pikachu who easily sputtered.

The man took Pikachu towards the stage as Ash tried to get it back.

“Pikachu doesn’t have a final evolution!” Lexi fiercely protested. “It’s not at its final stage of evolution yet so that’s impossible.”

Bonnie eyed Dedenne. “So if Pikachu can Mega Evolve I wanna find out if Dedenne can. Please tell me. Please.” Her attention was focused on the people on the stage.

The woman laughed. “Oh. What a shame. There is no way Dedenne could have a Mega Evolution.”

Bonnie cried out in protest. “What? Why not?”

Lexi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Calm down, Bonbon. That’s something that isn’t proven yet."

Both Lucario and Pikachu were on the stage now. “So I think it’s time we begin,” the woman announced.

“Hold on a second,” Korrina shouted. “How do you know that there is a Mega Stone in Geosenge Town anyway?”

“Our job is to know that stuff,” the short man replied.

“Along with the Key Stone it’s needed to facilitate a Pokémon’s Mega Evolution,” the taller one added.

The woman shrugged. “Everybody knows that. A Pokémon will Mega Evolve with the use of two stones.”

Lexi and Korrina exchanged a brief look. “You’re wrong!” Korrina disagreed. “There are different Mega Stones. Each Pokémon requires its own specific Mega Stone to Mega Evolve. The Mega Stone in Geosenge Town is Lucarionite. And only Lucario can Mega Evolve with it. Isn’t that right, Lexi?”

“You read my thoughts, Korrina,” Lexi agreed. “And that’s how different Mega Stones for specific Pokémon can be found all over the world. People are still trying to discover their whereabouts today." Her gaze lingered to Clemont for a second who proudly stared at her, and she gained more confidence from that meaningful look.

“Professor Sycamore was talking about the same thing.” Clemont had his hand underneath chin. “He said Gardevoirs’s Mega Stone was Gardevoirite.” His eyes met Lexi’s who nodded.

The tall man thought about it. “Now that I think of it. He did say that.”

The short one rubbed his chin. “So what we’re saying is that Pikachu won’t be able to Mega Evolve using Lucarionite.”

The woman glared at him. “How could you forget something as important as that?” At which both men innocently laughed to brush it off.

“Alright what kind of Mega Evolution Consulting Group are you?” Serena demanded to know.

“Who are you guys anyway?” Ash asked.

“You haven’t been able to trick us,” Lexi countered snappy.

Pikachu and Lucario who had still been on the stage got trapped in a mechanical contraption and the side of the truck slammed close.

Korrina banged with her fists onto it. “Open this thing up!” And Ash did the same thing.

When a Meowth balloon appeared above the truck Lexi let out a laboured breath. She she should’ve noticed that these nut-jobs would be capable of such a scheme and would go as far as to pretend to know everything about Mega Evolution.

“Get back here, Team Rocket!” Ash shouted as they finished their motto. Lucario and Pikachu was attached onto the bottom of the balloon.

“Team Rocket?” Korrina asked dumbfounded.

“They’re really bad guys who are always trying to steal other people’s Pokémon,” Bonnie clarified.

“Tiny twerp is right,” James agreed. “We populate a terrifying and mysterious organization that preforms unseemly acts of evil every day.”

“All I care about is getting Lucario back!” Korrina shouted enraged.

“Blablabla.”

“We’ll Mega Evolve both Lucario and Pikachu,” Jessie responded. “And create an invincible Mega Evolved Pokémon posse the likes of which the world have never seen.”

“That won’t work anyway!” Lexi yelled in sheer annoyance as Team Rocket flew away higher with their balloon.

Meowth threw one of those tiny boxes from which gray smoke is released as a way to use it as a cover and to get away. They had to shield their faces in order to keep breathing without inhaling anything. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the balloon anywhere.

“They did it again,” Lexi uttered in dismay.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get Lucario and Pikachu back,” Korrina promised optimistically.

“But how do we find out where Team Rocket went?” Serena asked skeptically.

Clemont suddenly leaped into action next to Lexi, who slightly jumped, as there was a glint in his glasses, which he held. “That’s easy. I have the perfect device for this situation.” He did some strange poses and barked out a laugh. “The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!”

He was about to show them his latest invention when Korrina already ran away. “I’ll handle this.” And Ash and Serena were on her heels.

Clemont was still grabbing his invention from his bag and sat there on the ground with a mix of confusion and hurt on his face. Lexi extended her hand to him. “That was kind of rude, wasn’t it?” He accepted her hand as she lifted him onto his feet. “Why don’t you show me this invention when this is all over?"

He laughed dryly. “Sure thing, Lexi.”

“Come on, Clemont! Lexi! Hurry up!” Bonnie insisted.

They simultaneously spun around to chase after the others. “We’re coming.” Clemont was already panting from that short distance of running.

Korrina on the other-hand was filled with adrenaline and was the one who led them out of the forest and into the mountains. It was clear as rain that Korrina was in perfect shape.

She came to a halt at the edge of a cliff and closed her eyes while Ash called for his Pikachu and Lucario. “Maybe they didn’t come this way,” Serena said once Clemont had finally caught up with them with the assistance of Bonnie.

He was desperately trying to catch his breath and got onto his knees. “Do you always have to run so fast?”

Bonnie crossed her arms. “Well. Maybe you run too slow.”

“Awh, don’t pester your brother, Bonbon,” Lexi said, but she winked anyway.

Korrina eventually opened her eyes. “Yep. Lucario is here. They’re not far away.”

Serena held her hat against the wind. “You can really sense where Lucario is? That’s incredible.”

“Talk about a strong bond,” Lexi in awe.

“Aha. I can. The two of us have been together ever since we were young. We played together. Laughed together. Ate together. Fought together. We grew up like siblings. Lucario and I share an unbreakable bond. That’s something that will never change. I just know. Lucario is waiting for me to rescue it.”

“Isn’t that little more than a hunch though?” Serena asked.

“Yep. But I just know,” Korrina replied.

Clemont had his fist under his chin to think. “Hey. Diantha said something like that as well. She and Gardevoir could sense each other.”

“I believe you,” Ash suddenly said which surprised the others. “Pikachu and I have traveled all this way together too. We trusted and helped each other and Battled as a team. It’s exactly the same for us as for you.”

Korrina got somewhat emotional at his words. “Leave it to me.”

The path led them to the bottom of the ravine and Korrina and Ash only sped up. Eventually they were able to see Pikachu and Lucario lying on the ground, trying to get up. Apparently they had escaped from Team Rocket’s clutches and now Team Rocket was trying to get them back.

“Stop it, Team Rocket!” Ash shouted as they went around the corner of the ravine. Ash and Korrina reunited with their Pokémon who appeared to be doing alright. Lucario handed the Key Stone back to Korrina and she hugged it fiercely.

“Thank goodness we found you,” Bonnie said.

“And that you’re both okay,” Lexi added, smiling.

Everyone’s mood changed when they realized Team Rocket was still here and they were responsible for causing all of this and Team Rocket challenged them to a Battle.

“So how about a tag Battle?” Ash suggested. “For your hundredth in a row.”

Korrina nodded. “Yeah. Let’s do this, Ash!” She took of her outer robe and adjusted her clothes.

Team Rocket were the ones who opened the Battle with a Shadow Ball from Pumkaboo and a Psybeam from Inkay.

“Lucario, use Bone Rush!” Lucario rapidly swirled the bone around to deflect both Attacks.

“I didn’t know you could do that with Bone Rush,” Serena exclaimed amazed.

Lexi clasped her hands together. “Nor did I.”

James extended his arm. “We’re not trough. Inkay, I want you to use Tackle on Lucario!”

“Lucario! Power-Up Punch!” Honestly whatever Attack Team Rocket decided to use Lucario stopped. He swung Inkay up into the air and aggressively swung it back down again with another Bone Rush.

Lexi’s scarlet eyes lingered to Clemont to see if he saw the same thing as she had. “Lucario did it again,” he said.

“It’s Attacking without Korrina telling it to. That’s kind of unusual.”

Pumkaboo released another Shadow Ball and this time Ash intervened. “Alright, Pikachu. Use Thunderbolt!”

This was enough to send Team Rocket flying off into the horizon.

Korrina cheered loudly and excitedly bounced up and down. “We did it! That’s our hundredth win in a row!” She high-fived Lucario. “Oh oh. I did it again. I forgot to get their footprints. Guess it’s too late now. No biggie. No biggie.” And the others all laughed at her relaxed and cheerful reaction.

As they made it to the top of the cliff for their departure it was time to say goodbye.

“We won a hundredth Battles in a row and we’re definitely much stronger now,” Korrina said. “It’s time to head to Geosenge Town.”

“Hey, can we go to Geosenge Town with you?” Ash asked. “I really wanna see Lucario’s Mega Evolution

Lexi raised her hand. “Me too! I wouldn’t be one of the lead researcher’s on Mega Evolution if I didn’t want to see that. And it would be such a privilege to see where Lucarionite can be located. My dad will be so jealous.”

Serena clasped her hands together. “I wanna see that too. What a rare opportunity.”

Bonnie also raised her hand. “Me too! Me too! Me too!”

Clemont excitedly held his glasses. “We can’t pass up an opportunity to see the secrets behind Mega Evolution and the Mega Stone with our very own eyes!”

Korrina and Lucario exchanged a look with another and nodded. “I’ll show you Mega Lucario.” She winked proudly. “You can come with us! Now that that’s settled let’s go!” She turned around and she and Lucario started to run away.

Only Clemont protested. “Do we really have to run again?”

Lexi laughed as she started to run as well. “Yes. If you want to see Lucario’s Mega Evolution then you have to come with us.” She heard him cackle sarcastically behind her as he followed them.

Lexi was one step closer in her Mega Evolution research.


	31. A Cave Of Trials!

With their sights set up getting to Geosenge Town they made it there within a matter of days. They camped outside during the nights and travelled during the days to get some distance between them. Since everyone was eager and hopeful about the possibility of Lucario’s Mega Evolution they hadn’t wasted any time.

Geosenge was a pittoresk and quaint little town that was established at the foot of the mountains.

“So that’s Geosenge Town,” Ash noticed.

Bonnie ran forward. “Ah! We’re here, Dedenne!” Dedenne yawned inside her bag.

“What a cute town,” Serena stated.

Lexi smiled. “You can almost sense the importance of its history. Can’t wait to delve into that.”

“Of course you don’t, Lexi,” Serena teased and Lexi shook with laughter.

“ _Raichu-Rai-Rai,”_ Raichu said as she floated in mid-air.

“So we’re supposed to find the Mega Stone here, right?” Ash asked.

And everyone turned around to face Korrina who was bend forward and slightly panting which troubled the others.

“What’s wrong?” Bonnie wondered.

“Are you alright?” Clemont asked.

“Finally I’m here!” She happily jumped up in the air and let out a cheerfully shout. “Yeaaaaaaaaah!” She shook Lucario’s paws once she was back on the ground and happily bounced up and down with it. “We made it! We’re in Geosenge Town, Lucario!” She peered it deep into its eyes. “We won a hundredth Battles in a row. Now it’s time. Time for you to Mega Evolve.” Lucario nodded. “Okay.” She turned around an ran passed them. “Let’s go!”

And the others could only follow her as she took them into town.

As they reached the center of Geosenge Town they noticed that the prime source of income in this town was the selling of Evolution Stones. Wherever they looked there were people trying to sell these Stones or just regular stones which could be used for decoration. It was what the town thrived on.

“Korrina, I know you’re here for Lucarionite, but do you known where to find it?” Ash asked as she scanned around the street.

“Not a clue,” she said.

“But if you don’t know where it is, how are you going to look for it?” Serena wondered.

“Grandfather told me that if we came to Geosenge Town we’d figure it out. And my grandfather is really smart.”

“Figure it out?” Ash cried in disbelieve and hunched over.

Serena chuckled. “I guess Ash and Korrina are the types who just like to jump into things.”

“That’s why you two get along,” Bonnie replied gleefully.

Serena set her eye on some of the Evolution Stones that were put on display inside a shop. “Ah, look at all these beautiful stones.”

“I guess lots of stores here sell Evolution Stones,” Clemont clarified.

Lexi straightened her glasses. “It seems kind of unlikely that they’d just sell Lucarionite here as a regular Evolution Stone. That’s pretty unheard of, but I’m not an expert so I might be wrong.”

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu grinned cheekily as she floated over the pavement.

A young man left the store they were standing outside from with a Sun Stone in his hand. “I just got me a Sun Stone. Come out, Helioptile.” His Helioptile appeared from its Pokéball. The man held out the Stone for Helioptile to touch. “Evolve.”

Helioptile pressed its paw against it and its entire body started to glow with blue light and to expend. When the lighting faded a Heliolisk became clear.

“I can never tire of that,” Lexi uttered in fascination.

“Helioptile evolved!” Serena gasped.

Bonnie cheered. “Awesome.” She looked at her big brother. “Hey, Clemont. How did your Helioptile evolve?”

“I evolved Helioptile into Heliolisk with a Sun Stone as well,” he answered and Lexi still remembered that day because he had asked her to come over to witness it.

Bonnie eyed Ash. “Oh, Ash. I was wondering isn’t Pikachu gonna evolve? I mean Lexi has a Raichu.”

“Evolve? You see Pikachu doesn’t actually want to evolve, right?” Pikachu nodded.

“Wow. Okay.”

“Yes, not every Pokémon wants to evolve, Bonnie. That’s super important to remember,” Lexi replied. “My Raichu was just excited to evolve already which is why I used that Thunderstone in the first place. And we’re both happy with the result, aren’t we?”

Raichu floated towards her so that Lexi could scratch under her chin. “ _Raichu-Rai-Rai._ ”

Korrina locked eyes with Lucario. “Now let’s hurry and find that Lucarionite really quick!”

“I suggest we all split up and search every store in town,” Clemont said cleverly.

So that’s what they did and how Lexi wandered through Geosenge Town by herself with Raichu at her side. There were indeed stores everywhere and they were selling all sorts of Evolution Stones. Lexi went inside what was on her route and asked the shopkeepers about Lucarionite.

Only none of them have ever heard of the Mega Stone and only sold regular Evolution Stones. Raichu whinnied when the last shopkeeper on their route let them down as well.

“Cheer up, Raichu. Maybe the others were more fortunate.” Raichu flashed her a grin as she followed Lexi out of the store. It was at that moment that Lexi realized that Raichu was her special Pokémon partner. She was her first and she had raised her all by herself and taught her everything and that had created a strong bond between them. Had her Raichu been able to Mega Evolve then this might confirm that their bond was strong enough and she felt lucky.

As they made it to the stones outside of town where her friends, minus Clemont and Bonnie, were already waiting and joined them. It turned out that they hadn’t been fortunate in their search either. Clemont and Bonnie eventually left town as well.

“Hey, Clemont. Any lucky?” Ash asked him.

“I’m afraid not. Every single shop owner I spoke to said they never even heard of Lucarionite,” Clemont answered.

“Hold on!” Korrina shouted, which startled Lexi. “My grandfather told me that we’d find Lucarionite right here in this town.”

“Well... I suppose that unless Lucarionite was very difficult to find. We would’ve heard about the Mega Evolution of lots of Lucario.”

“Perhaps they don’t want others to just claim these Mega Stones when they have no right to them,” Lexi considered, hands on her hips. “That would mean they will be located at a more difficult location.” Korrina whined at her answer.

“So that means?” Ash asked.

Clemont spread his arms. “I’d say it must be a very rare Stone. It seems awfully hard to find.”

“So how do we continue our search?” Serena wondered and Ash sighed.

Korrina straightened her back. “Now I remember what grandfather told me. That’s right we can’t lose heart now. What’s right for me.” She turned to Lucario. “Finding it by ourselves will make Mega Evolution possible.”

“That’s the spirit,” Bonnie said.

“It sure is. It’s too early to give up,” Ash replied. “But we still gotta figure out what we’re gonna do.”

“Excuse me,” a masculine voice said. They turned around where an elder man was standing behind them with a gray beard. “The name is McGinty. I’m a photographer. How about I take a picture of you all? As a souvenir photo? It’s what I do and I know you’ll be very happy with it.”

Bonnie tugged on her brother’s jumpsuit. “Souvenir photo? Oh boy.”

“That’s a great idea since we’re all here together then we’ll have a nice picture as a memento,” Serena agreed.

“I agree. We can always fondly look back to this journey,” Lexi replied, grinning.

Clemont got a bit nervous. “You think so?” Lexi was well aware that Clemont resented being at the center of attention and having a camera pointed at his face. He’d get all embarrassed. 

“Let’s go for it and take a group photo,” Ash said. “Why not?”

Korrina raised her arm. “Alright. We’re in Geosenge Town and I want to show my grandfather that we made it all the way.”

That’s how they all took their position for the photo. Lexi was between Korrina and Clemont and held Raichu in her arms so she could also be in the picture. As McGinty instructed for them to stand Clemont grew more tense and embarrassed and Lexi watched him clench up.

“Now squeeze in just a wee bit more,” McGinty said.

Bonnie eyed her brother. “Hey, come on Clemont. Hey don’t you know how to smile?”

“I-I am smiling.” He tried to force a smile.

Lexi leaned her head closer to his to whisper in his ear. “Clemont, there is no reason to feel like this. No one other than us is going to see this photo so you can just relax. It’s fine. It’s just a photo.”

“Yeah?” he asked hesitantly.

“Absolutely. Just breathe.”

“ _Raichu-Raichu-Rai._ ” Raichu nodded.

As Lexi straightened herself for the photo she saw how Clemont did seem to unwind a little bit and his smile appeared to be more genuine.

McGinty clicked on the camera shutter which flashed. “I’ve got it. Now we’ll print this up right away.” He handed the camera roll to a assistant who went to print them out a nearby cabin.

Clemont seemed to have entirely relaxed and approached McGinty who was working on his camera. “Do you by any chance know anything about locating Evolution Stones?”

“Evolution Stones are out there. In a cave that’s hidden inside this mountain.” He pointed to a mountain which was way up there behind them.

“Wow. A mountain cave?” Clemont asked.

Lexi stepped next to them with Raichu still in her arms. “That sounds like a logical place for Mega Stones if we listen to the research facts.”

“And sir, do you know anything about Lucarionite? I need to find it right away,” Korrina clarified.

“Lucarionite, heh?” McGinty stroked his beard. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that before.” At which Korrina sighed in defeat. “Although I do remember hearing about cave where it’s possible to locate a special kind of Evolution Stone.”

Korrina yelled ecstatically. “You mean it?” Clemont’s jaw had simply dropped.

“Please tell us where it is,” Ash said.

Lexi’s eyed widened even further. “That sounds like a dream. We have to find it.”

“Where? Where? Where?” Bonnie asked elatedly.

They all turned around to look at the mountain. “If you go even farther into the mountain then the cave I already told you about, you’ll find a small entrance to another cave,” McGinty elaborated. “That’s where it is.”

“That might be just what we’re looking for,” Clemont said hopeful.

“Maybe. Let’s check it out, Korrina,” Ash replied and Korrina nodded.

“Oh, this sounds promising,” Lexi squealed and Raichu flapped with her arms at the thought.

“You know it’s said that terrible things can happen to people who are not worthy enough to enter,” McGinty warned.

Serena shivered fearfully. “Terrible things?”

“Or an adventure,” Bonnie replied.

“I can’t tell you for sure, but there is some evidence that terrible things _really_ do happen there. And that’s why the people from this town never _ever_ venture into that cave,” McGinty continued, startling them with his raged voice.

“I think you must be wrong.” Serena chuckled dryly. “It can’t be a cave that’s as scary as all that.”

“You’re wrong,” Korrina disagreed. “I know this is it. You wait Lucarionite. I’m gonna find you in a flash.” She eyed Lucario. “Come on. Let’s go!”

She was about to run away when McGinty called for her. “Wait! You forgot your photo is not quite ready yet.” At which Korrina stopped and came back. McGinty’s assistant gave the finished pictures to him. “Here. Your pictures are all done.”

Everyone was handed one copy of the photo. “Wow! It looks awesome,” Ash said. “Thanks a lot.”

Clemont was all smiles. “Thanks. What a great souvenir.”

“I can keep it forever,” Bonnie exclaimed, giggling.

Lexi studied the photo and noticed that Clemont did look natural in it and not at all like he always did whenever they took pictures together in the past. This was a huge change and she was curious if her reassuring words had anything to do with this.

“Thank you for the photo,” she said, smiling. She also saw how Serena had gotten exceptionally close to Ash on the photo, and she had to stifle a giggle. “I’d say we all look great. What do you think, Raichu?”

“ _Rai_!” She squealed. Lexi opened her backpack without waking Hoothoot and grabbed her sketchbook and put the picture on the inside of the book so that she could always see it and be reminded by all of her friends whenever she wanted to sketch. It was the perfect place for it.

Serena was still staring lovingly at her picture with blushes on her cheeks. “Serena! We’re going,” Ash said, which interrupted her daydream.

She put picture in her skirt pocket. “Right.” As walked after her friends and saw how Lexi winked at her at which her blush deepened.

The six of them made their way up into the mountains with Korrina determined at the front. Lexi had let Raichu go from her arms so that she could float on her own tail instead which would be easier for her.

“So this is where they mine Evolution Stones,” Korrina stated as they halted when they saw a whole mining area which existed of all sorts of machinery.

“I can’t wait to get a closer look,” Clemont replied with interest.

“Me neither. This is the best place to learn more about those Stones,” Lexi said.

“We better concentrate on Lucarionite first,” Ash reminded them.

Clemont placed a hand on his head to look up. “Yes, you’re right. Didn’t Mister McGinty say there was a cave located even further back?”

“Farther back right?” Korinna eyed Lucario. “Come on. Let’s go.”

That was enough to relit Korrina’s fire now that they were so close to finding the Lucarionite. They ran across small ledges which led them further through the mountains.

“Slow down, Korrina,” Ash pleaded tiresomely.

“You’re making it a challenge to keep up with you,” Lexi growled and only Raichu was having a breeze.

Only Korrina didn’t slow down and they followed her without question. But the path that they had chosen led to a dead end and they had to turn around.

“Hmm. That was a dead end,” Ash complained as they walked back. “I wonder if we went the wrong way.”

“I thought we were just supposed to go straight ahead,” Serena replied puzzled.

Clemont was exhausted. “It’s possible we may have missed a turn or something.”

“Ah! I wanna find that cave! I wanna find that Lucarionite right now!” Korrina cried out in despair.

“And we will,” Lexi replied hopefully. 

Lucario stopped walking as if it sensed something and turned to the stone wall. “What is it, Lucario?” Korrina asked.

“What’s up?” Ash wondered.

Lucario used its Power-Up Punch to punch straight through the stone wall to reveal a cave right behind it.

“Look at that!” Korrina exclaimed.

“There’s a pathway in there,” Serena replied.

“So the path was here,” Lexi uttered.

“It’s no wonder we didn’t see it,” Clemont said.

“Maybe someone hit it on purpose,” Bonnie considered.

“Whatever. I say the thing that really counts is Lucario found it,” Ash said.

“Yeah! Great Lucario,” Korrina complimented.

From this point on Lucario was the one at the front because it was able to sense something and that gave them a direction to follow.

After a while Lucario stopped in its tracks. “Feel something?” Ash asked.

“I wonder what Lucario is sensing this time,” Clemont said.

“Danger maybe,” Serena answered at which Lexi smirked.

“Hard to say,” Clemont replied dryly.

“If you were to ask me I would say the Lucarionite but I wouldn't want to get everyone’s hopes up,” Lexi responded and she felt Clemont’s gaze on her.

Lucario brought them around a corner and towards the entrance of a cave.

“Look it’s a cave!” Ash exclaimed.

“We found it,” Bonnie cheered.

“Lucario, you’re amazing!” Korrina looked at it. “How did you know? Lucario must've sensed the Lucarionite. I got it! It’s got to be somewhere inside this cave.” The others gasped at that statement. “My grandfather said. He told me Lucario and I would find the Lucarionite together. That’s it, right?”

“Amazing,” Ash gasped.

“I would’ve never expected that Lucario would be able to sense it,” Lexi replied.

“Yes. But we won’t know for sure unless we go in and find out right,” Clemont said.

Lexi’s gaze met his. “That’s some clever thinking, Clemont.”

“Okay. Let’s go!” Ash decided with his arm raised. Korrina followed his example.

As they set their first footstep inside the cave they noticed that there it was impossible to see a thing inside there.

“It’s pitch-black in there,” Serena cried.

Clemont was the only one who wasn’t bothered by it. “In that case I say; Clemont Gear on!” From his backpack came a light that resembled a Heliolisk its frills from which a light came out.

“Way to go, Clemont,” Ash complimented.

Lexi clasped her hands together. “You're a wonder indeed.

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai!_ ” Raichu threw her arms into the air.

As they stepped further inside the cave they heard strange and unsettling sounds that send shivers down their spines.

Serena clutched onto Bonnie. “What was that sound?”

“What’s in there?” Ash asked.

“G-Ghosts?” Clemont replied.

Lexi snorted. “Really, Clemont?”

In a flash three figures flew towards them with a lot of screaming as if something had kicked them out of there. As they flew passed where Lexi and her friends were standing she yelped. But they disappeared off into the horizon within seconds.

“Was that?” Serena began.

“Team Rocket,” Clemont answered.

“It sure looked like them,” Lexi added, frowning.

“They must’ve snuck in ahead of us,” Ash figured.

“They’re so sneaky!” Bonnie exclaimed.

“The Lucarionite,” Korrina said as she was about to head into the cave, but Lucario stopped her. “Lucario?”

“I think there’s something back there,” Ash said.

“And Lucario must want to protect you,” Lexi added.

“So what? We can’t just run away! We got to get the Lucarionite now!” She got into the cave with Lucario.

“We’re right behind you, Korrina,” Clemont said as he illuminated the cave with his invention and Lexi and Raichu followed him.

Despite the light inside there was still something unsettling and unnerving about this place. “Something is growling back there,” Serena shivered.

“Aha. I’m sure it’s just the wind,” Clemont shook it off, trying to ignore his own fears.

There was more light at the end of the cave and a door-frame was visible. The door was open halfway. “What’s that?” Ash asked.

“That other cave that Mister McGinty was referring to?” Lexi guessed as Clemont dimmed his light.

Korrina and Lucario peered around the corner before they got a better look inside. There was a stone pathway which ended at a stone shrine with a shiny Stone at the top. On the sides of the path was water.

“Lucarionite!” Korrina exclaimed.

“Is it really?” Serena asked.

“That’s definitely it,” Lexi gasped in astonishment.

“It’s beautiful,” Bonnie said.

“It’s like the Lucarionite was calling out to Lucario,” Clemont responded and eyed Lexi. “Do you think that’s possible?”

“It very well might be.” She grinned.

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu floated up and down.

“Great. Now Lucario will be able to Mega Evolve,” Ash said.

“Let’s go quick!” Korrina and Lucario got onto the path to make their way to the shrine. But as they were about halfway through it a Blaziken swooped down from the ceiling and struck Lucario.

“A Blaziken?” Lexi shrieked as Lucario found its ground and Blaziken jumped onto the shrine as if it was guarding the Lucarionite.

Serena pulled out her Pokédex. “ ** _ **Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon. Blaziken leaves its opponents charred with its fiery punches.**_** ”

“What’s a Blaziken doing here?” Clemont asked in disbelief.

“It might be guarding the Lucarionite,” Lexi figured.

“Maybe Blaziken threw Team Rocket out of the cave,” Ash replied.

Bonnie clutched onto Clemont’s side. “Help. I’m scared.”

“Is it mad?” Serena wondered fearfully.

Korrina smirked. “I see. If we want the Lucarionite first we’re going to have to defeat Blaziken in a Pokémon Battle.” She and Lucario locked eyes and nodded. She discarded her backpack into the direction of her friends. “I think you should stand back. This is the last hurdle before Lucario can Mega Evolve.”

“Good luck, Korrina,” Ash replied.

“You got this, Korrina,” Lexi encouraged.

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai!_ ” Raichu cheered.

Korrina walked away. “Thanks. But there is no way we’re gonna lose now.” she had her hand on her hip. “Hello, Blaziken. My name is Korrina. I challenge you for the Lucarionite so Lucario can Mega Evolve.” She took off her shirt. “Battle begin! Lucario, Power-Up Punch!”

Lucario instantly spurted into action and everyone cheered them on. Blaziken jumped aside before Lucario struck ad used a powerful kick to send it back towards Korrina. Blaziken released a whole arsenal of Attacks.

“Lucario, dodge it!” And Lucario certainly tried to do just that, but Blaziken was relentless and was quicker.

“Blaziken moves so fast. It sure is one tough opponent,” Clemont stated.

Korrina extended her arm. “Use Metal Sound.” Blaziken had to cover its ears to that the sound wouldn’t get through. And Blaziken used that opportunity to lunge towards it.

Lexi bit her cheek. “It did it again, didn’t it, Clemont?”

He nodded. “Right. Korrina didn’t tell him to do this.” Blaziken held out his arm to stop Lucario’s Power-Up Punch. “Watch out.”

It was obvious that Blaziken was the Pokémon with the most experience of the two as it struck Lucario with a powerful Flamethrower and Lucario landed against the stone wall.

“What a Flamethrower,” Ash gasped.

“I know. Blaziken is a Fire and Fighting Type and that’s not a good match up. And along with Blaziken’s speed. So strong,” Clemont replied.

“You’re right,” Serena agreed.

Lucario was lying on the stone ground and Korrina rushed towards it. As she drew nearer Blaziken released another Flamethrower to prevent her from getting closer and her souvenir photo got burned in the process as Korrina fell to the ground.

Blaziken picked up Lucario with its arm and threw it against the stone wall.

“Oh no. I can’t watch,” Serena cried as Lucario landed into the water. “We have to stop this.”

“There’s nothing we can do about this, Serena,” Lexi replied.

Ash spread his arm to block Serena’s way. “We can’t. Korrina said this was her Battle. We gotta stay out of it. Isn’t that true? You won’t give up right?”

Korrina smirked. “Ash, gets it. He totally understands.” She got up. “That’s right. We’ll never give up. No matter who we’re up against in Battle. We’ll never turn and run the other way. Right, Lucario?”

“Please, get up,” Bonnie pleaded since Lucario was still sitting in the water.

“ _Raichu-Rai!_ ” Raichu begged as well.

“You can do it,” Clemont encouraged.

“You two came so far already,” Lexi added.

“Yeah. Get up. Come on,” Ash said.

And Lucario found its inner strength as it got to its feet and faced Blaziken and was ready to continue with the Battle at which they all cheered.

“Lucario, Power-Up Punch!” Korrina instructed.

Blaziken was prepared as Lucario came at with strong blows, but Lucario was able to make contact a few times. Then without any instructions Lucario used Bone Rush and fiercely swung at Blaziken. Over and over again.

Korrina laughed gleefully. “Alright. Way to go!”

Lucario threw the Bones so that Blaziken was pinned into the ground and immobilized.

“Awesome. Blaziken can’t move so heat won’t help it now,” Ash said.

“We’re almost done. Lucario, let’s finish this up!”

When Lucario nearly hit Blaziken a unfamiliar voice intercepted them and Lucario halted its Attack. From the darkness behind the shrine a man came forward. “You have won.” His face got illuminated in the light. “Hi, Korrina!”

“Grandfather!” Korrina exclaimed in shock.

“That’s your grandfather?” the others asked in unison.

“Yes. They call me the Mega Evolution Guru. I’m Gurkinn.”

“Mega Evolution Guru?” Ash repeated.

“I wasn’t aware something like that existed,” Lexi uttered, frowning.

“And he’s Korrina’s grandfather as well,” Serena replied.

“So what is he doing here anyway?” Clemont asked curiously.

Gurkinn returned Blaziken into its Pokéball. “What’s going on?” Korinna asked, baffled. “Does all of this mean that Blaziken is your Pokémon, grandfather?”

“That’s right.”

“But why all of this?”

“I knew that you’d complete your training and make it here successfully.” Gurkinn approached her. “So I thought I’d give you this final trial myself. And you overcame it beautifully. As I knew you would. You passed this final test with flying colors. Well done, Korrina dear. And you as well Lucario.”

Korrina smiled. “Grandfather.”

“Now. Go forth and take what you’ve earned.”

Korrina eyed Lucario for a second before she rushed onto the steps of the shrine. She briefly hesitated before she put her hands on the Lucarionite and lifted it. “We finally got the Lucarionite!”

“Congratulations, Korrina!” Lexi cheered.

Everyone made it outside of the cave and went back to the place where McGinty was still standing at the exact same spot. He was eyeing his watch.

“Mister McGinty,” Ash called out. And he turned his head to them.

“We came back!” Bonnie clarified.

“Well. It’s nice to see you,” McGinty responded. “Find what you were looking for?”

“We definitely did,” Lexi replied.

“Wonderful.”

“Sorry, Mister McGinty,” Korrina said. “You took such a nice photo of us that I’m afraid mine got burned up.”

“I see.” He smiled. “Well then. We just have to print you out another one.”

“Really? Thanks a lot.”

Gurkinn joined them. “Say it looks like it went well,” McGinty said. “Your granddaughter really is something special.”

Gurkinn smiled. “She’s my granddaughter. So of course she is.”

Everyone gasped in shock as Gurkinn stepped next to McGinty. “Wait,” Serena said. “Do you know Korrina’s grandfather?”

McGinty scratched his head. “Actually he asked me to help you in your quest to locate the Lucarionite.”

“That’s right,” Gurkinn confirmed.

“So you knew from the beginning?” Ash asked puzzled.

Lexi adjusted her glasses. “No wonder you suddenly offered to take our picture.”

“ _Rai-Raichu-Rai._ ” Raichu flung around Lexi’s neck.

McGinty chuckled dryly. “Sorry, kids.”

“Then what’s up with that story about something terrible happening in the cave?” Clemont asked.

He shrugged. “I made it up.” At which everyone else sighed in disbelieve.

“If someone unworthy of the Mega Stone would’ve gone inside the cave, Blaziken would’ve driven them off.” Gurkinn raised a finger. “So it wasn’t a total lie.” He was rather smug about it.

“Ah, like Team Rocket,” Serena said.

“That would explain why we saw them flying away,” Lexi agreed and Ash chuckled dryly.

Gurkinn turned to Korrina. “Now, Korrina. As proof that you overcame your trial the Lucarionite is yours. I’m giving it to you.”

Korrina smiled. “Thanks.” The others all congratulated her and Lucario for that important achievement. “You’re so nice. Thank you.”

As Lucario was about to Mega Evolve for the first time Lexi switched on her small video camera on her glasses which Clemont had invented for her, to help her out with her Mega Evolution Research. And seeing a Lucario Mega Evolve would certainly help with that. Especially if she would wind the footage back and share it with her dad.

As Lucario and Korrina got a bit away from the others so there was some distance between them in case anything happened, Lexi anxiously and excitedly clutched onto the sleeve of Clemont's jumpsuit and his piercing blue eyes stared directly into hers.

“Excited are we?” he guessed, smirking.

“You have no idea,” Lexi squealed, which made him laugh. “And thank you again for that camera that you invented for me. It’s so incredibly nice of you.”

“I’m glad I could help, Lexi.”

“Okay, Korrina,” Gurkinn said as Korrina stood there with the Lucarionite in her hands next to Lucario. “Are you ready?”

“Ready, grandfather.” She gave the Lucarionite to Lucario who held it. “Here we go, Lucario! Now Lucario! Mega Evolve!” Her hand touched onto Key Stone which began to glow with a million different colors and bright light.

The Lucarionite glowed with radiating orange light and both lights met each other in the middle.

“We finally get to see another Mega Evolution,” Ash said.

“ _Rai-Rai,_ ” Raichu gasped.

“I can’t wait,” Clemont replied as Lexi clutched onto his arm tighter which he didn’t mind.

She let out another squeal as Lucario’s body started reshape. It was truly happening now.


	32. The Aura Storm!

When Lucario’s body finally stopped glowing and it became visible it was almost if the air was knocked out of Lexi’s body. Since she was a Pokémon researcher this was one of things that fascinated her more than anything and getting to see another Mega Evolution right in front of her eyes made her hard work pay off. This was what she and her dad had been studying and an answer was provided for them.

Where Lucario had first been a mix between blue and dark gray it now also had red socks on its feet and spikes on its feet and paws. Its center was just rougher than its normal version and its dreads were longer and ended in a red tip.

“It’s stunning,” Lexi uttered, her voice cracking.

Korrina had tears in her eyes because they had completed their life-long goal. “We did it! We really did it!” She got closer towards Lucario.

Lucario was trying to get used to its new powers and its aura was sense-able for everyone.

Korrina was overwhelmed with emotions because they had worked so hard to achieve this. “Awesome, Lucario. Your aura is really strong now. It’s the super strongest! Wow!” She threw her arms around Lucario. “This is it! The thing we’ve been waiting for.”

The others joined them to have a closer look and Lexi noticed that she was still clutching onto the sleeve of Clemont’s jumpsuit and he didn’t mention it. He seemed to be fine with it.

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai!_ ” Raichu clapped with her hands.

“Awesome. Look at you now,” Ash said.

“Congratulations you two,” Serena replied.

Lexi winked. “This is such an achievement for both of you. My mind is numb that I was fortunate enough to witness this.”

“You look so strong,” Bonnie said.

“I’m totally in awe. All that hard work has paid off in a big way,” Clemont clarified.

“Thanks a lot.” Korrina looked at Gurkinn. “Well grandpa. We hung in there and we did it. It was all worth it, right?” Gurkinn and McGinty remained quiet as Lucario tried to punch in the air to get used to its new powers.

“You know we feel your aura too, Lucario,” Ash chuckled.

“It sure is impressive,” McGinty agreed. “The future of the Shalour City Gym is bright.”

“Yes,” Gurkinn quietly responded.

Lucario continued to kick and punch into the air and everyone felt its aura like a sort of breeze which went all over the place.

Bonnie giggled. “What do ya know? That breeze felt kind of warm.”

“That was Lucario’s aura you felt,” Korrina explained. “It’s being projected out from its body.”

Serena adjusted her hat since the wind had put it crooked. “That’s amazing. I wonder how much stronger its gotten.”

“I’ve been waiting for someone to ask that.” Clemont stepped away from Lexi so her hand fell limp next to her side as he grabbed one of his inventions and knelt onto the ground. The top part was a tiny sort of satellite and its body had the shape of a sort of clock.

“Goodness,” Lexi muttered, hand on her hip.

“ _Raichu-Rai_.” Raichu shrugged nonchalantly. 

“This will make you wonder no more,” Clemont said.

“What is it?” Serena asked.

A glint caught in his glasses, at which Lexi snorted as he chuckled gleefully and pushed his glasses all the way back. “The future is now thanks to science!” He rose to his feet. “Clemontic Gear on! This device will shed some light on the power of Mega Evolution. I call it; the ****Pokémon Power Meter****.”

Bonnie wasn’t impressed. “Boring. But it says what it does?”

“What?” Clemont repeatedly shook its head to get back into his rhythm. "Now observe. It uses preexisting Pokémon data as the reference value. Pointed at your subject, then power on.” He pulled a small ledger. “A Pokémon’s power is instantly measured. It’s a must have device if you wanna keep track of your Pokémon development.”

“Wow. Science is so amazing,” Ash said.

Lexi clasped her hands. “You sold me, Clemont. This one is really good.”

“I don’t really get it,” Serena replied. “But it sounds great.”

“My Mega Lucario might be stronger than your Mega Lucario,” Korrina addressed her grandfather.

“Hah. Confident are we?”

Lucario was pushing and kicking in the air and there was movement on Clemont’s device. The power meter went all the way into the red area. “It captured it,” Lexi uttered as the others gasped in astonishment.

Ash and Korrina decided that they were going to have Battle so that Lucario could get accustomed to its new powers and Ash chose Pikachu against it. Lexi stayed at Clemont’s side so that she could keep track of Clemont’s power meter while she continued to record everything for her research.

“Get ready for a taste of Mega Evolution.” Korrina extended her arm. “Use, Bone Rush.”

“Pikachu, counter it with Iron Tail,” Ash countered.

This time the bones were blue. As Lucario tried to block Pikachu’s tail one of the bones slipped from its paw and hurled all the way to a mountain with an explosion.

“That sure made it far,” Lexi said in shock as she peered over Clemont’s shoulder as the meter stopped on the edge of the red.

“Wow,” Clemont gasped. “Look at the force of that Bone Rush.” He readjusted his glasses. “It’s simply incredible. It’s almost double compared to the reference data.”

Lexi gulped. “Wow, who would’ve thought that? We were aware that Pokémon get more powerful when they Mega Evolve, but we never would've known how much precisely without your invention.”

“ _Raichu-Ra_ i.” Raichu shook her head as she studied the meter.

Serena yelped. “That’s unbelievable.”

“Lucario is so powerful,” Bonnie replied.

“Seems weird for Lucario to miss an Attack like that,” Ash stated, and everyone focused on the Battle.

Korrina had her hands on her hips. “Lucario will be able to control its power in no time. _Then_ we’ll be unbeatable.” She looked at Lucario. “Don’t worry. You’re not used to your new power yet, but you will be soon. Remember I totally believe in you.”

“Pikachu, let’s show them your speed. It’s time to use Quick Attack.”

“Okay. Use Power-Up Punch!”

Lucario was at Pikachu’s side in a flash and struck it aggressively. Pikachu did its best to get away but Lucario was relentless in its chase. Its eyes had changed red for no apparent reason.

“Do you see Lucario’s eyes?” Lexi noticed, frowning.

“They look terrifying,” Clemont responded.

Pikachu wasn’t able to get away since Lucario blocked its path by flashing all over the field with such speed. “What’s the matter? Can’t you keep up?” Korrina laughed. “Let’s go!”

Lucario hit Pikachu first with a Power-Up Punch and then effortlessly kicked it backwards.

“Look at that,” Clemont muttered in disbelieve. “It Attacked on its own again.”

“It’s been doing that for some time,” Lexi agreed, unsettled. “And I don’t think Korrina is noticing it.” Perhaps Korrina was just over the moon because Lucario was finally able to Mega Evolve that she was able to overlook it.

Korrina chuckled dryly. “Awesome! You’re getting the hang of it! This is great stuff! Keep up the speed!”

“Pikachu, use Electroball.”

Lucario zigzagged all over the Battlefield to avoid the Attack. It jumped up in front of Pikachu. “Use Power-Up Punch.” Lucario struck Pikachu fiercely who landed on the ground and Lucario growled loudly.

What surprised everyone more than anyone was how Lucario bit into Pikachu’s tail started to swirl it around aggressively. Pikachu didn’t stand a chance against such force.

“Lucario is acting really strangely. Could this be part of the Mega Evolution effect?” Clemont asked aghast.

Lexi shivered as Raichu buried her head into her shoulder. “I just don’t think Lucario can control its power yet and its becoming too much for it bear. This isn’t the Lucario that we know anymore.”

Lucario refused to let go of Pikachu and was still swirling it around. “Lucario,” Korrina pleaded when it aggressively slammed Pikachu into the ground. 

“Oh no. Pikachu!” Clemont cried.

Lexi yelped fearfully. “This is bad.”

The machine exploded between them because apparently it had measured too much power for it to function. That was how powerful Lucario had become. Unstoppable.

Lucario kicked Pikachu forcefully again. “No, Lucario! That’s no way to act in a Battle!” Korrina shouted.

Ash immediately rushed towards Pikachu and picked it up. “Pikachu. Are you, alright?”

Only Lucario wasn’t done with Battling yet and cornered in on them and Ash tried to shield Pikachu from it.

“Stop, Lucario! Listen to me please,” Korrina pleaded desperately, but Lucario didn’t listen. It was just that focused on Battling.

Lucario leaped into the air to fire another Power-Up Punch. “Lucario, don’t do it!” Serena shouted in terror.

“Lucario! Stop!” Korrina yelled so loud that her voice cracked.

Gurkinn chose that moment to stop the Battle by sending out his own Lucario to block the Attack and everyone felt its aura it strongly blew across the Battlefield like a wind. Lexi had to shield her and Raichu’s face with her arm to keep standing.

Gurkinn’s Lucario threw Korrina’s Lucario backwards. “Korrina,” Gurkinn said. “Lucario, enough!” Her Lucario tried to struggle some more but eventually fell forwards onto its knees and changed back to its regular self and to the ground. Gurkinn picked up the dropped Lucarionite and handed it to McGinty. “McGinty, please take this.”

“Right,” McGinty said.

Korrina skated to Lucario and sat down next to it, with tears in her eyes. “What could’ve happened to you, Lucario?”

“Korrina, let’s get to the Pokémon Center,” Ash suggested and he was still holding Pikachu.

Korrina eyed Gurkinn. “Grandfather. Is this?” Only Gurkinn didn’t give her an answer.

They all went to the Pokémon Center together. While Lucario and Pikachu were being treated Lexi made a quick phonecall to her dad to sent over her recorded footage, which he sincerely appreciated. She made clear that her research on Mega Lucario wasn’t over yet and that she would keep him updated.

When she returned to the lobby she saw that the others were still waiting and the tension was heavy in the air. “What did your dad say?” Clemont wondered as she approached them.

“He knows just as little about Lucario’s Mega Evolution and is clueless as to why this happened,” Lexi replied dubiously. “I said I wasn’t done with my research just yet.”

“It’s already pretty strange if your dad cannot explain something like this since he’s one of the lead researcher on Mega Evolution. Nor can you.”

“That’s why Mega Evolution is still a learning process and I have to get some drawing done.” He chuckled softly as she grabbed her sketchbook from her purse without waking Hoothoot. Normally Lexi would be doing it sitting down but this time she simply stood there in the lobby as she sketched Lucario’s Mega Evolution to understand it better.

“Shouldn’t you be sitting down if you want to draw, Lexi?” Serena asked curiously as her eyes followed the movement of Lexi’s pencil that went across the paper.

Lexi smirked. “Not necessary this time. Apparently I can multitask pretty well.” Clemont chuckled again.

“Aren’t you talented?” Serena grinned in mock annoyance.

Their moods changed tenfold when Nurse Joy came down the hallway with Wigglytuff who was pushing Pikachu on a stretcher. Pikachu jumped into Ash his arms. “Pikachu is feeling much better now,” Nurse Joy informed.

“Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy,” Ash responded gratefully.

Serena eyed Pikachu. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” Pikachu waved with its paws towards Raichu and Dedenne.

Korrina had a concerned and troubled mixed expression on her face. “Nurse Joy, how is Lucario?”

“Wait just a little bit longer. Lucario is completely exhausted. But getting better. Don’t worry,” Nurse Joy reassured her.

Gurkinn walked towards them. “Exhaustion is no surprise. The power of Mega Evolution can be too much to handle at first.”

“By power do you mean its aura?” Korrina guessed. Gurkinn nodded and she hung her head down. She was doing her best not to cry in front of everyone who was present. She turned towards Pikachu. “Ash and Pikachu, I’m so sorry.” She bowed. “It got to the point where I didn’t know what to do.”

Ash smiled. “I think that surprised all of us, but that’s okay. I tell you something else. It was probably a surprise for Lucario too.” Bonnie and Pikachu nodded.

Clemont spread his arm. “Ash is right. After evolving this kind of situation happens all the time. So you shouldn't think what happened to your Lucario is unusual. Isn’t it, Lexi?” He tilted his head to Lexi who was mainly focused on her drawing.

“Definitely,” she replied without looking up. “It takes some time for the Pokémon to adjust to the changes that come with this new power and their changed bodies. Lucario will accumulate eventually which is why you need to be patient with it. But you can do that.”

Korrina was fighting against her tears because her emotions overwhelmed her. “Look on the bright side,” Ash chimed in. “Lucario was able to Mega Evolve. I know the two of you will work all of this out.”

“ _Rai-Rai_!” Raichu waved with her arms.

“You’re right, Ash,” Korrina replied. “If any Pokémon will be able to control its new power it's Lucario.” Ash nodded and Korrina bowed in front of Nurse Joy. “Please take good care of Lucario. And thanks.”

“Right. You can always count on me.” Nurse Joy smiled as she left the lobby.

Serena sighed tiresomely when they were alone. “Mega Evolution is a lot harder than I thought.”

“That’s exactly why it’s so incredible,” Clemont replied.

“That’s true. It requires a lot from a trainer and their Pokémon to make it happen,” Lexi said, still drawing.

Gurkinn took a seat at the lobby and Korrina rushed to the table. “Was your Lucario like that in the beginning too, grandfather?”

“In a way no one gets everything perfect on their first attempt,” he responded. “But still.”

Korrina snapped. “But still? What are you saying?”

Gurkinn met her gaze, frowning. “That Battle you had with Ash earlier was hardly worthy of praise.”

“But didn’t you hear what Ash and the others said? We’re just getting warmed up.” Her voice was raised and shook slightly.

McGinty entered the lobby. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Gurkinn.”

“So is it finished?” Gurkinn wondered curiously.

McGinty gave him a box and Korrina and Ash had a good look inside of it. “It came out great.” He opened the box and inside was a white bracer with the Lucarionite attached to it. Even Lexi paused her drawing for a second to check it out. 

“The Lucarionite,” Korrina gasped as she took it. “Thanks, Mister McGinty.”

“And this is for you too.” He gave her another copy of her picture.

Korrina smiled. “Thanks so much.”

“It’s such a great photo,” Ash replied fondly.

“And now we have a complete set.” Korrina twirled around with the bracer. “Like the one Grandpa’s Lucario has. Mister McGinty, did you make that one too?”

“I did. And I’m proud of my handiwork,” McGinty responded.

“It certainly is a perfect way for Lucario to keep the Lucarionite close during Battle like this,” Lexi agreed. “Trainers come up with all sorts of way to keep the Mega Stones attached onto their Pokémon’s body like bracers of necklaces. It’s astounding.”

Everyone had a seat at the table. There weren’t enough seats on the sofa’s so Lexi grabbed a chair from another table and sat at the head of it with Raichu in her lap as she resumed her drawing.

“So what do you think happened to Mega Lucario?” Clemont asked.

“It just Mega Evolved for the first time so it got probably carried away,” Korrina reasoned.

Serena doubtfully looked at Ash. “I wonder. What do you think, Ash?”

He considered it briefly. “Well, it did feel like we were up against a completely different Pokémon than the last time we had a Battle.” Pikachu nodded.

Bonnie hung her head. “It was a little bit scary to watch.”

“Lucario just went a little wild,” Korrina clarified.

“Each Pokémon reacts to Mega Evolution in a different way,” Gurkinn responded.

“Oh, yeah. The other day we met Diantha the Champion,” Ash said.

“I believe Diantha’s Gardevoir also Mega Evolves, correct?” McGinty guessed.

“Yeah. We met Mega Gardevoir too,” Serena answered.

“They do both Mega Evolve,” Clemont said. “But Mega Gardevoir seemed completely different from Mega Lucario.”

“That also might be because Mega Gardevoir has been able to adjust and embrace her powers,” Lexi explained. “It has a lot more experience with Mega Evolution than Lucario since it only just Mega Evolved for the first time. That’s a huge change.”

“You’re right,” Serena said. “Mega Gardevoir was so elegant, calm and in control.”

“On the other hand Mega Lucario became super strong, but totally ignored Korrina's commands,” Ash added.

“I wonder. What was happening with Lucario?” Clemont asked with interest.

Korrina held onto the bracer. “I need to find out. When Lucario refused to listen to me, it felt so strange.”

“It could mean the power of Mega Evolution is simply too strong for your Lucario to handle,” Gurkinn responded seriously.

“Too strong?”

“It’s believed the strength of Lucario’s aura is heightened to its limit when it Mega Evolves. During a Battle every nerve in its body is concentrating on Battling. So it’s unable to think about anything else. That’s why its heightened aura awakens its Battling instincts so strongly.”

Korrina cast her eyes downwards. “You’re right. That instinct totally took over.”

“It’s not unheard for a Mega Evolved Pokémon to lose control during a Battle,” McGinty said.

“Okay. So you’re saying Korrina needs to figure out how to control that?” Ask guessed.

“That’s right,” Gurkinn confirmed. “And it’s a power she must make her own as the Shalour Gym Leader.”

“That’s not an easy task,” Lexi uttered, frowning. Raichu whined.

Their conversation stopped when a stretcher with Lucario sitting on it was pushed into the lobby by Wigglytuff with Nurse Joy walking alongside it. “Lucario!” Korrina rushed to her feet to embrace Lucario, joyful to be reunited with it. “Thank goodness.”

“It’s feeling much better now,” Nurse Joy confirmed.

“Thank you so much, Nurse Joy.” She grabbed Lucario’s shoulders. “How do you feel? Okay? You do recognize me, right?” Lucario nodded and enthusiastically spun its arms around to stretch it.

“Glad you’re better, Lucario,” Ash said.

“You look a lot better,” Clemont agreed, smiling.

“That’s right. I wanted to give you the Lucarionite.” Korrina showed it the bracer and attached it onto its wrist. “It looks great on you.”

Serena clasped her hands together. “So chic. Trainer and Pokémon wearing the same style. I’m jealous.”

Lexi chuckled at that. “Of course you are, Serena.” She looked at Lucario. “It certainly suits you.”

“So you all like it?” McGinty asked curiously.

“Yep. It’s like a good luck charm,” Korrina responded. She placed her hands on his shoulder. “Lucario. Look we both learned that mastering Mega Evolution is a whole lot of hard work. But you know if anyone can do it we can.” Korrina appeared much more gleeful and hopeful than she had been earlier.

“Korrina, please come with me,” Gurkinn said. “I think we should have a Battle.”

Korrina’s eyes lit up. “Wow. Have a Battle with us? It’s been so long! Now lets master Master Evolution for sure!” Lucario nodded eagerly.

Gurkinn frowned. “It appears that you don’t understand what Mega Evolution is really about.” He turned around and walked away. “Come outside.”

Lexi’s scarlet eyes shot up at Clemont. “Do think that Lucario will have a chance this time?” Her voice was quiet so that only he heard her.

He hesitated. “I’d like to think that it will go better this time, but I don’t know that much about Mega Evolution to be certain. I mean if you can’t tell for sure, then who can?”

“Probably Gurkinn since he has dealt with Mega Lucario’s before. I can almost tell that he has this vague feeling what’s going to happen because he doesn’t look too pleased with this whole situation.” Raichu shook her head.

“There is clearly something about all this that only Gurkinn knows, and we might find out what it is during this Battle.”

Everyone went outside of the Pokémon Center where the Battlefield was located. Lexi stood at the side with her friends with Raichu in her arms. She had already turned on camera since this was going to a Battle between two Mega Lucario’s and that was something she was pretty hyped about to witness. Her research would certainly benefit from this.

“Of course we know what Mega Evolution is about,” Korrina said confidently. “Let’s show ‘em how strong we’ve become.”

“This will be a Mega Evolution Battle,” Gurkinn stated.

“All set. Time to Mega Evolve.” Korrina touched her Key Stone which instantly started to glow with bright yellow light. Lucario’s Lucarionite reacted to it with orange light. It howled as it Mega Evolved a lot quicker than the first time.

“And next it’s our turn. Time to Mega Evolve.” Gurkinn touched his Key Stone as well which allowed his Lucario to Mega Evolve.

Lexi let out a soft squeal at the sight. “Are you that excited again, Lexi?” Clemont asked amusingly as her eyes sparkled.

“How can I not? It’s two Mega Lucario’s this time, Clemont. It’s such a treat.” She giggled delightedly as she saw him smirk at her response.

“Their aura’s are flying all over the place,” Bonnie laughed.

“Watch closely, Ash,” Korrina said. “We’ve never ever beaten my grandfather and his Lucario before. We never really stood a chance.”

“Yeah, I hear ya,” Ash replied. “This time you will for sure and control Lucario’s Mega Evolution too.”

“ _Raichu-Rai-Rai!_ ” Raichu encouraged them by waving with her arms.

“Count on it.” Korinna extended her arm. “Power-Up Punch!”

“Block with your aura,” Gurkinn replied calmly. His Lucario only had to fling with its arm and aura to send Korrina’s Lucario backwards.

“It blocked using juts its aura,” Clemont noticed.

“That sure is some power,” Lexi uttered in fascination.

“Gurkinn’s Mega Lucario has complete control over its aura. The fact is it’s only when a Pokémon are able to truly understand one another that an aura heightens to its complete and utter limit can be controlled like that,” McGinty explained.

“Come on!” Korrina explained, pointing at her grandfather. “Stop treating me like a little kid and Battle me seriously!”

Gurkinn frowned. “That’s what we’re doing. This is how aura Pokémon _should_ be Battling.” He empathized the should. “Now, Bone Rush.” His Lucario’s bone was yellow.

“Alright, use Bone Rush too.” While Korrina’s was green in color. They met each other midway and struck violently at one another and dodged aside. Korrina’s Lucario kept charging at it while the other Lucario easily blocked. Korrina’s Lucario used another move to kick the feet from under Lucario’s body. “You’re doing great, Lucario. Keep it up!”

“It’s best you don’t underestimate us,” Gurkinn said. “Alright then. Aura Sphere!”

“Use Bone Rush. Crush it.” Lucario tried to block the Aura Sphere with the bones but the Attack went trough it and Lucario was send back with great force.

“This is some Battle,” Lexi gasped.

“Gurkinn’s Lucario’s aura is just stronger,” Ash replied.

“You can do it, Lucario. You’re the strongest, right?” Korrina encouraged it. “I know you can beat their Aura Sphere.” Lucario got to its feet and that’s when its eyes changed red and it was shaking.

“There is that look again,” Ash cried as the others gasped in horror.

“It’s happening again,” Lexi muttered fearfully.

“Lucario, but why?” Korrina shouted.

Gurkinn crossed his arms. “So the real Battle begins.”

“Lucario, can you hear me? Lucario, Swords Dance.” But instead of listening to Korrina’s commands Lucario sped away. “Lucario, what are you doing?”

“It ignored her command again,” Ash exclaimed.

Her Lucario charged towards the other with a powerful Fire-Up Punch, but Gurkinn’s Lucario blocked it and dodged it with its aura.

“Lucario, listen to me,” Korrina pleaded desperately. “Bone Rush!”

“Aura Sphere,” Gurkinn countered.

Since Korrina’s Lucario didn’t listen and had no control the Aura Sphere had a massive effect on it. It landed on the ground where it changed back into its regular form.

“Our Battle is over,” Gurkinn announced.

Korrina rushed to her Lucario who wasn’t moving. “Lucario! Lucario! Wake up!”

Gurkinn’s Lucario changed back as well. “Well done.”

McGinty approached them. “They’ve got a lot of work ahead.” Gurkinn nodded.

Korrina was shaking Lucario’s shoulders and calling its name. “Wake up, please.” Lucario opened its eyes and they were no longer red. “I’m so glad you’re awake.” She helped it sit up straight. Gurkinn leaned over them and tears came to Korrina’s eyes. “It’s hard. But why? It Mega Evolved again but we still couldn’t control it!”

“I’m afraid the only ones to blame for the lack of change are you two,” Gurkinn clarified, scowling. “Now Lucario. The reason you’re consumed by your aura is because of your overconfidence with regards to your power. Attacking excessively without Korrina’s command is nothing short of arrogant. And Korrina. Because you allow Lucario to do just that it shows you don’t truly understand it. The way things are now becoming stronger is impossible. You two have spend too much time together. And because you believe you truly understand each other you have unfortunately neglected the training that would make you stronger. It’s this sort of immature behaviour that’s unbecoming of the Shalour Gym Leader.” Even though Lexi wasn’t the direct target of this excessive scolding she felt the heavy weight of it.

Korrina and Lucario looked at another. “I don’t get this. I don’t get this at all. We Battled so much -”

“Why you fool!” Gurkinn shouted loudly which startled the others and Bonnie clutched onto Clemont. “I order you to go on another training journey. There is a trainer who has guided me since I was young who lives on Pomace Mountain. This trainer’s partner is also a Mega Evolved Pokémon. I certain they will teach you what you need to be able to see beyond the surface of Mega Evolution.”

“Okay.” Korrina got up.

“Korrina.” Ash approached her. “We wanna go with you. We can train together.”

Serena looked up Pomace Mountain on her guidebook. “It’s here! Pomace Mountain! Found it!”

“Thanks a lot, Serena.” he looked back at Korrina. “Look on the bright side. This is all so you guys can become stronger.”

“I know you’re right, Ash,” Korrina replied.

Lexi stepped forwards. “I wouldn’t want to miss that for the world.” She grinned as Raichu nodded three times.

“I’m sure training will be a lot more fun if you have company,” Serena said.

Bonnie raised her hand. “I wanna go too!”

“So do I. We’ll go together.” Clemont smiled.

“I wanna beat you guys when you’re both super strong and now that Lucario can Mega Evolve you’ll do it. And once you’re there I’ll challenge you,” Ash explained.

“But once we master Mega Evolution you won’t be able to win a Shalour Gym Badge you know,” Korrina taunted him.

“There is no way we can know that until we have a Gym Battle, right?”

That was how the six of them waved goodbye to Gurkinn and McGinty and made their way towards Pomace Mountain.


	33. Calling From Beyond The Aura!

“Where do you think the berries are, Marill?” Lexi asked as she followed Marill who zigzagged between the trees in the forest.

“ _Marill! Marill! Marill! Marill!_ ” She waved with her arms and gestured ahead of them.

Lexi put her hands on her hips and frowned. “Are you sure? Because last time you said that we ended up going in circles."

“ _Marill. Marill._ ” She shrugged nonchalantly. “ _Marill_.”

“Since Hoothoot, Raichu and Vivillon haven’t returned from their search I’ll follow you. It’s fine, Marill. I’m only teasing.” At which Marill laughed gleefully and continued her chase.

The main reason why Lexi was out here in the forest by herself with her Pokémon was to scout for berries which she could use for making Pokémon food. This was the way of getting the freshest ingredients and she liked to gather them herself. Since her Pokémon had keener senses than she had it was easier for them to track them down.

Her friends were not that far away. They had all taken a break on their way to Pomace Mountain and while Clemont was preparing the lunch, Lexi had gone the other way to gather ingredients.

Lexi followed Marill through more shrubberies and saw that the twigs had dirtied her clothes and that she would have clean that once she made it back.

“ _Marill! Marill!_ ” Marill bounced up and down which earned Lexi’s curious attention. Marill had brought them to a clearing where various berry trees stood and the scent from all the berries was heavy and sweet in the air. She saw how Hoothoot, Raichu and Vivillon came down from the trees as well.

“You did it, Marill! You all did it! You’re incredible! Thank you.”

She personally thanked all of them for their effort as they seamlessly worked together to assist her with picking the berries for her and stuffed them into a few bags. Since they couldn't bring everything with them they only brought back whatever they could carry.

“That’s what I call team work. You can be proud of yourselves.” Lexi wiped the sweat from her brow. Her Pokémon high fived one another at that achievement. “Are you all ready to get back?”

“ _Hoooohooooo_ ,” Hoothoot hooted.

“Rai-Rai-Rai!” Raichu flexed her muscles.

“ _Marill. Marill._ ” Marill cheerfully bounced up and down.

“ _Viiiiviiillion._ ” Vivillon flapped with his beautiful yellow wings.

And Lexi smiled brightly at them. “That’s great. Let’s get going then.”

That’s how Vivillon, Raichu, Hoothoot and Marill carried some bags together Lexi had the other two. With their berries found it was easier to make their way back through the forest because now they knew which way to go.

“Hey, Lexi,” Clemont called as she stepped out of the bushes. “You’ve been away for some time. I can see that you found some berries.” He was still busy with preparing lunch and Bonnie was nice enough to assist her older brother.

Lexi and her Pokémon put down all of the bags. “Yes, it wasn’t easy to find them though. We got lost a couple of times. But thanks to my Pokémon their great teamwork we were able to collect what we needed. These berries would basically feed all of our Pokémon for nearly a week.”

“You have different berries then before,” Bonnie noticed.

“Some of these I haven’t tried before so I want to experiment with food for different types of Pokémon. I’ll get to it.” She smiled hugely as she found a place where she could work on making this Pokémon food while her Pokémon stayed near her to give her what she needed.

As they all worked side by side they were able to finish faster. Around the time that Lexi was done with making the Pokémon food, Clemont and Bonnie placed lunch onto the table, and the sweet scent of sandwiches and soup waved over her. There was honestly nothing that could beat Clemont’s cooking.

Everyone sat down at the table to eat lunch while the Pokémon were eating from the bowls on the ground. Lexi was eating absentmindedly while her attention was solely focused on Vivillon who still didn’t have his old eating habits back which concerned her. It wasn’t that he wasn’t eating at all, but basically ate small amounts.

Lexi didn’t want to be considered rude since she hadn’t finished her own meal yet, but she needed to make sure that her friend was doing okay. As she got up she felt Clemont’s concerned gaze on her as she plopped down near Vivillon.

“Hey, buddy. Are you doing okay?” she asked worried.

“ _Viv-Viiilooon_.” He whimpered softly.

“If something is wrong you can tell me, Vivillon. I want to help you out.” Lexi wished that she had access to contact her dad about this because there might be something about a Vivillon’s eating habits that she might be missing. But since they were on their way to Pomace Mountain they wouldn’t have access to a phone or some time and she had informed her dad about her whereabouts.

“Why don’t you try this?” Lexi looked up and saw that Clemont was standing next to her. He had a jar of honey and a sort of jelly in his hands. “I picked this up when we last stopped to restock our supplies with your Vivillon in mind. I know that it has eaten solid food before in the past without trouble, but perhaps something is preventing your Vivillon from being able to fully swallow or he could be in pain. Which is why it won’t hurt to try and give him some liquid food for a change."

Lexi got somewhat emotional at his generous offer and wasn’t sure how to react. “Wow. I was not expecting this, but you might be right. Thank you for considering this because I hadn’t thought of that. This is incredibly kind of you, Clemont.”

His smile was sincere. “My pleasure. Just try it out and see how he reacts to it.”

She mixed the honey and the jelly together with some mashed berries into it and put it into another bowl. Lexi anxiously held her breath as Vivillon brought his head closer to the bowl and sniffed it, before he started to suck on the liquid and then she softly squealed and pulled onto the sleeve of Clemont’s jumpsuit. “Clemont, he’s eating.” Her voice was quiet in case she accidentally spooked Vivillon.

“That’s such a relief, Lexi. Just make sure he finishes all of it.” She smiled brightly at him as he went back to the table to eat the rest of his lunch.

“Korrina, you’ve been with Lucario since you were really little, right?” Ash asked curiously.

“That’s right,” Korrina answered. “But back then it was still a Riolu.”

“So what kind of training have you done so far?”

She thought about it. “Well.. You know. The Shalour Gym is a Fighting Type Gym, so trainers and Pokémon alike work hard because we have to be really strong. I’ve Battled grandfather’s Lucario lots of times.”

“Wow. That sounds like it’s very good training for you,” Clemont said.

“Yeah, I guess. Grandfather has also introduced me to so many trainers in the process. And there was even a trainer who had a Pokémon that could Mega Evolve.”

“No way! What kind of Pokémon was it?” Ash asked eagerly.

“I remember it was an Ampharos,” Korrina answered.

“Wow. So Ampharos can Mega Evolve too. Wow! How cool is that.”

“A Mega Ampharos sounds totally fascinating. Don’t you think, Lexi?” Clemont asked.

Lexi adjusted her glasses. “It sure does. I’ve heard of Mega Ampharos before, but just haven’t been able to see it with my own eyes or record it.”

“I’d love to meet it,” Serena replied.

Bonnie raised her arm. “Me too!”

When everyone had eaten their lunch Lexi noticed that Vivillon had actually eaten the whole bowl of liquid food and her heart soared because of that. It was a huge step forward into Vivillon’s health. She called back all of her Pokémon as she and her friends cleaned up everything together so that they could leave.

The road to Pomace Mountain led them further through the forest and to the entrance of a cave. Serena studied her guidebook. “It looks like this cave is a shortcut to Pomace Mountain.”

“How long does it save?” Lexi wondered.

“About a day if I’m correct.”

“Sounds good. Come on. Let’s go!” Korrina stepped forwards and they followed her.

There wasn’t a whole lot of light inside the cave, but enough for them to see their way and to not bump into things. Still the lack of light slightly unsettled Lexi and she couldn’t wait to make it to the other side.

The group halted when they reached a fork in the road and they were dubious about which way to go next. “Which way should we go?” Ash wondered.

“It’s like a maze in here,” Clemont responded, fear settling in. “If we lose our way we’re in trouble.”

Lexi eyed Serena. “Does your guidebook have any idea?”

She shook her head. “I’m afraid not. We’re on our own now.”

“No problem,” Korrina replied optimistically. “If we trust our instincts we’ll be fine.” She pointed ahead. “It’s this way.”

“Hey, wait for us,” Ask pleaded as they chased her down this tunnel.

As soon as they went around the corner they heard something which they couldn’t identify and swirled around as a swarm of Noibat’s flew straight at them. Ash pulled out his Pokédex to have look. “ ** **Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokémon. Noibat’s ears emit ultrasonic waves that can disturb its prey’s sense of hearing and damage opponents.**** ”

There were so many of them and the screeching sounds they made were deafening. The Noibat were agitated and angry for some reason and didn’t hesitate to Attack.

“It bit me! Ow!” Clemont cried out.

Everyone tried to flap with their arms so that the Noibat’s couldn’t get closer or to run away from them. None of these were rather successful. But the only thing that they could do was run and follow in the direction where the others were also going.

They had managed to make it to an exit and the Noibat’s had given up their chase. Lexi leaned over to catch her breath. “What was that all about?” Ash asked, panting.

“Something must’ve triggered these Noibat’s,” Lexi replied doubtfully. “Noibat’s aren’t normally this hostile and territorial.” As she turned her head to scan for Clemont she noticed that he wasn’t there with them and panic kicked in.

“Hey, where is Pikachu?” Ash questioned and they all looked around to see that they were missing more of their friends.

“And where is Clemont?” Bonnie asked fearfully.

“Korrina is gone too,” Serena replied anxiously.

Lexi gulped loudly. “It’s just the four of us.” Only Lucario was here with them.

They chose to go back inside the cave to have another look for their friends. Lexi was relentlessly calling everyone’s names with her friends as they walked back to where the Noibat’s had Attacked them.

There were two Noibat’s that flew passed them into another fork.

“I think we should go this way.” Ash was about walk into it.

“Ash, wait a minute,” Serena interrupted. “Remember it’s like a maze in here and we could get totally lost. Everybody else might be outside so I think we should go out and have a look first.”

“Serena is right. There is no point in us getting lost inside this cave,” Lexi replied, her throat tightening.

“You’re both right,” Ash eventually said.

They made their way out of the cave where they had been recently. The sun was already setting and there was almost no daylight left. Lexi could feel her stomach doing nauseating flips as a million thoughts rushed through her head.

“There is no sign of them,” Ash said.

“And it’s starting to get dark,” Bonnie stated.

“We can’t search for them like this,” Lexi replied, her voice cracking.

Serena held her hat. “I think we better look for them first thing in the morning.”

“I guess so,” Ash muttered.

Lexi sighed deeply. “It’s all we can do now.” And she seriously wished she could do more than this. It was a gnawing feeling that she couldn’t shake.

They decided that they were going to spend the night here without setting up their tents. Since they had brought rations with them, they were able to eat a meal. That’s how they sat down near a large boulder together as the night had officially fallen to eat dinner together.

Eating was a large term. Lexi realized she couldn’t get a single bite down her own throat. She had tried, but every time that she did her thoughts wandered to one thing only, and that was Clemont. It was ridiculous that he was all that her mind could focus on right now. It just didn’t sit right with her that he was out there while she was here. Lexi wasn’t sure if the others were noticing her silent and drawn back behaviour and her lackluster demeanor.

“Don’t you want your Poké Puff?”

Lexi tilted her head to see that Serena was addressing Lucario who hadn’t eaten a bite as well.

Serena was knelt in front of it. “At lunch you seemed to really like them a lot.” Slowly, Lucario nodded.

“Lucario is worried about Korrina,” Ash clarified. And it turned out that Lexi wasn’t the only one who was worried about someone.

“I’m sure she’s with Clemont. She’ll be just fine,” Bonnie reassured it. “He goofs up, but he also comes true when times are tough and it really matters.”

“That’s for sure,” Serena agreed.

Bonnie laughed. “Yeah.”

“That also means you, Lexi,” Ash suddenly said which surprised her. “You should eat something as well.”

“But I - “ Lexi wanted to disagree.

“Eat something. Please, Lexi,” Bonnie pleaded with her big blue eyes and fluttered her lashes a little bit, which she knew worked on Lexi.

Lexi cast her eyes downwards. “I’m trying, Bonnie. I just can’t get a single bite down my throat I’m afraid.”

“Just a few bites. Please for me.” Bonnie was very persistent when she wanted something or was caring for a friend and she meant well. Lexi didn’t want to disappoint her and ignored the growing pit of anxiety inside her stomach that was holding her back. She was able to take one bite and slowly swallowed it down at which Bonnie giggled gleefully. “There ya go, Lexi. It’s a start.”

Lexi’s appetite surely hadn’t returned after that and she able to take a few bites to get Bonnie off her back. Her nausea hadn’t settled down at all.

Once everyone had eaten something and they had gotten ready for bed they lay down in their sleeping bags. Only Lexi was seated with her back against a rock as she quietly sketched something. Apparently the others had noticed that Lucario wasn’t sleeping either since it stood on a cliff side and longingly gazed up at the beautiful full moon.

“Lucario, you’re still up,” Ash said. “Can’t you fall asleep?” It shook its head.

Bonnie and Serena got closer as well. “But I already told you Korrina is safe with Clemont,” Bonnie reminded it. Serena placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Dedenne got up onto the cliff and plopped down next to Lucario to reassure it instead.

Once Bonnie, Serena and Ash were all convinced that Lucario was going to get some sleep as well they went back to their sleeping rolls to sleep. Lexi was still sitting out there by herself. Her hands moved across the paper of her sketchbook as she tried to settle her growing nerves.

It wasn’t like her to feel this restless about Clemont not being here with her and whenever she closed her eyes his face was what she saw, which wasn’t helping. Instead she focused her attention on drawing and keeping awake, which was her best way to deal with wavering emotions.

It was Lexi’s intention to draw the swarm of Noibat’s which they had encountered in the cave to stay occupied. But as she sketched for a short while she fully realized that she wasn’t sketching any Noibat, and instead the shape of Clemont’s face became visible on the paper.

Reluctantly she chose to finish the drawing and sketched the bow of his nose and those curved lips which have been haunting her since she had first developed feelings for him. She just couldn’t let him go. A tear slid onto the corner of her paper, right above the top of Clemont’s hair and she couldn’t draw anymore.

“Lexi,” Serena’s gentle voice interrupted her rush of thoughts. “You’re crying.” The others were still asleep but apparently Serena had noticed Lexi’s emotional state.

Lexi swallowed thickly and rubbed her tears away. “I know. It’s just -”

“It’s Clemont, isn’t it?” Lexi looked up at her as Serena sat down next to her against the stone wall. “You’ve been exceptionally quiet and withdrawn since they got separated, and not like yourself at all.”

“It’s silly how worried I still am. I know Clemont is more than capable to look after himself. But I just can’t bring myself not to worry. I feel nauseas because he’s all that I can think about right now.”

“Well that’s not so weird, Lexi. He’s your best friend.”

“He means so much more to me than that,” Lexi blurted out and realized what she had said. “I want him to be more than my best friend.” There was no going back now.

Lexi saw Serena’s eyes widening at that sudden proclamation, but there was understanding also. “For how long?” Serena asked.

“Since we were teens. Clemont and I have spend our whole lives together and would often hop from my family house to his to spend the nights there. As we got older and whenever I was finished with working at the lab I would go to the Lumiose Gym to support him and just because it was where I wanted to be. It made sense, if you understand my meaning. I felt whole whenever he was with me. And I feel like there’s something missing inside of me now that he’s not here. You might think it’s ridiculous.”

“It’s anything but ridiculous, Lexi.” Serena placed a comforting hand on her arm. “There’s nothing wrong about what you’re feeling. You never told Clemont?”

Lexi shook her head and ran her fingers through her pink hair. “I don’t want to lose him. That’s what scares me the most.”

“I guess I can understand what you mean.”

“Because you feel the same way about someone here,” Lexi replied and Serena’s jaw dropped. Lexi smiled meekly. “It’s okay. I’ve been aware of your feelings since the day of the Rhyhorn Race.” She didn’t want to mention Ash his name out loud in case he was awake.

Surprisingly enough Serena chuckled quietly. “Guess we both have feelings for someone. It’s nice to know that I’m not alone when it comes to this and we can bond over this.”

Lexi wrapped both her arms around Serena because she assumed that was what they both needed at that precise moment. This surely was a huge change in their friendship because there was no longer any secrets between them and they could be completely honest from now on.

They continued to sit there together holding each other as they watch Lucario practising its skills under the full moon until they decided to get some proper sleep. It couldn’t have been longer than four hours before Bonnie was the one who woke them so that they could continue their search and Lexi was suddenly wide awake.

Ash called out his Fletchling and Lexi chose to use her Hoothoot as well so that they could cover more ground. “Fletchling and Hoothoot, we want you to find Korrina, Clemont and Pikachu,” he said. Both Pokémon flapped with their wings and flew away to have look from the air.

They chose to search on foot for any sign of their friends. Lexi noticed that she was still restless and her hands were shaking slightly because she was that determined to find Clemont.

It was after some time that Lucario sensed something through the Lucarionite. “Lucario, what’s up?” Ash asked when it abruptly turned around. Lucario muttered something and ran away with great haste. “Wait!”

“Do you think that its sensing Korrina?” Lexi guessed as they chased after Lucario through the forest.

“It might be. Korrina was able to sense Lucario as well the other day,” Serena replied.

As they were running Fletchling and Hoothoot swooped down above them. “Did you find them?” Ash asked. Both Hoothoot and Fletchling nodded.

“Sounds like something happened,” Serena noticed, which didn’t reassure Lexi.

“Okay. Lead us to where they all are.” That’s how both Hoothoot and Fletchling flew away with them right behind them. With every step that Lexi set she felt dread settling in.

Lucario and the birds brought them towards a clearing near a cliff side where they saw Clemont and Korrina. Meowth was about to strike at Korrina, who shielded her face behind her arms. That’s when Lucario rushed forwards to block it with Bone Rush.

“Lucario!” Korrina exclaimed gleefully.

Clemont turned his head and saw his friends and Bonnie running towards them and called out for them. Lexi’s heart jolted at the sight of him alright and in one piece and was overwhelmed by her own emotions.

“You’re okay,” she gasped breathlessly. 

“Just about,” Clemont replied.

On an upper ledge on the cliff stood Team Rocket. There was some sort of odd machinery that was attached onto their Pokémon. “Behold the approaching twerps,” Jessie said, smirking.

“We’re not the Team Rocket of days gone by,” James made clear.

Ash stepped forward. “Their Pokémon have some weird power-up device,” Clemont warned him.

“Okay. Thanks, Clemont.” Ash extended his arm. “Pikachu, use Electroball and aim for that machine.”

Pikachu’s Electroball didn’t make it far and got send back in tenfold by Wobbuffet. Ash was just in time to dodge aside.

“Isn’t this fun?” Jessie asked cheerfully.

“We can’t get anywhere near them,” Clemont stated fearfully. “All of our moves are being deflected back.”

“Oh man. So what do we do?” Ash asked doubtfully.

“Our Pokémon cannot fight against that,” Lexi uttered, biting her cheek.

Lucario turned to Korrina and gestured towards his Lucarionite. “Now? Mega Evolve?” she asked unsure. “I don’t know.”

“Korrina,” Clemont said. “This might be our only hope.”

“Do it, Korrina,” Ash encouraged.

“Come on,” Serena pleaded.

“None of us can do anything,” Lexi reminded her.

It was enough for Korrina to give in. “Alright. Lucario now! Mega Evolve!” The third time around the Mega Evolution went smoother and much quicker than the first time. Lexi turned on her camera just in case as she felt Lucario’s aura ruffling through her hair. “Alright then, Lucario. Use Bone Rush.”

Lucario basically flung into the air to aggressively swing Inkay and Pumkaboo out of the way.

“Alright. Way to go,” Ash cheered.

As Lucario landed on the ground its eyes turned red again and Lexi yelped. “Oh dear, not again.” Lucario had lost control.

Korrina shielded her arm and tried to call out to it. All of its senses were focused on Battling. And it couldn’t see who its opponents were anymore so it used another Bone Rush Attack to strike at Clemont and Ash who jumped aside.

“Lucario is out of control,” Clemont gasped.

“Stop it, Lucario,” Korrina pleaded. Lucario’s attention focused onto her and it charged at her with another Bone Rush. Everyone anxiously held their breaths as Lucario got closer quickly. Only just before it was about to hit Korrina in the head it stopped. Lucario was struggling visibly as Korrina called its name over and over again to get through to it. “You got to listen to my voice, Lucario.” Lucario straightened itself and hope returned to Korrina’s face when it nodded. “You can hear me!”

“Korrina got through!” Lexi exclaimed.

“Lucario, use Bone Rush.

It jumped into the air and swung Inkay and Pumkaboo into Team Rocket which send them off flying. It had taken care of their evil machinery with one powerful blow.

“Lucario. I’m so glad you heard my voice.” As soon as Korrina said that Lucario’s eyes turned back to red. It was struggling violently with its inner self. It fell forward onto the ground where it changed back to its normal self. Korrina knelt next to it. “Lucario, you okay?” Lucario opened its eyes at which she sighed.

“They still have a way to go,” Clemont said.

“They’ll figure it out,” Ash replied. “I know that you two can do it.”

“Thanks.”

As Ash, Bonnie and Serena all went over to them Lexi startled Clemont by throwing her arms around his neck. He stiffened for a second but quickly eased down in her embrace. “Lexi, you’re crying,” he stated, which surprised her. “I can feel you crying. Why is that?”

“I was just so worried about you after our separation that I guess I must’ve gotten overwhelmed by my own emotions when I saw you again and that you were doing alright. I’m sorry.”

“Why on earth are you apologizing?”

“Because you probably think I’m overreacting and -”

“I would think no such thing. I was just as worried as you were, Lexi,” he assured her. “I don’t like being separated from you either. That’s why I’m just so pleased to see you in one piece. It does me a world of good. We’re back together again, okay? It will be good now.”

“Thank you, Clemont. I needed that.”

“I know.” He laughed softly as he held her tighter for another moment.


	34. The Bonds Of Mega Evolution!

After having traveled for a number of days and having camped outside it was a nice sight to see that they had made it to Pomace Mountain. Their instructions had brought them to the foot of the mountain where a huge tree stood in the center. In it were tiny houses which indited that who ever lived here was living _in_ the tree.

“This sure takes living somewhere to a different level,” Lexi uttered in amazement and heard Clemont deeply chuckle next to her.

They approached where the flower garden began. “Hello there,” Korrina called out. “I’m Korrina from Shalour City. My grandfather told me to come and see you." Attached to the tree trunk was a a house which was connected to the smaller buildings up in the tree.

The front door opened and a cute Mawile peered outside. “It’s adorable,” Lexi squealed.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex to have a look. “ ** _ **Mawile, the Deceiver Pokémon. Mawile’s long horns form a huge set of jaws strong enough to chew up an iron beam**_**.”

“So where is your trainer?” Korrina asked.

“Over here,” a female voice behind them said. They turned their heads to see an older woman arrive on a sort of hovering electronic car with a kart attached to it which was filled with flowers from the mountain. Mawile rushed to its trainer who petted its head. “Thank you so much for watching the house, Mawile.” The others made their way over there. “Oh, my stars. Well, how do you do. I’m Mabel.”

“I’m Korrina.”

“Hi there. My name is Ash.”

“Hello. I’m Lexi.” Lexi noticed that Mabel had her Key Stone attached into the walking stick that she carried with her, while Mawile had its Mega Stone wrapped like a jewel where its horns began.

“I’m Serena. Nice to meet you.”

“My name is Bonnie and this is Dedenne.” Bonnie turned to her brother. “That’s my brother.”

Clemont chuckled shyly as he scratched the back of his head. “My name is Clemont. Pleased to meet you.”

“I was told you were coming,” Mabel said and eyed Korrina. “First why don’t the two of you demonstrate how strong you are.”

“Sure,” Korrina replied optimistically.

They all made it to the fields where Mabel was going to use her Mawile against Korrina’s Lucario. Lexi stood at the side with her friends as she turned on her camera to record this Battle because she was convinced Mawile was going to Mega Evolve and she had to record that and see it in Battle.

“Who doesn’t like to see two Pokémon Mega Evolve,” Lexi uttered ecstatically.

“I think you’re more excited than anyone,” Serena mocked.

Korrina went first and allowed her Lucario to Mega Evolve and Lexi held her hat for a second against the breeze like feel of its aura.

“Lucario has such a fine aura. Now Mawile Mega Evolve.” Mabel touched her Key Stone and Mawile’s Mega Stone instantly reacted, and covered Mawile’s body in a bright and orange light. Lexi watched how Mawile’s body reshaped itself. It has two horns now and the bottom of its body was a deep purple.

“I cannot believe it,” Lexi uttered in sheer amazement.

“Mawile did it too,” Bonnie replied.

“So that’s a Mega Mawile,” Ash said excitedly. “I cannot wait to see how this Battle turns out.”

Korrina extended her arm. “Alright. Power-Up Punch!”

Lucario had great speed as it rushed towards Mawile. “Jump please,” Mabel said placidly. Which Mawile easily did. Without Korrina giving a command Lucario used Bone Rush. “Bone Rush? I see.”

“Now let’s go for it.”

“Alright, Mawile. Dodge it.”

Mawile dodged effortlessly as Lucario relentlessly struck at it with its Bone Rush.

Korrina was about to compliment Lucario for its efforts when Ash called out her name to remind her that this wasn’t what she was supposed to do. “Can’t Battle this way.”

“And now Mawile use Iron Head.” Mawile took care of the Bone Rush and knocked Lucario into mid-air. The others gasped as Lucario landed back onto its feet.

“Lucario, no. I need you to listen to what I tell you to do. Okay?” Lucario straightened itself and from the way it hunched over they knew that its aura was overwhelming it again.

“Its aura is causing it to lose control again,” Clemont stated.

“Those terrifying eyes are back as well,” Lexi shivered.

Korrina repeatedly called for Lucario’s name in the hope to get through to it. But Lucario wouldn’t listen and it ran towards Mawile with a Power-Up Punch. “No, Lucario!”

“Calm down, Lucario,” Ash pleaded as Lucario zigzagged across the field.

“Lucario can’t hear a thing you say,” Clemont clarified.

“It’s not itself,” Lexi added, frowning heavily.

“Mawile use Fairy Wind.” Mawile spun around as a cloud of dust appeared which blew Lucario back with force. Lucario changed back to its regular self and was unable to continue.

Korrina knelt down next to Lucario to check up on it while the others came closer as well.

“That’s it. Very well done, Mawile.” Mawile changed back to its usual self as well.

Korrina held Lucario in her arms. “I know you’re gonna be just fine. Don’t worry. You’ll be able to control your powers in no time. Remember that’s what we came here for. We promise we’ll do our best. Please help us, Mabel.”

Mabel guided them back into the house and towards the a separate building. Inside it were tables filled with flowers from the mountain and all sorts of bouquets.

“They smell so nice.” Lexi grinned.

Bonnie gasped. “Pretty flowers.”

“Thanks. I picked them earlier,” Mabel clarified. “And since they’re so beautiful I thought Korrina and Lucario will make an arrangement for me.”

“I’m sorry, but I think our time would be much better spend doing some training,” Korrina disagreed.

“No need to be so hasty. Would you all like to make some flower arrangement's too?” Mabel suggested.

Lexi immediately raised her hand. “Can I please?”

“Wow really?” Bonnie asked gleefully.

“We can do it too,” Serena asked.

“Of course,” Mabel answered. “But I like you to do it with your Pokémon partners.”

Bonnie cheered. “Dedenne! Yey!”

Serena called out her Fennekin while Lexi chose to use her Raichu for this. “Raichu, do you want to help me with making a flower arrangement?”

Raichu lifted her arms. “ _Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai!_

While everyone went to work with the help of their Pokémon to make an arrangement, Lexi and Raichu chose to make an arrangement with a mix of white, yellow and pink wild flowers. Raichu handed her the flowers as Lexi put them into the vase. She had never realized how much fun making flower arrangement's could be with her Pokémon and she felt foolish for never doing this before. It was a great way to bond with your Pokémon.

When Clemont suddenly started to laugh behind her. Lexi tilted her head and saw a glint in his glasses which he pushed back and she figured out what he was up to. “Chespin, the future is now thanks to science. Clemont Gear on!” He removed the sheet from the table under which his invention was hidden. “Data from every work of art since the beginning of time has been inputted. This device possesses the ultimate artistic taste. Its name; ****Flower-Arranger 1****.” He placed his hands on his hips as Chespin laughed.

“Flower-Arranger 1?” Serena repeated unsure.

“You’re real good at coming up with obvious names,” Bonnie replied.

“I want you to witness the future of flower arrangement. Ha! Power on!” Clemont pulled the ledge and the scissors automatically cut the stems from the flowers.

“Doing it by hand is the best part about making flower arrangement's,” Lexi said, frowning skeptically.

“Science is so amazing,” Ash uttered impressed as the machine put the flowers into the vase.

Chespin gave the flowers to the machine. Clemont grinned gleefully. “You’re doing great, Chespin.” Only the machine went too fast and Chespin was unable to keep up with it. Clemont yelped. “Ah! Oh oh! Oh no!” He frantically flapped with his arms. “It appears that my Flower-Arranger from the future doesn’t know when to stop arranging!” Smoke came out of the machine now and Clemont gasped.

Lexi covered Raichu’s face as the machine finally did explode and everyone’s face was covered in black soot and their hairs turned into afro’s. The worst part was that their arrangement's had turned into a crisp as well.

“Oh no. I was just finished,” Serena cried.

“I’m sorry, big brother. But that was just horrible!” Bonnie exclaimed in disappointment.

Clemont hung his head in shame. “I’m sorry too.”

Lexi smiled meekly. “Maybe next time just use your hands instead.”

“You’re probably right, Lexi.”

That was how Lexi and Raichu redid their whole flower arrangement again from the start. Raichu effortlessly chose which flowers to use and gave them to Lexi to use. It was smooth teamwork on both their parts.

Once everyone was finished Mabel returned into the room. “Well done everyone. Your arrangement's are a reflection of your personalities.” She examined everyone flower arrangement's and spoke about the bond between the trainer and their Pokémon.

Mabel turned to Korrina’s last. “It looks like you and Lucario have made two arrangement's in one.”

“That’s right? It’s pretty, huh?” Korrina asked.

Mabel nodded. “Yes, from this arrangement I can see that you have similar personalities and understand each other deeply.”

Korrina grinned. “Yup. We’ve been together since we were little. So we’re connected. We have such a strong bond.”

“I see. Well then. I’ll look forward to impressive arrangement's tomorrow too.” Which surprised everyone.

“We’re making arrangement's tomorrow too?” Ash asked.

“That sounds neat. Don’t you think, Raichu?” Lexi grinned.

“ _Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu nodded.

“No way,” Korrina disagreed. “But all of our training?”

“No need to be so hasty. For now I look forward to tomorrow.” Mabel walked out of the room and the others were slightly confused about this training.

[ ](https://media0.giphy.com/media/rZCLSxM6khbP2/source.gif)

After a good night’s sleep they were about to set out early in the morning to pick flowers in the mountains which they could use for today’s arrangement's. 

“Alright. Off we go, “ Clemont announced.

“Be careful please,” Mabel warned.

“Bye,” Bonnie called as they walked away. “I’ll find the prettiest flowers.”

They went into the mountain to find the nicest flowers which they could use. The field brought them towards a river and the edge of a forest. It was simple to find flowers wherever they looked. Bonnie, Serena and Ash were picking flowers at the bottom of a cliff and put these into the basket that Mabel had given to them.

“I was hoping to scout over here.” Clemont pointed in another direction. “Lexi, will you help me?”

“Sure. No problem.” She looked at her friends. “We’ll see you back at Mabel’s house.”

“Have fun.” Serena winked as she waved them off.

Lexi smiled as she followed Clemont in the opposite direction which took them towards a vast field at the foot of the mountain. The fields were blooming with all sorts of flowers and the fragrance was rich with their scents.

“It smells so nice here. Don’t you think?” Lexi asked, but she halted when she saw that Clemont had his eyes cast downwards as he stood there next to her. Lexi got closer to him. “Are you alright?”

He nodded with a shy smile. “Don’t worry. There is something that I’ve been meaning to tell you for quite some time and I think this is the perfect opportunity for it. But I don’t know how to start.”

Lexi noticed the change in Clemont’s demeanour. Instead of pressing him about it she didn’t want to shut him down entirely because she could see that what he wanted to say had great meaning to him.

He was licking his lips and breathing unregulated as if he was almost fighting to get the words out of his very soul because he was that terrified of her reaction. She wasn’t sure how she could encourage him to achieve this, so she softly squeezed into his hands.

“Here goes,” he mumbled first with a slightly shaking voice. “I-I want to tell you -” he closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you, Lexi Sycamore.”

Clemont blurted out the last part that she froze entirely at his words, wondering if she had imagined the whole thing because this was the thing she had always dreamed about that he would say to her. She blinked, not knowing what else to do.

“From the day you first walked into my life you had control over my whole heart. Back then I didn’t know what love was, but I turned giddy every time you smiled and when you touched or hugged me I thought I was going to burst, and I still do that now whenever you touch me. I wanted you to notice me, and be proud of me.” A single tear slid down his cheek. “Which is maybe why I sometimes get a bit carried away with my inventions to show off so you would be impressed with me. You have no idea how badly I wanted to tell you how I truly felt, but what I feared more than anything was for you to deny my feeling and there would be strain on our friendship then. I didn’t want to risk that because having you in my life as my best friend is better than not having you in my life at all. I want to become more than your friend, but I’m scared, Lexi. _So_ scared of losing you.”

Lexi swallowed thickly as she listened to Clemont speaking to her from the heart and his words hit right into her very core. All this time that she had been terrified of his reaction he had been scared of hers.

“Please say something,” Clemont pleaded desperately. “I cannot be-"

Clemont was not prepared for Lexi's lips which brushed against his ever so lightly and clumsily, sending jolts through both their bodies. When she pulled back slightly his warm breath brushed across her cheek.

“Lexi, you,” he breathed out, almost incapable to form a sentence because of the released endorphin's in his brain.

“Yes, Clemont,” she said softly

“Yes what?”

“I want what you want too.”

Clemont was at a complete loss for words, almost as if he was experiencing some sort of malfunctioning like one of his own inventions.

“Hear me out,” she insisted, not daring to move away from him. “You’re not the only one who is in love with their best friend. I’ve been head over heels with you since my teens and I've been too scared to admit it too. Now that I’m older I want to hold your hand when we’re walking somewhere or go on dates with you. I always do my best not to blush whenever you get near me or even touch me. Every time that Bonnie asks one of these girls if they want to look after you I die a little inside because she’s convinced that other girls are more suitable for you than I am. It makes me feel terribly insecure, but I never mentioned it to anyone. You have no idea how long I've been longing to kiss you. I’ve had dreams about that, if I’m being honest. I want to be the one you turn to when you need companionship.”

He was silent for a couple of seconds as he let her words sink in, and sparks appeared in his blue eyes. “I’m having a bit of difficulty with believing that this is all real. I want all of that too, Lexi. I want us to happen.”

Lexi’s heart was beating frantically inside her chest, but she smiled as she brought up her hand to gently stroke the skin on his cheek, which was warm under her touch. “Then why don’t we try to make _us_ happen?” she suggested.

“And become a couple?” he asked blissfully.

“Boyfriend and girlfriend?”

Clemont’s laugh was one of hope for their future as his hands rested on her lower back. “Yeah, that sounds perfect. I want that to work.”

The smile on Lexi’s face was out of his world. “Me too, Clemont.”

He licked his lips. “Just one thing. I don’t think I’m ready to share this with anyone else. Is that okay with you?”

Lexi nodded. “Of course. I don’t want to share you with any one just yet. We can keep this between us for now. Did you tell anyone about your feelings?”

“No, I didn’t tell anyone. I was too scared to. Did you?”

“I told Serena when you and Korrina got separated from us and she was very supportive. She doesn’t have to know about this just yet.” She grinned.

“I’m glad she understands.” He brushed a strand of her pink hair from her face. “This is my first relationship so I have no experience with these things and don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Hey, me neither. We can figure this out together. We’ll make it work. I’m just super grateful that you were brave enough to tell me how you felt or else I wouldn’t have never known. I can’t thank you enough for that, Clemont.”

“You have no idea how much courage it took to do this because my biggest fear is losing you. But I just had to try.” This time it was Clemont who leaned forwards forward and basically pecked her on the lips for a short moment, which was way too short for Lexi’s liking. “S-sorry,” he instantly apologized when he pulled back stammering, thinking he was too forward.

“Clemont, I wanted it,” Lexi made clear. “You have no idea how much, but I did.” He wrapped his arm around her for a little time in gratitude, both of them reveling in these new emotions now that that their feelings were out in the open. They were a couple now. 

Afterward they continued their search to collect some flowers for their arrangement's. By the time they made it back Mabel’s house their friends were already there. The sun was close to setting as they went to work on their arrangement's with the help of their Pokémon. As Lexi was busy she couldn’t help but linger her gaze to Clemont who was working alongside Chespin and felt herself going giddy because of the change in their relationship. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that he was more than her best friend. He was her boyfriend. Whether the others knew it or not. And that thought left her rather breathless.

“You all did great today too,” Mabel said once everyone was finished. “And I’ll be looking forward to even more wonderful arrangement's tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow too?” Ash asked puzzled.

“Yes. Tomorrow and the day after.”

“But we had enough of arranging flowers,” Korrina protested.

“I haven’t.” Lexi winked.

“Don’t say that, Korrina,” Mabel replied. “I want to see the beautiful flower arrangement's that you and Lucario make when both your hearts are one. Please.” One look at Mabel’s face was enough for Korrina to give in.

From that point the days started to blur into one another. They spend the majority of the day searching for flowers in the mountains while they made another flower arrangement's when they came back. They spend some time together at the cottage they were staying at before they slept and did the same thing all over again. Lexi wasn’t sure how many days had passed exactly.

One day Korrina came back with stunning white snow bell flowers which she had used for her arrangements and she had made a bracelet for herself as well. “What do you think?” she asked them.

The others gasped. “Gorgeous,” Serena said.

“It’s truly stunning,” Lexi agreed.

“It sure is,” Bonnie said.

After that day they retreated to the cabin which Lexi shared with her friends. Serena had her head hung on the table in despair. “I’m getting kind of bored. If i have to arrange one more flower I’m gonna scream. I know they’re pretty and everything but still.”

“I like it. I’m having so much fun,” Bonnie replied.

“Me too,” Lexi agreed, grinning. She was sitting on the ground against one of the beds with her sketchbook in her lap. “I think it’s a delight to do.” Serena just growled.

Ash was sitting on the bottom of the other bunk bed and looked up at Clemont who was sitting on the top bed. “I wonder why Mabel keeps on making us arrange flowers day after day,” he said.

Clemont considered it. “Hmm. She must have a good reason for doing it. But what?” His gaze lingered down at Lexi who smirked delightfully as she winked at him, which made his cheeks go red. She certainly was going to have fun with teasing him like this.

Everyone jumped up when something crashed through the windows of the cottage and snatched Pikachu and Mawile, who had bringing them tea, and they were pulled outside. They all got to their feet and rushed out of the cottage to check outside. They called for Pikachu and Mawile but they got no response.

Korrina joined them with Lucario. “What happened?”

“I think something crashed through that window,” Serena clarified.

“Whatever it was took Pikachu and Mawile!” Bonnie flapped with her arms.

Mable stepped forwards. “My stars. What happened?” They heard laughter coming from above them so they turned their heads to see a Meowth balloon appearing above the tree with Pikachu and Mawile attached onto it. “Who in the world are they?”

“A bunch of losers,” Lexi sneered as Team Rocket recited their motto.

“Team Rocket?”

Clemont clenched his fist. “They’re bad guys who always try to steal other people’s Pokémon.”

“So true,” Jessie replied. “And to make our reputation intact we’ll now take them from you.”

“And Lucario too.” James fired a sort of device that came at Lucario.

“Dodge it!” Korrina instructed and Lucario jumped backwards. “Set Pikachu and Mawile free!” To react to that Jessie called out her Pumkaboo so that they could have a Battle. Korrina eyed Lucario. “You’re right. They got to be rescued we can do it. Ready Lucario?” Lucario leaped into the air. “Lucario, Mega Evolve!”

Lexi quickly turned her camera just in case as Lucario Mega Evolved in front of her eyes which a rearing howl.

“Lucario, Power-Up Punch.”

Lucario was close to the balloon when James released his Inkay which fired a Psybeam which hit Lucario dead on. Pumkaboo fired a Shadow Ball while Inkay released another Psybeam and Lucario wasn’t able to dodge all of that. Instead Lucario’s body hunched over and they could sense its aura.

“Oh no,” Clemont cried.

“Lucario’s aura is making it lose control,” Serena replied.

“I thought they were doing better,” Lexi uttered.

Lucario charged towards Team Rocket’s balloon as Shadow Ball and Inkay’s Tackle came at it, which he couldn’t dodge. It landed back onto the ground.

Lucario tried to charge again, but Korrina blocked its path. She shielded herself behind her arms and Lucario bit into her wrist. “Lucario, please listen to me. One heart two viewpoints. Remember that?” She did her best to sooth Lucario by talking to it, and when Lucario bit through her bracelet it seemed to have gained control.

As Pumkaboo fired a Dark Pulse, Lucario blocked it with Bone Rush.

“Korrina’s voice got through,” Serena exclaimed.

“She did it!” Lexi whooped.

“Alright, ready? Counter it.” Lucario leaped into the air as Team Rocket fired multiple Attacks and Korrina instructed it which to hit first, which it did. It obeyed her commands.

When Pumkaboo was slammed back against the balloon the contraption that contained Pikachu and Mawile broke who fell downwards. Ash caught Pikachu while Serena caught Mawile.

Mable used her Key Stone for Mawile to Mega Evolve and Lexi was glad that she had her camera turned on. “Now use Fairy Wind!”

The wind blew Pumkaboo back against the balloon. As Inkay was about to release another Psybeam Ash intervened. “Pikachu, use Thunderbolt.” And Pikachu's Thunderbolt took care of Inkay.

A blue light became visible between Lucario’s paws. “Lucario, that’s it. You learned a new move!” Korrina exclaimed. “Then let’s let them have it. Aura Sphere.”

The Aura Sphere exploded the balloon and Team Rocket flew off into the horizon.

“Yey,” Bonnie cheered.

“Wow that Aura Sphere happened because their hearts became one,” Ash said.

“They made such a huge progress together. It’s incredible to watch,” Lexi replied.

The following morning is was time for them leave since Korrina and Lucario had mastered Mega Evolution together and it was time for Ash to continue his journey for his next Gym Battle.

“Thank you for everything,” Korrina said. “We’re really glad we came here to see you.”

“You're most welcome,” Mabel replied. “Remember although you’re now able to control Lucario’s aura you must continue to work hard and improve.”

Korrina nodded. “Right. We sure will.”

“Korrina,” Ash said which made her look at him. “I guess this is goodbye.”

Bonnie tugged onto his sleeve. “Why? Aren’t we all going to the same place?”

“Yeah, we’re all going to the Shalour Gym together so you can challenge Korrina,” Serena replied.

“Serena is right,” Clemont agreed.

“It’s the most logical thing to do,” Lexi said dubiously.

“Korrina and Lucario can control its aura so we need to train even harder,” Ash explained. “We’ll get stronger and stronger. Then we can challenge her and win that Badge. We’ll do our very best to win.”

“I understand,” Korrina replied. “Then we’ll see you there. Come on, Lucario.” She activated the skates under her shoes so that she could skate away with Lucario following her. “See you later!”

The others waved them farewell. Ash straightened his cap. “Let’s move it!”

“Right,” Lexi replied excitedly. “There is a lot of training for you to do and Pokémon for us to see.”

“Only you would say that, Lexi,” Bonnie teased so Lexi laughed sarcastically.

There was so much to look forward to.


	35. The Forest Champion!

“The next town is just through this forest,” Ash announced after they had walked for a couple of hours. “Let’s hurry it up.”

Lexi adjusted her glasses and sighed tiresomely. “I don’t see why we always have to rush when you’re around since you’re not expected anywhere.”

“But there is no need for us to slack either. I have to prepare for my Gym Battle with Korrina.”

“And you still have all the time in the world to do so.” Serena chuckled next to her.

Since they had parted with Korrina at Pomace Mountain they had decided to take a detour to Shalour City so that Ash would have plenty of time to train, and they got make some stops at other towns along the way. 

"What’s up? Bonnie wondered as she followed where Dedenne was gesturing to.

Dedenne waved with its paw as they were walking further through the forest. At the bottom of a tree there was hole inside the stump where a Sentret and Patrat were gathering food. They were safely storing their food. A Pachirisu came down the tree with another berry.

“Look at them all working together. That’s so nice,” Lexi said optimistically.

“The Pokémon out here seamed to be really good friends,” Serena replied.

“They are,” Clemont agreed. “It’s fascinating the way they all help each other out gathering berries from the trees.”

“Yeah. Let’s go so they can get on with it,” Ash said and everyone agreed to that.

They all walked further down the path like they had originally intended. They hadn’t been able to get very far when they heard some unusual sounds which made them stop.

“What was that?” Serena asked. “Was that from the Pokémon we just saw?”

“It sounded like it,” Lexi fearfully replied.

“Let’s go check it out,” Ash determined.

They rushed back towards that clearing and found those Pokémon from before shivering together on a tree branch. “Look, there they are,” Serena said.

“What could’ve happened?”

“Hey. What is that?” Clemont gestured to the bottom of the tree where a larger Pokémon had its head stuck inside of it so that it could steal their berries. As it got out with the berries in his arms Lexi yelped.

“The Ursaring is acting like a total bully,” she gulped thickly.

The Pokémon protested against the thievery but Ursaring basically roared back at them which overwhelmed them. With their small stature they stood very little chance against a bully like a Ursaring.

“That Ursaring is trying to take away all of the berries that the three of them just gathered,” Serena said.

“What an awful thing to do,” Clemont responded, annoyed. Bonnie huffed and rushed forwards. “Bonnie, wait!”

Only Ash ran after her. “What are you doing?” Serena asked fearfully.

“It could be dangerous,” Lexi warned seriously.

Bonnie made it down the hill. “You give those berries to them now!”

Ash stepped in front of her. “Okay, Pikachu. Let’s help them out.”

Suddenly a bird Pokémon leaped from another tree and jumped from branch to branch to create speed. It stopped on the top of the tree where it struck an imposing pose and spread its wings.

“Wow! What is that?” Ash cried out.

Lexi frowned slightly. “With that mask on it’s hard to say, but it looks like an Hawlucha.”

Ash used his Pokédex as a confirmation. “ ** **Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon. Possessing an artistic way of executing its moves. Hawlucha takes great pride in their elegance.**** ” He lowered it. “But it looks different from the Pokédex. At that moment Hawlucha removed the mask that it was wearing which revealed its face.

Lexi smirked. “Well there you have it.”

“Wowie. Oh hey it’s a leaf mask,” Bonnie exclaimed

“Yeah. What an awesome Pokémon,” Ash agreed.

“I wonder if Hawlucha is planning to get the berries from Ursaring and give them back to Patrat and the other two,” Clemont said curiously.

Ursaring roared in a challenging way as Hawlucha swooped from the tree top. Its wrapped its legs around Ursaring’s neck to knock it onto the ground. Patrat, Pachirisu and Sentret cheered it on which only enraged Ursaring.

Lexi wasn’t familiar with Hawlucha’s move set, but she could tel that it was using a Fighting Type Attack to strike Ursaring a number of times who landed on its knees. Hawlucha proceeded to kick it under its jaw, which send Ursaring back.

“Alright!” Ash cheered cheerfully.

“An amazing Karate Chop with an equally amazing High Jump Kick,” Clemont replied impressed.

“I already assumed that you knew all the names of those Attacks,” Lexi said, which made him laugh quietly. “It’s almost like it was wrestling for a moment there.”

“Hawlucha is incredible,” Serena replied.

“I can’t believe how strong Hawlucha is,” Bonnie said.

With Ursaring still lying on the ground Hawlucha jumped from branch to branch to get to the top of the tree. There it did that same pose again and spread its wings. But that’s all that it did.

“What’s going on?” Serena wondered.

“It doesn’t look like it’s moving,” Lexi noticed doubtfully.

“That’s Hawlucha’s victory pose,” a man from behind them said. “Hawlucha always does that just before launching into its finishing move.”

“But if it poses like that -” Serena wanted to ask, but that was when Hawlucha did launch down from the tree. Since it had given Ursaring too much time it was able to get away which resulted into Hawlucha slamming into the ground.

“No! Hawlucha!” Ash cried.

“Opponent always dodge its final move at the last second,” the man explained.

“Maybe it’s because it shows of like that,” Serena suggested.

“Or perhaps because it took too long,” Lexi considered.

“Hawlucha has to pose even if its opponent runs away. That’s just how it Battles,” the man clarified.

“What an interesting Pokémon,” Ash replied. From the way that Ash was eyeing Hawlucha, Lexi could tell that he was rather enamoured with it.

“Hawlucha is committed to the artistry of Battling.”

Clemont pointed towards the tree. “Hey, look at that! Hawlucha’s Battling efforts gave the Pokémon their berries back.”

Lexi clasped her hands together. “That’s so sweet.”

While Hawlucha was still knelt on the ground Ursaring returned to the clearing and carried a boulder in its arms. It intended to use it to get back at Hawlucha for getting in its way. That was when Ash rushed forwards to intervene.

“Why you!” He stepped between the Pokémon and shielded Hawlucha with his arms. “That’s enough, Ursaring! Stop it!” Ursaring didn’t waver so Ash had to react. “Quick, Pikachu. Use Iron Tail!”

With its tail Pikachu was able to slash the rock into halves which broke Ursaring’s demeanour. Everyone sighed in relief at that achievement. Ursaring gave up and fled away between the trees.

“Don’t be so mean from now on,” Bonnie warned.

“You tell it, Bonbon,” Lexi replied.

“You okay?” Ash held out his hand for Hawlucha to grab and it hesitated for a moment before it took it. “You know. I like your awesome attitude about Battling.” Hawlucha nodded.

The others stepped into the clearing. “Ash, are you okay?” Serena asked.

“You had me worried there for a minute,” Clemont admitted.

“Yeah, me too,” Bonnie agreed.

“It was quite reckless what you did, but also something that can be admired,” Lexi said.

They saw how Hawlucha jumped from branch to branch until it could glide away and was no longer visible. “Hawlucha is so cool,” Ash stated.

“So you like Hawlucha, hey?” the man asked.

Ash spun around. “Do you know a lot of stuff about Hawlucha?”

“Yes. I’ve been caretaker of this forest for a long time so I know Hawlucha quite well.”

“It would be so great if you would tell me everything single thing about it. Would you?”

The man nodded. “I’d be happy too.”

They followed him deeper into the forest where there stood a cozy little cottage where the man was living. He had made all of them a cup of tea as they sat down at the table.

“First of, the name is Keith. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too. My name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu.”

“My name is Clemont.”

“And I’m Bonnie. Nice to meet you. This is Dedenne.”

“My name is Serena.”

Lexi was sitting at the head of the table on a separate chair with Hoothoot asleep in her lap. “And my name is Lexi. It’s a true pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Keith replied.

“So, -” Ash began which reminded Keith why they were here.

“Right. You want to know about Hawlucha. One day it simply wandered into the forest. There are lots of proud Fighting Types living here, so I”m pretty sure Hawlucha wanted to see how it stacked up against them in Battle. One after another Hawlucha defeated the strongest Pokemon of the forest, earning the nickname Forest Champion.

“Forest Champion, huh?” Ash repeated.

“That’s quite an impressive nickname.” Lexi sipped her tea.

“Hawlucha defends the gentler Pokémon against the more aggressive ones which ends up being a big help to me,” Keith explained

“Just like we witnessed before,” Clemont realized.

“But today Hawlucha lost” Bonnie pointed out.

“Its Attacks take a bit too much time,” Serena replied.

Clemont chuckled dryly. “Hawlucha would’ve beaten Ursaring if only it hadn’t posed.”

“Hawlucha has a special sense of Battling artistry even if it means defeat it’s simply something Hawlucha has to do,” Keith enlightened.

“Almost like an instinct?” Lexi guessed.

“Sort of like that, yes.”

Ash smiled. “I get it. Hawlucha is really dedicated to its Battle style.”

“Agreed,” Keith responded. “If you’re interested I’d be more than happy to show you the place where Hawlucha does all of its special training.”

Ash immediately got up which startled Lexi. “Yeah? You’d really do that? That would be great!”

Keith didn’t mind doing that at all. As the others went outside the cabin Lexi got up and put Hoothoot onto the table so she could get her bag when she felt an arm going around her waist and her heart jolted because it was Clemont. _Her boyfriend Clemont_. Which meant they were alone. He wouldn’t do this in front of the others.

“I know we’re all new at this whole relationship thing, but I think we’re doing pretty good,” he said cheekily.

Lexi grinned as she gently ran her fingers through his golden hair. “We don’t have anyone to ask for reference, but I’d say we’re doing quite alright for a first time. Like I said we’re figuring it out together. I just find it exceptionally hard to stay away from you.”

“Tell me about it, Lexi. It was already difficult at first, but these days it’s even worse.”

She leaned forwards to bring their mouths together for a moment or two which seemed to be exactly what Clemont had wanted. It was still clumsy at best, but this was brand new territory for them and Lexi was convinced they’d get the hang of it eventually. It was a matter of practice.

“Clemont! Lexi!” Bonnie’s voice interrupted their moment and they broke apart. The girl was outside and had noticed their absence. “Are you two coming?”

“We’ll be right there,” Lexi instantly answered so that Bonnie wouldn’t barge back in. She then sighed as she met Clemont’s gaze. “That was already a close call.”

Clemont was slightly embarrassed by the whole situation. “Guess we’ll have to be more careful next time.”

“You’re probably right.” Lexi got out of his hold and picked up Hoothoot so that they could join the others. No one seemed to notice that they had been up to something before they had been interrupted and that was probably for the better.

Keith brought them deeper and deeper into the forest. “Its special training area is near the waterfall up ahead. Hawlucha is always practicing Flying Press.” Like Keith had said Hawlucha stood on the top of the waterfall.

“Ha! Up there,” Ash exclaimed. He rushed forwards. “Yes!”

“Ash, hold on,” Serena protested skeptically.

Hawlucha spread its wings and dove down into the waterfall below. As it was about to get out of the water Ash offered his hand to help it. Which it took. “My name is Ash. I’d like you to try your Flying Press out on me.” Hawlucha hesitated. “Oh. You don’t have to worry about me. See it would be really awesome if you let me help you perfect that move.” The two stared down at one another until Hawlucha nodded.

As Ash was about to help with the move Lexi sat down on a boulder near her other friends and brought out her sketchbook so that she could sketch it in motion. Ash was holding a log in front of himself as a mark as Hawlucha descended down the waterfall. Just before it reached him, Ash stepped aside.

“Too slow.” He laughed. “Do that and I’ll dodge it just like Ursaring did. You gotta move faster.”

That’s how Ash and Hawlucha tried the same technique over and over again. While the others sat down next to Lexi while Clemont stood with his arms crossed.

“How many is that?” Serena asked after a while.

Bonnie tried to count on her fingers. “I don’t know, but I think it’s more times than I can count on both of my hands.”

“Of course,” Clemont said. “When Hawlucha poses like it does it’s easy to dodge.”

“It gives its opponents too much time to get away,” Lexi agreed, sketching Hawlucha’s wings. Hoothoot hopped onto her lap, and nudged his beak against her arm.

Eventually Hawlucha was able to strike against Ash’s log and they both fell to the ground. The others gasped in concern. “Oh no, Ash,” Clemont cried as he rushed towards them with the others in tow.

“You got hit hard,” Serena said.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Lexi wondered, frowning heavily.

“Hey are you alright?” Clemont asked worried.

Despite all that Ash didn’t seem shaken up. “Yeah. I think I figured out a way to keep your Battling style and at the same time stop your opponents from being able to dodge it.”

Lexi snickered and put her hands on her hips as Hoothoot landed on her shoulder. “Talk about commitment, right?”

“ _Hoo-Hoo._ ” Hoothoot hooted.

Ash eyed Hawlucha. “Do you think you can do it?” And Hawlucha nodded.

“Something is coming,” Serena stated frightened. Everyone turned their heads to see what she meant when two Pokémon stepped out of the trees.

“Ursaring and it’s with Conkeldurr,” Keith confirmed.

“They’re the ones that prey on the weaker forest Pokémon, right?” Bonnie guessed.

“The forest bullies.” Keith’s eyes widened when he noticed something else. “With the leader of the outfit.” Ursaring and Conkeldurr stepped aside so that a Machamp could come forward. “Machamp.”

Lexi exhaled. “I don’t think they’re here with good intent.”

“So it’s Machamp. It’s been a long time,” Keith said.

Clemont eyed him. “Do you know that Machamp?”

“Yes. The truth is that Machamp actually used to be the Forest Champion, helping keep things calm and peaceful. But when Hawlucha arrived the two of them became rivals. Over the course of time Machamp began to lose more and more Battles. Finally having been forced to hand the title of Forest Champion over to Hawlucha, Machamp disappeared. I’ve heard several rumors that Machamp had been living up in the mountains, training hard. I wonder if its come back with Ursaring and Conkeldurr to settle the score.”

“So that would make this some sort of retribution. I do not like that one bit,” Lexi shivered slightly as Hawlucha took a couple of steps forward and taunted the other Pokémon for a Battle.

Ursaring and Conkeldurr were about to respond to that, but Machamp intervened that which surprised everyone. “So Machamp wants a one on one Battle with Hawlucha,” Keith clarified.

Machamp spurted into action and ran across the shallow water with great speed. Hawlucha met it midway and they began to wrestle for control.

“Machamp must be challenging Hawlucha for Forest Champion,” Serena realized.

“It’s hard to say. I guess the answer is hidden in the outcome of this Battle,” Keith responded.

Machamp hit Hawlucha one time, but Hawlucha managed to hit it back numerous time. One blow after another. It went so fast that Lexi could barely see it moving.

“Wow. It’s just standing there,” Ash said when Machamp didn’t move and took all of Hawlucha’s blows.

Clemont held his glasses. “Machamp is encountering it all. Why?”

“Probably to wear Hawlucha down,” Lexi figured.

“I’m pretty sure it’s gauging just how firm Hawlucha’s resolve is,” Keith replied.

“Ah. So they’re seizing each other up,” Clemont said.

“That’s right.”

While Hawlucha was still occupied with firing blows at Machamp, Ursaring and Conkeldurr intervened their Battle by targeting Hawlucha with their own Attacks. Hawlucha was send backwards due to the strong blows.

“Oh. Oh no!” Bonnie cried.

“What’s that all about?” Ash wanted to know.

“Battling three against one isn’t fair,” Serena responded agitated.

“That’s something that only cowards would do,” Lexi snapped in annoyance.

“Wait,” Keith called. “It looks like Machamp is as surprised as you are. I think the other two are planing this from the very beginning.”

Hawlucha got to its feet but immediately got hit with another blow from Ursaring. Both Ursaring and Conkeldurr started a sort of tossing game where they tossed Hawlucha to another with their Attacks. It was horrific to watch.

When Hawlucha eventually got grabbed by Ursaring, Machamp showed its disapprovement.

“Hawlucha!” Ash wanted to get between them when Machamp knocked both Ursaring and Conkeldurr to the ground. Everyone gasped and waited in anticipation what was going to occur next. “Machamp stopped it.”

Machamp grabbed Conkeldurr and Ursaring and carried them away. He stopped for a second to look at Hawlucha and they seemed to have come to a mutual agreement. With that Machamp walked away and the bullies were gone.

“What do you think that Hawlucha and Machamp agreed to?” Lexi wondered.

“It seems Machamp and Hawlucha have agreed to Battle at another time,” Keith answered.

“What do ya know,” Ash uttered in awe. “Machamp was really cool about the whole thing. Awesome! That’s the way it should be.” Ash turned his attention to Hawlucha. “Hawlucha, that’s too bad about your Battle with Machamp. But if you still wanna have heated Battle, let’s me take its place.” Hawlucha nodded. “I told you I think you’re an awesome Pokémon. I’d tell you the truth; I’d like you to come along with me.” Hawlucha nodded again and gestured for Ash to Battle it. “Alright!”

“Ash that’s so cool!” Bonnie exclaimed.

Lexi smirked. “I was already wondering how long it was going to take until you would ask Hawlucha.”

The Battle was about to begin and Ash chose to Battle with Froakie to see how it would react against Hawlucha’s fierce Battling style. “Okay, Froakie. Give it all you got! Water Pulse!”

Froakie leaped into the air to charge and Hawlucha glided in circles around it, before gliding down so that Froakie would fire at it and miss.

“Froakie, Double Team!” There were copies of Froakie wherever they looked and Hawlucha fell for it. “Now use Bubble.” Hawlucha tried to dodge it by gliding across the water. “Okay Froakie. I want you to jump up and grab Hawlucha.”

Froakie jumped up the waterfall as Hawlucha glided to the top. Froakie made an attempt to grab it, but Hawlucha was a second faster so Froakie landed in the water.

“Wow. That’s what I call incredible power and speed,” Keith said impressed.

Ash growled as he considered his next move. “Now Froakie. Double Team.” Froakie was still underwater as it used its Attack and when it leaped into the air there here copies all surrounding the tree that Hawlucha was currently in. “Froakie, use pound.”

Hawlucha did its best to get away but Froakie was relentless with its peruse. Once they reached the top of the tree Hawlucha kicked it down onto the ground.

“Here it comes. Hawlucha’s Flying Press for the final move,” Keith said.

“The moment of truth,” Lexi uttered.

Hawlucha jumped and spread its wings. On its way down it twirled around to create more speed.

“That’s fast,” Bonnie gasped.

Clemont excitedly clenched his hands into fists. “It’s working!”

“Quick, Froakie! Use Pound!” Ash reacted as Hawlucha drew closer.

Before Hawlucha would land Froakie used its Pound to try and stop it. There was a dust cloud which swirled around the clearing and everyone had to shield their faces until it cleared up.

They rushed through it and saw that Ash was knelt next to Froakie and Hawlucha who both lay motionless on the ground.

“Ash, are you alright?” Serena asked concerned. “Hold on. What happened?”

Bonnie eyed her brother. “So how are we gonna figure out who won?”

“Hmm.” Clemont crossed his arms. “I’d have to say that they knocked each other out.”

Lexi placed her hand on her hip. “So no one won.”

“And that sounds like a draw to me,” Keith replied.

After the Battle had finished and Hawlucha had come to, Ash wanted to talk with it. “Hawlucha, thanks. Having a Battle with you was great. I think you’re a really special Pokémon. Getting your Flying Press perfect like that during a real Battle was amazing. It may have looked like a draw, but the truth is I totally lost. I know you’re gonna be fine from here on out.”

“You know what,” Keith said. “I think you want to go with Ash.” Machamp appeared on the top of the waterfall and looked down at them. It nodded at Hawlucha. “Now don’t worry. The forest will be fine.” Hawlucha nodded.

“So Hawlucha. Wanna come along?” Ash asked hopeful. Hawlucha nodded. Ash brought out a Pokéball. “Great! We’re gonna be really good friends. I promise.” Hawlucha reached with its claw against the Pokéball and went inside of it. “Yes! I caught Hawlucha! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!”

“Congratulations, Ash.” Lexi smiled. “I can tell that you and Hawlucha will have many great Battles together.”

“Ash,” Keith said. “I trust that you take good care of Hawlucha. Please make sure you give it lots of action packed Battles.”

Ash smiled as he nodded. “Right.”

With Hawlucha at his arsenal Ash stood a better change against beating Korrina for their upcoming Gym Battle.


	36. A Battle In The Sky!

After the whole scenario with Hawlucha in the forest it was quite a change to be at a canyon instead. The air was a lot dryer here than it had been in the forest. As they stopped at the edge of the cliff and saw the canyon stretched out in front of them they sighed delightfully at this stunning sight.

“Would you look at that,” Lexi squealed, hands on her hips. Hoothoot had come from her backpack and was perched on her shoulder.

“ _Hoo. Hoo. Hoo.._ ”

“Amazing,” Ash exclaimed.

“This is the famous Kalos Canyon,” Serena clarified.

Clemont held his glasses. “Wow. What a sight.”

“Sure is,” Bonnie agreed. “What do you think, Dedenne?” Dedenne flapped with its arms.

“It’s magnificent to look at,” Serena said.

“It took nature tens of thousands of years to create this masterpiece,” Clemont informed.

“Think of all the Pokémon that would call this place their home,” Lexi said awestruck.

“Why don’t we take a break here?” Ash suggested.

Serena nodded. “Good idea.”

Ash called out all of his Pokémon and his Hawlucha landed on a rock. Fletchling was rather overwhelmed by the presence of this new Pokémon. “Oh you haven’t met Hawlucha yet. Have you, Fletchling?”

“That’s right. My Pokémon need to meet it too,” Clemont said, grabbing his Pokéballs.

“Now that you mention it. So should mine.” Lexi grabbed her own Pokéballs and called out her Pokémon.

“Mine too,” Serena said.

That’s how Bunnelby, Chespin, Fennekin, Raichu, Vivillon and Marill came out. “This is our new friend. Meet Hawlucha.” Ash gestured to Hawlucha. “Let’s make it feel at home.” Hawlucha struck a pose and their Pokémon welcomed it warmly.

“They’ll be good friends,” Lexi said optimistically.

Chespin climbed onto a smaller rock next to Hawlucha and copied its pose at which everybody laughed.

When something flew over them they tilted their heads in horror. “Wow. What was that?” Ask asked as everyone called back their Pokémon.

Serena checked her guidebook as they watched these people fly above the canyon in their wing-suits. “Here’s what it says; Kalos Canyon is famous for its Sky Trainers. Maybe that’s what they are.” 

“Wow. Sky Trainers.”

There was a Battle that was happening in the canyon between a young woman with pink hair and her Talonflame against a man and his Skarmory. There was a referee who kept a close watch.

“They’re having a Pokémon Battle in mid-air,” Ash noticed.

“I’ve heard of Sky Trainers before,” Lexi said impressed. “But it’s something else to see them in person. Battling in the air must be so different.”

Bonnie bounced up and down. “That looks like fun!”

“That’s awesome. I wanna try that too,” Ash decided pumped.

“Excuse me,” a masculine voice said. They turned around to see a man approaching them. “This is your first time here?”

“Yup,” Ash answered.

“They’re Sky Trainers, aren’t they?” Serena wondered.

“Absolutely correct,” the man answered. “They were in the middle of their Sky Battle.”

“That sounds great. So what do you have to do to be in one?” Ash asked with interest.

“Well. You need to learn how to fly.”

“Easier said than done,” Lexi muttered dryly.

“Hey, let’s give it a shot,” Ash responded.

“First of, you’ll need to practice,” the man clarified. He gestured to a building behind them. “Our practice facility is over there.”

They followed the man to the practice facility. Inside there was plenty of different wing-suits to choose from and containers to train in.

“Now this is what you’ll wear.” the instructor showed them a yellow and black wing-suit.

“Just like what those Sky Trainers are wearing,” Serena noticed since there were a few other trainers wearing the same suit who lounged in the lobby.

“It’s called a wing-suit.

“These are the coolest.” Ash chose a dark blue one.

“Great. This one is just my size.” Serena had a soft pink one.

“They have so many to chose from.” Lexi had picked out a soft yellow one.

“And this is made for me.” Clemont had a soft ocean blue one.

Bonnie peered over the counter and frowned. “Where is my suit?”

“Well. I’m sorry. You’re a bit too small to participate,” the instructor clarified and Bonnie pouted in disappointment. “If you’re small then the wings also become small. Also it’s dangerous.” He took Bonnie to a board where they could measure her height. Bonnie stretched herself to get as tall as she could be, but still wasn’t tall enough. “You need to be at least this tall in order to be part of it.”

Bonnie threw a tantrum, stomping with her feet on the ground. “Come on! I wanna do it! I wanna do it!”

“But Bonnie,” Clemont said placidly. “Rules are there for a reason.” At which she pouted.

“Do keep in mind that we were once as small as you are now. You’ll be tall enough eventually, Bonbon,” Lexi reassured her sweetly.

“Don’t worry. I’ll sit with you and we can watch it together,” Serena offered generously.

Bonnie knelt on the ground. “It’s okay. You go have fun.” Dedenne jumped into her arms. “Dedenne is gonna be my watching buddy.”

Chespin chose that moment to come out of its Pokéball. “ _Che. Chespin-Ches._ ” 

Bonnie hugged it. “And Chespin too.”

“ _Pin-Pin._ ”

“Wait perhaps Marill can join you too.” Lexi grabbed her Pokéball so that Marill could come out, which she did with a cheerful bounce. “Marill, do you want to sit with Bonnie and the others?”

“ _Marill! Marill! Marill!_ ” Marill bounced as she rushed towards Bonnie who also hugged her.

With their wing-suits in their possession they went to put them on. When Lexi noticed that Clemont was struggling to get his on properly she chose to assist him. “Let me,” she offered as she straightened the collar around his neck. “You’re looking fine.”

“Lexi,” he sighed as his cheeks reddened at her sudden compliment, but she winked.

Clemont looked around for a few seconds and saw that no one was paying attention to them so he leaned closer and kissed her carefully, which she hadn’t seen coming. When he pulled back her mouth was slightly parted, because she had wanted more. Her cheeks were the ones which had gotten flushed this time.

“You’re such a tease, Clemont.”

And instead of saying anything he placed a kiss on her cheek, and Lexi’s heart soared. Had they not been surrounded by people she would’ve loved to indulged further, but their friends were close and could see them at any second. It was too much of a risk. So that’s how Lexi pouted as he stepped away from her with his trademark smile.

Once everyone had gotten into their wing-suits the instructor started with his lesson. “Be wary. There is a strong updraft that is always blowing through Kalos Canyon. It’s important to keep that in mind. Now this device simulates it.” He stood next a glass container which resembled a skydiving machine. “The wind will be blowing from below so try jumping into the wind to fly.”

“Right,” they said in unison.

They went inside the air column and got these sort of helmets on their heads to protect them. “Alright. Allow me to demonstrate.” The instructor spread his arms and jumped into the wind which blew him up. The others gasped in anticipation. “You see you fly by catching the wind with your wings.”

“I wanna go first.” Ash followed the instructors his guidance and flew up. “Wow. I’m flying!”

“Me next.” Serena jumped as well

Lexi adjusted her helmet. “Me too then.” She jumped into the wind and blew up. Adrenaline soared through her veins as tried to find her balance. “I did it! This is so much fun!”

“Now it’s my turn.” Clemont spread his arms. “Go!” He jumped as well as he struggled to find his balance. “I’m flying too!” He lost his balance and landed on his bum at the bottom. He sighed and chuckled dryly. “Maybe not.”

“You okay, Clemont?” Lexi immediately asked as he got up.

“He smiled “Yeah. This is harder than I thought.”

And just like that Ash fell down as well. “You’ll get the hang of it in no time,” the instructor assured them. 

Lexi whooped as she did a flip and carefully landed. “This is your first time after all.”

“They’re right,” Serena agreed as she landed.

“Do you think it will be okay if I tried flying with my Pokémon?” Ash asked.

“I’d love to that too!” Lexi eagerly replied.

“You can’t have a Sky Battle unless you can fly with your Pokémon.”

“That’s right,” their instructor said.

While Ash brought out his Hawlucha and Fletchling, Lexi chose her Raichu, Hoothoot and Vivillon who all would have no problem with flying. All of them easily glided on the wind.

“Fletchling and Hawlucha you’re doing great.” Ash jumped into the air again.

“You look like professionals,” Lexi said as she watched her Pokémon. Raichu grinned widely as she floated on the wind by using her tail. This was a terrific experience for her. Vivillon and Hoothoot also were having a breeze. Lexi spread her arms and dove forward again to get used to the wind under her wings.

“This is so fun!” Serena squealed.

“I’m up!” Clemont continued to struggle with the wind and his balance and slammed with his head against the glass which concerned Lexi, who tried to get closer to him.

“You okay?” Lexi asked as she went down.

Clemont scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. “I’ve felt better.”

A girl that they had seen Battling before pressed her head against the glass. “Hi there. Excuse me. Would you like to have a Sky Battle?”

“Me?” Ash wondered.

“Moria,” the instructor greeted. They all went outside of the tube so that they could talk better. “Moria is a Sky Trainer and she’s also an instructor.”

“We got to see your Sky Battle earlier,” Serena said.

Moria smiled. “You were watching? My opponent wasn’t much of a challenge. So I’m looking for someone new.” Her gaze scanned the Pokémon in the room. “Are all these Flying Pokémon yours?”

Lexi tilted her head. “Raichu, Hoothoot and Vivillon are mine. Only I’m not here for a Sky Battle. Just for the flying part if you get my meaning.” She placed her hands on her hips.

“ _Viviiiilloooooon,_ ” Vivillon chittered.

“Fletchling and Hawlucha are mine,” Ash answered.

“Wanna Battle?” Moria asked.

Ash clenched his fist. “I’d love to! I’m ready to go!”

“But don’t forget that you just starting out,” their instructor reminded him. “You sure of this?”

“It will be fine. I’ll be right there,” Moria assured. “Right?”

“You bet! Okay. I think I’ll Battle with Fletchling.” Fletchling landed on Ash’s arm.

“And my Pokémon will be.” Moria threw her Pokéball from which her Talonflame came out.

“That’s the Pokémon from before.” Ash used his Pokédex. “ ** **Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon and the final evolved form of Fletchling. Talonflame can swoop at incredible speeds when attacking. During intense Battles, its wings give off showers of embers as it flies.**** ”

Talonflame landed on Moria’s arm. “Talonflame you’re Battling Fletchling.” Talonflame observed its opponent for a moment and shook its head. “Uh. I don’t think it’s interested.” Which angered Fletchling. “But what about Hawlucha?” Talonflame seemed more excited this time. Moria pointed at Hawlucha. “Talonflame will agree to a Battle with Hawlucha.” Hawlucha posed.

Fletchling was heartbroken at that decision. “Look. Fletchling really wants to Battle. Oh no.”

“I’ve got an idea. If Hawlucha wins then we’ll have a Battle with Fletchling.”

Ash eyed Fletchling who looked rather beat. “What do you say? We’re definitely gonna win.” Hawlucha posed.

Ash was about to call Fletchling back into its Pokéball when Bonnie intervened. “Hey, Ash. I’ll look after Fletchling. Don’t worry.”

“Sounds great. It’s a deal.” He went through his knees a bit so that Bonnie could grab Fletchling from his shoulder.

Bonnie smiled widely. “Ah. Come here.”

Ash turned to Hawlucha. “Okay, Hawlucha. Let’s move.” Hawlucha struck another pose.

Everyone went outside. While Moria and Talonflame flew into the current Lexi remained on the side of the cliff with Clemont and Serena while Bonnie watched over the Pokémon nearby.

“Well then. I’ll be the referee,” the instructor said.

“Awesome. Thanks.” Ash gained a little speed so that he could lift himself in the air above the canyon.

“Alright. Battle begin!”

“Talonflame, use Peck,” Moria opened the Battle.

“Dodge it,” Ash reacted, which Hawlucha did. “Use Flying Press!”

Since Talonflame was flying around it was more difficult to make any contact. “Since those Pokémon are both flying it’s hard to land a move,” Clemont said.

“You’re right,” Serena agreed.

“Hawlucha might have the disadvantage here,” Lexi noticed.

“Talonflame, Steel Wing!” It dove down rapidly and struck Hawlucha. “Now use Brave Bird.”

Hawlucha wasn’t able to properly dodge since it relied on the wind and used rocks to jump from one place to another. 

“Although Hawlucha is a Flying Type its only able to glide. That’s not good,” Clemont said.

“Since it can’t really fly it’s a disadvantage,” Serena replied.

“Talonflame certainly has the upper hand here,” Lexi said, frowning. “It dodges everything.”

“Hawlucha. Aim and then use Karate Chop!” Hawlucha dove down, but Talonflame quickly moved aside. 

“Fire Blast, go!” Moria instructed.

With almost nowhere to hide the Attack had a massive impact on Hawlucha who descended down. “Hawlucha, grab onto Talonflame’s legs! Make it a close corner’s Battle.” As Talonflame flew above Hawlucha it launched up and grabbed onto its legs. “That’s it!”

Moria chuckled at their effort. “Shake it off!” Talonflame did a flip to gain speed and slammed Hawlucha with its back into the the cliff wall.

“You okay?” Hawlucha jumped back onto the upper ledge. “Then use Karate Chop.”

“Steel Wing. Go!”

The two met in the center of the canyon. As Talonflame moved aside its wings dealt a powerful blow against Hawlucha who landed in the wall again. Only this time it couldn't continue.

“Hawlucha is unable to Battle. Which means the winner is Talonflame,” the instructor announced.

Moria got down from the air and in front of Ash. “I guess I win.”

Ash scratched his head. “Yeah. But now what am I gonna say to Fletchling?” He called back his Hawlucha.

Bonnie came forward with Fletchling in her arms. “Moria. I have a favor. Please Battle Fletchling. It would mean a lot.”

Moria considered it. “But remember I said we only do that if Hawlucha won.”

“Pretty please.”

“That would be really nice,” Ash said.

As Moria thought about it Talonflame started to scream. Everyone looked up as Talonflame had gotten captured in a net. “Hey, what’s going on?” Moria demanded to know. Talonflame struggled to get loose. The net was attached to a Meowth balloon. “Who are they? What are they doing?”

“Team Rocket,” Serena answered once they were done with their motto.

“They’re bad guys who like to steal other people’s Pokémon,” Clemont clarified.

“They’ve been following us all over Kalos,” Lexi snapped, her hands clenched into fists.

“Give me back my Pokémon!” Moria spread her arms as she Serena, Ash and the instructor flew after them.

Lexi and Clemont stayed behind with Bonnie and their Pokémon just in case. Lexi clutched onto Clemont’s arm as they watched their friends risking their lives. Instead of brushing her touch away Clemont let her which she appreciated.

Serena’s Fennekin used a Flamethrower to blow a hole into the balloon. Due to the impact they lost control over the balloon which slammed into the top of the cliff not that far from where everyone was standing.

Serena, Ash and Moria landed on the ground. Ash chose to use his Fletchling in a Battle against Inkay and Pumkaboo. Fletchling dodged all Attacks with rapid speed and freed Talonflame from the net with a Steel Wing. Despite its small stature Fletchling was able to land some moves. Talonflame joined the Battle and the two of them were strong enough to send Team Rocket flying away.

“That was close,” Ash said once it was over. “Those guys are sneaky.”

“They’re never here for something pleasant,” Lexi uttered, frowning.

Serena nodded. “You’re right.”

Talonflame leaned over Fletchling. “Talonflame. You wanna Battle Fletchling now?” Moria guessed. Talonflame nodded.

Ash clenched his hands into fists. “Yeah? Really?”

“That’s what Talonflame wants. Would you two like to Battle us?”

“Would we?” Fletchling landed on his shoulder.

Bonnie leaned closer to whisper to Fletchling. “You’ll be awesome. Just show them your strength.”

“Alright then. Battle begin!” the instructor announced. Ash and Moria jumped into the air with their Pokémon. Lexi went back to her place at the side where she had been standing earlier with Serena and Clemont. As she stood there she noticed that she was still holding onto Clemont’s arm and he didn’t seem her to want to let go which was incredibly sweet and typically Clemont.

“Talonflame, use Steel Wing,” Moria began.

“Dodge it!” Ash reacted. Since Fletchling was small it was able to move around much easier and with greater speed.

“Say Fletchling is fast. Use Peck!” Fletchling basically dodged aside. “Fire Blast Go!”

Honestly whatever Talonflame threw at it Fletchling was able to dodge. “Use Peck!” Talonflame wasn’t able to keep up with its speed and landed a hit.

“Keep it up you can do it!” Serena encouraged.

“You’re doing incredible, Fletchling!” Lexi responded.

“That’s showing ‘em!” Clemont exclaimed.

“Great job! Keep giving it all you got. That will show them what you can do,” Ash instructed.

“Talonflame, Brave Bird!” Moria countered.

Brave Bird was the most powerful Flying Type Attack, so it was Talonflame’s greatest strength.

“Dodge, Fletchling.” Fletchling tried to, but was unable to.

Moria pointed with her finger. “Alright. Don’t let up.” Talonflame started a pursue through the sky to catch up with Fletchling. Fletchling came to a halt against the cliff wall. “Now you’re cornered. Use Steel Wing!” From that close Talonflame shouldn’t be able to miss.

“Dodge! Then fly up” Ash instructed.

As Talonflame struck Fletchling quickly flew up so it made contact with the cliff instead.

“What do ya know. That’s the real reason Fletchling flew down like that,” Serena said amazed.

Clemont chuckled. “It was pretending to be cornered, but that was just lure. What a manoeuvre.”

“Fletchling knew that Talonflame isn’t as agile as Fletchling is.” Lexi grinned. “That was something else alright.”

“Alright, Brave Bird,” Moria went on.

“Quick dodge it!” Fletchling was only just able to get away in time.

“Now Fire Blast!”

“Double Team! Go!”

Copies of Fletchling filled the whole canyon which surprised Moria. “Oh. Fletchling knows Double Team too!”

Talonflame took care of the copies with its Fire Blast, but the real Fletchling dove under it.

Ash spread his arms. “Use Razor Wind!” The blow landed perfectly which infuriated Moria.

“Talonflame hesitated cause of the Double Team. That’s when it Attacked,” Clemont said awestruck.

“Fletchling is a master when it comes to brilliant tactics.” Lexi smiled.

“Way to go Fletchling,” Serena praised.

“Playtime is over starting now,” Moria made clear. “Use Steel Wing!" This time Fletchling couldn’t dodge it. “See! We both learned how Fletchling dodges.” Ash groaned. “Let’s finish this. Now Fire Blast!”

The Fire Blast swirled all around Fletchling like a blanket and Clemont and Serena yelled. Lexi merely clutched onto Clemont tighter. As time went by bright yellow lights came out of the flames.

When the flames vanished Fletchinder came forward. It spread its wings in a powerful way.

“Wow, it evolved!” Clemont gasped in amazement.

Lexi squealed. “Fletchling found its inner strength to evolve into Fletchinder like that.”

“Now it’s Fletchinder,” Serena responded.

Clemont went all excited which made Lexi giggle gleefully. “What an amazing thing to watch!”

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. “ ** **Fletchinder, the Ember Pokémon. Once in flight, Fletchinder can reach its top speed extremely quickly, giving it the edge in battle by attacking its opponents before they can get prepared.**** ”

Fletchinder covered its whole body in a ball of flames. “What’s that?” Lexi wondered.

“It’s Flame Charge,” Clemont answered.

“Wow. It learned a new move!” Ash exclaimed in awe. “Alright. Use Flame Charge!” Fletchinder flew away with great speed.

“Dodge it,” Moria reacted.

“This is great,” Clemont clarified in amazement. “The more it uses Flame Charge the faster it will become.”

“That’s amazing,” Serena replied.

“Use Brave Bird,” Moria countered.

“Dodge that and use Flame Charge.” Fletchinder did move aside in time to avoid and twirled around to charge down with its Flame Charge, but it hit the rocks instead. “Keep it up. Flame Charge! Again!” It did the same thing and it nearly made contact. “Okay, let’s wrap it up. Flame Charge.” Talonflame was still recovering when Fletchling charged right into it and send it into the ground with great force. “We did it!”

“Wow! You won it Fletchinder!” Clemont exclaimed with a deep laugh.

Lexi clasped her hands together, letting go of Clemont. “What a marvelous victory Fletchinder! Wow!”

“Talonflame is unable to Battle which means that Ash wins!” the referee announced. 

Fletchinder landed on Ash’s arm as Moria stepped forward. “You got me. Fletchinder was such a total surprise.”

“Thanks,” Ash replied.

“Fletchinder you did it!” Bonnie cheered proudly as the others joined them. “I knew you’d win it! I believed in you!”

Lexi ruffled the girls golden hair. “You showed Fletchinder its inner courage, Bonbon.” At which the girl giggled loudly.

“Hooray for Fletchinder!”

After the Battle and with dusk approaching it was time for them get back on the road. They made it back to the practice facility.

“Thanks so much for everything,” Ash thanked them.

“We had a great time,” Clemont responded.

“We sure did. Hope to do it again someday,” Lexi said.

“Hope to come back soon,” Serena replied.

The instructor looked down at Bonnie. “Bonnie. Once you grow a little bit taller.”

She spread her arms in excitement. “I can fly too!”

“I’ll have you very own wing suit ready.”

Bonnie nodded. “I can’t wait!”

“Just a little more, Bonbon.” Lexi winked.

They all nodded their thanks as they went on their way.


	37. The Cave Of Mirrors!!

With Kalos Canyon behind them the five of them found themselves in the forest and the mountains again and they had been camping outside for the last couple of nights. They made their way across a path which was next to a placid river.

When the path led them to the entrance of a cave Bonnie ran forward with Serena right behind her. “Is this it?” Bonnie asked curiously.

“Huh. That’s the cave,” Serena answered.

“What kind of cave?” Lexi asked, frowning.

“That place?” Ash questioned.

Clemont caught up with them and panted slightly. “Is there something out of the ordinary inside?”

Serena smirked cheekily. “I’m not saying a thing. You’ll see for yourself.”

Lexi exhaled. “I don’t like secrets.” She and Clemont exchanged a tiresome look with another as they followed Serena and Bonnie inside.

As they stepped inside they quickly noticed the crystals that were embedded into the walls and ceilings. “What is all that?” Ash asked.

“Isn’t it cool? They call it Reflection Cave,” Serena answered.

“Reflection Cave?”

“Is it like a mirror?” Lexi wondered cluelessly as she scanned around.

Bonnie placed her hand on a crystal that resembled a mirror in the wall. “Wow. These crystals are like big mirrors.” Serena posed in front of it.

Clemont leaned closer to have a better look. “Oh. Incredible! These aren’t normal run of the mill crystals!” He adjusted his glasses. “They’re highly reflective surfaces do act just like a mirror does!”

Lexi got closer to look into the same mirror as he did. “Well. You don’t run into something like that every day.” Her scarlet eyes stared back at her and Lexi could notice the change in her own demeanour since she first started her journey. She seemed happy. And with Clemont right next to her blissful as well.

“Isn’t it great?” Serena posed in front of the mirror. “They’re the perfect way to make certain you’re looking you’re very best. Like a full length mirror.”

Lexi leaned closer to Clemont to whisper something in his ear. “You’re just looking you’re very best.” His cheeks flushed in front of her eyes, which made her smirk.

“L-Lexi,” he stammered quietly as he scratched the back of his head, which Lexi always found endearing. She didn’t press him any further, and winked at him.

“It keeps going on down there!” Ash exclaimed.

Lexi turned around and ran after him as he went around the corner. In the tunnel there were crystal mirrors on each side of the walls. Ash stopped in front of a mirror when Lexi caught up with him.

“Ash, what are you looking at?” Lexi asked, raising her eyebrow.

“No way! I saw myself in the mirror,” he responded in disbelief.

“Isn’t that what a mirror is?” Lexi remained skeptical.

Ash almost pressed his face against the mirror to be certain.

“Ash! Lexi! Don’t run!” Clemont protested fearfully as they came after them so they wouldn’t get separated. “It’s dangerous!”

“I know. I know,” Ash called back.

“We might be onto something though,” Lexi shouted.

They had came to a stop at a larger room where more mirrors hung on the wall. “Look at that! It’s a dead end!”

“Dead end?” Bonnie cried in despair. “How many times have we gone around?”

“I believe three times,” Lexi replied unsure.

“It’s like a maze in here,” Clemont said.

“So I guess we should’ve made that turn back there after all,” Serena realized frightened.

“Let’s go back,” Ash decided. They turned around in the way that they came from with Ash and Lexi at the front. “Hey! I think it’s this way!” He ran around a corner.

“Ash, you’re gonna run into something if you keep up like that,” Lexi warned as she was right behind him.

“Not again,” Bonnie complained.

“Let’s go,” Serena said as they chose to follow.

As they continued to get further into the cave they heard Serena, Bonnie and Clemont call their names and realized that there was some distance between them. It was just Lexi and Ash now as he led them from one dead end to another.

He placed his hand on the stone wall to feel. “Another dead end. I guess we better go back.”

“But which way is back? We took so many turns,” Lexi replied dubiously.

“It’s probably this way, Lexi.” He went around another corner which brought them to the place where their friends had been not too long ago, but there was no sign of them. Ash and Lexi called for their names as Lexi felt panic settling in.

Surprisingly enough they heard Serena and Clemont call back. “Don’t move! Stay right there,” Clemont warned, and Lexi froze instantly at the sound of his voice, which was filled with dread.

“Right, Clemont,” Ash answered.

“I’m sure they’ll be able to find us if we stay put,” Lexi said, mostly to reassure her own gnawing anxiety.

Ash stepped closer to the the mirror to have another look and Lexi realized that she followed without thinking. Just so that they wouldn't be alone out here. There was a strange bright flash in the mirror and Lexi gasped when another version of Ash became visible. 

“It can’t be!” she yelped.

This other Ash extended his arm through the mirror and grabbed Pikachu from normal Ash’s shoulder. “Get back here!” Ash shouted. “Give Pikachu back!” He ran towards the mirror.

“Ash, wait! I’ll help you!” In an instant Lexi ran after him to help him out as she and Ash stepped right through the mirror together where the other Ash had disappeared through with Pikachu.

The mirror brought them to the exit of a cave where white light was visible with nowhere else to go they went towards it cause they had to find Pikachu. They had to shield their face from the bright light as they stepped outside. “Where are we?” Ash asked as he looked around.

“We’re no longer in our own world I think. We stepped through the mirror.” Lexi exhaled deeply. The colors of the trees didn’t resemble the ones that she knew. The sky itself had an odd green hue to it.

Ash met her troubled gaze. “Do you think that’s possible?”

“I don’t know. I can’t explain where else we are. All I know is that we are separated from our friends because someone who looked like you took Pikachu.”

“We have to find it.”

Lexi smiled meekly. “We will. And then we’ll get back to our friends. That’s a deal.” She had to get back to Serena, Bonnie and Clemont. But Pikachu needed them more now.

With that thought in mind they chose to take the path that brought them into the forest and away from the cave. They ran and called for Pikachu’s name in case Pikachu was able to hear them. This other Ash couldn’t have gotten away that far.

“Hey! Ash! Lexi!” a voice called and they froze in their tracks. Behind them stood Serena with her hands on her hips and a cocky expression on her face. “Well. Well.” she came closer to them.

“Serena?” Ash asked baffled at the sight.

“Where have you two been?” She got even closer to that she could shout in Ash’s face. “Just cause I called you a crybaby!”

“Who me?” Ash’s gaze crossed with Lexi’s for a moment who was equally as confused.

“We only just got here,” Lexi replied, frowning.

“Crybaby? Why are you talking like that?”

That’s when Bonnie joined them with a bounce in her step. “Look. It’s Ash. Brother dear. I located him.” It sounded unlike the Bonnie that Lexi knew.

“Brother dear?” Ash repeated.

“Who are you calling brother dear?” Lexi wondered. Because Bonnie had never addressed Clemont like that, which could only mean that Clemont was approaching.

Without warning they saw someone running passed them with an uncanny speed, and a dust cloud following its trail. “I went too far!” Clemont exclaimed as he double backed with speed. He stopped in front of Lexi and stared into her eyes. “Hello, my beautiful Lexi.” He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and dipped her backwards to passionately kiss her and Lexi’s body went numb. This didn’t feel right. When he pulled back Lexi wasn’t sure how to react and laughed dryly. She had gotten gotten rather flushed from the way he had kissed her like that. Clemont turned his attention to Ash as well. “We’ve been searching all over for you two.”

Ash was speechless mostly from how Clemont had kissed Lexi in front of him, but then from Clemont’s sudden statement. “Awesome. I can’t believe how fast you’ve gotten, Clemont.”

Clemont went all smug. “Now what do ya mean? I’ve always been the fastest runner.” He pointed at Ash. “I’m really good.”

Lexi exchanged a look with Ash. “That’s a first.” 

“You’re kidding me,” Ash replied puzzled.

“Never mind that,” Serena snapped. “So where is that Pikachu of yours?”

“Oh yeah. Now get this. Another me popped out from inside the mirror and grabbed Pikachu and ran off.”

Serena laughed in disbelief. “What are you talking about?”

Bonnie giggled as well. “Was it a dream perchance?”

“We were awake!” Ash clarified. “So we jumped into the mirror and took off after the Ash who grabbed Pikachu and that’s when we wound up here.”

“True story,” Lexi confirmed. “I’m aware that it sounds rather ridiculous.”

Clemont, Bonnie and Serena looked at them for a moment to observe them. Serena got awfully close to Ash. “You are different than the normal crybaby Ash I know. And this Lexi doesn’t look like the Lexi I know either.”

“Me crybaby?” Ash asked.

“So maybe the culprit is -” Bonnie began as her eyes locked with Clemont’s. “Our crybaby Ash,” they finished together.

There was a glint in Clemont’s glasses. “Come to think of it; there is a legend.”

“A legend?” Ash asked.

“Correct. There is a famous legend about the cave that lies right up ahead!” He struck a pose. “You see. The legend states that for every crystal mirror in the cave there exists an alternate world!”

“An alternate world for every mirror sound a bit impossible, doesn’t it?” Lexi asked skeptically.

“Right,” Clemont replied. “And there’s one more important point, but I can’t remember it.”

Serena got close to his face. “Sounds stupid!”

“Regardless the Ash and Lexi standing right here in front of us are not the Ash and Lexi we know.” Clemont’s eyes locked with Lexi’s. “Which is why I have to apologize for my actions earlier because you do awfully a lot resemble my Lexi who went after Ash to help him.”

Lexi smiled meekly because now everything started to make sense. “No harm done. You’re not my Clemont either.” Surprisingly enough he winked at her. The way this Clemont behaved was so out of character for the Clemont that she held dear.

“You know as weird as this gonna sound. I gotta admit that the three of you aren’t the Serena, Clemont and Bonnie we know either,” Ash crossed his arms.

“Correct. You’re all like the polar opposite of them which is pretty strange.”

“Hold on!” Serena shouted. “I’m the only me. And anyone who isn’t me is not me. Now what in the world did I just say?! whatever! Here’s the deal if you can beat me in a Battle then I’ll have to believe you!” The Serena Lexi was familiar with would never initiate a Battle.

Ash hesitated or a moment. “’Kay. You’re on!”

Bonnie chuckled nicely and politely. “I like the kind of Ash who would agree to accept a challenge from Serena.”

As Ash and Serena took their places for the Battle Lexi approached Bonnie and Clemont. “So what is this worlds Lexi like?”

“Our Lexi is a disaster with her Pokémon. Her own father, Professor Sycamore, was so embarrassed that he send her on a journey across Kalos as a last resort,” Bonnie replied.

“You’re not telling her everything, Bonnie,” Clemont chimed in. “Lexi is doing her best, but she’s not getting any better with her Pokémon. In fact they refuse to listen to her. My girlfriend will get the hang of it eventually.” Lexi was somewhat blown away by that since that didn’t sound like herself at all, but she didn’t want to brag about her own skills since they cared about this other Lexi. Clemont walked to the center of the Battlefield so that he could act as a referee and spread his arms. “Prepare yourselves for a one on one Pokémon Battle and begin!” The way he spoke with enthusiasm like that was almost animated and such a change from what she knew. Her Clemont mainly did that whenever he was talking about things that he was passionate about. It made her miss him even more.

“Fennekin, let’s do this!” Serena called out her Fennekin.

“She’s going with Fennekin. So in that case I choose you!” As Ash brought out his Froakie.

“Fennekin, use Flamethrower!”

Ash extended his arm. “Froakie, Water Pulse!” Froakie’s Water Pulse blocked the Flamethrower in mid-air.

“Use Scratch.”

“Now Double Team.”

The multiple copies of Froakie that ran across the Battlefield was something Serena wasn’t prepared for. “Oh boy! I can’t tell which one is real!” Fennekin scratched one, but chose the wrong on.

“Bubble.”

That Bubble alone was enough for Fennekin to remain motionless on the ground. “Fennekin is unable to Battle,” Clemont announced. “So the winner is Ash!”

Ash thanked his Froakie and called it back as Lexi approached him. “That was a good Battle. Short but good.”

“I did my best, Lexi.” He scratched his chin. He stepped towards Serena. “Serena? Now will you believe what we told you?”

Serena got up, hands on her hips. “I would never lose to the Ash I know. So I have to. I guess you’re Ash and Lexi from another world.”

Bonnie and Clemont joined them. “Glad that’s settled. So where is Lexi and the crybaby Ash we’re all familiar with?” Clemont asked.

“Here I am,” a faint voice replied. They turned their heads to see another Ash appearing from behind a tree with Pikachu in his arms. The other Lexi was right next to it and Lexi was shocked. She did resemble her to the T, but there was change in her attitude which was that she was more self aware.

“It appears there are two of both of them,” Bonnie said as the other Lexi and Ash got closer. Clemont wrapped an arm around her and pecked her lightly on the cheek. 

Pikachu ran into the actual Ash’s arms, glad to be reunited. “Pikachu! Buddy! I was so worried.”

“We both were,” Lexi said as she scratched Pikachu behind its ears who sighed contently.

The Mirror Lexi held her glasses. “She can actually touch Pokémon! That’s so unfair!”

”“You can’t have everything, my love,” Mirror Clemont replied. “Can you and Ash tell me what happened?”

“Sure,” Mirror Ash responded. “It was after my Battle with Serena.” He explained how Serena had mocked him after her victory and that he had run away in tears, but that Lexi had chased after him. “I just ran off without thinking. Then we saw a cave so we ran inside. But all of a sudden we got lost and the next thing I knew Pikachu was gone. We tried to look for it. That’s when I saw Pikachu in the mirror and took it and we ran away. But after that we realized this wasn’t my Pikachu.” He bowed in front of the actual Ash. “I’m really sorry.”

“I did warn him several times, but you know what our crybaby Ash is like.” Mirror Lexi cackled with laughter.

“No prob. I’ve got my Pikachu back and that’s what counts,” Ash replied and Pikachu waved.

“Precisely. We got what we came for,” Lexi agreed.

“Strange things happen I suppose,” Mirror Serena replied.

Ash eyed his doubleganger and asked him questions about his Pikachu while Lexi observed her own doubleganger. “So they told me that you’re having difficulty with Pokémon and that your dad send you on this journey?”

Mirror Lexi snorted. “Isn't that what your dad did either?”

“Not precise. I went on a journey to become a better Pokémon Professor when the time is right. I’m only here to gain more experience and knowledge and not to get better with Pokémon.”

Her eyes widened at her words. “You’re a Pokémon Professor?”

“Not yet. But I will be once I finish my journey and I’ll work alongside my dad. Isn’t that not what you’re going to do?”

Mirror Lexi was silent for a few seconds and cast her eyes down. “I always thought that my dad wanted me to become a Pokémon Professor. My dad has tried so many times for me to get better around Pokémon so I can take care of them, but I can’t even touch them. I just block entirely whenever I do. I resent Pokémon and I don’t want to get near one. I can’t even tell them what to do in Battle because they refuse to listen. I’m a disaster when it comes to Pokémon.”

Lexi was certainly surprised by that because they were so different from one another and yet their lives had brought them to the same crossroads. This Lexi was a whole lot more insecure than she was and hid that behind her behaviour.

“So what do you wanna be instead?”

“I always fancied being a famous designer because I know I’m perfect enough for that. I have what it takes to design the nicest clothes and style people. It’s easy.”

Lexi smiled despite of it. “That’s quite something else than what you’re doing now.”

Mirror Lexi let out a deep laugh. “I’m well aware. But this is something that I’ll shine at.”

“I can’t just leave you hanging when you’re in trouble,” Ash said which drew Lexi back to their conversation. “I tell you what. We’re gonna help you find your Pikachu.”

Mirror Ash was perplexed. “Wow. Ash and Lexi thank you.” The two Ashes shook hands.

“All these Ashes and Lexi’s are scrambling my brain,” Mirror Serena complained.

“But how are we going to conduct this search for Pikachu?” Bonnie asked with pleading eyes.

“Uhu. Let me see.”

That was when Mirror Clemont started to laugh deeply and Lexi nearly jumped out her skin. He grabbed the staff that he carried on his back and began to draw a lighting bolt symbol in the ground. “I thought we would encounter a situation like this so I prepared this magic spell!”

“Magic spell?” Lexi repeated in puzzlement.

“My baby does this all the time,” Mirror Lexi confirmed. _My baby._

Mirror Clemont spread his arms. “I call it; My Magical Direction Finder!”

“At least the names are similar,” Lexi muttered.

Mirror Clemont stepped on the symbol. “By dropping the staff in the center of this circle it will then allow us to determine which direction to search in. Now here we go! Plamite Kadabra!” He dropped the staff in the circle and pointed at it. “Ash’s Pikachu is over that way!”

“Excellent, brother dear,” Bonnie praised.

Lexi was rattled for sure by this way that Mirror Clemont came to his conclusions as she followed them into this direction to find Pikachu. Where her Clemont had relied on scientific facts, this one relied on magic spells. It was almost surreal.

The spell had led them up towards the end of a cliff and the two Ashes stopped at the edge. “It’s a dead end!” Regular Ash exclaimed.

Mirror Serena was not impressed. “So where in the world is that Pikachu?”

Mirror Clemont crossed his arms. “Wish I knew.”

“So the spell didn’t work?” Lexi wondered.

“Even brother dear makes mistakes,” Mirror Bonnie brushed it off, sticking up for her brother.

“My Clemont goofs up sometimes,” Mirror Lexi winked.

“What do I do?” Mirror Ash whinnied. “I can’t stand the thought of never seeing Pikachu again. I’ll - I’ll never be the same.” He teared up.

“Just perfect,” Mirror Serena sighed. “Here we go.”

“Come on, Ash. Don’t cry,” Ash reassured him. “You wanna find Pikachu, don’t you?” Mirror Ash nodded. “Okay. Don’t give up.” Mirror Ash wiped the tears from his face. An electronic arm snatched Pikachu from Ash’s shoulder. When Team Rocket started to recite their motto Lexi yelped in annoyance. “Team Rocket!”

“Leave it to these losers to follow us to another world,” Lexi sneered.

“Team Rocket?” the mirror versions of Clemont, Bonnie, Lexi and Serena asked in unison.

Ash pointed at Team Rocket. “Uhu. They’re a bunch of really bad guys who always steal other people’s Pokémon.”

“Huh? Our Team Rocket folks call themselves the heroes of justice,” Serena explained. “They beat up bad guys.”

“They what?” Lexi shrieked in disbelieve.

“Hey, Ash. That’s my Pikachu.” Mirror Ash gestured towards the other Pikachu that was trapped inside a glass container.

“So you’re a bad Team Rocket!” Bonnie exclaimed angrily.

Ash stepped forwards. “Now look. Give us back our Pikachu!”

“Sure. Soon as you grow up!” Meowth snapped back.

Jessie and Jessie called out their Pumkaboo and Inkay. Lexi watched for a while as two Ashes fought together with their Hawlucha’s. Mirror Ash his Hawlucha was equally as frightened. In the end Mirror Ash his Hawlucha was unable to Battle and it was about to cry and give up when regular Ash encouraged him.

While Team Rocket had been focused on the Battle, Mirror Clemont had snuck up behind them to grab the glass containers with the Pikachu’s inside of them. Meowth noticed him. “Look Twerp. What are you -”

Mirror Clemont stepped onto his face to get over him. He was almost graceful in the way that he moved.

“Hmm. That’s my big brother,” Bonnie said impressed.

“And my boyfriend,” Mirror Lexi squealed.

“Here goes!” Mirror Clemont threw the containers back to the Ashes.

“Leave the rest to me. Fennekin you’re turn.” Serena called out her Fennekin.

“I’ll help,” Lexi said as she scanned around and saw that Mirror Lexi wasn’t as confident as she was when it came to spurting into action. Lexi brought out her Raichu instead. “Raichu, use Thunderbolt.”

“ _Rai-Rai!_ ”

With the combination of Fennekin and Raichu’s Attacks the glass containers broke open and the Pikachu’s were able to get free.

“Let’s wrap it up! Ready, Ash?” Ash asked

“Okay. If you say so,” Mirror Ash responded.

“Ready, Lexi?”

“Ready, Ash.”

The three of them simultaneously asked for their Pokémon to do the same Attack. With three times the amount of Thunder Team Rocket didn’t stand any chance and they quickly disappeared.

“Raichu, you were amazing!” Lexi praised Raichu who floated in her arms.

“ _Raichu-Rai-Rai-Rai_.”

“You’re the furthest away from me as you can be,” Mirror Lexi stated. “You’re great with Pokémon and they like you. You’re more courageous than I’ll ever be and won’t hesitate to help someone in need.”

“You have other talents and that’s fine.” Lexi grinned. “I mean you’re going to be a stylist someday. That requires specific talent.”

Mirror Clemont wrapped an arm around Mirror Lexi. “She’ll get it eventually.”

“You were amazing, Ash,” Serena said, eyeing Mirror Ash.

“I was completely impressed,” Mirror Bonnie replied.

“I hope you’ll consider continuing our journey together,” Mirror Clemont said. “Will you?”

Mirror Lexi grinned. “You’re part of our group, Ash.”

Mirror Ash nodded and regular Ash smiled. “That’s awesome.”

“Don’t forget I owe it all to you.” They both laughed.

The sun was about to set. “Let’s head on to the Pokémon Center,” Mirror Serena decided. “It’s gonna be dark soon.”

“Dark soon?” Mirror Clemont repeated and screamed. “How could I forget? According to the legend people who come from another world can’t go back once the sun sets!”

“We what?” Lexi shrieked. That couldn’t happen. She couldn’t go on without seeing Bonnie, Clemont and Serena again.

They hurried back inside the cave as Lexi and Ash pointed them to where they had came through. “Here!” Ash stopped in front of a mirror. “As soon as this mirror started to waver that’s when we were able to go right into it.”

Mirror Clemont rubbed his chin. “Let me see. I’d say the instability of the wavering mirror is functioning as something as a gate between this world and the other one.”

“But how do we get this mirror to do it again?” Mirror Bonnie wondered.

Lexi shrugged. “The last time it just happened basically.”

“I’m not sure,” Ash responded. “Right before it started to waver - “ Ash spun around. “That’s it! We really wanted to find Pikachu. When we started wishing really hard for that then the mirror wavered.”

“That sounds logical,” Mirror Lexi muttered.

“Wishing really hard?” Mirror Clemont repeated. “That just might have something to do with it.”

Mirror Ash eyed regular Ash. “You really want to return to your own world, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Of course i wanna continue on my journey with Lexi, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont,” Ash said.

Mirror Lexi eyed Lexi. “Don’t you want to see your friends as well?”

“More than anything do I want see them again. I really miss them,” Lexi replied.

“Alright. Focus on that thought Mirror Clemont clarified. “And if your thoughts are powerful enough our two worlds might just reconnect!”

Ash shared a look with Lexi who nodded. “Okay. If that’s what it takes. We can do it! Let’s go back! So we can continue on our journey with our friends.” Pikachu cheered.

Lexi and Ash stared into the mirror and concentrated and wish really hard to get back to her friends, and mostly to Clemont. She couldn't imagine a life without them.

“Clemont. Bonnie. Serena,” Lexi and Ash whispered in unison.

The mirror started to waver again and Lexi’s heard jumped. A gateway had become visible and on the other side of the mirror where their friends waiting for them.

“It worked!” Ash exclaimed.

“It’s really them. Can you believe it?” Lexi squealed at the sight of her dearest friends.

“There are two Ashes and two Lexi’s?” Serena pointed out.

“And two of us two!” Clemont said.

“No time. We’ll explain later,” Mirror Ash responded.

“You must concentrate,” Mirror Lexi said.

“Our worlds are starting to move apart.”

“The sun is starting to set,” Mirror Clemont clarified.

“The two worlds are connected by our hopes and dreams.”

“Get with it Serena! You need to concentrate on how much you wanna journey with Ash and Lexi!” Mirror Serena said.

“Clemont and Bonnie too,” Mirror Clemont made clear.

“Concentrate your thoughts,” Mirror Bonnie said.

“And focus,” Mirror Lexi added.

“Clemont! Bonnie! Serena!” Ash and Lexi called out. They each extended their arms as their friends did the same. Lexi concentrated exceptionally hard because there was nothing more that she wanted to be with her friends again.

“Come back, Lexi and Ash!” Bonnie, Serena and Clemont pleaded desperately.

Their worlds moved closer together for a moment, but Lexi’s hand wasn’t able to make contact with Clemont’s. “We gotta jump, Ash!” Lexi shouted.

“Go!” Ash and Lexi leaped forwards and through the gateway as their worlds wavered further away. Ash landed on the edge of rock and knocked against Lexi so they both tumbled backwards so she held onto him. That’s when Clemont, Bonnie and Serena grabbed Ash’s arm.

“Hold on!” Serena insisted.

“Don’t let go,” Bonnie said.

“We got you,” Clemont made clear.

“Not going anywhere,” Lexi muttered dryly as her friends used all of their strength to lift them up. As soon as Lexi felt solid ground underneath her, her body shivered in relief because they had made it back to their world and to their friends.

“You’re safe!” Serena, Clemont and Bonnie gasped delightfully.

Ash got up. “Everybody thank you.”

Lexi was still sitting on the ground and trying to regain herself when she heard their mirror versions speaking to them and saying goodbye to them. “Lexi, you go follow your heart!” Lexi shouted and Mirror Lexi flashed her the widest grin.

“You too, Lexi!” She waved enthusiastically. And like that the mirror closed.

“You know I can still hardly believe it,” Serena said.

“Wow. The other Bonnie said; I do hope we meet again,” Bonnie repeated enthusiastically and by hearing them talk Lexi realized how much she had missed her friends. Especially when Bonnie quickly hugged her and Lexi kissed her forehead.

“It is a possibility that the portal will open up again sometime,” Clemont responded. “In order to prepare for that I’ll invent -” Invent. And not use a spell. That thought alone send Lexi’s heart racing because this truly was her Clemont and she had made it back to him.

“They said they’re all going to continue their journey together as friends,” Ash cut him off. “So let’s do that too. Of to the next Gym!”

“Count me in.” Lexi grinned.

Ash, Serena and Bonnie went outside already so it was just Lexi and Clemont in front of the mirror. Since she still sitting on the ground because she was rather shaken up Clemont sat next to her and folded his arms around her, and buried his head into her shoulder. She rested her hand into his golden hair to softly reassure him when she felt him shaking because he was crying.

“Why are you crying, Clemont?”

“Because I thought I would never see you again when you stepped through that mirror. I got agitated and restless without you and I invented a machine to help with the portals, which blew up. I just can’t believe that you’re really you.”

“I can’t believe you’re you either. Because you’re so different than the other Clemont who is amazing at running, and uses spells instead of inventions. He was overconfident for sure. But he wasn’t you. He didn’t blush one time.”

“As if me blushing is a good thing.” She softly laughed at that. “Did he really use magic spells?”

“Yeah, it was pretty unusual because I’m so used to your inventions.” She started to describe in detail how she had met these Mirror versions of themselves and everything that had transpired during her stay at that world.

“He kissed you?” Clemont basically shrieked.

Lexi pulled back a bit so that their gazes could lock and cupped his stunning face. “I noticed right away that it wasn’t you. It felt wrong. Still he apologized for mistaking me with his Lexi.”

“So Lexi and Clemont were dating there as well?”

She grinned brightly. “Yeah, they’re very supportive of another.”

“Hmm. It’s a nice thought to know that even in another universe that Lexi and Clemont find their way to another. That’s very encouraging.”

“Definitely. We’ll always find another. I’m just so glad that I have you again.” She closed the distance and pressed their mouths together and Clemont gladly let her. Clearly they had both been needing this.

After that moment they joined their friends who were waiting outside the cave. The sun was close to setting. “What a pretty sunset,” Bonnie sighed delightfully.

“This one is better than the one in the other world,” Lexi agreed happily.

“I think we should locate a Pokémon Center before it gets dark,” Clemont suggested wisely and Bonnie followed him.

“Hey, Ash. We’re gonna stay on our journey together too right?” Serena asked hopeful.

“Of course we are. Wouldn’t want it any other way,” Ash responded.

“We’re a team,” Clemont smiled.

Bonnie cheered. “And we’ll always gonna be a team!”

Lexi wrapped an arm around Serena. “They got it right. We’re all good friends and we got so much more to experience together.” Serena giggled as she returned the embrace.

“Come on. Let’s hurry, Serena and Lexi,” Ash said.

That’s how they all walked away from Reflection Cave and towards their next adventure.


	38. Forging Forest Friendships!

****

“ _Marill. Marill. Marill._ ” Marill handed Lexi the correct color of pencil that she needed for her drawing. Lexi smiled brightly in gratitude as Marill plopped down and watched her closely.

“You’re a big help, Marill. Thank you.”

“ _Marill! Marill!_ ”

The group had camped out the other night in the forest and had decided to stay here for another day so that Ash could do some rigorous training for his upcoming Gym Battle. The others watched how Froakie used the waterfall to train and sliced through the strong water with Pound. Lexi had seen it too. In fact she had been drawing Froakie’s training.

“Great stuff. Just like that,” Ash encouraged.

“Wow. They’re really pumped up,” Bonnie replied.

“Froakie is moving faster than ever,” Clemont said impressed.

“Looks like they’re really excited about their Gym Battle against Korrina,” Serena responded.

Ash clenched his fist. “Oh sure! I’ll beat Korrina and get that Gym Badge.”

Lexi snorted. “Easier said than done, Ash. Korrina is no pushover.”

A tree log suddenly fell down the waterfall and was aiming at Pikachu. In an instant Froakie leaped in front of it and used an Attack to slice it in half.

“What move was that?” Serena asked perplexed.

“Froakie hasn’t used that one before,” Lexi replied unsure.

“That was Cut!” Clemont explained.

“Wow, Froakie. You learned how to use Cut,” Ash gasped amazed as Pikachu thanked Froakie.

“Froakie must’ve learned that move while trying to save Pikachu,” Serena assumed.

“Yeah. Wanting to help Pikachu uncovered more of Froakie’s hidden talents,” Clemont responded and Bonnie cheered.

“You’re right,” Ash said. “The first time I met Froakie he jumped in when Team Rocket was trying to steal Pikachu. Awesome!”

“I would’ve never thought that Froakie would trust a trainer with his whole heart when he first was brought back to the lab. My dad and I had started to lose hope when they kept bringing it back. But looking at Froakie now we had nothing to worry about,” Lexi replied.

Ash knelt next to Froakie. “Thanks for giving Pikachu a hand like that.”

“Hey, Ash. A double Battle might be a really interesting way for you to train with Froakie,” Clemont offered humbly.

“Double Battle?”

“Because Froakie learned a new move while helping Pikachu a double Battle might result in more of the same.”

Ash got up. “Yeah I’m totally up for that. Will you have a double Battle with me?”

“Of course.”

As everyone walked to the Battle was being held Lexi remained behind for a second while was getting what he needed which meant no one was paying attention to them for a moment. Lexi got up, grabbed Marill and got closer to him. “Good luck with your match, Clemont. I’m rooting for you.” She winked cheekily which caused him to go all shy as he scratched the back of his head.

“Don’t put any pressure on me, Lexi.”

She huffed. “I’m not. I’m just cheering you on.” She grinned brightly.

His gaze dropped to her mouth where it stopped for a few seconds, but she clearly saw it, before he stared back into her loving eyes. “Lexi, thank you. I’ll do my best.” At that her grin widened. He walked away before he would feel shy like that again right in front of her friends. They had to be casual about their relationship and not let the others know.

“Here is my first Pokémon.” Clemont was about to grab a Pokéball from his pocket and Chespin came out on his own.

“ _Chespin. Ches-Pin-Pin-Pin!”_

Clemont scratched the back of his head. “Chespin, you’re ready to go, huh? Okay then. Your partner is right here!” He threw another Pokéball from which Bunnelby came.

“Okay. Now Froakie’s partner is gonna be. Hawlucha I choose you!” Ash brought out his Hawlucha, who struck a pose. “Hawlucha. Froakie. We’re having a double Battle. So make sure really help each other out.” Hawlucha held out his hand in front of Froakie who hesitated and looked at Ash. “Hawlucha wants to work together.” Froakie returned the fist bump and Ash cheered. “Yeah! That’s just what I like to see!”

“This could get very interesting,” Lexi uttered in anticipation.

“ _Marill! Marill_!” Marill agreed.

“Okay everybody! It’s double Battle time!” Bonnie announced with a giggle.

“Okay. Here I come,” Clemont said.

“Ready when you are.”

“Now Chespin use Tackle and Bunnelby use Double Slap!”

“Hawlucha! Froakie! Dodge!” Chespin was rather speedy as it ran across the Battlefield as Froakie jumped away. Hawlucha didn’t dodge and in fact took the Double Slap. “There it is. Hawlucha’s testing its opponents strength again. Okay it’s our turn. Froakie use Bubble. Hawlucha rapid fire Karate Chop!”

“Alright, Chespin use Vine Whip! Bunnelby you Battle back with Double Slap!” Chespin used its Vine Whip to get rid of the Bubble as Bunnelby kept striking Hawlucha who couldn’t get a punch in for a while, until he eventually got one hit and posed victoriously.

“Yey!” Bonnie cheered.

“The Battle isn’t quite over yet though,” Lexi replied, hands on her hips as Marill bounced on the ground.

“Wow. This is the kind of dramatic Battling Hawlucha loves,” Serena said.

“Yeah. Way to go, Hawlucha,” Ash praised.

Froakie sighed tiresomely because it felt rather useless in this Battle. “But Froakie doesn’t seem to like this Battle at all.”

“That’s mainly because Froakie and Hawlucha both have a completely opposite fighting style,” Lexi replied.

“It’s normal when Battling to avoid taking damage. Hawlucha’s style is unusual,” Clemont clarified. Bunnelby was able to knock Hawlucha on the ground. “Keep up the pressure with Mudshot!”

“Froakie, use Water Pulse!” Ash countered. “Help out Hawlucha!” The Water Pulse landed on Bunnelby who fell onto the ground. Hawlucha started to point at Froakie in annoyance. “Hawlucha, what’s wrong?

“I think Hawlucha doesn’t want Froakie getting in its way,” Serena suggested.

“Hawlucha is convinced that it can Battle fine by its own without any assistance,” Lexi replied.

“Is that true Hawlucha?” Ash wondered concerned. Hawlucha crossed his arms.

Clemont chose to use that to his advantage. “Now is our chance! Chespin use Pin Missile!”

“Okay, Froakie. Dodge it!” Froakie did dodge it and jumped over Bunnelby who got hit with the Attack instead and was unable to Battle. Lexi watched with a heavy stomach, because she didn’t like to see Clemont’s Pokémon losing. “Way to go, Froakie!” The sudden praise only upset Hawlucha more who used a High Jump Kick to hit Froakie instead, which was unheard of. “Hawlucha what was that?”

Froakie was equally as infuriated and used Cut against Hawlucha and everyone pleaded for them to stop. Hawlucha was enraged as it went to Attack again, but Froakie confused it with its Double Team.

“Hey both of you! Knock it off!” Ash stepped between them which stopped their Battle. “You two are on the same team! You’re supposed to help each other out!” Hawlucha and Froakie exchanged a look before Hawlucha hit Froakie again, so they went head to head. Ash put them aside. “I told you two to quit it!”

Clemont had meanwhile picked up his Bunnelby now that the Battle was done. “It looks like this Battle is over.”

Ash crossed his arms. “I think it’s special training time. I’ll put something together especially for the two of you." Hawlucha and Froakie turned away from another. “Man.”

As Ash went to train with Hawlucha and Froakie a little bit further away Lexi turned to Clemont. “I’ll look after Bunnelby for you and have it looking better in no time.”

“That would be great.”

Clemont placed Bunnelby on a small boulder next to the water so that Lexi could properly treat it as he basically peered over her shoulder. Since Lexi used to treat the Pokémon back at Sycamore laboratory this was something she had experience with and Bunnelby wasn’t in a bad shape. It had just lost a Battle.

She treated where Bunnelby had been hit with the Vine Whip and gently rubbed the sensitive skin. From the expression on Bunnelby’s face she could tell she was doing it right. To give Bunnelby an energetic boost she gave it small bottle with a liquid inside of it.

“What’s that?” Clemont asked with interest.

“It’s nothing extraordinary, but basically just a mix op berries that restores a Pokémon’s energy,” Lexi explained as Bunnelby downed the bottle. “How does that feel? Better right?”

“ _Buneeeeelby!_ ” It raised both its arms which made Lexi laugh.

What she hadn’t seen coming was how Clemont cupped her face and kissed her deeply, and her body spurred alive. Apparently Bonnie and Serena were nowhere to be seen because else he never would’ve done this, and she was thankful that he did. Lexi leaned into him to make this kiss last as long as she possibly could, and reveled under the way that he was cradling her face.

Unfortunately came that moment where he did pull away. “Thank you, Lexi.”

Lexi blinked breathlessly. “M-my pleasure”

After that Serena and Bonnie came back. Clemont went to make lunch with Bonnie’s assistance while Serena had made Poké Puff’s. Lexi was busy with making some Pokémon food.

As everything was finished Clemont poured them all some tea. “Lunch is ready, guys,” he announced.

Serena knelt down and placed a basket in front of the Pokémon. “Here. Homemade Poké Puff’s.” She opened the lid. “Ta-da!” And then yelped when she saw there was nothing left. 

“Oh no! The Poké Puffs are gone!” Bonnie cried.

“But how? I know I put them in here.”

Lexi adjusted her glasses. “Well clearly someone took them.”

“Alright. Who took the Poké Puffs?” All of the Pokémon, except Chespin, shook their heads.

“Somebody took them,” Bonnie said.

Clemont had his hands on his hips. “You better tell us the truth.”

“Well even if nobody will admit I’ll know.” Serena pointed with a finger. “I put in those super spicy Poké Puffs Fennekin loves so much. And right about now things should start eating up in a big big way.”

That was when a flame came out of Chespin’s mouth.

“You! Chespin! So it was you after all!”

“Is anyone surprised though,” Lexi uttered.

“Poké Puff thief!” Bonnie exclaimed.

Lexi grinned. “Good thing there is still plenty of Pokémon food left for everyone. That way you all still have something to eat.”

Just as they were able to sit down for their meal they heard someone screaming and Bonnie spurted into action. “It’s Ash!”

Lexi called back her Pokémon, except Marill. All thoughts of food was put aside as Lexi, Clemont and Serena went to where they had last seen Ash training.

They went deeper into the forest where mysterious vines intercepted their way. Above them Pikachu was being held by smaller vines, and was unable to untangle itself.

Clemont extended his arm. “Chespin, Pin Missile go!”

“Fennekin, use Scratch,” Serena said.

“Marill, you use Water Gun!” Lexi said.

The combination of the three Attacks was enough to set Pikachu free. The vines around them started to move and they heard an unusual noise. Marill jumped into Lexi’s arms.

“Hey the noise stopped,” Bonnie said.

“Where are Ash and the others?” Serena asked in horror.

Lexi bit her cheek. “There appears to be no sign of them.”

“This could be the work of a Pokémon,” Clemont suggested.

“A Pokémon?” Serena repeated puzzled.

“Right. I’ve heard stories about a Pokémon who controls trees and catches people who hurt the forest and eats them up.”

Serena’s face went pale. “T-then that means. Ash could be eaten too!”

“I don’t think a Pokémon would go as far as heating a human, but the possibility of a Pokémon controlling the forest like that seems likely,” Lexi replied thoughtfully.

Pikachu climbed onto the vines which had stopped moving for now and sniffed the air. It then gestured for them to follow it when it caught something. “Look. Pikachu must’ve picked up Ash’s scent,” Serena said.

“Then we at least know where to go,” Lexi replied. That was better than running around without having a direction.

“Let’s hurry,” Clemont decided.

They ran after Pikachu and it led them deeper and deeper into the forest and they lost all sense of direction. Lexi was just glad that Pikachu was there to guide them else she would’ve lost her way for sure.

In the end Pikachu brought them to a clearing where Ash was visible who was sitting on the ground. “Pikachu! Hey guys!” Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. “You showed up at the perfect time.”

“Ash are you okay?” Bonnie asked.

“Is that a Trevenant?” Lexi gasped at the presence of the Pokémon as Clemont panted next to her.

Ash got up. “Trevenant just wanted me to help get them out of that net.” Lexi now got aware of the Sudowoodo and Bonsly that had gotten trapped in a net that hung in a tree which seemed to be electrified.

“So that’s what this is all about?” Clemont guessed.

“What a cruel thing to do,” Serena replied

“Trevenant just wanted to free its friends,” Lexi uttered baffled.

“Pikachu, Iron Tail!” Pikachu’s was powerful enough to cut through the net and Bonsly and Sudowoodo landed safely in Trevenant’s arms. “That’s great, Sudowoodo and Bonsly!” They cheered. “Thanks, Pikachu.”

That was when another electronic net grabbed Pikachu and it got pulled onto the cliff where Team Rocket was standing.

“Why is it always you losers?” Lexi snapped angrily when they had completed their motto.

“Team Rocket! Not you again!” Serena shouted.

“Well. The same goes for you,” Jessie replied.

“It’s all part of our groundbreaking pattern pending rare Pokémon stealing strategy,” James said.

“Of course! You’re the ones who set a trap for Sudowoodo and Bonsly!” Ash figured out.

Meowth cackled. “Wow. He did.”

“Give Pikachu back!”

“That didn’t last long!”Pikachu tried to free itself by using Thunderbolt but it couldn’t get through the net. “Save your bolts. We used an insulated net to catch the best twerp Pokémon we can get.”

Team Rocket called out their Inkay and Pumkaboo so they had no other chance than to Battle back. “Froakie. Hawlucha. Time to work together,” Ash made clear.

“Pumkaboo, Shadow Ball,” Jessie countered.

“Dodge it!” Froakie and Hawlucha were able to get away in time. “Froakie, use your frubbles!” With the frubbles stuck onto Pumkaboo’s face it was unable to see or to do something. “Hawlucha, Flying Press! Let’s go!”

“Pumkaboo, snap out of it!” Pumkaboo shook the frubbles off just as Hawlucha was about to hit, but they were forgetting something mayor. “Pe-lease. You should know Fighting Type moves won’t work on Ghost Types.”

Ash smirked. “I’m one step ahead of you guys! Froakie use Water Pulse!”

What no one had seen coming was how Froakie came down from the air and landed a direct hit against Pumkaboo.

“Woohoo!” Bonnie cheered.

“Great strategy,” Clemont praised impressed. “They used Flying Press to leave Pumkaboo open for a successful Water Pulse.”

“Guess all of that special training with Hawlucha and Froakie payed off,” Lexi replied in awe.

“The two of you sure make awesome partners!” Ash exclaimed. Only Froakie and Hawlucha weren’t as convinced.

“Okay Inkay. Tackle now!” James reacted.

“Dodge it one more time!”

Hawlucha glided away and Froakie hopped onto its back. Inkay circled around to chase them.

“Inkay. Psybeam!”

Inkay stopped to fire and landed a blow against Froakie and everyone gasped at the sight.

“Froakie no,” Bonnie cried.

Clemont held his glasses. “Don’t worry. Froakie is fine. That was just a decoy made out of frubbles.”

“Marvelous,” Lexi muttered.

“Alright! Time for Super Flying Cut!” Ash announced and Lexi’s jaw dropped slightly as Froakie struck a good blow against Inkay. “Hawlucha, let ‘em rip!” As Froakie jumped aside Hawlucha came up from behind and basically slammed Inkay into the ground. “Oh yeah! Super Flying Cut worked just the way it supposed to!”

That’s when Trevenant grabbed hold of Meowth’s paw and it dropped a remote on the ground. Trevenant used an Attack to smash it to pieces.

“Would you look at that,” Lexi grinned.

“It’s Trevenant’s Wood Hammer!” Clemont clarified.

The net that held Pikachu faded and Trevenant caught Pikachu before it would fall.

“Pikachu, Thunderbolt!” Ash instructed. Like usual that was enough to send Team Rocket flying away.

“They did it!” Serena exclaimed.

“What a fascinating teamwork!” Lexi praised.

“And flawlessly,” Clemont agreed, smiling.

It was a nice end to this whole ordeal to see Hawlucha and Froakie exchange fist bump with another.

“Hawlucha. Froakie. You’re the best,” Ash complimented them proudly. “I never seen more awesome partners than you two. Keep working together like that and then it will be great.”

When it was time to part ways Trevenant, Bonsly and Sudowoodo waved them farewell as they headed the road.


	39. Summer Of Discovery!

“Can you guys smell it?” Lexi nearly squealed with excitement as she took a good whiff.

“Smell what, Lexi?” Bonnie asked with interest.

“The ocean, Bonbon! It’s right behind this hill! Isn’t it amazing?”

Serena scratched her chin. “Is someone going to tell me why Lexi is _this_ excited about going to summer camp? She’s been basically running to get here the whole way.”

Clemont grinned as he adjusted his glasses. “Well. You're aware that we received this invitation from none other than Professor Sycamore, who happens to be Lexi’s dad.”

“Now it makes sense why you want to get there as soon as possible.” Serena laughed softly. “You want to see your dad again.”

“Exactly.” There was a blistering grin on Lexi’s face. “I haven’t seen him for some time and the two of us have always been exceptionally close. So getting to see him again is something that I’ve been really looking forward to. Yey!”

“ _Raichu! Rai-Rai!_ ” Raichu grinned cheekily.

“Then we should definitely get going,” Ash agreed and Lexi wasn’t going to disagree with such an offer. With Raichu and Marill right behind her she ran away with Ash. She heard Clemont complain because he had to run, but chose to follow them away.

Since they were already close it wasn’t that long until the ocean became visible, and Lexi’s heart jolted when she saw the beach and the camp next to it.

“Wow! There it is!” Ash exclaimed.

“Ah. I can’t believe we’re finally here!” Lexi bounced up and down.

She was the first one who descended down the hill to get to the beach with her friends and her Pokémon behind her. As they made it to the pavilion Serena stared dreamily ahead of her. “The beach!”

“So pretty,” Bonnie replied.

“ _Marill! Marill!_ ” Marill flapped with her arms.

Clemont took a good whiff and had a content expression on his face. “Ah. I love that smell. Ocean air!”

“Lexi!” an all familiar voice called and she instantly spun around to see her dad standing nearby with Sophie. He wasn’t wearing his usual clothes, and appeared almost casual with this hat and and jacket which were perfect beachwear. Without thinking she ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck as his went around her middle. “It’s so great to see you again.”

“I couldn’t agree more, dad.” She felt him kissing the tip of her hair and at that moment she was home. The scent that only belonged to him hung all around him, and Lexi felt peaceful. “It’s been far too long if you would ask me.”

He pulled back, but didn’t quite let go of her. “You look well, Lexi. I can tell that this journey of yours is doing you a world of good.”

“I’m still happy that I made the decision to go on this journey because it has certainly changed me for the better.”

Augustine ruffled her pink hair as they saw that her friends had joined them. They told in great detail about Korrina’s Mega Lucario that they had encountered.

“Wow! Great!” Augustine exclaimed cheerfully at the end. “I already heard a lot about Mega Lucario and received footage from Lexi, but it’s a marvelous experience to hear more about it from you.”

“Mega Evolution is as cool as it gets,” Ash replied. “Everything powers up. Including the strength of their moves. It’s awesome how strong they get.”

Augustine winked as Lexi hugged Sophie as a reunion. “I wish I could’ve seen it in person too. So I guess you’ll be Batting Korrina and that powerful Mega Lucario at the Shalour Gym soon.”

“You bet! The stronger my opponent is the more fired up I get. I’m gonna win that Gym Badge for sure!”

“You gotta appreciate Ash his optimism,” Lexi grinned.

“Well I hope your stay will be useful and marvelous at the same time,” Augustine said. He eyed Lexi. “I’m certain you’ll have a great time assisting me this next week.”

“What does that mean?” Bonnie wanted to know, frowning.

“That I’m going to be helping my dad and his assistants this week with organizing all of the activities and make sure that everything runs smoothly,” Lexi clarified, eyeing her dad.

“So you’re not going to be joining us?” Serena’s voice cracked.

“I’m afraid not. You’re all going to be in a team together here where you’ll participate in all of the activities.”

“I don’t want to do that without you, Lexi.” Bonnie pouted heavily.

Lexi placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey. I’m not going to be that far away. You still get to see me and you’re all going to have a grand time here.”

Bonnie folded her arms around Lexi. “I already miss you.”

“It’s not going to last forever, Bonbon. If you need me I’ll be here. I’ll make sure to check on all of you regularly. Is that going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” the girl muttered as she let go and Lexi gently kissed her forehead. As Bonnie stepped away Lexi’s gaze locked with Clemont’s and her heart froze. Clemont was aware that she was going to be assisting her dad instead since they had discussed this. They had made an agreement to meet each other every night after the activities were over so they had some time for themselves to recap.

“I’ll see you soon. Yeah?” Clemont asked quietly as he pulled her in for an embrace.

“Of course. I’ll come and get you tonight.”

As he retreated he addressed her a generous smile. Lexi had no time to react because Serena was the last one to hug her before they would have to part. “Take care, Lexi.”

“You too, Serena. Please let me know how you’re all settling down later today.”

“Will do. Bye now.” Serena let go of her. Lexi’s eyes met Clemont’s for a brief moment before Sophie guided them to the cabin where they were staying during this camp.

Lexi turned to her dad who instantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Come on. I show you where we’ll be staying.”

Augustine escorted her down the pavilion and onto the beach where Lexi could see all of the different cabins where the participating trainers would be staying at, like her friends. A little bit further down the way was the cabins where the staff was staying, and they were a bit on the larger side.

He took her inside and saw that everything was nicely decorated and it was certainly big enough for the two of them. “This is where you and I will be staying this week. Isn’t it nice?”

“It’s incredible. We’ll have a great time here for sure.” Lexi grinned.

“ _Raichu-Rai!_ ” Raichu cheered as she and Marill observed the cabin.

“I’m glad you think that, Lexi. I even brought you the clothes that you asked for and some new art supplies to restock everything. I can tell that you’re running out of pencils.”

“That’s so nice. Thank you, dad.”

Lexi went into the bedroom so that she could change her clothes. She dumped the hat and her necklace for now and replaced the jeans and blouse she wore for a lovely yellow dress with straps. It was about knee length height, and was made of soft materials so it didn’t weigh much. Which was perfect for the beach. She replaced her boots for light brown sandals.

Her hair she didn’t change and she pretty much left it in her usual twin pigtails. But without the hat and the dress she looked completely different.

When she left the bedroom she put on cute little caps that Raichu and Marill could wear and a small tag that went around their necks which said; staff. “You two look adorable!” she squealed. 

Raichu grinned cheekily. “ _Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai!_ ”

" _Marill! Marill! Marill!_ ” Marill adjusted the cap.

Lexi had more caps for her other Pokémon, but since those two were resting she saved that for another time.

As they were waiting for all of the trainers to arrive at camp Lexi caught up with her dad and had a good honest talk with him about the experiences she has gained on her journey as he told her about everything that has been going on at the lab, which was incredibly nice to hear that not much had changed after she had left.

She also showed him all of the drawings that she had made and he observed all of them closely and praised her for them, which only encouraged her to learn more and to keep going.

Once everyone had arrived it was time to gather on the beach for introductions. There was quite a large group of young trainers that had showed up as Lexi stepped next to her dad, Sophie and Cosette.

Meanwhile her friends were present in the crowd. "Lexi looks beautiful, doesn’t she?” Bonnie asked cheerfully.

Clemont hadn’t seen Lexi until now and his throat tightened when he saw her standing there chatting animatedly with Cosette in that dress with her Raichu and Marill next to her. He hadn’t seen her wearing a dress in a long time and without her hat, and it hit him how beautiful she _truly_ was. She was almost radiating with it. His girlfriend Lexi. _How can someone as beautiful and elegant ever be interested in someone like me?_ “S-She sure does,” he managed to stammer without drawing attention to himself.

“Hello trainers,” Augustine greeted warmly. “Thank you all for being here. And why are you here? You’re here to build an even deeper bond with your Pokémon through your interaction with other trainers. Starting today and throughout the week I hope you’ll have lots of summer camp fun. And now; presenting Nurse Joy.” He gestured to Nurse Joy who came forward. “She opened a Pokémon Center just for us.”

“I’m happy to care for your Pokémon any time you need me,” she reassured them.

“And here’s our food manager who takes good care of us every year.” He gestured to a woman on the other side. “Madam Catherine.”

“My job is to make sure you’ll have the most delicious meals all week long. Of course I have three excellent chefs who help me. The best!” The chefs struck a pose.

“Alright. At our camp we have a system where each team earns points. Depending on how they did on each day’s activities,” Augustine explained. “First place gets ten points. Second gets seven points. Third place get three points. And all other teams get no points.” He smiled. “The goal is to help each other out while competing.”

Sophie stepped forward. “The team that has earned the most points by the last day will have the honor of being inducted into the Pokémon summer camp hall of fame.”

“Also please note the current Champion Diantha was inducted into the summer camp hall of fame back when she was your age,” Madam Catherine clarified.

Augustine eyed Lexi who was to explain the next part of the introduction, so she stepped forwards. “Now on the first day we like to get everyone acquainted by starting of with a Pokémon Battle. It’s an annual tradition where no points are rewarded.” Bonnie waved at Lexi so she waved back. “So you’re free to challenge any trainer you like.”

“ _Raichu-Rai-Rai!_ ” Raichu floated around on her tail.

As the Battles were about to begin Lexi was in charge of refereeing a match between two trainers she didn’t know. From where she stood she saw that her friends had befriended Tierno, Shauna and Trevor. Who were trainers she had given their first Pokémon. It was nice to see them getting along. So it wasn’t a surprise to see that Shauna was Battling Serena while Ash was Battling Tierno and Clemont was to Battle Trevor. Only she wasn’t able to keep an eye out for them due to her obligations.

“Is everybody ready?” Augustine called as everybody took their place. “Battles begin!” He whistled on a whistle which confirmed that all the Battles had officially started.

Lexi had never refereed a Battle before. This was the first time she was participating at the summer camp herself. Because usually whenever her dad left to attend with his assistants she had been the one to take care of the Pokémon at the lab which she didn’t mind doing since it was great experience. This just was the first time that she was part of her dad’s staff so she was given more tasks which were unfamiliar to her.

But then again some of these trainers here had very little experience with Battling since they had only recently started their journeys. This was a great way for both sides to improve and to get better.

With Raichu and Marill at her side Lexi refereed a Battle between a girl and a boy she hadn’t seen before. The Battle was one where not a lot of her expertise was required and she made good call when the girl’s Ledyba couldn't continue. As Lexi was finished with that Tierno and his Squirtle won against Ash and Froakie.

After the Battles was over pretty much everyone went inside the cafeteria for dinner. Lexi was chatting with Sophie as they went to get some food. When she walked back with her plate she heard Bonnie calling for her. “Lexi, over here!” The girl waved enthusiastically. Lexi excused herself as she went to her friends who were sharing a table with Trevor, Tierno and Shauna which she had already predicted. “Lexi, how is it to be a part of the staff?”

Lexi smiled. “It’s pretty fun actually and I’m learning a lot of things. I saw you all Battling.”

“This here is Lexi. My girl-” Clemont was about to introduce her as his girlfriend and quickly backtracked when he made that mistake and Lexi noticed it. “My best friend. She’s Professor Sycamore’s daughter.”

“Lexi, this are Shauna, Trevor and Tierno,” Ash responded. “They’re part of another team, but we became friends.”

“We know Lexi,” Shauna replied, grinning.

“Yes. She was there that day when we received our starter Pokémon,” Trevor explained.

“I recognize you anywhere.” Tierno winked at her which slightly unnerved her. “Besides I still remember your Raichu. How can I not?”

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai_.” Raichu cackled as she floated around Lexi.

Lexi grinned. “Its really great to see all of you again. I can tell how much you’ve all grown since you left Lumiose City to go on your separate journeys.” Bonnie moved aside so that Lexi could sit at the edge of the table. “So why don’t you all tell me how your first day here at summer camp is going. I’m rather curious to know since I’m part of the organization and all.”

And that’s pretty much what everyone did how they shared their stories with each other as Lexi ate her dinner with her friends. It was just pleasant to be able to chat with each other like that and get to know one another better since Lexi hardly knew Tierno, Shauna and Trevor. This week was going to be a great opportunity for that.

Once dinner was over it was already night time. Serena had asked her to accompany her as she headed to the beach and Lexi was more than eager to comply. Serena sat down at the docks where she brushed her Fennekin.

“Becoming a Pokémon master,” Serena said.

“What do you mean by that?” Lexi wondered as she sat down. Fennekin also eyed her trainer curiously. Lexi had just called her Pokémon back to give them some rest.

“Ash isn’t the only one. And Lexi also knows what she wants to be in the future.”

“I’ve always know what I wanted to become because I was raised by my dad and becoming a Pokémon Professor is the only dream I ever had. I still can’t believe that I’m going to fulfill it some day.”

“That’s true. You’ve been doing whatever was required of you whole life to become a Pokémon Professor.” Serena gazed at the ocean.

“Where are you going with this? Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Well. I’m basically contemplating about my own life. All my friends know what they want to become. There’s Clemont, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor. They’re all on a journey to make their dreams come true.” Fennekin licked Serena’s hand. “But I need a dream too.”

“So that’s what this is all about. Finding a dream?” Lexi licked her lips. “Serena, you’re still so young and you only recently received your Fennekin and look how you’ve grown as a trainer already. I can tell that becoming a Pokémon trainer isn’t what excites you, and that’s perfectly fine. It’s up to you to find something that does peak your interest and what you want to do for the rest of your life. There is no need to hurry with that. Some people don’t discover their inner passion until later in life so you’ve got all the time in the world. And being on this journey gives you the insight and opportunity to see the world, to make that dream happen when the time is right. So fret too much, Serena. You’ll find your dream. We all do. Your world is your own to make.”

Serena was a bit speechless by Lexi’s sudden speech about her future because she hadn’t looked at it like that. With Fennekin still in her lap she was able to wrap an arm around Lexi to show her gratitude for those kind words. “I have never considered to look at it like that. I’ve just been thinking about my future a lot because everyone here has a dream, and I’m still looking.”

“Keep looking, Serena.”

“Thank you, Lexi. This was precisely what I needed to hear. You’re a great friend.”

“I do what I can. Unfortunately I got to dash now my dad is expecting me back at the cabin. Do come and find me if you need anything, if I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Serena nodded as she let go. “Will do. Good night.”

“’Night.”

With that little lie Lexi turned and headed to the cabins where the staff was staying until Serena couldn’t see her any longer before she headed to the cabins where her friends were staying at. There was still light burning at the Froakie cabin so her friends had made it back.

Eventually the main light went out and it wasn’t long until she saw Clemont sneaking out of the cabin and he had to do a double take when he saw Lexi standing outside with a lingering grin plastered on her face as she held out her hand for him to take. “You’re ready?” she asked with pleading scarlet eyes, which twinkled in the moonlight.

“Yeah. Of course.” Clemont didn’t hesitate as he accepted Lexi’s hand and intertwined their fingers together, which was actually the first time they’ve done that which set Lexi’s heart aflame.

She escorted him away from all of the cabins so no one would be able to hear them or walk in on them. They went around the cliff side so that they ended up on a secret, separate beach which was out of sight from the cabins so they had some privacy.

“How did you find this place?”

She smiled. “I actually found it while I was scouting the beach for the Battle preparations and I thought this would be great for you and me cause no one will see us here.”

He returned her smile. “It’s perfect. Like you.”

Lexi threw back her head and sincerely laughed. “That’s pretty cheesy, Clemont.” She didn’t give him any time to react because she stepped closer to him to bring their mouths together and he sighed against her. “Can’t tell you how long I’ve been wanting to do that today,” she whispered against his lips.

“Hmm. I can only guess.” Clemont chuckled as he went back for another kiss.

“What would you say if you and I went for a little midnight swim? The weather is still exceptionally nice now.”

“Now? Midnight swimming?”

Lexi slightly pulled back so that she could stare into his eyes as she stroked the skin of his cheeks. “Yeah. We don’t have to go deep or anything. I just want to spend some time alone with you since we haven’t really had any alone time since we started dating. So what do you say?”

Clemont hesitated. “You’re right about that whole not being alone part. I’ve been dying to spend some time with just the two of us and this might be our only chance that have for a while so we might make the best of it.” He took a deep breath. “I’d love to go swimming with you, Lexi. I just don’t have any clothes with me.”

Lexi flashed him a generous grin. “Your answer already pleases me and no worries about that. You can leave on whatever makes you comfortable I don’t judge. This doesn’t have to turn into anything that you don’t want to do. I understand and respect your decisions if you don’t feel like you’re ready for something. Okay? No pressure.”

“How do I praise myself so lucky to have found someone like you?” There was a bright twinkle in her eyes as he chastely kissed her. “I’ll join you.”

She let out a gleeful giggle as started to take off her dress and shoes in front of him and discarded it near a rock. Underneath her dress she had been wearing a lime green bikini so she wasn’t entirely exposed. Still she could feel Clemont’s burning gaze on her and saw his cheek redden slightly, even without any sunlight. “Hey. You’ve seen me like this before, right? There’s nothing new here.”

He swallowed thickly. “Seeing you like that is a sight I can never get used to, Lexi. It just reminds me how beautiful you are. Back then I wasn’t dating you. Okay.”

Lexi shushed him gently. “Sst, Clemont. It’s okay. You’re incredibly sweet and I love you for it.” At her proclamation his blue eyes widened and his heart started racing because she had never truly uttered those words to him like that and he suddenly felt very hot. “You okay, Clemont?”

He managed to nod. “Y-Yes. I just hadn’t hear you say that you loved me like that before.”

The smile that she addressed him was very sweet. “Well. I do mean it. Just don’t forget it. You ready to go?”

Their eyes locked for a moment. “Yeah. I’m more than ready.”

He managed to put his own nerves aside as he removed his sneakers and unzipped his jumpsuit. Underneath it he was wearing a white tank top with that puffy light blue underwear which she hadn’t seen since the whole ordeal with Snorlax.

“See. You’re fine,” she reassured him kindly as she took his hand in hers and pulled him along with her as they went into the water, which still felt incredibly nice at this time of night. They didn’t necessarily went that deep into the water, but deep enough so that the water reached their waists.

Lexi dove underwater for a while and Clemont actually followed her, without letting go of her hand. With that limited light in the night sky they had to remain cautious.

“Now this isn’t so bad now is it?”

He laughed as his arms went around her. “With you it certainly isn’t.”

Lexi’s hands went into his damp golden hair which felt incredibly nice under her fingers. Clemont took the opportunity to kiss her there, in the ocean. Lexi parted her lips in anticipation as his tongue licked her lower lip, which caused her whole body to shiver in his arms. Clemont had never been _that_ bold before.

When their tongues touched for the first time Lexi thought she was dreaming. Sure it was still clumsy because of their lack of experience since this was new territory for them, but she wanted to explore this with him.

All caught up in the moment Clemont’s hands slid down from her waist until they touched her bum. And that was when he noticed his mistake and pulled back his head and his hands. “S-Sorry, Lexi. I didn’t mean to do _that._ ”

Lexi put her finger under his chin and made him look her in the eyes. “Hey, you didn't do anything that I didn’t want to. It’s fine, Clemont. You’re not making me feel uncomfortable if you must know. In truth I think it’s rather exciting when you touch me and it doesn’t matter where.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “Definitely. You can do no wrong with me. Just do tell me if I ever do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable because I don’t want to rush anything and accidentally spook you.”

He kissed her temple. “That’s a promise.”

“I’m glad.” She folded her arms around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Aren't you glad that you went swimming with me though?”

His body shook with laughter. “Certainly. I haven’t regretted it for one second. You’re the best company anyone could ask for.”

Eventually they did get out of the water and Lexi had brought some towels with them so they wouldn’t get cold on the shore as they sat down their together and got all snuggled up. Lexi asked him questions about his day and listened with interest as he told her everything that had occurred. Lexi couldn’t remember if she ever felt this at ease in her life before and doubted it.

There was no way that she could feel like that without having Clemont so close to her and not being able to spend time with him. She was immensely fortunate that she had been blessed to have him in her life and that he loved her like she did him. It was that simple, but yet it meant everything to her.

They simply continued to sit there together chatting with each other until it was time to part because they had another busy day ahead of them. They had another opportunity to continue this the following evening.

This summer camp was going to be so much fun.


	40. Day Three Blockbusters!

“Lexi, dear. You’re already awake?” Lexi turned away from her reflection in the mirror as she did her hair only to see her dad standing in the threshold of her room with a mug of coffee in his hand. “You were never one to rise this early. I usually had to wake you on time so you could help me feed all of the Pokémon at the lab. But the sun hasn’t even risen yet.”

Lexi clasped her pink hair into her twin pigtails and smiled at him. “That might be true. On this journey of mine I don’t really have the time to sleep in since we’re hopping from place to place.”

“That’s true. But I’m curious about something. How have you been sleeping since your journey started because I’m well aware your sleeping habits aren’t all that great and I don’t believe that has changed.”

She licked her lips. “It hasn’t changed yet. I still struggle with falling asleep most of the nights and I’m trying to take like soothing tea or something that will make me feel more tired, but that’s not really having an effect. I just sleep better some nights than others. It’s hard to explain.”

“And it doesn’t matter if you’re sleeping in a normal bed or camping outside?” He handed her another cup of coffee and kissed her forehead affectionately.

“No that doesn’t matter either. I truly no idea what’s causing it. Maybe if I don’t feel comfortable enough or something.”

“Could be. If this keeps troubling you we could consider getting you some proper sleeping medication which will certainly benefit you.” Lexi’s face went sour. “I’m well aware that you’re not too fond on having to rely on medication, but if it helps you I shouldn't see why we shouldn’t give it a shot. I just want to make sure that you’re getting enough sleep, Lexi. Cause sleep is so important and especially when you’re traveling like you do.”

Lexi considered his option for a short moment. “I guess there’s no harm in trying. Because anything is better than barely getting any sleep at all.”

He smiled at her answer. “That’s right. I’ll make a call to a local doctor to see if they can help us with this and maybe I’ll have the medication tonight.”

“That would be great. Thanks, dad.”

Augustine wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Do tell me but what do you think about how the campers have been doing so far?”

Lexi took a sip from the coffee. “I think everybody is really giving it their all and that they’re all having a blast here. At least I’ve heard no complains, but it’s only the third day.”

“And who do you think will be the winners will be in the end?”

“It’s hard to say, but I assume it’s going to be a close call between Team Squirtle and Team Froakie if I have to guess.”

“I was thinking the exact same thing, Lexi. We’ll have to see what the rest of week will bring us, but I’m certain one of these teams will be the victors at the end of the week. Anyway I assume that you were planning to go somewhere at this early hour. Am I keeping you from something?”

“Nothing serious, dad. I just want to go for a little walk with the Pokémon and give them some exercise. And especially give Marill the opportunity to swim. Since the day hasn’t officially started yet I have some time for that now.”

“That sounds like fun.” Augustine kissed her cheek. “I’ll see you at the cafeteria later where we’ll explain what is on today’s schedule.”

Lexi smiled brightly. “Sure thing.” She gave him back her empty mug. “I’ll see you later. Bye now!” She turned around and stepped out of her room where here Pokémon were waiting for her. “Are you all ready to go?” Her Pokémon waved their arms or flapped their wings. “Then let’s go! Come on!”

With her Pokémon she went outside and down the pavilion until they reached the beach. Hoothoot and Vivillon instantly flew away and let the morning breeze rustle with their wings as they flew above the beach. Marill and Raichu basically followed Lexi as they went closer to the shore. Lexi removed her sandals so that she could step into the sand and let the water brush against her legs.

Marill and Raichu went into the water together. Lexi was well aware that Marill was exceptionally fond of the water, but seeing her dive under the surface over and over again honestly confirmed that. It had been a good choice to let her swim here. Even Raichu was having a blast by riding the waves by using her tail as a board which was pretty clever.

Lexi basically stood there and splashed some water at Marill who tried to get away from it. From the sounds of Vivillon and Hoothoot flying above them she could tell that exercise had been exactly what they needed. It wasn’t an excessive exercise, but just enough to keep them healthy and in good shape.

Time pretty much flew by and by the time that Lexi turned her head when she heard a noise she realized that the sun had already risen. A little bit further away from the beach she spotted Serena being in charge of a morning run which existed of Bonnie, Ash, their Pokémon and Clemont running at the back. She couldn’t hear them talking to another because of the distance but she only heard Serena blowing on her whistle.

When Clemont eventually fell flat with his face in the sand due to the exhaustion and the others went on without him, she was the one who rushed towards him. Lexi gently petted his back so he wouldn’t get startled. “Clemont, you okay?”

Slowly, he lifted his head at the sound of her voice and their gazes locked. “Yeah. I just couldn’t keep up with the morning exercise. You know what it’s like.”

She smiled sweetly. “It seemed like Serena wasn’t fooling around with all of you.”

He laughed softly as he sat up right and she made sure his hair looked decent. “Yeah. She has set her sight on winning today’s activity and we all had to get along with that. She can be rather strict when she wants to be.”

“I figured.”

“But what are you doing out here this early by yourself?” Lexi pointed upwards where Hoothoot and Vivillon were still flying around in the air above the camp in a playful way. “A morning exercise?”

“Something of that nature. Marill and Raichu are still swimming as well. I went a bit earlier this morning since I wasn’t able to sleep and -”

Clemont placed a hand on her shoulder which surprised her. “Please don’t tell that you weren’t able to sleep again, Lexi. You’re starting to make me get worried.”

“I wish I could tell you otherwise, but that’s not happening. I don’t know what’s causing it. My dad got pretty worried as well and he’s offering to get me sleeping medications for tonight.”

“That’s quite a big deal, Lexi. Your dad only wants what is best for you and I can only confirm that he and I are equally as concerned about you because we care about you.”

She smiled weakly. “I’m just lucky that I have two wonderful men in my life who love me like they do.”

He returned her smile. “Of course we do. Can you let me know if the medication works? But if not we can perhaps try something else. Maybe hypnosis or something or -”

“Hypnosis?” Lexi repeated and giggled. “That might be a bit too drastic, Clemont. Either way I appreciate the concern and I’ll keep you updated on everything. Only I have to go now. I still have some preparations to do for today’s activities and I have to get some breakfast. I’ll see you today.”

“That’s great.” He looked around the beach and saw that they were all alone so he leaned forwards to kiss her for a short moment, and pulled back again. “Thanks again, Lexi. I’ll see you.”

She smiled widely at him as he got up. “Yeah. You will. Good luck with Serena.” He barked out a laugh as he walked away to catch up with their friends. Only what they hadn’t realized was their kiss hadn’t gone unnoticed. Her dad had happened to accidentally see them together while he stood there at the lobby of the main cabin. Only Augustine Sycamore wasn’t enraged or disappointed by any means by seeing his daughter being so love with Clemont because he had always known. He just smiled at the sight as he went back to his duties.

Afterwards she returned to her cabin for a quick shower before she went to the cafeteria for some breakfast where she saw that most of the trainers had already gathered for the day and they smiled at her as she passed them. Only Bonnie and Serena were the ones who enthusiastically waved at her so she waved back as she went to join her dad, Sophie and Cosette.

When she had finished it was time to announce the activity for this day and Augustine got onto the small wooden stage. “Good morning, campers.” They all greeted him back. “What a lovely day. It’s perfect summer camp weather. Today you’ll all be making your own Poké Vision videos. I’m pretty sure some of you have made Poké Vision videos before. But just in case, it prefers to making a Pokémon promo video. I’d like to show you a video that made as an example.” He extended his arm which was Lexi’s sign to get the video rolling.

The video started with a shot of Sycamore’s Research Laboratory. “ _Hi there. Welcome to the Sycamore Pokémon Lab.”_ It moved to a clip of Augustine standing at the top of the stairs in the lobby with the starter Pokémon nearby. Lexi’s face was was visible as well since she was tending to a Froakie. “ _This is where we spend our time researching and taking good care of your first Pokémon partners_.” Sophie was seen playing with a Fennekin and Cosette taking care of Zigzagoon in a different room. “ _And that’s not all. My assistant’s and my daughter Lexi are also busy conducting daily research on Pokémon Evolution._ ” The shot changed to Augustine walking towards the pond in his lab where their Pokémon stayed. “ _The more we research the more we find in the world of Pokémon._ ” Lexi’s Raichu was seen floating through the screen as she chased after a Combee. Then Cosette became visible taking care of Garchomp. “ _They’re all truly amazing.” The final shot was that of Augustine, Cosette, Lexi and Sophie on the front steps of the lab with all of the Pokémon that lived there. “If you have any questions about the world of Pokémon don’t hesitate to get in touch._ ”

The video ended and Lexi closed the footage as she heard the campers clap. “Thank you. Thanks so much,” her dad responded. “I’m really grateful for your generous applause. Thanks.”

Lexi’s eyes lingered through the crowd and locked with Clemont’s for short moment who seemed to be chipper and proud to see her in that video doing the work that she loved to do.

“As you just saw Poké Vision let’s trainers and Pokémon show what makes them special to an even wider audience. And so for today each team is going to make their very own Poké Vision video.”

Sophie stepped forwards. “Now to help you make exciting video’s we’ve got all the tools you need to make Poké Puffs. Please put them to good use.”

Lexi stepped forward as well, hands on her hips. “And if you want to make use of any of the camera or microphone equipment you’re going to need please don’t hesitate to come and see me so I can get you all sorted. Okay?”

Sophie held out a clock. “Alright, campers. I want you to finish your videos by this evening. As always the top three teams earn points. This will be decided by a vote we will take right here after the big screening.”

“I’m expecting to see some great work,” Augustine said as he grabbed his whistle. “Ready? Begin!” He blew on it.

Almost all of the groups came to see Lexi about the equipment and she was more than happy to provide them with what they needed. She explained to them the basics of the microphones and the cameras so they were familiar with the controls before they would start shooting. Basically the only group who didn’t ask for her assistance was Team Froakie and Lexi had figured out what that was since Clemont had improved his camera from before, so that team was settled with their equipment.

While Sophie was aiding the trainers with everything they needed to make Poke Puffs, Lexi was left to her own devices. She pretty much saw how Serena and Bonnie were making Poké Puffs with Shauna in the kitchen and it struck Lexi that her friends were going to make this video without her.

Truthfully she shouldn’t complain because she was part of the staff and had no place to join them while making this Poké Vision video. But she couldn't ignore that gnawing feeling in the back of her mind because her friends were making this video as a memento of their friendship and she wasn’t part of that. 

What she feared now was that her friends were going to grow closer with another because had this whole week to bond, while Lexi was pretty much seated on the sideline. And she wouldn't be human if that didn’t bother her. There just wasn’t any way for her to talk about her fears with others because maybe they would judge her for it and she wanted to remain on their good side since they were her friends after all.

She saw how Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Ash left the main cabin with the new camera to find a location for their video. She watched them leave with a mixed feeling since they were leaving without her. Lexi chose to put herself above this and got up to assist Cosette with a couple of things as a way to pass the time.

It was only a little while later when Lexi went to the beach with her Pokémon where her dad also was. She had a bit of a friendly chat with him as Shauna, Trevor and Tierno were recording their video further down the beach.

Lexi froze when she saw Bonnie and Clemont making their way back from the forest without Ash and Serena, with a look of horror and worry on their faces. They clearly had been running on their way to get here. “Augustine! Lexi!” Clemont exclaimed with a raspy voice as they got closer. “Ash and Serena fell down a cliff together while we’re trying to find a location to film our video!”

"They cannot get out!” Bonnie added fearfully.

“So they’re both alright?” Augustine asked to be certain.

“Yeah,” Clemont answered. “Ash hurt his foot a bit but it sounded like he was okay.”

“That’s good.” Augustine eyed Lexi. “We’ll put together a rescue team right away.”

“I’m on it.” Lexi turned to Vivillon and Hoothoot. “I might need your assistance with this. Will you help me out?”

“ _Hoo. Hoo._ ”

“ _Viiiiviilloooooon._ ”

“Good.” Lexi’s eyes met Clemont’s. “You made a right call to come here. We’ll get Ash and Serena out of there.”

“It’s all we could do,” Bonnie replied and Lexi gently ruffled her hair as Augustine went to put together a rescue team who could scout down the cliff.

When everything was arranged they all went into the forest as Clemont and Bonnie led them the way. Lexi had her Hoothoot and Vivillon scouting ahead just in case. It turned out that they hadn’t gotten that far during their search for a location to film their videos because Lexi saw Hoothoot and Vivillon already return since they spotted them.

The group halted on the edge of the cliff where they saw Ash and Serena at the bottom of the cliff. So they called out to them. “Hello!” Augustine called.

“Are you all okay down there?” Lexi asked.

“Yeah we’re fine!” Ash reassured them.

Lexi let out a deep breath. “Well. Thank goodness.”

“The rescue team is on its way down now!” Augustine informed.

“Thanks, Professor!” Serena called back. “And Lexi!”

“Well not just me. All of us.”

The three chefs had actually joined the rescue team and were the ones who scaled down the cliff to get them. The others watched closely how Ash and Serena were safely escorted back onto the main ground. Serena instantly pulled Lexi in for a warm embrace because she had made it back. Since Ash had injured his leg he couldn’t stand on his own so Clemont helped him up.

“Sorry to put you through all that,” Ash apologized.

The three chefs replied in unison. “Fret not.”

“That was nice of you to get us out,” Serena replied.

“We really didn’t mean to cause any trouble, Professor,” Ash said.

“None of you did. Your well being is more important.” Lexi smiled.

“I’m just glad it was nothing serious,” Augustine responded.

Lexi eyed her friends. “I assume that you all want to continue with the search for a perfect location for your video now?”

Serena nodded. “That’s still the plan. We don’t exactly have a lot of time left to finish the video.”

“Lexi. Why don’t you help them out?” Augustine suggested.

Lexi frowned. “What do you mean by that? I’m not allowed to help them out as a member of the staff and that -”

“We were thinking about that,” Bonnie chimed in. “This video is about the bond of our friendship with each other and our Pokémon and you’re part of that, Lexi.”

“We want you to be in our video as well,” Ash responded.

“So we don’t care whether you’re staff or not it doesn’t change anything.” Clemont smiled. “You’re as much a part of our group as we are so it’s only fair that you join us.”

“Exactly,” Serena replied. “To use it didn’t feel right at all that we had to make this video without you, Lexi. You’ve been with us on this journey from the start so we want you to be a part of this. And we don’t know if that’s allowed or not, but we want you to join us.” Serena looked up at Augustine. “Is that allowed?”

Lexi was sincerely touched by her friends kind and reassuring words because she had been worrying over nothing because they did care about her and saw her as a part of their group. Whether or not she was allowed to participate in this video she was already over the moon with their offer.

Augustine met Lexi’s gaze and smiled. “Now who I be to stand in the way of that? I know it’s not officially allowed for the staff to join one of the teams for this challenge, but if you guys can promise me that Lexi isn’t going to help you out with this then I don’t see why this shouldn’t happen.”

“I sincerely promise that Lexi will not play any technical role in this video and will only be a part of the group, Augustine. You have my word,” Clemont swore.

Her dad’s smile enlarged. “And I never doubt your word, Clemont.”

Lexi surprised her dad by throwing her arms around his neck in gratitude. “Thank you, dad. This is incredibly nice of you.”

“I know how much this means to you, Lexi. And how much you care for them.” He pulled back and kissed the tip of her hair. “You go have fun and make sure that you’re all back on time.”

“Will do. Thanks.” With that she followed her friends as they all went deeper into the forest to find a great location. Lexi was just grinning from head to toe because of what her friends had done for her. It simply was the sweetest. “You guys are amazing. Do you know that?”

“I think I have an idea,” Ash replied playfully.

Serena wrapped her arm around Lexi's shoulder and squealed. “It’s just a million times better to have you here with us, Lexi! We haven’t been able to hang around with you that much as we usually do since we got here and we have separate responsibilities so it’s just wonderful to have you here.”

“You’re also part of Team Froakie!” Bonnie exclaimed gleefully.

“In spirit,” Lexi agreed.

Clemont met her gaze. “Well definitely more than in spirit.” And she felt herself heating up a bit at that generous compliment.

They went through some trees until a clearing became visible. They had to take a double take when they saw this beautiful scenery and the flowers that were blooming everywhere.

“It’s beautiful!” Serena exclaimed as she ran into the field and gracefully twirled around in joy with Fennekin at her side.

Lexi’s Hoothoot and Vivillon landed in the flower and played alongside Chespin and Froakie and Lexi felt all warm and fuzzy at the sight. “It’s almost unreal. That’s how beautiful it is.”

“Man, would you look at this place,” Ash said impressed. He had been leaning on Clemont to get here the whole way.

“And it was waiting for us right off the main path,” Clemont replied happily.

“This is a great spot!” Bonnie cheered. “Time for Poké Vision.” Her eyes crossed with Lexi’s and she pointed at her. “That means you too, missy.”

Lexi snorted. “Missy? I’m not going anywhere now, Bonbon.” She winked.

“It’s perfect. After all we’ve been through we’ll make the best Poké Vision video ever!” Serena exclaimed elatedly and the others all cheered.

Once they had completed their Poké Vision video and had done all of the editing they went back to the main cabin where the results were going to be announced. The sun had already set and Team Froakie had spend the largest part of the day looking for a perfect location, so Lexi was rather curious to see the end result since she hadn’t been allowed to help them with the editing.

Lexi had switched her role back to being a staff member as all of the videos were being displayed one by one. The teams had to announce what their video was about shortly, after which their video was being shown. It became immediately clear that some of the groups had less experience with making these videos which might have been a bit unfair. The trainers all cheered for each other after the videos were announced.

Lexi was the ones who controlled the computer and made sure all of the videos were being played properly which was a task she didn’t think she would enjoy.

“Alright. Now for our next video,” Augustine went on. “From Team Squirtle!”

Lexi pressed the play button and instantly Tierno, Shauna and Trevor became visible on the screen with their Pokémon on the beach where Lexi had seen them recording earlier this afternoon.

“ _Hey! We’re team Squirtle! Allow me to introduce the true trio that’s taken the Pokémon summer camp by storm,_ ” Tierno’s voice said. There were shots of their Pokémon showing of their moves on the beach. The attention was focused towards Charmander. “ _The super speed Battling Charmander!”_ Trevor said as his face became clear. “ _And when it comes to Pokémon knowledge I’m second to none. Trevor!_ ” The attention shifted to Squirtle dancing at the beach. “Battling is all about moving and grooving for Squirtle!” Tierno was visible. “ _And with pro dancing on my mind I’m Tierno._ ” Shauna was last and her Bulbasaur got a very close shot. “ _No matter what’s up it’s rock solid and reliable Bulbasaur. With dreams of being a Pokémon performer dancing in my head I’m Shauna!_ ” Shauna winked. In the end it shifted to a shot of all three of them. “Team Squirtle is always on the prowl for Battling opponents!”

The video stopped and Tierno, Shauna and Trevor stood on the stage showing their appreciation for everyone’s applause. Lexi had to admit that their video had been executed pretty nicely.

“Next up Team Froakie!” Augustine clarified. “This is our last Poké Vision video.”

Lexi was about to remain seated behind the computer as she saw her friends approach the stage. Only Bonnie’s eyes locked on her. “That means you too, Lexi!”

She hesitated for a moment because technically she was part of the staff, but Serena motioned for her to come over as well. Cosette offered to take Lexi’s role at the computer so that Lexi could get on stage with her friends with Raichu in tow. She felt a bit odd with the curious eyes of the other campers on her since they knew she was staff.

Luckily Serena decided to clear the confusion by telling them that Lexi had been a part of their group and how they were all friends, whether Lexi was part of the staff or not, she was mostly part of their group.

“I approved of this decision to let Lexi join in the video on the condition that she wouldn’t help with anything, but just be a part of it,” Augustine clarified and Lexi was grateful for that.

The video started with a shot of that beautiful field filled with flowers and Lexi’s friends doing what they usually did on a stunning day like this. It showed Serena making a flower crown for Fennekin and placing it on her head. “ _I’m Serena and this is my partner Fennekin._ ” It changed to Serena grabbing her basket. “ _Today we’re having a picnic so I made a basket of Poké Puffs. Fennekin loves them._ ” Fennekin tried to jump for the Poké Puff and failed which caused it to roll down the hill. “ _What have I done? I’m so sorry, Fennekin. Somebody grab the runaway Poké Puff!_ ” That was the cue for everyone else their Pokémon to take over. Dedenne, Pikachu, Raichu, Froakie, Marill and Fennekin chased after it. The Poké Puff landed at Chespin’s feet who gladly stuffed it in its face before anyone else could. The other Pokémon landed in a heap in defeat. Serena laughed as she held out the rest of the basket. “ _Oh well. Here. I’ve got enough for everyone!_ ” The other Pokémon jumped to get a hold of the basket which slipped from Serena’s hands.

The other trainers all cheered at the end result of the video while they thanked them for the support. Lexi used that opportunity to compliment Serena. “I honestly like all of the writing that you did for this one. It had you all over it.” At which Serena grinned.

“Now that we’ve seen everyone’s videos I want you all to pick the three videos you liked the most,” Augustine explained as everyone sat down. “Other than you’re own of course.”

While they waited for everyone to vote Lexi spend some time with Clemont, Bonnie and Ash at their table with Team Squirtle while Serena and Shauna had gone outside. Since her dad and his assistant’s were doing all of the counting. It just felt nice to be able to sit with her friends.

When the results were about to come in Lexi went back onto the stage to stand next to Sophie and her dad. “Thanks to your votes we’ve decided on the top three Poké Vision videos. And the third place goes to,” Sophie began.

“Team Charmander,” Augustine finished. “You all did a great job showcasing the unique beauty of Water Types.”

“And now the second place team.”

“And that’s Team Chikorita!” The children cheered. “You showed the elegance of Flying Types in a masterful way.”

“Finally we come to the winning team!”

"And first place goes to.” Augustine paused for a moment to fill the tension. “Team Froakie!” Lexi saw her friends jump up ecstatically at that news since they had been working so hard on their video. “The way you brought out the unique character of each Pokémon that is what put you over the top.” He grinned and applauded. “So then. All three winning teams will be receiving points. Congratulations. You should be proud! Great job today everyone!” He kissed the tip of Lexi’s hair.

And Lexi certainly was proud of her friends and because she was a part of them.


	41. Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!

“Raichu, no,” Lexi laughed as Raichu reached with her paws for a piece of cake that stood on the table. She folded an arm around Raichu to pull her back into her lap.

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu pouted.

Lexi petted Raichu behind her ear. “I know you want to have some cake, but you cannot just take one that belongs to someone else. You’ll upset them if you do and that’s not nice.”

Raichu stared up at her. “ _Rai-Rai?_ ”

“How about I get one for you especially? Would you like that?”

Raichu’s blue eyes widened as she flapped energetically with her arms. “ _Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai!_ ”

“I’ll get it,” Bonnie offered kindly.

“You sure?” Lexi asked skeptically.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I wanted to get another one for myself anyway.” With that Bonnie went to the kitchen counter with her platter.

It was dinner time at summer camp and the cafeteria was packed with all of the campers. Lexi was seating at the table with her friends and was having quite a good time with them. As she sat there she felt Clemont’s worried gaze on her from across the table.

Earlier this week her dad had arranged for Lexi to take sleeping medication to help her with sleeping. Clemont and her dad had been waiting for the result in anticipation and worries and were rather disappointed when the medication had no effect on Lexi who wasn’t able to get any extra sleep. After that as more days had passed Lexi could tell that her dad and Clemont were more cautious with her because they felt like failures for not being able to help her out while Lexi continued to struggle with her insomnia.

Bonnie returned with a bounce in her step. “Here ya go!” She gave a plate with a slice of strawberry cake to Raichu who was allowed to indulge in something as sweet as a cake for once.

Lexi grinned. “Well what do you say, Raichu?”

“ _Raichu-Rai-Rai-Rai!_ ” Raichu babbled happily as she took a bite from the cake.

“Glad I could help, Raichu,” Bonnie replied gleefully as she sat down.

At that moment Augustine got onto the stage by himself and was wearing his regular clothes again, but without the lab coat to remain casual. “Good evening, trainers. Is everyone having a good time at camp?” The campers all confirmed that they did. “That is marvelous to hear. Thanks. But I just happen to have an event planned for tomorrow that’s even more marvelous.” His gaze met Lexi’s for a second who nodded. “So get ready for a favorite annual tradition at summer camp. It’s Pokémon orienteering!”

“Pokémon orienteering?” Serena repeated puzzled.

A map became visible on the screen. “See. The object of the race is for all teams to get their cards stamped at every checkpoint as they quickly make their way towards the finish line. The team in thirds place gets three points, seconds gets seven points and the first place gets ten.” The children cheered. “Team Froakie are tied with thirteen points each, but all teams still have a chance to win. So go out and do your best and above all have lots of fun.”

“So it’s basically just a race while you have to get to all the checkpoints and collect all of the stamps,”

Tierno got up and raised his arm in a challenging way. “Alright! Team Squirtle already claims those ten points!”

Ash got up as well and had that same similar expression on his face. “Oh yeah? Those ten points are gonna belong to Team Froakie. Right, buddy?” He looked down at Pikachu who flexed in agreement.

“Ash, how is your foot feeling?” Serena asked.

“Good as new.”

“If we win we’ll be in the lead with twenty-three points,” Shauna said.

“Well. You’re gonna have to beat us to do it,” Serena responded teasingly.

“Looking at the facts with a cool head, there is no way we’re gonna lose,” Trevor said.

Clemont pushed back his glasses. “My analyses of facts tells me we’re going to win.” Lexi snorted which made him look at her. “What?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. I just think it’s endearing how competitive you all are together.”

“ _Raichu-Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu nodded.

With everyone finishing their dinner the evening came to an end and it was for everyone to return for their cabins to prepare for the next day. Lexi had been under the impression that Clemont and her would be going to their secret beach like they had been doing the previous nights. Instead he had waited until he was alone with Lexi and her dad on the pavilion so that he could have a talk with both of them, and Lexi wasn’t sure what this was going to be about.

Clemont licked his lips. “We know that Lexi has been unable to get a proper amount of sleep this week and that has been bugging me. Of course her insomnia has been having a strong hold on her for years, but this week she’s hardly batted an eye. She’s trying to convince everyone that it’s no big deal.” His eyes met hers and she felt the intensity of it. “It is a big deal, Lexi. You cannot keep up with this.”

“Then what do you expect me to do, Clemont? I’m not just going to magically sleep better because you want me to. That’s not how it works and I don’t make the rules. We’ve tried what we could.”

“Let him talk, Lexi.” Augustine placed his hands on her shoulders.

Clemont exhaled. “I’m still trying to wrap my brain to see if there is anything else that we haven’t done yet or that I could possibly do with my inventions. And I invented a couple of things.”

“You did?”

He nodded. “It’s only a few different machines that I would like to try out tonight to see if they will work.”

Lexi narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “I’m not some sort of experiment.”

“Of course you’re not. You’re much more than that, Lexi. You’re my best friend.” He was close to describing her as something else, but since Augustine was unaware of their relationship that would be for the better. “We care about you and want what’s best for you. What harm can it do to give this a shot? We’re running out of options, but this might be all I can do for you now. I just don’t want to stand by with my hands tied while you continue to struggle with this. That’s not who I am because I want to help you more than anything.”

Lexi was touched more than anything at all of the effort that he had put into this for her and teared up. “You did all of this for me?”

“Of course and I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

“Well then,” Augustine said, smiling. “It’s obvious what an unique bond the two of you share. I want nothing more than for Lexi to be cured of her insomnia so she can finally sleep regularly. And if you believe that these inventions of yours might help then I wouldn’t stand in the way of that. You’re more than welcome to come to our cabin tonight to try these out, Clemont. I can only thank you from the bottom of my heart for doing all of this.”

Clemont smiled at that answer. “Thank you, Augustine, for granting me the chance to be of some help. It means more than I can say.”

“I can tell.” Augustine let go of Lexi to pull Clemont in for a brief embrace because he was equally as grateful for Clemont as Lexi was. “Come on.”

He escorted them from the pavilion which went towards the larger cabin where Lexi had been staying this week with her dad and they went inside. Clemont studied all of the decorations and furniture since it was more luxurious than his cabin.

“Do you need anything, Clemont,” Augustine offered. “Like a drink or something?”

Clemont shook his head. “No, thank you. I got everything I need.” He gestured to his backpack.

“Follow me then.” Lexi turned around and went into the bedroom where she had been staying and closed the door behind them so that they were alone. “I have mixed feelings about all of this. Not because you’re here, but because you had to go through such length to help me out.”

He put down his backpack. “It’s no worry, Lexi. You know I would do anything for you and if these inventions might help then it’s worth the shot. I had to do something.”

“And I appreciate you being here. Thank you.” She chastely kissed him. “The bathroom is through that door. Do whatever you need to get ready. I’ll wait.”

“It’s okay. I don’t have the get changed cause I’m going to sit in the chair over there and observe -”

“Observe?” Lexi chuckled lightly. “Don’t tell me that you’ve come all this way and to not spend the night in my bed.”

His eyes widened as he gulped loudly. “Your bed?”

“Hey, no need to panic. I just mean to sleep. Nothing more.” She kissed his temple. “We’ll go slow, right?”

“Yeah. We will.” Clemont nodded. “I go get ready then.” She saw him go through the door of the bathroom which he closed behind him. While he was gone Lexi replaced her dress for a wide orange shirt with black trainers. Raichu was sound asleep on a cushion on the ground.

When he came back he was wearing that green and white striped gown with the matching hat, which she had seen him wear countless of times throughout the years. Clemont seemed rather nervous as he met her gaze because this was the first time he would be spending the night with her since they started dating.

“You good?”

“Y--Yeah. A little bit nervous. But I’m here for important things.” He opened his backpack from which he pulled two small devices and Lexi watched him closely. “This first one is one that transmits radio waves which should soothe a person to sleep.” He placed the other one on the nightstand. “This one blocks out noises and it should help for all ages.”

“Wow. That’s quite something.” Lexi folded an arm around him from behind. “Thank you, Clemont. I can’t wait to try these out.”

“M-My pleasure, Lexi.” He still appeared to be rather anxious about being here alone with her and with her bed in front of them.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Clemont? You look like I’m about to throw you in a snakepit or something.”

He chuckled shyly. “Hmm. No snakepit. But I’m just nervous since this is our first time sleeping in the same bed.”

“Think of it like this; you and me cuddling in the same bed. That sounds a lot better, doesn’t it?”

At that he managed to smile. “That does sound better. Should we try them out, Lexi?”

“Sure thing.” He placed both devices on the nightstand as Lexi grabbed his hand and pulled him with her into the bed which was big enough for both of them. Clemont sat up right with his back against the headboard. Lexi was lying against him with her head on his shoulder.

“Now this isn’t so bad, now is it?”

He kissed her forehead. “It sure isn’t. Are you feeling tired yet?”

“Of course I am. Haven’t slept much this week so I’m bound to be exhausted.” Lexi’s hand halted on his abdomen where they traced circles into his skin. And Clemont had felt foolish for being nervous about this because by the way that Lexi was touching him like that and he could smell her perfume all around him, he couldn’t imagine ever feeling any better than this because he had her. “Do I need to do something?”

He smiled. “No. Just try to get some sleep. I’ll stay here with you while I do some inventing.”

“Hmm. That does sound nice, babe.”

“Babe?”

“Not good? I was trying out something and thought you’d like it.”

“Hey, Lexi. I do like it. No worries.” He felt her quietly laughing against him.

“Okay,” she muttered tiresomely as she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy having him in her bed. “Can you talk to me?”

Clemont was working on a new invention. “Sure thing.” He started to talk about this invention that he was planning to create as Lexi listened to him and eased down. He noticed that Lexi wasn’t exactly listening to what he said precisely, but basically just murmured incoherently.

He was rather surprised when he noticed a change in her breathing which became deeper which told him that she had fallen asleep in no time. Confused and baffled Clemont turned his head to have a look at his inventions to see if they were operating smoothly and came to the realization that he had forgotten to turn them on. And yet Lexi still had been able to fall asleep without the machines assistance.

It made no sense to him because Lexi had been unable to fall asleep for years. Perhaps she had been too exhausted since she hadn’t actually slept this week and her body had given in. Only the sweet and serene expression on her face and from the way she was holding onto him, he assumed it was something more. She seemed at peace here with him.

Could it have been possible that his presence was the reason why Lexi was able to sleep tonight? He’d like to believe that was possible. But he was well aware of how comfortable and safe Lexi felt with him because he could read that on her face.

He tried to take off her glasses without waking her up and put them on the nightstand, and placed his own next to them. There was no way that he could continue with his invention now. He made himself comfortable in her hold as he laid down so that he could get some sleep as well.

When Lexi came to and saw the faint sunlight that came through the window, it told her that she had slept all throughout the night which hadn’t happened in years. Clemont was still asleep and his arms were folded around her waist from behind her, and his warm breath brushed against her neck. He had stayed with her the whole night, and had actually cuddled against her, which she had wanted him to do for ages. And a part of her didn’t want to wake him because she had no idea when they could do this again.

Lexi turned around in his arms until her face was inches removed from his sleeping one. She carefully placed her hands on his cheek. “Clemont. Hey, love. You got to wake up.”

“Don’t want to. I’m too comfortable.” He tightened his hold on her, which made her snicker.

“You can’t stay in bed the whole day, Clemont. We both have activities to attend to.” Clemont sighed at that as his gorgeous blue eyes fluttered open. “Hi there.” She knew his sight wasn’t optimal, but he saw her leaning closer and kissing him lovingly on the lips. Lexi grabbed their glasses from the nightstand and carefully placed his on his nose and smiled. “Morning.”

“Morning, Lexi. I take it you slept well?” He stayed close to her as she put on her own glasses.

“I slept like a rose and I cannot remember the last time that happened. So your inventions seemed to work fantastically, whichever one it was. I cannot thank you enough cause I almost feel reborn or something.”

He bit his lip. “So here’s the thing. I forgot to turn them on.”

Lexi considered that possibility. “So you’re stating that I was able to fall asleep without them?”

“Yeah. I don’t know how it’s possible exactly. Either you were extremely exhausted from not having slept this week, or you were able to feel at ease enough to fall asleep.”

“Hmm. Then why don’t we say that you’re my cure against my insomnia?”

“Me?” His voice cracked.

She kissed between his brows. “Well, clearly you’re the one person that I feel the most comfortable with and I love you, so that’s not so strange.”

He grinned at her proclamation. “Well. Then I’m glad that I’m your cure.” He ran his fingers through her pink hair. “But with us being on this journey I cannot spend every night with you like this and -”

“Hey. It’s okay. You might not have to. I slept fine tonight so we’ll see what the next nights will bring. We’ll take it one night at a time, right?” Clemont nodded as he kissed her for some time as they just continued to lay there.

Once they were dressed they went to explain to Augustine how the night had progressed and how Lexi had slept without going into much detail about their relationship and he was relieved that Lexi had slept properly that night and looked a whole lot better. Clemont left for his cabin so that he could prepare for today’s activity with his friends.

Around nine in the morning it was time for the orienteering to start and Lexi was entrusted with being in charge of a checkpoint in the mountains. She was accompanied by Hoothoot and Raichu who assisted her there while she waited for the trainers to arrive.

“ _Everybody at your stations?_ ” she heard her dad’s voice call through the computer. She looked at the screen and saw that his and Sophie’s faces were visible.

“ _Checkpoint A reporting in_ ,” Sophie responded.

“ _This is checkpoint B all ready to go, dad,_ ” Lexi reassured and winked.

“ _Raichu-Rai!_ ” Raichu tried to block the camera with her face.

“ _I’ll be able to monitor all teams from here during the race,_ ” Augustine clarified. “ _I’ll be able to observe the trainers carefully. To see if they work together well. And see how strong the bonds are with their Pokémon._ ”

It was only seconds later that Sophie announced that two teams had made it to checkpoint A already. Team Froakie came in first and Team Squirtle came in second.

“And now we wait, Raichu,” Lexi realized since checkpoint A wasn’t that far removed from where she currently was.

“ _Rai-Rai_.” Raichu grinned as she peered over the edge of the mountain and waved when she spotted movement below.

Lexi leaned closer to have a look and was able to see Team Froakie at the bottom of the hill so she updated her dad. “ _Team Froakie made it to checkpoint B. still waiting for them to climb up though._ ” Lexi stepped away from the camera and waved at Team Froakie below. “Hello there, you guys! The stamps are up here! So if you want ‘em you’ll have to get ‘em.”

Lexi was unable to hear them but saw that Clemont was the one who went inside the tunnel first and was followed by Trevor of Team Squirtle. She spotted both Clemont and Trevor peeking their heads through the holes in the tunnel walls to see where she was, and kept on going.

She heard Clemont panting as he leaned against the outer-wall and stepped onto the upper ledge. Hoothoot landed on Clemont’s head. “ _Hoohoo._ ”

“Hi there, handsome.” Lexi winked. “You made it here first.” She grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him deeply, which entirely caught him of guard.

“L-Lexi.” His cheeks had gone as red as a Pokéball when she pulled back and he noticed that their friends couldn’t have seen them up here.

“Sorry. I couldn’t resist.” She giggled gleefully as she held out the stamps. “I believe this is the stamp that you’ve been after.”

“Uh. Yeah. You’re right.” He still seemed a bit dazzled by her sudden action. Lexi gave the stamp to Bunnelby so that they could stamp their card together. “Alright! We got the stamp!”

“That’s impressive, Clemont. You all have quite a few challenging checkpoints to go to so be careful.”

“Will do. Thanks, Lexi.” He pecked her lightly on the lips and headed down towards their friends. Hoothoot flew back to Lexi and landed on her shoulder. Trevor had barely missed him with ten seconds as he came to claim the stamp for Team Squirtle.

Lexi chose to update her dad with the team’s current position. It didn’t take longer than an hour until all of the teams had gotten their stamps from her checkpoint so she was left without any tasks. She continued to follow the race by observing the monitors for some time until it became clear that Team Froakie and Team Squirtle had collected all their stamps and were on their way towards the finish line.

She decided to walk back from her checkpoint through the forest with Raichu and Hoothoot in tow. It didn’t take her long to notice the thickness of the fog that hung over the forest which almost made it impossible to see a step in front of her. So she had to be careful.

“ _Hoohoo._ ” Hoothoot motioned for her to have a look so she followed it through the trees. There the fog wasn’t as thick and her heart clenched when she spotted Ash hopping across Drifloom and Drifblim and made it to the other side of the ravine. She heard him calling Bonnie’s name as he ran towards the girl who lay on the grass.

“What on earth is going on?” Lexi shouted as the members of Team Froakie and Team Squirtle got back to the surface.

“Lexi!” Serena shouted. “We got separated from Bonnie during the fog so we’re trying to get her back from the other side.”

“No way.”

She watched with a heavy heart as Ash placed Bonnie on his back who was still asleep and hopped onto the first Drifblim. With every jump Lexi bit harder on her cheek. There was one Drifloom left between Ash and edge of the ravine so he had to go for a big leap. He jumped for it, but was unable to get it.

Pikachu leaped after him to grab his arm while everyone else grabbed onto Clemont’s Aipom Arm which was holding them as they tried to pull them back up. When Ash made it back to the surface with Bonnie, Lexi finally dared to breathe again.

Bonnie began to explain how she had gotten separated from the group by following an unfamiliar Pokémon. “A Pokémon you’ve never seen before?” Serena questioned.

“Yup, that’s right,” Bonnie replied. “And after it walked passed me a whole bunch of pretty flowers bloomed! I couldn’t help but chase after it!”

Clemont met Lexi’s gaze. “Do you think that’s possible?”

“Who I am to say? There are still Pokémon out there which we have no data of. Look at my Raichu.”

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu grinned.

“Ah!” Trevor exclaimed. “A Pokémon that can make flowers bloom!”

“Then right after that,” Bonnie continued but stopped in the middle of her sentence when she spotted something. She pointed ahead. “Hey! There it is!”

Everyone turned their heads in anticipation and Lexi’s throat tightened at the sight of this huge Pokémon that stood on the other side of the ravine. It was covered in the shadows so she was unable to see it’s colors and only saw its silhouette and antlers.

Clemont held his glasses. “Astounding! Is that?”

“A Pokémon we don’t know,” Lexi replied in disbelief, not daring to remove her gaze from it.

“I’ll check the Pokédex.” Ash pulled it out, but at that moment the Pokémon leaped from the rocks and out of sight.

“Ah it’s gone,” Bonnie whinnied.

“There’s no data of such a Pokémon in any Pokédex,” Lexi clarified as she pulled out her sketchbook from her backpack and did a vague sketch of it so she could remember it.

“ _Raichu-Rai._ ” Raichu sighed as she landed on Lexi’s shoulder.

“Huh? Oh no!” Trevor cried out. “I forgot to take a picture!”

As everyone made it back to the main camp it became clear that neither Team Froakie or Team Squirtle had won the orienteering race. But no one was bothered by that since they had witnessed an undiscovered Pokémon which was a once in a lifetime unique experience.

And when Lexi showed her drawing to Augustine he was over the moon because that confirmed that there were still many Pokémon out there which no one had discovered yet. The world was full of promises.


	42. Battling Into The Hall Of Fame!

It was the final day of camp and Lexi had slept a whole lot better these last few days. Clemont hadn’t returned to spend another night with her, so she had been left to her own devices. But with him in mind she still slept a decent amount which was such a nice change. Lexi simply couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this energized and refreshed. It was like she was a better version of herself.

With the final activities day arriving Lexi had been in charge of planning everything with her dad and had done it gladly.

That was how she found herself early on the beach with Augustine as they were to address the trainers. “Good morning, everyone,” her dad began as they greeted them back. “It’s already day six of camp. Which means we finally decide who gets into the hall of fame. So get ready for the team Battle competition!”

All the trainers murmured in excitement at that. “The team Battle competition works like a tournament,” Lexi resumed. “As usual the competing teams that take the top tree spots will receive points. We have two teams tied in the lead with thirteen points and those teams are Team Froakie and Team Squirtle.”

“This is our final camp event! So give it all you’ve got and have fun!” Augustine exclaimed cheerfully.

Lexi grinned brightly. “Good luck to all of you and come up with great strategies! This is the perfect opportunity for you all to put all your experiences from this week to good use. I’m sure you all be amazing.”

After the announcement of today’s event the groups went to their respective cabins where they were to come up with strategies for their upcoming Battles since almost everyone had never participated in team Battle, so this was a grand opportunity for all of them.

When they finally did return Lexi was there to keep a close eye over them and stood on the sideline while her dad played referee. This was also her chance to discover more about this kind of Battling. Lexi basically stood there watching Battle after Battle as each team got a turn.

Team Squirtle had already made it to the finals and Team Froakie was about to have their Battle which could also bring them into the finals.

“What do you think, Raichu? I think they have a great change of pulling through,” Lexi had her hands on her hips.

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu shrugged, which wasn’t entirely convincing.

“You’ve got to have a little bit more hope in our friends, Raichu. They’re the ones with the most Battle experience for sure. And let’s not forget Clemont is a Gym Leader after all. That has to count for something.”

“ _Rai-Rai!_ ” Raichu floated around on her tail and grinned.

“ _Marill. Marill. Marill!”_ Marill bounced up and down.

“Well. I’m glad you’re optimistic, Marill.”

“ _Marill_.”

“Now Pikachu! Let’s get it going with Electroball!” Ash said, which brought Lexi’s attention back to the Battle.

“Fennekin, use Hidden Power!” Serena reacted. “Combine it with that Electroball!” Which was a very clever tactic.

“Alright, Bunnelby! Dig!” While Bunnelby went underground Fennekin’s Hidden Power got combined with the Electroball as it charged at the opponents Pokémon. It landed while Bunnelby emerged from the ground and struck their Furfrou and none of their opponents were able to continue. It was a pretty simple win.

“Marvelous!” Augustine exclaimed. “Team Froakie has now made it through this Battle and that means onto the finals!” Her dad enthusiastically twirled around. Lexi merely applauded with pride as she watched her friends. “It’s time for the final Battle against Team Squirtle who has already moved to the finals.

“I can see why everyone likes team Battling so much. It’s exciting,” Serena replied.

“Sure is!” Ash agreed.

Clemont pushed back his glasses. “I’ve got to agree it’s a lot of fun.”

“It’s different than your regular Battles isn’t it?” Lexi approached them, grinning. “That was some creative tactic from all of you. Well done!

Clemont met her gaze. “Thanks. I cannot compare this to all of the Battles I’ve done as a Gym Leader.”

“Yeah. You can’t Battle at your Gym like that I’m afraid.”

“It’s a great way to gain experience for my Battle with Korrina,” Ash responded.

Lexi snorted. “You’re definitely going to need that against her Mega Lucario. But Serena how did you like this kind of Battling?”

Serena chuckled. “It was a lot of fun for sure. It really challenges you to rely on your friends. It gave me a lot to think about.”

“And now,” Augustine went on. “Before we get underway both teams will have their strategy meetings.”

“Well. That’s your cue. Lot’s of luck to all of you and I’ll be watching.” Lexi smiled widely as she turned around with Raichu floating around her and joined her dad.

Since this was basically the last day of camp Lexi wanted to spend as much time with Augustine while she still could, but she had no idea when she would possibly see him again next. Perhaps that would be when they would return to Lumiose City for Ash his Battle against Clemont at the Lumiose Gym, but that could be ages away since Ash needs two more Badges to get there. That’s why Lexi wanted to make the most of the time she still had with her dad now.

As Lexi was on her way towards her cabin to grab something and she passed the Pokémon Center she saw her friends and Team Froakie rushing outside. Bunnelby, Fennekin and Pikachu sniffed in the air.

“What’s going on?” Lexi wondered.

“The three chefs have escorted Shauna, Trevor and Tierno’s Pokémon to bring them to the Pokémon Center, but they haven’t gotten here yet,” Serena answered.

“We fear that something might have happened,” Shauna responded frightfully.

Lexi frowned heavily. “I’ll go help and look.’

Bunnelby pointed with its ear in a particular direction. “Hey Bunnelby is pointing over there,” Clemont stated.

Fennekin sniffed the air. “What is it, Fennekin?” Serena wondered.Bunnelby and Fennekin nodded as they ran towards the forest. Pikachu quickly followed. They called for their Pokémon, who didn’t come back. “They all sense something.”

“Quick! Let’s follow them!”

With no other lead to follow they went after them into the forest. To Lexi it made no sense that the three chefs have any business to attend to at a forest. Fennekin, Pikachu and Bunnelby had came to a stop in front of the three chefs and Madam Catherine.

“Where are the Pokémon?” Ash questioned.

Fennekin rushed forwards and sniffed at the covered cart that was behind the chefs. Bunnelby also motioned towards that cart. “Is there something in there?” Clemont asked.

Lexi adjusted her glasses. “Well if the Pokémon are sensing something there must be.” Raichu also gestured towards the cart as Fennekin was scratching at the sheet.

“What have you done with all of our Pokémon?” Trevor demanded to know.

“What’s going on, Fennekin?” Serena asked.

“Oh dear. Something has got to be wrong,” Madam Catherine said.

“Fennekin, Bunnelby and Raichu are sure something else is in there,” Ash confirmed.

“Now you’re juts making things up,” the female chef said.

“Nothing in here, but fresh veggies.” The tall man clutched onto the cart.

“And if you keep messing with us there won’t be any veggies left,” the shorter man threatened.

Pikachu jumped onto the cart and pulled the sheets back which revealed Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander being wrapped in vines. “So you had them after all!” Lexi exclaimed in annoyance.

“Those are Pokémon,” Madam Catherine stated. “And no matter what you say they’re definitely not vegetables.”

“What do you think you’re doing with them?” Ash demanded to know.

That was when the chefs discarded their disguises and Lexi could only sigh in distaste as Team Rocket began to recite their motto. She should’ve seen something shady like this coming from a mile away.

“Team Rocket! Not you again!” Ash exclaimed.

“Team Rocket?” Trevor repeated.

“They’re bad guys who try to steal people’s Pokémon!”

“Does that mean you’re not chefs?” Madame Catherine questioned.

“They’re just shady crooks, m’am,” Lexi sneered. “They’re up to no good!”

“I’m sorry, m’am. But this is our day job,” Jessie clarified.

Meowth bowed. “But you don’t have to pay us for today.”

“These are the tools of the Team Rocket trait.” They called out their Inkay and Pumkaboo to fight back.

“You cowards!” Trevor shouted.

“Uh duh. We’re bad guys.” Meowth cackled.

“If you want to save your friends Pikachu and Raichu let’s make a deal,” Jessie said.

“Join up with Team Rocket we keep it real,” James finished.

“Think again!” Lexi shouted.

“That’s gotta be a joke!” Ash snapped.

Everyone was considering their options to get Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander back while Team Rocket continued to taunt them.

“Go Bunnelby!” Clemont suddenly exclaimed which surprised Lexi as Bunnelby emerged from the ground right underneath Team Rocket. “Okay, Ash. Now!”

Ash called out his Froakie while Serena instructed for Fennekin to assist. Lexi had to do something as well so she let Raichu help. Pumkaboo and Inkay tried to intervene with a Psybeam and a Shadow Ball.

“Quick. Froakie use your frubbles now!” The frubbles took care of Inkay and Pumkaboo before they could fire their moves.

“Use Scratch, Fennekin.”

“You use Psychic, Raichu!” Lexi wanted to give Psychic another shot since it hadn’t functioned optimal the last couple of times.

“ _Rai-Rai!_ ” Raichu concentrated as took control over Team Rocket and their Pokémon and made it unable for them to move away.

Fennekin scratched the vines which released its hold on Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander.

“Alright. Froakie, use Cut!” With that combination of moves the cart broke which allowed the Pokémon to get out. “Now Pikachu! Wrap it up with Thunderbolt.”

“You help Pikachu, Raichu!”

Pikachu and Raichu held hands as they released two powerful Thunderbolts and which send Team Rocket flying away in the sky.

Lexi glanced at Raichu. “You were amazing!”

“ _Raichu-Rai-Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu flung her arms around Lexi’s neck.

“Oh what a crying shame,” Madame Catherine said. “And to think they were such talented chefs.”

“Glad you’re okay,” Ash said once the Pokémon were reunited with their trainers.

“Thanks to all of you,” Shauna replied. “We owe you so very much.”

“And now it’s time for the finals. This is gonna be fun!”

As everyone was heading back to the beach Lexi was about to join them when someone grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back. She had no time to argue when two awfully familiar lips found hers, and she melted at the spot. “See I can surprise you too.”

“Hmm. You always do, Clemont.” Lexi cupped his cheeks and gladly deepened their kiss as Clemont’s hands rested on her lower back. They did part when Raichu put her paws between them and they started to laugh. “I did not forget you, Raichu.”

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu grinned.

“So are you pumped for your final Battle?”

Clemont nodded. “Of course I am. I don’t have a lot of experience with these kinds of Battles, but Battling against strong opponents like Tierno, Shauna and Trevor is incredibly challenging.”

“Well. I’m sure you’ll win, babe. I’ll be rooting for you.” She planted a kiss on his mouth. “You’ll be amazing.”

“Thank you for always having faith in me, Lexi.”

She winked cheekily. “You know I support you no matter what.”

Clemont sweetly kissed the tip of her nose. “And I support you.”

Afterwards they made it to the beach where all the campers were gathered for the final Battle which was about to start. Lexi took her place on the stands next to Bonnie just like old times. The girl hugged her happily.

“Now teams! Are you all ready for our final Battle?” Augustine pulled out his whistle. “On my whistle let’s go!” He was so excited to referee this that Lexi thought it was almost like he was participating himself and she admired his fiery energy.

The Battle had officially begun and Ash opened the Battle. “Here we go. Use Quick Attack!”

“Not so fast! Charmander use Flamethrower!” Trevor countered.

“Alright, Fennekin! Protect Pikachu with Flamethrower,” Serena reacted.

As Pikachu was running across the Battlefield Fennekin’s Flamethrower took care of Charmander’s one. Pikachu jumped through the dust cloud.

Tierno twirled around. “Use Rapid Spin on Pikachu! Go!” Squirtle spun around with rapid speed which send Pikachu flying into the ocean. “Now use Water Gun on Fennekin!” It gave Fennekin no time to dodge.

Clemont extended his arm. “Now Chespin use Vine Whip on Squirtle!”

“Dodge that!” It used spinning to stop the Attack.

“Use Flame Burst on Chespin,” Trevor said. The Attack landed on Chespin, on who it was extremely affective, and the remainder of the Attack landed on Pikachu.“You just saw Flame Burst’s additional affect. You see Flame Burst can cause damage to multiple targets.”

“Use Razor Leaf!” Shauna countered and the move landed on all three Pokémon, making Lexi gasp. She could see Clemont, Ash and Serena discuss their potential next moves and how to react against Squirtle’s rhythm. “Bulbasaur, stand by for Solar Beam.”

“Oh oh,” Lexi muttered.

“Alright. Squirtle Aqua Tail on Fennekin! Let’s Rock!” Tierno countered.

The move came at Fennekin fast. “Fennekin, use Hidden Power!” It wasn’t enough to take care of the Attack and Fennekin remained motionless on the ground.

“Fennekin is unable to Battle!” Augustine stated. Which meant that Serena had to call it back. It was two versus three now.

“Now Charmander Flamethrower!”

“Dodge it, Pikachu!” Pikachu jumped up right in time to avert getting hit.

“We’re all charged up! Use Solar Beam!” Shauna said.

“Pikachu, dodge!”

Only Pikachu had no energy to dodge so Clemont intervened. “Now Chespin! Vine Whip!” As the Solar Beam landed Chespin lifted Pikachu in the air with its Vine Whip to get out of the way.

“Would you look at that team work,” Lexi gasped impressed.

“Don’t drool, Lexi,” Bonnie teased and she snorted.

“Pikachu! Thunderbolt on Charmander!” From that height and angle Pikachu could only land a direct hit and Charmander couldn’t continue.

“Charmander is unable to Battle!” Augustine confirmed. It was two versus two Battle now and Team Froakie could still win this.

“Use Rapid Spin!” Tierno immediately continued.

“Ash now it’s time for us wrap this thing up!” Clemont said. “Use Vine Whip!”

“Yeah. Alright. Pikachu use Electroball!” Ash countered.

“Squirtle dodge it quick!” Only Squirtle couldn’t doge the vines as the Electroball took care of Bulbasaur who was unable to continue. That means it was one versus two now. They could still do this. “Nice combination, guys. But we’re not done. Aqua Tail!”

Pikachu jumped aside easily. “Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!” And with Squirtle being a Water Type it had a massive effect, causing Squirtle to not be able to continue.

“They won!” Lexi exclaimed cheerfully.

“ _Raichu-Rai-Rai!_ ” Raichu cheered along with Dedenne.

Augustine blew his whistle. “And that’s the end of it! Team Froakie is our winning team! And that means you’ll be in the hall of faaaaame! Congratulation to Team Froakie!” Lexi saw her friends cheer at their victory as she applauded them. “Now give a big round of applause to our runners up Team Squirtle!”

Lexi rushed onto the beach with Bonnie. “Hall of fame! Hall of fame!” the girl bounced up and down. “We did it! Yey!”

“Congratulations you all. You were incredible!” Lexi grinned brightly as her eyes locked with Clemont. “All of you.”

“Thank you, Lexi.” Clemont smiled widely.

Serena was looking a bit solemn with Fennekin in her arms. “Yeah. But Fennekin -”

“Don’t worry, Serena,” Ash reassured her. “Fennekin may have lost today but you can always use that to get stronger.” At that her mood seemed to have changed completely.

After the pictures were taken for the hall of time it was nightfall which indicated that it was the closing night of the camp. And all the campers had gathered on the beach for the final activity. Augustine turned around to face all of them. “We’ve got a great surprise for you. On our summer camp’s final night these fireworks will help us celebrate our week of memories! Marvelous!”

The sky lit up in an ocean of colors as the fireworks exploded in the air, and the campers sighed happily at the sight.

“So beautiful,” Lexi squealed. “Don’t you think, Raichu?”

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai!_ ” Raichu tried to reach for the sky with her paws as Lexi held her.

As Lexi stood there she felt how Clemont placed his hand on her lower back since no one was paying attention to them, and she felt rather breathless.

“What do you think that Ash is talking to Tierno about?” Lexi wondered.

Clemont licked his lips. “Ash has been very impressed with Tierno’s rhythmic Battling strategy since their first Battle. I believe that Ash wants Tierno to teach him something about it.”

“You serious? I was under the impression that Ash had his own strategy.”

“It seems like it. Ash is very inspired by Tierno’s style so perhaps Tierno is willing to teach him the basics.”

Lexi bit her cheek. “I have to admit that Tierno’s rhythmic Battling strategy is unique and it will help him win lots of Battles in the future. But I’m not convinced that strategy is cut out for Ash.”

“Me neither, but you know how stubborn Ash can be.” At which Lexi snorted.

They quickly discovered that Tierno was more than willing to teach Ash everything about his strategy so all of their friends went inside the cabin of Team Froakie. When no one was paying attention to them Clemont chastely kissed her. “I can’t help but have a look.”

She grinned. “You go have fun.”

The following morning it was still early when it was time for everyone to part their ways. Lexi had spend the whole evening chatting with her dad and she had a gnawing feeling inside her stomach since she had to say goodbye to her dad again, and she hated doing that.

All of the campers and the staff had gathered at the beach. “Campers,” Augustine began. “I hereby announce that the official closing of this seasons Pokémon summer camp is upon us. Everyone give yourself a round of applause!” Which everyone happily did. “I sincerely hope from the bottom of my heart that the experience all of you gained as you competed alongside your Pokémon will be truly memorable. As well as invaluable. May your journeys be rich and full! And keep traveling onward and upward along with your Pokémon.”

As Team Squirtle was to say goodbye Lexi turned to her dad and wrapped her arms around him. He ran his fingers through her pink hair in a comforting way.

“I cannot describe how good it did me to see you for a whole week. It means a ton. And I can tell that you and I have both gained a lot through and our bond grew stronger. I know I’ve made the right decision by making you an official Pokémon Professor when you officially make it back to Lumiose City to join me.”

“I know, dad. This week did wonders to me and I taught me so much about all sorts of things. But mostly how I love working with you. I’m nowhere near done to officially come back to Lumiose City so you have to be patient.”

Augustine laughed. “I’ll wait as long as is necessary.”

Lexi pulled back and kissed his temple. “I’ll keep you updated on all of the research I’ll be doing and our whereabouts and when we’ll come back to Lumiose City for Ash his Gym Battle against Clemont.”

At the mention of Clemont, he smirked. “That’s great, Lexi. You go have lots of fun on this journey of yours and be amazing. Like I know you are. I love you very much.”

She grinned. “I love you too, dad.” He kissed her cheek as she stepped away from him and turned to her waiting friends.

“She’s in good hands with us, Augustine,” Clemont promised.

“Lexi will look after me!” Bonnie folded her arms around Lexi who patted her hair.

“You know it, Bonbon!”

“I can’t believe you’re officially back with us! We’re all reunited now.”

“And we still have a whole journey ahead of us! Isn’t that exciting!” Serena exclaimed. “All of us together again!”

“Take care, Lexi!” Augustine called after her as he waved at them.

“Bye bye!” She waved back at him as she turned around and walked away with her friends with Raichu hanging on her shoulder as Clemont folded his arm around her waist.

And with her friends at her side the whole world was waiting.


	43. Origins Of Mega Evolution's!

"Thank you for waiting,” Nurse Joy said from behind the counter of the Pokémon Center as she returned with their Pokémon. “Your Pokémon are just fine.”

They had made it to Shalour City and Ash was restless and hyped for his Gym Battle which is why he had wanted to give his Pokémon some rest before they would visit the Gym. Everyone had their Pokémon looked after by Nurse Joy, and even Lexi who would usually do this herself.

Raichu jumped from the counter into Lexi’s arms as the other Pokémon had remained in their Pokéballs, except Hoothoot. “You’re looking great, girl.” Raichu nuzzled against Lexi’s chin. Raichu was just exceptionally happy to be reunited. “Thanks, Nurse Joy.” Lexi stuffed the Pokéballs in her backpack while Hoothoot landed on Clemont’s head and twittered.

“Again, Hoothoot?” Clemont grinned as he scratched his beak.

“ _Hoohoo._ ”

“Hoothoot, you cannot stay on there the whole day. Get in here.” Lexi snorted as she gestured towards her bag in which Hoothoot made himself comfortable.

“Alright. Now we can go and challenge Korrina,” Ash said, pumped.

“Wow, Ash. You can’t wait,” Bonnie noticed.

“But still Korrina and Lucario are strong,” Clemont cautiously pointed out. “Are you sure you’re ready? Maybe you should train more.” Ash met his gaze.

“He’s right,” Serena agreed. “What about Tierno’s rhythmic Battle style? Have you mastered that yet? I’m just saying.”

Lexi straightened her glasses. “I can admire Tierno and his Battling strategy, but don’t you think it’s unusual to just change your strategy?”

“Hey, I’ll be fine,” Ash responded optimistically. “Long as I tackle that Battle head on it will all work out. Besides Tierno’s style might be what I need in order to win this Battle.” He didn’t go into further detail and Lexi still wasn’t convinced that this strategy was going to benefit for Ash. But once Ash had made up his mind there was no way that they could talk him out of it. He had to figure this out for himself.

They followed Ash through the backdoor of the Pokémon Center which brought them to a back patio and a stunning view of the ocean. “It’s so beautiful!” Serena explained delightedly.

“It sure is,” Bonnie agreed.

As they approached the ledge they could see that the Shalour City Gym was located in the middle of the water. “That’s the Tower of Mastery. The Shalour Gym should be inside.”

Ash was baffled. “How do we get there?”

Lexi smirked. “How is your swimming?” Which earned a playful look from Ash.

“I don’t see any sort of a bridge,” Clemont pointed out.

“Looks like it’s just floating in the ocean,” Bonnie said.

“There’s really no way to get there.” Lexi narrowed her eyes.

“ _Raichu-Rai-Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu sighed as she floated from Lexi’s arms and onto the ledge.

“We can’t get over there by walking,” Serena replied, a bit deflated.

Ash’s face went sour at that. “Come on! I came all this way! And we can’t get to the Gym? That’s nuts! I wanna have a Battle now!”

Everyone turned their heads when they heard someone skating towards them and saw that it was Korrina. “Those who seek power -” she did a front flip and perfectly landed on the grass next to them. “Show your heart and the path shall reveal itself.” Everyone chuckled in amazement at the sight of her. She turned around and winked. “Just playing!” Lucario jumped next to her and greeted them.

“Korrina and Lucario too,” Ash said.

“It’s really good to see you again.” Lexi grinned as Raichu waved enthusiastically.

“What a cool surprise,” Bonnie gasped.

“So good to see you again!” Serena exclaimed cheerfully.

Korrina waved as she approached them. “Good to see you again too. Welcome to Shalour City.”

“You came over here just to meet us?” Clemont wondered.

“Yup. I figured you’d be showing up soon so I’ve been waiting for you. If you’re trying to get to the Shalour Gym that means one thing. You must be fully prepared to challenge me. That true?”

“Of course,” Ash replied self assured.

Serena wasn’t as convinced. “But you haven’t decided on a strategy yet.”

“I’ve been training hard since I last saw you and I’ve beaten every challenger,” Korrina said.

Lexi gulped loudly. “All of them?”

“So that means you won all your Battles?” Serena wondered in fascination.

“Wow! You’re so strong,” Bonnie stated.

“Amazing!” Ash exclaimed ecstaticly. “Awesome! But soon I’m gonna beat you and Mega Lucario and win my third Kalos Gym Badge!”

Lexi scratched her cheek. “Don’t get too overconfident, Ash. You’ve Battled Korrina before so you should know what a tough opponent she and Mega Lucario are. You will not win so easily.” She saw Korrina wink at her because of that.

“We’ve got a problem,” Clemont said as he looked at the Tower of Mastery. “Isn’t the Gym over there? How are we going to get across?”

“Can’t do it now,” Korrina responded.

That wasn’t the answer Ash had been hoping for. “We can’t? No way! Why not?”

Korrina calmly crossed her arms. “There is a saying; those with the desire to Battle must wait patiently.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Grandfather says it a lot. It’s the motto our family lives by. It’s gonna be a while before we can get over there.”

“Oh no! But I wanna have a Battle now!” Ash was almost acting like five year old who was denied his candy.

Clemont chuckled lightly. “Now. Now. Calm down. It’s okay. This way you’ll have a bit more time to train. Remember Korrina is even stronger now.”

“It won’t hurt you do get in some extra training before your Battle,” Lexi added, tugging an escaped strand of her hair behind her ear.

“I guess you’re right.” Ash brought forth all the Pokémon that he currently had with him and they appeared on the outer ledge.

“You caught a Hawlucha?” Korrina noticed. “And Fletchling evolved into Fletchinder, a Fire and Flying Type. You’ve really been thinking about a strategy to counter our Fighting Types.” She and Lucario sat down on a bench at the patio.

Ash chuckled dryly. “Sure have.”

“But hold on? If you’re gonna train I probably shouldn’t watch, right?”

“That’s a good point,” Clemont replied. “If you watch Ash train that would give away his strategy.”

“That would be kind of unfair though,” Lexi realized.

Raichu shrugged. “ _Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai._ ”

“That’s okay with me,” Ash responded confidently, which surprised them. “We always Battle our opponent head on. We got nothing to hide, do we?” His Pokémon nodded. “Let’s work on moving and grooving! Then we’ll win that Gym Badge!”

Lexi exchanged a sceptical look with Clemont who didn’t think this was the best way to go about it either. Still Clemont decided to help Ash out with his training so he put a record player on the outer ledge. “Alright. Here we go.” He turned it on.

“Alright,” Bonnie cheered. “Let the music play!”

Ash was moving around at the front. “Everyone dance!” His Pokémon all danced in a different manner on the outer ledge as they listened to the music.

“Raichu, you’re joining too!” Lexi grinned as Raichu was dancing alongside Hawlucha.

Chespin came out of his Pokéball. “ _Chespin!_ ” It jumped in front of the ledge.

“Chespin?” Clemont wondered curiously as Chespin started to dance which reassured him completely. “Wow. Look at Chespin go.”

“Chespin sure is a good dancer,” Bonnie responded.

“It’s pretty elegant,” Lexi agreed.

Fletchinder gracefully flew around. “Look at that. Fletchinder is totally graceful.” Serena held onto her hat.

Hawlucha was basically hopping around and shaking with its arms. “Hawlucha is a great dancer too,” Bonnie agreed.

“Hawlucha is really getting into it.” Lexi grinned.

Froakie put his whole effort into it either and Clemont chuckled lightheartedly. “Froakie is no slouch as well.”

“The problem is,” Serena said and they turned their heads towards Ash who was doing something that must resembled dancing.

“What _is_ he doing though?” Lexi frowned.

“I think Ash is trying to dance,” Clemont cheekily responded.

Bonnie started to chortle. “That’s dancing? He looks like he’s woozy.” Lexi and Clemont couldn’t help but laugh along with her at that sight since Ash honestly was the worst dancer they’d ever seen.

“Bonnie,” Serena chided. “Ash is doing the best he can.”

“That’s all it is though.” Lexi snorted.

The one who was the most puzzled by all of this obviously was Korrina. “Now I’ve seen it all. _That’s_ Ash’s training?”

Ash spun around as he resumed his dancing. “Sure is! Move it and groove it!”

“First of we got to do something about those moves,” Serena considered.

“For sure.” Bonnie petted Chespin. “But how do we do that?”

Lexi yelped when Clemont started to chuckle deeply next to her. There was a glint in his glasses. “The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!” He motioned for them to look at his latest invention, which existed out of separate parts. “This is my **Not-A-Very-Good-Dancer-Automated Good Dancing Device**!”

“That’s quite a mouthful,” Lexi muttered.

Clasps went around Ash’s limbs and pulled him onto the movable part of the machine where he was attached to small wires. “A revolution in dance. Allowing anyone with no rhythm to move and groove. Following the beat to a T.”

“But we’re talking about Ash here,” Serena remained sceptical.

Bonnie went cheeky. “This I gotta see.”

“You shall! Okay. Here we go! Full power switch on!” Clemont pressed a button on a remote which spurted the machine into action.

The wires attached to Ash his limbs forced it to move with his whole body. “Hey wait!”

Bonnie smirked. “Look Ash is dancing.”

“Continued practice with my device will have him dancing like a natural in no time! And now let’s pick up the tempo just a little bit!” Clemont pressed the button a lot of times. “Up! Up!”Up! Up! Up! Up! Up!”

“Clemont that’s too many ups!” Lexi warned in horror.

The machine twirled Ash around against his will. “Stop this crazy thing! Come on!”He had no control over his own body.

Clemont pushed all the buttons on his remote in the hope to get a reaction, which didn’t result into anything. “Clemont! Make it stop!” Serena insisted.

“I’m trying! I’m trying!”

“I’m getting dizzy!” Ash complained. “I feel sick!”

“It’s not stopping! Wow! Look out!”

Even with Clemont’s warning they weren’t able to get away and the machine exploded in front of them, releasing tons of black smoke. When the smoke had cleared Ash fell backwards, his whole body covered in soot. “Oh man. Everything is spinning.”

Once Ash had gotten cleaned up and was standing again he painfully rubbed the back of his head. “My head. Glad that’s over with.”

Clemont bowed his head in shame. “I’m so sorry.”

“You only wanted to help, Clemont,” Lexi reassured him.

“What about your training, Ash?” Bonnie wondered curiously. “Are you done?”

Ash pondered about it. “I was getting so close.”

“Wait.” Serena stepped closer. “Hey. I’ll be your dance teacher. Sure. I’m an excellent dancer.”

“Are you really?” Bonnie asked.

“Serena sure has the most experience with dancing out of all of us,” Lexi replied.

Serena nodded. “Just leave it to me.”

After having watched Serena teach Ash and their Pokémon for a while Clemont said that he and Lexi would get something to drink and eat for them and they would be back soon. They left the parlor as Clemont held Lexi’s hand and guided her with him through Shalour City.

They ended up at an alley a bit away from the townsfolk. Clemont’s mouth found hers as she closed her eyes and gasped into it. Her heart soared delightfully. Her hands went to the back of his head and into his golden locks, tugging ever so slightly.

The more that they kissed and gained experience, the bolder Clemont became. But only with her. His arms went around her waist as their mouths moved over each other.

In that short time they had been together Lexi had already grown addicted to the way he would kiss her and was craving his touches when she didn’t have him close.

Sadly he did pull his head back a few inches and she whimpered, which made him laugh and the breath from his mouth brushed her skin. “I’m sorry I startled you, but I just couldn’t resist you any longer.”

Her smile was radiant. “I would be the last person to stand in your way, Clemont. I thought you had figured that out by now.” Because of her hands in his hair it had turned into a delightful mess. “You look ravishing.”

He huffed out a laugh and then grinned as she gently ran her fingers through his hair until it looked decent again. “I don’t mind it if you’re doing it.”

Lexi leaned forward to kiss him again, but only quickly. “I don’t want Bonnie to come look for us and find us like this. She’d probably be scarred for life.”

Their breaths mingled. “Bonnie cannot find out about us like this. She’d be immensely disappointed.”

“I’ve come to resent that I have to hide my love for you and that we cannot be open about our relationship. I hate all of this sneaking around. But if you’re not ready... That’s why were not telling anyone about us until you’re ready. Okay?”

“This won’t be forever, Lexi. I just don’t have the courage to come clear now.” Clemont kissed her one last time. “This one should help us get through the rest of the day.” Lexi giggled gleefully against his mouth.

They did went to get lunch for everybody and joined the rest of Serena’s training. Around the time that Serena had finished the sun was already setting. Serena struck a graceful pose as Ash collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion and defeat as his friends hung over him. “I’m wiped.”

“I don’t think this is working out so well,” Bonnie responded.

“I’m tact out. I don’t know what else to teach you,” Serena said.

“Serena you taught him everything that you know. Some people just aren’t excellent dancers,” Lexi clarified.

“People are good at some things and not so good at others,” Clemont nicely reassured. “So maybe the rhythmic Battle strategy isn’t the right thing for Ash.”

Bonnie glanced up at him. “But can he beat Korrina without out?” Clemont basically sighed in doubt.

“Like we said Korrina isn’t going to be easy to beat.” Lexi shrugged as Raichu flung around her shoulder.

Ash got to his feet. “You tried. Thanks, Serena. You too, Clemont.”

“But Ash. Are you okay?” Serena asked doubtfully.

“Yeah! I got one choice. I’ll give it all I’ve got!”

“Ash,” Korrina called. They leaned over the ledge to see Korrina stand on the shore. “Have you finished your training?”

“Yeah!”

“Perfect timing then. We’ll be able to get over to the island soon.”

“Soon?” They went down there to join Korrina at the shore. The water was still making it impossible for them to cross. “So how’s that gonna happen?”

“Wait. You’ll see.” Korrina was almost smug.

There was a shift in the current as the water separated a path in front of them. “Look at that!” Clemont exclaimed.

“A path. But how?” Serena wondered.

“Are we able to cross now?” Lexi raised an eyebrow as the water lowered and the pathway became more accessible.

“Awesome. Korrina, what’s happening?” Ash asked.

“When it’s the right time a path to the island appears,” Korrina explained cheekily. “Let’s go!”

She led them across the path and Lexi could only marvel at how the tides had made this all possible. “So weird that a path appears in the ocean,” Bonnie said.

“Like a fantasy world created by the changing tides,” Clemont answered in awe.

They easily made it to the other side. “This is the Tower of Mastery! The Gym’s inside,” Korrina clarified.

“Alright! Let’s go have that Battle!” Ash was about to run inside when the front door was pushed open.

“No need to be hasty.” Gurkinn was revealed on the other side.

“How are you, sir?” Ash asked politely. “Nice to see you again.”

Gurkinn nodded. “Glad you made it.”

“Me too. I’m here to challenge the Gym.”

“But before you do you must listen to what I tell you. Fact is; that’s the rule when anyone comes to this island.”

“If you say so.”

Korrina sighed tiresomely. “Here we go again.”

“What do you wanna tell us?” Serena asked.

“A valuable story. It concerns Mega Evolution,” Gurkinn responded. “Come. Come.” He motioned for them to follow him.

“Mega Evolution?” Lexi shrieked excitedly. “Count me in!”

Serena chuckled. “There goes Lexi again. I think we lost her.”

Lexi beamed. .“Hah-hah. I wouldn’t be an upcoming Pokémon Professor if I wasn’t fascinated by Mega Evolution and wanted to know everything that there is to know about it. I’m doing research on it after all!”

“Yeah. You sound almost as passionate as I do when it comes to science,” Clemont responded which made her laugh.

Raichu grinned cheekily. “ _Rai-Rai-Rai._ ”

Korrina leaned closer towards Ash to whisper something. “Heads up. Get ready for a loooooong story.” Ash gulped in preparation as Lexi walked right after Gurkinn. She gasped in sheer amazement as they reached the center of the Tower of Mastery in which stood a gigantic Mega Lucario statue.

“It’s huge,” Bonnie cried.

“It’s marvelous,” Lexi gasped. “Have you ever seen anything like this, Raichu?”

Raichu shook her head. “ _Rai-Rai._ ”

“Is that Mega Lucario?” Ash asked mesmerized.

“Amazing!” Serena exclaimed.

“I’ve never seen such a large statue before,” Clemont stated in wonderment. He glanced at Lexi who was practically bouncing up and down at the sight as she flashed him a toothy grin.

“It symbolizes our family friend and our bond with Mega Lucario,” Gurkinn clarified. “You see the history of Mega Evolution began long ago with the arrival of one of my ancestors right here on this island. This man was traveling and training with his Lucario when they found two peculiar stones right here. It is generally believed that what happened next was the world’s first Mega Evolution.”

“Astounding,” Lexi gasped. “There is no official record for how long Pokémon have been able to Mega Evolve and this is the first time I hear that it could’ve been centuries. That opens up a lot of possibilities for the history of Mega Evolution. My mind has been rather boggled as of now. But it’s such an honor to be here.”

“So this is where Mega Evolution started?” Ash wondered.

“That’s right,” Gurkinn responded. “Our family has lived here and protected Mega Evolution island ever since.”

“That’s great!” Clemont exclaimed baffled. “What an interesting story that is!”

Serena clasped her hands together. “I never knew that before.”

“Wow. This is an important place,” Ash realized.

Korrina leaned closer. “Yeah. You bet. I wanna become a great Gym Leader just like my grandfather and my ancestor.”

“Wait a sec. Your Lucario can Mega Evolve and you’re already a great Gym Leader, right?” Serena pointed out.

“You think? Go on.”

Gurkinn crossed his arms. “Stop. To me she still has a long way to go. It’s too soon to pass down the scroll of secrets to her.”

Korrina whimpered. “Not that again.”

“What does that mean?” Lexi wondered.

“Excuse me. What’s the scroll of secrets?” Ash asked.

“A family treasure. It lists everything one needs to know to be a Gym Leader,” Gurkinn explained.

“Could we see it?”

“Please show us,” Bonnie pleaded.

“I mean if there’s more about Mega Evolution on there,” Lexi replied hopeful.

“I’d love to see what it says,” Clemont responded.

“Not possible,” Gurkinn answered. “Only those chosen are allowed to see it.” At which everyone sighed in disappointment.

“Grandfather has it hidden away somewhere,” Korrina replied. “And won’t show it to anybody.” Gurkinn huffed proudly.

There was a change in their conversation when Ash’s stomach started to grumble. “Oh oh. Empty tummy.”

“The fact is we hadn’t had dinner yet,” Clemont reminded them.

“In that case since it’s already late let’s have our Gym Battle tomorrow,” Korrina humbly offered. “You guys can stay here tonight. It’s been awhile. Let’s have dinner together.”

“Good idea,” Gurkinn agreed.

After dinner was eaten they went to sleep in a guest room with enough beds for everyone except Gurkinn who slept in his own room. From listening to everybody’s steady breathing she could tell that she was the only one who was unable to sleep. She had been tossing for at least an hour and simply couldn’t drift asleep.

Raichu had noticed it and placed her paws against Lexi’s cheeks in an affectionate way as Lexi folded her arms around her for some solace. Lexi surely loved all of her Pokémon the same way, but the bond she had with Raichu surely was special since Raichu was her first Pokémon and they had been together the longest. She relied on her.

When an alarm suddenly went of everyone instantly jumped into action and got out of the room. “Grandfather?” Korrina asked.

Gurkinn pointed upwards. “They stole the scroll of secrets.”

At that moment Team Rocket recited their motto a bit further ahead on the stairs. “Team Rocket! I should’ve known!” Ash exclaimed angrily.

“Only you bunch of losers could be capable of such a thing,” Lexi sneered.

“Any slower and you’d be talking backwards,” Jessie taunted.

“Swipers keepers,” James sang.

“I will not allow you to do this!” Gurkinn tried to run after them.

“I once had a school teacher like you,” Jessie said.

“With that in mind we’ll toodeloo,” James responded as they ran away.

Gurkinn was struggling to keep up due to his age. “Grandpa, let us handle this,” Korrina insisted.

“We’ll get the scroll back,” Ash promised as he and Korrina increased their speed.

Lexi meanwhile was making sure that Clemont wouldn’t topple over. “Clemont, are you okay?” Bonnie asked worriedly.

“I can’t run anymore.” Clemont stopped and hunched over.

“Not again.”

Lexi placed her hands on his shoulders as Ash and Korrina chased after Team Rocket. “Just focus on your breathing, Clemont. Calm and steady. It’s going to be okay.” They heard Team Rocket fighting with their Pokémon against Ash and Korrina as they tried to get away.

“ _Rai-Rai,_ ” Raichu pleaded seriously.

“I-I can’t, L-Lexi.” Clemont struggled with a laboured breath.

She addressed him a warm smile. “You’re going to hyperventilate if you keep this up. There is no need for that. Can you please focus on your breathing for me? I would appreciate that.” He cast his eyes downward for a moment as he concentrated on his own breathing and tried to breathe more regularly. “There ya go. You’re doing amazing, Clemont.”

“Where did you learn this, Lexi?” Bonnie questioned.

“Nowhere actually. It’s all instinct.” Clemont’s gaze transfixed upon hers. “Just take your time. No need to rush.”

She continued to stand there watching over him as he worked to get his breathing under control and she was beyond impressed when he was able to breathe properly on his own again. “Thank you so much for that, Lexi. I needed that.”

Lexi beamed. “My pleasure. I’m just glad I could help.”

“Shall we go follow the others?” Bonnie suggested.

“Good call,” Clemont agreed.

They pursued further up the stairs as they went after the sound of Batting which led them outside at the balcony. As they got there they were welcomed by a warm bright light that came from a lower ledge where Lucario was Mega Evolving and Lexi was quick enough to turn on her camera to capture it as she heard Clemont gasp next to her.

The sight of Lucario’s Mega Evolution was still one that took Lexi’s breath away and that she could never tire from. “Ready, Lucario?” Korrina asked and it growled back.

“Use Shadow Ball,” Jessie countered as her Pumkaboo moved forwards.

“Lucario, use Bone Rush!” Lucario used the bone to deflect the Shadow Ball and to strike it back at Pumkaboo with a powerful swipe. Team Rocket’s balloon exploded as they disappeared of into the night sky.

“One Attack was all it took.” Lexi’s jaw dropped slightly. “Marvelous.” The scroll of secrets landed safely in Korrina’s hand.

“Korrina and Lucario are so amazing,” Ash responded. “Don’t you think so too, buddy? And we get to Battle them tomorrow! I can hardly wait! All set?” Pikachu was equally as hyped as Ash was.

Korrina held out the scroll. “Here it is. We got your scroll back!”

“Well done. You make me very proud,” Gurkinn replied.

Korrina made her way back to them so that she could hand the scroll to her grandfather. Clemont held his glasses. “That’s the scroll of secrets.”

“What does it say?” Bonnie wondered. “Show us.”

“It must contain so much information about Mega Evolution,” Lexi figured.

“But we’re not allowed to see it, right?” Serena reminded them.

Gurkinn considered it. “Since you managed to get the scroll back to me I guess I can make an exception.”

Ash cheered. “Wow! You mean it?”

Gurkinn unfolded the scroll. “Now. Rule one; early to bed and early to rise. Rule two; eat in moderation even if it’s delicious. Rule three; keep all of your belongings organized and readily available."

“But, sir,” Clemont muttered.

Lexi raised an eyebrow. “This doesn’t have anything on Mega Evolution.”

Raichu sighed. “ _Rai._ ”

"Four,” Gurkinn resumed. “Wash your hands several times a day.”

“Is that really the scroll of secrets?” Serena questioned dubiously.

“You doubt me? It took a lot of effort. I spend countless hours writing this all so that Gym Leaders could be at the peak of perfection.”

Korrina was baffled. “That’s what you wrote?”

Gurkinn nodded. “Profound, right?”

Clemont spread his arms. “So then there is nothing in there about Mega Evolution or your ancestor’s history?”

“Uh. No. Not a single thing.”

Lexi’s jaw dropped as everyone toppled over in disappointment. “I thought he was the Mega Evolution guru.”

Afterwards they returned to the bedroom so that everyone could get some rest for tomorrow. While everyone had their separate beds Lexi was lying in the one furthest against the back wall. Like earlier she still wasn’t able to drift off as she listened to the others their breathing. Even Raichu had fallen asleep this time on a pillow.

Lexi was about to give up and go for a walk or something when someone pushed away her cover and got into her bed. Two arms folded around her as this person placed the cover back over the two of them.

“Clemont, what on earth are you doing?” Lexi whispered as he leaned over her. “We’re going to get caught. Everybody is right there.”

“I could basically hear you tossing and thinking so I decided to assist.” He wasn’t wearing his glasses and had been able to get into her bed. There was a little bit of moonlight that came through the window which showed his face.

“I appreciate that. But what if someone sees us?” Lexi brought up her hands to explore the soft skin and structure of his face.

“I’m only staying here with you until you fall asleep, okay? Besides Bonnie is a heavy sleeper so I’ll be awake way before she sees the daylight.” His breath brushed against her skin.

“Are you sure?” She stroked his cheekbones.

“Yeah. I’m here for you.”

“And also for yourself,” Lexi teased as he closed the gap and kissed her while he still leaned over her, which was new. Lexi wanted to give herself to him entirely as he sucked on her lower lip, but their friends were so close. She just couldn't deny him anything by how he was kissing her like that. It took away all of the oxygen from her brains.

His body was fully pressed against hers and Lexi could get used to the weight of him, and wanted him to stay like that, touching her wherever he could. When their tongues touched Lexi softly whimpered into his mouth, which only encouraged him to keep going. They wanted to experiment more like this together.

She allowed herself to explore the new territory in his mouth with her tongue, which set her inner soul aflame. All of those years that she had dreamed about having Clemont in her bed like that, she had never believed it would be truly happening. Her hands roamed all over his beautiful face, as his hands traveled further down her body and near her thighs and he pressed his body closer against her. Lexi was almost begging him for more.

That was how they continued to lay there in her bed as time passed around them, without barely making any noise so that they wouldn’t accidentally wake their friends, which made this somewhat more exciting. Lexi couldn’t get enough of the way their tongues seemed to have become acquainted and it almost was if they had been doing this for years. That’s how natural it almost was for both of them.

Clemont was the one who was the more reasonable of the two when he slightly pulled back before their hormones and desire would take over control. “You’re only going to make me fall in more in love with you because of your shenanigans, Clemont.”

He smiled breathlessly. “You just are someone who I want to keep experimenting with because my desire for you never wavers. It’s almost impossible to pull away.”

“I didn’t want you to stop. Is that wrong?”

“No, I didn’t want to stop either.” He lay a gentle kiss against her jaw. “But like you said we’re not alone and if anyone finds us like that. I don’t want to consider that.”

Lexi stroked his cheekbones which felt amazing under her fingers. “So you’re back to your own bed?”

Clemont shook his head. “Not until you fall asleep.” He flipped around and lay with his back on the mattress so that Lexi could rest her head on his shoulder and folded her arms around him. “You’re comfortable?”

“I’m always comfortable with you.”

His body shook slightly. “Get some sleep. I love you, Lexi.”

Lexi nuzzled herself closer and closed her eyes. “I love you too, Clemont.”

With him so close against her Lexi felt her entire body relax and ease down as she listened to Clemont’s soft breathing. She was a bit surprised when Clemont seemed to have drifted to sleep before her, which he hadn’t planned. But Lexi was the last person to rouse him when he was sleeping so peacefully and instead tightened her hold on him as she fell asleep herself.

Thankfully Clemont woke up hours later to see that he was still lying in Lexi’s bed and that none of their friends had been aware of his change of bed so he had to be quick. Without his glasses on, which still lay at the other nightstand, he carefully tried to free himself from Lexi’s grip on him without waking her up since she needed all of the hours of sleep that she could get.

He climbed out of bed and stumbled through the dark in the room till he reached his own bed. He lay down before everyone else would wake up and tried to get a few more hours of sleep before the day would start.

It was exceptionally early the following morning when everyone had made their way towards the Gym for the upcoming Battle. Lexi stood at the side with Clemont, Bonnie and Serena. Gurkinn was to be the referee. “The Shalour City Gym Battle between Ash and Korrina will now begin. Each trainer may use three Pokémon. Furthermore only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon.”

“Ash, you can do it!” Serena encouraged.

“Make sure you don’t lose,” Bonnie responded.

“You’ve been training so hard for this. You’ve got it!” Lexi exclaimed.

“Both of you do your best!” Clemont said.

“Gym Leader Korrina. Come forth,” Gurkinn announced.

They heard Korrina’s skates going across the stone ground as she did all sorts of tricks on her way towards them. Lexi surely would’ve fallen had their places been reversed. With a three triple flip Korrina landed gracefully in the middle of the Battlefield.

“So we Battle once again?” Korrina asked excitedly. “Finally!”

“Right!” Ash replied equally as hyped. “I’ve been looking forward to this! I am totally psyched.”

“Me too! I’ll give it my all!”

“Great! And I’ll be doing the same thing!”

“Ash sounds confident,” Clemont observed. “But I wonder if he’s really going to be alright.”

“With this new Battling strategy of his it’s going to be hard to say,” Lexi replied dubiously as Raichu held onto her shoulder.

“Yeah. I do to,” Serena agreed doubtfully.

Bonnie started to cheer. “Go! Go! Go! Go Ash!”

They watched on in anticipation as the Battle was about to begin.


	44. Showdown At The Shalour Gym!

Lexi raised Bonnie onto the outer ledge so that the girl was supported and had a perfect view of the Battlefield below. “I was already hoping you’d do that, Lexi. Just like last time.”

“It’s becoming sort of a habit, isn’t it? I just want you to be able to see the whole Battle, Bonbon.” At that the girl beamed. Raichu was still hanging onto Lexi’s shoulder, and no one was in the others way. Lexi had to admit that she felt rather wholesome when Bonnie snuggled a bit closer against her, just like she always did.

Froakie was sitting next to Bonnie on the ledge with a mix of sadness and disappointment on its face. “You wanted to Battle too, didn’t you Froakie?” Serena noticed and Froakie nodded and then rooted for Ash.

“I can admire you for you’re dealing with it, Froakie. You’ll get your turn during the next Gym Battle,” Lexi reassured.

Raichu nodded. “ _Raichu-Rai-Rai._ ”

Ash adjusted his cap. “Froakie, you worked really hard with me on the rhythmic Battle style. I know. Stay right there and cheer me on in rhythm.” Froakie raised its paws. Ash focused his attention on Korrina. “Now. Let’s get that Battle rhythm going!”

“Battle rhythm mystery,” Korrina replied.

“There is nothing mysterious about it. You saw it.”

Korrina chuckled. “That’s why it’s a mystery.”

“Look out! I’m giving it all I’ve got and soon I’ll win.”

“Alright, Mr. Confidence. Bring it!” She taunted him with her hand.

“Wow. Looks like real rivalry,” Bonnie pointed out.

“I sincerely hope that Ash’s rhythmic Battling style is going to pull through because we still have no idea what Pokémon other than Lucario, Korrina has,” Lexi replied dubiously.

Korrina brought out her first Pokémon, a Mienfoo. Serena checked her Pokédex. “ **Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokémon. Mienfoo’s Battle moves become quicker and more precised with increased concentration.** ”

“Let’s have a great Battle, Mienfoo,” Ash said.

“Ash is having so much fun,” Bonnie replied.

“That’s true, but I wonder how useful that rhythmic Battle style will be,” Clemont responded doubtfully.

“You’re worried that Ash can’t dance, right?” Serena wondered.

“As soon as Ash saw Korrina he stopped trying to perfect his rhythmic Battle style. From that point on you can say Korrina got Ash completely off his game.”

“I’m fearing the same thing. Ash hasn’t really been able to concentrate for a hundred percent to this style,” Lexi agreed and she heard Serena gasp at her statement.

“Hey! Who’s side are you two on anyway!” Bonnie exclaimed.

“Bonnie. The real action in a Gym Battle begins from the very moment a trainer challenges a Gym,” Clemont clarified.

Lexi met his troubled gaze. “I mean if someone understand what that entails, it’s you as a Gym Leader.” Ash brought out his Hawlucha.

“Good luck to both of you,” Serena rooted alongside Froakie.

“Gym Battle begin!” Gurkinn announced.

“Alright then, Ash! Show me what you’ve got,” Korrina challenged.

“Don’t disappoint us, Korrina!” Almost instantly Ash started to clap which looked rather unnatural and awkward if Lexi wasn’t being honest. “Let’s get our Shalour Gym Strategy rolling! One! Two! One! Two!”

By clapping he created a rhythm with his hands to which Hawlucha responded by dancing to it. “Hawlucha is doing it,” Serena exclaimed.

“That’s great. But doesn’t Ash need to dance too?” Bonnie wondered.

“I remember that Tierno used to do it. He was basically grooving around,” Lexi replied, frowning.

Raichu sighed. “ _Rai._ ”

What did surprise everyone was how Pikachu was actually dancing next to Ash. “Would you look at that? Pikachu got Hawlucha’s rhythm,” Clemont pointed out.

“That’s awesome, Hawlucha. Way to go,” Ash praised.

“Yup. There you go with that mysterious rhythm, but now what you’re gonna do with it? High Jump Kick!” Korrina opened the Battle.

“Use your rhythm to dodge it!” As Mienfoo got closer fast it landed a direct hit against Hawlucha and everyone gasped in astonishment at the sight.

“Let’s keep up the pressure! Use Drain Punch, let’s go!”

“Use your rhythm to block!”

Lexi wasn’t certain what Ash was hoping to achieve with relying that much on rhythm to avoid getting hit. It was unlike any of Ash’s previous Battles she’s ever watched. Only this time the opponent was taking advantage of Ash’s wavering strategy by dealing a powerful blow and draining Hawlucha’s energy.

“Hang in there and use Karate Chop!”

“Deflect it with a kick!”

Mienfoo clearly had the upper hand and kicked Hawlucha back across the Battlefield. “Mienfoo got such precise movement’s,” Clemont pointed out.

“It’s obvious that Korrina has trained Mienfoo exceptionally well,” Lexi agreed. “I just hope that Ash will stop relying on this rhythmic Battle style soon and snap out of it.”

“Ah. I can’t watch.” From how they were standing Bonnie was able to bury her head in Clemont’s shoulder, who affectionately petted her hair which was endearing to watch.

“It doesn’t look like Hawlucha can do anything,” Serena frightfully responded.

“That’s mainly because Hawlucha isn’t used to this kind of Battling.”

“Force Palm!” Korrina instructed, which ended in another direct hit. Hawlucha wasn’t able to dodge anything. Pikachu cheered it on as Hawlucha got back to its feet. “So come on and surprise us some more, Ash! We’re ready!”

“Can you still Battle?” Ash asked which Hawlucha confirmed. “Then use Flying Press! Ash was clapping as Hawlucha leaped into the air.

“Mienfoo, use Swift!”

“Not a Fighting Type move! Use rhythm!” Since Hawlucha didn’t know how to dodge with rhythm Mienfoo send it flying onto the ground.

“Come on, Ash! Don’t disappoint us. Let’s wrap it up. Okay, Mienfoo?”

Ash was desperately trying to find a way to break out of this while Bonnie cheered him on and he saw the worried faces of his friends. “Serena was right. I’m not going to win this thing by copying Tierno.” He petted Pikachu’s head. “Thanks, Pikachu. You don’t have to dance anymore. That rhythmic Battle style worked because Tierno was doing it. But we got our own unique rhythm. Dancing maybe Tierno’s style, but it’s not mine! Okay. Let’s do this! We’ll show them our own unique Battling style.” Hawlucha nodded.

“You honestly think you can just change your strategy mid Battle?” Korrina questioned.

“Yeah! Hawlucha knows what to do for sure.”

Korrina scratched her head. “I just don’t get it. You’re not gonna win like that! Let’s wrap this up with High Jump Kick!”

Mienfoo leaped up. “Not yet. Draw it in!” He waited for an opportune time. “Go for it!” As Hawlucha jumped up Mienfoo missed him by an couple of inches and made contact with the ground.

“I guess Ash decided to drop the rhythmic Battle style,” Bonnie observed.

“I’m so thankful he’s snapping out of it,” Lexi uttered gratefully. “It took him way too long to realize the truth.”

”Wow that was a perfect dodge,” Serena said.

“And when a High Jump Kick misses the attacker ends up getting hurt,” Clemont clarified in relief.

“Now Karate Chop! Let’s go!” Ash went on. Since Mienfoo hadn’t gotten up yet it was easier for Hawlucha to strike it back.

“Use Force Palm,” Korrina instructed.

“Use Flying Press!

Mienfoo couldn’t make any contact as Hawlucha dove down with great speed and pressed Mienfoo onto the ground. “Mienfoo is unable to Battle,” Gurkinn announced. “Hawlucha is the winner.” Both Ash and Hawlucha cheered at that first victory.

As did their friends who all had been worried about this rhythmic Battling style. “As soon as Ash started using his own style everything turned around,” Clemont stated impressed.

“That’s because no one other than Ash can master his own style,” Lexi replied, grinning brightly.

“Alright, Ash. You might be ahead for now,” Korrina called back her Mienfoo. “But the next Battle won’t be so easy.” She held out a Pokéball. “Here we go, Ash. Machoke, my second Pokémon.” She threw it with a graceful swirl as Machoke emerged.

Lexi gulped. “That’s definitely not going to be an easy Pokémon to defeat.”

Ash called back his Hawlucha and brought forth his Fletchinder.

Serena cupped her mouth. “Fletchinder, you’ll be great.” And they all cheered them on.

“You can do it, Ash,” Clemont encouraged.

“Alright, Fletchinder. Flame Charge!” Ash opened the second Battle. Fletchinder’s body got covered with flames.

“Machoke. Run and then jump!” Korrina reacted. Machoke was surprisingly fast and dodged over it. “Brick Break! Let’s go!”

Since it had jumped above Fletchinder it send it flying to the ground.

“That’s some power,” Clemont gasped in marvel.

“It didn’t bat an eye.” Lexi bit her cheek.

“Fletchinder, get up! Now,” Ash pleaded and Fletchinder was able to do just that.

“Low Sweep! Go!” Korrina countered. Machoke dealt a powerful kick against Fletchling who got slammed all the way back, but was still able to fly.

“Way to hang in there. Now use Steel Wing!” Fletchinder flew up to create speed as it soared down.

“Here it comes, Machoke!” Machoke spread both its arms and caught it.

“Machoke, stopped it,” Serena gasped.

“Alright, Machoke! Throw it!”

“Razor Wind!” Machoke threw it in the air and Fletchinder twirled around so it could flap with its wings. Since Machoke was a Fighting Type it certainly felt the effect of that.

“Focus Blast!” A bright yellow beam became visible between Machoke’s hands.

“Flame Charge, let’s go!” Fletchinder set its whole body aflame as it charged down with great speed. Machoke waited until Fletchinder was close before it released its Focus Blast. Only Fletchinder struck it instead and delivered a powerful blast.

Machoke remained motionless on the ground. “Machoke is unable to Battle! Fletchinder is the winner!” Gurkinn announced.

Fletchinder landed on Ash’s arm. “And that’s two nothing.” “Alright,” Serena exclaimed.

Bonnie cheered as she raised Dedenne in the air. “Hooray!”

“ _Raichu-Rai-Rai_!” Raichu flapped with her arms.

“That sure is one impressive victory, but Ash isn’t there yet,” Lexi cautiously replied.

Clemont held his glasses. “You know what that means?”

“Lucario.” Lexi released a hollow breath.

“Oh yeah,” Serena realized. “Here we go.”

Korrina had called back her Machoke. “Now my final Pokémon. The star of my team!” She gracefully threw her Pokémon from which Lucario popped out with a groan.

“We’ve been waiting for you, Lucario,” Ash replied excitedly.

“Challenger, will you switch out your Pokémon?” Gurkinn questioned.

“Nope. I’m gonna stick with Fletchinder.”

Clemont had his fist under his chin. “I wonder how Ash will take on Lucario.” Everyone was concentrated on the Battle below.

“I’m sure Ash has thought of something,” Lexi replied, narrowing her eyes. Since Lexi had no access to her hands Bonnie was kind enough to turn on Lexi’s camera for her. “Thanks, Bonbon.” The girl ruffled her pink hair.

“Lucario, go. Unlock the power within! Mega Evolve!” Korrina struck some poses as she pressed her hand on her Key Stone which activated Lucario’s Mega Evolution. The transition from regular Lucario to Mega Lucario was running a lot smoother now.

“It still takes my breath away,” Lexi squealed.

“Just don’t pass out or anything, Lexi,” Serena teased and she made a face back at her.

Ash tipped his cap. “There it is. It Mega Evolved. Let’s do this! Flame Charge!” Fletchinder set its body aflame.

“Lucario, Metal Sound!” The sound waves that came out of it were unbearable as everyone covered their ears. Fletchinder was able to push through it and shoved Lucario back.

“Super effective,” Serena exclaimed.

“That Fire Type move can really pack a punch,” Korrina responded. “But try this on for size. Aura Sphere!” Lexi gulped as a blue light emerged from Lucario’s hands paws and swirled across the field.

“Fletchinder, use Steel Wing to block!” It got that instruction just in time, which took care of the Aura Sphere.

Lucario appeared behind it. “Power-Up Punch!” Since Fletchling hadn’t seen it coming there was no way for it to dodge such a powerful punch and Fletchinder landed beak down in the sand.

“Fletchinder is unable to Battle. Lucario is the winner!” Gurkinn stated.

Ash called back his Fletchinder. “Now it’s two to one, Korrina.”

“It’s been a while since you’ve seen Lucario. The two of us have been training really hard to make sure our hearts are bonded as one ever since we worked with Mabel. Now who will you be using next?”

Ash brought out Hawlucha to pick it up. “Karate Chop, let’s go!”

“Hawlucha, good luck,” Serena encouraged.

“You can do it!” Bonnie cheered.

Froakie suddenly threw its frubbles at something behind them, which made everyone at the balcony turn around to see Team Rocket trying to run passed them. They rushed to block their way. “Oh no. Not you guys again,” Clemont cried.

“Can we ever go through one day without you buffoons?” Lexi sighed tiresomely.

“Team Rocket,” Serena growled.

Bonnie groaned. “Why do you even have to be here?”

“Spoken like a silly twerp,” Jessie responded. “We’re hard at work.”

“Right. So stay out of our way,” James made clear.

Froakie spoke at them, and Meowth translated it. “Froakie says we’re the ones in the way of their work.”

Clemont pointed at them. “There’s no doubt you’re planning to do something shameful.”

“We’re not going to let you pass,” Lexi threatened, feeling bold.

“You’re not interfering with Ash’s Battle,” Serena warned.

Team Rocket brought out their Inkay and Pumkaboo and started with a Psybeam and a Shadow Ball. Froakie jumped in front of them and blocked them with frubbles.

“You’re a wonder, Froakie,” Lexi gasped.

“Froakie, that was great. Chespin I need your help.” Clemont called out Chespin.

“Fennekin, you too.” Serena brought out her Fennekin.

Lexi looked at Raichu. “Will you help too?”

“ _Raichu-Rai-Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu floated in front of her. The three of them stood a much better chance to win this.

“Pin Missile. Go!” Clemont instructed.

“Use Flamethrower!” Serena responded.

“And you use your Psychic,” Lexi said. With her mind Raichu prevented Team Rocket from being able to move, which was perfect for the others their attacks. The combination of Flamethrower and Pin Missile send Team Rocket flying through the roof. “I’m glad that’s over.”

Ash looked up at the balcony at the commotion. “Did something just happen?”

Clemont returned Chespin. “No,” Serena called back. “Nothing at all.”

“No need to worry,” Lexi reassured as they all got back to their places.

“Go get ‘em Hawlucha!” Bonnie encouraged as Raichu and Froakie cheered on the ledge. Bonnie was seated on the ledge by herself now.

Ash focused on the Battle and Lexi was simply thankful that they hadn’t missed much of it due to Team Rocket disturbance. “Flying Press! Go!”

“Lucario, Bone Rush!” Korrina reacted. Lucario met it with two bones and flung Hawlucha back across the field. “Aura Sphere!” This one got released exceptionally fast as it darted closer and it slammed Hawlucha into the outer wall.

“Hawlucha is unable to Battle. Lucario is the winner,” Gurkinn announced.

“Only one Pokémon left,” Lexi bit her lip. As Ash considered his next options Lexi felt how Clemont intertwined their fingers together behind their backs, which send her heart racing. Her scarlet eyes intensely locked with his bright blue ones as she drowned them in. Since everyone was concentrated on the Battle they didn’t see it so Lexi let him. It was such a sweet and kind gesture as Clemont gently rubbed with his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Alright. Let’s show those two everything we’ve learned up to this point. We’ll do it for Hawlucha and Fletchinder. Okay Pikachu I choose you!” Pikachu spurted forwards in a challenging way, raring to go. Raichu rooted for it. “No matter who the opponent is whenever they move they leave an opening. Now keep a sharp eye on Mega Lucario’s movements.”

“We know that Pikachu never defeated Lucario before,” Clemont reminded them doubtfully. “How will Pikachu handle an even more powerful Mega Lucario?”

“I’d like to believe that’s because Pikachu got stronger as well,” Lexi responded, trying to remain optimistic.

Both Lucario and Pikachu were concentrated and neither of them dared to make the first move. They simply stood there without budging an inch.

“Why isn’t anybody moving?” Serena wondered, feeling the tension.

“Because both Pikachu and Lucario know that they can’t afford to lose this round. They’re trying to be extra careful. This is going to be a true Battle of wills,” Clemont clarified.

“I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“Me neither,” Lexi agreed.

“And I’ve never been so nervous.” Bonnie clutched onto Dedenne.

“Alright, Pikachu. Use Quick Attack!” Ash eventually opened the Attack.

“Ash is making his move,” Serena said.

“What about Mega Lucario?” Bonnie shivered.

As Pikachu made its way across the field Lucario continued to stand there. “Alright! Electroball let’s go!” With the combination of two moves Pikachu was potentially dangerous.

When Pikachu was close enough Korrina finally made her move. “Use Bone Rush!” As Pikachu released the Electroball Lucario swung it back with its bones, and it landed in the ceiling.

“Now use Iron Tail.” Since Pikachu was high up it had access to a lot of speed.

“Block it!” What surprised Lexi was how Lucario was able to block it with its aura. “Now kick up!”

With its powerful legs it kicked Pikachu at the ceiling. “Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Let’s go!” This time Lucario didn’t dodge it.

“A Thunderbolt after getting hit?” Korrina was perplexed.

“That’s our unique Battle style.”

“Aura Sphere!”

With the dust cloud covering it Pikachu couldn’t see it coming until it was too late and it landed near Ash. “No, Pikachu.” Lexi felt Clemont squeezing in her hand as Pikachu tried to get up. “Pikachu, can you get up?” Pikachu got to its feet and showed Ash that it was able to continue by releasing a Thunder Attack.

Korrina brushed her knuckles together. “Looking good, Ash and Pikachu.”

“That’s cause I’m gonna win that Badge.”

“Lucario, Metal Sound.”

Pikachu folded its ears. “Pikachu, use Thunderbolt to wipe out that Metal Sound!” It took care of the attack, which made Pikachu able to move again.

“Some power play. Aura Sphere!”

“If Pikachu gets hit after that Metal Sound,” Clemont fearfully said.

“I don’t want to consider that,” Lexi uttered, squeezing harder.

Ash on the other hand remained collected. “Pikachu use Iron Tail and knock down that Aura Sphere!” Pikachu leaped up high to strike it with its tail.

“Look at that!” Bonnie exclaimed.

“What was it” Serena wondered.

“Remember from the Cyllage Gym? Draco Meteor Climb,” Clemont reminded them.

Lexi clicked with her tongue. “So he used the same technique to deal with Aura Sphere. That’s mind blowing.”

“How is that even possible? Jump Lucario! Use Bone Rush!”

“Iron Tail let’s go!”

The two met in mid-air and forcefully tried to push through the others attack. It certainly removed all power from both attacks as Lucario and Pikachu landed on the ground with a dust cloud gathered around them. When the dust cleared Pikachu and Lucario were still raring to go.

“They’re both standing,” Serena said.

“I surely wasn’t expecting that outcome,” Lexi uttered.

“That’s incredible. Lucario took the hit from Iron Tail before it reached full speed. And doing that kept the damage it took to a minimum,” Clemont clarified impressed.

“Ash and Pikachu. You’re amazing,” Korrina praised. “Using our move like a springboard to make a super high jump.”

“I thought that would be enough to wrap this up. You’re a tough one, Korrina,” Ash responded.

Korrina adjusted her gloves. “But it is almost time to wrap this up! Use Power-Up Punch!”

“Go on, Pikachu. Iron Tail!” The two met each other again and blocked their attacks. “Electroball!”

“Aura Sphere! Go!”

They got exceptionally close to another. “Finish this with Thunderbolt!”

Since Lucario was still recovering from that Electroball it wasn’t paying attention to Pikachu’s Thunderbolt. There was a dark smoke cloud that covered the field as everyone waited in anticipation for it to clear. When it did Lucario lay motionless on the ground and changed back to its regular self.

Gurkinn nodded. “Lucario is unable to Battle. Pikachu wins! Which means the match goes to Ash the challenger!”

Everyone rushed towards the field as Froakie jumped onto Ash his head. “Congratulations, Ash and Pikachu,” Serena exclaimed cheerfully.

“That was the most exciting Battle ever,” Bonnie said.

“Definitely. You and Pikachu surely gave it your all. Congratulations, Ash.” Lexi beamed.

“And once again you managed to surprise me,” Clemont replied in awe.

“Well. You can thank Pikachu for that,” Ash responded.

Korrina skated over to them. “Ash. This proofs your victory at the Shalour Gym.” She held out the Badge. “The Rumble Badge. Congrats.”

Ash took it from her. “Thanks a lot, Korrina.” He then struck his usual pose. “Alright! I just won the Rumble Badge!” He placed it into the badge case, next to the other two Badges he currently had in his possession.

As everyone headed outside it was time to part. The sky was already colored in a hue of orange and soft pink. “And now it’s onto Badge number four,” Clemont said.

“Right,” Ash agreed.

“So where do you plan on going next?” Korrina questioned.

“Uh. Not sure.”

“Coumarine City is the closest city from here,” Gurkinn responded.

Serena looked it up at her guidebook and Lexi peered over her shoulder. “Wow! Coumarine City has got a monorail!”

“That sounds promising!” Lexi grinned.

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai!_ ” Raichu’s blue eyes widened.

Bonnie cheered. “Yeay! I wanna ride!”

“The Gym Leader there is quite a thorny opponent,” Gurkinn said mysteriously.

“Yeah, but if anybody can handle it that will be Ash,” Korrina replied optimistically.

Ash nodded and laughed as he looked at his friends. “Then it’s of to Coumarine City.”

“Ash, I promise I’m gonna make the Shalour Gym even more passionate than it is now.” Korrina extended her hand. “You make sure you come back soon.”

Ash accepted her fist bump. “Yeah. I will!”

Meanwhile Lucario and Pikachu did the same thing.


	45. Splitting Heirs!

Lexi let out a deep gleeful giggle as Clemont took her with him deeper into the woods. They came to a halt when there was enough distance between them and the encampment where their friends were. “Clemont, you were supposed to help me with gathering berries.”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?” He flashed a toothy grin.

“I’m not exactly sure what is that you’re doing, but I see no berries.”

“Hmm. That might be because I have something important to do first.” He sat down on the ground with his back against a tree as she ended in his lap above him.

“So that’s your mischievous plan? Getting to make out?” Her hands went into his golden locks.

“Well. I don’t think you’re opposing to it.” His arms went around her as he kissed her passionately and she forgot her resolve. All she could focus on was the way his mouth moved sensationally over hers. And who was she to deny herself this?

Since she was above him she had the opportunity to take control for the first time. She’d been wanting to do that for forever. Lexi’s tongue asked for entrance which Clemont gladly provided, which made her feel powerful. He moaned softly into her mouth, which made her want to do it again. She was still exploring the territory of his mouth as he did the same with hers.

This whole dance that their tongues did together was something that they were slowly getting better at the more they practiced. No one said a word, and all they heard were their unified laboured breaths. In the end it was Lexi who slightly pulled back due to a lack of oxygen on both their ends.

“You have no idea how badly I want to go further with you,” she admitted softly.

Clemont rested his forehead against hers. “You’re not the only one with that desire, Lexi. Every inch of my body is reacting to you, especially now, and wants you to continue. But it’s too soon and not the right time.”

She gently threaded her fingers through his hair. “We’ll just have to be patient and enjoy the time that we do get to spend together.” His lips were swollen from making out which made her grin. “The others are going to notice immediately what we’ve been up to if we return like this.”

“But you’re forgetting that we still have to find some berries first, Lexi. So we have some time.” He lay a loving kiss against her mouth. “No one will know.”

“If we’re careful.” Lexi winked cheekily. “Come on, babe. We’ve got some berries to pick and I don’t want to explain to the others where we’ve been.”

He let out a laugh as she helped him onto his feet and he assisted her with the gathering of the berries which she was going to use for making Pokémon food for all of their Pokémon. By the time they made it back to the encampment their friends didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary about them.

Clemont went to make lunch for all while Lexi prepared the Pokémon food with the help of Marill, Vivillon, Hoothoot and Raichu who handed her whichever berry she required.

Lexi had given all of their Pokémon a bowl on the ground as Clemont had given everyone else a bowl of soup on the table. It was then that a trainer named Blake and his Meowstic joined them for dinner, so Lexi gave his Meowstic an extra bowl at which it gratefully started to munch. She herself had a seat on the other end of the table as Ash started a friendly conversation with Blake.

“Right. So your house is really close to this forest, huh?”

Blake shrugged. “Yeah. I’ve been out on a journey for about a year doing some training and when I smelled all of your delicious food I figured it was coming from my house. It will be good to get back home.” His stomach grumbled so Blake scratched the back of his head.

That was when Clemont gave him another bowl. “I’ve made lots. So dig in. Have as much as you like.”

“Man. That looks delicious.”

“Trust me when I say that food doesn’t get any better than this,” Lexi assured which earned a bright grin from Clemont.

“By the way I wanted to ask you about your Pokémon.” Ash eyed the Meowstic who was contently munching on its food.

“It’s a Meowstic,” Blake clarified.

“I can’t believe how pretty Meowstic’s coat is,” Bonnie pointed out.

Lexi took another bite from the stew. “And it’s a male too. How nice.”

“It’s beautiful.” Serena brought out her Pokédex. “ ** _ **Meowstic, the Constraint Pokémon. When faced with trouble, Meowstic will raise its ears and create enough Psychic power to demolish a ten-ton truck. Its appearance varies, depending on gender.**_** ”

“Wow. So male and female Meowstic look different,” Ash realized.

“I totally want to catch one someday.”

Clemont observed Blake as he ate. “How do you like it?”

“It’s really delicious,” Blake answered cheerfully.

Ash held out his empty bowl to Clemont. “Do you think I can have some more?”

Clemont got up. “Sure thing. You can have as much as you like.” He went towards the stove refill the bowl, but halted when he noticed that Bonnie wasn’t eating. “Bonnie. You need to eat those veggies, please.”

“But I don’t like these veggies at all,” Bonnie whined.

“But veggies are exceptionally nutritious. You won’t grow up to become a first raid trainer if you don’t eat them now.”

“He’s right, Bonnie. This is an age where it’s the most important where you eat rich food in order to get strength which you’ll need later on,” Lexi clarified.

Bonnie turned away. “Yeah. But you know there are veggies you don’t eat cause you don’t like them, Clemont.”

Clemont scratched the back of his head. “Well. That’s different.” His gaze met Lexi's who said nothing, but mainly winked.

“Wait a minute,” Ash intervened, cackling. “You really don’t like veggies?”

“Of course Clemont loves veggies, right?” Serena pressured amusingly.

“That’s irrelevant.” Clemont focused his attention on Bonnie. “You finish everything on your plate, Bonnie.” The girl huffed at that.

“He’s only trying to take good care of you,” Blake replied.

“Yeah, but the closer they are the more they fight. Isn’t that the old saying?” Serena questioned playfully.

“I believe so. That’s siblings for you.” Lexi smiled.

At that mention Blake’s face turned grim. “I guess so.”

Lexi had given everyone a cup of tea to go with their meal as the conversation continued with a more peaceful subject. She sat down on the ground with their Pokémon to spend some time with Marill, Hoothoot and Vivillon as everyone continued with talking.

“Of course it’s not true,” Clemont said.

“Of course it is true. Right, Bonnie?” Serena questioned. When there came no reaction she got puzzled. “Bonnie? Where did Bonnie go?”

That alarmed everyone who only now got aware that Bonnie wasn’t where she was supposed to be. “She was only here a minute ago,” Lexi pointed out, frowning heavily.

“Chespin is gone too,” Ash said.

Clemont was rather defeated. “It’s the veggies. She must’ve run off because she didn’t want to eat them.

Lexi placed a hand on his lower arm. "That’s rather out of character for her, Clemont. I know she can get upset when it comes to eating veggies, but she has never ran away before.

“That’s bad.” Blake got up. “Getting lost in this forest could be a really dangerous thing. There are pawns and cliffs everywhere and wild Beedrill nest too.”

Lexi saw Clemont’s eyes widen in horror as he processed that. “We’ll find her and bring her back. Okay?” At which he nodded. Lexi let her Hoothoot and Vivillon scout the area for any sign of Bonnie as they all searched by foot.

Since Blake was familiar with this forest he was able to lead them through it without getting lost. Hoothoot and Vivillon returned and called for their attention as they led them towards a nearby clearing. Lexi could hear Beedrill’s buzzing angrily because of something.

“Use Energy Ball!” Blake instructed his Meowstic and the Energy Ball made the swarm of Beedrill that had been cornering people scatter away. As the smoke cleared Lexi saw that it was no one else than Bonnie that stood there with another trainer and his Meowstic.

“Bonnie!” Clemont exclaimed frantically as they got closer.

“There you are,” Ash said.

“Are you alright?” Serena asked worriedly.

“Did you get hurt, Bonbon?” Lexi questioned as she stopped in front of her.

“Yeah. I guess I’m okay,” Bonnie replied unsure, holding Chespin.

“What about Chespin?” Clemont asked.

“ _Chespin,_ ” Chespin reassured.

Blake stepped forward. “Just like my brother. Having trouble fighting Pokémon."

“Wow the two of you are brothers?” Ash asked baffled.

“I wouldn’t have guessed that,” Lexi uttered as Hoothoot and Vivillon landed on her shoulders.

“Saving these two was my first priority. I was going to chase the Beedrill away _after_ that,” the brother responded.

“So you’re saying my help didn’t do anything to help?” Blake grew agitated and scowled. “I’m sorry for getting in your way.”

“That’s not what I meant. It’s just that.” He lowered his eyes.

Serena leaned closer to Lexi and Ash. “I get the feelings these two don’t get along.”

“Even though they’re brothers,” Ash muttered.

“We don’t know what transpired before that,” Lexi quietly whispered back. “They might have fought before they separated or something. I have no siblings of my own so I can’t really relate to it. Although Bonnie does count.” As she mentioned Bonnie Lexi’s gaze shifted to the girl who was to receive a scolding from Clemont.

“How many times do I have to tell you? Don’t go of alone?!” Clemont’s voice was raised and elevated, but Lexi could tell that Clemont’s concern came from a generous place.

“But the thing is,” Bonnie muttered quietly.

“Wait a minute. Maybe there’s an explanation for this,” Serena chimed in.

“Doesn’t matter. If something had happened to her,” Clemont snapped back.

“Let’s drop it,” Ash pleaded. “Bonnie and Chespin are okay and that’s the thing that really matters.”

“Bonnie is well aware that she’s not allowed to run off on her own, Clemont,” Lexi tried to pasture it. “She must’ve had a reason.”

Clemont turned to Blake’s brother and bowed gratefully. “Thank you for saving my sister.”

“Of course. First things first. I think we should treat her injuries,” he offered. Bonnie’s knees had gotten scraped. “Our house is close by we could treat you there.”

“Thanks very much,” Serena replied.

“That’s incredibly kind,” Lexi said as she called back her Pokémon, except Raichu and let Hoothoot sleep in her backpack.

Clemont knelt in front of Bonnie. “How are you feeling, Bonnie?” Instead of providing an answer she huffed in annoyance and turned her head away from him. “But, Bonnie.” Bonnie didn’t want to indulge further and instead went after Blake’s brother Heath.

Clemont’s gaze met Lexi's as she pulled him up. “She’s just mad right now because she’s not used to you scolding her. She’ll find out that you care for her and mean well soon. Don’t beat yourself up too much. Please?”

“I’ll try. Thanks, Lexi.” He hugged her briefly as they followed the others.

Blake and Heath brought them to an estate which was just beyond the edge of the forest. Lexi’s jaw dropped slightly as took in the size of this building and property where a hundred people could easily live at.

“This is your house,” Ash gasped as they stood in front of the gate.

“It’s pretty modest,” Lexi teased, hearing Serena chuckle.

“Right,” Blake answered.

“Are you sure we’re not intruding?” Serena asked unsure.

“Not at all.”

Lexi noticed the hearts in Chespin’s eyes as it lovingly gazed at the female Meowstic. She petted Chespin’s head. “You’re adorable.”

Heath pushed open the front door. “We’re back!”

As they stepped inside Lexi studied the vast and rich interior that matched the expensive exterior and she was thankful she didn’t live at a place like this where she would be too terrified to sneeze in case the antique would break. She could also totally lose her way in a maze like this.

A woman came from the left. “It’s my Blake. And my Heath.” She approached them and hugged them. “What a relief. Thank goodness you’re both alright.”

“We’re fine, mom,” Heath affirmed.

“Good to be home,” Blake responded

“Since you’ve been on the road you’ve hardly ever called your mother. I’ve been so worried,” their mother said.

“I’m sorry, mom,” Heath apologized.

“But as you can see we’re doing great,” Blake assured.

Their mother did smile when she got aware of all of the people inside her hallway. “And look here. I see that you brought several guests with you.”

“Right.” Heath gestured to Bonnie. “She’s injured so I invited them all back so that we can treat her.” Bonnie lowered her head.

“Oh, that’s terrible. Hold on and I’ll get the first aid kid.” The mother went to another room to grab the first aid kid and motioned for Bonnie to sit down so that she could tend her scraped knee. “There. All set.”

“Thank you,” Bonnie replied.

“Bonnie, does it hurt?” Heath questioned.

Bonnie got up. “No.”

Clemont bowed. “Thank you for taking such good care of my sister.” His gaze met Bonnie’s who stuck out her tongue to him.

“Now, Bonbon. That’s not very nice,” Lexi chided, even though she had no place to do so since Bonnie wasn’t officially her family. She did feel that bond with the girl who she had been looking after ever since Bonnie was born.

“My sons used to play all day. They were always outdoors having lots of adventures and getting scratched up,” their mother said.

“Mom, come on,” Blake pleaded. “That was a long time ago.” As they talked Lexi observed Clemont who was basically keeping a concerned eye on Bonnie since he was upset with how things were between them now. Lexi could only hope he wasn’t holding himself responsible.

From the door adjacent to them came another man who Lexi could only assume was Heath and Blake’s dad. He closed the door. “Hi there. I’m so glad you finally decided to come back home. You seemed to have matured a bit.”

“Hi there, dad,” Heath greeted.

“Of course we’ve grown,” Blake responded. “Yup. We’ve been training on our journey for a year now. I’m not the same as I was. Don’t you think so, Meowstic?” His Meowstic nodded.

“And I worked as hard as I possibly could this whole year too.”

The dad didn’t show much emotion. “Alright. I think the moment has come for you to take part in what has been a family tradition for generations; a trial.”

Everyone gasped at the father’s decision. “What does that mean?” Ash questioned.

“There comes a time when our family must decide who will inherit our house and property. In order to do that we conduct a sort of trial.”

“So that means,” Ash started.

“That’s my brother and me,” Blake finished.

“So you want them to have a competition for the house?” Lexi was baffled. Raichu played with Chespin on the carpet.

“Correct,” the dad confirmed. “I’m sure you learned a lot during your travels so lets see how strong you’ve both become.”

Blake seemed have become hyped. “Alright! I’ve been waiting for this. No matter what the test I’ll win it.”

“I have no intention of losing,” Heath made clear.

Lexi exhaled. “Ah. Sibling rivalry. How quaint.”

"Now the heir will be chosen by a method that’s been passed down from generation to generation,” the dad confirmed.

“That sounds like a long time,” Bonnie said.

“I wonder what kind of method he’s talking about?” Serena questioned.

“The method? We will have a treasure hunt,” the dad stated.

“Have a treasure hunt?” Ash asked puzzled.

“Now I have hidden the treasure somewhere on the property. He who will be my successor must find it.”

Blake clenched his fists. “Yes! It doesn't matter what the treasure is cause I’m gonna find it first.”

“I realize the search area is rather big. Therefore you’ll both be permitted an assistant.

“An assistant?” Blake repeated. “I’d like Ash. Would you help me out please?”

“Huh? Really? I’m happy to help any way I can,” Ash responded.

Bonnie looked up at Heath. “In that case then I want to help Heath. After all he saved me. It’s the least I can do. Will you help us too, Serena and Lexi?”

“You want me?” Serena questioned puzzled.

Bonnie glared at her brother. “And my big brother can help Blake with Ash.” She turned her head away as she huffed.

Lexi stepped forwards. “I’m aware that the number for these groups is uneven so I’ll pass my participation. I just want to tag along with Bonnie to make sure she’s doing okay without assisting anyone.”

“That seems fair,” the dad responded.

Lexi smiled meekly as Bonnie briefly hugged her. Lexi did notice the gloom expression on Clemont’s face.

“Okay. We’ll split into two teams,” Ash suggested.

“Sounds good,” Serena responded.

Bonnie grabbed Heath’s hand which was rather odd. “Let’s win. Okay, Heath?”

“Right,” Heath agreed. Bonnie didn’t hesitate to blow a raspberry at Clemont.

“And when you finally locate the treasure then you will bring it back to me,” the dad explained. “If it truly is the treasure the test will end right then and there.”

The groups started to split and run in separate directions. Chespin wanted to follow Heath’s female Meowstic who happened to be with the other team. “Chespin, no this way,” Clemont told it.

Lexi gestured for Chespin to go to Clemont as it considered its options. When it was just the two of them in this hallway she dared to speak as she laid her eyes on him. “Hey, Clemont. I’ll go keep an eye on Bonnie, okay? I feel like that’s all that I can do now since I’m not participating. I can tell by the hurt and concern in your eyes that you resent and dislike how things are between you and Bonnie now. I love Bonnie like she’s my own sister which is why I want you get through this. But it will not last, okay? This isn’t permanent.”

He licked his lips as he met her gaze. “I wish it was different. I know Bonnie is my sibling and we tend to get into argument from time to time, and they do always get resolved. I just can’t stand being in one.”

“It’s written all over you beautiful face. You don’t have to worry about Bonnie. She’ll be fine. Take care. I’ll see you later.”

Clemont chastely kissed her on the lips. “I cannot thank you enough, Lexi. You take care too. Okay?” She nodded as he turned around. Lexi stared down at Chespin who was still hesitating about which way to go. “Come on, Chespin. Lexi will snuggle with you later if you’re good.”

“Oh, that’s a promise,” Lexi guaranteed, winking. “You go be good. Bye bye.” Basically since Lexi and Clemont started dating she also spend more of her time with Chespin who had ended up snuggling against Lexi if it was given the chance.

“ _Chespin. Ches!_ ” With that he ran after Clemont in the other direction.

“You coming, Raichu?”

“ _Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu got up from the carpet and floated after Lexi as they went in the opposite way.

Lexi caught up with the others who were only a bit further ahead. Since no one had any clue what this treasure entailed they were searching in every vase, cupboard or closet. Lexi was standing a bit to the side as she watched them work these rooms.

“Wow, this is such a pretty room,” Bonnie stated as they entered a bedroom.

“I’ll go and search the room next door.” Serena stepped through the threshold.

This room alone had to be half the size of Lexi's home and she pitied the cleaners who what to tend to it all. “I’m so glad that the lab isn’t as big.”

“ _Raichu-Rai-Rai_.” Raichu marveled as she stuck her head into a pot.

"Raichu, no you’ll get stuck. Please be careful.” Lexi dove after Raichu to pull her out before she would get stuck. “You’re such a precious muffin, Raichu. I love you.”

“ _Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu twirled around in Lexi’s arms so that she could nuzzle against her neck, and Lexi could pet her head. It was a soothing experience for both of them.

Bonnie pointed at something. “Look. Is that it?”

Heath had a dubious expression on his face. “Huh? I didn’t hear what you said.”

“Hey, Heath. Is something the matter?”

“Uhm. It’s nothing.”

Bonnie pointed at her forehead. “You were frowning.” Since Lexi was standing at the threshold she pretended as if she wasn’t paying attention to them and chose to be quiet as this conversation proceeded. “Your forehead got all scratchy right here. I’ve seen that before. Clemont does it when he’s thinking. His forehead gets all smudged and wrinkly.” She realized what she had said and covered her mouth as she blushed. Lexi simply thought it was incredibly sweet because it showed how much Bonnie cared about Clemont.

“You really care about your brother a lot, don’t you?” Heath smiled.

Bonnie spun around. “Oh no, I don’t. He always nags me and gets mad! Know what. I wish _you_ were my brother instead.” For a second Lexi wondered if she should interfere, but she was under the impression that Bonnie had to learn about how much Clemont meant to her herself. It wasn’t up to her to bud into that

“I feel the same way too. Blake doesn’t like me very much either.”

“Do you guys fight?”

“Yeah. We do. I worry about him so I’m always giving him advice which he doesn’t like. It’s not like purposely want to pick a fight or anything.”

“Okay. Does that mean you’re saying you’re not mad at Blake?”

"Of course I’m not mad. He’s my precious _little_ brother,” Heath clarified. Lexi realized that Heath’s words might just be exactly what Bonnie needed to see the light.

“So what about the treasure hunt?”

"I don’t want to fight with my brother, but Blake won’t like it if I end up losing on purpose. I’m going to take him on fair and square.”

“Okay. I see.” Bonnie cast her eyes downwards.

As Heath searched into another room Lexi chose that opportunity to fold her arms around Bonnie who buried her head into her middle. “Bonbon. You know that I love you and that you and your brother are exceptionally dear to me. You two are siblings so you’re bound to disagree with each other from time to time. Clemont means well because he loves you and is looking out for you. That’s what big brothers do. I have no siblings of my own so I’ve always seen you as my little sister too and I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if anything were to happen to you. Just try to put yourself in Clemont’s shoes for a moment. It will help you understand his reasoning. Can you do that for me? Please?”

“I’ll do my best, Lexi. I love you too.” As Bonnie pulled back Lexi affectionately kissed the tip of the girls golden hair.

Hours had gone by until everyone returned to the hallway and had gathered all of the treasures that they had found on the table so that the dad could examine them. “None of these are the treasure,” he stated.

Ash gasped. “I don’t get it.”

‘We already searched the entire house,” Serena responded, puzzled.

“So lets see. I guess I have to give you a hint.” The dad sat on a comforter. “The treasure is currently _not_ inside the house.”

“So that means that it has be somewhere outside,” Ash figured.

Bonnie whimpered. “That’s why we couldn’t find it.”

“Thankfully the estate itself isn’t so big,” Lexi uttered dryly. Raichu sighed as she made herself comfortable in Lexi’s arms.

“Think about this and remember; the treasure has something to do with the both of you,” the dad reminded them mysteriously without actually providing an answer.

The groups split up again. Since they now had a vague direction to go in Hearth led them through the vast garden with a rapid pace. He told them a story about how he and Blake had found rare flowers which they had given to their parents. “We made mom and dad really happy that day. It’s gotta be those flowers.”

“It might be the only item on this properly that holds any value to all of you,” Lexi agreed as they kept running.

As they passed the hill they saw Ash, Blake and Clemont heading in the same direction. “Hey there, Blake,” Heath said. “You remembered too?”

“Yeah. This is where I thought they would be,” Blake responded. Lexi sincerely hoped that at the end of this treasure hunt these two would resolve the festering wound between them. Only they could heal it.

Heath turned his head. “You mean the flowers?” He looked at a tree which grew on the shore of a lake with white flowers blooming in the branches. “They’re in bloom. I’m surprised you remembered.” Lexi saw Clemont and Bonnie locking gazes, but the girl turned her head. Only this time she was gentle so Lexi placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You too.”

“Those flowers are the treasure?” Ash wondered.

“Well. It has memories for both Blake and Heath,” Lexi replied thoughtfully.

“Knowing dad. Yes,” Heath agreed.

Their conversation halted when the ground shook due to a heavy impression of someone or something. Aghast they spun around to see a Exploud emerging from the bushes, with a bitter expression on his face.

“Hey, what’s that?” Serena cried.

“An Exploud!” Lexi exclaimed in horror. “What’s it doing here?”

It released a sort of sound wave which made everyone cover their ears because it was aggressively drilling into their eardrums. “It’s using Hyper Voice!” Ash shouted over the sound.

It stopped as it took a few steps forward to the Meowstic's. Chespin jumped in front of the female Meowstic to protect her. “Alright, Chespin. Pin Missile,” Clemont said.

The force of the attack made Exploud topple backwards but it got back up and it still seemed enraged. “Pikachu, lets chase it away,” Ash suggested.

“You could help too, Raichu,” Lexi said.

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai-Rai._ ”

“Hold on.” Heath stepped in front of them.

“We’ll do it,” Blake insisted. “Ready, Heath?”

“Yeah. All set. Meowstic, use Scratch.”

”Meowstic, use Scratch too.” The two Meowstic’s were in sync as they charged at Exploud and scratched it all over its body. Exploud came back at them with a bite with its powerful jaws. “Scratch once more.”

The male Meowstic couldn’t get close enough to make contact and Exploud used a punch to send it scampering across the grass. Exploud was about to decent down onto it with a foot.

“Protect,” Heath instructed. It prevented Exploud from getting closer to the other Meowstic as it landed on the other side of the field. “Blake, don’t be so hasty.

“Right,” Blake responded. “I’ll be careful.” There was no bickering between them as they worked together in harmony.

“Then you’ve got the attack.” Exploud made its way towards them. “Meowstic, use Psychic.

“Use Energy Ball.”

The first Meowstic lifted Exploud in the air with its Psychic so that the other could attack. Not one only did Blake and Heath cooperate perfectly. Their Pokémon did as well.

“Awesome,” Ash exclaimed when the smoke cleared.

Bonnie cheered. “Yey! Yey! Yey!”

“Wow. Just like brothers. Great coordination,” Serena stated.

“The two of you are going to be alright. Mark my word,” Lexi said.

The others went to Exploud which was lying motionless on the ground. As they got closer it twitched and got up, and made its way towards Bonnie. “Bonnie!” Clemont cried as he stepped in front of her to protect her.

“Be careful!” Lexi warned.

Exploud stopped moving. “Enough!” a voice said. Exploud turned around and approached the man behind it which turned out to be Blake and Heath’s dad who stood there with their mom.

“But how?” Ash questioned.

“That makes no sense,” Lexi uttered perplexed as Raichu floated onto her shoulder.

“Very well done. Thanks a lot, Exploud.” Their dad called back the Exploud.

“What’s going on?” Heath wanted to know.

“I don’t understand what just happened,” Blake responded. “Does that mean that Exploud is your Pokémon, dad?”

“That’s right. I instructed Exploud to wait for you two here,” their dad clarified.

“Why would you do something like that?” Ash questioned. Lexi noticed that after the Exploud ordeal that Bonnie was still clutching onto Clemont, which told her that these would get through it.

“Because I truly wanted both my sons to remember back to the times you Battled as a team. Shoulder to shoulder.”

Blake and Heath exchanged a look with another in understanding at those memories they shared. They started to laugh contently as they started to reminisce of the older days.

Their dad placed his hands on both their shoulders. “The true treasure is to be found within your hearts. I want you both to remember this.”

“I know I made you worry. Sorry,” Blake said.

He chuckled. “Sorry? There’s no need to regret now that you’re home.” He appeared to be more chipper now that the Blake and Heath had discovered the truth.

“It’s so great that those made up,” Ash said in relief.

“I feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.” Lexi beamed. “What do you think, Raichu?”

“ _Rai-Rai._ ” She wrapped her arms around her neck.

Serena looked behind them at Bonnie and Clemont. “So what about the two of you?”

Lexi had known Clemont and Bonnie for the largest part of her life and she had seen them going through ups and downs in their relationship, but they always reemerged to the surface together. That’s why she hadn’t worried about them since their first argument happened earlier today because this was something that they had to do as brother and sister so she watched them with a hopeful heart.

Bonnie let go of Clemont as they looked at each other, unsure how to proceed. Clemont was the one who took the lead. “I know I’m not the most dependable brother, but there will never be a moment when I stop caring about you.” He scratched the back of his head. “Believe it or not that’s why I nag you from time to time.”

Bonnie shook her head. “Clemont, I’m sorry too. I should’ve told you before I left. I’ll even eat every one of my veggies. So will you always be my big brother?”

“I’m your brother forever. You’re my little sister and I love you.” The awkward tension seemed to have been lifted as they chuckled simultaneously.

“Oh. Oh. Lexi is crying,” Serena pointed out with a smirk.

“I am?” Lexi rubbed the tears from her cheek as Raichu assisted with her other paw. “I didn’t realize I was doing that. I simply got overwhelmed I guess. It’s just so wholesome.”

Bonnie looked up at Lexi with her big blue eyes as she tugged on her shirt. “Will you always be my big sister, Lexi?”

Lexi beamed. “If you don’t know the answer to that by know, Bonbon. Of course. You’re stuck with me.” She ruffled the girls golden hair.

Chespin had found the courage to present a bouquet of white wild flowers it had picked himself to the female Meowstic. As it got closer to her she walked passed him and towards the other Meowstic, whose paws she held with hers. Chespin had a lovelorn expression on its face.

“Uh. Those Meowstic are,” Serena started.

“You see they haven’t seen each other since Blake and I went our separate ways,” Heath clarified. “They’ve always been very close.”

“Meowstic from now one you two will always be together,” Blake promised.

Lexi could almost hear Chespin’s heart breaking as it dropped its flowers.

“Come on, Chespin. Cheer up,” Serena pleaded lightheartedly. “I’ll bake you some Poké Puffs. You’ll find true love some day soon.

Everyone laughed as Chespin leaped into Lexi’s arms so that she could console it. “Awh, you poor little thing.”

When it was time for them to depart the sun was already setting. Blake and Heath had brought them to the outer gate. “Thanks. Take care of yourselves on your journey,” Heath said.

“Be sure to come back again sometime,” Blake said.

Ash nodded. “You bet. And thanks to both of you.”

“What you did was incredibly nice. Take good care,” Lexi responded. Her gaze was focused on Bonnie and Clemont who was actually holding hands which she thought was incredibly endearing.

“Take care of each other,” Clemont said.

“Bye bye then,” Serena waved.

“I’m glad you’re a team again.” While still holding Clemont’s hand Bonnie followed their friends onto the next village.


	46. The Clumsy Crier Quiets The Chaos!

On their way to Coumarine they stopped at the local Pokémon Center. They stepped into the lobby and found no one to be inside. "Hello there,” Ash greeted since it was only them.

Lexi was about to make a beeline towards the phones to call her dad when a Wigglytuff came from the other side. It lost its balance on the slippery floor and tumbled backwards, causing a crate filled with Pokéballs to get scattered across the lobby.

”Oh no, Wigglytuff.”

“Are you alright?” Lexi leaned over it in concern.

“Are you okay after that fall?” Ash helped it back up, and Wigglytuff seemed grateful for the assistance. They picked up the scattered Pokéballs. Wigglytuff was about to help them it slipped over a Pokéball and tumbled onto the ground.

“Not again.”

“Are you alright?” Bonnie questioned.

“You sure have some bad luck.” Lexi and Raichu were helping it up when Nurse Joy came running down the hall.

“Wigglytuff, you’ve taken another nasty fall. I wish you’d be more careful. See Wigglytuff just started here.”

“So this is brand new for you?” Serena figured.

Raichu patted Wigglytuff’s shoulder. “Please, don’t worry. You’ll get used to it in no time,” Nurse Joy assured.

There was the sound of a siren coming closer which spurted everyone into action as they went outside. An ambulance pulled over at the entrance. The back door swung open. And Nurse Joy sprung forward. “What happened?”

Two Pokémon which were in a rough shape were placed upon a stretcher. “It’s a Linoone and a Bidoof too,” Bonnie said in horror.

“They don’t look to be in good shape,” Lexi gulped fearfully.

“What’s wrong?” Ash questioned.

Nurse Joy turned her head. “Don’t worry. They’ll be alright. Okay I’ll go ahead and treat Bidoof. Wigglytuff will you please take care of Linoone?”

“ _Tuff.”_ Wigglytuff put on foot onto the step of the ambulance and hit the ground.

“Oh no. There’s no need to be in a rush.” Nurse Joy helped it up.

“Is there any way I can help out?” Serena offered.

“I’d like to be of any assistance too,” Lexi replied.

“Yeah, me too,” Bonnie added.

The three of them together with Wigglytuff took the stretcher with Linoone into the Pokémon Center, leaving the others to care for Bidoof. Even though it was Wigglytuff’s first day it knew where to take Linoone. As they were about to return to the lobby they passed Nurse Joy who was pushing a Pumkaboo on a stretcher, which must’ve just arrived.

She had a gander at Clemont who entered the lobby by pushing another stretcher with his Aipom Arm. “You’ll be just fine,” he nicely encouraged it.

“Clemont! Look at out!” Serena warned since he wasn’t paying attention.

Nor did Wigglytuff and the two stretchers bumped into each other. The Meowth on Clemont’s stretcher got swung into the air and Wigglytuff made an attempt to grab it, but only knocked it towards the other side of the lobby.

"What happened?” Clemont painfully rubbed his back. Raichu was to help Wigglytuff back up while Lexi carefully assisted Clemont.

“You didn’t hurt yourself did you, babe?” she asked that last part quieter cause they weren’t alone.

He smiled weakly. “No. It’s okay. It’s more the shock I guess.”

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu petted Wigglytuff who had a solemn expression in its eyes.

“Is everybody alright?” Serena asked.

When two paramedics stepped inside they yelped when they caught sight of Meowth which was lying defenselessly on the ground. “Hang tough, old chum,” the man encouraged it as they knelt next to it.

“Can you hear me?” The woman’s eyes spit fire as they turned their heads. “Just _what_ do you call this?”

“These are precious patients.”

Wigglytuff lowers its head in shame as Nurse Joy rushed around the corner. Nurse Joy also lowered her head to apologize. “Forgive us.” There was the sound of another siren approaching. “What? Again?”

“It can’t be natural causes that’s causing so many injured Pokémon to be brought in on the same day,” Lexi uttered, frowning heavily.

“Do you think something is responsible for this?” Serena asked worriedly.

Lexi shrugged. “Who knows?”

They all hurried outside where another Pokémon was placed on a stretcher outside of an ambulance. “We need to hurry,” Nurse Joy said once they were all gathered around the Teddiursa. She eyed the Teddiursa’s trainer. “It needs treatment right away.” Its trainer was the one who pushed it inside, accompanied by Nurse Joy.

Raichu sighed. “ _Raaai._ ”

Everyone went back inside the lobby while they waited for Nurse Joy to treat Teddiursa. Meanwhile Lexi had gone to call her dad while Bonnie stayed with her which was really sweet. They had just finished the phonecall when Nurse Joy stepped into the lobby.

“Everyone. Your Pokémon are all ready to go now. Thank you for waiting. Your Teddiursa is much better.”

“Thank you so very much,” its trainer responded joyfully. Wigglytuff pushed Teddiursa along on a stretcher. Only the stretcher got stuck and toppled over, causing Teddiursa be send into the air. Luckily it landed into its trainers arms without any new injuries.

“That has to be one of the most unluckiest Pokémon I’ve ever seen,” Lexi uttered.

“ _Raai. Raai._ ” Raichu whimpered as she hung at Lexi’s shoulder.

“Oh, Wigglytuff.” Nurse Joy helped Wigglytuff back up who apologized.

“Pardon me for asking, but how did Teddiursa get injured?” Clemont wondered.

“I’m not sure,” its trainer responded dubiously. She was seated at one of the benches. “It’s a mystery. Teddiursa was playing the same day it does every day in the yard. Suddenly this Salamence came swooping in out of nowhere and it was acting completely out of control.”

“Wow. Salamence,” Ash responded.

“A Salamence wouldn’t attack like that without a reason,” Lexi disagreed. “I’m not saying I don’t believe what you’re saying isn’t true, but a Salamence isn’t territorial. Something must’ve angered it.”

“So it was acting out of control for no reason?” Serena questioned.

“Something must’ve happened. Tell us more about Salamence its appearance,” Nurse Joy responded. “Do you think there was anything unusual about it?”

“Appearance?” the trainer repeated. “Let’s see. It did seem to be in some kind of pain.”

Nurse Joy had her fist under her chin. “Now let’s see. Perhaps it was injured. Or sick.”

“If that’s true someone needs to find it and help it or it will happen again.”

“Right.” Nurse Joy grabbed the woman’s hands. “You can count on me.”

Some villagers had gone out on the lookout for Salamence to locate it so they could see if it was truly injured or sick. Lexi, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Ash were all gathered at a table in the lobby after nightfall. Lexi had Hoothoot snoozing in her lab as she quietly sketched Wigglytuff for her research.

“So they still can’t find Salamence, huh?” Ash asked.

“No such luck. Officer Jenny is helping out, but nothing,” Clemont responded.

“We don’t know how large this territory is where Salamence might be hiding. It can take some time to track it down if its on the prowl,” Lexi replied without looking up.

“ _Rai._ ” Raichu agreed as she playfully lifted Pikachu up in the air by floating around who laughed hysterically.

“You know Wigglytuff’s convinced it can do its job. It takes everyone time to get used to a new job,” Serena pointed out.

“Yeah. You’re right,” Ash agreed.

“But Wigglytuff seems to be taking its mistakes personally.”

“Wigglytuff should be holding itself responsible since it only just started. No one becomes a master at their job right away,” Lexi responded.

Serena chuckled. “Except you maybe.”

“Hah. That’s not quite true. I was quite disastrous on my official first day. Luckily my dad was extremely helpful and was patient with me, from which I benefited.”

Nurse Joy stepped forward. “Actually Wigglytuff should be grateful. It has so many friends.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Hey everyone it’s about Wigglytuff.” Bonnie showed them a book which she had picked up from a book stand. “Please, may I take a look at this?”

“Sure you can,” Nurse Joy answered.

Bonnie put the book down and fluttered through the pages. “Wow. Wigglytuff’s so awesome.”

“Yeah. That’s who the book is about,” Ash responded.

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu peered over Bonnie’s shoulder to have look.

"It tells the story of something that apparently happened right here,” Nurse Joy clarified. “Long ago when there was a mass outbreak of rampaging Flygon a lone Wigglytuff appeared. And single handedly pacified their anger. Afterwards Wigglytuff healed every injured Pokémon in the village.”

“Wigglytuff’s cool,” Bonnie said when she finished reading.

“A healer? Awesome,” Serena replied.

“Right,” Nurse Joy said. “And that tale is just one of the reasons that Wigglytuff came out to be assistants at Pokémon Centers all through the Kalos region.”

“With their healing abilities that only makes sense.” Lexi smiled.

“Amazing,” Ash said.

“Don’t worry. I’m absolutely sure that our Wigglytuff will get used to things and become great at its job,” Nurse Joy responded.

“Me too. That’s for sure. Besides you’re here to help.”

“Thanks very much. With such a kind heart Wigglytuff is sure to succeed. Mistakes are always part of a new job, but things will be fine. I’ll be patiently while doing everything I possibly can to help Wigglytuff learn at its own pace.”

They looked around when something crashed into the floor and saw that it was Wigglytuff who had taken another tumble. “ _Wiggly. Wigglytuff._ ” It got up on its own strength with tears in its eyes. “ _Wiggly. Wigglytuff._ ”

Nurse Joy approached it. “Yes. You’re already trying really hard.” Wigglytuff burst into tears which brought out a smile on Nurse Joy’s face.

“Those two will be fine,” Lexi smiled brazenly.

That night, due to the fact that Lexi was able to sleep in a proper bed, she slept a decent amount and she felt refreshed in the morning. Clemont had asked everyone to gather at the Battlefield because he wanted to demonstrate something.

He let out a deep chuckle as there was a glint in his glasses which she pushed back. “All ready to go? Clemontic Gear on!” He held out a device which resembled a smaller Wigglytuff in some way. “This is my ****Mechanized Motivator****! My device will help you be motivated to get up and go. Please allow me to demonstrate. Bonnie, would you be my assistant?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

He put it on her head. “When you put it on it automatically engages.” It spurred alive as confetti got fired from the top part. A smaller Wigglytuff came out of it which repeated the mantra ‘ _Get up and go_!’ multiple times. “It utilizes a miniature cheerleader that I built in.” He positively raised his arms. “It’s for those who’ve lost their confidence to cheer them on.”

“That’s honestly so sweet of you to create something like this, Clemont. I think it’s cute,” Lexi uttered baffled. And was impressed by the size of Clemont’s heart.

Raichu clapped in her hands at the miniature Wigglytuff. “ _Rai. Rai. Rai Rai. Rai._ ”

Clemont’s face fell when the others didn’t say a thing. “What you don’t like it?”

Bonnie took it off and gave it back to her brother. “That’s enough, Clemont.”

Ash smiled. “Well. I think it’s pretty cool.” Nurse Joy nodded.

Wigglytuff approached him hopefully. “Wigglytuff? Sure! You’re up next!” He placed it onto Wigglytuff’s head and immediately the miniature Wigglytuff popped out, along with that mantra.

Only white smoke increased as the Wigglytuff cheered along faster. Wigglytuff ran around as it shook with its head to try to get away from the device which was bound to explode.

“Clemont, make it stop!” Serena pleaded.

“Quickly. You’ve got to press the off button!” Clemont frantically explained.

Wigglytuff fell forward and Pikachu put the lid back onto the device, which didn’t work. Despite it all the device did explode, and the field was covered in smoke. When it did clear up Pikachu and Wigglytuff were lying on the ground.

Ash and Nurse Joy helped up Pikachu and Wigglytuff who coughed up some smoke, but appeared to be alright.

Bonnie eyed her brother. “Get up and go got up and went.” Lexi snorted as Clemont hunched over in defeat and everyone chuckled.

That was when another ambulance pulled in and everyone snapped back into reality. “Another ambulance?” Nurse Joy asked baffled.

The same two paramedics as the day before stepped onto the Battlefield with an empty stretcher. “We happened to be in the area,” the woman said.

“We heard an explosion so here we are,” the man clarified.

“Bring us your injured right away.”

“That explosion was not what you think,” Nurse Joy answered.

“It may have been really loud, but nobody got hurt,” Ash explained.

“There’s no need for this since both Pokémon are doing alright,” Lexi added.

“We’re professionals and we’ll decide who got hurt,” the man snapped back. “Just leave it to us.”

They put both Wigglytuff and Pikachu onto the same stretcher. “Injured party on the scene,” the woman said, but not before grabbing Lexi’s Raichu as they made it towards the ambulance and put them in there. “Quick!”

“Wait! What are you going to do with them?” Ash demanded to know.

“My Raichu isn’t injured!” Lexi shouted. That was when the paramedics dropped their disguises and Lexi let out a raspy breath. “Give me back Raichu!” Lexi was enraged when Team Rocket finished their motto.

“Team Rocket!” Ash exclaimed in anger.

“Many thanks for healing Meowth and Pumkaboo,” Jessie replied.

“And to express our evil gratitude we’ll now grab Pikachu and Raichu,” James responded.

“There’s no chance of that!” Ash shouted. “Pikachu, Thunderbolt!” Pikachu tried to fire, but from inside the ambulance it couldn’t get outside.

Lexi was pumping on adrenaline and she pushed her way forward to make an attempt to get towards the ambulance. Team Rocket disrupted her path, but Lexi wasn’t going to be brushed aside by these losers when her partner needed her.

Jessie grabbed her shoulder to try to stop her, which was unsuccessful because Lexi brushed right passed her. “What do you think you’re doing, twerp?” she snarled.

Lexi was fuming. “Getting passed you obviously!” Lexi didn’t realize that she possessed this inner guttural strength as she got passed Jessie and closer towards the ambulance.

“Grab her!”

‘You’re not going to get through me!” James was more of a struggle to get by, because he overpowered her and threw her into her ambulance instead and closed the door behind her. She was trapped. “Guess we’ll have to take her too then.”

“That wasn’t the plan, James!” Meowth sneered.

”Well. She fought back like a Primeape so she left me no choice. We’ll deal with her later. Let’s get going.”

Lexi heard her friends calling her name as Team Rocket got into the front of the ambulance turned on the engine. Her breath was raspy and her throat felt like sandpaper from her inner struggles to save her partner. The ambulance sputtered away and whoever was driving it was driving swerving recklessly across the road.

“Are you all okay?” she asked when she focused her attention on the Pokémon that were trapped here inside with her.

“ _Rai. Rai. Rai._ ” Raichu threw herself in Lexi’s arms and nuzzled against her chin.

“ _Pika. Pikachu,_ ” Pikachu nodded.

“ _Tuff. Tuff. Wiggly,_ ” Wigglytuff muttered.

“Don’t worry, you guys. We’ll get out of here,” Lexi assured them. “I’m very adamant that we’ll get out.”

Lexi got up to have a peek trough the window only to realize that Team Rocket was taking them into the forest, which could basically mean anywhere. This wasn’t telling her anything. The ambulance was still swerving across the road so Lexi had to hold onto something if she didn’t want to collapse.

“Can you do something with your Psychic, Raichu?”

“ _Rai._ ” Raichu nodded and concentrated. But that was when Team Rocket suddenly hit the brakes and the tires of the ambulance came to a shrieking halt. Lexi nearly toppled over.

When Lexi glanced out of the window she caught a glimpse of a Salamence that was blocking the road. “That has to be the same Salamence.”

“ _Pika-Pi._ ” Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder to have a look as well.

“There’s something attached to its head though.”

Wigglytuff shuddered at the sight. “ _Wiggly_.”

The ground shook as the Salamence took a few steps towards the ambulance. Team Rocket put the ambulance in reverse and Lexi held onto the windowsill as Team Rocket basically drove backwards across the road with with Salamence thrashing after them.

“Stay calm, Wigglytuff. Hold on,” Lexi reassured.

That was when Salamence released a Shadow Ball and the ambulance swerved all over the road from one way to another. Lexi held onto the ledge and Wigglytuff as Pikachu and Raichu held onto her so they wouldn’t be smashed through the ambulance like a rag doll.

It released another attack and this landed underneath the ambulance which flung back into the air. The back lid of the ambulance swung open and Pikachu and Wigglytuff were able to get out and run away as the ambulance crashed onto the ground on its backside.

Lexi had been knocked over and her knee had gotten twisted underneath a cabinet that had tumbled onto her. Due to the heavy impact of the crash Lexi had lost consciousness and didn’t feel how Raichu was desperately nudging in her face in the hope for her to get up, but Lexi didn’t move a muscle.

The others had meanwhile arrived here with another ambulance as Wigglytuff and Pikachu came their way. Everyone got out of the ambulance and onto the road. “Are you okay, buddy?” Ash asked as Pikachu jumped in his arms. Pikachu gestured towards the ambulance, which puzzled everyone.

“It’s a Salamence,” Clemont exclaimed in horror when he saw Salamence nearing the ambulance.

“Could that be the one that attacked Teddiursa?” Serena wondered.

“I don’t see Lexi anywhere,” Bonnie stated fearfully. Clemont felt himself tense up at that because Lexi was nowhere to be seen. He had been living in a sort of brainless trance ever since Team Rocket had snatched her against her will. And had been relentless to get her back. He wouldn’t rest until he had her back.

Meowth stuck its head out of the front window. “Help us, twerps.”

“We’re scared out of our wits,” James said from the other side.

“And all because we gave it a happy face,” Jessie explained.

“What does that mean?” Ash asked.

"We tried to catch Salamence and failed,” James said.

“And our happy face hypnosis machine is a dud,” Meowth ranted.

“Hypnosis machine?” Clemont repeated. “That must be the things that’s stuck on its forehead.” Salamence was obviously struggling against it.

“What a bad thing to do,” Ash stated.

“We’re going to have to do something to help it and right away,” Nurse Joy decided.

Clemont was about to demand Lexi’s whereabouts from Team Rocket when Salamence released a Shadow Ball and they had to scatter to the side to stay unharmed. Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff tried their best to console Salamence.

Clemont knew that he had to do something now that Salamence’s attention was focused on Nurse Joy who was trying to protect Wigglytuff. His whole attention was focused on finding Lexi that he couldn’t even think straight as he turned towards Team Rocket.

“Where is Lexi?” he demanded to know, his voice shaking.

“What’s a Lexi?” Jessie responded cluelessly, as if it was some sort of joke which only enraged Clemont further.

“What have you done with _my_ girlfriend?” The words were out of his mouth before he realized it, but he couldn’t care about the consequences. His mind could only think of Lexi and where she could possibly be. Everything else was just a blur.

“Girlfriend?” Meowth repeated with a cackle. “She’s probably way out of your league, chump. I’m sure she’s still in the back.”

Clemont moved almost automatically as he went to the backside of the ambulance. Since it had crashed onto the backdoor there was no way for him to get inside of it. He slammed his fists onto the side of the ambulance as he kept calling her name in the hope for a reaction. “Lexi! Lexi! Lexi! Lexi!”

But he didn’t hear her voice which concerned him more than he could say. Instead he heard her Raichu faintly calling out for him, and could detect the fear and disdain in her voice. Lexi needed his help.

Serena had been listening and brought out her Fennekin so that it could use a Flamethrower to burn a hole through the side. As soon as the hole was big enough Clemont crawled through it, and ignored his throbbing lungs.

“ _Rai-Rai!_ ” Raichu waved in front of his face and gestured towards where Lexi was lying motionless among the debris, which shattered his very soul to see her lying so helplessly like that.

“Lexi.” Clemont tried to rouse her by shaking her shoulders, but there was no reaction. There was a gushing hole near Lexi’s temple where she must’ve hit her head during the crash. Raichu let out a heartbreaking whimper at that. He couldn’t leave Lexi like that here so he folded one arm around her back to support her so that he could lift her up.

Clemont didn’t possess a lot of strength or muscles, but as he carried Lexi outside he suddenly got overwhelmed with a lot of inner strength because he had failed to protect her, and needed to get her out of here. The others all frantically called for Lexi as Clemont carried her to the other side of the road so that she was out of harms way, and collapsed behind her on the ground. All of the emotions and his anxiety washed out of him as he burst into tears without letting go of her.

There was no way that they could provide her with proper treatment now since they still had to deal with the rampaging Salamence which was cornering Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff as he watched them.

Salamence released a Hyper Beam which went straight at them. Against everyone’s amazement Wigglytuff jumped in front of her to protect Nurse Joy. Ash went to get away Nurse Joy so she wouldn’t be in the crossfire.

This time Salamence used a Dragon Type attack and Wigglytuff was able to walk straight through it was it was no big deal.

“Wow. It’s just like from the book,” Bonnie marveled.

“That it. Wigglytuff is a Fairy Type, right? Dragon Type moves have no effect on Fairy Types,” Clemont clarified without getting up.

“That’s why Wigglytuff in the book was able to defeat all of those Flygon,” Ash figured.

Wigglytuff had gotten close to Salamence and used one of its attacks to soothe and heal it. The face on top of Salamence's head turned from red to green. “That’s great. Wigglytuff’s Heal Pulse got Salamence feeling normal again,” Nurse Joy said.

Ash was able to approach it and removed the machine from Salamence’s head. “All better.” There was a huge change in Salamence’s demeanour who had eased down entirely.

Nurse Joy did a quick check up for any injuries. “I don’t see any other injuries.” Salamence let out a joyous roar.

“Thanks to Wigglytuff,” Bonnie said.

“Wigglytuff you were so awesome,” Serena praised.

Salamence turned its attention to the ambulance where Team Rocket was still stuck inside in. They tried to scatter away but Salamence used a Shadow Ball to send them off flying.

“Nurse Joy,” Clemont immediately asked now that the coast was clear. “Can you look after Lexi for me?”

Nurse Joy nodded. “Sure thing. You can leave that to me.” Clemont climbed from behind Lexi as he placed her against a tree so that Nurse Joy could treat her wound.

“Will she be alright?”

“The injury isn’t superficial. She’ll feel like her old self again soon. Just give me a little time.”

As they waited for Nurse Joy to threat her the others went a bit further away. “I’m super grateful that Lexi will be fine. But why did you call her your girlfriend?” Bonnie asked with big eyes.

Clemont had been dreading that question since he had referred to Lexi as such and now he had to face that. He had been anxious about everyone’s reaction to their relationship because he was uncertain how they were going to react. Especially for Bonnie’s. He exhaled deeply as he met her gaze. “That’s because she is my girlfriend.”

Serena shook her head and narrowed her eyes. “You and Lexi have always claimed you were best friends. So what changed?”

“We were for years, but we realized that we had both been had been hopelessly in love with the other since our teens. So when we admitted to our feelings we decided to pursue a relationship and kept it from the others.” He cast his eyes downwards because he didn’t want to see the disdain in their eyes at his admission.

“So when did this change?” Ash asked. “Because you were best friends before we all left Lumiose City.”

He bit his cheek. “Since we stayed at Mabel’s house.”

“What?” Bonnie shrieked. “You’ve been secretly together with someone for all this time and haven’t told us? Told me? How could you, Clemont?”

"Because I wasn’t ready to. Lexi wanted to come clear, but I asked her to keep it quiet just because I was scared for other people’s reactions. Especially from our dads, and yours, Bonnie. Because you’re important to both of us. We didn’t want you to disapprove. I realize now that keeping it between us was a cowardice choice, but I felt trapped back then. We care about all of you, but I didn’t know what else to do. I love Lexi and - “

At that heartfelt confession he saw something change in Bonnie’s eyes. “You really do love her?”

“Course I do, Bonnie. I can’t remember a day where I haven’t been in love with Lexi. I was just too scared to admit my true feelings to her in case she didn’t reciprocate my feelings and it would ruin our friendship. I can’t lose Lexi, so that’s why I never pursued those feelings until only recently. I just had to try it and she had been feeling the exact same way, so we chose to move forward together. And we should’ve come clear. I realize that now and I’m sorry for hurting you by lying behind your backs like this and keeping it a secret.”

“We never wanted to cause any grievance for any of you with our relationship,” Lexi herself answered. Everyone turned their heads to see Lexi stumbling towards them, being supported by Raichu since she slightly wobbled on her legs.

Clemont pulled her flush against him and seemed to ease down entirely when he took in the scent of her hair and her perfume. “You had me so worried.”

“I appreciate that. But I’m like titanium.” She pulled back because their friends were waiting.

“Lexi, how are you feeling?” Serena instantly asked.

Lexi smiled. “Despite it all pretty good. I just got knocked out and my head is throbbing so I can’t complain.” Her gaze locked with Clemont’s. “You told them?”

“I wasn’t planning on that, but I referred to you as my girlfriend when I tried to get you back. So yeah. That pretty much gave it away.”

“It’s okay, Clemont.” She grabbed his hand. “I know you were terrified for everyone’s reactions, but we couldn’t keep lying to them like this. It’s unfair to them and I hated having to go behind everyone's back. We owe them the truth. I’m deeply sorry for those lies.”

What Lexi hadn’t seen coming was how Serena had approached her and hugged her closely. “I’m not mad at either of you. In fact I think it’s rather brave that you’re finally coming clear now. You don’t have to walk on pins and needles anymore and can breathe freely. I’m just happy for both of you that you’re doing this. Really happy, okay. Just tell me more about it another time.”

Lexi let out a joyful laugh at that. But Serena had been aware of Lexi’s true feelings for Clemont so she wasn’t surprised that she supported her. It just was exceptionally pleasant to get a confirmation. “I will. Thank you, Serena.”

Serena then hugged Clemont who tensed at first, since this was their first time hugging each other like that. “I know that the two of you will be good for each other.”

He smiled at her. “Thanks, Serena. That means a lot.”

Ash happily clasped Clemont’s arm, who did the same thing back. “Well done, Clemont. I’m also really happy for both of you.”

Clemont let out a booming laugh. “I wasn’t expecting all these reactions, but now I’m pleased we came clear. Thank you, Ash."

Ash also hugged Lexi at that joyous news. “I’m impressed that you were able to keep this quiet for so long. But you and Clemont are as close as two people can be so it makes sense.”

“It surely flatters me that you’re saying that, Ash. I wasn’t counting on those kinds words.” Lexi cackled as he let go.

There was only one person left who hadn’t shared her opinion yet and that was Bonnie. Her reaction was the one that they had feared the most since Bonnie was family. “All this time that I’ve been asking girls if they wanted to look after Clemont you two had been having feelings for each other?”

Clemont nodded. “That was why I always got so upset whenever you kept asking these innocent girls because my heart only ever had place for Lexi.”

Lexi leaned closer. “I have to admit that it was gut wrenching every time you approached some else to ask care of Clemont because you never considered me. Made me feel rather worthless if I’m being honest, but I never shared that with anyone.”

Tears streamed down Bonnie’s face as she threw her arms around Lexi and sobbed into her stomach. “I-I didn’t know, Lexi. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, Bonbon. You couldn’t have know.” Lexi reassuringly patted her golden hair. “You only did what you thought was right and that’s fine. No one is upset with you, but we’re glad that you know the truth now. You can stop searching for a keeper.” She felt Bonnie softly laughing at that reassurance which let her know that they were going to be alright.

When Bonnie turned to Clemont her eyes were all red and puffy. “Clemont.” Her eyes locked on his as he pulled her in for a heartfelt embrace. “I cannot tell you how sorry I am. All this time.”

“Bonnie, it’s alright. There’s no harm done. It feels incredible to be honest with you and that we don’t have to lie to you anymore, because we never wanted that, Bonnie. But you’re my little sister.”

“I would’ve understood if you had come clear sooner, Clemont. I just have to get used to this drastic change because you have a girlfriend now. Someone who will look after you. I cannot tell you how thankful I am that it’s Lexi. There’s no one who’s more perfectly suited for you than Lexi.”

As they broke apart Clemont saw that he also had been crying at his sisters words because he had been so afraid for her reaction. “Thank you, Bonnie. Truly.” Bonnie giggled gleefully as she rubbed Clemont’s tears away.

Afterwards everyone went to the Pokémon Center because it was time for them part ways. “Because of all of you everybody is just fine now,” Nurse Joy said.

Wigglytuff smiled bashfully. “ _Wigglytuff_.”

“We didn’t do anything. It’s all thanks to Wigglytuff,” Ash made clear.

“Right you were really amazing,” Serena praised.

Wigglytuff wasn’t used to the compliments and blushed. “Wigglytuff, next time I’m in a pinch like that I really hope you help me out again,” Nurse Joy said. “I’m depending on you.” Wigglytuff burst into tears.

“Please don’t cry,” Bonnie pleaded.

“She means well, Wigglytuff,” Lexi clarified. Pikachu jumped towards Wigglytuff and rubbed its tears away. With that reassurance it was time to go. “Thanks to both of you for everything.”

“My pleasure,” Nurse Joy responded.

Lexi turned around and walked away with her friends. Bonnie actually grabbed her hand and Lexi felt alive because there was no reason for her to lie anymore and everyone had been accepting of her and Clemont’s relationship. Things could only go upwards from here.


	47. Dreaming A Performers Dream!

“ _Viiiviillooon._ ” Vivillon chittered as Lexi applied some special ointment onto Vivillon’s stunning yellow wings so that they wouldn’t lose that special shine. Raichu and Marill provided Lexi with the tools that she required to clean Vivillon’s fur and wings.

“Don’t you look dashing,” Lexi squealed when Vivillon’s wings sparkled in the sunlight. “Marill, you’re next.”

As Vivillon moved aside Marill eagerly took the space on Lexi’s lap so that Lexi could brush it thoroughly and remove the dirt from behind her ears. “ _Marill. Marill. Marill_.” Marill closed her eyes as she went in a sort of trance under Lexi’s gentle caressing's.

While they were on their way to Coumarine City, Shauna had asked them to meet them in this town so that she could show them something without going into detail.

That’s what was why they were currently sitting at a park as they waited for Shauna to arrive. To fill the time Lexi was seating at a bench next to Ash while she cleaned her Pokémon. Serena was doing the same with Fennekin in the grass and Bonnie assisted her.

Chespin chose that moment to appear from its Pokéball and went in a beeline towards Bonnie and Serena. “I’ll bet you want to get brushed too, right?” Bonnie guessed.

Chespin spread its arms. “ _Pin! Che-Pin!”_

 _“_ Step right this way.” Bonnie giggled as Chespin stepped forward so that Bonnie could brush its head.

“Awh. Isn’t that cute,” Lexi uttered. “Bonbon, you’re really good at this.”

“Does that mean I can do your Hoothoot next?” Her blue eyes hopefully lit up at the possibility.

Lexi smirked at the girl’s innocence. “I can’t see why not. What do you think, Hoothoot?”

“ _Hoohoo._ ” Hoothoot had nestled himself into Clemont’s hair who didn’t seem bothered by it.

Clemont chuckled as he stood next to the bench. “I think Hoothoot is occupied.”

Lexi was still working on Marill, but smiled. "That’s because Hoothoot just likes you, Clemont. Either way I’m certain Hoothoot will go to Bonnie once she’s finished.”

“She should be here any minute.” Serena scanned the park for the sign of their friend.

That was when they heard her calling Serena’s name. “Sorry we’re late!” Shauna came running at them with her Bulbasaur. She stopped in front of them. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“No, it’s fine,” Serena replied.

“Shauna, how have you been?” Ash asked.

“It’s great to see you again.” Lexi smirked as the got up, still holding onto Marill.

“Nice to see you again,” Bonnie said.

“Last time was at summer camp,” Clemont reminded them.

“Yeah, the memories. Great to see all of you,” Shauna responded.

“So what are you going to show us today?” Serena asked in anticipation.

“Wait till you hear this. Aria is going to do an exhibition performance at the Pokémon Showcase right here at Lagoon Town. So I wanted to invite all of you to come with me!”

“Aria? Awesome!” Ash responded.

“Her Poké Vision videos are great,” Bonnie said eagerly.

“Yes. She’s the top Pokémon Performer; The Kalos Queen,” Serena explained elatedly. “I can’t wait to see her.”

Since Serena was still dubious about her future this would give her the chance to get introduced to this kind of profession to get a glimpse into what it took, to see if maybe this was the path she wanted to tread.

“And you will. Getting to see someone regal like Aria perform does sound like a dream, doesn’t it?” Lexi replied fondly.

Marill raised her arms. “ _Marill. Marill_.”

Lexi let Hoothoot sleep in her backpack and called Vivillon back so that she could hold Marill and take Raichu with her as they followed Shauna into the building where the exhibition was to take place. The theatre was packed with people who were hoping to see the Kalos Queen with their own eyes.

She sat down next to Clemont with both her Pokémon in her lap. As they were waiting Clemont grabbed her hand out in the open and gently played with it, by stroking the back of it and touching their fingers together. Lexi still couldn’t comprehend that they no longer had to lie about their relationship and a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She could detect it in Clemont’s eyes as well because they were allowed to be free now and no one would judge them.

“I can’t wait to see all the Pokémon perform,” Clemont admitted.

“Will there be a bunch of different Pokémon?” Ash questioned hesitantly.

“Lots of them,” Shauna answered.

“Every trainer has different Pokémon with them so you won’t be disappointed,” Lexi guaranteed.

“Dedenne, let’s watch it together.” Dedenne climbed onto Bonnie’s head who giggled contently. Marill then jumped onto the girls lap as well which only heightened her mood.

The lights in the theatre went out and the stage lights went on. Lexi could basically hear Serena squeal in excitement. “Hello, Pokémon lovers. And welcome to the exhibition showcase. My name is Monsieur Pierre,” the presenter started. “Prepare yourselves for a competition magnifique. And now the Lagoon Town Pokémon Showcase will amaze. Starting things of with our rookie class division.” The crowd clapped. “But first the reigning Kalos Queen. Mademoiselle Aria has agreed to put on an exhibition for one and all.”

The went down a ledge as they heard Aria’s voice. “Be fantastic!” Aria’s Braixen showed its elegant firepower by twirling its branch. Chespin came out of its Pokéball on its own and sat on Clemont’s lap so that it could watch.

“Look! Aria’s Fennekin evolved into Braixen,” Clemont marveled.

“So that’s what it evolves into.” Ash brought out his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Braixen, the Fox Pokémon, and the evolved form of Fennekin. To defeat its opponent, Braixen combines the flame from the twig in its tail with its fiery breath, creating a massive Fire Spin.**_** ”

“Use Fire Spin,” Aria voice instructed which Braixen demonstrated on the stage.

“And here she comes,” Monsieur Pierre announced. “Our beautiful Kalos Queen; Mademoiselle Aria!”

Aria herself appeared onto the stage through a bottom latch. She was wearing that same adorable outfit she always wore during her performances with the pink and yellow skirt, and the blue bow in her pink hair. Lexi clenched when Shauna let out a scream, because she wasn't expecting that.

“ _Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu sighed dreamily.

There was perfect synchronization between Aria and her Braixen as they threw Braixen’s burning twig towards another without breaking a sweat. The twig landed on Braixen’s head.

“And for our finish; Fire Blast!” The Fire Blast ended up in tiny sparkles that floated through the audience. Aria and Braixen struck their final pose as the crowd roared with excitement.

“Magnifique,” Monsieur Pierre said. “Another stunning performance from our Kalos Queen Mademoiselle Aria!” Shauna and Serena went all beside them at that performance.

“She’s so great,” Bonnie cheered.

“It definitely shows why she’s reining Kalos Queen,” Lexi agreed.

“And so we say merci to Mademoiselle Aria and Braixen,” Monsieur Pierre announced as the curtain fell. “Ello. Now that everyone is all reffed up and ready to go please welcome today’s first performer Kayleigh and her partner Furfrou.” The curtain went up where a girl and her Furfrou took the stage for their performance.

As the girl was doing hoop tricks with Furfrou a Pancham entered the stage and started to break dance where everyone could see it. “Is that a Pancham?” Lexi asked doubtfully.

“It looks like one,” Clemont responded.

“I cannot believe this. That Pancham is crashing the performance!” Monsieur Pierre said as Pancham climbed into a lamp and pulled it out of its hinges. It fell onto the stage and the girl was able to get away on time.

Everyone in the audience was astounded as two people from the staff went on the stage to deal with Pancham, but it quickly hurried away. It pushed a cart at them to block their way and used that to escape. It ran all the way through the audience.

Due to the crash the rest of the showcase got canceled so everyone went outside. “Too bad it ended early,” Ash said.

“At least no one got hurt,” Lexi replied, hands on her hips.

 _“Marill!_ ” Marill bounced up and down.

“But at least we got to see Aria’s performance,” Serena clarified happily.

“I thought the teamwork between her and her Braixen was at good as it gets,” Shauna affirmed.

“They were both _so_ great.”

Ash clenched his hand. “You’re right. They were really cool.”

“The way she used that flaming twig was fantastic,” Clemont admitted.

“Dedenne can do that. Right Dedenne?” Bonnie asked playfully and Dedenne nodded enthusiastically.

Lexi snorted. “No doubt about that.”

“I’m so glad we saw her. We got some great ideas for our own Pokémon showcase performance,” Shauna replied.

“You mean you’re really gonna be a part of it?” Serena asked elatedly.

Shauna nodded. “But we still got a lot of work to do. We’re gonna have to head home now. I’ll be in touch soon.”

“Thanks a lot for inviting us,” Serena said.

“Bye!” Shauna ran away with her Bulbasaur as they waved at them.

“Shauna is finally taking the next step.”

Lexi met her gaze. “And did seeing Aria perform make you realize what it is you want to be? This was your chance to get a glimpse into this world and from your reaction I can tell that this gave you something to think about.”

“I’m still not a hundred percent sure what it is,” Serena replied, pulling her in for a half-hug. “But this surely showed me a world I had no idea excited.”

That made Lexi wink. “You still have time to consider all of this.”

Chespin was twirling a twig around in a similar way that Braixen had done. “Are you imitating Braixen?” Bonnie chuckled.

Raichu sighed joyfully. “ _Raaaai._ ”

The twig flew up and landed on the top of Chespin’s head, which he rubbed painfully. It made the others laugh at his failed imitation.

That was when another twig landed on the back of Chespin’s head who angrily turned around to see where it came from. He glared to the top of a billboard where a Pokémon was dancing with a branch on its head.

“Is that?” Bonnie began.

“The same Pancham who crashed the show,” Clemont finished.

Lexi adjusted her glasses. “I guess it can only be a wild Pancham.”

Pancham blew a raspberry in Chespin in mock annoyance and ran away, which only enraged Chespin who hastily charged after it. “Huh? Chespin!” Clemont called, but its attention was focused on Pancham.

“Chespin, wait,” Ash pleaded.

“You can’t just run away like that, Chespin!” Lexi reasoned as she called back her Marill.

“Where are you going?” Bonnie asked.

They chose to follow it in case it would get lost. Pancham had brought them to the woods which lay just near the edge of town.

“Come on, guys. Don’t leave me behind, please,” Clemont pleaded out of breath because the others were running faster than he was. Lexi was slowing down her pace so that he wasn’t entirely running by himself, and he noticed it.

As Lexi glanced ahead she noticed that Ash and Serena had already gone on ahead and had chosen one path from the fork that lay ahead. Bonnie had come to a halt as she considered which way to go from here.

“Finally!” Clemont exclaimed when they had caught up with Bonnie, his throat burning.

“I think we should go and look this way.” Bonnie didn’t give them any time to disagree since she went to left.

“ _Rai-Rai!_ ” Raichu floated after the girl.

“Right behind you,” Lexi uttered as she went after Bonnie and heard Clemont’s moaning and grunting complaints behind her. “Just a little more, Clemont. You got this.”

“Hey, Chespin,” Clemont managed to get out with a laboured breath as they went around another corner.

“I don’t see Chespin anywhere,” Lexi admitted as she looked around at the bushes and trees.

Clemont screamed when Pancham jumped on the back of his head and snatched his glasses from his nose. With a quick spurt Pancham was gone before anyone could react.

“You okay?” Lexi instantly asked as Clemont started to stumble around.

“Huh!” Clemont made an attempt to chase after Pancham. “I can’t see without my glasses!” He bumped into a rock and was under the impression it had been a person so he bowed two times. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Clemont. That’s a big rock,” Bonnie cleared up, smiling.

Raichu supported Clemont away from the rock as Lexi waved her hand in front of Clemont’s eyes and didn’t get any reaction. “Since you really can’t see anything it’s really dangerous to keep searching like this.”

He pouted. “But I need my glasses and Chespin, Lexi.”

She couldn’t help but smile because he was so endearing and handsome without his glasses. “I understand. Here.” She grabbed his hand. “I’ll be your eyes for now so you don’t run into any more rocks.”

“You’d really do that?”

“Of course I would. Just stay close to me, okay?”

Clemont nodded gratefully. “Thank you.”

Bonnie was walking at the front while Lexi guided Clemont along. Raichu stayed at Clemont's other side to keep him straight. The woods turned out to be bigger than they had anticipated and they seemed to have lost their way.

“Now where could that Pancham have gone?” Bonnie asked as she scanned the area.

“If it’s hiding in a cave or something it would be difficult to track it down,” Lexi responded thoughtfully. Clemont slightly bumped into her cause she stopped walking and she smiled sincerely.

Dedenne gestured in the opposite direction. “Over there?” Bonnie followed its lead.

“Wait for me,” Clemont pleaded as he stumbled after Lexi.

“Hey, I got you, babe,” Lexi reassured, squeezing into his hand.

They found Chespin a few meters ahead of them. “Hey, Chespin. There you are,” Bonnie said.

“You had us worried, Chespin,” Lexi admitted. Raichu floated towards Chespin to exchange a high five.

“So where is Pancham?” Clemont asked restlessly.

Bonnie looked up at him. “You need to calm down.”

“But I need my glasses to see.” Clemont whined.

“Cut your brother some slack, Bonbon.” Lexi winked.

“Clemont! Bonnie! Lexi!” Ash shouted as he and Pikachu ran from the trees. "Alright. Finally.” He stopped in front of them. “Clemont, where are your glasses?”

Clemont rubbed his forehead. “That Pancham stole them.”

“I’m Clemont’s eyes for now,” Lexi clarified smugly.

Ash scratched his head where his cap had been earlier. “Pancham has been busy.”

“You mean it got you as well?” Bonnie asked.

“I’ve got to get my glasses back or I’ll end up making conversations with trees and rocks,” Clemont wailed heartwretchingly.

“Don’t fret, Clemont,” Lexi soothed sweetly. “We won’t give up searching yet. Just hold onto me for now.”

They continued their search to another part of the woods where they hadn’t been yet. When they heard someone snoring they grew alert as they spotted Pancham asleep in the middle of field. Without making any noise they gathered around it so they could confront it. As Lexi stopped walking Clemont slightly bumped into her again and she could detect the sincerity on his face.

“There it is,” Ash said. “Man, this Pancham is taking a nap without a care in the world.”

Lexi chuckled dryly. “It must’ve wasted its energy by stealing everyone’s belongings.”

Raichu leaned closer. “ _Raaaai._ ”

Chespin blandly kicked Pancham cause it was still cross at what it had done earlier. It pulled Pancham up by tugging onto the leaf in its mouth. Now that it was awake Pancham frantically looked around since it got aware of everyone’s presence.

“You’re not getting away now,” Ash warned. “Give me back my hat!”

“And give me back my glasses right now!” Clemont demanded.

“That would be the nice thing to do,” Lexi tried the gentler approach.

“Guys. Hold on a second.” Serena ran towards them from the other side and halted. She was carrying some items in her arms. “Step aside! I wanna catch that Pancham!”

Lexi raised her eyebrow. “You do?”

“You heard me. I wanna catch that Pancham.”

“Why do you wanna do that?” Bonnie wondered.

“When I found that Pancham near its cave I discovered that it likes to perform.”

Ash looked at Pancham. “Pancham likes to perform?” Pancham bashfully turned its head.

“Guys. Look.” Serena held out her arms. “I managed to get your glasses and hat back.”

“Thanks,” Ash said as he adjusted his cap.

“Thanks.” Clemont sighed happily because he was able to see again. As he turned his head Lexi enthusiastically waved in front of his eyes since he could now see her face. He marveled her by leaning closer and kissing her briefly, which caught her of guard. “Thank you for being my eyes _and_ my heart, Lexi.”

Lexi simply was at a loss for words at the suddenness of his action and smiled faintly by blushing. There was a spark in Clemont’s radiant eyes because he had her right where he had wanted her. Raichu shrugged blissfully as she floated onto Lexi’s shoulder.

Ash brought their attention back towards Serena. “But how did you find them?”

“After it took them Pancham was using them as props as it practiced performing near a lake.” Serena took a few steps forward, hands on her hips. “I know why it crashed the Pokémon showcase. Pancham wanted everybody to see what a good performer it is.”

“I see,” Clemont muttered as they all joined them.

“Pancham is that the truth?” Ask asked, which made Pancham blush.

“Awh. It doesn’t want to admit it.” Lexi clasped her hands together.

Serena slightly bend through her knees. “And you have the most adorable smile I’ve ever seen. So am I right? Am I?” Pancham stubbornly walked away so it didn’t have to admit it. Serena rushed after it. “I know what I wanna do. I wanna be a Pokémon performer like Aria. With Pancham as my partner.”

“Awesome!” Ash exclaimed. “You’ve really found your own dream.”

“Perfect. Sounds like a wonderful idea,” Clemont responded.

“Yippie! I’m all for it!” Bonnie cheered.

“I’m so happy to hear that you finally found your dream, Serena,” Lexi squealed. “You’ve been unsure about your future up until now. Actually hearing you speaking about Pokémon showcases is the first time I’ve actually heard you being passionate so you should definitely listen to your heart. Go get that Pancham.”

“Thank you.” Serena grinned and nodded as she turned around and focused on Pancham. She bend over it in a non threatening way. “I’d like to catch you.” Fennekin walked towards her and she lifted her in her arms. “Fennekin, we’re gonna Battle Pancham.”

Since this was the first time Serena was to Battle a Pokémon like that Lexi was a bit anxious for her friend, but it was healthy nerves.

“You can do it, Serena,” Bonnie encouraged.

“ _Rai-Rai-Rai!_ ” Raichu nicely cheered her on.

“Fennekin, use Scratch,” Serena initiated the first move. As Fennekin spurted into action a net suddenly got thrown over her. Serena desperately tried to jump for it as it got directed towards a Meowth air balloon. As Team Rocket did their motto Lexi let out an soul clenching sigh.

“Team Rocket! Give Fennekin back!” Ash demanded.

“You cannot steal a Pokémon that doesn’t belong to you!” Lexi shouted in a fit of rage.

Jessie had her arms crossed. “So you want to be a Pokémon performer like Aria.”

“You gotta a problem with that?” Serena sneered back.

“Well. Jessie has a big problem. I don’t care,” James admitted.

“In order to be a successful Pokémon performer one needs to beautiful. Dressed in beautiful gown. My beautiful self will bask in the spotlight with beautiful Braixen. Aria doesn’t hold a candle to magnificent me.”Jessie cackled hysterically like a witch.

Lexi snorted. “You must be delusional.”

“What did you say?” Serena’s voice went up a few octaves.

"In other words Fennekin is wear it should be,” Jessie affirmed. “But take heart. I’ll make sure it evolves into Braixen. Toedeloe!” With that the balloon turned around and Team Rocket flew away.

“You can’t take Fennekin! Stop!”

While Ash brought forth his Fletchinder, Lexi opened her bag to let Hoothoot out. As Fletchinder went to do a Razor Wind, Lexi chose something else. “Hoothoot, use Take Down!”

“ _Hoohoohoo.”_ Hoothoot flapped with its wings as he soared into the sky. In combination with Fletchinder’s move the two landed a direct hit into the balloon which got sliced upon and crashed into the ground with an explosion somewhat further away.

Since they had to get back Fennekin they went after it. “You were incredible, Hoothoot,” Lexi exclaimed as he landed in her arms and nuzzled against her.

Pancham used Stone Edge to get back at Team Rocket for interfering with its Battle. “It says we’re interrupting its Battle with the Twerpette,” Meowth translated.

“Wow. Is that true?” Serena raised an eyebrow.

This obviously infuriated Team Rocket who brought out their Inkay and Pumkaboo. Inkay fired a Psybeam, but Pancham easily jumped aside. When a Shadow Ball came its way it countered it with a Dark Pulse, which overruled.

“Pancham is amazing,” Bonnie said.

“Just look at it Battle,” Lexi uttered mesmerized.

Ash let his Pikachu go get Fennekin and Dedenne tagged along. Lexi had only glance at Raichu who instantly joined them.

Clemont extended his arm. “Let’s help out too! Chespin, Pin Missile!” While Chespin and Pancham Battled against Team Rockets Pokémon Pikachu, Dedenne and Raichu had snuck passed them without being detected. They tried to pull the rope from Fennekin. Pancham joined them as well, but they couldn't tug Fennekin free.

Jessie had gotten aware of their presence and let her Pumkaboo use a Shadow Ball to deal with them. Serena spurted into action and tackled Pumkaboo out of the way so it couldn’t hurt anyone.

“Serena! You okay?” Lexi shouted.

Serena got back up. “I’ll be fine. Save Fennekin!” The Pokémon nodded as they continued to tug on the net.

“How dare you treat my Pumkaboo like a volleyball!” Jessie ranted. “If you want games then we’ll give you games. Time for Leech Seed!”

Everyone yelped in horror as Pumkaboo was to make its move. Lexi watched how the other Pokémon had freed Fennekin and Pancham made an attempt to stop Pumkaboo by using Dark Pulse and knocked it out of Serena’s way.

“Pancham, thanks a lot,” Serena said gratefully.

“Let’s wrap it up,” Clemont decided, extending his arm. “Vine Whip!”

As a sort of domino effect the Vine Whip slammed all of the Team Rocket members against one another.

“Alright. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt,” Ash said.

“You help Pikachu out, Raichu,” Lexi instructed.

The two Thunderbolts was more than enough to send Team Rocket flying off into the horizon and everyone dared to breathe again

“Fennekin, thank goodness you’re alright,” Serena said. “Thanks, Pancham. You really helped Fennekin a lot. So now what do you say we get back to having our Battle?” It nodded as it made eye contact with Fennekin.

As they resumed their Battle dusk was already approaching. Pancham started this time with a Dark Pulse. “Dodge it!” Fennekin leaped high in the air. “Use Flamethrower!”

“You got it, Serena,” Lexi encouraged.

Pancham twirled aside and went through the flames. They made at the center of the field where Pancham struck it with a punch, and Fennekin scampered backwards.

“Flamethrower again!” Pancham zigzagged across the field with another attack. “Dodge it!” As Fennekin leaped over it Serena used that to their advantage. “Now, Hidden Power!” From that angle it was tough to dodge so Pancham fell flat.

“Alright, Serena. Use the Pokéball,” Ash clarified.

Serena nodded. “Got it, Ash. Pokéball let’s go!” She curved the ball like a champ at Pancham who disappeared inside of it. For a tentative second Pancham stayed inside until he broke free. All it did was taunt Serena to resume the Battle.

“Don’t give up,” Ash reminded her. “Just keep Battling hard.”

“You can do it,” Bonnie encouraged.

“You’ve come this far!” Lexi reassured.

Serena nodded as she kept her wits. “Use Flamethrower!” She didn’t give Pancham the opportunity to dodge and the blast from the Flamethrower was imminent. “Hidden Power!” Pancham couldn’t get up when that Hidden Power made contact.

“Go on! Throw it again!” Ash clarified.

“Pancham. I wanna perform together. Please. Come join me on my journey.” She threw the Ball for a second time where Pancham disappeared into. Serena anxiously held her breath as the Ball nudged for a couple of seconds, and eventually clicked.

“You caught it!” Lexi exclaimed cheerfully.

“Ta-da. I’ve began a brand new phase of my journey because I caught a Pancham!” Serena struck a pose. “Thanks for everything, Fennekin.”

“Yeah you did it,” Ash replied.

“The first time you caught a Pokémon.” Clemont smiled.

“Yeah!” Bonnie cheered.

Lexi wrapped an arm around Serena’s shoulder. “With Pancham it is finally time for you to pursue your own dream, Serena. And to become a Pokémon performer!”

"Thank you. All of you.” She briefly hugged Lexi back before she focused her attention on the Pokéball in her hands. “I’m going to do my best to become a Pokémon performer like Aria.” She brought out Pancham who sat next to Fennekin. Serena knelt next to them. “And someday I’ll become Kalos Queen.” She put pink sunglasses on Pancham’s head. “Pancham. Fennekin. Will you help me make my dream come true?” They both nodded.

“I have no doubt you’re going to accomplish your goal.” Lexi beamed.

“Awesome. I can’t wait to see you as a Pokémon performer,” Bonnie admitted.

Clemont smiled. “It’s good to have a goal. And I think you’ve chosen the perfect one.” Chespin agreed.

“That’s for sure,” Ash responded. “And I’m working hard for my goal too.”

“My goal is to become an inventor who helps all Pokémon,” Clemont said.

“You’re already doing that, Clemont.” Lexi put her hands on her hips. “Well. My goal still is to learn as much about Pokémon as I possibly can.”

“You’re all so lucky. I can’t wait to grow up and become a Pokémon trainer,” Bonnie said.

Lexi ruffled the girl’s hair. “Just a few more years, Bonbon.”

“We’re all on the road to make our dreams come true! Full speed ahead!” Ash exclaimed hyped.

Serena picked up Fennekin and Pancham in her arms. “Pancham. Fennekin. Let’s do our very best.” They both nodded.

That was the sign for everyone to set out again.


	48. A Campus Reunion!

“So this is it, huh?” Lexi excitedly nudged Clemont’s shoulder when the town came into view.

He flashed her his trademark grin. “That is it, Lexi.”

When they had been younger Clemont had gone away for a couple of years to attend a prestige school that specialized in Electric Type Pokémon, which was perfect for him since Electric Types were his passion. Lexi had been proud of him for attending this school, and had also been bumped out because she hadn’t been able to see Clemont that often in years. But from the way that Clemont had always spoke about this place and the people in high regard she had always been curious to witness it herself.

And with this town in front of them she was granted that opportunity.

“They’re they are! They’re they are!” Bonnie hastily ran across the pavement as they entered the town. “I see them! Right, Clemont?” She pointed at the two capsules in front of them.

“Absolutely. Go right ahead, Dedenne. You too, Pikachu and Raichu,” Clemont assured. The three of them rushed into the giant capsules from which electricity got released. Raichu, Pikachu and Dedenne were happily dancing inside of it as the electricity recharged them.

“Wow. It’s like an electric shower,” Serena said.

Lexi beamed, hands on her hips. “Clemont, this is a million times better then you described me.”

He shyly scratched the back of his head. “Really?

“Certainly.”

“Awesome, and Pikachu, Raichu and Dedenne are loving it,” Ash said.

“I know right,” Bonnie responded. “My big brother invented these all by himself.” She gestured towards him.

“Wow, you did?” Serena wondered.

Clemont chuckled. “Yeah. I call them Clemontic Showers.” He glanced at the tower that peaked over the roof of the buildings behind them. “This place hasn’t changed a bit. It takes me back.”

“Well. It hasn’t been that long, has it?” Lexi gazed around at the town and could totally picture a younger Clemont wandering across these street with a lab coat on and it was an endearing image to imagine.

“Clemont,” a female voice called, which made them spin around. It was a woman with long dark blue hair and a lab coat on. “It’s really you, Clemont.”

“Miss Éclairisse. It’s been so long.” Clemont took a few steps forwards, smiling brightly at seeing his old researcher.

“Who’s that?” Ash asked puzzled.

“What’s going on?” Serena wondered.

“Allow me to enlighten.” Lexi pushed back her glasses as Raichu reemerged from the shower and flung onto Lexi’s shoulder. “Clemont used to go to school here.”

"You see right now I’m on a journey with my little sister, my girlfriend and my friends,” Clemont explained when Éclairisse had asked what he had been up to now. At the mention of him referring to her as her girlfriend a smile tugged at the corners of Lexi’s mouth.

“That’s wonderful,” Éclairisse replied.

"Hi, my name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu.”

"Hi nice to meet you. I’m Serena.”

“Hi. I’m the little sister. My name is Bonnie. Dedenne, say hi to the nice lady.”

“Bonnie. Clemont has told me how cute and sweet you are. It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you,” Éclairisse said.

“Hi, it’s a true pleasure to see you. My name is Lexi and this is Raichu.” Lexi gestured to Raichu.

“ _Rai-Rai._ ” Raichu waved.

“Yeah. I know who you are,” Éclairisse responded.

Lexi’s jaw dropped slightly. “You do? Clemont sure has mentioned you in high regards countless of times when I would call him.”

“He spoke about his best friend Lexi all the time about how she was supporting his inventions whenever he introduced them to her. She inspired him for sure. That’s what he told me.”

Clemont blushed profusely which made Lexi smirk since hadn’t heard it from that side yet, and her heart jolted at the words. He had already relied on her support back then. “I-I uhm...” Clemont stammered.

Lexi addressed him a gentle smile. “I think it’s sweet.”

As Éclairisse went a few steps ahead with the others Clemont turned to Lexi, and held her hands. “So what do you think so far?”

“I think this place is incredible. I’d like to see the places where you did your thinking, your inventions and your studying.”

“I could always give you a private tour tonight if that’s what you’re up for.”

“Yeah. I’d love that.” She kissed him sweetly which was what he wanted. “Come on!” She winked as she hooked her arm through his as they followed the others.

“For studying Electric Type Pokémon?” Ash repeated as Éclairisse told them what this place its expertise was as they headed down a path.

“Yeah. It’s in the middle of town. See Clemont was the student there,” Bonnie enlightened, somewhat proud of her older brother.

“Wow. No joke?”

“Nope. Look there it is.” He pointed at the school that was established in front of them.

“This is what Clemont called home for years,” Lexi responded.

“Would you all like to have a look?” Éclairisse offer humbly.

“Yes, please!”

Raichu raised both her arms. “ _Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaai_.”

“Cool! Is that okay?”Ash questioned.

"Of course it is,” Éclairisse assured.

As they stepped through the gate Lexi marveled at all the buildings, equipment and inventions that graced this place. This truly was a place where Electric Type trainers could shine. Lexi noticed how students were feeding some Mareep and Flaafy in the yard.

“Here at our school trainers travel here from all over to learn everything they can about Electric Type Pokémon,” Éclairisse explained. Éclairisse brought them inside and showed them where students were conducting experiments on Pokémon. “Our students specialize researching the biology and behaviors of Electric Type Pokémon.” She took them to a classroom where a teacher was teaching a class. “Their studies extend to Pokémon of other Types as well. As part of this research they learn all about people and Pokémon could and should coexist in harmony.” After the grand tour she took them outside next to a lake where they gathered around a table so that they talk. “Many great trainers have gone on to be very successful after leaving this school. But Clemont is one of the most notable graduates of all.”

That sudden praise embarrassed him, and he scratched his head. “Come on. I think you’re exaggerating a bit.” It sure warmed Lexi’s heart.

"No way,” Bonnie disagreed. “You’re amazing. Yup. You keep coming up with these totally incredible inventions that always blow up in the end.” Clemont’s face went sour.

“You’re selling him short, Bonbon. Most of his inventions don’t blow up and besides Clemont is only gaining more experience from working on them. He’ll make some amazing ones in the future,” Lexi assured fondly. Her eyes locked with Clemont’s who was amazed by her words so she winked.

“ _Rai._ ” Raichu nodded as she made herself comfortable in Lexi’s lap.

“They call you the Electric Type whizkid all around Lumiose City, don’t they?” Éclairisse wondered. “I know your father calls you that too.”

“Your father?” Serena repeated. She gasped when she remembered him. “That’s Meyer, right?”

“You see it was my father who told me I needed to go to this school,” Clemont enlightened. “Meet lots of Pokémon trainers and make lots of friends. Study hard and broaden your horizons.” Clemont actually did an imitation of his father which made Lexi snort. Raichu shrugged cockily. “He told me to do that and off I went.”

“So how did it work out? Did you make lots of friends?” Ash wondered.

Clemont nodded. “Hmm. I made friends with all kind of great students and Pokémon too.” He bashfully scratched his head. Lexi had already lost count how many times he had blushed while being here. “But all that studying and research was tough to say the least.”

“The curriculum here is quite rigorous. It’s a challenge to do the work and make it all the way to graduation,” Éclairisse admitted.

“Yes. And my graduation research was particularly though.”

“Graduation research?” Serena asked puzzled. Going to school seemed like a world away for her.

Clemont shrugged. “I studied the power of Electric Type Pokémon and how the power of science can build the future. That was my mayor focus.”

Lexi brushed a strand of pink hair from her face. “I still remember when you first explained to me about your main research and how concerned you were that you weren’t going to make it. See now there you had no reason to doubt yourself, did you?”

“Because of you I didn’t.” He smiled radiantly at her. While Clemont had been attending class and was working on his projects he called Lexi who was still in Lumiose City with her dad, as he showed her all that he had achieved and shared his fears with her. Lexi had only been happy to support Clemont in whatever way she could, even if it was through phonecalls. Oh how they had spend hours and hours talking to another on those phones.

“Well. I’m not going to take all the credit for that. This was mainly due to your own abilities that you made it through.” Lexi scratched behind Raichu’s ears.

“I recall you did struggle with that,” Éclairisse said. “You said you couldn’t come up with any good topics.”

“Right. So I used to go for walks and try to clear my mind. That’s when I met you-know-who.” Clemont smiled at he memory.

_As young Clemont was walking through a park a Shinx stumbled from the bushes and to the ground due to exhaustion. He rushed to it and lifted it into his arms. “Oh yeah. The Pokémon Center.”_

_He turned around and ran down the street. He waited patiently at the lobby at the Pokémon Center while Nurse Joy treated Shinx. “Thank so much for waiting,” Nurse Joy said when she had completed her treatment. “This Shinx was completely exhausted so it took an exceptional amount of time to recover.”_

_Clemont happily lifted Shinx from the stretcher and into his arms. “What a relief!”_

_“I’ve seen this more time than I can count. It appears to have something to do with the local environment. If only there were a place where these Pokémon could easily absorb electrical energy.”_

_“A place where they can absorb electrical energy,” he repeated. That was when the idea came to his mind, the idea that would change it all. That’s i!” He twirled around. “I’ve come up with a great idea, Shinx!” He laughed gleefully._

_That night he had returned to his study room where he had started to put his idea together. “I’ll collect the power generated by the school’s Pokémon stored in a battery, send it by cables throughout the town and make it electricity shower for Electric Types. I’ll call it; The Clemontic Shower!” He chucked as he got up. “I can just see it! The future is now thanks to science!”_

_“I think it’s your best idea yet, Clemont,” Lexi agreed. Her face was visible on the corner of his computer screen. Most nights he would call Lexi like that so that he could hear her voice and see her face, and it almost was as if they weren’t separated. “Just think about all of the Electric Type Pokémon that would benefit from such an invention in an area where there is simply not enough electricity in the air for them to recharge. You’re guaranteed to complete your graduation research with this.”_

_He scratched the back of his head. “You think so, Lexi?”_

_“Absolutely. What do you think, Pikachu? You’d certainly love it.”_

_Pikachu’s head covered the entire screen. “ **Pika. Pika. Chu**.” Lexi gently shoved Pikachu’s head aside so her radiant face was visible again. Lexi's pink hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a mustard colored jumper. She was the epitome of loveliness in Clemont’s book._

_“Either way I support you no matter what, Clemont. Don’t cut yourself short. You’ll marvel them all.”_

_There came a knock on the window and Clemont spun around. “Shinx!” He chuckled lightheartedly as he opened the window and picked up Shinx and carried it to the computer._

_“So that’s **the** Shinx?”_

_Clemont nodded. “This is indeed the Shinx that I helped out.” He gestured towards the computer screen. “Shinx, that’s my best friend Lexi.”_

_Lexi waved cheerfully. “Hi, there. A pleasure to meet you, Shinx! This is my Pikachu.”_

_Shinx waved back at them with its paws. “ **Shinx!** ”_

_“Here see this,” Clemont started. “With my new system you’ll be able to absorb all that electricity I know you love so much.” Shinx was impressed. “I wanna make a town where Electric Types can live happily. No a world where all Pokémon can live happily. That would be my dream come true. Shinx, you’d live there now, wouldn’t you?”_

_Shinx jumped from his arms and onto the desk. “ **Shinx! Shinx! Shinx!** ”_

_"Lexi, dear. It’s time for bed,” Professor Sycamore’s voice said on the other side. “Do you have any idea how late it is, young lady?”_

_Lexi shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m talking to Clemont, dad. That’s important.”_

_He let out a deep laugh. “When aren’t you?” Augustine stepped in front of the camera so that his face was visible. “Hi there, Clemont. Lexi has been telling me about the topic for your graduation research. It sounds marvelous. You should definitely pursue that idea. I’d love to hear more about it another time. Lexi has to go to bed first.”_

_Clemont scratched his chin. “Hello, Professor Sycamore. Thank you for that reassurance. I’ll be more than happy to send you a blueprint of my invention if you’d like.”_

_“That would be fantastic.” He turned his head. “Now Lexi. It’s time to say goodbye to Clemont. You’ll get to talk to him again tomorrow.” He quickly waved at Clemont. “Good luck with your research. Bye Clemont.” With that Augustine stepped aside which left only Lexi._

_“Guess that means I have to go. Wish I could’ve talked to you longer.” She leaned with her head on her hand. “I’ve got a whole lot of Pokémon research to do myself tomorrow in fact.”_

_“And you’ll be amazing at it,” Clemont guaranteed. “Good luck with that. We’ll talk tomorrow. Goodnight, Lexi.”_

_Her scarlet eyes sparkled. “Thank you. Good luck to you too with everything. Good night, Clemont.” Lexi waved at him as she disconnected the call and the screen went black. With that in mind Clemont was ready to continue his research._

“That’s how I completed my graduate research project,” Clemont finished his story.

“The electrical transmission system that Clemont invented was well received not only by the school, but by the entire town’s population as well,” Éclairisse added.

“What a great story,” Serena said.

Lexi sighed contently. “I’m still so proud of him now. How can I not be? Just see how many Electric Type Pokémon he was able to provide help to.” Clemont’s eyes locked with hers and she smiled radiantly.

“That’s the very first time I heard Clemont talk about Shinx,” Bonnie affirmed.

Shortly after that Éclairisse resumed with the tour and took them to a room where huge monitors hung on the wall. Three men were vigorously typing on the computer desks.

“Please, excuse us,” Clemont said as they stepped inside. “This is the system control room I designed myself.”

“Clemont,” a man said who approached him. “What a surprise.”

“I’m sorry to barge in, but I was wondering may I show all my friends around?”

“Of course. It’s no problem all all.” An alarm went off which covered the room in a red hue. “Status report?” the man wanted to know when errors popped up all over the screen.

"There’s a problem with the transmission cable,” another man answered. “Near the transformer.”

“Transformer? That doesn’t sound good.”

“Just what are you referring to?” Clemont asked.

"Well. Uh. The thing is a wild Pokémon has been making its home there,” the main man clarified.

“What? Pokémon?”

“Yes. When we approach it attacks. So we’re kind of at a loss.”

“But do you think a Pokémon could be responsible for creating this problem?” Lexi raised an eyebrow. “I mean it could just live there without doing anything to this transmission cable. You can correct me if I’m wrong though.”

Raichu shrugged. “ _Rai._ ”

“We’re not sure what’s causing it exactly,” the man answered.

“It’s okay. I’ll go and have a look,” another man offered.

“Please let me come with you,” Clemont pleaded.

“Yeah, I’ll go too,” Ash said.

“We’ll all go,” Lexi replied.

The main security guard eyed Clemont. “Since you’re the designer we value your opinions. Give us some feedback.” Lexi had obviously heard everyone praise and respect Clemont for all that he had done for this place, but witnessing it in person honestly set her soul alight. This was the sort of recognition Clemont deserved.

“I want you to wait here for me, Bonnie,” Clemont made clear. He looked up at Éclairisse. “Will you keep an eye on her please?”

Éclairisse nodded. “Count on me.”

They hurried through the underground sewer system where all the electricity cables were connected and went all throughout the town. It was a massive place with lots of turns and twists.

“It’s at the end of that passageway,” the security guard announced. As they went around the corner he fused his flashlight. “Hey who is in there?”

“Oh! Team Rocket!” Ash exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“Not those idiots again,” Lexi grunted.

Team Rocket did an attempt to scram by running away so they had to give chase. They had no idea what Team Rocket intended to do here, but it couldn’t be something positive.

The group halted when they heard something behind them and saw a Luxio coming up. It had a sort of angry and protective demeanour.

“What Pokémon is that?” Serena questioned.

“A Luxio,” Ash answered.

“Perhaps that’s the Pokémon that has been living here,” Lexi figured.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. “ ** _Luxio, the Spark Pokémon, and the evolved form of Shinx. Luxio’s sharp claws conduct electricity, and the slightest scratch can knock out an opponent._** ”

Luxio must’ve assumed that they were trespassing here and used Swift to scare them away. “Pikachu, Thunderbolt,” Ash quickly reacted. Lexi would’ve joined but she had left Raichu with Bonnie to keep her company.

The Thunderbolt merely struck the Swift and Luxio landed on its paws, and still had a threatening pose as it roared at them. “Hey, we’re not you’re enemies. Stop. You’re looking for the bad guys. They went that way.” The security guard pointed further ahead.

Luxio followed its direction. Clemont was able to stare deeply in its eyes as it ran passed them to get after Team Rocket. "Oh! It’s you!” Clemont exclaimed baffled. Luxio stopped for a brief second to look back before it ran away. “Luxio!”

Lexi met Clemont’s gaze as the puzzle pieces fitted together inside her head. She placed her hand on his lower arm. “Could that be _your_ Shinx?”

“I believe it is, Lexi.”

They returned to the system control room where they informed Éclairisse about what had transpired down there. “Team Rocket?” she repeated confused.

“They’re really bad guys who like to steal other people’s stuff and Pokémon too,” Ash enlightened.

Lexi scratched Raichu’s chin. “They’ve basically been following us across Kalos and they’re never up to anything good.”

“So they wanna drain the town’s electricity,” the main security guard figured. “Then we’re going to have to stop them.”

Serena shivered. “They’re stubborn. I’m sure they’ll be back.”

“That’s for sure,” Bonnie agreed. “They’ve caused an awful lot of trouble fur us in the past.” She spun around to her big brother. “Right, Clemont?” Clemont hadn’t been participating in this conversation mainly because he had been lost in his own thoughts. “Clemont! Wake up!”

That snapped him out of it. “Huh? Yes right.” While the others were curious what was on his mind, Lexi knew what he had been thinking about. Shinx. “They’re troublemakers.”

“Well. We need to come up with a plan,” Éclairisse suggested.

“But we don’t even know where Team Rocket currently is,” Lexi responded doubtfully. “This town is pretty big and they could be hiding in plain sight.”

“We have to be on full alert,” the security man affirmed. “I’ll let Officer Jenny know what’s going on.”

Since there was nothing else for them to do besides that they went to the guest bedrooms where they would be spending the night. Serena was on bed brushing Pancham and Fennekin. Raichu was playing innocently with Pikachu on another bed. Lexi had been sketching but her gaze had been focused on Clemont who had been staring through the window since they got here, which was concerning.

“Clemont, what’s bothering you?” Bonnie asked concerned.

Clemont turned around and scratched the back of his head as he took a few steps forward. “Uh. Well. I was just thinking about Shinx.”

“Oh, Shinx? You mean that Pokémon that you helped when you went to school here?” Serena guessed.

“It’s probably still here in this town,” Ash replied from the top bed.

“I’m sure of it,” Clemont stated. He met Lexi’s gaze for a brief moment. “I’ve never finished that story I told you.”

“Then you should tell them, Clemont,” Lexi assured sweetly. “I’m certain they’ll understand it better if they know the whole story.”

He nodded. “It was the day before my graduation. Something bad happened. Shinx and I had a regular meeting place. I was on my way to thank Shinx for the idea that led me to my graduation research.”

_Young Clemont was walking across the pavement with a box in his arms. “This cake is decorated with lots of berries for just the right amount of sweetness. There is no doubt Shinx is going to adore it.” He could picture Shinx inside his mind. “Then I’ll ask Shinx to become my partner and travel along with me back to Lumiose City.”_

_A luxurious car pulled up beside him. The back window rolled down. “Oh, it’s Clemont.”_

_“Hello, Mr. Mayor.”_

_The Mayor climbed out of the limo and approached him. “I’ve been looking all over for you and here you are. We’ve arranged a very special dinner for you to help celebrate your graduation.” He gestured to the limo. “Please, get in.”_

_“But, Mr. Mayor,” Clemont tried to protest with Shinx fresh in his mind. He had somewhere else he needed to be._

_“Quick the whole town is waiting for you at the restaurant,” the Mayor pressed. “Time’s are wasting. Come on. Let’s go.” He carefully nudged Clemont inside the limo who continued to sputter in protest._

_“But. But. Mr. Mayor.”_

_The Mayor closed the door behind so he couldn’t make an escape and entered through the other door. The limo drove away, so Clemont couldn’t make a run for it. As the limo went passed the park he caught sight of Shinx waiting for him at their usual meeting spot. “Shinx!” Clemont could only watch in disdain as the limo went in the opposite direction and Shinx became a dot in the distance. That was when Clemont’s heart broke._

“As soon as I could I hurried back there after dinner, but Shinx wasn’t anywhere to be found,” Clemont said solemnly. “And after that I never saw Shinx again.”

Lexi got up to fold her arms around his waist, and took in his scent of motor oil mixed with grapefruits. “I’m aware that to this day you still hold yourself responsible for what happened, which is unfair. This was not your making. Now that we’re here we’re going to look for it.”

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, Lexi, but I can’t change how I feel.” He did pull back, and placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

“Hey. When Shinx evolves it becomes Luxio right?” Serena guessed. “So could that Luxio possibly be -”

Bonnie was shocked. “Luxio? It evolved!” She looked up at Clemont. “Maybe it evolved from the Shinx that was your friend.”

Serena smiled bashfully, shrugging. “Well. Maybe I’m wrong. Remember that Luxio didn’t even respond to you, Clemont?”

“No. Your hypothesis is probably correct,” Clemont responded. “Yeah. Looking into Luxio’s eyes. No doubt it’s the same Pokémon. That Luxio has to be my friend Shinx after it evolved!”

“What? No way!” Ash exclaimed.

Clemont lowered his head. “I never showed up at our meeting place that day like I promised. So Shinx must’ve thought I abandoned it.” He clenched his hands into fists. “That’s why.”

Lexi was about to reassure his doubts when the lights in the whole town went out, leaving everything pitch black. “Oh no! It’s a blackout!” Bonnie cried.

“I guess that can only be Team Rocket’s doing,” Lexi assumed.

Éclairisse ran inside. “Clemont! This is awful! A huge amount of electricity has been drained from the system!”

“I bet it’s Team Rocket again,” Ash said.

They went outside to see where Team Rocket could possibly be. “I told the townspeople that they should stay inside their homes until this whole issue is solved. Also according to Officer Jenny they found no one below ground.”

"But where did Team Rocket go?” Serena wondered.

Clemont pondered about it. “They were able to drain all of the town’s electricity at once somehow. Hey, I’ve got it.”

“Lead the way, babe,” Lexi said as she ran after him. From Clemont’s pose and demeanour she could tell that he was determined to fix this issue, even it had nothing to do with him. Even without the streetlights guiding their way Clemont knew precisely where to go.

At the foot of the tower they found Team Rocket with their Pokémon. Luxio had trying to fight them of single handily, but had ended on the streets after some repetitive blows.

"Luxio!” Clemont knelt next to it.

“Team Rocket there you are!” Ash exclaimed enraged.

“Why is it that whenever something rotten happens it’s always you losers,” Lexi said through gritted teeth.

“We won’t allow you to steal any more electricity,” Éclairisse warned.

When Team Rocket completed their motto, Luxio came at them with an Electric Type Attack. “No way. Inkay I call foul play!” James shouted. Inkay grabbed Luxio and tossed it around like a rag doll.

“Pumkaboo use Shadow Ball,” Jessie intervened.

“Raichu, use Thunderbolt,” Lexi countered.

“You use Electroball, Pikachu,” Ash joined her.

The two Electric Type attacks were enough to stop Team Rocket for now so that they could focus their attention on Luxio who might be injured from being outnumbered.

Clemont knelt next to it. “Don’t worry, Luxio,” he pleaded in terror as Luxio tried to get up. “Just stay down. We’ll take care of this.”

“You’ll only end up getting hurt, Luxio,” Lexi warned.

“Why do you insist on Battling with Team Rocket?” Serena wondered.

Luxio turned around and spoke towards Team Rocket which Meowth translated. “Luxio wants a town where all Pokémon can live happily. It’s protecting the place the science twerp helped change.”

“Where all Pokémon can live happily?” Clemont repeated quietly to himself and gasped when his memory returned. The one where he had told Shinx of his promise of the future. He got up with wobbly knees. “Oh! Luxio.”

Lexi was equally as mesmerized and blinked. “Clemont, you told it that. I remember it cause I was there.”

“ _Raah-Raah-Rai,_ ” Raichu muttered since she had also been there.

”Finish this with Shadow Ball,” Jessie instructed.

“Look out!” As Pumkaboo fired the Shadow Ball Clemont jumped in front of Luxio to protect it, and got hit instead.

“No, Clemont!” Lexi shouted from the top of her lungs.

Thankfully Clemont moved as he was lying on top of Luxio. “Thank goodness you’re okay.” Until now Luxio hadn’t been able to gaze in Clemont’s eyes and the memories that they shared resurfaced.

Clemont sat on his knees as Luxio got up. Against everyone’s amazement, but mostly to Clemont’s, Luxio actually licked Clemont across his face. Lexi was about to burst with sheer happiness at the sight right there. “Luxio remembered.”

“Now Pikachu and Raichu you’re coming with us without an excuse,” Meowth threatened. Team Rocket instantly told their Pokémon top open fire.

“Thunderbolt!” Ash and Lexi said in unison as Pikachu and Raichu used Thunderbolt simultaneously which dealt with Team Rocket’s attacks.

Clemont looked down at Luxio. “Luxio, would you please stand and Battle with me?” Luxio was quick to agree. “Great. Use Discharge!” Lexi had to admit that Clemont and Luxio worked together like a train track. The Discharge move was enough to explode Team Rocket’s contraption and to blast them of.

“We did it! We did it! We did it!” Bonnie bounced up and down.

Lexi grinned. “Talk about flawless team work.” Raichu rushed towards Luxio since this was the first time they were meeting, other than through a phonecall. She pressed her paw against Luxio’s snout who pressed closer. Lexi had to do her best to contain a squeal.

Afterwards they followed Luxio into a alleyway where an entrance to the underground was. Luxio had hesitation in its pace as it got closer.

“Luxio. Please, wait,” Clemont pleaded. This might be his only chance to explain himself and to get redemption. He got closer. “Luxio, I’d really like you to come with me. I remember. I gave you my word then let you down. But now I’ll be waiting for you at the same place and at the exact same time. So if you decide to come with me meet me in the square.” Luxio gave no reaction and simply jumped through the opening.

As the power went on in town the others went to the guest bedroom to get some sleep. Clemont had promised that he would give Lexi a private tour of this property so they left with just the two of them. “So what is it that you still want to see?” Clemont intertwined their fingers.

“Just the normal things, Clemont. I mean you stayed here for years so there must be some places that hold some special meaning to you.”

He smiled fondly. “Of course. I’ll show you where I’d do my studying, research and thinking.”

Clemont did just that and took her to all the places where he’d go during his school years. First was a park where he’d go for his walks. Second there was a field filled with Mareep and Flaafy where he had conducted some of his earlier researches. Lastly he escorted her to the roof of the school building. From here there was a perfect view of the town, which was illuminated by the nightlights.

“I used to do a lot of thinking on here. It gave me a opportune place to put my thoughts together whenever my classes became too rigorous. That and getting to talk with you each night got me through it,” Clemont admitted truthfully.

They sat down on the edge of the school building with their legs dangling over the roof. Lexi had her shoulder pressed against his as Clemont had his arm around her. “I can totally see why this was your favorite thinking place back then. It’s perfect and so serene. You can hear the whole town from here.”

“That’s true. When I was still attending classes here it was basically where I realized that I was hopelessly besotted with you. I just had never in my wildest dreams imagined that I would one day sit here with you. I had always been under the assumption that you and I were only destined as friends because I was the opposite of what someone like you would be attracted to. That gave me some self doubts.”

“Why on earth would you think that?” Lexi’s voice was raised.

“Because you’re beautiful, bubbly, smart, passionate and filled with life. I’m the complete opposite of you. I was gangly back in the day and didn't have a lot of confidence, still don’t have that much to this day. You was everything I was not. I just assumed that you would one day find something who would be more perfectly suited for someone as fascinating and radiant like you like a fellow Pokémon researcher or something. How could I ever compete with someone like that? That was the main thing what was on my mind when I wasn't focused on my education. You deserve the world, Lexi. And I doubt that I’m good enough to give you that.”

“You’re an idiot.” Lexi whirled around so that her mouth could find his and she could silence his foolish train of thoughts. As she pulled back she stayed close as their gazes intensely locked with each other. Her hands went up to cup his cheeks. “I never in a million years believed that you weren’t good enough for me. I had simply been under the assumption that you weren’t interested in me. I can’t wrap my head around the fact that you considered yourself like someone who isn’t worthy to be loved or to be appreciated. You’re by far the smartest, stunning, charming and nicest man that I know. If by now you still haven’t gotten it through your thick skull that I love you every inch of you, even that part that goofs up and has self doubts because he always pulls through to marvel everyone. You fascinate me every single day.” A single tear slid down her cheek. “I don’t want to be with anyone else but you, Clemont. I’ve always wanted you.”

Clemont swallowed thickly at her emotional heartfelt speech. He was equally tearing up. “I’ve tried for years to talk myself out of that shadow of a doubt, but I wasn’t able to grasp the truth until you showed me it. You opened my eyes for me. I love you so darn much, Lexi. You’ve became my drive force and I want to spend my days with you. I know you and I are still young, but that doesn’t change my feelings for you. I want you and me. You mean more to me than anyone.”

Slowly Clemont leaned forwards to kiss her fiercely to let her feel everything that he had just proclaimed to her. She melted into the kiss as he pulled her into his lap, without removing his arms from around her waist. Lexi’s hands found their way into his golden hair.

When their tongues met Clemont moaned softly, and he only wanted to taste more of her. Like he had been wanting to for all those years. He licked the roof of her mouth, trying to get more familiar with the shape of her. If he could’ve told his younger self to hold onto his infatuation with Lexi he probably would have laughed.

Clemont was more than happy to let Lexi take control of their kiss, as she decided the pace and the deepness. Since they were all alone here on the roof they had all the time in the world to keep practicing.

In the end he slightly pulled back due to a lack of oxygen and rested his forehead against hers. “Thank you for opening my eyes, Lexi.”

“My pleasure.” Her fingers gently threaded through his hair and he secretly couldn’t get enough of the way that she played with the strands as if the gestures soothed her. “I do want to point out that I’m proud of you for asking Luxio to meet you tomorrow. I know how meaningful this is to you because Luxio was your companion during your school years so it’s important to you.”

He bit his cheek. “Do you think that Luxio will come tomorrow? I did abandon it after all.”

“You didn’t abandon it, babe. That wasn’t your own decision to leave Luxio behind because you were planning to ask it to come with you to Lumiose City. That’s how much Luxio still means to you today, else you wouldn’t have asked it the same question twice.”

Clemont’s breath mingled with hers. “I hope with all my heart that you’re right, Lexi. Luxio has been a wonderful friend to me during my school years.”

“Luxio can sense your sincere feelings, Clemont. It will show up.” She promised her words with another kiss which he gladly accepted as he cupped her beautiful face and let their tongues do that sensational dance of theirs as time passed around them.

That night it was pretty late by the time they made it back to the guest bedrooms and they were able to get a descent amount of sleep. Lexi could detect the concern mixed with dread in Clemont’s eyes as they made it to the meeting location where Luxio could meet them.

Clemont had his gaze transfixed on the road that lead towards the tower which Luxio was to take if it decided to come this way. Lexi could only sincerely hope that Luxio still had fond memories of those great times it spend with Clemont and would listen to its heart. She had seen yesterday how Luxio had reacted when it recognized Clemont, which told her that Clemont still meant a great deal to it.

“I don’t see Luxio anywhere,” Serena solemnly said.

“I guess that means it’s still mad,” Bonnie assumed.

“Luxio will show up,” Ash replied optimistically. “We’ve got to give it more time.”

“Exactly,” Lexi agreed. “We just have to wait a while longer. There’s no need to rush.”

Raichu raised both her arms. “ _Raaaaai._ ”

“No.” Clemont turned around to face them. “I guess that Luxio still hasn’t forgiven me which is all that I deserve. It’s time to go.”

“Clemont, don’t be like that,” Lexi gently disagreed. “We’re aware of how much Luxio means to you so you have to be patient now.”

He shook his head. “That doesn’t matter, Lexi. If I stay here any longer it won’t be fair to the rest of you.” He looked ahead of them. “Let’s get back on the road.”

Clemont was to take three paces forwards when something rustled in the bushes next to them. Like that Luxio stepped from the bushes and locked eyes with Clemont.

“Awh! There it is!” Lexi squealed.

Clemont was absolutely beside himself as tears welled from his eyes. “You came back after all. Luxio!” Luxio nodded eagerly.

“ _Rai! Raaaaaaai!_ ” Raichu floated up and down.

"Okay. Here goes! Go Pokéball!” Clemont threw the Pokéball in which Luxio vanished. It eventually clicked in confirmation. “Alright! Today is a great day thanks to science I caught Luxio!” Clemont did his pose.

Bonnie cheered elatedly. “Yey! That’s my big brother!”

Lexi threw her arms around Clemont who happily twirled her around. “You did it! You did it! You did it! You have a Luxio now!”

“Thanks to you for reassuring me, Lexi. As you always do.” He lay a gentle kiss against her temple as they broke apart.

That was how Ash wrapped one arm around Clemont’s shoulder as the others offered their congratulations. Clemont had finally been able to add Luxio to his party, his trusted friend from his school days.


	49. Bonnie for the Defence!

On their way to Coumarine City they had to cross a forest. Since Ash wanted to prepare for his upcoming Gym Battle he had chosen this day to train which meant that they were staying at the Pokémon Center which was located at the edge of the forest. That also meant that everyone else had the whole day to fill in however they pleased, which was a nice change from the usual traveling.

“Alright,” Ash said as he pushed open the backdoor of the Pokémon Center and they all stepped outside. “Now that we’re all stuffed what do you say we train for our Gym Battle?” Pikachu reacted excitedly.

“In that case.” Serena threw her Pokéballs in the air from which her Fennekin and Pancham appeared. “Why don’t we practice our Pokémon performance?” Fennekin jumped up elatedly.

Clemont got a wrench from his jumpsuit pocket. “So I think I’ll work on some new inventions.”

“I guess I’ll do some sketching.” Lexi grabbed her backpack where Hoothoot’s head peered out from. “What do you say, Hoothoot?”

“ _Hoohoooo,_ ” he hooted happily as she scratched his beak.

“Hey, Clemont and Lexi.” Bonnie looked at both of them. “Is it okay if I go and explore the forest?”

“I don’t see why not,” Lexi responded.

Clemont considered it. “I guess so. But don’t get into any trouble.”

Bonnie was all smiles. “Of course I won’t.” She headed between the trees. “Dedenne will be with me. We’ll be fine.”

When she was out of sight Clemont exhaled. “Well. I hope I didn’t make the wrong choice.”

“What could possibly happen in the woods, Clemont?” Lexi shrugged slightly. “Bonnie is a tough girl who can handle herself out there for a few hours.”

As Serena and Ash had already gone a bit further away so that they could train without disturbing the others which mainly left Lexi alone with Clemont in a field of grass, surrounded by large trees. They released their Pokémon from their Pokéballs so that they could enjoy the nice warm weather and lay in the sunshine as they went to work.

Raichu and Luxio were playing innocently and chased one another across the field. Hoothoot and Vivillon were flying in the area nearby to get some exercise and Lexi could tell that the two had become fast friends since they could fly around together like that. Marill, Bunnelby and Chespin was handing Lexi the pencils that she required and even helped Clemont when he needed another tool.

It was a peaceful experience to work alongside Clemont like that even though both of them were busy with entirely different projects. Lexi sincerely wanted to feel like this forever. Him and her working along, surrounded by their Pokémon. It was the most wholesome she had ever felt in her life before and could only hope that every day could be like that when they would permanently make it back to Lumiose City.

“What do you think our future will be when we get back to Lumiose City?” she was too curious to not ask it.

He glanced at her from his current invention to meet her gaze and noticed her troubled expression. “What do you mean with that, babe?” It was the first time that he actually referred to her as babe, which made her smirk delightfully.

Lexi licked her lips. “I mean we both have time consuming jobs waiting for us after this journey is over. What will become of us?”

“Is that what concerns you? That you and I don’t have any time for each other when we get back?”

“Something like that.”

Slowly, he got up until he stood in front of her and gently pulled her onto her feet so that their faces were inches removed from another. Lexi could only drink in the depths of his gorgeous blue eyes. “I want to make a promise to you right here that when we do get back to Lumiose City and I resume my position as the Lumiose Gym Leader from Clembot, that that won’t change a thing between us.” He carefully cupped her cheeks. “You’ll certainly be busy with running the Sycamore lab with your dad and conducting your researches. I will make sure that I’ll still have time for you.”

“What about your Gym Battles? As a Gym Leader that’s your main purpose. You cannot refuse a request for a Battle.”

“That might be true. Only I can arrange that Battles will not take place after a certain time and that trainers can always come back the next day. I’m not going to let that stop me from seeing you. I don’t have Battles every day. And besides we can spend the evenings together. That’s going to be Lexi and Clemont time. How does that sound, Lexi?”

“Like a dream. I’d like that very much. Will we spend the evening at Prism Tower?”

“Well.” He grinned. “That’s where it’s just us and we don’t have to worry about anything else. I’ll take you on dates whenever you please so I can show the whole world that I’m the luckiest man alive to be able to spend my life with a woman like you.” It was almost as if Lexi’s heart was going to combust at the sincerity of his words.

She gently pecked his lips. “You flatter me, Clemont. I’d certainly come to Prism Tower every night when I complete my work for the day if that’s what it takes. First things first. We still need to go on our official first date though.” Her hands went to the back of his neck and she smiled brightly. “We have to change that.”

“Don’t worry. I have something on my mind already.” Clemont kept the rest a mystery as he pulled her in for a tender kiss and Lexi closed her eyes so that she could focus on only him and his mouth on hers. Their promises for their joined future were sealed with a kiss.

Afterwards they resumed their sketching and tinkering on inventions with the company for some time. When lunch time came Lexi prepared fresh Pokémon food and had even tried out a new recipe for Luxio since she hadn’t fed it before and created something that Electric Type Pokémon adored. Thankfully Luxio was a fan of her food and emptied the bowl in a record time.

When all of their Pokémon had eaten they went inside of Pokémon Center and sat down at the cafeteria where Clemont and Lexi had lunch together. Serena and Ash were probably still too occupied with their training's. Bonnie too hadn’t returned from exploring the woods, but she had only been gone for a few hours.

They went back outside with their Pokémon for some time to get more work done. All of a sudden the cloudless blue sky got replaced with dark gray clouds and a heavy deluge descended from them. They wouldn’t be able to get any work done with that kind of downpour so they fled inside to get some shelter. Lexi and Clemont had called back all of her Pokémon except her Hoothoot.

Serena was one of the first who made it back inside and Ash followed twenty seconds later. “You didn’t happen to see Bonnie, did you?” Clemont asked when there was no sign of his little sister.

“Come to think of it; no,” Ash replied dubiously.

“She said she was going to explore the forest, but hasn’t come back.”

“I hope she’s at least staying out of the rain,” Serena said.

“She might’ve found a place to take shelter,” Lexi figured, but couldn’t ignore that gnawing anxiety inside of her. “I don’t like that she’s out there all by herself.”

Ash tilted his head. “Let’s go look for her.”

“Hoothoot, can you help?”

“ _Hooohooo._ ” He spread his wings and flew from her shoulder to scan the area from the air.

The heavy downpour didn’t bother Lexi as they went to look for Bonnie because she was restless and worried that something could’ve happened to the girl during her exploration.

They called for Bonnie’s name as they looked behind trees, rocks and rummaged through bushes. Fortunately the rain stopped altogether and the sun broke out again, making their search a lot easier.

“Over here!” they heard Bonnie call back eventually and Lexi was finally allowed to breathe as they followed the sound of her voice.

They went down a small bay where a cave was located. Bonnie was there with three other kids around her age. Inside was a wounded Lapras which wasn’t in the best condition. Bonnie explained how it had gotten stuck here during a storm and how these kids had been tending it.

As Lexi and Clemont had a thorough look at Lapras to examine it, Serena pulled out her Pokédex. “ ** _ **Lapras, the Transport Pokémon. Lapras enjoys carrying people on its back, and it understands what people are saying.**_** ”

“It’s really burning up. It’s not something we can deal with,” Clemont stated solemnly.

“We’re not experts when it comes to treating Pokémon in these kind of conditions. Nor do we carry the right healing supplies with us to ease the pain,” Lexi grimly responded, frowning heavily. The condition of this Lapras that was stuck out here on its own troubled her deeply.

“Oh, that poor Pokémon,” Serena said.

“I think we better get Nurse Joy right away,” Clemont suggested.

“Good idea,” Bonnie agreed.

“You can’t do that,” the girl named Heidi disagreed.

“But? Why can’t we?” Clemont asked baffled.

“Cause we can’t trust any grownups!”

“They’re all liars!” the boy named Kye responded.

“We once found an Eevee that someone had abandoned,” Heidi said. “We hid it behind the classroom while the three of us took care of it. But one day our teacher found out when we were bringing Eevee some food.

“She promised she wouldn’t do anything as long as we told her what we were doing,” Kye resumed.

“But as soon as we did she took Eevee away,” Jay finished. “And those grownups will take Lapras away too.”

“You can’t assume that,” Lexi replied, petting Lapras.

“I see,” Clemont said gently. “But you know Lapras needs help.”

“We can’t just stand around and nothing. Lapras is going downhill fast,” Ash made clear.

“Oh no. Does that mean?” Heidi shivered.

“I’d rather not think about,” Clemont tried to say.

“Let’s say it like this; if Lapras doesn’t get some proper treatment from an expert soon that Lapras is not going to make it. You have to consider Lapras’s well-being if you truly care about Lapras, which I don’t doubt. So we have to step in,” Lexi clarified tactfully as Hoothoot landed on her shoulder and hooted.

“No way,” Heidi said with tears in her eyes.

“No, that can’t be true,” Kye teared up.

“Don’t lie to us,” Jay pleaded.

“No, I won’t believe it! I won’t!” Heidi wailed as all three of them burst into tears. “You’re all a bunch of meanies!”

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Ash apologized. “Oh, man.”

“Ash said everything he said because he really cares about Lapras. Like you do,” Serena responded.

“Getting the help that Lapras needs is the best thing we can do,” Clemont reassured.

“So is it okay if we go and get Nurse Joy?” Bonnie suggested kindly, hoping they would see sense.

With the health of Lapras on the line the kids knew what was crucial and accepted. “Okay,” the agreed in unison because they wanted to help their friend Lapras.

Lexi and Clemont were the ones who went to fetch Nurse Joy from the Pokémon Center who was the only one who could properly treat Lapras. Everyone watched in anxiety as Nurse Joy provided Lapras the care that it required.

“Lapras its wound is close but some germs must’ve gotten in. That explains the fever,” Nurse Joy explained.

“Nurse Joy what does that mean?” Kye asked fearfully.

“Will it be alright?” Jay asked.

Nurse Joy got up. “Oh, don’t worry. Lapras will be just fine.”

“Really?” Heidi questioned in disbelief.

Nurse Joy nodded. “Promise.” At which the children cheered and exchanged high fives with each other.

Lapras went into the water and already seemed much more energized then before. “Wow. Looks like its fine,” Ash said.

“A proper treatment sure can do wonders.” Lexi beamed.

“I’ll be getting on back to the Pokémon Center now.” Nurse Joy was about to walk passed them when the three children grasped her arm in a gentle way and expressed their appreciation and gratitude for her. “Don’t forget the three of you are the ones that gave Lapras such excellent care. But thank you. Oh yes. The Eevee that you found and took such wonderful care of I returned it to its trainer and I’m happy to report its doing very well.”

“Oh. How do you know about our Eevee?” Heidi questioned.

“Well. Your teacher brought it to me to see if I knew its trainer so I took it back to its home as soon as I could.” That news surely gave the kids something to consider since they had been under the impression Eevee had been taken away. This shed a whole new light onto that.

As Lapras swum around the lake it let out a gut wrenching wail. “Lapras is crying again,” Bonnie said.

Lexi put her hands on her hips. “Lapras live in herds so it’s very unusual to see one by itself.”

“It sounds so sad,” Serena replied.

“According to the story we were told earlier Lapras was swept into the forest during a storm. Forest? River?” Clemont thought about it. “Maybe it wants to return to the ocean. I wouldn’t be surprised if its family and friends are living out at see.”

“You might be right.”

“Yeah. It must want to return to its herd,” Lexi agreed.

“Of course. Hey, Lapras. Do you miss all your friends?” Ash questioned. Lapras whimpered and nodded. “Okay. Then let’s get Lapras back out to sea.”

“No! No! No!” Heidi protested.

“You can’t do that! Lapras is our friend!” Kye pointed out.

“We won’t stand for it,” Jay made clear.

“But think for a moment about how Lapras feels right now,” Serena reasoned.

“How Lapras feels?” Heidi was puzzled.

Serena nodded. “There’s no doubt that Lapras cares about you a lot, but I think it’s feeling pretty homesick and wants to come back to where it comes from.”

“Lapras wants to go home?”

“After you finish playing together you always wanna go back home, right?”

“I love Lapras. So if it’s homesick I wanna help. Whatever it takes,” Heidi said. “I wanna help Lapras get back home. It’s the right thing to do.”

“That’s right,” Kye responded.

“I’ll help too,” Jay offered.

Lexi smiled. “Well that’s all that we could ask from you.”

Bonnie nodded. “Great. Sounds like a job for the Lapras Defence Force.”

Serena checked her guidebook to see a map of this area. “Now let’s see. This lake connects to a big river so if we follow it downstream we should reach the ocean.”

“Great job, Serena.” Ash raised his arms. “Let’s do this, guys!” And everyone joined the hype.

Everyone walked on the river bank as Lapras swum alongside them in the stream. Hoothoot was flying on low altitude as backup. The group encountered their first hurdle pretty soon. A gigantic boulder blocked the current between the cliff side and the riverbank shore and it made it impossible to cross.

“Check it out!” Ash exclaimed.

“Maybe Lapras couldn’t get home because that boulder was in the way,” Serena figured.

“That would explain why it’s still here and not with its herd,” Lexi replied.

“So let’s get it out of the way! Froakie! Hawlucha! Let’s go!” Ash brought out his Pokémon to assist.

“I think we can help too.” Clemont threw his Pokéballs for Luxio and Chespin.

Lexi released her Raichu and Vivillon. “You all can help too.” her gaze went up to Hoothoot who flew in circles above them. “You too, Hoothoot?”

“ _Hooohoo_.” He dove down.

“Fennekin, you’re up,” Serena brought out her Fennekin.

Everyone gave their Pokémon an attack that they needed to use. With those directions the Pokémon spurted into action to simultaneously attack the boulder which cracked under dissolved as a result. Everyone cheered at that achievement because they could progress now.

Everyone called back their Pokémon. Lexi let Hoothoot fly right above them as they continued to follow the current. They stopped where the stream merged into the river.

“If we follow that river straight downstream we’ll reach the ocean,” Clemont enlightened.

Lexi exhaled. “I can already smell it.”

“Oh, no you won’t!” a familiar voice disagreed. Everyone turned their heads only to see Jessie and Meowth standing on the top of a Magikarp submarine where they recited their motto with just the two of them.

“Team Rocket!” Ash exclaimed enraged. 

“What is it that you losers want this time?” Lexi demanded to know. Her mood had changed a hundred and eighty degrees at their arrival.

“Why are you one short?” Serena questioned.

“Order in the court!” Jessie shouted back. “Catching Lapras is our favorite sport.”

“Thanks in advance for your twerpish support,” Meowth replied.

“We’re not just going to hand you Lapras. You must be out of your mind!” Lexi sneered.

“Oh no you don’t! Pikachu, Electroball!” Ash instructed.

Jessie released her Pumkaboo. “Pumkaboo, Shadow Ball!” The Shadow Ball halted the Electroball in the center of the river.

Ash spread his arm as he eyed the children. “We’ll take care of Team Rocket. You guys need to keep going.”

“You take care of Lapras,” Serena said.

“If anyone can help Lapras now it’s you. Get Lapras away from here,” Lexi responded.

“And we’ll make certain Team Rocket doesn’t win,” Clemont clarified.

Ash clenched his fist. “We’re counting on the Lapras Defence Force!”

“Roger that, Ash,” the kids said in unison as they ran away along the shore and Lapras swum after them.

Jessie cackled. “You think you can keep a good team down? Think again!” There came black smoke from the Magikarp submarine which made it impossible for everyone to see. There was a huge explosion at the river bank next to where Lexi was standing which made her lose her footing and she was send backwards with great force.

The only one who had gotten away of that was Hoothoot who descended down. _“Hooooo!_ ” His entire body started to glow with illuminating white light as it started to change entirely and expand. As the black smoke cleared Hoothoot had stopped glowing as it had taken an entirely new form. A Noctowl.

Noctowl swooped Lexi up onto his back before she would slam against the stone wall and carried her on his back. Lexi needed a few seconds to reconnect and to let what had happened sink in as she held onto the feathers in his neck. “You evolved to save me! You’re a Noctowl now.”

“ _Hoooo!_ ” He hooted elatedly as he landed safely on the ground.

“Lexi, are you okay?” Serena asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I didn’t get hurt. Noctowl saved my life.” Lexi folded her arms around Noctowl’s neck who whistled at her gentle touching. “Thank you, Noctowl.”

Clemont held his glasses. “It appears that it evolved just so it could save you, Lexi. That’s incredible.”

“I can’t believe it myself either.” Noctowl lowered his shoulder so that Lexi could slide off. Now that he was standing next to her it struck her how large Noctowl was. It was only a few inches shorter than she was. “You’re stunning.”

“I had a Noctowl of myself when I was traveling the Johto region, but that was only half the size of yours,” Ash marveled. “This one can carry people.”

“I had no idea you used to have a Noctowl. It’s true that they do come in a variation of sizes, and mine does seem on the large side.” Lexi gently petted his chin.

Serena checked her Pokédex. “ ** _ **Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon. The evolved form of Hoothoot. This highly intelligent Pokémon often twists its head 180 degrees when its thinking. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon.**_** ” Serena put it back into her pocket. “It sounds fascinating.”

Lexi nodded but then realized what they were doing here in the first place and that there was no sign of Team Rocket. “We have to find Team Rocket before they catch up with Lapras and the children.”

“Right behind you.” Clemont nodded as they hurried along the river bank. Noctowl flew above them to get a better viewpoint.

As they followed the river they saw that the kids had climbed onto Lapras’s back. Team Rocket had been frozen solid on the top of their Magikarp submarine by the remaining of Lapras’s friends.

“Ash, look!” Serena exclaimed.

They came to a halt. “I guess Lapras its family was waiting for it to come back home!”

“Wow! Thank goodness,” Clemont responded.

“Such a relief to see that nobody got hurt,” Lexi replied because Team Rocket hadn’t been able to catch Lapras as they had intended.

“Pikachu, Electroball!” Ash instructed.

“Noctowl, use Sky Attack,” Lexi wanted to try it out.

“ _Hoohoo._ ” Noctowl’s eyebrow tufts glowed white as he prepared for the attack. Then his body became surrounded by a white aura and it flew into the frozen submarine, milliseconds before the Electroball would land. Team Rocket got send away with a loud bang.

“Yeey! Noctowl!” Lexi cheered after it perfectly executed his first attack as a Noctowl.

Everyone made it back to the shore as the sun was about to set. Lapras was nuzzling against his friends, glad to be reunited with them.

“Lapras looks so happy,” Bonnie said in relief. “I’m glad for them all.”

Lexi smirked. “Who wouldn’t when they were reunited with their friends after being seperated.”

“I’m glad too,” Kye said.

“Isn’t that the best?” Jay responded.

Lapras turned around and swum to the shore. “You came back,” Bonnie said. All four kids went to hug it one final time. “Take good care.”

"And please don’t get lost next time,” Heidi teased.

“Let’s meet again someday,” Kye said.

"That would be great,” Jay responded.

“Okay. You can go now. They’re waiting,” Bonnie pointed out. Lapras let out a happy squeal as it swum to its friends. All the kids waved it goodbye and made promises for the future. “I wonder if we’ll see it again someday.”

“Sure you will,” Ash responded. “Count on it.”

Bonnie then looked up at Noctowl who stood next to Lexi, and who towered over her. She gulped. “I didn’t notice it until now, but your Hoothoot evolved?” She raised her eyebrow.

Clemont nodded as he petted Noctowl's beak who chirped. “He did in order to save Lexi earlier. He’s exceptionally loyal to her.”

“It’s so massive!”

Lexi snickered. “I know right. I’m sure that it must be from your angle.”

Her big blue eyes widened. “Can I fly it someday?”

Clemont laughed sarcastically. “Hah - No, Bonnie. It’s way too dangerous.”

Lexi winked cheekily. “Maybe someday.” Which earned a glare from Clemont.

Afterwards as they made it to the Pokémon Center it was time for them to part ways. “It’s time. I’ve gotta get going.”

Heidi whimpered. “Oh, Bonnie.”

“You’re leaving _so_ soon?” Jay questioned.

“Next time you come visit we’ll play again,” Kye said. Bonnie nodded three times.

“Take care everybody,” Ash said.

“Bye bye now,” Serena replied.

“You all take care.” Lexi waved.

“And thanks a lot for becoming friends with Bonnie.” Clemont turned around and grabbed Lexi’s hand. He had only taken a few steps when he realized his little sister wasn’t behind him. “Bonnie? Let’s go.”

The girl follow but not before she waved at her new friends one final time. “See you soon. Bye!” Her friends waved back as they said their goodbyes.

Bonnie giggled happily as she ran passed Clemont who nearly jumped out of his skin.

Oh things were definitely looking up for all of them.


	50. Pathways to Performance Partnering!

Noctowl spread his wings to provide Lexi access to clean the dirt from between his feathers. “ _Hoo-hoo,_ ” he whistled. Now that Noctowl had evolved he had become three times as large as a Hoothoot there was a lot more of its body to clean. But since he was closer to Lexi’s height it was no hassle to clean it properly.

“Lexi!” Bonnie called which made her turn her head. “Can I go for a ride on Noctowl? Can I please?”

“I’d rather you not, Bonbon. And I don’t mean that in a cruel way. Consider that Noctowl has very little flying experience and has never carried a human for a great length.He needs more experience. Maybe then someday I’ll take you with me. How does that sound?” Lexi winked.

“Is that okay?” Her big blue eyes widened and Lexi smirked.

“Lexi!” Clemont scolded as he stepped forward. “Are you promising my sister rides on Noctowl again?”

Lexi raised her hands in innocence. “Not any time soon at least.”

He sighed in defeat as he chuckled. “You’re a vixen.” He leaned closer to briefly peck her lips.

“Don’t worry. I need to practice with Noctowl myself first in order for him to be even able to carry humans and get used to the weight.” Lexi brushed more dirt from Noctowl’s wing.

“So you intend to train him for flying purposes?”

“Probably. I’d think Noctowl is up for that.”

Noctowl chirped as he enfolded his wings around Lexi who let out a giggle at the warmth of his wings surrounding her. She had already loved and admired him when he was still a Hoothoot, but as a Noctowl she loved her friend even more.

“So we’ll get some flying practice done then soon,” she promised.

“ _Hooooohoo._ ” His body shook with excitement.

The group was on their way to Coumarine City and had decided to have a break at a clearing in the woods. As they were about to have some lunch Lexi was in charge of making the Pokémon food. Since Noctowl had doubled his size she insisted that he’d get a whole new meal which would provide him with enough nutrition's to regain his power and energy.

During lunch Lexi noticed that Noctowl gobbled the content of the bowl down rapidly which indicated that he was fond of his new food.

“I’m full.” Ash satisfyingly rubbed his belly.

Serena grabbed her basket. “How about some nice Poké Puffs for desert? I made plenty for everyone.” All of their Pokémon had the water in their mouths at the thought. They all adored Serena’s Poké Puffs. As she opened the lid of the basket it appeared to be empty.

“There’s nothing left,” Bonnie gasped.

Lexi adjusted her glasses. “I have a thought.”

“Could it be?” Clemont wondered, who was on her train of thought.

Everyone’s gaze followed Chespin who casually strolled away from them which was inconspicuous to say the least. Chespin’s forehead was drenched in sweat as his mouth had been filled to the brim with the missing Poké Puffs.

“Oh, no. Not again,” Serena whimpered. Chespin quickly swallowed them down which enraged Pancham who shouted in its face. “No, Pancham. It’s okay.” The two of them started a psychical fight with another in frustration. “Hey, stop fighting!”

Clemont got up. “Stop, Chespin. What are you doing?” Serena picked up Pancham who was still trashing in her arms.

“Talk about rivalry, huh?” Lexi uttered.

Noctowl shrugged. “ _Hooo-hoo._ ”

Clemont and Serena took Chespin and Pancham aside so that they could have a direct conversation with them. “Listen both of you,” Serena started. “Don’t you remember you’re supposed to friends? Now make up.”

Only instead of making amends to slapped each other some more. “Hey! All you’re doing is just being plain mean to each other. Come on,” Clemont scolded.

There was no resolve, but only more slapping. “Stop!” Clemont and Serena yelped in unison.

Chespin ran away and mocked Pancham in annoyance. “Chespin!” Pancham obviously gave chase to get even.

“Pancham, what are you doing?” Serena cried as she and Clemont ran after them through the bushes.

“Man, what are you going to do?” Ash muttered as he got up.

Lexi chuckled. “I’m sure this will improve once you’ve gotten used to each other.” She called back all her Pokémon except Raichu and Noctowl and returned the others from her friends to their Pokéballs as well.

As they followed their friends they found Serena and Clemont kneeling behind their Pokémon. Across from them stood a girl about their age with green hair and a Smoochum and a Farfetch’d. “What’s going on?” Ash asked, frowning.

“Looks like these two got into more trouble,” Serena answered.

Ash looked at the girl. “Oh. Sorry.”

Lexi assumed she’d better apologize as well considering the girl’s attitude, even though her Pokémon hadn’t caused it. “Truly sorry.”

“Whatever. Fine,” the girl replied. She turned her attention to her Pokémon. “Now. Let’s keep training for the Pokémon showcase.”

Lexi wrapped one arm around Serena. “My dear friend here wants to become a Pokémon performer too.”

“I was thinking about entering as well,” Serena admitted, smiling.

The girl’s eyes widened as she got into Serena’s face. “Oh, really?” She grabbed a mirror which she used to properly apply lipgloss onto her lips. “See. This will be my very first time.”

“Mine too.”

The closed her pocket mirror. “But I get no feedback practicing all by myself. Hey, would you please watch my performance to tell me what you think?”

“But I don’t really know enough to judge someone else their performance.”

“But isn’t that like the perfect opportunity for you to see what’s required during a performance and what to pay attention to?” Lexi suggested. “It wouldn’t do you any harm.”

Serena realized the truth. “You’re right, Lexi. My own performance will surely benefit from this.” She smiled warmly at her. “I’ll do it.”

The girl named Nini eyed the others. “I’d like to hear what you think too.”

“Sure,” Ash accepted.

“Okay,” Bonnie said.

“I have very little expertise when it comes to this, but I’ll do it,” Lexi replied.

Clemont scratched the back of his head. “Alright.”

"These two are your partners?” Serena looked down at Smoochum and Farfetch’d and pulled out her Pokédex. “S ** _ **moochum, the Kiss Pokémon. Smoochum’s lips are quite sensitive, so it uses them first to investigate objects.**_** ” She hovered it over Farfetch’d next. “ ** _ **Farfetch’d, the Wild Duck Pokémon. Farfetch’d uses the stalk it holds as a weapon, wielding it like a word to cut a variety of objects.**_** " She smiled. “I wonder what their performance will be like.”

Everyone took a seat so that they could watch the performance. Lexi was plastered between Bonnie and Clemont, with Raichu in her lap. Noctowl was resting behind them, quietly snoring in the sunlight. Lexi felt how Clemont placed his hand on her back.

“Just watch. Smoochum, you first,” Nini instructed. “Powder Snow.” The powered snow created a stunning effect as Smoochum danced underneath it. “Next, Farfetch’d.” It threw its leak as it jumped into the cloud to cut it into pieces, which released sparkles. It ended when Smoochum used Heart Stamp which Farfetch’d pulverized with Fury Cutter. Everyone clapped at the end.

“Excellent. An incredible Pokémon performance,” Clemont complimented.

“Yeah. That was great,” Ash agreed.

“I like how you combined both of your Pokémon their moves like that.” Lexi smiled.

Nini wiped away a tear. “And my theme is heartbreak.” Lexi exchanged a doubtful look with Clemont at that who sighed. “Now tell the truth. Is there something I should fix?”

“Well perhaps you could coordinate their dance just a teeny tiny bit more,” Serena considered

“More coordination on the dance.” Nini wrote it down in a notepad. Right.”

“I was thinking it be really awesome if you made that Heart Stamp a little flashier,” Ash suggested.

“Hmm. The Heart Stamp a little flashier.” Nini’s eyes locked on Lexi. “What do you think?”

“I’ll be honest with you when I say that I’m raised to be a Pokémon Professor and have no clue how to make a performance run smoother. Sorry,” Lexi admitted honestly.

“ _Raaaai._ ” Raichu nodded.

“That’s okay.” Nini gasped. “Serena, it would be a really big help if you could show me your performance.”

Serena clasped her hands together. “Well, honestly I’m not really ready to show anyone just yet.”

Bonnie raised her hand. “I wanna see it. Please.”

“I’d like to see it too,” Clemont replied.

“Me three,” Lexi teased. Raichu raised her paw as well.

“Same for me,” Ash replied.

Serena giggled at the sudden appreciation and interest from her friends. “Okay ready, Fennekin? Pancham?” Both Pokémon nodded. That was when Chespin charged at Pancham to knock it out of the way.

“Why is Chespin doing that?” Ash wondered dumbfounded.

Clemont hung his head. “I guess it’s still trying to show Pancham up.”

“That kind of rivalry can last for some time,” Lexi uttered.

Raichu scrunched her nose in disdain at their immature behaviour. “ _Raaaai-Raaai-Raaaaai._ ”

“I feel the same, Raichu.”

Pancham returned so that he could have another go at Chespin and Bonnie pulled them apart. “Come on. Break it up!” Pikachu also came between them. They all got to their feet in case they had to intervene.

“Chespin, would you like to be in the performance too?” Serena offered. Chespin nodded.

“I’ve got it!” Clemont suddenly exclaimed which made Lexi yelp. There was a glint in Clemont’s glasses as he leaned over Chespin. “Now if that’s what you want then leave everything to me.” He adjusted his glasses. “The future is now thanks to science. Clemontic Gear on!” The device that he presented resembled a Chespin with a pink dress. “I’ve got the perfect machine for a situation like this. So now presenting my ****Only Lonely Dancing Robo Partner****!” He struck a pose.

“What is it?” Nini asked.

"My big brother is an inventor,” Bonnie clarified.

“So this is what you were working on last night.” Lexi narrowed her eyes to get a closer look.

“Don’t fret, babe. Power on!” He pressed a button on a controller. “Okay, Chespin. Now you can dance to your little hearts content.” The robot came forward and grabbed Chespin by its arm and back as it started to twirl it around. Chespin cried in protest.

“Wow. Science is so amazing,” Ash said.

“Clemont’s invention is simply incredible,” Nini replied.

The robot became more forceful with how it dealt with Chespin and basically hurled it around. That’s when steam came from its back. “Oh. Oh,” Bonnie cried.

"Something has gone wrong,” Ash stated.

“It needs to release Chespin now!” Lexi declared as more steam came from the machine and feared for Chespin’s well-being if it wasn’t freed soon.

“Clemont, turn if off!” Bonnie pleaded desperately.

Clemont was restlessly pressing the buttons. “As soon as I can find the off button!”

The robot came to halt as it loudly exploded in front of them. Everyone was covered from head to toe in soot. Even Noctowl had woken up from the sound. “Clemont, looks like it happened again,” Bonnie uttered.

“I’m so sorry,” he apologized sincerely.

As the others went to prepare themselves for Serena’s practice performance Lexi grabbed Clemont’s arm. “Hey. Just because your invention didn’t work this time that doesn’t mean that it won’t work the next time. You can improve anything if you want to.”

He pushed a strand of her pink hair from her face. “You think so?”

She nodded. “Course. You can only learn from your mistakes. Only I don’t think Chespin required a dance partner like that. Maybe consider something else.”

He grinned as he kissed her sweetly for a little time. It was so instinctual for him to make this kiss last longer and get caught up in the moment with her, but their friends were right there. When he pulled back he scratched the back of his head. “You’re a blessing, Lexi.” At that she cheekily winked which set his cheeks aflame.

They sat down among their friends on the boulders for Serena’s performance. Raichu was back in Lexi’s lap. “Good luck, Serena,” Ash praised.

Fennekin and Pancham jumped from Serena’s hand into the air. “Go! Fennekin, use Flamethrower!” Fennekin spun around so that her flame came out in a twirl. Pancham did some flips in the center of them and landed successfully on the ground. Serena assisted Fennekin on her way to the ground. The primal move combination of her performance was Fennekin’s Flamethrower folding around Pancham’s Dark Pulse which ended in tiny sparks in the end. Serena bowed. “And Fin.”

Her friends all clapped and Lexi couldn’t help but squeal a little. “That was just simply adorable.”

Raichu was applauding as well. “ _Raaaaaaai_!”

“Wow, Serena. That was awesome,” Ash praised.

“I loved it,” Bonnie replied.

“It was super good.” Nini got up, hand under her chin. “But I kinda felt like Pancham’s acrobatics didn’t quite fit with the rest of the performance.”

“Really?” Serena got closer to them.

"Pancham’s movements were swift and strong, but how do I say it. They don’t seem to match with what you’re and Fennekin are doing,” Clemont kindly pointed out.

“I have to think about that.”

Lexi winked. “You’ll use that to your advantage in no time.”

Smoochum got exceptionally close to Pancham and tried to smooch it. Only Pancham did its best to get out of its way. “Smoochum. What’s going on? Do you have a crush on Pancham?” Nini questioned.

Serena gazed down at Pancham. “Really? On Pancham?”

“I think they make a cute couple. The two of them are _so_ sweet.”

Clemont leaned closer to Lexi’s ear. “I don’t see it.”

Lexi snorted in return. “Me neither. Only Smoochum’s smitten.”

“Couple?” Serena repeated dumbfounded.

Nini nodded enthusiastically. “That maybe the two of them should dance together.”

Serena wasn’t sold. “Uuhm. Maybe.”

Nini was very persistent when it came to this. “Alright. Let’s go!” Even though the two of them had only just met they performance a great synchronized dance together. They all clapped when Pancham and Smoochum did their final pose.

“That was really good,” Ash said.

“I’m honestly surprised,” Lexi admitted.

Pancham and Smoochum got closer. “You two were wonderful,” Serena praised.

“Just like I thought you’d be.” Nini picked up Smoochum. “What do you think about trading your Pancham for one of my Pokémon?”

“Did you say trade?” There was a crack in Serena’s voice.

“Well. How about it?”

Chespin eagerly started to push Pancham towards Nini to get rid of it. This resumed into another fight and Clemont intervened. “Hey.” He grabbed Chespin and took a few steps side wards. “Chespin, will you cut it out?” Clemont turned to Lexi. “Honestly what do I do with it?”

“Give it some time, Clemont. It would be impossible for them to carry on this ruckus for that considerable amount of time.” Chespin spread its arms because it wanted Lexi to pet it. “Hah. You better be nice to Pancham for a change.” At which Chespin pouted in disappointment.

Serena picked up Pancham. “Sorry, Nini. You see Pancham was the very first Pokémon I ever caught. And Pancham is gonna be my performance partner.” She smiled fondly.

”Oh. Too well.” Nini sighed.

“But watching the two of them perform I understand how important dance choreography is.”

Nini nodded. “Yup. It’s true.”

A car suddenly pulled up behind them with shrieking tires, which created dust clouds in the sand. Three rather flamboyantly dressed people came out. One tall woman, a tall man and a man with a smaller posture.

“So you’re kids interested in Pokémon performance,” the taller man assumed.

“Yes we are,” Serena answered, frowning.

“Perfecto!” The woman removed her sunglasses, revealing only more dramatic eyeshadow. The man dramatically gestured at her. “Meet La Grande Dame Brûleé. Creme of the choreographer crop.”

“Choreographer crop?” Nini repeated dumbfounded.

“She’s choreographed countless Pokémon performances and created dozens of queens.” As the man spoke La Grande struck pose after pose.

“Or more,” the shorter man added.

“Awesome.” Serena was impressed. Lexi eyed Raichu who had flung herself around her shoulder who was equally as confused as she was.

“On route to my next job I saw a dancing Pokémon out of the corner of my eyes. So hear I am,” La Grande replied.

“We’re struggling with the choreography for our next performance, so could you help us?” Nini suggested.

The taller man cackled. “To be totally honest La Grande Dame Brûleé is anything but cheap.”

La Grande put her hand on his shoulder. “It’s for free. I just love helping performance newbies.” She instructed for everyone to form a line so that she could examine their Pokémon. She stopped in front of Smoochum and hugged it. “Oh such a cutie.” She picked it up so that she could nuzzle against it. “Being exposed to those precious lips and saucer eyes makes me turn to mush.”

“Don’t forget the choreography,” the taller man reminded her.

“Yes you’re right.” She put Smoochum back in the line. “Rule one; whatever moves you use move them with style. Capiche?” She struck multiple poses.

“Basic rules are the best rules.”

Chespin was also in the line. “You wanna learn too?” Bonnie wondered curiously who nodded.

“Then let’s all pay attention,” Clemont replied.

Lexi turned her head to see that Noctowl was still snoozing behind her. “Guess you don’t want to learn.”

Raichu laughed and shook her head. “ _Raaaai._ ”

La Grande was to show the Pokémon the dance basics and demonstrate them the moves. “Lift your legs high! Right! Left! Right! Left!” The woman sure had a certain passion. Lexi smirked as Chespin struggled to raise his legs at all and tumbled on his back. “Now twist your body to the right! And left! And right! And left!” Her own exercise left her exhausted.

The taller man came forward. “Voila!” He opened a suitcase from which a inflatable purple balloon expanded.

She placed her hand against it, which made it wiggle. “Next I’ll have you dance inside this balloon.” She tenderly stroked it, making Lexi scrunch her nose. “By working in a small space you’ll movements become more economical.”

“Oh, I see,” Serena replied.

La Grande snapped her finger and a hole in the balloon became visible. “Climb in quickly before our teaching aid deflates.” Chespin was the first to get in, followed by Pancham. The other participants went after that. Lexi hadn’t seen coming how the woman suddenly stood in front of her with spread out arms. “Your Raichu too please. It will certainly love my special dancing exercise.”

Raichu wailed sadly as she grabbed her from Lexi’s shoulder to put her into the balloon. “My Raichu doesn’t want to go!”

“Too bad.”

The smaller man hit a button which closed the balloon entrance, trapping all of the Pokémon inside of it. “And that’s how it’s done!” all three of them said in unison.

“What’s happening?” Nini asked frantic.

“Hold on! I thought were having a lesson!” Serena exclaimed.

The three weirdos cackled as they discarded their disguises and recited their motto.

“Team Rocket!”

“Who’s that?” Nini asked baffled.

“Bad people who steal other people’s Pokémon,” Clemont declared.

“Did they just steal our Pokémon?”

“Yes. And they’re going to give them back _this_ instant!” Lexi demanded.

Meowth and James climbed onto the rope that led to the balloon. “See there’s one real queen and that just happens to be me. So go ahead and practice until your faces turn blue.” Jessie got onto the ladder. “Say that color might just look fabulous on you.” With that the balloon flew away as Team Rocket made their escape.

“Come back here, Team Rocket!” Ash exclaimed as they chased after it.

“Chespin, no!” Clemont said.

“Give Fennekin and Pancham back,” Serena shouted.

“My Smoochum and Farfetch’d too!”

“You can have this!” Meowth threw them a smoke bomb so that they could sneak away. When the smoke cleared there was no trace of Team Rocket in the sky.

“Huh? Gone,” Serena stated.

Lexi turned around. “Noctowl, go after them. Use Psychic if you have to.”

“ _Hoooo._ ” He expended his wings as he took off into the air to trace Team Rocket.

Ash brought out his Fletchinder. “You too, Fletchinder.” Fletchinder went after Noctowl. “Let’s go take a look too.”

They chased after them which led them deeper into the forest. Noctowl and Fletchinder returned after a matter of minutes which told them Team Rocket hadn’t gone too far. Noctowl and Fletchinder took them to where they had discovered Team Rocket.

Like that they found Team Rocket using their Pokémon to Battle against Chespin and Pancham. Lexi wasn’t sure how they’ve gotten out, but it was great to see that none of their Pokémon had gotten injured. Pancham and Chespin were actually fighting together and helping each other out.

“You all okay?” Ash asked as they got closer.

They were reunited with their Pokémon. Raichu flung her arms around Lexi’s shoulder and nuzzled against her. “I was so worried about you. Did they hurt you?”

“ _Raaai._ ” She shook her head as she nuzzled closer. Noctowl meanwhile landed next to her, whistling quietly.

“Chespin, are you okay?” Clemont asked worriedly. Both Chespin and Pancham reassured that they were fine.

Pumkaboo released a Shadow Ball which came their way only Chespin and Pancham zigzagged around it. Pancham hurled Chespin at Pumkaboo to constrict it with its Vine Whip to twirl it around till it got dizzy. Pancham used that to hit it with a Dark Pulse.

“Pancham and Chespin are Battling like a team,” Bonnie stated mesmerized.

Lexi’s lips slightly parted. “Would you look at that? No one could’ve predicted that.”

“Pancham, that’s great!” Serena approached it.

“Way to go, Chespin! Yes!” Clemont stepped forward as well.

“Are you ready for this, Pancham?”

“Ready, Chespin?” Both Pokémon nodded eagerly.

“Dark Pulse!”

“Pin Missile! Go!”

The two attacks swirled around each other and landed a direct hit on Pumkaboo and Inkay who startled back.

Lexi tilted her head. “Thunderbolt, Raichu.”

“You too, Pikachu,” Ash instructed.

Raichu and Pikachu eyed each other as they combined their Thunderbolt into one powerful attack. Team Rocket blew away with an explosion. Raichu floated to Lexi who twirled it around. “You’re the best, Raichu.”

“ _Raaai. Raaaaaai._ ”

Noctowl hooted next to her which made them laugh. “You too, Noctowl!”

“Awh. I’m so glad everyone’s okay,” Nini stated.

“Yeah. You really saved the day.” Serena glanced down at Pancham.

“Great job. What a team,” Clemont proudly praised. “You really work well together.”

“Yeah. You really were friends all along,” Ash said.

And like that Pancham and Chespin were fighting again as it nothing had transpired at all.

Lexi bit her cheek. “I guess some things never change.”

Clemont crossed his arms. “I told you to stop the fighting already!”

Serena joined them. “This instant!”

“Fighting a lot proofs their great friends,” Ash stated.

Afterwards it was time for everyone to part ways as dusk arrived. Nini and Serena shook each others hand. “Nini. So I’ll see you later?” Serena asked.

Nini nodded. “Seeing the way Smoochum and Pancham put their feelings into their dance taught me a lot about Pokémon performance. I hope you compete in a Pokémon showcase soon.”

“And then you and I will be rivals.”

“Yeah. And I’ll beat you.”

“Take care,” Ash said.

“Good luck with all your Pokémon performance work,” Clemont said.

Lexi smiled. “I’m sure we’ll see you again.”

“Bye!” Bonnie waved.

“Bye! Keep in touch everybody!” Nini waved as she turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

Serena knelt over her Pokémon. “Keep up the good work. we’ll keep practicing and enter the Pokémon showcase for real.” Her Pokémon nodded excitedly.

“And you’ll win it for sure,” Lexi guaranteed.

Serena giggled as she briefly folded one arm around Lexi. “With that kind of support how can I not?”

With their sights set on the showcase they went on their way.


	51. When Light and Dark Collide!

Lexi was a 100% convinced that they had lost their way. They must’ve passed the same tree trunk three times already. It was the middle of the night so they had very little light to guide their way as they tracked through the forest. Serena was glued to her guidebook to check the route.

Clemont was shivering slightly since the darkness unnerved him. “Do I hear your knees knocking together?” Lexi teased him. Raichu was floating right behind her, who gazed at the scenery around them.

He pressed his lips together. “Oi! That’s not my knees knocking together, Lexi.” The way his voice elevated told her how rattled he truly was. She blew him an innocent kiss to make up for it and heard him chuckle nervously.

“Will we get to the Pokémon Center soon?” Bonnie asked.

Serena pressed on her guidebook screen. “It looks like it should be just through this forest.”

“It’s only a little bit farther so don’t worry. Please,” Clemont replied.

“’Kay,” Bonnie muttered unconvinced.

Lexi met Clemont’s troubled gaze. “Who are trying to reassure anyway? Yourself?”

“This is not funny, Lexi!” He wasn’t mad at her by any means, but his fear took control over him, which only amused her. And Lexi was someone who simply loved to tease him and to see him sweat.

There was a scream which caught everyone’s attention. “What was that?” Ash instantly asked.

“That had to be a Pokémon,” Clemont reasoned.

“Let’s see.” They went after the after the sound which brought them towards an outdoor stadium. On a stage two Pokémon were having a psychical altercation. “It’s a Snubbull.” The other Pokémon was tugging on its arms, which visibly upset Snubbull.

“And that Hawlucha is threatening it,” Serena stated flabbergasted.

“It looks like it’s hurting it,” Lexi realized fearfully.

“Thunderbolt. Pikachu. Go!” Ash instructed to break up the fighting. As the attack was about to land a Gallade entered the stage and hit the ground between them. The Pokémon had to jump aside. Gallade twisted its ankle on the way down.

“What’s up with them?” Ash questioned. They hurried down the audience steps until they reached the stage. “Hey, are you alright?”

“You look injured,” Lexi observed, frowning,

For some reason Snubbull was hysterical as it launched an attack at Ash and bit into his arm. Pikachu countered with another Thunderbolt, which targeted both Ash and Snubbull. Ash hit the ground, his body covered in soot.

”What was that for?” Pikachu sincerely apologized.

Snubbull then focused its attention on the other intruders. “A-Ah. Y-You see,” Clemont stammered. “We were trying to give you a hand.” It barked at them which only enticed a yelp from all of them.

The stage lights turned on, which revealed the background decor. “’ What’s going on?” Ash got to his feet.

“What have all of you done?” A man from behind them in the stands shouted. “You will stop interrupting our rehearsal right now!”

Ash jaw dropped. “Ah! A rehearsal?”

Lexi blinked unsure. “You’re kidding me?”

They all went to the local Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy would be able to treat Gallade’s ankle and tell them how serious its condition was. “My name is Carl and I’m the director,” the man introduced himself as they had gathered around a table in the lobby.

The others introduced themselves in terms so they became acquainted. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what was happening. And because of me Gallade got hurt,” Ash apologized sincerely.

“Don’t worry. It’s alright.”

“See it looked to us like Snubbull was in big trouble,” Clemont explained. “We had no idea what was really going on.”

Lexi rocked the sleeping Raichu in her arms. “Yeah. We basically assumed that Snubbull got hassled by this darker Hawlucha.”

“We’re in rehearsal for the super Pokémon Battle show,” Carl enlightened.

“Super Pokémon Battle show?” Serena repeated befuddled.

“Entertainment that goes far beyond the Pokémon Battles. The perfect blend of the theatrics and Battling. The likes of which has never been seen before.”

“I don’t get it. Sorry,” Bonnie said. Lexi put a reassuring hand on her back. “

“In other words. It’s a Battle with a scripted plot line.” Bonnie tilted her head at that. “Please allow me to explain. The show is about a villain called Dark and a hero called Shiny. The two of them settle their differences with a showdown Battle.”

There were multiple beeps over the speakers which indicated that Nurse Joy had completed her treatment. As they looked around they saw Nurse Joy entering the lobby with Wigglytuff and Gallade walking on crutches.

“Oh, Gallade.” Everyone got up to see how it was doing.

“Gallade’s treatment is complete,” Nurse Joy informed.

“Is that leg going to be okay?” Carl asked cautiously.

“I’d give it two of three days for it to heal up.”

“Two or three days? Then it won’t be able to perform in tomorrow’s super Pokémon Battle show.” Gallade wanted to protest.

“Absolutely not. If you don’t get enough rest it will take even longer to heal.”

Carl took off his cap. “Well. It will be alright. What can we do? We’ll just have to cancel the show.” 

“But there are people who are counting on this show,” Lexi pointed out.

Ash cast his eyes downwards. “It’s my fault. I had no business getting in the middle of it in the first place.”

“You were only trying to help,” Carl grimly reasoned.

A thought came to Bonnie’s mind and her face lit up. “I know! What if you were to put in a different Pokémon to play the hero?” Which surprised everyone.

“That’s a good idea except I’m afraid we don’t have a understudy.”

Bonnie raised her finger. “I’m sure Ash his Hawlucha could do it.”

Carl pondered about it. “Time is short, but we have nothing to lose if we give it a try. Won’t you consider helping us out please?”

Ash excitedly clenched his fist. “Of course! I will!”

Carl put back his hat. “Thank you!” He spun around and hurried away. “Alright let me go rewrite the script for tomorrow’s performance.”

Serena smiled. “Brilliant. A great idea.” Bonnie bashfully chuckled in result.

As everyone was to retire for the night Lexi had hoped to get a bit of sketching done by herself in the lobby, but got intercepted by Clemont who held out his hand for her, which caught her of guard. “Come with me.”

Her eyes widened. “Where to?”

He flashed her his trademark smile. “That’s a surprise. Are you coming with me?”

Lexi didn’t need to hesitate and quickly placed her hand in his so he could lift her up and gently pull her along with him. She returned Raichu into her Pokéball as they stepped outside of the Pokémon Center. The town that they were currently staying at was illuminated with different colored streetlights and lanterns. It was almost like stepping into a dream.

“What are you scheming, Clemont?”

“My lips are sealed. Just be patient and trust me.”

He led her further through town as they crossed the bustling streets which was alive with people and their Pokémon. Live music was being played by a band on an outside stage where a crowd danced rhythmically with another. Lexi’s heart beated inside her ears as the atmosphere of the town swept her away.

On the far end on the square was a restaurant located next to a river. They were welcomed by a female hostess who pointed them to a table on the terrace where they sat down at the table. As the woman walked away Lexi stared intently at Clemont. “Is this the date that you’ve been promising me?”

There was a spark reflected in his eyes as he grabbed her hands on the table. “Well. When we entered this town and I saw what it was like I decided that this was the perfect opportunity for our first date. I hope that’s okay?”

Lexi couldn’t get that smile from her face. “If you think that I’m having any trouble with this, then you’re wrong, Clemont. I’ve been looking forward to this first date. For years if I’m being honest.”

“You’re not the only one. I’ve been wanting nothing more than to show you off to the world and to get to do these things that romantic couples do. And since we’re constantly surrounded by our friends and Bonnie we never really got to do that since we started dating. I wanted to make our first date a special one so you’ll remember it.”

“I already think it’s magnificent and it has only just started. Maybe that’s because you and I have been secretly waiting so long for this. You’ve already managed to surprise me.”

Clemont gently rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs. “Then let’s just enjoy this time that we get to spend together because I cannot promise you when we’ll have another chance like this.”

“I’ll take every chance that I have to be with you.” She leaned forwards to kiss him above the table. When she pulled back she smirked devilishly.

They ate dinner together there as they listened to the music being played and talked to each other about ordinary things, like things that had transpired when they had still been in Lumiose City. Their dinner existed of three separate meals and it was just a blessing to have all the time in the world like this.

Afterwards he took her hand in his as they left the restaurant and headed to the center of town where the bands were still playing cheerful and emotional music. For a moment he kissed her deeply as he gently pressed her against the wall behind her, which she didn’t mind. With the band playing the music of their hearts this kiss was going to be one that Lexi would remember for the rest of her life, and she could tell that Clemont felt the same way.

“How are your dancing skills?” He asked with twinkles in his eyes.

She smirked. “Poorly.”

“Mine too. Want to give it a chance?” 

“In front of all these people?”

He nodded as he kissed the back of her hand which send a chill to her spine. “Let’s see how terrible we are together.”

He took her to the dancing area where the band was about to play a new song. Clemont put one hand on her lower back as he held her hand with her other. The song was rather cheerful so weren't required to slow dance, which gave them more freedom. Lexi placed her other on his shoulder. They followed the movements from the couples around them.

To say that they were just clumsy was an understatement. Neither of them had any idea what they were doing. This of course caused them to burst into a fit of giggles when Clemont stepped on her right foot for the third time. Lexi simply couldn’t stop laughing as they clumsily swirled around on the music.

“I don’t think we’re very good,” Clemont managed to say with a husky voice, which only made Lexi snicker uncontrollably as Clemont was equally as giggly. With every failed and out of pace move their whole bodies shook only harder.

When the song ended they applauded to thank the band. “I think we’re a disaster,” Lexi began, as her peals of laughter subsided. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

“I don’t think we’re going to get any better with more practice.” Lexi gently rubbed the joyous tears from his eyes.

She beamed. “Probably not, but it was a lot of fun to try it out.” Her hands rested on his sharp cheekbones as she kissed him there in the center of town, with all of these people watching and felt more alive than ever.

They stayed there for some time enjoying the bustling town and the music, but mostly each others company. It was exceptionally hard to not touch each other now that they had all the freedom. By the time they returned to the Pokémon Center it was close to midnight and Lexi couldn’t keep her hands from him. Clemont was eagerly as carried away by the hormones that urged him on as his lips were unable to get from hers.

“Do you have any idea how late it is, you guys?”

Clemont and Lexi instantly broke apart only to see Bonnie standing on the threshold wearing her Tyrantrum pyjamas with her arms crossed, and her brows frowning. “We’re aware,” Lexi replied flushed, with her lips red and slightly swollen from all of the making out.

“The question is what you’re still doing awake?” Clemont changed the subject.

Bonnie sighed. “Making sure that my big brother and his girlfriend don’t do anything inappropriate during their date.” She briefly covered her eyes. “Which you two obviously were.”

“You’re probably too young to understand that.” Lexi smirked. “You should go to bed and we’ll be right there.”

“’Kay. Just keep your hands to yourself, lovebirds.” They watched how Bonnie scuffled inside, which left the two of them.

Lexi still had that lovesick expression on her face as she met Clemont’s intense gaze, which could still make her dizzy. This whole evening had gotten ingrained into her brains. “Clemont, I can’t thank you enough for the lovely evening.”

He grinned brightly. “I’m just glad that we had such a lovely time tonight and that our first date turned into something magical.”

“I’ll definitely treasure this forever.” She lightly pecked him on the lips which he quickly deepened with a hunger for her. “Clemont, we can’t.” She was smiling radiantly.

“Sorry. I just have no control over my own body when I’m with you.” He gently stroked her cheek. “All I want to do is kiss you, touch you and feel your whole body pressed against mine, babe.”

She rested her forehead against his. “You’re not the only one. It cost me so much inner strength to remove myself from you, because my heart keeps instructing me to go back. That’s the desire I guess.”

Clemont lay a sweet kiss under her eye. “There’s so many things I want to do.” Clemont was incredibly shy and awkward at times, but with her he dared to bare his soul and his very desires to her which made Lexi adore and admire him even more.

His words struck a cord in her core. Her brain had turned to mush and her knees buckled slightly. “I-I don’t know what to say. You know my feelings are the same, but we can’t move _that_ fast. One step at a time, right?”

“Of course.” He smiled as he hugged her tightly for a couple of moments. “I love you, Lexi.”

“I love you too, Clemont.”

That night Lexi fell asleep with a grin plastered on her face. With only a few hours of sleep in her system it was rather early as they made their way to the arena where Carl was instructing his new stand in Hawlucha, who was posing fiercely.

“Check this out. This won’t be a real Battle,” Ash explained to Hawlucha. “It will be make belief.” Hawlucha nodded doubtfully.

The other Dark Hawlucha entered the stage. “The plot is essentially as I described it. This scene is the showdown between Shiny Hawlucha, the hero, and Dark Hawlucha. It’s the all important moment when the hero rescues the lady Snubbull!” Carl told them. “Initially the villain will have the advantage but with spectators cheering the hero on Shiny Hawlucha will stage a powerful comeback and win. What a plot! It sets me on fire!”

“You can do it. It sounds great,” Ash replied.

“Go!”

Lexi sat down on the stands because she could barely keep her eyes open from last night activities. Serena was a dear who handed her a cup of coffee to regain her energy as her friend sat next to her. Raichu was batched between them watching the showdown.

Hawlucha didn’t comprehend that this wasn’t an actual fight. He refused to stick to the script which set Carl into a panic. Lexi wasn’t exactly following much of the dialogue and watched how Hawlucha tried take after take and kept forgetting that this was only make believe. 

Because Hawlucha was Battling back sincerely this obviously enraged Dark Hawlucha who was taking all of the punches, so it eventually fought back psychically. The two Hawlucha’s had to be separated before one would get injured. Dark Hawlucha was so pissed that it stormed off the stage which concluded the rehearsals.

When that was over Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Lexi all went outside where they found Hawlucha absentmindedly tossing pebbles into the river on a bridge. It appeared to be rather gloom. “Hawlucha,” Bonnie gently said. Raichu floated onto the edge of the bridge to pat Hawlucha’s shoulder.

“Don’t be sad. We all know you can do a great job,” Serena replied.

“Serena’s right,” Clemont responded.

“You did the best that you could,” Lexi reassured.

“Remember this is the first time you’ve ever acted, right?” Ash questioned. Hawlucha nodded sadly. “So get back in there!” Everyone turned their heads when they heard a loud thud coming from the forest. “What was that?”

As they stepped into a clearing they discovered Dark Hawlucha practicing its Flying Press by using a tree.

“Maybe it’s working on stage dives,” Clemont thought of.

“That seems most likely since it’s an actor after all,” Lexi agreed. Raichu hung on her shoulder as they watched Hawlucha repeated its Flying Press.

“It sure moves fast,” Serena stated mesmerized.

“You noticed, hey?” Another voice asked. They turned their heads to see Carl approaching with Gallade on its crutches. “It is quick. Although Dark Hawlucha only Battles in shows it was so powerful that it competed in and won Kalos regions prestigious Fighting Type tournament. You’re looking at a true champion.”

“Wow. Dark Hawlucha was a champion,” Ash replied.

Lexi adjusted her glasses. “That would make sense why it’s so competitive.”

Raichu nodded four times. “ _Rai-Rai-Rai._ ”

“Yes, and I coached it in many tournaments. But during one of those tournaments it was hurt. Hawlucha hasn’t competed in a full on Battle ever since that injury. So that’s why I came up with the super Pokémon battle show which is much less psychically demanding than a Pokémon Battle is,” Carl enlightened.

“So that’s what happened,” Ash said.

“These days Dark Hawlucha works hard to make our super Pokémon Battle shows the best. Lighting up the stage is its number one goal.”

“So it takes genuine pride in performing,” Clemont realized.

“Yes. Regardless of injury Dark Hawlucha has always been a very proud Pokémon.” As Clark mentioned that there seemed to a hint of understanding in Hawlucha’s eyes.

Hawlucha wanted to prove how driven it was by resuming its rehearsal. Only this time Dark Hawlucha was replaced with Ash who dealt the staged blows. Hawlucha actually did its best to act to its best ability with its fierce spirit and will to Battle.

”It’s like a totally different Pokémon than this morning,” Lexi stated once they had been rehearsing the whole afternoon. The sky was already darkening.

"Alright. That’s it for rehearsal,” Clark announced when they had all gathered in the arena. Both Hawlucha’s were on the stage with Snubbull as the others stood on the other side. “Left is tomorrow’s show. Let’s give it our all.” 

“I wonder if Hawlucha will be okay. I must admit I’m concerned,” Clemont said with his eyes focused on the stage.

“Don’t worry,” Ash reassured calmly. “Hawlucha is gonna be just fine.”

When the next evening came around the stadium was packing with people who were all rearing to go to watch the annual show. “ _Good evening to the twenty millionth Pokémon Battle show for fans across the region,” the narrator greeted the crowd. “Get ready for a night of red hot action. Let’s hear you cheer!_ ”

Bonnie peeped her head through the curtain and saw the audience. “Wow! So many people!” She pulled her head back to see her friends.

Clemont was fidgeting restlessly with his hands as they were all gathered backstage. “I know. Even I’m nervous.”

“And you don’t even had to get onto the stage.” Lexi winked.

“I wonder if Hawlucha is nervous too,” Serena said.

“Hawlucha can handle it no doubt,” Ash replied optimisticly.

The lights above the stage turned on which made the crowd all hyped as they cheered and applauded. What was unexpected was how the light shifted to a woman in a elegant red dress who stood on the stairs on the stage. She lowered her red fan which revealed her dramatic and flashy makeup.

“Who’s that?” Ash asked, frowning.

“She’s not supposed to be on there.” Lexi glanced at the script to confirm her thoughts. “She’s not in here.”

“ _Raaaa_ i.” Raichu muttered terrified.

The light focused on another man who appeared on the stage who took the woman’s hand and they struck an elegant pose. Another smaller man peeped with his head through a balcony window on stage where everyone could see them. The crowd was flabbergasted and exchanged looks with another.

“Hold on!” Carl shouted from the side of the stage. “Who are you?”

The women turned her head. “Prepare for trouble, but not in the show.” It was by the way that she phrased those words that Lexi’s instinct told her who these shady crooks were and when the man joined in it confirmed it. So when they discarded their disguises Lexi wasn’t surprised.

“Team Rocket!” Ash cried.

“Stop! Dumb motto!” Bonnie crankily replied.

“Do you actually know who these buffoons are?” Carl questioned.

“They’re bad guys who steal other people’s Pokémon,” Ash answered.

“They have a nasty habit of following us around Kalos,” Lexi replied grimly.

“Quiet,” Jessie snarled. “We’re here because I’m going to steal the show.”

Lexi snorted. “Deluded, are we?”

Carl nearly pulled his hair out. “Enough! If someone doesn’t rid of these yahoo’s I’m going to flip my lid!”

Ash, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie and Lexi got onto the stage to try and intervene. The two Hawlucha’s came down in the middle. Jessie groaned distastefully. “Ugh. I’m supposed to be under the spotlight. So you stay out of it!”

“So get on with it. Stealing their Pokémon is why we’re really here,” James responded uninterested. “Look these melodramatic dealings have just made out joyous job a whole lot easier.”

Team Rocket thought it was a grand idea to attack and send out their Pokémon. Inkay started things of with a Psybeam. The two Hawlucha’s jumped aside which left Pikachu to take the damage. Pumkaboo rapidly followed with a Shadow Ball which the Hawlucha’s dodged as well.

Multiple attacks followed and Inkay and Pumkaboo surrounded the Hawlucha’s. “Do we step in?” Lexi asked restlessly. Raichu was already ready to step in.

Clemont shook his head. “No, just watch.” Lexi was unsure what that entailed as she saw the Hawlucha’s give the other a friendly handshake, which confirmed their mutual alignment.

This time when Pumkaboo and Inkay attacked the two actually worked together like an effective team. They effortlessly dealt the stronger blows and kicks. Hawlucha finished the Battle with his signature move, the Flying Press. There was a slight explosion as Team Rocket blew into the horizon.

The crowd roared with excitement at the spectucal as the Hawlucha’s took their applause. “Hey look. The audience thinks it was part of the show,” Clemont said mesmerized.

“Well what are the chances of that? That’s quite the positive outcome for sure,” Lexi replied, smiling.

“Alright. Then the show must go on,” Carl said.

As they went off the stage the narrator took over. “ _Thanks for your enthusiasm. Next up our evenings main event; the super Pokémon Battle!_ ” From where Lexi was standing she had an excellent view of the stage as the show officially begun with Dark Hawlucha tugging onto Snubbull’s arm. “Oh no. Dark Hawlucha is trying to take away lady Snubbull. It doesn’t look happy. But look up. It’s the hero of justice; Shinning Hawlucha.”

Hawlucha stood on the top of a building when his footing got uneven and he took a tumble onto the stage. “Hawlucha, are you okay?” Ash asked with a whisper from backstage.

“You’ve got to keep going,” Clemont encouraged.

“The show’s just getting started,” Serena reminded.

“You still have a long way to go. You can get up,” Lexi said.

“Hawlucha, you can do it,” Bonnie responded.

Slightly dazed from the fall Hawlucha took the hand of Dark Hawlucha who helped him up. That wasn’t in the script, but it showed displayed an act of respect. “What in the world are those two doing?” Carl became a bit frantic.

“Just give them a chance, Carl,” Lexi reassured placidly.

The two Hawlucha’s took their Battle stance as their Battle was about to begin. Neither of them wavered as they went in with Karate Chops, hitting the other in turns. They were eluding the moves.

“That’s not in the script,” Ash realized.

Bonnie held her head in her hands. “What’s going on?”

“Carl, maybe you should stop them,” Serena suggested.

“No, wait,” Carl replied.

“ _Raaaai._ ” Raichu nodded.

“They’re following their instincts,” Lexi answered.

Against everyone’s amazement's the crowd started to cheer and encourage Shining Hawlucha as if this had been part of the script and was a psychical Battle on all fronts.

“Look at that expression. I haven’t seen it in so long,” Carl stated referring to Dark Hawlucha.

There was no more pretense and they both Hawlucha’s started to deal physical attacks instead of pretending. They were each giving it all that they had. Hawlucha had Dark Hawlucha onto the ground and the audience actually started to cheer for Dark Hawlucha who came to. The Battle resumed.

“Look at them go!” Bonnie exclaimed elatedly.

“The audience is going wild!” Serena stated.

“Look at that! Dark Hawlucha is changing the script on the fly for Hawlucha!” Clemont said impressed.

“It really is a full on Battle now.” Lexi grinned.

“Of course! Dark Hawlucha’s moved by Hawlucha’s raw determination and spirit. How could I ever stop Dark Hawlucha with passion like that?” Carl roared ecstatically.

“Go! Both of you!” Ash cheered them on.

“ _Raaai_!” Raichu encouraged.

Both sides dealt powerful kicks and blows. Ash instructed Hawlucha like he always would which made everyone more hyped. The crowd itself really was into it and were standing on their seats.

“I wish I could understand them,” Serena said.

“I wish I could understand them too,” Carl replied. “But there is no doubt that Dark Hawlucha is having a wonderful time. I’m sure it wants this moment to last forever.”

“It’s almost as if Dark Hawlucha is participating in a tournament or something,” Lexi responded thoughtfully.

Neither Hawlucha’s wanted to give up, but Dark Hawlucha’s injured leg was its prime weakness. It could only endure for so long after all this intense fighting. That’s why Lexi wasn’t perplexed when Dark Hawlucha finally did land on its back and the crowd went absolute berserk at Hawlucha’s victory.

“Wow! Magnificent!” Carl exclaimed happily. “I was worried about the outcome, but I never thought it would end like this.”

The tension from the Battle had wired everyone backstage down. “Thank goodness,” Ash uttered.

Serena exhaled deeply. “What a nerve wrecking show.”

“You said it. I guess it’s all’s well that ends well, right?” Clemont asked breathlessly.

Lexi huffed. “You tell me.”

On stage Hawlucha gracefully held its hand out for Dark Hawlucha to take which it accepted which only received a standing ovation from the crowd.

The following morning it was time to depart. They stood outside of the arena area. “Thanks for everything,” Ash said.

“That was a wonderful experience I’ll never forget,” Clemont responded.

Lexi grinned. “I’ll definitely treasure this. Thank you.”

“It was a show like I’ve never seen before,” Serena stated.

Bonnie nodded and giggled. “Yeah. I sure had a lot of fun.”

“You know I’m who should be thanking all of you,” Carl responded. Gallade and Dark Hawlucha stood at his side. “I know Dark Hawlucha is satisfied and the crowd had a great time.”

“Okay. We’re all ready to go, Carl,” a crew member confirmed as they had completed packing the truck.

“Then we’ll be right there.”

“Will there be more super Pokémon Battle shows?” Ash asked hyped.

Carl nodded. “Yeah. Yup. Of course. Gallade’s leg is fully healed. We’ll be putting on Pokémon Battle shows everywhere we can.”

“Good luck, you guys.”

“Good luck to you with your Battling. Let’s promise to give it all we’ve got.”

“I hope to be able to see another show someday,” Lexi winked.

Both Hawlucha’s shook each others hand a final time as they all parted ways.


	52. A Stealthy Challenge!

The cold wind ruffled through Lexi’s strawberry pink hair as she and Noctowl swooped through a cloud in the air. Marill was seated in front of Lexi on Noctowl’s back, as she pumped her fists. Vivillon was right next to them as he chittered happily.

“ _Marill! Marill! Marill!_ ”

"No need to worry! I’ve got you!” Lexi shouted over the sound of the wind that drummed into their ears. Noctowl dove down and flew them passed the mountains. The scenery from this high up was absolutely breathtaking. They could see the whole forest and the mountains from here as the sun touched the horizon.

To get some extra flying practice Lexi decided to go for an early flight and in truth there was no better way to properly wake up, with the wind ruffling through her clothes and hair. Her whole body was kicked into action as they soared further through the air. Lexi closed her eyes for a moment as she took in the scent of the mountains below them.

This wasn’t the first time that they went flying. In fact they had gone to practice several times, but they had never gone that far. This time they had tracked nearly the whole length of the forest and Noctowl didn’t display any weariness. This was in fact the first time that she had brought another Pokémon with her and Marill was absolutely loving it. Because she didn’t want to accidentally overweight Noctowl she had picked a lighter passenger, which didn't seem to be a hassle.

“Are you tired yet?” Lexi asked as she held onto the feathers in his neck.

“ _Hoooooo._ ” He shook his head as he sped up which only made the adrenaline in Lexi’s slender body take over as she removed her hands from his neck and put them in the air to whoop elatedly. She made a mental promise to herself at that moment that she wanted to do this more often in the future. Because this way she could definitely give Noctowl the exercise that he needed.

When the sun had fully risen Noctowl carefully descended down with Vivillon in tow as they went to the encampment. Lexi could already hear Bonnie hollering her name as Noctowl gracefully landed on the ground and shook with his body. “Thank you, Noctowl. You were incredible.” Lexi gratefully petted his shoulder.He hooted hopefully as he lowered his shoulder so that she and Marill could slide down from his back. Almost instantly Raichu threw her arms around her. “I promise you that I’ll take you with me next time, okay?”

“ _Raaaaaaaaaai._ ” Raichu hovered from her arms and onto the ground where it played with Vivillon and Marill. 

“Lexi! You’re back!” Bonnie came closer. “You were gone for hours.”

Lexi rubbed her forehead. “Did I now? I lost track of time. We were having so much fun. And no you cannot come with me next time, Bonbon.”

Bonnie blew a raspberry. “Party pooper!” At which Lexi playfully ruffled her hair to get her back.

Clemont approached them. “So how did it go?” He scratched Noctowl head who softly whistled at the caressing.

“It went flawlessly. Noctowl doesn’t tire down as easily anymore and we able to go a further distance. It should be able to carry multiple people eventually, but I have tons of faith in him.”

“That’s fantastic, Lexi. Scientifically speaking you’ll be able to bring a heavier Pokémon with you next time.”

“Precisely. Raichu is heavier than Marill so that will proof a challenge for sure.” Lexi took a step forward and cupped his cheek so that she could kiss him fondly on his mouth, and closed her eyes. “Good morning, Clemont.” She grinned when she pulled back.

He was slightly disorientated from her kiss and smiled bashfully. “Morning, Lexi.”

As she turned her head she got aware that Ash was practicing movements with Froakie. The boy surely didn’t waste any time with his training. The others simply had been watching the two of them. Dedenne suddenly gestured hysterically towards the river which made everyone turn. Around the corner floated something extraordinary. “Look! Something’s floating this way!” Bonnie exclaimed horrified.

As it came closer they could distinct what it actually was. “It’s Sanpei.” Ash immediately dove into the streaming river with Froakie and Pikachu. With the help of his Pokémon he was able to carry him to the shore. There Lexi, Clemont and Serena assisted with lifting Sanpei and his Greninja. They made them sit up with their backs against a rock as they tried to shake their shoulders so they would come to.

Somehow the Greninja had been badly poisoned and Clemont was feeding it a Pecha Berry to subdue the effect of the poison.

"You’re awake!” Bonnie exhaled when Sanpei opened his eyes.

“You’re Ash,” Sanpei muttered rather hazed. Then realization set in. “That’s right.” He sat up straight and grabbed Ash his arms. “Where is Greninja?”

“Hey. Don’t worry,” Ash assured. “Look behind you. Clemont just gave it a Pecha Berry.”

“That cured Greninja’s poisoning,” Clemont confirmed. “It should feel better in no time.”

“Its condition has already stellarly improved,” Lexi replied nicely.

Sanpei sighed thankfully. “Thank goodness for that.” He got to his feet. “Thanks, Ash. You too, Bonnie. Serena, Lexi and Clemont. You saved us. I’m so grateful.”

“No problem,” Ash said.

“Wow. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you guys. So is everybody doing well?”

“Yeah,” Bonnie replied and Clemont hummed in agreement.

“Couldn’t be better,” Lexi responded. She noticed that Marill, Raichu and Vivillon were still playing near the riverbank. Noctowl had dozed of.

“Sanpei, is that Pokémon -” Ash pulled out his Pokédex to check. “ ** _ **Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the evolved form of Frogadier. Greninja’s swift movements confound its opponents, and it can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars.**_** ”

“You guessed it. Greninja evolved from my Frogadier,” Sanpei answered.

“I knew it!”

Lexi adjusted her glasses. “So all that ninja training must’ve payed of then.”

Clemont got up. “Sanpei, how is Greninja poisoned in the first place?”

“Yeah, what could’ve happened?” Serena wondered.

“Happened?” Senpai seemed to have been struck by a troubling memory as he cast his eyes downwards. “Uh. Well.”

“There you are,” a mysterious unexplainable voice said. Something spurted from the water as a water sprout became visible, which shouldn’t have been possible.

“What’s that?” everyone, except Sanpei, asked terrified.

The water sprout hurled over them until a masked man with a Barbaracle suddenly stood in front of them as the water sprout faded. It was almost as if they had been teleported here. 

“What on earth is a Barbaracle doing here?” Lexi’s voice shrieked in the end. Her Pokémon thankfully weren’t anywhere near the water sprout

“Hey? What’s going on?” Ash demanded to know and used his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Barbaracle, the Collective Pokémon. Barbaracle’s limbs can move independently on each other, but they usually follow the head’s commands.**_** ”

“There they are. Those two are the ones who attacked us,” Sanpei clarified frustrated.

“Indeed,” the man with the Shiftry mask on his head. “And very soon the secret scroll will be mine. Barbaracle, Razor Shell.”

Lexi hadn’t predicted that Froakie was to be the one to counter the Razor Shell by slicing at it with Cut. “No, Froakie. Quick, Pikachu. Thunderbolt now,” Ash reacted. Barbaracle simply shook it off.

“But how? It looks fine,” Serena said baffled.

“That should’ve been super effective since Barbaracle is also a Water Type,” Lexi uttered in disbelief. “It makes no sense.”

“I have no idea what’s going on, but it can’t be good.” Panic had already settled in with Clemont, as sweat drops dripped from his forehead. “We have to get out of here.”

Sanpei nodded as he did an odd hand gesture. “Alright.” He struck a certain pose. “Ninja leaf shroud” There was a leaf tornado that appeared out of nowhere that made it possible for them to make their escape. Lexi swiftly retreated her Pokémon as they all made a run for it to create some distance between them and their assailants.

Clemont was panting heavily with his back against a rock when they stopped for a short rest. “Good thing we got out of there,” Bonnie said.

Lexi wiped her brow. “I’m knackered. This could’ve ended in a disaster.”

“A masked ninja? Who was that guy?” Ask asked dumbfounded.

Clemont sat up straight when his curiosity got the better of him. “Secret scroll? What did he mean?”

“He meant this.” Sanpei removed a scroll from his shirt. “This scroll must be delivered and it has to be before sundown. And that is mission.”

“A mission?” Serena repeated.

Sanpei nodded. “Saizo send me. He’s a master ninja and my trainer too. I will not let him down.”

“I take it this is not some easy track through the forest,” Lexi uttered dryly.

“Not exactly.” Sanpei told him the tale how Saizo had entrusted him with the scroll. “So Greninja and I set out on an important mission. But then.” He described his first encounter with the masked assailants and how it had demanded to Sanpei to release the scroll and when it had refused it had attacked and how he and Greninja had ended up tossed in the river. “I have no idea who the masked ninja is and why he’s after the secret scroll I don’t know either.” He carefully put the scroll into his shirt. “Now it’s getting late. I better be on my way.”

“On your way? I wanna go with you,” Ash made clear. Froakie babbled against Greninja.

“I appreciate the thought, but we were given the mission. We can do this ourselves.”

“What do you mean? I can’t leave my friend in danger.”

“He’s right,” Serena agreed. “And there’s strength in numbers. Don’t forget.” She winked cheekily.

“She’s right too,” Bonnie exclaimed all smiles.

“Either way we’re part of this by now,” Lexi replied. “So we’ll stick with you.”

“They’re all right.” Clemont got to his feet.

“You guys,” Sanpei said in disbelieve. “Okay. You can come. But Ash, if things go wrong promise me you’ll take care of yourself first. Can you give me your word on that?”

“Promise. Alright! Let’s go,” Ash quickly replied.

“Hold on,” Clemont said, which drew their attention. “First things first we need a plan to deal with that masked ninja.”

“But what?” Serena frowned. “Any idea what we should do?”

“That masked ninja has no difficulty with tracking us down,” Lexi pointed out.

“First we need to distract and confuse Sanpei’s pursuers. That’s really important,” Clemont clarified seriously. Then that glint in his glasses reappeared. “Which means the future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!” The machine that he had invented for this occasion existed of six cardboard upper parts which resembled everyone in this group. The bottom half had metal electronic legs so they could move. Clemont pushed back his glasses. “Anticipating this situation I proceeded to invent this very machine. I call it the ****Robo Step-by-Step!**** ” Clemont extended his arm as he posed.

“Robo Step-by-Step?” Serena repeated.

“I don’t even know what to say.” Lexi smiled shyly. “It’s impressive for sure.”

“Hey,” Bonnie whined. “It sounds like a baby’s toy.”

Clemont smoothly slid to the other side of his invention. “They wanna use ninja techniques, right? So we’ll counter them using science! My ****Robo Step-by-Step!**** Power on!” He clicked on the button on a remote which brought it to life.

“Awesome! Wow science is so amazing,” Ash marveled.

“You did it again, babe.” Lexi was more optimistic now that she had seen it moving.

“Okay. Off ya go!” Clemont called after it. He eyed his friends, more calmly. “So why don’t we get going too?”

“You bet,” Ash accepted.

Since Sanpei was the only one who was familiar with the route they needed to take he escorted them higher into the mountains, leaving the forest behind them for now. He showed them the map that he had received. “This is where we are.” He slid his finger across the map to a marked location. “And this where the manor is.”

“That means we’ll have to wind around this way.” Clemont pointed out another route which took them through the forest.

“But if we do that there is no way we’ll be able to get there before the sun goes down.”

“And then you don’t deliver the secret scroll on time. Then what?” Serena asked.

“We could fly.” Bonnie spread her arms. “Of course we don’t know how. Wait! There is Lexi’s Noctowl.”

Lexi chuckled sarcastically. “Not happening, Bonbon. He won’t be able to carry that much weight which would mean he would have to fly repeatedly and he’s already worn down. So that’s not an option.”

“Are there any shortcuts?” Ash guessed.

“There is one, but we can’t. I’d worry about all of you,” Sanpei responded considerately. “I don’t want to take the risk.”

“Don’t worry. We can handle it no matter what.” Ash his courage surely never wavered when it came to helping others.

“It will be a breeze,” Bonnie assured.

“We promised that we’d go with you, didn’t we?” Lexi winked.

“Okay. That’s what we’re gonna do,” Serena insisted.

“Agreed,” Clemont said.

“Oh, Ash. All of you,” Sanpei was at a loss for words. “Alright then let’s go!” At which everyone cheered at his decision.

The shortcut that they were taking took them higher into the mountain. There was a small wooden ledge attached to the mountain where they could barely walk on. They had to hold on to the wall for support to keep steady. The wood underneath them creaked with every step, and Lexi heart was in her throat.

“Everyone be careful,” Sanpei warned.

Bonnie and Clemont were the only ones to slowly crawl across the ledge. “Be really really careful,” Clemont said, shivering slightly.

Lexi was well aware of Clemont’s fear of heights which unsettled her as well. “Just whatever you do, don’t look down. Okay?”

“Remember slow and steady wins the race?” Clemont anxiously babbled on.

“I know of that. But I’m worried about how you’re doing,” Bonnie reacted.

“Who me? I’m doing just fine.” As Clemont put his hand down the wood underneath him it gave in which caused him and Serena to fall down towards the ground. Lexi shouted their names from the top of her lungs as they plummeted down to earth because there was nothing she could do.

Greninja used his tongue to grab Serena while Froakie used his frubbles to grab hold of Clemont’s feet who dangled at the bottom. Lexi dared to exhale as she let go of that gnawing fear. “Thank goodness.”

“Hey? Are you guys doing alright?” Sanpei called.

“Yeah. We’re fine,” Serena reassured lightheartedly.

“Thanks to you two.” Clemont was still dangling onto the frubbles.

Froakie and Greninja carefully lifted them back onto the ledge. When Clemont sat down Lexi instantly threw her arms around him and felt him slightly shaking in her hold. “You sure know how to scare the living daylight out of someone. Are you sure you’re alright, Clem?”

He laughed dryly, his warm breath against her ear. “Believe me that wasn't my attention. I’m just shaking up because I surely thought that was my last moment, and it’s such a blessing to be with you again. Also did you just call me, Clem?”

“Not good?”

Clemont hugged her harder. “I’m not complaining. I think it’s sweet. Thank you, my Lex.” It was certainly the first time he addressed her by a nickname instead of calling her Lexi for as long as he’d known her or babe. There was something endearing about this experience.

“We’re keeping these nicknames.” Lexi snorted as she slightly pulled back to affectionately kiss his temple.

They eventually made it off the wooden ledge and had a more stable footing. “Uuhh! More climbing?” Bonnie whined in disdain as they observed the towering wall in front of them.

“No. No need to climb anymore,” Sanpei informed. Clemont was the last one to scale the wall and did so with a heavy grunt as Lexi lifted him onto the surface. Sanpei pointed to a cave entrance ahead. “Look. Over there. That cave is connected to the other side.”

“Awesome! Let’s do it,” Ash eagerly stepped inside the cave. Just behind the entrance there was a steep hill that went downwards, which everyone had to slide from.

“I see,” Serena said as she slid down. “What a lucky break that the cave slips down.”

Clemont raised a finger. “And that means when we make it out we’re at the foot of the mountain.”

“That surely saves us from having to walk the whole day,” Lexi realized.

“Hey. What’s that sound?” Ash pointed out. There was something out there in the cave with them. But without any natural light it was troubling to see.

“A group of Golbat!” Sanpei confirmed.

“Those can be territorial!” Lexi replied horrifyingly. Her pupils widened as the Golbat angrily swarmed around them

“Oh no what are they going to do?” Bonnie shielded her head.

Clemont folded his arms around Bonnie. “We wandered into their territory. They don’t like that.”

The Golbat didn’t hesitate to use Furry Cutter. Greninja used a smoke screen to create a cover so that they could escape. Only the Golbat didn’t waver their attacks despite their sight being disrupted. As one Fury Cutter was about to hit Clemont in his back who was running away someone stepped in front of it.

“It’s you,” Lexi stated alarmed when it turned out to be the masked ninja.

“Follow me. I’ll get you to safety.” Since the Golbat’s were still viciously attacking them Lexi, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were only swift to follow as the man led them through an exit. They had made it to the foot of the mountain where they were safe. “I owe you all an explanation.” The man removed the mask from his head, which revealed his face. “My name is Saizo and I’m Sanpei’s mentor. I’ve set him on an important secret mission to test his skills, but I don’t want any of you to get injured in the process. I was actually hoping that Pikachu and Ash would be here so I could bring all of you out of harms way.”

“So you don’t want to steal the scroll?” Bonnie wondered, frowning.

Saizo shook his head. “Only theoretically to test Sanpei’s skills which is why I created this whole exercise.”

“And I assume that we weren’t meant to get in the way?” Lexi guessed.

“This test is for Sanpei only. But he has Ash on his side now.”

“Then we’ll stop interfering,” Clemont reassured. “We don’t want to mess with an important test like that.”

“Yes, you do what you must do,” Serena replied in understanding.

Saizo nodded gratefully. “Thank you. Sanpei’s test is not over yet. I will take you all to the manor where you’ll be safe and where you can wait for them to make it.”

The mansion wasn’t exactly that far located from the mountain. Saizo showed them where everything inside the mansion could be found before he used his ninja leaf shroud to face Sanpei for the final phase of his test. They sat down at the outside terrace as they waited for their friends to return.

Bonnie was chatting happily with Serena about everything that they had witnessed today while Lexi was quietly drawing Sanpei’s Greninja as Clemont sat behind her with his arms folded around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder so that he could study her movements as her pencil slid across the paper. He couldn’t help but compliment her abilities and the likeliness of her drawing.

“Is it just me or is your drawing getting better as well?” he asked quietly. He gently kissed her ear.

Lexi stared down at his lovely face. “I don’t see it, but it must from all the practicing I’ve been doing since we started this journey.” She fluttered to an empty page in her sketchbook to start a new drawing. She didn’t tell him what she was drawing precisely, because she wanted Clemont to guess.

She followed the instructions of her heart as she slowly started to sketch his profile, the face that she knew every inch from. She went from his chin, to his cheekbones, his lips, his eyebrows to his adorable nose. His medium length bright golden messy hair was always seemed to live a life of its own was next and she didn’t miss a strand. Her eyes, the mirrors to his very soul, she had saved last because she had always found that the most challenging to draw and she wanted to do him justice. Clemont was watching her intensely as she drew his irises and gave them that the vivid blue color that they required.

“You’re drawing me,” he stated in marvel as if she was a puzzle he never got tired of solving.

“How clever you are. I’m not done yet though.” Lexi went on by drawing his largely round glasses which obscured his eyes. His blue jumpsuit with its distinctive yellow collar were next. When she was finished with drawing him she went to drawing herself on the same paper and drawing herself was something that Lexi immediately struggled with, so she took it slow.

When she had only drawn the outline of her face Clemont instantly recognized her. “You’re drawing you too.”

“I want to try out something. Can you tell me if I’m doing it right since you probably can remember every detail about my psychical appearance so you’re free to correct me.”

“Okay.” His warm breath brushed against the pale skin of her freckled neck. “I think I’m the perfect person for that job.”

The sincerity of his words encouraged her to keep going as she went to strawberry pink hair that she always kept in these twin pigtails. She didn’t leave out her hat and her squared glasses. But what she did next do surprise Clemont and she heard it by how his breathing changed when she drew herself kissing Clemont cheek in an affectionate way, and noticed the mesmerized look in Clemont’s eyes which had made it all worth it.

“Get out. Lexi, you’re too pure.”

“Not good?” She smirked delightfully.

“W-Well. Yes. Of course it is good. I just wasn’t prepared for _that._ ” He watched her apply the final colors to their clothing on the paper as he kissed her temple.

“So what do you think?” Lexi held out the completed drawing for him to form his opinion.

“I’m speechless. I’m aware that you’re not comfortable with drawing yourself, but you did a marvelous job with it. There is even that mischievous expression on your face. I simply adore it.”

“Thank you, babe. I have to say that it’s easier to draw you since that’s what I’ve basically been doing since I developed feelings for you. And since I’ve studied your face for hours on end that is something that I’m simply too fond of doing.” She handed him the paper. “Here. I want you to have it.”

His jaw sightly dropped at her offer. “You’re giving it to me? You’ve spend nearly an hour on this one.”

She smiled widely. “Of course. I can always draw more. Besides I just want to gift you with something that’s meaningful to both of us. You can always frame it when you get home.”

He blinked. “Thank you for such a generous gift, Lexi. I’ll be careful with it.”

“Good.” She turned her head to kiss his waiting lips to let him know that she appreciated him for being himself.

“There go the lovebirds again,” Serena teased loud enough for them to hear.

“They’ve been glued together since they started dating. It’s kind of sickening,” Bonnie went on, but the joyful undertone in her voice was clear.

“Wait till you’re old enough to be in a relationship of your own, Bonnie,” Clemont countered, sticking out his tongue.

“I think they’re adorable.” Serena smiled as if they were two baby Pokémon.

Lexi scrunched her nose. “I’m not even going to comment on that.”

“Hey! Ash and Sanpei are coming!” Bonnie changed the subject.

“Excuse me, I Sanpei, have arrived.” Sanpei and Ash stepped into the courtyard as the sun was very close to setting.

“Hey, is anybody here?” Ash questioned concerned.

“I’ve come to deliver the secret scroll.”

“Hello! Look over here! Hi Ash! Hi Sanpei!” Bonnie waved cheerfully which alerted them to their presence.

“Hey, guys!” Serena called. “You aright?”

Lexi grinned. “You certainly took your time.”

Clemont got up. “Welcome.”

Sanpei, Ash and their Pokémon their faces fell at their reaction. That was when they heard someone laugh. Ash and Sanpei whirled around as the ‘masked ninja’ appeared with a ninja leaf shroud, which alerted their bodies. “I’m most impressed you made it all the way here. Well done Sanpei.” He removed his mask.

“Huh? Saizo?” Sanpei asked puzzled.

“Hey! What’s going on?” Ash wanted to know. Saizo allowed Sanpei to open the scroll. “There’s nothing written on it.” The other joined them in the courtyard as well.

“No way. Master what is this all about?” Sanpei asked.

“I was testing you. You are a ninja who went on a training journey so I thought I should give you a test to see just how much you’ve grown,” Saizo explained placidly.

“Saizo didn’t want us to get in the middle of any trouble that might’ve put us in harms way so he brought us over to the manor,” Clemont clarified. “Unfortunately Ash we weren’t able to find you and Pikachu.”

“So we’ve been waiting for you to arrive here instead,” Lexi finished.

“Now I get it. You’re alright that’s what really counts,” Ash replied contentedly.

Sanpei rewarded the scroll to Saizo. “Whether it’s blank or not I deliver this secret scroll on time. Which means our mission is now complete.”

“You made a heartfelt connection with your friends and overcame formidable obstacles along with Greninja and I saw it all with my very own eyes,” Saizo said proudly. “I’ll make a full report directly to village elder.”

He chuckled delightfully as a weight was lifted from his shoulders. “That’s great. Thank you so very much.”

“A Frogadier? Is that who I think it is?” Serena asked now that they’ve gotten aware of Frogadier’s presence next to Ash.

Clemont excitedly held his glasses. “Of course Ash’s Froakie must’ve evolved!”

“Fascinating,” Lexi squealed. “It looks so powerful.”

Bonnie threw a slight tantrum. “I wanted to see that! I know! You can go back to being Froakie then I can watch you evolve too.”

Clemont’s face went sour. “Bonnie, that’s not really how it works.”

“You’re offending the inner Professor in me, Bonbon.” Lexi snorted.

“Sanpei, you’re mission is all done,” Ash stated. “So what do ya say?

"You wanna have a Battle?” Sanpei asked thrilled.

“This time I’ll win. We’ll give it our all, right Frogadier?”

“ _Frog!_ ”

That was how everyone took their places as the friendly match between Ash and Sanpei was about to enfold.


	53. A Race for Home!

On their way to Coumarine City they found themselves approaching the Baa de Mer Ranch which was located in the middle of the wilderness. It was surrounded by beautiful fields and lush greenery.

“Wow. Who knew there was a ranch out there?” Ash asked as they approached the outer fence. There were Skiddo’s bleating in one of the pens.

“So many adorable Skiddo’s!” Lexi exclaimed excitedly. “Don’t you agree, Raichu?”

“ _Raaaaaaaai_!” Raichu nodded from her shoulder.

“It’s the Baa de Mer Ranch,” Serena read out loud from her guidebook.

Ash checked his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Skiddo, the Mount Pokémon. Because of Skiddo’s mild temperament, they’re thoughts to be one of the first Pokémon to live in harmony with people.**_** ”

“You see Skiddo and humans have interacted for quite a long time,” Clemont clarified.

“Look over there!” Bonnie pointed to the farthest side of the pen where Mareep, Doduo and Gogoats were standing. “I see Gogoat and Mareep. Dodrio and Doduo too!”

”And they all living peacefully with each other.” Lexi smiled.

“Also it says the ranch has all sorts of Pokémon and it’s famous for its delicious cheese and ice cream made from Skiddo milk,” Serena read.

Bonnie bounced up and down. “Ooh. I want some! I want some!”

“I think Lexi is going to burst,” Clemont pointed out, smiling shyly.

“Why is that?” Serena wondered.

“Because if one person loves ice cream then it’s Lexi. I once lost her in Lumiose City for hours because she had ran off to get ice cream. It took me ages to find her.”

Serena’s gaze lingered to Lexi who said nothing but was rolling restlessly back and fort on the balls of her feet. Her scarlet irises had increased ever since she had first mentioned ice cream. “I think we should better go before going to melt into a puddle at the spot.” She chuckled amusingly.

Raichu shrugged cockily. “ _Raai-Rai-Raaai.”_

“Yeeeeeeeeeeeey!” Lexi exclaimed happily, her voice getting hoarse which made the others laugh as rapidly spun around

“That’s Lexi for you, “ Bonnie joked.

“So why don’t we go check it out?” Clemont suggested as they all went closer to the ranch, Lexi suddenly going a bit faster than usual. There were several buildings on the inside, but one had banners and posters of ice cream all over it. “It looks like that’s their store.”

“We already lost Lexi,” Ash realized. Clemont turned his head to see that Lexi was queuing at the store with Raichu and Bonnie. 

“Yeah that pretty much always happens.” Clemont scratched the back of his head. Serena went to join them to that they could order for all of them as Clemont and Ash waited. Eventually they came back with cones for everyone.

Lexi beamed as she handed one to Clemont. “I got one for you, Clem.”

He smiled as he gratefully accepted it. “Thank you, Lex.” He kissed her cheek.

When everyone had their ice cream cones Ash noticed that there was one too many. “Who’s the last cone for?”

Bonnie started giggling as she licked her ice cream. “Do you even have to guess?”

Serena blinked, impressed. “You’re going to eat yourself sick, Lexi.”

“This is nothing compared what I usually eat,” Lexi guaranteed at which Raichu nodded as she ate her own ice cream.

“She’s not bluffing,” Clemont assured sweetly. “I believe she had four last time.” At which Lexi’s smile widened.

They all stood next to a pen where little children were being taught to ride on Skiddo’s. “Wow. They let you ride Skiddo too? Oh boy!” Bonnie swiftly gobbled down her ice cream.

“It is Serena,” a familiar female voice said which made them turn around. “The first step to becoming a Rhyhorn racer.” Lexi recognized her as Serena’s mother Grace, with who they had called once when Serena had joined their group.

“Mom?” Serena asked baffled.

“Serena’s mommy?” Bonnie guessed.

“Talk about a strange coincidence,” Clemont said.

“It’s a small world after all,” Lexi replied, finishing her second cone.

“It’s been a while, Serena. How are you, dear?” Grace asked.

“I’m fine. What are you doing here?” Serena wondered.

“I was invited here to be a special coach for the Rhyhorn racing training camp. Isn’t that just wonderful? But I never thought I’d be running into you here, Serena. Dear.”

“Mom.” Serena gladly hugged her mother.

“So tell me. Have you been doing your race track training like you should?”

Serena’s eyes met Lexi’s for a second because she had told her about how’s mother ambition for her to become a Rhyhorn racer someday. In truth Lexi didn’t approve of the way that Grace was pressing her daughter to be exactly what she is, but it was not in her place to speak out.

“Well,” Serena wasn’t sure how to put her inner thoughts into words.

“It’s so good to see all of you,” Grace said to the rest. “Serena looks so happy. Thanks so much. You’ve taken good care of her.”

“She’s been taking care of us,” Ash corrected.

“Hidy hi!” Bonnie greeted.

Lexi smiled, hands on her hips. “It’s a pleasure to meet you in person. I must say that Serena has become a wonderful friend to all of us.”

Raichu nodded eagerly. “ _Rai._ ”

“It’s been a long time,” Clemont said.

Ash approached Grace. “You’re a Rhyhorn racing camp coach, huh? So the campers really get to ride on Rhyhorn?”

Grace nodded. “Yup. Today is for beginners. So we’re starting their training with Skiddo.”

“How come?”

“Rhyhorn are a bit too big and strong for beginners. That’s why we start with Skiddo. When you hold their horns while riding them they can actually sense your feelings. Even kids can ride them.”

“Wow, I had no idea. You know I started riding Rhyhorn right of bat, didn’t I?”

“That’s because you said you _had_ to be a part of the Rhyhorn race,” Serena corrected snappy. “Remember?” Lexi chuckled quietly.

“Yeah and because you’re an awesome teacher I learned how to ride.”

Lexi certainly noticed the blush on Serena’s cheeks. “Well it’s really because you worked _so_ hard at it,” Serena replied.

“In that case since you ridden a Rhyhorn already there’s no need to start with a Skiddo,” Grace assured.

“But wait,” Ash disagreed. “I’ve never ridden a Skiddo before. I really wanna try it.”

“Great.”

Bonnie adamantly raised her hand. “I wanna ride too! Those Skiddo are so cute. Can I? Can I?”

Grace wrapped her arms around Ash and Serena. “Yes! Why don’t you all do it together?”

Bonnie nodded and looked up at her big brother. “So how about it?”

Clemont’s face went sour. “Eh! You mean me?”

Bonnie started to push him into the pen. “It will be more fun if we start together.” Her eyes drifted to Lexi. “I’m aware that you don’t care for these sort of things so you go draw or something.”

“You stole the words from my mouth.” Lexi grinned cheekily.

“B-But I don’t want to,” Clemont sputtered in return.

Lexi plopped down at the other side of the pen so that she could focus on her drawings. She released her Pokémon from their Pokéballs so that they could relax for a moment. Noctowl was snoozing softly behind her as Raichu, Marill and Vivillon played in the field.

From where Lexi was seated she had the perfect view of the pen and saw how Grace was actually teaching the class with Serena. Clemont was the only one who seemed to be out of his element on Skiddo’s back. Bonnie instead appeared to be having a breeze and Grace was praising her repeatedly.

Clemont simply didn’t get it and when he got tossed from Skiddo’s back she had to hide a smile. Grace pointed out that it was due to his nervousness because Skiddo was able to sense it. Clemont gave it another try, but it ended in the same result.

He eventually gave up and sat down next to Lexi who was holding in her laughter. “Oh, not you too, Lexi,” he sighed in defeat.

“I’m sorry, babe. Hey, don’t beat yourself up. You gave it a great chance and it’s fine that it didn’t end the way you wanted.” She grabbed his hands and rubbed the back of them as her eyes intensely locked with his. “You’re great at other things. Like how many people can say that they invented an intellectual robot with an AI and who also happens to be a wonderfully talented Gym Leader? That’s no one other than you. So be proud of what you can do instead of complaining about what you can’t do.”

He astounded her by capturing her mouth with his and her heartbeat instantly elevated. He cupped her captivating face as she sucked on his lower lip. He licked against her mouth, which made her part her lips. Since the others were still occupied with the training they had some time for themselves. Lexi could taste the ice cream he had eaten on his tongue, which tasted sweet and made her want to taste more of him. Every inch of him. She craved him.

In the end Clemont gradually pulled back, but stayed close to her. “ _This_ turns to be something you’re also incredibly talented at. I can vouch for that,” Lexi replied cockily.

He barked out a laugh and his warm breath brushed against her nose. “Those are definitely the three things I want to be the best at, also including being a great brother to Bonnie and being the best boyfriend to you.”

She ran her fingers through his hair. “You already are, Clemont. Keep in mind that you’re perfect to me.” She winked cheekily.

“And that’s all that matters.” He chastely kissed her cheek when Grace announced that it was time for them to have a break so they broke apart and went to join the others. Lexi returned her Pokémon for now except Raichu.

Grace informed to everyone that they were picking up the training after lunch. Bonnie eagerly raised her hand as she stood next to the group. “You’ve really become one of the students here, huh?” Clemont asked amused.

Bonnie quickly whirled around. “Yup. If I can learn to ride a Skiddo then I can become a Rhyhorn racer. And I’m gonna do it too.” She flexed her muscles.

“You’ve got what it takes no doubt.”Grace confirmed. “You’ll get the hang of it in no time.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course.” Grace looked at the others. “Everyone I think we should all have a nice lunch over at the inn where we’re staying.”

“That sounds lovely,” Lexi gladly accepted.

Grace escorted to them to the inn which wasn’t that far located from the ranch. While Grace was in charge of the lunch Lexi prepared food for all of their Pokémon with Raichu’s assistance. 

“Honestly Serena has never been much of a cook,” Grace pointed out as they prepared the table. “Is that a bother?”

“Not at all,” Clemont assured. “She’s a big help. Serena is always giving me a hand with the cooking.”

“And she makes the best dessert in the whole world all the time,” Ash added.

“I just love Serena’s deserts,” Bonnie said.

“As do our Pokémon,” Lexi replied as she put down some bowls with food with Raichu.

“She always puts pretty flowers on the table and she puts on a nice tablecloth. Serena is the best.” Bonnie smiled cheerfully.

“Wow. You do all that?” Grace asked, which made Lexi wonder what Serena was like before she had left her house.

“I guess,” Serena said. “I just try and make our meal times a tiny bit more fun.”

“Serena-style.” Lexi beamed.

“Before you started your journey all you ever did was sleep late and skip out on your Rhyhorn training,” Grace responded. “And you’d start projects, and you never finish even one.”

“Mom!” Serena cried in protest.

“I guess that means my little girl has grown up a lot.”

Lexi, Clemont and Ash brought out their Pokémon. “Come on it’s lunchtime,” Bonnie announced. “Lexi made it.”

It was Serena’s turn to let out her Fennekin and Pancham. “Okay, mom. Say hi to Fennekin and my newest partner Pancham.”

Grace knelt in front of them. “Hi, there. Nice to meet you both. How are you?” Both Pokémon replied enthusiastically.

All the Pokémon started eating as the others sat at the table to eat the stew and sandwiches. Only it didn’t last until Chespin ran through the room with Pancham angrily chasing after it. Chespin ended on the counter.

Clemont held his glasses. “Now what are those two fighting about?”

Lexi smiled dryly. “If I have to guess; food.”

“Just stop it both of you,” Bonnie pleaded.

Chespin and Pancham were head to head as Pikachu, Raichu and Dedenne shoved them apart.

Meanwhile Grace chose to address Serena. “I have an idea. I’d like you to do some Rhyhorn race training after lunch.” Serena blinked unsure. “Look I know you have to do your Pokémon training as well, but you still need to prepare for your future as a Rhyhorn racer.”

Lexi felt obligated to react to Grace her tactlessness, but Ash spoke before she had the chance. “But Serena is going to be a Pokémon perf-”

Serena immediately covered his mouth with her hand. “Ash!” She chuckled as she innocently got up. “I haven’t been on my journey long so I haven’t given it much thought.”

When lunch had finished they left the inn to return to the ranch. “Do I really have to?” Clemont protested as Bonnie pushed him forward.

“Of course you do,” his sister answered. “Baby.”

Ash noticed that Serena wasn’t following them. “Serena?”

“Oh, I forgot something. I’ll catch up with you in a bit,” Serena swiftly replied.

“Okay. I’ll see you later then.”

As Ash walked away Lexi approached Serena. “I’m aware that you’re lying right now to get out of this Rhyhorn practice. But Serena you have to tell your mother what you truly want. You cannot keep lying to yourself or to her.”

She cast her eyes downward. “I want to. Only it’s incredibly hard when your mother has already painted your whole life’s picture for you and you have no input of your own.”

“In a way your mother does believe that. But your future is your own to make. You want to be a Pokémon performer for crying out loud and you’re going to be phenomenal at it. You’re not meant to be a Rhyhorn racer. You have to find a way to break it to her.”Instead of pressuring her further Lexi hugged her for a couple of moments. “You decide what happens to your own life, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, Lexi. I’ll see you later.”

“Sure thing.” They exchanged a smile as Lexi turned around to follow the others back to the ranch.

As Grace was about to resume with her training Clemont tenderly grabbed her hand and pulled her apart from the campers, being the caring boyfriend that he was. “Lexi, you’ve been frowning for a while now. What’s bothering you?”

Lexi mulled it over about how to properly phrase the words. “Do you think that Grace can just push her daughter into having the same career that she has? The same life?” she asked, her tone soft.

There was concern in his radiant blue eyes. “I was actually thinking the same thing. It’s not the right thing for a mother to pressure their child into something they don’t want to become. You and I know Serena doesn’t want to be a Rhyhorn racer, but Grace seems oblivious for anything other than that.”

“Should we say something about it or would that be exceptionally selfish?”

He licked his lips. “It’s not in our place to intervene I’m afraid. Serena is our friend and we want to prevent her from being unhappy her whole life. Only Serena needs to do this on her own.”

“That makes it hard. Grace doesn’t sound like a mother who is easily persuaded when she’s made up her mind years ago.”

“Maybe that’s when Grace will see the truth when Serena shows it to her. Serena cannot keep living this lie and has to hone up to her decision. Our hands are tied for now.” They didn’t dwell on in further and she gratefully pecked his cheek as he joined the training.

Lexi sat down at the same spot as before accompanied with her Pokémon as she continued with her sketching. Marill was handing her the properly colored pencils which made drawing a breeze. She froze entirely when a truck drove across the road with squeaking and burning tires.

Two staff members chases after it. “Come back!”

“What’s going on?” Grace asked.

“They’re cheese thieves,” one man replied.

“They’re cheese thieves?” Ash echoed from a Skiddo’s back.

“I knew it!” Serena came running at them.

Ash, Clemont and Bonnie went after them on the Skiddo’s. Serena meanwhile chose a Rhyhorn since those were faster in their pursuit so Grace followed her example.

Lexi needed to go too so she called back her Pokémon except Noctowl who spread his wings so that she could climb on his back. “Are you ready for this, Noctowl?”

He hooted eagerly, his body kicked into action. “ _Hooo!_ ” He almost warned her to hold onto his neck as he flapped with his powerful wings faster to gain speed and to take off. They went after their friends who were running into the direction of the forest and a across an unstable dirt road. The truck was still in the front as they gained in on them.

Lexi saw in disdain how Clemont got tossed from his Skiddo and landed flat on his face. “Are you okay?” Bonnie asked, panicking for her brother.

Lexi chose that moment that step in. _It’s now or never_. She guided Noctowl to swoop down so that she could pull Clemont onto Noctowl behind her. “I got you now. Hold onto me, babe.” He clumsily folded his arms around her and pressed his head into her shoulder. “Whatever you do, just don’t look down. Just focus on you and me. Can you do that for me, please?”

He fearfully hugged her tighter. “Y-Yeah. I can do that.” His heart was beating frantically against her her back.

Noctowl hooted chipperly at that accomplishment which made pride swell inside of Lexi. “You’re freaking amazing, Noctowl! Look at you carrying two people. I’m so proud of you! You’re the best!” At that Noctowl whistled as it didn’t seem bothered by the extra weight of the boy’s slender body.

She saw how Serena and Rhyhorn ran passed the others to keep track of the truck below them and was impressed with her friends Rhyhorn racing skills. Serena even went passed Ash and on his Skiddo and began to violently trash against the truck to drive it from the road.

The truck lost control and swerved backwards across the road until it came to a halt. “Alright. Give it up now!” Serena demanded self assured.

As soon as heard that familiar ‘prepare for trouble’ phrase her gut clenched because of course it was these ratchet goons. There was like a boomerang you couldn’t get rid of. “Team Rocket!” Clemont shouted in sure annoyance when they had finished their motto. Clearly he had dared to open his eyes out of concern for the others as Noctowl had stopped at one spot, but kept them up in the air.

“Not you guys again. Give back all of that stuff!” Ash cried out as he climbed from Skiddo’s back.

“It’s not stuff,” Jessie immaturely corrected. “Still the answer is no.” She and James chose to react to their interfering by bring out of their Inkay and Pumkaboo.

“Alright Pikachu use Quick Attack!”

Pikachu zigzagged across the dirt to rapidly tackle Inkay. “Psybeam now,” James reacted.

“Dodge it!” Pikachu dodged with precise moves.

As Serena send out her Fennekin to assist Lexi chose to step in as well. “Noctowl, use Confusion!”

“ _Heheo._ ” His body, except for the flapping with his wings, stayed exceptionally still as blue light emerged from his white-like eyebrows and confused his opponents. Inkay actually fired a Psybeam at Meowth instead.

Serena used that to their advantage. “Flamethrower, quick!” The Flamethrower slammed Pumkaboo through the windshield of the truck, but Pumkaboo swiftly countered with a Shadow Ball which Fennekin couldn’t dodge. “You’re right we won’t give up.”

“Serena!” they heard Grace calling as she and Bonnie had caught up with them.

“Now Flamethrower once more!” This time it struck both Inkay and Pumkaboo who couldn't continue with this Battle.

“Now, Pikachu! Finish this with Thunderbolt,” Ash said satisfyingly. Since Team Rocket had nowhere else to go the attack was immanent as they flew off into the horizon.

“Clemont,” Lexi started quietly because he still had his arm tightly around her waist and his head on her shoulder. “Do you want me to take you down or are you doing okay?”

“With you it’s not so bad,” he confessed sincerely. “You can be proud of Noctowl. He’s one skillful bird.” Noctowl whistled cockily at that praise.

“Wow! You guys really did it,” Bonnie said impressed. Lexi gestured for Noctowl to effortlessly land on the ground, but they didn’t get off. They just wanted to be closer to their friends.

“I got to say you were really moving on that Rhyhorn,” Ash admitted.

“It looked even more amazing from up here,” Lexi assured, chuckling.

Serena got all flushed at the compliments from her friends. “Well. Yeah. I guess so.”

“Serena,” Grace walked towards them. “I can see now that you really do have what it takes. I mean to be a professional Rhyhorn racer. I want you to come back home with me and start training again.”

“Hey, that means you’d be leaving us,” Bonnie solemnly realized.

“But Serena wants,” Ash tried to say.

“Hold on, Ash,” Serena cut him of. “I’ll say it.” Her gaze locked with Lexi for an instant who nodded encouragingly before Serena focused on her mother. “You see. Mom. I’ve decided I want to become a Pokémon performer which means I’m _not_ going home.” Her hands clenched from her uncontrollable emotions. Lexi couldn’t believe that Serena had finally revealed the truth.

“Are you serious? Dear, as soon as you think it’s getting too hard you simply give up.”

“I know how we’ll settle this. We’ll have a Rhyhorn race. I’ll come home if I lose. But mom, if I win you have to respect my dreams.”

“That’s crazy. Your mother is a professional Rhyhorn racer after all,” Clemont reminded her.

Grace nodded. “He’s right. In that case we’ll have our race on Skiddo.”

“I agree. Let’s go,” Serena replied convinced.

They went back to the ranch. Lexi and Clemont actually flew on Noctowl who didn’t struggle under the new weight or had gotten worn down from the earlier flying. He lowered his shoulders so that Lexi and Clemont could slide of and thanked him for his assistance.

“So how was your first time flying?” Lexi asked as they were waiting for the others to catch up since they were on Skiddo and Rhyhorn.

“Let’s just phrase it that I’m not fond of it because that’s due to my fear of heights.” He scrubbed a hand through his hair. “But with you there to keep me steady and to hold onto it was almost pleasant.”

She snorted. “Almost? That’s really flattering.”

“Hah. Hah, Lexi.” He then changed the subject to a more serious matter. “Do you think that Grace handled this tactfully? I mean what kind of mother challenges her daughter to a race when she’s a professional racer? I don’t like this one bit.”

“Me neither, Clem. But what can we do to change the woman’s mind? I don’t understand why she’s so determined to rub Serena the wrong way. It makes me thankful that my own dad was very accepting of my own choice the future.” Her hands played with his hair.

"Augustine surely didn’t accept your career choice because he wanted you to be a Professor since you were young. He allowed you to make your own choice. Had you decided to choose another path I’m certain he would have been very understanding of you.” He kissed her forehead. “My dad was also hyped for me when I said I wanted to be the Lumiose Gym Leader. And instead of crushing my dreams he supported me. We were indeed very fortunate with our dads.”

“You’re absolutely right. It makes me hope that Grace will see the truth that’s right in front of her for Serena’s sake.”

By the time their friends had arrived the sun was close to setting. “Serena can’t win, can she?” Bonnie asked in agony as Serena and Grace prepared for the race.

“Well I’m sure she would lose in a Rhyhorn race, but in a Skiddo race I think she might just have a chance,” Clemont replied positively.

“Right. Compared to Rhyhorn Skiddo do much better with a light rider and that favors you,” Grace clarified as she and Serena were on Skiddo’s back. Serena had put on her soft pink jumpsuit and a cap. “We’ll see.”

“You can do this, Serena,” the pink-haired girl encouraged. “Believe in your dream!”

“The race is one lap around the training ground and first to the goal wins. Serena, sound good?” Serena nodded in confirmation.

“Go for it, Serena!” Ash cheered.

“Ready? And you’re off!” Clemont lowered the flag which indicated that the race had officially begun. Both Skiddo’s instantly spurted away, bleating elatedly. Lexi fidgeted with her fingers as she closely followed the race movements.

Serena’s Skiddo increased its speed and caught up with her mother and went passed her. “Serena took the lead!” Bonnie stated.

Only her Skiddo tripped over something and Serena crashed with her face in the ground as her mother went on as it nothing had happened. “Serena!” Ash cried.

“You have to get back up, Serena! You can still do this!” Lexi babbled on because she didn’t want her friend to believe that it was all over now. She had something to fight for her. Her dream. Her future.

Serena found her inner courage and got back onto Skiddo to resume the race. There was quite a distance between her and and Grace and Serena did whatever was in her power to gain more speed. The finish line was surprisingly close as they went around the last corner of the lap.

“Look she’s catching up,” Bonnie pointed out.

"Way to go, Serena,” Ash praised.

“You’re almost there,” Lexi shouted.

“Just a little bit more, “Clemont said.

Everyone tenaciously held their breath as the Skiddo’s crossed the finish line with Serena at the front. “Finish!” Clemont raised the flag. Serena let out a joyful giggle and scream at her victory.

Her friends happily applauded and cheered for her because that meant that she was going to be able to do what she loved; being a performer. Serena had taken the first step to shaping her own future.

As Serena hopped from Skiddo’s back her mother approached her. “Serena. Looks like you won.” 

“But mom,” Serena tried to protest. “See. It’s just.”

“Right. I understand how you feel. You know you needn’t be so surprised, sweetie.” Grace wiped the dirt from her daughter’s face with a cloth. “After all I’m your mother.”

“Oh, mom.” She smiled.

“I saw the secret performance practicing of yours.”

“Y-You saw?”

“And racing while covered in mud you didn’t give up. You raced till the end. You’ve really grown during your journey with Ash and all your wonderful friends.”

Serena smiled bashfully. “Thanks mom.”

“Skiddo can sense feelings. That’s the reason we raced with them to sense your feelings. The Skiddo picked up on your dream. They could sense how strong it is. So I decided that’s good enough for me. Follow your dream.”

“Thank you, mom.” Serena thankfully hugged her mother who petted her hair.

“That’s awesome. Serena,” Ash said. “Let’s both follow our dreams together.” She nodded gladly as Fennekin jumped in her arms.

“Serena, I must say that I’m super proud of what you’ve just done. It must’ve taken a whole lot of courage to do what you did. I’m simply flabbergasted and I’m impressed,” Lexi stated as she briefly hugged Serena. “You can now really focus on the future.”

“And that’s exactly what I will do. Thank you for your support and being a great friend, Lexi.”

Afterwards it was time for them to depart and to get back on the road.

“Thanks, mom. Stay well,” Serena said.

“You too, Serena,” Grace replied. “By the way where to next?”

“Coumarine City is next,” Ash answered. “I’m going to the challenge the Gym there to get my fourth Kalos Gym badge.”

“You know I hear they’re going to have a Pokémon showcase in Coumarine City. Why don’t you be a part of it?”

“Really?” Serena asked doubtfully.

“Take on every challenge and rise above them all.”

Serena nodded thankfully before she joined her friends to get to Coumarine City.


	54. Facing the Grand Design!

"A UFO?” Ash echoed once Lexi had finished telling him the story of this area as the peak of Grace Tower became visible. “I know what that means. It’s a spaceship aliens ride in.”

“Guess what? You can see real ones on the mountain just up ahead,” Serena clarified.

“At least that’s what the story says,” Lexi reminded them as she gave a biscuit to Pikachu and to Raichu who hungrily took it.

Clemont held out his finger. “While it’s true there have been many alleged UFO sightings that have occurred at the peak of Grace Tower those sightings prove to be something different. There is no scientific evidence to back it up.”

Lexi snorted casually. “You sure are no fun.” Clemont’s eyes were on her, as he slightly narrowed them which made her smirk. “Just teasing, babe. You’re too easy.”

He sighed tiresomely at his girlfriend’s playfulness. “How sweet of you.”

“Well I think those aliens are real. I do,” Bonnie replied convinced. “And maybe they’ll have lots of cute Pokémon with them.”

“You just want to take care of more Pokémon, Bonbon.” Lexi grinned sheepishly.

The girl raised her hands. “You got me, Lexi.”

“I’d like to meet a Pokémon from space,” Ash said dreamily. “That’d be cool.”

There was a rustling in the bushes in front of them which alerted them. When a Pokémon that they were only too familiar with crawled Lexi grew unsettled.

“It’s a Malamar!”

“Not another one of those creepy things,” Lexi cried out. The memory of her last encounter with this Pokémon was still vivid in her mind and it unnerved her still. She had never faced a Pokémon that had left such a negative impact on her.

“Hey, that’s a Malamar, right?” Serena asked unsure.

“It is,” Clemont confirmed, holding onto Bonnie. “It looks like the one who hypnotized us that time.”

“Whatever you do don’t look in its eyes,” Lexi warned them gravely, every nerve in her body alert.

“Careful. Watch out for the light,” Ash said.

Only this Malamar went its way without causing any havoc as if it didn’t possess any evilness. Confused and rattled they chose to follow it just in case to see it it truly wasn’t up to something. They ended up at part of the forest where a group of Inkay and Malamar was living harmonically and were picking berries together.

Clemont held his glasses. “Amazing. This forest must be home to lots of wild Malamar and Inkay.”

“And lots of Flabébé too,” Bonnie giggled as the Inkay gave some berries to the Flabébé.

The Malamar’s placed berries on a rock where the Bidoof could eat them. “Look at the Bidoof,” Serena said.

“To an upcoming Pokémon Professor it warms my inside to see of these Pokémon working and living together in harmony,” Lexi nearly squealed with glee. They all chuckled as a swarm of Lediba flew over them and joined the group.

“They’re eating together.” There were sparks in Bonnie’s eyes as she leaned with her head on he hands. “Looks like they’re all good friends.”

“I guess all the Malamar who live here are really nice,” Ash said.

“It makes you wonder what drove the Malamar that we met to be filled with malice,” Lexi frowned unsure.

The ground shook as three trucks hastily drove across the road and narrowly missed Clemont, Lexi, Bonnie, Serena and Ash who dove into the ditch as the trucks raced by.

“Uh. What’s wrong with them?” Clemont complained, lying on the ground.

“Hey! You almost hit us ya know!” Ash shouted as the trucks ignored them and sped away.

Lexi huffed in annoyance. “I guess not everyone has manners.”

Raichu brushed her hair from Lexi’s eyes and shook her head. “ _Raaai._ ”

“Someone needs to teach them how to drive.” Serena petted the dust from her skirt.

“For sure! That was not nice!” Bonnie shouted.

“Well thank goodness everyone’s alright,” Clemont said lightheartedly.

“Yeah. You’re right,” Ash agreed.

Lexi brushed of her pants. “We cannot linger on this for too long I guess.”

They decided to continue with their trip to Grace Tower as if nothing troubling had transpired. They had made it closer to the peak without running any more hassles.

“Wow. What a strangely shaped mountain,” Serena said in awe.

“That’s why the UFO’s are attracted to it.” Bonnie cupped her mouth. “Hey! Come out UFO!”

“I don’t think that's how it works.” Lexi scratched her chin as Clemont shrugged in amusement.

“Hi, alien Pokemon! I wanna be your friend!” Ash shouted in a friendly manner.

“I already told you; UFO's and aliens aren’t real,” Clemont replied in annoyance.

“I know let’s climb up and see for ourselves.” Ash ran away with Bonnie and Serena.

“You’re _so_ cute when you’re bitter,” Lexi cooed as she pressed her finger to Clemont’s forehead to prove her point.

“Cute?” he echoed, his voice going up a few octaves. “I’m _not_ cute, Lexi.”

She licked her lips as she made a face at him. “You’re the epitimy of cute, Clem. And I don’t care that you’re disagreeing with me. I think you’re the cutest.” She planted a kiss on his waiting mouth.

“Is that all I am?” He pouted when she pulled back.

“Let me think. I also think you’re the most handsomest, adorable, sexiest, and the most beautiful of them all. Does that justify it for you?” Her scarlet eyes sparkled with mirth.

At the mention of sexy his cheeks set aflame. “All of that, Lex?”

“Believe it. And even more.” She winked cheekily as she pecked his lips. “Come on we gotta go.” She grabbed his hand as she pulled him along with her, Raichu tailing behind them.

The others weren’t that far ahead of them. The road towards the peak of the mountain forced them scale the mountain by following the trail. The higher they went up the more Clemont’s lungs and body started to protest. Bonnie was pushing her brother with all her might and Raichu’s assistance so that they could keep going.

“You gotta get a grip, big brother.”

“Easy for you to say, little sister,” he cheekily replied.

“We’re not even halfway yet though,” Lexi reminded them, and got rewarded with a groan from Clemont which secretly made her smirk.

“Alright, guys. Let’s take a break,” Ash suggested.

“Good idea,” Serena agreed

Clemont instantly hunched to control his breathing and Raichu fanned her paws in front of his face to cool him down, which was a sweet gesture.

Their break was interrupted when something hurled past them on the mountain pass and connected with the ground with a crash. As Lexi saw that it was Team Rocket her mood changed instantly.

“Team Rocket!” Ash exclaimed irradiated.

“Here to steal Pikachu and Raichu again, aren’t you?” Serena figured, frowning.

Raichu pointed her paw at that. “ _Rai. Rai. Rai!_ ”

Lexi had her hands on her hips. “I would consider not moving a muscle if I were you.”

“Why don’t you guys give it rest?” Bonnie shouted in annoyance.

“Please it’s not the time to steal someone or anything,” Jessie explained rather scatter brained as they all got to their feet.

“Look twerps we got big problems, “ Meowth went on. “You doughs have got big problems too!” There was something about their demeanour that had left them shaken up.

“What are you doing?” another voice asked, which made everyone look around. “Get in here!” There was a woman who peeped her head through the crack of a mountain.

Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Lexi were confused and troubled as they mulled over what to do next. Team Rocket suddenly gestured for them to lean down behind some boulders. There were two Malamar who were scanning the outer ledge for something.

“I’ll explain this later, Ash,” the woman assured.

“Hold on. How do you know my name?” Ash asked and rightfully so.

“I know Team Rocket is your enemy but now we need a truce.” She first removed her sunglasses and her hat followed next and they recognized a face they were all familiar with.

Clemont held his glasses. “I don’t believe it.”

“Officer Jenny!” Bonnie cried out in disbelieve.

“What are the chances of that,” Lexi uttered.

“It’s good to see you all again,” Officer Jenny replied. They went after her inside the mountain where they could continue their conversation in private. She explained them in detail what she was doing here.

“So the Malamar from the radio observatory is on this mountain?” Ash questioned dubiously.

“Yes and with two other Malamar. After the terrifying incident at the radio observatory I began a secret investigation. Malamar are highly intelligent.” Officer Jenny pressed some buttons on her phone which projected a hologram. “Look at this.” It showed images of Malamar controlling humans. “They manipulated the Kalos regions most distinguished scientists into activating their device for use of a weapon.”

“I’ve heard reports about while I was back at Lumiose City, but people try to keep it quiet because they don’t want the population to find out that a Pokémon can control a human with ease to let it do its bidding. It would terrorize society,” Lexi rambled on.

“Exactly. No one knows how to deal with such a threat. This weapon they’re creating is like the one you saw at the observatory. The scientists device is now at the top of this mountain.”

“I wonder. What are they going do with this device?” Clemont questioned seriously. “Last time we saw that Malamar it wanted to take over the world as part of some grand design.”

“I still can’t be certain what their objective is,” Officer Jenny went on. “What I do know is that they’re definitely plotting something and it’s massive.”

Lexi pushed back her glasses. “And since all of the Malamar are combining their brains and power now I’m assuming they plan to use it today.”

“I don’t get it, but I’m scared.” Bonnie shivered. Lexi put one arm around her as Raichu lay her head in Bonnie’s lap.

“Don’t need to be scared,” Officer Jenny reassured. “I’ll stop them no matter what they’re plan may be.” She rose to her feet. “I will not let them have their way.”

Without a warning the mountain started to shake. They got out of the cave to have look only to see a strange orange orb in the air above the mountain peak which was connected to these strange inventions.

“What’s that light?”

“They’re using those inventions the scientists made for them,” Lexi replied unsure.

Two Malamar snuck up to them from behind. Inkay started to trash violently in James his arms. “They say; so we meet again intruders,” Meowth translated what the Malamar were saying. “The final stage of our grand design has begun.”

“Final stage of their grand design?” Ash echoed.

“What are you going to do with that ball of light? What in the world are you up to?” Officer Jenny demanded to know.

The Malamar continued to speak, which they didn’t understand. They used their Psychic abilities to lift Jessie and Wobbuffet and to control their bodies. They laughed manically as they did so. The other one used its Psychic to control Lexi, Serena, Bonnie, Ash, Raichu and Officer Jenny and held their bodies as flat as a plank.

No matter how hard Lexi tried she couldn’t move a muscle or a pink. Clemont, James, Inkay and Meowth were the ones unscathed and called out their the names. Malamar tried to make a go at them but Inkay rapidly squirted ink in its eyes before it could get close.

“We need to get away for the time being,” Clemont said as he hid behind a rock.

“He’s right,” James quickly agreed.

“Let’s do what he says,” Meowth replied.

“Now. Bunnelby, come out and use Dig.” As Bunnelby was digging with his ears Clemont’s gaze went to his friends who were being carried away. “Don’t worry you guys. I swear I’ll come back and get you out of this.”

“We’re all counting on you,” Ash replied.

Clemont’s eyes locked with Lexi for a final moment who nodded and smiled encouragingly. “You go, babe. Just be careful.”

“I will.” Clemont turned to James and Meowth. “Come on this way!” The three of them jumped into the hole with Inkay which left the others in complete control of the Malamar. And when Lexi couldn’t see Clemont anymore that’s what unsettled her and when that ball of anxiety gnawed in her stomach.

The Malamar let them float higher towards the peak of the mountain. Lexi wanted to reach out her hand to reassure Bonnie, but she couldn’t get closer to her. That Malamar brought them to the crater at the top of the mountain where the others were busy with putting the devices to work.

The bright light that came from the burning ball was exceptioanlly bright from this close. There was a strange unnerving sound that emerged from it, which send a chill down Lexi’s spine.

“Alright, what’s your plan?” Officer Jenny demanded to know once the Malamar had finished cackling maliciously.

Since the Malamar knew that they couldn’t understand each other by talking it showed them footage on a holocaster. And how they were able to control something like that was beyond Lexi. The screen showed how their invention and the ball of light changed the environment of the world.

“What’s going on?” Serena nearly shrieked.

“I see. So this is your grand design. You wanna use that light to alter our world, to change the environment to suit you,” Officer Jenny figured out. “And that’s what it will look like when you’re all done.” There was no more blue in the sky. The water had been replaced with a sort of strange orange hue and the sky was a mix of orange. There was no way that anyone could live on this earth or plants could grow.

“That’s sick. You cannot do that to all the people that live on this earth!” Lexi shouted in terror.

“That’s how the world’s gonna end up?” Bonnie sniveled, tears streaming down her cheek. “No! No! Not that!”

The Malamar cackled with evil malice and Lexi needed to reassure Bonnie no matter what which was all that she could do. “Bonbon, don’t listen to them. Please.”

The ball began to twirl in orbit which wasn’t a good sign. Lexi wasn’t sure if that meant that they were close to completing their goal or not, but from the way that the Malamar pranced around she assumed that it was. One of the odd shaped machines that emitted power into the ball, changed from red to blue.

“That one turned red!” Ash exclaimed in terror.

“Not good. Not good. Not good. Not good. Not good,” Lexi muttered in denial, but mostly to assure her increasing nerves and her nauseating stomach.

"That one too!” Bonnie cried dreadfully.

“It’s all starting. This is their countdown,” Officer Jennie clarified.

“ _Raaaai_ ,” Raichu whimpered softly.

“Countdown?” Serena repeated horrified.

“All the gathered energy will most likely be released now.”

“Oh no way!” Ash protested heavily.

“Come on! James and Meowth should’ve been back here by now!” Jessie shouted unraveled.

“If they’re not captured by the other Malamar that is.” Lexi gulped loudly when she had admitted her fear out loud and regretted it instantly as another device went red, because this only frightened Bonnie more than she deserved and Lexi wanted to prevent that.

There came a swarm of attacks that were directed at the Malamar in front of them, and there was a dust cloud from the explosions. Due to that the Psychic lost its power and they fell down. Lexi swiftly held Bonnie up by her waist so that the girl wouldn’t tip over.

“Everybody!” they heard an all too familiar voice call.

Lexi’s heart jolted. There was a group of wild Malamar and Inkay that came floating their way and used their Psychic ability to let Clemont, James and Meowth float along. “Clemont!” Her voice cracked.

The Malamar gently put them on the ground. “Better late than never,” Meowth laughed.

“You’re in good hands,” James assured.

“Are you guys alright?” Clemont asked.

“Clemont!” Ash and Serena exclaimed joyfully.

“Big brother!” Bonnie cheered. Lexi was suppressing the urge to get closer to him because the situation wasn’t exactly safe yet with these evil Malamar whose plan just got interfered. They weren’t going to take that lying down which troubled Lexi tremendously.

"You could’ve moved it a little quicker!” Jessie sneered.

“Sorry about that. It took a bit of doing to procure some help." James gestured with his arms to the forest Pokémon.

A tentacle from one of the malicious Malamar snatched Inkay away from Team Rocket and James jumped for it, but wasn’t tall enough. Inkay sputtered violently in Malamar’s grasp, but the Pokémon didn’t release its grip on it. Malamar chose to change Inkay’s mind by using Hypnosis.

“It’s hypnotizing Inkay,” Meowth stated aghast. “It’s forcing Inkay to join up with them against its will.”

Jessie arched an eyebrow. “Wait. Isn’t Inkay already on their side?”

“Never!” James shouted defensively. “Inkay and I true partners. Friends to the end.”

“James is right.” Meowth pointed to the Malamar. “Inkay was freaking out on us before because it was trying to protect James from those dobes all along.” When the hypnosis was complete Inkay raised its tentacles.

“Why would you do something like that?” Ash questioned in distaste.

“Just so that they can have control over everyone,” Lexi replied, exhaling deeply as Raichu climbed on her shoulder.

Inkay fired a Psybeam at them and they had to scatter to avoid getting hit. When the dust cloud cleared most of them were lying on the ground, but everyone was unharmed. For now at least.

“Please stop it, old chum,” James pleaded sincerely. “Are you going to let our bond be severed by that creep? Wait a sec.” He grabbed a croissant from his pocket. “Look at this!” He extended his arm for Inkay to see. “It’s your favorite! A croissant! Our friendship began with this. You got to remember and come back to come.”

Malamar said something to Inkay and forced it to attack against its will. Inkay charged down with a Tackle which landed right against James his stomach. Only James refused to let it go.

“Are you okay?” Lexi asked, being the worrywart that she was. Whether this was Team Rocket or not.

“Yeah,” James assured her. He held the croissant in front of Inkay’s face. “Let this remind you we’re partners. Remember our days together.” Even though Inkay was still on the spell of the hypnoses it started to munch on the croissant, taking small bites. When it had eaten the croissant the spell seemed to have been broken and there was recognition in its eyes as it turned to James. “Are you back? Do you remember me?” Inkay chittered happily as it shared a hug with James. And the others were all glad to see the effects on the hypnoses being lifted like that.

Only one Malamar brought them back to the matters at hand.

“Okay, Inkay. It’s payback time. So use Tackle! Seal the deal!” Inkay’s Tackle had enough jizz to knock the Malamar back. “Nice shot, chum!

“Let’s get in there too, Pikachu,” Ash decided. “Yeah we’ll make sure this is as far as they’ll go.” All of the forest Malamar and Inkay were at their side too, ready to Battle.

Lexi inclined her head. “You want to help too, Raichu?”

 _“Rai!_ She raised her arms in a hyped way.

As one Malamar charged a Dark Pulse Raichu and Pikachu combined their Thunderbolt to create more power as the forest Malamar and Inkay joined in as well.

The last of the devices had turned red and Officer Jenny send out her Manectric. “Use Thunder. Go!” There was a loud roar in the sky as the Thunder descended down onto the ball of light which exploded into sparkles and rays of lights.

“The light is disappearing,” Serena stated in relief.

“That’s awesome!” Ash exclaimed.

“No more evil intend!” Lexi raised her arms as she and Bonnie cheered. The light had disappeared entirely and the dark clouds vanished from the sky, returning it to its usual bright blue sky with white clouds which was such a welcoming and familiar sight.

The weird devices lost its color as they crashed onto the ground without any gravity pulling them up. The three remaining Malamar weren’t ready to give up yet. “It’s over,” Officer Jenny confirmed. “Your plan has failed. Now come with me quietly if you know what’s good for you.”

Their spirits surely weren’t dampened as one continued to talk. Meowth translated it for them. “They’re escaping into the future now, but they’ll be back to fight again. And when they return their grand design will finally succeed.” At which everyone gasped in horror, because this story wasn’t over yet.

The Malamar floated into the air and used their Psychic to take all of the failed devices with them. They were shaped together into a triangle where they were connected onto another. The Malamar each attached themselves to one of the pieces.

There was smoke that came from the trucks in front of them. “Clemont? What are they doing?” Bonnie asked frightened.

“They’re destroying every bit of evidence,” Clemont clarified.

The smoke intensified which made it a struggle for them to see two feet in front of them. “Everybody run!” Ash shouted. Before the smoke could get too close they turned around and ran away from the mountain peak. The wild forest Inkay and Malamar scattered as well.

Just as everyone went down one ledge there was a loud explosion at the top which violently shook the whole mountain. There was smoke everywhere as rocks and boulders cascaded down at their direction.

“A plot to alter the world. Just thinking about it gives me the creeps,” Serena shivered.

“I know, but for now I’m glad we stopped them,” Ash replied.

“We don’t know what else they could be capable of.” Lexi bit her cheek.

“Look!” Bonnie pointed out. Above the smoke cloud there was that strange white rectangle with the Malamar attached to it.

“They’re said they’re heading into the future,” Officer Jenny reminded them. “But that’s not all they said.” They watched how they flew all the way up into the air. “They said they’d come back some day.” There was a portal which sucked the rectangle right in which took the Malamar with them. For now.

Everyone was trying to process what had just transpired. They were about to head down the mountain. The others were a few steps in front of her when two arms folded around her middle and her head was pressed against someone’s neck. The strong scent of grapefruit and motor oil entered her nostrils which only could belong to her Clemont. She felt him repeatedly pressing feather light kisses on the tip of her hair. Lexi could tell that he needed this just as badly as she did because of everything they had just witnessed, which was just too crazy to imagine. This was just their way of reassuring each other.

She wasn’t sure how long they had stood there together on the mountain ledge like that but time seemed have passed around them. When Clemont eventually did pull back it was to meet her gaze. “Are you okay, Lex?”

“It’s just hard to wrap my head around that there are actually psychopathic Pokémon out there who want to hurt people and possibly even destroy the human race. It’s honestly terrifying to see evil like that up close.” She paused as she exhaled. “How are you?”

“Shaken up if I’m being honest.” Clemont gently brushed an escaped strand from her hair from her face. “This contraption of theirs would’ve already altered the whole environment of this world. If they do something gruesome and heartless like that then what else can they scheme? It’s something I don’t want to think about.”

“Yeah. It makes you sick to your stomach when there is nothing you can do to prevent it because they’re always one step ahead of us. We thwarted their plans for now at least which is what matters. I can only hope that’s the last we’ll see of those Malamar.” She kissed between his eyebrows. “I’m just so glad to see you in one piece again. It didn’t reassure me one bit that you were stuck with James and Meowth of all people and Pokémon. Hope they weren’t causing you any trouble.”

At that he cracked a smile. “They were surprisingly nice which was unusual. But we all shared the same goal to save our friends so we were able to work together which I hadn’t expected.” He was about to say something else when he remembered something. “Oh. The others must’ve walked on without us cause I don’t see them anymore.”

Lexi giggled. “That’s probably because we were out here for too long and they didn’t bother to wait, which I understand.” She intertwined their fingers. “We’ll just decend the mountain at our own pace.”

She carefully tugged him with her as he laughed freely. “Slow and steady.”

And with that they made their way down the mountain.


	55. A Slippery Encounter!

One of the things that the Kalos region had an abundance of was mountains. For some reason the heroes found themselves climbing one mountain after another on their way to Coumarine City.

“Alright,” Serena said lightheartedly as she and Bonnie were rushing at the front. “Coumarine City here we come!”

“Yey! Yey!” Bonnie cheered elatedly because Coumarine City was the place where the Pokémon showcase was to take place and Ash his next Gym Battle.

"Wow. Serena is pumped up,” Ash noticed, smiling.

“That’s not so weird since this is her first time competing,” Lexi assumed amused.

“I guess you’re all ready for the Pokémon showcase, aren’t you?” Clemont guessed.

Serena turned her head, her honey blonde hair twirled around elegantly. “You bet! I’m so totally excited that I can hardly wait to get there.” Only her mood changed like a rapid as they resumed their track up the mountain. Her feet were heavy and she was practically dragging them with her. “Oh no. I’m so exhausted that I can hardly wait to sleep.”

“Wow. Your mood seriously changed in a blink. We’ve only been walking for like ten minutes after you just acclaimed that,” Lexi teased, adjusting her glasses. Raichu seemed to be having a breeze as she floated up the hill.

“Is this hill ever going to end?” Serena whined tiresomely as she and Clemont were way at the back.

“I was thinking the same thing,” Clemont said, his breathing slow and heavy as he slouched after everybody else.

“What are you two talking about? Serena, you were so psyched a minute ago,” Ash responded, frowning.

“Hey!” Bonnie called out from all the way at the front and waved at them. “From this point it’s downhill all the way.”

“We are saved,” Serena sighed.

“What a relief,” Clemont said at that information. Lexi merely shrugged at Ash who laughed at their friend’s reaction.

They caught up with Bonnie who stood there with the wind ruffling through her golden hair at a higher ledge of the mountain. “Hey, look. A Pokémon.”

“Who’s that?” Ash asked with interest.

Lexi squinted her eyes and held her glasses to scan into the air to see a white bird flying above them. Clemont used his hand to shield the sunlight from his eyes as he looked up as well. “Hey. That’s a Swanna.”

“They do tend to venture through these mountains at this time of year,” Lexi clarified.

Right around when the Swanna was above them something which they couldn’t identity fell down. It landed onto Ash’s head and everyone yelped in concern as Ash fell onto his back with a Pokémon stuck to his face.

Ash sat up as he tried the peel the Pokémon from his head. “It’s so slimy.” As he did pull it off his entire face was covered in slime.

Bonnie and Raichu were repeatedly prodding its antenna. “Is it a Pokémon?” 

“Awh!” Lexi suddenly squealed now that she had a proper look at the Pokémon’s face. “It’s a Goomy! I cannot believe this!”

Ash used his Pokédex to confirm her answer. “ ** _ **Goomy, the Soft Tissue Pokémon, and the weakest of all Dragon types. In order to keep its body moist Goomy lives where it’s dark and damp**_**.” He put it back into his pocket. “Wow. So Goomy is the weakest of all Dragon Type Pokémon. I gotta say that it doesn’t look like a Dragon Type to me.”

“That’s mainly because Goomy is only its first stage of evolution. It doesn’t have a lot of Dragon Type moves.”

“And something’s not right,” Clemont stated.

Ash prodded Goomy’s head. The Pokémon was all limp and motionless as its whole body hung down. It definitely wasn’t in the best condition. “Hey. You okay?”

Clemont placed his hand under his chin. “You know the majority of Goomy is made up of liquid. I’m wondering if somehow it dried out. What do you think?” His eyes met Lexi’s.

“That would explain why it has no energy to move. Goomy’s usually live in area’s like a swamp where there is lots of water for them to regenerate. Water is a Goomy’s main drive force for sure,” Lexi explained thoughtfully. Raichu got onto her shoulder.

“I got some water.” Serena grabbed a canteen from her bag and dropped it on Goomy's head. Its eyes went open as it took sight of all of them, but it still didn’t move.

“Maybe it’s still not enough.” Ash got up as he scanned the area and nature around them for any trace of water. He peered down the mountain side. “A river!”

“That’s quite a drop,” Lexi pointed out since it was at the foot of the mountain.

Raichu shook her head. “ _Raaai._ ” She already seemed to have an instinctual feeling of Ash was about to do.

“Great. I’ll just take it to the river.” Ash scooped Goomy from the ground and stopped at the edge.

“You’re gonna climb down there?” Serena asked in disbelieve.

“It’s too dangerous,” Clemont warned.

“We could just take the regular path down,” Lexi offered.

“We’ll be fine. And it’s gotta have water.” With Pikachu on his shoulder and Goomy in his arms he slid down the mountain side. Lexi covered her mouth behind her hands as Ash gained more speed due to the gravity and the mountain going more upright on the way down. He was running to keep up with the pace.

“Ash!” Serena cried out when Ash leaped onto a boulder and hopped from one to another and then back onto the mountain side. He was far too cocky and chipper for how reckless he was.

There was a bolder that blocked their way and they were going to crash into it. Pikachu used its Irontail to slam it in half so that they could make it through there. Ash’s foot tripped behind the unsteady ground and he accidentally threw Goomy into the air.

He jumped after it with a twirl and pulled it back into his arm. He did a twirl as they landed into the river with a splash. The others had meanwhile climbed down the normal way without risking their lives and hurried into the water to check up on Ash, Pikachu and Goomy.

The river wasn’t deep and it only reached till their ankles. Ash was sitting in the water as Goomy was nearly submerged under the surface, still not exactly vivacious.

“Goomy still looks weak,” Bonnie noticed.

“It must take some time for the its body to drain the moist out of the water,” Lexi assumed hesitantly.

Clemont held his glasses. “We got to put more water on it.”

Bonnie splattered some water onto Goomy’s head. “Goomy, hang in there.”

Serena had refilled her canteen to drop some extra water on Goomy. “How are you now?”

It seemed to be more alive and aware of what was going on as its body sucked up more moist. Raichu also helped by cupping her hands with water and emptying it on Goomy. “ _Rai. Rai. Rai. Rai. Rai._ ”

“You look like a brand new Pokémon already, but you’re not there yet.” Lexi emptied her own canteen over Goomy who shook the water from its head and reveled under it.

Clemont emptied a bucket on its head. “You’re looking much better.”

Ash was the last one to reward Goomy with some water by throwing it from its hat. “That feel good?” There was a spark of life in Goomy’s eyes and a healthy pink blush on its cheeks.

It shook with its antennas. “ _Goooooomy_.”

Everyone was on their knees in the river. “Is that enough water for now?” Ash asked.

“ _Goomy!_ ”

Clemont chuckled reassured. “Alright that’s such a relief.”

“It sure is,” Serena agreed.

“You definitely had us worried there for a moment, bud. But look at you now.” Lexi smiled brightly. Raichu teased Goomy by throwing more water on its head, which it didn’t mind.

“Yeah! Goomy is better! Goomy is better!” Bonnie cheered joyously. Dedenne peeped its head from Bonnie’s bag and Goomy’s body froze as it jumped onto Ash’s heat.

“Goomy? Dedenne scares you?” Ash asked baffled. It was trembling on his head.

“Well it’s possible Goomy is afraid because Dragon Types Pokémon are weak against Fairy Type moves,” Clemont clarified.

“And let’s not forget is the weakest of the all Dragon Types.” Lexi grabbed her sketchbook from her bag and fluttered through it until she found an empty page so she could sketch Goomy, who was still attached to Ash’s head.

“Lexi, are you seriously going to draw while you’re sitting in the water?” Serena raised an eyebrow.

“Every time is the perfect time to draw when there are new Pokémon to discover and to study.” She grinned. “As long as I’m careful of course. Ha.”

“No surprise there,” Clemont uttered, but he was surely impressed at her abilities.

“Wow. Goomy is scared of cute little Dedenne?” Bonnie cooed. “You’re weird.” Goomy took offense to her remark and hopped from Ash’s head to slap her repeatedly with its antennas. “Haha. It tickles! Stop! You’re all jiggly!”

Goomy’s body went limp as it nearly submerged underwater. “Goomy, what’s wrong?” Ash picked it up.

Clemont placed his hand under his chin to think. “Goomy’s horns have sensory organs in them and I believe they’re it weak point.”

“That is true,” Lexi confirmed, still focused on her drawing. “Using its horns to attack like that will certainly wear it down.”

“Slow down. Take it easy,” Ash reassured.

“Maybe when you said Goomy was weird it hurt its feelings,” Serena guessed. Goomy suddenly felt more energized as it jumped from Ash’s arms into the water onto Serena’s shoulder and nibbled onto her ear, which made Serena giggle.

“It looks to me like Goomy thinks you’re right,” Bonnie assumed.

“But it is a little gross that Goomy feels so slimy.” Goomy’s face went blue as it slid into the water. “Goomy? I’m sorry I hurt your feelings.” A dark rain cloud appeared above Serena’s head and send down rain only on Serena. Since Lexi was sitting next to her she got up so the rain wouldn’t ruin her drawings.

“How come it’s only raining on Serena?”

“Oh. You can use Rain Dance?” Ash figured.

“I said I’m sorry. I won’t call you gross again!” Serena shouted. And the rain cloud eventually evaporated. “Oh! It stopped!”

“That’s why you shouldn’t have called it gross.” Lexi placed her backpack and her sketchbook onto the ground and away from the water just in case. “I personally think that Goomy is the cutest. I mean just look at. That face screams adorable!”

That of course earned a joyous reaction from Goomy who jumped onto Lexi’s shoulder and nibbled onto her ear. Lexi held it as she cheerfully laughed at its enthusiasm. Sure it did feel slimy, but there was nothing gross about it.

Only it didn’t last that long until Goomy slid into the water again, his face all sour and bitter. “Now what’s going on?” Ash wondered.

“Goomy looks just like you when you're hungry, Ash.” Bonnie chuckled.

“Hey, Goomy? Want something to eat?” Goomy's head piped up and it nodded at the mention of food. “Okay.” Goomy went out of the water and onto the shore as they followed it. Lexi picked up her bag and sketchbook as Goomy went into the forest.

There was an abundance of trees everywhere. Goomy was munching on some leaves from a bush. Raichu rummaged through the bush for other sort of food and found nothing edible.

“It looks so happy eating,” Lexi cooed.

“So Goomy likes to eat leaves, huh?” Clemont figured. Chespin chose that moment to release itself from its Pokéball at the mention of food. “Oh Chespin! Not again!" Chespin pointed upwards to a tree where berries were growing at the top. “Are you hungry too?”

“ _Pin!_ ”

Raichu was about to float to the tree to grab berries for all of them when Chespin used its Pin Missile which struck against the tree trunk. Berries cascaded down on them like a berry rain. Chespin was munching happily on one. Clemont rubbed the back of his head. “Chespin sure enjoys eating.”

Raichu held out a berry in front of Goomy’s face so that it could eat it. “Awh. Look at those two,” Lexi cooed, her heart jolting.

That was when an Ariados emerged from the roof of the tree and in front of Chespin. Its eyes were lit with anger. “He looks really mad,” Bonnie said horrified. Goomy hid behind Pikachu in agonizing fear.

“Of course. That tree must be Ariados’s home,” Clemont figured.

Ariados used String Shot to defend its home, which Ash countered with Pikachu’s Electro Ball.

Clemont rushed forwards and next to Chespin to address Ariados. “I’m so sorry. Chespin didn’t mean any harm. Please forgive us.” Chespin hesitated for a moment, but apologized sincerely. Ariados said nothing else as it climbed back into its tree and left them alone. Clemont let out a deep sigh.

“Goomy, it’s okay now,” Ash assured when Goomy was still shivering as it was in a state of fear. “Huh?” It was so terrified that its body was producing liquid of its own and there was a puddle underneath it.

“Goomy is really scared,” Serena said.

“I wonder what could’ve traumatized it like that,” Lexi uttered, frowning.

“What’s wrong? It’s all over.” Ash knelt down. Goomy spoke to him. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“Ah!” Clemont suddenly shouted which spooked Lexi. He cockily pushed his glasses back onto his nose. “It looks like it’s all up to me now. The future is now thanks to science!” There was that glint in his glasses again. “Clemontic Gear on!” This invention existed out of two separate parts. One was a sort of television while the other resembled a helmet. “I thought we’d encounter a situation precisely like this one. I call it; the ****Pokémon Translator Mark 2!**** ” He put the helmet onto Goomy’s head. “It’s the newest version of my Pokémon Translator creating a visual image of what’s actually happening inside of a Pokémon’s brain.”

“Wow,” Ash gasped. “Science is so amazing.”

“You’ve outdone yourself again, Clem,” Lexi praised rather hyped as everyone gathered around the television. She held Raichu in her arms.

“Is it safe?” Bonnie asked unsure.

Clemont raised a finger, not losing his cheekiness. “You just observe.” Lexi had seen Clemont work on this the other day, so she knew how much time he had invested into building this. “Power on.” He switched the television on and images appeared on it.

It started with footage of a swamp. “I can see something,” Bonnie said.

There were Gulpin, Lotad and Wooper that peacefully lived there. Some happily played in the water and chased after each other. “I guess that must’ve been where Goomy lived,” Lexi figured. And seeing the abundance of water everywhere that made sense for a Pokémon who’s body was almost all liquid.

Everything changed to a strange red color when there were things that flew towards them. It appeared to be a swarm on Yanmega from which a group of Ariados dropped onto the water. One ran straight into the screen. There was also a Pinsir who made an attempt for Goomy but got intervened when the screen switched to a flock of Swanna and that was where the screen went black.

“Clemont, is that it?” Serena questioned.

Clemont got up. “Uh. I’m really not sure.” He carefully knocked onto the television three times which erupted with a bang and smoke which had electrified everyone’s hair. Even Raichu’s fur went up in all direction.

“You know what? I’m not surprised,” Bonnie coughed.

As the others went to clean up Lexi grabbed Clemont’s hand to bring him to her. There was sadness mixed with disappointment reflected in his eyes when he looked at her. Her other hand went up to pet down his hair. “Hey, don’t look so gloom, Clem. Your invention worked after all so it doesn’t matter that it exploded.”

“You sure, Lexi?”

“Absolutely. It did show us what’s going on inside Goomy’s head, whatever that means. You helped us with visualizing a Pokémon’s mind. I’m certainly proud of you like I always am.”

Clemont leaned closer to press his mouth against hers, gentle and nice. For a moment they had forgotten that they weren’t entirely alone and their friends decided to remind them in an embarrassing way.

“Again, you guys?” Bonnie cried out, with amusement in her voice. “You’re always making out these days.”

“They’re like magnets who are always connected to each other,” Serena joked.

Ash rubbed the back of his head. “Give each other some air to breathe.”

“Well I’m not going to change that.” Lexi cheekily winked at them as she briefly kissed the corner of Clemont’s mouth, who had the audacity to start laughing.

“We’re doing our best okay?” he replied lightheartedly. He did step away from Lexi so that they could focus on the matter at hands which was Goomy as if this hadn’t happened. Lexi picked up Raichu again to keep herself busy as Clemont knelt next to Goomy. “I know the image was cut off but I would theorize Goomy got caught up in some kind of Pokémon skirmish and ran away.” Goomy solemnly nodded. It jumped in Clemont’s arms to nibble onto his ear, and Clemont chuckled which was a heartwarming sight.

“Looks to me like Goomy says you’re right,” Bonnie said amused.

“That’s why Goomy was so scared when it saw that Ariados,” Serena figured which caused Goomy to jump onto her instead, which made her giggle.

Goomy hopped onto the ground and approached Pikachu as the two talked to each other. “What does Goomy want this time?” Ash inquired.

Something came hurling towards them and they realized what it was when it was too late. A contraption sort of rope stitched itself around them and tied them against a tree. Lexi got stuck between Serena and Bonnie. Pikachu and Goomy were the only ones who weren’t tied up.

When a Meowth balloon came over the top of the trees Lexi cursed inwardly. She couldn’t remember the last time they had gone a day without Team Rocket disrupting their plans or trying to steal their Pokémon and it was getting old and on her nerves. If there was a way that she could get rid of these buffoons she would do it.

“Team Rocket! You guys again!” Ash exclaimed agitated.

Jessie cackled. “Important work demands the best.”

“Guess that rules you out then,” Lexi sneered back, and she could see the vein on Jessie’s forehead throbbing with anger. Raichu was strapped onto Lexi’s chest due to the rope.

“ _Raaaai.”_ Raichu whined.

A sort of device came from the bottom of the balloon which went into the direction of Goomy and Pikachu. “Quick, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!” Ash intervened. Only the device seemed to be electricity proof so it had been in vain as it snatched Goomy and Pikachu from the ground. “Pikachu, no!”

Team Rocket left them with a smoke bond as they made their escape. Since they hadn’t had access to their hands they couldn’t cover their mouths and did their best to not breathe in too much smoke. When she smoke was faded Team Rocket was long gone.

“Team Rocket’s got Goomy too,” Serena stated.

“They must’ve gotten them both at the same time,” Clemont answered.

“I don’t think they realized,” Lexi assumed.

“They won’t get away with it. No doubt we’ll get them both back,” Ash replied determined.

“What do you plan to do then? I can’t move my hands.”

Ash was able to push one of his Pokéballs from his belt from which Frogadier came out. “Quick Frogadier. Use Cut to slice through this thing.” With a simple Cut attack it cut right through it and it dissolved.

Lexi was glad to be able to move her hands again. Ash quickly got up and threw another Pokéball from which Fletchinder was send out, which gave Lexi an idea. She send out Noctowl and Vivillon to assist in the search. Three Flying Type Pokémon should be able to scout a wide area to find the balloon. Raichu had climbed on Noctowl’s back and the owl seemed to be fine with its passenger.

The others chose to search on foot because they couldn’t just sit here and do nothing. They had seen Team Rocket’s balloon go in a certain direction so they went to look over there.

It wasn’t long until their Pokémon came flying back to them, whistling restlessly that they had witnessed something. Raichu was even waving with her arms to alarm them.

“Did you find them?” Ash asked them.

“ _Viviiillooooon._ ” His wings fluttered at a rapid pace as they turned around to take them there.

As they kept running they heard the sound of turmoil and commotion just behind the trees. A Pokémon was using attacks at something. As they came around the corner they saw that Team Rocket was on the heels of Pikachu, who had Goomy on its back, as they tried to get away.

Pumkaboo used a Shadow Ball and Ash being the reckless person that he was jumped in front of Pikachu and Goomy to shield them with his body. The Pokémon didn’t seem to be hurt and were relieved to see that it was Ash. “Are you both alright?” Ash asked them, which they confirmed.

“Are you though?” Lexi instantly asked. “You could’ve injured yourself.”

“But I’m not injured,” he brushed of as he focused his rage on the people who were responsible for it. “Team Rocket you’ll pay for this!”

“Hah! Let’s take this from the top!” Jessie threw another one of those electronic cubes from which that same metallic rope came out. Only this time Ash dove under it and it captured Lexi, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont against each other.

“Oh the shame,” Clemont whined.

“For sure,” Serena muttered.

“Caught by the same dumb trap,” Bonnie sighed.

Lexi bit her lip. “Talk about disappointment.”

Team Rocket was about to use the same device that had captured Pikachu and Goomy earlier, so Ash had to fight against it. “Pikachu, Irontail!” Since Electric Type attacks had no effect the device broke with a bang.

James chose to counter that by letting out his Inkay to let it assist in the Battle. Pumkaboo started with a Shadow Ball, as Inkay opened with a Tackle.

“Fletchinder use Peck and Pikachu use Electroball.” Ash didn’t seem to mind that he had to Battle without his friends. Fletchinder’s Peck took care of Inkay’s Tackle. The Electroball and the Shadow Ball met each other midway and there were no victors. “Awesome. Let’s wrap this up.”

Inkay used its Psybeam which Pikachu and Fletchinder were unable to dodge. Surprisingly enough Fletchinder and Pikachu started to attack each other instead of Team Rocket’s Pokémon.

“What’s going on?” Serena wondered.

“They’ve been confused by that Psybeam,” Clemont explained.

“It’s one of its effects,” Lexi added frowning.

Ash grabbed Pikachu and Fletchling to prevent them from fighting and they were trashing in his arms and hurting him in the process. Only Ash didn’t let them go.

Team Rocket was under the assumption that they had won the Battle and were to finish it with another Psybeam and Shadow Ball. “Ash, look out!” Serena warned since he was still in the middle of it all.

Goomy hopped in front of them and took the attacks for them and Team Rocket used the same attacks again and Goomy took those as well and was still able to Battle. Instead it fired one of its own attacks back right at which consisted of a white beam that took care of Team Rocket.

“What’s that?”

“It used Bide,” Clemont answered.

“What a kind of power,” Lexi uttered, amazed.

“What do ya know? Awesome, Goomy,” Ash praised as he got up. The effects of the Psybeam seemed to have worn out and seemed to have returned to their usual selves. Ash chose to wrap this Battle up for good. “Okay Pikachu. “Thunderbolt!” And like Team Rocket disappeared for good.

Noctowl swooped down as Raichu floated from his back and broke the contraption that was still holding Lexi, Bonnie, Serena and Clemont captive with using Irontail. Lexi thanked her Pokémon by hugging them gratefully before returning them back into their Pokéball.

Afterwards it was time for them to get on their way. The sky had already been painted into a beautiful orange color. “Hey, Goomy. That Bide is yours is totally cool with that kind of awesome power there is no way you could ever be weak,” Ash praised fondly.

Goomy blushed happily at the compliments. When Dedenne jumped from Bonnie’s bag it hid and shivered behind Pikachu.

“Even if it is weak against Fairy Types there’s no reason it should be that scared,” Serena said.

Clemont pushed back his glasses. “Perhaps there is some deeper hidden reason for that behavior.”

“Deeper reason?”

“I’m not sure,” Clemont responded hesitantly at which Bonnie and Serena sighed.

Lexi bit her lip. “It’s possible that it got traumatized by a Fairy Type Pokémon at its home. It could’ve been what drove it here.”

“You think?”

“I’m mainly guessing, Clemont. I’m not a Goomy expert.”

“No you’re a Pokémon expert,” Bonnie corrected with a giggle.

“Stop it you. You’re going to make me blush.” Lexi folded her arms around Bonnie and kissed her hair.

“When you got us out of that jam using your Bide I felt it; you’re real power,” Ash went on. That blush was back on Goomy’s face as it came out of hiding. Pikachu suddenly got extremely enthusiastic as it kept pointing at Goomy. “So Goomy are you saying that you want to become really strong like Pikachu?”

“ _My!_ It jumped onto Ash his shoulder and latched onto his ear, which made Ash laugh.

“Stop it! That tickles!” He gently pulled Goomy away from his face. “So Goomy are you ready?” It nodded. “Awesome. Okay here it comes. Go Pokéball.” Ash went with its Pokéball to Goomy’s head who closed its eyes, so Ash gently pressed it against its head so it could disappear inside of the Pokéball. When the Ball clicked Ash got up and did that pose that he always did. “Yes! I caught a Goomy! Yeah!” He let Goomy from its Ball. “Goomy, I want you and Pikachu to grow stronger together.” Goomy jumped onto Ash’s shoulder to express its appreciation.

“Glad you’re here, Goomy!” Bonnie said.

“I know you’re going to be great,” Serena responded.

“It’s always nice to add an extra Pokémon the the party.” Lexi grinned.

“Welcome aboard,” Clemont said happily.


	56. One for the Goomy!

It was a lovely morning when the group found themselves at a river with a placid current. The sunshine was exceptionally nice against their skin.

“Wow! Check it out,” Ash said hyped.

“I know. Let’s take a break here,” Serena suggested.

Lexi inhaled the sweet scent of nature. “You couldn’t have picked a better spot.”

Clemont held his glasses. “Yeah. Good idea."

Pikachu, Raichu and Dedenne were the first ones to dive into the river and Lexi was tempted to get in as well. They all agreed to bring out all of their Pokémon which they did.

“Everybody I want you all to meet my new friend Goomy who is gonna be traveling with us,” Ash greeted. “Say hi.”

The Pokémon in turn greeted Goomy and when Hawlucha struck one of its usual poses Goomy shivered relentlessly. Pancham and Chespin went to console it by patting it.

Clemont chuckled dryly. “Be careful with you two. Watch for Goomy’s horns. They’re actually quite sensitive.”

When Dedenne approached Goomy it cowered behind Ash’s leg. “Dedenne, still freaks Goomy out.”

“Dragon Types are weak against Fairy Type moves. But maybe something else is going on.”

Lexi picked up Marill before she could get closer. “You give Goomy some space.”

“ _Marill! Marill! Marill! Marill! Marill! Marill!_ ” Marill babbled happily. Lexi lowered her arms so that Marill could jump into the river instead.

“I really wish you and Dedenne could become friends,” Bonnie said hopefully, but Goomy continued to shiver.

Most of their Pokémon went into the water to swim and so that they could play. As her friends were occupied Lexi stood a bit to the side where she took off her shirt because her skin was sticky from the heat, which left her in her bikini top. She went to brush Noctowl who held out his wing for her to provide her access.

“Your feathers are really looking healthier, bud. That new diet you’re on is working wonders,” she praised as she examined his feather.

Noctowl tilted his head. “ _Hoo-Hoo!_ ”

“Maybe it’s also all of the exercise you’re getting these days. Speaking of we should certainly go for a flight later today. How does that sound?” He hooted again, which made her smirk. “I’d thought you’d say that.”

Clemont came towards them and just seeing him walk like that made her heart skip a beat. Even after all this time his appearance still had that effect on him, and Lexi doubted that would ever change since he had such a hold on her heart.

“I thought you’d be going swimming.” He did his best to keep his gaze focus on her eyes and not to linger down at her breasts. He gave her a canteen with water for her thirst.

“I was planning to but I had promised Noctowl that I’d clean his wings first, which I just did. Aren’t you going for a swim?” She took a few sips from the water, which was refreshing down her throat.

He licked his lips as she stepped away from Noctowl. “No. I don’t feel like it. What happened to your shirt though?”

She addressed him a warm smile. “I got hot and I started sweating with this heat. You must be boiling with those clothes on.”

He tugged on the back of his jumpsuit and smiled shyly. “Little bit.”

Noctowl had dozed off in the sunlight but since he was standing between them and the others they had some privacy cause it was only the two of them. Lexi didn’t want to waste any second with him and hungrily kissed him on the mouth. His hands went into her pink hair. Her tongue licked into his mouth which made him release a soft moan which kicked her hormones awake.

Clemont got so into it that his right hand went high up to her head and knocked her hat onto the ground and he started to causally chuckle against her mouth. “Lose the hat, Lex.”

His reaction alone made laughter bubble from her chest as she stayed close to him. “It’s becoming quite a nuisance for you, isn’t it?”

“Well. Sort of. Cause it’s in the way.”

“So I just stop wearing hats to please you?” She snorted.

He gently ran his fingers through her long hair. “You should only do that if you don’t want them wear them any longer yourself. I shouldn’t decide what you should or shouldn’t wear. You’re your own person.”

Lexi thanked him with another kiss which was very sweet. “Maybe I’m growing tired of hats myself.”

“Well you decide. It does make kissing you a whole lot easier I might add.”

“Hmm. I guess I’ll see what I’ll prefer by keeping it off now.”

He smiled brightly. “Whether you wear a hat or not you look stunning anyway.” Clemont went in for a final kiss before he stepped away from her to go to the others. Lexi realized that she couldn’t get that lovesick grin from her face.

Lexi dove into the water with Marill. “ _Marill! Marill! Marill!_ ” When she reemerged she was surrounded by Luxio, Pancham, Chespin, Fennekin, Raichu, Pikachu and Bunnelby who were all playing with each other. Marill and Lexi joined in by splashing water at the other Pokémon who did it back at them.

Even Hawlucha was in the water and it popped up from underneath Chespin, Pancham and threw them back further into the water which earned laughs from everyone.

Lexi hadn’t phantomed how pleasant the cold water would be against her burning skin. That thought was kicked out of her mind when a balloon hovered above their heads from which hooks cascaded downwards and latched onto something in the water.

It appeared to be net which pulled the Pokémon from the water. Since Lexi was still in the river she too was pulled up, but was quick to throw some Pokémon off who landed near Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Ash. When Team Rocket did their motto Lexi was more determined to help the other Pokémon from the net, but due to the balloon shivering through some wind she was tossed off instead and into the water.

When she came to the surface she was how Team Rocket had captured almost all of their Pokémon, and only the ones that she had tossed down were at the shore. Since she couldn’t step in front this position she went onto the shore herself a bit further away where Noctowl lifted her up.

At that time Ash chose to attack. “Alright, Pikachu. Use Thunderbolt!” Which meant she had made it out of the water right on time. There was a slight explosion do the collusion between Thunderbolt and Inkay’s Psybeam.

“Chespin, Pin Missile! Go!” Clemont reacted. Lexi watched them as she swiftly put on her clothes.

Wobbuffet intervened by using Mirror Coat and sending the Pin Missile back with twice the amount of power. Instead of reaching them it went a bit further upstream into the water where a group of Lotad and Lombre was wading. Inkay released three more Psybeam and two of them landed in the water and the last one nearly got Clemont.

The Lotad and Lombre were clearly annoyed at being disrupted. “Lotad and Lombre?” Clemont was baffled.

“They’re angry!” Lexi warned. “Watch out!”

The Lotad and Lombre simultaneously fired multiple attacks in all sorts of directions. Their attacks went everywhere and were unstoppable. There was dust that coated everything so they only had very little to see. Lexi did hear that their Pokémon had been saved and that they had made it back.

They chose to make a run for it into the nearby forest. Lexi was so focused on not getting hit that she wasn’t sure if there was anyone else with her. She simply ran until she could no longer hear the Lotad and Lombre’s attacks. Her lungs were burning with exhaustion as she hurled over to regain her breath. Somewhere during her escape she had dropped her glasses, and her vision was slightly more blurry than usual.

As she lifted her head she saw that there was no one else with her. Not even one of her Pokémon or that of one of her friends. Isolation and terror were about to kick in when something fluttered above her head and she cracked a big smile. “Vivillon!”

“ _Viiiiiviloon!_ ” He appeared to be happy to have followed her out here in the middle of nowhere.

With her Pokémon his company she wasn’t exactly alone here and that lifted some weight from her shoulders. Lexi scanned the scenery around her and had no clue how deeply she had ran into the forest without any of her friends or their Pokémon. They could be anywhere. And for all she knew they could’ve been scattered all over the woods just like she was.

“I don’t even know where to look, Vivillon,” she stated solemnly. “This forest could go on for days.”

She could let Vivillon scout the forest for any sign or their friends, but that would really mean there would be no one else out here with her and that thought terrified her. Especially with the condition her eyesight was in now. This way there was at least someone here.

Following a gut instinct they went in one direction. Vivillon flying right above Lexi’s head. At every sound that they heard Lexi turned her head in the hope for any of her friends, but it was mainly wild Pokémon that called this wood their homes and who went on with their daily lives.

Oddly enough Lexi had never actually been separated from her Pokémon other than a few days one time when she had been assisting Clemont and Bonnie in Lumiose City after Clembot had kicked them out of the Gym. She had raised all her Pokémon from their first stage to where they are now. Marill and Noctowl were the ones who she had actually hatched herself from their eggs so they had been with her for years. Raichu had only been a little Pichu when it had ended up at the lab from another region, and she had gladly raised it. There was just this empty unexplainable feeling inside her stomach without them. Love and trust for her Pokémon.

“Can you sense them?” Lexi wondered as she looked up at Vivillon.

He shook his head. “ _Viv._ ”

Vivillon was the Pokémon that had been in her care for the shortest time, but their bond had already devolved into something strong. And every time she saw his beautiful yellow wings as he fluttered with them in the air she could only smile cause she had always wanted a Vivillon of her own and he was a perfect companion to her.

“We’ll keep hoping,” she assured and Vivillon gave her a comforting look, which she much appreciated. She had an Oran Berry in her backpack which she gave to him. He landed on the top of her head so that he could munch on the berry while she kept walking.

“Lexi!” A voice called and Lexi had no time to turn around when two all too familiar arms wrapped themselves around her middle from behind. “It really is you.”

She tilted her head to meet Clemont’s gaze. His skin was flushed from all the running and the heat. “Who else would I be?”

“I didn’t know. I was worried.” He was close enough to press a soft kiss against her temple. “Are you okay? Where are your glasses?”

“Yeah. I dropped them during my escape. Despite it all we’re doing great.” She turned around and only now got aware that Clemont was out here with only Ash and the rest of her Pokémon. Clemont had Marill in his arms who she gladly took from him. “My babies!” She stepped aside as Raichu basically hurled herself into her arms next to Marill. Noctowl also folded his wings around her. And since Vivillon was still on the top of her head she had her Pokémon all holding onto her like that, which was one of the best experiences in the world. When Lexi did break the embrace she turned her gaze to Clemont and Ash. “Are you two okay? And where are the others?”

“We’re fine. We don’t know where Serena and Bonnie are, but we assume that they’re with each other,” Ash answered. Lexi only now noticed that Fennekin was here also, a concerned expression in its eyes.

“Pikachu and Raichu used their electricity to reach out to Dedenne who responded so we were chasing after it,” Clemont explained. “That’s when we ran into you.”

“Then we should go after them. I don’t want to imagine what could happen if they’d cross paths with Team Rocket.” Lexi called back Noctowl, Marill and Vivillon into their Pokéballs. She mainly left Raichu out since she was communicating with Dedenne.

Ash had sent out his Fletchinder to scout ahead. Lexi was about to run after it when Clemont stepped in front of her. “Lex, you can barely see.” He frowned and his lips were pressed into a thin line. “I don’t think it’s safe for you to run like this. You could get hurt.”

His worry and concern for her was clear in his voice, which lightly shook. “Then what do you expect me to do, Clem? I cannot magically restore my eyesight. Besides they’re not as bad as yours. Everything is just a bit blurry.”

“I’m not going to risk it. Just let me guide you. Please.”

He was very adamant about it and it just showed to her how greatly he truly cared for her, which was heartwarming. Besides this wasn’t a place to argue with him because Serena and Bonnie might need their help. She intertwined their fingers and she caught that look of wonder on his face because he had assumed that she was going to make a struggle of this. “I trust you.”

Clemont addressed her the warmest smile that he could muster. “Thank you.” It somehow reminded her to when she had been Clemont’s eyes when Pancham had stolen his glasses. Now their roles had reversed.

Because Clemont wasn’t exactly in the best of shapes, it wasn’t long before he already started panting from the running they had been doing. That was why Lexi was bound to adapt to his speed, which was much slower than hers usually was.

Fletchinder eventually returned and was alerting them that it had found something which restored their hopes. Fletchinder led them deeper into the woods and when they saw Bonnie and Serena a huge weight was lifted from Lexi’s shoulders because they were in one piece.

“Serena. Bonnie, are you okay?” Ash asked once they had made it there.

“Yeah,” Bonnie replied as she hugged Clemont.

“Everyone here is just fine.” Fennekin had jumped in Serena’s arms.

“Thank goodness,” Clemont tried to regain his breath, hunching over ever so slightly.

Bonnie then hugged Lexi hard. “Lexi, where are your glasses?”

Lexi patted the girls hair in a comforting way. “I lost them as we tried to run away from the Lotad and Lombre. So yeah my vision isn’t the greatest right now but I’m still happy that I get to see you again, Bonbon.”

“Me too.” Bonnie waved with her hands in front of Lexi’s eyes just to see how much Lexi could see.

“I’m not blind, Bonnie!” That of course made the girl smirk.

“I’m really sorry, Ash, but but somehow we got separated from Goomy,” Serena shamefully admitted.

“It’s not Serena’s fault!” Bonnie defended by waving with her arms. “Serena Battled really really hard against Team Rocket to protect us. And that’s about the time Goomy ran off.” Pancham nodded in confirmation.

“Wow. So Serena protected you? I cannot thank you enough,” Clemont replied gratefully.

“Me too. That’s incredibly nice of you, Serena. Thank you,” Lexi responded reassured. Raichu hopped onto her shoulder.

“I’m guessing Goomy ran off like that because it was really scared,” Ash considered. “So let’s all search for Goomy now.”

Lexi waved her hands in front of her own eyes. “Well I’m certainly cut out for that. But I’ll try.” At which Clemont had to suppress a laugh.

“Dedenne went inside some rock looking for it,” Bonnie informed them.

“Wow really? Fletchinder, go search the area by those rocks,” Ash instructed. It flew up into the air and they went after it.

Clemont was only too quick to lace his fingers with Lexi’s so that he could keep her with him and Lexi was the last person to disagree with that even if that meant that she had to adjust her speed to his cause he was already struggling to keep up.

Fletchinder returned shortly after and stopped on a rock in front of them. “Fletchinder, did you find them?” Ash instantly asked. Fletchinder gestured with its wing in the proper direction. There was a dark rain cloud visible above the trees, while it wasn’t raining anywhere else.

“That cloud,” Clemont stated puzzled.

Ash returned Fletchinder so that they could get into action. As they went around the corner the cloud was gone and the sun shone right into the ground. When they got closer they came across Team Rocket who had an encounter with Dedenne and Goomy. Jessie threw a sort of cube at the Pokémon with the intent to capture them, but Ash intervened rapidly.

He let Pikachu use its Thunderbolt to explode the mechanical cube. They made their way to the Pokémon and Bonnie gratefully lifted Dedenne in her arms. Clemont had let go off Lexi’s hand as he brought out Bunnelby.

“It’s alright, Goomy. You can leave the rest to us,” Ash made clear.

“We’ll see about that, twerp,” Jessie snarled.

“Hand over Pikachu and Raichu or you’ll get hurt,” James threatened.

“Bunnelby, Mudshot let’s do it!” Clemont extended his arm.

 _“Buneeelby!_ ” It swiftly jumped up and the Mudshot landed directly into Inkay’s face.

“Pancham, Stone Edge!” Serena instructed and Lexi wished that she could see properly so the could’ve joined this Battle herself, and wasn’t particularly fond to have to wait at the sidelines, but she trusted her friends.

The Stone Edged hurled Pumkaboo all the way back onto Team Rocket. “Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!”

When Team Rocket had disappeared off into the horizon Bonnie alerted their attention to Dedenne’s condition. “Dedenne, hang in there.” It was lying motionless in her arms.

“Is it okay?” Ash questioned.

Clemont knelt next to it to have a look. “You don’t have to worry one bit. I’ll fix Dedenne right up.”

“Thank you, big brother,” Bonnie thanked hopefully.

Despite her wavering sight Lexi handed Clemont the potion that he required to heal Dedenne, and he was somewhat marveled by Lexi’s abilities. And her way to always sense what he needed when he didn’t ask for it. He didn’t have to phrase what he required, but she just knew. That was something about her that fascinated him tremendously.

When Dedenne opened its eyes a few moments later Goomy was hovering over it. “It looks like you’re feeling better,” Clemont stated as Dedenne jumped up.

“Yeay! Dedenne is fine! Dedenne is fine!” Bonnie cheered happily.

“I’m so relieved,” Serena said.

“You sure look a lot better, Dedenne,” Lexi responded, smiling.

What no one had seen coming was how Goomy started to cheerfully nibble onto Dedenne’s ear as if the two of them had been lifelong friends.

“What do ya know? Goomy isn’t afraid of Dedenne anymore,” Serena said.

“Yeah! And that’s because they turned into best buddies,” Bonnie replied chipper.

“Well maybe now Goomy won’t be afraid of any Fairy Types,” Lexi assumed hopeful because she was also referring to Marill who was a Fairy Type as well.

Raichu nodded. “ _Raai!_ ”

“I wonder what could’ve happened,” Clemont supplied puzzled.

“Well whatever happened it’s awesome,” Ash chuckled.

Goomy accidentally nuzzled against Dedenne’s cheek which released a Nuzzle attack. “Don’t do that please,” Bonnie warned, but was visibly amused.

Since Goomy wasn’t bothered by it everyone joyfully laughed together.

“I’m sorry that we weren’t able to find your glasses anywhere,” Serena said. “Your sight must be bothering you.”

“It’s none of your faults,” Lexi kindly assured. “I’ve given up on that pair of glasses.”

“That’s why when we get to Coumarine City we’ll get you a new one asap,” Clemont promised. “The town is our next stop anyway. Is that okay, Lexi?”

“Sounds great.” And with that promise the five of them went on their way.


	57. Thawning an Icy Panic!

Clemont had been taking his job as Lexi’s guide and protector very seriously since she had first lost her glasses. He hardly ever left her out of his sight and was adamant about going wherever she went. She had met his over caring and worried side before, so she had gotten rather used to it. Actually she found his actions to be very sweet because it displayed his true feelings for her.

Coumarine City was easiest one of the most beautiful places they had visited during their journey. It had a stunning coastline and was located at the ocean. The streets were bustling with people and Pokémon.

“We're here!” Bonnie rushed to the outer fence on the road that separated her from the bay and the ocean beyond.

“With its mild climate Coumarine City is famous as a resort spot,” Clemont informed.

Lexi hummed delightfully. “I could certainly take a vacation here. What do you think, Raichu?”

Raichu was floating right behind her, her sight focused on the bay. “ _Rai!_ ”

“Oh! Gym Battle here I come!” Ash exclaimed all hyped.

“And the Pokémon showcase. All right!” Serena shouted excitedly.

Bonnie giggled. “You two are really ready? Awesome.”

“You bet. Let’s race to the Pokémon Center!” Ash pumped his arms.

“Wait,” Clemont interrupted. “First things first; but Lexi needs to go to an optician to get her eyes sorted out. I don’t know how long that’s going to take.”

“We could go and wander through the mall for a bit while you and Lexi go see the optician,” Serena offered.

“Are you sure that’s not a problem?” Lexi arched an eyebrow.

“Nah. You two take care,” Ash responded.

“We’ll see you later.” Bonnie waved them off as she Serena, and Ash went in the opposite direction.

Since Clemont and Lexi had no idea where the optician was located in this town they asked one of the local townspeople who gave them instructions. The optician was actually only a few streets away from where they currently were. Clemont held onto her hand the whole way and made sure to not go too fast so she could keep up. When they entered the shop there weren’t a lot of people inside. An female optician approached them immediately. “Good morning. Can I help you with anything?”

“Good morning,” Clemont responded. “The thing is my girlfriend lost her glasses and we were hoping to replace that one for something else. Could that be possible?”

“Of course. That would be no problem.” Her gaze focused on Lexi. “I would like to test your eyesight to determine what kind of strength you need. And then you can have a look around the store to see what kind of model you’d like. Or perhaps you’d want contacts?”

“Morning. That sounds delightful.” Lexi smiled. “I haven’t been able to see properly in days. I don’t want what I want just yet. As long as I’m able to see I’m fine actually.”

“That’s only logical. I’ll have to run some tests now so you can follow me.”

The woman guided them to the back of the store where there was a room especially designed with the intend to conduct eyesight tests. Clemont held Raichu in his arms as the woman performed a couple of tests. He addressed her a couple of reassuring smiles as he patiently waited for Lexi.

In the end Lexi couldn’t have been sitting there longer than twenty minutes when the woman was finished. “Now that I know what kind of strength you need you are more than welcome to look through the store for a pair of glasses that you’d like. The only thing is that it’s going to take a couple of days for us to make the glasses themselves strong enough so that they’re adjusted to your eyesight for you to pick them up. Would that be a problem?”

They hadn’t considered that possibility and had assumed they could just leave with a pair of glasses. “But is there no other way for her see right now? I mean since her sight isn’t fantastic,” Clemont clarified.

The woman got up. “What we could do is that I provide you with some contacts which you can use for now so you can at least have your vision back. You can still choose a pair of glasses, but you’d have to wear the contacts until those are ready for you to come and get them.”

Lexi mulled it over and felt Clemont’s gaze on her. “I guess that’s fine. I haven’t really worn contacts before, but I’m dying to see everything in high definition again.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” The woman handed her a couple of containers. “The contacts are right here. I’ll let you here so you can put them in and then you can go and look at the front.”

“Thank you.” With that the woman left Lexi and Clemont alone in the room.

He turned to her as she approached a wall-length mirror. “Are you sure you know how to put them in?”

“It shouldn’t be too difficult. I’ve done it a couple of times years ago so it should be fine.”

He watched her as she went to put in the contacts in one at a time. She blinked against the sting as her eyes adjusted to the lenses when her vision suddenly sharpened. She could see her own face in the mirror and saw how she hadn’t been wearing a hat since Clemont had knocked it off.

As she looked away from the mirror her gaze focused on Clemont’s face and she rediscovered the shapes and outline of his face. She couldn’t believe how beautiful he truly was, and it made her stomach do back flips. Clemont grinned brightly. “So you can see me again?”

Lexi nodded as she cupped his face with both hands and stroked his skin with her fingers. “Yeah. I just now realize how much I’ve missed being able to see your beautiful face.” Clemont barked out a laugh as she kissed him there for a matter of moments. “I just missed looking at you especially.”

He shyly scratched the back of his head. “Was it really that bad? I know I resented it when I couldn’t see you when Pancham stole my glasses so I can resonate with that.”

“It makes you realize how incredible and lucky it is to have an optimal eyesight at all times.” Lexi took Raichu from Clemont’s arm and held her close. “And I missed seeing your adorable face too.”

“ _Rai. Rai. Rai._ ” She nuzzled against her.

They went to the front of the store to look for another pair of frames. Lexi tried out several of them and Clemont generously offered his opinions when she asked for them about what would suit her better. In the end they had found a pair which resembled the ones that she used to wear, but only with a thinner black frame. They had to wait at least a couple of days before they would be able to pick it up. But since Lexi had her sight back that was no problem.

She was in a much lighter and chipper mood as they left the store, still holding onto Clemont’s hand even though she didn’t require his assistance. The touch of his hand against hers was just something she had grown exceptionally fond of. They went to the local mall here where their friends would be and saw them waiting outside as they approached them.

“Lexi! You’re still not wearing your glasses,” Serena deduced.

Bonnie playfully waved with her hand in front of Lexi’s face. “Weren’t you able to get glasses?”

Lexi surprised her by grabbing the girls’ hand. “No, I’m wearing contacts now so I can see again, Bonbon.” She ruffled her hair.

“We thought you’d go in there to get another pair of glasses,” Ash figured.

“That was the plan. The optician conducted some tests to decide her eyesight level. Lexi chose a pair of glasses she liked, but it’s only going to take a couple of days until they’re complete,” Clemont explained. “So for now she got contacts so she can at least see.”

Bonnie grinned. “Well that’s a relief. Actually there is a ice cream store further down the road here and we were waiting for you to get here.”

“Oh no. There she goes,” he muttered as he took in the expression on Lexi’s face and snickered quietly.

“I guess some things never change.” Serena shrugged gleefully.

“I think we broke her,” Ash teased as Lexi balanced restlessly on the ball of her feet and her scarlet irises had slightly dilated.

Bonnie tugged onto Lexi’s hand as she pulled her with her to the ice cream shop, the others behind them. Bonnie went to give their orders to the clerk who handed everyone of them a cone. “There ya go.”

“Oh cute. And it’s shaped like a Vanillite,” Bonnie observed joyously.

“Yeah it is,” the man responded. “That’s because there is a lost Vanillite being taken care of in town. It’s so adorable. It’s become quite popular. I thought an item like this would be fun.”

“This is quite an unusual place for a Vanillite to be found,” Lexi stated dubiously.

Bonnie eagerly raised her hand. “I wanna see Vanillite please.”

“It’s at the Pokémon Center. I’m sure Nurse Joy would be more than happy to let you,” the man clarified.

“I’d like to see the Vanillite too,” Serena responded.

“We were heading for the Pokémon Center anyway,” Lexi said, licking at her ice cream.

“Sounds good. Let’s check it out,” Ash agreed.

Bonnie was practicality running through town as she took in all of the buildings, the people and the Pokémon that crossed their paths.

“Coumarine City has so many Grass Types,” Serena realized.

“Vileplume and Jumpluff. And Budew too,” Bonnie confirmed. “Wow an Exeggutor!”

“So many Grass Types to draw,” Lexi nearly squealed now that she had finished her ice cream.

A woman with a Bellossom crossed the street and Chespin chose that precise moment to appear from its Pokéball. It smoothly got a pink flower from somewhere which he tried to present to Bellossom, who didn’t seem to be interested and turned her head. Which obviously drained all the color from Chespin's face.

“Chespin strikes out again,” Serena teased.

In embarrassment Chespin jumped into Lexi’s arms so that she could pet it. “You poor thing. You have to realize that not everyone appreciates your straightforward flirty ways.”

Raichu shrugged from Lexi’s shoulder and petted Chespin on the top of its head. “ _Raaai._ ”

“ _Pin._ ” Chespin muttered sadly.

As the women walked off with her Bellossom they went on their way again. Lexi held onto Chespin for a while until Clemont returned it to its Pokéball. Apparently the Pokémon Center was located on the other side of town and they had to climb a hill in order to get there.

No one could’ve predicted how steep the hill was going to be,and nearly all of them were struggling to get up there except Bonnie.

Ash wiped the sweat from his brow. “Wow. This is pretty steep.”

“I wonder if all the people who live around here climb these hills every single day,” Serena said.

“They must be in the best physical shape if they are,” Lexi uttered as she scanned the scenery around her. There was a large, huge tree near the road ahead of them. To the left there were grass fields everywhere until the ocean until the ocean started. Everything was just so lush and full of life.

Bonnie was waving at them from the top. “Come on! Hurry!” She cupped her mouth. “Clemont, you too!”

“I’m doing my best,” Clemont complained from the back and Lexi felt somewhat sorry for him.

There was the sound of something honking that made them look upwards to a railway that placed there on which a monorail drove past.

“Hey was that?” Ash asked.

“A monorail,” Serena finished.

“Guess that explains how the people go everywhere,” Lexi assumed.

"Wow! A monorail! I wanna ride it!” Bonnie happily exclaimed.

Serena checked her guidebook. “It looks like it goes to the top of this hill.”

Clemont collapsed onto his knees. “I wish someone would’ve told me that earlier.”

“Well. We can’t just turn back now.”

“The top is right there though,” Lexi pointed out.

Clemont suddenly blurted, “Aha!” with a smug expression on his face and a glint in his glasses. “I should’ve used this right from the start.” He got to his feet and spread his arms wide to struck a pose. “The future is now thanks to science.”

Lexi frowned unsure. “Whatever do you mean?”

“I was already assuming you’d say that, babe. Just watch. Clemontic Gear on!” The thing that he had invented resembled two metallic sort of roller skates which you’d put onto your feet, with wheels underneath them and handles to control its speed. “My **Easy-Peasy Mountain Climber!** The perfect device for making any inclining super easy and one hundred percent effortless to climb. Alright, ready? Power on!”

He pushed the handles forward and the things actually moved him with ease onto the hill. It was quite a jaw dropper for Lexi as he sped passed them.

“Wow. Science is so amazing,” Ash praised.

“Come on, Clemont. That’s not fair,” Serena complained.

The device gained a little bit too much speed as he went across a bump in the path which caused him to swerve. “Hey, Clemont? What’s wrong?” Ash asked immediately.

Clemont was struggling to keep control as his device went all over the place. “Hey! Where are you going?” Bonnie cried as he went passed her. “Clemont!”

Clemont screamed uncontrollably as it sent him through a wooden fence and into one of the meadows below. Lexi’s heart clenched in agonizing horror when it exploded. “Clemont!” She ran into the meadow only to see Clemont sitting there on the ground with his back towards them and his hair resembling an afro as he coughed out smoke. “Babe, are you hurt?”

“Are you okay?” Bonnie asked worriedly as she also ran into the meadow.

“I guess its needs a little more research and development,” he uttered in disappointment.

They were shocked to see when a group of Victreebel gathered around Clemont and started to hassle him. Lexi wasn’t sure what they were trying to achieve but the gesture sure wasn’t nice.

“Why does Clemont have all the fun?” Bonnie pouted. “I want to get tickled too.”

“They’re not tickling him, Bonbon,” Lexi corrected.

“I think the Victreebel are mad,” Serena said.

One of the Victreebel grabbed Clemont with its cup-like mouth and tried to swallow him down and Lexi and Ash let their Pikachu and Raichu use Thunderbolt simultaneously, but they got Clemont instead who screamed and fell flat with his face onto the grass.

“Oh no. Clemont are you okay?” Ash cried.

“Yeah,” Clemont assured as he leaned up.

“Are you sure, Clem?” Lexi asked concerned as they all got closer.

“I think so.”

The Victreebel had basically formed a line to prevent them from getting any further. “I think the Victreebel are still mad,” Ash said.

There was the sound of hooves running over grass as a Grass Type goat Pokémon jumped in front of them. “What are you whippersnappers doing?” A man who was riding the Gogoat asked them. “This place is strictly off-limit to the general public.”

“Oh sorry. We didn’t know.”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Clemont apologized as he got up. “This is all because my invention went haywire. It broke the fence and then I ended up here.”

The older man considered it. “Guess I imagine all the Victreebel were being spooked.”

“Victreebel we’re really sorry,” Ash said.

“It won’t happen again,” Lexi assured.

“ _Rai. Rai. Rai. Rai._ ” Raichu agreed as she landed on Lexi’s head. The Victreebel accepted their apologies and scattered off.

“Uh, sir. Will you tell us _why_ this place is off-limit?” Serena wondered.

“Yes of course. This area is pasture for Grass Types,” the man explained.

“So I guess you watch over all those grazing Pokémon?” Ash assumed.

“Yeah. Truth is this ranch belongs to me. Grass Type Pokémon are just wonderful. And Gogoat is a Grass Type too.”

“I noticed,” Lexi replied, smiling. “The one you have is truly stunning, sir.”

Serena pulled out her Pokédex. “ ** _Gogoat, the Mount Pokémon, and the evolved form of Skiddo. Gogoat is able to sense its trainer’s feelings by detecting small changes in the grip on its horn. This allows both trainers and Pokémon to move together as one._** ”

The man smiled. “That’s right. And look. Those are all my Sunflora over there.” He pointed to another side of the meadow. “By using the power of their Solar Beam I can generate electricity.”

Clemont adjusted his glasses. “The future is now thanks to science. That’s simply incredible.”

“Talk about putting the powers of these Pokémon to good use,” Lexi uttered in fascination.

“Your ranch is so cool,” Bonnie exclaimed.

The man chuckled. “Heh. Guess so. Tell me? Where are you headed anyway?”

“To the Pokémon Center,” Ash answered.

“Well in that case there is a shortcut that runs right through my ranch. If you take it you’ll be there no time.”

Like the man had promised the rest of town was just down the hill and it was only a few minutes walking instead of having to go all the way around. The Pokémon Center was located right at the center of it.

“Hi, Pokémon Center! We’re here!” Bonnie announced as they stepped inside. “Vanillite! Vanillite!”

“Excuse us, Nurse Joy,” Ash immediately cut through the chase.

“Yes. Can I help you?” Nurse Joy responded from behind the counter.

“Are you taking care of a Vanillite here at the Pokémon Center?” Bonnie

“That’s right. There is a Vanillite here.”

Serena folded her hands together. “Could we possibly see Vanillite?”

“Please? Oh please? Oh please?” Bonnie pleaded eagerly.

“Sure. Of course,” Nurse Joy assured. She escorted them into a hallway. “You see at the moment Vanillite is being kept in a cool room.”

There was a room with a window and Bonnie pressed her face against it. “Where? Is Vanillite in there?”

“Come this way,” Nurse Joy said as she opened the door and stepped inside. The air was incredibly nippy in there. There weren’t a lot of furniture inside the room. Only a table which could be used to examine Pokémon. Behind it was indeed a small Vanillite who peeped up at their arrival.

“Vanillite. Come on out and say hi!” Vanillite floated to Bonnie and pressed its freezing hands against her. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Vanilite is very friendly,” Clemont observed.

“I’m assuming that this is Lexi’s all-time favorite Pokémon since it’s shaped like ice cream,” Serena teased, which made Clemont snicker.

“Hah-ha. Very funny,” Lexi replied sarcastically. “I do love ice cream and Vanilite is simply adorable.” Raichu peeped with her head in front of Lexi’s. “Of course you’re my fave.” Raichu flexed cockily at that.

“You feel so cold,” Bonnie said as Vanillite hugged her.

Serena used her Pokédex. “ ** _Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Vanillite is created from ice crystals that are illuminated by the morning sun. Its breath is 58 degrees below zero._** ”

“If you get a little too close you’re gonna freeze,” Clemont warned her playfully when Vanillite breathed in his sister’s face.

“I guess you’re right,” Bonnie shivered coldly.

Raichu, Pikachu and Dedenne went to play with Vanillite on the ground.

“I can see why it’s so popular that they even named an ice cream after it,” Clemont said.

Serena folded her arms together. “Vanillite is _so_ cute!”

“That is true, but just not the easiest to raise considering the temperatures its body requires,” Lexi replied.

“But I would imagine that Vanillite’s friends and family are worried by now,” Nurse Joy said. “I’m sure it’s very lonely as well. We’re going to have to bring Vanillite back to the mountain once it got its strength back.” When Vanillite stomach grumbled she laughed. “Oh oh. It looks like you’re hungry already. Okay I’ll go and get lunch prepared.”

“I wanna help feed Vanillite too,” Bonnie insisted.

“Would it be alright if we assisted you?” Clemont asked humbly.

“That would be great,” Nurse Joy assured. “Why don’t you come with me?” She brought them out of the room and into the hallway. Bonnie was definitely the most excited as she twirled around. She took them into a storage room where all sorts of Pokémon food was being kept in glass containers on shelves. “Ash, would you take a bottle down from the shelf?”

“Uhh.” Ash grabbed one that he could reach.

Bonnie practically bounced up and down. “I wanna do it! I wanna do it!” Ash gave the bottle to her so that she could put it on the main table.

Lexi meanwhile was observing all the kinds of food they had here. “This really does take me back.”

“ _Raai._ ” Raichu pressed her face against one of the bottles, so Lexi pulled her back.

“What do you mean by that Lexi?” Serena raised an eyebrow.

“I mean that in a way this kind of reminds me of the food storage room at Sycamore Laboratory.”

That made Nurse Joy curious. “You’ve been at Professor Sycamore’s laboratory?”

“In truth Professor Sycamore is Lexi’s father,” Clemont answered before she could.

“And she is to be an official Pokémon Professor alongside her daddy when she goes back home to Lumiose City,” Bonnie boasted. “Lexi is pretty cool.”

“Pretty cool?” Lexi repeated smiling, hands on her hips. “I thought was I was at least somewhat cool in your book, Bonbon.”

Which earned a sheepish grin from Bonnie. “The coolest.”

“Wow. It must be such a honor to have Professor Sycamore as your father,” Nurse Joy assumed.

Her smile enlarged. “It sure is. It has introduced me to all sorts of Pokémon at a very early age in my life and therefore it made me want to pursue a career as a Pokémon researcher at first, but now as a Pokémon Professor.” The thought of her dad alone made her feel proud.

Bonnie mainly aided Nurse Joy with the preparations of the food for Vanillite. When it was done they left the storage room and went into the hallway. As they went around a corner they saw two other Nurse Joy’s rushing through the hallway, pushing a cart in front of them. It was already a strange sight to see multiple Nurse Joy’s at one Pokémon Center, but they didn’t think twice about it. What was most alarming was how they practically pushed themselves through them and they had to step aside so they wouldn’t get run over.

“That’s pretty rude,” Lexi stated with a huff.

“Oh hey. Watch out,” Ash warned as they went around the corner.

“Oh, no!” Bonnie cried in dismay. “Vanillite. It’s not there!”

“Not there?”

“I wonder if it could be,” Serena said dubiously.

“It most likely is,” Lexi replied.

“Yeah! It was those three!” Ash confirmed in disdain. They hurried after them and exited the Pokémon Center. They were able to spot them in the distance on the pavement. “They’re they are! Come back!” Ash trailed after them.

“Quick. Nurse Joy call Officer Jenny,” Clemont instructed. “Thanks!”

With that the others continued their pursue. Team Rocket for some reason was heading up the same hill that Clemont, Lexi, Ash, Bonnie and Serena had been struggling with earlier today and Lexi couldn’t phantom why of all the places they were going there. All she could hope that elevation of the hill had the exact same effect on Team Rocket as it did them.

Lexi was contemplating to let Raichu use Thunderbolt to stall Team rocket, but that would mean that Vanillite would get hit as well which she had to prevent. At one point she did hear Vanillite let out a monstrous scream and almost instantly clouds gathered above the hills and a cold chill wind roared through the hills. This blizzard had the whole fields coated in white snow.

The strong wind made it more difficult to get up the hill, as it did its best to push them backwards. The air was frigid and Lexi breathed it in until her lunges were protected from the bitterness. Her teeth were clattering uncontrollably since she was only wearing clothing made of light materials, and not something that could protect her from this low and threatening temperature.

“Why is it snowing?” Ash asked as they didn’t slow down.

“I’m so cold,” Bonnie shivered.

“I wonder what could’ve happened to cause a sudden blizzard like this,” Clemont stated dubiously.

“I believe it’s a Pokémon,” Lexi admitted her suspicion. Raichu was nuzzling against her head in order to share their body heat.

“It was so warm a minute ago,” Serena replied.

“Over there! It’s them!” Ash sped up when Team Rocket came back into sight further up the hill. They had slowed down due to the blizzard and were close to freezing. It made it easy for them catch up with them. “Alright you guys! Come back here!”

Team Rocket discarded their disguises as they recited their motto. Lexi could barely hear them over the sound of the wind that howled in her ears. Their motto basically got cut off because Team Rocket themselves were shivering relentlessly due to the unbearable cold.

“Not you guys again,” Serena complained.

“I don’t care that you’re freezing. Just give back Vanillite,” Lexi demanded. “It doesn’t belong to you!”

“What do you plan to do with Vanilite?” Ash asked agitated.

“Keep your frozen nose out of other people’s business!” Jessie snarled.

That was when the wind increased and it made it impossible for anyone to see as they all shielded their faces in order to protect it. Lexi nearly tumbled over due to the force of the chill wind that nipped at her skin, and had to concentrate on her footing because if she’d fall now she would certainly freeze on the spot.

There was something that floated towards them in the center of the blizzard and Lexi recognized them as Vanillish and Vanilluxe, the final evolved stages of Vanillite. They seemed to be enraged as they came closer.

“Maybe the crazy weather is because of them,” Serena realized. She used her Pokédex. “ ** _Vanillish, the Icy Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Vanillite. Vanillish forms ice particles in the air by cooling it down, then uses them to freeze opponents._** ” She then moved it to Vanilluxe. “ ** _Vanilluxe, the Snowstorm Pokémon, and the evolved form of Vanillish. Vanilluxe forms internal clouds of snow by swallowing lots of water and can cause violent blizzards when angry._** ”

Vanillite reacted to its friends and peeped its head out of the crate which Meowth rapidly slammed shut. This of course only upset Vanillish and Vanilluxe even further and they increased the power of their Blizzard, causing the temperature to drop even further.

Clemont was holding onto Bonnie for dear life. “So cold,” Bonnie shivered.

“Vanillite must’ve been calling out to those two,” Serena assumed.

“Maybe they’re friends of Vanillite here to rescue it,” Clemont answered over the wind.

Lexi could only close her eyes so her eyelashes wouldn’t freeze. “That’s why they’re so angry.”

“Team Rocket! Give Vanillite back right now!” Ash demanded, cutting through the chase.

“Not a chance!” James snapped back.

“Not after the freezing work we’ve done stealing it!” Jessie sneered.

“You guys are always thinking about yourselves! Lexi shouted, her breath a puff of frozen air. Her anger only intensified when Team Rocket actually had the audacity to run away from them like the cowards that they are.

Vanillish and Vanilluxe used another one of their Ice Type attacks to freeze them into a block of ice, to prevent them from getting away with Vanillish.

“Vanillish! Vanilluxe!” Ash called out. “You gotta stop!” Ash hopped over the wooden fence that brought him into the meadow.

“Ash, be careful!” Lexi warned, her throat tightening. He couldn’t lose to slip now.

Ash went on his way and approached Vanilluxe and Vanillish with the intend to reason with them. He shielded his face from the oncoming Blizzard.

“Ash, come back!” Serena pleaded, her voice shaking.

“It’s too dangerous!” Clemont made clear.

“Vanillish! Vanilluxe! Calm down!” Ash shouted over the sound of the roaring wind. “Vanillite, I promise.”

That was when two vines wrapped themselves around Ash and pulled him out off the cold and towards safety. The vines belonged to no one other than Gogoat and that man that had met earlier this day.

“Hold on, whippersnapper. You’ll freeze,” the man said.

“Alright. I’ve gotta stop those two,” Ash clarified headstrong.

“Young man. Attacking head on can be a good thing at times. Other times you have to take the side roads.”

Ash blinked puzzled. “The side roads? What do ya mean?”

“Let me demonstrate. Now Jumpluff! Go!” he threw a Pokéball from which his Jumpluff appeared. “Jumpluff, Sunny Day!”

With its attack there was sunlight that cracked through the dark immanent clouds and resolved them. The sunlight stopped the blizzard and the snow, and the air suddenly didn’t bite into their skins anymore. The sky had turned to it’s regular bright blue color.

Lexi had almost forgotten how pleasant the sun could feel against her skin. “Wow. This is the best thing.” She reveled under the heat of it as Raichu warmed himself on her shoulder.

“Good. Now all my Sunflora gather together as one,” the man went on.

Where the Sunflora came from Lexi wasn’t sure, but they seemed to have been in hiding before they gathered together on the meadow.

“Wow. I’ve never seen so many Sunflora,” Serena stated.

“I wonder what they’re gonna do,” Bonnie replied.

“Sunflora, I want you to combine forces and use Solar Beam,” the man instructed. With the sun making its reappearance they didn’t require a lot of sunlight to charge. The Solar Beam was warm enough to heat the snow on the meadows and the trees to melt it away. It warmed up so rapidly that it was almost as if they had imagined the whole Blizzard ordeal.

“Look! Vanilluxe and Vanillish are back to normal,” Clemont pointed out.

“Great. Thanks, Sunflora.”

“Controlling _that_ many Grass Types Pokémon at the same time. That guy is incredible,” Clemont said in awe.

“It’s a miracle to see him working together with all the Grass Type Pokémon that live on his ranch like that,” Lexi agreed.

Raichu’s jaw dropped slightly. “ _Rai._ ”

Lexi had almost forgotten that Team Rocket was still here because they had been so occupied with dealing with the blizzard before they would all freeze to death, and the sunlight had defrosted Team Rocket.

A Meowth-like robot which was a large as a building came out of nowhere when Meowth pressed on a button and everyone yelped in horror. Team Rocket got inside of it so that they could go to the second phase of their plan.

The robot’s hand grabbed the crate in which Vanillite was still stuck inside, and grabbed hold of Vanilluxe and Vanillish so that they could put them into strange containers into the robot’s stomach area. They sucked and enhanced the cold and freezing abilities that these Ice Type Pokémon possessed and used to their own benefit, which made Lexi sick to her stomach.

The robot released another Blizzard which was much more powerful due to the Pokémon’s combined forces. Only this time it was directed to the older man, Ash, Lexi, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont. They had to shield their faces against the bitter cold.

“Let me explain,” James said over the speakers. “Our brilliant device sucks up the frigid air emitted by this trio making it even colder. It warms my heart.”

“You don’t even have a heart,” Lexi said through gritted teeth.

Clemont on the other hand was impressed due to the scientist part inside of him and held his glasses. “Oh wow! I have to admit that it’s very good science."

“What is this? The Team Rocket fan club?” Bonnie cried out.

“This isn’t the time, Clemont!” Lexi shouted over the roaring wind.

“We have to do something or we’ll f-freeze,” Serena suggested.

“Clemont! Lexi! Serena! Let’s work together!” Ash insisted.

“Got it,” Clemont responded.

“Right behind you,” Lexi agreed.

“We got to save Vanillite and the others,” Serena replied.

“Luxio! Let’s go!”

“You too, Fennekin!”

“Pikachu, we’ve got to stop this thing!”

“Raichu, we need you too!”

With their four Pokémon out of their Pokéball they stood a good chance against his machine. It came closer towards them as it spurted out more intense snow into their direction, and Lexi had to narrow her eyes in order to see.

“Pikachu, Thunderbolt.”

“You too, Raichu.”

“Discharge,” Clemont said.

“Use Flamethrower,” Serena instructed.

Like a full on tag-Battle the four of them combined their attacks to make it more effective. Team Rocket increased the intensity of their Blizzard to disrupt their attacks.

“I think it stopped,” Ash said.

The robot came closer as it towered over their Pokémon. The older man decided to help them out. “I don’t like this. Gogoat, use Grass Knot.” The grass knotted onto the robot’s legs which prevented it from moving. “Excellent job. Alright, Gogoat. Leech Seed.” The seeds got stuck into the ventilator which made it unable for the robot to produce more snow. “Now’s our chance. We’ve got to destroy the vent that’s been releasing all of that cold air.”

“Okay.” Ash brought out his Frogadier who was the most cut out for this job. “Use cut on that machine’s air vent!” With one power slice it cut straight through the air vent which exploded. “Awesome!”

“Yes! Well done.”

The Vanillite, Vanillish, Vanilluxe came to their aid by using their cold icy breath to freeze the whole machine.

“Pikachu, use Iron Tail!

With the hit the container that held the Pokémon captive released its hold and they were able to burst free. Vanillite, Vanillish and Vanilluxe violently began to attack the machine.

“Alright. All three of you did a totally amazing job.”

“Let’s wrap this up then,” Lexi decided. “Raichu, that’s your chance.”

“ _Rai! Rai! Rai!_ ” She grabbed Pikachu’s paw so that the two could fuse their Thunderbolt into one attack.

“Frogadier, use Water Pulse!”

“Alright, Luxio. Swift!”

“Fennekin! Flamethrower!”

The power of all these moves formed together effortlessly exploded Team Rocket’s device and send them off flying into the horizon.

“Aright!” Bonnie cheered as everyone laughed in relief and sheer joy at that accomplished victory.

They followed the older man back into town as the sun was about to set. The Vanillite, Vanilluxe and Vanillish said their farewells as they all left together.

“I’m so happy your friends were able to find you, Vanillite,” Nurse Joy said.

Bonnie waved. “Yeah. Bye bye.”

Clemont eyed up at the older man. “And sir, we owe you a huge debt of gratitude for everything you did.”

“And the Grass Type Pokémon too,” Serena added.

“We sure all would’ve frozen out there without your assistance,” Lexi smiled. Raichu nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. Thank you for everything,” Ash said.

“Well it was nothing,” the man assured. “Now young man, life isn’t always about traveling head on sometimes you have to take the side roads instead.” He surely was someone who adored to talk in metaphors. “Remember that?”

Ash considered his words. “Okay. You bet.”

He started laughing. “Good. I like your spirit.”

“Thank you very much, Ramos,” Nurse Joy said.

“Where have I heard that name?” There was a frown between Clemont’s brows as he pondered about it.

The others figured that it would be proper to introduce themselves now. “Hi, my name is Serena.”

“And Bonnie is my name. This is my friend Dedenne.” Bonnie gestured to Clemont. “And this my big brother.”

“I’m Clemont.”

“Hello, I’m Lexi. And this here is Raichu.”

“ _Rai. Rai. Rai. Rai._ ” She waved happily.

“And I’m Ash. And this is my partner Pikachu. See I came here so I could have a Battle at the Coumarine City Gym.”

“Oh, a Gym Battle, hey? I’m sure the Gym Leader there will be more than happy to accept your challenge,” Ramos assured. “Well. Then. See ya again.” He motioned his Gogoat to turn around as everyone said their goodbyes.

When Ramos rode away Clemont suddenly remembered where he had heard the name before and screamed. “That man is the Grass Type Gym Leader!” He pointed towards Ramos.

“You’re kidding,” Lexi gasped.

Ramos stopped and looked back at them, a wide grin on his face. “Yeah. I’m the Coumarine Gym Leader. I’ll be waiting for ya.” With that he turned around and rode away.


	58. The Green Green Grass Types of Home!

Lexi woke softly from a warm breath ghosting across her face before two lips found hers gently and full of love. The hormones in her brain immediately were wide awake. When Clemont slightly leaned back and his radiant blue eyes lovingly stared into hers it was as if her heart was exploding.

“Morning, Lexi,” he greeted and he was too chipper for this time of day considering that sun hadn’t even risen yet. He was leaning over her and the nightcap on his head was slightly cross.

“Morning, Clemont. Was it your plan to wake me up like that?”

He chuckled delightfully. “Yeah. I meant to do this.”

“Cheeky.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Perfect when you’re with me.” She grinned, ignoring the early time. They had been given a spare room in the Pokémon Center so it was just the two of them tonight in a bed big enough for both of them, even though their friends were just down the door. She surprised him entirely by flipping him over so that he was pressed underneath her and she was lying on top of him. First she tossed his nightcap to the ground so she had access to his luscious hair.

“Oi, Lex,” he protested as her hands played with his golden locks.

“Don’t pretend that you’re offended, babe. It doesn’t suit you.” She lay a gentle kiss against his jaw.

Clemont inclined his head so that their lips met and Lexi was perfectly content with that. One of his hands held her face as the other rested on her lower back, keeping her against him. Their tongues swirled around lazily as they properly woke up together like this. Any opportunities for them to get to make out like this were rare and seriously appreciated. So they didn’t want to waste it.

When Lexi did pull back Clemont seemed slightly offended, which made her giggle. “Don’t look so sour, Clem.”

“I just didn’t want you to stop that’s all,” he admitted sincerely. “Lexi, we have to talk about something.” Which earned her attention. She straightened her head slightly so that she could look into his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Her hands were still gently threading through his hair.

“We have opened up about our relationship to almost everyone except for our fathers. When do we plan to do that?”

Lexi thought about it. “I guess when you and I make it back to Lumiose City for Ash his Battle against you? Then we have access to both of our dad’s at the same time.”

“Really? That could be very soon if Ash wins today. I’m just still anxious about how our dads are going to react to you and me. I don’t want them to disapprove of our relationship.”

She smiled. “I don’t think they will, Clemont. They’ve supported us through everything, but I can understand why that’s been troubling you. Just don’t put too much thought into it yet, cause you might worry for nothing.”

"Will we tell them together?”

“If that’s what you want then we will. I don’t want either of us to have to tell it to our dads separately when we could do it together. That would certainly be the best way to deal with this. Think about it.”

And he did. “You’re definitely right, Lexi. We’ll tell them when we get back to Lumiose City because they deserve to know the truth. We owe that to them.”

“Exactly. Don’t freak yourself out just yet.” She winked at him. Her gaze went to window where barely any sunlight shone through. “It’s not even dawn yet. Why did you have to wake me up _that_ early?”

He flashed her a toothy grin. _Damn him_. “Just so I could spend some time alone with you before our day starts. We have plenty time to ourselves now.”

Lexi could only smile at that. “I like the way that clever brain of yours works, Clem. Because that means I can do this.” Since she was still lying on top of him it was easy to kiss him passionately with him being all compliant underneath her, chasing after her tongue. The two of them had grown so addicted to this teasing game that they were always playing.

Clemont showed interested in her neck and sucked onto her pale skin for a short moment before she pulled him in for another kiss, which he couldn't deny.

They must’ve laid there in bed for nearly twenty minutes until they heard the others being awake and bustling in the other room which spurted them into action. They put on their clothes as they got ready for the day. As Lexi was brushing her teeth in the bathroom Clemont actually kissed her cheek and she blushed in the mirror before he did his hair. Lexi offered to do his hair for him instead today and he let her, enjoying the feeling of her gentle fingers in his hair. It was so tempting for him to close his eyes.

“So you’re wearing contacts today?” he questioned as she moved her hands to create some volume in his hair.

“Well yeah. Since I still don’t have a new pair of glasses. Besides I’m starting to get fond of the contacts because it’s so much simpler than glasses which you can lose or can break." She beamed when she was finished with his hair. “You look _so_ handsome!”

There was a spark in his eyes as he observed his reflection, who was smiling bashfully. His hair looked pretty similar than to how he always did it, but looked ten times better somehow. “It looks great, Lexi. Thank you.” He expressed his gratitude for her with a brief kiss. He would’ve loved to revel under her touch, but everyone else was waiting for them.

They went to join the others and they all ate breakfast together at the cafeteria. Lexi had only started eating her scrambled eggs when Bonnie pointed towards her neck. “What’s that you got there, Lexi?”

“What do you mean?” Lexi couldn’t see her own neck from this point of view, but suddenly had a guttural instinct what Bonnie was referring to when she met Clemont’s gaze across the table who nearly chocked on his tea and coughed. He had given her a hickey on her neck for the world to see and she hadn’t noticed it until now. Lexi suddenly felt very hot with everyone’s eyes on her. “I uhm.” She wasn’t certain how she was going to save herself from this situation and Bonnie’s prodding questions. So she basically went with the first thing that came to her mind. “I burned myself with my straightener this morning.”

"That must’ve hurt,” Serena said, but had this expression in her eyes as if she thought something else about it.

“Poor, Lexi. Here.” Bonnie put some extra food on Lexi’s plate. “This should make you feel better.”

Lexi smiled shyly. “Eh - thanks.” She could almost sense Clemont’s gaze on her from across the table as he said nothing. She was definitively going to confront him about that later.

Afterwards they went up the hill where the Coumarine City Gym was located in that enormous tree they had seen the other day, which was a perfect place for it. “So this is the Coumarine Gym?” Ash asked as he gazed upwards at the tree.

“What a big tree,” Bonnie stated.

“This is a Gym?” Serena wondered.

“Gyms can be located anywhere. I think it’s great.” Lexi brought out Raichu from her Pokéball who instantly got onto her shoulder and nuzzled against her.

“I’m sure it is. It’s just what you’d expect from a Gym that specializes in Grass Types,” Clemont replied.

“So let’s get moving. Okay?” Ash rushed forwards.

“Hold on,” Serena called as they all hurried after him.

Bonnie, Serena and Ash actually went to race to the top while Clemont struggled at the back. Clemont got last place as he lifted himself onto the surface.

It was kind of surreal to be at the top of a tree and find it to be large enough for a Battlefield. There were gardeners tending the gardens and trimming the verge.

“Ah! This must be the Battlefield!” Ash exclaimed.

“I’ve never seen a tree top Battlefield before,” Serena said.

“It definitely takes your breath away,” Lexi admitted, smiling. “What about you, Raichu?”

“ _Rai,_ ” she sighed dreamily.

“You certainly couldn’t have a better Grass Type Gym than this one,” Clemont stated in awe.

“I guess Battlefields come in all shapes and sizes,” Bonnie figured.

Ramos approached them. “Oh you finally made it.”

“Ramos,” Ash greeted. “I wanna have our Battle right away please.”

He chuckled and patted Ash’s shoulder. “You’ve arrived just in time. Good.” He turned around and walked away from them.

“Huh? Wait, Ramos.”

They followed him to a small patio near the Battlefield where there was a round table with chairs around it. The patio was surrounded by bookcases. They gathered around the table as cups of tea were being given to them.

“I was given this delicious tea as a gift,” Ramos clarified.

Ash was dumbfounded as he glared into his cup. “But I wanted to have a Gym Battle as soon as we got here.”

“No need to rush. Let’s take it easy. Have some tea with an old man, won’t ya?”

“It’s really nice for Ramos to offer us some tea,” Serena said.

“It definitely is. You can smell the herbs in there.” Lexi smiled.

“It’s tea time.” Bonnie grabbed her cup.

“Looks great,” Clemont agreed contently.

The only person who wasn’t pleased was Ash and the distaste was visible on his face. The tea was better than Lexi had anticipated and the taste was refreshing to her throat.

“Tea breaks are always so calm and relaxing,” Ramos said.

“I couldn’t agree more. Wish we had more tea breaks during our trips,” Lexi replied.

Ash rapidly put his cup down. “It was great. Thank you.” He got up. “Now can we Battle?”

“Talk about impatience,” Lexi muttered into her cup and Raichu shrugged amusingly.

“It would be wonderful if all you helped me tend to my garden,” Ramos said. “Won’t you?” Which wasn’t the answer that Ash had been hoping for and it showed.

The others didn’t mind offering their assistance. As Bonnie, Raichu, Serena and Ash were out tending the plants Lexi pulled Clemont with her into a storage shed so that she could have a confrontation. She trapped him between the wall and some storage crates.

“A hickey, Clemont. Really?” She pressed her lips into a thin line as she gestured to the bruise in her neck.

He hadn’t anticipated that and his face went as red as the berries that were stored here as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “L-Lexi. T-That was never my intention. Y-you must know that. Please. I’m sorry. Truly,” he stammered, his voice shaking. “D-Don’t be mad.” He seemed to be nervous for her answer.

“I’m not mad at you. Just slightly embarrassed because the others noticed it before I did.”

There seemed to be an enormous weight lifted from his shoulder, and he cracked a large smile. “Oof. Wasn’t counting on that, Lex. I got carried away and I never meant for you to be questioned like that and especially by Bonnie of all people. I’m deeply sorry and I won’t do it again.”

“Maybe if you do it next time I’ll have to cover it.” She winked cheekily and caught the mirth in his eyes before she folded her arms around him, and he eased in her hold.

“I have to admit though that your cover was pretty clever, babe.” Clemont felt her vibrating with laughter.

“Well what else did you except me to say, Clemont? Yeah Clemont was sucking down my neck just before you all woke up. You know the usual? How was your night?”

“Anything but _that_ please, Lexi. Bonnie is far too young to know about that kind of stuff nor would Serena stop with the teasing.”

Lexi addressed him a huge smile when she leaned back. “That’s why I covered to save everyone from the embarrassment. So no worries.” She kissed him for a couple of seconds before she handed him a watering can so that they could face their friends and help out in the garden. Lexi went to water the plants with Raichu and she could see how Ramos was talking to Ash about something while Ash was pulling weeds, but she couldn’t hear it. It seemed meaningful.

Ramos then decided that the Battle was about to start. Lexi took her place on the sideline next to Bonnie and Serena. They were standing on a piece of a large mushroom that was connected to a tree, which was designed for people to watch the Battles here. Raichu was resting on Lexi’s shoulder so she could see everything.

“The Coumarine Gym Battle between Ramos the Gym Leader and Ash the challenger will now get underway,” the referee announced.

“Look after Goomy for me, alright?” Ash asked, smiling.

“Leave it to me,” Bonnie assured with Goomy in her hands.

“Goomy! I know you wanna become really strong so make sure you watch our Battle.”

“ _Goom,_ ” it responded.

“Both trainers will have the use of three Pokémon,” the referee explained the rules. “Furthermore only the challenger will be permitted to substitute Pokémon.”

Ramos started his first Battle with his Jumpluff and gave Ash the option to decide with which Pokémon he wanted to respond to that. “ ** _Who is that Pokémon?” Serena checked her Pokédex. “Jumpluff, the Cottonweed Pokémon. Jumpluff drifts around the world with the seasonal winds. It releases cottony spores as it travels._** ”

Ash smirked. “He’s using Jumpluff so Fletchinder I chose you.” With a twirl he curved his Pokémon from which Fletchinder came out.

“Wow. Ash is using Fletchinder,” Serena said.

“It’s a Flying Type and a fire Type so it has a big advantage over Grass Type Pokémon,” Clemont informed.

“Double the advantage.” Lexi grinned. “Good luck, Ash!”

Raichu raised both her arms. “ _Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai!_ ”

“Go, Ash! Battle hard!” Bonnie encouraged.

“And now; Battle begin!” the referee announced. Lexi felt how Clemont placed his hand on her lower back which was a sweet gesture.

“Fletchinder use Flame Charge!” Ash opened the Battle. Fletchinder twirled around gracefully as it dove down.

“I see what Ash is doing. Alright, Jumpluff use Cotton Guard,” Ramos reacted.

Jumpuff’s body glowed white and puffs of cotton appeared in around it. The puffs of cotton then disappeared into a puff of smoke, and Jumpluff glowed blue, raising its defense. As Flame Charge made contact Jumpluff didn’t seem bothered by it.

“That should’ve been super effective,” Serena stated. “What’s happening?”

“Because Jumpluff used Cotton Guard that allowed it to raise its defenses,” Clemont explained.

“It’s a clever way to deal with a Type disadvantage,” Lexi replied. “Else it could’ve been game over right off the bat.”

Ramos raised his scissors. “Now. Sunny Day!” With that move the sun shone down brighter through the roof of the trees, which would certainly benefit Grass Types moves later on.

“Okay. Steel Wing!” Ash said.

“Dodge it quick.”

Lexi hadn’t expected that Jumpluff was that fast as it averted that move in the blink of an eye. “Jumpluff has an ability called Cholorophyll which increases its speed in sunny weather,” Clemont clarified.

“What really? That’s so well thought out,” Lexi uttered in awe.

Ash spread his arm. “Then we’ll use Flame Charge!” And of course the more that Fletchinder used Flame Charge the more speed it gained so they were evenly matched out. Ramos told Jumpluff to dodge which it successfully did. “Man. We gotta go faster! Flame Charge!”

Fletchinder still hadn’t recovered from the first Flame Charge when it smoothly did a second one and due to the increase of its speed Jumpluff couldn’t dodge it. Fletchinder flew Jumpluff all the way into the air.

“Cotton Guard!”

But as Fletchinder drove it higher and higher into the air the Cotton Guard had very little effect and there was a light explosion above the trees. Jumpluff slammed into ground and remained motionless. “Jumpluff is unable to Battle. Fletchinder is the winner!” the referee announced.

Bonnie cheered happily at that first victory. “Go Fletchinder.”

“That was simply a Battle of speed against speed,” Serena said.

“And typical Ash,” Clemont replied.

Lexi was amazed at that win for sure but Ash still had a intensive challenge waiting for him if wanted to obtain the plant Badge. “Precisely. He figured out how to make Fletchinder’s speed its own.”

“That was most impressive, my boy,” Ramos said as he returned Jumpluff.

“Hahaha. You haven’t seen anything yet,” Ash replied cockily.

“I just hope Ash doesn’t become t _oo_ confident,” Lexi uttered and Raichu sighed in agreement.

“You and me both, Lex,” Clemont responded seriously, his hand still on her back as he nudged her a bit closer against him.

Ramos’ second Pokémon was Weepinbell so Serena curiously checked her Pokédex. “ ** _Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokémon. Weepinbell looks like a plant and covers opponents with a poisonous powder in order to catch them._** ” She paused. “Looks strong.”

“But as long as Ramos keeps using his Grass Types Fletchinder has a huge advantage,” Clemont responded.

“Still Ash has to be careful of Weepinbell’s Poisonous moves,” Lexi said skeptically.

“I’m just gonna use Fletchinder and win every Battle,” Ash made clear, which was exactly what Lexi hoped Ash _wouldn’t_ say. Just because he had one victory against Jumpluff that didn’t mean he was immortal. He couldn’t lose to slip up and had to remain vigilant.

Ramos chuckled. “Now that’s _some_ confidence, whippersnapper.”

“Okay. Flame Charge!” It was obvious that Ash wasn’t going to change his strategy since it had worked out for him so far and that could be a dangerous thing.

“Dodge it quick.” Weepinbell was gone in an instant.

“It’s fast,” Serena stated.

“It has the Cholorophyll ability too,” Clemont answered.

“And since Sunny Day is still in effect,” Lexi finished, biting her cheek.

Ash clenched his fist. “We’re not done yet. Flame Charge again.”

“Dodge it and use Poison Powder,” Ramos reacted. In fact Weepinbell belched its Poison Powder as a means to get away, but Fletchinder flew through the cloud of poison and it had an imminent effect. Raichu covered her eyes behind her paws.

“Fletchinder no!” Ash cried in disbelief as it crashed into the ground. It was still able to get up.

“It’s poisoned,” Serena stated.

“And soon that poison is gonna drain out all of its energy,” Clemont grimly replied and Bonnie whimpered.

“You’ve got to stay strong, Fletchinder,” Ash encouraged.

“Use Razor Leaf,” Ramos reacted. Since Fletchinder couldn’t move due to the poison the Razor Leaf was especially effective.

“Can you still Battle?” Fletchinder spread its wings, while the poison still had it under control. It flew off. “Yes. Now Flame Charge!”

“Dodge, Weepinbell.” For someone its shape Weepinbell jumped up rather high. “Weepinbell, use Slam.” Weepinbell swung on one of the liana to move around and grabbed Fletchinder from above and slammed it with great force towards the ground.

“That isn’t good,” Bonnie sadly muttered as Fletchinder remained motionless on the ground.

“Fletchinder is unable to Battle. Weepinbell is the winner,” the referee stated.

“And now both sides are even,” Serena said as Ash returned Fletchinder.

“I wonder who Ash will chose next,” Clemont responded.

“Knowing him he must have a plan,” Lexi replied, frowning.

Ash’s second Pokémon was Hawlucha who took a graceful pose as it entered the Battlefield. “It’s Hawlucha,” Bonnie said.

“Hawlucha is a Fighting and Flying Type Pokémon, right Clemont?” Serena questioned.

“Right so it has moves that are effective against Grass Types,” Clemont clarified.

Lexi bit her lip. “Well only Flying Press is really effective.”

Ash extended his arm. “Hawlucha, Flying Press!” Hawlucha leaped into the air as it slammed into Weepinbell who scattered backwards across the ground. “Keep up the offense with High Jump Kick!”

“Dodge and use Poison Powder,” was Ramos response.

Weepinbell jumped up at the precise moment when Hawlucha was close enough and from this range it couldn’t avoid the Poison Powder.

“If this keep up I’m afraid the poison will drain Hawlucha’s energy too,” Clemont said somewhat concerned.

“ _Raai_ ,” Raichu whispered softly.

“Ash got to think of something fast or it’s a lost cause,” Lexi muttered. Despite it all Hawlucha did get up.

“Use Razor Leaf!” Ramos instructed.

“Dodge it, quick!” The poison prevented it from moving.

“The poison is slowing Hawlucha down,” Clemont stated. While his other hand was still on her back he grabbed hold of her other hand with his spare and squeezed into it. Lexi wasn’t so sure who he was trying to reassure.

“Alright. Use Slam,” Ramos said once the Razor Leaf had done a good deal of damage. Weepinbell rapidly slammed into Hawlucha and brought it up into the air with it. He used one of the liana to gain more mobility and to rapidly spin around so that it could throw Hawlucha onto the ground.

“This isn’t looking too good,” Clemont said solemnly.

“It looks like Hawlucha is going to lose too,” Serena figured.

“It has to get up,” Lexi replied, frowning.

“I’ll wrap this up before the poison drains Hawlucha’s energy. Hawlucha, Flying Press!” Ash constructed. Hawlucha leaped up but only had a shade of its usual speed as it came down.

“Grass Knot,” Ramos countered. The knots emerged from the ground and latched onto Hawlucha’s feet and tossed it onto the ground.

Hawlucha did get up. “Alright. High Jump Kick!” Hawlucha spun around and forcefully kicked Weepinbell into its face. “Way to go!”

“Now use Slam from that position.” Hawlucha couldn’t even react to it as Weepinbell tossed it into the ground for a final time.

“Hawlucha is unable to Battle. Weepinbell is the winner,” the referee announced.

“One more Pokémon left,” Serena said.

“This will be Ash’s last chance,” Clemont repeated.

Lexi exhaled. “And let’s not forget we still don’t know what Ramos’ last Pokémon is going to be. Ash is in a pickle.”

Ash decided to use Frogadier as his last Pokémon which was an unusual choice. “Why Frogadier?” Bonnie wondered.

“Frogadier is a Water Type and isn’t it true that Water Type Pokémon are at a disadvantage against Grass Types?” Serena questioned, her attention focused on Clemont.

“Remember this is Ash. I bet he’s got something up his sleeve,” Clemont replied optimist.

“We’ll find out,” Lexi smiled meekly.

“Let’s go Frogadier. Now use Water Pulse!” Ash immediately went into it.

“Dodge it, quick,” Ramos reacted. Weepinbell jumped just in time to avoid the attack.

“Use Double Team!” Multiple copies of Frogadier filled the whole Battlefield, confusing Weepinbell as they circled around it.

“Well that sure is an impressive Double Team. Weepinbell, Grass Knot.”

“Weepinbell’s eyes are closed,” Serena stated puzzled.

“It’s concentrating on movements,” Lexi said. Weepinbell was able to sense where Frogadier was and used its Grass Knot to trip the actual Frogadier which made the Double Team ineffective.

“How in the world did Weepinbell figure out which Frogadier was the real one?” Serena asked.

Ramos chuckled lightly. “You can use Double Team all you want, but you can’t fool us. Use Razor Leaf!”

“Water Pulse let’s go!” Ash responded. The two attacks met at the center of the Battlefield and none won.

“Use Poison Powder.” Weepinbell surprised Frogadier by leaping up from behind a dust cloud and had a great vantage point.

“Frogadier, use your frubbles as a mask!” The frubbles went over Frogadier’s face as the Poison Powder came near, but due to the frubbles protecting its mouth it didn’t have to breathe it in.

“That explains his choice,” Clemont grinned, a squeeze in her hand.

“So that Poison Types have no effect,” Lexi replied, smiling.

“Use Double Team one more time,” Ash instructed. Like before the copies of Frogadier were everywhere.

“No not again. Weepinbell Grass Knot,” Ramos reacted. Weepinbell concentrated where Frogadier could be, and its timing was off.

“Frogadier, use Arial Ace!” Frogadier sliced through the Grass Knot and leaped over Weepinbell and was able to get exceptionally close to deal the final blow as Weepinbell slammed into the ground.

“Weepinbell is unable to Battle. Frogadier is the winner,” the referee stated.

“Ramos has one Pokémon left too,” Serena said.

“Everything depends on which Pokémon Ramos chooses,” Clemont replied.

“I have a gut feeling,” Lexi responded, frowning. And like that Ramos called out his final Pokémon which was none other than his Gogoat. He had definitely saved the best for last.

“Frogadier, use Water Pulse.” Ash wasted no time to get this Battle underway.

“Alright, Gogoat. Vine Whip.” With the Vine Whip Gogoat was able to immobilize the attack from a great distance.

“Frogadier, use Double Team.” And once again there were multiple copies of Frogadier all across the Battlefield, but Gogoat didn’t seen bothered.

“Use Vine Whip and mow them down.” With the length of its Vine Whip it literally mowed through all of these copies until it made contact with the actual Frogadier who it slammed backwards.

“Frogadier, you okay?” Frogadier confirmed that it was. “Use Arial Ace!”

“Now no rush and no fuzz. Go, Gogoat. Razor Leaf.” It swirled around to release its storm of leafs as Frogadier rushed towards it.

“Now what?” Clemont cried when the leaf storm turned into a tornado which shielded Gogoat behind it.

“What’s going on with that Razor Leaf?” Serena questioned puzzled.

“That’s most peculiar,” Lexi uttered amazed.

Frogadier sliced through the tornado. “It’s gone!” Ash confirmed. Only the leafs itself were still in effect and turned towards Frogadier against who it had a massive effect.

“First it used Razor Leaf to evade and then to attack,” Clemont stated.

“Use Double Team.” Only this time there were copies of Frogadier in the air as well.

“Am I seeing _more_ Frogadier?” Serena questioned.

“That Double Team seems to be getting better the more Frogadier Battles.”

“Practice makes perfect after all.” Lexi smiled.

“Use Leech Seed!” From the leech emerged two vines which basically mowed down all of the copies.

“Arial Ace,” Ash rapidly reacted. “Go!” With its Arial Ace it sliced through the vines and dealt Gogoat a great blow. “Great Frogadier! Yeah!”

“Not bad. So up next our Horn Leech.” The Horn Leech immanently sucked the energy from Frogadier, and since Gogoat had the Type advantage here that meant a great deal.

“Wow. I think Gogoat healed itself,” Bonnie observed.

“Horn Leech causes damage to an opponent and heals its user as well,” Clemont explained.

“Huh? No fair.”

“It’s not over yet, Bonbon,” Lexi assured.

“ _Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai_ ,” Raichu encouraged.

“Gogoat, Leech Seed now,” Ramos instructed. These vines wrapped themselves around Frogadier to prevent it from going anywhere as it drained its energy.

“No way!” Ash cried.

“Gogoat’s Leech Seed is draining Frogadier’s energy,” Clemont stated grimly.

“And since it can’t move that’s not a good thing,” Lexi realized, squeezing in his hand.

Ramos laughed. “The reason Gogoat is able to use that move so well is because my Pokémon and I believe in each other a hundred percent.” The Leech stopped working and Frogadier dropped to the ground.

Ash exhaled after he had a word with Pikachu. “Hey, Frogadier! Everything is okay. I promise you there’s no way we’re gonna lose this Battle.” Due to the encouragement Frogadier was able to get up as it found its inner courage.

“Now off you go and use Razor Leaf.” The Battle was back into full swing.

“Arial Ace! Let’s go!” The Razor Leaf swirled around Frogadier like a storm and Frogadier couldn’t evade them all as they got awfully close. “Frogadier, don’t get distracted by that Razor Leaf. Feel Gogoat’s presence on the other side of it.” Frogadier closed its eyes to concentrate and when it sensed where it was Ash was eager. “Now go!” Frogadier sprinted through the Razor Leaf and jumped above Gogoat as it came down slicing. Gogoat was still standing. “Use Double Team!”

Once again there were copies of Frogadier to confuse Gogoat. “No matter how many times that move won’t work. Vine Whip!” Gogoat practically moved through the copies until only the real one was above it.

“Alright. Now use Water Pulse.” Since Frogadier had been able to get this close Gogoat couldn’t evade it.

For a moment it was awfully quiet as no one said a thing. When the dust cloud cleared Gogoat was lying motionless on the ground. “Gogoat is unable to Battle. Frogadier is the winner! Which means the victor is Ash the challenger!” the referee announced.

Bonnie cheered happily. “Yeah!”

They all went down onto the field to join them.

“That last move was fantastic,” Ramos said.

“It’s all because of the things you taught me. You said if I got too caught up with the things in front of me I’d lose sight of important,” Ash responded. “And that’s why I decided to use Double Team as a Battling tool. To raise my little plant.”

Ramos laughed. “You got me, whippersnapper. This is proof of your victory here; the Plant Badge.” He held out a case with a Badge inside.

Ash grabbed it gratefully. “Thanks very much.” He did that pose of his every time he obtained another one of his Badges. “Alright! I just got the Plant Badge!” And his friends could only laugh alongside him.

“Congratulations, Ash,” Bonnie said.

“That was an amazing Battle,” Serena replied.

“You’ve sure outdone yourself again,” Lexi responded, grinning.

“Every time I witness one of your Battles I’m totally impressed,” Clemont admitted truthfully.

“Thanks,” Ash replied. His attention focused on Serena. “Okay, Serena. Now it’s your turn.”

Serena nodded. “Yeah. My first Pokémon showcase. And I’m so psyched!”

“And you’ll win it too,” Lexi said optimistically.

“Give it everything you’ve got,” Ash said.

“Right!” Serena cheered.


	59. Under the Pledging Tree!

  
  


Lexi had been convinced that Coumarine City was a stunning sight during the day, but it was nothing compared to when the full moon cascaded white light unto everything and illuminated the world. To Lexi that was the prettiest time of the day.

The air was surprisingly nice for this time of day as it blew through her strawberry pink hair. Still she had put on a thin jacket just in case she needed it. Noctowl hooted lowly as he descended down the cliffs of the Coumarine City coasts. Vivillon was flying right behind them, keeping up with Noctowl’s larger wings and speed.

She hadn’t been able to sleep much and she hadn’t wanted to disturb Clemont any longer so she had gone for a training flight with Noctowl and had taken all her Pokémon with her. Lexi knew that Clemont was going to be worried because she had left in the dead of the night, but she needed to unwind and with the air ghosting over her skin she could.

Raichu and Marill were seated in front of her on Noctowl’s back as they held onto the owl’s feathers to have a grip. They too seemed content and blissful with this whole experience and it was almost as if this time that they all got to spend together like this shaped their bonds and brought them closer to another.

As Lexi gazed up at the sky she noticed that the sun was about to rise which would mean that her friends would wake soon, so they were running out of time for now. “I guess we have to go back.”

“ _Marill. Marill._ ” Marill pouted.

“ _Vivillioooon_.” Vivillon did a back flip to show how determined he was to still keep going.

“We can continue this tomorrow night,” Lexi suggested, wanting to reassure them. “Can you take us back please, Noctowl?”

“ _Hooooooooo,_ ” he whistled as he increased his speed on his way towards town.

By the time that they landed at the backside of the Pokémon Center the sun hadn’t officially risen yet. Lexi was about to climb from Noctowl’s back when she caught something familiar in the corner of her eyes. Clemont was standing on the threshold with a disapproving and hurtful expression on his face, a frown between his brows and his arms crossed. He had already changed into his regular clothes.

“You’re mad at me,” Lexi figured as she hopped onto the ground and assisted Marill.

“I guess concern is a better word for it, Lex. You left in the middle of night without so much as a word, taking all of your Pokémon with you. Do you have any idea how worried I was when my girlfriend was suddenly gone?” His voice cracked with uncontrolled emotions.

“You were still sleeping, Clem.” Lexi chose to return all of her Pokémon into their Pokéballs for now so they could continue this alone. “I didn’t want to wake you up and I had assumed I’d be back before you’d wake up.”

“Well you didn’t. I suddenly didn’t feel you next to me anymore so I panicked and I immediately assumed the worst.”

“The worst?”

“That you left me for good, Lexi. That’s my biggest fear. I only realized you had gone flying when I discovered that you had taken your Pokéball’s with you so then I put everything together. You should’ve told me where you were going. I deserved to know the truth.”

Lexi cast her eyes down for a moment. “You did deserve to know that. I just figured that once I did tell you where I was going that you would intervene because I wasn’t able to sleep much. I wanted you to sleep through that. So I’m sorry if I accidentally handled this tactlessly.” She blinked the tears from her eyes. “But I would never in a million years leave you, Clem. You must know that.”

He came closer and took her hands in his. “Then talk to me next time you’re having troubles or have the intention to go for a flight so I at least know where you are, that would put my mind to rest.” With his spare hand he placed his finger under her chin so that he could stare into those beautiful scarlet eyes of hers. “I would never get in the way of you following your heart, as long as you share it with me, Lexi.”

Lexi wasn’t sure how to react to something as sincere and heartfelt as his words. There were tears streaming down her face. “I promise, Clemont. I will make it up to you and show you that you can trust me and that I’m worthy of your love.” Her throat tightened. “I am deeply sorry cause I never meant to hurt you.”

“We can work through this together if we trust each other fully, okay? No more secrets. Like I said I’m not angry with you so I accept your apology. I’m just happy and relieved to see you came back to me.”

Clemont kissed her briefly as he hugged her hard which she hadn’t expected. Her body shook in his arms as she took in his trusted scent of grapefruits and motor oil. “You have my word that I will better myself and will be more considerate of your feelings from now on. You’re _too_ kind to me.”

“I’m not too kind in any way. I just love you unconditionally, Lexi Sycamore. Cause I feel like my heart has connected to yours and it cannot beat on its own anymore.” His warm breath ghosted against her ear.

“I love you too, Clemont. That feeling is mutual.” And he believed her and that they could work this out together as long as they promised to be completely honest to each other. Their relationship would definitely strengthen from that. But working together was their main drive force.

When the sun had finally risen they went inside the Pokémon Center where their friends already were. They ate a quick breakfast together for they went to accompany Serena as she signed in for the Pokémon showcase in the lobby.

Serena placed her Pokédex against the computer part of the desk. “Serena from Vaniville Town you’re all set,” Nurse Joy said. “I’m happy to say your entry to the Pokémon showcase rookie class is complete. So best of luck.”

“Thanks,” Serena replied as she returned her Pokédex and faced her friends. She knelt in front of her Pokémon. “Now. Pancham. Fennekin. Ready?” They both nodded elatedly.

“It’s your first performance,” Ash said.

“I know you’re gonna be great,” Bonnie encouraged.

“You’ve been training really hard for this.” Lexi winked, hands on her hips.

“Thanks a lot,” Serena replied.

“I know it doesn’t get underway just yet, but are you ready to go?” Clemont asked with interest.

“Yeah,” he said unsure. “But a little bit more practice wouldn’t hurt. I have to work just as hard Ash to be successful.”

“You’re gonna do just fine,” Ash assured. “Give it all you got and you got nothing to regret.”

They all went outside together and as soon as they stepped outside of the Pokémon Center’s main entrance the sight of the city surprised them. People and their Pokémon were putting up all sorts of decorations and lights all over the streets and the houses.

“What’s all this?” Ash asked.

“I wonder if something is going on tonight,” Clemont assumed.

“They’re getting ready for the festival,” Ramos answered as he approached them on his Gogoat.

“What kind of festival do you mean?” Lexi wondered, with big eyes.

“The Coumarine City festival happens each and every year. There is a story. Long long ago there was a trainer and his Pokémon. They went on a journey together and experienced countless adventures. So at the end of that journey they settled down in this land and lived here happily ever after. In honor of their lasting friendship the trainer gave his Pokémon a little tree. As a lovely reminder of everything they’d been through together. Before long that tree grew and grew becoming the largest tree in Coumarine City. And that tree is known as the pledging tree.”

Serena folded her hands together. “Oh, that sounds wonderful.”

“Hold on a second,” Clemont said. “Is that tree alive today?”

Ramos pointed behind of them. “Yes. That’s it over there.” And it was the same tree where Ash had his Gym Battle the other day; at the Coumarine City Gym. “Since then it is said if a trainer gives their Pokémon a gift while standing under that tree the bond between them will grow even stronger. It’s become a tradition.”

Serena giggled. “That’s just so sweet.”

“Ramos what time does the festival begin?” Bonnie questioned curiously.

“It begins at sundown,” Ramos answered. “A trainer first places their Pokémon’s present underneath the pledging tree. And then the trainer offers the gift after the sun goes down.”

“So that’s why they’re all headed towards the tree with all that stuff?” Clemont figured.

“It must be so delightful to be able to celebrate that with your Pokémon,” Lexi nearly squealed.

“Sounds like a lot of fun.” Ash eyes his friends. “Why don’t we do it too?”

“That’s great,” Clemont accepted, smiling. “It sounds like a lot of fun.”

“Count me in!” Lexi agreed, beaming.

“Ha. I wonder what I should give,” Serena said.

“I wanna give a present too,” Bonnie insisted.

“Good,” Ramos responded. “I’m on my way to go and decorate the tree now.” With that he rode away.

“Great. I’m so glad you told us,” Ash called after him. He looked at his friends. “Guys. Now that we know we better go buy those presents.”

Serena pulled out her guidebook. “Hey. There’s a street known for its shopping right near the port. Why don’t we go there? I’m sure that we’ll find whatever we need.”

“Good idea.” Ash’s eyes turned to Clemont. “What do you say?”

“I’m going to do something a little different,” Clemont responded. “I’m off to the Pokémon Center.”

“I know what you’re up to.”

“I’ll bet you do.” Clemont cockily pushed back his glasses. “I’m going to assemble my present by hand.”

“Sounds cool. I’m sure your Pokémon will like that best.”

“You’re right.”

“Just make sure you don’t blow anything up,” Bonnie teased, grinning.

That got underneath Clemont’s skin. “Come on! Bonnie! My inventions don’t _always_ blow up, ya know!” His eyes shifted to Lexi. “Don’t you agree?”

“Most of your inventions are great, babe,” Lexi replied sweetly. “I’m gonna stay with you and work on my own presents cause I’ve got an idea and I don’t need to shop for anything.”

Ash placed Pikachu on the ground. “Wait for me here. Okay, Pikachu?” Pikachu looked unsure. “I know they all love surprises. Presents are more fun when you don’t know what you’re getting, right?”

“You’re right. Good idea,” Serena agreed. She knelt in front of Fennekin and Pancham. “Will you stay here and wait for me too? I’m gonna find you something really nice.” At that they both nodded.

“So can I take care of them while you’re gone?” Bonnie asked with a glimmer in her blue eyes.

“Yeah. That be great, Bonnie,” Ash accepted.

“Yey! Leave it to me!”

Ash brought out all of his Pokémon. “You just relax and wait while we get you presents.” They seemed to agree with that suggestion. “Okay, Bonnie. It’s up to you. Have fun taking care of them.”

Bonnie nodded eagerly. “Okay!”

“And since I’ll be making my presents I can help Bonnie watch them too,” Clemont clarified. “We’re all gonna have a great time.” He brought out his own Pokémon. “You all come out as well.”

“Yeah. With the three of us watching them they’ll be fine,” Lexi assured as she released her own Pokémon so they were all out together. She eyed Serena. “You two just go have fun _alone_.” She cheekily winked as she said that last part and caught that blush that spread across Serena’s cheeks.

“Hey? Ready? Follow me.” Bonnie started to head inside the Pokémon Center with a giggle with all of their Pokémon following her, with Clemont and Lexi behind them.

The lobby was big enough for all the Pokémon. Lexi and Clemont sat down at the table as they separately went to work on their presents, while keeping an eye on Bonnie. Raichu was sound asleep in Lexi’s lap as Lexi rummaged through her backpack for the supplies that she needed.

“So what exactly is it you’re making?” Clemont asked with narrowed eyes as he saw her grabbing colored twine, which puzzled him.

She beamed up at him. “Okay. So. I’m not the most creative with my hands when it comes to making things, other than drawing. But I thought it would be a great idea if I would make small bracelet or a sort of brooch for them to wear. I have enough beads and wooden flowers to make jewelry.” She said it with a hushed voice in case one of her Pokémon would overhear her.

There was a spark in his radiant blue eyes. “Wow. That’s such a sincere thing to do. I’m sure your Pokémon are all going to love that, Lexi.”

“Yeah? I hope so. So what is it that your tinkering on today, babe?” She grinned brightly, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

He bit his lip. “I’m making a music box with smaller versions of Luxio, Chespin and Bunnelby inside. At least that’s the plan.”

Her jaw slightly dropped. “You’re too pure, Clemont. There is no way that Chespin, Bunnelby and Luxio will _not_ adore this. You surely never cease to amaze me.”

He flashed her his trademark grin. “You’re gonna make me blush okay.” At which she blew a kiss at him, which made him chuckle in relief cause he was glad they were on better terms again.

Bonnie meanwhile was taking care of all the Pokémon and had them all forming a line so that she could brush them in turn, with the promise of dessert afterwards if they behaved. Bonnie quickly came to the realization that taking care of Pokémon was a lot of work, but she did a flawless job with it.

“Bonbon, are you sure you don’t want me to step in?” Lexi offered for the tent time that morning.

“Ha. No. I’m fine, Lexi,” she assured as she brushed Vivillon’s wings who chittered quietly. “You go work on your presents.”

So Lexi went back to work as she sewed these brooches and bracelets for her Pokémon and accidentally stabbed herself in her fingers a couple of times, and Clemont was more than happy to kiss her wounded fingers for her, which made the butterflies in her stomach do flips.

Her gaze was also mainly focused on Clemont as he tinkered on his music box with a serious expression on his lovely face. He’d wipe the dirt and sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his jumpsuit with a screwdriver in his hand in a sensual way. And something about the sight of that send her heart racing and the temperature in the lobby went up a few degrees. And she couldn’t lose concentration now since she was using a needle herself.

When lunch came around Clemont and Lexi did offer their assistance cause handling that many Pokémon on your own when it came to food was an impossible task. So Lexi did the Pokémon food while she and Bonnie went to give all of the Pokémon a bowl of their own with the Pokémon Center’s supplies. Clemont didn’t have to cook this time so he went to get lunch for all three of them from the cafeteria. The lunch itself went without any accidents luckily enough, which boosted Bonnie’s confidence.

Most of the Pokémon fell asleep with a full stomach as Lexi went back to her jewelry and Clemont to his music box. So far Lexi had already made gifts for two of her Pokémon, so she wasn’t quite there yet. And these last ones proved to be most challenging, especially the one for Noctowl cause of his size.

“Lexi, you look like your heads gonna burst,” Clemont observed and nothing got passed him.

She smiled meekly. “I’m just trying to work on a bracelet for Noctowl, but I’m struggling a bit with the right size for him. I’m not using enough thread.”

“Try on my wrist to see how much thread you need and then expand it,” he suggested, which was pretty thoughtful.

“Okay.” She scuffled closer across the sofa until she was almost pressed against him as he held out his right arm for her. She used one of the blue threads to gently wrap it around his wrist. Clemont’s eyes were on her every move as her fingers carefully brushed against his skin. “Thanks, babe. Now I realize that I need to use twice this size.”

He grinned. “Think nothing of it.”

Only Lexi had a plan of her own. Earlier she had already made a bracelet for Clemont which was an idea which she had been fiddling with for some time. She had planned to smoothly attach it to his wrist when he wasn’t paying attention. So when she removed the thread from his wrist she oh so gently slid the bracelet on, and his eyes went wide in shock.

“Lexi. What are you -”

“It’s nothing too crazy, and you might consider it cheesy. But I got a bit carried away earlier.”

He examined the bracelet she had made for him. It existed of a dark blue thread which matched with his jumpsuit. Attached to it were two wooden flower beads on each outside. In the center there was written; _C_ _♡_ _L_. Which existed of separate beads. Lexi anxiously held her breath as she awaited his reaction, which took too long.

And instead of saying anything he entirely caught her off guard by boldly pressing his lips against hers. Her heart beat elevated as he tenderly cupped her cheeks to make it last. Only Lexi was the one who broke the kiss because Bonnie was right there.

“So what do you think?”

He addressed her the warmest smile that he could muster. “I love it, Lexi. I think it’s very sweet of you to gift me something like this. I can’t believe you did that for me. I’ll treasure it forever. Thank you.” His thumbs softly stroked her cheekbones.

Lexi copied his smile. “I’m just glad that you like it.”

“How could I not? I’ll wear it all the time.” Clemont sealed that promise with a brief kiss.

“Just make sure that the thread doesn’t break cause it’s not exactly made of sturdy material.”

“I’ll be careful, Lexi. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Clem.” She winked.

A few hours before dusk Serena entered the Pokédex Center. “Hi. I’m back.” Fennekin happily jumped in her arms.

“Hi, Serena,” Bonnie greeted.

Clemont got up. “Huh. But I thought Ash went with you.”

“He’s still looking for a present,” Serena clarified. “But I think he got a great idea.”

Lexi was sitting somewhere on the ground between the Pokémon as she was cleaning up some stuff. She had finished her gifts not too long ago and had been aiding Bonnie with the Pokémon to make it easier for her. “So did you find what ,you were looking for?”

I definitely did.” She turned her attention to the other Pokémon. “Hi, everyone. Bonnie, thanks for looking after them.”

“Sure thing. It was a lot of fun. Except.” Bonnie’s face fell as she folded her hands together.

“Bonnie? What’s the matter?” Clemont asked concerned.

“It’s just that; I wanna give everyone a present too! But do I have to be a trainer?”

“Bonnie.” Serena shook her head. “Of course you don’t. I’m sure everyone would love it.” Raichu, Dedenne and Pikachu came at her excitedly.

“Bonbon, you’ve been looking after them as well so of course you can do that.” Lexi grinned.

Bonnie’s big blue eyes glittered “You mean it? ‘Kay then I’ll make a drawing of all of you. That will be my present.”

“That’s a lovely idea. You can get the supplies you need to make it from my bag. There’s some extra crayons in there you can use,” Lexi offered humbly.

Bonnie approached Lexi’s backpack and searched through it for a moment. She then held the box of crayons up to show it to her. “These crayons? They’re still new.”

“Yeah. You’re more than welcome to keep them if you want to. There is some extra paper in that second sketchbook for you.”

“I can keep it?” She nearly shrieked.

“Of course you can. I’m not too fond of using crayons for drawing so this way I’ll know they’ll be put to good use.” Lexi smiled brightly.

What Lexi hadn’t seen coming was how Bonnie was suddenly at her side and threw her arms around her and as a result had tackled Lexi onto the wooden floor. Bonnie was lying on top of her and almost nuzzled against her forehead, causing Lexi to go into a fit of giggles. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Lexi.”

Lexi’s cheeks were flushed from the laughter. “My pleasure, Bonbon.”

Afterwards Bonnie instructed all of the Pokémon to nicely sit together as she sat opposite from them with her paper and her crayons. “Alright. Now line up! Okay!” The girl held out her hand, with a crayon in her palm. “Nobody move.” When she finally did start her drawing her tongue stuck out of her mouth a little bit which was an endearing thing.

Serena chuckled as she sat down at the table. “I know it will make a wonderful present. Okay. Time to get to work.”

“Right. I’d better get busy too,” Clemont replied as he went back to working on his music box. From the corner of his eyes he could still see Lexi sitting there on the ground as she observed Bonnie and all their Pokémon with a fond expression on her face.

When night had fallen they all gathered their wrapped gifts and went outside of the Pokémon Center and the sight of seeing Coumarine with all the colorful lights and decorations took their breath away.

“It’s beautiful,” Serena stated.

“So pretty,” Bonnie cooed.

“It almost like stepping into a magical world.” Lexi sighed dreamily.

“It looks like the decorations for the festival are all ready to go,” Clemont noticed.

“Ash,” Serena called when Ash approached them from the other side. “Finally. Where have you been?”

Ash had a bag strapped onto his back. “It took a little longer than I thought.”

“So Ash. Did you find a present?” Clemont asked playfully.

“Yup.” He laughed when Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. “Hi.”

They all went towards the Pledging Tree where they found that a lot of people and their Pokémon had already gathered at the foot of the tree. They all released their Pokémon from their Pokéballs as well.

“Ramos,” Ash greeted.

“Good. You’re all here,” Ramos smiled. He pointed ahead. “You can put your presents over there.”

There was already presents being pilled up near a root of the Pledging Tree so they neatly stacked them between them. Lexi had divided her gifts for her Pokémon in one box, even though it contained multiple jewelry.

“What’s happens next?” Bonnie asked with big eyes.

“I imagine we’ll find out soon enough,” Clemont enlightened.

Lexi placed her hands on Bonnie’s hands and smiled. “Just be patient, Bonbon.”

Ramos took his place on a wooden stage as everyone patiently waited a bit further away. “Let’s begin.”

There was a vacuum that emerged from the tree which sucked up all of the presents. The suction was so strong that they had had be careful that they didn’t get sucked from their position as well.

“What a way to start!” Bonnie cried.

“This cannot be part of the festival!” Lexi shouted over the infuriating sound of the vacuum as she held onto Marill.

Ash approached the stage. “Ramos! What’s going on?”

Frogadier hopped onto the tree log and climbed upwards with rapid speed all the way to the top. There it used its Water Pulse to explode the vacuum and caused it crash onto the ground. Three people fell down and when Lexi spotted a Meowth and a Wobbuffet she didn’t have to guess.

“Team Rocket!”

“Can’t you losers ever stop hassling people!” Lexi practically yelled.

“I want my drawing back right now!” Bonnie demanded.

“Silence twerps!” Jessie gestured towards the sack filled with all the presents. “These presents now belong to the Team Rocket festival.”

“And when combined with your Pokémon we’ll be unstoppable,” James clarified.

“Time to clean.” Meowth pointed the vacuum onto the rest of the crowd and basically everyone was struggling with the power of the suction and to keep their balance. Lexi saw Raichu slipping away due to the impactful force so she ran after her and jumped onto the ground to grab hold of her.

“Ramos, leave everything to us!” Ash made clear. “Okay, Pikachu. Use Iron Tail!”

With its Iron Tail Pikachu was able to slice right through the top part of the vacuum which disconnected it. The presents were still inside the sack, but they were unharmed. Jessie snarled and mumbled insults in their way.

“Look we put a lot of time into getting those gifts! So quit while you’re ahead.”

“You’re way behind, twerp.” Jessie brought out her Pumkaboo. “Shadow Ball!”

“Frogadier, use Water Pulse.” The power behind the Water Pulse was enough to dismantle the attack.

“Inkay, use Psybeam.” James send out his Inkay.

Clemont extended his arm. “Bunnelby, Mudshot! Let’s go!”

Inkay had no chance of getting through with its attack since the Mud Shot stopped it dead in its tracks. Lexi was still seated on the ground as she watched her friends Battle. Noctowl and Raichu were kind enough to cautiously help her back onto her feet as her legs slightly wobbled from her fall.

“Fennekin, use Flamethrower,” Serena instructed.

“Pikachu, Thunderbolt.”

“Now, Chespin! Pin Missile!”

All of those attacks combined were the final straw for Team Rocket as they disappeared into the horizon.

Clemont went to check the state of the presents. “What a relief. The presents they’re safe and sound. And that includes your drawing too.” He smiled fondly as he gave the drawing back to Bonnie.

They all began to to hand the presents to whoever they belonged to. When everyone had their presents back Ramos resumed with the ceremony. “Well then. Back to where we started. To strengthen the bond between trainer and Pokémon let us begin our beloved annual festival as we all gather together here beneath the Pledging Tree. And now it’s time for the countdown. Five! Four! And three! And two! And one!” Ramos flipped the switch which illuminated the whole Pledging Tree in an ocean of colorful lights.

“It’s like a tower of light,” Clemont uttered in awe.

“It’s the prettiest thing,” Lexi sighed dreamily.

Now had come the time for the trainers to present their gifts to their Pokémon. As her friends gave their presents, Lexi focused on her own and beamed brightly as she held out the box to them. Raichu, Noctowl, Marill and Vivillon all eyed the box curiously.

Lexi prodded the lid off so that they could see, which revealed the jewelry inside. In the end she had decided to make bracelets for all of them, except for Vivillon for who she had made a yellow flowered brooch which suited the patterns on his wings. “I made little jewelry for everyone of you which you can wear.”

From the way their faces lit up from the reveal she could assume that they appreciated her presents. They allowed her to put them on separately. The one for Noctowl’s wing was the perfect size after all. All of them had a blissful expression on their faces with their newly received presents as they hugged her simultaneously.

After that Raichu, Vivillon, Noctowl and Marill went to Ash’s presents for his Pokémon which basically was a large pile of berries he had picked from the forest, which practically all of their Pokémon ate from. As Lexi turned her head she saw that Clemont was knelt behind his music box with Luxio, Bunnelby and Chespin eyeing it curiously.

“Here. This ribbon is actually a windup key,” Clemont demonstrated. “If you put it in here and turn it like so.” The lid sprang open and on the inside were three little miniature versions of Chespin, Luxio and Bunnelby which twirled around in circles as peaceful music came out. “It’s a Clemontic Gear mini music box and I made little versions of you.” Chespin, Bunnelby and Luxio happily bounced up and down at their present as they listened to the music box.

“It told you that they’d like it.” Lexi put her hand on his back. “This gift really is one of the most sincere and purest things someone can gift another. It’s really sweet, Clem.”

He looked up to meet her gaze, smiling. “Yeah you were right after all. So I take it Marill, Vivillon, Raichu and Noctowl appreciated your jewelry too?”

“They sure did. They’re all wearing them now. Thank you for your assistance.” She grinned as she gently leaned his head backwards so that she could lay a chaste kiss against his mouth which she hadn’t done before and it was quite a struggle with his glasses in between them, but they managed.

Afterwards Serena noticed that there was one present still beneath the Pledging Tree. “Who is that for?”

Clemont knelt in front of it to check it out. He noticed the card attached to the box and read it out loud. “The card says to Serena. Well what do ya know? This present is for you.”

“Open it! Open it!” Bonnie insisted eagerly.

“Uh sure.” Serena removed the lid from the box which revealed a beautiful red dress on the inside.

“A dress! It’s so pretty!”

Lexi wolf whistled. “Would you look a that? Someone is lucky.”

“I’m glad you finally got that package,” Nurse Joy said as she approached them. “It was delivered to the Pokémon Center for you.”

“The Pokémon Center?” Ash echoed.

She nodded. “Right. It arrived there along with instructions to give it to you in a way that would be a big surprise.”

They all went back to the Pokémon Center where Serena could call with her mother who instantly admitted that she had been the one to gift it to her. “Do you like it?”

“Oh mom,” Serena replied.

“I figured if you’re going to enter the Pokémon showcase you’d want a brand new outfit,” Grace clarified. “I was right. You never like any of the outfits I pick out for you so I tried something different. I chose the one I didn’t like.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“I know you’ll be amazing. Good luck.”

Serena brushed a tear from her eyes. “Thanks.”

Lexi was about to make a comment when there was fireworks that painted the colors in the sky above the Pledging Tree. As their friends were watching the firework display from outside Clemont grabbed Lexi’s wrist and pulled her to another patio where they were alone, which puzzled her. He closed the door behind him. There was a box which was covered with green wrapping paper which was rather large.

Clemont cleared his throat, smiling shyly. “I’ve been meaning to give you this.” He placed the box onto a table so she had better access to it.

“What on earth for, Clemont?” She arched an eyebrow. “You don’t have to give me anything cause I already have you.”

“Just have a look please.” He seemed to be rather anxious for her reaction as he closely observed her movements, which she couldn’t quite place.

“Okay.” Lexi started with the card attached onto the top of the box. She flipped it around so that she could read it out loud and her throat instantly tightened.

“ _To my dearest Lexi,_

_The one who holds my heart._

_X your Clemont._ ”

Her eyes shifted to Clemont for answers. “This is already incredibly sweet. Clemont, what are you playing at?”

He swallowed thickly. “Just look.”

Lexi blinked unsure, but didn’t argue with him as she carefully removed the lid from the box and gasped in utter amazement. Inside there was what Lexi assumed was an egg incubator with a Pokémon egg inside of it. The shell had a distinct mud color.

When Lexi looked up to meet Clemont’s gaze tears escaped from her eyes as her mind tried to put everything together. “You’re giving me a Pokémon egg?”

He licked his lips. “Yeah. This is something that I’ve been trying to accomplish for some time cause it’s not exactly easy to obtain a Pokémon egg so I had to reach out to your dad.”

“My dad is a part of this?”

Clemont nodded. “He is. I approached him during summer camp with the question if he would be able to help me out because I wanted to gift you something unique. He was more than happy to assist because him and I both know that this Pokémon couldn’t ask for a better trainer than you. So I actually called your dad whenever we visited a Pokémon Center and you weren’t looking to inform him of our whereabouts as he told me how much progress he had been making with obtaining an egg. When I told him we were at Coumarine City he sent one of his assistant’s here to personally deliver the egg here so that I would be able to gift it to you and this festival turned out to be the perfect occasion for it. No one knows what Pokémon is inside of it, not even your dad. I believe he was able to obtain it by contacting Pokémon breeders.”

Lexi was silent for a moment as she processed all of this. “So the two of you -”

”We’ve been plotting this for some time. Yeah. I wouldn’t have been able to do this had your dad not been able to step in. He made it all possible.”

“Both of you did.” She stepped closer so that she could throw her arms around him and he happily twirled her around. “I cannot thank you enough for this, Clem. This is the most sweetest thing ever. I’m still trying to process that this is real and that you actually went through such length to arrange all of this behind my back. You must love me that much to be able to do all that for me.”

“I would do it all again in a heartbeat to see that blissful expression on your face. There are no words to describe my love for you, Lexi.” He kissed the tip of her pink hair.

Lexi pulled back so that she could look him into his eyes. “I love you too, Clemont. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and for being my heart.” She was only quick to close the gap between them as the firework display went on in the background.


	60. A Showcase Debut!

“Are you just going to keep staring at it, Lex?”

“Yes. I am. Cause I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you gave this to me. You’re like a miracle.”

The two of them were lying on the bed in their spare room at the Pokémon Center just before the sun was about the rise. When Clemont woke up he noticed that Lexi was lying with her head on his his chest and was practically staring at her newly received egg that was standing on the nightstand. She had been able to sleep well.

His hands gently stroked her strawberry pink hair which framed her lovely face. He grinned at her reaction. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long cause you’ve raised Pokémon from their eggs before so this is an expertise you shine at. So I’m more than pleased that I was finally able to fulfill that dream for you.”

In thanks Lexi softly kissed his wrist underneath the bracelet she had made for him the other day. “Not everyone gifts their girlfriend with a Pokémon egg though so you’re one of a kind, Clem. And I adore you for it.” There was a spark in her scarlet eyes as she carefully leaned over him with her head to plant a kiss against his mouth, which Clemont eagerly responded to. They basically lay there making out as time passed around them, which had become one of their favorite parts of their morning ritual.

When their friends woke up in the other room they went to prepare themselves for their day. This time they aided each other with the simplest tasks, as a way to make things go smoother. Clemont adjusted the collar of her blouse so that it looked decent while she took care of his hair.

“Clemont, although I’m grateful for your gift I don’t think it’s clever to bring the egg with me to the stadium. I don’t want anything to happen to it,” she said, her hands on his abdomen. With her standing so close he could smell her freshly applied perfume which made his toes curl.

“But I don’t think that leaving the egg here without any attendance would be wise. You could put it underneath your chair at the stadium, babe,” he offered, gently brushing a lock of her hair from her face. “That way you can keep it close.”

She smiled. “Yeah. You’re right. Thanks.”

She kissed him chastely before she called Raichu from her Pokéball and went to join the others. They ate breakfast at the cafeteria together and they could already tell that Serena was becoming nervous for her showcase debut and rightfully so since this was her dream after all.

They went to the lobby where Serena showed them the dress that she would be wearing today. “Ta-da!” she excitedly announced, holding out the dress that Grace had given to her. Fennekin was wearing the ribbons Serena had made, and Pancham his newly received shades.

“That dress is _so_ pretty,” Bonnie cooed.

“She’s right. It looks super,” Clemont agreed.

“You’ll all look stunning during your first showcase,” Lexi replied, grinning.

“ _Rai! Rai! Rai!_ ” Raichu flung her arms around Lexi’s neck.

“The Pokémon showcase. It’s your first,” Ash said.

Serena nodded. “Yeah.

They went to the arena where the showcase was being held and found it to be all decorated for the days activities. Clemont didn’t hesitate to hold Lexi’s hand on their way there as they stepped into the arena and were shocked by how large this building was on the inside.

Serena was scanning the lobby. “Where’s registration?”

“There you are,” a familiar female voice said which made them turn around only to see Shauna coming their way.

“Hey, Shauna,” Ash greeted.

“Lovely to see you again,” Lexi said as Raichu waved at the girl.

“So you’re in the Coumarine Pokémon showcase too?” Clemont guessed.

“I can’t stand by and let Serena win,” Shauna replied. “Because from this point on we’re rivals right?”

“Uh. That’s right,” Serena responded dubiously since she apparently had forgotten about that.

“But there is no way I’m gonna lose.” Shauna held out her hand.

Serena took in, a fire blazing in her eyes. “I’m not gonna lose either.”

“Who doesn’t love a healthy friendly rivalry?” Lexi grinned. As Serena and Shauna were about to head backstage to prepare for their performance Lexi approached Serena by putting her hands on her shoulders. “I’m just going to wish you the best of luck today. There is no doubt that you’ll be amazing. So don’t forget to have fun out to here, okay?”

The honey blonde girl nodded. “Of course. Thank you, Lexi. I have to admit that I am feeling rather nervous.”

“That’s only natural since this is a big deal to you, Serena. It’s only your first time. Focus on your breathing and have a wonderful time. Like my father used to say; rattle the stars.” She winked as she hugged Serena for a couple of moments. “We’ll be rooting for you.”

“ _Rai,_ ” Raichu agreed from the top of Lexi’s head, patting Serena’s shoulder.

“I will try and do my best. Cannot tell you how much this support means.” Serena broke the embrace. “Thank you again.”

“No problem. I’ll see you later.” With that Lexi turned around and intertwined her fingers with Clemont’s again as they went to the audience side of the stadium.

There were already plenty of people waiting for the showcase to begin. Lexi plopped down next to Clemont who let Chespin from his Pokéball who innocently played with Raichu.

“Can’t wait, Pikachu,” Ash said. “You too?” Pikachu happily replied that it did.

“Let’s make sure we cheer loudly for Serena,” Clemont suggested and Chespin raised his arms in agreement.

“Oh, she knows we’re rooting for her,” Lexi replied optimistically.

“Ah. Here we go,” Bonnie chuckled elatedly when the showcase was about to start.

“Bonjour people of Kalos,” Monsieur Pierre greeted. “Devoted fans of Pokémon. The Coumarine Rookie Class Pokémon festival showcase; the celebration of beginnings, is about to begin. With grace and elegance -” Monsieur Pierre made an appearance onto the stage and he stepped into the light with a bow. “I will be your guide through this splendid dream world; Monsieur Pierre. I invite all of you at home as well here in the audience to be part of a beauty unsurpassed anywhere else. Our gifted performers and their Pokémon are sure to fill each and everyone of your hearts with magnificence, awe and delight.”

A Pokémon floated onto the stage which Ash was unfamiliar with. “Hey. Do I know that Pokémon?” He checked his Pokédex. “ ** _Klefki, the Key Ring Pokémon. Klefki loves to collect keys and will confront opponents with a fierce jingle of their collection._** ”

“A Klefki is used as an assistant here during the Pokémon showcase,” Lexi clarified.

“Cool.”

Klefki gave a key to Monsieur Pierre. “Merci, Klefki. And the winner of the Rookie Class will receive the princess key! When a Pokémon performer wins three princess keys she gets the opportunity to compete in the Master Class.”

“So cool,” Bonnie uttered.

“And the winner of the prestige's Master Class will be crowned Kalos queen in all of her glory and majesty. So sit back and get ready as I take you by the hand and lead you to our; Pokémon showcase performances!” The crowd cheered. “And now I present the themed performance for the first stage and this exciting theme; magnifique! It’s Pokémon styling! Now here are our first three performers.” Monsieur Pierre stepped aside so that the first three candidates could enter the stage. Shauna was one of them. “Using our Pokémon styling theme performers will see who can best style their Pokémon at the height of fashion and all within ten minutes. However only one of our three performers will advance to the next stage.”

“So it’s a fashion show?” Bonnie asked with big eyes.

“Then there is nothing to worry about with Serena,” Ash replied.

“She has this in the bag,” Lexi agreed, smiling.

“Alright, Pokémon performers,” Monsieur Pierre went on. “Are you ready? It’s time to style away.” The three performers went into their separate little huts where they had all the equipment and supplies to get creative. “S’il vous plaît.” He snapped with his fingers as a timer became visible which indicated that the first round had officially started. “Pokémon styling performers sense of style combined with the chemistry between a performer and their Pokémon is put to the test. You are witnessing a very interesting performance fantastic! Our competitors work with their Pokémon are truly work of art in themselves.”

Lexi was surprised when Clemont placed his head on her shoulder and his soft golden hair brushed against her jaw, and she could smell his scent all around her causing her to get slightly lightheaded and her heart to flutter. It was ridiculous that such a simple thing had an effect on her, but it certainly did. They practically listened how Monsieur Pierre rambled on and told them how much time had passed.

“Time’s up,” he eventually announced. “And now let’s view their artistry. I call on Aloette and her Pokémon Furfrou please proceed them here to the runaway.” Klefki unlocked the door of the hut.

When they did step onto the stage with her Pokémon all dolled up Lexi’s throat tightened cause it once again reminded her that this wasn’t something she adored. Lexi knew well enough that this was a part of the Pokémon showcase where performers practically dressed their Pokémon in the highest fashion and it felt wrong.

Lexi simply believed that Pokémon didn’t need this kind tomfoolery with the ambition to enhance your Pokémon’s beauty because Pokémon were beautiful on their own. Sure she had gifted her own Pokémon jewelry the other day, but that was a far shot removed from dressing them up in clothes. She didn’t change their appearance. Maybe it was the Pokémon Professor part inside of her that was rebelling against it.

Clemont seemed to notice her inner turmoil even with his head still on her shoulder. “Oh no, Lexi. It’s still bothering you, isn’t it?” His voice was quiet since his mouth was close to her ear.

“Yeah. I can’t help it. I adore fashion myself, but when it comes to dressing up your Pokémon I simply can’t seem to swallow that bile down my throat. It’s weird. I know this is all part of the show and that the performers all work hard to accomplish these looks, but it doesn’t change how I feel.”

“That’s not so strange, babe. You simply have a different opinion about these sort of things which is perfectly fine. You appreciate the beauty that a Pokémon has within, which I strongly admire about you.” He lay a soft kiss against her temple which made her smile cause he always knew what to say. Lexi held Raichu tighter in her arm as she focused her attention back onto the stage.

Shauna was next and she had dolled up her Bulbasaur like a bouquet. “Wow!” Bonnie exclaimed in awe, holding her face in her hands.

“It looks just like a bouquet,” Clemont replied.

“Now, ladies and Gentleman,” Monsieur Pierre began when all three performers had displayed their styled Pokémon. “ _You_ will be the judge. Please grab your glowsticks.”

“He means this, right?” Ash asked as they grabbed the glowsticks from underneath their seats and Bonnie giggled happily.

“Yeah. That’s the one,” Lexi confirmed, smiling.

“When I give the signal,” Monsieur Pierre went on. “Please light up your glowstick in the color that corresponds with the performer who you have judged to be the crème de la crème.” He counted down and everyone raised their glowssticks with the proper color. Lexi let Raichu use hers instead. “The performer who will be advancing to the next stage is; Shauna and her fabulous Bulbasaur!” Shauna elatedly bounced up and down at her victory.

“Shauna is so awesome,” Ash said.

As soon as the next group came to the stage and Lexi noticed Serena wasn’t there yet she put her head underneath her chair. Earlier she had placed the incubator under her chair so that the egg would be safe and she had instant access to it. She checked on the egg’s condition and didn’t see any changes just yet, so it was fine for now which did reassure her. She wasn’t sure how close it could be to hatching.

When she sat back down she assured Clemont with a simple glance as he instantly placed his head back onto her shoulder, and she couldn’t be happier about that as she reveled at having him so close to her.

“And now we move on to our last trio,” Monsieur Pierre said as he stepped backwards. This time it was Serena who entered the stage with Fennekin in her stunning red dress.

“There she is,” Ash said.

“She does look amazing,” Lexi replied.

“You can do it, Serena!” Bonnie cupped her mouth.

“ _Rai! Rai! Rai!_ ” Raichu encouraged.

Clemont exhaled. “I’m getting nervous and I’m only in the audience.” Which Lexi thought was incredibly pure and sweet.

“You’re precious,” she cooed quietly and she caught him blushing.

“Alright. It’s time to start away,” Monsieur Pierre announced. “S’il vous plaît.” With a snap of fingers the estimated time became visible. Raichu was playing with Lexi’s hand as they waited for the time to run out. When it did Monsieur Pierre came forward. “Of course that means that signals our times up. Please proceed to the runway.” The other two performers went first, which left Serena last. “Last but not least Serena and Fennekin.”

As Serena stepped outside and walked down the runway she had clothed Fennekin in a soft pink dress with a matching hat and a bow around her neck. The outfit itself totally screamed Serena.

“Awwwh! It’s the cutest thing!” Bonnie squealed.

“Awesome! Great you too,” Ash praised.

“She sure outdone herself,” Lexi agreed.

Only Fennekin wasn’t paying attention to her paw and accidentally stepped onto the bow and landed with a thud onto the runaway. Lexi anxiously held her breath as it became awfully quiet in the stadium. Serena knelt next to Fennekin to pick her up. It certainly was a shocking twist to this performance, and Bonnie, Lexi, Clemont and Ash all felt horrible and sorry for their friend.

“She didn’t deserve that,” Lexi uttered in dismay as Serena was voted out of the first round. It clenched her stomach.

“I know. She had really make a fantastic outfit for Fennekin and she had been rehearsing on end for this,” Clemont agreed. “I’m sure she’ll learn from this.”

“I hope you’re right, Clem.”

“And here we go,” Monsieur Pierre continued when it was time for the next round. “It’s time for our exciting freestyle performance. In which performer and Pokémon unite as one. Get ready! This is one of a time stage; a combination of performance and skill. Each performer may use up to six Pokémon and of course the judge will be you; our audience. Relax and enjoy our freestyle performance.” That was how the freestyle round started and they watched performance after performance. After each one Lexi peeked down under her chair to check on her egg before sitting down and Clemont automatically placing his head on her shoulder. Shauna was the final performances. “Next up; is performer Shauna.”

“There she is,” Ash said.

“She got this,” Lexi replied optimistically. Since Serena was out of the competition they were all rooting for their good friend Shauna.

They watched Shauna putting up an outstanding performance with Bulbasaur and Flabébé. It become obvious how hard Shauna had been rehearsing for this by how precise all of their moves and attacks were. This was the part of the Pokémon showcase that Lexi did enjoy to watch unlike the styling earlier. In her eye this was what the showcases were all about.

When Shauna completed her performance the crowd applauded and cheered for her. Since Shauna was the final one to perform they went straight towards the voting part and they were only to eager to vote for Shauna after that performance.

“And now for our final telly. Which performer has gathered the most votes from you?” Monsieur Pierre asked the audience. There was a silent until the lights eventually stopped on Shauna. “It’s performer Shauna! The princess key is yours!” Shauna happily bounced up and down on the stage as everyone applauded for them.

“So cool!” Bonnie exclaimed. “She won!”

“A well deserved victory!” Lexi replied.

“She did a really great job,” Ash responded.

“That’s it for the Rookie Class festival Pokémon showcase,” Monsieur Pierre announced. “The celebration of beginnings!”

When the show was over they all went outside of the arena. “Congratulations, Shauna,” Serena wished.

Lexi grinned. “You were really great.”

“Thanks” Shauna replied.

“Wait until Tierno and Trevor find out,” Ash said.

“Let me tell them, okay?” Shauna insisted. “I wanna see the looks on their faces.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

“You’ll see. I’ll catch up to you in no time,” Serena promised.

“Right. Let’s both do our best to become Kalos queen.” Shauna waved them goodbye. “Bye you guys! I’ll see you later. Come on Bulbasaur!” They waved back at her until she was gone.

Serena turned to Bonnie. “What do you say we all go and have dinner at the Pokémon Center?”

Bonnie took her hand in hers. “Yey!” They both giggled on their way there.

“I wonder if Serena will be alright,” Clemont stated dubiously. Ash eyed him puzzled. “I’m sure she knows we all make mistakes, but still.”

“Serena will be fine,” Ash assured. “Don’t forget that she’s strong.”

“Yeah. You’re right.”

“She’ll pull through,” Lexi assured positively. “Come on! I am famished!”

That’s how she practically tugged Clemont with her by his arm all the way to the Pokémon Center. They didn’t waste any time to eat their dinner at the cafeteria and they all chatted a bit with each other afterwards.

“Alright, Ash,” Serena began. “You’re next.” He gave her a curious look. “Going for your fifth Badge.”

“Wow. I’m going for my fifth Badge already?” Ash knew what that meant and his eyes met Clemont’s on the other side of the table.

“Well. Looks like the time has finally come,” Clemont said eager.

“Oh yeah! My next Gym Battle is against you!”

Clemont pushed back his glasses. “So we’ll head to Lumiose City.”

Lexi sighed dreamily. “Hmm. Lumiose City. This is the Battle you two have both been working towards. It’s going to be great.”

“You’re just happy that you’re getting back to Lumiose City,” Bonnie teased.

“Oi. That too. There is nothing like Lumiose City.” She pulled the girl in for a brief embrace.

When the others returned for the night Lexi and Clemont went into Coumarine City to spend some time together and basically went on their second date. Even though they had already eaten they went to the theaters to watch one of the latest movies there, which turned out to be a lot of fun. By the time that was over it was close to midnight and they went for late night stroll on the beach just chatting about ordinary things. And these were the things that Lexi had wanted do with Clemont; the things that couples do.

By the time they did make it back to the Pokémon Center it was pretty late and they went to get some sleep. Lexi had only been able to sleep for a matter of hours until she grew restless. So she woke up Clemont by gently shaking his shoulder. “Babe, I wanna tell you something.”

“Hmm. Whassit?” he slurred incoherently, his arm still around her.

“I’m gonna go flying, okay? I’ll be back.”

“’Kay. Be care and full, Lex.” _Be careful._ He didn’t bother to open his eyes though because he was _too_ comfortable in this warm bed and underneath the duvet.

He loosened his hold on her so that she could get up. “I will. Love you.” He did pucker his lips which told her that he wanted her to kiss him before she left, which she only too gladly did.

“Lov ya.” The way that he was adorably slurring his words made her smirk as she checked on the egg, grabbed her Pokéball’s and quietly dashed out of the room. As she stepped outside she put on an extra jacket against the wind before she brought out all of her Pokémon. Raichu lifted Marill onto Noctowl’s back.

As soon as they were in the sky and the wind played with her hair Lexi eased down entirely. There were only a few things in the world that could completely unwind her like that; flying on Noctowl and Clemont’s arms around her. Both things meant a great deal to her.

They basically flew around the Coumarine coastline with Vivillon at the front this time. Lexi did observe that Noctowl’s speed had increased profusely because they had been going for these flights pretty regularly. She wouldn’t admit that they were flying every night, but at least three times a week and then for a couple of hours.

Overall Lexi had been sleeping better later and didn’t toss around as much as she used to. She wasn’t entirely cured from her insomnia. During the times where she was unable to sleep she ended up flying for a bit. The other times she’d spend the whole night in Clemont’s hold and his presence had a great hold on her insomnia, bless him. It probably was the best her insomnia was going to become under these circumstances.

It was close to dawn when they flew passed the docks and Lexi noticed three familiar figures at one of the docks. It was Serena sitting on the dock holding Pancham and Fennekin in her arms. Even from this height Lexi could tell the girl was shaken up and a wreck so she nudged Noctowl down.

“Lexi!” Serena got up when she heard Noctowl landing. She quickly rubbed the tears from her cheek so Lexi wouldn’t see them, but that didn’t work. “What are you doing here?”

She smiled meekly as she hopped from Noctowl’s back as she returned all her Pokémon. “I wasn’t able to get much sleep.”

“Does Clemont know you’re here?”

“Yeah. I told him where I went which he appreciated. I didn’t tell him a few nights ago so he got exceptionally concerned and upset with me, which is logical. So what are you doing out here at this hour, Serena?”

Serena cast her eyes down. “I-I was thinking about the showcase and how I felt like a failure because -”

Lexi pulled her into a hug in one smooth motion as Serena resumed with her crying. “Hey. It’s okay. This was only your first time out there and you and your Pokémon are bound to make mistakes. No one gets it right on their first try.”

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

“You just got to find a way to learn from those mistakes and better yourself from here on out and believe in yourself and your own Pokémon. You’re anything but a failure, Serena. I’m anything _but a_ n expert when it comes to Pokémon showcases cause they’re not my expertise, but you were really dazzling out there. And so was Fennekin. You’re fantastic at that sort of stuff.”

Serena stayed in her hold for a time until she stopped sobbing. She pulled back and rubbed the last tears from her face and swallowed thickly. “You’re absolutely right, Lexi. I have to try again and learn from what happened yesterday.”

“Exactly. And you’ll amaze them next time.” Lexi winked.

“Thank you. There is something I want to ask you.”

“Shoot.” That certain fire was back in Serena’s eyes which did reassure her.

“Will you cut my hair for me? I’ve got scissors with me.”

Lexi hadn’t seen that coming. “Okay. Sure. Whatever you need.

“I want to change my whole appearance and start all over again from scratch.”

“That makes sense. You’ll be reborn.” She grinned.

“I’ll help you with your clothing and hair as well if you’re up for it? You’re my friend and your support means a lot to me so I want to make it up to you.”

Lexi considered it. She had been wearing these clothes for a long time and changing them for something else sounded appealing. “I’m all up for it if my hair doesn’t get cut. I’m all up for the rest and I’ll assist you in any way that you need.” 

There was a huge grin plastered on Serena’s face. “Great. Then that’s what we’ll do. I’ll make sure Clemont won’t be able to keep his eyes from you. More than he’s already doing now.”

So that’s how Lexi ended up cutting Serena’s shoulder length honey blonde hair there on the dock as the sun was about to rise.

\- Clemont p.o.v. -

“Hey? Where is Serena?” Bonnie asked as they had gathered at the lobby of the Pokémon Center cause they were about to head out to Lumiose City.

“Now that’s strange. She knows we’re leaving soon. Also Lexi hasn’t returned from her flight yet,” Clemont replied terrified. Lexi had never stayed away that long for a flight before and usually returned within a matter of hours and she had been gone for at least four.

“I’ll go look,” Ash suggested. He was about to turn around and gasped when two figures stepped into the lobby.

As Clemont titled his head his whole body went numb at the sight of Lexi. Her lovely strawberry pink hair hung loose. Two strands went from the side of her face to the back with a braid where a yellow ribbon held them together. Her clothes had been replaced for a yellow shirt with black stripes, and with sleeves that reached her elbows. The hem of the shirt was tugged into denim shorts, which were of a decent length but showed off her wonderful long legs. She was wearing white sneakers now. Her orange backpack was gone and in its place was one with a dark blue back and yellow sides which was larger in size. Since she had stopped wearing her glasses during the day she looked like an entirely new person and Clemont seemed to have lost his voice as the temperature in the room appeared to have risen.

“Ta-da,” Serena announced, gesturing to her own look. But because Clemont had been so focused on Lexi he hadn’t noticed the change in Serena’s appearance and that her hair had been cut into a bob until now. She had customized her own clothing “Sorry we’re late. Lexi helped me out with this. What do you think?” Pancham and Fennekin gestured to Serena.

“I think she looks lovely,” Lexi replied with a grin as the others yelped. Raichu hopped onto her shoulder.

“Your hair!” Ash exclaimed.

“What on earth did you two do?” Clemont cried.

“You chopped most of it off! Come on!” Bonnie threw a pity tantrum. “I liked your long hair.”

Serena flicked her hair back. “Time for a change. I think it looks kinda cute.”

“It does,” Lexi quickly confirmed. “Just the whole look is lovely.”

“Yeah. I think so too,” Ash agreed. He then noticed that the blue ribbon he had given to Serena during the festival she had used in her outfit.

She blushed profusely. “Yeah. It’s the present you gave me.”

“You’re wearing it? Looks great.” He smiled.

Serena then turned towards Clemont and playfully nudged his shoulder. “Hey, Clemont. How does Lexi look? You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“I - I uhm.” Clemont felt incredibly hot with everyone’s gaze on him.

“What does she look like, big brother?” Bonnie wanted to know. “I think she looks lovely.”

Clemont cleared his throat as he truly looked at Lexi as if she hung the moon in the sky for him. “She’s much more than that. She’s beautiful. She always has been.”

That brought out a happy grin on Lexi’s face as she cupped his cheeks and kissed him for a short moment. “Thank you, Clem.”

He smiled bashfully. “My pleasure, Lexi.” She winked cheekily at him which made him feel slightly dizzy.

Serena then raced outside of the Pokémon Center. “Okay! Let’s go the Lumiose City! I’ll race you there!”

“Hey it’s my Gym Battle ya know,” Ash pointed out eagerly as he and Bonnie were quick to follow.

“Yeah. Against me,” Clemont pointed out from the back as he held onto Lexi’s hand as they headed to Lumiose City. Their home.


	61. An Oasis of Hope!

On the route back to Lumiose City they had to cross some deserts. The sun was blazingly hot and there wasn’t any shade for them cool off. The only thing that they could do to refresh themselves was by drinking water, but they had to be cautious that they didn’t run out.

“Slow down, Raichu,” Lexi scolded gently as Raichu nearly tugged the whole bottle cap with water backwards in one go. They were seated on some boulders to have a little rest.

She pouted. “ _Rai._ ”

“Sorry, Raichu. But you should never rush with drinking something.” At that Raichu did seem somewhat reassured and smiled up at her. Lexi drank some water from her own canteen to still her thirst and saw that the others were all doing the same.

Lexi checked the egg inside her bag which was still safely inside the incubator and didn’t show any sign of hatching just yet. She wiped the sweat from her brow and her skin was all sticky and smelly from the sun was continuously burning a hole in the ground. She’d kill for a chance to refresh herself somewhere, but with rocks and sand wherever she looked she doubted that was an option.

“Lex, you’re looking sour,” Clemont observed as he approached her.

“I feel gross actually.” She scrunched her nose and shuddered. “I appreciate heat as much as any person, but this is more heat than anyone can bear. You must be melting with those clothes on, Clem.”

He smiled weakly. “Just about.”

“That bare ground goes on forever,” Bonnie complained as she peeked over the ledge.

“Yeah. The landscape doesn’t change at all,” Serena agreed.

Lexi exhaled. “How reassuring?”

“How boring can you get?” Bonnie muttered dryly. Goomy made a sound that concerned the girl and she instantly rushed to him. “Goomy, are you feeling okay? That sounded like a cough?” Goomy muttered.

“I don’t think it’s sick,” Clemont clarified. “I’ve got it.” He raised a finger. “It could be a sign Goomy is learning a new move.”

“Wow. That would be so awesome!” Ash exclaimed as Goomy chittered.

“That sounds really cool,” Bonnie said.

“I wonder what it is,” Serena replied.

“I know. Special training, okay?” Ash asked all hyped up.

“Are you sure that’s wise with this weather?” Lexi wasn’t so convinced.

“We’ll be fine.”

And Lexi had basically came to terms with Ash’s stubbornness and that disagreeing with him would be like Battling with a wall, so she let it rest.

“You gotta Battle a lot if you want to get stronger,” Ash explained as Goomy and Pikachu took their position for some training. “Okay. Use Rain Dance.”

Goomy was able to make it rain on Pikachu by creating a dark cloud and Lexi was so tempted to get under it herself, but Bonnie pulled her back.

“Pikachu, Quick Attack. Let’s go!” Goomy wasn’t a Pokémon that was known for it’s great speed so it couldn’t quite dodge Pikachu’s Quick Attack. “Goomy, don’t give up. Pokémon get stronger by taking on attacks. Don’t give up so easily.” His words of encouragement were enough to make Goomy get up. “Okay. Let’s try it again.”

Their practice got disturbed when a Spoink bounced in between them and landed with a scuffle on the ground. “Oh, no Spoink,” Lexi cried.

“Clemont, look,” Bonnie gestured.

“I’m on it.” Clemont rushed towards Spoink with his backpack. “What could’ve happened?”

There was a small wound on Spoink’s forehead. “I don’t think it got that one from falling,” Lexi pointed out, frowning.

“Me neither. It’s too nasty of a scrape.”

Lexi aided Clemont as they treated Spoink’s wound and let it sleep for a while. Clemont was still baffled that he didn’t have to ask Lexi anything, because she already handed him what he needed without him asking for it. That made it possible for them to work together almost automatically. Sure out of the two of them Lexi was the one with the most experience when it came to tending and taking care of Pokémon, but Clemont’s knowledge was second to none. He had also learned a lot from Lexi as he used to observe her at the lab when they were younger.

When Spoink eventually came to Bonnie was ecstatic. “Yey! Spoink’s awake.” It was slightly disoriented because it didn’t know where it was for a second, but bounced up happily with a band aid on its forehead.

Clemont chuckled. “I’d say Spoink’s feels fine now.”

“I’m glad.”

“What a Potion cannot do.” Lexi smiled. Raichu playfully nudged it which only made it more chipper.

Serena checked her Pokédex. “ ** _Spoink, the Bounce Pokémon. Spoink moves around by bouncing on its tail. It’s psychic powers are made stronger by the pearl on its head._** ”

“But what happened?” Ash questioned seriously. “How did you get hurt anyway?” It bounced up and eagerly tugged onto Ash’s arm to pull him along. “Calm down! Do you want us to come with you?

“It clearly wants to show us something,” Lexi realized.

Serena had a quick look at her guidebook. “Hey. It looks like there’s an oasis out there.”

“An oasis?” Bonnie echoed puzzled.

“That’s basically an area inside the dessert where there are lots of trees and water,” Lexi clarified. “Oh. That does sound delightful right now!”

“ _Rai! Rai! Rai!_ ” Raichu agreed enthusiastically as she landed on Lexi’s shoulder.

“So if we go there with you we’ll learn what happened, right?” Ash asked which Spoink confirmed, tugging on his arm. “Okay. Let’s go check out that oasis.” Which everyone agreed to.

Lexi swung her bag over her shoulder and did another double take for the egg as she followed the others. “It’s still not hatching yet?” Clemont wondered as he had a look at the egg himself.

“No. But I don’t think it will be that long until it does hatch since this temperature is rather warm here which can speed thing us,” Lexi replied thoughtfully.

“You’re right that’s is a huge factor when it comes to hatching eggs. We just have to keep a constant eye on it.”

“I’m on it, babe.” She winked cheekily which made him chuckle lightheartedly.

Spoink led them to an oasis in the middle of the desert which almost felt like stepping into a dream after having been outside in the sand and dirt the whole day. It was so incredibly pleasant to step into some grass.

“This place is amazing,” Bonnie exclaimed awestruck. There was an abundance of trees with all sorts of fruits and berries and lush flowers everywhere.

“You’d almost forget that we’re still in a desert,” Lexi replied.

“All this green in the middle of the badlands,” Serena responded.

Spoink took them passed some ponds and streams. “Look at that. The water is bubbling up,” Bonnie leaned with her head above the surface.

“Oh. It’s a spring.”

“That’s why this area is so green,” Clemont explained.

“True the plants need a lot of water in order to grow,” Lexi agreed. She couldn’t resist to dip her hand into the water, which was surprisingly nice, and to rub it against her skin in order to remove some of the sweat and stickiness off. This was the best she could do under these circumstances. Raichu was about to dive in so Lexi quickly pulled her back. “Don’t do that please.”

“Guess so,” Ash muttered. Spoink was frantically gesturing ahead which alarmed everyone. “What’s up?” Spoink didn’t answer and bounced ahead so they all leaned down and walked slower to not alert anyone with their presence.

They knelt behind a bush to have a look and were able to see another spring. On the shore was a Grumpig casually chilling on a rock as other Spoink’s were tending to it. They were giving it fruits and berries which they had picked themselves. One Spoink fell and its fruit accidentally hit Grumpig in its face which visibly upset him. All the Spoink’s apologized frightfully as Grumpig hit them with a Shadow Ball.

“That’s awful,” Serena said.

“Oh, those poor little Spoink,” Bonnie complained.

“That’s a Grumpig,” Clemont clarified. “It looks to me like it’s the boss around here.”

Lexi covered her mouth. “That’s so gruesome to watch that Grumpig is using the Spoink’s as its puppets.”

“ _Raaaaaaaaaaaaai_ ,” Raichu whimpered.

Serena checked her Pokédex. “ ** _Grumpig, the Manipulate Pokémon, and the evolved form of Spoink. Grumpig can control opponents by using its three black pearls to magnify its psychic powers._** ” Grumpig was violently shouting at the Spoink’s.

The Spoink that had brought them here turned around and gestured to the band aid on its forehead. “Got it,” Ash said. “So that Grumpig is the one who hurt you.”

"And it appears its taken all of their food for itself,” Clemont responded.

“I cannot remember a Grumpig being this hostile and mean towards other.” Lexi frowned unsure. “They’re not supposed to be bullies like this one.”

“That’s not right,” Ash disagreed.

“Hey, Ash,” Serena said. “We’ve got to do something.”

“Yeah. Okay Spoink. You leave this to us.” At that reassurance Spoink cheered happily. They followed Ash as they stepped from between the trees. “Hey, Grumpig. You’re causing trouble for the Spoink.” Grumpig was nearly dozing off and didn’t seem bothered by this. “Why do you have to be so mean to them?”

Grumpig got up and used one of his attacks to take control over all the Spoink’s.

“Wow. What’s happening?”

“What are they doing?” Serena cried as the Spoink’s gathered around them.

“Grumpig’s psychic powers is controlling them,” Clemont clarified.

Grumpig ordered them to attack which they did without questioning and they were able to just dodge in time. Spoink tried to get through his friends, but they didn’t listen to it. Grumpig simply ordered them to attack again.

Pikachu wanted to defend them with a Thunderbolt. “Stop, Pikachu,” Ash said. “The Spoink’s don’t know what they’re doing. They’re being controlled.”

“Let’s withdraw,” Clemont decided. “Till we figure this out.”

“Right. We can’t change their minds like this,” Lexi agreed.

They turned around and ran away in the opposite direction with the Spoink’s firing attacks after them. It didn’t seem to matter how hard they ran exactly cause the Spoink’s seemed to be right at their tails.

They entered a cave and the Shadow Ball were still coming after them. The cave itself didn’t seem to be going any further. “It’s a dead end,” Ash cried out.

“Turn back! Turn back!” Lexi insisted and as she turned around a gate fell down from the ceiling. Somehow she was the only one of her friends to not have been trapping inside the cage. Even Raichu was stuck inside.

Grumpig appeared at the entrance with its arms crossed, cackling gleefully at the result. His army of mind-controlling Spoink’s was right behind it.

“What have you done?” Serena cried out.

“You better let everyone go,” Lexi demanded through clenched teeth.

That’s when Jessie and James appeared next to Grumpig, chuckling as if this was one gigantic joke to them. As they started to recite their motto Lexi felt anger bubbling up inside her very core.

“Team Rocket!” Ash screamed. Team Rocked hummed contently. “Hey. Let us out of here.”

“Now why would we do that?” Jessie snapped in her finger which was the sign for James to throw a box in Lexi’s general direction which caused an unbreakable mechanical rope to be wrapped around Lexi’s wrist, which made it impossible for her move. Grumpig was the one who snatched Lexi out of the cave by pulling onto her wrist.

“Let Lexi go!” Bonnie shouted.

“Not a chance,” Meowth responded. “We need the Professor twerpette.”

“What on earth for?” Clemont demanded to know, his gaze did not lingering away from Lexi for the faintest of a second. “I swear if you hurt her -”

“Your threats do not scare us.” James laughed. “She’s the daughter of Professor Sycamore so her knowledge about Mega Evolution is as good as it is gonna get. We need her to share that data with us.”

“Not a chance in the world,” Lexi sneered as she tried to struggle herself free from Grumpig’s grip, but it didn’t let go off her.

Jessie focused her attention on Serena. “Hey, twerpette. A haircut?”

“Perhaps nursing a broken heart,” James thought of.

“That is none of your business!” Serena shouted in dismay.

“Fine we might as well spill the beans. So lend me your twerpish ears. We’re not just here for the Professor twerpette,” Jessie clarified. “I’ll spin you a yarn. As were ballooning over the Lumiose badlands we spied an oasis complete with water. But wait there’s more. Lush vegetation galore.”

“Along with a group of Spoink’s,” Meowth continued. “Who were living the high life.”

“And that’s when we came a famished Grumpig in search of a meal,” James went on.

“So we made a deal. We showed Grumpig to the oasis for a feast,” Jessie said. “And in turn it took care of the Spoink for us. And that’s how we got our hands on lots of food and water. Genius hey?”

“Sickening is more like it,” Lexi corrected tiresomely.

“Then as if we weren’t lucky enough you twerps happened along the way. So we decided to snatch the Professor twerpette while we had the chance.” Jessie smirked.

“And with Pikachu and Raichu of course,” James responded. “Making all of our dreams come true.” 

“Can’t be much fun being you,” Meowth joked.

“Now give up Pikachu and Raichu,” Jessie demanded. “Do the right thing.”

“Forget it! No way!” Ash made clear.

“Okay. Grumpig use Psywave.” Grumpig released its hold on Lexi to give her to some of the Spoink’s so that she couldn’t go anywhere. Then it fired it’s Psywave at the innocent Spoink’s who were nothing but bystanders.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s obvious. If you won’t hand over Pikachu and Raichu the Spoink will play the piper.”

“That’s so cruel,” Serena complained.

“You cowards!” Ash cried.

“I think they’re serious, you guys!” Lexi shouted back.

Jessie let out a menacing laugh. “Being called a coward is an honor when you run in our circles. So honor us all you want.”

“Now deal or no deal,” Meowth needed to know.

“I said _no_ deal,” Ash responded.

“Final answer? Shadow Ball.” James flicked his hair as Grumpig fired a Shadow Ball in the Spoink’s direction.

“You’ve got to stop listening to them Grumpig,” Lexi pleaded desperately but instead it only fired more Shadow Balls.

“That’s enough!” Ash shouted. “I’ll do it. Just stop!” His eyes met Lexi’s for a faint second who nodded in agreement. This was all that they could do now if they wanted to help the Spoink’s. “Pikachu. Raichu. For now we’ve got to do what they say. But I promise I’ll get you out of this.”

Raichu and Pikachu nodded at those reassuring words as they allowed James to get them out of the cage. They made their way to the front of the cave without any struggling.

That was when Chespin appeared from his Pokéball. “Now, Chespin. I told you not to do that,” Clemont scolded seriously. But instead it winked back at him as it followed Raichu and Pikachu into a smaller separate cage of which they locked the door.

“We’ll leave the Professor twerpette here with you for now,” James insisted. “We’ll come back for them later.”

“All yours Grumpig!” James waved as Team Rocket walked away from the cave leaving Grumpig in charge of everything which didn’t bode well for them.

Grumpig controlled the Spoink’s some more as it ordered them to get more berries and fruit from the trees for it. The only Spoink’s it didn’t control some more were the ones who were holding Lexi’s arms. And since her hands were tied, she couldn’t move a muscle.

That’s when she remembered something. Her egg was still inside of her bag and she hadn’t been able to check up on it before they made it to the oasis. Since she couldn’t move at all there was no way that she could check up on it which unsettled her. What if the egg was close to hatching without her knowing it? Or perhaps something had happened to it due to all the attacks that had been fired in her direction. It made her feel nauseous and it surely drained the color of her skin.

Grumpig lay down near the exit with the key for the gate in its presense. He lay with his back towards the gate and with his view towards Lexi and the oasis. “Lexi, are you okay?” Clemont mouthed quietly.

She nodded. “I’m worried about the egg. I can feel that something is happening to it.” She focused on her breathing and gestured to their friends when Grumpig had fallen asleep Lexi gave them a signal and Goomy and Dedenne instantly squeezed themselves through the fence.

They made their way towards Grumpig without barley making any noise. Lexi hoped sincerely that Grumpig was a heavy sleeper. Dedenne hopped onto the key, but Grumpig was onto it and snatched Dedenne by its tail and away from the key. It tossed Dedenne back towards the fence onto the ground and Goomy tried to follow it.

Lexi noticed how Chespin was using its vines to try and break the lock of the other cage.

“Quick, Dedenne. Use Nuzzle,” Bonnie instructed. “Let’s go!”

It jumped onto Grumpig and hit it up close with its Nuzzle. Only this enraged Grumpig who struck back with an up close Shadow Ball. Lexi couldn’t see what was happening at the back of the cave cause the dust from the attacks covered most of her vision.

She could sense the egg moving inside her bag which unsettled her. The egg needed her more than ever now and she couldn’t reach it. How was she ever going to become a full honored Pokémon professor if she couldn’t even assist her own Pokémon egg?

“Come on, Dedenne. Thundershock let’s go,” Bonnie went on like a full fletched trainer. From this range Dedenne couldn’t miss and the attack only upset Grumpig even further and it chose to counter with Psywave, followed by another Shadow Ball.

“Grumpig stop!” Lexi shouted desperately. “There is no need for you to do this and to do Team Rocket’s bidding. They don’t care about you. They’re only using you as a pawn for their own nasty schemes.” Dedenne meanwhile was unable to keep Battling.

Goomy had found its inner courage to challenge Grumpig for a Battle as well. Lexi really couldn’t hear a thing her friends were saying from here or see them at all with all that happened between them. Goomy bit onto Grumpig’s ear who trashed with its head in order to shake it off. As Goomy lay on the ground Grumpig quickly fired another attack.

The next time it attacked Goomy took it. And the next one as well. After that Shadow Ball Goomy released its Bide which landed a direct hit against Grumpig. Only Grumpig wasn’t done yet, so Goomy tried to use Bide for a second time as it took all of Grumpig’s attacks.

Lexi noticed that she was crying when Raichu gestured to her face from inside the cage. Clearly not being able to do something bothered her more than she thought it would. Especially because she couldn’t help the egg, who she still felt inside her bag.

Goomy send Bide back for a second time, but Grumpig dodged it. Goomy simply used its Bide again as Grumpig kept firing attack after attack. Grumpig had enough of it and ran towards Goomy with the intend to use Iron Tail. Lexi saw how Ash somehow jumped in front of the attack to block it and got hit instead.

Ash was willing to protect Goomy by shielding it with his body as Grumpig got closer. “Alright. You wanna Battle? You’ve got it.”

Goomy’s body started to glow with bright blue light as its whole body began to reshape. It was evolving! When the light faded Goomy had evolved into a Sliggoo.

“Goomy evolved!” Bonnie exclaimed.

“Into a Sliggoo,” Lexi gasped in awe.

“That’s Goomy’s evolved form.” Ash checked his Pokédex. “ ** _Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokémon. Its four horns function as a highly sensitive radar system, picking up many different scents and noises._** ”

“Dedenne, are you okay?” Bonnie asked concerned as she picked it up in her arms and it seemed to be doing fine.

Grumpig was trashing in annoyance as it released another attack. “Dodge it!” Sliggoo jumped up and hang onto the cave ceiling where used one of its own attacks.

“It’s using Dragon Breath,” Clemont informed.

Sliggoo’s Dragon Breath was powerful enough to send Grumpig out of the cave and a bit further away where it remained motionless on the ground. It seemed to have lost its physic control over the Spoink’s who came to. The ones that were holding onto Lexi snapped out of it released their hold on her. They were kind enough to break the bond that Team Rocket had wrapped around her arms. Almost as soon as she had the control back over her own body Lexi knelt down onto the ground and opened her bag to bring out the incubator.

She oh so carefully removed the egg from the incubator and could feel the egg pulsing against her hands. It didn’t seem to be hurt or damaged by all of the attacks.

“Is it okay?” Clemont asked as he knelt down next to her as well.

“Yeah. It’s not hurt. It’s going to hatch,” she replied out of breath.

The others gathered around them as there appeared a first crack in the mud green shell, and Lexi held her breath. The crack spread through the rest of the shell and broke it in two as it fell onto the ground. Lexi was holding a petite Petilil in her hands.

Slowly it opened its eyes and its red beads took their first glimpse of the world. “Hi there,” Lexi said quietly as it looked up right at her face. Lexi’s heart felt like it was going to burst because it was in good condition and was responding to her.

“ _Peeeetlil_ ,” it said happily as it smiled and bounced up in Lexi’s hold.

“It’s a Petilil,” Clemont marveled. “Wow. It hatched from the egg. Lexi, would you look at that? It really hatched.”

Lexi grinned. “I’m looking, Clem.”

“It’s so cute!” Bonnie exclaimed elatedly as she got closer. “Can I, Lexi?”

“I can’t see why not.” Lexi carefully handed Petilil into Bonnie’s arms who didn’t seem to mind it one bit. The girl was practically squealing, but Lexi told her not to make too much noise.

Serena checked her Pokédex. “ ** _Petilil, the Bulb Pokémon. Petilil prefer living in rich fertile soil where all types of plants grow in abundance_**.” She smiled. “It’s adorable, Lexi.”

Lexi got up as she let Bonnie hold Petilil for a moment and turned her attention to Grumpig who was still lying on the ground. “I’ve decided that I’m going to catch that Grumpig.”

“Whatever for?” Ash called out, frowning. “It’s a bully.”

“I don’t plan to keep it for myself, but I think it would a good addition to the Pokémon that live at Sycamore’s lab. It will definitely make a character change once its under the care of the people there.”

Chespin had meanwhile finished with unlocking the lock which allowed it, Pikachu and Raichu to get out. Chespin jumped into Clemont’s arms who laughed. “You were great, Chespin.” 

Raichu flung herself around Lexi’s shoulder. “Okay. Let’s do this then. Will you help me?” Lexi asked and Raichu eagerly nodded. “Thanks, Raichu. Just control it with your own Psychic.”

“ _Raaaaaaaai!_ ” She extended her arms as she lifted Grumpig from the ground. Since Grumpig was basically battered down from Sliggoo’s Dragon Breath it didn’t put up much of struggle thankfully which allowed Lexi to throw a Pokéball at it in which it disappeared inside. The Ball shook three times until it finally clicked.

“Yeey! Lexi!” Bonnie cheered. “You caught another Pokémon.”

Serena shushed her. “Think about Petilil.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Lexi snickered quietly as she picked up the Pokéball and put it inside her backpack. “It’s fine, Bonbon. Grumpig will be in good hands at Sycamore lab when we get there.” Lexi did take Petilil from the girl’s arms to hold it herself and Petilil nuzzled against her.

“Wow. This sure has been a good day. Lexi has two new Pokémon and Ash’s Goomy evolved into a Sliggoo,” Serena pointed out, smiling.

“Okay. Let’s find Team Rocket,” Ash suggested at which they all agreed.

Surprisingly enough Team Rocket hadn’t gone away too far cause they were occupied with stealing all of the fruit from the oasis and putting them into their balloon. 

“Team Rocket! Give it up now!”

“Now how did those tricky twerps escape anyway?” James wondered in disbelief. “And Goomy evolved into a Sliggoo!”

“They have a new Pokémon too!” Meowth gestured towards Petilil.

James and Jessie chose react to this by sending out their Pumkaboo and Inkay.

“Pumkaboo, use Dark Pulse.”

“Inkay, Psybeam!”

Sliggoo dodged both attacks by jumping up. “Sliggoo, use Dragon Breath!” Ash reacted.

“One more time,” Jessie said.

“Deflect it back,” James instructed.

The combination of two attacks was enough to deflect the Dragon Breath. “Okay, Pikachu. Thunderbolt. Let’s go!” And with Thunderbolt landing a direct hit Team Rocket flew off into the horizon. The Spoink's all bounced up happily that they were finally freed from any control. “You were great. Thanks, Sliggoo.”

“I’m sure the Spoink will be much happier now that everything is back to the way it was,” Lexi realized as she watched the Spoink’s bouncing around joyously.

“Definitely. There’s no one telling them what to do anymore,” Bonnie agreed.

“These Spoink’s are going to be fine.” Serena smiled.

“And so will Grumpig,” Lexi assured. “I’ll make sure of that.”

Clemont wrapped one arm around her shoulder. “But it’s not entirely up to you to raise Grumpig though and teach it manners.”

“That’s true. That will mostly fall to my dad, Sophie and Cosette.”

With his other hand he went closer to Petilil who gently nudged its head against his palm, and there was a huge smile plastered onto Clemont's face. “Hi there. You and me are going to be friends, aren’t we?”

Petilil gazed up at him with those brown eyes as it nodded. “ _Peet. Lil_.” It pushed itself from Lexi’s arms into Clemont’s.

Lexi snickered at the sight. “I think that means yes, babe. I’m sure it can sense that you already care a great deal about it.”

“That I do. Even though I gave it as an egg to you, that doesn’t change my feelings for it.”

Lexi thought that was incredibly sweet so as she kissed his cheek. Later on they said farewell to the Spoink’s as they headed to Lumiose City.


	62. The Future is Now Thanks to Determination!

They were still crossing the desert of the Lumiose Badlands. The temperature hadn’t lowered at all since they had first stepped foot into the badlands so they were practically dragging themselves through the sand and the dirt.

Serena was walking at the front with her guidebook, rather upbeat. “Once we get through this area we’ll be close to Lumiose City.”

“Home,” Lexi sighed dreamily. How she couldn’t wait to get back into the city. Petilil bounced up and down in her bag so she gave it some more Pokémon food. “I’m sure you’re going to love it too.”

“ _Petilil._ ” It smiled up at her.

Clemont was panting badly as he caught up with them with Luxio. “Sorry I kept you all waiting.”

“You didn’t, Clem,” Lexi assured.

“No prob,” Ash replied. “You okay, Clemont?” Clemont nodded. “When we get to Lumiose City let’s have our Battle right away.”

Clemont clenched his hand into a fist. “Sure. You’ve got it.” Still there was something about the way he expressed it that bothered Lexi, but she couldn’t quite place it. The closer that they got to Lumiose City the more withdrawn her boyfriend became which was unlike him.

They sat down for lunch. Lexi had already prepared the food for the Pokémon earlier so she was left without a task now and she had a little idea. She called out Raichu and Grumpig from their Pokéball. “Grumpig,” Lexi started, smiling down. “Will you be so kind to help Raichu with perfecting her Psychic? I saw you using yours the other day and you could be a big help to us.”

Grumpig flexed its muscles. “ _Grum. Grumpig. Grum_.”

“So you’ll do it?” It nodded as a response which reassured Lexi. “Awh thank you. That’s really sweet of you.” She placed a hand on Grumpig’s shoulder who smiled bashfully at the sudden praise, clearly having never received some before. Lexi could already tell that Grumpig was going to be a very pleasant Pokémon to be around with in no time with kind treatment and l **o** ts of patience.

Raichu was still struggling with her Psychic powers since she hadn’t really had a proper training yet, and Grumpig might be the perfect trainer for her. The two of them went to practice a bit further away from the others and Grumpig demonstrated how to move small rocks with its Psychic abilities and Raichu followed its movements. 

“Would you look at that,” Ash said in awe. “Lexi has only had Grumpig for one day and it already looks like a completely different Pokémon.”

“I’m not nowhere near done with Grumpig yet, Ash,” Lexi replied, hands on her hips. “This is only the beginning. It’s a big sweetheart on the inside. I can just tell.” She grinned as she observed Grumpig slowly and casually assisting Raichu by lifting more rocks with its Psychic. “Plus Raichu will be able to control her Psychic better in the end, which is a huge plus.” 

“I’m really hungry,” Bonnie whinnied sadly as she petted Petilil who she was watching over.

“It’s almost ready, Bonnie,” Clemont assured.

“Make sure you eat a lot, buddy,” Ash said, addressing Pikachu who eagerly responded. “You know what they say? You can’t Battle at an empty stomach.”

“Well we’re not _that_ close to Lumiose City yet,” Lexi replied as she gave some food bowl to all the Pokémon, including Grumpig and Raichu. “We still have a lot of walking to do through these badlands.” At which she scrunched her nose.

“Ah! Clemont it’s burning!” Bonnie frantically pointed out. Which snapped Clemont out of his daydream as he tossed the burned pancakes. It turned out all of them were badly burned as he put them onto the table. Bonnie prodded hers with a fork. “Hard as a Rock Type.”

Clemont scratched his head, chuckling dryly. “Sorry about that, Bonnie.” Lexi knew something was bothering him, and she chose to wait to ask him that when the others weren’t listening so Clemont could open up.

“That isn’t like you at all,” Serena pointed out. “You alright?”

He exhaled. “I got lost in my thoughts.”

As the others were cleaning up after that meal Lexi was quick to grab Clemont's wrist and pull him to the side. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on inside that beautiful head of yours, or do I have to guess?” She pressed her index finger against his forehead.

“It’s nothing, Lexi. I -”

“The truth, Clemont. Please. I’d like to think that I know you better than I know myself so I can tell when something is bothering you which it clearly is. You’ve been awfully quiet ever since we’re getting closer to Lumiose City. I’m not a fool.” Luxio stood next to them so Lexi scratched his head.

He bit his lip. “You never are. It’s just. I’ve been thinking an awful lot if I’m ready to face Ash yet as a Gym Leader. Ash has gained so much experience as a trainer by obtaining four Gym Badges in a short time, so I’m not sure if I’m ready to give Ash that Battle that he deserves.”

“So that’s what’s been on your mind this whole time?” She didn’t hesitate to fold her arms around him, and he welcomed her embrace. “Ash isn’t the only one who has grown a substantial amount since we started this journey. You did too, babe. Don’t ever doubt your own abilities okay? If you think you aren’t ready to Battle against Ash then you have to tell him. He’ll understand. Just think about it and talk to me please.”

“I will do that. Thank you, Lexi. Always.” He kissed her for a moment.

When the others were ready to get going Lexi called back Raichu and Grumpig which only left Petilil outside of its ball cause it was chilling inside her backpack.

“What’s that?” Ash wondered as he shielded his face from the sunlight when he spotted a strange facility in the distance he couldn’t place.

“That’s the Kalos power plant,” Clemont explained.

“A power plant?”

Bonnie gestured to Clemont. “My big brother designed that place.”

Clemont scratched the back of his head, blushing. “Not exactly. I just helped with the programming.”

Lexi grinned. “You can phrase it all you like, but in the end you helped out with the design. Give yourself some credit.”

“I think that’s so awesome,” Ash said.

“The Kalos power plant collects the sun’s energy directly from space then transmits it down to our planet’s surface as microwaves,” Clemont explained with a raised finger. “It is stored in super conductor energy ring then distributed to Lumiose City.”

“Yup. That makes sense.”

“Wow, Ash. You got that?” Serena asked skeptically.

“Yeah. Science is so amazing which is why it makes sense, right?” At which the other chuckled dryly.

“He’ll get it eventually, Petilil,” Lexi teased as Petilil peeped its head out of the bag.

“I know. Why don’t we go check out the power plant up close?” Serena suggested.

“Oh. I’d love to do that. I’ve never been there.”

“Good idea. And maybe we’ll come across some rare Electric Types,” Ash replied all hyped up.

Clemont shrugged. “It’s possible.”

“Let’s go!” Bonnie insisted excitedly.

They all ran towards the power plant. When they got closer towards it Clemont was the first to notice something was off. “That’s strange. Huh? That antenna is usually pointed towards the sky.”

“So do any of you know antenna’s can get sad too.” Bonnie smirked.

“Maybe something happened,” Serena considered.

“They could’ve manually turned them down,” Lexi suggested.

“Yeah. Could be,” Clemont muttered.

“We should go check it out,” Ash insisted.

“Right.”

They followed Ash down the rocky slopes which led them towards the power plant. When they were almost there Pikachu stopped in its tracks as electricity came from his cheeks, which was an unusual thing.

“Dedenne is acting strange too,” Bonnie said as Dedenne appeared to be in the same condition.

“Something is not right,” Clemont said in horror.

“Looks like something is triggering their electricity,” Lexi replied dubiously.

Luxio was the last one to struggle as well. “Luxio!”

Dedenne, Pikachu and Luxio stood in a line as they tried to fight against the electricity. Then simultaneously all their eyes turned into a bright red color. They called their names, but there was no reaction as all three of them headed into the direction of the power plant.

“Pikachu, where are you going?” Ash protested.

Luxio, Pikachu and Dedenne whirled around to combine three Electric Type attacks into one and fired it at them. Cause they saw it coming they were able to dodge in time and hide as they went on towards the power plant.

“This is such unusual behaviour for all of them.” Lexi checked up on Petilil who was whimpering softly she grabbed it in her arms.

“What’s gotten into those three?” Serena asked frightfully.

“Let’s follow them,” Ash decided.

“Right,” the others said in unison as they got up and gave chase.

As they peaked around a corner towards the entrance of the power plant they noticed that many more Electric Type Pokémon were gathered there, who all appeared to be in the same condition with those bleak red eyes.

“Look at all of them,” Serena said.

“Something’s clearly not right,” Lexi uttered, frowning.

“They’re all Electric Types too,” Clemont pointed out.

“Dedenne,” Bonnie muttered sadly and Lexi placed one hand on her shoulder.

Clemont put his hand under his chin. “Electric Type Pokémon. And they’re all gathering at the power plant. Huh?”

His train of thoughts was interrupted when the outer gate opened and the Electric Type Pokemon went inside one by one. Bonnie and Ash made an attempt to run towards the gate.

“Hey wait!”

Before they were able to get there the gate was already closed which shut them outside. Ash was pounding frantically on the gate.

“What do we do?” Serena asked.

“Maybe the power plant has something to do with their strange behaviour,” Clemont suggested. “It all happened so quickly.”

“That would explain why this only effects Electric Types,” Lexi replied.

“We got to help Pikachu and the others,” Ash said. “Got any ideas on how we can do it?”

“I think so,” Clemont responded. “There are blueprints of this plant. I’ve seen them before although I’ve only saw them once.” He thought hard about it. “Ah! The plant has giant air vents! That’s how we get in.”

“But where are they though?” Lexi wondered.

“I’ll show you.”

Clemont led them down a curved slope which brought them tothe air vents. The fans were still functioning perfectly.

“This is it.”

Ash knew he had to do something so he had released Frogadier. “See those vents? I need you to stop those fans.” With its frubbles Frogadier was able to prevent the fans from moving.

“Careful. Watch your head,” Clemont warned as he was the first to get in, and Lexi was slightly concerned for him. Since Lexi was somewhat on the taller side compared to the others she actually had to duck. Petilil gasped in her arms at the sight so she reassured it.

There was something eerie about the power plant as they went further inside. The air vents were small in stature so they had to crawl. Lexi had put Petilil onto her back so that she had access to her arms and could move forwards.

“These vents connect the whole plant,” Clemont clarified, pausing between every word. He eventually halted when he reached a hatch which gave them a view from below. “Somebody is down there. Oh no. They’ve been tied up.”

“Huh? Is somebody up there?” one man asked when he heard voices.

That was when the hatch gave in and they fell from the air vent onto the floor. Lexi was able to keep Petilil up in her arms and it made a happy humming noise.

“Who are you four?” another man asked. Lexi now noticed that there were three man who worked here that had been tied up.

“Are you one of them too?” the final man questioned.

“One of who?” Ash wondered puzzled.

They went to untie the men who introduced themselves. “This plant is under siege,” Jules told them.

“Wait. Somebody took control of it?” Ash asked.

“Yeah,” Jules replied. “You got that right.”

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “By who?”

“A trio of highjacker’s consisting of a man and a woman and a Meowth,” A. C. clarified.

“Not only that the Meowth can talk,” Jules added horrified.

Ash, Lexi, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena exchanged a look with another. “A talking Meowth, huh?” Ash asked.

“I think we have a theory who that might’ve been,” Lexi uttered, biting her cheek.

“Yeah. We let them in thinking they were in need,” Jolt stared and told them in great detail how these three showed up here begging for food and water at which they let them in. That was when the trio surprised them and overtook them, taking control of the power plant.

“We asked them what they were doing and the Meowth said: We'll alter your programming and convert microwaves into Pokémon control waves." Jules went on.

“At which the man added: Simply pointing your antenna towards the ground and broadcast those Pokémon control waves we’ll be able to catch a substantial number of Electric Type Pokémon at once,” A. C told them.

“We tried to warn them and instead they used their Inkay to spray ink at us so we couldn’t disturb them,” Jules said.

“And then when we woke up we found ourselves locked up in here,” Jolt finished.

“This has got to be Team Rocket,” Ash realized.

“Yeah this has their slimy hands all over it,” Lexi responded grimly.

“That’s why Pikachu and the others are acting so strangely,” Serena pointed out.

“It’s because of the Pokémon control waves.” Clemont turned towards the three men. “So do you know where they are now?”

“They must be in the power plant’s control room,” Jolt answered.

“You see the control room is right next to the super conductor ring,” Jules added. “And I’m pretty sure they're still there.” 

“So can you tell us how to get to them?” Ask asked impatient.

“The route isn’t complicated,” A. C. clarified as he showed them the route on a map. “But they locked every single door between here and there. But we might be able to open them from the sub control room.”

“You just leave unlocking those doors to us,” Jolt insisted.

“That’s great,” Ash replied. “Thank you.”

Clemont pointed ahead. “So the first door we got through is that one?”

“Then we’ll force it open!” Ash instantly threw a Pokéball to release Hawlucha.

Clemont brought out his Bunnelby, while Serena chose her Pancham. Lexi also threw a Pokéball. “You help them out too Marill.” They all began to instruct them which moves they wanted them to use. “You use Bubble, Marill.”

The combination of those moves knocked the door right off its hinges. “We did it!” they said in unison as they rushed into the hallway.

“Time to rescue those Pokémon,” Ash said as they called back their Pokémon and Lexi even returned her Petilil into its Ball unless it became too dangerous out there. 

Since they had only one way to go they ran through the hallway which took them to another closed door.

“Please stand by,” A. C. said over the intercom. “We’re unlocking the door now. We don’t know what’s happening inside so please be careful.”

“We will,” Ash assured. Lexi could only wish she was half as optimistic as Ash..

“Good luck to you,” Jolt added as the door went open.

Lexi took in a deep breath as they peaked around the corner of the threshold to see inside. When there was no one in close proximity they stepped into the control room and hid behind a collum.

“Pikachu,” Ash shouted quietly when he noticed Pikachu, Dedenne and Luxio a bit further ahead, still in trance.

“They can’t hear you, Ash,” Lexi replied.

“No use. They don’t react to your voice at all,” Clemont clarified.

“You may think you’re hiding but you’re as obvious as your dumbness,” James voice came over the speaker so clearly their cover was blown. They looked around fearfully for them, but couldn’t spy them anywhere. “And it’s game set and match for the team in the drivers seat.”

“We’ve got a mountain of Electric Types and that’s pretty neat,” Meowth added.

“So get used to the taste of defeat,” Jessie finished.

“From this moment forward the Kalos power plant is under our control,” James explained. “Of course that means one thing; we’re controlling Lumiose City as well.”

“And if you try to get in our way we’ll totally turn the city into panic vile,” Jessie threatened amused.

“Get a load of this!” Meowth said.

They got away from the collum as a screen became visible which showed them clips of Lumiose City. “Not that,” Clemont cried as they saw how Team Rocket lowered the city’s electricity supply.

They showed what kind of devastating effects that had on the innocent people and Pokémon. And how cars nearly crashed into another because the traffic lights stopped working. Or how people got stuck in the elevators.

“You can’t hurt the people and Pokémon of Lumiose City,” Lexi snapped. That was her home. She couldn’t imagine the havoc it would cause to the Pokémon at Sycamore lab without any power. It could be dangerous.

“The City’s power?” Ash wondered.

“They shut it all off,” Serena replied upset.

“Now what are we going to do?” Clemont was clueless.

“What can we do?” Bonnie asked desperately.

Lexi bit her cheek as she tried to control her breathing. “We have to think of something to reverse this.”

“Alright. We’ll do as you say.” Ash raised his hands to show that he meant it.

“Good choice. You’re not so dumb.” Meowth grinned.

“With all of Lumiose City being held hostage all you can do is keep being twerps,” James responded gleefully.

“Hey, Ash? What now?” Serena asked quietly.

Ash eyed Clemont. “Clemont. Ready yet?”

“Almost,” Clemont assured.

Lexi had almost forgotten about A. C., Jolt and Jules plan because she had been so wrapped up in what was going on. They had wanted to reverse the current.

_“That’s right,” A. C. said. “Reversing the current will overload the entire system and stop the flow of Pokémon control waves for a short while._

_“It’s designed so we can reverse the current remotely,” Jolt clarified. “Like with the locks.”_

_“But still it’s going to take us a long while to do it,” Jules informed. “Wait until the super conductor energy ring in the central area turns red. That’s the sign it’s ready to be reversed.”_

_“And Clemont when that happens -”_

_Clemont nodded eagerly. “Right. I’ll reverse the current which will overload the system.”_

_“Good,” Jules said. “It’s really the only way.”_

Lexi’s eyes shifted to Clemont who shook his head. She certainly admired Clemont for the role that he was going to take in this whole venture, but she was anxious for the outcome. Team Rocket didn’t care for one moment about the well-being of others, so they would risk whatever it would take.

Some walls behind them went down from which several antenna in the room got exposed. Something was triggering the Pokémon cause they suddenly all turned towards them, with those same dull red eyes. The electricity was practically present in the air around them.

“Alright. I’ve got this.” Ash raised his hand.

“Follow me! Quick!” Since Clemont was most familiar with this place he took them aside where they were out of range from the Pokémon as Pikachu actually hit Ash with a powerful Thunderbolt, which was combined by the other Electric Types.

“That’s not right!” Lexi cried in horror.

“It’s too dangerous! Stop!” Clemont pleaded frightened.

“I can’t let Team Rocket use these Pokémon. No way! There is no way!” Instead of running away Ash proceeded to go forward towards to the Pokémon while he was still being electrocuted and his bravery was certainly admirable. He got closer to Pikachu and knelt in front of it, but Pikachu showed no reaction. “I’m gonna get you out of here and I’m not gonna stop until I do.”

Something triggered the Pokémon as Luxio tackled Ash who landed on his behind.

“Stop it!” Clemont yelled as he rushed forwards and Bonnie, Serena and Lexi all screamed his name in terror for him to come back, but he pressed on.

Luxio was about to use another attack and instead bit into Clemont’s shoulder as it used its Discharge. Lexi could hear Clemont screaming in pain from all the way up there and she was at a loss. What could she possible do to save him from this? She couldn’t stop these Electric Type Pokémon on her own. And Bonnie was tugging on her arm to keep her here with her.

All she could do was shout his name, her voice cracking with her uncontrolled emotions as Clemont knelt down next to Luxio and held onto it. “Oh, Luxio. It’s me,” he pleaded. Lexi wasn’t sure what Team Rocket was trying to proof but Luxio visibly struggled against the control waves in Clemont’s hold. Instead it bit into Clemont’s shoulder again as it the power of its Discharge intensified.

Lexi could only watch as tears silently rolled down her cheek, feeling more useless than she had ever felt before as Clemont agonizing screams became louder.

“Clemont, no!” Bonnie pleaded as she, Lexi and Serena got closer.

“I’ll get you out of there,” Ash insisted.

“Luxio. I’m sorry,” Clemont managed to say as he was still being electrocuted. “It’s painful, isn’t it? It hurts, doesn’t it? I’m here and I won’t quit until your safe and sound.”

“Look the super conductor rings color,” Serena pointed out when it had changed red.

“It turned red just like they said it would,” Bonnie replied.

“It’s time, babe!” Lexi exclaimed.

Clemont used his Aipom Arm to keep steady. “Just hold on! I’ll act as a ground!” They all shouted his name at that decision. “Alright. I want you to keep using Discharge!” This wasn’t how Clemont was supposed to do this. His screams intensified as Luxio increased its power which created a static area all throughout the control room and it took down all the electricity inside the power plant.

Bonnie rushed to pick up Dedenne as soon as the control had been broken. As Pikachu jumped into Ash’s arms. Clemont was disoriented from all the electricity its body had endured so he fell forward onto Luxio who caught him. Clemont scratched Luxio’s chin. “Luxio, I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done.”

Luxio licked the palm of Clemont’s hand who chuckled in relief as Luxio’s body started to glow. Lexi stopped dead in her tracks as the power in the room went back on. Luxio’s body started to reshape and grew larger with Clemont still on top of it.

“Is that what I think it is?” Ash questioned.

“It’s evolving,” Lexi replied in marvel, as she blinked the tears from her eyes.

When the lights stopped Luxray let out a satisfying roar.

“It evolved,” Bonnie grinned.

“Would you look at that,” Lexi muttered.

Clemont climbed from Luxray’s back as it caused electricity to be released all across the control room. “Look at that!” Clemont exclaimed all hyped up. “Luxio evolved and learned how to use Electric Terrain!” The electricity blew up the antenna’s.

Serena checked her Pokédex. “ ** _Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, and the evolved form of Luxio. Using the power to see through walls, Luxray can track down hidden opponents and even locate lost children._** ”

Lexi folded her hands together. “It’s so cool!”

“Good. Now time to make our counter attack.” Clemont spread his arms. “when Electric Terrain is in effect Electric Type attacks get a power boost.”

Ash was only too happy to oblige. “Everybody let’s go!”

All of the Pokémon inside the room used their Electric Type attacks to release one powerful combined move thanks to the Electric Terrain. Team Rocket didn’t stand a single chance as they were blown straight out off the control room and off into the horizon.

Everyone cheered at that victory because they were rid from Team Rocket’s evil schemes for now. When Clemont turned around Lexi’s arms went around his neck in a single flash and he laughed into her ear.

“Clemont, you’re a miracle on your own. Look at everything that you’ve just done! Are you sure you’re okay? You had me so worried.”

“Yeah. I’m fine now, Lexi.” His fingers ran through her hair. “Especially now that you’re here.”

“Cheesy.” She joined in his laughter. “I just want to say that I cannot be prouder of you than I am now.” She felt him kissing the tip of her hair.

“I might proof you wrong next time.”

“You probably will.” She leaned back so that she could kiss for a couple of moments, because she had actually feared that she wouldn’t be able to do that anymore. Lexi then turned her attention to Luxray who nudged his head against her leg. “And of course you too! You’re certainly the coolest of the coolest and I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done.” Luxray closed its eyes as she scratched behind its ears. “I’m truly grateful.”

Afterwards they went outside of the power plant as the sun was about to set.

“I’m truly sorry that some sections of the power plant were destroyed,” Clemont apologized sincerely to the plant workers.

“Don’t be. Not a problem,” Jules assured.

Jolt scratched the back of his head. “Because of you Lumiose City is safe. We’re the ones who should apologize.”

“We’re using the sub system to supply power to the city. Everything should be fine,” A. C. replied.

Lexi exhaled. “That’s a huge relief.”

“That’s great,” Ash responded.

“And I learned something else from you, Ash,” Clemont began.

“I didn’t do anything. We were able to get all of the Pokémon out of there thanks to you.”

“He’s right,” Serena agreed. “You were really amazing.”

“Yup. You were so great,” Bonnie praised.

Clemont scratched the back of his head and chuckled dryly. “Well thank you all. It’s nice to know you feel that way.” He didn’t indulge further but from the way he phrased it Lexi could tell he had a thousand things on his mind and she had a gut feeling what this was about cause he had mentioned it earlier today.

They arranged for a helicopter to get prepared. “I’m on my way to our main office in Lumiose City to brief them on what happened today,” Jolt explained when the engines were running.

Clemont suddenly stepped forwards as he approached the helicopter. “Would it be possible if I came along with you to Lumiose City?”

“Sure. If you want.”

“Clemont, what are you doing?” Ash wondered baffled.

Clemont turned around with Luxray at his side. “I think it’s time I headed back to Lumiose City.”

“Then we’ll go along.”

“No. I’m just not satisfied with where I am right now. I wanna go home and work hard and train before you come to the Lumiose City Gym. By the time you challenge the Lumiose Gym I’ll be ready to give you a Battle that you’d expect from a Gym Leader.”

Ash smiled. “I see. But still I’m not gonna lose no matter what.” Ash and Clemont shook hands.

Clemont then turned to Lexi who had been awfully quiet because she had been mulling this over. “Will you come with me, Lexi?”

Lexi bit her lip for a moment as she gave it a good thought. “I’d love to, but what about Bonnie? I don’t want to leave her.” She placed her hands on the girls shoulders who was doing her best not to cry.

“Serena? Will you look after Bonnie?” Clemont asked instead, which did surprise Lexi.

“You can count on me,” Serena assured, smiling.

“I’m not a little kid. I’ll be fine,” Bonnie responded with a raised voice and Clemont addressed her a generous smile.

“That’s not at all what we’re worried about, Bonbon,” Lexi said as she held open her arms into which Bonnie eagerly stepped into and wrapped her arms around Lexi’s waist.

“I’m gonna miss you.”

“Me too. But it will only be for a short time. We’ll see each other again, okay? Hold onto that.”

“I will, Lexi. I’m gonna call you every night.”

“That might not be possible if you’re camping outside though.” At which the girl chuckled. “Just call us when you can and tell us about everything that we’re missing out on.”

“Definitely.”

Lexi pulled Serena and Ash in for brief hugs before she followed Clemont and Luxray into the helicopter. As it took off Clemont held her hand as they looked down through the open door at their friends.

“I’ll be waiting at the Lumiose Gym!” Clemont called.

“See you soon!” Ash shouted back. “Don’t forget I’m gonna beat you and win my fifth Badge for sure!”

“We’ll see since I’m not gonna lose either!”

“Take care! Can’t wait for our Gym Battle!”

“You all be good!” Lexi waved at them as the helicopter went up to a higher altitude and their friends were nothing but dots in the distance. Lexi squeezed into Clemont’s hand as she kissed his cheek. “You made the right choice today, Clem. It’s exceptionally brave of you. You’re going to be amazing too.”

He flashed her a toothy grin. “As will you, future Professor Lexi.”

With that the helicopter took them to Lumiose City so that Clemont could begin his training.


	63. A Fork in the Road! A Parting of Ways!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out the rating goes up to E! ;)

Lexi hadn’t realized how much she had missed Lumiose City when she was able to see the city’s skyline from the helicopter and all the memories of her childhood instantly came back to her. After all this time this city was still her home and where so many good things in her life had happened. And she was ready to make more with Clemont.

Jolt was only able to bring them to the Lumiose main office of the power plant and apologized sincerely since he couldn’t take them to their final destination. Lexi brushed it off with a smile cause she had the perfect way to travel through the city and Clemont was reluctant as they stood there at the roof of the building as it was around 9 pm in the evening.

“You intend to fly there?” He bit his lip as he gazed up at Noctowl who was ruffling his feathers. “We could just walk.”

Lexi snorted. “And waste the whole night by walking through the city on foot?”

“But, Lexi. I - “

“It went fine the last time, didn’t it, Clemont? Nothing can happen to you up there. Just remember that it’s a much faster way of traveling. We’ll be there in a jiffy.”

He exhaled deeply as he pondered her words. “I’m sure I’m going to regret this, but you’re probably right.”

At that she beamed at him and lay a kiss against his temple. “It will be great. Come on.” Noctowl lowered his shoulder so that Lexi could climb up and she smoothly pulled Clemont up behind her, who instantly folded his arms around her middle and buried his head into his shoulder. “You okay, babe?”

Clemont hummed quietly. “Just go please.”

“Okay. Just hold on.” Lexi petted Noctowl’s shoulder who spread his wings widely before he took off into the air. The night air was slightly chippy at this time of night, but with Clemont pressed against her like that wasn’t a problem. “Clemont, you do have to open your eyes though. The skyline is beautiful from up here.”

He didn’t say anything, but slowly raised his head from her shoulder and had a careful look at the city below them and saw all the lights burning like a blazing fire of lights. “Yeah. It is beautiful.” Clemont didn’t close his eyes again, and actually payed attention to the city which was a huge progress for him considering he still suffered from his fear of heights, the poor thing.

Noctowl eventually landed on the roof of Prism Tower and Clemont was only too eager to get off. Lexi thanked Noctowl gratefully as she withdrew him into his Pokéball to get some rest. “It’s kind of surreal to be here again, isn’t it?” Lexi asked as she took everything in.

Clemont held her hand and smiled endearingly. “It’s definitely a million times better to have you here.” He led them inside the towers elevator which took them to the floor below. When the door went open it hit Lexi how everything was still exactly how Clemont had left it; slightly cluttered. Clembot surely had done its best to tend to it all and keep it clean, but there was still something about this whole place that screamed Clemont.

As they stepped around the corner Clemont’s gaze lingered to the bed that stood behind a divider so that it was separated from his workplace. He gulped loudly. “So it’s just you and me.” He smiled bashfully.

Lexi whirled around to look into his uncertain eyes, placing her hands on his chest. “Does that bother you? I hope that’s not a problem.”

“Well. No. I mean.” He coughed restlessly. “I’ve never been alone with you in a bedroom like this before.”

Her fingers traced a pattern. “We did sleep in the same bed before though.”

He licked his lips and her eyes cautiously followed his tongues movement. “What I mean to say is that we’ve always been surrounded by others and now it’s just you and me.”

“Are you okay with that, Clemont? If not I can just go sleep somewhere else. That’s perfectly fine.”

“No, I want to be here tonight with you. I’m just nervous about it.”

“That I understand. But you have nothing to be nervous for because you decide what you want to sleep or something else.”

There was a certain glint in his eyes. “Something else?”

Lexi chewed her cheek. “I’m just saying that we don’t have to do anything if you’re not ready for it.”

Clemont tensed up at that. He was almost scared to meet her gaze. “D-Do you want to do something else, Lexi?”

She leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “I would be lying if I said that I didn’t. I’ve been wanting to go further with you for years, but _you_ decide.” She pulled back. “So if you just want to cuddle and fall asleep that’s perfectly fine with me.” She smiled reassuringly. “I’m all yours tonight, Clemont.”

He mulled her words over and swallowed thickly. “L-Lexi. I want this too. Only I don’t know what to do and it’s freaking me out. I-I really want to do this with you cause I love you. Also we don’t have any protection with us and we need to be careful.”

He could tell that she hadn’t expected his answer. “I love you too. I assumed you weren’t ready yet, and that’s fine either.” She tenderly stroked his chest. “I’m on birth control so you shouldn’t have to worry about that. I have never done this either so I guess that makes us both inexperienced. But we can try to figure this out together? How does that sound?”

The desire and need for her was plainly visible in his captivating blue eyes as he nodded. “Slow and steady?”

“Exactly. At our own pace.”

“I wish I knew where to start.” He smiled shyly.

Lexi snorted. “I’m certain we can solve that.” She closed the distance between them and captured his mouth with hers. The last thing that she wanted was to rush him and to make him uncomfortable. He needed to enjoy this and cherish this as much as her because this was what they both wanted.

Clemont opened his mouth to greet her tongue with his own as they explored each others mouths. Her hands went around his neck to keep him close as he had them on the dip of her back and pressed her against him. There was a sudden fire and urgency to the kiss which was unfamiliar to her, which drove her to get further.

Because Clemont had pressed their crotches against another she could feel a clothed erection swell against her and Clemont’s breathing intensified. “S-Sorry, Lexi,” he stammered embarrassingly as he used his wrists to cover his erection in his jumpsuit.

Lexi on the other hand gently grabbed his wrists to pull them away. “Clemont, that’s totally fine and a natural reaction to what we’re doing. You’re not freaking me out or anything. I want to keep going. Do you?”

His pupils were blown. “Y-Yes. I want to.”

“Good.” She rewarded him with another kiss because she wanted them to make out for a while so they could prepare themselves for what was about to come next and it seemed to relax Clemont who followed her lead as they made out standing there in the room. During the kissing he bit her lower lip, but she couldn’t be bothered by it. Lexi kicked off her sneakers. “Do you want me to start by taking my own clothes off first?” She smirked devilishly.

Clemont swallowed thickly at her offer, running her fingers through her pink hair. “Would that make it easier?”

“For you probably. I’ll go slow.” His eyes followed her every movement as if Clemont was afraid to miss one second of this. She removed her shirt in one smooth motion which left her in a purple lacy bralette. She felt his hungry gaze on her breasts as he studied them up close.

“Y-you,” he stammered, his voice a mess as he couldn’t even form a full sentence.

Lexi brought her mouth to his ear. “You can take it off for me if you want to.” She kissed under his ear and heard his heart beating frantically inside his chest at her request. As she leaned back their eyes met. “Or I could do it and -”

“I want to, Lex.” He smiled innocently, biting his bottom lip. Slowly his warm hands went behind her back as they struggled to unclasp her bralette. He was a scientist and he understood most things in life, only not how to unclasp a contraption like this.

“I’ll help.” Lexi’s hands joined his as she guided him in the correct movements and undid the clasp. The bralette came loose and ended on the ground with a thud. Her breasts jiggled due to the movements as Clemont intently stared at her perfectly round breasts which were finally revealed and admired them.

“They’re beautiful,” he cracked up, which Lexi thought was endearing. Clemont wasn’t sure what his next step was and Lexi was exceptionally patient with him, bless her. He tenderly moved his hands up to lift them, and weighed them in his hands and loved the feeling of them. Cluelessly he fondled them to get used to them, and Lexi groaned at that which made him panic. “Sorry. Am I hurting you?”

“No, my sweet beautiful inexperienced Clemont. That felt really nice,” she reassured with a laugh. “You can do whatever you please.”

Clemont savored the feeling of her breast in his hand. With her encouragement he latched onto her right breast and as his hand groped and traced her left breast. Lexi threw back her head and moaned. “Jeez. Didn’t see that coming, Clem. You’re great.”

Clemont was trying out new things and exploring new territories so he took his time to appreciate both her breasts, the ones that he had been dreaming about, which he was now sucking on. He felt out of this world.

When he eventually straightened himself her mouth found his to thank him for his ministrations. “You’re a wonder. Do you want me to help you undress?”

“Y-Yeah.” He nodded with a laboured breath which convinced her. He took off his own shoes so that her hands could pull down the zipper of his jumpsuit with care. Underneath it he wore a white tank top with those stripped blue boxers. His erection twitched with interest.

“I don’t understand why you believed that there is nothing appealing about you? I mean look at you. You’re stunning, Clem.” Lexi arms went around his neck as her breasts pressed against his clothed torso.

“I mean compared to you I -”

“Stop it now. I don’t want you to fill your head with this kind of nonsense. Accept that you’re special and beautiful.” Lexi stepped back to undo her own shorts so that she was only wearing her matching purple panties. Clemont’s gaze lingered over her body as if he was trying to memorize every inch of it on the spot. “Do you still want to continue?” She kissed him.

He nodded. “Y-Yeah. My turn.” Clemont first removed his socks as he pulled the white tank top over his head, which left his golden hair a disaster. Now they were both only wearing their underwear. Lexi took the lead by tugging down her own panties which left her stark naked in front of him, and exposed her tight, hairless pussy to him. His eyes went from the top of her head to her feet with precision. “You are the most beautiful creature to grace this planet, Lexi Sycamore.”

She blushed graciously at his compliment and kissed him for moment or two. Clemont knew what he needed to do next and tensed because of it. There was only a small piece of fabric that still covered him from her. With how Lexi’s tongue was swirling with his he quickly pulled down his boxer with one hand which made them equal now.

Lexi hadn’t noticed it at first because she had been occupied, but when she leaned away her jaw slightly dropped when he stood there without any clothes on. She had to admire him for it, knowing how nervous this made him. His cheeks were red as he waited for her judgement. Her eyes lingered down to his well endowed cock, which was erected. Her throat tightened at the sight and butterflies did somersault in her stomach.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Clemont,” she assured him sweetly as she got closer. “You’re perfect, babe.” Her hands went up and down his bare chest to get used to feeling of them under her hands, which he didn’t protest against.

“You still want to do this?” he asked hesitantly.

Lexi nodded eagerly. “Yes. Please. We can take it to the bed.”

Clemont kissed her thoughtfully as they went towards the bed. Without breaking the kiss she lay down on the sheets with him leaning over her. Every inch of her warm, slim body was pressed against his, which set his inside aflame. His cock leaked a trail of precum across her stomach.

Lexi was bold enough to kiss his neck as his raspy breath got heavier. He instead kissed a trail of kisses from her collarbone to her breasts, as he explored her body. He was already acquainted with her lovely breasts, but couldn’t deny them any attention. Lexi’s hand was on his thigh as he sucked on her breasts as if it was his favorite thing to do.

“Oh! Can’t get enough of that, Clem.”

What Clemont hadn’t seen coming was how Lexi clumsily took his erect cock in her hand, which made it twitch. Clemont groaned relentlessly into the skin underneath her breasts. “Lexi!” 

She smiled brazenly as she took in that musky smell. “Sorry. I got a bit over excited there. You good?”

He leaned up to meet her lustful eyes and chuckled dryly. “Yeah. You just surprised me that’s all.” His lips were inches from her. “Was nice.”

She grinned sheepishly, her skin flushed. “I could do it again.” Since she still had his cock in her grasp she slowly started to pump it. The boy’s eyes fell shut as he leaned against her and didn’t interrupt her.

He was aware that Lexi was only just figuring this out, but her touch on his shaft was already enough to respond to her with a horny induced mind and with his hormones in overdrive. How could he not react to the beautiful angel who was offering herself to him like this?

“Lexi. Lexi. Lexi. Lexi,” he panted. “I don’t know how long I’m gonna last. I don’t want to come just yet.”

“That’s fine, Clem.” She sweetly kissed his jaw. “Are you ready to go on?”

His stomach clenched for a tentative second because this was what he had been looking up against, but also what he had been wanting to do with Lexi for years. Lexi’s gentle hands in his hair was all the encouragement he required "Yes. I want to do this.” He kissed her passionately and their heartbeats had somehow synchronized during the last twenty minutes. 

Lexi made herself comfortable on a pillow as she lay back down. Clemont’s hands slid down the lovely curves of her body as they went from her hips to her her thighs and to her knees. He kissed a kneecap as he parted her legs and was rewarded with her wet pussy in front of him, and the scent of it. There were so many things that he wanted to do, but he was a man on a mission. “Lexi, are you absolutely sure?” He adjusted his glasses.

She nodded emphatically. “I am. I love you and we’re figuring this out together, right?”

“I love you too, Lexi.” He leaned closer to kiss her for a moment before he leaned over her. His heart was beating in his throat as he guided his cock to her entrance. For a second their eyes met, but she assured him with a simple nod, which allowed him to slowly push the head of his cock into her wet, warm, hole.

Lexi’s body tensed at the sudden burning invasion and Clemont noticed it. “Clemont, just go.” She blinked the tears from her eyes as he carefully pushed through her barrier, which broke. Clemont went all the way in and stopped so she could get used to the intrusion as he accumulated to her tight tunnel around his cock which was rather dizzying.

Clemont kissed the tears from underneath her eye, sweet and caring. “You okay, Lexi?”

“Yeah,” she assured as she had regained her composure when the aching pain had been replaced with a wave of pleasure and burning a need for him. “You can move.”

“Okay.” He gently pulled himself all the way back so that he could push forwards. Lexi moaned into his neck as she folded her arms around his lean body, feeling every inch of him against hers. Wet strands from his golden hair touched her forehead as he slowly started to move. “You feel so good, Lex.”

His hips had no idea how to properly thrust, but Clemont found a rhythm that worked best for both of them. Lexi threw her head back which granted him access to kiss the pale skin of his girlfriend’s neck and her collarbone as he didn’t lose his rhythm, steady and gentle. Their bodies had became one during their love making.

As he inclined his head Lexi’s mouth was waiting for him. “Arceus, you’re gonna kill me,” she panted against his lips, which made him chuckle breathlessly. Her legs went around his waist what pushed him deeper inside of her.

Since this was their first time and they had so much hyped anticipation build up for this they couldn’t last like this forever, even though they wanted to last longer. Lexi couldn’t ignore that feeling that ebbed through her core and innards as Clemont sped up.

“Lexi. I’m not going to last long, babe.” His thrusts sputtered which told her that was indeed getting close.

“I’m getting close too. Oh!” She planted soft kisses all over his face as her pussy clenched on his cock.

Clemont let out groan as he came and released his cum as it flooded her with with his warm loving, essence. Lexi shuddered against him, her hard nipples pressed against his chest. Neither of them moved for a while as they came over that high that was having sex for the first time, and regained their breaths.

Lexi lay a lazy kiss against his temple. “So that was better than we anticipated, now wasn’t it? We weren’t _so_ bad.”

He grinned sheepishly now that all of his nerves had been replaced with euphoria and bliss. “You’re damn right. Weren’t bad at all. It makes me so thankful that you were my first and that you were willing to do that with me.” He kissed her mouth.

“I can’t thank you enough either, Clemont. I’d still say we could always use more practice though.”

At that he barked out a laugh. “Next time, Lexi.” And the tips of his ears already went red.

“Next time sounds perfect.”

Clemont pulled out his softened cock as he lay down behind her on the bed. With exhaustion washing over them they comfortably nestled against each other as their eyelids became heavy. Lexi still couldn’t quite comprehend that this had actually happened and that she had slept with her favorite person in this world. But when he placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder it reminded her that this was real.

“Good night, Clemont.”

He nuzzled closer. “Good night, my beautiful Lexi.”

And with that they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

They woke up a few hours later and they made love together for the second time that night, much less nervous this time. When they woke up again it was almost dawn. They lay there for some time cuddling and kissing until it was time to get up.

“So how do you feel?” Clemont stroked her cheekbone as he wanted to make sure she didn't obtain any aches last night.

“Kind of sore if I’m being honest, but blissful with you,” Lexi replied, her head on his bare chest. “How about you?”

“About the same. Still cannot believe we’ve done it. Twice.”

“Me neither, babe. It's what I've secretly been desiring for some time so it's pretty surreal that we're united now." She smiled warmly at him which he copied. "So today marks the first day of your training. Have you decided how you’re going to exactly train?”

Clemont bit his cheek. “I’ll probably Battle against Clembot at first to gain more experience.”

“That sounds clever. I think I’m going to let our dad’s know we’re back into town and -”

“Lex, wait. I could really use your assistance here today because you know I value your opinion more than anyone’s. I’d like you to stay here.”

“That’s okay, but what about our dad’s? We promised that we are going to come clear to them when we would make it back to Lumiose City.”

“We are, but not just yet.” His answer puzzled her. “I can guarantee you that if you tell my dad that we’re back he’d instantly demand you’d stay the night for dinner.”

Lexi smirked. “That’s very true. I’m also sure that if we tell my dad he expects me to stay all the nights at the lab which I don’t really wanna do. He’ll probably think I’m too young to spend the night somewhere else.” She scrunched her nose.

“Maybe he’ll see sense when we come clear about our relationship cause I want you to spend the nights here with me too. Is that selfish of me?”

She kissed his nose. “No, it’s not cause I _want_ to be here with you. So I’ll stay here today then if we’ll come clear to our dad’s tomorrow?”

Clemont barked out a laugh. “Deal.”

There wasn’t a lot of food inside the pantries here since no one was eating here these last months, but Clembot had restocked just enough for Clemont to bake them pancakes on the small stove in the handmade kitchen area. Honestly this whole apartment was so disorganized cause it had been Clemont alone for all this time and he just built and created what he needed, and didn’t consider practicability.

They actually ate in the bed which perfectly described how dysfunctional this place was, but it worked for now. “Awh. The pancakes aren’t burned this time. How nice,” Lexi teased with a wink.

Clemont stuck out his tongue to her. “Very funny, babe.”

When they finished their breakfast they got changed and prepared themselves for the day. They went down to the Gym where Clembot was already waiting for them. They brought out all of their Pokémon to feed them which made Lexi realize that they badly needed to stock up on food and berries for both them and their Pokémon. She couldn’t help but smile when Grumpig was sharing its food with Chespin and Petilil, which was a wholesome sight. 

As that was cleaned up Lexi sat down at the stands accompanied by their Pokémon as Clemont went for his first practice Battle against Clembot, which existed of Bunnelby against Magneton. Lexi was closely observing as Luxray rested his head in her lap and she petted its mane in a soothing motion.

“Magneton is unable to Battle so that means you are the winner, sir,” Clembot announced after Bunnelby kicked Magneton on the ground.

“That’s wonderful!” Clemont happily exclaimed as Bunnelby jumped into his arms. “You finally learned it, Bunnelby!” Chespin cheered for them from the stands.

Clembot applauded as it and Magneton came closer. “Congratulations, sir.”

“Are you alright, Magneton?” Magneton responded chipperly. Clemont’s eyes then met Lexi’s who was still sitting at the stands with Luxray snoozing in her lap, which caused his heart to flutter. “So what did _you_ think?”

“You were wonderful. Both of you were.” Lexi looked at Bunnelby and winked who laughed. “I especially liked that new move of yours. Clem, I can already detect a huge difference in your Battling since we left on this journey and you’re still growing now. I have absolute faith in you.”

Clemont scratched the back of his head. “Awh really?”

“Course I do.”

“Your preparations for Battling Ash his Pikachu are proceeding quite smoothly,” Clembot informed.

“True,” Clemont replied. “But the real Ash is more. Uhm... dynamic.” He scratched the side of his head. “I’ve got the image of our Battle in my mind, but... of course! Say Clembot. If I could digitize Ash’s unique Battle style and then input it into you my training would be all the more realistic.”

“A most excellent idea.”

“I’ll make all the prepositions right away. Winning a Badge from this Gym is going to be harder than Ash thinks.” He smiled brazenly. His gaze met Lexi’s who was mostly observant. “Will you also have a Battle with me?”

That was the last thing she expected. “ _Me?_ I’m nowhere near as good as Clembot let alone Ash.”

“Probably so but it’s going to take some time to digitize Ash’s Battling style and input it into Clembot. So I could use all of the Battling experience. You’d be Battling Chespin.”

Lexi turned her head to Chespin who pouted as it jumped into her arms. “Chespin is family though. I don’t want to accidentally hurt it.”

“I don’t think it minds.” Lexi was certain that Clemont had his answers prepared in advance just so he could change her mind.

“I’ve never Battled against you before. Always together, but never against you.”

“I realized that too, but we can change that.”

“Okay. I’ll do it. But don’t expect too much from this.”

There was a spark in his radiant blue eyes. “Don’t worry, Lexi. I already appreciate your cooperation.”

At which she snickered as she got up from the stands without waking up Luxray with Chespin still in her arms. She stepped closer towards Clemont and kissed him for a couple of seconds. “Just this time though.”

He chuckled lightheartedly. “Whatever you want. I owe you.” He pecked her temple as he took Chespin from her.

She was still deciding which Pokémon she could possibly use best against Chespin and all the different Pokémon Types went through her head, and she could feel Clemont’s gaze on her as she considered her options which made him smirk.

There was one of her Pokémon who had the best Type advantage against a full Grass Type. “I’ll be going with Vivillon if that’s alright with you, Clem?”

He pushed back his glasses, looking smug. “I already figured you’d be choosing Vivillon. That’s totally fine.” Clearly he had been thinking about this for some time and had already anticipated her decision, which was rather clever.

Lexi petted Chespin’s head to apologize in advance as she took her place at the other side of the Battlefield, and suddenly felt rather nervous. Sure she had Battled before, but never against Clemont who had a lot more experience than she had, and under these circumstances at the Gym.

“Do you want me to referee, sir?” Clembot offered as he stood at the center of the sideline.

Clemont didn’t remove his eyes from Lexi. “Sure.”

Clembot spread his arms. “This is a one on one Battle between the Gym Leader Clemont and the challenger, Lexi.” Lexi was anything but a challenger, but she kept quiet. “Battle begin!”

Clemont grinned cockily as he blew her a kiss. “The first move is yours, babe.” _Smug bastard._

“Just observe, _babe_.” She empathized the word enough to hear him laugh from all the way on the other side of the field. Lexi had absolutely no idea how to properly start a Battle and he could sense it. “Vivillon, start with Bug Buzz.”

“ _Viiiv!_ ” His calls out loudly which released red sound waves from his body.

Clemont extended his arm. “Dodge it with your Vine Whip, Chespin!” Of course he could. She should’ve expected that from him. Chespin with its small stature was surprisingly fast as it zigzagged across the Battlefield and used its Vine Whip to leap up just as Bug Buzz was about to connect. Before Chespin returned to the ground its vines hit Vivillon's face.

Lexi suddenly got really into this Battle and felt all fired up because Clemont was Battling against her sincerely which stoked her fire. It made her realize that she didn’t want to lose. “React with Gust.”

Vivillon's flapped with his wings at a rapid speed to create enough wind and Chespin could certainly feel the effect of it, and was struggling to not get blown away. _Good._

Only Chespin wasn’t someone who wasn’t going to give up easily, nor was Clemont. “Use your Vine Whip to hop over it and then use Tackle.”

As Chespin tried to move around on his vines against the never ending winds, Lexi countered. “Arial Ace, go!” Vivillon dove down at Chespin and flapped his wings, and he moved so fast that he became a blur until he slammed into Chespin who scuffled back across the field. “You’re amazing, Vivillon! But I’m so sorry, Chespin.”

“Lex, don’t apologize!” Clemont barked out a joyous laugh. “This is a serious Battle.”

Lexi started snickering at his reaction. “I can’t help how I feel, Clem. I care about Chespin, okay.”

“ _Ches!_ ” Chespin stuck out both thumbs at her.

“You’re doing really great, babe,” Clemont assured her sweetly. “But we’re not done yet so pay attention. Pin Missile, Chespin. Go!”

“Neither am I. Stun Spore, Vivillon!” There was a lot of intensity behind Vivillon’s wings as it flapped with them at a rapid pace and an orange mist came from them which Paralyzed Chespin who hadn’t been able to dodge it. Lexi could see Clemont clenching his jaw. “Arial Ace again.”

Vivillon flipped in the air, then became engulfed into streaks of white light as it flew down towards Chespin, as it disappeared for a faint second before making contact.

Chespin scuffled across the field, but was able to get up despite it being Paralyzed and being hit by two Arial Aces in a row. “You’re still ready, Chespin?” Clemont asked and Chespin nodded emphatically which Lexi genuinely admired. “Great. Get closer with Vine Whip and then use Tackle.”

Cause Vivillon was still flying above Chespin it was pretty simple for Chespin to gain height by lurching itself into the air and using Tackle which send Vivillon onto the Battlefield and Lexi yelped.

“Vivillon is unable to Battle,” Clembot announced when Vivillon didn’t move. “That means the winner is the Gym Leader Clemont!”

Lexi rushed towards Vivillon and scooped him in her arms and he responded to her. “You are incredible, Vivillon. Thank you.” She returned Vivillon into his Pokéball and turned around just as Chespin hopped into her arms. “As were you. I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

“ _Pin. Ches. Pin,_ ” Chespin brushed it off.

“I have something for you.” Lexi gestured towards Raichu who grabbed a berry from her bag, floated towards them and handed the Cheri Berry which would help against its paralysis and it gulped it down.

“You had fun, didn’t you?” Clemont asked with a gleeful smile as he approached them.

“I sure did. Halfway through it I got really into it and didn’t want to lose. So thank you for opening my eyes and making me realize how fun Battling really is. Either way I have to offer my congratulations.”

“My pleasure. I could totally tell you were having a blast by how eager you were with your counters which was extraordinary. Had I not know this was your first official Battle I wouldn’t have never guessed.”

Lexi beamed up at him. “You sure know how to flatter someone.”

“Only you.” Clemont cupped her cheeks so that he could kiss her there at the center of the Battlefield after their first Battle against the other, and Lexi was already looking forward to the next one. Chespin nudged his paws in between them which made both of them laugh. “Can’t forget about you, Chespin.”

“ _Pin!_ ” it boasted.

Lexi stayed at the Gym with Clemont the whole day and watched his Gym Battle with a challenger later in the afternoon as she sat there at the stands with their Pokémon cheering him on. He didn’t win, but it didn’t dampen his spirit and he offered some advice to the girl as he rewarded her with the Voltage Badge.

She had only quickly left to run some errands to restock the food and the berries that she needed for now. When she came back they went upstairs to the upper floor where Clemont made dinner for two and Lexi fed all of their Pokémon.

“We really have to reorganize this place to make everything more practical,” Clemont stated as he had to lean over Raichu to reach the other side of the counter.

Lexi smiled. “I was thinking the same thing. It’s kind of dysfunctional as it is now and we should move stuff around to create more space at least for the Pokémon, but also for you and me. Right now it’s all workspace, a stove here, your supplies, a divider and more tools.” 

“Yeah you’re right. It never really bothered me before because it was only me back in the day, but you’re here with me now and we have more Pokémon so this place needs a proper sweeping, furniture and decoration.”

“You’re almost making it sound as if you want me to move in here, Clem.”

He backtracked. “Well. Yeah. In a way I am. Sure I know you and I are only fifteen. I’ve been spending most of my evenings at Prism Tower before we left for this journey and I’d like you to spend that time with me.”

“Listen. You’re not the only one with that desire. I’m certain that when we tell our dad’s tomorrow we can request that to them and ask for their opinion. If they accept we can always renovate here.”

“That sounds perfect, Lexi. I’ve only had you here for one night and I don’t want you to go anywhere else now. Not that I’m claiming you in any way but I simply want to have you here with me and my Pokémon because we all care a great deal about you and your Pokémon. Does that make sense?”

At that Lexi got closer to him and rested her forehead against his. “That makes total sense, Clemont. I want that too.” She quickly pecked his lips. “Are you ever going to finish making us dinner?”

He started laughing, deep and booming. “I’m on it, babe.”

After they had eaten dinner Lexi went to do the dishes so that he could proceed with digitizing Ash’s Battle style at his work area. He was knelt behind Clembot and was typing furiously onto the keypad which controlled Clembot.

“I’ve finished inputting all of Ash’s Battle data,” he stated as he continued with his typing. He looked up at Clembot. “Ready?”

Clemont pressed some controls which spurred Clembot into action. “Cannot compute!” Clembot’s entire body turned red from the error which overloaded its system. Clemont let out a yell as Clembot exploded.

Lexi instantly cracked her head around the corner. “Are you al - oh!” She stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Clemont, Chespin and Bunnelby who were all covered in black soot. “It happened again, didn’t it? You poor things.”

Clemont exhaled in defeat. “I _almost_ had it, Lexi.”

She placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll get it next time, Clemont. Hold onto that.” She eyed Chespin and Bunnelby. “Alright, follow me. I’ll get you two cleaned up.” Chespin and Bunnelby were only too glad to follow.

“What about me though?”

She winked at him. “That was an open invitation.”

Clemont chuckled contently as she walked away and he could give Clembot’s system another go.


	64. Battling With Grace and a Smile!

Lexi dipped her head underwater as small bubbles escaped from her mouth. Her pink hair drifted like a curtain around her face. She stayed underwater until her lungs begged for oxygen and sat back upright in the bathtub. The scent of peach from her bath bomb floated all around her.

The bath was placed in front of the window. Only the window existed of irreversible glass so no one from the outside would be able to see her bathing there, while she could see the whole town and relaxed. She had certainly missed the access to baths during her journey.

“Good morning,” Clemont greeted as he stepped behind the divider with two cups of tea in his hands, wearing only his boxers. He sweetly kissed her mouth as he sat down on the edge of the bath. “I made you some tea.”

“Morning, Clemont. Thank you for that. I could use some tea.” Lexi gladly took the tea from him and took a small sip. “That’s really nice of you.”

“My pleasure.” He smiled brightly. “I cannot remember you leaving the bed last night so I assume you slept well.”

“I slept great and actually just woke to get a bath. Did I wake you up when I poured the water?”

“No, you didn’t.” He put his tea cup down so that he could grab a washcloth to gently clean the skin of her shoulders. Her scarlet eyes were transfixed on his hand. “So you’re going to talk to both our dad’s today?”

“I am. Yeah.” Her throat had tightened. “I plan to arrange that they both will be present there at your family home tonight so that we can finally come clear to them. They deserve to know the truth.”

“That’s true. I’m still incredibly nervous about how they will possibly react if I’m being honest. Especially concerning your dad since the two of you are exceptionally close to another.”

She placed her hand on his wrist. “Don’t be, Clem. I don’t think you have anything to worry about from my dad. He is well aware how important you’ve always been to me, so he’ll understand. You’ll see. Either way we’ll tell them about us together.” She finished her tea and put the empty cup onto the ground. She moved around in the bathtub until her chest was near his face and Clemont could only stare at her breasts. “You and I still have some time before our day starts.”

That made him smirk devilishly. “I have the perfect plan to fill that time, Lexi.”

He kissed her hungrily as he folded his arm around her knees so that he could carry her from the bath and onto the bed. When he slid into her shortly after that Lexi couldn’t have asked for a better way to properly start her day because she was united with him.

When they had regained their composure they got dressed, ate breakfast together and fed their Pokémon.

“Are you going to train with Clembot today?” Lexi asked as she stood on the threshold of the Gym.

“Yeah. That’s my plan. I finished programming Ash’s data into its system late last night,” he clarified, scratching the back of his head.

“Then I wish you good luck. I’m gonna go and run some errands before I come back though, so I’ll be gone for some time.”

“That’s fine. Are you going on Noctowl?”

She shook her head. “Not this time. Walking will do me some good.” Lexi leaned in to bring their mouths together. “I’ll come back straight here, okay?”

“Sure thing, babe. Take care.” Lexi was about to leave when Chespin ran after her and tugged onto her leg. “I think Chespin wants to come with you.” He addressed her a generous smile.

“Is that alright with you, Clem? Don’t you need Chespin for your training?”

“I’m sure I can use Chespin later today.” He looked down at Chespin. “Do you wanna go and help Lexi today?”

Chespin flexed its muscles. “ _Chespin. Ches!_ ”

“And I know that she’ll be in good hands with you. Make sure that you bring her back to me in one piece, alright?”

Chespin nodded three times. “ _Ches! Ches! Pin!_ ” It whirled around as it walked out of the Gym. Lexi energetically waved at Clemont as she followed Chespin outside.

Chespin was almost walking with a bounce in its step. “Chespin, we’re going to the electric hardware store first so you can follow me.”

“ _Pin! Pin! Pin! Pin!”_

It was right at her heels as she led it through the city and Lexi had never really gone anywhere with Chespin before when Clemont wasn’t right with her. So this changed things. Chespin certainly was the last one who minded since it cared a great deal for her if it wanted to come with her, which she appreciated.

The electrical appliance store was located at one of Lumiose’s main streets. The fun fact was that Clemont and his family actually lived above the store so she was certain to find Meyer here. Chespin was the one to run inside the store as Lexi held open the door.

Meyer was inside behind a workbench tooling on a lamp. He frowned when he saw Chespin running passed him because he recognized it. Chespin went to play with Ampharos. “Wait. That’s Clemont’s Chespin.” He whirled around and let out a booming laugh when he caught sight of her. “Lexi! What a wonder to see you here.” He got up and folded his huge arm around her. “Is it me or have you actually gotten prettier since last I saw you?”

That made her chuckle. “Don’t flatter me, Meyer. It’s really good to see you again.”

“Does that mean that my son and daughter are also back in town?”

“Only Clemont. We parted from the others for now because Clemont is convinced that he’s not ready for his upcoming Gym Battle with Ash yet, so he’s training here with Clembot until Ash, Bonnie and Serena get here.”

“Awh. So Bonnie’s not with you.”

“Not for now, but she will be soon. For now it’s just me and Clemont.” She smiled as she let go. “I was actually on my way to ask you and my dad to get together tonight so we can all catch up. Would you be up for that?”

“Count me in, Lexi. I’ll be more than happy to arrange for us to gather here this evening as I’ll make dinner,” Meyer offered humbly. And his suggestion was exactly what Clemont had predicted he’d say, which made her smirk.

“That would be great. Thank you, Meyer. I appreciate that. I’ll leave you to you work for now and ask my dad the same question. I’ll see you tonight then.”

“My pleasure. I’ll see you all tonight.” Meyer plopped back down onto his chair.

“You coming, Chespin?”

“ _Chespin! Ches!_ ” It practically sprinted after her as they left the store together.

“You’re being a great support today, Chespin.” She grinned down at it which only heightened its happiness. “We’re going to the Sycamore laboratory next which is actually where you lived for some time. I’m sure you’ll remember it.”

“ _Pin!_ ”

From the main street the laboratory was only a short walk removed if you were familiar with the route. Lexi noticed how she was basically bouncing up the front steps of the lab. Chespin also ran inside the lab when she held the door for it.

Sophie was the first one to notice their presence when Chespin ran passed her. “Lexi! Wow. I wasn’t expecting to see you enter though.” She smiled.

Lexi briefly hugged her. “It wasn’t the plan though, but back in town for a little while. Where’s my dad?”

“He’s at the living area.”

“Chespin, no! Get here!” Lexi scooped up Chespin from the ground before it could eat the food that belonged to the other Pokémon. “You’ll never learn, do you?”

“ _Ches._ ” It pouted sadly.

“I’ll make you some special food when we get back if you behave. How does that sound?”

At that there was a spark in its eyes. “ _Chespin._ ”

“I’ll go find my dad. Thanks, Sophie.” She waved her farewell as she went down the hallway. The layout of the lab was something that was ingrained inside Lexi’s brains. As she opened the door of the area where all the Pokémon were living she spotted Augustine Sycamore observing a pair of Combee with his back towards her.

She snuck up on him as Chespin chose that moment to jump from her arms so that it could chase after the Azurill’s at the creek. Her dad frowned heavily. “Chespin?” He whirled around in confusion only to see Lexi standing behind him, a gleeful expression on her face. “Are my eyes playing some trick on me or is it really you?”

“Hi, dad. It’s really me.” Lexi was only eager to embrace him and he slightly lifted her from the ground to twirl her around.

“I had no idea that I would be seeing you again so soon. You look amazing and you’re not wearing your glasses. What are you doing at Lumiose City with Clemont’s Chespin no less?” She told him exactly what she had told Meyer and how they had ended up in Lumiose City. “So Clemont is training right now?”

“Yeah. He’s convinced that he’s not good enough to face Ash as a Gym Leader yet which is kind of absurd if you ask me, but you know how insecure he can get. He’s basically training with Clembot or me until Ash and the others get here. We’re not sure how long that’s going to take though.”

“With you as well? I had never envisioned you as someone who’d grow fond of Battling, dear.”

Lexi snickered casually as she leaned back. “I wasn’t at first, but Clemont showed me how fun it could be the other day. I didn’t win though. Still my main passion will always be this; tending after Pokémon and researching them. That’s what I want to be. That hasn’t changed.”

Augustine placed his hands on her shoulders. “And you’ll be a wonderful Pokémon Professor when the time is right.”

“Thanks, dad. Oh I was wondering if you want to go to Meyer’s house this evening cause Clemont and I will also be there. Meyer will be cooking. This way we can all catch up together.”

He addressed her a genuine smile. “I’ll be there, my dear Lexi.”

“Great. I was hoping you’d say that. There’s something else. I’ve caught a Grumpig not too long ago which was bullying and controlling Spoink’s to do its bidding. And I’ve been training it for some time. I was hoping that I could leave it here.”

“That’s not a problem at all. Grumpig is more than welcome to stay here under our care.” He took the Pokéball from Lexi.

“Thank you! I plan to work some more with it in the future and during my stay at Lumiose City. For now I’ve got to dash. I’ll see you tonight.” She kissed his cheek.

“You will. Bye for now, dear.”

Lexi turned around and Chespin came running after her without her telling it to. Like that the two of them exited the laboratory. “Lastly we’re going to the stores to get some food before we go back.”

“ _Pin! Ches!_ ” Chespin agreed as it walked next to her on the pavement.

When they entered the store Chespin grabbed whatever Lexi required from the shelves. What it couldn’t reach from the floor it grabbed with its vines and put it into the cart. “You sure are the greatest shopping assistant anyone could ask for, Chespin.” At which it grinned widely.

They left the store with a few paper bags. Lexi was carrying two of them whilst Chespin carried the lightest one, but his assistance was surely appreciated. From here on out Chespin remembered the way to the Lumiose Gym since Prism Tower was visible from all across the city.

Chespin was walking a bit ahead of her when they reached the square in front of the tower. A boy with dark green hair was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t pay attention to where he was going and walked into Chespin, who stumbled onto the pavement with the berries from the bag scattering across the pavement.

“Chespin, are you okay?” Lexi rushed to it as she put her bags down so she could help it up.

“ _Ches,_ ” it assured her when it found its footing.

“What a relief.” She smiled warmly.

The boy got up as well and instantly started to apologize. “I-I’m so deeply sorry for bumping into your Chespin. I wasn’t looking at my surroundings so I didn’t notice it. I truly hope it’s alright. I’m so sorry.” He bowed continuously as he spoke.

“It’s no problem. Chespin didn’t get hurt,” Lexi assured as she put the berries into the bag and got up. “Were you heading to the Gym?”

He nodded. “Yes. I’m planning to challenge the Lumiose Gym Leader for a Battle.”

“That sounds great. I’m on my way to the Gym too actually so I can take you there.”

His jaw slightly dropped. “Are you by any chance the Lumiose Gym Leader?”

At which she let out a giggle. “No, I’m not. I’m his girlfriend. I didn’t introduce myself to you yet, but my name is Lexi.” She held out her hand.

He shook her hand firmly. “The name is Sawyer. It’s a pleasure.”

She led Sawyer into the Gym through the other door which took them to the Battlefield and saw that Clemont wasn’t there, but only Clembot. “If you wait here for a couple of minutes I’m gonna get the Gym Leader for you.”

“Thanks. I’ll sit over there.” Sawyer sat down at the stand where he doodled into a notebook.

Lexi eyed Chespin who followed her into the elevator which took them to the upper floor. When the doors opened she still didn’t see him as she put the paper bags onto the counter. “Clemont?” she called as she had a look around.

“I’m over here,” he answered. She followed the sound of his voice to the work area where he was tinkering on a new invention. He addressed her a loving smile. “Hey, babe. You’re back already? How did it go?”

“Really good. They both accepted my offer. I’ll tell you more about everything later cause you have a challenger waiting for you downstairs. I told him I was going to get you.”

“That’s great.” Clemont got up and put his tools away so he could quickly clean his hands to remove the oil and wiped them dry with a towel. “Can’t let someone waiting. I’m coming.” He took her hand as they went into the elevator with Chespin to go to the Gym. “Thank you for getting me though.”

“My pleasure. Good luck with your Battle.” Lexi kissed him to let him know how much he meant to her and he believed her. “I’m rooting for you.” She smiled radiantly when she pulled back to adjust his glasses just as the doors opened. “I told you that I was going to get him. Sawyer, so this is the _real_ Gym Leader Clemont.”

“Welcome to the Lumiose Gym,” Clemont greeted as he stepped passed her. “The real Gym Leader?”

“He assumed _I_ was the Gym Leader when I offered to take him inside,” Lexi explained grinning.

He smiled. “That makes sense. Lexi told me that you wanted to challenge me.”

“Yeah. Thank you,” Sawyer replied as he got up. “I don’t have any Gym Badges as of right now, and I’m hoping to change that today.”

“I do accept your challenge, Sawyer.”

Lexi stood at the stands with Raichu, Marill and Petilil as Chespin was dancing on top of Clembot’s head who was the referee. It was a three on three Battle and Lexi was curious to see what Sawyer had in store. He appeared to be quite the worthy and tricky opponent.

In the end Sawyer only had his Treecko left against Clemont’s Luxray, who still had another Pokémon up his sleeve. It was obvious that Treecko was Sawyer’s finest Battler since he had saved it for last.

“Are you alright, Treecko?” he asked when Treecko returned to the ground after a devastating attack. Treecko confirmed that it did.

Chespin was plainly dancing on Clembot’s head to encourage the Battle on. Raichu and Marill were also cheering for Clemont.

Clemont extended his hand. “Luxray, use Wild Charge.”

Luxray created speed by running across the field as its body got covered in electricity. It landed a direct hit against Treecko. And even though Treecko was a Grass Type an Electric Type attack shouldn’t be that effective, but how with how much damage it dealt it left Treecko motionless on the ground. So Lexi smirked.

“Treecko is unable to Battle. So the winner is; the Gym Leader Clemont!” Clembot announced and Chespin cheered ecstaticly.

Sawyer rushed towards Treecko. “Treecko, you were great.” He withdrew it into its Pokéball. He eyed Clemont. “Awesome! You were so good! Gym Leaders are strong!”

Clemont stood next to Luxray. “You were quite good too. But it was when you decided to use your Mega Drain that it left you a big opening for me to make my counter attack.”

Sawyer scribbled the advice into his notebook. “Oh. I’ve got it now. That really helps me a lot. Thank you very much for the tip.”

Lexi came out of the stands and onto the Battlefield, followed by all her Pokémon. “I couldn’t tell you were nervous, Sawyer. You’ll get a Badge soon enough.” She petted Luxray chin as she spoke.

He bowed in gratitude. “Thank you. I’m going to go train really hard.”

Almost as soon as Sawyer left the Gym Lexi threw her arms around Clemont’s neck. “You were incredible. I don’t think I can ever tire of offering you my congratulations.”

His warm breath ghosted against her ear. “And I don’t get tired of hearing you say it. Thank you, Lexi. So can you go into more detail about everything that happened now?”

She smiled contently as she listened to his heart beating against her. “Of course I will.” So she told him exactly what had happened, what his father’s reaction was, what her dad thought, how Chespin helped her out with the groceries up until they met Sawyer who had accidentally knocked Chespin over.

“So everything with our dad’s went exactly how we predicted it would be.” He leaned back to brush a strand from her hair from her face, kissing her temple.

“Yeah thankfully it did. Now we just have to meet them for dinner at your family home tonight.”

“And tell them the truth.” To reassure his own growing nerves he kissed her sweetly. He then looked back at Chespin. “I have to thank you for keeping an eye on Lexi for me. You really helped her out today. Thanks, Chespin.”

It grinned sheepishly. _“Ches! Ches! Pin!_ ”

Since Lexi had promised she would create something nice for Chespin cause it had listened to her, she made it some special treats which it downed in minutes. They all ate lunch together and afterwards they went back to the Gym for some extra training and Lexi ended up having another Battle with him. This time she had used her Noctowl against his Bunnelby, and Clemont had won obviously, but it had taught her a great deal.

It was later in the afternoon that they got ready for tonight dinner and Lexi put on a green dress. Clemont also wore his Lumiose Gym hoodie for the occasion. He let her run her gently fingers through his golden hair until he was satisfied with it. When it was time for them to go Lexi reassured him with a firm hug and a loving kiss against his forehead. “Don’t worry, Clem. We’re doing this together.”

Slowly, he nodded. “Yeah. I’ve got you.” 

It was dusk when they left the Gym together. Clemont didn’t dare to hold her hand in case they’d run into one of their dad’s, so he was rather unnerved. Petilil was inside Lexi’s bag with Raichu and Chespin trailing after them. As they stood in front of the front door of the hardware store Clemont inhaled deeply as Lexi gave him a comforting look before he opened the door and they all stepped inside.

There was no one at the lower floor so they went up the stairs to the second floor where the apartment was. The scent of Meyer’s special freshly baked curry whiffed all around them as they got closer, and Lexi noticed how hungry she was.

“If it isn’t my boy!” Meyer called out when he caught sight of them and was swift with pulling his son in for a bear hug, nearly crushing him with his arms. That was the way that Meyer hugged, always with a bit too much strength. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too, dad,” Clemont replied fondly.

“You’ve really turned in quite the fine young man and your journey isn’t over yet. I’m proud of you.”

“You’re going to make me cry.”

Meyer laughed deeply. “Ha. That’s not my intend, but my emotions are sincere.” He pulled back. “It’s really great to see you and Lexi again.”

Lexi smiled. “Likewise. Although it won’t be long until Bonnie will join us again. Count on that.”

Raichu nodded as she got onto Lexi’s shoulder. “ _Rai. Rai._ ”

“I know. She’ll be here for Clemont’s Battle against Ash.” He eyed his son. “So how are your preparations for your Battle going?”

Clemont scratched the back of his head. “Pretty good. I’ve programmed Ash’s Battle data into Clembot to help me train. Lexi also has been willing to have friendly Battles with me, which puts me to the test. I’ve been accepting every challenger so far.”

“And do you think you’re ready for your upcoming Battle?”

“Almost. I still have some time until they get here to finish preparations. It shouldn’t take them longer than a week until they get here though.”

“Good evening,” a familiar voice greeted. Lexi whirled around just as Augustine Sycamore came up the steps, without wearing his trademark lab coat. “Hope I didn’t arrive too late.”

“Dad!” She couldn’t resist to fold her arms around his waist like she had always done ever since she had been little. It had always reassured her, and made her feel safe. She had always gone to him when she had been scared and by simply folding his arms around her it would’ve faded away cause he made her show that the world wasn’t as terrifying as she believed.

He kissed the tip of her hair. “A sight for sore eyes, dear Lexi.” He got aware of Petilil in her bag, and his eyes widened. “So it hatched into a Petilil, didn’t it?”

Lexi grinned. “Yes. It did. I hadn’t had the chance to thank you for how you and Clemont have been scheming behind my back to arrange all of this, but I’m super grateful.”

Augustine closely observed Petilil who beamed up at him. “I didn’t hesitate for one second when Clemont came with the request so I pulled whatever strings I could to get my hands on this egg, which I can guarantee was quite a hassle to obtain.” He petted Petilil’s head, who shut his eyes. “It looks very healthy. You’re taking excellent care of it. Marvelous.” He then turned his attention to Clemont to pull him in for an embrace. “It’s really wonderful to see you too. Turns out that your plan turned out exceptionally well. Thank you.”

Clemont chuckled shyly. “Likewise, Augustine. I owe you for all the assistance you’ve provided with fulfilling this plan. I couldn’t have made it possible without your help. So I should be thanking you.”

“Let’s just say that we helped each other out,” Augustine replied lightheartedly. His eyes then turned Meyer. “I wasn’t expecting this last minute dinner invitation at your place no less.” He smiled.

“Neither did I. But I made due. It isn’t every day that your children suddenly return from their journey so then you have to celebrate. Who’s hungry?” Lexi instantly raised her hand. “No surprise there.” Which made her snort. “It’s almost ready. You can all sit down.”

As the others gathered around the table Lexi had some food for the Pokémon which she had brought with her, which she put into a couple of bowls. She stayed on the ground for a second as she watched how Chespin and Raichu aided Petilil by handing the food to it, which was just the sweetest thing.

When Lexi sat down next to Clemont their gazes locked and she could notice the hidden emotions in his blue eyes. He was rather quiet about this sensitive topic which had been weighing heavily on him as they all ate Meyer’s homemade curry and talked about other ordinary things. When they had finished dinner Clemont cleared his throat. “T-There is something that I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

That of course rewarded him with the attention from both their dad’s who looked at him. “What is it, Clemont?” Meyer pressed him gently.

He licked his lips as he tried to form the words, but he wasn’t able to get them out of his mouth. Lexi was well aware of his struggle and placed her hand on his wrist as she took over. “So the thing is,” she began and everyone’s eyes were on her. “Obviously you’ve been aware of how close Clemont and I’ve been throughout our lives.” She smiled. “We’ve came to the realization on our journey that the feelings we shared for each other were more than platonic.”

“So we came to terms with our feelings and we’ve been together for at least three months now,” Clemont finished as he grabbed her hand on the table in front of them, which Lexi admired.

There was a very tense silence in the room that seemed to last for minutes until both Meyer and Augustine stared to roar with laughter. “You’ve surely taken your times, kids,” Meyer burst with laughter.

“You owe me fifty bucks, Meyer,” Augustine replied through fits of joyous chuckles, which only increased the volume of Meyer’s laughter.

“What on earth are you blabbering on about?” Lexi arched an eyebrow.

“Augustine and I have been aware of the feelings that the two of you have had for another for ages,” Meyer admitted when his laughter ebbed away.

“You’ve known all this time?” Clemont’s voice went up a few octaves.

“You aren’t exactly subtle with your true emotions for another. It is true that you’ve been best friends your whole life, but we could tell from the way that you truly looked and reacted around each other that there was more to it than that,” Augustine clarified smugly. “So we placed a bet.”

“Exactly. I had been under the impression you would admit your feelings to each other when you’d permanently come back from your journey, while he believed you would get together somewhere along your journeys," Meyer said.

“I actually saw the two of you kissing one early morning at summer camp. So we’ve practically been waiting for you two to come clear to us.”

Lexi let out a breath, and snorted. “Well. I wasn’t counting on this reaction.” Her eyes met Clemont’s. “You clearly weren’t either.”

He shook his head as an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulder as he appeared blissful. “I had been fearful that both of you would be against our relationship, which is why I was too scared to come out. Lexi wanted to. I just wasn’t ready yet. We told the others eventually, all except you.”

“Do you honestly believe I’d make you break all contact with Lexi just because you’re in a relationship with her?” Augustine questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“I wasn’t sure what to believe and I didn’t want to lose her. I just wasn’t convinced I was good enough for her in your eyes.”

Augustine addressed him the warmest smile he could muster. “Listen. Anyone who would make my daughter happy and who puts her needs first is worthy of her.” He actually got up to go to the other side of the table to hug Clemont, who got up as well. “I’ve always believed that.”

“I honestly don’t know what to say. I just wasn’t counting on any of this. I want to give Lexi the world cause I love her.”

“I know and I trust you enough to be with her. So you can finally breathe again, Clemont. I’m glad that it’s you.”

“Lexi is crying,” Meyer pointed out as he got up.

She giggled joyfully. “Cause I’m overwhelmed by my own feelings and how everyone is reacting to this.”

Meyer folded his arms around her, as she was still sitting down. “I always considered you as a part of my own family, and now even more so.” He let out a booming laugh. “You have nothing to fear from me.”

“I surely wasn’t worried about that, Meyer.” His chest vibrated.

When he let go of her he pulled his son in for an embrace, overwhelmed with joy and emotions. Augustine didn’t hesitate to hug Lexi as well, kissing her forehead in an affectionate manner and all the concern she had about this washed away.

Clemont bit his cheek as he eyed both Augustine and his dad. “We’ve been thinking if it would be alright if Lexi could spend the nights with me at the Lumiose Gym.” He had found his inner courage. “We’re only fifteen we’re aware of that, but -

“Listen,” Meyer gently cut him off. “As long as the two of you are careful with what you do and use protection then that puts my mind to ease.” He eyed Augustine. “Yours too, right?”

The Professor nodded. “It certainly does. We can tell that you two are young and are at a stage in your life where there are hormones raging through your bodies and that’s sleeping isn’t all you’re doing there.” He grinned. “And that’s fine. Lexi is more than welcome to stay there for the nights as long as you’re careful.”

“Yeah.” Lexi flashed a generous smile. “We are using protection though.”

Meyer patted his son shoulder. “Then that’s all we need to know about that matter. I just can’t believe my son is turning into a real man.” He pulled him in for another embrace. “Also make sure that you two stop by here for dinner when you can, but let me know upfront so I can cook in advance.”

Clemont chuckled happily. “That’s a deal, dad.”

“Great. I hope you still have some empty place in your stomachs cause I have ice cream.”

“Oh no,” Clemont and Augustine said in unison as they saw Lexi’s scarlet pupils dilate as she got the widest grin possible on her face.

Meyer smirked at her reaction. “Is she still not over her ice cream passion?”

“No. As soon as anyone even mentions it she’s gone.” Clemont chuckled gleefully.

Lexi engulfed Clemont into an embrace from behind, her face close to his. “That’s cause I love ice cream.”

“Yeah. I know, babe. You can go get some. There is plenty.” At the mention of _babe_ , Augustine and Meyer exchanged a hopeful look with each other.

“Yeaaaaaaaay!” Lexi was in the kitchen in a flash with her Pokémon and Chespin behind her.

Augustine shrugged with a smirk. “Some things never change.”

So that’s how they sat there gathered around the table eating ice cream as they chatted about all sorts of things, and everyone appeared to be in a much chipper mood than before.

When Lexi and Clemont did return to Prism Tower he took her hand in his as she held a snoozing Chespin in her arms. With their secret out to the world things could were certainly looking up for them.


	65. Good Friends, Great Training!

“Please close your eyes, Lexi,” Clemont’s voice softly pleaded as he sat in front of her on the bed. There was a certain glimmer in his blue eyes which convinced her so she carefully shut them.

He got closer to her. She felt him gently brushing her hair from her neck. At first she had assumed he was going to kiss the skin there which was something he had grown rather fond of. Instead there was a soft click behind her as there was a light weight that was being added around her neck. His mouth did place a tender kiss underneath her ear.

“Okay. Open your eyes again.”

When she opened them his lovely face was close to hers. Clemont gestured for her to look down which she did and found that he had clasped a necklace around her neck, which explained the sound. The necklace itself was silver in color with a silver pendant shaped like a sun. “Clem, what -”

“Hear me out. Since you lost your glasses you also lost that camera that I had attached to it to help you with your Mega Evolution research. You haven’t really needed it for now, but that will probably change when we get back on the road so I spend hours thinking about how I could possibly replace that camera for you and a necklace was all I could think of. I attached a very small camera in there which you can barely see so you can just wear it as a necklace.”

Lexi blinked tears from her eyes at the sincerity of his gift. “You did that for me? It’s beautiful, Clemont.”

He cupped her cheeks. “Of course I did. It was a simple task to do and your research will surely benefit from this.”

“You are far too sweet for your own good. It must’ve cost you a fortune to get yourself a silver necklace like this.”

Clemont paused. “It used to belong to my mother once. And now don’t you dare start to protest now. My mother is gone and I want you to wear that necklace cause no one else was wearing it anyway, and you mean more to me than anyone. I’ll not accept no for an answer.”

“Then I will not refuse. Thank you so much for doing this for me. I love you.”

“Love you too, Lexi.” He closed the gap between them as he kissed her there on the bed until it was time to get up. “We have to get dressed though cause Bonnie is going to call us any minute now.”

“I kind of don’t want to stop kissing you.” She pouted which made him smirk.

“Another time. I don’t want to scar my little sister for life if we answer the phone like this.” Clemont gestured to the boxers he was wearing.

“Me too though?” Lexi gave him a certain look which earned an amusing chuckle. He had given her one of the Lumiose Gym sweaters to wear and she was practically living in it. She did look rather scrumptious in it with her bare legs if he had to be honest.

“You have to go to work soon, babe. Don’t get distracted.” 

“Okay. I’m on it.”

Lexi went to put on her regular clothes as Clemont followed her example. It had been four days since they had that confrontation with their dad’s and Clemont had basically been shoving furniture around at the apartment to make it more liveable for both of them. They had given it a good sweeping and rearranged everything so that it was more practical and there actually was a room for the kitchen with a table and enough space, a separate bedroom, a bathroom and a workplace where he could tinker on his inventions. He had framed that drawing that she had drawn for him on the wall above his workbench next to an adorable picture they had recently taken of themselves. There was even a picture of them with their friends and Bonnie. It automatically made everything appear more homely here and lived in. He even had added a sofa area next to the window that overlooked the city where she could draw. He had considered everything.

He had just finished putting his sneakers on when the phone rang so they had timed this perfectly. The phone was located at the work area with the intend that Clemont could multitask should he need to. He answered the call and their friends faces became visible on the screen.

“ _Hey, you guys!_ ” Serena greeted warmly.

“ _Hello_.” Ash smiled, with Pikachu on his shoulder.

“ _Big brother!_ ” Bonnie waved enthusiastically. Serena was lifting the girl in her arms so she could see. “ _Hello, Lexi! Wait are you wearing a lab coat?_ ”

“Hi, you all.” Lexi rolled up the sleeves of her coat. “I am indeed, Bonbon. I intend to go to the lab today as I’ve been doing these last couple of days.”

“Hey everyone.” Clemont grinned. “How have you all been? Is Bonnie behaving?”

“ _We’ve been doing pretty good,_ ” Serena admitted, smiling. “ _Bonnie has been an angel and we’re having a blast._ ”

“I miss you all though,” Lexi said.

“ _Our group isn’t really complete without the two of you,_ ” Ash replied truthfully. “ _We’re getting really close to Lumiose City now. So how is your training going?”_

Clemont pushed back his glasses. “I’ve been training every day and Battling every challenger myself. Lexi has also been aiding me with Battling.”

“ _Lexi?_ ” Serena echoed.

“Exactly. She turned out to be quite the Battler who’s keeping me on my toes. She won yesterday in fact.”

“One Battle out of five times.” Lexi snorted.

“Either way you guys look really great. It’s a relief to see you’ve all been doing well.”

Bonnie’s face got exceptionally close to the screen. “ _Are you eating okay? Are you cleaning up after yourself? I hope so. Is the laundry piling up? I hope not._ ”

“Everything is so completely under control. Lexi has been a big help.”

“We’ve been doing most of the cleaning together actually.” Lexi smiled. “So everything is taken care of. We even been renovating the upper apartment and we’re making progress.”

“Yes. I just completed my latest invention,” Clemont rambled on.

“ _Latest invention?_ ” Serena repeated amused.

Clemont let out that deep chuckle as that glint reappeared in his glasses, from which she indicated to take a step backwards. “With it you’ll never have to do household chores again. I call it; my Gothithelle Domestic Engineer.” The Gothithelle device spurred into action behind them. “It automatically detects anything that needs cleaning and polishes it until it has an immaculate luster.”

Lexi chuckled dryly. “Honestly he’s been cleaning for only a couple of days and he’s already tired of it.”

“ _Awesome,_ ” Ash praised.

“You are witnessing the power of science!” Gothithelle appeared behind Clemont and turned its vacuum onto his face as it started sucking with an intense force. Clemont screamed in dismay. “Hey! Stop it! Cut it out!”

As the machine started sputtering Lexi took another step backwards when it exploded and Clemont landed with a thud on the ground and she scooped him up. “You okay, babe?” She rubbed some soot from his face.

“Yeah. I’m good.” He got up with his hair resembling an afro which made Lexi smirk and his glasses were crossed on his face. “I’ll be glad when you get here. It will be a relief too.” He coughed up some smoke as he landed back on the floor.

Lexi shrugged as their friends chuckled uncertainly at this because they had witnessed this before. “He’ll be his old self in a jiffy. I’ve got to go now cause my dad might be waiting for me. Good luck with your travels and I really hope to see you all soon.” The others said their farewells as the phone line got disconnected. Clemont was still on the floor so she helped him back up a second time, patting down his hair. “Is it alright with you if I go?”

Clemont nodded. “Sure. You can’t leave everyone waiting. I’m sorry if I ruined the phone call with my invention.”

“You didn’t, so don’t even think about it. Good luck with your training today. I’ll see you this afternoon cause you and I are having a date night tonight.”

At that there was a spark in his eyes. “Yeah. I’m looking forward to that. Thank you. Have a great day at work today, honey,” he mocked the last word, which made her giggle joyfully as she kissed him chastely. With that she spun around and went into the elevator to go to the roof so that she could fly from there on Noctowl which was the safest and fastest method.

Clemont sat there for a moment until his dizziness wore off before he released his Pokémon from their Pokéball so that they could go the Gym where Clembot was already waiting. With the information that the others were getting closer to Lumiose City that meant his upcoming Gym Battle was drawing closer, which left him with very little time.

To this day he was still uncertain that he could offer Ash the Battle that he would expect from a Gym Leader, even though Lexi had reassured him that he was a million times. Still that meant that he had some training to do until they were here and Clembot was the perfect opponent for him because it resembled Ash’s Battling style the closest.

Clembot Battled against him with his own Pokémon just like he programmed it to do. He chose to do a one on one Battle in case he would get challenged later today and he’d be left without any Pokémon who were in a proper condition. He had to consider his options.

He ended up Battling with Bunnelby against Heliolisk. Ever since he had reprogrammed Clembot’s Battle style he had often been surprised by its sudden decisions which kept him sharp. He couldn’t afford to lose concentration when it would finally be time for his Battle and had to keep his guard up at all times.

Bunnelby had just won the friendly Battle by using Dig when Clemont heard somebody applauding. He tilted his head as he saw a familiar person coming his way. “That was rather marvelous.”

“Augustine,” Clemont greeted unsure, frowning. He hadn’t seen the man since a couple of nights ago and he hardly visited him here. “What brings you here? I thought you were with Lexi.”

“Lexi is at the lab and she’s immensely occupied with some research on Mega Stones if you must know. I was able to excuse myself for a while because I need to talk to you about something, Clemont.” Augustine halted.

“Should I get worried?”

He smiled. “It’s nothing of the sort. I basically came here with the intend to ask your opinion about something important which concerns Lexi. We all know that it is her biggest dream to become a Kalos regional Pokémon Professor.”

“Of course that’s what she has set her sight on ever since was little; to be a Professor with you and to make you proud.”

“I’m already proud of her. I was wondering what your opinion would be if I were to make her an official Pokémon Professor before you leave again and announce her as such to the public?”

Clemont hadn’t seen that coming and blinked. “Lexi would be perfect for that no doubt, but she’ll probably believe that she’s nowhere near ready to become one.”

“I considered that too. But by making her a Professor that doesn’t entail that she’s forced to stay at Sycamore lab. I just want to make her position a bit more secure. Do you think she’d be up for it if we were to arrange a surprise event after you and Ash’s Gym Battle where I’ll announce her to the public as one for certain?”

“I believe she’ll grow to adore that position once the inner shock has worn down and she had time to think about it afterwards. This is who Lexi is and you’re rewarding her with something she’s been seeking for her whole life. You can explain your reasoning during a speech or something, which should change her mind.” A part of him couldn’t believe that he was actually discussing this with his father-in-law, something which meant so much to Lexi. But if he could aid by fulfilling Lexi’s happiness he’d do it.

Augustine pulled him in for an embrace. “You’re right. That makes absolute sense. I’ll go and arrange everything and ask you to not mention a word of this to Lexi or it won’t be a surprise.”

He smiled at him. “You can count on me, Augustine. She won’t find out.”

“Thank you for this great talk, Clemont. I needed the opinion of someone who’s also close to Lexi. I’ll leave you to your training now. Good luck.” Augustine waved on his way out and Clemont was a bit in a daze. He wanted nothing more than to see Lexi as Professor.

He went back to his training and it was around lunch time that the elevator door slid open and hadn’t heard it. Chespin had on the other hand and happily ran towards the person and into their arms.

“Chespin, you’re Battling -” Clemont stopped in the middle of his sentence when he realized who it was. “Lexi! I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.” Her Raichu floated over to his shoulder so he could pet her before she floated onto the ground to play with Bunnelby.

She addressed him a loving smile. “It wasn’t the plan, but I completed the research on Mega Stones earlier than I anticipated so my dad basically ushered me out of the lab and here I am.”

“ _Ches_.” Chespin grinned brightly.

“No wonder Chespin left mid Battle when it saw you.” Clemont approached her to give her a sweet kiss. “So you’re here with me for the rest of the day?” When he saw her he couldn't help but think back to his earlier conversation with Augustine.

“All of us are.” Lexi winked cheekily as she gestured to the combination of all of their Pokémon who were running around the Battlefield in a friendly manner, minus Noctowl and Petilil. “I think it’s lunch time.” They all reacted enthusiastically at her offer. “Yeah that’s what I thought too.”

After lunch Clemont did a little bit more training while Lexi got some sketching done, surrounded by the Pokémon that weren’t participating in the Battle. It was halfway throughout the afternoon when there was a challenger, which Battle Clemont won in the end.

With the Gym closed for the day they went for a hike at a local park with the Pokémon to give all of them some fair exercise. Clemont himself was sitting on the grass with Petilil and playing with it in a innocent way to stimulate it, while Lexi kept an eye on the others with Luxray friendly nudging her legs.

When it was close to dusk it was time for their date so they returned most of their Pokémon and only left Raichu, Marill, Bunnelby and Chespin out of their Pokéballs. Clemont had promised her that he was going to show her off to the city and he was a man of his word.

He held onto her hand all the way to the restaurant. The one that he had chosen was located at one of Lumiose’s main streets. They were talking animatedly as they sat down at the table, with their Pokémon close by on the ground in a chipper mood. And this was exactly how Lexi had envisioned their dates would look like; wholesome.

Their dinner existed of a three-course meal and they were free to choose whatever they desired. The food was satisfying and rich with flavors which was no surprise since it was one of Lumiose’s finest restaurants. Their Pokémon also got enough food to fill their stomachs and Marill was even sharing some of her meal with Chespin.

With their bellies filled Clemont took Lexi’s hand as they left the restaurant and went further into the city’s centre. Like always the Lumiose streets were bustling with people and their Pokémon and the city was just bursting with life and everyone was in an uplifting mood.

“Wait,” Lexi said when her gaze lingered to the sign on a building’s wall. “Are you taking us to an indoor skating rink?”

Clemont smirked. “I recall you mentioning that once that you wanted to go there so I was waiting for the right time to take you there on a date. Is it not good?”

“Not good? It’s really great. I cannot believe you remembered that cause it was years ago.” She gratefully kissed his cheek. “You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.”

He scratched the back of his head. “R-Really?”

“Yeah. You have such a big heart. Thank you for this, babe. It’s going to be fun.” She winked excitedly as she tugged him inside with their Pokémon in tow.

Inside they found the right sized skates for them to rent which they put on. Chespin, Bunnelby, Marill and Raichu were already on the ice chasing each other across the rink. Other than there were only a few other people skating.

Lexi became accustomed to her slightly unbalanced footing rather swiftly as she got used to the feeling of the skates underneath her feet. She twirled around to see Clemont’s knees wobbling as he leaned onto the outer rink. “Clem, are you alright?”

“It’s just that I haven’t skated before, Lexi,” he admitted shyly.

She addressed him a sincere smile. “Neither have I. But it isn’s as terrifying as you might think. Come on I’ll help you.” She gently grabbed his hands in hers so that she could steer and guide him.

He clumsily came loose from the outer rink as he followed her with wobbling legs. He moved across the ice rather slowly.

“See. You’re a miracle.”

“ _Buneeelby_.” Bunnelby smiled up at its trainer who barely moved at all on the ice. As if it was trying to encourage him.

Marill came up behind Clemont and gently nudged him forwards and Bunnelby joined in. Lexi could only watch in wonderment as they helped him with getting accustomed to the slippery ice and the skates.

“ _Marill! Marill! Marill!_ ”

“Would you look at your little assistants.” Lexi grinned as Clemont slowly glided towards her.

“Now it’s not so scary anymore,” he admitted lightheartedly.

“You’ll get the hang of it.”

“Maybe if we teach one our Pokémon Ice Beam we can use that to turn the Gym into our own personal ice rink during the nights.”

Lexi snorted. “Only you would consider that. I believe only Marill is capable of learning Ice Beam though so I’d keep her as a friend if I were you.”

He chuckled as he looked down at Marill. “We’re already friends, aren’t we?”

“ _Marill_!” Marill gave him another nudge against the back of his legs which caused him to bump into Lexi.

“Or not.”

“You poor thing,” Lexi cooed as she her ran fingers through his hair. “Just follow my lead then, Clem.”

And Clemont was more than alright with that as he held onto Lexi who supported him all across the ice rink. Their Pokémon were skating on their bare feet right next to them, which only made this whole experience more of a blast and they were having a great time.

They skated for some time until their Pokémon grew weary which was when they went to get some hot chocolate which was really part of this whole experience, and removed the chills from their skins.

By the time they stepped outside it was around 10 pm and they chose to return to Prism Tower. They went upstairs to the apartment where their Pokémon crashed down on the cushions and sofa’s they had put down for them to create a special sleeping area for them where they wouldn’t be disturbed.

Lexi and Clemont discarded their clothes as they went into the bathtub. She was sitting behind him as she was tenderly massaging the muscles of his neck as he closed his eyes. “I can’t thank you enough for a lovely evening, babe.” She kissed between his shoulder blades.

“I had a really great time, Lexi. I had no idea that skating could be so fun with you and the Pokémon.”

“Right. It’s certainly up for repeat. So have you considered which Pokémon you plan to use against Ash already?”

“I have thought about it for weeks and I have a gut feeling which Pokémon Ash is going to choose, so I’m going to react to that. It’s going to be Bunnelby, Helioptile and Luxray if you want to know.”

“I can tell that you’ve given it some good thought. And that seams like a very reasonable team you’ve come up with. Those will certainly be worthy challengers for Ash. I’m just kind of surprised that you chose Bunnelby since you’re the Leader of an Electric Type Gym though.” She was still kneading his shoulders and her mouth softly sucked on the skin of his neck, not enough to leave a mark but to get a response from him.

His breathing was hitched. “Y-Yeah, I figured you’d ask that. Bunnelby is the first Pokémon I used in a Battle with Ash and it has been training endlessly for another chance. I’m sure Ash wouldn’t mind that Bunnelby isn’t an Electric Type if we can reward him with a Battle worthy of remembering.”

“Oh you will, Clemont. Cause you’ve also been training relentlessly for this and it’s almost here now. You’ll rattle the stars.”

Clemont whirled around the water slightly sloshing over the edge of the bathtub, making her smirk. His mouth was inches removed from hers and she was well aware of the proximity between them, which send shivers down her spine.

“I honestly don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that cause I’m not going anywhere.”

Her hand grabbed his half erected cock by the shaft and started to pump it in earnest. Clemont’s eyes fell shut as she kissed him with an urgency and a need for him.

“Let me reward you, okay? Babe, tell me what you want.”

“Y-You. Want you. Have mercy, but I do.” She was pumping the words straight out of his brain.

“I can arrange that.” His cock had gone fully erect in her hand which left her with a devilish smirk. She was going to be in control tonight. She cleverly pushed him back against the other side of the bathtub so that she could straddle his lap without letting go off him. “Do you trust me, Clemont?”

Clemont nodded with his hormones kicked into overdrive as he noticed that her eyes had darkened with lust for him. “Y-Yeah. I do.”

That teasing smile on her lips was one that set his insides aflame. “Good. Gonna make you feel good.”

“You already are, Lex. You are.” His shoulders were going rigid from his labored breathing.

She stopped pulling onto his cock as she leaned herself over him. There was a gleeful glint in her eyes as she lowered herself onto his lap and took him in, which earned a guttural groan from him when he felt her warm, wet heat all around him. He wanted to react by pushing upward, but she was in charge tonight and he was at her mercy. His beautiful vixen.

Lexi rolled with her hips in a sensual motion which made her breasts bounce up down. Clemont had one hand on her back to urge her on as she set up the pace by bouncing down onto his cock, and he believed he was going to see stars.

One of her hands was in his hair while the other was in his neck. She was close to him that Clemont had access to suck her onto her breast as he fondled the other, which rewarded him with a filthy moan on her end. She had never been in control over him like that.

She was exceptionally observant for his breathing and the way that he reacted to her to which she increased her speed. Clemont couldn’t resist to push forwards into her, which was almost like an instinct. Lexi let out a joyous scream when they set up the pace in unison.

“Sorry,” Clemont managed to say between pants. “You’re in charge, Lex. I’m only reacting to you.”

She smiled gleefully as she grinded down on him. “Don’t. It’s better this way. We’re doing this together. I love feeling you.” Her hips never lost their rhythm as her mouth found his and she licked into him, which made him shudder.

“And I love you.”

They moved together like that in the bathtub as time became irrelevant to both of them. Lexi couldn’t ignore that tingling sensation in her spine which send her over the edge. Clemont was quick to follow her, without removing his mouth from hers with a deep moan as he spilled inside of her.

Lexi leaned her forehead against his and giggled blissfully. “I’d say we’re better at this than at dancing.”

He laughed breathlessly at her reaction. “Maybe that’s because we’ve been practicing this more than dancing.” He brushed a strand of her hair from her lovely face. “Practice makes perfect.”

“Well we made it perfect.”

When they went to bed afterwards neither of them could wipe that grin from their faces.


	66. Confronting the Darkness!

“Clemont, it’s time. Are you ready for this?” Lexi asked as she ran her fingers through his lovely locks in a comforting manner. It was early in the morning as they were standing in the living room area of the apartment, his arm around her middle. Yesterday they had received a phone call from their friends that they would be arriving at Lumiose City the following morning, so they were waiting for them.

He inhaled as he drank in the depths of her scarlet eyes. “Yeah. I believe I’m ready.”

At which a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “You’ve been training nonstop ever since we returned to Lumiose City so it’s only natural that you’re nervous. You just need to have faith in your own and your Pokémon’s abilities. You are going to be amazing out there and I’m going to be rooting for you all the way. Listen whether you win or not that doesn’t change what a phenomenal Battler you are, Clem. You’re a Gym Leader for crying out loud. One who many people look up to, including me. Be proud of yourself and your accomplishments.”

He lay a gentle kiss against her temple. “You’re right. I owe you the world for making me open my eyes to let me see what’s right in front of me and how far I’ve already came as a Gym Leader with my Pokémon. I am ready, Lexi.”

“Then I’m going to wish you the best of luck for your Battle. I have absolute faith in you and I love you unconditionally.” Clemont closed the distance between them by pressing his mouth against hers and sucking onto her bottom lip, which she hadn’t anticipated. “Clemont, no.” She went into a fit of giggles against his lips. “The others are going to be here any second. Compose yourself.”

“Sorry. I can’t resist myself when you’re involved.” He leaned back to see her winking at him. “I love you too, Lex. Thank you for being my rock.”

She beamed. “Thank you for allowing me be your rock.” She intertwined their fingers. “Let’s go.” She had a slight bounce in her step as she tugged him with her into the elevator which took them to the bottom floor. They released Raichu and Chespin from their Pokéball as they went outside accompanied by Clembot.

As they stood there on the steps of Prism Tower Lexi realized how much she had missed their friends and especially Bonnie, and how she had been looking forward to their reunion. She was tapping restlessly with her feet as Raichu floated onto Clemont’s shoulder.

“Are you really that excited, Lexi?” Clemont observed as he folded one arm around her shoulder.

“Yeah. Can’t help myself. I mean Bonnie is family. I can tell you’re just as rejoiced to see her again. In fact you were counting down the days basically which I think is exceptionally sweet.”

“Well she is my little sister and I dote on her just like you do. Ever since Bonnie has been born it has always been the three of us and I’ve been content with that. It’s what makes sense.”

“Clemont! Lexi!” They heard Bonnie call elatedly as they saw the girl running towards them with Serena and Ash. It was almost a surreal experience to see them again after these last two weeks of separation. Chespin and Raichu approached Pikachu halfway and the three of shared a friendly hug.

“I’m back! Yeah!” Bonnie pulled her brother in for a heartfelt embrace.

“And I’m so glad that you’re back,” Clemont assured sincerely.

Bonnie then threw her arms around Lexi who lifted her from the ground. “Hey, Bonbon. I really missed you.”

“Me too, Lexi. Two weeks was far too long.”

“It’s a pleasure to see everyone again,” Clembot greeted.

"Thanks,” Ash replied. “It sure has been a while.”

Lexi carefully put Bonnie onto the ground again so that she could hug Serena. “It’s really good to see you too.”

“Likewise.” Serena grinned. As Lexi pulled back Chespin got onto her shoulder which made her smirk.

“So Bonnie how’s everything been going?” Clemont asked.

The girl giggled. “Awesome. Looks like everything has been going good for you too.” Clemont’s eyes locked with Lexi’s for a moment who winked. “So much has happened since you and Lexi left!”

“Now just calm down. You can tell us about it later, deal?”

“Yeah. We got all the time to discuss this later today,” Lexi assured sweetly.

Bonnie stepped aside and next to Serena, hands on her hips. “You two don’t have to tuck me in anymore when I go to sleep. Serena does it now.” Both her and Serena shared a joyous laugh.

“So what do you say? Ready for me to challenge the Lumiose Gym?” Ash went straight to the point.

Clemont balled his hands into fists. “Yeah! Totally ready!” Which was such a huge change in his demeanor compared to a few days ago.

“Huh? Oh yeah. Look. Braixen come on out.” Serena threw her Pokéball from which her Braixen emerged.

Clemont chuckled delightfully. “Wow! Fennekin evolved into Braixen!”

“Honestly we leave you for two weeks,” Lexi teased, which earned a giggle from Serena. “Would you look at that though! It’s stunning.”

“Fennekin was exceptionally cute of course, but Braixen is beautiful. What do you think, Chespin?”

" _Chespin! Ches,_ ” Chespin agreed from Lexi’s shoulder. Raichu approached Braixen from the back to play with its fluffy tail.

“Yes we’ve been practicing our performance routine,” Serena replied.

“Now that you have Braixen you’ll come up with all sorts of new things,” Clemont said.

“Oh yeah. Check this out.” Ash also threw a Pokéball and Lexi was shocked to see when Goodra came out instead of Sliggoo.

“A Goodra! Wow. How long have we left you guys cause suddenly all your Pokémon are evolving?” Lexi muttered in awe. “I can’t wait to draw this.”

“Your Sliggoo evolved into Goodra?” Clemont questioned in astonishment.

“Uhu,” Ash replied. “It’s a lot stronger. I’m all set for our Battle.”

Lexi snickered as she picked up Raichu. “Yeah I can tell. Why don’t we head inside then?”

They all followed her and Clemont to the inside of the Lumiose Gym. Clembot was going to be the referee. Before Clemont would take his place at the Battlefield Lexi kissed him chastely for good luck because she knew how hard he had been training for this. She then stood at the side of the Battlefield with Serena, Bonnie and some of their Pokémon.

“I hope you’re ready for this cause I know I’m gonna win my fifth Gym Badge!” Ash called out.

“Well I’m not gonna make it easy for you,” Clemont replied all stoked for the match.

“So excited to finally to finally see Ash and Clemont’s Gym Battle,” Serena admitted.

“And Clemont came back early just to make sure he was all set,” Bonnie replied.

“He sure did and he has been training ever since so he’s ready for this,” Lexi confirmed as the anxiety settled in. Honestly she wasn’t going to be upset by any means if Clemont lost because she knew he was going to give it his all. She just wanted him to win, cause he owned her heart, and she wanted to see him happy.

“It’s time to begin this Lumiose City Gym Battle Challenge,” Clembot stated.

“What do you say we get things going?” Clemont taunted playfully.

“You bet ya,” Ash replied eagerly.

That was when the door slid open and Officer Jenny stepped into the Gym. “Officer Jenny?” Clemont asked puzzled as she walked straight passed them.

“You must be Clemont. The Lumiose City Gym Leader,” she assumed. “Is that right?”

He nodded unsure. “Right.”

She pointed towards Clembot. “Then that must be Clembot?”

“Uh. Yes.”

As Officer Jenny approached Clembot Lexi took a few steps forward just in case cause she could sense something was amiss.

“Is there a problem, Officer?” Clemont questioned. “We were just getting an important Battle started.”

“Clembot, look at this.” She held out an arrest warrant in its face. “You’re under arrest.”

Clemont started to scream. “Clembot is under arrest?”

“You can’t just do that without reason,” Lexi chimed in, frowning.

Officer Jenny escorted them to the police station where she put Clembot behind bars and Lexi’s heart broke at the sight.

“What did I do wrong?” it cried in disbelieve. “I assure you I’m completely innocent, sir and mam.”

“I know, Clembot,” Clemont replied. “It must be some kind of a mistake. Don’t worry. I promise I prove your innocence no matter what it takes.”

“Count on that, Clembot. Cause we care,” Lexi assured.

Bonnie put her hand on Clembot’s hand. “Just try to relax while we sort this whole thing out.”

“Alright. I’ll try,” Clembot replied rather solemn.

They went into the other room where Officer Jenny explained to them why she had arrested Clembot by showing them clips. “Strange things have been happening in Lumiose City lately. First there’s the sign on a three star hotel. Somebody stole one of its stars. Next there is the incident where all the mannequins in display at a high end boutique were found hanging upside down and wearing bathing suits.”

“No doubt there’s been some weird stuff going on, but what has Clembot have to do with this?” Ash questioned.

“Look at these.” Officer Jenny flicked the screen. “There are surveillance videos.” She showed different footage where a robot that resembled Clembot was indeed behind these occurrences. “It is proof positive.” It didn’t look good for Clembot if that was the case.

“Would you mind zooming in a little bit closer?” Clemont suggested which she did. He pointed towards the screen when the back of the robot’s head was visible. “See that! I know Clembot has a dent on the top of its head, but this robot doesn’t have one!”

“That is true,” Lexi agreed when she spotted it. “It couldn’t have just magically disappeared.”

“I’m afraid this video doesn’t prove that,” Officer Jenny responded.

“So you’re saying it’s definitely Clembot?” Serena guessed.

“Officer Jenny. Wait,” Clemont pleaded. “I can vouch for Clembot’s innocence because I’ve been with Clembot constantly.”

“Yeah it hasn’t left our sides since we came back,” Lexi replied.

“Alibi's provided by friends aren’t reliable,” Officer Jenny clarified. “And with all the evidence I have I’ll have to make an arrest.”

Ash placed his hand on Clemont’s shoulder which surprised him. “So all we have to do is prove that Clembot is innocent, right?”

Clemont nodded. “Right.”

They went outside if the police station to put together a plan. “Son!” Meyer instantly said. “Lexi!”

“Dad?” Clemont questioned dumbfounded.

“Daddy!” Bonnie happily jumped into Meyer’s arms.

“It’s my sweet Bonnie,” Meyer replied. “Welcome home. It’s good to see all of you.”

“It’s nice to see you,” Ash assured.

“So they’ve arrested Clembot.”

“Clembot did nothing wrong,” Clemont made clear, his voice raised.

“We intend to prove its innocence,” Lexi responded.

Meyer nodded. “Right. I know that.”

“Guys!” They heard a familiar voice call which made them look around only to see Alexa coming their way. On their way to a local park they told her exactly what Officer Jenny had showed them. “Videos?”

“Yes,” Clemont answered. “They’re of the three star hotel and a high end boutique incidents. They were caught by security camera’s and both videos show a robot who looks just like Clembot.”

“But it’s not Clembot,” Bonnie said.

Lexi bit her cheek. “There has to be an explanation for this.”

Alexa nodded. “Of course I know that so I’ve been looking into those incidents on my own. During my research I discovered the man in the Blaziken Mask is involved.”

“Blaziken Mask? No way,” Ash uttered baffled.

“It seems he’s trying to get to the bottom of this as well.”

Meyer started to chuckle nervously, his hand on the back of his head as he was seated on a bench. “You’re not serious are you? You’re saying Blaziken Mask is real.” From the way that he referred to the man Lexi assumed that he must’ve had an encounter with him.

“Yeah. And he’s always with his Mega Blaziken.”

“Uh Mega Blaziken? Well... that’s new on me.”

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “Are you alright? You’re looking skittish.”

“I’m not skittish, Lexi. I just don’t think it’s plausible.”

“Blaziken Mask has helped us before,” Ash reminded them.

“That Blaziken Mask just might have some kind of lead,” Alexa mentioned and Meyer’s face clenched.

“Those videos are all we have. At least for now,” Clemont said sadly. “All I can think of it was made to look just like Clembot.”

“But they need blueprints. They wouldn’t be able to make Clembot without them, right?” Clemont nodded. “So tell me where are the blueprints?”

“I filed them up in Prism Tower. They’re saved on the computer there.”

“Then I suggest you go there right now and see if you can find any leads.”

“Right.” His eyes went to Lexi “You too?”

“Course.” Lexi smiled assuringly

“Meanwhile I’ll see what I can find out,” Alexa said.

“That would be great,” Clemont replied.

“We’re gonna prove Clembot had nothing to do with it,” Ash assured.

“For sure,” Serena agreed.

Bonnie raised her arms. “Alright.” They all went inside Prism Tower where Clemont and Lexi took them to the upper floor. Bonnie gasped when she took in the state of the apartment. “Everything looks different! What have you all been doing?”

“We’ve renovated it all to make it more practical since this is where we’re spending most of our time,” Lexi explained smugly.

“We basically created separate rooms for everything to make it easier to access,” Clemont clarified. “Now I at least know where I can find everything.”

Bonnie grinned. “It looks nice and like a home. I love it!”

They went to the work area where the computer stood so that Clemont could have a thorough look. Lexi had her hands on his shoulders as he searched the hard-drive. He let out a scream when he realized something.

“What’s up?” Ash pressed.

“I’ve uncovered concrete evidence that this computer has been hacked,” Clemont answered, suddenly lit with rage.

“What? Is that possible?” Lexi didn’t like it one bit that someone could had access to their computer.

“What about the blueprints?” Ash wondered.

Clemont pressed a couple of buttons as several windows appeared on the screen. “It appears somebody located and copied all of them.”

“Then that means that Alexa was right all along,” Serena figured.

“Now hold on just a sec,” Clemont pressed more buttons with lighting speed and Lexi actually had no idea what he was doing exactly. “If I can trace the computer that hacked into this one in the first place.”

“You can do that?” Ash asked doubtfully.

“ _He_ can,” Lexi replied hopeful.

Clemont pressed a final key as another window popped open. “Apparently this shows the hackers were working on something from Lumiose university on the robotics department server.” More windows popped open. “Aha! Clembot’s blueprints! This proves they stole them from there. They even stole Clembot’s operating system. Ah!” The face of this other Clembot became clear. “That’s it! The robot in the videos! It looks exactly like Clembot!” The main difference was the darker color.

Lexi clenched her jaw. “It makes me sick to my stomach that were vile people out there who would steal your invention that you have every right to be proud of. I don’t believe they intent to use it for anything good.”

“Clembot’s got an evil twin,” Ash stated.

“And that means that Clembot is bad,” Bonnie said.

Clemont pressed another key when it showed a sort of floor plan. “It says electronic storage. Look at that! It’s the Lumiose museum.”

“Lumiose museum?”

“Maybe they’re gonna hit it next,” Ash thought of.

Lexi took a deep breath. “You’re probably right since they used this Clembot to strike before.”

“That’s a distinct possibility,” Clemont agreed. “Let’s make a copy and give it to Officer Jenny.” He plugged the USB cable from his backpack into the computer. “Huh?” He placed his hand underneath his chin as he mulled it over by staring at the screen. “It says Belmondo. Is that a name?” His eyes went up to Lexi. “Have you heard it before?”

She shook her head. “No, it doesn’t sound familiar to me.” She gently squeezed into his shoulder. “We can prove Clembot’s innocence now. It will be alright.” He smiled faintly in return, his mind focused on who would be deluded enough to steal his most successful invention from him by dragging its image through the mud.

They were quick to return to the police station where Clemont showed her exactly what he had discovered concerning the blueprints. “It looks exactly like Clembot,” Officer Jenny observed. “We gave the surveillance footage a closer look. There was no dent on its head.”

“Because it isn’t Clembot,” Clemont insisted. “I tried to tell you.”

“Someone wants to use Clembot as a scapegoat,” Lexi responded, her arms crossed.

Ash pointed at the computer screen. “You see, Officer Jenny. That robot is the one who did all that horrible stuff.”

“That possibility can’t be ruled out. So tell me, Clemont. Where exactly did you get a hold of this data?” Officer Jenny questioned.

“I discovered someone hacked into the Prism Tower computer and stole Clembot’s blueprints,” Clemont explained. “Kept tracing it further and further back until I found the keyword; belmondo.”

“Doctor Belmando?”

“Is that name familiar?” Serena wondered.

Officer Jenny nodded. “Of course. He’s a robotic researcher and he stole blueprints from the Prism Tower computer? I’ll investigate.”

Clemont stepped passed her to type on the computers keyboard until something appeared on the screen. “One more thing. Please have a look at this. These are the floor plans for an electronics warehouse.”

“Oh no. Another incident just occurred there!” At which everyone gasped in shock.

“What happened?”

Officer Jenny showed the footage from the warehouse where the storage had been badly burned and damaged. “Those electronic were burnt to a crisp.”

“That’s awful.”

Lexi suddenly felt nauseous at that sight. “I can’t believe they’re trying to frame Clembot for this.”

“This situation is only getting worse,” Officer Jenny said.

“Ah, that’s right. He had Lumiose museum files too,” Clemont pointed out frantically.

“Lumiose museum? If they’re going to strike again it’s possible that they’ll target the museum next.”

“Right so that proves Clembot is innocent. Please release Clembot.” Officer Jenny considered it, so Clemont raised his voice. “Officer please. The only one who can stop fake Clembot is Clembot and you know it.” Lexi was kind of taken aback by the seriousness of his voice because there was so much at stake for Clembot here.

“Alright. I will.”

Lexi smiled gratefully. “You will not regret that.”

She took them the cells where she opened the cell door for them. Clembot scratched the back of its head. “Sorry for the trouble I caused.”

“Okay, you’re free to go,” Officer Jenny said.

“I’m so happy!” Bonnie exclaimed cheerfully.

“It such a relief to see you out of here, Clembot,” Lexi replied.

Clemont approached Clembot, balling his hands into fists. “Clembot, please we need your help right away.”

“Sir,” it responded, urging him on.

“The real criminal needs to be caught now!” From the way that Clemont spoke Lexi could sense how dire this was to him, since Clembot was his prized invention and a friend. That someone was wronging Clembot in this way drove Clemont to do whatever it took to interfere.

“I’m happy to help.”

“Alright! It’s all for one!” Ash said and they all raised their arms which indicated that they were doing this together; clearing Clembot’s name and stopping this doctor Belmondo.

By the time they made it to the Lumiose museum the sun was about to set and they were ready to put their plan into motion.

“I’ve already notified the museum officials,” Officer Jenny informed. “The most important thing to remember is you must stay hidden and quiet. We’ll strike when they’re caught in the act. Let me know if anything comes up.”

“We will,” they all replied in unison.

Night arrived shortly after which left them all alone at the museum grounds. They had split up into groups so that they could stake out more places. Lexi was actually with Bonnie and Clemont. The girl was a bit further ahead when Lexi grabbed Clemont’s wrist. “How are you holding on, Clem? The truth please.”

He was silent for a moment. “I just resent that someone is willing to do this to Clembot, the robot that I invented and who has been an tremendous support to me. Makes me mad. People like that -”

“We’ll get them,” she gently cut him off. “I can tell that you’re all tensed up and determined to get your hands on whoever is responsible for shaming Clembot cause someone like that must be a monster. Just don’t forget to breathe from time to time. Cause in the end you’re the scientist who is brilliant enough to create Clembot in the first place which makes it unique and you special.”

“I’ll try, Lexi.” He softly kissed her for a couple of seconds which recharged his very soul and cleared his mind.

“I believe in you and know that you’re capable to achieve whatever you set your mind to. Remember that.”

He was about to say something else when Ash blurted something out which earned their attention. “Look up there!” They broke apart and stayed in hiding so their cover wouldn’t get blown, but they could see this Dark Clembot sneaking across the roof, and Lexi’s throat tightened cause from his angle it truly resembled Clembot.

As it was about to smash one of the windows to break in the real Clembot leaped up and gave it thorough kick so it couldn’t break anything which sent both of them onto the ground of the courtyard with a crash.

“So you’re Belmondo!” Ash stated as they all came out of hiding when they saw the shady doctor in his lab coat.

There was just something about the man’s appearance which unnerved her. “You’re that filthy weasel.”

“Who are you?” Belmondo demanded to know.

Clembot got up and gestured towards the Dark Clembot. “This monster was trying to sneak inside the Lumiose museum.”

“Just what are you planning to do with _that_ fake Clembot?” Clemont’s voice was filled with venom.

That rat had the audacity to chuckle. “To frame your robot as a common criminal simple as that.” Clemont shook with rage. 

“I’ll go and get Officer Jenny right now,” Serena turned around and ran away.

“Okay,” Bonnie said.

“Good idea,” Lexi replied.

“Mark my words,” Belmondo went on. “I make the very best robots the world has ever seen. From the moment I saw your Clembot I knew it wasn’t complete. And that’s when I realized what needed to be done. So I did it. My dark Clembot is robot perfection! The greatest robot that has ever been created.”

“You couldn’t be more wrong,” Clemont sneered sincerely. “My Clembot is a masterpiece of robotic design.”

That weasel only laughed menacingly in amusement at all of this. “Think what you want but there’s no doubt you’ve ruined my ambition to frame your robot. And have Dark Clembot be the hero who catches them and save the day! So now we must Battle to find out which robot is the best. Let’s see which robot is truly the greatest.”

Clemont had no control over control over his body as rage coursed through him. “You used the magnificent power of science to fulfill your own selfish ambitions! I’ll take you on!”

“Clem, are you sure?” Lexi tugged onto his sleeve. “You don’t know what he’s plotting. I don’t trust a single word out of that idiots mouth.”

He was still shaking with uncontrolled anger. “Someone has to stop him, Lexi. Or he’ll get away with this.”

She addressed him a generous smile. “Then get him. If someone has to ability to crush his plan it’s you cause your clever mind created Clembot. Kick his ass.”

He nodded as he raised his arm. “Just stay back please. I’ll handle this.” Lexi said nothing else as she went to stand next to Bonnie.

Belmondo chuckled darkly. “Look what we have here? Pokémon Battle.”

“Magneton, go!” Dark Clembot shot a Pokéball from its arm where Magneton was released from.

“Alright then! Clembot I’m counting on you!” Clemont encouraged.

“Understood, sir. Heliolisk, come out.” Clembot fired the Pokéball in a similar manner which started the Battle.

“Thundershock, let’s go!” Dark Clembot started. Magneton floated upwards to get a better angle.

“Heliolisk, dodge!” Clembot had timed that evasion perfectly.

“Use Electroball!”

“Now use Dragon Tail for your counter attack!” With its tail it deflected the Electroball and sent it back with a intense swing. Lexi felt herself clench up because she couldn’t stand it if that filthy snake would actually win.

“Magneton, Tackle!” Magneton’s Tackle went straight through the Electroball which dealt with that. Magneton dove through the cloud which let it unintentionally crash into Heliolisk.

When Heliolisk landed on the ground Clembot was the first to rush forwards. “Heliolisk!” Heliolisk was struggling to get up.

“Doctor Belmondo and Dark Clembot!” Officer Jenny exclaimed as she ran towards them. “You two are coming with me! I have a few questions.”

Belmondo merely laughed, unaffected. “Do it, Magneton!” Dark Clembot instructed and forced its Pokémon to keep Battling while it was in no condition to do so. “Use Flash Cannon!”

“Dodge it and use Parabolic Charge!” Clembot countered. Heliolisk had fantastic jumping abilities.

“Use Tackle, Magneton!” Magneton pushed itself through the Parabolic Charge and into Heliolisk, and once again onto the ground.

“Heliolisk! No!” Clembot cried in concern, which wasn’t necessary since Heliolisk was able to recharge itself with its attack.

“You’re slow, Magneton,” Dark Clembot scolded. “Pick up the pace.”

“Alright this Battle is over!” Clemont exclaimed.

“Over?” Belmondo cried in disbelief.

“You’ve already lost! Your robot couldn’t care less about the condition of your Pokémon one bit! All it cares about is winning! My Clembot always Battles alongside my Pokémon!”

Belmondo threw back his head to let out a scattering laugh. “No what a fool! The only thing that matters in Battle is getting the win. That’s how I programmed Dark Clembot and that’s what makes it the most powerful robot of all.”

“Wrong, Belmondo,” Clemont firmly responded. Lexi’s heart jolted at his words as she watched him. She had no courage to speak out herself and was impressed that Clemont had tons of it, all to prove Clembot’s worth. “The robot who is best at Pokémon Battling cares about Pokémon above all else. And that definition describes my Clembot to a T.”

“He’s right,” Ash agreed. “You lost, Belmondo. Just give it up already.”

Both Clembot and Dark Clemont started to struggle as if something was controlling their bodies. “Hey, Clembot? What’s wrong with you?” Clemont asked frantically.

“Can you move?” Lexi questioned as she rushed forwards. She received no response from neither of them as they were being pulled onto the bottom of Team Rocket’s balloon due to a magnetic force. “I certainly didn’t miss you buffoons for one second!” she shouted when they completed their motto.

Jessie giggled gleefully. “We attracted technically advanced robots and repel twerps.”

“Team Rocket again!” Serena pointed out.

“At Team Rocket naturally naughty behavior is a way of life,” James responded.

“And with this magnet we can grab both of those metal heads at once.” Meowth cackled.

Out of nowhere there was a powerful Flamethrower that engulfed Team Rocket in flames. From the top of the museum stood no one other than Blaziken Mask accompanied by his Blaziken.

“It’s Blaziken Mask,” Ash stated.

“And Mega Blaziken,” Clemont added in awe.

“What are the chances of that?” Lexi uttered in amazement, as a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

“Ash!” Alexa ran towards them to see Blaziken Mask.

“I won’t let you cause any trouble for this city,” Blaziken Mask threatened. Blaziken slid down the roof like a stealthy ninja. “Use Flair Blitz.” It leaped up as its whole body set aflame so that it could charge through the magnet that was holding the robots. Both landed safely on the ground. “Use Blaze Kick now!” Blaziken was able to kick holes into the balloon which let the air out and caused it to explode, sending Team Rocket along with them. Blaziken landed with a graceful landing next to Blaziken Mask. “Sorry to interrupt your activities. Resume, Clemont.” Blaziken changed back to its regular self.

Clemont rushed towards Clembot. “Good job, Clembot. Get a good rest. You deserve it after all. You too, Heliolisk.” He withdrew it into its Pokéball.

“You leave me with no choice,” Belmondo sneered as he returned his Magneton and replaced it with his Magnezone.

“Out of the way,” Officer Jenny stepped forwards.

Clemont extended his arm. “Please I want to handle this!”

“But wait.”

“He’ll be just fine,” Ash assured. “Clemont knows what to do.”

“Clemont is the perfect person for this. Trust him.” Lexi smiled. Honestly his newly restored courage never ceased to amaze her. He had surely gained a lot more confidence since they started this journey and it burned as fire in his eyes. Lexi had nothing but respect, love and admiration for him.

“Alright, Luxray! Let’s go!” Clemont threw a Pokéball to let Luxray come out.

“Magnezone, Zap Cannon!” Belmondo instructed.

“Quick Luxray dodge it! Go!” Luxray jumped up at the precise moment. “Use Wild Charge!” Lexi covered her mouth with her hands as Luxray gained more speed and forcefully crashed into Magnezone.

“What do you think you’re doing? Hurry and get up! Electroball!” Surprisingly enough Magnezone was able to get up and fire the attack.

“Now, Luxray hit that back with Swift.” There was intensity behind Clemont’s instructions, but there was also the faith that he had in his Pokémon. Luxray swung it back effortlessly.

“Hit that back with Tackle and do it right now!” Belmondo practically forced Magnezone to meet the attack dead on.

“Not again,” Ash cried.

“Luxray dodge it and use Swift!” Luxray jumped up to reach a better angle as its Swift landed directly onto Magnezone’s head who was unable to continue with Battling. “I know your style. I learned it from watching dark Clembot Battle. That’s how I predicted your moves. From now on I suggest you treat your robot and Pokémon with more respect.”

“I knew you could beat them!” Ash exclaimed joyfully.

“What a cool big brother,” Bonnie praised proudly as Clemont chuckled shyly.

Lexi’s arms were around his neck in a flash which caught him of guard. “You promised me not too long ago that you’d might proof me wrong by making me prouder than I already am of you. What you just did and the courage you displayed to get back at that weasel just proved that for me. I’m honestly in awe of you, Clem. I’m at a loss for words.”

“You’re the only one whose pride I value the most,” he replied quietly so only she heard him. “Do you want me to make that promise again?” His chest vibrated with laughter and relief.

“Never stop making it because you’ll just continue making me proud by every little thing that you do. Keep that in mind please.”

“I will, babe. Thank you.” Clemont slowly leaned back and took her hand and kissed the back of it, and she caught that radiant spark in his eyes. And how could she not be head over heels with someone as sincere and caring as he was? She surely was the luckiest person alive to have him in her life.

“Doctor Belmondo, you’re under arrest.” Officer Jenny took Belmondo away.

“Ash! Clemont!” Blaziken Mask called out which made them look up. Lexi wondered how on earth he knew their names since they never properly interacted with the man. “You two are going to have a Gym Battle, aren’t you?”

“Hey? How did you know about that?” Ash wanted to know.

“I know everything that goes on in this city. Good luck to both of you!” With that he and his Blaziken ran away across the rooftops until they were out of sight. Alexa tried to chase after them.

Since it was already late they were all to spend the night at Clemont and Bonnie’s family home. It was already late in the evening as the others had already gone to bed that Lexi was glancing through the open window at the full moon. Everyone had their own separate mattress on the floor where they could sleep on and this was one of the first nights she hadn’t been able to share the same bed as Clemont since they had returned to Lumiose City, and it had left her restless.

She had decided to get some drawing done because she didn’t want to wake up Clemont with the request for her to go flying cause everyone was _right_ there. So that’s how she sat down at a chair with Raichu snoozing on her lap as she sketched Ash’s Goodra.

When she heard something on the roof which sounded like footsteps she grew alarmed and her body was suddenly riffled with adrenaline. There was no way that anybody should be walking at this time of night. In her Lumiose Gym sweater and her black sweatpants she chose to check it out.

Raichu was woken up and hung onto her shoulder as she stepped onto the windowsill to heave herself onto the roof. She pushed herself upwards until she was standing straight when something bumped into her which made her lose her balance and she slipped backwards.

“Grab Lexi, Blaziken!” a voice instructed firmly.

She had no time to process what was transpiring when a beige hand grabbed onto her waist and lifted her back onto the roof and she regained her footing. Her heart was beating loudly inside her throat as she was panting heavily. She dared to look up to see that it was Blaziken who had saved her life. Raichu muttered a thanks.

“We didn’t see you there and accidentally bumped into you. Did you hurt yourself?” Blaziken Mask asked with concern in his voice. From up close there was something strangely familiar about the man’s brown eyes that she couldn’t quite place.

“N-No. I’m okay,” Lexi assured, focusing on her breathing. “Thank you, Blaziken.” She smiled faintly at Blaziken who released its grip on her.

“Why are you on the roof? It’s late... You should be asleep.”

“Cause I heard footsteps and I didn’t know that it was you.” She arched an eyebrow. “I was feeling too restless to sleep anyway.” She narrowed her eyes. “I should also thank you two for how you stopped Team Rocket for us. That was incredibly kind.”

Blaziken Mask smiled down at her. “Don’t mention it. Go back inside, Lexi.”

She was about to dwell further about how he knew her name when they heard something. They turned their heads only to see that Clemont had climbed onto the roof by himself in his nightgown which fluttered in the wind as he got aware of their presence. “Lexi _and_ Blaziken Mask?” Raichu greeted him by getting onto his shoulder and he scratched her chin without looking away from them.

“Clemont,” Blaziken Mask stated, slightly unsettled as if he was the last person he hoped to run into here. “Why are you here? You two should head back inside.” He kept a steady distance from Clemont.

“I noticed that Lexi climbed out through the window so I got concerned for her.”

“Honestly Lexi is only out of your sight for a minute and you immediately panic,” Blaziken Mask affirmed, and there was some recognition in his voice. “Wherever she goes you’re behind her like her ever present shadow.”

“How would you know though?” Lexi pressed him, and saw that Blaziken Mask hadn’t indented to say that by how he clenched his jaw. “You don’t even know us! And don’t you dare to come with such a ridiculous excuse that you know whatever is going on in your city which doesn’t add up! You just conveniently happened to show up wherever we are!” Clemont held onto her hand.

Blaziken Mask let out a deep breath as he exchanged a look with Blaziken. “Guess there’s no need to ignore this any longer and to come clear.” Blaziken nodded silently which encouraged him to remove his mask and when his face became visible both Lexi and Clemont were in utter shock when they instantly recognized him.

“D-Dad?” Clemont yelped in disbelief.

“Meyer?” Lexi shrieked. This was the man who she had known her whole life and who happened to be her father-in-law and Blaziken Mask at the same time.

“Hi, kiddos.” Meyer grinned. “I never meant for you to discover the truth like this, so I guess I owe both of you an explanation. I have been Blaziken Mask to aid the people and Pokémon of Lumiose City and to keep the city safe.”

“And you were able to lead a double life all this time?”

He nodded. “Yes. Blaziken and I would only go out during the night at first or whenever people really needed our help. I never wanted to hide who I was to the people who are the dearest to me, but I had to keep my identity a secret to protect all of you.”

Clemont had been silent as he astounded his dad by engulfing him into heartfelt embrace and it was obvious that Meyer needed that gratification and he firmly hugged him back. “I can understand why you kept it a secret and all to keep us safe, but you became Blaziken Mask with the intend to come to the needs of others which is an admirable thing to do and I’m proud of you, dad. I just had never envisioned that you were Blaziken Mask.” Clemont had his head pressed into Meyer’s shoulder with Raichu still onto his own shoulder.

Meyer roared with laughter, which told them that his nerves had ebbed away. “Thank you, son. I’ve been wanting to tell you and Bonnie for so long, but she can’t know yet unless she accidentally reveals Blaziken Mask’s identity.” He and Clemont stepped aside.

“Your secret is safe with us.” Clemont smiled reassuringly.

Lexi was next to fold her arms around Meyer. “Honestly I’m at awe of your whole family, Meyer. All members continue to amaze and marvel me every day so I’m beyond grateful to have all you in my life.”

“And you must know that we consider you as a part of that, Lexi. Don’t ever forget that,” Meyer pressed on her heart and she could feel the urgency behind his words.

“Oh, I won’t.” She stepped back to meet his gaze. “Thank you.” Meyer instead affectionately kissed the tip of her hair.

That night Lexi was able to get some sleep when she able to share a bed with Clemont. The following morning it was rather early when they had all gathered around the table in the dining room to get breakfast and Lexi was feeling the effect of her sleep luster night and was downing coffee on the fly.

“Now I want you to eat as much as you’d like. There’s plenty of more where that came from,” Meyer assured them after Clembot had filled the whole table with breakfast. Clembot was actually wearing pink kitchen attire.

“Thanks so much for the food,” everyone happily said in unison.

“It’s yummy.” Bonnie took a bite from some bread.

“Wow! They wrote about what happened yesterday.” Clemont read out loud from the newspaper. “The Lumiose Gym’s Clembot was proven innocent and from napping the real culprits. Clembot was given full honors.”

“Huh? Let’s see,” Meyer said and Clemont smiled brightly as he held out the newspaper to him.

“Awh, that is really precious,” Lexi uttered grinning. “Good things do happen to people and robots who deserve it.”

“That really sounds like Alexa wrote that article.” Serena giggled.

“Say Serena you’re right,” Meyer noticed joyously. “This is amazing!” He nudged Clembot. “And look at you! You’re famous!”

Clembot went beat red. “Stop it! You’re embarrassing me!”

“But you deserve the recognition, Clembot. You’ve earned it.” Lexi winked at which it scratched the back of his head.

“Now we can finally rest easy,” Clemont stated smugly.

“Then today is the day?” Ash questioned all hyped up.

“Yeah. Time for our Gym Battle”

Lexi addressed Clemont a loving smile as she said that, curious what this Battle would bring.


	67. The Moment of the Lumiose Truth!

“The second time should get better, doesn’t it Raichu?” Lexi teased as Raichu nuzzled against her cheek. Today was the day that Clemont was to finally have his Battle against Ash and they were standing in front of the inner front door which kept them from entering the Gym for now.

“ _Raaaai,_ ” she muttered joyously.

Ash took in a deep breath to mentally prepare himself. His eyes went to Clemont’s. “Okay, let’s do this for real.”

“I’m all set,” Clemont eagerly responded.

Serena winked. “You’ll be great and this time there is no stopping you.”

“So lot’s of luck to both of you!” Bonnie encouraged.

Lexi beamed. “You’ve both been training for this moment. You’ll be wonderful.”

“ _Rai. Rai. Rai,_ ” Raichu agreed as she swiftly climbed onto Lexi’s head.

“ _I’m sorry to have kept you waiting,_ ” the voice on the television screen said which was Clembot’s.

Ash balled his fist. “I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I’ve come here to win my Lumiose City Gym Badge.”

“ _Your Battle was confirmed some time ago._ ” The electronic door went open.

“I’m all set to go.” Ash smirked. He took a step forwards. “Yes. Shall we do this?”

Clemont followed his example. “I’m ready for you, Ash.” Their gazes locked for a moment as they both stepped through the door and into the Lumiose Gym with the others right after them.

As everyone went to take their place Lexi gently tugged onto Clemont’s wrist to pull him against her and to press a loving kiss against his mouth. When she inclined her head he smiled bashfully. “That one was for good luck and to let you know that I have absolute faith in you. You got this.”

His smile enlarged. “Thank you, Lexi. For your constant support, putting up with me and helping me through this. Will you watch Chespin for me?”

“That would be my pleasure.” Clemont released Chespin from its Pokéball who ended up in her arms. “Do you wanna go and root for Clemont with us?”

“ _Ches!_ ” It raised his arms. “ _Chespin! Pin!_ ”

“Thanks both of you.” Clemont petted Chespin’s head and chastely kissed Lexi’s forehead. Lexi winked in assurance as she approached the stands where Bonnie and Serena were. They had brought out their Pokémon to watch and to cheer them on.

“Isn't Chespin Battling?” Bonnie asked as they spotted Chespin in Lexi’s arms.

“ _Ches-Pin-Pin. Ches._ ” Chespin pouted.

“It’s not exactly pleased that it’s not Battling, but it’s going to cheer instead,” Lexi clarified, smiling. Lexi released the rest of her Pokémon since they all had been witnessing Clemont’s relentless training and they wanted him to win too. Now there were more Pokémon that were rooting for him. Raichu floated down next to Petilil to keep in tow since it was still young.

“Looks like I made it in time.” Meyer sat down at the stands next to them.

“Daddy?” Bonnie questioned baffled.

“You came!” Clemont exclaimed in disbelief.

Lexi was the only one who had been aware that he would be present since he had mentioned it earlier to surprise his children. She snickered. “You took your time though, Meyer.”

“Ha-ha, Lexi,” he laughed sarcastically. “I had to rush in order to get here. I wanted to see what kind of Gym Leader my boy is.” Meyer was all smiles as he balled his fist. “Now, Ash. I want you to give my son everything you’ve got. Show me some honest to goodness fireworks out there.”

“Right. You bet I will,” Ash assured.

“I appreciate that, Ash,” Clemont responded thankfully. “Hold onto your hat, dad.” At which Meyer smirked. 

“But don’t forget that I’m going to win that Lumiose Gym Badge!”

“Don’t forget since I left I’ve been training too. This won’t be walk in the park. That’s one thing you can count on. You’ll never forget this Battle and you can count on that too.” There was an inner fire within Clemont’s words and Lexi was still marveling at how Clemont’s spirit had changed since they first left Lumiose City. He had honestly found his inner person and embraced that strength as his own. He was someone to respect and to admire. “Clembot, I’d like you to act as referee.”

Clembot nodded as it extended its arm. “The Lumiose Gym Battle between Ash and Clemont will now begin! This will be a three on three match and the Battle will be over when all three of either trainers Pokémon are unable to continue. Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions during the match. And now bring out your first Pokémon.”

“We’re all ready so here it is. Go Bunnelby!” Clemont threw the Ball with a slight curve as Bunnelby came out.

“Bunnelby, huh? Pikachu, you’re up!” Pikachu rushed forwards.

“Bunnelby against Pikachu. That quite a match up to start out with,” Meyer uttered.

Lexi knew exactly why Clemont had chosen to start with Bunnelby. “You got this, babe!” she encouraged loud enough for Clemont to hear and she caught his smirk. Ash on the other hand frowned at her words. “Usually I’m rooting for you, but not this time. Sorry.”

“ _Chespin! Ches!_ ” Chespin cheered from her arms. Clearly it was comfortable right where it was.

Ash laughed despite it all. “I didn’t expect anything else from you.”

“And now; Battle Begin!” Clembot lowered its arm. Lexi instantly felt that bundle of anxiety inside her stomach growing.

“Ash, here’s to a good Battle!” Clemont wished.

“Right. There will be no holding back!” Ash responded. “Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” He started off strong.

Clemont extended his arm. “Make a dust cloud with your ears, Bunnelby!” Bunnelby effortlessly deflected the attack by making a dust cloud large enough to block its way.

“Oh my. Well done,” Meyer praised.

“You haven’t seen nothing yet, Meyer,” Lexi assured.

“Now Bunnelby use Dig!” Within a second Bunnelby dug a hole underneath the surface.

“Pikachu, run and don’t let Bunnelby track you!” It started to zigzag across the Battlefield.

“Now Bunnelby!” It reemerged just where Pikachu was and slammed it backwards with its ears.

“Wait isn’t this?” Bonnie muttered confused.

“Yes. Yeah it is ,” Lexi replied grinning.

“Alright Pikachu Quick Attack!” Pikachu’s speed was its speciality and Bunnelby wasn’t able to dodge it in time and used its ears to successfully land onto the ground. 

“Bunnelby, Double Slap!”

Bunnelby came out strong as it dealt powerful blows with its ears which curved Pikachu backwards. “Iron Tail!” Ash instructed. “Let’s go!” Pikachu leaped up high enough to create enough force.

“Bunnelby, catch it with your ears!” And by clamming its ears onto Pikachu’s tail it had nowhere to go.

“Incredible,” Serena gasped.

“Right I totally forgot you weren’t there back then,” Bonnie replied. “They’re the same moves. Yup the same ones Ash and Clemont used in their Battle when they first met. Of course Team Rocket made trouble so they had to stop.” 

“Exactly that Battle had gone off to a good start,” Lexi agreed.

“So is this Battle like a continuation of that one?” Serena wondered.

“You could put it that way,” Meyer answered. “Now that I think of it this Gym Battle did start that first day.”

Ash laughed, scratching his nose. “I had a feeling this might happen.”

“Well you did manage to escape with that Electroball back then, but it won’t happen this time.” Clemont smugly pushed back his glasses. And this was the precise reason why Clemont had chosen to use Bunnelby for this match and she waited in anticipation. “Use Wild Charge!” And there it was. Since Pikachu was so up close and stuck the Wild Charge dealt it a lot of damage as Bunnelby chased after it. “Now use Dig.” Bunnelby was gone with rapid speed.

“What?” Ash was in a state of shock.

“Look at that. That’s interesting,” Meyer uttered.

“What?” Bonnie wondered.

“You see Wild Charge is a move that causes recoil damage. By using Dig right after Wild Charge it avoids and counterattacks while taking that damage.”

Lexi was rather smug. “You see that was one thing that Clemont had been strategizing.”

“ _Chespin,_ ” Chespin replied eagerly as cocky.

“So Clemont planned it as a combination,” Serena figured.

“Wow, Clemont. That’s cool,” Bonnie said.

“Pikachu, be careful. Here it comes,” Ash warned.

Bunnelby’s Dig’s were always spot on as it hit its opponent precisely from below. Pikachu was certainly feeling the effects of this training as it wasn’t in an optimal condition.

“Nice strategy, Clemont.”

Clemont balled his hand into a fist. “This is about much more than victory for me! I want to bring out the best in all my challengers!” And that’s exactly what Clemont already did as a Gym Leader in Lexi’s eyes.

“Right then I’m gonna show you my very best now! Pikachu use Quick Attack!”

“Dig let’s go!” As Pikachu zigzagged across the Battlefield Bunnelby disappeared underneath it, really making Dig its number one move.

“Use Iron Tail! Slam it on the ground!” Due to the impact of the Iron Tail striking the ground Bunnelby was hurled right out off it and into the air. “Now Iron Tail one more time!” Pikachu was able to deal it some great damage from this range and Lexi’s jaw clenched as Bunnelby cascaded down onto the ground and lay there motionless.

“Bunnelby,” Clemont cried, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Bunnelby is unable to Battle. Pikachu is the winner,” Clembot informed.

“That was amazing,” Serena said.

“Awh I feel bad for Bunnelby.” Bonnie pouted.

“You and me both, Bonbon,” Lexi uttered, biting her cheek. The Battle was far from being over yet and Clemont had more schemes up his sleeve. She had absolute faith in him and that wouldn’t waver no matter what.

“Now Bunnelby return.” Clemont withdrew it. “Well done Bunnelby. Thank you.”

Ash adjusted his hat. “We got the first one. But now things are really gonna heat up.”

“Ash looks like he’s having a great time,” Serena noticed.

Bonnie nodded. “He’s been looking forward to this for a long time.”

Clemont’s eyes shifted to Lexi’s for a moment who gave him loving smile which reassured him. “Here’s Pokémon number number two! Come on out!” As he threw his Pokéball and Heliolisk came out it was exactly as Clemont had strategized it. Ash chose to give Pikachu some rest for now use Goodra as his second Pokémon. “Aha! So Goodra is your second Pokémon?”

“It’s gotten really strong,” Ash clarified.

“Go for it Goodra and Heliolisk! Good luck” Bonnie cheered alongside their Pokémon.

“Hey, Heliolisk. Now you’re going to have to really focus, okay?” Heliolisk nodded.

“Now Goodra go! Dragon Pulse!”

“Heliolisk, get moving!” Since Heliolisk had fantastic speed it was exceptionally agile as it ran through the Dragon Pulse and circled around Goodra.

“Heliolisk is moving differently than before,” Serena observed.

“I’m getting dizzy,” Bonnie complained.

Lexi smirked. “Heliolisk has been getting special training. Just watch.”

Clemont adjusted his glasses. “Goodra, I warned you, you cannot possible deal with my Heliolisk’s incredible speed. Use Flash!” When Heliolisk stood right in front of Goodra’s face it used Flash which temporarily blinded it. “Now Dragon Tail!” With Goodra unable to see it Heliolisk could deal a powerful swing with its tail and Heliolisk scampered backwards. That was such a cleverly executed plan.

When the dust clouds cleared Goodra was still standing. “Goodra, you okay?” Ash questioned. Goodra shook it off. “Yes let’s go! Use Dragon Pulse!”

“Heliolisk, knock Goodra off balance again!” To achieve that Heliolisk sprinted through the attack so that it could circle closely around Goodra. “And now use Thunder Wave.” From right above Goodra’s head there was no way for it to dodge and it left Goodra Paralyzed. “Goodra has been Paralyzed.” Ash knew he had no other choice than to return Goodra for now. “So what will you do now, Ash?” Ash was going to fight speed with speed and made his final Pokémon Hawlucha. Clemont pushed back his glasses. “Clever. Now it’s a speed Battle.” From the way that Clemont was reacting to everything it was obvious how much of a blast he was having cause he had been looking forward to this Battle for a long time.

“ _Chespin! Ches! Pin! Pin_!” Chespin almost sang in Lexi’s arms to cheer for Clemont and Heliolisk.

“Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!” Ash went straight into it.

“Use Thunder Wave again,” Clemont reacted. As Heliolisk spread its frills to charge Hawlucha stopped it dead in its tracks by chopping at it and scattering it back across the field like a pebble. “Heliolisk?”

“Alright,” Serena cheered and it was obvious where the girl’s heart truly lay and Lexi couldn’t blame her.

“Heliolisk is also a Normal Type so it’s weak against Fighting Type moves,” Meyer informed.

“Right it had a massive effect,” Lexi agreed.

“Can you still go on?” Clemont asked sincerely and Heliolisk raised its arm to prove that it could. Clemont was aware that he needed to regain Heliolisk’s energy. “Parabolic Charge!” Heliolisk spread its frills as it shot a ball of electricity into the air.

“Hawlucha, dodge it!” Hawlucha rapidly ran to get away from the spark and was unsuccessful.

“Parabolic Charge is an attack that also heals. So the damage Heliolisk took is disappearing,” Meyer pointed out.

“Clemont surely used it right on time,” Lexi replied, smiling.

“We're not done yet. Flying Press!” Ash instructed, which was another Fighting Type move.

“Use Flash!” Just as Hawlucha was descending down onto Heliolisk it blinded it with Flash and swiftly ran aside. “Now use Parabolic Charge!” Other than Parabolic Charge healing the user it also dealt a great deal of damage if it landed a hit cause it spread all across the Battlefield. And since Hawlucha couldn’t see it there was no way to evade it. Lexi felt more relaxed now that Heliolisk had the upper hand.

“ _Pin! Pin! Pin!_ ” Chespin sang in a chipper way.

“Hawlucha, I think I found an opening.” Ash cupped his mouth.

“Use Flash once again,” Clemont instructed.

“Now lure it in!” Heliolisk was at its side in seconds and spread its frills. “Alright Hawlucha High Jump Kick!” There was a lot of force behind Hawlucha’s kick as it send Heliolisk into the stands with a crash.

“No, Heliolisk!” Lexi yelped fearfully.

“Heliolisk is unable to Battle. Hawlucha is the winner,” Clembot stated.

“Wow Hawlucha is strong,” Bonnie said.

“Yey Ash way to go!” Serena cheered ecstatically.

“Those sparks are flying now.” Meyer was enjoying himself for sure.

Lexi on the other hand wasn’t liking the odds of this. Chespin noticed it and petted her cheek in a comforting way to soothe her, which was incredibly sweet. Just because Clemont had one Pokémon left that didn’t mean it was a lost cause. She had witnessed over a hundred of his Battles during the years and she had seen him scramble back from worser situations. Clemont was going to be fine.

“That’s two Pokémon,” Ash stated. He was already convinced that he had the Battle turned to his hand. “Way to go Hawlucha!”

Clemont withdrew Heliolisk. “Great job, Heliolisk. Take a good rest.” His eyes met Ash. “You surprised me. I really thought I had you both on the ropes. Tell me what that opening you saw was.”

“Its frills.”

“What about them?” He was visibly puzzled.

“You see every time Heliolisk uses an attack it stops just for a second. So all I had to do was watch and wait for that to happen. It happened really fast, but with Hawlucha’s speed we could pull it off. And then Hawlucha’s High Jump Kick did the rest.”

Clemont was impressed. “Very clever. As a Gym Leader I thank you.” He adjusted his glasses. “That’s a very good thing to remember. Alright then, Ash. My third and last Pokémon! Luxray you’re up!” He had saved his ace Battler for last.

Lexi cupped her mouth. “You can still do this, Clem!” she encouraged and their eyes met. This time he blew her kiss back in gratitude making her beam. “Get them, Luxray!”

“ _Chespin! Ches!_ ” Chespin cheered them on alongside her.

“So Clemont saved Luxray for last. Hawlucha are you still okay?” Ash questioned and Hawlucha nodded. “Yes! Alright use Flying Press!” Hawlucha instantly leaped up and descended down without Luxray being able to move.

“It hit,” Serena gasped.

“Luxray, Electric Terrain!” Clemont reacted, which was well thought out. When Luxray regained its footing it covered the whole Battlefield into sparks of electricity.

“Great strategy, son,” Meyer praised. “Electric Terrain powers up all Electric Type moves that are used on the Battlefield.”

“Does that mean Luxray’s got a big advantage?” Bonnie guessed.

“Yes since Luxray is an Electric Type that’s super beneficial.” Lexi grinned.

“That won’t stop us. High Jump Kick!” Ash instructed.

Clemont extended his arm. “Wild Charge, go!” Luxray met Hawlucha dead on and with a lot more force behind its attack.

“Look at all that power!” Serena gasped.

“Electric Terrain made that Wild Charge even stronger,” Meyer clarified. “That must’ve hurt.”

Chespin grinned. “ _Chespin!_ ”

“A K. O.” Lexi smirked when she realized that Hawlucha couldn’t go on.

“Hawlucha is unable to Battle. Luxray is the winner!” Clembot stated. Lexi whooped excitedly as Luxray roared at its first victory. Clemont was truly coming back.

“Way to go, Luxray!” Bonnie cheered.

Ash chose to continue this Battle with Pikachu and with Electric Terrain still in effect that would benefit both of them. “Alright this Battle field is perfect for both our Electric Types,” Clemont stated. “Show me how you’re going to use it to your advantage.” 

“Whatever you say. Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” Ash reacted.

“Luxray, Thunder Fang! Use it to bite into Pikachu’s Thunderbolt!” Luxray effortlessly bit into the Thunderbolt to dissolve it. “Now use Wild Charge!” Luxray swiftly ran through the smoke and charged into Pikachu just as it came down. “Swift, let’s go!”

“Knock it back with Iron Tail!” Pikachu dealt with Swift by knocking it back and Pikachu was visibly worn out.

“Now Luxray use Wild Charge!” It leaped from the cover of the dust cloud as it zigzagged across the Battlefield to create speed and crashed into Pikachu with great force. Lexi dared to exhale when Pikachu remained motionless on the ground.

“Pikachu is unable to Battle. Luxray is the winner!” Clembot declared.

“Yeey!” Lexi couldn't help but exclaim as the others weren’t too pleased and Serena looked upset.

“That’s two Pokémon each,” Meyer observed. Ash picked up Pikachu from the Battlefield and placed it next to him.

“Alright each of us just has one Pokémon left. This Battle will decide the whole thing. No matter what happens no hard feelings,” Clemont said.

“Sure, but I’m gonna win,” Ash replied confidently.

There was a spark in Clemont’s blue eyes. “Show me the real Ash all the way to the final move.”

“You can count on it.” As Ash send out his Goodra for the final Battle Clemont’s gaze shifted to Lexi who stuck out her thumb to him, which made him briefly chuckle. “Okay let’s do this!”

“Even Pikachu couldn’t win on this electric Battlefield. Goodra must still feel that Paralysis. We’ll just see what happens.”

Chespin raised both arms. “ _Pin! Pin! Pin!_ ”

“So we’ll make the Battlefield work for us,” Ash determined which puzzled Clemont. “Use Rain Dance.” As soon as the first rain drops fell the Electric Terrain lots its effect.

“Of course. You made it rain to eliminate all electricity,” Clemont noticed.

“Clever boy,” Meyer said. “I’m afraid Clemont got outsmarted on that one.”

“How come?” Bonnie wondered.

“It’s Goodra’s ability Hydration. When it rains it heals Goodra’s status condition.”

“So you’re saying Ash planned for that?” Serena guessed.

Meyer smirked. “It would seem so. Lexi don’t look so downcast.”

“Ha.” She hadn’t been aware she had been doing that, but apparently that’s how caught up she was in this Battle. “No promises there, Meyer.”

Chespin reassuringly patted her cheek. “ _Ches._ ”

“Goodra this is the perfect Battlefield for you so give it everything you’ve got,” Ash encouraged.

“Ready? I’m gonna play it by ear. Luxray, Swift let’s go!” Ash had disrupted Clemont’s carefully laid out plans and Lexi could only watch how her boyfriend had to improvise his way out of this, and focused on her breathing as she slightly nuzzled her head against Chespin to console herself out of tension.

“Use your tail! Knock them back!” As the Swift came closer Goodra was able to knock them aside.

“Use Thunder Fang!” Luxray’s speed was uncanny as it charged across the Battlefield.

“Goodra, Bide!” Goodra actually raised its tail for Luxray to bite into which was unexpected.

“What’s Ash up to?” Meyer questioned. “I’m surprised he’s taking such a passive stance.”

Goodra spun around to create speed so that it could surge Luxray from its tail and to the other side of the field. “We just beat you before your energy is released,” Clemont said. “Now Wild Charge go!” Luxray rushed back across the field and Lexi didn’t even dare to blink in case she would miss one second of this. Goodra took the attack as Luxray pushed it backwards.

“Alright! Keep it going, Goodra,” Ash assured.

Clemont pushed back his glasses. “Still hanging on? In that case use Swift!”

Luxray leaped up so that it had the perfect angle to strike with its Swift and Goodra simply took all of it without recuperating.

“Goodra, now let ‘em rip!” With its Bide all charged up it was able to release a white beam from its body. Luxray had no chance to dodge it. There was a lot of wind and dust clouds that were released due to the impact and everyone had to keep onto their footing.

When the dust lay down and the Battlefield was visible again Lexi was anxiously holding her breath as both Luxray and Goodra were still standing admits it all. They were struggling to not tipple over as exhaustion took the upper hand. When Luxray did fall over Lexi knew it was over.

“Luxray is unable Battle. Goodra is the winner which means the match goes to Ash of Pallet Town,” Clembot stated.

As Ash was cheering with Goodra at his victory Lexi was the first to get out of the stands and rushed to Clemont with Chespin on her shoulder. When he saw her he held out his arms for her to step into them and at that moment everything was absolutely fine. “Wow, Clemont you. You did it again. You rocked and you should be _so_ proud of yourself for the way you and your Pokémon Battled today cause I know I am. I could tell that you were having an absolute blast from the start. This was hands down your best Battle yet. You’re the winner to me.”

She felt him kissing the tip of her hair. “It truthfully was the most fun I ever had during a Battle cause Ash disrupted all of my well laid out plans very early on, which made it even more fascinating. My Pokémon all sure put up an amazing fight and I owe them.” He slightly leaned back to kiss her. “And you.” The smile on his face was blinding. He knelt next to Luxray and petted its mane. “Luxray, you were just great.”

“Yeah absolutely. I was a huge fan of your Wild Charge.” Lexi grinned as Chespin hopped from her shoulder onto the ground to pet Luxray.

“Thanks, Luxray.” Clemont withdrew it into its Pokéball as he got back up.

Meanwhile Meyer, Serena and Bonnie also had made it onto the Battlefield.

“Clemont, thanks a lot,” Ash said gratefully.

Clemont chuckled shyly as he scratched the back of his head. “I didn’t do anything.”

Ash shook his head. “You made it lots of fun. What a great Battle!”

“Congratulations, Ash.” Serena smiled.

“Yes, your victory was incredible,” Lexi replied and it didn’t hurt her one bit to have to admit that.

“Wow! I’ve never ever ever saw you look so totally cool!” Bonnie praised her older brother proudly which made him chuckle.

That was when Meyer wrapped one arm around his shoulder. “Clemont, that was a terrific Battle. I’m so happy to see what a fine young man you’ve become.” He burst out in joyful tears which was to be expected of him.

Clemont took a few steps forwards. “Well Ash, we did what we said we would do. I believe this is what you wanted.” He presented him with the Voltage Badge. “This is proof of your victory at the Lumiose Gym; the Voltage Badge.”

Ash was only too quick to grab it so that he could do that usual pose of his whenever he obtained a new Badge. “Alright! I got the Voltage Badge!”

“So this is your fifth Badge, isn’t it?”

“Yup.”

“You know what that means? Only three more Badges,” Meyer responded. “Then you can finally enter the Kalos League.”

“Right.”

“So where are you going for your fifth Badge? Have you decided?”

“No sir. Not yet.”

“In that case.” Serena showed them her guidebook. “How about here? Ta-da! Laverre City! It will be lots of fun!”

“Yeah great. We’re going to the Laverre City Gym!”

Meyer wrapped and arm around Lexi and Clemont this time. “Hey, kiddos. You’re going too, aren’t you?”

Clemont chuckled. “Of course, dad.”

“Wouldn’t want to miss it for the world.” Lexi grinned.

Bonnie cheered. “Yippie! My big brother and sister are traveling with us again!”

Lexi ruffled the girls hair. “That’s also one reason why I want to go, Bonbon.” Which made Bonnie giggle.

“Well after all you need me,” Clemont stated which puzzled Ash. “Someone who’s cool and calm.” He smugly adjusted his glasses. “Don’t forget you can become quite the boisterous Battler.”

“Guess you’re right,” Ash agreed amusingly. “Are you sure you wanna take a break from your Gym?” He then eyed Lexi. “Or you from your lab?”

Clembot bowed. “You have a great time. Leave the Gym to me.”

“Thanks, Clembot,” Clemont replied.

“And my dad and his assistant’s can take over the lab fine for now,” Lexi assured.

“Right.” Clemont held out his hand in the middle. “Let’s continue on our journey together. Alright?” 

Ash clasped onto his hand. “Deal. Great to have you back. I’m in.”

“Thanks.”

“Me too!” Serena and Lexi said in unison, placing their hands on top of them.

“Me too! Me too!” Bonnie insisted which made everyone lower down so that she could join in. “We are one happy family, together forever.”

“Bonnie, Lexi, Serena, Clemont. Here we go!” Ash cheered.

“Yeah,” they all agreed in unison as they raised they simultaneously raised their arms with their sights set on the future.

It was after nightfall when everyone had gathered at the Lumiose Park where Augustine had arranged to host a special event where Lexi was to be announced as Kalos’ second Pokémon Professor. There was plenty of press, reporters and citizens that were present in the park for the press conference that Professor Sycamore was about to hold, who had no idea what was about to happen. Cosette had kept Lexi busy after Clemont’s Battle against Ash so that everyone who meant a lot to Lexi could help with the decorations and making sure everything was ready for the party that was being held afterwards.

There were lots of colorful lights and lanterns that were spread all throughout the trees of the park which illuminated everything in colors. Serena and Bonnie had decorated all the tables with Lexi’s favorite flowers. Clemont had felt himself growing restless as the time progressed around them cause this was going to be one of the most important events in Lexi’s life, which would officially make her a Professor.

“Calm down, son,” Meyer said as they all sat at the same table and Clemont was tapping with his feet. “We’re aware that this is going to drastically alter Lexi’s life when she’ll be honored as a Professor, but this is what she has been working towards.”

Clemont licked his lips, fidgeting with his fingers. “I know. I simply cannot change how I feel because this means the world to Lexi and there is still that distinct possibility that she declines all of this because she’s convinced she’s not ready yet.”

“That’s something you shouldn’t worry about. Augustine’s words will snap her out of that delusion and she will accept her new position. She’ll still be the same Lexi to you that she has always been.” Meyer reassuringly ruffled his son’s hair. “Just consider it cause she’s going with you to Laverre City anyway.”

“Lexi is coming! Lexi is coming!” Bonnie bounced excitedly. “Everyone prepare yourself!”

Clemont tilted his head as he indeed saw Lexi coming their way accompanied by Cosette and Raichu. She was wearing a striped black and white shirt with long sleeves and a black skirt underneath it which reached her knees. Over it she wore her white lab coat. Underneath the street light she was almost glowing. She hadn’t seen any of them yet as Cosette led her into the park. _This was it._

As Lexi stepped into the park and caught sight of all the people that were present, there was a frown on her beautiful face. There was a small stage where Augustine stood by himself and with Lexi’s arrival he started his speech. “Good evening everyone,” he greeted into the microphone. “My name is Professor Sycamore and I assume that most of you are wondering why I asked all of you to come here. There is something that has been weighing on my mind for some time which I mean to share with all of you. Most of you Lumiose citizens might be familiar with my daughter Lexi Sycamore.” Lexi narrowed her eyes from the side. “A Pokémon Professor’s job is one of passion and of having the drive to care for Pokémon, or by doing whatever possible research that you can. Since Lexi was three years old she was headstrong when she was determined that she would one day work in the same industry as I did or to become one of my assistant’s. That is how she gained the knowledge and expertise that’s required of someone who wants to blossom into this profession. Her skills and compassion would be wasted by simply naming her an assistant of mine, because she’s too driven for that and it would be a waste of her potentials. Which is why I have made the decision to now fully announce Lexi as the second Pokémon Professor that Kalos has to offer and we’ll be sharing the same position and make the Sycamore research center a family establishment.”

Lexi was shaking at this sudden declaration and was fighting back tears. Sure her dad had already informed her that this was going to happen but she hadn’t been expecting this day for years since she was still in the middle of her research. But her dad’s words had swayed the minds of the citizens, the press and the reporters who were suddenly incredibly excited.

“She is exceptionally young still, but I’m convinced she’ll be a finer Professor in the future than I am now. Can you all let yourself hear as I call forward Lexi onto the stage.” Augustine motioned with his hand for Lexi to come forward as the crowd applauded her arrival onto the stage.

She smiled shyly with Raichu behind her as she folded her arms around her dad’s waist. “You sure got me there, dad. Thank you.”

He laughed as he kissed her forehead. “That was the plan, Lexi.” He never fully removed his hand from her as he continued with his speech. “I honestly cannot be prouder of Lexi and the progress that she has made over the years, and which she will still make. Lumiose couldn’t ask for a finer Professor who will assist the trainers and Pokémon of Kalos. So lets give Lexi some applause as I present you the newest Professor of the Kalos region; Professor Lexi Sycamore.”

As the crowd cheered and applauded Augustine pinned a name tag onto her lab coat which read; Prof Lexi. He also gave her a plague which the same title and position that she now owned as a Pokémon Professor. It was official now. Which meant she had to speech and that wasn’t her expertise with everyone’s gazes fixed on her. 

“Hello, I wasn’t really expecting all of this so I have nothing prepared in advance,” she started unsure and she heard some people laugh, which assured her. “There are no words to describe what it feels like to be able achieve what you’ve dreaming about your whole life. I’ve been working towards this for as long as I knew what I wanted to be. It’s mainly thanks to the people who supported me that this is all possible and I owe them the world. My family, my Pokémon, my friends and my boyfriend Clemont.” Her eyes found Clemont’s in the crowd who was the proudest person present there that evening. This was Lexi the girl who drooled on his shoulder when she slept, would often lose track of time when she saw drawing, had no sense of direction. And now Kalos’ newest addition as a Pokémon Professor. How many people could say that? Lexi looked back at the audience. “I will guarantee that I will not let you down in any way, cause I’ll promise to better myself any day. I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart.”

“Professor Lexi Sycamore.” Augustine leaned close enough to blurt that into the microphone as everyone applauded respectfully for the two Pokémon Professors of the Kalos region who bowed gracefully at this acceptance. There were reporters who took pictures of the occasion.

Clemont got up from the table which puzzled his friends and family as he made his way to the side of the stage. As Lexi turned around she flashed him the warmest smile she could muster as he kissed her there for everyone to see. Once again there were camera flashes as Clemont folded his arms around her. “I love you, Lexi,” his breath brushed against her ear.

“It’s Professor now, Clem. Get it right,” she teased joyfully as his chest vibrated with laughter. “I love you too, babe. I cannot thank you enough for how you supported me throughout the years.”

He leaned back and brushed a strand of her pink hair from her face. “Let’s not forget that you’re the only person who made all of this possible, Lex. By working hard, doing your research and aiding the people and Pokémon of Lumiose City. I’m just going to say that I’m the proudest boyfriend in the world because of your achievements.”

“I believe you.” She beamed as Raichu got onto her shoulder to congratulate her. “And you too. Thank you, Raichu.”

As the party began to celebrate Lexi’s position most of the press left, but the people that meant the most to her stayed to share this momentous time with her. Clemont simply couldn’t get that grin from his face for the remainder of the night.


	68. Garchomp's Mega Bond!

"Petilil, get back here,” Lexi chided nicely as she chased after the Pokémon through the hallways of the Sycamore laboratory. Petilil was having its crazy twenty minutes where it only wanted to play which mostly existed of others chasing after it.

“ _Marill! Marill!_ ” Marill came around the corner to cut Petilil off who lightly bumped into her.

“Excellent job, Marill. You caught the culprit.” Lexi grinned as she scooped Petilil up. “Gotcha again.”

“Lexi, you’re supposed to be doing research here not playing around,” Meyer teased as he stepped into the hallway from outside.

“Very funny, Meyer.” She made a face at him. “Playing is also essential for a Pokémon coordination when it’s growing.”

“I’m well aware. I was simply joking.”

“So how did it go? Did you fix it?”

He placed his hand over his heart in mock offense. “A little more faith please, Lexi. You’re crushing an old man’s soul.”

“You’re anything but old and you know I have absolute faith in your abilities with a wrench.”

Meyer folded one arm around her shoulder. “You know the way to a man’s heart. I’m not quite done yet, but almost. Good luck today.” He kissed the top of her hair before he went back to fix the electronic devices.

Lexi chose to work on something, putting in some research data in on one of the computers in an office near the entrance. Most of her Pokémon were in the office with her while the others were somewhere else in the lab, doing whatever they pleased.

She had no clue how long she had been working when there came three knocks on the door, which got pushed open. Clemont’s head peeped around the corner with a bright smile on his face. “Hey there, Professor Lexi. Can you spare some time for us?”

“For you always.” She got up from her chair so that she could kiss him for a little while. “Hey, you.” Lexi had left earlier this morning because she had wanted to go to work while they would stop by here once they were ready. “Have you read yesterday’s newspaper by any chance?”

He shook his head. “No why?” Lexi picked it up from the desk and showed him the picture of them kissing at yesterday’s celebration. He gulped slightly as he read the report which concerned her positioning as a Professor, only it was more detailed than that. “ _Yesterday Lexi Sycamore was rewarded with the position as the second Kalos’ Pokémon Professor alongside her dad and especially thanked her boyfriend during her speech, who happens to be none one than Lumiose City own Gym Leader Clemont. Is this the first appearance of Lumiose's newest power couple?_ ” Clemont’s eyes widened. “Power couple?”

“Yeah. I wasn’t certain how you were going to react to this so I wanted to share this with you first before anyone else would approach you about this. Does it bother you?”

Clemont paused. “No, it doesn’t bother me one bit. It kind of defines us in a way, doesn’t it?” He grinned as he ran his fingers through her hair. “I don’t care what other people say about us, cause you’re my main priority. So yeah I’m fine with this.”

“Good.” Lexi chastely kissed him.

They went to the entrance where the others were still waiting and it was great to see all of them. That was when Augustine approached from the other side of the hallway. “How nice. Welcome. You timed it perfectly. Lexi and I are planning to do a very interesting experiment today.”

“Yippie! What kind of experiment?” Bonnie asked with big eyes.

“You’ll find out when the time comes.” He winked without saying anything else.

“You surely don’t have to guess who Lexi’s father is,” Serena joked since winking was a Sycamore family trait apparently.

Lexi bounced up and down. “I guaranty you’re all going to love this! This way!” She motioned for all of them to follow her into a research room where they had been mostly working these last few weeks.

“There right over here,” Augustine brought them to a small table which they had covered with a white sheet. “We finally managed to obtain one of each.” He removed the sheet which revealed the Mega Evolution synchronizer machine and what was attached to it. Everyone gasped at the sight.

Clemont held his glasses to have a better look. “It’s a Key Stone and a Mega Stone. I know each Pokémon requires it’s own Mega Stone so which Pokémon is this Mega Stone for?” 

“An excellent question, Clemont. Today’s experiment is designed to provide us with the answer. So if you’re ready this synchronizer should do the trick. Now one, two, three.” Augustine pressed some keys on the synchronizer and then removed the Mega Stone. “We’ll find out in no time.”

Grumpig entered the room with some files under its arms which it placed onto the desk. “Thank you, Grumpig,” Lexi said gratefully.

“ _Grumpig. Grum._ ” It smiled as it headed out of the room again.

“Wait,” Bonnie called out. “Is that the same Grumpig as the one who attacked the Spoink’s?”

“It sure is, Bonbon. It has been of tremendous help to us here.”

“Wow. It doesn’t even look like the same Pokémon,” Serena.

“Lexi, will you do the honors?” Augustine offered sincerely, which she much appreciated.

“My pleasure, dad.” She took the Mega Stone from him to put into the top part of the synchronizer. “Okay first we take our Mega Stone and place it here on the pedestal.”

“I wish Alain was here to see this,”Augustine whispered quietly which only Lexi heard.

“You’re not alone with that wish.”

“Augustine.” Bonnie held Dedenne in the air. “What about Dedenne? Can Dedenne Mega Evolve?”

“And what about Pikachu?” Ash asked.

“Pikachu can’t Mega Evolve in fact since it’s able to evolve into Raichu and a Pokémon has to be at the final stage of its evolutionary line,” Lexi clarified.

“It’s possible Dedenne could Mega Evolve,” Augustine replied.

Bonnie cheered. “Yeey! Try! Try!”

“It doesn’t just magically happen, Bonbon.” Lexi smirked. Garchomp entered the room and showed interest into the synchronizer, tapping it with its claw.

“What is that? That is a Mega Stone,” Augustine responded as Garchomp nodded eagerly.

“Professor,” Sophie said when she noticed something on the computer screen which made them look. “The synchronizer is reacting.”

“Really? That means the Mega Stone is a genuine Garchompite.”

Lexi folded her hands together. “What a discovery!”

Clemont grinned. “That means we’ll get to see Garchomp Mega Evolve.” His eyes went to Lexi. “No wonder you’ve been so excited about this research these last two weeks.”

“And now you know, babe.” She was all smiles.

“I’m so psyched. It’s gonna be great,” Ash responded.

That was when something blew the windows out of their frames and wind and dust covered the whole research room and they all had to shield their faces against it.

“All the Pokémon,” Augustine said when the dust cleared cause the explosion was coming from further away. Lexi didn’t say anything since she was already running ahead of her dad.

“Professor Sycamore! Lexi!” Ash called as they followed them to the area where the Pokémon lived. At the center stood a Meowth like robot and when Team Rocket emerged from them Lexi felt sick to her stomach.

“Team Rocket, you guys again!” Ash exclaimed.

“Why can’t you losers just ever let thing be!” Lexi shouted. She had checked to see that they hadn’t harmed any of the Pokémon yet, but they would so she was on full alert.

“We heard every Mega morsel,” James responded.

“Since Garchomp and Garchompite equals one Mega Evolved party we want in,” Jessie said.

“So let the celebration begin.”

Meowth motioned for the robot to launch the arms to the backroom where it snatched the Key Stone from the pedestal. Lexi tried to step in its way but the arm nudged her aside as the other arm then did the exact same thing with the Mega Stone.

“The Garchompite!” Ash cried.

“Give it back!” Lexi demanded. “It doesn’t belong to you!”

“Now all that’s left is grabbing Garchomp.” Meowth chuckled.

Garchomp snarled. “Garchomp, you stay back,” Augustine warned. Only it stepped right passed them.

“Pikachu, Thunderbolt!” Ash instructed.

The robot released a net from its arm which it used to grab Garchomp and the scream that Augustine let out broke Lexi. Team Rocket had some sort of engine attached to the bottom of the robot which made it possible for them to go through the same hole in the glass ceiling.

“Come back!” Augustine shouted. “Garchomp is not yours!”

“Hey, Ash.” Clemont did a step forwards. “Stick this onto their bot.” It was a small tracking device which he placed into the palm of Ash’s hands. As they were about to get away he hurled the device onto the robot without them noticing.

“It can’t be.”

“We’ll get your Garchomp back that I promise,” Lexi swore. She wasn’t going to let Team Rocket get away with this. 

“They made off with everything,” Serena muttered terrified.

Ash eyed Clemont. “Hey, what did I throw?”

Clemont chuckled smugly as he adjusted his glasses. “The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!” The machine existed of a tracking dish. “I thought we’d encounter a situation precisely like this one. I call it; **Search In A Second!** ”

Bonnie wasn’t impressed. “Wow. We know what it’s for?”

“It looks familiar,” Lexi noticed. “It’s almost identical to your **Omnidirectional Super Sensitive Tracking Dish** , which you had used to track down Dolan.”

“I’m so glad you’re so observant, babe. I’ve enhanced it a bit.” Clemont grinned. “This device will track the transmitter Ash attached to the Rocket’s robot and then we’ll know where they are.” There was a red dot visible on the small compass like screen. “Found it! It’s traveling north-west!”

Lexi thankfully kissed his cheek. “What a wonder you are.” At least now they had a direction where they needed to search it.

“Sophie, let Officer Jenny know please,” Augustine said. Sophie nodded. Augustine eyed Clemont. “We’ll use your device to track down Team Rocket. I’m counting on you.” 

Clemont nodded. “Right.”

Lexi left all of her Pokémon behind at the lab so that they could tend and protect the other Pokémon here which were all scared and huddled together after the attack that had just happened. This would at least console them.

They all went in Augustine’s blue jeep which only had space enough for five people so Lexi was sitting in the middle of the backseat with Bonnie on her lap and Clemont and her dad at the front.

“North-West? Are you sure?” Augustine questioned.

Clemont still had tracking device pointed upwards. “No doubt. Positive. Just keep going straight.”

They rode into the forest just outside of Lumiose City. There would be plenty of space for Team Rocket to hide somewhere in this proximity. There were caves, rock walls, or somewhere deep in the forest.

“The signal is getting stronger!” Clemont said after they had been driving for some time and were getting closer to the cliff side of the woods. “We’re getting closer. Oh!” The red dot had faded from the screen as sparks got ignited as it malfunctioned and exploded without a warning.

The jeep came to a halt with shrieking wheels without anyone getting hurt. Since Clemont was the closest to his invention his hair stood upwards in all direction as his face was covered in soot.

“Are you alright, Clemont?” Bonnie asked concerned.

He placed his fist under his chin as he mulled it over. “They must’ve done something to sabotage the synchronizer which made my device explode.”

“Do you think they’re capable of that?” Lexi wondered.

“Possibly.”

“Who cares about that technical stuff?” Bonnie complained a they all got out of the jeep.

“Professor,” Serena called as Augustine started to search the area.

He cupped his mouth. “Garchomp! Hello! Garchomp if you can hear me then answer! Garchomp!”

“I don’t think it can hear you from here, dad.” Lexi approached him. “We should keep looking.” It was at that precise moment that she cursed out loud for leaving Vivillon and Noctowl at the lab.

“The signal from the transmitter was definitely nearby,” Clemont pointed out.

“Then let’s go the rest of the way on foot,” Augustine decided. He was walking at the front of them, desperately searching wherever he could look and Lexi couldn’t blame him for that. Out of all the Pokémon at the lab Garchomp was certainly the one that her dad was the closest with and they shared a unique bond.

She still vividly remember how Alain had brought it to the lab when it was still a Gible after it had gotten injured. Augustine had taken it upon himself to care for it and show it patience and love which had allowed them to grow close. They had been there when it evolved into a Gabite and then finally into a Garchomp.

“My friend Garchomp.”

Lexi placed a reassuring hand on his lower arm. “I know that it must want to make its way back to you too, dad. We’ll find it.”

He smiled meekly. “You’re right, dear Lexi. We will.” He tensed when he heard something. “That sound just now.”

“What are you talking about?” Ash asked.

“I’m certain that I heard Garchomp just now.” He scanned the scenery in every direction.

“Augustine, I didn’t hear a thing,” Clemont pointed out, slightly troubled.

“Me neither,” Bonnie frowned.

“Are you sure, dad?” Lexi arched an eyebrow.

“I’m sure that I heard it,” Augustine said convinced.

“Then we believe you. You know Garchomp better than anyone. Where did it come from then?”

He turned his head. “That way! Garchomp’s over there!”

“How do you know that?” Bonnie questioned.

“I can’t really explain it. Somehow I just know.” Augustine started to run away in the other direction.

Bonnie eyed Clemont. “But how?”

“Many people say there’s a mysterious connection between trainer and Pokémon that science simply can’t explain,” Clemont clarified.

“Let’s follow his lead,” Serena said as they chased down after Augustine before he went too far ahead. Lexi simply didn’t want him to end up in one of Team Rocket’s traps so she preferred it when she could see him.

“Professor Sycamore, look!” Ash said frightfully when they could see purple light coming from between a ravine.

“It looks like Mega Evolution! Let’s go!” Augustine wasted no time to run to the ravine since that could only mean one thing. As they made it to the cliff side they spotted Team Rocket at the bottom with none other than Garchomp, from whose Garchompite was releasing all of the purple light. Somehow they were controlling Garchomp to do their bidding which was obvious how its eyed had turned red. “No, Garchomp!” He ran down the cliff.

“Dad! No!” Lexi shouted and wanted to go after him, but Bonnie and Clemont pulled her back. “Let met go!”

“Too dangerous, Lexi!” Bonnie firmly disagreed.

Lexi could only watch in horror and disdain as her dad rushed towards Team Rocket in a fit of rage. “Stop it!” He stepped between them and Garchomp. “I knew I’d find you. I could feel you calling for me.”

“Put another log on the mind control fire,” James insisted which made Meowth crank up the power of the mind control wave.

Augustine spread his arms. “Stop it now!”

Lexi was at a loss because she resented to see her dad standing in the crossfire like that and she couldn't help him. Due to the increase of the control waves her dad was toppling over cause it was a tremendous effect on him from that close range. Lexi was still struggling to free herself from Clemont’s hold on her so she could at least be down there with him. “Clem, let me go please.”

“No, if you go down there then you’re both in danger and that’s not going to solve anything.” He could tell that she couldn’t care about his reasoning cause she was in a blur so he pressed her flat against him with her back and his arms tightly around her waist so she couldn’t go anywhere.

As Ash was about to run down the cliff a black shadow jumped passed them and stepped in front of Augustine. That costume was one that was awfully familiar to all of them, but mostly to Lexi and Clemont. It was Meyer in his Blaziken Mask attire.

“Mega Blaziken, stop their mind controlling!” He spread his arms. It kicked a couple of times against the medallion on the robot’s head.

“Blaziken Mask!” Bonnie, Clemont and Serena all said in awe. Lexi couldn’t bring herself to say anything as her stomach clenched for her dad.

“Mega Blaziken!” Ash exclaimed in awe.

The mind controlling had stopped working and it had lost its control over Augustine and Garchomp for now. Meyer grabbed Augustine and took him to a higher ledge so he was out of range.

“Dad, you’re okay?” Lexi shouted from the top of the cliff. He looked up to her with a faint smile and raised his thumb which returned all the air back into her lungs.

“It’s one pain after another!” Jessie snarled, her rage turned to Meowth. “What are you waiting for? We need more power!”

The robot straightened itself and still had some juice left in it. It simply continued to emitt more mind control waves as if it hadn’t been stopped at all. Garchomp instantly toppled over as it did its best to fight the waves off as they entered its mind.

Lexi honestly didn’t know what to do as they tried to force Garchomp to Mega Evolve. That was when Clemont brought his head closer to hear ear since he was still holding her. “This won’t last, Lex. They’ll fix it. Just hold on.”

“If Garchomp Mega Evolves Team Rocket wins,” Augustine said frightfully. “They can’t! They must be stopped! I won’t let that happen!” An idea came to his brilliant mind as he eyed Meyer. “That’s it. Blaziken Mask, please lend me your Key Stone.” Meyer obviously hadn’t seen that coming. “Garchomp and I have a bond they don’t have. I’ll make it Mega Evolve before them.”

Meyer glanced up at the cliff side at Lexi and Clemont for a second who nodded at him. “As you wish,” he said. “Blaziken!” Blaziken changed back to its regular self and Meyer grabbed the Key Stone from his belt so he could hold out his hand. “If using this can help. Go right ahead.”

“Thanks a lot, Blaziken Mask.” Augustine accepted the Key Stone from him.

“Dad!” Lexi shouted loud enough for him to hear. “If someone can do this then it’s you. Believe in that bond you and Garchomp share and you can get through!”

“I will, Lexi.” Augustine stepped closer into the control waves as both James and him raised their Key Stones with the intend to make it Mega Evolve. It would be against all laws of nature if Team Rocket would be able make it Mega Evolve without sharing a bond with a Pokémon. It wasn’t natural.

Lexi bit her lip as the Mega Stone reacted to one of the Key Stones which emitted a lot of purple light.

“What’s going on?” Serena cried.

“Both Key Stones are simultaneously effecting Garchomp,” Clemont clarified in horror. “They’re both trying to get it to Mega Evolve!”

“It can’t be. It can’t be. It can’t be,” Lexi muttered quietly in denial as she watched what was occurring below. Clemont first turned on the camera on her necklace just in case and then simply tightened his hold on her to provide her any form of consolation.

“The bond between Garchomp and Professor Sycamore has got to be stronger,” Ash said as Garchomp’s body started to glow.

“Right. It is,” Meyer agreed.

When the light faded and Mega Garchomp’s body was visible Lexi could only marvel at it. Despite it at all it was true stunning sight for a Pokémon Professor like herself. But it wasn’t clear yet what had caused it to Mega Evolve since the robot was still sending out control waves.

They all went down the cliff at a slower pace so they could have a better look. “What happened?” Serena asked frightfully.

“Hey! What’s going on?” Bonnie questioned, raising her voice. She was clutching onto Clemont.

“Garchomp did react to one of the Key Stones,” Lexi said softly, too scared for which one it could’ve been.

“Can you hear me?” Augustine tried to get through to Garchomp.

James laughed casually. “Our mind control waves is doing its job. Garchomp is under our control.”

“That’s not possible!”

He took a step towards Garchomp. “From now on you’ll answer to us. You’re a member of Team Rocket! Through and through!”

“No way!” Augustine’s voice was calm. “Garchomp is my friend.”

“Now first things first. Show them to the verbal door!” He pointed to Augustine and the others.

Lexi stepped next to Augustine and tugged onto his arm. “Dad, you’ve got to try it. Don’t let them win just yet.”

His eyes met hers. “I’m not giving up yet, Lexi. Count on that.” As Garchomp came towards them Augustine held his stance and didn’t waver. “Garchomp, please.”

“It’s not looking too good,” Ash stated.

Clemont clenched his jaw. “I know.”

“Give it some time,” Lexi assured as Garchomp continued to come straight at them, but mostly at her dad.

“Garchomp, I have faith in you,” Augustine pleaded sincerely. Garchomp stopped right in front of him, and for a tenacious moment everyone said nothing.

“Professor! Lexi!” Ash screamed in horror.

Garchomp let out a roar and then pressed its claw against the Key Stone in Augustine’s fist. It nuzzled its head against him so he could scratch its chin. “You’re alright!” Augustine exclaimed, chuckling joyously as he hugged Garchomp hard.

“It did listen to you, dad.” Lexi flashed the brightest grin possible. Garchomp then nudged its head against her, which made her giggle. “Yeah, you look great Garchomp.” She heard her friend cheer and Clemont sigh in agonizing relief at their safety.

As Augustine petted Garchomp, Lexi’s eyes met Meyer’s for a moment who gave her a friendly smile. “Now I’d say it’s payback time,” Augustine decided and Garchomp was totally up for that.

“Kick their butts please.” Lexi smirked. “They’ve more than earned it.”

“On it!,” Augustine assured with a wink. “Garchomp, destroy their rocket bot!”

With great speed it leaped up high veraciously slashed at the head of the robot until it got sliced upon. Jessie and James retreated into the remainders of the robot with the attempt to make an escape and activated the rockets.

“Oh no!” Clemont cried. “They’re getting away!”

“Not this time!” Ash replied.

Meyer nodded. “That’s right. Blaziken!”

“Mega Garchomp, let’s go!” Augustine joined in.

“Ready Pikachu?” Ash asked as Pikachu jumped next to Garchomp and Blaziken. “Alright it’s a triple attack!”

Meyer, Augustine and Ash instructed their attacks simultaneously and the three Pokémon combined their three attacks into one which was all it took for Team Rocket to disappeared off into the horizon.

The thing that dropped from the sky was the Key Stone they had stolen which landed in Augustine’s hand. “You were marvelous, Garchomp,” he said to Garchomp when it changed back.

“As were you!” Lexi happily engulfed her dad into an embrace which he eagerly took. “I told you that the bond you and Garchomp share is of importance. You were simply incredible.”

“That’s cause I had both you and Garchomp believing in me.” He affectionately kissed the tip of her hair.

“Well don’t ever doubt that.”

When they pulled back Augustine sniffed onto the Key Stone he had had received from Meyer. “Something marvelous about motor oil.”

Lexi frowned. “What’s that, dad?”

“Nothing to concern you with. It’s fine, Lexi.” He turned around to Meyer. “Blaziken Mask, thanks. You were a big help. Both of you.” He returned the Key Stone which Meyer gladly took.

They heard sirens when they saw a police car coming their way. It came to a stop when Sophie and Officer Jenny stepped out. “Professor, how is Garchomp?” Sophie asked concerned.

Augustine waved at her. “It’s safe and sound.”

“Everything has been figured out,” Ash assured as Sophie and Officer Jenny approached them.

“Figured out?” Officer Jenny repeated.

“Yeah. See Blaziken Mask went wham, bam! Now everything is fine,” Bonnie enthusiastically explained.

“Where is he?”

When they looked around they saw that Blaziken Mask and Blaziken were nowhere to be found. Apparently Meyer had fled the scene before his identity could get revealed which she totally understood.

“Gone.”

Afterwards they returned to Sycamore lab now that everyone was safe. It was time for Lexi and the others to get back onto the road and to leave Lumiose City. She had already taken her favorite backpack with her in which Petilil was snoozing.

“Can’t believe that I have to say goodbye to you again,” Lexi said as she pulled her dad in for a final embrace.

He chuckled. “But you’re much more mature and experienced now than you were the last time you left here and you’ll only blossom further as a Pokémon Professor. I have my absolute trust in you. Are you going to call me whenever you arrive into a new town and keep me updated with your research?”

“Of course I will. Don’t doubt that. I will come back.”

“You go out there and have lots of fun with all your friends.” He leaned back to kiss her forehead. “I love you, Lexi Sycamore.”

“I love you too, dad.” She grinned brightly as she stepped aside so that she could say goodbye to Garchomp by petting on its head.

That was when Augustine hugged Clemont as well which happened more regularly these days and especially after Lexi started dating Clemont, and it was such a wholesome thing and it meant a great deal to her.

“You be good too, Clemont. Go and have a wonderful time together.”

“We will, Augustine. Thank you.” Clemont smiled.

“Professor Sycamore, thank you for everything,” Ash said gratefully. “See ya later, Garchomp.” The others said their farewell to Garchomp too.

“Stay in touch!” Augustine called after all of them as they walked away and waved at each other.

“We will!” Clemont assured.

And with their sights set on the next phase of their journey they left Lumiose City in high spirits.


	69. Defending the Homeland!

It turned out that it had been surprisingly easy to get accustomed to getting back on the road again, and camping outside. Those two weeks they had spend in Lumiose City had literally flown by, but to Lexi it almost felt as if she had never stopped traveling with her friends at all.

The group had stopped for a lunch break near a river. Lexi had been rather occupied with making the food for everyone’s Pokémon just as she had always done. Her Pokémon were aiding her, by providing her with the proper berries. Even Noctowl was a tremulous help by picking the berries with his beak so gently that they didn’t burst.

“Lexi.” Bonnie softly prodded against Lexi’s shoulder which made her turn her head. “Do you remember that you one day promised to take me for a flight when Noctowl had gotten enough flying practice that it could carry people? Cause I surely haven’t forgotten.”

“Oh,” Lexi uttered. “I had entirely forgotten about that if I’m being honest and it’s kind of you to remind me.” She glanced at Noctowl who tilted his head. “Noctowl certainly has made a lot of progress with flying practice and can carry two people with ease. Yeah, it should be fine for us take you on a flight real soon.”

The grin on Bonnie’s face was almost blinding. “Promise?”

“Of course. You have my word. But just in case I do forgot it can you please remind me again?”

“Yes! Thank you, Lexi.” While Lexi was still grinding some berries the girl folded her arms around her middle. “I can’t believe how much I’ve missed having you here with us. It’s so lovely to have you back again.”

“I certainly missed you too, Bonbon, cause you know how much you mean to me. And being here with you again does me a world of good. I’m not going to leave you again any time soon so we’re going to spend lots of time together from now on. How does that sound?”

Bonnie nuzzled against her. “Perfect.”

Lexi completed making the meal for all of their Pokémon and had placed enough bowls on the ground for all of them. As she sat down at the table Clemont was finished with making lunch for them and things were definitely back to the way things were which was nice.

“How do you like it?” Clemont asked them once they had all tasted some of the meal. “It’s a new recipe I came up with while I was away.” He chuckled. “I used berry juice as a base along with big mushrooms.”

Lexi smiled brightly. “Yeah, I’m aware. You experimented with the recipes four times at least and fed it to me. I do still love it, Clem.” At which his smile enlarged.

“So yummy!” Bonnie happily replied.

“Yeah so good,” Serena agreed.

“This food is the best,” Ash responded with his mouth still full. “Clemont, you rule.”

He chuckled shyly as he scratched the back of his head. “I’m glad you like it. Thanks.”

As Lexi turned her head she saw how Chespin basically tipped the whole bowl of food down its throat. As it was still munching on its own it reached with its paw into Pancham’s bowl to get some more. Pancham was onto it and pushed Chespin aside which crashed it into Hawlucha and Dedenne’s food bowl toppled over.

When Dedenne noticed the state of its meal it started the sob uncontrollably and in anger released its Thundershock at Chespin for causing a hassle. 

“Chespin!” Clemont picked it up from the ground. “Stop it please.” He eyed the other Pokémon. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s just never satisfied with how much it eats,” Lexi uttered with a frown.

Goodra generously held out his bowl of food for Chespin and Dedenne to eat together which lifted both their moods. It even lifted Dedenne on its arm. “That’s so nice of you.” Clemont smiled. “Thanks, Goodra.”

“I have some more food if you want Goodra?” Lexi offered humbly, but it shook its head.

“You’re all friends,” Serena said gladly.

“Which means its time to make up!” Bonnie raised her arms.

When they were done with lunch it was time to get going. They returned practically all their Pokémon and Lexi only had Raichu and Marill out of their Pokéballs while Ash had his Goodra.

“Now that we’re all done eating. Let’s get going,” Ash said.

That was when a Bellsprout ran down the hill and towards Goodra and spoke to it frantically. There was recognition in Goodra’s eyes as the two happily shook paws. Bellsprout gestured towards the man that also came down the hill. He eyed Goodra. “Oh, so it is you. It’s been such a long time Goomy.” Goodra nuzzled its head against him. “So sorry. Of course I can see you’re Goodra now.”

“Excuse me. It sure looks like you and Goodra know each other.” Ash frowned.

“Huh? Who are you?”

“Oh yeah. My name is Ash. This is my partner Pikachu.”

“I’m Serena. Nice to meet you.”

“Hello, my name is Lexi. These are Marill and Raichu.” Both waved enthusiastically at the man.

“Hello, Bonnie is my name and this is Dedenne. Also Lexi is actually Professor Lexi and -”

In one smooth motion Lexi covered the girls mouth with her hand. “Sst. You don’t have to make a public statement of it.” Her voice was quiet. There was a gleeful spark in Bonnie’s eyes as Lexi suddenly yelped and retreated her hand. “Ew! Did you just lick my hand?”

“Then be nice, Lexi.” She smirked brazenly. Bonnie then gestured to Clemont. “I’d like you to meet my big brother.”

Clemont bowed slightly. “My name is Clemont. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Keanan is my name.” The man scratched Goodra’s chin. “This Goomy - I mean this Goodra used to make its home in the wetlands. Just beyond where we’re standing right now. I happen to be the caretaker of this area.”

“Wow. That’s so cool,” Ash replied. “So this is where Goodra comes from?”

“That would make more sense that Goodra originated from the wetlands,” Lexi considered.

“Hey, Ash. Why don’t we go and see and Goodra used to live?” Bonnie prompted.

“That sounds good. What do you say there, Goodra?” Ash eyed Goodra who didn’t appear to be exactly stoked to return there.

Bellsprout was speaking to Goodra in an urgent tone to persuade it which seemed to work. Keanan was kind enough to take them to the wetlands which was only ten minutes removed from where they were. The wooden house where they were was clearly the main area for observation. It was connected by wooden boards so you wouldn’t get sucked into the swamp.

“It smells amazing here.” Lexi took a content whiff of the nature here.

“ _Marill! Marill!_ ” Marill bounced up and down at the sight of all the water.

“ _Raichu. Rai._ ” She was floating behind Clemont.

“I see,” Keanan said when Ash told him how they had met Goodra. “So Goodra is with you these days, hey Ash?” He eyed Goodra. “I’m glad to see you’ve met some good people.” Goodra grinned. “Alright, so how does your old home look?”

“I still don’t get why Goomy fell from that flock of Swanna back then,” Bonnie uttered, frowning.

“Me neither,” Serena replied unsure. “Remember how sick Goomy was?”

“Yeah cause it was all dried out.” Lexi was already drawing the scenery of the wetlands while she was still standing as Marill got onto her shoulder.

Ash looked up at Goodra. “Why did you leave the wetlands in the first place, Goodra?” Its expression soured.

“It has something to do with the nature of the wetlands themselves,” Keanan clarified which puzzled them.

“What are you talking about?”

“There is a spring located here containing powerful effects on the minds and bodies of Pokémon.”

“Amazing!” Clemont gasped in awe.

“Goomy was living here happily with all of its friends, but suddenly a terrible feud broke out over that spring.”

“I can only imagine that Pokémon want to have access to such a spring,” Lexi figured.

“Right,” Keanan responded. “Other Pokémon from the outside came here and tried to use force to take control of the spring.” He told them how many Pokémon forcefully tried to take over the spring. “That’s what happened.”

“That’s tragic.”

“ _Marill._ ” Marill whimpered softly.

“Terrible,” Serena muttered.

Ash placed a hand on Goodra’s arm. “Poor Goodra.

“What happened to the other Pokémon?” Clemont asked sadly.

“Are they gone?” Bonnie questioned. “Did they all run away?”

“Happily they’re all still living here,” Keanan explained.

“Thank goodness.”

“What a relief. It would be quite a shame if they all had to desert the home that they loved,” Lexi replied.

Keanan cast his eyes downwards. “However they’ve all been forced into a corner of the wetlands. And they live there in secret.”

Keanan went to attend some stuff which left them alone at the house for now. The others had their gaze on the wetlands as Lexi sat down on a wooden bench on the porch so it would be easier to draw. Raichu was snoring quietly onto her shoulder.

“Sure is quiet around here,” Clemont said solemnly as he picked up Marill.

“It’s hard to believe there was fighting here,” Serena responded. “It’s so peaceful.”

“There’s not a Pokémon to see for miles,” Lexi muttered. According to her research a swamp like this should be packed with all sorts of wild Pokémon.

Bonnie plopped next to Lexi onto the bench. “Can I help you drawing?”

Lexi met the girl’s gaze. “You want to make a scenery drawing with me? There no Pokémon to draw though.”

“That’s fine.”

“Okay wait.” She gently lifted Bonnie onto her lap and nearly rested her own head on her shoulder. “If you hold the sketchbook with one hand.” Bonnie held it up with her left hand so they could both reach it. She grabbed hold of Bonnie’s right hand with her own since those were both their dominant hands. Lexi’s was practically steering and guiding Bonnie’s hand with the pencil across the page at a slow pace. “There ya go. You’re drawing, Bonbon. How does that feel?” Raichu was still asleep on her other shoulder.

“Incredible.” Bonnie giggled gleefully and it suddenly hit Lexi how dearly she had truly missed Bonnie these last two weeks.

They simply sat there for a while with their hands moving as one until Goodra let out a gut wrenching wail. There was no response sadly enough which only darkened Goodra’s mood.

“It’s a Wooper,” Ash said when a Wooper stepped out of the bushes and approached Goodra.

Goodra reacted enthusiastically at it as Whooper recognized it. It lifted Wooper from the ground with its horns.

“Hey it looks like that's one of Goodra’s friends.”

“Then I’m sure there must be more out there,” Lexi figured, already drawing this beautiful reunion between Goodra and Wooper, with Bonnie’s aid.

“Look! There are so many of them!” Bonnie exclaimed when more Pokémon emerged from the bushes and this included three Gulpin’s, two Quagsire’s and one Lotad.

“Wow! They all must be friends of Goodra from when it was living here!” Clemont chuckled happily. “I bet they never thought Goomy would come back evolved.”

“I think so too,” Serena replied.

Lexi was still drawing how Goodra was flexing with the muscles in his horns to show its friends how strong it had become. She must’ve drawn four separate illustrations of this wholesome reunion by now. When she was done Bonnie leaped from her lap to lean over the wooden balustrade.

Lexi returned Raichu into her Pokéball as Clemont folded one arm around Lexi’s back to bring her close with Marill still in his arms. “Thank you for what you just did for Bonnie. That meant a great deal to her.”

She smiled lovingly as she played with Marill’s paws. “I had just as much fun as she had, babe.” She kissed him sweetly. “So how does it feel to be out on the road again?” She asked that last part quieter.

“It still feels natural actually. In truth I do miss being able to just be alone with you, but it’s nice to be with our friends again.” He copied her smile.

“Yeah. That feeling is mutual, Clem. Being here with you makes everything better.” At that he pressed his lips against her forehead, which was an affectionate gesture. Marill gently shoved her paws between them, which made Lexi snicker. “And with you too. Geez are all our Pokémon going to do this?”

Clemont chuckled lightheartedly. “Probably. It’s becoming something of a trend.”

They then focused their attention to the matters at hand. “They’re so happy to see Goodra,” Ash pointed out. “I’ve got an idea. This would be an awesome time to show all your friends how much you’ve grown and how strong you are now.”

To demonstrate exactly that Goodra used Dragon Breath which he directed into the sky which exploded with a purple bang. Surely all of its friends were impressed by its growth in strength from when it had still been a Goomy.

That was when a Swanna flew towards them and frantically spoke to Goodra and the other Pokémon. There was some urgency behind it as Goodra and the others chose to follow it.

“Hey what’s going on Goodra?” Ash questioned worrisome. There was a sort of explosion in the distance. “What was that?”

Keanan rushed towards them. “It’s coming from their home.”

“Are they being attacked?” Clemont questioned terrified.

Ash eyed Goodra. “Goodra, go help them out!” It nodded as it ran away with the others. “We’re coming along too.”

“Right we have to do something,” Lexi agreed.

“Wait a minute. This whole thing is a quarrel between wild Pokémon,” Keanan intervened. “It’s really not something we should get involved in.”

“But Keanan.”

“I understand how you feel, Ash. But still I don’t think it would be fair if you and Pikachu would get in the middle of their dispute.”

“He means that Pokémon should solve their own problems,” Clemont figured. “I understand that.”

“Exactly right.”

Clemont eyed Ash. “Right, Ash?”

Ash was visibly mulling it over, not being pleased one bit that they couldn’t step in. “’Kay I get it! I’m not going to get involved, but I still wanna cheer for Goodra and its friends. Is that okay?”

“Yes, it would be great to cheer,” Keanan assured.

With that Lexi, Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie went into the wetlands to keep a close eye on Goodra and its friends. Marill chose to tag along and was marveling at all the water, so Lexi had to make sure she wouldn’t dive into one of the swamps and end up stuck.

The wooden boards led them all through the wetlands and allowed them observe the Pokémon from a safe distance. Ash was practically running at the front cause he resented that he couldn’t do more than to help his Goodra and its friends out, which was only logical.

The path brought them towards the top of a hill which overlooked the whole area. As they got closer they heard the sounds of the ongoing Battle and the attacks that were being fired. When they reached the top they saw how Goodra jumped in front of its friend to protect them and to fire its Bide at the attackers, which clearly rattled them.

“Looks like they were in time,” Ash noticed when none of Goodra’s friends had gotten hurt.

“So those Pokémon are attacking?” Serena asked, frowning.

“Just like Keanan said,” Clemont responded solemnly.

“It’s exceptionally vile for Pokémon to combine their forces like that just to bully others out of their homeland,” Lexi replied upset. There were honestly all sorts of different Pokémon Types that wanted to drive Goodra and its friends out of here.

“Alright! Go get ‘em Goodra! I know you can do it! Come on!” Bonnie encouraged.

“ _Marill! Marill! Marill! Marill_!” Marill followed her example.

The attack was anything but over. When a wild Pinsir came at them Goodra’s friends were kind of to fight alongside it by combining their Water Gun’s. The main Pokémon which as in charge of all of this was a Florges who was flying on one of the Yanmega and who urged the Yanmega and Beedrill on.

Pikachu wanted to step in. “Pikachu, no,” Ash said. “Remember it’s like Keanan said; this is _their_ Battle and not ours.”

Goodra was the one who boldly took all of the Yanmega’s attacks. Lexi covered her mouth fearfully which Clemont noticed so he folded one arm around her. The Gulpin came to Goodra’s aid to support it with Poison Type attacks. Just like the Lotad’s used their Water Guns to drive the Beedrill off and Goodra used its Bide.

“It looks like it’s even fight,” Clemont pointed out.

“Sure does,” Ash agreed all hyped up.

“It’s not ever yet,” Lexi said somewhat assured.

“They just might win!” Serena exclaimed.

“Way to go!” Bonnie cheered.

“ _Maariiiiiil!_ ” Marill flapped with her arms.

Florges went down which left her all alone in front of Goodra. “Who’s that?” Ash asked, grabbing his Pokédex. ** _ **“Florges, the Garden Pokémon and the final evolved form of Flabébé. Long ago, nobles would often ask Florges to create beautiful gardens for their castles.**_** ”

“Florges come in a variety of colors and this is a blue one actually,” Lexi couldn’t help but share.

Goodra appeared to be frightened and traumatized by the arrival of this Florges and so up close. “Goodra!” Ash called. It looked up to them. “It’s okay! You can do this no doubt. You’re really strong now. You’re not the Goomy you were back then. Believe in yourself and go for it.”

Ash’s comforting and heartfelt words restored Goodra’s inner courage as it was ready to Battle against Florges.

“That’s Petal Blizzard!” Clemont stated concerned when Florges started to attack.

“Be careful, Goodra!” Serena warned.

Goodra used its Dragon Breath to counter it and to dissolve the petals. “Yey! Way to go, Goodra!” Ash encouraged.

“You can do it!” Lexi praised nicely.

Goodra charged towards Florges to strike at it with its tail, but it floated away. The attack that Florges used to react to it wasn’t one Lexi recognized cause it only effected the grass.

“Hey, what was that?” Bonnie asked.

“That was Grassy Terrain,” Clemont clarified.

Serena looked up at him. “What’s Grassy Terrain?”

Clemont adjusted his glasses. “A move. It increases the power of Grass Types moves.” It also caused the flowers in the swamp to bloom.

“It’s pretty similar to how Luxray can use Electric Terrain, right?” Lexi guessed as she picked up Marill.

“Right.”

With the sunlight beaming down Florges was able to charge its next attack, which required sunlight to make it charge faster.

“That’s Solar Beam!” Clemont exclaimed.

Goodra countered it with Dragon Breath, but wasn’t able to dissolve it entirely. Some parts of the beams reached its friends who couldn’t dodge it. As Florges used the same attack again Goodra turned its back towards it in order to protect its friends.

“What a hero,” Lexi uttered in fascination as Goodra took Florges’ Moonblast for them. Goodra was still taking it all, but was visibly struggling.

“ _Marill_ ,” Marill muttered in the same state.

“You’re still in it,” Ash encouraged. “Talk about strong. Goodra can win this. Goodra wrap it up! You can still Battle, can’t you? Then show us how strong you are!

Goodra opened its mouth to intercept another Moonblast when a blue beam emerged. “Is that?” Serena asked.

“Yeah. Goodra is using Ice Beam,” Clemont marveled.

“Goodra learned Ice Beam! Yey!” Bonnie cheered. “Yey! Yey!”

“Just to protect its friends!” Lexi exclaimed in awe.

“Here we go!” Ash shouted when Florges released its Moonblast. “Do it!”

The Ice Beam went straight through the Moonblast and dealt devastating damage to Florges, who was hurled backwards. Florges had accepted its defeat for now. Goodra was being cheered on and praised by its friends for its courage.

“That was great! Goodra won!” Bonnie bounced up and down. “Yippie! Yey! Yey!”

“Goodra can be proud of itself,” Lexi replied smiling.

Marill grinned at the sight. “ _Marill._ ”

There came two attacks from the side of the swamp which hit Goodra in its back and it toppled over. Black smoke spread across the wetlands which covered the invasive Pokémon. The others rushed down the hill to get to Goodra.

“Goodra, are you okay?” Ash asked worriedly.

“Where did that come from?” Clemont asked dumbfounded.

“Poor Goodra. Are you okay?” Bonnie questioned concerned.

Lexi handed Marill to Clemont so that she could check up on Goodra from up close and didn’t need to be a Pokémon Professor to deduce that it was in bad shape. “It’s completely worn down. It needs proper treatment, but this isn’t the place for it.”

Ash nodded. “Right. Goodra, quick now return.” He withdrew Goodra into its Pokéball.

The smoke had cleared and there was no sign of the other Pokémon anywhere. “Huh. Florges,” Clemont muttered.

They returned to Keanan’s house a little further ahead so that he could provide Goodra with some proper treatment. He had placed it onto a cot and covered it underneath a white sheet.

“Okay all done,” he said. “I’m certain Goodra will be just fine. But even so it needs lots of rest.”

"Thanks very much,” Ash replied.

“I don’t think Florges will do anything for a while. That means a truce for a time being.”

“Dedenne, keep an eye on Goodra okay?” Bonnie pleaded softly. Dedenne was on the bed with Wooper and Pikachu, looking rather defeated. Clemont resumed his thinking pose, placing his fist underneath his chin.

“Thanks for your concern. Leave the rest to us,” Ash assured the other Pokémon who were peeping through the window.

Clemont turned to Keanan. “Excuse me, Keanan. Are there any Pokémon out here who are able to use Psybeam and Shadow Ball?”

Lexi narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean by that?”

“I believe I saw those attacks being used on Goodra which knocked it down.”

It clearly troubled Keanan who had no clue what it could be either. “I might be able to help by going through some surveillance camera’s that I’ve put up across the wetlands. We can go through those.”

Night fell shortly after that and the others went to sleep in a different room while Lexi stayed with Keanan and Clemont so that they could investigate these mysterious attacks. They had gathered behind the computer where Keanan was showing them different footage from the camera’s.

As the hours progressed Lexi was yawning uncontrollably and doing her absolute best not to fall asleep herself and had her head resting on Clemont’s shoulders while they were seated. “Lex, you’re more than welcome to get some sleep. There is a hammock right over there.”

“You don’t mind? I wanna help.”

He gently caressed her cheek in a loving way. “You can’t help when you’re that exhausted, babe.” He knew her insomnia was affecting her daily so it was quite rare when she was fighting to keep her eyes open. “I’ll keep you updated when I find something, okay?”

“’Kay.”

She wasn’t exactly capable of moving herself to the hammock so Clemont was more than caring to carefully guide her to it and lifted her into it. She made herself comfortable as Clemont tugged her underneath a sheet to keep her warm. Marill got into the hammock as well and crawled against Lexi. He lay a sweet kiss against his girlfriend’s forehead. “Night, Lexi.”

“Night, Clem,” he heard her mutter quietly which made him smile cause he rarely got to tug her in like that since he usually fell asleep way before she did.

Clemont returned to the computer where Keanan was still going over the surveillance footage. “Something is definitely not right. Let’s look at the surveillance camera.”

“Okay maybe we can figure this out,” Clemont replied hopeful, not removing his gaze from the computer screen because this situation intrigued and puzzled him at same time. “Oh! Hey!” He said after some time. “It’s them!”

He was about to share his findings with Lexi when he realized that she was soundly asleep and he didn’t dare to wake her up. Sleep was considered a luxury in her books and there was always a chance that she would wake up in the dead of night, when her insomnia could kick in. That’s why Lexi needed every second of peaceful slumber that she could get.

There was a loud crashing noise which came from the other room and lots of commotion as everyone was suddenly wide awake. Lexi bolted up right due to the commotion with a mix of horror and panic on her face. She clutched onto Marill who equally as rattled.

“Clemont, what’s that?” she asked quietly, her voice cracking.

“I’m not sure. You okay, Lex?” He cupped her face with one hand.

“Yeah. Just startled. Let’s check it out.”

With that fear gnawing at the back of their minds they rushed out of the room to see what was truly going on.


	70. Beyond the Rainbow!

Lexi and Clemont barged through the door which led them to the other room where their friends had been staying the night. Goodra was still on the bed with Serena calming it since it was trying to get up. Bonnie was frightfully glaring outside through the shattered window.

“Serena what happened?”Clemont asked. Keanan and Bellsprout stepped inside as well.

“Are you all okay?” Lexi rushed forwards.

“Somebody kidnapped Pikachu, Dedenne and Wooper,” Serena replied in horror, her voice shaking.

“They just took them away.” Bonnie’s bottom lip quivered.

“They took them away?” Keanan echoed, frowning.

“Who on earth could possibly do that?” Lexi questioned in disbelief. Marill hopped onto the bed to reassure Goodra.

The Battle was still ongoing outside. “Oh no,” Bonnie whimpered when Fletchinder fell down.

“You can’t, Goodra.” Serena calmly tried to reason Goodra who was desperate to get up despite its condition. “You need your rest.”

“You could get hurt even worse if you leave now,” Lexi warned gravely. “We have no idea who is out there.”

Clemont opened the door in case Ash required the help. They found him on the porch with Fletchinder and Frogadier who were neither in a condition to Battle. The Pokémon who had kidnapped their Pokémon were none other than some of the Beedrill, Pinsir and Yanmega they had met earlier today.

“Ash!” Bonnie rushed towards him as Serena and Keanan supported Goodra outside by letting it lean on them.

“But why would they do such a thing?” Serena asked puzzled.

Goodra struggled to get over to Ash. “What are you doing?” The Pinsir, Yanmega and Beedrill didn’t hesitate to open the attack when Goodra came too close for their liking, probably to scare it off. “Come on, Goodra. Hang in there.” Ash tried to lift it up when they noticed all the Pokémon had left. “We got to get them back right away.”

“Considering this swamp is pretty massive they could be hiding anywhere,” Lexi replied, biting her cheek. She picked up Marill in case she would run off.

“Listen, Ash,” Clemont pleaded. “We saw something while analyzing the surveillance videos.”

“Clemont, what did you see?” Bonnie wanted to know.

“Team Rocket is clearly a part of this,” Clemont firmly responded.

Lexi met his gaze. “You found them on the surveillance, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, we spotted them alright.”

“Team Rocket?” Keanan asked.

“They’re bad guys who steal other people’s Pokémon,” Serena answered.

“I wonder if Team Rocket is using Florges and the others,” Clemont suggested thoughtfully.

“That’s sounds like something they’d do,” Ash agreed.

“Right. Why else would they be here out of all places? I don’t like it one bit,” Lexi responded bitterly.

“ _Marill. Marill._ ” Marill frowned heavily.

Ash looked up at Goodra. “Goodra, do you know where Florges is?” It nodded. “Good then lead the way.”

Goodra hurried away and Ash, Bonnie and Serena were quick to follow it. “Hold on, Clemont,” Keanan intervened which made both him and Lexi meet his gaze. “Something’s bothering me. I’ll catch up after I look into it. For now just make sure you stay safe.”

“I understand.” Clemont nodded.

“We’ll be careful,” Lexi assured as she and Clemont chased after their friends. The others weren’t that far ahead. The wooden boards were replaced for the sogginess of the swamp and they had to be vigilant where they put their feet.

Goodra led them deeper into the wetlands which brought them towards a cave and a hill. In front of it were a group of Yanmega, Pinsir and Beedrill who protected the entrance by forming a blockade.

They weren’t exactly friendly when they approached them. “Now hold on. We’re not here to start a fight, okay?” Ash reasoned with them. “We want Pikachu and the other Pokémon back.”

“We know Team Rocket is around here somewhere. They’re the bad guys,” Bonnie responded. “Don’t let them fool you.” To show them that they disagreed with them all the Pokémon simultaneously fired an attack in their general area.

“Please, stop. You’ve got to believe us!”

“We’re not going to persuade them!” Lexi shouted as they fired more attacks and they had to shield their faces against the incoming smoke and dust.

“It’s no use,” Serena said.

“But we gotta do something,” Bonnie insisted.

“Chespin! Bunnelby! Come out!” Clemont threw his Pokéball from which both Chespin and Bunnelby were released. “Use Vine Whip and Mudshot let’s go!”

“You help too, Marill!” Lexi stepped in. “Use Water Gun!”

“We’ll help too.” Serena brought out her Braixen. “Braixen, use Flamethrower!” As Braixen countered it Serena turned to Ash. “Go! We’ll distract them!”

“I’m coming with you.” Bonnie rushed after Ash and Goodra as they headed in the opposite direction.

Some of the wild Pokémon wanted to stop them so they had to intervene. “Bubble Beam, Marill! Let’s go!”

Braixen released more of its Flamethrower’s to block the wild Pokémon their way. “Hey, over here!” Serena shouted so their attention would be focused, solely on them.

“Chespin and Bunnelby, focus and let’s take care of this,” Clemont said.

The wild Pokémon had no problem with firing back and it turned into a genuine tag Battle of some sort which was a first for Lexi and Marill. Her Marill had turned out to be quite the Battler when she wanted to be and was very driven. She didn’t hesitate to assist the other Pokémon.

Halfway through the Battle Bunnelby lost its footing and toppled over just as a few Yanmega and Pinsir cornered it. Marill leaped in front of it and used her Bubble Beam to fence them off, but the power of their multiple attacks was too much for even her so her legs were quivering.

“Marill! Get away!” Lexi shouted terrified with her voice raised as more of the wild Pokémon came at Marill.

Only Marill didn’t want to leave Bunnelby to its fate and was using every ounce of her body to shield them off. That was when her body got covered in a white fluorescent light. Lexi yelped as Marill’s body expended and her ears got three times their original size.

When the lights entirely faded Lexi couldn’t contain herself. “She evolved into Azumarill!” There were tears in her eyes as she saw Azumarill was still trying to fight off all these Pokémon. “Azumarill, use Aqua Tail instead!”

“ _Azu! Azu!_ ” A stream of water streamed down her tail. She then jumped up into the air and flipped around, hitting the wild Pokémon in the process who momentarily scampered back. With the coast clear for now Bunnelby was able to regain its footing and thanked Azumarill for her assistance by happily shaking her paws.

“I can’t believe it evolved,” Serena gasped.

“Wow! It did in order to protect Bunnelby,” Clemont uttered in awe. “Now you definitely can’t say that our Pokémon aren’t close to each other. They consider each other as close friends. Thanks for saving Bunnelby, Azumarill.” He smiled down at her.

“ _Azu! Zuu! Azumarill!_ ” She grinned brightly as she ran passed him.

Lexi happily knelt down and held open her arms for her to run into. “I’m so proud of you. Look at you. What you just did was incredible. I had no idea you were that powerful. Thank you.” Azumarill gladly nuzzled against her as Lexi silently cried at this achievement.

Their moment came to a halt when the ground violently began to shake. The Battle was paused instantly as everyone looked around.

“Clemont, do you know what’s happening?” Serena asked fearfully.

“Up there!” Clemont pointed towards the top of the hill where the earthquake seemed to be originating from. There was smoke that seemed to come from the inside of the cave.

“Clemont Lexi! Serena!” Keanan called as he rushed towards them. “You okay?”

“Keanan!”

“Yeah we’re alright,” Lexi assured as she got up.

“I need to know where Team Rocket is,” Keanan insisted.

The ground was still shaking and there were a sort of strange rumbling sound which all came from the cave. They all yelped as the noise grew louder. Azumarill covered her ears.

“Hey, that sound,” Serena said.

“What is it?” Clemont asked, frowning.

“It doesn’t sound natural,” Lexi arched an eyebrow.

That was when they saw an aircraft that awfully resembled a Mantyke with a red _R_ painted at the front and it pained Lexi to see that cause there could only be one group behind that. The aircraft took off from the hill and they gasped in horror.

“Ash!” Serena shouted when they went up the hill where they found Ash and Bonnie. “So it was Team Rocket after all.”

“That means we know what’s inside their plane,” Clemont responded.

“They got Pikachu and the others,” Ash said. “They must have the stolen water too.”

“Wait. Did they steal water?” Lexi was dumbfounded.

“You mean they took all of it?” Keanan questioned baffled.

Ash nodded. “And Florges and all its friends took control of the spring cause Floette’s really sick and needs help.”

Lexi only now got aware of Florges and the other Pokémon their presence. Florges was indeed cradling a Floette which appeared rather weak. “The poor thing.”

“Is that true?” Serena asked which a Yanmega confirmed.

“So Florges did all of this so Floette could finally get well,” Keanan figured.

“Goodra, let’s take back that water!” Ash insisted. “Get me up there!”

Goodra used its horns to hurl Ash onto the plane just as it was about to take off. Florges left Floette here in the care of other Pokémon as it used a Yanmega to get up there. Goodra used its Dragon Breath towards the ground so that it could launch itself onto the plane which as a marvelous sight.

“I don’t like this one bit,” Lexi muttered in dismay, but couldn’t remove her gaze from the plane which started to trash. Clearly Team Rocket had the intend to throw them off.

“ _Azumarill. Zu._ ” Azumarill used her ear to tug onto Lexi’s hand to comfort her.

There was another Dragon Breath which Goodra used to enter the door so that it, Ash and Florges could get inside of the aircraft. From that point on they simply couldn’t see them and could only dreadfully watch on as the plane went further away. Only due to the heavy weight from all the stolen water inside the storage prevented it from going fast.

“Oh, Ash,” Serena sighed with angst.

After a couple of minutes there was a loud bang inside the plane as a hole got torn into the side. They could see Team Rocket and their Pokémon being send off by a powerful force as they disappeared into the night sky.

Obviously that didn’t mean that the others were out of trouble. Due to the hole in the plane there was a strong air current inside and sparks ignited inside the engines. There was another bang as water started to leak out of it as the plane went further away.

Serena turned to the wild Pokémon. “All of you. Please. I need your power. We gotta help Ash.” The newest and original occupants of the wetlands combined their forces. The ones that could fly chased after the plane. They hovered underneath it so that the inhabitants of the plan to could get on.

“Thank goodness,” Bonnie said. “They made it in time.”

Lexi licked her lips. “What a clever idea.”

First they put Pikachu, Dedenne and Wooper onto one of the Yanmega. That was when more water got squirted out off one of the tanks and Florges lost her balance and fell down. Goodra used its horns to catch her. As it tried to lift Florges up Goodra slipped down as well. Ash was only quick to jump after them.

“Goodness!” Lexi shouted.

Florges, Goodra and Ash clung to another in midair as they descended to the earth. The Beedrill did their best to lift them up, but they didn’t have enough manpower.

Keanan eyed the Water Pokémon. “Quick help them out with Water Gun!”

“You as well, Azumarill!” Lexi said.

“ _Azu!_ ” Azumarill straightened herself as her Water Gun joined those of the others to create one unanimous beam to catch Goodra, Ash and Florges before they would crash into the surface. With the water they were able to safely lower them to the ground. Everyone cheered elatedly and cheerfully when no one had gotten hurt.

“Ash! You’re alright!” Serena rushed towards Ash and nearly hugged him, and instead placed her hands on his shoulders.

“What a relief to see you all in one piece.” Lexi grinned.

“You were awesome. Thanks everybody,” Ash praised.

“Wait,” Bonnie suddenly pointed at Azumarill with Dedenne rejoiced on her head. “Is that who I think it is?”

“Yes, Bonnie,” Clemont replied, smiling. “That is indeed Lexi’s Marill.”

“Awwh! It’s so cute! Look at those ears!” she squealed chipperly as she softly touched Azumarill’s ear.

“ ** _ **Zu! Azumarill! Zu!**_** ” Azumarill bounced up and down around Bonnie, indicating it to play.

“How did it evolve?”

Lexi put her hands on her hips. “She was Battling the other Pokémon to protect Bunnelby. Isn’t that sweet?”

Clemont folded one arm around Lexi’s middle. “Yeah, it certainly was. I’m super grateful for what she did for Bunnelby.” He did place a kiss against Lexi’s temple.

Afterwards Keanan tested the soil of the swamp and they came to a terrifying conclusion.

“Oh no. There is not even a hint of water in the soil,” Clemont stated dreadfully.

“Without water none of the plants will be able to survive,” Keanan responded gravely. “This is such a beautiful area, but now I’m afraid all the Pokémon will lose their home.”

“No that can’t happen,” Lexi replied solemnly. Not after all they’ve been through.

Goodra let out a wail as it used its Rain Dance. There were dark clouds in the sky instantly as rain came down with buckets, seeping into Lexi’s hair. Azumarill danced underneath the downpour. The water touched the earth and regenerated the soil. There was so much water that the streams got refilled with a matter of minutes.

Keanan knelt next to the stream. “Look at all the beautiful water.”

Lexi was gobsmacked. “It’s almost like the streams never got drained at all.” She was overjoyed and couldn’t help but to fold her arm around Clemont as they observed the water being restored.

That’s when Florges used Grassy Terrain which effected all of the plants, trees and flowers and brought them back to life. When the rain cleared it became obvious that the whole swamp had its original lush green color back.

Clemont’s iris’s trembled at the jaw dropping sight. “The amazing power of Grassy Terrain.”

“It sure is something else to witness,” Lexi said quietly. “Wow. To hear about Grassy Terrain is one thing, but to see it being used like this takes your breath away.”

“Everything is coming back to life,” Serena said in awe.

Everyone went inside the cave where the spring was located. There certainly was something magical about this place. Florges carefully placed Floette into a basset which was filled with water. They anxiously watched on as for a while nothing happened to Floette until its eyes fluttered open.

“Floette is getting well!” Bonnie exclaimed joyously.

“What a wonderful sight to see!” Clemont marveled.

Lexi’s jaw nearly dropped as Florges picked it up and Floette appeared to be in a much better condition instantly. “There are no words for this.”

Floette tugged onto Florges’ arm and did the exact same thing with Goodra to form a peaceful agreement to which all the wetland Pokémon cheerfully reacted.

“Look at that,” Bonnie said.

“They’re all happy that this is over.” Lexi grinned.

“I’m so glad they’re all friends,” Serena replied.

With Floette’s energy restored they all went to the hill side where they had an astounding view of the wetlands as the sun had officially risen. All sorts of Pokémon were playing in the puddles and the luscious grass. It was truly bustling with life now. This was exactly what every Pokémon Professor dreamed of witnessing.

Azumarill exhaled contently at the scent of nature. “ _Azu._ ”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Lexi gently nudged her which made Azumarill laugh.

“They’re all having so much fun,” Serena said amazed. “Now there is nothing to worry about. Great. Right, Ash?”

There was a solemn expression on Ash’s face. “Hey, Goodra. I think you should stay here.” That obviously astounded all of them. “This is the place where you really belong, right? At home at the wetlands, don’t you think so?”

“Ah. The wetlands? What are you talking about?”

Bonnie was already tearing up. “That means goodbye.”

“Are you sure about, Ash?” Lexi was skeptical. “That’s quite a drastic decision to make.”

Ash his shoulders were shaking. “Yeah. This means goodbye. This is hard for me too, but Goodra you’re strong now. You’re not a little Goomy anymore. Now you can help and protect all your friends. You’ll be able to live together happily. That’s what you wanted most of all, right?” Slowly Goodra did nod when Ash’s words touched its heartstrings. It threw its enormous arms around Ash so that it could say goodbye.

“I think he’s right,” Clemont said solemnly. “Maybe it is the best thing for Goodra. The wetlands and for all these Pokémon.”

“Certainly. This is why Goodra wanted to get stronger in the first place,” Lexi replied sadly. Ash words had made her realize how valuable Goodra was for the wetlands and its inhabitants. This was its home. That’s why Lexi thought Ash was exceptionally brave for being able to part with Goodra.

It was no surprise that Ash was crying in Goodra’s hold and it actually described the beautiful bond they shared. “Even when we’re far apart no matter what happens we’ll always be friends. We’ll always be friends.”

Serena was sniffling uncontrollably. “Goodbye Goodra.” She rubbed the tears from her face. “I’ll never forget you.”

“And please don’t forget about us. We’re forever friends.” Bonnie wailed as she threw her arms around Clemont who consoled her.

Lexi blinked the tears from her own eyes. “You be good, Goodra. I hope you’ll be happy out here with all of your friends.”

“ _Azumarill! Zu!”_ Azumarill was in a similar state.

Ash wiped the tears from his face as well when they let go. “Now look at me. I’m all slimy, aren’t I?” He smiled up at Goodra.

Dedenne jumped onto Goodra, not wanting to part with it. The two had grown into very close friends after all. Ash chuckled at the sight.

There was a rainbow above the wetlands as they waved everyone goodbye when it was time for them to leave.

“Take good care of yourself Goodra. And all your friends. Bye. See you again.”

Despite it all Ash left the wetlands at a lighter spirit cause he knew this was where Goodra belong and they would certainly see each other again someday.


	71. So You're Having a Bad Day!

“Do you think they’ll ever stop falling for the berry picking excuse?” Lexi asked chuckling like a gleeful child as Clemont took her deeper into the forest by her hand. It was just the two of them out here.

“It just works too well, Lexi. Cause they never second guess it.” The others were on the edge of the tree lines quenching their thirsts and enjoying a little break. That was Clemont had excused them with the intend to spend some proper time alone with his girlfriend. “We rarely get to have enough time to our own as it is.”

“So that’s what this is about?”

Clemont’s gaze met hers over his shoulder with a grin that grew brighter with several degrees. “Of course. I cannot recall the last time you and I have been truly alone since we left Lumiose City and I miss you.”

“Clem, we shared the same tent last night.”

He huffed out a laugh. “You know what I mean, Lex.” They had ended up a clearing in the midst of the forest next to a rolling river. It was entirely abandoned. There was luscious grass mixed with wild flowers. Overall it was stunning location. “This is perfect.”

“Perfect for what?” 

Clemont turned around and took the liberty to lean closer so that he could kiss her fiercely which made his intentions clear as day. She closed her eyes as his tongue licked the roof of her mouth and tasted the caramel syrup she had with her pancakes earlier, sending a shiver down her spine. Her hands went into his soft hair to encourage him on.

He ever so slightly leaned back and she could see his pupils dilate with the desire for her, his heart beating loudly in his chest. “Lexi, there is something that I’ve wanting to do to you for so long. Will you allow me?” The need in his voice was obvious.

 _How could I ever deny him when he’s looking at me like this with his lips red from making out, begging for me?_ One of her hands caressed his perfectly sculpted face. “Yeah. I’m all yours, Clem.”

In thanks he kissed her on the mouth, nipping at her bottom lip. “Thank you, babe. Just tell me if you don’t like or if you want me to stop okay?” Lexi nodded which assured him. “Okay. I’m going to undress you now. Let me.”

He wasn’t as inexperienced and nervous as he was the first time they had sex since they had done it countless of times since then. He tugged onto the hem of her shirt before lifting it over her head. His mouth was sucking softly onto the newly exposed skin, as Lexi muttered incoherently.

Her bra came undone with steady fingers and he instantly latched onto her breasts, which turned hard under his touches. He had been craving them these last couple of days.

Clemont made Lexi lay down on her back in the grass without letting go of her. His mouth simply had grown addicted to the feeling of her nipples against his tongue. He then turned his head to press kisses underneath her breasts. Lexi’s breathing was already rigid from all of his undivided attention.

He licked her bellybutton and the soft warm skin that surrounded it, growing very acquainted with every inch of her lovely body for the first time. Lexi simply let him, who already was too far gone due to her hormones taking full control. She’d be insane if she’d ask him to stop now.

He peppered more kisses against her skin as he trailed across her lower stomach, where he had never touched her like that before. It led him to the top of her shorts and he kissed her crotch through the fabric, which really had Lexi writhing underneath him and his own boxers had suddenly gotten very tight cause his cock was immensely interested at what was going on.

“Damn, babe,” she muttered with hormones raging through her body.

Clemont grinned cockily. “Do you still want me to?”

Lexi was a wreck from all the teasing and already begged for release. “Honestly if you don’t continue now I’m going to break up with you on the spot.”

Her reaction alone left him chuckling contently. “We don’t want that. I’ve got this.” He brought his head towards her to kiss her for a couple of seconds, which was sweet and encouraging.

Clemont was nowhere near done as he unbuttoned her shorts and tugged it down alongside her panties which left her entirely exposed, and discarded them nearby. He had a mission on his mind. Clemont spread her legs carefully so he had better access, which left him with her pussy right in front of him. All of the foreplay had already left it wet with the desire for him. The musky scent of it wasn’t unpleasant and made him slightly dizzy.

He let his instinct take over cause this was his first time doing this, so he traced her outer vaginal folds before he gently rubbed her clit which earned him a high squealed moan from Lexi. “C-Clem, yes! That’s it!” Her hands were slightly tugging onto his golden locks.

Soon Clemont entered with one finger at first and moved it with a rhythmatic penetrative motion which simply left Lexi shaking with pleasure. He quickly followed with a second finger as brought his head closer so he licked her clit, getting used to the taste of her precum and juices on his tongue. He grew bolder, licking with more fever and enthusiasm.

The intensity of her hold on his hair told him she was close, which only made him increase the speed of his fingers. Eventually Lexi’s body shuddered in pleasure as she found her sweet release and he tasted it against his tongue. She was panting heavily, her shoulders thrashing.

“I can’t believe you.” Lexi’s post-coital mind was in a haze as she pulled him closer so that she could kiss him and tasted her own juices in his mouth. “What a miracle you are with that tongue of yours.”

Clemont had the audacity to laugh, his skin flushed. “That good was I, babe?”

“Don’t get too cocky now, but yeah.”

He lazily pecked her cheek. “Ready to go back?”

“You haven’t come yet, Clemont. It would be unfair to let you return like this.” Lexi’s hand was on the bulge in his jumpsuit and rubbed it, which made him groan deeply. “Get it inside of me please.”

“Y-Yes, m’am.”

The hormones inside his brain kicked into overdrive at her desperate plea for him. He quickly undressed until he was also naked. Lexi was on her knees in front of him, her ass slightly raised as an invitation. Clemont knelt after her so he could inch inside of her, getting used to her tight heat wrapped around his cock.

Since they were at that experimental stage in their relationship where they tried out all sorts of different positions to figure out what worked best for them, this was one they both preferred with her back pressed against him. Clemont started to thrust into her in earnest. With each successful thrust he clenched his teeth as his lips were attached to either Lexi’s mouth or the pale skin of her neck. One of his hands fondled her round breast as his other supported her. Hers leaned over him to the back of his head and into his hair.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Lexi! Yes!” Clemont kissed each moan into her mouth as his ballsack’s tightened at his upcoming orgasm. He couldn’t fight against it as it hazed his brain.

Lexi was as observant as ever, kissing his nose. “Together yeah, babe?”

“Of course.”

His breath was laboured as he increased his speed to make these last moments count, and Lexi wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence. One of her hands slipped from hair to his bare back and raked across his warm, and sweaty skin.

Lexi was the first to go over the edge with Clemont chasing after her about ten seconds later. A sweat drop cascaded from his wet hair on her breast as they adjusted to this post-coital bliss.

“We weren’t supposed to stay away _that_ long, Lex” Clemont said softly, his nose brushing against hers.

She beamed. “Oopsie I guess that’s what happens when they let two horny teenagers in love pick berries.”

“Yeah you’re probably right, but they’re too young to know about these sort of things anyway.” He chuckled brazenly.

They cleaned themselves with the water from the river and put on their clothes until they looked decent again. They had even cooled down their lips with the cold river water so that they wouldn’t be red and swollen. Before they would return to their friends they actually went to find some berries so their trip hadn’t entirely gone to waste.

As they made it to the edge of the tree line the others were still there where they had left them alongside their Pokémon. “What kept you two so long?” Bonnie instantly pressed, her eyebrow raised suspiciously.

“Berries,” Lexi deadpanned, raising the basket she was holding.

Clemont chuckled at her reaction. “It wasn’t easy to find any.”

Lexi went to where their Pokémon were stilling their thirsts against this dreading heat. Bunnelby actually hopped onto her shoulder this time, nudging against her cause it wanted attention. She didn’t mind to scratch it underneath its chin as she sat down and drank some water herself. Noctowl was snoozing cozily next to her with Petilil. Chespin was playing with Azumarill, Raichu and Pancham.

Clemont was already panting underneath the scorching sun, or from his recent activity. “It looks like it’s going to be hot again today.” He rubbed some sweat from his forehead.

“Let me see my fortune for today is.” Serena had her guidebook in her hand which also provided her regularly with updates on daily fortunes. “Huh? Troubles await you? What does that mean?” Her expression had soured.

“Oh boy.” Bonnie rushed over there to glance at the guidebook as well. “I wanna know my fortune too.”

“Bonnie’s fortune today.” She swiped across several pages. “There we go! Today will be the worst day you’ve had all year. You’ll be sorry you ever got up this morning and watch out watch out for things made of gold.”

“Hey, that’s bad” Bonnie pouted.

“Don’t worry. Fortunate telling is only for entertainment. Don’t give it another thought.” Serena’s eyes were on Lexi’s. “Do you want to tell yours?” She smirked brazenly.

“Not a chance in the word with that kind of tomfoolery.” Lexi winked as she was still scratching Bunnelby’s chin.

Eventually they decided that it was time to get going and they all picked up their bags to get ready. “Okay you guys. Let’s move out,” Ash said.

That was when a Dark Pulse crashed into the ground and almost hit Chespin and Pancham. They whirled around only to see a Meowth Balloon hovering above them.

“Who could’ve done that?”

“Well you’re favorite raves,” Jessie responded amusingly.

James crossed his arms. “You did miss us, didn’t you?”

“Twerps always do.” Meowth snickered.

“Like a toothache basically,” Lexi sneered.

“ _Raaai_!” Raichu rolled her paws as she floated onto Lexi’s shoulder.

Jessie hurled a metallic box their way from which a net got released which trapped around Pancham, Azumarill and Chespin and towards the bottom of the balloon.

“Chespin!” Clemont shouted in horror.

Serena folded her arms together. “Pancham!”

“Azumarill no,” Lexi uttered in dismay.

Ash spread his arm. “Pikachu, us Thunderbolt.”

“Catch them with Psychic, Raichu,” Lexi instructed.

“ _Raaaaaaai!_ ” Raichu remained on her shoulder as she extended her paw to stimulate her controlling better. As Pikachu’s Thunderbolt was unable to get through the net, there was no need for Raichu’s Psychic since Pancham, Azumarill and Chespin hadn’t been freed.

James laughed. “Our anti zapper wins.”

“If that’s the case Luxray Swift let’s go!” Clemont was quick to react.

Luxray’s Swift slashed straight through the top of the balloon at which it crashed down.

“Catch ‘em now, Raichu,” Lexi said.

“ _Ruuhraaai._ ” Raichu’s clever Physic ability caught the net before it would crash into the ground and safely brought them back to them. Pancham and Chespin instantly ran to Clemont and Serena. Azumarill folded her arms around Lexi’s leg.

“So good to see you in one piece, Azumarill. And you’re incredible, Raichu.” She petted both of them on the top of their heads.

There were apples that rolled down the hill which baffled everyone. “What’s that?” Ash questioned.

Clemont picked one up. “It must be theirs.”

“Criminals!” Jessie shouted. “Those berries happen to belong to us.”

“Picked fresh today,” James added.

“Grab your own grub,” Meowth insisted.

Lexi snorted. “I don’t trust a word from your deceitful mouths.”

“We’re not stealing anything!” Serena firmly disagreed.

Three Pangoro emerged from the bushes in a fit of rage, towering over them. They used individual attacks in their general direction which made them jump away. The Pangoro were relentless with their attacks that their only choice was to run for it as they were being enraged.

Lexi had no clue where she was running towards since she could barely see a thing with all the smoke and dust surrounding them. All she knew was that there was something running ahead of her, so she wasn’t entirely alone. They simply kept running until they no longer could hear the Pangoro after them.

As they came to halt to catch their breath Lexi noticed that she was out here with Ash. “What was that all about?” he panted heavily. “Everybody okay?” He turned his head to see that it was just them. Pancham was also there.

“We got separated,” Lexi uttered in dismay. “Again.” She now had the chance to see who else was with her and found that Noctowl, Azumarill and Raichu were right there. Her throat tightened when she realized what that meant. “Oh no, Vivillon is not here either, but neither is my precious Petilil!” Her voice cracked from uncontrolled emotions. "Petilil! I have to go back!”

“Lexi, you can’t run off on your own,” Ash disagreed. “We have no idea where the others are or if the Pangoro are still behind us. It could be dangerous.”

Her jaw clenched. “But Petilil. What if it’s out there on its own? It’s so young and inexperienced. It has no idea how dangerous the world can be.” Sure she was worried for Vivillon as well, but Petilil had hatched so recently.

“I don’t think it is on its own. I’m certain that it must be out there with someone else. We’ll find it and the others.”

Lexi turned her head to Noctowl. “Will you have a look around for any sign of the others? And Petilil? Can you try and get it back to me?”

Noctowl whistled as tilted his head. “ _Hoooh._ ” He flapped with his wings as he took off and flew over the tree tops.

“Let us search on foot,” Ash decided and Lexi was only too glad to comply to look for their friends and their Pokémon.

They scouted the forest as they called everyone’s names in the hope to get a reaction. Raichu and Azumarill even rummaged through the bushes with the indication of locating anyone there.

“Let’s search for higher ground. Maybe that way we’ll see better.”

They went up the hill together with the Pokémon to that they could overlook the whole forest.

“What if Petilil got frightened after the Pangoro’s attack and is hiding somewhere,” Lexi considered and that thought alone unnerved Lexi more than she could admit.

“We don’t know about that. Which is why we’ll keep looking.” Ash stepped closer to the edge. “Wow what a view. I can see everything.”

“We should be able to spot someone from here.” Lexi shielded her eyes with one hand to see better. She did see Noctowl on his patrol further ahead.

Ash chuckled when they detected Fletchinder circling above a particular part of the forest. “Cool I thought so. Hey, Fletchinder!” They all waved to get its attention as it went to alert whoever was with it.

Within a matter of minutes Luxray came running up the hill with Fletchinder and Hawlucha in tow. Luxray happily threw its paws around Lexi to hug her and she was overjoyed to see it again. “Hey, Luxray. How are you?”

“ _Lux_.” It nuzzled with its head against her and at that moment it really struck Lexi how close she had truly gotten with Clemont’s Pokémon as well and how she considered them to be her own as well. There was nothing more to it. That was mainly why she was glad to see one of them.

“Hey, you guys,” Ash said. “So how have you been?” And they all assured him that they were great. “Fletchinder, will you look for all the others in the air? Then we’ll look too.”

“Right. Let’s get down the hill. You can all help.” Lexi gently ruffled Luxray’s mane one final time as she turned around with everyone behind her which led them back into the woods. She was still determined to get Petilil back. Luxray, Raichu, Azumarill and Hawlucha were scouting a bit ahead.

“Luxray!” A familiar voice shouted as they stumbled through the bushes.

Lexi peeped up her head to see that it was Serena who they had ran into. “Hey, Serena.” She grinned as she saw that Serena was accompanied by Frogadier and Chespin. Lexi only opened her arms which was enough for Chespin to jump into them. “Hey, buddy. You good?” This meant that Clemont, Bonnie, Vivillon and Petilil were somewhere else.

“ _Chespin! Chespin_!” Its arms were firm around her. “ _Ches._ ”

“Serena!” Ash greeted.

Serena smiled. “Pancham. Ash. Lexi.” She hugged Pancham, glad to be reunited with it. “You’re safe.”

Ash leaned over Frogadier. “Hey is everybody doing alright?” Which it assured cheerfully.

“Frogadier made sure we all stayed safe.”

“Good job.”

“Awh, that’s that’s brave, Frogadier,” Lexi replied.

“Hey, Ash, Lexi. Where is Braixen?” Serena wondered, frowning.

“I don’t know,” Ash responded. “We haven’t found it yet.”

“Nor did we find Vivillon, Petilil, Pikachu, Bunnelby, Clemont and Bonnie. My concern is for all of them.” Lexi’s jaw clenched. “Let’s keep looking.”

No one questioned that suggestion as they continued with their search. With more Pokémon in their company it was easier to cover more grounds and search behind the trees.

Eventually Fletchinder came flying above the tree line and alerted them by gesturing in one particular direction with its wings. Lexi wasn’t sure what it was gesturing to, so she could only rush into the direction Fletchinder had pointed out.

The first thing she saw was Vivillon flapping with his beautiful yellow wings. As it came closer she noticed that Petilil was seated on Vivillon’s back, chattering happily at seeing her face.

“Thank you, Vivillon!” Lexi gratefully rubbed his head.

“ _Viiiiiiv_ _,_ ” he chittered as he landed on her head.

Lexi then picked Petilil from his back. “Oh, Petilil. You had me so worried. How are you? Are you okay? Oh you poor thing.”

“ _Peeetiliiil_.” It was all smiles at their reunion as she held it close against her chest.

“Hello to you too, Lexi.” An all too familiar voice said. “How nice of you to notice me, Lex.”

Her scarlet eyes shifted upwards only to see Clemont coming towards her. “Sorry, babe. Petilil is my main priority today. I thought I was losing my mind.”

He grinned brightly. “Yeah, I can totally understand. Petilil was with me this whole time so we looked after it.”

Lexi briefly hugged and kissed him. “Thank you. I appreciate that, Clem.” She noticed Bunnelby was also with him. “Hey, Bunnelby. Are you also okay?” She knelt next to it pet its head.

“ _Buunbeee!_ ”

As she looked back she closely observed how Clemont didn’t hesitate to hug and pet Raichu, Azumarill either which he also considered his own after all alongside Luxray, Bunnelby and Chespin.

“Uuh where is Bonnie?” he asked them concerned.

“Huh? She’s not with you?” Ash was baffled. Pikachu and Braixen were the only other ones who had been with Clemont.

“Noctowl and Fletchinder are still scouring the woods,” Lexi replied, placing one hand on his shoulder. “We'll find her.” There was a faint reassurance in his eyes.

As on cue Fletchinder and Noctowl returned above the trees which earned all of their attention. The birds were leading Bonnie towards where they currently standing so they all called her name and waved with their hands.

“Bonnie! Finally!” Clemont exclaimed joyfully as Bonnie folded her arms around him. “Are you okay?”

Bonnie nodded emphatically. “I’m sure glad to see you’re okay too.”

“All of us are feeling just fine.” Clemont chuckled lightheartedly.

Bonnie then turned to Lexi with her arms open. “And you too, Lexi.” The girls arms were warm around her waist.

“That feeling is mutual, Bonbon.” Lexi gratefully ran her fingers through her golden hair. “It’s always such a joy to see you.” She still had Petilil in her other arm, but they managed. Lexi thanked Noctowl for his service before she returned all her Pokémon inside their Pokéball except for Petilil.

“What’s going on?” Serena suddenly roared when she pointed behind them. “Why is Meowth with you?”

Lexi hadn’t noticed him until she called him out. “Did you do something to Bonnie?”

Meowth innocently raised his arms. “I-I did no such thing. You see it’s kind of a long story. Anyway I’m glad to see you back with your buds.”

Those same three Pangoro from before chose that precise moment to emerge from the trees, still in the same state of anger and rage.

“Pangoro again!” Ash said.

“Wow they don’t give up.” Serena shivered.

“Why are they after us?” Lexi arched an eyebrow as the Pangoro were about to attack.

Pancham jumped in front of them and tried to reason with them. And since they belonged to the same evolutionary line they were willing to listen and to explain themselves.

“Meowth, come on! You know what they’re saying so tell us right now!” Bonnie pushed Meowth forwards.

“I guess they’re having a problem with their food supply,” Meowth began his translation. The Pangoro took them a bit further up the hill where a large tree stood, but it was emptied of berries. “See that’s their tree. Pangoro says this tree grows lots of grub so every year they get together and divide up that grub between them. So all of a sudden they see some crooks who steal all of their berries and ran away.”

“You mean?” Serena started.

“It was you, huh?” Ash finished. Meowth shushed them in embarrassment.

Lexi exhaled tiresomely. “It doesn’t surprises me one bit.”

Bonnie crossed her arms. “So you’re the cause of all of this?”

“Hey, I didn’t know,” Meowth disagreed

“Tough break. What can we say?” Serena muttered skeptically.

“Maybe you can just tell them you’re really sorry,” Ash suggested.

The Pangoro weren’t finished with talking so Meowth resumed his translation. “It saw you logs holding their grub so they thought you twerps took it.”

“We just picked up the berries were we found them,” Serena reasoned. “The real bad guys are Team Rocket.”

Meowth made another attempt to shush them. “Hey no fair. Don’t bust me.”

“I thought you were a proud member of Team Rocket?” Lexi narrowed her eyes. “At least that’s what you claimed last time.”

The Pangoro grew somewhat suspicious. “You know I’ve asked myself the same thing.”

“There you are,” Jessie said as she and the rest of Team Rocket came walking up the hill. “We’ve been searching everywhere.”

“Look three Pangoro,” James responded.

“Do you have to show up now?” Meowth cried out in dismay as Team Rocket recited their motto. Whatever he was blabbering about he did join them at the end. The buffoons had the guts to eat some of the berries right in front of the Pangoro which triggered them, cause they now knew who the actual culprits were.

One slashed the net that James had strapped onto his back open and berries scattered across the floor. The others didn’t hassle and they simultaneously made them pay, and Team Rocket was gone with a flash.

Lexi beamed. “I always think it’s the best part to see them flying off like that.”

Clemont adjusted his glasses. “Until they come back the next time.”

Everyone went to pick up the scattered berries to return them to the Pangoro.

“That’s all of them.” Clemont had his hands on his hips.

“Yep now you’ve got them all back,” Ash said.

There was quite a large pile of berries in front of the Pangoro who seemed to be rejoiced at the return of their fruit. That was when the Pangoro handed a berry to all of them in gratitude for their aid.

“That’s so nice of you.” Lexi smiled as she broke a piece of the berry off to give it to Petilil who happily munched on it. “Is it yummy?”

It grinned as it begged for another piece. “ _Peeetilil!”_

When their bellies stuffed for now they said their farewells to Pangoro as they headed on the road again towards Laverre City.

“Tied to Meowth with a vine?” Serena recapped. “That sounds awful. Your fortune said you’d have the worst day of the year.”

Bonnie smiled. “It wasn’t all that bad. Actually it was fun even with Meowth. Right, Dedenne?”

“You’re kidding?”

“I can’t imagine that for one second, Bonbon.” Lexi frowned uncertain. But the girl said nothing else and was in a chipper mood for the remainder of the day.


	72. A Scary Hospitably!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter took me the WHOLE day! maybe that's why it's super long

“Are you ready, Bonbon?”

The sun hadn’t officially risen yet, and the moonlight illuminated the woods. Lexi had of course promised the girl that she was going to take her on a flight someday and Bonnie was very persistent with making sure that Lexi would fulfill her promise. That was how the two of them had ended up on Noctowl’s back to go on an early night flight. Raichu was on Lexi’s lap, while Dedenne was in Bonnie’s.

“Yes! Yes! Absolutely! I’ve been waiting for this!” The girl was nearly rearing over with excitement, so Lexi had to make sure she wouldn’t slide off. “Does Clemont know where we’re going?”

“Yeah. I had told him where I was taking you before he drifted off again.” The poor thing had been exhausted last night, so he hadn’t been exactly stoked when she had woken him up. But he knew Bonnie was in safe hands with Lexi so he let it slide. “Let’s go then.”

Noctowl flapped with his brown wings as they took off and left the campsite behind them, and into the air. Lexi had one around Bonnie’s waist to keep her steady and balanced. Vivillon was flying just a bit ahead of them, enjoying the exercise.

Bonnie’s eyes scanned the scenery and the forest below them and she was marveling at the view. “It’s so beautiful up here!”

“I know right. I feel like you can only ever truly appreciate how stunning the world is from this angle. Or that might just only be me.” Lexi smirked. “So how are you experiencing your first flight?”

“Ten times better than I thought.” There was a grin plastered to her face. “I can now fully understand why you go flying so often with your Pokémon.”

“Yeah. It’s so peaceful and serene out here in the sky where you can truly become one with your Pokémon. It unwinds me. But the human company is pleasant for a change too.”

Bonnie huffed. “Clemont doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.” She spread her arms to really revel underneath the wind that ruffled through her golden hair and experienced the flying.

“Awh, don’t pester your brother. He can’t help it that he’s terrified of heights. It doesn’t benefit him.”

“He’s terrified of a whole lot of things other than flying though.”

“Bonnie!” She scolded her, but there was amusement in her voice. Bonnie snickered above of the sound of the wind blowing around them, and Lexi let her. “Just focus on us.”

Noctowl took them further above the woods while Bonnie absorbed the scenery below them. Neither of them said another word until the sun started to to rise, covering the whole sky in an orange and pink hue.

Lexi decided not to stay out here for too long since they had been flying for nearly an hour. Noctowl descended towards the ground on the campsite when the sun had fully risen. Clemont was already waiting for their arrival. Noctowl safely landed on the ground.

“So how did it go?” Clemont asked eagerly when he observed the blissful expression on his sister’s face.

“It was so cool! It’s beautiful up there! Flying is so much fun, Clemont! It’s the best,” Bonnie babbled on. “I hope Lexi will take me with her again someday.”

Lexi helped Bonnie from Noctowl’s back and scratched her own head. “Who knows?” She couldn’t make a promise to the girl that she would be permitted to tag along with her in the dead of night, cause Bonnie was young and needed the sleep.

“Thank you, Noctowl!” Bonnie hugged the owl since she was standing on the ground before she ran to tell Serena everything that she had witnessed.

“You were great indeed, Noctowl.” Lexi also hugged the owl.

“ _Hoooooohooooo_.” He whistled chipperly.

“Get some rest.” She withdrew him and Vivillon into their Pokéball.

As Lexi took a step aside Clemont’s arms were around her waist and his head on her shoulder, which was exactly where she wanted to be. “Thank you for doing that for Bonnie. You can obviously see how important this was to her. She’ll probably won’t shut up about it for months.”

“It was my pleasure, Clem. Bonnie was a delight to go flying with and she was truly mesmerized by what she witnessed. It opened her eyes. Besides I appreciated the company.”

“Are you stating that last part cause you’re upset that I’m terrified of heights and don’t go along with you?”

Lexi leaned back so that she could stare in his stunning blue eyes, which still made her dizzy. “No, that’s not what I intended. You can’t help it what you’re afraid of. I already considered you brave for tagging along with me last time.”

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Maybe if I go with you next time so I can get used to the heights then it might not be as horrific as I claim it to be.”

“That choice is your own, babe. I’m not forcing you do to anything you don’t want to do.” One of her hands tenderly caressed his cheekbone. “Just know that I always do feel safe with you.”

Clemont softly kissed her there and she could feel his love for her pouring into her. “You’re my safe haven, Lexi Sycamore. The world isn’t as frightening when I’m with you, and your presence alone settles down my nerves.” His words alone send her heart racing at the sincerity.

Shortly after that they headed onto the road to get closer to Laverre City. With a few breaks to keep them going, they tracked for the largest part of the day. Around the time that night did come around they were still outside making their way passed a playground which did unnerve all of them.

“Hold on. Isn’t that the?” Bonnie asked.

Clemont glanced around. “We’ve passed it before, right?”

Lexi bit her cheek. “Yeah I’ve seen that swing three times already. Please don’t tell me we’re going in circles.”

Serena considered it. “Hmm that’s so strange. I guess we’re lost.” At that statement the others sighed in dismay.

“ _Raichu. Rai_.” Raichu had lowered her ears as she was on Lexi’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Ash responded calmly. “We went to the left last time, didn’t we?”

There came more wind that blew through the playground and the swings started to creak. Clemont instantly leaped up and frightfully clutched onto Bonnie with his teeth shattering.

“Wow. You sure are good at getting scared,” Bonnie uttered. She looked up at Lexi who had to stifle a smile since they had been talking about this earlier.

Serena folded her hands together. “Have you ever heard the story of the Scary House that’s suppose to be around here?”

“Scary House?” Ash echoed.

“Aha. It says if you go out of a certain forest at nighttime a mansion appears. And if you go inside that mansion you’ll have the scariest experience of your life.”

Serena’s words only fed Clemont's ever growing fear who only clutched tighter onto Bonnie.

“They’re saying the Scary House is nothing more than a myth.” Lexi remained reasonable.

Bonnie excitedly raised her hands. “I wanna go!”

“Hey! You better be joking because I’m not going in a place like that!” Clemont shouted to assure his own nerves. Bonnie was only giggling at her brother’s hysterical behaviour.

“Clemont, calm down. You’re gonna clog an artery,” Lexi assured nicely, but he was already too tensed up.

“Yeah I rather avoid it too if all possible,” Serena responded.

“What?” Bonnie cried in dismay.

“So this time let’s go to the right. The Pokémon Center is right passed the forest,” Ash said as he headed into the woods. 

“Hey don’t leave me behind!” Clemont pleaded as the others were ahead of him. “We’ve got to stick together you know.”

The path they took brought them deeper into the forest where it was a hassle to see who was in front of them because of the tight coverage of the trees. By going right this time they ended up at a mansion and Clemont instantly panicked. There were lights burning.

“Oh oh! A mansion!”

“Just because there is a mansion there it doesn’t mean that it’s the Scary House,” Lexi remained calm even though thunder was rumbling in the sky.

“ _Raichu. Rai,_ ” Raichu muttered in the same state.

“Serena so that’s it?” Ash wondered with big eyes.

“It can’t be,” she replied dubiously.

“And the lights are on,” Clemont pointed out, standing right behind Lexi which made her smirk. Secretly she thought it was precious when he was that unwired and yelped at every noise.

“Then that means someone is gotta be living in there.” Ash was way too hyped for this place.

“Ah come on. It’s just a story and nothing else. Imagine somebody actually calling this the Scary House.” Clemont chuckled nervously and nodded.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Bonnie disagreed.

“I don’t think we willingly want to go to a place such a that?” Lexi uttered.

That’s when the first raindrops cascaded down the dark gray clouds and it came with buckets down the sky, turning into a heavy downpour.

“Talk about bad timing,” Serena shook her head.

“Good evening!” a voice from the mansion greeted and Clemont instantly ducked behind Lexi, his hands on her shoulders as he barely peeped over them. There was an older man standing on the porch. “What are you doing out there in that downpour?”

“Hi there,” Bonnie replied elatedly. “Is this the Scary House?”

“Bonnie!” Clemont scolded in embarrassment.

“The Scary House?” the man repeated. “Ah I’ve heard of it being called that before. It’s just an ordinary house.”

That didn’t assure Bonnie. “Too bad. Sounded like fun.”

“Be happy, Bonbon,” Lexi ruffled her hair.

Clemont exhaled in relief. “I told you so, didn’t I?”

“Please, you’re all going to catch colds down there. So why don’t you all come in?” the man offered humbly.

“Thanks a lot,” Ash said.

“That’s so nice,” Serena responded.

“It is exceptionally kind of you,” Lexi said as they all hurried inside to get out of the rain.

“There we go,” the man supplied as they entered the hallway.

“Wow it’s so big!” Bonnie marveled at the size of everything.

“You may use those towels over there.” The man gestured to a counter where a pile of white fluffy towels were.

Everyone quickly grabbed one and Lexi used hers to dry Raichu’s face. “We don’t want you to get cold, now we do we?”

“ _Raaaai._ ” She nearly buried her head into the towel.

As Clemont grabbed his towel there was a puzzled expression on his face which Lexi studied. “Clem, what’s going on inside that beautiful head of yours?”

He looked up to meet her concerned gaze and swallowed thickly. “Don’t you think it’s odd that there are precisely enough towels for all of us?” His voice was quiet so only she could hear him.

“Perhaps it was just a coincidence and you’re putting too much thought into it. Stop searching for things that aren’t there.” She gently took his towel so that she could softly rub it through his golden hair until it was dried up. “You do look ravishing though.”

“L-Lexi!” He was blushing profusely.

She winked teasingly at him. “Give it a rest.” Lexi quickly pecked his cheek and went to turn around when that man suddenly stood behind them.

“Is something wrong?”

“Uh! Not at all! This towel is just so soft!” Clemont chuckled nervously as he rubbed the towel all over his face to demonstrate his point.

The man turned to the others. “Well now. My name is Lon. I’d like to know what your names are. That is if you wouldn’t mind.”

That’s how they all properly introduced themselves and their Pokémon to Lon.

“I am so sorry you got wet. How would you all like a nice hot dinner?” Lon offered which was too good to refuse. He guided them to the dining room which alone was already the size of Lexi’s office at the lab.

Lexi did notice that strange expression on Clemont’s face as they all sat down and dove into the spaghetti Lon had made for them. There was a warm fire burning at the fireplace so Lexi felt exceptionally cozy and kind of exhausted. When there was food for the Pokémon on the ground Chespin chose to come out of its Pokéball to dig in next to Raichu.

“Huh? Aren’t you going to eat with us, Lon?” Ash questioned when Lon was just standing there with his hands on his back like a proper host.

“Oh no I’ve already eaten my dinner thank you,” Lon replied with a chuckle.

At that Lexi noticed another one of those expressions on Clemont’s face so she leaned closer so that her mouth was near his ear. “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what, Lex?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Looking for things that aren’t there. Just calm down and be grateful we’re not camping outside in that thunderstorm tonight.” She reassuringly placed her hand on his on the table, which made him smile faintly.

“You’re probably right.”

The meal was gone in a record time and everyone’s bellies were filled. Everyone was all smiles at how delicious that meal was.

“Thank you so much,” Serena said sincerely. “Not only are we out of the rain, but you’ve also given us such a delicious meal.”

“Of course,” Lon replied. “I’m happy to help. I’m sure you’d do the same for me.”

“No doubt,” Lexi responded.

“Now why don’t we all have a little after dinner tea?” His offer was hastily accepted. “Why don’t you wait in the living room?”

Bonnie, Serena, Ash, Clemont and Lexi went through the hallway with their Pokémon so that Lon could prepare some tea. Lexi got aware that the condition of this mansion wasn’t top tier and there were holes in the walls, and cobwebs on the ceiling.

“Lon is such a nice person,” Ash said as they headed to the living room.

“Calling this the Scary House? How silly is that?” Serena was amused.

Bonnie whirled around to her brother. “You can’t judge things by the way they look.”

Clemont came to a halt. “Still we can’t let our guard down. I don’t think you’ve been noticing, but there have been some strange things going on.” There was a glint in his glasses.

“Strange things?” Ash echoed.

“There he goes,” Lexi muttered dryly.

“It looks like Lon is the only person who lives here in this old mansion,” Clemont clarified. “So who got those fluffy towels ready? And who prepared all that delicious food? And don’t you think how he had the right number of towels and plates? It’s as though he knew we were coming before we even arrived here in the first place.”

“Do you think?” Ash wondered.

“Very strange.”

Lexi had her hands on her hips. “It might just be a coincidence. Don’t lose your marbles, Clem.”

“This way,” Lon announced as he popped up behind them and Clemont yelped. “Your tea is ready.”

As they went into the living room there were plenty of cups with tea for all of them and two sofa’s where they could sit. Lexi was cramped between Bonnie and Clemont with Raichu snoozing on her lap.

“Excuse me. Do you have any idea why people would call this place the Scary House?” Serena couldn’t contain her curiosity.

“Actually I do know the reason for that,” Lon responded. He was seated in a chair at the head of them. Lexi felt Clemont tense up behind her as he squeezed into her leg. “To tell the truth I also arrived at this old house after losing my way. It was a cold rainy evening.” He told them how the lights had been turned out when he first stepped inside. “The electricity didn’t appear to be working, but I had my own light. So exhausted I searched the dark house finally arriving in the kitchen. Using my tiny flame I slowly searched every inch of that room. Suddenly I found a man hunched in the corner sitting on the floor. I tried to approach and tell him I was lost and ask it would be okay if I spend the night here out of the rain. Then he shouted; ‘Stay away! I’m not talking to you.’ Not to me? I asked if somebody else was here, then the man responded to me with this; Don’t you see them? The faceless man? They’re standing right behind you!’ That’s when my light died down.”

Clemont let out a yelp as he tumbled backwards onto the ground with Chespin. Lexi leaned over the back of the couch. “Did you hurt yourself?”

“Don’t worry about me, babe,” he uttered quietly as he got up and plopped down next to her, holding onto her arm this time. Chespin with him.

Lon smiled. “”What did you think?”

“Huh? What do you mean what do we think?” Ash frowned.

“That was just awfully scary,” Serena replied.

“It sure gives you an eerie feeling,” Lexi responded honestly. It didn’t scare her, but it didn’t make her feel at ease.

“Serena and Lexi are right.” Clemont nodded, not letting go of Lexi’s arm.

Bonnie’s eyes lit up. “Okay then? What happened after that?”

Lon appeared surprised that she wasn’t scared in the slightest. “Really you’re not even scared a little, Bonnie?”

“No.”

“Ah what do you know. I was hoping to entertain you all with a scariest story I could think of. But I guess I failed. Sorry. You see I’ve told many visitors scary stories just like that one. Those stories are the reason this old mansion got to be known as the Scary House.”

“Makes sense to me,” Ash said.

“Yeah it must’ve gotten its name from somewhere,” Lexi agreed.

The chandelier started moving and Clemont instantly buried his head into Lexi’s shoulder as he let out a yelp. Bonnie was the only one who wasn’t entirely dazed by all of this.

“I assure you that I’m not doing this,” Lon insisted.

The paintings on the wall shook. “Well who is?” Ash cried.

Bonnie gleefully got up. “Yeey! A ghost! Hello!”

“Bonnie, you don’t want it to be ghosts!” Lexi reasoned, surprisingly calm.

“Sounds paranormal to me,” Serena uttered.

“This is not possible!” Clemont shouted in terror as he jumped behind the couch, but stayed above it from the waist up. ”There’s not a thing science can’t prove! Including this!” He straightened himself and spread his arms.

“Why don’t you stop acting so scared of anything,” Bonnie teased.

Clemont’s face was covered with sweat as it went red. “That has nothing to do with this!” There was steam coming out of his nose.

“Clemont, please,” Lexi pleaded, placing her hand on his arm. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Can science prove that? I would be very grateful,” Lon said.

Clemont calmed down cause he knew what that meant, so he chuckled brazenly with a glint in his glasses. “Of course. I guess that’s my cue. The future is now thanks to science!” He pushed back his glasses. “Clemontic Gear on!” The machine he had created awfully resembled a scanner which connected to a special backpack. “I invented this device for precisely a situation like the one we have here! I call it my ****Mystery Watcher 1****! It’s a revolutionary machine that can detect and monitor unexplained mysterious powers by utilizing comprehensive technologies.”

“Ah science is so amazing,” Ash marveled as usual.

Lexi smiled. “That is pretty neat.” Raichu meanwhile had woken up and demanded Lexi’s attention so she petted it.

Clemont studied the room. “I suggest we search every room starting with the second floor.”

“That’s going to take ages.”

He took them to the second floor where he could conduct his experiment. Clemont was actually walking at the front with the scanner part pointed ahead to scan the area around them.

“What’s up?” Ash asked as they all followed Clemont.

“It hasn’t detected anything yet,” Clemont responded, with Chespin on his shoulder.

“Maybe your machine is broken,” Bonnie playfully replied and Clemont’s face soured causing Lexi to snort. The girl stopped and gasped.

“What is it?”

She pointed ahead. “Look.” Her attention was focused on the full moon in the sky. “The moon is out.”

Lexi smiled. “So it stopped raining.” Raichu pressed her face against the window so Lexi pulled her back.

“So big and pretty,” Serena sighed contently.

“Yeah the rain stopped. Sure am glad,” Ash responded.

Clemont and Chespin started shouting when a shadow became clear on the ground through the window which alerted everyone.

“Clemont, use your machine,” Serena made clear.

“Uh good idea.” He had entirely forgotten about that. Clemont grunted as he moved his scanner across the shadow and for a moment his machine continuously bleeped.

“Clemont!” Ash cried.

“It’s detecting something.”

“Does it show what?” Lexi leaned a bit closer, but wasn’t able to see anything.

“Hey, what’s happening?” Ash asked. “It’s suddenly getting chilly in here.” He closed his eyes as he went kind of woozy as if something was touching him.

“It’s over there!” Clemont exclaimed as he moved the scanner in Ash’s direction. He closely observed what was happening on the computer screen which bleeped again. “I am detecting something. But what is it?”

“It’s only bleeping,” Lexi observed, narrowing her eyes.

Serena suddenly let out a high pitched shriek, rubbing her own cheeks. “What was that? What was that?”

Lexi bit her lip. “What was what? There’s nothing there.”

“ _Rai. Rai. Rai._ ” Raichu shrugged.

“Aha!” Clemont got exceptionally close with his scanner and held it above Serena so that it could properly scan.

“Something is there no doubt,” Ash replied headstrong.

“If my machine detects something, but we can’t see it. That means.” Clemont stopped in the middle of his sentence as his gaze crossed with Ash’s.

“Right. There are ghosts living in this house,” Serena muttered frightfully. “And those ghosts are all gathering around us now!” Her voice went up a few octaves. Clemont shivered at her words. “Me and my big mouth.”

“You’re all exaggerating,” Lexi tried to assure them, but knew it had no use. They were all too wrapped up around this idea that there was something causing havoc here.

Bonnie peeped with her head in front of the machine. “Hi there ghosts. I wanna be friends.”

The wooden floor of the stairs behind them creaked as if something was walking towards them. Clemont was shivering relentlessly with his device clutched into his hands, and Chespin on his shoulders. Lexi could only place a gentle hand on his shoulder to somewhat console him.

The sound came closer, but there was nothing that came around the corner. At least nothing visible. Lexi could practically hear Clemont’s teeth chattering together.

“Clemont,” Lexi said.

“Yeah right!” That was his sign to use his device for a second time. Only something invisible lifted him into mid-air and he yelped terribly as something lifted him around like a toy.

Lexi tried to reach for his arm, but he was just out of her reach.

“I knew it! The ghosts are doing this!” He got practically moved all across the hallway and Lexi’s heart was beating franticly cause she couldn’t get to him. She wouldn’t say that ghosts were behind this, but something was certainly suspicious.

“Maybe it’s a poltergeist!” Serena shouted in fear.

Clemont was still yelling. “This is a warning for me to stop trying to fight back with science!” He yelped when somehow he got released from his machine and slammed with his face on the wooden door.

Lexi was at this side in a flash as his device was taken away. “Clemont, are you okay?” Her hands were shaking slightly in concern as he was groaning softly. She cupped his cheeks until his beautiful blue eyes stared up at hers. “Talk to me.”

“Y-Yeah. I’m shaken up.” She gently lifted him back up. Raichu returned onto Lexi’s shoulder.

The machine had gotten taken into another room. “No you don’t! Give back my brother’s machine! Bonnie instantly rushed after them.

“Bonnie!” They stepped into the other room. Clemont shouted when they saw that Bonnie was clutching onto the machine to get it back, while it was floating in the air. That sight alone unsettled everyone.

“Settle down right this minute!” Bonnie demanded without letting go. The girl surely was adamant with what she wanted. The device got lowered on the ground safely. “Thank you.”

“Bonnie, are you alright?” Clemont asked concerned.

Bonnie had no time to reply as the piano suddenly started playing. They could see that something was pressing in the piano keys, but there was no one visible. They all gasped.

“The piano,” Bonnie muttered.

“That can’t be,” Lexi said in disbelief.

Serena started shouting and the others stepped aside. “Maybe that piano playing attracts even more of the ghosts who are living in this mansion!” Clemont fearfully stepped behind Lexi and clutched onto her other shoulder to console himself. “They take away lost boys and girls who wander into the Scary House and then they disappear forever!” In the end her voice was nothing more than scream.

Clemont simply clutched onto Lexi more firmly. Chespin also wanted the reassurance so it jumped onto his shoulder so they had like a group hug going on with the four of them.

“Me and my big mouth again.”

Something ruffled the curtains and Ash, Clemont and Serena merely screamed louder while Bonnie and Lexi remained placid. Even when a chair on the other side of the room was dancing on its own. Sure it did send a shiver down Lexi’s spine, but she was cautious.

“Hey, Clemont,” Bonnie said. “Something is showing up on the monitor.”

Clemont and Lexi went to have a look. As he moved the screen around there were multiple Ghost Type Pokémon which became visible on the screen and revealed them to be the ones who were behind all of this. 

“Look at that,” Clemont replied as they all payed close attention.

“So it was Ghost Pokémon this whole time,” Lexi uttered, snickering quietly as Raichu sighed in relief.

As was the one who used his Pokédex on the first Pokémon. “ ** _ **Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. By enveloping larger opponents with gas, Gaslty is able to defeat them.**_** ”

Serena moved hers to the second one. “ ** _ **Haunter, the Gas Pokémon and the evolved form of Gastly. Haunter can watch opponents by hiding in walls and slips through anything in its way.**_** ” She moved it to the final one. “ ** _ **Ganger, the Shadow Pokémon and the evolved form of Haunter. Gengar is happy when it scares people, smiling wickedly in the dark.**_** ” Now that they had seen them for what they are the Pokémon became visible to the human eye.

“So they were doing all this stuff the whole time?” Ash stated.

Lon suddenly was there again as he stepped in front of them. “What do you think of their hospitality?”

“Hospitality?”

“That’s what it is indeed. Ghastly and the rest think scaring unsuspecting guests makes them feel at home.” Ghastly, Haunter and Ganger all started laughing.

Lexi crossed her arms. “Guess we all have a different concept of hospitality.”

Clemont pointed at them. “So does that mean you’re telling us you knew they were here this whole time?”

“Of course,” Lon replied. “Everyone of them is a good friend.”

Clemont fell onto his knees. “I wish you would’ve told us a bit sooner.” Chespin agreed, hands on its hips.

“Sooner? If I had told you then their hospitality would have been for nothing. That’s the reason this house is called the Scary House.”

As Clemont got up he started to cackling hysterically with a glint in his glasses. “Just as I said. Paranormal activities can be proven otherwise with science.”

“You sure did prove that, babe.” Lexi grinned proudly which earned a her a loving kiss on the back of her hand.

Serena sighed. “I was so scared. So there aren’t any more scary things, right?”

Lon nodded. “Right. I’m glad you enjoyed the fun.”

Clemont was still cackling, crossing his arms. “It sure had a lot of realism.”

“Clem, you were screaming like a little girl only two minutes ago,” Lexi reminded him in a teasing way.

“I was not Lexi!” But she only rolled with her eyes.

“I bet Bonnie wishes it had been a ghost,” Ash pointed out. “Bonnie?” As they looked around they noticed she wasn’t there.

“Where is Bonnie?” Clemont questioned concerned.

Lexi scanned the room. “I don’t see her.”

“ _Rai. Rai. Rai._ ” Raichu went to look around all the places someone could hide inside the room.

“She was right here just a minute ago,” Ash said.

“Uhh maybe Gangar hid her,” Clemont suggested.

Lon eyed Ganger who shrugged. “They’re saying it wasn’t them.

“Maybe she’s back in the living room,” Ash considered.

“Yeah that room is familiar to her,” Lexi agreed as she was already rushing outside of the room with Ash, Pikachu and Raichu and into the hallway.

They had only put a few steps into the hallway when the ground underneath them gave away and they tumbled down a dark and eerie tunnel. Lexi was certain her body was going to be covered in bruises as they slid all the way. Eventually the slide came to an end and Lexi landed with her back onto the cold stone floor.

“Lexi! Ash!” Bonnie cried in relief when she caught sight of them.

Lexi gazed up at the girl. She got up and gratefully folded her arms around her. “Oh, Bonbon. You suddenly disappeared.”

“I fell through the same trap door you and Ash did.”

“Where are we though?” Ash questioned as they had a look at the room that they were in. Other than the slide and the walls there was nothing else inside. “I’m going to open the door.”

“It’s stuck for some reason,” Bonnie said just as Ash tugged onto the door which apparently was sealed shut.

“It’s almost like a room that’s created with the intend to trap somebody inside here,” Lexi figured since there was no way out of here. Raichu and Pikachu were peeking in the corners for another way, but were unsuccessful.

After a couple of minutes Serena also came down the slide in a similar fashion so they updated her on what their status was in here. Other than there were was nothing else that they could do and wait. Somewhere out there Clemont and Lon were wandering through the mansion. Still they had to find out where all of them were taking first, if they had noticed that at all. Their situation wasn’t entirely optimistic.

After at least twenty minutes of them being trapped inside this room they heard footsteps on the other side of the door, drawing near. “Why are those tags stuck all over the door?” they heard an all too familiar voice ask.

Lexi nearly squealed. “Clemont!”

“Is that you, Clemont?” Ash asked.

“It’s Lex and Ash!” Clemont exclaimed. Bonnie shouted his name too. “Oh Bonnie! You’re in there too!”

“Yeah,” Ash responded. “And Serena. We’ve been really trying to get out of here but the door is so rusted it won’t budge. Can you open it from your side?”

“Stand by! Let me see!” They could hear him tugging and pulling onto the door-handle with lots of strength. “No! No good! Probably been shut for a long time.”

“Yeah that’s what we figured too,” Lexi replied doubtfully.

“Wait! If it’s rush then Frogadier's frubbles should do the trick!”

“Brilliant!”

“You’re right,” Ash agreed. “What a great idea.” He brought out his Frogadier. “Frogadier, throw your frubbles onto the door.” The frubbles got attached onto the hinge of the door. “Yes!” Ash instantly pulled onto the door-handle as it ever so slowly went open, revealing Clemont on the other side and Lexi’s heart soared.

“You’re alright!” He rushed to Bonnie.

“Big brother!” Bonnie happily jumped into Clemont’s arms.

“Were you scared?” He smiled.

Bonnie shook her head. “I wasn’t scared one bit.”

Ash chuckled. “I knew Bonnie was gonna say that.”

“Yeah, she was the bravest of us all.” Lexi beamed.

“Were you scared?” Bonnie asked him. “Tell the truth.”

“Not me.” Clemont winked. “Cause I had a little sister to save.” At which Bonnie started to giggle joyfully. When he did let go of Bonnie he turned his attention to Lexi to pull her into an embrace. “And you too of course, Lex.”

Lexi reveled a bit underneath his touch. “It’s really good to see you though. You really were like a hero wandering through this mansion by yourself.” The tone in her voice was teasing, but admirable.

He leaned back so he could meet her gaze, smiling bashfully. “Only a little bit.” He chastely kissed her.

Pikachu alerted their attention to something which happened to be a journal. With that in their position they went up to the first floor where Lon, Ghastly, Haunter and Gangar had been waiting for them.

“It’s good to see you,” Lon said. “Glad you’re safe.”

“The trap doors are all connected to a room in the basement through hidden shutes,” Clemont explained.

“The basement?”

“Yeah the basement door had a bunch of tags pasted onto it,” Ash added.

“It was quite unusual,” Lexi agreed.

“And we found this journal in the basement.” Clemont held out the journal.

Lon looked at it odd. “You found a journal? Please read it to me.”

“Sure. Let’s see.” Clemont fluttered through some pages and stopped at a random page. “I was always afraid in this house so I asked my dad to make a room in the basement that no one else can get into. A super secret room just for me.”

“That must be the room we got stuck in,” Serena figured.

Clemont resumed. “He even made me a bunch of cool passage ways so I could go to the room from anywhere in the house right away when something was scaring me.”

“Those are the trap doors!” Ash cried.

“No wonder this place is riddled with them,” Lexi responded.

Clemont wasn’t done yet. “But the scary things kept happening so my dad finally brought a medium who could drive away the spirits of the house. Afterwards he gave me a bunch of banishing tags to stick on my door.”

“So that's what all those paper things were,” Bonnie realized.

“They were placed there on the door for good luck,” Serena said.

Clemont kept on reading. “Even so scary things kept happening so we’re finally moving out of here today. This is my last day in the house.” As he fluttered to the next page a piece of paper fell out. Bonnie picked it up so that they could all have a look and saw that it was a photo of a boy. “I wonder if the writer is this boy.”

“It would make sense considering that the photo was inside of it,” Lexi prompted.

“Hey,” Bonnie said, holding out the photo. “He kinda looks like you, don’t you think?”

There was recognition in Lon’s eyes. “Ah right. How could I have forgotten? That is me.” At that confirmation they all shouted.

“What are you talking about?” Serena questioned.

“That’s not a detail you would easily miss,” Lexi pointed out.

Lon smiled. “Well I completely forgot about that room and how I put up all of those paper good luck charms. Really? So it was you Ghastly, Haunter and Gangar behind all those incidents?” They confirmed that by laughing mischievously. “Back then all you wanted to do was play and have a bit of fun. And yet my family thought it was something completely different and so we moved. Of course it now seems so simple.” He turned around to face them. “I apologize.” They all started laughing simultaneously.

Bonnie gasped when flipped the photo. “Hey look there’s a date on the back of this picture!”

Ash leaned closer. “Ah! That picture was taken 200 over years ago!” That revelation left the others shocked and dumbfounded.

Lon was chuckling. “It’s all coming back to me now. Well you see I’m not quite alive.” Everyone let out a terrified scream at that statement.

Lexi slowly opened her eyes cause Raichu’s tail was wagging into her face and noticed that she and her friends were all lying under some trees on the grass and that it was daylight. It wasn't that unusual for them to take naps in the afternoon.

They all came to around the same time, stretching and yawning that sleep out of their system. “Hey, what’s this?” Ash questioned.

“Were we just in the Scary House?” Clemont prompted.

“I can strongly recall us having dinner there,” Lexi muttered, as she couldn’t stop yawning.

“And where is Lon?” Serena wondered.

Clemont adjusted his glasses. “And those three Pokémon?”

Bonnie got up, grinning sheepishly. “Maybe you guys spend too much time together that now you have the same dreams.”

“Well I surely know I wasn’t dreaming.” Lexi huffed tiresomely.

“Come on,” Clemont disagreed.

“Yeah no way,” Ash responded.

“Was it a dream?” Serena asked all of them.

Bonnie was already running ahead of them. “Hey, Iook the Pokémon Center! Hurry! Hurry!”

The others got up despite it all and weren’t as chipper as Bonnie was by miles. But they let the girl giggle all the way to the Pokémon Center. 


	73. A Fashionable Battle!

The closer they got to Laverre City the faster Serena went. When they finally did make it into the city Serena was the one who first crossed the red bridge that led to the center. “We made it! Laverre City!”

The city itself was something entirely different than the places they’ve visited during their journey. The architecture and the buildings had a sort of fairy like magical feel to it as they came in all colors of the rainbow. The trees also were either orange of green. There was even a abundance of mushrooms.

“Its like stepping into a fairy realm,” Lexi stated in wonderment as she took in all the scenery.

“ _Rai. Rai,_ ” Raichu whispered as she floated across a pavement.

“It really does feel like a whole new world on its own,” Clemont agreed next to her.

Ash rolled his fists. “Alright! Let’s get to the Gym now.”

“You’re really ready to move, huh?” Clemont smiled.

Ash met his gaze. “You bet I am. If I can beat the Laverre Gym Leader I’m gonna beat my sixth Gym Badge. Two more, then the Kalos League.”

Lexi snickered at his ever present optimism. “One Gym at a time, Ash.”

Serena held out her guidebook. “Then let’s hurry. The Gym is that way!” She elatedly pointed to the right.

“Awesome!” Ash said.

“Serena is ready to move too,” Bonnie realized.

“You’re that excited to see a Gym Battle?” Clemont figured.

Lexi had her hands on her hips. “That doesn’t sound like you.”

“Of course I’ll be able to meet Valerie!” Serena clarified, which puzzled the others.

“Ah. Now it makes sense.”

“Who’s Valerie?” Ash questioned cluelessly.

Serena practically shoved the guidebook into his face. “Look! Ta-da! Here she is! Isn’t the great?” Her voice went up a few octaves as Valerie became visible on the screen.

“ _Rai._ ” Raichu shrugged unsure.

“Wow, her clothes are so cute,” Bonnie said.

Lexi smiled. “I guess if you’re into that sort of fashion.” She couldn’t imagine herself ever walking on those knee length boots and respected who could.

“That outfit is one of her creations,” Serena explained. “You see Valerie is a famous fashion designer. Isn’t that amazing?” She lowered her guidebook. “And she has her very own store in the Laverre City Gym.”

“Now I totally understand why you’re so desperate to get there.” The relationship Lexi had with fashion was very meaningful. She certainly appreciated good fashion and wearing the nicest clothes. She just wasn’t that excited and emotional about it. The thing she resented is shopping for clothes and dragging from one store to another to put together an outfit. Lexi always made sure she completed her shopping the fastest way that she could cause she had more important things to do.

“Hold on,” Ash interrupted. “Are you telling me what I think you are?”

“Right. She’s the Laverre Gym Leader as well.”

At which Ash chuckled. “What do ya know.”

Serena escorted them to Laverre City and Clemont held onto Lexi’s hand, and she wasn’t able to get that smile of her face. She was observing all of the different architecture and buildings this place had to offer which felt a world away from the bustling streets of Lumiose City, so she was in awe to everything that was unknown to her.

They quickly made their way to the Laverre City Gym which was located at the center of the city. The building itself existed of an exceptionally old exterior and a vast orange tree at the top.

Serena was practically running across the bridge that connected to it and let out a delightful squeal when she came to a halt. “Tadaaaaa! It’s the Laverre Gym!”

“Wow,” Ash marveled.

“It’s huge,” Bonnie stated.

“It’s a beautiful location for a Gym!” Lexi exclaimed in awe.

“ _Raaa-Raaa-Rai._ ” There was a spark in Raichu's eyes as she floated onto Clemont’s shoulder, who was holding onto his glasses.

“Wow I finally get to meet Valerie!” Serena nearly shrieked. “There’s so much I want to ask her about the world of fashion. Do you mind if I visit her store after your Gym Battle?” It was no secret that she was more excited to meet Valerie than to watch Ash’s Battle.

“Of course not,” Ash assured.

Serena rolled her hands in excitement. “Alright!” Her voice went up a few octaves.

“You sure are something else when it comes to fashion,” Lexi pointed out, smiling.

“Of course, Lexi! I know you care about it too.”

“To a certain degree.”

“Yeah, so doesn’t care too much about it.” Clemont grinned. “Lexi definitely values studying Pokémon above clothes.” At his comment she peered lovingly at him.

Ash was at the front as he opened the front door of the Gym. “Is anybody here?”

They basically saw how the whole entrance hall was packed with people who were preparing for something. Most were carrying furniture, equipment or boxes while they were discussing with another.

“What’s going on?” Ash questioned.

“They all seem really busy with something,” Clemont figured unsure.

“As if they're planning something,” Lexi replied, frowning. Serena and Bonnie clearly were the two most excited to be here of their group.

Serena squealed. “Ah! They’re all wearing Valerie’s designs! They’re so adorable!”

“Please,” a young boy with green air said to a woman behind a counter. “I have to have a Gym Battle no matter what!”

“I’m very sorry,” the woman replied. “You see the Laverre Gym is closed because we’re having an event here today. There’s really nothing I can do.”

Ash approached the desk. “Wait. Are you serious? There’s really no way to have a Battle now?”

“I’m terribly sorry.”

“Come on, please. I came all this way.”

“Are you here for a Battle too?” the boy asked. Since Lexi couldn’t see his face she had no idea who he was, but his voice and hair were familiar.

“Yeah I guess my timing is bad.”

Clemont was discussing something with Bonnie further down the hallway as Ash was talking with the boy. That was when Serena gently tugged onto Lexi’s arm to take her to the other side of the hallway to have a conversation. “There’s something that I’ve been wondering about.” Her voice was quiet so it was just them.

“Shoot.” Lexi frowned doubtfully.

“What exactly is that you and Clemont are doing when you sneak of together like that? I can only assume that it’s not to pick berries. You guys aren’t fooling me. So tell me the truth.”

Lexi was obviously gobsmacked at the girl’s sudden burning question and her throat tightened. She hadn’t expected that she could be hiding everything from the whole group, but she wasn’t exactly comfortable to discuss something as personal as this with someone who wasn’t Clemont.

“W-We uhm,” she stammered, uncertain how to put it into words without giving any details.

“Oh,” Serena said when the puzzle pieces clicked together. “So that’s what you’re doing. I can tell by that look in your eyes what you don’t want to say. I should’ve figured it was something like that.”

Lexi smiled faintly. “Yeah. We.” She swallowed thickly. “Let’s just say it’s difficult when you’re in a committed relationship with someone to not get personal from time to time cause - “

Serena raised one hand to stop her train of thought, giggling lightly. “That’s all that I need to know, Lexi. You don’t have to paint a picture for me cause you and Clemont are both my friends.”

“I appreciate that. Just can you keep this between us? Don’t want the others to find out.”

Serena winked as she imaginary sealed her mouth. “Not a word. That’s a friends honor.” She folded her arms around her for a moment, which was just incredibly sweet.

“Thank you, Serena.”

“Don’t mention it, Lexi.”

As Lexi went to join Clemont and the others this boy suddenly called for their attention. “Hey, it’s the Lumiose Gym Leader and his girlfriend Lexi!”

“Who me?” Clemont questioned baffled.

Lexi narrowed her eyes as she observed the boy’s face and instantly recognized him as Sawyer, the boy who had came to challenge the Lumiose Gym and who at first had mistaken her for the Gym Leader. “Hey, it is you! It’s been a while.”

“It sure has been.” He smiled as he turned to the rest of their friends. “Its nice to meet everybody. My name is Sawyer.”

Clemont went to fill everybody in, Raichu still on his shoulder playing with his hair. “He came to challenge me at the Lumiose Gym not too long ago.”

He embarrassingly scratched his head. “Yeah and I lost. But I really learned a whole lot.”

“You already had great potential back then,” Lexi assured sweetly. The others then went to introduce themselves to him.

“So if you’re challenging Gyms how many Badges do you have?” Ash wondered.

“So far one,” Sawyer answered. “I really wanna get some more Battling under my belt.”

“So you’ve done well since then,” Clemont figured. “His Treecko is quite an unique Pokémon and moves really well.”

“Its Razor Leaf was top notch,” Lexi agreed.

“Wow. Treecko is your partner, huh?” Ash guessed.

“Treecko was my very first Pokémon, but we still got a lot of work to do,” Sawyer responded. “I really want to get stronger and then go back and challenge the Lumiose City Gym again.”

“You’d be welcome anytime,” Clemont assured nicely.

“Thanks. But what are you doing here now, Clemont?”

“I left the Gym in my Clembot’s able hands. That’s because I decided to continue my journey with Ash and Lexi came along too. That way I can get the chance to gain valuable experience watching Ash Battle.”

Lexi grinned. “Yeah, there’s still so much about the world of Pokémon I know nothing about. And as a Pokémon Professor I have to grow.”

Sawyer was baffled. “A Pokémon Professor.”

This was Clemont opportunity to boast. “You see Lexi here is the second established Pokémon Professor that the Kalos region has to offer these days alongside her dad Professor Sycamore.”

“What? Your dad is Professor Sycamore? And you’re a Professor?”

Lexi raised her hands, smiling faintly. “Y-Yeah. I don’t want to brag about it. I’ve only been a Professor until recently. So I’m out here to gain more knowledge about Pokémon and do research.”

“Wow.”

“Lexi is a miracle,” Bonnie praised. “But Ash is really incredible as well. He beat Clemont too!”

“Really?” Sawyer’s gaze was on Ash. “You did?”

“And he got five whole Badges!” Bonnie went on.

"Five Badges? Amazing! I’m gonna do my very best so I can catch up.” Sawyer was clearly impressed with Ash’s achievements so far.

Ash scratched the back of his head, smiling shyly. “I’ve still got ways to go. Guess my sixth Gym Badge will have to wait until tomorrow.”

“So what do we do now?” Clemont suggested.

“Well we could go to Valerie’s store first!” Serena was quick to suggest.

“Should’ve expected that,” Lexi teased, earning a face from her.

“Good idea. Let’s go,” Ash said.

“Alright!” Serena squealed.

The store was connected to the Gym by going through another door. As Serena and Bonnie went to browse the clothes and outfits Lexi plopped down onto a couch next to Clemont, with Ash and Sawyer present. She got Petilil from her backpack and played with her in her lap by letting it chase her hand.

Clemont chuckled as they waited for Serena and Bonnie. “Those two certainly have a lot of energy, don’t you think?” Raichu had climbed from his shoulder onto his lap, nudging her head against his hand so he’d pet her.

“They sure do,” Ash agreed. “You know I’m really glad they’re having such a good time.”

“Yeah me too,” Sawyer replied.

“Knowing them they’re probably going to lose all track of time while browsing all these clothes,” Lexi figured, still playing with Petilil.

“That’s almost like you when you’re drawing, Lex.” Clemont smiled.

She glanced up at him. “Or you when you’re brainstorming for a new invention, babe.” She winked at him.

“Guilty as charged.” His smile enlarged as he kissed her cheek.

“Sawyer,” Ash said. “Since we can’t have our Gym Battle how about we practice some?” Ash suggested.

“Hey, that would be great,” Sawyer accepted. “If it’s alright with you could we have a double Battle? I’ve never had one before.”

“Sure thing.”

“Please take me outside,” Lexi said as she eagerly jumped up. This shop felt really crammed to her, so she wanted some air. And waiting in the sun was a ten times better than in here, especially when there was a Battle happening.

As Ash and Sawyer each stood on one side of the Battlefield, Clemont was to referee this friendly match. Lexi stood at the side with Petilil in her arms and Raichu plopped on the ground so they could watch.

“The double Battle between Ash and Sawyer will now begin,” Clemont announced.

“Alright. I choose you two.” Ash went with Frogadier and Hawlucha. “Now I’m counting on you to win this. Sawyer, what about you? You’ll be using Treecko, won’t you?”

“Yes, of course. And the other Pokémon is my secret weapon.” Sawyer brought out two Pokémon.

Lexi was kind of surprised when she saw it. “Ah, you got a Bagon.”

Ash used his Pokédex to check both Pokémon and started with Treecko. “ _ **Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Numerous tiny spikes cover the bottoms of Treecko’s feet, allowing it to walk on ceilings and walls.**_ ” He then moved it to Bagon. “ _ **Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon. Because Bagon dreams of being able to fly, it regularly practices by leaping from cliffs.**_ ”

“Alright then! Battle begin!” Clemont stated.

“ _Rai! Rah! Rai!_ ” Raichu cheerfully encouraged both parties.

“Bagon, Headbutt!” Sawyer opened the Battle.

“Hawlucha, meet it head on with Karate Chop!” Ash reacted. Bagon hadn’t even walked one step until Hawlucha’s Karate Chop already made contact with its solid head, and its talon hurt as the effect of that. “Hawlucha, you okay?” Hawlucha flexed itself.

“You may have noticed my Bagon has a really hard head.” Sawyer smirked.

“Then check this out! Lots of Karate Chops!”

Lexi wasn’t certain what Ash tried to achieve with that since Hawlucha’s blows couldn’t deal any damage to Bagon’s head. At least that was what she assumed. Bagon definitely felt the effect it after relentless blows and slid back.

“Wow, Ash that was pretty impressive,” Sawyer said.

Ash rolled his fist. “We keep on trying and we never give up. That’s our Battling style.” Which sounded like him all over.

“I see. But we don’t give up either. Treecko, use Leech Seed! Let’s go!” Hawlucha jumped high enough to avoid getting hit. “Use Fire Fang.”

Bagon was able to effortlessly jump high enough until it was right underneath Hawlucha. That was when Ash countered. “Frogadier, use Water Pulse!” The Water Pulse simply dissolved the Fire Fang into nothingness. Ash chuckled delightfully. “That was great, Frogadier.”

“You work perfectly together. That’s what I call real teamwork.” There was admiration in Sawyer’s voice as he scribbled into his journal. “You’ve taught me a lot. Thanks, Ash.” He wasn’t ready to give up. “Treecko, Bullet Seed.”

“Dodge it.” The way that Frogadier evaded the seeds was by using backward flips as the precise moment and they weren’t able to make any contact.

“Now use Bullet Seed one more time.”

“Get in there, Frogadier!” Frogadier rushed forwards and disappeared like snow in the sun, totally catching Sawyer off guard.

“It’s gone!” Sawyer glanced upwards only to see Frogadier in mid-air above them. “Ah! Up there!” It descended down with great speed. “Treecko, Bullet Seed!”

“Alright use Cut!” With its hands Frogadier was perfectly capable to slice the seeds into oblivion and get closer. It dealt a fine Cut against Treecko as it landed on the ground.

“Treecko, no!”

“Treecko is unable to Battle,” Clemont stated.

“Ah that’s rather unfortunate,” Lexi muttered as she had been observing this whole match.

Sawyer returned his Treecko. “Thanks, Treecko. Now take a nice rest.”

“That’s how Ash Battles,” Clemont clarified. “Match ups don’t matter because he always comes up with something surprising.”

“We do lots of special training and thinking on our feet so then we can win no matter what comes up,” Ash explained.

“That’s true,” Lexi agreed. “He often disappears for hours on end to go training and it certainly benefits him.”

Sawyer was scribbling in his journal. “I see. So I guess that’s how you’re able to Battle the way you do. I’ll make a note of this experience. There must be an endless number of ways to Battle.”

“Yup,” Ash answered. “Sawyer, what do you want to do now?”

“I wanna keep on Battling. Bagon, let’s go!”

“That’s the spirit.” Just as the Battle was about to resume suddenly there was music that was being played somewhere below which puzzled all of them. “Hey, what’s that?”

They approached the outer fence of the Gym where they could glance down. “Huh, what’s going on?” Clemont questioned baffled.

There was some sort of runaway below with people gathered around it as music was still playing. “I don’t understand why there is a runaway,” Lexi replied unsure. “But whatever it is the crowd is hyped for it.”

“ _Raaaaai,_ ” Raichu muttered as she floated back onto Clemont’s head.

They left the Gym together so they could go below to see what was going on. By now it was dusk and the sun was about to set, causing the crowd to only get more excited. They mingled with the crowd to have a better look, right next to the runway.

“What’s going on?” Ash wondered as she scanned the crowd.

“I have no idea,” Clemont responded dumbfounded.

“If you were to ask me some sort of fashion show considering it’s a runway, but I’m not certain,” Lexi replied, frowning. Petilil studied the people around it as Lexi held onto it.

When it was dark enough the lantern lights on the runway turned on, illuminating everything with a warm yellow light. At that the crowed truly began to cheer which confused the boys even more. When two women in Valerie’s dresses entered the runway they were whooping elatedly.

“Ladies and gentleman, the time has finally come,” the first woman started.

“We’ll be presenting designer extraordinaire Valerie’s newest collection,” the later one finished.

Ash went to ask one of the citizens. “What did say they’re presenting?”

“It’s a fashion show displaying Valerie’s newest design collection,” a woman answered.

“Fashion show, huh?”

Lexi’s eyes met Clemont’s who stood next to her. “So it is a fashion show,” Lexi uttered. “That would make sense.”

“Yeah. And I believe it’s about to begin,” Clemont replied he placed his hand on her lower back and nudged her closer to him. That was just as the volume of the music went up and the first model wearing an Azumarill dress, accompanied by an actual Azumarill entered the runaway. They all surely marveled at the creations.

“This stuff sure is popular,”Ash said when the crowd went wild.

Lexi snickered. “The clothes don’t exactly scream comfort if you’d ask me.”

“No you’d much rather wear that Lumiose Gym sweater that I got you if you were given the chance,” Clemont replied playfully.

She addressed him a warm smile. “Definitely. That’s a million times better than those incredibly long sleeves which make it a daily struggle to achieve anything. I couldn’t draw a thing in that.” Her rant earned a chuckle from him.

“You’re something else alright, Lex.”

There was a spark in her eyes. “And you love me for it, babe.”

“That I do.” To prove his words he kissed her there as the fashion show went on on the runaway. It was rather short, but super sweet. Lexi’s heart simply soared. “Maybe we should tell Serena and Bonnie about this,” Clemont realized.

Sawyer scanned the crow. “They’re not here?”

“They might still be at the store,” Lexi replied.

When two more models entered the runaway Lexi couldn’t help but watch cause she was curious about those designs. As they got closer to where they were standing Lexi’s jaw only dropped and her eyes widened as she recognized them instantly as Bonnie, Serena and Braixen. It wasn’t logical inside her head.

“Serena!” Ash exclaimed in shock.

“B-Bonnie!” Clemont shouted as they stopped in front of them.

“Look at both of you!” Lexi was at a loss for words.

“Look it’s Ash,” Serena noticed.

“Look! Aren’t I cute?” Bonnie twirled around in her dress based on a Chingling.

Lexi grinned at the girl’s enthusiasm. “The cutest, Bonbon.”

“ _Rai. Rai. Rai._ ” Raichu nodded from atop Clemont’s head.

“Bonnie, what in the world are you doing?” Clemont asked, his voice a shout cause he was that flabbergasted to see his little sister there.

“I’m modeling of course,” Bonnie replied dryly, making Lexi snort.

“Yes I know that, but _why_ are you modeling?” His voice was kind of hysterical.

“I had no idea Serena and Bonnie were models,” Sawyer said, his eyes wide in fascination directed towards Ash. “You’re traveling with a Gym Leader, a Professor and models? I’m completely jealous.”

Ash brushed it off. “No, not exactly.” His gaze went up to the runaway. “Hey, Serena. What’s this all about?”

Serena smiled bashfully. “The actual models weren’t able to make it today and then they saw us. So Valerie asked if we mind taking their places.”

Lexi beamed. “You must be overjoyed, Serena.”

When Valerie’s face became visible on television monitors the crowd went wild and especially when she entered the runaway in that pink outfit of hers. The people here treated her like a number 1 celebrity.

“Valerie looks incredible!” Serena squealed.

“She does look incredible,” Sawyer responded.

“Hi there. Thank you all so very much for coming to my fashion show,” Valerie greeted the audience as Serena and Bonnie went off the runaway to get changed. “Everyone of my latest designs incorporates Pokémon motives. That’s because my philosophy has always been that true beauty can only be found in nature. Also all of my creations are carefully designed to look their absolute best when worn during Battle.”

“What did she just say?” Ash questioned.

“It’s finally starting,” a woman behind them said.

One of Valerie’s assistants whispered something into Valerie’s ear and she turned her attention to Sawyer. “You with the orange tie.” Pointing her pink sleeved arm in his direction.

“Orange tie?” Sawyer repeated doubtfully. “You want me?”

“Yes. Will you please come this way?”

Sawyer got onto the runaway, not knowing what was going to take place. Lexi also had no idea what Valerie was planning and she leaned closer against Clemont who only appreciated the gesture.

“Uh so what’s this about?” Sawyer questioned.

Valerie stood on the other side of them, some distance between them. “I would like to have a Battle with you right here.”

“Here?”

“Now of course if it turns out you defeat me I’ll gladly reward you with a Gym Badge.”

“Really?”

“It’s her custom,” a woman next to them explained. “Valerie does this to demonstrate how her creations always look their best when worn in Battle.”

“I thought a Gym Battle could only be held at a Gym,” Lexi said quietly, frowning.

Clemont licked his lips. “I believed the same thing, but they must have different rules here.”

Sawyer accepted the challenge. One of Valerie’s girls was to referee the match. “And now the Battle between Laverre Gym Leader Valerie and Sawyer the challenger will now get underway.”

“I’m ready to go,” Sawyer confirmed.

“This is a one on one Battle. It will be over when either sides Pokémon is unable to continue.”

That was when Bonnie and Serena joined them wearing their normal clothes. “Hey,” Serena said.

“Serena,” Ash responded. “Sawyer is going to Battle with Valerie.” That surprised her.

“Using the same rules as a Gym Battle,” Clemont clarified.

“Apparently Valerie must be holding these events all the time,” Lexi figured.

“Sawyer can do it for sure,” Ash replied optimistic.

Sawyer brought out his Bagon, which puzzled Lexi. She leaned closer to Clemont’s ear. “Is Sawyer unaware that Valerie is a Fairy Type Gym Leader?”

“I don’t think he considered it,” Clemont answered softly.

“Spritzee, come out.” Valerie chose to Battle with Spritzee.

“I think I know that,” Ash muttered as he grabbed his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Spritzee, the Perfume Pokémon. Spritzee gives off a fragrance that delights anyone who smells it, which changes depending on what Spritzee eats.**_** _”_

“This could be very bad,” Clemont said.

“What do you mean bad?” Serena questioned.

Only he didn’t answer cause Sawyer opened the Battle. “Bagon, use Dragon Breath.”

“Oh no,” Lexi sighed. “So he’s unaware.”

Like predicted the Dragon Breath landed a direct hit on Spritzee. “Yeah. I landed the first attack!” When Spritzee didn’t gain any damage he was dumbfounded. “How could it be? I’m sure it made contact.”

“Ah you see Spritzee is a Fairy Type and Dragon Type moves have no effect at all on Fairy Type,” Clemont explained gravely.

“That’s right,” Serena remembered.

“So that means Bagon is in big trouble,” Ash realized.

Lexi exhaled. “Well only if Sawyer heavily relies on Dragon Type moves.”

“This is going to be one tough Battle,” Clemont stated seriously. He could certainly vouch for that with all his Battling experience as a Gym Leader.

Sawyer scribbled more notes into his journal. “Let’s see. Dragon Type moves don’t work on a Fairy Type. I’ll be sure to make a note of this experience.”

“It’s not enough. Not enough yet,” Valerie responded mysteriously. “Not enough for my beautiful Battle.”

“Now try this. Headbutt!” Before Bagon could actually land a hit Spritzee had already moved aside. “And this! Continues headbutt!” As he lunged after Spritzee who dodged it all Lexi was curious if this attack had been inspired by his earlier Battle with Ash.

“Spritzee never wastes any movement,” Ash said.

“But how? It dodged every single one of them.”

“Now I think that it’s our turn.” Valerie spread her arms. “To make this Battle beautiful. Spritzee, let’s go!” Spritzee floated higher into the air.

“Don’t let them get away! Headbutt!”

“Alright Dazzling Gleam!”

From that angle Dazzling Gleam was inevitable and it blinded Bagon as it got emerged into a ball of white light. The crowed got hyped at the beautiful sight of the move as if this was the reason why they were here. When Bagon hit the floor of the runaway, it was unable to move at all.

“Bagon is unable to Battle,” the referee stated. “The match goes to Gym Leader Valerie!” The crowd applauded and cheered for her well-deserved victory. Sawyer meanwhile retreated his Bagon, thanking it for its efforts.

Valerie approached him, smiling. “Thank you.”

Her words did assure him. “Thank you very much.” There was more applause at this courtesy.

Lexi’s leaned to Clemont’s ear. “If Ash plans to win against Valerie during his match he has to put together a strategy.”

“You’re right, Lex,” he agreed softly. “He must realize by now that Valerie is one tough opponent and he needs to keep a clear head if he wants to win against her. Fairy Types are difficult to Battle against.”

Valerie walked a couple of steps back and turned to the crowd, taking in their applause. “So that’s the Gym Leader I have to face,” Ash said. “I’ve got it.”

When night fell they went to the local Pokémon Center to have some dinner. Lexi was hand feeding Petilil as the other Pokémon were eating her freshly made food for them. Sawyer was accompanying them as they ate dinner from the Pokémon Center.

“I learned so much today,” he said. “I would challenge her again for sure.”

“That’s the spirit,” Clemont replied.

Lexi smiled. “You only learn and grow from today’s experiences.”

“Good luck, Sawyer,” Bonnie said.

Ash had finished his meal in a record time. “Man, that was good.” He got up, putting his hat back onto his head. “Alright! Time for some special training!”

“Ash?” Serena was baffled.

“It can’t be healthy to eat that fast,” Lexi said slightly concerned, feeding more of the food to Petilil who happily munched on it.

“I wanna be ready for my Gym Battle with Valerie and that’s gonna be really soon,” Ash clarified. “So let’s go!” His Pokémon accepted his request with their mouths still full.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “They’re not even done eating yet. Oh -” She stopped as they all basically threw their bowls down in one gulp and Lexi prayed no one would accidentally choke. “That’s careless you guys!” She let out a deep breath when they finished.

“Hey, Ash,” Sawyer said. “May I join in too?”

Ash rolled his hands into fists. “You bet! That be great! You could really help us out a lot!”

Sawyer smiled. “Ah. Thanks.” He got up also.

“Hey, what’s the rush?” Serena questioned as they walked away. “It wouldn’t hurt take the time for a proper meal.”

“Absolutely and it can be dangerous,” Lexi warned seriously.

Clemont chuckled. “Ash has trouble relaxing when he knows there’s a strong opponent waiting for him.”

Serena ate her meal quickly as well which puzzled the others. “Well if that’s the case I’ll cheer them on.” She was already rushing outside.

“Okay I’m coming! Wait up!” Bonnie had never finished a meal so swiftly as she ran after Serena.

“What you too?” Clemont’s gaze then lingered to Lexi who was seated on the ground with Petilil. “Guess that means we’re going too, right?”

Lexi grinned. “Can’t argue with that.”

They ate their dinner rapidly before they went to join the others outside. Lexi was holding Clemont’s hand with one hand, and Petilil in her arms with the other.


	74. A Fairy Type Trickery!

Clemont was brushing his teeth in front of the mirror of the bathroom. Lexi folded her arms around his waist from behind, her head on his shoulder. His body was warm against her own, putting her at ease.

“You’re looking rather handsome today,” she said softly.

He emptied his mouth and rinsed it with water as his eyes met hers in the mirror. “I don’t look any different than I do any other day, Lexi.” He chuckled contently.

“That’s cause you look handsome every day, stud.” She winked cheekily.

“S-Stud?” A blush spread across his cheeks. “Stop teasing me.”

Lexi kissed underneath his ear. “I’m anything _but_ teasing, Clemont. Just telling the truth.”

Clemont tilted his head to kiss her waiting mouth as they stood there in the bathroom of their room at the Pokémon Center. Lexi’s blood raced as she deepened the kiss for a moment which was a bit weird from that angle, but they made it work together.

When he did lean back Lexi’s hands gently went through his golden hair cause that had been officially been her task these days. Of course it had started as a joke, but these mornings she practically always did it. And Clemont trusted her more with his hair than himself. He closed his eyes under her gentle fingers in his hair.

“Does it feel that good, Clem?” she asked with a sheepish grin.

“It’s almost therapeutic,” he replied, his voice cracking. “Like a head massage.”

“Hmm. Maybe another time, babe.”

Overcome with courage Clemont spun around and lifted Lexi upwards until she was seated on the brim of the counter so that he could hungrily kiss her. Lexi gasped into his mouth as her hands were still in his hair, but they were undoing her previous work. His cracked lips were rash against her own, almost leaving a sting. Lexi had entirely lost her train of thought with him being so brazen. This what was she was the most addicted to; feeling Clemont all around her.

Afterwards she redid his hair until he looked ravishing so that they could join their friends at the cafeteria for breakfast. Ash was practically running on their way to the Laverre City Gym and she wasn’t sure if he had been able to sleep at all. His eyes widened in anticipation when they got there. “Yes it is finally today!”

“Hey, Sawyer,” Serena said. “Have you ever watched a Gym Battle before?”

“No it’s my first time,” Sawyer replied truthfully. “My heart’s pounding like you wouldn't believe.”

“You can certainly learn a lot from them.” Lexi smiled as Clemont held onto her hand.

Raichu nodded emphatically as she floated behind her. “ _Rai. Rai. Rai.”_

“But Ash is Battling,” Bonnie pointed out. “Not you.”

“I hope you’ll be out there cheering for us,” Ash said.

“Of course,” Sawyer replied.

“Have you figured out how to deal with Valerie’s Fairy Types?” Clemont wondered. “Judging from her challenge yesterday it’s clear there’s a lot we don’t know about her Battling techniques.

“True. Fairy Types will surely prove to be a different challenge for you,” Lexi agreed.

“I haven’t. Not yet,” Ash responded honestly.

“Will you be okay?” Bonnie doubted.

“Ash will be fine.” Serena always had absolute faith in him. “Ash and his Pokémon have always worked together which is the key to winning Gym Badges. That’s why he’ll be able to beat Valerie.”

“Yeah you got that right.” Ash was raring to go as he entered the Gym.

As they stepped into the hallway there were more of Valerie’s helpers that had been waiting for them. They bowed simultaneously. “We welcome you to the Laverre Gym.” Lexi had never witnessed a welcome comity at a Gym before.

“I’m here for a Gym Battle,” Ash answered.

At that they stepped aside and cleared the pathway to the stairs. Raichu floated onto Clemont’s shoulder as they walked passed them and up the steps. There was light at the ending of the stairs and as they stepped through it they were able to see the Laverre Gym for what it truly was. It was almost as magical as the whole city. It truly embodied Fairy Types.

“It’s really magical,” Lexi uttered in fascination. 

They went over one red bridge which brought them across an indoor stream. As Ash went to take his place at the Battlefield the others went to stand at the side, which connected by another staircase which took them to a higher level.

Lexi snickered as Bonnie instantly jumped into her arms so that she could lift the girl onto the outer ledge and keep her steady. “I missed doing that the last two times, Bonbon,” she admitted.

“Yeah me too, Lexi.” Bonnie grinned. “Now it’s all official.”

And it especially was when Clemont placed his hand on her lower back, and his touch alone still send her heart racing. Their eyes met and she was just happy that he was here this time.

Sawyer brought out his Treecko. “We’re spectators today, okay? I know that if we watch their Battle closely we’ll learn a lot. I’ll be sure to make lots of notes on this experience.”

“And we will too,” Clemont assured.

“Right,” Serena replied.

“Alright learning is fun.” Bonnie giggled.

“A person is never too old to learn.” Lexi smiled.

There was still no sign of Valerie as time went on which was very unusual and careless are a Gym Leader.

“Hold on. Where is Valerie?” Ash asked.

“No need to rush these things,” the same girl who refereed yesterday’s match said. “The Gym Leader will be here shortly.”

Lexi leaned her head closer to Clemont. “Don’t you think that’s weird?”

He licked his lips, running his other hand through her pink hair. “I think it’s quite inconsiderate as a Gym Leader to let your challengers wait. Your first responsibility is to face your challengers on time and to not let them wait.”

“That’s why I love and respect you so much.” At her words he smiled bashfully and affectionately kissed her cheek.

The main lights in the Gym went out as they switched to the ones behind the panned windows, which also disappeared. There was only lights in the monitors on the wall which illustrated beautiful pink petal blossom as if it was spring.

“Like a designer Gym should look,” Sawyer marveled.

That’s when Valerie came forward and entered the Gym, still wearing that dazzling pink outfit from the other day. And everyone was on their guard as the main lights went back on.. this time the screens illustrated autumn trees and visually stunning scenery.

“The time has finally come,” the referee said. “Valerie, the Laverre Gym Leader, is now making her entrance.”

Raichu sighed from Clemont’s shoulder. “ _Rai_.”

Valerie bowed gracefully. “I welcome you all to my Gym. I believe your name is Ash, right? How many Gym Badges do you have?”

“I have five of them right now,” Ash replied confidently. “And after this I’ll have six Gym Badges.”

Clemont leaned closer to Lexi’s ear. “Ash is already behaving like he won the match already.”

“He tends to get too overconfident when he wins a couple of matches,” Lexi whispered back and he smirked.

Valerie started giggling. “Such spirit. You’re certainly confident, aren’t you? But I won’t let you win that easily.”

“The stronger the opponents we face the more we get totally fired up and psyched,” Ash responded eager to get started. “We’re not gonna lose this Battle no way.”

“Alright then. Shall we?”

“The Laverre Gym Battle between Valerie, the Gym Leader, and Ash from Pallet Town, the Challenger, will now get underway,” the referee clarified. “Each trainer will have the use of two Pokémon and the Battle will be over when eithers trainers Pokémon are unable to continue. Furthermore only the challenger will be permitted to substitute Pokémon. That’s all.”

“I’ll choose first. Sylveon, appear.” Valerie threw her Pokéball from which her Sylveon came out. She slightly bend through her knees as she spoke to her Sylveon as if she was an actual Pokémon herself and Sylveon reacted to it.

“It’s just like Serena said. Valerie talks with Pokémon,” Ash uttered.

Valerie giggled. “Honestly I’ve always wanted to be Pokémon so I managed to learn how to speak with them.”

“Marvelous,” Lexi sighed.

“It’s true I can’t communicate with every Pokémon,” Valerie went on “But I can understand most of what my Pokémon are telling me.”

“She learned how to talk to Pokémon because she wants to be a Pokémon?” Sawyer was at a loss for words.

“I use Fairy Type Pokémon in my Gym. I happen to be quite strong. So watch your step.” Valerie giggled again.

“Here’s my first Pokémon. Fletchinder I choose you.” Ash brought out his Fletchinder.

“Good. Well then make your move.”

“Okay here we go!” Sawyer had his journal in his hand in case he needed to make notes.

“Battle begin!” the referee announced. Raichu cheered for Ash and Fletchinder from Clemont’s shoulder. Clemont on the other hand gestured Lexi closer against him, and put more weight into his touch on her lower back.

“Let’s do this, Fletchinder! Now use Steel Wing!” Ash started off the Battle.

Fletchinder’s Steel Wing landed a direct hit against Sylveon who got shoved aside by the impact of the landing.

“That was perfect,” Serena said.

“And it was super effective,” Clemont stated, smiling.

“Off to a good start,” Lexi replied.

Sawyer was already scribbling profusely into his journal. “Got it. That just showed us Steel Type moves are really effective against Fairy Type Pokémon.”

Sylveon shook with it fur. “Oh, are you alright?” Valerie asked concerned which Sylveon confirmed. “Alright we can’t underestimate them, can’t we? This time it’s our turn. Disarming Voice!”

Fletchinder was immobilized due to the voice. “Fletchinder, use Peck let’s go!” It shook with its feathers as it rapidly dove down.

“Quick! Catch it!”

Lexi had assumed Sylveon would at least dodge it, but instead it used its ribbons to entrap Fletchinder so it couldn’t get away. It twirled it around the field to create speed.

“Oh no!” Bonnie cried.

“What a weird way to Battle!” Sawyer said.

“A Pokémon Battle isn’t just about an exchange of moves,” Clemont clarified. “Some trainers know everything about their Pokémon’s skills and use them to their full potential. Valerie is exceptionally good at that.”

Lexi’s jaw slightly dropped. “You can sure say that about using Sylveon’s ribbons like that.”

“ _Rai_ ,” Raichu muttered.

“We’re not done just yet,” Valerie giggled. “Sylveon, Fairy Wind.”

Since Fletchinder had nowhere to go the Wind had a devastating effect on it as it whirled around it like a tornado.

“Incredible power!” Clemont exclaimed.

“Fletchinder!” Bonnie cried.

Lexi held her more firmly. “Oh no that’s not good.”

“Fletchinder be strong,” Serena encouraged.

The only one who was amused was Valerie. “So what do you think, Ash? Sylveon really can do more than flutter beautifully you see. While Fairy Types are graceful they also possess dangerous hidden fangs.”

“What’s Ash going to do?” Sawyer wondered doubtfully.

“He has to come up with something now,” Lexi replied, frowning.

“Come on, Ash! Fletchinder you can do it!” Serena encouraged them.

The effects of Fairy Wind eventually wore off and Sylveon was still twirling Fletchinder around with a lot of force.

“Valerie! When it comes to hidden fangs Fletchinder has them too,” Ash responded mysteriously. “Heat up, Fletchinder! And use Flame Charge!”

By setting its body on fire Fletchinder was able to free itself and slam Sylveon away.

“I’m impressed,” Valerie said. “Giga Impact!” Sylveon instantly charged forward, its body covered in a white beam.

“We won’t back down! Use Steel Wing!”

Both attacks met at the center of the Battlefield. Sylveon and Fletchinder were able to land successfully and for a moment nothing happened so everyone anxiously held their breaths. Fletchinder was struggling with its stance, but was still standing. It was Sylveon who toppled onto its side.

The referee obviously hadn’t counted on that so Valerie had to remind her to make the call. “Sylveon is unable to Battle! Fletchinder wins!”

“You did it, Fletchinder!” Serena exclaimed cheerfully.

“Way to go!” Lexi praised.

“That was so cool,” Bonnie commented satisfied.

Raichu raised both her arms. “ _Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai!_ ”

Sawyer was making notes. “So that proves Steel Type moves are super effective on Fairy Type Pokémon. Just like its supposed to be.”

Valerie withdrew Sylveon and thanked it.

“Fletchinder hung in there and beat her first Pokémon,” Clemont said.

Lexi bit her lip. “Ash should know he isn’t quite there yet. He needs to keep his head focused.”

“But I wonder what her next one is,” Serena supplied.

“She’s a Gym Leader,” Sawyer responded. “Ash still can’t let his guard down. There’s still a very tough Battle ahead.”

Valerie brought out her second Pokémon of the day. “Be warned it won’t be the same this time.” The Pokémon that came out was one they had seen the other day.

“There is that Spritzee,” Bonnie said.

“Ash has seen it Battle yesterday so he needs to be on his toes,” Lexi uttered seriously as she watched Valerie talking to Spritzee like she did with Sylveon.

“Are you ready, Ash?” Valerie’s eyes were on him. “It’s your move again.”

“You heard her. Fletchinder let’s go!” Ash reacted. “Fletchinder use Steel Wing.” Since that was the only Steel Type move Fletchinder knew Lexi assumed Ash was going to take that his advantage.

Spritzee was exceptionally agile and nimble so it could dodge moves effortlessly. “Now use Trick Room.”

Spritzee’s eyes turned blue as a large gigantic box appeared on the whole Battlefield which ensnared Fletchinder and prevented it from getting beyond the wall.

“Calm down. You gotta stay cool,” Ash comforted.

Valerie giggled. “Surprised you, didn’t we?”

“I’ve never seen it before,” Sawyer said. “So this is what they call Trick Room.”

“Is this a Fairy Type move?” Bonnie wondered.

“No it’s a Psychic Type move,” Lexi replied. She only had to see the troubled expression in Clemont’s eyes to know something was up. “Not good, Clem?”

He swallowed thickly. “It’s quite a troublesome move at that.” His hand went from her lower back to her right shoulder and held onto it. Raichu didn’t move an inch.

Ash rolled his fist. “Okay, Fletchinder. Speed it up. Now use Flame Charge!”

“Ash, no!” Clemont shouted in terror, which made Lexi jump.

Fletchinder had only flown a couple of meters when it speed lowered. “Hey, what’s going on?” Serena questioned puzzled.

“It’s not going any faster,” Sawyer realized.

“Normally Flame Charge is a move that will increase its users speed,” Clemont clarified, rather tensed. “But the challenge is when Trick Room is being used. The faster a Pokémon goes the slower it actually is.”

Lexi bit her cheek. “It actually does the opposite of what a challenger wants.”

“So Ash called it not knowing that?” Serena figured as they watched Spritzee dodge all of Fletchinder’s attempt's.

“What are they gonna do now?” Bonnie asked concerned and Lexi held her closer against her.

“It’s dodging everything.”

“Fletchinder can’t even get one move in,” Lexi replied hopeless.

“Trick Room creates a mysterious space,” Sawyer responded. “So even though Spritzee is normally slower than Fletchinder does it turn into the faster Pokémon in Trick Room?” His gaze shifted to Clemont.

“That’s right,” Clemont clarified.

“One more time!” Ash shouted, not ready to give up. “Use Flame Charge!”

“Eventually this has to wear Fletchinder down,” Lexi assumed, frowning. “It can only go on for so long.” Raichu covered her eyes with her tail and peeked over the brim.

“Use Dazzling Gleam!” Valerie reacted. Just as Fletchinder was about to make contact Spritzee’s Dazzling Gleam hit it dead on and Fletchinder connected with the outer wall. Valerie couldn’t help but giggle. “Well. Well. Finished already?”

“Use Flame Charge!” Ash insisted.

Serena’s eyes widened. “Again?”

“Gyro Ball!” Valerie wasn’t going to waste any time as Spritzee curled up into a ball

Ash spread his arms. “We’re not done yet! Flame Charge!”

Unfortunately without Fletchinder’s renown speed it couldn't avoid the Gyro Ball which came from above.

“What in the world could Ash be thinking?” Sawyer was dumbfounded.

“That’s something only he knows,” Lexi replied unsure.

“I’ll bet you that he’s got a strategy,” Clemont assured and they all eyed him.

Fletchinder was struggling to get up. “I know you can do it,” Ash encouraged. “Hang in there!”

“I wonder what trick he’s got up his sleeve,” Valerie muttered. “Use Dazzling Gleam!”

With Dazzling Gleam Spritzee was able to temporarily blind Fletchinder to get away as it chased after Spritzee.

“It’s like Fletchinder’s getting slower on purpose,” Sawyer realized.

Fletchinder couldn’t get a move in. That was when the walls of Trick Room evaporated and the time of the move had run out.

Ash was the only with a gleeful grin on his face cause this was what he had been waiting for all along. “Fletchinder, use Steel Wing!”

Without the effect of Trick Room into play Fletchinder suddenly was fast which astounded everyone since it had been barely been able to move at all only recently. 

“Of course,” Clemont figured. “Now I understand what Ash is up to. He kept on using Flame Charge so Fletchinder could attack at a high speed as soon as Trick Room disappeared.”

“Ash planned it?” Sawyer marveled.

Lexi smirked. “That is one well executed plan.”

“Not so fast,” Valerie responded, nowhere near done with this Battle. “Moonblast!”

The pink orb that Spritzee released hit Fletchinder straight on and it crashed onto the ground. “Fletchinder no!”

“Fletchinder is unable to Battle,” the referee stated. “Spritzee is the winner!”

Valerie bowed. “Thank you. But I must say your multiple Flame Charges were a good idea. It’s been a while since I’ve been surprised like that.”

“Awh,” Lexi muttered sadly. “They were doing so well.”

“That Moonblast,” Sawyer said in awe despite it all cause of its power. “That was another dangerous hidden fang.”

“Ash took much too long and he paid a heavy price for doing that,” Clemont replied grimly. As Ash called back Fletchinder Lexi just leaned closer to Clemont for the final Battle.

“So how is Ash going to win this, huh?” Sawyer wondered slightly concerned.

“Only he knows,” Lexi responded.

“Hawlucha, I choose you!” Ash’s finale Pokémon of this day turned out to be Hawlucha who struck several poses.

Valerie giggled. “My. My. Quite an amusing Pokémon.”

Sawyer checked his notebook. “Okay. Hawlucha is a Fighting and Flying Type. But Fighting Type moves aren’t very effective on Spritzee.”

“Ash chose Hawlucha anyway,” Serena replied.

“Let’s see which strategy Ash has in mind,” Clemont said.

“You can do it, Hawlucha!” Bonnie cheered at which it struck more poses and Lexi could only smirk whenever it did that.

“ _Rai! Rai! Rai!_ ” Raichu encouraged from Clemont’s head as well.

Ash extended his arm. “I’m counting on you, okay? Now use Karate Chop!” Clearly he didn’t consider the Type disadvantage. 

“Use Trick Room!” Valerie reacted.

Just as Hawlucha had an unsuccessful attack the walls of Trick Room covered the entire Battlefield just like before. And Lexi secretly thought that was quite a lousy and repetitive strategy because it prevented the opponent from landing a successful attack for some time.

“They’re using it again?” Sawyer asked in disbelieve.

“Hawlucha, just relax,” Ash assured. “This is the ring for today.”

Valerie giggled. “Looks like somebody is having fun. We want you to enjoy yourselves. Use Moonblast.” Since Trick Room trapped an opponent there were less places from them to evade. Moonblast hit Hawlucha in the stomach and send him against the wall.

“What power,” Clemont gasped.

“Spritzee sure it taking this to its advantage,” Lexi muttered.

Ash grinned when Hawlucha said something to him. “Yup it’s strong.”

Valerie was surprised. “My you can talk to your Pokémon too, right?”

“Not really talking. Its more like I can sense what they mean. I just kinda know.”

“You have much promise.”

“Hawlucha, use X Scissor!” Spritzee barely had a scratch as Hawlucha sliced at it and sliced at it and crashed into the wall.

“What did he do that for? Of course Bug Type moves are not very effective against Spritzee?” Sawyer was puzzled.

There was a certain expression on Ash’s face when Hawlucha tumbled backwards. “There he goes,” Valerie uttered. “I can tell Ash is up to something again.”

Ash raised his arm. “Hawlucha, taking your opponent’s moves head on is your Battling style. Watch Spritzee closely and stay on its tail.”

“He’s such an interesting boy. So let’s see what he’s planning. Use Gyro Ball.” Spritzee rapidly hurled into a ball.

“Hawlucha, catch that!” The ball made contact at Hawlucha’s stomach and since there was so much speed behind it Hawlucha hurled towards the wall. “Alright Hawlucha! Use that speed!” Right before the ball crashed into the wall Hawlucha jumped from it and used that speed twirl around.

“Wow,” Sawyer muttered.

“Would ya look at that.” Lexi was amazed.

“Hawlucha is using the spin from the Gyro Ball,” Clemont clarified. “Talk about thinking on your feet.”

“Very nice,” Valerie said impressed.

“Spin, Hawlucha!” Ash instructed. “Use X Scissor!” Cause Hawlucha could cascade down its attack consisted of a lot of speed as it spun around.

“Don’t underestimate us. Dazzling Gleam!” White light emerged from Spritzee’s body.

“Cut right through that Dazzling Gleam!”

With enough speed Hawlucha crashed right into Spritzee and landed against the Trick Room wall in the process. There was a shattering noise as the wall gave in due to the impact of the move which ruined Valerie’s Trick Room.

"Never seen that before.” Sawyer had lost his marbles. “What an awesome X-Scissor!”

“They broke through,” Bonnie said.

“Trick Room,” Clemont finished.

Lexi smiled. “That sure is one creative way to deal with Trick Room.”

“ _Rai! Rai._ ” Raichu clapped with her paws.

“You did it, Hawlucha!” Ash praised as it struck some more poses.

“Unbelievable,” Valerie uttered.

“Even if a Bug Type move like X-Scissor is infective against a Fairy Type it i _s_ effective against Trick Room which is a Psychic Type move. And that’s the chance Ash took,” Clemont clarified in awe.

“Ash is amazing.” It was clear that Sawyer was well impressed with Ash’s Battling and looked up to him.

“That’s his Battling Style alright.” Serena suddenly was a whole lot more upbeat.

“We never know what Ash is gonna come up with next.” Bonnie smiled.

Sawyer was already taking notes. “I wonder if I can do too.”

“You’ll come up with your own techniques when it’s your own time, Sawyer,” Lexi assured.

“I wanted to destroy that Trick Room with X-Scissor and that’s _just_ what I did,” Ash explained.

“You’re great at communicating with your Pokémon. You and Hawlucha are a perfect match,” Valerie pointed out. “Spritzee, let’s do this.” Spritzee was rather worn out from all the Battling.

“Okay! Now use Flying Press!” Hawlucha leaped up to gain speed so it could spin around and crash right into Spritzee.

“Spritzee, don’t let it get too close. Moonblast!”

“Dodge it quick!” Hawlucha ran passed it at the precise moment. “Now High Jump Kick!” With its speed it jumped up to reach Spritzee’s level and kicked it three times from different angles. Spritzee ended up in the ceiling. For a couple of moment its was awkwardly quiet in the Gym until Spritzee landed motionless on the ground.

“Spritzee is unable to Battle! Hawlucha is the winner!” the referee stated. “So the victor is Ash of Pallet Town!” Hawlucha was striking one pose after another.

“That was truly well done,” Valerie said amazed when she returned Spritzee. “I haven’t been that inspired in a while.”

The others went down the red stairs to get to the Battlefield. “Ash! You did it!” Serena practically ran down the stairs.

“Hawlucha! Great!” Bonnie cheered.

“What a wonderful team work,” Lexi said impressed.

Sawyer closed his notebook. “What an amazing Battle. I’ll be sure to make a note of this experience.”

“Ash,” Valerie approached him. “You know how a trainer’s heart becomes one with their Pokémon when they’re back into a corner during a Battle. I’m wondering; why is that?”

Ash mulled it over as he gazed down at his Pokémon. “I’m not really sure. But I do know what you mean.”

Valerie smiled as she awarded him with the Badge. “Here’s proof that you won at the Laverre Gym. I present you with the Fairy Badge. Congratulations.”

“Thank you very much.” He took the Badge from her and showed it to his Pokémon who aided him during today’s Battle. “We did it! We got the Fairy Badge!” He then added the Badge into his Badgecase next to the Voltage Badge.

“ _Raaaaaai_.” Raichu smiled at the sight, still on Clemont’s shoulder.

“That’s wonderful, Ash!” Serena exclaimed joyfully.

“Fletchinder and Hawlucha Battled relay really hard,” Bonnie said as Hawlucha stroke more poses.

“Only two Badges to go.” Lexi smiled.

“And you also learned a brand new battling strategy,” Clemont responded. “The Trick Room breaker.”

Lexi snorted. “Clever name.”

“It says what it does, doesn’t it Lex?”

“It certainly does, Clem.” She winked.

Sawyer got up close to him, sparkles in his eyes. “Wow, Ash. You were _so c_ ool. I really wanna Battle _just_ like you. I gotta know how you can Battle like that. You’ve gotta teach me!” He was right in his face with his notebook in hand.

“Eh not sure how to explain that,” Ash responded a bit uncomfortable.

“What are you thinking about when you’re Battling? Does Pikachu give you some kind of or something?”

“It will be easier to explain with a Battle.”

“Yes!”

Still raring from his Gym Battle Ash wasted no time to dive right into another Battle with Sawyer as all of them rushed out of the Gym together.


	75. Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!

As soon they had left the Laverre Gym they made their way through Laverre City. Lexi had Raichu resting in her Pokéball, Petilil snoozing in her backpack while Azumarill was enjoying the cities scenery as they headed across a red bridge in the city’s center.

“So that’s what it takes to win a Battle. Being able to think on your feet.” Sawyer closed his journal. “Alright. And then one of these days I’ll -” His foot got stuck on a wooden board which made him fall flat with his face on the bridge.

Lexi was at his side. “Hey, did you hurt yourself?” She carefully helped him up with Azumarill’s assistance.

“ _Azumarill. Zu. Zu_.”

“Are you okay?” Serena asked worried.

Sawyer smiled in embarrassment. “Yeah I’m fine. Thank you Lexi and Azumarill. I guess I wasn’t looking.” He put his journal into the inner pocket of his shirt.

“Don’t mention it,” Lexi assured as she approached the others.

“You really need to keep your eyes on where you’re going,” Clemont warned with a chuckle as he intertwined his fingers with Lexi’s.

“Right I’ll be more careful,” Sawyer brushed it off.

It was some time later that the group decided to have lunch at a park where there was no one else but them. Serena had made delicious desserts for everyone. “Ta-daa! They’re my homemade sweet treats and Poké Puffs. After a Battle it’s tea time.”

“Looks delish.” Sawyer instantly stuffed his face accompanied by Treecko. Their eyes lit all up after the first bite. “Yummy! Wow!”

Serena giggled. “Thank you. Eat all you want.”

“Serena surely is the best when it comes to making desserts.” Lexi grinned as she fed a piece of Poké Puff to Petilil who happily munched on it. “I know you adore it.”

“ _Pet! Petilil!_ ” It was all smiles.

Sawyer and Treecko were taking one bite after another. “Hey, look at them go,” Bonnie said amused.

“Yum. There’s nothing like a great dessert,” Sawyer responded. “All I have to do is eat enough of _this_.” He took another bite. “And in no time I’ll become a powerful trainer just like Ash.”

Lexi couldn’t help but snort. “Yeah if only it worked like that.”

“Yeah you were amazing,” Sawyer went on when he observed the shocked expression on Ash and Clemont’s faces. “It didn’t matter what kind of situation you came up. It had to be victory and nothing else!” He ran around the table which puzzled everyone. “Now I know how to win a Gym Badge.” He was up close to Ash’s face, clearly not understanding personal boundaries. “I learned _so_ much from watching you! And I wrote it all down so I wouldn’t forget a thing!”

Ash smiled embarrassingly. “Wow thanks a lot. Actually it’s the Pokémon who totally deserve to get all the credit. That means a Badge is proof that everyone worked really hard.”

“You know; you’re _so_ right! I’ll make a note of it.” Sawyer reached for his shirt pocket.

“You don’t need a note for that.”

His eyes suddenly widened in shock as the color drained from his face. He whimpered softly. Clemont stepped closer. “What’s wrong, Sawyer?” His voice calm.

“I-It’s it’s gone.”

Everyone got up now, not knowing what he was referring to.

“What’s gone?” Serena asked.

“What do you mean?” Lexi wondered, Petilil in her arms.

“What did you lose?” Bonnie questioned.

“My Battle notebook is gone!” Sawyer shouted with agonizing fear. He patted his whole body. “I wrote down everything on my journey.” He jumped onto the ground to search the grass in case it had been dropped somewhere. “That is in that notebook.” He got up when he realized something. “Maybe I dropped it when I fell.”

Lexi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Then we’ll go back to look for it together, alright?”

They returned back to the center of Laverre City to the bridge where Sawyer had fallen earlier. Clemont was basically scanning the wooden floor as he was knelt there on his knees.

“Come on,” Sawyer complained. “So weird. I’m sure I dropped it here.”

Clemont uses his hand to shield his eyes to see further ahead. “I don’t see it anywhere.”

“I’m sure we’ll find it,” Ash replied upbeat next to him. “Don’t ya think, Clemont?”

He nodded. “You’re right.”

Lexi had Azumarill and Petilil search as well. “We should scout this whole area just in case.”

“I feel awful about this.” Sawyer had a olemn expression on his face as he sat there hunched over on the bridge and was comforted by Pikachu and Treecko. He chuckled lightly. “Thanks a lot Treecko and Pikachu.”

“Hey, I know,” Serena said as they all got up. “We split up and look for it.”

“Yeah good idea,” Ash agreed. “Then we could meet up later at the Pokémon Center.”

“Brilliant,” Lexi replied. She went in an opposite direction and brought out all of her Pokémon cause she saw the others do the same. With Vivillon and Noctowl covering the air they stood a significant chance of tracking it. Azumarill searched all the bins, while Raichu checked the gutters of the houses without any success.

When she made it back to the Pokémon Center she found that the others were already there. Sawyer was sitting with his back towards them in a depressed state.

“Any luck?” Ash asked.

“Nothing,” Serena replied.

Clemont sighed. “Yeah, same here.”

Lexi bit her cheek as she had returned all of her Pokémon minus Petilil and Azumarill. “Wish I could’ve given a different answer.” Petilil was excited to see Clemont again and demanded that he would hold it which he gladly did.

“Not even a teensy trace,” Bonnie complained.

“Any luck, Sawyer?” Serena turned around.

He slouched with his shoulders. “It’s no use. I have to face facts. My notebook is really gone.”

Lexi took a few steps forwards. “Listen I know how valuable your notebook is to you cause you captured all of your Battle experience in it. I would certainly be in a similar state scouting the whole city if I had lost my sketchbook. Don’t give up yet.”

“Sawyer. You’ve had that notebook ever since you became a trainer, right?” Ash figured. “Is everything you’ve ever learned in there?”

“Uhu.” Sawyer turned his head to face them. “All the important stuff that’s happened since Hoenn. Everything that Treecko and I have experienced together. I’ve been able to look back at my notebook before all of my Battles. It has helped me a lot. I’ve been through some tough Battles, but I always wrote whatever happened in my notebook. I’ve got notes of every experience. There’s even a photo in there. And it’s signed. It’s a picture of Steven Stone the Hoenn Champion.”

Bonnie’s blue eyes widened. “Really? You meet the Champion?”

“You actually met Steven Stone?” Ash was in awe.

“Yeah.” Sawyer got up. “You see Steven had been spending a lot of his time doing research on Mega Stones and he even told me that Treecko is capable of Mega Evolution. Once it becomes a Sceptile of course.”

Lexi licked her lips. “I know right. That does sound like Steven all over. I had the pleasure of meeting him a couple of times when he came to discuss details of his research at the Sycamore lab. He’s exceptionally passionate about all sorts of stones.”

Ash eyes were on Lexi’s. “So Sceptile can Mega Evolve?”

Clemont also eyed her. “And you knew?”

“Well yeah.” Lexi grinned. “Mainly because Steven informed us about that discovery. There are many more Pokémon out there who can Mega Evolve which we haven’t discovered yet.” She was about to bring up Alain, but chose not to.

“It’s a dream for Treecko and me; Mega Evolution,” Sawyer confessed and suddenly his expression soured. “All the amazing stuff I learned from Steven Stone was in that notebook as well.”

“Well if it’s that important then we have to find it,” Serena insisted.

Bonnie looked up at her big brother. “Clemont, that’s your cue to jump into action with a Notebook Searching Machine!”

Clemont scratched the back of his head. “There’s not even a trail to follow. Maybe if we could get the notebook’s scent.”

“Of course! I should’ve thought of that!” Sawyer shouted. “Hey, Slurpuff. Come on out. Help us a hand.” He released it from its Pokéball.

“Wow you got a Slurpuff,” Ash said. Pikachu went to approach Slurpuff who licked it in greeting.

“Licking faces is Slurpuff’s way of saying hello.”

Lexi clasped her hands as it did the same with Dedenne and Azumarill. “I adore it.”

Bonnie rushed towards it. “Me too! Will you please.” She giggled joyfully when it did. “So cute!”

“Using Slurpuff is a terrific idea,” Clemont said.

“Yeah. Slurpuff can pick up the scent of my notebook by getting a whiff of my scent,” Sawyer explained. “Slurpuff’s got a sense of smell that’s a hundred million times more sensitive than a person’s.”

Treecko encouraged Slurpuff to take a whiff and it immediately started running away. They all chose to follow it to see where it would lead them. Slurpuff took them out the center of Laverre City and back to the area where they had stopped to eat desserts earlier.

It had gone ahead of them to chase after the notebook but eventually returned in their direction when it emerged from the bushes and ran towards Sawyer.

“You found it Slurpuff! Thanks so much,” Sawyer was exceptionally grateful. “I’m so relieved.”

“Where did you find it?” Serena wondered.

“Twerps!” They heard a familiar voice shout which made them all look up in confusion.

“Oh no. Not you losers again,” Lexi said through gritted teeth when Team Rocket came their way.

“It’s Team Rocket!” Ash shouted.

“You give me back my key to the good life!” Jessie demanded.

“So you were the ones who stole Sawyer’s notebook!” Bonnie figured in disgust.

“Hey do you know them?” Sawyer asked baffled.

“I’m afraid so,” Ash responded.

“They’re bad guys who steal other people’s Pokémon,” Serena clarified and Sawyer yelped.

“Yeah, we encounter them at least four times a week,” Lexi sighed tiresomely.

“Hurry up! Give it back!” James shouted. “The Champion’s notebook is ours.”

“It isn’t his,” Sawyer responded. “This notebook belongs to me.”

Jessie cackled. “Don’t act so twerpish. It’s signed by the Champion himself. And you can be sure the two of us will live happily ever after.”

Sawyer pointed to the picture. “This is an autograph photo I got from Steven Stone.”

“You got that dude’s autograph?” Meowth cried out.

“No joke?” James was upset.

Jessie was so heartbroken that she started screaming. “No! The good life left!”

“All of that wisdom down the drain!”

“Next time don’t drop something so confusing!” Meowth roared.

“Keep your book!” James shouted. “We’ll take your Pokémon.”

“That’s for all our pain and suffering!” Jessie responded. They brought out their Pumkaboo and Inkay.

“Okay, Sawyer. Let’s go,” Ash insisted.

Sawyer nodded. “Right.”

Pumkaboo and Inkay started with a Shadow Ball and Psybeam.

“Alright, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!”

“Treecko, Bullet Seed!”

Their teamwork was effortless as they simultaneously dealt with both attacks. As they stood there watching Lexi felt how Clemont’s hand was on her lower back.

“Pikachu, Thunderbolt once more!”

Fortunately that was all it took to take care of Team Rocket and Lexi was relieved to see them flying off until they would return for their next scheme.

“Bye! You should be used to that!” Bonnie shouted after them.

Lexi snorted. “And yet they never learn.”

“Nice going, Sawyer,” Ash praised.

Sawyer glanced at his notebook. “Thanks to all of you. Because of your help my notebook is safe.

When they returned to the Pokémon Center night had fallen. They had eaten dinner there and had gathered at the lobby where an announcement was being made on the television by Monsieur Pierre. “ ** _ **Welcome my Kalos friends who loves their Pokémon so dearly. Here are the details for the next Pokémon showcase Rookie Class.**_** ”

“Here it comes!” Serena was all excited alongside her Pokémon.

“ ** _ **The sight is Dendemille Town. The home of lush beautiful mountains and quaint windmills. Truly a Pokémon farming paradise.**_** ”

She smiled. “It’s charming.”

“ ** _ **All performers watching mark your calenders. Choose your favorite Pokémon and make your entree as quick as you can. The nearest Pokémon Center is the place to go.**_** ” With that the announcement was over.

She checked her guidebook. “So Dendemille Town. Wow that’s close to Anistar City.”

“Then we’ll certainly stop there.” Lexi grinned.

“Yes! Alright! Let’s register right away!”

“Good luck,” Ash said and she froze temporarily.

“It’s time for your second showcase,” Clemont responded.

“You’ll win this time for sure!” Bonnie encouraged sweetly.

“Exactly you’ve been practising for this,” Lexi agreed.

Serena raised her arm. “Yes, I will! So Ash, where’s your next Gym Battle?”

Ash crossed his arms. “Well you see. I haven’t really decided yet.”

She shoved her guidebook in his face. “How about here? Ta-da!” It showed a picture of Anistar City. “Anistar City!”

“Uuh Anistar City?” Ash frowned.

“It’s a great place to visit. It has this amazing sun dial.” Serena winked. “And besides Dendemille Town is right on the way there.”

“Ah that’s it. Anistar City! I’ll get my seventh Badge there!” He was already raring to go for his next match.

“Hey, Sawyer. What are you gonna do?” Bonnie wondered.

“I think I’m gonna head for the Coumarine Gym,” Sawyer answered.

“That Gym is awesome,” Ash responded.

“Coumarine City is amazing as well,” Serena assured.

“It’s a city everyone must experience once in their lives,” Lexi agreed.

“They even got a monorail,” Bonnie added excited.

“If I remember the Gym Leader is Ramos,” Clemont pointed out.

“Yeah and he’s strong,” Ash confirmed. He held out his hand. “Have fun and good luck.”

Sawyer accepted it. “Thanks. I’ll work hard. But before that I’ve got a little favor to ask you.” His request turned out to be a last Battle between him and Ash which was to take place the next morning.

Lexi woke slowly to Clemont softly smacking with his mouth in her ear in his sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and saw that the sun hadn’t risen yet and that they were lying in the bed in their room at the Pokémon Center in Laverre City. Clemont was lying behind her, his arm protectively wrapped around her middle. Their feet were tangled somewhere underneath the sheets.

A wicked idea came to her mind. She gently rubbed her ass against his clothed crotch where his morning wood was already there. She simply wanted to earn a reaction from him and she practically felt his cock grow and twitch against her butt, as Clemont released a soft moan in her neck without fully waking up.

She didn’t want to tease him any further so she managed to turn with her chest towards him so they were face to face. Her hands went up to caress his cheekbones, and the bone structure still marveled her. How could someone be that beautiful and didn’t see it himself? It made no sense to her.

“Clem.” Lexi pressed her mouth against his and got no reaction at first. She squeezed his upper lip which made him hum as he parted his lips so that their tongues met. Clearly he had been awake for some time. His tongue against her own in that sensual dance they did was something Lexi could never tire from. It left her reeling for more. When she did slightly lean back after ten minutes she was already panting. “How long have you been awake?” Her fingers touched the area around his eyes and his eyelids in an affectionate way since he wasn’t wearing his glasses. Neither was she wearing her contacts yet, so their sights weren’t optimal.

There was a smirk on Clemont’s luscious lips. “From around the time you started grinding against me, Lex.” There was a certain urge to his voice, his finger tracing a pattern on her bare shoulder.

“So you let me?”

“Well yeah. Wanted to find out what your wicked mind had in store. I’m not disappointed.”

Lexi opened her mouth in mock annoyance. “What a tease. There’s something I want to ask you.” She grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and put them on for him while she put on her own so she could properly see him. She only used her glasses during the evening and mornings when she wasn’t wearing her contacts.

“Shoot, Lexi.”

She bit her lip and a frown appeared between his brows at her reaction. He was about to question her when she placed her finger against his mouth. “Let me, Clem. There is something I really really want to try, but I wouldn’t do it if you were against it.”

He cleared his throat, suddenly curious for her desire. “I don’t even know what you want to do.”

There were sparks in her scarlet eyes as she kissed his jaw. “That’s the mystery. Grand me freedom, huh?”

He cupped her cheeks. “Yeah, whatever you need from me.” He kissed her fiercely to let her know that he meant it, which assured her and set her inner soul aflame.

“Thank you, babe. First things first.” Her clever hands unbuttoned his pyjamas and his gaze followed her movements observantly. When she opened it and his chest was bare to her she discarded it onto the floor which only left him in his underwear. “Trust me.” She kissed him messily as she made him lie down on his back on the mattress.

Now that she had him _right_ where she wanted him she could put her plan into motion. Her mouth went from his jaw to his neck, his collar bone to his chest. Her fingers played with whatever chest hair he had and took in the scent of his skin which swarmed all around her. This was an euphoria, and she wasn’t even done yet.

His nipples weren’t neglected and she flicked them gently. Clemont’s chest was already rising and falling rapidly as he began to breathe more quickly, which told her that he was into it. Lexi placed more kisses over every inch of his warm skin which was exposed to her, and grew acquainted with every freckle his lovely body possessed and fell even more in love with it.

Clemont’s hands were on her ass to encourage her on as her mouth reached his lower abdomen where she took her time. Her eyes went to meet his as her hands held onto the waistband of his boxers. Clemont didn’t need to say a single word for her to understand his intentions. She tugged onto his boxers until she heard them clattering on the ground and his nicely sized stiff cock was right in front of her face and her throat tightened cause she hadn't been this close to it.

The gaze in Clemont’s eyes was full of loving and acceptance when she met it. Lexi ran a finger across the length of the top of his penis, noting how warm it felt and how it twitched and jerked under her touch.

“L-Lexi,” he moaned when she kissed the tip of his cock and his eyes fell shut. She savored the taste by swirling her tongue around his cock wanting to taste and explore every inch of it since it was her first time. She couldn’t have never imagined how natural and pleasant it felt to have his cock in her mouth.

Clemont was overwhelmed with the pleasure she was providing him as he felt her tongue swivel and caress the skin of his cock, to the head of his penis. He had always been curious what it would actually feel like to have someone provide such an act on him, but Lexi’s tongue and her mouth were to be his undoing.

Her fingers were still running down his shaft as she took his cock deeper into her mouth, which parted due the the size and width of him. Clemont reopened his eyes and kept looking down at his beautiful angel who was bobbing her head up and down on him, as she grew more confident as time went by. One hand was on her ass while the other crumbled the sheets. Lexi figured precisely what his sensitive areas were and was an exceptionally fast learner when it came to pleasing him.

Clemont’s whole body tensed when he heard footsteps in the other room. They must’ve lost all track of time. In an instant he threw the sheets over both of them, but mostly over Lexi who was lying between his legs. Only from his navel upwards was he visible above the sheets. That was when the connecting door went open and Bonnie stormed inside.

“Clemont! Why are you still in bed?” The girl got rather close to the bed which caused him have an inner turmoil. “You don’t look so good, big brother. You’re sweating.” How she could see that with the curtains shut he didn’t know.

Lexi on the other hand hadn’t stopped her ministrations and was licking his shaft there underneath the sheets before taking his cock in again, and Clemont could only mutter incoherently. Bonnie called his name which made him snap out of it. Whatever happened he couldn’t let his sister discover what his girlfriend was truly doing. “I-I must’ve overslept, Bonnie. I’m not sick. I’ll be right there, okay?”

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. “Sure. Where is Lexi right now?”

 _Giving me a blow job_ , his inner thoughts wanted to scream. “F-Flying,” he stammered instead as he tried to not focus on Lexi’s actions. “S-She couldn’t sleep. Ah!”

“You’re acting weirder than usual, big brother. Meet us downstairs in fifteen minutes.” With that the girl closed the door behind her leaving them alone.

Clemont instantly removed the sheets which revealed Lexi still between his legs as she was bobbing on his cock more rapidly with that gleeful glint in her eyes. After a couple of minutes he was getting close to cumming. “L-Lexi. I’m g-gonna ah -” His sentence was cut off as his toes curled as he shut his eyes and felt his cum being squirted from his cock and being shot straight into Lexi’s mouth.

Lexi coughed when she felt his warm, thick load paint the roof of her mouth and her tongue. She didn’t dare to remove her mouth just yet until he fully finished pulsating. She waited for Clemont to regain his senses as she pulled away and swallowed his cum which was surprisingly bitter, but pleasant. “So how was that for a first time?”

“You. You. You.” Clemont cupped her face to kiss her, tasting his own load on her tongue which made him shudder. “Could’ve fooled me. You’re a born natural, babe. Thank you.”

Lexi giggled gleefully. “That was some clever thinking when Bonnie came in.”

Clemont huffed. “And you had the audacity to keep going while my little sister was _right_ there, Lexi.”

She winked cheekily. “You were very into it, Clem. I could sense it. We should lock the door next time just in case.” She kissed his chest.

When they had refreshed themselves and had gotten dressed they went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast with the others. Lexi had put in her contacts so she wouldn't have to wear her glasses. 

They all went to the outside Battlefield. Lexi plopped down on a bench with her sketchbook in hand so she could be more observant with Petilil and Raichu there with her. As Lexi opened the cover of her Sketchbook she noticed that she had put a photo of her and Clemont in there which they had taken during their first official date. It brought out a smile at the memory as she fluttered to an empty page.

“The last time we Battled we had to stop in the middle,” Sawyer said as everyone took their places. “How would you like to finish it off before we head out?”

“So what are the rules?” Ash was eager.

“How about we each use three Pokémon.”

Ash looked down. “You heard him, Pikachu. Let’s go!” Pikachu went forwards.

Raichu could only cheer for it. “ _Rai! Rai! Rai!_ ” Which earned a cheerful wave from Pikachu.

“My first Pokémon will be Bagon.” Sawyer released it from its Pokéball.

Clemont stepped forwards. “I’ll be the referee, if you don’t mind?”

“Good luck both of you!” Bonnie encouraged.

“Have a great Battle!” Serena wished them.

“Ash versus Sawyer!” Clemont called out. “Battle begin!”

Ash spread his arm. “Use Quick Attack go!”

“Use Headbutt!” The two met at the center of the Battlefield, but Pikachu outsped him. “Pikachu is fast. Now counter with Dragon Breath.”

“Use Thunderbolt!” Both attacks met again and it didn’t result into any psychical damage. “Alright use Iron Tail!” Pikachu leaped up to gain force as it descended down. Lexi on the other hand was having a blast drawing this Battle so far.

“Iron Tail from up there? Now Dragon Claw go!” Bagon jumped up just as Pikachu came down and they collided. Pikachu had more force behind its tail and sent Bagon crashing into the dirt.

“Bagon is unable to Battle,” Clemont stated. “Pikachu is the winner.”

“That was over in a flash” Lexi uttered as she kept sketching.

“Wow that was so fast,” Bonnie said.

“And Pikachu looked really strong,” Serena replied.

Raichu was applauding for her friend. “ _Rai! Rai!_ ”

Sawyer returned his Bagon. “Your Pikachu sure is tough, Ash.”

Pikachu flexed his muscles in agreement. “Don’t worry,” Ash said. “Your Bagon is gonna keep on getting stronger. You’ll see.”

“Right. Now Slurpuff you’re next.”

“Alright. I’m going with Hawlucha.”

As Ash brought out his second Pokémon Lexi fluttered to another empty page for this second Battle which would help her with her research. “Hawlucha versus Slurpuff should prove to be interesting,” she muttered.

“Electroball is perfect for Flying Types. Go!” Sawyer instructed.

“Dodge it and use Karate Chop!” Ash reacted.

Precisely as the Ball was to hit Hawlucha jumped up and seamlessly struck down onto Slurpuff who skidded backwards.

“No, Slurpuff.” Sawyer desperately reached for his notebook. “Okay what is my next move?” He was so caught up into finding another strategy that he lost focus.

“Flying Press!” Hawlucha could jump up surprisingly high as it twirled around and cascaded towards the ground. Slurpuff must’ve forgotten how to to dodge since Hawlucha landed directly on top of it.

Clemont exchanged a dubious gaze with Lexi before he made the final call. “Slurpuff is unable to Battle. Hawlucha’s the winner.”

“Another k. o,” Lexi muttered in amazement as they both withdrew their Pokémon.

Petilil bounced and down as Raichu made sure it didn’t fall over. “ _Petiiit!_ ”

Ash cupped his mouth. “Sawyer, when your Pokémon gets hit a trainer has got to stay cool no matter what. See if a trainer hesitates then the Pokémon will hesitate too. After all Pokémon and trainer Battle together as one.”

“Okay, I understand.” Sawyer shut his notebook. 

Ash’s third Pokémon was Frogadier while Sawyer went with Treecko which Lexi had expected as she fluttered to a new page.

“Don’t forget I’ve got the advantage with this Type match up,” Sawyer reminded them.

“We’ll just see about that,” Ash replied confidently. “Frogadier, Arial Ace!” Frogadier practically zigzagged across the field with uncanny speed.

“That’s a Flying Type move!” Treecko didn’t avoid it and Arial Ace dealt it a great deal of damage.

“That was super effective,” Bonnie said.

“Treecko, are you okay?” Treecko nodded which assured Sawyer. “Alright, Bullet Seed!” It was no surprise that Treecko was his ace Battler. Frogadier crossed its arms before its face to shield it.

“That’s really effective too,” Serena figured.

“Keep it going, Treecko! As fast as you can!” Treecko kept it going as it circled around Frogadier who was dodging all of it. “Why? I can’t panic no matter what. Agility let’s go!” Treecko increased its speed as it zigzagged across the field.

“Now Water Pulse!” Ash reacted.

Treecko stopped dead in it tracks when the Water Pulse hit it and could certainly feel the damage that it dealt. “Treecko, can you still go on?” It could barely give Sawyer a response, but it had a fierce look in its eyes. It shouted as its whole body glowed with radiant blue light which astounded all of them, Sawyer more than anyone.

“What’s that?” Serena questioned puzzled.

“Could it be?” Clemont guessed.

Lexi smirked as its body expended. “It is.”

When the blue light faded it was an entirely new Pokémon and had evolved into a Grovyle.

Sawyer was shuddering with amazement. “Ah it evolved.”

Clemont yelped in awe as Serena checked her Pokédex. “ ** _ **Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon and an evolved form of Treecko. Grovyle has powerful legs, which allow it to move quickly and jump with great power.**_** ”

“That just happened because Grovyle could sense your passion,” Ash clarified. Lexi was already sketching a detailed version of Grovyle.

“My passion, huh?” Sawyer was baffled and then started laughing. “Grovyle you’re ready? Let’s win this.” It punched with its arms into mid air as light glowed at the leaves underneath its arms. “Wow awesome. You know Leaf Blade.”

“Now Double Team!”

As multiple copies of Frogadier filled the whole Battlefield Sawyer didn’t look defeated. “Grovyle, Leaf Blade!” Grovyle took his time to slice separately slice through all of the copies until there was nothing left.

The copies had been a decoy for Frogadier to sneak up behind it in midair. “Use Arial Ace!” Frogadier completely caught Grovyle off guard as it slashed at it.

“Use Leaf Blade!” With Leaf Blade Grovyle fiercely came after Frogadier who nimbly avoided all of its slashes.

“Now use Cut!” When Frogadier had regained its footing it relentlessly charged at Grovyle who was doing the exact same thing with Leaf Blade. They met each other at the center of the Battlefield. “This is turning into a great Battle!”

Sawyer nodded. “Yeah. Grovyle and I are Battling together as one.”

Frogadier was going in circles across the field. “Use Arial Ace!”

“Jump go!” Grovyle avoid it precisely on time as it leaped up high.

“Now what?”

“Grovyle can jump,” Serena said in awe.

Lexi’s jaw slightly dropped. “What a height!”

“So high,” Bonnie uttered.

“Grovyle! Bullet Seed!” Sawyer instructed. From that angle it would’ve dealt a devastating amount of damage.

Ash raised his arm. “Use Water Pulse!” Frogadier used it to interrupt the attack as smoke covered the field.

“Now Grovyle, use Leaf Blade!”

Since it was still in the air it dove down into the cloud where Frogadier was and sliced right through the crowd. Only there was no sign of Frogadier.

It appeared right behind Grovyle. “Water Pulse! Come on!” There was no time at all to dodge it as it came down with such great force.

There was more smoke across the field as it came awfully quiet for a moment. When it cleared Grovyle was on its knees and toppled forwards onto the ground and Sawyer rushed towards it.

“Grovyle is unable to Battle. Frogadier is the winner,” Clemont stated as Ash and Sawyer went to praise their Pokémon for their hard efforts. There was a heated look in both of Grovyle and Frogadier’s eyes.

“Wow,” Ash uttered. “Both of you are really pumped up.”

“I think they’ll be good rivals,” Clemont said.

Lexi smiled as she got up and with her sketchbook in her hand and Petilil and Raichu trailing after her. “There’s nothing like some good healthy rivalry.”

Sawyer rolled his fist. “Let’s keep getting stronger, Grovyle.” Which Grovyle thought was a great idea. His eyes then met Lexi’s. “Can you show me what you’ve drawn I’m rather curious?”

“Of course you can see it.” Lexi held out her sketchbook so that he could see the three drawings that she had made during his Battle.

A grin crept on his face. “Wow those are really awesome. You’re good at this.”

Lexi opened her mouth to say something, but Clemont beat her to it. “Don’t flatter her too much or her head will get too big.” He ruffled her pink hair in a teasing way.

“Not nice, Clem!” Lexi huffed. “But thank you, Sawyer.”

“Sawyer, good luck with your Gym Battles,” Serena wished him.

“Oh yeah she’s right. Best of luck for all your upcoming Battle. I’m sure you’ll be great.” Lexi smiled brightly.

Sawyer chuckled. “Thanks.” He eyed Serena. “I’ll be cheering for you in your Pokémon showcase.”

Serena grinned. “Thanks so much.” She got all hyped up. “And this time I’ll get that princess key for sure”

“Hey, Ash. Thanks so much for everything you’ve done.” He approached him. “For Battling me and all the stuff you’ve taught me.”

“No problem,” Ash assured. “Good luck at the Gym.”

“Thanks a lot, Ash. Same to you at the Anistar Gym. Win your seventh Badge.”

They shook hands. “Right.”

After they said their farewells it was time for them to part ways. They waved at each other until they could no longer another. With that the group headed towards Anistar City.


	76. A Not So Flying Start!

"It does feel very good, doesn’t it?” Lexi was all smiles as she carefully brushed the top of Vivillon's head. This was her last of her Pokémon to receive their daily brushing and they always looked forward to it.

“ _Viiiiiivillon_.” He chittered happily.

“That’s what I thought too.” She was nearly finished when Noctowl and Azumarill nudged against her shoulder with the intend to get brushed again, so she started laughing. “No you already had your turn. I’ll brush you again tomorrow, okay? Don’t be greedy.” She was only teasing of course, but it did assure them.

When she was done with Vivillon who flew to the side when Luxray came at her, licking the palm of her hand.

“You want to get brushed too then?” Lexi petted its head. Since she did consider Luxray to be one of her own, it wasn’t that odd that it came to her since she had done it plenty of times.

“ _Lux. Luxray._ ” It growled excitedly.

She grinned. “Sure thing. It’s your turn.”

That’s how she brushed Luxray’s fur and took good care of its thick mane. The group had stopped for a break earlier so most of her friends were seated at the table drinking some tea. All their Pokémon were snoozing around in the grass, or playing with each other. Lexi saw how Serena was brushing Braixen with Bonnie’s aid.

“So how does that feel, Luxray?” Clemont asked as he approached them with a cup of tea in his hand. Bunnelby was with him.

“ _Luxray. Lux._ ”

He placed the cup on the table behind her and then picked up Petilil. “Thanks for doing that, Lexi. For some reason they always do get besides themselves when you’re the one doing all the brushing. Either way this tea is for you.”

She smiled. “Thank, babe. You know how I’ve come to consider your Pokémon as my own with the time, so it feels natural to do this and they all enjoy it.” Her eyes went to Bunnelby. “I assume you also want some brushing. So you’ll be next.”

“ _Buuuunby_!” It happily folded its arms around her leg. Chespin was the only not joining in now cause it was having a friendly scuffle with Pancham.

Clemont chuckled lightheartedly. “Yeah I can tell they feel the same way. Lexi, you know that I see your Pokémon in a similar light?”

“Of course I do. I don’t doubt that for a moment. Guess we have one big family when it comes to our Pokémon.” There was a radiant spark in her eyes as she was still carefully brushing Luxray’s mane.

He petted Azumarill who came at him. “Truthfully I wouldn’t change it for the world. I’ve grown so accustomed to having all of these Pokémon with us at all times. It’s what makes sense. Even though I don’t use your Pokémon in Battle that doesn’t reflect on how I care for them.”

She addressed him a generous smile. “They’d listen to you no doubt.”

“As I know mine would follow you.” He leaned closer to her so that he could kiss her for couple of seconds with Petilil in his arms. It was exceptionally meaningful to both of them.

Lexi finished the brushing and was even able to give Chespin one before they would head out. Everyone practically withdrew all of their Pokémon and Lexi only left Raichu and Petilil outside of their Pokéballs and the latter one was snoozing inside her bag.

“Where’s Hawlucha?” Ash questioned as Fletchinder landed on his arm.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen it,” Clemont replied.

“Rai.” Raichu shrugged doubtfully.

Lexi adjusted her backpack onto her shoulders. “I thought it was just here.”

Pikachu alerted them to something that came towards them. “Right,” Ash said. “Hey, Hawlucha.” Everyone gasped in shock when Hawlucha was carrying something oddly shaped in its arms. “Wow. What’s that?” Hawlucha gave it to Ash to hold. “Is this what I think it is?”

Clemont held his glasses. “A Pokémon egg.”

Lexi had been standing a bit further away with Raichu so at that mention she rushed towards them to have a closer look. Her jaw dropped when she saw it. “That’s a Pokémon egg alright.”

“A Pokémon egg?” Serena repeated.

Bonnie’s eyes lit up. “I’ve only seen one before once when Lexi had Petilil.” She excitedly bounced up and down. “So what kind of Pokémon is it?”

“You can’t tell just by looking at it,” Clemont replied amusingly.

“No, that’s not how it works. If you’re a persistent breeder then you know what's inside. Else you only find out when it’s hatching,” Lexi clarified smugly.

“Hey, Hawlucha? Where did you get this egg?” Ash questioned unsure.

Hawlucha took them to where it found the egg not too far from where they were. There was a hallow tree and Hawlucha pointed at the roots where it had found it between the roots.

“You found it here?”

“It’s unusual to just find an abandoned egg like this.” Lexi frowned heavily.

“Maybe we can find the nest.” Ash took a couple of steps forwards when the egg started to glow and hum. “Wow it’s glowing!”

“It might be close to hatching,” Clemont considered.

Ash instantly started to panic at that. “What should I do?”

“Calm down is what you need to do,” Lexi replied placidly. “You could accidentally drop the egg and we need to prevent that. Eggs are incredibly fragile and break easily. So be cautious.”

“Ash, I think you’re supposed to keep it warm,” Serena said.

Bonnie glanced up at Lexi. “You’re the egg expert here. You hatched multiple Pokémon from their eggs before. Is this the next step?”

“Of course keeping the egg at a warm temperature when its close to hatching is vital for it. Just be gentle,” Lexi insisted, turning into a concerned mother. She only ever helped hatching Azumarill, Noctowl and Petilil from her own Pokémon before, but she knew how important this was.

“Right. Just leave it to me.” Ash knelt down on the ground and practically folded his own body around the egg with Pikachu who did the same thing. Hawlucha, Chespin, Pancham and Raichu were the next ones to help out by pressing their bodies against the egg. Clemont gasped in marvel.

Bonnie’s blue eyes lit up. “Yey! I’ll help you keep it warm too!” She ran towards them.

“Bonnie!” Clemont tried to pull her back. “Calm down! You’ve got to be very careful with that egg!”

“I know. I know.”

“Clem, she understands,” Lexi assured as Bonnie gently pressed her face against it which was a wholesome thing.

Fletchinder was the last one to join them. “You too? Wow that’s really very nice of you, Fletchinder,” Ash said gratefully.

A lot of heat radiated from Fletchinder’s body.

“Things are looking really good,” Clemont stated, wrapping one arm around Lexi's shoulder.

“I can’t wait for it to hatch,” Serena said excitedly.

Lexi looked closely when the egg started to glow white, and everyone gasped. “Not long now. You’re all doing an amazing job.”

“It’s moving! It’s moving!” Bonnie exclaimed elatedly.

“Won’t be long,” Clemont assured.

“You can do it,” Serena encouraged.

There was the sound of the shell of the egg cracking softly which alarmed everyone, and basically only Lexi remained really calm. Everyone except Ash fell backwards at the intensity of the egg’s humming. The shell dissolved which only left a tiny purple Pokémon in Ash’s lap. Clemont chuckled happily, holding his glasses.

Lexi grinned. “There it is.”

“It hatched!” Bonnie stated amazed.

“That’s amazing,” Serena replied.

“What is it?” Ash was baffled when he checked his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokémon. Noibat can cause damage as well as create hearing problems by emitting different sound waves frequencies**_**.”

“How about that? A Noibat.” Clemont smiled.

“Cutie!” There was a huge spark in Bonnie’s eyes.

“It certainly is adorable,” Lexi agreed.

“Wow a Noibat!” Ash eyed the Pokémon in his lap who was slowly raising its head.

“It opened its eyes,” Bonnie stated gleefully.

“Hi.” Ash and Pikachu were the first ones to introduce themselves to Noibat. “My name is Ash and this is Pikachu.”

Clemont chuckled. “I’m Clemont.”

“I’m Lexi.” Lexi beamed. “And this is Raichu.”

“ _Rai. Rai._ ” Raichu carefully waved with her paw before she floated onto Clemont’s shoulder to give Noibat some space.

“I’m Serena.”

“My name is Bonnie and this is Dedenne.” She pointed at the top of her head.

That was when the other Pokémon introduced themselves to Noibat as well. “Fletchinder helped a lot by warming up the egg like that,” Clemont stated.

“How do you mean?” Serena wondered.

“Fletchinder has an ability called Flame Body that can actually help Pokémon’s eggs hatch a lot quicker.”

“Thanks, Fletchinder. You were great,” Ash thanked sincerely.

Lexi had another look at Noibat, being the worried Pokémon Professor that she was. She observed it closely and saw that it was vividly reacting to everyone and taking them in, which was a good sign. It didn’t show any sign of illness. “It looks like an exceptionally healthy Noibat to me.”

Ash sighed deeply. “Well that’s a relief.”

That was when Noibat threw back its head and let out a terrifying wail which made everyone cover their ears to block out the terrible noise.

“That’s Noibat’s Super Sonic!” Clemont informed over the sound.

“Noibat it’s alright.” Bonnie placed her hand on its face to pet it and it stopped for a second before it simply continued again.

“You don’t have to cry.” Ash gently scratched it behind its ear and this time it actually stopped. “Everything is fine.”

“Hey, it stopped,” Bonnie noticed.

“Do you think petting it helped?” Serena questioned.

“I’m not sure,” Clemont replied dubiously.

“Noibat must feel comfortable around Ash,” Lexi replied. She hadn’t really seen that soft side of Ash before, but it suited him.

“I’m betting you’re hungry right,” Ash assumed as to which Noibat agreed.

Serena checked her Pokédex. “Its favorite foods are right here. It says berries.”

Lexi smiled. “Luckily we’re in a forest where there is an abundance of berries.”

They swiftly found a tree which was rich with berries. “What do you think?” Ash questioned.

“Looks good to me,” Serena replied.

“Dedenne, would you pick one?” Bonnie pointed above. Dedenne actually climbed the tree pulled one of the berries free before gently tossing it into Bonnie’s waiting hands. She held it out to Noibat. “Okay. Here you are.” Noibat concentrated on the berry and shook its head. “But don’t you want it? Maybe you don’t like berries that much.”

“But that can’t be true,” Serena disagreed.

“Look! Yummy berry.” Bonnie took one bite from the berry and the color drained from her face as tears streamed down her face. “Yuck! It’s sour!”

Lexi placed a hand on her shoulder. “Not all berries are good, Bonbon.”

“Now you tell me.”

“It says right here that Noibat can tell how ripe a berry is with sound waves,” Serena read out loud.

“Wow,” Ash said. “You can do that, Noibat?”

“So it’s a foodie,” Clemont joked.

“That must be such a useful ability when you’re gathering berries though cause I can’t sense that when I’m making Pokémon food,” Lexi replied impressed.

Raichu shrugged from the ground, which made her laugh. “ _Rai_.”

All the Pokémon then went to gather as much berries as they could and Raichu helped out as well. Within minutes they had collected more than twenty berries together and there was a wide assortment for Noibat to chose from. Noibat used its sound waves to check the condition of the berries and sadly shook its head.

Ash petted its head. “I guess they’re sour.”

“It doesn’t like any of these?” Bonnie wondered upset.

“I mean if they’re all sour,” Lexi uttered. She had never envisioned that this many berries could be sour.

Noibat then used its sound waves on the berries in Bonnie’s hands which turned out to be in excellent shape and he begged for her to hand them.

Bonnie giggled as she gave one. “Here ya go.” Noibat didn’t waste any time as it happily munched on it. Bonnie took a bite from the other berry. “It’s really sweet.”

“Let’s see.” Ash took it from her to take a bite. “Tastes great.”

Chespin turned out to be hungry as well and picked one of the berries, which was a sour one. It instantly regretted it as there were tears in its eyes.

“I’m so glad you never change, Chespin,” Lexi joked.

Clemont chuckled as Chespin spat it out. “Sour, huh?”

“Noibat can really pick out the ripe ones,” Serena replied.

Chespin scratched the back of his head before it hopped into Lexi’s arms due to embarrassment. “You poor thing.” She reassuringly petted its head even if nothing serious had happened.

“Wow,” Serena said. “You really don’t have to guess who Chespin’s trainer is.”

That confused Clemont, who adjusted his glasses. “What are you implying with that?”

“Because both of you are obviously dotting on Lexi.” She grinned sheepishly. “I mean look at Chespin. It’s exactly like you whenever Lexi is around.”

Clemont huffed at that thought. “Not at all true.”

“Well it kind of is,” Lexi teased with a cheeky wink. “But I don’t mind.”

“Yeah,” Serena went on. “I’m not entirely sure which of the two loves Lexi more in the end.”

“I think it’s pretty equal.” Bonnie giggled.

Clemont on the other hand laughed sarcastically. “Ha-ha. It’s not a competition who loves Lexi more. We relate to another.”

“Like trainer like Pokémon,” Serena replied playfully as she joined in Bonnie’s laughter.

Lexi placed one hand on Clemont’s cheek until he calmed down, Chespin in her other arm. “Ignore their teasing, babe. I think it’s incredibly sweet how much you and your Pokémon all care about me, which I appreciate. You and I both know what’s important. I love all of you, okay?”

“Yeah. No competition. I love all of you too.” He sealed that with a tender kiss against her mouth as he playfully rubbed the top of Chespin’s head.

They saw how Ash had given Noibat some water to drink, which it happily took. And it looked a whole lot better now that it had something to drink and had been fed. Noibat tried to flap with its purple wings but couldn’t quite get off the ground.

“I think it’s trying to fly,” Clemont stated.

Noibat actually came from the ground during its second attempt. It was only a few feet from the ground when it lost its balance and fell down. Because Noibat’s feelings were new to it he expressed that displeasure by emitting more Super Sonic, so everyone had to cover their ears.

Ash rushed towards it and gently petted its head in a soothing manner. “You’re okay. Did that hurt?”

“It stopped,” Bonnie said.

“Maybe it thinks Ash is its caregiver.” Serena eyed Lexi. “Is that possible?”

“It is very likely indeed,” Lexi clarified. “Ash was the first face it saw after all so that’s something that becomes the world to them cause it’s all they know.”

Ash picked Noibat up. “Now let’s try it once more.” Noibat was eager to give it another go and intensely flapped with its wings.

“Way to go, Noibat!” Bonnie encouraged. Raichu also cheered it on.

Noibat got a bit further the second time and as it slowly descended down everyone yelped as Ash reached for it before it could hit the ground. “There. I got ya.”

“Maybe it can’t fly because it’s so little,” Bonnie considered.

“Well they’re supposed to be able to fly as soon as they hatch.” Clemont’s eyes drifted to Lexi. “What do you think, Lex?”

Lexi had her hands on her hips. “Every Pokémon is different when they hatch. Some take more time to get the hang of flying. Noctowl figured it by himself when he was still a Hoothoot after three days.”

“I bet there’s a trick to flying,” Serena considered. “Just like knowing the trick to riding a bicycle.

Ash thought that it would be a great idea to show Noibat how it was done. “Ready, Noibat? Time to fly.” Ash spread his arms and Pikachu demonstrated it as well. Hawlucha and Fletchinder offered their assistance. Fletchinder patiently showed Noibat how it was done. “Yeah. You teaching Noibat is a great idea.”

Lexi smiled. “It certainly is the best way to learn.”

“Of course you’ll be great examples,” Clemont agreed.

Pikachu ran alongside them as Noibat slowly came off the ground, desperately flapping with its wings. It already went up way higher than its previous attempts. Only it slipped down eventually and Ash was quick to catch it. “What’s it doing wrong, Fletchinder?”

“Hey, Ash,” Clemont said. “Maybe Noibat can start out by learning how to glide on the currents of the wind.”

“Wow that would work great,” Bonnie replied.

“It would certainly stimulate Noibat,” Lexi agreed.

“Yeah,” Ash responded. “Hawlucha would you teach it how?”

Hawlucha nodded as it demonstrated how to use its wings by gliding the currents as it landed on a rock a few feet away. It then gestured for Noibat to do the same, and Noibat was eager to try it out. As it ran to gain speed Pikachu, Chespin and Pancham ran with it to encourage it on. They cheered when Noibat took off and went pretty high.

The others all ran below it in case it would fall down and to keep up with it.

“You’re doing great,” Bonnie praised.

“Good job!” Ash said.

“Look at how far you’ve come already!” Lexi shouted.

That was when Noibat lost its balance and its wings began to sputter. Chespin and Pancham were struggling to each catch it, and instead collided into another. Instead Hawlucha was the one who caught it and prevented it from a crash and safely brought it to the ground.

“Thanks a lot, Hawlucha,” Ash said gratefully. Noibat was incredibly solemn and beat down after its failed flying attempts. “Flying is not easy, huh? Hawlucha, do you have any other ideas?”

Hawlucha in fact had and he took them to a beautiful hill winch was filled with luscious flowers and grass. There was wind coming in at all directions from up here.

“This is a stroke of genius,” Clemont stated impressed. “There’s a constant wind blowing way up here. So it’s the perfect place to practice riding the currents.”

“Yeah exactly,” Lexi uttered amazed at the sight. “If Noibat can’t learn how to fly up here I don’t know where else it might be possible.”

Hawlucha demonstrated how it was done which restored Noibat’s inner courage. “Ready, Noibat?” Ash asked as he let it go. “Let’s give it a shot.”

“You can do it,” Bonnie said nicely.

“Believe in yourself,” Lexi assured.

Noibat rushed down the hill to create speed as it lifted himself up into the air which stimulated its wings. As it went up higher towards the clouds Fletchinder was right behind it, encouraging it on.

“You’re flying!” Bonnie exclaimed and the others all encouraged it on, even their Pokémon.

That was when a metallic net got thrown across Hawlucha and Noibat which snatched them from the air. And everyone anxiously held their breaths as they saw that it had been Team Rocket with their Meowth balloon who was responsible for this.

Jessie cackled. “Giving up this Noibat will make it much easier on you.”

“After all being a twerp is hard enough,” James responded.

“We’re happy to lighten your load,” Meowth said.

“Why can’t you guys go find another hobby!” Lexi shouted in a fit of anger.

“Give them both back!” Ash demanded.

Bonnie pouted. “Noibat is still a little Pokémon.”

“You’re little too,” Meowth called back. “No excuses.”

“We’ll treat that little Noibat like nothing less than Pokémon gold,” Jessie said as the balloon went further into the air. “And very soon it will evolve into a nifty Noivern.”

“Get back here!” Ash shouted. “Fletchinder, Steel Wing! Let’s go!”

James brought out his Inkay to counter it. Inkay squirted out black ink which hit directly in Fletchinder’s eyes. Cause it couldn’t see Fletchinder lost control over its wings and crashed down. Ash was there to catch it.

Jessie threw a smoke bomb to make their escape successful cause the others couldn’t see through that.

“They did it again,” Lexi uttered through gritted teeth.

Ash went to clean Fletchinder's eyes with a towel as the others watched on. “Better, huh?” he asked when Fletchinder had its sight back. It was able to fly again.

“Thank goodness,” Bonnie said.

“Now go!” Fletchinder took off so that it could chase after Team Rocket’s balloon.

They followed on foot to see if they would be able to track them down themselves. Fletchinder returned rather swiftly that it had found them and was leading them to Team Rocket. The bunch of crooks were standing outside a cave accompanied by their Pokémon.

“Team Rocket! Give back Hawlucha and Noibat!”

Lexi made sure that Clemont wouldn’t topple over due to his exhaustion from having to run all the way here. It was kind of odd that Clemont only had lots of energy when it came to things he enjoyed, like in the bedroom he almost never ran out. But when its something physical like running he was struggling. 

“You still okay, Clem?” she asked concerned when his breathing was rapid and raspy as he was hunched over.

“Y-Yeah, L-Lexi. Just t-tired,” he panted. 

“Even if we wanted to don’t know where they are,” Jessie sneered back.

“Just more of your lies,” Serena replied in disbelief.

“They’re getting old!” Bonnie huffed.

“You’re getting dumb,” Jessie snapped. “Quick, Pumkaboo! Use Dark Pulse!”

Everyone had to run to the side to not get hit. Ash brought out his Frogadier to deal with them as James instructed Inkay to use Psybeam. Ash extended his arm. “Dodge it! Use Water Pulse!” Water Pulse landed a direct hit on both Pumkaboo and Inkay. “Use Arial Ace!” It seamlessly sliced right at them. “Alright, Pikachu! Thunderbolt, let’s go!”

It was such a relief to just see Team Rocket disappearing off into the horizon again just like old times.

That was when Hawlucha came out of the cave with Noibat on its shoulder which was one of the cutest things.

“Wow it’s Hawlucha and Noibat. Are you two okay?” Ash approached them which they assured. He gladly took Noibat. “Thanks for looking after Noibat, Hawlucha.”

 _“Chaa_ ,” it replied smoothly.

They fed Noibat some more berries as the sun was about to set. 

“Now did you have enough to eat?” Ash asked. Noibat happily got up. “Great.”

“So should we be getting on our way?” Clemont guessed.

“Good idea,” Lexi replied. “It’s getting dark soon.”

“Yeah let’s go,” Ash agreed. “Noibat, what are you gonna do?” Noibat tilted its head in confusion. “I know. Maybe you can come along with us?” It flew into Ash’s arms, which confirmed its answer.

“I knew Noibat thought you were its caregiver all along.” Serena smiled.

“Lucky,” Bonnie said.

Lexi ruffled her hair. “You’ll get your turn, Bonbon.”

“Yup. Glad you’re here.” He gently pressed a Pokéball against Noibat’s head to capture it. He then went to do that boasting pose he always did. “Yeah! I caught a Noibat!”

“Yeey!” Bonnie cheered.

“Alright, come on out.” Ash released it again as its newest partner. Noibat was still struggling with its flying as it softly landed on the grass.

“You know. I bet if we all put our heads together we can teach it to fly,” Clemont responded optimistically.

“I bet you’re right.”

“Guaranteed,” Lexi snickered as they watched Hawlucha teaching Noibat some more flying basics.

“Hey, Hawlucha. Keep an eye on Noibat okay?” As Hawlucha confirmed that it lost its concentration and briefly hit the ground. But it quickly got up again. With Noibat in their party things surely were going to get interesting.


	77. A Relay in the Sky!

“So how do you feel about some morning practice?”

Noctowl hooted excitedly as Lexi approached him. He spread one wing around her shoulder as she scratched his favorite spot underneath his beak, and he practically hummed.

“Can I come with you this time?” An all too familiar voice asked which astounded her.

Lexi whirled around only to see Clemont standing there. The rest of their friends were still sound asleep in their tents at this hour since the sun hadn’t risen yet. She narrowed her eyes. “You?”

He scratched the back of his head as he walked towards them. “Well yeah. I’ve been thinking hard about this. I’m aware that I'm terrified of heights, but I’m willing to give this another chance.” He scuffled nervously with his feet. “Cause I feel safe with you and I want to get over this fear and be able to go on flights with you in the future.”

This was truthfully the last thing Lexi had expected he’d ever do. He wasn’t someone who’d embrace his fear like that. “That is exceptionally brave of you, Clem. But are you sure?”

He nodded as he petted Noctowl’s head. “Yes. I’ve done it before. It’s my believe that I simply have to get used to it.”

Lexi could only smile at the sincerity of his idea. “Who am I to argue with that? You’re more than welcome to come with us. What do you think?” Her eyes drifted to the bird at her side.

“ _Hooooohooo!_ ” He happily spread his wings in agreement.

She snickered. “Welcome aboard, babe.” She lightly kissed him before she aided him with getting onto Noctowl’s back. As she got on in front of him she released Vivillon from his Pokéball as well so he could join them.

As they flew away Clemont’s arms went around her waist as his head was on her shoulder. She could sense that his eyes were open this time and that he was actually taking in their surroundings as they went higher into the air, and above the clouds.

Lexi had always considered flying with her Pokémon to be one of the most serene experiences in her life, but with Clemont’s presence it simply was a million times better in her book. Not that he was required to say something, but him being there meant the world to her.

“How are you holding on?” she asked after some time had passed and he had been exceptionally quiet.

“Better than last time.” There was a hint of amusement in his voice. “Maybe it’s because I feel at ease with you. It makes these heights less horrific to me. I still hate it with my whole might, but it’s more bearable.”

“That’s called progress.”

“I’m actually enjoying the scenery now if you want to know. Hadn’t had the guts to do that the other times we went flying.”

Lexi’s chest vibrated with laughter which he felt. “Who would’ve thought that? I had never envisioned you’d be willing to willingly come with me. Maybe next time you’ll be in control of Noctowl.”

His warm breath brushed against her neck. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Lexi. I’m still absolutely terrified of heights.”

“I was only teasing, Clem. I’m already super proud of you for doing this. And I sincerely appreciate your company here. Feels nice.”

“Y-Yeah. It’s not so bad out here with you.” He lay a gentle kiss against her temple, before he focused on the scenery below them.

Noctowl guided them closer to the canyons with Vivillon in tow as they watched the world below them wake up when the sun started to rise. They eventually made it back to the campsite just before their friends would wake up. Lexi and Clemont spend that making out as long as they were alone.

As everyone had eaten some breakfast Ash decided this place would be perfect for Noibat’s flying practice. Hawlucha was carrying it on its back so that it could get accustomed to the air currents and the wind from up there. Noibat dove down to give it a try and clumsily fluttered with its wings.

“You can do it, Noibat. Go!” Ash encouraged as they all watched them from the ground. Noibat did feel more confident with the praise.

“Noibat is riding the wind,” Serena said. “It’s long range flying is better.”

“It will get the hang it eventually,” Lexi replied optimistically.

“All its training is really starting to pay off,” Clemont responded.

Dedenne was flapping with its arms in Bonnie’s bag. “You wanna fly too, Dedenne?” It only chittered louder. Bonnie’s eyes drifted to Lexi. “Can we?”

“Can we what? Oh -”Lexi stopped in the middle of her sentence when she realized what the girl meant. “Noctowl already practised this morning, didn’t you bud?” She folded one arm around him.

“ _Hoooo_.” Noctowl tilted his head. “ _Hooh._ ”

“That’s how it’s done,” Ash assured. “And now try to flap your wings.”

Noibat desperately made an attempt to do that as it used too more power in its wings. Fletchinder was flying right in front of it and allowed Noibat to copy its movements.

“That’s it, Fletchinder. Just copy it’s movements, Noibat. Keep it up.”

There was a sudden gust of wind that made everyone on the ground having to do another step to not fall over. Noibat was visibly panicking in the air as the current blew under its wings.

“Hang in there, Noibat!”

Hawlucha demonstrated how to properly keep its wings balanced with the ongoing wind which Noibat copied and it instantly flew a lot better.

“It’s really getting the hang if it now,” Lexi uttered amazed.

Serena folded her hands. “That’s amazing.”

“Wow. Hawlucha is really setting a great example,” Clemont pointed out.

“Yes! You’re doing great!” Ash cheered them on. The three of them safely landed on the ground. Noibat went to Ash. “You see Noibat? You can fly. Now all you have to do is remember that stuff.”

Noibat got over emotional at the sudden praise and appreciation. Instead of accepting the compliments it embedded its sound waves so everyone had to block out the noise by covering their ears.

“Noibat sure can express its joy loudly!” Clemont shouted over the sound.

Ash picked it up. “You’re gonna be okay. Strong Pokémon don’t cry.” As he petted Noibat’s head it stopped with its crying. “See that? Hawlucha and Fletchinder want you to know they’re behind you all the way.” Noibat hopped from its arms to join Fletchinder and Hawlucha.

That was when three bird Pokémon flew over where they were currently standing.

“Who were they?” Serena wondered.

“That was Starly, Staravia and Staraptor,” Clemont clarified.

“They’re the three evolutionary stages of the regional bird of Sinnoh actually,” Lexi couldn’t help but add.

“Wow they sure are fast,” Ash said.

They decided to go into the canyon to see what the commotion was about. There were a lot of bird Pokémon flying in all sorts of directions.

“Wow look at all of them,” Serena supplied.

“Pidgeotto, Butterfree and Swoobat are here too,” Bonnie replied.

“There are so many Pokémon that fly all here together,” Clemont stated. “Maybe its some kind of contest.”

Lexi clasped her hands together. “If it involves Flying Type Pokémon it does sound like a dream.”

He barked out a laugh. “Of course you would say that considering that you spend a part of your nights in the air.”

She winked at him. “Guilty.”

“It feels a little bit like a Rhyhorn race,” Serena replied.

“It’s a Pokémon sky relay,” a man informed. Everyone was puzzled when they saw a man who was short in stature with big white busy eyebrows and matching beard who was accompanied by a Noctowl who shared his height. It made Lexi’s Noctowl resemble a giant.

“What’s a Pokémon sky relay?” Ash questioned.

“You mean you came all the way out here and you don’t even know what it is?” he guessed.

“Nope. You see we’re on a journey.” That was when they all introduced themselves and their Pokémon to the man.

“Hello there. I’m Ornithol,” the man responded. “And to my right is my partner Noctowl.” His Noctowl chittered as it tilted its head.

“Awh! It’s adorable.” Lexi could only squeal. Her own Noctowl approached the other one as they greeted each other in a way only Noctowl’s would.

“Wow you look exactly like Ornithol”, Bonnie said as she observed both of them, and to a degree she was certainly right. “This Noctowl is much shorter than Lexi’s.”

“So _what_ is it? The Pokémon sky relay?” Ash asked.

“Well the Pokémon sky relay is a flying competition between teams made up of three Flying Pokémon each,” Ornithol explained. “These Pokémon come from all around to show that their the big wing. Or should I say _big wings_ of the sky relay.”

“We saw those three before,” Clemont stated as they watched Starly, Staravia, and Staraptor go passed them as they landed next to a young guy.

“I bet you that guy is their trainer,” Ash assumed.

“His name is Orson,” Ornithol responded. “He’s the previous sky relay winner. His team is made up of Starly, Staravia and Staraptor. He’s looking for back to back wins.”

“That surely makes him determined,” Lexi replied.

Ornithol pointed to the Flying Pokémon. “Ash, are those Flying Pokémon with you?”

“Oh yeah. But only Noibat, Hawlucha and Fletchinder,” Ash cleared up. “The other two are Lexi’s.”

Noibat cowered behind Hawlucha, which made Ornithol chuckle. “That’s what I call spirit. I like that. So how about this? Why don’t you enter the Pokémon sky relay too?”

Ash was dumbfounded. “Wait? Us?”

He balled his fist. “I’m asking you to join me in my dream to take the victory and the Pokémon sky relay. See?” His Noctowl spread its wings and chittered elatedly.

“Wow. Maybe we should do it, guys?”

Serena wasn’t convinced. “Ash, are you sure? Noibat too?”

“It doesn’t have a lot of flying experience,” Lexi pointed out.

“Yeah,” Ash replied. “Sounds like lot of fun to me. Besides it will be great practice.”

Ornithol was elated. “So that means you agree to do it? Great! We’ll win the sky relay together.”

Clemont nudged Lexi’s shoulder as he brought his mouth to her ear. “Don’t you want to join? I mean it involves a race with Flying Type Pokémon and you adore flying more than anyone.”

“That I do. But flying a race is something entirely different than what we’re practicing. Besides even if I wanted to join I only have two Pokémon who can fly,” Lexi replied softly.

“Perhaps. I’m sure Ornithol would be glad to lend you his Noctowl.”

“That’s the last thing I’d want to do, Clem. I don’t want to rely on someone else their Pokémon. But it’s okay. I appreciate that you considered it and I’m not upset in any way.” She gratefully kissed him which assured him.

Ornithol took them to their house with the promise that he would teach the basics of the race.

“Now let’s look at the map of the Pokémon sky relay course.” There was a map he had adjusted to a chalkboard. He was pointing with a stick towards the location of the map. “Here’s the starting line. The starting Pokémon wears a sash and flies the first leg of the course with the trainer giving direction from a balloon high above. The second Pokémon is here. It receives the sash at the edge of the forest and then circles around the cliff. Finally it passes the sash off to the anchor. The finish line is back at the start and that’s where we’ll find out who which team wins!” His Noctowl hooted.

Lexi had her own Noctowl still out of its Pokéball and had replaced her Vivillon for Raichu since it had been weary. She herself was seated on a chair next to Clemont who was playing with her hands in his lap.

“Alright. We’re gonna start the first leg with Fletchinder,” Ash decided. “Hawlucha is next. Noibat you’re going to be the anchor.” Noibat shuddered excitedly.

“Ah yes,” Ornithol said. “Flying freely through the sky. The enthral dream of human kind. And the sky relay is where we entrust that dream to our Pokémon. Strengthening the bond between people and Pokémon with an unending friendship. That’s what the sky relay is all about!”

“Let’s give it all we’ve got!” Ash was already fired up.

“I was wondering. Have you competed in the relay before?” Serena questioned.

“I bet your goal has always been to be the best and win first prize and set unbeatable records for all time,” Clemont assumed.

“I mean a person with a dream and a goal like that must’ve accomplished magnificent things,” Lexi figured.

“Sorry but I’ve never done any of that,” Ornithol answered dryly which astounded all of them. “I’ve never participated in the sky relay even once.”

“But wait? How can that be true?” Serena was baffled.

“That’s weird. You love the sky relay, don’t you?” Bonnie questioned.

Ornithol nodded. “Yes. I love it more than anything. But you see. The real truth is.” He paused for a moment which made them press him for an answer. He scratched his head. “The real truth is I was never able to catch three flying Pokémon.” That alone knocked everyone from their seats. Lexi and Clemont were lifted up by Noctowl. “Well I couldn’t be part of the sky relay with only Noctowl right. That’s why I was hoping I could get the helping support of strong trainers just like you.”

Ash chuckled. “Okay now I get it.”

“At least you still get to fulfill your dream this way,” Lexi replied.

“Actual racing experience may have eluded me but I haven’t been watching all these many years for nothing,” Ornithol went on. “I’m begging you, Ash. Won’t you help my dream come true?”

Ash nodded. “Right.”

That night as the others slept at Ornithol’s guestrooms, Lexi and Clemont sat outside in the garden. She was sketching the other Noctowl with her feet in Clemont’s lap, as he was tinkering on his latest invention. Something about this was incredibly domestic to both of them.

Lexi was standing at the location where all the Pokémon who were flying the second leg were waiting for the race to begin. There was a huge monitor there which would display footage of the race when it started. She was standing here with Clemont and Bonnie and they were practically standing here to encourage Hawlucha, and make sure everything ran smoothly from here.

“Are you nervous?” Bonnie eyed Hawlucha. The bird on the other hand confidently struck some poses, which answered her question.

Lexi eyed Noctowl who stood next to her. “I hope you’re not upset you’re not allowed to race cause -”

He shook his head. “ _Hoohooo._ ” His wings brushed against her shoulder in a comforting way.

She smiled. “Well I’m glad. If you were able to compete you’d probably be too good.” At that Noctowl only hooted as he ruffled his feathers.

Clemont chuckled. “Don’t get too overconfident, babe.”

“Since when are you the flying expert, Clemont?” Lexi made a face at him.

“Very funny.” He wrapped one arm around her shoulder which was exceptionally sweet.

“ ** _ **We got great weather here today**_** ,” the announcer said over the speakers. “ ** _ **A perfect day for the Pokémon sky relay. The Pokémon have finished their warm ups and one by one their trainers are starting to climb aboard their balloons. And now the Pokémon for the second leg have assumed their positions and are ready to go. The anchors are also waiting in their positions. As everyone anxiously waits for the signal to take flight.**_** ”

“All teams Pokémon proceed to the starting line,” the referee announced. “Trainers lift your balloons high into the air.”

“ ** _The balloons are on their way up and the countdown is about to start_.**”

That was when a countdown appeared on the monitor which counted down from 10 to 1 and everyone was really concentrated until the time ran out and the Pokémon took off. The race had officially begun.

“ ** _ **The first leg is off and flying. The thrilling Pokémon sky relay has begun**_**!”

“Now that was a great start! Let’s keep it up!” Clemont exclaimed amazed as Fletchinder was one of the top flying Pokémon.

“Go, Fletchinder! Go! Go!” Bonnie cheered. “Go, Fletchinder!”

Lexi clasped her hands together. “They’re certainly going to benefit from that. Marvelous!” Noctowl whistled softly as he observed the race.

 ** _ **“Fletchinder is in the lead and that means team Ash is off to a rousing start! The Pokémon have now reached the forest. One by one they’re heading into the trees.**_** ”

Lexi clenched her jaw. “This is going to be tricky.”

There was a Hydreigon which crashed into the trees in its wake and knocked them down as it gained speed on the others. Lexi wasn’t sure if that was even permitted to cut down the trees like that. Fortunately Hydreigon knocked itself out before it could catch up.

An Altaria beat the others out of the trees so Fletchinder had to put some speed on the pedal. “ ** _ **We have a new leader. Altaria has more into first place with Staravia right on its tail.”**_**

“We lost the lead but we’re still in third place. That’s a good position to be in, ” Clemont stated optimistically.

“There comes Altaria. Look,” Bonnie pointed out.

“They’re already here,” Lexi realized.

As Altaria was almost at the rotation point a Pumkaboo unexpectedly emerged from its back as Altaria crashed down. The Pumkaboo appeared to have taken its place.

“I don't think it’s allowed to do that!” Lexi uttered in disbelieve.

“ _Hooooh_ ,” Noctowl hooted in disapproval as Pumkaboo gave its sash to Pelipper as it flew away.

“ ** _ **Pumkaboo has somehow managed to take the lead.**_** ”

Staravia was the second one to make it here and exchanged its sash with Staraptor. Fletchinder was close behind it.

“You’re up, Hawlucha,” Clemont said, his hands rolled into fists. Fletchinder threw the sash around Hawlucha as it flew away.

“Yeah! Hawlucha!” Bonnie cheered.

Clemont was soothing Fletchinder who was panting heavily from its intense racing.

“You were really great, Fletchinder,” Lexi said proudly.

“ ** _ **Pelipper is still first, but Staraptor and Hawlucha are coming up fast. It looks like three teams have taken a big lead and left the others behind.**_** ”

Lexi looked at the others. “Shall we go to the finish?”

“Good idea,” Clemont replied as he lifted Fletchinder in his arms as the race went on. When they made it to the finish they spotted Ornithol and Noctowl in the crowd and joined them. “How is Ash doing?”

“Ah, Clemont. Lexi. Wonderful,” Ornithol replied blissful. “Hawlucha just caught up.”

Lexi smirked. “So they can still win this. That’s incredible.” There was a shiver down her spine when Hawlucha made it pased Pelipper.

Pelipper instead slammed into Hawlucha from the side which astonished everyone.

Lexi covered her mouth as Pelipper did it repeatedly. “That can’t be permitted.”

“ ** _ **Pelipper is delivering body blows and team R is on the offensive.**_** ”

Pelipper came at Hawlucha who was able to dodge it and instead hit the cliff side. That was when Pelipper’s outer body came undone and everyone gasped in horror.

“It broke into pieces,” Bonnie whimpered.

They could only see on the monitor how Pelipper crashed into one of the balloons which exploded. As these people flew away they caught a brief glimpse of who it was. It left Lexi with a mouth full of teeth.

“ ** _ **What in the world is going on here? I think Pelipper just turned into something else.”**_**

Bonnie eyed her older brother. “Clemont, was that Team Rocket?”

“I’m a hundred percent certain that it was,” Lexi replied exhausted.

“Hey, what’s a Team Rocket?” Ornithol wanted to know.

Bonnie huffed. “They’re really bad guys who try to steal other people’s Pokémon all the time.”

As Hawlucha made it to the final stop there was no sign of Team Rocket anymore. It handed the sash to Noibat was ready for its participation in the race as it flew away. There was some distance between it and Starly.

“ ** _ **Team R has been disqualified for violation of the rules. Which means the battle is now between between team Ash and team Orsin and the anchor leg between Noibat and Starly will decide it all**_**.”

Bonnie, Clemont, Ornithol, Lexi and their Noctowl’s were basically glued to the monitor as they watched the final leg of the race unfold.

“Noibat is doing so well for a Pokémon that has only recently hatched,” Lexi said awestruck.

“ _Hooo._ ” Noctowl quickly agreed.

“ _ **Noibat is in the lead and team Ash is poise to win it all.**_ ”

“Not there yet,” Ornithol responded. “They got to stay focused.” His Noctowl chittered.

As Noibat crossed a deeper part of the canyon there was a wind current that swept underneath its wings. Lexi yelped as Noibat relentlessly struggled to get its wings under control.

“Noibat!” Bonnie exclaimed.

“It’s a wind gust!” Clemont replied alarmed.

“Oh no it’s falling.” Lexi clutched onto Clemont’s arm in despair as he was still holding Fletchinder.

Ash’s fate in Noibat must’ve somehow restored its courage as Noibat straightened its wings and mastered the current like a pro.

“ ** _ **It looks like we have a race once again. Noibat’s back in the game and closing in on Starly fast. Who will be number one?**_** ”

The finish line was exceptionally close now as Noibat and Starly gave it all that they had to make these last twenty meters their best ones. When they did finally cross the finish line it was millimeter work. Everyone anxiously held their breaths as they waited for the official confirmation.

“ ** _ **Starly held on and that means team Orsin wins the Pokémon sky relay.**_** ”

Noibat solemnly landed on the ground, assuming that it had failed. Ash rushed towards it, chuckling delightfully. He picked it up. “Wow, Noibat. I’m so proud of you.”

Serena stepped next to them. “You were so amazing! What a great last leg!”

As Hawlucha gave it a comforting fist bump Noibat burst into joyful tears, without the sound.

“Fletchinder and Hawlucha you were incredible too,” Clemont praised proudly as they all joined them.

“Wow. Some of the best flying I’ve ever seen.” Lexi beamed.

Bonnie raised her arms. “What a close second!” don’t forget that you were neck and neck with team Orsin!”

“I can’t thank you enough, Ash, Ornithol responded. “You allowed me to finally live my dream. I’m deeply grateful to all of you. It’s such a wonderful feeling!” His Noctowl chittered happily.

Hawlucha and Fletchinder praised Noibat for its achievements which send it over the moon.

When it was time for the award ceremony no one was bitter because they had lost.

“ ** _ **Team Orsin has won the sky relay cup. So let’s give them a huge round of applause for a job well done!**_** ” Everyone was only too happy to give them the applause that they deserved.


	78. Light Camera Pika!

On their way to Anistar City the group crossed another forest. Raichu floated to one of the trees to pluck some berries for her and the other Pokémon before she floated down and handed those to them. In the end she stopped on Serena’s shoulder to munch on it. It truly showed how comfortable she felt with everyone.

“You sure are a darling,” Lexi praised.

Raichu flashed her a toothy grin, her mouth full. “ _Raaaaaaai. Rai._ ”

“I assumed you’d say that.”

As they glanced through some trees they saw a location which reminded them of a large playground for Pokémon and a sort of miniature town. The oddest thing was the amount of Pikachu’s that were happily playing at the center.

“What’s going on?” Ash wondered.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “It’s a Pikachu paradise.”

Bonnie’s blue eyes lit up. “Look at all those Pikachu.”

“What is this place anyway?” Clemont questioned unsure.

“They look like they’re having _so_ much fun,” Serena replied. 

“Maybe it’s a Pikachu party,” Bonnie suggested.

“Alright, Pikachu. Why don’t we go see what it’s all about?” Ash, Pikachu and Bonnie were the firsts to rush over there. Raichu got from Serena's shoulder and floated on her tail to have a look as well.

“Don’t run,” Clemont complained as they all followed them across the bridge.

Lexi saw how the other Pikachu’s welcomed Raichu and Pikachu into their circle. Only Ash’s Pikachu climbed onto the ledge of the tower and called out to the other Pikachu, who joyfully responded to it.

“Okay everybody. Wanna have some fun?” Ash was all hyped up which the Pikachu all reacted to.

“Cut! Cut!” an unfamiliar voice called out which astounded them. They turned their heads to see an older man and a girl standing near a camera. “I’ve never never seen anything like it ever. Is that your Pika Pikachu?”

“Uhh. Yeah.”

“I Pika love it!”

“Mister Director?” the woman asked.

“Director?”

The man was all smiles. “I want your fabulous Pikachu to star in the lead role in my Pika movie.”

Ash’s jaw dropped. “Uh. Lead role? You mean my Pikachu?”

“A movie?” Clemont was baffled.

Bonnie raised her arms. “That’s so cool Pikachu! But what about Raichu?” The girl pointed at Raichu who was amidst all the Pikachu.

The man huffed. “No, Raichu isn’t what I’m looking for. It’s a movie staring only Pikachu that I’m trying to create. A Raichu wouldn’t be good enough for this movie.” The color drained from Raichu’s face.

Lexi frowned heavily. “That’s rude.” She stepped aside to scoop Raichu in her arms. “To me you’re perfect, alright? Ignore what that man has to say.”

Raichu pouted. “ _Rai._ ”

The man instead had all his attention focused on Ash’s Pikachu. “Say Pika yes, Pikachu. My Pika Pikachu star!” He picked it up. “You’ll make my Pikachu movie shine with your Pika star power.” He nuzzled against Pikachu’s cheek which was a mistake and Pikachu accidentally hit him with a Thunderbolt.

When the man had regained his composure he was to take them to where he lived. On the way there Clemont grabbed Lexi’s wrist to pull her back so they could talk. “Are you upset?”

“Well not me. He crushed Raichu’s spirit.” Lexi looked down at Raichu in her arms who had a solemn expression on her face. “I don’t quite tolerate that.”

“Yeah he didn’t exactly handle that delicately.” Clemont petted Raichu’s head in a soothing way. “We know how badly you wanted to be a part of this. But consider this; how many Pokémon could actually float on their own tail? That’s only you so that makes you special and one of a kind. You mean the world to us okay?” At his kind and reassuring words Raichu gratefully licked the palm of his hand which brought out a blinding grin on Clemont’s face. It made Lexi realize how lucky she was to have a boyfriend like Clemont who cared as much as he did.

“This is Pikachu manor,” the man said as they stepped inside the gigantic manor which seemed to go on for days. “My Pika estate where I’m quite proud of. My name is Frank. Nobody in the world loves Pikachu more than Pika me.”

They were all gathered at a parlor room. Lexi was seated on a Pikachu sofa with a Pikachu tea cup in her hand. They all introduced themselves to him.

“I’m Jean,” the girl said. “And I basically help out my grandfather. Hi there.”

“I thank you from the bottom of my heart for accepting the lead role in my movie, Pikachu,” Frank went on. Lexi only petted Raichu some more who was feeling out of it.

“The lead, huh?” Ash questioned. “Can we help out too?”

“Yeah, I wanna make a movie,” Bonnie made clear.

“Me too,” Serena replied.

“It would certainly be a lot of fun.” Clemont eyed Lexi. “Don’t you think so, Lex?” He was well aware how she truly felt.

Lexi swallowed the bile from her throat. “Sure thing.” Perhaps she didn’t sound too pleased to be a part of this, but maybe it turned out to be a blast later on. This way she and Raichu could at least help them out.

As Lexi had mentioned that Clemont placed a hand on her leg and brought his mouth to her ear. “You might end up having a great time with all of us. I’m with you.”

She smiled meekly. “You might be right, Clem.”

“Sure,” Frank replied all fired up. “A Pika pleasure indeed.”

Jean smiled. “That’s so nice.”

Frank got up from his Pikachu chair. “Then allow me to introduce all of you to my Pika movie stars. Everyone please come in in full Pika costume!” He and Jean gestured to a door from which the Pikachu’s emerged one by one. Everyone got up from the couches. “Pikachu Pop Star! Pikachu Rock Star! Pikachu a GHD. Pikachu Libre! Pikachu Belle.

“They look so cute in their costumes,” Serena said.

Clemont held his glasses. “Like real movie stars.”

“Adorable indeed.” Lexi had Raichu in her arms, who seemed to have lost her spirit which troubled her.

Bonnie nodded. “Yeah! Yeah!”

Frank eyed Ash. “Your Pikachu is perfect for the lead role in my Pika movie. So let’s work as a team.” He raised his arms, all hyped up. “And make it a Pika blockbuster!” The others cheered and laughed at that promise. Lexi also felt a bit excited to be joining in despite Raichu’s condition. “Feast your eyes on the script!” He gave the script to Clemont and Lexi read along with him over his shoulder.

“The script, huh?” Ash wondered.

Frank raised a finger. “It contains every detail of the characters actions and all of the lines as well.”

“Hold on,” Clemont said.

Ash turned his head. “Clemont, what’s up?”

“It’s the script.” He fluttered through the pages. “There are only three pages written. The rest are blank. So does that mean?”

“That will make it impossible to complete a movie with only three pages of script,” Lexi uttered, frowning heavily.

Frank let out a chuckle. “The script as of yet is unfinished.”

“Say what?” Clemont shouted.

“But I already know the Pika plot. I just haven’t put pen to Pika paper yet.”

Lexi narrowed her eyes. “That’s pretty careless.”

“How do you work without a script?” Serena questioned.

“With my Pika passion for movie making,” Frank clarified. “And my Pika love for Pikachu. It’s a singe!”

Bonnie’s eyes widened in awe. “You’re a genius! So cool!”

“Oh you’re so sweet to think so highly of me, Pikachu Bonnie. A truly nice thing to say.” He laughed deeply as they high fived each other.

There was a glint in Clemont’s glasses as he started to laugh as well. “Of course. That could only mean the future is now thanks to science!” He gestured to his head. “Clemontic brain on!” Lexi could merely snort at that. “I’ll complete your script!” Frank went beside himself at that offer.

“That’s my big brother!” Bonnie said proudly.

The Pikachu actors were all hyped up with that promise and clung onto Clemont like a tree, which caught him by surprise..

“We’re counting on you. And together we’ll make a blockbuster!” Frank roared with excitement.

“A-Alright,” Clemont replied unsure. His eyes drifted to Lexi. “I would seriously appreciate it if you were to assist me with this.”

“Sure thing, Clem. As long as you make sure you don’t get eaten alive by those Pikachu.” She cheekily winked, which made him chuckle.

Frank took her and Clemont to an office room where they could work on the script. Bonnie was seated on the sofa with Dedenne, Raichu and some of the Pikachu’s.

“Ready? This will be a Pika superhero movie,” Frank clarified. “Thus begins the story.” Lexi eyed the storyboard drawings he had put on the board which visualized the grand gesture of his film. “Pikachu land is having a festival when the evil Pikachu Libre suddenly mounts a Pika attack! Pikachu PHD and Pikachu Rock Star battle Pikachu Libre!” The way Frank spoke about this movie was passionate. “But the entire ordeal ends in Pika defeat.”

Clemont was typing intensely on the keyboard of the laptop to write everything down. “And that’s when Super Pikachu arrives to save the day, right?”

Frank rolled his hands in fists. “Right! And Pikachu land is safe thanks again thanks to Super Pikachu.”

“So that’s the main plot for the movie,” Lexi assumed. “You left out a lot of details.”

“But the hero in the superhero movie needs to lose at least once,” Clemont prompted.

Frank leaned on the table. “We’ll use that brilliant Pika plan.”

“This story is getting better by the minute.” It was obvious that Clemont was getting really into it and was determined to complete the script for Frank.

“Yes! Such Pika-citement!” He and Clemont laughed boisterously as Bonnie fell asleep on the sofa.

Frank described in great details what else he wanted to put into the movie as Clemont continued with typing and Lexi basically listened, and asked questions when it was necessary.

When Frank was done with sharing his main ideas with them Clemont and Lexi retreated to the bedroom where they’d be staying for the next days. Lexi had gone to take a nice hot bath to relax her aching muscles where she stayed with Clemont for some time, trying out different bath bombs. She dried herself with a fluffy purple towel which she folded around her middle.

As she stepped into the bedroom she found that Clemont was typing on the keyboard and hadn’t even heard her come in. That just proved how caring he was, because he wanted to aid Frank with making his dream come true.

She sat on the bed for a moment fluttering though her sketchbooks and he still hadn’t acknowledged her presence which started to irk her. “Are you just going to ignore me the whole night, Clem?” she could only ask as she got up until she stood behind him and massaged his shoulders.

He didn’t remove his gaze from the screen. “That’s not my intend, Lex. I just have to finish the script and -”

“No one is expecting you to finish it right away. You’ve been working at it for hours which is going to break you up.”

“Lexi. I -” When he did look up to meet her gaze he gulped loudly because at that moment she dropped the towel and stood there all naked in front of him. His blue irises dilated at the sight of her breasts. She had earned his attention.

“Wind down, babe.” She had a plan in her mind. “Let me help you unwind.” Lexi kissed him in a way that left his lips tingling. Her hands unzipped his jumpsuit which she pulled all the way down till it dangled at his ankles. His boxers quickly followed so that she had access to his cock which was sporting an erection.

She slowly wrapped both her hands around his cock as she pumped him, which made him moan deeply into her mouth. Lexi pulled her head back so she could sink to her knees. He was soon panting as his glasses fogged up from his own breathing.

To make him completely unwind she took his sensitive cock in as far as she could and Clemont was a trembling mess above her. His fingers were in her pink hair, guiding her on. Lexi’s right hand gently massaged his thigh while her left fondled his balls, which only made Clemont breathing more laboured.

She had set up a steady rhythm as her tongue swiveled around his head. Lexi stopped for a couple of seconds to gasp for air, which puzzled him. She said nothing and only gave him a blinding grin before she resumed her work as if she hadn’t stopped at all, licking at his shaft and taking his twitching cock in again. Clemont’s instincts took over and he softly thrusted into her mouth which was new. At first she was taken aback when his cock was suddenly at the back of her throat, and she nearly gagged. She pulled slightly back, her saliva dripping from his head.

“S-Sorry, Lexi,” Clemont stuttered in a panic.

“No problem. Just wasn’t counting on it.” Her voice was hoarse as she winked and she kissed the tip of his head which was the most sexual thing Clemont had ever witnessed and it brought him _so_ close to coming on the spot.

“Not long now, babe.”

Her hand was still fondling his balls as she took him in for the final time. From the precum on her tongue she could sense Clemont was drawing closer. She wanted to give him a blow job he’d remember. She increased her tempo as Clemont’s hold on her hair intensified. He cried out her name when his cock pulsated his cum into Lexi’s waiting mouth who practically milked him out until there was no drop left in him.

She released his cock when it turned flacid which was when she got up. “So are you relaxed now, Clem?”

He kicked off his jumpsuit and his boxers which still had been dangling on his ankles when he lifted her up by her arms and kissed her hungrily as their tongues twirled around another for some time. “You are my bloody miracle, Lexi. Let me repay you.”

“You don’t have to. I only wanted to unwind you.” She nibbled onto his bottom lip.

“No arguments. Come on.” He smoothly put his arms underneath her so that he could carry her to the bed they shared here and lay her down on her back. “Payback, babe.” He was sucking onto her collarbone.

As Clemont latched onto her breasts one hand lingered down her beautiful body. Without a warning his hand parted her outer folds so he could insert one finger inside of her, which earned a joyous shout from Lexi which she smothered into his neck.

Clemont entered another finger as he set up a steady rhythm without removing his mouth from her breasts. He was quite the delicate lover when it came to it. His cock was already swelling again as he entered a third finger inside of her, and listened to Lexi’s gasping breaths.

Only Lexi had felt his growing erection against her knee and grabbed it by the base, which made Clemont stammer. “Clemont, please.” That was all that she needed to say to him, for him to understand her plea.

“You’re wish is my command, Lexi.”

He withdrew his fingers which Lexi lustfully sucked onto and tasted herself on them. Clemont then leaned over her as he gently eased into her pussy, making both of them scream at their unison. To Clemont it was like coming home.

He moved slowly at first to build it up. From the way that Lexi was writhing underneath him, he could tell she wanted him to do her rougher. So he sped up and set up a pace that knocked the breath out of both their lungs.

Lexi let out a quiet moan every time his cock touched that bundle of nerves inside of her. One hand was in his golden hair, while his other was on his back. He was holding onto her hips. Their mouths weren’t removed from another for even a second.

“L-Lexi, my love f-for you,” he friskily panted against her lips, their breaths mingled. “I still can’t believe you’re real.”

“Same, Clem. Make me feel like on cloud nine.” She pressed her mouth against his again as his thrusts intensified, and her mind became a clouded daze.

To them there was only the two of them at that very moment and the rest of the world was on the background. Time seemed irrelevant for them cause they could only focus on them.

That tingling sensational feeling built up at her spine much sooner than she wanted and it took control over her whole body. “C-Clem,” she stammered against his jaw.

“Come for me, my beautiful angel.” Clemont lovingly kissed her nose as he increased his tempo to help his girlfriend find her release. His glasses nearly slid from his own nose cause he was getting careless with his thrusts from his own upcoming release. “There you are.”

Lexi shuddered underneath him as her orgasm coursed through every inch in her body. Clemont was nibbling on her earlobe as he chased after his own release for the second time that night and his thrusts became more irregular. He spilled into her about half a minute after her with a low grunt underneath her ear.

No one said something for some time as they regained their senses and their minds were cleared up. “I think I’m all relaxed now, Lex.” His forehead rested against hers.

Lexi cracked a gleeful smile, sparks in her eyes. “That was my intention because you were too worked up, Clemont. So I’d say mission accomplished.”

Clemont barked out a lazy laugh. “Certainly. Thank you for that. I should pay more attention to you in the future. I think I’ll get some sleep now before I continue with the script.”

She lazily ruffled his golden hair. “How brilliant you are.”

He pulled out of her as he lay down on his back and Lexi put her head on his chest, nuzzling closer against him as she took in that musky scent of his skin.

“Love you, Lexi.”

“Love you too, Clemont.”

It wasn’t long until they both drifted to sleep due to exhaustion.

They woke up a few hours later and had sex for a second time, but it was much more gentler this time. When Lexi dozed off again, Clemont resumed his position behind the laptop so that he could finally complete the script.

It was surprisingly early in the morning when Frank already wanted to start with shooting the movie. Lexi put on her Lumiose Gym hoodie cause she was behind the scenes anyway. Everyone basically had a specific job and Lexi was mostly to provide extra assistance wherever necessary.

Clemont was responsible for the sound when they began shooting. There was a wide variety of Pokémon that were helping out with making this movie. Mostly they were here to add certain effects to scenes like lightning, smoke or flames. Others aided with holding the supplies and equipment and some were stunt doubles. Whenever someone needed an extra push Lexi was there with Raichu and Azumarill.

“Hey, what are you doing, Serena?” Bonnie couldn’t help but ask.

“Documenting.” Serena smiled. “Behind the scenes.”

Lexi clicked with tongue. “That’s always a fun thing to look back to later on.”

“Exactly. I’ll make it for everyone who helped working on this film.”

Serena recorded how Hawlucha was used as Pikachu’s stunt double at a particular scene cause it could get dangerous otherwise so it had to wear a Pikachu costume.

Later on it was time for lunch. With the assistants of Raichu and Azumarill Lexi made food for all the Pikachu who participated in this film and the extra helpers behind the scenes. That made making food for more than fifty Pokémon at least which turned out to rather challenging, but they managed to get by.

Raichu thankfully appeared to be in a more chipper mood than the previous day and wasn’t holding a grudge against Frank for what he had said. Instead she seemed content with helping Lexi and Azumarill which seemed to put her mind at ease.

“I’m so proud of you.” Lexi hugged her firmly when they had finished making all the food.

“ _Rai. Rai. Raaaaai._ ” Raichu gladly hugged her back.

“Both of you.” She opened her arms wide enough for Azumarill to step in. Lexi then sat down at the table with the rest of her friends to eat some lunch.

Serena was still recording. “At the moment the whole crew is on break for a little bite to eat.” The camera was focused on the table.

“Wow,” Frank said blissfully. “Your Pikachu is a true Pika pro. It’s obvious that you raised it Pika perfectly.”

Ash scratched the back of his head. “Thanks a lot, Frank.”

“Those two sure are embarrassed.” Serena went on as she turned the camera on Clemont who was in an equal state, not removing his spoon from his mouth as he turned his face away from the camera. Lexi’s heart was jolting at the sight because he was just the most precious being she knew. “Now let’s interview the director. Frank, how did you come to love Pikachu so much? Your thoughts please.

Frank chuckled. “Pikachu have always been a part of my life. Why I can’t talk about me without talking about Pikachu. You see I was always sick when I was a young child. But somehow Pikachu managed to help keep my spirits up. Whenever I cried Pikachu was always there to comfort me. When I was a young lad around your age we traveled together like you do. We laughed together. We struggled together. And shared much happiness together. When I found myself in despair Pikachu was always there for me. Pikachu brought me more smiles than I could ever mention. That’s why. I want to share all of those smiles with children around the world through my movie. This is my dream.”

Lexi smiled. “I had no idea Pikachu had such an impact on your life, but it’s beautiful that you want to share that joy with others.”

“It will be great,” Ash responded. “Everyone will love it. No doubt.” The others all nodded in confirmation.

They resumed to filming after lunch and practically shot the rest of the movie with the remaining daylight.

“And cut!” Frank announced when they had shot the final scene at the mountains. “We got every scene safely in the can. It’s a Pika wrap!” And after all the hard work everyone put into that was a huge relief. “Now all that’s left is editing the film in post-production and of course adding glorious sound.”

The next day was especially for all those activities. There were actors there who voiced the Pikachu’s which needed to be recorded and added into the film. Clemont was mostly in charge of directing that and Lexi helping wherever she could, but he simply knew more about editing than she did.

He and Jean were certainly the one who edited all the footage and the sounds to make sure that the movie would run smoothly. Lexi was the one who’d hand him food and something to drink when he was too occupied behind that computer screen.

Lexi stood behind him late that second evening when it was just them in the studio, her hands gently massaging his shoulders. “So how is it coming together?”

Clemont chuckled contently. “Pretty great I must say. We’ve been working non stop at this after all.”

“Yeah you’ve certainly outdone yourself, Clem. You can be proud of yourself now that you’re almost done.”

“I am, Lexi. But I’m also thankful for all your support.” He leaned his head backwards so her head was right above his and lay a sweet kiss against her mouth.

Lexi snorted. “Hmm. I like that.”

He addressed her his trademark smile. “I figured you would.”

As he went back to work she stayed there with him massaging his shoulders and encouraging him on when he ran into trouble with the editing software.

In the end it had taken them a whole day to finish the movie’s post-production. They had spend roughly two whole days helping Frank fulfil his Pikachu movie dream. That was why he was over the moon when they had completed it.

It was around noon the following morning when the movie was going to be presented to everyone who played a part in it. Frank had an indoor cinema inside his manor which didn’t surprise anyone.

Lexi was seated next to Clemont on the first row. He had Raichu in his lap and was scratching behind her ear in a soothing manner.

Frank got onto the stage. “Thanks to everyones help my movie is finally a Pika reality.” All the humans in the audience clapped at that. “I hope you will thoroughly enjoy a Pika preview.” He chuckled like a gleeful child when the curtain was drawn and the monitor was visible. That was when Jean rolled the movie that everyone had worked so hard for days.

As soon as it started Lexi put her head on Clemont’s shoulder who appreciated the gesture. His free arm rested on her back as he used his other to pet Raichu. With the two of them right there watching a movie suddenly became a million times more pleasant.

When the end credits rolled on the screen everyone was ecstatic about the movie that they had just witnessed.

There were joyful tears in Frank his eyes to see his long dream being fulfilled. The others all clapped cheerfully at the result and impressed by how the movie turned out.

Lexi smiled brightly. “That was incredible. Children are certain to love this film.”

“Awesome,” Ash said.

“That was wonderful,” Serena responded.

Bonnie raised her arms. “What a movie.”

“I’m such a fan,” Clemont replied amazed.

“ _Rai. Rai!_ ” Raichu also applauded.

All the Pikachu who had bigger roles in the movie climbed onto Frank’s shoulder and one in his arm. He resembled a Pikachu sandwich. He made an overjoyed noise. “Thank you all. Thank you all.”

The movie was ready to be shown to the world.


	79. A Frenzied Factory Fiasco!

On today’s schedule was a visit to the Pokéball factory which everybody was extremely excited about and rushed all the way from the Pokémon Center to arrive there on time. In truth how many people could say that they visited the place where all Pokéballs were being made in the Kalos region?

“Awesome,” Ash marveled when they made it there. “The Pokéball factory.”

Lexi beamed. “I think we can all agree that this is a dream for all us! What a treat!”

“It’s huge,” Bonnie gasped.

Serena clasped her hands together. “It’s amazing to think that place is where they make Pokéballs.”

Clemont chuckled delightfully. “I’ve dreamed of seeing it and now its happening.” His emotions were clear in his voice as he burst into happy tears. “I’m so happy!”

“Clemont, get a hold of yourself,” Bonnie scolded.

Lexi reacted differently and wrapped one arm around his shoulder. “I think it’s sweet that you’re that excited which I can relate to.”

There was a twinkle in his eyes when he looked up, a huge grin on his face. “And we’re going to so see it together. This is something you and I have been raving on about since we were little cause it fascinates us both. So what are the probabilities of that, Lexi?” Instead of allowing her to answer he briefly kissed her.

“We’ve been waiting for you,” a female voice said.

They all turned around to see three staff members who worked at the factory. “We welcome you to our dream factory,” they said in unison.

“I’m the plant manager and I’m in charge of this facility,” the woman clarified.

"As assistant plant manager I’m second in charge,” the man responded.

“And as secretary I’m the third wheel,” the shortest woman cleared up.

“You’re the plant manager?” Clemont was unsure.

“You’re the assistant?” Ash questioned.

“Third wheel?” Serena repeated.

“Oh you’re so smart,” the plant manager responded. “I like to reward you with our premium grand tour. And we’ll be your tour guides.”

Lexi narrowed her eyes. “For free?”

“Of course,” the assistant promised.

That certainly cleared whatever doubts they had and they laughed and chuckled elatedly because they were going to explore the factory.

“Wow. Thank you so much,” Ash replied gratefully.

They followed the staff to the entrance. Lexi was already at awe as she took in the exterior of the building which seemed to go on for days. When they did step inside the hallway there were already lots of different Pokéballs on display on glass shelves. She had been convinced that she knew most of them, but seeing this variety proved her wrong.

“I’ve never seen those,” she said quietly as gestured to a corner of a shelf.

Clemont leaned closer to examine it, adjusting his glasses. “I believe those are Dream Balls, Lex. Isn’t that fascinating?”

“I hadn’t recognized them. And I’m certainly thankful I get to experience this with you.” She intertwined their fingers as she tugged him with her to another part of the shelves.

The staff took them a vast hall were there were machinery where all the different Pokéballs were being created. One after another. It all ran automatically.

“Wow what an operation,” Ash said.

Clemont almost had his face pressed against the glass to see it better. “Look at that! Everything in this factory is fully automated.”

Lexi brought her mouth to his ear so only he could hear it. “Since you’re the scientist of us all I assume this must be like a wet dream for you.”

“L-Lexi!” His whole face went red at her remark and she could only smirk at how easy it was to tease him.

“Well I’m not wrong.” She winked at him and pecked his cheeks.

“Of course everything is automated here,” the secretary replied. “We use only the latest and cutting edge production technology.”

“Fascinating!” Clemont exclaimed in astonishment which was to be expected. He laughed brazenly. “I wish I could see it up close.” For a scientist like him who was enamored with machines and robotics this was precisely the place for him.

The manager clapped a few times in her hands. “All good things come to those who wait.” She took a couple of steps in their direction. “Be patient. You’ll soon see everything up close and personal.”

There was a radiant spark in Clemont’s eyes as he rolled his hands into fists. “Are you serious?”

“Of course. But first; first things first.”

The assistant came forward too. “We need to inspect all of your Pokéballs.”

“Why do you want them?” Bonnie questioned.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “What’s the purpose of that?” The thought of having to part with her Pokémon already unnerved her cause she rarely did it.

“I don’t understand,” Serena replied.

“Here at our factory we offer a unique and practical service,” the manager enlightened. “We detect easy to miss damage to Pokéballs and status conditions in Pokémon and fix them up perfectly. And of course there is no charge.”

“Wow. That’s just what I’d expect. I’ll get mine. Hold on.” Clemont was already searching for his Pokéballs in his backpack and the others swiftly followed.

Lexi was a bit reluctant to do so and simply detested the idea of having to leave her Pokémon somewhere because that was so out of character for her. She always took them with her wherever she went. Or she’d leave them at the lab, but then she knew her dad would look after them.

She ignored the ball of anxiety in her stomach as she grabbed her own Pokéballs from her bag and even had Petilil inside its Ball. Clemont also withdrew Dedenne into its Ball so they really left none of their Pokémon out of this.

“Now please place them in this custom made Pokéball case.” The secretary held open a gray suitcase with enough padding inside for all their Pokéballs.

“Lexi, you’re looking sour,” Bonnie noted, frowning.

She bit her lip. “I just haven’t left my Pokémon anywhere before and I hate how that feels. I’m especially worried about Petilil.”

Bonnie placed a hand on her arm. “You’ll see them again really soon. This is only temporary.”

She smiled faintly. “I know. You’re right, Bonbon.” To reassure her own growing nerves she did kiss the girl’s hair.

“Make sure that’s all of them.” The secretary closed the suitcase. “Wouldn’t want to leave one all alone, would we now?” She cackled.

“One thing,” Ash brought up. “You see my Pikachu really doesn’t like going inside its Pokéball.”

“Of course not,” the manager responded. “We know that.”

The assistant stepped in front of her. “Fear not. No problemo. Fortunately we’ve got just the perfect thing.” He brought out a glass case. “Kindly place Pikachu right in here.”

“With a smile.”

When Pikachu was in fact seated inside the container it looked rather out of its elements and Lexi felt sorry for it.

“Hey. It will only be for a little while, buddy,” Ash assured.

The secretary held out her hands. “And if you don’t mind we take Pikachu’s Pokéball as well.”

“Oh right.” Ash didn’t hesitate as he handed it to her.

“And now it’s time for our personally guided tour of the factory!” Clemont was all hyped up, and didn’t try to hide it.

“Not yet,” the manager replied. “We have all the time in the world.”

“We first like you to experience a special booth that stimulates what its like for a Pokémon to be inside of a Pokéball,” the assistant added.

Clemont chuckled. “Like the inside of a Pokéball?”

“That sounds like fun,” Serena replied.

“Count me in.” Lexi smiled.

Bonnie raised her arms, bouncing up and down. “Yeey! Yeey! Yeey!”

They followed the staff into another hallway which took them to the other side of the factory.

“This is quite a walk, isn’t it?” Serena complained after they had been walking for minutes.

“We’re taking you to a place with unconventional cutting edge science,” the assistant clarified. “So naturally it’s located in an unconventional location.”

Clemont was beyond excited. “Yeah? I can hardly wait.”

Lexi snorted. “Course you can’t.” Which earned an amusing look from his behalf.

The staff opened a door to another room. “Please step inside,” the manager said.

There was nothing extraordinary inside the room at the first glance which puzzled Lexi as she had a look.

“So this is the place?” Ash frowned.

“It looks like an ordinary storage room to me,” Clemont stated.

“This is what it’s like to be inside a Pokéball?” Bonnie questioned.

Lexi was about to make a comment when someone snatched her from behind and pulled her out of the room just as the door automatically closed, leaving her on the outside. The manager had a tight hold on Lexi’s wrists, which prevented her from getting loose.

“What’s going on?” Ash asked as his head peeped through the glass window of the door.

“Lexi!” Clemont shouted horrified as his head became visible as well. Lexi could detect the agonizing fear in his eyes when they locked.

The staff laughed maliciously as they discarded their disguises and Lexi considered herself an utter fool for not seeing through those shady disguises, but she hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary.

“Team Rocket it’s you!” Ash said through gritted teeth.

“And being completely clueless proves it can only be you,” Jessie responded.

“We were busy confiscating all of these new factory fresh Pokéballs and minding our own business when you had the nerve to show up,” James clarified. He was still holding Pikachu trapped in that glass container in his arms.

“What has that got to do with me?” Lexi clenched her jaw.

“I thought you figured that out by now, miss Professor,” Jessie said in a degrading manner. “We’ve been through this before. You’re one of the people with the most knowledge about Mega Evolution and we want you to share that data with us.”

“Then you’re stupider than I thought if you haven’t gotten it through your thick skulls by now that I’m not sharing any information regarding Mega Evolution with either of you!”

Jessie’s lips went into a snarl. “You say that now, but you will change your mind sooner or later cause you’re coming with us.” Whatever contraption she used to tie her arms was especially tight around her wrists, and Lexi bit her lip against the stinging pain.

Meowth had the case on his head. “So we decided stealing Pikachu and all your other Pokémon would be just what you twerps deserve.”

“You won’t get away with this!” Ash made clear.

Clemont slammed with his hand on the glass. “Let Lexi go! If you only crank one hair on her head I -” He stopped in the middle of his threat when Lexi shook her head to calm him down. It told him that he needed to regain his energy to get her out of here in another manner.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt, but nothing happened so Meowth cackled maliciously. “You doughs. Electricity flows in but it doesn’t flow out.”

Pikachu went into a fit of rage as it trashed against the bell jar which shattered on the ground allowing Pikachu to run free.

“Go, Pikachu!” Lexi cheered with her hands tied.

"That case keeps the zaps from zapping, but I didn’t realize the glass is weak against psychical attacks,” Meowth uttered in dismay

Lexi let out a chuckle. “Psychics, mate.”

“Pikachu, Thunderbolt!” Ash instructed from inside the storage room.

Jessie raised her arm. “Wobbuffet go!” She pushed it in front of them as Wobbuffet counteredThunderbolt with tenfold and Pikachu jumped aside.

“Get a load of this!” Meowth used Pikachu’s Pokéball with the intent to withdraw it into the Ball. Only Pikachu was nimble enough to avoid getting hit by the multiple red beams that Meowth released. “Man. Just hold still.” It basically chased Pikachu with the Pokéball in an unusual way.

The rest of Team Rocket grew weary of this bickering and brought out their Inkay and Pumkaboo with an ill intent. Lexi only stepped aside for her own sake, without being able to use her hands.

Pikachu was heavily outnumbered as Pumkaboo used its Shadow Ball. Pikachu dodged it as Inkay came from behind to use its Psybeam. This time Pikachu couldn’t evade the attack and there was a lot of smoke and dust from the impact on the attack in the hallway. Lexi couldn’t even see Pikachu in there and her heart was beating frantically.

“Into the Ball, bub.” Meowth made another attempt with the Pokéball and against everyone’s amazement this time it caught Pikachu and withdrew it back into its Pokéball. Lexi couldn’t believe her eyes as Team Rocket let out joyous shrieks cause they finally caught Pikachu. Meowth rubbed it in Ash his face by showing the Ball right above the window. “We caught you know who!”

“And you’re coming with us.” Jessie tugged onto the tight metal on Lexi’s wrist to pull her along with them.

Lexi bit cheek as she ignored the stinging pain. Her eyes drifted to Clemont’s for a final time, seeing a mixture of hurt and grief in them before Lexi disappeared with Team Rocket down the hallway.

They took her with her to the main room in the factory where all the Pokéballs were being devolved by the machines. Lexi simply stood and waited there as she witnessed with disgust how Team Rocket snatched as many Pokéballs from the treadmill like devices as they could.

It didn’t seem to matter to them what kind of Pokéball they stole cause they got a wide variety of them for their future schemes. Lexi basically felt grossed out cause all she could do was watch them. She had no access to her own Pokémon since they had confiscated those as well. In truth Lexi had never felt lonelier now than ever before in her life, without her Pokémon and the people she cared about. It left a festering wound in her soul.

When Team Rocket was satisfied with their haul and their sacks were filled they chose to go the other side of the factory and Lexi followed in tow, which hurt her more than she could say. But there was nothing she could do.

As they went down a hallway there was a crashing noise and a Pokémon calling out their name. “Did you hear that?” James questioned.

“It sounded like Pikachu backwards,” Jessie responded.

Meowth eyed the Pokéball in his paws. “Hmmm. But I thought Pikachu is in here.”

They decided to check it out and the hallway brought them back towards the storage room where Lexi’s precious friends were still captured. Pikachu was in fact present in the hallway and was about to use another Iron Tail against the door when it got aware of Team Rocket’s presence.

There was an awkward silence for a moment as no one did anything and Team Rocket processed what could’ve happened. That’s when they started screaming in protest.

“Then that means.” Meowth opened the Pokéball which revealed to have nothing inside and shouted in disapproval. “Hey now! We’re the ones who fooled the twerps!” It made more attempts to capture Pikachu for real this time.

“Be careful, Pikachu!” Lexi warned grimly.

“The case its gone!” Ash noticed. “They must’ve put it somewhere.”

Lexi eyed Clemont and Ash whose heads were visible through the glass window. “Last they had it somewhere in the vast hall where they make all the Pokéballs.”

James wasn’t pleased with her providing her friends with information so he covered her mouth with his gloved hand. “Shut it. Don’t reveal everything, twerp.”

Only Lexi wasn’t going to let him get away with touching her in any inappropriate way if she could prevent it so she bit into his hand. James let out a high pitched scream as he let go off her, which left her with a satisfying smirk. It was exactly what he had deserved. James didn’t pry any further and just let her.

“Pikachu, don’t worry about us,” Ash assured. “We're gonna get everyone back.” Pikachu rushed into the air vent to escape. James told his Inkay to chase after it.

“We’ve got quite a catch. Let’s load the load into the track,” Jessie insisted.

“We’ll do.” James turned to Lexi. “That means you too."

As Lexi couldn’t argue with that so she trailed after them. On their way out her gaze met Clemont’s for a moment as she mouthed ‘ _I love you_ ’ to him before she was gone for the second time.

They went to an indoor garage where Team Rocket had stored their truck. They put all of their stolen Pokéballs in the back, and it astounded Lexi that they had managed to ensnare at least five sacks filled with Pokéballs.

Since Meowth hadn’t joined up with them yet they went to see where he could be. For some reason Meowth and Pikachu had been ensnared by two hands of devices. One was holding them tight as the other sprayed paint on them.

“Why are you two just hanging around?” Jessie cried in dismay.

“All the Pokéballs have been sorted and safely stored away,” James enlightened.

The hand that held Meowth lifted him up. “Pikachu is a tough costumer!”

The rest of Team Rocket exchanged a look with another. Jessie sighed tiresomely. “Here we go again.”

“We’ll help you. Hang on,” James assured. “Let’s go!”

With Jessie and James, Lexi went after them into the control room where the actual staff of the factory was lying tied up and gagged. Lexi wished she could’ve done something to save them, but with her own hands tied up as well she stood no chance.

As Team Rocket dove behind the computer to control and play with the machinery Lexi’s eyes were solely focused on Pikachu who was practically being toyed with and chased around the whole factory.

Without a warning Jessie blindfolded Lexi with a cloth so she would better comply to their commands and they could easier smuggle her with to the truck if they needed to make an escape. She couldn’t see where Jessie was taking her but they at least had gone through another door.

“Jessie!” James shouted, panic in his voice. “They’ve escaped! The twerps are coming this way. We gotta go! Lose the Professor twerp for now because she’ll slow us down!”

Jessie apparently didn’t argue with her colleague and shoved Lexi onto the stone cold floor. “Don’t think that this is over. We’ll finish this next time!”

A door closed behind her as Lexi lay there on the floor without being able to see anything. She had no access to remove the blindfold because of her hands which were still bound. She had no clue where in the factory she was exactly.

Lexi went into a state of panic and depression as her chest started to heave with uncontrollable sobs because she was all alone. There was no way that the others could track her down in this place, which sucked all of the hope out of her.

She had lost all track of time because all she saw was darkness. Her body was cold from the floor where it touched her bare skin. She was just shivering and praying her friends got out of here safely.

When the door opened again Lexi feared that Team Rocket had changed their minds and were taking her with them instead. But what she heard next was the last thing she expected.

“Lexi! There you are!” The voice was one she recognized anywhere.

As soon as this person got closer to her and she could smell this distinct scent that could only belong to him, she completely broke down. Clemont gently lifted her up from the cold floor and placed her on a sofa. He removed her blindfold and she saw his beautiful face right in front of hers.

“What on earth did they do to you?” His voice cracked up as he cupped her face.

Lexi shook her head, being in shock after her anxiety had taken over.

He undid the ropes from her wrists and noticed the bruises and redness on her skin. “They’ll pay for this someday.” He lay a soft kiss against her bruised skin before he took her trembling body into his arms. This was the moment he needed to be there for her.

”I got you, babe. Never letting you go again.”

Clemont kissed the tip of her hair as he ran his fingers through them in a reassuring way. Lexi simply buried her head deeper into his chest because she wanted to feel as much of him as she possible could.

He was so incredibly patient with her and waited for her until the intensity of her shaking lowered and she wasn’t sobbing into his shoulder anymore. Lexi slowly leaned back when she had regained her voice. “How did you get out though?”

He bit his cheek as he carefully rubbed some tears from her face. “I made a machine which pried the door open and accidentally exploded. I had to get to you.”

She smiled faintly as she met his gaze. “That does sound like you.”

“Did Team Rocket hurt you in any way? Are you in pain or -”

“No it’s not like that. They hurt me emotionally actually when they left me here like trash and I never felt so alone as then. Up until you showed up.”

“That’s precisely what I feared they’d do to you. Without our Pokémon we couldn’t get out of that storage room any sooner. Nor could I stop them or prevent any of this.”

Lexi’s forehead was against his. “Don’t blame yourself in any way, Clem. You did whatever was in your power and I owe you for that. Thank you.”

“I’d do it again in heartbeat, Lexi. Cause I love you.”

Her smile was more sincere this time. “I know. I love you too, Clemont.” She leaned forward to kiss him softly for a matter of seconds. “I think we should check up on the others. Team Rocket might still be here.”

Clemont nodded. “Y-Yeah. You’re right. I’ll take you.”

He carefully raised her from the sofa and had his arm hooked through hers as they went out of the office. As they crossed the control room Lexi noticed that the staff members had been freed as well thankfully.

As they entered the main hall Serena and Bonnie were there waiting.

“Lexi!” Bonnie’s arms were around Lexi's waist in a flash.

“Be careful, Bonnie. Lexi is shaken up from the whole ordeal,” Clemont warned, but there was no harshness in his voice.

Lexi ran her fingers through the girls hair and kissed the top of her head. “I’m happy to see you too, Bonbon. I’m okay now. Its truly a relief to see you all in one piece.”

“Missed you, Lexi.”

“Me too.”

As Bonnie stepped aside Serena was the next one to hug her, which was incredibly sweet. “I hope Team Rocket didn’t put you through too much during your capture.”

Lexi’s throat tightened. “Well you saw them dragging me with them throughout the factory, which wasn’t too bad. It was when they noticed you all escaped that they dumped me in a room so I wouldn’t slow them down.”

“They blindfolded her and had her hands tied,” Clemont added, and his voice was hoarse. His heart was beating frantically from the anger he was feeling towards Team Rocket.

When Serena pulled back her eyes widened. “So they practically did all of that to you for no reason? I cannot believe how disturbing and vile they are. They still have our Pokéballs with them as well.”

Thankfully Ash returned shortly after that with Pikachu and all of their Pokémon after he had taken care of Team Rocket for now. They released all of their Pokémon to check up on them and found them to be in perfect condition. Lexi was tremendously relieved when she was able to hug Noctowl, Petilil, Azumarill, Vivillon and Raichu again. Then were Clemont’s Pokémon who were overjoyed to see her as well. It was an indescribable feeling.

“Thanks to all your help and hard work all our Pokéballs are safe and sound,” the head of the staff informed them.

“That’s really very of nice of you, but it was definitely all Pikachu,” Ash assured.

Serena petted its head. “You were great, Pikachu.”

Lexi smiled. “Yeah I saw you with Meowth out there. You were incredible.”

“We’ll be glad to give you a real tour of the factory,” the employee offered.

Clemont was quick to accept that offer. “Please.”

“Yes!” Ash exclaimed.

Bonnie started to cheer. “Yey! Yippie!”

As the tour began Clemont stayed exceptionally close to her with his arm hooked through hers so that they could witness everything together with their friend and their Pokémon.


	80. Performing with Fiery Charm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I find it very challenging to write these showcase chapters >__< They take forever!

“Are you sure you’re doing alright, Lex?”

Clemont’s hand gently played with a strand of her pink hair as they lay there together in the bed at the Dendemille City Pokémon Center. It was pretty early so they were still in their pyjamas with their glasses on already.

Lexi moved a bit in his hold until she was half lying on top of him so she could meet his concerned gaze. “Yeah, I’m fine, Clem.” She was drawing patterns on his chest with her finger.

He arched an eyebrow. “Really? Cause you didn’t sleep _that_ well. I heard you tossing for quite some time.”

“Well that had nothing to do with what happened with Team Rocket. That’s my insomnia for you. You’re making a bigger deal out of this than is necessary.”

“Bigger deal?” He carefully grabbed her hand to show her the bruises on her wrist which hadn’t faded out entirely yet. “This wasn’t exactly a token of their affection, Lexi.”

“I know and it upsets me too, but we can’t change it. It’s a waste of energy to stay mad about it now. I’m doing better and I’ll be less shaken up soon okay. Okay, hear me out. If I am having any sort of mental breakdowns or something you’ll be the first to find out. Would that comfort you?”

Clemont nodded emphatically. “It would. You cannot carry the world on your own, babe. Even if you believe you can.”

She smiled as she kissed the bracelet on _his_ wrist which she had made for him during the Pledging Tree festival. He hadn’t taken it off once and every time she saw him proudly wearing it there were butterflies doing somersault in her stomach. “I got you, don’t I?”

“Always.”

Lexi cupped his cheeks as she brought their mouths together which seemed to assure him as he eased down entirely underneath her. They simply continued to lay there making out for some time.

In the end Clemont was the one to withdraw. “There’s something I need to get.” Lexi was baffled as he climbed from underneath her and out of the bed to rummage through his backpack. He grabbed something from it. He then stepped back to her. “This is something I’ve been working on these last few days, but I made it myself.” He slid it on her injured wrist. It was a watch with a yellow sportband. The center of it was a small monitor which showed the time. “It’s basically a watch, with some added features. There is a gps tracker in there to mostly reassure my nerves so I can always find you. It’s also possible to call each other with it should we be separated somehow.” Clemont smiled brightly. “But mostly it covers the bruises precisely so now no one has to see them and you’re not reminded every time you look at them. Also - “ Clemont wasn’t able to finish his sentence cause Lexi had gotten up to kiss him fiercely in gratitude. “Wasn’t counting on that reaction.”

“Well what did you expect? This is the sweetest thing someone has ever given me. I can just tell how hard you’ve been working on this. There are no words for this, Clemont. Thank you. I’ll cherish it.”

The grin on his face was blinding. “It was no effort really. It was something I had made prototypes of before this all happened actually. This gave me the motivation to complete it. I’ve also made one for myself so we can always reach out to each other.”

Lexi pecked his lips lightly. “Clem, you never cease to amaze me.” The one he had made for himself was of a lighter blue color, which suited his jumpsuit. Lexi put it on his left arm as his bracelet was still on the other wrist. “The lengths you go through for me.”

“Anytime, Lexi.”

After that they went to get dressed and got ready for today’s activities cause Serena had another chance at earning a princess key today. As Lexi was brushing her teeth Clemont was basically peppering her cheeks with kisses, which didn’t help one bit. She did his hair in that way that only she could do it, as he had his eyes closed the whole time.

When everyone had eaten breakfast they went to the stadium where the Pokémon showcase was being held. Clemont was tightly holding onto Lexi’s hand as if he was frightened she’d be out of his sight the next second. Raichu was floating right next to them.

“Look at all those people,” Bonnie said as there were over fifty people outside of the stadium for today’s event.

Serena was scanning the area. “Let’s see. Where do I register?”

“Serena,” a familiar voice called out. “Is that you?”

“Huh?” Serena turned around in surprise. “Ah, Miette!”

“Long time no see everyone.” She was accompanied by her Slurpuff and a male Meowstic.

“Yeah. Long time,” Ash responded.

Lexi addressed her a smile. “It has been a while indeed.”

“How have you been, Miette?” Clemont asked politely.

“Great,” Miette answered.

“Hi, Slurpuff,” Bonnie greeted. “Good to see you. You’re a Meowstic, right?” He purred in response. Raichu went to introduce herself.

“So you’re entering the Pokémon showcase, too?” Ash guessed. 

“Of course. How could I not enter?” Miette replied.

“I’m not surprised,” Serena replied.

Miette suddenly got in her face. “You cut your hair.”

Serena blinked unsure. “Yeah. So what?”

“So why did you do that? Something big happen in your life?”

As Serena’s face went beet red Lexi’s gaze lingered to Bonnie’s who was doing her best to stifle a laugh.

“What are you talking about?” Serena’s voice went up a few octaves. She briefly looked at Ash. “Forget that. I’m all ready to compete in this performance! And I’m not going to lose like I did with the Poké Puffs.”

“Well the same goes for me.” Miette on the other hand was surprisingly calm. “Now hear this.” She pointed at her. “We’re going to settle things once and for all. And then.” She leaned closer to whisper something into her ear, which the others couldn’t hear.

Lexi could see how Serena's face went even redder and she assumed it must be boiling with embarrassment.

Miette giggled contently as she waved at them. “Later. Bye.”

“Miette sure seems ready to go,” Ash stated.

Serena was all tensed up. “I’m ready to go too!” She was actually shouting to control her raging emotions. Bonnie and Lexi seemed to be aware of her inner turmoil.

Ash chuckled. “Right. That’s the spirit, Serena.”

Bonnie shrugged smugly. “Ash can be so dense, don’t you think, Lexi?”

Lexi bit her lip. “I’m not saying a word.”

“Bonnie, what are you talking about?” Clemont asked placidly.

“Of course you’re the same,” Bonnie replied dryly which puzzled him. Lexi snickered quietly.

It was time for them all to go inside and Lexi had given Serena a hug for good luck. While Ash and Bonnie went to their seats Lexi actually pulled Clemont with her to a corridor so that they could have a word in private. “Please, don’t tell me that you’ve been unaware of Serena’s feelings this whole time?"

There was a frown between his brows. “Serena’s feelings for what?”

“I’m referring to her feelings for Ash.”

“Ash?”

“Wow you really are oblivious when it comes to these things.” She cracked a smile. “She’s been having a crush on him for years. That’s why Bonnie was calling you dense.”

His jaw slightly dropped and Lexi could basically see the radars inside his head spinning. “You’re serious?”

“Definitely. I’ve basically figured it out during the day of the Rhyhorn Race when she explained that she went to find Ash to return his handkerchief. Someone wouldn’t hold onto a handkerchief that belongs to someone else unless there are feelings involved. She did confirm her feelings to me when I confronted her during that night you got separated with Korrina. I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“But you’re telling me now.”

“Right, that’s mainly because Miette obviously feels the same about Ash and is using Serena’s feelings for him as a pawn. That’s why she’s blushing nonstop and screaming out of embarrassment.”

Clemont chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. “I guess in a way that makes sense. I just can’t believe I don’t notice Serena’s true feelings all this time. But then again I never was aware of yours for me either.”

She addressed him a warm smile. “I didn’t notice your feelings as well. Perhaps it’s because when you have romantic feelings for someone you're convinced they’ll never reciprocate them. It’s different when it comes to our own feelings than detecting them in someone else.”

“Probably. It’s just going to take some time to wrap my head around this information you spun on me, Lex. I truly wasn’t counting on that. And please don’t call me dense.”

She innocently raised her hands. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Clem.”

Clemont barked out a laugh and grinned as he kissed her for a moment or two because he appreciated her telling the truth.

As they sat down in the arena Lexi was seated at the outer side. Raichu was on Clemont’s lap as he scratched underneath her ears. This time Lexi had her head on his shoulder which he seemed to appreciate cause his other arm went around her shoulder. It was incredibly corny, but to them it meant a great deal.

Minutes later the showcase began as Monsieur Pierre entered the stage. “Bonjour, all you Kalos region lovers of Pokémon. Welcome to the Dendemille showcase Rookie Class. We’re all set to go get ready.” The crowd applauded in anticipation. “I’m honored to be your guide because I just adore the roar of the crowd and the smiles on your faces. My name’s Monsieur Pierre! Competing today for the ultimate title of Kalos queen. We have a lots of beautiful young ladies performing right before your eyes. And then the winner will be awarded the covenant princess key! Performers who win three princess keys earn the right to participate in the exciting Master Class. And it is from the elegant performers competing in the Master Class that the Kalos queen will ultimately be chosen. Will the future Kalos queen will be among these lovey ladies? You won’t be able to look away because the spellbinding Battle for the princess key starts now!” Three cooking stations were placed on the stage. “Our theme performance these talented Pokémon performers will make delicious beautiful Poké Puffs treats right in front of your eyes. Now it’s time to meet our first group of three performers.” He snapped his fingers as the first three people were brought onto the stage and Miette was among them.

“Look it’s Miette,” Ash said.

Bonnie cupped her mouth. “Yey, Miette! You’ll be great!”

“ _Rai! Rai! Rai!_ ” Raichu encouraged her on as well and Clemont adoringly rubbed her head. She was growing exceptionally fond of him it seemed.

“Our judges; Pokémon connoisseur Santo, Poké Puff pâtissier Gena and showcase expert Delilah will choose the Pokémon who will go on to the freestyle performance,” Monsieur Pierre informed. “It’s time to make Poké Puffs. Now if you please!” With that the first round had officially begun.

“Slurpuff got to pick the milk.” Ash frowned as they watched Slurpuff handing it to Miette.

“Slurpuff has an extremely sensitive sense of smell,” Clemont clarified. “I think Miette had Slurpuff choose to make sure she uses the freshest ingredients she can.”

“Hey that sounds impressive.”

“It sure does,” Bonnie replied.

“Miette definitely benefits from Slurpuff’s nose in this round,” Lexi agreed. 

“It’s obvious Miette and her Pokémon know how to make Poké Puffs in perfect sync,” Monsieur Pierre stated. “So there are only a few minutes left. Time to sprint to the finish! Time’s up! Now we come to the judging.”

Lexi wasn’t exactly paying attention at what all these judges said as they raved on about the substance and the flavors of these Poké Puffs. In her eyes they all looked the same.

“They look yummy, huh?” Bonnie asked as Dedenne popped its head from the bag.

Chespin chose that precise moment to release itself from its Pokéball at the scent of the Poké Puffs, slightly drooling. He ended in Lexi’s lap.

Clemont chuckled. “You’ve got a great scent of smell too.”

“ _Chespin. Pin. Ches_ ,” it muttered dreamily.

Lexi snorted. “You never change.” She thankfully scratched his chin which kept her hand busy.

"It appears the judges have made their choice,” Monsieur Pierre went on. “So lets find out the winner. The performer moving on will be; the lovely Miette!”

“Way to go, Miette!” Ash said.

“Well we all expected that,” Lexi replied as Miette thanked the crowd.

As the next group of people came on the stage and Lexi didn’t know any of them she fiddled with some buttons on her new watch. There was an image of her and Clemont which they hadn’t taken too long ago. She was kissing his cheek and he looked truly blissful on it.

Clemont noticed her conclusion and smiled bashfully. “I didn’t think you’d discover that picture _so_ soon actually. It was a hidden surprise.”

She beamed up at him. “It still was. You’re too pure. You’re always uncomfortable on pictures, but -”

“But not when I’m with you,” he finished quickly. His mouth was near her ear. “You know how serene and peaceful I feel with you, Lexi.”

“I never doubted that cause I can sense how you truly feel with me.” She lay a kiss against his temple. “You’re only making me fall more in love with you with all your shenanigans, Clem.”

He let out a chuckle. “I didn’t think that was possible.”

He actually kissed her on the lips until Bonnie coughed which caught their attention. “We’re in public, you lovebirds.”

Lexi was grinning sheepishly. “I’m not going to apologize, Bonbon.” The girl stuck out her tongue to her.

Eventually it was time for the final contestants. “Ladies and gentleman, get ready for our final grouping!” Monsieur Pierre announced.

“Yippie. Serena is up now,” Bonnie said elatedly.

“Show ‘em how it’s done, Serena!” Ash encouraged.

Lexi cupped her mouth. “You got this in the bag!”

Clemont was actually the one who was the most tensed all of a sudden. Chespin also cheered for her.“Relax, Serena. Just relax.” Cause he was tapping with his feet on the ground Lexi placed her hand on his leg as Serena entered the stage.

“It’s time to make Poké Puffs! Now if you please,” Monsieur Pierre said as the time started ticking. “Serena and her team are displaying some impressive teamwork.”

And they were. Whatever Serena required Pancham or Braixen got for her without hesitation like they had practiced dozens of times before.

“But no one is giving an inch. This is a true tough Battle.” Around when Serena had completed her decorations Monsieur Pierre announced that the time had run out. “So which performer will move on to the free style performance? That brings us to the judging.”

As the judges went to deliver their ordeal Lexi did tense up as Clemont whimpered nervously for their friend.

“The judges have made their decision! The performer moving on to the next stage is; performer Serena! Congratulations!”

“That’s so awesome! Serena is moving on to round two!” Ash said joyfully.

Clemont actually jumped up and was holding onto the balustrade. Raichu applauding in his arms. “ _Rai! Rai!_ ”

Lexi was clapping so hard she could tell her hands were gonna hurt tomorrow. She had seen Serena work for this so she absolutely deserved to make it to the next stage. “Yeeees! She was incredible!”

Clemont exhaled as he sat down again, Raichu still in his hold. “Phew. I was nervous wow.”

Chespin was hungrily struggling in Lexi’s grip. “Chespin, calm down please.”

“I’m sure Serena will make you some when it’s over. I wanna eat some too,” Ash admitted.

“Wait a second.” Lexi gave Chespin to Clemont for a second as she dove with her head underneath her chair to rummage through her bag where Petilil had been sleeping. She grabbed an apple from there as she brought Petilil up as well. “I have an apple for all of you.” She broke it into enough pieces for Chespin, Raichu, Petilil, Dedenne and Pikachu who were intensely grateful.

Clemont sighed with two Pokémon in his lap. “That sure calmed them down.”

As Lexi made herself comfortable Chespin returned to her arms while Petilil sat next to it. Her head was on Clemont’s shoulder who would occasionally press a feather light kiss against the tip of her hair as Raichu was nuzzling against him.

Monsieur Pierre returned to the stage after a well-earned break. “Thank you for waiting. Next it’s the freestyle performance you’ve all been waiting for. Here are the five young ladies who made it passed the theme performance. Guaranteed to show you their greatest performances yet. First a mysterious beauty mixed with a touch of danger. So fasten your seat belts and prepare for; Jesselia.”

Despite the first performer being someone Lexi didn’t know she did pay attention to it. It certainly had a dramatic and over the top flair to it. They were all pretty amazed when it was over.

“That was a great performance,” Bonnie admitted.

“It’s not going to be easy for Serena to beat that,” Clemont stated.

Lexi remained optimistic. “True, but she can do it.”

“Now say hello to our next performer,” Monsieur Pierre said. “Her name; Miette!”

Miette truly knew how make Meowstic and Slurpuff coordinate smoothly with another during their performance.

”Miette’s pretty cool too,” Ash admitted.

“I love the combination of those moves,” Lexi replied.

“She’s really displaying great teamwork,” Clemont responded.

“Don’t forget Serena’s teamwork is great too,” Bonnie reminded them.

“You bet it is,” Ash firmly agreed. “After all the hard work she put in.”

Miette’s performance received a worthy applause from the crowd. Lexi had never actually seen the girl perform, so she was kind of amazed by her abilities and her Pokémon.

There were two more performances after Miette, which left Serena as the last contestant. “Now the time has come for our very last performance,” Monsieur Pierre said. “It’s performer Serena!” Give her a hand!”

As Serena came onto the stage Lexi grabbed Clemont’s spare hand and firmly held onto it to reassure both of them. Chespin placed its paws onto it to assist.

“Serena!” Ash exclaimed.

“Wait did she change her outfit?” Bonnie questioned.

“Her skirt is shorter,” Lexi observed.

“I wonder why,” Clemont muttered.

In truth Lexi had seen Serena rehearse this a couple of times before, but to see her actually perform it on stage was something entirely different. The girl made no mistakes and was in absolute sync with Pancham and Braixen. It truly displayed what Serena's true passion had been all along.

Bonnie folded her hands together as her eyes widened in awe. “Look at that. So pretty.”

Lexi was completely marveling at how Braixen used Pancham’s Stone Edge in an elegant way to cross the stage. Her performance ended when Dark Pulse and Flame Thrower collided, creating beautiful sparkles that enamored everyone.

The crowd applauded in amazement when Serena took her final pose. 

“Go, Serena!” Ash exclaimed.

“What a performance!” Lexi nearly bounced out of her seat. “Marvelous.”

“All that practice sure payed off,” Clemont admitted.

“Everything looked amazing!” Bonnie sighed dreamily as their Pokémon cheered for this performance as well.

“What a spectacular sight for our final performance!” Monsieur Pierre said. It was time for the five performers to get onto the stage. “Ello. It’s the moment of truth. Who will win our exciting Dendemille Pokémon showcase this year? And who will decide? Why it’s none other than all of you in the audience.”

“The time has finally come.” Clemont was clutching onto the glowstick.

“Serena, please,” Bonnie pleaded.

“If someone deserves it,” Lexi uttered nervously.

“Please use your glowsticks to fire of the color corresponding to the performer who you think was number one,” Monsieur Pierre explained. “One, two, and on three!”

They were all quick to press the right color for their friend as the air filled with a rainbow of colors. Serena's face was utter wonderment when practically all the colors went to her. She obviously hadn’t counted on that.

“Look at that,” Bonnie said as the colors hadn’t stopped yet.

“The winner of the Dendemille Town Pokémon showcase has been decided!” Monsieur Pierre announced. “And she is; performer Serena!”

Ash, Clemont, Lexi and Bonnie and their Pokémon all jumped to cheer and whoop for their friends achievement and getting one step closer to completing her dream.

“Yey! She did it! She did it!” Clemont shouted.

Lexi had Petilil in her arms so she couldn't clap, but her pride was the same. “Phew! She finally got it!”

“ _Rai! Rai! Rai!_ ” Raichu applauded as she floated onto Lexi’s head as Serena shared a hug with Pancham and Braixen on stage.

“And now it is time present the princess key to our victorious performer Serena,” Monsieur Pierre said. “Congratulations on your first princess key win.” Klefki rewarded her with the princess key.

Serena was all smiles as she took it. “Thank you so much. This is great!” She couldn’t help but do a joyous jump in the air as the crowd applauded for her.

“Congratulations to Serena for taking her first step towards becoming our Kalos queen. So until next time. Au revoir.” At that the showcase concluded.

Afterwards they met Serena when she came from backstage. Bonnie was the first to hug her and offer her congratulations, and Lexi quickly followed. “You , Braixen and Pancham were incredible out there, Serena. That’s number one.” She smiled brightly.

Serena giggled gleefully. “I still cannot believe it myself, Lexi. Is this real?”

Lexi nodded rapidly as she let go. “Yes, as real as it gets. You actually won a princess key. I can imagine it feels unreal.”

“I’ll get used to it sooner or later.”

They went outside of the arena as Serena explained what had happened to her dress.

“Oh so you ripped your outfit?” Bonnie guessed.

“Yeah. So that’s when I came up with the idea to cut my hem,” Serena responded.

“Wow that was really clever,” Clemont praised.

“It’s fortunate that you’re handy with cloths and sewing clothes,” Lexi replied, grinning. “In fact I thought the dress looked ten times better than it used to.” Raichu hadn’t moved an inch from her shoulder and was playfully tapping with her paws against her skin.

“Lexi, you’re just being nice,” Serena gave her a suspicious look which made Lexi laugh.

“No, I meant it.”

“Nice job up there,” Clemont said.

“I’m sorry I tore the outfit Valerie gave me. I guess I should tell her how sorry I am,” Serena admitted, feeling kind of guilty.

Ash smiled. “You know. It really looked great on you.”

Serena’s cheeks blushed profusely and Lexi’s eyes instantly drifted to Clemont’s who finally witnessed it for the first time and had to stifle a smile. “Thank you, Ash.”

Miette approached Serena from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. “He’s telling the truth you know.”

Serena let out a scream as she jumped away. “Ah! It’s Miette!”

“I may have lost today, but I’ll win the next time.” She held out her hand. “I’ll see you then. You just wait.”

“It’s a deal. You take care.” Serena took her hand to shake it.

That was Miette pulled her closer to whisper something into her ear which the others didn’t hear, but Lexi could only assume it involved Ash. When Serena let out another scream when her face went red that only confirmed her suspicion. 

“See you later, Ash.” Miette winked at him. Clemont was still doing his best to hold in his laughter now that he was aware of this whole scenario which hadn’t been privy too before.

“Okay, Miette. Take care,” Ash replied, not having a clue.

Serena’s face only went redder as Miette giggled. “Isn’t that sweet,” Miette teased.

“Miette!” Serena shouted, her voice turning into a shriek.

“See you!” Miette hastily ran away with her Pokémon in tow as they all waved them off.

Clemont leaned closer to Lexi. “Wow. Okay now I finally understand what you meant. I can’t believe I didn’t notice this before while it was right there.” There was amusement in his voice.

Lexi was grinning sheepishly. “I thought it would be fun to indulge you into this. I think it’s hilarious, Clem.”

He laughed joyously as he folded one arm around her shoulder. “It certainly is, babe.”


	81. Rotom's Wish!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves cause this is like the longest chapter I've ever written which is why it took me the whole day to write it.

“Sun is almost setting, huh?” Ash stated.

The group was on their way to Anistar City and had been tracking through the woods for nearly the whole day.

Bonnie raised her arms. “Camping!” Her eyes went to Serena's. “I know let’s play impressions again.”

“Good idea,” Serena replied. “Though I sure wish I could’ve taken a shower today."

Lexi smiled as she eyed Raichu who floated next to her. “Ah, but camping outside can be so much fun.”

Serena threw her a look. “I believe you’re the one who adores it the most.”

She sighed dreamily. “I simply am enamored by the atmospheric set that involves camping outdoors. Just being out in nature surrounded by Pokémon and listening to the burning fire that pops and crackles. It is very inspiring."

Bonnie’s eyes went to hers. “So flying, camping and ice cream are the things that are you biggest weaknesses.”

“Definitely.”

Serena frowned. “You mentioned ice cream and she isn’t going into a stupor.”

“That’s because there is no actual ice cream to set her off.” Clemont adjusted his glasses. “It only works with the promise of ice cream and not just casually taking about it.”

“Right that makes sense.” Serena giggled.

“I’d say Clemont is her biggest weakness,” Bonnie stated smugly.

Clemont practically went red, his face flushed. “B-Bonnie!”

Lexi grinned brightly. “Well Bonnie’s not lying, Clem. There’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

As Bonnie dramatically rolled with her eyes Clemont was overjoyed at that statement and folded one arm around her shoulder. “Really though? More than ice cream?”

She snorted at his reaction. “You can be so dense sometimes.”

“I’m _not_ dense, Lexi! Stop calling me that.” There was a hint of amusement in his voice. His little sister only went into a fit of giggles since she had first called him dense.

Lexi nudged against him. “Just messing. If you haven’t figured out the truth by now I -”

He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. “That’s the same for me.”

“Again, you guys?” Bonnie cried.

Clemont chuckled, his body vibrating with it. “One day you’ll get it, Bonnie.”

“Probably not.”

The sky suddenly darkened with gray and black clouds which wasn’t good sign. “It looks like rain,” Clemont said.

Serena checked her guidebook. “Huh? Oh there’s a hotel nearby.”

“Great. Let’s hurry so we don’t get wet,” Ash replied.

Almost as soon as he had said that the clouds poured heavy rain down on them they hurried as quickly as they could in the direction of the hotel. Thunder roared through the sky. Lexi had Raichu in her arms to shield her against the downpour.

“Yippie!” Bonnie sighed in relief when they neared the hotel. “It’s so cold!”

“We’re here!” Ash was the first to make it onto the threshold of the hotel and out of the rain.

“Thank goodness,” Serena muttered.

Lexi rubbed Raichu dry. “Awh, are you cold?”

Raichu whimpered softly as she searched for warmth in Lexi’s arms. “ _Rai._ ” She was shivering slightly.

The door slid open as they stepped inside the lobby. They weren’t expecting the place to look this disheveled on the inside. Everything was rather worn down from the interior to the walls.

“Hey, what’s this?” Serena cried in disbelieve. “This is a hotel, right?”

“Talk about your fixer upper,” Lexi uttered unsure.

“I wonder if they open for business.” Clemont scanned the lobby.

“They sure can’t clean,” Bonnie couldn’t help but remark.

“Bonnie!”

“That’s not very nice to say, Bonbon,” Lexi scolded gently, but the girl only shrugged.

“Great. Someone is here!” Ash stated as they approached the front desk where a clerk was doing some work. He was a middle aged man.

“Excuse me,” Clemont was the one to go forward. “We’d like two rooms for tonight please.” At the mention of two rooms Lexi’s heart soared cause he wanted a separate one for themselves so they’d have some privacy.

The clerk was kind of surprised to see them. “Oh, costumers. Welcome. Of course I’ll take you to your rooms.” And that sure was a nice change after being stuck in that heavy rain just now. “Now if you just follow me.”

He escorted them through the hotel and Lexi noticed how some of the lights were flickering as they walked passed them which gave her an eerie feeling.

The clerk suddenly stopped, his gaze transfixed on the light. “R-Rotom?”

Ash was puzzled. “Rotom?”

He raised his hands to assure them. “Oh don’t worry. It was nothing.” The others exchanged dubious looks with another before they followed.

“What’s this?” Bonnie had turned her attention to a picture on the wall. There was another man on there with a Krookodile.

“Oh that? It’s a picture of the day this hotel opened.”

“Oh wow,” Clemont muttered.

“Must’ve been some time ago,” Lexi replied. Raichu was still slightly shivering in her arms from the cold.

“Now let’s get you to your rooms,” the clerk insisted as he led them further down the corridor. He unlocked two doors and handed both keys to Clemont. “There. Good night.” With that the man left them alone.

They stepped into the room where the others were staying at and were tremendously surprised by the state of it. Had the lobby and the hallways been in a beat up state, this looked in tip top condition with luxurious beds and expensive furniture.

Lexi wolf whistled as Bonnie giggled and jumped onto one of the beds. “Wasn't counting on it _to_ look like this to be honest.” Raichu had warmed up somewhat and joined Bonnie on the bed as she played with her.

“Hey, guys,” Ash said. “Wanna have a Pokémon Battle?”

Serena frowned. “Huh? Where?”

“It’s pouring outside,” Bonnie pointed out.

“Remember that picture on the wall. They got a Battlefield,” Ash explained.

“You’re right. They do,” Clemont realized. His eyes drifted to Lexi. “You still owe me a rematch.”

“From when?” Lexi arched an eyebrow.

Clemont crossed his arms and huffed. “Well from when you kicked my behind during our last friendly Battle with your Noctowl.”

Lexi mouth formed an ‘ _o_ ’ as she remembered it. “How could I forget that? I can tell that it stings for you when you lose to me.”

“I don’t mind losing to you, Lex. It’s _how_ you won that’s bugging me.” He wasn’t actually offended in any way, but it was just friendly rivalry between them since they still occasionally had those friendly Pokémon Battles together. And Clemont secretly was kind of a sore loser. “So a rematch is due soon.”

“That’s a deal, babe.” She winked brazenly at him, and she could hear him laughing. She eyed Raichu. “We’ll show ‘em, right?”

Raichu flexed her muscles confidentially. “ _Rai! Rai! Rai!_ ”

Clemont picked Raichu up, who seemed fine with that, as he petted her head. “Oh now it’s on.”

“Then let’s go look for this Battlefield,” Bonnie insisted impatiently.

They stepped outside the room and into the hallway where there was a map of the hotel on the wall. Clemont studied it. “Let’s see. Found it! It’s down there and the end of this very hall.” He pointed further down the corridor.

“Cool! Yey!” Bonnie was the one who ran ahead of the others. “Hurry! Hurry!”

“Settle down, Bonnie.” Clemont was already slightly out of breath, which was to be expected from him.

Ash was the one who opened the wooden and everyone gasped as they had a glance at the Battlefield and saw the state of it. It was obvious that the exterior of this place hadn’t received any proper fixing in ages. It would take more than a dozen carpenters or handymen to to make this place look decent again.

Bonnie shivered. “It’s so dirty.”

Lexi scrunched her nose. “What a state this is in.”

Raichu shook her head in dismay, still in Clemont’s hold. “ _Raichu. Rai._ ”

There was a Battle going on. One trainer had a Pangoro while the other possessed a Krookodile. They stepped at the side of the field between the little crowd that was present here.

Ash was all hyped up. “They’re having a Battle.”

“Pangoro, use Tackle,” the older man instructed.

“Krookodile, use Dig!” a middle aged man responded and his Krookodile disappeared underneath the ground. The Pangoro was restless as it had no clue where it had gone to, when Krookodile reemerged and it landed a direct hit against its jaw.

“Use Hammer Arm!”

“Use Mud Slap!”

The Mud Slap slowed Pangoro down as it slipped and crashed into the sand. It still had some fight in it as Krookodile cornered it.

“Hyper Beam!”

And from that distance poor Pangoro stood no chance of evading it and the Hyper Beam caused it to lose the Battle.

“Pangoro is unable to Battle!” a referee stated. “Krookodile is the winner! And that means the victor is Mantle; the hotel owner!” Mantel had long unkempt brown hair and shabby clothing. There was something about his demeanour that unnerved Lexi.

Pangoro’s owner rushed towards his injured Pokémon and withdrew it into its Pokéball in concern. 

Mantel snatched the Pokéball from his hand. “As for our deal I’ll take your Pangoro.” The cocky smirk on his face was disturbing.

The other man whimpered. “Oh no. Not that.”

“You don’t like it? Then blame yourself for being weak.”

“I beg of you. Pangoro has been my partner for twenty years.”

Mantel turned away as two other crooks grabbed the older man by his shoulders. “Alright. This Battle is over.” They chuckled maliciously as they removed the man from the Battlefield and ignored his protests.

Lexi was at a loss. “Can they do that?”

“It’s pretty weird,” Clemont responded unsure. “They had a bet on a Battle.”

Ash was enraged, rolling his hands into fists. “That’s not right!” They called after him as he rushed onto the Battlefield to make his protests clear. “Hold on a minute! You can’t do that! Give his Pokémon back now!” Lexi, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena went onto the field as well in case this would escalate.

At that moment those crooks came forward as well. “Who is this guy?” the slim guy in the purple suit wanted to know.

“Look, kid,” Mantel began. “A deal is whoever loses has to give their Pokémon to the winner.”

“Come on! Doing that is wrong,” Ash pointed out.

Lexi exhaled. “You can’t just demand someone’s Pokémon.”

There was a menacing grin on Mantel’s face as he still had the Pokéball in his hand. “Maybe. But a promise is a promise. Now let’s talk. Pikachu? So here’s the deal. I’ll have a Battle with you. If you beat me then I’ll give that trainer his Pangoro back. Of course if you lose your Pikachu is mine!”

“No way am I doing that!” Ash firmly refused.

Lexi felt sick to her stomach as anger coursed through her gut. “You’re a disgusting weasel. If you think that you can just make demanding threats like that then you’re wrong.” Clemont placed a hand on Lexi’s shoulder to calm her down in case she accidentally set the man off by offering more insults like that.

One of the crooks, the one in the purple suit, stood behind Ash, taunting him on. “You’re scared? Not like you have a choice, kid.”

“Yeah, kid,” the more bulkier one responded. “Prepare for Battle.” Where the other three crooks came from they had no idea.

“This is awful,” Clemont stated fearfully. “They’re going to force you to have a Battle.”

“Oh no, Ash,” Serena whimpered horrified.

That was when a Rotom emerged from a trash bin and released a gust of wind. Most of the crooks their faces had been covered by a sheet of paper.

“It’s a Rotom,” Bonnie realized.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “What does it want?”

“Rotom wants us to follow it,” Serena clarified.

“Let’s go!” Clemont firmly grabbed Lexi by the hand to pull her along with him before she would lash out against those vile crooks a second time. He had gotten to know his girlfriend’s fierce spirit rather well over the years and Lexi wasn’t someone who dealt well with bullies. He had to protect her after all.

On their way out Bonnie was pushing Clemont in his back to urge him on. “Hurry up, Clemont!”

They hastily left the Battlefield and went down a couple of corridors to get some distance between them. Rotom had escorted them into a storage room of some sorts. Ash peeped through a crack in the door to see two crooks running passed their hideout.

“Ash?” Clemont questioned, his voice wavering.

“We’re safe now,” Ash confirmed as he closed the door.

“Uh what a relief.” Lexi took Raichu from Clemont’s hold and held her tightly against her as she nuzzled into Lexi’s neck. She reassured her own anger by placing soft kisses on Raichu’s forehead. Her one free hand was petting Raichu’s belly.

“Thanks, Rotom. You really helped us out.”

Rotom was frantically trying to speak with them, but they weren’t able to understand its meaning. It was clear that something serious was upsetting it.

“I wonder what Rotom is saying,” Serena said.

“I sure wish we could understand it,” Bonnie replied.

“That would make it easier if we could find out why it’s so hysterical,” Lexi muttered, not letting go of Raichu.

With a twirl Rotom went through the electricity cable into the television monitor and turned it on as its face became clear. The screen went static for a moment.

“It turned on,” Bonnie stated.

“Did Rotom do that?” Ash questioned.

Lexi bit her lip. “Rotom’s do have the ability take control over electronic devices.”

“I know. Maybe Rotom is trying to show us something,” Clemont considered.

“Since it can’t speak to us that’s the best way.”

The image on the monitor flashed to the outside of this hotel before it went to the Battlefield they had just fled from. There was a man in a white suit greeting the audience. “Welcome, and thank you all so very much for coming to our hotel’s grand opening ceremony.” A Rotom zigzagged through the room.

“Look! It’s Rotom,” Serena said.

“So Rotom must be that man’s partner,” Bonnie figured.

“I’m Weston the hotel owner,” the man went on. “If you look here please. My hotel Battlefield is open to the public. So feel free to enjoy it as you engage in your Pokémon Battles.”

Ash tilted his head. “Owner, huh? Who is he? I’ve seen him before.”

“Why does he look familiar?” Lexi frowned.

Bonnie raised a finger. “I know. That’s the man from the front desk.”

“Yeah I think she’s right,” Clemont replied unsure.

“That’s weird,” Ash uttered. “So he was the owner?”

“And now he’s the desk clerk,” Serena added. “That doesn’t make sense. What’s going on?”

“That’s quite a downgrade if you’d ask me,” Lexi replied.

They all gasped when these shady figures became visible and they recognized them all too well. “It’s that bad guy!” Ash stated.

Lexi’s jaw clenched at the sight of him. “That hideous hotel owner Mantel.” Clemont’s hand was instantly on her arm to control her, seeing the anger displayed in her eyes.

“ _Rai! Rai!_ ” Raichu comfortingly petted Lexi’s cheek.

“Real nice hotel you got here,” Mantel said nonchalantly. “So if it’s open to the general public let’s have a Pokémon Battle and the winner gets ownership of this place.”

“I wish you wouldn’t joke like that.” Weston tried to sooth the situation.

The slender crook wouldn’t have it. “Wait! You think he’s joking?”

The other backed him up. “Look when Mantel says something he means it.”

Mantel played it cool. “Now now now. Listen.” He pushed them aside. “You just told us we’re free to engage in Pokémon Battles. Was that some sort of lie?”

“No of course not,” Weston responded.

“If you’re not going to Battle _me_ I’ll just Battle your guests and take all their Pokémon instead.” 

“Please don’t cause any trouble for my guests.”

“Well okay. Then I’ll Battle you and your Rotom. Or is your Rotom nothing but a little coward? Or are _you_ nothing but a little coward?”

The color drained from Weston’s face. “What?” Rotom spoke to him that it was up for it. “So if I win you’ll leave my guests alone and go? Is it a deal?”

“Yeah it’s a deal. Krookodile out here!” Mantel released its Krookodile which was the exact same one as before. It let one roar in Rotom’s direction for it to fearfully flee into an electricity socket. 

“Rotom? Rotom?” Weston called out to it. “Where did you go?”

Mantel was rather smug. “It flew away just like a little coward. Looks like I win. It’s a win by forfeit.”

That was when the screen went static and Rotom appeared again, looking solemn.

“That’s what happened,” Clemont said not that it all made sense.

Lexi rolled her hands into fists. “I cannot believe those people would torment Weston like they did to take control over his new hotel. It’s nothing but deceitful and disgusting!” She could feel the rage throbbing inside her veins.

“Lexi, calm down.” Clemont’s hold on her arm was gentle, like the tone of his voice.

“That’s why the owner changed,” Ash figured. “Now I get it.”

“I see,” Serena replied. “Those thieves stole the hotel too. That’s why Weston is the front desk clerk.”

The television monitor showed a modern version of Weston in his clerk outfit as he was sitting at a desk in a room. A desk light went on and he instantly jumped up. “Rotom? I swear I’m not mad at you. Won’t you please come back?”

When the screen went back to Rotom crying after being parted with its trainer sadness washed through Lexi. “Rotom, it’s only obvious how desperate Weston is to get you back and there’s no need for you to evade it. He cares about you.” It shook its head.

“That’s sad,” Ash replied. “You’re upset because you couldn’t say you’re sorry to your partner. Is that right?” Rotom nodded energetically now.

“It must’ve been hard for you all this time,” Serena figured.

Bonnie eyed her brother. “Hey, Clemont. Is there anything we can do?”

Clemont wasn’t certain. “It’s tricky. We can’t change the past unless we have a time machine or something.”

Lexi bit her cheek. “We’re not that skillful.”

Rotom apparently had an idea as it came out of the plug which confused everyone. It gestured for them to follow it.

“It looks like Rotom has some sort of idea,” Clemont realized.

“Let’s check it out,” Ash replied.

They left the storage room and hurried through a hallway. When they reached an elevator Rotom pressed the button for the door to open.

Ash eyed it. “You want us to go in?” Rotom nodded. “Alright let’s do it.”

There didn’t appear to be anything ordinary about the elevator as they got inside, other than it being in great condition. The door closed behind them as Rotom dove into the controls.

Lexi had an instinct to hold onto the balustrade just in case, as Raichu was still in her arm. There was an odd buzzing noise as a platform level map became clear at the door.

“Wait a second!” Clemont cried out, fear settling in. “Does this hotel really have ten basement floors?” His voice cracked.

Ash chuckled dryly. “I kinda think no.”

Lexi wasn’t so sure. “Just hold on anyway.” Clemont held onto her arm instead of the balustrade.

“I’m scared!” Serena shouted. “This is so weird.”

Bonnie was the only one who wasn’t crept out and giggled ecstatically. “This is gonna be awesome!”

“No it’s not going to be fun, Bonnie!” Lexi disagreed just as the elevator went down with a lot of force.

Lexi pressed closer against Clemont as the elevator went down faster than any regular elevator should. When they had crossed the sixth basement floor on the map the gravity lost control and they all floated through the tight space. Clemont obviously yelling the loudest as Lexi made sure he wouldn’t float away.

“This is so much fun!” Bonnie squealed happily!

“Since when?” Serena disagreed.

When they reached the tenth basement floor the elevator came to a halt with a ding causing everyone to crash into each other. They sighed and grunted in protest when the doors went open.

Lexi was kind of delirious as they stepped into the hallway. “Is this the same hotel?” The state of the interior felt like a completely different hotel to her cause it was posh and well taken care of.

“What is this?” Ash questioned.

“The tenth basement floor,” Serena replied dubiously.

Clemont read out loud from a sign. “This is the ground floor.”

Lexi shook her head. “But we certainly went down several floors.” As she took a few steps forwards her knees wobbled slightly and Clemont held her up.

“You okay, Lexi?”

She smiled. “Yeah, just a bit woozy. It will pass.”

He briefly pecked her cheek. “Great. Hold onto me just in case.” And who was Lexi to argue with that? She gladly intertwined her fingers with his as he took Raichu from her arm.

“ _Rai._ ” She grinned up at him.

Serena’s attention was on the door ahead of them which led to the Battlefield. “Hey, Ash. Isn’t that?”

Ash tensed up. “Those crooks. Stealing Pokémon again. Come on.” He hurried forwards and opened the door. Everyone marveled at the sight beyond. This didn’t even look like the same Battlefield as before cause it was brand new and in a pristine condition.

What was even weirder was that Weston was standing at the center of the Battlefield, looking years younger, with Mantel and his assistant crooks at his side.

“Check it out. What’s going on.”

“Pinch me,” Lexi mutter incoherently. She yelped when Bonnie in fact did pinch her in her arm. “Not _so_ hard, Bonbon. But thank you.” That meant that she wasn't dreaming.

Bonnie grinned cheekily. “Couldn’t help myself, Lexi.”

“Or are you nothing but a little coward,” Mantel taunted the original hotel owner.

“What?” Weston answered.

“Is this?” Ash was founded.

Lexi blinked unsure. “Didn’t we see this before?”

“I’d say so,” Clemont muttered, frowning.

"So if I win you’ll leave my guests alone go. Is it a deal?” Weston wanted to know.

“Yeah it’s a deal.” Mantel reached for his Pokéball.

“It’s exactly from that scene from the past that Rotom showed us on tv,” Clemont stated, but he couldn’t make sense of it. He squeezed into Lexi’s hand.

“No way! Are you saying we went back in time?” Bonnie asked in disbelief as Serena shushed her.

“It very well seems like it,” Lexi replied quieter.

“That means we know what happens next,” Ash said.

Like before Mantel brought out his Krookodile and it spooked Rotom in the same way causing Rotom to flee through the socket. “It flew away,” Mantel answered. “Just like a little coward. Looks like I win. It’s a win by forfeit.”

“Hold it right there!” Ash shouted as the others stepped onto the Battlefield. He was the one who got between Weston and Mantel. “Hey, you haven’t even started your Battle yet. There is no way you can win by a forfeit.”

“Yeah! Ash is right!” Serena and Bonnie said in unison.

“You just give us five minutes. We’ll find Rotom and bring it back to have a Battle with you.”

“That kid is right,” one of the guests agreed. “Isn’t he?”

“Yes,” another one chimed in. “This doesn’t count as a forfeit.”

“Let them have a proper Battle,” a man demanded.

“You can’t just claim victory like that,” the final one said.

Mantel obviously wasn’t pleased with how things were turning out for him, but he had no other choice. “Yeah okay. So get Rotom back here right this minute. We’ll try this again.”

Ash looked up at Weston. “Come with us please.”

“Right,” Weston replied unsure as he followed them out of the Battlefield and into the storeroom where they were alone. “So _who_ are all of you?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Bonnie brushed it off.

"See us as friendly helpers in a way,” Lexi replied, smiling. Raichu hung around her shoulders.

“We just want you to listen to us, okay,” Serena said.

“Right. You see we’re all on your side,” Clemont assured kindly.

Weston clearly didn’t get their meaning. “What do you mean?”

“Rotom! Rotom!” Ash called out. “You can come out now! This is your big chance to fix everything.”

“You can apologize,” Bonnie explained.

“This is the moment you’ve been waiting for,” Lexi added.

And instantly Rotom appeared from the socket. “Rotom!” Weston knelt in front of it. “It’s alright. I’m just glad you came back.”

“Here’s the thing,” Clemont began, his hands rolled into fists due to the tension he felt. “You’ve got to beat him. Your very future depends on it.”

“Do your best, Rotom,” Ash encouraged.

Weston got up. “I know I let my anger get the best of me and agreed to Battle that man.”

“You only did what you could in order to protect your guests and your hotel,” Lexi reassured.

“Right. But Rotom and I have very little experience. We are going to lose for sure.” Rotom almost begged them for help.

“Don’t worry,” Ash replied upbeat. “You guys have all of us.”

“I’m sure we can come up with a plan,” Serena said.

Bonnie looked up at her older brother. “Clemont will figure it out.”

“Me?” Clemont clearly wasn’t too fond of the pressure being put on him.

“If someone can conceive a well put together plan than it’s you, babe.” Lexi winked at him, which changed his mind.

“Rai! Rai.” Raichu stuck out her thumb to him.

“Let’s see.” Clemont put his hand underneath his chin to think. “Mantel uses a Krookodile; a Ground and Dark Type. Rotom is at a disadvantage as a Electric and Ghost Type.” His eyes lit up when an idea came to his brilliant mind as he approached the laundry machine. “Perfect. Rotom can use this. Is my plan works you should win easily.”

Lexi fit the pieces of the puzzle together. “Oh! That is one clever plan, Clemont. I admire your way of thinking.”

He scratched the back of his head as he got up. “Don’t compliment me too much, Lexi.”

They all returned to the Battlefield to see that Mantel was still waiting for them. “You came back,” he said, not expecting them. “I thought you’d gave up.”

Clemont was panting from that short distance they had ran, and was clutching onto Lexi’s arm in order to regain his breathing. She simply patted his cheek in silence to encourage him on as they watched this scenario unfold.

“I’m here,” Weston responded. “But remember if I win you promise to _never_ challenge people with shady demands.”

“You got it.” Mantel was convinced that there was no way he could lose this. “But remember if I win this hotel is mine.”

“Agreed.”

“Hope he’s okay,” Bonnie muttered.

“I know that he can win this,” Clemont responded optimistic. “That is if my plan goes well.”

Lexi nodded. “He has to follow the plan.”

Ash cupped his mouth. “Rotom, you can do it!”

“Rotom versus Krookodile.” One of the male guests acted as a referee. “A one on one Battle! Battle begin!” Raichu cheered Rotom and Weston on.

“Rotom, Electroball!” Weston opened the Battle.

With Krookodile being a Ground Type it basically slapped that away like it was nothing. Mantel was visibly amused. “Electric Type moves won’t work on my Krookodile.”

“Ah. I think he’s completely forgotten about the plan we made,” Serena said fearfully.

“Try to relax, Weston!” Ash reminded him.

Clemont raised one hand. “Aren’t you forgetting something important?”

Weston was surprised when he turned around, but realized what it was. “Yes, you’re right. Rotom, the socket!”

As Rotom disappeared through the socket Mantel shrugged amusingly. “Frightened again, are you? How pathetic.”

Clemont firmly grabbed Lexi by the arm cause he could still see that rage burning inside her eyes which was directed at Mantel and at his crooks. “Lexi, you’re going to explode.” His voice was quiet near her ear.

Lexi trembled slightly, her hands tingling. “I just want to throw up when I see his face. It’s just very unsettling to witness what they’re capable of.”

“I can understand that. I can practically feel your heart beating loudly, so you’re getting worked up. Can you please try and calm yourself for me?”

She licked her lips as she met his concerning gaze. “I’ll try for you.” At that he smiled faintly as he folded one arm around her.

Mantel’s never ending smirk enlarged. “Time is running out. And it looks like the hotel is mine.”

There was a loud sound as the ground shook in the hallway, causing everyone to turn their heads in confusion. The door slammed open as Wash Rotom entered the Battlefield. Rotom had taken possession of the washing machine.

“Would you look at that?” Lexi uttered awestruck. “Rotom was able to do it.”

“Don’t forget. Wash Rotom can use Hydro Pump!” Clemont reminded him.

Weston was quick to follow his advice. “Use Hydro Pump!”

Being a Water Type now the Hydro Pump had a drastic effect against Krookodile who was nearly blast away from the field, but it held on.

“Yes! That was a huge hit!” Ash stated happily.

Mantel clearly hated how things were turning out. “You said this fight would be one on one!”

“Even it changes form it’s still Rotom so this is a one on one Battle,” Weston clarified.

“Krookodile, use Hyper Beam!” The Hyper Beam broke Rotom’s Wash form, but it was unscathed.

“Despite the damage after a Water Type move Krookodile is still able to attack,” Clemont stated.

“Krookodile is strong,” Ash responded.

“That’s why it needs another type of attack,” Lexi said.

Bonnie wasn’t sure. “Will Rotom be okay?”

Serena eyed Weston. “You ready?” They had formulated the whole plan to him after all. “It’s time to move to plan B!”

Weston nodded. “Rotom, the socket.” Rotom disappeared with a flash. There was that same loud thumping again in the hallway until the door slammed open and Rotom reemerged.

“Bless me. It’s Frost Rotom,” Lexi gasped. “I feel inspired.

“You would, Lexi,” Bonnie teased.

“Remember Frost Rotom can use Blizzard,” Clemont cleverly pointed out.

“Rotom, use Blizzard!” Weston wasted no time. Krookodile didn’t dodge it as it was frozen solid.

“Pull yourself together!” Mantel insisted.

“Rotom, great stuff!” Ash praised.

“Now use Crunch!” Krookodile broke through the ice and charged at Rotom as it violently bit into the refrigerator. This disrupted Rotom’s Frost Rotom form as Krookodile tore the refrigerator into pieces.

“Listen to me! Plan C is up next!” Serena reminded him.

“Show ‘em whose boss!” Bonnie cheered them on as Rotom disappeared into the socket for the third time.

It returned with rapid speed when it had changed form again when it had emerged with a lawnmower. Lexi blinked in amazement. “Wow, Rotom managed to become Mow Rottom. That’s some impressive stuff.” Her eyes drifted to Clemont. “You’re a wonder, Clem.” At which he grinned brightly.

“Leaf Storm, let’s go,” Weston instructed. The man was obviously into it now.

Krookodile didn’t dodge it and got swept away by the storm and landed with a thud on the Battlefield.

“It can’t go on!” Lexi exclaimed as an enormous weight lifted from her shoulders. “Way to go, Rotom!”

“Krookodile is unable to Battle,” the referee stated. “So Rotom wins!” Mantel returned his Krookodile with a disappointing grunt. “Which means the victor is Weston the hotel owner!”

Weston didn’t show much emotions. “Okay you made a promise. From now on no more shady challenges.”

“Huh. Like I care. I’ll just _take_ it by force. Hey, fellows.” His two crooked helpers came forward with a broom and a chair in hand.

“They had no intention of keeping their promise right from the very beginning,” Clemont figured with disapproval.

“I can’t believe that they’re still holding up their lies! Let me tell you -” Lexi was about to say something else which probably wouldn’t be considered friendly, but Clemont pulled her back in case she ended up between those angry crooks.

“Maybe changing past events isn’t even possible,” Serena considered.

Ash instead went forward and they called for him. “Alright then. We’ll protect your hotel together,” Ash insisted as Pikachu joined Rotom.

“Really?” Weston questioned. “Alright.”

“Use Thunderbolt,” Ash and Weston said in unison.

Their combined attacks landed directly on those shady creeps. When the smoke cleared they seemed to have given up their reasoning. “Sorry,” Mantel apologized. “I was bad. I’ll do whatever you say, okay?” Out of relieve all of the guests applauded at their withdrawal.

Ash eyed Weston. “Don’t forget. Take care of that Rotom. What an amazing Pokémon.”

Lexi beamed. “Yeah it’s really special.”

Weston took Ash’s hand. “Thanks so much.” As they all stood on the Battlefield that was when some reporters snapped a photo.

Now that everything was settled there they went back in the elevator which took them all the way up. When the doors opened they were stunned to see that the interior was in tip top condition.

“Hey, are we back in the present?” Ash wondered as they stepped into the hallway.

“I feels the same,” Lexi replied unsure.

They heard music coming from further down the hallway which surprised them. “Let’s check it out,” Clemont decided.

The hallway led them to the same Battlefield with the door closed. In front of it were three clerks who appeared rather familiar.

“Hi there,” Ash greeted. “Excuse me?”

“Welcome, dear guests.” the middle man greeted politely. “Please allow me to open the door. Now step inside.” They opened the doors for them.

“We bid you welcome,” the three of them said in unison.

Lexi’s jaw dropped when she recognized him as Mantel. “It’s you.”

“Wait a minute,” Serena said dubiously. “What are you three doing here?”

“Huh?” Mantel had a calm expression on his face. “I’ve been working at this hotel for over ten years now. Since it opened. Back then I was a horrible crook, but then the kindly hotel owner graciously gave me a job.”

When they heard talking coming from the Battlefield they stepped inside. Weston was apparently talking on a made stage. “Now Ladies and gentlemen. Greetings. I welcome you to the celebration of our hotel’s glorious tenth anniversary. Thank you for attending.” The crowd clapped.

Clemont held his glasses as he scanned the crowd. “It’s unreal isn’t it, Lexi?”

“I honestly don’t know what to say to all of this. We couldn’t make this up.” She smiled.

Rotom recognized them as it floated right in front of Ash’s face. “Huh, what do you think?” Ash eyed the others.

“My name is Weston the owner,” Weston went on. “A pleasure.” He chuckled lightheartedly. “There is only one reason I stand before you today as the hotel owner. It was a boy his Pikachu and his friends who appeared out of nowhere and then left without saying their names. And all on our opening day.”

When the speech was over they went to the lobby which was in a brand new condition.

“It sure looks different than before,” Serena said.

“So pretty,” Bonnie agreed.

“It’s like a brand new hotel,” Lexi replied.

“ _Rai. Rai_ ,” Raichu sighed contently.

Rotom gestured for them to look at the picture on the wall. Ash got exceptionally close to it with his face. “No way.”

It was the picture that was taken of them and Weston on the opening day of this hotel.

“It’s us,” Serena said doubtfully.

“We only just took that picture, didn’t we?” Lexi muttered.

“Wow amazing.” Bonnie was joyful.

Clemont’s eyes drifted to Lexi’s. “So it wasn’t a dream?”

“No that was as real as it gets, Clem,” Lexi assured as which he started laughing.

“Pikachu, we really did travel back in time,” Ash said in awe.

As the night had come to an end and Serena, Bonnie and Ash had retreated to their room for the night Clemont instead took Lexi with him to the Battlefield which was now abandoned at this hour.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “Why are we here exactly?”

“Cause you still owe me a rematch. And what a better opportunity for it than this?” Clemont grinned as he eyed the field. “It’s just you and me. I wanna make things a bit more interesting. If you beat me I’ll grand you a special favor in the bedroom later on.” He winked cockily.

Lexi’s face was suddenly flushed at his offer and smirked. She felt very hot out of nowhere. “Well if you form it like that I cannot possible refuse can I? I’ll do the same should you win. You’re on, Clemont.

He smugly pushed back his glasses. “I was already hoping you’d say that, Lexi.”

As Lexi went with Raichu, Clemont used Bunnelby which was an interesting match-up. Throughout all these Battles they had Lexi had gained a lot more confidence and experience which only made these Battles more fun on both their sides. She had used an opening Bunnelby made to her advantage by letting Raichu use a Thunderbolt from up close which took it out. First thing she did was praising and thanking Raichu for her efforts before she apologized to Bunnelby by hugging it. 

Clemont was no sore loser this time and had offered her congratulations. “A promise is a promise.”

They withdrew their Pokémon as they headed down the empty hallways. As soon as Lexi closed the door of their room Clemont was kissing her boldly as he pressed her against the door.

“Let me make it even.”

Clemont was nimble by removing her shirt and unclasping her bra. His finger flicked against her nipples which instantly hardened underneath his touch. Lexi’s chest was already rising faster now. He kissed a trail down her body as he unbuttoned her shorts to discard them somewhere on the floor alongside her panties. He undid his own jumpsuit which left him in his boxers and tank top.

With her legs bare he knelt on the ground and lifted her right leg and softly kissed and licked the skin as he tenderly caressed her inner thigh. He licking the area there as he slowly moved his mouth to closer to her her vagina, but didn’t quite touch it yet.

“Get to it, Clem,” Lexi muttered impatiently.

His cheeky laughter was a warm huff of air against her pussy, which send shivers down her spine. “On it, babe.” His own boxers suddenly gotten rather tight from his own erection.

He wasted no more time as he inserted his first finger inside her, which made Lexi hold onto his hair cause she was unbalanced since Clemont had both her legs around his neck. “T-That’s it.”

A second finger followed as they sat up rapid penetrative rhythm which Clemont copied by licking her outer folds and then starting with her clit, causing Lexi to shudder against him. He couldn’t understand a word from her mouth, but it encouraged him to give it more enthusiasm. When he licked certain parts of her clit Lexi began to trash more against him, which is how he learned her favorite spots inside and out.

It wasn’t too long until Lexi’s panting intensified. “C-Clem.” She didn’t give him more warning as her hold in his hair tightened. “Yes, please. _Oh_.” He looked up without letting go how she was riding out the wave of her orgasm. When she stopped shuddering he kissed a way up her body until their mouths were connected. “Never getting used to that. You’re getting better.”

He smirked. “That’s the practice.”

On the way to the bed Lexi removed the rest of his clothes and gave him a sloppy handjob as their tongues were dancing sensationally. She lay on her side on the mattress as he lay behind her. Clemont lifted one of her legs so that he could slide into her, earning a pitched squeal from Lexi. His lips were in her neck as he set up a steady pace. With each thrust he heard Lexi letting out a quiet moan. His other hand was squeezing her breast and playing with her nub. 

"Well you’re certainly making up for it,” Lexi said breathlessly.

His reaction was a raspy laugh, cause he didn’t want to lose his rhythm. “Wanted to make both of us feel good, Lex.”

“Mission succeeded.” Her lips had somehow found his and at that very moment Clemont felt on top of the world. As he thrust forward into her Lexi moved her ass back to meet his hips, setting up a coherence pace which left both at a loss for words.

Clemont couldn’t avoid it forever when his balls tightened and his mind turned foggy. He wanted to prevent it since he wanted this moment between them to last on. So he instead slowed his thrusts which at first confused Lexi who cupped his handsome face. His hooded eyes told her everything.

Like that this turned into something more wholesome as they took all the time in the world. They had extended it by at least another five minutes until Clemont was the one to go over the edge first as he spilled inside of her. Lexi followed in an instant, their moans mixed with a warm breath.

Lexi had a sheepish grin on her face when she had regained her senses. “You’re always welcome to grand me such favors, babe.”

Clemont huffed out a joyous laugh. “That’s a promise, Lexi.”


	82. A Festival Trade!

“So what city is this exactly?” Lexi eyed her friends as they crossed the borders of this quaint town. She was doing some friendly playing with Raichu who floated away on her tail as Lexi got closer.

“ _Rai! Rai!_ ” Raichu dove behind Ash and Pikachu.

“I’m not quite sure.” Serena was checking her guidebook.

As Bonnie ran ahead of them into the town they saw that the streets and buildings were decorated with banisters and lanterns. It was close to dusk by now. “Made it!” She spread her arms as she came to a halt.

“Hey, Bonnie. Slow down,” Ash said when they went through the town gate at a slower pace.

“You could hurt yourself,” Clemont warned more seriously.

Bonnie brushed it off with a giggle. “I’m fine.”

Lexi snuck up on Raichu from behind since they were still playing that chasing game of theirs. “Gotcha!” She tossed her in her arms in a gentle way as Raichu’s laughter echoed across the streets. Raichu wasn’t done yet and was able to get loose from Lexi’s loose grip and fled onto Clemont’s head. “Oh, I see how it is.”

Raichu shrugged cockily. “ _Rai.”_

Clemont turned his gaze upwards. “You’re safe here, Raichu. She won’t get you here.” The tone in his voice was teasing. At which Raichu’s arms went firmer around his head.

Lexi had her hands on her hips. “Conspiring against me, aren’t we?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, babe.” He took one of her hands to kiss the back of it and she scrunched her nose at him. “Look at these decorations.”

“Maybe it’s a festival,” Serena suggested.

They were slightly stunned when two children ran passed them on the streets dressed up as Pokémon.

“They sure are in a hurry,” Ash said.

“It sounded like they had fun,” Lexi realized.

They went into the Pokémon Center with the intend to spend the night there. Bonnie greeted whoever was inside in a chipper manner.

“Anybody here?” Ash asked.

They gasped when there was a Wigglytuff at the front desk which was appeared to be pink circled pigtails. “Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center,” it said which astounded them even further. That was when Nurse Joy appeared from behind Wigglytuff, with ears similar to Wigglytuff’s. “What can I do for you?” She then figured out why they reacted the way they did. “Oh, of course. You must be new here. You arrived right in the middle of our Gourgeist Festival.”

“Gourgeist Festival?” Bonnie echoed.

Lexi frowned. “Haven’t heard of that.”

“That’s right,” Nurse Joy responded. “All the townsfolk simply adore it. See everyone loves to dress up in costumes.” She gestured at the ears.

“Wi! That sounds like fun!” Bonnie’s voice went up a few octaves.

“That’s what those kids were doing,” Clemont figured.

“I can totally imagine why the whole town would want to participate in that,” Lexi replied.

“Do you think maybe we can join in too?” Serena questioned.

“Please do,” Nurse Joy answered.

“Awesome. Let’s all do it,” Ash suggested.

“Count me in,” Lexi quickly accepted.

Clemont eyed his friends, smiling. “What do you think we should dress up as?”

Serena brought out her pink beauty case which she had used before. “You just leave that to me.” If someone was talented with fabrics and costumes then it was Serena. She had made outfits and costumers for them and their Pokémon which were tagging along.

For Lexi she had made a sort of Lilligant costume cause she had a Petilil. It had a puffy green skirt. On her head was a red flower and the resemblance was striking. Petilil was asleep in her backpack, the three leafs from its head peeking out. Serena had also made a costume for Raichu and her dear friend actually looked like a real Azumarill, only shorter in stature. Her body was basically painted with blue and white.

Lexi clasped her hands together. “Look at you, Raichu! Now I have two Azumarill's!”

Raichu scratched the back of her head. “ _Rai._ ”

As she turned around she saw that Clemont was struggling to get the head of his Patrat costume right so she stepped in. His eyes slightly widened as she smoothly put it right on top of his head. “There ya go. Looking good.”

“Thank you, Lex.” Clemont smiled bashfully. “You look scrumptious.”

She stifled a giggle. “Did you really just say that?”

Clemont shushed her amusingly as they got aware of Chespin’s completed costume, which was as a Pikachu. “Chespin, you look great.” Raichu went to its side as they went for a friendly hug.

“Like a real life Pikachu.” Lexi smiled at which Chespin grinned up at her.

Bonnie was all giggles. “Ludicolo! Yey!” She cheerfully scooped up Dedenne in its Corphish costume. “Wow, you look so cute as a Corphish!”

“Taa-daaa! I’m a Florges.” Serena’s costume was pretty close to the reality.

“You’ve truly outdone yourself, Serena,” Lexi assured.

As Ash was dressed as Snorlax, Pikachu went as Psyduck and it had to hold its ears done in order to look similar. “If you’re not holding your ears down you won’t look as much as a Psyduck,” Serena said.

Ash raised his arm. “Yes! Everybody ready for the Gourgeist Festival?” Everyone eagerly raised their arm in anticipation.

When they left the Pokémon Center it was nighttime outside and the lights and candles truly came to live, giving a magical atmosphere to the whole town. At the plaza there were more townsfolk's enjoying the Festival’s activities.

Two girls came at them, giggling joyfully. “Hi. Here ya go.” They handed some pieces of candy to all of them.

Bonnie was confused. “What’s this?”

“Oh see,” the girl dressed as Pumkaboo said. “Here in the Gourgeist Festival.”

“We all trade trade yummy treats with one another,” the boy dressed as Gourgeist finished.

“So it’s more than costumes?” Bonnie guessed.

“Wow. Well in that case. Here for you.” Serena had some sweets with her which she gave to them.

Lexi rummaged through her bag without waking Petilil. “I only have two chocolate bars left.” She handed one to either of them. “There you go.”

They laughed contently with their newly received sweets as they ran off together. “Thank you!”

“I brought plenty for everyone.” Serena showed the small sack of sweets she had with her, which she gave to Ash.

“Yeah then let’s trade a whole lot.” Ash was clearly hyped for this Festival’s activity.

“Oh boy! Let’s see how much we cant trade!” Bonnie was in a similar state as she practically rushed through the streets to find more people, with the others in tow. Clemont held onto Lexi’s hand and they both felt incredibly blissful that they could experience this together.

Bonnie was persistent with trading as much candy as she could with the other kids. Lexi had made sure the girl wouldn’t venture after every person that was out in town tonight, else they’d be here all night.

“Look at all I got.” After about an hour she had quite a variety of sweets in the palm of her hands.

Clemont chuckled once. “Now don’t eat all of that once.”

“Hey. I’m not dumb.”

“I give her two hours,” Lexi replied teasingly, which she knew would get a reaction.

Bonnie pouted. “I don’t eat candy that fast, Le-xi.”

“Okay three then, but that’s as _high_ as I go, Bonbon.” Lexi grinned sheepishly.

"Ha. Not funny. I was going to give you some, but you ruined that opportunity.”

Lexi playfully locked one arm around Bonnie’s neck at which the girl went in a fit of giggles as she tried to free herself from Lexi’s loose grip. With her other hand Lexi tickled the spot where Bonnie was the most sensitive.

“L-Lex-xi. Okay. Okay.” There were joyful tears that rolled down her cheek. “Stop it. Lexi! I’ll give you candy. P-please!”

Serena sighed amusingly. “There they go again.”

Clemont was just immensely pleased that those two got along so well. “That’s their sibling dynamic for you.” He honestly wouldn't know what he’d do if the two most important people in his life weren’t as close as they were. Seeing them interact like they did set his inner soul aflame.

Lexi snorted, as she didn’t stop her teasing. “I don’t want your sweets. Say it.”

“Okay. Okay. Okay,” Bonnie replied quickly. “I love y-you, Lexi.”

Instantly Lexi released her hands. “Now there you go. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Bonnie folded her own arms around Lexi’s waist. “Love you too, bub.” She affectionately kissed the girl’s cheek.

Out of nowhere at least five Gourgeist concerned them, and prevented them from getting away. For a moment Lexi wondered if this was a part of the Festival culture as well.

“Who is that?” Ash checked his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Gourgeist, the Pumpkin Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pumkaboo. Gourgeist wander through town at the new moon, surrounding their prey with their arms which resemble hair.**_** ”

A man came from behind them, who looked like a butler.

“Who are you?”

“I want you to hand over that Pikachu peacefully, you criminals,” he stated, his voice cold.

“Pikachu?” Serena echoed.

“What do you mean?” Ash questioned.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “You’re not making much sense.”

“Gourgeist, Shadow Ball,” the man said instead and the attack certainly caught them off guard.

“Hey! Cut it out!” Ash shouted.

“This has to be a misunderstanding,” Clemont figured. The Gourgeist at his left used a Leaf Blade in his direction and Raichu took care of most it with Psychic, while Pikachu used Iron tail. Clemont brought out Bunnelby. “Now Bunnelby, Dig!” It reemerged within seconds precisely underneath that Gourgeist. “Bunnelby, Mudshot!”

As Serena let her Braixen help out with Stone Edge, Lexi did something unusual. She opened her backpack wide enough for Petilil to come out. “Use Mega Drain.”

It hadn’t had much Battle experience thus far, but it understood her instructions. It rushed closer to one Gourgeist. There came a green light from the leafs on its head as it drained the opponents energy. “You did it, Petilil!”

It happily bounced up and down as its opponent dropped down. _“Pet! Petilil!_ ”

The butler wasn’t done yet. “Shadow Ball, now.” Unfortunately the attack landed directly onto Pikachu, who crashed into Chespin. The rest of the Gourgeist released more Shadow Balls onto Raichu, Petilil, Bunnelby and Pancham. The last one used Bullet Seed on the ground, which created a cover of smoke. “Now we’ll be taking that Pikachu back.”

“What?” Ash asked perplexed. “No way! Pikachu is my - hey! Come back right now!” when the smoke cleared there as no sign of the man or any of his Gourgeist. “Ah, Pikachu.”

“Pikachu is right there,” Lexi pointed out as Raichu lifted it back up.

“Huh? Pikachu?”

“Well you heard what that man said,” Serena replied dubiously.

“He said he was taking Pikachu back,” Clemont responded.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” Ash said in relief.

“Bunnelby is okay too,” Bonnie responded.

“Raichu and Petilil too,” Lexi assured.

“Pancham too,” Serena replied.

“But Chespin is gone.” The fear in Clemont’s voice was real, that the color drained from Lexi’s face.

“You don’ think they could’ve stolen Chespin do you?” Ash considered. They yelped when they realized the truth.

“They must’ve taken Chespin instead since without knowing that it isn’t the actual Pikachu,” Lexi figured. Her hand was on Clemont’s shoulder. “We’ll get Chespin back, Clem. You have my word.”

He nodded, his eyes somber. If Lexi could do whatever was in her power to remove that sadness from his blue eyes she would do it. It broke her to see him like that. “I know.”

Lexi used Noctowl, and Vivillon to scan the area for any sign while Ash went with Fletchinder. The rest went to search on foot in case this person was hiding somewhere nearby.

Apparently the town wasn’t that big and they returned to inform them that they had located something.

“Where is Chespin?” Ash asked. Fletchinder pointed to the castle further up the hill. “In that castle up there? Right.” He started walking.

“We get you out of there, Chespin. Promise,” Clemont stated. He eyed Lexi.

She nodded hopeful. “We will, Clemont.”

They hurried up the hill and were surprised that no one was stopping them as they entered the castle unattended. Inside a hallway there was a group of some dressed up people and Pokémon. One taller man was dressed as a Gourgeist, a woman as Mismagius, and a shorter man as Bayonet. But that butler from earlier was also present.

“Stop!” Ash shouted which made them aware of their presence.

“I want my Chespin back now!” Clemont demanded, his voice firm.

“They’re villains,” the butler said into the man who was obviously the leader by how he was dressed. The butler still had Chespin inside a glass container with him.

“Is that so?” The man huffed. “You’re criminals?”

“What are you talking about?” Ash repeated upset.

“We’re nothing of the sort.” Lexi’s jaw clenched.

“Stop your whispering and give us back Chespin!” Bonnie insisted.

The man was confused. “What Chespin?”

“I don’t understand,” the butler responded.

Bonnie pointed ahead. “I mean _that_ Chespin! The one in the cage!” like that the tape that held Chespin’s pins on its head came undone so its pins bounced up.

“Chespin was in disguise all this time,” the man dressed as Gourgeist expressed.

The butler bowed. “Count, I will retrieve Pikachu straight away. Gourgeist.”

As Serena, Lexi, Clemont, Bonnie and Ash stepped further into the hallway they were once again cornered by the same Gourgeist. “It’s them again,” Ash grunted. “Pikachu, let’s go!”

“Petilil, you got this!”

“Bunnelby, let’s fix this.”

“Right, Braixen come out!” With four Pokémon they stood a better chance against those Gourgeist.

The Gourgeist opened the Battle with Shadow Ball.

“Dodge and use Electroball!” Ash instructed. The Electroball hit the Gourgeist in its stomach, causing it tumble next to the Count. The butler instructed an other Gourgeist to do the same.

“Use Mudshot,” Clemont reacted. Bunnelby took care of the second Gourgeist as the butler instructed his third Gourgeist to also use Shadow Ball.

“Magical Leaf, Petilil!” Lexi was amazed how easy it was to Battle with Petilil, as if they had been doing this for years. Petilil was clearly a fast learner. It scattered curious leaves that chased Gourgeist and enabled it for now.

The butler instructed his final Gourgeist, so Serena stepped in this time. “Dodge and use Flamethrower!” Braixen effortlessly blew the Gourgeist against the wall.

Clearly the butler wasn’t too pleased with how this Battle was evolving. “This isn’t over!”

“Use Hidden Power!” Serena went on with Braixen.

“Quick! Thunderbolt!” Ash chimed in.

“Use Mega Drain!” Lexi added. Secretly she thought that it was a blast to be able to fight like a team with her friends, cause they truly were able to anticipate the other their moves.

“Bunnelby, Wild Charge!” Clemont completed. Each of their attacks took care of one of the Gourgeist.

The woman dressed as Mismagius, was agitated to say it mildly. “Get Pikachu. What are you waiting for?”

The Count turned to the butler, pointing with his stubby finger. “Now."

“Sir.” The butler pressed a hidden button on the wall which caused a steel cage to trap Lexi, Clemont, Ash, Bonnie, Serena and their Pokémon.

“Give me back my Chespin!” Clemont demanded restlessly. 

The Count approached them. “You villains will be quiet until our business is concluded.” He turned his back towards them. “So now that Pikachu has been caught let’s continue what we were talking about.”

“I don’t remember,” the woman blandly responded.

The butler had gathered a device which would allow for them to trade their Pokémon.

“I will trade my Pokémon for your Pumkaboo,” the Count insisted.

“Trade for my Pumkaboo?” Clearly the woman’s Pumkaboo was of a superior size compared to the Count’s one.

“As you promised.”

“Pumkaboo and I have shared countless of hours together! Memories! The good times and the bad! You don’t just throw all of that away you know! Now look our friendship can not be traded away!”

“Wow,” Ash muttered.

“Wait a minute.” Clemont’s gaze was focused on the ceiling of the cage. “I know that this cage has been electrified -” He used his Aipom Arm.

“Clem, be careful!” Lexi warned seriously, before the arm could reach it.

“Don’t worry, Lex.” The Aipom Arm activated the hidden control panel. “But if we can short it out.”

“That’s a great idea,” Serena said with a whisper.

Lexi couldn’t ignore that gnawing ball inside her stomach as Clemont fiddled with several buttons. Sure she had absolute faith in him, but this control panel could have some hidden booby traps inside of it that they were unaware of. And that irked her. That’s why she didn’t dare to look away from him.

“Lexi, I can practically sense your concern for me from over there,” Clemont stated softly. She thought she hadn’t been that obvious, but he could read every one of her emotions. He had paused in his actions while the Count was trading his Mawile for the woman’s Pumkaboo, and their friends were focused on that.

“Not going to lie that I don't feel at ease exactly. Couldn’t they have hidden some traps inside there?” she prompted.

“Perhaps, but I know what I’m doing. I’ve dismantled devices like this before.” He cupped her cheek. “You trustme, don’t you?”

Lexi nodded eagerly. “More than anyone. I don’t doubt your abilities, babe.”

He smiled at her answer. “I got this.” He confidently kissed her for a couple of seconds, which did reassure her.

When he went back to concentrate on the device, she didn’t bother him anymore. She simply observed how he pressed button after button which took him through the control menu.

The woman who had traded her Pumkaboo away was now putting on a dramatic charade of how much she loved her Pumkaboo now that it had evolved into a Gourgeist, and that she wanted it back. She certainly had a flair for the dramatic.

Just around the time the second trade was nearly concluded, Clemont had been able to turn off the electricity on the cage, and the door sprung open. Lexi squealed as she proudly kissed his cheek before they simultaneously stepped out of the cage.

The woman had her Gourgeist back and they were able to leave the castle, taking Chespin with them.

“Stop!” Ash said as they blocked their way.

“We want Chespin back!” Clemont insisted.

“Chespin?” the woman eyed Chespin dressed up as Pikachu still inside the glass cage. Chespin was weeping softly.

“Chespin doesn’t belong to you!” Lexi made clear.

“What do you mean? I’ll have you know it belongs to us!”

Their other ‘ _Pikachu_ ’ floated to the side. Bonnie jumped forward. “That’s a fake Pikachu! I know what that means!” The Bayonet pulled back the _Pikachu_ , and Bonnie got incredibly suspicious as she tugged the mask right from its face, revealing a Meowth underneath it. “You guys! So it was you after all!”

“I get it!” Clemont shouted enraged. “Everything makes sense now.”

Lexi’s jaw clenched as Team Rocket completed their motto. “Only you twisted individuals would do something so deranged.”

“Team Rocket!” Serena shouted.

The Count was dumbfounded. “Team Rocket?"

“Bad guys who steal other peoples Pokémon,” Clemont explained. “Or kidnap other people’s girlfriends.” His voice was rather venomous which concerned Lexi. His mind was blinded in a haze of rage for what they had done to her.

“That’s in the past, chub,” Meowth brushed off nonchalantly.

Clemont’s blue eyes had darkened. “It’s not! You hurt her!”

“Bad guys?” The Count cried out alarmed. “So they were the real villains after all!” The butler seemed close to having an emotional fit because of that.

“Pikachu, Iron - “ Ash was about to instruct, but Clemont interfered.

“Ash, let me,” Clemont said, which surprised the others. “I have to get back at them for what they’ve done."

“Clem,” Lexi tried to protest, but he shook his head. There was no way she was going to break him out of this daze.

“Got to do this, Lexi. Its what they deserve.” He eyed Petilil who stood next to Lexi’s feet. “You’re helping me out too?”

Petilil eagerly bounced up and down. “ _Petilil! Petilil!_ ” He had never Battled with one of Lexi’s Pokémon so this certainly astounded her. But they all trusted him wholeheartedly.

“Thank you.” There was a frown between his brows. “Bunnelby, Mudshot! Let’s go!”

“Dodge it!” Jessie cackled as her Gourgeist evaded the attack. “Heads up you twerps. Listen and learn. If you depend on Mega Evolution your Pokémon will never ever ever get stronger. Pay attention. It’s most important to deepen the bond between trainer and Pokémon, right? Having said that let’s deepen our bond with Shadow Ball!”

“Counter it with Magical Leaf, Petilil!”

“ _Pet! Petilil_.” The leafs it emitted dissolved the Shadow Ball into nothingness.

“Alright, time for Leech Seed!” Jessie said.

“Dodge and then Mega Drain!” Petilil bounced out of the way as its blast of energy absorbed Gourgeist’s HP. From the way that Clemont Battled with Petilil no one could’ve guessed it was their first time. They had absolute faith in another.

“I’ve had enough of this,” James stepped in. “Inkay go!” That was the sign for Inkay to use Psybeam.

“Bunnelby, go! Dodge it!” It hopped aside at the precise moment. “Double Slap!” Its ear powerfully slammed against Inkay which crashed it into Team Rocket’s direction. It shattered the glass cage Chespin was in who was finally freed. Clemont chuckled blissfully as Chespin ran towards them and picked it up. “Chespin! Are you alright?”

It was all smiles. “ _Chespin!_ ”

“That’s great!” Clemont handed Chespin to Lexi. “I’m not done yet.”

Lexi happily hugged Chespin. “It’s really wonderful they didn’t hurt you.”

“ _Chespin! Ches!_ ”

Clemont practically only had to look at Raichu for her to understand. “Will you?”

“ _Rai!_ ” She stuck out her thumb. Firstly she used her Psychic to keep Team Rocket in place as she combined that with a Thunderbolt. There was an explosion at the side of the room as Team Rocket was blasted through a hole in the wall. Clemont had single handedly fought against Team Rocket with her Pokémon as well.

Lexi folded her other arm around Clemont’s middle from his side. “Clem. You’re a tremendous miracle. The way you Battled with _our_ Pokémon truly took my breath away.”

The way she said _our_ Pokémon send his heart racing. “Because that’s exactly how I see it too. Our Pokémon. This was a grand opportunity to Battle with them.”

“Yeah and they totally listened to you like I said they would.”

His grin was blinding. “They feel the same way. I just had to make Team Rocket pay for what you endured because of them.” He cupped her cheeks.

Lexi copied his smile. “And you did, you wonderful person. You didn’t have to do it, but you did. Thank you, Clemont. Truly.”

“Any time, Lexi.” He sealed it with a loving kiss until Raichu landed on his shoulder and Petilil hopped onto his arm. As Bunnelby climbed onto Lexi’s back as Chespin was still in her other arm. “Now we’re fully complete.”

“Whole.”

The Count approached them. “I do hope that all of you will forgive me. I was tricked. But there is no excuse for it. Please let me try to make it up to you.”

They exchanged joyous looks with another. Ash scratched the back of his head, chuckling. “Well no prob.”

The Count’s way of apologizing was offering them a luxurious dinner on a balcony outside.

The butler placed green pumpkins on the table. The top of their heads were removed so their insides could be filled with some sort of stew.

“Wow. This soup bowl looks just like Gourgeist,” Serena pointed out.

“Had me fooled there for a second.” Lexi grinned.

“Looks great,” Ash said, who was always hyped up about food.

“Give it a try,” the Count assured.

“You bet. ‘Kay here goes.” Ash blew on it and quickly took a bite.

That was when fireworks appeared in the sky so they all looked up at the bright colors.

“The Gourgeist Festival always ends with a fireworks display,” the Count explained.

There truthfully wasn’t a better way for them to end this Festival. They had hot food and a fireworks display to watch together. Clemont took Lexi’s hand on the table as they gazed up at the sky with loving smiles on their faces.


	83. Over a Mountain of Snow!

Raichu had her paw gently brushing against the snout of one of the Mamoswine’s. The group had made it to a shelter at the foot of the mountain where there were several Mamoswine were being kept and Raichu was enamored with one.

“Wow,” Ash uttered. “We can rent Mamoswine?”

“We have to get over a snowy mountain to get to Anistar City,” Serena clarified.

Lexi rubbed her on arms in order to get warm with this degrading temperature. “Right it will be take days to do on foot and with oncoming blizzards you don’t want to get stuck out there.”

“Right,” Clemont responded. “That’s why we need Mamoswine who aren’t bothered by snow in the least.”

Serena checked her Pokédex. “ ** _ **Mamoswine, the Twin Tusk Pokémon. As the temperature got hotter after the ice age, it is said many Mamoswine disappeared.**_** ”

“I’m Bonnie. Nice to meet you.” Bonnie cuddled one of the Mamoswine who brushed its nose against hers, causing her to giggle. “That tickles!”

“That’s really sweet. And observing those gigantic tusks up close is so impressive,” Clemont marveled.

“I’m already on it.” Lexi was actually sketching the outline of the Mamoswine for her studies.

“Course you are,” Serena replied, grinning.

“Okay. Time to make your choice,” the woman who worked here said, who had been kind enough to aid them. “Then please return them to one of our staff-members on the other side of the mountain.”

“Right, we understand,” Ash assured.

“How many can ride on one?” Serena asked.

“Two maximum,” the woman explained.

Lexi didn’t look up from her sketch. “I’ll go by myself so you four can split up.”

“That’s fine.” Clemont eyed his little sister. “Bonnie, how about I ride with you?”

“’Kay, Serena,” Ash responded. “Looks like it’s you and me.”

“Remember it’s gonna be really cold,” the woman warned them. “We’ll also have snow gear on hand in case wanna rent any.”

"That’s great. Thanks a lot,” Ash said.

That was when another woman entered the stables, scanning the area. “Is anyone of you Professor Lexi by any chance?”

Lexi was suddenly alarmed since not that many people referred to her that way yet. “Yeah, that’s me. Something wrong?”

“Professor Sycamore has been calling for you and he said that it’s dire that you call him back right away.”

Suddenly washed with worry Lexi spurted into action. “Okay I’m coming.” She was out of the door within seconds, Raichu floating after her. Clearly Clemont chose not to leave her alone during this peculiar situation.

There was a phone at an abandoned lobby which left the two of them alone. Lexi dialed the number of the Sycamore lab and her dad’s face became visible almost instantly as if he had been waiting for her on the spot. “Lexi! Clemont! Thank goodness!”

“Dad, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know how to phrase this exactly. There has been an explosion in the woods outside of Lumiose City. The people responsible for it are unknown. But all the Pokémon that call those woods their home are being brought in here and the Pokémon Centers for treatment. We’re being overrun.”

“That’s devastating,” Clemont said in horror as Raichu landed on his shoulder. “You don’t have the right amount of hands to treat the Pokémon that are being brought in?”

Augustine shook his head. “Not at the moment. More Pokémon are coming and we’ve only treated a small amount of them. We’ve got our hands stuck in our hair if you catch my meaning.” He was interrupted when Sophie asked him something on the background which he answered. “Even now Pokémon have arrived. We’re desperate.”

“You won’t be for long. I’ll come back to Lumiose City to help you,” Lexi promised and she saw Clemont’s eyes widen next to her.

“You are, Lexi?” Augustine was equally as astounded by her words. She nodded in assurance. “You don’t know how much that means to me. I wouldn’t have called you if I wasn’t at my wits end. I know you’re on your journey with your friends.”

She smiled meekly. “You wouldn't have asked me otherwise if you had no other choice, dad. It’s the vow I took, remember?”

He copied her smile. “Right. I sincerely appreciate your answer.” They discussed their next step of this plan before Augustine was being called away to offer assistance, so their phone call ended.

When Lexi put the horn back on the hook Clemont’s eyes were heavy on hers. “You haven’t said a word, Clem.”

“Cause I don’t know what I can possibly say,” he stammered sadly.

She licked her lips. “But you understand my choices, don’t you?”

“Course I do. That doesn’t mean I’m pleased about it.” He leaned his forehead against hers. “You’re the most selfless person that I know, so you’re doing the right thing by going back.”

“It isn’t permanent, Clemont.”

“I’m aware. I just can’t stand the thought of being separated from you and every inch of my body wants to fight against your decision, but I can’t. That would be incredibly cruel and selfish of myself to keep you here instead. You have to go.”

Her arms were around him. “It will only be a couple of days. You can go on without me for that number of days. It will be over before you know it.”

“I don’t want to, Lexi. I really don’t.” His breath brushed against her ear. “It’s going to be tough, but it’s nothing compared to the Battle you’re facing as a Professor there. I admire you for that.”

Lexi learned back to briefly kiss him. “You’re only making it more difficult for me to leave when you compliment me like that. Is that your plan?”

He grinned. “No not at all. I’m just proud of you. Another thing. Do you want me to look after Petilil for you?”

His question surprised her, but set her heart racing. “Yeah I would appreciate that. You know that Petilil is as much yours as it is mine, right?”

“Yes. It’s ours.” He pecked her cheek as she handed Petilil’s Pokéball to him which he put in his backpack.

As they went outside they saw that their friends had already chosen which Mamoswine’s they would use for this trip. When they saw that Lexi wasn’t dressed in warm winter gear they figured something was amiss.

“Lexi, are you not coming?” Serena guessed.

“Not this time I’m afraid.” Lexi told them what her dad had explained to her. “So I’m going to Lumiose City for a few days at least.”

“You can’t!” Bonnie stomped with her feet. “You’re part of our group, Lexi.”

Lexi addressed her an adoring smile as she knelt down next to her. “Of course and I’ll come back to you when I’m done. This is only temporary. You must understand I’m a Professor now and those Pokémon are my responsibility. I must help them in whatever way that I can. It’s my duty.”

Bonnie threw her arms around her. “That doesn’t make it easier. I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. You can call me whenever you have access to a phone.” She kissed the girls’ forehead.

“Do you want us to wait for you here till you come back?” Ash questioned.

Lexi got up as she brought out Noctowl. “No that wouldn’t be fair to any of you to detain you. You should keep moving. Once you make it to the other side of the mountain there is a Pokémon Center. Call the Sycamore Lab to keep me informed on your whereabouts so I’ll know where you are when I’m ready to catch up.”

“Are you seriously going to fly all the way to Lumiose City?” Serena was curious.

“I’m flying back to Laverre City which should take us about three hours. From there my dad has arranged for a helicopter to pick us up. We’ll be back in a flash.”

She hugged Serena, Bonnie and Ash goodbye which only left Clemont who had been awfully quiet this whole time. Raichu was still on his shoulders, her arms around his neck. Clemont engulfed Lexi into a heartfelt embrace, not knowing how long it would be until they were reunited again so they made it last. His body was warm against her own.

“Be careful out there by yourself, Lexi.” The worry for her was clear in his voice.

“It will be okay. You be cautious out there too.” She leaned back and caressed his cheeks while she still could. “I’m certain these days will be trying for you. You can call me every night when you have the chance so I won’t be entirely gone.”

“You can certainly expect calls from me. Count on those. I’ll miss you.” Clemont kissed her, and the kiss was filled with a sudden urgency and desperation at their upcoming departure. His lips nearly nipped at hers and it was obvious he didn’t want to let go.

Lexi was the one who pulled back. “I love you, Clemont.”

“Love you too, Lexi. Always.”

“Raichu, it’s time to go. We have a long flight ahead.”

“ _Rai._ ” Raichu had a solemn expression on her face as she clung onto Clemont’s head.

“Raichu, I’ll miss you too,” Clemont assured, petting her head. “But you gotta go with Lexi for now, okay? We’ll see each other again in a few days.” Raichu reluctantly nodded as she slowly let go of him, before she floated onto Lexi’s shoulder instead.

As Lexi was on Noctowl’s back she eyed her friends. “You all take care. And Bonnie, do take care of Clemont.”

“That’s a promise. He doesn’t always make it easy though,” Bonnie waved.

“Oi! I’m right here, Bonnie!” Clemont protested.

With a final wave from both their parts Noctowl took off with a rapid speed and it wasn’t long until her friends were nothing but tiny dots in the distance. Sure she had been parted from them before, but not from Clemont since they started dating and she felt incomplete.

It was rather cold in the air so she had put on some warmer clothes to control her body temperature. Raichu was inside Lexi’s coat, only the tip of her ears slightly sticking out. Only Noctowl didn’t seem really effected by the chill wind.

It was much faster flying to Laverre City than it had been to travel on foot which had taken them about a week. That’s why it was a nice relief when they left the snowy mountains behind them, and the warmer weather in these Laverre City area wrapped around them.

Like predicated it had only taken them three hours till they made it to the outskirts of Laverre City at a airport base. The promised helicopter had been waiting for them. Noctowl was incredibly worn out from the endurance flying it had done so Lexi gave it a good rest in his Pokéball as the helicopter flew away.

She was able to get a few hours of sleep with Raichu in her arms as the flight progressed. When she had came to her thoughts wandered to her friends because she was hoping they had crossed the mountains by now and hadn’t been stuck in a snowstorm.

By the time they arrived at Lumiose City it was night time and the city always was a welcoming sight to Lexi because this was all she had known her whole life. Cosette picked them up from the helicopter base and drove them to Sycamore Laboratory by car. Despite it all it had been pleasant to be reunited with her dad, Cosette and Sophie like old times. After a quick dinner Lexi retreated to her room for the night. First she had received a phonecall from her friends to inform her that they safely had crossed the mountains, and went into detail how they saved a Snover by aiding an Abomasnow.

When it was getting later they disconnected the call. As Lexi was lying in bed with Raichu softly snoring in her chest, Clemont called her on her personal watch and it was an indescribable feeling to see his handsome face again, and to be able to talk to him.

They talked way longer than they probably should, and Lexi couldn’t stand how much she missed him even though she had only seen him this morning. She always thought that she could easily be parted with someone she loved dearly for that amount of time, but it was a challenge. She and Clemont practically talked until they both drifted to sleep.

When Lexi woke up early in the morning it overwhelmed her how many Pokémon had gotten injured during this strange occasion. Wherever she looked there were basically some Pokémon recovering from a certain injury. She now understood why her dad her asked for her assistance because he had needed her.

Lexi aided wherever she could as Pokémon from the woods were being escorted into the lab. Raichu, Azumarill were her beloved assistants and acted like proper Wigglytuff’s in this case, to give Lexi what she needed or to calm these troubled and terrified Pokémon down. They were incredibly gentle with them.

Grumpig had truly made this lab its home and was of tremendous help to Cosette and Sophie. It turned out that a soft hand was all that Grumpig had needed for its true self to shine through.

Lexi barely left the room she was working in, going from one Pokémon to the other. She stopped only with enough time to quickly drink something, and ate some lunch on the spot while she was treating Pokémon. She didn’t want to let any of them down while they were injured, in pain and in need of assistance.

When they had a made a dent of the Pokémon in the hallway there were even more that were brought in from the woods by ambulance. Around nighttime they had fortunately been able to treat the Pokémon that were currently there, and had saved all of them.

Lexi was worn down when she plopped down in her bed after dinner and nearly a whole box of vanilla ice cream. She was even too exhausted to lift a pencil to draw something which was saying something. So when Clemont did call she was grateful. They kept each other updated on each others whereabouts and how things were progressing. She basically told him that she had no idea how long this was going to take her.

The next morning pretty much turned into a repeat of the previous one as more Pokémon were brought in. It made Lexi wonder how many Pokémon exactly had gotten injured during this explosion and how widely it had spread. Many of them suffered from burning wounds or had gaping holes somewhere on their bodies do the impact of the explosion. Officer Jenny had informed them that there were still plenty of Pokémon out there which were unattended, which didn’t assure anyone.

To Lexi it almost was an out of body experience this whole ordeal because she was constantly doing the same activities. Moving from one hurt and injured Pokémon to the next, and barely having any time to eat or rest. In truth she hadn’t seen that much of her dad since she got here because he worked in another room. But that wasn’t the reason why she was here.

That night Clemont was waiting for her with a phonecall and hearing the sound of his voice was such a wonderful and comforting change to her after having dealt with wounded Pokémon the whole day. It unwinded her. That’s why she fell asleep way before Clemont did this time.

When the third day came around the days started to blur into one another. It almost seemed like a never ending cycle. More and more Pokémon were still being brought it and Lexi sincerely hoped this would come to an end. She wasn’t sure if she could stomach the sight of this many Pokémon suffering and in pain. It honestly broke her heart, and she wanted to provided them the best care that she could.

Lexi truthfully had no recollection which day was which anymore because they all were exactly the same, and they ended with Clemont softly whispering to her as she fell asleep. And then when she woke up she had to eat her breakfast on the spot as the first Pokémon of the day were brought in by ambulance. It was a tiresome business, but at the same time it was fulfilling to be able to give these Pokémon the care they needed to come to.

On the fifth day fortunately there was a huge difference with the previous days cause the numbers of Pokémon was visibly shrinking to a decent and less threatening amount. It gave Lexi some space to breathe because she was in no place to rush anymore.

When the Pokémon had been taken care of for the day Augustine approached her at the dining room. “I must say how grateful I am that you’ve been here to help us out. We wouldn’t have been able to treat all these defenseless Pokémon without you, Lexi.”

“It’s my duty as a Pokémon Professor to help those in need.” She took a bite from her stew. “I’m glad I’ve been able to help. But we’re not done yet.”

“Well we’ve treated about ninety percent of the Pokémon of the wood population that got injured. They are going to bring the last ones here tomorrow I’m sure.”

She smiled up at him. “Then we’ll give them the care we need.”

“We will. But hear me out. You have been separated from your friends for nearly a week now. I hated that I had no other choice than to drag you away from your journey because that’s your chance to grow. I’ve kept you from your friends long enough.”

“So what are you saying, dad?”

“That’s it’s time for you to go back on your journey, Lexi. We can take care of the rest of the Pokémon from here. I don’t want to keep you from your journey and your friends long enough. You should go back. I’ve arranged for a helicopter to return you to Laverre City tonight.”

Lexi blinked unsure. “You’re fine with this?”

Augustine engulfed her into a bear hug. “It’s more than fine, my dear Lexi. It’s been such a privilege to have you here for this short time. You’ve put everything on hold to help others and now it’s time to focus on yourself. You’ll be able to track your friends from Laverre City, won’t you?”

“Thank you. Of course I can. Clemont installed a GPS in these watches he and I are both wearing which he made. So I should be able to find them effortlessly.”

“I’m surprised that Clemont even allowed you to be out of his sight for that long.”

Lexi let out a giggle. “Clemont doesn’t own me. He understands why I had to leave, but he wasn’t satisfied with our parting.”

Augustine leaned away to meet her gaze. “Are you still happy with him?”

“I don’t have to hesitate about that. I’m as happy as I can be with him, dad. I’m very lucky.” Lexi had told him how Clemont had smoothly fought with her Pokémon, which Augustine admired.

“That’s all I want to hear as your father. He truly is the right person for you, Lexi.” He affectionately kissed her forehead. “Are you ready to go back?”

Lexi nodded emphatically. “Yeah I’m ready to see everyone again.”


	84. Adventures in Running Errands!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for previous chapter which was on the short side I instantly wanted to follow it up with the next one to make up for it :)

The GPS tracker on Lexi’s wrist worked like a charm as they left Laverre City in the dead of night. Noctowl seemed eager to get some more flying under his wings and to be reunited with the others. Lexi hadn’t been able to sleep more than forty minutes in the last twenty four hours. There was no time for her to sleep now when she had to pay attention.

“Of course you can sleep,” she muttered quietly to Raichu who was snoring inside her heavy coat. She couldn’t blame her since it was at least three in the morning by now.

Since her friends hadn’t been staying at one place after their departure Noctowl had more of a distance to cross on the way back. Lexi hoped the owl wouldn’t mind the longer flight and would be able to pull through.

To ease Noctowl they stopped for a little break when they were halfway. Lexi gave Noctowl plenty of water to drink which he gratefully took down. “You’re doing amazing, Noctowl. I’m so proud of you.”

“ _Hooohoo_.” One wing was on her back, which was a comforting gesture.

“You think you’ll be able to fly the rest?”

Noctowl tilted his head as he whistled. “ _Hoo._ ” 

“Honestly I owe you.” She happily petted his chin as she fed him some berries she had brought with her.

They resumed the rest of their trip. Noctowl wasn’t speeding in any way. The further they got the darker the clouds grew, which was an ominous sign since the sun was about to rise. Just like she had feared rain came down on both of them, seeping into Lexi’s pink hair. She shielded Raichu against it by tightening her coat.

The heavy rain sure prevented them from seeing ahead of them, so Noctowl couldn’t go any faster. Their biggest luck was that the rain only had showed up at the latest stage of their flight. Which was why both sighed in relief when the Pokémon Center came into view.

They landed near the entrance where the rain couldn’t touch them. Lexi swiftly dried Noctowl, Raichu and herself with a towel from her backpack so they weren’t shivering or would catch a cold. She thanked Noctowl before she returned him into his Pokéball for his well earned rest.

When Lexi stepped into the lobby all eyes were turned on the latest arrivals. “Lexi! Oh wow!” She had no time to process what was happening as Bonnie had jumped into her arms. “Is it really you?”

“Yeah, it’s really me, Bonbon.” She tightened her hold on the girl. “Missed you. How have you been?”

“Really good, but kind of lonely without if you must know. Traveling isn’t the same without you, Lexi. You stayed away long enough.”

“Wasn’t my intention, Bonnie. It’s really wonderful to be here with all of you again.” Lexi tried to remove her arms, but Bonnie wouldn’t budge. “Are you going to hold onto me the whole day?”

“Yes in case you go away again.”

“No I’m staying for good. You have my word.” This time Bonnie was assured, so they broke their embrace. She then turned around to the next person. “Hi, Serena.”

“Hey, Lexi.” Serena hugged her firmly. “It’s real good to see you. We weren’t expecting you here for some time.”

“Same. We were done with the mayor treatments so here I am. I’m so excited.”

As they broke apart Ash was next. “Welcome back, Lexi. Did everyone go according to plan?”

“Thank you. Not quite since there were more injured Pokémon than we had anticipated at first. We were able to treat all of them thankfully.”

“I can imagine.”

“So where’s Clemont?” Lexi had expected him to be the first person to practically tackle her to the ground, but he wasn’t at the lobby.

“His latest invention went boom so he went to repair it over there where he wouldn’t be disturbed.” Ash pointed to the door which led to the outdoor patio.

“Thank you. How has he been holding on?”

“Let’s say that it’s the quietest we’ve ever seen him,” Serena answered truthfully. “He’s more withdrawn these days.”

“That’s cause he’s missing you,” Bonnie added with a grin. “But you’re here now which will definitely surprise him.”

“I’ll go see him.” Lexi noticed that she was practically running on her way to the door, so eager to be reunited with him. Her heart was racing, and her skin was alive with anticipation for him. As she stepped through the threshold she saw him sitting with his back towards her at one of the picnic tables. There was no one else out there beside him. An idea came to her mind.

She dialed some buttons on her watch and heard his ringing. He looked at the screen as he answered. “Lexi, hey.”

“Turn around.”

He paused in contusion. “Turn around? What do you mean?”

“Just turn around please.”

Unsure what she was referring to he turned his head around and their gazes locked. She could practically feel the sparks radiating between them from over there as he processed what happened. “L-Lexi? Raichu?” Raichu landed on his shoulder.

She ran to him and in one flash she was in his lap, his arms firm and tightly around her. He was sobbing in her hold as he kept muttering her name over and over again as if he couldn’t comprehend if she was real or an illusion.

“I thought you would be gone for at least a few more days,” he said softly.

“We were able to treat the largest part of all the wounded Pokémon, and my dad told me they’d take care of the remaining Pokémon. So he instructed me to go back which I did.”

“Without telling anyone?”

“Yeah. I kinda wanted to surprise you. It feels incredible to be able to hold you again.”

“Surprised me you did, Lex. I hadn’t been counting that I wouldn’t be able to touch you for a week.”

“It was only six days, Clem. But who is counting?”

“Well I was. Every day that I get to spend without you is one too many. I realize that now. I didn’t feel like myself while you were gone. Its like you took my heart with you when you left. But I’m so proud of you for going.”

Lexi slightly leaned back and rubbed some of his tears away with her thumb. “Which is why I’m restoring it to you now, Clemont. I’ve taken tremendous care of it for you.”

The smile on his face was blinding. “You’re the only person who I entrust my heart to cause you are my heart, Lexi.”

She closed the anticipating gap between them and reunited her mouth with his in a heady kiss. His mouth was open and their tongues were sliding against each other which made Lexi realize how much she had truly missed his touches and the way their tongues were able to speak a language only they understood.

When they did part it was due to a lack of oxygen to make up for the lost time. “I’m not leaving you again.” Lexi smiled.

“I believe you. Also that means you.” Clemont turned his attention to Raichu who happily had her arms around his neck. “You can’t leave either.”

“ _Rai. Rai._ ” Raichu nuzzled closer.

“How is Petilil doing?”

“Really good. In fact we left all our Pokémon with Nurse Joy who should have finished tending them by now.”

They returned to the lobby at the precise moment that Nurse Joy came around the corner with their Pokémon. “Okay here we go. Everyone is feeling perfectly fine.”

As they thanked her and took their Pokéballs back Pikachu was playing on the ground with Raichu. Clemont handed the Pokéball to Lexi. “Like I promised.”

“And like I trusted you would. Thank you, Clem.” She gratefully kissed his cheek as she brought out Petilil and joyfully lifted it in her arms. “I missed you.”

“ _Petilil. Pet._ ” It leaned closer to her.

They approached the window. “It’s still coming down,” Ash said, referring to the rain.

“Why don’t we just hang out here a little bit longer?” Serena suggested.

“That’s a good idea,” Clemont agreed.

“I’m up for it,” Lexi replied.

The lights in the ceiling flickered three times before they went out completely leaving everyone in the lobby in the dark.

“What’s going on here?” Ash instantly feared the worst.

“It’s a blackout,” Clemont stated as the Pokémon started to panic due to the lack of light.

“Everybody stay calm,” Nurse Joy addressed them. She tried to use the control panel of her computer which didn’t react. “We’ve got a problem.”

“What’s going on Nurse Joy?” Ash asked.

“Can we help in any way?” Lexi offered.

“None of the equipment is working,” Nurse Joy replied.

“Uh that’s bad,” Bonnie realized.

“There might be a problem with the main system,” Clemont considered. “Would it be alright with you if I go and have a look?” 

“Sure. This way.” She and Wigglytuff took them through a door to a maintenance room. “In here.” She opened the door and allowed them to step in. They were stunned to see there was electricity buzzing around the maintenance system. There was a leak of rain that drizzled onto it.

“It looks like me like that leak caused a short circuit.”

“A short circuit?” Bonnie echoed.

“You mean its broken?” Serena questioned.

There was more static electricity which made them back down. “This is nasty business,” Lexi uttered, frowning.

“What do I do?” Nurse Joy was obviously frightened. “I’m still in the middle of treating several Pokémon.”

“Clemont, do you think you can fix that?” Ash asked doubtfully.

“Do you?” Bonnie pressed.

“Just a minute.” Clemont opened the door of the control system, which was sizzling with electricity. “Hmm. So it’s a type 002. I can do this. Let’s give it a try.”

“Oh would you?” Nurse Joy appeared more hopeful. “Thanks.”

Clemont held his glasses as he winked. “Just leave it to me. I’m _pretty_ good at repairing things.”

“Clem, you’re the _best_ at repairing things,” Lexi corrected him. He smiled bashfully as he took a wrench from his pocket.

“So let’s let Clemont handle this and we’ll do whatever we can to help him out,” Ash suggested.

Lexi turned to Nurse Joy. “Do you need any help with treating any of the Pokémon? I’m a Professor at Lumiose City so I’m know what I’m about.”

“That would be very appreciated,” Nurse Joy assured. “I could use the assistance.”

“Hey,” Serena said. “Since the Pokémon Center is without power people will need help.”

Bonnie raised her arms. “I wanna help too. Yey!”

Nurse Joy clasped her hands together. “Thanks to all of you. You’re sweet.”

“First we’re gonna have to figure out how to stop that leak,” Ash considered. “I’ll go up and have a look at the roof, okay?”

“But, Ash. It’s still pouring rain,” Serena reminded him. “Be careful.”

He nodded. “Right.”

“Of course. Now why didn’t I think of that before. Luxray.” Clemont brought out Luxray from its Pokéball and as soon as it saw Lexi it jumped against her with its strong paws around her neck and she nearly toppled backwards had the wall not been there.

“Of course I’ve missed you too.” She happily petted its mane which earned a purr from him.

 _“Lux_ ,” it growled softly as it lowered itself onto four paws while she still petted it.

Clemont resumed his explanation. “Luxray, Raichu and Pikachu can produce enough power to run the Pokémon Center. Then the system should be able to function for at least a little while.”

“Hey. Dedenne can help too.” Bonnie raised her bag. “Will you? I’m sure you’ll be great.” It raised its arms. “Dedenne, wants to help out.”

Clemont attached these applications on Luxray’s tail and Raichu, Pikachu and Dedenne’s cheeks to remove their generated electricity into the system. “We’re all set. Go ahead.”

The four of them used their electricity, which made the machine next to them bleep as it activated. Clemont flipped a switch as the power went on, and the light restored for now.

“We’re up and running,” Serena said.

Lexi eyed the Pokémon. “You’re all looking great.”

“Pikachu, Raichu, Luxray and Dedenne. Keep up the good work,” Ash said.

“You can do it,” Bonnie praised as they all left. 

Lexi turned to Clemont for a spare moment. “You’re good?”

He smiled at her. “Yeah, I’ve got this.”

“I know you can. Good luck, babe.”

“Thanks, I’ll do my best. You too, Lexi.”

Lexi blew a kiss at him and waved at the Pokémon on her way out. As she stepped into the lobby she found that since the healing equipment were down they only had berries to help them out. Serena, Pancham, Bonnie and Pancham were handing out berries to the people. Petilil was aiding where it could as well.

Nurse Joy took Lexi to another room where she offered her an official nursing dress she could wear. Lexi put it on and hadn’t expected it to be _this_ comfortable actually, cause she had assumed they’d be tight. But it was made a of a light material.

They went to another room where they preformed their treatments there was a Gloom there that required some special treatment after an injury. Nurse Joy was grateful for Lexi’s expertise on healing when she offered her opinion. For Lexi it was just an extention of all the days she spent at Sycamore Lab, but more relaxing.

When Gloom had been taken care of Lexi went to check in at the maintenance room. “Hey, how is it going here?”

“It’s going alright and -” Clemont halted in the middle of his sentence when he saw the dress she was wearing and his cheeks flushed at the sight which took his breath away. Her loose pink hair suited perfectly with the soft pink dress. “Y-you’re beautiful.”

“Ha. Don’t get yourself distracted, Clem.” Lexi got aware of Bunnelby who was mopping up the rain from the floor by using a broom with its ears. “Wow. Your help certainly is appreciated.” Bunnelby did pause so it could hop into Lexi’s arms for a moment who scratched his ears. “You’re the best.”

“ _Buuunbee._ ” It grinned before it went back to work.

Lexi saw that Raichu, Pikachu and Luxray were still hard at work with generating their electricity. “Well someone is slacking.”

Clemont chuckled cause Dedenne had drifted to sleep. “It basically fell asleep as soon as everyone left. So how is treating the Pokémon going so far?”

“There was only one Pokémon that needed special treatment actually so we tended it.”

“How is it going?” Nurse Joy stepped into the maintenance room. All the Pokémon assured her they were doing great, minus Dedenne. “Is there anything I can get for you?”

“Yes. This.” Clemont held out the fuze. “This fuze isn’t working anymore and needs to be replaced. Do you happen to have a spare?”

Nurse Joy studied it. “I don’t. But I think there might be a shop nearby.”

“So that means I’ll have to go get another one.”

“I could get it for you if it’s that important,” Lexi offered kindly.

“I appreciate that, Lexi. But your assistance is required here in case more Pokémon and their trainers need you.”

“I wish I could help you,” Nurse Joy replied solemnly.

There was more static coming from the circuit accompanied by black smoke which made them dive back. 

“Oh! Oh!” Clemont exclaimed fearfully. “Another short!” He was frantically trying to fix it, his feet balancing restlessly on the ground. “I’ve got to fix this as soon as possible!”

That was when Chespin chose to release itself from its Pokéball. First when he caught sight of Lexi it happily bounced in her arms, nuzzling against her. “It’s really good to see you too, Chespin. It’s been too long.”

“ _Chespin. Ches._ ” Chespin then waved with its arms to get Clemont’s attention, which worked.

“Chespin?”

Chespin gestured to the fuze in Nurse Joy’s hand. “Wow,” Clemont said when he understood its meaning. “That would be great if you could go and get that fuze for me.”

Lexi smiled. “It would mean to world if you could help us out.”

Chespin nodded emphatically. “I’m counting on you. Thanks a lot. Please go and get it as soon as you can. Bunnelby?” Clemont winked promisingly at it. “Will you go with Chespin for me?” Which wasn’t a problem. Only Luxray and Pikachu didn’t seem too confident with Chespin’s ability to concentrate.

They went outside and were surprised to see that the sky had cleared up. “What a nice sight,” Lexi uttered.

“Looks like the rains finally stopped,” Clemont said. Chespin was about to walk away, but he called it back. “Hey, wait a second. Here.” Clemont knelt next to it and had a piece of paper in his hand and a small red pouch in the other. “I’ve written down what I need on this piece of paper.” He folded it into the pouch. “Please show it to the shopkeeper. Okay?” He clasped it around Chespin’s neck who nodded.

“I’m certain they get it, Clem,” Lexi replied positively.

“The shop is right down that path.” Clemont pointed straight ahead. “There are no turns so you can’t get lost. Got it?”

Chespin confidentially assured that it had, while Bunnelby was calmer.

Lexi eyed Bunnelby. “Just keep an eye will you?” She was convinced that Bunnelby would be the one to make sure Chespin wouldn’t do anything rash. “Good luck.”

Bunnelby raised its thumb. “ _Bunbee_.” They both turned around to walk away.

“Don’t forget; stay on the path!” Clemont reminded them.

“Where are Chespin and Bunnelby going?” Ash asked from atop the roof.

“I sent them out on an errand.”

“Wow good for them.”

“How’s is it going up there?” Lexi questioned.

“We’re nearly done with the roof,” Ash assured. He the waved at Bunnelby and Chespin. “Hey you two. Good luck.” They responded to him without looking back.

“That’s that,” Clemont uttered. “I guess I better finish up a little more work before they get back.” His gaze crossed with Lexi’s. “You too?”

“Yeah. I gotta help Nurse Joy,” Lexi answered. She briefly kissed him. “Good luck to you too.”

“Thanks. You too.” Clemont waved at Ash on their way inside. “Be careful up there!”

As they stepped into the lobby two more trainers with their wounded Pokémon entered so Lexi instantly spurted into action to assist Nurse Joy wherever she could. As Nurse Joy tended to the Sandile, Lexi carefully treated a Bagon who had taken a nasty fall. She had been able to make sure the scraped knees wouldn’t get infected, before putting bandages on it.

Since the healing equipment were still down it was more of a challenge since they had to do everything by hand. But the lifelong experience Lexi had gained by aiding her dad was a huge benefit to her. But Lexi could feel the intensity of this last week weighing her down like an anchor around her neck cause she hardly slept, and the repetitive activities had been truly exhausting.

That was why she was relieved when Azumarill released herself from her own Pokémon to aid her, which gave her more access to her own hands. And with Azumarill’s expertise they were able to move at a more solid pace, giving the Pokémon the special treatment they required.

When they had aided the last Pokémon of the day Lexi was completely worn down and every inch of her muscles felt like a ton of bricks. Azumarill was petting reassuringly on her lower back to keep her up.

“I’m okay, Azumarill. Thank you.” Lexi smiled weakly which all but assured Azumarill.

Together they went to the maintenance room where the Pokémon were still storing their electricity and looked about as exhausted as Lexi.

Clemont heard somebody come in so removed his gaze from the circuit to Lexi who was being held up by Azumarill. “Lexi, what’s wrong?” Her colorless skin surely concerned him.

She bit her lip. “Just tired. ‘M fine. Where are Chespin and Bunnelby?”

There was a frown between his brows. “They haven’t come back yet. Ash sent his Noibat and Fletchinder to have a look.”

“ _Chespin!_ ” they heard Chespin say as it entered the room with Bunnelby in tow.

Clemont was all smiles. “Welcome back, Chespin. Bunnelby.” Chespin held out the pouch to him as Clemont got up an approached them. “So you took care of it, huh? Thank you.” Ash, Serena and Bonnie also entered the room. Clemont checked the fuze. “It’s perfect. Super job.” He happily rubbed Chespin’s head.

Lexi opened her arms for Bunnelby to get in. “You were great too. Was Chespin making it difficult?” Bunnelby shrugged casually which made her snicker. “Yeah I figured that. Thank you.”

“Now. Let’s get this fixed!” Clemont went back to the circuit as Raichu, Luxray and Pikachu were still emitting electricity.

“Keep it up, guys,” Ash encouraged. “Just a little more!”

“Yeah come on,” Bonnie said hopefully. 

Luxray, Pikachu and Raichu gave it everything that they still had which was admirable.

“All finished,” Clemont announced after a few minutes. “We should be ready to roll.” He flicked the switch as all the power in the Pokémon Center went back on.

“We’re back up,” Nurse Joy stated.

Lexi beamed. “You were incredible, Clem.”

“Alright,” Ash said.

“Great work, Clemont,” Serena praised.

“Yey, big brother,” Bonnie replied.

Clemont scratched the back of his head. “That’s because of Chespin and Bunnelby.”

“And you four,” Ash said as Luxray, Raichu and Pikachu tiresomely collapsed. While Dedenne only just woke up from its nap.

They went to the cafeteria to celebrate today’s achievements. Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff had prepared a meal for them.

“You were all so great.” Bonnie addressed the Pokémon who helped out today while she put more of the Pokémon food into Dedenne’s bowl. “I’m proud of you, Dedenne. You’re cool.” From the table Lexi detected the tiresome expression on Raichu, Luxray and Pikachu’s faces.

“Wow,” Nurse Joy said. “I can’t thank you enough for you help. Because of your generosity the Pokémon will be just fine. Thanks so much.” She bowed gratefully.

“Nurse Joy. Don’t forget you’re always there for us whenever we need your help,” Ash replied.

“If you ever need anything else just let us know,” Serena insisted.

Lexi hadn’t really been in the mood to say a lot as she ate. She watched how Clemont practically emptied the whole container of food in Chespin’s bowl. “Chespin, you did a really great thing today. Here ya go. Eat as much as you want.” He looked truly blissful while doing it and Chespin happily started munching on it.

It couldn’t have been longer than ten minutes until Chespin had finished the whole bowl and was lying on its back with stomach cramps.

Clemont yelped at the state of it as he picked up the empty containers. “I said eat as much as you want, but I didn’t mean eat as much you feel sick.”

“That’s the same thing in Chespin’s books,” Lexi chimed in.

“Oh dear me,” Nurse Joy said. She and Wigglytuff put Chespin on a stretcher so they could give it some proper treatment.

“So Chespin is the first back online Pokémon Centers patient,” Serena said grinning.

“Where does Chespin put all that food?” Bonnie teased as Ash chuckled dryly.

Lexi got up and plopped down on the ground next to the other Pokémon, and rummaged through her backpack. “I think we all know who the helpers were today.” She winked as she gave Luxray, Azumarill, Raichu, Pikachu and Bunnelby some extra berries.

“Just relax,” she heard Clemont utter frantically as he rushed alongside the stretcher. “You’re gonna be fine! Chespin!”

“Maybe Chespin will finally learn it now.” Lexi petted Petilil who was done with eating. Bunnelby and Luxray gave her a skeptical look which made her snicker softly. “Or perhaps not.”

When Chespin had been treated and had to get some rest to feel better Clemont returned. They retreated to their room which was just for the two of them. Lexi barely had any energy to put on her pyjamas, and Clemont was kind enough to help her out.

He first half sat down on the sofa. He slightly parted his legs so that Lexi could lay flush against him with her back towards him, and she could feel the heat from his body radiating through his pyjamas. They snuggled together like that. His arms around her with their legs tangled together.

Clemont was placing feather light kisses on the back of her neck as there was a change in her breathing. He told her casually what kind of invention he had been working on, when he heard her letting out small huffs of air. Lexi had fallen asleep so fast due to the intensity of this week. She was exhausted.

“Sleep for me, my angel.” He tugged her underneath a blanket to make her more comfortable as he put his glasses on the nightstand, and nestled against her. He finally had Lexi back.


	85. Mending  A Broken Spirit!

Clemont couldn’t remove his mouth from the skin in Lexi’s s neck. She was lying on top of him, her weight a comfortable presence on him. The sweet scent of her body and her perfume caused him to go into a delirium, making it impossible for him to think straight. His lips traced a trail from her neck to her collarbone.

“Clem, do you want to have - “

“Sex?”

“A Battle. _Oh_.” Lexi’s scarlet pupils dilated. “It’s like that is it?”

“I mean with you lying on top of me like that how can I not desire you?” His voice was low with need for her.

“Hmm. Then we must do something about that, don’t we?” She nipped onto his jaw as her hand grabbed his half erected cock by the base. That earned a low grunt from his part. “Horny are we?” It twitched in her palm.

“L-Lexi!”

The smirk on her lips was brazen as she steadily pumped him. “At your command, babe. Just promise me a Battle afterwards, okay?”

Clemont threw his head back, his shoulders hunching with his laboured breathing. “W-Whatever you need. Just... please.”

“I _do_ like it when you beg for it.” Lexi sped up with her hand as she saw his eyes rolling away.

She slid down on him when she was done with teasing him, and rejoined them body and soul. With all the time they had there was no need for her to speed up, so she rocked with her hips at a casual pace. Clemont was perfectly compliant underneath her, savoring their kiss and this moment between them. To either of them it was exceptionally meaningful.

They went over the edge simultaneously cause they had been that in sync, their heartbeats beating at the exact same pace. They cleaned themselves up and got dressed as they made their way to Pokémon Center Battlefield. The sun had barely risen, so there weren’t any people outside.

“I have to show you something.” Lexi rummaged through her backpack and his eyes curiously followed her movements. She pulled out a green clothed pouch from which she got a sun shaped stone with vibrant colors.

“You have a Sun Stone?”

“Yeah. My dad in fact gave it to me before I left just case I wanted to use it on Petilil. I had no intention of using it until now, but I wanted to show it to you first. I have been thinking about it.”

“That incredibly generous of your dad to gift you that.” He glanced at her. “Do you want to use it?”

“I don’t know yet. That’s not something I decide alone. That’s up to you, Petilil and me of course. But at least evolution is made possible. We can discus it another time. We should get to our Battle.”

“Thank you for the offer, Lex. I could truly use the practice.” Clemont straightened his glasses as he took his place on the other side of the Battlefield. “I haven’t really had a friendly Battle with anyone since you left.” By now she had made it back to them three days ago and they had been traveling since.

"That’s pretty unacceptable, Clem. I don’t want you to get all rusty.” The expression on her face was smug.

“ _Funny_.” His tone was sarcastic. “Have you decided who you’re gonna use?”

“I’m _way_ ahead of you, babe.” She winked teasingly. She had this vague instinct who he was going to choose since he had lost the last time and he wanted to get even with her. It made sense he’d use his ace Battler; Luxray. And if he did that than Azumarill would be a poor choice. She had to be smart about this cause she had one chance. She had considered Petilil as a Grass Type, but that lacked the Battle experience.

“I’ll go first.” There was a spark in his eyes as he threw his Pokéball and Lexi watched in anticipation as it came out. _So it is Luxray after all._

“I was counting on that.”

“Were you? Am I getting _that_ predicable, Lexi?” He had an air of playful contention about him. 

She grinned sheepishly, hands on her hips. “On the contrary in fact. I’ve watched you compete in over a hundred Battles of the years so I’d say I can sometimes calculate your strategies.”

“I’d lie if I said I wasn’t impressed.” He scratched the back of his head in that dorky way. So when she chose Raichu to react to that, he was somewhat stunned. “Got me there, babe. Why don’t we make this Battle more interesting where it totally benefits both our Electric Type Pokémon?” He pushed back his glasses.

“Whatever you say, Clem.”

“Clever answer. Luxray, use Electric Terrain.” Luxray released multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body, causing its body and the whole Battlefield to glow yellow. “So now Electric Type moves have been enhanced.”

"Perfect.” Lexi wasn’t as intimated by Clemont anymore when they Battled, which gave her a huge confidence boost. Because of that she was able to fight in complete sync with her Pokémon, which he aided her with. But the whole Electric Terrain being in effect was new. “You go first.” They had their other Pokémon watching on the sidelines, cheering them on.

“Thank you. I’ll start nicely. Luxray, Swift.” _Nicely._

“Raichu, you know it.” Luxray had uncanny speed, but Raichu had the ability to float on her tail. She floated away from the Swift and remained above Luxray’s head. “Thunder Punch.” Raichu fists glowed with sparks of electricity as she approached from above and punched against Luxray’s shoulder.

“When did you learn Raichu _that?_ ” The shock and awe on Clemont’s face was visible.

Lexi smirked brazenly as she shrugged. “Clemont, treating Pokémon isn’t all we did back at Lumiose City.”

He arched an eyebrow. “I thought it was.”

“I’m joking. This is the only move we practiced. It surprised you, didn’t it?”

“That you did.” Clemont grinned brightly. “But we’re far from done. Luxray, Discharge!” Cause Luxray was nearby Raichu had no time to evade getting hit from the bolts of electricity. 

“Marvelous, babe. Respond with Focus Blast.” Raichu regained her composure as she stopped in midair to form an orb of yellow energy in front of her hands to fire it at the unexpecting Luxray.

“Wild Charge now!”

“Psychic!” As Luxray’s whole body became coated with electricity Raichu froze it on the spot. Her eyes were a brighter blue as Luxray was surrounded in light blue. “Doing great, Raichu.”

Luxray was visibly struggling against Raichu's psychical hold on it, which proved to be a difficult task. Raichu’s Psychic was close to perfect these days and the move she was the best at. 

“Raichu’s Psychic sure is something to behold.” Clemont adjusted his glasses. “Her power has improved tremendously.”

Lexi snickered. “I know right. Watch. Raichu, go.”

“ _Rai!_ ” With a flick of her head Raichu tossed Luxray aside, who scattered across the Battlefield.

Only Clemont had been waiting for this opportunity as soon as Raichu dropped her hold and used that opening she left. “Wild Charge again, Luxray!”

Cause Raichu had barely any time to recuperate from the intensity of using Psychic for that amount of time, she was overwhelmed by Luxray who crashed into her with tremendous force, and knocked her straight to the ground.

“Raichu!” Only Raichu was in no condition to keep Battling. Lexi knelt next to her, picking her up. “You were really great, Raichu. Thank you.” Raichu smiled faintly as Lexi withdrew her. As she turned around Luxray was right there, its face against hers, licking her cheek which caused Lexi into a fit of happy giggles. “Luxray! Your last Wild Charge surprised me. Wow.”

“ _Lux._ ” It growled deeply as she scratched its chin.

Lexi then looked up at Clemont who now stood next to them. “Congratulations, babe. That victory was well-deserved.”

He shyly scratched the back of his head. “Thank you, Lex. I wouldn’t exactly say that. You’re certainly getting better, which keeps me on my toes during these Battles which is great exercise.”

Luxray nudged her onto her feet with its head and against Clemont. “Oops. Thank you for that sincere compliment, Clemont. I always have a blast when I Battle with you which I had never expected. I’m still learning.”

“Even I’m still learning to this day and I’m a Gym Leader. So your progress is remarkable.”

She smiled radiantly. “That’s cause I’m practicing with you.” While her hands were petting Luxray’s mane Clemont kissed her sweetly.

They broke apart when they heard applauding and saw that it were Ash and Bonnie who had been watching their Battle.

“Sorry we didn’t mean to intrude here,” Ash apologized. “We were planning to get you two for breakfast when we saw you were Battling so we decided to watch. That was impressive Battling on both your sides.”

“Yeah! Lexi you were really cool! And big brother you rocked!”

There was a blush on Clemont’s cheeks. “Awh. That’s nice.”

“It’s fine that you stayed to watch,” Lexi assured. “And thank you. You mentioned breakfast. I could totally use some.”

Clemont withdrew Luxray to give it some rest as they went into the Pokémon Center cafeteria to have some breakfast together. He had Petilil in his lap and was feeding it some smaller pieces of Pokémon food. Petilil just seemed at ease with him.

Serena had gone to rehearse for the Pokémon Showcase outside. Lexi was brushing some of her and Clemont’s Pokémon. She had already finished Bunnelby, Chespin and Noctowl. Currently she was brushing Vivillon’s wings which were still a bit dirty from yesterday’s flight.

She hadn’t gotten that far when there was an unusual high screech coming from the Battlefield. Lexi eyed her friends who instantly got to their feet to check it out. Clemont and Lexi returned most of their Pokémon and only Petilil and Vivillon were out.

As they went around the corner they saw Serena sitting on a bench with Pancham and Braixen. “Hey, what’s the matter?” Ash questioned when they made it there.

Braixen solemnly held out its branch which had snapped into two which caused the others to gasp at the sight.

“Oh that’s devastating,” Lexi uttered, Vivillon on her head.

“It broke when we were rehearsing,” Serena clarified.

“Oh man,” Ash muttered.

“It’s important to you, right?” Bonnie asked discouraged.

“But it’s not like Pancham did it on purpose,” Serena said. Braixen appeared as its very soul had been crushed along with the branch. Pancham obviously felt guilty as it ran into the woods. “Where are you going?” It returned with a matter of seconds with a newly found branch as it presented it to Braixen.

“Look what Pancham found,” Ash said.

“Awh it’s giving a new branch,” Lexi figured. “That’s sweet.”

“It’s really nice you went to look for another branch,” Serena said. Only Braixen wasn’t too pleased with it and turned its head. “Braixen.”

“Come on, Braixen. Don’t get so down,” Ash assured.

Bonnie glanced up at Lexi, tugging at her arm. “You’re the Professor here. Why doesn’t Braixen want the branch?”

“I’m not an Braixen expert I’m afraid,” Lexi corrected. “There must be a specif reason why Braixen doesn’t deem this branch worthy as a replacement. I’d like to find out too.”

“All we have to do is go and look for a branch that it really likes,” Ash suggested optimistically.

Clemont leaned closer. “A branch that looks more like the original.”

“It’s worth the shot,” Lexi replied.

Bonnie balled her fists. “Alright let’s find it.”

Serena got up. “It will be fine, don’t worry.”

That’s how they practically split up to each look. Lexi had Petilil searching the shrubs while Vivillon scouted from the air and retrieved a few.

As Lexi turned around she saw that the upper half of Clemont’s body was inside a bush, rummaging through it, while only his behind stuck out. Lexi had to stifle a giggle at the hilarious sight. Also the temptation to smack his ass in a playful way was exceptionally high, but Bonnie was right there. “I hope we can find the perfect one,” he muttered.

“Braixen is bound to like one of these,” Lexi said upbeat.

“It will be right if it’s cute,” Bonnie responded.

Clemont got up, his hair riffled with leaves and his face covered in dirt. He had one twig in his hand as he doubtfully studied it, whimpering softy.

As Bonnie was still searching Lexi approached Clemont. “You look like a mess, babe.” She smiled brightly as she ruffled his golden hair to get the leaves out. She then wet her thumb with her tongue as she gently rubbed the stains from his face. “Don’t want anyone to think you were playing in the dirt.”

“Wow, I had no idea.” Clemont chuckled shyly. “Thank you, Lex.” He chastely kissed her forehead in appreciation.

They returned to the where the others were and saw that everyone had placed their found branches into a line. There had to be at least fifteen of them. Braixen was studying them one by one, feeling the weight of them in its paws. It firmly shook its head in disapproval.

“So you don’t like any of them?” Serena guessed troubled.

Ash scratched his head. “We tried to find branches that looked your old one.”

Bonnie slouched her shoulders. “Guess we goofed.”

“Maybe we have to keep looking,” Lexi considered and Vivillon chittered atop her head. 

Braixen threw an emotional tantrum before it stormed off into the woods. “I’m sorry, Braixen!” Serena called after it. “Everyone just wait here.” She said nothing else as she and Pancham hurried in the same direction. With Braixen being as vulnerable as it was right now, it sure needed the support of its trainer.

Bonnie knelt next to the branches. “I’m worried.”

“Hey, let’s go look again,” Ash suggested.

“Clever. Braixen has to like one in the end,” Lexi replied.

“Uh. Right let’s go,” Clemont responded.

Bonnie nodded as she got up. “Good idea. Yippie! Come on!”

Petilil was running ahead as they returned to the woods to have another look. Whatever Petilil pointed out Vivillon picked it up for it. Within minutes Vivillon alone was already carrying five small branches. The others were victorious with detecting more branches as well and did their best to make sure they resembled the original.

When they returned to the Battlefield there was still no sign of Serena and her Pokémon anywhere. They went inside the Pokémon Center to check.

“Yes,” Nurse Joy answered. “Serena went to see a tree surgeon just a little while ago.”

“She went to a tree surgeon, huh?” Ash looked down at Pikachu. “Wanna go, Pikachu?” Pikachu happily reacted.

“Serena must’ve been desperate to repair the branch if she went to a tree surgeon,” Lexi uttered on their way there.

Clemont’s used his hand to play with Petilil in his arm. “She could obliviously tell how broken up Braixen was by this.”

The estate where the tree surgeon lived was pretty close by. As they went around the corner in the garden they saw, what they assumed was the tree surgeon, standing at one side of the Battlefield with his Gallade with Serena on the other side with Braixen and an unfamiliar man.

“There she is,” Ash stated. “Serena!”

She now got aware of their presence as they rushed to her. “It’s Ash. You found me.”

“You had us worried,” Lexi explained. “So we asked Nurse Joy.”

“What happened to Braixen’s branch?” Bonnie questioned doubtfully.

There was a mixed expression of sadness and hurt in Serena’s eyes. “You see.” She told them how attached Braixen was to the branch and why the tree surgeon had demanded a Battle in return. “And that’s what happened.”

“Got it,” Clemont said. “So if you Battle him he’ll fix Braixen’s branch.”

“That’s quite unusual,” Lexi replied.

“Yeah show them how much you want that branch repaired,” Ash encouraged and Pikachu cheered them on.

Clemont carefully gave Petilil to Lexi as he kissed her temple. He then took his place at the side of the Battlefield. “Alright then. If you don’t mind I’ll be the referee. Trainers will each use one Pokémon. Is a single match okay?” Both the tree surgeon, named Woodward, and Serena agreed.

As Lexi stood there with Bonnie and Ash, she could finally see this other man that had accompanied Serena, who claimed his name was Jeeves. There was nothing alarming about the man, but his name sounded fishy.

Vivillon was atop Lexi's head chittering for Serena and Braixen. “ _Viiiivillon.”_

“Good! Alright then!” Clemont firmly raised one arm. “Battle begin!”

Woodward remained motionless. “Now then. I’m waiting for you to bring it on.”

“Alright! Use Scratch!” Serena’s determination was clear. Braixen spurted into action, and leaped up to create speed as it dove down.

“Dodge it, Gallade!” Gallade only had to take one step back.

“I just don’t understand why they don’t use Flamethrower,” Bonnie muttered doubtfully.

“Maybe it’s difficult to use Fire Type moves cause its branch is broken,” Ash said.

“Yeah, Ash is right. It’s considerably challenging to achieve that with a broken branch,” Lexi replied. “Possibly dangerous even.” Bonnie gasped fearfully at her words so Lexi put one hand on her shoulder.

Pancham felt the guilt of it all and Ash noticed it. “Don’t worry, Pancham. Braixen won’t lose because of something like that. You can do it, Serena!”

Serena nodded. “Use Scratch.”Braixen leaped up again.

“Dodge it, quick,” Woodward reacted. Gallade effortlessly stepped around Braixen. “Use Slash!” Gallade had a perfect angle as it used Slash from right underneath it and Braixen tumbled back.

“Oh no. Braixen got hit,” Bonnie clutched onto Lexi’s leg.

“He has already figured out the timing of Braixen’s scratch,” Ash assumed.

“Serena has to come up with something else,” Lexi replied.

“What are they gonna do?” Bonnie questioned.

“Guess Braixen needs that branch after all,” Ash said.

Serena wasn’t done yet. “You can still Battle, right Braixen?” Braixen nodded that it could.

“Use Psycho Cut,” Woodward instructed. Gallade didn’t need to close the distance since Psycho Cut made it across the Battlefield with ease.

“Quickly, Braixen! Dodge it!” Braixen nimbly avoided all of it.

The Battle came to a halt when a net was being thrown from one of the trees, which Pikachu could barely avoid.

“Hey, what’s just happened?” Ash questioned dumbfounded.

Lexi pointed up to the tree were Team Rocket was doing their intro. “It those idiots again.” At the end they dramatically made it onto the ground.

Woodward was puzzled. “Wait a minute. You know them?”

“Too well,” Serena replied. “They like to steal other people’s Pokémon.”

Lexi narrowed her eyes. “Or Mega Evolution data.” Petilil trashed in her arms at the sight of them.

“They do?” Woodward clearly was astounded.

“This time I’ll aim it correctly.” Jessie had another one of those metallic cubes in her hand

Serena stepped in front of Pikachu. “I don’t have time to deal with this nonsense. Hey, Ash! Give me a hand!”

“Sure,” Ash assured.

“Okay, Braixen and Pancham. Are you ready?” They nodded eagerly. Serena didn’t even have to tell them which move to use cause they knew. Pancham used Stone Edge and Braixen used it as a way of transportation to cross the Battlefield. When it was nearby it crossed the pieces of its broken branch to use a new Fire Type move which overwhelmed Team Rocket.

“Did Braixen just -” Lexi uttered in awe.

“Did you just see that move?” Ash eyed her and Clemont.

“I did. It might’ve been a coincidence, but it sure looked just like a Fire Blast,” Clemont clarified.

“Pikachu, use Thunderbolt now!”

It was such a nice sight to see them disappearing off into the horizon. Unfortunately because it all Braixen’s branch was entirely in shambles.

“Woodward, please,” Serena pleaded. “Let our Battle continue and please agree to fix Braixen’s branch.”

“My dear child,” Woodward began. “I’m afraid that branch is already well beyond repair from the very first time you brought it to my attention.”

“But.”

He glanced at Braixen. “Now, Braixen. You know why we did all this, don’t you? Why I asked you to have a Battle with me? You see there’s nothing wrong with wanting to hold onto precious things from the past, but becoming overly attached can keep you stuck in the past as well.” Braixen mulled it over, nodding. “You tried Flamethrower with your broken branch and it ended up as a Fire Blast. It was unintentional, but you could use the move with that branch because your feeling was _so_ strong. And if you are able to hold onto that strong desire of yours; I’m sure you’ll be able to master anything you possess.”

Pancham had been holding onto a branch this entire time which he presented to Braixen. “Oh Pancham,” Serena muttered.

Lexi had to do her best not to squeal. “That’s so precious.” Bonnie playfully nudged her in the leg because of that.

Serena knelt onto the ground, her hand on the branch. “Hey you know what. I didn’t become Kalos queen with the branch you had when we made our promise together. So let’s make a new promise with the branch Pancham wants to give you. Its time for us to write the next chapter of our partnership.” Braixen also put its paw on the branch. “It’s all for one. Let’s do this together.” Pancham and Braixen agreed wholeheartedly. Serena tied a red ribbon around the branch. “This is to remember the promise we’ve made.” Braixen tested out the branch, which felt great in its hands. “Alright! Let’s try it out.”

“Now let’s get back to our Battle,” Woodward agreed.

Clemont took his place again. “Alright then! Let the Battle resume!”

“Okay, Gallade. Use Psycho Cut.”

“Quick, Braixen. Dodge it!” Braixen was as nimble as before as it leaped up high to evade it. “Use Fire Blast!” With a brand new branch Braixen’s Fire Blast was a lot more smoother as it collided into Gallade.

When the smoke cleared Gallade tumbled onto its knee. Woodward stepped forward. “That will be all now. Excellent work. Gallade you were great.”

Serena happily hugged Braixen. “Braixen! We won!” Pancham joyfully jumped onto her back which was adorable.

“I’m really so happy Braixen is feeling better again,” Ash said.

“Yeah. That Fire Blast really showed us all how Braixen felt,” Clemont agreed.

Lexi smiled. “And they both improve from here.”

Bonnie raised her arms. “Yippie! Yeey!”

Woodward held the shattered branches in the palm of his hands.

“What are you going to with those?” Ash questioned.

Clemont held his glasses. “I thought you said that branch wasn’t fixable.”

“Yes I did say that,” Woodward replied, a mysterious expression on his face. “But however.” Instead of providing them with an answer he took them to the outskirt of his garden where he planted the branches into the soil. “Just as it should be.” He had tied them together into one branch.

“That’s marvelous,” Lexi uttered in awe as Gallade watered it, Vivillon chittering on her head.

“That branch will now begin a brand new life right here. There will come a day when it will be useful to someone again.”

Serena was in a chipper mood. “And someday we’ll come back here and tell it all about our big success. Remember the promise with you is still with us.”

Shortly later it was time for them to get going.

“We’ve learned so much from you, Woodward. I can’t thank you enough for your generosity.”

“Now now,” Woodward replied amused. “I haven’t really done much of anything at all. It’s something you and your Pokémon learned together, my dear child.”

“I want to thank you anyway,” Ash insisted. 

Lexi smiled. “Me too.”

“I also want to,” Clemont responded.

“We’ll be back to visit for sure,” Serena promised. “Anybody have an idea where Jeeves went?”

Lexi’s lips parted. “Who?”

“You mean the guy with the glasses?” Bonnie questioned unsure.

“He just disappeared, didn’t he?” Clemont was baffled.

“It’s like he vanished into thin air,” Ash uttered.

Nonetheless they said their goodbyes to Woodward and Gallade as they set out again. They tracked through the forest for at least an hour when they stopped for a lunch break. Afterwards when they all had eaten Clemont was sitting apart with Lexi and Petilil. He was studying the Sun Stone in the sunlight.

Petilil was exceptionally interested in the oddly shaped stone, its brown eyes widened with curiosity. Clemont gently kept it from it. “You wanna know what is, don’t you?” Petilil nodded. “With this stone a Pokémon like you can evolve into a Lilligant. You can become stronger.”

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Lexi nicely chimed in. “We just have the stone should you want to evolve.”

Petilil mulled it over and effortlessly hopped into Clemont’s lap, closer to the stone which he kept just out of reach. “So you want to evolve then? Because that’s alright. It’s your choice.” He petted its head with his other hand.

Petilil nodded emphatically at that question, its mind made up. Lexi exchanged a hopeful look with Clemont. If this was what Petilil’s heart desired then they wouldn’t get in its way.

They informed their friends to come have a look as they placed the Sun Stone next to Petilil on the ground. Everyone held their breath in anticipation as Petilil swiftly touched the leafs on its head against the Sun Stone and its whole body glowed with bright blue light. Lexi mouth was parted as she watched Petilil’s body regain shape, expending to take its newer form.

When the light faded it was no longer a Petilil and evolved into a Lilligant. “ _Lil!_ ” There was a radiant smile on its face. The red flower on its head released a sweet aroma.

Clemont and Lexi were at a loss for words at the evolution of _their_ Pokémon, Lilligant went to them. It opened its arms so they could kneel next to it for a heartfelt three-way embrace.

“That was so cool!” They heard Bonnie squeal behind them.

“Lilligant,” Lexi almost choked up. “I’d say your beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Clemont replied as they broke apart. “You’re bold for making this choice by yourself, Lilligant. You’re no longer that sweet and innocent Petilil anymore.”

“ _Lilligant. Lil,_ ” Lilligant corrected him, arm on his shoulder.

Clemont chuckled lightheartedly. “You’re right. You’re still sweet.”

Lexi joined them, a blissful expression on her face. “You’re as sweet as they get.” Lilligant truly was theirs.


	86. A Legendary Photo OP!

“Are you two up to mischief again? Lexi had her hands on her hips as she glanced down at Raichu and Lilligant who were playing as they were hiking up a hill. Raichu was floating out of Lilligant’s range who happily pursued after her. Since Lilligant had evolved the two of them had grown closer as friends and were playing whenever they could.

Raichu stopped in her tracks, floating on her tail in midair as she scratched the back of her head. “ _Rai._ ”

“ _Liligant. Lil._ ” Lilligant shrugged casually as Raichu resumed her playfulness. She floated right over Clemont’s head who could barely duck. Lilligant only couldn’t float so it crashed into Clemont’s legs instead.

Clemont steadied Lilligant so it wouldn’t lose its balance. “You okay?”

Lilligant sadly cast its yellow eyes down due to embarrassment. “ _Liiil. Lil._ ”

Clemont was exceptionally gentle with that big heart of his his. “Hey, there’s no need to be upset. You can play with Raichu as often as you want as long as you’re careful, alright?”

Its face got as bright at the sun above them. “ _Lill_!” Lilligant briefly hugged his legs before it rushed after Raichu again, but they weren’t as rambunctious this time. 

Lexi’s heart soared because of Clemont’s interactions with Lilligant which set her whole soul aflame. It was an indescribable feeling how close they were, which truly told her how much they cared for one another.

She folded one arm around his shoulder, her emotions and admiration for him overwhelming her. “I love you, Clemont.”

His blue eyes widened at her sudden proclamation. “Where is this suddenly coming from, Lex?”

“Cause I just feel all sorts of wholesome and blissful emotions when I see you and Lilligant or our other people interacting. Makes me happy and feel lucky that I have you because we all care.”

Clemont’s toothy grin was blinding as he relaxed. “You know how much my Pokémon are as much yours are they are mine, Lexi. We’re an unique and loving family of our own at our age. This is exactly how I always pictured life with you; us being together our Pokémon all merged into one happy family. I don’t want to trade anything about it.”

The way he described their family dynamic truly set her heart racing. “I feel exactly the same about that, Clem. It’s the life we both wanted for us and them. The future will be bright for us.” She took her time to kiss him there and ignored the fact that the others were right there. Clemont had such a tight hold on her heart, soul and life.

When she did pull back there was a spark in his eyes. “Yeah, that’s true. And I love you too, Lexi.” He pecked her lips again, and those butterflies in her stomach were doing somersaults.

After they focused on the towering mountain ahead of them.

“A volcano? Think that mountain could be one?” Ash appeared to be all hyped up.

“I do. Up there,” Clemont pointed to the mountain. “See the smoke coming out near the top?”

“Yeah. Wow.”

“I believe that’s Mt. Molteau,” Lexi uttered. “If my memory serves me right.”

There was a rustling in the bushes next to them, followed by a sort of roaring sound which heightened everyone’s nerves.

“Hey,” Serena said. “Do you hear that noise?”

“Serena, could it be a Pokémon?” Bonnie’s voice shook.

There was in fact a Pokémon that casually emerged from the bushes. “What Pokémon is that?” Serena questioned doubtfully.

“That’s a Charmeleon,” Lexi frowned. “Only those aren’t supposed to be out here by themselves.” Lilligant was cowering behind her, holding onto her legs. 

Serena checked her Pokédex. “ ** _ **Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Charmander. Charmeleon knocks down opponents with its tail, then defeats them using razor-sharp-claws.**_** ”

Pikachu and Dedenne were the ones who rushed towards Charmeleon in recognition. Only they had to flee when Charmeleon fired a Flamethrower at them.

“Pikachu, are you okay?” Ash asked worriedly.

Bonnie’s anger was addressed towards Charmeleon. “Hey, why do you have to do that?”

“Charmeleon!” another voice called which alerted them. Thats when they saw Trevor coming from the bushes. “Oh there you are Charmeleon.” Everyone yelped horrified as Charmeleon did the same to him.

“I know that voice,” Ash whimpered. “Trevor, is that you?” Trevor puffed out a whiff of smoke.

When he regained his composure he got up and protectively folded his arms around Charmeleon to keep it in order. “Wow, what a surprise. I never thought I’d run into you out here.” Charmeleon let out another Flamethrower as the others had to duck.

“Why does Charmeleon seems to be in such an awful mood?” Serena was irritated.

“And it’s like that no matter what I do,” Trevor responded at a wits end.

“Allow me,” Lexi said, Raichu on her shoulder. “That’s mainly because Charmeleon’s are rather unruly and disobedient when they evolve.”

“Maybe Charmeleon wants to have a Pokémon Battle,” Ash considered.

Trevor eyed up at Charmeleon. “Yeah? Is that what you want, Charmeleon?” It eagerly accepted.

“Great. Just leave it to me, okay? Fletchinder, come on out.” Ash released his Fletchinder. “A good Battle ought to be just the thing to calm Charmeleon right down.”

“Thanks so much, Ash. A Battle should do the trick.”

Lexi turned to Ash. “Didn’t you say you used to have a Charmeleon which behaved this way in Kanto?”

Ash scratched his chin. “I did. It automatically refused to listen to my commands when it evolved into a Charmeleon. When it became a Charizard it grew even worse. Until it finally grew to trust me and then it became one of my best Pokémon to this day.”

The friendly Battle was about to begin. Lexi stood next to the others, Lilligant still holding onto her leg as it was frightened for Charmeleon. Clemont acted as the referee.

Trevor extended his arm. “Alright, let’s start out with Fire Spin.”

“Quick! Get outta there now!” Ash reacted. As the fire swirled around it Fletchinder made an attempt to fly high so it could get out.

“Now use Flame Thrower!”

“Deflect it with Steel Wing!” Fletchinder spun around in circles until the Flamethrower was entirely dissolved. “We got an opening. Use Flame Charge!”

Charmeleon stayed where it was as Fletchinder charged into it and pushed it across the ground.

“So cool,” Bonnie uttered in awe.

“Charmeleon is really something,” Serena replied.

“It’s definitely been well trained,” Clemont agreed.

“Right. You totally see how hard Trevor has been training with Charmeleon,” Lexi responded impressed.

“Charmeleon, use Dragon Claw!” Trevor instructed. Charmeleon was at Fletchinder’s side in a flash and dealt it a good blow. Fletchinder was able to continue.

“Tough stuff,” Ash muttered.

“Now is your chance. Use Flamethrower!”

“Up in the air!” Fletchinder rapidly gained height which unnerved Trevor and Charmeleon. “Now use Steel Wing! Let’s go!” It dove down swiftly, not giving Charmeleon a chance to dodge who was unable to continue.

“And that is it,” Clemont confirmed.

“Oh no. Charmeleon, are you alright?” Trevor knelt down to it, picking it up.

“Fletchinder, you were awesome.” Fletchinder landed on Ash’s arm. “Feeling better now?” Trevor chuckled as Charmeleon got up, appearing to be in a whole different mood.

“Yey. You’re feeling better,” Bonnie said in relief.

“Must’ve gotten rid from that built up tension,”Lexi figured.

“Charmeleon, that’s wonderful,” Bonnie said.

“You’re all the best. Thanks,” Trevor respond as Charmeleon nuzzled its head against his.

They sat down together on a fallen log so they could talk. Serena and Lexi fed some Pokémon food to their Pokémon.

“Last I saw you guys was at Pokémon summer camp, am I right?” Trevor said.

“Aha. That was so much fun. We had a really great time,” Ash responded.

“Charmeleon evolved from Charmander, but it’s personality hasn’t changed a bit,” Bonnie realized.

“It’s been unbelievable in Gym Battles, and thanks to all of it’s hard work I even earned a Bug Badge,” Trevor responded.

“Wow. That means you beat Viola,” Ash figured.

“Obviously you’re working hard,” Serena said as she approached them.

“Yeah, but not just me. Shauna and Tierno are working real hard too.” Trevor’s eyes widened when he saw Serena’s new look. He got especially close to her, and blushed. “Tierno is right; you _do_ look great!”

Serena was clearly flushed. “I do?”

“Just that I got a message from Tierno telling me that your clothes and hair are looking amazing these days.”

She giggled shyly. “How nice.”

Lexi stepped next to her, her hand on her arm. “She does look stunning lately.” Which only deepened the blush on Serena’s cheeks.

Trevor instead had his eyes on Lexi, which wasn’t her intention. “But so do you! You changed your appearance as well and it really suits you and -”

Lexi cut to the chase and put one finger on his forehead to slowly push him back. “Yeah, not happening, bud.”

Bonnie got up, a smug expression on her face. “You see Lexi is dating my big brother Clemont and she’s way too old for you. Let’s not forget that she’s a Pokémon Professor these days.”

“That’s the first time someone is calling me old though. I’m fifteen, Bonbon.” She pouted.

“But still a Professor.”

“Bonnie!” Clemont chided as he got up to get her to the side. “You don’t have rub it in.” He smiled shyly as he eyed Trevor. “Lexi is happily taken though.” To prove that he folded one arm around her shoulder.

Trevor went all red in the face, raising his hand in an apologetic manner. “No you totally misinterpreted my meaning. That wasn’t my intention at all. I was just -” He cleared his throat. “Paying her compliments. I do apologize.” None of them actually bought his excuse, but they let it rest.

“It’s fine,” Lexi assured kindly, not wanting to make him more uncomfortable.

Lilligant had finished its food and went to where Raichu was, cautiously playing together. Trevor only now got aware of its presence. “Since when do you have a Lilligant? Who does it belong to?”

“It belongs to _us_ ,” Clemont and Lexi answered simultaneously.

“I gifted it to Lexi as an egg and we’re raising it together,” Clemont clarified as he sat down.

“Wow. Talk about luck.” Trevor was already taking pictures of the unaware Lilligant. He then eyed the others. “So have you all come here looking for Moltres too?” They were stunned by his question. “Am I wrong?”

“You mean the legendary Pokémon?” Clemont guessed.

“Legendary?” Serena repeated.

“Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. They’re Pokémon whose existence has already been confirmed, but who appear to be extraordinary difficult to track down.”

“True,” Lexi replied. “There haven’t been many sightings of these legendary birds over the years.”

Bonnie giggled excitedly. “I wanna meet Moltres too.”

“An examination and analysis of various documents leads me to believe that Moltres is on Mt. Molteau,” Trevor clarified.

“You wanna take a picture of it, don’t ya?” Ash guessed.

He nodded. “Right. It’s always been my dream to meet every Pokémon in the Pokédex and add them all to my photo collection. See this.” He held out his camera to them which displayed a photo of two legendary birds.

“Zapdos! And Articuno!” Clemont stated in amazement.

“That’s marvelous. I would die to be able to sketch them,” Lexi admitted truthfully.

“No way! You met legendary Pokémon?” Serena asked in disbelief.

“Not fair,” Bonnie huffed.

“Incredible, Trevor,” Ash said.

“If I can get Moltres I’ll have taken photos of each of these legendary Pokémon.” Trevor was all fired up. “And check this out!” It was a picture of a Scatterbug. “Look.” There was another picture of multiple. “Aren’t these Scatterbug really rare?”

“Why are they rare?”

“Yeah, I don’t see anything,” Lexi admitted, narrowing her eyes. “They look exactly the same.” Raichu on her shoulder couldn't see a thing either.

“They look like normal Scatterbug,” Serena uttered confused.

Trevor clearly disagreed with them. “What are you talking about? Just look at the antenna!” He flicked between two pictures of different Scatterbug to show the difference. “See! The lengths are ever so slightly different.”

“Wow are they?” Bonnie muttered.

“I still don’t see it,” Lexi confessed.

Clemont held his glasses to scrutinize the pictures. “Subtle, but they’re not the same.”

“Hold on. That’s important?” Serena didn’t get it.

“Sure is,” Trevor responded. “You see its almost impossible to find this kind of Scatterbug. You can’t get any more rare than these two. Yup! This is a picture almost no one gets!”

That’s when Trevor went on an emotional rant where he showed him all the _odd_ Pokémon he had encountered and spoke in great fascination about them as he started to speak more rapidly. It made it a drag for the others to pay attention because kept going for at least ten minutes. Lexi petted Raichu’s stomach to keep sane.

Trevor wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Anyway. That’s what I have so far. So you all get it now, huh?”

Lexi smiled faintly. “Yeah. Definitely.”

“I thought Lexi was passionate about Pokémon since she’s the Professor, but she doesn’t hold a candle to you,” Serena teased.

Lexi snorted. “That’s cause Pokémon isn’t all I think about, Serena.”

“Oh I know.” She winked playfully without indulging further, but Lexi knew perfectly well what Serena was referring to and didn’t want to enclose that with her young innocent friends.

“You met all kinds of Pokémon,” Ash said, focusing the attention back to Trevor.

Trevor nodded. “Right. And Moltres is going to be the very next photograph I take.” There was a fire blazing in his eyes.

“We’ll help you look for Moltres if you want,” Ash insisted.

“Yeah,” Lexi quickly replied. “I don’t want to miss out on that opportunity.”

Serena smiled. “It will be much faster that way.”

“I want to see it too,” Clemont agreed.

Bonnie let out a giggle and raised her hand. “And don’t forget me!” She ecstatically tugged onto Lexi’s arm with her other hand.

“Thank you. That would be a big help,” Trevor responded.

They decided to not waste any time to they set out right away, heading into the mountains. From higher up they had a nice view of the valley below. Lilligant was walking along.

Trevor showed them a printed out image of picture of Moltres. Ash was studying it up close. “This is Moltres for sure?”

“Yup,” Trevor swiftly confirmed, walking ahead. “No doubt about it.”

“But it’s really hard to see anything,” Bonnie admitted.

“It’s basically all smoke,” Lexi uttered. Her gaze lingered to Clemont who was panting the steeper the hill became. Raichu was being a massive help to him, by supporting him in his back.

“How do you know?”

Trevor turned his head. “There is no other Pokémon with wings shaped just like that and according to my research Moltres has been spotted on Mt. Molteau in the past. It was an accident that Moltres got in there in the first place. It didn’t even know it was being photographed. But if we head up to that big rock I know we’ll see it.”

“So that’s all we have to go on?” Serena guessed.

“It’s not a whole lot. I wouldn't exactly consider this photo as evidence,” Lexi replied, frowning.

Clemont paused as he chuckled boisterously, Raichu bumping into him. “So we’re headed to a big rock? I’d say this is my cue. And that means the future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!” There was a glint in his glasses as he presented the invention. “I thought we’d encounter a situation precisely like this one. This is called my _Rock Searcher Mark 1_!” Raichu sneakily got onto his shoulder.

“Rock Searcher Mark 1?” Serena echoed.

Lexi wolf whistled. “That’s pristine, Clem.”

Bonnie wasn’t convinced. “You think it’s gonna work this time?”

“Give your brother a chance, Bonbon.” At which Bonnie shrugged.

Trevor was amazed. “Oh wow! This is one of your famous inventions.” He snapped a picture.

Clemont chuckled as he grabbed Ash’s wrist so they could insert the picture into the device. “I input the landscape of this photograph into its memory then my amazing device will locate an exact match automatically.”

“Awesome.”

He pushed back his glasses. “Please save the praise for later, my good friend. After we discover Moltres location you can thank me. Rock Searcher Mark 1 on!” He pressed a button to activate it. That smug expression was still on its face as the machine spurted away.

Lilligant was a bit astounded by the device so Lexi petted her head to assure her. Meanwhile Lexi’s gaze was on Clemont. “You’ve outdone yourself again, Clem.” She could hear him chuckle cockily.

“Science is so amazing,” Ash complimented.

“Let’s go say hi to Moltres!” Bonnie hastily ran after it and the others followed.

The machine took them higher up the mountain. Eventually it came a halt when it scanned an unusual rock.

“That’s it?” Ash questioned.

There was a red cross on the monitor accompanied by a buzzing noise as it went on its way again. “Looks like it’s not a match,” Clemont said kind of disappointed.

“But it’s still looking around.”

“Exactly. There is every chance that it can locate something,” Lexi replied upbeat and saw Clemont’s lips turning into a smile. Raichu comfortingly patted his cheek too.

The machine went on ahead as it scanned rocks more frequently to not miss out anything mayor. Clemont was slightly disheartened cause it hadn’t gotten any results yet.

“Doesn’t look like it’s having too much luck,” Ash said.

Trevor yelled as he frantically pointed at something ahead which alarmed everyone. “What’s that?”

“Oh that’s just a Crustle,” Bonnie answered disappointed as Trevor slid down the cliff.

“Look closer! You don’t see that kind of complex patterned glaring hardly ever.” He snapped as many pictures as he could.

“So cool,” Ash said.

Lexi had her hands on her hips. “I guess it’s possible the Pokémon here who live this close to the volcano might have a slightly altered appearance due to the environment.”

“Huh? Look!” Trevor pointed a Butterfree, snapping more pictures. “The tip of that Butterfree’s antenna is slightly smaller than normal. That’s rare. No that’s super rare!”

Clemont smiled shyly. “I would say this particular area is a Pokémon photographer’s paradise.” His eyes shifted to Lexi’s. “Yet you aren’t drawing.”

“Cause I’m not a photographer, nor do I find these subtle changes rare enough to draw,” Lexi replied. “My research won’t benefit from that cause you can hardly tell the difference.” He addressed her a loving look.

When the machine buzzed again they all turned around to see as it took off. “Wrong again,” Bonnie muttered.

“It will find something eventually.”

“Trevor!” Ash called out. “Let’s go!”

“Please just one more minute,” Trevor pleaded, taking more pictures. “This is incredible.” Lexi rolled with her eyes.

Clemont chuckled dryly. “I think he’s forgotten about Moltres.”

“He works so hard,” Serena replied. “Photography seems tough.”

There was an explosion at the top of the volcano which made everyone whirl around in horror. Trevor joined them again.

“What was that?” Ash wanted to know.

“Not my Rock Searcher Mark 1,” Clemont replied in denial. Raichu shook her head. Ash was at the front as they went to check it out. When the smoke cleared Clemont let out a yelp. “I knew it!”

“Clem, we don’t what ticked it off,” Lexi tried to remain optimistic as Clemont sobbed quietly. “It got us this far.” Raichu wanted to cheer him up as well as she was still on his shoulder. Lilligant was right behind Lexi.

“Another bites the dust,” Bonnie muttered dryly.

“Now we’ll never find out where Moltres is,” Ash responded.

There was still some life in the machine as it turned around and charged directly at them, so they had to run for their lives. Clearly something had caused it go berserk.

“Clemont, what’s going on?” Ash cried out.

“It’s gone completely haywire!” Clemont exclaimed. They ducked just as the machine canon-balled straight into the volcano.

They all caught their breaths now the danger had been evaded. That was when a metallic arm snatched Pikachu away and they all turned their heads to see Team Rocket cackling behind them.

“You losers again!” Honestly every time Lexi saw them after her whole ordeal with them at the factory every cell in her body filled with rage. She could tell that Clemont shared that horrid emotion.

“So you followed us again!” Serena guessed.

“Perceptive. The plan was to make Moltres into one of our associates,” James admitted.

“But since the odds of you finding it are zero we’ll take Pikachu and call it a day,” Jessie added.

Ash brought out his Fletchinder while Team Rocket followed with Inkay and Gourgeist who opened with Psybeam and Shadow Ball. “Fletchinder, dodge it quick!” Fletchinder had lightening speed as it gracefully avoided all of it.

Trevor turned full fan-boy mode. “That Gourgeist size is totally rare!” He took some pictures.

“Trevor, save the pics for another time!” Serena shouted.

“You’re right. Charmeleon, now. Use Flamethrower!”

“Deflect it with Psybeam,” James instructed. The Flamethrower dissolved into nothingness.

Lexi wanted to do something as well but Lilligant was kind of intimated by the whole spectacle and was holding onto her legs. As Gourgeist and Inkay followed with another Psybeam and Shadow Ball Lexi withdrew Lilligant to spare it from this.

“Dodge it!” Ash said. Fletchinder smoothly increased height. Team Rocket told their Pokémon to use the same moves in a row and they chased after Fletchinder who flew right above the magma.

An attack broke off a piece of rock which descended down into the magma. A low roar was being heard which send a chill down Lexi’s spine.

“What’s that?” Ash muttered.

“I have a feeling,” Lexi replied, her voice quivering.

Clemont held his glasses. “It sounded like a roar to me.”

“I’m scared,” Bonnie held onto Serena who consoled her.

“You don’t think that -” Trevor stopped in the middle of his sentence when a wall of magma came upwards, as everyone froze on the spot. Through the wall a head became visible, and Lexi’s jaw dropped as her heart rate elevated.

“Wow. Could that be the legendary Pokémon? Is it Moltres?” Ash muttered in fascination.

Lexi blinked the tears from her eyes. “It’s Moltres alright.” Moltres spread its wings as the wall of fire faded. It was a tremendous sight to behold to see a legendary Pokémon like this from this distance. Many people have dreamed of seeing one, and she was fortunate enough to witness it. “Marvelous.” She had almost forgotten to turn on her camera, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

“So Moltres was here,” Clemont marveled. “Hiding in the volcano’s magma all along. Incredible!” Cause he was so overwhelmed he held onto Lexi’s hand, which felt kind sweaty against his own.

“I’ve heard about that before,” Trevor responded. “It said that Moltres rests in volcano lava in order built up its power.” He got closer to snap a picture. “We finally meet! It’s like a dream!”

The moment was ruined when Team Rocket chose to attack Moltres instead. Moltres deflected it by closing its wings, but the burning fire in its eyes was vivid. With one powerful ancient Fire Type move Team Rocket was taken care of. Fortunately they dropped Pikachu on the way out.

“Quick, Fletchinder!” Ash said. “Use Steel Wing! Break Pikachu out of there!” The glass case shattered and Pikachu was caught by Ash. “Hey, buddy. Fletchinder, thanks a lot.”

Moltres wasn’t done yet and its anger was targeted at the rest as well. As a Flamethrower came their way Lexi tackled Clemont out of the way so they could hide behind a rock. Serena and Raichu were right with them.

Clemont yelped. “I think Moltres thinks we’re friends with Team Rocket.”

“No way,” Serena replied frightened.

“It can’t tell the difference,” Lexi figured. Thankfully Ash, Bonnie and Trevor were safe behind another rock nearby.

“Stop it! We’re not your enemies!” Ash pleaded, but it didn’t work out.

As they hid behind the rocks Lexi picked up Raichu to shield her. Ash brought out his Frogadier to assist them. “Alright, Frogadier! Water Pulse!” Moltres only had to flap with its wings. “What happened?”

“It evaporated,” Clemont said, his voice shaking.

“Water Type moves won’t work,” Lexi realized.

“So let’s try fire. Charmeleon, Flamethrower!” Trevor chimed in. And once again a strong flap of its wings was all Moltres needed as it was nothing. It was quick to counter with another blast.

“Dodge it, quick!” Ash instructed.

Fletchinder’s speed made it able to avoid it as it rapidly flew towards Moltres and around it, almost if they were dancing. From up close Moltres didn’t hesitate to use the same move which fully struck Fletchinder, who slammed into the volcano wall. Moltres cornered it as Fletchinder did its best to get up.

“Fletchinder, I’m coming!”

Moltres turned its rage on them instead, releasing a powerful Fire Blast. Everyone yelled in agonizing horror as the attack came straight towards them. Fletchinder used whatever power it possessed to catch up with the attack. A blue light embraced its body as it shielded it. It’s body glowed as it started to regain shape.

“Ah, it’s evolving. Awesome.”

When the light faded it had evolved into a Talonflame. “Wow!” Lexi squealed. “It evolved into a Talonflame to help out!” Raichu gasped at the sight.

Ash used his Pokédex to check. “ ** _ **Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon and the evolved form of Fletchinder. During an intense Battle, Talonflame expels embers from gasps between its feathers. It reaches speeds of more than three-hundred-miles per hour chasing prey.**_** ” Moltres dove down. “Here it comes.” Talonflame’s body became surrounded in a light blue aura as it flew straight passed Moltres. Ash eyes widened. “What was that?”

“That was Brave Bird!” Clemont exclaimed in awe. “Brave Bird is without a doubt one of the most powerful of all Flying Type moves.” He clutched onto Lexi’s wrist.

“Wow really?”

“Yeah. Must’ve learned that while evolving,” Lexi figured as she and Raichu watched how the Battle enfolded in front of their eyes. Moltres was attacking again.

Ash extended his arm. “Now Talonflame! Use Brave Bird!” Talonflame heightened the altitude as it stormed down in a blue flash. Moltres fired continues attacks at which didn’t land. As Talonflame went up it hit Moltres. “It’s so fast.”

Talonflame went for another attack. Moltres waited for the opportune moment to strike with a Fire Blast. Talonflame stood no chance as it oh so slowly fell down, closer to the magma. Raichu covered her mouth.

Ash astounded everyone by scaling the volcano wall to help it. He took one big leap to catch it as they both plummeted down. Frogadier used its frubbles to create a rope which ensnared them.

“Frogadier, pull them up fast!” Clemont said frantic.

“Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!” Lexi pleaded terrified, not liking of how close they were dangling above the magma. They could get roasted.

When they were safely pulled up to the ledge everyone dared to breathe.

Clemont exhaled heavily. “Ash, that was a close one.”

“You sure can be reckless sometimes,” Serena replied.

“ _Rai. Rai_.” Raichu agreed from Lexi’s shoulder.

Lexi huffed. “That was way too close, bud.”

Ash chuckled dryly. “Yeah.” Pikachu frowned. “Sorry I scared you, Pikachu. Thanks a lot, Talonflame.”

Lexi suddenly felt a change in her mood, smiled. “I feel inspired to draw.”

Clemont playfully nudged her shoulder. “Course you are.”

Everyone glanced up at Moltres who hadn’t moved an inch in midair. Without attacking them again it flew away instead and seeing the way this beautiful bird flew Lexi was simply awestruck. She squeezed firmer in Clemont’s hand.

“It’s leaving,” Trevor said.

“Yeah. I think Moltres finally knows we’re not actually enemies,” Clemont assumed.

“I wonder where it’s going to now,” Ash responded hopeful.

Once the coast was clear they returned to the foot of the mountain. Lexi was sketching Moltres now that it was still fresh in her memory. Raichu eyes followed her pencil’s movements.

“Cool! I got a great shot!” Trevor said relieved when he saw the picture he had taken.

“Trevor, that’s wonderful,” Serena said.

Bonnie giggled. “I guess it was all worth it.”

“Yeah. I’m really glad,” Trevor responded.

Ash eyed his newly evolved Pokémon. “We got a lot of things to do, Talonflame. Let’s work hard.”

Clemont turned to Lexi and studied how her pencil moved across the paper. “Lex, so how did your drawing turn out?” His blue eyes were wide with interest.

She smiled. “I’d say pretty good. I’m almost done.” 

“It’s exactly like the real thing.” There was admiration in his voice. “You really captured Moltres likeness.” He had one arm around her waist while she didn’t stop drawing.

“Thanks, Clem. You’re flattering me. There is still so much to draw.”

Clemont kissed her temple as Lexi fluttered to a new page so that she could draw the Battle between Moltres and Talonflame while Clemont and Raichu were her audience. How many people say they’d seen an encounter like that?


	87. The Tiny Caretaker!

“Are you getting warmer now, Lex?” Clemont’s arm had closed around her as they lay snuggled together in their joined sleeping bag in their tent. The only thing of heat in this tent was that of Clemont’s body against her own.

“Can’t seem to get warm.” Lexi nuzzled closer against him, her head on his chest, her hands clutching onto his pyjamas.

Clemont folded their sleeping bag tighter around her. “Then maybe you shouldn’t have gone late night swimming. It’s not that strange your body can’t control its temperature. That river is freezing cold at this time of night.”

“Sorry, Clem. I hadn’t had the chance to get a proper shower in days since we’ve been camping so I felt pretty gross. I dried myself afterwards and put on clean clothes and -”

“You’re still freezing.” There was a light hint of amusement in his voice. “You’re wearing three layers of clothing right now.”

Lexi huffed out a laugh, which was a breath against his chest. “Yeah. You were very nice to let me borrow clothes from -”

“Wait just a minute, Lexi. I hadn’t even been given the opportunity to offer you my spare clothes cause you were already taking them from my bag.” His fingers traced a pattern on her back. “Of course what’s mine is yours and if they keep you warm then who am I to argue? If I’m being honest I do think you look exceptionally lovely in my clothes, which a tad too wide for your beautiful frame. But it suits you.” He was referring to the gray sweatpants and the dark blue sweater she was currently wearing.

She smirked. “Thanks. Is this becoming a secret fetish of yours?”

“Ha. You wish. I’m just attracted to you no matter what you're wearing. It's that spell you put on my heart.” His other hand slowly ran through her pink hair in a soothing manner.

“What a charmer you are.” She nestled herself even closer against him, and his chest vibrated with laughter. “I’m getting warmer though.”

“Well I should hope so cause you’re almost inside of me.”

“’S nice.”

Clemont drifted asleep within minutes while Lexi wasn’t as lucky. It wasn’t that she wasn’t exhausted. Her insomnia plagued her like a bad nightmare. Even though her body temperature had increased she was unable to drift into a slumber as a million thoughts vividly entered her mind. Made her feel restless and not in control over her own thoughts. Despite that she lay there for at least four hours so she at least got some rest until she thought she was going crazy. She didn’t want to accidentally wake Clemont with her tossing in his arms.

Gently she brushed his hair from his face in the dark. “Clem.”

“Lex?” His voice was a soft slur.

“I can’t sleep. I’m gonna sit outside, okay?”

“’Kay.” It was clear that sleep weighed heavily on him.

Lexi pecked his forehead as she extracted herself from his hold. She opened the zipper of their tent far enough to get out and closed it again so Clemont wouldn’t be disturbed. Lexi plopped down outside the tent and chose to sketch a bit to regain control over her own mind.

Instead of drawing Pokémon like she usually did she was illustrating people who played a tremendous part in her life; like her dad, Bonnie, Meyer and Clemont. Their faces were embedded inside her brain so she drew them from memory.

Lexi frowned when the zipper of the tent the furthest away went open and Bonnie stepped out in her Tyrantrum pyjamas. She was yawning uncontrollably as she held an empty flask in her hands. “Hey, Bonnie. Don’t freak out it’s me,” she said softly in case she startled her and the girl would scream.

“Lexi? Are you not sleeping?” She scratched her chin.

“I wasn’t able to. I got out so Clemont could sleep. Where are you going?”

“I’m thirsty. So I’m going to refill my flask. Will be right back.”

Lexi didn’t think anything of it as the girl went to the stream nearby. She was still able to have a clear sight of her from where she was. She heard the girl yelping as she saw her hopping over rocks to cross to the middle of the river. Like a concerned sibling Lexi instantly jumped up.

“Bonnie, that can be dangerous.” Her voice was a whisper, but the intensity behind it was clear.

Bonnie was relentlessly tugging onto something that had gotten stuck between two boulders which turned out to be a Pokémon. “Hang on I’ll help you.”

As Bonnie as able to pull it free she and the Pokémon lost their footing and were about to fall into the river had Lexi not been there to keep them up, standing with her soaked sweatpants in the water. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah I’m fine, Lexi. Thank you.” Bonnie let out a hollow sigh. She smiled at the Pokémon. “See you’re okay now.”

Lexi finally had the chance to study it up close and blinked dubiously. “That’s a Tyrunt.” She hadn’t seen one since Ash’s Battle against Grant. “We should get out of the river.”

They got onto the riverbank and Lexi noticed that the sun had almost risen by now and the others would wake up soon.

“I’m going to wake up, Clemont. He’d love to see this,” Bonnie insisted and before Lexi could argue with that the girl had already gone into the tent where her big brother was still sleeping with Tyrunt in tow, acting like an overgrown puppy. It was only a matter of seconds until Tyrunt had properly spooked Clemont and horrified yell echoed through the clearing.

Lexi did choose to intervene as she hurled Bonnie out of the tent by her Tyrantrum pyjamas. “In what universe was that considered funny, Bonbon? Do you have any idea how terrifying it must be when a Tyrunt is looking down at you like that.” She gestured to Tyrunt who bounced around them.

Bonnie merely shrugged. “ _I_ thought it was fun.” She rushed away to show Tyrunt to the others as Lexi shoulders hunched in defeat.

Lexi looked down at Clemont who was still rattled as he was sitting up. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to stop Bonnie in time. Are you okay?”

He scratched his jaw. “Yeah, no worries. You did whatever you could, Lex. I wasn’t exactly expecting to see a Tyrunt in our tent if I’m being honest.”

“I can imagine. She saved it while it was stuck between some rocks in the river.”

“Strange indeed.” Clemont’s eyes drifted to her soaked sweatpants. “So how did _that_ happen?”

“What? Oh that. Bonnie and Tyrunt were about to fall in so I prevented that by keeping them up and got wet myself I guess.”

He chuckled lightheartedly. “That is nice of you, Lex. Wait.” Clemont searched through his backpack until he found what he was looking for and held it out to her. “This is the last of my spare clothes though.” It was a pair of gray sweatpants. “Guess we have to a very big pile of laundry to clean the next time we do the washing.”

Lexi nearly tackled him to the ground, cupping his cheeks as she brazenly kissed him. Her love for him pouring over. She couldn’t believe that he kept offering her his spare clothes cause she had been cold last night, and he was still being generous.

“If you’re going to thank me like every time I’m just going to buy a wardrobe full of clothes for you.”

“Cheeky, Clem.” Lexi let out a giggle. “Thank you. You’re too nice. I’ll make it up to you.” She winked at him without saying another word, but he perfectly understood her meaning.

When Lexi had switched the wet sweatpants for the drier ones Clemont’s eyes were on her. He only kissed her forehead as her clever hands helped him with getting dressed which he let her. There was just something about the whole experience that felt natural to them. She gently did his hair, and focused especially on the lighting-bolt shaped tuft of hair sprouting on the top of his hair, which was her favorite part about his hair.

As they went outside the others were already there and dressed, only Bonnie wore her pyjamas. Bonnie had told them the story of what had happened. Raichu was out of her Pokéball and on her shoulder.

“So you found in the river?” Serena guessed.

“Yeah it was stuck,” Bonnie confirmed.

“Wait. Isn’t that?” Ash checked his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokémon. When unhappy, Tyrunt will go on an angry rampage. It evolves into Tyrantrum.**_** ” He eyed Clemont. “I wonder if it’s wild.”

Clemont crossed his arms. “That would be really rare.”

Lexi made a sketch. “Considering that Tyrunt need to be resurrected from a Jaw Fossil.”

Tyrunt seemed chipper around Bonnie as it nudged against her pyjamas. “Oh, Tyrunt!”

“You’re wearing Tyrantrum pyjamas so it’s probably curious about you,” Clemont explained amused.

“Huh this?” She put up the hood of the pyjamas so she resembled a Tyrantrum better. “Like ‘em?” Tyrunt nuzzled against her cheek as she petted its jaw. “Awh sweet.” Tyrunt made an attempt to bite into her pyjamas which infuriated her. “Hey! You can’t do that!” Tyrunt realized the impact of its actions and actually broke down in tears which was an unusual sight. “Don’t do it again! Okay?” Cause it resumed crying Bonnie tried to cheer it up. “Look Tyrunt. Please don’t cry. Look peekaboo.” It earned Tyrunt’s attention as she made funny faces at it, which lifted its mood instantly. As it happily bounced up, roaring with laughter. “Is everything better now?”

Tyrunt joyfully ran around and accidentally tripped over a small rock, landing flat with its face in the grass. As a result it broke down in tears again since it had gotten all dirty.

“Talk about mood swings,” Lexi uttered as Raichu sighed.

“You should be more careful.” Bonnie knelt next to it, petting it in a comforting way. “Oh oh. You’re super dirty. I’ll be right back.” She returned with a brush. “Time for a brushing!” Bonnie took thorough care of brushing the white fur at Tyrunt’s neck which it allowed. “You’re all clean now.” It thanked her chipperly. “Feel good? I’m glad.”

“I’d say Tyrunt has taken a real shine to Bonnie,” Clemont said.

“Yeah,” Serena agreed.

“Of course since she’s treating it with so much care,” Lexi replied in admiration.

Tyrunt’s stomach growled which puzzled Bonnie.

“Hungry? Yeah me too,” Ash responded. “So let’s eat.”

Bonnie’s eyes shifted to Lexi as she got up to tug onto her sleeve. “Can I? Can I? Can I?”

“That determined are we? Course you can,” Lexi assured smiling. “Only give me the chance first to whiff up something special for Tyrunt? You can feed it when it’s done.”

“Yeeey!”

As Clemont made breakfast for the others Lexi made some Pokémon food with Raichu’s assistance as they tried a new recipe for Tyrunt by mixing different berries together to create a sweet flavour. Raichu honestly was a wonderful assistant.

Lexi gave the bowl to Bonnie. “Here you go. I used Razz and Qualot berries this time. Let me know if Tyrunt likes it.”

Bonnie addressed her a warm smile. “Thank you so much, Lexi. You’re the best. I love you for doing this.”

Truthfully every time Bonnie made a proclamation like that Lexi’s toes curled a little. She beamed. “You’re too precious. I love you too, Bonbon. It’s my pleasure.” As Lexi went back to make food for the other Pokémon she observed how the girl fed Tyrunt with a spoon, which obviously astounded her. “Never seen a Pokémon being fed with a spoon like that.”

Raichu shrugged casually. “ _Rai. Rai._ ”

Tyrunt opened its mouth to take a bite and Bonnie let out a giggle. “Is it yummy?”

“I think Tyrunt likes Pokémon food,” Serena said.

“Well Lexi’s Pokémon food is top notch after all,” Clemont boasted as his eyes met Lexi’s scarlet ones who smiled at him.

“Is it good Tyrunt?” Ash questioned curiously.

Tyrunt put its jaw onto the whole bowl. “Slow down! Don’t bite the bowl!” Bonnie was the happiest Lexi had ever seen her.

When everyone had eaten something and they had cleaned up everything it was time to brush their teeth at the river. Lexi was visibly stunned as Bonnie brushed Tyrunt’s teeth as it held its mouth open for her.

“That Tyrunt is so cute,” Serena stated.

“A wild Tyrunt that likes to get its teeth brushed?” Clemont obviously was baffled at the sight. “Wow.”

“It’s surprisingly at ease around people though,” Lexi added, raising an eyebrow.

As they had brushed their teeth everyone washed their faces in the river. Lexi actually cleaned Raichu with a fluffy towel.

“Okay. Hold still.” Bonnie was doing the same with Tyrunt who sat down for the treatment.

Clemont chuckled. “That’s a lot of Tyrunt to clean up.”

“Just like a parent would. _So c_ ute,” Serena squealed.

“Parent? I’m just being a trainer right?” Bonnie giggled as she eyed Lexi.

“And a very good one at that, “ Lexi assured. Raichu nodded in confirmation as well.

Raichu went to join Bunnelby, Dedenne, Pikachu, Bonnie and Tyrunt in a playful ballgame. Instead of floating on her tail this time Raichu was using her legs. Tyrunt had a habit where it enjoyed biting into every time so when it was about to bite in the ball Bonnie scolded it and seemed to learn from it. They later switched to another game. Bunnelby had dug multiple holes in a clearing from which the Pokémon popped out and Bonnie had to find them.

“It’s almost like Bonnie has had Tyrunt for years,” Lexi uttered as they watched them play. They were sitting down in chairs and had her legs in Clemont’s lap. It was just them.

“Right it’s so nice to her,” Clemont agreed, gently caressing her legs. “I’m convinced she’s going to ask me to catch it for her.”

“Would you?” Their eyes locked.

“If I say no Bonnie is going to be devastated and possibly even mad at me. It’s not that I don’t trust that she won’t take proper care of it, but it’s quite a responsibility for someone her age.”

“I know, Clem. But she’s already taking tremendous care of Dedenne. True Tyrunt is quite a scale bigger and requires more responsibility. She has that inner patience that is required to care for Pokémon. She could easily be a Pokémon Nurse or a Professor’s assistant should she feel like it. Don’t underestimate Bonnie’s abilities just because she’s young.”

He addressed her a loving smile. “You’re right as always, babe. I’ll catch it for her if she asks for it.”

Lexi copied his smile. “Oh she’ll certainly love you for that.” Lexi leaned towards him to kiss him. “And so do I.”

Clemont scoffed out a laugh. “Well earning that much love from the two women who mean the most to me in life is all I could ever want.”

Tyrunt had fallen asleep on its back and Bonnie was comfortingly petting its forehead. It was making adorable low grunting noises in its sleep.

“Tyrunt sure loves Bonnie’s attention,” Ash said.

“It sure does,” Bonnie replied blissfully. She had tried to ride on its back when it had woken up, but they were unsuccessful.

Serena had made Poké Puff for all their Pokémon and gave one to Tyrunt who took it. “Here it’s a Poké Puff.”

“Say thanks like this.” Bonnie demonstrated how it had to bow its head. “Thanks for the food.” It copied her instructions before it quickly gobbled down the Poké Puff.

Serena smiled. “Wow I’m so glad you like it.”

Bonnie resumed their playing as Tyrunt chased after them. Lexi and Clemont weren’t able to see them, but heard the sounds of laughter. Until suddenly there was the distinct sound of someone yelling fearfully.

They came into action and chased after the noise. As they went around the corner they saw that Bonnie, Tyrunt, Bunnelby, Raichu and Dedenne were caught into a net and being reeled towards a Meowth balloon.

“Let them go!” Lexi demanded when Team Rocket completed their motto and Bonnie pleaded for their help.

“Give them back now!” Ash insisted.

“That would just be silly,” Jessie replied smirking. “Tyrunt has been with us since day one. The others are icing on the cake.”

“Team Rocket is truly on the case,” James added.

“So give us a break.” Meowth snickered.

“But you’ll get none.” James threw one of those black cubes in their direction which left a smoke screen behind which made it impossible for them to see as they made their escape. When the smoke cleared they were long gone.

“They’re gone,” Serena stated.

“Bonnie! No!” Clemont exclaimed horrified.

Lexi released Noctowl and Vivillon to scout from the air. Ash did the same with Noibat and Talonflame.

When Noibat and Talonflame flew over the woods again Ash instantly asked if them if they found anything, which they hadn’t.

“Please look again,” Clemont almost pleaded. “This time expend your search area.”

“We’re counting on you four,” Ash assured.

Lexi detected the mix of fear and hopelessness in Clemont’s eyes. Her hand was on his shoulder. “Clemont, we’ll find her. Noctowl and Vivillon are searching too.” She sounded more convinced than she truthfully felt.

His jaw clenched. “I hope you’re right, Lexi.”

They continued to search on foot in case the Team Rocket balloon was somewhere in the woods. In the end their flying Pokémon returned to alarm them that they had discovered something so they went in pursuit. Their path ended at a rocky mountain area. When Vivillon gestured to one of the mountains Clemont gulped loudly before he was the first to scale the wall. He’d ignore any complaints his body gave in order to save Bonnie.

“Bonnie!” he shouted when they finally made it to the top of the platform.

“Are you okay?” Ash asked.

“You didn’t get hurt?” Lexi lifted Clemont fully upwards.

Bonnie smiled. “Hi, Clemont and Lexi.” What was most astounding was that next to her wasn’t a Tyrunt, but instead was a full grown Tyrantrum.

“Wow. Bonnie is that Tyrantrum?” Clemont marveled.

“Yeah it evolved,” Bonnie informed.

“Get out,” Lexi muttered in fascination as Raichu floated onto her shoulder. “Hey, girl. How have you been?”

“ _Rai. Rai Raaaaaai._ ” She smiled.

Ash used his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Tyrantrum, the Despot Pokémon. Using its jaw, Tyrantrum can rip through thick metal. In times past, it was considered unbeatable.**_** ” Ash was impressed. “Awesome.”

“Tyrantrum, thank you for protecting Bonnie,” Clemont said gratefully.

“We owe you a great deal,” Lexi said as she firstly hugged the girl who let out a joyous laugh.

Team Rocket wasn’t quite done yet. A metallic arm emerged from the bottom of their balloon which nearly slammed into them. They had to rapidly run away as Team Rocket chased after them in their balloon.

Bonnie had made it onto Tyrantrum’s back. Tyrantrum leaped up with its powerful hind legs and bit straight trough the arm.

“Check it out,” Ash uttered.

“It bit through it like it was nothing,” Clemont said in fascination.

Lexi blinked. “That is one powerful jaw.”

“You go Tyrantrum,” Bonnie encouraged as it ran to create speed. Raichu had her mouth open as she watched.

Tyrantrum used a Fire Blast from up close which send Team Rocket’s balloon off into the horizon.

When Bonnie was safely back on the ground she got from its back. “Wow I had no idea you were so strong.” Tyrantrum scratched the back of its head. It happily rolled over the ground as Bonnie’s cheerful giggles echoed through the mountains. “So cute!” There were sparks in her blue eyes. “Can we keep it? Please, Clemont! Please!”

“Bonnie.” Clemont’s eyes drifted to Lexi’s who nodded emphatically.

“Remember what you said, babe?” Lexi winked at him.

“Why not? Look at how close the two of them are,” Serena added.

“The more the merrier,” Ash said.

Clemont cupped his mouth. “Don’t forget; you’re taking care of Tyrantrum.”

“I will!” Bonnie quickly answered. “I’ll do everything! And Lexi will make the food.” She petted its cheek. “Tyrantrum, you’ll always be with me.”

“Alright then. Promise to take care of it.” Clemont threw the Pokéball which bounced off Tyrantrum’s snout.

Bonnie was perplexed. “What happened?” She picked up the Pokéball. “What’s wrong? Is it broken.”

“It’s not broken,” Lexi replied frowning when she realized what that meant.

“No. I’m afraid. No. Tyrantrum already has a trainer,” Clemont clarified.

There was the sound of something beeping as a jeep drove onto the platform and stopped in front of them. There were two scientists inside of it.

“Tyrantrum,” the first man said as they got out of the jeep. “Aha, so there you are.”

“Who are you?” Clemont questioned as Raichu floated onto his shoulder instead.

“You see we’re both scientists from the Pokémon fossil research lab,” the other man explained.

Lexi cursed inwardly. “How did we miss that? My dad mentioned that lab several times throughout the years.”

“Of course,” Clemont said. “I thought it was strange to see a wild Tyrunt.”

“That means you’re the research lab’s Pokémon?” Bonnie fit the puzzle pieces together, her voice cracking. Tyrantrum sadly confirmed it.

They filled the scientists in on what had occurred as they had returned Tyrantrum to them.

“I see,” one man replied. “So that’s what happened? You took it upon yourself to take care of Tyrantrum.”

“She did,” Serena corrected. “Bonnie is the one who did everything.”

Lexi noticed the discouraged expression on the girl’s face and stepped behind her and closed her arms around her. “She really took tremendous care of it.”

“Thank you so much, Bonnie,” the other man said gratefully. “Let us give you a tour of the Pokémon fossil research lab as a special thanks.”

Ash’s eyes lit up. “Yeah? That sounds like a lot of fun.”

Clemont chuckled elatedly. “I bet there’s gonna be lots of Pokémon.”

“Hey, Bonnie. Let’s all go the research lab,” Serena suggested, her voice gentle.

Bonnie said nothing else, transfixed in her gloom state. Lexi on the other hand did whatever was in her power to console the girl. She didn’t press her in any way about this and instead just offered her the shoulder she needed. Bonnie wanted to take off her Tyrantrum pajamas which Lexi aided her with.

Lexi was secretly excited to see these Pokémon at the lab, but stayed quiet to relate to Bonnie’s mood. As their tour began at the lab Bonnie still had that heartbroken expression on her face, but she held onto Lexi’s hand which did tell them that she felt safe with Lexi, since Lexi has always been there for her.

“So this is where you restore fossils into Pokémon?” Clemont nearly went beside himself with excitement, and had a healthy blush on his cheeks. “Incredible. Don’t you think so, Bonnie?”

Bonnie only huffed as she turned her head away which puzzled Clemont. He met Lexi’s gaze who wasn’t a fan of the situation either, but wanted to let Bonnie know she wasn’t alone. “It will be fine.”

As they went inside they were introduced to the Pokémon that lived inside the lab. There was a flock of Aerodactyl that flew by. Lexi turned on her camera just in case she could research them another time.

Clemont had turned into full fanboy mode. “Oh wow! What a wonderful opportunity! Isn’t it great to see them, Lexi?”

Lexi had a blinding grin on her face as her gaze was focused on the Aerodactyl. “It certainly is, Clem. Not many people can say they’ve seen an Aerodactyl from up close.” Bonnie huffed again as she turned her head away.

“Bonnie! Lexi!” Clemont yelped as he pointed behind them. “Look at that! It’s a Kabuto!”

Lexi couldn’t contain the emotions that raged through her body at that mention and whirled around. “Where? Oh! Marvelous!” There was indeed four Kabuto peacefully eating in the grass.

“I can’t believe they’re all real! Incredible stuff! Right, Lexi?”

“Absolutely! You can’t even tell they used to be fossils!” Lexi wanted to take a closer look, but Bonnie was still holding onto her hand and wasn’t as excited. “Hey, Bonbon. I know you’re heartbroken now, but you’ll regret it later if you don’t enjoy this chance while it’s given to you.” Bonnie merely took one glance at them before turning her eyes in another direction.

“And this area here is where all our Tyrunt and Tyrantrum live,” one of the scientists explained. There was indeed a herd of them among the trees.

“So they’re all Tyrantrum’s friends?” Serena guessed.

“Right. They’re all so close they’re like family.” They released Tyrantrum from its Pokéball who instantly shared a heartfelt embrace with one of them.

Clemont leaned closer to Bonnie. “Now Bonnie, I think it’s time to say goodbye.”

“Trust us there’s nothing harder than having to say goodbye to someone.” Lexi’s voice was sweet and gentle. Raichu softly petted Bonnie’s cheek to let her know they were with her. Bonnie was crying which she didn’t want anyone to see so Lexi brushed them away for her. “We got you.”

As they turned around they saw that Tyrantrum was standing in front of them. It leaned its head closer to her to nuzzle against her cheek with its snout, happily purring. “Now that you’re a Tyrantrum you’re way too big to act like a baby. It’s time to be grownup.” She brought out her brush so she could brush the fur on its neck. “Don’t cause any trouble for the scientists, okay?” She lowered her head as she handed the brush to the scientists. “Tyrantrum really likes to be brushed so I think I should give this to you.”

“Thank you, Bonnie,” one of them replied. “We’ll be sure to use it all the time.”

“Bye bye. Take care, Tyrantrum.” Bonnie tried to walk away, but Tyrantrum made an attempt to follow her. She spun around, tears in her eyes. “No! No! You belong here at the lab! Don’t follow me!” She broke down in tears as she ran away in case it would come after her. Bonnie ended in Serena’s arms. “I know. Don’t worry I know.” She leaned back as she wiped the tears away and turned to Lexi.

“If you’d ask me I’d say you’re the coolest and the bravest person that I know,” Lexi assured her and caught that hint of belief in Bonnie’s eyes. “What you’re doing is totally badass and I respect you for that.”

“Thank you, Lexi.” Bonnie turned to Tyrantrum one final time with her arms around Lexi’s waist. “Bye bye now, I won’t forget you.” She bowed one last time at it as they turned around and went on their way.

Bonnie held onto Lexi’s hand which convinced Lexi that the girl was going to be alright when the time was right. Raichu was on Bonnie shoulder and there was even a glimpse of a smile on her face. Clemont and Lexi exchanged a hopeful look with each other despite it all as they left the fossil lab together.


	88. A Trip Down Memory Train!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really took me the whole day to write omg

“Lexi, can I ask you anything?” Bonnie’s big blue eyes were focused on her as Raichu playfully twirled around her on her tail.

“Shoot.” Lexi couldn’t deny her curiosity as they were making their way through a forest on their way to Anistar City.

Bonnie hesitated for a second. “I want to get better at drawing in my spare time so I can draw some Pokémon we meet on our journey as well. But I’m not... great. So I was hoping -”

Lexi quickly finished her sentence. “That I would be willing to teach you the basics and give you tips?” she guessed and the girl nodded. Lexi smiled warmly. “Of course I’d love to teach you.” She folded one arm around her shoulder. “But you must consider one thing, which is; that not every person can become a talented artist. So don’t get mad if your drawings don’t turn out to be like masterpieces or anything.”

“That’s not what I want, Lexi. I just want to get better at drawing and you’re the only one who might be able to teach me.”

“I’ll do it, Bonbon. I’m so excited that you asked me though. Your drawing skills will get better in no time.”

“That’s because Lexi is exceptionally patient when she’s instructing and teaching people,” Clemont calmly interrupted. “You couldn’t wish for a finer teacher than her.”

“Stop flattering me, Clem.” There was a spark in her scarlet eyes.

“Just stating the facts, babe.”

As they traversed through muddier ground the ground underneath them gave away. The group dropped to a lower level a few feet below. Since Lexi had her arm around Bonnie the girl landed mostly on top of her. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “I’m fine, Lexi.”

“Is everybody alright?” Ash asked the others which they confirmed with a groan. Lexi saw that Raichu wasn’t hurt either to her relief. When Team Rocket recited their motto from all the way up there they should’ve expected that. They mocked them for being stupid enough to fall for their trap.

Serena adjusted her hat. “Look! My hair is a mess.”

“Who cares, twerp?” James shouted back.

“We’re here for Pikachu and Raichu,” Jessie clarified smugly.

“Give them up if you know what’s good for you,” Meowth added.

“Not a chance!” Ash made clear.

Lexi clenched her jaw as she got up. “Not on my life!” She and Ash didn’t even have to exchange a look to understand what their next step was cause they said the same thing simultaneously. “Thunderbolt now.”

Only Meowth threw down a net in their direction which deflected the attacks. “This net will keep unwanted zaps from zapping.”

Clemont chose to step in and released Bunnelby from its Pokéball. “Bunnelby, Mudshot! Let’s go!”

The Mudshot directly shot through the net which made it ineffective. This gave Raichu and Pikachu to get another attempt at Thunderbolt which landed a direct hit. Team Rocket disappeared with a bang.

“And stay away!” Bonnie warned.

The ground underneath them gave away for the second time in minutes. Lexi instantly reached for Raichu to shield her from what could wait for them below. Basically they slid down the uneven ground until it dropped them onto a lower level. They coughed the dust from their lungs as they sat up.

“Hey, guys,” Ash said. “Are we all here?” Which they all confirmed.

“So no one got hurt?” Lexi’s eyes scanned the area around them. Bunnelby nudged its head against her arm to reassure her, and she exhaled. All of them shook their heads except Bonnie, who was obviously woozy from the impact of the fall so Lexi helped her sit upright.

“What a fall,” Ash stated, rubbing his head.

“It’s a long way down here,” Serena said.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “ _Where_ are we though?”

“It looks like an abandoned mine,” Clemont responded.

Pikachu pointed at the rails that were still present there. “What is it, Pikachu?” Ash questioned.

“Of course. Let’s follow these tracks.”

Ash understood what he meant. “Then we can get out.”

“That’s right!”

As Lexi got up and Raichu immediately got onto her shoulder. She held out her hand for Clemont to lift him onto his feet. “You good?”

He nodded and smiled at her. “Yeah I’m okay.” He briefly pecked her on her mouth, which caused her whole body to tingle. Clemont held onto her hand as they chose to follow the rails.

There wasn’t a light down there for them to see.

“Hey, Clemont. Lexi,” Bonnie said after a while. “I think this happened to us once before.”

There was a change in Clemont’s demeanour, suddenly flushed. “Yeah, Bonnie? You think so?”

“What do you mean, Bonnie?” Lexi frowned doubtfully.

“Of course,” Bonnie answered. “When we first met Bunnelby.”

Lexi gasped as she remembered it. “Oh now you mention it.”

Bunnelby jumped onto the top of Clemont’s head. “Right.”

Ash was curious. “Yeah? So what happened, you guys?”

“Tell us about it,” Serena pressed.

“You sure you really wanna know?” Clemont was hesitant.

“They asked you so tell them,” Bonnie replied.

Lexi nudged his shoulder. “Yeah, that’s the polite thing to do.”

“Alright then. If you insist,” Clemont said. He looked up at Bunnelby who had made itself comfortable by lying on his head. “Let’s see. It was after Clembot threw me out the Lumiose Gym. I was spending all my time trying to figure out how I could get back inside.”

_Clemont was sitting on a bench a Lumiose City park when he let out a shout of frustration as he threw the blueprints onto the ground cause he couldn’t come up with a single way to get back into his Gym. “What am I going to do?” To make matters worse that’s when his stomach growled. “So hungry. Ah I need food. I can’t even think straight.” It wasn’t an option for him to go home and face his dad now cause he didn’t want to explain why he got kicked out of his Gym._

_“Clemont!” Bonnie called which made him look up as she came running towards him. “Sorry.” She plopped down next to him on the bench as she gave him an apple. “This is all I could find in the house.”_

_“Wow. How nice of you.” That’s when he heard someone else call their names whose presence puzzled him. “Lexi! Why on earth are you here?” It was his best friend._

_“It’s very nice to see you too, Clemont.” Lexi adjusted her glasses as she stopped in front of them. “I was at work in fact when Bonnie phone called me just now saying that it was urgent that I would bring some food with me and meet you here. She didn’t tell me more than that. So I came up with a vague excuse for my dad so I could leave.”_

_“You_ **_**called** _ ** _Lexi?” The last thing Clemont wanted was for her to find out that his own invention had kicked him out. If she saw him as a failure then she probably wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore. He restlessly tugged onto his hair._

_“Yes of course I called Lexi,” Bonnie replied. “She’s our dearest friend and she’s helped us in the past. I trust her.”_

_Lexi smiled. “Like I’ve always done. So why are you two here and not at the Gym?”_

_Clemont figured he had no other choice than to tell Lexi the truth so he told her how he had completed Clembot and how they got kicked out of the Gym as a result, with no way back inside. When he was finished he was too scared to meet her gaze. The silence between them weighed heavily on him._

_“Clemont, please look at me.” She reassuringly placed her hands on his shoulders and waited for him to meet her gaze, as she addressed him a warm smile. “Hey, no need to be embarrassed. I was unaware that you completed Clembot. You can already be proud of yourself for achieving that because how many people can say they can built a robot? You did that. So it did revolt against you and kicked you out. I promise you that we’re going to come up with a way to get the Gym back from Clembot so you can enhance it.”_

_In an instant he engulfed her into an embrace because he had been fearing her reaction more than anyone else's. That was exactly how much Lexi meant to him, even when she didn’t know of his true feelings for her. “T-Thank you, Lexi. I thought you’d be disappointed.”_

_She scoffed. “I’ve never been disappointed with you in my life. You’re my best friend, Clemont. And I would gladly help you with whatever you ask of me.”_

_“That goes the same for you, Lexi. Don’t doubt that.” He had almost forgotten how hungry he was as he was about to take a bite from the apple when something snatched it from his hand. It was a Bunnelby which rapidly ran away from them._

_“Hey you! Stop!” Bonnie pleaded upset as they hurried after it._

_“I wanted to eat that! Give it back!” Clemont was surprisingly fast when he wanted something._

“Bunnelby really did that?” Ash was puzzled as he heard the story.

“I can’t imagine Bunnelby doing that kind of thing now,” Serena replied.

“Well back then it lived under completely different circumstances,” Lexi added. Raichu also seemed curious about this story cause she hadn’t been present when it occurred as Bunnelby lowered its ears.

Clemont looked up at it. “Anyway that’s how Bunnelby and I first met.” 

_They chased after it through the Lumiose streets and Clemont quickly started panting cause he hadn’t anticipated that Bunnelby would be that fast. He was gasping for his breath as he hunched over. “Where is that Bunnelby?”_

_“Gone,” Bonnie answered, as she scanned the streets._

_“There’s no sign of it,” Lexi added unsure._

_“Huh? Over there!” Clemont spotted it as it went over a barrier._

_Lexi chose to follow Clemont in case he’d do something rash as the three of them blindly jumped over the barrier, unaware what was behind it. It led them to a deep hole. They yelled loudly as they fell down into nothingness._

_They reached the bottom eventually and Lexi landed flat on her back with the weight of two bodies on top of her. When the dust cleared Clemont’s face was inches removed from her own, while Bonnie lay on his back. She was perfectly aware of the proximity between them and how their breaths had mingled, which made her dizzy._

_“L-Lexi!” Clemont stammered as he went red in the face. “Are you alright?” He couldn’t move backwards with Bonnie on his back._

_Lexi nodded, smiling faintly. “Yeah I’ve felt better though. Are you two okay?”_

_“I think so,” Bonnie muttered as she got up, which allowed Clemont and Lexi to get up from the ground. Lexi patted her jeans to get the dirt from them. “Lexi? Clemont? What’s this?”_

_“It looks to me like a subway tunnel,” Clemont answered._

_“Isn’t that great,” Lexi uttered in dismay._

_Bonnie started to panic. “I’m scared? What if a train comes?”_

_“We’ll be fine,” Clemont assured. “I’m pretty sure this subway line isn’t even in use anymore.” His eyes drifted to Lexi. “What do you think?”_

_“Well there are a few abandoned subway lines throughout Lumiose City. I’m just uncertain which one this is exactly.” Lexi crossed her arms._

_“That’s good,” Bonnie replied. “Bunnelby? Where did it go?”_

_“Who knows? Forget it.” Clemont removed his backpack so he could rummage through it. “Let’s just get out.” He had brought a map of all the subway lines with him. “Great. I knew I had a subway map in here. That’s it! Calculating from the point where we fell -” He pointed ahead. “Let’s head west. That will get us out.”_

_Bonnie cheered happily. “Big brother does it again!”_

_Lexi grinned at him. “You’re still fascinating me.” She caught the hint of a blush on his cheeks as they headed west and followed the rails. The dark rails took them to an abandoned subway station._

_“Clemont. Lexi. It’s a station,” Bonnie marveled._

_“I know it’s scheduled to be demolished, but the construction is remarkably well preserved,” Clemont said in appreciation._

_“It’s quite a shame that these subways have never really seen the light of day if you catch my meaning. Most have been built for nothing,” Lexi replied._

_Bonnie pulled Clemont onto the platform as Lexi got on herself and had a look around._

_“Alright. Now we just have just have to go through the exit,” Clemont informed._

_“From here the exit is pretty nearby,” Lexi added._

_They froze in astonishment when they saw that same Bunnelby from before hurrying into an abandoned train carriage. Bonnie sat on Clemont’s shoulders so she could peek inside through the window as Lexi made sure she wouldn’t drop onto the tracks. Bunnelby was sharing the stolen apple with the other Pokémon inside there._

_“So that’s why Bunnelby took it,” Clemont figured._

_“Bunnelby is so sweet,”Bonnie replied._

_“It just wanted to feed its friends,” Lexi said in admiration._

_“Yeah. I guess they’re all helping each other out. That’s nice,” Clemont said._

_“Why do you think they live down here?” Bonnie wondered._

_“I’d say it keep them out of the rain and they could stay warm no matter what it’s like outside.”_

_“Down here there is no looming threat from other Pokémon or humans, so they’re safe here unlike they would be on the Lumiose streets unfortunately,” Lexi added._

_“See for city dwelling Pokémon finding a secure and cozy place to live is the most important thing,” Clemont clarified._

_“So Bunnelby and the rest of them this is like their home,” Bonnie figured._

_Their conversation halted when there was commotion in the train carriage when a Diggersby entered. It had a threatening and violent attitude as it cornered Bunnelby and the others. It actually used an attack to kick Bunnelby from the carriage and onto the platform, causing the other Pokémon to scatter._

_“Hey, what’s going on?” Bonnie wanted to know as they peeked onto the platform._

_“I think that Diggersby is trying to kick everyone out and take the train for its own,” Clemont responded._

_“It has no intention of sharing this place,” Lexi replied, frowning._

_“Hey, that’s not nice,” Bonnie said. “You’ve got to help them. Please.”_

_“But how?” Clemont was dubious._

_“What can we do?” Lexi uttered as Diggersby ate the apple instead and came at Bunnelby._

_They both used Mudshot which countered the other out. Only a part of Diggersby’s attack came through and hit Bunnelby._

_“That Diggersby is too strong,” Clemont said. Lexi felt how Bonnie clasped onto her arm._

_“Bunnelby is not giving up without a fight,” Lexi replied as it wasn’t giving up yet._

_Bunnelby charged at it with the same Double Slap, both their ears glowing white. It diligently hit it with its ears, one blow after another despite its smaller size. Diggersby effortlessly pushed it back._

_Bunnelby instead used Dig to submerge into the platform, leaving everyone stunned. It reappeared right behind Diggersby. As it made an attempt to hit it from behind, Diggersby used Super Fang to get rid of it._

_When Bunnelby used Double Team Diggersby was anything but impressed and kicked them all away with its ears until only the real one was left and kicked it away._

_“Please, Clemont. Lexi,” Bonnie pleaded desperately. “You’ve got to help.”_

_“But how? My Pokémon are the Gym,” Clemont replied horrified._

_“And mine are at the lab,” Lexi responded terrified. She had never actually gone somewhere without her Pokémon before and it unnerved her._

_Bunnelby was lying defenselessly on the platform as Diggersby was about to use another attack. Bonnie fearfully shouted her brother’s name who spurted into action._

_There was a glint in his glasses. “Go Aipom-Arm!” He used it to snatch Bunnelby away before it would get hit. He chuckled lightheartedly when he succeeded._

_“That’s my big brother,” Bonnie praised._

_“That was impressive, Clemont,” Lexi complimented._

_He smiled as Bunnelby’s friends came at them. “You’re all right now,” Clemont assured. Only Diggersby wasn’t going to let this rest. It used another Mudshot and they all had to run away in order to not get blown away. They spurted into the opposite direction. “Everybody retreat!”_

“Horrible,” Serena said as they listened to their tale.

“So what happened next?” Ash instantly asked.

“ _Rai. Rai._ ” Raichu urged them on as Bunnelby lowered its ears. “ _Raaai._ ”

“Relax,” Bonnie assured. “Just tell them.”

“It’s going to get better.” Lexi smirked.

Clemont chuckled. “After that Bonnie said; - “

_They had made it to an abandoned maintenance room. Bunnelby was in a roughened shape as it sat down with its friends concerned around them._

_“Hey, Clemont. Lexi,” Bonnie called for their attention. “Bunnelby needs first aid.”_

_“It certainly does,” Lex agreed solemnly. “Only I don’t have my supplies with me. I didn’t assume I needed them.”_

_“I know,” Clemont responded. “My area of expertise is Electric Types.”_

_“You can do anything,” Bonnie sweetly encouraged._

_“Then it’s time to widen your horizon, Clemont,” Lexi replied optimistically. “Providing care to other Pokémon Types is not that different than tending Electric Types. Just stay calm. I’m right here should you need assistance.”_

_He smiled faintly. “Lexi,thank you. I appreciate that.” He took off his backpack. “I’ll give it a try.”_

_As he got closer towards Bunnelby its friends formed a shield to protect it from him._

_Clemont raised his hands innocently. “Don’t be afraid. I’m just gonna try to help Bunnelby.”_

_“See we’re friends with all of you,” Bonnie assured._

_“And Bunnelby will heal faster if we can treat it,” Lexi added._

_The Pokémon seemed to understand their meaning and ceased their protests as they made room. They allowed Clemont to get closer so he could use the spray on Bunnelby’s injured ear. He wrapped a clean bandage around its ear and its right paw to protect it as the Pokémon watched on._

_“Clemont, you’re doing a marvelous job,” Lexi praised impressed. “See you had it in you all along.”_

_“You were right, Lexi.” Clemont got up as Bunnelby had came to. “There I’m all done.” Bunnelby bounced up happily and its friends seemed to be grateful. It’s fighting spirit had it wavered as it trashed with its arms._

_“Not again,” Bonnie muttered._

_“I think you Battled enough for one day.” Lexi adjusted her glasses._

_“Exactly. Diggersby is too strong for you to fight,” Clemont warned seriously. Bunnelby seemed to think otherwise, flexing its muscles. “However that doesn’t mean you can’t win.”_

_Lexi blinked. “Come again?”_

_Bonnie raised her arms. “Believe it or not my brother is the Lumiose City Gym Leader.” That information obviously stunned the other Pokémon. “He knows all about Pokémon Battles.”_

_“Now listen to me.” Clemont got up. “When you’re up against someone big like Diggersby strategic Battling is better than brute force. You can use Dig or Double Team to dodge your opponents. If possible use your opponents power.” Bunnelby doubtfully scratched the back of its head._

_“Don’t get it, huh?” Bonnie muttered. “Okay!” She glanced up at her big brother. “Then we’ll just act it out.”_

_“Act it out?” Clemont echoed._

_“What are you referring to, Bonbon?” Lexi frowned._

_Bonnie pointed at Lexi. “Can you draw the faces of Diggersby and Bunnelby on a sheet of paper so we can demonstrate the Battle Bunnelby had with Diggersby.” In a way that made sense._

_“Sure thing.” So Lexi rushed to make drawings of both Diggersby and Bunnelby. The other Pokémon watched her curiously as she sketched. When she was done she cut their faces out so they could attach them to Clemont and Bonnie’s head with another sheet of paper._

_“Now I’ll be Diggersby,” Bonnie announced._

_“And I’ll be Bunnelby,” Clemont said. With this hasty costume his gaze went to Lexi’s for her opinion who winked at him, causing him to flush. The Pokémon were somewhat perplexed by this play._

_“First I’ll use Hammer Arm!” Bonnie trashed on the ground._

_“And I’ll dodge using Dig!” Clemont actually ducked onto the ground Lexi yelped, hoping he wouldn’t obtain a bruise._

_Bonnie made a chittered noise. “Bunnelby dodged it.” She walked with her head against the wall and landed on her back._

_“Are you guys being careful?” Lexi asked, clasping her hands together._

_“We’re acting Lexi.”_

_Clemont had hands on his hips, eyeing Bunnelby. “Like that.”_

_“Now what if I do this? Super Fang! Ah!” Bonnie violently trashed with her arms._

_“Use Double Team!” Clemont put up the wooden boards on which there were drawings of Clemont as Bunnelby thanks to Lexi’s skillful hands._

_Bonnie kicked with legs. “I’ll attack the real Bunnelby with Double Kick!” The boards all fell over._

_Clemont yelped, crossing his arms as he mulled it over. “Alright, you’ll use your long ears to defend.” He uncrossed them again as the real Bunnelby stepped into the circle to demonstrate the power its ears possessed by pulling out a brick from the ground. Clemont chuckled cheerfully as Bonnie whooped._

_“What power,” Lexi uttered amazed._

_“Your ears should be a good defence against a lot of things” Clemont clarified. There was a radiant shimmer in his eyes when an idea came to him. “Right! If you use your ears you’ll win for sure!” Bunnelby smiled as it nodded in understanding._

“Okay then what happened?” Serena asked excitedly, almost bouncing on her feet as they were still walking down the mines.

“I did some special training with Bunnelby so they could get their homes back,” Clemont clarified.

“I had enough food with me for all of us so I made sure everyone was fed,” Lexi added.

“And then we went to challenge Diggersby, right?” Bonnie pointed out, which Bunnelby confirmed.

Clemont chuckled as he resumed with the story.

_They made it back to the station where Diggersby was still present._

_“You can do it, Bunnelby,” Bonnie encouraged as Bunnelby took its stance. Its friends were all behind them, too afraid to draw attention to themselves._

_“Just listen to what Clemont taught you,” Lexi reminded as Diggersby opened the Battle._

_“It’s starting with Hammer Arm!” Clemont stated. “It’s just like we trained for!”_

_Bunnelby seamlessly disappeared underneath the ground like they had been practicing._

_“Way to go!” Bonnie cheered._

_It crashed into Diggersby from below when it reemerged causing it to crash into a wooden pole._

_Clemont raised his arm, whooping with excitement. “That was a great combination!”_

_Diggersby swiftly countered with Mudshot and thankfully Bunnelby avoided it in the same way. “It’s really starting to master this technique of yours, Clemont,” Lexi said impressed. Bunnelby came out from the same hole._

_“All of our training is working!” Clemont was elated to see the massive change in Bunnelby’s fighting technique compared to earlier as the other cheered._

_Diggersby came at Bunnelby with Super Fang who used Double Team to confuse it. Diggersby bit through the copies with its teeth until the real one was left. Bunnelby used its ears to lift a piece of concrete up to slam back with. Clemont, Bonnie and Lexi whooped elatedly at that accomplishment._

_Diggersby was getting agitated as it kicked at Bunnelby who effortlessly stopped it by grabbing its foot with its ears._

_“Yippie! Yippie!” Bonnie exclaimed._

_“Look at the way Bunnelby blocked,” Clemont said gobsmacked._

_“Cause you taught it to embrace its true strength,” Lexi replied._

_Bunnelby’s ears struck against Diggersby who collided with the wall and onto the subway tracks, where it remained motionless. Since Bunnelby cared it went over there to check up on it as they all got onto the railway. Bunnelby stuck out its paw to create a truce._

_Clemont had his hands on his hips. “Bunnelby wants to make up.”_

_“You should accept it, Diggersby. That would be polite,” Lexi added softly. Clearly Diggersby refused to give up cause it slapped Bunnelby’s paw away. “That’s rude!” Diggersby gave no reaction as it tailed the other way._

_Clemont knelt down. “Hey, you did the best you could, Bunnelby. You offered to make peace and you tried.” Bunnelby mutter unsure._

_“Definitely,” Lexi replied, smiling. “You did all you could.”_

_“Make peace,” Bonnie muttered and they all looked at her. “You know what? You and Bunnelby are a really good team.” Clemont and Bunnelby locked gazes at that mention as they both chuckled._

_The ground rumbled violently as small rocks collapsed from the ceiling._

_“What was that?” Bonnie cried out frantically, holding onto Lexi._

_“Ah! Oh no!” Clemont realized what this meant. “They started demolishing the station!”_

_“That means we have to get out of here!” Lexi insisted, trying to find her footing._

_Clemont got up. “We’re in danger down here!”_

_“Everyone run!” Bonnie made clear._

_They got up onto the platform. From there the Pokémon refused to move. “Of course,” Clemont said. “None of you want to leave here, do you?”_

_Bonnie looked up at him. “But why?”_

_“Because this is their home.”_

_“They have nowhere else to go to if this gets demolished,” Lexi figured horrified. “There must be something we can do.”_

_Clemont’s eyes locked with hers. “I know. How about we move their train to a safe place?”_

_“I admire that idea, but how do you plan to accomplish that?”_

_He brought out the subway map. “There! I know the perfect location!”_

_“You do?” Bonnie questioned._

_Clemont knelt next to them. “Alright. Let’s get this train moving and find you a new home.”_

_“Think you can do that?”_

_Lexi arched an eyebrow. “How are you going to move this train, Clemont?”_

_Clemont let out a deep chuckle. There was a glint in his glasses which he pushed all the way onto his nose. “The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!” The device he presented resembled a treadmill. He did his cheeky pose. “I thought we’d encounter a situation precisely like this one. I call this my; Running Generator!” He jumped onto the treadmill to demonstrate how it worked. “It generates electricity as you run on top of the conveyor belt!”_

_“The idea is marvelous,” Lexi praised in admiration. “But you’re a disaster at exercising.”_

_“But how is that going to help?” Bonnie was skeptical._

_He got off of it and showed them the cables. “It lets us get the train moving. First of I connect the cord -” He nearly toppled over when something collided onto the tracks._

_“Look of the middle of the track!” Bonnie exclaimed as they looked through the front window and saw a large boulder blocking their way._

_Clemont deflated. “Now what? Even with enough power we can’t get passed that rock.”_

_“Nor can we break through it,” Lexi pointed out sadly. Against everyone's amazement Diggersby chose to reappear. It smoothly picked up the boulder with its ears and threw it aside. “Well what do ya know.”_

_“Diggersby,” Clemont said._

_“That was so nice,” Bonnie replied. She eyed up at her big brother. “Clemont, do you think maybe Diggersby wants to come along with everybody else?” He nodded._

_“This place is his home too,” Lexi clarified._

_Bunnelby had gotten out of the carriage and stood on the platform as it extended its ear for Diggersby to shake which it accepted this time._

_Clemont chuckled in relief. “Oh wow this time they really did make up.”_

_The ground started to trash again which snapped them out of it. “We have to go now!” Lexi insisted._

_“Oh no. We gotta hurry,” Bonnie whimpered._

_“Everyone. We’re going to need your help,” Clemont made clear. “I’ll drive the train.” That meant that Lexi, Bonnie and the other Pokémon had to run on the conveyor belt and she was fine with that. As long as she could do something to help them get out of this mess. Clemont adjusted some buttons. “Now let’s get out of here!”_

_That was the sign for them to run so that the conveyor belt would generate electricity. The lights in the carriage went on and Lexi heard Clemont’s joyous chuckles cause his invention was working._

_“We’re on! Full power! Now!” He flipped more switches as the carriage started to move. “It worked!”_

_“Clemont, you’re a miracle!” Lexi couldn’t help but say._

_“Way to go! We’re moving!” Bonnie exclaimed happily._

_In truth Lexi was anything but fond of running. It wasn’t that she detested it or that she was bad at it. She practically avoided it if it wasn’t necessary. This was one of the times when she couldn't escape it. She had Bonnie in front of her._

_“Let’s see,” Clemont muttered as she checked the map. “It looks like we need to bear right at the next junction!” He squinted his eyes. “But where is the switch?” He spotted it further away. “Oh no! It’s pointed left!”Bonnie, Lexi and the others were too focused on running. Bunnelby was the one who approached Clemont. “Bunnelby!”_

_As the train got nearer Bunnelby used Mudshot to flick the switch to the right which allowed them to traverse to the rail adjacent of them._

_“Bunnelby, you switched the tracks! Thanks a lot!” Bunnelby happily bounced up._

_Lexi noticed Bonnie was wavering from all the running and could sense the girl’s throat was burning. All Lexi could do was hold her up by her shoulders. “Are we there yet, Clemont? I’m so tired.”_

_“Just a little more! Keep going!” Clemont shouted._

_“I got her!” Lexi assured._

_Clemont gasped as he spotted something ahead. “Hey look! I can see the exit!” He let out more joyous chuckles as they made it out of the underground subways and actually were outside. Lexi was just happy and overjoyed to see daylight again. The others were inspired to run some more._

_They eventually reached the end of the tracks and the train came to a halt. Lexi had a water bottle inside her bag which she shared with Bonnie and the others._

_“We made it!” Clemont exclaimed delighted as everyone let out happy laughter's in relief that they safely made it there._

_As they climbed out of the train it was close to sunset. There was still an intact train station out here._

_“There are no plans to reopen this or do any further construction,” Clemont assured them._

_“You can definitely live in peace here where you’ll be undisturbed,” Lexi added._

_Clemont turned to them. “You got the train you love and plenty to eat growing all around you so you certainly won’t go hungry.”_

_Bonnie twirled around. “It’s really a great place.”_

_Their nice words surely put the Pokémon at ease who seemed to be at a much chipper mood than earlier. Lexi noticed the way Clemont’s and Bunnelby’s gazes locked for a moment or two._

_“Hey, maybe it’s time to go back,” Bonnie offered which broke Clemont’s trance._

_“Yeah,” Lexi replied. “It’s a long walk. We were gone for most of the day. My dad will be worried.” She assumed he’d be rather furious if she returned to Sycamore lab._

_“You’re right,” Clemont agreed. “Okay we’re going now.”_

_“Stay safe everybody.” Bonnie waved as they walked away._

_“You all take care now.” Lexi grinned as the Pokémon said their goodbyes._

_They headed into the woods and from here on out the road to Lumiose City was pretty straight forward, cause it was basically one line which Lexi and Clemont had tracked before when they were younger._

_“They looked really happy, didn’t they?” Bonnie’s eyes lit up. Clemont nodded._

_“They sure did, Bonbon,” Lexi replied._

_They were stunned when they heard someone calling for their attention so they spun around only to see Bunnelby coming their way by itself._

_“It’s Bunnelby,” Clemont said._

_Bonnie giggled. “What is it?”_

_Bunnelby tried to explain itself by gesturing with its arm._

_“Hey what do you mean?” Clemont didn’t quite understand it._

_Lexi grinned. “It’s pretty obvious why it followed you, Clemont.”_

_“That’s right,” Bonnie responded. “Bunnelby wants to come along with you real badly.”_

_Clemont had another long gaze exchange with Bunnelby as if he couldn’t quite grasp why it was here. “Wow, Bunnelby? Will you really come back with me?” Bunnelby nodded emphatically._

“There you have it,” Clemont went on. “That’s how Bunnelby and I became the team we are now.”

“What a great story,” Serena responded.

Ash met his gaze. “So does that mean Bunnelby is the first Pokémon you had who isn’t an Electric Type?”

“It sure is,” Clemont clarified. “And thanks to Bunnelby’s help I was able to take my Gym back from Clembot.”

Lexi squeezed into his hand. “That certainly was some of the best teamwork I’ve ever witnessed, Clem.” He addressed her a loving glance.

Serena smiled. “Yeah you sure did.”

Bonnie yelped which alerted everyone’s attention. The track had came to an abrupt end, but the exit was blocked off by a debris of rocks. “It’s a dead end.”

Clemont simply eyed Bunnelby. “Alright, Bunnelby. Use Dig!” As Bunnelby dug through the debris there was a lot of wind and dust that emerged so they had to shield their faces. When the debris was dissolved and the sunlight was finally visible they rushed outside.

Raichu was rolling around in the grass as Lexi inhaled the sweet scent of nature. “I had almost forgotten how fresh the air can smell.”

Bonnie had her arms behind her head. “You didn’t tell them the rest of the story you know.” They saw the color drain from Clemont’s face.

“Oh yes! You left out a big part.” Lexi winked.

“I think they heard enough!” Clemont raised his voice, obviously not wanting to share the last part of the story with his friends.

“What? What?” Serena instantly pressed.

“Come on. Tell us,” Ash insisted.

Pikachu, Raichu and Dedenne encouraged Bunnelby who scratched its head in embarrassment.

Bonnie giggled elatedly. “Well you see - “

_“Here goes.” Clemont threw the Pokéball in which Bunnelby disappeared. The Ball twitched for a couple seconds until it stopped moving._

_“Yey! You got yourself a new Pokémon,” Lexi said excitedly. “That’s incredible, Clemont.”_

_“Thank you.” He picked up the Pokéball so he could release Bunnelby. He picked it up in his arms and gently pressed it against his shoulder. “After we parted ways I was so glad you came back. You’ve made me so happy.” When Clemont leaned back there were actual tears running down his cheeks because he was overwhelmed by his own emotions. Bunnelby was stunned. “I’ll never be able to thank you enough, Bunnelby!” Clemont nuzzled his cheeks against Bunnelby’s. “We’ll be together forever and ever!_

“That’s the real ending,” Bonnie smugly finished.

Clemont clenched his fists. “None of that’s the truth! There wasn’t any crying at all!” His voice went up a few octaves. “Bonnie is exaggerating!”

“No she wasn’t,” Lexi corrected, earning a glare from Clemont.

Ash raised his hands. “Hey, Clemont. Nothing wrong with crying.”

Pikachu said something to Clemont to who he firmly agreed. “That’s right!” Ash laughed.

“Oh then you were crying,” Serena figured amusingly.

Lexi had her hands on her hips. “I’d say there’s nothing I admire more than a man who is not afraid to show emotions and -”

Clemont’s arms went around her in an instant from behind causing her to squeal. “You really believe that?”

She beamed up at him. “Course I do. It shows that you have a big heart. So there’s no need to be embarrassed about it. Cause I love you, Clem.”

Overwhelmed with her reaction he pressed his lips against hers which made her go into joyous giggles. “I love you too, Lexi.” Bunnelby happily jumped onto his shoulder at which Clemont chuckled delightfully. “Bunnelby, you’re simply the best.”

“No doubt about that.” Lexi petted its ears as they went on their way to Anistar City.


	89. A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!

Bonnie was running a bit ahead accompanied by Raichu, Pikachu and Dedenne as the others walked behind them at a regular pace as they tracked through a dense forest. Lexi spotted some wild Pokémon hopping from tree branches which left her inspired when her hand itched with the urge to draw them.

Serena was watching the latest update about the Pokémon showcase on the guidebook. “ _The next Pokémon Showcase will take place in Anistar City. We’ll be seeing all of you performers there,_ ” Monsieur Pierre informed. “Wow, Anistar City.”

“Awesome that’s where I’m gonna get my next Gym Badge,” Ash said.

“What a coincidence that we’re headed there,” Lexi replied. “This way we can tick off both Ash’s Gym Battle and your showcase.”

“Yeah,” Serena responded excitedly. “I’ll win the next showcase and get my second princess key.”

Bonnie whirled around when she noticed the frown between Serena’s brows. “Something wrong?” Everyone came to a halt.

“I’ve got to do so much more work on my routine. There is not much time and... I have lots to do.”

“Serena.” Lexi put a hand on her shoulder. “You’re capable of perfecting your routine before we get there. Just have faith.” Raichu rapidly floated onto Lexi’s head, her tail round her neck. She gladly petted her.

“Right,” Ash said. “There’s lots of stuff I need to do too.” Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. “Hey, buddy. How does some more training sound?” Pikachu reacted eagerly. There was also a fire burning in Serena’s eyes.

They resumed their walk until it took them out of the forest and to a beautiful meadow with flowers blooming in all directions. There were streams at the center of it and mountains that surrounded it.

“Wow! Beautiful,” Serena squealed.

“It sure takes your breath away.” Lexi inhaled deeply as her lungs took in that clean mountain air. Raichu copied her movements.

“Come on, Dedenne. Yippie!” Bonnie happily giggled as she ran away.

“Bonnie,” Clemont warned. “Don’t run so fast. You might get hurt.”

“I won’t.”

Lexi glanced up at Raichu. “You go join them.”

“ _Raaaaaaaai. Rai._ ” Raichu nodded as she untangled herself and floated after her friends so she could play.

“Why don’t we go have a look too,” Serena eyed Ash who quickly accepted as they ran away into the fields.

“What a beautiful place,” Clemont said in appreciation, a gleeful grin on his face.

“Yeah. The air is so fresh,” Ash agreed.

“This would be a great place to take a break,” Serena suggested as there were wild Pokémon peacefully playing.

“I could live here, but you’re right,” Lexi replied, smiling. “That’s a brilliant idea.”

“Oh please! Can we do it? Can we do it?” Bonnie pleaded.

“Sure. Why not,” Ash responded.

Clemont took off his backpack. “In that case I’ll make us some tea.”

Everyone brought out their Pokémon and within seconds most of them were playing somewhere in the meadows while others were snoozing somewhere. Noctowl and Vivillon were flying with Noibat.

“Don’t go too far okay,” Clemont warned as Chespin hurried away in Bonnie’s direction.

“Chespin will be fine, Clem. Bonnie is right there,” Lexi assured as she got out her sketchbook. “I’m gonna draw.” Clemont addressed her a toothy grin as Lilligant helped him with making the tea. He watched Lexi making her way towards one of the trees so she could sit in the shadows.

Before she got there her path was blocked by Luxray brushed its head against the back of her legs, causing her to go into a fit of giggles. She playfully shoved and embraced its head as it eagerly wagged with its tail, and bounced on its legs.

 _“Lux. Ray. Ray._ ”

“I can understand why you’re that excited. I like playing with you too.” Her laughter had subsided as they continued this teasing game for a couple of minutes. “Is it okay that I can go and get some drawing done?”

Luxray stopped with its bouncing and nudging against her. “ _Ray. Lux._ ”

It followed her as she sat down underneath a tree and actually lay nestled against her. Its head was in her lap and it had folded its body tightly against hers. Lexi was well aware that Luxray was a big sweetheart, but it had never wrapped itself around her like that and it caused her heart to flutter cause it was nice.

She petted its head and thick black mane as Luxray closed its eyes and there was something soothing about the gesture and how comfortable Luxray truly felt with her. Cause Lexi didn't have full access to her hands it was impossible to draw anything at all. It wasn’t that she minded Luxray’s company and how it purred softly underneath her ministrations.

In truth Lexi was anything but bothered about how this had turned out cause there were worse ways to spend her time. So now she had her head leaning against Luxray’s side as it dozed off in her lap. From here she had a perfect view of all the other Pokémon which were having a tremendous blast somewhere in the meadow. She saw how Azumarill was playing in the stream with Frogadier and Hawlucha.

It did surprise her when Luxray rolled onto its back with its paws in the air and she could only smile at the sight, cause it displayed how relaxed it was. It hadn’t woken up as it resumed its purring. Lexi used her left hand to continue with her petting of its stomach as she used her right to draw. She had her sketchbook leaned up against one of Luxray’s paws so it wouldn’t topple. It wasn’t convenient, but at least she could draw this way and felt serene.

She was sketching two Pidgey’s she had spotted earlier in their natural habitat to stimulate her research. She was about to start her second drawing when a shadow covered her paper so she looked up as Clemont stood in front of her, hands on his hips with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. “So how did _that_ happen, babe?”

“I’m a very snug Luxray sandwich,” she confessed smirking. “It’s quite pleasant actually.”

He scoffed. “I cannot imagine it’s very comfortable to draw for you like this.”

“It’s a challenge for sure, but I’m managing. I finished one drawing already if you must know, Clem.”

“You’re something else alright. I came to get you cause the tea is ready.” He licked his lips. “Do you want me to untangle you, Lexi?”

“Awh that means I have to wake Luxray if I want to get up. It’s so at ease.” Lexi saw Clemont giving her a certain look, which made her change her mind. “You’re right. I’m coming. My legs are cramping anyway.”

She did feel rather guilty when she woke up Luxray who was slightly disoriented, but she promised to make it up with a treat as Clemont lifted her up against him and twirled them around.

“Thanks, babe.” She happily kissed him when he put her down as they went to the table where their friends were.

While they drank their tea Serena told them how they had encountered a wild Eevee.

“You really saw a dancing Eevee?” Clemont was perplexed.

Lexi grinned as she gave Luxray that treat she had promised. “That must’ve been some experience to see a wild Eevee. They’re very rare.”

Serena was all smiles with her self-made flower crown on her head. “Yeah and it moved so beautifully. Just like it was dancing on air.”

“Wow what do ya know,” Ash uttered. “Sorry I scared it.”

“I felt like when I watched Eevee dancing I might be able to come up with a brand new routine.” Lexi saw how Braixen and Pancham were demonstrating their dance moves to the other Pokémon. Chespin tried to copy their movements.

“So let’s have you show you its dance moves again,” Ash suggested.

“Yeah you should,” Bonnie pressed eagerly.

“I think that might prove tricky if Eevee has no intention to be discovered,” Lexi pointed out.

Clemont chuckled as he got up. “This time you should try not to scare it away.”

Ash scratched the back of his head. “You’re right about that.” Pancham hopped onto the table. “Okay! Eevee here we come.”

Once they had cleaned up everything they went to the highest point in the meadow so they had a vantage point.

“I wonder where Eevee is,” Ash uttered.

“I’m sure Eevee must live somewhere around here,” Serena replied. “But where?”

“And let’s not forget there’s the outlying woods too,” Lexi responded. “That’s a vast area.” She smiled as Raichu had landed on Luxray’s head and were playing together.

Clemont suddenly started to chuckle, causing Lexi to yelp next to him. There was a glint in his glasses which he pushed all the way back. “The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!” The device consisted of a small pod with radars in place of the extendable legs. Lilligant marveled behind them. “I thought we’d encounter a situation precisely like this one. It’s a robotic radar that detects living things. My ****Living Thing Finder Mark 2.**** ”

“Mark 2?” Bonnie echoed.

“That’s correct. I once used it to search for you and Lexi.” Clemont raised a finger. “The living organism detection power used to be my inventions weakest point, but it’s been improved. It can now detect any living thing.”

“Science is so amazing,” Ash said.

“Impressive as ever, Clem.” Lexi smiled.

“ _Liiiil. Liil,_ ” Lilligant agreed awestruck.

“Okay we’re counting on you.”

“Our target is very small.” Clemont tapped a button. “So let’s narrow the search down to its size. Here we go!” Vivillon, Noctowl, Talonflame and Noibat were flying around the machine as it scanned the area with its antenna which bleeped red. “Found it!”

“Wow that was quick,” Ash said.

Clemont whirled around, pointing further down the meadow. “And it’s over there!” Only it wasn’t an Eevee, but a pink Vivillon instead.

“But that’s a Vivillon,” Serena pointed out.

There was panic readable on Clemont’s face as he gave it another shot. “One more time.” When it bleeped he practically whirled around and pointed at a rock. “Found it for sure! There!” His voice went up a few octaves.

“Eevee? Or not,” Bonnie muttered when it turned to be a Budew. “Back to the drawing board.”

“Clem, you tried,” Lexi said placidly, not wanting to stress him out even further.

“I don’t understand!” Clemont frantically pressed more buttons as the machine had to process three times the data. It started to glow red as it violently trashed. Lexi pulled Lilligant with her when the machine exploded. Everyone’s faces were covered in black soot, and their hair stood up in all directions.

“Oh well. Better luck next time,” Bonnie muttered dryly.

“Thanks I could use a little luck.” Clemont hung his head in defeat as he crouched down onto the grass.

Lexi knelt in front of him, her hands on his shoulders. “Babe, you gave it your best shot. Don’t let one failure like this dishearten you. What do I always say?”

He paused as he met her gaze, which was filled with understanding and admiration. “That you can only learn from your mistakes?”

“Right.” She gently adjusted his golden hair. “You can only improve from this and you’ll definitely enhance this invention until you’ve perfected it. No one gets it right the first try and -”

Clemont silenced her with a sweet kiss which sucked the thoughts right out of her mind. It told her that he had understood her meaning. When he broke away there was a shimmer in his blue eyes. “Thank you, Lexi.” She got up as Raichu floated onto her shoulder.

They decided to split up so they could cover more ground. Which left Bonnie, Luxray, Bunnelby, Chespin, Raichu, Lexi, Lilligant, Azumarill. Noctowl and Vivillon were scouting from the air.

“Clemont,” Bonnie said seriously, almost in a scolding way. “What about you?”

Clemont rose to his feet, Chespin on his head. “Alright.”

They went to the woods where they searched for any sign of Eevee and called its name. Lexi was alone with Raichu, Azumarill and Bunnelby for a matter of moments as they had gotten separated from the others which didn’t discourage her cause this way they could search a wider area.

Raichu, Azumarill and Bunnelby took turns with asking the wild Pokémon that lived here or scouring the bushes and foliage for Eevee, but without any lucky. It appeared Eevee didn’t want to be tracked down.

When they returned to their friends Bonnie and Clemont decided to set up a trap to lure Eevee in. They had placed a Poké Puff on a tree stump as Clemont placed one on a tree branch.

“I wonder if this will really work” he said skeptically, hands on his hips.

“Serena’s makes yummy Poké Puffs,” Bonnie responded. “I’m sure Eevee will love them.”

“Right. There’s no Pokémon who can deny their scent.” Lexi was convinced.

Chespin already had the water running in his mouth at the scent. It made an attempt to get closer to it. “Back off, Chespin! That’s not for you,” Clemont firmly made clear.

Azumarill patted Chespin’s shoulder in a scolding manner. “ _Azumarill. Zu. Zu._ ”

Lexi snorted. “Yeah, Chespin might learn from you.”

As they all stood with their backs towards the tree stump they had no sight of it. Bonnie started screaming. “Oh no!” That alerted their reaction as they saw Chespin slumped over the side of the tree stump without a sign of the Poké Puff. “The Poké Puff’s gone.”

“ _Again_ , Chespin?” Lexi crossed her arms.

“ _Raaaaai,_ ” Raichu scowled.

“I knew it,” Clemont said in disappointment as they all glared down at Chespin who was trying to defend itself.

Without being able to locate Eevee anywhere they set up camp for the night. Serena was the only one who encountered it during her search.

“You saw Eevee for real?” Bonnie questioned as she set the table.

“Yeah, but sadly it ran away,” Serena answered.

“Too bad.”

“Let’s look for it again tomorrow,” Ash insisted.

“Right,” Lexi agreed as she was making Pokémon food. “We might have more luck if we start fresh.”

“Good idea,” Clemont replied.

When everyone had eaten dinner and the sun had officially set they went to their respective tents. Clemont had set up their tent for the night a bit removed from the others even though it was made of thick material.

As Lexi took off her shirt with the intend to put on her pyjamas for the night Clemont had other ideas. His arms went around her from behind as he placed feather light kisses across her shoulder blades. She gladly leaned into him as she granted him full access to trail with his tongue from underneath her ears to her shoulders.

Lexi inclined her head. Clemont’s finger traced the shape from her mouth and gently tugged on her bottom lip. He oh so softly pressed his lips against the corner of her mouth, which she parted instantly. His tongue darted inside as he met hers, causing her to moan around him. Lexi felt Clemont’s erection growing and twitching against her lower back as it was still clothed.

“Clem, I want to feel you,” Lexi pleaded, her pupils darkened with lust for him.

He swallowed thickly. “Yes. That I can do.”

As he unclasped her bra, her swift fingers unzipped his jumpsuit and tugged it off until he was left in his boxers. His erection was visible through the fabric and Lexi’s hand rubbed it through it. Clemont groaned deeply between her breasts.

There was a spark in her scarlet eyes. “I have an idea. Just follow my lead okay, babe?”

Clemont’s horny hormones had already been kicked into overdrive at her handling’s and he wasn’t able to think through the fog in his brains. His shoulders were hunched from his laboured breathing. “Whatever you ask of me, Lex. You’ll get it.”

She snickered brazenly. “All clothes off please.”

He was more than willing to comply as he unbuttoned her shorts and tugged them off alongside her panties which left her all exposed. His boxers were discarded in one smooth pull which let his cock spring free. There was a mixed expression of curiosity and desire on Clemont’s face as he looked at her.

She made out with him for a little while as she made him lie down onto his back on top of their sleeping bags. She had him all wind down and wrapped around her finger underneath her. Their gazes locked and he suddenly understood her intentions so he wasn’t surprised when she turned her back to him and leaned with her pussy right above his face.

Lexi brought her head down as her hand grabbed his fully erected cock and pumped it as it twitched against her palm. Clemont’s brain was a delirium and he had almost forgotten he was suppose to do something as well. He licked at Lexi’s outer folds which made her shiver.

Lexi massaged his balls with her other hand as she took his cock in as far as it could go. Clemont closed his eyes at the sensation of Lexi mouth all around his cock, as he licked into her clit with more passion. Her tongue swiveled around the head of his cock with more certainty as her hands went up and down his shaft to stimulate it. In Clemont’s book there was nothing like providing pleasure to his girlfriend and being pleasured at the same time.

To keep up with the pace that Lexi had set up by bobbing her head, Clemont copied it by inserting two fingers inside of her and penetrated her in a circular motion. Lexi rolled his filled balls over her fingers. She heard Clemont gasping for breath on the other side as his breathing intensified.

“Lexi. Lexi. I - “ Clemont stammered, seeing stars. “So. _So_. Close. B-babe.” He held onto her hip with his other hand to support himself.

It was a warning as he ejaculated his cum straight onto her tongue. Lexi took it all as she milked every last drop from him and licked his head and shaft clean until there was nothing left and swallowed. She sat upright as Clemont resumed with licking her clit cause he was determined to make her find her release. He had three fingers inside her as he set up a more urgent pace, hearing Lexi’s breathing getting raspier.

“Clem, you rascal.” She grinned brightly as her gaze was focused on Clemont’s ministrations which were bringer her closer. When her eyes fell close and her hips started to thrash when her whole body started to tingle, Clemont held her hips tighter to keep her in place. “Clemont. _Oh!_ ” She let out a pitched yelp as her release coursed through her.

She collapsed on top of him and she moved her hips to his abdomen so she had access to his face. When she had overcome her climax she leaned down to him, cupping his cheeks.

“So how was that?” she asked.

Clemont flashed his trademark smile, mixed with his post coital bliss. “The best. I was unaware that pleasuring each other simultaneously could feel that sensational.”

She kissed his nose. “So it’s up for repeat?”

“No question about that, Lex.”

“A warning to don’t fall asleep naked in case Bonnie finds you the next morning.”

Clemont huffed out a laugh and grinned. “Arceus no that would be a disaster. It wouldn’t be the first time she stormed into our tent. I don’t want to scar her for life and traumatize her.”

“Ha. Better safe than sorry, babe. I don’t want to have a talk with her about the definition of sex.”

“Anything but that please, Lexi.”

Lexi put on her Lumiose Gym sweater just in case while Clemont went with his pyjamas. They fell asleep in each others hold like that, snuggled together in their sleeping bags. It was the first decent amount sleep Lexi got in days. When she woke up an hour before dawn it wasn’t because of her insomnia but because of period cramps. She sat on a foldout chair outside of their tent after she had put on some old comfy clothing and had cleaned herself.

Clemont handed her a cup of water and some ibuprofen as he knelt next to her. He was already dressed in his regular clothing. “Here this should help you, Lexi. Are you alright?”

She smiled faintly. “Yeah thank you. It isn’t as bad fortunately, just a nuisance.” She swallowed down the pill with the water.

“Do you want me to do something or give you something? Or perhaps -”

Lexi’s hand was on his wrist. “Clem, calm down. I’m not dying. Your concern is very sweet and I appreciate it. Just stay with me for a moment.”

“Of course, Lex. Whatever you want.” He kissed her forehead as he got up as he placed another foldout chair adjacent from hers. Her legs were in his lap. He cautiously caressed her legs in a reassuring gesture, and he could detect the smile on Lexi’s face because he was here trying to make this experience less painful for her. And it was just the sweetest thing and she truly couldn’t wish for a better boyfriend.

They sat there together as they watched the sun rise and the rest woke up. Lexi’s cramps thankfully had lessened because of the painkillers so she was capable to tag along with today’s activities. They ate a quick breakfast and cleaned up the encampment.

“Let’s find Eevee today for sure,” Ash said determined.

“You know what,” Serena began, earning everyone’s attention. “I don’t think I wanna look for Eevee the same way today.”

“Then what’s the plan?” Lexi asked, frowning as Raichu floated onto her shoulders.

“You’re not giving up are you?” Bonnie was perplexed.

“No way,” Serena replied. “I got a better idea.”

She took all them to a lower part of the meadows where there was a gigantic rock which could act as a stage. She, Pancham and Braixen got onto it.

“What are you going to do?” Ash questioned unsure.

“I figured it be better if I show Eevee our performance instead,” Serena clarified.

“Really? Your performance?” Clemont didn’t quite get it.

“Right. It makes sense. We were drawn to how happy Eevee looked while dancing. So I think it would be a great idea to show Eevee how happy we are by dancing too.”

“Ah I get it now. Eevee will certainly be drawn to your dancing,” Lexi replied.

“Great! I like it,” Bonnie said. “After all your performances are really good.” The rest nodded in confirmation.

“Bonnie that is so sweet.” Serena let out a happy giggle. “So what do you two say? Are we on?”

They started their performance and Clemont’s hand was on Lexi’s lower back in a soothing way which she heavily appreciated. Serena certainly had grown a lot as a performer since she started her venture. She was more confident and truly sparkled whenever she was demonstrating her new moves and techniques. Pancham and Braixen cooperated together seamlessly, not making one error.

As they struck their final pose they all applauded.

“Amazing,” Bonnie praised.

“It sure was,” Ash assured.

“So did you like what we did?” Serena asked, but turned her attention into another direction which made everyone turn around. “Not too bad, right?”

There behind a small rock was Eevee, wearing the flower crown Serena had made for it. When it noticed it had been spotted it cowered behind it, but reappeared slowly a few seconds later.

“It’s Eevee,” Ash said.

“Awh so it watched the whole performance.” Lexi smiled.

“ _Raaaai,_ ” Raichu uttered in awe as she switched to Clemont’s head.

“Eevee was this close the whole time,” Clemont realized.

“How cool is that?” Bonnie turned to Serena. “It worked. Eevee came just like you thought it would.”

Serena nodded. “See Eevee. The three of us really like to perform together as a team. We compete with other performers in the Pokémon showcase and it’s a whole lot of fun.” Braixen and Pancham quickly confirmed it. “Do you think maybe you’d like to perform with us on stage at the Pokémon showcase?

“That’s a great idea,” Clemont said.

“That way you can all work together,” Lexi figured.

“Then Eevee will get to be part of your team,” Ash responded.

Eevee seemed to mull her words over as Serena went on. “Because it’s so much fun to watch you dance. I want lots more people to see you too. What do ya say? Would you like to be part of our group?”

Eevee took a few steps forward. That’s when out of nowhere a net was thrown onto the unexpecting Eevee. It was lured in by none other than Team Rocket who made their appearance further down the meadow.

“Team Rocket! Not you guys again,” Ash complained irritated.

“Could’ve gone a day without losers the likes of you,” Lexi snapped. To this day she felt nothing but infuriating rage every time she laid eyes on them, and she could sense Clemont’s mood shifting as well. 

“You let Eevee go!” Serena demanded.

“What for? I’m the one who is going down the road of stardom with Eevee,” Jessie replied dramatically.

Lexi snorted agitated. “Talk about being delusional.”

“What do you mean?” Bonnie shouted.

Clemont shielded her with his arm. “Bonnie, no.” He held onto her.

Team Rocket wasn’t going to let this rest and they brought out their Inkay and Gourgeist. Inkay opened the Battle with Psybeam.

Ash extended his arm. “Pikachu, Electroball! Go!” The Electroball made it impossible for the Psybeam to pass.

Serena jumped in. “Alright, Braixen and Pancham! Help Eevee!” Gourgeist came at them with a Shadow Ball. “Braixen, Flamethrower!” Braixen effortlessly dealt with the opposing attack.

Inkay came at them with a Tackle. “Quick, Pikachu! Iron Tail!” Ash reacted.

Somehow Inkay was able to dodge it and when Pikachu was close it used Foul Play and tossed it into the ground.

Serena stepped forward. “Now Pancham. Use Stone Edge!” Due to the impact of the attack Team Rocket was slammed back. Serena made an attempt to reach Eevee, as Gourgeist interfered with Leech Seed and she dodged all of it. She caught Eevee before it hit the ground.

“Serena, are you alright?” Lexi shouted in concern as safely landed in the grass.

“We’re good,” Serena reassured as she focused on Eevee in her arms. “Are you okay?”

It seemed to be shaken up by the commotion and frightfully jumped from her hold. It tried to run away but Team Rocket chased after it.

Serena shielded their way with Pancham and Braixen. “That’s far enough!” Jessie wasn’t going to give up easily and let Gourgeist use Seed Bomb. Instead of countering it she took it head on.

When the dust cleared everyone was astounded to see that Eevee had jumped in front of them to protect them with Protect.

“It just used Protect,” Clemont said amazed.

“To help Serena,” Bonnie finished, still holding onto her brother.

“Wow. What do you know,” Lexi uttered gobsmacked as Raichu sighed impressed. Eevee even aided them further by using Swift in Team Rocket’s direction.

“Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!” Ash instructed which quickly took care of Team Rocket for now.

“Can’t you take a hint!” Bonnie shouted in warning.

“Eevee, thanks so much,” Serena thanked once the coast was clear. Eevee still appeared to be shaken up by the commotion as she knelt in front of it. “So as I was saying. Please, Eevee. Won’t you travel along with us? If we all danced together it will be more fun.” Serena held out her hand in anticipation. Eevee hesitated for a moment before it gently nudged its head against it. “So that means you’ll come with us?” Eevee allowed her to pet it with more enthusiasm. “Welcome aboard.” Everyone laughed joyously at their newest addition to their team. Serena caught Eevee by cautiously pressing a Pokéball against its head. “Ta-da! A new chapter in my life because I caught an Eevee!”

“You were really great, Serena,” Lexi beamed. “Now you can come up with whole new routines.”

“ _Raaaaaai,_ ” Raichu agreed.

“Good for you,” Ash responded.

“You did it!” Bonnie cheered.

“Congratulations,” Clemont said humbly.

“Thanks you guys.” Serena released Eevee from its Pokéball. Everyone brought out their Pokémon as well so they all could introduce themselves.

Eevee was intimated by all the new faces and cowered behind Serena’s legs.

Clemont chuckled once. “I’d say when Eevee is in front of others it feels _just_ a little bit shy.”

“Awh we can’t blame Eevee for that. It just has to grow comfortable around others,” Lexi assured hopeful. “It’s just accustomed to being by itself.”

“Now don’t you worry,” Serena comforted it.

“Everyone’s real nice.” Bonnie bend through her knees in front of it. “so let’s be friends.”

Eevee approached her, but retreated horrified when Dedenne popped up. It ran away to the other side but was confronted by Hawlucha, who it apparently found intimidating as well. It then stopped near Chespin who spooked it so instead it hid behind Bunnelby, who was as calm as ever. It only irritated Chespin further.

Lexi clasped her hands together. “Awh well look at that.”

Clemont had his hand in his hair, chuckling. “Well what do you know. It’s comfortable with Bunnelby.”

“That’s because Bunnelby is nice,” Bonnie replied amused. Chespin visibly disagreed with that statement.

“And it doesn’t intrude,” Lexi teased. She snickered when Luxray playfully nudged her legs so she petted it. Chespin was anything but listening to them as it pursued Eevee anyway and they went in circles around poor Bunnelby who got dizzy.

“Hey cut it out!” Bonnie scolded it as she and Dedenne joined in this little game.

“Hey, Serena,” Ash said. “I’m really glad you made a new friend.”

“Thanks. Me too,” she replied gratefully. She turned around. “Pancham and Braixen, and now Eevee. We will win the Pokémon showcase together.”

“I will train hard too.”

As Eevee happily jumped up in Serena’s arms with hopes for their future together Lexi scooped up Bunnelby cause it was still wobbling on its legs. “And the teasing is over now. You good?”

Cause it was out of the range from the other Pokémon it sighed in relief. “ _Buunby._ ” Lexi gladly petted its ears as they listened to Ash and Serena making more promises.


	90. Tag Team Battle Inspiration!

“Are you sure you got this, Lilligant? I could easily take it if you -”

Lilligant cut Lexi off. “ _Liil. Lillil._ ” It eyed the trays filled with drinks and slices of cake which Wigglytuff put on the counter. They had made it to the Anistar Pokémon Center. While the others were at the Battlefield, Lexi had gone to fetch them something to drink with Lilligant.

They had to take two trays with them cause else it didn’t fit. Lexi watched how Lilligant took one of the trays effortlessly. “You’re such a big help, Lilligant. You spared me from having to walk twice. Thank you.”

It smiled up at her. “ _Liiiiiil._ ”

Together they walked out of the cafeteria. Lexi held open the slide door so they could step outside where their friends were at a patio gathered around a table.

“Food!” Bonnie exclaimed elatedly, nearly drooling at the sight as Lilligant and Lexi placed the tray onto the table.

“There ya go.” Lexi smirked. They were quick to show their appreciation.

“Thank you, Lilligant,” Clemont said gratefully which earned a joyous look from Lilligant. His gaze shifted to Lexi. “And you too of course, Lex.”

“Anytime, Clem.” She chastely kissed him and then rummaged through her backpack until she’d found some treats for the Pokémon that were outside at the moment. She then sat down next to Clemont as they listened to Serena rave on about this new technique for the showcase she’d been working on.

As everyone had finished eating it was time to watch Serena’s latest routine for the upcoming Pokémon showcase. Clemont had Raichu softly purring in his lap as he scratched her stomach.

“That was awesome, Serena,” Ash said when Serena and her Pokémon struck their final pose.

“Yeah! You’re so cool.” Bonnie happily got up.

“I truly enjoyed all the combinations between Pancham and Braixen,” Lexi replied.

“Thank you all so much,” Serena responded.

“Looks like you’re all set for tomorrow,” Clemont figured.

Serena wiped the sweat from her brow. “I wish. No not yet. That is if I wanna perform as well as Aria.” Eevee said something to her from behind Bunnelby.  
Serena knelt in front of it. “Eevee, that’s so nice. Be sure to watch tomorrow’s showcase. We’re gonna win. Then we’ll perform together the next time. Bunnelby, I’m glad you’re here too. Eevee is much more relaxed with you around.” Bunnelby nodded slowly.

Chespin chose that precise moment to release itself from its Pokéball. It pursued Eevee in another circle around Bunnelby. When Eevee ducked behind Bunnelby there was a solemn expression on Chespin’s face who gave up.

“Come on, Chespin.” Clemont picked it up so it could leave Eevee alone. Raichu had relocated to Lexi’s shoulder instead.

“You don’t want to scare, Eevee,” Bonnie warned.

“You shouldn’t be so tactless,” Lexi added.

“Sorry, Chespin,” Serena said. “I’m sure Eevee will get used to things soon.”

“There you are,” a familiar masculine voice said which made them all whirl around to see Tierno waving at them, accompanied by a Blastoise. “Hey you guys. Long time no see.” Tierno demonstrated his successful rhythmic dancing by twirling on Blastoise’s shell as they came their way. They smoothly landed in front of them with a pose. “How’s it going everybody? It’s great to see ya.”

“Likewise,” Lexi smiled as Lilligant stepped next to her, sizing Blastoise up.

Tierno spun around and affectionately knelt in front of Serena. “And you. I’m super happy to see you.” Lexi bit her lip so she wouldn’t laugh and could sense Clemont’s amused gaze on her.

“Thanks. Nice to see you too,” Serena replied clearly not as enthusiastic.

“Hey Tierno.” Ash approached Blastoise. “Your Wartortle evolved into a Blastoise.”

“You bet,” Tierno responded. “We’ve been practicing our rhythmic Battling ever since.”

Blastoise gazed down at Bonnie who marveled at its size and giggled. “You’re big!” She held onto its arm as Blastoise which only increased her laughter. Lexi stood there next to her like a worrywart in case she’d fall.

Serena checked her Pokédex. “ ** _Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. Blastoise’s heavy body weight can leave opponents unable to Battle. It retreats into its shell when necessary._** ” She lowered it. “Ah Blastoise, huh?”

Tierno looked around. “They’re not here yet, are they?” 

“Who do you mean?” Lexi arched an eyebrow.

“Hey guys,” another voice sad. They all spun around to see Shauna coming their way with her Ivysaur. “You made it here before we did.”

“I’m number one,” Tierno pointed out with a grin.

“Shauna.” Serena approached her. “How have you been?”

“I’m fine. How about you?” They were visibly excited to be reunited.

“Are you going to be in the Pokémon showcase?”

“Yeah.”

“Looks like we’re in for some heated performances tomorrow,” Clemont figured.

“This rivalry is going to be great,” Lexi agreed.

“ _Raaai_ ,” Raichu sighed delightedly.

“Yey! Can’t wait!” Bonnie eagerly lifted her arms.

As the others were greeting Shauna and Ivysaur Lexi observed that Lilligant had grown rather withdrawn. Obviously Eevee wasn’t the only one who was intimidated by all these Pokémon. Lexi turned away from the others so she could talk to Lilligant alone. “Are you okay?”

Lilligant’s yellow eyes glanced up her as she shook her head. “ _Liil. Lilligant. Lill._ ”

Lexi knelt in front of it, with a comforting smile. “I can understand that you’re not too fond of Pokémon who are larger than you. But you must realize that they all mean well and have no intend of getting at you. Sure people and Pokémon like Team Rocket are a different story.”

“ _Liil._ ”

“Right. You shouldn’t forget how special you are, Lilligant. You have nothing to be afraid of. These Pokémon here only mean to be your friends, even the ones who are twice your size. I mean Noctowl is a good friend of yours.”

Lilligant nodded two times. “ _Liiil. Liiiil._ ”

“Then hold onto the fact that all Pokémon are like that, okay? Don’t let your fears cloud your mind.”

Her words of assurance had effect on Lilligant who hugged Lexi and seemed to be in a much chipper mood as it rushed to introduce itself to Blastoise who seemed pleased with her reaction.

Clemont had seen the whole thing. “So what happened?” Lexi got back up as she explained to him what had transpired. “It's incredibly sweet of you talk that fear out of Lilligant like you did.” He smiled proudly as they watched Lilligant play with Blastoise. “It doesn’t seem as frightened anymore.” With his free hand he brushed a strand of her pink hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

Lexi beamed at him. “Well it’s only fair that its not afraid of other Pokémon and therefore misses out on a lot of experiences cause it was only comfortable with all of us.”

“ _Raai. Raaa. Raaaaai,_ ” Raichu muttered in agreement from atop her head as Chespin stuck up its thumbs at them.

Clemont smoothly pressed his lips against hers which seemed to be exactly what she wanted. When Lexi leaned away she smugly ran her fingers through his golden hair earning a look from him. 

“So you two are a couple now!” Shauna said elatedly. “That’s _so_ cute!”

“C-Cute?” Clemont echoed perplexed, scratching the back of his head.

“But yeah Clemont and I are dating,” Lexi confirmed, smiling brightly.

“Good for you,” Tierno responded.

“That makes Lexi even more part of my family than before,” Bonnie smugly added. There was a spark in her eyes. “Did you know that Lexi is a Pokémon Professor now?”

“Bonnie, stop sharing that information with the whole world,” Clemont scolded softly. “There’s no need to boast unnecessary. Not everyone has a desire to know.”

“It’s the truth, big brother.”

“A Professor?” Shauna echoed baffled. “Like a Kalos Pokémon Professor?”

“Clem, don’t worry it’s fine,” Lexi reassured nicely. “Yes. I’ve been officially assigned as the second Kalos Pokémon Professor alongside my dad not too long ago and it comes with a lot of responsibilities, but it’s a huge honor.”

“I can imagine,” Tierno replied. “But what a couple you two are; the Lumiose City Gym Leader _and_ the Kalos Pokémon Professor. That’s really impressive.”

Clemont chuckled shyly. “We’ve never considered it like that. We’re just happy in our relationship together and it’s not relevant what our positions are to a degree.”

Bonnie then folded her arms around Lexi’s waist. “And one day she and my brother will get married. Then we’ll all be one happy family.”

“M-Married, Bonnie?” Clemont went all red in the face at that notion. “Not any time soon.” He nervously coughed to draw the attention away from them. “Shall we go inside?” Lexi had to admit that the mention of marriage had caught her off guard and she wasn’t certain how to feel about it.

No one argued with that as they went inside the cafeteria so they could talk better. Lexi got another round of drinks for everyone with Raichu’s aid this time. When they returned they sat down at the table, Lexi opposite from Clemont and Bonnie with Raichu in her lap. The other Pokémon were on the ground eating Serena’s freshly made Poké Puffs. Raichu was eating with her instead.

“Hey, why isn’t Trevor with you guys?” Ash questioned.

“The plan was he was suppose to come with us, but. He found another Pokémon which wasn’t in his Pokémon collection yet,” Tierno explained. “He’s been chasing _it_ around.”

Clemont chuckled. “That’s Trevor alright.”

“Doesn’t surprise me one bit,” Lexi replied at the thought.

“For sure,” Serena said.

“Oh cool. I’d really like to know what Pokémon Trevor is looking for,” Ash brought up.

“I’d really like to know too,” Bonnie added.

“So the next time we see him we’ll ask,” Serena suggested and they all nodded.

“Ash, challenging the Anistar Gym next?” Tierno guessed.

“Right,” Ash confirmed.

“Well I already challenged it.”

“Wow you did? Did you end up earning the Gym Badge?”

Tierno chuckled mysteriously and then smiled. “Nah, I lost.”

“Wow that’s quite a surprise,” Clemont said.

“Wasn’t counting on that though,” Lexi replied, taking a sip from her drink.

“The Gym leader there must be strong,” Serena figured.

Clemont had his hand underneath his chin as he mulled it over. “Anistar Gym? It’s a Psychic Type Gym if I recall.” Raichu floated across the table onto his lap so he could pet her ears.

“It sure is,” Tierno confirmed.

Ash slammed his hands on the table. “A Psychic Type Gym? What kind of Battle was it? It’s that hard win there?”

“Well... It’s kind of hard to explain it. It’s sort of mysterious and truly incredible”

“Hold on.” Ash practically shoved his hand in his face to silence him. “I’ll find out for myself instead. I’ll just let it be a surprise.”

“That’s the best way to go into those sort of things,” Lexi agreed.

“That Ash always is so upbeat,” Shauna pointed out. She covered her mouth a bit to lean closer to Serena. “That’s why you like him, right?” Cause Lexi and Clemont were siting in the proximity they were the only ones other than Serena who heard that question.

“Ah!” Serena yelled in return as her whole face heated up. “ _Like_ him? Uh. It is true that his positive mental attitude is something I admire a bit.”

Lexi could sense Clemont’s gaze on her as they both were desperately doing their best to not burst into laughter at their friends helpless attempt to cover her true feelings. If their eyes would meet now she’d certainly lose it.

Poor clueless Ash had no idea what they were talking about. “Wait. What was that?”

Serena groaned as steam practically came from her ears. Her face went even redder than before as she got up, slamming her hands on the table. “It wasn’t important!”

“Uh okay.”

Lexi made the mistake of meeting Clemont’s gaze and they instantly burst into sweet laughter together, confusing their friends. It was one of those laughing fits that was fueled by the others their reaction. Every time her eyes met Clemont’s her wheezing intensified. Lexi did whatever she could do to change her thoughts so she could stop, but instead tears streamed down their faces. They realized that everyone in the cafeteria had their sights set on them, cause they were left in the dark. She felt that laughter even tingling at her very core.

Lexi covered her eyes so she could try and focus. Each time she heard Clemont’s wheezing sound as he gasped for air, she simply started all over again. It was one of those never ending giggling fits that got triggered by anything. 

In the end Lexi got up so she could get some fresh air outside and was still snickering uncontrollably. Clemont followed her onto the patio and when she saw his face the cycle started anew. “C-Clemont! I can’t,” she huffed between breaths.

He held up his hands. “Nor, can I.” He blinked tears from his eyes. “Did. Did you see... Serena’s face?” He had to restart his sentence a couple of times.

“Yes!” Lexi’s voice was a high squeak through her laughter. “I feel so guilty for making this situation worse.”

“Yeah me too, Lexi. We need to come up with an explanation.” His chuckles seemed to have subsided somewhat.

Lexi bit her lip now that her breathing had regulated. “I honestly don’t know what to say.”

When they went back inside they used some vague excuse for their behavior which they seemed to buy. Lexi saw how Chespin made an attempt to give its Poké Puff to Eevee to impress it, but Eevee was overwhelmed because it was too forceful. Eevee instead fled away onto Serena’s lap.

Chespin ran after it to give it another try, but Bonnie picked it up before it could get there. “Hey! Chespin, you stay right here.” Like a moping little kid it quickly ate the Poké Puff itself.

“Eevee is really shy,” Shauna observed. “Is it really going to be with you in the showcase?”

Serena nodded. “My hope is Eevee will be in the next one.”

“I see. But lots of people always show up so Eevee might get nervous. Could be a little bit of a problem.”

“Yeah you’re right,” Clemont agreed. “Eevee is still not all that comfortable with us.”

“Nah. Eevee seems just fine when I came up to it slowly,” Bonnie pointed out.

“That’s cause you weren’t forcing your way to it,” Lexi clarified as Raichu had made herself comfortable in her lap. “It’s going to take some time get used to all of us. You only just got it a few days ago.”

“Right. And Eevee knows how to dance incredibly well,” Serena replied.

“Really?” Tierno asked.

“I do wish you could all see it dance. It’s just beautiful.” Eevee opened its eyes.

“Don’t worry,” Ash assured. “I’m sure you’re gonna keep working really hard and before you know it you’ll be performing your dance for everybody.” The other Pokémon confirmed that, but Eevee was still a little timid. Ash’s voice was loud when he called its name which spooked it. “Eevee! Hey I know what. Let’s go train.” He hadn’t even finished his sentence yet and Eevee was already cowering behind a plant in the corner of the room.

“You talk way too loud,” Bonnie scolded, which was backed up by Pikachu.

“You just have to remember to be careful,” Lexi replied.

They decided they were going to test Eevee’s trust. They had most of their Pokémon form a line so that Eevee could slowly approach them and get used to them. It involved Frogadier, Raichu, Dedenne Pikachu and Chespin. Lexi had withdrawn Lilligant into its Pokéball for a rest.

Eevee was visibly unsettled as it scanned all the Pokémon that were present. Bunnelby stood at its side in order to keep it calm, and its nerves under control. 

“It’s okay. Just try reaching out to them little by little,” Serena explained.

“You should get used to the other Pokémon at your own pace,” Clemont clarified placidly. “Then it won’t be too long till your comfortable with everyone.”

Serena nodded. “It’s just takes time, okay? You can do it.”

“It’s no race,” Lexi assured as Eevee slowly took a few steps towards the other Pokémon. Chespin called out to it, waving with its arms. Bonnie shushed it and it grew very quiet. Lexi just gave it a certain look which it understood.

“Why is Eevee only comfortable around Bunnelby?” Tierno wondered.

“That’s something only Eevee knows,” Clemont responded.

The first Pokémon Eevee tried to get closer to was Dedenne which was a decent choice considering its small stature, so it wasn’t as imposing as the rest. As Eevee got closer Bunnelby reassured it. When it was in range it used its tail to brush Dedenne’s face who happily muttered in return. Eevee was visibly shaken up by how intense this was. Bunnelby was a wonderful support.

Up next was Raichu who Eevee had only looked at from a distance. Raichu fortunately was calm when she needed to be which made it easier for Eevee. That’s why Lexi wasn’t surprised when Eevee was able to touch Raichu who smiled at it. Lexi proudly stuck up her thumb at Raichu who struck a cockily pose.

Frogadier and Pikachu were next and both went rather smoothly since neither Pokémon moved an inch or made any noise.

That left only Chespin, who was growing rather nervous because it wanted what the others had. Lexi gave it a gesture for it to stay calm. Chespin was focusing on its breathing as Eevee got closer to it. It made an unexpected noise, which made Eevee freeze for a second so Chespin covered its mouth.

Eevee gave it another shot as Chespin remained motionless. It was obviously that Chespin was doing its best to keep itself under control because being that excited and chipper was just part of its nature. It actually got a bit blue in the face. Eevee took it one step at the time.

“Just a bit more,” Clemont said.

Eevee was right in front of Chespin. As it was about to brush its tail against it Chespin couldn’t hold it in anymore and let out a loud noise which instantly caused Eevee to fearfully run away and to cower behind Serena’s legs. Bunnelby and Raichu reassuringly petted Chespin’s back who was rather discouraged.

Cause Chespin was so gloom it rushed into Lexi’s arms. “Awh, you poor thing. I gotcha.”

Chespin whimpered softly. “ _Ches._ ”

“I actually thought you were trying your absolute best. It’s just part of your character to be friendly with other Pokémon. Don’t beat yourself up too much, okay? Eevee will get to accept you eventually.” Lexi soothingly petted its head so it would believe her comforting words.

Chespin glanced up to meet her eyes. “ _Chespin. Ches?_ ”

“Right. You can stay here for now.” Chespin had no intend of moving from her hold as she continued to pet it. It actually nestled closer against her, causing her to smirk.

“It’s so funny that whenever Clemont or Chespin are sad they always end up with Lexi,” Bonnie pointed out smugly.

Bonnie had hoped that Clemont would get all embarrassed at her remark, but instead he grinned back at her. “I believe you do the _exact_ same thing, little sis.” Raichu cheerfully floated onto his shoulder, nuzzling against his chin.

“ _Raaaaaaaaaaaaai._ ”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

Lexi snorted. “I think you came to see me a few days ago when you were feeling down and that’s okay. I’m always willing to help.”

“Is Lexi like your medicine for feeling down that you all go to her?” Shauna guessed, gesturing to Bonnie, Clemont and Chespin.

“Sort of,” Clemont clarified truthfully as he got up and put his hand on her lower back. “She doesn’t always remove all of the pain, but she does soften the edges.”

Lexi had no idea that Clemont actually saw it that way, and that her words and soft touches always had that tremendous effect on him, his family and his Pokémon. It made her feel whole and loved, as if she was walking on a cloud. “I’m flattered.” These were after all some of the people who meant the most to her in her life.

Bonnie came up from the other side. “That is the truth. For as long as I can remember Lexi has been there as a part of our family. That’s not going to change. Lexi is family.” _Family._ In truth that’s how Lexi has viewed it her whole life since Clemont and Bonnie played such a massive part in her life and she definitely wanted them to stay there cause they made her happy. _Her family._

After that emotional moment Serena decided she wanted to wanted to give Eevee some Battle training, so she teamed up with Shauna against Tierno and Ash for a tag Battle. Clemont was to act as the referee as everyone else was observing at the sides. “Alright! It’s Serena and Shauna versus Ash and Tierno. The tag Battle will now begin! Trainers will only use one Pokémon each and the Battle will be over when both Pokémon on either team are unable to continue.”

“Go all of you!” Bonnie encouraged, alongside the Pokémon.

“You all have fun,” Lexi wished them nicely. Chespin was just as enthusiastic in her hold.

Raichu hadn’t moved from his shoulder which Clemont didn’t seem to mind. “Alright everyone! Battle begin!”

Ash opened the Battle. “Alright, Pikachu! Use Electroball!”

“I knew Ash would go first. Ivysaur, use Energy Ball,” Shauna reacted and both attacks collided at the center of the Battlefield.

“That was great, Shauna.”

“So were you, Ash.”

“Hey. Hey. Hey. Now time for our rhythmic Battle style,” Tierno made clear. “Okay, Blastoise. Rapid Spin.” It rapidly spun around to the other side of the field.

“Eevee, Protect!” Serena instructed. It was able to block Blastoise’s Rapid Spin and sent it back.

“Use Razor Leaf,” Shauna countered.

“Take some steps backwards. Yeah,” Tierno said. Blastoise elegantly avoided all of it by twirling across the field.

“Pikachu, Thunderbolt,” Ash reacted. Eevee froze on the spot as the Thunderbolt drew nearer. It tumbled back and stumbled onto the ground which left it defenseless. Just as the attack was about to hit Shauna and Ivysaur stepped in.

“You can do it, Eevee,” Bonnie encouraged sweetly. The support from the other Pokémon caused a tremendous change in Eevee’s demeanour.

Tierno switched to his rhythmic Battling strategy and they began with doing some dance steps to get a rhythm flowing. Eevee appeared to be effected by the rhythm as it reacted with its front paw to it.

“Is it?” Lexi arched an eyebrow.

Chespin seemed to notice it as well. “ _Ches. Chespin. Ches. Pin. Pin._ ”

“Yeah that’s what I thought too.”

“We’ll just have to see if it can keep us with our moves.” Tierno snapped his fingers. He was still dancing as Blastoise smoothly twirled across the field at a rapid pace.

“Wow it’s so fast,” Bonnie uttered.

“Use Water Gun!”

“Now Eevee,” Serena responded. “Jump!” Eevee leaped up high to avoid the attack and over Blastoise. It landed on its other side. It demonstrated exactly how talented it was as a dancer by confusing Blastoise with its hops and elegant moves.

“It’s so graceful though,” Lexi nearly squealed.

“ _Pin! Cheeees,_ ” Chespin quickly agreed.

“Alright! Look at that,” Bonnie said impressed.

“Use Iron Tail!” Ash reacted. Pikachu jumped up to create speed as its tail collided with Ivysaur who slumped back. Lexi heard Raichu cheer for Pikachu’s achievement from Clemont’s shoulder. “The Battle is still on. Keep your eyes open!”

“Oh we will,” Shauna assured. “Ivysaur, Vine Whip! Go!”

“Dodge it!” Pikachu evaded it at the precises moment.

“Blastoise, keep up with the rhythm,” Tierno insisted as Blastoise was struggling to keep up with Eevee’s swift dancing.

“Eevee, quick! Use Swift,” Serena countered. Eevee gracefully twirled around so that it could deal great damage on Blastoise with Swift.

“Wow that Eevee is really something. It totally countered all of our rhythm tactics.”

“You’re in sync,” Shauna said. “Hard to believe this is the first time you and Eevee have Battled together.”

Everyone noticed that Serena had grown rather quiet as she seemed to be mulling something over, which confused everyone else. “Yes,” she said quietly and then spoke louder. “Yes! I’ve got an idea.” She turned her head to Shauna. “Shauna, can we put this on hold? That move made me think of a new performance routine. I wanna practice right away.” She then looked at the others. “I’m the one who asked you to Battle. I’m sorry.”

Ash chuckled. “Well if it’s for something like that.”

“Go give it all you’ve got,” Tierno finished.

“Yeah he’s right,” Shauna agreed. “If it’s going to be good for your performance you should do it.”

“Yeah, Serena,” Clemont assured. “Good luck.”

“It’s pretty last minute. But you’re certain to do it,” Lexi replied optimistically. She didn’t mention it was pretty inconsiderate to change your dance routine when the performance is due the next day.

“ _Chespin. Ches,_ ” Chespin encouraged.

“You’ll be great,” Bonnie said nicely.

Serena smiled. “Thanks. That’s really nice of you.” She left with Pancham, Eevee and Braixen to another practice area further ahead.

Chespin seemed rather solemn when Eevee left which Lexi instantly noticed. “You’re not being very subtle about it, Chespin.” Her voice was quiet.

It looked up to meet her gaze. “ _Che?_ ”

“Just never pressure something into liking you because it has to come from the heart. Hold onto that.” At that Chespin did smile.

“So the Battle is all done?” Bonnie guessed.

“No way,” Ash responded. “We’ll just have a Battle against each other.”

“That sounds good,” Tierno agreed. “I’m in, Ash.” Shauna on the other hand excused herself as well to practice for her performance.

“Okay, let’s keep this going.” Ash stood on the other side of the Battlefield.

Clemont resumed his position as referee. “Alright! The Pokémon Battle between Ash and Tierno will now begin!”

“ _Raaaaaaaaah. Raaaai. Raaaai,_ ” Raichu practically sang in good luck as the Battle began.

That night Lexi slept peacefully in Clemont’s hold in their separate room and fortunately didn’t wake up once. Until Serena screamed loud enough to wake the whole Pokémon Center up. They had almost overslept for the Pokémon showcase registration.

Lexi had only barely put on her clothes and was still doing her hair on the way to the stadium, Raichu half asleep on her shoulder. Clemont’s hair stood up in every direction like an afro. Bonnie was still asleep in her pyjamas as Clemont carried her with him.

“I can’t believe it is so late!” Serena exclaimed.

Clemont rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Hey, what time does registration end?”

“Real soon,” Shauna answered, as she was doing her hair as well.

“This is torture,” Lexi huffed in annoyance.

“We’ll make it if we run, right?” Ash muttered with his mouth full as they hurried towards the stadium, hoping that they were still on time.


	91. A Performance Pop Quiz!

Clemont was hunched over, his breathing irregular from having to run all the way here to the Pokémon showcase venue. “Ah. So do you think Serena and Shauna made it?” His voice was unsteady.

“I hope so,” Lexi replied in a similar state. Raichu seemed to be the only one who appeared to be fine cause she was floating on her tail.

“I’m sure they’re just fine,” Ash assured, as upbeat as ever.

Tierno was lying on the ground. “But cutting it real close like that isn’t such a good idea.”

As they were waiting Lexi’s hand smoothly ran her fingers through Clemont’s hair, the soft locks boosted with extra added volume. This was one of FLexi’s favorite things to do, so she took her time with it and made sure she didn’t miss a single strand.

“There,” she nearly squealed when she was done. “You look handsome.” Since they had left the Pokémon Center in a hurry they hadn’t fully finished with getting themselves ready for the day.

“I thought I already looked handsome in your eyes.” He scratched the back of his neck.

Lexi's smile was nearly blinding. “You always do, Clem.” She pecked his lips.

Fortunately Serena and Shauna emerged with their Pokémon. “Hey, guys,” Serena said. “We got here in the nick of time.”

“We’re so sorry if we made you hurry,” Shauna replied.

They went inside the arena where there were already plenty of people and Pokémon gathered for today’s activity.

“Well. Off we go,” Serena said.

“Good luck,” Ash wished.

Lexi took the opportunity to give Serena a bear hug. “You’re going to be amazing out there. Just hold onto that. You show them what you’re capable of.”

“That’s so nice, Lexi. Thank you.” Serena pulled back, her eyes lingered to Ash. “And you too. One more thing.” She released Eevee from its Pokéball who was intimated by all the people here and hid behind her. “Are you okay?” Serena leaned over it. “Eevee, I’d like you to watch us do our very best, okay?” She then turned to her friends. “You’ll look after Eevee for me, right?”

“Sure,” Ash responded. “Leave it to us.”

“Don’t doubt it,” Lexi assured as Raichu floated atop her head.

“ _Raaaaai._ ”

“Alright, Bunnelby. Come out.” Clemont brought out Bunnelby. “Please take care of Eevee, okay?” Bunnelby quickly assured that it would.

“That’s so nice of you, Bunnelby,” Lexi said at which Bunnelby smiled at her.

Eevee was still cowering behind Serena's legs. Bonnie bend through her knees. “You’re gonna be just fine. Let’s cheer for Serena together.” Eevee looked at her and then slowly approached Bunnelby.

Only Chespin chose that moment to come out surprising everyone. Clemont made an attempt to grab it, but it was already out of reach. It took a few steps in Eevee’s direction who instantly cowered behind Bunnelby.

“You know,” Bonnie muttered. “Chespin, never learns.”

Lexi picked it up so it couldn’t do that a second time. “You just stay here for now.”

Chespin was rather heartbroken by Eevee’s reaction, and crossed its arms solemnly. _“Cheeeeees_.”

Raichu tried to pet it by leaning down from Lexi’s head. “ _Raaaai. Raaai. Rah._ ”

“Don’t worry about Eevee,” Ash assured. “You just go and give a great performance.”

Serena nodded. “Thanks a lot.”

Tierno winked. “Shauna, do your best.”

Shauna did the exact same thing. “Count on it. You know that’s the way I roll.”

The others went into the stadium and sat down on their respective seats. Lexi’s was on the outer side next to Clemont. They had used a vacant seat for Eevee and Bunnelby. And beside that were Bonnie, Ash and Tierno. Chespin had made itself comfortable in Clemont’s lap, while Raichu was in Lexi’s with her gaze focused on the stage below.

Even though Lexi wasn’t the biggest fans of these showcases she was rather nervous for her friend her performance because she was aware how hard Serena had been training for this and she wanted to see her friend happy. Clemont had his free hand on Lexi’s thigh as a way to put both of them at ease as they waited for the show to start.

Lexi then noticed a smudge on Clemont’s glasses so she carefully removed them and used a cloth from her backpack to wipe the stains from the glasses. She could sense his gaze on her as he observed her movements while he was unable to see her properly. Her smile enlarged when she put it back onto his nose and he was able to see her beautiful face again. “There you go, babe. Don’t want you to miss out on anything.”

He huffed out a laugh. “The last thing I’d want is not to be able to see your beautiful face.” He tilted his head so that he could kiss her for a little while which went unnoticed by everyone else. He could taste the breakfast she had earlier, which slightly made him shiver. His hand moved from her thigh till it wrapped around her other shoulder to pull her closer against him. They were well aware of how inappropriate it was what they were doing but their hormones had taken over. They did stop when the showcase officially began and Lexi softly whimpered when they broke apart, at which he grinned. “Thank you for cleaning my glasses, Lexi.”

“Truthfully if you’re going to continue to share your appreciation with me in this way I’m going to do this whenever I can.”

There was a gleeful spark in his blue eyes. “Please do.”

Clemont rested his head on her closest shoulder just like he’d done the other time, and Lexi was thankful that he did. The scent of his hair was something that soothed her very much and caused her to tingle. She could smell which shampoo he had used last night, the one he’d let her use to wash his hair for him. Clemont was making this experience more bearable for her. Lexi used her hands to pet Raichu who muttered delightfully at her ministrations.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Monsieur Pierre’s voice echoed through the stadium. “The wait is over! It’s time for enchanting presentation of performers and their Pokémon. The Anistar Pokémon showcase is about to begin.” He stepped onto the stage, as dramatic as ever. “It is I who will escort you through this lovely dream world. My name; Monsieur Pierre. You are about to witness an elegant competition between performers who dream of becoming Kalos queen.” He removed his mask. “And the winner gets; this princess key. Magnifique! Our themed performance for this showcase is; a Pokémon quiz!”

“I didn’t know Pokémon showcases could have quizzes,” Ash said doubtfully.

“It sounds like a Battle of intellect,” Clemont responded.

“Everything is better than the fashion round,” Lexi muttered basically only to herself, but Clemont heard her and lovingly kissed her temple.

“ _Raaai,_ ” Raichu responded in agreement as Lexi petted her belly. She was so content that she sort of kicked with her white feet in the air whenever Lexi touched her most sensitive spots.

“Not only does the Kalos queen have to be beautiful,” Monsieur Pierre went on. “She must also be intelligent. Beauty and intellect. Both are necessary to become queen. Only those performers who correctly answer three questions will then move along to the freestyle performance.”

Clemont pushed back his glasses. “Makes sense.”

“That sounds hard,” Ash replied indifferently.

“It’s not going to be easy,” Lexi figured.

“That’s not all,” Monsieur Pierre said which puzzled them. “It’s the performer who will answer the question. But it’s her Pokémon who will have to win her a chance. Performer and Pokémon working together to dominate the stage.”

“Sounds like fun,” Bonnie replied.

“And now it’s time to give a big round of applause to the first group of performers.” Monsieur Pierre stepped aside as the first three people entered the stage.

“Look it’s Serena,” Bonnie noticed.

“Oh she’s up first,” Ash responded.

“Starting of strong.” Lexi smiled.

“Hey look,” Clemont pointed their attention to the girl who stood next to Serena. “Isn’t that Nini standing next to Serena?”

“You’re right,” Bonnie confirmed.

“Well what do you know. How nice that she’s also here,” Lexi replied.

Tierno eyed them. “Is Nini your friend too?”

“Yeah you betcha,” Ash affirmed.

“And now,” Monsieur Pierre resumed. “Our first trio of performers must win the chance to answer in the stone trial. The performers Pokémon retrievable from inside one of three boulders. The Pokémon who returns the quickest earns the chance for its performer to answer the question.”

Lexi exhaled. “Wow by witnessing all of that I”m relieved that I chose the path of becoming a Professor instead of this if I’m being honest. That’s a lot of pressure mixed with tension that comes along with it.”

Clemont addressed her his trademark smile. “That’s cause that’s what you shine at, Lexi. Not everyone is capable of becoming a Pokémon Professor. You have to gain so much knowledge about all the individual Pokémon at the lab in order to provide them with the best care possible. That’s rough. And let’s not forget all the research that comes along with it, and also all the Mega Evolution data you’re still working on. That’s quite a responsibility, mixed with some pressure as well cause so many Pokémon are depended of you.”

“And I love doing it. I honestly cannot imagine ever being something else than a Professor. Like I know you love being the Lumiose Gym Leader and everything that comes along with it. You want to bring out the best of all your challengers and that’s anything but an easy task.”

His smile enlarged. “That’s correct.” He kissed her cheek. Somehow he was incredibly affectionate today and was showering her with kisses, which she was perfectly alright with. “What a couple we are, hey?”

“The best, Clem.” She winked at him, causing him to chuckle. “So happy I got you.” She now kissed underneath his eye to let her know how much she appreciated him. From the sincere look in his eyes she could tell he believed her.

“Me too, babe.”

“Alright, my friends,” Monsieur Pierre said. “Now let’s get underway with round one of our themed performance. Quiz time!” The images on the monitor changed. “Eevee has many evolved forms. Name its Fairy Type evolution. Ready? Go!” Pancham, Farfetch’d and Solrock started to move.

Lexi opened her mouth to say something, but Clemont hastily covered it with his hand with an amusing smirk on his face. “No, Lexi. You can’t answer it for them.”

She snorted. “Sorry I got a bit carried away there, Clem.”

“Yeah I could tell. This is quite a walk in the park for you.”

Raichu shrugged brazenly at that. “ _Raaaai. Rai. Raaai. Raai.”_

“Now you don’t team up against me.” Lexi stuck out her tongue as Raichu grinned up at them.

“Look Serena’s Pancham is first to retrieve the ball,” Monsieur Pierre stated. Bonnie started to cheer hopefully. “And close behind it is Farfetch’d.”

“That’s promising,” Lexi said.

Only Pancham unfortunately lost control of the ball causing it so slip from its paws and granting Farfetch’d the chance to take the lead. Pancham made an attempt to catch up with to make up for its mistake.

“I know you can catch up,” Clemont encouraged alongside the others and their Pokémon.

“So close now,” Lexi uttered nervously.

“ _Raaai-Rai,_ ” Raichu clapped with her paws.

It was minuscule the distance between Farfetch’d and Pancham as they crossed the finish, but Farfetch’d pulled through. “A close finish,” Monsieur Pierre said. “But Nini gets to answer the question. So Nini if you please.”

“Let’s see,” Nini truly deliberated her answer. “The answer is; Espeon!” The buzzer let out a incorrect buzz, causing her face to go blue.

“I’m afraid not. Espeon is a Psychic Type which gives Serena the chance to steal.”

“The answer is Sylveon,” Serena responded.

“Correct,” Monsieur Pierre confirmed.

“So she got the first question right. That’s grand,” Lexi said somewhat reassured.

“It’s a tremendous start,” Clemont agreed.

“Question two,” Monsieur Pierre announced. “Gloom has two evolved forms. Vileplume and ....” The Pokémon were loose again.

Clemont instantly eyed Lexi who bit her lip and shook her head. He blissfully tightened his hold on her. “You’re so precious.”

“Don’t flatter me too much, babe.” At which he flashed her his toothy grin.

This time Pancham fair and square made it across the finish line first. “This time it’s Serena!” Monsieur Pierre said.

“It’s Bellossom,” Serena replied confidently.

“Correct!” Nini was able to answer the next question, but in the end Serena had answered three of them correct. “And Serena moves on to the freestyle performance stage!”

They all applauded and cheered for their friends achievements.

“Alright,” Clemont said impressed.

“Well done,” Lexi clapped along with the crowd.

“ _Raaaai. Raaai._ ” Raichu cupped her mouth to encourage them on. “ _Ruh._ ”

Shauna was part of the second group to participate in the pop quiz. She was doing a fabulous job with answering her questions right as Ivysaur gathered all the berries in a basket. Her last question was; “What Berry cures Poisoned Pokémon?”

Ivysaur had a breeze by using its vines to collect all the berries so it effortlessly crossed the finish line first.

“Now the answer, s’il te plait,” Monsieur Pierre said.

“Pecha Berry,” Shauna swiftly responded which was impressive.

“And Shauna is the themed performance stage winner as well!”

“That means we’ll get to see Serena and Shauna show what they can do in a freestyle performance,” Clemont said excitedly.

“Yippie!” Bonnie cheered.

“They’re both going to be great,” Lexi replied optimistically.

“No surprise,” Tierno responded. “It’s them after all.”

They watched the remainder of the first rounds until finally all contestants were announced.

“Okay,” Ash said. “It’s finally time.”

“Soon we’ll be watching the freestyle performance stage.” Tierno was all hyped up.

When the lights went on again the crowd was raring to go. “And now,” Monsieur Pierre announced. “It’s time for the freestyle performance stage where the winners from the themed performance stage compete. And what’s more? You lovely people will be our judges. Please cast your votes using the glow casters after all the performances have concluded. See please get ready for sublime performances. First up is Shauna!”

“Wow Shauna is up first!” Tierno said elatedly.

Shauna began her performance with Flabébé’s Fairy Wind and used Ivysaur’s Vine Whip to lift herself across the stage. Through the Fairy Wind there was truly something magical about it as it covered everything in pink dust mixed with sparkles. When she was done the crowd applauded in amazement at her performance.

Shauna had only just gotten from the stage when the next contestant already made their entrance who they didn’t know. It was about halfway through that performance when Bunnelby frantically alerted for their attention.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Bunnelby?” Clemont asked.

Lexi tilted her head. “Everything okay?”

Bunnelby was hysterically gesturing to the empty spot on the seat.

“Eevee is missing?” Bonnie guessed which Bunnelby quickly confirmed.

“Oh no. We gotta go look,” Lexi insisted as they all got to their feet and left the arena area to they search the main hallways. Raichu was floating on her tail to have a better viewpoint.

“Excuse me,” Ash said as they passed a woman who worked here and stood next to the backstage area. “Did you see an Eevee?”

She thought about it. “No, I’m sorry.”

That’s when Serena saw them on the other side which alarmed her. “Ash, what’s up?”

“Serena!” he exclaimed. “I’m sorry but we don’t know where Eevee is.”

“Oh no!” She desperately eyed the woman. “Please let me look. Eevee must be petrified. I’m sure it’s waiting for me.”

“But if you miss your performance I’m afraid you’ll be disqualified,” the woman warned gravely.

“Uh no way,” Bonnie cried.

“It’s not worth the risk,” Lexi replied. “Let us search instead.”

Raichu nodded three times. “ _Rai._ ”

“You should get up on that stage,” Ash made clear. “I’ll find Eevee. I promise.”

“He’s right,” Clemont agreed. “You’ve been rehearsing so hard for this moment.”

“But I can’t!” Serena firmly disagreed, her voice shaking. “I’m worried about Eevee.”

“Hold on,” the woman. “Let me find out if they’ll change the orders so you can go last. I’ll do what I can, okay?”

“That’s so generous,” Lexi replied gratefully.

“Thank you so much. I’m so sorry for this.” Serena stepped through the threshold when the woman opened the gate and instantly started to search with Braixen and Pancham in the direction of the main hall.

The others followed and called for Eevee’s name in the hope to locate it. If it was indeed hiding out somewhere cause it had gotten spooked then it couldn’t have gone too far.

“There you are, Eevee!” It came running into Serena’s arms from its hiding place. Serena was overjoyed and tearing up at their sweet reunion. “Oh thank goodness. Where have you been?” Eevee muttered in return. “I was so very worried about you, Eevee.” Eevee hopped from her arms as it was talking to her. 

“I think Eevee is telling you to go give your performance,” Ash guessed which it confirmed.

“Yeah Eevee is right,” Bonnie agreed.

“Exactly,” Lexi responded, smiling. “You still have a chance at your performance and you shouldn’t waste it now.”

“I’ll keep a closer eye on Eevee from now on,” Ash promised.

“Thanks you guys,” Serena replied.

The woman came around the corner. “Serena, did you find Eevee?”

“We sure did.” She got up. “Here I go, Eevee.” And Eevee appeared to be in a much chipper mood than earlier.

They wished her good luck as they returned to the arena where they sat down on their seats as if nothing had happened. Bunnelby was still next to Eevee in order to keep it calm.

“Now,” Monsieur Pierre said. “For our last performance of the competition. So all make her feel at home. Welcome, Serena!” Clemont squeezed tighter into Lexi’s hand when Serena made her entrance because this was their dear friend who had been dreaming of this.

Her performance opened with a Fire Blast and Pancham gracefully hopping through it to create sparks of ember which the crowd adored. That’s when they truly demonstrated how graceful their dancing was, which smoothly flowed together. All their Pokémon on their seats and laps were joyfully bobbing their heads to the rhythm. It ended with another beautiful Fire Blast and the crowd was swept away by it.

It was time for the other performers to get onto the stage as well so they winner could be chosen. “Please cast your glow casters using the corresponding color of the performer you thought gave the best performance,” Monsieur Pierre clarified. “Alright! If you please!”

They wasted no time cast the color that belonged to their friend Serena as they watched all the colorful lights floating into the direction of the stage.

“And now! The winner of the Anistar Pokémon showcase is; Serena!”

“She did it again!” Lexi exclaimed joyfully as they all cheered for their friend’s victory.

Raichu was delightfully clapping along. “ _Rai. Ruh. Rai._ ”

“That’s her second win!” Ash responded impressed.

“Congratulations on being our winner,” Monsieur Pierre said when it was to present the reward. “We are happy to present you with the beautiful princess key.”

Serena happily took it from Klefki and shared a happy shout with her Pokémon for their brilliant team effort.

“And we come to the end of our Anistar City Pokémon performance showcase! Thank you all for coming!”

They left the stadium and waited for them outside so they could get changed. When Serena stepped outside Eevee quickly jumped into her arms. “Did you watch us? Did you think all of that rehearsing payed off?” Eevee energetically confirmed.

Lexi managed to somehow fold one arm around Serena since Eevee was in the middle. “Congratulations! That is number two! You and your Pokémon were really shinning on stage!” Raichu shook her paws with Braixen and Pancham.

Serena smiled up at her. “Thank you, Lexi. We’ve done our best.”

“You certainly did.”

“That was a great performance, Serena,” Ash said as Lexi stepped aside. “So cool.”

“Watching you made me want to dance too,” Bonnie admitted.

“Your excellent performance totally caught me in the groove,” Tierno responded.

“You’ve got two princess keys,” Clemont said impressed.

Serena nodded. “One more and I’ll be in the Master Class.” Eevee reacted to that. “As for you. Let’s perform together.”

They went inside the Pokémon Center so they could easily talk with another whilst sitting down. That was the chance for Serena to show off her second princess key.

“Wow, so pretty,” Bonnie marveled.

Raichu’s eyes widened at the sight. “ _Raaaaaaaaaaaai._ ”

Chespin was also impressed. “ _Chespin. Ches!_ ”

“Now we both have two princess keys,” Shauna reminded them. “One to go.”

Serena nodded. “I’m not going to lose.” She tilted her head. “Alright, Ash. Your turn next.”

Ash balled his fists. “Awesome! I’m gonna beat the Anistar Gym and win another Kalos Gym Badge!”

“Don’t get too confident just yet,” Lexi warned teasingly.

“So why don’t we go to the Anistar Gym tomorrow?” Clemont suggested.

Ash instantly eyed him. “Great idea.”

Tierno came running into the lobby through the slide door. “Shauna! Emergency!”

“What, Tierno?” Shauna was dumbfounded.

“Trevor was so preoccupied taking pictures he misplaced his stuff and he doesn’t even know where.”

“Oh no.”

“Man, what was he thinking,” Ash muttered.

Clemont chuckled lightly. “That’s just Trevor being Trevor.”

“That something that could only happen to him alright," Lexi said.

“So I’m gonna go right now and help him look for it,” Tierno explained.

“Okay. I can help you as well,” Shauna replied.

“Sorry to rush of like this but - I’ll catch you all soon! Later!”

“Bye!” Ash called.

“Lots of luck, Ash,” Shauna wished as she got up. “See ya, Serena.” She and Tierno hurried out of the Pokémon Center as they waved them goodbye.


	92. Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!

“See, Clemont,” Lexi voice was soft as her gaze was focused on the Anistar City skyline below them.

The full moon illuminated everything in a beautiful white light. It was late in the evening and he had offered to tag along with her during her night flight. His arms were heavy around her. His head was on her shoulder as he actually had his eyes open to see glimpses of the city.

“It’s nice,” he muttered in return, but didn’t sound entirely convinced.

“Are you sure? It sounds like you’re having doubts, babe.”

Raichu was holding onto Clemont’s shoulder, her tail fluttering in the wind. “ _Raai-Rai-Raai._ ”

“That’s cause I’m still absolutely terrified of heights. That’s not going to change.”

Lexi tilted her head and addressed him a loving smile. “If you’d ask me I’d say you’ve improved tremendously since we started. You’re not shaking as much as you used to.”

He managed to grin shyly. “That’s the company, Lexi. You and Raichu make it a million times easier. I don’t think I’ll actually ever get over this fear, but it’s more pleasant with the two of you and -” Noctowl hooted underneath them. “With the three of you I mean. Can’t forget you of course, Noctowl.”

“That’s the way it is, Clemont. We all got you.” He inclined his head for her press a kiss against his mouth.

When they entered their room at the Pokémon Center it wasn’t even midnight yet and Clemont was overwhelmed with his emotions because of the adrenaline from flying so he was kind of worn down. Raichu went to sleep at the couch, curling up in an adorable ball.

“Clem, do you want me to help you unwind?” Lexi had a finger underneath his chin so their gazes locked. “What do _you_ want to do?”

He hesitated for a moment. “I want you, Lexi. I truly do.” His voice was husky with desire for her.

She smirked at his answer. “Then do whatever you want to do.”

Clemont kissed her passionately which fed exactly into her cravings. His erection pressed against her side through their clothed layers. Clemont’s brain appeared to be clouded by his horny thoughts so Lexi assumed he had no intend to take his time.

Their clothes were gone in a flash as they tumbled together onto the bed. Lexi was underneath him as her tongue was struggling with his. He made her lay down onto her belly on the mattress without letting go of her. Clemont slightly parted her legs so that he could ease himself into her.

“There’s honestly nothing to feels like having you inside me, Clemont,” Lexi admitted, her head buried into a pillow.

“It’s like coming home, babe,” Clemont agreed with a groan as he started to move which took her breath away.

Because his mind was foggy with the need to get off with Lexi he couldn’t slow down. His hips had set up a rapid pace. Every time he went deeper inside of her he gritted his teeth, as Lexi muttered incoherently. Clemont placed nipping kisses in her neck as he licked and sucked onto the pale skin he had access to without losing his rhythm.

He was well aware that he wasn’t going to last long since his need was too strong. He could feel it building up at his balls which tightened as he sped up a great deal causing his beautiful Lexi to whimper.

“Lexi,” he huffed into her neck. “N-Not gonna -”

“Then _go_ , Clem.”

He shut his eyes as his whole body shook with it and he spilled inside of his girlfriend. His breathing was raspy and rigid as his mind was one foggy mess. Clemont realized that Lexi hadn’t climaxed yet. He pulled out his flacid cock and lifted one of Lexi’s legs so that he could insert three fingers inside of her, causing her to squeal.

“Not gonna stop till you come, Lexi,” Clemont promised as he leaned closer so that they could kiss as he set up a rapid pace with his fingers to finish what he had started.

Fortunately she appeared to be rather close as well. “C-Clem,” she gasped into his mouth. “ _Please._ ”

“Come to me, my angel.”

Her pussy clenched around his fingers as she rode out the wave of her climax as she moaned all around his tongue. She smirked delightfully when she came to her senses and leaned back an inch. “Hmm. I needed that.”

Clemont huffed out a laugh. “Me too, Lex.” He removed his fingers from her which she sensually sucked on for a moment.

They then made themselves comfortable in each others hold as they were too exhausted to move from this position. They were both asleep at a record pace. Lexi didn’t wake up once throughout the night, not until it was time for them to get up.

They took an early morning shower to refresh themselves. It wasn’t until Lexi studied her reflection in the mirror that she noticed something. “Clemont, you did it again!”

“Did what, babe?” He was drying himself with a towel. Lexi basically gestured to a spot in her neck. He put on his glasses and when he saw it he gulped loudly. “Oh no.”

“ _Oh no_ is right.” Lexi snorted. “Can’t believe you gave me a hickey for the second time.”

He scratched the back of his head. “When I’m doing it I have no awareness that I’m doing it. I’m just so... wrapped up in the moment. I’m sorry I did it again, Lex. Can you cover it?”

“Clem, it’s okay.” She smiled. “Its just pretty embarrassing when others see it cause they might figure out what we were doing. Serena certainly does. I do have a scarf with me thankfully.”

“Serena?” he frowned doubtfully.

“She once confronted me why you and I would always sneak off together and what we’re up to so I came clear. Her mind is more mature than we thought.”

He chuckled. “Guess we need to be more careful then cause a hickey she’ll definitely understand.”

“That’s likely. So control your hickeys, _Clemont._ ”

Clemont raised his hands in innocence as he started laughing.

They went to get dressed and Lexi wore a simple back scarf of thin material to at least cover the hickey. It didn’t quite suit with the rest of her outfit considering she usually wore shorts so she changed them for her trusty black hot pants and her white blouse which didn’t make the scarf stand out too much.

Clemont gave her an bemused look when he took in her outfit and affectionately kissed her. Lexi then woke up Raichu as they went to the cafeteria for some breakfast. Clemont released Lilligant from its Pokéball. Lilligant and Raichu were close friends and were chasing each other around.

As they were at the lobby Serena was still marveling at her second princess key and showing them to her Pokémon. “One more! Then it’s the Master Class!”

Bonnie’s blue eyes widened in amazement. “Those princess keys are so pretty.”

Lexi smiled. “You’ll earn your last key in no time. You and your Pokémon are improving with each showcase.”

“That’s so nice to say, Lexi,” Serena replied thankfully. She eyed Eevee who sat in her lap. “And next it’s you and me.”

“No way Serena is gonna lose,” Ash responded upbeat. “And there is no way we’re gonna lose either, right?” Pikachu responded all hyped up. It patted its own cheeks which created static electricity.

It spooked Eevee who hid behind Serena’s back. “Its okay. They’re just having fun.”

Pikachu scratched the back of its neck as Raichu shrugged casually as she resumed chasing Lilligant.

“Do you remember when Tierno was telling us about how the Anistar Gym Leader specializes in Psychic Types?” Clemont brought up.

“That can prove rather tricky,” Lexi replied. “Psychic Types are tough.”

Raichu floated onto Clemont’s shoulder for a second to prove her point, gesturing to herself. “ _Raaaaaaaai-Raaai._ ”

“And you’re the toughest of them all,” Clemont agreed satisfied.

Ash was raring to go. “Sure do and bring it on! I’m getting my seventh Badge no matter what.”

“I do admire the optimism you two share,” Lexi admitted truthfully.

“I mean we’ve won six Badges already, Lexi. Can’t lose now. Alright! Race you to the Gym!” Ash was already running out of the door as the others complained.

Clemont wasn’t pleased in the slightest. “Hey, couldn’t we just walk for a change?"

Lexi flashed him a grin. “Now what would be the fun in that?” He laughed at her reaction as they headed into the direction of the Gym. Lilligant was running alongside them and was actually urging Clemont on by staying near him and pushing him forwards to go faster. It displayed how comfortable Lilligant was with Clemont and Lexi.

As they neared the Gym they heard an explosion coming from the sundial which made the hairs on the back of the necks stand up. Ash and Serena were the ones who got their first.

“Clemont! Lexi!” Bonnie restlessly bounced up and down. “It’s an emergency!”

“We’re right there!” Lexi assured frantically.

“I see that! Not so fast!” Clemont tried to keep up with them with Lilligant’s aid.

When they got closer Raichu suddenly recognized someone and rapidly floated across the pavement to make it to the foot of the sundial where three people in lab coats were knelt on the ground.

“Professor Sycamore!” Ash exclaimed as they realized who it was.

“Dad!” Lexi shouted in fear just as Raichu folded her arms around Augustine’s neck. She had no idea why he and his assistants happened to be at Anistar City.

He looked up to her with a troubled gaze. “Hey, it’s my Lexi! Raichu? Clemont!”

The device that Augustine had been working on with Cosette and Sophie had been blown into pieces. Lexi assumed that the girl in the strange robe with her Sygilyph were responsible for that cause she had a hostile attitude.

“What happened?” Ash wanted to know.

“I can’t believe it!” the girl replied enraged when she spotted Ash. She brought out her Sableye as well which displayed that her intend was to Battle.

“What’s going on?” Serena wondered.

Lexi clenched her jaw. “If you hurt my dad.”

“She’s Battling us,” Clemont figured out.

“Hey, what have we done to you anyway?” Ash asked, but the girl didn’t answer.

Serena used her Pokédex to gain information on Sableye. “ ** _ **Sableye, the Darkness Pokémon. Living in caves, Sableye digs up gems with its sharp claws, then devours them.**_** ”

“Now! Power Gem!” the girl instructed, her rage still controlling her.

They had to split up in order to not get hit cause the girl had every intention to Battle them for some unknown reason. Lexi couldn’t imagine what must’ve triggered her buttons to cause her to snap like this.

“Stand back, Professor,” Ash said as he gestured for everyone else to get back. “Use Electroball!”

Lilligant lifted Augustine on his feet as they got out of the way so that Ash could take over this Battle.

“Are you all okay?” Lexi asked concerned now she had the chance to talk to them.

Cosette nodded. “Yes, we didn’t get hit.”

“No need to get worried about us, Lexi,” Sophie assured.

“We’re fine now.” Augustine didn’t say much else and folded her into a half-hug as they watched how Ash brought out his Frogadier so it would be an even two on two Battle.

“Alright, Frogadier! Water Pulse!” Ash instructed. Frogadier smoothly landed a direct hit against Sableye.

It seemed to unravel the girl further. “Sygilyph, Psywave!” Pikachu was in no position to evade it and Raichu whimpered for her friend. “Can you still Battle, Sableye?” It managed to get up. “Then use Shadow Claw!” It lunged at Frogadier who got dealt a heavy blow.

“Oh man. Are you okay, Frogadier?” Ash was worried, but Frogadier assured it. “Okay, Pikachu. Thunderbolt! Let’s go!”

Battle experience gave Pikachu the upper-hand as its Thunderbolt was enough to take care of Sygilyph. The girl quickly withdrew it which only fueled her rage. “Why you! Now Power Gem!”

“Water Pulse, go!” The Power Gem dissolved into oblivion. “Now use Arial Ace!” Frogadier used its foot to cut at Sableye collided with the stone pavement.

The girl withdrew Sableye as well and still seemed in that same state of anger. “How dare you? For the sake of Anistar and Kalos leave here immediately!” She made an attempt to use her third Pokémon but her Pokéball was lifted from her hand by psychic abilities.

A woman with a dark skin and a pale robe was floating in mid-air accompanied by two Meowstics. She took the Pokéball into her own hand by the Meowstic’s Psychic. Everyone was obviously astounded by the sight of seeing a woman floating like that.

“She’s floating,” Serena gasped.

“It’s so weird,” Bonnie muttered.

“And astounding at the same time,” Lexi added somewhat amazed. Augustine straightened himself as he gasped.

“ _Liiiiil,_ ” Lilligant agreed from next to Clemont. “ _Lilligant. Lill._ ”

“That must be Psychic power,” Clemont figured.

“ _Raaaaaaai,_ ” Raichu confirmed for him. “ _Chu._ ”

“Stand down now, Carrie,” the woman demanded, her voice calm and steady.

“What? Stand down?” Carrie was at disbelieve. 

“You heard me.” She raised her voice somewhat as Carrie knelt onto the ground.

“Yes, M’am.”

Another girl approached them rather upset. “Do you have any idea what you _just_ did, Carrie?” It was almost like she was scolding her.

“Do you think they’re that trainers friends?” Ash wondered confused.

The floating woman came closer towards the ground. “The purpose of our appearance is to admonish Carrie for her actions.”

“Admonish?” Serena repeated.

“Lady Olympia,” Carrie pleaded. “I only did it to protect Anistar.”

“Silence, Carrie,” Lady Olympia instructed which the girl did.

The other girl leaned over Carrie. “This has become a bad habit of yours, Carrie. Acting on what _you_ think Lady Olympia’s vision of the future means. How many times has this happened?”

“Right. I’m so sorry for everything,” Carrie responded sounding sincere.

“We have no idea what’s going on,” Serena said.

“Oh my,” Augustine said which made them look at him. “You’re Olympia.”

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “Who?”

“The Gym Leader of the Anistar Gym, Lexi.”

“Oh now I get it,” Lexi uttered.

“Gym Leader?” Ash echoed baffled.

Lady Olympia came even closer to them. “Indeed I am.”

“We ask that you graciously forgive Carrie for her actions,” the other girl said. She stepped forwards. “My name is Charlene. I am Lady Olympia’s apprentice.”

“Professor Sycamore. Professor Lexi. Children,” Lady Olympia addressed them. “Please forgive my other apprentice for her rude actions.”

“Now, Carrie. Apologize to them,” Charlene urged her on.

Carrie hung her head low in shame. “I’m so very sorry.”

“Well I’m glad we were able to clear that up,” Augustine said relieved. “What was this future you referred to?”

“We saw a vision of it,” Charlene clarified.

“I saw a disaster approaching soon,” Lady Olympia explained to them. “And your fates are all connected to that threat.”

“Carrie thought you were enemies of Kalos based on Lady Olympia premonition.”

“Enemies?” Ash repeated confused.

Lady Olympia suddenly yelped as her eyes went wide which spooked everyone. She spread her arms. “There it is! I see it!”

“What? What’s going on?” Serena wanted to know.

“What did you just see, Lady Olympia?” Charlene questioned unsettled.

Lady Olympia pointed at Frogadier. “Your future!”

“You mean Frogadier?” Ash guessed.

Lexi narrowed her eyes. “What’s that got to do with it though?”

“We’ll discuss this at the Gym.” Lady Olympia clarified.

As Ash, Serena, Bonnie followed Lady Olympia and her apprentices to the Gym Lexi hugged Cosette and Sophie at their reunion before those two went to the Gym as well.

Lexi’s arms went around Augustine. Raichu hadn’t moved herself from his neck. “It’s real good to see you, dad. But what on earth are you doing at Anistar City? I thought you’d be at Lumiose City.”

Augustine gladly returned the embrace. “We were conducting experiments on the Anistar City sundial cause it shared to have the same powers and abilities as Mega Stones. Alas that’s what men believes. That’s why we’re experimenting. I had no idea you were at Anistar City.”

“Yeah we were here for Serena’s Pokémon showcase as well,” Clemont responded. “So we’ve been here for a couple of days.”

“I told you where we were, didn’t I?” Lexi questioned as she let go. “Also I’m immensely curious about the results that you get with this research of yours.”

“I’ll share it with you as soon as I have anything,” Augustine promised, smiling. “I was aware you were here, but I had no idea if you had left already. It’s a nice surprise to see you all here.”

“We would’ve called you had that been the case to keep you updated on our whereabouts.” Clemont took the opportunity to hug Augustine as well.

“You’re absolutely right of course, Clemont. It must’ve slipped my mind when we got called in here for the research,” Augustine responded. “I guess we’ll have to conduct it another time.” As he leaned back he got aware of Lilligant’s presence. “So you used your Sun Stone after all. I saw Lilligant earlier, but it really is a pristine Pokémon.”

Lilligant beamed up at him. “ _Liiiiil._ ”

“Yes, Clemont and I wanted to decide about whether we’d use the Sun Stone together,” Lexi enlightened.

“Right. And we questioned Lilligant what it wanted and there you have it,” Clemont completed with a grin.

“ _Liiil. Lilligant._ ” It wrapped one arm around Clemont’s legs.

“So it really both of yours then?” Augustine guessed gleefully. “I figured as much.”

“We’re raising it together, dad,” Lexi responded. “In a way we see all Clemont and mine Pokémon as our own.”

“One big Pokémon family,” Clemont replied lightheartedly. “Although Lilligant is the one we raised together from the egg, the rest we do consider as a part of one family.” To prove that Raichu floated onto his head, petting the side of it with her paws.

Augustine addressed them the warmest smile that he could muster. “And it does someone like me a world of good to see the way you and your Pokémon all live together and have become one family. It’s what I always hoped for both of you to find that happiness together alongside your Pokémon.”

Lexi giggled joyfully as she threw her arms around Augustine’s neck for a second time. “I love you, dad. Being in a family like this doesn’t change my feelings for you.”

“I never doubted that. I love you too, Lexi. You both deserve to be happy.”

Clemont grinned up at him. “We are, Augustine. Don’t worry about that.”

They went to the Anistar Gym where the others had been waiting for them. The interior of the Gym somewhat reminded Lexi as if she was stepping into space. It had stars in the ceiling and planets floating by. Lady Olympia was still floating in mid-air accompanied by her female and male Meowstic.

“Wow,” Ash gasped.

“It’s beautiful,” Bonnie uttered awestruck.

“Talk about marvels.” Lexi was as impressed to say the least.

“ _Raaai,_ ” Raichu responded from Clemont’s head.

“It’s full of mysticism,” Serena replied.

“Wow.” Clemont rubbed his jaw. “I’d really like to know how she can see the future like that.”

“I want her to see my future as well,” Serena got all excited.

Bonnie eagerly raised her hand. “I do too.”

“What would be the fun in that?” Lexi replied doubtfully. “Shouldn’t you just live life the way it is without knowing what’s going to happen? I takes away all the mysteries.”

“You are no fun, Lexi.” Bonnie eyed her older brother. “Like I wanna know if I’ll ever become a Pokémon trainer someday. And how many children Lexi and Clemont are going to get? I want to become an aunt!” Their friends laughed.

Lexi nearly choked on her own saliva. “Bonnie! No!”

Clemont tensed up. “Our future is none of your business!”

Augustine shrugged amusingly despite it all. “Don’t want to think about that for the next ten years please.”

“I’m afraid it’s not quite that easy,” Charlene clarified. “It’s the voice of the stars that guide Lady Olympia to perceive the future.”

Augustine considered it. “That’s what happened on the seas of Hoenn.”

Lexi met his gaze. “The dispute between Kyogre and Groudon?”

“Yes. Led by the voice of the stars,” Celeste went on. “Lady Olympia foresaw the clash between Groudon and Kyogre. The world saw incidents of extreme weather. But Kalos was prepared. Thanks to Olympia’s vision Kalos escaped those incidents largely unharmed.”

Lexi’s jaw slightly dropped. “That’s groundbreaking.”

“Could we be connected to something as large a scale as the threat you’ve perceived?” Clemont figured, his eyes crossing with Lexi’s.

“That is something we must figure out,” Charlene responded uncertain.

“Please tell me, Charlene. Are those really the ones who bring danger to Kalos?” Carrie questioned.

“Your training has been quite inadequate. Lady Olympia never said they would bring danger to us. She said they’d be trapped within the vortex of this threat.”

“Young man,” Lady Olympia said, her attention focused on Ash. “It appears the vision that I perceived earlier concerns the future of you and your Frogadier.”

“Me and Frogadier?” Ash questioned doubtfully.

She paused as she stared deeply into Frogadier as if she could read its entire soul. “That is correct,” she eventually said. “The vision that occurred showed me your Frogadier is a Pokémon with a curious fate. That is clear from seeing its past and future.”

“Curious fate?”

“What does she mean?” Serena asked quietly, eyeing her friends.

“We don’t know,” Lexi replied doubtfully.

“Frogadier,” Lady Olympia said. “A Pokémon like no other.”

Ash looked at Pikachu. “No other? What’s that about?”

“If I may. Let me show you what I saw.” Lady Olympia’s irises widened twice their size as she spread her arms as an illustration was being broadcast on green light. Lilligant was slightly taken aback by it. It showed a Pokémon egg with a blue shell and white paws on it.

“Hey. That’s a Pokémon egg,” Clemont stated, wondering where this could go.

“It is true. To learn about the future we must first search the past. This is a Froakie egg.”

Ash looked up at Augustine. “Do you know anything about Frogadier’s past, Professor?”

“No I’m afraid I don’t,” Augustine responded. “I honestly don’t know a single thing about it before it came to us as a Pokémon for new trainers.”

“That’s right,” Lexi replied. “Froakie was just a regular Froakie when we first met it. It wasn’t until it was brought back by several of its trainers that it drew our attention.”

The image in the green light faded to show that the egg had hatched. A young Froakie swum through a pond at a reserve where Froakie’s were being bred.

“This is Froakie,” Lady Olympia clarified. “Soon after it hatched from its egg. Instead of playing with the others this Froakie trained tirelessly. Reaching for new heights. However because your Froakie spend so much time alone there was a lot of conflict with others.”

Lexi clutched onto Clemont’s sleeve who didn’t question it.

“Then one day showed it that Pokémon can’t become strong all by themselves. Froakie learned that its strength could only be able to reach new heights by working with a trainer. But it wasn’t just words that made a difference. What changed Froakie kindness this person showed it.” It was Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff who had treated its wounds. The scene then changed to Sycamore lab where Lexi stood alongside her dad as a young boy was allowed to choose between a Chespin, Frogadier and a Fennekin. “So instead of being chosen by a trainer this Froakie learned how to choose its trainers.” It showed how Froakie was being returned to the lab where Lexi and Raichu made an attempt to cheer it up. “It had one objective; to see if it was worth devoting its life to that trainer.” There seemed to be about five trainers which had abandoned Froakie. “From the beginning Froakie expected a high standard from its trainer, but somehow it always found something lacking.” The green light along with the illusions faded away. “When you’re a new trainer not everything goes as smoothly as you’d like. And everyone hesitates when experiencing something new. However what this was yearning for was something much deeper. I have a word for that. That word is love.”

“It’s love,” Ash uttered dumbfounded.

“The Pokémon for new trainers that kept returning to the research lab,” Clemont responded. “That’s how Froakie was known back then. The Pokémon who came back.”

“I wish we could’ve called it anything different at that time though,” Lexi replied truthfully. “But it has chosen a trainer it trusted now.”

Augustine kept muttering. “It was love.”

Ash just looked down at Frogadier. “Well what do ya know. You chose me.” Frogadier reacted enthusiastically. “I wanna get stronger just like you do. So let’s get stronger together.” Frogadier nodded in affirmation. “My goal is to win the Kalos league and become a Pokémon master. “ Frogadier raised its paw in agreement.

“Olympia,” Augustine called out. “Can you tell us what Frogadier’s future is?”

Lady Olympia lifted her hand. “Its power will become greater and greater.”

Ash was uncertain. “Does that mean Frogadier will become Greninja?”

“Hmm. That I don’t know. However I do know this; it will reach new heights that no one has ever seen before and the two of you will reach those new heights together.”

“Could you mean Mega Evolution?” Augustine considered.

“Mega Evolution?” Ash echoed.

“Though no one has yet seen a Greninja that could Mega Evolve.”

“That it true. It would be the first documented case of a Mega Evolving Greninja,” Lexi replied in astonishment.

“That’s incredible!” Clemont’s voice went up a few octaves because of how elated he was. “A new power that no one has ever seen before is a really big deal!”

“Not just a big deal. It’s a huge deal!” Serena almost squealed.

Bonnie raised both her arms. “I can’t wait that to happen.”

“Just keep in mind that this isn’t a guarantee that this can happen,” Lexi warned them carefully.

The girl’s gaze shifted to hers. “Always the party pooper, Lexi.”

“Oi. Don’t come at me like that.” She grinned at her. “You enjoy your excitement.” Lilligant and Raichu shrugged at her reaction.

Ash placed his hand on Frogadier’s shoulder. “Then let’s go. The future is out there just waiting for us.” Frogadier put his hand on top of Ash’s. “But first I need win my seventh Badge. So Olympia I would like to have a Gym Battle with you _right_ now.”

“That’s right,” Lady Olympia replied. “Who are you?”

“Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.”

“I accept your challenge.” Lady Olympia let out another troubled yelp when a vision was presented to her. Her purple eyes widened as she spread her arms.

“What’s wrong?” Serena questioned in a panic.

“The sundial is in grave danger.”

“The sundial?” Ash echoed puzzled.

Lexi frowned uncertain. “Who could possibly have access to that?”

Lady Olympia still had her arms wide. “Use Helping Hand!” Both her Meowstic's floated higher into the air. Everyone was stunned by the sight as they used the move. “That’s it! Future Sight!” The female Meowstic set up the attack for it to take place in the nearby future.

“What was that?” Serena instantly eyed Clemont.

“Future Sight is a moves that takes time from when the Pokémon uses it until the attack takes effect,” Clemont clarified.

“So it hasn’t dealt any damage just yet,” Lexi added.

“What does she mean the sundial is in danger?” Augustine asked.

“I saw the vision too,” Charlene responded. “Greedy evildoers are going after the sundial.”

“Of course!” Clemont appeared to have fit the puzzle pieces together. Raichu tilted her head atop of his. “Olympia used Future Sight because she saw it happening in the future.”

Lexi blinked at that premonition. “That’s mind boggling.”

“Come on. Let’s move.” Ash was already hurrying out of the Gym and his friends closely followed him.

The Anistar sundial was basically adjacent from the Gym. As they approached it there didn’t seem anything ordinary to be going on. There was no one else present besides them. Only Lexi’s throat tightened when a Meowth balloon appeared from above, hovering near the sundial.

“Team Rocket!” Ash shouted.

“No way!” Serena responded. “They wanna steal that?”

“Not you guys again!” Lexi exclaimed in annoyance.

“So that means Olympia saw Team Rocket and her vision,” Bonnie realized.

Team Rocket unleashed some sort of metallic claws to ensnare the sundial. It latched onto it on several places and Lexi was fearful they’d automatically break it. Team Rocket did their best to lure in those metallic arms but the sundial proved to be too strong to submit. They turned on their engines of their balloon and the metal scratched across the stones which was a horrid sound.

“Team Rocket stop it now!” Ash insisted.

“You’re going to end up breaking it,” Lexi admitted her horror.

“Oh give it a rest,” James sneered back.

“Hey. Maybe we should tell you doughs to go jump in lake,” Meowth responded tauntingly.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Jessie replied smugly. “They just might.”

Ash raised his arm. “Frogadier, Water Pulse.” It dealt a great blow against the Balloon, which unfortunately hadn’t lost its grip onto the sundial. Everyone could hear the stones ripping and shattering a bit.

“It’s being damaged!” Charlene uttered in a panic.

Four holes opened in midair around the balloon and everyone yelped in astonishment as the attack finally took place. It electrocuted the balloon.

“Hey, is that what I think it is?” Ash was baffled.

Clemont met his gaze. “That’s right! That Future Sight from before just hit!”

“ _Raai-Raah,_ ” Raichu gasped from Clemont’s head.

Lilligant’s gaze was focused upon the sky above. “ _Liiiil._ ”

“And it hit precisely at the right time!” Lexi responded in fascination as the balloon exploded and Team Rocket blew away due to the impact. “The sundial is left mostly unscathed.”

“Olympia’s Future Sight is truly terrifying accurate,” Augustine marveled.

“Never seen that before,” Bonnie muttered.

“It’s not something a person can use unless you’re able to see the future,” Clemont responded in admiration.

Lady Olympia chose that precise moment to decent down accompanied by her two Meowstic's.

“You’re really going to Battle _her_ , Ash?” Serena questioned doubtfully.

Ash was all hyped up. “She’ll be an awesome opponent. It won’t be long till I have my seventh Gym Badge.” His Pokémon shared his excitement.

“As optimistic as ever,” Lexi responded playfully as their friends laughed.

“Be cautious when you challenge me,” Lady Olympia said. “You’re bound to sense new possibilities. Unlimited possibilities between people and Pokémon.”


	93. All Eyes on the Future!

Clemont had been relentlessly working on his latest invention for the last couple of hours at the desk of their room at the Pokémon Center. Lexi hadn’t been able to get some extra sleep because of that since the sounds of his wrenches twisting and him tinkering with a hammer to adjust everything weren’t exactly soothing. Eventually she had enough. 

She hopped out off bed and Clemont hadn’t even heard her move since all his attention was transfixed on getting his invention just right. Lexi put on her clothes from the previous day which meant the long hot pants with the white blouse just so she could wear her scarf with it later.

“Babe.” She carefully put her hand on his shoulder which instantly caused him to whirl around cause he had been unaware of her presence. He seemed to be rather tensed. “Hey, it’s me.”

“Lexi.” He smiled faintly when he realized who it was. “Did I keep you awake?” There was still a few hours left until dawn.

“Yes, you kind of did, but it’s okay.” Clemont opened his mouth to say something, so she placed her finger on his mouth. “Don’t worry about it, Clemont. I was able to get some sleep. I’m thinking about going for a walk to get fresh air.”

“Oh. I don’t exactly like the thought of you walking out there by yourself at this time of night, Lex. Why don’t you use Luxray to keep you company? That would certainly put me at ease.”

“If that’s alright with you.” She smiled at him. “I’ll be back to make food for all the Pokémon at the kitchen downstairs.”

“That that’s considerate of you. Perhaps you should take all of my Pokéballs with you as well so you can feed them should you see fit. They’re in my bag. I’d love to join you, but I’m not done yet with this invention.”

“Don’t sweat, Clem.” She kissed him for a matter of seconds. “You go and focus on your invention. I’ll see you downstairs when you’re ready.”

Clemont watched her taking the Pokéballs from his backpack as Raichu tailed after her. “Take care, Lexi.”

“You too.” She and Raichu waved at him on their way out. When they made it out of the Pokémon Center Lexi released Luxray from its Pokéball who was kind of confused to be out in the dead of night, but appeared chipper when it caught sight of Lexi and Raichu. Lexi happily petted its thick mane. “Luxray, how would you like to keep Raichu and me company during a walk?”

It excitedly wagged with its tail. “ _Luxray. Lux._ ”

Raichu stuck out her thumb to it. “ _Raaai._ ”

“Perfect answer.” Lexi smiled.

The three of them walked through Anistar City together and found the streets to be abandoned at this time of night. Luxray tilted its head at every alleyway that they crossed to make sure they were safe which displayed its protective nature. Their path led them to a cliff side where Lexi sat down so she could watch the moon. Luxray’s head was in her lap as Raichu was using her paws to play with Luxray’s ears which was just a sweet thing.

Eventually they did make it back to the Pokémon Center and had about an hour left until the others would wake up. They went into the kitchen which they had access to so Lexi could make food for all their Pokémon. Raichu was assisting her like she always did, Luxray was helping her as well. It carried some ingredients she needed by using its mouth.

“What a valiant team effort of the two of you,” Lexi praised impressed when the food was done.

Raichu cockily flexed her muscles. “ _Raaai. Raaaai. Raai._ ”

Luxray let out a soft meow as a response. “ _Ray. Luxray._ ”

She grinned at them. “I have a special thank you for your assistance.” Lexi grabbed some extra Berries from her bag which they immediately devoured.

They then put the food down in several bowls. Lexi brought out all the Pokémon from the Pokéballs she had been carrying. They gathered around the bowls so they could eat.

Instantly Chespin dove towards it as well so Lexi scooped it up before it could reach it, causing it to struggle in her hold. “Hey, now Chespin. I’ve got a bowl especially for you, okay? How does that sound?”

“ _Chespin! Ches!_ ” It happily responded as she let it go so it could eat from its own bowl as the others were eating as well. This way they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“You truly handled that delicately, Lexi dear,” an all too familiar voice said.

Lexi whirled around as Augustine stood at the kitchen threshold without his lab coat. “Dad!” Lexi was quick to throw her arms around him. “I still can’t believe you’re actually here. Felt like a dream.”

“And I’m staying here today to watch Ash’s Battle against Olympia as we conduct more research on the sundial. So we don’t have to part any time soon. Let’s make it last.” When they did part his gaze lingered to her neck. “What happened to your neck?”

“My neck? Oh!” Lexi remembered that she wasn’t wearing her scarf which left her hickey exposed for everyone to see. “Ha. Well you see. Uhm.”

Augustine smirked. “Couldn't Clemont handle himself?” 

Lexi snickered at his reaction. “Something like that. He tends to get carried away. I should call him.”

She dialed his number on her watch and Clemont’s face was almost instantly visible. “Hey, Lexi I’m finally done so I should be there soon.”

“Hey, Clem. That’s fine. Can you bring my scarf with you when you come down please?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Your scarf?”

Augustine stepped into the frame of the small camera. “Yes, we don’t want the whole world to see what you’ve been doing to my precious daughters neck.” His tone was teasing and not scolding at all.

Clemont’s face went red. “O-Oh no. We don’t want that. I’ll be right there.” He disconnected the call.

Lexi and Augustine waited for him at the kitchen. Clemont made it there in a matter of minutes holding the scarf in his hand.

“Morning. Sorry to have caused you any inconvenience. Here, Lexi.” Clemont seemed to be somewhat reluctant to meet Augustine’s gaze as if he was embarrassed.

“Thank you, Clemont.” Lexi gratefully kissed him.

“Clemont, you’re looking like I’m about to execute you on the spot.” Augustine raised an eyebrow. “I am in no means upset about this hickey. We were merely teasing you. I’m aware what young people in love tend to do so no worries.” He chuckled as he patted his shoulder.

Clemont seemed to deflate at that answer. “Thank goodness. That was rather terrifying.”

“I could tell you were sweating, babe.” Lexi winked brazenly as he laughed sarcastically. She nimbly put on her scarf so this stayed between the three of them.

The others joined shortly after that. Lexi provided the other Pokémon with food as well. She returned all the Pokéballs to Clemont as they made it to the Anistar Gym. They had left Luxray out of its Pokéball since it didn’t waver from Lexi’s side. It took its protective job seriously.

As Ash took his place at one side of the Battlefield the others stood on a higher level behind a fence. Lexi had lifted Bonnie onto it as she held onto the girl to support her. Raichu was sitting next to Bonnie on the fence. Clemont had his hand on Lexi’s lower back. Luxray sat beside Lexi as she petted its ears with her spare hand. It was odd how well and smoothly this all worked.

“Keep an eye on the past as you decide who you will be in the future,” Lady Olympia forewarned. “Remember this as we Battle.”

Ash clenched his fist. “Right. My path is to get that seventh Gym Badge for sure.”

“Ha then let us begin.” From beyond her cloak she brought out her two Pokémon for this upcoming Battle. “You’ll be Battling these Meowstic.”

“So it’s a double Battle,” Clemont figured.

“That can prove to be quite the challenge,” Lexi replied.

“Alright I’m ready,” Ash said all raring to go.

“Alright.” Charlene acted as the referee. “The Gym Battle between Ash, the challenger, and Olympia the Anistar Gym Leader is about to begin. This is a double Battle. Each trainer will Battle with two Pokémon at once and there will be no substitutions.”

“I’m so nervous,” Bonnie admitted.

Lexi held her firmer. “Bonbon, just breathe.”

“Both of her Pokémon are Psychic Types,” Clemont said. “So I wonder what kind of Battle she’s planning.”

“I’m sure she’ll be a tough opponent for any challenger,” Augustine responded.

Clemont nodded. “Right.”

“Ash can handle it no doubt,” Serena said. “He always has. He’s constantly looking ahead. Ash will find a way.” It was clear that she had absolute faith in Ash no matter what.

“Yes of course he will.” Clemont was somewhat more upbeat.

“I mean he has won six Badges so far and he has managed to surprise us over and over again,” Lexi replied, smiling. Luxray kept nudging against her hand as she never stopped petting it.

“Good luck! You’ll be great!” Bonnie encouraged nicely accompanied by Raichu.

Ash brought out his two Pokémon for this Battle which turned out to Talonflame and Frogadier.

“Good! Now! Battle begin!” Charlene announced.

“Helping Hand and Future Sight at the same time!” Olympia opened the Battle which made her Meowstic’s easily move together.

“Ah there it is. Future Sight,” Serena said.

“So Ash doesn’t know when it will land. That can shake things up quite a bit,” Lexi replied.

“It won’t matter. I’ll finish this _before_ Future Sight lands!” Ash insisted which was quite ambitious. “Frogadier, Arial Ace! Talonflame, Flame Charge let’s go!”

Frogadier and Talonflame practically swirled around together as they reached the other half of the Battlefield. The Meowstic’s activated their Psychic abilities so they could easier evade both attacks.

Olympia appeared smug as she took in their reaction. “So what will you do?”

“Alright you two. I want you to keep a close eye on how the Meowstic move.” Talonflame and Frogadier had their backs against another and glanced upwards to study the Meowstic’s movements in the midst of Battle.

“Talonflame, use Flames Charge on the male! Frogadier, use Water Pulse on the female!”

Talonflame ascended first, its body covered in flames. Frogadier chased after the other Meowstic by hurling the water after it.

“Alright. Light Screen! Then Dark Pulse,” Olympia countered. The male Meowstic used Light Screen, but it didn’t just protect him but the female as well.

“That’s marvelous,” Augustine said awestruck.

Lexi looked up at him. “What do you mean, dad?”

“Any damage will be reduced by Light Screen.” They saw how Talonflame got hit with the Dark Pulse.

“Frogadier, catch Talonflame!” Ash instructed. Frogadier leaped up high enough to prevent Talonflame from plummeting onto the ground.

“The males ability is Prankster,” Augustine clarified.

“I see,” Clemont responded in understanding. “That’s why.”

“What does that mean?” Serena questioned dubiously.

“The male can use a support move like Light Screen _before_ its opponents attacks,” Augustine explained. “That means it can protect the female Meowstic before Ash can even make his move.”

“Prankster aids Helping Hand to boost the female’s attacks and opponents can’t _even_ get a move in,” Clemont added seriously.

Lexi blinked. “That’s using a Pokémon ability to its full potential.”

“Those Meowstic are _way_ too strong,” Bonnie shivered.

“Well. Well. Well,” Olympia said. “Something wrong? Where is that spirit you showed before? Alright! Both of you use Psyshock.”

“Dodge it! Quick!” Ash reacted. Frogadier and Talonflame leaped up as the attack went up after them into the air which seemed to be boosted by Psychic. Both of them desperately made an attempt to get away from the attack but it pursued them all across the Battlefield. There was no way they could keep this up.

“Oh oh. What’s happening now?” Bonnie muttered unsure.

“That’s a Psychic move?” Serena questioned.

“The female’s ability must be Keen Eye,” Augustine responded. “That ability makes it extremely difficult for an opponent to dodge.”

“So they both have abilities to make this a struggle for their opponents,” Lexi figured. Since Lexi felt herself getting somewhat anxious her hand never stopped petting Luxray who was focused on the Battle below. They saw how both Frogadier and Talonflame got hit and they all gasped. Clemont’s hand trialed from Lexi’s back until his arm was folded around her shoulder. He wanted to reassure both of them.

“Frogadier! Talonflame!” Ash shouted as they tried to get up. “Are you okay?” They hadn’t lost their fighting spirit yet. “Now I get Olympia’s strategy. Let’s counter it!”

“The time is now,” Olympia said mysteriously and at that moment four holes emerged in the ceiling as the attack dealt a devastating blow against Frogadier and Talonflame.

“There is the Future Sight.”

“What timing,” Serena uttered.

“Perfection,” Clemont responded, frowning. “Just when Ash was making his move Olympia’s timing stopped that.”

“She knew this all along.” Lexi was baffled.

“Good,” Olympia said. “This will be your test.”

Ash talked with Pikachu for a second before he got up and adjusted his hat. “I’m all ready! I’ll pass your test.” Olympia chuckled at his reaction. “Okay! We’re gonna combine some moves now! Talonflame, Brave Bird! Frogadier, Double Team go!”

All across the Battlefield were copies of Frogadier to confuse their opponents.

Bonnie was having trouble keeping up with all of them. “There must be a million Frogadier.”

Lexi snorted. “Now don’t exaggerate, Bonbon.”

Clemont was satisfied. “And that’s a great move to hide the real one.”

Olympia wasn’t impressed. “It won’t work. Quick Meowstic, Helping Hand and Dark Pulse.” The Dark Pulse basically rampaged through all of Frogadier’s copies.

“Now alright. Frogadier, use Cut!” Frogadier emerged from the dust cloud as it lunged at the female Meowstic. She was able to suppress it with her Dark Pulse, but at that precise moment Talonflame came out of hiding with Brave bird and collided right into her.

“Thunder Wave.”

As Talonflame was regaining its senses the Thunder Wave came straight at it. Frogadier leaped upward and took the attack instead in order to protect it which was bold. Everyone at the side was stunned at the display.

Frogadier was Paralyzed as it hit the ground. Talonflame went to check on it.

Olympia spread her arms. “Use Helping Hand and Future Sight!”

“There they go again,” Lexi muttered anxiously.

Luxray just nudged its head harder against her leg as she petted it. “ _Ray. Luxray._ ”

Ash said something to Pikachu as the attack was being prepared. Pikachu waged with its tail in a mysterious way.

“Well well. Whatever they’re up to is a mystery to me,” Olympia said.

“Pikachu?” Serena questioned.

“What’s Pikachu doing?” Bonnie wondered. Raichu seemed equally as puzzled.

“We don’t know,” Lexi replied unsure. Talonflame shielded Frogadier for any potential attack.

“Now let’s just see how you respond to this.” Olympia appeared smug. “Use Psyshock!”

“Get in there Talonflame and use Steel Wing!” Ash reacted. Talonflame flew upwards with a twirl to gain speed as it headed right at it.

“Ah. What’s this?”

“If we can’t dodge. We’ll attack. Offense is the _best_ defense.” Since Talonflame couldn’t dodge it dove straight into the Psyshock. “Water Pulse!” Frogadier assisted to dissolve the attack that chased after Talonflame. “Yes! Way to go, Frogadier! Alright, Talonflame! Let ‘em have it!”

Talonflame twirled around at a rapid speed and collided with the male Meowstic. It was still able to get up.

“Light Screen is not able to defend against psychical attacks,” Augustine clarified. “That was a marvelous idea.”

“Classic Ash Battle strategy,” Clemont was equally as impressed. “Offense is the best defense.” He leaned closer against his girlfriend anyway to share his joy.

“Ash certainly figured out how to make their abilities its own,” Lexi replied smiling.

“That was awesome, Talonflame,” Ash praised. “Now don’t let up, Frogadier. Use Arial Ace!”

Frogadier had uncanny speed as it ran across the Battlefield. Halfway through it felt the effect of its Paralysis which caused it to tumble onto the ground.

Olympia used that to her advantage. “Dark Pulse, go!” The female lunched it straight at Frogadier who hadn’t gotten up yet. The power of the attack send it into the air and Talonflame graciously caught it with its talons.

That was when Future Sight reemerged and landed another devastating hit against Talonflame and Frogadier who were right underneath it and they both plummeted down.

“That was Future Sight,” Serena said.

“They truly can’t prevent it from happening,” Lexi responded, frowning.

“Hey are you two alright?” Ash asked as Talonflame and Frogadier got up. He knelt next to Pikachu to talk to it about something the others couldn't quite place. “Go ahead!” He raised to his feet. “Frogadier and Talonflame, counterattack!”

“Now what? They’re up to something,” Clemont figured unsure.

“I guess we’ll find out,” Lexi replied.

“They sure are,” Serena responded. “Don’t worry about them.”

“Yeah! Show them who is boss!” Bonnie encouraged along with Dedenne and Raichu.

Olympia pointed ahead. “Your spirit is impressive.”

“Olympia, we’re just getting started. I’m gonna _get_ that Gym Badge!”

“In that case use Helping Hand and Future Sight again!”

“This is it. Future Sight.” As the attack was being prepared for the future Pikachu was once again wagging its tail in that rhythm.

“Again,” Bonnie muttered.

“What in the world are they trying to do out there?” Clemont wondered dumbfounded.

“They’re leaving us in the dark,” Lexi replied doubtfully. Luxray’s head brushed against her hand in a reassuring gesture, so she certainly petted it as a way to keep herself distracted.

“Let’s go!” Ash instructed.

“Dark Pulse and Psyshock,” Olympia countered. The combination of their moves came at their way.

“Frogadier, ride on Talonflame!” It effortlessly hopped onto Talonflame’s back.

“Ah! That is a technique I admire,” Lexi almost squealed.

Serena chuckled over her nerves. “You would obviously.”

Talonflame flew straight through the combined attacks. “Wow that was close,” Bonnie muttered. With their abilities the attacks chased after them. “Dodge! Dodge! Dodge!”

“They intercepted the attack before,” Clemont said dubiously. “What are they doing now?”

“The Future Sight is coming soon,” Serena warned.

Talonflame was still desperately trying to evade the attacks as they went up higher and higher into the air. “Now, Talonflame! Nosedive!” Ash instructed. Talonflame made a 90 degree angle as it descended down to the ground where the Meowstic were. “Do it now!” Talonflame efficiently twirled around so they wouldn’t hit the ground as the attacks instead landed directly onto the Meowstic who floated upwards.

“How clever,” Olympia uttered skeptically.

Ash wasn’t done quite yet. “Now grab the Meowstic!” Frogadier grabbed the male while Talonflame took hold of the female. They lunged both of them higher into the air. Pikachu spoke frantically against Ash. “Okay! Heads up you two! Here it comes!” Just as Future Sight was about to enfold the Meowstic were directed right in front of it as Talonflame and Frogadier got outta the way. “Awesome! That Future Sight is ours!” Both Meowstic crashed onto the ground.

“Alright!” Serena exclaimed. Bonnie cheered with the Pokémon.

“So Ash his plan was to hit the Meowstic with its own Future Sight all along,” Clemont figured impressed.

“It’s mind-blowing for sure,” Lexi replied.

“Ash and his strategies never cease to amaze,” Augustine admitted.

“Well done,” Olympia said. “That timing _that’s_ what I was looking for.” Her Meowstic were still able to go on. “Now both of you use Psyshock!”

“Use Cut!” Ash insisted. Frogadier tried to use it, but the Paralyses held it in its grip so it froze.

“Still Paralyzed,” Clemont gasped horrified.

“Talonflame, give Frogadier a lift! Use your speed to help out with that Cut!” Talonflame rapidly caught Frogadier and lifted it higher into the air.

“Use Helping Hand and Dark Pulse and close the Pinsir!” Olympia made clear.

“Use Flame Charge!” Flame Charge gave the ability to create more speed as they were being attacked from both sides. Frogadier cut straight through it all.

“Go, Ash!” Serena shouted.

“Working together like that. They’re more than twice as strong as on their own,” Clemont said awestruck.

“Right they’re truly working together like a well oiled machine,” Lexi agreed.

“Awesome! Okay you two. Now let’s finish this!” Ash instructed. They flew closer to the Meowstic who were floating in midair, but evaded them. “Use Flame Charge!” Talonflame relentlessly chased after the female who crashed into the ground. Frogadier pursued the male from the ground. “Now Frogadier. Use Water Pulse!” As Frogadier was about to use Water Pulse, its Paralyzes effected it again.

Olympia wasted no time. “Use Psyshock!”

As Frogadier found its footing the Psychock came directly at it and it used all of its strength to try and block the attack with its Water Pulse. It didn’t waver for a second and truly gave it all that it had to fight back. Everyone at the sides anxiously held their breaths as this enfolded.

“Don’t give up!” Ash shouted in encouragement which seemed to give Frogadier that extra boost that it required. “We’re going to the top together, right? You can do it, Frogadier! You can’t give up now! Do it!” Frogadier went all the way by sending the Water Pulse at the male Meowstic.

When both Meowstic lay motionless side by side on the ground the Battle seemed to have drawn to an end. “Both Meowstic are unable to Battle!” Charlene stated. “Talonflame and Frogadier win! Thus the victory goes Ash, the challenger!”

“They won!” Serena exclaimed relieved.

“Yeeey! Yeey!” Bonnie cheered happily alongside the Pokémon.

“They did it again! That was outstanding!” Lexi squealed.

“Thank you so much, Olympia,” Ash said graciously when they had both withdrawn their Pokémon. They all joined them on the Battlefield.

“Young man, during our Battle you truly were one with your Pokémon. And I could sense those strong bonds with all your Pokémon,” Olympia responded. “That’s love. True power of love. You Battled very well. Frogadier and Talonflame. And you too Pikachu.” Pikachu scratched its head shyly.

“Pikachu?” Serena repeated.

“Pikachu was timing exactly when the Future Sight attacks would go off,” Ash explained.

“Wow that’s what it was,” Bonnie replied.

Lexi smiled. “So it truly was a team effort.”

“A true victory for team work,” Clemont said amazed.

“So Olympia. During the Battle, were you able to describer any of Frogadier’s future?” Augustine was curious to know.

“Hmm. Yes,” Olympia responded. “I perceived great love during its final move. I believe you and Frogadier will achieve even greater heights together.” Ash bowed graciously. “One thing about this love. If the two of you do not go forward with sincere purpose then great danger awaits you both. So please do not lose sight of your dream.”

“Right,” Ash assured.

“And now proof of your victory at the Anistar Gym. “ Olympia awarded him which well deserved Badge. “It’s the Psychic Badge.”

Ash gladly took it. “Alright! I got the psychic Badge!”

“Congratulations, Ash,” Serena was the first to offer.

“You were all truly amazing.” Lexi beamed. Luxray was still at her side. “You’re almost there now.”

“One more Badge until the Kalos League!” Bonnie shouted excitedly.

“You’ve come such a long way,” Clemont said awestruck.

“You have,” Augustine agreed. “Both you and your Pokémon. Truly marvelous. I’m impressed.”

Afterwards they headed back to the Pokémon Center and it was time for Augustine to make his way back to Lumiose City and for them to set out as well.

“Professor, thanks for cheering us on,” Ash said gratefully.

“I should thank you,” he responded. “It was a truly marvelous Battle to behold. And for that here is the most recently updated Pokédex. One for Serena too.” He handed one to both of them.

“Thank you very much,” Serena responded thankfully.

“I’m jealous,” Bonnie pouted sadly.

Clemont affectionately stroked her hair. “Maybe when you’re a bit older.” He had withdrawn Luxray into its Pokéball.

“Oh definitely,” Lexi assured. “Just a few more years, Bonbon.” She winked at her until she looked at Augustine as her sadness resurfaced. “I wish you didn’t have to go, dad.” Her throat tightened immensely as she bit her lip. Even now she resented that she had to part with him, the person who raised her all by himself who she had nothing but respect and admiration for.

Augustine pulled her in for a bear hug to let her know he felt the exact same way. “It doesn’t get any easier, does it? I’m still so proud of you for how far you’ve come already every time that I see you. You’ll never stop learning. My responsibility is the Sycamore lab which I’ve left long enough as it is. Your duty is to keep going forward and to gain more knowledge. The world of Pokémon isn’t done with you just yet, Lexi Sycamore.” He kissed the tip of her hair.

“I know.” Lexi wasn’t embarrassed when she cried in his hold just like she had done over a million times throughout her life and he always had her back. “I just hate not having you near, but I must grow if I want to become stronger as a Professor so I can be proud of myself for fulfilling my goals.”

Slowly he let go of her, and rubbed the tears from her face. “You’re so close to achieving them. You’re not alone out there, Lexi. Are you gonna call me when you can?”

“I’ll make sure she does,” Clemont quickly assured which changed the tone.

“Thank you, Clemont. I can always rely on you.” Raichu floated atop of Augustine’s head since she had known him for so long. The Professor eyed everybody else as he hadn’t fully let go of Lexi yet. “Those units also contain all of our current research on Mega Evolution. I hope it helps you on future adventures.”

“Thanks,” Ash and Serena said in unison.

“Have you decided where you’ll go for your final Gym?”

Ash shook his head. “No I haven’t thought of about it.”

“Let see where the nearest Gym is. Ta-daa!” Serena displayed her guidebook to them. “Here! Snowbell City!”

That seemed to heighten Ash’s passion. “Great! Then that’s where we’ll go!”

With their sights set on the next town it was time for them to go.

Augustine kissed Lexi’s forehead for several moments. “I love you, Lexi.”

“I love you too, dad.” She beamed up at him as there were still tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Clemont, best of luck to you too, okay? You all have fun.” Augustine embraced Clemont.

“Don’t worry about that. Thank you, Augustine. Lexi is in good hands with me.”

As they parted Augustine smiled down at him. “I never once doubted that. I’m so glad she has you. Just don’t do anything rash.” He winked teasingly. That last part only had a meaning to the three of them; Lexi’s hickey.

Clemont went slightly red in the face. “Ha. Ha. Won’t happen again.” He then folded one arm around Lexi’s shoulder and kissed her cheek before they said their goodbye’s to Augustine. He was well aware how tough this was on his girlfriend to have to part with her dad, _again_ , so he rubbed the last of her tears from her face as they waved at Augustine. With that they focused their attention on the next town ahead and left Anistar City behind them.


	94. From A to Z!

“So what do _you_ say?” Lexi displayed the drawing she had just made in her new notebook.

In order to fully capture more of her research Augustine had gifted her a blank notebook for her to use for her research. She had been scribbling her discoveries into them with great length. There was data about various Pokémon she had encountered accompanied by data about their habitats, behavior, a drawing or random facts. This way she could always look back at it in the future.

Noctowl had been ruffling his feathers as he studied the drawing she had made of two Patrat. “ _Hooohoh._ ”

She narrowed her eyes. “So you’d say I should use more colors? Right. You’re such a revisionist.”

It basically hooted in response as Lexi gave the Patrat the proper colors. Noctowl resumed his feather ruffling and wasn’t even paying attention to her actions which Lexi didn’t even seem to notice since she was too occupied. Honestly it was like she had tunnel vision whenever she was drawing or doing her research cause nothing really connected with her brain other than what she was transfixed on.

“Lexi!” she vaguely heard someone call her name and she wasn’t certain if she had imagined it so initially she didn’t look up and just went on with sketching. This person got in her line of sight and waved their hand above Lexi’s notebook to gain her attention. Lexi inclined her head to see who it was.

“Serena?”

“Yes, I’ve been calling your name countless of times but there were was no reaction.” She smiled. “I should’ve figured you were too occupied with drawing.”

Lexi scoffed dryly. “Yeah, I’ve lost track of time. Noctowl was keeping me company.” At the mention of his name Noctowl whistled. “He gave me some great tips.”

Serena doubtfully narrowed her eyes. “Right.. I came to get you cause we plan to leave soon.”

“Oh.” Lexi had completely forgotten that she had separated herself from the others and they wanted to get a move on. “I’m coming.” She smoothly put the notebook into her backpack as she withdrew Noctowl into his Pokéball and followed Serena towards the others through the woods. “Thank you for getting me though.”

“Don’t mention it. There is no way we’d leave you behind.” As they reached a clearing in the forest their friends were right there. Lexi saw Bonnie playing in a leaf pile on the ground with Pikachu, Raichu and Dedenne. Ash and Clemont simply watched them in amusement. “I found Lexi.” Serena dramatically gestured to her friend who snorted.

Clemont whirled around and grinned at the sight of her. “Lost track of time again, Lex?”

“Well you know me, Clem.” Lexi approached him so she could chastely kiss him. “Was busy with recording some data and drawing.”

“Hm. Show it to me tonight.” She winked at him in promise.

“ _Raaaaaai_.” Raichu got aware of her presence and was on her shoulder in a flash, her tail coiled around Lexi’s neck. “ _Raaai-Raah-Raaai._ ”

Lexi gladly petted behind her ears. “Same, Raichu.”

Bonnie was still playing in the leaves on the ground, giggling joyfully.

“Let’s go, Bonnie,” Clemont said eventually. She turned her head to look up at them.

“We’re really close to the Pokémon Center,” Ash responded.

“Okay.” She quickly got up was still giggling as she went to get her bag which she had placed on a tree stump. Instead of taking it with her she observed it.

“Hey, Bonnie,” Serena said. “What is it?”

“There is something inside,” she replied unsure which made the others come closer.

“What do you mean?” Lexi arched an eyebrow. As she peeked over Bonnie shoulder from a distance and spotted a strange green blob in her bag she was puzzled.

“Wow it moved!” Bonnie was suddenly all excited. The blob tried to get away from her and tracked across the grass. Bonnie chased after it as Clemont, Lexi and Ash had to step aside so Bonnie wouldn’t bump into them. It hit Serena in the face who had a red stain on her forehead. As the blob jumped up Bonnie held out her arms. “Come on! I’ve got you!” She landed on her behind on the ground as she caught this odd green blob. The girl started to laugh hysterically when it had gotten underneath her shirt which was tickling her. “That tickles!”

“Bonnie, what are you doing?” Clemont wanted to know as nothing about this made sense.

The blob freed itself from her shirt as Bonnie captured it. “There I got ya.” It struggled violently in her hands. “Are you a Pokémon? Cootchiecoo.” She playfully petted underneath its chin which made it go all limb which only intensified her laughter. “So cute!”

"I’ve never seen that Pokémon before,” Clemont admitted.

Lexi took a few steps forwards now that she had the chance to observe it up close. She frowned uncertain as she studied every detail she possibly could. Like its size, shape and appearance. “Neither have I.” Her gaze didn’t linger from the strange green blob as Raichu handed her sketchbook for her so she could sketch it from this angle.

“Wait. Hold on. I’ll use the Pokédex,” Ash suggested.

“We do have new ones,” Serena agreed.

As Ash held his Pokédex above it a question mark appeared onto the screen. “ ** _ **No data.**_** ” Ash didn’t quite get it. “Nothing.”

“Wait let me try.” She did exactly the same thing. “No data.” Her face fell. “It really didn’t work after all.”

“So that means...” Clemont’s jaw dropped as he processed that information. “It’s a new kind of Pokémon!” He gulped as his hand was on Lexi’s shoulder. “What do you think? You have the most knowledge about this matter of us all.”

Lexi licked her lips as she was still drawing. “It’s not a Pokémon I’ve have any recorded data from. I would have to share my findings with my dad to see what he thinks, but I’d say this is an entirely new species.”

Her hands were shaking tremendously at this discovery. How many Pokémon Professors could say they had encountered an undiscovered Pokémon? Not many. This discovery alone was toying with her emotions. Clemont noticed the change in her breathing due to her excitement.

Lexi felt the weight of to not screw this up intensify. If she didn’t record the data correctly it could have devastating repercussions to her research or even the world of Pokémon scientists and Professors. It was immanent that she remained her cool, cause she might only have one chance.

“Awesome!” Ash exclaimed. “What a cool find!”

“I decided. I’m gonna take care of it,” Bonnie said firmly which stunned the others.

“Bonnie, please don’t forget you don’t know anything about it,” Clemont warned with concern in his voice.

“I’ll learn by taking care of it. That’s what Lexi would do.”

Lexi scoffed. “Now that’s not quite the truth. But since you’re the one offering to take care of it that grands me a chance to collect more data on it.” Raichu shrugged at her answer.

“Lexi!” Clemont instantly scolded. “You should be against this!”

“Clem, I’m a Pokémon Professor and researcher. Therefore I must obtain as much data as I can about this species. Besides there’s no harm in Bonnie taking care of it. We’re all here with her so she’s not doing this by herself.”

Clemont scratched the back of his neck. “Well maybe then you’re right.”

Bonnie was all smiles at that response, her gaze fixed on the Pokémon in her lap. “If you don’t have a name yet then I’ll just give you one.” She mulled it over for a couple of seconds. “Now. Let me see. It’s squishy. So I’ll call you Squishy.” She let out more giggles.

“Very imaginative, Bonbon,” Lexi teased. “Welcome aboard.” Raichu enthusiastically waved at it.

“That’s a great name,” Ash said. “Squishy.”

“Nice to meet you, Squishy,” Serena replied nicely.

Clemont exhaled tiresomely. “To think you always give me grief about unimaginative names.”

Pikachu, Dedenne and Raichu went to introduce themselves to Squishy. Bonnie had a wide grin plastered on her face as she put Squishy down between them. “I want you to meet Dedenne.”

Their moment was ruined when the ground shook which caught their attention. Lexi instantly got up as a stampede of Dodrio came their way from the bushes. They were being herded by another Pokémon from the trees.

“Dodrio! Ash cried out. “And a Grovyle!”

They were able to dodge just as the Dodrio crossed paths with them. Lexi was next to Bonnie and had prevented the girl from a nasty tumble.

“Grovyle,” a familiar voice shouted which made them look ahead just as Sawyer came running in their direction. “Grovyle, wait for me!” He was panting by the time he made it out of the woods. “It’s you guys. I can’t believe I ran into you.”

“Up to trouble again I see.” Lexi patted the dirt from her legs as she got up.

“What was that all about?” Serena wanted to know.

“I was trying to catch one,” Sawyer explained casually.

“That’s what you were chasing then,” Ash figured.

“Hey! My Squishy is gone!” Bonnie stated in a panic.

“Squishy who?” Sawyer asked dubiously.

“It can’t have gotten far,” Lexi realized. “Lets have a look.”

They went to search the nearby woods for any sign of Squishy. They searched between the foliage and bushes as they called its name in the hope it would find its way back to them. Raichu, Grovyle and Pikachu were scouring the trees.

“Sawyer, thank you so much for helping us look,” Ash said graciously.

“No prob,” Sawyer assured. “But don’t forget I want to meet Squishy too.”

There was an explosion behind them which made them turn around. They could see the cloud of dust in the distance. “Could it be,” Ash muttered unsure.

“Let’s go,” Lexi quickly decided as they ran into the direction of the explosion just so they could check it out.

The path from the forest led them to the rocky ravines which was quite the scenery change. There were people in red outfits along with their Pokémon there. A Drapion had Squishy in a tight grip of its claws.

“It’s Squishy!” Bonnie shouted enraged.

“What are you trying to do?” Ash demanded to know.

“Who are you _children_?” the woman next to Drapion taunted as if they weren't worth her attention.

“Leave that Pokémon alone!”

Lexi’s jaw clenched. “I don’t believe it belongs to you.”

“Pokémon, huh?” She huffed amusingly. “I suppose so.”

“Oh no look how scared it is,” Serena pointed out worrisomely.

The woman had the audacity to mock her. “Well what we do with our little one is our business now, isn’t it?” Squishy was visibly fighting against Drapion’s hold on it.

“What does she mean our?”

“No! Squishy is asking us for help!” Bonnie shouted enraged. “You let Squishy go!”

“Who do you guys think you are anyway?” Ash questioned upset.

“Please. What a bore.” She brushed them off. “Drapion, use Toxic now!” Drapion charged into their direction.

“Okay! Thunderbolt go!” The Thunderbolt smoothly dissolved the Toxic with a minor explosion.

“Okay, Grovyle! Leaf Storm go!” Sawyer chimed in. When the dust cleared Drapion was faced with a storm of leaves that swept it away. Fortunately it caused it to release its hold on Squishy.

Bonnie chased after it and jumped to catch it. Lexi instantly rushed over to her to make sure she hadn’t hurt herself. “Bonnie, are you alright?” The fight around them ensued as the rest of this peculiar group brought forth their Houndoom while Ash countered with Noibat.

“I’m okay. So is Squishy.” Lexi lifted the girl onto her feet and protectively folded one arm around her as they watched the Battle. There was a gap from them to flee when Pikachu had created a smokescreen with another Thunderbolt. By the time the smoke had cleared they had ran away from the ravine as rapidly as they could. 

They made it safely into the forest just as the sun was setting. Everyone was desperately regaining their breaths as they all hunched over for a couple of moments. There was no way those people could track them down now.

“What was all that anyway?” Ash questioned now they had a chance to catch up.

“Squishy! You’re okay.” Bonnie happily picked it up.

“Thank goodness,” Serena said in relief.

“You were asking me to help you back there weren’t you, Squishy?” It muttered something in return.

“Why don’t we camp out here tonight?” Clemont suggested as the sun had set which was a terrific idea. They all brought out their Pokémon so they could join them.

“Oh wow!” Sawyer was marveling as he caught sight of all of them. “And Eevee and a Noibat! Plus your Petilil evolved into a Lilligant! You caught some new Pokémon.”

“Yeah,” Ash responded.

“Right and we evolved Petilil with a Sun Stone,” Lexi explained.

“Squishy.” Bonnie held Squishy in front of all the Pokémon. “These are all your new friends. Stay nice.” They all greeted it warmly.

Serena had made enough Poké Puffs for all their Pokémon which they all happily munched on.

Bonnie held one in front of Squishy. “Want this?” It turned its head away.

“It looks like Squishy doesn’t want to eat,” Sawyer said.

Pikachu and Dedenne offered some berries to Squishy. “That’s so nice. Thank you,” Bonnie replied gratefully. Only Squishy turned its head away again. “You don’t like berries? Lexi! Why is it doing that?”

Lexi knelt next to her. “That’s the mystery. No one has any information about whether or not Squishy even likes to eat. It’s kind of like cycling in the dark for the first time. We just have to find out what it prefers.”

“Right. Squishy, aren’t you hungry?” Squishy shook its head as it hopped from Bonnie’s lap and onto another boulder where there was a remainder of sunlight left. It closed its eyes as it seemed to soak up the sunlight.

“Marvelous.” Lexi was quick to pull out her notebook to scribble down these details so she could look them over later.

“What’s Squishy doing?” Squishy continued to sit there for a while until it dozed off in the sunlight. “Maybe all it needs is sunlight.”

“Wow that’s convenient,” Serena said.

Lexi licked her lips, still scribbling away. “If you’d ask me it gets its energy from the sunlight but that’s just a guess. There’s just so just so many details we’re unaware of concerning Squishy. How fascinating is this.”

Serena giggled at Lexi’s enthusiasm. “I believe for you this is similar to winning the lottery.”

“Even better than that. I’m Professor after all. I’m sure in your books it would compare to winning the Master Class.” She smirked..

“Now it makes sense, Lexi.”

“So who were those people in the red clothes anyway?” Ash questioned dubiously.

“They said Squishy was theirs, but it sure didn’t act that way,” Clemont responded doubtfully.

Later Sawyer made an attempt to sketch the outline of Squishy and Bonnie and Ash closely watched him.

“Sawyer, you’re so good,” Bonnie praised impressed.

Sawyer chuckled shyly. “Well I’m nowhere near as good as Lexi.”

Lexi had to check it out for herself and smiled. “Don’t cut yourself short. That’s amazing.”

“Thanks. I wanna find out more about Squishy so I think I’m gonna very next Gym Leader I challenge all about it.”

“That’s a great idea,” Ash agreed. “Tell me how many Gyms have you been to, Sawyer?”

“Well. I’ve been to a whole bunch.” He displayed his Badge case. “I’ve got five Badges now. What about you?”

Ash showed him his Badges. “I’ve got seven now.”

“Incredible. One more to go.”

“Yeah.”

Sawyer gestured to one Badge in particular in Ash’s case. “That’s the Psychic Badge from the Anistar Gym, right?”

“Yeah. Olympia is a really strong leader.”

“You were amazing there, Pikachu,” Serena pointed out as she returned to the campsite with the cleaned food bowls which Bunnelby had assisted her with.

“I’m going to the Anistar Gym next,” Sawyer responded. “What’s your next Gym?”

“The Snowbelle Gym.”

“Wow! The Snowbelle Gym?” Sawyer brought out his foldable map onto the ground as everyone except Bonnie gathered around it. “So it’s right here.”

“Have you been there?” Ash questioned.

“No way. The Gym Leader is suppose to be really strong so not quite yet. Oh yeah.” He pointed to a location on the map. “There is this cool place on the way to Snowbelle City called Terminus Cave. Take a look.”

“I does sound familiar,” Lexi muttered. “But I can’t quite place it.”

“Terminus Cave.” Serena typed it into her guidebook. “That’s it, right?” She held it out for them to see.

Sawyer got up. “Yeah that’s the place! There are lots of Pokémon you can’t see anywhere else. It’s a chance to catch some really great Pokémon.”

“I don’t care what else you’re telling I’m sold,” Lexi responded in a playful way, earning a chuckle from her boyfriend. Raichu just shrugged teasingly from the ground.

“Yeah it sounds awesome,” Ash agreed.

“Hey, Bonnie! We’re going to a cave,” Serena announced.

Bonnie got up to have a look at the guidebook. “A cave?”

Squishy trashed in her hold and jumped onto the guidebook. Something must’ve upset Squishy to react to that specific location like it did. There was no way for it to angrily bounce onto the guidebook as if it tried to break it.

“Stop!” Ash insisted. “Get off of that!” Squishy slammed his hand away which astounded the others.

“Wow. Squishy looks upset,” Sawyer figured.

“I think it’s trying to tell us something,” Serena responded.

Bonnie knelt onto the ground. “Squishy, do you wanna go there?” It muttered at her in return. “That’s a yes!” She petted its head. “I knew that!”

“Okay,” Ash said. “Let’s go to the Terminus Cave!”

Clemont rolled his hands into fists. “And maybe we’ll learn more things about Squishy there too.”

Lexi beamed. “All the more reason to go.”

As it got later the rest went to sleep by camping outside. Some of their friends slept under the starry night, while others slept in their tents.

Clemont was sitting with his back against a tree with Lexi in front of him underneath their sleeping bags to keep warm. Lexi was still occupied with writing all of her data down into her notebook. His head was on her shoulder so he could follow her movements in silence, while his arms were around her waist.

“So what do you think of Squishy so far?” he asked eventually when she fluttered to a new page.

“It’s fascinating, Clem. Truthfully I had never expected we’d come across an undiscovered Pokémon and I was granted the opportunity to study it first and record all the data. I wanna capture all of my discoveries.”

“For you that’s an opportunity of a life time. From that frown on your forehead I can sense you’re doubting you’re doing this properly and you don’t want to let your dad down in any way.”

“Can you just tell that by the way I’m frowning?” She halted to stare into his beautiful blue eyes which shimmered in the moonlight.

Clemont smiled reassuringly at her. “To a degree yes. You’re my girlfriend so I’d like to think I know you better than anyone. You’ve showed all your vulnerable sides to me which I appreciate. So I’m aware of what unnerves and what puts you under tremendous pressure.”

She licked her lips. “You’re right about that. I am nervous that I’m screwing this up which is why I’ve been unable to put the notebook away. If I record any of this data incorrectly than my research is inconclusive and people cannot rely on it then. I wanna do this right.”

“See. It’s not so hard to open up to me now, is it?” He never removed his gaze from her as she shook her head. “You are the one putting all of this unnecessary pressure on yourself I’m afraid. You’ve been working all day to capture all this data which is impressive. You’ve put up an image of the world out there as if anyone would hold _you_ personally responsible if you accidentally miss a glimpse of your research. No one is expecting that much from you because there is no single information about Squishy at all. No person gets the data for a newly discovered person seamless on the first try. It’s a tricky process. You’re doing the absolute best that you can do under these conditions, Lexi. Don’t push your own boundaries and cut yourself some slack.”

She was silent as she mulled his words over. “Who told you all of that?”

Clemont chuckled at her question. “Your dad did actually. You trust your dad’s opinion so listen to his advice. Don’t overdo it, babe. Don’t put more into this than is required, okay?”

“Yes, you’re right as always, Clemont.” She spun more around in his arms so their faces were closer to another. “I think I went into a kind of stupor when I first met Squishy cause as a Professor it’s always a dream to someday discover a brand new Pokémon and do research on it. I clearly got carried away with my own view of the world. Thank you for making me see sense.” She closed the gap graciously so he could sense that his speech had effect on her.

“Hmm. You can never stop thanking me,” he uttered blissfully after a couple of minutes of making out.

“I’m very good at that, babe.” She winked brazenly as she pulled him in for a second kiss.

Without moving away they were able to drift asleep like that and Lexi was more content than she had been for some time with Clemont so close.

Everyone woke up when Squishy chose to leave at the dead of night causing everyone to panic. Squishy didn’t provide them with any information so they quickly put on their regular clothes and chose to pursuit it through the dark woods. Something clearly had triggered Squishy to leave at this hour.

A opposing Pokémon shot Bullet Seeds in their general direction and hit Squishy. As they released some more Bonnie practically dove on top of Squishy to protect it.

The others stepped in front of her so that they could Battle. Lexi and Ash wasted no time to tell Pikachu and Raichu to use their Thunderbolts at this unknown threat.

“Help out with Leaf Blade!” Sawyer chimed in. Grovyle climbed high into the trees to gain height as it cut through the seeds.

“It’s those bad guys from before!” Ash stated furiously. There were indeed five of them along with their Pokémon. They obviously came here with evil intends. Ash brought out his Frogadier for extra support so Clemont released Luxray while Serena chose Braixen. Lexi finished it with Lilligant.

“Hey. Will you stay out of this please?” The same girl with purple hair asked in annoyance. “I told you its mine see.”

“Well you’re wrong. If Squishy was yours you wouldn’t be treating it the way you do!”

“Yeah, Ash is right,” Sawyer agreed.

“Also Squishy is absolutely horrified by all of you,” Lexi added, her jaw clenched.

“Enough! This is all getting very old,” the girl responded tauntingly. “Cross Poison, go!”

“Dark Pulse now!” her four helpers instructed their other Pokémon.

“Frogadier, Water Pulse! Let’s go! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!” Ash said.

“Raichu, you too. And Lilligant use Petal Dance now!” Lexi responded.

“Flamethrower!” Serena added.

“Luxray, use Swift now!” Clemont finished.

Their combined attacks effortlessly dealt with their opponents Dark Pulse.

“Serena! Clemont! Lexi!” Ash called. “Take Bonnie and get away!”

“Are you sure?” Lexi asked skeptically.

“Do it,” Sawyer insisted firmly. “Me and Ash will take care of this?”

“Alright,” Clemont gave in. “But please be careful okay?”

“We will,” Ash assured.

Clemont, Lexi and Serena withdrew their Pokémon as they ran away in the opposite direction with the intend to create as much distance between these shady crooks as they possibly could.

Their path led them to a river and their only way to cross was by hopping from one boulder to the next. Raichu was aiding Clemont tremendously by supporting him so he wouldn’t fall into the water as the others made an attempt to get over as well.

Bonnie lost her footing as she slipped into the chill river causing the others to panic. Lexi, Serena and Clemont instantly went into the river and waded through the shallow water to get to her.

“Hey, Bonnie are you alright?” Clemont questioned concerned.

Serena had her hands on Bonnie’s shoulders. “Yeah. Are you okay?”

Lexi was about to ask something as well when Bonnie frantically searched the water for something. “No! Where is Squishy?”

“ _Raaaaai!_ ” Raichu floated onto the riverbank to have a better look.

“Hey it was right here a second ago. We’ll find it,” Lexi promised.

There was another explosion further away which shook the ground and drew their attention. There was a green light that coated the sky for while. “It’s Squishy!" Bonnie instantly hurried into the direction of the noise. “I just know it!”

“Bonnie, please wait,” Clemont pleaded as she was already running away.

As that bright light shot up into the sky they chased after it. Bonnie followed the riverbank and located Squishy on a rocky ledge a bit higher than her. “It's Squishy!” 

“What’s going on around here?” Clemont questioned cluelessly as Ash and Sawyer caught up with them.

“Serena. Lexi. Clemont,” Ash said.

“Hey are you guys alright?” Sawyer wondered concerned.

“Where did they go?”

“I don’t know but they’re not here,” Clemont responded.

“We haven’t seen them since we parted,” Lexi informed. Her throat tightened when she saw Bonnie had climbed that ledge to get to Squishy. “Bonnie, be careful!”

Raichu noticed her trainers fear and floated onto the ledge to support Bonnie. “ _Raaaaai-Raaai._ ”

They saw Bonnie hugging Squishy gratefully to see it in a better shape when it got touched by the sunlight. “I’m sorry, Squishy. I won’t let you go again.”

“I’m just glad everyone is okay,” Serena said.

“Sawyer. Thanks for Battling alongside me,” Ash supplied.

“I hope Grovyle and I were able to help you,” Sawyer responded.

“Of course you did.”

Sawyer blushed at Ash’s response as he was overjoyed. “Thank you so much. I’ll make sure to make a note of this.”

Raichu helped Bonnie getting down by supporting her with her tail as Bonnie and Squishy safely landed on the ground.

Lexi smiled at them. “Great to see you’re alright.” She ruffled the girl’s golden hair who thankfully hugged her in return.

Afterwards it was time for them to part ways. Since Sawyer was heading to Anistar City and they were heading to Terminus Cave. They stood at a crossroad where they were discussing things with another. Lexi went into great detail about Sawyer’s notebook and what he had captured as the others seemed eager to get going. They had already taken a few paces ahead as Lexi was still talking with Sawyer. Raichu sighed atop Clemont’s shoulders at her trainer’s reaction as Clemont just chuckled knowing well enough how passionate Lexi could get.

In the end it was Bonnie who started pushing Lexi in her back so they could get a move on. Lexi decided to play along as she waved at Sawyer one last time as she turned around and went after her friends. She nearly bumped into an innocent traveler on her way there, but it made it there unscathed.

Clemont addressed her the warmest smile he could muster as they headed towards Terminus Cave.


	95. Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes!

“Alright dad! Hold onto your Horsea! You’re not going to believe this!” Lexi was squealing with excitement as they called Augustine whilst they were visiting a Pokémon Center. She hadn’t had any chance to share details about Squishy with him yet and she was curious about his reaction. 

Augustine slightly narrowed his eyes. “Please don’t tell me you’re calling me that you’ve found ice cream.” Lexi huffed at that as Raichu merely shrugged from her shoulder.

“No it’s a million times better than that,” Clemont promised hopefully.

“We want you to check something out,” Ash responded.

“Here! Look!” Bonnie raised her arms so Squishy was visible on the screen and Lexi anxiously held her breath for her dad’s response.

“We just discovered it the other day, but it’s not listed in the Pokédex. Nor does Lexi has any information about it. So we figured you might know what it is,” Ash said.

“Hmm.” Augustine studied it for a moment. “That is a new one to me. Lexi, did you do your research on it?”

Lexi bounced up and down. “Yes!” She cleared her throat. “Of course I did. It’s not like any Pokémon we’ve come across before. It doesn’t eat and seems to regenerate when its body touches the sunlight. I’m not done with my research yet, but this is what I got right now.” She held out her notebook and showed the ten pages of data she had written down.

Augustine grinned at her. “You did a marvelous job of that, Lexi. I’m immensely proud of you. Will you be able to share your findings with me?”

Lexi deflated a bit at his questions. “No problem. I’ll send my copies to you.” She was all smiles as Clemont reassuringly folded one arm around her shoulder cause she had been worried about nothing. Clemont had definitely successfully calculated her fears which fascinated her.

“That’s great. And you couldn’t find it in the Pokédex? I wonder if it might be a new kind.”

Ash eyes lit up as he looked at his friends. “Do you really think it could be?”

“If it is that’s amazing,” Clemont replied enthusiastically.

“I believe it is, dad,” Lexi said optimistically.

“Could you turn it around so I could see from all sides?” Augustine offered like the Professor that he was.

“Okay.” Bonnie simply twirled around. 

“He is talking about Squishy. Not you,” Clemont said with a chuckle.

“Ah you meant well,” Lexi teased.

“Oops I didn’t know.” Bonnie held Squishy up higher and slowly moved it so that Augustine had the chance to study it closer under these circumstances.

“Hmm. I never seen it before,” Augustine admitted. 

“It feels really Squishy that’s why I named it Squishy,” Bonnie clarified amusingly.

“I’ll look into on my end. If I find anything out I’ll let you know. In the meantime keep an eye on Squishy.”

Lexi leaned closer to the screen. “Don’t worry about that, dad. I’m going to keep up with my research regarding Squishy as well and I’ll keep you updated on whatever I find.” The others had taken a few steps away from the phone leaving only Lexi and Clemont.

He smiled at her. “I appreciate that, Lexi. You handled this exceptionally well.”

Clemont stepped forwards. “She was frightful that she hadn’t been documenting all of this according to your standards. She was relentless to capture every move Squishy made cause she assumed you and the other Professor’s would hold her responsible if she didn't.”

“Clemont, I -” Lexi tried to protest.

He shook his head. “No, your dad should know the truth. You’re a Pokémon Professor and you’ve done whatever you could to record Squishy’s data. You went a bit beside yourself at first because of your anxiety regarding others their opinions, which was just part of your delusions.”

“My dear,” Augustine said which made her look up. “Clemont is right. Don’t put yourself under too much pressure. If there is one person who I trust one hundred percent to successfully complete this research then it’s you. Don’t be so tense during your studies because you’re there to enjoy yourself, alright? Focus on your breathing when it is necessary and don’t let it consume you. Be satisfied with your findings so far. You’re doing a tremendous job out there I can just tell.”

The reason why Clemont had displayed Lexi’s true fears like that was so that her dad’s words would erase any trace of that delusion and she could focus on her research with a clear mind. Her dad’s opinion was what truly snapped her out of this, and Clemont had figured that all out. His girlfriend’s emotions were no mystery to him.

“Yeah. I see it now,” Lexi eventually said causing both of them to smile at her. “I just hated to disappoint anyone. I’m going to learn from this experience and make sure my studies will be profound. Thank you, dad.”

“Don’t worry, dear Lexi. You have someone there with you who will pull you back to the surface when you’re floating adrift. Count on that wonderful boyfriend of yours and good luck with your research.” They said their goodbyes as the call disconnected.

Lexi’s eyes shifted to Clemont and all her emotions that she felt for him bubbled inside her like a warm bath. Her arms went around his neck as his chest vibrated with his laughter. “Clemont, there are no words for what you’ve done for me. I cannot possibly thank you enough for how you made me see sense by letting my dad reassure me like that. It means the world to me.”

He seemed reassured at her reaction. “I just didn’t want you to stay in this trance forever so I had to permanently snap you out of it, which I luckily was able to achieve. Lexi, you deserve the whole world and your mind is your own again now. I didn’t want you to ruin your research because you’re controlled by your fears.”

She leaned back an inch. “You’re far too good to me, Clem. I love you.” She closed the gap so he’d know how grateful she was exactly with his actions and he believed every second of it.

He grinned radiantly when he pulled back. “I love you too, Lexi. Don’t ever question that.”

As they turned their heads they saw how Dedenne had gotten upset cause Squishy had taken its spot in Bonnie’s bag. It tried to pull it out of there but Squishy wouldn’t budge. “I think Squishy likes to be in there too,” Bonnie said and Dedenne got more upset until it saw the expression on Squishy’s face and calmed down a bit. “What should I do?”

“I know,” Serena replied smugly. “Just leave it to me. I’ll make your bag way better!” She held out her beauty case.

“You will? Yeay!” Bonnie cheered happily.

After Lexi had send her data to her dad they went into the nearby woods. They had a break in a large clearing. As Serena was working on improving the bag Squishy was snoozing on a rock in the sun.

Lexi had a little drawing session with Bonnie cause the girl had asked her to get better at drawing. She had taught her the basics so far to enhance the girl’s skills. They’d have these little sessions at least once a day which lasted about fifteen minutes. From the grin on Bonnie’s face Lexi could tell how grateful she was with these lessons. Afterwards they went to do different things.

“Squishy sure loves the sun, doesn’t it?” Serena realized. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Squishy is actually converting sunlight to use as energy,” Clemont responded. He had let Chespin and Bunnelby out who had gathered around him with Pancham.

“Oh yeah,” Ash said as he remembered it. “So Squishy must observe sunlight instead of eating. Right, Lexi?”

Lexi looked up from Azumarill whose tail she was brushing. “Oh yes. Sorry was a bit occupied. We haven’t seen it eat or drink anything since we found it so has to retrieve its energy from somewhere. You can always see it regenerating when its in the sunlight. It’s unique alright.”

When Lexi was done with Azumarill, Bunnelby was quick to replace it. Lexi took her time to do this thoroughly so she could clean its ears. Bunnelby closed his eyes as it concentrated on Lexi’s soft touches. Lexi did notice that Bonnie was actually brushing Eevee who seemed to have calmed down a great deal.

“Ta-daa!” Serena presented the finished bag. “It’s all finished. Courtesy of yours truly. A special space just for Squishy.” That way both Pokémon could easily snooze together in the bag without upsetting each other.

“Yeah that’s awesome!” Bonnie gladly took it as she happily got up so she could try it out. “Thanks a lot, Serena!” She rushed over to Squishy. “Squishy, look at this.” It muttered cheerfully.

“You solved that problem,” Ash said.

“That’s really nice of you, Serena,” Clemont responded thankfully.

“You certainly helped Bonnie out.” Lexi smiled up as she was still focused on Bunnelby’s ears.

Serena returned the smile. “I’m glad I could help. I sure hope both of them are happy.”

“Hey, Serena.” Bonnie giggled joyfully. “They really like it a whole lot.” She showed them how Squishy and Dedenne were both inside her bag.

“Thank goodness.” Serena got up as well. “Okay, Eevee. Let’s go practice for the next showcase.” Eevee reacted happily to that.

Serena went to practice a bit further ahead in the clearing so they wouldn’t bother anyone. They hadn’t been rehearsing for more than ten minutes until a Pokémon stormed out of the bushes in their direction. It moved so fast that it practically left a dust cloud behind.

The others all went to check it to see if no one got hurt as Eevee used Protect against the other Pokémon.

“Eevee, you okay?” Serena asked as she rushed to it, but Eevee wasn’t shaken up.

Lexi blinked uncertain. “A Quilladin. Now that’s unusual.” Cause she had left in a hurry she had basically scooped Bunnelby in her arms who didn’t seem to be bothered with that. She had withdrawn Azumarill into her Pokéball.

“Never seen that Pokémon before.” Ash used his Pokédex for confirmation. “ ** _ **Quilladin, the Spiny Armor Pokémon and the evolved form of Chespin. The hard shell covering Quilladin’s body is so tough, a direct hit from a large truck wouldn’t even dent it. Quilladin uses this shell to deflect foes’ attacks, and it strikes back with its sharp quills.**_** ” There appeared to be hearts in Quilladin’s eyes as it lovingly glanced at Eevee.

“Chespin evolves into that?” Bonnie muttered skeptically. Raichu meanwhile had landed atop of Clemont’s head.

Lexi snorted. “It sure does. It’s looking less like Chespin which each evolutionary stage.”

Quilladin seemed smitten with Eevee as it used its Vine Whip to create the shape of a heart. Eevee was startled by it.

“It’s Vine Whip is in the shape of a heart,” Bonnie said in disbelieve.

“Does that mean Quilladin has fallen in love with Eevee?” Serena wanted to know.

“Ah. Love at first sight.”

“Love? No,” Lexi replied. “And infatuation is more like it. Still it’s being very tactless about its feelings. Don’t men get it?”

“Men, Lex?” Clemont asked playfully, frowning.

She let out a giggle. “I didn’t include you in this premonition of course, babe.” She blew a kiss at him. “I’m just stating that in general men aren’t as skillful when it comes to displaying their sincere emotions to women.”

“I’m hoping you’re referring to Pokémon instead of humans though.”

Lexi simply winked at him. “I’ll leave that a mystery.” That earned a joyous chuckle from him.

Quilladin used Rollout as it rolled across the grass with rapid speed.

“Now it’s using Rollout!” Clemont confirmed dubiously.

“What do we do?” Ash asked cluelessly as Eevee dodged it the first time.

“I don’t know,” Serena responded unsure. “You can’t tell it not be in love.”

As Quilladin made a second attempt Eevee was protected by Chespin and Pancham.

“Pancham,” Serena said.

“Chespin too,” Clemont responded.

“That’s so nice.” Lexi smiled. Bunnelby muttered in agreement in her arms.

As Quilladin used its Vine Whip again, Pancham countered it with Stone Edge combined with Chespin’s Pin Missile. Quilladin unfortunately rolled through it and didn’t uncurl until it stood right in front of Eevee, proclaiming its feelings to it. Eevee was unnerved and used Double Team to confuse it. Quilladin only seemed overjoyed because there were that many Eevee’s that it passed out.

“Wow. What a typical man.”

“Lexi!” Clemont instantly scolded which only made her snicker. It was too fun to rile him up like that.

“Oh man that Pokémon is out of control,” Ash said. “Could that be the end of the Battle?”

Clemont exhaled. “It wasn’t actually an attack, but Quilladin got knocked down. Anyhow I’m glad Eevee is okay.”

Chespin and Pancham boasted to Eevee that they had saved it which only spooked it further. Eevee hastily cowered behind Serena’s legs which dampened their spirits.

“Well I thought you two were very brave,” Lexi said which seemed to assure them tremendously. She saw Raichu shrugging atop of Clemont’s head.

Cause Quilladin got knocked down Serena had placed a handkerchief on its forehead to console it as the others gathered around it, wondering what their next step was going to be. After a few minutes it got up again.

“Hey,” Serena said. “It woke up.” Quilladin bowed graciously as it returned the handkerchief to Serena. “You’re welcome.”

“It does know how to be polite,” Clemont responded kind of surprised. His eyes drifted to Lexi who was about to make a remark so he quickly cut her off. “Don’t you dare, Lexi.” There was a tone of amusement in his voice.

Lexi bit her lips, mirth in her scarlet eyes. “I’m not saying a word, babe.”

Quilladin turned around and wandered off with a bounce in its step.

“Eh. How strange,” Bonnie muttered. “Do you think maybe it gave up?”

"Nope,” Clemont answered when it returned with a bouquet of wild flowers. “It’s coming back.”

“Now it’s bringing flowers to Eevee,” Serena realized.

“Wow Quilladin truly doesn’t get the memo, does it?” Lexi shook her head. “As persistent as ever. And -”

“Lexi!” Clemont had his hands on his hips. He could just tell how much she enjoyed taunting him and he wasn’t hiding his satisfaction either. It was just the way that they teased one another. Raichu just watched them interact with each other. 

Quilladin presented the flowers to Eevee who fled away and hid behind Serena.

“Eevee is not interested,” Bonnie stated.

“Oh who would,” Lexi muttered dryly.

Serena was uncomfortable about this whole situation. “I want Eevee to make friends with all sorts of Pokémon, but I’m not sure about this.”

Quilladin was kind of discouraged at its heartbreak. Pancham and Chespin tried to console it. As Chespin picked up the scattered flowers Quilladin got upset and tried to fight off Chespin and Pancham.

“Oh boy,” Bonnie said.

“Enough with the fighting already,” Ash responded tiresomely.

“I doubt this is going to be resolved,” Clemont replied.

“Well acting like a bully isn’t the way to anybody’s heart,” Serena stated.

“Touché,” Lexi agreed. “This is immature and childish behaviour.”

“ _Buunnn_ ,” Bunnelby responded in the same manner in Lexi’s hold. “ _Buunnbeee. Bunn._ ”

Quilladin suddenly turned its attention towards Pancham and almost taunted it.

“Hey,” Ash said. “What is Quilladin doing now?”

“I think it wants to have a Battle with Pancham,” Serena responded.

Whenever there was the promise of watching a Battle Ash was raring to go. “Wow. It’s picking a fight again!”

“What’s going on?” Bonnie questioned.

“I think Quilladin wants to show Eevee how strong it is by Battling with Pancham,” Clemont clarified.

“Of course,” Bonnie said. “It just wants to show off.”

“It’s honestly convinced that females only care about a man’s brawn,” Lexi replied. Clemont’s eyes instantly shifted to hers and she smiled innocently at him. “Hey, I was only stating the facts, Clem. Not calling any names.”

He chuckled. “Course you weren’t.”

“Maybe,” Serena said. “But I don’t think Eevee would like someone who would do such a thing.” Quilladin was punching with its arms into the air to demonstrate how agile it truly was. “Pancham, what do you say?” Pancham sighed tiresomely, but gave into a Battle anyway.

The others stepped to the side so that the Battle could take place. Bunnelby was sitting next to Eevee on a boulder to keep it calm which didn’t sit well with Quilladin. 

“Huh? Oh Eevee feels more comfortable when its close to Bunnelby.”

“Oef with that temperament I wouldn’t be surprised if it challenged Bunnelby next.” Lexi put her hands on her hips.

“ _Raai. Raaaaai,_ ” Raichu muttered casually from Clemont’s head.

“Good luck to both of you,” Ash wished them.

Quilladin opened the Battle with Vine Whip.

“Quick. Dodge it!” Serena instructed. Pancham leaped up high enough to evade it. “Stone Edge!”

Quilladin used the Stone Edge to gain more altitude which it benefited from by using Rollout at a great speed.

“Dodge it!” Quilladin missed Pancham by an inch and the second time it came around it collided straight into Pancham. “Dark Pulse go!” Since Pancham was at a close range the Dark Pulse dealt some great damage. There was a sand cloud at the center of the clearing and Quilladin emerged from it.

“It’s fine!” Ash stated surprised.

“Wow. It used Needle Arm as a last second block!” Clemont explained impressed.

“That’s one creative strategy alright,” Lexi agreed.

“Arm Trust!” Serena said.

Quilladin approached from behind. Pancham evaded the first punch, but the second one made it lose its balance for a second. “Are you alright?” Pancham coolly confirmed that it was.

As Quilladin turned its head to look into Eevee and Bunnelby’s direction it saw that Eevee hadn’t even witnessed its Battle since it had fallen asleep instead. It was almost as if it tore its heart into shreds on the spot. Quilladin then turned its rage on someone else.

Clemont gulped astounded. “Now you wanna Battle Chespin?”

“I hadn’t estimated that,” Lexi muttered dubiously.

Chespin seemed alright with taking over the Battle from here. Clemont stood behind it as Raichu still hadn’t moved from its head and was lying comfortably there. Clemont had no intention of removing her from there which was a sweet thing.

“Yeey! Go, Chespin! Go!” Bonnie encouraged.

“Good luck you two,” Lexi added.

Quilladin started again as it rushed in Chespin’s direction with great haste.

Clemont clenched his hand. “Dodge it quick!” Chespin jumped up high enough. “Tackle! Let’s go!” Chespin tried to crash onto Quilladin from above, but it was gone in a flash.

“Quilladin sure is fast for its size,” Ash stated.

“Pin Missile!” Clemont went on.

Quilladin made no effort to dodge it as it took the attack dead on.

“Not a scratch. Quilladin’s shell is tough,” Ash said.

“Quilladin’s shell protects it from a lot of physical damage,” Lexi clarified. “It’s almost like wearing armor.”

“Keep your distance!” Clemont warned as Quilladin hurled at them. Chespin smoothly hopped away to evade it.

Quilladin gave it another shot and was able to hit Chespin the second time around. It proudly looked around to see if Eevee was paying attention now and was shocked to see it wasn’t there.

Dedenne, Eevee, Bunnelby and Squishy had been captured in a net which was being lured towards a Meowth balloon.

“Are you done yet?” Lexi angrily cut Team Rocket’s motto off halfway through. “We have no time for any of your nonsense.”

“Rude,” James remarked. “Operation Taking Squishy is a success.”

“We’ll take all these Pokémon and leave you a mess,” Jessie added.

As they chased after them Team Rocket threw one of their smoke bombs to create a diversion so they could escape. Everyone coughed in order to get the smoke from their lungs.

Ash brought out his Noibat and Talonflame, while Lexi sent forth her Noctowl and Vivillon to scout the skies.

Pancham, Quilladin and Chespin were discussing something and got into another dispute. They had to search for any sign of Team Rocket’s balloon.

“What are you doing?” Ash shouted agitated. “Let’s go look for them too!”

The others agreed as they went to scout the woods from the ground followed by Quilladin.

Eventually Noibat, Vivillon, Noctowl and Talonflame reemerged above the treeline and lost altitude. “Find them?” Ash instantly asked. They solemnly shook their heads. “Then keep looking.”

“They must be out there somewhere,” Lexi said as their Flying Type Pokémon gave it another shot to search a wider area.

Chespin, Quilladin and Pancham were still having that mindless dispute which was starting to get on everyone’s nerves.

“Hey! Stop fighting!” Bonnie insisted.

“Chespin!” Clemont scolded. Raichu just sighed tiresomely.

“Pancham, you too,” Serena said.

“There is no time for that,” Ash made clear.

Lexi inhaled. “We should be searching instead.”

“Hey. We all need to work together if we’re gonna rescue our friends!” Ash his voice was elevated which gained the Pokémon their attention.

Fortunately when Noibat, Talonflame, Noctowl and Vivillon returned they had been able to locate their Pokémon. They took them into the direction where they had spotted Team Rocket which was further into the forest.

Somehow there was no trace of Team Rocket their balloon. They had ended up at a pathway with the Pokémon on the other side of the path, which told them that they must’ve escaped.

“We found you!” Ash said.

“I’m proud of you, Bunnelby,” Clemont stated cause it had protected the other Pokémon for this long.

“Same. That’s really brave what you did,” Lexi agreed, glancing at Bunnelby. Thankfully the other Pokémon hadn’t been harmed as well. Bunnelby smiled up at both of them. Raichu went down and gladly hugged her friend which was just endearing.

“You crooks won’t get away with this!” Ash made clear, his anger directed towards Team Rocket.

Chespin Pancham and Quilladin went into another scuffle about who would be the right Pokémon to deal with this. Quilladin realized that together the three of them stood a stronger chance against Team Rocket than on their own.

“They’re calling it truce,” Meowth translated. “The big guy says they should all work together to protect their palls.”

Pancham, Quilladin and Chespin exchanged a fist bump with another which was a tremendous change compared to one minute ago. Inkay opened the Battle with Psybeam. As they waited for the last moment to counter, Chespin protected Quilladin with Pin Missile which astounded it.

“Awh,” Lexi coed impressed. “That’s sweet.”

Inkay came in with a Tackle which Pancham blocked with its Arm Trust. Gourgeist was sharp by shooting Seed Bombs in their direction. Quilladin leaped up to use Rollout so it couldn’t deal any damage.

“Great teamwork,” Ash praised. “Good job.”

Quilladin used its Vine Whip to lift Pancham and Chespin into the air through a cloud of dust. It hurled them through it to astound the Pokémon on the other side. Chespin ensnared its on vines around Inkay and Gourgeist as Pancham hit them with a Dark Pulse from up close. Gourgeist and Inkay fell on top of their trainers. Quilladin chose to use Rollout again and the force behind it send Team Rocket off flying.

“Bye bye,” Bonnie waved them off amusingly.

“You know what? You worked really great together. You should be proud of yourselves,” Ash said impressed to which all three Pokémon agreed.

Chespin smoothly hopped into Lexi’s arms to nuzzle against her chin. “And you were really great too, Chespin. A marvelous display of team work.”

“ _Chespin. Ches,_ ” it smugly muttered as she petted the pins on its head.

“ _Raaaaai,_ ” Raichu said in agreement as she floated onto Lexi’s shoulder.

Quilladin’s attention was focused on Eevee who was still hiding behind Serena’s legs. It rushed into the bushes which surprised everyone.

“Hey, Quilladin,” Bonnie called after it.

“Look it’s coming back,” Clemont stated unsure as Quilladin returned with something behind its back.

It made another flirtatious attempt to present flowers at Eevee, blushing profusely. Eevee took a few steps backwards which definitively tore its heart.

“Oh. I’m sorry, Quilladin,” Serena said. “It’s not because Eevee doesn’t like you or anything like that. It’s just very shy. So opening up isn’t easy.” Eevee lowered its ears.

Quilladin actually broke down into tears which was quite a dramatic display.

“ _Raaaai. Raaai._ ” Raichu rolled with her eyes.

Chespin made reassuring marks in Quilladin’s direction while Pancham patted it on its shoulder.

“At least they’re getting along now,” Ash said.

“I doubt Quilladin was trying to win _them_ over,” Clemont responded.

Quilladin locked eyes with a wild Flareon which made its way through the bushes and seemed to have forgotten all about Eevee. It had hearts in its eyes as it hurried after it as fast as it could, but not before waving everybody goodbye.

“Well that was a quick turnaround,” Serena stated.

“Guess we were worried about nothing,” Bonnie replied lightheartedly.

“It turned out better than we thought it would,” Lexi agreed.

“Okay. Back to work on the Pokémon showcase.” Serena and Eevee excused themselves.

“Yeah training sounds good. Right, buddy?” Ash and Pikachu went to train as well.

“Hey, Bonnie,” Clemont said. “How about we make some lunch while they’re all busy?”

“Hmmm. I’m so hungry!” Bonnie quickly answered. “What can I do?”

“You could get us some water.”

“Kay!” Bonnie hurried away accompanied by Raichu and Chespin which left Lexi all alone with Clemont.

“Well there you have it.” Lexi smirked delightfully. “Quilladin was a man through and through after all.”

“Lexi! Stop!” Clemont’s hands went to her ticklish spots at her side which caused her to go into a giggling fit against him. His warm breath brushed against her cheek as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

“Clemont! Please!” Lexi’s breath was nothing more than a wheeze as she couldn’t subdue her laughter.

Clemont was well acquainted with every inch of Lexi’s lovely body so all her sensitive areas were familiar to him. “As long as you tell me.” He saw how she blinked the joyful tears from her eyes at his tickling.

“Okay! Okay!” Her voice turned into a happy squeal. “You win, Clemont.” Another wheeze as she gasped for air. “I’ll stop! Okay!”

“There you have it.” He flashed her a sheepish grin as he let go off her. “Better?”

“You’re a terrible tease, Clem.” Her laughter had subsided finally. There was a radiant spark in her eyes.

“Says the person who has been teasing me all morning.” He leaned in closer so he could kiss her, but Lexi had another plan. She covered her mouth behind her hand which puzzled him. “Lexi, what?”

“That’s your punishment for what you just did to me.” She winked at him. “No kissing me for the rest of the day.”

Clemont scoffed. “I don’t know who you’re trying to punish with this exactly? Me or yourself?”

“Don’t make a joke of this, Clem. This is a punishment for you.”

“It won’t work, babe.” He leaned in exceptionally close until their breaths mingled, causing her to get rather dizzy. “You can’t resist me.” He was hyper aware of how her pupils dilated at his words.

Lexi’s gaze was transfixed upon his mouth and realized how foolish her idea was. She suddenly felt rather hot. “Damnit, Clemont.” When she gave in, body and soul, by kissing him boldly Clemont laughed joyfully against her lips.

“That’s what I thought too, Lexi. Good that you came to your senses.”


	96. A Giga Battle with Mega Results!

“Lexi, please calm down. You’re going to pull my arm if you keep up with this,” Clemont complained with a huff as Lexi enthusiastically tugged onto his arm.

“But Clem! It’s my dad!” She squealed elatedly. They were making their way through the woods. Augustine had promised that he would meet them at the nearest Pokémon Center on their path so he could study Squishy up close. That had been a few days ago so today finally was the day she’d get to see him again.

“Yeah, I’m well aware. But I want to make it there with all my limbs intact if you don’t mind.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Lexi smiled innocently as she came to a halt which granted him the chance to catch his breath “I just got a bit overexcited there I guess.”

Clemont addressed her a toothy grin. “My arm could definitely feel that.” He rubbed the back of his right shoulder and twirled it around to get the proper feeling restored into it. Raichu aided him by using her paws as she floated behind him. “Your dad is not going to go anywhere else until you get there. Thank you, Raichu.”

“ _Raaai.”_ She scratched the back of her head as she floated onto Bonnie’s shoulder who quickly nuzzled against her.

“That’s true. Only I don’t want to miss out on time that I get to spend with him. Does that make sense?”

“Of course it does, Lex. We all know how close you are with your dad.” Clemont leaned closer so he could kiss her. “We’ll get there as soon as we can.”

“Yeey! You’re the best!” Lexi practically bounced up and down which made him address her a loving glance. She certainly turned into this bundle of joy whenever her dad was involved.

“I’m sure there’s a Pokémon Center somewhere around here.” Serena was searching the map that her guidebook provided as they kept walking.

“Well I don’t see it,” Bonnie replied doubtfully.

“I wonder if Augustine is already there,” Clemont considered.

“Knowing my dad he’s never been precisely on time,” Lexi confessed truthfully.

“Don’t worry about a thing, guys,” Ash assured. He turned his head towards his friends to say something else when he was interrupted by a scream.

“From over there!” Serena pointed ahead.

“Let’s take a look!” Ash decided firmly as they ran after him in case this person needed their help.

They followed the sound of the noise which took them to a cliff side. At the bottom there was a river. There was no sign of anyone up there.

“Somebody!” a voice called frantically.

“Down there!” Lexi shouted as she pointed to the platform below.

“Please help,” the woman pleaded. Somehow this woman had gotten stuck in a crack in the stone ground and was unable to move free.

“Hey! Are you okay down there?” Ash wanted to know. “Hold on we come down.” Ash hopped down from boulder to boulder to get to the other platform.

“My leg it’s stuck,” the woman informed.

Lexi went down by sliding as Raichu supported her from behind. She was about to help Clemont down, but he was sliding down on his own and she heard him yelping as he did. Had this been under any other circumstances she might found that hilarious.

“Okay. Grab hold of my hand.”

Ash held out his hands which the woman complied to. As he was to give a gentle pull Clemont, Lexi, Serena and Bonnie formed like a human link so they’d have more strength behind it. Raichu and Pikachu pushed into her back instead.

They weren’t able to pull the woman free from the crack. “I can’t hold on much longer!” They let go of her now.

“She’s in there good,” Ash complained.

“It looks like her leg is really stuck,” Serena said.

“If we’re going pull like that we might damage her leg,” Lexi warned. “We have to prevent that at all cost.”

“Clemont.” Bonnie glanced up at her big brother. “Can you do something about this?”

Clemont had his hand underneath his chin as he mulled over his options. “Yes, of course.” A glint appeared in his glasses. “I thought we’d encounter a situation precisely like this one.”

“Whatever!” Bonnie interrupted him, her voice a shout which caught him off guard. “Just hurry up!”

Clemont knelt onto the ground next to the crack. “Now stay still and I’ll have you out there right away.” He used his Aipom-Arm to push the one side of the crack backwards to create some space. “Ash! Lexi! Quick!”

They instantly lunged forwards to give the woman another pull by forming a human link. It didn’t go as smoothly as Lexi had hoped and they had to use a lot of their inner strength to put more force behind it. Eventually the woman came loose as they fall backwards due to the impact.

Raichu carefully lifted Lexi back up who thankfully petted her ears.

“Are you okay?” Ash asked the woman who was hunched over on the ground.

“Did you hurt your leg?” Lexi was worried.

The woman smiled up at them. “Yes, thanks a lot. My leg is fine.”

“But how did you get your leg stuck like that?” Serena wondered curiously.

“I lost my balance. Searching for this.” She opened the palm of her hand where a white stone sparkled in the sunlight.

Lexi blinked in fascination. “Bless me.” Raichu gasped next to her.

“It’s a Mega Stone,” everyone uttered in awe.

“Right,” the woman confirmed. “The truth is I’ve been looking for it everywhere.”

“I can understand why this happened,” Serena replied.

“What about Professor Sycamore? We’re late,” Bonnie reminded them. “Lexi’s dad should be there already.”

“Ah!” Lexi exclaimed horrified. “We can’t miss my dad!”

“We have to go to the Pokémon Center,” Serena said.

Ash eyed the woman. “Is there a Pokémon Center around here?”

The woman got up. “Now you just leave everything to me. I’ll thank you by taking you right there.” They were surprised by her kindness.

“Wow you really mean it? Thanks so much.”

As they were about to follow her, Lexi tugged onto Clemont’s wrist which made him frown. She lay a gentle kiss against his mouth. “That’s for how you brilliantly were able to free her. You truly are like a puzzle, babe.”

He smiled bashfully when she pulled back, scratching the back of his neck. “L-Lexi, I did what anyone would do.”

“But I respect that anyway.” She beamed at him as she chastely kissed his cheek. “We gotta go. My dad is waiting.” She took hold of his hand again as she practically tugged him along with her and he wasn’t as resilient as before.

As they approached the others they saw that there was an ambulance right there. The woman unlocked the car with her keys.

“An ambulance?” Ash was puzzled.

She discarded the hat and outfit she was wearing which revealed that she had been Nurse Joy all along.

“I can’t believe you’re Nurse Joy,” Clemont stated confused.

“Oh boy. Neither can I,” Bonnie replied.

“Fooled us you did,” Lexi uttered shocked as Raichu floated onto her shoulder.

“Oh, I always dress like this when I’m out doing fieldwork.” Nurse Joy had already climbed into the drivers seat. She smiled at them. “Hop on in.”

“Man, if only I could drive someday.” Lexi exhaled at the thought as they got in.

“Lexi, you’re way too young to drive,” Bonnie protested, crossing her arms.

Lexi huffed. “On the contrary, Bonbon. I’m turning sixteen really soon which is the legal age to drive in Kalos. It’d be fun.”

“Ha. Well I’m not getting into a car when you’re driving.”

“Bonnie! That’s rude!” Lexi locked Bonnie in a loose grip in her arms who stared the sputter with laughter in return. Nurse Joy started driving with the ambulance.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll be the first person you can go cruising with when you get your license. You can take me on a road trip.”

She snorted. “Oh now she wants me drive you everywhere. Fret not cause I’ll prefer flying on Noctowl above driving anytime.”

Bonnie’s eyes drifted to her as Lexi still held her. “Can I join you?”

Lexi considered it for a second. “I’ll take you with me tonight, alright?” Her voice was quiet.

The grin on Bonnie’s face was blinding. “Deal.”

Nurse Joy parked in front of the Pokémon Center. “We’re here. Told you it was okay to leave everything to me?” She gave everybody the chance the get out through the back.

“Thanks for the lift, Nurse Joy,” Ash said graciously.

“ _Raaaai. Raaai._ ” Raichu grinned in thanks from Lexi’s shoulder.

“And thanks for your help,” Nurse Joy responded.

They followed her inside the Pokémon Center which appeared to be empty.

“That’s great,” Serena said. “The Professor hasn’t arrived yet.”

Lexi smiled in assurance. “Guess we beat him to it.”

“This might be a good time to have a look at your Pokémon,” Nurse Joy offered kindly.

“Please. That would be great,” Serena replied.

Nurse Joy put down her bag. “Okay then. Please put your Pokéballs in here.” She made an attempt to open the door behind her which didn’t seen to budge.

“Nurse Joy, is something wrong?” Serena wondered.

“Could it be stuck?” Lexi suggested.

“Let me look.” Clemont approached the door and knelt next to it. He was able to pull it open for an inch so that he was allowed to peek through it. When he got up again he was rather stunned. “It appears that there is some sort of barricade just on the other side of the door.”

Lexi had her hands on her hips. “How is that possible?”

“Well... You... See...,” Nurse Joy muttered. “Open up, Audino! Did you do this? Oh you did, didn’t you?”

“Audino?” Ash echoed.

“Hold on. An Audino is in there?” Bonnie questioned unsure.

“It’s my understanding that in some of the regions Audino works as Nurse Joy’s assistant at the Pokémon Center,” Clemont explained.

“I guess that makes sense,” Lexi replied. “But it doesn’t explain the barricade.” Raichu went to try to tug at the door so Lexi quickly scooped her up so she wouldn’t be in the way. “This is not your dispute, Raichu.”

Raichu hung her ears. “ _Rai. Raai. Raaai. Raai. Rai._ ”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate your efforts.” At that Raichu smiled up at her as Lexi scratched her belly, and happily purred.

Nurse Joy pounded heavily on the door. “Audino, open up!” They heard Audino disagree on the other side. “You.”

“Are you two having a fight?” Serena wondered.

She turned around. “Well Audino is angry because I didn’t say _when_ I was going to come back today. It can get really upset and it’s going to stay upset for quite sometime. I’m sorry but would you mind letting me and Audino speak alone for a moment?”

“Sure thing,” Lexi assured. “That something you should resolve together.”

They went out through the front door and when there was no sign of her dad yet Lexi felt kind of disappointed. She had been so hyped at the chance to spend some more time with him, that it bugged her that he hadn’t showed up yet. She might not get another chance like this for ages.

“So what should we do now?” Bonnie wondered.

“What should we do? Well I’d really like to help the two of them make up,” Ash responded.

“Hey.” A boy around Bonnie’s age rushed in their direction. “Can you guys talk to Audino?

”Who are you?”

“I’m Emilio.” They all introduced themselves to the boy. “Nice to meet you. Is there any way you can get those two to make up? They’re really close and they usually get along.”

Ash was surprised. “You must know them pretty well then.”

“Come on.” Emilio said nothing else as he ran away and gave them the chance to pursuit. He took them to the backside of the Pokémon Center. “Audino is in here.” He pointed at the window. “We can get to Audino by climbing through this window.” He opened the window for them and got inside. “Come on in.”

No one questioned his motives as they climbed through the window in the same manner. Clemont was last and was struggling to get through the half open window. Lexi and Raichu were about to pull him out of there when he fell forwards and landed with his face flat on the ground and groaned.

“Clemont!” Lexi instantly knelt next to him so she and Raichu could support him upwards. “Are you okay?”

He chuckled breathlessly. “Yeah. I can’t complain. Thank you, Lex and Raichu.”

“ _Raaai._ ” Raichu effortlessly lifted him onto his feet.

Emilio opened the crack of a door through which they could see into the room where Audino was. It was tending a Zigzagoon. They heard Nurse Joy pleading for Audino to open the main door who stubbornly refused.

“Let me in, Audino. Please. I’m really sorry for not contacting you.”

Emilio patted Audino’s back who spun around. “Please don’t worry. These nice people are just worried about you.”

That seemed to reassure Audino who had finished its treatment of Zigzagoon. The Pokémon yawned as it ran out of the room.

“See we think it be great if you could make up with Nurse Joy,” Ash said.

“Everyone who comes to the Pokémon Center really needs the both of you,” Serena added.

“It honestly would be better if you’d put aside your differences,” Lexi clarified.

“ _Raaaai. Raaaaai. Raai. Raaaai._ ” Raichu tried to talk to it as well.

Audino seemed to consider it for a moment.

“Open up, Audino!” Nurse Joy suddenly said, her voice filled with concern. “We have an emergency patient!” Audino immediately snapped out of it and opened the door. “Get everything ready! Now!” Audino nodded.

“Professor Sycamore!” Ash called in recognition as they stepped into the lobby.

“Dad!” Lexi exclaimed when she caught sight of him. 

Raichu waved enthusiastically at him. “ _Raaaaai_.”

Augustine wasn’t rejoiced by any means. He was accompanied by a young trainer who was supporting its Makuhita who appeared to be in a roughened shape. “Hello, Ash. Lexi! Raichu. This Makuhita is in trouble. Will you all help us out?

“You bet,” Ash assured.

He went inside of the treatment room with the trainer, Makuhita, Nurse Joy and Audino. The others waited in the lobby. Lexi was restlessly clenching and unclenching her hands.

Clemont noticed the change in her demeanour and rested his hand on her lower back. “Lex, it will be fine.” His voice was soft. “You’ll get the chance to be with your dad soon.”

She smiled faintly. “I hope so, Clemont. Also that this Makuhita pulls through. It’s not in the greatest condition. I’ve been looking forward to seeing him again since he announced he’d be coming. Of course an injured Pokémon comes above my needs, but I just wanted a whole day with him you know.”

He reassuringly kissed the tip of her pink hair and took in that scent of her shampoo combined with her perfume. The perfume was anything but overbearing or too powerful. It was a sweet innocent scent which existed of various flowers. Whenever he truly inhaled it his toes curled. It was something she had been wearing for the last year at least and wouldn’t go a day without it. Truthfully he missed it whenever the scent of perfume wasn’t as strong anymore at the end of the day.

“Hey, it’s not strange feel like that, babe. Your dad is your rock and you’ve been talking about this for days. You still have the rest of the day with him. Hold onto that.” His other hand petted Raichu who was in her hold.

Lexi looked at him, a look of love and appreciation in her scarlet eyes. “As are you.” Clemont’s heart did soar at the sincerity of her words.

The connecting door automatically slid open as Augustine stepped out. The concerned trainer instantly pressed for the condition of his Makuhita. “How is Makuhita doing?”

Augustine smiled gently. “It’s still being treated.”

“How is it going?” Serena asked.

“We just have to leave them to their work. There is no need to worry with those two.” Augustine quickly approached Lexi to pull her in for a warm embrace. “Sorry I hadn’t had the chance to do this earlier.”

All her doubt seemed to have washed away as she eased down in his hold. “It’s alright, dad. I understand better than anyone that Pokémon come before anything. It’s just so good to see you. I missed you.”

He let out a booming laugh. “Lexi, you saw me last week.”

“So? Your point _is_?”

He affectionately kissed her forehead. “I missed you too, dear.” As they broke apart Raichu lunged around his neck which deepened his laugh. “And you too of course, Raichu. It’s a pleasure.”

“ _Raaaai. Raaai,_ ” Raichu boasted.

Augustine’s gaze lingered to the white box on the front desk with the Mega Stone inside. He picked it up to have a look. “What’s this?”

“You see Nurse Joy just found that,” Ash explained.

“It’s a Mega Stone,” Emilio said.

Augustine observed it closely which Lexi noticed. “What does that look mean, dad?”

His eyes met hers. “I have no clue yet, Lexi.”

There was a bleeping noise as the automatic door behind them slid open. Augustine and Nurse Joy carried Makuhita with them on a stretcher. “Makuhita is much better,” Nurse Joy said.

Makuhita happily jumped into its trainers arms, who fell onto the ground. “Thank goodness you’re well. Nurse Joy and Audino thank you so much.”

“Well it’s the least we could do.” She smiled. “Take good care.” They waved them goodbye as they left the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy eyed her assistant. “Audino, what do you say we straighten things up?” Audino reacted hopefully.

“I’m so glad that Makuhita is feeling better,” Serena said.

“Nurse Joy has a lot of skill,” Augustine replied, his hands crossed. “She and Audino are just marvelous working as a team.”

“You see I told you those two really get along,” Emilio said.

“Why do they always fight so much?” Bonnie wondered.

Augustine mulled it over. “There must be some sort of explanation why.”

“Oh by the way, Augustine,” Clemont carefully chimed in. “What do you know about Squishy?”

“Oh! Yes. That’s the reason why you’re here,” Lexi reminded him.

“Right, Squishy,” Augustine responded. “Of course the situation needs to be looked into. Would it be possible to see Squishy right now?”

“Bonnie is been taking very good care of it,” Clemont clarified.

“She’s definitely been doing a tremendous job of that,” Lexi agreed smiling.

Bonnie raised her arm. “Yeah! Here we go.” She carefully lifted Squishy from her bag. “You’ll be nice to the Professor, right?”

“Squishy. Hello.” Augustine smiled as he knelt in front of them. He extended his arm so he could feel its skin.

“It will be fine,” Bonnie assured.

“Fascinating. It is rather squishy, isn’t it?”

Bonnie giggled. “That’s why I named it Squishy.”

As Squishy squirmed in Bonnie’s hold and swatted the Professor’s hand away, Augustine’s glanced up at Lexi who had been watching closely as Raichu floated back into her arms. “Your report about Squishy is remarkable, Lexi.”

Lexi blinked in disbelieve. “Y-Yeah?”

“Of course. From all the data that you send me I was able to read up on Squishy before I got here and it already told me a great deal about it. I know you were convinced that you weren’t doing it properly, but that isn’t fair to yourself. Be proud of yourself for what you captured so far because I definitely am.”

She bounced up and down on her feet as there was a blinding grin on her face. “I can’t thank you enough for that. It means the world.” Her gaze locked with Clemont's and she could sense his pride and love for her nearly boiling over. Her fear only had been part of her own anxiety and delusions and Clemont and her dad surely had snapped her out of it.

“So Professor what do you think?” Ash asked.

“Is it a new Pokémon?” Serena questioned.

“Well I really can’t say yet,” Augustine responded. “It’s exactly like Lexi said that there is no full record on a Pokémon like Squishy in our systems. I have been busy trying to find answers since you first contacted me. Talking with several research institutes. There is no record of anything like Squishy anywhere.”

Lexi’s eyes widened. “So my suspicions were correct?”

He nodded. “Right.” He was using a cotton swab to gently rub against Squishy’s head so he could extract some DNA. “So until we can have a thorough look at Squishy’s DNA structure we won’t know anything for certain.”

Bonnie looked down at Squishy. “So what are you anyway, Squishy?” It muttered uncertainly.

Augustine slid open the connecting doors to see how Nurse Joy and Audino were fairing. It appeared that the two of them were having another dispute cause their voices were raised and their attitudes had changed negatively.

“I told you I was sorry, didn’t I?” Audino brushed it off which only left Nurse Joy seething.

“My goodness,” Augustine said as they stepped inside.

“I truly hope they aren’t always like this,” Lexi replied.

“Man. They’re at it again,” Ash said.

“Hey. Won’t the both of you relax,” Serena insisted. Both Nurse Joy and Audino angrily turned away from another. Raichu exhaled tiresomely at the exchange from Augustine’s shoulder.

“When did you start fighting like this?” Clemont couldn’t help but ask.

“Well it started even before we were sent to this Pokémon Center,” Nurse Joy recalled. She told them how Audino had been made her assistant cause it had a ton of experience. “You see I have my own way of thinking and doing my work. You may have a lot of experience, but it’s not going to help me.” Audino seemed to disagree.

“I guess they both have a very strong sense of responsibility, don’t they?” Clemont questioned.

Lexi crossed her arms. “Right and they both share a completely different view concerning these matters, but their responsibilities are the same.”

“Say there is something I’ve been meaning to ask you, Nurse Joy,” Augustine calmly brought up. He showed her the Mega Stone she had found earlier this morning. “I believe that you were the one who found this, right?”

“Well yes,” Nurse Joy responded. She picked a book from a desk. “Look here. When Audino and I were looking for a better method of treating Pokémon I ran across this book.”

“You don’t say. That’s the book I wrote on Mega Evolution.” Lexi cleared her throat. “Accompanied by my daughter of course.” At which Lexi grinned up him.

“That’s right,” Nurse Joy agreed. “And when reading this very book is how I learned that Audino could Mega Evolve.”

“Audino can Mega Evolve?” Ash questioned perplexed.

Clemont’s eyes shifted to his girlfriend. “ _You_ wrote about that?”

Lexi smirked. “It was mostly my dad who did all the writing if I’m being truthful. I just filled in the gaps.”

“We did,” Augustine responded. He had one arm around Lexi. “Wouldn’t have been able to achieve it without my greatest help.” Lexi just beamed at all the praise she has been receiving from him today which kept her on her feet. Raichu proudly patted her cheek.

“That’s when I got an idea,” Nurse Joy went on. “If I could somehow increase Audino’s healing powers by using Mega Evolution we could use it to treat Pokémon.” Audino appeared to be speechless.

“So that’s why you were looking for a Mega Stone, huh?” Ash figured.

She nodded. “That’s right.” Audino smiled up at her.

“Maybe you should’ve talked to Audino about that first,” Serena said.

“But I wanted to surprise Audino by secretly finding a Mega Stone first, then presenting it as a gift,” Nurse Joy enlightened.

“That’s such a sincere gesture,” Lexi replied delighted.

“By giving someone a present and a surprise party,” Bonnie replied.

Audino appeared to be overjoyed with this. “I’m so sorry, Audino,” Nurse Joy said.

“Good,” Augustine responded. “Glad you cleared up your misunderstanding. Also I happen to have a miniature test synchronizer with me. Why don’t we discover just what kind of Mega Stone you found, okay?”

Lexi nudged his shoulder. “Awh, that’s a coincidence that brought it with you.”

“I’m never going anywhere without it these days, dear.”

“That would be wonderful,” Nurse Joy answered elatedly, accompanied by Audino.

“Let’s see what Mega Stone you have.”

Augustine pulled his miniature test synchronizer from his bag. He only had to look at his daughter for her to understand to prepare the machine for usage. She cautiously placed it on the table as she stepped next to Clemont to see her dad at work.

He put the Mega Stone and a Key Stone onto two separate pedestals. He pressed one button for the machine to instantly started synchronizing. Everyone anxiously held their breath as the tension build inside the room.

When the line on the screen bleeped Lexi was the first to start smiling as Augustine went to explain the results. “There is no doubt it. It is an Audinite.”

“Could it really be true?” Nurse Joy questioned in disbelieve.

“This is as genuine as it gets,” Lexi assured.

Augustine got up and gave it to Audino. “Here, Audino. You should hold onto this. I’m sure it will come in handy some day.” Both Audino and Nurse Joy appeared to be overjoyed with the discovery which was bound to bring them closer.

There appeared to be a crash coming from somewhere outside which stunned everyone.

“What’s that?” Serena asked.

“It came from the garden,” Nurse Joy answered horrified.

“Then let’s go look!” Lexi was one of the first to make her way outside to the garden area. She and Ash exchanged a dubious look with another as Pokéballs rolled across the ground. Raichu picked up a few of them so they wouldn’t roll away.

They saw a Meowth shaped like robot stealing things from another room where it seemed to have slammed through a window.

“Them again!” Lexi shouted in frustration when she spotted Jessie and James on the robot’s shoulders.

“What’s going on here?” Ash demanded to know.

“Oh no. The Pokémon,” Nurse Joy said frightfully.

“You guys again! Oh no!” Augustine said in disappointment.

“You better stop it, you bad guys!” Emilio insisted.

“Who is Team Rocket?” Nurse Joy asked when they finished their motto.

“Bad guys who steal people’s Pokémon!” Ash made clear.

“So that means _our_ Pokémon?”

“Say no more, doughs!” Meowth replied from inside the robot. “We’re catching them all and I’ve improved my Mega Mega Meowth! Which is even stronger than Mega Evolution!”

“It’s shameful you dimwits even think your foolish machinery can compete against Mega Evolution!” Lexi snapped.

“It’s called the Giga Giga Meowth Machine!” Jessie replied smugly. “At first we thought we just take all the Pokéballs in the Pokémon Center, but now we’ve put your Pikachu and Raichu on our list of goodies to grab too.”

“Not happening!” Lexi firmly disagreed, clenching her jaw.

“ _Raaaaaaaai._ ” Raichu pointed with her paw at them.

“And all of your Mega Evolution chatter has also convinced us to take Mega Stone away from you!” James clarified.

“A catch that's long overdue,” Jessie added. All tree members of Team Rocket had disappeared inside the robot.

A net was fired from one of the robot’s claws. It seamlessly ensnared Ash and Pikachu. It wasn’t until the net was reeled in that Lexi realized that someone else had been captured as well.

“Give me back my Raichu!” Lexi demanded, seething with anger. She was about to go after it when Clemont firmly tugged onto her arm to prevent her from moving. “Clemont, let me go!” She tried to wiggle herself free from his hold, but he only intensified it.

“Lexi, no. That could be dangerous or even be one of their corrupted schemes to lure you in like last time,” Clemont insisted, his voice filled with concern for her.

“Last time?” Augustine echoed uncertain.

“They captured Lexi while we were visiting the Pokéball factory to extract Mega Evolution data from her. When she didn’t proof useful anymore they tied her up, blindfolded her and discarded her like trash in a room by herself while they made their escape.”

“I have to correct you there, bud,” James chimed in. “We never got around to gaining information from the Professor twerpete since you all intervened our plans. That might prove a useful idea for next time.”

“You make me sick!” Clemont groaned in return. His body was shaking due to his uncontrollable emotions. 

“I won’t let you get your hands on my daughter a second time,” Augustine threatened darkly. “You really are the lowest scum of this planet.”

"Can we not focus on this right now since they have Ash, Pikachu and Raichu captured?” Lexi reminded them of the current events.

Nurse Joy and Audino stepped in front of the machine. “You stop right there! Now look. This is _my_ Pokémon Center. You won’t get away with this. You ready, Audino?” The Mega Stone glistened in Audino’s paw

“I knew it.” Augustine got the Key Stone from his shirt pocket. “Here, Nurse Joy. Take this.” He tossed it up which allowed her to catch it. “With that you and Audino can do this together. Mega Evolution will only occur when two hearts are bound together into one.”

“Show them how strong exactly your bond is,” Lexi reasoned.

Audino and Nurse Joy locked eyes and nodded hopefully. Team Rocket wanted to intimidate them as their robot whirled into action and its paw came forward. Almost everyone warned them to step aside while Audino stepped in front of Nurse Joy.

Lexi was so immersed into what was going on that she completely forgot to turn on her camera. She tensed when she felt Clemont’s hand at her collarbone as he turned it on for her. She couldn’t bring herself to look away, but was certain Clemont could sense her appreciation for his action. His hand moved then to her back.

"Alright.” The Key Stone in Nurse Joy’s hands emitted bright yellow light. “Audino, Mega Evolve.”

The Mega Stone reacted to the Key Stone by reshaping Audino’s body as it was coated in a rainbow of colors. When the light faded Audino’s body had taken on a whole new form and had been painted from pink to white.

Mega Audino cut right through the metal claw with its own fist and disconnected it. It gracefully landed on the ground.

“It’s breathtaking!” Lexi squealed, her jaw slightly dropped. She couldn’t wait to draw this when she had been granted the time.

“Absolutely incredible!” Clemont exclaimed overjoyed, his voice cracking a bit.

“Oh my. Audino,” Nurse Joy uttered in fascination

“Look at that wow,” Bonnie said.

Serena clasped her hands together. “What a beautiful sight.”

“Simply marvelous.” Augustine snapped his fingers. “I knew the bond between them was powerful.”

“We got to save Ash, Pikachu and Raichu, Audino,” Nurse Joy reminded them. “Use Power-Up Punch.”

Audino jumped up and cut straight through the net that had kept Raichu, Ash and Pikachu captive. As they made it to safety Raichu happily floated into Lexi’s arms who returned the embrace. “Are you okay, girl?”

“ _Raaaaaai. Raaaai,_ ” Raichu quickly assured her. “ _Raaai._ ”

Clemont went to pet her ears. “Good to have you back with us, Raichu.” At which she grinned up at him.

“Audino, Double Slap,” Nurse Joy instructed. Audino sped forwards as it slapped against the robot’s head continuously. “Alright. Use Take Down.” It charged into the romp of the machine. “Now Power-Up Punch!” The force behind the punch caused the robot to skid across the ground like a stone on water. “Audino, use the strongest Heal Pulse you can.”

A rainbow of lights coated the machine as Team Rocket still was inside. The Heal Pulse had taken away their will to fight and made them feel all serene. They released all of the stolen Pokéballs.

Lexi eyed Raichu. “Would you?”

Raichu nodded eagerly as she floated from Lexi’s hold. “ _Raai!_ ”

“You too, Pikachu,” Ash chimed in. “Use Thunderbolt!”

Raichu and Pikachu held each others paws as they combined their Thunderbolts into one powerful attack which effortlessly dealt with Team Rocket.

“Great job, Raichu,” Clemont praised joyfully as she ended up in his arms which allowed him to rub her white belly. She appeared to be all blissful with him.

With everything taken care of as the night was closing in on them it unfortunately meant that it was time for them to get going again which Lexi secretly resented.

Nurse Joy returned the Key Stone to her dad. “Professor, thanks so much. And thanks to all of you Audino and I are finally back to being good friends again.” Audino chipperly agreed to that.

“Thanks,” Ash replied. “And please don’t fight anymore okay?”

“Yeah,” Lexi responded smiling. “You two should totally value the strong bond you share.”

“We promise. From now on I’ll make sure to communicate when I go out,” Nurse Joy assured.

“So Augustine. Going back to the lab?” Clemont was curious to ask.

Augustine nodded. “I’m quite anxious to get up there as quickly as possible so I can do further research on Squishy with the data Lexi provided me with.”

Clemont chuckled at his answer. “That’s great.”

“Thanks. Bonnie, please take good care of Squishy, okay?”

Bonnie was all smiles. “I will.”

“We’re gonna head out to the Snowbelle City Gym,” Ash declared all hyped up.

“Have a safe trip. And Lexi.” Augustine held open his arms for her to step into them. “Remember what I told you earlier? I meant that. Don’t forget how proud I am of you. Your research so far is marvelous and please share your findings with me.”

“I believe you, dad,” Lexi affirmed. “And I will keep you updated on any new discoveries. Don’t doubt that. It was really nice that I was able to spend another day with you. It truly does me a world of good.” 

He slightly pulled back. “Me too, dear. You be careful out there.” He kissed her forehead like he always did. “I love you.”

She beamed up him. “Love you too.” Lexi picked up Raichu from his shoulder and this time when she stepped away from him she wasn’t as saddened by his departure as before. Perhaps it was that she was convinced that she would see him again and they were staying in touch. Their bond would always be as close as it was whether they were parted or not.

She saw Augustine and Clemont exchange a quick embrace before they went their separate ways. Lexi waved to her dad until she couldn’t see him anymore as Clemont held her hand as they set out to Snowbelle City.


	97. A Fiery Rite of Passage!

It was late in the evening as Lexi was lying by herself inside their tent. Her dad had gifted her a book about Mega Evolution written by another Professor which she could use for her studies. She had been researching for the last couple of hours at least and was fascinated by every page of it.

She was kind of stunned when the zipper of the tent went open and Clemont stepped inside. From the way he held himself together and the mixed expression on his face she could tell something was amiss. “Clem, what’s wrong?”

He exhaled as he fidgeted with his fingers. “Just can’t seem to get my latest invention right and I’m at my wits end so I gave up on it. I’m knackered and defeated.”

Lexi put her book away as she held up the sleeping bag. “Come and cuddle with me.”

There was a faint smile on his face. “Yes, please.” He kicked off his sneakers and discarded his clothes until he was left in only his boxers. She was wearing her Lumiose Gym sweater which she practically lived in and had taken her contacts out already, so she had her glasses on.

Clemont took off his own glasses as he climbed into the sleeping bag as he nestled himself against her. His head was buried in her chest as one of her hands was on the back of his head, in his hair, whilst her other was firm on his lower back. Their legs were tangled together.

“Do you want to talk about it, Clemont?” she asked eventually after some time in comfortable silence.

“I’m not in the mood to talk, Lexi. Just am frustrated.”

“That’s okay.” She affectionately kissed the top of his head as her fingers gently threaded though his golden locks to sooth him. “Just hold onto me.”

Clemont did just that as he didn’t say another word cause he didn’t want to direct his discouraged mood at his undeserving girlfriend. He drifted asleep rather swiftly which didn’t surprise Lexi. She was just relieved he was able to calm down. She put away her own glasses as she allowed herself to get some sleep as well.

When Lexi did wake up it was because someone was kissing her jaw which caused her to stir. As she slowly opened her eyes she caught Clemont lovingly staring down at her with his hair all disheveled. He had put his glasses back on, but hadn’t moved an inch from her hold.

“Morning, babe.” Clemont tilted his head so that he could kiss her on the mouth instead, ignoring their morning breaths.

“Morning, Clem,” she breathed against his lips. “Hmm. I can sense someone is in a much chipper mood than yesterday. I’m not complaining though.”

He smiled cockily at her. “That’s all because of you. So thank you.” He took his time to fully kiss her awake without moving out of her arms. Lexi could only appreciate his way of gratitude.

When they broke apart Clemont put on her glasses for her so she could properly see him, but stayed precisely where he was.

“So, Lexi.” His hand traced a circle on her right arm. “What do you think about when you think about your future?”

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that exactly?”

He swallowed thickly. “I’m just curious what you expect your future to be after this.”

She still didn’t quite understand his meaning. “I thought my future was clear to you. I want to take my position as the second Kalos Professor as I support you as the Lumiose Gym Leader and live with you. We’ve discussed this many times before, Clemont.”

“Yeah. You sure?”

“Clem, what’s gotten into you suddenly? You’re acting all nervous and I feel you tensing up. What’s wrong?”

He licked his lips as her gaze was transfixed upon his. “The thing is. Ever since Bonnie teased about wanting us to get married I can’t stop thinking about it. That probably wasn’t her intention, but it’s all I think about these days.”

“ _Marriage?_ You and me?” Lexi’s voice nearly turned into a high pitch.

Clemont shushed her as he covered her mouth with his hand. “Hear me out, Lex. Ever since I’ve developed feelings for you I’ve always pictured our life together, even though it was a dream back then. I want you to become my wife someday. I mean years from now. I just realized that there is nothing more that I desire than getting to spend my whole life with you. We’ve only been dating for five months, but that’s how I’ve always felt; you and me together.”

Lexi licked his hand so he’d pull it away and she could talk. “Clemont, your idea isn’t as preposterous as you claim it to be. I’m not making a secret that it’s what I desire too. I mean we’re fifteen now so we’d have to wait years for that to happen. I want to be able to call you my husband in the future. We just can’t rush into things.”

The expression on his face was that of true bliss. “That’s exactly what I want. I just needed to know if your intentions for our future would be the same. So when we get back to Lumiose City as boyfriend and girlfriend, you’ll do your Professor duties while I return as the Lumiose Gym Leader and we’ll get married years from now.”

“Yes please, babe. I want to share my whole life with you if it’s possible. I’ve fallen so in love you that all I can see in the future is you, me and our Pokémon, supported by our friends and families. I can tell you want that too.” She beamed up at him.

“There is nothing more that I want than sharing a future with you and our Pokémon, Lexi Sycamore, and to officially make you mine when the time is right.”

Lexi felt happiness bubbling up in her chest as she closed the gap between them and kissed him with the promise of their shared future. It was a huge relief to both of them that they shared a similar vision of their future together. Lexi couldn’t ignore that joyous feeling in her stomach as she thought about what their life would be like when they settled in Lumiose City.

When it was time to get up they got dressed. Lexi put on her yellow and black striped shirt along with her dark shorts. Her pink hair she did leave loose around her face, as she braided two strands to the back so it wasn’t as mundane.

They set out pretty early and as they tracked through a steppe today. The sun was burning pits into the ground at this part of Kalos, which made it more of a hassle to thread easily here. Raichu was once again the only one who appeared to have a breeze since she could use her tail. They had repeated breaks to make it easier for them.

Clemont was the one who was struggling the worst and had to drag one foot in front of the other. “We’ve been walking for so long. I’m totally exhausted.”

“Here, babe.” Lexi had a cold cloth in her bag which she used to wipe the sweat from his forehead as she handed him a flask with water. “This should help.”

“Thanks. You’re a saint, Lexi.” He gratefully took a sip from the water. In gratitude he pecked her temple for her kind gesture as he returned the flask to her.

“My pleasure, Clem.”

“Ah hang in there, Clemont,” Ash responded. “Remember we might come across some cool Pokémon.” Pikachu and Raichu reacted elatedly about that.

“You three sure have a lot of energy,” Serena stated amused.

Bonnie pointed at her brother. “Clemont. You’re going to have to keep up or you’ll get left behind.”

“Hey!” Clemont tensed up at all the teasing. “You’ve taunted me quite enough.” The others laughed at his reaction.

“You’re too easy to wind up.” Lexi brazenly winked at him.

Raichu was quick to confirm that, floating onto his shoulder. “ _Raaaaaaaai._ ”

“I guess I’m always the scapegoat of everyone’s teasing games.” Clemont scoffed.

“Now don’t go play the victim card here because you’re not exactly innocent yourself. I think its rather adorable if you ask me.”

He laughed sarcastically as he folded one arm around her waist from behind. “I’m by no means adorable, Lexi.”

“The _most_ adorable, Clemont.” She was about to say something else as he gently inclined her head so he could silence her by kissing her on the mouth.

“You sure are exceptionally affectionate today,” Serena pointed out which caused them to break apart.

“Oh not more than usual,” Clemont assured lightheartedly as Raichu skeptically rolled with her eyes. Perhaps it was the promises they made this morning which caused to be so blissful around another.

There was a strange roaring sound which interrupted their teasing and made everybody turn around.

“That sound. What in the world was it?” Serena didn’t hide her fear.

“Sounds like something roaring,” Lexi assumed.

“A Pokémon?” Bonnie got all excited at the thought.

They approached the cliff side where the valley below was visible. From there they could see a whole pride of Pokémon living and playing together.

“It’s a pride of Pyroar,” Clemont stated amazed.

Lexi clasped her hands together. “With little Litleo to boot.”

“They’re so cute!” Bonnie squealed.

One male Pyroar was snarling at a small Litleo in particular, who cowered underneath the Pyroar’s intensity. The rest of the pride seemed to want to walk away from this singular Litleo. The Litleo wanted to follow it, but the Pyroar just snarled at it in the hope to scare it off.

Litleo didn’t seem intimidated as it growled in return as the male Pyroar angrily bared its teeth. Poor Litleo wasn’t ready to give up and clung onto the Pyroar’s leg as a last defence who simply flung it back as if it was no effort.

“I think they’re having a fight,” Serena said.

“A fight? How come?” Bonnie wondered curiously.

“It’s not a fight specifically,” Lexi corrected. “This male Pyroar is the dad and it’s forcing it to leave the pride.”

Ash checked his Pokédex for extra information. “ ** _ **Pyroar, the Royal Pokémon. Pyroar’s mane which is made of fire, becomes larger when it gets excited.**_** ” He then shifted it to Litleo. “ ** _ **Litleo, the Lion Cub Pokémon. Litleo must leave its pride and fend for itself in order to grow up strong.**_** ”

“I see,” Serena said. “So Litleo is about to leave its pride.”

“I think we’re watching something quite profound,” Clemont replied.

“Correct. This is what every Litleo has to endure if it wants to be strong later in life,” Lexi agreed. Raichu’s ears were lowered as she observed Litleo cowering for its dad.

“Amazing,” Bonnie responded.

Litleo wanted to run after its family and hid its face into the grass. Pyroar roared at it again as Litleo was more than eager to get up again.

“Ah. It won’t go,” Bonnie noticed sadly.

“I wonder what’s wrong,” Serena said.

“You must consider that its pride it’s all Litleo has known it’s whole life so it’s reluctant to part with it and to be on its own,” Lexi pointed out. “That’s a scary thought.”

Pyroar hit it with a Flamethrower to let Litleo know that this was no joke and that it wasn’t allowed to follow them. When Pyroar was about to do it again everyone became unsettled cause they couldn’t intervene.

Only Ash was compelled to do something so he slid down the rocky cliff. “Stop, Pyroar!”

This obviously drew Pyroar’s attention who was all but pleased with his interference. “You’re being too rough, Pyroar. What’s the big deal? Let it stay a little longer.” Pyroar just roared angrily in return.

“Ash, just stay back!” Serena said.

“It’s too dangerous,” Clemont warned.

“You don’t want to face Pyroar’s wrath on your own, Ash,” Lexi chimed in.

“ _Raaai. Rai. Raaai. Raaai,_ ” Raichu talked to him.

“I can’t just stand by and watch Litleo get hurt,” Ash responded stubbornly. Pyroar had its teeth bared as it used another Flamethrower. “Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!”

The Thunderbolt dissolved the Flamethrower and by the time the smoke cleared Litleo titled its head to search for its dad. The two locked eyes for some time until Pyroar left Litleo there to its own devices.

“They’re all gone!”

Ash rushed over to Litleo to check up on it. “Litleo, you okay?” He picked it up which Litleo obviously wasn’t a fan of. “Hey stop! Settle down!”

The others had come down the cliff side as well.

“It’s not used to human contact, Ash,” Lexi pointed out. “Nor is it pleased by any means that it got abandoned by its own pride.” Raichu softly whimpered at that.

“Litleo, we’re your friends. Not your enemies,” Clemont hoped to make it see sense.

“Oh oh. It’s hurt,” Bonnie said sadly. There was a strain on Litleo’s left front paw. She knelt next to it. “Clemont.”

“Right.” Clemont had brought out a spray so he could treat it. He knelt next to it as well. “Let me treat that okay?” Litleo was thrashing in Ash’s hold against all of this human contact. “Litleo, please calm down.” Litleo sunk its teeth into Clemont’s left arm in protest. Clemont gritted its teeth together as everyone was concerned for him. He quickly sprayed Litleo’s paw now that he had the chance. “You’re going to be fine now.”

Litleo seemed to realize its mistake as it let go off Clemont and carefully licked the wound instead to show how sorry it was.

“It think Litleo is sorry,” Bonnie said more assured.

Clemont chuckled lightly as he got up. “You're right.”

“But at least it’s treated now.” Lexi quickly unrolled the cuffs of Clemont’s sleeve so she had access to his arm. She wasn’t a doctor or anything, but treating a wound like this wasn’t a challenge for someone like her. “It looks quite alright, Clem. Wait.” Raichu gave her the bandage she needed from her bag so Lexi could carefully wrap it around his arm. When she was finished she smiled at him. “There ya go. All done. Better?”

He gratefully kissed her. “Thank you, Lex. It doesn’t hurt too badly.” He picked up Raichu again so he could pet her. “And you too for your assistance, Raichu.”

Raichu happily grinned up him. “ _Raaaaaaaaai._ ”

Litleo’s stomach growled which alerted them that it must be hungry.

“Hold on. I’ve got some Poké Puffs. Want one?” Serena got one from her bag and held in front of Litleo’s snout who was about to take a bite from it when it seemed to remember something which made it shake its head. “Wonder what’s wrong? I know it’s hungry.”

“Maybe it’s still in pain,” Bonnie figured. Litleo was solemn as it got from Ash’s arms as it walked in the opposite direction. “Wait! Litleo!”

“Bonnie!” Ash scolded. “I think it’s doing its best to learn how to be on its own.”

“And Litleo is hurt!” She tensed up.

“That’s true, but there is really not much we can do about that,” Lexi replied as Raichu shook her head.

“I’m worried okay,” Bonnie went on, pouting slightly.

“I know,” Clemont said which made them all look at him. “We could watch over Litleo from a distance. What do ya think, Bonnie?”

Her eyes lit up at his suggestion. “Okay.”

“You’re a genius, Clem,” Lexi praised impressed which caused him to smile bashfully at her as he intertwined their fingers.

They went to follow it from a safe distance through the open steppe and made sure that Litleo wouldn’t be aware of their pursuit. Whenever Litleo looked back in their direction they knelt down for coverage or hid behind something. Litleo hadn’t payed attention to its whereabouts which caused it to fall down a minor cliff.

Casually they peeped their heads over the edge to check up on it without it noticing.

“Do you think it will be okay?” Ash asked doubtfully.

“Well it has to learn someday,” Lexi replied as Litleo got back onto its feet and continued its track across the savannah. Raichu was on her shoulder as Lexi didn’t let go of Clemont’s hand.

Litleo went higher into the mountains as they made sure to not get too close to it. The sun was still burning a hole in the ground the further they ventured which was slowing them down profusely, but didn’t seem to effect Litleo. Lexi wondered if it had a direction in mind where heading into.

Ash was obviously the one at the front who seemed the least bothered by the scorching heat as Lexi practically felt sweat everywhere. She made sure her Pokémon and her friends drank enough water so they wouldn’t get dehydrated.

Litleo seemed to feel the effect of the heat as well combined with not having eaten in a while or having had something to drink. It wasn’t going as fast anymore as it used to. Instead it was almost struggling to move forward as it scaled some hills.

It lost its footing which caused it slip down a cliff side. Everyone watched in horror at the unsettling display as it came to a halt at stone platform. Bonnie wanted to step in, but Ash spread her way with his arm and shook his head. This wasn’t their place to interfere.

They witnessed how Litleo got back up and resumed on its way as if this hadn’t transpired. All the elements were still weighing heavily on it, and slowing it down immensely. It scoured wherever it could for any trace of food and hadn’t been able to locate anything. Instead of giving up it simply kept searching which was an impressive sight.

As it went up another hill it repeatedly collided into a tree so that a water droplet landed in its mouth, which sustained it a little bit. But not enough by a long shot with this increasing temperature.

Litleo seemed to following a trail cause it was sniffing with its nose into the air. They were on a lower level than Litleo as they saw it hesitate for a second until it found the determination to keep going.

The higher the mountains led the more cracks there were along the path so they had to hop over them in order to follow Litleo.

“It’s like a whole different Litleo than before,” Serena said as it approached another tree.

“It’s moving so fast,” Bonnie noticed.

“I assume that’s because it wants to prove itself,” Lexi clarified.

“ _Raaaaaaaai,_ ” Raichu muttered unsure at the sight.

“I wonder what happened,” Clemont responded.

“Let’s go,” Ash said so they wouldn’t miss out on anything.

As they went around the corner they unfortunately watched how Litleo stepped onto a small boulder which appeared to be loose. It cascaded down the hill side with a rapid speed. Lexi felt Clemont squeezing into her hand.

“Ash, help!” Bonnie insisted.

“Frogadier, use your frubbles!” Ash brought out his Frogadier to assist. The frubbles glued the boulder so that it wouldn’t plummet all the way down. Litleo was allowed to get off and everyone dared to breathe again as it resumed its way higher up the hills.

“Thank goodness,” Serena said.

“Talk about timing,” Lexi exhaled.

Litleo had made its way to a river which it needed to cross. It didn’t appear to be daunted as it went straight into it.

“But Fire Type Pokémon don’t like water one bit,” Clemont clarified puzzled as they peered from atop a rock.

“Will it be okay?” Bonnie asked concerned as Litleo was swimming through the strong current.

“I guess that Litleo is that determined to reach the top of the mountain,” Lexi figured. She bit her tongue when a current swept Litleo away and it was struggling to keep its head afloat.

“This looks bad!” Ash stated horrified.

Clemont and Bonnie rushed to the riverbank. “Clemont!” she instructed impatiently.

“Quick! Come on out, Chespin.” Clemont released Chespin from its Pokéball for now. “Now pull those vines into the river.”

Chespin didn’t hesitate to use its own vines to tug onto the vines on the other side of the river just as Litleo came through there. Litleo was able to hoist itself safely onto the shore.

Bonnie giggled gleefully. “It worked.”

“We made it just in time. Thank you. You did a great job, Chespin,” Clemont praised proudly.

“Absolutely.” Lexi grinned down. “You sure were able to save Litleo. You were marvelous, Chespin.” It simply boasted cockily at all the compliments as Raichu petted its head which made it laugh.

“Huh. Hey look up there.” Ash brought their attention to Pyroar who was standing on the top of an overlooking cliff. “Is that?”

“The Pyroar we saw?” Bonnie finished.

“It certainly is,” Lexi confirmed. “It’s exactly the same one.”

“I wonder if its been watching this the whole time,” Serena said.

Clemont held his glasses. “I’m sure that it has.”

“I don’t believe a Pyroar would abandon their cub entirely on their first day alone in the wild,” Lexi replied which was such an eyeopener. This venture they’ve had so far sure has taught her a great deal about Pyroar and Litleo from which her research would surely benefit from.

As they followed Pyroar again they took the same positions as before. Clemont wasn’t ready to release Lexi’s hand quite yet in this unknown territory. Only Raichu was now on his shoulder.

Litleo was climbing the rock wall of one separate hill which was the highest in all the steppe. They took a different path to get to the same top as they noticed there were trees growing here with an abundance of berries.

“Of course,” Clemont said. “Litleo has been looking for food. It’s being independent. That’s why it’s looking for food on its own.”

“So it ventured through the whole valley by itself just to locate some food,” Lexi figured. “That is without a doubt impressive.”

“ _Raaaaai. Raaaaai. Raaaai_ ,” Raichu quickly agreed as she observed Litleo.

“I see,” Ash replied. “So that’s why it wouldn’t eat Serena’s Poké Puff.”

“Ah. Litleo was heading here to find Berries so it could regain its strength,” Clemont clarified.

Litleo was eating an Oran Berry it had plucked from a tree itself.

“Do you think it knew that Pyroar was keeping an eye on it?” Ash wondered..

“Yeah, I think it did,” Clemont responded hopeful.

“I like to believe so,” Lexi replied..

“So that’s why Litleo was trying to so hard. To reassure Pyroar,” Serena realized.

“Litleo is amazing,” Bonnie was marveling.

The situation was disturbed when they heard Pyroar roaring against something which alerted their attention. As they turned their heads there was a Charizard like robot that blocked the way. It appeared to have a powerful suction inside as it tried to suck up Pyroar.

“Now what?” Ash asked in disbelieve as Litleo cried for its parent.

The machine increased the power of its suction which Pyroar was powerless to stop. They watched in despair as Pyroar was sucked up into a glass metallic container on the tail of the robot.

They made their way down the cliffs to confront whoever was responsible for this and Lexi wasn’t surprised when she heard three familiar voices. Her whole body seethed with rage as she had to look upon those crooks again.

“Team Rocket!” Ash exclaimed. “Not you again!”

“Why can’t you idiots just ever let things be?” Lexi shouted.

“Grab Pikachu and Raichu too,” Jessie blandly ignored them.

The machine spurted into action as it charged in their way. They had to dive out of its way and unfortunately Raichu and Pikachu landed on the ground because of the impact. They turned on the suction again and they could only watch in horror as Raichu and Pikachu were sucked at against their will.

“Raichu, no!” Clemont shouted in dismay over the sound of the wind as Team Rocket intensified their power. Raichu and Pikachu couldn’t resist something of that intensity. Lexi wanted to go after them but Clemont firmly pulled her back so she wouldn’t disappear as well.

A Flamethrower struck the machine from its side which astounded everyone, but was enough to stop the suction for now. Apparently Litleo had transfixed its rage upon the machine for capturing its father and was growling. Fortunately that meant Raichu and Pikachu were safe for now.

“It’s Litleo,” Ash said in disbelieve.

“It wants to help out,” Lexi realized.

Team Rocket wasn’t done yet and used the tail of the machine to slam against Litleo who stood no chance against it. It motionlessly collided with a stone.

Ash scooped it up in his arms. “Litleo, you okay?”

Pyroar was so enraged at what Team Rocket had put its son through. Its whole body glowed with red light and then burst into flames.

“What was that?” Ash asked in a panic.

“That was Overheat,” Clemont clarified.

“Pyroar is not happy,” Lexi replied worrisomely as she picked up Raichu.

Team Rocket chose to use that Overheat for their own malicious plan and released a powerful fire attack which charged directly at them. Everyone had no time to think as they jumped out of the way so they wouldn’t be burned to a crisp. They hid behind a large boulder which shielded them from the flames.

“Pyroar, calm down,” Bonnie pleaded.

“Get back!” Ash pulled her back out of the range of fire.

“It’s too angry to think,” Clemont warned gravely.

Ash brought out his Frogadier again. “Frogadier, use Water Pulse!” Even the Water Pulse stood no chance against the intensity of the flames. Bonnie frightfully clutched onto Lexi.

“No good. We’ve got to calm down Pyroar somehow and quick,” Ash realized.

“How can we do that?” Serena questioned frantically.

“It won’t exactly see reason,” Lexi pointed out.

Litleo didn’t want to give up. It went to face the machine on its own which concerned the others. The machine released another fire attack. Litleo instead charged straight into it and took it dead on in time causing everyone to shout.

The flames were still ongoing as Litleo stood in the center of them. It was visibly struggling against the power of it. It’s determination and wit allowed it to slowly wade through the flames as it approached the machine. Everyone was at a loss for words at it hopped onto the front of the machine.

“But how?” Ash asked in disbelieve.

“It just keeps moving ahead,” Serena replied.

“I know why. It’s trying to get to Pyroar,” Clemont clarified.

“Right. Litleo knows its the only one who can possibly save Pyroar,” Lexi replied thoughtfully.

“You can do it, Litleo!” Bonnie encouraged sweetly.

“ _Raaaaaaaai! Rai! Raaaaaaaaaaaaai!_ ” Raichu chimed in.

Pyroar was still roaring as Litleo made it next to the glass tail. Litleo tried to reach through the glass but to no avail.

“Listen, Pyroar!” Clemont insisted in the hope to snap Pyroar out of its trance. The others pleaded alongside him.

It wasn’t until Litleo let out a roar that seemed to bring Pyroar back to reality. Everyone cheered in relief as Pyroar seemed to recognize Litleo.

“Alright! Pyroar finally listened to Litleo,” Clemont said.

Lexi exhaled. “That was quite close.”

“Frogadier, use Cut and slash open that cage,” Ash instructed. With one effortless slash the glass case shattered which allowed Pyroar to go free. It instantly checked on Litleo who seemed to be unharmed. “Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt and wrap it up!”

“Raichu!” Lexi pleaded.

“ _Raaaaaaaaaai!_ ” Raichu was quick to join Pikachu as they simultaneously released their Thunderbolts. Litleo and Pyroar chimed in with a combined Flamethrower. Team Rocket’s machine exploded with a loud bang as they luckily flew off into the horizon.

“Litleo!” Ash exclaimed as they got closer to see that it was doing alright. It appeared to be in a much chipper mood than earlier.

Pyroar expressed its gratitude to them. Litleo spoke to it rather urgently to let Pyroar know it’s intentions and everyone was overjoyed at this state of events.

“It looks like Litleo is able to take care of itself now,” Clemont said elatedly.

“What a metamorphosis a Pokémon can go through in one day!” Lexi squealed at the happy sight.

“ _Raaaaaaaaai_.” Raichu grinned down at Litleo.

“They’re both so happy.” Bonnie beamed.

Litleo and Pyroar pressed their foreheads together for a lingering moment until Litleo turned around and went off by itself. They wished it good luck for the future alongside Pyroar. It looked at them one final time. Serena even shed some tears at this heartfelt separation, but everybody was ecstatic nonetheless.


	98. Dream a Little Dream of Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making aging possible in this story :))

“Happy birthday, Lexi.” Clemont’s lips were warm against her own as he kissed her there at the stroke of midnight. The two of them gone for a midnight swim at a river in the woods so they sat there on a towel all by themselves.

Her grin was blinding when she pulled back, giggling softly. “Thank you, Clemont. I’m already glad that I’m able to share this day with you like this.”

He copied her smile. “Me too. It’s going to get better.” He grabbed a small white box from the pocket of his swimming trunks which made her frown slightly. “Here. Open it.”

She took it curiously as his eyes were fixed on her movements as she untied the purple ribbon so she could pull of the lid. Her throat tightened when she saw two sterling silver rings inside. “Clem, what are -”

Clemont licked his lips as he took the box from her. “These are two promise rings.” He removed one ring from the box which allowed Lexi to see it. It had white diamonds on tri-sides, which was shaped in an infinity symbol at the center. “There is nothing I want more than to share my future with you, Lex. So I got rings for both of us to officially seal that promise we made not too long ago. Of course this isn’t anything permanent, but I’m serious about my feelings.”

He carefully slid the ring around her index finger on her left hand which seemed to be made for it. Lexi was at a loss for words as she blinked the tears from her eyes at the sincerity of this gift.

“Clemont, I can’t believe you.” Her voice croaked at her uncontrollable emotions that coursed through her. “I wasn’t counting on this. Your heart is too pure. I will wear it with pride and every time I look at it I’ll remember the promises we made together which is special to me.” Lexi took the other ring from the box as she slid it onto his index finger. "A future with you is what I desire above anything. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, babe.”

There were shimmers in his radiant blue eyes. “I’m just overjoyed that you feel the same way, Lexi. Even though I knew about your intentions. Now can we always look back at it together.”

“I love you, you wonderful man.”

He chuckled lightheartedly. “I love you too, my beautiful angel.” He affectionately kissed her again.

“Shouldn’t we go back to the others already? It’s getting late.”

“Not quite yet. I’m not ready to part with you yet.” He smirked brazenly. “In fact I have something else in mind. Why don’t you lie down with your face up?”

Lexi frowned, but was curious. “Whatever you say, Clem.” She lay down like he instructed onto the towel. Her scarlet eyes were focused on him as he got something from the bag he brought with him. When she saw what it was she let out a giggle. “Massage oil, Clemont? How many more surprises are you gonna throw on me?”

She heard him chuckle as he unclasped the bottle and the scent of cherry whiffed around them. “I always wanted to give you a personal massage once. And I’d leave that a mystery, Lex.” He had the audacity to wink at her.

“I’m all up for it.”

“I figured you would. Now lay still.”

Clemont sat down on Lexi’s crotch as he untied her bikini top so her breast were bare. He smeared the thick red lotion onto his hands as he leaned closer to his girlfriend and started his massage by gently rubbing her collarbones.

Lexi didn’t want to look away but the way his hands tenderly caressed her skin made her shut her eyes. Clemont went to her breasts which he kneaded at a thorough pace, which hardened under his touch. In truth this was his first time providing a massage like this so he was following his instinct and his own desires. All he knew was how to take his time.

His hands went down her ribs to her stomach and sensually massaged the area there. From there he went south as he moved himself between her legs. He cleverly removed her bikini bottoms in one smooth pull. This left her all exposed.

He slowly massaged her leg and applied pressure to her inner thigh and could hear Lexi mutter in a drunken on emotions stupor. “Feels good, babe.”

He barked out a laugh at her reaction. “Hmmm. I’m glad to receive that reception. I’m just practicing, Lexi.”

Clemont went from from her thighs to her to her knees to her lower leg and ended at her feet. He applied more oil on his hands as touched the sole of her foot, which instantly made her withdraw her leg.

“Sorry. Am ticklish.”

“I’ll make note of that. Don’t worry.” His words assured her as she lowered her leg again so he could resume his massage by avoiding her sensitive areas. Eventually he was done with the front part of her body. He kissed his way upwards, tasting the lotion on his lips. “Can you turn around for me please?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.”

She turned around at her own volition. She leaned with her head on her hands as Clemont sat down on her butt and grabbed more lotion. As he leaned over her she could feel his erection poking through his swim shorts on her lower back as he started to massage her shoulders. 

For someone who did this for the first time he was extremely observant and studied Lexi’s reactions which taught him exactly how much pressure to apply on her muscles as she became quiet under his gentle ministrations. Her shoulders were pretty knotted and he was able to untangle them somewhat, which earned a soft moan from his girlfriend.

He went down to the top of her back and massaged wherever he had access to. He reached the dip of her back and provided special care to every mole he could find. Lexi was hyper aware of how his erection pressed against her thigh.

“C-Clemont, will you?” Lexi wasn’t exactly able to form a full sentence.

Despite that he understood her meaning perfectly. “Would be glad too, Lex.”

Clemont tugged down his own swim shorts until he was naked as well. He pulled onto his own cock for a couple of seconds until it was fully erected. He leaned over Lexi as he gently inserted his cock into her wet, warm heat which caused both of them to groan.

“Exactly _like_ that,” Lexi gasped delighted.

He started to move as he pressed his whole body against her own as he set up a steady pace which both of them required. Her body was shimmering and slippery due to the lotion everywhere, but it also made his sticky against hers as he thrusted into her.

His head was at the back of her neck as his hands were intertwined with hers in front of them for extra support. He never lost his rhythm for a second as he and Lexi moved as one. Every time he thrusted forward she raised her hips to meet his in waiting.

“Lexi. Lexi. Lexi.” He breathed into the skin of her neck. “Can’t believe how good you still feel.”

She turned her head slightly. “Likewise, Clem. Can’t get used to you.” She kissed him fiercely when their lips found each other and she melted fully against him.

Eventually they felt that tingling sensation building up at their very cores which was inevitable for both of them. Clemont listened to his own desire as he sped up, and his hips started to stutter which let Lexi know exactly how close he was. He spilled deeply into her only a minute later as Lexi writhed underneath him in ecstasy.

When she had came to her senses she smiled lazily. “Hmm. That was by far the best birthday present ever if I’m being honest. Thank you.”

Clemont chuckled, his breath brushing against the back of her neck. “Well I did my best, Lexi.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second, Clemont. You were a wonder on your own for sure. You’re welcome to do this again. I’ll provide you with a massage next time. Count on that.”

“I’m glad to hear that, babe. And I’m looking forward to that then.”

The following morning Clemont and Lexi were woken up early by Bonnie who enthusiastically barged into their tent.

“Lexi! Happy birthday!” Bonnie happily bounced up and down.

“Can you come back later?” Clemont muttered groggily as he pressed his head further into Lexi’s shoulder.

Lexi made an attempt to sit up straight as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, but Clemont wasn’t exactly compliant so she half managed. She put on her own glasses. “Thank you, Bonnie.”

The girl was already fully dressed at this hour and was hiding something behind her back which made Lexi curious. “Clemont, stop your complaining. You shouldn’t have made it _that_ late last night in the first place.” Her brother huffed in annoyance at that. “But Lexi this is for you. I made it myself.”

Bonnie grinned brightly as she handed a rolled up sheet of paper she had wrapped nicely with one of Serena’s ribbons. Lexi carefully untugged the ribbon as Clemont’s eyes closely followed her hands movements. As Lexi unrolled it she suddenly felt her stomach tingling when she saw the drawing for the first time. Clemont put on his glasses so he could look as well.

In the right corner of the page she had written; _Happy birthday to my sister Lexi. x Bonnie_ ’ Bonnie had done a tremendous job into drawing versions of them, meaning herself, Lexi, Clemont and all their Pokémon. Raichu, Dedenne, Chespin, Luxray, Azumarill, Noctowl, Lilligant, Bunnelby and Vivillon. She had drawn everybody in front of Prism Tower and on the bottom she had written; _our family_. Truthful it was an innocent drawing, but the meaning behind it was impactful.

“Bonnie, I don’t know what to say,” Lexi replied at a loss for words. “This is the sweetest thing. It’s beautiful. Truly. I’m going to frame this when we get back to Lumiose City and find a nice place for it.” Lexi held open her arms so that Bonnie could get into them. “Thank you, Bonbon.” She graciously kissed the girls forehead. “You’re aware that I see it the same way too, right?”

Bonnie leaned back slightly without getting up from Lexi’s hold. “Of course. That’s why I drew this to express how happy I am with you, my big brother and the Pokémon.”

“It really is something else, Bonnie,” Clemont agreed nicely. “I adore this generous gift of yours too.” He smiled at his sister as the three of them lay there cuddled up together in the tent. This was the most wholesome Lexi has ever felt in her life. These two siblings played such a huge part in her life and their gifts had clearly taken her breath away. She loved them more than she could say. How lucky she was to be a part of this loving family.

The rest of the day nothing too crazy happened. They tracked further through the woods to get closer to Terminus Cave. Honestly every time Lexi’s eyes caught the diamond on her finger sparkling in the sunlight her memories of the previous night returned. Her heart soared at the spot.

Because there was an expected meteor shower they set up camp early so they had some time to prepare. After dinner everyone put on their pyjamas as they laid there in their sleeping bags under the night sky. Lexi lay next to Ash and Clemont as she held Raichu in her arms.

“I hope I get to see a shooting star really soon.” Ash folded his hands behind his head.

Clemont held his glasses. “Since tonight is a new moon I’m sure we get to see a lot of them.” Their gazes were focused upon the sky.

“This is definitely the best opportunity for it,” Lexi agreed.

“ _Raaaaaaaaaai_ ,” Raichu sighed hopefully in her hold.

“Now of course we’ll all have to make a wish,” Serena pointed out.

“What do you mean?” Bonnie wondered.

“They say if you make a wish when you see a shooting star your wish will come true.”

Bonnie got all excited at that promise. “Then I’m gonna make a whole bunch of wishes.”

Lexi snorted. “I don’t think that’s precisely how it works, Bonbon. I believe you can only make one.”

“I think I’ll do that too,” Ash replied eagerly.

As everyone made themselves more comfortable they refused to remove their gaze from the sky in case they accidentally missed something. Lexi was petting Raichu’s belly with her hand.

“Nothing so far,” Bonnie complained after some time.

“Relax. It shouldn’t be much longer.” Clemont also had his hands folded behind his head.

“Ah!” Serena exclaimed excitedly. “Did you see that one?”

“Which one?” Lexi narrowed her eyes uncertainly.

“Huh? See what?” Bonnie asked confused.

“I missed it?” Ash scanned the sky in the hope for another one. “How is that even possible?”

“Don’t worry. There will be another soon,” Clemont assured as he searched the sky as well.

Pikachu pointed upwards as they saw multiple shooting stars falling down.

“There they are!” Lexi stated excitedly as everyone sat up right.

“Is everyone ready to make a wish now?” Bonnie questioned.

“Let’s see,” Ash began. “I hope I meet lots of strong trainers.”

“I hope I win my third princess key,” Serena replied.

“Hmm. This is tough,” Lexi said which Raichu confirmed. “Just hoping to be able to study more Pokémon soon.”

“I hope I become a trainer soon,” Bonnie responded hopefully. “Uuh and also. I hope my brother and Lexi will get married soon so I can become an aunt someday!”

The hairs in back of Lexi’s neck stood up as her cheeks were flushed. “Bonbon, stop!”

“Bonnie!” Clemont protested equally as embarrassed.

Bonnie’s eyes were on her brother. “Now you better hurry up and make a wish too!”

“Alright. So what do I wish for?” Clemont folded his arms together. “How about that everyone’s wishes come true.”

“Eh, Clemont. You gotta come up with something a little more original.” Clemont groaned at his sister’s teasing.

Lexi just nudged his shoulder. “I thought it was sweet, Clem.”

“Yeah?” He scratched the back of his head.

She addressed him a loving look. “Don’t question it.”

“I’m so tired.” Ash yawned after some time. “Good night. Clemont, what do you got there?”

Clemont had been working on his latest invention which was basically a big alarm clock. “Oh this? I invented an amazing alarm clock that’s guaranteed to wake us all up. So that way we’ll be certain to make an early start.”

Ash yawned again. “I can’t wait to try it out.” He was asleep in no time.

Lexi was silently studying her ring and still couldn’t quite believe that this was reality. Clemont noticed her staring and gently took her hand and lay a soft kiss against her ring which sent her heart racing. “I still can’t believe you really did this, Clem.”

He flashed her his trademark grin. “Well I needed you to know I was serious about our future together.” His voice was quiet since they weren’t alone. “Now the promise we made is officially sealed, Lex.”

She leaned closer so she could kiss him for a couple of seconds. “I never doubted you weren’t serious about this promise. But like you always do you had to outdo yourself and I appreciate you for it. I just can’t stop looking at it and get all excited at the promise for our future together.”

He hadn’t let go of her hand yet and played with her fingers. “I have the same every time I look at it and it makes me excited for the future that’s waiting for us.” He kissed her this time which was full of hope.

In the end Clemont snuggled against her, his arms around her as he buried his head into her side. One of her hands was in his golden hair while the other was on his back. Raichu and Chespin were asleep atop their sleeping bags and Bunnelby above them to stay close with them.

Lexi wasn’t entirely certain how long they had been sleeping when Pikachu was yelling in a panic. It appeared to be still asleep. Either way Lexi and Clemont were the first ones to bolt upright.

“Wow, Pikachu. Stop.” Ash picked it up. “You’re asleep.” Pikachu opened its eyes and realized this wasn’t a dream. “You okay?”

“You sure spooked us,” Lexi replied all sleepy as she stretched herself. Raichu went to check up on her friend and petted Pikachu’s head.

“It sounds to me that Pikachu had a bad dream,” Clemont figured which Pikachu confirmed.

Pikachu went to the bag where Dedenne and Squishy were sleeping which awoke Bonnie and Serena as well. “What’s wrong, Pikachu?” the latter one asked puzzled. “You’re awake.”

Bonnie rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Look!” Her voice went up a few octaves when she noticed someone’s absence.

“Oh no. Squishy is missing.”

“Do you have any idea where Squishy went, Dedenne?” Dedenne slowly shook its head in response.

Pikachu surprised everyone by rapidly running away from the camp side and into the woods. “What’s wrong, Pikachu?” Ash called after it. “Hey, stop.” Only Pikachu didn’t turn around.

“It’s in quite a traumatized state,” Lexi said.

“I think Pikachu went to look for Squishy,” Serena figured.

“Let’s go have a look too,” Clemont suggested. “Come on.” Nobody argued with that as they split up so they could cover more forest ground.

There wasn’t any sign of Pikachu or Squishy anywhere as they scouted the woods. Raichu and Bunnelby were calling their names as they searched through the foliage and bushes without any luck.

Eventually Lexi’s path brought them back to her friends as they weren’t done looking yet. Everyone sort of froze on the spot in confusion when they heard a strange ticking noise which they couldn’t quite place. No one seemed to have an answer for it.

In the distance they heard some bells ringing loudly followed by a swift and thundering explosion which was in their proximity. A plume of black smoke was visible above the trees in the direction of their campsite. By now the sun had fully risen already.

“An explosion,” Ash stated.

“Oh no it’s coming from right there.” Lexi gulped uncertainly.

They returned to their campsite and saw that none of their belongings had been effected due to the explosion, other than Clemont’s alarm clock that was. He loudly groaned in disappointment at the sight.

“Well it guess it must’ve been the sound of your alarm clock,” Serena said.

“I don’t think I can handle another failure,” Clemont whimpered solemnly as Raichu poked the debris of the alarm clock.

Lexi took his hand. “Think of it like this; you can only enhance and improve your invention from here, babe.”

That brought some spark in his sky blue eyes. “Yeah, that rings some truth to it, Lexi.” He smiled brightly at her.

“Wait,” Ash said. “I’m sure it would’ve woken us up, wouldn’t it have?”

“I found Squishy!” Bonnie exclaimed elatedly. They approached her where she was knelt under a tree and cradled Squishy in her arms.

“So that’s where you were.”

“And thankfully it’s okay too,” Lexi said in relief.

“Squishy, please don’t run off like that anymore,” Bonnie pleaded. “Huh?”

Everyone glanced up at the top of a tree when a shadow covered the light. There was a shadowy Pokémon looking down at them.

“That’s Darkrai,” Ash stated.

Lexi blinked in fascination. “Yes! That’s definitely the legendary Pokémon alright.” Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had to draw it later on.

“ _Raaaaai. Raaaaaai,_ ” Raichu gasped on her shoulder.

Pikachu returned to the campsite and into Ash’s arms. “Ah, Pikachu.”

Unfortunately Darkrai floated away as it went higher into the sky which gave them a good glance of the legendary Pokémon.

“Maybe Darkrai was behind Pikachu’s dream,” Clemont considered. “Yeah maybe it created the whole thing. What do you think?” He eyed Lexi.

She bit her lip. “Darkrai is certainly capable to reshape someone’s dream and it would explain Pikachu’s odd behaviour.”

Pikachu was in a lot more chipper mood when it climbed onto Ash his shoulder. “So what was your dream anyway?” Pikachu nonchalantly scratched the back of its head, chuckling lightly.

Thankfully everything had turned out rather well as they cleaned up the campsite and set off again.


	99. The Legend of The Ninja Hero!

“Now, Lilligant. You must stay calm. We don’t want to accidentally spook it.” Lexi’s voice was soft as she gently addressed Lilligant as the two of them peeked through the foliage in the woods.

“ _Lilligant. Lill_ ,” Lilligant reasoned with her. It used its arms to separate the bushes they were in so they could have a better look. In a clearing further away there was a pink Deerling grazing which had caught their attention. Lexi had the intend to study it up close, but she didn’t want to waste their only chance.

As Lexi brought out her sketchbook so she could sketch Deerling’s outline from this distance, Lilligant instead turned around and slowly made its way to the shrubs without making a noise. “Lilligant, be careful.”

Only Lilligant had a plan that Lexi was unaware of. When it was about twenty meters removed from it, Lilligant used Sweet Scent. The aroma of mixed flowers even made Lexi feel a bit lightheaded, but on Deerling it had a completely different effect. She watched in disbelieve as the Deerling was enamored by the Sweet Scent and cluelessly sniffed into the direction the sent was emitted from.

This allowed Lexi to get a far better angle for her drawing of Deerling from this distance which was fortunate. She quickly sketched Deerling before the effect of Sweet Scent would run out, but Lilligant had it under control like a true professional. What made the situation even better was how more Pokémon had fallen enamored with the scent and within minutes there were at least five different Pokémon in the clearing. Lexi was perplexed as she drew each Pokémon that stepped through the trees.

In the end her drawings had painted a true picture of how these Pokémon lived here in the forest. When she was done and they made their way back to the others Lexi knelt down next to Lilligant to express her appreciation. “Thank you for doing that, Lilligant. I wouldn’t have been able to study this many Pokémon from up close had it not been for you.” She smiled.

Lilligant folded its arms around Lexi’s neck at the sudden praise. “ _Liiiilll. Lilligant. Lill._ ”

“I do hope you don’t mind aiding me like this again?”

When Lilligant pulled back it enthusiastically shook its head. “ _Liiiiiiil._ ”

“What a relief. My research surely benefits from you. You’re my little assistant.” Lilligant happily grinned up at her.

When they made it back to where the others were they saw that Clemont was preparing lunch for all of them as Bonnie and Serena helped him.

“Lexi!” Bonnie shouted when she caught sight of them. “Where have you been this whole time?”

“I was researching actually. Lilligant proved to be a wonderful assistant,” Lexi clarified as Raichu floated onto her shoulder. “Just like you are of course, girl.”

“ _Raaaaaaaai_ ,” Raichu uttered satisfied.

“How did Lilligant help you then?” Serena was curious to ask as she set the table.

“Well you see.” Lexi had her hand on Lilligant’s head. “Lilligant used its Sweet Scent to lure out Pokémon so I could study them up close. I believe there eventually were more than ten. I forgot to count. Lilligant was marvelous.”

“ _Liiiiiiil!_ ” Lilligant smiled.

“That’s incredible,” Clemont replied impressed. “That must’ve been a massive help for your research, Lex. Well done, Lilligant.” Lilligant’s smile only widened. He chastely pecked Lexi on the mouth. “And it’s good to see you again.”

“Likewise, Clem.” She winked at him as she went to make some Pokémon food for the Pokémon that were currently out.

Frogadier suddenly tensed up which stunned everybody. “Is something wrong, Frogadier?” Ash questioned as it perked up. Frogadier released its frubbles towards the top of a tree where it collided with a Water Pulse.

Everyone was astounded as a ninja and Greninja successful landed on the ground, but were overjoyed when they realized who it were. “Wow. Well done,” Sanpei said.

“It’s Sanpei and Greninja,” Ash said in recognition.

“When we saw you here we thought we’d sneak up on you, but I didn’t think you’d notice us first. You’re improving, Frogadier.”

Ash and Sanpei shook hands. “It’s been a while. It’s great to see you.”

“And you too.” Sanpei’s stomach growled at that precise time. 

“Perfect. We just finished making lunch,” Serena announced.

“Why don’t you have lunch with us?” Bonnie suggested.

“There’s plenty of Pokémon food too,” Lexi promised. Greninja and Sanpei were quick to accept their offers of food as Squishy sunbathed.

While everyone was eating Sanpei told them where he was heading to.

“Ninja Village?” Ash repeated.

“That’s right,” Sanpei replied. “You see Greninja and I are on our way back home.”

“So you finished your training then?” Lexi guessed.

“Exactly. We plan to go there so we can be a part of tomorrows village festival.”

Bonnie was intrigued. “What’s it like? Are there lots of ninja’s in Ninja Village?”

“Sure the place is filled with ninja villagers and Pokémon who are busy training hard very single day.”

The girl giggled excitedly. “Wow, I really wanna go.”

Clemont smiled. “It sounds great. I’d like to see it as well.”

“You have left me rather curious about your home town ever since you first mentioned it to us,” Lexi admitted truthfully. “So I’d like to go too.”

Raichu floated atop Bonnie’s head and raised her paws. “ _Raaai. Raaai. Raaai._ ”

“I’ll bet it's an awesome time,” Ash responded.

“Well we would be happy to invite all of you,” Sanpei assured. “Right, Greninja?” His Greninja nodded.

Serena got up. “Now that we’ve settled that!” She displayed her pink beauty case. “Time to have some fun! Lexi, you too?”

“Ha. I appreciate it but no,” Lexi quickly answered. She wasn’t exactly in the mood to have to wander all day in a ninja costume. Although Bonnie did look adorable in her pink one.

Sanpei was eager to show them where he had grown up. He led them deeper into the woods towards the mountains. Lilligant was walking next to Clemont, tugging on his hand. Clemont had his other hand intertwined with Lexi and they unintentionally formed a sort of Pokémon human link. Raichu was on Lexi’s shoulder.

They went into a cave which Lexi hadn’t considered would be a location ninja’s could hide.

“What’s wrong?” Ash asked when Sanpei came to a halt.

Sanpei knocked against a stone wall. “Mountain,” a voice said on the other side. Sanpei responded with: “River”. It appeared to be some sort of password as the stone door slowly slid open which baffled them.

“Sanpei,” a boy on the other side said in recognition. “Welcome home.”

Sanpei was overjoyed to see his friends, who were two boys clothed in all black clothes who were in their late teens. “It’s great to be back.”

“So are these your friends?” one asked curiously.

“Yes.”

“Go see everyone. They’ll be glad you’re back.”

“Right.”

Sanpei led them forward through the dark cave which prevented them from seeing much.

“It’s inside a cave?” Ash questioned in disbelieve.

“It’s pitch black,” Bonnie pointed out unsure.

“You’ll be amazed when you see it,” Sanpei assured without giving away any details. Lexi’s curiosity was peeked anyway since she had never stepped foot in a Ninja Village before so she had no clue what was waiting for them.

At the end of the cave there was sunlight which they stepped through and they could see a village at the foot of the mountain. It was larger than Lexi had envisioned it would be. It was lush with green grass and ponds and an abundance of cliffs on each side.

“Awesome,” Ash gasped.

“Wow, this is something to behold alright,” Lexi uttered in fascination as she took it all in.

“Makes Lumiose City seem very modern, right?” Clemont agreed equally as awestruck.

“ _Raaaai. Raaaai,_ ” Raichu quickly responded.

“ _Liiil. Lilligant. Lill,_ ” Lilligant marveled at the sight.

“Welcome to Ninja Village,” Sanpei greeted enthusiastically. 

They went down the path which took them to the village and saw that some of the villagers were putting up decorations and lanterns for the upcoming festival.

“Everybody I’m back!” Sanpei announced happily and the villagers reacted joyfully at the return of one of their own. Sanpei took them to the center of Ninja Village where his two older brothers were.

“Sanpei,” the shorter brother greeted as he shook his hand. “It’s good to have you home, brother.” He shared the same hair and green eyes as his younger brother.

“It makes me very happy to see both my brothers doing so well,” Sanpei confessed truthfully.

“So Frogadier evolved into Greninja.”

“It’s gotten really strong.”

“And who are they?” the other questioned as he caught sight of their guests. He was taller than the others. He had long black hair which as tied into a pony tail.

“I’d like you both to meet my friends,” Sanpei said which was the sign for everyone to introduce themselves and their Pokémon.

“It’s nice to meet all of you. I’m Ippe. Sanpei’s oldest brother,” the one with black hair said.

“Yes. And I’m his other brother Nihei,” the other finished. It sure made it easier to have an actual face to put with these names.

“Friends of Sanpei are friends of ours too,” another male voice chimed in. They turned their heads to see an older man who was short in stature with gray facial hair coming their way. He was wearing heightened wooden slippers to appear taller. Next to him was an young woman with pink hair. “My name is Hanzo and I bid you all welcome.”

“Greetings, chief,” Sanpei greeted nicely. “I just gotten back home.”

“Welcome back. Saizo has told me just how hard you two have been training.”

“Really?”

Lexi remembered the man who had been Sanpei’s mentor for years and how he had testing his pupils skills by creating a challenge for him and then chased him down with his Barbaracle.

“Indeed,” Hanzo went on. “And about your friends.”

“Really? He did that?” Ash questioned skeptically.

Bonnie looked up at her older brother. “Hey, Clemont. What does chief mean?”

“It means leader,” Clemont answered.

“He’s the head ninja?” Her blue eyes lit up. “That’s awesome!”

“Now don’t get too excited, Bonbon,” Lexi teased, smiling.

Hanzo smiled bashfully. “Oh now. Come on.” He scratched the back of his head. “You’re embarrassing me.” He laughed hysterically until he went into a coughing fit.

The woman with the pink hair put her hands on his shoulders. “Oh chief. Are you alright? Please relax.”

“I’m fine.” Hanzo quickly brushed off. “You’re sweet to be concerned, Shinobu.” He snuggled up against her chest. “Perhaps I’ve caught a cold.” He huffed when she disappeared with a purple cloud. “Oops.” Shinobu reappeared again next to them. She had only done that to get away from his teasing. Lilligant wasn’t spooked by the sudden disappearance as it sized the woman up.

Lexi leaned closer to Clemont. “He sure enjoys younger women, doesn’t he?” At which he smiled in return.

“ _Raaaaaaaaaaaaaai,_ ” Raichu muttered softly.

“It’s a ninja body switch,” Sanpei clarified.

Bonnie was overexcited, her eyes filled with sparks. “Amazing!”

“I’m Shinobu and I’m the chief’s assistant,” Shinobu formally introduced herself. “Nice to meet you.”

Bonnie was marveling at the woman’s grace and got closer to her, clasping her hands together. “She’s beautiful!”

“Please, Bonnie! Stop!” Clemont was about to hoist his sister up by her costume due to embarrassment. “Now don’t make her feel uncomfortable, Bonnie. You’re being too forward.”

“It’s alright,” Shinobu assured lightheartedly. “Thank you. I realize that I look very young. So people simply -” As she spoke she turned older in front of everyone’s eyes. Lilligant tugged onto Lexi’s arm at the display as Raichu hid her face behind her own tail. Lexi just blinked unsure. “- assume that I’m young.” Clemont yelped uneasily as he clutched onto his sister.

“Shinobu is actually one hundred years old,” Hanzo explained.

Clemont and Bonnie hastily hurried back to their friends to get out of this situation. “Why don’t we just forget about it?” Bonnie muttered dryly.

Raichu shrugged casually at her reaction. “ _Raaaai. Raaaaaaaai. Raai._ ”

“Talk about top notch ninja magic,” Lexi uttered in fascination.

Shinobu let out a satisfied giggle as she returned to her younger form. “You’re so sweet. Honest too.” She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.

The intensity of this encounter made Bonnie and Clemont slip onto the ground. Lexi simply couldn’t believe how they were handling this. “You two are surely overreacting,” she teased, her voice quiet.

Clemont glared at her, and huffed. “Don’t start, Lexi. I’m riled up.” She simply blew him a kiss as Raichu rolled with her eyes.

“It would be great if you could show us all how you’ve grown, Sanpei,” Ippe suggested, his arms crossed.

“And you can do that by having a Battle with me,” Nihei added. Sanpei was swift to accept his brother’s offer.

Lexi held out her hand for Clemont so she could raise him onto his feet. He kissed his girlfriend for a couple of seconds in gratitude as he took Raichu from her as they joined the others on the side of Battlefield. Lexi had her hand on Clemont’s lower back to keep him close.

“Nihei is the second strongest ninja in the village, right Clemont?” Serena guessed.

“I heard his strength is only second to his brother Ippe,” Clemont responded.

Lexi smiled. “This is bound to be a good Battle for sure.”

Nihei’s partner appeared to be a Venusaur. Serena checked her Pokédex for extra information. “ ** _ **Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon. When Venusaur sprouts out its large flower petals and absorbs the rays of the sun, it becomes energized.**_** ” She looked up. “Oh I wonder how it Battles.”

“Alright, Sanpei. I won’t go easy on you,” Nihei warned playfully.

“I hope you wouldn’t,” Sanpei replied amused. “Okay, Greninja! Use Double Team!” Copies of Greninja instantly filled the whole Battlefield which was a clever tactic.

“Use Vine Whip. Aim for legs.” Nihei was surprisingly collected. Venusaur basically hurled through the fake ones until only the actual one remained which leaped up. “Venusaur, use Razor Leaf!”

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!” The Shurikens slashed directly through the leafs, despite the Type diadvantage. “Greninja, use Night Slash!” Greninja hastily emerged through the dust which caught Nihei and Venusaur off guard. Venasaur was pushed back a great distance.

“Great job,” Serena clasped her hands together.

“Marvelous execution,” Lexi agreed upbeat.

“ _Lilligant. Liiiiil,_ ” Lilligant replied in the same manner it watched the Battle with them as it clapped with its paws.

“Nice work, Greninja,” Ash praised.

“I see Greninja’s speed and power are on a whole different level now,” Nihei said impressed. “You’ve become strong, Greninja.” Sanpei laughed at his brother’s compliment.

“Let’s stay on our offense. Greninja, use Night Slash!” Sanpei instructed, all fired up.

“Conceal yourself with Petal Blizzard. Now!” The Petal Blizzard caused a pink tornado of petals which Venusaur used as a shield. As Greninja slashed through it Venusaur was gone. Everyone at the sideline was perplexed at that. “Alright. Use Razor Leaf now!” Venusaur reemerged from the ground behind Greninja, who hadn’t noticed it yet. The Razor Leaf dealt a devastating blow to Greninja who was weak to it. It caused it to lose its footing.

“You’ve got to get up, Greninja,” Sanpei pleaded.

“Venusaur, Solar Beam.”

“Oh no,” Lexi uttered in dismay cause the sun was favorably present today.

The Solar Beam had completed charging within seconds due to the sunlight and poor unfortunate Greninja stood no chance against the powerful attack. It was slammed back to the other half of the Battlefield and was unable to keep Battling.

“That’s it!” Ippe stated.

Sanpei rushed to Greninja’s side who was able to get up. “I didn’t stand a chance.”

“Indeed,” Hanzo agreed. “You left far too many openings to beat him. Against else you should have been able to claim victory with your very first Night Slash.”

Sanpei and Greninja exchanged a dubious look with another. “Chief, I don’t I understand.”

“You must not have noticed,” Ippe responded. “Venusaur skillfully blocked your Night Slash mere moments before it made contact.”

There was astonishment in Sanpei’s eyes. “It blocked it that fast?”

Clemont leaned closer to Lexi as he playfully tickled Raichu. “They sure are tough on everyone.” His voice was a whisper.

“Yeah, I figured that too. It must be part of that ninja culture,” Lexi replied dubiously.

“We took the least amount of damage,” Nihei clarified. “And we waited for an opportunity to counterattack.”

“Guess I should expect that from the number two ninja,” Ash said.

“That said. You still Battled well against Venusaur who has a Type advantage over Greninja, Hanzo admitted. “Quite commendable. You’ve grown.”

Sanpei bowed. “Thank you.”

“It’s easy to see that you’ve trained very hard with Greninja and I hope you’ll keep up the good work,” Ippe said.

There was a blush on Sanpei’s cheeks. “Right.” It was clear that he valued his brother’s opinion more than anything.

Cause Sanpei had invited his friends over to visit his home town he gave them a tour of the place where he had grown up. When he escorted them into a cave Lexi was baffled. But then again her knowledge about ninja’s was second to none. It was just a world away than what she was accustomed to in Lumiose City.

It was pretty dim inside the cave except for few candles on the wall that illuminated their way.

“This is like a secret base,” Bonnie said as upbeat as ever. “It’s so exciting.”

“So you have these natural caves for your homes?” Serena guessed.

Clemont held his glasses as he had a look. “They sure look like very comfortable places to live.”

“Right I hadn’t imagined a cave could be that cozy,” Lexi agreed.

Sanpei opened a wooden door. “Here. Welcome to my room. Please come right on in.” The room was decorated with interior they hadn’t expected.

“Wow it’s really normal in here,” Bonnie muttered.

Lilligant eyed the ceiling. “ _Liiiiil._ ”

Sanpei opened the window and inhaled the mountain air. “Ah. There’s nothing like being home.” Greninja quickly agreed at his side.

“I do agree with that home statement,” Lexi said at the thought of Lumiose City.

Clemont’s gaze was on her, smiling. “Are you daydreaming about Lumiose City again, babe?”

She beamed. “Of course I am. That joyous feeling I have when I think about it can’t be beat.”

“ _Raaaai._ ” Raichu nodded in agreement as she innocently scouted the room.

Clemont let out a chuckle and grinned. “That feeling is mutual, Lex. Especially Prism Tower.” At that her heart jolted. It would be their home some day when they officially returned to the city after their journey was over. Clemont looked down at the rings on their fingers.

Frogadier’s attention was drawn to a picture on a stone mantel. “Look at that,” Ash said when he noticed it. “It’s a Froakie.” It was a picture of Ippe, his Greninja, Nihei, Venusaur, Sanpei and a Froakie. “You took this before you left?”

Sanpei picked it up. “Yes to remember things as they were then. My goal is to become the best Pokémon trainer in the village. But I couldn’t defeat my brother Nihei. It’s clear I won’t stand a chance against Ippe either. I still need to train a lot more.”

“So what are your plans now, Sanpei?” Clemont asked with interest.

“I’m going to stay here and train hard and help my brothers out as well.”

“Help them how?” Serena questioned.

“Well it has been decided that Ippe will become the next chief.”

“The next chief?” Ash echoed.

“That’s such a huge honor,” Lexi said.

“Yes,” Sanpei responded. “Hanzo is going to retire after tomorrows village festival. From now on my brothers and I will combining forces in order to protect Ninja Village.”

“Awesome. I know the three of you will be great,” Ash replied optimistically.

“Thanks.”

“Pikachu, we need to keep getting stronger too.”

“Dedenne? Squishy?” Bonnie called their names as she searched for the Pokémon by searching atop a drawer. “That’s weird.” She then went to the other side of the room.

“Bonbon, what’s the matter?” Lexi immediately asked, frowning. She did see that Lilligant and Raichu were still here.

There was no answer as Sanpei knelt down and tapped onto the wooden floor which revealed a dark hole beneath it.

“A trap door,” Clemont stated baffled.

“It’s possible they went through here and got into the secret passage way,” Sanpei clarified.

“I’ve got to find them.” Bonnie had raised herself through the hole in a flash.

Clemont went into a panic. “Wait! It’s too dangerous! Sanpei, what’s down there anyway?” He tugged onto the wooden board to make it flip and yelped loudly as he accidentally went down the hole as well.

Lexi exhaled worrisomley. “Typical.” She opened the lid again so they could get through. She eyed Raichu and Lilligant. “You two coming?”

“ _Raaaaaaaaai._ ” Raichu was swift to float down.

 _“Lilligant! Liiil,_ ” Lilligant agreed as she held onto Lexi as they dove in there together.

It was pitch black down there and all Lexi heard were vague sounds coming from below. It turned into a sort of slide which had been dug by humans. Lexi had no inkling how steep this slide was because it was felt like were descending forever, going deeper underneath the surface.

Thankfully there was light towards the end. As Lexi came down Raichu supported them by safely bringing them to the ground. She gratefully picked up her friend to thank her. Clemont was lying bend over on the ground as the rest of their friends slid down. She had to stifle a giggle when Serena landed on Clemont’s back who yelped loudly in protest.

When Serena got off of him she apologized embarrassingly. “Sorry, Clemont.”

Clemont huffed and groaned. “Don’t mention it.”

Lexi stepped forward. “Are you okay, Clem?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine, Lexi,” he uttered as Lilligant effortlessly helped him up. “Thank you, Lilligant. You’re a tremendous help.”

She beamed up at him. “ _Lilligant. Liil. Liiiiiil_.”

Lexi chastely pecked his Clemont’s cheek as they went to see where Bonnie was and exhaled in relief to see that hadn’t been hurt. She had been captured in Ippe’s arms after her fall.

“I thought they’d be here,” Sanpei said as he approached his brothers. “I’m so glad we found you.”

“Oh. So they came from your room then?” Nihei had Dedenne and Squishy in his hands.

Bonnie giggled as Ippe let her go and took Dedenne and Squishy. “I was worried.”

“Excuse me,” Clemont said, drained from all energy. “That’s my line.”

Lexi had her hands on her hips, smirking. “Yeah I think you tend to state it the most, babe.” Clemont gave her a certain look which caused her to grin at him.

Raichu laughed as well as she got onto Clemont’s head. “ _Raai. Raai. Raai. Raai.”_

Serena gasped in disbelieve as they finally got the chance to take in the marvel of this place. “Ah. What an amazing place.”

It was a vast room that had been hewn by humans. There appeared to be a temple at the front. There was something serene and peaceful about this place. “It gives you chills,” Lexi uttered in fascination.

Lilligant was right behind her as she took everything in. _“Liiiil._ ”

“And it’s all inside a cave,” Ash said as they got closer to the shrine ahead. 

“This is a monument dedicated to the hero of the village,” Nihei clarified.

“Hero?” Clemont echoed.

“Yes,” Ippe confirmed. “Let me show you.”

He opened the wooden door which allowed them to glance inside. It truly was one of those old shrines in the ninja style. There was a table at the center with relics of some sorts.

“Look at that,” Ash said noting the illustrations on the wall.

“Wow. I think that’s a Pokémon,” Serena figured.

Lexi’s interest was instantly peeked as she observed them. “They’re in such an ancient style unlike everything I’ve seen before. They must be over a hundred years old.” Lilligant was aware how valuable that was to Lexi so she tugged onto her arm.

“Does that mean the village hero is a Pokémon then?” Ash guessed.

“Yes,” Ippe confirmed. “They’re the legend that states a fierce Battle broke out between all the ninjas in our village.”

“Yeah? The ninja were fighting other ninja?” Bonnie questioned dubiously.

“Why were they fighting?” Serena couldn’t help but ask. 

“Well there is no way to find out what caused it, but we do know the ones who defended the village back then were Pokémon,” Ippe clarified. “And this Greninja was the leader of those Pokémon.” He gestured to the illustration at the center of the wall.

“Honestly I chose Froakie as my partner because I admired the village hero,” Ippe confessed. “I raised Froakie who evolved into Frogadier and then into Greninja.”

“Yeah it’s the same story for me too,” Sanpei responded.

“But that Greninja looks different than ones I’ve seen before,” Bonnie pointed out.

“Maybe you’re right,” Clemont replied doubtfully.

Lexi narrowed her eyes as she studied it closely. “It’s unlike any Greninja we have any records from.”

“Really, Lex?” Clemont’s eyes were on her. “That’s fascinating.”

She smiled at him. “It certainly is. I’d have to make a note of this later. Perhaps my dad has more information about this.”

“Your dad?” Nihei repeated puzzled.

“You see Lexi’s dad is Professor Sycamore,” Bonnie explained smugly. “She’s now the second Pokémon Professor of the Kalos region.”

“No joke?” Ippe asked, his eyes on Lexi.

She smiled faintly at the sudden attention. “No, it’s as real as it gets. That’s why I’m so intrigued by these illustrations of your village hero and like to find out more about it.”

“That makes sense. Only I’m afraid this is all the information we have about this ancient illustration and perhaps some more detailed stories of our village hero.”

Her scarlet eyes lit up at the promise. “I’d love to hear more about those!”

Serena let out a giggle. “That’s Lexi for you alright.” Before they could take this further the alarms underground went over which instantly alerted the ninjas who were raised in this Ninja Village. “Huh? Whats that?”

“It’s the outside alarm,” Nihei clarified unsettled.

“Listen, Sanpei. You take your friends over to Hanzo’s place and we’ll go have a look,” Ippe suggested.

Sanpei nodded. “Right, Ippe. Come on.”

No one argued with that as Sanpei did his best to escort them out of the underground tunnels. They could feel how the ground shook terrifyingly which troubled them. It sounded like a Battle that was ensuing at the surface.

Sanpei opened the wooden door that led to Hanzo’s place. “Chief! It’s me!” They hurried inside to see that Hanzo was there with Shinobu. “Ah Sanpei and your friends,” Hanzo said.

“My brother’s told me to come to your place and wait.”

There was a Blizzard storm that raged inside the room which decreased the temperature in tenfold. Clemont clutched onto Bonnie to shield her against the chill wind. Raichu held onto Clemont’s hair instead so she wouldn't be blown off. Lexi just covered her face behind her arms as Lilligant did the same.

When the Blizzard stopped there was an anxious silence that filled the room as an black figure stepped inside. It turned out to be a middle aged man who wore an unusual mask with his Pokémon.

“Who are you?” Shinobu demanded to know. “State your names now!”

“Now then, Hanzo. Chief of Ninja Village,” the man responded. He had an evil smirk on his face. “You’ll be coming with us.” He raised his hand which was the sign for two other ninja to throw a smoke bomb.

Lexi couldn’t see a thing as she heard commotion nearby.

“Oh no, Hanzo!” Ash shouted as he stepped through the smoke.

“Did they take him?” Lexi guessed frightfully. There was no answer from anyone else. She saw Ash and Sanpei on the balcony without any sign of Hanzo.

“You bring Hanzo back!”

“Release our chief right away!” Sanpei yelled. He and his Greninja jumped over the balustrade. Lexi wasn’t surprised when Ash and Frogadier followed suit.

Serena was about to go after them, but Lexi grabbed her arm to prevent her from doing that. “Serena, that could be dangerous.”

“You can’t go!” Shinobu exclaimed in terror. 

“But what about Ash?” Serena’s voice shivered due to her fears.

“It’s too dangerous. We need to find Ippe.”

“Serena, listen to Shinobu,” Lexi reasoned. “We can’t do anything irrational now. We have to think our moves through.”

“Right. Ippe?” Serena repeated unsure.

“Don’t worry. Come on.” Shinobu was already running away.

Lexi exchanged a final glance with Serena who was having an inner dilemma. “Serena, come on please. This is the only way we can save Ash.” She withdrew Lilligant into her Pokéball cause she was rather worn down from all the running.

Serena nodded. “Yeah. I’m behind you.” They shared a hopeful smile as they chased after Shinobu with Bonnie and Clemont. The last thing they needed to do now was waste any time, not when the innocent villagers needed their help.

Shinobu took them to the center of Ninja Village which was under attack. There was smoke clouds almost everywhere and Skarmory in the sky. They found Ippe and Nihei fighting alongside their Pokémon at the heart of it all. 

As they got closer there was attacks that came at them from the sky. Shinobu shielded Serena from one when another net was thrown at them from above, which trapped them. Lexi, Bonnie and Clemont instantly glared at the sky to see a Meowth balloon hovering above.

“Team Rocket!” they stated in unison.

And seeing any trace of them here was anything but a good sign as the Battle happened all around them. 


	100. A Festival of Decisions!

“What on earth are you buffoons doing here?” Lexi’s rage was directed onto Team Rocket who was hovering above the village in their balloon. “I don’t think you are clever enough to orchestrate this.”

“ _Raaaai. Raaaaaai._ ” Raichu raised her paw in their direction.

“You try to catch a Pokémon and you end up with two twerps instead,” Meowth complained.

“Excuse me. Those two don’t need a fan club,” Jessie added in disapproval.

There was a puff of pink smoke as Shinobu and Serena were suddenly out of sight. Raichu was perplexed at their disappearance and didn’t understood where they went so she poked the two logs that were left behind.

Bonnie, Lexi and Clemont sensed movement behind them and turned around only to see Serena and Shinobu reappear.

“Oh! What happened to you?” Bonnie cried out in disbelief.

“That was a ninja body switch!” Clemont was ecstatic to witness it first hand.

“Wow that was something to behold alright,” Lexi agreed in the same manner.

“It’s the power of the ninja,” Shinobu clarified.

Lexi returned her attention to Team Rocket. “Raichu, do you wanna have some fun?”

Raichu nodded emphatically as she spread her arms. “ _Raaaaaai!_ ”

“Then start with Psychic.”

“ _Raaaaai! Raaaaaaai! Raaai!_ ” Raichu concentrated as Team Rocket’s balloon was surrounded by a blue light which prevented them from moving. Lexi was about to suggest her what to do next when three Skarmory simultaneously fired at the balloon which exploded which caused it to deflate. It was a welcoming sight to see them flying off.

Raichu landed in Lexi’s hold who grinned down at her. “Marvelous as ever, girl.” She petted her ears in appreciation.

“ _Raaai_. _Raai._ ” She laughed joyously as Lexi’s reaction.

There were still attacks coming from the air and there were smoke clouds pretty much everywhere. They had to pretty much zigzag through them to not get hit by one.

They found Ippe and Nihei again and went to inform on what had transpired.

“Ippe,” Shinobu called out.

“It’s too dangerous. Stay away!” Nihei warned gravely.

“Listen to me,” Serena pleaded seriously. “Hanzo is just captured by mysterious ninjas.”

“They got the chief?” Ippe asked in disbelieve.

“They’re retreating,” Clemont stated as they watched the Skarmory flying in the opposite directions as the Battle came to a halt.

“That’s fortunate,” Lexi replied.

“Yeah, but why?” Bonnie guessed.

“They left because they accomplished what they came to do,” Shinobu clarified.

As night fell they all came together in a special room inside the village so they could discuss some further tactics as they sat there on the ground. Ash and Sanpei had made it back along with Saizo.

“I’m afraid Kagetomo and his henchmen kidnapped the chief,” Saizo clarified which astounded the other ninja’s.

“Kagetomo?” Ash echoed.

“That’s right. Kagetomo also used to live right here at Ninja Village.”

“So it’s one of your own?” Lexi frowned uncertain. Raichu was snoozing in her lap.

“I remember him well,” Ippe said. “He was a very powerful ninja.”

“Kagetomo, huh?” Nihei questioned.

“Battling him will be very difficult.”

“Kagetomo is really that strong?” Ash asked. 

“He was expected to become the next chief,” Saizo confirmed. “It was his destiny to become the leader of the Ninja Village after Hanzo stepped down. But then...” Saizo told them how Kagetomo was denied the position of chief due to his thirst for power. “And with that Kagetomo and his follower Heidayu left the village. After that Kagetomo and Heidayu trained more ninjas and formed a ninja force. And then.”

“They kidnapped chief Hanzo,” Ippe finished gravely.

“When I became aware of what the ninja force was planning to do I decided to come here and warn the chief ahead of time. However I was too late.”

“I sure hope he’s doing alright,” Serena said concerned.

“I can’t bear thinking of anything bad,” Bonnie said fearfully.

Lexi folded one arm around her to provide her comfort. “We don’t know anything about that for certain.”

Sanpei got up. “I’ve got to do something. I’m going to rescue the chief now!”

Ash copied his example. “I’ll go!”

Clemont raised his arms in protest. “Think this through, Ash. We have no idea where Hanzo is being held right now.”

“Clemont is right, Ash,” Lexi replied. “We should be careful.” Ash and Sanpei seemed to understand that there was some truth to their words.

“I’m sure Hanzo is just fine,” Shinobu said. “After all he is the chief.”

“The villagers are tracking his whereabouts now. Let’s see what they come up with,” Ippe responded.

As they were waiting for any updates Clemont was restlessly playing with Lexi’s hand in his lap. He rubbed the back of it and then twirled around her separate fingers. She was certain he didn’t put any thought into it and did this as a way to keep himself distracted. In fact she thought it was sweet that he went to her when he needed reassurance.

It couldn’t have been longer than twenty minutes when one of the villagers, a man, entered the room. He knelt next to Saizo and informed them about his discovery. “I’m certain it was the chief.”

“Where did you find him?” Sanpei pressed.

“He was on Otori Mountain. Not very far from the summit.”

“Let’s go rescue him. Now,” Ippe decided and everyone firmly agreed to that, glad that they could get into action.

Together they tracked to Otori Mountain where chief Hanzo had last been spotted by the villager.

“Wait hold on,” Saizo warned as they reached the summit. He spread his arm to prevent the others from intervening. There on a higher ledge was a ninja, surrounded by some of his henchmen. “It’s Heidayu.”

“So that’s him?” Ash guessed.

“He’s partly responsible for this?” Lexi frowned.

They were surprised when some of those black clothed ninja’s gathered around the innocent villagers so they couldn’t move.

“Don’t let them go any further,” Heidayu insisted. He and his henchman brought out their Pokémon.

“Listen to me, Saizo,” Nihei pleaded seriously. “Leave them to us and you go rescue the chief.”

“Then let’s go,” Ippe replied as he and Saizo went to the other side of the mountain to search for Hanzo.

Heidayu and his Bisharp made an attempt to stop them with X-Scissor which Sanpei and Ash prevented with Greninja and Frogadier.

“Luxray. Now help us make certain they don’t!”

“Azumarill, help us out too!”

“Braixen, you too!”

Lexi was just glad that they had a chance to make it difficult for these villainous ninjas to get away with this. Luxray, Azumarill and Braixen certainly could turn this into a struggle for those ninjas.

Nihei stepped in to aid them with his Venusaur as Shinobu chose her Liepard as a raging Battle started between Heidayu’s ninja force and everybody else. Ash and Sanpei were fighting Heidayu personally at a higher ledge.

The five villainous ninja’s they were encountering opened the Battle so they had to react to whatever they threw at them which left Lexi slightly on edge.

“Azumarill, use Aqua Tail!” Lexi said.

“Alright, Luxray. Use Swift!” Clemont chimed in.

“Braixen, use Flamethrower!” Serena said to counter those opposing attacks.

A stream of water spiraled around Azumarill’s tail. She jumped up into the air and flipped around, as she hit the opponent’s Pokémon dead on.

Lexi quickly realized that these ninja’s were anything but inexperienced and had trained their Pokémon well. She saw an opening when a Skarmory zigzagged down towards Braixen. “Raichu, Block with Iron Tail!”

“ _Raaaai._ ” Raichu floated up high as she spun around and slammed her tail against the Skarmory’s stomach who doubled back.

“Thanks, Lexi.” Serena smiled in her direction.

“Don’t mention it,” Lexi assured as they were surprised by their opponents next moves who combined them together.

“Here it comes, Braixen,” Serena warned.

“Luxray, dodge it! Quick!” Clemont instructed.

“Get away, Azumarill!” Lexi supplied.

“Venusaur, dodge!” Nihei said.

Luxray, Venusaur, Braixen and Azumarill luckily were able to evade all of those attacks which gave them a little breather.

When the smoke cleared Lexi noticed Raichu hadn’t been as successful to avoid it and lay motionless on the ground. She tensed all up. “Raichu, no.”

“I got her.” Since Raichu was lying a bit to the side Bonnie could reach her and carried her out of the line of fire. Lexi saw Raichu coming to and smiling faintly at the girl.

Everyone froze on the spot when a bright white light glowed on the upper ledge. Lexi immediately turned on her camera when she realized that it was Frogadier and she wanted to capture it. While evolving it was able to fence off Bisharp.

“Frogadier is evolving,” Shinobu said in disbelieve.

“ _Azumarill. Zu!_ ” Azumarill muttered in fascination.

When the light evaporated and the Frogadier’s new form became visible, Lexi let out a giggle. “Well it’s Greninja now!”

Ash checked his Pokédex for extra information. “ ** _ **Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the evolved form of Frogadier. Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows.**_** ”

“Next time it will be our turn, Braixen,” Serena said with a hint of hope.

“Luxray, get ready to go too,” Clemont warned.

“Don’t lose concentration now,” Lexi said.

“There’s no way we’re going to give in either,” Shinobu assured.

“That’s right,” Nihei was quick to agree.

No one was giving up just yet fortunately. Their inner fire hadn’t burned down.

“Water Gun this time, Azumarill,” Lexi instructed as everyone was Battling alongside her.

“ _Azuu!_ ” Her Water Gun dealt a devastating blow to the opposing Houndoom.

“Oh yeah!” Bonnie cheered joyously when everyone’s attack hit their opponents.

Lexi’s jaw dropped when out of nowhere a twister of water covered Greninja’s body at the upper ledge. The twister was at least three meters long as it heavily spun around as it if was underwater. It was a sight that Clemont, Serena, Bonnie and Lexi below couldn’t explain.

Greninja used Cut as the twister remained around its body and gave it more speed. It almost seemed like it enhanced Greninja’s inner power as it effortlessly sliced at Bisharp.

Lexi exhaled as the twister faded and Greninja was normal again. “What in the blue moon was that?” she uttered in disbelieve. Seeing Greninja evolve was one thing, but seeing the way it was covered in an unexplainable torrent of water that left her with many questions. Since she had recorded its transformation she could look into it later.

Since their opponents had been taken care of they had a little breather. After Lexi had returned Azumarill she took one step forward Luxray nudged against her leg and nearly knocked her over.

“Now is not the time I’m afraid, Luxray.” She sadly petted its mane.

Clemont smiled for a moment. “No you’ll get the chance later, Luxray.” He withdrew Luxray into its Pokéball. He took Lexi’s hand in his. Since it wasn’t exactly safe out here just yet they couldn’t waste any time. Lexi had gratefully petted Raichu’s ears as she was still in Bonnie’s hold.

Clemont, Serena, Lexi and Bonnie joined Ash and Sanpei. Together the six of them went to the summit of the mountain where Ippe was Battling with his Greninja against Kagetomo’s Weavile. Saizo was present there as well as Hanzo was tied together at the cliff side.

“How is it going?” Sanpei pressed him.

“No need to worry,” Saizo assured placidly. “Ippe and Greninja will prevail. Watch.”

“I’d say its about time to wrap this up,” Kagetomo announced. “I will return to Ninja Village as its leader. Alright! Weavile, Giga Impact!”

“Now, Greninja! Double Team!” Ippe reacted. Despite the copies of Greninja filling the field, Weavile seamlessly dealt with them. It landed safely back on the ground which astounded everyone.

“That Weavile shouldn’t be underestimated,” Lexi uttered.

“Yeah its speed is something to behold,” Clemont agreed quietly.

“Now,” Ippe only said.

“Below you,” Kagetomo instantly warned as Greninja emerged from the ground. It lashed at Weavile who crashed into the stone ground. 

“I will defend the honor of the of the ninja with everything I’ve got! Alright, Greninja Water Shuriken!” Since Weavile only just got up after that devastating attack it couldn’t evade the Water Shuriken which collided into it. Weavile was unable to resume the Battle which brought relief to everyone who was present here.

Other than Kagetomo that was. He rushed to Weavile. “Get up, Weavile! What do you think you’re doing? Why won’t you fight?”

“That’s enough,” Saizo announced calmly. “The Battle is over.”

“Over, huh?” Kagetomo spun around only to see that all of his henchmen had been apprehended. He was on his own. “I lost. How?”

Hanzo was freed by Ippe’s Greninja who cut the binds. The chief got up. “Ippe has something. Something that you do not have. And that thing is devotion.” He approached him. “He Battles for the dreams of the people. He gives everything he’s got for the future of each and every Pokémon. Everything for the people, the Pokémon and the whole world. That is the way of the ninja and that is the reason you were defeated. And why you weren’t chosen as village leader. My faith in Ippe’s Greninja is unwavering because I knew it would Battle until the very end.” 

“Your Weavile Battled well indeed, Kagetomo,” Ippe added. “It deserves your praise and respect.”

“Ippe,” Kagetomo only said, but Ippe nodded. As Weavile crouched up he knelt next to it. “You Battled very well. Thanks, Weavile.” 

Lexi leaned closer to Clemont’s ear. “It’s almost like someone flipped his switch.”

“Right I thought the same thing,” Clemont whispered.

“You are indeed a fine ninja,” Ippe pointed out. “Use your power for the people, the Pokémon and for the whole world.” That seemed to give Kagetomo something to think about.

Afterwards everyone went to the center of Ninja Village where the festival was being held. With the cover of night the lanterns painted a stunning picture. Everyone appeared to be in a jolly mood now that the coast was clear and there was a reason for celebration.

Clemont out of nowhere gently tugged onto Lexi’s wrist so that he could boldly kiss her as they stood there out of sight from everyone. Lexi eagerly parted her lips so that his tongue had access as she fully melted against him.

“Is there a precise reason for this, babe?” There was a spark in Lexi’s eyes as she slightly pulled back.

He huffed out a laugh. “No, I just haven’t been able to kiss you all day which is unlike us. I’ve been craving it for some time so I had to make up for it.”

“I’d be the last person to complain. I wasn’t done with you yet.” Her hand was in his hair so she pulled him in for another kiss which Clemont didn’t fight against. She kissed him until her lips tingled.

When the ceremony was about to begin Clemont had his arm around Lexi and they blended in the crowd. Raichu was on his shoulder as she took everything in with her eyes widened.

Chief Hanzo and Ippe stood together on a wooden gazebo to address the villagers. “After much consideration I have decided who will be the next chief of Ninja Village,” Hanzo announced. He took the chief emblem from his pocket. “And that will be the fine young man standing next to me: Ippe.”

Ippe took the emblem from him as all the villagers applauded for their new chief and the hope for the future of Ninja Village. It was instantly clear how much faith all of the villagers had in Ippe.

The following morning it was time for them to get going again. They had made their way to the outskirt of the village accompanied by Hanzo, Sanpei, Ippe, Saizo and Shinobu.

“Thank you so much for everything,” Serena said gratefully.

“The ninja festival was so much fun!” Bonnie stated gleefully.

Lexi smiled. “It certainly was a privilege to get an insight into your traditions.”

“I hope you’ll come and pay us a visit whenever you’re nearby,” Hanzo said. “You’re always welcome.”

“ _Raaaaaai_ ,” Raichu eagerly responded at the promise.

“Thanks. That’s so very nice of you,” Clemont replied delightfully.

“Best of luck, Ash. Now go and win your eight Gym Badge!” Sanpei uttered all excited. “I’ll cheer you all the way!”

“Thanks. Good luck to you too, Sanpei,” Ash responded in the same manner.

He grinned. “Thank you.”

They waved each other goodbye as they went on their way to get closer to Terminus Cave.


	101. A Dancing Debut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I resent writing showcase episodes they take fucking forever >___<

“Hey, Lexi, you’re never going to guess what Bonnie just said. She - “

Clemont stepped through the threshold of their room as he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he discovered Lexi sitting on the edge of their bed in their bedroom in the Pokémon Center. Her back was towards him as her gaze was transfixed on the wall in front of her. She didn’t appear to hear him come in.

Throughout the time they’ve been a couple he hadn’t really encountered Lexi in this silent withdrawn state before which concerned him. He slowly approached the bed and she didn’t react to the sound of his footsteps. When he knelt in front of her he noticed tear tracks on her cheeks.

“Lexi.” Clemont was disheartened as he carefully put his hand on her lower arm in the hope that would break her out of it. “Hey. It’s me: your Clemont.” Her scarlet pupils widened as if she appeared to recognize the sound of his voice. “Lex, are you going to come back to me?” 

She drew in a deep breath as her eyes slowly shifted to him. “Clem?”

He smiled faintly. “Yeah, it’s me. What happened to set you into a trance like this?”

Lexi was silent for a while as if she hadn’t entirely snapped out of this state yet. She licked her lips. “You might think I’m exaggerating. I was thinking about Alain.”

Clemont narrowed his eyes. “Your dad’s former assistant?”

She plucked her fingernails. “Yes. He’s on my mind more lately because I cannot forget what he put my dad through. I just wonder what happened to him.”

“Lexi, it’s not strange that you’re thinking about him. He lived at the lab with you and your dad for years so he still means a great deal to you.”

Lexi rubbed her dried up tears away. “You’re right. Despite what he did I can only bring myself to hope that his life turned out for the better for him and that he found what he was looking for.”

He addressed her his trademark smile. “And that’s why you have the biggest heart out of everyone I know.”

Lexi actually let out a dry giggle. “I just don’t want to think about him any longer now. Thank you, Clemont.” She leaned forward so she could kiss him. “I could use a shower."

There was a spark in his blue eyes. “Are you up for some assistance?”

“How brilliant you are, babe."

Together they entered the bathroom where they hastily discarded their clothes somewhere on the floor. She opened the glass door so they could step inside the shower cabin as Clemont turned the water on and took his glasses off. He was going to do this by pursuing his senses.

Lexi pressed her lips against Clemont’s and he melted against her. She weaved her hand into his hair. He groaned when her tongue slid against his, as his cock hardened against her. They kissed to reassure each other with softness: gentle, comforting intimacy.

Clemont closed his eyes as Lexi kissed a way down his body, hot mouth kissing and softly nipping at all sensitive areas on her route. Eventually she enveloped his cock in wet heat, sucking slowly. When she went firmer it was to take Clemont apart. The stuttering whimpers Clemont made are probably her favorite sound in the world.

He opened his eyes to see Lexi’s head bobbing between his thighs. Her total declaration to a task fathomed him. She licked the underside of his cock as Clemont gently thrusted into Lexi’s mouth, tightening his grip on her pink hair. His orgasm built, head falling back as Clemont came powerfully, bleary-eyed at the perfection of Lexi’s lips caressing him as he returned from his high, nuzzling his thigh.

Clemont gently pulled her up by the hair. “What a vixen you are,” he murmured, tongue tangling with Lexi’s.

She grinned. “You know it’s one of my favorite things to do, Clem.” She cockily winked at him.

A laugh bubbled from his chest. “Yeah I figured. Come here.” He latched onto her hardened nipples as she threw back her head. Clemont hastily worked his way down until he reached her pussy. The flat of his tongue flicked against Lexi’s clit, who threw her head back.

He inserted several fingers which knocked the breath from Lexi’s lungs as he set up a slow rhythm. Every time his tongue licked into her clit she shuddered above him. She rolled her hips slightly in response onto his tongue. Lexi simply couldn’t even remember her own name when her orgasm coursed through her. Clemont licked her through it as he held her up.

When she regained her composure he kissed his way up her body. His cock had hardened again at the spectacle, trailing precum everywhere.

“Can we?” His pupils were blown as he looked at her.

“I’d be mad if you didn’t, babe.”

“I have to prevent that, Lex.”

Clemont barked out a laugh as his hormones kicked into overdrive. His hands were on her hips as he turned her away from him. Slowly he pressed the head of his cock into her warm wet pussy. When he was fully sheathed she let out a deep moan as her horny fogged mind controlled her body.

The glass was cold against Lexi’s breasts as Clemont pressed her against it, and started to move. She leaned against it for support, as he held her hips as a leverage.

“Faster, Clemont. Please.” Lexi’s eyes were closed as her raspy breath fogged up the window.

Clemont could only comply to her plea as he sped up to please his beautiful angel. From this angle he reached deeply inside his girlfriend, and groaned into her neck every time his cock touched that spot.

Lexi’s finger on his jaw tilted his head as she sucked onto his lower lip and licked into him as her sensation went through her like wave. Pleasure was swiftly building within her. Clemont groaned as he came inside of her, as Lexi shuddered and came at the same time. They carried on kissing as their bodies cooled, profoundly connected and in sync with each other.

The expression on Lexi’s face was that of pure bliss. “Hmm. That was something else.”

He scoffed amusingly. “Showering with you makes it a million times better.”

“Cheeky. Come here, Clem.”

As he pulled out of her she tugged him underneath the shower which was the perfect temperature. Her fingers threaded through his damp hair as she washed his hair for him. It was such a simple thing, but it was a heightened experience for both of them. Since Clemont’s sight wasn’t optimal he shut his eyes as he focused on Lexi’s gentle and caring fingers as she evenly spread the shampoo in his locks. When she slowly washed the remnants of shampoo from his hair he opened his eyes.

When she was done she addressed him the loveliest smile she could muster. “I’m so in love with you. I’m just reminded by my inner feelings every time I look at you.”

Her confession sent his heart soaring. “You’re not alone in that area, Lex. I still cannot believe you’re real. I often wonder what I’ve done in my life to deserve you.”

Her smile widened, her fingers still in his damp hair. “By being the most wonderful, kindest and intelligent person that I know.”

Laughter bubbled from his chest. “Let’s just say we deserve each other. I got you. I love you more than anyone, Lexi.”

He stepped from underneath the water jet to put on his glasses. Clemont didn’t hesitate to lather shampoo into Lexi’s roots. Even though Lexi had three times the length of hair he had, he had become quite an expert. He spread it evenly through her locks as he went to wash her scalp. From the way that Lexi was almost purring at his gentle touches confirmed that. He rinsed her pink hair thoroughly.

When they stepped from underneath the shower they automatically dried each others and bodies with the Pokémon Center’s fluffy towels. Clemont realized he truly couldn’t be luckier to have Lexi and to get to share moments like this with her.

The following morning they left the Pokémon Center pretty early. The closer the group got to Couriway Town the faster that Serena ran with Eevee, Pancham and Braixen. By now it was late in the afternoon as they made it to their destination.

“Wow! We’re here!” she stated overjoyed when she came to a halt. “Couriway Town!”

“Wow, awesome!” Ash agreed.

Lexi’s lips were slightly parted as she took the town in and saw all of the waterfalls. “This is such a sight to behold!”

“ _Raaaai. Raaai,_ ” Raichu gasped from her shoulder.

“Look at the waterfalls, Clemont.” Bonnie clasped her hands together.

Clemont finally caught up with them and was hunched over as he caught his breath. “Couriway Town is known as the town of waterfalls.”

“You sure took your time, babe,” Lexi teased innocently.

He glared at her. “Have you seen how fast you were all going, Lexi?”

She made a face at him. “For you we were I guess.”

Clemont sarcastically laughed in return as he straightened himself to have another glance at the waterfalls. Raichu replaced Lexi’s shoulders for his.

“And it’s the sight of the next Pokémon showcase,” Serena stated. She picked up Eevee. “And it’s where you’re gonna make your debut. I’m so psyched. Are you?” Eevee uttered in response. Serena held out the two princess keys that were currently in her possession. “It’s also where I’m gonna win my third princess key.”

Serena was quick to escort them to the showcase theatre which was unlike others they had encountered before. The others all had been inside, where this one was located outside amid the waterfalls.

“So cool!” Bonnie squealed.

“Yeah check it out,” Ash replied.

Lexi smiled. “This is truly unlike anything we’ve witnessed. It’s almost magical.”

“This time the stage incorporates both terrain and waterfalls,” Clemont clarified brightly.

“It’s our first performance outside,” Serena pointed out, but didn’t seem apposed by it. Eevee on the other hand did and her ears hung low, shaking slightly. Serena picked her up. “I was really nervous my first time also. And I still get nervous, but I’m also really excited. Aren’t you?” Eevee wasn’t entirely assured. “Lots and lots of people are going to watch us perform. Isn’t that wonderful?” This time a fire burned in Eevee’s eyes. “Alright. You’re going to dance during the freestyle performance.”

“Mark my words that a first time can prove to be challenging and nerve wrecking,” Lexi reassured nicely. “You can certainly learn from this.”

That night they didn’t have access to a room of their own so Clemont and Lexi were forced to share a room with the rest. The room existed of separate beds for everybody. Clemont was lying in the bed opposite from her and she silently watched him for some time as he drifted off with Chespin, both their heads on the same pillow. That sight alone send her heart racing. In the end she was able to get some sleep herself as she held onto Raichu, who softly snored into her ear.

Serena was first one to wake up in anticipation for her showcase. When they made it to the outdoor theatre the place was already packed with people and Pokémon.

“I got here first,” Bonnie announced as she was a bit ahead of the others, peeking through a fence. “Look at all the people.”

“Bonnie! Make sure you stay close by! You don’t want to get lost!” Serena warned.

“Okay!”

“Serena.” a familiar voice said. They saw Nini waving at them as she made it over to them accompanied by her Pokémon. “Hey.”

“Nini, hi,” Serena greeted.

“Long time no see,” Ash said.

Lexi smiled. “You look great.” Raichu waved at her Pokémon from Lilligant’s head.

“Hi, Smoochum. Farfetch’d. How are you?” Bonnie asked nicely. They happy reacted to her.

Smoochum then approached Pancham who wasn’t too thrilled at the proximity as Smoochum tried to kiss it. Instead it pushed it away. Everyone then laughed at that comical reaction.

“Wow. You’ve got a Gothitha,” Serena realized.

“It’s my new friend,” Nini clarified.

“So cute!” Bonnie squealed.

Serena checked her Pokédex. “ ** _ **Gothitha, the Fixation Pokémon. Gothitha’s Psychic powers are made stronger by its ribbon-like feelers. When Gothitha becomes fixated on something, it’s looking at something only it can see.**_** ” She straightened herself. “Your entering the showcase, right?”

“Of course. One more princess key to go and this is where I’ll get it,” Nini answered.

There was a fire blazing in Serena’s eyes. “One more for me too. I’m not gonna lose.”

“Neither am I.” Nini now got aware of Eevee’s presence, whose ears hung low at all the people and Pokémon that were present at the square. “I haven’t seen Eevee before.”

“That’s right. Eevee is an amazing dancer.”

As Nini leaned a bit over Eevee it cowered behind Serena’s legs. “Is something wrong?”

“Eevee is shy. She has to get to know you and that might take a while.”

“Eevee is doing a lot better than she used to,” Lexi assured. As it was time for the showcase participants to get backstage to prepare for the showcase Lexi was quick to hug Serena. “Lots of luck out there. You’ve got a lot more experience now since you started this venture. You’ll be great.”

“Thank you, Lexi. You’ve been a tremendous support during all these showcases. I owe you.” Serena pulled back.

Lexi shook her head. “Nah, don’t be like that. It’s what friends do. You won these princess keys with your Pokémon after all. Either way don’t forget to have fun out there.”

“Oh, I won’t.” Serena practicably beamed as she went backstage with Nini and their Pokémon to prepare.

The others went to sit down at their seats in the outside theatre. Lexi was between Clemont and Bonnie. Lilligant had a seat to herself on Clemont’s farthest side, and Raichu in his lap who was half asleep now.

“Lexi,” Bonnie said which made her turn her head. The showcase wouldn’t start for another twenty minutes so they had some time to kill. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah sure,” Lexi replied curiously.

“Would it be okay if I practice braiding if I could use your hair to practice on? Your hair is the longest of everyone that I know.”

She smiled at her. “You go ahead.”

Bonnie’s grin was blinding. “Thanks.”

Lexi turned with her back towards her so that Bonnie could go her way. Since Lexi had thoroughly brushed it herself earlier there was no need for that. Bonnie’s small fingers were pretty agile for her age when it came to braiding, but Lexi’s hair was exceptionally long and thick. Lexi was convinced Bonnie would struggle with it, and was proven wrong.

While Bonnie was braiding Clemont closely observed them with a smirk. It was just a wholesome thing to see them interacting like they did. His eyes would lock with Lexi’s who was certainly enjoying herself. When Bonnie was finished she had practically weaved Lexi’s hair into a loose braid. The teenager hugged the girl in thanks for that just as the showcase was about to begin.

Clemont chastely kissed her and then rested his head on Lexi’s shoulder as he used his hands to play with Raichu on his lap. Lexi had Chespin on her lap who was focused on the display below. 

“Bonjour, Pokémon lovers, and welcome,” Monsieur Pierre greeted as he entered the stage and the audience was ecstatic. Lilligant was taken a bit aback by the sound of people, but eased down when Raichu addressed her a warm smile. “Get ready for a competition magnifique. The Couriway Pokémon showcase will delight as we present our Rookie Class division. I’m your dreamworld guide: Monsieur Pierre! Prepare to witness the competition excellence. The winner will get one step closer to becoming the Kalos queen with this princess key. Ladies and gentlemen, tonight’s exciting performance is... on the screen! A Poké Puff performance!”

“That should be a piece of cake for Serena,” Lexi said somewhat reassured.

Clemont huffed out a laugh. “Clever choice of words there, babe.”

“ _Raaai. Raaai,_ ” Raichu quickly agreed.

Lexi grinned at him. “It wasn’t intentional, nor did I imply anything, Clem.”

“Oh I know.” There was a shimmer in his eyes.

“This should be easy for Serena,” Bonnie said.

Ash nodded. “Yeah. Her Poké Puffs are great.”

“I’m sure she’ll get to the freestyle performance,” Clemont replied hopeful.

“In the Poké Puff performance,” Monsieur Pierre went on. “It’s just not about baking, but elegantly and imaginatively _performing_ while baking.”

Lexi scrunched her nose. “There’s always something more to it.” Her voice was quiet so only her boyfriend heard it.

He was amused with her reaction. “You’re so precious when you disapprove of something.”

“Ha. There’s just something about the whole Pokémon showcase spectacle that gets passed me. I still don’t fully understand why everybody in Kalos is so enamored with it. Had Serena not been our friend I probably never would’ve watched it.”

“So you never watched a showcase before Serena?”

“Not completely. I was always too invested into my research or treating Pokémon at the lab to stop to watch one. I do remember my dad watching them though. It just never interested me. However that doesn’t mean I don’t respect the people and Pokémon that perform in these.”

His smile widened. “See. That’s why you’re precious, Lex. It’s just so obvious that these things don’t do a thing for you.”

She let out a giggle. “Well I do like being in the audience with you and our family. It’s what makes it bearable, Clem.” And that wasn’t a secret to him. It just made her more mysterious and fascinating in his book.

As the first performer and their Pokémon took the stage, Lexi tightened her hold on Chespin ever so slightly. It turned out to be Nini with Gothitha, Farfetch’d and Smoochum. Each of her Pokémon had a particular task in the baking. When she was done she was rewarded with an enthusiastic crowd.

Chespin was trashing to free itself when it caught the first whiff of the Poké Puff.

“Chespin, you’ve got to calm down,” Clemont chided.

“I’m honestly convinced your stomach is a bottomless pit,” Lexi teased playfully. She had managed to wind Chespin down a bit when she scratched its favorite spot on his jaw and it went putty in her hands. “You truly are like your trainer, Chespin.”

“Oi, Lexi!”

She instantly blew a kiss at him as Nini had officially made it to the freestyle performance. When the next contestant entered the stage Lexi wasn’t exactly paying attention anymore.

Around end of that performance Chespin was practically drooling at the scent of Poké Puffs. It made an attempt to jump from Lexi’s lap to get to the stage, and Clemont intercepted it and brought it back. Raichu smoothly made herself comfortable in Lexi’s lap as Chespin was thrashing in Clemont’s hold.

“I’ll ask Serena to make you some Poké Puffs later so would you please sit a little longer and try to enjoy the show?” Chespin dubiously met Clemont’s gaze who nodded. It quickly sat down as Clemont’s rubbed its head, chuckling lightly. “You’re something else, huh?”

In the end they had watched about ten performers. “Our final themed performance is next and it’s by Serena!” Monsieur Pierre announced. 

“It’s finally her turn,” Ash said.

Bonnie cupped her mouth. “You can do it, Serena.”

“Go Pancham,” Clemont encouraged.

“ _Liiiiil! Liiil!_ ” Litigant did the same at his side.

Pancham was Serena’s only Pokémon to assist her during the themed round since she had saved Braixen and Eevee for the freestyle performance. Even though these showcases added little excitement to Lexi, she was anxious for her friend because to Serena this meant everything. This was her whole future and she wanted Serena to achieve that.

Pancham was a tremendous assistant in the kitchen by rhythmically clattering against all pots and pans and adding decoration onto the Poké Puff. When Serena and Pancham bowed the crowd was impressed with the result.

“Really great and what amazing rhythm,” Clemont praised. Raichu and Lilligant raised their arms.

“Perfect combinations for sure,” Lexi agreed.

When the votes came in Monsieur Pierre stated: “Performer Serena has passed the themed performance! Now the themed performance comes to an end. The freestyle performance will take place this evening. So until then Au revoir.”

With the first round being over they went to a local park at Couriway Town for lunch. Clemont had outdone himself with cooking as Serena had made some Poké Puffs. Lexi had grown exceptionally restless and as soon as she had eaten something she excused herself before anyone could argue.

With Noctowl and Raichu she had gone for a flight all by herself because she needed some time to think alone. From the air it truly became clear that Couriway Town had an abundance of waterfalls, which was more than she imagined.

After some time she gestured Noctowl to land in an area where there were waterfalls on each side, but better yet there was no one else there. It was on the outskirt of town. This place was the opportune place for her to sort her thoughts. She leaned against the railing as her gaze was transfixed upon the waterfalls. A warm breeze played with some escaped strands from her braid. Raichu was next to her on the railing as Noctowl was behind her.

The owl tilted his head as he hooted at her. “ _Hoooooh._ ” His wing was on her back.

“I’m okay, you guys.” Lexi smiled faintly and noticed her hands were shaking slightly. In truth she wasn’t sure what was causing her to be so rattled cause she was fine the whole day. Perhaps it the whole commotion of being stuffed in a theatre this morning. Or perhaps it was because of someone else... Someone who appeared more at the back of her mind as of late.

As she turned her head she saw Chespin running passed her as it hopped on the ledge beside Raichu. “ _Chespin. Ches._ ” It reassuringly stroked her arm as if it wanted to rub her sadness away.

“You’re sweet, Chespin. But how did you get here?”

“Because we walked all the way here,” another voice answered which send chills down her spine. Clemont trotted in their direction and was hunched over as he caught his breath. “You left in such a state that it unsettled me, Lex. You hadn’t flown away too far and I had an inkling where you might be. What has gotten you so shattered? You know you can tell me anything and - “

“That’s because I don’t know what’s causing this, Clemont.” She gestured to herself, her hands shaking as her voice cracked. She bit her lip as tears escaped from her eyes. “One moment I’m fine and then I feel like my thoughts are clouded. I hate it cause it makes me feel so weak. Clemont, I don’t want this anyone to see me like this.”

His arms were firm around her as she sobbed into his shoulder as he held her through it. It broke him to see Lexi in such a depressed state when there was nothing he could do to take the pain from her. He had always known Lexi as this person who was strong enough to carry the world, but he had gotten to know the cracks in that appearance. She only ever showed her vulnerable side to him. 

He held her as long as she needed him to. His fingers soothingly stroked her hair as her body shook from her uncontrollable weeping. There weren’t any word that was being said for quite some time, as he tried to provide her some comfort. Eventually her body seemed to release its tension as she ever so slightly leaned back so their eyes could meet.

“Babe,” he began cautiously. “I’d be lying if I said that these mental struggles your enduring wouldn’t frighten me. Only I’m not backing down from this. I want to help you face them. Like I’ve said before you’re the strongest person that I know and not even those people’s moods are as radiant as the sun every day.”

“Clem, I -”

“I mean it, Lexi.” He gently wiped dried up tears from her face. “I admire you tremendously. What you’re enduring now isn’t permanent and I will help you every step of the way. If only you share it with me when your mood is altering so I can help you. I can promise you we’ll get through this together.”

Raichu got onto her shoulder, nuzzling against her. “ _Raaai._ ”

Chespin didn’t want to stay behind and ended atop her head. “ _Chespin. Ches. Pin. Pin._ ”

Slowly Lexi nodded as Noctowl’s wing was on her back. “With all of your support I’d like that. Thank you. I’m just scared, babe.”

“I’m just as frightened, Lexi. This is something you and I can face with our family.” He carefully stroked her cheekbones. “You’re a miracle. If anyone could get through this then it’s you. These mood-swings will pass and you’ll be back to your happier self eventually.”

Overwhelmed with all sorts of emotions she pulled him in for another embrace. “You are the absolute kindest person. I want nothing more than that so we can focus on our future together.”

“Exactly. But we’ll get through this first. One step at a time, Lex.”

After that heartfelt moment they walked back to the park where the others were. No one seemed to be aware of Lexi’s breakdown. Lexi made a stop at the Pokémon Center so she could call to her dad and told him everything. Luckily he also appeared to be exceptionally supportive of her.

When it was time for the freestyle round it was nightfall and they returned to the theatre. Everyone sat down at the same seats as earlier. Clemont was more protective and concerned about Lexi’s more silent mood as she mostly stared ahead of herself. His hand was on her leg as she had Chespin in her lap which kept her hands busy. Lilligant seemed to be excited to witness the next round.

Chespin turned its head to look up at Lexi. “ _Chespin. Pin. Pin. Pin._ ” Earlier Lexi had given it some extra treats so it have something to snack on during the showcase. She had saved it for Chespin in her bag. So she wasn’t surprised when its head disappeared into it and assumed it was peckish. Instead Chespin held out the Berry to Lexi. “ _Ches. Pin. Chespin. Pin._ ”

Clemont had witnessed it with a fond expression. “I believe Chespin doesn’t want you to feel sad and is sharing food with you so you’ll cheer up.”

Lexi’s heart jolted. “Really?” Chespin nodded emphatically. “Awh that is exceptionally thoughtful of you, Chespin, and I appreciate that. Your effort is one I value so thank you. I love you for it.” She rubbed the pins on its head. “But you should eat it yourself though.”

Unexpected gestures like this caused her head to feel a bit less cluttered, and allowed her stomach to unclench a little. It restored some hope deep within her. True enough her mental state was somewhat of a mess still, but through these actions by her loved ones she was convinced she was going to snap out of it. She was going to be alright and this gloominess wasn’t going to endure or win from her.

" _Ches. Pin._ ” Chespin quickly downed the Berry as it then made itself more comfortable in her hold as she scratched all its favorite spots in gratitude. “ _Chespin. Ches._ ”

Nini was the first performer of the evening. She and her Pokémon were clothed in Gothic and bleary like costumes that blended well together with Gothitha. It was a lovely performance with her Smoochum, Gothitha and Farfetch’d.

When the next performers had their turn Lexi wasn’t as observant. Her thoughts weren’t clouded now actually and didn’t feel as disheartened as earlier. Perhaps that had to do with Chespin’s sweet gesture earlier.

“I wonder if Eevee is nervous,” Lexi uttered dubiously after about five performers had passed.

“I can imagine she is, but Serena is with her,” Bonnie replied.

“It’s time for our final freestyle performance,” Monsieur Pierre announced. “Give a warm welcome to Serena.” She was welcomed by a warm applause. Lilligant also clapped when she spotted her friends on stage.

“Finally she’s up,” Bonnie said.

“She just needs one more key. She can do it,” Ash responded optimistically.

Serena had dolled Eevee up in a pink outfit that matched with her and Braixen. The performance started off strong and Eevee didn’t appear to be too bothered by the crowd as it danced elegantly alongside Serena and Braixen. It now finally made sense that Eevee reveled under the opportunity to perform. When Eevee posed on Braixen’s branch something caused her to slip and she tumbled onto the stage.

Lexi and the others all gasped at that turn of events. She unintentionally clutched onto Chespin a bit tighter who was just as rattled as she was. Everyone in the audience seemed to hold their breath, uncertain what was to transpire next.

Eevee met Serena’s gaze which seemed to regenerate her inner strength as she got up and was determined to finish the performance. It resumed her graceful dancing as Serena and Braixen tossed a burning branch to another. The performance ended with a Fire Blast and them striking a pose. The audience adored it. The others and their Pokémon were in awe at the performance and clapped along with the crowd.

“Hello,” Monsieur Pierre greeted as all of tonight performers and their Pokémon gathered on the stage. “Light your glow casters with the corresponding color of the performer who you thought gave the best performance.” The crowd seemed to have their minds made up since they were quick to cast their votes. “Now the winner has been decided. And the princess key goes to: performer Jesselie.”

With the showcase officially over they all went to the exit of the theatre cause it was time for them to part ways. Chespin had refused to get out of Lexi’s arms cause it wanted to see her upbeat. 

“Nini, we’ll try it again next time, okay?” Serena didn’t seem to be discouraged by losing at the slightest which was admirable.

“Of course. I’ll work hard,” Nini replied.

“Eevee, don’t be sad. You did great for your first showcase,” Ash said. Eevee had a solemn expression as Serena held her.

“No one could’ve guessed it was your first time,” Lexi assured. “Everyone makes mistakes.”

“They’re right,” Serena quickly agreed. “And what’s important is to never give up. No point in being upset.” Raichu, Dedenne, Chespin, Pancham, Lilligant and Braixen seemed to share that opinion. “They all wanna help us out, Eevee.” Eevee’s ears returned to their normal stance. “Okay. Let’s do our best at the next showcase.”


	102. Meeting at Terminus Cave!

The group came to a halt at a cliff side where the entrance to Terminus Cave was visible. It turned out to be an abandoned mineshaft or something cause there were tracks in disarray outside.

“Hey look, Squishy. We’re here.” Bonnie raised her bag so that Squishy could see where they were.

“Can’t believe we finally made it though,” Lexi stated, exhaling. “It took us long enough to get here!” She bounced up and down.

“That’s mainly because you were making stops along the way to research some wild Pokémon,” Serena chided.

Lexi smiled. “Okay you got me there, but at least we’ve made it. It’s a researchers dream.”

“ _Raai. Raai._ ” Raichu was floating on her tail as she took it all in.

Clemont was silent as he observed Lexi’s mood. True she was in high spirits now, but that could change with the tides. He was just taking every mood of hers as they came. “You good, Lex?” His voice was quiet.

Her eyes shifted to his. “I’m okay now, Clem. Thank you.” He was more gentle with her these days and incredibly affectionate to let her know how much he valued her, which was the support she needed. She kissed him for a couple of seconds. “Terminus Cave is waiting!” He could only let out a laugh at her enthusiastic reaction.

They went down to the tracks which led to the entrance of the cave. There was a small gap between the tracks because of its disheveled state which everyone could hop over. Only Clemont wasn’t as nimble so Ash lifted him over it.

The inside was one that was truly astonishing. The ceiling and walls were practically coated with shimmering stones.

“I heard this mine was abandoned years ago, but now it’s home to many wild Pokémon so it attracts a lot of trainers,” Serena recalled.

“Look an Ariados!” Bonnie pointed to the ceiling where an Ariados crittered. “There’s a Shuckle! And a Lairon too!”

“No wonder so many trainers visit here,” Lexi realized as she took it all in. These wild Pokémon that she spotted she would draw later from her memory when she had time for them.

“It’s just like Sawyer said,” Ash agreed.

Squishy climbed from Bonnie’s bag and headed in one direction. Alarmed Bonnie trailed after it which made Clemont call her name as they chased after her so she wouldn’t get lost. There was no knowing how vast this cave could be. It could go on for miles.

“Squishy! Wait!” Bonnie called after it.

“Bonnie, don’t go too fast!” Lexi shouted as they tried to catch up with her. “The last thing we need now is to get separated here.”

Bonnie didn’t seem to hear her argument and was solely focused on Squishy who was seated on a rock tilting its head in all directions. “Squishy, are you looking for something?” 

“Is that’s what it’s doing?” Serena guessed. She released Braixen to help them. “Light up that area with your flame.” Braixen raised her branch to create light for everyone. “Thanks.”

“I can see great now,” Ash said.

“Yeah, it’s better than having to rely on the natural lights,” Lexi agreed.

“Hey, I can help to light things up to.” Lexi instantly eyed Clemont. “Clemontic Gear on.” He pressed a button on his backpack which activated his Heliolisk light.

She smiled at him. “Brilliant as ever, Clem.” He blew her a kiss in thanks.

Raichu was on Lexi’s shoulder. “ _Raaaaaaai._ ”

They headed into the direction Squishy had been searching in. The ceiling wasn’t as high in that particular area so they were forced to crawl to reach the other side. That path led further below and they had to climb down a bit.

“Couldn’t we take an easier path, Squishy?” Clemont complained with low grunts.

Lexi held out her hand. “It wasn’t _that_ high, babe. Here.”

He graciously took her hand as she caught him on the ground. “Thanks, Lexi.” He pecked her forehead as they trailed after the others.

Squishy guided them around a corner which took them to a vast space inside the cave. Other than their lights it was pitch black out there.

“We’ve come really far,” Serena said.

“Yeah,” Ash agreed.

Clemont’s breathing was labored as he hunched over. “How much further is it?”

Lexi had her hands on her hips. “Clemont, exercise certainly isn’t your thing. We haven’t been walking for that long.”

He leaned closer to the shell of her ear. “The only exercise that I’m fond of is having sex with you.” His voice was hushed, but he caught how Lexi’s face flushed at his words. It wasn’t that she doubted that statement. It was more how he phrased it here amid their friends.

Squishy went on its way and didn’t wait for them. There was a tight gap. It glanced back a final time and then made its way down it. Bonnie rushed to follow it, Clemont quickly grabbed her.

“Bonnie, it’s dangerous!” 

“We don’t know what’s down there!” Lexi warned gravely. “You could get hurt. It’s a very tight space.”

Bonnie didn’t appear to listen and struggled in her brother’s hold. “Squishy is going without us!”

“Calm down!” Clemont pleaded.

“There is no way we can go down there,” Serena stated.

“But Squishy can’t go alone.” Bonnie sounded horrified and it became clear how close the girl had gotten with the mysterious Pokémon. “We gotta catch up.”

“Then we’d have to find another way down,” Lexi responded.

“Hey don’t worry about it, Bonnie. I know exactly what we can do to get after it, okay? Noibat, I chose you.” Ash brought out Noibat to help them. “Use your ultrasonic waves to find us an easy way to get down there from here.”

“Yes please,” Bonnie said as Clemont let her go.

Noibat flew up to scan the area with its ultrasonic waves.

“Luxray, help us out too.” Clemont released Luxray for its assistance. “Use your amazing eyesight to help Noibat look around as well.”

“Good thinking, Clemont,” Ash agreed impressed.

Normally whenever Luxray saw Lexi it always rushed over to her, but it knew it was on a mission now. She clasped her hands together. “Oh will you?”

“ _Ray. Ray. Ray._ ” Luxray got all focused as its eyes lit up with white light which allowed it to see further than any human eye could in this darkness. Noibat and Luxray seemed to lead them into the same direction. “This way?” Clemont asked as it took them to a smaller tunnel which they confirmed.

“Thanks both of you,” Bonnie said.

“Valiant team effort,” Lexi agreed.

“Okay let’s go find Squishy,” Ash decided.

Noibat and Luxray were at the front since they could see better than everybody else as they headed down the tunnel. It was still exceptionally dark at this part of Terminus Cave, and other than the lights they brought with them themselves there wasn’t really any light coming in.

“Ray!” Luxray suddenly whirled around when it apparently caught someone’s scent.

“Huh?” Clemont called after it as it ran in one direction. “Luxray? Wow so you found Squishy.”

No one doubted Luxray’s ability as they chased after it to see where it was leading them to. There was natural light emitting from somewhere further ahead and as they went around the corner and reached a vast cavern that explained the strange green light cause it came from the lake at the center.

“Squishy!” Bonnie shouted from the shore.

Clemont was catching his breath. “Thank goodness.”

Raichu went to prevent Bonnie from getting into the water but the girl managed to get passed her and into the lake to get to Squishy. “Squishy, don’t go off alone like that. We were so worried.”

There was still lights emitting from Squishy which puzzled Lexi. She was about to ask the others when Squishy suddenly disappeared before their eyes which left everyone dumbfounded. No one seemed to understand where it could’ve gone.

They called for it as Noibat scanned the ultrasonic waves and Luxray used its eyesight to see any trace of Squishy.

Clemont knelt next to Luxray, his hand on the right side of its head. “Any luck, Luxray?”

“ _Luxray._ ” It sadly shook its head.

“I can’t have just vanished without leaving any trail.” Lexi frowned as she and Raichu searched the other side of the lake. Noibat didn’t have any luck either.

“Maybe Squishy is not here anymore,” Serena suggested.

“No way!” Bonnie raised her voice. “Stop! I know it’s here!”

Lexi went into the water as she turned to her. “Bonbon, we understand that you’re upset because you can’t find Squishy but you shouldn’t yell at others. We’re all trying our best to look for it.”

Bonnie hugged Lexi for a moment or two. “I just don’t want to imagine that we can’t find it.”

“We’re going to keep looking, okay?”

As Bonnie leaned back Ash placed his hand on her shoulder. “You’re right.” He went into the lake. “You’re here, Squishy? Right? Come on out.”

The support of the others convinced Bonnie to search as well. “Please, Squishy. Where are you?” She waded through the water.

Small green lights were fired in their way at a rapid pace. Lexi just had enough time to get Raichu out of the water as Ash did the same for Bonnie.

They covered their faces for the commotion around them as smoke and dust came their way. When it cleared they were finally able to deduce who were behind it. It was those same people in those red suits and the fancy eyewear that had taken Squishy another time.

The attack had been the woman with the purple hair her Drapion. “Alright kids, don’t move.” It was a threat to them.

“It’s you guys again!” Ash clenched his hands. Luxray, Raichu, Pikachu and Braixen stood in front of them should it be necessary for them to assist.

Drapion fired a Sludge Bomb which cornered them. “That was a warning. The next will be much worse.” They appeared to be scanning the area for something.

“Found you!” Another woman with green hair located something at the ceiling and fired at it with a sort of weapon. Whatever it was fell down into the lake.

“What was that?” Bonnie asked unsure.

“Knowing them, not good,” Lexi replied, frowning.

The two woman frantically fired ****i**** nto the lake. Pikachu and Raichu alerted them to the water.

“Something is in there,” Ash said.

Bonnie instantly made a deduction. “Squishy is in there!” She clutched onto Lexi’s arm.

Unfortunately one of the shots eventually hit home as Squishy was shot out of the water. Bonnie’s only tightened her grip on Lexi when she realized that. Squishy appeared to be Paralyzed by this mysterious weapon as it landed on the ground somewhere which was discouraging. “Oh no! Squishy!”

“Bonnie! You can’t go after it!” Lexi shouted after her as Bonnie went into the water. “They won’t hesitate to hurt you to get to Squishy.”

Ash grabbed Bonnie before they would get hit with another attack from Drapion.

“I told you _not_ to move,” the purple haired woman reminded them, her voice venom.

Ash looked at his friends. “Let’s go everybody!”

“Now, Luxray!” Clemont instructed.

“Raichu, you too!” Lexi chimed in.

“Braixen, ready?” Serena wasn’t going get left behind. Their Pokémon were ready for any possible attacks.

Those opposing henchmen their Pokémon were five Houndour and two Skorupi.

“Noibat, Super Sonic!” Ash started. Noibat’s Super Sonic confused Drapion before hitting it with a Tackle. “Alright!”

The green haired woman was anything but pleased. “Iron Head, go!” Her Bisharp was lightning fast as it headbutted Noibat who crashed into a pillar. “Bisharp, Metal Sound!”

Lexi stepped forward. “Raichu!”

“ _Raai. Raaai._ ” With Raichu’s Psychic the Metal Sound was deflected.

One of the grunts approached Squishy with a strange cube-shaped contraption. As it got closer it was shot back by something that astounded everyone. That was when Team Rocket arrived at the scene next to Squishy. Lexi’s mood instantly soured.

“Not you,” Ash complained in dismay.

When Team Rocket was done with their motto these red suited guys weren’t impressed and didn’t understand their intention. “So?” the green haired woman snarled.

Team Rocket obviously was enraged by the lack of interest and were red in the face.

“So we want that thing you call Z!” Jessie’s voice was a pitched shout.

“Stop insulting our intelligence!” James made clear.

“Any idea what they’re talking about?” the purple haired woman asked lackluster.

“Not a clue, but they sure are annoying,” the green one shrugged.

Ash had enough of this and brought out Greninja. “Get Squishy out of there!”

Greninja practically ran over the water and successfully took Squishy from Meowth who protested.

Those other guys weren’t going to let them get away.

“Cross Poison, let’s go,” the purple haired woman instructed her Drapion. The attack blocked Greninja’s path.

“Use Stone Edge!” the green haired one chimed in. Her Bisharp’s Stone Edge was directed at the ceiling where Greninja as.

“Help out Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!” Ash quickly reacted before Greninja would fall.

“Double that, Raichu!” Lexi wasn’t going to let Ash do this alone.

“Flamethrower, now!” Serena instructed.

“Luxray, use Swift!” Clemont finished.

It was all of their attacks against the grunts their Dark Pulse. Due to that collision there were lots of explosions combined with dark smoke. Fortunately when the smoke cleared Greninja came done and handed Squishy to Bonnie.

“Wow, Greninja. Thank you.” Bonnie was overjoyed to have Squishy back.

“Awesome job,” Ash praised.

Bonnie was grinning. “Are you alright, Squishy?” It muttered softly in return.

Lexi had a peek. “It doesn’t appear to be hurt. What a relief.”

“Listen that _Squishy_ is more than it seems. It’s our duty to retrieve it,” the purple haired woman’s voice was low and venomous.

“Celosia,” the green haired one said. “Enough.”

“Thank you for filling us in,” Jessie replied. “If Squishy is more than meets the eye what is it?” 

“A slip of the lip is no reason to think we’re as dumb as you are,” Celosia responded in disapproval. “Drapion, Sludge Bomb!”

It fired Sludge Bombs in every direction of the cave which prevented everyone from being able to see due to the constant smoke.

The green haired woman named Bryony stepped through it to approach Bonnie who was still protectively holding Squishy. “Now will you hand it over?”

Ash and Greninja spread their arms to shield Bonnie while Raichu and Pikachu took a threatening stance on the ground.

“I protect Squishy! I promised I’d never let it go!” Bonnie made clear, her voice raised to make her intentions clear.

Bryony shrugged nonchalantly. “You leave us no choice.”

“Right,” Celosia firmly agreed. Their Pokémon were ready to fight.

Green light was emitted from Squishy’s body which started to glow brightly which baffled everyone. All around the cave Squishy like shapes lit up in response. They heard Celosia and Bryony complain about the cells, which she assumed they were.

“Cells?” Clemont echoed as he scanned around.

“Are these Squishy’s friends?” Serena’s eyes were on Lexi’s.

Lexi bit her cheek as she turned on her camera just in case. “I’d say they’re something entirely different.”

Squishy jumped forward onto the ground as all of these cells seemed be gathered by it. It’s whole body reshaped as it suddenly got four legs and a snout. In some way it resembled a sort of hound.

“What on earth?” Lexi’s voice cracked because of her curious and unplacable fascination for Squishy. Clemont’s hand was on her lower back.

“Is that Squishy?” Bonnie was confused.

“They all merged,” Ash figured.

“Maybe this is some kind of evolution,” Clemont considered which wasn’t that outlandish. Lexi wasn’t sure what to think at this mind-boggling display.

Squishy used one powerful move which created a sort of earthquake which was directed at Team Rocket and that other group. Luckily it had send them off flying and took care of this other group their current Pokémon.

“Squishy had that much power,” Ash muttered.

“Squishy!” Bonnie called as she glanced down from a higher level where Squishy was. It looked at her for a tentative second before it rushed in the opposite direction.

As Squishy was eager to get out of here Bryony wanted to stop it. “Liepard, after it!”

Celosia stepped in as well as she sent out her Manectric. “Manectric, go!” The two Pokémon rapidly pursued Squishy.

“Now Pikachu and Greninja stop them,” Ash insisted.

Greninja and Pikachu ran above Liepard and Manectric and cut them off as Squishy went on its way. 

“Now, Liepard! Shadow Claw!” Bryony reacted.

Ash wasn’t going to let this rest. “Use Cut!” Greninja was able to prevent Liepard’s attack from landing a direct hit.

“Thunderbolt, go!” Celosia chimed in. Manectric unfortunately struck Greninja from below who hadn’t been able to avoid it.

“Use Iron Tail!” Pikachu’s Iron Tail hit the ground and made Manectric back down.

Greninja was feeling the effect of that Thunderbolt as it sat on the ground. Ash stood next to it in concern as Bryony and Celosia were under the assumption that meant the Battle was won, as they were ready for the final attack. As the others came down to check in on Greninja their Pokémon defensively blocked Bryony and Celosia’s path.

“What a nuisance,” Bryony uttered in annoyance. “Look get out of the way.”

“Greninja, can you still Battle?” Ash questioned dubiously and luckily Greninja got up. “Let’s go!”

That same torrent of water surrounded Greninja just like it had down after it just had evolved. There was a red shaped star on its forehead that glowed through it, along with its eyes.

“There it is again!” Lexi exclaimed in disbelieve and was relieved she had been recording this.

“Water Shuriken!”

“Shock Wave!” Celosia quickly reacted as Greninja came up fast. “Go after it!” As Manectric slashed through the torrent of water and made contact with Greninja’s shoulder, Ash clutched his own shoulder which was puzzling.

“Cut let’s go!” This time Greninja landed a direct hit as Manectric plummeted to the ground.

“Shadow Claw, now!” Bryony stepped in.

“Use Arial Ace!”

Liepard feverishly lashed at the water torrent, but was unable to break through it. Greninja instead struck Liepard who crashed down as well. The effect of the water torrent evaporated as Greninja appeared to return to its normal state and crouched down, making Ash do the same.

Lexi might be a Pokémon researcher but she had no explanation for what was happening between Greninja and Ash, and could only guess what was causing this. It sounded delusional that it was almost like Ash and Greninja were connected somehow which seemed implausible.

“Manectric, use Flash!” Celosia barked. This blinding light temporarily blinded everyone in the close proximity. When that stinging light finally faded there was no sign of any of these people and their Pokémon. It was just them in this cave.

“They fled like the cowards they are,” Lexi stated.

“Ash, are you okay?” Serena asked concerned.

“Yeah,” Ash replied.

“What happened?”

“The same thing that happened back at Ninja Village,” Clemont clarified.

“It was like I became...” Ash halted. “A part of Greninja?”

“Became it?”

“Yeah.”

Lexi frowned dubiously. “Like the two of you connected? Something like that shouldn’t be possible.”

“But wait,” Bonnie chimed in. “I wanna know where Squishy went.”

She put a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll find it, Bonbon.”

They exited the cave and searched the wooded area just next to it in case Squishy had fled somewhere there. Raichu and Pikachu were searching the shrubberies as the others called its name in the hope Squishy could hear them somehow.

“Not here,” Serena said after some time.

“If Squishy got away from them it’s probably hiding somewhere around here,” Ash considered.

“Maybe it doesn’t want to cause us anymore trouble,” Clemont responded thoughtfully.

Lexi was petting Luxray who now finally had her attention. “I’m certain it’s just hiding from those shady crooks and their evil intentions. Who knows what they plan to use Squishy for.”

“No way!” Bonnie’s hands were rolled into fists as they all looked down at her. “Squishy protected us, right?”

“Of course it did, Bonnie,” Lexi assured her.

“Remember Squishy is our friend. I’m sure it’s waiting for us somewhere.” Raichu floated onto her shoulder to comfort her.

“Yeah you’re right,” Ash agreed.

“I’m sure it’s waiting too,” Clemont said.

There was a hopeful expression on Bonnie’s face at their answers as the rest of the Pokémon assured her. She let out a joyous giggle. “Yeah! We’ll find you, Squishy!”


	103. A Cellular Connection!

The search for Squishy was well underway as the day went by. The group had basically split up so they could cover more forest ground. Truthfully Lexi resented to see Bonnie so solemn after the parting of her new friend and she wanted to locate Squishy. She had Vivillon and Noctowl scouting from the area for any sign of Squishy.

Since she had separated herself from the rest of the group it was just her and Raichu who was just as determined to find Squishy for Bonnie’s sake and wouldn’t leave a stone or bush unturned. It was almost like Squishy had just vanished without leaving a trail to follow. Because there was little knowledge of Squishy’s capabilities there were still details unknown about Squishy.

For example Lexi hadn’t been counting on Squishy being able to merge with these _cells_ as those bad people from yesterday referred to them. Her hands shook with the desire to get to study that again which might prove very unlikely if they couldn’t detect Squishy anywhere. Lexi might have to ask her dad possible questions instead which wasn’t the same as conducting individual research.

Unfortunately dusk was approaching which made this search more of a hassle. Lexi had a jest where her friends currently were so they headed into the location where she had last seen them. She had been walking for fifteen minutes when she spotted all four of them at a clearing.

Bonnie’s eyes immediately shifted to Lexi who detected the hurt in them which unsettled her. “Did you find anything, Lexi?”

She bit her cheek. “Sadly not. We searched everywhere and we’re running out of daylight.”

Cause it was getting dark they decided to set up camp for the night. Clemont was in charge of cooking dinner as the rest put up the tents and got a fire going. They gathered around the fire on logs as night had officially fallen. For one of the first time it was awfully quiet as everyone felt the tension of Squishy’s missing presence that weighed the heaviest on Bonnie.

The girl was withdrawn and not hungry as she displayed all the signs of heartache which Lexi was all too familiar with.

“Bonnie,” Ash said which made her look up. “You need to eat something. You gotta have your strength if you wanna find Squishy.” Dedenne, Raichu and Pikachu confirmed that.

“Thanks everybody,” Bonnie replied, but didn’t sound too assured. Obviously her mind was a hundred miles away. “I wonder how Squishy is. I sure hope it’s okay.”

“I’m certain that it’s hiding out somewhere and is doing alright. Besides missing you that is,” Lexi responded kindly.

“I’m sure Squishy is doing just fine.” Clemont smiled at her. “I think you’ll feel better if you eat something.”

“Clemont is right,” Serena agreed.

“Yeah,” Bonnie muttered solemnly. 

“Else just eat what you can,” Lexi said. “That way you’re stomach won’t be entirely empty.”

Clemont was staring into the flames. “Cells.”

“What, Clemont?” Serena questioned doubtfully.

“I remember what those people said. They were talking about cells while they were after Squishy. There’s no doubt Squishy possess mysterious powers. An unusual Pokémon. No doubt about that.”

Lexi licked her lips. “There is no record of any Pokémon being able to control cells like Squishy apparently can do so your hypothesis is correct.”

Bonnie tensed up, her hands clenching. “I know. That’s why they’re chasing it. I hate this.” She got up. “Maybe they’re chasing Squishy right now. Maybe they caught it and are doing all sorts of bad stuff. We’ve got to save Squishy! Squishy is in trouble!”

Serena got up as well. “Bonnie, stop.”

“Try to relax,” Clemont said.

“There’s no way of knowing that, Bonnie,” Lexi uttered dubiously.

“Come on, Clemont! Lexi! You’re worried too!” Bonnie raised her voice.

“Of course I’m worried. But it’s too dangerous to go looking for Squishy this late,” Clemont displayed his concern.

“Bonnie, you must remember that those people might still be out there and that last thing we need is walk into a trap,” Lexi considered.

“It’s dangerous for Squishy too!” Tears streamed down Bonnie’s cheek as her voice cracked from grief. “Squishy!”

She turned around to run away. However Clemont was quick to grab his sister’s arm to pull her back. “Bonnie, wait!”

“Hey, let go!”

“You’re supposed to listen to your big brother!”

Bonnie struggled in his grip. “But what about Squishy, huh?”

“It’s not just Squishy! What if something happens to you?” Clemont was practically shouting cause he couldn’t control his emotions and his concern for his sister.

His words seemed to have stopped Bonnie’s struggling who first crouched down onto the floor and broke down into tears. Needing to feel some reassurance she clutched onto Clemont and cried into his waist.

“I promised it...” She was sobbing hysterically now. “I promised it I make sure it was safe!”

Clemont knelt down next to her. He had a warm and loving expression on his face as he put his hands on her shoulders. “I know. We’ll find Squishy tomorrow. I give my word.”

Lexi stepped next to her and gently ruffled her hair. She had been mostly quiet because Bonnie had needed the assurance and comfort her brother could provide her. “Bonbon, we value your safety more than anything and want you safe at all times. You might not always agree with us, but our intentions come from the heart. We’re going to find Squishy with you.”

Bonnie said nothing else as she only nodded at their promise and kind words, but at least she had given up her fight. 

“Alright. We need to sleep,” Serena insisted. “Let’s all wash up and get ready.” Bonnie didn’t argue with that as she followed Serena who went to tug her in.

The others sat down around the fire. Lexi was scribbling information about Squishy into her notebook so she wouldn’t forget them. 

“She’s asleep,” Serena said when she returned.

“Thank you so much, Serena.” Clemont was grateful.

Lexi smiled up. “Yeah you’ve been a big help.”

“Don’t worry.” Serena sat down next to Ash. “I totally understand why Bonnie is so worried.”

“Who are those people anyway?” Ash wondered. “What are they going to do if they catch Squishy?”

“Let’s hope we never find out,” Lexi uttered in dismay.

Clemont scratched his head. “There are far more questions than answers.”

“You know maybe Squishy really did run away from us,” Serena thought of.

“Well even so I’d like Bonnie to be able to say goodbye,” Clemont replied. “We have to find Squishy for Bonnie’s sake.”

“You’re right, Clem.” Lexi took his hand in hers. “Else she might never get over Squishy.”

“Not only that. We know it’s Bonnie’s friend,” Ash said as they all got up. “But Squishy is our friend too.”

“Let’s look first thing tomorrow,” Serena suggested.

As the others all went to their respective tents Lexi pulled Clemont with her into theirs. As they closed the zipper behind them her arms were around him and he instantly deflated all the tension that had been building up inside him throughout this day as he took in her perfume.

“I believe this is what we both need.”

“What, Lex?”

“Lots of cuddling. I describe it as a cure for a lot of things.”

His chest vibrated with laughter. “It’s mostly a remedy for us.”

“Exactly. You can be the big spoon, babe.”

He let out another laugh. “How generous, but I’ll gladly accept your offer.”

They helped each other out of their regular clothes and into their pyjamas as they lay down together in their sleeping bags and made themselves comfortable. His arms were snug around her as she lay on his chest so they could talk and cuddle at the same time.

“Lexi, I haven’t had the chance to ask you how you’re doing emotionally today?”

She smiled faintly. “I don’t believe that’s entirely up for debate with what’s going on today which left us all tensed and rattled. My mood is irrelevant now.”

“I want to make clear that your mood is never irrelevant to anybody. True with today’s commotion with Bonnie we’re all worn down and hurt. That doesn’t change how I’m always interested in how you’re feeling.”

Lexi caressed his cheeks and kissed him. “And I love you for it, Clem. I never expected you’d be this patient with me and I cannot begin to describe how much I value that.”

"That’s because I love you too and I want to see you turn into that Lexi Sycamore who is vivacious and full of life. Because only when you are your blissful and bubbly self again will you be able to focus on what lies ahead, instead of what occurred in the past. I’m giving you all the time that you need because I believe in the person that you are. I’ve always done so and that’s not going to change as long as I live.”

Lexi blinked some tears from her eyes. “I’m making another promise to you right now, Clemont. I will fight tooth and nail to find my inner self again and leave these dark clouds behind me when they’ve stopped haunting me. I want to focus on our future together more than anything.”

That smile on his face was radiant. “And I don’t doubt that in a million years, Lex. You just need some time to get through this and someone who will hold your hand which will be me. You’ll be galvanting again in no time and back to your mischievous ways.”

“When am I ever mischievous?” She pouted sadly which made him chuckle and then grin. 

“Not buying that. You don’t ever have to change for me because I love every single part of you.”

With his words of comfort and affection Lexi was only too glad to pull him in for another kiss so she could express her gratitude as she believed every word he said. They were going to be okay and she couldn’t be more fortunate to have him.

Lexi fell asleep at a record time and woke up before dawn. Everyone ate a quick breakfast so they could set out right away.

“Okay. Time to get going, Bonnie,” Ash said.

“Dedenne, let’s go.” Dedenne hopped onto Bonnie’s head.

“And we’ll all search together,” Lexi swore.

“Just a second.” Clemont extended his arm so they’d pause. “I have a method for locating Squishy.”

Lexi frowned. “You do, babe?”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Ash pressed curiously.

Clemont shoved back his glasses where a glint appeared in and chuckled cockily. “Simple. Remember the future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!” He dramatically struck a pose. His machine sort of resembled Squishy but was taller. “It’s the perfect device to search for Squishy.” His hands were on his hips. “I call it: ****The Track Down Squishy For Certain Mark 1!**** ”

“ _Raaai_.” Raichu curiously pressed her paw against it.

“I’m counting on you, Clemont!” Bonnie didn’t hide her excitement.

“Count on the power of science. My brilliantly designed machine will automatically search out and find the kind of sunny places Squishy loves so much.”

Lexi couldn’t help but grin. “Hmm. You’ve really put some thought into this.”

“Hold on,” Ash said. “When did you find the time to make that?”

Her mouth parted when she put the pieces together. “Oh. You did this after I fell asleep?”

“Exactly, Lex.” Clemont pushed his glasses back again. “Making an useful machine for a dear sister is what being an inventor is all about.” Lexi was certain her heart was going to burst through her chest with her love for him.

“Thank you.” Bonnie was tearing up at her brother’s kind gesture.

Clemont knelt next to the machine. “Now ****Track Down Squishy For Certain Mark 1**** , let’s go. Show everyone just what you can do.” Raichu backed down as the machine spurred away.

“Did it find Squishy already?” Bonnie guessed uncertain.

They chased after it to see where it could possibly take them. Unfortunately the machine had gotten too far ahead and they had lost track of it.

Bonnie was the first to step through the bushes as they entered a clearing in the woods. “I don’t get it. Where did your machine go?”

Clemont’s hunched over as he caught his breath. “Don’t worry. I installed a tracking device to see just where it goes.”

“Clever thinking, Clem,” Lexi replied as Raichu got onto her shoulder. 

That was when his machine came into the clearing, looking all disheveled. Some of parts weren’t entirely intact any longer.

It exploded and Clemont let out the loudest scream. “Oh no! My magnificent machine!”

A group of Pokémon emerged from the trees and didn’t appear to be pleased with their presence.

“Wow Toxicroack,” Ash said.

“They aren’t happy,” Lexi realized.

Serena checked her Pokédex for any necessary information. “ ** _ **Toxicroak, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon, and the evolved form of Croagunk. Toxicroak’s throat has a poison sac, and its poison stirs and becomes even more potent when it croaks.”**_**

“They look like they’re mad,” Ash said.

“Maybe Clemont’s invention did something bad to them,” Serena considered.

“That’s why it got beat up.”

“I could’ve ticked them off,” Lexi replied.

“I think you’re right,” Bonnie agreed.

As the Toxicroak opened fire Clemont brought out Bunnelby. “Bunnelby, use Mudshot!” The collision with their attack was used to escape. “Now is our chance.”

They ran away as swift as their feet could carry them with the Toxicroak heavy in pursuit. Since the Toxicroak hopped from one place to another they didn’t lack any speed.

“Why can’t we all be friends?” Clemont cried out in dismay.

They tried to plea with them to stop. Only the Toxicroak wouldn’t stand for it. This group seemed have been consumed and bittered by their anger and wouldn’t let them get away. 

Their luck ran out when they reached the end of a cliff. Ash noticed it too late as he tried to scramble back while the others collided into his back giving him the final push they needed to all fall over the ledge. Clemont’s clever; mind jumped into action as he activated his Aipom Arm which grabbed hold of a branch. 

He caught Ash, who connected with Lexi, who held onto Serena. As Serena reached for Bonnie the girl’s hand slipped from hers and she plummeted down. Lexi tried to reach for her Pokéball for help as Bunnelby dove down and let her hold onto it. Bunnelby made sure Bonnie and it made it to the ground as they lay down.

Filled with concern the others rushed down the cliff wall with great haste to check up on Bonnie and Bunnelby who lay motionless.

Clemont knelt next to her. “Bonnie! Are you alright?”

Slowly Bonnie sat up straight. “I think I’m okay.”

Lexi finally dared to breathe. “I cannot tell how I overjoyed I am to hear that, Bonbon.”

Serena had her hands clasped together. “Oh thank goodness.”

“Bunnelby,” Bonnie pointed out as Bunnelby softly groaned.

“Oh no what’s wrong?” Clemont questioned.

Lexi knelt down to have a look, frowning heavily. “Bunnelby has sustained serious bruises.”

Clemont tensed next to her. “Ah that’s not good.” His concern and agonizing fear was clear in his voice.

“Hang in there, Bunnelby,” Ash encouraged.

“It needs treatment now,” Clemont said.

“We need to go to Pokémon Center,” Serena suggested.

Clemont quickly got up with Bunnelby in his arms. “You’ll be fine. Just hang on.”

Serena had checked where the nearest Pokémon Center was located which didn’t appear to be too far from where they currently were. When Nurse Joy spotted Bunnelby Wigglytuff went to treat Bunnelby in a separate room.

“Nurse Joy,” Bonnie began. “Will Bunnelby get better?”

“Of course,” Nurse Joy answered. “It’s just. I’m out Nicera.”

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “The medicinal plant?”

Serena looked onto her guidebook for any information. “Is this it?” She showed it to Nurse Joy.

“Yes,” Nurse Joy confirmed. “It grows on the mountain top nearby so I’ll run and get some.”

“Excuse me,” a voice interrupted their conversation. “Excuse me, Nurse Joy. Please come look.”

“Yes right away. Please wait here one moment.” Nurse Joy excused herself so she could hurry over to assist that Pokémon.

As they all waited in the lobby for Nurse Joy to come back Raichu was doing her best to cheer Clemont up a bit because she also cared about Bunnelby. Lexi had her hand on his back.

“Huh?” he suddenly said which made them look at him. “Where’s Bonnie?”

“She was here a minute ago,” Serena replied uncertain.

“Yeah I just saw her.” Lexi frowned as she checked the other side of the lobby. “She’s not here though.” Worry instantly washed through her.

Clemont’s gaze shifted to Serena’s guidebook which was still open on information on the Nicera. “Could she?”

Lexi tensed up as she understood what he was referring to. Bonnie went to find the Nicera plant by herself. “No question about that. Let’s go!” Everyone ran out of the Pokémon Center in the hope that she hadn’t run off too far.

Since they had an direction where these plants grew they headed straight for the mountain. Unfortunately their only way of reaching the top was to scale the cliffwall. None of them complained because they were resolute to catch up with Bonnie.

As they reached the top they saw Bonnie frightfully knelt on the ground as four Scolipede cornered her. As they fired Poison Sting at her Serena and Lexi brought out Braixen and Noctowl to lend a hand. Ash stepped in with Pikachu and Raichu as they blocked the Poison Sting before it reached Bonnie.

The girl opened her eyes as she got aware of their presence. “Everyone?”

Clemont sat in front of his little sister to shield her from any possible attacks. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m okay.”

Lexi smiled faintly. “That’s good.” The Scolipede slowly walked away.

“Pikachu, Raichu, Braixen, Noctowl. Good job,” Ash praised.

Clemont turned his head to Bonnie. “Why did you _go_ alone? Do you know how worried we were?” His voice was raised and displayed his concern for her.

“It’s totally my fault,” Bonnie clarified softly, her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Bunnelby. It got hurt really bad because of me.”

Her words tugged on Clemont’s heartstrings. “Because of you?” He placed his hands on her shoulders. “You’re wrong. Bunnelby saw how desperate you were to find Squishy and wanted to help you.”

“Help me? But I.”

“Bonbon, none of this is your doing,” Lexi nicely replied. “It just shows how valid you and Squishy are.”

“Don’t you get it? Squishy is just as precious to us as it is to you,” Clemont clarified softly. “Yes of course. Squishy is our friend too.” He addressed her a warm smile. “All of us want to make certain it’s safe.”

There were still tears in her eyes as his assurance hit home. “Oh, Clemont.” Raichu wanted to cheer her up and hugged her which she accepted.

“You should listen to your brother. He’s right,” Ash said lightheartedly. Serena just giggled.

Bonnie appeared to have been put at ease. “You guys.”

“First thing we’ve got to do is find that plant. The sooner we do that the sooner Bunnelby gets well,” Ash suggested.

“Yeah! Let’s go now.” Bonnie quickly got up. She enfolded her arms around Lexi for a moment. “Needed that.”

“Well I’m glad to see you in higher spirits again, Bonbon. We’re all going to make sure Bunnelby gets better together,” Lexi promised. Her eyes drifted to Clemont who lovingly smiled at her.

Without a warning a metallic hand snatched Raichu and Pikachu from the ground and towards a Meowth balloon that hovered above the mountain top.

“Team Rocket!” Ash shouted when they completed their motto.

“Give us Raichu and Pikachu back now!” Lexi demanded, her emotions wavering as she saw Raichu’s horrified face which broke her.

“In our book Pikachu and this rare Raichu are always a prize,” Jessie replied smugly.

“We keep our eyes on the ball,” James responded. “Success is the way we roll.”

“So now we’re rolling out,” Meowth amusingly made clear.

The balloon reached a higher altitude in an attempt to make an escape.

“We’ll take care of these guys.” Ash looked back. “Okay, Clemont and Bonnie?”

“These losers won’t get away with this,” Lexi firmly replied. “You go now.”

“You two go and get that plant,” Serena said. “Hurry.”

“Yeah. Got it. Let’s do this,” Clemont agreed. He and Bonnie hastily ran away in the opposite direction.

Ash brought out his Greninja so they’d stand a better chance. “Quick Water Shuriken!”

“Now Braixen Flame Thrower!” Serena added.

“Noctowl, you use Air Slash!” Lexi finished.

“ _Hooooooh_.” While Braixen and Greninja caused the balloon to malfunction, Noctowl slashed through the top part. The balloon tilted as there was a minor explosion in the mechanics. Noctowl was right underneath the balloon as Raichu floated with Pikachu onto his back.

The owl safely brought them to the ground where Pikachu was happily reunited with Ash. “Pikachu! That didn’t take long.”

“Raichu, hey girl.” Lexi was ecstatic when Raichu was in her arms.

Team Rocket was displeased with the turn of events and send out their Gourgeist and Inkay.

“Everybody ready?” Ash shouted which they all readily confirmed.

Lexi was still fighting with Noctowl who needed some good Battle experience. Team Rocket was a great opponent for that despite the situation. They came at them with Psybeam and Dark Pulse.

“Pikachu, use Iron Tail! Greninja, use Arial Ace!”

“Noctowl, use your Psychic abilities to assist!” Lexi stepped in. Before Gourgeist and Inkay could use their attacks Noctowl halted them with Psychic.

“Braixen, use Scratch!” Serena finished. Pikachu, Braixen and Greninja’s attacks dealt a heavy blow as Gourgeist and Inkay were thrown back to where Team Rocket was currently standing.

“Alright, Pikachu Water Shuriken!” Ash went on. “Greninja, Water Shuriken!”

“Braixen, Fire Blast!” Serena said.

“Noctowl, finish that with Confusion!” Lexi instructed.

“ _Hooooooh_.” The combination of all their attacks was enough to send Team Rocket off flying with an explosion.

“We did it,” Serena said.

“Marvelous work from all of you.” Lexi clasped her hands together.

“Great job all of you,” Ash praised. “Now let’s go catch up to Clemont and Bonnie.”

“I was waiting for that.” Lexi was quick to run into the direction that Bonnie and Clemont just headed to. She noticed that she felt kind of restless because of everything that had been happening these last few days and there was no knowing what could be out there in these woods when they were by themselves.

Luck was on their side for once when they discovered them at the entrance of a small tunnel.

“Clemont! Bonnie! Hey you guys!” Ash called out as they ran towards them.

“We found it!” Bonnie said in return.

“Well thank goodness for that,” Lexi replied in relief when they made it there, Raichu on Bonnie’s head. “You can be proud of yourself, Bonbon.”

“Good job, Bonnie,” Ash encouraged.

“Now we can make Bunnelby better,” Serena said.

“You bet.” Bonnie was all smiles. “Everything is gonna be fine.”

With the Nicera plant in their possession they returned to the Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy could use it to treat Bunnelby. They hadn’t been waiting too long in the lobby when Nurse Joy came to inform them.

“I’m happy to report that Bunnelby is feeling just fine.”

Clemont was overjoyed as he held out his arms so Bunnelby could jump into them. “Bunnelby, I was worried about you.”

As Clemont leaned back Lexi could softly pet Bunnelby’s ears. “Can’t tell you wonderful it is to see you’re doing better, Bunnelby.” It grinned up at her.

“We’re all back together and Bunnelby feels fine,” Bonnie stated hopeful.

Clemont smiled at the rest. “Thank you all so much.”

Bonnie nodded. “We all did this together. I’m thanking you right back.” She let out a giggle.

“Alright, you guys. Now that Bunnelby is doing okay let’s head on back and look for Squishy,” Ash suggested.

“Clever idea. We still have some daylight to see with left,” Lexi responded.

“Let’s get going,” Serena said.

“Let’s try somewhere sunny, okay?” Ash thought off.

“Squishy loves sunshine,” Clemont replied in understanding.

“There should be plenty of those places in the woods,” Lexi considered.

“Yeah. Let’s hurry,” Ash agreed.

“Squishy!” Bonnie shouted joyously which made the rest turn around to see the girl standing in front of her bag.

“What no way?” Serena cried in disbelieve.

“Improbable,” Lexi uttered.

Bonnie picked Squishy up from her bag. “You have no idea how worried we’ve been about you.” She nuzzled her cheek against Squishy’s.

“What do ya know,” Clemont said in amazement.

“Awh.” Lexi clasped her hands together. “That’s so wholesome.”

“There’s no doubt Squishy has been looking has been looking for Bonnie all this time as well,” Ash responded.

Serena smiled. “I’m sure.”

There were tears in Bonnie’s eyes. “Are you gonna travel with us again, Squishy? Please say you will.”

Lexi stepped next to her, smiling down. “You’re part of the group now.”

As Squishy muttered in return Bonnie ecstatically jumped up and down. “Thank you, Squishy! Yeeeey!”

“That’s great news, Bonnie,” Ash said.

Bonnie nuzzled closer again. “You’re staying with me. I promise that we’ll always gonna be together.”

Lexi brought her mouth to Clemont’s ear. “That’s the happiest I’ve ever seen Bonnie.”

Clemont beamed up at her. “You’re not alone in that. I also cannot remember the last time I felt this light in my chest and seeing my little sister so overjoyed and Bunnelby doing better. It’s perfect.” He kissed her temple.


	104. A Windswept Encounter!

When the group found themselves stumbling upon another meadow filled with all sorts of flowers they couldn't believe their luck. The weather was surprisingly nice this time of year which was an added bonus.

Clemont’s breathing was raspy as he struggled after the rest.

“It’s beautiful!” Serena squealed.

“Sure is,” Bonnie agreed.

“And that smell.” Lexi took in that scent that belonged to the wild flowers that grew there.

“Okay. Let’s take a break here,” Ash suggested.

Clemont was quick to accept because that meant he could have a some rest. “Good idea.” The others couldn’t refuse an offer like this either. Raichu was already running through the flowers and the luscious grass.

Since everyone had agreed to a break that was the cue for everyone to sent out their Pokémon so they’d have a break too and could enjoy the weather. When everyone was released they all made themselves comfortable somewhere in the meadow.

With everyone in a relaxed state Lexi saw the opportune moment to work on her research regarding Squishy’s forms. She couldn't have taken more than two steps when she had already earned Luxray’s attention, who nudged its head against her hand.

“You wanna help me, bud?”

“ _Ray. Lux._ ” It nuzzled closer to her.

“I was hoping for that.”

Lexi plopped down in the grass as Luxray nestled itself all around her just like it had down the previous time they had stopped at a meadow like this. Before Lexi started on her research she spend some time petting its head who seemed to be perfectly content with it.

Luxray rested its head in her lap as Lexi continued with her research on Squishy. Fortunately having Luxray this close went a whole lot smoother than it had the previous time and Lexi was glad with the company. It allowed her to document her discoveries into her notebook and illustrating that form they had seen Squishy change into at Terminus Cave. Then she reminded herself that there was also that strange conundrum regarding Greninja’s peculiar transformation it had taken twice. There were so many unanswered questions about both of them and Lexi truly hoped she’d be granted the chance to study that further so her documentation wouldn’t lack any crucial information.

Lexi couldn’t have been working too long when her hands started shaking slightly which made her drop her pencil. She clenched and unclenched them numerous times as she felt as if someone lay a heavy anchor onto her chest, making her breathing more laboured. She closed her eyes as she tried to keep herself under control as all the weight of the world crashed down onto her.

Luxray seemed to have noticed the altering in her mood and leaned up a bit so that it could nudge its cheek against hers. With it getting closer she folded her arms around its neck in solace which it allowed. It gave her the feeling that she wasn’t alone. Her breathing regained its normal pace, but all of her combined emotions were coursing through her like a ship. That was her inner turmoil.

She wasn’t going to let go until she had this under control, however long it took. The warmth of Luxray’s body provided her the assurance that was necessary to get through this. When she slightly leaned back it was like her emotions and thoughts were her own again, which was refreshing.

“Thank you, Luxray. I cannot tell you how much I needed that.” She gratefully scratched its jaw.

“ _Luxray. Lux._ ” It only nuzzled closer in return.

She let out a giggle. “You’re my special buddy.” It licked her cheek which made her squeal.

As Luxray lay down on her lap again Lexi resumed with her research, feeling more lighthearted than earlier. It made her believe that she was definitely going to get through this with everybody who supported her. She couldn’t be more fortunate with all their love.

“Clemont.” Bonnie quietly approached her big brother who was busy making tea. She grabbed his hand and raised it which puzzled him. “Since when are you wearing a ring? You never wore a ring before.”

Clemont’s throat tightened as he studied his little sister’s curious expression. He licked his lips. “Lexi and I are both wearing one. I gave it to her as a promise we made for our future.”

Her eyes narrowed lightly. “Which is?”

“That’s personal, Bonnie. Let’s just say that it means that Lexi and I want to spend our life together when we return to Lumiose City.”

She smirked. “And get married, Clemont?”

Clemont scratched the back of his neck. “In good time. We’re still way too young for that.”

Bonnie then changed the topic to a more serious matter while she plucked her nails. “What’s going on with Lexi?”

He arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that?”

They both looked at Lexi who was writing down her research by herself alongside Luxray. “She’s quieter lately than usual. She does smile, but its never genuine. It’s like she’s hollow, Clemont. I don’t want to bother her with it and hoped you’d tell me.”

Clemont considered how to phrase this to his little sister and hadn’t counted on her being so observant with these matters. “Lexi has been suffering from mental breakdown’s lately,” he said quietly. “We don’t know what’s causing this exactly. Her moods changes are unpredictable. It’s frightening her, but we’re doing whatever we can to snap her out of this. Which will succeed.”

“I wanna help as well, Clemont. You know I love Lexi too.” Bonnie didn’t give him any time to say anything else as she rushed over to where Lexi was seated with Luxray. Lexi tilted her head to look up at her. Clemont couldn’t hear what was being said from where he stood, but suddenly Bonnie’s arms were tightly around Lexi who appreciated the kind gesture.

Eventually Bonnie had gone to play with Squishy and Raichu. As Clemont was done with tea preparations he decided to bring a cup to Lexi himself as he stepped to where she was still seated with Luxray in her lap.

“Hey, babe.” She smiled up at him.

“Hey, Lexi. Came to bring you some tea.” He had a cup in his hands.

“That’s kind of you. Thank you. Oh I had another breakdown just now and Luxray was nice enough to help me through it so I owe it a treat.”

“ _Lux_.” Luxray raised its head from her lap.

“Wow, Luxray. That means a great deal to me. Can’t thank you enough for that.” Luxray was pleased with the praise. Clemont actually sat down next to her as Luxray comfortably lay behind them. He petted its mane in appreciation. “Anyhow Bonnie just confronted me about how you’re doing. What did she just say to you, Lex?”

There was a fond expression on her face as she took a sip from the tea. “That you and her love me unconditionally and have my back. Mostly that you two want to see me happy again.”

Clemont grinned radiantly. “That we do.” He intertwined the fingers of their spare hands. “You know how much we all value you, Lexi.”

“I never doubted that.” Lexi closed the gap as she really hadn’t had the chance the kiss him yet and was craving him like oxygen. It was an indescribable feeling to be able to spend time with him like this.

When she had finished her tea he closely observed her as she resumed her work and they discussed their opinions regarding certain details which helped her a great bunch. His arm was around her shoulder while she casually scribbled into her notebook. Clemont’s knowledge about Pokémon had nothing to lack and she appreciated his opinion about these matters.

Everyone froze when there was a loud strange noise coming from the woods.

“Did you hear that?” Clemont asked as they all jumped up. 

“That was Noibat,” Ash confirmed. Hawlucha instantly flew away in concern in the direction of the woods. “Hawlucha.”

Everybody quickly returned their Pokémon. Lexi only had Raichu out who was on her shoulder as they simultaneously chased after Hawlucha. It leaded them directly to the clearing where Noibat was cornered by a group of rowdy wild Pokémon. Three of them were Beedrill, the other a Breloom. The latter had resentful expression on its face as they came closer. The four of them went on their way leaving Noibat motionless on the forest floor.

“Noibat, are you okay?” Ash worrisomely picked it up.

“It’s been Poisoned,” Clemont stated troublesomely. “I wonder if that Breloom could’ve done this.”

Lexi had her hands on her hips. “I wouldn’t out-rule that considering Breloom knows Poison Type moves.”

“Something must’ve happened,” Serena figured.

Ash eyed upwards. “Clemont. Lexi. Could you do anything for Noibat?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have any Antidote left,” Clemont answered sadly. "No Pecha Berries either. I’m not sure what to do.”

“Nor do any of our Pokémon know an attack that could cure this,” Lexi replied carefully cause she didn’t want upset her friends.

The color drained from Bonnie’s face. “We’ve got to do something.”

Out of nowhere a Floette floated towards them. It observed Noibat Poisoned condition up close. It held its orange flower above Noibat’s head and used Aromatherapy to cure its condition.

“Noibat looks better.” Serena checked her Pokédex for extra information. “ ** _ **Floette, the Sing Bloom Pokémon. Floette takes care of its wilting flowers as it flutters through the fields. It uses the energy of flowers during Battle.**_** ”

“It’s using Aromatherapy,” Clemont stated. “That will heal a Pokémon status conditions.”

Lexi smiled down. “Noibat should be feeling brand new.”

“ _Raaai. Raaai,_ ” Raichu muttered in the same manner.

“You’re better Noibat,” Ash said cheerfully when Noibat was able to fly by itself. “Thank, Floette. You healed Noibat.”

Serena read from her Pokédex. “It says that around this time each and every year a big group of Floette gather together right here in this field.”

Bonnie turned her head in confusion. “But I only see this one.”

“There might be more somewhere else, Bonbon,” Lexi assured.

There was a strong current that came in through the trees which swept Floette away. Noibat swiftly flew after it before Floette was out of sight. As the current vanished Floette plummeted down and Noibat safely caught it onto its back. It then playfully flew around with Floette by making flips in the air.

“Well seems Noibat felt like its old self again really fast.” Lexi smiled.

“Noibat looks like it’s having lots of fun,” Ash said as Noibat flew around in circles.

“They’re a really good match,” Serena replied.

Clemont raised a finger. “Well that’s quite surprising. Dragon Type Pokémon like Noibat shouldn’t get along so well with a Fairy Type like Floette.” His finger ended on the brim of his glasses as he mulled it over.

“Lighten up, big brother,” Bonnie jested.

Lexi snorted. “You sure are no fun, Clem.”

“ _Ha_ , Lex. I’m not in the mood for your teasing.” Clemont chastely pecked her mouth which silenced her as he intertwined their fingers.

That same Breloom from earlier accompanied with the Beedrill returned and still appeared to be riled up about something as it gestured towards Noibat and Floette and addressed them.

Clemont held his glasses with his spare hand. “We saw them before."

Lexi frowned. “What made Breloom so cross?”

Serena scanned her Pokédex. “ ** _ **Breloom, the Mushroom Pokémon. Breloom releases poisonous spores to weaken its opponents, then attacks with powerful punches.**_** ”

Breloom ordered for the Beedrill to do something who flew forward.

“What are you up to?” Ash wanted to know.

The three Beedrill gathered around Noibat with the intent to harass it which obviously left Noibat devastated. Noibat heightened its altitude to get away, but the Beedrill were adamant in their pursuit.

“Hey stop it!”

“Three against one isn’t fair!” Lexi shouted in disagreement.

Due to the harassing Floette unintentionally slipped from Noibat’s back and drifted down to the ground where Breloom was standing. There was a blush on Breloom’s cheeks which puzzled Floette.

“What do you think is going on?” Serena wondered unsure.

“I get the feeling Breloom got a crush on Floette,” Bonnie answered dryly. Which left the others appalled. Serena’s cheeks were flushed.

“Seems reasonable,” Lexi uttered.

Like Bonnie had predicted Breloom began to confess its feeling towards Floette as it presented her with a bouquet of pink lilies, which were tied with a ribbon.

“I bet Breloom didn’t like seeing Noibat acting so friendly,” Serena figured.

Lexi had to stifle a giggle at the shocked expression on her boyfriends face. “Jeez, Clem. You’re acting as if that’s a whole new territory for you.”

“Ha. On the contrary. I’m anything but a novice when it comes to romantic gestures, babe.” He addressed her his trademark smile and squeezed into her hand. “Just wasn’t expecting Breloom to be so forward.”

However Floette turned away, disinterested. This seemed to be the last thing Breloom wanted who pulled her back by her tiny arm. Floette struggled in vain to free herself to no avail.

“It looks like Floette doesn’t like it one bit,” Bonnie said.

Lexi’s jaw clenched. “Why do I have the feeling Breloom is not going to take no for an answer?”

Breloom happily clutched Floette into his arms as it was about to walk away with her. Lexi felt sick to her stomach.

Hawlucha and Noibat confronted them. Noibat was more vocal about its opinion as it expressed its disapproval towards Breloom.

“What, Noibat?” Ash asked cluelessly. Noibat spoke more and he finally understood its meaning. “Noibat wants to save Floette. Wow.”

“How noble!” Lexi squealed because she couldn’t bear to see Floette being held against her will like that.

“Okay. Go and do it, Noibat.”

Breloom was anything but pleased with this current situation. As it turned around it scowled at them, which unnerved Noibat.

“You don’t have to be scared.” Ash his encouragement was backed up by Raichu, Hawlucha and Pikachu.

Noibat rushed in to attack, but Breloom easily dodged as Noibat flew into a tree.

“Oh no. Are you okay, Noibat?” Noibat rubbed its head as the Beedrill cornered it. Hawlucha expressed its disapproval.

Breloom ordered the Beedrill to get out of the way because this was to be a one-on-one Battle with Floette at stake. Breloom put Floette high on a tree branch and cooed at her. As it glared down it grimaced.

“It looks like it’s going to be a one-on-one Battle,” Clemont stated as no one made a move while more wind came in.

“Teach it a lesson, Noibat,” Lexi said loud enough. “Show it how it is to force someone to be with you.”

“ _Raai. Raai,_ ” Raichu nodded from atop her head. “ _Raaai._ ”

“Do something, Ash,” Serena pleaded hopelessly. “Stop them. You must.”

“I can’t,” Ash made clear. “Noibat wants to Battle.”

Breloom was the first one to attack and started with Seed Bomb which Noibat countered with Supersonic. The cloud of dust prevented Noibat from seeing Breloom coming at it with Headbutt which was a correct hit.

“Noibat, no!” Ash cried.

Noibat flew up as just as it was above Breloom used Sky Uppercut which hit it in the stomach. Everyone at the side gasped in horror as Lexi’s squeezed firmer into Clemont’s hand.

Pikachu wanted to help its friend only to be stopped by Noibat who had absolute faith in Noibat.

“Hawlucha is right,” Ash said. “I think this is something Noibat needs to do all by itself.” Hawlucha nodded in confirmation. “And that’s what Noibat’s gonna do.” Pikachu wasn’t exactly pleased with that. “Am I right? Show them who you are.” Slowly Noibat nodded as it got up. “Now that’s what I like to see.”

Noibat increased its altitude so that it could charge at Breloom again who dodged it. Breloom came rapidly with Cut which Noibat was able to avoid by flying up.

“Yeah! Way to go!” Ash cheered it on.

Noibat dove down and hit Breloom on the leg.

“It’s like an entirely new Noibat,” Lexi marveled.

“Talk about a change of heart,” Clemont agreed.

Breloom stretched its hand and reeled it in closer and charged with Headbutt. That took a devastating toll on Noibat who was close to fainting.

“I don’t want to see Noibat get hurt,” Bonnie whimpered.

As Breloom prepared for another attack Floette floated down and came between them. She spread her arms to shield Noibat. Breloom seemed dubious and confused as to what to do next. That was when a net came out of nowhere which trapped both Breloom and Floette. The net obviously was attached to a Meowth balloon which meant only one thing.

“Team Rocket!” Ash shouted in dismay.

“Them again,” Lexi said through gritted teeth. Whenever she caught eyes of them these days she felt sick to her stomach which probably had everything to do with the whole Pokéball factory fiasco.

“It’s two for one day,” James replied satisfied.

“As long as we have Floette we’re okay,” Jessie added.

“Double prices, baby,” Meowth finished and the three of them cackled at their capture. The balloon emitted some black smoke so they could successfully escape from the area. Everyone coughed due to the smoke and when the clouds cleared there wasn’t any balloon anymore.

“They’re gone,” Ash stated. Noibat seemed solemn without Floette’s presence. “Don’t worry we’ll get them both back.”

Bonnie looked up at her brother. “I think we need one of your machines.”

“I’m sure Clem has something,” Lexi replied optimistically.

There was a glint in Clemont’s glasses which he pushed all the way back as he started to chuckle. “The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!” The device that he brought out existed of two parts. One was a model based on a Probopass which was connected to a tablet-like device by a wire. “I thought we’d encounter a situation precisely like this one. I call it my ****Aroma Detector****! It can detect the aroma of all kinds of Pokémon flowers.”

Raichu enthusiastically clapped with her paws atop Lexi’s head. “ _Raaaaai._ ”

“I adore the concept,” Lexi agreed smiling.

“Just as long as it doesn’t blow up,” Bonnie muttered unconvinced.

Lexi playfully nudged her shoulder. “Bonbon, have a little more faith in your brother.”

“I am certain of this one,” Clemont said positively. “No explosions. Just watch.” He switched on the tablet and the smelling device started searching for aromas in the area. The result was shown on the tablet. “There it is.”

“Alright. Science is so amazing,” Ash was fascinated like he always was.

“This way, guys.” Clemont began to walk in one direction.

“Way to go, Clemont,” Serena praised as they followed him. Even the Beedrill tagged along with them.

Clemont was walking at the front as they pursued this aroma.

“Anything yet, Clemont?” Bonnie asked impatiently.

“Huh? We should be getting close,” Clemont responded hesitantly. His device took in too many scents at the exact time as it let out steam.

“It is supposed to sound like a kettle?” Lexi frowned.

“Oh no. What’s going on?”

“You said no explosions,” Bonnie reminded him in disappointment.

As predicted the device exploded which left everyone covered from head to toe in black soot.

Bonnie slouched with her shoulders. “How did I know that would happen?”

“Lucky guess.” Clemont coughed up smoke.

Lexi grabbed a handkerchief from her bag to wipe the soot from his face. “Well don’t let it ruin your spirits, Clemont. It brought us this far. I thought it was unique.”

He scratched the back of his neck as he smiled bashfully. “You did, Lex?”

“Of course I did. All of your machines are created with a sole purpose. So they don’t all work? You should instead focus on the machines you invented that were successful.”

Clemont appreciated her kind words and chastely kissed her. “Hmm.. you do always know what to say, babe. I appreciate that. Thank you.”

She smiled. “That’s part of the job description as being your girlfriend.”

“We can get close,” Ash said when everybody was clean. He looked at Noibat beside him. “Noibat.” Noibat used Supersonic which allowed it to scout the whole forest in one attempt.

Clemont ecstatically rolled his hands into fists. “Now I get it. Noibat is using Supersonic to search for them. Great.” Bonnie and the other Pokémon went to encourage it on.

“Did you find something?” Noibat muttered in confirmation to Ash as it flew ahead. “Let’s go.”

Everyone was quick to follow into the direction that Noibat was leading them into. It was obvious that Noibat was determined to get there as quick as possible. Noibat had successfully taken them to where Team Rocket was hiding out in a clearing.

“Will you quit crashing our party?” James shouted in disappointment.

“There is no way you’re getting away with this!” Ash made clear.

“Let Breloom and Floette go!” Serena demanded.

“They don’t belong to you!” Lexi firmly insisted. Clemont’s hand was on her lower back to control her temper.

“Our fun won’t be foiled by sticks in the mud like you!” Jessie sneered agitated.

James instructed like his Inkay to use Psybeam at the three Beedrill so they couldn’t intervene. That left all of them unable to Battle.

“You just leave Team Rocket to us,” Ash said.

“Noibat, take care of Floette,” Serena replied.

Noibat nodded as it flew to the side where Floette and Breloom were held captive. “I’ll go too.” Bonnie hastily ran after it.

As Jessie send out her Gourgeist that meant the Battle had officially begun.

“Pikachu, Electro Ball now!” Ash reacted. The Electro Ball countered the Seed Bomb. “Now Hawlucha use X-Scissor.” Hawlucha slashed effectively against Gourgeist who backed down.

“Inkay, Psybeam,” James responded.

“Luxray, help us out!” Clemont rapidly send out Luxray. “Swift, let’s go!” Luxray effortlessly dissolved the Psybeam which unnerved Team Rocket.

“Noibat is still trying,” Lexi pointed out as Noibat relentlessly struck against the cage. “It’s unstoppable.”

“Hang in there, Noibat,” Ash encouraged. “Floette needs you. If you want to help then you can’t give up.”

“ _Raaai. Raaai,_ ” Raichu cupped her mouth to cheer for it.

Noibat flew up again and dove down with a rapid speed as it crashed against the cage.

“Noibat no,” Bonnie pleaded. “If you keep banging the cage like that you’re gonna break before the cage does.”

Despite the others their concern Noibat wanted to give it another shot as it reached a higher altitude. This time it’s body glowed blue for a second.

“Wow check it out,” Ash gasped. “What is that?” Noibat had an uncanny speed as it basically flashed through the air.

“Acrobatics,” Clemont informed.

“A new move?”

Noibat had succeeded into crashing through the cage which gave away.

“Yeah, Noibat!” Lexi squealed.

There was shimmers in Bonnie’s eyes. “Yey it worked!”

Noibat was overjoyed to see that Breloom and Floette were unharmed and they thanked it for its valiant efforts.

“Gourgeist and Inkay, double attack now!” Jessie instructed in annoyance.

“Once more use Acrobatics,” Ash suggested. This time Breloom was more than willing to fight alongside Noibat.

While Noibat came from the air, Breloom charged the unexpecting Gourgeist and Inkay with Headbutt. The collision of both attacks fortunately sent Team rocket off flying.

“You were great, Noibat!” Ash joyfully hugged Noibat in appreciation. “You got them out.”

It was welcomed by the praise of the other Pokémon. The Beedrill were relieved that Breloom was unharmed. Noibat happily flew to Breloom and those two seemed to have buried the hatched. All of them were chipper at this turn of events.

“This is a good end to it all,” Lexi said as they all watched them interact.

It was around dusk when they returned to the meadow and the sun was barely visible above the mountain top. It was a stunning sight for sure.

Breloom attempted to court Floette once more. When Floette rejected him Noibat came between them which caused them to argue again.

Raichu shrugged tiresomely from the ground. “ _Raaai. Raai. Raai._ ”

Clemont rubbed his temple. “Tell me about it, Raichu.”

“They’re at it again,” Serena said.

“Breloom just can’t take a hint,” Ash responded.

Lexi couldn’t resist that opportunity. “A typical man.”

“Lexi!” Clemont instantly chided which made her smirk.

There was a strong gust of wind that blew Floette away. Floette waved in thanks at everybody.

“Look at that!” Bonnie pointed out to the whole group of Floette that that flew over. There had to be a hundred of them in different colors.

“So they were here after all. What a nice surprise,” Lexi said in awe.

“So that’s what you were talking about,” Clemont stated marveling at the sight.

“Those are the Floette that come and visit here every year,” Serena reminded them.

“Have a good journey, gang,” Ash waved them goodbye. “Be safe.”

That’s when everybody when the whole group of Floette farewell until they could no longer see them.


	105. A Party Dance Escapade!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most Clemont and Lexi that I could possibly write into one chapter so :)))

When Lexi’s eyes drifted open she noticed that there wasn’t any light coming through the curtain of their bedroom at the Pokémon Center. Clemont was asleep behind her, his hand resting on her stomach. An idea came to her mind which she wanted to execute and therefore she had to tell a little fib.

Gently she turned in his hold so she could carefully nudge his shoulder. “Clemont, do you hear me?”

He nuzzled closer against her back in response. “Hmm. Half.”

She bit her lip. “I wanna go flying for a bit, okay? I’ll come back to wake you up.” Ever since she had made that promise to him to tell him about her whereabouts she hadn’t failed to keep it. She was going to keep her word till the day she died.

“’S fine, Lex. Be careful.”

“Yeah of course.” Lexi pecked his mouth as he raised his arm so she could extract herself. “Sleep well, babe.” He said nothing else in return and instead hummed incoherently.

Lexi put on her Lumiose Gym sweater and some sweatpants before she quietly left the room. She had no intention to go flying this night and instead had something else on her mind as she headed to the Pokémon Center kitchens which was open to guests.

There was no one awake at this time of night which left her all alone. The thing that Lexi wanted to do was to cook Clemont breakfast in bed to thank him for all that he had done for her lately. The main obstacle was that Lexi was anything but an excellent cook. When she had been living at Lumiose City her dad had basically done all of the cooking and these days it was Clemont. Her knowledge only extended to Pokémon food, but not for humans.

Lexi desperately tried to remember the recipe of those pancakes Augustine Sycamore used to make for her. It was the only recipe that she actually still remembered, even if it was vaguely. The last thing she wanted was to accidentally give food poisoning to her boyfriend.

She was almost considering to ring her dad for the complete recipe which proved a terrible idea since it was five in the morning. That left her to follow her own instincts. Lexi could only hope this wouldn’t result into a disaster. Now that she officially had started this plan of hers she was going to see it through.

All the ingredients that were necessary for these pancakes were available in the pantry and Lexi simply picked whichever she believed she required for this recipe. Because she had done this a couple of times in the past she remembered the methods that went along with it. 

When the pancake mixture was complete she went to the next phase which was baking the pancakes in a frying pan. That didn’t turn out to be too challenging. She decided that these pancakes probably weren’t going to be enough so she went to make some toast as well to go along with it.

Because she was focused on making sure her pancakes wouldn’t burn she’d lost track of the toaster and was startled by it when it shot the slices of bread forward which were slightly crisped.

Lexi groaned tiresomely at the result as she looked at the state of them. “Why am I such a failure? Can’t even cook a single thing.”

She had been so desperate to give Clemont something nice as a token of her affection, which had now turned into a disaster. It wasn’t that the toast wasn’t edible, it was just more crunchy than usual. The only positive aspect was that her pancakes hadn’t been burned and actually looked decent which she considered a small victory.

Because Lexi wanted to leave the kitchens before other guests would enter she cleaned up the mess and made some tea so they’d have something to drink. With that she put everything on plates and onto a platter as she hurried out of the kitchen. She didn’t run into anyone at her way through the hallway.

As she opened the door of their room it was somewhat dark inside. She put the tray down as she pulled upon the curtains to let some light in, hearing Clemont groan in protest.

“Wake up, babe. It’s morning.” Lexi sat down on the side of the bed.

Clemont stretched himself as he slowly sat upright against the headrest and put on his glasses. He yawned adorably as his hair seemed to live a life of its own. “Lexi, what -” His gaze fell to the tray on the bed which puzzled him.

Lexi cleared her throat. “I tried to make you breakfast. Only.” She coughed.

“What on earth are you making me breakfast for?”

“Don’t act so surprised, Clem. I wanted to thank you for how patient you’ve been with me lately. It didn’t turn out too well. I might have screwed up.”

There was a sheepish grin on his face as he imagined her struggling in the kitchen. “Was it it a disaster?”

Lexi gasped in mocked annoyance. “Don’t be like that, Clemont. I got spooked by toast.”

“By toast?” Clemont was doing his absolute best to hold in his laughter. “You got spooked by toast?”

She made a face at him. “I meant the toaster, genius. I’m anything but a kitchen princess. I tried to make the pancakes my dad used to make for me. Only I’m certain I’ve forgotten an ingredient or two. I’m sorry if it’s bad or anything because that’s my intention I -”

Clemont casually rubbed some flour from her cheek. “Lex, I never expected you to cook for me to show your appreciation. I’m already thankful that you put effort into this whether or not this is your best cooking. I appreciate what you tried to achieve for my sake. You didn’t have to, but I value it.” To let her know that he meant it he kissed her which halted her inner turmoil.

She smiled at him. “Well I’m glad. I’m still sure it’d be different than what you’re used to.”

He let out a laugh. “Probably but that’s fine.” Lexi was over the moon when took a bite of the pancake and had nothing negative to say. “Don’t cut yourself too short, babe. It’s pretty good.”

“Pretty good it’s as a high as I was aiming for, Clem.” She giggled joyously as they ate the rest of the breakfast together. He had been right along. Only the toast might’ve left something to desired.

“If you ever have the intend to learn how get more comfortable with cooking things I’d be happy to teach you.”

“Really?” she blinked unsure as her gaze lingered down to the red striped boxers he was wearing. She had accidentally ripped a pair of his not too long ago when she got a bit too overenthusiastic and had to buy new ones for him. To see him wearing those send her heart racing.

“I mean it, Lexi.” Clemont addressed her his trademark smile. “It’s no effort really and it will be a great opportunity to spend more time with you."

“Then I’ll gladly take you up on that.” She was only too pleased to kiss him because she hadn’t been counting on this positive turn of events and she was glad she had decided to make him breakfast after all.

When they went to the lobby their friends were already awake. While Clemont, Ash and Serena were waiting for Nurse Joy to do a health check on their Pokémon, Lexi was doing a little bit of sketching as she was seated near Bonnie in the lobby who was softly humming to Squishy who was snoozing. Dedenne and Raichu reacted excitedly to it.

“They’re all doing fine,” Nurse Joy announced as she and Wigglytuff entered the lobby with all their Pokéballs. “Everyone is in perfect health.”

“Looking good, buddy,” Ash said chuckling as Pikachu jumped into his arms.

While Serena was brushing her Pokémon at another sofa, Clemont and Ash sat down on the one where Bonnie and Lexi were occupied.

“What do you wanna do next, Clemont?”

“Let’s see,” Clemont replied as he gave it a good thought. “Why don’t we rest a bit more and then go?”

“Sounds great.”

When Serena went to check her mail on the computer and they heard Monsieur Pierre’s voice the others got curious and rose to their feet to find out what this was about.

“ ** _ **Performers, bonjour. To the talented trainers who are rehearsing for their performances. I’m a Pierre, your host. And I am thrilled to invite you to my dance party! My party won’t be the same without you.**_** ”

“Did he say dance party?” Lexi peeked over Serena’s shoulder at the screen.

“ _Raaaai. Raai_.” Raichu stared ahead.

“A dance party!” Bonnie was already excited at the thought.

“ ** _ **I wanted to give competing performers a break and do it in an elegant way,” Monsieur Pierre clarified. “So come and enjoy s’il te plait**_**.” Serena was almost squealing.

“Wow sounds like fun,” Bonnie said.

“ ** _ **However in order to attend I require one thing.**_** ” Monsieur Pierre grinned. “ ** _ **All performers and their Pokémon partners are hereby requested to attend my dance part with a date.**_** ”

Lexi and Clemont both noticed how Serena’s face flushed as her eyes nervously shifted to Ash.

“Wow. So you need a date?” Bonnie muttered.

“I guess that makes sense,” Lexi replied as Serena seemed to be boiling up.

“ ** _ **Elegant. Fun,**_** ” Monsieur Pierre went on. “ ** _ **Also Aria, the Kalos queen, will be in attendance as my honored guest.**_** ” He faded from the screen when his message ended.

“She’ll be there too?” Serena said unsure.

Bonnie looked up. “Please, Serena. Can we come along?”

“You’re gonna go right?” Ash asked excitedly.

Serena smiled shyly. “Why not?” She then turned to Eevee. “Eevee, you wanna go? There are gonna be lots of people there, but it will be a great experience.” Eevee nodded slowly.

“Pierre said you have to have a date,” Clemont reminded her.

“And the Pokémon do too.”

“How about Bunnelby?” Ash suggested.

“Good idea. Come on out, Bunnelby.” Clemont sent out Bunnelby as he knelt in front of it. “Bunnelby, would you like to go to a dance party as Eevee’s date?”

“I’m sure it’s gonna be a lot of fun,” Serena assured. Eevee sat down next to Bunnelby who accepted the offer.

“Does that mean Clemont will be your date?” Bonnie asked frowning at which everyone tensed up.

Especially Lexi. “Don’t be daft, Bonbon.”

Fortunately Clemont was quick to disprove that delusion as he folded one arm around Lexi’s shoulder. “I’m in a committed relationship, little sis.” Lexi’s heart jolted at those words.

Lexi thought of something as she broke free and stepped towards Serena to whisper something into her ear. “Now you know this would be the perfect opportunity to ask Ash as your date since you don’t have one yet. You might not get a chance like this again.”

She noted how Serena froze at Lexi’s suggestion and then cleared her throat. “You might be right, Lexi.”

Lexi returned to where Clemont stood as Serena found her inner courage. Clemont leaned closer to her ear. “What did that brilliant mind of yours concunct, Lex?”

She addressed him a genuine smile. “You’ll see, Clem.”

Serena took a deep breath as her faced was flushed. Slowly she dared to meet Ash’s curious gaze. “Ash, will you...” She paused for a second. “Will you be my date at the dance party?” Lexi could tell that she was terrified for his response.

“Of course, Serena,” Ash quickly responded, grinning at her. “I’d like that.”

She smiled nervously. “Oh, thank you.”

Clemont was perplexed. “You are wicked, Lexi Sycamore.” His voice was quiet.

Lexi snorted. “Well someone had to do it, Clemont.”

Raichu clapped in agreement atop her head. “ _Raaai._ ”

With that settled they headed out towards the mansion where the dance party was being held. On one side of the road was a river and a flower field on the other side.

Lexi wavering mood caught up with her on their way there. She felt short of breath as the weight of the world tightened around her neck. Tears were spilled from her eyes as her body shook irregularly. Clemont was the first to notice it and said to the others that they should carry on as he held onto his girlfriend to help her through this mental breakdown. It wasn’t the worst one she had so far and it seemed her condition was improving.

When Lexi could breathe on her own again Clemont went to pick an orange wildflower which he carefully attached into her pink hair. He rubbed the tears from her cheek. In thanks Lexi kissed him as they went to follow the others.

As they stepped into the hallway of the mansion they found their friends were already present. Miette also appeared to be there with a date of her own, which was a boy no one had seen before. They had gathered around the front desk where they were to receive information.

“Alright,” a woman said to them. “We’ve got Miette and Tommy. Serena and Ash as well. Everything is in order and you’ll also need those cards.” She handed four cards to them.

“Excuse me,” Serena replied puzzled. “What are they?”

“You’ll need that card for a special event later. We also have outfits that are available to rent. Over there.” She gestured to the right.

Serena and Miette squealed when they laid eyes on all the clothes inside this massive dressing room. Lexi wolf whistled. “There are clothes for days.”

While Miette and Serena were quick to find clothes for them and their dates Clemont turned to Lexi with a disappointing scowl. “I still don’t see why we need to get dress nicely for the occasion as well since we’re not officially here as anyone’s dates. We’re just guests.”

Lexi smiled at him. “Aren’t you mine, Clem?”

He barked out a laugh. “Of course I’m yours.”

“Then don’t fret too much. I’m not exactly fond of having to dress up either, but this means a great deal to Serena. Besides Bonnie seems beyond excited. However I’m gonna help you out. No worries.” She chastely kissed him which put his mind at ease cause he trusted Lexi.

Lexi felt obliged to assist Bonnie into the orange dress she had chosen as well as she did the girl’s hair until she had a blinding grin on her face and hugged Lexi in thanks. She then continued with Clemont by making sure his suit was crisp in all the right places.

“I can sense you’re uncomfortable in these clothing, but I can assure you that you look ravishing, babe.” She playfully ruffled through his hair until she had it just right.

He smiled bashfully. “Well that’s good enough for me, Lex.” He let out a laugh as Raichu put a purple ribbon onto her own head.

Lexi left herself last and didn’t want to put too much effort into this cause the attention wasn’t on her tonight. She just went with a emerald green dress with long sleeves that she believed looked alright. It was when she was doing her own hair that she noted how Clemont’s pupils dilated as he took her outfit in. She had left that flower he had gotten her earlier attached into her hair.

“You are _too_ beautiful to be true, Lexi.” His voice cracked.

“And you’re too kind.” She pecked his cheek as she intertwined their fingers.

As they were about to head out of the dressing room Ash stepped into their line of sight. Serena sure had done her best to dress him up now that she had the chance. “Lexi, would it be okay if Raichu was to be Pikachu’s date?” He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

Lexi hadn’t considered that and smiled. “I’m sure she’d like that.” She turned around to where Raichu was seated. “How would you feel to be Pikachu’s date tonight? I’m sure you’ll have fun.” She did look adorable with that ribbon on.

“ _Raai. Raai_.” Raichu floated over to Pikachu who seemed happy that she was to keep it company tonight. Pikachu was wearing a black bow tie so they’d match rather well.

When they entered the ballroom it was already packed with all the guests and Pokémon who were attending tonight. Eevee seemed somewhat at ease with Bunnelby right next to it. They all waited at the side of the room for the party to officially begin. Bonnie and Serena were complimenting each others dresses as Lexi stood next to Raichu who was babbling to Pikachu.

Ash and Clemont were the ones who appeared to be most out of their element in these clothing and were tugging onto their cuffs and their collars.

While the main light in the ballroom was turned off everybody curiously eyed one another until the light at the top balustrade went on instead. It revealed that Monsieur Pierre and Aria had arrived.

“It’s Aria,” Bonnie marveled.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Monsieur Pierre announced. “Thank you all for graciously attending my dance party today. And now for our special guest. I’m honored to introduce our Kalos queen Aria.”

Aria stepped forward. “Nice to see you everyone.” From the reaction in the crowd it instantly became clear how much everyone respected and admired her. Practically all the performers here wanted to be like her and it showed that they had put Aria on a pedestal which she deserved.

Monsieur Pierre and Aria descended down the stairs together where they were to have the first official dance. Meanwhile her Delphox was dancing with Klefki.

When the dance was over everyone applauded as the main light went on.

“And now,” Monsieur Pierre went on. “The dance floor is open for all of you. Please have a wonderful time.”

Lexi and Clemont exchanged a gleeful grin with another as Ash took Serena’s hand as he guided her to the dance floor. They were accompanied by Bunnelby, Eevee, Raichu and Pikachu who went to do their separate dances.

“Man, Ash really can’t dance," Lexi couldn’t help but say as he had been struggling for the last five minutes.

“Would you say that he’s worse than us, Lex?” There was a shimmer in his gorgeous blue eyes.

“Well I wouldn’t say that for certain since we haven’t danced in ages, but we were a disaster last time.” They shared a laugh at the memory of their first date.

Clemont’s face fell when Ash accidentally headbutted Serena. “Ouch. I’d say he’s worse. We’d have to give it another shot soon.”

While they stood there they mostly observed how their Pokémon danced with their partners for the night who were both blissful and graceful dancers.

“Alright,” Monsieur Pierre interrupted when the music came to an end. “Everyone form into circles. It’s time to change partners then let’s dance.” He snapped into his finger as the next song started playing.

“Seems like the Pokémon are having a ball,” Bonnie pointed out as all the Pokémon were dancing in a circle at the center of the ballroom.

“Guess for them it doesn’t matter who their partner is.” Clemont brought his mouth to Lexi’s ear. “I wouldn't be too fond of having to dance with someone who isn’t you.”

“Me neither, Clemont.” She licked her lips. “Why don’t you and I have a private dance?” She noted how his pupils darkened.

“Bonnie.” He suddenly turned around to eye his sister. “Would it be okay if we’re excused for a while? It won’t be long.”

The girl smirked. “You two wanna dance, don’t ya? That’s fine. I’ll stay here and watch the Pokémon. You have fun.”

Clemont thanked her as he took Lexi’s hand and guided her out of the ballroom. Somehow he had studied the layout of the mansion earlier cause he took her up a staircase which let them to a private balcony. From here they could still hear the music coming from inside.

He addressed Lexi a generous smile. “Would you care to dance, Lexi?”

“I thought you’d never ask, Clemont.”

They mimicked the dance style they’d seen the other couples do inside. Or at least that’s what they attempted to do. Their moves were out of place and not in rhythm as they swirled around to the music. Only it didn’t seem to matter to them. They were just glad to be able to dance here together like this.

“I’d say we’re improving,” Clemont said optimistically with a wide grin. “I haven’t stepped on your foot once. I’m almost getting good.”

“Don’t get too cocky now, babe. Perhaps we should practice more because I’m do starting to enjoy dancing with you. Especially when it’s just us.”

“Then we’ll practice more, Lex.” He was able to dip her down and firmly pressed his lips against her, making her groan contently at his boldness. “ _That’s_ my favorite move for sure.”

“Please do it again.”

Clemont let out a laugh as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her again and this time it was more urgent that it left her rather breathless. He had awoken her inner hormones by the way their tongues were swirling together. He handily raised her onto one of the tables without breaking the kiss. It wasn’t too long until she felt his cock swelling against her knee.

“Is this inappropriate, Lex? Cause seeing you in this dress really is making want to do all sorts of things to you.”

She scoffed. “It probably is, Clemont. But I don’t want to stop either.” Her pupils were blown as her desire for him was speaking for her. They had never had sex in public like this before, but something about that was thrilling to them.

“Great. Only we don’t have much time.” He pulled her in for another kiss.

“Then be quick.”

He winked at her as he surprised her by lifting up the skirts of her dress so her legs were exposed to him. Lexi held those for him as he knelt between her legs and tugged down her panties. He wasted no time with extra foreplay as he instantly licked at her clit as she let out a joyous squeal and then realized they had to be quiet so she bit her lip.

Her free hand was in his hair, tugging ever so slightly. Clemont was determined to make Lexi come with just his tongue. Throughout the months they first started to have sex, Clemont had discovered every inch of Lexi’s body that was sensitive. He feveriously licked into her because they could get caught at any minute.

Lexi was making soft squeaking noises with her mouth every time his tongue touched her most sensitive spots. He sped up as Lexi’s hold on his hair tightened. “Clem. Clem. Clem. _So_ good, babe.” Clemont observed how she inclined her head as her climax coursed through her body. He didn’t stop licking her until she had stopped shaking.

She didn’t give herself time to get over her high as she unbuttoned his fancy pants for him along with his boxer as his fully erected cock spurted free. Clemont kissed her lovingly as he made her lay down on her back onto the table. He smoothly eased himself inside of her wet pussy making them both groan softly.

He started out slow but then remembered that they were in public so he set up a rather swift pace. Lexi seemed to welcome that decision as she practicably muttered nonsense underneath him. The fact that there were about a fifty people in the other room made it more exhilarating for both of them.

Lexi folded her legs around his waist which caused him to reach deeper inside of her, and his belly tingled at the sensational feeling. His hips stuttered irregularly for a moment when Clemont eventually regained himself again and rocked against her.

The only sound that was being heard was that of his balls slamming against her skin and their soft mixed moans. For them it was exceptionally challenging to be quiet since they were usually rather vocal. There was such an urgency to all this that it left both of them lightheaded. They found their orgasm simultaneously as he softly moaned into her skin.

“Well that wasn’t planned.” Lexi let out a dry giggle as she observed their faces. “Look at the state of us.”

“I just couldn’t resist you, Lex. I never can.” Clemont was kind of experiencing an euphoria because of what they had just done among these people. 

When they reached the ballroom they couldn’t have been gone for longer than twenty minutes. They had refreshed themselves in the bathroom so no one would notice what they had been up to. It turned out they hadn’t missed too much during their absence. The dancing round seemed to have come to an end.

“Lexi,” Bonnie suddenly said, frowning. “Why are you limping?” Clemont seemed to have gone exceptionally red at his little sisters observance.

Lexi had indeed been feeling rather stiff from the earlier activities and evaded Clemont’s gaze so they wouldn’t be caught. She bit her cheek. “I uhm. I accidentally stubbed my leg against the balustrade while we were dancing." It was a good a lie as any.

Bonnie instead pointed at her brother. “You should be more careful, Clemont.”

Clemont raised his hands in innocence. “That’s a promise, Bonnie.”

“Alright,” Monsieur Pierre announced which made everyone in the room look at him. “Let us begin today’s main event. Our enchanting tag Battle. There are no Pokémon Battles in the Pokémon showcase so consider this a special treat. All our participants will be chosen at random. Please raise the card you received at the reception desk and hold it up to the light. If a mark appears then you’re one of our lucky participants.” It the end it turned out that Miette, Ash, Serena and another guy were chosen to participate at this Battle.

Everyone else left the dance floor as the ballroom is converted into an area and the two teams are in position. The rest of the guests were at the sideline. It was Ash and Serena vs Miette and that other man. Pikachu and Eevee vs Slurpuff and Inkay.

Clemont smiled. “Looks like Ash is all fired up.” Raichu was on his shoulder so that Pikachu could Battle.

“Of course he’s excited when there is the promise of a Battle,” Lexi agreed.

“Ash and Serena go for it!” Bonnie encouraged them nicely.

“Alright then. Battle begin!” Monsieur Pierre announced.

“Pikachu, use Quick Attack on Slurpuff,” Ash immediately opened the Battle. Pikachu zigzagged across the field with its rapid speed. Raichu cheered for it as Pikachu landed the first hit.

“Slurpuff, Energy Ball now!” Miette reacted to retaliate.

“Eevee, Swift let’s go!” Serena chimed in. The Swift prevented the Energy Ball from reaching Pikachu.

“Inkay, use Psybeam on Pikachu,” the other guy said.

“Pikachu, dodge and use Iron Tail now!” Ash was all riled up from the Battle. Pikachu jumped up and slammed with its tail against Inkay who crashed into the ground.

“Great job,” Clemont said. “Eevee doesn’t look bothered by the attention anymore.”

“That’s such a tremendous change.” Lexi clasped her hands together.

“Inkay, Psybeam. Let’s go,” the guy tried again.

“Dodge it,” Serena and Ash reacted in unison as both Eevee and Pikachu jumped into the air.

“Use Cotton Spore,” Miette said.

The Cotton Spore trapped Pikachu and Eevee in place when they landed into it which left a huge opening to counter for the other team.

“Inkay, Psybeam again,” the guy instructed. Since they had nowhere to go Eevee and Pikachu certainly felt the effect of that. “Inkay, Tackle.” Pikachu jumped in front of Eevee to shield it and got hit dead on instead.

Raichu whimpered softly at the state of her friends. “ _Raaai._ ” Clemont softly petted her ears to assure her.

Eevee went to shield Pikachu this time which Serena noticed. “You’re right. Okay. Now it’s our turn. Eevee, use Swift.”

“Use Energy Ball,” Miette swiftly reacted. Slurpuff canceled out the attack with Energy Ball.

“Inkay, use Psybeam now,” that guy said. Unfortunately Eevee was barely recooperated from attacking when the Psybeam send it flying towards Serena. Now both Pikachu and Eevee were lying still on the ground.

“Pikachu, can you still Battle?” Ash asked concerned as Pikachu got up. “Yeah. Pikachu, use Electro Ball!”

“It doesn’t look too good for Eevee,” Lexi stated solemnly as it hadn’t moved yet. Serena was knelt in front of it, a worried and troubled expression on her face.

“It could certainly feel that last Energy Ball,” Clemont agreed.

“Thunderbolt, let’s go!” Ash instructed.

“Use Energy Ball!” Miette reacted which intercepted the attack.

A glowing blue feeler extended from Eevee’s mane which it wrapped around Serena’s wrist. Slowly Eevee got to its feet as its whole body started to glow with blue light. Lexi’s jaw dropped and quickly turned on her camera for her research as she wondered which form Eevee was going to evolve into.

“What’s going on?” Bonnie asked dumbfounded.

“Is that?” Clemont questioned perplexed.

“It’s evolving alright.” Lexi grinned. When the light faded and Eevee’s evolved form became visible she clapped into her hands. “It became a Sylveon!”

Serena checked her Pokédex for information. “ ** _ **Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its trainer’s arm as they walk together.**_** ” Serena had found her inner courage as she rose to her feet. “You were right. We’re not done. The Battle is not over yet.”

“It might have evolved, but I’m gonna win,” Miette made clear. “Slurpuff, use Energy Ball.”

“Dodge it quick!” Only instead of dodging like Serena told her to Sylveon used a brand new attack.

Clemont was at awe at that display. “It used Fairy Wind.”

“Inkay, use Tackle,” the other guy instructed. Sylveon effortlessly dodged it by gracefully dancing around it.

“It’s so elegant!” Lexi nearly squealed.

“Now use Fairy Wind,” Serena said. Neither Inkay or Slurpuff were able to evade it and were unable to resume with the Battle.

“Slurpuff and Inkay are unable to Battle,” a referee announced. “Which means the winner is the team of Ash and Serena.”

“S’il the plait everybody,” Monsieur Pierre said. “Please give a big round of applause to Mademoiselle and her Pokémon partner. An exciting Battle indeed.” All the guests applauded in agreement.

“Congratulations,” Clemont supplied as they joined Ash and Serena.

“You were great, Sylveon,” Bonnie complimented.

Lexi smiled. “You all were.”

“Wow. What a surprise evolution,” Clemont said which puzzled Serena. “Eevee can evolve into many different ways, but it has to be especially close to its trainer to evolve into a Sylveon.”

“Clemont is right. It requires high friendship with its trainer and has to evolve during the day in order to become a Sylveon. It’s fascinating for sure.”

“I didn’t know.” Serena lowered her head to look at Sylveon. “Hi there. You’re beautiful.”

“To thank you all for attendance today I will let you in on where the next Pokémon showcase will be held,” Monsieur Pierre teased. “That exciting location is Fleurrh City.”

“Serena,” Miette said. “We’ll settle this at the next showcase.”

Serena nodded at that thought. “Yeah.”

With the dance party over they walked down the busy streets in their normal clothes. Clemont had his fingers intertwined with Lexi’s.

“Hey, Serena.” Bonnie waved with her hand when Serena was glancing at a poster on the wall. “Hurry up.”

“I’m coming.” Sylveon had one of its feelers wrapped around Serena’s wrist as the two ran over to them as they continued their way towards Snowbelle City.


	106. A Meeting of Two Journeys!

Lilligant and Azumarill were chasing each other in a friendly manner on the side of the Battlefield at the Pokémon Center. Lexi was seated on a bench next to Serena as Ash and Sawyer’s Battle had started. Truthfully it was nice to be able to see Sawyer again.

“Alright Hawlucha. Flying Press!” Ash instructed. Hawlucha leaped up high so that it could descend down with great speed as it collided into Sheldon.

“Shelgon is unable to Battle. Hawlucha wins,” Clemont stated, acting as the referee. Raichu was nuzzling against his cheek.

“That was to be expected,” Lexi muttered as she sketched Shelgon. “Azumarill. Lilligant. Be careful you don’t get out of sight.” Both Pokémon whirled around with an innocent expression on their faces as they resumed their playing game. It was a blessing to see them interacting like they did.

Sawyer withdrew his Shelgon. “There is no doubt you’re strong, Ash. But I’m gonna win the next one.”

Bonnie cupped her mouth. “Yeah. Go for it, Sawyer!”

“Alright. Honedge let’s go.” Sawyer brought out his second Pokémon.

“A new Pokémon,” Serena said perplexed.

“And a fascinating one at that,” Lexi replied, fluttering to an empty page in her sketchbook. “It’s a Ghost Type.”

“So you caught a new Pokémon, huh?” Ash scanned it with his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Honedge, the Sword Pokémon. It is said that Honedge is actually a spirit living inside a sword.**_** ” Ash was gonna go with Pikachu.

“Alright. Here we go. Fury Cutter!” Sawyer opened the Battle.

“Pikachu, Iron Tail.” Pikachu used its tail to deflect the sword that Honedge used. “Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt.” Since they were both in midair Honedge was unable to evade the attack and crashed onto the ground.

“Honedge is unable to Battle,” Clemont announced. “Pikachu is the winner.”

“Wow that was was so amazing,” Bonnie said.

“And fast as well,” Lexi added.

Sawyer withdrew Honedge. “The third time is the charm. It’s up to you, Sceptile.”

“ _What?_ Sceptile?” Lexi’s voice went all pitched due to her enthusiasm as Azumarill and Lilligant plopped down next to her on the bench. “And a stunning one at that.”

“So it evolved, huh? Check out my third Pokémon. Greninja, I choose you.” Ash was quick to send out his Greninja.

“A Greninja? So Frogadier evolved too?” Sawyer was elated.

Serena scanned Sceptile with her Pokédex. “ ** _ **Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon, and the evolved form of Grovyle. The seeds growing on Sceptile’s back are brimming with vitamins that can revitalize trees.**_** ”

“Here goes. Bullet Seed!” Sawyer started the final Battle.

“Check this out,” Ash reacted. “Use Water Shuriken!” The Water Shuriken rapidly intercepted the Bullet Seed. “Use Cut!” Greninja came through a dust cloud on its way down.

“Dodge it! Quick!” Due to Sceptile’s jump it avoided getting hit.

“Keep it going with Arial Ace.”

“Sceptile, Leaf Blade!” Sceptile countered it with Leaf Blade and created quite an impact when their attacks collided at the center of the Battlefield. “Dragon Pulse go!”

“Dodge it quick!” The first time Greninja flipped backwards, but the second time the Dragon Pulse successfully connected. “Can you go on, Greninja?

“Keep pushing. Leaf Storm!”

Since Greninja had the disadvantage that had a devastating effect on it.

“I’m pretty sure I figured out Greninja’s Battling style. It uses speed to get up close and can then finish up the Battle with just one attack,” Sawyer stated. “So if I can attack from a distance I’ll have the advantage.”

“He’s really done his research,” Serena said.

“Well Ash has become Sawyer’s role model so it doesn’t surprise me one bit,” Clemont replied.

“Right. Sawyer has been enamored with Ash’s Battling style since they met,” Lexi agreed as she was still sketching.

“Alright. Sceptile, wrap this up,” Sawyer instructed, believing victory was at hand. It send Greninja flying to the ground.

“Greninja, can you still Battle? There is no doubt we can win this thing.” As Greninja rose to its feet that same water sprout emerged its whole body.

Lexi quickly turned on her camera so she could study it later. “They’re transforming again and I can’t explain this.”

“Hey what’s going on here?” Sawyer wanted to know. “Sceptile, I think it’s time we get this over with.”

“Greninja, let’s do this. Use Arial Ace!” Sceptile stood no chance against the speed that Greninja now possessed. It relentlessly slashed at Sceptile who got slammed into the wall that surrounded the Battlefield.

“Sceptile is unable to Battle. Greninja wins,” Clemont stated. “So the match goes to Ash.” As soon as he said it Greninja reverted back to normal as it and Ash fell to the ground exhausted which perplexed Lexi. She couldn’t wrap her brain how this was feasible.

“Hey, Ash,” Serena said.

“Are you okay?” Bonnie questioned.

Ash scratched the back of his head, chuckling lightly. “Yeah. But I’m wiped out. That was a close one. Right, Greninja?” Greninja muttered softly in agreement.

Sawyer approached them with his notebook out. “So Ash you gotta tell me what just happened. How did you do whatever you did? Fill me in.”

“I don’t really know what I did, Sawyer. Stuff just flashed in front of my eyes when I get like that.”

“Oh I see. _No_ I don’t!” he cried in frustration.

While the others went on ahead to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon Clemont turned to Lexi who was still sketching. “Are you going to tell me what’s going inside that mind of yours?”

Lexi bit her cheek as she looked up at him. “I just can’t fathom what just happened with Greninja and Ash and why it’s able to transform like it does. It’s wrecking my brain and I can’t find a feasible explanation for this, Clem. There’s no record of any Greninja transforming in the first place, let alone without a Mega Stone. Nor how it somehow connects with Ash. Nothing about this makes sense.”

He petted Azumarill’s head. “I have no explanation for it either, Lex. Your dad said a Greninja has never been able to Mega Evolve before.”

“That is true. The more I try to think about it the more it feels like my brain is getting fried with all these unanswerable questions. Ugh.” She groaned tiresomely as she rubbed her temples. “It’s fascinating and frustrating at the same time. I’m a Pokémon Professor so I want to capture whatever information I can find, which is nothing valid.”

“Perhaps your dad might be able to fill you in on some things.” He smiled at her. “Knowing how determined you are when you have your mind set on something you’ll find some answers sooner or later. All in good time.” He took her hand as he pulled her against him so that he could kiss her. “I am just as curious and perplexed about this phenomenon as you are. I’d like to find out more about it with you if you don’t mind.”

She caressed his cheekbones. “Clemont, that would be much obliged. I’d like nothing more than to do this with you. I’ll gladly share whatever data I’ve documented and I’ve been able to record.”

He flashed her a blinding grin. “Thanks I’d appreciate that. Two minds might see more than one.” In appreciation he went to kiss her again.

They went into the Pokémon Center where everyone was seated in the lobby. Clemont and Lexi sat next to each other accompanied by Lilligant and Azumarill who were happily babbling with another. Raichu was softly snoring in Lexi’s lap who petted her ears.

“Hey you’re Greninja looked kinda different in Battle, didn’t it Ash?” Sawyer pressed curiously.

“Did it?” Ash asked uncertain.

“It sure did and it was all wrapped up in water.” He pointed towards Lexi. “I’m certain you have an explanation for this.”

Lexi smiled meekly. “I’m as clueless regarding this as everyone else I’m afraid.”

Sawyer focused his attention on Ash again, ready for some answers. “So please tell me how the two of you did that okay?”

Ash dubiously scratched the side of his head. “Uh. I really don’t have a clue.”

“Actually none of us have any idea,” Serena said as she was brushing Sylveon.

“It just happens,” Bonnie replied.

“That’s true. Although so far it only happened a few times,” Clemont pointed out.

Sawyer scribbled the information down into his notebook. “Huh. That’s so strange. The way Ash and Greninja are moving together like that is if they become one.”

“That’s what we’ve theorized thus far,” Lexi replied.

“It was just like that when it happened before, wasn’t it?” Serena questioned.

Ash smiled as he scratched his head. “Well. Kinda I guess. It’s really hard to explain. I guess it’s like all the things that Greninja is seeing and doing I’m seeing and doing the exact same things at the same time.”

“It sounds like you’re telling us you get fused together?”

“Right.” Ash balled his fists. “Then I start to burn up like I’m on fire. After that I wanna go to sleep.”

“It sounds to me like you turn into Greninja,” Sawyer said which surprised the others.

“I become Greninja?” Ash wondered skeptically. He laughed nervously. “That would be kind of cool if it was true.”

Clemont adjusted his glasses. “That’s quite the theory you’ve got.”

Lexi bit her bottom lip. “To a degree I believe you’re right about that, Sawyer. A trainer and their Pokémon becoming one is unheard of for sure.”

Bonnie raised her arm. “That would be so cool!”

Serena smiled. “That would explain a lot.”

“They say when the bond between trainers and Pokémon gets stronger they start to look alike,” Sawyer replied. He jotted down more information into his notebook. “Maybe that might explain whatever is happening to them since the bond between Ash and Greninja has gotten so powerful.”

“It’s our bond?” Ash was puzzled. “It turns me into Greninja?”

“Technically it’s the only theory we’ve got so far,” Lexi admitted truthfully.

As the sun was setting they exited the Pokémon Center cause Sawyer was planning to set out.

“Ash, let’s Battle again soon,” he said.

“Sure you bet,” Ash quickly accepted. They all waved Sawyer goodbye and wished him good luck with his upcoming Gym Battles.

That evening Clemont and Lexi went on a date together at the city. They stopped at a local restaurant for some dinner and then went for a nice walk together as they explored the city. By the time they returned to the Pokémon Center it wasn’t that late. Since this Pokémon Center didn’t have any spare rooms they were forced to share with their friends which they weren’t against.

As long as Clemont was in her close proximity she seemed to be at ease and was able to get more sleep than she had bargained for and wasn’t taking it for granted.

Everyone was roughly awoken by a large mechanical hand that smashed through the window and snatched Pikachu from the bed. As everyone spurted into action they saw a Meowth balloon hovering in front of their balcony as the sun was rising.

“Team Rocket!” Ash shouted. “Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt.” Pikachu gave it a try but it had no effect on the metallic arm.

“Waste of electricity isn’t good for the environment,” Meowth jested.

“The early team hatches a great scheme,” James replied tauntingly.

Meowth snickered. “This is like taking candy from a baby.”

“Says the team who steals from people who are asleep!” Lexi exclaimed.

“No why not go back to sleep,” Jessie sneered.

“You’re only one Pikachu lighter,” James added.

“Meanwhile we’ll just head off into the sunrise.” Meowth controlled the balloon to fly away.

“Pikachu, no!” Ash jumped from the balcony and onto a lamppost which he used to slide down to the ground. “You’re not gonna get away with this.” He resentfully gave chase after the balloon.

Meanwhile the others hurried down the normal way through the exit. As they came outside Team Rocket had sent out Gourgeist and Inkay and told them to use Shadow Ball and Psybeam.

Ash rolled across the ground as the attacks landed behind him. The others had to step backwards.

“Are you guys okay?” Ash asked concerned.

“Yeah we’re doing fine,” Serena assured.

“Don’t worry about us,” Lexi said.

“Right behind you,” Clemont replied.

Gourgeist came at them with a Dark Pulse but out of nowhere a Steel Wing countered that attack which left everyone stunned. Especially when a Charizard flew across the air and landed next to its mysterious looking trainer on the steps.

“A Charizard!” Ash exclaimed.

“Who are you?” Jessie demanded to know in frustration. “Keep your flames out of our fight.”

Clemont noticed how Lexi tensed all up next to him as he held onto Bonnie. Her gaze was transfixed upon the Charizard and its trainer as she followed their every movement as there was something oddly familiar about them.

“Charizard, use Dragon Claw!” the trainer instructed and as soon as Lexi heard _that_ voice her whole body froze in shock. It was a voice she had listen to for countless of hours during her earlier teenage years.

“It’s _him_.”

Charizard cut through the mechanical arm which freed Pikachu.

“Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!” Ash said. The Thunderbolt was enough to send Team Rocket off flying.

“Charizard, catch Pikachu,” he instructed. Lexi almost had no control over her own body as she witnessed how Charizard effortlessly caught Pikachu with its paws. She felt a shortness of breath as Pikachu was returned to Ash.

“Well done, Charizard.”

That’s when Raichu floated towards Charizard as the two of them recognized each other. Bonnie had pulled Lexi with her towards the others as Charizard and Raichu were playfully interacting with another.

That’s when his eyes locked on Lexi’s as he took a step forwards. He didn’t look like she had remembered him from her memories. His hair hadn’t changed but his height and clothing surely had. He was clothed much darker these days. “I had already figured that it was you when I saw your Raichu, Petals. No one has a Raichu quite like yours.”

Lexi swallowed thickly as everyone’s eyes were on hers. The sound of hearing that nickname being used after all this send a chill down her spine. “Alain.” Her heart was beating frantically inside her chest.

Clemont’s glasses nearly dropped. “ _That’s_ Alain?” He hadn’t seen Alain since he worked at Sycamore lab whenever Clemont would visit Lexi there but that had been years ago. He hadn’t recognized him now.

Alain took another step in her direction. “I can totally understand if you’re angry at me. I’d -” He’d stopped in the middle of his sentence when Lexi’s was so consumed by rage mixed with the remainder of her emotions that she made an attempt to strike him across the face. However he caught her wrist before she could strike. “I was expecting that too. You’re still as feisty as ever, Lexi.”

Without another word Lexi pulled her arm free and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her as all her emotions caught up with her.

“Lexi!” Clemont shouted worrisomely. He looked at the rest. “I’ll go after her. You all stay here and introduce yourselves. I’ll be back.” He realized he was still in his pyjamas as he chased after Lexi who had disappeared around a corner at the other side of the Pokémon Center. There was another patio there where Lexi was sobbing hysterically on a bench, her hands shaking.

Clemont plopped down as well as he tightly engulfed his arms around her waist. He carefully lifted her onto his lap to bring her closer as she cried into his shoulder. Her whole body was trembling due to everything that she was experiencing simultaneously. His hand rubbed soothing patterns onto her lower back.

Lately Alain had been more present on her mind but she hadn’t envisioned that she’d have to face him again. That’s why she had been so overwhelmed because she had almost accepted that he had truly moved on from her life. _Almost._

He just held her through it as she didn’t say a single word to him. She didn’t have to for him to understand what she was feeling because their emotions were somewhat connected and he could sense it whenever Lexi was distressed.

Her body had slightly stopped shaking when she pulled back. Clemont caught how her eyes were all red and puffy from crying.

“Clem, I hate feeling this way,” she whimpered softly.

He gently rubbed her tears away. “I know and that’s perfectly fine, Lex. You weren’t expecting to encounter Alain after everything that has happened between him and you and your dad. It’s not easy to forgive.”

“I want nothing more than that. When I first saw him I was tempted to forget everything and just pick up again as friends. It might be silly.”

“It’s anything but silly. He lived at Sycamore lab for years and you basically spend all your days with him. You have a history. It’s only logical that you want to restore that.”

She bit her lip as she blinked tears from her eyes. “I just feel like the wound is too fresh. I’m bitter and angry still, Clem. If I talk to him now I’ll probably say things I will regret which I need to prevent. Alain doesn’t deserve that.”

“Then don’t talk to him until you’re ready.” He kissed her forehead. “I’m willing to inform him of your choice which he’ll accept cause he still cares for you that much is clear.”

“Would you? I’d appreciate that.”

“Anything you want, babe.” He kissed her nose. “I’ll make sure you won’t have to confront him now.” Lexi nodded gratefully. As Clemont untangled himself from underneath Lexi he brought out Luxray from its Pokéball. “Luxray, will you look after Lexi for me? She feels at ease with you.”

“ _Lux. Ray. Ray._ ” Luxray immediately made itself comfortable next to Lexi on the bench who was still shaken up. One arm carefully went around Luxray’s neck as the other was absentmindedly petting its black mane.

Before Clemont went to see the others he went to get changed into his normal clothes at the Pokémon Center and put Lexi’s clothes into his backpack. As he left the Pokémon Center where the others were waiting he noticed they had gotten dressed already. Alain was with them.

“Clemont!” Bonnie rushed forward. “How is Lexi doing? I’m worried.”

“Will she be alright?” Serena showed her concern.

“Lexi is rattled but will be fine in good time,” Clemont promised. Raichu was on top of Charizard’s head as the two were playing. “She just needs to clear her head.” Clemont’s eyes shifted to Alain who seemed to dread his answer. “Lexi said that she’s not ready to talk to you yet, Alain. She hopes you understand that.”

Alain scratched his neck. “I wasn’t expecting anything else. I respect her decision. Wait.” His eyes narrowed. “You’re Clemont, right? Lexi’s best friend? I remember you constantly visiting the lab.”

Clemont adjusted his glasses. “Yes. I’m her boyfriend now though. We’ve started dating.”

He smiled. “That makes sense.”

“Why does that make sense?” Ash questioned dubiously.

“Because last I saw Lexi she was already absolutely smitten with Clemont. It wasn’t that she confided that in me, but it was pretty obvious.” Clemont’s blood started racing.

Bonnie looked up at Alain, frowning. “How do you know Lexi though and why is she so upset?” She defensively crossed her arms.

Alain paused for a second. “I used to be Professor Sycamore’s assistant during my earlier teens and I’ve lived at the lab with Lexi and her dad.” He licked his lip. “There are some mistakes that I’ve made which let to me leaving the lab. I’ve never apologized to either of them which is one of the biggest regrets of my life.” The others seemed to fit the puzzle pieces together then.

“Well since I’ve met Lexi’s I’ve gotten acquaintanced with the scale of her heart,” Serena said positively. “If the two of you go way back I’m certain she’ll forgive you.”

He smiled faintly. “That’s what I hope for but probably not what I deserve.”

Ash changed the topic to a different subject when he noticed the stone attached around Charizard’s neck. “Is that a Mega Stone?”

“Care to see? How about a Battle? My Charizard and your Greninja,” Alain suggested. “I saw you Battling yesterday. I’d like to see more of that.”

He rolled his hand into a fists. “That would be great. Let’s go for it.”

While the others already went to the Battlefield, Clemont went to the Pokémon Center back patio where he found that neither Lexi or Luxray had moved since he left. She didn’t appear to be as shaken up anymore and the color had been restored to her cheeks.

“Hey, Clem.” She cautiously glanced up at him while she remained leaned against Luxray’s side. “How did it go?”

“Alain respects your choice,” Clemont filled her in. “He doesn’t expect you to forgive him actually. He told the others who he is in connection to you so everyone’s aware now. He and Ash are about to have a Battle. Oh yeah apparently his Charizard can Mega Evolve.”

It was a lot of information for Lexi to process who frowned slightly. “Okay good. I’ll talk to him another time. He didn’t have a Key Stone when he left though.”

“Perhaps he obtained it somewhere during his absence. How are you feeling though, Lex?”

She smiled up at him. “Better than before if you must know. I’m curious to see this Battle. Thank you for everything, Clemont.”

Clemont handed her clothes to he so she could get changed to her shorts and striped yellow shirt. On their way there he held her hand as Luxray trailed after them, not wanting to be removed from Lexi’s side. It wasn’t taking its protective duties lightly.

As they arrived at the Battlefield the others were stunned to see Lexi there as she joined her friends at the side. Her eyes locked with Alain for a second who said nothing and instead looked ahead of him. Lexi took her place next to her friends as they all questioned her how she was doing as she reassured their concerns.

Raichu was glad that Lexi was back as her arms were around her neck. “ _Raaai. Raaaaaai. Raaaai._ ”

Luxray sat next to her, its head gently pressed against her left leg. “ _Lux. Lux. Ray._ ”

“I appreciate both of you. Thank you,” Lexi said in appreciation as her free hand went to the back of its head.

Clemont kissed her for a few seconds.

“Hey. He said that he saw the Battle yesterday,” Bonnie pointed out as they sent out their Pokémon.

“So he saw what happened with Greninja,” Serena replied. Now Lexi understood why Alain wanted to Battle Greninja to please his curiosity. He wanted to experience Greninja’s mysterious transformation first-hand.

“Alright. I’ll act as the referee,” Clemont stated as Raichu floated onto his shoulder. “This will be a one on one Pokémon Battle. The battle will be over when either Pokémon is unable to continue. Agreed?” Both of them accepted the terms. Alright! Battle begin!”

“I’ll go first. Water Shuriken!” Ash opened the Battle as Greninja leaped up.

“Use Dragon Claw,” Alain reacted which quickly countered it.

“It cut right through,” Serena said perplexed.

“Is that fair?” Bonnie wondered.

“Yes. It’s a clever technique,” Lexi explained. She hadn’t truly seen Alain Battle in the past so this was quite an opportunity. Last she saw him he had a Charmander.

“Now. Greninja, use Cut,” Ash went on.

“Dodge it.” Charizard speedily avoided it numerous times. “Use Flamethrower.” Since Greninja was at close range the Flamethrower dealt it a lot of damage. “Alright. Now respond to my heart. Key Stone.” As Alain pressed onto his Key Stone Lexi swiftly turned on her camera so she could document this. “Beyond evolution. Mega Evolve!” The Mega Stone reacted to the Key Stone which allowed Charizard to Mega Evolve as there were colorful lights everywhere. When the light diminished a black Charizard with blue flames coming from its snout had taken the stage.

“Charizard Mega Evolved!” Ash said impressed.

“A black Charizard?” Serena muttered perplexed.

Bonnie was all excited. “Wow! Wow! Wow!”

Lexi blinked in fascination as her jaw slightly dropped. Her hand was still softly petting Luxray’s head in a soothing manner. “Marvelous. That’s unlike any Mega Evolution of Charizard I have data from.” Truthfully she had never seen a Charizard Mega Evolve in person and it was an indescribable experience.

“I’ve never seen that before. What power.” Clemont’s voice was all raised as he marveled at the sight.

Ash rolled his fists. “Now I’m really fired up. We can win this. Right, Greninja?” Greninja agreed.

“Charizard, let’s go,” Alain said. “Dragon Claw.”

“Use Cut!” As Charizard came down Greninja countered it with Cut. “Double Team!”

“Flamethrower!” Charizard successfully plowed through the multiple copies of Greninja which created a dust cloud.

“Use Arial Ace.”

“Thunder Punch, go!” That had a devastating effect on Greninja as it made contact as it send Greninja flying.

“That’s Electric!” Clemont cried out.

“Talk about having a hidden surprise,” Lexi uttered perplexed.

“Thunder Punch one more time,” Alain said.

The Battle wasn’t over yet. “Water Shuriken!” Ash instructed. Unfortunately Charizard was faster and send Greninja flying.

Lexi couldn’t help but notice the focused expression on Alain’s face as if he was waiting for something. Then it hit her what he was scheming. He was hoping to see Greninja transform.

“Greninja, are you okay?” Ash questioned concerned while Greninja was lying down. “I think it’s time to show them what we can do.” Slowly Greninja found its footing and that’s when their minds seemed to synchronize. That water sprout engulfed Greninja’s body. “Use Arial Ace!”

“Alright into the air!” Alain reacted to get above Greninja which was unsuccessful as Greninja came from below and delivered the attack. “Thunder Punch let’s go.”

“Alright Cut!”

The two attacks collide as Greninja and Charizard got down to the ground. Neither of them were backing down and were doing their absolute best to pull through.

“Blast Burn!” The move connected with Greninja which knocked it out.

Clemont was obviously perplexed by the outcome as he had to make the call. “Greninja is unable to Battle. Charizard is the winner.” As he said that Ash fell to the floor from exhaustion, chuckling dryly. 

Lexi observed carefully as Charizard returned to its regular form and Alain praised it for its excellent work.

Ash looked up. “Let’s have a Battle again soon.”

Alain nodded. “Right.”

“We’ll work harder than ever and we’ll end up even stronger. Right, Greninja?” Greninja raised its arm in agreement. Ash extended arm. “Great Battle.”

“It sure was.” Alain eagerly accepted it. He then turned his attention to Lexi who hadn’t said a word to him yet as she stood there on the side. He had no idea if he would see her again so he had to give this another shot. “Lexi, can we talk? It’s your own decision but I have to try it.”

For a second she hesitated but by the way those pleading eyes of his were staring into hers she knew that turning him away was the wrong choice. “Yeah. We can talk.” From all the things Clemont had witnessed today that seemed to astound him the most. Lexi put a hand on his shoulder as she and Alain went to the other side of the Battlefield. Luxray obliviously went with her.

Alain was silent for a moment or two as he anxiously balanced on the ball of his feet. “I don’t know where to start.” He took a deep breath as she was quiet. “First things first: I am the biggest fool in the universe. That day that I left Sycamore lab without offering an explanation is one of the biggest regrets of my life. I think about it every day.”

Lexi crossed her arms. “Why did you leave, Alain? You could’ve just told us you had other intentions. You crushed my dad’s soul with your departure. He taught you everything and granted you amazing opportunities. He was pulling all sorts of strings to enhance your studies.”

“You must understand that I never wanted to hurt your dad or you. I’ve always appreciated everything Augustine did for me. He opened his home for me and allowed me in his life. I never took that for granted. The thing is that I started to feel the pressure weighing on me that came with those researches. I wasn’t certain what I wanted with my life anymore and -”

She scoffed. “So you just left? Had you came clear to us that you were having doubts we would’ve supported you. You lived with us for years and you left without as much as a note.”

“And I’m deeply sorry for that. I wish I could fix all the mistakes I made and the pain I caused you.” He cast his eyes down for a second. “You know I’ve always been fascinated with Mega Evolution. Your dad initially inspired me to search for Mega Stones.”

“Yet you only called one time when your Charmander had evolved into a Charmeleon.”

“Right. I made the choice to pursue my search for Mega Stones. I didn’t handle my decisions delicately which is my biggest regret. I never wanted to turn my back on the people who did everything for me and make you think that I’m ungrateful. But I was too embarrassed to apologize. Lexi, I’m so sorry.”

Lexi wasn’t the person who could stay mad at him forever. Not after everything they’ve experienced together. He’d always mean a great a deal to her. So she folded her arms around his neck as his body stiffened under her touch. “I’ve imagined so many times that I’d be able to see you again. I’d never believed I’d remain bitter with you. Alain, I need you to know that I forgive you and that I don’t want to dwell on it further.”

“You serious, Lexi?”

“Yeah. I’m as serious as it gets. Despite it all you’re still my friend and I’d like nothing more than you to take that position again. I’ve always wondered what happened to you after you left, but mainly I hoped that you were happy wherever you ran off to.”

Alain barked out a laugh as he eased down into her embrace. “Wasn’t counting on that reaction. I would like that too. I wish I was able to disclose to you what happened after my departure, but I can’t. I’ve made more mistakes than I can count.”

“Then don’t tell me if that makes you uncomfortable, okay? No pressure. I’m already overjoyed to see you again.”

Slowly he broke the embrace. “Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Lexi. You’ve always been a generous soul. I’d like to stay in touch with you and earn your forgiveness.”

Lexi let out a giggle. “That would be wonderful, Alain. There are still many unanswered questions which I’ll save for another time. Like how is your Charizard able to Mega Evolve like it does?”

“That’s kind of you, Petals. I’ll hope to answer that next time. But what are you doing out here away from the lab?”

“I’m on a journey to gain more knowledge about Pokémon and to become a better Pokémon Professor. It will be until Ash can participate in the Kalos League.”

He arched an eyebrow. “So you’re a Professor now?”

She smiled up at him. “Yeah. I’ve been one only recently and am one alongside my dad which is exactly how I always pictured it.”

“That’s wonderful, Lexi. That’s living the dream.” He grinned at her. “So Clemont, huh?”

“What about Clemont?”

“He informed me the two of you are dating now so I basically said that didn’t surprise me considering how smitten you’ve always been with him.”

She snorted. “Clearly everyone was aware of our feelings except us. We didn’t started dating until six months ago actually when he confronted me.”

“Well I’m happy for the two of you. I remember how your dad and I would often tease whenever you would swoon over Clemont as a lovesick girl. We thought it was endearing.”

“Get out? I _can’t b_ elieve that. That explains all that whispering you two did when you thought I wasn’t paying attention.”

Alain shrugged casually. “Now you know the truth. I do hope someday to offer my apology to your dad.”

“I’m positive that he will accept your apology, Alain. He never stopped caring for you and mentioned you occasionally after you left. Either way don’t worry about that for now. We can move forward from here. I’ll give you the phone number you can use to reach me.”

“Thank you, Lexi. Truly I am speechless.” They hugged each other one final time as they went their separate ways.

Lexi approached Clemont to kiss him and embraced him as she filled him in on the whole conversation and he seemed overjoyed at her reaction.

“It’s wonderful that you were able to forgive him, babe. That’s admirable. He’ll remain your friend.” He smiled at her.

“I never wanted to stay mad at him. We’re going to stay in touch and resume our friendship.”

“Which is truly the best outcome to this whole situation. You both benefit from that.”

“I know right.” She winked at him. “It will be a fresh start.” She noticed the shocked expression on Clemont’s face as his eyes widened. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“Y-You winked at me.” His voice cracked. “You haven’t winked at me this last month, Lex.”

She smiled brightly. “That’s because I haven’t felt this carefree in a long time. I am ready to embrace the world again and appreciate what the world has to offer. I believe I’m no longer bound by the past and I want to move forwards with you cause I love you, Clemont.” In short that meant that she was mentally snapping out her depressed state which was what Clemont had been waiting for.

“I love you too, Lexi. We can focus on our future together now.” He firmly kissed her as happiness bubbled inside his chest at her reaction. His bubbly and vivacious Lexi would return.

They went inside the Pokémon Center where everyone was at the lobby. Clemont went to fetch some drinks.

Ash had his arms crossed as he stared at Squishy who was snoozing in the sunlight. “About Greninja. How do we make that happen?”

“We need to do some analysis,” Clemont informed as he returned with the drinks. “We can use the power of science to do that.”

“Brilliant plan, Clem. That might provide us with more answers,” Lexi agreed.

“That be great,” Ash responded. “Thanks a lot, Clemont.”


	107. An Explosive Operation!

“Dad, it’s so good to see your face,” Lexi confessed as Augustine Sycamore’s face appeared on the screen. They were spending the night at the Pokémon Center and Lexi used that opportunity to call her dad. She was all by herself at the lobby. Only Raichu was in her lap.

“Likewise, dear. It’s been some time since our last phonecall.”

“That was only last week. There are so many things that I want to discus with you. Things I can’t explain and need your opinions for. And some things personal.”

He frowned slightly. “Some thing personal? Is something going on in your relationship?”

“Nothing of that nature. My relationship is going smoothly. First want to start by saying that I ran into Alain the other day and -”

“Alain? You truly saw him again?”

“Yeah. He saved our lives with his Charizard. When he first talked to me I couldn’t stomach to have a conversation with him so I ran. Alain had a Battle with his Mega Charizard of which I’ll send you the recorded footage cause it turned black, dad! Black!”

“That’s profound.”

“In the end he did apologize to me and I forgave him. He basically said he made a lot of mistakes and was ashamed by the consequences. He was afraid for your opinion.” She went into more detail about everything Alain had entrusted to her.

Augustine was silent for a moment. “Well if he would’ve come clear about his true desires we could’ve aided him. It means the world to me that you were able to forgive him, Lexi. He’s still your friend.”

She smiled at him. “And he will be. Oh yeah. I also have some footage of Squishy and Greninja transforming into other states that I’m certain you’d be interested in. It’s just something I can’t explain.”

“Alternate states? What does that imply?”

“I have no answers for that I’m afraid. With Squishy it’s almost as if it’s merging with cells to regain another shape. While with Greninja it seems to sort of fuse with Ash. You better see if for yourself to form an opinion. It’s unlike anything I’ve researched so far.”

“You sure are having some luck by running into these rare encounters and getting to study them. I’d be happy to see all of the footage you have recorded of Squishy and Greninja so I can get back to you next time we talk.”

“I’d appreciate your feedback, dad. Sadly I’ve got to go cause I have to do laundry first and we’re leaving early.”

He addressed her a genuine smile. “Look at you functioning like a proper adult.” She made a face at him. “Take care with that. Call me when you can and I’ll share my findings with you. Love you, Lexi.”

“Love you too, dad. Good night.” Lexi disconnected the call as she and Raichu left the lobby together. They reached the separate room where they were staying for the night.

Clemont was seated behind the desk as he was working on another invention. He glanced at her as she stepped inside. “Hey, Lex. How did you dad react?” Raichu made herself comfortable on the couch. 

“He was very supportive of what I disclosed about Alain and was grateful that I forgave him. Also I send him data regarding Squishy and Greninja so he can look into it himself.”

“That’s great. That’s the outcome you wanted, right?” He hadn’t stopped working on his invention.

“Right.” She approached him. “Now I need you to take off your clothes, Clem.”

His face went beet red. “Whatever for?”

Her hands were already unzipping his jumpsuit. “Cause I’m doing laundry, silly. This way I can hang it out to dry this night so we can wear it in the morning. Now take off your clothes.”

He chuckled lightheartedly as she cleverly removed his jumpsuit and was tugging onto his tank top. “Do you need any help, babe?”

She smirked brazenly. “Well if you’re offering.” They both put on their pyjamas as they headed down the hallway together. It was only seven in the evening and there weren’t a lot of people at the Pokémon Center at this time of day. When they stepped into the laundry room it was entirely abandoned. 

They put the clothes into the laundry machine and added the detergent as they turned it on.

“I didn't quite understand why you offered to tag along since now all we have to do is wait for the short program to end which should take thirty minutes,” Lexi muttered. “You could’ve been working on your invention instead.”

“It’s okay, Lexi. I can do that later when we come back. I appreciate the company here.”

There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I have an idea. Just comply with me.” She gave him little opportunity to protest as she made him sit down on the laundry machine at the farthest corner of the room. That way if someone would enter they wouldn’t be spotted right away.

Lexi pressed her lips against his as she kissed him and he melted against her. His mouth was parted as he granted her access which made her shudder. Their tongues swiveled around another for a little while as she made him ease down. Her hand lingered down his body and rested on his crotch. His cock swelled and twitched at the touch as Clemont’s breathing got laboured.

She knelt down on the ground as Clemont impatiently raised the bottom part of his pyjamas for her. She licked at his cock through the cloth of his boxers as Clemont’s glasses went foggy from his own breathing. She smoothly tugged his boxers down as his fully erected cock spurted free.

She grabbed it by the base as she pumped him. She brazenly licked the shaft as her other hand massaged his balls which was just how Clemont liked it. Their eyes locked for a moment as she teasingly licked at the head of his cock and savored the taste of the precum. She then slowly took him in all the way.

“Arceus, please. Babe, you’ll be the death of me,” Clemont uttered with a low voice, his hand in her hair. One leg was on her shoulder.

If her mouth hadn’t been occupied she would’ve laughed. As her head bobbed down onto his cock at a pace that left her boyfriend whimpering and encouraging her on, she was massaging his cum filled sacks and applied gentle pressure to them. Her other hand provided twisting movements to his shaft to stimulate him. 

In truth Lexi had grown quite enamored by giving Clemont blow jobs and if she could give him one every day she would’ve. She loved nothing more than feeling his cock in her mouth and tasting him all around her and the musky scent of it. But mostly she loved providing Clemont with the pleasure he was craving. It almost became an addiction.

When she gasped for air she noticed how Clemont’s pupils were blown and his mouth slightly parted. Her own saliva mixed with his precum dripped from her lips as she took him in a second time. The foot of Clemont that wasn’t on her shoulder was tapping onto the floor.

When he was starting to get closer Clemont cautiously began to thrust into her mouth which she had been waiting for. In her mind it made a more wholesome experience cause they were doing this together.

Clemont’s voice was husky. “ _So_ close, Lexi. So _so_ close.”

It was a warning in advance as his cock began to twitch and ejaculated hot cum against the roof of her mouth. Lexi kept her pressure on his shaft as she practically milked it out of him as Clemont had turned into a panting, ravishing mess. She swallowed all of it as she let go and kissed the tip of his cock one final time and looked up at her boyfriend.

“What a vixen you are, babe.” He let out a breathless laugh as he pulled her up to kiss her in thanks. “I had no idea that doing laundry could be _this_ much fun.”

“That’s cause we can make it fun, Clemont.” She brushed the hair from his face.

When the laundry had been completed they returned to their room where they put them up to dry on the drying rack so they could wear the clothes the next day. They went to sleep all nestled together as they were knackered by today’s activities.

Around dawn they woke up because the others wanted to head out early. Since they had placed the laundry next to the heating it was all dry and snug as bun. As soon as everyone had eaten breakfast they left the Pokémon Center early on their way to Snowbelle City.

Their route today existed of tracking through the woods as the weather was surprisingly pleasant. They couldn’t have been walking for longer than two hours when they reached a clearing which was located next to a cobbling river. Ash called for a break so that he could do a little training while the the others relaxed.

Clemont adjusted his glasses as he turned to Lexi who eyed him curiously. “How would you like to cook lunch with me?”

She arched an eyebrow as Raichu floated from her shoulder to play with Bonnie. “What do you imply with that, Clem?”

“Well I offered to teach you how be more comfortable with cooking, didn’t I?” She nodded. “I believe this is the opportune moment for that since we have all the time. You wanna practice with me?”

A smile touched her lips. “I’d like that. I just don’t want to accidentally poison anyone.”

Clemont barked out a laugh. “I’m not convinced you’re that inept in the kitchen as you imply. You just lack experience. Besides you have me, Lex.”

“And I couldn’t be happier about the latter part.” She excitedly kissed him. “Show me the ropes, chef.” She winked at him as he chuckled delightfully at her enthusiasm.

Clemont was _so_ gentle as he took all the time that was necessary to demonstrate her the techniques. Sure enough Lexi was familiar with the techniques that went along with making Pokémon food, but this was slightly different.

He mostly let her go her way as he kindly instructed her the next steps. With his voice of guidance Lexi realized that cooking wasn’t half as difficult as she had always proclaimed. Clemont remembered all of these recipes by heart because he had perfected them himself. Lexi still lacked to put that kind of passion into her cooking.

He had the most blissful expression on his face that he was able to do this with her. Whenever she was too rough while mincing food he’d carefully correct her which taught her the proper ways. It made it easier for her with him there because he showed her things she had never anticipated.

When she was cooking the food on the stove he had invented himself he stood next to her, sparks in his blue eyes. “So how are you experiencing it so far, Lex?”

“You’re the mentor here so you should tell me.” She was only teasing.

He grinned. “Should’ve expected that answer from you. I’d say that you had nothing to worry about. You just lacked the experience and needed someone to show you the basics which I gladly did. You can easily expend your cooking experience should you feel like it. I’d be more than pleased to have more teaching sessions with you. You can be great.”

“Well in truth I hadn’t counted that cooking could be fun, but that’s mostly because you teaching me, Clemont. So thank you for that. I owe you.”

“My pleasure.” He pecked her cheek and Lexi felt on top of the world with him like nothing could knock her down anymore. Mostly it was happiness. “You’re more than welcome to cook with me from now on though.”

“Only if you don’t mind. I definitely want to practice more and get better. It’s not that I expect to become a top chef or anything. Decent is good enough for me.”

His smile was blinding. “You’re already good, babe. You have the patience that’s required. Besides I appreciate the assistance. It’s always better with you.”

“As long as you’re sure cause I do like doing this with you.” She beamed at him. “I can still screw it up now though. I’m not done yet.”

Clemont barked out a laugh. “Nonsense. I have absolute faith in you.”

Without actually burning the food she went to prepare some food for the Pokémon while Clemont and Serena set the table. As Clemont placed the food on the table in front of the hungry youngsters he couldn’t help but state: “Credits go to Lexi.”

“Lexi cooked?” Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

“Your brother was nice enough to teach me and allowed me to step in,” Lexi clarified after she handed the self-made food to the Pokémon.

Ash was famished anyway. “I’m certain it’ll be incredible either way.” She was convinced that for Ash it didn’t matter what he ate as long as he ate something. He was someone who adored eating. That’s why she wasn’t surprised that when all the food was gone that he and Pikachu lay on the grass together with their bellies filled. “Aah was that great?”

Lexi snickered as she cleaned the food bowls. “That’s the answer I was going for.”

While Clemont and Serena cleared the table, Bonnie was lying on a boulder in the river in the sun where sang a song for it. Even thought the others were busy everyone was listening to the song.

“ _Squishy and me nuzzling cheeks._ _  
_ _Best friends forever. We're so happy._ _  
_ _I promise I'll never leave Squishy._ _  
_ _Sweet, little Squishy. Here's my song for you._ _  
_ _I'll never leave Squishy._ _  
_ _My sweet Squishy. That's you!_ _”_

“Wow, Bonnie. That’s a really nice song,” Serena complimented.

“It was really sweet,” Lexi agreed, smiling.

“ _Raaai. Raai._ ” Raichu nodded emphatically.

Bonnie was all smiles as she gently petted Squishy’s head. “I just made it up. I call it ****Squishy Song****.” Squishy drifted asleep.

“Good thing that using imaginative names runs in the family.” Lexi leaned closer to Clemont so only he heard it.

He scoffed. “Not _all_ my names are bad, Lex.”

“I never said they weren’t.” She chastely pecked his forehead before she resumed with cleaning up everything.

With it was finally all cleaned the Pokémon were playing. Hawlucha was demonstrating flying techniques to Noibat in the river. Squishy was snoozing in the sun while the other Pokémon were chasing each other. Lexi was sitting down on a rock as she was going through her notes regarding Greninja while Clemont closely observed so they could discuss this together. The rest of their friends were lazing around.

Pancham and Chespin approached Squishy and gently nudged it.

“Hey, Squishy,” Bonnie said. “Pancham and Chespin want to play.” Squishy barely opened its eyes as Pikachu, Raichu and Dedenne also joined. As Pancham nudged it again Squishy hopped across the boulders in the river to reach the one furthest away. There it took in some sunlight.

“I think Squishy would rather take a nap now,” Ash said. That convinced the other Pokémon who went to play without Squishy.

Bonnie waded through the water to get to the rock where Squishy was on when it suddenly stared ahead. “Squishy?” As it looked up at her Bonnie sat down next to it. “What’s the matter?” She petted its head. “I think that you’re feeling sad.” Squishy confirmed that. That’s when Bonnie serenaded Squishy for a second time with a song she made up on the spot as everyone else listened. Even the Pokémon stopped with their playing so they could hear it.

“ _I'll always know what you're feeling_ _  
_ _And I'll always be there to catch you._ _  
_ _I'll care for you and always be with you._ _  
_ _To me, Squishy, your feelings are so real!_  
 _I'll never leave Squishy._ _  
_ _My sweet Squishy. That's you!_

At the end of the song Squishy had fallen asleep. Lexi couldn’t help but grin at the pureness of Bonnie’s heart. It was such a wholesome thing to see how much she had grown to care for Squishy even though she hadn’t had it for that long. Squishy definitely felt the most comfortable with Bonnie and it was clear their bond was unique. 

The group sat there for perhaps an hour to just relax and enjoy the nice weather. Clemont didn’t move from Lexi’s side as he observed her sketching as they discussed more possible theories about Greninja together. To this day it still astounded Clemont that his girlfriend could multitask like that without breaking her concentration. 

Eventually it was time for them to get going again. They had returned their Pokémon into their Pokéballs as they solely turned to Bonnie.

“Hey, Bonnie. Let’s go,” Ash said.

“Something is wrong with Squishy,” she pointed out in concern.

“Even though it spend so much time lounging around in the sun?” Clemont guessed as he held his sister’s bag for her.

“Yeah. I think Squishy is worried about something.”

“Well that’s possible. We all get worried sometimes,” Lexi replied.

“Worried? Then maybe you should hold it,” Ash suggested. “Squishy really likes when you do that.”

Serena nodded. “It will feel better. I’m sure.”

“Right Squishy feels comfortable with you, Bonbon,” Lexi assured.

Bonnie picked Squishy up into her arms and held in tightly. “Everything will be okay. I’ll be right here with you.”


	108. A Watershed Moment!

The route to Snowbelle City unfortunately took them through a desolated land. The sun was almost burning holes into the ground. There wasn’t any trace of water on their way out of there so they had to be careful with their supplies. Everyone was feeling the struggle of these harsh conditions.

But no one as much as Clemont who was basically dragging one feet in front of the other to move forwards. If he’d go any slower he’d topple over. Chespin was concerned when Clemont hunched over and clawed for breath.

Lexi was near him and handed her flask to him. “Here have some water. Are you alright, Clem?”

His breathing was raspy. “Y-Yeah. Heat is insufferable.” He drank some of the water which didn’t appear to have a change in his condition. He still seemed tired. Raichu was in his back to offer support. “Are we close to a Pokémon Center?”

Serena checked her guidebook. “We still have a ways to go.”

“Just hang in there,” Ash assured.

As Clemont made an attempt to walk again he started to groan in protest. “Oh. Everything is starting to get hazy.”

Bonnie was unfazed by the heat as she cheerfully ran around. “Well I’m feeling super duper!”

Lexi huffed as she wiped the sweat from her brow. “If only I could have her optimism.” She could practically feel the sweat everywhere on her body and was dying to get a cold shower.

“ _Raaai. Raai._ ” Raichu agreed as she pushed Clemont forward.

“I wish that I was Dedenne or Squishy,” Clemont muttered tiresomely.

“Me too. This sun is really really hot and the air is so dry,” Serena said. “Totally understand.”

“Isn’t there anywhere we can take a rest for a while?”

“Clemont, there are no trees anywhere so no shade,” Lexi replied doubtfully.

“It doesn’t look like it,” Serena responded.

Clemont had enough of these dire conditions. “I think I’m going to pass out.” Chespin tried to lift Clemont up as he collapsed. Lexi was about to step in when Pikachu alerted their attention to something ahead of them.

There was a robot scraping at the soil a bit further away.

“What’s that?” Ash questioned unsure.

As soon as it got Clemont’s attention he jumped up as if all the life inside of him had been regenerated. He elatedly held onto his glasses. “A robot! Wow!” His voice displayed his excitement.

Lexi shrugged as she smiled at him. “Babe, you sure are something else. You were about to pass out a second ago.”

“But Lexi it’s a robot! You know I love robots!” He was bouncing up and down like an over excited ray of sunshine and she thought that it was the most precious thing. He kissed her on the mouth as he went to approach the robot.

While everyone stood around the robot Clemont was the one who studied it the closest.

“What a retro looking robot. It must’ve been build ages ago.”

“It looks kind of beat up,” Bonnie said.

“It sure is a whole other league compared to Clembot,” Lexi replied. This one didn’t appear to be in the greatest shape.

“I wonder what it’s doing way out here,” Serena said.

The robot turned its head in their direction as it came their way. “Get out of the way.” Everyone stepped aside and was marveled by its ability to speak. “Yes I can speak.”

Clemont held his glasses. “You’ve got AI!” Lexi couldn’t recall the last time she had seen him so elated about something and it made her heart jolt to see him so enthusiastic. The heat hadn’t been bothering him at all anymore. “I never would’ve guessed from the way you look. Excellent.”

The robot was planting something into the soil.

Clemont knelt next to it as he had another close look, still holding his glasses. “You know those look like seeds.” The robot shoved the soil into Clemont’s hair and shoved him onto his ass onto the dirt. “What are you doing?”

Lexi stepped next to him to rub the dirt from his hair. “You good?”

“Don’t worry, Lex.” His sole attention was focused on the robot.

“Those are seeds I’m planting them,” the robot answered.

“Way out here? In this hot dried out place?” Clemont was dumbfounded as the robot planted more seeds.

“Everything is so desolate out here,” Lexi pointed out.

Bonnie touched the ground. “Will they grow?”

“I’m not sure,” Serena replied dubiously.

“I wonder if it’s been here a long time,” Ash figured.

Clemont rose to his feet. “It looks like quite a few years. Someone must’ve programmed it do all this work.”

Out of nowhere they were attacked by a Seed Bomb that landed in front of them.

“What’s that?” Ash cried out when the dust cleared and a shape appeared on top of a large rock.

“A Pokémon?” Bonnie figured.

“A Chestnaught?” Lexi’s voice cracked when she recognized it.

Ash scanned it with his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Chestnaught, the Spiny Armor Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Chespin. Its Tackle is so powerful, it can overturn a 50-ton tank.**_** ” Ash’s face fell. “That’s a lot of power!”

The others yelped horrified as Chestnaught charged straight for them.

“And it’s coming right for us!” Clemont exclaimed in fear.

“It’s not happy!” Lexi’s jaw clenched. Raichu tensed on her shoulder as it came closer.

“ _Cheeees!_ ” Chespin ran forward to protect them, but it ran away in the opposite direction when it realized it stood no chance. “ _Ches! Pin! Pin!”_

The Chestnaught pursuit it as Chespin hid behind a smaller rock that covered its size. Chestnaught mowed right through it as Chespin ran away as fast as it could.

“Wow,” Ash gasped at the sight.

“Admire it later!” Clemont cried as they all ran away as Chestnaught fired more attacks after them. “I think we better retreat.”

The group eventually hid behind a rock as Chestnaught fortunately gave up on its chase. It stayed in the area where the robot was planting the seeds.

“Man. Why did we all get attacked like that?” Ash wondered.

“It’s almost like it’s protecting something,” Lexi figured, frowning.

“I think Chestnaught is protecting the robot,” Serena said.

“Oh that makes more sense.”

“Maybe they’re really good friends,” Bonnie considered unsure.

“Could be,” Serena replied.

“ _Ches! Chespin! Chespin!_ ” Chespin waved at them and gestured to a building at the foot of this hill.

Lexi raised an eyebrow. “Is that a sign of life?”

They went down the path that led them down to the building.

“What’s this?” Ash was puzzled.

“Perhaps it has something to do with the robot,” Clemont figured as they carefully stepped inside.

“It is pretty close to where the robot is,” Lexi replied as she held Raichu in her arms and took in the state of this dilapidated building. The monitors and machinery here seemed have not been touched in ages. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere.

“There’s no one here,” Bonnie said.

“Amazing. Looks like some kind of research lab,” Serena replied.

“I’d say this place has to have something to do with those two,” Clemont assumed as they had a look around.

“Perhaps it is a place for them to hide,” Lexi considered. Raichu sniffed at the counter and the dust caused her to sneeze. “Bless you, girl.”

Raichu rubbed her snout and smiled. “ _Raaai._ ”

“They must’ve been cultivating plans in here,” Serena considered.

“Ah look.” Bonnie brought their attention to a picture on the wall. On it was the same robot and Chestnaught from earlier along with an elderly man.

“Who’s that?” Ash questioned.

“Hey what are you doing?” An unfamiliar voice asked.

They turned around to see a boy around Bonnie’s age standing in the threshold. Everyone went to introduce themselves and their Pokémon.

“So what do you want at the Chapman Research Lab?”

“We’re mainly here cause we’re curious,” Lexi confessed.

“We’re interested in finding out about a robot we saw outside,” Clemont clarified.

“So who are you?” Bonnie pressed.

“My name is Henny,” the boy answered. “That man you see in the photograph is my grandfather.” He approached the computer which miraculously still seemed the work. “If you wanna know about Robong then watch this.” He pressed on a key which activated the monitor where that same man became visible.

“ ** _ **My name is Chapman. I’m a scientist researching environments where people and Pokémon can live together happily. You see once upon a time this beautiful forest was nature at its finest.**_** ” It showed footage of what this forest used to look like. “ ** _ **Filled with many wild Pokémon. But one day the forest began to dry up and witter. I did my best to figure out the reason why. But my work was unfortunately cut short by an unexpected illness. I was able to construct Robong to help the forest regrow. But I’m afraid I won’t be around to see it come to fruition. The forest is now dried up. Neither people nor Pokémon can live here. Its only remaining hope is with my robot Robong and Chestnaught. If they somehow counter difficulties I would like you to help them. I ask this of whoever is watching this as my final request.**_** ” The monitor went black when the video ended.

Lexi’s lip quivered. “That’s such a tragic tale.”

Raichu softly whimpered. “ _Raai_.”

“I get it,” Ash said. “I think Chestnaught attacked us because it thought we were interfering with Robong’s work.”

“Even though grandfather is gone Robong keeps planting seeds,” Henny clarified. “And Chestnaught keeps on protecting Robong.” It clenched Lexi’s heart for sure.

They were stunned when Robong wheeled inside the laboratory and automatically plugged itself with its back into the wall so it could charge.

“Robong can even charge itself.” Clemont was impressed by its capabilities.

Henny nodded. “Yeah. But lately that’s been taking longer and longer. I think it’s working way too hard and must be starting to break down.”

Clemont gently put his hand on Henny’s back. “Let me have a look.” Henry was visibly baffled by the offer.

“Trust him, Henny,” Lexi assured, smiling as Clemont handed Chespin to Lexi who held Raichu as well.

Clemont opened the back panel to have look inside as it softly fizzled. “Hmm. I’m certain I can fix this.” He immediately went to work.

“My big brother is an inventor,” Bonnie explained. “He can fix any machine.”

“And a marvelous one at that,” Lexi couldn’t help but boast like he always talked about her being a Professor towards others.

“Stop it!” Henny yelped in disagreement which surprised them. “What I really want is for Robong and Chestnaught to stop working so hard. They worked hard enough already.

Clemont had completed the adjustments as he closed the lid of the panel and rose to his feet. “But you know Robong’s mission is to replant the forest. So instead of stopping Robong shouldn’t we help it accomplish the very reason why it was constructed in the first place?” He kindly smiled at him.

“But it has been working so hard with no progress. It’s impossible.”

He adjusted his glasses. “The progress of science will stop the moment you give up. So continue going on no matter what challenges appear is key to making scientific progress.”

Chespin hopped onto his shoulder. “ _Ches. Pin. Pin._ ”

Lexi was touched by her boyfriend’s proclamation from the heart. It made those butterflies inside her stomach do somersaults. “Spoken like a true inventor who never backs down from anything, Clem.” Clemont addressed her his trademark smile which made her a bit woozy. Raichu was atop her head.

Bonnie raised her arms. “Clemont is right.”

“I think so too,” Serena replied.

“Taking on challenges is the only way,” Ash agreed.

Henny appeared to be somewhat overwhelmed by everyone’s optimism. “I hear you. I’ll do whatever I can.”

“That’s great.” Clemont smiled at his change of heart.

Robong was spurted into action. “Charge complete.”

“It charged way faster this time” Henny pointed out in awe with a laugh as Robong rode away. He glanced up at Clemont. “Thank you so much, Clemont.” One thing that Lexi adored was to hear Clemont receive praise for his work from other people which was what he deserved.

“That’s what we got to do,” Ash said.

While the others went outside Lexi cleverly took Clemont’s hand so he was against her chest. Before he could say anything her mouth was on his and he lost his train of thought. The kiss wasn’t long by any means or inappropriate, but mainly just to express how she felt about him.

When they broke apart he couldn’t stop smiling. “What was that for, babe?”

She traced a pattern onto his chest with her finger. “That’s because as an inventor you fascinate me every single day with all of these creative and lucrative inventions of yours. Mostly by the skills and your limitless knowledge regarding science. I’m just at awe every time I see you at work. Then when someone compliments you for your capabilities _I_ turn into the proudest person because you deserve all the respect and appreciation.”

He was slightly taken aback by her emotional speech and he smiled bashfully. “I never truly realized that’s how you saw it. I guess in a way that’s the same for me when I boast to others about you being a Professor.” He gently brushed a strand of her pink hair from her face. “I didn’t become an inventor for the recognition, Lex. I -”

Lexi put her finger onto his lips. “Sst. I’m aware. You did it because it’s your one true passion to create inventions where Pokémon will benefit from. That right there is a display of your generous character, babe. You’re always doing everything for others. I just fall even more in love with you by just observing you and when you inspire other people.”

There was a bright spark in his blue eyes as she stared into them and drank the depths of them. “I honestly don’t know what to say with all of this sudden praise. I do want to create a world where Pokémon can live happily with my inventions. That has always been my dream. You’re also the person who inspired me the most to become a better person. When I’m inventing I want to be able to share joy with other people and Pokémon. That’s the main reason why I’m so passionate about all of this. And having you at my side supporting me certainly is my drive force.”

“See this is the precise reason why I’m so enamored with you, Clem. You’re already making the world a better place wherever you go. You leave such an impact on the people and Pokémon you meet. Sure enough not all your inventions worked, but a great chunk of them turned into master pieces that you can be proud of. You’re destined for great things.”

Clemont gently caressed her cheeks. “I’m starting to get flushed with all these compliments. You’re the one person whose opinion I value more than anyone. Like I said I never do these things for the compliments. I just want to help.”

“And that generosity suits you. I just needed you to realize how I truly view you and that I can never tire of seeing you portray what makes you passionate. Am I starting to embarrass you yet?” Lexi smirked.

He huffed out a laugh and grinned. “You could never. I’m just not that tactful in handling compliments and praise. That doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate them. I never imagined you could fall even further in love with me though.”

“I do by you just being your wonderful intelligent self every day.” She winked at him.

Clemont didn’t hesitate to kiss her at this sincere confession from both their parts. It certainly displayed in what light they viewed another, which was with the most respect and appreciation.

“That same goes for every time I lay my eyes on you, Lex. You have such a tight hold on my heart. I’m so proud of you what you’ve achieved in your life so far and believe in everything you’ll still accomplish. I want to be there every day along the way with you. My love for you knows no limits.”

Lexi was certain her heart was going to burst at the seams as she lightly pecked him on the lips. “Oh! How sweet this moment is the others are probably waiting for us.”

He chuckled breathlessly. “I had almost forgotten about that. Time seems of no value when I’m with you.”

They hurried after the others and no one questioned their absence. Henny had given them some tools and equipment to use from the lab.

“This whole area is so enormous,” Serena complained.

Chestnaught arrived at the scene and wasn’t pleased to see these ‘trespassers’. “Stop, Chestnaught.” Henny stepped between them. “Everybody here just really want to help Robong out.” Chespin, Raichu and Pikachu talked to it as well.

“You’ve got to trust us, Chestnaught,” Clemont pleaded.

“We want to assist Robong with fulfilling its purpose,” Lexi added.

Chestnaught considered it and then gave up its fight which brought relief to the rest.

Serena let out a giggle. “I think it understands.”

“Thank you, Chestnaught,” Clemont said.

Ash was all fired up. “Let’s get this forest back in shape.” To which the others quickly agreed even though it would be a hazardous task.

Clemont went down onto one knee to inspect the soil. “First of we need to figure out whether or not plants can even grow here.”

“There must be a way for us to find an answer for that,” Lexi figured.

“So how are we gonna do that?” Ash wondered.

As soon as that glint appeared in Clemont’s glasses and he started to chuckle she realized he was onto something. “The future is now thanks to science! Clemont Gear on!” He rose to his feet so he could demonstrate it. “I thought we’d encounter a situation precisely like this one. I call it the ****Mister Dirt Analyzing Simulator!**** ”

“I like that name, Clemont,” Bonnie said impressed.

Lexi clasped her hands together. “Profound idea as ever, Clem.” Just like she had confessed her true feelings to him earlier, seeing him being capable of creating an unique and useful invention like that made her heart soar. There truthfully were no bounds to his wits.

“ _Raaai. Raai. Raaai,_ ” Raichu muttered in awe from atop her head.

“Alright then here we go.” Clemont pressed onto a key which activated the monitor where a face became visible.

“Beginning analysis.” From the center the machine pressed several minor suctions onto the ground.

“It’s a device that can analyze the soil’s components and determine whether or not seeds are able to grow.”

The analyzes was visible on the monitor which then bleeped. “Growth in this soil is impossible.”

“It looks like this isn’t going to work out.” Clemont’s shoulder slightly hunched.

Lexi scratched her chin. “Well if that’s the case there is nothing more to it.”

“So Clemont what are we gonna do?” Bonnie whined dubiously.

Clemont wasn’t ready to give up yet. “If this was once a forest there must be underground water somewhere around here. Let’s figure out where.” He sent out Luxray to assist who instantly nudged against Lexi’s knee.

Ash understood his plan as he brought out Noibat.

Clemont eyed Luxray. “You can use your special eyesight.”

“And Noibat will use its Supersonic.”

“Now search for an underground water source.”

“You do it too.”

This was a brilliant plan for sure since Luxray and Noibat sights were superior and could scan through the cracks of the earth. Chespin wanted to assist as well and inserted its vines through the ground.

“Chespin is putting its vines into the ground to search for water too,” Clemont clarified impressed. “That is an excellent idea.”

Lexi grinned. “You never cease to amaze me, Chespin.”

“ _Chespin. Ches_.” It smiled back.

Chestnaught chose to help out as well as it inserted its vines into the ground.

Clemont let out a chuckle. “It’s great that you want to help out too, Chestnaught.” At which Chestnaught blushed at the praise.

The others used shovels and others tools to start digging and Lexi was just glad to be able to do something. Raichu was digging into the soil with her tail which made her laugh.

“A tremendous help as ever, girl.”

“ _Raai. Raai._ ” She smugly struck a pose as she resumed to work.

Fortunately it wasn’t too long till Chespin alerted them that it had discovered water which was vouched by Chestnaught. Luxray and Noibat came over to scan the area as well who both confirmed the same statement.

“Alright, Chespin and Chestnaught,” Clemont praised. “Way to go.”

“Great job, Noibat. Return.” Ash withdrew Noibat.

Lexi clasped her hands together. “Valiant team effort.”

“Nice work, Chestnaught,” Henny said at awe.

“Now it’s your turn.” Clemont sent out Bunnelby for the next phase of this plan. “Bunnelby, use Dig.” It disappeared underneath the surface within a matter of seconds.

Lexi, Clemont and Ash went to dig with the tools to lend a hand. It was hazardous work in this scorching heat but they did it without complaining because they all were determined to reach the water. Henny dug with a bucket which he handed to Bonnie and Serena who emptied it on the surface.

Bunnelby seemed to have come to a halt further below.

“What’s up, Bunnelby?” Clemont questioned as they looked into the hole.

“You aren’t stuck are you?” Lexi was rather worried.

“ _Buun,_ ” it only replied.

They dug out the rest of the soil which only revealed a bedrock.

Ash hit it the stone with its tool. “What’s this?”

“It looks to me that we may have hit bedrock,” Clemont figured.

Lexi bit her cheek. “We were doing so well.” She nudged it with her shovel. “It’s not moving an inch.” Her eyes shifted to Clemont who adjusted his glasses.

“Time to investigate.” Clemont used his invention to analyze the size of the rock that’s blocking their way. “It’s huge. Ten meters in diameter. The water is below it. We can’t get to it unless we move the rock. It appears seismic activity shifted the rock until it formed kind of a lid. The big question is how are we gonna get it out of the way?”

No one seemed to have an idea straight away. Chespin was the first to use Pin Missile onto the rock which was accompanied by Chestnaught. When the dust cleared there wasn’t any dent in the rock at all.

“It didn’t budge,” Lexi stated solemnly.

“No good,” Ash replied.

Clemont had his hand underneath his chin as he mulled it over as Lexi closely studied him. “So in order to break the rock we’ll need to heat it up and rapidly cool it down. So we’ll all have to attack at once.”

Everyone agreed to help with that as they brought out all their Pokémon in order to stand a greater chance. They first started with Braixen’s Flamethrower to heat it up and then cooled it down with Greninja’s Water Shuriken and Azumarill’s Water Gun. Then was the turn for the rest of all the Pokémon who they instructed which joint attack to use.

Their attacks were all fired simultaneously at the rock. For an anxious moment no one said a word until the dust cleared and the rock had failed to fracture.

“No way,” Bonnie whined.

“It’s almost indestructible,” Lexi sighed tiresomely.

Ash hopelessly eyed Clemont. “Is there anything else we can do?”

He gave it a good thought, adjusting his glasses. “Let’s see. If we can’t break it maybe we can pull it out.”

They attached ropes to the rock and everyone alongside their Pokémon is meant to pull it.

“Let’s pull hard!” Clemont made clear. “We’ll call it: If You Can’t Break It Pull It Strategy.”

Bonnie snickered. “There is no science in that name.”

“But it tells what it does, doesn’t it?” Lexi grinned.

“Okay on three,” Ash clarified as everyone agreed. “And one, two, three.” Everybody gave it all that they had as they tugged onto the ropes with all their might.

That’s when everyone was captured by these mysterious rings. Lexi was tied with Bonnie, Henny and some of the Pokémon. She noticed the rest was captured as well. So when Team Rocket appeared to recite their motto on the top of a rock she wasn’t _that_ surprised.

“Are you guys finished yet?” She interrupted them halfway through their motto. “No one cares”

“Team Rocket!” Ash shouted.

“What do _you_ want?” Serena wanted to know.

“Not what but who,” Jessie corrected as they went down the hill. “We thought we’d grab Chestnaught, Pikachu and Raichu too.”

“But then we thought why not grab all of them too?” James clearly was amused with the turn of events as they saw them struggle against these rings.

That is when Robong entered the scene with its arms raised. “Get out of the way.” It went in Team Rocket’s direction.

“What’s with that?” Jessie didn’t understand its purpose.

“There are seeds planted here. Please move away.” It went even closer. “Please move away.”

Jessie grew tired of the interaction and brought out her Gourgeist. “Quiet that tincan down.”

Gourgeist directly fired a Shadow Ball onto Robong who landed on its back which left everyone rattled. Chestnaught was struggling to break free as Meowth tightened its restraints which made it cry out in pain. It send shivers down Lexi’s spine.

Inkay and Gourgeist came with another round of attacks which were focused onto Chestnaught this time to ‘quiet it down’ with a Shadow Ball and a Psybeam.

What astounded everyone was how Robong jumped in the way to protect Chestnaught and took the attacks head on which caused it be destroyed. It hadn’t left much of Robong intact. Lexi noticed Henny crying for it cause this what was left of his grandfather’s legacy.

Seeing Robong in that state made Chestnaught livid which provided it with the strength to break free from its restraints. It instantly fired a Pin Missile at Team Rocket to get revenge. Meowth dropped the controller as Chestnaught stepped onto everyone was freed so everyone rose to their feet.

“Okay now you’re gonna get it!” Ash was enraged. “Greninja, use Water Shuriken now! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!”

“You too, Raichu!” Lexi chimed in. “And Vivillon use Gust!”

“Now Braixen, Fire Blast!” Serena added.

Clemont adjusted his glasses. “Chespin, Pin Missile and Luxray use Swift!”

Team Rocket didn’t stand a single chance against the combination of all the attacks and fortunately blasted off into the horizon.

Henny’s immediate concern was Robong as it broke down into tears. “No, Robong.” He clutched onto what was left of the robot which was an unsettling sight.

“Oh oh. Robong is broken,” Bonnie said.

Clemont gently put his hand on Henny’s shoulder as he knelt down next to him. “The progress of science stops the moment you give up. If you don’t give up anything is possible.” He truly was a puzzle Lexi never got tired of solving.

As Ash and the others carried Robong to the lab Lexi firmly wrapped her arms around Clemont’s waist from behind as she nuzzled against him. At first he stiffed at the suddenness, but then eased down when he realized who it was.

“Lex, what?”

“It’s just like I said earlier that you keep making me fall more in love with you. I’m beyond proud and amazed by how you skillfully concocted everything today. You never seem to run out of ideas and nothing could crush your spirit. I do look up to that.”

His body vibrated with laughter. “Like how I admire your courage and you never backing down from any challenge. Also how you’re not afraid to admit you’re not perfect and you made mistakes.”

She held him tighter cause she was just overwhelmed by her sheer love for him. “I’m certain together we make quite a profound couple, huh?”

“The best, babe. No doubt about that because we have nothing but respect and admiration for another which makes us work so well.” He tilted his head slightly so he could kiss her. “We sure are more affectionate today than any other day.”

She flashed him a blinding grin. “Right cause the thing our relationship thrives on is expressing our admiration for another and honesty.”

They went into the lab where Clemont went to fix Robong as everyone else anxiously watched. Lexi stood at his side as she could observe his movements closely. There was just something soothing to her to see Clemont building and fixing things. It brought a sort of inner peace.

In the end he rose to his feet and wiped the sweat from his brow with a screwdriver in his hands. His hands ended on his hips. “Robong is as good as new.”

Lexi couldn’t help but kiss his cheek in praise. “You’re a wonder, Clem.” She noted the gleeful expression on his face when she pulled back.

“Reboot. Reset,” Robong announced as the lights in its eyes went on. By the condition it was in you never would’ve guessed it had just been destroyed.

“ _Raai. Raai._ ” Raichu floated next to Robong to have a close look but when it raised its arms she hid behind Lexi’s back.

“Reset complete and Robong feels great.”

Henny happily hugged Robong. “You’re back, Robong. You’re really back.”

The group returned outside.

“Robong, what do we do about that rock?” Clemont questioned.

Robong scanned the rock in the hole. “Obstacle present. Scanning. Rock removal commencing.” The others were slightly dumbfounded. “I will now remove the rock.” It activated its in-built drill.

“I don’t know Robong could do that.”

They watched how it dove into the hole so it could drill through the stone.

“Way to go, Robong.” Lexi clasped her hands together.

Clemont was enamored by Robong’s hidden capabilities. “Show us how it’s done!”

Fortunately Robong was capable to drill through it with ease. Water immediately spouted from the ground and began filling the dried river bed. The water sprayed on everyone like a nice relaxing shower.

“So it was there after all!” Lexi exclaimed joyously.

“The spring is flowing again!” Clemont stated in harmonious joy as the rest cheered at the result.

They all watched the gusher of water as all the water was being restored to its original place. Lexi felt Clemont’s hand on her back at how things had turned out for the better. There was even a rainbow in the sky which painted a pretty picture.

“Oh wow it’s beautiful,” Bonnie stated as she leaned above the river. “Look at the water, Dedenne and Squishy.”

Clemont went to use his ** **Mister Dirt Analyzing Simulator**** for a second time. “Why don’t we analyze the soil once again?” He activated the machine which instantly spurted into action.

It attached itself into the ground again. “Beginning analysis.” The analysis was visible on the monitor and showed the image of a growing trees. “Growth in this soil is very possible!”

As everyone cheered Clemont’s arms happily went around Lexi as he lifted her up and spun her around.

“Now grandfather’s dream will come true,” Henny stated ecstaticly as they all watched the river together.

“I realized that when I was fixing Robong that each one of its parts was constructed with lots of love. Professor Chapman was a great inventor indeed. And I wanna be just like him,” Clemont confessed in awe. Chespin was on his shoulder.

Lexi nudged his shoulder. “Don’t be daft you do exactly the same when you’re inventing, Clemont. I do not need to be an inventor myself to be able to deduce that, but you can believe my words.” Clemont exchanged a loving look with her as he intertwined their fingers.

“ _Raai. Raai_ ,” Raichu firmly agreed from atop Lexi’s head.

“Clemont,” Henny said. “I decided I’m going to pursue the path of science just like you. Then if Robong ever needs fixing again I’ll be able to do it.”

“Great. And I know you will do it too.” Clemont was beyond pleased with Henny’s choice as he extended his free hand to him. “Lots of luck to you, Henny.”

“Thank you, Clemont.” He gladly shook it.

As it was getting closer for them to depart Chestnaught and Chespin shook hands as well. They waved Henny, Chestnaught and Robong farewell as they headed out towards Snowbelle City.


	109. Master Class Choices!

Lexi flashed her boyfriend the most blinding grin as she extended her hand in front of his face who glanced up from tinkering on a new machine.

He raised an eyebrow. “Lex, what are you scheming?”

“I want you to take my hand and come with me, Clemont. Please.” She addressed him his favorite smile which she knew had an effect on him.

It was his birthday today and they had already celebrated it around midnight. She had gifted him with a new tool set for his inventions and he had probably thanked her twenty times that day.

By now it was around six in the evening and Lexi had scheduled the whole evening for the two of them without him noticing. They had made it to the Pokémon Center at Fleurrh City for Serena’s Pokémon showcase tomorrow.

“I’m convinced you’re not going to accept no for an answer.” He chuckled contently.

“No I’ve worked way too hard to arrange all of this.”

“What on earth did you plan?”

Lexi only winked at him. “You’ll see, babe. Just trust me. Come on.”

Clemont gave in as he took her hand which earned him a happy squeal from her as she guided him out of the room. Raichu and Bunnelby were released from their Pokéballs as they stepped into the bustling streets of Fleurrh City. It was almost dusk as Lexi took the clueless Clemont in a certain direction.

Because it was pretty early in the evening their first stop was at a local restaurant at the heart of the city which specialized in Clemont’s favorite kind of food: fried noodles. She had already made reservations there days ago.

True enough they eaten dinner earlier with their friends but there was always room for more. As they waited for their meals being delivered Clemont held her hand on the table, and gently rubbed the back of it. “Why do I have this gut feeling that you have much more on your sleeve than taking me out for dinner?”

Lexi smirked at how well he was able to read her as she flicked her hair from her face. “That’s because you know me better than anyone. I just want to spend some time with you on this special day. Is that so wrong?”

He smiled at her. “On the contrary, Lexi. I am flattered that you’re going through so much length to arrange all of this for me. Makes me wonder what else I can expect.”

“I can say that’s it’s something that will blow your wildest dreams, Clem. That’s all I’m saying. Now go and enjoy your noodles.” He scoffed in amusement at her reaction as he kissed her above the table.

The restaurant provided them with enough noodles. Lexi had brought some Pokémon food with her for Bunnelby and Raichu who had the other two chairs. They completed their meal with some ice cream which was truthfully some of the best Lexi ever ate.

With their bellies filled they left the restaurant. By now the sun had set and it was around eight in the evening. Lexi noticed that Clemont was kind of anxious of what else she had in store for him and she tried not to display her true intentions. He just followed her without question.

They took a little break at a park where they sat down and talked together about all sorts of things and occasionally shared a kiss with another. When the time was right Lexi resumed the tour as she guided to another street of Fleurrh City.

There were some posters on the windows of some of the buildings which caught Clemont’s attention as he yelped next to her. “Ah! Get out! Professor Lieman is in town? He’s giving a workshop tomorrow.”

For those who didn’t know Clemont as well they might be unaware that his whole life Clemont had been inspired by Professor Lieman who has been the number one Professor regarding robotics, which was Clemont’s main passion when it came to science and inventing. Professor Lieman’s work had certainly played a huge part into Clemont building a robot himself. He idolized the man.

“Yes he does,” Lexi replied. “Only we can’t attend that I’m afraid because we’re at Serena’s Pokémon showcase then.” She noted the solemn expression in Clemont’s eyes at that. “But I have something a million times better. Trust me, Clem. Come on.”

Lexi opened the door to one of buildings in the street as Clemont followed her. One of the clerks at the front desk glanced up at them. “Good evening. I assume you’re Professor Lexi.”

“Good evening. You’ve got that correct. I have an appointment made.”

“We were waiting for you. Right this way, m’am. The lab is through that door.” The man gestured to the closest door.”

Lexi thanked him as she pulled Clemont along with her into the next room. It revealed to be a sort of gigantic lab designed especially for the works of robotics. Clemont’s interested already seemed heightened at all the different robots that were being worked on by other scientists. To him this was like a ticket to robotic paradise.

At the end of a room there was one elder man with graying hair in particular Lexi was heading to and Clemont hadn’t spotted him yet. When the man noticed Lexi’s presence he smiled at her. “Ah there you are, Professor Lexi. You’re right on time.” Clemont seemed to have frozen on the spot as he firmly squeezed into her arm.

“Yes I am. It’s a pleasure.” She shook his hand.

“So this is your Clemont who you’ve been raving on about during our phone calls?”

Lexi nudged Clemont’s shoulder whose jaw had slightly dropped. “He’s a bit starstruck now. He truly is enamoured by all the work you’ve been doing, Professor Lieman.”

“I can understand that.” He turned his attention to Clemont who suddenly seemed very shy. “Lexi told me that you’ve built a robot yourself which possesses an intelligent AI.”

“Y-Yes, that’s correct. I called it Clembot,” Clemont stammered in return as he shook his hand, smiling nervously.

“Why don’t you tell me all about your Clembot and what it’s capable of under the pleasure of some tea and biscuits? In the end I’ll give you a tour around this lab here and give you a little private workshop. How does that sound?”

Clemont’s eyes shifted to Lexi’s for a second. “T-That would be an honor!” He almost yelped with excitement as he followed Professor Lieman to the other side of the lab. Lexi noticed as he walked he was practically bouncing up and down as he listened to everything Professor Lieman shared with him.

Lexi was blissful as she studied Clemont’s fascinated and radiating expression on his face as he explained all that his Clembot was capable of while Professor Lieman was intrigued by his ideas and his skills. The two of them seemed to be able to prattle on with feverish enthusiasm regarding robotics for quite some time as Lexi closely observed them with Bunnelby and Raichu nuzzling against her.

When that workshop was about to begin Lexi blew a kiss in Clemont’s direction. Since Lexi’s knowledge regarding science was limited she didn’t quite catch what Professor Lieman was showing Clemont exactly but from the mirth in his eyes she could tell it had widened his view. Clemont didn’t hesitate to fire questions at Professor Lieman enthusiastically who was only glad to answer to someone who was equally as passionate about his trait. 

By the time they left the lab it was around eleven in the evening so they had spend hours there. Clemont passionately kissed Lexi all of a sudden there underneath a streetlight. When he leaned back an inch he rested his forehead against hers. “Lex, that was the kindest thing that someone has ever done for me. I was already pleased with the tools you gave me, but going as far to arranging this whole meeting with Professor Lieman is something I will treasure forever.”

She beamed at him. “Fortunately my dad knows him which is how I was able to obtain his number. So when your birthday happened to be on the exact day we’d all be at Fleurrh City I saw my chances. Clem, you’ve been rattling on about Professor Lieman since I first met you and you wanted to built robots like him some day. I wanted to give you that chance to meet him so you can learn from him. Besides he was certainly impressed with that brilliant mind of yours I could tell. He said you were very driven.”

Clemont barked out a laugh. “There are no words for everything that you’ve done for me, babe. I truly cannot thank you enough. I always hoped to someday be able to meet him in person.”

“That’s precisely why I wanted to arrange this for you. That and seeing you so blissful this whole evening. That’s how I always want to see you, Clemont.” He didn’t hesitate to kiss her again as his love and happiness poured into her.

“No birthday will compete with this, Lex.”

“I might prove you wrong next year.”

His chest vibrated laughter joyous laughter as they headed back to the Pokémon Center.

When they arrived at the arena where the Pokémon showcase was being held the following morning Serena was the first one to hurry inside.

“Okay, I’m all set to go,” she said as they reached the lobby.

Lexi went to give her a hug just like she had done the previous times. “And you’ll be great out there. Give it your best.”

“Thank you, Lexi.”

“Good luck, Serena,” Bonnie praised.

“We’ll be cheering for you big time,” Ash said.

“Just stay confident,” Clemont replied optimisticly. Bunnelby wished Sylveon good luck. When Chespin did it as well Sylveon smiled back which made Chespin blush as it got all excited. Lexi picked Chespin up so it wouldn’t run away with its head in the clouds like that.

“Thank you. I’m sure we’ll win,” Serena replied upbeat.

They went to take their seats at the stadium where they sat down at their respective seats. There was a spare seat for Bunnelby so it watch as well. Lexi sat next to Clemont and Ash with Chespin on her lap while Clemont had Raichu. She had her own head on Clemont’s shoulder as she took in the scent of his hair. He seemed perfectly alright with it. It had just become part of their showcase traditions. Since she was wearing shorts his free hand rested on her upper leg and was warm against her skin.

“Bonjour Pokémon lovers and welcome,” Monsieur Pierre announced when the showcase was about to start. “Get ready for a competition magnifique. The Fleurrh City Pokémon showcase will delight as we present our Rookie Class division.” The crowd was excited for the show. “I’m your dreamworld guide: Monsieur Pierre. Tonight’s winner will be one step closer to becoming Kalos queen. What will she win? This beautiful princess key! The themed performance of today’s Pokémon showcase is -” The stage around him changed completely as there were Rhyhorn in a pen.

“Rhyhorn?” Clemont questioned bewildered.

“That’s unlike any themed performance we’ve witnessed,” Lexi uttered, raising an eyebrow.

Bonnie obviously was elated at the sight. “Wow. Look at those Rhyhorn. _So_ cute!”

Lexi pointed a finger at her. “No you can’t take one home, Bonbon."

That earned her a playful tongue. “Such a party pooper, Lexi.”

“A Rhyhorn performance? Wow,” Ash didn’t quite get it.

“The Kalos queen must possess the power to attract the heart of the Pokémon.” Monsieur Pierre informed. “So the performer who attracts the Rhyhorn within the time limit will move on to the freestyle performance. And it doesn’t matter how they accomplish it.”

“Hey this is perfect,” Bonnie said optimistically.

“Yeah Serena is great at this,” Ash agreed.

“But no one never know exactly what will happen. She’s gotta stay sharp the whole time,” Clemont remained cautious.

“True, but being raised around Rhyhorn’s should give her some advantage,” Lexi replied.

“ _Chespin. Ches,_ ” Chespin clapped with its paws while she enthusiastically was petting its favorite spots.

“Now for the first group of performers here they are,” Monsieur Pierre announced. He snapped with his fingers as the first three performers entered the stage.

“Serena!” Ash exclaimed when he instantly recognized her.

“She’s in the first group,” Clemont stated.

“Quite a change from always being one of the last,” Lexi responded. “I’m curious how she’ll handle this.” She leaned a bit closer to her boyfriend.

“You can do it, Serena!” Bonnie nicely encouraged accompanied by Pikachu, Raichu, Chespin and Bunnelby.

“And now let’s begin!” Monsieur Pierre announced. Which meant that the first round had officially begun.

“Awh it’s a Lilligant,” Lexi nearly squealed when one of the performers had one with her. Clemont chuckled softly at her reaction.

Serena just stood there, smiling shyly as the Rhyhorn immediately appeared to have enamoured by her. Nearly all the Rhyhorn on the stage rushed to where she stood with Braixen and Pancham.

“I knew it,” Ash said.

Clemont let out a laugh. “I knew it too.”

“Talk about winning Pokémon over,” Lexi replied as Serena was surrounded by all the Rhyhorn who took turns licking her face.

“Course those Rhyhorn really like Serena,” Ash figured joyously.

“No fair. I wanna be cuddled too,” Bonnie uttered dreamily.

Lexi snorted. “Unfortunately I’m not available for the next couple of hours, Bonbon.” There was mirth in her scarlet eyes.

“I didn’t mean by you, Lexi!” But that only made Lexi snicker harder.

It made her realize how she was in a much different state of mind than she had been during the previous showcase when she first dealt with those unexpected mental breakdowns. Truthfully she hadn’t experienced one since Alain had reentered her life and she was thankful for that outcome. These days Lexi could fully appreciate what life threw at her and was the happiest she’s ever been which was mostly due to all the nice support she received. She was truly happy now.

The girl with the Lilligant on the stage used Lilligant’s Sweet Scent to lure some of the Rhyhorn over to her side which made things more even.

“Didn’t think of that,” Ash uttered as there was only a short time left.

There was one lone Rhyhorn outside the herd. Serena petted it on its head as the Rhyhorn seemed to warm up at her. It allowed her to ride on its back as she moved it to her side of the field.

“Time is up!” Monsieur Pierre stated. “The performer with the most Rhyhorn is performer Serena!”

Her friends were pleased to see that she made it to the freestyle round as they applauded along with the crowd.

During the next group of performers Lexi wasn’t as observant and went on a little naughty spree. She tilted her head so that she could pepper the side of Clemont’s face with light kisses. It didn’t seem to be noticed by anyone else other than Clemont who was hyper aware of it.

“Lex, what are you trying to achieve?” His voice was high pitched, but mostly quiet.

“Hmm. Just can’t resist myself.” As he turned his head slightly their noses brushed against another which was just a sweet gesture.

“Am so glad you’re in a much clearer mindset these days, babe.” He pecked her on the mouth. “You’re almost glowing with how happy and carefree you are these days. Can’t tell you how much I missed that blissful expression on your face, Lex. I never want to see you stop smiling.” He’d rob all the stars from the sky to see her _this_ happy forever.

“That is all because of you, Clem.” She winked at him as his free hand went to her shoulder so she was really resting against him. 

The final group for the themed performance had arrived and when this girl with long black hair appeared on the stage the rest had no difficulty to recognize her as Amelia, the performer who was adored by everyone in Fleurrh City as their next famous performer or future Kalos queen. Basically the whole audience gave her a standing ovation.

“That performer sure the home town advantage,” Clemont figured. “So it might not be a easy a win for Serena.” Bonnie yelped at that.

“Ah! She has a shiny Dragonair!” Lexi couldn’t help but squeal as she studied the purple Dragonair. “Marvelous.”

“Of course that’s something you would say, Lexi,” Ash jested.

“ _Raai. Raai,_ ” Raichu agreed from Clemont’s lap.

When the round began Amelia let her shiny Dragonair and Espeon use Attract to lure all of the Rhyhorn in and she was declared the winner of this round.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Monsieur Pierre said as the stage changed to its previous state. “We now begin the freestyle performance. Lovingly choreographed by our performers themselves. You the audience will be our judges. Once all performances are concluded please cast your vote by lighting your glow caster with the corresponding color of the performer you think did best.”

After a couple performers had their turn Amelia entered the stage and her theme certainly revolved around the color purple. It was obvious that this girl wasn’t a rookie by any means and her performance ran seamlessly. When she completed the performance almost the whole audience rose up to express their appreciation.

“Just what you’d expect from one of the top contenders,” Clemont said.

“It clearly shows why everyone is so enamoured with her,” Lexi figured. Chespin had hearts in its eyes as it looked down at Espeon.

“Oh oh,” Bonnie slightly panicked. “I think that Attract is working on Chespin.”

“Awh no Chespin is just ordinarily smitten.”

“Next up is Serena!” Monsieur Pierre announced.

“There she is,” Ash said.

Bonnie raised one hand. “Hi, Serena.”

“Just relax. Just relax,” Clemont muttered to assure his own anxiety. Lexi’s free hand rested on his leg and rubbed in a soothing manner and caught the appreciation in his eyes.

Serena started of strong with Braixen’s Flamethrower followed by a Fairy Wind and a Stone Edge which collided with the fire and made a shower of sparkles. Sylveon didn’t appear to be nervous the second time around. The four of them truly coordinated like a well oiled machine. It showed how far Serena had come as a performer as they elegantly danced on the stage.

“Looks like they’re having fun,” Bonnie pointed out amused.

Ash smiled. “You bet. It’s a lot of fun watching them too.” Chespin, Raichu and Pikachu firmly agreed with that.

Pancham used Stone Edge which Sylveon and Braixen jumped on. Braixen fired a Fire Blast which were hit by Sylveon’s Swift and created a row of sparkles for the audience. When they struck their final pose the crowd went wild. “Their best performance yet,” Lexi said positively.

When all the performers had their turn Monsieur Pierre reappeared onto the stage. “Who will be our beautiful and elegant winner? Please light your glow casters with the color that corresponds to the performer you think was the best.” When everyone lighted their glow casters the whole stadium it was illuminated in colorful lights. “We have the result. The Fleurrh City Pokémon showcase winner... is Serena!”

Her friends all rose to their feet to cheer for her winning her third princess key.

“And as promised our winner will now receive this elegant and beautiful princess key.” Monsieur Pierre awarded her with her well deserved princess key. “Congratulations on winning your third princess key. You now have the opportunity to compete in the Master Class.”

Afterwards Lexi and Clemont made a victory dinner together which included the food for them and for their Pokémon. She realized what a blast she had cooking with him and felt foolish for missing out on this earlier. Cause with Clemont at her side guiding her it was pleasant.

She still lacked the passion that he possessed but was slowly getting there as her boyfriend nicely encouraged her on and praised her when she did it right. That’s why she disclosed him in the process of making Pokémon food so they could do this together from now on. Lexi wanted to make this one of their rituals. Because secretly everything was a million times better with him.

When Serena came into the room and took in all the food on the table she was flabbergasted.

“We’re celebrating you’re chance to compete in the Master Class,” Clemont enlightened.

There was a spark in her eyes as she looked at Clemont. “You made this food?”

“Yes with the courtesy of Lexi. There is plenty so eat all you want. We even made special food for Braixen and the other Pokémon.”

Bonnie eyed her brother. “You made Pokémon food? That’s new.” She then pointed at Lexi. “And you’re cooking? What you two up to?”

Lexi smiled as she sat down. “We’re just trying to widen our horizons when it comes to the kitchen and lending each other a hand. I didn’t believe cooking could by that much fun and your brother opened my eyes.” She wanted to do all the domestic things that couples did with Clemont.

Clemont delightfully laughed at the others. “There is enough for everyone.”

Everyone hungrily dug into deliciously cooked food and everyone was at a higher spirit because of the course of celebration: Serena would be allowed to compete in the Master Class. She was one step closer to fulfilling her own dream.

It was quite early the following morning when they were at the Pokémon Center lobby. It was the plan to set out to Snowbelle City for Ash’s Gym Badge.

On the monitor there Monsieur Pierre’s face became visible with an announcement. “ ** _ **Ello. The winner of the Fleurrh City Pokémon showcase Rookie Class is Serena. We all look forward to many more magnifique performances of this bright young lady.**_** ”

“Isn’t it cool? You’re on tv all the time?” Bonnie surely was excited.

Lexi smiled. “You sure turned into quite the showcase celebrity.”

“Yeah,” Serena agreed elated.

“ ** _ **But wait,**_** ” Monsieur Pierre intervened. “ ** _ **The must anticipated Pokémon showcase Master Class location has been decided.**_** ”

“Wow check it out,” Ash said when they showed images of this stunning location.

“ ** _ **Gloire City is where our gifted performers will gather next. So we all look forward to an elegant and exciting performance.**_** ”

Serena looked up the town on the map of her guidebook. “Wow it’s Gloire City. It’s kind of far from Snowbelle City.”

Ash placed his hand on Serena’s shoulder. “Then that’s that. Let’s head to Gloire City.”

“But, Ash.”

“So we take a little detour,” Lexi offered. “We’re all in this together now.” She and Serena exchanged a smile.

With her friends acceptance Serena was raring to go to Gloire City as quickly as possible. She was running way ahead of the others that she even left Ash behind her.

She halted temporarily. “Hurry it up, you guys. Quick.” That was followed up by her hastily running further.

Clemont was struggling the most with keeping up with her. “Whether we hurry it up or not Gloire City isn’t going anywhere.” Raichu was gently pushing him forwards.

“Let’s hurry anyway!” They heard her giggling from all the way back.

“Come on, Clemont. I’ll give you a massage when we get there.” Lexi’s voice was quiet so only he heard her as she winked.

He let out a breathless laugh. “Then it suddenly sounds a million times better.”


	110. An Electrifying Rage!

Lexi had been quietly sketching a Ninjask as she was studying in the woods during their break. Lilligant had used her Sweet Scent again to lure more wild Pokémon into their direction, but so far only a Ninjask was present in one of the trees which Lexi already considered victory.

While she was slowly drawing its body the sound of someone loudly screaming her name spooked the Ninjask who disappeared between the bushes.

“Clemont, what on earth?”

As she turned her head two arms went firmly around her neck from behind. “Lexi! Lexi! Lexi! You’re never going to believe where we’re heading now!”

“You’re probably not going to let me guess by startling all the wild Pokémon in the area?” she muttered dryly.

“ _Liiiiiil._ ” Lilligant shrugged after all the effort she had put into this.

“Sorry, Lex and Lilligant. Truly. Buuuuut! Our path to Gloire City crosses Joule Town where the Zapdos festival is being held today! You know how badly I want to go there, Lexi! Isn’t it exciting? So we got to go!”

“Hmm well I do love to see that with you. So count me in.”

“Yeeey!” Clemont affectionately kissed her on the mouth for a moment as he lifted her to her feet. “We’re going to have _so_ much fun, babe!” He chuckled joyously as he hooked their arms together as they hurried to the others, Lilligant tailing after them.

It was morning still but the sky was covered with dark ominous clouds so it looked much later. Clemont never was the one who walked at the front of the group so when he was practically running ahead of the rest they were instantly surprised.

“Move it everyone. Let’s really step on the gas!” He increased his tempo as he tugged Lexi along and cheerfully hummed a tune. Raichu floated onto his shoulders.

“What even are you humming, Clem?” Lexi guessed with a smile as she kept up with him.

“I’m just making it up on the spot. Isn’t it great?” His grin was blinding.

“He sure is acting weird,” Bonnie stated bewildered.

“Yeah normally he complains,” Ash replied.

“I guess he’s really excited,” Serena figured.

Clemont heard that and hurried back to his friends as he never let go of Lexi. “We’re going to an Electric Type celebration! It’s a Zapdos festival!” His whole body was filled with passion and excitement. “As an Electric Type Pokémon trainer I’ve always wanted to witness this great event.”

Lexi noticed the blank expressions on their friends faces. “I wanna go too but he hasn’t shut up about this since I’ve met him. Makes him all hyped up. Electric Type Pokémon is his forte after all.” She smiled.

Raichu rolled with her eyes at his enthusiasm. “ _Raaai. Raai._ ”

“You see,” Clemont went to explain. “Long ago a tree in the center of Joule Town was split by a bolt of lightning send by Zapdos. But amazingly the tree got larger and stronger and became thick with berries. The townspeople were overjoyed and that’s when they created the Zapdos festival. They did it with the hope that Zapdos would appear again and bring the town good luck. And that’s the story.”

“Uhh. What’s a Zapdos?” Bonnie wondered.

“It’s a powerful Pokémon who can control lightning. There is Moltres the flame Pokémon we saw with Trevor. And Articuno the freeze Pokémon. And finally there is Zapdos!” His voice couldn’t hide his excitement. “And together they form a trio of legendary Pokémon!”

“He’s right,” Lexi agreed smiling. “Many people hope to see one some day. That’s why Clemont and I always hoped to be able to visit the festival someday.” Clemont addressed her the warmest smile he could muster as he pecked her temple.

Bonnie was sold by that explanation. “Wow. Three legendary Pokémon. I just love to see them.”

There was a lightning strike that startled them and Clemont was the first to notice what had caused it. “Zapdos!”

Lexi instantly looked up to see Zapdos flying above the trees as Lilligant clutched onto her arm. “Bless me. It truly is.” This truthfully was a Professor’s dream.

“Wowie,” Bonnie uttered in awe.

“I’ve never seen it before,” Serena said.

That lit Clemont’s inner spirit. “That means Zapdos really has come back.” Zapdos disappeared above the dark clouds as lightning pursued it.

“I got to see Zapdos!” Serena exclaimed elatedly.

“Isn’t it cool?” Ash was in awe. Lexi simply couldn’t stop looking away from the sky.

“Hey! We can’t just stand here!” Clemont snapped her back to the current time. “We gotta get moving!” He broke free from her hold as he hurried ahead.

“Hold on what’s the rush?” Ash protested.

Clemont trampled with his feet. “If we don’t make it to town by the time Zapdos arrives I’m afraid we’re gonna miss the whole festival’s main event!” His voice cracked due to his uncontrollable emotions. 

Raichu waved with her arms to encourage the others on. “ _Raai. Raai._ ”

Out of nowhere lightning struck the tree next to him which collapsed right where Clemont was standing and Lexi immediately screamed his name as she rushed forwards. As the dust cleared the tree seemed to have missed by a few inches as he and Raichu sat on the ground.

“Hey are you two alright? Talk to me!” Lexi firmly threw her arms around them cause she was just as rattled up as they were.

“I’m okay. But that was close,” he uttered solemnly.

Raichu’s ears were lowered as she looked up. “ _Raaai._ ”

When Zapdos reappeared in the sky Lilligant helped Lexi with pulling Clemont back up. Raichu remained on his shoulder now.

“It sounds like Zapdos is angry,” Bonnie figured.

“It’s almost as if something is upsetting it.” Lexi arched an eyebrow.

Lilligant held onto her leg. “ _Liil._ ”

“Yeah I wonder what’s wrong,” Clemont replied.

They yelped when a thunder struck into another tree nearby.

“It’s too dangerous to try to get to town now,” Serena said while she checked the map on her guidebook. “We need to find shelter somewhere. I think I found a cave.”

“Great. I think we should go quickly,” Ash agreed.

No one argued with that as the thunder intensified. They had no other choice than to wait as this storm raged over while they had a place to hide. At least the thunder couldn’t reach them here.

“That was scary,” Bonnie said.

“I think we should be safe here for the time being,” Serena replied.

“The thunder sure can’t reach us here,” Lexi assured, hand on her shoulder. “We just wait for the storm to pass.”

Clemont had a solemn expression on his face. “I still hope we can make it to Joule Town before the festival begins.”

“There’s nothing else we can do I’m afraid, Clem. It’s too dangerous to walk outside now.”

“You said Joule Town? Tell me!” An unfamiliar voice behind them said which startled them all. Lilligant stepped in front of Lexi. They were about to run away in panic when the man halted them. He was sitting with his back against the cave wall. “Wait I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m truly sorry about that. My name is Stan and I’m a paramedic.”

“What happened to your leg?” Clemont pressed curiously. His leg was bound with a bandage and held up with a twig.

“Strange. It’s ironic that a paramedic needs rescuing.”

Lexi raised an eyebrow. “Do you want me to look at it?”

Stan smiled faintly. “I appreciate it, but there is nothing you can do.” He cast his eyes downwards. “I was driving in that crazy storm. When I had to make a sudden turn I crashed my ambulance.”

“Oh no,” Serena said. “Are you badly hurt?”

“No I was able to patch myself up. But more importantly there is something I really need to ask you guys.”

“What can we do?” Ash wondered.

“Here.” Stan handed him something. “I need you to take this over to the hospital in town. There is a child who is waiting for this medicine. It needs to get there as soon as possible, but I’m in this condition. I’m sorry for having to ask in the first place. But if you could please do this for me.”

“Don’t worry about it, Stan. We’ll gladly do it,” Lexi immediately answered as she made up her mind. When a child was relying on its medicine she couldn’t deny that.

“So we just head to the hospital?” Ash guessed as took the medicine. “We will do it.”

The thunder roared loudly in the sky again and Lexi noticed how it unnerved Lilligant so she returned her to her Pokéball for now.

“But how can we get there with all that lightening going on?” Clemont doubted.

“This cave used to have a direct connection straight to Joule Town,” Stan clarified. “But now the only open route is outside. A long time ago the cave was sealed off by a rock slide. The route has been blocked off ever since.”

“No problem,” Ash said, rising to his feet. “I’m glad you gave us a heads up. Hawlucha, I choose you.” He sent out his Hawlucha. “Hawlucha, quick use Karate Chop and smash that rock!” Hawlucha effortlessly broke the boulder. “Way to go, Hawlucha!” It struck an elegant pose. “Now for the next step. Noibat, I choose you! Use Supersonic to lead us trough the cave. We’ve got to find the shortest route.”

“Braixen, let’s go!” Serena stepped in. “I want you to make a flame to give us some light.”

Lexi had another idea as she sent out Noctowl and Vivillon. “Need you to scout the area ahead.”

“Okay then,” Ash said. “We’re off.”

“We’ll get help for you as soon as we get to town,” Clemont assured. Raichu nodded from his shoulder.

“Okay. Thanks a lot,” Stan replied gratefully.

They all headed into the tunnel ahead. The only light they had came from Braixen’s branch. Their path led them to two tunnels through the cave. Noctowl and Vivillon had already separated into different directions.

“Alright Noibat. See what’s ahead,” Ash said.

Noibat used its Super Sonic so it knew where the tunnels led to and flew forwards. Hawlucha gestured to the others to follow it.

“Okay everybody. Let’s go.”

They could see Noibat flying a bit ahead of them as they walked after it. Unfortunately the path led them to another cross way. Noibat used its Super Sonic abilities for a second time.

The cave that they are in suddenly started to quake. Several rocks from the ceiling broke free. One came directly at Noibat who was luckily saved on time by Hawlucha. Ash wasn’t paying attention so Lexi pushed him aside just as part of the ceiling collapsed behind them.

When the dust cleared Lexi lay with her face flat on the ground and tasted dirt on her tongue. She sat up straight and met Ash his gaze. “Are you hurt?”

He smiled meekly. “Not thanks to you.”

“Is everyone alright?” They heard Clemont’s ask but his voice was muffled. Lexi turned her head and only then realized the others weren't there. A wall had been created from the fallen boulders which separated them from the others. Serena was frantically calling for their names on the other side, but mostly for Ash. 

“We’re all okay,” Ash assured.

“Don’t worry about us.” Lexi rose to her feet and brushed the dirt from her bare legs.

“How about you?”

“Everybody is alright over here,” Clemont answered optimistically. It made Lexi curse inwardly cause he wasn’t there with her and she resented that.

 _“Raaai. Raaai,_ ” Raichu replied in the same manner. “ _Raai. Raaai. Raai._ ”

“That’s a relief,” Ash said. He picked up Noibat who was cowering due to the commotion. “Hey everything will be okay. Don’t forget we’re right here with you.”

“And we’re not going anywhere,” Lexi added which Hawlucha and Pikachu confirmed. She yelped when something landed on her head but then noticed what it was. “Vivillon! There you are!”

Vivillon fluttered with his yellow wings. “ _Viiiiv.”_

“Did you find anything ahead?”

Noctowl tilted with his head. “ _Hoooh._ ”

Ash rose to his feet. “Okay you guys. We’re gonna smash through.” Hawlucha attempted to clear the rocks with Karate Chop.

“Wait a minute! Stop, Hawlucha!” Serena protested. “It’s gonna collapse! Ash, Lexi. We’ll take Stan and try to get to town. Remember you’ve got that medicine to deliver.”

“You two better get to the hospital as soon as you can,” Clemont made clear.

“That kid is depending on it,” Bonnie added.

Lexi exhaled. “That’s what we’ll do. You all be careful.”

“We will,” Clemont replied. “We’ll see you at the town.”

“Right. We’re going now,” Ash agreed. “Serena, promise me you guys will be careful, okay?”

“Okay,” Serena replied.

“Let’s get out of here.”

“Since Noctowl and Vivillon came from here we should start there,” Lexi said as she started walking.

“Right behind you, Lexi.”

The path they took required them to have to climb a steep wall which brought them towards another set of tunnels. From here Noctowl and Vivillon hadn’t been able to track further cause they couldn’t see ahead.

“Not again.”

“I’ve lost count how many that is by now,” Lexi uttered in dismay.

Noibat used its Super Sonic again.

“Which way do we go?” Ash asked as Noibat concentrated really hard. It was enthusiastic as it happily flew ahead. “It’s that way! Let’s move!”

“So thankful that we have Noibat with us to help.” Lexi happily ran after them into the tunnel and cracked a smile at Hawlucha’s pride. Noibat was almost a whole new Pokémon because this was where it shined at.

Noibat took them to the end of the cave. It was such a relief to see light after being surrounded by darkness all this time.

“You’re doing great, Noibat,” Ash praised as they got closer.

They quickly ran outside and were instantly attacked by Zapdos who was lying in wait. With no other way to go they were forced to run back inside for cover.

“It’s Zapdos.” Ash was dumbfounded. “What’s going on?”

Lexi’s throat was burning. “Why is it so enraged? There isn’t any record where Zapdos violently attacks innocent people or Pokémon. It makes no darn sense.”

Ash’s eyes locked with Lexi’s when they heard screaming coming from the nearby vicinity.

“What was that?” Ash wanted to know.

Lexi frowned heavily. “We’re supposed to be the only ones inside here.”

“ _Viiiiv. Vivillon._ ” Vivillon gestured with his wings to the corner of the cave where three figures were cowering together. They sat with their backs towards them. When they heard their voices Lexi shouldn’t have been shocked when Team Rocket recited their motto and got up. What did trouble her was the state of them. They were rattled to the core and their hairs were static.

“Team Rocket!” Ash exclaimed.

“Why on earth are you three buffoons here?” Lexi defensively crossed her arms and didn’t like the odds of them being here as well.

Noctowl tensed up next to her and tilted his head. “ _Hooooh._ ”

When the thunder outside struck Team Rocket let out a terrified scream as if the sound of the thunder had traumatized them. They made an attempt to run into the opposite direction which led further into the cave. Only when Meowth tripped they were forced to a halt when Ash, Lexi and the Pokémon cornered them.

“Alright you guys. What’s going on here?!” Ash insisted.

“And the truth!” Lexi demanded cause she didn’t trust them.

“You’re up to no good again, aren’t you?”

“Honestly,” Meowth said. “Not this time. Here’s the deal. We were planning on grabbing a Pokémon. As usual. But we hadn’t planned on a large load like that big Zapdos.”

“You caught Zapdos?” Lexi shrieked. “No wonder it’s livid! You three sure know how to make friends with anyone.”

“So that’s what this is all about,” Ash figured. “Now I understand why Zapdos is so angry.”

“So we got a bit carried away.” Jessie huffed.

“Let’s ask Zapdos to let us through,” Ash suggested.

“Ask?” Meowth echoed.

“We have to deliver a medicine.”

“Are you out of your twerpish mind?”

“Zapdos will listen to us.”

Lexi took a deep breath. “I’m afraid it’s the only chance we’ve got if we want to safely make it to town.”

“Right. This is all their fault. We have nothing with any of this. Let’s go everyone.”

He, Lexi and their Pokémon were quick to go outside for a second time that evening. Against all odds Team Rocket was behind them which unnerved Lexi.

“Stay back!” Ash said to them. “You’ll wreck this.”

Instantly Zapdos attacked when it noticed movement.

“Did anyone get hurt?” Lexi couldn’t help but ask as her gaze was transfixed upon Zapdos who was staring down at them.

“It didn’t hit us,” Ash replied. “Zapdos. We’re not your enemies. Let us through.”

“We have medicine that we need to deliver!” Lexi added and ignored the pit of anxiety inside her stomach.

Zapdos was blinded by its rage and fired again. Noctowl was able to push Lexi aside behind a rock as they hid behind it. She thanked him with a hopeful look as Ash went on to try to persuade Zapdos as he reappeared above the rock.

“We’re your friends. We’ll go with you to the Zapdos festival.” Zapdos shouted but didn’t attack this time. “It’s no good.”

Lexi’s eyes locked with his. “What can we possibly do? It’s not going to let us move one inch.”

“Lexi, we’re going to have to distract it somehow. Talonflame, I choose you.” Ash sent out his Talonflame for assistance. “Lead Zapdos away so we can run! Lexi, we gotta go now!”

While Zapdos was angrily pursuing Talonflame they had the opportunity to create some distance between the cave and to reach further down the path. Talonflame’s speed was uncanny and it truly gave Zapdos a challenge to keep up with it. Talonflame dodged most of its attacks.

Unfortunately Talonflame couldn’t keep up with it forever and Ash was forced to withdraw it.

“Ash, I’ve got this now,” Lexi stepped forwards. “Noctowl, can you give us a chance?”

“ _Hoooh. Hooh._ ” Noctowl didn’t question her as it rapidly flapped with his wings and gained a high altitude. Ash and Lexi used that to run further away from the cave without being noticed.

Noctowl was truly giving it all that he had as Zapdos was heavy in its pursuit. Lexi’s ball of anxiety had doubled in its size as her gaze was glued upon that dark sky where Noctowl was creating a diversion.

Her throat tightened as Noctowl plummeted towards the ground and was forced to withdraw it. “Thank you, Noctowl. You’re the best, buddy.”

As Zapdos came at them Hawlucha offered to go next and hastily flew into the air. Ash and Lexi had no other choice than to run further ahead because they couldn’t afford to not make it to the town. For that child it was necessary to survive.

Ash halted when he discovered Noibat wasn’t following them who had stayed behind to observe Hawlucha. As they turned around they devastatingly watched how Hawlucha got hit by Zapdos’s attack and plummeted towards the ground.

In an instant Noibat flew into action and gave it everything that it had to get there as quickly as possible. Automatically Lexi turned on her camera for a reason she didn’t know yet, call it a gut instinct. To gain more speed Noibat’s whole body started to glow with blue and white light.

“Goodness it’s evolving!” Lexi shrieked.

Noibat’s body started to reshape before their eyes which remained a beautiful thing to witness. When it had evolved into a Noivern its speed had doubled and it caught Hawlucha before it crashed into the ground.

Ash was speechless. “It evolved? Awesome.”

“To save Hawlucha.” Lexi grinned as Vivillon chittered above her head. “It’s a Noivern now. Truly marvelous.” She only wished that Clemont, Bonnie and Serena had been there to see it.

Ash scanned it with his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokémon. The ultrasonic waves Noivern releases from its ears are powerful enough to crush a boulder.**_** ” Noivern safely brought Hawlucha to where they were standing. “Hawlucha, you were awesome.” He eyed Noivern. “You sure you’re good to go?”

Noivern let out a deafening roar as it challenged Zapdos. It quickly flew away as Zapdos started firing after it. Noivern countered it with a brand new attack.

Ash looked at Lexi. “What was that?”

“I have no clue I’m afraid,” she replied dubiously. “Try your Pokédex.”

Ash checked his Pokédex for extra information. “I get it now. That means Noivern is able to use Boomburst. Wow.”

Vivillon was perplexed at the spectacle from atop Lexi’s head. “ _Viiiiv._ ”

“I got a plan. Use the terrain! Hide behind the rocks then sneak up behind Zapdos then let ‘em have it with Boomburst.”

Lexi blinked. “Zapdos will never see that coming.”

Ash’s plan was fool proof as Zapdos lost track of Noivern during its pursuit. Noivern was able to sneak up from behind.

“Alright! Boomburst go!” Ash said.

Zapdos didn’t see it on time and was slammed into one of the rocks and fell down. At that precise moment a large robot sped away by flying above the ravine.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “A robot Ferrothorn? Of course. It’s Team Rocket fleeing like cowards.” She scowled.

While Zapdos had been struggling with the effects of Boomburst Team Rocket’s robot captured it instead which was a discouraging turn of events.

“You can’t capture Zapdos! Are you mad?”

A fire burned in Ash’s eyes. “They make me so mad. Noivern, you gotta help Zapdos!” Noivern rapidly flew to the robot. “Noivern, Boomburst! And Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Let’s go!”

“Good riddance!” Lexi exclaimed when Team Rocket disappeared off into the horizon.

“Okay Noivern. Use Acrobatics to save Zapdos.” Noivern dove down to break the bond that held Zapdos and freed it. Zapdos seemed to have a change of heart when it got aware of Noivern’s true intention. “Alright. You get it now don’t you?”

“Finally seeing the truth. We never indented to hurt you,” Lexi added. She had to squint her eyes when Zapdos removed the dark clouds from the sky and allowed the sunlight to beam through.

“Thanks, Zapdos. You’re the best.”

“Your kindness means the world.” They waved at it as Zapdos flew up and disappeared above the clouds. Lexi turned to Ash. “You also had some clever thinking about there, Ash. That was wonderful.”

He chuckled. “Just did what was logical.” They exchanged a joyous high five. He looked at his newly evolved Pokémon. “And you’re the best too, Noivern.” Hawlucha and Noivern proudly fist bumped one another.

“Oh, Ash. We’ve got to go.”

“Lexi, you’re right. Quick. Let’s hurry it up!” With the coast clear they hurried down the mountain and took the path which led them directly towards the Joule Town.

By the time they arrived at the hospital to deliver the medicines night had officially fallen and the whole town was lit up with yellow lights for the festival. They had been able to deliver the medicine on time and were promised that the girl would recover. Lexi had withdrawn Vivillon into his Pokéball as they stepped outside.

Ash stretched himself tiresomely. “Okay, Pikachu. Let’s go find everyone.”

Lexi squealed which startled him when Raichu was in Lexi’s arms in a flash. “There is my girl. So good to see you, Raichu.”

“ _Raaai. Raaai_.” Raichu happily nuzzled against her cheek.

As they turned their heads they saw Serena, Bonnie and Clemont coming their way.

“What about the medicine?” Serena instantly asked as they caught up with them underneath the tree.

“We just got it to the hospital,” Ash replied.

“The girl will be fine,” Lexi smiled.

Bonnie grinned. “Yeey for that.”

“So how is Stan doing?” Ash questioned.

“Looks like there is nothing to worry about,” Serena clarified.

“Nurse Joy is helping him at this very moment,” Clemont replied. “It looks like Stan is going to be just fine.”

As Raichu went to Lexi’s head Clemont’s arms went around her neck. Truthfully there was no one who hugged like Clemont did. He sincerely hugged with with his whole body which was indescribable feeling. “Can’t tell you how good it is to see you.” The tuft of his hair brushed against her jaw.

“Likewise.” She leaned back a bit. “I missed your handsome face, Clemont.” She noted how his cheeks flushed at that as she kissed him. When they broke apart his grin was blinding as he hooked his arm through hers.

“Oh yeah,” Ash said as he pointed their attention towards the tree. “Take a look at this.” Noivern was munching on some berries on a tree branch.

“Noivern?” Clemont marveled at the sight. “You mean that your Noibat -”

“It must’ve evolved,” Serena finished.

“I really wanted to watch it when it evolved,” Bonnie complained but was excited too.

Lexi smirked smugly. “Fortunately for all of you I’ve managed to record it I can show you how Noivern saved Hawlucha.”

Bonnie’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Show me! Show me! Show me!”

She snickered. “When I have a monitor I will, Bonbon.”

“Noivern helped us out like you wouldn’t believe,” Ash said in admiration.

While they stood there at the square a firework display started as they watched it in fascination. Halfway through it Zapdos flew through the sky and sparked among the firework before continuing on its way. 

Serena pointed at the sky. “Wow. Can you believe it? It’s really Zapdos.”

“The Zapdos festival is about to begin!” Clemont exclaimed elatedly. His friends shared his excitement. “I’ve been waiting for this!”

While their friends already went ahead Lexi took her time to kiss Clemont underneath a sky full of firework. “Now that we’re finally here we’ve got to make the most of it, Clem.”

He beamed at her. “Beyond thankful that we get to experience this together, Lex. Come on!” He happily tugged her towards the others and she was only too glad to follow him so they all could enjoy the festival together.


	111. Unlocking Some Respect!

“Bonbon, you’re gonna stain the window if you keep up like this,” Lexi chided as she gently pulled the girls head away from the shop window.

“But Lexi.” She pouted heavily. “They sell cakes.”

She smiled. “And you believe you’re entitled to one by plastering your head against the window?” The group had made it to Jacore Town. The others were seated at a bench nearby while Bonnie had gone to inspect this cafe.

Bonnie let out a giggle. “I was actually hoping you’d get me one.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“They sell your favorite iced coffee, Lexi. And -”

“Say no more, Bonbon. I’ll get you whatever you want.”

Bonnie was all smiles as she quickly hugged Lexi and then took her hand. They went into the store together where Lexi allowed Bonnie to choose one cake of her liking. The girl felt the pressure as she considered all her options by observing all the cakes that were presented there.

“So hard to choose.”

Lexi’s hand was on her shoulder. “Fine. Pick two then. You’re fortunate that I’m not able to resist you anything.”

That seemed to be the answer Bonnie was waiting for as she immediately blurted out which two slices of cake she wanted. Lexi was only amused by it. She got drinks and slices of cake for the rest to cause she knew what everyone preferred.

“Why does it feel like I’m spending most of my money on cake for you these days?” Lexi uttered as they left the cafe with three platters. Lexi wasn’t wealthy by any means but had saved up a decent chunk for her future cause she had been working since such a young age.

“Don’t you dare complain, Lexi. You’re equally as pleased about this as I am,” Bonnie assured gleefully. She had received what she wanted after all.

When they reached where their friends were they were surprised to see them coming carrying several platters filled with food.

Clemont smirked as he eyed his girlfriend. “Did Bonnie succeed into making your fall for her schemes again, Lex?” Raichu was snoozing in his lap. Her feet were moving cause she was dreaming.

Lexi snorted. “Yes. She started pouting this time which I cannot refuse. Either way I got food for everyone.” She handed the specific food to the rest and then sat down next to Clemont. “Was able to obtain your favorite chocolate one, babe.”

“Much obliged.” He thankfully kissed her. “And got your favorite coffee for yourself as well.”

“Well I had to get something out of this bargain. This way everyone got something they like.” That was Lexi’s character through and through. Her fingers were gently playing with his hair on the back of his head which had became a habit of hers.

As they resumed their way through Jacore Town the sun was already close to setting. Raichu was awake and on Lexi’s shoulder. Clemont held her hand as they crossed the streets.

Squishy had a solemn expression on its face as it hopped onto Bonnie’s head. “You seem sad, Squishy.” Bonnie carefully picked it up as she sang another song for it.

“ _Squishy. Squishy. You're oh, so very soft._ _  
_ _Squishy. Squishy. You're oh, so pretty green._  
 _Squishy. Squishy. The cutest I've ever seen._ _  
_ _You're happy sleeping in my bag, Squishy._ _.”_

“Bonnie, something wrong?” Ash wondered.

She shook her head as she caught up with the others. They couldn’t have been walking for more than a couple of steps when Serena’s gaze was caught by an advertisement on the side of the pavement.

“Wow! Hey! Look!” She rested her hands against the board. “They’re exhibiting a beautiful gem at the hotel.” That obviously peeked the others their interests.

“Awh. I wanna see,” Bonnie’s eyes lit up.

“Beautiful gem?” Ash echoed.

“That’s quite a size,” Lexi replied.

Raichu held her face close to the board. “ _Raaaaai._ ”

“We should all go,” Serena decided.

“You really want to?” Clemont asked hopefully which Serena and Bonnie quickly confirmed.

“Eh. Then why don’t we go check it out,” Ash said.

“It does sound like fun,” Lexi responded as she picked up Raichu.

“Can’t wait!” Bonnie and Serena giggled simultaneously as they high fived one another.

As they reached the hotel where the exhibition was held Lexi wolf whistled at the rich interior of the place. It was clear this was one of the finest hotels in town. They approached the front desk where they asked a woman who worked there where it was.

“It’s already closed for the day?” Serena complained.

“I’m afraid it is,” the woman responded. “Come back another time please.”

She slouched with her shoulders. “I was really looking forward to it.”

“I know,” Ash said. “Do you have two available rooms?”

“Well yes. We do,” the woman answered.

“Let’s stay here tonight and go see the exhibit first thing in the morning.”

“Clever idea,” Lexi agreed as Serena and Bonnie excitedly high fived another again.

Since they had the rest of the evening to themselves they went down a corridor which took them towards their rooms.

“Let’s go to bed early tonight for tomorrow,” Serena suggested. That obviously fed into Bonnie’s excitement who nodded emphatically.

That’s when the alarm went off above them.

“What’s what?” Ash questioned.

“Bonnie covered her ears. “So loud.”

Clemont turned his head. “Sounds like an alarm.”

“Something must’ve triggered it,” Lexi figured.

They spotted two guards running in a certain direction declaring something about the gem exhibit.

“Did they say gem exhibit?” Bonnie guessed.

“ _Raai. Raai,_ ” Raichu uttered in return.

“Wonder what’s wrong,” Serena replied unnerved.

“Hey let’s go check it out,” Ash suggested which no one argued with. They all wanted to found out what caused this.

As they made it to the exhibit room they heard strange laughter which peeked their curiosity. There was a figure at the skylight in the roof. He was clothed in a white suit with a matching top hat.

“Who are you?” a guard demanded to know.

“Master Thief Keyes. Who opened the lock? Well I did.” He threw down a calling card onto ground with his picture on it. He laughed amusingly. “Well then. Good night.” He turned around as he escaped by jumping down the other way.

Officer Jenny had been contacted so that she could take it over from here. She was investigating the lock up closely for any ordinary signs. “Yes this is definitely his handiwork.” She turned to Ash, Bonnie, Serena, Lexi and Clemont cause they had been present. “You were watching too, weren’t you? Tell me exactly what you saw.”

“He threw that card. Then escaped through that window,” Bonnie clarified. “He laughed and called himself Master Thieve Keyes.” She dramatically reenacted his movements.

“He was gone in a flash,” Lexi added frowning.

Raichu whimpered as she lowered her ears. “ _Raaai._ ”

“I’m sorry I’m late,” a masculine voice said which made them turn their heads. In was an elderly man who stepped into the exhibition room. “Is this where it took place?”

“Yes,” Officer Jenny replied. “I’m sorry I had to call you in.”

“Let’s see.” He took the lock from her so he could study it. “Yes that is mine. There is no doubt that I made this lock.” Clemont held his glasses in astonishment.

“No way!” Bonnie cried out. “You made that lock yourself?”

“Ed is a locksmith,” Officer Jenny enlightened. That was the cue for the rest to introduce themselves.

Ed approached the glass case where the gem was lying in. “It’s really not that impressive.” He took a thorough look. “After all he managed to unlock it.” From the way that the man behaved he was kind of a grump.

“See for some strange reason every single one of Master Thieve Keyes incidents have been targeting Ed’s locks,” Officer Jenny explained.

“Wow that sounds so weird,” Ash figured.

Lexi’s hands were on her hips. “It’s almost as if he’s showing off.”

“I wonder why,” Serena replied.

“I’d say that he might be holding a grudge against Ed,” Officer Jenny considered.

With that they went down the corridor again to head to their respective rooms.

“This is all so weird,” Bonnie said as she walked backwards.

“Who would’ve thought we’d witness an incident _like_ this?” Clemont was baffled.

“It’s a first for sure,” Lexi agreed.

“Now they’re calling off the gem exhibit too. All because of that Master Thieve.” It was clear where Serena’s priorities lay.

“What I want to find out is who that guy really is,” Ash replied unsure.

Without a warning a Binacle arm charged at Bonnie and latched onto her head. It did nothing else besides just making itself comfortable there.

“What is that?” Bonnie shrieked as she shook with her head to get it off. “Get it off! Get it off!”

“Bonnie, no! Take it easy,” Clemont insisted.

“Bonbon, stay calm,” Lexi pleaded. “You’ll spook the Binacle.”

“ _Raai. Raai,_ ” Raichu uttered from her shoulder.

“Take it easy.” Ash made an attempt to tug onto it but it wouldn’t budge.

“Hold on. I’ll help.” Clemont quickly joined him as the two of them started to pull onto the Binacle.

The Binacle came free and in retaliation it slapped Clemont across the face numerous times which unsettled Lexi. It then did the same with Ash before landing back on Bonnie’s head.

“You two okay?” Lexi asked worrisomely.

Ash and Clemont painfully rubbed their cheeks. “Ouch, that hurts.”

“Stop! Stop! Get off of my head!” Bonnie demanded. Bonnie just muttered in annoyance.

Raichu wanted to push it off instead which had no effect and Lexi quickly grabbed her before Binacle hit her as well.

Clemont was still rubbing his cheek. “Sounds like its trying to tell us something.” Lexi noted the redness on his cheek which was slightly swollen.

Ash scanned it with his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Binacle, the Two-Handed Pokémon. Binacle live in pairs, two on the same rock. If they fight, one of them finds a new rock.**_** ” He paused. “The Pokédex says there should be another one.”

“It’s true that Binacle always come in pairs,” Clemont replied.

Lexi was petting Raichu in her arms. “Yes. Binacle tend to always find their way back to another if they’re separated. So seeing one by itself is unusual.”

“So what does it mean?” Serena wondered.

“Maybe it has something to do with how this Binacle is sticking to Bonnie’s head,” Clemont considered.

Ash eyed the Binacle. “Wow you think so?”

“Is that you, Righty?” Ed questioned out loud as he stood in the hallway. Binacle reacted to him by stubbornly turning its head to the other side.

“Excuse me? Is this your Pokémon?”

Ed approached them. “Yes. We had a fight a while back and it has been missing ever since. Righty, where have you been?” He raised his voice was Binacle refused to answer. “I told you to forget about Leftie. Now you get off this little girl. Let’s go.” As Ed tried to grab him Righty slapped his hand which infuriated Ed who started yelling. “You are so stubborn! Who got you to act that way?”

Serena stepped forward. “Wouldn’t it be a good idea to calm down?”

“This temper isn’t going to solve anything,” Lexi replied.

“She’s right,” Clemont agreed.

“Why did you two get into a fight in the first place?” Ash wanted to know.

“Maybe we can figure out what happened,” Bonnie suggested.

“Alright. Alright.” Ed seemed to have a change of heart. “Righty has been looking around everywhere trying to find Locke.” He told him how his apprentice had been struggling with opening up locks and had a lot to learn. “My apprentice shortly after that incident along with the other Binacle Lefty. Righty really wanted to find them both so I said do whatever you want. I have no likes for the likes of them. Once those two had made the decision to leave me then I was through.” That unmudied the water for the others.

“That explains why Righty is still mad,” Serena figured.

“Yeah it sure does,” Bonnie replied as Righty stubbornly nodded.

“Righty, will you stop causing all this trouble!” Ed shouted in its face. “Get off of that little girl! Now!” Righty stuck out its tongue to him. Ed seemed blinded by rage so Lexi stepped in front of Bonnie.

“That’s not a solution!”

Clemont joined her and raised his arms. “Wait. Please. Calm down. Perhaps it would be a good idea if Righty stays with us.” Lexi glared at him as Bonnie nodded emphatically.

“Stays with you?” Ed was puzzled.

“I’ll take good care of, Righty,” Bonnie assured. Righty nodded.

“Okay but just for tonight. You better not cause any trouble.”

“Now that that’s all settled let’s go and look for Lefty and Locke tomorrow,” Ash suggested to which the others agreed.

As they went into their separate rooms Lexi’s mind was cluttered from all the tension. So while Clemont was quietly working on his latest invention in the room she sat on his lap and just observed him. The focused expression on his face as he went to work ceased her inner turmoil. She softly played with his hair as she handed him the tools he required before he asked as he smiled warmly in return. Just having one of those smiles addressed to her still set her soul aflame.

It wasn’t that late when they went to asleep since they had to get up early. When Lexi did wake up it was a couple of hours later when she heard Clemont shouting behind her, his arm protectively around her. The poor thing was asleep still and experiencing a nightmare.

“Babe. Wake up.” She gently shook his shoulder which made him bolt upright, his body covered in sweat. She cupped his cheeks. “Clemont, hey. It was a nightmare. It wasn’t real.”

“You were gone, Lexi,” was all he said, admitting his fear.

She rubbed the worst sweat from him with a nearby washcloth. “Don’t worry about that, Clem. I’m never leaving you. Come here.” Lexi lay down on her back as she pulled Clemont in her arms. His head rested on her stomach as he resumed his shaking. “It’s okay, Clemont. I got you.” Her fingers traced patterns on his lower back.

Clemont drifted back asleep within seconds in her hold as if she successfully had removed all the doubt and horror from his mind. It was a relieve that he didn’t put up much of a struggle. With that she fortunately fell asleep as well.

When Lexi woke up the second time it was closer to dawn. Someone was placing light kisses onto the bare skin of her stomach which made her stir. Her eyes fluttered open to see Clemont holding up the hem of her sweater so he had access to her stomach.

“Clem, what you doing?” Her brain hadn’t properly woken yet.

“Want to taste your body, Lexi. Can’t believe it’s real.” He hadn’t stopped his ministrations. “It’s like its crafted by angels.”

“Hey, babe.” She stretched herself. “Can you remember having a nightmare last night?”

He looked up to meet her gaze as he put on his glasses. “A nightmare? No I don’t recall waking up once this night actually. Why?”

She stroked his cheekbones. “You were screaming cause you thought you had lost me so I held you through it. If you can’t remember it that’s good.” She smiled at him.

Clemont leaned over her, still in her hold. “I appreciate the effort anyway. Thank you.” He kissed her. “Allow me to make it up you cause I’m having some desires.” He didn’t indulge further as his tongue licked her lower lip as she parted her lips so that their tongues met. That action alone set her heart racing. “Will you let me, babe?”

“You don’t have to ask me, Clem.”

Clemont huffed out a laugh as he resumed kissing her and cleverly started tugging on the hem of her sweater. Their kiss was interrupted to remove her sweater over her head, but only for two seconds. Their tongues were pretty occupied for this time of day. His erection already prodded against her knee.

He started licking in her neck as he slowly went to her collarbone. His main focus were her breasts. He sucked onto the nipples which hardened under his touch as Lexi let out soft moans. His finger played and rubbed the nip of her other breast which was new. Having her breast in his mouth truthfully was an experience that almost couldn’t be beat. Providing her beautiful breasts with the attention they deserved was one of his duties.

Clemont trailed south across her navel as he continued his trail and licked wherever he could. He blew a raspberry onto her lovely stomach which made her giggle. When he reached her hip Lexi was already desperate for him. Their eyes met as he tugged down her pyjama bottoms along with her panties which left her entirely naked.

He massaged her thighs as he noted that his girlfriend was wet from all his foreplay. He flicked her clit which earned him with a gleeful squeal from Lexi which she smothered into her own arm. He inserted one finger into her and set up a gentle tempo as he licked into her without removing his hand from her clit.

“Clem. _Clem_. Please.” Lexi's pleading was urgent.

He was bound to comply as he inserted two more fingers and sped up which left Lexi clutching into the sheets. Her other hand was in his hair to encourage him on. With a horny haze in her mind she folded her legs around his neck which brought him closer. With his tongue he spread her pussy wider and tasted her deeper.

Lexi felt the pleasure rise and fall between her legs. Her chest rose as she let the wave roll over her. She let her juices flow and Clemont was the one to lick it up.

She let out a breathless laugh. “What a miracle worker you are, babe.”

He flashed her a blinding grin as he removed his head. “I’m starting to get better at this, huh?”

“You’re already a wonder.” Lexi pulled him up so she could effortlessly flip him over so he was lying on his back and she was on top. “Payback.” She hungrily kissed him and tasted her own juices on his tongue. She hastily unbuttoned his pyjamas and removed his boxers. Her hand grabbed his shaft which made Clemont gasp as she tugged onto it. “Wanna ride you, Clem.”

She gave him no chance to argue with that as she slowly took his cock into her her wet pussy all the way and Clemont thought he’d see stars at the reunion. When she started bouncing up and down on his cock Clemont was sure he was going to implode right there. There wasn’t a more sexual thing in his book than seeing his girlfriend perform _that_ action.

“Clemont, please,” her voice was a low grunt. He understood her need perfectly.

Her hand was on his cheekbone while Clemont latched onto her breast as she leaned closer against him. Her hips were rolling ferociously onto him as Clemont thrusted into her so they set up a rhythm together and desperately rocked against another. One that shook both their cores.

After a couple of minutes they were startled when someone knocked a couple of times on the front door. “Lexi! Clemont!” It was Bonnie. “Are you awake yet? We’d like to leave soon.”

Lexi and Clemont locked eyes in panic as neither slowed down. They hadn’t considered that the others would be awake already.

“Yes, we are,” Lexi answered, hoping her voice didn’t give away what that she was having sex with Bonnie’s brother. “Taking a shower. Give us ten minutes.”

“’Kay.” They heard Bonnie’s footsteps walking down the hallway.

Clemont started laughing as they had somehow managed to keep their pace. “That was too close, Lex. Good thing that door is locked. Can we finish this now? Need to.”

“I’ll help you, Clem.” She kissed him as she came down with another roll of her hips which he eagerly reacted to with his own thrusts. Cause they were out of time the second half of their sex act was far more sloppy and hasty. So when they found their release together and he spilled inside of her it was a welcome relief.

After they quickly refreshed themselves and had put on some clothes they joined the others for breakfast. Raichu was on Lexi's shoulder as they stepped out of the hotel.

“Alright let’s find Ed’s apprentice and Lefty right now,” Ash said all fired up. “First we just have to figure out where to start.”

“It would help to have a clue,” Serena replied.

Lexi smirked. “That’s your cue, Clem.” She had seen him work on an invention that he could use to locate Lefty last night.

“Ha ha.” Clemont laughed as that shine appeared in his glasses. “This is where I come in _because_ the future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on! I thought we’d encounter a situation precisely like this one. This is my ** **Binacle Finder****!”

“You and your boring invention names,” Bonnie said unconvinced as he attached the machine onto Righty.

Clemont chuckled shyly as he scratched the back of his head. “It’s actually not a Binacle specific finder but let’s call it that for now.”

“Lazy too.”

“Cut your brother some slack, Bonbon,” Lexi jested as Bonnie dramatically rolled with her eyes. “He worked hard on this last night. Babe, I think it’s genius.” She affectionately pecked his cheek which made them flush.

“ _Raaaai. Raai_ ,” Raichu reacted in the same manner as she observed it.

“We can find it with that?” Ash was hopeful.

“Yes,” Clemont answered as he adjusted the device onto Righty. “Binacle live in pairs so all we need to do is find a Pokémon with the same exact biometric data as this Binacle.” He clicked on a button which activated it. In his hands he had a controller. “Power on.” Lexi noticed how it displayed with some features. “We’re ready to go.”

“Wow science is so amazing!” Ash was awestruck.

“Clemont, it’s beeping,” Lexi pointed out.

“Huh?” Clemont checked the map that was present. “I found it. It’s that way.” He ran away in the opposite direction as the others followed him.

His machine led them towards where the Pokémon Center was located. As they went around the corner they noted the plume of black smoke that came from that general area which troubled them.

“A fire,” Ash stated grimly.

“Exactly at the Pokémon Center?” Lexi didn’t like the odds of that.

Clemont looked at his machine for confirmation. “It says this is it.”

“Lets hurry.” Ash was quick to fun forward along with the others in case anyone needed some assistance. In front of the Pokémon Center there were two people. “Nurse Joy.” Righty reacted enthusiastically when it spotted Lefty on the other man his shoulder. “Locke? You work for Ed?”

“Uh yeah,” Locke responded unsure.

“Righty has been looking for you and Lefty,” Bonnie clarified.

“Looking for us?”

“It was quite relentless in its search,” Lexi admitted.

“Not now.” Ash brought them back to the matters at hand. “First things first. We need to put out the fire right away!”

“I know.” Locke stepped forwards. “Do you have the key? We need it right now.”

“I must’ve dropped it during the explosion,” Nurse Joy gravely responded.

“Okay then contact the fire department.” Nurse Joy immediately hurried away.

“Now what?” Ash asked, eyeing Locke.

“There are Pokémon inside. My partner and I know what to do. We’ll simply save them all.” Locke astounded them all as he ran forwards towards the entrance. He froze when a balustrade fell down.

“Alright we need to put out that fire!”

“On it, Ash!” Lexi sent out Azumarill. “Azumarill, use Water Gun on the flames.” While Azumarill took care of some flames Ash brought out Greninja who assisted with Water Shuriken.

The others formed a sort of human link with buckets of water that they dozed onto the flames. Raichu also helped them out. There was nothing else that they could do. Righty happened to be able to use Water Gun as well dealt with the flames in front of the door. Locke rushed to the door so that he and Lefty made an attempt to unlock the lock.

The rest was still relentlessly throwing buckets of water onto the flames so it wouldn’t spread beyond this premise. Azumarill, Greninja and Righty didn’t slow down either and were tremendous helps.

Locke had been able to unlock the door and went inside to gather all of the Pokéballs. It was around four minutes later when they heard Locke calling for them. “It’s stuck. Can you hear me? Anyone!”

“Yeah!” Ash answered.

“The door won’t open!”

“What?”

There was no way for them to do anything when there was another explosion and they had to take a step backwards as the flames came their way.

“We can’t get through this,” Lexi stated grimly. “We’d be burned to the crisp.”

“What are we gonna do now?” Bonnie asked hopelessly.

“I’m not really sure,” Clemont replied cluelessly. Righty all of a sudden started to pull Bonnie away from the Pokémon Center. “Where are you going?”

“To get help!”

“I’m sure Righty knows where its taking her,” Lexi assured.

Minutes later the fire department arrived at the scene and took over from them. That left them on the side of the Pokémon Center as Locke and Lefty remained trapped inside.

“Is everyone okay?” Ed questioned as he, Bonnie and Righty made it there.

“Bonnie! Ed!” Ash exclaimed.

“Of course,” Clemont figured where Righty had taken her. “You went with Righty to go and take Ed.”

“Alright the entree door won’t open.”

“She told me,” Ed replied. “Now work time, Righty.” He and Righty rushed towards the entree way. He was halted on the way there by a firefighter and told him he had to save his apprentice.

Lexi clutched onto Clemont’s hand as they all were forced to watch this enfold. It had awoken a pit of anxiety inside her stomach. “So nerve wrecking.”

Clemont squeezed into her hand to assure both of their nerves. “It almost unbearable to watch.” Raichu was peeking over the top of her tail from his shoulder.

They couldn’t hear what was being said and only saw how Locke worked on the lock from the inside as Ed did the same from the outside. The flames around them still raged on.

When the door burst open and Locke rushed outside with a cart of Pokéballs a wave of relieve washed through everyone that he was unharmed.

“Well done, my apprentice.” Ed patted him on the shoulder.

Locke chuckled. “Thanks. We did well, didn’t we?” Both of them and the Binacle laughed joyously at how everything had turned out.

When the fire had been out Officer Jenny came to inspect the scene. Locke filled the others in on what had truly been happening.

“So you’re Master Thieve Keyes huh?” Ash was puzzled.

Serena eyed Ed. “And you knew the whole time?”

“Yes.” Ed had his arms crossed.

Locke cast his eyes downward. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused you. Really.”

“You’ll have to pay the price for what you did.”

“I know.”

Officer Jenny approached them. “So you can tell me all about it down at the station.”

“I hope you’ll come back when you’re a free man,” Ed said. “I’ll leave the door unlocked. Count on it.” 

Locke smiled at him. “Thank you, Ed.”

They watched how Officer Jenny and Locke drove away in a police car.

“Glad things turned out okay,” Ash said.

“And that no one got hurt during the fire,” Lexi agreed.

“And he’ll always have a place to come back to,” Serena replied.

“With all his talent there is no doubt he’s a great locksmith,” Clemont said.

Raichu nodded three times. “ _Raaai._ ”

“Hey kids,” Ed uttered which made them look at him. “This stay between us, alright?” He explained to them that Officer Jenny only was going to warrant him a warning since he didn’t do anything serious. The others exhaled at that notion.

“Really?” Ash asked in awe.

Ed was smug. “I figured by keeping quiet for a change I could teach him a lesson.”

They all laughed at Ed’s action. When it was time to go they waved him and Righty goodbye as they headed to Gloire City.


	112. Master Class Begins!

“So has Alain been disclosing to you what truthfully happened to him after he left Sycamore lab and somehow obtained a Key Stone?” Clemont was gently threading his fingers through Lexi’s pink hair as her head was in his lap. They were lying together in their tent around dawn.

She bit her lip. “No. He hasn’t opened up to me yet. When I confronted him about that it was almost was if he was embarrassed to share the truth with me. Can’t deny that left me bewildered.”

“I’m certain he’ll do that next time you see him, Lex. Like I said he trusts you.” He leaned over her to kiss her forehead. “So how are you feeling now?” She was experiencing period cramps again and her boyfriend was nice enough to stay with her.

“Other than the cramping I’m fine. I appreciate your coddling, Clem. Makes it less traumatic.”

He smiled at her. “I am glad, babe. I’m aware I can’t erase your pain but I don’t want you to suffer alone.”

Truthfully when they had first started dating she was nervous how Clemont was going to react to this and if he’d pretend his nose was bleeding. He’d proven her wrong the first time by getting supplies for her at the store so she didn’t have to. He almost didn’t leave her side and was more affectionate and considerate of her altering emotions.

“I never do when I’m with you.” She copied his smile as his other hand cautiously stroked her stomach which was a loving gesture. “Makes me so thankful to have you.”

Clemont kissed her right eye, her eyelashes fluttering against his nose. “You deserve the world, Lex.” He slightly leaned back. “I’m going to make you breakfast soon so you can wash up.”

“Oh I don’t mind that.”

“I’m familiar with how you get hungrier when you’re on your period. Is there one specific thing you’re craving now?” There was no limit to his generosity and his will to treat his girlfriend right.

Despite the cramps there was mirth in her eyes at his offer. “You know perfectly well what _I_ want, babe.”

Clemont barked out a laugh and then grinned. “That special syrup for your pancakes?” He pecked her jaw.

“You couldn’t be more correct.”

“Well then I’m going to make you as many as you like.” He kissed her for a moment. “Love you, Lex.”

“Love you too, Clem.” She was watched him leave the tent with a joyous expression on his face. She truly thanked her lucky stars whoever was responsible for bringing him into her life because they were so compatible.

Once Lexi had washed up at the stream and her put on her clothes she felt slightly better. Her uterus surely hadn’t entirely ceased its war yet which was the best she could do today. It meant that she could at least go with the others.

The group traveled for most of the day and by the time they made it to Gloire City it was later in the afternoon. The exterior of the building where the showcase was being held was extravagant.

“Serena is that it?” Ash questioned. She nodded.

“It’s almost like a fairy tale castle,” Lexi gasped at the sublime condition of the building.

Raichu was on her shoulder. “ _Raaai. Raai._ ”

“Wowie,” Bonnie uttered impressed.

“What a _gigantic_ castle,” Clemont expressed his admiration. He hadn’t let go of Lexi’s hand the whole day.

Serena inhaled deeply. “Finally here. The Gloire City Pokémon showcase Master Class.”

Lexi smiled. “You’ve been training so hard to get here, Serena. You’re one step closer now.”

She didn’t look away from the building. “Almost, Lexi.”

“The big event we’ve been dreaming about,” Shauna said as she stepped next to Serena.

“Shauna?”

“Where the Kalos queen will be crowned,” another person added who stepped forwards.

“And Miette!”

“That’s why we’ve all worked so hard to collect three princess keys, isn’t it?” Nini informed as she approached them.

Shauna was smug. “Well well well you’ve all met before.”

“We sure have,” Miette replied. “We all stood on the very same stage in the Rookie Class.”

“And now all four of you made it to the Master Class,” Lexi said.

“And that means we’re all rivals to the very end,” Nini made clear.

“So cool you’re all in the Master Class!” Bonnie exclaimed elatedly.

“Of course.”

“I’d say this is gonna get a lot more challenging,” Clemont figured.

Serena nodded. “But I’m ready.”

Miette turned towards Ash. “So Ash. Nationally you be cheering me on, won’t you?”

Ash obviously had no clue of her true intentions. “Yeah. I’d be cheering a lot for all of you.”

She leaned a bit closer to him. “Even if Serena and I Battle head to head?” She blocked Serena’s vision. “Well.”

“In that case I’ll be cheering all I can for Serena.” At that answer Clemont’s eyes briefly went to Lexi’s who were both desperately trying to stifle a smile.

Miette was baffled as she looked at Serena. “Are you two an item?”

Serena instantly pulled Miette away as her voice went all high pitched due to the embarrassment. “That’s none of your business.”

Ash didn’t understand what was going on and cluelessly eyed his friends. “What’s up?”

“Sounds kind of complicated,” Nini replied.

“Kinda,” Bonnie shrugged which made Lexi snicker. Clemont squeezed into her hand as he didn’t meet her gaze to set both of them off.

Raichu just rolled with her eyes at the teasing. “ _Raai. Raai. Raai._ ”

Shauna cackled amusingly. “Whatever. Lets get out of here and show ‘em what we’re made of.”

To which Miette and Serena said in unison, “Of course and _I’m_ going to win.”

Lexi slept well that night as Clemont let her snuggle up against him. Her cramps hadn’t entirely left her alone yet so her boyfriend was bound to look after her and shower her with affection. He was truly putting her needs first.

When they arrived at the showcase arena Lexi had given Serena another hug and wished her the best of luck before she followed the others to their seats. She had Raichu in her lap. Clemont sat on her right as Chespin and Bunnelby shared a seat together. He had his arm protectively folded around Lexi’s shoulder so he could keep her close.

“Oh I forgot.” Clemont rummaged through his backpack for something as Lexi studied his movements. When he leaned back he had a huge grin plastered to his face as he handed her a thermos and a bag of chocolate biscuits. “Here, Lex. Made your favorite coffee and bought your to go-to biscuits to go along with it -”

“Clemont, what?”

“I’m aware you’re craving more these days so I didn’t want you to go without and -” He paused. “You’re crying. Why are you crying? That wasn’t my intention.”

“I’m crying because I didn’t expect you treating me like a queen. These are happy tears, Clem. Cause I couldn’t be luckier to have you.” She graciously kissed him. “Thank you.” He was so considerate of her emotions and went through such a great length to make everything a nicer experience for her.

He huffed out a laugh. “Like I said you deserve the world and I never want to see you gloom. Whatever you want from me you’ll get.”

“As long as I have you I couldn’t require anything else, babe.” She noted the mirth in his eyes.

Clemont saw Lexi handing some of the biscuits to Ash and Bonnie so she could share which was his girlfriend’s character through and through. Chespin obviously sniffed the food and got famished so she gave the Pokémon some extra berries instead. When she sat back her head was on Clemont’s shoulder as she snuggled more up to him and shared the biscuits with him.

When the show was about to begin the crowd was elated.

“What a crowd,” Bonnie said in awe as she took in the size. “Wow.”

“Well this is the Master Class,” Clemont replied. “This is what it’s all about.”

“The créme de la créme,” Lexi added dramatically.

He smiled. “The whole world is watching.”

Lexi leaned to the shell of his ear. “It’s kind of funny how you and I are like the polar opposite of this and don’t seek notoriety. We kind of want to blend in on the background.”

“Exactly, Lex. We’re not about drawing attention to ourselves while this career is all about taking as much spotlight as you can. Then I’m glad I’m a Gym Leader.”

“Well being a Gym Leader brings you some fame. You’re the whizkid of Lumiose City after all.”

He chuckled at that nickname. “To a degree. Fortunately I’m not being watched by the whole world. I prefer that shelter of living than being recognized wherever I go. I’d much rather have the spotlight on someone else.” Lexi was smitten as she affectionately pecked underneath his ear.

“Bonjour, Pokémon lovers and welcome,” Monsieur Pierre greeted as he entered the stage. “The hour is here. We’re now at the moment you’ve been waiting for. It’s the Gloire City Pokémon showcase Master Class. And it’s about to begin!” There was some fireworks to which the crowd reacted to. “Please allow me to introduce myself. I’m Pierre your host. Now would you please turn your attention to the stage.”

On the upper part of the stage several boots appeared.

“Prepare to meet our beautiful and talented performers. And now ladies if you place. Take the princess keys you worked so hard to earn. Place them into the three locks and watch as the doors to your future opens.” For a moment the performers unlocked the doors with their keys which slowly opened as they stepped onto the stage as the crowd applauded. “It’s my pleasure to introduce you to our very special guest.”

Everyone turned their heads as the light turned onto a special skybox in the back.

“Former Kalos queen and well known producer,” Monsieur Pierre went on. “She has launched the careers of countless performers throughout her career. Welcome, Palermo. She has agreed to take on the role of special judge.”

“I’m very much looking forward to observing everyone’s wonderful performances today,” Palermo supplied. “Good luck to all of you.” The crowd applauded. 

Monsieur Pierre bowed. “Thank you. It’s a pleasure to have you here. Alright then. Let’s greet our current queen as she makes her grant entrance. Please give a warm welcome to Aria!”

When the door of the balcony opened and Aria and Delphox stepped onto the stage the audience went ecstatic. This was the woman who so many people idolized and who they wanted to become. She bowed to welcome the crowd and then stepped down the stairs.

“Everybody loves her,” Bonnie realized.

“She’s a role model to many,” Lexi said as she was eating some biscuits and petted Raichu with her other hand.

“Aria is a true Kalos queen,” Clemont replied.

“Serena has worked so hard to make it here and get the chance to become queen,” Ash responded. “She’s awesome.”

“Greetings. Thank you all,” Aria addressed everyone. “Also greeting to all the performers. I’m honored to be here sharing the stage and competing with you. So with the title of Kalos Queen at stake let compete with everything we’ve got. To all of you here in person and all of you watching on television I hope you enjoy the show.” She bowed as the crowd cheered.

“Those were lovely words, Aria,” Monsieur Pierre said. “Now it’s time to explain the rules. Here at our Master Class there is no themed performance. It consists of freestyle performances only.”

Ash was dumbfounded. “Huh? What’s up with that?”

“If I had to make a guess,” Clemont replied. “I suppose the theme performances intended to show off the strong bond between performers and their Pokémon. They’ve come this far already and it must be assumed that competitors are beyond those early stages.”

“You must be right, Clem,” Lexi agreed. “The freestyle performances are the main drive force of the Master Class.” He smiled at her.

“Furthermore,” Monsieur Pierre went on. “Performers will face off against one another in the following tournament format.” He snapped in his finger as a whole tournament schedule became visible. “The first and second rounds will feature the performer and a single Pokémon. The semi finals will feature the performer and two Pokémon. Finally the performer who wins the semi finals will challenge the Kalos queen herself. And then the winner of that round will receive the title of Kalos queen! Along with this lovely tiara.”

When the performers went backstage to prepare themselves for the first round there was a little break. Lexi noticed that her friends were rather anxious for their friend cause they wanted nothing more than to see Serena win this. She was so close to achieving her goal. It was in arms reach.

“And now for the first group on the first stage,” Monsieur Pierre said. “Our three performers will be Jessilee, Nini and Concetta. We’ll start with the solo performance from each contestant and that will be followed by three pairs performing at once. Let’s begin!”

Since Serena wasn’t in the first group Lexi wasn’t _as_ observant, but mostly curious how this was going to enfold. It basically existed of short solo performances that flicked from one performance to the other. Nini was doing a pretty decent job with her Smoochum. When it was time for the simultaneous appeal it became a bit foggier cause everything happened at the exact same time which made it a bit difficult where to look.

“Now for the judging,” Monsieur Pierre said. “Ladies and gentlemen. Please use the glow casters in front of you to cast your votes for your favorite performer. And don’t forget: for those of you who are not able to be here and are watching on television you are also able to cast your votes. Pressing the corresponding buttons on your devices will do the trick.”

Clemont leaned to Lexi. “Is your dad watching?”

She snorted. “I’m certain he’s more enthusiastic than Cosette and Sophie. He did ask me about it last I called him though.”

“That doesn’t surprise me one bit.”

“Now that you are ready to please make your choice,” Monsieur Pierre instructed as all those colors floated through the air. “And the performer moving onto the next stage is Jessilee.”

It displayed how challenging the Master Class truly was compared to the Rookie Class. They watched more of these first rounds and cast their votes.

“And now for our fourth group lovely and talented performers. Sara Lee, Serena and Miette.”

“There she is!” Ash exclaimed.

“She’s up against Miette,” Clemont said.

“That can prove to be tricky,” Lexi replied.

“Go for it, Serena!” Bonnie cheered along with their Pokémon.

The round began with Miette and Slurpuff who were gracefully dancing among the Cotton Spore. When it switched to Serena and Braixen, Clemont grew more anxious as Lexi reassuringly rubbed his leg. For how short these performances was that made it limited to how much the performers could display on stage. Yet Serena showed exactly the tremendous growth she and her Pokémon had undertaken. That’s why they were cheering to see what a blast they were having out there.

Like earlier the simultaneous performances were trickier to follow. Everyone was giving it there all to show that they were deserving of the spotlight. 

“Time to cast your votes,” Monsieur Pierre said. “Everyone ready?”

They wasted no time to cast their votes to support their friend. They’ve been watching her work on this alongside her Pokémon for months.

Raichu tried to grab one of the lights so Lexi quickly grabbed her. “Those aren’t for eating, girl.”

“ _Raai._ ” Raichu smiled.

“And the performer going onto the next stage is...” Monsieur Pierre paused. “Serena! Congratulations!” Her friends joyfully joined in with the applause at Serena’s triumph.

Fortunately Shauna also made it to the second round which meant that at least two of the four had succeeded and still stood a chance to compete against Aria.

They watched more of Serena and Shauna’s performances in the following round. More and more performers were voted out the showcase.

Monsieur Pierre stepped forward. “Now for those who are moving on let’s have those performers come on out.” It showed that Serena, Shauna and Jessilee had made it this far. “Beautiful! Talented! Wonderful!” The crowd applauded.

Bonnie got nervous. “Oh no. My heart is pounding.”

Lexi bit her cheek. “This is what it’s all about.”

“This will decide it all,” Ash said.

“I believe in Serena,” Clemont replied optimistically which was typically him.

“It’s Jessilee, Shauna and Serena!” Monsieur Pierre announced. “Which one of these lovely performers will win?”

The semi-finals of the Master Class was about to begin.


	113. Performing A Pathway to the Future!

“Two more wins and she’s Kalos queen,” Ash said as the semi-finale was about to begin.

Clemont groaned nervously. “I wish it was over because it feels like my hearts going to burst.” 

Bonnie frowned at him. “You’re not even competing. Take a deep breath.”

He chuckled shyly. “Right.”

Lexi addressed him a loving smile. “I got you, Clem.” Lexi took his hand and lay a soft kiss against his ring and heard him gasp for air. He seemed to appreciate her gesture as he pecked her temple and his arm instantly folded around her shoulder so she was pressed against him.

“During the semi-final round our three performers will engage in a freestyle performance using two Pokémon,” Monsieur Pierre informed. “Ello. We now begin the semi-final round! And we are off! Will we see tears of happiness or tears of sorrow? Or both? Only one performer moves on. First up, Jessilee!”

The first performer was pretty great and managed to make a spectacle of it all.

“Next up we have the lovely Shauna! Get ready for a dazzling performance!”

Shauna was on stage with Ivysaur and Flabébé and had come up with a lovely combination of Fairy Wind and getting carried across the stage by Ivysaur’s vines. Shauna truly was having fun and the crowd adored it.

“Nice job, Shauna!” Ash exclaimed.

“That was lovely,” Lexi praised impressed as Raichu clapped along with her.

“So cool!” Bonnie was ecstatic.

Clemont pushed back his glasses. “One tiny little mistake can really end up costing you in a round like this.”

Lexi eyed him. “True. They can’t afford to make mistakes at this stage. That’s why it’s so nerve-wrecking.”

He smiled faintly. “And why you’re pleased you’re a Pokémon Professor instead.”

“You sure can read my mind, babe. I can certainly relate and envision how nervous the performers can get, but I’m glad they’re not my nerves.”

“Well I just get nervous anyway.”

“That’s cause your heart is too big.”

“And last but not least,” Monsieur Pierre announced. “Our last performance for the finalist is chosen. Alright let’s see her in action. Welcome Serena!”

Her friends and their Pokémon rooted for them.

“If I can just stay calm.” Clemont got all tensed up.

“You’re precious, Clem. Hold onto me,” Lexi said. He didn’t need to be told twice as his free hand took hers and he restlessly played with her fingers to keep himself sane which was endearing.

Serena was on stage with Sylveon and Pancham. She started of strong with Swift followed up by Pancham’s Stone Edge. When she made her final move almost no one seemed to notice Serena lost her balance and was saved by Sylveon’s feelers. The crowd adored it anyway.

“Serena was great!” Ash exclaimed.

“She’ll win! She’ll win!” Bonnie shouted ecstatically.

“One step closer now!” Lexi replied hopeful.

“Brilliant! And all at a crucial time!” Clemont had really gotten into it.

Lexi tilted her head and noticed Chespin and Dedenne were all teared up at the performance as Bunnelby consoled them which was sweet. 

“And now time to cast your votes and for the semi-final round!” Monsieur Pierre announced. “Do that by using your glow casters. For our television viewers please press the button that corresponds to your favorite performer. Ready? Cast your votes!”

Everyone was quick to vote for their friend after she had been training relentlessly to get this far. Clemont hadn’t stopped playing with Lexi’s fingers yet as they waited for the votes to be brought in.

“Out of our final three a single performer is now being chosen who will challenge Aria the Kalos queen!” The light on the stage flicked to Serena. “Serena! You done it!” The crowd went wild as Serena joyfully cried on the stage and hugged Pancham and Sylveon.

“You did it, Serena!” Ash exclaimed happily.

“I’m so happy for you!” Bonnie bounced up and down in her seat.

“She really deserved it! Wow!” Lexi was whooping along with the audience.

“I feel like I’m in a dream!” Clemont marveled overjoyed.

When there was a break so that Serena and Aria could prepare themselves for the final round Lexi excused herself so she could freshen up. She was there by herself. When she was about to head back the phone application on her watch rang and she answered it with a smile. “Hey, dad.”

“ _Hey Lexi, dear.”_ His face was visible. She could tell that he was sitting in the research lab with Cosette and Sophie. “ _So how is Serena holding on now that she’s going to the final round?_ ”

“We’re not seeing each other until the show is officially over I’m afraid. She’s backstage now. I take it you’ve been watching the whole show?”

His scratched his jaw. “ _No denial there._ ”

“ _He hasn’t missed a second yet,_ ” Sophie teased on the background.

“I should’ve figured that. He’s always been more invested in it that I’ve been. Still it’s quite an experience to witness a show like this from the audience. The atmosphere is phenomenal for sure.”

Augustine grinned. “ _I’m kind of jealous. Dear, now that I’m talking to you I need to share with you that I haven’t been able to come up with an answer regarding the footage you shared of Squishy and Greninja. I’m still looking into it. I need a little more time._ ”

“That’s perfectly fine, dad. I didn’t expect an answer immediately. I’m aware that researches are an endless process. I haven’t stopped my research on either as well. I’ll share more data with you when I have some. Clemont and I are brainstorming about plausible theories.”

“ _That’s what I was counting on. What I can sense that there is something quite extraordinary about Squishy and Greninja’s alternate states._ ”

“Precisely. I’d like nothing more than get to the bottom of this. But alas I have to go now the final is about to start and I don’t want to miss it. Can I call you tonight so we get into more detail?”

“ _You certainly may, Lexi. Looking forward to that. Have lots of fun, dear. Give your friends my regards._ ” With that the call disconnected and Lexi returned to the arena.

Clemont smiled brightly at her as she sat down next to him. “Hey, babe.”

She briefly kissed him. “Hey, Clem. My dad just called when I was on my way back and is indeed watching the whole show like you guessed.”

He chuckled lightly as she adjusted his glasses for him. “I can just picture him passionately shouting at the television. I don’t take it that’s all he called about.” He brushed a strand of her hair from her face.

As she picked up Raichu she told him what her dad had shared with her. “He hasn’t been successful with obtaining data regarding Squishy and Greninja thus far.”

“I’m no researcher myself and these are rather particular subjects where probably isn’t information to be found. That would leave him to his own devices to come up with plausible theories or contact other Professors. It’s a lengthy process.”

She smiled. “You don’t have to tell me. That basically leaves us to theorize by ourselves for now. And maybe do research of our own.”

“I’m certain our clever brains could come up with something.” He kissed her for a while, chasing after her tongue.

“ _Raai. Raai._ ” Raichu shoved her paws between them when the final round was about to begin which broke them apart. Lexi and Clemont instantly snuggled closer as his head was on her shoulder this time and she smelled the scent of motor oil mixed with grapefruits which send her heart racing.

“And now we come to the moment where the title of Kalos queen is for grasp and on the line. Performers may use as many Pokémon as they want,” Monsieur Pierre clarified. “Let’s wish them both well. To great performances! The final round is between Serena, the challenger, and our reigning Kalos queen, Aria.” Both appeared at one side of the staircase and looked phenomenal. “When all is said and done who will be Kalos queen? Let us begin with challenger Serena’s performance!”

As Serena came down the steps the crowd was already enthusiastic. Her friends were overwhelmed with anxiety and hope for her. Clemont just held tighter onto his girlfriend and squeezed into her hand. Lexi clutched onto Raichu for extra support. This was the moment of truth.

From the first second it was clear that Serena, Braixen, Sylveon and Pancham were putting their whole souls into this performance. Everyone was rooting her on as they watched their friend having the time of her life and showing the whole world their growth. The performance ended with a beautiful displayed flower which exploded and showered them with sparkles. The audience absolutely adored it which was rightly so.

“There’s no way back now,” Lexi quietly said. “She gave the performance of her life.”

“One step closer now,” Clemont uttered softly.

“Defending her title of Kalos queen please welcome Aria!” Monsieur Pierre announced.

Aria appeared to have a Vivillion alongside her Aromatisse and Delphox. She has been the Kalos queen for years which became instantly clear by their choreographed moves. When Vivillon carried her across the stage which made it look like she possessed wings herself was truly magical and the audience were enamored by it as everyone rose to their feet. Clemont, Lexi and Ash applauded alongside them when the performance was over and praised it.

Monsieur Pierre came down the stairs. “So these two lovely and talented ladies have finished their exciting performances. Grab your glow casters and get ready to cast your votes. Everybody ready to go?” The audience was sitting down again as they had their glow casters in hand. Lexi let Raichu use hers. “Will a new Kalos queen be crowned? Or will the reigning queen hold onto her current status? The fateful moment of that decision is now.”

The light in the stadium went out for a moment as everyone anxiously waited for the votes to come in. Lexi bit her lip for her friends sake.

“The revered title of Kalos queen belongs to -” The light shifted to one person on the stage. “Performer Aria! The reigning queen has defended her crown.”

Bonnie exhaled sadly. “Oh no Aria won.”

“Serena can be so proud of herself for getting this far though,” Lexi replied and knew Serena would see it that same way.

“Serena did the best she could,” Clemont agreed. “She was great.”

“And she’s still got a dream to hold onto,” Ash said optimistically.

Clemont smiled. “Right.”

Raichu clapped with her hands. “ _Raai. Raaaaai._ ”

“Serena is nowhere near done with her career. That’s something we can count on,” Lexi responded positively. “She has only just started.”

Clemont eyed her. “Right. We can expect a whole lot more from her. This has opened so many doors for her. The possibilities are huge. 

“And with a brilliant performance Aria is still Kalos queen,” Monsieur Pierre announced. “Klefki, her tiara please.” Klefki gently placed the silver tiara onto Aria’s head which was awarded by the crowd with a deafening applause. They watched how Aria Serena and both their Pokémon thanked the audience for the support. “And that concludes our Master Class. Until the next time when we’ll discover who will be the next Kalos performer to challenge our Kalos queen Aria. So until we all gather on this beautiful and exciting stage once again: au revoir!”

When everything was said and done Lexi found Serena at the lobby as she was on her way out and had to give her a warm hug. “You must be so proud of yourself for giving it everything you’ve got.”

“I’m certainly proud of all the hard work and rigorous my Pokémon and I put into all of this,” Serena agreed and she seemed rather upbeat.

“Good. I’m aware that your goal was to become Kalos queen which isn’t out of reach yet. You have time now to recoup and to calculate your next moves. The whole world knows who you are now which should grand you options. I can only assume you’re already orchestrating your next step.”

Serena gently leaned back. “Not quite actually. I was so focused on becoming Kalos queen that I hadn’t considered other possibilities yet. I just have to find a new goal now.”

Lexi smiled nicely. “You will definitely find one in good time. Just give yourself some credit for making it this far in such a short time. You’ve only decided that you wanted to become a performer six months ago and look where that led you. If you can achieve this in that length of time then imagine what you could do within the next years.”

She let out a giggle. “You’re right, Lexi. You’ve truly been a tremendous support since I’ve made the choice to become a performer. I just need to give it some good thoughts what my next step are going to be.”

“You got all the time in the world cause you’re so young. The world is ready to see more of you and your Pokémon, Serena. That’s a guarantee.” Serena said nothing else and pulled her in for another embrace.

Outside Gloire’s City Castle it was already dusk. It was time for Shauna, Nini and Miette to travel further.

“Wow, Serena,” Bonnie said. “You were _so_ close.”

“Yeah. All of you put your faith in me, but I lost,” Serena replied.

“What are you talking about?” Miette eyed Nini and Shauna. “For us it’s a brand new start. You see.”

“I’m going to come up with lots of new performance routines,” Nini responded. “They’re gonna knock your socks off.”

“All my losing days are over,” Shauna assured.

“Yeah mine too,” Serena agreed.

“Such spirits,” Lexi uttered in admiration as she took Clemont’s hand who addressed her a soft smile.

Miette got close into Serena’s face as she whispered something into her ear which the others couldn’t hear. It left Serena’s cheeks red with a blush. Serena tilted her head in Ash’s direction before screaming “Miette!” from the top of her lungs.

Clemont leaned closer to his girlfriend. “There she goes again.” He chuckled lightheartedly. “I still cannot believe Ash doesn’t see it.”

“Shows how oblivious poor Ash is.” Lexi smirked at him. “I can’t remember us two being so subtle with our feelings.”

“Well since I never noticed yours until I confessed so I can’t answer that for you. I was too focused on hiding my own feelings for you in the day, Lexi.”

“So thankful those days are over and I can now just do this whenever I please, Clem.” She affectionately pecked his cheek which made him snicker.

“See you later,” Miette called out giggling. She waved as she turned around. “Take care, Ash.”

“Yeah you too, Miette,” Ash ignorantly replied.

That’s when they parted with Shauna and Nini as they waved them all good bye and wished them well.

When they returned to the Pokémon Center it was nighttime. Lexi hadn’t been aware that Serena’s mother Grace had been present in the audience today until she just noticed her.

Serena smiled at her mother. “I tried. But I came up a bit short.”

“What matters is you did your very best,” Grace replied. “Now you simply move towards your next goal.” Serena’s eyes lingered to Lexi for a second who grinned before she nodded. “I gotta scoot. Rhyhorn is waiting for me.” She waved as she headed for the door.

Raichu already waved back from Lexi’s shoulder. “ _Raai. Raai_.”

“But, mom,” Serena protested which made Grace halt and look back. Serena paused and smiled shyly. “It’s nothing.”

“Right. Bye.”

This time Grace truly walked through the door as they said their goodbyes.

That night they stayed at the Pokémon Center to everyone’s relief. As Clemont was working on another invention yet again Lexi stayed with him. Sure she had always been fascinated by his capabilities, but she never really stayed with him like this until recently.

Clemont was ecstatic with her presence as he enthusiastically disclosed what he was working on and she listened to him with great interest. Just seeing him work on building things restored her inner peace just like one of his hugs would. He wasn’t bothered at all by her sitting in his lap and was blissful to have her so close as she was hanging on his lips. It made the experience all the merrier. It meant a great deal to him that she was this invested in his works cause that inspired him to come up with more creative inventions in the future. Lexi was his muse.

“Hey, Clem.” Her fingers gently brushed the tuft of his hair.

He looked up to meet her gaze. “Yeah, Lex.”

“Maybe when we get back to Lumiose City we should alter the area where you usually work on your inventions.”

“Then what do you have in mind?” He couldn’t deny he was curious. “I’m all ears.”

“I figured you would.” She paused for a second. “I want to be able to -”

“Spend more nights with me like this?” He finished for her with a mischievous grin.

“Yeah.”

He put the screwdriver down. “Then I’m sure we can change a few things. We can add more places to sit for starters. Bigger desks for more workspace.”

“Perhaps your dad can help with building custom furniture like that. He’s pretty nifty.”

He smiled. “That’s possible. I have some ideas how to make it more suitable for both of us. That way you can certainly sit with me like this.”

Lexi instantly kissed him as Clemont laughed against her lips. “I’d appreciate that. We should brainstorm together how we can enhance the place.”

“Speaking of the apartment. When we return to Lumiose City we should officially make plans to reorganize the whole place. I want it to become something that will benefit both of us and our Pokémon. We can reschedule the whole layout and built rooms however we please.”

“How long have you had this on your mind?” She let out a giggle.

“For some time, Lex. I want to make this our home.”

There was mirth in her eyes. “And reconstruct the whole place? That’s going to take some time to built it all from scratch, babe. We’d have to get a contractor.”

“True. And it will cost some money for sure, but that’s being funded. I want to take you shopping for furniture so we can decorate everything together and then possibly argue about what color the kitchen sink should be. But then we’ve put our heart and soul into it and then it will become Lexi and Clemont’s place.”

She addressed him the warmest smile that she could muster. “And make it our home. I want nothing more than to do all those things with you. Although I doubt we’ll argue about such minor things, Clem. I believe our taste is pretty similar. I’m not the kind of person who would force my taste upon you and wouldn’t let you have any say at all.”

He huffed out a laugh and kissed her. “I never imagined you to. We can certainly solve this together. In fact - “ He slightly turned around to grab a sheet of paper which he placed onto the desk. “Why don’t we start by making a new floor plan right now and built our home together? I have all the measurements.”

“You couldn’t make me any happier, babe. As long as we don’t forget enough space for the Pokémon.”

“I said _our_ home, didn’t I?” Clemont’s grin was blinding.

Lexi briefly hugged him as her love for him boiled over. “Yes you definitely did.” She grabbed a pencil. “Let’s get started then.”

They’ve spend at least three hours coming up with a brand new floor plan which was to both their pleasing. There wasn’t a detail being missed and they were considerate of space for both of them like a special area for Lexi’s art supplies and a storage room for Clemont’s equipment in this workroom. There was even a whole room for their Pokémon to play and to sleep which showed how much detail went into creating this. There was even a spare room for Bonnie. Lastly when they had some space left they’ve up with a little terrace which they’d customize to their liking.

Ultimately they were beyond gleeful with the end result cause they had made it together. Lexi kind of wished to could start building already because that’s how invested she got into this. They were building their home.

The next phase would be to go to a contractor and decide what kind of furniture they’d want for the kitchen and bathroom. But those were things they could do when they were back in Lumiose City. They would start with this renovation until Ash had participated in the Kalos League. One step at a time.

It was early the next morning that the group set out again. Every time Lexi met Clemont’s gaze her heart soared because of what they had been working on.

Serena seemed to be in a chipper mood as she was practically running through the Gloire City streets. “Alright, Ash,” she said happily when she slowed down. “You’re up next.”

Ash was hyped up as he rolled his hands into fists. “Yeah the Snowbelle Gym. I’m gonna train hard and win!”

Lexi smiled. “Such spirit.”

“And you know that we’re here for you _all_ the way,” Clemont made clear.

Bonnie looked up at Ash. “You’re super excited, aren’t you?”

“You bet!” Ash firmly responded.

With that they set their sights on Snowbelle City.


	114. A Keeper for Keeps!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a bit different than what you remembered :)

“Raichu, are you sure you want to do this?” Lexi was skeptical as they were flying on Noctowl during the early hours of the day. The wind wasn’t as cold as she had had imagined. Vivillon was flying alongside them.

Raichu nodded three times as she eyed her. “ _Raai. Raai. Raai._ ”

“Lexi, she got this,” Bonnie assured. It had been some time since the girl had last joined her for a flight so she had been begging her to come along and Lexi couldn’t refuse. Bedsides she appreciated Bonnie’s company.

“Okay. Do it then, girl.” She addressed Raichu a hopeful look.

“ _Raai._ ” Raichu inhaled as she then jumped from Noctowl’s back.

Lexi instantly leaned with her head over Noctowl’s side as her gaze was transfixed upon Raichu plummeting down. Then without a warning she heard Raichu laughing gleefully as she flashed passed them and gained a higher altitude.

Bonnie clutched her arm. “Raichu is flying!”

“Technically she’s able to float, Bonbon,” Lexi corrected in amazement. “You go girl!”

Of course Raichu was constantly floating on her tail but they had never tried it from this height before. Lexi mostly had been terrified something would happen to Raichu. But Raichu was easily floating through the air currents as she did several back flips to show off. She was having a blast.

This meant that Lexi had three Pokémon up in the air at that moment being Noctowl, Vivillon and Raichu. The latter was floating through the clouds and chased after Vivillon in a friendly game. Made Lexi wonder why she had been so horrified for nothing because Raichu was an absolute champ on all fronts now.

“I wish we didn’t have to land soon,” Bonnie confessed as a gust of wind ruffled through her golden hair.

Lexi’s hand was on her shoulder. “We’ve been flying for nearly two hours. You have to consider how tiring this also is for the Pokémon though.”

“I’m aware, Lexi. It’s just nice up here. Isn’t it, Dedenne?” Dedenne happily agreed from her arms. She did noticed that the girl was rather quiet as if she had something on her mind.

“Then we’ll fly for a little while further. Just until the sun has risen, okay?”

Bonnie had a spark in her blue eyes. “You’re the best.”

When they landed on the ground of the encampment where the others were Clemont was startled by their arrival cause he had been sitting with his back towards them and hadn’t heard them. “You spooked me!”

“Sorry, babe,” Lexi apologized as she hopped from Noctowl’s back and hugged him in thanks. Bonnie cheerfully ran in the opposite direction where Ash and Serena were. Lexi then turned towards her boyfriend. “Didn’t know you were awake yet.” She sat down next to him.

“Have been for some time cause I had a new idea which I wanted to execute before I'd forget.”

She smiled. “What is this brilliant plan of yours then?”

“I had the intend to create something that will benefit our research regarding Greninja. It’s still a prototype obviously.”

“That’s fascinating, Clem. Is that suppose to capture or analyze data?”

“Well I hope so when I’m finished with it.”

“What a miracle you are.” She kissed him which he welcomed. “On another note Raichu just floated in the air by herself. Isn’t that marvelous?”

“She did?” Clemont tilted his head to see Raichu chasing after Pikachu. “How did she do?”

“It’s a breeze for her if you must know. She had a blast out there and was showing off.” Lexi smirked.

“I can just picture it.” As he adjusted the satellite part of his machine it started fizzling and exploded with a bang.

When Lexi opened her eyes she realized they were both covered in black soot.

Clemont had a regretful expression on his face. “Sorry, Lex. Truly.”

“It’s okay. That can be cleaned up.” She shook with her head till her hair was decent. “Glad you aren’t hurt. I’m going to call my dad, okay?”

“Yeah sure. Will wait for you with breakfast.” She pecked his cheek as she walked a bit further away so that she could have a personal talk with Augustine Sycamore.

She basically called with the intend to gain more information on Squishy and Greninja, but what he disclosed with her was unexpected and left her with something to discuss.

When she sat down at the table along with her friends Clemont’s eyes were on hers. “So what did your dad say?”

She bit her lip. “He doesn’t have any data regarding these evolutionary stages yet. That’s not what this call was about.” Lexi paused. “There are some rumors that there are Mega Stones and Key Stones scattered in certain locations in different regions.”

“More Stones?” Ash raised an eyebrow. “That’s an incredible discovery.

“Do they know which Pokémon they belong to?” Serena wondered.

“No, that’s the thing. It is just rumors now. There is no information to back it up which Pokémon these Mega Stones could be for. For all we know it’s for Pokémon that haven’t Mega Evolved yet,” Lexi clarified.

“That’s profound information, Lex,” Clemont agreed. “What does your dad plan to do about it?”

“He’s not certain yet. Mainly because the locations aren’t permanent yet which requires some more research. He kinda hoped I’d be able to look into it. For now most of these rumors reside in Sinnoh.”

“He wants you?” Bonnie was perplexed.

“Doesn’t your dad know you’re still on your journey?” Serena pressed with interest.

“Oh he knows.” Lexi smiled. “If I were to do it I would complete this journey first which he respects. I just haven’t given it much thought yet. Locating Mega Stones has never been my passion really.”

“Maybe we could do it together.” Clemont placed his hand on hers.

She arched an eyebrow. “We?”

“It’s just an idea. When we’re done with this journey we could try and check these rumors in Sinnoh. It could be a once in a lifetime experience to locate Mega Stones. It be better if you wouldn’t participate such a mission by yourself cause of the dangers.”

“And what do you plan to do with the Lumiose Gym then? This could take months up to years to follow up on those leads.” Lexi had just brought it up because everyone was fascinated with Mega Stones.

“Well Clembot could always take care of the Gym during my absence. It’s a pretty neat idea to gain more knowledge about Mega Evolution by personally locating Stones.”

“You’re something else alright. We’ll discuss it, Clem.” Lexi leaned closer to him so the others wouldn’t hear her. “I much rather focus on my future with you and the plans we’ve made when we return to Lumiose City. There are so many things I prefer to do over searching Mega Stones by taking my place at Sycamore lab.”

His lips slightly parted. “ _Oh_ that’s what you imply. I prefer that over Mega Stones too and make you my wife in a few years, Lex.” He lay a sweet kiss against her mouth.

“I’m glad you understood my meaning. We weren’t done with shaping our future yet. That’s what my heart truly desires: being with you.” He addressed her a dazzling smile at the sincerity of her words. From the mirth in his eyes she could sense he desired the exact same future.

Lexi got up and was about to grab something from her bag when Dedenne jumped at her and used its Nuzzle against her cheek which made Lexi fall back onto the ground because of the unexpectedness.

“Lexi!” Clemont shouted worrisomely as he leaned over her. “Are you alright?”

She coughed as she sat up right. “Y-Yeah. It’s fine, Clem.”

He then turned his rage towards Dedenne. “What was that for?” His voice was raised. “You know you shouldn’t do that. Now apologize.”

Dedenne said nothing as it returned to Bonnie and Lexi caught a certain expression in the girl’s eyes she couldn’t quite place. She didn’t think anything else of it and pushed it to the back of her mind. Noctowl used his wings to contain her lively hair. This was the second time in an hour her hair had gotten fried.

After Lexi had given it a second brushing she was about do some more research as her friends were doing things for themselves. They practically had the day off today from traveling so Ash could train for his upcoming Gym Battle. The rest filled that time in various ways.

“Can we talk?” Bonnie asked as she stepped in front of Lexi’s path.

She bit her cheek. “Sure.” Lexi wasn’t certain if the girl was scheming something but she decided to give her a fair chance. That’s how she trailed after Bonnie who led her to a rock near the river on the edge of the campsite. Bunnelby had gone with them.

For a while it was silent which unnerved Lexi because Bonnie usually was forward with her intentions and was always in a cheerful mood chatting her ears off. This was out of character.

“Why are you in a relationship with my brother?”

The question was so oddly formulated and sudden that it caught Lexi off guard. “I thought that was pretty obvious, Bonbon. I’ve loved your brother for years since I turned ten and -”

“But you could do so much better. His explosions blow up all the time and none of them work. He’s a knucklehead who is often wrapped up in his inventions he forgets about reality. I don’t believe the two of you should date.”

Lexi’s heart was beating so loud she could hear it drumming in her ears. “I’m going to pretend you haven’t said that. Clemont is the kindest person that I know and he has built many fascinating inventions. I don’t care that some of them explode when in the end his inventions save the day. I believe in the person that he is.”

Bonnie was silent for a few moments. “That’s no reason to be in a relationship with someone. There must be someone else who is better suited for you. Like another researcher? What about Alain?”

“Why are you behaving like this, Bonnie?” Lexi got up as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. “You’ve been so supportive of our relationship and now you’re suddenly against it? I don’t like how you’re talking to me right now! You’re hurting my feelings. Or maybe that’s your intention! I don’t know!” She realized she was almost shouting. It was gut-wrenching.

Her blue eyes shifted to hers. “Break up with Clemont.”

Lexi wasn’t certain what she was experiencing. In her wildest dreams she’d never imagined that Bonnie would be the one who would figuratively speaking stab a knife in her back. It felt like the girl tore her wounds open. The problem was she didn’t understand _why_ she was tearing her guts out. “I will _not_ break up with your brother in a million years! That’s final! I’ve had enough of this, Bonnie! Stop it now!”

Bonnie wasn’t done yet because that wasn’t the answer she had hoped to receive. The girl stood up and Lexi anxiously observed how Bonnie approached another girl who passed through the forest who was about fifteen years and went down onto one knee. _Bonnie has crossed an unwritten line._

Lexi’s whole body shook with agonizing pain as Bonnie quite literally ripped her heart to pieces. She had promised she would never ask another girl to look after her brother and by doing this that had displayed the ultimate betrayal.

Even though this innocent girl had no interest and gone on her way Lexi went ballistic. “I can’t even tell you how mad I am, Bonnie! I am livid!” She couldn’t even get her nickname through her throat. She swallowed thickly. “You’ve betrayed me in the worst possible way! I need you to know that! You broke my heart!”

Lexi said nothing else as she sobbed hysterically and ran into the woods with Bunnelby in tow who was worried about her.

Bonnie had sat back down on the boulder where Lexi’s absence had gone unnoticed by the others for nearly an hour. The others had finished making lunch and had come to get them.

“Bonnie. Lunch is ready,” Serena announced as she scanned the clearing. “Where is Lexi?”

“She ran off crying,” was all she said.

Raichu sadly lowered her ears at that notion. “ _Raaaai_.”

“What? And you didn’t think to get me?” Clemont was dumbfounded. “Why was Lexi crying?”

Bonnie was silent for a few moments. “Because I told her to break up with you which she refused. So then I asked another girl in the woods to take care of you, who refused, but Lexi was mad.”

“You did what!?” Clemont’s voice shook profusely. “Are you out of your darn mind?”

“It’s for the best, Clemont. You’ll find another nice girl.”

“I don’t want another girl! I want Lexi!” He took a deep breath to control his inner turmoil cause he didn’t want to believe his little sister could be so cruel. “Do you have any idea of the heartache you caused Lexi by asking someone else to take her place? That gives her the assumption she’s unwanted and discardable like trash. You crushed her soul!”

Bonnie shook her head. “She’ll get over it and so will you. This way she won’t take you with her to another region for years.”

“So that’s what this is about? We weren’t being serious about traveling to Sinnoh. It was just an idea.” His hands were shaking uncontrollably. “Yet you jumped to a conclusion and attacked Lexi in retaliation.”

“It’s not that dramatic, Clemont.”

He grimaced. “Isn’t it, Bonnie? Need I remind you that Lexi has been there for you since you were born. She spend many nights with you when you had nightmares and treats you like her own little sister. You have the audacity to turn on someone who has done nothing beside loving and supporting you. She was there the day you first learned to walk and during many more milestones in your life.”

Bonnie was quiet.

“You called Lexi your family numerous times and even made her a drawing for her birthday. You don’t stab someone in the back who is family, Bonnie! Lexi is the last person to deserve that for everything that she has done for you. Only because you believed she’d steal me from you?” He laughed bitterly.

His sister didn’t say a word.

Clemont licked his lips. “I love Lexi with whole my heart and I want nothing more than to marry her some day. She’s not a wedge between you and me. She’s my life and she makes me happy. Isn’t that what you’ve wanted for me? You cannot be so blinded by your own ignorance to not see that. Lexi had such plans for the future that also included you. She has never shut you out. If Lexi breaks up with me because of your interfering I will never forgive you, Bonnie.” Clemont had said all that he needed to say.

Bonnie surprised them by starting crying herself as if all of her mistakes had been rubbed into her face. That at least meant he had gotten through her thick skull. “C-Clemont. I-I’m so sorry. I can’t lose both of you. I panicked. Lexi doesn’t deserve this.”

He crossed his arms. “Then you have to apologize to her. Show her that you made a terribly stupid mistake and express to her how much she means to you. You owe it to her to fix her heart. You need to appreciate all Lexi has done for you.”

“But how? We don’t know where she is.” She hadn’t stopped crying which was a good sign in these conditions else she never was going to learn from her horrific behaviour and meddling. “She might not want to talk with me.”

“I’m certain Lexi is forgiving,” Serena replied optimistically. “She has cared for you for years so you have a tight hold on her heart. You just need to show her how you sincerely feel about this and express your gratitude. Better yet ask for her forgiveness for trying to break up her relationship with your brother.”

“Finding Lexi could be a bit more trickier though than asking her to forgive you,” Ash responded. “These woods are pretty big and she has left all her Pokémon behind.”

“Bunnelby went with her,” Bonnie added solemnly. “She didn’t go alone. They’ve been gone for an hour now.”

Clemont was glad for the change of his sisters demeanour and her desire to clean up the mess that she had caused. He knew well enough that Lexi couldn’t stay mad at Bonnie so he wasn’t worried about that. It just unnerved him that they had been gone for that long.

He cleared his throat. “I have installed a tracking device in Lexi’s watch for situations like these so we should be able to calculate her whereabouts.” He picked up Raichu who was looking exceptionally gloom. “Raichu, we’ll find Lexi. Hold onto that.”

Raichu smiled meekly. “ _Raai.”_

Clemont tapped a few buttons until Lexi’s location became visible. “She’s not that far away. Should take us about twenty minutes to catch up with her. Let’s not waste any time.” He withdrew most of Lexi’s Pokémon and only left Raichu out and Chespin.

No one argued with that as they went into the woods together. With the current events that had just transpired no one was in a cheerful mood so they were all pretty reserved on the way there without as much as a word being said. Clemont just couldn’t wait until this whole ordeal was resolved and he could see Lexi and Bonnie smiling again.

The GPS in his watch worked brilliantly as it led them closer to their goal. Clemont was a bit bewildered when it took them to a cliff side cause that wasn’t a place where Lexi would venture by herself. When he spotted a Meowth balloon further ahead his heart sank. Lexi and Bunnelby were among the Team Rocket members who were discussing something with her. He could sense her discouraged mood from here as her hands were tied, but Bunnelby was in her arms so it couldn’t move.

“Team Rocket!” Ash shouted. “What are you doing here?”

“Let Lexi go!” Serena demanded.

“Lex, are you okay?” Clemont asked. She met his gaze and nodded which slightly assured him.

Raichu whimpered from his shoulder. “ _Raai._ ”

“Not a chance in the world,” Jessie sneered back. “We happened to stumble on the lonesome Professor and took our chance. She will be useful.”

“There is much data she has to share with us,” Meowth added cheekily.

“Yet I haven’t given you a word,” Lexi stubbornly replied.

“Oh but you will, twerp,” James said. “We can be very adamant when we want something.” They brought out Inkay and Gourgeist and instructed Gourgeist to use Shadow Ball.

Clemont raised his arm. “Chespin, now Pin Missile!” That at least countered the Shadow Ball.

“Alright, Pikachu. Thunderbolt!” Ash stepped in.

“You too, Raichu.” Raichu floated from Clemont’s shoulder as she simultaneously fired alongside Pikachu.

“Inkay, Psybeam!” James quickly reacted which prevented the Thunderbolts from making contact.

“I’ve had enough of this! Luxray, help us out!” Clemont hastily sent out Luxray. He was determined to get Lexi and Bunnelby back safely. “Use Thunder Fang!” Luxray successfully bit into Gourgeist and dealt it great damage.

“Use Psybeam once more!”

“And Shadow Ball!” Jessie added.

The moves were avoided by Pikachu, Raichu, and Luxray. The move advanced forward and caused Bonnie to fall from the cliff. Clemont instantly jumped to the cliff side and used his Aipom-Arm to lift her back up. Because Team Rocket was occupied with the ongoing Battle Lexi rushed over there as well.

As she got closer the Aipom-Arm began to short-circuiting due to the weight. Lexi knelt next to Clemont as she made an attempt to grab onto him so she could pull with him. With her hands tied that was quite a challenge. Luxray joined her as it tugged onto the backpack. Clemont slowly reeled his sister in.

They were able to safely lift Bonnie to the ground as everyone heaved a sigh of relief as Bonnie threw her arms around her brother’s neck.

Ash and Serena meanwhile took care of Team Rocket by fighting the rest of the Battle.

“Are you alright?” Clemont asked when she wasn’t as shaken up.

Lexi rose to her feet as Luxray bit through her binds which freed her hands and Bunnelby. She then went to hug Raichu who floated into her hold.

Bonnie nodded slowly. “Yeah. I’m just fine. But your Aipom-Arm isn’t.”

Clemont had a look at it and chuckled softly. “Oh I can fix this thing easily. The important thing is that it saved you.” He gently patted her head. “And that’s what matters.”

She teared up. “Oh, Clemont. I’m so sorry.” Her arms went around his neck again.

“I know, Bonnie. But it’s not my forgiveness that you need to earn. You owe someone very special an apology.”

When they broke their embrace Team Rocket had already flown off into the horizon. Bonnie bit her cheek as she got up. “Lexi. Can we talk?”

Raichu moved atop her head as Lexi took a deep breath. “Go ahead.”

“I was wrong when I said the things that I said because I didn’t mean any of them. I was scared that you were going to take Clemont away from me so I panicked... I made a mistake. I wanted you to resent me or Clemont so you’d break up with him.” Tears slid down her cheek. “I never wanted to give you the feeling that you’re unwanted, Lexi. You’ve always been there for me and you didn’t deserve to be treated like garbage. I’m so sorry. So sorry, Lexi. I -”

Lexi tightly folded her arms around her as Bonnie broke down in her hold. “If you had any doubts regarding the future you should’ve just admitted your fears to us so we could’ve talked it out. I’d never come between you and Clemont and I want what’s best for both of you.” She was also crying but mostly due to the positive turn of events. Her eyes locked with Clemont’s who smiled at her.

“You’re family, Lexi. I made terrible mistakes to try and replace you with someone else. You’re the only person who is right for my brother cause he’s so happy with you. He’s always grinning and smiling when you’re around. I want to apologize to you and need you to know how much you mean to me. I can’t remember what my mother’s face looks like and when I think of my family your face is what I see. I love you, Lexi. I never should’ve pushed you away when you’re that important. Need you to be a part of the rest of my life.”

Now Lexi was truly crying as well because of the sincerity of the girls words. Truthfully she had no idea Bonnie saw it that way. “Bonbon, it’s alright. I forgive you. You chose the wrong option, but you weren’t afraid to own up to your mistakes which I think is very bold. I want you in my life too and I’ve loved you as my little sister when you were born. I can still remember that’s how I announced it to my dad that I had a sister when you were born.”

“You did?”

“Of course. Family isn’t defined by blood. The most important people in my life aren’t officially related to me by blood, yet they mean the world to me. You’re one of those people. That’s why it was such a heartbreak when you said those things.”

“I’m truly sorry, Lexi.” She slightly leaned back. “I want to make it up to you.”

“There is no need for that I understand your reasoning now and you apologized to me which is enough.” She addressed her a loving smile. “Just promise me that next time you have any doubts you come and talk to me.”

“That’s a promise. I can’t thank you enough.” Bonnie threw her arms around her in a more chipper mood as she softly giggled cause she hadn’t anticipated Lexi’s generous behaviour. “So glad to have you back.”

“Am not going anywhere, Bonbon.”

When they broke apart again Clemont kissed Lexi for a moment which altered both their moods at this turn of events. He hugged her briefly. “Such a relief this positive outcome. I’d never break up with you, Lex.”

“I should hope not,” Lexi jested which made him laugh, one of those laughs that came from the heart and was carefree.

Bonnie let out a giggle as her eyes drifted to Lexi. “You’re a keeper!” She went down on one knee in front of her. “Will you please take care of my brother by making him the happiest man?” Her blue eyes widened and lit up. “You could be my big brothers wife okay. It would mean the world to me if you did. You would be perfect for each other. Will you officially become family?”

Lexi was overjoyed that Bonnie finally asked her after all these longs years of having this question being asked to others. Now it was her turn. “It’d be an honor, Bonbon. I want nothing more than that.”

“Yeah!” That shout Bonnie emitted was one of pure joy at her answer as she leaped up and threw herself into Lexi’s arms.

“You took _way_ too long to ask this though.” Lexi snickered and couldn’t believe this had truly transpired after all this time. This whole keeper ordeal was permanently to be put to rest and she could move on from this.

“That’s why I’ve asked you now and made you the last person to ask this question.” Bonnie held her tighter.

“I am beyond grateful. Although do keep in mind that this wedding isn’t going to happen overnight.” She graciously kissed the tip of Bonnie’s hair.

The girl huffed. “I’m aware. I’m already planning years ahead.” Lexi snorted at that. “Thank you for accepting the offer.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

When they broke apart Clemont had the most blissful expression on his face as he eyed his girlfriend. “Can’t believe you’ve been asked to marry me by two different people.”

She beamed at him. “Well I accepted both of you.” This time she kissed him. “Now that everything is cleared up we can all move forward together.” Lexi had one arm around his shoulder and her other around Bonnie. “That means all of us.”

“ _Raai. Raai._ ” Raichu patted her cheek.

“And that obviously includes you, Raichu. I meant all Pokémon as well but I have two hands.” Luxray happily nudged her leg. As Chespin and Bunnelby got onto Clemont’s shoulders.

“Wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world, Lex,” Clemont assured as he pecked her temple. “We’re keeping you for good now.”

“That’s exactly where I want to be, Clem. Someone has to take care of you.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Care of _me_?”

Lexi brazenly winked at him. “You understand perfectly well how I imply that, babe.”

“See that’s why I picked Lexi for you, big brother,” Bonnie jested with a gleeful giggle. “I should’ve realized that sooner.”

“And yet you made it up to us in the best possible way, little sis.” Clemont addressed her a grin. “It is in the past now and its stays between us.”

How horrendous this ordeal had started earlier it had turned out for the better for all of them and had drawn them even closer to another.

“So when’s the wedding, you guys?” Ash teased now that everything had been settled.

“You gotta give us some time to find an outfit for that,” Serena added with a grin. Her gaze shifted to Lexi. “Or a certain dress.”

Lexi snorted. “You’re acting like it is this week.”

“We’d have to wait till we’re old enough to legally get married in Kalos though,” Clemont admitted cheerfully. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“So what’s that? A few more years?” Ash guessed.

“Well at least till we’re both eighteen,” Lexi clarified chipperly. “I don’t mind the wait.”

“When the time does come I’ll certainly help you with a dress.” Serena winked. “So don’t hesitate to call me.”

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “What are you babbling on about?”

“We can’t have you getting married in your underwear, Lexi, she jested.

“ _Ha_! Oh that’s what you meant.” Lexi instantly looked at Clemont. “Help she’s already planning ahead, Clem.”

Clemont chuckled lightheartedly at her reaction. “We don’t want to worry about that for some time. We’re just thankful we’ve all agreed that we want to get married someday. No need to plan _that_ far ahead. We’re too young anyway. Besides our dads don’t know about this decision yet.”

“You’re right. We should definitely discus this with them but I’m sure they’d be thrilled.”

Raichu laughed. “ _Raaaai._ ”

The following morning when they made it to the next city Clemont had been silently fixing his Aipom-Arm. When he had completed his repair he was about to demonstrate it to Lexi and Bonnie as they were currently staying at a park.

“Okay. Let’s see how this works.” He rose to his feet.

“Is it fixed?” Bonnie rushed towards him.

“You fixed it really fast though,” Lexi said as he put his backpack on.

“Wonders never cease, Lex. It’s good as new.” He flashed her his trademark grin as the Aipom-Arm was able to move again.

“Huh?” Bonnie picked up a screw from the cobblestone path as she held it up. “What about this?”

Raichu hid behind her ears from Bonnie’s shoulders. “ _Raai. Raai_.”

Clemont panicked when he realized he had missed to insert the screw which told him he hadn’t properly repaired it. The Aipom-Arm frantically spun around as Clemont yelped. Therefore it was no surprise when it ultimately exploded and they were all covered in black soot.

Bonnie sighed amusingly as she eyed Lexi. “Are you sure you want to marry _this_?”

Lexi snickered. “When I accepted the marriage offer I meant I want whole experience, didn’t I? So that does imply the machines that explode from time to time. It’s part of the package.”

Clemont surprised her by placing slobbering kisses on her cheek. “Awh. So happy you mean that, babe.”

“Clemont, stop it! You’re all covered in soot” Lexi was giggling gleefully as she tried to get out of his reach.

“You just said you wanted the whole experience so I’m giving you that.”

“Me and my big mouth.” She shoved her hands between his mouth which made him laugh harder.

Things were going to turn out perfect for all of them.


	115. Battling at Full Volume!

“So thankful you’re joining me for another little research trip, Lilligant.” Lexi held up a branch of a bush so that they could duck underneath it.

“ _Liiil. Liiil_.” Lilligant smiled as she followed her further into the woods.

The group had set up camp at a river earlier today. When everything had been taken care of Lexi had excused herself to go on a field trip with Lilligant who was obliged that she was tagging along. Besides the two of them stood a better chance of tracking wild Pokémon together.

When they reached a sort of clearing Lilligant used her Sweet Scent so she could lure some wild Pokémon. Lexi had her sketchbook in hand as she waited in anticipation for the first Pokémon to arrive. They both peeked through a gap in the foliage. Fortunately for them none of the Pokémon could resist the alluring aroma of Sweet Scent.

“Excellent as ever, Lilligant.”

Lilligant scratched the back of her head as she watched Lexi draw. “ _Liiiil._ ”

“You saved me from having to wait the old fashioned way for them to show up so I definitely owe you.”

She shook her head as she sat next to her. “ _Lilligant. Liiil._ ” She pointed out the presence of a new Pokémon when they arrived at the clearing which made the experience easier. This way Lexi could draw the Pokémon while they minded their own business and studied them in an unique and pleasing way.

As it was getting darker Lilligant put her paw onto Lexi’s hand which made the Professor look up. “What is it?”

Lilligant gestured towards the darkening sky. “ _Liiil. Lilligant. Lill. Lill._ ”

“Ah! You’re right! I completely forgot!” Lexi shoved the sketchbook in her backpack as she rose to her feet. “We best hurry back before we have no light left.” First she hugged Lilligant in appreciation. “Thank you for your assistance though. It means a lot.”

“ _Liiiiil._ ” She brushed it off as she took Lexi’s hand and they headed back towards the encampment.

When they returned there about fifteen minutes later their presence was immediately noticed.

Bonnie pointed at her. “You certainly took your time. You were gone for more than an hour.”

“I mean what do you expect when there are wild Pokémon to be studied?" Lexi’s hands were on her hips. “Besides I had the best help with Lilligant.” Lilligant beamed at the praise as she then turned to the side to play with Bonnie and Raichu.

Clemont approached his girlfriend with a smug expression. “Aren’t you forgetting something, babe?”

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that, Clem? I only thought I had forgotten to keep track of time.”

“You promised to cook dinner with me tonight. Remember?”

“Oh! Now that you mention it. Sorry.” She made an apologetic face at him. “It’s not too late to assist you, is it?”

He chuckled lightly. “No I waited for you. The others are occupied.”

“Hmm I’m glad.” She leaned closer to kiss him. “Would love to cook with you.”

“That’s the answer I was hoping for, Lex.” He took her hand and kissed her ring. “Want to point out that you’ve been getting better. You truly needed the experience and someone to show you the ropes so you’d be comfortable. You can easily cook on your own.”

“Which is why I’m so thankful that you’ve graced me with these lessons. But I don’t want to cook on my own when I can help you instead, babe.”

Clemont smiled brightly. “I appreciate that because I’ve kind of grown accustomed to working in sync with you when we’re cooking if that makes sense.”

“That makes absolute sense. That’s what I enjoy doing with you too. I want to do all the domestic things with you.” She pecked his lips again. “Show me the way, Clem.” She cheekily winked at him which made him laugh.

While Clemont and Lexi were in charge of the cooking Serena and Bonnie set the table while Ash was training with Pikachu and Greninja in the stream. Clemont still took his time to instruct her nicely as she smiled in appreciation. He had been doing this for years so she had some catching up to do when it came to cooking which she didn’t mind. As long as she was able to do it with him.

Once the great jest of a recipe became clear to her and the way that Clemont preferred to cook these meals it became ten times easier to respond to that. Eventually he didn’t have to ask her to cut certain vegetables because she was already one step ahead of him. It helped to create a passion for cooking Lexi didn’t know she possessed earlier.

Even though she was fond of regular cooking, it was the food for their Pokémon that remained her forte. That was because she had created her own recipes for certain Pokémon Types which she only too gladly shared with her boyfriend.

“Wowie,” Bonnie said impressed as they observed Ash train with Greninja and Pikachu. “They’re into their training like crazy.”

“I’m having a Battle with them right after dinner,” Clemont pointed out excitedly.

Lexi smiled smugly. “When are we having another Battle, Clem?”

He chuckled softly. “We had one two days ago, Lex.”

“So your point is? We’re due for a rematch soon. I didn’t like the way the last one turned out.”

“I figured you wouldn’t. I’ll Battle you tomorrow.” He pecked her temple in promise.

Serena panicked as she noticed that Ash hadn’t left the water yet. “Hey, Ash. You’ll catch cold. Here!” She threw a towel into his face.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be just fine,” Ash assured as he took the towel. That’s when he surprised everyone when he sneezed which wasn’t a good premonition. No one thought anything out of the ordinary because sneezing wasn’t peculiar.

Despite it all after dinner Ash had resumed his training while the others had retreated to their tents.

Lexi folded her arms around Clemont from behind as soon as the tent flap was closed and squeezed against him. “Hey, Clemont. I happen to have a very brilliant idea.”

He flashed his trademark smile. “I’m intrigued.”

Her voice was low. “How about I give you that massage you’ve been earning for ages? I can make you feel really good.”

His breathing rasped. “A massage? I can’t say no to that.”

“Best answer truly.” She kissed the back of his neck. “Let me take care of you tonight and give you everything you desire.” Her words went straight to his cock which twisted with interest.

“I’m speechless, Lexi. I want that.”

“That’s exactly what I was hoping for, babe. I’ll treat you real good and you just comply.”

He said nothing else as she cleverly unzipped his jumpsuit whilst sitting behind him. His white tank top was next which left his lovely torso all bare for her. When she grabbed this special lotion from her bag Clemont quickly took it with a cheeky grin.

“Sage and geraniums, Lex?”

Lexi let out an delightful giggle. “That’s all that had so it will have to do. I probably got it from the store where you got yours last time.”

His cheeks flushed. “That is very likely.” He took a moment to kiss her. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Clemont. Now lay on your stomach on the sleeping bag.”

He obeyed her commands because he had been anticipating this for some time what it would be like. He’d be completely at her mercy and he was more than willing to stay there.

Lexi sat down on his butt so she had better access. The green massage oil was slightly cold against her hand as she started massaging his shoulder. Clemont was resting with his head on his arms. From the way there was a subtle change in his breathing she knew that she was applying enough pressure to the muscles.

She didn’t want to rush it because it was necessary that he’d remember this first time. Besides this was the best experience to become fully acquainted with every slope of his stunning body. The scent of the oil slightly burned in her nostrils, but wasn’t unpleasant.

Her hands drifted lower to his shoulder blades to his spine where she took her time because she was determined to not miss a single spot. The sides of his torso weren’t neglected either as Lexi closely studied her boyfriends reactions.

“Still good, Clem?”

Clemont let out a husky laugh. “Couldn’t be better. Your hands are miracle workers.”

“That’s quite the compliment for a first time. I’m having fun doing it though. Makes me realize how beautifully sculpted your body is and -”

“Lex!” That made him a little embarrassed.

“I mean it, Clemont.” Her hands went to his lower back. “I can’t fathom that you don’t seem to agree with that. It’s something I will gladly argue with you over.”

“Am not used to compliments regarding my body.”

“I’m well aware and that’s the exact reason why I’m showering you with compliments until you realize what a killer body you truly have cause -”

“Lex.”

“Not gonna stop till you see sense, Clemont. That’s my duty as your girlfriend and I take it very seriously.”

Lexi tugged down his boxers as she sat between his legs. She slowly massaged his ass and went lower to his inner thighs as she heard him moan softly in reciprocation. His legs were awarded with a personal massage as she went from his knees to his lower legs which led to her feet. Unlike her he wasn’t ticklish, but she knew where those spots were.

She leaned closer to his ear. “Please turn around for me, Clem.” He slightly inclined his head to kiss her. He was quiet as he flipped onto his back which left his front side available to her. She reapplied more lotion onto her hands as she sat down on his crotch and his erection pressed against her shorts.

Clemont pouted as he adjusted his glasses. “I think it’s quite unfair you’re wearing all your clothes.”

“Then you have do something about that. I can’t use my hands now.”

He didn’t argue with that as he leaned up so he could take off her shirt and unclasped her bra. His blue irises had darkened with lust at the sight of her.

Lexi rewarded him with a kiss. “Thanks.” She pushed him back onto the sleeping bags with a joyous giggle.

She resumed her massage with gently rubbing his collarbone. Clemont’s eyes closed as he concentrated on her soft touches. Lexi played with his chest hair as she didn’t neglect his nipples as she kneaded into them and heard her boyfriend groan. He was exceptionally sensitive there it seemed.

The path of his body led her to his ribcage and his abdomen. Here she took a little more time. When she reached lower to his crotch she astounded him by grabbing his shaft which made him yelp. Lexi brought her mouth to his ear without letting go.

“Tell me what you truly desire, babe.” She pecked his neck. “I could give you a blow job. Or we could do give each other simultaneous pleasure? Perhaps you’re in the mood for sex? You tell me what you're lusting after and I’ll give it to you.” She noted how his breathing was laboured and his glasses were foggy. The heat between her own legs intensified at her promises.

“Lex.” His voice was husky. “Want to please you too.”

“Then that’s what you get.”

Lexi unbuttoned her shorts and threw it alongside her panties to the side. She got on top of Clemont as she leaned with her pussy above his face. Her head was towards his cock.

Because he had so much anticipation built Clemont instantly rubbed her clit which made her squeal at the suddenness. As he licked at her outer folds she massaged his balls and surprised him by taking one in her mouth. Clemont’s body bucked at the sensation.

Lexi licked the head of his cock and savored the taste. She licked the whole length of his shaft as she took it in. Her mouth adjusted to the width of him and her previous experiences were surely helping. Her tongue twirled circles around the head as she provided him glorious pleasure.

Clemont couldn’t resist the temptation to slightly thrust into her mouth in response as he inserted his second finger inside of her. He had set up quite a speedy rhythm which his girlfriend preferred. Her soft squeaky moans told him just that.

“Clemont! Archeus _yes!_ ” Lexi had raised her head when pleasure was building between her legs. “Almost there.”

He held onto her hips and was only too glad to help her find her orgasm as it washed through her and he licked up all her juices.

Lexi immediately went back to work as she took his cock in again like she was on a mission. Since Clemont felt his tension building in his balls he couldn’t control it when the thrusts into her mouth became more irregular. He accidentally hit the back of her throat which made her gag, but she didn’t stop.

They had set up quite a fluent rhythm together this way. Clemont’s chest fell more rapidly now as he got closer. “My beautiful angel. Lexi, please.”

She supported his hips as his cock pulsated hot cum. Only because of a stutter in his thrusts she hadn’t been able to catch it all and some of it had landed on her jaw and in her hair. The remainder had landed on his leg.

That’s when Clemont started laughing when she turned around so they were face to face and he saw the state of them. “We’re a sticky mess.”

Lexi shared his mood by giggling joyously. “Well that can be cleaned up. I’d say this massage turned out rather interesting, don’t you think?”

His laughter only increased at her jesting. “No doubt, babe. You’re bloody amazing.” He took his chance to lazily kiss her. “You certainly pleased me in the best way. Thank you, babe.”

She snorted. “Glad I could help, Clem. It was a mutual pleasure and certainly up for repeat. I think we’re going to smell this lotion for the next three days.” Lexi’s fingers were on his chest.

“I don’t doubt that for a second.”

Clemont used a cloth to clean them up. They then snuggled together in their sleeping bags and were asleep in no time with a blissful expression on their faces.

It was a bit later the following morning that Raichu and Lexi were occupied with making Pokémon food. Clemont was preparing breakfast while Serena poured everyone some tea.

“Ash sure is taking his time,” Bonnie pointed out when Ash hadn’t left his tent yet.

“That’s because he was training almost until the sun came up,” Clemont replied.

“He must’ve wanted to catch up on some necessary sleep,” Lexi figured.

“Wake him up. Will you, Bonnie?” Serena suggested.

“Sure.” Bonnie got up and headed towards the tent precisely as the flap went open and Ash stepped through it. “Oh, Ash. Breakfast is ready.”

“It’s ready? It’s ready?” Ash was rubbing in his eyes as he appeared to be in a sleep deprived stupor.

“Morning!” Serena greeted chipperly as she took a few steps forwards. “Go wash up. Hungry?”

Ash was sort of staggering as he approached Serena and was slightly slumped over. He fell forwards as he held onto Serena’s arms and his head rested against her chest. Lexi didn’t need to see Serena’s face to sense that her cheeks were burning at that contact.

Ash leaned back an inch as he stared into her eyes. “Now is our chance. Now. Now.” He wasn’t exactly making a lot of sense, but Serena’s cheeks only went redder. Bonnie, Clemont and Lexi were just observing the scenario with a puzzled expression.

“What’s wrong?”

“I-I -”

“I what?”

“I -” Ash was silent for a second as Serena tensed up. “Iron Tail. Ah Pikachu.” Ash slowly slid forwards against Serena as he lost consciousness.

The others were dazzled at first before they instantly spurted into action and dropped what they were doing.

“What’s wrong?” Bonnie questioned worrisomely.

“He could’ve just overdone it last night,” Lexi figured.

“What do we do?” Clemont wondered.

Serena put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. “Ash has a fever. He’s burning up.”

Clemont eyed the others. “He needs to get back to bed.”

The others nodded as they aided into carefully carrying Ash inside the tent and placed him into his sleeping bag. They had fetched a bowl with cold water which they could use to try and bring his fever down. They had gathered around him.

“He must have a high fever,” Serena considered. “The washcloth gets warm so fast.”

“He got soaked yesterday so he must’ve caught a really bad cold,” Clemont replied.

“A fever and almost no sleep isn’t a terrific combination,” Lexi stated seriously.

Pikachu lowered its ears as it looked at Ash with a solemn expression which Bonnie noticed. “You must be worried too?” Pikachu nodded slowly.

“Fortunately fevers aren’t permanent,” Lexi said optimistically.

“He’ll be fine,” Clemont assured as he rose to his feet. “I’ll go get some medicine. Lex, you coming?”

“Yeah sure.” Lexi got up as well as Raichu got onto her shoulder.

“Hey I wanna go with you two,” Bonnie made clear as she turned to them.

“Wait a minute,” Serena protested as she used her guidebook to check the map. “From where we are now there is a pharmacy. Just south of here. Take this with you.” She handed it to Clemont.

“Okay,” Bonnie assured.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine alone?” Lexi asked skeptically.

Serena smiled. “I got this.”

“Take good care of Ash for us,” Clemont said.

“Just leave it me.” Serena seemed more chipper with Pikachu at her side. Lexi certainly didn’t doubt her abilities.

“We’ll be back soon,” Clemont, Bonnie and Lexi said in unison as they closed the tent flap and hurried in the opposite direction.

With Serena’s guidebook in hand it wasn’t much of a challenge to find their destination. Had they not been here to run an errand Lexi would’ve liked to explore more of this quaint town. Her gaze drifted to a shop where various art supplies were on display. Her heart fluttered at all colors of pencils that were for sale.

“Lexi, we’re not here to restock your art supplies,” Bonnie chided as she took her hand so that she could control her.

“But, Bonnie. They have the newest brand of pencils.” Lexi pouted heavily as the girl started tugging her along.

“We’ll visit another art store when we visit the next town,” Clemont assured with a sheepish grin. He noted those words had little effect on her. “Or perhaps I’ll take you back this afternoon.”

At that Lexi squealed. “That I _do_ love, Clem!” Clemont chuckled at how easy it was to satisfy his girlfriend.

“ _Raaai. Raaai._ ” Raichu shrugged amusingly at Lexi’s reaction.

They reached the pharmacy without any difficulties and were able to purchase the required medicine.

“We got it,” Bonnie stated as they stepped outside. “Does that mean Ash will be all better soon?”

“No doubt about that,” Lexi assured. “This treats any fever.”

“Right,” Clemont replied. “Let’s hurry back.”

“Yeah!” Bonnie was already running ahead as quickly as she could. “Hurry, Clemont!”

“Stop picking on your brother, Bonbon,” Lexi jested which only made Bonnie giggle.

“Wait for me, Bonnie,” he pleaded hopelessly as Raichu was kind enough to push him forward to give him more speed.

They swiftly returned to the clearing and froze on the spot when Ash appeared to be Battling another trainer.

“Look at that,” Bonnie gasped.

“Is that Ash?” Clemont was puzzled.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “He was sick an hour ago.”

“How could he be Battling?” Bonnie wondered perplexed.

Clemont held his glasses. “Hmm. Hold on.” They all had a better look at this person. “Is that -”

Serena was apparently dressed up as Ash and had copied all of Ash’s characteristics to a t. She wore his hat as well as she was Battling with Pikachu.

Lexi blinked in confusion. “What on earth is she doing?”

“Serena!” Bonnie called out as they stepped out of the clearing. “Why are you dressed up like -”

Serena let out a high pitched scream as she hysterically flapped with her arms which made Lexi frown. 

“Why are you?” Bonnie asked when she was quiet.

Serena let out another scream and this time Pikachu copied her characteristics as they were both acting dramatically.

“They you’re friends?” The trainer she had been Battling questioned unsure. He was clothed like a punker and his Pikachu had a mohawk. His whole outfit and his makeup resembled his admiration for Pikachu.

“Friends? My friends?” Serena regained herself when she realized she was in character. “Yeah! You bet!” Her voice got heavier to mimic Ash’s as Lexi had to stifle a giggle. Serena and Pikachu turned towards the others. “Did you get the medicine?”

“Uhu,” Clemont replied. “Ash will feel much better in no time.” He chuckled lightly. “What about you?”

Serena smiled shyly. “He challenged Ash and Pikachu to a Battle.” She was almost whispering.

Lexi grinned brightly. “So you dressed up like Ash?” Raichu was amused at the display from her shoulder. 

“Sure.” Clemont adjusted his glasses as he straightened himself. “I get it. Or at least I think I get it.”

Lexi snorted. “I don’t think you get it, Clem.”

He chuckled. “Probably not, Lex.” He eyed Serena. “You just leave the rest to me.”

Serena balled her fist in a hopeful way. “Right. I’m counting on you.”

“Uhu.” Bonnie hummed dryly.

“Have fun Battling.” Lexi winked.

“Okay let’s go,” Clemont said as Lexi and Bonnie followed him.

Only Bonnie turned around just as the Battle was about to resume. “Oh yeah! Good luck, _Ash._ ” She had a smug expression on her face as she embarrassed Serena. Lexi snickered all the way till they reached the tent.

Ash was still fast asleep as they got inside and his fever seemed to be somewhat under control.

Clemont was the one to administer the medication to Ash. “Here. Take this.”

Ash actually took it as there was a slight change in his demeanour as his breathing was more regular.

“Please, Ash,” Bonnie pleaded. “You gotta get well quick.”

“It takes some time to take effect,” Lexi pointed out.

“Let’s let the medicine work,” Clemont suggested.

They practically sat there next to Ash for a little while since there was nothing else they could do. It couldn't have been longer than five minutes when Ash stirred and slowly began to wake up.

“Ash, are you alright?” Bonnie immediately asked with a huge grin.

He opened his eyes with a groan as he sat upright. “Yeah. Feel fine. Why am I here?” He scratched his chin.

“You caught a pretty bad fever while you were training in the stream last night,” Lexi replied.

“The three of us went to get you medication to help you get better,” Clemont assured smiling. “We didn’t expect you to wake so soon though.”

Ash chuckled lightly. “It worked great. Where are Pikachu and Serena then?”

Lexi and Clemont exchanged a look with another as Bonnie answered for them. “A trainer challenged you and Pikachu for a Battle so Serena is Battling in your place.”

There was astonishment in his eyes. “She is?” Without another word he got out of the sleeping bag in his pyjamas and left the tent with Clemont, Bonnie and Lexi at his tail.

When they stepped outside they discovered that Team Rocket had managed to capture both of the Pikachu’s as they were trying to get away with their truck. Ash swiftly came into action as he brought out Greninja so it could use Water Shuriken onto the truck.

Once the smoke cleared Team Rocket was agitated. “Who had the nerve to stop our progress?” 

“That was me,” Ash replied smugly with Greninja at his side. “Tough, Team Rocket.” There was no trace of him being sick in the first place.

“You’re alright?” Serena asked when she spotted him. “But you were so sick before?”

Ash flexed his arms. “Not now. Thanks to Clemont, Bonnie and Lexi.”

Clemont chuckled shyly as he scratched his cheek. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised. A normal person would’ve taken a day or more to get well.”

“That’s Ash for ya.” Lexi grinned.

Ash was stretching to restore the feeling in his muscles. “So, Serena. You Battled in my place right?”

“Huh? What’s going on?” This other trainer named Jimmy questioned puzzled cause he hadn’t received an explanation yet.

“We can talk about that later. Right now getting Pikachu back is all that counts.”

Serena turned to Jimmy. “I really hope you’ll forgive me. I meant no harm.” She bowed as she took off the hat which revealed her true identity.

Jimmy laughed in amazement despite it all. “You!”

“Ash!” Serena effortlessly tossed the hat to Ash who took it and placed it onto his head.

Lexi, Clemont and Bonnie watched how Ash and Serena seamlessly Battled against Team Rocket and were able to free both the Pikachu. The Pikachu used their Thunderbolt simultaneously which fortunately blasted off Team Rocket.

“By the way,” Jimmy said when they had thanked their Pokémon for their valiant efforts. His attention was focused on Serena. “I really don’t like the way you were pulling my leg. But I gotta admit the way you worked with your Pokémon. You majorly rocked the house!” He used his guitar to rock out alongside his Pikachu and the noise was surely deafening.

Serena giggled. “Thanks, Jimmy.”

“Alright I think its time for a jam!” That only made Jimmy rock out harder as he and his Pikachu was truly giving a performance with their whole bodies which amused the others. Raichu was bobbing with her head on Lexi’s shoulder.

“Oh yeah,” Ash said when he remembered something. “You came to Battle with me, didn’t ya? Alright. What do ya say?”

“Bring it on, my brother.”

The intense stare down was interrupted by Ash’s growling stomach. “Sorry about that. You don’t mind if I have something to eat first, do you?”

“Food now?” Jimmy was astounded.

“I haven’t eaten anything all day and I’m starving.”

“I’ll whip something up quick,” Clemont offered as he eyed his girlfriend. “Lex, you helping?”

“Would be delighted, Clem.” Lexi chastely pecked him on the mouth as she hurried ahead.

“Wait a sec. I wanna help too!” Bonnie happily hurried after them so the three of them could make lunch together. Jimmy was only too pleased to join them when it was ready as they gathered around the table to eat the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to write the Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel next but I'm postponing that. I discovered that Ash and Greninja have mastered Ash-Greninja in the movie. I want to write this in a chronicle order so I'm going to wait till I've written Ash getting his eight badge if that makes sense. This movie will surely happen but not yet :)


	116. The Synchronicity Test!

The route to Snowbelle City had led them to another Pokémon Center. The group went from the lobby to the outdoor Battlefield cause Clemont had a special plan on his mind which he wanted to disclose with the others 

That shine appeared in Clemont’s glasses as he got a smug expression on his face. He pushed back his glasses all the way. “You know I like to see what's going on with Ash and Greninja. I’d say it’s time for an analysis.” He struck a cocky pose. “The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!”

The others were stunned when Clemont revealed his latest invention which resembled a miniature Clembot.

“Clembot?” Serena questioned in bewilderment.

“So cute,” Bonnie coed.

“It’s a miniature Clembot! You will be marveled by what it can do,” Lexi squealed proudly. She had seen first hand how Clemont had been working on this these last few days and it blew her mind what her boyfriend was capable of. Raichu floated next to table as she gently pressed her paw against it.

“My new revolutionary analysis machine,” Clemont went on to explain. “I call it Clembot Mini.”

Lexi cleared her throat. “Ever since Greninja evolved we’ve been trying to wrap our heads around what could possibly be triggering this but we keep coming up empty handed. I’ve recorded all the data I could obtain and it’s still pretty muddled.”

Clemont looked at Clembot Mini. “Alright, Clembot Mini. The results of the analysis if you please.” Clembot Mini brought out footage of Greninja which it projected into the air. “I’ve asked Lexi to share all her data with me so we could get over this together. Up until now Greninja has shown changes four times.” It showed footage of the first time. “We also know that those changes only happen when a Battle is taking place.” The footage flicked to the last three times. “And during those Battles Greninja’s appearance seems to resemble Ash. I believe that this is most likely deeply related to a psychological element between the two of them.”

“Psychological?” Bonnie echoed.

“That’s right. In other words it’s a mental change. And because they have the same responses, how they react and move start to look alike.” Clemont excitedly nudged Lexi’s shoulder and nearly knocked her glasses from her nose. “Oh sorry, Lex.”

She smiled at him. “It’s fine, Clem.” She adjusted her glasses. She was wearing them cause her eyes were irritated. “The reason why performing this analysis is so vital for our research is because we have no valid explanations. Not even my dad who has entrusted us to conduct this research.”

Serena eyed Ash. “This is just like the thing Olympia told us, right?”

“That’s it!” Clemont exclaimed. “That’s what Olympia’s prediction was rendering to.”

Lexi scratched her chin. “Since there is no data of a Mega Evolving Greninja that seems plausible.”

“Also Olympia told you that Greninja was trying to earn your love,” Serena reminded Ash. “So maybe that’s the reason for all the changes.”

“With all the trainers that Greninja has returned from back in the day because they were lacking something that does display deep a gesture of love and loyalty towards you, Ash,” Lexi replied.

“Sawyer did say that Pokémon and trainers with deep bonds begin to look alike,” Clemont pointed out. “Maybe that’s what could be happening you.” He started chuckling brazenly out of nowhere. “So I think it’s time to prove my hypothesis!”

Lexi watched closely as he went to attach these Battle pulse meters onto Greninja and Ash’s wrist. Raichu had gotten onto his shoulder.

Ash cluelessly glanced at it as he moved his arm. “Hey what’s this?”

“I’ll show you! Clemontic Gear on!” Clemont enthusiastically struck another pose.

“Yeay part two!” Bonnie cheered.

“I call them Battle Pulse Meters,” Clemont went on to explain.

“Battle Pulse Meters?” Ash echoed.

“That is correct. They collect and display changes and brainwaves, heart rate and other data during Battle.” He gestured to the visual screen where it demonstrated two separate lines. One for Ash and one for Greninja. “Any changes Greninja experiences are recorded as well as how they reflect in you, Ash.”

“I think it’s marvelous, Clemont,” Lexi almost squealed as she bounced up and down. “I mean when you first showed me you had been working on this I hadn’t envisioned the grand size of it all. You truly aren’t leaving any stone unturned when it comes to collecting data and I couldn’t be more impressed.”

Clemont smiled bashfully as he scratched the back of his neck. “Well I want to get to the bottom of this as badly as you, Lexi. Besides your encouragements surely gave me the boost to perfect this.”

She snickered. “No the credit is all yours, Clem. I’m just baffled by you ingenuity once again. Love you.” She was quick to kiss him for a few seconds which he gladly appreciated. “Do you want me to observe everything while you Battle?” There was a spark in her scarlet eyes.

His smile enlarged. “That would be much obliged. Love you too, Lexi.” He carefully picked Raichu from his shoulder and gave her to Lexi. “I’ll cuddle with you later okay?”

“ _Raai. Raai_.” That lifted her spirits right up.

Clemont brought out Luxray for this experiment. Luxray first had get a hug from Lexi before it followed Clemont to the other side of the Battlefield.

He pushed back his glasses. “The time has come! Battling research begin!” That was a command to Luxray to activate Electric Terrain which would boost its Electric attacks. “There is no holding back, Ash!”

“Hey I never do. Greninja, use Cut!” Ash opened the Battle.

“Thunder Fang, now!” Luxray retaliated with Thunder Fang as it bit into Greninja’s arm and hurled it back. As Lexi watched the Battle her gaze was also focused on the data Clembot Mini projected which was nothing yet. In truth Lexi was kind of pleased to get to see Clemont Battling again.

“That was a strong move.” 

“Wait till you see this. Luxray, Wild Charge!”

“Greninja, Double Team!”

The copies of Greninja didn’t faze Luxray who basically plowed straight through all of them and dealt great damage to the actual one. By every move they executed Lexi’s eyes shifted upwards to the screen. It made it trickier to keep track of both activities simultaneously.

“Now, Greninja use Arial Ace!” Ash instructed.

Greninja had snuck up behind Luxray and was able to counter with Arial Ace. Luxray was pushed back to the other side of the Battlefield. 

Clemont was pleased with the turn out of this Battle as he pushed back his glasses. “That was an excellent move.”

“Oh wow,” Serena said. “Ash and Greninja are really tuned into each other.”

“Their heart beats and pulses have almost synchronized.” Lexi frowned. “That might be a good start.”

After a couple more moves Clemont called for a time out. “I’m not seeing any changes.”

Ash scratched the back of his head. “I guess it doesn’t happen all the time.” He shrugged. “Neither of us have any idea what makes it happen. Right, Greninja?” Greninja nodded in confirmation.

“It’s like it only occurs when it its triggered,” Lexi considered.

Clemont had his hand underneath his chin. “Maybe there is a piece of critical information we’re overlooking.”

Someone stepped outside of the Pokémon Center and Raichu happily floated onto this person’s shoulder. “Nice to see you too, Raichu.”

“ _Raaaaaaaai._ ” Raichu nuzzled against his cheek.

“Alain!” Lexi exclaimed as she turned around and pulled him in for a bear hug. “Can’t tell you how good it is to see you.”

“That feeling is mutual. This is a much more pleasant reunion than last time.”

“That’s because I hadn’t forgiven you yet then.” Lexi grinned when she leaned back. “Didn’t expect to run into you so soon.” The two had stayed in regular contact since they picked up their friendship. She had truly missed him ever since he had left.

“It wasn’t planned actually. I just happened to stumble by. Will it be alright if you and I talk later? It’s just that -”

“Alain, it’s fine. Don’t worry.” She slowly took Raichu from him. “Give him some air to breathe, girl.”

“ _Raai. Raai. Raai._ ” Raichu pouted until Lexi scratched her most sensitive spot.

Alain turned his attention towards Ash. “Whenever we meet you’re in the middle of a Battle.” He greeted everyone else. His gaze was caught by the Pulse Meters. “Interesting device you’re wearing.”

“Yeah. We’re trying to figure out what’s up with Greninja’s power,” Ash responded.

“But it looks like it won’t happen today,” Bonnie sadly replied.

“There must be something we’re missing,” Clemont pointed out.

Alain’s eyes shifted to Lexi. “Don’t you have an explanation?”

Lexi scowled. “I wish I had. Nor does my dad. We’ve been brainstorming on this for the last month without any results.”

“That it! Let’s you and I have a Battle, Alain!” Ash decided.

“That would be great. Then I can concentrate on the data,” Clemont made clear.

Alain rolled his hand into a fist. “Right. I was hoping to Battle Greninja again.”

“So in that case. Thanks for helping out, Luxray. Return.”

Clemont withdrew Luxray. Ash did the same with Greninja as they all headed inside the Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy was to treat both of them.

Ash eyed Alain. “Alright, Alain. What do you wanna do while we wait?”

“I’m not sure,” Alain replied dubiously. Lexi couldn’t figure out why he was so dead-set on Greninja.

“You must have some other Pokémon with you besides Charizard. Right?”

“Yeah. In fact I do.”

Ash’s inner fire was lit. “Then let’s have a Battle until Greninja is rested and all ready to go.”

“You’re on.”

They headed outside again where everybody took their place. Ash chose to go with Noivern while Lexi anxiously waited for Alain’s choice. She only knew his Charizard. He could’ve obtained many Pokémon without her knowledge since his parting. When he went with Metang it stunned her. Alain hadn’t told her a single thing about what had became of him, that it left her guessing.

“That’s new,” she uttered.

“You okay, Lexi?” Clemont wondered, his voice quiet.

“When I last saw him he had a Charmander. I used to know all that there was to know about him, but it’s like I have to become reacquainted with him all over again.”

“Perhaps he’ll disclose it to you soon cause he wants to talk to you.”

“I hope so. I can’t explain this unfamiliarity. He had years to form a whole new life where he somehow obtained a Key Stone.”

“Lex. Don’t beat yourself up. Alain has never stopped trusting you despite his departure. He will open up to you.” Clemont pecked her forehead which made her smile.

Serena scanned Metang with the Pokédex. “ ** _ **Metang, the Iron Claw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Beldum. Metang is created from the union of two Beldum. When its two brains are joined together its psychic power is increased.**_** ”

“Metang is a powerful Pokémon,” Clemont clarified. Raichu had moved atop his head. “It will be formidable opponent no matter who it Battles.”

Bonnie was somewhat solemn at that notion. “It looks strong alright.”

“Alright then! Battle begin!” Clemont announced as he acted as the referee. Raichu cheered in encouragement.

“Now use Acrobatics!” Ash opened the Battle.

“Alright, Metal Claw!” Alain reacted. Metang used it to counter it in midair. “Psyshock let’s go!”

“Noivern, Boom Burst!” The Boom Burst intercepted the Psyshock before it could make contact. “Super Sonic!” Through that dust cloud Metang was unable to see it coming.

“The Super Sonic is working,” Clemont stated.

“Alright, use Acrobatics!”

“Quick, Psyshock!” Alain said which pursued Noivern in the air and countered its move as it plummeted down. “Now Meteor Mash!”

Lexi was mostly quiet because ever since she had known Alain she had hardly witnessed him in a Battle. Where he had gained all of this Battle experience perplexed her. He wasn’t an experienced trainer when he left.

“Dodge it quick!” Ash instructed. Noivern snapped out of it and evaded the move at the exact time. “Boom Burst go!” Noivern struck it seemliness from below.

“Alright, Metal Claw!” Alain went on.

“Use Acrobatics!”

Both Pokémon forcefully collided with another which created a lot of dust which made it impossible to see. The strong gust was a struggle as everyone had to shield their faces against it. When the dust cleared Noivern was the one who collapsed onto the ground and fainted.

Clemont raised his arm. “Noivern is unable to Battle. Metang wings!”

Ash rushed over to Noivern’s side. “Noivern, are you okay?” He knelt next to it as Noivern raised its head so he could pet its head. “Awesome. No doubt this Battle will make you even stronger.” His compliment sure boosted Noivern’s confidence.

“A little bit more time and we’ve been beaten,” Alain admitted. Lexi couldn’t keep her eyes from him as there were so many questions she wanted to ask him.

There was an announcement on the speaker by Nurse Joy. “Ash. Clemont. I’m happy to report your Pokémon are now fully recovered.”

While Ash and Clemont went to get their Pokémon Lexi brought out Lilligant who started playing with Raichu at the side of the Battlefield. Ash and Greninja put the Battle Pulse Meters onto their wrists again.

“So that will tell you something?” Alain guessed.

“I think that the phenomenon between Ash and Greninja is physiological,” Clemont clarified. “In other words I think the changes occur when their mental and emotional states are truly in sync.”

“Truly in sync.” Alain only muttered that in return.

Lexi bit her cheek. “That would explain why no Mega Stones or Key Stones are required to make this transformation happen.” She turned her head. “Now Lilligant, don’t run off please.”

Lilligant innocently bounced up. “ _Liil_.” She pursuit Raichu on a smaller area.

“We’re all ready here,” Ash stated. “Let’s do this!” Greninja eagerly reacted to that.

Alain went with Charizard for this second Battle. Lexi stood next to the virtual screen so she could truly observe it. She was going to record this whole Battle just in case.

Clemont was once again acting as the referee. “Alright! We’re all set! Battle begin!”

“Okay. We’ll go first. Water Shuriken!” Ash opened the Battle. Greninja immediately started throwing the shurikens.

“Move in, Charizard,” Alain reacted. “Dragon Claw, go!” Charizard flew all over the field to avoid the shurikens and dealt damage to Greninja when it struck with Dragon Claw.

“Double Team! Let’s go!” Instantly multiple copies of Greninja filled the air.

“Use Flame Thrower! Knock them down!” Charizard plowed through all of the copies while the real one had been able to sneak up behind it.

“Now use Cut!” There was no way for Charizard to avoid that as it hit it in its back. “Way to go, Greninja!”

Charizard gave Alain a sign by raising its fists which he understood. “Yes it is only right to use the massive power we possess to face them in Battle.” Alain pressed onto his Key Stone. “Respond to my heart, Key Stone. Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!”

The sight itself still took Lexi’s breath away as Charizard Mega Evolved before their eyes. There was something mysterious and alluring about this black Mega Charizard.

“Alright. Let’s see if we can trigger that change. Charizard, use Thunder Punch!”

“Arial Ace!” Ash reacted. Greninja's speed was something to behold as their attacks retaliated and it knocked Charizard down.

“Look at that,” Serena gasped.

“Anything, Clemont and Lexi?” Bonnie wondered.

“I’m not seeing any changes yet,” Clemont admitted.

“They haven’t fully synchronized just yet,” Lexi replied unsure as Raichu got onto her shoulder. Lilligant stood next to her.

“Now use Cut!” Ash went on. Greninja swiftly ran forwards.

“Grab it!” Alain instructed. Charizard grabbed Greninja’s arm so the attack didn’t make contact. “Now Flamethrower!” Because Charizard had Greninja in its grasp the Flamethrower hit it straight in the face and pushed it all the way back. “Next Thunder Punch!”

Lexi’s gaze constantly switched from the virtual screen to detect any changes to the ongoing Battle.

“Use Water Shuriken!” Ash reacted. As Greninja made an attempt to counter, Charizard came down from the air and punched Greninja in the stomach. “Greninja, you can still Battle right?” Greninja slowly got up.

“Clemont, have a look,” Lexi said as the statics on the screen started changing.

Clemont approached it to see what she was referring to and yelped. “It’s starting to happen, Lex. There is the overlaps.”

“This is the first change in this analysis we’ve captured. That physiological connection has been made.” Lexi couldn't help but put her hand on his back.

“Clemont, what does it mean?” Serena wanted to know.

“They’re beginning synchronization,” Clemont answered.

“Gotta get strong! Let’s go!” Everyone watched in fascination as Ash and Greninja morphed physiologically as that water jet engulfed Greninja’s body.

Clemont chuckled delightfully. “Totally in sync!”

“Just like you predicted they would, babe!” Lexi squealed elatedly.

“So that means our hypothesis is correct. In order for the change to take effect Ash and Greninja’s emotions must be in sync.”

“Thus now we know what truly triggers these changes: a physiological morph. Marvelous!” She wouldn’t have never discovered that without Clemont’s inventions and experiments.

“Greninja, let’s go! Use Cut!” Ash went on.

“Heads up,” Alain warned as Greninja came at them. “Dodge it!” Charizard flew upwards precisely on time. “Flamethrower let’s go!”

“Use Cut!” The Cut intercepted the Flamethrower before it could reach its goal. “Alright Arial Ace!”

“Intercept it! Use Thunder Punch!” As Charizard dove down to deliver the blow Greninja jumped away in time.

“Now go!” Greninja’s Arial Ace struck Charizard from behind.

Alain got all hyped up as he had been waiting for this. “Oh yes! This is what I’ve been waiting for. Can you feel it like I can? Can you feel all their incredible power yet?” Charizard growled in return.

“Alright let’s really wrap it up!” Ash decided. “Use Cut!”

“Dragon Claw go!” The two attack collided at the center of the Battlefield as Charizard pushed Greninja back.

“Use Cut one more time!” Greninja successfully managed to push Charizard back as well.

“Clemont, something is changing,” Lexi pointed when the waves on the screen went their separate ways.

“The graph! It seems Ash and Greninja’s Battle pulses are separating,” Clemont stated grimly.

“What does that mean?” Serena wondered puzzled.

“That’s their physiological connection has been broken,” Lexi replied frowning. She watched with a heavy heart as Ash seemed to have frozen on the spot. Without another word from him Ash fainted which caused everyone to rush over to him.

They carried Ash inside the Pokémon Center lobby where he slept on a sofa. It was confirmed that Ash was going to be alright but that he just needed some rest.

Clemont turned to Lexi. “Why don’t you and Alain have that conversation?” His hand was on her shoulder. “There is nothing else you can do now. I’ll take Raichu.” He gently took Raichu from her shoulder.

“Okay that’s fine. Thanks, Clem.” Lexi kissed him in gratitude as she and Alain headed outside to the Battlefield, Lilligant in tow.

Alain fidgeted with his fingers for a moment as he wasn’t certain how to start this conversation. “You didn’t have a Lilligant before,” he said instead.

“No. I got her as a gift from Clemont when she was still in an egg. We’ve been raising her together actually. In fact you might not recognize most of my Pokémon now since you last saw them.”

To prove her point Lexi released all of her Pokémon so that Alain could see them. “Get out. You have a Noctowl now and your Azurill became an Azumarill!” He was almost pushed to the ground by both Noctowl and Azumarill who he hadn’t seen in years and petted them in return. “And you got a Vivillon too. That’s profound, Petals.”

She scratched her head. “Yeah. This journey sure has granted me the opportunity to obtain more Pokémon and to evolve them. Still I do consider Clemont’s Pokémon as my own though.”

He smiled. “No wonder Luxray was so keen on protecting you last time.”

“Alain.” Lexi paused as the Pokémon were playfully chasing each other across the field. “I have this feeling that I don’t know anything about you. You never told me what became of you after you left and it left me with so many questions.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” They sat down together on the center of the Battlefield. “When I first left Sycamore lab for the search of Mega Stones I had no plans for the future. While searching for Stones I came across Lysandre who had taken the Ampharosite. I Battled him for the ownership of it and lost. That’s how I first met Lysandre.”

“Hey, Alain. You can trust me okay. I won’t judge.”

“I know. That’s why I want to share what actually happened with you.” He took a deep breath. “Lysandre had a lab similar to yours. His intention is to harness the energy Pokémon produce when they Mega Evolve. He stated that the reason you and your dad didn’t publish those secrets was because else mankind would find a way to use that knowledge for nefarious ends.”

Lexi pressed her lips together. “That theory is all but unknown to us. I’m not denying it, but that’s the first time I hear about it.”

“I figured you’d say that. Either way Lysandre didn’t want you and your dad’s names to be tarnished. If I would assist him with his research he’d reward me with a Mega Ring and a Charizardite X. So I accepted his proposal.”

“Now it makes sense how you were able to obtain that Mega Stone. You did this to protect my dad’s name?”

“Also yours yes.” They shared a smile. “That’s why I’ve been Battling powerful trainers with Pokémon who could Mega Evolve to obtain data for Lysandre.”

“That’s what you’ve been doing all this time? I was already curious where you’ve obtained all of this Battle experience of yours since I hardly say you Battling. Alain, I totally understand why you made this choice and I respect it. But please don’t tell me you’ve been traveling alone all these years.”

He paused. “I wasn’t alone. There was Mairin.”

“Mairin?” Lexi smirked. “From the way you pronounced her name I can assume she means a lot to you.”

“She does. She became a wonderful friend of mine. We never truly traveled together but we did encounter each other from time to time. Her Chespin, Chespie, accidentally got exposed to near-fatal levels of energy produced in a lab and has been in a coma state since. I’ve been holding myself responsible since. I believe that the Mega Evolution data system can restore Chespie’s health. That’s why I haven’t stopped Battling powerful trainers and their Mega Evolving Pokémon to complete the research.”

Lexi needed a moment to process all of this. “That is devastating. I can’t imagine what that must be like for Mairin. No wonder why you’re so invested in Greninja’s transformation.”

“You realized that, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. But then I couldn’t place your true intentions. I wasn’t aware there was a hidden meaning behind everything that you did to save Chespie for Mairin’s sake. That’s a generous determination, Alain. I admire your decision and find it brave that you’re able to open up to me. To a degree you’re the Alain I’ve always known, but you also have these new brand new qualities.”

“I guess you and I both aren’t the same people since we last saw each other. You’re more mature and possess an inner courage I couldn’t remember.” He smiled faintly.

“That’s what years of experience does. Either way Chespie is going to be fine. I’m certain of it. Also if there is anything I can do to help you don’t hesitate to reach out to me. You’re my friend, Alain. You don’t have to do this alone.”

“Thank you, Lexi. I value that offer. But this is something I need to do myself in order to wake Chespie from its comatose state. That’s why I cannot give up and must continue with obtaining all the data that I can.”

Lexi smiled warmly. “You will. Just have faith in your own capabilities. I’m impressed by what you’re trying to achieve to help someone else.” She surprised him by engulfing her arms around him. “Also how many more Pokémon other than Charizard and Metang do you own these days? You left me guessing.”

Alain chuckled loudly at her reaction. “More than six actually. I happen to have a lot of spare time these days to catch Pokémon.”

She snickered. “Look at you turning into a full fletched Pokémon trainer. I wasn’t counting on that so I’m certainly impressed at how talented you’ve become. I feel like I know you again so thank you, Alain.”

“It took some courage to share the true story of what happened with you because I was rather embarrassed by what transpired.”

“There was no reason for that. Like I said I respect and understand the decisions that you made after your departure and I will support you. I’m thankful to have you back in my life.”

“Likewise. And to resume our friendship like before?”

“Wouldn't dream of anything else.”

When they returned inside about twenty minutes later Ash was just about to regain consciousness.

“He’s waking up,” Serena said.

“Hey, Ash.” Bonnie’s voice was gentle.

“Hey, Ash are you alright?” Clemont questioned concerned.

“You had us worried,” Lexi admitted truthfully.

Slowly Ash sat upright as he took everything in. “Oh sorry.”

“You should take it easy for the rest of the day,” Alain insisted.

“Hmm. Sorry I messed up our Battle.”

Alain shrugged nicely. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You know. I couldn’t move. No matter what I did,” Ash confessed.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “Like your whole body froze?” He nodded.

Clemont raised a finger. “Synchronizing to that degree could definitely put a heavy load on a trainer.”

“That doesn’t surprise me at all,” Alain replied. “I’ve never witnessed that kind of raw power before.”

Ash chuckled shyly. “Alain, if we can learn to control that power I wanna Battle again.”

“The reality is our Battle hasn’t been decided yet.” Alain extended his hand for Ash to shake.

“I’ll train hard and get strong enough to beat you and then I win the Kalos League. I’ll be a Pokémon master someday.”

“Really? Kalos League?”

Bonnie looked up at Alain. “You’re gonna enter too, right Alain?”

“I’m not. Not really.” His eyes briefly shifted to Lexi.

“Why not?” Ash wanted to know. “All of the strongest Pokémon and trainers in the entire Kalos region are gonna be there. I’m so psyched!”

Lexi leaned towards Alain’s ear so the rest couldn’t hear them. “Might be another chance for you to Battle Greninja for your research.”

He grinned in return. “I hadn’t considered that, Petals.” He teasingly ruffled her pink hair which made her yelp.

“Is that your appreciation?”

Alain chuckled as he focused his attention on Ash. “It sounds like fun.”

This time when Lexi had to part with him she was in much higher spirits as she hugged him goodbye and he promised to keep her updated on his research to help Mairin and Chespie.


	117. Making Friends and Influencing!

“Lex, wake up.” Clemont gently nudged her shoulder as he placed feather light kisses against her temple. They were laying together in their tent as dawn was approaching. Lexi was still asleep because she had experienced a broken night.

She didn’t stir yet.

Clemont’s mouth ventured lower till he reached her mouth. “Lexi, please. You gotta wake up, babe.” He lightly pressed his lips against hers. Her toes curled against his feet which was a good sign. When her arms folded tighter around him he started laughing. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Don’t want to, Clemont.” Her head was resting against his chest. “’M tired. And comfy.”

“You cannot spend the whole day holding onto me like this.”

Lexi huffed. “Don’t test me.” Her insomnia had kept her awake till only a few hours ago and the lack of sleep was definitely taking a toll on her. “Like hugging you. You’re warm. Wanna stay here.”

Clemont smiled as he traced patterns onto her back. “Hugging you is one of my favorite things to do too. Especially snuggling with you. You were drooling on my arm again.”

“Sorry, Clem.” She groaned softly. “Don’t want to get up. Wanna sleep.”

“I’m afraid the others are going to loudly barge into the tent any second now and give you a good startling.”

“Nooo. Tell them to go.” Lexi buried her head deeper into his chest, making him chuckle. “You’ll save me.”

He kissed the tip of her pink hair. “I’ll always save you. Unfortunately we do have activities planned today. We’re traveling further to Snowbelle City and -”

Lexi huffed some more in protest. “Carry me.”

Clemont’s laughter intensified at her reaction. “I’m not going to carry you to Snowbelle City, Lex. You can walk.”

“That’s a bummer. Then I’m not getting up.”

“You’re something else alright when you’re moody.”

“Not moody, Clem. Tired.”

“Is there any way I can persuade you, babe?”

“No. Am stubborn.”

“Yeah you don’t have to tell me.”

“That’s rude.”

Clemont barked out a laugh. “How about I make you your favorite coffee so you’ll get some caffeine to boost you?”

Lexi hummed as she mulled it over. “That does sound more tempting. What else are you offering?”

“She still isn’t satisfied.” His fingers threaded through her hair. “What if I give you a shoulder massage during our lunch break?”

That made her get up as sat up straight and her scarlet eyes stared into his. She rubbed the sleep out of them as she yawned which was endearing. “I was just playing, Clemont. Am up.” He put on her glasses for her.

He addressed her a toothy grin. “And in what condition?”

“Tease!” Lexi started giggling as she pushed him with his back onto the sleeping bag. Clemont also went into one of those laughing fits along with her. “I don’t think it’s fun that you’re pulling my leg. Yet you call me the mischievous one?”

There were sparks in his blue eyes. “You still are. I don’t compare to you in that department.”

She snickered as she leaned closer till their lips almost brushed against another. “Battle me, babe.”

He wheezed from his laughter. “So that’s what you’re after? We’ll do it tomorrow.”

Lexi grinned. “That’s good enough for me.” She gladly closed the gap so that she could kiss him for a couple of minutes.

They got dressed afterwards and Lexi aided Clemont by doing his hair for him just like she had been doing every morning and took her time by running her fingers through his golden hair.

She was about to exit the tent when his hand was on her wrist. “Lex, you’re not wearing your perfume yet.”

“Oh you’re right. I must’ve forgotten.” Lexi never went anywhere without putting on perfume because it could lift her mood and she just liked to smell nice no matter the situation.

He got the perfume from her bag and was the one to apply it onto her neck, hair and her wrists which was new. She was well aware that for him it was a scent that he associated with her and that it brought out his inner peace. He had gotten so depended on it that he instantly noticed it when she wasn’t wearing it.

“The bottle is almost empty.” He pouted.

“Guess you have to take me shopping then so we can replace it.”

He smiled brightly as he pecked her temple. “That’s a done deal, babe.”

Clemont did keep his promise that he made her some coffee to go along with her breakfast which made her feel somewhat alive. They set out somewhat early as Ash was leading the group on through the forest.

“I can’t wait. Special training for the Snowbelle Gym is gonna be awesome.” Ash balled his hands into fists.

Lexi leaned closer to her boyfriend. “That meant I could’ve slept longer, Clem.” She made a face at him in mock annoyance as he grinned at her.

“Look something is fal -” Bonnie pointed out and stopped in the middle of her sentence when something crashed on the top of Ash’s head.

“Ash, no,” Clemont cried as Ash fell down.

“They’re both knocked out,” Lexi stated concerned. What had fallen from the sky was a Phantump.

“Okay, Pikachu. Thunderbolt,” Ash muttered softly.

Within a matter of minutes Ash regained consciousness and rubbed the back of his head.

“Ash, how are you? Are you okay?” Serena asked concerned.

“Yeah,” he assured with a groan.

“Awwh. It’s an adorable shiny Phantump,” Lexi squealed softly as she studied it as it munched on an orange macaron. She was already drawing.

“Think it fell out of a tree,” Clemont figured as Raichu got onto his shoulder.

Raichu shrugged. “ _Raai. Raai._ ”

Bonnie raised a finger. “No it fell from the sky. I saw it with my own eyes.”

“I wonder how it got up there.” Ash scanned it with his Pokédex. “ ** _ **Phantump, the Stump Pokémon. Phantump come from rotting tree stumps that have been possessed by sprints. Lonely forests are their preferred habitat.**_** ” He rose to his feet. “Different color than the one in the Pokédex.”

“What an amazing sight. That’s what I call a rarity,” Clemont replied in awe.

“It’s so cute,” Bonnie cooed. She sat down in front of it. “Nice to meet you, Phantump.”

However Phantump was all but pleased with being surrounded by humans as it back down and used an attack on them because it had gotten unnerved. Purple vines wrapped around everyone and prevented them from moving.

“Is Phantum using a move?” Ash questioned.

“A tricky one at that,” Lexi uttered.

“It’s called Forest Curse,” Clemont stated.

As Phantump tried to float away Bonnie called after it. “Hey. Wait. Please.”

“Pikachu, Iron Tail let’s go,” Ash said. How Pikachu could move was astonishing as it flashed through the vines and dissolved it, allowing everyone to move again. “Yeah way to go, Pikachu.”

“Phantump has fled,” Lexi realized.

“What was that all about?” Ash scratched his head.

“The Pokédex said that Phantump live in remote forest,” Clemont clarified. “I’d say it’s highly unusual for one to live around here.”

“Right,” Lexi agreed. “They usually live higher in the mountains and aren’t solitary Pokémon.”

Serena checked her guidebook. “It says that Phantump live in large trees and imitate the sounds of children. They use those sounds to lure people into the forest and get them lost. At least that’s how the story goes.”

Of course that awoke Bonnie’s excitement whose eyes widened. “That’s so cool! I wanna hear them sound like children!”

The color drained from Serena’s face. “Well I don’t ever wanna hear them. I never wanna get lost in the forest.”

Clemont was shivering slightly as he clutched onto Lexi’s arm. “Well I don’t wanna get lost either.”

Lexi smirked at her boyfriend as Raichu got onto her shoulder. “You’re so precious.”

Ash’s stomach chose that moment to growl. “Sorry about that. Guess I’m hungry.”

Serena offered some buns to him. “Look what I got. Want one?”

“Yeah that would be great. Thanks a lot, Serena.” He took one and was about to take a bite when that same Phantump from earlier snatched it from him and floated away. “Bring that back!”

What Lexi found the most amusing was how Clemont turned his back towards them. He bend through his knees and started shivering fearfully. To make it worse he covered his ears to block any necessary sounds. He was so easily spooked that it was entertaining in her books. “Clemont, it’s just a Phantump.” She lifted him to his feet. “It can’t do you any harm.”

“You don’t know that, _Lexi!_ ” His voice cracked which only made her snicker. “Am I am your scapegoat again? Don’t tease me when I’m unnerved, babe.”

“You never are and I wouldn’t dream of it.” Lexi winked at him and exchanged a joyous look with Raichu who shrugged at Clemont’s reaction.

“ _Raaaaai_.”

“Phantump likes yummy sweets.” Bonnie took a few steps forwards. “Do you have any more, Serena?”

“More? Uhu.” Serena handed another bun to her.

Bonnie slowly approached Phantump as she knelt in front of it. She extended her arm. “Here. Do you want this too?” Phantump considered and took the bun from her in a flash. “Hey. Where are your friends?” It turned its head towards her. “Are you all alone? Are you scared?” Phantump froze uncertainly.

“Do you think it could be lost perhaps?” Clemont considered.

“It is very likely,” Lexi replied.

“If it is we know what to do,” Ash said with his mouth full. “Get it back to its friends.”

“But how are we going to do that?” Serena was puzzled.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “That’s an ominous task.”

Ash eyed Serena. “Hey, Serena. Would you see if there is a big tree around here?

“Hold on a minute.” She pulled out her guidebook. “There is one at the top of the mountain. Yup here.” She showed them an image of the mountain peak. “Long ago people got lost in those woods because they would be led astray children’s voices. So people built a place to leave treats for the Phantump. After that the voices stopped and people stopped getting lost. And it looks like people are still leaving lots of treats up there.”

Bonnie came running at them with Phantump in her arms. 

“You sure made friends fast, Bonbon.” Lexi grinned.

“That’s cause Phantump is a sweetheart.” The girl giggled.

“So that’s that,” Ash said. “Let’s climb up to the top right away!”

Bonnie was all smiles. “Doesn’t that sound great? We can take you back to your friends.” Phantump seemed elated at that.

That’s how they started their track to the mountain top in high spirits. Lexi still felt the effect of barely having slept last night and wasn’t able to move as fast as she usually did. Despite that she still beat Clemont easily.

Phantump got spooked by something as it hid behind Bonnie’s back.

“Phantump, something wrong?” Bonnie questioned.

There was a Diglett that emerged from the ground.

“Wow check out the Diglett,” Ash said.

The Diglett was accompanied by two more Digletts and a pair of Dugtrio who were in a chipper mood. Raichu, Dedenne and Pikachu waved at them in greeting. 

“Everything is fine,” Serena assured. “Diglett and Dugtrio are really friendly.”

“Yeah they’re all just saying hello,” Ash agreed.

When the Dugtrio and Diglett went on their way Dedenne, Raichu and Pikachu waved them goodbye. Phantump only now dared to come out.

“I think that’s the first time Phantump has ever met a Diglitt or Dugtrio,” Clemont figured.

“I’m certain that no other Pokémon venture that high into the mountains among the Phantump so that’s all it knows,” Lexi replied.

“Wow you think?” Bonnie asked.

“Probably the first time it has been away from home,” Clemont answered.

“Yeah. So it must have been really surprised when it first saw all of us too.”

“Phantump,” Ash said. “There are lots of Pokémon out in the world. Nice ones.f Fun ones. All kinds of different ones.”

Bonnie leaned closer. “You should meet tons of Pokémon and make lots of new friends. Okay?” Dedenne, Pikachu and Raichu quickly confirmed that.

That reassurance seemed to have restored Phantump’s confidence as it eagerly floated ahead to meet new Pokémon. The rest had to chase after it.

Together they all went further up the mountain as the slope became more steep. When they reached the cliff edge they were rewarded with a stunning view of the forest below. Raichu was pushing Clemont forward so he wouldn’t topple over.

“What a view. Awesome,” Ash said. “And the air is so fresh.”

“It’s almost like a painting,” Lexi admitted.

Clemont was still panting as he slightly hunched over. “How about we take a little rest here?”

“Good idea,” Serena agreed.

Bonnie was all smiles. “Okay.” She let Squishy soak in some sunlight.

“Why don’t we have a snack? I got homemade macarons.”

“Yeay!”

Serena brought out a basket filled with macarons. “Ta-daa! Here you go!”

“Everyone will love that.” Lexi smiled.

While Clemont was making tea Chespin released itself from its Pokéball and immediately took tree macarons.

“Oh no not Chespin,” everyone chided in unison.

Chespin wanted to share a macaron with Phantump who was slightly taken aback. When it took it Phantump got all teary eyed and Chespin believed it had done something wrong to make it emotional.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Serena questioned.

“It’s a macaron,” Bonnie replied. “Don’t you like them?” Phantump broke down into tears.

“You don’t have to cry,” Ash assured. “Take it easy.”

“Chespin was nice enough to share,” Lexi clarified. Chespin grinned up at her as he then handed another macaron to her. “Thank you, Chespin.” Chespin gave another one to Raichu.

“ _Raai! Raai!_ ” Raichu bounced up and down.

“It’s alright,” Bonnie comforted Phantump by petting its head. “We can eat it together.” She demonstrated how she and Dedenne should eat the macarons.

“I think Phantump misses all of its friends,” Serena figured.

“It’s feeling homesick,” Clemont said while he gently massaged Lexi’s shoulder as he stood behind her while she sat on a boulder. He had promised to give her one after all so she smiled at him.

“You’ll be back with your buddies before you know it,” Ash assured.

“Just a little bit farther to go,” Bonnie said sweetly. “Eat that and you’ll be strong enough to make the journey back home okay?”

With all that reassurance Phantump didn’t hesitate to eat the macaron.

Everyone sat down at this flat rock where they had their break. Clemont had handed everyone some tea and ate their macarons. As soon as Lexi placed her head on Clemont’s shoulder she stopped paying attention to what was happening as her eyelids slowly fell shut.

She hadn’t noticed that a Helioptile had come to join them and that Phantump had interacted friendly with it.

It was Clemont who realized she had fallen asleep when her cup of tea was almost toppling onto his leg so he took it from her hand. “Lex, what? Oh -” She had drifted off so swiftly that it shouldn’t have surprised him. She did have a broken night after all so he decided to let her have some necessary rest.

About twenty minutes later the group wanted to head out again so he had to wake her up which made him feel guilty. The serene expression on her face was one he didn’t want to disturb, but they couldn’t stay here. He carefully stroked her cheekbones. “Lex, you gotta wake up. We’re leaving.”

Unlike this morning she didn’t protest as badly as she slowly stretched herself. “Already?”

He chuckled lightly. “Well you slept for a solid twenty five minutes. I didn’t want to wake you up since you barely slept last night.”

Her scarlet eyes fluttered open as she yawned. “That’s so sweet of you, Clem. Thank you.” She kissed him on the mouth as she sat up straight.

Clemont addressed her a warm smile. “My pleasure, babe. Your tea got cold though. I have some warm tea left in the kettle so you can get a new cup for on the go.”

Lexi almost got emotional by the generosity of his actions as she pulled him in for a brief embrace as happiness bubbled up inside her chest. “If I didn’t have you.”

“You never have to worry about that, Lex. I’m never leaving you.”

They resumed their trip higher up the mountain which took them through the forest.

“You’re gonna end making more friends than you can believe,” Bonnie said optimistically. Phantump appeared excited about that.

Everyone was stunned when they saw three Pokémon further down the road.

“Look it’s Kirlia,” Ash pointed out.

“And a Gallade and a Gardevoir,” Serena added.

Clemont held his glasses. “And a Ralts too. What luck. All of its evolved forms and they’re standing here in one place.”

Lexi rubbed her eyes which stung because of her contacts. “Am I still dreaming?”

Raichu shook her head from her shoulder as she pinched into Lexi’s ear. “ _Raaaaai._ ”

“Ow! That hurt!” She painfully rubbed her ear as Raichu grinned cockily. At least that meant this wasn’t a dream.

The Ralts evolutionary line waved at them as Kirlia and Ralts approached Phantump. Because Phantump was able to see that Pokémon had good intentions it sook their paws.

“They really like each other,” Serena figured as thy watched their incineration.

“It just what Phantump needs,” Ash replied.

“Then it will make friends everywhere,” Lexi agreed.

The four Pokémon gathered around Phantump as they excitedly started to take it with them.

“Let’s go,” Ash decided.

“Hey, wait for me!” Clemont protested as everyone ran ahead.

Ralts, Gardevoir, Gallade and Kirlia led them further up the hill. They were practically running up the mountain which was unusual but nobody thought thought anything of it. All they could do was give chase which brought them to a cliff side. There wasn’t any trace of the other Pokémon other than Phantump who Bonnie quickly caught in her arms.

“I got you. You’re alright.”

Lexi smiled. “It’s really pleased with you, Bonbon.”

“Hold on,” Serena said. “What happened to the others?”

“I don’t believe they teleported. This is pretty odd.”

Clemont finally caught up with them as he bend through his knees and tried to regain his breath. “They must’ve gone somewhere!”

Lexi reassuringly put her hand on his back to encourage him on. “Clem, just breathe normally or you’ll hurt yourself.”

“Easy for you all to say,” he panted in return. “Am trying.”

“Yeah but don’t overdo it, babe.” She addressed him a loving smile.

Bonnie let out a disappointing groan. “Ah. I wanted to play with all of them.” She pouted sadly.

They chose to carry on the rest of the way as they headed further up the mountain. Clemont was once again dragging his feet forward and Raichu was giving him that extra push.

When they reached another pathway there were three wild Phantump on a large rock at the center of the path.

“Phantump,” Ash announced.

Lexi arched an eyebrow as their Phantump was closing in on them. “Out here?”

“They must be Phantump’s friends,” Bonnie said. “They must’ve come to bring him home.”

“I think so,” Serena agreed. “They were looking all this time.”

“I think they’re saying come here,” Clemont figured as the Phantump’s took Phantump with them.

“Let’s go check it out,” Ash decided.

They had no other choice than to chase after them as they went even further up the mountain. Only Clemont was complaining as usual. Ash had gone a bit ahead while Bonnie was pushing Clemont forwards.

“Ah come on. Wait for me would you.” They could barely hear him through his laboured breathing.

“You can go faster,” Bonnie jested.

“I’m doing the best I can.” The way he whined like that made Lexi stifle a smile because she secretly found it endearing but she didn’t want to rub it in his face.

“Where did Ash go?” Lexi asked instead as they went around the corner.

“Ash!” Serena called out for him. Her attention was then caught by a green macaron on the ground which she picked up. “Hey its one of my macarons.”

“Why here?” Bonnie wondered.

“Did Phantump drop it?” Lexi suggested.

The four of them stepped through the foliage to have a look and what they stumbled upon should’ve been expected. There was James, Wobbuffet and Meowth discarding their costumes. Phantump was trapped in a small glass container.

“Ah it’s Team Rocket!” Serena shouted.

“Not them again,” Lexi groaned tiresomely.

“What are you doing here?”

“Busted that’s what!” James got to his feet.

“So what tipped you off we were here?” Meowth wanted to know.

“We found Phantump’s macaron on the ground,” Serena clarified.

“It never would’ve dropped it so we knew there was trouble,” Bonnie went on.

“Let Phantump go right now,” Clemont demanded.

“I take it you also were responsible for that whole Ralts evolutionary line.” Lexi’s jaw clenched.

“Busted. This little Phantump needs relocation and relocation is just what we’ll do.” James inflated a sort of balloon on Phantump’s trap box which made it go up into the air. “Away!”

Meowth smirked. “That baby balloon worked like a charm.” The three of them tried to run away.

“They’re so horrible!” Serena cried out.

“Lexi. Serena.” Clemont eyed them. “Let’s go!” He brought out a Pokéball.

“Right behind you, Clem.” Raichu tensed up atop her head.

“ _Raaai. Raaai. Raaai_.” Raichu raised her tail.

“Right,” Serena agreed as she followed their example.

There was a noise coming from behind them and as they turned their heads they spotted a whole group of wild Phantump floating above the tree tops. They linked their horns together to form one line as they simultaneously used Forest Curse.

The goal was to free the other Phantump. The purple vines broke the balloon and allowed Phantump to go free.

“Ah what a relief,” Lexi exhaled at the turn of events.

“Great!” Clemont said.

“And this time they’re you’re _real_ friends,” Serena pointed out.

Phantump floated down towards the ground.

“Phantump, are you okay?” Clemont instantly asked which it happily assured.

Lexi smiled. “That’s great.”

“You know all of them, don’t you?” Bonnie guessed as all the Phantump interacted with one another.

“That’s so wonderful that they flew all this way to find Phantump,” Serena replied.

Unfortunately that’s when a Meowth balloon appeared in the sky which brought the Phantump to action. They gathered around the balloon so that it was trapped.

“What’s going on?” Ash asked bewildered as the others caught up with him.

“Hey, Ash,” Serena said.

“All of Phantump’s friends came to save it,” Bonnie replied.

“They’re all working together to stop Team Rocket. Isn’t it marvelous?” Lexi beamed.

“Well what do ya know,” Ash uttered in awe.

The Phantump used Energy Ball which popped the balloon and made it crash into the forest ground. Pikachu was freed from its contraption and happily reunited with Ash.

“Pikachu! So glad you’re okay!” Pikachu joyously got onto his shoulder and high fived Raichu.

“Check this,” Meowth said as it translated for the Phantump. “Not only did we steal their sweets without asking but we had the guts to be really mean and nasty to their little buddy as well.”

Ash balled his fist. “That was just wrong and you know it.”

Team Rocket wasn’t going to let it rest and sent out Inkay and Gourgeist and told them to use Psybeam and Dark Pulse. All the Phantump worked together to counter it with Horn Leech.

“Phantump, way to go!” Bonnie cheered.

This followed up by another Forest Curse which entrapped all of them.

“Raichu, please deal with them,” Lexi said.

“Okay, Pikachu,” Ash shared the same train of thought. “Use Thunderbolt!”

Raichu and Pikachu jumped up so that they could use their Thunderbolt in unison which sent Team Rocket off flying. When Raichu floated down Clemont caught her and smiled. “That was great, Raichu.”

“ _Raaaaaai._ ” Raichu grinned up at him.

“You did it! You did it!” Bonnie happily bounced up and down when Phantump floated towards her.

With Team Rocket taken care of the group resumed their way to the top of the mountain. The Phantump were happy to take them safely to their home which was in a dense forest area surrounding that large tree.

To celebrate the joyous situation Serena had brought out more Poké Puffs while Lexi and Clemont offered some Pokémon food they carried with them. Phantump told its friends to dig in which they happily did. Thy didn’t hesitate t share the food with each other.

“Phantump, take good care of yourself,” Bonnie said. “And don’t get lost again, okay?” Phantump cheerfully reassured her. 

When the Diglett, Bidoof, Helioptile and Dugtio made their appearance Phantump went over to them because they were its newest friends and he wanted them to join.

“Wow,” Ash uttered. “It’s introducing all of its new friends. You can never have too many so always make more.”

They all said their goodbyes as all the Pokémon happily interacted with another as they set out to Snowbelle City.


	118. Championing A Research Battle!

“Are you ready, babe?”

“I couldn’t be more ready, Clem.” Lexi's smile was blinding as she had her hands on her hips.

His laughter echoed across the clearing in the early morning hours. “Well you’ve been waiting for this.”

“Only for like three days. So why don’t we get this started then?”

“Fine with me, Lex.” Clemont had promised to Battle her and he had never failed to keep a promise. His girlfriend was very adamant when she had her sights set on something. Besides he found it a delight to get to Battle with Lexi because her moves were unexpected and kept him on his toes. He’d never know what she’d have up her sleeve. “How about we make this interesting? Why don’t you and I Battle with the other their Pokémon this time?”

There was a spark in her eyes. “I do admire the appeal of that. We haven’t really done that before.”

He adjusted his glasses. “What do you say against a Battle between Luxray and Noctowl?”

Lexi raised both her arms at that promise. “Count me in, Clemont. I’d love to try that.”

His laughter only intensified. “I figured you would, Lex.” He threw Luxray’s Pokéball to her while she gave him Noctowl’s. So when they sent out both Pokémon they weren’t confused by the situation. “We want you to Battle with the other today?” Neither Luxray or Noctowl disagreed to that.

“You go first, babe.” She winked at him.

“That’s generous of you.”

Raichu went to act as the _‘referee’_ and mostly did it for fun. “ _Raaaai. Raaai._ ” She lowered her arm just like the referees used to do. The Battle had begun.

“We’ll start with Steel Wing.” Noctowl’s wings glowed white as he flew into the air.

Lexi smirked. “Should’ve expected that. Luxray, wait till its close and then counter with Thunder Fang!” She had witnessed so many Battles of Luxray that it was kind of surreal to be Battling _alongside_ it now, and it fueled her inner fire.

“ _Lux. Luxray_.” Luxray swiftly ran towards Noctowl as it leaped up to meet it in midair so that it could bite into his wings. Since Noctowl had a disadvantage that was a promising start for Luxray and Lexi.

“Flawless countering , babe,” Clemont praised impressed. “Only that’s exactly what I hoped you’d do.” His grin was brazen. “Push back with Psychic!”

“ _Hoooooh._ ” Noctowl spread his wings as he put a Psychic hold on Luxray who tried to fight against it. Since Noctowl had been practicing his Psychic with Raichu it had become pretty strong. He threw Luxray back across the glade.

“I’ve raised Noctowl myself so I know perfectly well what he can do.” Lexi snorted. “That also implies that I’m familiar with his weak points. Luxray, come up from behind it with Discharge!” She could see Clemont tensing up.

“Try and dodge that!”

“ _Lux. Lux. Lux_.” Luxray was agile as he rapidly charged at Noctowl and when it was at a close range multiple thunder bolts were released from its body and hit Noctowl in his back who fell from the air. True, Lexi knew Noctowl was quite resilient so it wasn’t over yet. 

Clemont grinned. “Can’t praise you enough, Lex. Noctowl, are you alright?” Noctowl got back up. “Great. Use Air Slash!”

She rolled her hands into fists. “Likewise, Clem. Counter with Wild Charge!”

Luxray’s body was covered by yellow electricity as it leaped up to meet Noctowl in midair and intercepted the Air Slash.

“Psychic again!” Noctowl hooted as he controlled Luxray who tried to push through it. Like earlier it threw Luxray back across the glass.

“Immediately react with Thunder Fang! You got this!”

“ _Luuux._ ” Luxray swirled around as he swiftly charged at Noctowl who was recuperating from the intensity of Psychic. Lexi had been waiting for this opening. Noctowl couldn’t dodge it as Luxray came from below and bit into Noctowl’s wing and drove him towards the ground which created a lot of dust.

When Noctowl was unable to go on Raichu raised both her arms. “ _Raai! Raai!_

Without a warning Luxray threw his front legs around her neck and due to the weight so Lexi collapsed onto the ground in a state of giggles. “You were freaking amazing. Thank you.” The volume of her laughter intensified when Luxray nuzzled against her cheek. “Can I keep you?”

“ _Lux. Luxray. Lux_.” Luxray gently lifted her up so she was sitting upright. Lexi hadn’t stopped petting him. She saw how Clemont scratched Noctowl’s chin who hooted happily in return as he thanked him.

Noctowl then flew to where Lexi was who squealed. “Surprised me you did, Noctowl! You were fantastic for sure!”

“ _Hooohoooh._ ” He managed to fold one wing around her as he tilted his head.

Clemont then approached them with a smug expression. “I do believe congratulations are in order, Lexi. I hadn’t anticipated all of that effortless teamwork.”

“Thanks, babe. It was a blast to see you Battle with Noctowl as it followed your orders so seamlessly. I’m at awe.” She beamed up at him.

He held out his hand for her which she gladly took so she was against his chest. “Battling you surely has become a passion. This is the only way I ever hope to Battle you if I’m being honest.”

Lexi scoffed “Ha. I’m convinced you could never get on my bad side, Clemont.”

He grinned sheepishly. “I’d certainly hope not. I’ve realized how scary you can be.”

“Scary?” She made a face at him in mock annoyance.

He rested his forehead against hers. “What I mean to say is that you’re the last person who I’d want to get into an argument with. You can have quite a spirited temper which I do admire.”

“How flattering, babe.” She ran her fingers through his golden hair. “Trust me when I say that you could never upset me.”

“Maybe only when we get into an argument about our future kitchen sinks.”

Lexi snorted. “No, not even then. I respect you far too much to get into silly arguments like that. Building our home with you shouldn’t be about driving a wedge between us. We’re decorating _our_ home together so we should find a common ground. I love you, silly.”

Clemont’s grin was radiant. “I was only teasing, Lex. I do look forward to decorating our home with you and getting to decide things like what bed sheets we want, or what kind of sofa fits better in the living room. Want do those domestic things with you. I love you too.” While he petted Luxray in admiration he didn’t hesitate to kiss her in euphoria at everything that had just transpired.

When the others awoke shortly after that they ate breakfast together. Luxray remained out if his Pokéball. Ash had gone on an exercise in the woods to become closer with Greninja and the others waited for them to arrive at the glade.

“They’re taking such a long time,” Bonnie complained.

“Well this forest is pretty dense,” Lexi replied. Luxray was seated next to her, his head against her leg so she kept on petting him.

“Leave it to Ash to come up with a training strategy to become a Pokémon,” Clemont said. Raichu muttered from his shoulder.

“Training hard is fine, but I really wish he wouldn’t overdo it.” The concern was clear in Serena’s voice as she held Pikachu.

“Yeey they’re back!” Bonnie announced when she spotted them. Lexi noted the glee in Serena’s eyes at that notion.

Ash and Greninja ran as quickly as they possibly could. Since Ash didn’t possess the endurance that Greninja had he couldn’t keep up with as Greninja made it out of the forest first.

“And Greninja wins!”

“You can do it, Ash!” Serena encouraged when he was almost there. “Just a little more.”

“You can almost taste the finish line,” Lexi teased smirking.

“Ash comes in second!” Bonnie stated like an official referee when he collapsed onto the ground.

Pikachu approached him as Ash tiresomely rolled onto his back. “I guess. Oh man. Greninja is too fast.” He sat up right.

“Ash here,” Serena handed her water flask to him.

“That’s great. Thank you.”

“So, Ash. Does it feel like you’re catching up to Greninja a little?” Clemont wondered.

“Yeah. I really think I am. Even though it’s just a little bit at the time.”

“Well I’m sure every little bit helps,” Lexi replied.

Everyone looked up when they felt wind coming from the air and saw a helicopter coming their way which was unusual. What was even stranger when a woman slid down a rope that graciously brought her to the ground.

“Are you alright?” Clemont asked concerned.

“No problem what’s so ever,” she assured.

Lexi snickered. “Well bless me. It’s you, Diantha.”

“Exactly. Long time no see.” She smiled. “Looking snazzy, Lexi.”

They watched how the helicopter flew away.

“Diantha, what are you doing here?” Ash wondered.

“Is everything alright?” Clemont hoped.

She turned around to face them. “I just heard Olympia’s prediction. So I dropped in to see all of you.”

“You mean the Kalos crisis?”

“Right. So I started researching everything I could find.” Diantha showed them an image on her tablet. “Look.”

“Huh, what’s that?” Serena questioned.

“It’s an island once teaming with nature.”

“You sure?” Ash raised an eyebrow.

“Yes and this isn’t the only one. It’s happening all over the Kalos region,” Diantha clarified.

Lexi’s jaw clenched. “I believe there is a connection there. A couple of months ago there was a similar tragedy near Lumiose City which injured many wild Pokémon in the process. It was a devastating event. I had to go home to help out.”

“But what could it be?” Clemont wanted to know.

“So far we’re not entirely sure,” Diantha responded. “But if this phenomenon is the crisis Olympia mentioned in her prediction then Zygarde may already be on the move.”

“Zygarde?” everyone, minus Lexi, echoed in unison.

Diantha showed them an image of Zygarde along with some information. “It’s a Pokémon. Zygarde the order Pokémon. They say it lives deep in caves when there is a crisis Zygarde appears with a mission. A mission to protect the entire Kalos region.”

“It’s a legendary Pokémon,” Lexi added. “Since almost no one has seen Zygarde all of its data is based on hearsay and folklore. It is said to exist of multiple forms and to only come out of its hiding when Kalos is in danger.”

“Wow the whole Kalos region,” Ash muttered.

“That is Zygarde,” Serena said.

“Ah. Of course the crisis,” Clemont realized, his hand on Lexi’s back. “She said somehow we’re all involved.”

“That’s right,” Diantha confirmed. “I was concerned so I came to see you. I’m wondering has anything odd been going on lately?”

The others exchanged looks with another.

“That’s it!” Bonnie exclaimed. “Ash his Greninja does something amazing.”

That obviously astounded Diantha and they disclosed to her what had occurred.

“That really happened?” she questioned at the end of the story.

“Olympia mentioned it as well,” Clemont explained.

“Right,” Lexi agreed. “We don’t have a permanent answer for what’s truly causing this and we’re still experimenting with it. This is something you should see for yourself in order to believe it.” 

Diantha smiled. “Well since you’re studying as a Professor I take you up on your word, Lexi.”

“Lexi is actually Kalos’ second Pokémon Professor,” Bonnie informed smugly.

Her eyes shifted to Lexi. “Truly? How could I’ve missed out on that? That’s a title that you’ve totally earned.”

Lexi scratched her cheek. “Well I’ve only been one for the three months when my dad held a public event. But thank you. It’s such a privilege.”

“I can imagine.” She looked at Ash. “So, Ash. Do you think you could show me?” Diantha brought out her Gardevoir. “Let’s Battle. You and Greninja against me and Gardevoir. I want to see what Greninja can do with my very own eyes.”

“Okay you’re on!” Ash was quick to accept the offer. “I’d jump at the chance to Battle with you, Diantha. Let’s show her what we can do, okay?” Greninja agreed to that.

Lexi was the one who attached the Battle Pulse Meters onto Ash and Greninja this time while Clemont put the rest of his inventions ready, including his Clembot Mini. When she was finished and approached him his gorgeous blue eyes stared into hers. “Will you assist, Lex?”

“I’d love that.” She chastely pecked him on the mouth as she sat down next to him so she could observe the machine. Luxray hadn’t left her side and had his head resting in her lap as she softly stroked his mane. Raichu had also nestled herself against Luxray. Luxray’s paw was resting on Raichu’s stomach in a cuddling fashion which was sweet.

“Oh what’s that?” Diantha questioned when she noticed the Pulse Meters.

“Clemont’s new invention,” Ash answered.

“It’s a Battle Pulse Meter and it tells us how closely Ash and Greninja are synchronized,” Clemont enlightened. “Those measurements are then send to my Clembot Mini who converts them into a hologram.” Clembot Mini did just that. “By watching the red and blue wave forms we are then able to observe Ash and Greninja’s changes in real time.”

“We wouldn’t have been able to capture all of this necessary data without Clemont’s brilliant invention,” Lexi boasted proudly as she took her chance. “It gives us insight into details we else couldn’t have documented. It’s a huge benefit to _our_ research.” When she referred to it as our research Clemont’s smiled bashfully at her. “He’s a miracle.”

“I’m impressed,” Diantha admitted truthfully.

“Greninja,” Ash said. “The last time I Battled against Diantha Team Rocket messed things up before her Gardevoir Mega Evolved. But we’ve done an awful lot of Battling since then. This time we’ll win. We’re all ready to go, Diantha!”

That meant that the Battle had begun.

“Ash, you have the honor,” Diantha offered, hands on her hips.

“Okay. Greninja, use Cut!” Diantha and Gardevoir only had to lock eyes to understand the other. Gardevoir just went aside.

“That’s incredible,” Clemont uttered in fascination.

Lexi bit her cheek. “Didn’t they do that last time?”

“They can communicate using just their eyes,” Serena stated impressed.

“Water Shuriken!” Ash went on. This was also evaded with simple eye contact. “Use Cut and don’t stop!” While Greninja pursuited Gardevoir it was able to dodge every single attempt. “Now Arial Ace!” Once again Gardevoir just stepped out of reach. “It dodged everything!”

“It’s so difficult when you can’t get a single move in,” Lexi figured.

“Diantha is so tough,” Serena said.

“She’s the Champion. They’re not taking any damage without a real fight,” Clemont replied. His hand was on Lexi’s back.

“You can do it, Ash!” Bonnie nicely cheered them on.

“Shadow Ball, let’s go!” Diantha finally instructed her first move.

“It moved,” Serena gasped.

“Not noting any changes yet, Clem,” Lexi pointed out as she observed the screen.

“It will happen over time, Lex,” Clemont assured positively.

“Quick, Greninja! Use Double Team!” Ash reacted. Because there were multiple copies of Greninja everywhere Gardevoir missed its target.

“Use Shadow Ball again,” Diantha made clear. “And sweep them away quickly!” Gardevoir fired numerous Shadow Balls which dealt with all of Greninja’s copies and dealt damage to the real one.

“No change to the waves,” Clemont kept everyone updated.

“They haven’t been Battling too long. Last couple of times it happened when there was some form of stress,” Lexi considered. “That gave them the boost to synchronize so they could get back into the Battle.”

“A plausible hypothesis, babe.” 

“Use Water Shuriken over and over!” Ash instructed. Like earlier Gardevoir evaded all of those by locking eyes with Diantha.

“Alright Moon Blast!” Diantha reacted.

“Dodge that!”

Only Greninja was unable to and was pushed back by Moon Blast against a nearby tree. Ash rapidly ran towards Greninja to check up on it. “Can you go on?” he asked worrisomely as Greninja got up and nodded. “Alright, Greninja! Use Water Shuriken!”

Greninja hastily ran across the field to throw the Shuriken. Gardevoir seamlessly dodged it again and had its back turned towards them.

“Use Cut! Do it now!” Greninja snuck up from behind and was able to strike at Gardevoir. “Way to go, Greninja!”

“Clem, look,” Lexi alerted her boyfriends attention to the holograph. She had been recording this whole Battle just in case to glorify their research. When Lexi did something she did it wholeheartedly.

“It’s moving!” Clemont agreed.

“They should be getting close now.”

“That is a good move,” Diantha said impressed.

Everyone gasped as the waves on the holograph beeped more frequently as their waves overlapped. That torrent of water engulfed Greninja’s body as it had taken taken a new form.

Lexi’s nearly squealed. “There it is!”

“Diantha, you see this?” Ash pointed out all fired up. “It’s starting to happen now. Check it out!”

“I was wrong. I’ve never seen a Greninja like _this_ before.” Diantha’s eyes shifted to Lexi. “What do you have to say about it, Lexi?”

Lexi twirled a lock of her pink hair around her finger. “We don’t know more than you I’m afraid. We just believe that Ash and Greninja somehow connect psychically and therefore are able to fuse in this way. It heightens Greninja’s attack in a way that’s similar to Mega Evolution without the requirements of any Stones. My dad doesn’t have an answer for it either.”

“Well if you two most knowledgeable people in Kalos regarding Pokémon don’t have an answer then it’s something unique alright.”

“Use Cut!” Ash instructed as the Battle resumed.

“Shadow Ball go!” Gardevoir blocked Greninja before it could get too close but was pushed back instead due to the intensity of the attack. “Shadow Ball again!”

“Use Water Shuriken!” Greninja dove straight through the Shadow Ball and came at Gardevoir with great speed. “Now use Cut!”

“Quick dodge it!”

Greninja relentlessly charged after Gardevoir who was able to avoid getting hit. Only the last one Gardevoir couldn’t evade and was send backwards. From the shocked expression on Diantha’s face she certainly hadn’t counted on that.

“Greninja sure is fast!” Serena said optimistically.

“As fast as Gardevoir,” Bonnie replied.

Clemont chuckled lightly at the turn of events and then got serious again as he observed Ash’s reaction. Lexi just focused on how the Battle pulses remained synchronized and keeping her eye on the Battle as well. There was so much they needed to keep track of which made her thankful Clemont was doing this with her.

“Now we’re really gonna bring it!” Ash made clear. “Use Arial Ace!” Greninja sped away like a bullet.

That’s when Diantha put her hand on her Key Stone. “Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!” The glowing white and orange lights reacted to the Mega Stone which activated the Mega Evolution. Lexi’s jaw slightly dropped as she watched it and saw how Gardevoir was able to block Greninja’s Arial Ace.

Ash was just ecstatic. “It finally Mega Evolved!”

“Diantha and Gardevoir are really feeling the pressure now,” Serena said.

Lexi smirked. “That’s cause they are as fascinated by Greninja’s power as we are.”

“Greninja, way to go!” Bonnie cheered.

“Okay this Battle is just getting started,” Ash clarified. “The stronger our opponents are the stronger we get. Water Shuriken!”

Lexi leaned closer to Clemont for a second. “Did you also notice that when Greninja makes a move that Ash does it at the exact same moment? They’re in perfect sync.”

He arched an eyebrow. “No that must’ve slipped my view. That’s surely profound.”

“Use Shadow Ball!” Diantha reacted. Gardevoir blocked the Water Shuriken so it couldn’t get any closer.

“Use Arial Ace! Wrap it up!” Ash insisted.

“Wow. You were right, Lex,” Clemont uttered perplexed. “That must be new.”

“Reflect go!” Diantha said. Gardevoir’s Reflect effortlessly shielded the attack.

“So close,” Bonnie whined.

“They almost got in there,” Serena complained.

“Now Greninja is starting to push back,” Clemont clarified.

“Faster! Faster!” Ash instructed and Greninja instantaneously increased its speed as it went forward.

“Clemont, the waves are going at a much faster rate now,” Lexi disclosed, raising an eyebrow.

“These are the strongest yet,” Clemont stated.

“Double Team let’s go!” Ash went on. Wherever they looked there were copies of Greninja.

“What’s going on?” Clemont questioned perplexed as the waves were going all over the place. “This is incredible.”

Lexi frowned as she leaned more against him. “How could they be further synchronizing still? I wanna know what that implies.” His arm went from her back to her shoulder.

“Now Greninja use Cut!” Ash instructed.

“Reflect go!” Diantha reacted. Gardevoir made an attempt to block it with reflect but Greninja’s multiple copies prevented that. “Shadow Ball let’s go!”

“Use Arial Ace!” Greninja slashed straight through the Shadow Ball.

When Ash started yelling that’s when everyone’s neck hairs stood up. While Greninja was in midair the water veil that surrounded it lifted and was reshaped into a gigantic Water Shuriken on its back. They never had been able to achieve that.

“Greninja, Water Shuriken now!” Greninja grabbed the Water Shuriken from its back to throw with.

“Clemont! That’s brand new!” Lexi exclaimed with a mix of bewilderment and fascination. There was no explanation for this.

“I’m at a loss for words,” Clemont uttered in awe.

“Alright Shadow Ball!” Diantha responded which almost countered it. As Ash shouted once again the Shuriken sent Gardevoir flying as it landed on the ground.

The machine started bleeping when the waves started overlapping at a rapid pace which was only noticed by Lexi and Clemont. Precisely as the waves disconnected Ash and Greninja fainted simultaneously.

“What’s wrong with Ash?” Diantha questioned concerned.

“Over exhaustion,” Lexi replied grimly as they all got rushed over to where Ash was lying motionlessly. Luxray and Raichu trailing after them.

That’s when this mechanical ring was thrown onto Gardevoir from another direction which captured it everyone looked up to see a Meowth balloon coming above the clearing.

“Team Rocket!” Serena cried.

“Can you go hassle someone else for a change?” Lexi growled in agitation.

“You’ll always show up at the wrong time!” Bonnie complained.

“The wrong time for _you_ is the right time for us,” James taunted.

“Listen up, Diva Diantha. Let a real actress take that Mega Gardevoir of your hands,” Jessie responded dramatically.

“We got a mega strong ring all ready to keep your Gardevoir tight up for years,” Meowth said.

James shrugged casually. “Guaranteed to withstand any attack. Mega or otherwise.”

Diantha looked back. “You take care of Ash and I take care of this.” No one argued with that. “Don’t you dare underestimate my Gardevoir. Now Gardevoir full power!” Gardevoir was easily able to break through the ring. “Shadow Ball!” Fortunately for everyone the balloon was gone in a flash.

Gardevoir was exhausted from all the effort it had put into the Battle as it changed back to its regular form. Diantha was keen to give Gardevoir some rest by withdrawing it.

That was around the same time that Ash came to as he slowly sat up right. He appeared to be slightly disoriented as he took everything in. “Where is Greninja?” He spotted Greninja sitting a few feet away. “Are you alright?” When Greninja nodded in confirmation he smiled. “That’s a relief.”

“Ash, are you alright?” Diantha asked concerned as she approached them with her arms crossed.

“Yeah.” Ash tried to stand up but was slightly unbalanced.

Clemont supported him. “Hold on to me.”

Ash smiled in appreciation. “Hey thanks.”

Lexi grinned. “It’s just good to see you looking like yourself, Ash.”

He scratched his head as he eyed Greninja. “Guess I passed out again.” Greninja nodded.

“Well what you two were able to achieve today was mind boggling. To see you two reach this new state together was truly unfathomable if I’m being honest.”

Ash balled his fist. “Wow. Today’s Battle was the greatest ever. We were really in sync, weren’t we?” Greninja nodded again. “We need to remember how that felt.”

Their conversation was cut short when they felt the wind ruffling through their hair and clothing as the helicopter landed in the clearing.

“About that power of yours. I’m not sure if it has anything to do with the prediction,” Diantha confessed. “But there is _no_ doubt in my mind that you’ll always be able to work with that power only for good. Maybe the next time I see you it will be at the Kalos League arena.”

Ash’s eyes lit up. “Awesome. I’m gonna win my eight Badge. I’ll be there for sure.” 

“Until then all the best of luck.” She raised her hand.

“Thanks a lot, Diantha.” Ash didn’t hesitate to shake it.

“And Lexi. Good luck to you too with the rest of the journey. You’re already a wonderful Professor now and you can only grow. I’m certain Augustine will boast proudly about your achievements next time I see him.” She gave her a brief embrace.

“Don’t doubt that, Diantha.” Lexi snickered. “Thank you for those motivational words. Don’t let my dad hassle you to let you borrow the Gardevoirite to him. I’m aware how adamant he can become.” She winked.

Diantha’s smile was bright. “I’ll keep that warning in mind. I’ll share my experience with Greninja with him. Take care with your studies.”

“Will do.” She copied her smile. “You best of luck with your commercials.”

Like that Diantha got into the helicopter which instantaneously took off to take her to her next scheduled activity. They all waved her goodbye till she was out of sight.

“Squishy, ready to go?” Bonnie asked when it peeped its head out of the bag. “Time for us to get on the road again.” 

“Hey, Greninja,” Ash said. “Let’s work hard until we can really control we got to get stronger and stronger.” Greninja nodded. “First we’ll win at the Snowbelle Gym and then it’s off to the Kalos League!”

“Ash is so fired up,” Bonnie pointed out.

“And becoming boisterous again.” Lexi snorted.

“He’ll be great,” Serena said optimistically.

“So why don’t we get on our way?” Clemont suggested as he took Lexi’s hand.

“Alright let’s get to the Snowbelle Gym _right_ away!” Ash decided. “We’ll win. No doubt.”


	119. A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!

“Why are fragrances so expensive?” Clemont’s face was kind of sour as he scoured the shelves in the shop.

Lexi grinned at him. “Well this is a warehouse, babe. So they only sell designer stuff here which I’m certain doesn’t interest you.”

He smiled bashfully as he observed her searching for her favorite brand. “Not exactly. I’m somewhat of a novice in this area. I have no idea what we’re looking for. The scent of the fragrances here is quite potent.”

“Fortunately I do. And yes that’s because everyone is testing perfume simultaneously, Clem. That’s why I don’t like these stores either. I usually just grab what I need and leave.” Lexi took him around another corner. “Ah they don’t have the one I always wear here.”

At that notion Clemont frowned. “What none at all? They should have some left.”

“Not here at least.”

He seemed kind of discouraged because he had come to rely so much on this scent that Lexi wore the whole day. He had been hoping they had been able to replace it so that she couldn’t go without it. Whenever he took in Lexi’s scent that perfume had been present and it calmed him.

She smiled up at him. “Clem, you’re behaving like it’s the end of the world. I’m aware you’ve grown enamoured with this perfume since it has been my go-to scent for these years. We can try another one.”

That didn’t entirely convince him. “But I like _that_ one, Lex.” He pouted slightly.

“You’re the most precious person in the world, Clemont. I believe you’ve attached emotional feelings to this one. Who is to say that you cannot attach those same feelings to another one? It’s emotional sentiment. Why don’t you and I try some other ones?”

Clemont mulled over her words for a moment as she waited for his response. “Okay you’re probably right, Lexi. Let’s try some more.”

“I knew you’d come around, babe.” Lexi let out a giggle as she kissed him.

He was in a more chipper mood as they browsed the shelves together. Clemont was willing to offer his opinion and even showed some bottles to Lexi he though she’d might like which she appreciated. They had gone through some length to test the scent of these perfumes and Clemont’s opinion was final. In the end they had two different perfumes left to chose from.

“I haven’t made up my mind, Lex,” Clemont admitted as he took another sniff at the bottle. He had turned into a full fletched expert after having only spend fifteen minutes in this store. “You and I both like these two. It’s hard to focus on these two fragrances when there is so much perfume being sprayed simultaneously.”

She snorted. “Then if it’s such a struggle to pick one we’ll get them both.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You sure? They’re not cheap.”

“It’s fine, Clem. This way I can swap between them whenever I see fit. My dad has deposited some extra funds for my birthday still so I can afford this.”

“He did? That’s generous of Augustine.”

“Yeah I know. He figured money would be of more use so I can decide myself what I want.” Lexi lay another kiss against his mouth. “Thanks for the assistance. It was sweet.”

He flashed her his trademark smile. “My pleasure. I’m just honored you allowed me to give the final opinion.”

“Well that’s mostly because you’re the one who smells it the most so your opinion means the most to me. I value your choice.”

Lexi went to pay for the bottles. Afterwards they left the warehouse together and went to join their friends who were at a Battlefield. Ash was determined to get more practice under his belt with Greninja to perfect this transformation. That’s why it wasn’t strange to find him Battling.

Clemont's arm went around Lexi’s shoulder. With her close he could take in the scent of her new perfume and even now his toes curled. Perhaps it was the combination of the perfume and Lexi’s own scent that soothed him so, and made him all fuzzy inside. It’s an indescribable feeling.

“Alright Greninja use Double Team!” Ash said as the opponent’s Scizor came closer. Multiple copies of Greninja confused Scizor who couldn’t reach the actual one.

“Don’t stop. Use Bullet Punch,” his trainer suggested. Scizor lunged at whatever copies of Greninja were left.

“Alright. Arial Ace!” When only the real one was left Greninja dealt a devastating kick at Scizor who plummeted onto the ground and was unable to continue.

“Way to go!” Bonnie cheered.

“They’ve made such progress,” Lexi said impressed. Raichu had gotten onto her shoulder.

The trainer withdrew his Scizor and then turned towards Ash. “Your Greninja sure is strong. Awesome moves. Fast _and_ powerful.”

Ash chuckled and bowed. “Thank you very much.” The trainer then ran off.

“Good work, Ash,” Clemont praised. “What a great Battle to have before your Snowbelle Gym Battle takes place.”

“This experience surely should be of good use during your Gym Battle,” Lexi agreed smiling as they approached him.

“Yeah,” Ash said.

“Ash, I know you’re going to win your Gym Battle,” Serena replied optimistically.

He balled his fist. “Thanks. That will be my eight Kalos Gym Badge.”

Everyone turned their heads when someone else stepped onto the Battlefield who they instantly recognized. “It’s been a while. How is it going everyone?”

“Hey it’s Sawyer!”

Lexi was all smiles. “It’s truly good to see you again.” Raichu enthusiastically waved at him.

They all went inside the cafeteria at the Pokémon Center so they could catch up. Lilligant was sitting outside in the sun with Squishy. The others shared a drink with each other. Pikachu, Raichu and Dedenne were eating Serena’s homemade Poké Puffs.

“The Snowbelle Gym?” Ash echoed when Sawyer finished updating them.

“Yeah,” Sawyer confirmed. “That’s the Gym where I earned my eight Gym Badge.”

“Wow you got your eight Badge already?”

Sawyer pulled out his Badge case which showcased all of his earned Badges. “Uhuu.”

“That’s so awesome!”

“Sure is,” Bonnie agreed. “Nice work.”

Lexi grinned. “So that means you’re qualified for the Kalos League already? That’s a marvelous achievement.” She was seated next to Clemont who had his arm around her shoulder.

Ash sat back down again. “I still got seven. Guess you beat me to it, didn’t ya?”

“I was kinda jealous when I saw your Badges before,” Sawyer confessed. “I knew what I had to do. I had to work hard so I could catch up to you.”

Ash bashfully scratched his nose. “Well. I’m up next and I’ll win too.”

“Sawyer, so what type of Gym is the Snowbelle Gym?” Serena pressed.

“Snowbelle is a Ice Type Gym,” Sawyer informed.

Clemont had been mostly observant as he sipped his drink. He eyed Ash. “That means Water Types should do really well.”

“Then I’ll use Greninja for the win,” Ash made clear as he was already fired up for the match.

“Since the two of you did so well against Diantha,” Serena figured.

The color drained from Sawyer’s face. “You actually Battled the Champion?” His voice cracked.

Lexi snickered. “He did twice actually.” Raichu had finished eating and floated into Clemont’s lap.

“Yup,” Bonnie replied smugly. “She was using Mega Gardevoir too.” Pikachu, Raichu and Dedenne confirmed that.

“Uhu. It was great,” Ash confirmed. “Greninja and I merged completely while the Battle was going.””

Sawyer’s jaw slightly dropped. “You merged? Like that time we had _our_ Battle?”

“Not quite. It was more like... It really clicked. Lexi, can you enlighten?”

“I can try,” Lexi replied. “They were completely synchronized on an emotional and psychical level which allowed them to perfect their fuse.”

Bonnie raised her arms. “And Greninja had a big Water Shuriken on its back!”

Clearly Sawyer was puzzled. “Big Water Shuriken?”

“It’s had got all pointy like voom.” Bonnie dramatically moved with her arms to demonstrate her point. “And it was so totally cool.”

“I have a drawing of it but I’m sure it would do it justice to see it in person.” Lexi held out her sketchbook for him to see. Clemont smiled proudly when their eyes locked.

Sawyer’s eyes widened. “It almost doesn’t look like Greninja anymore.”

“I don’t think Sawyer quite understands what you mean,” Serena said nicely.

“So why don’t we just _show_ you?” Ash offered as he rose to his feet. “Wanna Battle with me and Greninja?”

Sawyer didn’t have to consider it long. “You’re on! So how about - I’m thinking we should have a three on three Battle. I wanna have a Battle just like we did last time. That way I can see just how much stronger I’ve gotten since then. Then I think that would be a great way to see.”

“You got it, Sawyer.”

When they went outside Clemont was the one to attach the Battle Pulse Meter to Greninja’s wrist while Ash did his own.

Of course that didn’t go unnoticed by Sawyer who gestured to it. “Hey, Ash. What’s that thing?”

“It’s a Battle Pulse Meter,” Clemont enlightened. “It closely monitors Ash and Greninja’s emotional synchronization. Essential for Greninja’s powering up.”

“Clemont’s inventions make it possible for us to keep track of their emotional pulses,” Lexi added. “It made us realize things that else would’ve slipped through our net. It’s a psychological morph.”

Sawyer was marveling at it all. “Oh that’s great.”

Ash’s gaze shifted to Sawyer. “Okay. Ready?”

“Ready!”

While they took their place at the Battlefield the others stood at the side of it so they could be spectators. Lilligant was watching as well while Raichu sat next to her.

“First one up is Doublade. Let’s go!” Sawyer brought out his first Pokémon.

“Awh that’s a privilege to see a Ghost Pokémon like that in person,” Lexi confessed. She was standing slightly behind Clemont and was gently massaging his shoulder blades. Her boyfriend surely didn’t disapprove of that.

“Check it out.” Ash scanned it with his Pokédex. “ ** _Doublade, the Sword Pokémon and the evolved form of Honedge. Doublade’s attacks are so rapid and intricate, it is said to be impossible for even a master swordsman to stop them._** ” He closed his Pokédex. “Wow I guess Honedge evolved since our last Battle. In that case Noivern I chose you!” His first Pokémon was Noivern.

“That’s totally cool that your Noibat evolved as well! Awesome!”

“And it has gotten really strong!” The Battle had officially begun. “Noivern, use Acrobatics!” Noivern increased its altitude so that it come down with Acrobatics.

“Doublade, Iron Defense!” Sawyer said. Just as Noivern was about to land a hit Doublade effortlessly blocked it.

“Go on offence and use Acrobatic again!” Ash made clear.

“Use Iron Defence one more time!” Like earlier it blocked it in the same manner.

Lexi leaned to Clemont. “I cannot recall ever seeing Iron Defense being used to deflect like that.”

“It’s quite unusual,” Clemont replied truthfully as they watched Sawyer and Ash repeat this numerous times. “Sawyer’s plan is to exhaust Noivern by blocking all of its attacks using Iron Defense.”

“Way to go!” Sawyer praised. “Alright Doublade use Slash!” While Noivern was exhausted from its offensive strategy Doublade hit it with Slash from below. “Finish it up with Night Slash!” As Doublade dove into the dust cloud it was unable to locate its target.

“Use Dragon Claw!” Ash said. Noivern could easily sense Doublade’s location and dealt a devastating blow. “Use Acrobatics!” While Doublade was recuperating it cleverly landed a direct hit which left Doublade unable to continue.

Sawyer withdrew Doublade. “Noivern knew Doublade’s position and exact timing. It attacked in the dust cloud. How did they know?”

“Noivern was using sound waves the entire time,” Ash clarified.

“I get it. That’s why.” He brought out his notebook. “I gotta make a note of this experience.”

“Ready? Time for your next Pokémon.”

“Right.” He put his notebook back. “Here we go!” His second Pokémon was a surprise to all who hadn’t witnessed that Pokémon until now.

“Whiee! Sawyer got a Clawitzer!” Lexi squealed as she studied it. Clemont tensed up because of the volume of her voice which was right near his ear. “Sorry, babe.” She pecked his cheek in apology.

Ash scanned it with his Pokédex. “ ** _Clawitzer, the Howitzer Pokémon and the evolved form of Clauncher. Clawitzer can travel nearly 70 miles an hour when it propels itself by shooting from the back of its claw._** ”

“This time I’ll win,” Sawyer made clear. “Now Clawitzer use Crabhammer.”

“Dodge it then use Boom Burst!” Noivern flew up at the precise moment. Just as Clawitzer chased after it Noivern used its Boom Burst to attack it and sent it back to ground. 

“You’re gonna be fine! Heal Pulse go!”

“Wow it’s glowing,” Bonnie gasped.

“That’s right. Heal Pulse is a move that restores a Pokémon’s health,” Clemont clarified. “It also worked with Mega Launcher: Clawitzer’s ability. That’s what helped it to recover.”

“That’s extraordinary,” Lexi uttered in awe.

“No way,” Serena complained. Obviously she resented to thought of Ash losing.

“Noivern, use Dragon Claw,” Ash instructed. Noivern was still in midair so it dove down to prepare the attack.

“Clawitzer, use Dragon Pulse!” Sawyer responded. It was a super effective move which had a devastating effect on Noivern who was unable to continue.

“Look at that,” Bonnie cried.

“Was that it’s ability too?” Serena figured.

Clemont raised a finger. “Yes. It increases the power of aura and pulse moves.”

“Clawitzer sure is a worthy Pokémon to have on your team with an ability like that,” Lexi replied.

Ash withdrew Noivern as he thanked it. It was time for him to use his second Pokémon which turned out to be Hawlucha. It struck a gracious pose when it was released.

The Battle immediately resumed as Clawitzer fired numerous attacks while Hawlucha ran passed them and kicked it backwards.

“Use Dragon Pulse!” Sawyer said.

“Quick dodge it!” Ash reacted. Hawlucha jumped backwards in time. “Alright Mega Launcher is impressive but check this out!” Hawlucha flew away to gain altitude. “Grab it by the claw!” Hawlucha descended towards the ground.

Sawyer appeared rather smug. “I knew you were gonna do that, Ash. Clawitzer use Dragon Pulse on the ground.” With that Clawitzer was able to avoid the attack by being shot upwards by the Dragon Pulse.

“How can it be flying?” Bonnie cried.

“That’s so profound to use Dragon Pulse as a defensive mechanism,” Lexi gasped. She hadn’t stopped providing her boyfriend with this shoulder massage. It also soothed her while she was doing it.

Ash smirked. “Wanna have a Battle in the air, huh? Hawlucha, get above it!” Hawlucha was up in the sky in a flash. “Use Flying Press.” From that height Hawlucha had enough force behind its attack as it plummeted down.

“Alright Ice Beam let’s go!” Sawyer instructed when Hawlucha was almost there.” It dealt a devastating blow as Hawlucha fell backwards onto the Battlefield and was unable to continue.

“They were waiting for that,” Serena realized.

“Talk about striking when the iron is hot,” Lexi uttered.

“Ice Beam is super effective against Hawlucha,” Clemont stated bewildered.

Ash thanked Hawlucha when he withdrew it and then eyed the others. “I was so worried about Pulse Moves that Ice Beam caught me totally off guard.”

“I thought it to Clawitzer to deal with its disadvantage against Grass Types,” Sawyer clarified. “I’m glad it worked.”

Clemont adjusted his glasses. “So Clawitzer used Dragon Pulse to dodge instead of attacking and dealt the final blow with Ice Beam which is effective against Hawlucha.” He was certainly impressed. “The way he called those moves was very precise.”

Lexi momentarily leaned her head on his shoulder. “Is it just me or is this a brand-new Sawyer than the one Ash Battled last time? The way he developed all these strategies to deal damage and enhance his Pokémon their Type disadvantage is profound.”

He smirked. “I’d say so, Lex. Sawyer is no pushover.”

“Sawyer studies really hard and it shows,” Serena said.

“I can see why he won all eight Gym Badges,” Clemont replied.

“It’s pretty surreal that he used to be admiring Ash and now he’s actually ahead of him,” Lexi confessed as she resumed the massage on Clemont’s shoulders whose smile widened.

Ash his final Pokémon today was Greninja whose presence everyone anticipated. That meant that Clemont and Lexi could carry on with their experiment.

“This Battle is gonna be great experience for us,” Sawyer said elatedly. “We’ll do our best. Clawitzer, Dragon Pulse! Let’s go!”

“Dodge it!” Ash reacted. Greninja easily jumped up to avoid it.

“Lex, keep an eye on that,” Clemont uttered as the pulses on the holograph already reacted to another.

“I’m sure they’ll synchronize eventually babe,” Lexi responded positively.

“Clawitzer, Ice Beam go!” Sawyer instructed.

“Greninja, now use Cut!” Ash said.

Greninja blocked the Ice Beam with Cut and hit Clawitzer in the process. When the dust cloud cleared it was revealed that Clawitzer was unable to keep on Battling.

“So strong! So fast and so cool!” Bonnie cheered at the turn of events.

“Clemont, what’s up?” Serena wondered.

Clemont adjusted his glasses. “Their Battle pulses are still staying separate. Its not merging like it did when they Battled against Diantha.”

“It’s still too early to make a conclusion, Clemont,” Lexi replied as she observed it along with him since this was their experiment.

“I wonder why,” Serena muttered dubiously.

Sawyer withdrew Clawitzer. “Sceptile now. Go!” That meant that Sceptile was his final Pokémon.

Ash smirked. “The Battle is almost over.”

“Now it’s time to _really_ show you how strong I’ve become. So get ready, Ash. You ready, Sceptile? Leaf Blade let’s go!”

“Now it’s time to show you what we’re made of. Alright Greninja use Arial Ace!”

Both attacks met at the center of the Battlefield as Greninja and Sceptile were pushed back. They instantaneously lashed at each other again in the hope to land a hit and it displayed how agile they both were.

“Bullet Seed go!”

“Use Water Shuriken!” The collision of their attacks created an explosion.

“Now Leaf Blade!” Just as Sceptile was about to make contact Greninja jumped into the air.

“Double Team go!” Ash insisted. Since Greninja was in midair the copies filled the air instead

“Weed it out with Leaf Blade!” Sawyer hadn’t lost his cool yet. Sceptile singlehandedly slashed at all of the copies until only the real one was left on the ground who avoided its blow.

“So fast,” Serena cried.

“Greninja is great a close range but they’re taking it on anyway?” Clemont couldn’t make sense of the strategy.

“I’m certain Ash must have a reason for this,” Lexi figured.

“Greninja, now use Cut!” Ash made clear.

“Back away!” Sawyer warned. Sceptile leaped backwards to evade getting hit. “Use Leaf Storm!” Since Greninja was in close proximity the Leaf Storm dealt it some devastating damage.

“No way!” Ash cried in disbelieve as Greninja fell down.

“It’s away this time,” Serena muttered.

“The distance doesn’t matter for Sceptile,” Lexi replied. The intensity of the Battle caused her to apply more pressure to Clemont’s shoulder blades who didn’t argue.

Clemont adjusted his glasses. “Sceptile is amazing close up and long range.”

“Greninja, you got to get up!” Ash pleaded hopelessly. Greninja slowly rose to its feet. “You two are good. They’ve really surprised me. Greninja, Arial Ace!” Greninja sped away.

“Heads up,” Sawyer warned as Greninja circled around Sceptile. It was able to approach it from the back. Only Sceptile stepped aside at the exact moment Greninja slashed at it and slammed it backwards with its tail instead.

“Alright! We’re gonna Battle as one!” Ash shouted and from the way he raised his voice Lexi assumed the transformation was going to occur. Her gaze was on the holograph and didn’t detect anything odd. Greninja’s speed only had intensified, but there was no overlaps.

“Clem, shouldn’t something have happened by now?”

Clemont bit his lip as he studied the waves. “I believed exactly that, Lex. Oh!” He held his glasses as he had another look. “The wave forms they’re separating.”

“They were perfectly synced ten seconds ago!” ‘

“Alright Sceptile use Leaf Storm!” Sawyer insisted now he realized the Battle was at hand. Greninja had no way of dodging such power as it got swept away by the storm. “Finish this with Leaf Blade!” Sceptile leaped up high to slash at Greninja at it came down. That caused an explosion.

Everyone anxiously held their breath as Greninja collapsed onto the Battlefield and couldn’t continue. That wasn’t the outcome anyone had anticipated after they had witnessed Greninja in action these last four Battles.

“Greninja. You okay?” Ash approached Greninja who slowly came to. “Guess we lost.”

Sawyer seemed have a mental error because he had been victorious. He had never actually won from Ash before. “We’ve beat Greninja. We did it!” His voice went up a few octaves. “Amazing! We won! Sceptile, we really beat Ash!” His jolly mood was certainly understandable.

“I can’t believe Ash lost,” Bonnie uttered.

“It happens sometimes,” Clemont responded. “It’s almost impossible to win every Battle.”

Lexi smiled despite it all. “It grands you a perfect opportunity to grow. Sawyer was just better today.”

“And don’t forget Sawyer has gotten really strong,” Serena added.

“Right,” Clemont agreed. “I can’t imagine how hard he must’ve trained to become so strong so quickly.”

“Thanks, Greninja. Now return.” Ash said in appreciation as he withdrew it into its Pokéball. He was solemn for a second but then winked at Pikachu. “Sawyer, got me good.”

“Ash,” Sawyer said as he approached them. “Uhm. Do you think I’ve gotten strong?”

Ash rose to his feet. “Yeah. You’re really strong. You surprised me.”

Sawyer’s cheeks flushed as if he had been hoping for that compliment.

When it was getting later Ash returned the Battle Pulse Meter to Clemont. “I wonder why we couldn’t make it happen today.”

“I really have no idea,” Clemont confessed. “Your Battle pulses didn’t overlap even once during the whole time you were Battling.”

“There was no physiological fusion,” Lexi added. “But that doesn’t disrupt that it won’t happen again. You might be able to achieve it next time.”

“Ah forget it,” Ash brushed it off which stunned them. “No points in making ourselves crazy.” He eyed Sawyer. “You better not get used to beating me though.”

Sawyer’s face lit up. “Okay.”

“Now let’s gets back on the road to the Snowbelle Gym!” Pikachu raised its arms.

“Hey do you think I could come along? It would be awesome to there when you have your Battle.”

“Sure! You can watch me win my eight Gym Badge. Let’s all go!” 

Lexi smiled brightly. “The more the merrier, Sawyer.”

Before they set out to Snowbelle City they went to area at the Pokémon Center that was renting winter clothes for the people who’d venture to the mountains. Of course everyone was glad to take up on that offer because it could be at a low freezing temperature out there.

Lexi was aiding Clemont with getting with getting his scarf right because he lacked the experience. It hardly got that cold during the Lumiose City winters. Clemont was observant of her movements as she gently tied his scarf correctly around his neck.

“So how does that feel, Clem?”

“Better. Thank you.” He was keen on kissing her while their friends were minding their own business. “I don’t take it you’re going out there wearing only that?” His gaze lingered to her legs.

“What do you mean? Oh.” Lexi realized she was wearing shorts. “That might be uncomfortable yeah.”

“Here allow me.” Clemont turned to his bag so he could grab something out of it. He flashed his trademark smile when he held out some clothing in his hands. “Here. Why don’t you don’t you wear my spare clothes instead? I’m aware that you’re someone who gets cold easily so this should keep you warm.”

“That’s so sweet, babe. Thank you. I appreciate that.” When she kissed him in appreciation it was anything but a short kiss as her happiness bubbled inside her chest. She did pull back cause she remembered they weren’t alone. “It’s not one of your hidden kinks, is it?”

Clemont barked out a laugh. “No, Lex. I just don’t want you to get cold. This should at least help with that.”

She went to put on the dark blue sweatpants and _his_ Lumiose sweater which was wider in size. There was a radiant spark in Clemont’s blue eyes as he watched Lexi in _his_ clothes. It was almost natural. The sleeves were a bit on the longer side so she had to enfold the cuffs.

“Looking cosy, babe.” His smile was blinding.

“That’s exactly how it feels. Might not give them back though.” She cockily winked at him.

“Well if that makes you happy, Lex. I’d be the last person to stand in your way.”

“I figured.”

While Clemont was pretty much wearing all green she adjusted his beanie for him while he let her. Lexi instead went with light orange cause that was available. Her outfit existed of a thick coat that reached her knees with a matching scarf, a similar beanie for her cold ears, brown fur boots and orange mittens. It was the most clothes she ever wore simultaneously and it made her feel like a marshmallow.

“Such a change from the clothes I wear at Lumiose City.” Lexi scoffed as she studied her reflection in a mirror.

Clemont’s arms came around her waist from her behind, his head on her shoulder. “You hardly had to wear multiple layers back then. I’m convinced since you’re someone who gets cold easily this place will be a nightmare for you.”

Lexi laughed sarcastically. “I might prove you wrong, Clemont.”

She wasn't someone who was comfortable in the scorching sun either, but she'd easily prefer the warmth of the sun to not being able to feel her limbs and would be trembling due to the cold.

He made a face at her. “I doubt it, Lex. You revel under the sun and around cosy places so this is quite a step back for you.”

“Well then I’m grateful that I have you keep me warm at this place.”

He didn’t seem bothered by that. “Hmm. If I can be of any assistance to you I’ll do it. Let me be your fireplace.”

“No you’re my _hearth_ instead, Clem,” she corrected and how she phrased it, made him overjoyed.

As Lexi inclined her head he kissed her once more in promise and admiration for one another.

When they started their track up the mountains everyone had changed into their winter clothes. Bonnie actually resembled a Slurpuff in her outfit. Clemont was holding onto Lexi’s hand as soon as they stepped into the snowy nature where the ground and trees were covered under a white blanket of snow. Lexi couldn’t recall the last time they had experienced snow like this.

Bonnie giggled elatedly when she caught sight of their destination.

“Snowbelle City,” Ash announced as he pointed ahead. “There it is up ahead!”

“Finally there,” Lexi sighed in relief as Raichu was on her shoulder and they could see Snowbelle City at the foot of the mountain. Ash’s final Gym Battle was drawing closer.


	120. All Hail the Ice Battlefield

“I told you that you’d be freezing in no time, Lex.” The smirk on Clemont’s face was one of delight mixed with amusement as he observed his girlfriend shivering in her heavy winter coat.

Lexi pouted solemnly. “Don’t jest me, Clem. I’m turning into an ice popsicle.”

Raichu rolled with her eyes from her shoulder at that reaction. “ _Raaai. Raai._ ” She didn’t seem very bothered by the low temperature and the nipping wind.

Clemont scoffed. “I’ll do my best to keep you warm then.”

“That is much appreciated.” She hadn’t let go of his hand as they followed their friend to the foot of the mountain. Despite the tremendous cold it was a stunning sight with all that snow.

“Snowbelle City we’re finally here!” Ash announced.

“Yeaay! Snow!” Bonnie giggled as she and Dedenne dove straight into the snow. Lexi already shivered at the thought of snow crawling everywhere underneath her clothing.

“Bonnie, you’ll catch a cold,” Clemont warned.

She hadn’t stopped giggling. “I’m fine, Clemont. Don’t worry.”

Raichu got from Lexi’s shoulder so she could play as well. That’s when Lexi thought to play with her so with her mittens on so she cautiously picked up the snow and tossed it onto Raichu who laughed blissfully.

“ _Raai! Raai_!” Raichu threw it back and Lexi cleverly ducked behind Clemont who yelped in frustration when he got hit instead.

“Seriously? Am I the target again?”

Lexi snorted. “Awh stop pulling the victim card, babe.” She pecked his temple which made his cheeks flush. “Raichu was just having fun.”

“Well then I’ll let it slide.” He took her hand again as Raichu got onto his shoulder.

“Just think your eight Gym Badge. It won’t be long now,” Serena pointed out.

“Yeah,” Ash replied optimistically. “I’ll get it and catch up with Sawyer for sure.”

“I know you’re right, Ash. I can’t wait,” Sawyer confessed.

“I wonder if we’ll see Ash-Greninja today,” Bonnie said hopeful as she approached them.

“What’s an Ash-Greninja?” Serena wondered.

Lexi raised an eyebrow. “Am I missing something?”

“I’ve never heard of that,” Sawyer admitted.

“That’s the name I made up for when Greninja changed,” Bonnie clarified.

Serena let out a giggle. “Great name. It does look like Ash.”

“We had to find a suitable name for it anyway so I guess that works, Bonbon,” Lexi replied.

“And you always complain about my names,” Clemont muttered in disbelieve. Lexi gently nudged his shoulder.

“It’s fine!” Bonnie firmly assured.

“Then let’s get to the Snowbelle Gym right away!” Ash decided as he raised his arm. He was all raring to go. “Eight Gym Badge here I come!”

The path to the Snowbelle Gym took them higher up the mountain above where the village was located. Basically all they heard was the snow crunching underneath their boots and the chill breeze that blew through the mountain.

Serena checked her guidebook. “It looks like that’s the Gym.”

“Yippie!” Bonnie cheered. “First one there wins the price!” She was already running ahead.

“You have to give the others a heads up first, Bonbon!” Lexi complained as she chased after her.

“Hey, no fair!” Serena followed them suit.

“But it’s so icy,” Clemont said as he started running as well.

They hadn’t gone ahead to far so that Ash and Sawyer could catch up with them and they could enter the Gym together.

From the inside the Gym had a sort to high tech technology. There was a metallic door that spurred their path.

“I’d like to have a Gym Battle please,” Ash announced. This caused the mechanism to get trigged as five Bergmite were being revealed.

Bonnie got elated as she spotted them. “Look at the Pokémon!”

“Those are Bergmite,” Lexi clarified. “I’m certain they don’t mind this chill weather.”

Ash scanned them with his Pokédex. “ ** _Bergmite, the Ice Chunk Pokémon. Bergmite’s body is covered with ice used to protect against opponents. Its cracks are fixed with cold air._** ”

“Are they greeting us?” Serena wondered.

Lexi smiled. “It’s a little Bergmite welcoming committee.”

The Bergmite turned around as there came a voice from the monitor in the hallway. “ _Welcome to the Snowbelle Gym. It’s very cold inside the Gym so please make any necessary preparations._ ”

Lexi growled at that notification as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and pulled her beanie closer to her eyes. “Ugh I do detest the sound of that.”

Clemont chuckled lightheartedly. “I figured you’d be the first to complain, Lex. You’re adorable when you do that.”

“Makes me wish I was taking a hot bath instead, Clem. I can’t get warm.” She pouted heavily as she clutched onto his arm and he let her.

“So it’s freezing inside and out,” Serena figured.

“That’s what my nightmares are being made of,” Lexi uttered softly and only Clemont heard her complaining who had to stifle a smile.

Bonnie spread her arms. “I’m sure glad I borrowed this from the Pokémon Center.”

“We’re all ready to come inside,” Ash confirmed.

“ _Excellent. Please enter._ ” The door automatically opened and when the freezing air got released they had to shield themselves against it. When the cold breeze wasn’t as potent anymore they could finally see the Gym for themselves as they gasped simultaneously. It was exactly what an Ice Type Gym would look like. Everything was frozen.

At the head of the Battlefield sat a middle-aged man on a seat made of ice. He had greying hair with a matching beard and only wore a blue coat which was opened over his regular clothing. “Attention,” he said. “Hello there. Welcome to my Gym.”

Ash instantly rushed forwards. “I’d like to have a Gym Battle please.”

He nodded. “Very well. I’m Wulfric. You see I’m the Snowbelle Gym Leader.”

“Don’t you get a little bit cold sitting on the ice like that?” Bonnie wondered curiously.

He only let out a booming laugh. “You know what? When you get to the point where I’m at you can feel a heated heart even sitting on ice. So being here is absolutely comfortable for me.”

“He’s a bit of an oddball,” Lexi whispered as she leaned closer to Clemont.

He smiled. “For you he probably is sitting on ice like that.”

“I remember you from before,” Wulfric pointed out, his attention focused on Sawyer.

Sawyer straightened at the recognition. “Right. I challenged you to a Gym Battle.”

“I recall our Battle. Quite heated indeed.”

That brought a blush to Sawyer’s cheek as he bowed graciously. “Awh thank you so much.”

“Who challenges me now?” Wulfric was curious to know.

“My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town,” Ash informed.

“Number of Badges so far?”

“I have seven.”

“I see. So you’re going for your final Badge. Enjoy the experience.”

“Right.” Against all odds Ash handed his jacket to Serena. “Here hold this. I’m getting really heated up.”

“He’s getting delusional,” Lexi uttered in disbelieve.

That’s when everyone took their place. While Ash and Wulfric took their respective places at each side of the Battlefield the others stood at the stance. Since everything was made of ice Lexi wasn’t supporting Bonnie onto the ledge cause she’d freeze.

She didn’t expect Clemont to fold his arms around her from behind instead. It lit a fire inside her stomach to feel his body all pressed against her. With him so close the low temperature around them didn’t bother her as much.

Clemont’s cheek was warm against her own. “I gave you my word that I’d keep you warm, didn’t I Lex?”

“I’m so thankful that you are, Clem. Body heat surely is the best way to increase body temperature,” Lexi replied contently. He kissed her temple and then slightly leaned away his cheek from her but stayed close enough. Raichu hadn’t moved from his shoulder.

“Alright,” the referee started. “The Snowbelle City Gym Battle is about to begin. Each side has the use of three Pokémon and the Battle will be over when all three of one trainer’s Pokémon are unable continue. Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions during the Battle.”

“You know what? Ice is extremely hard,” Wulfric informed with his arms crossed. “And fragile at the same time. So depending on what Pokémon you chose and their moves I can be your most challenging opponent yet or a total pushover. Which is as it should be. But enough of all this rambling. Let’s get this show on the road.” 

“Right. Now Hawlucha I choose you.” Ash brought out his first Pokémon. Hawlucha immediately struggled with the slippery ice field. “Careful we’re on an ice Battlefield today.”

“Go Abamasnow!” Wulfric had decided who to start with as well. As soon as Abamasnow was released it started to hail inside the Gym.

“It’s hailing,” Serena stated puzzled.

“This could be bad,” Clemont said on guard.

Lexi understood his meaning “If it takes effect it certainly can.” She shielded her face by adjusting her beanie a little while Raichu lowered her ears.

“You know what,” Wulfric said. “You’re seeing Abamasnow’s ability.”

“Abamasnow’s ability is to be able to make hail fall on the entire Battlefield,” Clemont enlightened. “And that hail can cause deal a great deal of damage.” The others were slightly discouraged by that.

“Bring it on, Abamasnow,” Ash taunted. “Hawlucha, full throttle full on the back! Use Flying Press!” Hawlucha instantaneously leaped up to reach a higher altitude. Abamasnow made no effort to deflect it so Hawlucha was allowed to make the first hit.

“Ah most impressive power,” Wulfric said.

“It’s taking damage from the hail,” Serena pointed out.

“It does that after every turn as long as its hailing,” Lexi clarified grimly. Clemont didn’t disagree with that.

“Now High Jump Kick!” Ash went on. Hawlucha leaped back up.

“Ice Shard let’s go!” Wulfric reacted. Abamasnow fired it right as Hawlucha came down and blocked its attack. “Wood Hammer!” Abamasnow ‘s arm turned green as it charged forwards.

“Dodge it and use Flying Press!” Hawlucha stepped aside at the precise moment and then flew into the air so it could create more power. It landed straight onto Abamasnow’s head who was pushed backwards. “We’re just getting started. High Jump Kick!”

Hawlucha circled around Abamasnow so it could sneak up from behind. It then kicked against its head and Wulfric clearly hadn’t anticipated that. Hawlucha shoved Abamasnow back all across the Battlefield where it lay motionless.

“Abamasnow is unable to Battle,” the referee stated. “Hawlucha is the winner.” 

“They won!” Serena exclaimed overjoyed at their first victory.

“Hawlucha is so awesome yeeey!” Bonnie cheered.

“That speed was classic Ash,” Sawyer said.

“It’s what Hawlucha shines at as well,” Lexi agreed. Still she knew Ash was nowhere near as close to winning this Battle. He had to stay on his guard no matter what.

“He pulled out all the stops,” Clemont said impressed.

“Sure it’s his final Badge,” Serena replied optimistically.

Wulfric withdrew Abamasnow only to replace it for his second one. “Now your turn!”

“Oeh he has an Avalugg as well,” Lexi uttered. “Look at the size of it.” Clemont just increased his hold on her.

Ash scanned it with his Pokédex. “ ** _Avalugg, the Iceberg Pokémon and the evolved form of Bergmite. Avalugg’s ice covered body is hard as steel. It uses its body to demolish any obstacles that gets in its way._** ” He wasn’t daunted by it. “Let’s wrap this up quick! Karate Chop let’s go!”

“Now Stone Edge!” Wulfric reacted. The Stone Edge made it riskier and more challenging for Hawlucha to cross the ice Battlefield. It gracefully zigzagged through all of them and was therefore able to chop at Avalugg’s head. Only when the hail made contact with Avalug’s body it started to glow green. “Its ability is Ice Body. You see when hail is falling any damage it takes is slowly healed.”

“I see,” Serena said. “So that’s why Wulfric used Abamasnow first.”

“Wulfric has truly mastered his Pokémon their abilities and combined them in a skilful way,” Lexi admitted gobsmacked.

“Keep it up!” Ash insisted. “High Jump Kick!” 

“Gyro Ball!” Wulfric reacted. As Hawlucha was about to make contact Avalugg started spinning at a rapid pace and hurled it backwards instead.

Ash was dumbfounded. “It got knocked back! Keep the heat on with Flying Press!” As Hawlucha was about to fly upwards it got hit with another round of hail which momentarily paralyzed it which allowed Avalugg to strike at it with Gyro Ball instead and was therefore pushed back. “Hawlucha no!”

The referee raised his arm. “Hawlucha is unable to Battle. Avalugg is the winner!” 

“Oh no,” Bonnie wined sadly.

“The hail really worked,” Clemont stated somewhat baffled.

“So now it’s one to one,” Serena replied.

“Ash can still catch up,” Lexi responded optimistically.

“Yup even,” Sawyer confirmed.

When Ash had withdrawn Hawlucha everyone was curious who his second Pokémon was going to be. “Alright, Talonflame! I choose you!” 

“Should’ve anticipated that decision. Fire Types are super effective against Ice Types so Talonflame is capable to deal some great damage,” Lexi figured.

“It’s a clever choice on his behalf,” Clemont softly uttered.

“Use Flame Charge go!” Ash started the Battle. Talonflame’s speed was uncanny as it flew directly towards Avalugg who didn’t make an effort to dodge it and got dealt some tremendous damage. Ash was visibly overjoyed by that achievement. “Alright that was a great hit!”

“Super effective,” Sawyer marvelled. “What a hit.” 

Only when the hail made contact with Avalugg’s body it got healed like earlier.

“Avalugg is still healing,” Bonnie said.

“Then this could still go either way,” Clemont stated dubiously.

“We can’t count Ash out yet. That hail makes everything ten times trickier,” Lexi replied. 

“Use Avalanche!” Wulfric insisted and the ground started to shake profusely. A dark cloud appeared above Talonflame who couldn’t move away and was dealt a great deal of damage. 

“Talonflame, you okay?” Ash questioned when Talonflame crashed onto the ice.

“What power,” Serena uttered.

“You see Avalanche becomes more powerful when it’s used against a Pokémon that has attacked the user,” Clemont clarified grimly.

“So even if Ash is faster than its opponent.”

“Wulfric will use that speed against him.”

Lexi scrunched her nose. “Not liking the odds of that.”

“You gotta get up, Talonflame!” Ash pleaded desperately.

“Avalugg, Stone Edge!” Wulfric wasn’t wasting any seconds when he had the advantage.

“Dodge it!” Precisely as the attack was about to make contact Talonflame was able to fly away as it shot up into the air. “Way to go!” 

“As things are Ash will have to be very careful when he attacks,” Clemont stated grimly. His breath was warm against Lexi’s cheek. She pressed herself closer against him as he briefly pecked her temple.

“Or Wulfric will counter with Avalanche,” Sawyer figured.

Ash wasn’t ready to call it quits. “Talonflame, use Flame Charge!” Like earlier it was able to deal a sufficient amount of damage because of the Type advantage.

“Use Avalanche!” Wulfric reacted. It was a strategy he apparently was going to stick with this whole Battle. Talonflame had no way to possibly avoid getting hit and the Avalanche was highly effective. Unfortunately Talonflame crashed onto the ice in retaliation.

The referee raised one arm. “Talonflame is unable to Battle so Avalugg is the winner!”

“What can Ash do?” Serena wondered dubiously. “How can he beat Avalanche?”

“And Ash only has one Pokémon left,” Sawyer stated grimly.

Lexi bit her cheek as Ash brought out his final Pokémon of this match: Greninja. “Ash has to stay on his guard no matter what.”

“Greninja is his last chance,” Bonnie said.

“This tension. If Ash can just use that energy,” Clemont pointed out.

“Then it will transform into Ash-Greninja,” Sawyer responded.

“That’s only plausible if they’re able to psychically morph together,” Lexi replied, frowning. Since they hadn’t been capable to achieve that during their last Battle Lexi hoped it would be enough now.

“Try not to worry about the hail, Greninja,” Ash warned seriously. “Alright use Cut!” Greninja immediately spurted forwards across the ice.

“Use Stone Edge!” Wulfric reacted. The stones chased Greninja into the air and towards the ceiling. Greninja still came down and slashed at Avalugg’s top body. “Well.”

“We’re still in this. Use Arial Ace!” Greninja twirled around to create speed.

“Now Gyro Ball!” By spinning around with its whole body Avalugg shielded itself from the Arial Ace and pushed Greninja backwards.

Ash appeared rather smug. “See what you think of this. Greninja, Water Shuriken over and over.” Greninja leaped up again while Avalugg hadn’t stopped spinning. It threw numerous Water Shuriken’s against the top of its body, but to no avail.

“Useless. “

Greninja hadn’t halted its firing and carried this one for a while.

“I already told them once. Huh?” Wulfric stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed that Avalugg’s legs were frozen solid. It couldn’t move an inch. “What? What’s this?”

“Alright! Cut let’s go!” Ash wanted to turn this Battle to his own hand. While Avalugg was stuck Greninja slashed at the top of its body once more and pushed Avalugg across the ice.

“Yippie!” Bonnie cheered.

“Hey what just happened, Clemont?” Serena wondered cluelessly.

“It appears that when the water from Greninja’s Water Shuriken hit Avalugg’s body it froze,” Clemont enlightened.

“So it couldn’t move.”

“That was quite a spectacle,” Lexi uttered in awe.

“I must say I’m quite surprised,” Wulfric admitted truthfully.

“Way to go,” Ash praised. “Now what do you say we give them a little taste of our power?” Greninja nodded hopefully. Ash and Greninja started to move in unison as they were able to psychically morph together. That water torrent around Greninja’s body was present.

Lexi smirked. “They were able to achieve it after all.”

Bonnie was overjoyed. “Here it comes! Ash-Greninja!”

That drew Wulfric’s attention. “What’s Ash-Greninja?”

“Wait. I know I’ve seen it look this way before,” Sawyer replied.

Ash was all fired up from the intensity and tension of the Battle. “Okay! Let’s do this! Use Arial Ace!”

Greninja spurted away with an uncanny speed as it repeatedly slashed at Avalugg who was pushed backwards.

“Speedy,” Wulfric said. “Use Avalanche!” The Avalanche struck Greninja from above.

“Hey, babe,” Lexi uttered quietly. “Do you notice that when Greninja endures pain during a Battle that Ash feels it too?”

Clemont arched an eyebrow as he watched how Ash clutched his arm. “I did figure they were moving in synch, but I hadn’t witnessed them sharing the same pain to that degree before. It truly is a morph on all levels.”

“It’s like when Greninja takes a hit Ash can feel it too,” Sawyer brought up so clearly the others saw it as well. “Is that possible?”

“Of course it is,” Clemont answered. “By now they’re both in total synchronisation.”

“You can do it, Greninja! Win it!” Bonnie cheered them on.

“Greninja, use Cut!” Ash went on. Greninja sped forwards at a rapid pace.

“Avalugg, use Stone Edge!” Wulfric responded.

Greninja possessed tremendous power and could slash through all of the rocks that stood in its way. That allowed it to effectively slash at Avalugg’s upper body.

“Stone Edge again!”

This time Greninja was at the wrong place and was therefore lunged against the ceiling as Ash painfully clutched his left shoulder. When Greninja safely landed on the ice he was reassured. “You’re alright. Quick Arial Ace!”

Greninja sped across the Battlefield in a flash and struck Avalugg underneath his jaw numerous times who was pushed back in retaliation.

“Ah,” Wulfric gasped. “Incredible power. Even so. Use Avalanche!”

Unfortunately Greninja was too nearby and couldn’t evade the attack. Ash was truly starting to feel the effect of it all. “Stronger! Stronger! Alright Greninja Cut let’s go!”

“Use Ice Fang!” When Greninja was at close range it bit into its leg and freezing it. “Now Gyro Ball!” With relentless power Avalugg was capable to hurl Greninja away as it slammed against the ice wall that surrounded the Battlefield. Everyone anxiously held their breaths for a tentative moment.

When the transformation broke Ash fainted and was held up by Pikachu.

“Greninja is unable to Battle!” the referee announced. “Avalugg is the winner and that means the match goes to the Gym Leader Wulfric!”

Ash fortunately came to and quickly realized that he hadn’t been victorious today.

Wulfric approached him with his arms crossed. “I hope you learned something today. Being rigid can make you tough but fragile too. You’re better off being flexible. Some of that like water without changing. But I’m stubborn. I love Ice Types. So what about you, young man?” Ash looked up at him and then cast his eyes downwards. “How far you go depends on how much you believe in your Pokémon. The fact is you haven’t earned your Badge quite yet.”

The tension was grim after Ash’s lost match. Together they all went to the local Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy could treat all of Ash’s Pokémon, but mostly Greninja who had endured the most during the match.

While they waited for them to be healed, they sat in the lobby on several sofa’s gathered around a fireplace. Lexi was finally able to feel her body again which was a welcoming change. She had almost believed she’d had to cut some fingers off since they’d be useless if were that frozen. That was why Clemont was gently playing with her fingers to restore the blood circulation and because it was a habit of his. Raichu was on her shoulder.

When Nurse Joy stepped through the door Ash instantaneously rose to his feet as the others followed suit. “How is Greninja?”

“I’m afraid your Greninja has taken a substantial amount of damage,” Nurse Joy informed. “But it will be fine. I’ll make sure of it.”

When the sun had officially set it was time for Sawyer to get going. As he exited the front door the others stood at the threshold.

“You’re leaving now?” Ash wondered in disbelieve.

“Yeah,” Sawyer replied. “I need to get my Pokémon all ready to go for the Kalos League.”

“Good luck, Sawyer.” Lexi smiled.

Sawyer copied her smile. “Thank you, Lexi.” He held out his hand. “Bye, Ash. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Ash nodded. “Yeah.” He took Sawyer’s hand.

“Okay then everybody. See you around.” As Sawyer turned around and walked away the others wished him well and said their goodbyes to him. They were certain they were going to see him again pretty soon during the Kalos League.

When they returned into the Pokémon Center Ash had gone to stay with Greninja for a while as everyone else sat around the fire at the lobby. Bonnie was asleep with her head in her brother’s lap.

After nearly an hour Ash exited the room which drew their attention.

“Ash,” Serena said as she got up.

Ash was putting on his winter jacket as he moved across the lobby and they followed his movements in confusion.

“You going somewhere?” Lexi wondered frowning. Raichu was snoozing in her lap.

Pikachu chased after Ash when he got closer to the door. “I wanna be by myself,” Ash made clear.

“Out in the cold at this time of night?” Clemont couldn’t make sense of it.

Lexi bit her lip. “You could get lost.”

“It’s okay,” Ash replied. “I’ll be back soon. Sorry, Pikachu.” That was all he said as he opened the door and stepped outside into the unbearable winter cold and closed the door behind him.

Not a whole lot more was being uttered by anyone. Lexi and Clemont went to bring Bonnie to bed before they retreated into a separate room together. Neither of them were exactly in a jolly mood with everything that had transpired and were looking for comfort and solace with one another. That was the need to become one.

They ended up in the bed together as their mouths were tenderly moving over another. Lexi was lying underneath him as Clemont’s body was a pleasant weight against her own.

“Lex, you want it too, don’t you?” Clemont asked carefully as his mouth was next to her ear.

“Yeah, Clem. We both want this.”

His lips found hers again in a tender way. They couldn’t have been bothered to take all their clothes off. Basically only their sweatpants and underwear came off. Lexi was still wearing his Lumiose Gym sweater. Clemont only had his white tank top on.

When Clemont entered her it was exactly what they both had been needing. With everything that had transpired today there were in no mood to rush through this and wanted to take their time. Clemont’s hips rocked slowly against hers as their tongues slid together. It was all about their love for another and forgetting about everything else for a moment.

Sex between them had never lasted _this_ long which displayed how urgent this was to both of them. For them it was the perfect way to release all of the built of tension and worries that clouded their minds. It was an escape for them together in a pleasurable way.

They were exceptionally quiet because the situation wasn’t exactly celebratory. Neither of them were in the greatest of moods. So when they came together there were no screams of joy. They were worn down and exhausted as they made themselves comfortable in the bed.

Clemont was lying with his head buried in Lexi’s chest as she gently played with the tuft of his golden hair until he drifted asleep. She followed him closely shortly after that.

Only it wasn’t that long until Lexi grew restless and unintentionally kept Clemont awake with her tossing. That’s how they both ended up on the sofa in the lobby around three in the morning, already dressed. Apparently Serena hadn’t even attempted to get some sleep and she resembled a wreckage. Raichu was snoozing next to Pikachu.

Lexi had her head in Clemont’s lap when she lay down. She was trying to sketch something while Clemont’s gaze was focused on the movements of her pencil on the paper. One of his hands stroked her arm while the other was on her side to keep himself occupied.

They sat there until the sun rose and there still wasn’t any sign of Ash.

“He still hasn’t come back yet,” Serena said horrified.

“Yeah. But there is really nothing we can do about it,” Clemont replied.

Lexi bit her cheek. “It’s not like we can trace him.”

“Good morning,” Bonnie greeted in a joyful way when she entered the lobby. She was already dressed and had Squishy and Dedenne with her. “Huh? Hey where is Ash?”

“Ash… He needed to be alone for a bit,” Serena answered.

“Don’t worry.” Clemont shrugged slightly. “He’ll get hungry and get back when it gets close to lunch time.”

“Right,” Lexi replied as she sat up right. “His stomach will lead him back.” She could tell that hadn’t exactly reassured Serena whose hands were trembling. Lexi didn’t want to delve into her concerns further in front of everybody.

All they could do was wait.


	121. Seeing the Forest for the Trees!

With Ash still out there in the woods there was very little they could do. They went to check up on Greninja to see how it had been fairing after the tense Battle yesterday.

“Greninja is gone too?” Clemont questioned perplexed.

Nurse Joy nodded sadly. “Its strength is back so there is really nothing to worry about. Any idea where it went?”

They had no answer for her regarding Greninja’s whereabouts and shook their heads.

“I wanna know where too,” Bonnie admitted softly.

“Maybe Greninja went after Ash,” Serena considered as she consoled the girl.

Lexi plucked her nails. “Maybe Greninja wants to clear its head too after that fateful Battle yesterday.”

Since all they could do was waiting, they had to find a way to fill the time. While Bonnie was playing outside in the snow with Raichu and her Pokémon and Clemont was observing her. Lexi assumed Serena was with them so she was left her own devices for a moment.

She went to the Pokémon Center kitchens which were accessible to all guests. With everyone being in a grim mood due to the tension that weight on them like an anchor she needed to make something that could lift their spirits, even it was temporarily.

This bitter cold was already getting on her nerves and she couldn’t wait for the moment they could leave Snowbelle City and its horrid cold behind them. Being in the kitchen was Lexi’s way of keeping her mind focused at the task at hand so she wouldn’t be solemn.

Normally she was anything but someone who adored being in the kitchen. But these last months she had spent more time in the kitchen aiding her wonderful boyfriend with making meals. It had grown on her and lately she found herself winding up in the kitchen by herself more frequently.

It had given her the boost to experiment more and she had ended up baking as well which she had always believed was way out of reach for her. If Clemont hadn’t taught her how to rely on her patience in the kitchen she probably never would’ve gotten the memo. He had opened her eyes in a million ways.

For example, Battling was something he had introduced her to and now they’d Battle regularly. He showed her the strength and talents she already possessed that were right there waiting underneath her skin and taught her how to embrace them. Clemont had showed her how to appreciate herself. She only loved him more for it.

Truthfully whenever she thought of him, she started grinning as she went all giddy. That was the effect that he had on her whether he knew it not.

With that in her mind she continued with her baking now that she had some time. She had already made up her mind what she wanted to bake and what needed to go along with it.

That’s how she spend the better part of an hour baking brownies for everyone and hot chocolate to complete that. for the Pokémon she had made a special treat to put their minds at ease.

Lexi put on her heavy patted winter coat and boots before she stepped outside. The air was frigid and she breathed it in until her lungs protested from the bitterness.

Clemont was the first to notice her as she arrived at the patio since he was also standing there. He addressed her his trademark smile when he spotted the tray in her hands. “Lex, you’ve outdone yourself again.”

She smiled in return as she pecked him on the mouth. “Thanks. I tried my best, Clem. Brownies is sure to go well for everyone and hot cholate is just pleasant with this nagging cold.” She turned her head and only saw Bonnie building a snowman in the snow with the Pokémon. “Where is Serena?”

“Everyone will appreciate it, babe. No worries. Serena was already gone before we went outside in fact.”

“She’ll be back.” Lexi put the tray on the balustrade. “Bonbon, I made brownies.”

“Yeeaaah!” Bonnie was quick to hurry up the front steps to have some with the Pokémon in tow. How the girl was capable of stuffing a whole brownie in her mouth and didn’t choke baffled Lexi.

Even though the brownies were delicious it hadn’t lifted the concern and worry they all felt for Ash and Greninja’s sake. It weighted on everyone and it was what all conversations gravitated towards. The hot chocolate had warmed their bodies against the blistering cold but only temporarily.

Bonnie had resumed building her snowman when the food was gone with Raichu. “About Ash. He’ll be back right?” She was gathering the snow for the upper part of the body.

“No need to worry,” Clemont assured nicely.

Pikachu instead got onto Clemont’s shoulder and removed all of the Pokéball’s from Ash’s belt so all his Pokémon would be released. Pikachu spoke to them in an urgent drastic tone with the intend to search for Ash. Truthfully Pikachu had the most solemn expression on its face without Ash presence. Hawlucha punched a tree in frustration and got snow on the top of its head.

“Hey where is Serena?” Bonnie wondered. “She hasn’t come back yet.”

Lexi crossed her arms. “I have a gut instinct she’s trailing after Ash. There is no way of knowing that for certain though.”

While they basically waited for anything to happen Ash’s Pokémon were training by themselves in the nearby area without their trainer. Lexi and Clemont sat on the wooden steps in front of the Pokémon Center.

“Are you still cold, Lexi?” Clemont took her hands which were chilled even with her mittens on. “Aren’t you freezing?”

She smiled faintly. “It’s not so bad when you’re here, Clemont. I just can’t wait until we can leave Snowbelle City if I’m being honest.”

He chuckled lightly. “And return to Lumiose City?”

“Well eventually. That’s the goal.” She leaned closer against him. “I want to take care of you when we get back.”

Clemont’s arm went around her shoulder, a radiant spark in his blue eyes. “How do you imply that?”

She paused for a moment. “Obviously when we return I want to take my position as a Kalos Professor. What I want more than that is to make sure you have everything you desire and I want to tend to your needs.”

“I guess we both have the will to treat the other like royalty, Lex. When I look at you I’m hit with the longing to cook you three meals, massage your cramps or like pour you a bath. Ask and I’ll give it to you. I assume you share that?”

Lexi cracked a smile. “Indeed I do, Clem. Want make sure that when you’re back as the Lumiose Gym Leader you don’t get stressed or overdo it. I might even have experimented bit with baking to master your favorite desserts.”

At that Clemont let out a laugh. “Should’ve assumed there was a true reason for you developing passion for being in the kitchen.”

“No that had nothing to do with it. My passion was awakened by you, babe. Only you because you opened my eyes and made me realize what I had been missing out on. That resulted into me wanted to experiment more and pleasing you is a huge bonus. I’m the person that I am today because of two people: my dad and you. You have opened my eyes for me during countless occasions, Clemont. Most of all you made me appreciate myself.”

Clemont rested his forehead against hers. “Wasn’t aware that’s how you saw it all this time. Lexi, you’ve made me more courageous also and make me want to be a better person. Before I dated you I hardly had any self-worth and you snapped me out of that. You’ve awoken hidden passions inside me too so keep that in mind, babe. I’d like to believe we’re destined to bring out the other their inner fire and to embrace it. “

Lexi said nothing else and closed the gap between them. His lips were warm against hers in this frigid weather. Even after all these months they had been together his words and a kiss from him had a tremendous effect on her. It made her heart flutter and sent a shiver down her spine. Not in a million years had she ever envisioned falling in love so deeply with someone. Clemont was someone she was never going to let go because every day that she would get to spend with someone who loved and respected her like he did would be a blessing. What a couple they were.

When Lexi leaned back she had a huge grin plastered on her face. “Fun fact. But I’ve been asked to marry you _twice_. What does that make us?”

Clemont let out a joyous chuckle. “I’d like to believe that makes us more than boyfriend and girlfriend, Lex.”

He caught the mirth in her scarlet eyes. “Like each other fiancés? Aren’t we too young for that though?”

“We’re too young to make it official. Would you be opposed to calling each other that because I did give you a promise ring?” He chastely pecked her ring.

“I’d love to try it out, Clem. It’s only until I’m allowed to call you my husband next.”

With that Clemont was quick to kiss her as their love for another poured into the other. Perhaps in the eyes of bystanders they were irrational and moving too fast. Lexi and Clemont have known each other for over a decade and have been in love with another for the last five. To them this wasn’t rushing into anything because they already waited so long. They were too young.

They broke apart when Bonnie plopped down next to Lexi. “Are you lovebirds going to get glued to another the whole morning and neglect me?”

There was a healthy blush on Lexi’s cheeks. “S-Sorry, Bonbon. Wasn’t intentional. Could never seclude you.” She folded one arm around her as the girl let out a giggle.

“It’s okay, Lexi.” Bonnie wiggled with her feet on the wooden steps. “Now Serena disappeared too. This is no fun.”

“I’m sure they’ll both be back soon,” Clemont replied optimistically. “Look!” Serena came walking out of the woods in their direction. “See I told you.”

Serena appeared to be in quite of a state as she sat no word and passed them to reach the top of the patio.

“Serena, where have you been?”

Lexi raised an eyebrow as they all followed her movements up the steps. “Did you find, Ash?”

“Drop it!” was all Serena said. She sat down on a bench and angrily crossed her arms. That let the others to believe her encounter with Ash hadn’t gone smoothly.

Bonnie covered her mouth behind her hand. “Think something happened?”

When the first snowflakes came down the grey clouds they gazed up at the sky.

“It’s snowing!”

Lexi scowled. “Not a fan.” Raichu floated onto her shoulder as she petted her ears. Ash’s Pokémon returned to the Pokémon Center as well.

That’s when Nurse Joy stepped outside. “Everyone please come in. The snow is supposed to get heavy.”

“Oh okay,” Clemont replied as she closed the door again.

Pikachu approached Serena in the hope to persuade her into sharing Ash’s whereabouts. Only Serena was huffy and not in the mood to talk. “Who cares?” She turned her head away in frustration which was unlike her.

Pikachu gave it another shot until eventually Serena gave in.

“Alright! Alright! I know! I know!” Her voice went up a few octaves as she spurted into action and rushed down the steps.

“Serena,” Bonnie called after her. “Something wrong?”

Serena stopped in her tracks and spun around. “I’m gonna drag Ash back here before the weather gets any worse. It’s dangerous!”

“I’m going too.” Bonnie hurried after her.

“Wait, Bonbon. We’re not leaving you out of our sight,” Lexi insisted seriously as the sky darkened.

“I’ve got to get my backpack.” Clemont quickly went inside the Pokémon Center to fetch his belongings.

When they set out Clemont brought out Luxray since he could assist them with his keen eyesight. When they only had been walking for several minutes the snowstorm already had gotten heavy. The snow was so thick that they could barely see the person in front of them.

The cold wind set a chill in Lexi’s skin as she trailed after her friend. She cursed herself for being foolish enough to end up in a dreadful storm like this, but Ash could be in danger in this weather. They had to do something to provide him with any necessary help. Raichu was stuffed in Lexi’s coat where she was shivering relentlessly due to the degrading temperatures.

They called out Ash’s name in the hope he could hear their voices over the sound of the blistering wind.

“He was right around here before,” Serena admitted when they reached a clearing. There was only a fallen log left where Ash had been sitting on when she had first found him. Talonflame was flying above the trees.

Luxray used its eyesight to see through the stone storm and the dense forest.

“Luxray, can you see Ash?” Clemont asked but Luxray was unsuccessful.

“It’s impossible to track someone down in this condition,” Lexi complained as she rubbed her own arms with the intent to stay warm.

At that moment the storm only intensified and they had to shield themselves against the cold. Noivern and Hawlucha were protecting Bonnie against it with their wings. Everyone was feeling the effect of it.

When the wind had dropped a bit they noticed Pikachu had gone ahead to try and locate Ash. They went down a snowy hill where they located Pikachu by himself. When it spotted them it jumped into Serena’s arms.

“Pikachu, what’s wrong?” she wanted to know.

There was no time to answer when the wind immediately picked up again and even more worse than earlier. They had no chance to go anywhere in a storm like this.

“We need to find Ash before it gets any worse!” Clemont shouted.

“But how?” Lexi wondered as she clutched onto Bonnie who was shivering.

“We have to keep searching.”

That’s how they resumed their search for Ash as they called his name. Without any sunlight it was rather dark outside and Braixen was illuminating their path by using its branch.

“Clemont,” Bonnie said after a while.

“Bonnie, are you alright?” Clemont instantly grew concerned.

“I’m wobbling.”

“This weather is taking a toll on all of us,” Lexi groaned tiresomely.

Squishy jumped out of the pocket in Bonnie’s Slurpuff costume and moved across the snow. The girl called for it. “Wait Squishy!”

Squishy didn’t stop as Pikachu trailed after it to see where it was leading them. Against everyone’s relieve there was a cave a couple of meters ahead of them.

“Look, Clemont,” Bonnie pointed ahead. “Squishy found a safe place.”

“We should take a break for now,” Clemont decided.

“It’s too dangerous to stay out here,” Lexi replied as they headed towards the cave.

“Okay,” Serena agreed and her worries hadn’t washed away.

When they entered the cave they built a fire at the center and gathered around it as the storm raged on outside. Lexi hadn’t been able to stop shaking as this cold had set into her skin. Her hands were slightly blue from this drastic weather and not even the fire seemed to be able to restore the temperature to her hands.

Due to the wet snow her mittens were soaking wet and not helping. Clemont was sitting next to her and was gently playing with her fingers and rubbing the back of her hands with the intend to warm them up. Lexi’s head was on his shoulder as she tried to focus on the heat that emitted from his body and not on the cold that surrounded her. Raichu had been able to fall asleep in her lap.

“Oh, Ash,” Serena muttered quietly which displayed her terrified thoughts. “I hope you’re alright.”

“Don’t worry,” Bonnie assured nicely. “It’s okay.”

“He’s probably hiding out from the storm just like we are,” Lexi figured.

Serena nodded slowly. “Thanks. But I let something he said get to me and I said something really terrible back to him. It’s just… it’s just that I admire Ash _so_ much.”

Clemont smiled at her. “Me too. Ash is one of a kind.” Pikachu got onto his shoulder and spoke defensively about Ash which widened Clemont’s smile. “We’ll get back to looking for him as soon as the storm let’s up.”

Since it was night time by now and all they could do was wait for the storm to be over everyone went to get some rest. Clemont had his arm folded around Lexi’s shoulder so she was pressed against him. Her hands had somehow regained their regular temperature, but she was still shivering a bit.

He softly rubbed her side until Lexi’s head was buried in his chest. Clemont had both arms around her now so they could share body heat with another. He had been able to make Lexi feel comfortable enough to fall asleep. With his head resting against hers he took in her trusty scent. He had already grown accustomed to her different perfumes since the fragrance of her body was truly restored his energy. With that he was quick to drift asleep too.

It had to be about three hours later when there was no sound of wind roaring outside of the cave. Apparently the snow storm had come to and end which allowed them to exit the cave. It was still the middle of the night as the full moon illuminated their way.

“The snow stopped,” Clemont stated cheerfully.

“Yeay finally!” Lexi squealed. “That took way _too_ long.” It was only half as cold without that awful storm.

Raichu was on her shoulder as she raised her arms. “ _Raaaaai. Raaaaai. Raaaaai._ ”

“I hope Ash is alright,” Serena said dubiously.

Pikachu had gone a few steps ahead when it spotted something in front of them. Everyone was on high alert for a moment.

“What is that?” Bonnie wondered.

When those two shapes became clear they were overjoyed cause it were Greninja and Ash.

“Hey, guys,” Ash greeted as Pikachu joyfully jumped in his arms. “Pikachu! I’m sorry if I made you worry.”

“Hey!” Bonnie exclaimed when they had approached them. “We’ve been looking for you.”

Clemont let out a chuckle. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Lexi smiled. “You both are.”

“I’m sorry, everyone,” Ash said sincerely as he and Greninja bowed.

“Uh, Ash,” Serena uttered and it was obvious she wanted to discuss what had transpired between them.

“Thanks, Serena. What you said made me snap out of it.”

Serena giggled at that notion. “I’m glad. Welcome back.”

Clemont leaned closer to Lexi. “Makes you wonder what she possibly said to him.”

Lexi smirked. “Well no matter what she said it worked.”

Out of nowhere a Pokémon fired a Bullet Seed in their direction. Greninja sensed it first and was therefore able to slash straight through that. There was a slight dust cloud from the collision. Team Rocket appeared on the top of a cliff.

“Team Rocket!” Ash exclaimed.

Lexi’s face turned sour. “Ugh. This is getting redundant.”

She didn’t even listen to what Team Rocket was babbling on about but for some apparent reason Pikachu was determined to finish its quarrel with them. Team Rocket let Inkay and Gourgeist attack with Dark Pulse and Psybeam but all it took to send all of them away was one electrified Thunderbolt. 

When they all returned to the local Pokémon Center the sun had officially risen. In the lobby there was a television broadcast aired on the monitor.

“Look everybody!” Bonnie pointed to the monitor. “Lumiose City is on tv!”

That of course drew everyone’s attention a they gathered around it.

“Wow,” Clemont said. “I wonder why.”

“It’s so nice to see the place,” Lexi replied as they displayed footage of their hometown and some images of Prism Tower which lay at the heart of the City.

“ ** _It has been decided that the next Kalos League will take place in Lumiose City.”_**

“Yeah! Lumiose City huh!” Ash uttered in fasciation.

“ ** _All the exciting preparations are currently underway which means it’s sure to be as stupendous as ever._** ”

Lexi bounced up and down as she excitedly clasped her hands together. “Lumiose City is the perfect place for the Kalos League!”

Clemont’s bright blue eyes stared into hers. “Someone is elated to return to Lumiose City.”

“Well aren’t you, Clem? Lumiose City is our home after all.” Of course returning to Lumiose City would mean the end of their journey but that was a fact they had both accepted. That also meant they could start the next phase together: living together and focusing on the future that awaited them.

His smile was wide. “Of course I am, Lex.” He pecked her temple. His voice went softer. “We’re going home.”

Ash rolled his hand into a fist. “I know we’re there! What do ya say, Greninja?” He turned around to face Greninja. “Let’s really show ‘em.” Ash faced the door only to be halted by Greninja who didn’t move. “Greninja, what’s wrong?”

Greninja extended its arm to display its Pokéball. It bend one knee as it carefully rolled the Pokéball across the floor which was a reminiscence to how Greninja officially had become Ash’s partner. Ash knelt down as well to take the Pokéball. 

“I get it, Greninja. I won’t lose my way again. We will _get_ to the League. But first the Snowbelle Gym.” When he held out the Pokéball Greninja fist bumped it in a hopeful manner and promise for their upcoming Battles.


	122. A Real Icebreaker!

“ _Raaaaai. Raai_.” Raichu was floating a bit ahead of the others as they hiked up the mountain to where the Snowbelle Gym was located. She dove straight into a pile of snow and temporarily disappeared underneath the white substance.

“Now Raichu that’s too much snow,” Lexi teased.

“ _Raaaai._ ” Raichu reemerged laughing loudly as she lay in the snow for a moment and flapped with her arms and legs to create a pattern in the snow.

“Raichu is like the complete opposite of Lexi when it comes to this weather,” Serena replied playfully.

Lexi’s hands were on her hips. “ _Ha_. I’m not made for these bitter weather conditions.”

Clemont chuckled lightly. “No her skin is too delicate for this weather.” At which she made a face at him. “She blossoms under the sunlight actually.” She nudged his shoulder which deepened his chuckle.

Raichu floated onto Lexi’s shoulder then and nuzzled with her head against her cheek. “ _Raaai. Raai. Raaai. Raai.”_

Lexi groaned at the temperature of Raichu. “You’re all cold, Raichu! Ew!”

That made Clemont shrug at her response. “See. That is storybook Lexi. The only cold thing she does love is ice cream.”

“That I do.” She grinned at him. “Only this isn’t exactly weather for ice cream, Clem.”

He leaned a bit closer to her ear. “Then I’ll have to get you some on the road to Lumiose City and –“ He halted in the middle of his sentence when he spotted how her scarlet irises had dilated. “Lex, that could be days from now. You’re unbelievable.”

“Babe, a promise is a promise.” She winked at him as she kissed him for a few seconds and then went to follow their friends towards the Snowbelle Gym.

When they entered Lexi held Raichu in her arms instead as they approached the metallic door.

“Hey, Ash,” Serena said.

He turned around to meet her eyes. “It’s okay. I know what to do. I see the way to go.” Ash appeared to be a whole other person after his day spent in the woods by himself as if he seemed to have discovered his inner self. He was calmer, but still confident in his own and his Pokémon their abilities which was a tremendous change. It was almost like a metamorphosis.

“Now is the time to go and win your eight Gym Badge,” Bonnie pointed out.

Lexi grinned. “You’ve got this now, Ash.”

“Right.” Ash faced the monitor. “Excuse me but I would like a Gym Battle.”

“ _A rematch huh? We’ve been waiting for you._ ” The metallic door automatically slid open as they stepped inside the Gym.

Sure enough the cold was still overwhelming but it didn’t effect Lexi as much as the previous time cause she knew what to expect. Truthfully she had put on extra layer of Clemont’s clothes as a precaution. He had laughed for ten minutes straight when she had made the request and eventually given her an extra set of his spare clothes to wear.

Wulfric was standing in front of the seat made of ice with his arms crossed. “Well. Well. Back for another match?”

Ash nodded. “Yeah.”

He grinned. “How are you after our last Battle?” Wulfric threw back his head as he roared with a deep booming laughter. “I shouldn’t have worried. You know what? Forget my last question.” He went down the steps till he reached the Battlefield. “Alright. Shall we begin?”

Ash stepped onto the Battlefield as well.

“No doubt you’re a fiery one. Let’s see if your fire is enough to melt my icy resolve!” He was about to release his first Pokémon.

“But sir,” the referee objected. “I haven’t stated the rules yet.” 

Meanwhile the others took their place at the stands just like they had last time. Clemont’s arms went around Lexi’s waist as she hadn’t let go of Raichu. He lay a gentle kiss against her cheek.

“It’s fine,” Wulfric brushed it away. “We just Battled so.” He glanced towards his opponent. “Right?”

Ash balled his fist, raring to go. “Right. Let’s get this show on the road.”

“Exactly.”

“Excuse me,” the referee butted in. “This is an official Battle.”

“Don’t get lost in the details. You know what? Whoever loses three Pokémon loses the match. Right? Simple. Right?”

Clemont let out a soft chuckle. “Wulfric sure is bold.”

“He has a feisty spirit alright,” Lexi agreed.

“He can hardly wait to get the Battle started,” Serena figured amusingly.

“You know what? Let’s begin!” Wulfric’s first Pokémon turned out to be a Bergmite.

Serena frowned. “He didn’t use it last time.”

“True. We mustn’t forget that Bergmite can evolve into Avalugg so it’s not an easy opponent,” Lexi replied.

“I wonder how Bergmite is going to attack,” Clemont said.

When Ash decided his first Pokémon was going to be Pikachu, Raichu flapped with her arms as she cheered for her friend. “ _Raaai! Raai! Raaai! Raaai!_ ”

“Alright then Battle begin!” the referee announced.

“Here goes! Electro Ball!” Ash wasted no time to dive right into this. Bergmite was able to dodge it by skating across the ice by using its tiny paws. “I knew Bergmite would slide.” Ash was impressed.

“Now Icy Wind!” Wulfric reacted.

“Pikachu heads up!” Just as the attack was about to make contact Pikachu leaped up. Only the cold air created by the wind numbed Pikachu’s lower body. “Keep it up with Quick Attack!” As Pikachu hurried across the ice it was slowed down by the effect of the Icy Wind.

Bonnie looked up at her brother. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

“An additional effect from the Icy Wind,” Clemont clarified seriously. “Keep an eye on Pikachu.”

Lexi bit her lip. “Pikachu’s speed surely has decreased.”

Raichu lowered her ears at the display. “ _Raaaai_.”

“Icy Wind is chilling Pikachu’s body and slowing it down,” Clemont enlightened as they witnessed how Bergmite easily avoided the Quick Attack.

“Okay. Pikachu Thunderbolt!” Ash instructed. As Bergmite was sliding across the ice Pikachu landed a direct hit from above.

“So Pikachu is still moving quickly. You know Bergmite your specialty!” Wulfric extended his arm. “Use Sharpen!” The move encased Bergmite’s body into a crystal of ice.

“Sharpen?” Serena wondered cluelessly.

“What’s that do?” Bonnie asked as well.

“It’s a move that sharpens Bergmite’s body and increases attack power,” Clemont clarified.

Lexi raised an eyebrow. “That’s some risky business.”

“Now Rapid Spin!” Wulfric went on.

“Pikachu, dodge!” Ash insisted. Unfortunately Pikachu was unable to and Bergmite scored a direct hit.

“Pikachu is really slowing down. All those attacks,” Clemont declared grimly. “What will Ash do now?”

“He needs to keep a clear mind,” Lexi considered.

“Got it!” Ash exclaimed. “Run around and around and around!” Against everyone’s amazement Pikachu started run in circles across the Battlefield. Raichu encouraged her friend by cheering it on. The more that Pikachu ran the more speed it seemed to gain. “Yeah looking good!”

Lexi let out a giggle. “That’s a profound strategy alright.”

“Of course,” Clemont realized.

“What do you mean of course?” Bonnie wanted to know.

“The increased body temperature melted the ice on Pikachu’s body.” Raichu was clapping along.

“Looks like its also melting Wulfric’s icy resolve.” Serena smirked contently.

“Fascinating,” Wulfric stated. “Now Bergmite again! Use Rapid Spin!” Bergmite pursuit Pikachu across the Battlefield.

“Pikachu, use Quick Attack!” Ash insisted. Pikachu swiftly spun around as it zigzagged across the ice. The Quick Attack cleverly countered Bergmite’s attack. “Now use Iron Tail!” The Iron Tail came a mere moment after the Quick Attack so Bergmite was still recuperating, but it was enough to take Bergmite out.

“Bergmite is unable to Battle and Pikachu is the winner,” the referee announced.

“ _Raaai! Raaai! Raaai!_ ” Raichu happily clapped in her hands to cheer for Pikachu.

Bonnie bounced up and down. “Yeay! Pikachu!”

“It’s almost like a completely different Ash,” Lexi stated. “It’s like his head is clear.”

“So different than before,” Clemont pointed out impressed.

“Yeah Ash is back.” Serena’s joy at the recognition of the boy she loved was clear in her eyes. “The Ash _I_ know.”

Wulfric withdrew Bergmite as his gaze lingered to his opponent. “You know what? I was waiting for that kind of fire. Avalugg, you’re up next!” With that his second Pokémon had been decided. “You know what? It’s time to really turn up the heat, challenger.”

Ash balled his fist. “Right. I’m gonna turn it way up and then win. You ready, Pikachu? Thunderbolt” The first attack was successful as Avalugg endured it.

“Avalugg, Avalanche!” Avalanche made contact with Pikachu from above and pushed it all the way back across the ice.

“Now slide and dodge!” Pikachu was going to skid across the ice to be more agile. Lexi held Raichu firmer whose gaze was transfixed upon Pikachu’s movements.

“I excepted that.” Wulfric paused. “Avalugg, Gyro Ball!” Avalugg was heavy in its pursuit.

Ash hadn’t run out of ideas yet. “Use Iron Tail on the Battlefield!” The Iron Tail left a small gap into the ice which trapped the Gyro Ball and allowed Pikachu to move. “Awesome!”

“Now Stone Edge!” The stones came at Pikachu at a rapid pace.

“Quick Thunderbolt!”

Pikachu made an attempt to smash the rock but to no avail. Instead he got hit in the progress got knocked out.

“ _Raaai_.” Raichu solemnly lowered her ears.

“Pikachu is unable to Battle! Avalugg is the winner!” the referee stated.

Lexi soothed Raichu by softly petting her head. “Awh, girl. Pikachu did a great job.” At that her blue eyes lit up.

“Please I need more heat than that,” Wulfric admitted when Ash moved Pikachu to the side. “So who is your second Pokémon?”

“It’s right in here! Go, Talonflame!” Ash clearly was going with the Type advantage.

“Interesting. All your Pokémon have _such_ fire in their eyes.”

“Watch this! Use Flame Charge!” Ash hadn’t lost his fiery spirit which was such a change from the last Battle.

Avalugg just stood there and endured the first move which dealt it some great damage.

“Avalugg, Stone Edge!” Even while Talonflame could fly that was no guarantee it could outmanoeuvre the stones that persistently chased after it. The ceiling didn’t allow it to go higher. It got hit in the end. “Now then. Did you feel the power in _that?_ ”

“Okay, Talonflame! Steel Wing let’s go!” Ash was giving it his all. While Talonflame dove down it graced the flat top of Avalugg’s body which it definitely felt. “Still standing?”

“Now that’s some power.” Wulfric clenched his hand. “Use Avalanche.” The Avalanche appeared right above Talonflame who plummeted down.

“Burn it up, Talonflame! Use Flame Charge!” Talonflame instantly dove down and countered. The intensity of the flames and smoke briefly engulfed Avalugg. It dispersed as got knocked down in the progress.

“Avalugg is unable to Battle! Talonflame is the winner!” the referee announced.

“So that means Ash has two wins now?” Bonnie figured positively.

“Hmmhm. He’s gonna win this,” Serena replied in the same train of thought.

“But this is no time for overconfidence,” Clemont made clear.

“Clemont is right. Ash isn’t allowed to make a mistake now because he’s under the assumption he’s already won,” Lexi rambled on. Clemont just held her firmer to assure both of them which she was thankful for.

Wulfric withdrew Avalugg as he eyed his opponent. “Trust in your Pokémon and there is no limit to what you can achieve.”

“Right. I totally believe in them,” Ash agreed.

The Gym Leader guffawed. “I would’ve learned more about you. Alright Abamasnow let’s go!” Wulfric sent out his last Pokémon of this match. Immediately Abamasnow’s ability kicked in a hailstorm.

Lexi scowled. “Could’ve gone without that.” Raichu actually dove inside her winter coat to shield herself. Only her ears stuck out slightly.

Clemont chuckled lightly. “Luckily Wulfric chose Abamasnow last then.” Now that her hands were free she put them where his were resting on her waist. At that contact he flashed his trademark smile.

“Show me more of who you _really_ are,” Wulfric insisted.

“Right. Now Talonflame Steel Wing!” Ash wasted no time.

“Wood Hammer!” Abamasnow successfully punched Talonflame into the ice ceiling. Wulfric got rather smug as a result. “So you wanna defeat me? The Battle is beginning now.”

“Talonflame, Flame Charge go!”

“Abamasnow, Ice Shard!” The shards adamantly chased after Talonflame who was struggling to resist it, but succeeded. “Now use Wood Hammer.”

Precisely as Talonflame flew by Abamasnow dealt a tremendous blow against Talonflame’s head which caused it to crash into the icy floor.

“Talonflame is unable to Battle! Abamasnow is the winner!” the referee announced.

“Even using Talonflame Ash couldn’t defeat Abamasnow with speed,” Serena said.

“Wulfric is a master at playing his own game,” Lexi replied.

“They skilfully close any escape routes using Ice Shard,” Clemont clarified. “That Gym Leader isn’t fooling around.”

Ash was forced to withdraw Talonflame. “Time for my last Pokémon. now it’s time for you to see our true power. Greninja, I choose you.”

Lexi licked her lips. “Since both Ash and Wulfric saved their best Pokémon for last this could prove to be an interesting Battle.” With that thought in mind she turned on her camera.

Wulfric seemed excited to see Greninja again. “Okay here we go. I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Alright Greninja Arial Ace!” Ash officially opened the final Battle. Greninja rapidly started with two successful Arial Aces. “Water Shuriken!” Abamasnow was knocked across the ice by the impact.

“Energy Ball!” Wulfric insisted.

“Use Cut!” Greninja was able to successfully stop it. Even though the hail that round still dealt damage to its stamina.

“Use Wood Hammer!”

“Quick block it!”

When Abamasnow struck with its fist it touched the icy ground instead which caused Greninja to get frozen in ice. For a tentative moment nothing happened until Greninja broke out of its icy shield.

“Now, Greninja. Together!” Ash and Greninja simultaneously raised one arm as they made their psychical connection which allowed them to morph into Ash-Greninja. At first that torrent of water that engulfed Greninja’s body was present like it always was.

Only what bewildered everyone at the stands was how that water turned into a gigantic Water Shuriken on Greninja’s back. They were finally able to see its true form in its most glorious way.

Lexi’s jaw dropped. “When did they perfect _that_?”

Clemont smirked. “It’s a hidden surprise for sure.”

“Yippie! A giant Water Shuriken!” Bonnie exclaimed joyously. 

“Yeah.”

“Can someone pinch me?” Lexi uttered in a daze.

“On it.” Bonnie was only too cunning to pinch into Lexi’s arm which made her yelp.

“Thanks, Bonbon. I’m clearly not dreaming.”

This was precisely what every Professor and Pokémon researcher would hope to discover during their studies and Lexi had been fortunate enough to witness and research it first-hand. It was such an honour as a Professor to be allowed to see all the transformation stages Ash and Greninja underwent.

Serena was overcome with pride. “They look so great. So strong.”

“Yeah Ash-Greninja!” Bonnie cheered them on.

“Feel the heat,” Wulfric said.

“We’re just stronger and stronger _and_ stronger,” Ash made clear.

“You know what? Show me your future, Ash. I need you to show it to me now.”

Ash did exactly that. “Arial Ace!” Greninja launched at Abamasnow with a series of Arial Aces which all reached their mark. Its power and speed was uncanny.

“Wood Hammer!”

“Okay! Greninja, Cut!” The Wood Hammer was effortlessly blocked by Greninja who managed to land some hits on Abamasnow in the process. Its Cut had almost manifested into a pair of knives. How smoothly Greninja was Battling definitely took Lexi’s breath away and she couldn’t keep her eyes of it.

“You know what? It’s like a completely different Pokémon than it was before,” Wulfric pointed out.

“Water Shuriken!” Abamasnow was hurled back against the ceiling. It was still able to get up when it reached the icy ground.

“You were here just a few days ago. How could you have gotten _so_ much stronger?” Wulfric wanted to know.

Ash and Greninja moved in total sync. “Working with my Pokémon that’s how. Strong together!”

“I can feel it. The two of you are Battling as one.”

“It’s like Greninja woke up a new power that’s deep inside of me. And this challenge is our very first Battle in control of our new power.”

“Yes it is fully on display. Your _real_ power. Your heat and your future.” Wulfric raised the stone around his neck.

“Clemont, hold me up,” Lexi insisted when she recognized the Key Stone.

“What do you mean, Lex? Are you okay?” Clemont didn’t quite understand her meaning.

“Two sort of Mega Evolutions might possibly get me overexcited so –“

“Oh. Now I get it, babe. I’ll catch you if you faint.” He kissed her temple while he intensified his hold on her.

“Glad I can always count on you, Clem.”

His grin was blinding.

“You know what? Now I must respond.” Wulfric activated his Keystone. “Bare your fangs power of ice. It’s time to Mega Evolve!”

Lexi’s eyes were glued on the spectacle as Abamasnow’s Mega Stone reacted to the Key Stone which allowed it to Mega Evolve. There was a rainbow of colourful lights.

“It Mega Evolved!” Serena’s voice cracked.

“Breathtaking,” Lexi uttered softly as Clemont slightly held her up.

“This is from your _heat,_ ” Wulfric clarified. “Your fire is burning bright. With such an opponent responding with Mega Evolution is a courtesy.”

“We’ll give our all!” Ash assured. “Water Shuriken!”

“Use Ice Punch!” With one powerful punch Abamasnow froze and shattered the Water Shuriken.

“Just like that,” Serena said.

“Everything froze,” Bonnie added.

“Mega Evolution increased its power a lot,” Clemont clarified. He noticed how immersed his girlfriend was at the spectacle below. Her eyes couldn’t drift away from the Battle.

“It’s okay. Ash can do it,” Serena responded which mostly was to reassure her own anxiety. “I’m sure.”

“Now Ice Shard!” Wulfric went on.

“Dodge it!” Ash insisted. As Greninja leaped up towards the ceiling the Ice Shard was heavy in its pursuit and Greninja was unsuccessful to shake it off and got hit. “Greninja, Double Team!” Within a fraction of a second the air was filled with copies of Greninja. “Now Arial Ace!” This combined the two moves. All the copies charged towards Abamasnow.

“Wood Hammer!” All the copies of Greninja that came near Abamasnow’s hand vanished while the actual Greninja was pushed back across the ice. “Ice Shard!” Wulfric surely wasn’t giving them any chance to breathe.

“Greninja, Cut let’s go!” Greninja leaped upwards and slashed through the attack. It had been able to sneak up on Abamasnow. “Cut again!”

“Ice Punch!” The intense cold of the punch Abamasnow delivered froze the knives in Greninja’s hands as it got sent backwards. “Bring it on!”

Ash grimaced. “So it’s like that?”

“Wood Hammer!” Abamasnow directed its Wood Hammer onto the ice which started to shake.

“Glide on the frozen blades!”

Greninja skilfully used the frozen blades as a sort of skates to cross the ice Battlefield.

“Awesome,” Bonnie gasped.

“Perfectly executed,” Lexi uttered in awe.

“Simply incredible,” Clemont praised.

Greninja was able to completely avoid the Wood Hammer which astounded everyone. This was a Battle of top tier quality.

“Use Ice Shard!” Wulfric insisted.

Since Greninja was skating across the ice none of Abamasnow’s attacks made any contact. It circled around Abamasnow to gain more speed.

“Now Water Shuriken!” Ash instructed. Greninja approached Abamasnow from the front as it hurled a gigantic Water Shuriken at its feet.

“Ice Punch!” While Abamasnow hit the ice Greninja had leaped over it.

“Arial Ace!”

Greninja dealt a series of powerful Arial Aces onto Abamsnow’s head. Abamasnow was hurled against the ice ceiling which shattered some of it. Abamasnow crashed onto the icy Battlefield and for a couple of seconds everyone was quiet.

“Abamasnow is unable to Battle!” the referee stated. “That makes Greninja the winner! And that means the match goes to Ash, the challenger!” Greninja changed back to normal.

All of Ash’s friends cheered happily at his victory for winning his final Badge in the Kalos region.

Everyone joyously made it onto the ice where Ash had all of his Pokémon released from their Pokéballs.

“Congrats, Ash,” Bonnie said.

“Excellent! You did it!” Clemont praised. “You won your eight Badge!”

“You did a marvellous job. It was well deserved.” Lexi grinned.

Raichu was in her arms who raised both her paws. “ _Raaai. Raai.”_

Ash nodded. “Yeah. Thanks a lot.” His gaze shifted to Serena. “You too.”

Ash extended his arm which stunned everyone. Serena was the first to followed his example when the others quickly followed, exchanging happy laughter with one other that they’ve come so far.

“Well,” Wulfric said when he approached with his apprentice. “That had heat.”

“Thanks.”

“What was it? Ash-Greninja? It was strong. I got to see something impressive. I can give this Badge to you with confidence.” Wulfric awarded him with his earned Badge. “Here take it. The Snowbelle Gym Iceberg Badge.”

Ash gladly took it. “This is so great.” He struck his traditional pose. “Wow! I got the Iceberg Badge!”

Everyone watched in fascination how he put his final Badge into his badgecase.

“It’s amazing seeing them all there,” Serena admitted.

“Yeah it almost takes my breath away,” Clemont added.

Lexi grinned. “Wow so much hard training went into earning all of these Badges. Now you officially compete in the Kalos League.”

“You know what, young man?” Wulfric questioned which made them all look up at him. “You have all the Gym Badges now. One thing left to do? Head for the Kalos League.”

“Right,” Ash agreed.

“You’re greatly loved by your Pokémon. now I see how much you believe in them. You know what? I find myself liking you a lot.” Wulfric grinned. “Now see for yourself just how far you can go.”

Ash nodded hopeful. “Right.”

That night when they stayed at the Pokémon Center they watched through the window how Ash addressed his Pokémon for the upcoming League they were about to enter. They were so close to achieving their goal now. The Kalos League was waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to take some time to write the Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel movie episode :"))


	123. Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! ^^

“Now Lilligant I need you to be extra careful with these. Don’t want to accidentally drop them.” Lexi’s voice was soft as Lilligant took some of the clothes from her.

“ _Liiiiiil. Liiiil._ ” Lilligant assured her as she trailed after Vivillon with some freshly washed laundry.

On their way to Lumiose City the group had stopped at the woods so they could do some laundry. Everyone had a specific task while they were being aided by their Pokémon.

Lexi was the one who actually did the washing which she didn’t mind. Clemont had invented a portable laundry machine for them to use during their journey. But since they had to wash the clothes of everyone in the group there was quite a lot of laundry to sort through.

While Lexi was scrubbing the worsts stains out of the clothing Raichu and Azumarill were the ones who sorted through the clothing and stuffed them into the laundry machine, which was a big help to Lexi.

When eventually all the clothes had been washed Lexi returned to where her friends were and saw how Clemont used his Aipom-Arm to reach the top of a gigantic tree root where Ash took it. Attached to the Aipom Arm was a clothing line so that everything could dry in the sun.

Bonnie had been aiding Lexi by carrying clean laundry for her. The girl gave some fresh ones to Serena who put them onto the clothing line. As Lexi took a few steps forwards she was almost knocked over by Clemont who suddenly whirled around. He grabbed her by the arms so she wouldn’t fall.

“Sorry, Lex. Didn’t see you there. You good?”

She smiled faintly. “Yeah, it’s fine. Where are you running off to anyway?”

He grinned sheepishly. “I’m going to have a Battle with Ash if you must know.” She noticed he had Chespin, Bunnelby and Luxray with him.

“Well then. I won’t detain you. I’ll be rooting for you.” She winked at him and briefly kissed him as his cheeks flushed.

“Thanks, Lexi.” He ran to the field where there was enough space for their Battle.

Lexi petted Luxray, Bunnelby and Chespin for good luck as they joined Clemont. She was going to cheer for them alongside Azumarill, Raichu, Lilligant, Noctowl, and Vivillon. Truthfully one of Lexi’s favorite things to watch were Clemont’s Battles. It was something she could never tire from. Whether it was a friendly match or not.

The Battle started with Noivern against Bunnelby and after a couple of effective moves from Noivern, the latter was unable to go on. Chespin prompted that he wanted to continue but Clemont gave Luxray the chance instead.

Halfway through the match Pikachu took over the reign from Noivern so it turned into a full fletched Electric Type Battle. The intensity of the collisions of their attacks created tons of wind which made the laundry flutter. When Luxray used Wild Charge it was countered by Pikachu’s Iron Tail.

Everyone shielded themselves against the strong wind as the laundry was twirling in circles on the line. The Battle was interrupted when something large crashed out of the sky into the ground. There was so much dust and dirt everywhere.

Lexi’s sight was blocked by some of the laundry which had landed on her face as she coughed to get the dirt from her throat.

“Nooo!” Serena cried heartbroken as she took in the state of the clothing. “I’ll have to rewash these.”

Lexi groaned. “We just had everything clean.”

“Serena. Lexi,” Bonnie said as she was seated on the ground. “Did something just fall?”

They weren’t entirely sure. Lexi turned around and noticed a gigantic crater in the centre of the Battlefield. Clemont and his Pokémon stood on the edge. “Hey. You all aren’t hurt?”

Clemont shook his head. “No it missed us. Ash is in there.” He pointed down.

Ash was indeed at the center of the crater but there was something large beside him which Lexi couldn’t quite identify. It appeared to be red of color.

“What was that?” Clemont wanted to know.

Ash adjusted his hat as Pikachu approached him. Whatever was next to him began to move which told them that it was a Pokémon. The panic on Ash’s face was clear.

“Goodness,” Lexi uttered softly which only her boyfriend and their Pokémon heard.

“Lex, what is it?” Clemont asked.

“That’s the legendary Pokémon Volcanion.” She had once done a lengthy research on the Pokémon to update her knowledge about the legendary Pokémon that freely roamed through Kalos. Seeing one in person while you’re this region’s Pokémon Professor is an indescribable feeling.

Volcanion raised one paw which it used to blast water at Ash who was slightly pushed back, but was unharmed. For some unexplainable reason Ash was pulled back to Volcanion and onto its leg. He then rolled onto the ground, but stayed close.

Volcanion turned towards him. “Look, human. How many times are you gonna bump into me?”

“Hey you can talk?” Ash blurted out in disbelieve.

“Is it telepathy?” Clemont guessed.

Lexi blinked in amazement. “That’s likely.”

“Well?” Volcanion pressed annoyed.

That’s when Ash realized that there was a sort of mechanical band around his waist.

Volcanion took a step back when there was a similar one around his leg. “Wait.” He tried to chew it off, but to no avail.

Ash was unsuccessful with loosening the band as well. “It’s stuck!”

Clemont used his Aipom-Arm to grab a pair of glasses from his backpack. It was one of his inventions. He held his own glasses up so he could watch through these ones. “Amazing!” His voice went up a few pitches.

“What is, Clem?” Lexi arched an eyebrow and pulled Azumarill back before she’d jump into the crater.

“An electromagnetic pulse!”

Volcanion grew tired of the whole ordeal and planned to make it out of the crater. “I have no time for this.” Volcanion had only taken a couple of steps until the band around Ash reacted and pulled him onto the one around Volcanion’s leg. “Stop banging into me!”

Clemont gave these glasses so Lexi could try them out as Volcanion threw Ash from his leg and into the crater. These glasses allowed her to see how this sort of electromagnetic pulse drew Ash back again.

“What on earth?” she muttered dumbfounded as she returned the glasses to him.

Volcanion’s mood only grew grimmer as he turned to Ash. “Knock it off already.”

Ash innocently raised his arms. “I’m not doing anything.”

“It’s the E.M. pulse!” Clemont cried. “An electromagnetic pulse is flowing between these bands.”

“Huh? What’s that mean?” Serena wondered puzzled.

“Basically they’re being linked together by an invisible force.” His explanation confused the others even further.

Lexi crossed her arms. “Didn’t knew something like that was possible.”

“Oh that’s just great.” Volcanion ran away and like predicted Ash was pulled after him.

The others had no other choice but to pursuit as they watched them disappearing in the distance. If this magnetic pulse wasn’t dealt with Ash could be taken anywhere.

Their pursuit led them through a forest towards the nearby town which was located there. It was a huge and bustling city and they had only seen the large wall that surrounded it. Luxray was carrying Dedenne and Bonnie with him while the rest were running. They had withdrawn the rest of their Pokémon and only Raichu was out.

When they stepped through entrance, they discovered it was unlike any town they had ever witnessed. There were mechanical large clogs and gears there were visible onto a lot of the buildings. The whole place had a sort automated feel to it which was unique.

“Could this be?” Clemont muttered as he took it all in while they didn’t slow down.

“It sure looks like it,” Lexi replied dubiously. Raichu was on her shoulder now and was awestruck by the mechanics and marvel.

They reached a more plaza like area of the city where even more gears were present along with all sort of transportations. There were people and Pokémon everywhere. 

Dedenne used its electricity to trace down Pikachu and gestured them in the correct location. Luxray instantly followed the location while the rest followed. Lexi heard Clemont gasping at all the wonder behind her as if it this was paradise. And in his books it certainly was.

When Lexi turned around and noticed Clemont was no longer there she sighed. “Clem, this isn’t the time to get side-tracked.” He had taken a sort of elevator which took him to a higher ledge.

“But Lexi don’t you know what this is!?” He hardly even paid her an eye.

“Clemont! We gotta hurry!” Serena made clear. 

Clemont waved at them as he was on a sort of automated moving road. “Lexi! Serena! Bonnie! This is incredible! This is the Azoth Kingdom!”

Lexi gasped. “Wow. The place you’ve been dreaming of.” How many times he had spoken about this place in high regard was more than she could count. “What a privilege that we’ve made it here.”

“You’re right, Lex.”

“The Azoth Kingdom?” Bonnie echoed.

“It’s an ultra-mechanised city!” Clemont exclaimed in pure admiration as if he truly entered the place of his dreams. “Built by the great scientist Nikola using arcane science and art.” He let out a joyous chuckle.

While Clemont was still on this moving road the others followed Luxray who was tracking down Pikachu.

“Mechanised city?” Bonnie didn’t quite understand it.

“Nikola was a genius! He’s truly one of my all-time idols!” Clemont went on in pure respect. “He used Pokémon skills as inspiration for his many inventions. Truly a great man!”

“Don’t wet your pants, Clem,” Lexi chimed in as she gestured for Raichu to go and get him so he wouldn’t get lost. “How marvellous this place truly is shouldn’t distract you from the fact that we have to find Ash first.”

“But, Lexi –“ She could see him pouting from all the way up there.

“ _Raaai. Raaai.”_ Raichu gently took his hand so she could escort him down the modified electric stairs to where the others were.

“We’ll get a chance to explore the Azoth Kingdom later, okay?” Lexi suggested when he stood in front of her. “Then you can tell me exactly why you’re so passionate about this place and –“

He interrupted her with a happy kiss at her suggestion. “I’ll gladly take you up on that, Lex. That’s a promise.” He chuckled gleefully as they went to follow the others. Raichu was on her shoulder.

“We found them!” Bonnie exclaimed as Luxray led them down some stairs towards where a river was. Underneath a bridge Ash was with his Pokémon and Volcanion.

“Ash. Everyone,” Serena said as they caught up with them.

“You all okay?” Lexi wondered.

Clemont held his glasses as he took a thorough look at the sort of machine that was at Volcanion’s side. He was the one who was fascinated with Nikola’s inventions, which had helped shape the Azoth Kingdom. He had identified it as none other than Magearna. Lexi once had to listen to him passionately prattle on about Magearna for hours on end.

While Serena and Bonnie had gone to get some necessary shopping done, Clemont and Lexi stayed with Ash and Volcanion.

Clemont then hopped over a small ledge so he could make an attempt to use his Aipom-Arm to crack the band around Ash’s waist. “Just meeting the mythical Pokémon Volcanion would’ve been amazing but to actually meet Nikola’s greatest creation of all. I’m honored.” His voice was elevated. Magearna clasped her hands together at the praise.

“Quite a miracle that we happen to stumble upon Magearna like that,” Lexi uttered in awe, her hands on her hips.

The hand of the Aipom-arm had a minor explosion due to the pressure, but the metallic band didn’t budge. Clemont groaned softly because it wasn’t working.

Ash’s shoulders hunched in defeat. “It’s never coming off.” Clemont withdrew his Aipom-arm.

“You humans are useless,” Volcanion stated.

“That’s not nice.” Pikachu spoke up to defend Ash’s honour as well.

“Jeez. Mythical Pokémon or not it wouldn’t kill you to be kind from time to time,” Lexi butted in, growing slightly agitated. That of course earned her a glare from Volcanion.

“Lexi,” Clemont chided cautiously. “I don’t believe you want to face Volcanion’s wrath.” He lowered his head, smiling shyly because he hadn’t been able to fix this. “I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

As he turned his head Magearna held out her arm from which a bouquet of pink flowers popped out. It first startled him but then he went all fan boy mode as he marvelled at the wonder that was Magearna.

There were radiant sparks in his bright blue eyes and a healthy blush on his cheeks as he got up and happily clasped his hands together. “Thank you, Magearna.” He then took both her hands in his. “You’re a Pokémon treasure.”

“Don’t touch it!” Volcanion’s rage was focused on Clemont. He was about to blast water at him. Magearna sensed it and rapidly retreated into the shell of her own body.

“Look out!” Ash jumped in front of Clemont and got blast away with the water in his place. When the attack was over, he was pulled back by the magnetic pulse onto Volcanion’s leg. “Ew. Why me?”

That’s when Serena returned with Bonnie carrying two shopping bags with them.

“Hi there,” Serena announced. “We’re back.” She was kind of confused to see Magearna in curled up in a sort of ball. “Magearna?” Those words made Magearna change from that state she had been in to her regular form.

Clemont was once again marvelling at the Magearna’s hidden capabilities. He almost squealed with delight. “Incredible!”

“The wonders of all that Magearna can do are limitless,” Lexi gasped in awe. The fact remained that Magearna was a Pokémon as well, and not just one of the greatest inventions. She’d have to use that opportunity to get a little bit of research done on Magearna later.

Ash chuckled. “Kind of like a Pokéball.” Which was confirmed by a joyful Pikachu.

Serena took a few steps forward and held out some bags. “Ash. Ta-daaa! Since your clothes are a mess how about you try these?” She winked.

The clothes that Serena had picked out for Ash were unusual for sure. They were pretty old fashioned with a matching brown paperboy cap. Made Lexi wonder if this was some sort of secret desire of the girl to dress him up like that.

“Wow you look great.”

Ash wasn’t so sure as he was tugging onto the waistcoat. “Really?” He turned to the other Pokémon. “Pikachu. Raichu. Magearna. Do I?” All three confirmed it and Magearna clasped her hands together.

Lexi grinned. “Guess that’s a yes.”

“Stop it, Magearna,” Volcanion chided. Which made her look at him. “Don’t get involved with these _humans_.” The disdain in his voice was clear. She stepped in front of him so she could address her thoughts. “I refuse.” She actually scolded Volcanion as if it was a little kid. “Leave me alone.”

From Magearna’s hands came two bouquets of flowers this time. Apparently Volcanion was highly allergic and everyone anxiously stepped back as they waited for him to sneeze because they feared his power. Lexi just held onto Raichu.

When Volcanion did sneeze, wind was emitted through the gaps and holes in his body which created a minor dust cloud.

He shook his head. “Hey I told you quit it, didn’t I?” Everyone dared to open their eyes again. “Okay. Fine. I’ll do my best.” He obviously wasn’t pleased with her nagging.

Magearna let it rest as she turned around and her foot slipped as she lost her balance and immediately fell into the water with her face down. Ash and Clemont were the ones who took hold of her legs and lifted her to the shore. It cost them a lot of strength to successfully raise her onto the stone pavement.

“Are you alright?” Volcanion questioned as she sat up right. Lexi was just puzzled by his concern for Magearna.

Serena and Bonnie were the ones to dry Magearna with some towels.

“Magearna, you’re soaking wet,” Serena said.

“We’ll get you all dried up,” Bonnie assured.

“Well that’s a relief.” Clemont smiled. “Although you gotta admit Magearna is heavy.”

“Oh no,” Lexi uttered when he made that comment and saw how Magearna tried to cover her face.

“ _Raaaaaai. Raaaai._ ” Raichu shrugged from her shoulder.

“It looks embarrassed,” Bonnie figured.

Clemont momentarily held his glasses. “Because it fell?”

Serena came closer to him with her voice low. “I don’t think Magearna likes being called heavy.”

He smiled shyly at that. “You’re kidding.”

“No one does, Clem,” Lexi teased.

“Of course it doesn’t like that,” Volcanion made clear. 

Clemont yelped at that notion and raised his arms in an apologetic manner. “I’m so very sorry. Please forgive me.” He blushed profusely.

Bonnie gently patted Magearna’s back. “Clemont means well but just doesn’t understand some things.” She let out a giggle. “It’s a miracle he has a girlfriend.” At that Clemont’s cheeks went even redder.

Lexi snorted. “Now that’s not nice, Bonbon. Your brother is perfect for me.” She noticed the mirth in her boyfriends, no her fiancé’s, blue eyes.

“We should go,” Volcanion said. “The sun is setting.” Magearna gestured to the rest because they couldn’t leave them behind. Only Volcanion didn’t want to hear about it. “No.” Magearna playfully patted his front leg. “No!” This time there was steam emitted from the holes in his body. “I won’t bring humans along.”

Magearna stubbornly walked away from him which frustrated him.

“Hey! Come back!” Initially she went on her way until she fell with her face on the pavement.”

“Not again,” Bonnie sighed.

Volcanion went after her and had forgotten about the invisible magnetic until Ash was pulled into Volcanion’s leg.

As the others approached they noticed that there were villagers that got gotten aware of their presence and were curious what was transpiring down there. It was for the better that two legendary Pokémon wouldn’t draw any unnecessary attention.

“We need to get away right now.” Volcanion put Magearna onto his back. He briefly looked back at the rest. “Get moving or I’ll leave you behind.”

He emitted some more steam to create a cover for them. Without any other decent plan they had no choice to follow Volcanion. They left the city behind them for now so they were away from all human eyes and found themselves in the forest.

They took a minor break to catch their breaths while Serena and Bonnie had taken their hands on Magearna with the attempt to dress her up.

Both counted down as they exclaimed “Ta-daa!” in unison and stepped aside so that everyone could see their work. They had attached several pink ribbons onto Magearna which gave her a whole new appeal.

“It’s something else alright,” Lexi uttered, not knowing what else to say.

“Isn’t it cute, Volcanion?” Bonnie wanted to know.

Magearna seemed excited with her new look and twirled around. Volcanion only groaned exhaustedly as he wanted to walk further. They simply had no other option than to go where he took them.

“Getting friendly, aren’t they?” Volcanion questioned as they kept walking.

Ash smiled. “They sure are. Since we’re stuck together we might as well have fun.”

“I agree,” Clemont replied.

“We don’t know how long this could last anyway,” Lexi added.

“Nonsense,” Volcanion disagreed. “I just want you get away from you. Nothing good comes from interacting with humans.” He referred to humans as if they weren’t worthy of his time which troubled them.

“You fell out of the skies with these bands, remember?” Ash pointed out.

“Look humans made these things.”

“Well it sure wasn’t us.”

“All humans are the same.” He blasted more water on Ash who momentarily flew off until he got pulled back by the magnetic pulse.

“ _Raaaaaai._ ” Raichu tiresomely rolled with her eyes.

Ash grabbed onto Volcanion’s cannon on his back which only upset it even more. “Hey you! What are you doing hanging around that?” He tried to shake him off. “Get your filthy human hands off me.”

Lexi clasped her hands together. “Oh, be careful.”

“No I won’t let go,” Ash firmly insisted.

“Enough I say,” Volcanion made clear.

“No you first!”

“I’ll blast you off.” The canon on Volcanion’s back turned blue. The others stayed a bit further away as it’s whole body started to illuminate. Magearna even withdrew into her ball and her ribbons got lost in the process.

There was an explosion which created a lot of dust mixed with wind and everyone had to temporarily shield their faces. When the coast was clear it became known that Ash hadn’t let go yet, but was shaken up from the explosion and he then fell to the ground.

Afterwards night had fallen and they set up camp for the night because it was too dark to see ahead of them. They had built a small campfire so they had at least a little light. While Clemont was intensely working on another necessary invention Lexi observed him closely and handed him the tools he needed. Each smile he rewarded her with send her heart racing.

When he was finished he chuckled delightfully as he presented it to everyone else. “It’s all finished.”

“What is?” Ash questioned curiously.

“Have a look yourselves! The future is now thanks to science!” He chuckled some more as he held out this protective suit he had been working on. He helped Ash into it. “I made this protective suit inspired by moves like Iron Defence and Protect. It’s called Mister Iron Defence.”

Ash was all emerged in the suit which shielded his whole body from any threat. He was visibly impressed. “Wow!” He was laughing ecstatically as he began to walk around.

Clemont turned rather smug. “You’re protected from any kind of attack.”

Lexi beamed at him, hands on her hips. “Impressive as ever, babe.”

“ _Raaai._ ” Raichu joined Pikachu as the two of them copied Ash’s stretching to get accustomed to the suit. Later Bonnie and Magearna joined in as well. 

Since they were camping out without much privacy Lexi and Clemont were forced to sleep among their friends. Clemont sat with his back against a tree as Lexi’s head was on his shoulder. He was softly snoring in her ear.

They couldn’t have been sleeping that long when there was an attack that was fired a bit further away. Volcanion Ash and Pikachu were in the proximity. Magearna came out of her protective state and rushed over there. Concerned Lexi, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena all got up as well so they were all together.

“Joeehoee,” a familiar masculine voice called which made them all look up. There on an elevated plateau in a clearing in the forest stood Team Rocket along with a Pinsir and a Heracross.

“From now on Magearna is our guest,” Jessie made clear.

“Team Rocket!” Ash cried.

Lexi’s whole body tensed up at the sight of them. “Guess again.” Raichu was on her shoulder and her neck hairs stood up straight.

“What are you guys doing here?” Serena wanted to know.

Clemont held his glasses. “Heracross and Pinsir?”

Bonnie cupped her mouth. “Hey! What happened to your normal Pokémon?”

“Not your normal Team Rocket,” Meowth clarified with a smirk. “Check this out.”

Both Jessie and James held out their arms around which they appeared to be wearing some sort of Mega rings.

“What?” Ash cried.

“Key Stones,” Clemont clarified in disbelieve.

Lexi tasted the bile in her throat. “You’re not entitled to have those.”

“We’re going forwards with the good Prince Rayleigh,” Jessie clarified. To prove their point they activated their Key Stones which activated the Mega Stones on Pinsir and Heracross.

“Mega Evolve?” Bonnie exclaimed puzzled.

“But how?” Clemont was bewildered. “To Mega Evolve there must be a close bond between trainer and Pokémon.”

“I feel sick to my stomach,” Lexi admitted in disgust. “There is no way that these Pokémon want to Mega Evolve but they’re forcing them against their will somehow to manipulate their power!” She was seething with rage.

Jessie didn’t appear bothered by their actions. “It’s thanks to a - “

“Neo arcane science,” James finished. “With this technology we can use Mega Evolution and we don’t need any stinking bond!”

“I see,” Ash uttered. “So Gangar and the others?” He must’ve had an earlier encounter with this scientist.

“What about how the Pokémon feel!” Serena exclaimed in dismay. “That’s not Mega Evolution!”

“You’re taking away all that’s marvellous about Mega Evolution for your own sick twisted little games! This goes against the laws of nature!” Lexi shouted. Her body was shaking tremendously as she blinked tears from her eyes. That’s how seeing Pokémon being dominated against their will hurt her. It was like a gaping hole. What Team Rocket was doing went against everything she believed in.

Clemont firmly raised his hand. “Arcane science was devolved to keep people and Pokémon happy! You’re defaming the memory of Nikola!”

Team Rocket wasn’t in the mood to argue further with them and opened the attack by ordering Pinsir and Heracross around. Clemont shielded Bonnie against the attack as Volcanion stepped in front of them.

“You!” Volcanion’s gaze lingered to them. “Take Magearna away! I hate relying on humans but I have no choice. Go!”

“Everyone do it!” Ash insisted.

No one argued with that decision since they probably stood no chance against this kind of Mega Evolution. Serena pulled Magearna along with her as they ran away to get to safety. They could hear the Battle ensue behind them for some time until they were out of range.

They couldn’t have been running for more than a matter of minutes when Serena was the first to fall into a laid-out pitfall while the others were quick to follow. It wasn’t deep by any means but it intercepted their plans.

That’s when Team Rocket appeared above them smiling cockily.

“It worked like a charm,” James stated satisfied.

Out of nowhere a Pokémon directed a Dazzling Gleam where Team Rocket stood which forced them backwards. Everyone curiously turned their heads to see who was responsible for that.

From the pitfall Lexi could easily see it. “Ah! It’s a shiny Gardevoir!” She unintentionally clutched onto Serena’s arm who was expecting that reaction.

There was a mechanical automated ship that landed behind Gardevoir. On the roof stood a woman who activated her Key Stone which allowed her Gardevoir to Mega Evolve in front of their eyes. It still caught all of them off guard.

“Use Dazzling Gleam,” the woman with blonde hair instructed. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Lexi all ducked from the pitfall. Fortunately the attack had enough power to send Team Rocket off flying.

They were helped out of the pitfalls as they boarded the flying ship together. The young woman hadn’t fully introduced herself yet but only insisted that it was urgent that they’d get to Volcanion after they heard an explosion. After a few minutes she gestured the ship to land next to a crater where Ash was with Volcanion and Pikachu.

“Hi guys,” Ash greeted when he saw them.

Volcanion on the other hand was anything but satisfied. “Great. Even more humans.”

Everyone got from the ship and into the crater so that it would easier to have a proper conversation.

“Magearna, I’m Kimia,” the woman introduced herself. “Princess of Azoth. Pleased to meet you. I’m a descended of the Azoth royal family.”

“Princess?” Ash echoed.

Lexi blinked unsure. “Wasn’t counting on royalty.”

Raichu gasped atop her head. “ _Raaaai._ ”

Magearna was silent for a moment until she bowed and popped that some bouquet of flowers from her hand.

Kimia happily clasped her hands together. “Oh my. They’re beautiful. Thank you.” She turned her attention to the other Pokémon. “Volcanion. You were protecting Magearna, right?” Slowly he nodded.

When the sun had risen the humans and their Pokémon got onto the ship which Kimia steered while Volcanion walked ahead of it. The ship was going at a slow pace so that Volcanion to could keep up.

“For the kingdom? That’s what Rayleigh said?” Kimia guessed as Ash described his encounter with her younger brother to her.

“Right,” Ash confirmed.

“One thing is for sure. Rayleigh believes everything that Alva tells him. That it’s all for the good of the kingdom.” Alva was the person who had created those devastating and sicking Mega Evolution devices and who was the scientist that Prince Rayleigh went to for advice.

“Does Rayleigh really trust this Alva person this much?” Serena wondered.

“Can’t imagine a man like Alva being someone with a worthy reputation,” Lexi replied dubiously. Clemont was gently playing with her hand.

Kimia nodded. “Yes. Ever since Rayleigh was a boy he always adored Nikola Many times he would spend an entire day in his room reading old texts and performing experiments. And because of that when he found out that councillor Alva was an arcane scientist researcher, he started to spend more and more time with him. So now since my brother is involved in this that means that I am too.”

Volcanion had walked ahead too far so Ash was snatched from the ship by the magnetic pulse.

Shortly after that the group came to a halt and everyone came off the ship.

Bonnie pointed to the area ahead of them. “Lexi, look at that!”

Lexi followed her line of sight to see a gigantic field of colourful flowers just through the trees. “It’s beautiful!”

“Wow! A field of flowers!”

“ _Raaaaaai_ ,” Raichu gasped at the sight.

There was a Fletchling that flew towards Volcanion so that it could speak to him about something.

“What?” Volcanion growled as Fletchling flew away and it chased after it. Unfortunately that meant Ash went along as well in his protective suit.

They others didn’t hesitate to come and see what was going on. As they got closer they witnessed how Ash removed a net from an Amaura which was in a bad condition as it lay on its side. 

“We’ll take care of it,” Kimia promised as she flew her ship over there.

“I don’t need your help,” Volcanion firmly disagreed. “I’ll carry Amaura myself.” He was about to use his canons to do so.

Lexi raised her arms. “You might end up hurting it more.”

That’s when without a warning a jeep drove onto the clearing and came to a shrieking halt. A man resembling a weasel fired a sort of bullet towards Volcanion which created a sort of explosion and Volcanion was forced backwards along with Ash and pushed the ship Kimia was in aside. 

This weasel was clearly a trapper or hunter of some sort. “Wow this big one will catch me a better prize than this Amaura.”

“A Pokémon hunter,” Volcanion groaned.

Lexi took a step forward. “Not a chance.”

“Lexi!” Bonnie explained horrified. “Don’t make him angry!”

“He has to listen.” Lexi balled her fists. “Raichu, use Thunderbolt please!”

“You too, Pikachu!” Ash joined her for which she was grateful.

Unfortunately the hunter swerved around the attack and drove towards them at a rapid pace. As it got closer Volcanion emitted a cloak of steam to elude the hunter who lost control of his car and crashed into a nearby rock.

Volcanion was agitated as Lexi and Serena carefully lifted Amaura onto Volcanion’s back instead so it wouldn’t endure too much pressure. Everyone followed Volcanion through this heavy mist as they could barely see another. Clemont was holding onto Lexi’s hand.

“What a bad man,” Bonnie cried in disapproval.

“Pokémon hunters only want one thing,” Kimia made clear. “To make money stealing Pokémon.”

Lexi felt slightly nauseous. “To my knowledge that’s how most Pokémon in the wild get injured. By disgusting scum like that.” Raichu softly whimpered from her shoulder.

“So bad thing like this? Do they happen a lot?” Ash wondered eyeing Volcanion.

“Yes,” Volcanion confirmed. “But I can usually drive them off by creating mist.” 

The further they walked the thinner the mist grew. They were able to notice that they had made it a remote nature landscape filled with lush grass, flowers, fields and trees.

“This is Nabel Plateau. Our home.”

Surrounding the lush scenery were lakes and an abundance of waterfalls.

“So many Pokémon!” Bonnie exclaimed excitedly when she spotted them.

Lexi grinned. “Must be a sort of Pokémon safe haven.”

“And they’re totally cute!” The girl her voice went up a few octaves.

The humans their presence apparently spooked them cause most of the Pokémon hurried out of side to safety. When Pikachu, Dedenne and Raichu approached some of the Pokémon they all instantaneously fled which was discouraging.

“Everybody seems pretty afraid of us,” Ash figured.

“You know why,” Volcanion responded grimly. “You’re humans, right?”

“It does like they don’t trust us at all,” Kimia replied. “I wonder why that is.”

Lexi’s face turned sour. “Well if I’d have to guess.” Wild Pokémon usually weren’t that terrified by humans without a plausible reason.

Volcanion cautiously placed the unconscious Amaura onto a flat rock so it could be treated. Serena was actually the one who gave it a try. She seemed to carry antidote with her.

“Treat?” Volcanion didn’t intend for them to be the ones to treat it. “Don’t just do whatever you want.”

Lexi fiercely raised a finger at him. “Listen. If Amaura doesn’t get the proper treatment it requires its condition will only get worse. I’m sure you don’t want that gnawing at your conscience.”

“Don’t be so angry,” Serena stepped in as well. “You gotta trust us a little bit.” Magearna also tried to address Volcanion who gave up.

That’s how Serena, Bonnie and Kimia were the ones to provided the treatment while Lexi and Clemont kept a close eye. In the end they had successfully applied a bandage on Amaura’s leg.

“The bandage is freezing,” Kimia pointed out.

Clemont held his glasses. “This sort of thing happens with Ice Type Pokémon. Its proof of the healing. That means the medicine is working.” He eyed his girlfriend. “Right, Lex?”

She smiled. “You stole the words from my mouth, Clem. It’s a reaction from the body to the treatment which sets the recovery into motion. This very reason is why Ice Type Pokémon are the easiest to treat because their bodies speak for them in such cases.”

“How does she know?” Kimia wondered.

“That’s because Lexi is none other than the Kalos region’s second Pokémon Professor,” Bonnie boasted proudly.

There was bewildered expression on Volcanion’s face. “A human who is a Pokémon Professor? What a preposterous joke.”

She instantly tensed up. “I can understand your grudges against humanity for obvious reasons. Yet it is unfair to direct your rage to any unwilling human that crosses your path. I’ve become a Pokémon Professor because I want to gain more knowledge about them so that I can help them in the future.” Volcanion didn’t react to that but merely huffed.

Bonnie turned the subject back to the matters at hand. “Amaura, that’s so great.” Amaura came to and let out a soft noise which confirmed to everybody that it was on the mend.

Volcanion’s attention was solely focused on Amaura. “Forget all the bad times. You’re in a safe place now. You have food here. Your friends too. Sleep now, Amaura.” Amaura closed its eyes at that assurance.

Magearna clasped her hands together as she started to play a lullaby which everyone was enamoured by as they listened to it. Clemont held his glasses the biggest smile plastered to his face as he marvelled at Nikola’s invention. Even the wild Pokémon were softly bobbing with their heads to the soothing rhythm.

In the end Amaura had fallen asleep so they carefully tugged it underneath a sheet so that it could stay warm. Every time they turned their heads the wild Pokémon tried to make themselves invisible.

“It must be because they’re scared we’re here,” Clemont stated solemnly.

“Well we maybe humans but Pokémon are still Pokémon,” Serena replied. 

That was the sign for her to bring out Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon. Clemont, Ash and Lexi quickly followed by releasing their Pokémon as well.

Serena’s attention was turned towards the wild Pokémon. “See! You don’t need to be afraid of us. Help us show them we’re friendly.”

All of their Pokémon playfully interacted with one another. They tried to make friends with the wild Pokémon by gently approaching them and including them into their games. Luckily they were able to open up to the other Pokémon.

“Look at this tremendous change already,” Lexi uttered in awe. “They all made fast friends.” The Types didn’t seem to matter either because it was one mix of all of them together.

“Wow this is great!” Bonnie squealed happily.

Volcanion let out a low groan which earned Ash’s attention. “Volcanion, are you okay?”

“Hey wait a minute,” Clemont pointed out. There was a wounded area on Volcanion’s side. “The Pokémon hunter.”

“You need help too,” Kimia decided.

“And we’re not taking no for an answer,” Lexi made clear, hands on her hips.

Volcanion, stubborn as ever, turned his head away. “I need nothing.” He walked away.

“But what about you?” Ash cried in protest just when he got pulled along by that magnetic pulse.

“Wait for me!” Bonnie giggled as she ran in the same direction.

“Count me in,” Lexi insisted as she gave chase.

“Bonnie! Lexi” Clemont exclaimed concerned as he followed them.

Volcanion took them a to the entrance of a cave which directed to a tunnel. It led to an indoor hot spring area that overlooked the valley below.

“It’s a hot spring,” Clemont stated in surprisement. 

“Air is so dense here, but nice,” Lexi agreed. How tempting it was to take a dip in that.

“Like a giant bath,” Bonnie added.

“A bath will fix me right up.” Volcanion went into the water with the hope the warm weather would sooth his injuries. Only that’s when the magnetic pulse tugged onto Ash and he and his suit ended up in the water.

“Quick!” Clemont stated in a panic. “Ash! You gotta get outta there right away!”

There was no time for anyone to ask questions as the suit started to absorb the water.

“Your suit is absorbing the water!” 

Lexi’s face fell. “Oh no! That can’t bode well!”

They watched in horror how the suit absorbed lots of the water and increased in size to store the water. Ash was in the middle of it all when the suit exploded because of too much pressure and he fell back into the water.

“And then some,” Clemont muttered in disdain. Bonnie just chuckled dryly.

“Well at least the suit protected him for some time,” Lexi remained positive when Ash was unscathed.

Volcanion scoffed. “You humans are an annoying bunch.”

They left Ash with Volcanion as they returned to where the others were in the valley as night fell. With the aid of Vivillon, Lilligant, Raichu, Noctowl and Azumarill Lexi helped Serena with making dinner and Pokémon food for everyone. Clemont was a bit further away with his Pokémon to try to fix the ship. 

She went to join them with some spare food for all of them. When she got there Luxray was emitting electricity which Clemont used to illuminate light from his Heliolisk lamp so he could see. The Gym Leader was still working on fixing the ship and as he asked for a tool Bunnelby and Chespin gave it to him.

They hadn’t been aware of their presence until Vivillon, Lilligant and Azumarill approached them and started playing with Chespin and Bunnelby.

“Lexi,” Clemont greeted with a smile. “Hadn’t expected you here.”

“I was under the assumption that you’d be too occupied with trying to fix this that you’d lose track of time. That’s why I’m bring you food instead, babe. Got lots for the Pokémon as well.” Lexi placed the bowls of food onto the ground where their Pokémon instantaneously dove into. When Luxray started eating he stopped emitting electricity so Lexi had a flashlight with her for now so there’d be some light. She then gave a plate to Clemont. “I’m not leaving till you eat something.”

His smile was blinding. “That’s exceptionally nice of you, Lex. Thank you.” He kissed her for a couple of seconds. “And I don’t want you to leave.”

When he eaten his meal Clemont resumed his work like before. Only Raichu didn’t mind to replace Luxray by emitting some electricity now. While the rest of their Pokémon were nicely interacting together Clemont told Lexi precisely what he was trying to fix as she watched him work.

That’s when Kimia descended the steps of the ship. She smiled as she approached them. “Working on gadgets along with Pokémon?” She was almost next to the ship. “I’m sure it must’ve been like this for Nikola too.”

Clemont had momentarily stopped working to look at her before he continued. “Nikola thought the world needed both humans and Pokémon to be in harmony.” He turned around to face her. “Which I believe is what inspired him to create Magearna.” He knelt down to pet Chespin’s head. “Magearna is the living embodiment of the philosophy of arcane science.” Chespin got onto his shoulder as he petted Bunnelby and Azumarill. “At least that’s the way I prefer to interpret that. It’s such a beautiful idea.

Kimia didn’t say much else as she retreated for the night. Lexi did a bit of sketching for her research. As time passed Clemont hadn’t given up his attempt to relentlessly fix the ship.

Lexi’s hand was on his shoulder. “Clem, you’re going to drain yourself out if you keep up like this.”

Clemont exhaled in defeat as his eyes slowly shifted to hers. “I just desperately wanted to make it work, Lex.”

“Of course you do and it suits you. Only you don’t need to unnecessarily wear yourself down. How is your head?”

He was silent. “It’s sore.”

“Then let’s get you to bed. Not accepting no for an answer.” Lexi effortlessly lifted him to his feet and he didn’t argue with her. Raichu was also worn down from emitting that much electricity. They went to the tents where the rest of their friends already had retreated to. Their Pokémon stayed outside sleeping closely with one another.

Lexi aided Clemont by removing his clothes for him till he was in his boxers and she in her pajamas. As she lay down his head was buried in her chest as she soothingly traced patterns on his lower back. Clemont was asleep in no time which was a welcoming relief. She followed about an hour later.

It was the dead of the night when Lexi bolted up right when she heard Bonnie screaming her and Clemont’s name as the zipper of the tent rapidly went open. The girl entered the tent in a disheveled state as tears were running down her cheek. Clemont remained asleep as he had slipped from Lexi’s hold and lay against her.

“Bonbon, what’s wrong?” Lexi held open her arms as Bonnie nestled herself in her hold.

“Had a nightmare. Am scared. Serena was asleep. Didn’t want to be alone.”

Lexi gently shushed her. “It’s alright. You can stay here where you’re safe. No harm will come to you here.” She softly hummed a song that Bonnie adored and the girl fortunately stopped with her shaking as she drifted asleep. For some reason Lexi felt peaceful with both siblings asleep so close next to her. It was a wholesome experience.

Lexi slept a matter of hours until Clemont softly stroked her cheek and she opened her eyes to see him staring down at her. He had his glasses on. “Hey, Lex. How did Bonnie get here?”

“Hey, Clem. She had a nightmare so I told her to stay here. How is your head?”

“Better now fortunately.” He leaned closer so that he could kiss her while Bonnie remained asleep in her arms. For some odd reason it worked out smoothly. They continued to lay there for some time as they properly woke up.

It lasted until Bonnie apparently woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes when it was around dawn. “Morning.”

“Morning, Bonbon. I take it that you aren’t as shaken up anymore now.”

The girl yawned softly. “No. Not thanks to you.”

“That’s great.” She gently ruffled her golden hair.

Clemont sat up right as he handed Lexi her glasses and eyed his sister. “Morning. Bonnie, you know you can always come to one of us when you’re having a nightmare or something. We want to help.”

Bonnie smiled. “Thanks. That’s why I came here.” She then placed both her hands on Lexi’s stomach. “Is there a baby in there?”

Lexi’s cheeks flushed. “Am I what?”

“Well.” She paused. “I’ve heard that when a man and a woman love each other very much they make a baby together. I really want to become an aunt.”

Clemont coughed as he choked on his own saliva. “W-Who said that?”

Bonnie pointed her finger at him. “Doesn’t matter, Clemont. You and Lexi are spending an awful lot of time in private together. I’m not a fool.”

“Doesn’t mean we’re making babies,” Lexi clarified. She felt flushed from all of these questions. “We’re sixteen, Bonbon.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Then what do you do when you want private time together? You must be up to something.”

“Lexi and I do love each other,” Clemont explained as he was very embarrassed. He locked eyes with Lexi. “Becoming parents is the last thing that’s on our minds now. We just enjoy the time that we get to spent together.” He was nowhere ready to go into more details about sex with his little sister who was way too innocent for that. He wanted the earth to swallow him whole so this conversation would end.

“So you two just have a naughty time or something?” There was a mischievous spark in her blue eyes.

“We what now?” Lexi’s voice was elevated. “Who has been saying all these things to you?”

“No one.” Bonnie grinned sheepishly. “You might believe that only because I’m young that I have no idea what you two are up to. So if there are no babies being made you must be doing dirty stuff.”

“Bonnie!” Clemont exclaimed with red cheeks.

“I knew it!” She started giggling at that confirmation. Like that she got out of Lexi’s arms and left the tent so she could get dressed.

Lexi exhaled as she tiresomely rubbed her temples. “That girl is too clever for her own good.”

“This was the most awkward encounter we’ve had with her yet,” Clemont admitted as his gaze locked with hers. “We couldn’t tell her what we’ve really been doing, babe.”

She snorted. “So she figured it out herself. Don’t know if that’s admirable or not? I did like the phrase _naughty time_. Can we keep that?”

“Lexi, no!” Clemont laughed deeply as he leaned over her.

She was in a similar state as a giggle bubbled from her chest. “I do like the appeal of it. And –“ He silenced her by pressing his lips against hers as her tongue chased after his. Naughty time indeed.

Shortly after that they got dressed themselves and joined the others. Serena was making Poké Puffs with Magearna and Bonnie and the wild Pokémon didn’t seem as threatened by them anymore. Everyone was getting along splendidly.

Lexi was assisted by Lilligant, Azumarill, Vivillon and Raichu to make breakfast for the rest. Clemont had gone to find a way to break the bands around Volcanion and Ash. When everyone had eaten something Lexi went to check up on him. Luxray instantly approached her as she gently petted his head which earned her some soft purrs. Bunnelby had gotten in her arms.

“Oh boy,” Clemont complained when he was unable to saw through the contraption. “This won’t be easy.”

“Do you any idea what material it’s being made of though?” Lexi wondered.

He shook his head. “Not precise.” He made another attempt to saw through it.

That’s when a Gulpin and Litwick came forward. The Gulpin spoke to Bunnelby who nodded. Clemont withdrew the saw that was attached to his Aipom-Arm to give Gulpin a chance. It produced an acid onto the metal which instantaneously dissolved.

Clemont chuckled contently at the result. “Yes!” The acid had allowed him to successfully saw through it. “It worked!”

Lexi beamed at Gulpin. “What a miracle you are. That’s marvelous.”

The rest of the Pokémon had all tremendously worked together to collect Berries from the nearby trees from which a good deal of Poké Puffs could be made. 

Clemont had also succeeded in fixing the ship and luck seemed to be smiling at him. Kimia steered the ship as Clemont and Lexi with Luxray, Bunnelby, Gulpin, Litwick and Vivillon got onto it so they could go and help Ash and Volcanion.

When they approached the cave where Ash and Volcanion were sitting they waved at them.

“Surprise!” Lexi exclaimed.

“All fixed! Good as new!” Clemont made clear. “Next time we’re gonna be working on you!”

Kimia motioned the ship to come to a halt so that they could get started.

Lexi’s hands were on her hips. “You’re going to love it when you see the result.”

“Watch what this one can do,” Clemont clarified with a smile.

Gulpin came closer and fired acid onto the band around Ash’s waist. Clemont then effortlessly sawed through it till it came off. They then did the same with Volcanion’s belt.

“It’s about time,” Volcanion said when he was freed.

“Well it took some time figure out how saw through these devious contraptions,” Lexi replied. Vivillon chittered atop her head.

“It worked!” Ash cheered happily. He picked up Gulpin with the intend to hug it. “Thanks so much, Gulpin.”

Sadly Gulpin grew uncomfortable and broke from the embrace to hide behind Volcanion’s leg in fear.

“This Gulpin has its reasons,” Volcanion responded. “Anyway the bands are gone. Leave.”

Ash got up as he tensed up. “Even after all that’s happened? After everybody is starting to get along so well?”

“You cannot just ignore how closely they’ve all grown together,” Lexi added, frowning.

Volcanion turned his head away. “Doesn’t mean anything.”

“It does too!” Ash’s voice was raised.

“You only did that because we were stuck together.”

“Hey I really like Pokémon. I wanna protect them too. If you’re gonna be a Pokémon trainer then you’ve got to learn how to make Pokémon feel safe. Right, buddy?” Pikachu joyously confirmed that.

Volcanion emitted steam from the holes in his body. “Spare me words or I’ll blast you!”

Ash got right up in his face. “You try it!”

“Please, there is no need for this,” Lexi intervened. Clemont tried to calm them down as well

Volcanion inhaled more air and instead turned around and walked away from this. “I’m going to sleep.” He lay down on the ground facing the valley below.

The others just sighed in defeat since Volcanion apparently was nowhere near trusting them. They went down where everyone else was. The Poké Puffs had been placed in several bowls as all of the Pokémon gathered around them. 

With their bellies full all Pokémon and the humans that were in the valley went to play together. Everyone seemed to be having a tremendous blast. That’s when there was black smoke that came from above the trees in their direction.

Everyone in the valley halted what they were doing as they had a gander at those ominous dreads which raised their dread.

“What is that?” Bonnie wanted to know.

“It’s unnatural,” Lexi replied unsure.

The wild Pokémon scattered away and fled the scene in fear of what could come their way. Unfortunately the black smoke caught up with everybody and prevented them from seeing who was right next them.

Lexi and the others followed the Pokémon until they couldn't go any further. A sort of unusual device was heavy in its pursuit as it ensnared some Pokémon with these sort of mechanical wires. A small chunk of the Pokémon were trapped in the center of it all which unsettled everyone.

Clemont, Serena and Lexi instructed Braixen, Talonflame, Greninja, Luxray, Lilligant, Noctowl and Vivillon to attack this trap. Unfortunately the device released some electricity that electrocuted the Pokémon inside and everyone could only watch in gut-wrenching horror.

“That’s so awful,” Lexi uttered in dismay.

“Everyone!” Ash cried as he and Volcanion made it down the valley which was a small relief.

There was a Camerupt that closed in on them from behind. It used a powerful attack that blasted everyone in its proximity backwards. The only positive result was that the black smoke cleared and everyone could see again.

That’s when she noticed that beside the Camerupt at the tree roots was an abundance of Pokémon at the ready. At the top of the roots were a man and the woman who seemed to control these Pokémon.

Magearna started blasting at them and hit the Steelix at their right. Magearna obviously had a grudge with them.

The man activated the cage that some of the Pokémon were still entrapped in and electrocuted them again. It was a heartbreaking scenery to witness.

“If you resist.” The man increased the power as the Pokémon their painful screams grew louder. Lexi felt perpetually sick to her stomach as Bonnie clutched onto her. After a moment he stopped, but everyone realized he wouldn’t hesitate to do it again.

“You’re the worst!” Ash shouted.

“You’re human trash!” Lexi exclaimed.

“They’re humans,” Volcanion responded. “They think nothing of the live of Pokémon. I’ll blast you!”

The man and woman instructed two of those Pokémon to open the attack which was directed towards Ash and Volcanion who got electrocuted.

“How dare you!” Volcanion broke through it but when he stepped through the Stealth Rock he got blown backwards. It was a trap.

“If you wanna help then you should come with us,” the man clarified, his sight set on Magearna.

“Yeah. If you do then everyone is happy,” the woman added.

“No!” Volcanion protested. “Don’t go, Magearna.”

That sneaky man activated the power on the entrapped Pokémon again.

Magearna was contemplating her options which weighed heavily on her. Against everyone their amazement she actually turned towards those hunters.

The man instructed an Alakazam to use Psychic which it used to lift all of their Pokémon into the air. Both man and the woman hopped onto them as they used it as a way of transportation. Magearna was carried away on a Steelix.

“Can I try and stop them with Psychic?” Lexi considered as she eyed Noctowl and Raichu.

“No then you could hurt Magearna if she falls,” Serena responded grimly and Lexi’s courage deflated.

The Pokémon and those crooks had used Psychic to get onto a ship in the air.

“Rayleigh,” Kimia stated in frustration when she identified her younger brother on top of that ship. “Alva.” Apparently the scientist had some sinister meaning to capture Magearna.

“Everything is okay,” Rayleigh assured. “All of this is for our kingdom. Alva, why don’t we tell them everything? What an incredible creation Magearna really is.”

“Fine,” Alva agreed. “Gangar, Mean Look.”

The Mean Look was used a way to Paralyze Magearna who had no control over her body. He made an attempt to take Magearna’s heart

Rayleigh stepped in front of Magearna with his arms spread. “Wait a minute! You don’t have to remove its Soul-Heart. That’s just as long as Magearna becomes a sphere. Nikola said that –“ He was interrupted when that man from earlier carried him away.

“All that I really need is its Soul-Heart.” Alva stepped forwards as he removed Magearna’s Soul-Heart which initially killed her.

Lexi yelped as she watched that from below which didn’t go unnoticed when all the color had drained from her face. Serena’s hand was on her arm. “What does that mean?”

“Magearna needs a Soul-Heart to stay alive. He killed her.”

Without the Soul-Heart Magearna’s body apparently had no value to Alva who tossed it overboard and somewhere in the valley like trash. To make matters worse all the Pokémon aboard the ship simultaneously fired a Hyper Beam into the valley as the ship floated away.

Before these Hyper Beams had been fired the wild Pokémon in the valley had used Dig to create an enormous hole. There were other Pokémon that used some sort of protection to keep the humans and Volcanion at the bottom of the crater safe.

“They used Dig and Safe Guard!” Clemont stated in marvelment.

“That was excellently executed,” Lexi uttered softly. None of the Pokémon had been hurt in the process.

When the coast was clear they immediately got out of the whole to check up on Magearna. The shell of her body was empty and beaten up as it lay there motionless. Everyone felt sick to her stomach. Bonnie clutched onto her brother.

Volcanion carefully lifted Magearna onto his back as he walked to the river.

“Volcanion,” Ash said.

Volcanion stayed quiet as he reloaded himself with the water as all the humans and Pokémon at the Nebel Plateau watched on.

“If its Soul-Heart is returned Magearna should be revived,” Clemont considered.

“That’s where its consciousness is,” Lexi replied. “Yet we don’t know what a snake like Alva plans to do with the heart.” Lilligant held onto her arm.

Kimia descended with her own ship so they had a means of transportation. “Everyone on board!”

No one disagreed with that as they all the humans got onto the ship with Volcanion. For now they had withdrawn their Pokémon other than Raichu and Pikachu.

“That field of flowers,” Volcanion said when they flew over that colorful flower field. “That’s where I met Magearna for the very first time.”

“Wasn’t it five hundred years ago?” Kimia guessed as she was steering.

“I don’t know how you humans measure time. But it’s a story from the ancient past.” Volcanion gazed up at the sky. “Then as now the Plateau was my home and that of many Pokémon. Often times I would check the area for Pokémon that were lost or collapsed from exhaustion. Magearna was the first one who I met who wasn’t blown away by my explosions. Magearna liked to take care of others. It seems that even within Magearna it was always caring for other Pokémon. I promised I would save Magearna for its sake and for everyone who lives on the Plateau.”

“ _Raaaaai._ ” Raichu softly whimpered at the story as Lexi petted her ears.

“What is it, Flamel?” Kimmie questioned when there was a voice on the radio.

“ _Princess, I have something to report. A previously owned designed diagram by Nikola was found in Prince Rayleigh’s room,_ ” Flamel informed.

“Design diagram?”

Clemont, Lexi, Bonnie, Serena and Ash got up to watch the monitor for a better explanation.

“ _Part of the wall that defends the Azoth Kingdom can separate and turn into a floating fortress. It was designed as protection in times of an emergency. However an uprising broke out over who would claim that power_.”

Everyone was on high alert when they neared the Azoth Kingdom and could detect something tremendously huge floating above the city.

“Is that?” Ash questioned.

“It’s Nikola’s floating fortress,” Clemont stated.

“And to move the tower they required the Soul-Heart,” Kimia figured enraged.

A chill ran down Lexi’s spine. “So now we Alva had another plan up his sleeve.”

Ash brought out all of his Pokémon which flew towards the forest. Lexi had sent Noctowl and Azumarill with them.

He turned to his friends. “Let’s get going.”

While they could see that there was a massive Battle ensuing at the fortress between their Pokémon against these Mega Evolved Pokémon, Volcanion pierced the ground which focused the Pokémon their attention on him.

Kimia landed the ship on the fortress and opened the back lid so everyone could get out. Lexi, Serena and Clemont had released all their Pokémon so they wouldn’t have to do this alone as they ran away from the ship. Ash and Greninja had become Ash-Greninja. 

They all joined the ongoing Battle which happened in every direction. All their Pokémon were either attacking by themselves or tactfully working in synch with other Pokémon as they fought against these forced Mega Evolutions.

It was after ten minutes that Squishy started to collecting these cells like they had seen it do at Terminus Cave. These cells gave him the ability to change into this other form which it used to save Pikachu and to assist in the Battle.

Clemont eyed Ash. “Go on. We’ll take care of this. Let’s leave the rest to the Pokémon.”

“Okay,” Ash agreed.

“Just be careful okay,” Lexi insisted. Her gaze shifted to Kimia. “You’re the one who knows the way inside.

“Let’s get inside,” Kimia decided. She, Ash and Volcanion hurried in the opposite direction as the Battle ensued.

Lexi panicked when she saw how Lilligant was being cornered by two of those Mega Evolved Pokémon. In an automatic mode she ran through the ongoing Battle as she heard Serena and Clemont call her name which she ignored. 

Exactly as this Sharpedo fired an attack at Lilligant Lexi almost tackled her out of the way so that the attack went straight by them. She rose Lilligant slightly up by her arms. “Are you hurt?”

Lilligant nodded two times, smiling faintly. “ _Liiil._ ” Only when she tried to get up her leg wobbled underneath her. Apparently she had gotten injured earlier.

Lexi had no time to react when the Sharpedo and a Manectric started firing at them from behind. As a response Lexi could only close her eyes as she held Lilligant in a way to shield her. Only these attacks never made contact and when Lexi opened her eyes she noticed that Noctowl, Azumarill and Vivillon and Bunnelby were the ones who had successfully blocked the attacks for them.

She dared to exhale. “Can’t thank you enough for that.” She got up and withdrew Lilligant into her Pokéball so she could rest.

When Lexi was about to return to the rest she slightly lost her balance when the fortress appeared to be moving. Noctowl was the one to support her until she stood steady again. Lexi thanked him with a simple nod which he understood as she hurried over to her friends.

It somehow felt as if this fortress was firing at something at the ground. Squishy jumped onto the outer wall to gander down below.

“Hey, Squishy!” Bonnie called. That’s when Squishy jumped from the wall and to whatever lay below them. They had no idea what was truly going on down there. All they saw was the Battle at the fortress.

There seemed to be a discrepancy in those bands those shady crooks wore which transformed all the Pokémon back to their regular form as they no longer were being controlled.

“It looks like they all woken up,” Bonnie figured.

“I saw their bands break,” Lexi corrected. “That reversed the effect of the Mega Evolution.”

They watched how the Pokémon used Psychic to make it down the fortress to their freedom. 

Since the inner courtyard of the fortress was under control now they went inside to the control room where Ash, Kimia and Volcanion were.

“Everybody okay?” Bonnie asked.

“And the soul-heart?” Clemont added. Ash held out his hand to reveal the soul-hearth.

Lexi exhaled as they came to a halt. “Thank goodness for that.” Alva appeared nowhere to be found, but Rayleigh had been rescued.

They saw how Ash knelt in front of Magearna as he attempted to re-install the soul-heart into Magearna. It started bleeping as there was pink light in Magearna’s eyes as she slowly inclined her head.

“Magearna,” Kimia said as she lifted her to her feet. “We’re here.” Magearna just tilted her head without anything happening.

“Its heart is still broken,” Meowth stated sadly. Lexi hadn’t even noticed Team Rocket had been here as well. “Sure it can still move. But now Magearna’s voice… I can’t hear it at all.” He started tearing up.

No one said a word until the fortress shook and an error popped up on a monitor which Rayleigh alerted them to. “The fortress is set to fall on Nebel Plateau.”

“What?” Lexi’s voice was pitched. “So that’s was Alva’s plan?”

“Can it be stopped?” Kimia wanted to know.”

“It can’t,” Rayleigh responded. “It looks like the controls system is out.”

“All because of Alva. And even if we were able to escape.” No one wanted to consider what that meant for the Pokémon that called Nebel Plateau their home.

“Isn’t there any way at all?” Clemont pressed.

“We can’t change course,” Rayleigh clarified.

“Then what can we do?” Lexi grew restless.

“The only way would be to explode the fortress into a pile of dust.”

Volcanion stepped forward. “Explosions are my specialty.”

“Hold on,” Ash protested. “You’re out of water.”

“Part of the fortress runs on steam. So it has water tanks,” Rayleigh clarified. “Volcanion, I’ll take you there.”

Volcanion knew it had no other choice. “Please do.”

“Everybody wait on my sister’s machine.”

“I’m going with you,” Ash insisted.

As the group separated the others could only wait at the courtyard on the back of the ship. As the fortress was heading to Nabel Plateau it shook heavily from time to time when certain parts of the outer wall began to disintegrate. They had withdrawn all their Pokémon just in case. Only Raichu and Dedenne were out for now.

Bonnie was clutching onto her brother’s leg and Lexi’s arm until Volcanion came blasting through a hole that took it to the courtyard with Ash and Rayleigh. They safely landed on the ship.

“Okay, Volcanion. Go get them,” Ash said.

Volcanion returned into the direction of the hole as the ship flew above him.

Lexi exhaled as she tightly held Raichu. “Can only hope this goes well.”

“ _Raaai_.” Raichu softly muttered.

“Get on board after the blast,” Kimia insisted.

“Alright. Just go!” Volcanion actually blasted the ship away so that it was out of range from the fortress. That’s when he dove into the hole.

“No you can’t do that!” Kimia was steering the ship closer to the fortress again and zigzagged through the cascading debris. Even when a wing got hit she didn’t lose her concentration.

Bright light came from the fortress as everyone looked at it in horror. The light momentarily intensified until the fortress exploded with a bang. The ship they were on shook from the air currents they were on. 

Kimia had the ship underneath the fortress as they hoped for any sign of the mythical Pokémon.

“You lied to us!” Ash exclaimed in frustration. “You said we’d do it together!”

“Volcanion achieved what he said out to do,” Lexi uttered grimly. It meant the Pokémon at Nebel Plateau were saved.

Kimia steered the ship to the Plateau which seemed in exact same state as when they left it. They landed in the clearing as they got from the ship. Kimia took Magearna by the hand as they walked onto the clearing where the Pokémon were.

“Magearna,” Ash said when Magearna sat on a tree stump. “The Nebel Plateau Pokémon are safe. Volcanion protected them. I wish you could hear what I’m saying.”

The light in Magearna’s eyes briefly flickered but faded. The situation discouraged everyone because they had lost both Magearna and Volcanion to Alva’s devious plans. Bonnie searched solace by her brother who gently petted her golden hair. Amaura and Litleo hugged Magearna. Everyone was emotionally unsettled as they mourned their losses.

A thick fog covered the whole Plateau. They all turned around to see what caused it, which was challenging when they could barely see another. Magearna got up and walked away which perplexed them all. Magearna was running as a shape became visible in the fog.

When they discovered what it was a chill went down everyone’s spines: Volcanion. He and Magearna exchanged a heartfelt embrace as everyone hurried to where they were standing.

Only Volcanion collapsed as there didn’t seem to be a lot of life in him. Lexi immediately hurried over there so she could check Volcanion’s condition. “This isn’t over yet you know,” she said softly as did a vital check.

He cracked a faint smile. “That’s not your decision to make, Professor.”

Ash nudged against his head. “Volcanion.” Only Volcanion remained motionless which was a gut-wrenching turn of events. “Lexi, what does that imply?”

Lexi took a deep breath as she ignored that dread gnawing inside of her. “I’m afraid my hands are tied. There is a limit to my healing knowledge.” She wished she could’ve shared different information to everyone because Volcanion was the protector of the Nebel Plateau. These Pokémon relied on him. Their sad expressions only fueled her own.

Magearna knelt next to her and cautiously held her hand in front of Volcanion’s snout from which that bouquet of flowers popped out. As soon as Volcanion inhaled the pollen the Pokémon fled away. Lexi got up and tugged onto Ash’s arm so they were out of range with their friends when Volcanion would sneeze.

The blast of the sneeze had taken care of the heavy fog. Volcanion shook his head as he suddenly seemed to be full of life.

“I told you not to do that.” His gaze was focused on Magearna while there was fondness in his voice.

The Pokémon seemed overjoyed at this change of events as they returned.

“You’re still here?” Volcanion eyed all the humans that were present there.

“I said I want to protect Pokémon, right?” Ash got up. “I would never tell a lie.”

He scoffed. “All of you. You know what? I’m going to make you all honorary Nevel Plateau Pokémon.”

“Honorary Pokémon?”

“Hey,” Serena said. "I think that sounds really cool.”

“Yeah!” Bonnie cheered. “I wanna be one!”

Lexi grinned. “It’s a privilege for sure.”

Clemont put one hand over his heart and bowed slightly. “Well I’m happy to accept. It’s a real honor.” When his hand was free he intertwined his fingers with Lexi’s who addressed him an adoring look.

The wild Pokémon were cheering at that as Raichu, Pikachu and Dedenne joined them for a bit.

“Hey, electric nuisance,” Volcanion said. “Your friend Ash he always seems to be getting himself into trouble. Take extra good care of him.” Pikachu didn’t hesitate to confirm that.

Afterwards they all said their farewell to all the Pokémon at the Nebel Plateau who waved at them as they flew away in the ship. Kimia took them to the Azoth Kingdom. When they went to the palace Rayleigh was rejoined with his Slurpuff.

They spend the night at the castle until they parted ways with Rayleigh and Kimia the following morning. The group wasn’t ready to leave Azoth Kingdom just yet.

Lexi gently nudged Clemont’s shoulder which made their eyes lock. “Clem, you made me a promise.”

He frowned uncertainly. “What do you refer to, babe?” Raichu was on his shoulder.

She flashed him a sincere smile. “You promised me we’d explore the Azoth Kingdom together.”

At that notion there was a gleeful glint in his blue eyes. “Oh! That I did. This sounds like the most opportune moment for it.” He kissed her for a few seconds. “Are you ready?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

He let out a happy laugh as they temporarily excused themselves from their friends. Clemont was practically dragging her along the pavement so he could experience the place he had been dreaming about for years with the person who meant the world to him.


	124. A Diamond in the Rough!

On their way to Lumiose City the group had been camping outside. It was early in the morning as they were preparing to set out for the day. Lexi was seated on a tree stump while she was cleaning Vivillon’s yellow wings. His eyes were closed as he made soft chittering noises in response.

Serena was putting her belongings in her bag as she was silent for a moment. She then sat down on the grass near where Lexi was seating.

The Professor noticed the frown between the girl’s brows which told her she had something on her mind. “Serena, everything okay?”

“Huh? Oh.” Serena seemed to break from her thoughts. “Was just thinking.”

“Well I can only guess it wasn’t something minor. I’m your friend. So spit it out.”

She smiled faintly at Lexi’s observance who hadn’t stopped cleaning Vivillon’s wings. “It’s been nearly a month since I competed against Aria in the Master Class. I just haven’t been able to decide what my next goal should be. Of course being a Pokémon performer is my main focus, but where does that take me?”

Lexi had assumed that had weighing on her. “There are so many things you can do, Serena. Not necessarily at Kalos though. In regions like Sinnoh and Hoenn they have Pokémon contests which are similar to showcases. I’m not an expert but they have different rules and a set-up, but their execution is familiar territory to you.”

“Other regions?”

“Yeah.” Lexi smiled. “If you could participate in one of those you’ll gain a whole lot of experience which you’ll benefit from if you want to make another attempt to become Kalos queen. Sure these are just my personal suggestions. This is a decision you should make yourself.”

Serena seemed to consider her words. “I have heard about these Pokémon contests and they do intrigue me. I’m just not confident enough to permanently make a decision what my next step will be. It’s pretty daunting.”

“That’s only logical cause it will affect your future. This isn’t a choice you should make overnight. You have the time now to give it some good thinking. Whatever choice you’ll make it will be right for you. Just listen to yourself. Either way you should definitely ask Ash.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Ash?”

“He’s the one who travelled with two girls in other regions who competed in these competitions. He might give you some insight or –“

Serena hugged her hard while Vivillon was somehow sandwiched in the middle of it, but didn’t crush him. “I truly appreciate all of the times you’ve been there to provide me with advice or to listen to my rambling. I’ll miss that.”

“Why will you miss that? I’m right here.”

“Because when Ash is done with his participating in the Kalos League I don’t know what will happen after that.”

“Doesn’t mean we won’t be friends anymore when this is over. Whether you’re in another region or not we’ll certainly stay in touch and you can always call me. I don’t want to give up on our friendship.”

“Me neither, Lexi. I value you too much as my friend to neglect that when this is all over.” Serena slowly leaned back. “Thank you again. I’ve got to go get ready for today.” With that she got up and went to finish her preparations.

Vivillon looked up at Lexi with those beady eyes of his. “ _Viiiiiiiv._ ”

Lexi huffed out a laugh. “Yeah me too, buddy. You’re looking sharp.”

“ _Viiiiiv_.” Vivillon chittered.

She was about to rise to her feet when two hands were on her shoulder so she tilted her head. Clemont greedily kissed her which she only appreciated.

“Hey, babe. Is Serena okay?” His voice was soft.

She smiled up at him. “Hey, Clem. Yeah. She’s just unsure what her next step in the future is so I provided her with some advice.”

“With you as her friend she’ll certainly get through this.” He pecked her temple. “Anyone is lucky to have you. Serena has all the time in the world and she will figure out what choice to make. Have you seen Bonnie?”

“You’re too sweet, babe. She went playing with Dedenne ten minutes ago.” Lexi pointed towards the bushes. “Through there. I can still hear her though.” Vivillon made himself comfortable atop her head.

“Thanks, Lex.” Clemont put on his backpack. “Bonnie! We’re leaving!”

“Okay!” Bonnie almost immediately came trotting through the bushes with Dedenne.

On their way to Lumiose City they are passing through Route 14 which took them to the wetlands. It was a welcoming sight to see the swamps again. In truth the main reason they were visiting here was because Goodra lived here and this would give them the chance to see how it was doing.

Bonnie giggled happily as she took it all in with her arms spread. “We’re finally here, Dedenne.” Dedenne excitedly bounced up and down. “Yeah I know you’ve been really looking forward to seeing Goodra again.”

Clemont smiled. “After all you two are really close.”

“All the more reason to go see it,” Lexi agreed.

“I’m sure Goodra will be happy to see you too, Dedenne,” Serena assured lightheartedly.

“ _Raaaai. Raai. Raaa_ i,” Raichu said as she got onto Bonnie’s shoulder.

“You know,” Ash said. “I wonder how Goodra is doing.”

“Only one way to find out.” Lexi was already hurrying down the path. Ash quickly caught up with her as their friends followed suit.

They went across the wooden board that leaded through the entire swamp until they reached the house where Keanan lived and found him gathering water from a minor well.

“Hey there,” Ash greeted.

“It’s Ash and the whole gang as well,” Keanan said in recognition. They all greeted him in return.

“We came to see Goodra too.”

“Goodra is by the spring.” Keanan pointed to the right. “Bellsprout, will you please go get Goodra.” Bellsprout was already walking away.

“Ah don’t worry about it,” Ash assured. “We’ll go there ourselves.”

“I’m sure Goodra will be glad to see you.”

Like that they went on their way as took the wooden boards that led them deeper into the swamp. Goodra and all the Pokémon that called the wetlands their home were at the center of the swamp. They were peacefully minding their business at the spring which a tremendous change from the first time they visited the swamp.

When Ash called Goodra’s name that made it turn around in bewilderment but then had a joyful expression on its face when it recognized them. Dedenne was the one who made it up the hill the fastest and climbed onto Goodra as the two shared a happy reunion after months of separation.

Ash was quick to hug Goodra’s head. “It’s been such a long time.”

“Great to see you.” Bonnie giggled as she hugged Goodra’s waist.

“It’s been way too long, Goodra,” Lexi said as Vivillon chittered atop her head who hadn’t moved yet.

“It sure is. Are you well?” Serena questioned which Goodra confirmed.

“It looks like everybody is doing great,” Clemont stated when he saw all the Pokémon in the spring.

“Look, Goodra. Say hi to my friend. This is Squishy.” Bonnie introduced it to Squishy.

Ash sent out all his Pokémon simultaneously as he eyed Goodra. “You see? Some of my friends evolved. Say hello to Noivern.” Noivern and Goodra shook hands. The other Pokémon greeted Goodra as well who was delighted to see them all.

Pikachu was playing on Goodra’s shoulder as Vivillon flew around them. A Lotad entered the scene in a rather frantic state which troubled everyone.

“What’s going on?” Ash wanted to know.

The Lotad wasted no time to escort them a bit further away down the swamp. A Pokémon was creating a Sandstorm which caused two Pokémon to get twirled inside of it. When they yelled at it to stop the Pokémon safely landed on the ground.

“What on earth is a Carbink doing here?” Lexi wondered baffled, hands on her hips.

“Hey I saw it before,” Bonnie pointed out.

“You did? That’s peculiar.”

Ash scanned it with his Pokédex. “ _ **Carbink the Jewel Pokémon. Carbink are said to come from the deep underground with its high pressure and hot temperatures. Their bodies are as hard as diamonds.**_ ” He eyed the Carbink in front of them. “So why did you do that?”

That’s when three more Carbink approached it from behind which it obviously didn’t expect.

“Look at all the Carbink,” Bonnie cooed.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “This isn’t exactly a place where you’ll typically encounter several Carbink.”

Clemont met her gaze as Raichu got onto his shoulder. “Normally Carbink live in caves deep underground.”

“Exactly. These conditions out here in the daylight aren’t cut out for them.”

“I wonder why they came up here, Lex.”

“Something could’ve driven them from the home. Although that’s a theory.”

These other Carbink seemed to escort the troublemaker away.

“Maybe they’re all friends,” Bonnie suggested.

Lexi was about to make another comment when that same Carbink used another Sand Storm which swept those Carbink away. She held onto Vivillon so she could keep him with her. When Bonnie got slightly swept away by the strong wind Clemont quickly pulled her back as he did with Raichu.

When the effect of the Sand Storm ran out they came to the realization that this particular Carbink was nowhere to be found.

“It’s disappeared,” Serena stated.

“And left no trace which is odd,” Lexi uttered in bewilderment. She eyed Vivillon. “You okay?”

He looked up at her with those dark eyes and nodded. “ _Viiiiiv._ ” That’s why Lexi decided to just hold him like that.

The remaining Carbink went into a panic because they couldn’t find the other one.

“Hold on,” Ash interrupted. “Do you know that Carbink? It looks like all of you are buddies.” This was confirmed by all of them in a different manner.

“What do think we should do, Ash?” Serena questioned dubiously.

He scratched his head. “You know? I’m not sure what. I know we can’t just leave them all like this.” An idea seemed to have come to his mind. “Okay. Let’s all split up and go find the other Carbink.”

“Good idea.”

“That way we can cover more ground,” Lexi agreed and the Carbink and the other Pokémon were fond of that plan.

As Ash brought out Noivern and Talonflame, Lexi added Noctowl as well. “Go find that Carbink now.” Vivillon, Noctowl flew away with Noivern and Talonflame.

Clemont sent out Bunnelby. “Quick, Bunnelby. Use Dig and start looking for Carbink from under the ground.” Bunnelby disappeared underneath the surface within seconds.

That’s when they split up so they could cover more ground. Lexi was by herself with Raichu. She had released Azumarill as well who had exceptionally greatly developed hearing which allowed her to hear distances. It could certainly help with their search.

“Any luck so far, Azumarill?” Lexi wondered after a while of scouring a specific swamp area.

Azumarill shook her head, pouting slightly. “ _Azuuu. Azumarill. Zu_.”

She put a hand on her head and addressed her a warm smile. “Now don’t worry. I’m aware you’re trying your hardest.”

Raichu pulled Azumarill into a half hug. “ _Raaaai. Raai. Raai. Raai.”_

At that Azumarill’s dark eyes lit up. “ _Azuuuu.”_

“Why don’t we just try and search a different area?”

“ _Zuuuu!_ ” Azumarill turned around as they went further away into the swamp. She had her ears raised as she concentrated on her surroundings.

No matter their best efforts their search for Carbink was unsuccessful and eventually they had run out of places to scout. This Carbink apparently must be on the move and they were one step behind it. When they returned to where they had started their search their friends were already there.

“Any luck guys?” Ash asked them and they had to disappoint him. “No luck so far.” When Noivern, Noctowl, Vivillon and Talonflame returned they hadn’t been fortunate in their search either.

“Maybe they went further away,” Clemont suggested.

“It’s plausible,” Lexi replied. “It’s like it’s on the move.”

The decision was to search an even wider area and their Flying Type Pokémon spread out even more when they went on a second search.

The rest split up again into the same groups as before. They called for Carbink’s name. Azumarill was giving it another shot by using her ears. Every time she was unsuccessful with picking up any sound of Carbink her face momentarily soured.

After nearly an hour of looking Noctowl and Vivillon flew towards where they were.

“You two find them then?” Lexi guessed.

“ _Hoooooooooh_.” Noctowl tilted with his head.

“ _Viiiiiiv_.” Vivillon chittered in a similar manner.

Lexi patted the dirt from her legs. “Marvelous! Show us!”

That’s how she, Raichu and Azumarill followed Vivillon and Noctowl. It wasn’t that long of a run until she was reunited with her friends as they trailed after the Flying Type Pokémon towards the center of the swamp. There they found Florges with some Beedrill, Ariados and a Pinsir. They had cornered the specific Carbink everybody had been after.

“What a relief,” Ash said when they made it there. “We’ve been looking for you. Your friends have been looking too, know?”

Lexi arched one eyebrow. “You’ve let us on quite a hunt.”

Ash turned his head when he realized the other Carbink weren’t there. “Where did they go?”

Clemont looked around in all directions and had a horrified expression on his face. “Where is Bonnie?”

Lexi was instantaneously filled with dread. “Oh no. I haven’t seen her since we split up.”

“Bonnie was just with us a minute ago,” Ash responded.

“Right,” Clemont said. “Which means she couldn’t have gotten too far.”

“Come back!” they heard an all to familiar voice scream which made everyone look around.

“Bonnie?” She came running around the corner as if she was desperately trying to get away from something. Dedenne was in the front. “Where have you been?”

“Bonbon, we –“ Lexi started but stopped when a Psybeam was fired in Bonnie’s direction, which missed. The girl frantically ran towards them as Gourgeist and Inkay were in pursuit. “That only mean on thing.” Bonnie fearfully clutched onto her brother and Lexi as Raichu and Azumarill stepped in front of them.

“What’s going on?” Ash wanted to know.

That’s when a gigantic robot that oddly resembled a Carbink entered the clearing. It had six shaped arms attached to it. They didn’t have to guess who was responsible for this. Team Rocket.

“Not you again!”

Lexi still hadn’t gotten over that inner turmoil that was awakened inside of her every time she laid eyes on Team Rocket. It probably had to do with her traumatic experience with them at the Pokéball factory. These days she tensed up whenever they were mentioned. Raichu detected the change in her demeanor.

“Are you done yet?” Lexi sneered when Team Rocket was halfway through their motto.

“Rude. You should always let us finish,” James responded in annoyance and Lexi simply glared at him.

“What is that silly looking thing?” Serena questioned dumbfounded.

“Silly looking thing?” Jessie echoed. “Look again. We’ve attached several diamond Carbink to our robot arms. There is nothing silly about it. We call it the **Carbink Robo Drillalyzer.”**

It was gut-wrenching to see that they had captured the other Carbink and were using them against their will. Team Rocket retreated into their machine with the intend to cause some havoc.

They fired one arm of theirs and everyone rapidly had to duck as it pulverized the rock behind them. Team Rocket was on a spree to scatter all the Pokémon out of the swamp so they’d have access to the whole place.

“Alright, Pikachu use Thunderbolt,” Ash said.

“Raichu, help out,” Lexi added.

“ _Raaaai. Raaai_.” Together the two of them simultaneously released a Thunderbolt which made contact with the robot’s torso. Only it remained unscathed.

Lexi unclenched and clenched her fists as anger seeped through her. “Should’ve figured that.”

“Lex,” Clemont’s voice was soft. “Don’t get consumed in your rage for them.”

Her lips quivered. “Clem, I – “

“I feel the exact same way. If you’re not careful you’re going to make irrational decisions. We can’t lose our heads now.”

Lexi said nothing else as she nodded. Of course Clemont was right. He always was. It‘s just easy to get wrapped up in these negative moods whenever those idiots were around cause all she knew was how livid she felt. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears.

“I can’t stand those guys,” Ash cried.

Some of the wild Pokémon were chewing onto the robot’s feet, but Team Rocket only shook them off like it was no big deal.

The Carbink they had been searching for the whole morning went forwards and addressed all the other Pokémon. Goodra seemed to understand its urgency as it firmly spoke to the rest of the Pokémon as their leader. Apparently it had gotten a plan.

Carbink rushed towards the robot by rapidly swirling around. That was the cue for the Water Type Pokémon to use Water Gun in order to gain a higher altitude. Azumarill was also providing her support. Carbink collided with one of the arms which broke and allowed one Carbink to be freed.

“They’re using Carbink against Carbink,” Ash stated impressed.

“Marvelous,” Lexi uttered. “Since a Carbink is as tough as a diamond it can easily cut through anything.”’

With two Carbink they used the same strategy and dealt twice the damage and were able to free more Carbink. Team Rocket obviously was growing agitated. In the end they were able to save all six Carbink in the process. Team Rocket instructed Gourgeist to use Shadow Ball while James let Inkay use Psybeam. It was directed at the poor innocent Pokémon that lived at the wetlands. When Inkay released another Psybeam, Goodra stepped in front of it.

“Way to go, Goodra,” Ash praised. “Use Dragon Pulse.” There was so much hidden power behind the Dragon Pulse that it effortlessly knocked Inkay and Gourgeist out. “Alright. Now Goodra use Ice Beam! Full blast!”

While Goodra fired with an Ice Beam it was accompanied by the Carbink who simultaneously used Power Gem. Luckily it was enough to send Team Rocket off flying.

As dusk was setting and they watched the Carbink interacting with another Clemont folded one arm around Lexi’s shoulder which surprised her. “Clem, what?”

He smiled brightly as he brought his mouth close to her ear. “I’m aware that sometimes the only time you can unwind is when I’m here. Glad you saw reason, babe.”

Lexi copied his smile. “That’s all because of you. I didn’t always react like that whenever Team Rocket was involved. But after that whole Pokéball factory debacle all I can see is rage.”

Clemont inclined his head so he could kiss her forehead. “Lexi, that’s perfectly logical after everything you endured at their hands. That’s bound to leave some hidden scars. I want nothing more than to do some kind of harm whenever I see them because they hurt you, but that would make me as bad as they are.”

“You’re a million times the people that they are. This is just something that’s out of our control, babe. We can’t change it.” She tenderly caressed his cheek. “Either way need you to know that I love you, Clemont.” Her mouth found his for a little while.

When she leaned back there was mirth in his blue eyes. “Love you too, Lexi.”

Lexi then knelt in front of Azumarill as she held open her arms. Azumarill was only too glad to accept the embrace. “You were fantastic during the search today, Azumarill. Even though you didn’t find it, that doesn’t change what a tremendous help you were.”

“ _Azuuu. Azumarill. Zuu_.” Her words seemed to lift her spirits right up.

“They’re making up,” Bonnie stated, referring to the Carbink.

Lexi smiled. “That’s a wonderful ending.”

“It looks like this case is closed,” Clemont replied satisfied.

“Awesome,” Ash said.

“What a relief,” Serena admitted.

Afterwards they said their goodbyes to the Carbink who went down the cave where they lived. The group then went to the spring. Bonnie and Ash were the only ones in their swimming gear when they went in, accompanied by some Pokémon. Azumarill was in a chipper mood as she and Raichu swum after each other. Most of Ash’s Pokémon were in the water too. Bonnie was playing with Dedenne and Goodra. The rest of the humans were sitting on the edge with their legs dangling in the water.

“Everybody needs a little downtime,” Serena stated. “Rest up for the Kalos League.”

“From here Lumiose City is especially close.” Lexi smirked.

“It won’t be too long,” Clemont responded. He had actually rolled up his trousers legs and was holding them up so they wouldn’t get wet from the water.

Ash was already all fired up. “You bet! I’m gonna give it my best and win the Kalos League!” He jumped up, raring with excitement. His Pokémon were in a similar state. Goodra nuzzled against his cheek. “Don’t worry. I’ll win it for sure.”

And with Ash’s never wavering optimism who was to say that it couldn’t happen?


	125. A Gaggle of Gadget Greatness!

Clemont was sitting upwards in their tent with Lexi’s head resting in his lap. Her hands were stroking his thighs. 

“How excited are you again for the Gadget Festival?” Lexi asked.

There were sparks in his blue eyes. “Super excited, Lex.” His voice cracked from his uncontrollable emotions. “About to the same extent as the Zapdos Festival if I’m being honest.”

She huffed out a laugh. “Yeah I can tell, Clem.”

“Wish we could just leave already. The longer we stay here the chance of us missing something during this Festival is heightened.” His fingers were threading through her pink hair.

“Because it’s still night and the Festival hasn’t officially started yet. Besides we also need to walk there. You’re so precious when you want something.”

His face turned sour. “I just want to go, Lex. This is the Festival built especially for people who are as passionate about gadgets like I am. I’m starting to get restless. Want to go. Want to go. Want to go.” He actually made an attempt to get up from underneath her.

“And do you plan to go in your pajamas, babe?” Lexi smirked up at him as she held him still.

Clemont swallowed thickly. “No, I… I’m planning to get dressed first if you must know.”

“You gotta calm down, Clem. We have all the time in the world until the Festival officially starts. Leaving in the dead of the night doesn’t solve anything and I’m certain our friends will be anything but pleased if you wake them up now and they’d have to wait till it starts.”

For a moment he was quiet as he seemed to mull over her words. “You’re probably right, Lexi.”

“Great answer. Just listen to me.” She playfully winked at him. “Besides there is no way that I’m letting you leave like this.”

“Like what?”

“Like _this_.” Lexi’s hand lingered to his boxers where there was a bulge present. His breathing went raspy at the contact. “Do you want me to take care of it for you?” Her scarlet eyes locked intently with his.

“Yes. Please, Lex.”

“Then that’s what I’ll do, babe. Leave it to me.” Lexi giggled joyously as she flipped around. She was still lying but was lying diagonally adjacent to his lap. She raised his nightgown as she cleverly tugged his boxer down and was greeted by his half-erected cock. “Hello to you too.”

“Lexi!” Clemont scolded, but there was amusement in his voice.

She shushed him as she took his shaft and started pumping him. “No talking, Clem. Am on a mission to make you feel good.” She temporarily kissed his abdomen.

She leaned down and took one of his balls in her mouth which earned a deep groan from Clemont. With one hand she massaged it until she switched to the other ball. Lexi then licked the pulsing veins and then the whole length of his now fully erected shaft. Clemont’s pupils were already blown and his cheeks flushed.

She kissed the tip of his cock and savored the taste of it. Her eyes were locked with Clemont’s as she slowly took him as far as she could. His legs were already shaking at feeling her warm mouth all around him. It was a euphoria.

Lexi’s tongue swiveled around the head of his cock as she set up a steady rhythm which made Clemont’s breathing labored as his chest rose and fell. His hips were slightly thrusting into her mouth which she welcomed. She had perfected her gag reflex. So whenever Clemont’s cock hit the back of her throat she didn’t gag anymore. That allowed her provide more pleasure to him.

She momentarily gasped for air which she used to massage his ballsack’s. Clemont truly was a ravishing mess which is secretly how she liked to see him: undone at her doing. He moaned loudly when she took him again like she had never paused. He was mostly uttering her name like a mantra as her head bobbed down on his cock like it was her most favorite thing to do.

Lexi added more saliva which was mixed with the pre-cum that leaked from his cock. She took her time to extend this for as long as she could which turned out to be nearly ten minutes when Clemont’s thrusts became irregular. She could taste more pre-cum on her tongue.

“Lex. _Lex_. Babe,” was all he was able to stammer out. He threw back his head as he let out another guttural groan.

She held his hips with her free hand as his cock started to pulsate hot cum against the back of her throat. Lexi took every single drop of it until he finally stopped. When she released his cock it was flaccid and she lay a gentle kiss against the tip.

That’s when Clemont quickly pulled her up so that he could firmly kiss her on the mouth which made her snicker. “That good, babe?”

“Y-You. There are no words, Lexi.”

Her grin was blinding. “Well I told you I’d take care of it for you.”

“And in what way? You made me forget about everything else for a moment. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Clem.” She kissed him again. “Now I take it all that’s on your mind is the Gadget Festival?”

He barked out a laugh. “You know me so well, Lex. Now we can go!”

He was in such a hurry when they got dressed that Lexi actually helped him out because he almost got stuck on his trouser leg. When they ate breakfast Clemont basically shoved it down because he didn’t want to waste any valuable time.

When it was time to leave Clemont was out trotting ahead of the others which puzzled his friends. “This way!” Raichu had made herself comfortable on his shoulder.

“Clemont, wait up,” Bonnie pleaded as they tried to catch up with. Clearly Clemont had no difficulty with running somewhere if the destination interested him.

He gestured for the others to come this way. “Come on, slaggers! Move!” He was already moving ahead.

“I’ve never seen Clemont run this quickly,” Serena pointed out.

Lexi grinned. “Well there was the Zapdos Festival.”

“Slow it down a little,” Ash pleaded which said something if he was complaining about someone running too fast.

Clemont came to a halt where there was a sign on the side of the road. “There! That’s it alright!”

Lexi snorted. “Don’t wet your pants, Clem.”

Raichu laughed at Clemont’s hyperactive mood. “ _Raaai. Raai.”_

He briefly made a face at Lexi and then went to explain his excitement to the others. “There is no doubt!” He rolled his hands into fists. “The Gadget Festival is just up ahead! It’s the largest exhibition of mechanical devices in the entire Kalos region!” He spread his arms as his voice went up a few octaves.

Lexi could detect the blank expression on their friends faces. “In truth he hasn’t shut up about it for the last week.”

“ _Four_ days, Lex.”

“All this running for that?” Bonnie uttered in confusion.

“Is that great?” Serena was definitely the one who didn’t understand the concept.

“Calling it great would be an insult,” Clemont responded with a fiery spirit, which displayed what his passion was. “All of the most brilliant and talented inventors from Kalos will be gathering here to compete by showing all their mechanical wears.”

Lexi smirked. “All the more reason you should be there.”

His eyes lit up as he squealed and took her hand. “I know right!” Raichu merely shrugged.

“Wow,” Ash gasped but Serena and Bonnie obviously weren’t as enthusiastic.

“And that’s more than great?” Serena questioned skeptically.

Clemont raised one finger. “Well you just wait and see.” He turned around as he started running ahead, tugging Lexi along with him. He joyfully jumped up, unable to contain his glee. “What are you waiting for?”

“Keep my arm intact, Clem!” Lexi yelped.

“Sorry, Lex.” He loosened his grip on her arm somewhat.

“Sounds like a lot of fun,” Ash agreed as they chased after them.

It wasn’t that far to where the Gadget Festival was located since they practically ran all the way here.

“This is it!” Clemont exclaimed elatedly when they entered the property.

Lexi smiled as she took in the scale of it all. It basically existed of one gigantic building that was made up by different parts by several inventors. Everything about the place was mechanical. “This is gonna be fun.”

“Wow it’s _huge_ ,” Ash gasped in awe.

“So this is what they call the Gadget Festival?” Serena guessed as she now somewhat understood the appeal of it.

“Awesome,” Bonnie uttered in fascination.

Clemont balled his free hand into a fist. “That’s right! The best and brightest all gathered in one magnificent setting! Unbelievable!” From his happy and carefree expression on his face Lexi could tell that Clemont was inspired by all of this. This was exactly how she always wanted to see him.

Lexi leaned a bit closer. “So how hyped are you now that you’re finally here, Clem?”

“I can’t describe it, Lexi. It’s a –“ He paused to happily kiss her for a moment so she could sense precisely how elated and joyous he truly was.

She addressed him a loving smile. “Now I get it.”

They went onto the Festival terrain where children were playing were playing with various automated toys which were large gadgets.

“Yippie! This is so cool!” Bonnie squealed.

“What’s that?” Ash wondered as they approached a humongous which appeared to be one gadget which existed of several.

“Why you’re looking at the Welcome gadget,” Clemont clarified smugly now that he was in his element. “It will help to explain exactly what a gadget is about with ease.”

“Looks complicated,” Serena replied puzzled.

“So how does this thing even work?” Ash wondered.

“I figure you’d have to do one thing which activates the whole thing,” Lexi replied doubtfully.

“To a degree you’re right, Lexi.” Clemont picked a ball which he put onto a sort of weighing device. “We simply place a ball in here and –“ The weight of the ball initiated the gadget as it was being raised up.

“Ah! That’s genius.” Lexi could only watch how the ball was moved across the whole gadget and activated several loops and gears along the way.

Raichu was on her shoulder now, her gaze focused on the ball. “ _Raai. Raai._ ”

“It’s still going,” Bonnie stated impressed.

“Wow gadgets are so amazing,” Ash agreed.

“Can’t wait to see what happens next,” Serena replied.

They followed more of the ball’s movements as it went down a curved path which led it towards a hammer which broke open a Berry.

“Genius!” Clemont exclaimed in marvelment. “It’s an automatic Berry opener! Inspiration plus!”

Raichu was clapping at the result. “ _Raaaai._ ”

“I can only imagine the effort that went into building this,” Lexi admitted. Because she was in a relationship with an inventor she was familiar with what a lengthy process it could be.

Serena clearly was the one who wasn’t enamored by the gadget. “Seems like a waste of time.” She giggled once. “Why built that?” She grabbed one Berry which she opened with her bare hand. “Isn’t doing this a whole lot easier?”

The shock on Clemont’s face was plainly visible. Lexi was about to intervene before he’d burst into a rant but he beat her to it. He let out an annoyed scream with both hands in his hair. “Nonsense!” He spread his arms lightly as he passionately ranted about what was bothering him. “You don’t get it, do you? Gadgets have a sense of playfulness! Playfulness creates a variety of invention’s which leads to new technologies! The lives of convenience we live on are all built upon this foundation of gadgets!” He raised one finger. “The name of the game is fun. Otherwise you’ll never be able to appreciate all that this wonderful place has to offer!”

“So this is about fun?” Serena wasn’t entirely convinced yet.

“Whiee,” Bonnie muttered dryly.

“That makes sense to me,” Ash replied.

Lexi stepped in front of Clemont to slightly scold him. “Clemont, it’s logical that you’re passionate about this place but you don’t have to sincerely argue with anyone who shares a different opinion than you.”

“But, Lexi I –“

She shushed him as she took his hand. “Why don’t you instead show _me_ how marvelous this place truly is because I am interested?”

Clemont barked out a laugh and grinned as he seemed to ease down at her words. “That I can do.” He kissed her which told her he had left that spirited temper behind him. When they approached the gigantic building he pumped his free arm into the air. “Fun! Fun! Fun! Here we come!”

She had let Lilligant out her Pokéball so she could enjoy herself.

There were automatic chairs that carried people to a higher level.

One of the workers of this place instructed them what to do. “Sit on one of those chairs and it will take you up.”

“Yeey!” Bonnie was the first to sit on a chair as she pulled Lilligant with her so sat alongside her.

The man adjusted the seatbelt. “Now you be careful.”

“I will.”

Clemont was amused none plus. “I think we should go too.”

Chespin chose that precise moment to release himself from his Pokéball and onto the chair next to Lilligant. “ _Chespin! Chespin!_ ”

Bonnie giggled. “Hey Chespin wants to ride up with us.”

Lexi sniggered. “Well Chespin and Lilligant certainly can.”

That earned a smile from Lilligant. “ _Liiiiiil._ ”

“I bet Pancham would too. This will be fun.” Serena sent out Pancham who sat on the chair with Chespin.

They watched Bonnie go up with Lilligant, Chespin and Pancham. The others took one of the spare seats until they reached the higher level where this Gadget Festival truly began by exploring all of the gadget rooms.

The first room they were in consisted of several doors.

Ash was relentlessly tugging onto one of the door handles with the intend to open it, but to no avail. “Huh? Must be locked.”

“Give it a push,” Serena considered.

He groaned when he did. “It’s stuck.”

Clemont chuckled cockily when that glint appeared in his glasses. “I know. Pull it to the side!”

Ash followed his advice and the door actually opened. “Hey you’re right.”

“That’s the way with gimmicks. I love them,” he said as they walked through it.

Lexi snickered. “That’s no secret, Clemont. “ She leaned a bit closer to him, her voice soft. “And I love seeing you in your element like this.”

His grin was blinding. “I’m just so happy that I get to experience this with you, Lexi.” He chastely pecked her temple.

The following room was rather refined as it only had four walls and no apparent way out.

“Man, a wall,” Ash complained.

“I’m certain the solution is plainly obvious,” Lexi considered. Raichu and Lilligant were pushing the right side of the wall with Chespin and Pancham.

Clemont hadn’t lost his smugness as he adjusted his glasses. “So it seems. Let’s just see.” That cocky expression on his face made Lexi snort as he put his hand on the front wall and pushed as a door to the side opened.

“Should’ve expected it be like that.”

“It was really a hidden door.” Clemont was only too keen to lead them to the next room.

“Hey,” Bonnie said. “Pikachu and the others are gone.”

Lexi turned her head and realized Lilligant, Chespin and Pancham weren’t with them in the room. “Only Raichu is here.” She floated onto her shoulder.

“Pikachu,” Ash called and they heard them react on the other side.

“We’ve gotten separated,” Clemont informed. “So let’s meet up later.”

“That okay, buddy?” Ash asked, which Pikachu confirmed.

“Lilligant, keep an eye on those two,” Lexi warned in a playful way which earned her a laugh from Lilligant.

“You be good,” Bonnie said.

Clemont’s excitement hadn’t wavered when he noticed the room they were in. “Now let’s go this way.” This room existed of multiple cylinders that were moving up and down.

“So it looks like we gotta get over those next, huh?” Ash realized as he went ahead of the rest.

While Clemont usually was clumsier when it came to psychical exercise he was actually making it across the cylinders in a smooth way which was unexpected.

“ _Raaai. Raaai,_ ” Raichu uttered as they watched him move.

“Yeah me too, girl,” Lexi agreed. She was all the way in the back which she was perfectly fine with.

“That’s the way to do it, Bonnie,” Clemont praised as his sister effortlessly jumped from one cylinder to the next.

“This is fun!” Bonnie squealed.

Clemont gracefully hopped over them and chuckling brazenly when he reached the other side and cockily spread his arms.

Raichu applauded at his effort as Lexi was just in awe. “ _Raai. Raaai._ ”

“Way to go, Clemont,” Bonnie praised.

“You’re like a totally different person today,” Serena added.

“What a miracle you are, Clem,” Lexi could only say as she made it onto the surface as well. Clemont chuckled shyly with a blush on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head. She affectionally pecked his cheek.

“Okay let’s keep it up,” Ash said as they headed to the next room.

This one in a way similar to the first room since there was one door at the center of the wall.

Ash was somehow understanding that there was a hidden way to these things. “There must be a way to this door too.” He budged with his shoulder against the door numerous times and then switched to pulling to no avail.

Lexi’s eyes shifted Clemont. “I figure you have a clue.”

Like she had predicted Clemont chuckled delightfully. “Let me try it now.” He put his hands on the top part of the door and applied pressure to it which made it tip horizontally. He had a certain expression on his face when he slid down the door.

“I’m impressed, Clem. Yet you don’t have to be so smug about it though,” Lexi said and she heard him laugh on the other side.

“ _Raaaaai._ ” Raichu shrugged casually.

“So that’s the way the door works?” Ash was quick to follow him.

Serena held up the door for herself, Bonnie and Lexi to walk underneath it.

“Hope Chespin and the Lilligant are okay though,” Lexi admitted softly.

Raichu gently patted her cheek. “ _Raai. Raai_.”

Those words did assure her. “You’re probably right, Raichu.”

The following room had a sort of galactic theme with celestial stars and planets present which gave it a different atmosphere. There was one chair that was attached to this sort of ride.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “What is it though?”

“I think you’re supposed to sit on this thing.” Ash got onto the chair which automatically started to move him to the other side of the room where it stopped. “It stopped.”

Serena clasped her hands together. “Now that’s a great gadget.”

“Like an amusement park!” Bonnie squealed.

Honestly if Clemont didn’t even understand the true purpose of this gadget that was saying something.

“I believe something is supposed to happen,” Lexi figured. Raichu lowered her ears.

“Now what?” Ash wondered dubiously. “Clemont?”

“Maybe another arm appears,” Clemont suggested which didn’t sound outlandish.

“Well I can’t wait.” Ash hopped onto the nearest platform and a fraction of a second later when he narrowly missed being knocked over by arm that came from the wall.

Lexi grimaced. “Oof. That was way too close.”

“Good thing you didn’t wait,” Serena replied as they watched Ash safely hop to the end of the gadget.

Bonnie went next and was giggling joyously. When the arm stopped she didn’t immediately jump into action.

“Bonnie, hurry!” Serena reminded her. “Hurry!”

“Bonbon, you can’t slouch around now!” Lexi added seriously.

“Don’t worry I know.” Just as Bonnie hopped onto the platform that arm came out like it had done before. “Wow that thing doesn’t waste time.”

Fortunately the rest learned from those mistakes and were able to make it to the end of the gadget unscathed. Clemont was once again holding Lexi’s hand as they went to the room adjacent to this. Carefully they slid the door open which revealed the room.

In the left corner of the wall was a tiny door where no actual human could squeeze through. That door automatically opened when a tiny doll dressed in a kimono carrying tea came towards them.

“Wow that’s the cutest little windup doll I’ve ever seen,” Serena stated in awe.

“Yeah it’s so well made,” Clemont agreed, holding his glasses.

“I adore that it’s bringing tea,” Lexi admitted impressed.

“Adorable,” Bonnie uttered.

“It’s built really well,” Ash replied. The doll raised the small tray of tea she was carrying so Ash lowered his head towards it. “You want me to have a cup of tea?” He hadn’t finished his sentence when the doll instead threw the tea in his face. “That’s hot! What was that for?”

“I’m guessing that a little bit of humor,” Clemont figured as he chuckled. “That’s part of the playfulness.”

Lexi smirked. “Awh it just wanted to have fun.” They watched how the doll disappeared through the door from which she came earlier.

“It’s obvious from the lovely way she bowed that her manners are second to none,” Serena pointed out amused.

“Yeah if you say so,” Ash uttered dryly.

They exited the room which connected to a hallway from where they could choose which room to visit next. They froze when Pikachu, Chespin, Pancham and Lilligant came around the corner.

“Did everybody have fun?” Bonnie asked curiously as Chespin and Pancham went into fight.

Lexi knelt down so she could hug Lilligant who was content with that. “I assume they behaved like this the whole time?”

Lilligant shrugged tiresomely when they broke apart. “ _Liiiiil. Lilligant. Lilll.”_ She shared a handshake with Raichu.

“That makes sense.” 

Clemont gently petted Lilligant’s head who beamed up at him. “It’s great to see you again. Did you have fun?”

She nodded as she briefly embraced his leg. “ _Liiiil._ ”

“Hey guys, cut it out,” Serena insisted when Pikachu tried to break them apart.

That same employee from earlier came through a small gap in the wall as he scanned the hallway. “No they’re not in this room.”

“Is something the matter?” Ash wondered.

“Oh we recently had several reports of Pokéball’s being stolen in the area.”

Lexi’s jaw clenched. “That’s a horrendous act.”

“Pokéball’s being stolen?” Serena echoed.

“That’s just awful,” Clemont stated in disapprovement.

“Let’s have a look around,” Ash determined which no one argued against. Since the reports came from this vicinity they figured the perpetrator’s had to be somewhere nearby. He quick to open a door which led to a connecting where multiple people were inside. “What’s going on here?”

“My Pokéball’s just went down that thing!” This young innocent boy clarified as he pointed to this gadget behind him. It sort of resembled the Welcome gadget since it consisted of multiple layers.

Someone activated a trap door through which the boy fell and Ash and Clemont were the ones who took his hands and tried to lift him back up through the gap. Fortunately they were successful into bringing him up. The three workers on the other side of the room were quiet.

“Down that pipe?” Clemont asked as dismantled the top layer.

“Yeah that’s it!” Ash tugged onto it which revealed that it was connected to a hose which led to the opposite side into a sack filled with Pokéball’s.

Lexi groaned. “How sick you must be to steal innocent kids their Pokéball’s!”

“ _Liiiiil. Liiiill_.” Lilligant tensed up beside her.

“What are you guys doing in this gadget room anyway?” Ash demanded to know.

When those workers discarded their costumes Lexi could taste bile in her throat.

“Team Rocket!” Serena exclaimed when they completed their motto.

“Should’ve figured you were up to shady business!” Lexi shouted.

“Give the Pokéball’s back!” Ash requested enraged.

“Not today,” Jessie promised confidently as she activated a side door for them to escape through.

This left the others no other choice than to chase after them into another exhibition room. This one had one gigantic piano at the center everybody had to cross over. The room adjacent to that forced them to walk across huge gears which spun in the opposite directions.

There came an end to their pursuit when they made it outside where they encountered Team Rocket.

“Those Pokéball’s aren’t yours,” Ash reminded them.

Lilligant pointed her finger at them. “ _Liiiiiil!_ ”

Meowth initiated the device Team Rocket had been working on which had the same beginning as the Welcoming gadget. But only this Meowth replaced the ball.

“They’re not clever enough for that,” Lexi uttered in denial.

“Feast your eyes,” James made clear. “We worked on this for three days and three nights without sleeping! Our greatest work!” He revealed the humongous Meowth like gadget inside. “Our **Monstrous-Megalomaniacal-Super-Attacking-Guilted Meowth Gadget**!”

There was a shimmer in Clemont’s blue eyes. “Excellent! That’s a really impressive piece of work!”

“Clemont!” Lexi scolded.

They all witnessed how Meowth moved through the contraption like he would a ball. If this hadn’t been Team Rocket’s handywork Lexi surely would’ve been impressed, but now she was definitely on her guard.

Clemont was chuckling gleefully as the anticipation got built up so Lexi nudged his shoulder.

In the end the gigantic Meowth moved forwards at a slow pace. After a lengthy progress the actual Meowth was raised forwards and made an attempt to use Fury Swipes. As he slashed at Pikachu he seemed to come a few inches too short.

Lexi snorted. “It figures.” Raichu and Lilligant exchanged a look with another.

Jessie directed her frustration at James. “It would’ve been simpler for Meowth to just use Fury Swipes! That silly thing didn’t even reach!”

James shouted as he nearly tugged onto his own hair as he snapped. “Nonsense! Stop it! Gadgets have a sense of playfulness! It’s vital to the very reason for this machine’s brilliance!”

Clemont nodded emphatically. “This is the first time I agreed with Team Rocket. Wow.”

Lexi scoffed at his enthusiasm. “Well I hope it’s the last time, Clemont.”

“ _Raai. Raai_ ,” Raichu agreed.

“Hey!” Bonnie chided “Those are the bad guys!”

“Give the Pokéball’s back or you’ll be sorry!” Ash cut straight to the chase.

Team Rocket was adamant to not give up easily and sent out Gourgeist and Inkay. Gourgeist started the Battle with Seed Bomb and they had to step aside. It was followed up by Inkay’s Psybeam.

“Pancham, Dark Pulse!” Serena insisted. The attack was directed at Gourgeist who dodged and instead hit their gadget.

“Lilligant, use Petal Dance!” Lexi stepped in.

“ _Lilligant! Lill!”_ Multiple pink petals were released from Lilligant’s body which was shot at her opponents, but mostly made contact with the gadget which was losing more pieces.

“Now Chespin Pin Missile!” Clemont instructed.

When it landed a hit on the gadget’s heart it started to fizzle.

“Alright Pikachu Thunderbolt!” Ash said to finish it up. “Let’s move it!”

“Raichu, you too,” Lexi added.

“ _Raai. Raaaai._ ” Raichu and Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt at their gadget which exploded and Team Rocket fortunately flew off into the horizon.

“You were great!” Lexi praised as she knelt down and briefly embraced Lilligant. She then felt something on her shoulder which was Raichu. “And you too of course, Raichu.” When she slightly leaned back Chespin was happily in her arms. “And I certainly cannot forget about you, Chespin

“ _Chespin. Ches!_ ” It boasted in her arms as he didn’t allow her to let him go.

When the Pokéball’s were retrieved safely they were able to return them to their trainers who were beyond grateful.

“Glad that’s over with,” Serena said.

“I couldn’t agree more. That could’ve ended a lot worse,” Lexi replied.

That spark returned in Clemont’s eyes. “Then let’s go!” He hooked his arm through’s Lexi's. “Can I escort you through the remainder of the rooms?”

She beamed. “I’d be obliged.” She kissed him for a moment with Chespin in her arm.

“Yeah!” He almost squealed as he started walking back to the facility. “There are still lots of gadgets exhibition rooms to explore and enjoy!”

And no one argued with that.


	126. A League of his Own!

“There it is! Lumiose City!" Lexi squealed when the skyline of the city became visible. No matter where she’s been traveling in her book there was nothing that could compete to the city that she had known her whole life. When she spotted Prism Tower above it all her heart soared at the sight. _Their home._

Clemont’s arm was around her shoulder, a blissful expression on his face. “It’s kind of surreal that we’re back, isn’t it Lex?” Their friends were standing a bit further away.

Raichu nodded from his shoulder. “ _Raaaai. Raai._ ”

She exchanged a hopeful look with him. “Right. Now that we’re here we can finally start that next phase together, Clem.”

His grin was blinding. “And I couldn’t be happier about that, babe. We’ve made so many promises together which all lead back to Lumiose City. The future is at hand when the League is over. I love you, Lex.”

“Love you too, Clemont.” Lexi giggled as she gladly connected their mouths which sealed their promises together.

They went with their friends further down the path which took them to the outskirts of Lumiose City where the Lumiose Conference was being held.

“Yeah! There it is!” Ash exclaimed when they came to a halt and the stadium was visible in the distance. “Awesome! Kalos League here we come!”

Lexi eyed him. “I assume you’re raring to go?”

“You bet, Lexi.”

Ash was practically running the rest of the way to the stadium. There were already plenty of trainers and their Pokémon outside that had made their arrival.

“Wow it’s huge!” Ash was referring to the size of the stadium.

Lexi wolf whistled. “It’s impressive they were able to build it so fast.”

“So many people too,” Bonnie pointed out.

“And to think we’re finally here,” Clemont replied. He was now holding onto Lexi’s hand.

“ _Raaaaaaai,_ ” Raichu uttered as she took it all in.

“Where Ash his Battle of all Battles will take place,” Serena added.

“Yeah,” Ash agreed. “Along with tons of strong trainers and Pokémon. I’m excited just thinking about it. You too?” Pikachu eagerly confirmed that.

“Excuse me,” a woman interrupted who turned out to be a reporter. “Are you competing in the Kalos League?”

“Uh that’s right.”

She basically shoved the microphone in front of his face. “Will you let me interview you?”

Ash was puzzled. “Huh? You wanna interview me?”

To Lexi there was something oddly familiar to the woman and she figured she must recognize her from somewhere, but she couldn’t quite place it. She leaned a bit closer with her head to Clemont. “Do you recognize her too?”

“Can’t say I do, Lex,” he answered doubtfully. “Wait. Isn’t she one of the Elite Four members?”

“Oh! That’s where I know her from. I believe she’s the Fire-Type member named Malva.” She just wasn’t aware that the woman was a Kalos League reporter in her spare time.

“Roll the camera,” Malva said and gestured for the camera crew to record this moment. “Your name please?”

“It’s Ash,” he replied. “It’s Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.” Lexi noticed how Clemont tensed up when the camera was present so she gently squeezed into his hand.

“Tell me what you hope to accomplish here.”

“Sure thing.” He rolled his hand into a fist as there blazed a fire in his eyes. “I’m here to win it all. Battle by Battle and step by step I’ll be the Kalos League champ!” He chuckled shyly as he scratched the back of his head. “Well you asked.” This made his friend laugh as they weren’t surprised by his ambition.

“You heard it here first,” Malva announced as the broadcast was aired on the monitors here. “A declaration of victory. Good luck, Ash.”

“Thanks a lot.”

When the interview was over it was time for them to get a move on.

“We better hurry, Ash,” Serena warned him. “Or you’ll not be able to register in time.”

“Then collecting those eight Badges would be a waste,” Lexi pointed out, hoping he would heed their words.

“So many people are starting to wish me good luck,” Ash replied.

“Hold up,” someone said. It was a teenage boy with a red mohawk that stepped in their way. “So since you’ve already decided you’re the winner show me how strong you are. Let’s have a Battle!” Against all odds he sent out his Furfrou.

“Wow a Furfrou.” Ash had a Pokéball in his hand, ready to accept this challenge. “Perfect timing. This will be my pre-league – “ As he raised his arm to throw the Pokéball Serena grabbed his wrist.

“There is no time for that. You’ve got to register.”

Clemont eyed the boy and made a soothing gesture at him with his arm. “We’re sorry. But the thing is registration is going to close soon.” 

“And we can’t afford to miss that,” Lexi clarified.

Clemont bowed as he stepped passed him. “I hope you’ll excuse us.”

“No time to waste,” Serena made clear as she tugged Ash along with her.

“Sorry,” Ash apologized sincerely. “Next time I promise.”

Serena sped up. “What would you do if you can’t compete cause you miss registration?” Her voice went up a few octaves.

“You can be such a kid,” Bonnie jested playfully.

“Well compared to you, Bonbon.” Lexi winked which made Bonnie giggle cheerfully.

Fortunately they made it to registration on time without running any obstacles. By now it was evening as they made it to an outdoor ceremony for the trainers competing in the Lumiose Conference. Raichu, Dedenne and Pikachu were munching on some Pokémon food on the table.

“So close,” Serena exhaled tiresomely.

Ash smiled as he scratched the back of his head. “Yeah. but we made it just in time. Just think everyone here has won lots of Gym Battles.”

Lexi was just about to make a comment when she spotted an awfully familiar figure on the other side of the room which she could distinguish anywhere. “Excuse me,” she said as she hurried to where Augustine Sycamore was standing. He barely had any time to react when his daughter suddenly jumped into his arms. “Dad!”

“If it isn’t my darling Lexi.” He hugged her harder as he kissed the tip of her pink hair. “Can’t tell how incredible it feels to hold you after all this time.”

“That feeling is mutual. We haven’t seen each other in person since the Mega Audino spectacle. It’s been far too long.”

“But you’re here now.”

“And I’m not going anywhere now. From here on out my stay is permanent cause I’m not leaving Lumiose City.”

Augustine slightly leaned back with mirth in his eyes. “Can’t tell you how joyous that confirmation is, dear. Does that mean that your journey is officially over now?”

“Well it technically isn’t until the Kalos League is over and I’ve probably parted ways with Ash and Serena. Then I’ll take my position as the second Kalos Pokémon Professor next to you.”

He kissed her forehead. “And you couldn’t make me happier. I’m so proud of you and I’m curious for you to share more of your research discoveries with me. Also I’m wondering something. Since you’re a Professor now you’re entitled to sit with me and Diantha during the League.”

“How tempting that offer is I’d have to decline it, dad. My friends are still here. We started this journey together last year and I want to see it through with them. I’m gonna sit with them.”

He let out a laugh. “Didn’t expect anything else from you.” He gladly engulfed his arms around her again. “Kind of don’t want to let you go.”

Lexi snorted. “Well you sort of have to at some point. We’ve got all the time in the world to catch up.”

When they broke apart a second time their gazes lingered to the teenager with raven colored hair that stood in front of them. The expression on his face was that of fear mixed with concern.

“Alain,” Augustine said unsure. “It’s really you?”

He scratched his cheek. “Y-Yeah it is, Professor Sycamore.”

Lexi was ecstatic to see him either way as her arms went around his neck. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here. I believed you had other responsibilities.” Even though she had been in contact with him she hadn’t seen him in person since the synchronicity test.

Alain eased down in her embrace. “I actually followed your advice to heart, Petals. So I earned eight Kalos Gym Badges so I can compete in the Lumiose Conference.”

She slightly leaned back to meet his gaze as she smirked. “Let me guess? Your intend is to Battle Ash his Greninja?”

He snickered softly. “You got me. That’s the best way for me to obtain more Mega Evolution data by Battling Ash dead on.”

“That’s quite an ambition.”

Alain’s eyes lingered to Augustine who had been mostly silent. “Professor, I cannot express how sorry I am for everything. I’d like nothing more to ask for a chance to formally talk this out with out with you. That’s the least that I owe you for the grievance and hurt I’ve caused you and Lexi.” It was obvious that he dreaded the Professor’s response.

Augustine smiled at him and put one hand on Alain’s shoulder. “I would appreciate that. Why don’t you stop by later when this is over so we can talk?”

A grin spread on Alain’s face at that reaction. “Thank you, Professor. It means the world. I’ll see you afterwards.” He bid them farewell as he went to join the ceremony.

That’s when Clemont stepped forwards and Augustine had a blissful expression on his face when took his time to embrace him. “Hey Clemont. It’s truly marvelous to see you and Lexi again.”

“Likewise, Augustine. We’re overjoyed to be here as well.”

“Can’t thank you enough for all that you’ve done for Lexi by supporting her. I never worried she wasn’t in good hands with you.”

Clemont’s grin was blinding when they broke apart. “I only did what anyone who loves Lexi would do by giving her the support she required.” He eyed Lexi with an adoring look. Now that he saw Augustine in person he was reminded that they hadn’t disclosed their future marriage intentions.

He chuckled joyously. “That’s why you’re so good for my daughter. Either way it’s time for this short ceremony to start. We’ll catch up soon.” 

Lexi went with Clemont to where their friends were and he informed her that Sawyer, Tierno and Trevor were all participating in the Lumiose Conference. She chatted with them for a little bit until the event finally started.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the presenter greeted. “We will now announce the matchups for the first round.”

Lexi noticed her dad was on stage as well and she addressed him a generous smile. It’s indescribable to be able to interact with him like that. Clemont’s hand was on her lower back.

“Upon the monitor there you have them!”

All the pictures of the contestants were on the monitor with who they were facing in the first round.

“Wow,” Ash said. “First up are Trevor and Alain.”

Lexi’s jaw dropped slightly. “Alain has the opening match.”

Clemont met her gaze. “Were you aware he was competing in the League though?”

She shook her head. “No. I had no clue until I just saw him. He surely surprised me.”

“Ash, you’re in the second Battle,” Serena pointed out. It was against someone unfamiliar.

“I’m in Battle 23! Alright!” Tierno exclaimed rather upbeat.

“Best of luck everyone!” the presenter wished and there was applause.

“Oh man,” Trevor stammered nervously. “I’m in the first Battle.”

“You’ll be fine, Trevor,” Tierno assured nicely. “With your secret weapon.”

The mention of secret weapon drew Ash his attention. “Hey. Awesome. What’s your secret weapon?”

Trevor turned his head. “Can’t say. If I were to tell you what it was it wouldn’t be a surprise now. would it?”

Raichu shrugged from Lexi’s shoulder. “ _Raaaai_.”

The following morning the opening ceremony of the Lumiose Conference was to start early. The whole arena was packed to the brim with people and Pokémon who were ready for the highly anticipated spectacle.

Lexi was seated on Clemont’s outer side who had Raichu in his lap as he played with her fingers.

“ ** _A beautiful clear blue sky marks the beginning of this much anticipated event. The Kalos League is on!”_** The presenter announced over the speakers. “ ** _First up: our opening ceremony. Kalos Champion Diantha will deliver the opening speech._** ”

The crowd was roaring with built up hype as Diantha stepped forwards. She was on a special podium with Augustine. “To all our trainers. Your efforts and experiences are treasures that always be with you. Please feel free to channel al of it into the Kalos League here. It is my great honor to declare this this years Kalos League opened!”

“ ** _Competing in the opening Battle will be Trevor and Alain. The Battle format will be three on three until the semi-finals. In addition the Battlefield will randomly selected. So the field for our opening Battle is a water and rock Battlefield!”_**

It was quite a surreal experience to see Alain out there competing in the Kalos League. Lexi had always known him as an assistant to her dad and this was the total opposite of that. She had seen him again last night to wish him good luck.

“Lex, are you nervous?” Clemont noticed by how her fingers were fidgeting. His mouth was by her ear.

Her scarlet eyes shifted to his. “It’s just that I care about Alain and want to see him happy. Or is that weird?”

He smiled. “That’s not weird at all. He’s a close friend of yours, babe. You go way back with him. Therefore it’s only logical that you’re rooting for him.” His arm went around her shoulder.

She snorted. “Well I’m so thankful you understand, babe.” She kissed him for a few seconds as they focused on the opening Battle.

“ _Raaai. Raai,_ ” Raichu cheered for Alain.

Trevor’s first Pokémon was a Charizard.

“That’s amazing!” Clemont stated euphorically. “His Charmeleon evolved.”

“It has been some time since we last seen him,” Lexi agreed.

“Now for Alain’s choice,” Ash pointed out curiously.

Lexi already had a gut feeling what her friend had decided. So she wasn’t _that_ surprised when he chose his Charizard.

“ ** _Wow. Both trainers are using Charizard’s. without a doubt this seems to be a memorable Battle_**.” The Battle had officially begun. **“ _Now which Charizard will make the first move?_ ”**

“Look I’ll make the first move if you won’t,” Trevor said. “Alright Charizard Fire Spin!”

“Dodge it, Charizard!” From the beginning Alain was immersed into the Battle. His Charizard flew upwards and evaded the whole move. “Now Flamethrower!

“Use Dragon Claw!” Trevor’s Charizard slashed through the attack. “Okay time to show off right from the start.” He held his camera in his hand and Lexi instantaneously turned on her camera as her eyes were glued on the spectacle.

His Charizard was Mega Evolving which astounded everyone in the audience and certainly Trevor’s friends. When the Mega Evolution was complete it was orange of color.

“Ah,” Lexi gasped perplexed. “A Charizard Y!”

“ ** _Trevor’s Charizard has just Mega Evolved!”_**

“So the secret weapon Trevor mentioned yesterday was Mega Evolution” Clemont figured in awe.

“Hmm that surprises you?” Tierno replied. “Trevor is been training really hard for the Kalos League.”

“My Mega Charizard’s ability is Drought,” Trevor informed smugly. “You’re going to be hit with some extra powerful Fire Type moves. So get ready! Charizard, Heat Wave!”

“Quickly splash water!” Alain instructed. His Charizard slammed its tail into the creak which slashed water onto the attack.

Lexi was stunned. “Perfect execution.” It was a whole other experience to see her friend Battle in the Lumiose Conference and she wanted nothing more to see him excel. He was a much more talented and gifted trainer than she had pictured him to be.

“ ** _Alain blocks with a pillar of water! Quick thinking._** ” 

“That’s Alain for ya,” Ash said impressed.

“Skillfully using the field to his advantage,” Clemont praised.

“Charizard, you gotta keep up the pressure!” Trevor insisted. “Use Dragon Tail!”

“Now dodge it!” Alain reacted. His Charizard barely flew away in time.

“ ** _The entire stadium is feeling the heat too_**.”

“Right! There is no holding back!” Alain placed his finger onto the Key Stone which immediately activated Charizard’s Mega Stone and allowed it to Mega Evolve. Lexi had seen it Mega Evolve twice so far and it still bereaved her from her breath.

“There it is!” Ash pointed out excitedly.

“Alain’s got a secret weapon too,” Clemont stated smugly.

“And what kind of weapon? His Charizard is raised exceptionally well,” Lexi added. Even though Lexi couldn’t see her dad’s face from up close in the audience she assumed he was perplexed at the sight of the Charizard X.

“ ** _This Battle has now turned into a Mega Charizard Battle! Who could’ve imagined the first Battle of the Kalos League would turn out to be this incredible?”_**

“Now Charizard use Fire Spin!” Trevor instructed.

“Use Flamethrower!” Alain reacted. Both attacks collided at the center of the field and it resulted into smoke covering everything.

“ ** _The smoke is blocking our view. What in the world is happening inside that smoke cloud?_** ”

“Charizard, Fly up!” Trevor insisted.

“ ** _Trevor’s Charizard is flying above the smoke cloud.”_**

“Straight ahead. Angle 53 degrees,” Alain informed. “Use Flamethrower!” His Charizard’s Flamethrower struck straight through the smoke cloud which landed a direct hit. Trevor’s Charizard descended down as everyone in the audience watched it happen.

“Trevor’s Charizard is unable to Battle. Alain’s Charizard is the winner!” the referee announced. The crowd applauded joyously at the result.

Lexi bit her cheek. “Alain a wrapped mystery I haven’t fully figured out yet.”

“An attack that intense needs a really strong bond between trainer and Pokémon to coordinate,” Clemont clarified.

  
“Really strong,” Bonnie uttered softly.

“Hey, Ash,” Serena said somewhat alarmed. “I think you better get going now.”

“Right.” Ash rose to his feet with Pikachu on his shoulder. Everyone wished him good luck for his first match in the League.

As he left Lexi’s eyes were glued to the Battle below which wasn’t over just yet. She was beyond curious to see what else her good friend had in store.

Trevor’s second Pokémon was a unique one.

“ ** _Trevor’s second Pokémon is Aeorodactyl._** ”

“Since an Aeorodactyl requires Old Amber to be resurrected it’s a astounding Pokémon to have in your party,” Lexi pointed out. She had only had the privilege of studying one once.

“Can it Mega Evolve?” Clemont wondered with interest.

“It certainly can. You’d have to obtain Aeorodactylite to do so. Only we’ve only ever seen one trainer being able to Mega Evolve one of their Pokémon during a Battle which is still unexplainable.”

Clemont addressed her his trademark smile. “Your knowledge regarding Mega Evolution surely knows no bounds, babe.”

“Even now there is so much detail about Mega Evolution that we have no answers for. I don’t believe it’s a research process that will ever end.”

“Well luckily that research is in your capable hands.” He chastely pecked her cheek as she beamed at him.

“Aeorodactyl is unable to Battle,” the referee announced. That left Trevor with one Pokémon while Alain had only used his Charizard so far.

“If I had any inkling of the power Alain possessed I would’ve pushed him to the path of a trainer right away,” Lexi confessed. “He’s phenomenal and so in synch with Charizard.”

“It’s no secret that he obtained all of this Battle experience while Battling all of these high ranked trainers,” Clemont replied, his voice soft. “He’s surely benefiting from that boost now.”

Trevor’s final Pokémon was a white Florges which was effortlessly taken down with Mega Charizard’s Flamethrower.

“ ** _Alain’s Mega Charizard nails the playthrough_**!”

“Florges is unable to Battle! Charizard wins! Which means the winner is Alain!” the referee stated.

Lexi couldn’t help but applaud for her friend along with the crowd. She had never anticipated he’d make it that easy to the next round, but it had awoken her faith in his abilities. He shined as a trainer.

“ ** _And Alain grabs the first win of the League! Moving onto the next Battle. Presenting Titus and Ash!_** ” When Titus entered the field the Battlefield instantly got changed. “ _ **The next Battlefield is covered in grass!**_ ”

There was no sign of Ash anywhere.

“ ** _What’s going on here? Ash has yet to appear on the Battlefield._** ”

“What? What now?” Serena wondered in disbelieve.

“That’s very uncharacteristic of Ash,” Lexi replied, frowning heavily.

Raichu lowered her ears. “ _Raaai._ ”

“Something must’ve happened along the way,” Clemont considered.

“What if he doesn’t show up?” Bonnie wondered in dismay.

Lexi clutched onto her fiancé’s hand. “We don’t want to think about the repercussions.” 

Clemont’s face fell. “His opponent will win by default and Ash’s Kalos League will be over before it starts.”

The others sighed in discouragement at that notion. Ash had gone through such length to make it to where he is now. He wouldn’t throw this chance away.

“ ** _Will Tidus win by default?_** ”

The referee checked the time on his watch and was about to make the call.  
“Time is up. Which means Ash has –“

“Wait! Wait!” An all too familiar voice shouted in protest as Ash came running into the direction of the Battlefield. “I’m sorry. I’m Ash Ketchum and I’m here!”

“There he is!” Bonnie exclaimed joyously as the others groaned to release the built-up tension.

“Thank goodness,” Serena uttered. “I could do without the stress though.”

“That was a _way_ too close call,” Lexi replied as she exhaled.

“ _Raaai. Raai_ ,” Raichu nodded.

Clemont was somewhat slouched over against Lexi. “If he could just be a little more on top of things.”

“ ** _Well. Well. Ash finally makes his appearance and not a moment too soon I must say._** ”

That confident smirk was back on Ash his face. “I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! I wanna became a Pokémon master. That means win the Kalos League!” The crowd applauded excitedly at that. His friends laughed at his reaction because that was Ash through and through.

“ ** _There it is. The declaration of victory. Now let’s see what kind of Battle Ash has in store for us_**.”

Titus his first Pokémon turned out to be an Altaria while Ash chose to go with Greninja.

“Now second Battle begin!” the referee announced.

“Altaria, use Dragon Pulse,” Titus said. It landed a direct hit on Greninja.

“ ** _Greninja is hit hard with a Dragon Pulse_**.”

“Altaria, Draco Meteor!”

“ ** _Wow an especially powerful Draco Meteor. Is this it for Greninja?_** ”

That’s when Ash decided to fuse into Ash-Greninja. They had truly perfected the morph to a T as Greninja dodged all of the meteors. When the full Evolution was revealed everyone was stunned and ecstatic. Lexi gleefully leaned closer to Clemont who welcomed her decision.

“ ** _What’s going on? Greninja changed?_** ”

“Greninja, Water Shuriken!” Ash-Greninja delivered a powerful Water Shuriken which knocked Altaria out on impact.

“Altaria is unable to Battle. Greninja is the winner!” the referee announced.

“ ** _Ash and Greninja have taken their first win! Looks like a new star trainer has appeared_**.”

“Wow Ash did it!” Serena squealed.

“An excellent start!” Lexi agreed.

“Yeey Ash and Greninja are so cool!” Bonnie replied.

“He got two more wins to go,” Clemont said as he remained on his guard.

Ash was successful into winning the last two matches as well so the victory went to him which allowed him to advance to the second round. That night everyone eagerly awaited the announcements for the upcoming Battles. The Lumiose Conference had truly started.


	127. Valuable Experience to All!

“So my dad forgave you?”

Alain looked up to meet Lexi’s gaze. “I wasn’t expecting him to accept my apologies. Not after all the heartache I’ve caused him.”

She smiled at him as she put a hand on his shoulder. “My dad never stopped caring for you, Alain. That I never doubted. He now understands your reasoning for leaving. Let me guess. He offered to aid you with any necessary research?”

He copied her smile. “Augustine most certainly did. He was thankful we were able to catch up last night.”

“I’m grateful for that turn of events. It’s so important that any inconstancies have been discussed so we can move forward together. We only want to restore that bond we had with you before you left.”

It was early in the morning on the day that Lexi had decided to pay Alain a visit before the matches of the second round started.

“That is a certainty, Lexi.”

She took a sip from her tea. “However I am curious how you’re experiencing your first League so far? I’d never imagined we’d have this conversation now when I last saw you. You made it to the second round.”

A grin crept on his face. “It’s more fun than I anticipated and a perfect opportunity to gain more Battle experience.”

“Even more?” At that teasing Alain scoffed. “Like I said I didn’t remember you as a skillful and acknowledged trainer when you left so to witness how close you and your Pokémon Battle is extraordinary. It baffles me still. Nonetheless I’m rooting for you.”

“I lived a completely different life since you last saw me. I’m not the same person as when I left.”

“I’ve figured. That’s why it’s a delight to get reacquainted with you all over again, Alain. I don’t believe you consider me to be the same person as you remember?”

“To a degree you are, Petals. You’re still that feisty spirited person from my memories. You’re more advanced to a knowledgeable Pokémon Professor who is filled with wisdom of the ages. It suits you.”

Lexi beamed. “That is flattering of you.”

He cast his eyes downward for three second and met her gaze again. “Are you even rooting more for me than for Ash?”

She snorted. “Maybe just a little bit because you and I share a history. You’re my good friend. “ She addressed him a sincere smile. “You have the capabilities to advance far during this League and I’ll be your support.”

Lexi got to her feet so that she could engulf her arms around his neck while he remained seated.

“And your support is more than I can ask, Petals.”

“You’re getting it anyway.” She broke the embrace. “However I’ve got to dash now because Clemont is waiting for me. I wish you lots of luck during your Battle today and if you hear someone cheering for you in the audience its probably me.” She winked cheekily.

Alain sniggered at that. “I’ll keep note of that. Thanks for everything, Lexi. Say hi to Clemont for me.”

“Will do. Be amazing!” She waved at him as she exited the room he was staying at.

The room where she and Clemont were staying during the Conference was on the other side of the compound. When she stepped through the threshold Clemont instantly looked up at her from where he was tinkering on another one of his inventions.

She sat down on his lap which earned a deep chuckle from him. “Hi to you too, Lex.”

“Hi, babe.” Lexi didn’t waste the chance to cup his cheeks so she could passionately kiss him. Her tongue demanded entrance into his mouth which he eagerly granted. He moaned softly when their tongues swiveled around each other. She kissed him with a drugging kiss which made Clemont want to deepen it.

Only when she slightly leaned back and rested their forehead together he pouted. “Didn’t want you to stop.”

She let out a joyous giggle. “I’m aware how difficult it is for you and I to resist each other. We can’t afford to miss today’s matches cause we’re having sex.”

That earned another chuckle. “Touché, Lex.” He carefully brushed a strand of her pink hair from her face. “Was it nice to catch up with Alain though?”

“It was. Feels like I’m able to understand his motions and reasoning better now. He’s just nice to have as a friend.”

“That’s wonderful.”

Lexi kissed the bracelet that she had made for him during the Pledging Festival which he hadn’t taken off. Every time she saw it her heart jolted cause he was proud she gifted him that. “Kinda wish I could marry you already, Clem.”

His gorgeous blue eyes lit up. “That’s something I strongly desire too. We still have to wait to make that permanent when we’re legally allowed, Lex. First things first: we have to renovate the apartment too.”

“Yey! And that follows after the Lumiose Conference is over. It’s like it’s all in arms reach now.”

“Means we have lots to look forward to together, babe.” He was the one who kissed her this time which consisted of hope and bliss for their future.

When it was time for the second round to start they sat down at the stadium. Raichu was in Lexi’s lap now as Clemont once again had his arm around her shoulder which had become a habit of theirs to support both of them. She was glad to feel him so close.

Ash was already halfway through his Battle with a trainer named Astrid who possessed a Mega Absol.

“Now Absol Psycho Cut!” Astrid instructed but Hawlucha cleverly jumped up to evade the move.

“Hawlucha,” Ash insisted. “Flying Press!” It landed a direct hit and knocked Absol out.

“Absol is unable to Battle which means Ash is the winner!” the referee stated.

“ ** _Following his victory against Astrid, Ash will be moving on to the Semi-Finals._** ” Alain had won his match earlier so had made it to the Semi-Finals as well and Lexi was beyond proud of that.

The third Semi-Finalist named Ramos was determined shortly after that. The following Battle was that between Sawyer versus Tierno which should prove to be interesting.

“Hi,” a familiar voice greeted which made them perch up to see Shauna hurrying down the steps as she caught her breath. “Did I make it?”

“You just did,” Trevor assured. “Tierno’s Battle is about to start.”

Shauna sat down on the chair at the farthest side next to Serena. The two caught up for a little bit since they hadn’t seen each other since the Master Class.

Ash made it to the audience after his Battle.

“Who is Tierno Battling against?” Shauna was curious to know.

“He’s Battling a trainer named Sawyer,” Trevor answered.

“Sawyer is someone to not underestimate. He advanced so far in a short time which is admirable,” Lexi confessed.

“Sawyer is pretty strong. I even lost to him one time,” Ash admitted truthfully.

“He’s that strong?” Shauna wondered.

“Not only is he strong. He’s an impressive analyst,” Clemont added.

“Sounds like it’s gonna be a tough Battle.”

“ ** _And for our last Battle before the Semi-Finals. It’s Tierno versus Sawyer! And here is where our competitors will be Battling it out! A wasteland field!_** ”

Sawyer’s first Pokémon turned out to be Aegislash.

“Oeeh. Wasn’t aware he has an Aegislash now,” Lexi figured. “That’s neat.”

Ash scanned it with his Pokédex. “ ** _Aegilslash, the Royal Sword Pokémon and the evolved form of Doublade. Stories say Aegislash can detect the natural qualities of leadership, recognizing a true king_**.”

“So his Doublade evolved them,” Serena said.

Tierno’s first Pokémon was Ludicolo with who he demonstrated some smooth dance moves with.

“ ** _Feast your eyes on Ludicolo’s masterful dancing._** ” The crowd applauded, all hyped for the match to start.

“Wow look at them go,” Shauna said.

“Tierno and Ludicolo are in perfect unison,” Clemont replied.

“Marvelous rhythm,” Lexi agreed fondly.

Raichu clapped in her hands. “ _Raai. Raai. Raai. Raai.”_

Bonnie cupped her mouth. “Lots of luck, Sawyer! You too, Tierno!”

“I hope they both do well,” Serena admitted.

“Battle begin!” the referee announced.

“Now here we go with our Battling heat! Rock it with Rain Dance!” Tierno opened the Battle and heavy rain covered the whole Battlefield.

“Aegislash, use Swords Dance,” was Sawyer’s reaction. The move sharply raised Aegislash’s Attack.

“Tierno used Rain Dance to take advantage of the field and Sawyer responded brilliantly,” Clemont clarified.

“Talk about enhancing both of their Pokémon their Attacks like that,” Lexi replied. “It’s surely is admirable. Now they’re both even.”

Raichu hadn’t stopped applauding yet. “ _Raaaaai_.”

“Use Swords Dance once again!” Sawyer insisted.

“Use Hydro Pump!” Tierno responded. There was no possibility for Aegislash to dodge that. “Now finish with Hydro Pump!”

“Use Slash!” Unfortunately for Aegislash it took this attack as well and was visibly struggling during this Battle.

“Ludicolo is really well trained,” Ash pointed out. “Tierno worked really hard.”

Clemont’s free hand was rolled into a fist underneath his chin. “Rain Dance was skillfully executed. I wonder how Sawyer is going to deal with this.” He leaned closer to Lexi who was transfixed on the Battle.

“Alright! Hydro Pump again!” Tierno made clear.

“Alright, Aegislash! King’s Shield!” Sawyer reacted which allowed Aegislash to Shield form.

“Aegislash its stance. It changed,” Serena said. The others eyed Clemont and Lexi for any answers.

“Aegislash has now taken its Shield form and is therefore in a more defensive form which protects it against any moves, besides any status moves that is,” Lexi clarified. “It’s Aegislash signature move.”

“King’s Shield allows it to change so it can defend against attacks. Not only that it can also lower its opponent’s attack power,” Clemont explained.

“Time to counter attack,” Sawyer made clear. “Aegislash, Sacred Sword!”

“Hydro Pump go!” Tierno said.

This time Aegislash skillfully slashed through the Hydro Pump and dealt Ludicolo some great damage in the process.

“Alright Swords Dance!” This boosted Aegislash’s Attack power even further.

“Ludicolo, use Solar Beam!”

“Use Sacred Sword once more!” Aegislash cleverly slashed through the Solar Beam and knocked Ludicolo out.

“Ludicolo is unable to Battle! Aegislash is the winner!” the referee stated.

“ ** _It worked! That Sacred Sword cut right through Ludicolo’s Solar Beam giving Aegislash a free victory. That’s put Sawyer up one-zero_**.”

Tierno instantly sent out his second Pokémon which was his Raichu. Lexi’s Raichu peeked her ears up at that as she flapped with her arms. “No one as cute as you, girl.”

 _“Raaaai. Raai_.” She grinned up.

“Oh that’s a guarantee,” Clemont confirmed, softly stroking Raichu’s head which only widened her grin.

“Now Raichu use Charge Beam!” Tierno insisted.

“King’s Shield!” Sawyer responded. That allowed it to deflect. “Alright Aegislash use Slash.”

“Quick use Dig!” In order to avoid getting hit Raichu disappeared underneath the ground.

“ ** _By using Dig Tierno’s Raichu managed to dodge that Slash!”_**

Raichu reappeared right underneath Aegislash and landed a direct hit. Aegislash remained motionless on the Battlefield.

“Aegislash is unable to Battle,” the referee announced. “Raichu is the winner!”

Sawyer’s second Pokémon was his Slurpuff. “Slurpuff, use Attract!” With Raichu being of the opposite gender it was infatuated with Slurpuff and in a daze.

**“ _Look out! Tierno’s Raichu has been struck with a potent Attract_.”**

It wouldn’t heed any of Tierno’s commands so he was forced to withdraw it. Slurpuff was able to hit it with an Energy Ball before he did so and replaced it with his Blastoise.

“Slurpuff use Attract,” Sawyer tried again.

“Now Blastoise it’s time to dance,” Tierno made clear. Blastoise gracefully twirled around which shielded it against the Attract.

“What a team,” Ash said. “Tierno and Blastoise.”

“Clemont, why isn’t that Attract working?” Serena wondered cluelessly.

“I’d say it has something to do with mental toughness,” Clemont responded. “Or maybe it’s because they’re both male.”

Lexi smiled. “Certainly the aspects of both.”

“Blastoise use Hydro Cannon,” Tierno went on. It shot through jets of water forwards.

“Alright Slurpuff dodge it!” Sawyer said desperately but the timing was off and Slurpuff got hit dead on and was knocked out.

“Slurpuff is unable to Battle! Blastoise is the winner!” the referee announced.

Lexi exhaled. “Sawyer has only one Pokémon left now.” If she was being honest she was rooting more for Sawyer than she was for Tierno, but she kept that quiet since she was surrounded by Tierno’s close friends.

Sawyer’s final Pokémon was his Sceptile which wasn’t a surprise. Since it was facing against a Water Type it had a strong advantage.

“Blastoise, let’s do it!” Tierno made clear. “Use Ice Beam!”

“Leaf Storm go!” Sawyer responded which effortlessly countered the attack.

“Hydro Cannon!”

”Dodge then Leaf Blade!” Sceptile ran to the side as it zigzagged across the Battlefield. When it was in close proximity it slashed with Leaf Blade which dealt Blastoise some great damage.

“Now Blastoise use Skull Bash!” Blastoise charged across the field.

“Sceptile, Frenzy Plant!” Enormous whip-like vines emerged from the Battlefield and tossed Blastoise into the sky.

“Use Rain Dance!” On its way down Blastoise let it rain all across the Battlefield.

“What’s that for?” Serena questioned unsure. “Why Rain Dance?”

“Tierno must have a specific strategy up his sleeve,” Lexi assumed.

“Blastoise is unable to Battle. Sceptile is the winner!” the referee announced.

Tierno switched to his last Pokémon which was his Raichu.

“ ** _And finally Sceptile versus Raichu_** _._ ”

“If you look at power Sceptile’s got the edge,” Ash said.

“But what’s going on? Why did he call for that Rain Dance in the end?” Clemont wondered perplexed as Lexi leaned closer to him.

_**“Who will move on to the Semi-Finals? Is it Sawyer? Or is it Tierno?”** _

“Now Raichu use Thunder!” Tierno made clear.

Clemont immediately realized what that meant. “Of course. Using Thunder in the rain never misses. Its accuracy is a sure thing.”

“Sure thing? So that’s what its all about,” Serena figured.

“That’s one clever strategy,” Lexi replied.

As Raichu charged its Thunder, Sawyer touched the Key Stone attached to his notebook which activated the Mega Stone around Sceptile’s neck.

“Get out!” Lexi exclaimed in awe as she clutched onto Clemont. She had been recording this whole match just in case and this would certainly be the highlight. “Truly marvelous!”

“Sceptile Mega Evolved,” Serena said.

“Sawyer’s secret weapon,” Ash replied.

As Raichu released its Thunder, but Mega Sceptile remained unscathed.

“ ** _They used Lightning Rod to defend against Raichu’s big attack!_** ”

“When Sceptile Mega Evolves its Ability is called Lightning Rod,” Sawyer clarified. “Thunder won’t work on it.”

“Lexi, why didn’t it work?” Bonnie questioned.

“Mainly because Lightning Rodd makes Mega Sceptile immune for all Electric Type attacks, “Lexi clarified. “Sawyer let Sceptile Mega Evolve at the precise time so it wouldn’t be dealt any devastating damage. Perfect execution on Sawyer’s part.”

“Mega Sceptile, Dragon Claw,” Sawyer commanded.

“Focus Blast go!” Tierno responded.

Mega Sceptile skillfully slashed through the attack as it crossed the field. One powerful blow was all that it took to knock Raichu unconscious.

“Raichu is unable to Battle which means the victory goes to Sawyer!” the referee stated.

“I’d say Sawyer’s sheer passion overwhelmed Tierno’s power,” Clemont said. “It seems that’s the one thing that made all the difference this time around.” His eyes shifted to Lexi. “What do you think, Lex?”

Lexi smiled. “Couldn’t agree more, babe.”

“Yeah,” Serena agreed. “And who knew that Sawyer could Mega Evolve.”

Clemont leaned closer to his fiancé. “I assume you’re going to confront Sawyer about this location of that Mega Stone later?”

She snorted. “How well you know me, Clem.” She pecked his temple which made him chuckle. “Sawyer’s win was well deserved.”

“Sawyer has trained really hard to be at the Kalos League. I can’t wait for our Battle,” Ash responded.

Lexi’s gaze shifted to him. “You could also face Alain in the Semi-Finals though.”

“Whoever I’m facing in the next round I’m excited either way, Lexi.”

“ ** _All the Semi-Final slots have now been filled. Starting with the Semi-Finals will be seeing full six on six Battles_**.” On the monitor the four competitors were shook across the screen. “ ** _And here is what the matchups look like. It’s Alain versus Remo. And its Ash versus Sawyer. There is plenty of Battle action coming up tomorrow. The Kalos League is really getting heated up._** ”

As the sun was setting everybody left the stadium. Serena, Bonnie, Lexi, Clemont and Ash were heading down the front steps.

“Ash,” Clemont said. “What are you going to do about tomorrow’s six on six Battle?” Raichu was on his shoulder.

“Right now you’re one Pokémon short,” Lexi pointed out.

“Yeah you’ve only got five Pokémon,” Serena added. “You gotta figure something out.”

Ash yelped as panic settled on his face. “What time is it?”

Lexi’s hands were on her hips. “Almost six o’clock. Why?”

“Oh no.” Ash hurried down the steps which puzzled everyone.

“What’s wrong?” Serena questioned.

“Wait up, Ash!” Bonnie insisted as they chased after him.

They headed a bit further away from the stadium where Ash his gaze was transfixed ahead of him as if he was expecting something. “He should be coming any minute.”

“Huh? Who are you talking about?” Serena asked.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “You’re not making a lot of sense.”

There was the noise of a car beeping which drew Ash’s attention when a car came driving towards them. “There they are!”

Against everyone’s amazement Keanan was driving the car with Goodra in the back of it.

“Hey, Goodra,” he said as he rushed towards the car which came to a halt. Goodra hopped out of the car. “Keanan, thanks so very much. This is great.”

“It’s my greatest pleasure,” Keanan assured when he got out.

Lexi smiled. “ _Now_ you’re making sense.”

“Goodra,” Clemont uttered as he eyed Ash. “So then the last Pokémon on your team is –“

“Right,” Ash confirmed. “My sixth Pokémon is gonna be Goodra.” Goodra nodded slowly. “Actually I’d already decided back when we visited Goodra.” Ash released all of his Pokémon simultaneously.

“There is no one else who could win against the Pokémon in the Kalos League like you can. You’re the best possible team. I know we can do it. We’ll beat Sawyer together!” All of his Pokémon were already eager for the match that awaited them tomorrow.


	128. Analysis versus Passion!

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Lexi peppered kisses across Clemont’s face who couldn’t control his laughter.

“Lex, what made you so sappy on this morning?”

She was caressing his cheek. “Being here with you, Clem. I always have the desire to proclaim my love for you when I see you.”

His laughter only intensified as she resumed kissing his face. “Yeah I can tell. Babe, stop! Please. You’re going to make me end up all slobbered up.”

Her grin was blinding when she leaned back. “Tease. As if that’s the worst thing.”

“Not by a long shot.”

She licked her lips. “I might have a better idea. Why don’t you fuck me, Clem?” She noted how his blue eyes darkened at her words. Lexi’s hand lingered down his body until she reached his crotch. She groped it through his underwear which earned a deep groan against her cheek.

“That is something I’m especially good at, Lex.” Clemont kissed her with an unanswered hunger for her as he smoothly flipped her onto her back and pinned her hands above her head. All without breaking the kiss.

“So thankful you never argue with me, babe.” She had a smug expression on her face when she removed her Lumiose Gym sweater so her chest was exposed.

He chuckled joyously. “I would never disagree with you anyway, but especially not when you’re offering sex. My libido regarding you is never satisfied.” That was no secret to her. They were young teenagers and sex was a huge drive force in their relationship. It wasn’t their main by a stretch, but it certainly brought them closer as a couple.

“Then get to it.” She winked at him.

“Won’t disappoint, babe.”

Clemont licked at one of her breasts as Lexi’s hand was in his golden hair. He fondled it firmly and sucked it feverously until he switched to her other to give them both his undivided attention. The bulge of his cock touched Lexi’s thigh.

“Want me to take my time or give it to you rough?” His blue eyes met hers.

“Am needy. Want you inside already and do me good.”

He smirked. “That’s all I needed to know.” Clemont removed the rest of her clothes easily as his own followed.

He made her lay down on her stomach. Lexi moaned filthily when the head of his cock only breached her as he eased himself further until he was fully sheathed to the hilt. Because his fiancé’s desire was grave he wasted no time to slam the full length of his cock into her repeatedly.

He was thrusting into her so hard that it almost hurt. The feeling of his cock inside of her was more intense than she had imagined at that moment, and she begged him for more. She had no idea how long this had been going on, all notion of time had faded into the darkness as lights danced in her eyes and in her loins. To her it seemed a very long time, and she never wanted it to end.

Lexi felt shivers of ecstasy pour through her body, and then she was shaking and squirming beneath Clemont, grinding against him and cumming hard. Her pussy clamped down around his cock. Clemont’s length swelled up inside of her, even as her pussy squeezed down around it, and then there was a blast of warmth. His breathing ghosted against her neck as he collapsed on top of her when his legs were jelly.

“Clem, you provided me precisely with what I required.” She had a smug and blissful expression on her face. “Thank you.”

“That’s cause your wish is my command, Lex. Besides I’m not opposed against this either.” A sweat drop cascaded from his forehead on her back.

Lexi inclined her head to connect their mouths so he’d know exactly how grateful she was with his actions. After some proper refreshing they put their regular clothes on before they went to the stadium with their friends.

Almost as soon as they sat down Alain his Battle against Remo for the Semi-Finals was about to begin. Lexi was unwillingly tapping restlessly with her legs on the ground as the arena filled with people for today’s Battles.

Clemont’s hand was on her knee which made her eyes shift to his. “Lex, you’re almost tensing up.”

She smiled faintly as her throat tightened. “Alain has the possibility to advance to the Finals now. I can sense that Battling provides him with great pleasure and he’s having a ball, even if he doesn’t show it.” Alain wasn’t that talented in showing his inner emotions, but she could read him easily. “He’s come so far now –“

“That’s why you want to see him win? Alain has a tremendous chance of winning this because his Battling style in unlike any other. I think it’s endearing that you’re _that_ nervous.”

“Well he’s my friend, Clemont.” She clutched tighter onto Raichu in her arms for support.

He pecked her temple as his arm went around her shoulder. “Of course he is. He regards you in that same way, babe. No doubt about that.” His intend was to sooth his fiancé’s anxiety, but with the ensuing Semi-Finals nerves raging inside her that was unlikely.

Alain’s Battle against Remo was well underway. Remo was down to his fifth Pokémon which was a Hyperion while Alain had only lost Metagross so far and was now Battling with his Charizard. Lexi hadn’t been aware that his Metang had evolved.

They watched how Charizard skillfully finished off Remo’s Rhyperior.

“Rhyperior is unable to Battle. Charizard is the winner!” the referee announced.

“ ** _And Remo’s Rhyperior is defeated leaving him with one Pokémon left. Ladies and gentlemen, it’s crunch time.”_**

Lexi exhaled and inhaled numerous time to focus on her growing nerves. “Alain has to win one more.”

“Wow,” Ash exclaimed in awe.

“So strong,” Bonnie coed.

“In all of Alain’s Battles up until now he’s only used Metagross and Charizard,” Clemont pointed out. “His strength is still as incalculable as ever.”

Serena nodded. “Right.”

“To be fair we’re still unaware which other Pokémon he has in his party,” Lexi replied. “He could be having more surprised up his sleeve.”

Her eyes met Lexi’s. “Don’t you know which ones?”

“No. Alain hasn’t disclosed that with me. He’s very secretive with these things.

Remo’s his final Pokémon was his Garchomp which he instantly Mega Evolved with the attempt to turn this Battle to his hand.

“ ** _What a sight! Garchomp has Mega Evolved! Remo means business_**.”

“Now Garchoo Draco Meteor!” Remo’s insisted.

“Dodge it!” Alain reacted. Charizard flew up and dodged the barrage of meteors, but one managed to strike it. This prompted Alain to react by Mega Evolution Charizard in the heat of the Battle. To this day Lexi was still spellbound by the sight of Mega Evolution which would probably last a lifetime. It was her major after all.

“ ** _Alain’s Charizard has Mega Evolved too! It’s a clashing duel of Mega Evolved Pokémon!_** ”

“Now Garchoo Dragon Rush!” Garchomp leaped up high.

“Dragon Claw!” Charizard met Garchomp in midair and intercepted the attack. “Charizard, throw it!” Charizard clutched onto Garchomp’s wrist and hurled it through the air. “Use Flamethrower!” The impact made Garchomp descended down.

“Dragon Claw!” Both trainers then said in unison.

The collision of the attacks created tons of dust and when it cleared it revealed that Garchomp lay motionless on the ground.

“Garchomp is unable to Battle! Charizard wins! The winner is Alain!” the referee stated.

“ ** _He did! It’s Alain who will advance to the final round!”_**

Lexi was one of the only ones among her friends to stand up as she applauded along with the audience for her friend his victory. “Excuse me for a moment. I’m gonna try to talk to him.” Lexi pecked Clemont’s cheek as she hurried out of the stands and towards the backstage area.

When she turned around the corner of a corridor she spotted Alain exiting the Battlefield through a tunnel. Raichu reacted before she could and rapidly floated to him as folded her arms around his neck which stunned him. “Raichu, what –“ He turned his head to see her trainer coming towards him and smiled. “And Lexi too. Hi.”

Lexi’s happily folded her arms around his waist which he returned. “Am so proud of you. You were phenomenal out there. That’s just what I needed to share with you. I haven’t encountered anyone with a Battling style like yours.”

“Any more compliments you might want to throw my way while you’re at it?”

She snorted. “Don’t get used to it. Just kidding. It’s ironic that how we were little you and I never would’ve envisioned you’d advance to the Finals of the Lumiose Conference. With using only two Pokémon no less. That blows my mind.”

“Battling all of these trainers who are at an advanced stage surely has boosted my capabilities. There is nothing more to it, Petals.”

“Well that and the strong bond you share with your Pokémon, and especially Charizard. I had to say I was pretty nervous during your Semi-Final round. Might’ve accidently squeezed Clemont’s hand too tight.”

He chuckled as their embrace broke and their eyes met. “Don’t do that on my behalf.”

“I can sense that you’re having a blast so far even though expression your true emotions isn’t your strong suit. You can’t hide it from me.”

“Wasn’t planning that.” He scratched the back of his neck. “So I have your support no matter what, Lexi?”

She beamed at him. “Don’t doubt it, Alain. I’ve got to go now cause Ash his Battle against Sawyer starts soon. Why don’t you sit with us during the match so you won’t have to sit alone?”

That obviously caught him off guard as his jaw slightly dropped. “Petals, I couldn’t. I wouldn’t want to intrude. Or –“

“Nonsense I invited you, didn’t I?” Lexi caught his wrist and pulled him along with her as she returned to the stands where her friends were. She could tell Alain was slightly unnerved by this since he didn’t appreciate all the attention.

“Lex,” Clemont called when he spotted her and then smiled when he saw who her guest was. “Hey, Alain. I assume Lexi dragged you here?”

“Hey Clemont. Well you know how persuasive and headstrong Lexi can be. She didn’t allow me to refuse.”

He chuckled. “That describes Lexi Sycamore to a T alright.”

Lexi laughed sarcastically as she sat on Clemont’s left sight while Alain sat next to her. Raichu was in Alain’s lap. Bonnie was on Clemont’s other side with Serena next to her. Shauna, Trevor and Tierno were seated a row in front of them, and they were slightly puzzled by Alain’s presence.

“Ash is Battling Sawyer,” Bonnie uttered somewhat anxious. “I’m getting kind of nervous.”

“Clemont.” Shauna tilted her head to look backwards. “Didn’t you tell me Ash lost to Sawyer a while back?”

“I did,” Clemont responded. “Never count Sawyer out.”

“Right. Sawyer gained experience so quickly,” Lexi agreed.

“Now that I’ve Battled him I realized something. His Battling style is different,” Tierno admitted. “Still he reminds me of Ash. It’s like the same sort of Battle vibe is inside both of them.”

Lexi bit her lip. “Let’s not forget that Sawyer has been admiring Ash since he first met him and kind of put him on a pedestal.”

“Sawyer has been analyzing Ash his style in order to catch up to him. I would say that’s exactly what you’re referring to, Tierno,” Clemont pointed out.

She turned her head to Alain who was quietly observing everything. “Are you good?”

He snapped out of his train of thoughts and met her gaze. “Yeah, no worries. The company is much better out here for sure.”

Lexi playfully batted her eyelashes. “Is it because of me?”

He chuckled deeply. “I’m not going to confess to that because it will only feed into your ego.” Alain was softly stroking Raichu’s ears who had curled into a ball on his lap and had her eyes closed.

“Rude.”

“ ** _Now the second Battle of the Semi-Final round and our trainers are making their entrances_**.” There was applause when Sawyer and Ash entered the Battlefield.

“You can do it,” Bonnie cheered them on.

Chespin chose that precise moment to let himself out of his Pokéball so that he could watch the match as well. “ _Chespin. Ches._ ”

Lexi bend over to pick him up so he was in her arms. “Wanna watch with us then?”

“ _Ches. Chespin_.”

“ ** _And now for the Battlefield: it’s a forest!_** ”

“Now Ash versus Sawyer,” the referee announced. “Competing head to head in our Semi-Final Battle. Each trainer will have the use of six Pokémon and substitutions are allowed. When all six of either trainers Pokémon are unable to continue the Battle will be over. When three Pokémon on one side are unable to continue the Battlefield will change. Trainers, begin!”

Traditionally Clemont’s arm went around Lexi’s shoulder as Ash sent out his first Pokémon of the day: Hawlucha. Hawlucha appeared on a higher ledge next to the enormous monitor with a stylish outfit existing of a colorful yellow cloak with a mask.

“Since when is Hawlucha wearing _that_?” Lexi arched an eyebrow. 

“That’s unique for sure,” Alain responded as Hawlucha gracefully dove down onto the Battlefield and struck some more poses.

“Hawlucha?” Clemont echoed puzzled.

“It looks different,” Bonnie replied.

“Wow you’re right.”

“You see. Yesterday,” Serena said which curiously made them look at her. She disclosed how Hawlucha approached her yesterday with the intend to ask her to make a costume for it.

“That’s dramatic,” Clemont uttered.

“But somehow it’s perfect for a Pokémon like Hawlucha who loves that attention,” Lexi added in understanding. 

“You need to make an entrance like a forest champion,” Serena pointed out. “That’s important.”

“Yeah.” Bonnie cupped her mouth. “Alright, Hawlucha! Looking good!”

Hawlucha discarded the costume as it struck more poses. Sawyer’s first Pokémon turned out to be a Slaking.

There were sparks in Bonnie’s eyes. “It’s so cute.”

Serena scanned it with her Pokédex. “ _ **Slaking, the Lazy Pokémon. Slaking lies down most of the time. It gets up and moves only when there is no more grass close by to eat.**_ ”

“I wanna hug!”

“Slaking is quite a disadvantage against Hawlucha though,” Clemont figured. “I wonder what Sawyer is planning.”

“It surely is an interesting choice against an offensive Pokémon like Hawlucha,” Lexi agreed. She met Alain’s gaze who remained quiet which she didn’t question. He wasn’t someone who felt at ease around people he didn’t know. He didn’t even fully open up to her yet.

“Alright Battle begin!” the referee stated.

“Let’s go, Hawlucha. Make the first move. Use Karate Chop,” Ash took the initiative. The blow directly hit Slaking who didn’t even flinch. “Now use High Jump Kick!” Even with another kick Slaking gave no reaction.

“ ** _Really? While Hawlucha progressively attacks Slaking is doing nothing at all._** ”

“Use X-Scissor!” Still Slaking remained motionless on the ground. 

“Whenever Hawlucha is having a Battle it usually gets worked up by trading blows with its opponent. But if its opponent doesn’t move,” Clemont pointed out, somewhat impressed and curious to see how this would fair.

“That would imply Sawyer planned to use Slaking against Hawlucha,” Lexi figured.

“Just keep attacking even if it doesn’t move. You’ll eventually win the match, “ Tierno made clear.

Alain turned his head. “Do you believe Sawyer strategized this?” Raichu was awake now as she watched the Battle.

“I do,” Lexi confirmed. “Sawyer has seen all of Ash’s Pokémon Battles before so he certainly came up with a plan to counter Hawlucha’s speed and offensive Battling style by letting it face the complete opposite. That irks a Pokémon like Hawlucha.” 

“Now Karate Chop!” Ash hadn’t given up the Battle yet. Hawlucha was dealing blow after blow against Slaking’s chest who continued to laze there. “Hawlucha, use Karate Chop again!” It stuck against Slaking’s side two times.

“ ** _Hawlucha unleashed its fierce attacks! Slaking must be feeling that!”_** Slaking only scratched its stomach. “ ** _Slaking is unfazed!_** _”_

“I think Slaking is just acting tough,” Tierno considered.

“Tough what do you mean?” Bonnie wondered.

“Well that Slaking is certainly feeling the effect of all those attacks, Bonbon,” Lexi explained.

“Now Slaking use Slack off!” Sawyer instructed which was his first time saying something during this Battle. The move cleverly restored Slaking’s health.

“Right now?” Clemont asked perplexed. “Slack Off is a move that allows the user to recover its strength simply by relaxing.”

“So all of the damage that Hawlucha dealt it had been for nothing,” Lexi realized.

“Maybe Sawyer only keeps Slaking out until it has dealt with Hawlucha,” Alain considered which wasn’t that outlandish.

“Even so if Slaking keeps on taking hits like that it will eventually lose,” Trevor disagreed.

“I wonder what Sawyer’s strategy is,” Serena said.

“High Jump Kick go!” Ash went on as Hawlucha started to deal more damage. “Now use X-Scissor!” There was still no physical reaction on Slaking’s side. “Alright Flying Press!”

“Slaking Counter!” Sawyer commanded. Slaking actually got up as it powerfully struck Hawlucha in the face and forcefully punched it back against a tree. Hawlucha couldn’t continue with the Battle.

“Hawlucha is unable to Battle! Slaking is the winner!” the referee stated. 

“ ** _It looked like Hawlucha had the upper hand up there but it got knocked out with one hit!”_**

“Who would’ve thought of such a tactic?” Serena questioned.

“Looks like Sawyer thought through his strategies much more than we anticipated,” Clemont replied.

“I have the feeling Sawyer has been planning his strategies for this Battle ever since he qualified for the Kalos League,” Lexi responded.

“From here on out Slaking cannot continue down this path,” Alain said. “This is a strategy that can’t last forever.” Clearly Alain was starting to become more talkative which was a good sign.

Ash’s second Pokémon was Talonflame. “Alright let’s do this. Use Steel Wing!” Slaking took the attack dead on.

“Slaking, use Slack Off,” Sawyer insisted which instantly healed Slaking’s stamina.

“Oh it healed itself again,” Bonnie noticed.

“Maybe they’re dragging it out again so they can win it with one attack,” Serena thought of.

“That’s plausible. But that strategy isn’t watertight,” Lexi replied dubiously. “They have to deal some serious damage eventually.”

“Keep it up!” Ash firmly reacted. “Use Flame Charge and don’t let Slaking recover!”

“Even if Slack Off works it doesn’t change the fact that Slaking has taken damage,” Clemont pointed out skeptically. “And eventually that will be an opportunity to strike.” Lexi noticed that he was slightly tensed so she gave her free hand to him so he could play with her fingers while she still held Chespin.

“Use Hammer Arm!” Sawyer instructed. As Slaking stood to deliver its blow, its knee suddenly crumbled and Talonflame was able to push passed Slaking’s attack to connect with its own.

“Yes use Brave Bird!” Ash wouldn’t waste any time now that he had a perfect opening to counter. While Slaking reeled from the previous attack Talonflame dealt it some tremendous damage which knocked Slaking out cold.

“Slaking is unable to Battle! Talonflame is the winner!” the referee announced.

“ ** _And Talonflame has claimed the victory with a furious attack!”_**

Sawyer’s second Pokémon turned out to be Clawitzer.

“I’m convinced Sawyer chose Clawitzer specifically,” Lexi said. “I am absolutely certain Sawyer has prematurely decided which Pokémon to use against which opponent.”

“Clawitzer. It’s a Water Type Battling Talonflame who is a Fire Type,” Clemont replied.

Alain turned his head. “Does Sawyer tend to react with Type Advantages?”

Clemont met his gaze. “Not during every matchup. He does believe it will improve his Battling if he has that advantage.”

“Now Clawitzer use Aqua Jet! ”Sawyer immediately resumed the Battle.

“Dodge it quick!” Ash insisted. Clawitzer was heavy in its pursuit as it chased after Talonflame through the air. “He’s following Talonflame?”

“I had no idea you could use Aqua Jet like that,” Shauna confessed.

“Sawyer’s strategies are out of the box,” Trevor replied.

“Yeah. Kind of reminds me of Ash,” Tierno admitted.

Lexi bit her lip. “I don’t doubt for a second that Sawyer’s Battling style isn’t heavily inspired by that of Ash.”

“Talonflame dive in!” Ash instructed as Talonflame got closer.

“Alright Clawitzer use Ice Beam!” Sawyer reacted. The Ice Beam left one of Talonflame’s wings slightly frozen which slowed it down. 

“Use your smoking hot Flame Charge!” When the entirety of Talonflame’s body was covered in flames it melted the ice straight off.

“That’s something that only Ash could consider,” Lexi uttered gobsmacked.

“Look at that way Flame Charge melted the ice,” Clemont praised.

“Yippie!” Bonnie cheered elatedly.

“Aqua Yet let’s go!” Sawyer commanded. Clawitzer began to zigzag across the Battlefield again to reach a higher altitude.

There was a collision between both attacks which caused a dust cloud to momentarily cover the field. Unfortunately when it cleared Talonflame wasn’t able to continue.

“Talonflame is unable to Battle! Clawitzer is the winner!” the referee announced.

“ ** _And Clawitzer comes out on top!”_**

“Wow Sawyer truly isn’t someone to overlook,” Alain said. “He figured out precisely how to deal with Talonflame’s speed.”

Lexi smiled. “Well what do ya know.”

“It feels like everything is going according to the way that Sawyer planned it from the beginning,” Clemont pointed out.

“It seems that way,” Serena agreed. “Sawyer really has Ash all figured out.”

“Yeah.” Clemont frowned. “But Sawyer has taken everything that he has learned from Ash to heart. All his hard work is paying off.”

Lexi squeezed into his hand. “Babe, that doesn’t necessarily mean he has the upper hand. Ash his unique Battling style seems to have the perfect response for it.” At that he smiled faintly.

“Know what,” Serena said which made everyone look at her. “Ash isn’t going to lose. Nobody can ever duplicate the Ash we all know.”

Alain leaned a bit closer to Lexi, his voice soft. “Does she have an unrequited crush on him?”

Lexi snorted at his observance which made Clemont turn his head. “It’s not my place to tell, Alain. You can read her true emotions on her face.” She winked as he scoffed amusingly. Lexi had hoped he’d be enjoying himself while he was seating here with them, and it was surely benefiting him.

Ash his third Pokémon was Pikachu and Raichu started to cheer for her friend. “ _Raaai. Raai. Raai._ ”

Chespin joined her as he repeatedly raised his arms. “ _Chespin! Ches!_ ”

“Are Raichu and Chespin okay?” Alain frowned in concern.

Clemont adjusted his glasses with a smirk. “Oh yes. Raichu and Chespin are exceptionally supportive towards Pikachu.”

“ ** _And there is Ash’s third Pokémon._** ”

“Go for it, Pikachu!” Bonnie encouraged cheerfully.

“It’s all up to you, buddy. Use the forest for cover,” Ash instructed. Pikachu rapidly jumped from one tree to the other to stay out of sight.

“ ** _Pikachu makes the first move. Such incredible speed! Is this what it means to be lightning fast?_** ”

“Alright Thunderbolt, let’s go!” Pikachu leaped up from the trees and charged down with a Thunderbolt.

“Dodge it quick!” Sawyer reacted. Clawitzer dodged it by spraying water onto the ground to gain altitude.

“It dodged it,” Bonnie said.

“It surely is a skillful way how it dodges,” Lexi admitted truthfully.

“It’s not over yet,” Clemont replied.

“Use Quick Attack!” Ash commanded. Pikachu was rapidly zigzagging across the Battlefield.

“Dodge it Clawitzer,” Sawyer made clear. Clawitzer evaded the move in the same fashion by gaining altitude. “Use Ice Beam!”

“Dodge that!” Pikachu jumped up at the precise moment. “Use Electro Ball!”

“Clawitzer Dragon Pulse!” Both attacks met in midair as Clawitzer and Pikachu landed on the ground.

“ ** _Neither are backing down in this close Battle._** ”

“Alright Clawitzer use Aqua Jet,” Sawyer went on.

Ash pointed ahead. “Into the forest!” Pikachu disappeared into the trees for coverage as Clawitzer momentarily chased after it lost track of it. “And now use Iron Tai!” Pikachu jumped from a tree.

“Hurry and clamp it!” Clawitzer clamped onto Pikachu’s tail to prevent it from moving.

“ ** _Clawitzer has Pikachu in its grasp!_** ”

“Stay right there and use Water Pulse!”

“Electro Ball!” Ash chimed in. Since Pikachu was in close proximity the Electro Ball formed directly inside Clawitzer’s pincher. There was a heavy collision as Pikachu was pushed back. “Now use Thunderbolt!”

Before Clawitzer had the chance to recover Pikachu blasted at it with a strong Thunderbolt which knocked it out.

“Clawitzer is unable to Battle! Pikachu is the winner!” the referee announced.

Raichu clapped in her hands. “ _Raai. Raai. Raai._ ”

Bonnie raised her arms to cheer. “Alright Pikachu and Ash won. Hooray!”

“Now it’s two against two,” Serena said optimistically.

Lexi smiled. “Excellent way to turn the Battle to your hand."

“And especially by using the cover of the forest like that,” Alain agreed.

Sawyer’s third Pokémon of the day was his Aegislash.

“ ** _Sawyer’s third Pokémon is Aegislash!_ ”**

“A Ghost Type is an intriguing choice for sure,” Lexi said.

“Aegislash, huh?” Tierno replied. “I wonder how Ash is gonna get passed its King’s Shield.”

“Let’s make it happen, buddy. Get on back into the forest,” Ash made clear. Pikachu was gone within a flash.

“Aegislash use Sacred Sword!” Sawyer reacted. Aegislash started chopping through whole trees which stunned everybody.

“There must be a specific reason why he chose Aegislash for this.” Lexi frowned.

“Anything can happen at this point,” Clemont replied since no one had an answer for Sawyer’s action. “Sawyer is serious about winning this. Be careful, Ash. Be careful.”

“This leaves Ash without any coverage,” Alain added dubiously.

When all the dust cleared it was revealed that all of the trees of the Battlefield had been chopped down. It was the heat of the Battle and so much could still happen.


	129. A Riveting Rivalry!

“ ** _What’s that about? Aegislash has chopped up every tree on the Battlefield.”_**

“Why would they chop all the trees?” Bonnie questioned perplexed.

“Knowing Sawyer he no doubt got some kind of plan,” Tierno figured.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “This surely leaves Pikachu exposed.”

“Pikachu Iron Tail!” Ash insisted because he wasn’t backing down.

“King’s Shield go!” was Sawyer’s reaction. King’s Shield was used to protect itself from the attack. Because Pikachu’s Iron Tail connected with the King’s Shield Pikachu’s Attack status to harshly drop. 

“Ash is in a though spot alright,” Tierno said.

“His attack options are so limited,” Clemont replied.

Bonnie glanced up at him. “What’s he gonna do?”

Lexi bit her cheek. “Let’s hope he’ll come up with a way to deal with that King’s Shield before it deals more damage.”

Alain frowned. “That’s quite an impossible task.” Raichu solemnly lowered her ears.

“Use Sacred Sword,” Sawyer insisted.

“Dodge it quick!” Ash commanded. Pikachu hadn’t wavered as it rapidly jumped to the side to evade the attack. It zigzagged across the field and jumped up to strike at Aegislash, but Aegislash fiercely struck it with Sacred Sword.

“Hold on,” Tierno said. “I get the feeling Sawyer is trying to slow Pikachu down as much as possible.”

“What do you mean?” Shauna questioned.

“The chopped trees are making Pikachu unsteady. That keeps it from getting a secure foothold while on the other hand Aegislash is floating.”

“He truly calculated this whole strategy beforehand,” Lexi gasped in awe.

“So Sawyer’s got the advantage,” Clemont stated.

“This gives the insight that Sawyer plotted which Pokémon to use to counter against Ash’s Pokémon their weaknesses,” Alain replied. “To a certain degree that’s impressive.”

“That defines Sawyer’s Battling style alright,” Lexi agreed.

Sawyer was all riled up. “Alright use Sacred Sword again!”

“Dodge it!” was Ash’s reaction. Pikachu relentlessly ran away from Aegislash who numerously slashed at it with its Sacred Sword. Even the chopped-up Battlefield didn’t slow Pikachu down. But it couldn’t keep up with it forever and it got hit and pushed back across the field. “Alright Thunderbolt!”

“King’s Shield go!” Like earlier it easily protected Aegislash from any attack. It was turning into quite the repetitive strategy.

“Okay Pikachu Iron Tail!” Pikachu slammed its tail onto the ground which caused all of the discarded logs to float into midair.

“ ** _Pikachu knocked the wood up into the air!_** ”

Sawyer smirked. “What will that do? Use Fury Cutter!”

“Now use the trees!” Ash insisted. Pikachu used the floating trees as a way of transportation to hop from one log to the other at a rapid pace. Aegislash was slashing through the logs that Pikachu had just been on and started to get confused when it could barely see Pikachu anymore. Pikachu approached it from behind.

“I thought you’d do that. Aegislash, King’s Shield!”

“Now Pikachu! Use that piece of wood!” Pikachu hurled on one of the logs, which wedged into Aegislash’s shied where it would normally join to complete its King’s Shield. This left Aegislash unprotected. “Now Thunderbolt!” This attack could only connect as it knocked Aegislash from the air and onto the ground.

“Aegislash is unable to Battle. Pikachu is the winner!” the referee stated. Raichu and Chespin applauded loudly.

“ _Raai! Raai! Raai!_ ”

“ _Chespin! Ches!_ ”

“ ** _What an incredible strategy. Pikachu jammed up that King’s Shield with a piece of wood! I’ve never seen that before._** ”

“Yeey Pikachu won!” Bonnie cheered.

"When backed into a corner Ash surely comes up with marvelous ways to counter a hurdle,” Lexi replied in fascination.

Clemont had a fond expression on his face. “That was a classic Ash win.”

Alain smiled. “I’m intrigued to see what else Ash is capable of.” Lexi was just grateful that Alain was here with them to watch this Battle. To her it was clear he was pleased to be here as well, even if he only actually interacted with her and Clemont. That was good enough for her. Serena, Shauna and the others were people he hardly knew so his main focus was on his closer friends.

“ ** _That’s two wins in a row for Ash and Pikachu. Three of Sawyer’s Pokémon have been defeated so its time to change the Battlefield._** ” Another Battlefield was being brought out. “ ** _And now the Battlefield we’ve prepared for them is: badlands!”_**

Ash substituted Pikachu for Noivern while Sawyer went with Salamence.

“What?” Lexi shrieked when she laid eyes on it. “I was unaware his Shelgon evolved as well! I wanna sketch it!”

Alain smirked. “Don’t wet your pants, Petals.”

“Ha. Ha.” Her tone was sarcastic.

His eyes shifted to Clemont’s. “Has she behaved like this throughout your whole journey?”

Clemont chuckled delightedly. “All the time. Every Pokémon she sees entices _that_ reaction from her and makes her want to sketch them. I’ve never encountered someone as enamored and passionate about Pokémon like her and Augustine.”

“No me neither and I’ve met tons of people during the years but none like her.”

“Are you done rambling on about me?” Lexi intervened, her eyebrow raised.

“ _Ches! Chespin!_ ” Chespin pointed at them.

“Only positive things, babe.” Clemont winked at her which made her giggle as she pecked his mouth.

“ ** _Sawyer’s fourth Pokémon is Salamence. Both trainers have chosen Dragon Types!_** ”

Serena scanned it with her Pokédex. “ ** _Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon. Constant dreams of flight caused a shift in its cellular structure. When it evolved, Salamence finally grew wings._** ”

“Battle begin!” the referee announced.

“Noivern use Boomburst!” Ash immediately cut to the chase. Noivern flew up into the air.

“Dodge it quick!” Sawyer made clear. Salamence gained a higher altitude as it flew away from the attack which chased after it and in the end hit it made contact.

“ ** _Noivern strikes first with Boomburst!_** ”

“Noivern use Dragon Claw!”

“Dragon Rush go!” There was a collision as both attacks met at the center of the field. “I can’t afford to lose one more time! Incinerate!” Sawyer was obviously determined to make this a challenge.

“Dodge it!” Noivern nimbly dodged each fireball that was flung its way. Salamence popped up in front of it.

“Dragon Tail go!” It fiercely swung with its tail and sent Noivern flying backwards.

“Salamence used the flames from Incinerate to lure Noivern in,” Clemont enlightened.

“That’s pretty perceptive,” Lexi replied.

“Incinerate!” Sawyer insisted.

“Dodge it!” Ash made clear. Salamence persistently fired balls at Noivern who was flying away from it. “Use Boomburst!” That intercepted the whole attack and created a smoke cloud. “Now Acrobatics!”

Panic settled on Sawyer’s face. “Oh no. even in smoke Noivern can locate Salamence’s position!” He had only one option. “Salamence Protect!”

While Noivern’s could detect Salamence with its Supersonic abilities it couldn’t burst through Salamence’s Protect with Acrobatics.

“Alright Dragon Rush let’s go!”

“Use Acrobatics!”

The two attacks intensely collided in the air which built even more dust and gust. Momentarily everyone anxiously held their breaths since no one could see what was going on inside that dust. When it cleared it was revealed that both Salamence and Noivern were knocked out.

Lexi’s jaw dropped tightly. “A double knockout.” She clutched Chespin tighter.

“ _Cheees._ ” Chespin pouted.

“That was one fierce collision,” Alain uttered softly.

“Salamence. Noivern. Both are unable to Battle!” the referee announced.

“ ** _Both are down! It’s a draw!!_** ”

Sawyer immediately sent out his fifth Pokémon which was Slurpuff which was followed up by Ash his Goodra.

“ ** _What a surprise! Ash chose Goodra which has a type disadvantage!_** ”

There was a shimmer in Alain’s eyes. “Wasn’t aware Ash has a Goodra as well. This could prove to be an interesting matchup.”

“Right. Especially since Sawyer hasn’t Battled Goodra before,” Lexi pointed out.

“Sawyer has to improvise now,” Clemont replied. “Makes me curious what else Sawyer’s mind can concoct with the Type advantage.”

“Use Flamethrower!” Sawyer opened this Battle.

“Ice Beam let’s go!” Ash reacted. The Ice Beam seamlessly intercepted the flames.

“Dazzling Gleam now!” Goodra stayed motionless as the Dazzling Gleam hit it which was super effective against it. Goodra just shrugged it off.

“ ** _And it’s a Dazzling Gleam direct hit! What a super effective hit!_** ”

“Use Fairy Wind,” Sawyer kept on pressing.

“Use Bide!” Ash insisted. Goodra practically took it all.

“Alright Slurpuff Cotton Guard!” That raised Slurpuff’s defense. 

“Break it up quick!” Goodra unleashed its powerful Bide but it appeared to have a minimal effect. Ash was starting to get frustrated. “Use Ice Beam!”

“Now Flamethrower!” The Flamethrower rapidly intercepted the Ice Beam before it made any contact. “Alright Slurpuff Fairy Wind!” Slurpuff could smell Goodra’s whereabouts in the smoke cloud and surprisingly caught Goodra off guard and sent it flying. “Flamethrower!”

“Use Bide!” Ash commanded as Goodra took the attack who visibly struggling towards the intensity of the attack. Slurpuff put more heat into its Flamethrower while Goodra stood there.

“Oh no,” Bonnie muttered sadly. “Hope Goodra hangs in there.”

“Something’s gotta give. This can’t go on,” Serena said.

“One of them has to pull the short straw,” Lexi replied grimly as her stomach clenched.

When Slurpuff’s Flamethrower ended it was revealed that Goodra emerged shaking but standing.

“ ** _And Goodra has managed to deal with those fierce flames!_** ”

“Go!” Ash shouted.

“Slurpuff Fairy Wind!” Sawyer reacted.

They fired the attacks simultaneously which collided at the center of the Battlefield which was covered in clouds of smoke. There fell another silence in the whole arena. When it cleared both Pokémon lay motionless on the ground.

“Both Pokémon are unable to Battle!” the referee stated.

“ ** _And it’s another double defeat! What a clash of wills! This match isn’t over until it’s truly over!_** ”

“I feel like I can barely catch my breath,” Bonnie groaned.

Lexi exhaled. “It’s one shocking twist after another.”

“Makes you wonder what else is in store,” Alain admitted.

Sawyer’s sixth and last Pokémon was his Sceptile which was the treasure of his team.

“Sawyer is using Sceptile,” Bonnie uttered.

“His final Pokémon,” Clemont added.

“Pikachu’s already taken damage, but Greninja hasn’t gone yet,” Trevor responded.

“And don’t forget Sceptile can Mega Evolve,” Tierno pointed out.

“This Battle still can go either way,” Lexi replied. She squeezed tighter into Clemont’s hand.

“A Battle of wills for sure,” Alain agreed.

“ _Raaai! Raai! Raai!_ ” Raichu cheered for Pikachu from Alain’s lap.

“ ** _There it is! Ash has chosen Pikachu!_** ”

“Alright,” Ash said as he opened this Battle. “Pikachu use Quick Attack!” Pikachu swiftly zigzagged across the Battlefield.

“Keep your distance, Sceptile,” Sawyer warned seriously. “Use Leaf Storm!” Without getting in close proximity it lifted Pikachu into the air.

“Thunderbolt!” The Thunderbolt reached Sceptile through the Leaf Storm and cut it off. “Iron Tail go!”

“Use Leaf Blade!” Sceptile skillfully slashed Pikachu backwards. “Use Frenzy Plant!” Vines appear all over the Battlefield which Pikachu desperately tried to dodge, but was unsuccessful and was slammed into the ground.

“Pikachu is unable to Battle! Sceptile is the winner!” the referee announced.

“Oh no. Poor Pikachu,” Serena uttered.

“I think Pikachu had already too much damage from before,” Clemont pointed out.

“ _Raaaaai._ ” Raichu sadly lowered her ears as Alain petted her head in an assuring manner.

“Pikachu’s endurance sure is admirable,” Lexi said.

“ ** _Now Ash is down to his last Pokémon. This Battle has reached its final chapter!_** ”

Ash last Pokémon was his star: Greninja. “Greninja Water Shuriken!”

“Use Dragon Claw!” Sawyer insisted. It intercepted the shuriken. 

“Double Team let’s go!” Copies of Greninja covered the entire field.

“Use Frenzy Plant!” That allowed Sceptile to weed out the copies and detect the actual Greninja. “There. Use Leaf Blade!”

“Use Cut!” Greninja swiftly blocked the Leaf Blade.

“ ** _I can hardly catch my breath watching this Battle. It seems like the whole arena feels the same way!_** ”

“No one is backing down,” Lexi gasped.

“Especially what a Semi-Final Battle should be,” Alain agreed.

She eyed him with a smirk when the Battle momentarily lay still. “Feeling inspired for the Finals?”

There was a shimmer in his eyes. “You caught me there, Petals.”

Clemont chuckled softly. “I’m certain this is providing you with ideas for your next match.”

He scratched his chin. “Definitely. I’m left to strategize for whoever my opponent will be.”

While the Battle resumed everybody was astounded when Greninja turned into Ash-Greninja. Lexi couldn’t look away at how effortlessly it went these days.

“ ** _There it is! That mysterious Greninja._** ” The audience went wild.

“Yeey!” Bonnie cheered elatedly. “Go Ash-Greninja!”

That’s when Sawyer responded to Ash-Greninja by Mega Evolving his Sceptile so that were matched. This turned up the heat in the Battle for sure.

Lexi had been recording this whole League for her research, and these encounters between two Mega Evolved Pokémon was exactly what send a researcher like her their blood racing through her veins. It was her highly anticipated encounter.

“ ** _Sceptile’s evolved into Mega Sceptile!_** ”

“Frenzy Plant go!” Sawyer instantaneously resumed the Battle.

“Dodge it!” Ash made clear. Ash-Greninja simply jumped up. “Use Cut!” Ash-Greninja fiercely slashed through the vines with Cut so they were ineffective. “Now Water Shuriken!”

“Dragon Claw!” Sceptile disturbed the shuriken as Ash-Greninja rapidly ran across the field.

“Now Arial Ace!” Sceptile was unable to prevent the blow as it was struck two times.

“Leaf Storm let’s go!” The Leaf Storm made contact with Ash-Greninja’s stomach as it was sent back into the air. “Use Leaf Blade!” Sceptile spurted forwards.

Neither Ash or Sawyer were backing down as everybody at the stadium sat on the edges of their seats.

“Cut let’s go!” Ash went on. Ash-Greninja leaped up to meet Sceptile as their attacks numerous times connected with another.

“Quick use Leaf Storm!” Ash-Greninja was pushed backwards by the Leaf Storm which had a tremendous effect on it due to the Type disadvantage. “Wrap this up! Frenzy Plant!”

Ash-Greninja started to skillfully run across those vines to cross the Battlefield. “Use Cut!” Ash-Greninja used Cut to slice its way out of there. However the vines managed to keep Ash-Greninja from advancing to Sceptile. It couldn’t close the gap to make contact. 

“Ash-Greninja keeps getting pushed back!” Shauna said discouraged. 

“How do you handle the power of Frenzy Plant?” Tierno wondered dubiously.

“Frenzy Plant keeps Sceptile protected while it simultaneously deals damage with its vines,” Lexi replied grimly. “It’s a nasty business to break through.”

“And it forces Ash-Greninja all the way back,” Alain added.

There was concern in Bonnie’s eyes. “What now? Is Ash gonna lose?”

“Don’t worry,” Serena said, but mostly to assure her own gnawing nerves. “Ash is one with Greninja right now and they don’t give up until they’ve given it all they’ve got!”

“Ash’s power is the power of two becoming one,” Clemont clarified. “As long as Ash becomes one with Greninja and as long as Greninja becomes one with Ash he’ll always be stronger for it.” It was no secret that he had absolute faith in Ash while he played with Lexi’s fingers, which was a habit of his.

“Use Cut!” Ash went on. Ash-Greninja slashed through the vines. “Go! Now Greninja Double-Team let’s go!” While Frenzy Plant hadn’t worn out yet multiple copies of Ash-Greninja were in midair to puzzle Sceptile. “Get ready for this, Sawyer! This is everything Greninja and I have got! Water Shuriken!”

With the intensity and power of the transformation the Water Shuriken gained a massive size.

“Sceptile use Leaf Storm!” Sawyer felt the panic somewhat settle in.

While Ash-Greninja forcefully hurled the Water Shuriken forwards Sceptile let it collide with its Leaf Storm which created a massive cloud of dust. No one dared to utter a word as their gazes were transfixed upon the Battlefield. When the dust eventually cleared Sceptile lay motionless on the ground as it changed back to it regular form.

“Sceptile is unable to Battle! Greninja wins! The match goes to Ash!” the referee announced. There was lots of applause in the arena as Ash his friends cheered happily for his marvelous victory. Chespin and Raichu cheered with them.

“ ** _That’s it! It’s decided! Ash will be moving on to the Finals!_** ”

Lexi joyously threw both arms around Clemont at that sheer amazement she experienced. “He did it!” It was a surreal feeling that they had followed Ash’s journey from earning his first Kalos Gym Badge to making it to the Finals of the League.

Clemont chuckled gleefully. “He truly did, Lex! He did!”

She then turned her head to Alain without letting go of Clemont. “Guess that means that you’re rewarded with your wish. You’re getting to Battle Ash-Greninja firsthand during the Finals of the Lumiose Conference.”

Alain addressed her a genuine smile and she noted the fire blazing in his eyes. “It’s exactly what I was hoping for, Petals. That will bring me one step closer to fulfilling all that Mega Evolution data to revive Chespie.”

“Whether you’ll win or not waking up Chespie is something you’ll accomplish, Alain.”

Clemont was still reeling from Ash’s victory. “Incredible! That was a Pokémon Battle!”

“It’s definitely one of the most memorable ones,” Lexi agreed beaming.

“ ** _Let’s give another big round of applause for this stupendous Battle!_** ” The applause was almost deafening.

Sawyer and Ash a generous handshake at the center of the Battlefield which was supportive. Now the next phase was the Finals of the Kalos League.


	130. Kalos League with Passion and a Certain Flare!

Lexi slowly came to her senses when Clemont’s body in her hold released small hiccups that slightly made her shake. For some odd reason he himself appeared to be unaware of his activities while he was hiccupping every ten seconds at least. His head was resting on her chest. When she opened her eyes she could blurrily see his body moving during his hiccups.

There was something about it that was endearing to her and made her smile. The sound of Clemont’s hiccups was soft and adorable to her that she listened to it for a solid three minutes. Every time he hiccupped she had to stifle a chuckle. She put on her glasses.

“Babe,” she said softly as she gently threaded her fingers through her golden hair with the intend to rouse him. “Clemont. Wake up.”

After a few seconds his blue eyes fluttered open as he stretched himself in her hold, all while his hiccups hadn’t died down. “Lex, what?” He seemed somewhat disorientated as she handed his glasses to him which he put on.

“You’re having hiccups, Clem.” She hadn’t finished speaking when he let out another hiccup which made her laugh softly this time.

“Did I wake you? Or – “ another hiccup. “Oh goodness.”

Her laughter intensified. “You did but it’s fine.” Clemont leaned up until their faces were close to each other. His hair brushed against her cheek as he hiccupped again. “It doesn’t seem like it intends to end soon.”

“What am I supposed to do about it?” He lightly pressed his lips against hers which was interrupted with another series of hiccups. “Damn it’s getting worse.”

Lexi smirked when he leaned back an inch. “Maybe you have to think about something scary that will startle you.”

“Like Team Rocket?”

“Probably.” There was amusement in her voice. She turned to grab a cup of water from the nightstand. “Just down the whole thing. That’s bound to help, Clemont.”

He didn’t question her as he carefully drank the whole cup and she observed him intently. There was temporary silence between them as no one dared to speak which got ruined when he hiccupped again followed by tiresome groan. “Ugh it didn’t resolve anything. I can tell you’re enjoying this –“ _Hiccup._ “- Lexi.”

She raised her hands in innocence but couldn’t contain her laughter. “Ah I’m not going to deny that. Why don’t you hold your breath for a while? That could work.”

Clemont thought about it as he pressed his lips together and focused on holding his breath. He was interrupted a couple of times by more hiccups that snuck up on him and Lexi was so close to bursting into laughter which she knew would upset him. After about 30 seconds he opened his mouth and almost instantaneously a hiccup escaped causing Lexi to go into a fit of giggles. “Lexi, stop! It’s –“ _Hiccup._ “- Not working! I want it to be over. Please.”

“I’m not a doctor, Clem. I’ll try something else. Turn around for me.”

He frowned uncertainly while he still hiccupped, but did turn with his back towards her. Lexi’s hands went to the back of his neck where she cautiously rubbed the skin. At first he remained hiccupping but after some time they grew quieter as she applied more pressure to his skin. Clemont wasn’t making any noises anymore as he solely concentrated on Lexi’s gentle hands massaging his neck.

“Better, babe?”

Clemont didn’t dare to speak in case another hiccup snuck out so after about a minute he turned around and threw his arms around her and pushed her back onto the matrass. “Lex, they’re gone! They stopped! You’re a miracle worker! Thank you!” His voice went up a few octaves. He inclined his head so that he could kiss the laughter out of her mouth and Lexi was perfectly alright with that.

It was around ten in the morning when they sat down at a park somewhere near the Lumiose Conference. They were joined by Bonnie, Serena and Sawyer. Ash had gone to the Pokémon Center to get his Pokémon back after yesterday’s match. While Lexi was discussing something with Sawyer and had another glance at his notebook.

“Hey guys,” Ash said when he returned which made them look around.

“Daddy!” Bonnie exclaimed when they saw Meyer and Clembot walking alongside Ash.

“And Clembot!” Lexi stated somewhat surprised but jolly.

“ _Raai. Raai._ ” Raichu floated from Lexi’s shoulder onto Meyer’s who petted her head.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Clemont asked perplexed. Clembot placed a sack onto the ground which had a large box inside.

“Ah I thought I’d bring you some goodies,” Meyer replied as Clembot sorely rubbed its stiff left shoulder. “Just a little snack… before the finals!” It was revealed to be Galettes.

Ash was almost drooling at the smell. “Wow. Looks so good.”

Lexi smiled. “That’s extraordinarily nice of you.”

Clemont excitedly held his glasses. “Look at all the Lumiose Galettes!”

“I heard there so popular they’re almost impossible to get,” Serena pointed out.

“There is always an endlessly long queue at that store,” Lexi replied.

Bonnie’s blue eyes widened with joy. “Daddy, you’re the best!”

Meyer chuckled deeply. “Nah. It wasn’t so hard.”

“Because I waited in line to get them,” Clembot corrected, hands on its hips. “A two-hour wait is no big deal. Nope!”

Lexi snorted. “Yeah that would make more sense.”

“It couldn’t have been that easy,” Serena said.

“No trouble,” Meyer assured. “We did it because of all of you.” Clembot temporarily glared at him. “It was a piece of cake.”

“Excuse me,” Clembot interrupted. “But that’s my line.”

That only made Meyer laugh louder. “Okay. Eat up!" Bonnie cheered at that.

Everyone sent out their Pokémon so they all could enjoy the taste of the Galettes. They were all happily munching on the Galettes as everyone was determined to praise the delicious taste which were incredibly sweet on the inside.

“Eat hearty,” Meyer insisted. “I’m counting on you to show us a great Battle tomorrow!” To that all of Ash’s Pokémon cheered in affirmation.

“Hey Ash,” Sawyer said. “Good luck in the finals. I’ll be cheering for you!”

“Great. Thanks, Sawyer,” Ash replied graciously.

When all the Galette’s were finished they parted ways with Sawyer, Clembot and Meyer while they remained in the park for now.

“Hold on,” Serena said rather unnerved when she glanced at all the Pokémon that were seated there. “Pancham?” Its presence was lacking in the group.

“Chespin has been missing too,” Bonnie pointed out. None of their Pokémon seemed to have an explanation for their whereabouts.

“They couldn’t have gotten too far.” Lexi glanced at Vivillon. “Will you look ahead?”

“ _Viiiiiiiv._ ” Vivillon fluttered with his yellow wings as it flew away from the park.

“ _Azu. Azumarill. Zu._ ” Azumarill used her sensitive hearing to scout the area for any traces of Pancham and Chespin.

They exited the park so they could search the Lumiose streets that were adjacent to the arena. The place was bustling with Pokémon and people who are attending the League. Azumarill was truly relying on her senses and led them to the heart of City center.

“It’s Pancham!” Serena said overjoyed as Pancham joyously jumped into her arms. “Where is Chespin?” Pancham shrugged dubiously.

“So you got separated?” Clemont figured discouraged.

Lexi placed one hand on his shoulder. “The search isn’t over yet.”

“ _Azu! Azumarill!_ ” Azumarill flexed her arms as they scouted a wider area.

They reached an area adjacent to a fountain as they called Chespin’s name. Azumarill hadn’t been really able to locate Chespin from there. Fortunately they saw it jumping from a girl with red hair her arms as he ran towards them. The girl was accompanied by Trevor, Shauna and Tierno.

Clemont chuckled joyously as Chespin jumped into his arms. “Chespin!”

“Super thankful you’re back in one piece.” Lexi gleefully rubbed the top of his head as he smiled up at them.

“What a relief. I’m glad you’re alright.”

“ _Ches. Pin. Pin._ ” It was all smiles as exchanged a fist bump with Raichu and Azumarill.

Vivillon returned from his flight too and landed on Lexi’s head who scratched his chin. “ _Viiiv._ ”

“Pancham, you’re glad too, right?" Serena said amusingly. Pancham stubbornly resisted at first but gave in anyway which earned laughter from them all.

“Thanks, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna,” Ash said. “You helped us find Chespin.”

Tierno shrugged. “No it really wasn’t us.”

“Yeah,” Trevor confirmed as he gestured to the girl. “You should thank Mairin.”

At the mention of the name Mairin, Lexi was hit with an air of familiarity. It wasn’t a common name and she had heard it being uttered numerous times by one person. There was only one explanation in her books who this could be.

Mairin was awfully quiet as tears were leaking from her eyes which unsettled everyone.

“What’s wrong?” Ash questioned concerned.

That snapped Mairin out of her trance as she rubbed the tears from eyes. “S-Sorry about that. I’m fine really. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Her gaze then transfixed upon Lexi’s as there was an expression of recognition mixed with familiarity on her face. “I know you.”

Lexi smiled as she raised an eyebrow. “You do?”

“You’re Lexi Sycamore. Alain has mentioned you numerous times and even showed pictures of the two of you from when you were younger when he lived with you and Professor Sycamore. Wow!” She astounded everybody by engulfing Lexi into an embrace.

“So that makes you his good friend Mairin then. I already assumed it was you when I heard your name. He surely spoke about you in high regard. He disclosed that you’re important to him.”

Mairin’s smile was blinding when she pulled back. She acted as if she had been friends for years which Lexi secretly appreciated. “He did? So he made up to you? He always mentioned how guilty he felt for causing you pain by leaving.”

“He did apologize for his actions when our paths crossed and we’ve resumed our friendship and picked it up from where we left it back then. It’s a miracle to have him back in my life.”

There were shimmers in her eyes. “That’s incredible!”

Clemont stepped forwards, Raichu on his shoulder and Chespin in his arms. “Why don’t we continue this conversation somewhere more comfortable?”

No one argued with that as they went to the nearest Pokémon Center where they all sat down at the sofa’s there.

“The thing is,” Mairin started. She was smiling, but to some it was clear that there was an inner turmoil going on inside of her. “I’ve got a partner. It’s a Chespin too. So your Chespin reminded me of my Chespie. That’s all.”

Serena let out a giggle. “You call it Chespie.”

She nodded. “Chespie is the best at everything.”

“Maybe not everything.” Bonnie gleefully gestured to Chespin who was seated on Clemont’s lap. “Our Chespin is the best at eating yummy Poké Puff’s. “Chespin boasted as Clemont groaned.

“That is a fact,” Lexi confirmed as she was petting Vivillon in her lap. “His stomach is never full.” Azumarill and Raichu lay pressed against each of her sides.

Mairin amusingly clapped in her hands. “That’s awesome.”

“Huh? So it reminded you?” Serena questioned puzzled “Where is Chespie now?”

Her gaze lingered to Lexi’s for a second, who she assumed knew the truth, and then cast her eyes downwards. “You see. Chespie has been asleep for quite a while. It won’t wake up.” That was as detailed as Mairin’s explanation was going to get.

Panic and concern settled on Serena’s face. “Oh no, Mairin I’m so sorry.”

Lexi bit her lip. “Alain did mention what happened and I’m truly sorry for what you’re enduring now.”

Mairin smiled to brush it off. “Don’t be. It will be fine. Right now Chespie is being treated at Lysandre lab. They’re awesome.”

Bonnie eyed Lexi. “Is that a lab like yours?”

“To a degree, Bonbon,” Lexi replied doubtfully. “I don’t have much insight about them and only heard some details through Alain. Their main focus is Mega Evolution as well.”

“Then they’re not as great as you are, Lexi.” Lexi nudged her shoulder as Bonnie playfully ruffled her pink hair.

“Lexi dear!” Augustine called as he entered the lobby. He then eyed Ash. “Planning for tomorrow?”

Raichu floated onto his shoulder. “ _Raai. Raai._ ” He smiled as he scratched her chin.

“Professor Sycamore,” Ash said in recognition.

Lexi grinned up. “Hey, dad.”

Augustine kissed the tip of her pink hair from behind. He noticed that everyone had gathered there and this new person her presence. “What’s this? Hi, Mairin.”

Mairin got up and was happy to see him. “Professor.”

“Good to see you.”

“What?” Lexi’s voice went up a few pitches as Clemont held onto her wrist. “When did you two became acquainted?” 

“I spoke to your dad on the phone once when Alain called him just after he had left for his journey,” Mairin explained with a grin. “He did bring you up the two of you more times than I can count.”

All the puzzle pieces fit together. “Now I get it.”

Augustine was eyeing Mairin. “Are you here to cheer for Alain?”

Mairin sort of tensed up but still smiled. “Uuhuu.”

“Have you seen Alain already?”

“Not yet. I’ll see him after the finals are over.”

Lexi’s eyes shifted to hers. “Are you positive? I could take you to him. He’s probably training now.”

“It’s fine,” Mairin assured. “I know he’s gotta concentrate. I don’t want to bother him. There will be plenty of time to bother him later!”

“Got it,” Ash said.

“By the way, Augustine, why are you here?” Clemont wondered curiously.

“Such a clever question from my future son-in-law.” Augustine winked as Clemont’s face went slightly red making Lexi snort cause they hadn’t breached the subject about marriage with him yet. “Last night Lexi and I were doing quite a bit of research and I’ve found this of Greninja’s powers.” He held out a tablet.

Lexi’s jaw slightly dropped. “You were able to come up with a solution after I left, dad?” 

“Right, dear. I’ve been wrecking my brain ever since you first shared your research data with me. I was looking at this old manuscript.” Augustine clicked on some pictures on his tablet. “I found something. Look at this.” He placed it on the table so everyone could see it. “They call it the Bond Phenomenon.”

“Bond Phenomenon?” Ash echoed.

His eyes temporarily shifted to Lexi’s. “They were in those ancient records you hadn’t gotten to yesterday.” He then eyed the others. “Here’s what it says. It’s a rare phenomenon that happens between trainer and Pokémon when the bond between them grows. In addition it appears the Pokémon’s latent skills matter too. So it’s not something that happens with every Pokémon.”

“This is profound that you found a valid answer, dad!” Lexi squealed ecstatically. “This surely has a connotation of Mega Evolution about it. This heavily relies on the bond between trainer and Pokémon.”

“It does but it’s more refined since it doesn’t require a Key Stone and Mega Stone.” Raichu hadn’t left his shoulder yet.

“Then that means Greninja’s special, huh?” Ash figured kind of dazed.

“I remember saying how Greninja chose you right from the beginning,” Augustine pointed out. “At the same time Greninja may have been aware of its many latent skills all along. It may have known that you, Ash, would be the one who can draw out its true powers. Perhaps your encounter was truly meant to be.”

“Yeah…”

“Ah,” Lexi uttered. “I remember seeing a similar illustration of this Greninja when we stayed at Ninja Village. It was their ancient village hero who was able to achieve this transformation.”

Augustine lips parted. “You did state that once. Maybe there are more ancient records out there.”

Afterwards Augustine parted ways with them and Raichu tagged along. The rest ate dinner at the Pokémon Center. When it was nightfall Mairin briefly hugged Lexi before she left to stroll the Lumiose streets with Bonnie and Serena.

Lexi then turned to Clemont who eyed her curiously. “Clem, I promised that I’d show Sawyer some of my latest research data and I planned to see Alain before tomorrow’s match.”

He cupped her cheek with a generous smile. “That’s perfectly fine, Lex. I’ll wait for you to come back at our room. Enjoy yourself.”

“Thanks. I will.” She kissed him for a few seconds as she exited the lobby with Vivillon on her shoulder and Azumarill trailing after her.

Sawyer had told her he’d be at the computer room the rest of the day so that’s where she was heading towards. Like he promised she found him in the corner of the room where he was going over Battle footage of the matches in the League so far so he could analyze them.

“Hey Sawyer. How are you holding on?” Lexi questioned as she stopped next to him and Sceptile.

“Oh, hey Lexi. It’s you.” He smiled faintly. “I would be lying if I said it didn’t hurt that I lost and that my League adventure is shattered.”

“That’s one way to look at it. You should be proud of how far you’ve advanced instead because you and your Pokémon offered a tremendous Battle yesterday. Everyone in the stadium could feel the heat of that.”

“That is incredibly kind of you. I might change my point of view tomorrow when the aching has lessened somewhat.”

“Now that’s the spirit, Sawyer. Here I got that research data you asked for.” Lexi handed her notebook to him. “This is all my data so far so I hope you’ll benefit from that.”

“Thank you so much for that.” Sawyer seemed calmer at her nice gesture. “I’ll bring it back to you before tomorrow’s match starts.”

“That’s totally fine. Take care.” She addressed him a warm smile as she turned out and left the computer room with Vivillon and Azumarill.

She exited the Pokémon Center and stepped outside. The temperature had slightly dropped since the sun had set. Lexi headed up the hill of the Lumiose Conference compound where there were several training areas for the competitors. She could hear his Charizard roaring as it landed on the ground. Before she could call his name Alain was already calling hers.

He smirked at her arrival. “I was already wondering if you’d show up, Petals.”

“Funny,” Lexi replied as she came to a halt. “I wouldn’t miss the chance to wish you well for the most important Battle of your life for the world.” She petted Charizard’s snout who seemed excited she was here as Azumarill and Vivillon went to play with it. “Are you nervous?”

“No I’m not. All I feel is healthy nerves. I’ve been collecting Kalos Gym Badges just to get the chance to Battle Ash and his mysterious Greninja.”

“Then tomorrow is finally your chance.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve met Mairin actually.”

His eyes widened as he processed that. “Mairin is here?”

Lexi shared her encounter with Mairin with him and everything that the girl had disclosed today. “She basically said she didn’t want to bother you while you were training.”

“That’s considerate of her. I didn’t assume she’d immediately see you as a new close friend of hers just because I spoke of you frequently.”

She smiled. “That’s why I believe she trusts me as well by how you spoke about me. I think it’s sweet.”

“I don’t do sweet, Lexi.” He frowned slightly, but she laughed which broke his concentration. “Got me there.”

“You’re exceptionally sentimental, Alain. No bother denying that. Either way Mairin is a sweetheart and it makes total sense why she’s so important to you.”

There was fondness in his eyes. “Mairin was there for me during troubled times.”

That expression on Lexi’s face was one of understanding. “Then you’ll see her tomorrow after your Battle against Ash. Either way the main reason I’m here is to wish you the best of luck tomorrow. Whether you win the match or not you’re the winner in my eyes.”

Alain’s engulfed his arms around her waist. “That’s truly nice of you, Petals. Your support is still something that I treasure. I’ll do my best tomorrow.”

“What I really want for you is to have fun tomorrow instead, Alain. That’s the true meaning of Battling with your Pokémon. Don’t forget that.”

“Your words I’ll keep in my mind. Thank you sincerely.”

Lexi didn’t stay that much longer with Alain since it was already getting later in the evening and she insisted he’d get plenty of rest for his important match. She was about to head back to the Pokémon Center to be with Clemont when a figure walked in her direction.

“Are you Lexi Sycamore by any chance?” It was a middle-aged man with bushy hair as red as fire with a matching beard.

“Yes I am,” Lexi replied doubtfully as remained on her guard.

“My name is Lysandre.”

“You’re the owner of Lysandre Laboratory who Alain works for?”

“That is correct. We’ve been researching and experimenting with the energy that is released when a Pokémon Mega Evolves.” He came to a halt. “Since you’re in charge of the Mega Evolution research at Sycamore Laboratory I assume that you’re passionate about Mega Evolution.” 

She smiled faintly. “That’s one way to define it.”

The corners of his lips went up into a smile. “Would you be willing to follow me for a moment so I can show you something regarding Mega Evolution that will surely entice you. It’s all about the energy those Pokémon release.”

Lexi wasn’t at all too sure how to respond to that. There was something particular about this man that unsettled her, but she couldn’t quite detect it. Yet Mairin and Alain trusted this man so perhaps so should she. “S-Sure.”

“Brilliant. It won’t take long.” He put a hand on her back as he escorted her in the opposite direction.

Lexi kept wondering if she hadn’t made a terrible mistake. Her only solace was that Azumarill and Vivillon went with her.

Lysandre took her further down the hill where a mansion stood, where apparently Lysandre was staying for the duration of the League. They went through the main door and a hallway which led to another room.

The only thing that was present in the room was this sort of machine that somewhat resembled a high lamppost in size and height. There wasn’t any lightbulb, but at the center was a circular area that could emit light.

Lysandre only had to snap with his fingers before Lexi saw what was occurring and instantaneously three people in red suits came through another door. “Grab her.”

Lexi was overwhelmed from all sides as she, Vivillon and Azumarill were grabbed and held firmly before they could respond.

Lexi thrashed in their holds, but these people meant serious business. She was forced down onto her knees so she would submit. “Let us go, Lysandre! What are you doing with those buffoons that were chasing Squishy?”

Lysandre appeared smug about the whole situation as if he had been planning this for some time. “We’re called Team Flare and we’re an organization that strives to create a new beautiful world.” His grin was cocky when he leaned closer to her face. “You, Lexi Sycamore, are a pawn that I intent to use to make our capturing of Lumiose City regain smoother. There are three people that could disrupt our plans: Professor Sycamore, Alain and the Lumiose Gym Leader.”

Lexi was shaking with rage as she couldn’t understand his true motive for these actions. She clenched her jaw. “Why did you capture _me_? I can’t give you this new world.”

He chuckled slowly. “You happen to be intertwined with all three of them. What I require you to do is forming a force against them by joining up with us by showing the world exactly how beautiful the world can be for Team Flare and –“

She hadn’t let him finish his sentence because she spat him right in his face. Team Flare grunts restrained her as they pushed her further away from their boss. “I’d rather eat dirt! I’d never in a million years betray the people I love and respect more than anything to aid you with your shady desires! You’re a narcissistic jerk! You’re going to regret it if you don’t let me go!”

Lysandre’s spirit hadn’t been dampened by her reaction as he cleaned his face with a napkin. “Well if you’re not accepting me politely asking you then you force me to change your mind for you.” He snapped with his fingers as another one of his grunts came through the door. “Xerosic, do what you must do.”

“Whatever you wish, Lysandre.” Clearly Xerosic was the one who had designed this machine she had noticed earlier. He didn’t seem daunted by Lexi struggling to get free in those other grunts their holds. “This will be over with a flash! Ha.” His laughter was somewhat hysterical.

Lexi wanted nothing more than to scream when her mouth was covered by a cloth so her protests were futile. Tears streamed down her face as she could only undergo this against her will.

“This is how it’s going to work,” Xerosic said as he prepared the machine. “This will make it possible for us to use mind control on you. The effects won’t be imminent. Not until our plan to take control of the world is set into motion after the League, we don’t want you to draw any unnecessary attention to our plans. When the machine is activated then your mind will respond and from there on out you’ll be one of us: an honorable member of Team Flare. Isn’t it pristine?” His gaze shifted to hers. “Oh I forgot you can’t talk. Let’s get started then, won’t we?”

Xerosis leaned his device over her as all Lexi saw was white light that made her eyes burn which she couldn’t fight against. That was all she could remember until she lost consciousness.

The following morning everyone made their way to the stadium which was filled to the brim with people for the upcoming Finals. Lexi had Raichu on her lap as Clemont held tightly onto her hand. This was the match between one of her closest friends and someone she admired as a friend and a trainer.

“ _ **The final round of the Kalos League is upon us! After one fierce Battle followed by another one Battle remains!**_ ”

The entire Kalos Region was watching.


	131. Finals not for the Faint Hearted!

“ ** _We’ve seen Battle after ferocious Battle here at the Kalos League and now it’s time for our final match! So let’s welcome the two trainers on their way here with honor! Ash and Alain!_** ” There was lots of hyped applause from the audience as Ash and Alain entered the Battlefield.

“Lex, you look like you’re going to burst,” Clemont pointed out when he noticed her clutching onto Raichu.

“That’s because I’m rooting for both of them and I don’t want either of them to lose. Does that make sense, babe?”

His smile was warm as his arm went around her shoulder. “It makes total sense to me that you’re supporting both of them cause they’re your friends. This is the Battle of all Battles that will decide it all.”

“ _Raai. Raai._ ” Raichu nudged her head against Lexi’s hand. 

“That’s why I’m so nervous, Clem. Every breath I take I can feel that anxiety gnaw inside my stomach. That might be a bit too much.”

“On the contrary.” He pecked her temple. “You have a big heart and you simply want to see them both happy since they’ve been training so hard for this. You don’t have to come up with a justification for how you truly feeling.” He lightly kissed her on the mouth so she’d understand her emotions were valid.

This time she smiled at him. “If I didn’t have you.”

“You’ll have me for as long as you want me, babe.”

“For a million years then and even longer.” At that there was a huge grin on his face.

“ ** _And here is our first Battlefield for the Finals! It’s water and rock!_** ”

“The Kalos League Battle between Ash and Alain is about to get under way!” the referee stated. “When all six of either trainer’s Pokémon are unable to continue the Battle will be over. In addition when three of the Pokémon on one side are unable to continue the Battlefield will change. Bring out your Pokémon!”

Ash his first Pokémon was Pikachu so Raichu cheered positively for it. “ _Raai! Raai! Raai!_ ”

While Alain went with Tyranitar, a Pokémon no one has seen him use before in this competition.

“There are so many surprises on Alain’s team we’re unaware of,” Lexi said somewhat assured.

“Besides his Metagross and Charizard we were kind of left in the dark regarding the rest of his team,” Clemont replied. “I assume he never shared it with you either.”

Lexi shook her head. “No and I never asked him about it. I’m a hundred percent certain he intendeds to keep it a surprise for the Finals.”

While Tyranitar was sent out it activated its Ability Sand Stream which covered the Battlefield in a sandstorm.

“What do you know?” Sawyer muttered unsure. “Alain’s Battling with a Tyranitar.”

“And since Tyranitar’s Ability is Sand Stream that will make it hard for Pikachu to see and move around,” Clemont pointed out.

“Don’t worry. Ash can handle it,” Serena assured as optimistic as ever when it came to Ash.

“Go get ‘em, Ash!” Bonnie cupped her mouth. “Go get ‘em Pikachu!”

This made Lexi realize she was one of the only ones of her friends who was also rooting for Alain because everyone here wanted Ash to come out on top. Of course Lexi understood their reasoning for that because Ash was a friend of theirs, but Alain was a super close friend of hers. It was an inner turmoil that raged inside of her.

“Alright Battle begin!” the referee announced and there was no going back now. The Finals of the Lumiose Conference had begun.

“Tyranitar, Dark Pulse!” Alain opened the Battle.

“Dodge it, Pikachu!” Ash commanded which was exceptionally tough inside that raging sandstorm. “Pikachu, get to the water and use Iron Tail!” The splash from the water cleared away the sandstorm while soaking Tyranitar. “Thunderbolt quick!” Because Tyranitar was wet from the water the Thunderbolt dealt more damage.

Serena and Bonnie rose to their feet in unison. “Alright!”

“Excellent execution to deactivate that sandstorm!” Lexi marveled.

Raichu clapped in her hands for Pikachu. “ _Raai. Raai._ ”

“They cleared the sandstorm with a splash of water,” Clemont said in admiration.

“And water conducts electricity so using Thunderbolt was a great strategy,” Sawyer admitted with the utter most respect. “Ash is doing great!”

Ash was already smug. “And we’re just getting warmed up. Electro Ball!”

“Stone Edge go!” Alain reacted. Tyranitar created large stones. “Hit it with your tail!” Tyranitar simply slashed through the stone which shattered into tiny shards into Pikachu’s direction.

“Hit ‘em back with Iron Tail!” Pikachu nimbly struck each individual shard back with its tail. 

“Wait for it to land then use Crunch.” When Pikachu landed on the ground Tyranitar spurted forwards with its mouth wide.

“Quick Iron Tail!” Ash made clear. Pikachu’s tail got stuck in Tyranitar’s mouth who forcefully hurled it into the air. Now Electro Ball!” Pikachu retaliated with Electro Ball which was all that Tyranitar could take.

“Tyranitar is unable to Battle. Pikachu is the winner!” the referee stated.

Raichu raised her arms. “ _Raai! Raai!_ ”

“ ** _An impressive win no doubt and Ash is off to an early lead!_** ”

Serena and Bonnie joyfully high fived one another.

“That’s a tremendous start on Ash’s behalf.” Lexi smiled. She was by no means sour that Ash was in the lead since she cared for both of them. This Battle wasn’t over yet.

Clemont’s hand was shaking as he clutched onto his fiancé’s arm. “If he gets five more wins he’s the Champion!”

Lexi snorted. “You’re so precious, babe.”

“Does that bother you Lex that I do -“

“No it’s fine, Clem.” Lexi’s smile widened. “Ash just doesn’t need to become too overconfident now. We have no clue what other Pokémon Alain has in his party.”

Ash recalled Pikachu for Noivern to give it some rest while Alain went with Weavile which was another Pokémon that was unfamiliar to Lexi.

“ ** _Our next Battle is between Noivern and Weavile!_** ”

“’Kay Noivern Supersonic!” Ash began which opened the Battle.

“Weavile Protect!” Alain responded. That way the attack couldn’t touch Weavile. “Night Slash!” Weavile leaped up and surprised the unexpecting Noivern in the side and punched it down.

“Supersonic!” Weavile was recuperating from the move when the Supersonic made contact this time around.

“Now Ice Beam!”

“Use Boomburst!” It collided with the Ice Beam at the center of the Battlefield. “Now Dragon Claw!” Noivern had Weavile cornered on a higher ledge on a rock.

“Double Team go!” As a means of escape multiple copies of Weavile covered the entire rock.

Ash wasn’t daunted by it. “Use Supersonic and find the real one!” It simply revealed the location of the actual Weavile. “There it is!”

“Dodge!” Alain insisted as Noivern came swooping in. Weavile flipped backwards to avoid it. “Use Ice Beam!”

“Dodge it quick!” Noivern desperately flew away but Weavile was adamant with its pursuit and its right wing got slightly covered in ice as Noivern dropped into the water. “Night Slash!” Since Noivern was in the water Weavile could easily deal it the last blow and struck Noivern out of the water.

“Noivern is unable to Battle! Weavile is the winner!” the referee announced.

“ ** _Weavile comes out on top by aiming an Ice Beam at Noivern’s wings!_** ”

“That Ice Beam is truly what turned that Battle around,” Lexi stated impressed as Ash his next Pokémon was Hawlucha.

“Oh Noivern…” Bonnie muttered solemnly.

“Now both sides are all even up,” Clemont replied.

“It’s okay. Hawlucha will get Weavile,” Serena said optimistically.

“Hawlucha use Karate Chop!” Ash went on as the Battle resumed.

“Dodge it!” Alain made clear. Hawlucha was abundantly going after Weavile but missed every strike.

“ ** _Hawlucha launches a fierce attack and Weavile can barely dodge it!_** ”

“Fighting Type moves are especially effective against Weavile,” Sawyer pointed out. “That was a good call.”

“But that’s only if they make contact,” Clemont replied skeptically. “Weavile is totally aware of what’s going on.”

“Alain trained it well,” Lexi couldn’t help but say. “I’m sure Ash will concoct a way to counter this.”

“Now direct Ice Beam at Hawlucha’s feet!” Alain insisted which meant he had a plan on his mind. Hawlucha jumped up precisely in time and caused the water to freeze in its place. “Ice Beam let’s go!”

“Stay right where you are!” Ash made clear which stunned everyone. Hawlucha took the Ice Beam like a champ. It taunted Weavile for more attacks.

“Now use Night Slash!” Against all odds Hawlucha remained motionless as Weavile slashed at it. Hawlucha didn’t appear to encounter a lot of damage from both these last attacks.

“It’s using the Ice to reduce any damage,” Clemont stated in awe.

“Wow really?” Lexi’s lips slightly parted. “I wasn’t aware there was a reason behind it. That’s a profound strategy was able to come up with on the spot. Marvelous!”

“We’ll try this again. Night Slash!” Alain went on.

“Hang in there,” Ash firmly responded. Hawlucha breached itself as he took another Night Slash, but was pushed from the ice this time.

“ ** _And it’s a ferocious attack from Weavile! Is that it for Hawlucha?_** ” When the dust cloud faded Hawlucha remained inside. “ ** _No it’s standing! Hawlucha is still standing!_** ”

Lexi let out a giggle. “Like a true forest champion.”

Alain was nowhere done either. “Night Slash!”

“Alright Hawlucha go!” Ash insisted. Hawlucha flew up and threw it towards the Battlefield. “Now Flying Press!” As Weavile was descending Hawlucha used Flying Press on Weavile and slammed it into the ground.

“Weavile is unable to Battle so Hawlucha is the winner!” the referee stated.

“ ** _Hawlucha pulls off a turnaround victory with a sharp aerial attack!_** ”

“Hawlucha was great!” Serena said.

“Dealing with that ice was truly the turnaround of this Battle,” Lexi replied in awe.

“Ash really used Hawlucha’s fighting style to the max,” Clemont praised. He seemed more relaxed than a few minutes ago.

“Yeah Hawlucha really believes in Ash and Ash believes in Hawlucha,” Sawyer responded.

“That’s for sure,” Serena confirmed. “Trust is what Ash is all about.”

Lexi bit her lip. “Wonder what Alain will do next.” That’s when Alain sent out his third Pokémon which she had never seen either. “He has a Bisharp. This can prove to be interesting.” She leaned closer to Clemont who addressed her an adoring smile and pecked her temple.

“ ** _And Alain’s third Pokémon will be Bisharp_!**”

“Thunder Wave!” Alain immediately started which Paralyzed Hawlucha. That would definitely make the Battle more trying for the wrestling Pokémon.

“ ** _That was Bisharp’s Thunder Wave. After that last Battle Hawlucha is in a jam!_** ”

Alain wasn’t going to waste this opportunity. “Use Guillotine!”

“X-Scissor!” Ash insisted as Hawlucha got up and flew into the air. The two Pokémon met at the center of the Battlefield where their attacks collided and they were dealt damage simultaneously. “Now High Jump Kick!” Hawlucha was swift as it leaped down.

“Dodge it!” Bisharp tilted the upper half of its body to avoid the move so Hawlucha crashed into the ground. “Guillotine go!” Since Hawlucha was still Paralyzed and worn down from the previous match it stood no chance against the impactful Guillotine.

“Hawlucha is unable to Battle! Bisharp is the winner!” the referee announced.

“ ** _And there you have it! That was the powerful move Guillotine_** _!_ ” As Ash withdrew Hawlucha, Alain gave Bisharp some rest.

“Awh I can tell Alain is having fun,” Lexi pointed out which reassured her. “That’s precisely what Battling is about.”

Clemont smiled, his voice soft. “And so is Ash. To them it truly is their Battle of a life time. Them and their Pokémon are putting their very hearts into this. That’s most important part.” This time it was Lexi who briefly kissed his cheek.

Alain’s fourth Pokémon was an Unfezant while Ash went with Talonflame which made it a Battle of aerial mobility. Both birds instantly flew up in the air to reach a higher altitude as they circled each other out. Then they came down.

“Steel Wing let’s go!” Ash and Alain said in unison. Both of them flew around as Unfezant and Talonflame collided forcefully but were still able to keep flying.

“ ** _Tremendous impact!_** ”

“Flame Charge!” Ash commanded. In order for Talonflame to build up speed it had to surpass Unfezant which it succeeded in when Talonflame’s body was covered in flames and it gained a higher altitude.

“Use Sky Attack!” Alain responded, not giving in yet. Both Pokémon flew higher up into the air to outmaneuver another rand their attacks collided in the end. “Air Slash!” When Talonflame was at a lower altitude Unfezant blasted several projectiles.

“Dodge it Talonflame!” Talonflame had uncanny speed was able to evade the attacks for moment or two until Unfezant caught up with it and hit it which caused Talonflame to drop down. “Ramp up your speed with a Flame Charge!” This only intensified Talonflame’s tempo as its body was set on flames.

“Dodge it!” Unfezant made an attempt to fly away from Talonflame which proved to be unsuccessful and was hit from behind. “Use Sky Attack!” Unfezant snuck up from behind.

“Alright Talonflame Brave Bird!” Talonflame did a 90-degree angle as it flipped backwards went on a collision course with Unfezant when their moves crashed into another which created a gigantic dust cloud which prevented anyone from seeing.

“ ** _And Brave Bird and Sky Attack collide head-on!_** _”_

“What just happened?” Bonnie wondered unsure.

Lexi clutched onto Clemont this time. “Their attacks certainly made contact.”

They witnessed in disdain how both Talonflame and Unfezant crashed onto the ground.

“Talonflame and Unfezant are both unable to Battle!” the referee announced

“ ** _That huge aerial collision has resulted in double knock out! There are three Pokémon remaining on each side so it’s time for a new Battlefield!”_**

Lexi bit her lip as her anxiety had somewhat resurfaced. “That means it’s a tie so far.”

“Three against three. That means the final match is all tied up which can be tricky,” Clemont replied skeptically as started playing with Lexi’s finger. Clearly both he and his fiancé were feeling the pressure of their nerves weighing on them.

“One little mistake can turn everything around. That’s the kind of Battle this is,” Trevor said.

Tierno nodded. “Yeah. I’m nervous and I’m in the audience.”

“I’m not sure if you know this but Ash has never beaten Alain before,” Clemont pointed out which made them look up at him from the row below them.

Shauna turned her head. “Alain’s really that strong?”

Lexi smiled. “They only Battled twice but that was ages ago. Alain is no pushover.”

“But that was the Ash from the past,” Serena replied upbeat. “Ash is a lot stronger now than he was back then.”

“ ** _The exciting Kalos League Finals continues. Our second-half Battlefield is grass! What kind of effect will this change have on our Battlers strategies?_** ”

Lexi put her head on Clemont’s shoulder whose arm went firmer around her. The scent of his shampoo mixed with motor oil entered her nostrils which was the kind of assurance she craved. 

Ash resumed the Battle with Pikachu while Alain went with Metagross.

“ _Raai! Raai! Raai!_ ” Raichu was enthusiastically cheering for her friend.

“ _ **Once again Ash chooses Pikachu who will now face off against Alain’s Metagross!**_ ”

“Battle begin!” the referee stated.

“Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” Ash started straight of the bat.

“Use Agility!” Alain reacted. Metagross skillfully zigzagged across the Battlefield and attempted to get closer to Pikachu. “Get closer!” Metagross went so fast that Pikachu had nowhere else to go. “Metal Claw!” That’s how it was able to send Pikachu flying. “Rock Slide!” The rocks crashed onto Pikachu before it could react.

It made all of Ash’s friend gasp in horror as Pikachu was covered underneath a pile of rocks. Against all odds Pikachu pushed its way outa there in a decent condition.

Alain wasn’t ready to give up yet as he was all fired up. “Meteor Mash go!” Metagross was covered in a blue light as it charged at full speed towards Pikachu who was still recuperating and got send all the way back to the other side of the Battlefield. “Wrap this up! Use Meteor Mash!”

“Come on Pikachu. Electro Ball!” Ash didn’t want to quit either. Pikachu effortlessly flung the Electro Ball against Metagross which blocked its Meteor Mash. “Jump on Metagross!” Pikachu managed to jump onto Metagross’s head and held onto it with dear life.

That stunned Alain. “Shake it off!” Metagross was relentlessly shaking its body with the intend to remove Pikachu from atop its head who was visibly struggling against the intensity.

“ _Raai! Raai!”_ Raichu cupped her mouth to encourage Pikachu on.

“Pikachu use Thunderbolt let’s go!” From this close proximity Pikachu was capable of dealing a devastating amount of damage. Pikachu was still holding onto Metagross’s head.

“ ** _It’s a surprise Thunderbolt from Pikachu! Can Metagross withstand it?”_**

“As long as Pikachu’s on top Metagross can’t attack,” Sawyer said.

“But will Metagross go down first or will Pikachu get shaken off first?” Clemont replied dubiously.

Lexi bit her lip. “Pikachu has quite an endurance.”

“Good luck Pikachu!” Bonnie cheered for it.

“ ** _Metagross is struggling! That Thunderbolt is powerful!”_**

“Come on, Metagross!” Alain encouraged which seemed to give it that final push it required as it managed to shake Pikachu off. Only it has lost lots of stamina in the process and was heavily damaged.

“Pikachu use Iron Tail!” Ash commanded now that they had an opportune moment to turn the tide of this Battle. Pikachu powerfully slammed onto Metagross’s head whose legs gave in as it went down.

“Metagross is unable to Battle! Pikachu wins!” the referee announced.

Raichu happily raised her arms. “ _Raaai! Raai! Raai!_ ”

“ ** _What a comeback by Pikachu! An amazing turnaround!_** ”

Bonnie and Serena jumped to their feet to cheer for Ash.

“Now it’s three against two!” Serena exclaimed.

“Ash can surely turn this around,” Lexi agreed _. But so can Alain._ Yet she didn’t dare to utter those words. It wasn’t that either trainers were superior because they were both evenly matched.

“But he’s up against Alain,” Clemont remained skeptical.

“And Pikachu has taken a lot of damage,” Sawyer added grimly.

Alain’s last Pokémon was his Charizard who hadn’t had a turn yet today. It was the strongest Pokémon on his team after all which meant he strived to make this Battle even. Lexi could tell that by that spark in his eyes. Charizard wasn’t ready to go down without a fight either. Both trainers weren’t. Ash had as much of a chance to win the League like Alain.

“Use Quick Attack!” Ash commanded as the Battle resumed. Pikachu rapidly zigzagged across the Battlefield and dove straight against Charizard’s stomach. “Now Thunderbolt!” This was followed up by another supper effective move which Charizard surely felt.

“ _ **From Quick Attack to Thunderbolt Pikachu is really ramping it up!"**_

“Wow it’s working,” Bonnie uttered in fascination.

“Thunderbolt is effective against Charizard! Good idea!’ Sawyer said impressed.

With the Battle well underway anyone could emerge victorious.


	132. Down to the Fiery Finish!

The Finals of the Lumiose Conference was well underway as everyone in the stadium was immersed into the spectacle below.

Pikachu attacked Charizard with a strong Thunderbolt but Charizard wasn’t too fazed by it which demonstrated the strength it possessed.

“ ** _Thunderbolt is super effective but Charizard is still standing_**!”

“Alright Pikachu use Quick Attack!” Ash insisted only Pikachu collapsed from the weariness of its previous Battles as it fell through its knees.

“Use Flamethrower!” Alain commanded when he was granted this opportunity. With Pikachu incapacitated it couldn’t evade that powerful Flamethrower and was blasted back across the field.

“ _ **Oh oh. Pikachu isn’t moving!**_ ” That caused Ash’s friends to gasp in concern in the stadium.

“I hope Pikachu is alright,” Bonnie muttered sadly as Raichu lowered her ears.

“It’s really feeling the effect from all those Battles,” Lexi replied softly.

“Its last Battle wore Pikachu out,” Clemont added.

Lexi bit her lip. “And Alain isn’t’ going to waste that chance.” In her eyes she wanted either Alain or Ash to win, but wanted neither to lose which made this a dilemma for her.

“Charizard fly up!” Alain commanded. Charizard swiftly flew into the air. “Use Flamethrower!” While Pikachu was trying to get up Charizard came from behind with another forceful Flamethrower.

“Now use Iron Tail and aim it towards the ground!” Ash hoped to counter the attack. Overwhelmed with its inner strength Pikachu was able to do just that as it created a shield from the soil and was unaffected.

Alain smirked. “That was impressive. Use Dragon Claw!”

“Use Iron Tail!” Those two attacks collided and Pikachu was pushed backwards onto the Battlefield where it lay motionless.

The referee raised his arm. “Pikachu is unable to Battle! Charizard is the winner!”

“ _Raaaaaaaai. Raaai._ ” Raichu ears were lowered.

Lexi held her firmer with one arm. “Just keep in mind what a phenomenal Battle Pikachu delivered against Metagross, girl.” At that her blue eyes lit up.

“ ** _That’s it! Pikachu is defeated! Now both trainers have two Pokémon left!_** ”

Bonnie let out a deep sigh. “I can’t believe it. Pikachu worked so hard but it lost.”

“Consider that Pikachu won against two of Alain’s Pokémon so that’s admirable,” Lexi pointed out upbeat.

“Alain’s last two Pokémon are Charizard and Bisharp,” Trevor said.

“But remember Alain’s last two Pokémon have been Battling really hard,” Sawyer responded.

“On the other hand Ash’s last two Pokémon haven’t even been in a Battle yet,” Clemont brought up optimistically. “You could say Ash has the advantage.”

“Yeah,” Serena replied who’d take any chance to praise Ash. “He’ll be fine. When I see Ash grinning like that _I_ just know it.”

Ash his fifth Pokémon today was his Goodra as Alain replaced Charizard for Bisharp. Lexi was feeling her anxiety settle in again now that it had come down to Alain and Ash’s final two Pokémon. Clemont kissed her temple as she leaned closer against him with her head on his shoulder as her sweet scent surrounded him.

“ ** _And Charizard outa the action! There they are! Ash is using Goodra and Alain is using Bisharp!_** ”

Ash had a cocky expression on his face. “First we’ll fix up the Battlefield. Use Rain Dance!” This created a rainstorm on the Battlefield that was better suited for Goodra.

“ ** _And now Goodra is making it rain!_** ”

“Alright use Ice Beam!” Ash commanded.

“Dodge it and then use Iron Head!” Alain insisted. Bisharp leaped above the attack and then charged across the field.

“Block it!” As Bisharp lunged forwards Goodra shield held it back with its antennae’s. “Throw it Goodra!” Goodra twirled Bisharp in a circle until it fiercely threw it into the air. “Use Dragon Pulse!”

“Focus Blast!” That seamlessly deflected the Dragon Pulse. “Iron Head let’s go!”

“Use Bide!” Goodra was just going to take it all as Bisharp intensely shoved it backwards.

“Focus Blast!”

“ ** _Goodra is hanging in! will Ash’s strategy turn out to be the best one going between our two competitors?_** ”

Alain wasn’t losing his cool. “Go around it! Then use Iron Head!” Bisharp swiftly circled around Goodra which puzzled it as it slashed at it from behind.

“Use Bide!” Ash made clear. Since Bisharp was still in a close proximity it couldn’t evade the attack was forced to take it all and it fell to its knees.

“ _ **Ash unleashes a counterattack and Goodra overpowers Bisharp! Well done, Goodra, for enduring those unbelievable attacks!**_ ”

“Iron head go!” Alain made clear. Bisharp spurted into action as it charged across the Battlefield and hit Goodra straight in its face. This time Goodra fell through its knees

“ ** _That was a potent strike! Could be trouble for Goodra!_** ”

Alain figured he had the chance to turn this Battle to his advantage. “Now use Guillotine!”

“Come on, Goodra,” Ash pleaded hopelessly when Goodra was still hunched over. “Dragon Pulse let’s go!” While it was in a roughened-up shape it succeeded to fire a Dragon Pulse.

Bisharp slashed through it as it crossed the Battlefield and dealt Goodra a devastating amount of damage when it struck. Slowly Goodra succumbed and fell to its side.

“Goodra is unable to Battle! Bisharp is the winner!” the referee announced.

“ ** _Bisharp has defeated Goodra!_** ”

“I feel so bad for Goodra,” Bonnie admitted rather discouraged.

“One Pokémon left,” Sawyer responded.

“Which means Ash is down to his last chance,” Shauna said.

Lexi bit her cheek. “That doesn’t outrule Ash. His last Pokémon is his ace Battler after all.” The stadium went ecstatic when Ash brought out Greninja. “Let’s not forget that Goodra’s Rain Dance is still in effect which boosts Water Type moves.”

“Use Iron Head!” Alain commanded as Bisharp instantly spurted forwards.

“Now Double Team!” Ash hoped to counter by filling the whole Battlefield with copies of Greninja. Bisharp individually charged through most of them. “Water Shuriken!” Both the actual Greninja and Bisharp leaped into the air where they circled around another. The Water Shuriken made a direct hit on Bisharp who plummeted down onto the ground.

“Bisharp is unable to Battle! Greninja is the winner!” the referee announced.

“They won!” Bonnie squealed joyously.

“Marvelous comeback for sure,” Lexi agreed smiling even though it saddened her somewhat to see Alain lose a Pokémon.

“That’s it!” Sawyer discovered something. “The rain!”

“What are you talking about?” Serena wondered dubiously.

He shrugged slightly. “I mean rainy weather powers up Water Type moves.”

“That’s precisely why Ash set up the perfect Battlefield for Greninja,” Lexi agreed.

“Wow,” Clemont gasped in amazement. “Goodra’s lingering Rain Dance is helping Greninja. Good call.” Sawyer nodded.

Serena let out a giggle. “It’s a relay with Goodra. It’s a true group victory.”

As Alain sent out his Charizard, Lexi’s nerves reached the max limit as she was focusing on her breathing to keep it somewhat under control. Clemont still had one arm around her while his free hand was twirling a lock of his fiancé's pink hair around his fingers to sooth himself.

“ ** _Here comes Charizard! Both trainers are using their last Pokémon! This will be the deciding Battle!_** ”

“Okay Greninja run!” Ash commanded as Greninja spurted forwards.

“Go Charizard!” Alain insisted. Charizard flew in the same direction. “Use Flamethrower!”

“Dodge it quick!” Greninja skillfully maneuvered above it. “Now Greninja use Cut!” This brought it in close proximity as it slashed at Charizard in the stomach which pushed it all the way back.

“ ** _Greninja nails that Cut! Charizard is definitely feeling it!_** ” That dark clouds above the Battlefield separated. “ ** _The rain stopped! How will this affect this Battle?_** ”

“That’s all for Goodra’s Rain Dance’s assistance,” Sawyer pointed out.

“Still remember Greninja has the Type advantage,” Clemont responded positively, which masked his true nerves.

“In fairness Ash is one step ahead,” Lexi agreed as she hadn’t stopped petting Raichu.

“It will be fine,” Serena assured. She had full confidence in him. “Ash will definitely win.”

That’s when Ash allowed the Bond Phenomenon to happen as they morphed into Ash-Greninja which displayed how vital this match was to them.

“There it is!” Bonnie squealed excitedly. “It’s Ash-Greninja!”

Alain could only respond by Mega Evolving his Charizard so they could give it everything that they had. Now it had truly turned into the Battle of all Battles for them.

“ ** _Fantastic! Alain’s Charizard has Mega Evolved and this Battle will decide who will be the Kalos League Winner!_** ”

“Run Greninja! Go!” Ash insisted as Ash-Greninja rapidly run forwards. “Use Double Team!” While it hadn’t stopped running copies of Greninja copied its movements.

“Flamethrower!” Alain commanded. “Get rid of the fakes!” Charizard successfully plowed through the copies.

“Now use Water Shuriken!” Ash-Greninja emerged through a smoke cloud as it threw a Water Shuriken.

“Alright. Dragon Claw!” Before the attack could make contact Charizard was able to block it.

“Arial Ace!” Ash-Greninja instantaneously leaped into the air.

“Dragon Claw!” While Ash-Greninja descended down Charizard met it half way where they dealt each other numerous blows with their respective attacks. In the end Charizard succeeded in pushing Ash-Greninja back. “Flamethrower go!” It was quick to blast its fire into its opponent’s direction.

“Cut let’s go!” Ash-Greninja slashed through the blue flames.

“Now Blast burn!” Charizard immediately flew down towards the ground which is punched as a wave of energy was sent towards its opponent.

Ash clearly had a strategy in his mind. “Alright Water Shuriken at the ground!” By slamming the Water Shuriken at ground Ash-Greninja was allowed to block the move.

“ ** _They stopped that Blast Burn with a Water Shuriken! I’ve never seen a Battle like this before!_** ” The announcer’s voice cracked with passion.

“Arial Ace!” Through the slight fog Charizard hadn’t seen Ash-Greninja coming who slashed it into the ground.

Bonnie elatedly raised her arms. “Go go go Ash! Go go Greninja!” 

“They sure are evenly matched now,” Lexi confessed as her nerves intensified.

“Charizard use Dragon Claw!” Alain commanded. Charizard immediately flew forwards. Ash-Greninja made an attempt to shield it with its arms but was pushed backwards.

“Greninja use Cut!” Ash wasn’t quite ready to give up yet which made Ash-Greninja spurt forwards.

“Charizard Dragon Claw!” The two Pokémon met at the center of the Battlefield where their attacks forcefully lunged against another and where they dealt the other numerous blows in the process.

“Water Shuriken!”

“Thunder Punch!” While Charizard came down with a masterful Thunder Punch instead of throwing the Water Shuriken Ash-Greninja used it as a shield.

“ ** _Greninja is blocking Thunder Punch with a Water Shuriken! Such intense combat!_** ”

In the end Ash-Greninja slashed through it and dealt Charizard a substantial amount of damage.

“Ready for more?” Ash was all fired up. “Water Shuriken!” As Ash-Greninja raised its arm its Water Shuriken doubled in size as its body was covered in a torrent of water. Its color changed from watery blue to blazing orange.

Alain was visibly taken aback by the spectacle. “Now Blast Burn!”

Both Pokémon simultaneously released their ultimate attacks which struck both of them, creating a massive explosion on both sides of the field. Every guest in the audience intently held their breaths as no one dared to utter a word.

When the smoke slightly cleared Ash-Greninja and Charizard were still standing but were clearly feeling the impact from the attacks. Ash-Greninja was the one who slowly succumbed to its pain as its unmorphed with Ash and fell.

“Greninja is unable to Battle! Charizard wins! Alain is the Champion!” the referee announced. The crowd applauded at Alain’s skillful victory and both trainer’s relentless Battling.

“ ** _It’s over! After multiple fierce Battles during the Kalos League’s final round Alain clinches it big time!_** ”

“Poor Ash lost,” Bonnie said but her mood hadn’t been altered.

“What a crying shame,” Tierno muttered.

“And the Battle was so close too,” Shauna replied.

“They can all be proud of themselves for that fierce Battle they delivered,” Lexi replied optimistically. It hadn’t dawned on her yet that her friend from her earlier teenage years was now the Champion.

“It was a great Battle though,” Sawyer admitted.

“Right,” Clemont agreed upbeat. “It was a very Ash like Battle too.” He eyed Lexi who was sitting slightly more upright but still in his hold. “So how does it feel for you?”

Her smile was blinding. “Surreal. Can’t believe Alain went from being my dad’s assistant to the new Champion. Its hard to wrap my mind around.” She kissed him for a couple of seconds which Clemont didn’t object against.

“Ash has a smile on his face,” Serena pointed out. “Of course he’s proud. He gave that Battle everything he possibly could.”

They saw Ash and Alain exchange a handshake on the Battlefield which made everyone in the audience applaud.

With the Battle’s the contestants of the Finals withdrew into separate rooms inside while the closing ceremony was prepared. Lexi temporarily excused herself from the others so she could visit someone else.

Lexi peeped her head around the corner of the threshold of the room where her friend was staying. “Hi! Is this the new Kalos Champion?” She eagerly stepped inside where he was by himself.

“Hey Lexi I –“ Alain’s sentence was caught short when Lexi joyously threw her arms around his neck. “That happy to see me are you, Petals?”

“Congratulations, Alain! I can’t even phantom to describe what I’m feeling now. It’s a mix of everything together. You! You and Ash were both phenomenal out there and I couldn’t be prouder of you by your achievement to becoming a Champion.”

His laughter was deep and sincere which expressed his true euphoria. “I haven’t quite processed it yet actually. I had the time of my life out there.”

She leaned back and beamed at him. “I could tell and isn’t that what Battling isn’t all about? You said you did all of this to be granted the chance to Battle Greninja but there is much more to it.”

He scratched his chin. “You caught me there. It’s just the whole experience that comes along with Battling a worthy opponent like Ash. Aren’t you sour that he didn’t win though?”

“No it’s fine. No one is.” Lexi smiled. “I’m sure Ash is satisfied with his own achievements as he should be. Guess you have to wait till the League is officially closed for Mairin to come and see you.”

Alain’s grin widened at the promise. “That’s something I’m looking forward to. With all this newly obtained Mega Evolution data we should be getting close to obtaining enough to wake Chespie from its coma like state. That’s what matters.”

Lexi pulled him in for another embrace as she let out a giggle. “And that’s guaranteed to happen, Alain. Keep that in mind. I’m going to have to go.”

“That’s fine. Thank you for everything Lexi but mostly your support which granted me the courage to pull through this. We’ll catch up later.”

She cheekily winked at him. “Don’t mention it. That’s a deal.” She addressed him another warm smile as exited the room and headed down the hallway where the others were in a similar room. In a way it did bother her that Alain didn’t have the amount of friends to share this wholesome experience with like Ash did.

“Ash!” Tierno said. “That was truly a spectacular Battle. I couldn’t believe it.”

Ash chuckled softly as he scratched the back of his head while he was sitting on a bench. “Thank you, Tierno. Sorry if I let you all done.”

“On the contrary,” Lexi corrected. “You couldn’t have delivered a more phenomenal Battle.”

“Stop,” Sawyer insisted. “If we all know you did the best you could possibly do. And you know that’s what it’s all about.”

“Ash Alain was really strong and Charizard just kept hanging in there,” Clemont replied with Raichu on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Ash agreed. “I wanna keep meeting more and more trainers and Pokémon and become a lot stronger. And that’s just what I’m gonna do!” He petted Pikachu’s head. “Right, buddy?” Pikachu cheerfully affirmed that.

Afterwards it was time for the closing ceremony so they all turned to their seats. That’s where Alain was being awarded with the championship trophy by none other than Diantha.

“Alain,” she said. “You’ve created a strong bond between you and your Pokémon. As a trainer you’ve displayed unparalleled strength through a number of challenging Battles. I applaud you.”

Alain smiled genuinely. “Thanks so much, Diantha.” As everyone in the audience applauded for his accomplishment.

The ceremony was roughly disrupted by vines that emerged through the side of the stadium from all directions causing everyone to panic. Squishy jumped from Bonnie’s bag as it crawled away from them.

“Squishy, stop!” Bonnie cried as she went after it. “Where are you going?”

“Bonbon, we can’t get separated now!” Lexi pleaded as she followed her.

“Bonnie, come back!” Clemont insisted worrisomely as he and Serena went after her as well.

No one had any answers for what was happening.


	133. A Towering Takeover!

With the commotion that was going on Bonnie was zigzagging across the stadium rather nimbly in the hopes to catch up with Squishy. Lexi, Clemont and Serena wanted to make sure they wouldn’t lose track of the girl through the vines that emerged from everywhere and the people and Pokémon that were desperately trying to abandon the arena.

It was just the four of them now and they had no clue where Ash, Alain and the others were since everyone was separated. Lexi’s concern was also for her dad who she hadn’t seen after the Finals had concluded. With the dire straits everyone was in he could be anywhere.

They exited the arena, without being able to locate Squishy, but were able to catch up with Ash and Alain near the exits.

“Ash!” Serena called.

“Did none of you get hurt?” Lexi questioned worrisomely as they hurried over to them.

“There you are!” Ash said somewhat in relief.

“No worries about us, Petals,” Alain assured.

“Are you all okay?” Clemont couldn’t help but ask.

“Yeah we’re doing fine,” Ash affirmed.

“Ash, Squishy disappeared,” Bonnie confessed horrified. “It ran off somewhere!”

“Giant mysterious creeping vines are overrunning the city and there has been major damage centered around Prism Tower,” Malva broadcasted on the speakers to update everyone. “Avoid that area during evacuations. Again. There has been major damage around Prism Tower.”

That allowed them have a glance at the city in front of them which was covered in red vines. Prism Tower seemed to have been damaged the worst.

“What’s that?” Clemont wanted to know.

“It’s glowing,” Bonnie pointed out baffled.

“Could it be…. Zygarde?” Alain prompted.

Lexi’s stomach did a backwards flip at the sickening sight. There atop Prism Tower sat a Pokémon she was awfully familiar with. “Alain, I’m afraid your answer isn’t as ludicrous as it sounds. Whatever it is it closely resembles the Zygarde we have data from. This color is wrong. That doesn’t explain what it’s doing atop Prism Tower. Whatever its intention it doesn’t bode well for anyone.”

Raichu sadly lowered her ears from atop her shoulder. “ _Raaaaaai._ ”

“What do you mean?” Serena asked dumbfounded.

“Those vines are the work of Zygarde for sure,” Alain responded.

“Oh no,” Clemont whimpered softly.

Bonnie’s gaze was transfixed upon the city ahead. “Squishy.” She turned to face the others. “Squishy is heading over to Prism Tower.”

Her brother was bewildered at that accusation. “What? Really?”

Lexi raised an eyebrow. “What could possibly drive it there? Either way then we’ll have to go too.” Something inside of her pulled her to Prism Tower as if every inch of her body was urging her to go there and she couldn’t question that.

“Yeah I’m sure of it,” Bonnie firmly confirmed. She started to run away.

“Bonnie, wait!” Clemont wanted to stop her but she had her mind made up.

“Go,” Ash insisted. “We’ll catch up with you guys a little later.”

Lexi bit her lip. “Be careful out there.”

Alain nodded slowly. “We will. You take care too.”

“What about you?” Serena questioned, her eyes on Ash.

“I’m going with Alain to find Mairin,” Ash clarified.

“But –“

“I’ll see you as soon as we find her.” Ash and Alain made an attempt to run in the opposite direction.

“Hey, Ash!” Clemont intercepted as he grabbed something from his backpack and lunged it towards Ash. “Take this! It’s a communicator.” He gave one to all of them. “I thought we’d encounter a situation precisely like this one. It’s not that powerful, but it should come in handy.”

Lexi smiled at him. “Brilliant as ever, babe.” At which he faintly blushed.

“Thanks, Clemont,” Ash said.

“Be careful okay,” Serena pleaded.

Ash’s courage never wavered. “I will.” That’s when he and Alain ran to the other side of the arena to track down Mairin.

The others caught up with Bonnie on their way to Prism Tower which allowed them to see the devastating turmoil Lumiose City was currently in. Basically all the streets and roads had been destroyed by the vines and the buildings were shattered or entangled by moving vines.

People and Pokémon were franticly trying to escape the area in the hope to reach safety. Only these vines kept popping up from every direction and proved to be quite a hazard to tackle. Whatever was controlling them had every intention to create a havoc by ferociously threating Pokémon and people.

They couldn’t have been running for more than ten minutes when one of the monitors out on the street went static and started to broadcast a man’s face with a connecting beard. As soon as Lexi’s eyes shifted to it she was hit to an air of familiarity. It was Lysandre.

“ ** _To my beloved Kalos region and the entire world: I am Lysandre. Team Flare is with me to do my bidding._** ”

“I know him,” Clemont stated as they came to a halt to watch his broadcast.

Lexi bit her cheek. “He’s the leader of Team Flare apparently.” That’s all she desired to disclose about it.

“ ** _I have an announcement. We are here to remake the world into a place of pure beauty and peace. Team Flare’s purpose is to transform our world into an exquisite example of creation._** ” The monitors in the City displayed footage of the Pokémon atop Prism Tower. “ ** _This Pokémon’s name is Zygarde: a legendary Pokémon who will preside over the new order of the Kalos region. So as leaders of this new order we have decided to join forces with this powerful guardian of creation. Zygarde is angry at the both people and Pokémon. The discipline of this world has been lost. Humanity is out of control. We have forgotten how to share. Without sharing people begin to steal from each other. When that happens there is not enough for anyone. In order to live in peace without stealing we must reduce the number of beings on this planet. Only the chosen ones will move into our bright hopeful future. We of Team Flare along with the fury of Zygarde will be the ones who will make that judgement. The new order will do away with the chaos of the world and bring about the beautiful future we desire._** ” The broadcast ended as abruptly as it had begun.

Lexi felt a sharp stinging pain in her head which temporarily hazed her mind for a moment or two.

Clemont was the one to notice it first as he supported her. “Lex, what’s going on? Are you alright?”

She smiled faintly. “Just a headache. It’s getting better now.” There was a certain shimmer in her scarlet eyes he couldn’t place. “No matter what happens we have to make it to Prism Tower if we intend to stop any of this.”

“That’s the only choice we have,” Serena replied.

Clemont nodded. “Then that’s what we’ll do. Only we need to find a way to deal with those vines.”

“Our Pokémon might help,” Lexi suggested.

Serena sent out Braixen, Clemont brought out Luxray while Lexi went with Azumarill. This way they had a way to face some of the lively ferocious vines that they met at the center of Lumiose City. They hadn’t been able to cross a considerable length to get closer to Prism Tower.

Every time they had taken care of one vine two more resurfaced behind them. It almost made all of their efforts for naught. These vines had no intention of losing any of their power and seemed dead set on forcefully forcing everyone to leave the Lumiose streets by destroying the City.

Their path towards Prism Tower was shielded by a row of impenetrable vines that even their Pokémon couldn’t fight their way through. To make matters worse Luxray, Braixen, Raichu and Azumarill were giving everything they possessed to no avail which only wore them down after this had been going on for nearly twenty minutes. It started to look more like a lost cause with every passing second.

Lexi exhaled a raspy breath. “We’ll never get through there.”

“I’m afraid it’s no use,” Clemont admitted discouraged.

More vines appeared from behind them this time which they noticed too late. They possessed a great deal of speed as they came their way. Lexi’s arms went around Bonnie as she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. Only before the vines could make contact something attacked them which prevented them from being hurt. There was some smoke from the collision which caused them to momentarily cough until they realized who it were.

“Clembot!” Clemont exclaimed in relief.

“What a pleasure to see you and Heliolisk here,” Lexi admitted in the same manner.

“Yes,” Clembot confirmed. “Yours truly at your service.”

“Thanks a lot, Heliolisk,” Bonnie said sincerely.

“If my master is in jam I’ll always be there to help.”

Clemont smiled as his spirit seemed somewhat lifted. “Clembot, way to go. I need your help now. I want to go to Prism Tower.”

“Your help will be much appreciated,” Lexi admitted. 

Clembot eagerly raised its arm. “Right away!”

Another vine appeared from behind them which forced them backwards and into a corner. Clembot shielded everyone just in case. They watched how a Mega Blaziken destroyed the vine for them.

“That was close, young ones,” Meyer said in his full costume from atop a nearby building as he successfully landed onto the ground.

“Blaziken Mask!” Serena and Bonnie expressed in unison.

“You sure arrived at the precise time,” Lexi said as the sight of him.

Meyer smiled. “I’m here now so all of you can relax.”

“Blaziken Mask,” Clemont addressed him. “I think that Prism Tower is the source for all this trouble. If you can go and help maybe you can save Lumiose City.”

“Understood.” He walked passed them. “Leave it to me. You and the others seek safety.”

“Come on,” Clemont pleaded. “That’s where my Gym is.” Meyer came to a halt.

“And Squishy too,” Bonnie replied.

“We cannot let it fall into the hands of Team Flare to do whatever they please,” Lexi added, frowning.

Meyer looked at them from above his shoulder. “Stay away. Who knows what I’ll find there? Could be immortal danger.”

Lexi’s hands were on her hips. “Then you need us there.”

There was gloominess in Bonnie’s wide blue eyes. “But Squishy is my dear little friend.”

“And I can’t just abandon the Lumiose Gym. I have precious memories there,” Clemont pleaded restlessly, his eyes briefly shifting to Lexi who nodded. Prism Tower held many beautiful memories for the both of them and they intended to make more. “If I don’t do something I’ll regret it forever.”

“You have to at least grand us the opportunity to fight for something we believe in,” Lexi uttered determined.

“Come on!” Bonnie insisted.

“Let us go too,” Serena said.

Meyer felt the intensity of their desire to go to Prism Tower and that he couldn’t deny them that chance. “I understand. I’ll allow you to follow behind me. But if there’s any sign of danger you have to turn back.” The others all agreed to that because now they were at least allowed to tag along. Their chances of success weren’t as slim with Blaziken Mask at their side.

They had no time to waste as they rushed into the direction of Prism Tower where the streets were covered with various vines which appeared to be dormant for now. Blaziken Mask was running at the front. Bonnie came to a halt which drew Lexi’s and Clemont’s attention.

“Bonnie?” he asked.

“You okay?” Lexi wondered.

“It’s Squishy,” Bonnie replied horrified which made the others stop as well.

“Huh?” Serena wanted to know. “What’s wrong?”

“Squishy’s in a lot of pain. We’ve got to hurry!”

“Well if it’s at Prism Tower then we’ll find it,” Lexi promised as Bonnie rushed forwards again.

“Almost there. Come on,” Meyer assured as they resumed their running towards Prism Tower.

After several minutes they reached the foot of Prism Tower which was covered from head to toe in vines. There was a red hue in the sky which colored everything in an ominous manner.

“This is horrible,” Clemont uttered in disdain as he witnessed the state of his beloved Gym.

“Where is Squishy?” Bonnie asked horrified.

“First we secure entrance,” Meyer clarified. “Use Flamethrower!” Mega Blaziken was preparing to attack the vines that intercepted their path.

That’s when Lexi took a step forwards and raised her arms. “No I’m afraid this is as far as you’ll go.” That earned her confused and bewildered looks from her friends and Pokémon.

Serena frowned unsure. “What does that mean, Lexi?”

She straightened herself. “That you’re not going to take another step.”

There was no time for anyone to ask Lexi about her disconcerning intentions and dubious meanings. Atop of one gigantic root that blocked the entrance to Prism Tower were two members of Team Flare accompanied by a Druddigon.

“You took your time, Lexi,” Aliana said tiresomely.

“We would’ve gotten here a lot sooner if it wasn’t for all those vines,” Lexi replied rather agitated. “Didn’t exactly make it a walk in the park to cross town. Lysandre should’ve considered that.”

Bryony let out a high giggle. “Well you delivered them here successfully so you kept your part of the promise.”

She scoffed. “Kind of offended that you doubted that.”

“Team Flare!” Serena shouted in disdain.

“And Lexi,” Clemont replied as if his perfect image of the world had been shattered into a million pieces as he watched Lexi’s interactions with Team Flare.

Aliana’s laughter was amusing as she took in the scenario. “Yes your Lexi has been playing quite a vital part during our scheme to reshape the whole world. She has brought all of you here just like we asked her to so we didn’t have to search for you ourselves. Saves us a lot of time.”

Bonnie stopped “Lexi would never do something so corrupt! She’s the friendliest person I know.”

“Then you apparently didn’t know me as well as you think, Bonnie,” Lexi replied brazenly. She referred to her by her actual name, not by her nickname which she had been using for years. “None of you did.” Her answer mystified the others.

Serena blinked unsure. “There’s no way.”

She winked. “There is always a way to fool ignorant people.”

Clemont appeared to not have the guts to face Lexi now as his gaze was focused on Team Flare. “I think you’re the ones who should be leaving! The Lumiose Gym is mine! I have the right to be here!”

Bryony exhaled exhaustedly. “Oh Puhleaze.”

“Yeah,” Aliana muttered skeptically.

Lexi’s hands were on her hips. “There is no way that we’re allowing you to get your Gym back. You must be delusional.” Overwhelmed by his own feelings Clemont grabbed her arm to make her meet his gaze, but she instantaneously broke free. “Don’t you ever touch me again. I’ve endured enough of that to last me a life time.” Her words figuratively stabbed into Clemont’s heart.

He took that opportunity to address her anyway, not knowing what was causing her to behave in such a manner. “The Lexi who I fell in love with has a heart the size of Lumiose City who’d always help everyone who was in need, Pokémon or human. She’d put others their needs above her own anytime if someone asked for it. I could sense how sincere and genuine our feelings are.” 

“Then you fell in love with a creation of your own imagination. Didn’t it ever occur to you that this whole romance of us was one enormous act?” Lexi’s laughter was cocky. “I cannot disclose enough how vile it was to have to pretend that I was in love for you for the last six months and to have to allow you to touch me like that.” She shuddered in demonstration. “It’s exceptionally freeing to be my own person now. You were never what I deserved. A pesky Gym Leader is no match for a Pokémon Professor like me.”

He didn’t want her to see the effect her words had on him whether she meant it not. He didn’t allow himself to believe this was his Lexi, but it aggravated and shattered his soul to hear her utter those words from her sweet mouth.

There was mirth in Lexi’s eyes when she noticed his reaction. “Oh you never figured it out, did you? I was a much more worthy actress than I gave myself credit for. It was nothing more than a scheme and you fell for it hook line and sinker.”

Clemont shook his head in denial as he listened to his inner voice. “No, I don’t believe anything that you’re saying. There have been interactions between the two of us that could’ve have been a ruse, Lex.”

“Stop calling me that!” She snapped as her body tensed. “You’re a bigger fool than I thought. Let me proof it to you, oh glorious Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym.” She winked as she removed the promise ring from her index finger and hurled it across the pavement. “There’s goes that ridiculous and preposterous promise you made me! There’s no chance in hell I’d marry you! Get it through your skull that I’m not your fiancé!”

It was almost as if Lexi was ripping his heart out with her bare hands and crushed it underneath her shoes and proceeded to set it on fire. He had known Lexi for nearly all his life and those promises they made together for their future couldn’t have been an act. They were planning to spend their lives together when the Kalos League was over. Raichu was the one who picked up the ring and shoved it into Clemont’s pocket.

He heard her exhale in annoyance. “He’s still not getting it. Talk about being stubborn.”

“Professor Lexi sure gave a stellar performance,” Aliana applauded cheerfully. “She tricked all of you.”

“We aren’t tricked by any of this!” Bonnie firmly disagreed. “This isn’t our Lexi!”

Clemont turned his attention to the two Team Flare women atop that vine. “I want you to tell me right now what you did to Lexi and why darkened her usually colorful soul. She’s always vivacious and full of life and now… a shade of the woman I love.”

Bryony snorted. “Our hands are tied. These have been Lexi’s true colors all along.” 

Lexi appeared smug at the whole spectacle. “My mind is my own to dominate which you have to accept. It’s your mistake if you’re under the assumption it’s something else.” She snorted.

Clemont shook his head as he masked the grief in his blue eyes. “I’m still not buying it.” He wanted to share more details about the Lexi he knew who loved who is his whole world, but this Lexi didn’t appear in the mood for that.

“She must be brainwashed,” Meyer suggested who shared the believes of his son. “Lysandre must be behind this.”

“That’s absurd, old man.” To Lexi’s friends that confirmed exactly what Meyer just prompted because she’d be the last person on this planet to address anyone without respect.

That seemed to fit the puzzle pieces inside Clemont’s mind as he mulled it over. “By brainwashing Lexi they are detaining us from the true matters at hand. They know we can’t hurt Lexi because of how much she means to us. They’re using Lexi as nothing more than a pawn in order to prevent us from getting into Prism Tower to get the Gym back.”

Every morsel of his soul denied that these actions were of Lexi’s own volition. He wanted to fight tooth and nail to get the young woman back who had saved him in numerous ways. He wasn’t going to let his Lexi stay in the clutches of Team Flare who merely wanted use her to toy with her. They’d discard her as soon as her uses have proved meaningless and that wasn’t what his beautiful and selfless Lexi Sycamore deserved. He made a mental vow to himself right there that he’d do whatever was in his powers to restore her mind to herself or he wasn’t the fiancé she needed now more than anything. His Lexi was in there somewhere underneath that shell. He’d just have to find a way to crack Lysandre’s mind controlling.

Lexi crossed her arms with a grimace. “If that’s what floats your boat.”

“Who is to say she isn’t part of Team Flare of her own volition?” Aliana rolled with her eyes.

“Mainly because that doesn’t make sense,” Serena disagreed. “This isn’t the Lexi we recognize.”

“Either way just keep arguing how ever long you like but you’re not getting the Lumiose Gym back. We’ll prevent that.” Lexi winked again which unsettled Clemont more than he cared to admit. Luxray actually growled lowly at Lexi’s concerning behavior, so he had to reassure him.

“The only thing I’m a hundred percent convinced of is that – “Clemont sentence was interrupted when Bonnie alerted everyone when she sensed someone’s presence.

“It’s Squishy!” she clarified.

Squishy floated into the air and send out transformed into an alternate form by merging with the other cells from all over the Kalos region.

“Squishy!” Bonnie exclaimed as they all witnessed it merging with the cells.

“Z1!” Aliana cried out.

Lexi was smug. “So it finally decided to show up after all.” Squishy had completed its transformation into a fuller form which proved that it was none other than the actual Zygarde.

Bonnie was filled with pride at the sight of her friend. “Squishy, yay!” .

“No way,” Serena uttered.

“That’s unbelievable,” Clemont responded bewildered.

“Well what do you know?” Alaina uttered.

“Zygarde has appeared just like Lysandre said it would,” Bryony said.

Lexi huffed. “Now things are really getting interesting.” Zygarde was facing the other Zygarde as the two of them started a Battle amidst the ruins of Lumiose City.


	134. Coming Apart at the Dreams!

Everyone watched in awe mixed with fear how the two Zygarde’s faced each other at the center of the city near Prism Tower. It was blandly obvious that the red Zygarde was under the control of Team Flare as it refused to listen to Squishy’s demands.

As everyone was emerged in that spectacle Lexi was hurled up to that vine that blocked the entrance of Prism Tower by Aliana and Bryony by some sort of machine, but unfortunately some of her Pokéball's slipped from her back onto the ground. They were too close towards where the others were currently standing so it would be stupid to risk getting them back now. That meant she only had Azumarill and Lilligant with her. Raichu was on Clemont’s shoulder below.

Lexi growled in frustration. “Talk about bad luck. We could’ve needed those.”

“Probably not,” Aliana replied unimpressed. “We’ve got our own Pokémon to prevent them entrance.”

“Precisely,” Bryony agreed. “You’re the one who gathered all these losers here for us. We’ve got our own part to play in this as well. Else it’s getting boring for us if we’re only bystanders.”

Lexi patted dirt from her legs as she rose to her feet. “That makes sense.”

There was some commotion when Squishy was forced to attack the other Zygarde by slamming it into a building because it refused to listen and Squishy was bound to protect the order of the world.

“Squishy, no!” Bonnie cried horrified.

“Stop getting distracted!” Bryony sneered in annoyance.

“Druddigon, use Dark Pulse!” Aliana insisted because they wanted to have the upper hand and show who was in control.

Before the Dark Pulse could make contact a Mega Garchomp intercepted the attack and protected the people and Pokémon below.

“That was a close one,” Augustine Sycamore said as he joined them at the foot of Prism Tower with Mairin.

“Augustine!” Clemont exclaimed in relief as his fathers-in-law’s aid.

“Mairin!” Serena said overjoyed.

“Professor, look,” Mairin said as she alerted his attention to the two Zygarde’s.

“Zygarde,” Augustine said softly.

“Well well well.” Lexi smirked when she noted their presence. “Look at what the Meowth dragged in. If it isn’t my dear old dad.”

Augustine arched an eyebrow as he spotted his daughter among those Team Flare members. “L-Lexi?”

“Team Flare has somehow managed to brainwash Lexi,” Meyer clarified.

“They’re making her do their bidding,” Bonnie added in dismay.

“She’s to prevent us from entering Prism Tower because they know Lexi is of great importance to all of and we won’t hurt her,” Clemont clarified horrified.

Lexi rolled with her eyes. “There they go again with that brainwashing theory. It’s nothing but a lie. What I’m feeling and how I’m behaving now is nothing but my true self finally shining through. Me joining with the superior Team during these dire times has nothing to do with mind control.”

“It’s time they let go of that theory already and just accept who she is,” Aliana firmly insisted. “Our hands are clean.”

Lexi was hyper aware of the subtle change in Augustine’s demeanor when he took in the full a 180-degree change in Lexi’s character. That caused her to let out a wicked laugh that sent a chill down his spine. “Wow allow me to spell it out for you, Professor. Whatever research you’ve conducted on Mega Evolution has been nothing but childs play compared to that of a researcher who truly knows what they’re doing.” Another laugh. “Your research has left much to desire, _dad_. It always has.”

“See what Lexi is trying to achieve,” Serena chimed in. “She has every intend to hurt you mentally so you’re distracted from the matters at hand.”

“You can’t listen to her, Augustine,” Bonnie pleaded desperately. “Every word from her mouth has been a lie!”

“She gets a thrive from causing an inner turmoil,” Clemont warned. “Don’t grand her that satisfaction by giving into her. She has tried this with all of us.”

Augustine shook his head. “I’ve raised Lexi as my own when her real parents couldn’t provide her with the care she required. I know it instantly whenever the words that are uttered by my daughter are sincere or part of her mind controlling.”

Lexi snickered. “Guess that proves how effortlessly I was able to fool you. You’re nothing but a joke of a Kalos Professor in the eyes of the ones who truly matter I’m afraid. I assume that might be quite a devastating blow to hear that from none other than your precious daughter who is now finally allowed to rebel against all of you. I didn’t acquire someone to control my mind for me to achieve all that. Now I’m allowed to join forces with a true researcher: none other than Lysandre. That must sting for you.” She winked.

Augustine masked how this affected him as he clenched his hands. “Not buying a word from your deceitful mouth. You’re not the daughter that I raised by myself.”

“Then you’re nothing but an ignorant fool!”

Clemont had been discouraged and unnerved ever since this whole disaster had started. Hearing Lexi address those people who she loved and who meant the world to her, caused him great pain. He’d go to the darkest pits of Hell to get his Lexi back, but he didn’t know where to start.

Meyer turned around, his voice soft. “We have to find some way to break Team Flare’s control wave.”

“The real Lexi is still in there underneath Team Flare’s control on her mind,” Augustine responded. “There must be a solution to reach out to here deep inside her own body.” He eyed Clemont. “If there is one person who Lexi listens to then it’s you. I am certain that you’re the one person who can reach out to Lexi and pull her out of this.”

Clemont bit his lip. “I’d like nothing more than to try that but there is no opportunity for us to bring Lexi down from that vine without hurting her and Team Flare has planned that. They don’t care if we hurt Lexi in the process.” Every morsel inside of him screamed to get Lexi back.

Meyer nodded. “Then that should be one of our main objectives to bring Lexi down without causing her unnecessary pain.”

Squishy was still trying to make the other Zygarde listen to its plea.

“Squishy. Zygarde,” Bonnie said solemnly. “Please listen to what Squishy is telling you.”

“Mega Evolved Pokémon,” Aliana started.

“Might be more of a challenge,” Bryony finished.

Lexi smirked. “Could make it more interesting.”

“You’re right of course.” Bryony extended her arm. “Liepard, use Shadow Claw!”

“Blaziken use Blaze Kick!” Meyer insisted and Blaziken skillfully blocked the attack.

“Help us out. Bunnelby and Chespin.” Clemont brought out his other two Pokémon.

“Go Heliolisk,” Clembot said which meant they were all raring to fight.

“All set?” Clemont asked which the others below confirmed.

Lexi snickered. “Excellent. Now it’s getting fun.” She was more than eager to join this Battle with the Pokémon she currently had with her: Lilligant and Azumarill.

Clemont noticed the hesitant change in his Pokémon’s demeanor when they realized who they had to Battle against. “I wish we didn’t have to Battle Lexi as well. Just pretend that this is one of our friendly duels. We have to do this in order to get the Gym and Lexi back.” His words seemed to assure his Pokémon who were willing to fight with him. “Luxray use Wild Charge!”

“Dodge it!” Aliana, Lexi and Bryony said in unison.

“Chespin use Pin Missile!” Clemont was driven by his inner voice to do whatever it took to fix this dire situation.

“Heliolisk use Dragon Tail!” Clembot chimed in.

Lexi was solely focused on her own Pokémon who avoided both attacks. “Lilligant use Petal Dance! Azumarill use Hydro Pump!” Unfortunately Blaziken blocked Petal Dance but was blasted with the Hydro Pump.

“Now Liepard Dark Pulse!” Bryony went on.

“Use Mud Shot!” Clemont hoped to counter it with which succeeded.

“Blaziken use Flamethrower!” Meyer was getting all fired up.

“Druddigon dodge and use Dragon Claw!” Aliana reacted. Druddigon flew upwards and dealt Blaziken some great damage.

Lexi spread her arms. “Lilligant respond with Mega Drain!” Lilligant had been able to steal some of the stamina from Heliolisk which unsettled everyone at the ground since their attacks weren’t making any contact.

It was then that Serena and Mairin decided to visit Lysandre labs in order to save Chespie from its comatose like state. “Clemont?” Serena asked in confirmation.

“Of course you should go,” Clemont assured. “Don’t worry. We can handle everything around here. Take care of Mairin and Chespie!”

“Clemont, thanks!” Serena eyed Mairin. “Let’s go! Chespie needs us!”

“Okay,” Mairin agreed.

“I’ll go too,” Augustine insisted. “I’ve got a car at the back of the lab.”

Their conversation was cut short by a Dark Pulse combined with a Hydro Pump from Azumarill that intercepted them.

Lexi crossed her arms. “Going somewhere, dad?”

Augustine bit his lip. “I’d rather not but this is something that I have to do.”

“I don’t know what you’re up to but we will not be ignored!” Bryony made clear. “Liepard Shadow Claw!” Only the attack was blocked by Bunnelby’s Mud Shot.

Clemont spread his arm as he stepped forwards. “Alright let’s go! And Augustine I promise you that I’ll bring Lexi back whatever it takes.”

Augustine nodded gratefully as he withdrew Garchomp. “I never doubted that for a second. Be careful. Blaziken Mask take care of it.”

“Leave it to me,” Meyer assured as Augustine, Mairin and Serena hurried into the opposite direction. 

“Well then,” Aliana said. “I guess we’ll just leave them to Celosia.”

“Then that leaves us to do our job the way we always do.” Bryony smirked gleefully.

“By making sure they won’t enter Prism Tower,” Lexi added contently.

“I remind you. You’re up against the Leader of the Lumiose Gym!” Clemont pointed out spirited.

Lexi snorted. “And where has that taken you?”

Clemont was wrecking his brain to come up with a solution to bring Lexi down from that vine so he had access to her while the Battle went on from all sides. His gaze then focused onto the two Pokéball’s Lexi had accidentally dropped earlier who lay at the foot of the roots. Her Noctowl was inside of those and he was one of their only Pokémon who could fly.

He tensed up because there was no chance for him to reach that without getting blasted away by Team Flare and Lexi. “We have to get those Pokéball’s to get Noctowl.”

“That’s a death trap!” Meyer complained grimly as Team Flare fired another Dark Pulse in their direction which they countered. 

Raichu straightened herself on Clemont’s shoulder. “ _Raai! Raai!”_ She floated from his shoulder as he screamed her name in panic. Raichu zigzagged across ground as Team Flare and Lexi released more moves simultaneously when they noticed her.

Fortunately Raichu used her Psychic abilities to grand herself an opportunity to freeze those attacks while she managed to obtain Lexi’s Pokéball’s. When she released her hold on those moves she had already made it back to where Clemont was and handed the Pokéball’s to him.

“Raichu, you’re a marvel. Thank you!” Clemont praised in fascination.

Raichu grinned widely at the compliment. “ _Raaai._ ”

Clemont used that to his advantage to bring forth Lexi’s final two Pokémon: Vivillon and Noctowl. Especially the latter had the best chance of bringing Lexi safely here. “Noctowl, I want you to grab Lexi from behind when she doesn’t expect it.” His voice was quiet. “Make sure she’s unharmed and ignore her protests as you bring her here.”

 _“Hooooh!_ ” Noctowl spread his wings as he flew into the air in the opposite direction to draw no attention to himself. On his way there he was met with some attacks from Team Flare which Clemont and Meyer dealt with for him.

Clemont and Meyer had to keep everyone’s attention focused on them and keep them blinded from Noctowl’s movements which went rather smoothly. Lexi was occupied with countering the moves of Chespin and Blaziken.

Without a warning Noctowl dove down and used his talons to grab Lexi from behind who was screaming in protest and intended to free herself from the owl’s grip. Noctowl didn’t appear to struggle against Lexi’s forceful kicking as he brought her down safely.

“Let me go!” Lexi demanded when she sat down on the ground and hadn’t lost her fiery temper yet as Noctowl held her.

“Clemont, this is your chance!” Bonnie pointed out.

“Do it now!” Meyer said firmly. “I’ll hold the Battle.”

Clemont nodded. “Right.” He took Lexi over from Noctowl as he knelt next to her.

Lexi’s eyes widened with rage when she figured out what his intentions were. “Don’t you dare touch me! Release me now!”

Clemont ignored her demands as he engulfed his arms around her and buried her head into his shoulder. Lexi hadn’t stopped her resistance as she used all her strength to try and push him back and was punching him numerous times in his chest. He instead chose to focus on what truly mattered as he used this opportunity to speak from the heart.

“Do you remember all those promises we made each other? You and I were planning to get married years from now when you’d be a successful Pokémon Professor alongside your dad. We were going to live our together with our Pokémon like we always dreamed of like one big happy family.” He was tearing up as he addressed Lexi in the sincerest way. “I know that the person I made those promises with is in there somewhere, babe.”

Her struggles hadn’t entirely resided as she was still trying to desperately free herself from his tight hold on her.

Clemont leaned his cheek against hers so that her ear was near his mouth and only she could hear him. Her scent of her body combined with her perfume was granting him the courage to keep going.

“We had made floorplans of our home, Lex. We spend hours trying to create space for all the rooms we were going to build. Do you remember that?” There was no answer only a soft groan from Lexi’s part. “We were going to alter the workshop area so you could sit with me while I work on my inventions. You were begging me for that.”

Lexi’s punches and struggling had somewhat lost their intensity.

Clemont tightened his hold on her. “I’m reaching out to the girl who I love more than anything with who I was planning to buy furniture with. I’d let you decide what kind furniture would be better suited for our home because I trust your opinion.” Lexi went still in his arms. “Then you’d probably say stuff like: ‘No Clemont. Those drapes don’t match the couch we’ve picked. You have poor taste.’ That’s why I want to do everything with you, but mostly have a future with you.”

When he finished speaking Lexi was quiet for some time as she had stopped punching him in the chest. Since their faces were close to another he could hear her softly utter something. “We were going to argue about what color our kitchen sinks would be.”

That’s when Clemont broke down because that was only an answer his Lexi could give. He slightly leaned back so he could look her in the face and recognized that feisty expression in her scarlet eyes he was so familiar with. “There you are, my Lexi.” Overwhelmed by his joyous and chipper emotions he kissed her forehead. “You’re back!” He truly had the girl back who meant more to him than anything.

“Clem, what happened?” Lexi painfully rubbed her temples as she took in her surroundings. “How did we get here?”

“What’s the last you remember?”

“That we were on our way to Prism Tower to get the Gym back from Team Flare.”

“I believe that’s when they activated their mind control on you so you’d prevent us from entering Prism Tower because we all care about you. You were particularly rude to all of us and intended to unravel our minds. Especially your dad and I were your favorite targets. I was able to break their control on you. How are you feeling?”

She briefly kissed him. “Thank you for that. I heard you calling out to me. My head feels like it’s going to explode, but other than that it’s fine. I wanna help all of you stop Team Flare so we can get your Gym back. We’ll talk more after this is over.” He aided her to her feet as she was slightly disorientated by the soreness of her head.

“Lexi!” Bonnie exclaimed cheerfully. “It’s really you.”

Lexi smiled faintly. “Am truly myself now, Bonbon.”

“Good to have you back, Lexi,” Meyer admitted.

“Welcome back, miss,” Clembot greeted sincerely.

“Where is everyone else?” Lexi wondered when she realized it was just them as Raichu hugged her firmly.

“Your dad has gone to Lysandre’s lab with Mairin and Serena to get Chespie back,” Bonnie answered. “We have no clue where Ash and Alain are.”

“Can’t believe Xerosic’s mental hold on her has broken so easily,” Aliana groaned in disappointment.

“Guess that means we have to clean up his mess ourselves. What a waste,” Bryony replied.

Meyer eyed his future daughter-in-law. “Are you joining us?”

Lexi let out a giggle. “That’s something you don’t have to doubt. I’m with all of you all the way.”

“That’s a delight,” Clembot responded optimistically. “We’ll get even with them, miss.”

“Granted.”

That’s how Lexi actually Battled on the other side of the remainder of the Battle along Clemont, Clembot and Meyer. With Lexi’s aid and her Pokémon in tow they outnumbered Team Flare’s forces at the foot of Prism Tower who were visibly struggling.

Bryony and Alain realized that their chances of winning this were slim but they weren’t ready to give up quite yet.

“Liepard use Dragon Claw!” Bryony commanded.

“And Druddigon use Dragon Claw!” Aliana added.

“Heliolisk use Flash,” Clembot insisted. The light that Heliolisk emitted temporarily blinded its opponent’s Pokémon who crashed into another. By now there was no sign of Blaziken Mask anywhere so it was just the three of them.

“Vivillon use Psybeam!” Lexi chimed in. Vivillon fired a streaky blue beam with pink circles from his mouth which pushed Druddigon and Liepard backwards. “Azumarill Hydro Pump!”

“Luxray use Wild Charge!” Clemont commanded which landed successfully. “Chespin Pin Missile! Bunnelby Mud Shot!” Since Druddigon and Liepard lay on a ledge of Prism Tower they had no chance of evading any of the attacks.

Aliana and Bryony knew they had no other choice than to withdraw their Pokémon which they did. Before they could send out more of their Pokémon they were ensnared by a rope which lifted them into the air as they dangled above the entrance of Prism Tower and made a verbal protest.

Clembot smugly wiped its hands. “Targets have been captured.”

“And you truly did it in a marvelous way, Clembot,” Lexi praised which made it blush.

“Excellent job, Clembot,” Clemont complimented.

Lexi turned around now that the coast was clear where they were standing. “Where did Bonnie go?”

“Blaziken Mask isn’t here either,” Clembot pointed out somewhat baffled.

“If Blaziken Mask is with Bonnie we have nothing to worry about,” Clemont assured. "We can finally get into Prism Tower and get it back from Team Flare.” He clenched his fist.

“It’s been in their vile clutches far too long,” Lexi agreed. “Who knows what they’re been scheming at the top. We have to be very cautious.”

With no time to waste they went into Prism Tower with all their Pokémon when the vines were cleared, not knowing what to expect inside. There were signs of Team Flare’s presence scattered everywhere which unsettled them. They had certainly desecrated the place that they held dear and was where they were planning to spend their lives together.

As they crossed the main hallway Lexi suddenly collapsed through her knees as Luxray supported her with his back before she’d hit the floor. “ _Luxray. Lux!_ ”

That earned Clemont’s attention who got to her and gently cupped her face. “Lex, what’s wrong?”

A tear slid from her eyes. “Xerosic’s hold on me is still present.” She groaned softly. “I’m doing whatever I can to fight it Clemont but I don’t know how strong it is.”

He shook his head. “That shouldn’t be plausible. We got you back.”

“You did but not permanently I’m afraid.” Her eyes fell shut as she had an inner fight against Team Flare’s mental hold on her. “It’s powerful. I don’t want to hurt any one of you when it wins.”

“You won’t, Lexi.” He kissed her temple. “You’re the strongest person I know.”

She swallowed thickly. “Bind my hands.”

“Why would I do that?” His voice cracked.

Lexi was silent for a few seconds as she was visibly struggling. “Just prevent me from hurting anyone please.” Clemont was baffled by her demand.

“Sir, for all we know Team Flare has every desire to let Lexi cause you harm,” Clembot pointed out. “Binding Lexi’s hands might be the only way to control her should Team Flare gain full control over her again.”

“I cannot allow that to happen!” Clemont snapped.

“There’s nothing else we can do. We’re aware that Lexi is in there and that we can reach out to her. We have to find a way to destroy Team Flare’s mind control wave permanently. That’s the only way we can save her.”

Clemont mulled that over and knew they had no other choice to completely restore Lexi’s mind. “Okay. Wish we could do this another way.” Raichu handed him the rope from his backpack as Clemont cautiously bound his fiancé's hands together so she couldn’t use them. “Lex, you’re aware I love you, don’t you?”

Lexi smiled faintly. “Of course. I love you too, babe.”

He lay a gentle kiss against her mouth as he carefully raised her to her feet. He eyed Azumarill, Lilligant and Noctowl. “Can you be so kind to support Lexi?” They eagerly confirmed that they would cause they were glad they were able to provide assistance when Lexi needed it the most.

They resumed their way to get deeper inside Prism Tower which led them to a door which blocked their path.

Clemont was typing onto a computer in the hope to crack the code that would grand them entrance. “It appears that the lock code has been changed.”

“I can handle this,” Clembot assured. It plugged into the main system to analyze all of the possible codes. “Analyzing all possible codes.”

“You got this,” Lexi encouraged as she softly groaned against her mind almost being taken over again. “I’m getting so tired of this. Want this to be over.”

Clemont’s hand was on her back. “We’ll fix you Lexi whatever it takes. That’s a promise.”

A faint smile touched her lips. “You sure are fond of making promises to me.”

“Yet I never broke a single one to you and I intend to keep my word. This won’t last forever. These dark days will end.”


	135. The Right Hero for the Right Job!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most heartbreaking episode in the anime so it was torture to write this one because I was constantly tearing up myself T____T

“Lex, are you holding up?” Clemont asked concerned as Lexi’s eyes were closed while Clembot was trying to discover the right code.

She was out of breath from her inner turmoil and keeping control over her own mind. “Doing my best. Might not succeed.”

“Don’t pressure yourself too hard. I need you in one piece.”

“Don’t want to grand them the satisfaction that I’m a pushover.”

He scoffed. “You’re anything but that. They somehow tricked you into taking control over your vulnerable mind. Did you run into Team Flare or?”

“Before the finals when I went to see Alain.” Lexi was basically forcing the words out of her throat. “That’s when Lysandre crossed my path and wanted to show me something. Since Alain worked for him I didn’t question his intentions. That’s when they jumped me and held me down.” She blinked tears from her eyes. “Never saw it coming. Xerosic seemed overjoyed to use his mind control waves on me.” Luxray growled at Lexi’s admission so she assured him with her bound hands.

One of Clemont’s arms went around her as he kissed her forehead. “Lexi, they attacked you when you were all alone to reshape your mind for their own pleasure with the intend to toy with you. You’re anything but to blame for their actions. They’re going to pay for all the heartache and grievance they caused you if it’s the last thing I’ll do.”

Lexi was quiet as she focused on the warmth that his body against her provided which gave her the strength to subdue the mind control that was trying to reach to the surface, at least for a while. It drained much of her strength and energy to keep up this and to not give in into Team Flare’s control. But Lexi Sycamore wasn’t going down without a fight.

Clembot alerted them to the matters at hand. “I’ve found the right code.”

“Flawless effort,” Lexi said quietly which they heard.

Clemont turned to his fiancé. “Babe, I need you to stay behind us because we don’t know what’s waiting out there. Could be a trap. That way I know you’re safe.”

Slowly Lexi nodded. “’Kay. No worries.” As Clemont released his hold on her she was supported by Noctowl, Lilligant and Azumarill so she wouldn’t tumble onto the ground while Raichu and Vivillon were in front of her. “Be careful, Clem. Team Flare cannot be trusted.”

He briefly kissed her. “Got it.”

That’s how they barged through the door where Team Flare had turned the whole Lumiose Gym into a scientific experiment area where they were keeping track of all of their machines they were using to control Zygarde.

“Who is there?” one grunt asked when they got aware of their presence.

“I’m the Lumiose Gym Leader Clemont,” Clemont answered rather spirited as he kept his guard up.

“And I’m the substitute Gym Leader Clembot,” Clembot added coolly.

Lexi straightened herself slightly so she was standing more by herself. “Well you know who I am.”

Clemont’s voice was quiet as he eyed Clembot. “What do you see?”

“I’m scanning now,” Clembot replied. This allowed it to detect everyone’s presence inside the Gym where they deployed all their devices. “There are three of them. One further back. I detect the very same elements in their devices contained within the red Zygarde.”

“Maybe it’s their control system. Then their hold on Lexi must be emitted from here somewhere.”

Lexi had her eyes closed as Noctowl held her up. “I can sense the waves potency from here. Almost can’t fight it.”

“ _Hoooooh_.” Noctowl agreed.

Clemont’s jaw clenched. “Then we’re in the right place.”

“It’s possible that I can infiltrate their system and stop it from functioning,” Clembot suggested. “That should surely free Lexi.”

“Good. Use Electric Terrain!” Luxray activated Electric Terrain which knocked the two Team Flare grunts at the front out. “Clembot now is your chance.”

“Stay on edge,” Lexi warned softly.

“Right, miss.” Clembot hurried to the other side of the machine at the center of the Battlefield.

“What’s all the ruckus?” an all too familiar voice asked which sent a chill down Lexi’s spine. He chuckled as he noticed their presence. “Well. Well. I see we have some uninvited guests. And Lexi Sycamore no less.”

“Xerosic,” Lexi uttered with a foul taste on her tongue. The very sight of him sickened her as all of those memories of her abduction resurfaced.

That seemed to tick Clemont off as all of his rage reemerged inside of him. “So you’re that vile person who is responsible for mind controlling my precious Lexi and Zygarde by using that control system, aren’t you?”’

Xerosic spread his arms. “True! It’s one of my greatest inventions.” His gaze shifted to Lexi as he frowned. “Yet somehow you slipped through the cracks.”

Lexi swallowed the bile from her throat. “That’s because Clemont believed enough in me to reach out to my true self.”

That seemed to agitate him. “How disappointing that my flawless device has one massive flaw. But somehow the control on your mind hasn’t entirely been dropped, has it?” He chuckled brazenly. “You can’t fight it forever. You’re not that strong.”

“Watch me! I might prove you wrong.” Lexi only had a small percentage of the strength she once possessed because everything was transfixed upon fighting against their hold on her. That’s why she was leaning more against Azumarill, Noctowl and Lilligant.

Clemont took a step forwards so Lexi was more behind him. “You’re going to tell me _right_ now how we can permanently stop your control waves! This isn’t a warning!” Luxray growled deeply in a threatening way.

“Ha ha. Isn’t it clever though?” Xerosic clearly believed he was smarter than everyone in the room.

“Controlling people against their will to do your bidding is sickening!” Clemont’s whole body tensed. “Tell me now!”

Xerosic scoffed. “Alright. The mind control waves are on that same system that is controlling Zygarde. Your only chance to restore her mind for a full hundred percent you’d have to destroy the system which should free her and Zygarde. Only that’s something you won’t succeed at.”

“If you believe that then you’re stupider than I give you credit for! I will break your hold on Zygarde and Lexi!”

“That’s quite brave of you but improbable. I won’t grand you access.”

Clemont angrily pointed at him. “Then I’ll take it myself! You’re not giving me another choice! I’d do whatever I’m capable of to restore Lexi to her former vivacious self and you’re net getting in my way! That’s a guarantee!”

Xerosic was still in an upbeat mood. “These are some of my greatest inventions.”

“Things that control Pokémon and people, destroy cities and bring pain and misfortune to people don’t count as inventions!” Clemont spat out furiously.

“Clem, just be careful,” Lexi warned softly as she had collapsed onto her knees as it cost her more strength to keep control over her own mind. “Don’t let that idiot get under your skin.”

“ _Liiil_!” Lilligant still supported Lexi. “ _Lilligant! Lil!_ ”

This was backed up by Azumarill. “ _Azu!_ ”

Clemont clenched his hands as he let out a deep breath. “Someone needs to speak up to a corrupted soul like him. Especially when he’s hurting you like he is now!” Every nerve in his body was burning with his inner rage. He was tempted to make sure Xerosic was exposed to a similar sort of pain as he let his fiancé endure, but Clemont wouldn’t stoop to that level.

“What do you know about science?” Xerosic was interested to ask.

“Real inventions are things that help people _and_ Pokémon!”

Xerosic grabbed two Pokéball’s. “You think _that_ will change the world?” He sent forwards his Crobat and Malamar.

“I believe it will all my heart!”

It pained Lexi to witness Clemont as unraveled as he was because of that rat’s actions. Whenever there was some injustice Clemont was always the first person to speak his mind and to stand up to them. Now he was doing that for Lexi’s sake, his Gym and the whole city.

When Clemont was rubbed the wrong way he truly became someone to not be trifled with to aid the people he cared for. Lexi wished she could do something now to provide him with some support, but her mind still wasn’t her own. She felt it crawling up every other second inside her mind like an ever-present spirit.

“Clemont, are you sure this is wise?” she asked doubtfully.

“He’s giving me other choice, Lex. I have to Battle him for all that it’s worth. Trust me please.”

“I never doubted you. It’s _him_ I don’t trust.” She almost spat the words out in disdain.

Clemont spread his arms as he didn’t look back. “Luxray, make sure Lexi doesn’t move.”

“ _Lux._ ” Luxray spread Lexi’s way in case she decided to intervene with the Battle which wouldn’t surprise Clemont.

Lexi wouldn’t have the faintest where she’d obtain the energy to move by herself.

“ _Viiiiv._ ” Vivillon was reassuringly petting Lexi’s cheek with the intent she’d keep her eyes open which cost her more effort with every second.

Xerosis let out a menacing laugh. “Ooh! Something I forgot to share with you. Should the mind control waves regain full control over Lexi’s brain there will be no way to reverse it. It’s irreversible. Isn’t it great?”

Clemont resisted the urge to shove Xerosis down the trapdoor himself which he resisted. “You did what? So all our efforts could’ve been for naught if Lexi falls under your control?”

“That’s exactly the case. If Lexi loses control now she won’t regain it again. It makes my little mind controlling more permanent which gives it the right amount of jest, don’t you think?”

“You make me sick!” Clemont’s hand were shaking tremendously due to his uncontrollable anger mixed with agonizing fear. He couldn’t show emotions now or Xerosic knew he’d won. “Losing Lexi is something that can’t happen! You restore her mind and you’ll do it _right_ now!” His vision was spotted with red dots which displayed the rage he felt.

Xerosic smirked as he shrugged. “You really don’t get it, do you? Like I said before only destroying the system would grand you the opportunity to free Lexi’s mind along with Zygarde’s which I won’t let you achieve. It’s all fun and games.”

Clemont was anything but a violent person but he couldn’t let Lexi permanently fall under Team Flare’s control. That meant he’d lose his world. His gaze drifted to Lexi who had her eyes closed and who probably missed the last part of their conversation, not knowing how dire the current situation was. He’d do anything to have a world and a life with her in it. No matter what blocked his path.

“Toying with people’s lives is no game. The temptation to throw you out of a window is strong,” Clemont admitted truthfully. “Then face me in Battle like the sniffling coward that you are! I’ll defeat you in Battle and destroy everything you’ve worked so hard on! That’s a guarantee! I will get Lexi and my Gym back!”

Xerosic snickered smugly. “Childish ambitions.” He extended his arm. “Alright Crobat use Air Slash! Malamar Psycho Cut!”

“Bunnelby use Mud Shot! Chespin use Pin Missile!” That easily blocked their attacks which put a dent Xerosic’s plans.

When Lexi’s eyes slightly fluttered open she spotted Clembot sneaking through the control system while Xerosic was unaware of its presence. It reached the device and started its infiltration.

With Clemont being the Gym Leader and being fueled with rage he was much more driven to pull this Battle to his own hand and to get back at Xerosic for all the despicable things he has done. He clearly lacked the Battling experience and drive that Clemont did possess to win this.

Like Lexi predicted Clemont had the upper hand in the Battle which irked Xerosic. It was towards the end when Xerosis was heavily concentrated on the Battle that they heard another voice inside the Gym.

“ _What’s going on, Xerosic_?” Lysandre questioned through a sort of communicator device.

“Look I’m too busy to deal with that! I’m Battling an intruder!”

“ _Battling an intruder?_ ”

“It’s the Lumiose Gym Leader!”

Xerosic disconnected the call because he couldn’t afford to lose the match so the others could free Zygarde in the process. Then he’d certainly be on Lysandre’s bad side.

“You got this, babe,” Lexi encouraged sweetly which was backed up by their Pokémon.

“Chespin use Pin Missile! Bunnelby use Mud Shot!” For Clemont everything was at stake here so he Battled wholeheartedly for the sake of his Gym, Lexi and for Zygarde so more people and Pokémon wouldn’t be aggravated.

The attacks landed direct hits on Malamar and Crobat who crashed onto the ground. Xerosis knew he was running out of options as he withdrew his Pokémon. “Return, you two.”

The devices on the back of the Gym began to bleep as all the lights inside the room emitted red lights.

Xerosis was frustrated as he groaned in protest. “Ugh now what?”

Clembot had succeeded in taking full control of Team Flare’s system. “I’ve done it. I’ve infiltrated the system.”

“That’s marvelous, Clembot,” Lexi praised softly as she sat more up right by herself.

“What are you doing?” Xerosic rushed over to the machine in the attempt to regain control over his own devices.

“Activate the system!” Clemont exclaimed.

“Roger.” Clembot turned it on which opened the trapdoor just as Xerosis stepped onto it and he was hurled out of Prism Tower.

Lexi smiled as she got up, supported by Noctowl and Lilligant. “I sure love that system.”

“That worked out quite nicely,” Clembot said.

“Who knew?” Clemont asked smugly as he stood next to the robot. “It sure came in handy though.”

“It’s my invention after all,” Clembot pointed out as Clemont chuckled softly. 

Lexi slowly made it over to where they were as she was struggling to stand up straight. “Now what do we do?”

Clemont’s blue eyes shifted to hers as he addressed her a generous smile. “Now we’ll find a way to fix you permanently along with freeing Zygarde. That should solve everything.” He briefly kissed her.

“I’m all up for that. Am so tired.” Lexi sat on her knees as she was surrounded by Lilligant, Bunnelby and Chespin. From this proximity she could at least see what they were trying to achieve.

“I’ll synchronize with the system,” Clembot offered. It sat with his back towards them so Clemont had access to the computer in the back which granted him access.

Clemont typed in a few keys on the keyboard. “Synchronizing you with the system. Shutting it all down. That should stop Xerosic’s plan.” He pressed a few more keys as the computer let out a few bleeps.

Lexi frowned uncertainly. “What does that imply?” The binds on her hands had come undone.

“Hold on.” Panic settled on Clemont’s face. “What?”

“If we force it to shut down it will heavily stress the system,” Clembot clarified. “And because I’m currently synchronized with it my main memory will be completely erased. I won’t remember a thing.”

“Nothing?” The color drained from Clemont’s face.

“Is there no other way?” Lexi wondered cluelessly, grasping at straws.

“Am afraid not,” Clembot responded.

Clemont rose to his feet rather discouraged and unsettled as he wanted to protested. He spread his arms. “Hold on a minute! I can’t do that!”

“But if we don’t this crisis will never end,” Clembot pointed out.

Lexi blinked tears from her eyes. “That Team Flare is being corrupted till the end. They must’ve calculated this.” By now it cost her more power to keep the control over her own mind but she saw how the monitors in the Gym displayed the red Zygarde destroying Lumiose City.

Clembot was well aware that it needed to persuade Clemont in order to save Lumiose City or perhaps the whole world. “You’re Clemont. The Leader of the Lumiose Gym. A kind and generous Gym Leader.” It slightly turned its head. “Always thinking of others. Considering the good of many over the one.” Clemont was tearing up at the thought of having to destroy its memories. 

Lexi swallowed loudly. “That’s not an easy decision to make, Clembot. You’re a close friend. That’s –“

That earned her a smile. “That’s alright. By fulfilling this it will permanently bring you your Lexi back, sir.”

To Clemont it was like he was being tugged into separate directions onto his heartstrings. One asked him to sacrifice the woman he loved more than anything to Team Flare and to see the world he lived in being destroyed, while the other demanded him to sacrifice the memories of a friend. Someone who he heavily relied on and who had taken care of his Gym during his journey. It was an impossible task.

Clembot nodded. “You know what you must do. So do it. Time is running short.”

Clemont was silently crying and Lexi wished she could lift the burden from his shoulders. He slowly approached the computer as he typed several things onto the keyboard to prepare the system wipe. “I know. I know. I have to. Or I won’t be able to help anyone.” His voice cracked as he was still typing. That brought him to the final screen which required him to press the button to activate it all.

“Babe,” Lexi said softly.

“Lex, it’s all I can do.” His finger hovered above the button as he struggled to make the decision.

Everyone in the Gym was heavily affected by the situation and no one wanted to lose Clembot in the process. The robot had been tremendously close with all of them ever since Clemont invented it. In the end Clembot was as much a part of the Lumiose Gym as Clemont was.

“You are the one who can save the world,” Clembot reminded him. “You once suggested me that we’d learn together.” The robot turned its head again. “It made me happy. Thank you.” Its eyes then shifted to Lexi. “It’s been a pleasure to have been a part of all of you. I know Clemont is in capable hands with you.”

Lexi smiled meekly, through her grief. “As you were to us. That’s a guarantee.”

“Oh, Clembot,” Clemont uttered softly as tears streamed down his cheeks. He was able to smile to display his gratitude. “I’m so happy I know you.”

Clembot nodded. “Thanks, and I’m so glad that you created me. You’re brilliant.” There also was a smile on its face.

That left Clemont to do the unthinkable as was he finding his inner courage to do what was necessary. His gaze shifted to Lexi for a brief moment before they shifted to Clembot. “Oh, Clembot.”

The scream that Clemont released was an agonizing and heartbreaking one as he pressed on the confirmation button which activated the system wipe. Immediately there were errors on the monitors above them as everything was being erased from their hard drives.

The rest of the devices that were scattered across the Gym exploded. Clembot’s body was disconnected from the system as it too convulsed and exploded in the process which was a heart shattering thing to witness.

From there Lexi closed her eyes as there was a sharp stinging pain in her head which made her hunch over. The strong hold on her brain seemed to have lifted as only the ache in her head remained. It was as if the colors had been restored into her brain now that her mind was her own again.

Two arms firmly went around her as she inhaled the scent that could only belong to Clemont as he completely broke down in her hold. She eased down into his embrace as they both were as emotionally shattered by the events.

“Lex, you’re really back?” His voice was raspy as his breath ghosted across her cheek.

“Yes it’s me,” she said softly. “It’s really me. You and Clembot did it.”

“Oh thank goodness.”

That caused Clemont to bury his head into her shoulder as he resumed his uncontrollable weeping as the comfort of Lexi’s presence provided him with the comfort and assurance he desperately craved. She whispered soft encouraging things which told him he’d always have Lexi.

His tear drops splattered onto her hand as Clemont’s body shook against her. Lexi lay gentle kisses against the tip of his golden hair.

Their Pokémon were gathered around them as everyone was emotionally devastated by the situation as time went on.


	136. Rocking Kalos Defences!

Clemont’s hold on Lexi hadn’t loosened as time progressed around them as they sat there next to the scattered remains of Clembot’s destroyed body.

“Clem, I wish I didn’t have to do this but I’m convinced we cannot stay here for now,” Lexi brought up after about twenty minutes had passed. “We have no idea what’s going on outside or if our friends and family are safe.”

He slightly leaned back as his blue were red and puffy from crying. He licked his lips as he took a deep breath. “You’re absolutely right. For all we know Team Flare is holding them somewhere. We also don’t know where Bonnie and my dad are.”

She carefully removed his glasses as she rubbed the dried-up tears from his face. “Probably somewhere together to save Squishy. We should try to reach out to Serena since she’s currently with my dad and Mairin. Maybe they’ve managed to obtain Chespie by now.”

He slowly nodded. Clearly the situation had left him rattled and left him in a depressed state. His mind seemed to be a million miles away. “Okay.”

Lexi returned his glasses. “Only the problem is that if I call them they probably don’t believe that it’s me with the whole mind control thing.”

Clemont’s gaze met hers as there remained gloominess in them. “I can do that. One thing though. How are you feeling now, Lex? Does your head hurt?”

“It’s still sore which is to be expected and I feel like I could pass out soon.”

“That’s not strange after you’ve been battling to keep control over your own mind like a champion for several hours.” He gently kissed her. “Are you capable to tag along?”

“Yeah it’s okay. This isn’t the time to sit down and do nothing.”

“Just promise me you’ll tell me when anything changes.”

“Deal.”

That assured him. Clemont pulled out the communicator device from his pocket as he reached out to the one Serena carried with her.

Almost instantaneously they heard Serena answer the call. “ ** _Clemont! Is everything alright?_** ”

“We have the Gym and Lexi back,” he answered as his voice cracked. “To restore Lexi’s mind and Zygarde’s control I had to erase the system that Clembot was synchronized with and- “

“ ** _So Clembot?_** ” Augustine pressed with interest.

Lexi took the communicator device from him when Clemont broke down into more sobs. His head was on her shoulder as his arms went around her. “Clembot’s memory was wiped completely in the process. There was nothing else we could do.”

“ ** _I’m so sorry,_** ” Serena confessed sincerely. “ ** _That devastating. I can’t phantom what that must be like._** ”

“ ** _But Lexi,_** ” Augustine started. “ ** _Your mind has been restored?_** ”

“Yes thanks to Clembot and Clemont,” Lexi clarified as she gently threaded her fingers through Clemont’s golden hair and played with the tuft on his head to provide him more comfort. “That’s a story for another time. Where are you now? Were you able to retrieve Chespie?”

“ ** _We are,_** ” Mairin confirmed. “ ** _My little Chespie is safe and sound._** ”

“ ** _We’re leaving Lysandre lab now,_** ” Augustine added.

“Well that’s a gust of fresh wind that things can run smoothly sometimes,” Lexi uttered. “Have you heard anything from Ash or –“

“ ** _No not yet. I’ll call right away and tell them to come your way. Stay put,_** ” Serena promised at the call disconnected.

Lexi focused her attention back to Clemont whose mood had turned grim so both her arms went around him now as they remained quiet. Their psychical wounds were fresh and the edges would probably stay sharp like that for some time.

A full moon shone through the bashed-up ceiling. Their Pokémon hadn’t moved an inch from their sides, being as loyal as they were. None of them knew what their next step was from here.

After about ten minutes they heard Ash and Alain call their names when they entered the Gym and discovered the unsettling state of it all. At the sound of their arrival Lexi slightly leaned back but held one arm around Clemont’s shoulder.

“What happened, Clemont?” Ash wondered as if he was afraid that his question might aggravate them further.

Clemont’s gaze was downcast as there was no expression in his eyes. “Clembot did it all."

Lexi gently stroked his back as she eyed the others. “I’ll enlighten. I was under the influence of Team Flare’s mind control to prevent anyone from entering Prism Tower and to basically cause heartache for the people I love. The mind control waves were on the same system that Clembot was synchronized with.” 

“So in order to restore the system?” Alain carefully pressed.

“Clemont had to erase Clembot’s memory for it to reset. That revived my own memory and freed the red Zygarde. Team Flare has no control over anyone anymore.”

Alain frowned heavily. “They brain washed you?”

“Yes. It was all part of Lysandre’s great scheme so Xerosic aided him with a newly developed controlling wave of some sort. It made me turn against everyone.”

Clemont clenched his hands. “I succeeded into reaching out to Lexi before we got into Prism Tower so she was back, but then we discovered that Xerosic’s hold on her brain was only intensifying and wouldn’t be permanently restored till we would reset the system.” He took a deep breath. “Lexi has been battling for control over her own mind all that time which urged her to hurt others.”

Both Ash and Alain hadn’t expected that information and needed to let it sink in.

“That Team Flare,” Ash growled agitated. “None of them seem to care about all the people and Pokémon they’ve cost grievance in the process.”

“What happened to the two of you after you left us?” Lexi was curious.

Ash and Alain disclosed how they had been sent to the top of Prism Tower by some Team Flare members where they had a dramatic encounter with Lysandre himself which had ended into a lengthy Battle between all of them and Malva where Lysandre jumped from Prism Tower in the end.

Lexi bit her lips. “Alain, please don’t tell me you’ve been holding yourself responsible somewhat for falling for Lysandre’s schemes? None us knew what they had been scheming.”

He tensed up at her words. “Yet I’ve been aiding them with their research this entire time. They used that data that I’ve collected to cause harm to innocent people and Pokémon to create the world to their own desire. They don’t value the lives of others, but only those of themselves. I’m just as guilty as they are.”

“Stop it!” Lexi fiercely intervened. “Just because you collected Mega Evolution data for them that doesn’t imply that you can be held accountable for any of this. It has never been your intention to hurt others. You did this to aid Mairin and to save Chespie which is honorable thing to do. Don’t you dare compare yourself with those low life scums.”

He paused for a moment. “That’s easier said than done, Petals. Whether I wanted it or not I helped Team Flare and that’s a guilt I have to carry with me now.” Lexi shook her head but he protested against that. “You’re not going to change my mind.” So she decided to let it rest for now.

Ash changed the topic. “Can Clembot be fixed?”

Clemont hunched his head. “I’ll do my best.” His hands were trembling still. “I haven’t been of any use so far.”

“Clem, that’s absurd,” Lexi corrected as she took his hands. “You did everything right even if it might not feel like it now. You got your Gym back.”

That’s when the communicator device that Ash carried with him started to bleep when someone was calling him. He got it from his pocket. “What’s up?”

“ ** _Ash,_** ” Serena started frightfully. “ ** _It’s an emergency._** ”

“ ** _The giant rock at Lysandre’s labs absorbed Chespie,_** ” Augustine clarified gravely. That news dumfounded everyone at the Gym.

“Absorbed Chespie?” Alain asked perplexed.

“ ** _The giant rock is on the move somewhere,_** ” Augustine added with hint of urgency in his voice. “ ** _I don’t know where. I’m sending you our coordinates. Get here fast and bring Blaziken Mask._** _**We’re going to keep track of its movements and analyze as we can.**_ ”

“ ** _Ash please be careful,_** ” Serena pleaded.

“I will,” Ash confirmed as the call disconnected. He then focused his attention to the two people who remained seated on the ground. “Hey, Clemont…”

Clemont slowly got up as he recomposed himself. “I’m alright. The Battle isn’t over just yet.” Lexi solely admired his decision. He held out his hand for her to take so he could carefully lift her to her feet. “Are you?”

She smiled faintly as she was slightly disoriented. “I will be.” Her legs were wobbling somewhat because she hadn’t had much of her strength in them since they reached Prism Tower. It was going to take a little time to fully restore the feeling inside her body so she could follow the others their movements.

Clemont was exceptionally considerate of Lexi’s state as he adapted his own pace for her to keep up with him. They withdrew all their Pokémon into their Pokéball’s for now, and left only Raichu out who leaned on Alain’s shoulder.

By the time they reached the foot of Prism Tower where Malva was waiting with the helicopter, Lexi had regained most of the feelings in her limbs back which was a welcome relief. With no time to lose they quickly got inside and Alain was the one who raised Lexi into the helicopter which almost immediately took off.

Their plan was to scour the Lumiose streets for any sign of Blaziken Mask and Bonnie which should prove to be too difficult. Since most of the streets were abandoned now other than the vines they located them pretty easily and picked them up so they could resume their flight.

When Bonnie spotted Lexi standing there she threw herself into Lexi’s arms in a flash. “Lexi! Can’t tell you how good it is to see you! I really thought we lost you there.” The girl apparently carried Z2 along with Squishy with her.

Lexi let out a soft giggle at that enthusiasm as she eased into the embrace. “Guess it’s not that easy to get rid of me, Bonbon.”

“Well I don’t want to get rid of you ever.” Bonnie nuzzled against her cheek.

“Where is Clembot?” Meyer asked when he realized the robot wasn’t with them.

Lexi’s eyes shifted to Clemont for a second as she put Bonnie down, and noticed the grim expression in his eyes. She shared with them how Clemont had to erase Clembot’s memory in order to reshape the system to free the red Zygarde and Squishy.

As the flight progressed everyone basically sat down. Lexi was starting to feel the effects of having to fight to gain control over her own mind as her head rested on Clemont’s shoulder. She momentarily closed her eyes but it was just to give herself some extra rest which her body was desperately craving for.

“ ** _Listen everyone,_** ” Augustine’s voice came over the speakers. “ ** _I wanna tell you what I know about the Giant Rock. When we scanned it we discovered that it’s a giant mass of energy. A mass of energy that strongly resembles Zygarde’s._** ”

“Were they able to copy Zygarde’s energy somehow?” Lexi questioned softly.

“ _ **We’re afraid so, Lexi,**_ ” she heard Steven Stone answer whose presence she had been entirely unaware of. He was useful ally to have in these dire times.

“ ** _In addition,_** ” Augustine went on. Lexi opened her eyes an inch as she saw the footage of this gigantic rock prowling to an unfamiliar destination. “ ** _We picked up Chespie’s vital signs from within its core._** ”

“ ** _And we found and retrieved Chespie’s records located in the lab’s data base,_** ” Steven added. “ ** _According to those records an accident caused Chespie to absorb some of Zygarde’s energy. We think that the giant rock absorbed Chespie in order to obtain that energy._** ”

“ ** _But now that Giant Rock is in search of its next energy source,_** ” Augustine explained as a map of Kalos became visible on the monitors. It showed two dots on either side of the map and the route it had to take.

“Isn’t that?” Alain questioned.

“ ** _It’s Anistar City!_** ” Augustine confirmed.

“Anistar City?” Ash echoed.

“That doesn’t bode well for anyone,” Lexi uttered in dismay.

“ ** _It’s headed towards the Sundial,_** ” Steven clarified grimly.

“ ** _The Sundial is a giant crystal said to have come from space,_** ” Augustine explained. “ ** _We know that the energy it contains is the very same energy that Pokémon emit when they’re experiencing Mega Evolution._** ”

“Let’s say the Giant Rock is drawn to toward that energy,” Meyer suggested. “Why that energy though?”

“ _ **I know why,**_ ” Augustine went on which puzzled everyone. “ _ **If the Giant Rock and the Sundial come in direct contact and then merge as a result.**_ ” On the monitor it displayed how that created one gigantic explosion that covered the whole world in red. “I _ **t means that’s the end of the world.**_ ” A guttural shock went through everyone who listened.

Alain slammed his fist against the door of the helicopter in rage and frustration. “Lysandre. Recreating the world at any cost.”

“To fulfil his desire to reshape it to his own wishes,” Lexi shuddered discouraged. 

“We won’t let that happen,” Ash firmly made clear. “Professor! We gotta rescue Chespie and stop the Giant Rock right away! We can and we will!” The determination and passion in his voice reactivated the courage of everyone aboard these helicopters.

“Okay we’re with you,” Serena agreed optimistically. 

“We all are!” Lexi added. None of them was going to let Team Flare get away with a destruction of their beloved world.

“Awesome!” Ash replied with all the support his plan received.

“Mairin,” Alain said rather spirited. “I promise I’m going to save Chespie.”

“ ** _Thanks,_** ” they heard Mairin say softly.

With the coordinates of the other helicopter pursuing the Giant Rock they had been able to catch up with them after a short while. As they got closer towards Anistar City they could spot the other helicopter a bit further ahead. From here it was clear that the Giant Rock was somehow capable of releasing vines just like the actual Zygarde.

They saw how Augustine and Steven had Mega Evolved their Garchomp and Metagross as they made a desperate attempt to fight against the Giant Rock. Serena’s Braixen was on top of Metagross as they fired simultaneous attacks.

“We can’t let them do this on their own,” Lexi insisted as she sent out Noctowl and Lilligant. The latter was sitting on the owl’s back as they flew next to the helicopter.

“We’re right with you, Petals.” Alain copied her movements as he released Charizard. Pikachu got onto Charizard’s back as well. Raichu was floating there by herself.

Clemont didn’t sent out his own Pokémon as he eyed those that belonged to him and Lexi’s who’d probably stand the best chance to Battle from the sky. “Make sure you aid the others where it’s necessary.”

Lilligant beamed up at him. “ _Liiiiil!_ ”

As Charizard and Noctowl flew towards the Giant Rock with Raichu in tow they noticed that the vines had entrapped both Garchomp and Metagross. Because of that Braixen was plummeting towards the ground but was successfully caught by Charizard which alerted the others of their presence.

Lexi, Ash and Alain commanded their Pokémon to attack the Giant Rock with the attempt to free Garchomp and Metagross which succeeded. With everyone freed they were able to circle the Giant Rock from all directions.

“Augustine,” Clemont called out. “Do you know Chespie’s exact location?”

“ ** _The scans shows Chespie is somewhere in its core,_** ” Augustine answered doubtfully.

Lexi frowned. “That doesn’t entail much.”

“Hey, Greninja,” Ash began as they locked eyes. “Did you see it too?” Ash-Greninja nodded that it had. “Know what? I just got an idea. You with me?” Ash-Greninja eagerly nodded again.

He disclosed his plan with the others which was to pin point the exact location of Chespie which could prove to be a dangerous task especially since the rock was on the move.

“ ** _Ash, are you sure?_** ” Augustine asked skeptically.

“Of course,” Ash confirmed as he and Ash-Greninja stood on the edge of the helicopter and glanced down. “Just give us a chance.”

Like that Ash-Greninja hurled from the helicopter.

“Make sure you got Greninja’s back, Pikachu!” Ash warned.

“Charizard, you do the same as well,” Alain added.

“As do all of you,” Lexi pleaded. “This is something they cannot achieve alone.” It was backed up by Augustine and Steven.

Despite the dire and tragic circumstances Lexi’s body hadn’t been protesting much. Perhaps it was the adrenaline that gave her that extra gust of energy that subdued her pain and her exhaustion. This just wasn’t the time to whine about those things when the world could end any minute.

Clemont’s hand was on her lower back to provide her that extra support because he was the only one who knew how she truly felt physically. Both their gazes locked for a few seconds as he pecked her temple. It made her feel grateful that he was here with her.

Ash-Greninja headed towards the center of the Giant Rock as it was backed up by the Pokémon. “There it is,” Ash declared as they deduced Chespie’s presence. “Greninja, Water Shuriken!” With one successful throw Chespie’s location was pinpointed for everyone at the core of the Giant Rock. “Right down there. Chespie is down under that Shuriken! Everyone! Head towards the Water Shuriken!”

No one argued with that plan as they now had a direction to turn to. As their Pokémon got closer towards the Rock it started to defend itself with its powerful vines which heavily pursued everyone.

They told their Pokémon to release several attacks to deal with the vines, but to no avail. They proved to be impenetrable as they shielded the Giant Rock from any unwanted intruders.

Every attack they used was blocked by the vines which in the end had ensnarled all of their Pokémon to prevent them moving. There was no way for them to break through these vines. The odds of turning this around for them were running slim.

Without any warning a huge blast of white light came their way and struck the Giant Rock which temporarily blinded everyone so they had to shield their eyes. When the light faded the vines that held their Pokémon captive released its hold so they were freed.

That forced everyone to glance into the direction those attacks had been coming from and were flabbergasted by the presence of many people and Pokémon that stood on a ridge near Anistar City. It were all of the Gym Leader of the Kalos region along with Diantha all gathered in one location.

“Check it out,” Ash uttered.

“Look at all those Gym Leaders!” Clemont marveled.

“All of them in one place!” Lexi added in awe. With their presence she felt slightly more assured to see all of them there.

“Yippie! Yey!” Bonnie squealed with Squishy and Z2 in her arms.

Meyer smirked. “And not a moment too soon.”

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting,” Korrina called back.

“I’d say that thing won’t stop even if we ask it nicely,” Diantha added.

“It sure is big,” Viola pointed out. “Now don’t get distracted okay, Grant?”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Grant muttered. “Though it would be a really good wall to climb on.”

“That plant is quite strong,” Ramos observed. “We must stay focused. Let’s go, Gogoat.”

“Horrendous energy is everywhere,” Valerie said.

“It must not make contact with the Sundial,” Olympia warmed.

“Then that means one thing,” Wulfric figured. “Let’s go full throttle right from the start.”

Lexi leaned closer to Clemont with a smile. “Out of all the Gym Leaders that are present you’re clearly my favorite, Clem.” She pecked underneath his ear.

At that he chuckled lightly. “Am not surprised to hear that, Lex. You’re my biggest fan, right?” Even though the current situation was anything joyous he was more upbeat and vivacious than just after the loss of Clembot.

“No question about that.”

“That didn’t even slow it down,” Diantha stated when they discovered their combined attacks had little effect. “Let’s fall back and come up with a different plan.”

That’s how the helicopters flew down to where the others were gathering so they could strategize a whole new plan to deal with this Giant Rock.

Lexi’s feet had barely touched the soil when two arms engulfed around her and she instantly recognized them. “Dad!”

“It’s a blessing to not see you under Team Flare’s control anymore, my dear,” Augustine confessed wholeheartedly. “It pained me more than I can say to see you being used against your will. To hear you say those things that didn’t come from your heart was just blandly wrong.”

“That’s why I’m so grateful to have full control over my own head again.” She disclosed more details of the intensity of Team Flare’s control wave. “It was exceptionally tiring to keep that up for a length of time. Especially when the effects could be permanent and there was nothing I could do to reverse it.”

He kissed her forehead. “That displays the inner strength you possess, Lexi. Team Flare is nothing but a bunch of cowards for controlling innocent people for their own gain and possibly stealing their own minds from them. I cannot phantom how terrifying that must’ve been for you, but I think it’s brave of you to keep control over your own head for so long. I respect that.”

She let out a soft laugh. “That’s because I didn’t allow Team Flare to take away what was mine. I worked so hard to achieve everything in my life and I made a ton of plans for the nearby future which don’t belong to Team Flare. Life is too good to give up on and especially surrounded with all the people that mean a lot to me.”

There was a sincere smile on Augustine’s face when they broke the embrace. “Spoken like a true survivor. We’ll talk more another time. How are you feeling now?”

She scratched her chin. “My head is still throbbing but there are more urgent matters at hand now. That will pass”

He briefly kissed the tip of her hair. “It will get better.”

Before they joined the others Lexi shared a hug with both Serena and Mairin.

“We all know the situation,” Diantha brought the situation back to the present. “Rescuing Chespie is our _first_ priority.”

Steven nodded. “Right. Let’s use the Pokémon’s moves to get into the Giant Rock. The target is there. That Water Shuriken.”

“We’ll attack with our combined power.”

He bowed slightly. “It’s truly a sincere honor to Battle alongside you.”

Diantha mimicked his movements. “Steven, the honor is all mine.”

“We couldn’t have asked for a more stronger group for help. Thank you,” Augustine said.

Korrina skated over to where Ash was standing. “Hi, Ash.”

“Korrina,” he greeted when he noticed her.

“So this is the famous Greninja?”

“Sure is. Its power merges with mine.”

There were shimmers in her eyes. “Excellent.”

Olympia also took a step forward. “And now you’ve finally made that power yours.”

Ash nodded. “That’s right.”

The Giant Rock was still on the prowl towards Anistar City.

“Everyone,” Diantha addressed them. “You’re looking at the final line of defense. We cannot let it get in contact with the Sundial. Remember that all times.”

Everyone nodded to that as Malva joined the party as well with her Houndoom. They would certainly stand a stronger chance against these evil forces if they all worked together.

It was decided that Serena and Lexi were going to remain down here with Bonnie and Mairin while the rest would make one final attempt to stop the Giant Rock.

“Serena. Lexi,” Ash called. “Take care of Mairin and Bonnie.”

Lexi smiled. “Don’t mention it.”

Clemont nodded as he eyed Serena. “And thanks a lot for your help.”

“You’ve got it,” Serena assured. “Leave it to us.” This was confirmed by Braixen and their other Pokémon.

“Now all of you be careful,” Bonnie wished.

While everyone was preparing for the final assault Lexi took that chance to take Clemont’s hand so she could talk with him. “Clem, where is my ring? I really hope I didn’t lose it somewhere because –“ She stopped in the middle of her sentence when he got it from his pocket and her scarlet eyes lit up. “You have it!”

“Yeah you threw it onto the ground under Xerosis’s control saying that you didn’t want to marry me and all that,” Clemont explained. “Raichu was the one who picked it up for me and returned it so I could make sure it finds its owner. I’ve been keeping it safe.”

She shook her head. “That’s the last thing I would do.”

Clemont carefully slid the ring onto her index finger and lay a kiss against it. His grin was blinding. “I know, Lex. The promise that I sealed this with still stands, right?”

Her arms went around his neck. “Of course, silly. We made those promises together, didn’t we? To spend our lives together. That’s what you and I both desire.”

He slightly leaned back as he cupped her face. “Then it’s settled. I’ll marry you someday. I love you unconditionally, Lex.” Like that he connected the gap between them and pressed his mouth against hers which permanently sealed their promises.

There was mirth in Lexi’s eyes when she leaned back. “I love you too, babe.”

First their beloved world had to be saved.


	137. Forming a More Perfect Union!

“Clemont, whatever happens out there can you promise me that you’ll come back to me?” There was a sudden urgency in Lexi’s voice as her scarlet eyes were locked with his.

It was almost time for them to separate for the final assault and it made her uneasy to have to part with the people and the Pokémon that held a special place in her heart. She had witnessed first-hand what those vines could achieve which unnerved her and left a gnawing ache in her stomach.

His forehead rested against hers. “I’ll do what’s in my powers to make it safely to you.” That was better than giving her false hope to hold onto.

“I appreciate that.”

“You be careful too.” His warm breath ghosted across her cheek.

“I’ll try, Clem.”

“Keep in mind that this won’t last. We’ll get through it.” Clemont kissed her for a few seconds. “This isn’t goodbye. I’ll see you.” He petted Raichu’s head as he carefully removed her from his shoulder and gave her to Lexi. He lay one last kiss against his fiancé’s temple as he went to join the others.

Almost as soon as he stepped away it felt as if Lexi’s heart got torn. All she could do now was stand next to Serena with Mairin and Bonnie behind them. Their Pokémon were gathered behind them in case this resulted into an unrequired Battle.

“Lexi.” Bonnie tugged onto her arm. “Will this all turn out okay?”

Lexi smiled faintly as she ruffled her golden hair. “I’d like to believe so. We’re all willing to defend the world that we love. We can’t let it get destructed by Team Flare’s evil demise.”

Bonnie held onto her firmer. “I’m scared though.” Her voice couldn’t mask her true emotions.

“We all are, Bonbon. That’s only natural.” She placed a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder to assure her in these dire times.

By now the final assault had begun as they watched how everyone ran to the Giant Rock to set their plan into motion. Time was running out since the rock was drawing closer to Anistar City and had almost reached its destination and their world would be lost forever.

If Lexi was truthful she resented it that she had to stay down here instead of getting the chance to Battle alongside everyone else to deal with the Giant Rock firsthand. Now she was the last defensive line between them and Anistar City should the rock prove to be indestructible. That and keeping Bonnie and Mairin safe was her first priority. 

Even from the distance between them and the rock they were able to detect which induvial person and their Pokémon got onto the rock and were instantly surprised by the overbearing vines. Everyone’s main goal there was to grand access for Alain and Ash so they could get to the core to free Chespie.

Every time some vines were destroyed by the others which temporarily created a path for Alain and Ash to cross, the people and Pokémon who helped to build that path were almost instantaneously ensnared by the wicked vines. They weren’t hurt fortunately, but simply prevented from interfering again.

“All of you… Take care, okay?” Bonnie softly muttered with Squishy and Z2 in her arms. Azumarill gently leaned against her which provided her some solace.

Lexi was balancing restlessly on the ball of her feet as they watched the display in the distance. There were so many people she cared about on that Giant Rock: her family, her friends. She was witnessing every movement of theirs with dread, hoping it would grand them success. These vines couldn’t prevail victorious in the end.

It was exceptionally nice that the Kalos Gym Leaders Ash had earned his Gym Battles from were now at his aid and granting a path for him and Alain to cross. Whenever Ash or Alain were detained from the vines some Gym Leaders would watch their back until they were entrapped by those vines instead.

Around the time Alain and Ash reached the top of those hurdle of vines they seemed to have increased their potency. The Giant Rock was in front of them with the Water Shuriken marking their destination like a hidden treasure.

When Clemont, Augustine, Meyer and their Pokémon were among the ones to create a path for them Lexi anxiously held her breath as Lilligant and Azumarill held her separate hands. Vivillon chittered from atop her head while Noctowl softly hooted behind her. Clearly they shared the same gnawing nerves as her because they cared for them just like their trainer did.

“They got this. They got this. They got this,” Lexi softly whispered to herself.

“They sure do,” Bonnie confirmed in a similar manner.

When Augustine was trapped by the vines along with Malva, Lexi’s stomach twisted. That only made Ash and Alain more determined to reach the Gigantic Rock as they hurried across the vines.

From all the way here she could hear Clemont give commands to Bunnelby, Chespin and Luxray which successfully created another path for Alain and Ash to cross. Against all odds he hadn’t been trapped by the vines in the process with gave Lexi some assurance.

Serena and Lexi along with the others went down that ledge and were discouraged by the sight to see that Giant Rock hadn’t lost its speed. Anistar City was right behind where they were currently standing so the chances of them having to interfere with this were intensifying.

“ _Viiiiiv,_ ” Vivillon chittered as he spread his yellow wings should it come to Battle.

Azumarill spread her arms in a similar fashion. “ _Azumarill! Zu!_ ”

“ _Hooooh._ ” Noctowl hooted as he tilted his head.

“ _Liiiiil._ ” Lilligant nodded.

“ _Raai! Raaai!_ ” Raichu agreed from Lexi’s arms. They sensed her distressing emotions easily.

They path towards the Giant Rock was even cleared by Team Rocket who was flying in a news helicopter broadcasting the whole event for the world to see. When their helicopter exploded due to the vines it was Diantha’s Mega Gardevoir who caught them before they plummeted to the earth. This truly displayed that both sides were joining forces to save the world that they adored.

Diantha, Steven and Meyer were some of the last one to create another path as Ash and Alain reached the outside of the Rock’s core. There were vines blocking their entrance and they were encouraged by everyone as their combined attacks disrupted the vines and the core broke open.

“They have found a way in,” Lexi uttered softly as they watched Alain and Ash jump through the heavy smoke to get inside of the Rock. From here they had no sight of what was transpiring inside which left everyone on edge. “We have to stay on guard. Expect the unexpected.”

Serena nodded in agreement. “Right.”

Gardevoir and Metagross were attacking the head of the Rock from the outside as the Rock drew closer towards Anistar City. The vines were emerging from the soil where Serena and Lexi stood with their Pokémon which almost trapped them.

“This is the time!” Lexi exclaimed as Noctowl, Vivillon, Raichu, Lilligant and Azumarill simultaneously attacked the approaching vines. Bonnie and Mairin were standing a bit further behind them.

“Everyone go!” Serena shouted as Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon jumped into action.

So much was depending on this very moment that they couldn’t afford to slip up. If they’d fail to hold the line here and the Giant Rock would make contact with the Sundial it all be for naught.

One larger and veracious vine had its sights set on Mairin who couldn’t defend herself. Serena stepped in her path as she firmly held onto Mairin so the girl wouldn’t have to do this alone.

Lexi did the same with Bonnie to shield her from those vines in the best way that she possibly could. Their Pokémon stood in front of them, ready to strike should it be necessary.

That time that they waited for the vines to get closer were the longest seconds of their lives. Because the four of them frightfully had their eyes closed they were stunned when the vine didn’t make contact.

“What the?” Lexi uttered perplexed when she inclined her head to see that the vine was frozen in its place as the Rock had finally stopped moving. A sea of relief washed through her at the sight.

The others looked as well as it was eerie quiet out there at the borders of Anistar City while no sound was being heard. No one dared to say a thing as there was no detection of any movement.

Then from the crack in the Rock’s core Alain and Ash reemerged with their Pokémon and Chespie with them.

“It’s Ash and Alain!” Serena squealed joyously.

“What a relief.” Lexi grinned brightly as she ruffled Bonnie’s hair.

“Chespie!” The sheer happiness in Mairin’s voice was clear as she hurried forwards.

Everyone congratulated Ash and Alain on their achievements on their way down. With the Rock stopped in its tracks and Chespie saved from Team Flare’s clutched they were all in higher spirits.

When Alain carefully handed Chespie to Mairin their friends were gathered around them as they witnessed their heartfelt reunion. Lexi felt Clemont’s hand on her back as he exchanged a hopeful look with her. 

“Chespie, I’ve got you.” Mairin nuzzled against Chespie with tears in her eyes as her gaze locked with Alain. “Thank you _so_ much.” It was obvious that the smile on Mairin’s face was exactly what Alain had been death set to retrieve.

“All that’s left is what’s in front of us,” Steven pointed out, referring to the Gigantic Rock.

“Let’s all attack together,” Diantha suggested. That’s how they all formed one enormous line along with their Pokémon “Now!”

Everyone’s Pokémon fired their attack simultaneously which was combined into one before it made contact with the remains of the Rock. The impact pushed the Rock onto its side.

“Did it work?” Ash cried out unsure.

Against all odds the Rock recovered as a person emerged from it and stood on the top.

“It can’t be!” Alain protested.

“I know!” Ash replied in similar way. “But how?”

The color drained from Lexi’s face. “Lysandre!” She hadn’t seen him in person since he had forcefully kidnapped her and brainwashed her in the process. She could sense Clemont tensing up next to her after everything she had endured at his hands.

“Even if you’re somehow able to stop me I will still destroy the world,” Lysandre threatened. “Count on it.” His gaze shifted along the crowd of people below as the Rock spurted to life. “Clearly Xerosic’s mind control proved to be a failure.”

Clemont pointed a finger at him. This was the person who had deemed his fiancé’s life worthless if it stood in its way. “No you’re the biggest failure of them all to mind control people like puppet’s for your own twisted desire! It’s repulsive!”

There was a smirk on Lysandre’s face. “You’re wrapping it out of proportion. Your Lexi was just a masterfully added pawn into my little schemes. She could’ve been perfect if you hadn’t intercepted that.”

Clemont tasted the bile in his throat as his blood boiled. He was about to rant at Lysandre to disclose specifically _how_ much he hated every inch of the man, but Lexi’s hand on his snapped him out of it. That snake wasn’t worthy of their attention.

There blazed a fire in Lexi’s scarlet eyes. “Guess I proved how faulty and disappointing your executions are and that forcing someone against their will is just blandly wrong! Makes you nothing more than lowlife scum!” At that Lysandre’s face fell.

“How is he doing all of this?” Ash demanded to know, referring to the Rock.

Lysandre raised one arm. “The countdown to destruction will not stop!” There was a sort of device on his arm which he activated and Clemont gasped. The Rock was preparing to release another attack.

“Here it comes,” Diantha warned.

“Light Screen quick!” Valerie commanded. The Light Screen shielded everyone against the attack the Giant Rock released. There was still some intensity when the attack collided with the Light Screen which created a forceful wind which knocked them all from their feet.

When the effect of the attack faded everyone checked in on their Pokémon to realize they were all unscathed.

“So what happened?” Bonnie asked puzzled as she crawled from underneath the Blaziken Mask’s cape where she and Clemont had been lying under.

Meyer slowly straightened himself and in the process his Blaziken Mask came undone which revealed his true identity to the bystanders.

“Dad!” Bonnie cried out in confusion. Since Clemont was already aware of his father’s secret he wasn’t as stunned but slightly concerned now that everyone else knew the truth.

Meyer chuckled despite it all. “Guilty as charged.”

Lexi smiled. “Guess that’s irreversible now.” She had been sitting a meter away from them with their Pokémon.

Meyer groaned softly which awoke their concern.

“Dad, are you alright?” Bonnie immediately asked. “Are you hurt?”

“Do you want me to look?” Lexi prompted generously.

“Don’t worry. I’m just fine,” Meyer assured as he eyed his children. “Are you two alright?”

Lysandre reminded everyone of the matters at hand as the Rock resumed its way towards Anistar City.

“It’s moving,” Diantha stated as everyone got to their feet.

“How do we make it stop?” Alain wanted to know.

“Everyone listen to me!” Clemont firmly made clear. “The power that is moving it has something to do with the device on Lysandre’s arm.”

“Then it must be destroyed now!” Alain insisted.

“That will stop it?” Ash second guessed.

“It’s the last option we have,” Lexi replied.

“We have to try anything,” Clemont said.

“We’ve got to it everything we have left,” Diantha told everyone. “It’s our only chance!”

That’s how they all fired numerous attacks simultaneously as they fought against the intense power of the Rock. Only the Rock launched another attack which blasted them back. The intensity of the wind was that strong some hid behind a rock for shelter.

When the wind faded everyone had toppled onto their sides but were unharmed. Both Squishy and Z2 jumped from Bonnie’s hold.

“Squishy!” she cried in a panic when she wanted to go after it.

“Bonnie, wait!” Meyer held her back so she wouldn’t be in the line of fire.

“I am Zygadre Defender of Order,” Squishy announced as it stood in front of the Rock’s way with Z2.

“We will show them our _full_ power,” they said in unison as they reached out towards all of the cells in the world. “You won’t destroy the world.”

There was an abundance of bright green light as Squishy and Z2 morphed together along with all of the cells.

Lexi’s jaw dropped as she witnessed the transformation into a form of Zygarde no one possessed any data from. To see it floating in the air like that send a shiver down her spine.

“Oh Squishy,” Bonnie whimpered softly.

“Is that Zygarde?” Alain asked perplexed.

Lexi nodded. “It’s Zygarde’s complete Forme. So it does exist.” It had only been a rumor among other scientists up until now.

“ _Raaaaaai,_ ” Raichu marveled from her shoulder.

“Those deep green eyes,” Olympia uttered. “That is it. The Forme when all has become one.”

“Become one?” Ash echoed.

“And still you hid this Forme,” Lysandre stated. “You must have been seeing the world in the same way I was. The unlimited greed of humans has sent the world spinning into chaos. Have you not felt that? If I had not raised my objections the world would continue on its warped path. But now you choose to appear. What could possibly be left to defend? You have no right!”

Zygarde’s eyes turned purple. “If it is a right you speak of this world belongs to them. I have placed my hopes in humanity. They have always protected me. They kept their promise not to leave my side.” It extended one arm. “Now it is my turn!”

“I will incinerate you!” Lysandre gestured for the Rock to release another attack as everyone on the ground was on their guards.

Zygarde countered the attack with a powerful Dragon Pulse. Then there came more vines in its direction which Zygarde had to float away from. It dodged them and used Extreme Speed to attack which pushed the Rock backwards.

“Impudent fool!” Lysandre cried as it made an attempt to fire more attacks.

“Raichu, use Thunderbolt!” Lexi insisted.

“You too, Pikachu,” Ash chimed in. “Greninja use Water Shuriken!”

“Charizard use Flamethrower!” Alain added.

The four Pokémon fired their attacks at Lysandre to stop him once and for all. Lexi had to admit that it felt fantastic to release some of her rage upon that weasel who had it coming. The separate attacks destroyed the device around Lysandre’s arm which left him vulnerable.

“It can’t be,” he cried in denial. “It must be a mistake. All of my meticulous planning was perfect!”

Zygarde used Extreme Speed again to break through the remains of the Giant Rock.

“Squishy!” Bonnie squealed at the sight of her friend.

“Kalos I will protect you!” Zygarde swore as he charged up to use Core Enforcer.

Bonnie was proud and ecstatic that this was the Pokémon she had been taking care of for the last couple of months. “Squishy, go for it!” she encouraged it.

Zygarde skillfully unleashed its power which caused the Rock to explode. There was a bright green light which temporarily blinded everyone. When the light was gone and everyone came to their senses they realized there was no trace of the Rock anywhere or of Lysandre. The world had been successfully saved.

“The Sundial was protected,” Olympia informed.

“Thank you everyone,” Diantha said gratefully.

“We won!” Korrina exclaimed when it dawned on her. “We really won!”

Lexi squealed when two all too familiar arms engulfed her into an embrace and as she was joyfully twirled around by her fiancé. “I told you that I’d do my best to come back to you, Lex.”

She let out a cheerful giggle when she leaned back an inch to cup his cheeks with bliss on their faces. “You sure did, Clem. Cannot tell you how thankful I am to have you. We can truly focus on our future now.” She planted a kiss on his waiting mouth as he melted against her.

“So you’re dating now, huh?” Korrina’s eyes lit up which made them break apart.

Clemont scratched the back of his head as he smiled bashfully. “Uh yes. Since before Ash got his Gym Badge from you actually,” he confessed. “But back then no one knew about relationship.”

Lexi beamed. “But now the world knows.”

Korrina snickered. “Well I wasn’t aware until now.” She playfully nudged both their shoulders. “So you weren’t a couple when I first met you?”

Lexi and Clemont exchanged a jolly look. “No Clemont confessed his true feelings when we were staying at Mabel’s’ house.”

“ _Raai,_ ” Raichu agreed from Clemont’s shoulder.

“Wow! But now that I see both of you it just makes total sense! Yup! I’m so happy for you guys!” This was only confirmed by her Lucario.

While Clemont then went to talk with Meyer, Lexi turned to Alain who was somewhat out of his element among all the people. “Alain, you were incredible.” Her arms went around him as he returned the embrace and seemed to ease down in her presence.

“As you were Battling for the reign over your own mind for so long, Petals,” he replied in admiration. “You surely proved Team Flare you’re not someone to be trifled with.”

“Like you redeemed yourself by showing Lysandre you didn’t approve of his deceitful schemes by destroying his plans yourself. That’s admirable, Alain. I can only imagine you still carry that guilt with you for –“

“That is something I’ll have to carry for some time.” He broke the embrace. “It’s going to take a while for me process all of this.”

She smiled. “That is only temporary. You’ll come to realize soon that you’re not too blame. Mark my words.” He said nothing else because he clearly disagreed with that statement now, but that would change overtime.

As Lexi stepped away from him it was Augustine who hugged her firmly and kissed the tip of her strawberry pink hair. “It’s truly over now, dear. You’re safe now. Team Flare cannot touch the world anymore.”

Lexi grinned radiantly. “And that’s exactly what the world should be like. Now we’re all granted the chance to heal together. I’m so glad you’re okay, dad.”

He chuckled softly. “No need to worry anymore now, Lexi.” He held one arm around her shoulder.

Chespie woke up from its comalike state and the happy expression on Mairin’s face was what everything had been about. “Chespie, you’re awake. You’re awake!” She held it tightly in her arms as she nuzzled against it. Alain took a step towards her as Mairin blinked tears from her eyes. “Alain, look at Chespie.”

Alain smiled as he petted Chespie’s head. “I’m so happy for you.” He straightened himself as his demeanor slightly changed. “Mairin?” She nodded to encourage him on. “Please forgive me. For everything I did.”

She shook her head. “Stop. I’m just happy that you’re alright.” At that there were sparks in Alain’s eyes.

Zygarde floated down but remained in the air above them.

“Squishy, thanks a lot!” Bonnie said as she whirled around.

“Bonnie, I only did what you had done for me all along,” Zygarde responded. “It is I who should thank you. I’m so grateful.” The girl shook her head as she got overwhelmed by her own emotions.

Zygarde floated to a higher altitude as it used its own abilities remove that horrendous red hue from the sky and return everything to its formal glory. Lexi had almost forgotten how beautiful the night sky could be. Zygarde skillfully removed all the remains of the vines from Lumiose City. In the end Zygarde split back into it two separate Z1 and Z2 forms.

Chespie jumped from Mairin’s arms as it approached Squishy.

“It’s you!” Squishy stated in recognition. “I would like to express my gratitude to you as well. Thank you.” Chespie only affirmed that.

Lexi turned towards her friends as her hands were on Bonnie’s shoulders. Squishy’s attention then went to the girl who had taken care of it. “Bonnie. To have journeyed with you and to heave learned about humans from you I am grateful.”

“Is this goodbye?” Bonnie asked doubtfully.

“I’m Tired. I think I’d like to rest in the sun. I’m glad to have met you.”

“Oh, Squishy.” She teared up at their departure. “I’m glad that I met you too.” This was confirmed by Dedenne.

“I’ll never forget you, Bonnie.”

Bonnie wiped the tears from her eyes as she was all smiles. “I love you, Squishy! I love you!”

They watched Squishy and Z2 float higher into the sky as they disappeared. The sunlight shone above the mountains now that the morning had arrived and their beloved world had been saved.

“Oh you’ll see Squishy again, Bonbon,” Lexi assured.

Bonnie looked up at her with a blinding grin. “Oh I know. That’s a guarantee.”


	138. Battling with a Clean Slate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop died halfway through this and it's such a long chapter so it took me forever but I love Clemont centered episodes more than anything

Lexi stretched herself and petted the space next to her in the bed which was empty. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she took in her surroundings and realized that she was lying in the bed in Clemont’s room at his family home and that he was nowhere to be found, which was unusual.

She pushed herself to the edge of the bed as there was sunlight that shone through the blinds. Lexi put on her glasses as she opened the blinds to let the light in and was stunned by what time it was since she usually never slept that late. Her gaze went down her body to notice she was wearing her Lumiose Gym sweater and black sweatpants that belonged to Clemont.

She exited the bedroom and went down the hall towards the kitchen where she heard some noise coming from. When she stepped through the threshold she expected to find everybody there, but only Meyer was present.

He addressed her a grin when he saw her come in from where he was seated. “Welcome to the world of the living, Lexi.”

Lexi frowned uncertainly. “What happened?”

Vivillon flew onto her shoulder when he noticed her presence. “ _Viiiiv._ ” She petted his head and was stunned that he was her only Pokémon present.

Meyer rose to his feet. “You’ve been sleeping for three days after that whole Team Flare fiasco.”

“Three days?” Her voice cracked.

“It’s only natural after what you endured, Lexi. Your mind needed the rest after Team Flare’s hold on your brain. Your dad, Clemont and I agreed it be best to let you sleep as long as your body required to regenerate itself. How are you feeling?” He chastely pecked her forehead which was sweet.

“Quite alright I guess. Where did everyone go?”

“They left for the Gym an hour ago. I was planning to join them if you'd wake up because the Gym is unfit to open in the state that it is in now. It will take some work to clean up the mess Team Flare made.”

Lexi nodded. “Then I’ll go help too.”

“Wait.” His hand was on her shoulder so she’d stay there. “You need to eat something first. No arguments. I’ll make you breakfast.”

She smiled at his generosity. “Now I can’t say no to that.”

While Meyer cooked her some scrambled eggs Lexi made some coffee so she’d feel remotely alive. Fortunately that throbbing in her head had faded now that her mind was her own again which she’d never take for granted again.

“So Lexi,” Meyer brought up when she was eating as they sat down at the table in the kitchen. “Clemont has been telling me all about the plans you two made for your future. He explained that he got promise rings for both of you.”

She emptied her mouth. “Well yeah. We want nothing more than to settle down at Prism Tower when this journey is officially over and to get married years from now. That’s the dream we both share. I wasn’t aware that Clemont disclosed that to you yet.”

“He did last night actually. Now you’re probably wondering if I don’t think the two of you are too young for all of this.”

“Kind of yes.”

He barked out a deep sincere laugh. “You have nothing to fear from me, Lexi. I told Clemont the exact same thing. I’m aware that you and my son are both responsible for your age so I’m not against the two of you living together even if you’re technically minors. And regarding the two of you wanting to get married is something I’m not surprised by from the way you and him interact with another and those constant blissful expressions on your faces when you’re together. If it’s my blessing you’re seeking you’ve got it.”

In a flash Lexi rose to her feet and had her arms around his neck as Meyer’s laughter only deepened. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate that, Meyer. I can promise you now that we’ll eat at least two nights in the week here. You’ll be as much a part of our lives as before.”

“That’s exactly what I was hoping for. You’re already part of my family. Also Clemont informed me you planned to renovate Prism Tower so I’m more than eager to offer my assistance with that should you need it. That’s the least I can do.”

Lexi giggled joyously. “I’ll keep that in mind when the time is right. Thank you for everything.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Also I’m curious if you’re doing better now after you got hurt during that final Battle against Lysandre?”

“It’s fine now. I’m made of bricks ya know.” He let out a roaring laugh and he momentarily flexed his muscles. “Now finish your breakfast so we can go.”

This time she pecked his cheek. “On it.”

When Lexi had finished her breakfast she took a quick shower since she hadn’t had the chance to refresh herself in days. She put on her regular clothes which had been washed. With her clothes on and her contacts in she felt more like her usual self than before this whole Team Flare debacle had occurred.

With Vivillon on her shoulder they crossed the streets of Lumiose City it dawned on her that the citizens were already busy with rebuilding the city to its former glory to move on with their lives with was admirable. It truly showed the strength everyone here possessed after everything that had taken place.

She and Meyer stepped inside the Gym and were instantly greeted by their friends who had been working on fixing the Battlefield. Bonnie was giggling cheerfully as she jumped into Lexi’s arms. “Ah you’re awake!”

“Sorry to have kept you waiting, Bonbon.” She ruffled her golden hair. “I’m back now.”

“For good?”

Lexi snorted. “No doubt about that.”

“So how are you feeling now?” Serena asked when it was her turn for a hug. “You were out for quite some time.”

“A whole lot better now actually. Almost reborn.”

“You look more like yourself,” Ash said as they too shared a hug.

“You’re too nice. So you’ve all been aiding with fixing the Gym?”

“We have,” Serena confirmed. “We’re not quite done yet. But we’re making progress.”

“If you’re wondering where my big brother is,” Bonnie started which earned her attention. “He’s working on trying to fix Clembot. I’m sure your presence will lift his mood right up.” She winked cheekily.

“Then I’ll go surprise him.” Lexi went into the elevator and noticed her heart was fluttering at the thought of her fiancé who was unaware that she had woken up already.

It took her to the floor above the Gym. As she stepped out of the elevator it stunned her that this part of Prism Tower appeared to have been untouched by Team Flare’s hands and it was exactly how she remembered it when she had last left it months ago. Even her pictures and drawings were on the wall.

She heard the sound of someone tinkering from the workshop area where Clemont always did all of his inventing. She stepped around the corner where he was presently working on Clembot. That’s when Raichu noticed her presence and nuzzled against her cheek from her right shoulder while Vivillon was on her left. Lexi motioned for her to be quiet so she could startle Clemont.

He was fully immersed into his work as he added Clembot’s data into a laptop which was connected with the robot. She was able to sneak up on him as her arms went around him from behind and his body tensed at the sudden contact. “So how is it going, handsome?”

When he realized who it was he eased down as he dropped everything he was doing. “Lexi!” He turned around so they were face to face as his arms folded around her waist in a heartfelt way. “My Lex. Can’t believe you’re here. How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing great, Clem. Apparently I woke up after you left according to your dad. My question is how you’ve been keeping up after everything that occurred. Are you holding on?”

“Yeah I’m doing my best. Doing a million times better now that you’re here.” He slightly leaned back as their gazes locked. He kissed her like she hung the stars in the sky for him which displayed how much he had missed her. “I’ve been tinkering on Clembot during those days to keep sane.”

“I noticed. How is that working out for you, babe?”

He addressed her his trademark smile. “I’d like to believe I’ll be successful into retrieving its memories. Do you wanna stay here?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” This time she kissed him for a couple of minutes because it was almost impossible to pull away from him when her whole body was craving and begging for him.

While he imputed more data into Clembot’s system she reassuringly massaged his shoulder to encourage him on.

“Alright. How about this?” Clemont pressed a key on the keyboard which opened Clembot’s eyes as the wires that were plugged into the robot disconnected. 

It sat up straight. “Initializing program.” It paused for a few seconds. “Hi, my name is Clembot. Nice to meet you.”

There was sheer amazement on Clemont’s face as he had succeeded into getting Clembot to work. “Hi, I’m Clemont. I created you. The pleasure is all mine.”

“Hi there I’m Lexi,” she said in a similar manner as she was all smiles.

“Clemont. Lexi,” Clembot said. “Hello.”

“Clem, you’re truly are a miracle for achieving this,” Lexi stated in bewilderment.

He scratched the back of his neck. “Only its memory appears to have been lost forever no matter how hard I try.”

“That’s not your fault. You did whatever you could. Don’t beat yourself up please.” She pecked his lips. “Be proud of what you did accomplish.” She gestured to Clembot. “You fixed it.”

Afterwards they went below to the Gym which appeared to be almost in tip top condition. Here they informed the others on Clembot’s condition.

“I see,” Meyer said. “So it didn’t work?”

“I’m sorry,” Bonnie uttered sincerely.

“I’m afraid that data is completely lost,” Clemont confessed softly, the ache visible on his face. “It’s impossible to get back.”

“It’s quite a noteworthy loss to the Gym,” Lexi agreed with Raichu in her arms and Vivillon chittering on her shoulder.

“ _Raaai. Raai,_ ” Raichu sadly muttered.

“Hello! Excuse me!” A voice called out which made them all turn around to see a young boy around ten years old stepping into the Gym. “I came to challenge the Lumiose Gym!” His attention was then focused on Ash who he enthusiastically pointed towards as his eyes widened. “It’s you! You’re. you’re Ash! The Kalos Leagues Finals were the most amazing ever!”

Ash was pretty humble. “You saw them, huh?”

Lexi grinned. “Guess you have a new fan.”

“You were so cool!” the boy went on. “I got so into it! That’s why I wanna Battle in the Kalos League too!”

Clemont smiled. “A Battle then? My name is Clemont and I’m the Lumiose Gym Leader.”

The boy scanned the Gym as he was missing someone’s presence. “Wait. Where is Clembot?”

That’s how Clemont enlightened him on the condition of the robot “So that’s what happened.”

“Oh okay. I see.” His demeanor turned solemn as he hunched with his shoulders. “A while back I challenged this Gym but Clembot beat me badly.” He cast his eyes downwards. “I was so upset! I knew I wanted to Battle Clembot again and win that Badge! So I’ve been training really really hard ever since.”

“That’s some determination,” Lexi replied.

“I know just how you feel,” Ash agreed as he also rolled his fists. “Trainers and Pokémon work really hard together because they just gotta win.” This was supported by Pikachu.

Bonnie’s hand was on her brother’s shoulder. “So then what will you do?”

He turned his head to briefly meet her gaze. “Clembot can Battle with you but it’s back to its default memories so it won’t remember anything from before. Sorry.”

It didn’t seem to dampen the boy’s spirit, whose name was Alvin. “I don’t care! I wanna Battle Clembot!” He bowed in front of him. “Can I please?”

Clemont wasn’t too sure how to respond to that as his blue eyes found Lexi’s scarlet ones. “Clem, I don’t see why not. He’s very eager. It could be a grand experience for both of you.”

He didn’t argue with that. “I understand. One thing.” He pointed their attention to the Gym. “The Battlefield isn’t ready yet so I hope you’ll be able to come back tomorrow? In the meantime I’ll give Clembot some finals tweaks.”

The grin on Alvin’s face was radiant at that answer. “Great!”

They exited the Gym as they went outside to bid the boy farewell.

Alvin bowered again in gratitude and anticipation. “Thank you so much!” He hurried away in the other direction.

“See you tomorrow!” Clemont called after him as they waved after Alvin.

Lexi nudged his shoulder. “You sure made him happy, babe.”

He intertwined their fingers. “It’s the least I could do, Lex.” He pecked her temple.

Meyer cupped his mouth as he stopped in the threshold of the Gym. “Excuse me. Lexi. Augustine just called. Alain is going to be coming back today.”

The others were overjoyed at that information while Lexi blinked puzzled. “Alain left?” There were still some gaps in her memory since she had been asleep these last few days.

“He needed to clear his head a bit after what happened,” Serena answered. “Your dad is bringing him to Sycamore Lab now.”

That’s how the five of them headed to Sycamore Lab as well to surprise them. When Lexi spotted the building she realized she hadn’t stepped foot in there since she had separated from the group to treat those injured Pokémon. This was the place she had called her home for the longest time.

When they opened the doors of the lab they were stunned to see Mairin lying on the ground in the hall next to foldable staircase with Chespie. There were several garlands next to her and some had already been hung around the hallway.

“Ash. Lexi. What are you doing here?” she wanted to know.

“Well I kinda live here,” Lexi jested. “Are you alright though?” She offered her hand to lift her to her feet which earned her a sincere smile.

“Yeah I’m okay.”

“What happened?” Ash asked as they all stepped inside.

“Well see…” Mairin bashfully scratched the back of her head.

“I can guess,” Serena said as pointed out the garlands.

Lexi smirked. “Are you decorating for Alain?”

“Yes,” Mairin confirmed. “Alain is coming home so I thought we’d have a little party.”

“That’s exceptionally sweet of you. I’m sure he’d appreciate that.” She was touched by the girl’s generosity.

Clemont inclined his head as he took in a scent that seemed to originate from the kitchen. “It smells like something’s burning.”

The color drained from Mairin’s face. “Burning? No!”

They made it to the kitchen where Mairin quickly removed her meal from the oven which had gotten burned.

“Totally ruined,” she cried in disappointed as she leaned with her head on the counter. “It’s my specialty.”

Serena placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’ve got it. Mairin, any ingredients left? We can make it work out. I’ll help. We’ll make it great!”

“I’ll show you where my dad has all the extra food stored,” Lexi suggested. “There should be plenty. You don’t have to do this alone.” This wasn’t by far the worst state she’d seen this kitchen in when she had once experimented here much to Augustine’s dismay.

“I can help too,” Clemont humbly offered.

“And we’ll all get it done in time,” Ash assured.

Bonnie eagerly raised her arms. “I wanna decorate! Okay?”

Mairin rose to her feet, overwhelmed by their kindness. “Thanks everyone.”

They all chimed in to help Mairin out with the preparations. Along with their Pokémon they baked plenty of food, desert, Poké Puff’s. The whole hallway was decorated in various colors which truly added a different atmosphere to the whole place. When the lunch was finished they were kind of astonished by their own achievements.

“We’re back!” Augustine Sycamore announced when the front door opened.

“Professor!” Mairin greeted as his arrival.

Augustine granted Alain the chance to take everything in and was taken aback by the decorations, the table filled with food and everyone’s presence.

“Welcome home, Alain,” Mairin greeted. “We’re having a little party to welcome you back. Everyone helped.”

“It’s the warm welcome you deserved,” Lexi added.

“We’ve been waiting,” Ash assured.

“Let’s eat before it all gets cold,” Serena insisted.

“I’ll go make some tea,” Clemont suggested as Raichu went after him.

“Not bad, huh?” Augustine prompted which brought out a sincere smile on Alain’s face.

Augustine’s arms were tight around his daughter. “It’s kind of surreal to see you awake. I can tell you’re in much higher spirits now.”

Lexi was only too glad to melt into his embrace. “I guess that three days of rest was precisely what my body required to put that all behind me. I feel really blissful now as if everything fits together right. Do you catch my meaning?”

His laughter was soft as he stroked her hair. “I do, dear. We’re all allowed to move forwards with our life from here. You have many phenomenal things in store as a Kalos Professor.”

“I’d like to believe so.” She hadn’t disclosed her marital plans and renovating the Prism Tower apartment with him yet, but this wasn’t the time with all those guests visiting the lab.

Everyone ate their lunch and all of the food was well liked by all of them and their Pokémon. Mairin even offered to share a Poké Puff she had made herself with Alain whose reaction only elevated her mood since he liked it.

“So the Lumiose Gym is reopening,” Augustine said curiously when they had finished eating and were drinking their tea.

“The plan is to open tomorrow actually,” Lexi clarified.

“There is already a challenger waiting,” Bonnie replied as she eyed her brother. “Right?”

“Uh yeah,” Clemont responded dubiously.

“Tell me about your plans from here on out,” Augustine prompted as he eyed Serena and Ash which showed how invested he was in them which Lexi greatly appreciated.

Serena apparently wasn’t quite sure where her path led her next.

“I’m thinking of going back to Kanto,” Ash confessed truthfully. “Back to Pallet Town to start over. I mean completely like from the ground up.”

“Ground up?” Augustine echoed.

“Uhu. There are so many strong trainers. I’ll begin again.”

“That sounds like something you’d do.”

Lexi smiled. “He’s done it several times.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Chespin who let out a deep groan as he lay motionless on the ground with a round stomach which he clutched onto which indicated that he had eaten too much.

“Not again,” Clemont cried.

“You’d expect he would’ve learned by now,” Lexi replied.

“Why do you have to eat so much?” Bonnie uttered.

“Let’s get Chespin to bed.” Augustine suggested.

“Oh Chespin,” Clemont exclaimed.

Lexi aided him into taking him and Chespin to one of the spare rooms so he could get some rest and feel like his old self the next day. On their way back to the hallway she spotted Alain at the area in the lab where their Pokémon lived. Her fiancé noticed the urgency on her face and nudged her shoulder with a genuine smile.

“Go and talk to him, Lex.”

Her scarlet eyes lit up. “I will. Thanks, babe.” She pecked his lips as she entered the vicinity. He was instantly recognized by the Pokémon who he hadn’t seen since his departure in years, but were overjoyed to see him again. “I can only imagine how it must be to step foot in here after all this time,” Lexi figured as she stepped forwards so that he got aware of her presence.

“Nothing about this place has changed since I left,” he confessed. “Everything about this place feels exactly the same, even the Pokémon and the people here. It’s almost like I never left.”

“Well you did leave. But that feeling you're experiencing describes this place the closest to a home out of everywhere you lived, Alain. That’s because of all the emotional attachments to the lab and the great memories. Would it be outlandish if you were to stay here?”

His eyes widened in bewilderment as his lips slightly parted. “Like an assistant?”

“You’ve been one for years and your support was greatly appreciated here. I’m quite convinced my dad is going to ask you the same question later so give it some good thinking. The people and Pokémon here still care about you and to them it would mean a whole lot if you were to resume your position. Just think about it. I’m not going to pressure you any further but you’ll always have a place here.”

Her question surely left him rattled but he engulfed his arms around her. “I’ll follow your advice and I’ll mull it over, Petals. If I do accept it that means I’ll be around more in your life and –“

Lexi snorted. “That’s exactly the point. You don’t have to rush with this decision because it’s not a choice to make overnight. I’ll leave you to it.” She winked at him as she exited the living area for the Pokémon so he could spend some time with them.

She returned to the hallway where everybody else was and noticed that only Ash and Alain weren’t present there so she assumed she must’ve missed Ash by mere seconds on her way there.

Their party was disturbed when the upper windows shattered and a sort of device crashed through it. In a flash Pikachu and Vivillon were ensnared by this device which was attached to a Meowth balloon.

“Let them go, Team Rocket!” Lexi demanded, clenching her hands.

“What happened?” Ash asked as he and Alain ran into the hallway when they heard the commotion.

Bonnie pointed upwards. “They stole Pikachu and Vivillon!”

“Team Rocket when are you gonna stop?” Ash shouted tiresomely.

“You had better let Vivillon and Pikachu go or else,” Augustine threatened when they completed their motto.

“Or else? Or else what?” Jessie asked as if this one enormous joke to them. “Are you going to tell us how _marvelous_ everything is until we give up?”

“This prized Pikachu and Vivillon have a one-way ticket to the boss,” James added.

“Oh no you don’t,” Ash made clear as he sent out Greninja. “Now Greninja use Water Shuriken!”

Team Rocket brought out Inkay and Gourgeist and told them to do Psybeam and Dark Pulse. Fortunately Greninja blocked those attacks. Gourgeist came in with a Seed Bomb.

“Charizard use Flamethrower!” Alain released Charizard who quickly countered the Seed Bomb.

That prompted Team Rocket to crank up the intensity of their vacuum which forced everyone below to shield themselves against the wind.

“Greninja use Cut and destroy their machine!” Ash insisted. In one clean cut Greninja sliced through the machine which instantly stopped the raging wind and freed Vivillon and Pikachu.

“So good to have you back, buddy!” Lexi squealed as Vivillon flew into her arms. Clemont next to her petted his head.

“ _Viiiiiv,_ ” Vivillon chittered.

Team Rocket commanded for another round of Dark Pulse and Psybeam.

“Braixen, Flamethrower!” Serena supplied.

“Vivillon use Gust!” Lexi insisted.

“Chespin, use Pin Missile!” Clemont stepped in. Those three attacks surely countered those of Gourgeist and Inkay.

“Pikachu Thunderbolt go!” Ash added.

Clemont tilted his head to look at Raichu. “Raichu, please.” That was enough for Raichu to join Pikachu as they simultaneously released their Thunderbolt.

“Charizard Flamethrower!” Alain joined in.

With all those combined attacks the Meowth balloon exploded as Team Rocket disappeared off into the horizon and they hoped it was for the last time that they’d have to encounter those crooks since their journey was close to drawing to an end. When Raichu landed on Clemont’s shoulder she nuzzled against his cheek.

“Alain, you were incredible,” Ash praised when it was over.

“You too, Ash,” Alain stated in a similar fashion, sparks in his eyes.

Augustine had his hands on his hips as he drew their attention to the ceiling. “Oh well. I go and get my tools.”

Lexi snickered. “I surely hope that was the last time, dad.”

“That’s what I hoped the last two times as well.” His grin was bright.

That night Lexi, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Ash all spend the night at Clemont’s family home to Meyer’s amusement who was glad with their company. Lexi was still rather knackered so when she drifted asleep in Clemont’s hold in his bed closely after nightfall he wasn’t surprised.

When she woke up it was an hour before dawn. She and Clemont ate a quick breakfast before they made it to Prism Tower together so that Clemont could give Clembot some final tweaks for its upcoming Battle. She closely observed them as she was providing special care to Vivillon’s yellow wings.

“Clem, do think it will work?” Lexi’s stepped next to him as she gently played with the tuft of his hair. Vivillon was atop her head.

He met her expressive gaze. “Well I did everything exactly like I did it last time so it should be fine.”

“I guess the rest exists of gaining experience for both of your parts. Your first Battle is bound to prove challenging.”

Clemont addressed her his trademark smile. “Obviously. This can only go right, Lex.” He closed the gap between them to kiss his beloved fiancé who quickly deepened it. She sucked onto his bottom lip as he started chuckling. “Lexi, no! The others are arriving here soon. This isn’t the time.”

At that she pouted. “We’re never really alone these days.” Which was a reference to them having to stay at his family house with their friends. They weren’t exactly granted lots of privacy.

“That’s just something we can’t change anything about.” He brought his mouth to her ear and his breath ghosting against her skin sent a chill down her spine. “That doesn’t change the fact we can continue this tonight, babe? Do you think you’re capable to be quiet enough?”

She giggled gleefully at that. “I can if I must be if I can have you all night.” She winked at that as his cheeks flushed as he pulled her in for another kiss.

After a little playful teasing between them Clemont focused his attention back onto Clembot who was currently charging. He leaned with one knee onto the lower plateau as he gently rubbed its forehead. “Just think. It will be your first Battle. Let’s do it.”

About an hour later they went to the floor below when it was time for the Gym Battle to begin. Lexi stood in the stands with Bonnie, Ash and Serena. Raichu and Vivillon were spectators today while Meyer refereed the Battle.

“The Lumiose Gym Battle between Clembot, the substitute Gym Leader, and Alvin, the challenger, will now begin,” Meyer clarified. “Each trainer will have the use of three Pokémon and the Battle is over when all three Pokémon on either side are unable to continue.

“Clembot, you ready?” Clemont asked as he was concentrated on the upcoming Battle. 

Clembot took his stance. “Yes, sir. My first Pokémon is Magnemite.” It fired the Pokéball from its arm.

Alvin’s first Pokémon was a Vivillon with pink wings to which Lexi’s Vivillon chittered in greeting. “ _Viiiiiiv._ ”

“I wonder what they’ll do,” Ash said. “Can’t wait to see.”

“Good luck, Clembot!” Lexi encouraged nicely which was supported by Raichu who waved with her arms.

“ _Raaai! Raai!”_

“Alright Battle begin!” Meyer stated.

Clembot scanned its first opponent. “Bug and Flying Types like Vivillon are weak against Electric Type moves. Use Electro Ball.”

“Alright Vivillon Flash!” Alvin insisted. The bright light temporarily blinded Magnemite whose move got deflected. “Quiver Dance now!” This allowed Vivillon to dance in circles around Magnemite.

Clembot seemed to struggle with how to react to this. “What’s my next move?”

“First stay calm,” Clemont clarified. “Focus and observe. Predict your opponent’s next move and give precise commands.”

“Observe, sir? Then predict?”

Alvin was really into the Battle. “Vivillon, use Sleep Powder!” Magnemite quickly fell asleep cause it couldn’t resist. “Alright use Energy Ball!” With Magnemite dozing there was no way to deflect the move as it was knocked out.

“Magnemite!” Clembot exclaimed.

“Magnemite is unable to Battle. Vivillon is the winner,” Meyer stated.

“Vivillon completely paralyzed its opponents,” Serena uttered baffled.

“They attacked without missing a beat,” Ash replied upbeat. “He’s awesome.”

“Alvin changed the tide while Clembot was hesitating,” Lexi replied. “That was executed at the precise moment.” She had no doubt that Clembot was going to learn from this experience because Clemont was the one who provided the robot with advice.

“Listen, Clembot,” Clemont began and Lexi was hanging on his every word from the stands. “You can’t get nervous. Eyes open at all times.”

“Right. Watch me win this time. Magneton.” Clembot fired another Pokéball.

“Vivillon use Stun Spore!” Alvin dove right into the Battle.

“Use Rain Dance.” The heavy rain made the Stun Spore ineffective as the rain added extra weight on Vivillon’s wings which was cleverly thought through. “Magneton use Thunder!” And in rain a Thunder wouldn’t miss its target so Vivillon dropped onto the Battlefield.

“Vivillon is unable to Battle. Magneton wins,” Meyer stated.

Lexi clasped her hands together. “Phenomenal how Clembot put that together. It’s learning so fast.”

“You slowed down its movements and attacked using Thunder,” Clemont praised in admiration. “Good! Excellent strategy!”

“Because I observed, predicted and formed a plan,” Clembot responded. “Watch me win again.”

Alvin’s second Pokémon was a female Pyroar. The Battle between them was pretty even for a while but in the end Magneton managed to knock Pyroar out with another powerful Thunderbolt.

“Pyroar is unable to Battle. Magneton is the winner!” Meyer announced.

“We did it, sir!” Clembot explained overjoyed.

“Clembot, doesn’t it feel good to win?” Clemont asked now that the Battle was running a lot smoother than earlier.

“Yes.”

Alvin’s final Pokémon was his Cubone and he obviously had been saving the best of his team for last.

Clembot scanned its opponent once more. “Ground Type. Electric Type moves they have no effect. Weak against Water Types. Magneton is at a disadvantage.”

“Wonder what Clembot will calculate next,” Lexi uttered with interest.

“ _Viiiv_.” Vivillon flew into Lexi’s arms as she reassuringly petted his head.

“Cubone Bonemarang!” Alvin insisted. Cubone immediately started to hurl with a bone.

“Magneton Sonic Boom!” Clembot responded which countered the attack.

“Cubone use Brick Break go!” Cubone was surprisingly fast as it forcefully struck Magneton on its head who was knocked down.

“Magneton is unable to Battle. Cubone is the winner!” Meyer stated which meant that each side had one Pokémon left.

Clembot slouched with its shoulders in defeat as it withdrew Magneton.

“It’s upsetting to lose,” Clemont began with his arms crossed. “But losing is what you use to become stronger. Use the experience.” He rolled his fist. “It’s not over ya know.” His eyes briefly met Lexi’s who blew him a kiss which made him chuckle.

That seemed to awaken Clembot’s spirit. “Yes, sir. Now Heliolisk I need your help.” With that Clembot’s final Pokémon of this match was decided.

“That Badge is mine no matter what!” Alvin made clear, all hyped up. “Cubone Brick Break!” Cubone spurted forwards.

“Dodge it Heliolisk!” Heliolisk’s speed was unmatched as Cubone charged after it numerous times, but wasn’t able to make contact. “Electric Type moves won’t work. Instead use Dragon Tail!” Heliolisk came down.

“Block!” Cubone shielded itself against the attack and was pushed backwards. “Use Bone Rush!”

“Use Focus Blast!” Heliolisk hurled the yellow orb across the Battlefield which countered the move and dealt it great damage. Clembot balled its hands. “Success!”

“Alright no. we’re never giving up,” Alvin said. “I’m sure we’re going to beat Clembot. Clembot taught us a lot.” He recited the advice that Clembot gifted him after his lost Battle.

‘ _All Pokémon possess infinite possibilities and tapping into them that’s a trainer’s duty._ ’ Lexi truly heard Clemont’s words in that advice.

“Your words inspired me to train really hard ever since,” Alvin explained.

“My words?” Clembot echoed puzzled.

“Cubone use Bonemarang!”

“Focus Blast one more time!” Like earlier this also countered the move, but it didn’t touch Cubone. The bone hit Heliolisk who was knocked out.

“Heliolisk is unable to Battle! Cubone is the winner!” Meyer announced. “Which means the victor is Alvin, the challenger!” That was a cause for celebration for Alvin and Cubone who were overjoyed.

“Having a Pokémon Battle is lots of fun,” Clembot stated as he locked eyes with Clemont. “Most enjoyable.”

Clemont nodded with a smile. “Good.”

Lexi rushed over to them as she was in high spirits. “You were really great, Clembot.”

That made the robot blush who scratched the back of its head. “Thanks, m’am.” Clearly it shared some of the same habits that Clemont possessed. Raichu made herself comfortable on its shoulder.

“And you’re always great, babe.” Lexi chastely kissed him.

“How charming you are, Lex.” He chuckled lightheartedly as he intertwined their fingers.

Then it was time for Clembot to award Alvin with his well-deserved Gym Badge as everyone stood on the Battlefield. “Congratulations, Alvin. Here is your Voltage Badge.”

The expression on Alvin’s face as he took the Badge was that of pure joy. “Thanks a lot.”

“Good for you, Alvin,” Ash said.

“You Battled well, Clembot,” Serena admitted.

“Magnemite, Magneton and Heliolisk. They were great too.” Bonnie giggled.

“Yes,” Clembot confirmed. “Thank you all for cheering for us.” It then turned towards Clemont. “I want to learn a lot more about Pokémon. To learn about drawing out a Pokémon’s power. Won’t you teach me? Please, Clemont?”

He let out a soft chuckle as there was mirth in his blue eyes. “I’d love to. Let’s grow together. Deal?” Clemont extended his hand.

“It’s a deal.” Clembot gladly took it.

“How marvelous this is.” Lexi was all smiles.

When it was around dusk they made it to Sycamore Lab where their presence was expected. It was only the five of them, Augustine, Mairin and Alain.

“Alright. Now that we’re gathered here together,” Augustine began when they were standing in the hallway. “It’s Kalos League award time.”

“Award time?” Ash echoed unsure.

“Uh right,” Serena replied. “It never happened because of the horrible things Team Flare was doing.”

Lexi plopped with her lips. “Ah we were robbed short of the ceremony.”

“You’re right,” Clemont agreed. “So let’s award Ash and Alain right here.”

Bonnie raised both her arms which made them all glance down at her. “I know. Let’s award everyone.”

“Everyone?” Mairin was baffled.

“What does that imply, Bonbon?” Lexi was curious to ask.

“Yeah,” Bonnie went on. “Because we all Battled Team Flare, right? That’s why.”

At that Lexi grinned. “Now that seems like a cause for celebration.”

Augustine nodded. “Agreed. Great idea, Bonnie.” Sophie and Cosette were the ones who entered the hallway with enough medallions for everyone. The Professor picked up one medallion. “This is to celebrate our talented trainers and their Pokémon. Congratulations on second place.” He placed that around Ash’s neck.

“This is awesome,” Ash confessed upbeat. “Thanks.”

He then did the same with Alain. “Congratulations, Alain.” He then realized he had something urgent to ask him. “Alain, Would you consider helping me out again with our research?”

Lexi stepped in the frame. “I told you he’d ask you as well.”

Alain was taken aback by their requests. “But I can’t.”

“I could use your assistance.” Augustine’s eyed his daughter. “We both can. And Lumiose sure could too. We all could.”

He mulled it over for a moment as a smile appeared on his face. “Alright.”

“Yey!” Lexi threw her arms around his neck which caused him to burst into sweet laughter. “Welcome back, Alain!”

His grin was bright when he pulled back. “It’s great to be back at the place where I feel so welcome, Petals.”

“That’s great,” Mairin exclaimed at Alain’s new position who nodded blissfully.

From there everyone released their Pokémon and awarded all of them with individual medallions for all of their valiant work for Battling against Team Flare and everyone was in high spirits.

When it was time to take a picture Lexi could sense Clemont was tensing up next to her so she held onto his hand. “Clem, it’s no big deal.”

At that he had a radiant smile on his face. “Like I said everything is a million times better with you, Lex.” That allowed him to ease down as his smile was genuine on the photograph. It was just the closure they both had needed.

When the sun had officially set they all returned to Prism Tower where the Gym was to be reopened to the public. There was quite a crowd that had gathered around the tower to witness the tower’s illumination. Lexi firmly held onto Clemont’s hand with their gazes fixed upon their home above them as the crowd started to countdown.

Meyer was the one who turned the tower’s lights on as a rainbow of fireworks colored the sky which seemed to restore everyone’s spirits who was present there. Lexi’s head was on Clemont’s shoulder as they watched the display in sheer amazement.

“Electricity is cool!” Ash cried in wonder.

“It’s so pretty!” Bonnie squealed elatedly.

“It’s a new start for all the citizens.” Lexi beamed.

“ _Raaai. Raaai_ ,” Raichu uttered from her shoulder.

Clemont was as radiant as ever. “That signals the Lumiose Gym is back.” He pecked Lexi’s temple.

“I’m gonna shine like Prism Tower,” Ash confessed in awe. “Like the brightest star. What do ya say, buddy?” Pikachu eagerly confirmed it.

“Yippie!” Bonnie cheered with her arms raised.

“Serena,” Clemont said. “You haven’t told us what your plans are yet.” Which made the others glance at her.

“I’m really not quite sure,” Serena admitted truthfully.

Lexi smiled at her. “You still have time to figure it out.”

“You’ll be just fine, Serena,” Ash assured hopeful. “I believe in you.”

Serena’s eyes sparkled. “Wow thank you, Ash.”

That’s how everyone focused their attention back onto the remainder of the fireworks display.


	139. The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!

Clemont’s fingers gently threaded through Lexi’s soft strawberry pink hair in a soothing manner. It was about an hour till dawn and she was fast asleep. He smiled every time she let out one of those huffs of air which made his heart flutter. Her head was resting on his chest as she had found the comfort that his body provided.

He had been awake for the last hour and had just been listening to his fiancé’s noises of ease which he didn’t want to disturb. She had been unsuccessful to fall asleep last night and had gone for a flight on Noctowl for about an hour. She had dozed off almost instantly when she returned so he didn’t want to ruin whatever time of sleep she could get.

He inclined his head when he heard footsteps in the hallway which was odd at this time of the day. Slowly and quietly the door of his bedroom went open as Meyer’s head peeped around the corner. “Good morning, Clemont. I already figured you’d be awake.” His voice was hushed as he stepped inside and left the door ajar.

“Morning, dad.” Clemont arched an eyebrow as he put on his glasses. “Why are you here at this hour?”

“Because I just received an email from the contractor you wanted me to contact for you. They accepted your offer and want you and Lexi to visit them later this morning so you can discuss everything with them and it will become official.”

A grin crept on his face. “So we’re allowed to renovate the apartment?”

“All in good time, son. It’s not going to happen overnight but at least your plan has been set in motion."

“I would appreciate it if you were to come with us to our appointment since your opinion regarding these matters is appreciated.”

He let out a deep laugh. “That would be an honor. Just keep in mind that when the renovation starts you two are more than welcome to stay here during the duration of that.”

He smiled at him. “That’s kind of you. We don’t know how long that’s going to take.”

“Don’t mention it. You both have a place here. Now I can imagine that after having to spend some time here that you don’t exactly have the privacy a young couple like you desires.”

Clemont’s cheeks flushed as he briefly glanced down at Lexi who hadn’t moved an inch. “Dad. We –“

He chuckled. “No need to go into details, son. You’re both young, in love and filled with hormones so that’s natural. Just make sure to lock the door if you intend to do any naughty stuff, kiddos. We don’t want your sister to witness any of that.”

Clemont suddenly felt very hot. “S-Sure. That’s no problem.”

Meyer gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder. “Great. Good talk. I’ll see you two later.” Like that he turned around and closed the door behind him.

Almost instantly Lexi burst into sweet laughter which spooked Clemont because he had assumed she had been asleep this whole time. “Lex, what?”

She inclined her head to meet his gaze, as he noted the mirth in her scarlet eyes. “I just thought your conversation with your dad was sweet. Awkward, but certainly sweet.”

He huffed as he put her glasses on for her. “I’m not exactly fond of having to discuss my sex life with my dad if you must know. It’s so embarrassing.”

“Yeah I could tell.” She surprised him by getting out of the bed by crossing his bedroom to lock the door as she removed her sweater which exposed her torso. “Better?”

Clemont barked out a laugh and grinned. “Perfect, Lex. Now come here.” He gestured for her return to the bed which she gladly did by jumping onto him. “I want to show exactly why we need to lock that door whenever we’re here.”

“Do it then, babe.”

His mouth found hers as he gave her this drugging kiss, which made her beg for more. He nipped at her bottom lip as her tongue swiveled around his and she moaned all around him. As he made her lie down on her back onto the mattress she unbuttoned his pyjamas which left him in his boxers which was sporting a bulge.

He lay sweet kisses against the skin of her neck as Lexi whimpered at the contact. His path leaded him to her beloved breasts who hardened as he took them into his mouth and fondled them passionately.

“Am kind of in love with your breasts, Lex.”

She snorted. “That’s a common fact. I do hope that’s not all you love, Clem.” She was only jesting. Her chest was already rising and falling more rapidly.

He scoffed, his warm breath ghosting against the nip of her breast. “No I love every single inch of your beautifully sculpted body. I’ll show you.”

Clemont’s venture leaded him lower as he licked and kissed every inch of skin that he came across to prove his point. He wanted Lexi to feel like he worshiped her, which he definitely did. When he reached her stomach her stomach. He hadn’t stopped doting on her belly as he tugged down her sweatpants along with her panties.

Normally Clemont had a mission on his mind but this time he needed to take his time to show her just how much he loved every lovely curve her body possessed. He massaged her thighs as their gazes locked, and he noted how her scarlet irises had darkened with her need for him.

He caressed her long legs till it brought him to her feet to which he lay sweet kisses against. He went back up as he gently spread her legs and ended up between them. He gave Lexi no warning when he started licking into her which made her squeal.

He parted her outer folds so he could get deeper inside. One finger rubbed her clit at a rapid pace while he inserted two more inside of her. From the joyous expression on her face he could tell he reached all the right nerves.

He added another finger which widened her pussy. He moved them in a penetrative motion which was synchronized by the rubbing he delivered onto her clit to perfectly stimulate her. Lexi’s whimpers and soft moans grew louder as her hands went into his hair.

“C-Clem. Damn.”

He licked deeper into her as he added more pressure onto her clit. Lexi’s hips were thrashing so he firmly held her down when her orgasm coursed through her and he licked up her juices. He had a blistering grin on his face when he kissed his way up her body till they were face to face.

“Believe me now, Lexi?”

She scoffed. “I never doubted it, Clemont.” She kissed him passionately as she almost tackled him onto the bed. Without breaking their kiss she skillfully removed his boxers and pumped his erected twitching cock as he groaned. “How do you want me, babe?

“I have something in mind. I’ll lay behind you.” That’s all he needed to say for her to understand which position he required.

She lay on her side as he lay behind her. She held up one of her legs so she could insert his cock into her as the head of his cock slowly breached Lexi’s wet heat. When he was fully sheathed he noted how desperate she was for him. Clemont kissed her filthily as he pushed himself all the way in and set up an urgent pace.

With his hands free he had one resting on her stomach for support while his other was fondling her round breasts. Lexi rolled with her hips onto his cock which made him clench his teeth as his lips were attached to Lexi’s or to a part of her body.

The rhythm they had set up together was completely synchronized. From the way he was thrusting into her from behind he accidentally caused her glasses to slide from her nose. He couldn’t help but huff out a laugh against her neck. “Sorry, Lex.”

Her grin was blinding as she moved her glasses out of the way. “It was bound to happen sometime. Just whatever you do don’t stop, babe.”

“That’s a promise.” He rocked more intensely with his hips as she writhed against him. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes. Yes. Clemont please.” Her voice was nothing but pants as the heat between her legs increased.

This continued to carry on for five more minutes until they could no longer prolong it. Lexi came with a shuddering squeal as Clemont spilled warmly inside of her. Both were experiencing euphoria as they came to their senses.

“Hmm your dad’s advice to lock the door surely saved anyone from seeing this,” Lexi uttered dryly.

Clemont barked out a laugh against her temple. “Well it’s all we can do now that we temporarily live here till our apartment is done. Did you hear that we have an appointment later this morning?”

She nodded. “I did and Meyer is coming with us. That was nice of you to ask him to come along, babe. He’ll treasure that.”

“It’s what made sense, Lex. Besides he’s the one with the most knowledge regarding these things so his opinion is appreciated. We can finally start by finalizing the floor plan for _our_ home, babe.”

“Which starts the next phase of our life together. It’s kind of surreal.”

Clemont hadn’t pulled himself out of her yet. “I know. When that’s finalized and the construction has begun I’m gonna take you furniture shopping so we can try out different sofa’s and beds. We have all the time in the world for that now.”

Her grin was blinding. “Slow and steady?”

He kissed her jaw. “Exactly, Lex. We can build our home together.”

Afterwards they took a shower and got dressed for their day. By the time their appointment came around Lexi was grateful they had Meyer with them because he addressed things they else would’ve forgotten. Their contractor was an open minded man who was willing to listen to their decisions and offer his opinion in return.

With the floor plan officially approved it was determined that it was going to take about a week for the renovation to officially begin. In total it was to be expected that the whole renovation was to take between two and three weeks, depending how smoothly everything went. To Lexi and Clemont it was a sense of relief that they vaguely knew how long this could last and they were beyond eager to get started.

They had to come back within a few days so they could discuss in length what kind of bathroom and kitchen they required and pick the colors together. That would truly set things in motion. From there their main task was to gather the furniture themselves, but there was no imminent hurry for that.

That evening they were sitting with their friends in the kitchen after dinner, drinking tea. The others were mostly chatting animatedly with another while Serena appeared rather withdrawn as she stared into her tea.

“Serena, something on your mind?” Lexi brought up.

That made the girl meet her gaze as she smiled faintly. “Still thinking about what my next step will be. Everyone else here is already moving on with their lives and –“

Lexi placed a hand on her arm. “And so will you in good time. These aren’t decisions you make overnight. You’re aware we all want to listen to you if you want to talk.”

“That’s sweet, Lexi.”

“Hey look at that,” Bonnie pointed out. There was a broadcast on the tv about the illumination of Prism Tower. 

“ ** _The light of hope even illuminated Prism Tower. There are still many wounds to be healed in Lumiose City, but I’m sure this light will guide us as we continue our recovery._** ”

Bonnie’s eyes shimmered. “You know the lightening of Prism Tower was great. Everybody loved it. All those smiles.”

“It was great,” Clemont agreed. “One of our first big steps to recovery.”

Raichu raised her arms from his shoulder. “ _Raai. Raai._ ”

“Everyone can only heal from here,” Lexi agreed.

It was still morning the following day when Serena was practically escorting her friends through the bustling streets of Lumiose City. Lexi could notice that the citizens had already recovered and fixed those damaged buildings which made everything about these streets feel alive.

Serena hadn’t disclosed with them where she was leading them but from the slight spring in her step they could assume she was beyond excited to share this with them.

“Where are we going, Serena?” Bonnie asked after some time.

Serena halted and spun around with a giggle. “You know when we get there.”

“Talk about mysterious,” Lexi uttered dryly.

“ _Raai._ ” Raichu was floating across streets on her tail.

They ended up at the center of Lumiose City where most of the citizens and their Pokémon were present. It was almost as if they were waiting for something to take place.

“Wow.” Bonnie clasped her hands together.

“What’s up?” Ash wondered.

“So many people,” Clemont said.

Lexi took them in. “It’s like they’re all here.”

“Everyone,” they heard Augustine Sycamore call for them. He wasn’t wearing his lab coat. “Hello, Lexi.”

“Hi, dad.” Lexi smiled as she approached him and kissed his cheek.

“Something going on here?” Ash figured.

“There is a performance exhibition today,” Augustine clarified which puzzled the others. “It was Serena’s idea.”

The girl nodded with a healthy blush on her cheeks. “This is what I love. It’s what I wanna do.”

“Serena has really inspired me. I wanna help out however I can.” He turned their attention to the performance stage at the center. “So as a Pokémon performance showcase finalist what do ya think?”

Lexi almost shrieked at that. “You did that?”

Augustine snickered. “I can surprise you all from time to time. I hope you approve.” He teasingly winked at them. 

Serena nodded. “Yeah.”

“Serena!” They heard another voice call as Shauna came running towards them. “I’m finally here.”

“Sorry. I know it was last minute,” Serena apologized sincerely.

“No prob,” Shauna assured all fired up. “I just wanna help you out.”

Apparently Shauna wasn’t traveling by herself as more people stepped forward. “We wanna help out too,” Sawyer clarified.

“Tell us what you need,” Trevor said.

“Trevor is right,” Tierno agreed.

They all greeted them in return as they were surprised by their presence here after the Kalos League.

“It’s so nice to meet up like this,” Trevor said.

Sawyer nodded. “Watching on tv we were so worried about you.”

“Thanks, guys,” Ash replied as he flexed his arm. “But see we’re all doing fine.”

At that Sawyer smiled. “Great.”

“We’re happy to see everyone in one piece,” Tierno admitted.

“So let’s get this show on the road,” Augustine offered. “What do ya say?”

No one argued with that as Shauna and Serena went to prepare themselves. The others were to take place among the audience.

Lexi took her dad’s wrist as Clemont was at her side. “Can we talk for a minute?”

Augustine obviously hadn’t expected that and nodded. “Sure thing.”

“Yesterday we visited a contractor so we can get the renovation of the apartment started,” Lexi clarified. “We want to build everything up from scratch so it can become _our_ home.”

Clemont cleared his throat. “We want you to know that Lexi and I have made plans to get married years from now when the time is right. That’s a desire we both share.”

“We wanted to disclose this with you sooner but nothing had been made official back then with Team Flare’s schemes disrupting everything, but it didn’t change the promises Clemont and I made together. We know we’re young and –“

Lexi was interrupted when Augustine engulfed his arms around both of them as he chuckled joyously. Raichu jumped into the embrace. “I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t kind of expecting news from you of this sort. You’re still teens but you’re mature for your age so there is no harm in letting you live together. I condone it. And about the two of you getting married is just something that makes sense. The happiest I’ve seen both of you is since you started dating and that’s what both of you deserve, to be happy.”

She joined in his laughter. “Kind of surprised that both our dads are taking this better than we anticipated.”

Clemont beamed. “Right we weren’t counting on that, but they’re immensely supportive. Thank you, Augustine. I can only promise that Lexi is in safe hands with me and that I will put your daughter’s happiness above everything.”

“Clemont, that’s something I never doubted.” Augustine grinned brightly when he leaned back. “If someone is perfectly suited for my daughter then it’s you. Yeah I’ll officially give you two my blessings since that’s what you’re after.”

Clemont surprised the Professor by hugging him firmly at that. “I seriously appreciate that. You know Lexi and I value and care about you and my dad’s opinion's regarding this because you’re important to us.”

His grin widened. “Couldn’t be more fortunate to have a more perfect future son-in-law, now could I?” At that they all shared a laugh. “Also if you need any help with the preparations of your apartment don’t hesitate to ask me.”

“That’s a deal, dad. You’re as much a part of this as we are,” Lexi assured with a blissful expression.

“I just can’t believe my little girl is all grown up now.” He hugged Lexi again and kissed her temple. “I’m really happy for you, dear Lexi. For both of you.” Raichu nuzzled against his cheek which made him laugh louder. “And for you too of course, Raichu.”

“ _Raaai. Raai._ ”

They went to join their friends in the audience as this unofficial Pokémon showcase was about to begin.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Augustine addressed the spectators. “Presenting as a special treat our very own Pokémon showcase performance. It’s marvelous!” As he spread his arms there was fireworks from both sides as Shauna and Serena along with their Pokémon entered the stage.

“We hope you enjoy the show,” they said in unison at which the crowd cheered excitedly. Lexi had never been aware that Pokémon showcases were this popular among the people now that she witnessed their reaction firsthand.

All the visitors marveled at the beautiful attacks Shauna and Serena were able to create with their Pokémon. All of their experience surely benefited them to being capable of preforming stunning performances. It was clear they were all having the time of their lives on stages performing for all of those people and Pokémon.

“That was so beautiful,” Bonnie gasped in awe when they finished their first round of performances.

“The people are surely adoring it,” Lexi agreed. Pikachu alerted them to the right where Mairin, Chespie and Alain were coming their way.

“Alain and Mairin are here too,” Ash stated.

“Hi,” Alain greeted. He was looking more upbeat these days than he had ever been and it suited him.

Lexi smiled. “Hi you two.”

“I’ve never seen Serena perform before,” Mairin admitted. “She’s great, isn't she?” Her Chespie vouched for that.

The crowd got even more enthusiastic when another performer joined the showcase. Now it existed of three performers from the Master Class finals and they all performed together in harmony. The audience was feeling the rhythm and most people and their Pokémon were dancing on their seats.

Lexi and the others released all their Pokémon so they could all enjoy this together.

“Hey, Alain.” Mairin eagerly tugged onto his arm. “Why don’t we have a dance too?”

Alain hesitated as his gaze momentarily drifted to Lexi who winked to encourage him on. “I uh don’t think I should.”

“Come on.” Mairin tugged to change his mind. “Let’s dance.” Chespie was hanging onto his leg as Alain was contemplating.

“You need to have some fun,” Augustine budded in. “Yeah go on.”

“Professor,” Alain uttered baffled as Mairin cheerfully began to dance.

She had a huge grin plastered onto her face. She just was a bubbly person through and through. “See, Alain. It’s really a lot of fun.” That seemed to be enough for Alain to change his mind.

Bonnie tugged onto Augustine’s arm instead with big eyes. “Professor, let’s dance.”

“Who me?” Augustine didn’t get a chance to protest as Bonnie enthusiastically tugged him along.

“You couldn't have a more fortunate dancing partner, dad,” Lexi assured lightheartedly. It did her a world of good to see everyone in such high spirits after what happened. It was almost as if Team Flare never happened which was exactly as it should be.

She was surprised when Clemont stepped in front of her as he took her hand and lay a sweet kiss against the back of it. “Why don’t we have a dance, Lex?” His blue eyes were shimmering as she stared into them. To this day a look from him still left her breathless.

“Would be glad too, Clem.” She joyfully pecked him on the mouth as he took her to where the others were dancing.

It was truly a mix of humans and Pokémon dancing together. Mostly Clemont and Lexi’s Pokémon were playfully dancing around one another since they were the closest with each other due to all of the time they’ve spend together. On another note Lexi and Clemont’s dancing surely had improved since their last couple of times and they were having more fun with it these days. He hadn’t stepped on her foot once in months, which displayed their growth. They were certainly planning to dance more in the future with their Pokémon if they had the opportunity.

Towards the end of the song Clemont actually danced with Luxray which Lexi believed to be exceptionally precious, while she danced with Lilligant and Azumarill.

When the Pokémon showcase had concluded there was a roaring applause from the audience. Truly everyone had a blissful expression on their faces.

They were kind of surprised when Serena’s mother, Grace, called out for her daughter and clearly had been watching the whole performance. No one was more surprised by her presence than Serena herself.

Around dusk Lexi, Clemont, Bonnie and Ash returned to the family home with Serena and her mother.

“Thank you for helping my daughter so much,” Grace said gratefully with a bow as they were all gathered inside.

Meyer casually brushed it off. “My pleasure. She has been a big help. The way she’s been taking care of my boy and girl along with Lexi. Serena is so important to all of us.”

“Exactly,” Lexi agreed smiling. “She’s a wonderful friend.”

“Well I’m so glad she’s been helping out a little,” Grace admitted.

Serena had been in the kitchen where she had started to prepare dinner. “Mom? Why not go and relax for a while? I’ll make some dinner.”

If Grace’s jaw could’ve dropped it would’ve. “You’ll make it?”

“That’s right.” Serena had a basket of pieces of bread in them. “You might not believe it but I turned into quite a good cook.”

Chespin chose that moment to release himself from his Pokéball onto the table as he hungrily rubbed his stomach.

Lexi’s hands were on her hips as she smirked. “You sure are something. But Serena I’ll gladly help you.”

“I’ll help you out too,’ Ash offered.

“Tell us what to do and its done,” Clemont humbly assured.

That’s how Serena began to gave them instructions what to do next in a friendly manner when Bonnie also joined them. They worked alongside each other in the kitchen. While they were busy Lexi realized that this could very well be the last night all five of them could be together like this so she wasn’t taking it for granted.

When the meal was eaten Serena insisted she’d do the dishes with Bonnie while Lexi made tea for everyone else as they remained seated at the table. Lexi was quietly cuddling with Chespin whose stomach was filled now so he was relaxed.

“I’m going back to the hotel,” Grace announced as she got up.

“Wait, mom,” Serena interrupted. “Can I stay with you at the hotel tonight.” Grace nodded.

Before Serena left Lexi addressed her a genuine smile when she assumed that Serena was going to use that time with her mother to decide what her next step was going to be.

So when Meyer asked the rest to play a friendly card game together she was only too happy to oblige. Especially when her future father-in-law lost a few rounds due to his daughter’s clever hands that he grew more frustrated which amused them all.

“You’re such a sore loser, Meyer,” Lexi jested after about an hour of playing. With Chespin still in her hold. At that he made a face at her in mock annoyance which only made everyone laugh joyously.

“ _Chespin. Ches_.” Chespin shrugged casually.

When the next morning came around they made it to the bus station in Lumiose City where it was time to say goodbye to Serena’s mom. It were Ash, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Sawyer, Bonnie, Clemont and Lexi that went with them.

“Are you leaving already?” Clemont asked dubiously since she had only been here one day.

“You should stay longer,” Bonnie considered.

Lexi bit her lip. “I’m sure Serena would appreciate it.”

Raichu nodded on her shoulder. “ _Raai. Raai._ ”

“Serena is doing fine,” Grace assured. “That’s what is important.”

Serena smiled. “Thanks, mom.”

“Let me know once you’ve decided what we’ve talked about.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

That assured Grace. “Alright, gang. Come visit me whenever you’re in Vaniville Town.” She winked at them. “The door is always unlocked.”

They said their farewells to the woman who boarded the bus who waved at them until the bus drove off which left them all on the platform.

“So should we all head over to Professor Sycamore’s lab?” Shauna suggested. “What do ya think?” 

Tierno had hearts in his eyes. “Nope I’m gonna work on my new dance with Serena.” He was interrupted when Shauna tugged onto his ear.

“You promised,” she reminded him.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “Why do you plan to visit my dad?”

“Since all the wild Pokémon left Lumiose City we’ve been asked to help out,” Trevor answered. “Which means we’ve got a big job ahead of us.”

“Awesome,” Ash replied. “You’ll do great.”

“Sounds like an honorable job,” Lexi agreed.

“Well then we’ll be heading out too,” Shauna said.

“Take care of yourselves, everyone,” Trevor responded as he, Shauna and Tierno headed out.

“Alright.” Sawyer’s hands were on the straps of his backpacks. “I need to go as well.

“So what’s next?” Ash took a step forward. “Where are you going?”

“To what’s left of Lysandre’s offices. Steven asked me to help him out. It seems that Giant Rocks disappeared before and then reappeared. So Steven believes the Giant Rock might not have completely disappeared this time either. That’s what he’s working on _right_ now.” He held his Key Stone in his hand. “See I got this Key Stone from Steven. Maybe we can be of some use to him. I’d like to pay him back for his help.”

“Sounds great.”

“Ash? Next time we meet let’s Battle okay? In the meantime I’ll keep gaining experience.”

Ash nodded. “Sure. It’s a deal.”

“I’m winning next time.”

There was fire in both their eyes. “Yeah? So am I?” They were laughing cheerfully when they exchanged a handshake.

“See ya,” Sawyer said as he addressed them.

“You take lots of care.” Lexi smiled. “Do call me whenever you encounter some new Pokémon or something.”

“That’s a deal.”

“Bye bye,” Bonnie said nicely.

“See ya soon,” Clemont assured.

“Take care of yourself,” Serena added.

Sawyer nodded. “Right.” He turned around as he hurried away in the opposite direction. Raichu waved him off all the way.

“I guess we should be heading back to the Lumiose Gym. We still got more cleaning up to do,” Clemont considered as he eyed his fiancé. “You coming, Lex?”

Lexi’s grin was blinding as she intertwined their fingers. “Of course, Clem.” Raichu floated onto his shoulder.

Bonnie eagerly raised both her arms at which they smiled at her. “I wanna help.”

“What about you?” Clemont asked as they glanced at the rest.

Ash appeared somewhat dazed by that question. “Yeah what should I do?” He turned his head to meet Serena’s gaze. “What are you gonna do?”

It was obvious that she also had no clue what to do next. “Me? I don’t know.”

“You can stay with me, you know.” Ash his offer was generous but it caused Serena’s cheeks to blush profusely which only seemed to be noticed by Lexi, Clemont and Bonnie. Clemont did his best to avoid Lexi’s gaze so they wouldn’t start another laughing fit at their friend’s expense.

“Why don’t you two go and have some fun?” Lexi suggested as she winked at Serena’s whose cheeks only went redder which made her smirk. Clemont softly snickered next to her.

When the group had parted ways for now they did go to the Lumiose Gym to clean up the mess that Team Flare had caused and fix everything that had gotten damaged in the process. It was while they were there they received a phone call from the contractors with the confirmation that their renovation was officially to take place that afternoon which sped things up tremendously. 

While they waited for those workers to get there Clemont and Lexi were clearing the belongings that were still present in the apartment which they wanted to save and use when the renovations would be complete. Even though there weren’t that many belongings they currently possessed it was quite an unusual sight to see the apartment stripped bare of any furniture and the walls from pictures and drawings.

“Now it’s really getting started, isn’t it Lex?” Clemont kissed her temple as they took in the state of their apartment.

She clasped her hands together. “I can hardly wait, babe. It can’t go fast enough. Just imagine that weeks from now this officially is our place.”

His grin was blinding. “I know right. Once the exterior is complete and we’ve picked all of the furniture of our choice then it will really be our home. Then you can add all of your drawings on the wall if you please.”

Lexi snorted. “Not all of them, Clem. Do you like plants?”

“Of course. I already have some idea what would work best for us but that’s something we’ll do together. We’ll make sure that it has this homely feel to it when its completed. That’s a guarantee.”

“I love you, babe.”

He huffed out a joyous laugh. “Love you too, Lexi.”

Lexi kissed him blissfully with their promises for their nearing future.

They had stored their belongings back at Clemont’s family home when they returned there later in the afternoon. They discovered that the others were already there. With everything stored they went to the kitchen where Serena had a announcement to make.

“Tada!” She excitedly stepped forward. “Attention please! Alright so I’ve decided I’m going to go on a performer’s training journey.” That news surely shook everyone who was present.

“You’re gonna leave us too?” Bonnie asked dubiously.

Lexi bit her cheek. “When did you decide that?” Chespin was wailing softly at that confirmation because that meant he’d have to go without Serena’s Poké Puff’s. He hopped into Lexi’s arms who could console him. “I gotcha.”

Serena nodded eagerly, a fire blazing in her eyes. “Yeah. I realize I need to learn a lot in order to grow as a Pokémon performer so I gotta go. There are so many places to see. It sounds like the Hoenn region is a great place for Pokémon contests so I’m going there first.”

With Chespin in her arm Lexi somehow engulfed her other arm around the girl. “Yeah! I’m so happy for you that you were finally able to make that choice. That’s incredible and it will teach you so much about all of the various Pokémon contests there are. You’re going to have a blast.”

“You’re too nice of a friend, Lexi. I’m going to keep you updated about everything whenever I get the chance.”

“I’d like that.” Lexi’s grin was radiant when she stepped back. It made her realize that she was going to miss the girl’s presence enormously when they would part ways, because they had really grown to be vast friends. She relied on the girl’s opinion and her cheerful conversations. There would certainly be a gap in Lexi’s life when Serena wasn’t as constantly present from here on out.

“That’s great,” Ash said now that Serena was ready to take the next step in her life. “Good for you.”

“Thanks, Ash,” Serena replied gratefully. “I’m not sure where it will lead me but I’ll do my best. We’ll do our best.” She gestured to her Pokémon who eagerly vouched for that. “And who knows? Maybe we can help lots of other people find their dreams. I think… No I’m sure I can do that.”

He nodded. “Yeah. Go for it.”

“Guess that means we’re all moving forward to pursue our dreams, aren’t we?” Lexi beamed which was a surreal experience. It dawned on her that it meant that their time with all her friends together like this was running short since their dream’s led them to other regions. 

Clemont chuckled contently. “It’s really starting now.”

Raichu floated onto his shoulder. “ _Raaaai._ ”


	140. Facing the Needs of Many!

“So how did you and Clemont actually meet?” Serena asked them. “I realized that I never heard that story.”

“It’s quite an interesting story though,” Clemont assured nicely as they were on their way to the wetlands to return Goodra to its home. This was going to be the last trip the five of them were going to take before they’d go their separate ways. 

“It feels like ages ago,” Lexi admitted truthfully. “I believe we were like four or five years old at the time.”

“Yeah do tell them the story,” Bonnie insisted who had heard it countless of times throughout the years. “I do adore it.” Raichu was on her shoulder who nodded eagerly.

“ _Raai. Raai._ ”

There was a smile on Clemont’s face as he reminisced. “Awh it all started with a ball.”

Ash frowned at that. “A ball?”

Lexi snickered softly. “Clem, we have to go into more detail than that for it to make sense to them.”

He intertwined their fingers as there was mirth in his eyes as blue as the sky that surrounded them. “You’re right of course, Lex. Will you do the honours?”

“I’d be must obliged. So this is how it actually started.”

_Lexi was on her way to Sycamore Lab when her path led her passed the park at the centre of Lumiose City. Her thoughts were focused on getting home because her dad was waiting for her to deliver that errand she had done for him. The house she visited had only been across the street._

_She was about to head around the corner when she saw how a group of kids were playing at the park. One of them kicked a football harshly which sent it flying. It went so far that it went over the fence of the park and hit a boy about her age in the face who was absentmindedly walking across the street. He tumbled onto the pavement due to the intensity with his face down._

_Lexi hurried over to where he was in concern as she leaned over him. “Are you alright? Did you get hurt?”_

_He inclined his head as his blue eyes met hers. “Y-Yeah. I’m okay.” The girl’s lovely strawberry pink hair was braided to the side as she wore a playful peach colored dress with matching shoes and black glasses on her nose._

_“You sure? They kicked the ball pretty hard.” Lexi was kind of enamoured with his messy blonde hair which was almost golden when the sunlight touched it. He wore a light green blouse with short sleeves, and brown shorts and a pair of round glasses. “My name is Lexi.”_

_He smiled faintly. “I’m Clemont.”_

_As the boy sat up and rubbed his temple her attention fell to his knees. “You’re bleeding!”_

_Clemont hadn’t noticed his scraped knees until now. “O-Oh. You’re right.”_

_Without warning Lexi took his hand which was surprisingly warm as she lifted him to his feet. “I live over there. My daddy will help you.” She gave him no chance to argue with her as she gently tugged him along with her down the streets._

_When Lexi lead him to the laboratory she noted how his eyes widened when took in the grand size of the building. “Do you live in a castle?”_

_She flashed him a toothy grin. “No. My daddy is the Professor.” She opened the front door and stepped into the hallway. “Daddy! Where are you?”_

_As on cue Professor Augustine Sycamore came around the corner in his lab coat at the sound of his daughter’s distress. “Lexi, is everything alright? Who is your friend?”_

_“This is Clemont. He fell over when he got hit with a ball and hurt his knees. I said you will help him.”_

_He smiled at her generosity. “Sure thing, dear.” He addressed the boy a reassuring glance. “You’re in good hands here, Clemont. Right this way.”_

_“T-Thank you, Professor,” Clemont stammered shyly as he followed Lexi and her dad to the other room._

_Augustine carefully cleaned Clemont’s scraped knees so they wouldn’t get infected. He put two pieces of band aid onto them. “There. That should do it. All better now.” He eyed his daughter. “Lexi, why don’t you show Clemont around? I’m sure he’d like to see all the Pokémon that live here. While you do that I’d like to contact his parents so they know where he is, okay? Don’t want them to get worried.”_

_“Daddy, that’s a great idea!” Lexi excitedly agreed. Her gaze shifted to the boy. “Do you wanna see all the Pokémon that my daddy is taking care of? There are hundreds here!”_

_Clemont’s eyes widened at that. “That many? That sounds nice.” He’d provided Augustine with the information and name of his own dad so the Professor could call him as he followed Lexi down the hallway._

_“Hey, Clemont,” she said as she turned around with a smile._

_“Yes, Lexi?”_

_“Do you wanna be my best friend?”_

_He happily took her hand as he joyously chuckled. “I like that very much.”_

_“That means we’ll be friends forever and ever.” She let out a blissful giggle as she briefly hugged him which he returned._

_“Perfect. Where are the Pokémon?”_

_“I’ll show you.” Lexi eagerly pulled him along with her as she escorted her new best friend around the lab._

“And the rest is history,” Lexi completed her story. “My dad stated that we were pretty much glued to another from there on out and that you wouldn’t see one without the other.”

“From there on out we haven’t spent a day without each other in our lives,” Clemont added with his trademark grin. “It’s nice that our friendship blossomed into a full-fledged relationship over the years. That first encounter changed it all.”

“I’m quite grateful that you got kicked in the face with that ball back then because it gave me you, Clem.” He huffed out a laugh as she chastely planted a kiss on his mouth.

“I think it’s adorable,” Serena cooed. “It’s very romantic especially since you two are getting married soon.”

“Years from now isn’t soon, Serena,” Clemont corrected playfully which earned him a teasing look.

Raichu nodded enthusiastically. “ _Raaai._ ”

“It is pretty funny that the two of you have always been friends,” Ash replied.

“And that you’ll be together for the rest of your lives,” Bonnie squealed excitedly.

Clemont’s arm went around Lexi’s shoulder as they exchanged a blissful look. “That’s a guarantee.”

She snickered softly. “No question about that.”

Shortly after that they made it to the swamp where Goodra originated from. Ash had all of his Pokémon from their Pokéball’s so that they could say their farewells.

“It’s awesome that we were able to Battle together,” Ash stated as there was a solemn expression in Goodra’s eyes. “Hey don’t be sad. I’ll see you again.” With Ash leaving the region soon Lexi wondered that was plausible.

Dedenne was devastated when it leaped onto Goodra’s snout and nuzzled against it.

“Take care, Goodra.” This was supported by the rest of Ash’s Pokémon. Goodra carefully handed Dedenne back to Bonnie. Ash extended his arm. “Thanks again.” Goodra nodded as it took the hand with tears in its eyes.

That’s how they waved Goodra and its friends goodbye as left the wetlands behind them. Since the wetlands weren’t that far removed from Lumiose City they were doing everything by foot. Their path took them through the forest that lay closer to the city borders.

Serena was checking her guidebook. “Say. The airport is up and running again.”

Ash inclined his head. “Yeah? Guess when we get back to Lumiose City I’ll fly home.”

“Right away?” Lexi figured.

“No probably tomorrow.”

“I guess that means our journey is almost over,” Clemont pointed out. “It’s kind of sad, ya know?”

Lexi sighed. “It surely is. We’ve been on this journey for the last year.” She petted Raichu who floated into her arms.

They were interrupted when Ash suddenly came to a halt which alarmed them.

“Something wrong?” Serena questioned.

“Uh I’m not sure,” Ash replied dubiously as he scanned the woods in front of them. That’s when Greninja released itself from its Pokéball which stunned the rest. “Greninja, what’s going on?”

Greninja’s straightened itself as its gaze was transfixed on the trees ahead as if something was lurking there. Without warning black vines emerged through the soil which Greninja could barely avoid.

“What’s that?” Ash wanted to know.

“Those are the same vines as from the Team Flare debacle,” Lexi stated grimly as it uneased her.

“One of those vines,” Clemont answered. “Like from before.”

Ash tensed up. “Could Team Flare be doing all of this?”

Lexi clenched a hand. “I’d like to believe that’s improbable since we dealt with Lysandre.”

“I wonder if this could be the work of a group of some sort,” Clemont said dumbfounded. “A group like Team Flare.”

“But I thought Squishy got rid of them all,” Bonnie disagreed.

“We’ve got to get rid of them right away,” Ash firmly insisted. His attention was focused on Greninja. “Are you ready, Greninja?”

Greninja nodded in promise as the two of them skilfully fused into Ash-Greninja.

“You’re right I see it too,” Ash agreed as if they could sense what was inside of those vines.

“What, Ash? What do you see?” Serena asked horrified.

“It’s some red thing.” Ash-Greninja muttered something. “Got it. Least it’s worth the try. Okay, Greninja. Water Shuriken!”

Ash-Greninja leaped up and slashed into the vine which retreated.

“You did it,” Bonnie stated.

“Looks like it lost its strength,” Clemont replied in awe.

Lexi’s bit her lip. “I don’t believe that was it.”

“Wonder if it came from that red glow,” Ash said.

The ground shook profusely which unsettled them all.

“What’s going on?” Bonnie asked terrified as she clutched ono Lexi’s waist.

“Something is driving this way,” Lexi figured when a truck came driving towards them a rapid pace.

The group split up as Lexi tugged Bonnie with her to safety so the truck wouldn’t plunder through them. It came to a shrieking halt nearby.

“Babe, are you okay?” Lexi turned her head as Clemont was only one to have landed on the ground cause he had almost gotten run over.

“Yeah I’m fine, Lex,” he assured as he rose to his feet with Raichu’s aid.

They saw how a Zygarde cell was lifted from a tree bench by a Pokémon using Psychic.

“It’s a cell!” Clemont cried.

“Who could do that?” Lexi exclaimed in dismay.

“It’s Squishy’s friend!” Bonnie added in concern.

The cell was being levitated into a glass container on the top of the truck where a Malamar was using Psychic. Next to it stood a person dressed in red that the sight alone made Lexi taste bile on her tongue as her stomach clenched. It was a face that had been haunting her ever since the Kalos League Finals.

“Not you please,” she groaned softly with disdain in her voice as she grimaced. All her memories of her capture at their hands and their nasty mind controlling had resurfaced.

He laughed wickedly. “If it isn’t Lexi Sycamore? Always a pleasure.”

Raichu floated in front of her, ready to fight for Lexi should it be necessary. “ _Raaaai! Raai! Raai!_ ”

“It’s you!” Clemont shouted when he recognized him. His whole body instantly went alert with the intend to protect his fiancé at all costs from this weasel.

“Clemont! Lexi, who is he?” Serena wanted to know.

“Xerosic! Team Flare Scientist!” His voice was shaking with venom. “He’s the one who mind controlled Lexi against her will. I Battled him! But I...” His mind drifted off in the middle of his sentence at the memory of Clembot’s sacrifice.

“True I lost to you back then,” Xerosic confirmed. “But I’m miraculously back! And I’m now in the process of creating Team Neo Flare.”

“Team Neo Flare?” Serena echoed.

Lexi swallowed thickly. “Why can’t you just give up when you’re defeated? You’ve lost once and you won’t be victorious this second time.”

“What are you gonna do?” Ash pressed.

“Give up Squishy’s friend right now!” Bonnie demanded.

There was a glint in Xerosic’s eyes and a malicious smirk on his face Lexi was eager to wipe off herself. “No I can’t do that. I’m going to get every cell and obtain Zygarde complete form! Lysandre’s ambitions will then be able to come true!” He laughed with evil intend.

“I’m never gonna let you get away with that!” Ash firmly made clear. “Greninja, smash that thing! Water Shuriken!”

Xerosic extended an arm. “Stop them with Signal Beam!” His Malamar countered the attack which created a temporarily smoke cloud.

They coughed against the smoke in their lungs.

“Clemont, they took it,” Bonnie cried out.

“And I know that cell is Squishy’s friend –“ Clemont hadn’t finished his sentence when he was lifted into the air by Malamar’s Psychic.

“Clemont, no!” Lexi held onto Clemont’s hands with all her might as she felt the pull of the Psychic trying to tug him from her grasp. “I’m not letting you go! No matter what it takes!” Raichu aided her by tugging onto his arms.

Clemont couldn’t hold onto her due to the control on him and Lexi’s arms were trembling from the strength it cost her to resist against Malamar’s Psychic. No matter the odds Lexi was still human and with that smoke cloud covering the clearing she didn’t possess inhuman strength.

She felt his fingers slipping from her hands as she clenched her teeth. “I can’t lose you to him, Clem!”

“Lexi, it’s not your fault.” It was obvious Clemont resented that he was immobilized and couldn’t struggle against it. He yelped fearfully when he was pulled from his fiancé's hands who couldn’t see him anywhere.

Lexi screamed his name from the top of her lungs which was a gut-wrenching noise.

“ _Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaai,_ ” Raichu wailed in dismay at their separation.

When the smoke cleared they saw the truck driving away in the distance.

Ash eyed Ash-Greninja. “You can catch up to them. Do it!” Ash-Greninja nodded as it rapidly ran ahead in pursue of the truck. 

Bonnie took Lexi’s hand. “We’re going to bring Clemont back, okay.”

She bit her lip. “Whatever it takes.” Every nerve in her body was focused on safely retrieving her fiancé. They had gone through so much together that she couldn’t let Xerosic get his filthy hands on him. With what Xerosic had done to her she didn’t have to wonder what he could do to her beloved Clemont. It made her nauseous.

Her brain was a foggy clouded in a haze as they all ran through the forest with the indent to catch of with the truck. Lexi was pushing her body’s boundaries and ignored the raspiness of her throat and her lungs protesting. It almost made it an out of body experience to her because she wouldn’t allow herself any rest until she had Clemont back.

After about ten minutes of running Ash suddenly halted. “Greninja just found them?”

Lexi cut straight through the chase since that was all she could think about. “Is Clemont there?”

“How is Clemont?” Serena asked.

“Well all I see are Xerosic and Malamar,” Ash confessed.

Lexi’s breathing was laboured. “Xerosic wouldn’t go through all this effort to capture Clemont and then leave him out of his sight.” That thought alone sent a chill down her spine. 

“Do you think you can sneak inside somehow, Greninja?”

While Ash-Greninja made an attempt to sneak into the truck the rest resumed their running to catch up with them. Ash was obviously at the front but only because he knew the direction of the truck.

“Oh no!” Ash cried out in dismay when minutes had passed. He didn’t entail further and only gave Ash-Greninja instructions which attacks to use.

Their path took them to the edge of a cliff where there was a clearing below.

“There they are!” Bonnie pointed forward to where the truck was located along with Xerosic and Malamar.

“You give both of them back!” Ash insisted.

“They don’t belong to you!” Lexi’s voice cracked when she realized Clemont must’ve been inside that truck. She was seething with uncontrollable rage. She couldn’t lose her cool now.

Xerosic let out a groan of annoyance. “Retreat for now. Alright Malamar use Psycho Cut!” The attack was merely used to keep Ash-Greninja detained while Xerosic quickly sped away with the truck.

Only Ash-Greninja intended to stop the truck in its track. The truck didn’t slow down and went on its merry way. There wasn’t any sign of Ash-Greninja when it drove off.

“No!” Lexi shouted loudly. “I can’t lose him again!”

“No! it can’t be!” Serena cried out in horror at the loss of Greninja.

“It’s fine,” Ash assured since he could sense Greninja wherever it was. “Greninja is fine. It’s hiding underneath.”

That restored some hope for Serena. “Yeah?”

Lexi let out a deep breath. “That’s one good thing.”

“Thank goodness,” Bonnie said.

“Okay. Let’s go.” Ash started to hurry down the hill so that they could pursue the truck.

Lexi was just glad to get a move on again because she couldn’t waste any valuable time. Not when Clemont needed her. Her heart was drumming loudly inside her ears.

“I see them! Up there!” Ash came to a halt when he pointed into the air above a mountain peak.

Lexi gulped. “Up there?”

“Let’s go.”

They were all compliant as they chased after him. Their only choice was to scale that which they accomplished within a matter of minutes.

“We’re here.” Ash was already running ahead. They stood there on the edge of the cliff with the forest below them. There was no visible trace of the others anywhere. “I know Greninja is flying around here. Though I can’t see just where.”

“Could Xerosic somehow made themselves invisible?” Lexi wondered. “It doesn’t sound too outlandish he’d so something like that to escape.” If he was indeed flying with an invisible plane he’d escape from their radar.

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Serena replied doubtfully.

“Greninja!” Ash called out. “We’re here! Up at the top of the mountain!” He momentarily paused. “I see it. I should be able to reach it if I jump. I’ll hop on that plan.” That baffled Serena and Bonnie.

Lexi clenched her jaw. “Count me in.” It just proved how determined she was to get her Clemont back.

“Not from here!” Serena cried out.

“What happens if you fall?” Bonnie protested.

“We can’t let them escape,” Ash made clear. “We gotta do it.” He and Lexi took a couple of steps backwards so they could make a leap. “We’re going!”

Lexi nodded. “It’s all we can do!”

Serena took his right hand. “I’m going too!”

Bonnie took his other. “Me too! We’re always a team, right?” She winked as also held onto Lexi’s hand.

“Don’t question that, Bonbon,” Lexi assured, smiling faintly. Raichu was focused on her shoulder.

“Alright,” Ash agreed. “Make sure you do what I say.”

The four of them formed a sort of line by holding the other their hands. When Ash was able to sense Greninja he gave them the cue to start running which they did as they leaped from the mountain. There was nothing for them to land on other than the forest below if they wanted to plummet down.

Ash-Greninja’s tongue grabbed Serena’s arm who was on one side of the line as it pulled all of them through an odd portal in the air which faded as they passed it. They had ended up on the roof of an airplane with Ash-Greninja next to them.

“You did it, Greninja,” Ash praised.

“We owe you,” Lexi said gratefully.

Raichu thankfully petted Ash-Greninja’s arm in appreciation. “ _Raaaaaai. Raaai. Raaaai. Raaai._ ” At which Ash-Greninja smiled at her.

“Wow thank you,” Serena supplied.

“That was a close one,” Bonnie admitted.

Lexi was the first to get to get to her feet with the others in tow. “We gotta get him back now.”

There was a door on the roof that had metal stairs that led them inside of the plane. Every nerve of Lexi’s body was on high alert for any sign.

“Clemont,” Ash said. “Where could he be?”

They couldn’t have taken more than two steps when Lexi noticed something familiar in the corner of her eyes that alarmed her.

“It’s you, Clemont!” Lexi exclaimed in recognition when he just stood there. There was a certain glint in his glasses as he didn’t bat an eye at their arrival. He appeared almost in trance.

“ _Raaaaai!_ ” Raichu waved with her arms. “

“Clemont!” Ash called in the hope that he would recognize them.

Bonnie took a few steps forward. “Clemont!”

Before she could make it there their moment was ruined by Xerosic’s maniacal laughter behind them which made them turn their heads. He was standing there with his Malamar and Crobat. “I welcome you all to the unveiling of the enhanced human.”

“What did you do?” Ash demanded to know.

Lexi’s jaw clenched. “I swear if you did something to him.”

“Give me back my brother and Squishy’s friend right now!” Bonnie insisted.

Xerosic simply resumed his laughter. “Your brother is currently being mind controlled and has become Team Neo Flare’s first enhanced human.” His gaze shifted to Lexi who was spitting with rage. “I’ve learned from my mistakes when I mind controlled you by making my victims resemble mindless zombies. There is no way it will be irreversible nor will your sappy words snap him out of it.”

“Yes, Xerosic, sir,” Clemont replied and the sound of his voice sent a chill down Lexi’s spine.

“Clemont!” Bonnie cried horrified as she clutched onto Lexi.

“Oh it can’t be,” Serena muttered.

“Clemont snap out of it!” Ash firmly insisted.

“Unit one!” Xerosic extended his arm. “Your first job is to capture them all.” From how he spoke it was obvious this all amused him.

“Right as you wish.” Clemont raised both his arms as he slowly came their way.

“This can’t be real!” Serena protested.

“Clemont!” Bonnie pleaded as she stepped behind Lexi.

Lexi swallowed the bile from her throat. She wasn’t going to accept that she lost her fiancé to Xerosic. “Clemont is the strongest person I know who learned from my mistakes! He’d be the last person to fall to that snake’s clutches! He’d never grant him the satisfaction to win!”

“There is no way Clemont could be _that_ weak!” Ash firmly disagreed. “He’d never give in to your mind control!”

Clemont came to a halt as Lexi anxiously held her breath. He laughed softly in a way someone under control would. He then inclined his head as that glint from his glasses had faded and his sparkly blue eyes were visible. “Thank you for having faith in me, Lexi and Ash.”

“Babe,” Lexi uttered quietly at the sight of him as an enormous weight was lifted from her shoulders. Everyone was overjoyed to see that they hadn’t lost him as Xerosic’s skin went pale.

“You know I’m an inventor,” Clemont explained smugly and Lexi couldn’t keep her eyes from him. “The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!” He removed a small metal disk which was attached to his glasses. “After what he did to Lexi, I invented this multi electromagnetic wave blocker. I call it **Jamming Unit 1**. I inconspicuously attached it while pretending to wipe off my glasses.”

Lexi was beaming with pride. “Marvellous,” she marvelled.

“ _Raaaaai,_ ” Raichu gasped in a similar fashion.

“Unbelievable,” Xerosic groaned in frustration.

“That makes twice you failed against one of my inventions,” Clemont said. “This device and my Clembot should prove whose inventions are superior! Time to admit you’ve been defeated.” He was truly putting Xerosic in his place.

“My inventions are inferior?” Xerosic had an inner turmoil when he tensed up. “This is not possible! Crobat use Air Slash now!”

Clemont was quick to sent out Chespin. “Chespin Pin Missile!” The pins easily countered the attack which created a minor explosion.

“Clemont, let’s get them together,” Ash insisted fiercely.

“Alright.” He and their Pokémon agreed.

“Kick his ass!” Lexi reminded them.

“Alright Malamar Signal Beam,” Xerosic commanded. “And Crobat Wing Attack!”

“Now dodge it!” Clemont said which Chespin accomplished by using his vines by grasping onto Ash-Greninja who hurled him around to create speed. “Use Tackle!” When he was in close range he let go and struck Crobat directly in its face.

“You pesky little,” Xerosic groaned. “I’m not going to let you annoying brats ruin my plan of perfection! Now Crobat use Air Slash!”

“Water Shuriken!” Ash insisted. The move blocked the Air Slash and knocked out Crobat in the process.

Xerosic was forced to withdraw it. “This is not acceptable. As long as I have my ideas and my genius mind I’ll be able to recreate this world. Defeat is not an option.” He started to make an attempt to get away.

“Come back!” Ash shouted.

Xerosic pushed a button which opened a door of the plane which formed an escape. He returned his Malamar. “We must meet again sometime. I’m not finished yet. See you again!” Like that Xerosic jumped out of the plane.

“You won’t get away!” Clemont lay down on the edge as he activated his Aipom-Arm which held onto Xerosic before he’d escape. He was fiercely protesting against his capture. “You’re gonna pay for all the awful things you did! And from now on you need to invent things that help humanity!” That seemed deflate Xerosic’s protests.

“I’ll go call Officer Jenny,” Lexi made clear as he hurried to where the phone was aboard this plane. Since this thing was currently on auto pilot it wasn’t that difficult to instruct this thing to land onto the ground.

While the plane was landing and Xerosic had been tied up Lexi felt how two arms engulfed her and at that moment everything seemed right with the world because she had her Clemont back. “I’m sorry to have worried you, Lexi.”

“That wasn’t your fault. It’s because I experienced first-hand how horrifying it is to have no control over your own mind that I feared what he’d do to you. I didn’t want to consider that I could lose you and certainly not to him.”

He placed gentle kisses against the top of her pink hair. “I made a promise to you, didn’t I? That’s why I made this invention in the first place to protect you, but hadn’t envisioned I had to use it on myself. But I’m grateful because it brought me back to you in the end which is exactly where I want to be. Xerosic cannot hurt anyone again.”

“You’re right. You were exceptionally brave in stopping him which I admire, Clem. Just remember that I love you.”

He leaned slightly back with mirth in his eyes as he caressed her cheeks. “I know, babe. I love you too.” Like that he connected their mouths to reassure both of them that things would certainly get better from here on out.

As the plane landed and Officer Jenny arrived at the scene Clemont hadn’t removed his arm from around Lexi. It was quite an unreal experience to see Xerosic being detained towards a police car to pay for his crimes against the world.

“Tell me something,” Xerosic came to a halt. “You’ve got a lot of strength. But why?”

Clemont smiled as he adjusted his glasses while Raichu was on his shoulder. “Honestly I wasn’t that strong before. But my time with Ash, Lexi and all my friends and all that we’ve experienced that’s given me the strength I have now.” If Lexi hadn’t been hopelessly in love with him before she certainly was now.

“Your friends?” he muttered as Officer Jenny got him into the police car. He didn’t protest his capture as the car drove away and they all hoped that would be the last time their paths would cross.

Lexi exhaled as all the tension was released from her body. “Good riddance. He won’t hurt anyone again.” Clemont pecked her cheek at that.

“ _Raaai. Raai,_ ” Raichu smiled.

“Glad that’s over with,” Serena admitted.

Bonnie knelt next to the Zygarde cell with a mix of worry and disdain on her face. “Hey. You know Squishy right? Squishy is your friend?” The cell gave no response which troubled here.

That’s when the ground started to shake as another one of those vines emerged from the ground which forced them to back down. The vine came at Bonnie with tremendous speed but before it could get closer something slashed through the center of vine which released lots of wind mixed with smoke.

“What happened?” Ash asked flabbergasted.

Against all odds they witnessed how Squishy disconnected with its cells and changed to its singular forme.

There was pure joy in Bonnie’s eyes when she spotted her dear old friend. “Squishy!” She ran over to where it was and picked it up so she could nuzzle it against her cheek.

“What a happy reunion,” Lexi uttered in fascination when she detected that blissful expression on the girl’s face.

“I missed you,” Bonnie confessed as the others joined her. “Feeling better now?” Squishy confirmed that it was which made her nuzzle firmer against it.

“We’re getting to see Squishy again,” Serena said.

“Bonnie, that’s great, isn’t it?” Clemont pointed out ecstatically. Raichu floated from his shoulder to pet Squishy in a friendly manner.

“Sure is,” Ash confirmed.

Squishy then hopped from the girl’s arms as it was heading for the treeline. It briefly eyed Ash-Greninja as the two of them hurried forwards.

“Where are you going?” Bonnie cried out.

“One way to find out,” Lexi replied.

“Come on,” Ash suggested as they all ran after them deeper into the forest.

By the time they reached a clearing not that far away sunlight shine through the roof of the trees as the sun was about to set, covering everything in an orange hue. There next to a river sat Zygarde’s other 50% forme.

“Zygarde,” Ash said.

“They’re both here,” Lexi figured.

“Greninja,” Zygarde began. “I come to ask a favor of you.” To hear it speaking out loud obviously puzzled the others.

“Was that the voice of Zygarde?” Serena wondered.

“It’s telepathy,” Ash answered.

“Remember Volcanion used to do it too,” Lexi pointed out in admiration.

“The vines have reappeared. Their roots have burrowed themselves deep into the ground and they emerge by absorbing negative energy,” Zygarde went on. “What we destroyed was merely on the surface. The scars from the incident that nearly destroyed the world are deep. The two of us are destroying the roots that are scattered throughout Kalos one by one.

“However,” Squishy took over. “It’s difficult for even me to pinpoint their exact locations. Yet Greninja… It seems that you are somehow able to locate them.” Ash-Greninja nodded in confirmation.

“So that was the negative energy,” Ash realized.

“I do not know why only you possess that power,” Zygarde continued. “But I am in need of your assistance.”

“Will you help us with your power?” Squishy asked.

“Power?” Bonnie echoed unsure.

"Does that mean?” Serena brought up but didn’t dare to finish.

Ash took a few steps forwards which baffled them. “What will it be, Greninja?” Their eyes locked as Ash-Greninja wasn’t as certain about its choice. “I know what happened before can never happen again.” That earned a nod. “Remember what Professor Sycamore and Lexi said? That maybe it wasn’t a coincidence that I met you way back when you were still a Froakie. I think that maybe they were right. It wasn’t a coincidence. That when you and I power up it isn’t an accident. Maybe your power was always meant for this moment.”

Ash-Greninja was visibly moved by Ash his generous and heartfelt speech. The others who were witnessing this were just as affected by his words.

“Thanks. You always became stronger to help someone else. So now this time you’ll help Kalos and the world. It’s like something’s telling you that what you need to do now is find all that negative energy. Don’t worry. We’ll always be connected even if we’re not in the same place. The truth is we won’t ever really be apart. This is what you’ve gotta do.”

Ash-Greninja slowly nodded as if it had found its resolve. It took a few steps forwards as it extended its hand which Ash shook. They then enfolded their arms around the others in a sincere embrace.

“Oh, Greninja,” Ash muttered. He was doing what everybody else didn’t have the guts to do. Lexi couldn’t imagine the heartache to part with one of her Pokémon.

When their embrace broke Ash-Greninja crossed the creak to where Zygarde and Squishy were waiting.

“Thank you,” Squishy said in gratitude. “Ash. Greninja will be in my care.”

Ash raised his arm at that notion with tears in his eyes. “Yeah! I’m counting on you, Squishy!”

“Hey Squishy,” Bonnie began.

At that there was sadness on Squishy’s face. “We probably won’t see each other for a while, Bonnie.”

The tears on her face silently streamed down her cheeks. “It’s okay. I know that you’ve got a lot of important work to do. I’ll always be cheering you on, you know.”

“I’ll always be with you too, Bonnie.”

“I’ll come and find you when I become a trainer! We’ll be together again that’s a promise. “

Squishy nodded at that as it smiled. “Yes that’s a promise.”

As the girl turned around her arms went around Lexi’s waist who soothingly stroked her golden hair. “It’s never easy to part with someone you care about. But Squishy will find its way back to you when the time is right, Bonbon.”

“I know. It’s goodbye, right?”

“Of course,” she replied as her gaze locked with Clemont who smiled at her.

Ash released all of his Pokémon from their Pokéball so that they could wave farewell to Greninja and Squishy as they wished them well until they could no longer see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I only have one episode left cause I don't want this to end T_________T


	141. Till we Compete Again!

“Isn’t it weird that we have to part with our friends today, Clem?” Lexi was gently running her fingers through her fiancé’s golden hair whose head was lying in her lap in the bed in his family home bedroom.

“It is pretty surreal that our journey has officially come to an end after a year of traveling together,” he replied softly. “It’s going to take some time to get accustomed to their absence because they’ve been around every day and we became fast friends.”

“I believe Bonnie is going to take it exceptionally hard when they leave today.”

Clemont frowned as his gaze lingered to hers. “Why Bonnie?”

“Because she’s young. When Serena and Ash leave, you and I move forward with our goals after that which she doesn’t have. That’s going to leave a gap in her daily life for the upcoming time.”

He mulled over her words. “You’re probably right, Lex. That’s bound to leave her clingier for some time. We just have to keep a close eye on for the time being and see how she deals with all of this.”

“That’s all we can do for her and making sure she doesn’t feel like she’s by herself. Things will go back how they were with the three of us like before we left so she’ll be fine eventually.” Her fingers were really threading through the luscious locks of his hair as she lay a gentle kiss against his forehead.

“Absolutely.”

“Also have you received word from the contractor with how far they got with renovating our apartment?”

At that he grinned up at her. “Yesterday they were finished with placing all the walls of the various rooms. I believe today they’re starting with putting the exterior and are painting the walls of the kitchen now. They’re nowhere near done yet but they’re making progress. All the other rooms still need to be built. The only which is intact as of right now is the workshop area since that needs some minor tweaking which my father can do.”

She smiled at that notion. A few days ago they had sat down with their contractor to design their kitchen and chose the colors everything without having any disagreements. Apparently their tastes were pretty similar when it came to these things. When their friends had left they were officially gonna go furniture hunting together to give their home a personal touch. From here on out it was still going to take a solid two weeks till everything was completed at the earliest. Since ordering furniture was a lengthy process they wanted to get that done in time.

“It’s almost in arms reach now, Clem. That renovation will resume smoothly. When our friends leave I’ll officially take my position as the second Kalos Pokémon Professor tomorrow. That part of my dream is enfolding.”

“That’s because you worked so hard to achieve it and to get where you are, Lex. I’m going to make a promise right now that I’m going to personally make you breakfast every morning before you leave.”

There were shimmers in her scarlet eyes as she beamed. “That’s quite a promise, babe. Even when I have to work early every morning?”

“Even then. Whatever breakfast you crave that morning I’ll make for you and that’s a guarantee. I always enjoy cooking for you and it’s the least I can do to contribute to your days. I’m aware you can sometimes forget to eat something when you’re rushing to work so I’ll prevent that from happening.” Since Clemont’s cooking was by far the best she knew that had her settled for life with the most delicious food on earth.

Lexi took the liberty to press her lips against his which he appreciated. “Do I have anything to compensate against that?”

He barked out a laugh against her mouth. “There’s no need for that, babe. Your presence alone is already more than I could ask for. Just getting to experience life with you and our Pokémon is a blessing.” Her heart was close to combusting with her sheer love for him.

“And I can’t wait for it to start, Clemont.” She pulled him in for a second kiss. “I’ll spend the nights with you as you work on your latest inventions. I’ll bake you your favorite snacks whenever you ask me it, and I’ll massages your aches away.”

There was pure bliss on his face. “Almost, Lexi. First we have to test out various sofa’s and beds tomorrow for our nearing future. Then everything is really set into motion.” They had already gathered some minor furniture for their house but these were just the final things.

“One step at the time.”

Afterwards when the others were awake as well they ate breakfast together downstairs before Ash called his mom and Professor Oak in Pallet Town to update them about what was transpiring. Pikachu’s face was glued to the screen.

“Come on, Pikachu,” Samuel Oak chided in a friendly manner. “I can’t see if you don’t move.”

“Come here, buddy,” Ash said as Pikachu removed its face from the screen and got onto his shoulder. “Hey, mom, Professor.”

“Hi, Ash,” his mother greeted cheerfully.

“Have you been well?” Samuel wondered.

“You bet,” Ash confirmed enthusiastically. “I feel great.”

“Hi, Serena. Hi, Bonnie. Hi, Lexi. Clemont too,” Delia Ketchum said chipperly. “How have you been?”

“Great,” Serena replied.

“We couldn’t do any better,” Lexi vouched. As a Pokémon Professor herself she was quite enamored with the presence of the Kanto region Professor which her fiancé noticed with a smug expression on his face as Raichu was on his shoulder.

“ _Raaai. Raaai._ ”

“We’re doing quite well. Thank you,” Clemont said.

Bonnie let out a joyous giggle. “I’ve been having so much fun.”

Samuel Oak leaned closer to the screen as he seemed to focus his attention to Lexi. “Word from Professor Sycamore has reached me that you are the second Kalos region Pokémon Professor now.”

She smiled bashfully at that. “Well yeah. With my journey over now I’ve gained the knowledge and experience for me to officially take my position tomorrow actually.” From the corner of her eye she could sense Clemont beaming with pride next to her.

“If I’m to believe your father’s word he has quite a worthy adversary with you at his side. Best of luck with your researches in the future. I’m sure we’ll talk again someday.”

“That’s a probability. Thank you for that.” Since they were both Pokémon Professor’s that wasn’t that outlandish.

“Mom,” Ash went on. “There are so many things I have to tell you about. I’ll be flying back later this afternoon.

“Good,” Samuel said. “We can hardly wait.”

“Just promise me you’ll be careful,” his mother insisted. Ash nodded. “And the rest of you come visit Pallet Town soon. I’ll make you a tasty meal.”

“Yippie!” Bonnie cheered along with Serena.

“That’s nice of you,” Lexi said.

Clemont smiled. “Thank you.”

Ash locked eyes with Pikachu. “Okay let’s get packed. Can’t forget anything.”

Ash and Serena spend the next few hours packing all their belongings for their upcoming departure. It was getting closer to lunch time when they decided that they were going to eat lunch together with just the five of them and their Pokémon as a final opportunity. Serena was actually the one to cook this time while Lexi just did the food for their Pokémon.

They sat together around the table in the kitchen as Serena approached it with another plate of pancakes. “There is still plenty left.” She noticed Bonnie's withdrawn and solemn mood who didn't appear to have an appetite to eat. "Is there something wrong?”

Bonnie looked up and seemed to brush it off as she shook her head.

“You’re not feeling sick, are you?” Clemont wondered concerned.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “Or it something else?”

The girl let out a giggle. “I might have eaten too many snacks before.”

That obviously upset Clemont who hadn’t made it no secret that he was opposed against snacking too much. “I warned you that you shouldn’t snack right before a meal.”

She smiled faintly. “Uh yeah.”

Lexi could sense that there was more to it than that and that Bonnie refused to admit her true emotions about having to part with her friends. Her gaze locked with Clemont’s who now understood what his sister was enduring which made him more understanding and gentler around her. A soft touch was exactly what the girl was going to need to help her through this.

Their conversation was interrupted when the doorbell rang which made them all go outside where Augustine, Mairin, Chespie and Alain were standing.

“Alain,” Ash greeted.

“Hello, Augustine,” Clemont addressed his future father-in-law there along with their friends.

“Hello everyone,” Augustine said once they had all greeted another. He had chastely kissed his daughter’s forehead when she had gotten over to him.

“So what are you doing here?” Ash asked curiously.

“Thought I’d say hi before we go our separate ways,” Augustine explained nicely which stunned Serena, Ash and Bonnie. Only Clemont knew what the man was referring to.

Lexi grinned. “Mairin and Alain are actually leaving to support my dad and my research regarding Mega Stones,” She had already had the opportunity to say farewell to them yesterday which she hadn’t wasted.

Augustine, Alain and Mairin filled them in on more necessary details about this venture.

“Alain too?” Ash questioned.

“That’s right,” Alain confirmed. “There is nothing as taxing as a journey, but I’ll be helping the Professor and Lexi with Mairin.”

“First off,” Mairin continued to explain. “We’re heading to Frost Cavern.”

“This is the path I’ve decided to take.”

Ash nodded. “Right.”

“We’ve learned this,” Augustine went to enlighten them. “When the sundial is bathed in the light of the setting sun it gives off energy and when we traced that energy we discovered a material similar to Mega Stones.”

“Wow!” Clemont exclaimed. “That does mean the materials in the Frost Cavern?”

“Yeah we found the same thing in other places too,” Mairin informed.

Lexi scratched her chin. “It’s that same materials we detected months back in other regions when my dad considered I’d check it out. But I’m much more suited among Pokémon while Mairin and Alain are perfect for this adventure.” She playfully nudged her friend’s shoulder who chuckled.

“So that’s why we’re on our way there,” Alain finished. “Research.”

“Hey, Alain.” Ash noticed the lack of his Mega Ring. “What happened to your Mega Ring?”

“Oh I borrowed that Mega Ring from Lysandre. I gave it over to the authorities to use as evidence.”

That obviously baffled Ash. “But what about Mega Evolving?”

Alain rubbed his wrist where the Mega Ring used to be. “It will be fine. I’ll just start from square one. I’ll find my own Mega Ring and Key Stone from the ground up.”

Lexi smiled at him. “If someone can achieve that then it’s you.”

Alain copied her smile. “Exactly.” He then eyed Ash. “I’ll start from the ground up just like you, Ash.”

There was fire in Ash’s eyes. “Yeah let’s do our best.”

That seemed to reassure Alain as everyone exchanged joyous looks with another. “When the time comes we should have another Battle. Will you? What do you say?”

Ash balled his fist at that promise. “Yeah.”

Alain took a few steps forward as he extended his hand. “I’ll see you around.”

Ash didn’t hesitate to accept his hand.

The others said their farewell right then as Lexi hugged Alain and Mairin one final time and wished them the best. She then turned to her dad. “I’ll watch over the lab till you come back.”

Augustine grinned. “It couldn’t be in more capable hands with you, dear. I’ll be back tomorrow.” He was only going to drive them to their designated location. “I love you, Lexi.”

“Love you too, dad. Take care.”

“I will.” He then turned to the rest. “So, Alain, Mairin?”

“We’ll see you later,” Alain assured as he addressed their friends.

“Bye bye, you guys,” Mairin enthusiastically waved with her arm.

“You all have a marvelous time,” Augustine wished as he got into the jeep.

“And you too,” Ash said.

“Take care, everyone,” Clemont supplied.

“See you.” Serena waved them off.

“Keep me updated,” Lexi added.

“Be careful,” Bonnie wished as they watched them drive away. “Hey, Lexi. Don’t you know how to drive by now?”

She snorted. “Just because my dad has been giving me some lessons that doesn’t mean I’m qualified to drive just yet. I need more lessons.”

“Plus Lexi just flies when she’s given the chance,” Serena jested lightheartedly.

At that she grinned. “That too.”

“Well they’re gone,” Ash said as he eyed the others. “Okay we should get ready.”

“You’re right,” Serena agreed as she and Clemont followed him back into the electronic hardware store.

Lexi noticed the troubled expression on Bonnie’s face and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Bonbon, it’s perfectly natural to not want to part with your friends after everything we’ve been through on our journey.”

Bonnie wasn’t expecting Lexi could read her mood so easily and smiled faintly. “I just don’t want to say goodbye to them, Lexi. We’re all great friends and I’ll miss ‘em.”

“We all do. That’s why we’ll stay in contact with them. They’re not going to permanently disappear from our lives when they leave. That’s something that you have to hold onto, okay?”

“ _Raaaai. Raaai. Raaaai._ ” Raichu uttered from Lexi’s shoulder.

She slowly nodded but wasn’t entirely convinced. “Okay.”

With everything packed they made their way to the Lumiose Airport were their departures were drawing nearer. They checked the flight schedules on the monitors near the entrance for further information.

“Hey it looks like your flight is the next one,” Clemont pointed out.

“ ** _Latias Airlines Flight H71 to the Hoenn region will be soon begin boarding,_** ” a woman broadcasted over the intercom.

“Oh yes there it is,” Lexi figured as they saw the plane driving by through the window.

“Yeah that’s it,” Serena confirmed.

“Okay let’s go see Serena off first,” Ash decided.

“Let’s get your boarding pass,” Clemont suggested.

“The queue isn’t that long now,” Lexi observed.

With that all settled they went to the boarding hall where they all released their Pokémon so that they could say their farewells to another as well. They all had become fast friends as well after all.

“Everyone it’s time to say goodbye,” Serena reminded them.

“We won’t be seeing you for a while,” Ash added.

“So make it count.” Lexi made clear.

There were many fond farewells among their Pokémon, with much sadness and tears. Many exchanged some sort of hugs with another which was a heartfelt experience to all of them. It was obvious that they weren’t too fond of having to part with their friends. Especially when they weren’t sure when they’d see each other again. From here on out the only Pokémon which would be seeing each other every day were Lexi’s and Clemont’s.

It was when Braixen and Sylveon wanted to say goodbye to Dedenne that the latter got exceptionally emotional cause it didn’t want to part with them.

“Dedenne,” Bonnie said softly. “You’ve gotta say bye bye.” It muttered in protest in an emotional state which drew the attention from everyone else.

“Just for a little while,” Ash added.

“We’ll see each other again,” Clemont assured.

“It isn’t permanent,” Lexi made sure which was backed up by her Pokémon.

“Oh, Dedenne,” Bonnie muttered sadly as Dedenne was still protesting in her hold. Against everyone’s amazement Dedenne jumped from Bonnie’s arms as it hurried down the terminal in the opposite direction.

That left the others with no choice than to give chase because they couldn’t leave Dedenne behind. Their path led them to the hall where the baggage claim was. They called out its name as they searched for any trace of it.

“Pikachu, why don’t you help us out,” Ash suggested.

That allowed Pikachu to use its own electricity to sense Dedenne’s presence somewhere in this hall. When it had detected its location it led everyone over to a baggage claim where Dedenne was apparently hiding and searched the nearby vicinity. With this hall being this vast there were tons of locations a Pokémon of Dedenne’s posture could hide.

This time Raichu also sensed Dedenne’s presence with her own electricity along with Pikachu.

“Find Dedenne, Pikachu,” Ash insisted.

“Show us where Dedenne is, Raichu,” Lexi said.

Both Raichu and Pikachu brought their attention to the baggage claim in the corner where Dedenne’s head peeped from behind a tv monitor. 

“Dedenne, come out,” Bonnie pleaded. “I’m begging you.” Its head was visible but it refused to come out. “Dedenne, you just got to come out here. Please.”

Dedenne hid behind the monitor again as they heard they heard it sputter in protest which was gut-wrenching.

“I know why,” Bonnie said sadly. “Dedenne doesn’t want to say goodbye to everyone.”

That made everyone and their Pokémon exchange looks with another.

“What do I do? I need you, Dedenne!” Her voice went up a few octaves as she spoke to Dedenne from the heart. “I understand what you’re feeling! Just know you wanna stay together forever because we’ve all had so much fun together! Well so do I. I love everyone too, but we all have dreams of our own. Serena, Lexi, Ash and everyone wants to try to make their dreams come true. Sure I’m really sad, but I’ve gotta be strong. When I get old enough I’ll be a Pokémon trainer and I want you to be my partner. I’ll become a performer who is just as good as Serena. I’ll earn a Gym Badge from my brother. We’ll assist Lexi with her Professor duties. We’ll beat Ash and Pikachu and then we’ll become number one in Kalos. And so let’s dream too. We can say our goodbyes and still laugh together.” She had a healthy blush on her cheeks as she smiled. “What do ya say?”

Dedenne was tearing up as it came from its hiding place and jumped into Bonnie’s arms. The girl joyfully nuzzled her cheek against its as everyone watched their meaningful interaction and took some steps forward.

“Dedenne, you can help Bonnie make her dreams come true,” Ash said as they knelt and leaned near them.

Lexi smiled. “She’s definitely going to rely on you when it is time for your journey together.”

“You’ll see we’ll Battle,” Clemont vouched.

“I know I’ll have to do my best,” Serena made clear. “Or you’ll beat me.”

“None of us wanna lose to you,” Ash replied lightheartedly which was confirmed by all their Pokémon.

There were shimmers in Bonnie’s blue eyes at everyone’s gentle and reassuring words. “Do you hear that?” She let out a happy giggle when Dedenne’s mood had lifted.

When it was getting nearer for Serena’s plane to depart they were close to parting ways. They were at another hallway when Serena would turn the into the opposite direction so she could board her plane.

Lexi had engulfed the girl into a final embrace now that she had the opportunity. “You’re gonna call me to keep me updated about everything that’s transpiring in your life, right?”

“Of course,” Serena assured softly. “You can except several calls from me where I’ll tell you all about these contests I’ll be participating in. Will you do the same with your research?”

“Granted. I know you’re going to be marvelous out there and you’ll rattle the stars, Serena. Just go and enjoy yourself out there with your Pokémon and make new friends.”

Serena leaned back with a blistering grin. “Thank you so much for all your generous support this last year, Lexi. Best of luck to you to with all of your research that’s waiting for you and all the wonderous things you’ll discover.”

With that Serena stepped away. The others had said their farewell to her as well. They had withdrawn their Pokémon and Lexi only had Raichu out of her Pokéball who was in her arms. Clemont meanwhile was holding onto his fiancé’s hand.

“Okay it’s time to go,” Serena announced before she’d take the escalator downstairs. “Ash. Lexi. Clemont. Bonnie. You’ve all given me so very much. More than I can say.”

“Give us a call once in a while,” Clemont suggested.

“We already made that deal, Clem,” Lexi assured contently at which he smiled at her.

“You can be sure that we’re all gonna come and visit you,” Bonnie made clear.

At that Serena’s eyes shimmered. “Ash, thank you. I’m glad I came with you. You’re the kind of person I wanna be.” Ash was baffled as Clemont, Bonnie and Lexi exchanged a look with another and chuckled softly. “Next time we meet you’re gonna like the kind of person I’ve grown into.” She actually playfully winked at him.

Ash rolled his fist. “Awesome.”

“See you.”

Serena went down the escalators that would take her to the boarding hall. She took a few steps forward. She couldn’t have reached the halfway point of the escalator when she turned her head.

“Hey, Ash! There is just one more thing.”

Against everyone’s amazement she ran up the escalators which were going down without hassle to reach the platform where they were standing. But what astounded them all more than anything was how she approached Ash and pecked him lightly on the lips.

Her friends went beside themselves in astonishment and bewilderment at her sudden action. True her feelings were no secret to them, but Serena hadn’t acted out on them until now.

They all had shocked expressions on their faces which had blushed red out of embarrassment. Only Ash wasn’t as affected, he simply stood there kind of frozen. Clemont clutched onto Lexi’s hand out of sheer amazement as they watched Serena go down with the escalator with a healthy blush on her cheeks.

“Thank you,” Serena said with a widespread grin.

Her friends snapped out of their trances as they waved her farewell and wished her the best from here on out.

They went outside of the airport where they watched Serena’s plane taking off shortly after that which indicated that their friend had truly left for her journey to Hoenn. This left only Ash who was still present with them for the time being.

“Well there she goes,” Clemont muttered.

“Off to her next adventure,” Lexi added somewhat sad now that Serena wasn't among them anymore.

“Serena has gotten really strong so she’ll be fine and she’ll get a lot stronger in Hoenn,” Ash said optimistically.

“She sure will,” Clemont agreed. “And I’ll work hard to be an inventor. An inventor who makes Pokémon happy.”

Lexi smiled at him. “That you already are, Clemont.”

“You still have some time before your flight.”

Ash crossed his arms as his gaze was focused on the sky. “Yeah. What should we do?”

There was a certain expression on Clemont’s face. “There is something I’d like to ask of you. A small favor. It’s something that I really wanna do.” Ash was curious to say the least while Clemont turned to the Battlefield behind them.

Clemont chastely kissed Lexi on the lips and gently petted Raichu’s forehead before he and Ash took their position on the side of the Battlefield.

Clemont adjusted his glasses. “If you don’t mind I wanna have one final Battle between you and me.”

There was a fire blazing in Ash’s eyes. “Yeah. you’ve got it Clemont. Now Pikachu let’s go!”

“Alright Bunnelby you two!” With this being a Battle between Bunnelby and Pikachu it truly restored everyone’s memories of the first Battle Clemont and Ash ever had.

“Have lots of fun all of you!” Lexi encouraged in a spirited fashion. She was just glad that she got to witness one final Battle between them.

“ _Raaaaaaaai! Raaaai!_ ” Raichu clapped with her hands.

Bonnie was ecstatic as she bounced up and down numerous times. “okay then! Battle begin!”

“Pikachu Thunderbolt let’s go!” Ash wasted no time to get this Battle started.

Clemont extended his arm. “Dodge and use Mud Shot!” Bunnelby succeeded into avoiding the attack by jumping away on time and fired its Mud Shot.

“Use Iron Tail!” Pikachu slammed with its tail against the multiple Mud Shots which countered it. “Quick Attack now!”

“Use Wild Charge!” Both Pokémon and their attacks collided at the center of the Battlefield and were pushed back. “Now Double Slap!”

“Iron Tail!”

Lexi and Bonnie watched the Battle between Bunnelby and Pikachu ensue from there as everyone appeared to be having a grand time. When the Battle came to a close when it drew to a draw it was almost time for Ash to head to the boarding hall.

They said their farewells to him they went their separate ways. While Ash boarded his plane the others went back outside where the sun was setting. They stayed there until Ash’s plane took off as they watched it flying away.

The three of them returned to Prism Tower after that where they went into the workshop area where Clemont was working on another invention with Clembot present. While the renovations had stopped for the day it was just them in their apartment where their future was being built.

They reminisced a bit together over their journey and having to part with their friends. Only that moment lasted till Clemont’s invention exploded which caught them all off guard. It created some smoke as they were all covered in soot and one window had been shattered due to the explosion.

Clemont coughed out some smoke as he fell back whilst Lexi snorted and shook her head till the soot was removed from herself. She then ruffled his hair till his golden locks became visible.

“Good thing that our renovations aren’t completed yet so they can fix that easily. Our future is in arms reach now.”

At that Clemont scratched the back of his neck and smiled warmly. “That’s true. Our future starts tomorrow.”

“With me, right?” Bonnie’s eyes were wide and blue as she folded one arm around Lexi.

“Of course. All of us together, Bonbon.” She kissed the girl’s forehead. “You always have a place with us.” At that the girl giggled gleefully as she nuzzled against Raichu and Dedenne.

“Me too?” Clembot prompted.

Clemont’s grin was bright. “Yes we meant all of us."

No matter where their friends were from here on out they’d always been bound by their friendship. Their parts in their own stories wasn’t over quite yet.

_And to our own way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so difficult to write this conclusion between all of these characters who have been playing a huge part in my life whilst I was writing this story for the last 6 months. There is still one chapter to conclude this story which will be the bonus episode which you can expect somewhere this week :)


	142. The Strongest Trio! Clemont, Lexi and Cilian!

“Lexi, weren’t you supposed to be somewhere right now?” Professor’s Sycamore’s voice interrupted Lexi’s concentration.

She was focused on analyzing and recording data that came along with Mega Evolution in her office that she hadn’t heard her dad entering her office. Slowly she removed her gaze from the machine to meet his gaze. “What do you mean, dad?”

He scratched the back of his neck. “I believe you told me yesterday that you were supposed to meet Clemont and Bonnie around noon somewhere in the city today. I might be wrong but I don’t think I’ve gotten my days mixed up.”

Dread and angst coursed through her as she checked the time on her watch to confirm that it was indeed almost noon. “Damn. You’re right! I lost all track of time!”

Augustine smiled faintly. “I figured that, Lexi dear. Do you want me to drive you there?”

She already jumped up and was hurrying to the door. “Thanks for the offer, but it’s not that far away! I owe you, dad!” She heard him laughing softly as she exited the office and ran out of the Sycamore Research Lab with Raichu floating along with her.

As she made it through the Lumiose Streets she noted how everything in this City had been restored to its former glory before Team Flare had destroyed everything with those vines. It had been a month since they had parted with their friends and Lexi, Clemont and Bonnie’s lives had gone on rather smoothly since.

In truth the renovation of the apartment in Prism Tower had been completed a few days ago and it was a surreal experience to have a place of her own with the love of her life. They had decorated their place together and had chosen all of their furniture without running into any obstacles. With their home completed Lexi and Clemont were experiencing true bliss together as they entered the next phase of their lives and their relationship which was still as strong as it had ever been.

She had been officially working as the second Kalos Pokémon Professor ever since. All the experience and knowledge she had gained regarding Pokémon during her journey was truly benefiting her now and allowed her to fully blossom as a Professor. She loved her work and every day she got to spend at the Lab in her book was a blessing because it allowed her to learn even more.

After having ran for the last ten minutes she finally reached the canal where the fishing tournament was being held in the center of Lumiose City. Raichu had been floating a bit ahead of her and had already gotten onto Clemont shoulder so she could nuzzle against his cheeks. This made Bonnie and Clemont aware of their presence as they turned around there at the canal bank to see Lexi trotting in their direction. 

“Lexi!” Bonnie exclaimed at the sight of her. “You finally made it.”

Clemont had a sheepish grin on his face as he adjusted his glasses. “Let me guess you completely lost all track of time.”

“I did,” Lexi confirmed when she came to a halt. “My dad was the one who reminded me that I needed to be somewhere else instead. I’m sorry if I’m late.”

“You’re not too late, Lexi,” Bonnie assured contently as she took Raichu so she could pet her. “The competition hasn’t started just yet so you’re on time to cheer us on.”

At that she smiled faintly. “Thank goodness.”

“You still have your lab coat on, babe,” Clemont pointed out smugly as he approached her and kissed her for a couple of seconds as a welcome.

She snorted. “That’s because I ran all the way here to get here on time.”

“I could tell and it wasn’t in vain. Tell me all about your research later, okay?”

“Will do, Clem.” Lexi winked at him as she chastely pecked his temple. “Good luck with the competition you two. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

Raichu raised both her arms from Bonnie’s shoulder. “ _Raaai. Raai._ ”

As the competition officially began Lexi sat on the ground close to where Bonnie was sitting to fish, and instead used that time while she was waiting to sketch a little bit. She had fetched some iced coffee for herself which was rather nice with this warm temperature and a lunch for all of them existing of sandwiches. With the latter gone Bonnie and Clemont were solely focused on the competition.

When the time progress they hadn’t been successful into luring anything in yet. In fact no Pokémon had even nibbled onto their lure’s yet which was saying something.

The lack of catches mainly effected Bonnie’s whose face grew more sourer with every passing minute. “I’m not catching anything at all.” She was leaning with her head on her hand out of boredom as Dedenne snoozed on the top of her head.

“I guess fishing is all about being lucky,” Lexi considered as she sipped her iced coffee.

Bonnie turned her head towards where Clemont was seated. “Brother, how are you doing?”

Clemont instead chuckled brazenly as if he had been expecting her question. “The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!” He rose to his feet as he demonstrated this new mechanic lure and fishing rod he enhanced. “I thought we’d encounter a situation precisely like this one. I call it my Automatic Fisher and Jumper Fishing Rod!”

Like usual Bonnie wasn’t impressed. “That’s just a description.”

Lexi got up as well because she was curious. “So it’s an automatic fishing rod? That’s pretty nifty, Clem.”

“Thanks for the compliment, babe.” Clemont went on with his explanation. “From casting like a fishing master to picking the right lure, this groundbreaking machine has every move up to landing programmed in and will perform them all automatically.” He appeared to be rather smug with his own invention.

Bonnie just uttered dryly. “Uh.”

Lexi raised an eyebrow. “But are you allowed to use an enhanced fishing rod though?”

“The rules didn’t state anything like that, Lex,” Clemont replied as there were shimmers in his blue eyes. “Technology is incredible, you’ll see!”

The young girl clearly didn’t share her brother’s enthusiasm regarding this. “Now he’s saying it himself because Ash isn’t here.”

Lexi scoffed. “Guess my praise wasn’t satisfying enough.”

Raichu shrugged casually. “ _Raaai. Raai. Raaai._ ”

Clemont adjusted his glasses. “I’ll show you! Switch on!” He was about to cast the lure when a young man next to them interrupted his train of thought.

“Oh,” he uttered. “How deplorable.” It was a tall and slender young man with light green hair. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt under a black waistcoat with hose large gold buttons. He also wore black straight trousers with flat brown shoes. He had a disproving expression on his face as he appeared to be participating in the competition. “That’s not fishing. This is the worst possible taste imaginable.”

Lexi frowned at that notion. “Taste?”

Clearly it offended Clemont. “I cannot let that go unchallenged. What do you mean by _worst possible_?”

He put down his fishing rod. “Well then, being that I am a fishing Connoisseur, let me give you an explanation that packs punch and goes down the throat briskly.” He dramatically pointed with his finger in Clemont’s direction. “It’s fishing time! The pleasure of fishing is the strong and powerful throbbing you feel through the rod when you get a bite and the thrilling and powerful game until you finally land it! However!” His attention was focused upon Clemont’s fishing rod. “With this fishing rod you won’t be able to feel the throbbing and you leave the powerful game to the machine as well. Because it renounces all traces of the rich taste that fishing has, it it the most ill-suited machine for fishermen imaginable.”

“I-I apologize for contracting you, but…” Clemont stammered when he was put onto the spot. “If one takes these points that can be improved into account it should be possible to invent a machine that _does_ let you do the throbbing and the power game!” He fiercely balled his fist. “In other words, science will open the future!”

Lexi’s hands were on her hips. “You tell ‘em, Clem. If you’re passionate about your invention someone shouldn’t bring you down for creating it if it doesn’t harm anyone.” She wasn’t exactly fond of this guy who claimed to know a lot about fishing, but she wouldn’t sit idly by while he scolded Clemont.

Apparently the boy wasn’t quite done yet. “I’m against the concept of letting machines do everything.”

“I get it!” Clemont went on. “Who are you anyway?”

“Me? I’m Cilan.” He playfully tugged onto his green bowtie. “I’m a Pokémon Connoisseur.”

“What’s a Pokémon Connoisseur?” Bonnie wondered with interest.

“They diagnose the compatibility between Pokémon and trainer and give advice on how they can become better friends. By the way I’m an A-class Pokémon Connoisseur.” Cilian sort of gestured to himself.

“They’re basically exceptionally passionate about a particular subject as well,” Lexi added.

The girl glanced up at her. “So he knows the same about Pokémon as you do?”

She bit her lip as Raichu got onto her shoulder. “Probably, but I’m no Connoisseur.”

“Ah!” Clemont brought their attention to the matters at hand as he pointed to his sister’s fishing rod. “You’ve got a bite!”

Bonnie grabbed hold of her fishing rod as she tried to reel it in. “Oopsie.”

“Uh wait,” Cilan intercepted as he twirled around with a finger. “Your fishing vintage is a young one. You can’t lift the fishing rod in such a hurry.”

“No?” Bonnie said puzzled.

“For now, bide your time, like a Rattata that’s taking shelter from the rain at the edge of the eaves.” He almost spoke in metaphors. 

Bonnie crouched through her knees. “Like this?”

“That’s right,” Cilan confirmed softly. They waited till the lure was tugged underwater. “Now! Pull it up with force!”

She listened to his instructions as she tried to reel it in. “Here goes!”

“Now reel it in sinuously and softly, like the beautiful veil of a bride.” As Cilian spoke he dramatically made movements with his arms to empathize his words.

“Okay. But it’s heavy.” Bonnie was visibly struggling.

“But do your best!”

Whatever Pokémon was tugging onto the lure was fierce as Bonnie almost slipped into the water. Lexi and Clemont were quick to grab her so they could aid her with reeling it in.

“It’s certainly no Magikarp,” Lexi uttered dryly.

“This profound and powerful pull,” Cilan said enthusiastically. “This tastes like a big catch!”

“I will help you,” Clemont assured his sister.

But Bonnie brushed his and Lexi’s arms away. “No! I’ll do it myself!”

“All right,” Cilan insisted. “Now pull it in resolutely!”

The girl groaned fiercely when she succeeded into pulling the Pokémon from out of the water.

“Bless me,” Lexi uttered at the sight of the Pokémon as Raichu gasped alongside her. “That’s a Clawitzer.” She hadn’t seen one in person since Sawyer used it in his Battle against Ash. “Bonbon, you sure possess some impressive arm strength.”

“Whoa!” Clemont cried and even Cilan was taken aback by the size of it. When Clemont noticed that Clawitzer came at them with an Aqua Jet he pulled Bonnie aside.

Cilan on the other hand sent out a Pokémon. “Let’s go, my vintage! Stunkfish!” It was quite an extraordinary Pokémon in Lexi’s eyes. “Mud Bomb!” The attack countered the Aqua Jet and forced Clawitzer back into the canal who fled away.

“Awh,” Bonnie exclaimed in dismay. “It got away…”

“But at least you’re safe,” Lexi replied optimistically. “That’s very kind of you.”

Clemont was in a similar state as her as he addressed Cilan. “You saved us.” He bowed graciously. “Thank you very much.” He then turned to his sister. “Come on, Bonnie. Say thank you as well.”

“Stunkfish, Mr. Connoisseur, thank you,” the girl said sincerely.

Cilian chuckled at their reactions. “You’re close siblings, huh?”

“Time is up!” a referee from the contest announced. “That’s it!”

Bonnie sighed in defeat. “Awh it’s over.”

Lexi’s hand was on her shoulder. “That’s unfortunate. There is always next time.”

“ _Raaai. Raai,_ ” Raichu agreed as she got onto Clemont’s shoulder this time.

“If you had fished that Clawitzer from earlier you would’ve definitely won,” Cilian said lightheartedly as he retreated his fishing rod. 

“Yeah, right?” Bonnie let out a giggle at that.

Clemont smiled as he appeared to be a chipper mood. “You seem to be quite experienced. Did you have a big catch?”

Cilan put on his backpack. “The Eelektross that supposedly the king of this canal.”

Bonnie’s blue eyes lit up as she got all excited. “You fished it?”

Lexi’s jaw slightly dropped. “That’s quite an accomplishment considering that Eelektross are rather rare in these parts. They usually live in oceans though.”

Cilian let out a chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. “I failed.” At that Lexi and Bonnie laughed softly. 

“So you both failed to catch anything,” Clemont pointed out as he gently petted Raichu’s chin.

“Oh well.” Cilan was all smiles. “When you can’t fish anything you should think of it as time given to you to think.” He winked playfully.

Clemont smiled too. “I see.”

“Spoken like a true Fishing Connoisseur,” Bonnie said awestruck.

“I take it Bonbon is quite enamored with you,” Lexi figured contently.

The four of them left the canal behind them and walked across the pavement of the Lumiose streets. By now Lexi had taken off her lab coat and stuffed it into her bag.

Bonnie whirled around. “Hey. Mr. Connoisseur, what are you doing next?”

“I’ll head to Prism Tower,” Cilan answered. That visibly baffled the others.

“Are you going to challenge the Lumiose Gym by any chance?”

“No. I’m also a tower Connoisseur, someone who visits various towers all over the world to admire them.”

Lexi scoffed. “That sounds like quite a dedicated hobby. But you’re bound to adore Prism Tower and the charms that it possesses.”

“Right.” Cilian pointed at Prism Tower which was visible in the distance. “I’ve always had a strong desire to see the Prism Tower if I ever went to Lumiose City.”

Bonnie giggled. “You see my brother is the Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym which is located inside Prism Tower.”

The shock was clear on Cilan’s face as he eyed Clemont. “Really? Then isn’t your name…?”

Clemont scratched the back of his head as he smiled shyly. “It is Clemont. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier.”

“I’m Bonnie and this is Dedenne.” The girl enthusiastically gestured to Lexi who stood next to her. “This here is Lexi who happens to be a Kalos Pokémon Professor. She’s going to marry my brother someday.” She appeared to be ecstatic about that latter part.

Cilan’s green eyes widened as he processed that. “Professor Sycamore’s daughter?”

“The very same,” Lexi assured in a friendly manner. “Pleasure to meet you.” Now that she knew him a little better she realized his actions were genuine. “That’s my Raichu over there.”

Raichu waved in greeting from Clemont’s shoulder. “ _Raai._ ”

“Wow,” Cilan uttered in fascination. “What a couple? The Lumiose Gym Leader and a Pokémon Professor.”

Lexi snorted. “We just see ourselves as Clemont and Lexi.” She exchanged an adoring look with Clemont at that which sent her heart racing.

“Let’s start afresh then,” Cilan said. “I’m Cilan, one of the Gym Leader of the Straiton Gym.”

Clemont’s eyes lit up. “Oh so we’re both Gym Leaders!”

He extended his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

He gladly shook it. “Glad to meet you.”

Lexi was astounded. “What a coincidence that our paths crossed then.”

“All right,” Bonnie said. “We’ll show you the way to Prism Tower.” She was already hurrying away.

“Thank you,” Cilan called after her. “Uhm if its possible, let’s use the subway!”

No one argued with that since he was visiting Lumiose City and wanted to experience this whole city to the max. They were more than eager to show him the way. So that’s how they ended up underground as they arrived at the subway station.

“Oh wonderful!” Cilan marveled when he took the whole station in as if every little detail fascinated him. “The Lumiose City subways all use ATO, right?”

“What’s ATO?” Bonnie wondered as she glanced up at her brother.

“It’s short for ‘Automatic Train Operation’,” Clemont enlightened as he held Lexi’s hand.

Cilan spread his arms passionately. “Exactly! It refers to a device that makes railroad trains run on their own.”

Lexi arched an eyebrow as she observed his enthusiasm. “You’re acting as if it is the first time you’re visiting a subway station. They’re not that uncommon.”

“You know a lot,” Bonnie uttered.

“Is it possible that you are…?” Clemont pressed curiously.

Cilan was all smiles as he tugged onto his bowtie. “Yeah! I’m a metro Connoisseur as well.”

Bonnie’s face fell. “You’re an anything Connoisseur, huh?”

Lexi snickered softly as Raichu got onto her shoulder. “Apparently you can claim that title if you’re passionate about something.”

“Does that mean I’m allowed to call myself a cake Connoisseur then?” She grinned radiantly.

She playfully nudged her shoulder. “Of course you can, Bonbon.”

“I guess that makes you an ice cream Connoisseur, Lex,” Clemont teased joyously as Cilan was observing some metros.

“I’ll gladly take it, Clem.” Lexi lay a gentle kiss against his mouth. “But most of all I’d like to believe I’m a Clemont Connoisseur above anything.” Her words made him chuckle softly against her lips. 

“Well there is only one person suitable for that position and that’s my fiancé.” He deepened the kiss for another moment until they went to join the others at the platform.

Cilan’s attention was focused on a particular train cart. “Oh this is a rarity!”

“What’s the matter?” Bonnie wondered since she didn’t understand the appeal of metros.

He passionately struck another pose which told them he was going to rave about it. “It’s tasting time! This is a test car called the ‘ **Super Multi Train** , which is packed to the brim with the latest technology. The acceleration performance has been improved, an automatic train control system has been introduced, regenerative brakes have been installed and the banking system has been improved. It even comes with something called a tornado monitoring system! Hmmm. What a mellow and rich taste!” When he finished a door in the train opened.

“Oh the door opened!” Bonnie joyously hurried inside as Clemont and Lexi called after her that they shouldn’t be separated.

“Get off!” Clemont exclaimed and made an attempt to catch his sister when the door shut and he slammed with his face against it. He tried to desperately pull onto the door to pry it open.

“It doesn’t budge,” Lexi complained as she aided him.

Against their horror that’s when the train started to move forward as it rode away. Clemont ran after it for a moment as he cried out that his sister was inside to no avail.

“Control room now!” Lexi was already rushing down the platform with Cilan and Clemont in tow. She checked the map to see where it was located as they barged into the room.

“Excuse me!” Clemont exclaimed when they ran inside to address the three workers there. “An unmanned test car started riding with my little sister inside!”

“She must be terrified by herself!” Lexi added frantically.

“ _Raaaai,_ ” Raichu whinnied in distress.

“Your little sister?” a man repeated. “I’d get to it right away, but due to some trouble we don’t know the cause of the ATO malfunctioned and now all cars have started moving of their own accord.”

There were alarms that went off inside the control room as they witnessed how several trains drove past the platforms without stopping.

Lexi’s covered her mouth in dread. “So the cars are moving on their own volition.”

“If the cars can no longer be controlled a serious accident might happen,” Cilan responded in dismay which unsettled all of them.

“No way!” Clemont cried as he didn’t want to believe it.

“But Bonnie is in one!” Lexi added horrified.

The other man got aware of Clemont’s presence as he recognized him. “Wow! You’re Clemont who assisted with the Lumiose Power Plant’s recovery! It’s reassuring to have you here. We’re counting on you. As you see the ATO system is going completely haywire.”

Clemont took off his backpack as he sat down behind the control panel. “Understood. Hang in there, Bonnie.” As he started to type onto several keys on the keyboard Lexi’s hands were on his shoulders as she studied his actions. “This might be it.” He eyed one of the workers. “The microprocessor used for the car control unit is not responding to our input signals. I wonder if that might the cause.”

“Something is causing it to malfunction on its own,” Lexi figured.

“All right,” the man said. “Replace it immediately.” The other man hurried to the other side of the room.

Clemont got up as readjusted a few wires in the control system. “I am counting on you.” He turned towards the workers that were present here. “Boot the system!”

They followed his instructions as they noted how the ATO system was rebooting.

“The ATO system has recovered!” one said in relief.

Lexi beamed at her fiancé’s accomplishment at which he scratched the back of his neck. “You’ve done it again, Clem.”

“Wow!” another marveled as he extended his hand to Clemont who shook it. “Clemont, thank you. Stop all the cars at the nearest stations! Evacuate the passengers and immediately perform safety checks.”

They noticed how the trains were stopping as planned on the various stations.

“Now we can breathe easy again,” Cilan said.

“Well only if we get Bonnie back,” Lexi added restlessly. “There is no sign of her on these monitors.”

“There is still one car that is moving,” Clemont pointed out grimly.

“Is that the Super Multi Train?” Cilan asked.

“That’s the one Bonnie is on!” There was fear mixed with dread on Clemont’s face.

Lexi’s jaw clenched as she gulped loudly. “I can’t be.” She didn’t want to imagine what Bonnie must be experiencing in a car like that all by herself.

“It’s possible that it was still set to manual control when the trouble with the ATO began,” a worker confirmed. 

“What?” Cilan exclaimed. “Does that mean it’s not receptive to commands from the control system?”

Clemont meanwhile had sat down behind the control panel as he was at a loss what to do now to possibly save his little sister. His hands were clenched on the control panel. “What should I do? Bonnie!”

Lexi’s arms went around his shoulders as she stood behind him. “Clemont, we’ll find a way.” She mostly said that to assure her own gnawing angst. Raichu went onto his lap to console him.

“Leave it to the metro Connoisseur,” Cilan smugly said. “I’ve got everything that’s on the Super Multi Train’s control panel right here in my head!” He earned everyone’s attention. “First off, use the wireless to guide Bonnie into the driver’s cab.”

Clemont didn’t disagree with that and reached for the button that would allow him to address the train’s speakers. “Bonnie, can you hear me? Bonnie!” Only the microphone aboard the train wasn’t activated so they could assume that she did hear them. “If you hear me, do as I say. Ready? Go to the driver’s cab and use Dedenne’s electricity to release the door lock.”

“You got this, Bonbon,” Lexi encouraged softly over the same system.

“ _Raaaaaaaaai. Raaaaaai,_ ” Raichu added.

They gave Bonnie enough time to complete her actions. “Once you unlock it, go inside,” Clemont went on. Since they couldn’t see Bonnie they were mostly left to their own imagination. “I wonder if she got in.”

“She’s a capable girl,” Lexi said.

“Bonnie,” Cilan gave it a try. “If you got in do as I say next. Find a button that’s lit up in red and try pushing it.”

After a couple of seconds they heard Bonnie say. “Okay.”

“Okay now we can hear your voice, Bonnie.”

“You’re Mr. Connoisseur, right?”

“Yeah,” Cilan confirmed.

“Bonnie, are you okay?” Lexi couldn’t help but ask.

“I’m fine, Lexi,” the girl assured which did lift some weight from her shoulders.

“Now there’s a big lever right in the middle, isn’t there?” Cilan went on. “There should be a button to the bottom right of it. Try pushing that.”

“Okay.” Bonnie did as he asked. “I did it.”

Despite her actions Cilan, Clemont and Lexi weren’t exactly reassured.

“The ATO won’t activate,” Cilan figured.

Clemont scratched his head. “The control unit in the car might be broken as well.”

Lexi bit her lip. “Can we do anything?”

There was a shimmer in Cilan’s green eyes. “All right in that case we have no choice but to let Bonnie do it.”

“Huh?” Clemont cried in disbelieve as the others were equally as dumbfounded. “Bonnie?”

“Are you mad?” Lexi protested fiercely. “If anything happens to her!”

Cilan ignored their disagreements as he explained to Bonnie what she had to do who wasn’t as comforted.

“I have to stop the train?” She exclaimed as her voice cracked. “I can’t do that!”

“If you do as I say you’ll be fine,” Cilan insisted calmly.

“You can do it, Bonnie,” Clemont nicely encouraged her. He placed a hand on Lexi’s arm, which was still around his shoulders, and gently stroked the skin there to sooth both of them.

“We have faith in you,” Lexi added. “You’re the bravest girl that I know after all.”

“I’ll give it a try,” Bonnie said eventually. When Bonnie said that they all exchanged a hopeful glance with another.

“Alright. Stand in front of the driver’s seat,” Cilan said.

“Okay I’m there.”

“There is a big lever there, right?”

“Yeah,” Bonnie confirmed.

“If you pull that lever towards you, you’ll slow down. But if you pull it too abruptly you’ll active the emergency brakes, so make sure to pull it slow and carefully.”

“Got it.” They assumed that Bonnie was slowly pulling the lever.

“There’s a speed indicator next to the lever, right?” Cilan asked as he guided her through this. “That should tell you that the speed is decreasing.”

“Yeah. It is.”

“Good. All right then. Just keep…”

“Pulling the lever, right?” Bonnie finished as she completed her task. “I did it.”

“You’re doing phenomenal, Bonbon” Lexi assured sweetly.

“Now you just need to wait for the train to stop,” Cilan made clear.

“It stopped!” Bonnie exclaimed after a few seconds.

They could detect a car had stopped on the virtual map. “Confirming that the test car has stopped!” a worker said.

“She did it,” Cilan replied somewhat reassured.

“Yes. Thanks to you,” Clemont said gratefully.

“Now we just have to get her,” Lexi insisted.

“What should I do now?” They heard Bonnie ask.

“Uh. I would prefer to pick her up immediately,” Clemont suggested as he got up and put on his backpack.

“We can’t move her car until we’ve confirmed that all cars are safe,” another worker informed. “She will have to wait in there for a while.”

“What?” Bonnie cried out. “I have to wait _here_?”

“It’s only temporary,” Lexi clarified.

“That’s right. Isn’t there a rail car parked on the mail transport line?” Cilan brought up.

“Yeah. I’m surprised you know that,” the man responded.

“Let us go!” Clemont insisted as Cilan took them to where the cart was located.

It was small in stature and it could barely fit the three of them, but it was all they could use during these circumstances. He was steering the thing since he was the most knowledgeable regarding this.

“When you are underground you have no idea where you are, right?” Clemont considered.

Lexi bit her cheek. “We can’t afford to get lost now.” Raichu was atop her head.

“Leave it to me,” Cilan assured. “I have the entire Lumiose subway route memorized. We have to go to the right there.” Their tracks led to a crossroad.

“Leave changing the switches to me. Aipom-Arm!” That allowed Clemont to reach the lever next to the track which switched it. This way they could turn to the right.

Cilan pointed towards another track. “Now to the left.” Clemont did the same thing as they took another track.

“So grateful to have both of you here,” Lexi admitted.

“From here on out we just have to keep going straight ahead,” Cilan made clear. 

“Bonnie. We’re coming,” Clemont said softly to sooth his own anxiety.

“Raichu, can you go ahead and see if the train is still there,” Lexi suggested.

“ _Raaaai. Raaai._ ” Raichu floated from her head as she pursued the tracks at a faster pace than them. She was out of sight for a minute. When she did return she was frantically gesturing that the train was just up ahead. “ _Raaaaaai._ ” Raichu returned to Lexi’s shoulder who petted her in appreciation.

As their own car made progress they eventually could detect the train a bit further up ahead where it stood motionless around a corner.

“Hey!” Clemont shouted to let his sister know they were coming. “Bonnie! There she is!”

Lexi exhaled. “And unharmed.”

Cilan’s attention was focused to a gaping hole in the side of the wall. “Hm? Where did that hole come from?” He stopped their cart.

As they were about to get off to get to Bonnie, the train she was in somehow got activated again as it drove away.

Clemont jumped from their cart as he rushed after his sister in the attempt to make it stop or to pull her out.

“I have no idea why it took off!” they heard Bonnie cry. Clemont couldn’t keep up with the speeding train as it drove away.

“This is not the way to get Bonnie out, Clemont!” Lexi called after him.

Cilan had turned their cart back on as Clemont was still pursuing the train. “Clemont! Get on! Hurry!”

Raichu was the one to help him onto the cart. “What is going on?” Clemont wanted to know.

“I have no idea,” Cilan responded.

“Something in this vicinity must’ve activated the train,” Lexi figured dubiously.

“Right. This has a bad taste. There’s a dead end up ahead.” That notion didn’t console anyone.

Lexi’s jaw clenched. “But Bonnie is still in there!”

“What? No way!” Clemont shouted in dismay as he momentarily closed his eyes. “What can we do?” After several seconds he and Cilan seemed to have found their inner courage somehow. Lexi was taken aback by the fire blazing in her fiancé’s eyes. “You can overcome any difficulty as long as you just combine your strength with those of your friends! Right, Lexi?”

“Sure thing, Clem. We can find the solution together,” Lexi agreed rather spirted. Her mood was affected by theirs.

“Yeah.” Cilan nodded as he eyed Clemont. “If you and I marry our strengths together we’re bound to find a way to save Bonnie.”

Clemont nodded as closed his eyes again as he thought of a way to solve this. When he reopened them his expression was upbeat. “Oh right! Cilan, please get ready to cast your fishing rod. I will prepare a lure.”

Lexi gasped at that. “That is some clever thinking on the spot. With that we’re certain to save Bonnie.”

“Got it,” Cilan said as he prepared his fishing rod.

As Clemont worked on his lure he eyed Cilan. “Please tell her to open the emergency exit.”

Cilan did just that. “Bonnie, push the door operation switch on the right side of the door to open it.”

“Okay,” they heard Bonnie say. She opened the door as they saw her face peeking out. “It opened!”

Lexi cupped her mouth. “Bonnie, they’re going to get you out of there! Hold on!”

Clemont had the lure in his hand as he gave instructions to Cilan. “Please use this long-distance lure called the Jumper Fishing Rod to fish Bonnie.”

Cilan didn’t appear to feel the pressure. “I see!”

“Oh no!” a worker frantically called them over the speakers. “At this rate the train will crash into the buffer stop!”

“Let me,” Lexi insisted as she took the microphone from him. “Let me focus on Bonnie okay. You do you.” Clemont nodded at that. “Bonnie! Whatever you do lean out of the door else they’re not going to reach you. You’re doing marvelous.”

“Okay,” Bonnie said in return.

“They don’t call me a fishing Connoisseur for nothing,” Cilan pointed out with the lure attached as he casted his fishing rod. Bonnie was huddled down in fear as the lure held onto her shirt. “Gotcha!” Cilan reeled her in as she was raised into the air and was crying her brother’s and Lexi’s names.

“Bonnie!” As she got closer Clemont used his Aipom-Arm to catch her before she’d fall and lifted her onto their cart where she landed in his arms. Cilan stopped the rail car as they saw how the runaway train crashed in front of them.

“That was close,” Cilan said as he got out.

Clemont gently lifted Bonnie onto the ground as he dared to exhale. “Phew. Thank goodness.”

“So good to see you’re all right, Bonbon.” Lexi couldn’t help but hug the girl for a few seconds who deflated at their presence.

“I owe it to all of you.” Bonnie eyed Clemont who hopped from the cart. “Thank you, Clemont.” She then turned to Cilan. “Thank you, Mr. Connoisseur.” The latter smiled.

“Really though. I wonder why that car went out of control again,” Clemont brought up.

“It’s like it wasn’t fueled by the same electricity the other cars are on,” Lexi replied dubiously. 

Cilan had his finger pressed against the side of his head. “Leave it to the detective Connoisseur to find the answer.”

“Now you’re a detective Connoisseur…?” Bonnie pressed lightheartedly as she petted Raichu.

“He’s an everything Connoisseur,” Lexi added with smirk.

When Cilan began another passionate rant the others their faces fell. “What caused the ATO system to go out of control, and the control unit to break was the mysterious light that enveloped the car earlier? And that light came from an Ion Deluge! On top of that the Pokémon in question has fangs powerful enough to break a hole in one side of the route. Precisely the culprit is…” He dramatically gestured towards the top of the train. “… a Eelektross.” There was indeed one present on top of the train and wasn’t in a cheerful mood.

“Wow,” Lexi gasped when she took it in. “That’s quite an unusual location for an Eelektross.”

“Whoa!” Clemont cried. “Why is there an Eelektross here?”

“It probably entered the subway premises through one of the canal’s culverts,” Cilan went on. “Got lost there and couldn’t get back out. The lost Eelektross ultimately unleashed an Ion Deluge, breaking the centralized control system. Afterwards it climbed onto the test car and caused the system inside the car to go out of control.”

“Now that you mention it there was a thud coming from the roof earlier,” Bonnie pointed out.

That’s when Eelektross used another Ion Deluge which displayed the intensity of its powers.

“Now _that’s_ what I call an Ion Deluge!” Cilan exclaimed impressed.

“No wonder that it’s furious,” Lexi figured.

Clemont sent out his Chespin. “Chespin Pin Missile!” The attack wasn’t to hurt Eelektross, but only to outrule its Ion Deluge and this left it weakened. Despite it all it still had some spirit left to fight. “That’s Crush Claw!”

“What a spicy development. It’s your turn, my vintage.” Cilan brought out his Pansage.

“Let us fight as well,” Clemont insisted.

“Vine Whip!” Cilan and Clemont said in unison. Due to the heavy blows it left Eelektross in anguish.

“Something is off with that Eelektross,” Bonnie pointed out.

“You are right,” Clemont agreed. “It seems to be in pain.”

“Oh!” Lexi shouted when she had witnessed this whole spectacle for a while which startled the others. “There is a reason why it’s hurting. This is an Electric Type Pokémon who has disposed a lot of its electricity from its body.”

“Leave it to a Pokémon Connoisseur,” Cilan added smugly. “It’s tasting time! The Electric Type Pokémon Eelektross’s ability is Levitate. Their specialty is to use their sucker mouths to sink their fangs into prey and then shock it with electricity. However it got lost inside the subway premises and irritated and being unable to return, charged more electricity than it could tolerate. The result was that its own electricity made it suffer.”

Lexi smiled meekly at that overdetailed description. “That is a problem any Electric Type Pokémon can face. If its electricity isn’t returned to its regular level… well we don’t want to think about that option.”

“What should we do?” Bonnie immediately asked.

“What’s needed right now is a gentle Battle,” Cilan explained.

“A gentle Battle?” Clemont echoed.

Cilan’s finger was on top of his head. “The ones that can help Eelektross discharge its excess electricity are Dedenne and Raichu, who are also Electric Types, and are therefore the perfect match. Right, Lexi?”

“Right,” Lexi confirmed. “Stole the words from my mouth. They’re the ones who are capable to naturally restore Eelektross electricity level. This is the only way.”

“ _Raaai. Raai._ ” Raichu smiled from Lexi’s shoulder.

“Only Raichu’s attacks might be too powerful now which leaves Dedenne,” Cilan pointed out. “What move can you think of that’ll make use of its fluffy cuteness to soothe Eelektross’s irritation?”

“Nuzzle, right?” Bonnie suggested hopeful.

“Correct,” Cilan said.

“Let us try that right away,” Clemont insisted.

“I’ll do it!” Bonnie was already approaching the train where Eelektross was which astounded the others.

“Bonbon, be careful,” Lexi pleaded restlessly. “It can still attack.”

“That is dangerous, Bonnie!” Clemont warned her as he clutched onto Lexi’s arm.

“It will be fine.” Bonnie got closer towards the train as Eelektross got aware of her presence. “Eelektross. I’m Bonnie and this little one is Dedenne.” She carefully lifted Dedenne up who waved chipperly. “We’ll help you get better now. Use Nuzzle.”

Dedenne rubbed its cheeks which activated its Nuzzle as it jumped onto Eelektross. Bonnie meanwhile took a few steps back while Dedenne successfully regenerated Eelektross’s electricity. There was a smile of relief on Eelektross’s face who was overjoyed of being freed from its pain.

Lexi clasped her hands together. “Well look at that! All of its aches are gone!”

“Oh it has recovered,” Clemont said cheerfully.

Cilan nodded. “Yeah.”

Eelektross jumped from the train in an ecstatic mood as Dedenne jumped onto Bonnie’s head. “Isn’t that great, Eelektross?” It happily confirmed that it was.

Lexi beamed. “Marvelous. That just leaves us with one task.”

“Let us help Eelektross get out of this dark and cramped place and back to its habitat,” Clemont suggested cleverly.

The others all agreed with that as they safely brought Eelektross back to the surface and to the canal where it had came from. It was blissful to be in the water again after all this time. It thanked them for their assistance as it dove underwater and swam away.

Lexi was all smiles. “What a joyous end to Eelektross’s tale.” The sun was already setting so they had spent the largest part of their afternoon underground.

“Case closed then,” Cilan said.

“Shall we go to Prism Tower then?” Clemont suggested as he took Lexi’s hand.

“Yes please, Clem,” Lexi agreed.

By the time they made it to Prism Tower the whole sky was painted in an orange hue.

Cilan went beside himself when she saw the tower himself. “Whoa! Wonderful! Beautiful!” In truth Lexi had never heard someone get that passionate about Prism Tower before while only seeing the exterior. “Prism Tower is standing against the evening sun! I didn’t expect to see it at such a nice time!” There were blushes on his cheeks for a moment. “As a tower Connoisseur I’m having such a mellow and rich time. Not just that but I get to see it with great friends.”

“Huh?” Clemont asked at that notion.

“That lure was excellent. That was an exciting cast, the likes of which I’ve never tasted before. Without your ideas and technological skill I don’t think we would’ve been able to recover from that crisis.”

“Mr. Connoisseur, you say some smart stuff sometimes,” Bonnie said.

He chuckled softly. “Sometimes.”

“Well I know for a fact we never would’ve been able to get Bonnie back safely if I hadn’t been for your assistance and limited knowledge regarding various subjects,” Lexi confessed truthfully.

Cilan placed his hand over his heart at her words. “That’s sweet. Nor we without you, Professor Lexi.”

“ _Raaaai. Raaaai._ ” Raichu grinned.

“Great friends, huh?” Clemont asked as his gaze was fixed upon Prism Tower. “I remembered one of mine back then.” Lexi knew who he was referring to which was no other than Ash.

“Oh!” Cilan exclaimed at that notion. “Me too! A friend with a passionate taste who, even on the verge of giving up, would keep pressing forward with his willpower.”

“Wow.” Clemont was at awe. “I sure would like to meet that person someday.”

“If he is as brave and endearing as you are, he sounds fascinating and admirable,” Lexi replied fondly.

“I’m sure that the three of you will someday,” Cilan said optimistically to which they all agreed.

They brought Cilan back to the canals where they met him earlier today.

“All right then. I’m going to see the Tower of Mastery in Shalour City,” he pointed out when it was time for him to leave. “Thanks for today. Best wishes.”

They all wished him a nice journey as they waved him farewell as they watched Cilan walk away in the opposite direction till he was no longer visible.

Bonnie exhaled, now that everything had concluded. “So what do we do now?”

Lexi checked the time on her watch. “We’re supposed to eat dinner at your father’s house actually. He’s probably waiting for us with his homemade curry.”

Clemont’s nudged against his fiancé’s shoulder as he pecked her temple. “Then that’s where we’ll go.”

Bonnie was running down the streets with Raichu playfully chasing after her as they headed towards their family home.

Lexi stopped so she could blissfully kiss Clemont for moment or two.

“What’s that for, Lex?” he asked when he slightly leaned back.

“Well mostly because of how everything turned out today, and because I’m happy to be here with you and Bonnie and that I’m getting to spend every day with you. Just wanted you to know that.”

His smile enlarged. “That’s because you’re one of us, babe. We’re fulfilling our future together that’s in store for us. All of those promises we made will come true. That is a guarantee. I’m already so proud of you as a fulltime Professor and we’ll be husband and wife within the next few years.”

She let out a soft giggle against his lips. “Like I am proud of you for all the inventions you’ve made where Pokémon will benefit from with that generous heart of yours. There is still so much you’ll achieve and I’m going to support you all the way, Clem. And as a Gym Leader there are many people who look up you and have nothing but respect and admiration for you, including myself. I am so ready to spend every single day of my life at your side, Clemont. That’s what I’ve been waiting for half of my life.”

He cupped her cheeks as he fiercely kissed her. “From here on out that’s exactly what will happen, Lexi. We’re going to live our lives together now that our home is complete and we can fully focus on each other now. I’m beyond joyous that life has granted me you.”

“Are you ready for the future then, babe?” Her grin was radiant.

“No doubt about that. It’s starting now.”

Lexi intertwined their fingers as she planted another kiss against his mouth which sealed their promises and sent their hearts racing. She started tugging him along with her across the Lumiose City streets to chase after Bonnie as they started to reshape their own futures from here on out. Life was going to be a blessing from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! After six months of intense writing I've managed to complete a 140+ chapters story! It's an indescribable feeling to conclude this story arch. Couldn't have done it with everyone who read and supported this story that gave me the drive to keep going. I wanted to write a story where Clemont would be happier and I think I've achieved that. 
> 
> Since I'm not ready to part with Lexi and Clemont just yet I'm going to work on a sequel from here on out which will exists of some oneshot telling the story of Lexi and Clemont's life now that they've settled down in Lumiose City. It won't be a long story but I feel like it must be told. Don't expect it to dry like tomorrow cause I need to put it together first but it should drop soonish. 
> 
> Anyway thanks everyone so much! This isn't the end just yet :D


	143. A Day in the Life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know that I promised to return with a sequel to Clemont and Lexi's story, but I believe it's better suited to add these oneshots to this existing story instead. Want to clarify that you shouldn't expect too much from these oneshots because I've only envisioned to add around 5 to this story and it will take some time to get around to it. This just pictures what their life is like now that they've settled down in Lumiose City. Either way here's the first addition to this story. 
> 
> These are everyone's ages in this chapter:  
> Lexi - 17  
> Clemont - 17  
> Bonnie : 7
> 
> \------

Lexi hardly recognized her own reflection in the mirror. Over the last year she had slightly altered her appearance till she was satisfied with it. These days she dressed more maturely for her current position and had truly made it her own.

She tied her strawberry pink hair in a ponytail with a green and white ribbon. Her fringe she had outgrown and now her bangs hung off both sides of her face. With how she had cut it herself there appeared to be more natural curls in her locks.

“Lex, are you almost done yet?” Clemont’s voice interrupted her thoughts as she glanced away from her reflection as he entered the bathroom in his fluffy burgundy red bathrobe which he wore often these days before his day started.

“Almost, Clem. Just have to get my dress on.”

He addressed her his trademark smile. “Guess that’s my cue.”

Every morning when she had to get to work she wore a sleeveless dress existing of a white ruffled top and a soft green skirt which reached above her knees. It wasn’t tight, and still allowed her to move and do her duties. Only there was a zipper on the back she couldn’t quite reach, so Clemont had duped himself as the person who’d zip it close.

“There all done.” He kissed her temple as he engulfed his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. “You’re looking exceptionally fine today, babe.”

Lexi snickered softly because he told her that practically every morning when he saw her in that dress. “Thank you. You sure know how to flatter a woman.”

“Just you. Actually I came to check how far you were so I could make you your breakfast. Scrambled eggs?”

“Yes please.”

“Okay. Just come when you’re ready.” She inclined her head so he could lightly kiss her on the lips as he extracted himself and exited the bathroom.

She finished the rest of her bathroom routine as she stepped into the hallway. From there she got her flat black ballerinas with ankle straps to keep them in place. These provided her with the easier access to treat the Pokémon at Sycamore Laboratory.

There were nicely framed pictures and illustrations of them, their friends, their Pokémon and their family on the wall as a memento. Their apartment wasn’t that large, but since they had laid it out well they had enough space for everything. At least for them. It had a cozy feel to it. They had a spare room for Clemont’s workshop which they had left practically the same, storage for Lexi’s art supplies, two guest bedrooms from which one permanently belonged to Bonnie and a room for their Pokémon to sleep and play in.

As Lexi came around the corner the smell of scrambled eggs and freshly brewed coffee welcomed her. One wall in the kitchen where the window was, was white while the other was soft orange bricks. The cupboards were and the counter matched it perfectly. It wasn’t large by any means, but for them it worked out nicely. As long as they had an oven and a stove they managed together. Throughout the apartment they had scattered various plants everywhere which gave everything this personal touch.

Lexi was instantly recognized by their Pokémon which roamed freely through their apartment, other than their bedroom. The ones that approached her were Heliolisk, Bunnelby, Azumarill and Chespin so she petted them joyously while the others were playing with another or sleeping somewhere.

Clemont smiled warmly when he noticed her and placed a plate and a mug for her on the counter. “Right on time, Lex. Your breakfast is ready.”

She chastely kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Clem.” She sat down at one of the three ocean blue chairs as she instantly dove into her coffee so that the caffeine could kick her fully awake.

“So what’s on your schedule today?” He was drinking tea himself as he stood on the other side of the counter. Bonnie had gifted him a mug a few months ago which said _Best Big Brother_ on it and he had been using it ever since.

“Probably have to do analysis on these Mega Stones that Alain and Mairin send to us from Johto.”

He grinned. “Well that’s in your capable hands. Will you disclose your findings with me when I come to pick you up for lunch today?” Ever since they had settled down here they had developed a routine of Clemont taking her out for lunch during two of her work days each week out of the five that she was working. It was something they had both grown rather dependent on to be able to spend time together like that.

There were shimmers in her scarlet eyes. “Sure thing. Am looking forward to that, babe. So what are you planning today?”’

“Well that all depends if I have any challengers today, but else I’m hoping to getting around to tinker a bit on another invention where Pokémon will benefit from. I had another idea last night I want to get to.” Ever since they had started dating he had developed all sorts of inventions like that which she admired about him.

“Do tell me all about it when you visit please.”

“Granted. Which Pokémon are you taking with you today?”

“Whichever ones want to accompany me I guess.” Lexi had finished her breakfast and placed the empty dishes into the sink. “Don’t want to leave you by yourself, Clem.”

Clemont huffed out a laugh at that. “I think Luxray wants to come with you, Lex.”

Luxray was already nudging his head against her leg at that promise. These days he came with her to her work once a week. Lexi had assumed Clemont would be against that since Luxray was his finest Battler, but he had brought it up himself. He didn’t mind to use another Pokémon instead and switched his team up a little.

“ _Luxray. Luxray._ ” Luxray glanced up at her with those pleading eyes which were challenging to resist as she petted his mane.

“Sure you can come with me.” Visiting the lab was a change in their Pokémon their routines to be around other Pokémon and people. She then eyed her fiancé. “Alas I gotta go now, babe. Don’t want to keep my dad waiting.” It was 7:00 am which was her usual time to leave.

“Now we can’t have that.” He smiled as he handed her the car keys.

Since they were both old enough to drive they had gotten their license about a year ago. Augustine had gifted them with a car big enough for them and their Pokémon. Sure Lexi occasionally still went to the lab on Noctowl but she mostly flew on the owl during the nights.

“Thanks for everything. I’ll see you later. Love you, Clemont.” She chastely kissed him on the lips.

“Don’t mention it. I’ll see you later. Love you too, Lexi.”

Like that she went into the elevator with Raichu, Luxray, Vivillon and Lilligant. On the first floor there was a small garage where they stored their car which was a jeep similar to the one Augustine owned himself, but was red instead. The Pokémon made themselves comfortable in one of the seats.

Lexi had grown quite enamored with driving ever since Augustine had given her lessons and it didn’t prove to be challenging. Besides it was a convenience to be able to drive anywhere in a city like Lumiose City. During the drive Luxray had his head on the door as the wind ruffled through his mane. The others were more relaxed in their seats.

It wasn’t that crowded on the road at this time of the day. When Lexi made it to the lab she parked the car at the side entrance of the building where she had her own parking spot signed _Prof. Lexi_ which made her heart flutter every time she spotted it because it made her position official.

The Pokémon all hopped from the car as they trailed after Lexi into the Sycamore Research Laboratory. Almost as soon as they stepped inside the building she was spotted by Augustine who smiled sincerely at her. 

“Good morning, Lexi.”

“Morning, dad.” She pecked his cheek in greeting as he handed her a mug of tea he had brewed himself. “Thank you. That will be much required later on during the research.” She put on her lab coat with her nameplate attached to it.

“I figured but I’ll be more than willing to assist you. This is something we’ll do as father and daughter.” He was referring to the Mega Stone analysis they’ve been doing occasionally this last year whenever Mairin and Alain sent them another Mega Stone. There was much built up hype and anticipation behind it for them because their Mega Evolution research thrived on these discoveries.

Like every other day they started with feeding and taking care of all the Pokémon that called the lab their home. Because she was doing this with Augustine, Cosette, Sophie and the assistance of the Pokémon it wasn’t as much of a hassle as one would expect. They usually finished cleaning and feeding everything within a solid hour. It was a rhythm she gladly indulged in and was one of reasons she wanted to become a Pokémon Professor so she could help them.

When the first phase of her day was completed she went to an office with her dad where they received a phone call from Alain and Mairin who were currently traveling through Johto to locate more Mega Stones.

Since Lexi’s journey had ended a year ago she remained in touch with Serena who called her frequently to keep her updated on her performer life in Hoenn where she was gaining tons of experience to blossom as a performer. Bonnie was someone Lexi basically saw every other day when she’d stay at Prism Tower or when she and Clemont would eat dinner at his family home where Meyer was cooking. The girl was surely going to play a prominent part in their lives even as she was getting older.

The only person from their journey they rarely spoke was Ash since he had meanwhile settled in the Alola region to participate at a trainer’s school there. Still the memories they shared with him remained vivid in their memories because Ash’s presence had surely altered their lives for the better.

Once the phone call had ended Lexi and her dad had time to focus on their analysis regarding the newly obtained Mega Stone. Normally they’d place the Stone into the machine to trace which Pokémon it belonged to. Only they were cautious this time because they wanted to get this right in one attempt.

While most of the Pokémon Lexi had brought with her were roaming somewhere in the lab and probably playing with the other Pokémon, she was jotting down notes into a notebook while Augustine did some minor experiments on it to conduct data from it.

They were wrapped into this analysis that time blurred to the background. Cosette and Sophie would occasionally drop by to check up on them and would refill their empty mugs so they could keep going. Lexi noticed how she thrived on being able to work alongside her dad like this, and him relying on her opinions as she shared her thoughts with him. It surely made her heart sing.

After at least some time had passed they were interrupted when there came a few knocks on the door, which was ajar, as Sophie peeped her head around the corner. “Lexi, your husband-to-be is here.”

Lexi glanced up from her notebook as Clemont entered the office in his usual jumpsuit and a joyous expression on his face. Raichu was excited to see him as she floated onto his shoulder and nuzzled against him. “Hi, babe. Had no idea that it was noon already.” He had walked all the way here which took him about fifteen minutes.

Clemont grinned sheepishly as he approached her. “Hi, Lex. I figured.” He chastely kissed her. He then turned around to the experiment equipment that lay on the table. “How is it going?”

“So far pretty great,” Augustine answered. “We’ve mainly been doing analysis so far which is familiar territory to you. Could you leave the Gym unattended for a while then, Clemont?”

“Only for lunch so that I can take Lexi with me. Either way Clembot is still there should there be any challengers during my absence. Most challengers show up at the Gym in the afternoon anyway which is when I’m back again. Gives me time to work on inventions when there are no challengers.”

“That makes sense. Oh I forgot to tell both of you that Bonnie called earlier to announce that she wants all of us to come over for dinner tonight. She’s not accepting no for an answer.”

Lexi snickered softly. “That’s Bonnie for you.”

Clemont chuckled. “Guess we’re settled for dinner then.” Before he and Lexi had settled together in Prism Tower they had assumed Meyer and Bonnie would be adamant with their desires to let them eat dinner at the family home, which they weren’t opposed to since they enjoyed their presence. He then eyed his fiancé with a toothy grin. “Ready to go, babe?”

“Yes I am more than ready.” Lexi intertwined their fingers as she got up. “See you later, dad.”

“Right. Enjoy your lunch.” Augustine waved them off as they walked out of the office. They left their Pokémon here for now because they had food there.

Normally they’d go to one of the restaurants somewhere located in the proximity of the lab, but Clemont had something else on his mind. He was escorting Lexi in the direction of the nearby park. She only now noticed that he had his backpack with him which wasn’t that common these days.

“So why are we at the park?” she asked curiously when they came to a halt underneath a willow tree in the midst of the park.

He smiled. “Because I made the meal myself earlier actually and wanted to surprise you.” From his backpack he retrieved several tupperware boxes which contained the freshly made food. “You know I like treating you right, Lex.”

“By cooking me multiple meals a day, Clem? That may be a bit over the top but I absolutely adore you for it. Thank you.” She kissed him graciously as she sat down next to him in the grass.

“I like cooking anyway and if I can please you with in the process that’s an added bonus. You need the strength with all the research that you’re doing. Besides I made fried noodles.”

She licked her lips. “Should’ve expected that from you.” 

That’s how they sat there together underneath that tree as they ate their lunch. Lexi was going into specific details regarding their research as he asked her numerous questions with great interest, which she gladly answered. He’d then disclosed to her the invention he intended to built from which Pokémon would benefit, which filled her with beaming pride.

When the food was gone they sat there side by side while they hadn’t stopped talking and were slightly snuggled up against another as they indulged there from this warm weather.

“Now I can guarantee you that I’ll spend the morning baking tomorrow since I don’t have to work,” Lexi promised upbeat. Baking was something she had grown rather passionate about and occasionally experimented with.

He chuckled at that. “I liked those muffins you made last time.”

“Then that’s what you get, Clem.”

After about an hour had passed they kissed each other goodbye as Clemont walked back to the Gym while she returned to the lab which was only a short hike.

She took her chair in the office as she and Augustine resumed their research regarding the Mega Stone. With all the analysis put behind them they could finally focus with the next phase. Lexi was the one who placed the Mega Stone onto the pedestal in the machine as her dad closely observed every single reaction the Stone gave.

There fell a heavy silence between them when the machine completed its detection with some minor bleeping.

Lexi slowly gasped at their discovery. “It’s a genuine Altarianite, dad.”

He was in a similar state. “That’s a profound find, dear.”

“Especially since there is no data of an Altaria being able to Mega Evolve anywhere so this confirms our suspicions.”

He huffed out a breathy laugh. “Another marvelous addition to our Mega Evolution research. With Mairin and Alain’s locating those Mega Stones we’ve been able to add three more Pokémon that are capable of Mega Evolution which is extraordinary.”

She beamed up at him. “And we’re guaranteed to add more in the future. It will extend.”

Augustine pecked her forehead. “And definitely because I’m able to do conduct this research with my daughter which is every father’s dream if I’m being honest.”

“Me too. This is what I always desired when I pictured my life to do all these things with you. It still feels pretty unreal that I’m allowed to work alongside you.”

“You have earned every right to get where you are today, Lexi. All that knowledge and experience from your journey graces you. Makes me realize how much I’ve grown to rely on your presence and assistance here since you officially settled and have taken your place as a Professor.”

In a flash her arms went around his neck and his endearing and flattering words. True Augustine wasn’t someone who shied away from admitting his true feeling towards her, and his appreciation and acknowledgement set her soul alight.

“I just owe you so much for shaping me into the person that I am. However I’m gonna spend a little time with the Pokémon now.”

“That’s perfectly fine.”

Like that she exited the office and went to area in the lab where the Pokémon lived and her Pokémon were playing along with them or snoozing somewhere. Usually whenever she had completed some research she liked to stay with the Pokémon for a while to interact with them. Whichever Pokémon required any care she was only glad to provide that to them.

Truthfully the best way to get to gain any knowledge about Pokémon was by observing them during their activities and interacting with them. She spotted Luxray doing a friendly chasing game with one of the Azuril’s that lived here like they went way back. It was just nice how everyone got along here.

When it was 2:45 in the afternoon that was usually the end of Lexi’s workday if there wasn’t any emergencies or something that required her immediate attention. Since Clemont sometimes had his Gym matches in the afternoon she hoped to catch one if there was any challenger visiting. Fortunately Augustine was perfectly fine with that cause she had delivered phenomenal work throughout the rest of the day in his book.

She went to get the Pokémon from somewhere in the lab as she hung away her lab coat. Before she exited Sycamore lab Lexi said her dad, Sophie and Cosette goodbye as she made it to the car. All the Pokémon eagerly got into their same seats as this morning.

There was some minor traffic on the way home because there were more people and cars on the road. She made it to Prism Tower within 15 minutes when she parked the car in the garage and all the Pokémon eagerly hopped out and followed her into the Gym.

As expected Lexi discovered that Clemont was about to have a Gym Battle with a young girl as Clembot was stating the rules. The Pokémon that had remained here recognized her as she made it to the stands. She greeted and petted them as she sat down next to them. Clemont had a blistering grin on his face when she noticed her as he blew her a kiss which sent her heart racing.

It was a three on three Battle so Clemont had to use other Pokémon than Luxray this time around. He was quite creative with altering his teams during these matches whenever it was necessary. The Pokémon he chose this time were Magneton, Magnemite and Heliolisk. Clemont was so immersed in these Battles and Lexi could tell how much inner joy this provided him. He always gave every Battle he had a full hundred percent. The outcomes of these Battles therefore never mattered as he only grew as a Gym Leader. He was never bitter when he lost because he wasn’t a sore loser.

Lexi herself sometimes would still have Battles with Clemont and usually had those on the days she wasn’t working. It was just part of their routine ever since he had first introduced her to it about a year and a half ago. She occasionally won Battles as well while he showered her in compliments and appreciation, which boosted her confidence.

The final Battle was between the girl’s Roselia against his Heliolisk. The Pokémon that sat with Lexi in the stands were cheering for the Gym Leader. Despite the odds Roselia found an opening which she used to counter which left Heliolisk unable to Battle. There was no complaints or disappointing sighs from anyone as the Pokémon were still impressed with the effort Clemont and the Pokémon put into that Battle.

Once Clemont had awarded the girl with the Voltage Badge and she had left, he was suddenly in the stands where his fiancé was. His lips found hers in a flash which made her stomach do backflips, even after all this time they had been a couple.

“You were incredible, Clem.” She beamed up at him as her arms went around him. “Missed you.” His soft golden hair brushed against her cheek.

He barked out a laugh at her reaction. “You just saw me, Lex. But thank you.”

“I always miss you whenever you’re not here. That’s why I’m so grateful whenever I’m with you again.”

His grin was blinding when he slightly broke the embrace. “That feeling is mutual, Lex. Do tell me what you’ve discovered with this Mega Stone. I’m rather curious.”

Lexi did just that as she shared their findings with him and he was ecstatic with the results. They had a little time bit of time before they were expected at Clemont’s family home which they used to take care of their Pokémon, by feeding them. Afterwards they took a quick shower as Lexi changed into more casual clothes, which was her yellow and black stripped shirt along with her dark shorts and sneakers. It was refreshing to wear that at the end of the day.

Around the time they left Prism Tower it was 5:00 pm as they walked through the Lumiose City streets together as they only had Raichu and Bunnelby outside of their Pokéball’s. They didn’t knock on any door as they entered the hardware store which had already closed for the day.

The scent of Meyer’s cooking was heavy in the air as they went up the stairs that led them to the second floor where the family lived. There was the sound of people conversing in the kitchen as they stepped inside.

“Big brother! Lexi!” Bonnie had instantaneously recognized them as she wrapped her arms around both of them.

“Have you been good, little sis?” Clemont gently ruffled her golden hair.

She flashed him a wide smile. “Aren’t I always?”

“Bonbon, you’re getting bigger every time that I see you,” Lexi teased lightheartedly.

Bonnie giggled in protest. “You saw me yesterday when I stayed over at Prism Tower, Lexi.”

“That’s exactly _why_ I’m stating that. What’s Meyer been feeding you?” The girl was seven years old now and was growing like any child her age. They basically watched her grow before their eyes.

“Just some plant feeders. You know the basics,” Meyer jested with a sheepish grin. Like he always did whenever he saw Lexi and Clemont, he briefly hugged him while he kissed the tip of her pink hair.

“Need some hands, dad?” Clemont offered generously.

“No, thanks for the offer though, son. It is almost done with Clembot’s assistance. You can all sit down.” Normally he never minded the assistance while he cooking dinner, but since he had almost finished it already there was little left to assist.

“I got this,” Clembot assured with its pink apron on. The robot occasionally aided Meyer with household chores.

Lexi and Bonnie went to make drinks for everyone as they all gathered around the table. Precisely on cue Augustine Sycamore ascended the stairs in his casual clothing, and without his ever-present lab coat. Raichu was immediately on his shoulder as he softly petted her ears.

“ _Raaaaaaaaai. Raaaaaaaaaaai. Raaai._ ”

“You made it on time, Augustine!” Bonnie stated.

He carried a paper bag with him. “Well that’s fortunate. I had to stop at a nearby ice parlor on the way here to get some ice cream and –“

“Yeeeeeeeeeeey!” Lexi squealed blissfully as her arm went around him and he scoffed against her cheek. “You didn’t have to do that, dad.”

“It’s the least I could do considering how often I get invited to come over for dinner. This my contribution to the meal.” He kissed her forehead in greeting like only he could.

These days Augustine was staying here for dinner at least once a week if he had the time. Sure he wasn’t officially family but he was as valid as everyone else here and they all enjoyed his company. It wasn’t just because he was Lexi’s father. He simply was part of the group. And if Clemont and Lexi were to finally marry then they’d officially be connected through family.

In truth the most wholesome Lexi felt these days to get to spend her time with the people who played the hugest part in her life. It was true bliss because everything in her life was going her way, like she always dreamed it would.

She and Clemont had brought freshly made Pokémon food with them for all the Pokémon that were present there. When the meal had finished cooking Meyer placed it on the table in the kitchen. The house still had this familiar feel to it, ever since Lexi first visited it over twelve years ago.

During the meal the conversation went about various lighthearted topics. It was clear that these meals were exactly what all five of them needed and how it had become a part of their weekly rituals.

When everything had been eaten they usually would play a card or a board game afterwards to relax and to spend quality time together. It displayed how competitive some people could be, but they’d always have a blast with everyone like that.

Around 8:30 Clemont and Lexi returned to Prism Tower in high spirits with Bunnelby and Raichu in tow. Since they didn’t have anything early scheduled the following morning they had some time for themselves.

Like almost every evening they went into the workshop where Clemont intensely tinkered on another invention. Lexi made sure there was plenty of tea for them as she sat next to him on a comfortable bench with padded cushions. They had altered the workspace so that they could easier fit there together and at the desk they worked at, had a more convenient size that suited them.

While she was drawing in her sketchbook Clemont discussed in great detail what the next phases of his new project was and she listened to him intently. Whenever he required another tool or equipment she gladly handed it to him while she kept drawing. She asked him numerous questions in interest because was still mesmerized by how his clever brain was capable to create something like that.

Ever since Lexi had developed a crush on Clemont during her early teens she’d often imagine what her life could look like if she were to be in a relationship with him and had her life on the rails. In reality it was a million times better in person than she could’ve ever pictured. Every day in her life since they had settled down proved to a blessing and she didn’t resent a single one of them. This was exactly what life was supposed to be like to her.

“Lex, why do you have that grin plastered on your face?” Clemont was as observant as ever as he used a screwdriver to attach a bolt to his newest device.

That broke her out of her thoughts as her scarlet eyes glanced to him as she snickered softly. “It just dawned on me how happy I am with how my life has turned out and that I couldn’t be more fortunate with everything.”

There was mirth in his blue eyes as he met her gaze. “That’s precisely what we were aiming for when we made those promises to another. This how I want to see you for the rest of your life: vivacious and full of life.”

Lexi gently played with his tuft of hair with a smirk. “You are definitely one of the major factors of that, Clem. It’s just kind of surreal how seamlessly everything is running now and that we’re fond of every day.”

He let out a soft chuckle. “Like I stated every day we get to spend together is a blessing, babe. Despite our young ages our careers are blooming now that we’ve settled down a year ago.”

“With how phenomenal our first year together has become I’m rather curious what can happen during the remainder of our years because it must get even better then.”

“ _Even_ better than how it currently is?” He licked his lips. “Well if that’s a promise of what in store for us then I’m aboard. I wanna discover and live life with you, Lexi Sycamore.”

She planted a kiss against his mouth as he huffed out a gleeful laugh. “Cheeky, Clemont. That’s my desire too.”

When she yawned quietly his smile enlarged. “Come on, Lex. Let’s take you to bed.”

Lexi didn’t protest against that as he led her out of the workplace and into their bedroom. Once she was in her pajamas and he in his boxers that lay down in their bed as they snuggled against another.

And truly Lexi doubted life could get any better than this when she already had everything she desired.


	144. The Question!

“So you intend to ask Lexi to marry you?” Augustine asked to make sure that he had heard Clemont phrase it correctly.

Clemont nodded as he bit his lip. “Yeah I am.” He, Bonnie and Lexi were visiting the house attached to Sycamore Lab where the Professor lived. While Lexi and Bonnie had gone to play with the Pokémon with Mairin that left Clemont alone with Augustine and Alain inside the house.

“But didn’t you already give Lexi a promise ring?” Alain pointed out.

“I did, but that was only to seal the promises we’ve made together. I want nothing more than to propose to Lexi to make it official. I’m aware we won’t be allowed to get married till we’re both eighteen, but it doesn’t change my opinion regarding this. I know Lexi views it in a similar manner.”

Augustine smiled warmly as he put a hand on Clemont’s shoulder. “Then you should totally do it, Clemont. My daughter will be over the moon when you pop her the question. She has always envisioned being your wife someday. Besides you know you already have my blessing.”

“It’s a bolt move to make,” Alain agreed. “Lexi will obviously accept your proposal. There is no doubt about that. When do you plan to ask her?”

Clemont scratched his chin. “I haven’t quite figured it out yet. I was hoping to do it tomorrow evening on the roof balcony. I would have to decorate the place.”

“I would be glad to assist you with the decorations. But won’t Lexi notice since she’s not supposed to come in for work tomorrow?”

He eyed both of them. “Maybe one of you can find a way to keep Lexi busy and away from Prism Tower until the preparations are completed. I don’t want her to accidentally come back too soon. It would be better if she returns home when the sun has set and everything is nicely illuminated when she returns on Noctowl. That’s how I’ve pictured it.”

Alain clearly wanted to provide whatever assistance he could. “That’s something I’ll deal with as well. I’m sure Mairin won’t mind to keep Lexi occupied till the time is right.”

There was a sign of relief on Clemont’s face. “I would seriously appreciate that. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, Clemont. Lexi has been nothing but good and accepting to me as my friend so I owe this to her.” He chuckled softly.

“Clemont, have you told your dad about this yet?” Augustine wondered curiously.

He nodded with a smile. “Yes I told him yesterday and he was very supportive, but I wanted to let all of you in on this while I ask her when we’re alone with our Pokémon. Our little family.”

“That only makes sense. This is something exceptionally personal in your relationship. I just want to make sure we’re not overlooking anything.” Augustine briefly hugged his soon to be son-in-law. “How about a ring? Have you given some thought to that?”

“Not precisely,” Clemont answered. “Was planning to find some tomorrow morning actually and –“

“Oh!” There was recognition on Augustine’s face. “That is something I can arrange for you. One second.” 

The Professor hurried out of the kitchen and disappeared for a moment while Alain and Clemont could only guess what he was scheming. When he did return he carried a small wooden box which he handed to Clemont.

“Check this out.”

Clemont arched an eyebrow as he carefully lifted the lid which revealed two silver rings inside. “Augustine, what?”

“I owe you an explanation, Clemont. These rings once belonged to Lexi’s birth parents who used them when they got engaged. Before her mother gave up Lexi’s birthrights to me she insisted that I would one day give these rings to Lexi when she would get married. That was their way of playing a minor part in their lives. I’ve been holding onto these rings ever since and I believe this is the proper time to give them to you.”

Clemont’s grin was radiant. “They’re perfect. Lexi is bound to adore these. Thank you so much for that.”

“It’s the least I could do. Technically I didn’t do anything.” Augustine scratched the back of his neck. “Either way I believe that means everything is settled and arranged for your proposal. The rest is up to you.”

“I’ll make sure everything we’ve discussed will run smoothly tomorrow,” Alain assured upbeat. "You won’t have to worry about Lexi.”

Clemont was about to say something when Lexi, Mairin and Bonnie returned into the living room. He instantly shoved the box with the rings into his pocket as Raichu floated onto his shoulder and he rubbed her head.

“Worry about what?” Lexi wanted to know and could sense she had missed out on something when they only heard the last part of the sentence.

“That’s nothing to concern you, dear,” Augustine said, as one arm went around his daughter’s waist.

“Well you mentioned Lexi by name,” Bonnie pointed out skeptically. “Are you plotting something?”

“You three are acting mischievous,” Mairin added.

“You three are taking this out of proportion,” Alain corrected them. “Clemont simply asked Augustine a question about the Mega Evolution research they were doing, and that’s all that there is to it.” It was a good a fib as any because that seemed plausible.

Clemont smiled convincingly. “Exactly it was just an innocent question.”

Lexi snorted as she let it slide and approached him. “I was only messing. You’re too easy to rile up, Clem.” She lightly pecked his lips which reassured him. Around this time tomorrow evening he would be going down on one knee to ask the love of his life the most important question, and this convinced him he wasn’t making a mistake. He was ready to do this.

“Hey Mairin,” Alain began which made them glance at him. “Why don’t you take Bonnie and Lexi to the movies tomorrow afternoon? There is a movie running than I’m certain you’d like to see. It starts around 4pm.”

There was a shimmer in Mairin’s eyes. “The one with the Plusle and Minun?”

Alain wasn’t too sure about the details. “Yes?”

Mairin instantly eyed Bonnie and Lexi. “Then we have to see that one!” Her voice went up a few octaves due to her excitement.

“I have seen all the other of those movies,” Bonnie stated joyously. “I’ve been looking for forward to this one ever since the last one came out! Yeah!” She let out a happy squeal.

Lexi was kind of taken aback by the offer, and clearly wasn’t as invested into these movies like they were. But she wasn’t going to burst their bubble which Clemont could sense. “Sure why not? Sounds like fun.”

Bonnie was ecstatic at that confirmation as she firmly hugged Lexi. “Yippie! You won’t be disappointed.”

She huffed as she gently ruffled her hair. “I don’t doubt that, Bonbon.”

“It will be a blast!” Mairin assured upbeat which was backed up by her Chespie who cheerfully flapped with its arms.

“ _Chespin! Ches!_ ”

The three of them set up a time when they’d be leaving the following day. Clemont had pushed the thought into Lexi’s head that she should fly to Sycamore lab tomorrow afternoon so that when she’d return to Prism Tower in the evening she’d land on the roof where he’d be waiting for her arrival.

Fortunately Lexi didn’t question that. Bonnie had insisted Lexi would take her for a flying session on Noctowl before they’d go to the movies which she accepted. When they’d stop at the lab to pick up Mairin they’d walk to the nearby cinemas which was a few blocks away. It astounded him how easily they all agreed on that.

Whenever Mairin and Alain were in Kalos, Lexi would regularly spend time with them. Mairin had become a valuable and reliable friend to all of them, and it was almost as if they had known the girl for years. And perhaps through Alain it certainly felt like that.

So when Clemont drove himself and Lexi home shortly after that they were in a chipper mood. He wasn’t dreading it or nervous about what he was intending to do the following day because he already knew what Lexi’s answer was going to be. He didn’t have a grain of doubt about that. He only slightly worried something about his proposal wouldn't go according to his well calculated plan. He wanted to do Lexi justice and give her the proposal she deserved above anything.

As he was casually conversing with Lexi later on he didn’t show any hint about his intentions and was able to pretend that he didn’t have anything up his sleeve. She didn’t seem to notice it and their evening went by like any or their regular evenings without Clemont drawing any suspicion to himself.’

When Clemont woke up the following morning he was slightly nervous since everything still needed to be arranged for this afternoon. He’d have to decorate the roof terrace with their Pokémon and Alain’s assistance. He had also decided to make a festive meal for the occasion, and cook her favorite kind of food. The only chance he had to achieve that was when Lexi would leave Prism Tower for her appointment, which only gave him a little time to accomplish that.

“Clem, something on your mind?” Lexi waved with her hand in front of his eyes so he’d snap out of his thoughts. “You seem a million miles away.” They were sitting in their kitchen together.

He smiled faintly at her observance. “I was thinking about what to make for dinner when you come home tonight.”

“Hmm already? We’ve only just eaten breakfast. I shouldn’t be home until 7:30ish though.” 

“That’s perfectly fine, Lex. I’ll wait for you till you come back.” _So I can propose to you._

Her smile enlarged as she pecked his lips. “Aren’t you sweet? I’m still here till around 03:00 pm when Bonnie gets here for a flying session. You won’t get rid of me that easily.”

Clemont scoffed out a laugh. “That’s the last thing I want. Wanna go baking this morning?” He wasn’t going to accept any Gym challenges today because of what he was scheming and was going to let Clembot Battle in his stead. Only he wasn’t disclosing his true reasoning to Lexi.

“How bright you are, babe. That sounds nice. Muffins?”

“Brownies is also good.”

Lexi snickered softly. “Then that’s what we’ll do.”

That’s how the two of them ended up together in their kitchen along with most of their Pokémon. It almost became a sort of family process where they all worked in harmony to follow the recipe so that they could bake these brownies. Of course as was tradition in this household, whenever someone was baking they’d always make special treats for all of the Pokémon that lived here. That meant they were baking two things simultaneously.

These treats were a recipe the Pokémon had came up with together which existed of tasting lots of various berries to get the proper flavor. In the end it had turned out into something everyone single one of them adored. Chespin secretly preferred these over Serena’s freshly made Poké Puffs which was saying something.

Like that the morning went by and Lexi was still there around lunch time and Clemont was glad for her company. In truth as it was getting later he started to feel slightly nervous because he had so much he needed to arrange once Lexi left, and he’d be only given one chance.

“Well you all have tons of fun,” Clemont said nicely once Bonnie had arrived at Prism Tower so they could go flying first on Noctowl before they’d go to the cinema. The owl was ruffling his own feathers on the rooftop.

“Thanks, big brother.” Bonnie was all grins as she briefly hugged him.

“We’ll be back before you know it,” Lexi assured lightheartedly.

“Just enjoy yourself, Lex.”

Clemont kissed her for a few seconds before she got onto Noctowl’s back and he aided with raising Bonnie up so that she was seated in front of Lexi. With a cheerful wave from the girl Noctowl took off as they flew away from Prism Tower and probably went to the outskirts of Lumiose City.

He then turned to the Pokémon that were present there on the roof which were basically all of theirs.

“I am planning to ask Lexi to marry me when she comes home tonight which basically means that I want to spend my life with her.” There was an enthusiastic reaction from the Pokémon at that notion. “I’d like to ask for your assistance with something. I want to decorate the roof terrace so we can surprise Lexi when she returns. Can I ask that from you?”

They all confirmed that they would because they were all equally as fond of Lexi. Clemont went to grab all of the decorations he had gotten from his dad for this special occasion which mostly existed of various lights and garlands. He also had gathered some fresh flowers himself, which he knew Lexi adored. 

While most of the Pokémon went to decorate the terrace together the others aided Clemont in the kitchen where he went to make a three-course meal in the limited time that he had. Alain had arrived as well just like he had promised, and was giving the Pokémon on the terrace Clemont’s careful instructions as he worked alongside them. Clemont was just mesmerized by how many people and Pokémon their assistance he was getting to accomplish this.

As the time progressed his nerves had somewhat settled because all of the arrangements were running smoothly. When he checked outside to see how everything had turned out just as the night sky was settling in, it took his breath away. Lexi was going to be knocked from her feet when she witnessed this.

When everything was successfully completed Alain went on his way so that Clemont was all alone with the Pokémon on the roof as his gaze was transfixed upon the sky. They all seemed to be waiting for a dot on the horizon when Lexi would return.

As they were waiting the Pokémon had found some soft yellow ribbons which they all attached somewhere on their body as formal attire, which they had decided themselves. The girls wore them atop their head, whilst the boys had them nicely around their necks. They were truly putting everything into this to surprise Lexi who was as much part of their family as they were.

When around the approximate time there was the shape of a large bird flying towards Prism Tower, Clemont’s heart soared and jolted. This was the moment of truth. He could only imagine what the terrace must look like from that angle as they flew closer towards their destination.

While Lexi and Noctowl were descending their Pokémon happily waved to her in greeting. He could detect the shocked expression on Lexi’s face when she took it all in.

“Clemont, what is all of this?” She asked slightly puzzled when they had landed and noticed how everyone was present atop the roof.

The lights that surrounded the terrace illuminated everything in a bright hue. The colorful garlands mixed with the flowers used as decoration gave everything a vibrant feel. And seeing the Pokémon all with those yellow ribbons was adorable and odd at the same time because she couldn’t phantom it.

Clemont held out his hand for her. “I will explain it in a second. Will you please come down?”

Lexi blinked as she took his hand. “Sure thing.”

He carefully lifted her from Noctowl’s back as she landed on the floor. He noticed the curious expression in her scarlet eyes about what was going on. Their Pokémon were in chipper and jolly moods at Lexi’s arrival as if they were anticipating something which she didn’t know yet.

Clemont licked his lips as he held her hands and took a deep breath. There was no going back now.

“Lexi, you know that I love you more than anyone. We’ve only been dating for a few years and that has been the most wonderful time of my life because that meant that I had you. Ever since I first developed feelings for you I wanted nothing more than to one day take our relationship to the next step. Living here with you and our family only confirmed those feelings for me since I never want to give up on that. I want that for the rest of our lives.”

Lexi was tearing up at his heartfelt speech. “Really?”

Clemont nodded which was backed up by the Pokémon that were gathered around them there atop the roof. He never let go off her hand as he smoothly went one knee and heard her gasping for breath. He had fished the ring from his pocket as he held it out for her to see.

It was a silver ring with a white stone at the center and smaller similar stones across the front of the band. It looked elegant and something that was perfect for her.

Clemont’s stunning blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight as their gazes were transfixed.

“I want nothing more than to live the rest of my days with you, Lexi, because every single day with you is a blessing. Will you do me the utter most honor by becoming my wife and making our family whole?”

There was no hesitation on Lexi’s part as there was sheer bliss and joy on her face. “Yes of course. There is nothing I want more than to marry you and to finally have you as my husband, Clemont.”

He had anticipated her reaction as he let out a breathless laugh as slid the ring around her index finger. Clemont lay a gentle kiss against it. “Perfect.” When he rose to his feet Lexi’s arms went around his neck as he joyously spun her around. Their Pokémon were cheering happily at the turn of events. “Can’t tell you how happy your answer makes me, Lex.”

“Don’t pretend as if you were expecting a different answer, babe. We had made our intentions clear. I’m just taken aback by all the effort you took to arrange all of this.”

“Wasn’t just me. Our family has decorated the terrace for this occasion and have helped me with dinner. Besides I’ve gotten some aid from more people to successfully pull this off.”

Lexi was beaming when she leaned back. “Do tell me all about it so I know who I can thank.” She kissed him passionately which had so many feelings attached to it. She turned to their Pokémon who were in a similar mood. “And of course I owe all of you a big thanks as well. This just makes our little family more official.” Her kind words only seemed to heighten their moods.

“Come, Lex. There is dinner.” Clemont escorted her to the terrace where there was a table on which all the food stood.

While they ate their dinner the Pokémon had some fancier food for this occasion as they all sat down at the terrace. Clemont answered all of Lexi’s questions with a wide grin plastered on his face as he explained to her how this was allowed to take place. This was truly the most blissful they have felt.

When all the food had been eaten and their Pokémon had retired to the main rooms in the apartment Lexi and Clemont went to the bedroom. On their way there their lips were attached to one another and they barely gave the other a chance to breathe. With what just had transpired between them they were blissful and their love for each other poured over.

They entered the room as Clemont was licking and kissing the skin of his fiancé's neck. He practically kicked the door shut with his foot which made her giggle softly.

There was mirth in his blue eyes when their gazes locked and their lips were slightly swollen. “Can we show each other how grateful we are to officially be the other’s fiancé now?”

Her laughter deepened. “I’d want nothing more than that, babe.” She was already unzipping his jumpsuit. Her hands grazed his chest and descended down to the hem of his white tank top as she skillfully removed it. “I want to feel all of you.” With his chest bare her hands roamed across it and through the chest hair he possessed.

He chuckled. “That can be arranged, Lex.” Clemont had discarded her shirt in a flash. He eyed how her breasts were compacted into one of her new lacy green bras that made his throat dry, as he unclasped it and threw it somewhere in the room. It was quite unfathomable that he was going to have this beautifully sculpted body all to himself from here on out.

She took the liberty to kiss him as they went to the bed. Without breaking it he ended below her onto the matrass. Lexi’s hand lingered lower till they reached his purple checkered boxers and rubbed his erection through the fabric, as he moaned deeply into her mouth. She nipped at his bottom lip. “Do you want me to get to it?”

His breathing was labored and raspy. “Babe, yeah.” That told her he was impatient and wanted the fast version.

“Got it.” That meant no blow job or something as he wanted straight up sex with her, which she was only too glad to provide him. So she tugged down his boxers which rewarded her with his half erected cock. Whilst she was still kissing him she grabbed his cock by the shaft and pumped it till it stiffened in her hand.

Meanwhile Clemont had unbuttoned her shorts and had discarded it somewhere along with her panties. He sat down with his back against the headboard of the bed while Lexi was straddling his lap. With a mischievous glint in her scarlet eyes she brought the head of his cock to her entrance and slowly let it breach her, which got a satisfying groan from both their ends.

“Hmm. Kinda wish you could stay here forever, Clem.” Lexi loved being full with him.

His laughter was rather breathless when he huffed one out at the sensation of her tight heat all around his cock which hazed his brains. “That makes two of us, Lex.”

As soon as Lexi grinded down with her hips he clenched his jaw. While he reacted by rocking with his own hips against hers she was peppering kisses all across his face, jaw and neck.

Clemont was fondling her lovely breasts and provided them with the attention they deserved. He latched onto her hardened nipples as he heard Lexi let out soft moans near his ear at the undivided attention. Clemont simply couldn’t get enough of the feel of her breasts on her tongue, and how the contact unraveled her.

Their rhythm that they had set up together was neither fast nor slow, and precisely in the middle. It was their way of making sweet, passionate love together at the new status of their relationship. There was so much meaning behind it.

Neither of them wanted this moment to come too close as they were experiencing euphoria by being this intimate with another. Sure they had done it more times than they could count throughout their relationship, but the intensity behind it heightened their fires and blazed it through their souls. Everything about this experience was about doing it together.

Unfortunately they couldn’t prolong the inevitable and when Lexi heard Clemont irregular breathing and her own core began to tingle she knew they were drawing closer. When she came with a shuddering squeal into his neck, Clemont followed her ten seconds later.

Lexi collapsed on top of him. Her body was like jelly and she wasn’t quite ready to move away from him as they came to their senses.

“Now that we’re officially engaged people are probably going to ask if we have a date set tomorrow,” Lexi pointed out as she lay on his chest and gently stroked his warm skin.

He let out a soft laugh and grinned brightly. “That’s a high possibility. We don’t have a date settled yet, Lex. But then again it’s about six more months till you and I are both eighteen so it’s drawing closer.” His fingers threaded through her pink hair.

“I actually don’t want to wait that much longer than that if I’m being honest, babe.” Lexi’s smile was radiant.

“Neither do I. Guess that means we’ll have to pick a date soon then and start preparations. Like do we have any ideas about what kind of wedding we want? Where do you want it to take place, and how people do you want to have there? Those are things we have to discuss now. I can picture that you don’t want a big wedding.”

“You’re right, Clem. If our family, close friends and our Pokémon are present then I’m satisfied. It’s about everyone who means a lot to us too.”

His grin widened. “Perhaps your dad will allow a wedding at Sycamore lab.”

“That wouldn’t surprise me and that actually sounds exceptionally nice, don’t you think?”

“Yeah it does, Lex. That way we won’t have to arrange too much cause everything we need is there. We can start arranging everything from here on out. First we have to tell everyone that you’ve accepted my proposal and they are all waiting at Sycamore lab tomorrow morning for that news so we have that look forward to.”

“Can’t wait, Clem.” Lexi was blissful when she planted another kiss against his mouth now that everything was set into motion.


	145. Final Preparations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's ages in this chapter: 
> 
> Lexi: 18  
> Clemont: 18  
> Serena: 13  
> Bonnie: 8

“Can’t you drive any faster, Lexi?” Bonnie chirped as they were waiting for a traffic light in the Lumiose City streets.

Lexi bit her lip. “I can’t control the traffic lights, Bonbon. We have to wait for it to turn green. It’s not my fault that the streets are crowded at this time of day.”

The girl pouted at that notion. “But what if we’re too late and Serena has to wait all that time for us to pick her up?”

“ _Raaaai. Raaai._ ” Raichu uttered as Bonnie rubbed her head who was in her lap.

“ _Chespin. Ches,_ ” Chespin agreed from Lexi’s left shoulder.

It was five days till Clemont and Lexi were getting married and they had arranged everything about their wedding to the T. Serena was to visit from Hoenn and spend a whole week with them at Prism Tower for the ceremony and to catch up. That’s why Bonnie and Lexi were on their way to the Lumiose Airport to pick their friend up.

Clemont had turned eighteen two days ago so they had scheduled their wedding as close to that date as they possibly could.

“I’m sure she’ll understand. There’s not much we can do about it. Besides we have a little time before her plane lands anyway so calm down cause you’re making me nervous too.” The traffic light switched to green so Lexi drove forwards on their route to the Airport.

“Sorry, Lexi. We just haven’t seen Serena in a long time.” At least not since she left for her venture about two years ago.

Lexi smiled at her while her gaze remained on the road. “That’s perfectly logical, Bonbon. We’ve been on a journey together so that’s bound to create a special bond. We should be there in ten minutes. Okay?”

That seemed to reassure her as she returned the smile. “Okay. I’ll be less nervous.” At that Lexi snorted at her innocence.

As predicated they arrived at Lumiose Airport on time and as they walked through the terminals they noticed Serena’s plane had only recently landed so they actually had to wait for her. Lexi noticed how Bonnie was rolling on the balls of her feet as they stood there at the arrival hall which was adorable.

While they waited it dawned on Lexi that she had arranged practically everything for her upcoming wedding. All except her wedding dress and those for the bridesmaids which were to be Bonnie, Mairin and Serena. In truth the reason Lexi hadn’t found one yet was because Serena had promised she was going to take care of all those dresses and Lexi didn’t question her taste and abilities. Besides Serena had kept her updated on all the progress she had made and had showed her the finished dresses a couple of weeks ago. Now all that left was fitting them and altering them if necessary.

“ _Chespin! Chespin!_ ” Chespin pointed ahead when a familiar figure stepped around the corner. “ _Ches._ ”

Serena was all smiles as she pushed a cart forward with two suitcases on them. “Hi you guys.”

Serena’s appearance hadn’t changed much since they had last seen her. Her clothes were practically still the same whilst her honey blonde hair was still in a bob. The only change was in her face which was slightly more mature at her thirteen years of age, but she remained very youthful.

When Serena was there Bonnie was the first to enfold her arms around Serena’s waist now that she had grown a decent amount in these last years. “Wow. It’s so nice to see you again.”

“Same, Bonnie. You’ve grown a fair chunk since last time. Guess they’re feeding you well here.” She slightly leaned back with a wide grin plastered to her face.

“That’s what I’ve been saying too,” Lexi replied lightheartedly as it was her turn to embrace her. Seeing Serena was almost as if the girl had never left their lives at all. That’s how natural this all felt. “You’re turning out to be more stunning as well.”

That earned a soft giggle from her part. “And so are you, Lexi. You’re legally an adult now which is quite surreal."

When Lexi leaned back she winked playfully. “You surely haven't lost your charm in Hoenn.” The two of them had stayed in regular touch over the years and kept the other updated regarding everything.

There were shimmers in Serena’s blue eyes. “I take it you’re quite nervous but eager to finally try out your wedding dress, aren’t you? I have everything with me.”

Lexi scratched Chespin’s pins who hadn’t moved from her shoulder. “Well yeah. Since Clemont and I have already arranged everything else it was kind of odd to not be able to choose a dress yet. But since you’ve made it for me I had full faith in your capabilities.”

“I remember I was quite insistent when you first announced your engagement to me that I’d be the one to make your wedding dress. Since I wasn’t able to go dress shopping with you otherwise because I was at another region, this was my way of showing my support as your friend. Besides I am enamored with making clothes myself so this was quite a challenge for me. In the end I’m satisfied with the end result. You’ll have to try it on when we get home so I can alter it should it be necessary.”

At that promise Lexi could only hug the girl again at the display of her generosity. “It’s honestly one of the sweetest things someone has ever done for me. I trust you blindly. So when you offered to do this I didn’t hesitate to accept your offer. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, Lexi. Just make sure Clemont can’t keep his eyes from you when he sees you in this dress.”

“That is a promise,” Bonnie assured upbeat. “He already can’t keep his eyes from her now.” At that they all exchanged a joyous laugh.

Like that they went to the parking lot where the jeep was parked and put all of Serena’s belongings into the back. While Serena sat in the front seat, Bonnie was in the back with Raichu and Chespin.

The drive to Prism Tower went somewhat smoother since most of their traffic lights were green this time around. By the time they stopped at the garage at the tower it was around noon. They put the suitcases in the elevator and went into the Gym where they saw that Clemont was having a Gym Battle so they stayed there to watch it. Almost as soon as Clemont’s challenger left the Gym he turned his attention to them.

“Can’t believe it’s been almost two years.” He wasted no time to pull her in for an embrace there at the center of the Battlefield.

“I know right? It’s like I only left yesterday.” Serena smiled when she broke the hug. “Now I’m going to steal your betrothed for a while so she can try out her dress and you’re not allowed to witness that because I need it to be a huge surprise for you.”

Clemont chuckled contently as he raised his hands in innocence as Raichu got onto his shoulder. “That’s totally alright. Why don’t you use the guest room upstairs for all of that? I should have another challenger soon anyway.”

Lexi beamed. “Hmm aren’t you supportive?” She pecked his lips as she handed Chespin to him. “I’ll update you another time.” She winked at him which deepened his laughter as he briefly kissed her forehead.

Serena took Lexi’s hand as she started pulling her away from the Battlefield. “You’ll be swept of your feet. That’s a guarantee.”

Like that they left the Gym and headed to the second floor where the apartment was with Bonnie as they carried Serena’s belongings with them. They went into the guest room where they placed everything onto the bed. Serena immediately cut to the chase as she brought out the wedding dress that she had been working on and offered her assistance to help Lexi into it.

It was an off the shoulder dress with a tulle skirt that reached the floor with a soft crème colored fabric. The chest was embroided with silver patterns. It was a rather deep cut but it was in no way ordinary, but instead rather elegant. As Lexi studied her reflection in the mirror in this dress she felt more like a bride whilst wearing it. It seemed built especially for her slender figure.

“So what do you think?” Serena asked with interest as she took in the expression on her friend’s face who was rather bewildered by the result.

Lexi blinked. “I’m at a loss for words actually. You’ve outdone yourself, Serena. It’s perfect in every way just like you promised you would.”

At that that she giggled. “Well you only marry once and I’ve figured out what your style is. Now that you’re wearing it I’m fortunate to tell it doesn’t need any extra altering. I got the size exactly right.”

“Lexi really looks like a bride now.” Bonnie grinned sheepishly. “Can I drag your train then?”

“Of course you can, Bonbon,” Lexi assured sweetly. The train of the dress wasn’t that long, but long enough that it’d drag after her when she walked.

Afterwards they invited Mairin to come over so that they could fit the bride’s maids dresses which Serena had made as well. Now they still had some time before the wedding would take place to make some final altering’s to them should they require it, and Serena was only glad to do so. 

The days with Serena blurred into another after that. Lexi hadn’t been working so she could spend time with her friend in Lumiose City as they explored all the charms the city had to offer. In truth Lexi was convinced she had visited every single clothing store. And for once Lexi didn’t mind dragging from one store to the other because of the company. In this way she could do something back to Serena for everything she had done for her these last months.

On the day before the wedding Bonnie and Serena had something scheduled because it was Lexi’s final day as an unwed woman which they wanted to celebrate. Of course what they had planned was innocent in every way, and just a proper way for them to spend quality time together while they still could.

It was early in the afternoon when they stopped at a local park where they had a high tea together which existed of baked goodies which Bonnie and Serena had made themselves the previous day.

Mostly what they did throughout the rest of the day was just talking with another like old times. It actually made Lexi wish that Serena wouldn’t have to leave so soon after the wedding to return to Hoenn.

When they returned to Prism Tower it turned out Serena and Bonnie weren’t quite done yet. It appeared out that Clemont wasn’t present at Prism Tower because he was visiting his dad that evening. Apparently what Serena and Bonnie had in store for her turned out to be a pamper night existing of multiple face masks.

Instead of cooking something themselves Serena and Bonnie were adamant about ordering food in for a change which was a first for Lexi. Only when the delivery guy arrived with their meal that evening she realized exactly why she’d never do it again, because she had opened the door in her pajamas and a face mask attached to her face. To say it wasn’t embarrassing would be a lie, but she quickly forgot about it when Bonnie and Serena burst into a fit of giggles liked they calculated it.

Bonnie had decided for them which movie they were watching tonight as they ate dinner on the sofa and Lexi had to admit that there was something wholesome about this experience.

She wasn’t sure approximately how much time had passed when the elevator doors opened and Clemont stepped into the apartment and was awarded with the sight of the three of them all snug on the sofas.

“Hi you all. Oh – “ Clemont stopped in the middle of his sentence when he spotted those face masks which were still attached onto their faces. He couldn’t hide the smug expression on his face. “Well that’s new.”

“And you weren’t supposed to see that!” Serena rapidly got up from the sofa as she and Bonnie grabbed Lexi’s arms so that they could take her to the guest room and shut the door behind them.

Lexi was perplexed more than anyone. “Why couldn’t Clemont see that? It’s just a facemask. It’s not like I murdered someone.”’

“It’s basically all about modesty, Lexi.” Serena didn’t go into further explanation as she ushered them to the bathroom so they could wash the face masks from their faces.

By the time that Bonnie and Serena retired for the night Lexi quietly left the guest room. In fact Bonnie had been sleeping in the same room as Serena ever since she had been visiting here to make up for the lost time and Lexi gladly let them. When she stepped into the living room her presence was instantly noticed.

“So Serena finally let you escape from her clutches?” Clemont couldn’t hide his smugness. He was seated on one of the sofa’s in his pajamas with several of their Pokémon surrounding him.

“Can’t tell you how knackered I am.” Lexi sat down next to him with her legs across his lap and her head on his shoulder as his arm went around her. “Am in need of some good cuddling.”

“I’d be more than happy to provide that to you, Lex.”

He lightly pecked her lips as Raichu was on top of her legs, whilst Bunnelby made himself comfortable on her stomach. Luxray was behind him and lay against his back. The other Pokémon were somewhere in the close proximity and this was exactly how Lexi wanted it for the rest of her life. Her family.

She told him all that Bonnie and Serena had arranged for her today, while he went into detail what he had done with his dad who had mostly offered him some useful advice. The television was on one of the channels, but they weren’t exactly paying attention to it.

“Can you believe that we’re getting married tomorrow though?” he asked as his mouth was near her ear.

A grin spread on her face as she focused on his scent. “I can’t quite believe that you’ll be my husband by then actually. This is what you and I have been dreaming so long for.”

He returned her smile. “And now it’s so close. Everything is arranged and from here on out it’s only about twelve hours till the ceremony starts. I’m sure I’ll believe it’s reality when it’s already happening.”

“By then the day will probably fly by when it starts. I’m just so ready for tomorrow, Clem.”

As she inclined her head an inch he lay a gentle kiss against her lips. “Me too, Lex. Had so many dreams when I was younger about how badly I wanted to marry you someday and have that ordinary and blissful life with you.” His thumb traced across her ring. “You’ll be my wife. Finally.”

She let out a joyous giggle which brushed against his cheek. “Then we can really introduce the other as our husband and wife. I want it all with you too, babe.”

“And you will get it.”

As Lexi put her head back onto his shoulder his arm went firmer around her to keep her close. It wasn’t too long till he heard Lex let out soft puffs of air as she had fallen asleep which proved how knackered she had been. She was going to need her energy for tomorrow after all. Normally they’d sleep in their bed, but occasionally they’d switch it for the couch whenever they made themselves comfortable there.

Clemont couldn’t have been laying there long when he heard the door of the guest room open quietly as Bonnie emerged. By now it wasn’t that late during the night, but usually his sister was fast asleep by then.

“Are you all right?” he couldn’t help but ask her. None of the Pokémon or Lexi were roused by that.

She was in her Tyrantrum pajamas which still fit her, but only barely. Bonnie scratched the back of her head as she approached the couch where he lay. “I wanted to talk to you.” She momentarily paused. “I know I’ve teased countless of times about finding a keeper for you throughout the years and none of them could take care of you, or make you happy like Lexi can. I know you’re getting married tomorrow and I wanted you to know that I couldn’t be happier about that, Clemont. None of these girl’s that I tried to ask compare to Lexi and it took me way too long to figure that out. I won’t make that mistake again. Lexi is family and you’re in capable hands with her, someone who loves you for who you are.”

Clemont was quite taken aback by his little sister’s heartfelt speech. “And I appreciate your sincere words, Bonnie. I’ve always known how you felt about this. You wanted someone to marry me who would keep me out of trouble and would treat me right, which is Lexi. I don’t have any access to my hands now or I’d hug you in appreciation.”

He could detect her wide grin easily. “That’s alright. It’s the thought that counts. I’ll give you lots of hugs tomorrow on your big day, big brother. I’m so thankful that Lexi will officially be family then by marrying you. Good night.” She tried to contain a gleeful squeal as she retreated into the guest room without making a single noise.

And Clemont couldn’t be more blissful with all of the support he was receiving from all fronts regarding his upcoming wedding. He’d never expected that none would protest against his wishes to make Lexi his wife, but they had all accepted her as one of them.

That’s how he fell asleep with a lingering smile on his face as his thoughts were set on the upcoming wedding.


	146. The Big Day!

“ _Raaai. Raaai._ ” Raichu carefully placed a silver tiara onto Lexi’s strawberry pink hair and grinned at the result. It wasn’t necessarily a tiara, but more a silver sparkling band that completed her outfit.

“Thank you, Raichu. That’s sweet.” Lexi smiled as she studied her finished appearance.

Serena had taken her hands on Lexi by making sure the dress fit smugly in all the right places. She had done Lexi’s hair and had braided it in a loose braid to the left side. Serena had insisted Lexi would wear a silver shimmering earing that matched her headband.

In truth Lexi felt like a bride.

“So you’re satisfied with the results?” Serena wondered curiously as she took in her friend’s expression after she had finished applying some final makeup.

Lexi beamed at her. “Of course. I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done.”

“Lexi really is a sparkling bride,” Mairin almost squealed.

“And a pretty one at that,” Bonnie added in a similar fashion. “My brother will lose his mind when he sees you.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Serena said. She then turned to Mairin and Bonnie for who she had designed bride’s maid dresses as well. For her and Mairin it was a purple laced dress with long sleeves and a long hem, while for Bonnie it was a shorter version with the hem to her knees. “Now I just have to finish your looks. Come on.”

She gave them no time to argue as they turned to the other side of the room in one of the rooms in Sycamore Laboratory. It was still a solid hour before the ceremony would begin and preparations were running smoothly so far. Lexi hadn’t seen Clemont at all when she woke up this morning because Serena and Bonnie were adamant about making sure the groom wouldn’t see the bride right before the wedding so they had complied with that.

While they remained in that room the Pokémon that were present with Lexi were her own as they had attached those same yellow ribbons somewhere onto themselves as on the night Clemont had proposed to her, which made this a full family experience on their part.

After a little while there was a knock on door as they heard a familiar voice on the other side. “Hey, it’s me Meyer.” Lexi muttered a _come in_ as almost instantly the door opened as Meyer stepped inside in a black suit. He was slightly dazzled when he noticed Lexi’s appearance. “Like a carved angel, Lexi.”

At that she smiled up at him. “Thank you. Did you just come here to compliment me though?”

He couldn’t help but let out a booming laugh. “Sort of. You’re to be my daughter-in-law from here on out so I wanted to stop by.”

“How is Clemont holding on then?”

“He’s just thrilled to get married to you actually if you must know and I can sense you share that.”

“You got that right, Meyer. This is what we’ve both been wanting after all and I can’t quite believe it’s happening today yet.”

“That will probably change when you see Clemont down the aisle.” His grin was wide as he carefully pulled her in for an embrace to not damage Serena’s work before her big day. “You know I’ve always envisioned you as one of my own, Lexi. This doesn’t change that for me. I just wanted to display how pleased I am to have you as a part of that.” He kissed the tip of her hair for a second before he broke the embrace.

“That feeling is mutual, but you knew that. I couldn’t be more fortunate with a father-in-law than you and I’ll treasure that. Thank you.”

“Anytime, Lexi. I’ll leave you to it.” Like that he waved her goodbye as he headed out of the room so he could join Clemont with any necessary preparations.

Lexi didn’t have much to do after that as Serena was still occupied with completing Mairin and Bonnie’s appearance for today. That left her to her own devices for a bit as she aided her Pokémon with their little yellow ribbons.

About ten minutes later there came another knock on the door followed by an all too familiar voice. “Dear, are you ready?”

“Dad!” Lexi squealed at the sound of his voice. “Yeah. You can come in.” When the door opened and Augustine stepped inside he wore a soft blue suit for the occasion. “So good that you’re here.”

There was amazement and bewilderment on his face as noticed her appearance. He was slightly emotional to see her like this as her dad. “Lexi, you look absolutely stunning.”

She smiled as she approached him and kissed his cheek in appreciation. “Thank you. You came here to gave me away right?”

Augustine nodded with a genuine smile. “Of course. That’s a father’s duty. I wouldn’t give you away to someone who wasn’t deserving of you. From here on out married life will begin for you.”

“That is exactly what I’ve been waiting for all this time.” Her arms went around his middle.

“And then the next phase of your life will start.”

Lexi could detect that there was a meaning underneath his words. “What does that imply, dad?”

Augustine checked to see that the others weren’t paying attention to their conversation. “Well I’m certain that from here on out your next phase is to be a mother someday if I’m not mistaken.”

She was slightly stunned by that statement when she leaned back and bit her lip. “In truth we haven’t been planning anything like that due to our age, nor did we discuss it yet. I’m sure if it is to happen then we’re both going to accept it and be ecstatic.”

“That’s what I figured. You two have all the time in the world cause you’re still young.” He kissed her forehead. “It’s just quite surreal my little daughter is getting married today. It feels like yesterday when I first taught you how to walk, and now I’m giving you away. It’s pretty hard to wrap my head around.”

Her smile was wide. “I can only imagine what that must be like. I need you to know that I won’t love you any less once I’m married. You’ll always have a special place in my heart and I’ll cherish that bond we share.”

He kissed her forehead in an affectionate manner. “That I never questioned, Lexi.”

After they stood there together chatting for while it was Serena who addressed them with a serious expression. “I believe it’s time for the ceremony to begin.”

Mairin giggled gleefully. “No going back now.” With her hair loose around her face she looked years older despite her age of thirteen.

There were sparks in Bonnie’s blue eyes. “Moment of truth.” As Mairin and Serena were a few steps ahead of them, Bonnie went behind Lexi so she could drag the train of her wedding dress for this moment.

Augustine eyed his daughter a final time. “Nervous?”

Lexi shook her head. “Excited is a better word for it. Just want to get married already.”

At that he laughed. “Won’t take long now, dear.”

When they heard the music being played a bit further up ahead that was the sign for them to start walking because it was truly happening. As they walked Mairin and Serena were a few steps ahead of them whilst Lilligant, Noctowl, Vivillon, Raichu and Azumarill were around her in every direction. The closer they got to their destination, the more Lexi’s heart fluttered in anticipation.

They went around the corner as they entered the living area where the Pokémon lived which had been especially redesigned for today without harming them. There were several lines of chairs for the guests that were present for the ceremony. The aisle Lexi walked down on was in the grass and led near the creak there where the ceremony would take place.

As soon as Lexi’s eyes spotted Clemont standing there next to Meyer her heart soared. He was surrounded by Bunnelby, Chespin, Heliolisk and Luxray while Magnemite and Magneton floated behind him. Clemont was wearing a white suit with an orange tie which was a great combination. His golden hair was as luscious as ever. He truly was everything that she dreamed of.

Clemont’s whole world froze as he saw Lexi approaching with Augustine. He had always envisioned her as beautiful, but to see her in that dress that seemed to enhance all her lovely features. It truly made her look like she was especially sculpted for him and he couldn’t believe his luck. He blinked the tears from his eyes as he couldn’t get that blissful expression from his face as she came closer.

Then suddenly they were at the end of aisle and Augustine laid another kiss against Lexi’s forehead which lasted a couple of seconds which told her that he supported her choice. He addressed Clemont a warm smile as he handed Lexi’s hands to him. “She couldn’t be in better hands than yours so this is my gift to you.”

Clemont’s smile was genuine. “Thank you, Augustine. Words cannot describe how much I’ll treasure this.” Like that Augustine stepped aside so Clemont’s attention was solely focused on her. There was mirth and glee in his sparkling blue eyes which took her breath away. “I stated it once before, but you truly are the most beautiful person to grace this planet, Lexi.” His voice was quiet so only she heard him as he displayed his true emotions with her.

Lexi was beaming joyously as her Pokémon had joined his and had blended them together into their little family. “Like you couldn’t get any handsomer like that, Clem. I was proven wrong.” He chuckled at that. As they were holding hands it dawned on her that Clemont was still wearing that bracelet she gifted to him during the Coumarine City Festival.

Then it was time for the ceremony to start. There was a middle-aged female minster from Lumiose City who was organizing the whole thing. Whilst she was talking and reminiscing about their relationship Lexi couldn’t remove her gaze from Clemont’s face as his finger’s stroked the back of her hands.

About halfway through it the minister indicated that they could exchange their vows now and gave Clemont the sign to speak first which he did sincerely.

Clemont’s gaze remained intensely locked with hers. “Ever since I first you first stepped into my life during that football incident you’ve held such a tight grip on my heart, Lex. First we started as best friends during our younger years which quickly blossomed into something more for me. I’ve known you were the one for me for an embarrassingly long time when you became all I could focus on. That day I dared to confess my love to you and you reciprocated my feelings only sealed my love for you. Lexi, the years that we’ve been together have been the best of my life and I want you to stay there.”

Lexi’s heart was thumping loudly at his heartfelt speech. “I know everyone was aware of our feelings to another way before we did. Some even made bets about it.” She briefly eyed Augustine and Meyer who grinned sheepishly before her gaze was transfixed with Clemont’s again. “I had always envisioned what life with you would be like, which proved to be a million times better in reality. Every day I get to spend with you is one I treasure as I don’t want to experience life with anyone other than you on my side and our family, Clem. That is a guarantee.” From wide smile on his face he clearly understood her words.

When the minister gave the sign for the rings to be brought up was when Clemont and Lexi turned their heads as Bunnelby and Lilligant approached them with a purple pillow they carried together on which their wedding rings lay. This was their way of being a part of the ceremony and made the experience more wholesome.

Lexi was the first to grab the ring as the minister dove straight into it. “Lexi, is it your wish to become one with this man?”

Lexi couldn’t get that blissful and joyful expression from her face as her gaze remained intensely locked with his. She managed to slide his ring around his index finger as his smile widened. “It is.”

The woman then turned to him as Clemont grabbed the other ring. “Is it your wish to become one with this man?”

He didn’t hesitate which made Lexi giggle as he slid the ring around her finger. “Yes, it is."

She appeared satisfied with the answers that they had provided. “Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Clemont seemed to have been waiting for that moment as claimed his wife’s lips as her arms went around his neck as she melted against him and they sealed all the vows they had exchanged as their friends, Pokémon and family applauded for the newlywed couple. They both parted simultaneously with lovesick expressions on their faces.

“I thought I couldn’t love you anymore than I already did, Clem. You proved me wrong again.”

His breath brushed against her cheek. “We got a whole lifetime together for that now. I love you too, Lexi. You’re my wife now.”

She lightly pecked his lips with a blinding grin. “And you’re my husband. Finally.”

Once the ceremony had concluded and everyone had offered their congratulations Clemont and Lexi had gone away could participate in a photoshoot in one of the Lumiose City parks along with their Pokémon to create a happy reportage to they look back at in the future to remember this day. It dawned on her how relaxed Clemont felt with every picture that was taken, as if he wasn’t nervous about being the focus of the attention as long as she was with him.

Truth be told this photoshoot was rather sappy for a young couple in love, but to them it was a blast to shoot these different pictures and they had burst into lighthearted laughter with their Pokémon whenever they accidently made a mistake.

Around the time they returned to Sycamore laboratory they also took several pictures with the guests that were present there as a memento and with their families. Overall it made this day all the merrier.

In general the feast that had been organized was to take place in the lobby in the lab which had been renovated and decorated by Sophie, Alain, Mairin and Cosette for the joyous occasion. Meyer had been adamant about making enough dinner for all of the guests that were present, which weren’t that many. He had been preparing that days in advance just to celebrate the joyous occasion. And Meyer’s cooking remained some of the best after all. Lexi herself had made food for the Pokémon like she had always done.

Even during dinner Lexi had a difficulty to not stare at her husband with a lovesick expression because she was overwhelmed by everything that had transpired so far. He still looked so dapper and handsome in that suit of his that it left her breathless. That’s why occasionally she couldn’t help herself by kissing him briefly as he laughed in return.

It would probably take a while for it to sink that they were married now. At that moment it felt more like they were wandering in a beautiful and never-ending dream.

Around the time the feast started that was the sign for Clemont and Lexi to have their first dance together as a married couple. To this day they didn’t excel as dancers, but they became decent which was good enough in their books. There were no sudden accidents anymore which was a tremendous progress for them.

“We came quite a way from our first date,” Clemont pointed out lightheartedly as he twirled her around the room. Some of their Pokémon were actually dancing together in the proximity which was a wholesome thing.

Her eyes lit up. “And here we are dancing on our wedding. What a leap we’ve made together, Clem. Couldn’t be more fortunate to have you as my partner.”

His smile enlarged at her words. “And also to have you as my partner in life, Lex.” That alone made her heart jolt.

He captured her lips with his for a second as he hadn’t missed a single dance step which marveled her. All the guests that were present applauded at that as she softly snickered.

When their dance came to an end they shared another kiss as there was more applause. Lexi hadn’t taken another step until Augustine was the first to step in now that other pairs could dance as well.

“I’ll give your wife back to you really soon, Clemont,” the Professor promised with a wink.

Clemont chuckled as he handed Lexi’s hand over to her dad’s. “That I don’t question.”

So that’s how Lexi ended up having another dance, but with her dad this time. She spotted how Clemont had one with Bonnie which was the absolute cutest thing as their Pokémon had switched up partners as well. Mairin was dancing with Alain actually. 

“This is the happiest I’ve ever seen you look, dear,” Augustine brought up. “This is precisely how blissful I always want to see you as your dad. That’s what every parent wants for their daughter.” 

Lexi beamed up at him. “From here on out that’s only a guarantee, dad. In truth this is how I always hoped life would be like someday.”

“That’s why I never doubted to give you away, Lexi. Clemont and his kindhearted soul are perfectly right for you. He and I both want the same things for you: to see you succeed, and happy.”

“Well I am and that’s mainly because of everything both of you have gifted me in my life and how you’ve shaped me into the person I am now. Don’t ever forget that, dad.” She kissed his cheek in appreciation as he laughed deeply.

Lexi was about to have another dance after this one when suddenly Meyer intercepted her path and took her wrist before his son could. “I can only dance with my daughter-in-law once during an occasion like this.”

“You’ll probably get more chances in the future, Meyer.” Lexi assured with a playful wink.

“Ha. But this is the first one after you’ve gotten married after all. This is the day Augustine and I have been anticipating for years when you and my son developed crushes for another. And to see you finally exchange vows after seeing your whole relationship enfold is a wholesome thing. Makes it even more ecstatic and sincere to have you as a part of my family now.”

Lexi was slightly overwhelmed by his words and actually engulfed her arms around him on the middle of the dancefloor. “No need to make me too emotional, Meyer. Cause your feelings regarding this are no secret to me. You’ve addressed them numerous times. However I’m equally as glad and thankful to be family.”

At that he let out a booming laugh which drew some curious eyes from some of the guests. “Should’ve expected that from you, Lexi. Don’t mention it.” He briefly kissed the tip of her hair to express his sincere feelings as they resumed their dance without drawing more attention to them.

When that second dance concluded Lexi had a little time to thank Serena for everything that she had done, but mostly for the wonderful wedding dress she had made. Lexi certainly was going to spend the next few days with her darling friend when she was still there.

Lexi had even shared a dance with Bonnie and had basically twirled the girl around the dancefloor who was giggling gleefully at that.

One of the last people to approach Lexi for a dance turned out to be Alain which she had kind of been anticipating since he was her dearest friend. That black suit he was wearing made him look a tad out of his element, but he wore it well.

The only times he had ever danced had been with Mairin which didn’t give him a lot of experience. That’s why he basically just swirled her across the room and she was perfectly compliant to sooth him.

“I’m gonna be honest with you, Petals,” he said after about a minute. “I had never envisioned you’d one day actually be married to Clemont when I first saw you staring longingly at him when you were younger. But when you two did start dating it made sense to see you together, as if that’s exactly where you were meant to be: at his side. That might be too forward or –“

“No, Alain.” She smirked contently. “That’s not too forward. I think it’s very sweet for you to phrase it like that. In a way I’d like to think you’re right about that. When I’m with him it’s like everything is right in the world. Hadn’t realized you noticed that.”

“I wouldn’t be your friend if I hadn’t.” He huffed happily.

“Fair enough.”

Lexi then turned to Clemont who was chatting animatedly with Serena and Mairin as she held out her hand for him and batted her eyelashes. “One more, husband of mine?”

Clemont chuckled delightfully at her teasing as he took her hand and pecked her cheek. “Couldn’t ask for more, dear wife.”

As his arms went around her and they danced to the music that was being played, Clemont was the one who couldn’t resist pecking her lips occasionally which caught her off guard as she snorted at his playful ways as her love for him poured over.

Eventually the feast drew to an end which was time for Lexi and Clemont to say goodbye to their friends and families so they could return to Prism Tower. By now it was around 11pm when they had parted with them and Clemont drove away from Sycamore Laboratory. The back of the jeep was basically filled with most of their Pokémon, the ones that didn’t fit in the car were flying along with Noctowl through the night sky.

Clemont held onto her hand when they entered Prism Tower together. They were in a giddy mood as they made sure all their Pokémon had retreated in the other rooms in the apartment so that they would be alone. They headed through the living room which led them towards the bedroom where they halted.

“Am I not supposed to carry you across the threshold, Lex?” His blue eyes drilled into hers.

She snickered quietly as her hands went to the back of his neck. “I’m not one for tradition, Clem.” Her fingers gently played with the strands of his hair they could reach.

He scratched his chin. “So I can just let you walk yourself?”

Lexi nodded emphatically. “That’s alright with me.”

“Well whatever you want from me, darling wife.” From how he addressed her send jolts down Lexi’s body. Clemont lay a kiss against her mouth as they stepped across the threshold together. Screw traditions. With a smooth kick with his foot he shut the door behind them.

Their kiss had deepened with an urgent need for the other. He nipped at her bottom lip as she parted her lips so that their tongues met. The new status of their relationship intensified this moment for them and put more heat into it.

Lexi leaned back and inch as her mouth was near his ear. “Why don’t you undress me, husband?” Her fingers remained in his lusciously soft locks.

His blue irises darkened with lust at her offer. “Can’t argue with that, now can I?”

Lexi shook her head as she turned with her back to him. “Fortunately you have tons of experience with aiding me in my dresses so this should prove to be easy for you.”

Clemont barked out a laugh. “Guess all those years of training proved to be fruitful then.” He kissed the bare skin of her upper back which had been exposed all day. His clever fingers slowly lowered the zipper as he wanted to take his time with this like she was a present especially created for him to unwrap.

The dress oh so slowly landed on the ground with a thud as Lexi stepped out of it. Since the dress was off the shoulders and strapless Clemont had expected that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath it, and was astounded when he discovered a strapless white lacy bra hiding in plain sight which was a hidden surprise. It turned out that bra matched with her panties.

His throat tightened at the sight of his wife in lingerie like that. The panties were attached to white fishnet stockings which reached her tights. The look alone set his insides aflame. “I-I don’t think Serena – “

Lexi snorted. “Arceus no. Serena only made the dress. The rest was _all_ me.” She winked brazenly at him. “I had to surprise you somehow.”

He addressed her his trademark smile. “Mission succeeded, babe. You’re honestly too beautiful to exist. I’ll warn you in advance that I don’t have any hidden surprises up my sleeve.”

“Doesn’t matter, Clem. Cause you’re perfect the way you are to me. Want to see you anyway.” She kissed his jaw. Her hands went from his neck to his chest so she nimbly removed his jacket. The white waistcoat he wore underneath it was such a stretch from his usual jumpsuit that it was almost refreshing. While their breaths mingled she untied his tie for him. “Do indulge me into who aided you with putting this tie on? I know you didn’t do this yourself.”

Clemont roared with laughter with how easily she could read him. “Guilty, Lex. It was my dad if you must know.”

Her scarlet eyes shimmered at that information. “I figured. I think that’s sweet of him.” She threw the tie somewhere in the room. His waistcoat followed next. “Hmm I do like seeing you in a suit. It’s almost a waste to take it off.”

He scoffed at that. “Don’t be _so_ dramatic.”

She made a face at him in mock annoyance. “Fine. I do like what’s underneath it more anyway, husband.”

His cheeks flushed at that. “L-Lexi.” It was still a breeze to rile him up like that.

“Not allowed to disagree with me.” Lexi skillfully removed his waistcoat which left his chest bare as her hands grazed across the warm skin there. Her grin was cocky. “I’m not resenting my statement, handsome.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Their breaths were still mingled as he slammed his lips against hers and she had to audacity to giggle mischievously like the vixen that she was which made kissing her hard.

She managed to unclasp the belt of his pants which dropped onto the floor with a heavy thud which left him in his underwear. Her gaze lingered down his body and she frowned when she noticed something. “You got new boxers?” These were dark blue with black stripes.

“Nothing gets passed you, doesn’t it? I had to contribute to our wedding night somehow.” He beamed at her.

Lexi licked her lips. “Well I do appreciate that.” She then cupped his cheeks with both hands as their gazes locked. “Can we please go further?”

He chuckled softly. “Of course. Whatever you ask of me.”

While he kissed her and chased after her tongue he moved her into the direction of the bed. His hands carefully unclasped her bra which he threw aside as her breasts were exposed for him. Clemont leaned through his knees as he took one in his mouth and his tongue twirled around her nipple. Lexi’s fingers threaded through the locks of his hair.

He switched his attention to her other breast when she tugged down his boxers so that his erected cock sprung free. She grabbed it by the shaft whilst Clemont moaned around her nipple.

Lexi succeeded into pushing her husband on his back onto the matrass so she was on top. She hadn’t removed her hand from his shaft which she was pumping slowly. From the desire and need in his blue eyes, she knew his urges were dire.

She mainly wanted to provide him with some pleasure so she took his cock into her mouth as far as it could go. Clemont’s hands were in her pink hair to stimulate her as her tongue swiveled around the head of his cock and his shaft.

“Lexi. Lexi. Lexi,” Clemont panted after a few minutes. “I don’t want to come like this now. Can we do this together?”

Lexi removed her mouth from cock with a plop as she looked up at him. “I want that too, Clem.” She kissed his abdomen for a second. “Do it then, husband.”

Clemont huffed out another laugh. “You get it, my beautiful wife.”

In one smooth motion he flipped them over so that she was underneath him. Neither of them were in the mood for any more foreplay so Clemont slowly tugged down her panties as she raised her hips to make it smoother for him, which deepened his laughter.

He parted her legs as the head of his cock breached her wet folds and her warm heat was all around him. Clemont’s head was next to hers as he started to move.

Lexi kissed him with abandon as she folded her arms around him and her legs went around his waist to keep him close. Her fishnet stockings against his skin added another whole experience to all this which he appreciated.

“Pretty surreal to have sex with you now that we’re finally married, Clem,” Lexi affirmed awestruck.

Clemont’s breath brushed against her nose. “Right somehow sex feels even better now that we’re husband and wife. You’re _mine_ , Lex.” His thrusts didn’t waver as he sped up.

“And I’m glad to be _yours_. Are you mine?” Her fingers raked across his back.

“Forever and always.” He inclined his head as he kissed her passionately.

The sound of his balls slapping against her skin mixed with their labored breathing was all that was heard for some time. This was all about finding intimacy with another as a married couple. Their sheer love for the other only fueled them further.

Lexi was the first to go over the edge as she raised her head. Clemont saw her open neck as an invitation as he latched onto her pale skin and continued to thrust into her as they became more irregular and his breathing went raspy. His glasses were all fogy.

“Babe, come to me,” Lexi pleaded as she pulled him closer. “You’re almost there.”

He intensified his thrusts as she moaned into his ear. With a guttural groan he joined her approximately thirty seconds later. He almost collapsed on top of her as his head rested on her breasts which made her giggle.

“So married sex is definitely better, Clem.” Her fingers raked through his golden locks.

Clemont was blissful as he met her gaze. “That is a certainty. Nonetheless I kind of want to try that a couple of more times tonight just to be positive, darling wife.”

“Well aren’t you fortunate that we have all the time in the world during our wedding night to prove that hypothesis, husband?”

His blue eyes shimmered. “Round two?”

“We might need a few more rounds than that.” Like that Lexi tackled him onto the mattress to extend their wedding night as she took the liberty to kiss him into a stupor. And Clemont was the last person to argue with his wife.


	147. Hatching!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about 6 months after the wedding :)

Lexi was careful as she went up the elevator with a box in her hands with Raichu and Bunnelby in tow. She had actually been out of town for the last three days for work related things cause her expertise as a Professor had been required near Ambrette Town where she had driven herself to provide them assistance.

By now the night had settled as she had come home. It was wintertime and she was wearing a thicker coat with a scarf.

When the doors to the apartment opened she was instantly recognized by the other Pokémon which were present there. “Hi, you all.” With her arms full she stepped passed them and into the apartment. The central heating was on which made the place feel rather cozy compared to outside. “Clemont, I’m home.”

Clemont peeked up from the kitchen where he was standing with a mug of tea in his hand. “Lexi!” He put the mug away as she placed the box onto the counter. “You’re back!” Before she knew it he enfolded his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. His hair brushed against her cheek which made her stomach tingle.

Ever since they had been living together she hadn’t been away from him for multiple days for her work, so he was overjoyed to see her again after all those days. He had been here at the apartment by himself with their Pokémon.

“Hi, babe. I missed you.” Lexi held her husband tighter as she took in his entrusted scent of grapefruit mixed with motor oil. They obviously had been in contact during their separation through phone calls so they hadn’t entirely been left alone.

“Missed you too. The house feels empty without your presence, Lex. It’s such a warm welcome to have you here with me again. Don’t want you to leave any time soon.”

“That’s not scheduled, Clem. I’ll be here for a long time.” Lexi lightly leaned back so she could caress his cheeks and admire the structure of his sharp cheekbones. She planted a kiss onto his lips which Clemont quickly deepened. “Especially missed doing that.”

He huffed out a laugh against her lips. “Cheeky. Do you want to make dinner with me? I take it you haven’t eaten anything yet.” He petted Raichu who had landed on his shoulder as he also rubbed Bunnelby’s ears who had accompanied his wife on her trip.

She addressed him a sweet smile. “I’d like that. Could totally use some food.” Lexi removed her coat because it was rather toasty inside and put it onto the coatrack along with her yellow scarf.

Clemont’s attention was then solely focused on the box that stood on the counter as he couldn’t hide his curiosity. “What’s that you got there?”

She winked at him. “Why don’t you have a look?” She used that time to give some attention to the Pokémon that were greeting her.

He frowned dubiously at that suggestion. “Okay.” Lexi observed how Clemont gently removed the lid from the box only to discover an egg incubator on the inside along with an egg. “You have an egg?” His voice went up a few octaves.

She smirked. “Calm down, babe. The truth is that this egg was discovered somewhere near Ambrette Town. It’s close to hatching so my dad suggested that I’d keep an eye on it until it does because we don’t want to leave it alone. It’s just staying here in case it hatches tonight. Since I’ve had lots of experience with hatching eggs he entrusted it to me for now.”

“That’s quite an honor. So you have no inkling what’s inside of it?”

“Not a clue and nor does my dad. I could be anything. That’s the mystery about Pokémon eggs. Isn’t it exciting?” Lexi squealed at that.

Clemont chuckled at her enthusiastic reaction. “It sure is, Lex. Makes me curious to see what’s inside too. Of course it can stay for now.” He connected their mouths. “Wanna make dinner with me now, my darling wife?”

“It’s that you offer, husband.” There was mirth in her scarlet eyes as she embraced him. Even after being married to him she still went giddy whenever he was around and her love for him poured over every time he addressed her a smile. To this day she remained hopelessly besotted with him. “Yes please.”

They broke their embrace when Luxray’s stood on his hindlegs and was leaning onto the counter which made them turn around. He pressed his snout against the incubator where the egg was in.

“You okay, Luxray?” Clemont reassuringly ruffled his dark mane.

“ _Lux. Ray_.” He didn’t remove his snout from the glass.

Clemont’s eyes shifted to his wife. “Is it possible he can sense what’s inside of it?”

“Hmm. There no confirmation about that, but I like to believe so. Could be a Pokémon from an evolutionary line he’s familiar with,” Lexi considered.

“ _Azurill. Zu,_ ” Azumarill added. Heliolisk, Raichu, Magnemite and Magneton were also in the close proximity.

“Or perhaps a Pokémon from the same typing,” Clemont suggested which wasn’t that outlandish.

“That could happen too.” Lexi smirked. “Guess we’ll have to be patient to see what hatches out of it. Shouldn’t be too long now. It’s not like we don’t have enough Electric Type Pokémon in our house yet anyway.” She was only teasing.

He chuckled at her playfulness. “Never, Lex. That’s a perk of being married to an Electric Type Gym Leader. We’re not keeping it anyway.”

“I’ll take it for granted. The egg might elude us and be a Munchlax instead.” She winked at him which deepened his laughter. “Come now I’m famished.”

“ _Chespin! Ches!_ ” Chespin agreed as he dramatically rubbed his stomach in complaint.

He grinned at their reactions. “That’s the cue to start.”

Like that Clemont and Lexi actually went about to making dinner like they have been doing countless of times since they’ve been living together. It had become one of their traditions as it had was engrained into their daily routines. Sure he been the one who taught Lexi how to cook at first, but these she was almost as good as he as long as she was doing it with him.

As she was cooking the eggs on the stove he actually folded his arms around her from behind as his head rested on her shoulder. “So how is it going, Lex?”

Lexi let out a giggle at that. “It’s going to take longer if you keep interrupting me, husband. Don’t want them to get burned.”

His laughter brushed against her temple. “I don’t believe you’re capable of that. I’m just so glad you’re back.”

Her smile was radiant. “Being separated from you and my family for three whole days was way _too_ long. But I’m not going on another trip in the near future so you have me all to yourself again, Clem.”

“Hmm. That’s precisely where I want you to be. I’ve become so reliant on you and your magnificent presence, Lex.”

“Are you just going to keep distracting me?” Her scarlet eyes shifted to his. “It feels like I’m whole again too now that I’m here with all of you.”

He chuckled softly. “I’m done now.” Clemont pecked her temple as he extracted himself so they could resume with the rest of the cooking in high spirits.

Clemont’s true feelings were no secret to her, but to hear him address to her from the heart made her own heart jolt. They were probably going to be one of those couples who were still confessing their love to another when they were grey and wrinkly.

With the cooking done they sat down at the counter as their Pokémon ate their food in close vicinity. Clemont asked his wife tons of questions regarding her work trip which she gladly answered for him. It was just nice that there was someone who was always interested in her activities.

She had barely made it through the meal when a yawn escaped and he addressed her an endearing smile. “Lex, you’re exhausted.”

Her eyes shot up to him. “Well. Have been driving for most of the day to get here. So –“

Clemont gently ran his fingers through her pink hair in an affectionate manner. “Why don’t you go and take a shower as I clean up?”

She smiled meekly. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Of course.” He kissed her forehead. “I offered it, didn’t I?”

“You sure did. Thank you. I’ll be right back.”

She left the kitchen as she headed down the hallway to where the bathroom was by herself. There were wedding pictures framed on the wall of their joyous day and every time Lexi laid her eyes on them those happy and blissful memories resurfaced. They made it dawn on her that she was truly married to the love of her life.

Lexi was in no mood to take a lengthy bath because she’d probably drift asleep. Instead she went with a shower since Clemont was probably waiting for her so they could go to bed.

She practically rushed through her showering ritual so she could wash all the traveling from her skin and her hair so she’d feel more refreshed. When she was satisfied she got out of the shower and put on the clothes she used as her pajamas these days. 

She had just dried her hair with a towel when she stepped into the bedroom where her husband already was. He had placed the Pokémon in the incubator on the nightstand here so it was easier to keep an eye on it. 

“Looking snazzy, babe.” Clemont grinned when he noticed her clothes.

Clemont had given her a new Lumiose Gym sweater because her previous one had been worn out due to the intensive wearing since she had been wearing it basically every night. He had been kind enough to replace it for her with a brand new one because he knew how cozy she found them. Besides he secretly adored to see her wearing something that was associated with him and it made his heart sing.

She snorted. “How flattering. You know I kind of never want to take it off.”

He addressed her his trademark smile. “That’s no secret to me.” His blue eyes stared into hers. “Want me to?”

“If you don’t mind.”

Clemont picked up her hairbrush from the vanity as she sat down there and he stood behind her. “No. I’ve been doing it for some time now after all.”

It had become a habit of theirs after they had gotten married. But whenever Lexi took a shower or a bath during the evening he’d be the one to brush her hair. In a way it soothed both of them. He was exceptionally gentle to not accidentally hurt her as he freed her long locks from any undesired knots. Her hair wasn’t as long as it used to be once and now just got below her shoulders.

Lexi truly adored all these silly traditions they had developed over the years and honestly couldn’t imagine a day without them. It was just a massive part of their relationship and why it worked so well for them.

When Clemont was done he put on his own pajama’s. These days he usually switched between sleeping in his boxers or wearing a plain soft grey shirt with long dark blue sweatpants, which depended on the weather.

He pouted when their eyes met as she had taken out her contacts. “Can we snuggle? I haven’t been able to snuggle with anyone for three days, Lex.”

She snickered softly as her fingers threaded through his hair. “That’s unacceptable, husband of mine. We have to change that.”

They were about to take this to the bed for a lengthy snuggling session to release any unwanted tension or exhaustion when they heard something on the other side of the door. 

Clemont was the one who opened the door as almost instantly Luxray rushed into their bedroom which puzzled them. They all loved their Pokémon dearly and had close bonds with all of them, but they normally never slept in the bedroom with them in case Lexi and Clemont wanted some private time which they didn’t want them to see.

“Luxray, what’s wrong?” Clemont asked.

“ _Lux_.” Luxray approached the nightstand where the egg was standing. He sat down in front of it as he pressed his snout against the wood. “ _Ray. Ray.”_

“You wanna stay with the egg?” Lexi figured.

Luxray nodded without moving away from the nightstand. “ _Lux._ ”

Clemont scratched the back of his neck as he eyed his wife. “Would that bother you, Lexi?”

“No of course not,” Lexi assured sweetly. “If that’s what Luxray wants. He’s probably too restless when he can’t see the egg.” She ruffled his mane. “Sure you can stay here tonight.” In truth it made her curious why Luxray was so obsessed with the egg, but she assumed she’d find out the truth eventually.

Clemont also rubbed Luxray’s head at that notion. “There’s enough space here anyway.”

That’s how the three of them all ended up in the same bed. Luxray was on the side the closest to where the egg was, while Clemont and Lexi were on the other side. Clemont had his arm around his wife’s waist while she lay on her side in front of him as he was making up for the days he hadn’t been able to cuddle with her like this. He surely felt more at ease to have her this close pressed against him.

“Hmm. Now I’m content,” Clemont softly confessed as his mouth was near her ear since his head was on her shoulder.

“Well you got me the whole night, Clemont.”

His warm breath ghosted across her skin. “Perfect, my dear wife. Kind of adore being the big spoon though.”

“I do appreciate it when you hold me like that too. Makes everything in the world feel right.”

From the tone of her voice Clemont could sense his wife was about to drift asleep so he chose not to pester her further. Fortunately he himself was pretty knackered as well after a busy day as a Gym Leader so it wasn’t that long till they both let sleep overwhelm them.

How comfortable they were they were roused by Luxray who licked across their faces to get their attention which startled them awake.

“Luxray, what?” Clemont asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before putting on his glasses.

“Everything okay?” Lexi slowly sat up right as was kind of in a daze from being woken so suddenly that her brain wasn’t fully functioning yet. From the time on the clock it was just 3 am.

Luxray was feverously bouncing up and down onto the matrass as he turned their attention towards the egg on the nightstand. From where they were on the bed they could sense it humming.

Lexi didn’t need her glasses for that realize that. “It’s hatching.” However she put her glasses on nonetheless as she leaped out of bed to have a closer look. Luxray was seated in front of the nightstand now as he didn’t dare to move away. She carefully picked the egg up from the incubator to smoothen the hatching process.

“Is it alright?” Clemont wondered as he joined them.

“Yeah. So far it’s going by the books. Shouldn’t be too long now, Clem. It’s the right temperature.”

Their eyes were all glued on the egg in her hands in anticipation about what could possibly hatch out of it. Luxray’s head was plastered between her and Clemont’s, as Clemont eagerly held onto his neck so Luxray would keep enough distance and to contain his own excitement and curiosity.

The outer shell cracked and slowly chipped away till it was gone. For a second everyone was perplexed about _what_ was coming out because they didn’t initially recognize it. At their fist glance they noticed yellow fur which they couldn’t quite place.

They heard soft murmur as the Pokémon carefully raised its head which revealed what it was.

“Is that –“ Clemont blinked in marvel as he had no permanent answer.

“It’s a Shinx,” Lexi replied in confirmation. “Better yet it’s a shiny Shinx. You can tell by the coat.” The Shinx in her hands raised its head as its eyes locked on them. She smiled in return. “Hi there.”

Clemont couldn’t contain a grin either. “Welcome to the world, little one.”

“ _Shiiiiinx._ ” It was in a chipper mood as it greeted them back and seemed to be comfortable at their presence. Its gaze then shifted to Luxray who had been awfully quiet so far. It began to sputter with its paws in Lexi’s arms till Luxray would lean his head forward.

“ _Lux_.” As Luxray paused Shinx slowly pressed its head against his in a welcoming manner.

“No wonder Luxray was so restless,” Clemont figured as they observed their interaction.

“It clearly sensed what was inside the egg,” Lexi replied in fascination. “That’s marvelous.” She carefully handed Shinx to her husband so he could hold it as well. “Here ya go, babe.”

Clemont had a huge grin plastered on his face as he held Shinx. He gently petted its head as it closed its eyes. “It’s so unique to see a Shinx with this different color compared to the regular blue. It’s adorable.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” As he held Shinx, Lexi took that chance to examine Shinx to make sure it was in good health and didn’t have any problems. “It looks exceptionally healthy for a newly hatched Pokémon. Nothing to worry about there.”

“That’s fortunate.” As Clemont cautiously put Shinx onto the floor it took its first steps.

Luxray was at its side as it coached it and actually stayed with it as it learned how to walk properly so that it wouldn’t topple to the side. It used its head to keep it stable.

Lexi cooed at the wholesome sight. “That’s so precious.”

“It’s like Luxray’s parental instincts have been kicked awake,” Clemont replied as they observed them. “It doesn’t seem to matter that he’s not officially related to Shinx because the instinct to take care of it is there.”

“It’s just natural, Clem. It’s fascinating to watch.” She beamed at him.

He then suddenly took her hand. “Lex. Can we keep it?”

Lexi’s eyes lingered to him as she frowned slightly. “Really? You want to keep it?”

They watched how Shinx was capable to move around by itself and was running after Luxray through the room in a gentle manner.

“It’s obvious that Luxray is taking exceptionally good care of it. Besides Shinx appears to be smitten with him.” Clemont folded his arms around her waist to make pleading go easier. “Please, Lexi. It would mean so much to both of them. And for us it’s also no problem to raise it. Can we?” His captivating blue eyes pierced into hers.

“Fine.” Lexi didn’t even hesitate. “There is always enough space for another addition in our family. If this means so much to all of us then it’s the right answer for all of us. I’ll call my dad tomorrow to inform him about this decision that we’re raising Shinx ourselves and –“

“Yeaaah!” Clemont only held her firmer at her joyous response. “That’s the best outcome for all of us. Everyone will adore Shinx and it clearly already feels right at home here.”

Lexi snorted. “Guess you still got another Electric Type that you’ve been wanting.”

He chuckled in return. “Well technically I never owned a Shinx before so this is a first for all of us.” He happily kissed her cheek in appreciation. “This can only turn out wonderful for all of us.” He knelt down onto the floor as Shinx was running about. It pressed its head against Clemont’s hand who gladly petted it. “Welcome to the family.”

Lexi copied her husband’s moves as she smiled down as Shinx licked her hand. “You’re one of us now.” She then turned her head to Luxray. “I know Shinx will be in capable paws with you. The three of us will take care of it together.”

Luxray appeared overjoyed with their answer as it knocked Clemont onto the floor from who laughter bubbled from his chest as Luxray was licking his cheek which was an adorable sight. “Yeah okay stop!” He was pleading through his laughter. “I can tell that you’re happy.”

“What a wonderful and blissful family we are.” Lexi grinned brightly as Shinx jumped into her arms. “You cannot wish for a more loving and caring home. That’s a guarantee.”

“ _Shiiinx_.” Shinx quickly seemed to agree at all the attention it had received.

“Why don’t we try and see if we can find you something to eat that you like?” Lexi offered kindly.

That was the cue for Luxray to get off Clemont and turn his attention to Shinx who seemed enthusiastic.

Clemont scratched the back of his head. “We should also introduce you to the rest of the family once you’ve eaten. They’re bound to adore you and be your friends. Everyone is very nice here.” He rubbed Shinx’s head in promise whose yellow eyes lit up. “Now it’s feeding time.”

Shinx jumped from Lexi’s arms as it followed Luxray as they hurried about the room. Luxray picked up Shinx with his teeth as he placed it onto his back so it didn’t have to walk.

Clemont took his wife’s hands as he pecked her lips. “This can only end well, babe.”

Her smile was bright. “Of course. This surely wasn’t planned, but it turned out better than we anticipated. Come now, husband of mine.”

She opened the door so they could all exit the bedroom together and got to the kitchen so they could find something to eat for their newest addition of their family.


	148. Growth!

  
Lexi rubbed the sleep from her eyes when she had been unsuccessful to drift off. Her eyes shifted to the curtain and noticed that it wasn’t even midnight yet and there were plenty of hours left till the sun would rise. She was lying with her head on Clemont’s chest who appeared to be fast asleep from the sound of his breathing.

Only that what she believed.

“Lex, I can hear you tossing and turning,” he muttered softly which surprised her.

She slightly leaned up as she was more on his chest. “Sorry, Clem. That wasn’t my intention. I think I’m going for a flight now so you can sleep undisturbed.”

His eyes were still closed. “Hmm. I can join you.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I can manage on my own.”

Clemont stretched himself as he slowly sat up right as his eyes fluttered open and he glanced at her. “No. I don’t mind, babe. I wasn’t fully asleep anyway and besides it has been some time since our last flight.”

She smiled at him as she put his glasses on for him. “I appreciate that you want to tag along knowing how uneasy this can make you feel.”

He chuckled softly as he caressed her cheeks. “Well. Technically my fear of heights isn’t as bad as it once used to be which is the result of all the times I accompanied you. I’m actually starting to enjoy it.”

Her jaw slightly dropped at that notion. “You do?”

“I guess that’s the company, Lex.” Clemont lay a gentle kiss against her mouth as he put on her glasses for her so she could see him. “Besides we can always get more sleep when we return.”

“Deal, Clem.” Lexi briefly hugged him at that promise. “Do you wanna lead tonight? I mean if you don’t want to that’s fine. I’m only offering and –“

“Sst. Calm down. You’re gonna clog an artery.” He cut her off with a smile. “I want to try it out just once.”

“That’s very brave of you, dear husband. I admire that decision. Just know if you’re scared of want to switch positions let me know so I can take over.”

“That’s perfectly fine, darling wife.” He pecked her forehead.

They left the bedroom together. When they walked through the room where their Pokémon were sleeping they discovered that Shinx was all cuddled up against Luxray on a sofa. Ever since it hatched about a month ago Luxray had hardly left its side which was an endearing thing.

Since it was winter they put on a thick heavy patted coat along with a scarf and beanie to stay warm. As they got onto the roof of Prism Tower they had brought Noctowl, Vivillon and Raichu with them since those three were part of the group that always went on flights in order to get extra exercise.

Noctowl was ruffling his own feather as they stood next to it. Lexi noted the hesitation in Clemont’s blue eyes because he had promised to take the lead for the first time.

“You got this,” she encouraged sweetly.

He scratched the back of his neck. “I’ll do my best, Lexi.”

Noctowl was very patient and understanding as it lowered his back so that Clemont could get on by himself without any hassle. Clemont didn’t appear to be nervous as he held out his hand for Lexi to take, which she took so he could lift her onto Noctowl’s back behind her.

“You still okay?” she asked as a final confirmation as her arms went around his waist. “I got you and Noctowl will mostly be in control anyway so just follow what he does.”

“And for that I am grateful. I can do this, babe.”

“I never doubted your abilities.”

Like that Noctowl took off slowly so that Clemont could adapt to being at the front. Lexi was astounded as it seemed as if her husband’s nerves had simply evaporated as he let Noctowl take over and followed his lead.

“Clem, what do you think?” Lexi couldn’t help but ask as they flew above the buildings with Raichu and Vivillon right behind them.

She detected a smile on his lips. “I’m alright, Lex. It’s not as horrifying as I imagined it would be.” From the tone of his voice she could tell he meant it.

“So you’re not scared now?”

“Only a little bit. Shouldn’t look down at the ground too much, but I certainly appreciate every other aspect.”

“I couldn’t be prouder of you, Clemont.” Lexi held him tighter as she pecked his temple. “You’re doing marvelous. Look at you go.” She heard him laugh over the sound of the winter wind. “I don’t think you envisioned that you’d be one day actually flying in the front place.”

He tilted his head so that their gazes met. “Not quite if I’m being honest. I would’ve called you delusional if you would’ve offered it then.”

“That makes total sense. The company surely is ten times better now with you here.”

His smile widened as he focused on the scenery around them. “That I can understand. Maybe I’ll join you more often now if I’m not asleep when you offer that is.”

“I’ll probably take you up on that. First concentrate on tonight. You decide the route you want to take.”

“Hmm. I have something on my mind.” Clemont actually nudged Noctowl to the right who didn’t complain and was perfectly compliant as Raichu and Vivillon were still following them.

They went to the outskirts of Lumiose City where there were less buildings and were it would be easier to fly. Lexi had her head on his shoulder the whole time as she took in the nature below them as the moonlight illuminated everything and truly felt serene with her husband so close. This was what unwinding was like. For Lexi this could last the whole night.

She was probably going to replay this moment inside her mind till the day she died.

By the time they returned to Prism Tower they landed on the rooftop about an hour later when it was midnight. Lexi was the one to slide off first as she took Clemont’s hand and helped him down.

“So how did you experience it?” she asked with glee in her scarlet eyes as she cupped his cheeks.

He flashed her his trademark smile. “It was a success, Lexi. Kind of want to do it again soon if you and Noctowl let me.”

“ _Hooooooooh_.” The owl chittered as he tilted his head.

She snickered softly. “Guess that means yes, Clem. You’re always welcome to tag along with all of us.” This was backed up by Raichu and Vivillon.

He joined her laughter. “Well. What a fortunate answer that is. Couldn’t be luckier with all of your company.” He pressed his lips against his wife’s. “But now I could totally get some sleep, Lex. Feels like I’m about to topple over.” Since Clemont slept more frequently and regulated than she did, that wasn’t that outlandish.

“Now we can’t have that. I’ll take you back.”

She intertwined their fingers as she escorted him from the rooftop as they were followed by Noctowl, Vivillon and Raichu. The elevator took them to the second floor where it was quiet since their Pokémon were asleep at this time of night.

As they checked in on all of them Raichu, Vivillon and Noctowl found a spot in the room to get some rest. Clemont and Lexi took off their extra winter clothes as their eyes locked when they heard some noises. They turned around the corner only to see Shinx playing in the center of the room by itself with a rubber ball. Luxray was nearby still sleeping.

“Awh,” Lexi cooed softly as she leaned down. “You couldn’t sleep either?”

“ _Shiiiinx._ ” Shinx seemed excited at their presence as she picked it up.

“It is young so it slept a lot already this night,” Clemont figured as he petted Shinx’s ears. “It’s bound to sleep more when it’s done playing.”

Lexi eyed her husband as she continued to hold Shinx. “Can I take Shinx with us to the bedroom for now so we don’t accidentally wake the other Pokémon?”

He smiled. “Sure. That’s probably the cleverest solution anyway.” He had picked up the rubber ball as they quietly exited the room when they realized the others were all doing fine.

Like that they returned to the bedroom. Whilst Clemont was exhausted he lay down on the bed and resumed his sleep as if he hadn’t been disturbed in the first place which fascinated her. Lexi was on the carpet with Shinx so they could play for a little while without making any loud noises so that Shinx could get rid of that extra energy its body had stored. It was kind of funny how easily Shinx had been become a part of their little family even though it had only hatched a month ago. All the Pokémon had accepted it easily as one of their own, whilst Lexi and Clemont had ingrained it into their routines.

It was young and playful so Shinx spend a lot of time playing with the other Pokémon who didn’t seem to mind its enthusiastic and youthful spirit. Especially Luxray had taken a real shine to Shinx and the latter would often sleep all cuddled up against Luxray during the nights because it looked up to him since they were from the same evolutionary line.

After about ten minutes Shinx grew weary and could barely keep open its eyes. Lexi removed the rubber ball as she carefully lifted Shinx up so she could carry it to the bed. There she lay down against her husband who hadn’t stirred. He only folded one arm around her as she made herself comfortable. Her head was on his chest as Shinx lay against her stomach and drifted asleep in seconds.

Fortunately after the flight and her busy day she had at the lab she was able to fall asleep as well which was a warm welcome. She succeeded into sleeping all throughout the night which she cherished since that was rare for her. When she did wake up there was sunlight shining through the curtains. She rarely stayed in bed this long, but since she didn’t have to work today that was no issue.

As Lexi tilted her head she noticed that Shinx had sandwiched itself between her and Clemont instead. Clemont was gently petting Shinx’s stomach who was still asleep.

Lexi smiled at him. “Hmm. This night turned out better than I anticipated.”

Clemont copied her smile. “I’d say. Makes it even better that you were able to sleep well, Lex.” He leaned closer till his lips found hers which she appreciated. “Morning.”

“Morning, Clem. That’s true cause I needed that rest. But I just adore being able to spend nights with you like that.”

“Me too. Wanna make breakfast?”

“Yes please.” She lay another kiss against his mouth before she turned to Shinx and carefully woke it up so it wouldn’t lay the whole day in their bed. “Hi there. You good?”

“ _Shinx. Shinx.”_ Shinx was quick to twirl around and bounce up and down onto the bed.

Clemont chuckled softly. “Guess that means yes, babe.” He looked down at Shinx. “Come on. Let’s get some food.”

As Clemont and Lexi got out of bed so they could wash up and get dressed, Shinx was already running down the hallway so it could play with the other Pokémon somewhere in the apartment which were all probably awake by now.

After breakfast they went to the Gym where Clemont had the intend to get some training done, which resulted into a one on one Battle against Lexi which they tried to do numerous times during the week. He was using Lilligant while she went with Bunnelby to switch things up a bit and keep things interesting.

Their other Pokémon were in the stands so they could experience the Battle firsthand. Lexi and Clemont truly were immersed into the Battle just like they always gave it everything they had, which only heightened the fun. So when the Battle turned into a draw when neither Bunnelby or Lilligant could resume there were no negative feelings. This only provided them all with the opportunity to grow.

“Amazing as ever, Clem.” Lexi pecked his lips in appreciation.

He scratched the back of his neck which was his usual reaction. “Well that’s only because you intrigue me, Lex.”

They turned to the stands where the rest of the Pokémon remained. It drew to their attention that Shinx didn’t appear to understand the appeal of Battling and seemed slightly out of its element as it searched for solace with Luxray as it dove underneath its front legs.

The other Pokémon had noticed the change in Shinx’s demeanor as well as if the thought of Battling spooked it.

Lexi had Bunnelby in her arms as they approached the stands where everybody was. “Are you alright?”

“ _Shiiinx,”_ Shinx whimpered as it lowers its ears.

Clemont addressed it a reassuring smile. “You’re scared of Battling, right?” Shinx nodded slowly. “That’s perfectly fine. Just because this is a Gym that doesn’t entail that every Pokémon here has to Battle.” This was quickly backed up by the other Pokémon that were in the close proximity which assured Shinx.

“Exactly. We won’t care about you any less if you don’t want to Battle now,” Lexi added in a gentle tone. “Not every Pokémon adores Battling and want to do other things. You’re still part of the family and if you just want to play with the rest that’s alright. Perhaps you’ll change your mind another time.”

Shinx’s eyes lit up at that. “ _Shinx! Shinx!_ ”

They watched how Lilligant ran away across the Battlefield as other Pokémon quickly followed so they could start a friendly game of catch. Shinx wasted no time to join them as its mood seemed to have lightened.

Clemont had one arm around his wife’s shoulder. “That had a positive outcome.”

Lexi grinned. “I guess Shinx felt intimated by the pressure that every Pokémon here likes to Battle, which isn’t unusual. So it needed that reassurance. Guess from here on out it’s going to become one of the cuddliest Pokémon in our large family.”

He let out a soft laugh. “You’re probably right. We have all sorts of types in our family and there is a place for all of them here. The best is that they’re all happy.”

“That’s all that we could ask for, Clem.”

That’s how they watched their Pokémon playing with one another in a friendly way.


	149. Answers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one you'll adore.
> 
> Lexi: 20  
> Clemont: 20  
> Bonnie: 9

“Hey, Lexi.” Cosette stepped into the office of Sycamore laboratory with a tray in her arms. “I brought you some cake which I know you’ll like.”

At the mention of food the color drained from Lexi’s face as she suddenly was hit with a wave of nausea. She got up from her desk as she ran to the public bathrooms which were just down the door. As soon as her head hung above the toilet she emptied the contents of her stomach inside of it.

It left a foul taste on her tongue when her stomach had finally stopped hurling. Her breathing was labored as tried to swallow the nausea away, which didn’t fully succeed.

Cosette was the one who knocked on the door of the bathroom stall where she was at. “Lexi, are you doing alright?”

“Not quite,” she replied softly. She had only arrived at the lab about an hour ago and was already hanging above a toilet which wasn’t that ordinary these days.

In truth Lexi hadn’t been feeling like herself this last week. She hardly had any appetite and whatever she ate in the morning usually disappeared into a toilet minutes later. Especially during the earlier mornings was when her nausea was heightened and usually was subdued later in the morning. It always faded again.

She slightly opened the door of the stall as she flushed the toilet. Cosette had a concerned expression on his face. She handed her a cup of water so she could wash away the disgusting taste from her mouth.

“Did it happen again, Lexi?” Sophie asked as she stepped into the bathroom. “I heard you running out of the office so I figured your nausea is playing up again.”

Lexi was sitting against the toilet for support as she looked up and bit her lip. “Yeah. This is the sixth time this week if my calculation is correct. I’ve never skipped a day this last week.”

“Then maybe there is something else behind it,” Cosette suggested which piqued her curiosity.

“Like what?” Lexi frowned uncertainly.

“Have you thought about the possibility that you might be pregnant?” Sophie brought up.

Her jaw dropped an inch. “What? No I hadn’t considered that.” She paused. “But now that you mention it that doesn’t sound that farfetched.”

“It would certainly explain your nausea which can be described as morning sickness,” Cosette clarified. “Since you’re only experiencing this during the morning that might be the answer for what you’re enduring now.”

Lexi swallowed thickly. “Probably. It’s what makes sense actually. I just wasn’t counting on it.” She was bewildered at how kind Sophie and Cosette reacted to this, which was exactly the support she needed.

“Well you’ve been married for two years, Lexi,” Sophie replied nicely. “So there has been chances for it to happen.”

“You should try and take some pregnancy tests to get some confirmation,” Cosette added wisely. “This will only confirm any suspicions.” 

Lexi nodded as she wasn’t entirely certain how to react to this yet. “Yeah. That sounds like a logical step.”

Sophie’s hand was on her shoulder. “We actually have some tests in a storage room here to see if Pokémon are carrying eggs. You’re free to use how many you see fit.”

“Exactly,” Cosette agreed with a warm smile. “You should take the rest of the day off and we’ll tell your dad you weren’t feeling well. While you go home you should tell that darling husband of yours the possible results. This is something you shouldn’t have the endure alone. He’ll understand.”

Lexi was silent for a moment and nodded. “Okay that’s what I’ll do. Clemont and I haven’t discussed the option of having a child yet so I don’t know how he’ll react. Are you sure you two don’t mind that I go home?”

“I’m certain he’ll adore the idea.” Sophie was optimistic. “We can easily cover for you. Don’t worry about that, Lexi. Do you want us to drive you to Prism Tower?”

“No. I can do that myself.” Lexi rose to her feet and petted her bare legs. “I’m not feeling nauseous at the moment. I can manage.” She smiled faintly. “Thank you for all of your assistance because I don’t know what I’d do without it.”

“Don’t mention it. You can take the tests here before you leave,” Cosette suggested. “They need some time to get the results anyway.”

“Then that’s what I’ll do. Thanks again. Just don’t tell my dad anything.”

Sophie winked. “That’s a promise. He’ll hear it from you.”

That’s how Lexi ended in the storage room where she picked up several tests that lay on the shelves there. She returned to the bathroom where she was by herself so she could take these tests. The results she’d have to show to Clemont.

“Shinx, you ready to go home?” she called to Shinx who was lying on the floor in the office.

“ _Shiinx._ ” Shinx instantly got its feet as it cheerfully hurried after her and out of the laboratory to where the car was parked. It got into the front seat as Lexi drove away.

During the drive home her mind seemed to have wandered off at the possibility that she might actually be carrying Clemont’s child, which she preferred to it being a stomach bug instead.

When she parked the car into the garage she and Shinx went inside the Gym. As they got closer they heard the sounds of a Battle taking place. Lexi was instantly spotted by the other Pokémon which were present in the stands as they watched her come in and greeted her in a friendly manner. Raichu nuzzled against her cheek.

Lexi sat down at the stands as Clemont was having a Gym Battle with a young girl. Normally she was always paying attention to her husband’s Battles because they fascinated her and seeing Clemont shine as a Gym Leader fueled her pride for him. But this time she seemed to have been wrapped up inside her own mind.

It wasn’t until someone waved with their hand in front of her eyes and gently called her name that she seemed to snap out of her own thoughts. It was Clemont. “Hi, Lexi. Everything alright?”

Lexi nodded as she faked a smile. “Y-Yeah.” She now noticed that the Battle had concluded and that the girl had left the Gym so his sole focus was on her.

He frowned slightly. “You’re never home this early. You were only gone for a few hours. It’s not even ten in the morning.”

She bit her lip. “Can we talk somewhere in private?” In truth she feared his reaction because his opinion regarding this was unknown to her. The last thing she wanted was for him to resent the idea of her being pregnant.

Clemont could tell the urgency behind her request through the expression in her scarlet eyes. “Sure.” He took her hand as he turned to Clembot. “If there are any challengers now will you take them?”

“You can count on me, sir,” Clembot assured.

That’s how Clemont and Lexi along with their Pokémon went to the elevator. As they went up to the second floor it dawned on him how withdrawn his wife was as if something heavy weighed on her mind which he couldn’t quite place which concerned him.

They ended up in the living room where Clemont sat down on the sofa surrounded by some of their Pokémon. Lexi on the other hand was sort of pacing through the room which only increased his troubles.

“So the thing is,” Lexi began, biting her lip. “You know that I haven’t been feeling well this last week.”

“Yeah. You’ve hardly been eating and you’re throwing up whatever you do eat in the morning,” Clemont replied as he fidgeted with his fingers. She hadn’t left her condition a secret to him.

“Right. It just happened again. It were Cosette and Sophie who consoled me and confronted me about what might be the cause of all of this.” Her eyes locked with his. “I haven’t had my period in almost two months and I am almost positive that I’m pregnant, Clemont.”

“Pregnant?” His voice went up several octaves at that information.

“Yeah. I know we haven’t discussed the possibility about me being pregnant and having children together. I am terrified of your reaction because I don’t know what it will be so –“

As she was rambling on Clemont grabbed her wrists and pulled her onto his lap on the couch so he could stop her pacing and her train of thoughts.

“Lex, calm down please,” he pleaded. She halted in her actions because she was curious for his reaction. His arms went around her while their gazes were focused on another. “Yes we haven’t talked about this option before or the desire to get a child. That doesn’t mean that I’m opposed to it, babe. Listen if you’re pregnant then I’ll fully support you no matter what. I do want children with you if life allows us that.”

Lexi surprised him by folding her arms around his neck. “Oh thank goodness. I was so afraid that you would be against this. I cannot tell you how pleased your reaction makes me.”

His body vibrated with laughter. “You have nothing to fear from me, Lexi. When I exchanged my vows to you that included being a supportive and doting husband. Whether that included children with you or not. I want to experience everything life has to offer with you and if that includes having a child then yes. You have me all the way.”

“How did I praise myself so lucky to have you? I want to experience this with you too, Clemont. We’re not as young now as we once were and perhaps it’s time for us to move to the next phase of our lives.”

His grin was blinding when he leaned back. “Yeah that would be wonderful, Lex.”

She snickered softly. “I actually took several pregnancy tests to be certain which I haven’t seen the results from. Wanted to do that together with you.”

He lay a kiss against her forehead as he never removed his arms from her as she remained on his lap with her feet diagonally. “I want to do that with you too. Know this. Whether you’re pregnant or not doesn’t change anything for me. I don’t need to have children in order to be happy because I already am.”

“Me neither.” Lexi gestured for Raichu to hand her bag to her which her friend gladly did as she earned a rub on her head in appreciation. Lexi brought out all the tests she had taken.

“How many tests did you take?” His voice was almost a shriek as he noticed the amount she had with her.

“Five actually.” She smirked. “I have to be absolutely certain they all say the same thing, Clem. When I do something I do it good, babe.” She winked cheekily.

“I gathered, Lex. Let’s do this then.”

They started with the first one. Lexi and Clemont held them in their hands which they flipped simultaneously to see the result. When the first one turned out to be positive Lexi could only grin radiantly. “That one is positive.”

Clemont was in just a bubbly and chipper mood as she was. “Four more to go.”

They took their time to flip the following four around as they were curious and eager to see their results. When the second one turned positive their hope and exceptions only heightened. With every positive result those feelings were confirmed. That’s why during the last test they went slower to build up the tension.

“They’re all positive!” Lexi in an instant had pushed Clemont onto his back on the couch as she nuzzled against his cheek as she couldn’t contain the happiness that bubbled from her chest.

“Yeah. Wow. We’re gonna be parents, Lexi.” He held her tighter as his love for her poured over as he couldn’t wait to start the next phase of their life with his wife. “I’m so ready for this.”

“You’re going to be the best dad in the world Clemont because you’re already a wonderful brother to Bonnie. I just know it.”

“That has certainly given me ton of experience. I can just tell our child couldn’t wish for a better mom than you, Lex. This is gonna change everything for us. It’s quite surreal that you and I are creating a life together, but there is always place in our family for another addition.”

“But I want to do it all with my partner in life.” As Lexi leaned back an inch she connected their mouths in euphoria at this discovery. “I have an idea. We should go to the hospital today and get an ultrasound and just as a final confirmation and to see if everything is alright. Then we can surprise our dad’s and Bonnie during dinner tonight with the ultrasounds pictures.”

He let out a laugh which brushed against her lips. “Your mind sure is wicked. They’d be overjoyed with that news. Yeah we’ll do that. I’ll go call the hospital for an appointment, Lexi. Also that way we can see how far you are in your pregnancy exactly.”

“Yeah that’s the best thing to do now.” Lexi sat up right as all the eyes of their Pokémon were on them as if they were curious as to why they were so ecstatic and blissful.

Clemont smiled as his arm hadn’t moved from his wife as he addressed their Pokémon. “We’re getting another addition to our family. She’s pregnant of our child which means that months from now she’ll give birth to a tiny human being which we’ll welcome with open arms into our family. In a way it’s similar to a Pokémon having an egg, but we’re having a baby instead and there are no eggs present. We –“

Whatever Pokémon could fit into their laps leaped onto the sofa with them while the other found a space somewhere behind them. All of them were overjoyed with this news that Clemont and Lexi were expending their family. Even though the true meaning of a human pregnancy was unknown to them, they understood the meaning of the outcome.

“Wow. Guess you’re all excited for another addition.” Lexi giggled at their reactions as she was practically pushed back into the sofa by them in a gentle manner.

Clemont snickered softly. “Wasn’t counting on it. It will definitely take months for the child to be born so we all have to be patient for it to arrive.” That clearly heightened their enthusiasm.

While Clemont went to make a phone call to the hospital Lexi and their Pokémon went to the kitchen where she was going to bake a cake for dinner tonight to surprise their dad’s and Bonnie. She had the idea to write a special message for them at the top of the cake to disclose the news of her pregnancy with them.

Clemont had been able to make an appointment for 3pm this afternoon when he went to aid his wife along with their Pokémon to make everything run smoother. Every time he glanced at Lexi it dawned on him that she was truly carrying their child, which hadn’t entirely sunk in yet. He couldn’t get that bright grin from his face because of that. He was beyond ready to do this with her.

That’s how they spend the remainder of their time together that day until their appointment drew closer. With their cake ready they left Prism Tower. Clemont was the one who drove them to the hospital with only Raichu and Chespin with them for now.

When they arrived there they were a bit on the early side which left them to wait in one of the waiting rooms inside the hospital. As Clemont played with Lexi’s fingers he could only exchange loving glances with her.

“Has it sunk in yet, Clem?” There were shimmers and mirth in her scarlet eyes as she had Chespin on her lap.

He huffed out a soft laugh. “Not quite. I mean yesterday we hadn’t even considered the possibility that you might be pregnant and now we’re here to take an ultrasound. It’s quite a surreal turn of events if I’m being honest, Lex.”

She lightly pecked his lips with a dazzling smile. “I feel the exact same way. May take some time to believe this is reality because it happened so swiftly. It’s not like we were planning for this.”

“Right it just happened since you were still on birth control. So the chances of this happening makes it all the more mindboggling and wonderful cause we were granted a chance.”

Minutes later they were being called in by one of the female doctors who took them to another room. They were explained by her how everything was to take place since they had little knowledge regarding this. She was exceptionally nice to them.

Clemont held onto Lexi’s hand the entire time as the woman prepared for the ultrasound. The lotion she applied onto Lexi’s stomach was chill and he chuckled at her reaction. Her stomach wasn’t showing yet which they knew was only a matter of time now.

As soon as the ultrasound was visible on the monitor Clemont’s heart soared, especially when he noticed the shape of their child. The woman explained to them what exactly they were looking at and how their child was positioned. Lexi was truly beaming as she took all of in because this was their final confirmation that this was happening. She was six weeks pregnant.

While they continued to watch and listen intently Clemont pecked his wife’s temple in bliss which made her laugh. With this information they at least knew what to expect of the remainder of her pregnancy and how long it would probably last from here on out. Chespin and Raichu were clapping happily as they studied the monitor.

Before they left the doctor told them that they’d have to return frequently for regular checkups to make sure their child was growing accordingly. With several pictures of the ultrasound in their possession they left the hospital together with Raichu and Chespin.

“Now it’s truly final, huh?” Lexi smiled as couldn’t stop looking at these pictures outside of the hospital.

“Yeah. Those pictures truly seal it, babe. We’re really going to become parents.” He took his time to kiss her for a moment. “Are you ready to go share it with the others?”

She snorted. “Of course. I’m curious for their reactions.”

He drove them from the hospital to the electronic hardware store around 5pm. It had been a tradition of theirs that they’d eat dinner here two times a week so they could spend time with every one, considering everyone’s busy schedules. This was a great way to stay in touch.

Lexi carried a box with her in which she had put their _surprise_ for their family as they went inside and up the stairs to the second floor where the apartment was located. From the sounds of everyone’s voices they could tell they were the last ones to get here.

“You’re finally here!” Bonnie exclaimed when she spotted them. The girl was nine years now and reached about Lexi’s chest. She was almost old enough to go on a venture of her own which she was planning to do when she turned ten within two weeks. She had every intention to reconnect with Squishy so they could travel through Kalos together with Dedenne.

“Sorry we’re late,” Clemont said. “We suddenly had somewhere to be.”

Augustine got to his feet when he caught sight of his daughter. “Lexi! Are you feeling better again?”

Lexi arched an eyebrow as she kissed his cheek. “Better?”

“Well yes. Sophie and Cosette had sent you home sick today and took over your shift so I was worried.”

“Oh. I’m feeling fine now, dad.”

“What’s in the box?” Meyer couldn’t help but ask.

Lexi grinned as she placed it onto the table in the kitchen. “Why don’t the three of you have a little peek?" That was all she was going to disclose as she took a few steps back as Clemont’s arm went around her.

It was obvious that Meyer, Augustine and Bonnie were curious to discover what was inside of the box and why Clemont and Lexi were acting mysteriously.

Bonnie was the one who removed the lid so the contents were revealed. She frowned dubiously as she read what was on the cake. “Congratulations future grandad’s and aunt.”

“What does that imply?” Augustine wondered as he couldn’t quite grasp it.

Clemont winked with a sheepish grin without giving anything away. “Look closer.”

“ _Chespin! Ches!_ ” Chespin encouraged them on.

“ _Raai. Raai. Raai._ ” Raichu and Chespin were on the ground together.

That’s when they found the picture at the side of the box. The three of them glanced at it simultaneously as they took in the ultrasound.

“Wait,” Meyer muttered in bewilderment.

“You’re -“ Augustine added in astonishment as he was unable to phrase his thoughts.

“You’re pregnant!” Bonnie finished ecstatically as she bounced up.

Lexi was all smiles. “Yeah. I’m six weeks pregnant exactly now. We actually discovered it today.”

“That’s why we were late,” Clemont clarified smugly. “We only just returned from the hospital for a check up and confirmation. Lexi is due in August. And –“

No one allowed him to finish his sentence as the three of them were at their sides instantaneously to pull them into one five way embrace to express their joy and feelings. They exchanged laughter’s with one another as this glorious discovery at this latest addition to the family.

“So I’m finally going to be an aunt!” Bonnie nuzzled against Lexi when she had the opportunity. “You two have taken way too long.”

“B-Bonnie!” Clemont protested with a flushed face. “This is the perfect chance for it now. We’re not as young anymore.”

“Congratulations,” Meyer said in a jolly mood as he refused to let go off both of them. He held his son a bit tighter cause his emotions overwhelmed him as he teared up. “I just can’t believe it. They’re having a little one.”

Lexi snickered. “You’d be a wonderful grandpa for sure.”

His tears turned to deep laughter. “No question about that. If you ever need someone to babysit I’d recommend myself.”

“Well one step at a time okay?”

Augustine turned to his daughter as the others stepped aside to hug Clemont, he actually held her firmer as he kissed her forehead. “No wonder you were sick this last week, dear. It all makes sense now.”

“I’ve been experiencing morning sickness which is common during the first trimester. That will vanish.”

“Absolutely. It hasn’t fully dawned on me yet that you’re going to be a mother soon which I’m sure you’ll shine at. Your child couldn’t be more fortunate with more loving and caring parents.”

Lexi didn’t want to let him go yet. “That’s super sweet of you to say, dad. Like you can only be a dotting grandfather.” As his laughter intensified she stepped next to Clemont, whose hand went onto her back.

“But you weren’t planning for a child we you?” Meyer questioned.

“No this wasn’t intentional,” Clemont answered truthfully. Since Bonnie was on the other side of the room with Chespin and Raichu he didn’t become embarrassed to discuss that.

“Right you were on birth control, weren’t you?” Augustine’s eyes shifted to his daughter.

“I was. Clearly that doesn’t always work,” Lexi clarified as her hands went down to her stomach where their child was growing. “But that doesn’t mean that it’s not appreciated.” She pecked Clemont’s cheek who addressed her his trademark smile.

Meyer let out a booming laugh. “Guess an occasion like this should be celebrated. It’s not everyday we receive news like this from our kids. Good thing I already made dinner.”

Clemont grinned. “And we made cake for dessert.”

“Yeeey!” Bonnie squealed at that notion.

As the others went to the dining table Clemont took that chance to plant a kiss on his wife’s lips because of everything that had transpired today that he had never dared to imagine.

“I love you, Lex.”

She beamed up at him. “I love you too, Clemont. Now come on I’m famished.” He chuckled softly as she took him with her to the table where their family was.


	150. A Minor Fall Back and Making Amends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexi: 20  
> Clemont: 20

“So you’re not sick anymore, Petals?” Alain couldn’t help but wonder as they sat together in a coffee shop in one of the main streets of Lumiose City.

Lexi smiled. “I’ve passed the first trimester already. I’m almost halfway through my pregnancy actually. I’m 19 weeks pregnant now.”

“That means you have about four months left,” Mairin figured who was also there with them. Her Chespie was sitting on the table with Raichu. “Have you and Clemont found out what it’s going to be?”

“No. We’ve decided to leave that a surprise. That really leaves it more of a mystery.” Lexi sipped the remainders of the coffee her friends had gotten for her.

“I’m certain that whatever gender it will be, Clemont and you will dote on it,” Alain said.

Her smile enlarged. “Oh that’s a guarantee. We’ve already been busy with gathering furniture and items we need for when it is born which was quite a delight to collect. Clemont has begun with decorating and preparing the bedroom in advance, but he’s nowhere done with finishing it yet.”

“You still have months to accomplish that,” Mairin assured. “How about clothing?”

“That’s more a hassle since the gender is unknown. So far we’ve gathered several items for both genders just in case.”

“I’m rather curious to see what Clemont has in store for the bedroom,” Alain admitted. “He told me last time I visited that he was working on something.”

Lexi snickered softly. “He hasn’t fully disclosed the details with me either and only shared his grand idea. Either way he intends to keep it under the radar till he completed it. He’s spending several nights a week tinkering on it so it’s going according to his calculations.”

“So there is nothing else you need?” Mairin questioned.

“No. Not exactly. We’ve basically managed the largest quantity already and we still have plenty of time to get the remainder of the items when the baby is due. No need for any stress.” Lexi paused when the baby actually kicked her uterus and her face clenched for a faint second. “It sure has developed a passion for kicking.”

Alain scoffed. “It hasn’t been kicking for too long, now has it?”

Lexi’s hands went down to her stomach as she smiled. To this day it still marveled her that she was carrying a small human being within her. “No it first started last week but hasn’t really stopped since. It’s basically one kick and then nothing for a while so it could be worse.”

“Well that’s lucky. You do hear stories from women who get kicked in a larger quantity,” Mairin said. “My aunt experienced that during her pregnancy.”

Lexi put down her empty mug. “Everyone’s pregnancy is different. For all I know the child will develop a stronger kick during the last trimesters. It’s hard to say.” She glanced at the time on her watch. “Oops. I’ve got to go.” She rose to her feet which didn’t go as smoothly with her larger stomach blocking everything. She hadn’t fully accustomed to that yet. She made sure her soft yellow sweater dress was in place. “Thank you enough for everything.”

Mairin addressed her a genuine smile. “We have to do this again sometime soon.”

“Count on it. It’s always fun to catch up with you two even though we work together.” Raichu floated onto her shoulder.

“Right. Take care, Petals. Say hi to your husband for us,” Alain said.

“Will do. Bye now.” Lexi waved them goodbye on her way out as she and Raichu left the coffee shop.

Since it was located at the center of Lumiose City she was on foot since that was the easiest way to traverse the bustling streets. If she took the car she’d spend most of her time stuck in traffic and waiting for traffic lights anyway.

With her sights set upon Prism Tower the walk home ran smoothly. It was the middle of winter so that weather wasn’t exactly pleasant, which is why she wore thicker winter clothes over her outfit to stay cozy.

After about ten minutes she stepped into the tower and noticed Clemont wasn’t down at the Gym so she went up to the second floor to the apartment. As soon as she stepped inside she was recognized by their Pokémon. It were Azumarill, Luxray, Vivillon and Lilligant who greeted her in a friendly manner.

“Clemont, I’m back,” she called out when she didn’t initially spot him and was sort of taken aback when she found him lying on the couch. She took off her coat and scarf.

It was about 11am and he was asleep in his jumpsuit surrounded by the remainder of their Pokémon. Only Noctowl was dozing on another chair where he had nestled himself onto.

She carefully leaned closer to her husband and tenderly cupped his cheeks to not startle him. He wasn’t the type to sleep the whole day away. “Babe, wake up.”

His eyes slowly fluttered open as he stretched himself. “L-Lexi?”

“Yeah. You fell asleep while I was gone.”

“I didn’t intend do to that.” He checked the time on his watch. “Felt like I haven’t done anything productive today so far.”

She snorted. “That’s probably because you were up late working on the baby room, Clem. That’s bound to leave you exhausted.”

“Hmm. That’s because I planned to fix it soon.” Clemont carefully took her hand and pulled her onto the couch. She was seated in front of him as his arms were loose around her, and his head on her shoulder. “Wanna cuddle.”

Lexi inclined her head so that she could kiss him. “I have an idea. Why don’t we laze about for now and actually get productive this afternoon after we’ve eaten lunch?”

At that he grinned at her. “How clever you are, darling wife. Cuddling surely should regenerate my soul.” Clemont didn’t say much more as he focused on the comfort her body provided which put every nerve in his own body at ease. No matter how drained he could feel, when he had Lexi close he’d feel on top of the world in record time.

Now that Lexi was 19 weeks pregnant everything cost her more energy than it usually did. She hadn’t slept this great and consistent throughout her whole life. It was almost as if her insomnia didn’t plague her anymore which she embraced. This was surely the best aspect regarding her pregnancy in her book.

Clemont huffed out a laugh when he felt their child kicking which still marveled him. “There it goes again, Lex.”

She was in a chipper mood. “Clearly someone is the most active throughout the day regarding what time it is.”

“It’s certainly enthusiastic with a strong kick.” He kissed her temple in an affectionate manner. Cause he had his hand on her stomach he had been able to feel it. He reveled under the fact that this was the child Lexi and he had created together. “You don’t have any pains, Lexi?”

“My shoulders are aching a bit but –“

Clemont granted her no chance to explain further as he was able to provide a gentle massage to her shoulders to ease any of her aching’s. In truth Lexi was the one who was pregnant and who carried their child, but he couldn’t help but feel somewhat guilty that she was the only one to endure any pains through that. That’s why he was determined and insistent to rub away any ache his wife possessed, to let her know he worshipped her and she didn’t have to do endure this by herself. He didn’t need to express that to her cause she could sense his emotions.

“Are you a massaging robot now?” There was glee in her scarlet eyes.

“Only for you. And no I’m not inventing one cause I adore doing that myself. Makes me feel like I’m contributing to this pregnancy somehow.”

“You already are, babe. So thankful for how supportive you are.”

As he massaged any of her aches away time slowly progressed around them as lunch drew closer. He was about to ask her something when he heard her stomach grumbling which made him laugh. “Guess that your body’s sign that it’s feeding time. What can I can get you, Lex?” As she opened her mouth to say something he raised an eyebrow. “Please don’t tell me you that you want raw carrots and peanut butter again?”

Lexi snickered softly at that. “Clem, I can’t help what my body makes me crave. My taste buds aren’t functioning properly. Everything I usually indulge to eat now tastes foul. I can’t even enjoy ice cream. Its like it has no flavor.” She pouted solemnly.

“I can’t imagine what it must be like for everything to taste differently than what you’re accustomed to. You’ll be able to eat buckets of ice cream when your pregnancy is over, dear wife. I’ll just be glad when your cravings are more refined.”

“Clemont, stop making fun of my taste buds!”

He chuckled at her reaction. “Sorry, babe.” He pecked her forehead. “I’ll go get you your lunch.”

He left her in the living room as he went to give food to all of their Pokémon and made a simple sandwich for himself and brought his wife’s special pregnancy food. He couldn’t help but make a sour face as he handed her the place.

“It doesn’t exactly look appealing. I’d never in a million years considered this as a combination to eat though.”

She snorted. “Me neither. Blame my body. Yet it’s all I want to eat now.” She practically didn't eat anything else besides this. “I can hardly wait till my taste buds are restored. Then you can take me out to a pizza restaurant please.”

He addressed her his trademark smile. “If that’s what you wish, Lex. Everything better than _that_ horrendous combination.” At that she made a face at him.

They ate their lunch together on the couch like that which wasn’t where they’d normally eat their meals. Since they were in a somewhat lazy mood today that seemed to fit well with them.

“Time to get more productive,” Clemont announced when he had cleaned up the dishes. “Want to continue with working on the bedroom.”

She smiled. “I can’t wait to see the finished result, Clem. It will be outstanding for sure.” She turned around to grab some of the tools and items she was going to need for her activities.

He frowned dubiously when his wife was about to get onto a foldable stairs. “Wait! You don’t plan to get on those, do you?” His voice was elevated.

She pressed her lips into a thin line. “Well I have to if I want to clean the windows which urgently needs to happen. It’s not that outlandish that I do that.”

His hands were on the stairs so she couldn’t progress to a higher platform. “Lexi, no. I’d rather you not. They’re way too high for you.”

“High for me? I’ve been washing the windows ever since I moved in, Clemont. This isn’t something I’ve suddenly started doing. There’s no harm in me doing them. It’s just a chore.”

“But you weren’t pregnant then. You have to consider our child,” Clemont pleaded seriously and she could tell he meant it. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Nothing has ever happened to me before since I started doing this. It won’t suddenly happen now cause I’m always careful.”

Clemont bit his cheek. “I don’t like it, Lexi. I’m exceptionally careful with you. I can’t stand it if you accidentally get hurt or something.”

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “That’s preposterous. Tell me what do you expect me to do then?”

His hands clenched. “To not do the windows or any heavy lifting. That’s what Clembot is for.” The robot was present in the kitchen doing some minor cleaning. “It’d be pleased to take over those chores from you and it would reassure me, Lexi.”

She paused for a moment and swallowed thickly. “But that’s not Clembot’s duty. I’ve been doing the windows for years and I’m not suddenly going to stop doing them just because you’d rather have me not doing them. That’s ridiculous. I’m pregnant that doesn’t mean I’m an invalid, Clemont. I’m capable of doing lots of things.”

He shook his head. “No I can’t stand by and let that happen. It wouldn’t be a problem if you’d hand over those chores to me or Clembot. I’m not allowing you to get up onto these stairs, Lexi. Not if I can prevent it.”

Lexi angrily threw the rag into the bucket. “You cannot expect me to sit down like a fragile china doll for the remainder of my pregnancy just because _you_ want me to, Clemont! That’s not how it works! I’m not yours to control! You better get your ignorant head out of your arse now and see sense!” Her voice was raised and it displayed the rage that was building up inside of her at his injustice.

“You’re not changing my mind, Lex. You will accept my decision eventually when it makes sense to you.” Clemont had his hands on her arms to try and sooth her cause he could sense that she was tensing up profusely. Only his attempts were futile.

With her pregnancy hormones raging through her Lexi wasn’t going to take this as she snapped. “Then you’re nothing but a fucking idiot, Clemont!” She had never sworn at him like that, but his actions were making her see white before her eyes. Her heart was beating loudly inside her ears. “You can’t just tell me what to do just because you’re a nervous prick! You can’t deny me my rights! I can’t stand looking at you!” In a fit of rage Lexi forcefully pushed her husband away so that she could run away from him. He heard her slamming the bedroom door shut as she locked the door.

“Lexi, please open the door.” Clemont pounded on the door numerous times.

“Screw you! I’m not letting you in!”

Clemont and Lexi had never even gotten into an argument since they had started dating so this was a place Clemont didn’t want to venture with her. He felt that his wife had misunderstood his intentions because his actions came from a good place and overreacted as a result. He was convinced that Lexi couldn’t possibly stay inside their bedroom for the remainder of the day.

As time progressed he quickly discovered that Lexi was quite relentless and stubborn when she was crossed. She wasn’t going to give into defeat. She had made no sign of unbolting the door to allow him entrance so they could talk this through no matter how many times he pleaded. The only ones who were allowed inside were some of their Pokémon who wanted to keep her company like Raichu, Azumarill, Shinx and Chespin. The others remained with him.

With the current situation Clemont couldn’t concentrate on what he had planned to do. His mind constantly shifted to Lexi because he couldn’t stand the fact that they were having a dispute which was unresolved. It ate away at his skin like a festering wound.

Like that he remained on the outside of the door hoping that Lexi would eventually snap out if it and brush it off with a laugh. But as time went on she showed no sign of emerging from the bedroom anytime soon and he started to become more restless and agitated. The Pokémon that were with him tried to console him cause their fight upset them as well.

It wasn’t until he heard voices coming from behind him that made him turn around as Augustine and Meyer stepped into the apartment together through the elevator.

“Hi there,” Augustine greeted.

“Hello. Oh is it that late already?” Clemont had actually forgotten the time with what was transpiring. Apparently it was already passed 3pm and he had been staring at the door for a while.

“Are you just by yourself? Where is Lexi?” Meyer didn’t initially spotted his daughter-in-law’s anywhere “She knows we were supposed to come over this afternoon.”

“Lexi has locked herself in the bedroom exactly a hundred and twenty minutes ago after she pushed Clemont and cursed at him,” Clembot informed them.

“Lexi did that?” Augustine couldn’t quite grasp his daughter’s actions. “That’s quite uncharacteristic of her.”

“That’s because Clemont is a bubbling ass!” Lexi shouted through the door as she heard every word. That obviously made them turn their attention to him for answers.

Clemont’s arms were crossed as he started to explain what had happened. “She has locked herself into the bedroom ever since and won’t come out.”

Meyer scoffed out a soft laugh. “You’re a dead man, son, to get on your pregnant wife’s bad side. That’s a dangerous territory for any spouse to tread.”

“It’s not like I willingly wanted to rub Lexi the wrong way.”

“I’ll go try and talk to her,” Augustine suggested. “At least cool her down somewhat. She’s bound to listen to me.” As he knocked on the door and said that it was him Lexi did open the door to a small gap so her dad could enter. As she did that her gaze crossed with Clemont for a faint second and he could tell she was fuming on the inside. She was nowhere near to forgiving him yet.

Meyer placed a hand on his shoulder as they were alone. “Clemont, you have every right to be cautious with your wife when she’s pregnant, but you have to respect her boundaries. You don’t want to suffocate her and make her turn against you by taking away all of her rights. Lexi is a capable young woman with a feisty spirit. She’s the last person you want to aggravate.”

Clemont licked his lips. “I’m just so careful with her, dad. She is carrying our child and – “

“That doesn’t mean you should put her on a leash. You have to view this from her perspective, son. How would you feel if your significant other decides what you should and should not do? That’s inhumane. Like I understand why you’re worried about her cause she’s pregnant. I was the same with your mother and became incredibly overbearing and we budded heads from time to time because of that. Don’t be like that and learn from my mistakes. Grand Lexi the chance to be who she is and do what she wants to do. If you don’t work through this together it will certainly leave a heavy strain in your marriage which you don’t want.”

This clearly gave Clemont something to mull over as he let his father’s words sink in.

“And if that doesn’t work then perhaps Lexi and you can come up with a solution to this problem together where you’re both satisfied. But whatever you do, let Lexi do her chores and activities. A pregnant woman shouldn’t be snubbed of her activities or duties and be made to feel in a certain way. They’re a woman in their own right and need the support that their husband can provide them and not be forced to obey and be compliant to her spouse their commands. You have to ask for her forgiveness and promise to better yourself. Think it through, Clemont.”

Meyer gave his son no time to argue with him as he opened the door of the bedroom which Augustine hadn’t locked behind him. He gently shoved Clemont inside the room as Augustine quickly exited so that the two of them would be trapped inside there.

“Now you two won’t be released from this room until you talk this through and bury the hatchet,” Augustine made clear from the other side with the door closed. “I don’t care how long it takes.”

Clemont and Lexi were on the furthest sides of the room from another as the tension weighed heavily between them. Neither of them were pleased with their dad’s interfering actions and how they were forced to make peace at their hands. They didn’t say a word for some time which drew attention on the other side.

“You two are awfully quiet,” Meyer said. “You better get to it, kiddos. We’re here as long as is necessary. Get talking.”

Cleary they weren’t quite sure how to break the tension which sizzled between them. Not even their Pokémon dared to utter a word cause this wasn’t their place to intervene.

Lexi folded her arms as there was a certain expression in her scarlet eyes. “You better start since you caused this.”

Clemont bit his lip as he scratched the back of his neck. “Okay. I never intended to make you mad. All I wanted was for you to understand why I brought that up. You mean the world to me, Lexi. If anything were to happen to you I’d never forgive myself. If by at least one way I could at least prevent to keep you safe I’d do it.”

“Even if it means by playing as a boss while you just expect me to lick your heels for the remainder of my pregnancy? I can’t tell you how degrading that feels, Clemont. To be told what you’re not entitled to do because it’s his wish. You make me feel like I’m not entitled to breathe.”

“Only because I don’t want anything to happen to you or our child. I love you far too much to let anything happen to you.”

“You should’ve just proclaimed your fear to me instead of denying me what I’ve been doing for years. No woman has died whilst being pregnant by washing the windows and I won’t be the first. I can understand that your concern comes from a genuine place but your behavior is overbearing and you’re smothering me with your actions. I can’t stand to live like this for another four months.”

Clemont took a few steps forwards as her gaze was heavy on him. “Lexi, the last thing I want to do is push you away. That’s something that I desperately want to prevent. What can I do so you’ll forgive me because I resent the fact that we’re having a fight?” 

She also took a few steps forwards as her voice was softer. “If me doing these chores unnerves you so perhaps we can come up with solution which puts your mind at ease and you’d let me be. I don’t want to be snuffed. Maybe when I intend to wash the windows I’ll allow to accept help from any of our Pokémon like Chespin who could use his vines to help? And even if I am running into physical problems I could always come to you. Would that comfort you?”

Chespin flapped with his arms in promise among the other Pokémon. “ _Ches. Chespin. Ches. Pin. Pin._ ”

He slowly nodded till he stood right in front of her. “Yeah that brings me assurance. That way I wouldn’t have to constantly worry anything could go wrong. Lexi, I probably do not earn your forgiveness for everything that I’ve done to you today by making you feel like you had no voice of your own. That was despicable behavior from me and I see that now. I’m deeply sorry for any grievances I’ve caused you. I promise to better myself from here on out. If you cannot forgive me I’d totally understand and –“

Lexi astounded him by folding her arms around his neck which lifted the tension between them. “It’s alright. I forgive you, Clemont. I’m just so thankful that you’re finally seeing sense. I hate being in fights with you. I’ve never even raised my voice at you, nor did we have a disagreement before.”

The weight seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders. “Me too, Lex. It sure made me realize that I have to respect your opinions more and should never take you for granted. I don’t want to have any more altercations with you.”

“You won’t, Clem. I’m also truly sorry for how I cursed at you and yelled at you.”

“No you had every right to curse at me for being an inconsiderate asshole, babe. That’s perfectly fine. I shouldn’t have pushed you the way that I did.”

“Don’t mention it. We’ve resolved it now. You can make it up to me later. Just know that I love you more than anything, Clemont.”

He leaned slightly back as he noted the shimmers in her eyes as she winked at him. “That’s a guarantee, Lex. I love you too.”

Like that he connected their mouths now that their moods had been drastically altered and their mild misconception had been resolved.

“I’m not hearing any talking!” Meyer pointed out when they realized how quiet it had gotten.

“That’s because I can’t talk when we’re making out!” Lexi called with her lips still pressed against her husband’s and his cheeks nuzzling against hers.

“They surely made up fast.” Augustine laughed at their reaction. “I hope it doesn’t escalade into anything more than making out.”

“They seemed to have forgotten we’re right here,” Meyer jested.

“Very funny!” Clemont called back, with a tone of amusement in his voice.

Their Pokémon were ecstatic that they had made amends and had somehow created this sort of group hug around them where half of them jumped onto their backs, heads or shoulders, while the others were standing next to them. It truly sealed how whole and functional their family was.

When Lexi opened the door of the bedroom, holding her husband’s hand, all their Pokémon joyfully emerged as well and found a place to lounge about or play somewhere else in the apartment.

“Well look at the happy couple,” Meyer grinned widely. “It’s better to see you two on the same page again.”

Clemont was all smiles now that everything had been cleared up. “We intend to stay there, dad.”

Lexi let out a giggle. “Absolutely.”

“Oh I forgot to tell you.” Augustine pulled a tablet from his pocket which he held out to them. “You should check this out.”

Clemont and Lexi read what was displayed on the screen which was an article about the winner of the first Alola League. Normally that wouldn’t have peeked their interest as much were it not for the pictures of a boy and his Pikachu that they knew all too well: _Ash Ketchum_.

“Ash is Champion?” Lexi blinked perplexed as she let that sink in.

“He won first place?” Clemont seemed unable to quite progress that because that was their friend. The boy who they had been traveling with for a year. First he had became the runner up in the Kalos League and now the Champion of Alola. There truly was no limit to Ash’s Battling skills that he graced above everyone. “He finally did it.”

“He even won the exhibition match against the Masked Royale who turned out to be the regional Professor there,” Meyer added impressed. “What a tremendous growth he has gone through.”

Lexi smiled. “Well if one person could achieve it then it’s Ash. He has been participating in all of the Leagues in all the different regions and managed to win one. That’s well deserving achievement for sure.”

“Exactly,” Clemont agreed. “We’ve witnessed what he already could do when he was in Kalos, so he only could’ve grown a substantial amount after he left. It has been three years since we’ve seen him. We should try and call for him to offer our congratulations.”

“If he’s still in Alola then obviously.” They hadn’t exactly been in contact much since their separations and they only called another every few months. “I’m certain he’s already has his mind set on his next goal.”

“Ash is always thinking of what else is in store for him,” Augustine replied, smirking.

“Right. Now let’s get to the reason why we’re here. Time to make dinner.” Meyer was already heading towards the kitchen as they all followed him.

The mood during dinner was more heightened as they were all in high spirits with how everything had turned out. Lexi and Clemont were certain that this fallback they endured today was bound to provide them with the chance to grow stronger in their relationship together.

By the time Meyer and Augustine left it was about 7:30 in the evening which left them by themselves. Clemont had gone to the workshop area to tinker a bit on another one of his inventions. Lexi had checked up on all of their Pokémon before she went to join him there.

“Hey, babe,” she said which made him glance up at her as he was screwing a bolt to some metal.

“Yeah, Lex?”

She approached him as she played with the tuft of his hair just like she always did. There were shimmers in her scarlet eyes. “You haven’t exactly made it up to me yet.”

He grinned at her. “Now that you mention it I haven’t. That’s quite intolerable since I did promise you that.” Clemont put down his tools as he carefully pushed all the equipment away from the desk to create some space. “I guess I’ll have to do something about that, don’t I?”

“If you’re offering, Clem.” Lexi cupped his cheeks as she lay a kiss against his lips. Now that she was pregnant her hormones were out of control and her libido had reached maximum overdrive. It was on her mind a whole lot more and Clemont complied to her desire wherever he could.

“Come here.”

While they were kissing he carefully lifted her onto the desk as he supported her. He left on her sweater dress as his hands descended down to her black leggings which he slowly got out of the way so her bare skin was revealed. He trailed some kisses across the skin of her legs and inner tights. Her panties were in the way of his destination.

As Clemont sunk to his knees her hands were running through his hair. As their eyes locked he cleverly removed her panties and threw them somewhere in the workshop. The scent of her wet pussy whiffed around him and made him slightly delirious.

Lexi’s breathing was raspy when she inclined her head as he parted her outer folds so he could lick into her. With all the aggravation he had caused her today he was determined to please her in the best way. Lexi’s soft words of encouragement as he inserted two fingers into her made him set up a pace he knew left her gasping.

Her chest was rising and falling from his actions as all she could focus on was feeling her husband all around her. He had inserted three of them in the end as he feverishly licked into her like she was the last meal he’d ever get. Her body shook with it as that tingling sensation build up in her very core.

“Clemont. _I_ –“ Lexi couldn’t even finish her sentence as her orgasm coursed through her. Clemont held her hips just in case till she had came to her senses. In one smooth motion she had tugged him up by his jumpsuit and crashed her lips into his. “You’re definitely the best at making up.”

He huffed out a laugh. “I’m glad that you allowed me the chance, Lex.”

That made her squeal. “Now I just want to be with you, babe.” Lexi unzipped his jumpsuit and removed his tank top which so his chest was bare. His boxers she tugged down in one smooth motion as his fully erected cock was presented to her.

Whilst they were kissing she made him sit down onto the chair as she was above him. Every inch of his lean body was pressed against hers as she sank down onto him and took in his cock, making them both groan into the others mouth.

Sex was always something Lexi and Clemont adored to experience together, but now that she was pregnant and her round stomach came between them it heightened the experience. It wasn’t that it was in the way, it basically only added new feelings for them. The fact that this was their child, something that they had created together.

Clemont and Lexi moved in unison as their lips weren’t removed from another for a second. Sure Lexi wasn’t as nimble as she once was, but that wasn’t a issue during this position. Clemont’s hand were present on her swollen stomach as hers remained around his neck and in his hair.

There wasn’t a lot that was being said other than the soft pleas of their spouses’ name. They proceeded into prolonging their release for several minutes until they climaxed almost simultaneously about ten minutes later.

They burst into laughter together when the baby chose that precise moment to announce its presence by kicking Lexi’s stomach which they both felt.

“Guess it’s pleased that its dad is here.” Lexi’s smile was bright.

He barked out a laugh and then grinned. “It would be incredible if they were able to sense that. I’d like to believe so.” He never removed his hand from her stomach and tenderly stroked the skin.

“Hmm. I’m certain it will create a stronger bond when it’s born cause it’s already accustomed to us.”

“What else could increase that bond? Talking to it?”

Her smile enlarged as her fingers were still in his hair. “Probably, Clem.”

“Then I’d have to give that a chance, babe.” Clemont moved around till his head was closer against her stomach. “Hi there. I need you to know that your mom and dad are already ecstatic that you’ll be arriving. We’ll be the most doting parents any child could ever wish for. When you’re born you’ll be adored and welcomed into a loving and caring family. That’s a guarantee.”

Lexi was beaming as Clemont straightened himself and took her time to kiss him as her love for him bubbled over. “That is just going to cement what a wonderful father you’re going to be, Clemont.”

He chuckled softly against her lips. “Lexi, I don’t hesitate for a second that you won’t be a marvelous mother who our child will idolize. I mean who wouldn’t?”

“Guess we have to wait another four months for that confirmations, huh?”

“Speculating with you can’t be beat anyway, darling wife. We just have to wait for our child to be born when the time is right.”

“All in good time, husband of mine.” Like that she gladly deepened their kiss.


	151. A Little bit of Class!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short one :)

“ _Shiiiinx._ ” Shinx’s brushed its head against Lexi’s hand as it initiated a pet from her as she calmly scratched the top of its head. Luxray was at her feet snoozing quietly to stay in Shinx’s proximity so he could keep an eye out.

“So Serena,” Lexi began as she was having a phone call with the girl. “How is the ribbon hunting going?” The girl hadn’t changed since last Lexi saw her about a year ago. 

“It’s running rather smoothly. Being here has allowed me the chance to make lots of friends and gain experience.”

“But what about your intentions of becoming Kalos Queen?”

She was silent as she licked her lips. “I don’t believe that’s cut out for me anymore. There are a lot of talented new performers in the branch who stand a good a chance as any to beat Aria. In fact I’ve been asked to share my experience with younger performers and to teach them the ropes.”

Lexi smiled. “And to sort of become a mentor to them? You’d be perfectly cut out for that. You have that gentle touch that a mentor needs.”

That earned her a giggle. “That’s why I’m certainly considering it. It will allow me the opportunity to exchange my knowledge with other people. Then I will be able to travel to various regions to tutor young performers. On another note how is your pregnancy fairing?”

Lexi stood up a bit so her stomach was visible as she hadn’t let go of Shinx. “Can’t complain actually. So far it’s growing according to schedule and I haven’t encountered any problems yet. I’m supposed to go into labor in within the next three months.”

“It’s really drawing closer now. I was hoping if it’d be alright with you and Clemont if I come when your baby is due because I want to support the two of you.”

She smiled warmly. “You’re always welcome here, Serena. Don’t doubt that. Your company will surely be appreciated when the time is right.”

“Then that’s a deal. I’ll make sure I’ll visit with an abundance of gifts appropriately for your little bean.”

“That’s not necessary, but the thought is nice.”

“ _Shiiinx. Shiinx._ ” Shinx nodded with its head in agreement.

“Clemont and I are actually supposed to go to a childbirth course tonight,” Lexi added. “We haven’t done anything like that before, but we want to be prepared.”

Serena’s smile widened. “You’re truly putting a lot of effort into this. That’s bound to bring the two of you closer. I’m curious to see how it goes.”

“I’ll keep you updated. Right now I should check up on him cause he’s been working on the bedroom for most of the afternoon and I haven’t heard anything for some time.” She flashed a generous grin.

“That’s fine, Lexi. Do take care.” Serena waved at her.

“You too. Bye.” Like that their phone call got disconnected.

Lexi got up as she put Shinx down so it could run around. She exited the workroom where the phone was located as she went down the hallway. The bedroom for their child was next to their own. The wall between them had a connecting door so it’d be easier to get to the baby when it was required.

As she peeped her head around the threshold she spotted Clemont sitting at the center of the room. He had mostly done and built everything inside this room with the assistance of Meyer. Last week he had painted two walls a soft yellow and another a light grey. Since the gender was a mystery to them, those colors were most appropriate. 

The child furniture that Clemont had gathered were in a soft grey as well so they all matched. The only piece of furniture that wasn’t completed yet was the cradle because Clemont wanted to give it some of his own flair.

“Clem, how is it going?” Lexi asked as she noticed what he had been working on. Her hands went on his shoulders. “The cradle is starting to come together nicely.”

He smiled up at her at her arrival as he hadn’t stopped his tinkering. “Rather well, babe. I just have to give it some final tweaks so that it will rock the child to sleep.”

She snorted. “You should run some tests with that first in case you accidentally hurl the child across the room. We don’t want that.”

He laughed sarcastically. “That’s not gonna happen. I’ve tested it about five times by now and I’ve almost gotten the adjustments right. It won’t hurl the child away, Lex.”

“I’m just teasing. I know you won’t risk that. You’ve been working on this room for months and I’m so proud for how you’ve built all of this yourself.”

His blue eyes shimmered. “This is the least that I can do for our baby. Want to make sure that they are given the best of the best cause I built it myself. That way I can make it however I please.”

“Babe, you’ve put your soul into creating all of this so the baby is bound to appreciate that. Like I do.” As he inclined his head she lay a gentle kiss against his lips. “You succeeded into building all of this well ahead.”

His smile enlarged. “That’s because I want to be well prepared in advance, Lex. You know what I’m like.”

“Of course I do and it graces you. Are you ready for tonight’s course though?” Lexi’s fingers played with the tuft of his hair.

There was mirth in his blue eyes. “Course. I don’t want to give you the feeling that you have to do this pregnancy by yourself and especially when you’re going into labor. That’s why I considered this so we can do this together if you want us to.”

“There is no person I’d rather do this with than you, Clemont. I even want you there with me when our child is due.”

At that he dropped his tools and cupped her cheeks as he remained seated on the floor. He kissed her with a lot of feelings attached to it in a way that left her lips buzzing.

“That’s what I want too, Lexi. I’m rather excited to meet our upcoming bundle of joy already.”

“About three more months left till we do, husband of mine.” She kissed the tip of his hair. “I’m certain the remainder of my pregnancy will fly by from here on out like it has been doing from the start. My stomach is surely expending.”

He flashed her a toothy grin. “That’s just a part of it all. You look exceptionally nice and snazzy with your stomach like that.”

She snorted. “But it isn’t as practical, Clem. It’s becoming more of a hassle with every passing week with getting dressed with my stomach in the way.”

“That’s why you have me, babe. At your service. I’ll aid wherever I can.”

“If I didn’t have you. Are we going to eat dinner now?”

“Yeah. I’m going to make your favorite.” There was a smug expression on his face.

Lexi leaned more into him as she briefly embraced him in gratitude and squealed into his ear. “Yeeey!”

Since she became pregnant her appetite had expended, but her taste buds were making it difficult for her to crave what she normally ate. Throughout her pregnancy so far she basically only ate raw carrots with peanut butter to her husband’s distaste, but sometimes her cravings were more ravined and she actually desired something more tasteful which they both could eat. That being Katsudon.

The meal itself was well appreciated and Lexi fortunately had a good taste bud day as Clemont liked to call it. That’s why he wasn’t surprised that she asked for another round two times. Once they and all their Pokémon had eaten it was time for them to leave.

The sun was close to setting as they got out of Prism Tower and walked through Lumiose City together. Since the location where the course was being held was nearby they could easily walk there. Therefore it was only a ten minute walk till they reached their destination.

Of course being one of the newer participants in the course they were intimately greeted by the woman named Debra who led the course, who was of middle age. From the warm and friendly expression on her face they could tell that Debra was glad they were there, which gave them the feeling that they were welcome.

It practically began with Debra talking about some vital information with them they might not have been aware of since this was their first child. They were both very observant to what was being told. Some other couples weren’t afraid to share some of their own experiences with them. For Clemont and Lexi that truly opened their eyes.

Then began the most important part which was the reason why they were here. This was a class which was going to make it easier for Lexi to go into labor when the time was right, and for Clemont to be a valid support to her.

Debra basically made them sit down on the floor with Clemont in the back. While they tried out various poses Debra demonstrated the proper ways of breathing that came along, and instructed the spouses where to apply pressure to comfort their wives.

Only Clemont and Lexi obviously were a bit of giggly people. While Debra was assisting another couple, Clemont went into a soft chuckling fit as he was massaging his wife’s ribs.

“Clem, you can’t,” Lexi scolded quietly, but couldn’t hide the hint of amusement in her voice. It was obvious that he was in a playful mood because of the atmosphere there and the positions they were required to take.

“I’m sorry, Lex.” His breathing ghosted against her temple. “I’m trying my best.”

“Hmm I can tell.”

When his laughter had somewhat subsided Debra demonstrated another position for everyone to copy. She instructed to all the woman how to properly do their breathing in case the labor would occur. Meanwhile she told the spouses where to massage the women to provide them with the support that’d make things easier for them and where to pay attention to. In truth it was beneficial for all of them.

Clemont was carefully kneading his wife’s stomach as he kissed the tip of her hair. “How is it all making you feel, Lex?”

She smiled at him when their gazes met. “Glad to be able to do this with you, Clem.”

“This course surely was a great idea. It has already provided us with any necessary information. I don’t want you to go into childbirth when we’re not prepared or don’t know what to expect. This at least gives us some insight.”

“Right. This is the least thing we could do. Even though I’m convinced that when the child is due that most of these instincts come naturally. Now at least I’ll have something to fall back on.”

“Well it’s our first child so of course we’re excited and curious about it all. Our expectations might be proven wrong when we’re experiencing reality. You can’t say we haven’t tried it all.”

“Precisely. Maybe it’s an option for me to have the child at home actually.”

At that Clemont’s blue eyes lit up. “Aw. I’d absolutely adore that, Lex. If only we can make it possible that is. We might have to discuss with any physicians to see if we can arrange something of that nature.”

She beamed at him. “I would seriously appreciate that, babe. I’m not too fond of having to deliver the child at the hospital if I’m being honest.”

“Me neither. It does sound more personal to have the child at home instead. I’m all up for it.”

Lexi inclined her head so that she could press her lips against his which reassured him. “Hm. Thank you, Clemont. Now we have to pay attention to the class.”

He laughed against her mouth. “Sorry, Lexi. You’re right.”

She was only playing obviously since this was a lighthearted course where everything went at a slow pace and there was no pressure.

When the next position came around Clemont hoisted his wife to her feet. Debra was mainly focused on teaching them the proper breathing techniques. He was standing behind Lexi whilst his hands were on her upper back to apply support as he placed kisses above them to encourage her on. In truth Lexi found his actions to be endearing.

She was thankful that they had decided to participate in this course after all because it had surely taught them a tremendous amount. Even though their class hadn’t ended yet they had already decided to take more of these courses because they didn’t want to miss out on any vital information. Besides the company was pleasurable here with Debra and the other couples.

As the course eventually drew to a conclusion Lexi and Clemont walked back to Prism Tower together. With the course behind them they were already anticipating their child’s arrival even more as they were taking all precautions.


	152. A New Addition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeey!
> 
> Lexi: 21  
> Clemont: 21  
> Serena: 15  
> Bonnie: 10

Lexi’s feet barely made any sound as she slowly made her way through the hallway of their apartment. It was close to dawn and practically everyone was still fast asleep which she didn’t want to intercept.

By now she was 9 months pregnant and her child had been due approximately 9 days ago and hadn’t shown any sign of its arrival any time soon. In truth Lexi was kind of tired of being pregnant and all the aches it provided to her body. The child was inside her womb pressing against her blatter so Lexi felt as if she had to go to the toilet a lot more frequently these days. That was an aspect of her pregnancy she wasn’t going to miss.

Once she had done her business in the bathroom she washed her hands and momentarily studied her reflection. Her stomach was of a tremendous size at this stage of her pregnancy. It made far less agile because it was in the way of everything. The doctor had informed them that there was nothing to worry about yet cause the child hadn’t come out yet. Only if this prolonged with a few more days they were forced to induce the labor so the child’s life wouldn’t be put at risk.

Lexi headed towards the room inside their apartment first where there Pokémon usually frequented before she’d return to the bedroom. Luxray and Shinx were snoozing on a sofa together which still warmed her heart to see how close they were. Lilligant, Azumarill and Bunnelby were awake and greeted her as she came over to provide them with a friendly petting.

“Morning to you.” She smiled at them which earned her an enthusiastic reaction. Lexi was slightly knelt onto the ground so she could easier reach them. It was while she was hunched over when she felt this a sort of sharp pain inside of her uterus which made it clench as she briefly closed her eyes. She knew what that pain entailed.

This obviously drew the concern of all the Pokémon in the proximity which were awake. Her hands went to her stomach as they all eyed her worrisomely.

“Can you please get Clemont for me? Our child is on its way, but there is no reason to be alarmed.”

“ _Buuunbeeee,_ ” Bunnelby assured.

“ _Azuuu._ ” Azumarill nodded firmly.

“ _Lilligant. Liiil._ ” Lilligant added as she Azumarill and Bunnelby hurried out of the room to get extra assistance.

The three of them went to the bedroom where they opened the door. Because of Lexi’s request they’d got onto the bed where Clemont lay asleep under the covers.

“ _Buuun. Buuunby._ ” Bunnelby was the one who gently shook Clemont’s shoulder with the intend to rouse him.

Clemont softly groaned at the contact because wasn’t in the mood to be woken already at this hour. But he heard multiple voices so he sat up right and he noted the urgency of the Pokémon on their bed as they addressed him. He put on his glasses. “What’s wrong?”

Lilligant gestured towards the empty space in the bed to the door. “ _Liiiiil. Liill._ ”

“Is it Lexi?”

Azumarill bounced up and down. “ _Azuu._ ”

That got Clemont out of bed in a flash as he hurried out of the bedroom in case his wife needed his aid. Else their Pokémon wouldn’t have come to get him. That is how he made it there to the room where they escorted him towards. There he found Lexi on a sofa where she was seated and supported by Chespin, Raichu and Vivillon. Heliolisk sat at the furthest edge of the sofa.

“Babe, everything alright?” 

She smiled up at him. “Yeah. I just wanted to share with you that my contractions have begun and –“

“What? Really?” His voice went up a few octaves as paced a few circles across the room. “What can I do?”

Lexi took his hand when he was nearby. “Staying calm is what you need to do, Clem. It has only just started so it’s bearable now. For all we know the contractions can last the whole morning. There is no need to panic now.”

He slowly nodded as he let that sink in. “Right. We prepared for this.” He briefly pecked her lips. “Our child is on its way, Lex.”

“It has surely taken its sweet time.”

“I’ll go call the doctor to keep her updated.”

As Clemont called the doctor who had been supporting them from the beginning of the pregnancy, she instructed him to keep track of how close Lexi’s contractions were coming between another. If they were that meant her dilating according to plan. She was on her way there anyway to offer assistance.

Clemont also went to call their dad’s that Lexi’s contractions had begun because they were super invested in that. He had barely disconnected the call when they had both promised they’d be coming over as well because they wanted to be here when the child was born.

That’s how about an hour later there were a lot more people present at the apartment. Lexi’s contractions had only slightly sped up and she wasn’t in any tremendous pain. Serena and Bonnie stayed at her side and were the ones who handed her anything to drink or to eat. Meyer and Augustine were somewhat anxious for how everything was going to transpire, and especially Augustine’s gaze was mainly focused on his daughter.

Bonnie had been on her journey to become a Pokémon trainer but had paused it when Lexi’s due date approached so she could be there for the birth.

There wasn’t anything else that they could do besides waiting for Lexi’s contractions to come swifter. Every time Lexi endured one she clenched her teeth and clasped firmer into her husband’s hand who was just glad he could assist her in any way. He would’ve gladly taken over the pain his wife was enduring at their expense.

The doctor was accompanied by a midwife and both of them were keeping a close track of Lexi’s contractions and how far she had dilated by now. They had prepared the master bedroom in advance in case they suddenly had to move Lexi there to go into labor. Not even their Pokémon wavered from their sides.

When Lexi had gone to the bathroom to freshen up she froze in place when she felt a popping sensation followed by a gush as something wet trickled down her leg. With everything that was transpiring that could only indicate one particular thing. She opened the bathroom door ajar where Augustine was at the other side in case she needed him.

“Dear, you good?” Her dad noted the frown on her face.

Lexi bit her lip. “My water broke, dad.”

That spurted him into action. “I’ll get help. Stay still.”

She chuckled softly. “Not going anywhere.”

Augustine returned within a minute along with the doctor, midwife and Clemont. The first two observed the situation while the latter was concerned what that entailed.

“There is nothing to worry about,” the midwife clarified nicely.

“Your water breaking is just part of the process,” the doctor added calmly. “Before you can go into labor you need to be fully dilated which can only be a matter of time now. Everything is going according to plan.”

Clemont let out a breath at that notion. “That’s fortunate.”

“We’ll freshen you up.” The midwife went with her into the bathroom so that she could aid Lexi with removing her wet clothes. Clemont handed her an extra pair of clothing from his wife which existed of a simple crème colored nightgown which reached her knees.

When Lexi returned to the living room Serena handed her another cup of tea as she sat down. Everyone was so caring and gentle with her that it made Lexi feel special and adored. Bonnie momentarily took Lexi’s cup when she endured another contraction which were coming more closely now.

So far about four hours had gone by since Lexi’s contractions had first started. There was no way of knowing how long exactly it could take before Lexi could finally go into labor. In truth she was growing exhausted of these relentless contractions whose pain had somewhat intensified.

When it was noon there was basically no time between her contractions. The midwife checked her dilation one last time. “You’re fully dilated now. It’s fully set into motion.”

“We got you,” the doctor assured as she and the midwife were the ones who carefully raised Lexi to her feet and supported her across the room towards the bedroom. The only ones who were allowed to come with them were Clemont, Meyer and Augustine. Lexi had wanted all of them with her because they were vital in her life.

As Lexi lay in bed Clemont stayed closely at her side just like they had agreed he would. The doctor informed Lexi closely how everything was going to transpire and what she needed to do.

Once they had given Lexi her epidermal it almost immediately went towards Lexi having to push. The classes they had taken had taught her how to breathe properly during these and the midwife also carefully reminded her. Clemont was supporting his wife in whatever way he could by applying soothing pressure onto her shoulder. He wasn’t going to lend Lexi his hand because she’d easily break it.

After every push Lexi fell down into the bed against Clemont who’d chastely kiss her temple. “Lex, you’re doing incredible.” She was coated in sweat so he wiped some away from her forehead with a wet cloth.

“You really are,” the midwife assured lightheartedly.

“You’ve pushed ten times,” the doctor added to assure them. “With how well you’re doing another ten should do the trick. Ready to go again, Lexi?”

Lexi nodded as she ignored the throbbing of her own body. “Yeah.” She bore down again and gave it everything she had. This lasted for approximately fifteen seconds she fell back against Clemont’s shoulder. After a few seconds of gathering inner strength she did it all over again.

“You’re getting close now,” the doctor informed.

“A few more times,” the midwife responded. “I can see the top of the head from here. Tremendous job so far.”

That somehow provided Lexi with more strength as she was ready to get this over. Clemont noticed that fiery glint in her scarlet eyes as she bore down for about the thirteenth time that day. “You got this, babe,” he softly encouraged as she briefly smiled at him before resuming her job. Every morsel of her body was focused on doing this right.

Lexi pushed about three times before as she let out a heavy groan. As she collapsed back against her husband the baby easily slid out of her in the process. For a few seconds there was nothing till cries filled the room.

“There it is,” the midwife announced.

The doctor had the baby in her arms so she could inspect it. She then grinned as she turned towards the new parents. “You have delivered a handsome little boy. Everything appears to be fine.”

Clemont was tearing up as he studied that bundle in the doctor’s arms because that was their child, the one they had been waiting for these last 8 months. He could only kiss his wife’s forehead as euphoria overwhelmed him. “You’ve done it, Lex. You’re a miracle.”

She smiled widely at that compliment. “He surely took his time. I’m just glad he’s alright.”

The doctor gestured for Clemont to come over so he’d be the one to cut his son’s umbilical cord. From that angle he laid eyes on him for the first time as he blinked the tears from his eyes. He was a dad now.

When it was cut the doctor carefully lay the baby across Lexi’s chest in a blanket so she could hold him. He was softly whimpering in her hold as he was acclimatizing. Every pain Lexi had just endured had faded now her son had been born. “Hi there. Can’t believe you’re here.” She couldn’t resist to lay a gentle kiss against his head.

Clemont was back at her side precisely as the baby’s eyes fluttered open and took in his surroundings. Those blue eyes that mirrored his own were so familiar as they locked with his own. “You surely took your time, but we’re so happy you’re part of the family now.” The small tuft of hair the boy possessed was a light blonde.

“You surely don’t have to question who the dad is,” Meyer pointed out with a smirk. “He definitely has the same eyes.”

Augustine came closer as well, one hand on his daughter’s shoulder. He had a cheerful expression on his face. “You’re clearly right. Yet he shares some of Lexi’s facial features. It’s a true mixture.” He kissed the tip of Lexi’s hair. “You did an outstanding job, dear. Couldn’t be prouder of you for what you created.”

She smiled brightly up at him. “I was only too glad to do it to get him here.” She then cautiously gave him to her husband because this was their child and he had that right. “There is your son, babe.”

“Thank you, Lex.”

Her heart sang when she saw how Clemont slid into that role of a dad the second their child was born. It was like a second nature to him. It suited him.

“Can’t tell you how full of love I already am.” Clemont knew he’d go to Hell to keep his son and family safe. He was still softly whimpering those noises only little babies could make. It made Clemont feel on top of the world now that his family was complete. He was only too glad to place several kisses on his son’s forehead.

Once everything had been settled Bonnie and Serena were allowed inside and almost instantaneously Lexi and Clemont’s Pokémon followed suit in concern and curiosity at the result along with Clembot. The midwife and doctor had left the room.

“Is my little niece or newphew finally here?” Bonnie’s face lit up.

“The baby is here,” Meyer assured with a chuckle.

Clemont had a wide blistering grin on his face as he addressed them all. “I would like you to introduce you all to newest addition of our family: our son.”

That obviously earned him an enthusiastic reaction from their Pokémon who were ecstatic and happy with their newest member. Most were bouncing up and down at that news as they were all in high spirits.

“We decided to name him Kayden,” Lexi added. That was a name they had chosen together almost as soon when they had discovered she was pregnant.

“That’s a charming name.” Serena smiled. “He’s adorable. Look at those little cheeks.”

Clemont then carefully handed Kayden to his dad. “Grandad’s first.” The tone of his voice displayed his amusement. He took a step back as he stood next to his wife.

Meyer let out a booming laugh. “I can vouch that I’m going to dote on my grandson.” The expression on his face was of delirium. “Someone is a very handsome boy.”

“That’s because he got good genes from both his parents.” Augustine winked playfully.

Meyer was someone who never shied away from his emotions so no one was astounded when he broke out into joyous sobs. “I’m so overcome with happiness!” He then gently passed Kayden down to Augustine.

The Professor seemed in his element. “You’re certainly precious.”

Lexi snickered softly. “Someone is already smitten.”

“I mean looking him how can you not fall head over heels, dear? This is something I adjust to with ease: being a granddad.” Augustine then gave Kayden to Bonnie who hadn’t talked too much.

“Hello there little one.” She beamed radiantly now that she was holding him. “My name is Bonnie.”

Clemont adjusted his glasses as their attention was focused on his sister. “So how does it feel to finally be an aunt, Bonnie? You’ve been pressing us about it for a solid five years.”

“Better than I anticipated, big brother.” She appeared gleeful. “All that pressing you two has surely paid off according to plan.”

Lexi snorted. “You wanting to become an aunt had nothing to do with us having a child, Bonbon.”

Bonnie stuck out her tongue. “No matter. I’m going to shower him with gifts from all over Kalos when I’m back on my journey.” That alone was such a Bonnie answer to give.

The last one in the line to hold Kayden was Serena who was here as a close friend. “He’s surely made it worth coming back from Hoenn for. He couldn’t be more fortunate to have more caring and doting parents. You can already tell he’s gonna grow into a successful boy.”

“That is exceptionally sweet of you, Serena,” Clemont grinned.

When Serena’s turn was up she gave Kayden to his dad who appeared perfectly alright with that. Clemont then sunk to his knees so he was at a better eyelevel with most of their Pokémon.

“Of course you all deserve to meet him too. Kayden, this is your family.”

That granted them the opportunity to have a closer look at Kayden. They all were super cautious and gentle around him as they observed him and were in a chipper mood with their newest family member. It was clear they all had grown protective over him.

“Pleasure to meet you, little one,” Clembot greeted chipperly.

About twenty minutes later Augustine, Meyer, Bonnie and Serena left the apartment to return to their homes so Clemont and Lexi would be alone with their child which would be vital for them. The midwife and doctor had left as well, but the first would return in the morning to offer assistance.

Clemont was on the bed with his wife with Kayden in his arms.

“Has it sunk in yet, Clem?” Lexi asked with mirth in her scarlet eyes as she played with Kayden’s fingers.

Clemont chuckled softly. “Not exactly. Can’t quite comprehend that my wonderful and beautiful wife brought this into the world.”

“We _both_ made this, babe.”

“True but you’re the one who delivered it for which I highly admire you. I cannot imagine the pain you endured for our son’s sake.”

“Would do it all again in a heartbeat.”

As Kayden started to wail quietly as an indication he was hungry Clemont was quick to jump into action. He handed him to Lexi who remained in bed for now. He then got out himself as he went through the connecting doors of Kayden’s bedroom where he had basically built everything himself.

One of his own inventions he was proud of was this sort of device that heated up bottles to feed a baby with in a matter of seconds if you’d insert it. They both had decided they’d bottle feed so they could feed Kayden at all times when Lexi wasn’t present. 

Clemont had done intensive tests and experiments with this invention so he was a hundred percent convinced it wouldn’t blow up. Else he wouldn’t risk the life of his own child.

When he returned to his own bedroom he had prepared a bottle with feeding and heated it to the correct temperature with ease. Their Pokémon all had remained present there out of interest. Most had made themselves comfortable somewhere as they kept a close eye. 

Clemont handed the bottle to his wife as he got back next to her. “Here you go, Lex. The honors is yours.”

“Aww thanks, Clemont. You’ll have another million opportunities soon.” At which he laughed.

That’s how they both lay there in bed with Kayden while Lexi fed their son and Clemont simply observed them with a blistering grin on his face. His heart was so full with his love for both of them. He had only been a dad for a few hours but to him it felt natural. That’s how he placed numerous kisses against Lexi’s temple who smiled back at him.

When Kayden was finished his eyes had fallen shut as he instantly drifted asleep.

“I’ll get him to bed, Lexi,” Clemont offered since she wasn’t rather mobile.

“But I don’t mind walking around, Clem. I’m rather stiff after everything that happened. Wanna get outta bed for now.”

He addressed her his trademark smile. “Whatever you wish.” He rose to his feet as he provided Lexi the support she needed to get up. Since she had stiches and Kayden in her arms it went slowly. “You okay?”

She let out a laugh. “Yeah. Am not as agile as I used to be.”

“Well that’s not so strange considering you just gave birth to our son, Lex.”

“Touché. This will pass.”

He hadn’t entirely let go off her as he guided her towards the other bedroom while Kayden remained asleep. Lexi was the one who placed Kayden into the cradle her husband had built himself as he tugged him in. Bonnie had gifted them with a plushy that resembled Squishy she had made herself. She had been adamant that they’d put it in the cradle.

For a moment they stood there together as they watched Kayden and were both overcome with bliss.

“Lexi, is it alright if I pour you a bath and get dinner afterwards?” Clemont offered generously. He felt that his wife had contributed enough to the birth of their child, and he wanted to aid her wherever he could. By now night was almost arriving.

She nodded. “Yeah I would appreciate that.”

“Then that’s what I’ll do.”

While she remained in the bedroom with Kayden along with some of their Pokémon he went to the bathroom to pour her a bath and added the soaps that he knew were her favorites. He was being a proper gentleman when he came to get her.

Noctowl, Lilligant and Chespin were the ones who stayed in the bedroom with Kayden to keep a close eye so that Clemont could assist Lexi with her bath. He didn’t entirely want to leave their son alone and their Pokémon were only glad to comply.

The warm bath water was exceptionally nice against Lexi’s skin. Most of her muscles were sore from the intensity of being in labor. Clemont sat on the edge of the bath and took his time to wash her skin clean and provide gentle pressure on her sore spots.

“I’m so proud of what you achieved today, babe.” He kissed between her shoulder blades.

“You’re sweet. Can’t thank you enough for how you’re taking care of me.”

“What I’m doing now is nothing compared to what you did. You brought our son into the world and you did it without complaining.”

Lexi tilted her head so that their gazes met. “Well as a mother that’s my duty to grand our son a chance of living. That’s what we all want. Once you can finally hold your child none of their pain matters anymore.”

“I do look up to you for that. I love you very much, Lexi.” He caressed her cheek.

“I love you too, Clemont. You know that.” She was quick to press her lips against his. She could sense his respect and admiration for her.

He aided her out of the bath once they were done and helped her in her comfortable and clean clothing. On their way to the kitchen they briefly stopped in Kayden’s bedroom to check up on him, but he hadn’t stirred. He’d probably cry for food or cleaning eventually.

Clemont grinned at her as they stopped in the kitchen. “Why don’t you just sit down and relax as I arrange dinner? I have something planned especially for you.”

Her face lit up. “You’re getting me pizza! You remembered!” Her arms went around his neck at that notion.

“I wouldn’t be a worthy husband if I didn’t, babe. Besides anything other than eating raw carrots with peanut butter these last eight months is something I’ll embrace.”

Lexi snorted. “Cheeky. Yeah I’m exhausted for having to eat those throughout my whole pregnancy. I want nothing more than to eat regular food again.”

“I’ll assist wherever I can. Just sit down and I’ll go quickly place an order alright?"

She pecked his lips. “Yes please, babe.”

They hardly ever ordered any food in ever since Clemont was an excellent chef and they enjoyed making their meals together. Obviously this was a specific occasion that asked for a change.

As Lexi waited in the living room while Clemont was making food for their Pokémon after his phone call, she was cuddling with Shinx and Raichu. Clemont had plastered monitors and speakers throughout the apartment which displayed footage and sounds of their son so they could keep track of him from all over the place. In truth Clemont had invented those himself which fascinated her. He had gone through such a length to prepare for Kayden’s arrival.

Normally they’d eat at the table but since Lexi was rather worn out they chose to eat on the sofa instead.

Lexi couldn’t put into words how much she had missed the flavor of anything consistent other than carrots these last 8 months. It truly tasted ten times better than she could remember. Made her realize how fortunate she was now that her taste buds were functioning properly again.

She hadn’t finished eating yet when Kayden was softly wailing which was Clemont’s cue to get up. “My turn, Lex.”

Since Clemont had been young when Bonnie had been born he had tons of experience with these matters, so this was familiar territory to him. From where she was she could see Clemont interacting with Kayden on the monitor as he made the cutest noises imaginable. He was phenomenal at this.

He returned within five minutes after having fed Kayden and cleaning him up. He actually had their son with him in his arms and had put him his soft beige pajamas on. “Kayden, that is your wonderful mommy over there.” Kayden muttered softly at that as he took everything in.

Lexi beamed as she waved at him. “Hi there, you cutie.” At that praise Kayden smiled which made her coo. It hadn’t a hundred percent sunk in yet that this was hers and Clemont’s son: something she had always secretly dreamed of. This was reality though. “It’s almost like I gave birth to you, Clemont.”

He chuckled lightheartedly as he sat down next to her with Kayden who was staring at both of them. “I guess in a way he does strongly resemble me when I was younger.”

“No doubt. That’s why he’s handsome.”

His laughter deepened. “That’s corny, Lex. He does share some features from you as well. Those are your cheekbones and nose after all. Also his hair is lighter than mine.”

“Guess that’s a mix between your blonde and my pink. It suits him.” Lexi’s head was on his shoulder. “Hmm. We’re really parents now.”

“And I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. I’m humbled that I get to experience parenthood with my partner in life, Lex,” Clemont vouched sincerely. “I’ll do whatever is required to be there for the two of you.”

“That’s something I don’t doubt, Clemont. I’m here with you all the way too.” Her fingers were playing with Kayden’s as she said nothing more.

Clemont sat there somewhat sandwiched between his wife and his son. Lexi was the first to drift asleep which he had been expecting. He rocked Kayden in his arms till the baby’s eyes fell shut as well. He placed numerous kisses on his son’s forehead.

Family life sure had come easy to him. With their newest addition in his family he was truly ready to experience it all. Their lives just had gotten a million times better with Kayden.


	153. Blending in With Ease!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexi: 21  
> Clemont: 21

“You know that before the sun rises that he’s your son, right?” Lexi’s voice was hoarse because she was half asleep since it was like five in the morning.

Clemont’s laugh brushed against her neck at that. “You say that every morning, Lex.”

“I’m only messing. I’ll go.”

Clemont extracted his arm so Lexi could get out of bed. She quickly put her glasses on as she stepped through the threshold of the connecting room where Kayden was wailing for their attention.

“Hi there, little grump,” she cooed as she lifted him out of the cradle and rocked him in her arms. “You have absolutely no reason to cry. We’re right here.”

Now that Kayden was six months old he didn’t required to be fed during the night as frequently anymore which was a huge plus for his parents who could get more hours of sleep. At six months old Kayden had grown a fair amount and had was more curious and interested in the world. His light hair remained wild.

While Lexi fed Kayden she quietly hummed a melody that was vivid from her own memory, which her own dad had probably sung to her.

Parenthood had fallen easily on both of them as they had filled that role as Kayden’s parents. They did it all without any complaining whenever they were rewarded with Kayden’s innocent and carefree laughter’s. The Pokémon were exceptionally protective over Kayden as well and had rapidly embraced him as a family member as they were constantly checking up on him.

“I take it you’re not going back to bed anymore, babe?” Clemont stepped into the room in his robe. He rubbed his eyes before he put his glasses on.

She smiled at him. “It’s my work day today so it would be quite pointless to get back to bed now. Besides I like being with Kayden.”

“Me too. I like being with both of you.” Clemont stood next to her as he pecked her temple. “Kind of sad you have to take him with you though today.”

“Clemont, that’s no issue. You can’t keep a constant eye on him when you’re having Gym matches.”

Now that Lexi was a mother she only worked four days a week. She took Kayden with her to the lab during two of those while Meyer had insisted to babysit the other two. Usually those were the days they’d always spend the night at Clemont’s old family home.

But during the days Lexi took Kayden with her she usually kept him close. Augustine had created specific areas throughout the lab for his grandson in case he needed sleep, cleaning or a place to play. Nor did he mind staying with Kayden whenever his daughter was immersed into her work. He tried to help her as best he could and he enjoyed the extra company.

Once Kayden had finished eating he took him from Lexi as he made him burp up. “That’s why I’m coming over for lunch anyway. Ever since Kayden has been born I resented the thought of having to part with him if you catch my meaning.”

Her scarlet eyes shimmered. “That’s only logical, Clem. You’re the best dad he could ask for.”

“Well I do my best. As long as Kayden is happy and well provided for. Besides I can just tell that through it all you were destined to become a mother. You truly blossomed into one and it takes my breath away.”

“Guess that being parents is something we both revel at. Either way I’m just grateful that I get to do it all with you.” Lexi kissed him for a few seconds.

“Same, Lex. You’re my partner in life after all.” He tilted his head down towards his son. “Isn’t your mommy marvelous?”

Course Kayden couldn’t properly speak but he was a champion at expression his feelings by making noises of confirmation. Whenever he was happy or grumpy he wouldn’t hide it. So now he babbled in confirmation.

Clemont chuckled softly. “Stole the words right from my mouth, son.” His gaze went to his wife. “Why don’t you get ready for your day while I’ll take care of Kayden?”

Lexi nodded at that offer. “Good idea.”

While she headed to the bathroom to do her morning routine, Clemont cleaned and refreshed Kayden as he put him in is clothes for the day. Usually he’d always do that if Lexi needed to work so she could do her own activities. Over these last six months they had truly perfected this routine to the T. 

By now her figure had somewhat returned to how it was before her pregnancy and she fitted her dresses again which she was thankful for. She didn’t feel like she was ready for work without them. 

About ten minutes later she stepped into the hall towards the kitchen where several of their Pokémon greeted her and initiated a pet from her which she gladly gave them. Kayden was seated upwards with his back against Luxray who supported him, as Kayden was playfully chasing after Azumarill’s tail the others watched. This displayed how they all adored Kayden’s presence.

Clemont was at his wife’s side. “I’ll do it.” That meant he would zip her dress close since she couldn’t reach it. He pecked her lightly on the lips. “One part of my routine complete. What do you want for breakfast, Lex?”

“Thank you, babe. Can we do pancakes?” Her appetite had certainly gone to its former state which she embraced.

That earned her a sincere laugh. “Course. Whatever you wish.”

Lexi had plenty of time before she had to leave. While Clemont went to make them breakfast she sat down near Kayden who hadn’t stopped playing with Azumarill, and Shinx and Chespin had also joined them in a friendly game. It was just a wholesome thing to witness how everyone interacted with another.

Lexi actually drew that interaction into her sketchbook which was more scattered with pictures of her son as well along with their Pokémon. She still sketched every day as a way to unwind and to capture memories. She had inserted a self-illustrated drawing of Clemont and Kayden onto the inside so she could always glance at it.

In truth Kayden was quite an easy child so far and didn’t whine an excessive amount. He only struggled with not falling asleep during times when he was supposed to. He clearly followed his own schedule when it came to that.

Around the time Clemont had finished breakfast Lexi had placed down bowls of Pokémon food she made in advance. As they ate Kayden was seated in one of those child-sized seats which made him practice with sitting up as he was drooling all over his Squishy plushy.

Mornings like these were the ones Lexi cherished.

Even after everyone had eaten they all spend some time together like that while Lexi also gathered all the things she had to take with her which existed of essentials for Kayden. She had the option of going by car, but she had decided to walk to work instead with the pram which she did more frequently these days.

Clemont was pouting as she placed their son into the pram. “Wish you didn’t have to go, Lexi.”

She turned towards him and smiled. “Babe, you’re coming over for lunch so we won’t be separated long.”

“Every hour is one too many if I’m being honest.” He took his time to kiss Kayden’s forehead before he kissed his wife. “Love both of you.”

“Love you too, Clemont. Good luck with any protentional challengers.”

He laughed. “And you with your research.” Clemont waved her goodbye as she went into the elevator with Raichu on her shoulder and Bunnelby, Vivillon and Azumarill trailing after her.

Ever since they had Kayden they practically used the pram whenever they were taking him anywhere. They never minded walking, but this was the best way to walk with their son. These days they hardly drove anywhere just because of Kayden.

“ _Raai. Raai,_ ” Raichu was singing to Kayden from Lexi’s shoulder as the boy happily babbled in repercussion.

Vivillon was eager to join in. “ _Viiiiiv._ ”

It took her about 15 minutes till they reached Sycamore lab. As soon as Lexi got inside Mairin and Alain, Sophie were there to greet her along with her dad in a chipper mood. She greeted them back as she got Kayden from the pram who was wide awake and held him. “Say hi to every to everyone, Kayden.” He only muttered as she waved with his little hand for him.

Marin cooed at the sight. “He’s getting more adorable each day.” She had only seen him two days ago.

Lexi snorted. “He always was.”

“I mean have you seen his parents, Mairin?” Alain pointed out with a smirk.

“Fair point,” Mairin agreed with a giggle.

“He really is to eat up,” Sophie responded lightheartedly.

Augustine chuckled at that. “Please don’t gobble up my grandson. I’m rather fond of him.” He made some noises at Kayden who tried to mimic them and flapped with his arms towards his grandad so Lexi would hand him over to Augustine. The Professor pecked his cheek. “See.”

It was wholesome to see how smitten Augustine had fallen with him. Kayden truly cared for all his relatives in a similar light.

Lexi kissed her dad’s temple before she put on her lab coat. “He does dote on you, dad.” She gave Kayden his plushy he carried everywhere with him and he rubbed it against his own chin. “But he also loves drooling on _that_ so there is that.”

He laughed sarcastically at her teasing. “Funny. He is growing really well though.”

She smirked. “He’s growing according to schedule and is the proper size any boy his age should be. So no shortcomings there.” She grabbed Kayden’s pacifier from a bag which she handed to Augustine.

“We have a young girl visiting later this morning to choose a starter Pokémon,” Sophie informed them of the schedule.

“Guess that’s a proper task for you, Petals.” Alain grinned. Now that he and Mairin weren’t currently traveling through the other regions to search for Mega Stones, he and Mairin assisted her since this was where they both lived.

“Well you know that is a task Lexi enjoys doing,” Mairin reminded him amusingly.

“ _Chespin. Ches,_ ” Chespie agreed.

Lexi snorted. “Caught me there. I love it when you see that hope and fire blazing in a trainer’s eyes when they choose their Pokémon, all set for the future.”

“That is my favorite part about it too, dear,” Augustine agreed as Kayden reached with his hand for his granddad’s nose.

As they started with their activities for today by taking care of all the Pokémon that called this lab their home, Augustine had placed Kayden into a specific area in Lexi’s office which they had designed to Kayden’s needs. There was a cradle and all sorts of handy equipment.

He placed Kayden onto a chair next to the cradle where he began to play with his Squishy plushy as he accompanied by the Pokémon that Lexi had brought with her today that kept a close eye, and gently played with him. Lexi carried a sort of baby phone with her so she could hear her son from all across the lab.

By the time she returned to the office his playing had lost its enthusiasm. Augustine insisted he’d be the one to feed his grandson since he was staying here which Lexi didn’t mind. As soon as the feeding was completed Augustine put Kayden into the cradle so he could take a nap. For some particular reason this all ran smoothly.

They chose to do their research from there so they could stay near Kayden who was a pretty heavy sleeper so they didn’t have to whisper to communicate with another. She and her dad went into great length regarding their research while she jotted down everything into a notebook

It was later in the morning around the time when that trainer arrived. Kayden had woken from his nap. After a good cleaning he was in Alain’s hold who kept him here so he could wail for his mother’s absence.

The girl in question was ten years of age and was visibly struggling as she hadn’t quite made up her mind yet which Pokémon she was going to take. While the girl hadn’t stopped her thinking, the door of the lab opened and Lexi noticed that it was her husband who stepped inside. That obviously drew the attention of the girl who had thought she was alone.

“Don’t mind me,” Clemont assured as he remained on the background. “Just make your choice.”

Lexi addressed her a sincere smile. “You have all the time in the world. It’s not easy to pick a partner, but whatever choice you’ll make is the right one. There are no wrong ones regarding this.”

She bit her lip. “You’re probably right.” There appeared a frown between her brows for a second before she began to laugh. “I’ve made up my mind. I’m going with Fennekin.”

“ _Feeeen._ ” Fennekin barked excitedly at her.

“A most excellent choice.” Lexi was the one who gave the girl the Pokéball that belonged to Fennekin and a newly updated Pokédex before the two of them left together.

As she turned around Clemont’s arms were around her waist. “You sure gave that girl the push she required to make her decision, Lex.”

She snickered softly. “That’s part of my job, babe. It’s only natural to ease her nerves during times like that.”

“True, but I’d say it’s part of your character.” He leaned back as he made sure that their lips were sealed. “Everything going according to plan?”

“Yeah it’s going pretty good.”

They broke apart when they heard noises coming from the office which belonged to Alain. “Kayden, no! You’re supposed to stay here.” His voice wasn’t unfriendly, but somewhat assuring.

Lexi and Clemont witnessed how Kayden was making an attempt to crawl on his own as he oh so slowly came out of the office towards the hallway where his parents were.

“Clemont, he’s crawling,” Lexi stated in bewilderment.

“Wouldn’t have believed it if I haven’t seen it with my own eyes.” Clemont was the one who picked Kayden up instead since that seemed to be where he was heading to. “Daddy’s got you now. Better now, Kayden?” Kayden enthusiastically babbled back at him, overjoyed to be with his dad.

“He was really crawling to get to you.” Lexi giggled. “What a talented munchkin you are.”

“Guess that entails that he shares the same stubborn spirit as his mother,” Alain jested.

Clemont chuckled at that. “Not gonna argue with that, Alain. Apparently once they’ve got their sights set on something nothing will keep them from achieving that.” He sweetly cooed at Kayden who started laughing as he pecked his cheek.

Lexi was smug despite it all. “Well that’s not a bad trait to have. Makes us more spirited. You have to work for what you want, right?” She winked playfully.

Alain addressed her a smile. “It certainly got you to where you are today, Petals.”

“Exactly.” Her gaze shot upwards to her husband. “Can we get lunch now, dear husband?” She batted her eyelashes at him.

Clemont barked out a laugh. “That’s precisely what we’re referring to.” Kayden flapped with his arms and giggled. “See our son agrees too. We’ll get you lunch.”

That’s how the three of them left Sycamore lab together. Clemont was the one who pushed the pram with Kayden in there. This time he hadn’t made them any lunch and they were going to eat out, which neither of them minded. For them it was just a great way to spend quality time together as a family and to break up their days.

They went to one of their favorite restaurants located near the laboratory which they frequented often. As they were eating, Kayden remained in the pram which allowed him to sit up, as his gaze was constantly switching between his mom and dad as he had his Squishy plush stuffed into his mouth.

Clemont gently removed it. “Now Kayden. You’re not supposed to eat it.” Kayden pouted as he softly wailed and reached with his hands for the plushy. 

“Clem, he and that plushy are attached to the hip,” Lexi chimed in. “I think it would be pointless to separate him with it. He’ll throw a tantrum if you do.”

“You’re probably right, Lex. He’s drooling all over it, which is fine. Am not too fond of him stuffing it into his mouth though.”

“Me neither. But he’s not gonna eat it. He’s _way_ too attached to it for that. You’ll see.”

Like that Clemont carefully returned the plushy to Kayden who instantly nuzzled it against his cheek and held onto it as his mood altered with a hundred degrees.

“There he goes. Guess we’ll have to wash it cause it’s covered in baby drool.”

Lexi snorted. “If he lets it go that is. Holding onto it sooths him. Right, Kayden?” She made a face at her son who babbled happily.

“Obviously. Bonnie has been immensely satisfied that Kayden has chosen this particular plushy she has gifted him to cling onto. It made her rather smug.”

“That’s your sister’s character through and through. Since she’s still traveling through Kalos and not able to be here as frequently she’s glad she’s able to play a part through that, which is endearing.”

They didn’t speak with Bonnie every day because she was traveling and didn’t always have access to a phone. She had reconnected with the actual Squishy and had gone on her venture with Dedenne shortly after she had turned 10. She had made several friends since she started and was traveling with a girl and a boy her age. She had earned her first Badge not too long ago and was taking her time with training, and expending her Pokémon team.

Clemont smiled. “True enough. She has sent various gifts and toys from all over Kalos, but this plushy remains the one that Kayden is hyper fixated on. That’s why we need to wash it soon, Lex.”

She snickered softly. “Perhaps we should come up with a scheme to pull that off. Kayden might not fall for it.”

His blue eyes shimmered. “I might have a plan, so I’ll keep you updated on that.”

They sat there together for a while to just chat with another and spend time with Kayden. Eventually Lexi’s lunch hour had gone by so she had to return to the lab. Usually they’d go their separate ways from here as Clemont would walk to Prism Tower by himself.

He had Kayden in his hold who had clutched his tiny arm’s around his dad because he apparently could sense that Clemont wasn't coming with them. He obviously didn’t like to have to part with him.

“It’s only for a few hours, Kayden,” Clemont tried to reason with him, his voice soft and assuring. “You’ll see me real soon. You need to go with that wonderful mommy of yours. You like that, don’t you?”

Kayden frowned as his blue eyes were filled to the brim with tears. He was on the edge of bursting into agonizing tears.

“It’s alright, Kayden. Come here.” Lexi carefully removed his arms from around Clemont’s neck so that she could take her son from him. “We’re gonna go to grandad Augustine and the Pokémon at the lab. That sounds better, right?”

Kayden wasn’t reacting, and at least didn’t start wailing. 

“I’ll wait for you when you come home,” Clemont promised as he kissed his forehead which halted his son’s struggles. The boy was clearly exhausted and moody so this would resolve soon.

Lexi briefly kissed Clemont’s lips as she took a few steps backwards with Kayden. “Now go say bye bye to daddy. We will see him really soon.” Kayden smiled at that notion as he did wave with one hand at his dad. “There you go.” She pecked his temple in an affectionate way as they said goodbye to Clemont and went their separate ways.

It was only temporarily after all.

When Lexi returned to the lab she had only been gone for about an hour. She immediately fed Kayden again before she put him into the cradle in her office so he could get some necessary sleep. That granted her the chance to focus on some of her work along with her dad, Cosette and Sophie.

Serena had meanwhile returned from her yearlong stay in Hoenn and was currently instated as a mentor towards young performers. She’d travel to various regions to offer classes and courses to them while she was there. In truth deep down Serena hadn’t given up on her dream of someday becoming Kalos queen, and was still in training for that. She had officially settled somewhere in Lumiose City if she wasn’t on the road, and this allowed Lexi to see her dear friend more frequently.

It was a few hours later when Lexi went to the area where the Pokémon in the lab lived along with her own Pokémon and Kayden who had woken from his nap. He had a wide grin plastered onto his face as he enthusiastically reacted to all the Pokémon that paid attention to him. He seemed to be a friend with all of them. This was going to be poignant for him later in his life.

Lexi sat there in the grass with them as they played with each other. She was sketching the occasion into her sketchbook because she intended to memorize this.

“Awww,” Lexi cooed when Kayden had his cheek squished against one of the Azurill. That was one which had recently hatched. “Is that your new friend, Kayden?”

There was mirth in her son’s eyes as he resumed his happy babbling.

“ _Azu! Azu!_ ” Azurill bounced up and down in a similar chipper mood.

“But Shinx is still your good friend, isn’t he?”

She had found the two of them all snuggled up together numerous times after they had played with another. Kayden had no difficult task with making fast friends.

The noises Kayden was making in confirmation were incoherent but his message was clear. Her heart was so full of him. When Kayden did somewhat crawl closer to her and pressed his little hands against her face she was certain she was going to burst.

Lexi usually left around the same time each day. Kayden appeared in high spirits now that they were going home even though he had behaved well the whole day.

When they stepped into the Gym she got him out of the pram as they heard the sounds of Battling taking place. Some of the Pokémon that had stayed at Prism Tower today were present in the stands to cheer Clemont on, and when they spotted Lexi and Kayden coming their way they were eager to greet them.

She held onto Kayden as she sat down in the stands so that they could watch Clemont Battle. Kayden was clearly too young to understand the appeal of Gym Battles, so he was mainly focused on Shinx who sat down next to him as the two of them made noises at another.

Clemont sent Heliolisk out as his second Pokémon of the day when his gaze lingered to the stands when he noticed them. Lexi blew him a loving kiss which widened his grin.

As the Battle ensued her attention was transfixed upon her husband who truly radiated as a Gym Leader. Arceus, Lexi loved it to see him like that. It never mattered if he won or not because Clemont would always put his soul into every Battle and brought out his opponents’ inner strength and courage during their Battles, which Lexi strongly admired about him. Made her feel hopelessly besotted with him.

“Daddy is coming,” Lexi announced once the Battle had come to a close and Clemont had won. “You’ve been waiting for him.”

“Hey, Kayden.” As Clemont came closer to them Kayden spread his arms and insisted that he’d pick him up which his dad gladly did and kissed the tip of his hair. “There you are. Have you been good?”

Lexi beamed at him as the other Pokémon tried to get onto her lap so she’d properly pet them. “He was incredibly sweet and playing with the Pokémon there. He made some friends.”

“That’s what we like to hear. I’m glad you’re back now.” Clemont kissed his wife sweetly on the lips as reunion. “ _Both_ of you, Lex.”

“We’re staying here with you for the remainder of the day, Clem. Besides I have tomorrow off so you have us all to yourself.”

There was a shimmer in his gorgeous blue eyes. “Ain’t that the best news? Right, Kayden?” Kayden went into a fit of cheerful giggles. “Clearly you agree. I like it the most when our family is complete.”

“Which it will stay.” Lexi smirked. “Babe, wanna have a Battle?”

He laughed. “Thought you’d never ask, Lex. Out of all the challengers I face you’re my favorite opponent after all.”

“How flattering of you. I’m ready for this.” She winked at him as she got out of the stands.

Clemont placed Kayden down on there instead. Since he was too young to sit up by himself he was being supported upwards by Lilligant so he wouldn’t topple over, and Kayden appeared content with that.

Honestly whenever Clemont and Lexi would have a friendly Battle together everyone was excited and their Pokémon who weren’t participating were cheering them on. Lexi and Clemont would switch up their teams frequently to Battle with all of them, except Shinx. This time they were going with a Double Battle.

“I’ll referee the match if you don’t mind,” Clembot announced like it had been doing during all their matches. When he stated the rules it added this official feeling that with a Battle at a Gym. 

Lexi went with Noctowl and Chespin to shake things up a bit, while her husband went with Raichu and Bunnelby. Since they considered all of the Pokémon here their own they had the chance to Battle with all of them, which all their Pokémon were content with who enjoyed the thrill of the Battle.

Clemont was the one who opened the Battle as he had come up with a strategy on the spot which she praised him for as she countered their attack. Double Battles were all about teamwork along the Pokémon you were partnering up with, which kept things interesting. Since Lexi had been Battling against her husband for the last five years she liked to believe she could calculate his every move, which hypothesis quickly got debunked. Clemont’s moves were fluent and never the same, so she had to stay on guard and couldn’t afford to slip up. It fueled her inner fire.

Just because Clemont was the Lumiose Gym Leader that didn’t entail that he frequently would win these matches, because they were equally matched up. He’d lose to Lexi as often as she’d be victorious. There were never any expectations about who would come out on top. 

So when Lexi did win this one there were no heavy feelings on Clemont’s behalf. She was hugging Chespin and Noctowl to express her joy and pride for the outstanding Battle they had delivered and their teamwork. Clemont did the same with Raichu and Bunnelby even though they had lost, but they were in high spirits regardless.

“Lex, you never cease to amaze me,” Clemont praised as he stood next to her with a blistering grin.

“So do you, babe.” Lexi’s smile was radiant as her arms went around his neck. “Especially adored that combination between Bunnelby and Raichu which I hadn’t anticipated.” She planted a kiss on his mouth.

“Well I had to be creative with your relentless strategizing.”

Kayden was babbling cheerfully as he was seated on Luxray’s back who took him to the center of the field where his parents were, as Lilligant still made sure he didn’t topple over.

Lexi snickered softly. “Guess Kayden is proud of both of us.”

“I think he just wants to eat already.”

“That does make _more_ sense.”

Chespin raised both his arms. “ _Cheeees! Chespin!_ ”

“ _Shiiiiiinx._ ” Shinx nodded.

That’s how they all went upstairs to the apartment with their little family. Clemont was feeding Kayden his meal as he and Lexi went to give him a bath together before they’d put him to bed. He was flapping enthusiastically with his arms as Clemont held him up and carefully washed him with the water. He had taken off his jumpsuit which left him in a white tanktop and grey boxers.

“Good thing we put towels on the floor beforehand,” Lexi uttered dryly as she noticed the state of the towels in Kayden’s bedroom. They had been using this smaller bathtub for their son because it was the proper size for him.

He chuckled contently. “That’s because we don’t want a repeat of last weeks events.” He referred to when they hadn’t placed any towels onto the floor and Kayden had succeeded into soaking the floor with how much he was moving around in the water.

Her smile was wide. “He’s a little rascal after all. He does seem in a chipper mood when he’s taking a bath unlike I was at this age.”

Clemont was skillfully washing his son’s light hair who remained motionless now so his dad had better access. “Yes your dad did mention that. You’d occasionally flee when he’d announce it was time for a bath.”

“Exactly. I don’t know where that distaste for bathing came from precisely but I grew over it fortunately. Kayden doesn’t have that.”

“We’re all our unique own person after all, Lex. Do you wanna take a shower together later?”

She nodded. “Yes after dinner.”

When they had put Kayden to bed for the night they went to make dinner for themselves and their Pokémon. Now that they didn’t have to wake up early in the morning they had all the time of the world. Lexi was thankful that she got to work alongside her husband in the kitchen to make dinner with him. Cooking was something she thoroughly enjoyed these days.

Once they had cleaned up in the kitchen after dinner they quickly checked up on Kayden before they went to the bathroom to take a shower together. To this day they had perfected this ritual of washing the other their hair which made it easier for them. The way that Clemont’s gentle fingers threaded through her hair left her reeling.

In the end they sat together in the workshop where Clemont was tinkering on an invention and she sat on his lap doing a bit of sketching in their pajama’s.

“Today turned out to be phenomenal, Clem. Everything went according to plan,” Lexi said as she handed him another wrench.

He addressed her his trademark smile. “That’s probably because we managed to make life work for all of us. With Kayden our days are busier since we have another human to take care of, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world cause I go to experience life with you, Lex. Just like I always envisioned.”

“Stole the words from my mouth. Being married to you was already a highlight, but being a parent with you beats that by a longshot. Whether we predicted this or not every single day is one I’ll cherish and won’t take for granted. Can’t wait to see what the rest of life has in store for us.”

“Me neither because it’s right around the corner.” He took his time to kiss her to express his sincere feelings for her.

“Do you want the bolts too, dear husband?”

Clemont barked out a laugh. “Yes please, darling wife.”

She handed them with a radiating smile. “Anything else?”

“No I have everything that I need right here.” He pecked her cheek in an affectionate manner. “Thank you, Lex.”

“My pleasure.”

That’s how her hands gently threaded through his hair at the back of his head as he resumed his tinkering. And for Lexi life couldn’t get any better like that as she continued her sketching.


	154. Some Icing on the Cake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexi: 22  
> Clemont: 22  
> Alain: 22  
> Mairin: 16  
> Serena: 16

“Can you pass me the eggs, Azumarill?” Lexi asked nicely.

“ _Azuuu. Azuu._ ” Azumarill was eager to hand her the tray of eggs that she required.

“You’re a massive help. Thank you.” That made Azumarill beam up at her.

Today was Kayden’s first birthday. It was around eight in the morning as Lexi was busy with baking a special cake for the occasion with some of their Pokémon their assistance. They would have a celebration for Kayden later this morning where their friends and family would come over at Prism Tower.

“Mommy!” Kayden walked into the kitchen without any support at a slow pace. He had managed to take his first steps about a few weeks ago by himself which had astounded them. He wasn’t really talking much and was incapable to form full sentences yet, and mainly just babbled everybody’s names to get attention.

“Hey, Kayden,” Lexi greeted him warmly as Kayden turned his attention towards Shinx, Luxray and Lilligant. “Where is your dad?” She didn’t get any answer from him, but she could tell that Kayden had been dressed nicely for today by Clemont who had put him on his light green shirt with black jeans and white sneakers. He looked adorable.

At the age of one Kayden truly resembled Clemont more with each passing day. Since Lexi had known Clemont since such a young age it was easy for her to notice the resemblances. But where Kayden shared his dad’s appearance, he had more of the characteristic traits of his mother.

“I’m here,” Clemont announced as he stepped into the kitchen with a hairbrush in his hand. “He walked away before I could finish his hair if you must know.”

Lexi snickered softly. “I am convinced that’s going transpire more frequently from here on out now that he has figured out how to walk.”

“Probably. He’s not capable to walk for an extensive amount since he has to built up his muscle strength, which he’ll develop sooner or later with practicing. That will definitely make it more challenging to dress him in the future.”

“He sure has his wits about him, babe.”

“ _Your_ wits, you mean, Lex?” There was mirth in his blue eyes as she made a face at him. “How is the cake making going?”

“I haven’t even started yet, but we’ll have it finished way before everybody comes over.” She gestured to her assistant’s who backed her up enthusiastically which were Azumarill, Bunnelby and Raichu. “See. Nothing to worry about there.”

He addressed her his trademark smile. “I wasn’t.” He pecked her lightly on the lips. “What kind of cake are you making though?”

“I thought strawberry would be suited for everybody. Besides Kayden dotes on strawberries.” Since Kayden could eat more solid food these days he had first showed interest in strawberries and other sorts of fruits his parent’s had been eating, and from there on out he ate solid food.

“Fair enough. I also happened to purchase some ice cream for after the meal this afternoon for everyone. It is kiwi and –“

“Oh no,” Lexi muttered dryly.

He frowned at her reaction. “What is wrong, babe?”

“I uhm…” She wasn’t entirely certain how to phrase it.

Since they had been married for years Clemont could read her emotions like a book. “Please don’t tell me you’ve actually eaten the whole box of ice cream by yourself that was meant for your son’s birthday party?”

“Then I’d be lying. How was I to know that it was meant for today? I had cravings yesterday so –“

“You ate it all?” Despite it all Clemont couldn’t hide his amusement. “In a way I’m kind of impressed. This isn’t the end of the world, Lex.”

She scratched her chin. “Probably. But you have made several snacks and desserts to go along with that ice cream yesterday and I ruined that. What are we supposed to give everyone else now?”

“The world isn’t falling to shambles now. I’m certain no one will mind the lack of ice cream since you’ve made cake as well, and there is a meal. Don’t put unnecessary guilt on yourself please.”

“Yeah but you went through such length to make it all.” Lexi’s gaze shifted to Kayden who was innocently playing with Shinx and Lilligant. That guilt was already gnawing at her. “I’ll have to get new ice cream.”

“It’s a Sunday, babe. Not every store in Lumiose City might be open today,” Clemont warned her. “Just let it slide please. Besides you haven’t finished your cake yet which is more vital to the party later than ice cream. It’s perfectly fine.” He pecked her temple in a supporting fashion.

“ _Hooooooh._ ” Noctowl hooted which drew their attention. He whistled at them and spread his wings.

“You wanna go get ice cream for me?” Lexi figured which Noctowl confirmed. She folded her arms around Noctowl’s middle whose height was only one centimeter shorter than her own. “I would seriously appreciate that.”

“ _Chespin. Ches._ ” Chespin hopped from the counter in the kitchen onto Noctowl’s back. “ _Pin. Pin._ ”

“Chespin wants to tag along,” Clemont pointed out.

“ _Viiiv. Viiiiv,_ ” Vivillon chimed in.

Lexi was all smiles. “And Vivillon too. I can’t thank you enough for the effort you want to put into this. Even though the stores might be closed today and you could search for nothing.” None of them seemed to mind since they wanted to help Lexi out whenever she was under strain. “That is exceptionally sweet.”

Like one of the last times Chespin had gone on some errands to get tools for Clemont, she attached a similar purse onto him with piece of paper with instructions written on them and some coins. Once she had explained the rules to them, they brushed her off that she shouldn’t worry before the three of them left to go on their errand.

This allowed Lexi to bake the cake along with Azumarill, Raichu and Bunnelby while Clemont stayed with their son and kept a close eye on him. Kayden was in a chipper and cheerful mood as his giggles echoed across the kitchen when his dad playfully tossed him into the air and caught him again.

Around the time that Lexi put the cake into the oven, Clemont placed Kayden into his bed so he could get a necessary nap. They didn’t want him to be exhausted once the party would start. Lexi went to assist Clemont to put the final touches onto the meal he had prepared for everyone in advance. While she was busy she also made plenty of Pokémon food for all of the Pokémon that would be coming over later.

They stayed there working alongside another until they heard Kayden babbling on the baby phone so Lexi exited the kitchen. As she stepped into his bedroom she found him in his bed with a gleeful expression mixed with joy on his face as she approached him.

“Slept well, Kayden?” Lexi picked him up as she kissed him. He nodded as he nuzzled against her cheek. He had dropped his Squishy plushy on the ground and didn’t throw a tantrum. He wasn’t as attached to it anymore as he used to be.

She went to clean him and make sure he was all refreshed before they left the bedroom together. He was holding his mother’s hand as they went towards the kitchen where Clemont had just finished his lunch meal preparation’s.

“Daddy!” Kayden called out for Clemont’s presence.

Clemont smiled brightly at him. “Hi there, Kayden.” He held out his arms for his son who walked into them so Clemont could lift him up and give him a kiss.

While the cake had finished baking Lexi went to decorate it for today’s occasion as she let it cool down before their guests would come over at like 10:30 that morning. Since they probably didn’t have enough space for everyone up in their apartment they were to have the party in the Gym which they had closed for the day.

They had decorated everything yesterday evening with balloons and garlands and had placed a large table down there in preparation. All the gifts they had already put there as well. Clemont along with their Pokémon and Clembot had moved some of the food to the Gym as well so everything was ready.

Lexi turned her head when she heard the elevator ping and saw how Noctowl, Vivillon and Chespin entered the apartment in a heightened mood.

“ _Chespin. Chespin_.” Chespin held out his arms in which he carried a container with ice cream.

“You all managed to get it!” Lexi exclaimed in fascination. “That is some outstanding achievement on your behalf. I’m in awe. Thank you so much, you all.” 

“ _Hoooooh._ ” Noctowl hooted as he tilted his head.

“ _Viiiv_.” Vivillon chittered.

Lexi was all smiles. “Guess you’ve all earned a special treat for your valiant efforts.” None of them disagreed with that. She first handed them to Kayden who wanted to be the one to pass those out to them with a huge grin plastered on his face.

“Chepin food,” Kayden muttered. Which was as good as his vocabulary was going to get at this age. He couldn’t pronounce Noctowl and Vivillon’s names so he simply made some noises which sounded like their names.

“That’s a great job, Kayden,” Clemont praised as he also eyed the Pokémon. “You three were phenomenal. Wow. We appreciate that.”

As they went down with the elevator Raichu was the one who attached a party hat onto Kayden’s head for his birthday. “ _Raai. Raai. Raai._ ” Kayden didn’t struggle against that which satisfied her. “ _Raaai._ ”

Almost as soon as they entered the Gym they heard the door open as the guest had arrived. Kayden’s interest was peeked as he saw how Augustine, Meyer, Serena, Mairin and Alain enter. He obviously couldn’t quite grasp the concept of a birthday, but it puzzled him that they were all here simultaneously since he would normally see them two at the time at most.

Lexi was holding Kayden as everyone starting to sing happy birthday for him. Clemont had lit the candle on the cake as Lexi brought Kayden closer towards it so he was behind it. He was flapping with his arms as he wasn’t certain what to think, but was happy nonetheless.

“You gotta blow it out, munchkin,” Lexi kindly instructed as she demonstrated for Kayden how to properly pout his lips which he copied. As he made an attempt to blow she squealed in delight and helped him with it. Everyone cheered for him when the candle was out and she kissed his temple. “You’re amazing, Kayden.”

Clemont cut a slice for their son since he could eat solid food. Kayden instantly plowed with his fists into the cake to grab a tiny amount so he could stuff it into his mouth. Clemont chuckled at the effort. “That’s one way to do it, son.”

Augustine grinned. “At least he got it into his mouth.”

“He’s not quite done yet though,” Serena jested.

“His whole face is covered,” Mairin pointed out.

“Now don’t mock my grandson,” Meyer chided lightheartedly. “He’s trying his hardest. Aren’t you, Kayden?” Kayden’s big blue eyes shot up at him as he babbled with his mouth full which caused some of the cake to splatter onto his face. “Oh dear.”

Lexi snickered. “At least it’s not on his clothes. Stains are to be expected at that age.”

“Exactly. It’s his birthday so let him enjoy his cake,” Clemont added gleefully.

“He’s certainly _enjoying_ it,” Alain replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Clemont went to give the remainder of the cake to everybody else and something to drink as the Pokémon ate the Pokémon food that Lexi had made for them. Everyone was in high spirits as Kayden managed to create a mess on his face.

“I got you, little muffin.” Lexi was the one who cleaned Kayden’s face with a wet paper till all the stickiness was removed from his face. “Does that feel better?” He smiled up at her. “I thought so too.”

From there on out it was time to switch to giving the presents. Clemont and Lexi had wrapped their heads around what they could possibly give their son and had decided to go with a pair of blue sneakers that Kayden had been eyeing last time they had gone into town. This would benefit him with walking on his own so he had this joyous expression on his face as he stomped all through the Gym in them.

Bonnie was the only one not present in person because she was on the other side of Kalos and had therefore made certain that Meyer would make sure Kayden would get it. It were some toy figures she’d encountered during her journey. Mairin, Serena and Alain had collected a gift together.

It quickly dawned on Lexi that everyone was gifting Kayden with toys which only seemed to elevate his mood. In truth if they had given him something like an apple he’d still express the same joyful reaction. That just displayed his bubbly character.

“It’s hard to grasp that Kayden has turned one already,” Augustine said.

“I know right,” Meyer replied. “It feels like yesterday he was born and he has been growing like crazy.”

“I’m certain all children age much swifter than you want them to,” Lexi agreed placidly now that she could relate to that.

“Right,” Clemont said smiling. “They literally grow up before your eyes in a flash even though Kayden has only just turned one.”

Augustine was the one to address his personalized gift to Kayden who glanced up at him with his big blue eyes in curiosity. From his pocket Augustine got something that was wrapped nicely in wrapping paper. “I’m sure this is something you’ll appreciate.”

Kayden instantaneously tore at the paper to reveal what was underneath it and was taken aback.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “Is that –“

“A toy version of a Pokédex. Yes,” Augustine answered smugly. “Since his mother is a Pokémon Professor it’s only suitable to embrace his interests.”

She was somewhat baffled by that gift. “That is really sweet, dad. Isn’t it, Kayden?”

“Grandad Augie,” Kayden replied in a chipper manner which was the best way he could phrase Augustine’s name. He wasted no time to embrace him in thanks so he could fiddle with the buttons on the Pokédex. “Kiss!” That meant that Augustine had to lean forward so that Kayden could give him a kiss.

“Wouldn’t be surprised that will only highlight his interest in Pokémon when he gets older,” Clemont said fondly.

Serena smiled. “Since he’s at the lab a lot that wouldn’t be outlandish.”

“Kayden can follow his own path,” Lexi vouched sincerely as she and Clemont exchanged a loving gaze. “He can be whatever he pleases.”

The last person to gift something to Kayden was Meyer. He got up as he placed a medium sized box in front of Kayden on the table. “Last gift of the day, Little K.” That was a nickname Meyer used for his grandson which made his little face lit up. 

Filled with curiosity Kayden was adamant into removing the lid and tossing it aside. “Colors!” he exclaimed as he pulled out several markers from the box which were created for toddlers.

Meyer was somewhat smug. “They are markers that are easily to wash out so you don’t have to worry about him coloring on his clothes or your furniture or something. I’m certain since his mommy draws he wants to join her.”

Clemont smiled brightly. “That’s considerate of you, dad. Now he can copy her.”

“It’s super sweet, Meyer,” Lexi couldn’t help but express her gratitude. “Now what do we do when we want to say thank you, Kayden?”

“Kiss!” Kayden leaped from her arms as he approached Meyer who didn’t hesitate to lift him up with a deep and booming laugh so that Kayden could quickly kiss him in appreciation. His tiny arms were folded around his grandad’s neck. “Anks.” That was his attempt to say thank you.

“My pleasure, little K.” Meyer’s laughter deepened.

“He’s so adorable,” Mairin cooed rather smitten.

“You state that every time, Mairin,” Alain replied contently.

“And yet I mean it.”

“He really does look like a miniature Clemont,” Serena said as Kayden remained in Meyer’s hold.

Clemont smiled as he scratched the back of his head. “So everybody says.”

Lexi had a blissful expression on her face. “It’s the cutest thing. It’s like going back into the past. Especially the hair and facial structures.”

“He might resemble his dad even further if he needs glasses,” Augustine brought up.

“That is very likely,” Clemont replied. “Since both Lexi and I don’t have optimal eyesight. We got his eyes tested a few days ago actually and the result hasn’t come in yet. It wouldn’t surprise us if he needed glasses.”

“There is nothing wrong regarding that,” Alain said.

“As long as he can see properly with them. Right, Kayden?” Meyer glanced down at his grandson. Kayden nodded nonetheless even though he didn’t understand his meaning.

When Meyer put him down he walked to the table where he plopped down on a small chair among his newly received gifts. “Cake!” That obviously was the sign that he wanted to eat some more.

Since it was his birthday Lexi didn’t mind providing him with a smaller slice. By now it was passed noon so everybody else went on to eat the lunch that Clemont had made for all of them which left nothing left to desire.

“Oh oh,” Alain started after a while which made them all peek up.

“What’s wrong?” Mairin wondered, raising an eyebrow.

Serena pointed to the other side of the table. “Kayden is taking a nap.”

And he was. He drifted off asleep rapidly and had crashed with his head into the remainder of his cake, which covered both his cheeks. He hadn’t stirred an inch and remained asleep. All of the activities from his morning had clearly worn him out.

“That’s not how I intended for him to use his cake,” Lexi uttered dryly.

“Oh that brings me back,” Augustine responded fondly as he reminiscent. “You’ve done that several times at that age, my dear. You’d always beg for extra food and would fall asleep like that.” He gestured towards his grandson with an amused expression.

Clemont huffed out a laugh and grinned. “Guess that explains it. This is Kayden’s first time though. He’s knackered.”

“That’s nothing a bath can’t fix, kiddos,” Meyer brushed off with a chuckle. “Bonnie had a tendency for that as well.”

“He’ll probably won’t remember when he wakes up,” Serena figured with a smirk.

“And then might cry at the lack of cake he didn’t get to eat,” Mairin added smugly.

“Toddler logic,” Alain jested lightheartedly.

“It was bound to happen,” Clembot added.

Once the lunch had been eaten everyone stayed for another while just chatting with another. Lexi had the task to wake up Kayden who was still sleeping with his face in his slice of cake.

“Little munchkin.” Lexi carefully shook his shoulder with the intend to rouse him. His blue eyes slowly fluttered open as he tilted his head and stared up at her. She smiled reassuringly. “Did you enjoy your cake?”

Kayden nodded as he rubbed his face and accidentally smeared more cake across his cheeks.

“I can tell.” She cleaned his cheeks and his hands till all the remnants of the cake had been removed. She kissed him now that he was clean. 

“Being a mother really suits you,” Serena said fondly as she approached them. The others were busy conversating so no one paid attention to them.

She snickered softly. “I must say that it was pretty easy to adapt to being a mother and I’m enjoying every day with Kayden.” Kayden muttered in agreement without understanding the topic of conversation. “It doesn’t take much to satisfy him.”

“Fortunately not. With parents like that he’s bound to share their characteristics.”

“Mostly mine. He can be feisty at times though when he’s tired.”

“But then again so are most children.” Serena smiled. “I can tell that being a parent is the happiest I’ve seen you.”

Lexi beamed at her. “With a little muffin like him how can I not? Clemont and I never intentionally planned for a child, but having one is truly the best thing that happened to us. I’m super grateful.” She turned her attention to her son. “Why don’t you go and play with your toys?”

“Okay, mommy!” He leaped up from his chair as he walked to where his toys were placed so he could properly inspect them all. He displayed his newly received toys to Mairin and Alain who sat nearby as they offered their opinion which only widened Kayden’s smile.

Lexi talked a little more with her friend as the time went by. This was just a nice way to be able to spend some time with her family and their friends now that everyone was gathered together. They wouldn’t be granted a lot of opportunities like that.

It was later in the afternoon when the party had come to a close and all the ice cream had been eaten. That was when all their guests had left the Gym. Clemont and Lexi carried Kayden with them to the apartment where they placed all his gifts in his room where he resumed his playing with them. He was babbling cheerfully as he showed Shinx what he had received who was excited.

Lexi’s smile was radiant. “Can’t believe how happy he is.”

Clemont pecked her temple. “Like we all are. I was already the happiest when I started dating you, but having Kayden has surely widened my horizons and I wouldn’t trade anything about my life. I guess this is what true bliss feels like, doesn’t it?”

“Sure does, Clem.” Her arm went around his middle as they observed Kayden along with their Pokémon on the threshold. “Life is pretty perfect.”


	155. To Add to Your Happiness!

Lexi was kind of perplexed when she discovered that Clemont wasn’t lying alongside her in the bed. She had no memory of him leaving the bed somewhere during the night. She put on her glasses as she exited the bedroom and entered Kayden’s.

There she discovered that her husband was lying on the sofa along with his son against him, both of them asleep. Lexi’s heart soared at the sight at how at ease the two of them were. Apparently Clemont had consoled Kayden somewhere throughout the night and had accidentally fallen asleep here as well. It appeared that Kayden didn’t seem to mind his dad’s presence, as he clung onto him.

Kayden had turned one year and four months old a few days ago and was growing according to schedule. He was more talkative and memorized words. He could actually phrase things now and say short sentences. He had memorized everyone’s names as best to his knowledge. Walking went a whole lot smoother for him as well and he basically walked at a more rapid pace now. He had truly figured it out.

Lexi didn’t mind observing them for a moment when she was suddenly overcome with nausea. She hurried to the bathroom as quickly as she could as she emptied her stomach’s contents into the toilet bowl. She had been feeling rather nausea’s these last couple of days and Lexi perfectly knew what that entailed. She was carrying her and Clemont’s second child.

Yesterday she had brought some pregnancy tests with her from the lab because she wanted to confirm her own suspicion. When her wave of nausea had ebbed away she brushed her teeth to remove that foul taste from her tongue before she went to do several tests just in case. She needed to do this right.

Lexi did her hair and put on a soft purple dress with long sleeves. She left the bathroom once she was wearing her contacts. Clemont and Kayden hadn’t stirred when she returned to the bedroom during her absence. She leaned over her husband and carefully shook his shoulder which made him groan softly.

“Clemont,” her voice was quiet.

His eyes remained closed. “Lex?”

“Yeah. Hi there. You fell asleep again.”

That seemed to kick him into action as he yawned slowly. “Wasn’t intentional. Kayden couldn’t sleep so I stayed with him.”

She smiled. “That’s what I figured. But I like to believe that this is the time you want to be woken up so that’s why I’m here.” They weren’t the types who’d usually sleep in and would rise early, especially now that they were parents.

“Makes sense.” As Clemont tried to sit up right Kayden stirred at the movement and was suddenly roused as well.

“Mommy!” Kayden rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he bolted up and recognized her. He didn’t waste the chance to leap into her arms so he could kiss her.

“Morning, little muffin. You slept good?”

He nodded three times. “With daddy.”

“How nice of him. Why don’t you go and draw?”

His blue eyes shimmered when she put him down. “Yes! Drawing!” Kayden ran towards the small desk against the wall where his art supplies were. He was using the markers Meyer had gifted him practically every day. Drawing clearly soothed him as he got an adorable frown between his brows as he concentrated.

“So like his mother,” Clemont said fondly as they watched Kayden for a moment. He had put on his glasses.

Kayden had been wearing glasses for his eyesight these last few months and it truly made him look like his dad.

Lexi sat down next to her husband as his arms went around her. “It brings him peace, Clem.” She licked her lips. “Clemont, can we talk?”

He chuckled softly. “Aren’t we doing that now, Lexi?”

She made a face at him. “Funny.” Her fingers played with the luscious stands of his hair in a calming fashion. “Let’s be fair, but being a parent is the happiest you’ve ever been, right?”

Clemont’s gaze locked with hers. “Of course. There is nothing that compares to being a parent, and especially not to be one with you.”

“That’s what I thought. What would you say if I could somehow add to your happiness?”

He frowned momentarily. “How, babe?”

There was mirth in her scarlet eyes as she moved his hand from her back to her stomach. That’s when her meaning made sense to him.

“Lexi. You’re –“

She let out a gleeful giggle. “I am about ninety percent certain that I’m pregnant, Clem. I’ve felt like this before when I was carrying Kayden during the early stages, which explains my morning sickness. I recognized the symptoms this time.”

His arms were firm around her as started chuckling uncontrollably due to his emotions. “I can’t believe that, Lex. That’s the best news you could possibly give me now.”

“That’s why I wanted to share it with you as soon as I was certain. I have taken several tests, but I have yet to check the results. Can we do that together?”

He nodded emphatically as his face lit up. “Yes please, babe.” There was a mix of euphoria and happiness on his face, even if they weren’t a hundred percent convinced yet.

Lexi brought of the tests she had taken earlier which were done to reveal the results. Clemont was studying her movements closely as he didn’t want to miss a second of it. This was exceptionally meaningful to both of them after all.

With every result that came back positive their spirits elevated. The last one she gave to her husband to reveal which he did with care. When it came back positive as well he was the one to tackle his wife onto the sofa.

“Lex! It’s happening again!” Clemont was nuzzling against her cheek.

She couldn’t control her giggling. “We’re going to become parents for a second time, Clemont. We’re having another child. It’s quite surreal.”

“But with Kayden we’ve gained tons of experience and know what to expect. We’re not left in the dark this time around. Another addition into our loving family.”

As he raised his head she took that opportunity to press her lips against his as their happiness bubbled inside of them. “Another child to take care for, babe. I’m so thankful I get to experience this with my supporting and doting husband.”

“Kayden too!” Kayden had somehow managed to get onto the sofa they were lying on and made himself snug on his father’s back. He didn’t understand why they were happy yet, but he did share their mood. 

Clemont leaned up straighter as he held their son up so that Lexi could sit up right as well. This way they could talk to each other a bit easier.

“Kayden,” he began in a chipper mood. “You’re getting a brother or a sister, sweetcakes.” This was a nickname he used more frequently for his son after the whole cake debacle during Kayden’s birthday.

“Yeaaaaaaaaay!” He had managed to fold his arms around both his parents in a joyful way. “We can play.”

Lexi giggled at his enthusiastic reaction. “Yes then you’ll have someone to play with. You’ll be a big brother.” She affectionally kissed his temple. “You’ll be wonderful.”

“We’ll still have to wait a while for it to be born, Kayden.” Clemont playfully ruffled his hair. “You’re going to have to be patient.”

“Long?” Kayden held up both hands and moved his fingers around as he tried to count.

“Probably more days than you can count, son.” Clemont addressed him a genuine smile. “But when your sister or brother gets born you’ll be ready.”

“And love ‘em.” Kayden vouched from the heart which made his mother go giddy. “Oh!”

Kayden suddenly got up as he hurried back to his desk to pick up the sheet of paper he had been working on just now. He held it out to his parents so they could have a look. He had drawn their whole family to the best of his abilities, which meant his parents and the Pokémon he adored more than anything. They were his playmates now, and especially Shinx he spend a lot of time with.

“Is that mommy, little munchkin?” Lexi gestured towards one of the stick figures on the page.

Kayden firmly shook his head. “No. Is daddy.”

That made her snort. “Oh goodness. Now that you mention it.”

Clemont was overjoyed. “Lex, how could you have missed that those blonde locks didn’t belong to you?”

“I must have missed that part, husband of mine.” Their gazes locked as they expressed their bliss. The adorableness of this drawing was more than they could bear. “It’s a great drawing, Kayden. You’re getting good.”

Her son beamed. “I _am_ good, mommy.” His light hair was living a life of its own when it wasn’t brushed yet. With his square spectacles there was truly no question who his dad was.

Clemont scratched the back of his neck. “No doubt about that, sweetcakes.” His eyes shifted towards his wife. “Lexi, shall we visit the hospital today to get an ultrasound?”

She nodded. “That sounds like an excellent plan, Clem. That way we’ll at least know how far I am.”

He smiled. “That’s what we’ll do.”

As Clemont went to make an appointment for this afternoon at the hospital, Lexi went to prepare Kayden for his day by cleaning him, getting him dressed and brushing his hair. He didn’t struggle against any of that because he was excited about what was to come.

She went to the kitchen where she and Kayden were greeted by the Pokémon that were browsing through the apartment. Kayden wanted her to put him into his chair, which Meyer had handmade for him, so he could eat his breakfast. He was eating solid food and his teeth had come through, so eating went smoother for him.

Only he was somewhat of a picky eater so Lexi wasn’t surprised when he tossed his bread onto the floor like he had been doing more frequently.

“Whether you want to eat something or not you shouldn’t throw it onto the floor, munchkin,” Lexi scolded without raising her voice. “And no that pouting doesn’t work on me.” Kayden’s frown deepened as his face went red.

“ _Liiiiil_ ,” Lilligant chided nicely.

“ _Bunbe._ Bun,” Bunnelby added.

“Still doesn’t want to eat?” Clemont asked as he stepped into the kitchen fully dressed. He looked down at his son as he petted some of their Pokémon in greeting. “You have to eat something, Kayden. Else you won’t grow up into a big boy. You don’t want that, do you?”

Kayden shook his head. “No bread.”

“ _Shiinx. Shinx,_ ” Shinx spoke to him in an urgent tone as if it was trying to persuade him.

Luxray was at its side. “ _Lux. Ray. Lux._ ” Only Kayden didn’t seem entirely convinced.

“Let me try,” Clemont offered. “I remember how picky Bonnie used to be at that age. She’d toss anything on the floor we’d give her. The only thing she adored eating was this special handmade oatmeal.”

Clemont followed the recipe from his own dad as he used the ingredients from the fridge and pantry. To make it more nutritious he added various pieces of fruit into it to give it extra flavor.

“Guess that should do it.”

He placed it onto the chair Kayden was in who eyed the bowl curiously, but hadn’t thrown it onto the floor just yet. Clemont was at his side with a spoon to aid him. They watched curiously how Kayden actually took a bite of the oatmeal and was clearly surprised by the taste.

“How is that, sweetcakes?” Clemont grinned at his reaction.

“Nice.” Kayden gestured with his grabby hands for his dad to give him more which Clemont was only too glad to provide. They were pleased he wanted to eat at all.

“What a miracle your daddy is,” Lexi praised impressed as Clemont continued to feed him. She then turned towards the Pokémon that were present here. “Clemont and I wanted to tell you that I’m pregnant again which means that another child will follow. We’re getting another addition to our family.”

Since they were familiar with what that entailed this time around they were equally as excited at this news. They all adored Kayden and had been very protective over him and caring, so they would do the same with their second child and embrace it into their family.

Their children truly couldn’t wish for a more loving and caring family.

“Oh, Lex,” Clemont began as he hadn’t stopped feeding Kayden and made sure he wouldn’t smear his son’s face under. “I was able to make an appointment at the hospital at 2pm for your ultrasound. That will only confirm our suspicions.”

She smiled at him. “Sounds great. We could also go to the park afterwards with all the Pokémon. I’m sure they’ll be up for that.” That was quickly confirmed by all the Pokémon that were present there.

“Sure thing. That’s what we’ll do. I’ll let Clembot take any challengers then so we can go together.”

“Kayden too?” Kayden asked uncertain as his mouth was empty.

Clemont fondly glanced down at him. “Of course you’re part of the family, Kayden.” He kissed the tip of his hair. “First eat your breakfast. Else we can’t go.” Kayden proved how desperately he wanted to come along with his parents when he basically moved the spoon from his dad’s hands into his own mouth which made Clemont chuckle. “Eager, aren’t we?”

His little legs were dangling. “Yes.”

Lexi smirked. “You have all the time in the world, muffin. We have the whole morning here first before we leave.”

He nodded emphatically. “Okay, mommy.”

“Clem, we still have to consider how we plan to tell everyone,” Lexi brought up as she had started making Pokémon food with Bunnelby, Lilligant and Vivillon’s assistance.

There was mirth in his blue eyes. “Yeah that’s going to be tough. We have no family meals scheduled. Guess we have to tell them separately this time. Besides Bonnie isn’t here either.”

“I don’t want to tell them when we’re not together, babe. I mean this child is _ours_ so I want to do this with _my_ husband.”

His smile enlarged. “Then we’ll plan a get together, Lex. We’re just going to invite our dad’s over tonight to spend some time here. That’s the only thing I can think of now.”

“That’s a clever plan. Might not be a surprise like last time, but they’re certain to be ecstatic with another grandchild.”

“No doubt. I’ll call them to invite them over then.”

Once Kayden had finished his breakfast he was allowed to roam through the apartment and play with some toys of his. Clemont was making breakfast for him and his wife whilst Lexi had provided their Pokémon with some freshly made Pokémon food which lifted their spirits. Since they all had the whole morning to themselves there was no need to rush.

They spend the rest of the morning all together like that. Lexi and Clemont watched a movie with Kayden in the living room along with their Pokémon as they were snuggled up. They rarely had lazy mornings like this thanks to their busy schedules. It was refreshing to be able to lazy about for a change. Besides Kayden adored that both his parents were present for this.

It was later in the morning after the movie was over that Kayden had to take a nap so he’d be all energized for this afternoon. With the notification that Lexi was pregnant again she and Clemont were discussing about what would be the best suited location for another bedroom for their second child. With the way that layout of their apartment was organized now they had the space for another bedroom located adjacent to theirs.

Only it was used as a storage room now which indicated that some extensive renovating was required to be able to call this a proper bedroom in the future. But with all the tinkering and fixing Clemont had done for Kayden’s bedroom they didn’t question he wouldn’t achieve that a second time. He could achieve whatever he put his mind to after all.

They ate lunch on time and Kayden made no hassle as he ate his meal nor did he went red in the face. It was clear that he wanted to go wherever his parents were going, even if he didn’t understand their intend. They left Prism Tower just passed 1pm as they went for a walk.

Kayden was capable of walking by himself but since it was quite a lengthy hike to the hospital they had brought his pram with them so he could rest as well. He seemed to be over the moon to be going somewhere with both his parents. He had his Squishy plushy in his grasp.

As they made it to the hospital they had to wait for their turn. Kayden was stacking blocks in the waiting room that lay there to keep himself occupied. Lexi and Clemont weren’t as nervous for their ultrasound like they were during their first pregnancy. This time they possessed more experience to guide them.

It was the same female doctor that had assisted and supported them during Lexi’s first pregnancy, that was to aid them now as well when it was time for them to follow her to another room. Lexi was on a sort of bed as Clemont held Kayden in his arms so they could both watch this.

“That over there is your child,” the doctor announced when the outlines of their second child became clear on a monitor. Lexi had a wide grin plastered onto her face as she locked an adoring gaze with her husband. “You’re carrying for about five weeks.”

Kayden was puzzled at his parents excited reaction. “Where is brother sis?”

“It’s growing inside your mommy’s stomach,” Clemont informed him adoringly.

That didn’t make sense to his son whose frown deepened as he stared at his mommy’s stomach. “Eat it?”

Lexi snorted. “I didn’t eat it, munchkin.” Since he was still so young he couldn’t quite grasp the concept of a pregnancy, but only understood that he was promised a brother or a sister. A sibling.

“All babies grow inside their mother’s stomach,” the doctor informed with a gentle tone. “You once did too. They stay there till it’s time for them to get born once they’re fully grown.”

Kayden shook his head. “No. How?”

They couldn’t discuss the idea of how pregnancies were created with someone of his age.

Lexi bit her lip as she came up with a vague excuse on the spot. “If parents wish really hard for a child then it will be granted that the baby will grow inside the mother’s belly. That’s how it works, Kayden.” It wasn’t exactly detailed, but her son seemed to buy it. Clemont exchanged a blissful glance with her at her attempt.

He beamed at them. “Want brother sis too!”

“You’ll get a sibling when it’s time,” the doctor assured him.

“Exactly. Then you’ll be a big brother,” Clemont said. “I became one too when Bonnie was born.”

Kayden’s face lit up. “Auntie Bonn!” That his best attempt at Bonnie’s name, but he was smitten with her. He hadn’t seen that much of her because Bonnie was on her journey through Kalos. But when she did stop at Lumiose City she was certain to spend time with her nephew, just like she had always wanted. She spoiled him.

They left the hospital with their ultrasound picture as they headed towards one of the parks in Lumiose City. This one was located further towards the outskirts of town so wasn’t as populated at this time of day. Lexi and Clemont had sent all their Pokémon out so they could get the exercise they required. They’d do this at least once every week to keep their Pokémon happy, and satisfied.

Kayden was running along with the Pokémon in a cheerful manner who pursued him. They weren’t surprised when Kayden ended up doing hide and seek with Chespin, Shinx, Bunnelby, Lilligant, Azumarill, Raichu and Luxray. The latter wasn’t permitted to be the searcher cause of his excellent eyesight which would make it a breeze for him to sense everyone’s hiding places. Noctowl and Vivillon were the ones who were flying around to feel the wind underneath the wind. Everyone always seemed in higher spirits when they were able to spend time together like this. Kayden had easily adapted into that.

Lexi had her head on Clemont’s shoulder as they watched them. “It’s obvious that they all needed this.”

He smiled. “Precisely. They’re all going to be exhausted when we make it back home. Oh. I forgot to call our dads to come over tonight so I’ll do it now.”

She stayed with him as he called his own dad first to inform him about their decision. Only Meyer was adamant that they should come over to the family home instead later this afternoon and didn’t grant them the opportunity to disagree. So that’s how they called Augustine as well to ask him about their plans and he gladly accepted it. 

Lexi snorted. “Guess we weren’t able to orchestrate a get together after all.”

He scratched the back of his head. “No that is impossible when my dad is involved. He’s incredibly headstrong when it comes to providing us with dinner. He’s always been like that.”

“It does describe his character. Aw well. Kayden will surely enjoy being able to spend time with both his grandad’s. It’s more wholesome that way to tell them both, Clem.”

“Absolutely, Lex.” He briefly kissed her. “It will be fine.”

After about an hour at the park they put Kayden into the pram because he was rather exhausted from constantly having to run around. He wasn’t asleep, but just resting. They returned basically all of their Pokémon other than Raichu and Shinx as they headed towards the electric hardware store. Kayden was elated as they got closer towards their destination.

Clemont was the one who carried their son up the stairs to reach the second floor with Lexi in tow. Even though it was later in the afternoon the scent of various food was potent as they headed into the direction of the kitchen. Kayden insisted that he’d walk himself so he was in the front.

“Little K,” Meyer announced gleefully as Kayden approached him. He held open his arms so that his grandson could jump right into them. “Did you behave?”

Kayden nodded three times. “Yes. Granddad Meyer.” He was one of the only people whose names he could pronounce properly. Meyer babysat him frequently after all and his name wasn’t as challenging.

“Hey dad,” Clemont greeted as they stepped inside as well.

“Kiddos.” Meyer had a wide grin on his face at their arrival. “You sure arrived here on time.”

“Well we were at the park actually so we were nearby. Either way we wanted to make sure you need any extra hands,” Lexi offered humbly. Raichu and Chespin confirmed that.

“Always, Lexi. I appreciate that. I haven’t really started yet, just made some preparations. Was waiting for everyone to arrive first before I started.”

“I’m here,” Augustine announced at that moment as he came around the corner. “Was able to finish my work in time and came here right away.”

“Dad.” Lexi was quick to briefly embrace him as he kissed her forehead. “Glad you’re here.”

“Me too. I’m always grateful whenever I receive an invitation.”

“You’ve been coming here for years, Augustine,” Clemont pointed out in a teasing tone.

The Professor chuckled. “But still.”

As Meyer put Kayden down the boy turned his attention to his other grandad. “Grandad Augie!”

Augustine lifted him up with a warm smile. “Hello there. You’re looking fine, Kayden.” He pecked the tip of his light hair. “How are you?”

Kayden beamed as everyone was looking at him. “I get brother sis.”

He blinked in confusion. “Excuse me.”

The boy merely pointed towards Lexi’s stomach. “Baby in mommy.”

That made Meyer turn towards Lexi and Clemont with a frown. “What? Are you –“

Lexi snickered softly. “This wasn’t how we were planning to tell you. Yes. I am indeed pregnant.”

“We took Kayden with us to the ultrasound just now so he doesn’t quite understand the concept, but understands he’s getting a sibling,” Clemont clarified blissfully. “Lexi is carrying for 5 weeks now so has a long way to go yet.”

“Another grandchild.” Meyer let out multiple booming laughs as he enfolded his arms around both his son and daughter-in-law. “I couldn’t be happier for the two of you. Congratulations.”

“Thanks, dad. That is kind of you.”

“Yeah. Thank you,” Lexi smiled. “We’ve only just discovered it today so we planned to tell you as soon as we knew.”

“That’s why you insisted on planning this get together,” Augustine figured. It was his turn to embrace Lexi and Clemont for a moment while Kayden remained in his arm. “This is delightful news. I believe Kayden is ecstatic with a brother or a sister.”

There was mirth in Kayden’s blue eyes. “Yes. I’m big brother.”

He chuckled. “Not quite yet. Only when your sibling is born. This child truly cannot be born into a more doting and caring family than this one.”

That made Lexi squeal. “You’re too nice, dad. We’ve got tons of experience with Kayden so we’re ready to expend our family with another child.”

“Right,” Clemont agreed joyfully. “I can’t wait to do this with my wife.” He exchanged another loving glance with Lexi.

“Of course you can’t,” Meyer replied fondly. “You two have adapted so easily to becoming parents. Some people are truly destined for that, like you are. So having another child will only be a blessing for you.”

“I play brother sis,” Kayden added chipperly as he excitedly raised his arms. 

Meyer’s laughter deepened. “That you will in good time, Little K. Now it’s time that we’ll make dinner for all of us and talk some more.”

Kayden was placed onto the floor by Augustine as he ran around along with Chespin and Raichu. “Yeeeeeeeey!”


	156. Battle of A Lifetime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clemont: 22  
> Lexi: 22  
> Bonnie: 12  
> Serena: 17

“And that’s how they restored the city to it’s former glory. The end,” Clemont concluded as he had finished reading the book out loud.

Kayden was plastered against his dad as his gaze was transfixed upon the illustrations inside the book. “Aw. Wish had no end.”

Lexi snickered softly. “Everything has come to an end someday, munchkin.”

He wasn’t entirely convinced as he turned towards his dad. “Again?”

Clemont addressed him his trademark grin. “Kayden, I’ve read it to you three times.”

The three of them were gathered in the living room. Clemont sat on the sofa along with his son, as Lexi was on a nearby sofa with some Pokémon snoozing in her proximity. It was a bit later in the morning.

He shook his head as he tugged onto Clemont’s sleeve. “Please, daddy.”

“We also have other books you can read instead,” Lexi considered.

Only that didn’t seem to assure Kayden either. “No. Like that one.” He was exactly one year and six months with a stubborn and spirited attitude when had made his mind up. His vocabulary had expended profusely.

Clemont playfully ruffled his son’s light blonde locks. “You don’t know that until we try them, sweetcakes. Besides won’t it be better if I read to you before you go to bed?”

Kayden hesitated momentarily. “Okay. Will try.” He doted on his dad’s words. “I pick one.”

He pecked his temple. “Of course. You have tons of books to choose from after all. Shouldn’t be a problem.” As he turned his attention towards his wife he raised an eyebrow when he noticed her face was clenched and her eyes were closed. “Lex, you okay?”

“Yeah. Baby is kicking is all.” She was 4 months pregnant as of now. Their child had developed a strong kick these last months and possessed more forceful feet than Kayden had. Now she was just grateful when they’d stop.

Kayden took that as a sign as he hurried to where she was seated. He placed his tiny hands onto his mother’s stomach where he could feel the child kicking as well. “Baby, stop kicking mommy. Not nice,” he scolded.

Clemont stood next to them. “Does it work, son?”

“No. No kicking please. Mommy is super super super sweet.”

Lexi smiled at him as her ache had somewhat subsided. “It’s okay, muffin. They’ll stop eventually. You used to kick me too, but not as strongly.”

Kayden shook his head as he brought it closer towards his mother’s stomach and almost pressed it against it. “Hear me, brother sis? Will not play with you. Stop hurting mommy.”

Clemont placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Now Kayden don’t be like that. It’s sweet that you want to assist your mother like that, but this is what babies do at that age. They have no control over that. None of them do.”

There was guilt in his blue eyes as he didn’t take a step back. “Sorry, brother sis. Will play. Hide ‘n seek. You seek.”

“Kayden,” Lexi chimed in placidly. “It’s alright. They stopped.”

That made him smile brightly as his tiny arms went around her as he nuzzled against his mother who giggled at his gleeful reaction. “Yeey. Worked. Will be friends.”

“No doubt about that, muffin. Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

Kayden inclined his head as he frowned momentarily as to think about it. “Yes.”

“Then go. I’ll come and help.”

He was quick to leap from the sofa and to make it into the bathroom. He was pretty young when it came to his potty training, but he was very open and adamant about wanting to figure this out. They had only recently started with this and were exceptionally patient with him, giving him all the time he required. Sure it didn’t exactly run smoothly yet, but they never scolded him after an accident.

So Lexi was the one to assist him that morning. As predicted Kayden didn’t get it a hundred percent right quite yet, so she was really gentle with him and didn’t raise her voice at him. Else he would never learn. As she was there she cleaned him up thoroughly by giving him a fast version of a bath and putting him on fresh clothes and diaper. He didn’t struggle against her as she had brushed his teeth.

“Better, Kayden?” She asked as aided him into his light green shirt and made sure his hair wasn’t as unruly.

His grin was wide. “Yes, mommy.” Kayden never hesitated to express his joy by folding his arms around everyone.

She briefly kissed him as she adjusted his glasses for him. “That’s a relief. You’re doing great.”

His grin enlarged. “Anks.” As she opened the door he ran outside so he could play with the other Pokémon in the apartment.

As Lexi stepped out of the bathroom the fist thing she noticed was how a bouquet of flowers blocked her vision. Behind it stood her husband with an adoring and loving expression on his face. “These are for you, Lex.” Ever since they had been married Clemont was persistent on giving his wife a bouquet of flowers once a week as a romantic gesture and a token. He had never skipped a single week.

It truly made Lexi’s heart sing how fortunate she was with him as she took the bouquet. “Thank you, Clem. You’re far too kind. I love you.” She didn’t waste the chance to kiss him in gratitude for his action.

“Don’t mention it, babe. I love you too, Lexi. Don’t want you to ever doubt that I don’t adore you anymore. That hasn’t lessened over the years.”

“I never once questioned your love for me.” Her scarlet eyes shimmered. “This is a lot more refreshing than potty training.”

He barked out a laugh at that as he pecked her temple. “That is a fact. Still Kayden is getting better each day though. He’s starting to get the hang of it.”

She smiled. “Won’t take that much longer till he figured it out a hundred percent I’m sure. Also are you ready for your Battle today? This is the Battle we’ve been anticipating for years.” That was a reference to the Battle her husband was to have with his sister once she’d make it to Lumiose City to challenge her brother for an official Gym Battle. They had often spoke about it throughout the years, but this was finally the day it would occur.

He scratched the back of his neck. “I’d like to believe so. I’ve been strategizing for a while since Bonnie announced she’d make it to Lumiose City. We aren’t fully aware of the team my sister possesses these days, other than Squishy and Dedenne. I’m convinced she’ll surprise all of us.” They had made an agreement that Bonnie was not to use Squishy during this Battle cause then Clemont would be outweighed which would be unfair. This way they’d stand an even chance.

“Since she’s related to you that’s bound to happen, Clem. She has been training for a year and half and that has certainly left her with some experience. She’s not that same little girl anymore before she left us. Other than that she has witnessed tons of Battle’s from you which will definitely make it more interesting.”

“True. I’ll have your support right, Lex?”

She brazenly winked at him. “I’ll support you to the end, babe. Whether you win or not doesn’t change what a phenomenal and outstanding Gym Leader you are, which is defined by your actions and antics. You’ve been a Gym Leader for more than a decade by the way.”

“Has it been that long already? I’m so thankful that I’ll always have my biggest fan at my side.” He closed the gap so he could kiss his wife who had been there with him from the first day. Then it had been as his best friend, then his girlfriend, fiancé and in the end his wife. Mostly he referred to her as his rock, the woman who had guided him through everything and had shaped him into what he was today. That and she was the mother of his soon to be children after all. Lexi was his everything.

It was after lunch that they all went down to the Gym and that meant all of them, including their Pokémon that weren’t Battling today. They wanted to be there to cheer for Clemont during this Battle he had been training relentlessly for. Kayden had just woken up from a nap and was excited to be watching the Battle between his dad and his aunt.

When Bonnie did arrive at the Gym shortly after that accompanied by Meyer, Serena, Augustine and the two friends she had been traveling with Lexi was taken aback by how the girl had grown in height and appearance. Sure she had seen Bonnie yesterday when she had made it back into town, but it still fascinated her.

Her blonde hair was weaved into a single braid to the side. Her clothes were more mature, but still girly. It existed of a black dress with a soft yellow puffy skirt and matching shoes. It made Lexi wonder if Serena had a hand in her outfit. Bonnie’s face was rounder and more developed as she twelve years old after all. She was taller than Lexi used to be at that age. She was a young lady now.

“Auntie Bonnie!” Kayden exclaimed as he hurried towards his aunt who was overjoyed to see him as she lifted him into her arms.

“Hey, Kayden. Are you going to cheer for me?” Her blue eyes shimmered promisingly.

Kayden pointed towards Clemont who stood behind them. “And daddy too.” That made Clemont smirk smugly.

Bonnie frowned on the other hand. “I thought my favorite nephew would be rooting for me.”

Lexi snorted. “Showering your nephew with gifts doesn’t automatically entail that he’s on your side, Bonbon.” To this day their bond was still as strong as it had ever been and she adored the girl. 

“It was worth the try, Lexi.” She glanced at Kayden. “Gotta go Battle your dad now.”

Clemont adjusted his glasses. “The time has finally come, Bonnie. We’ve talked about this Battle ever since had set your sights into becoming a trainer. I’m more than eager to accept your challenge, little sis.”

There was a fire blazing in Bonnie’s eyes. “You’re on, big brother. I’m more than ready for _you_.” She put Kayden down who petted Squishy who his aunt had brought with her in this forme.

The two kids Bonnie were traveling with were a boy and a girl her age. The girl had long black hair and a friendly face and was named Phoebe and intended to be a performer. The boy had light blue hair and was called Danny. The two girls shared a heartfelt embrace which made Lexi exchange a brief look with Serena as if there were hidden emotions attached to it.

Before Bonnie and Clemont were to take their places on the side of the Battlefield, Lexi chastely kissed her husband for good luck and to support him. She went to the stands where all the bystanders were already seated. She sat down among their Pokémon and wasn’t surprised when Kayden found his way to her and insisted she’d pick him up. This way he was standing on her legs so he could watch the Battle with his arm around her.

“Gonna cheer for daddy and aunt Bonnie?” she asked him as she took in the scent her son possessed, which soothed her.

He baled one fist. “Yes. Both, mommy.” He kissed her and then focused his attention onto the Battlefield.

“Such spirit,” Meyer jested next to them.

“No nerves?” Lexi eyed him curiously.

Laughter bubbled out of him. “Not one ounce of it, Lexi. These are both my children after all and the outcome won’t change how proud I am of both of them for what they’ve achieved so far during their lives. You?”

She shook her head. “Not exactly. I’m convinced Bonnie and Clemont will give this everything they possess which I strongly admire about them.”

“They’ve both grown a substantial amount during these last years,” Serena added. “This won’t change a thing between them.”

It was Clembot who started to state the rules as it extended its arms. “The Lumiose Gym Battle between the challenger Bonnie and the Gym Leader Clemont will now begin! This will be a three on three match and the Battle will be over when all three of either trainers Pokémon are unable to continue. Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions during the match. And now bring forth your first Pokémon.”

As Bonnie sent out her first Pokémon of the match which turned out to be Dedenne, Kayden nuzzled closer against his mom as his cheek was pressed against hers. From the expression in her son’s eyes Lexi handed him his pacifier which he didn’t use as frequently these days anymore, but it brought him comfort. He’d never wail for it, or throw a tantrum. They made sure he wouldn’t remain attached to it. The other things that would always sooth him was cuddling against his parents or the Pokémon that he lived with.

Clemont went with Magneton to shake things up a bit. Lexi couldn’t waste the opportunity to blow her husband a supportive kiss when their gazes lingered. Kayden waved enthusiastically at him as Clemont smiled radiantly in reciprocation at them.

Meyer cupped his mouth. “Don’t forget to enjoy yourself kiddos and show ‘em what you’re all about. I have faith in both of you.” That comment was surely appreciated by his children.

This meant that the Battle had officially started.

Both siblings started off strong as they apparently had been anticipating this Battle for years. It immediately became clear what kind of growth Bonnie had gone through since she had started her journey. She had earned four Gym Badges after all and that experience guided her into making her decisions. Battling surely was dominant in this family’s genes. Meyer, Clemont and Bonnie were no pushovers.

Kayden was mesmerized by his aunt and his dad feisty spirit as their Pokémon gave it their all from the get-go. He was muttering softly whenever one of their attacks made contact as if he wasn’t certain what side to choose yet. He hadn’t moved an inch from his mother’s hold.

Lexi had always been taken aback by the way her husband Battled, and the one he had against Ash back in the day had been the one where he and his Pokémon truly Battled in complete synch and heightened spirits. It seemed that this was going to be another one of those Battles where everyone shined.

Even though both sides were evenly matched up Dedenne was the first to topple over after numerous successful attacks on Magneton’s end. That didn’t mean that the Battle was over by a long shot and no one was losing their fate in either of the siblings.

Kayden briefly removed his pacifier as he eyed his mother. “Bonnie lost?”

“No not at all, munchkin. Both sides have every chance of winning,” she assured him. Her arms remained around him in support. “Never give up till it’s over, right?”

He smiled brightly. “Yes. Can both win.” That made him nuzzle closer as he put his pacifier in again just as Bonnie sent out her second Pokémon: a Delphox.

In truth Lexi had been the one who had gifted Bonnie this Pokémon as a starter Pokémon once she had officially started this journey as a Fennekin and she had clearly evolved it to the final stage of the evolutionary line. Apparently she had chosen Fennekin cause she had been heavily inspired and influenced by Serena at an early age.

It became obvious that it was well trained and no pushover. It managed to take Magneton by surprise by taking it out, and making the Battle even as Clemont was forced to withdraw it. Lexi was the only one other than Clemont who knew what Pokémon he had decided to use in advance. So when he went with Heliolisk the heat of this Battle got truly turned all the way up to the max.

Lexi was so immersed into the Battle that she barely dared to blink in case she’d miss something crucial. She was mostly bewildered when her baby chose that particular moment for another round of kicking and Kayden felt it since he was leaning against her stomach and he turned his head to her.

“Baby, not now,” he scolded with his mouth full which made him drop his pacifier. Lexi snickered softly at that.

“It’s fine, Kayden.” She smiled. “Maybe they’re cheering for daddy?”

Kayden’s face lit up as he nodded emphatically. “Yes. Yes. Course.” He was grateful when Chespin returned him his pacifier. “Ank you, Chespin.”

Chespin boasted cockily. “ _Ches. Pin. Pin._ ”

The Battle ensued and neither Clemont nor Bonnie were losing their concentration. Heliolisk succeeded into making this a steep hill for Delphox to climb. The latter had several tricks up its sleeve as Bonnie cleverly instructed Delphox which attacks to use. They had been training to pull off this skillful strategy and succeeded.

So when Delphox had managed to knock Heliolisk out she blinked. This obviously proved Bonnie was no one to be trifled with and a worthy opponent to any Gym Leader.

“Daddy one Pokémon now?” Kayden figured. He briefly removed his pacifier whenever he spoke to address his mother.

“Just Luxray, Kayden. Only that’s his best one,” Lexi assured.

“Little K, the Battle is just getting started,” Meyer chimed in, clearly having a blast to witness this fierce and sizzling Battle between his children.

“Not over yet,” Serena added nicely.

Kayden remained quiet as he sat down on his mother’s lap and his gaze was transfixed upon the Battlefield as his dad sent out Luxray. He then cupped his mouth. “Go, daddy!”

Clemont smiled bashfully at the encouragement and Bonnie was in no way offended by her nephew’s true loyalty. “Thanks, sweetcakes.” That made his son giggle gleefully. It was just an incredibly sweet interaction that it turned Lexi’s heart into mush. Shinx was also cheering for Luxray along with the remainder of their Pokémon that were present there.

Luxray started by putting Electric Terrain into effect which enhanced his powers tremendously. Delphox wasn’t going to be able to resist the intensity of that power forever since it felt the exhaustion weighing on it from the last two Battles. Clemont wasn’t going to waste the chance to turn this around.

In the end Delphox caved in and was unable to continue. That left Bonnie with her final Pokémon of the day and Lexi was curious what it was going to be. The girl hadn’t given any insights into what Pokémon she had captured during her journey which left her guessing. As soon as Lexi heard a roar of a familiar Pokémon she yelped.

“No way. She did it.”

Serena was visibly as puzzled by that Pokémon. “We couldn’t have predicated that. She apparently returned to the Fossil Lab to retrieve Tyrantrum.”

Meyer was left in the dark. “Wait. You two know this Pokémon?”

Lexi nodded. “Right. We met it during our journey when it was a Tyrunt and they bonded. It evolved into a Tyrantrum to save Bonnie.”

“Only then did we discover that it belonged to the Fossil Lab,” Serena added. “So when she couldn’t catch it she left it there with the scientists and other Pokémon.”

“Up until now it seems.” Lexi noticed the shocked expression on her husband’s face.

Meyer was perplexed. “Since Tyrantrum is a Rock and Dragon Type Bonnie has the advantage for now. Might be why she saved it for last to turn things to her own hands.”

Kayden was at awe at the grand size of Tyrantrum. “Is cool.” He eyed his mother. “Fobbil?” She had introduced him to various Fossil Pokémon recently by reading about them from her notebooks. He had been immensely fascinated by them.

She nodded as she briefly ruffled his hair. “It is, muffin. These Pokémon need a Fossil to be brought back from the past.” She always spoke to her son in a tone that used simpler terms so he would understand her meaning, and would learn from what she taught him. He hung onto her lips whenever she taught him about Pokémon.

“Want one, mommy.” He made an attempt to pout.

She giggled at his effort. “Not happening. You have a whole family that loves you already. Never forget that.”

He kissed her in promise because that is how they expressed their affection and gratitude in their household. “Won’t.” It was an incredibly endearing gesture.

“ _Shiiiiinx_ ,” Shinx said next to him which made him smile brightly as he rubbed its head. Clemont and Bonnie weren’t done with the Battle yet.

“You sure managed to surprise me there, sis,” Clemont confessed sincerely now that they had come to conclusion of their Battle. “I have to admit you’ve really taken a shine as a trainer that even I hadn’t anticipated. You’re not as little anymore as you used to be and I respect you for that.”

Bonnie was smug at the praise. “Likewise, brother dear. I used to always look up to you when I was younger after all. Made me decide what I one day wanted to become.”

His smile was wide. “I appreciate that. It is _I_ who looks up to you now, Bonnie.”

That’s how the Battle ensued as neither parties wanted to be the one to give in. All of the guests and bystanders in the stands were glued upon the spectacle as they witnessed how both siblings instructed one skillful tactic after another. Tyrantrum surely had a Type advantage over Luxray, but the latter refused to turn this into a walk in the park. He was the star of Clemont’s team after all it proved in the way he Battled and his powerful and endurance. 

Whatever attack Tyrantrum used sincerely shook things up. Even its Dragon Tail and Draco Meteor forced Luxray to increase his speed and push above his own limits. Tyrantrum was a persistent attacker, and Luxray was starting to feel the effects of it.

When Bonnie instructed Tyrantrum for another round of Rock Tomb it became more than Luxray could bear and he caved in. He couldn’t resume the Battle.

Clembot raised its arm as it made the call. “Luxray is unable to Battle. Tyrantrum is the winner which means the match goes to the challenger Bonnie.” And in truth no one was devastated or discouraged by the outcome of the Battle.

While Bonnie celebrated her victory with her team, Lexi left the stands with Kayden in her arm as she approached to where her husband was. He was the one to close his arms around them this time and once again all was right in the world.

“You were phenomenal, Clem,” she confessed sincerely. “You truly gave it your all.”

“Daddy is cool,” Kayden added in marvel. “Wow.”

Clemont first kissed the tip of her hair before he did the same with his son. “Wouldn’t be able to achieve that without the support of my family. Thank you. My sister just had the better party today and I’m at awe of her.” His grin was bright.

Kayden smugly pointed towards his mother’s stomach. “Baby cheered too.” That made Clemont curiously eye his wife.

“Got to endure an intense round of kicking,” Lexi clarified chipperly. “Kayden felt it too. So you truthfully got the support of your whole family, babe.”

That enlarged his grin. “How do I praise myself so fortunate with you all?” He briefly kissed her in gratitude and pecked Kayden’s cheek as his hand went to Lexi’s stomach where the baby was, which wasn’t kicking at that precise moment. “All of you.”

“We luv you,” Kayden assured lovingly. That made his dad chuckle softly.

As they turned around they noticed that the remainder of the guests and their Pokémon had made it onto the Battlefield as well. Bonnie’s friends were offering their congratulations along with Serena and Meyer. The latter turned towards his son as he put a hand on his shoulder.

“That sure was a fiery Battle from both my children,” Meyer confessed with a blinding grin. “As your dad I truly couldn’t be prouder of the growth you both went through. It makes me so happy.” When he burst into tears due to his emotions overwhelming him, no one was entirely surprised.

Clemont scratched the back of his neck. “Thanks, dad. I appreciate that.” He then focused his attention on the winner of the match. He was anything if not a good sport. “Bonnie, I’m totally at awe of you. You’ve grown up way faster than I envisioned you would. You’ll always be my little sister, and that’s only cemented along with my newly developed admiration and respect for you. That is why I’m humbled and proud that I can award you with the Voltage Badge for the Battle you and your team delivered today. You’ve earned it, sis.” From the tone of his voice it was obvious he’d stray away from referring to her as his little sis more frequently because of how she had grown as a trainer.

Bonnie took the Badge from him as she engulfed her arms around him as they both reveled into the embrace. As she was taller now she reached about his chest. Clemont had always been the one who had taken care of her when she was younger which had created a tight sealed bond between them. She didn’t require that kind of caring from him as she was growing up, but she’d certainly cherish how close they’d always be.

“Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Clemont. Ever since I was little I often wondered what it would be like to one day challenge you as a trainer myself. When I started my journey I knew the excessive training I had to endure if I even dreamed of defeating a worthy opponent like you. I’ll always look up to you.”

When they broke apart he pecked her forehead. “That is exceptionally sweet of you. From her on out you’ll only grow as a training along with your Pokémon. Your journey isn’t over yet, Bonnie. You’ll make it to the Kalos League.”

Lexi stepped forwards as Kayden went to his granddad’s arms. “And when you do we’ll be there to cheer for you all the way, Bonbon. That won’t change.” She didn’t waste the chance to give her a bear hug to express her feelings. “Kind of hard to wrap my head around the fact how you used to be so little once and now you aren't anymore. You’ve grown in every possible way.”

The girl giggled joyously at the praise. “I never doubted how you’ve truly felt, Lexi. You’re family. Either way I think you’re the one who has grown the most.”

“Oi! If this is a remark to the size of my stomach.” That only made Bonnie laugh deeper.

“Not nice, aunt Bonnie,” Kayden chided with a scowl.

“It’s alright, munchkin,” Lexi assured smiling. “I’m only halfway through my pregnancy.”

Clemont protectively folded one arm around his wife. “And she’s fine the way she is. The only downside regarding her pregnancy are her eating habits.”

Lexi scoffed. “Rude, babe.”

“I’ll make sure that Bonnie will be there when her next niece or nephew will be born,” Phoebe insisted. The others knew very little about the girl who was traveling with Bonnie and Danny after all. Both from the way that Phoebe and Bonnie exchanged another longing glance with another everyone in the Gym who was present could sense the hidden meaning behind it.

“That’s nice of you, Phoebe.”

Serena bit her lip as she blurted out her thoughts. “Are the two of you –“

“Dating?” Clemont finished curiously. There didn’t appear to be any shock or disdain on his face. He wasn’t totally oblivious to others their feelings any longer.

Phoebe and Bonnie were quiet as they hadn’t expected that their emotions for another could be that easily read by the others. So when they intertwined their fingers none of them were baffled by that. Not even Danny seemed aware of the relationship until now.

“Only like a month,” Phoebe confessed. Their relationship obviously was in the early happy stages where everything was new and beautiful.

“We haven’t had the chance to come clear to all of you yet,” Bonnie added. “Believe me that we wanted to. This isn’t something that I intended to hide and –“

Clemont was the first to hug his sister to let her know that he was supportive of her. After that the others followed to hug both Bonnie and Phoebe who was instantly accepted into their little circle. The girl’s sexualities was no issue to anyone, and were just overjoyed to see the girl’s this happy with another.

“They’re _so_ cute,” Lexi cooed endearingly as Kayden was back in her arms. She could already tell she was going to like Phoebe if she had the opportunity to get to know her better.

Serena giggled at her reaction. “Compose yourself, Lexi.” 

Where Meyer had burst into tears earlier for the achievements and growth of his children, he did it a second time at the relationship status of his daughter. It meant the world to him to see that they had both found their significant other even though they were at different stages in their life.

“Bonnie luvs Phoebe?” Kayden figured as he witnessed the two exchange a chaste kiss at the well-received reception of their relationship. He didn’t seem puzzled or confused to see two girls behave that way, and had a huge smile plastered on his face.

“Yes, son,” Clemont confirmed. “Love can be found with everyone after all. It will definitely make them happy.”

Lexi snickered softly. “Bonnie sure found a keeper at an early age. We never had the chance to ask anyone.”

He chuckled. “Guess she beat us to it for that exact reason, Lex. She took too much pleasure into asking innocent girl’s back in the day, that she didn’t want us to that to her. Not that we would anyway.”

“Right she’s capable enough to find someone suitable herself,” Serena added blissfully.

“Keeper?” Kayden frowned as he didn’t understand that meaning.

“Before mommy and daddy were together your aunt Bonnie would ask girls on the street to marry her brother and to take care of him,” Meyer clarified smugly. “That lasted until your dad confessed his feelings to your mommy and they’ve been together since.”

“She’s my keeper, sweetcakes,” Clemont vouched adoringly. “Wouldn’t trade your mom for the world.” Everything in his life had changed for the better the moment he had confessed his true feelings to Lexi, as if the sun appeared from beyond the clouds.

Lexi felt all wholesome at that confession as she beamed at him. “And I’m more than glad to stay there, Clem.”

Kayden bit his lip. “Keeper too?”

“You will someday,” Serena assured hopeful. “When you’re older that is.”

“You?”

She giggled. “Not me, Kayden. Someone much better suited for you.” As she had gotten older she had grown over her crush on Ash and hadn’t truly showed any particular interest in someone else since she had been busy these last couple years. Perhaps that was something that lay in wait in her future.

Meyer had scheduled what they were supposed to do after this. “Now that both my children are in town this is the perfect opportunity to have a meal together at our house along with their friends. I’m not accepting no cause you’re all invited.” Kayden raised his hand. “That means you too, Little K.”

Kayden smirked. “Ice cream for mommy?”

Bonnie giggled at that. “Don’t promise Lexi any of that yet or she’s gone.” Phoebe and Danny apparently had heard some vague details about Lexi’s passion for ice cream through the girl.

Lexi’s eyes shimmered as they shifted up towards her father-in-law. “Kiwi?”

Meyer scratched his chin. “I believe I have even more than –“

“Yeaaaaay!” That’s how Lexi was already running out of the Gym with Kayden in her arms and their Pokémon trailing behind her. Raichu was on her shoulder.

“Oh you weren’t kidding,” Danny figured perplexed.

“Talk about passion,” Phoebe added amused.

Bonnie shrugged. “Yeah. This usually happens pretty frequently.”

“It’s always satisfying to witness,” Serena assured contently.

Clemont chuckled. “True. Even though she didn't crave it during her first pregnancy she's obsessed with it now and won't decline any of it. I better keep her in check to make sure she doesn’t eat it all.”

The others exchanged looks with another as Clemont pursued his family.

Meyer chuckled deeply. “What a family they are.”


	157. A Little Spark Goes a Long Way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clemont: 23  
> Lexi: 23  
> Kayden: Almost 2 (23 months)  
> Bonnie: 13  
> Serena: 18

“Daddy, where is mommy?” Kayden asked curiously when he stepped into the workshop where his dad did all of his experiments and inventions. He hadn’t been able to locate her anywhere in the apartment.

Clemont was standing behind the large sort of desk in the center of the room where he could place his larger inventions. He was typing onto a laptop to input data into his latest invention which he had been giving the final tweaks. He glanced up when he heard his son enter. “I believe she said she went to take a nap in the bedroom. You know how tired she is these days so she’s sleeping more. Nothing to worry about, Kayden.”

He scratched his chin. “Can I get her? Mommy hasn’t eaten yet.” The scent of motor oil mixed with bolts was potent in the air.

He smiled at his generosity. “Only if you’re careful, sweetcakes. Don’t want to startle her. She’ll be glad to see you.” Since Lexi was 9 months pregnant as of now they were more cautious with her, even more than they usually were. The baby was due any day now which meant they had to sit this out till it decided to make its presence known.

Kayden would be turning 2 years old within a month. He was truly aging like a radiating toddler.

“Always. Make sure she’ll eat.” He waved his dad goodbye as he rushed away out of the workshop and down the hallway. Raichu, Bunnelby, Azumarill and Shinx were the ones who tagged along with him.

He cautiously pushed open the door of the bedroom and noticed that the blinds were shut so it was dark inside. He couldn’t detect any noises as he pressed further and went towards the bed near the window. Azumarill and Raichu supported him into the bed. With the faint light emitting from the hallway he found his mom fast asleep.

He oh so carefully placed his hand on her face which made her stir. “Mommy. Is Kayden. Wakey up please.” He had no intention to startle her, but saw how she wasn’t fully pleased to be roused like that.

“Kayden, what?” Her eyes remained shut as she tried to bury her head deeper into the pillow to block the lights coming from the hallway.

“Mommy, no more sleeping.”

“Don’t want to get up. Can sleep more.” Lexi had managed to cover her head underneath the cover. Kayden was trying to remove them again but was astounded when his mom’s arms went around him. “You’re welcome to stay here, munchkin.”

It hadn’t been Kayden’s plan to end up lying in the bed alongside her instead because he had intended to wake her up so she could go about her day. He did occasionally end up in his parent’s bed whenever he had nightmares or wanted the support they could provide. Made him feel safe and adored.

“But… You have not eaten yet,” he pleaded when he remembered his cause.

She exhaled. “No worries, dear. I ate plenty last night and will eat more later. Just need some more…. Sleep.” Kayden was pressed against her side. Her stomach wasn’t pressed between them since she lay on her back.

“Hmm. Okay.” Her reasoning made sense and Kayden seemed to have lost his response. That’s why he wasn’t opposed against the idea as his eyes fell close again. He had already been dressed by his dad earlier. But with his mom’s presence he was able to drift asleep alongside her, due for a nap as well.

They lay there together in the bed for an unknown time along with Bunnelby, Raichu and Azumarill who had made themselves comfortable somewhere in the room. It wasn’t till all of them were woken by Clemont who stepped into the bedroom sometime later. Before he did that he noticed how his son was clutching onto his mother in his sleep.

“Wake up,” he called as he opened the blinds to let light in. “You’re sleeping the day away.”

Kayden groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Planned to wake mommy.”

He chuckled. “And I guess my wife wasn’t exactly cooperating so you fell asleep next to her. That’s perfectly fine, son. Else I would’ve had to put you down for a nap elsewhere. This was a better solution cause now you’re both fully rested.”

Lexi snorted with her eyes still closed. “Wouldn’t exactly call this fully rested, Clem.”

His grin was sheepish. “It’s the best we can do, babe. Come now so I can get you all something to eat for lunch.”

He aided Lexi with getting out of the bed now that her stomach was blocking most of her view of her lower body. As Kayden left the room, Clemont assisted her with getting dressed and putting on some slippers. He had promised to take care of her which he’d do till the day he died.

“Thank you, Clemont. If I didn’t have you.” She pecked his lips in gratitude. Their foreheads rested together.

“It’s the least I can do, Lex.” He wanted to say something else when he noticed how her face clenched as her hands were on her stomach. “You okay?”

She didn’t initially respond as her breathing was raspy. “Contractions. Nothing too serious yet. It definitely started.”

Unlike the first time Clemont didn’t went into a fit of panic as he remained rational. “Glad to know that our child is finally making its arrival.” He pecked her forehead. “I’m going to be with you all the way, Lex. You won’t have to do this alone.”

She managed to smile. “Never once doubted that. Might still take a quantity of the day till the baby is here.”

“I have absolutely faith in you and your amazing capabilities.”

While Lexi went to the kitchen where their Pokémon and Kayden were, Clemont went to make necessary phone calls to the doctor and their family so they’d all be here shortly.

“Kayden,” Lexi began as he glanced up at her with a frown. “No need to panic yet, but the baby is coming.”

His jaw dropped. “ _Now_? Brother sis coming?”

“Don’t worry, dear. Nothing to alarm you yet. It’s fine now. Can take hours.”

Kayden raised his arms. “I will help mommy.”

Her face lit up at that promise. “Thank you, Kayden. I appreciate that. You’re a big help. Wanna help with lunch?” ‘

He nodded emphatically as he went to assist her with making lunch for them all along with their Pokémon. Clemont returned shortly after that as they waited for the others to arrive. About thirty minutes later everyone had made it to the apartment including their families and doctors. It were the same people present during Lexi’s first pregnancy.

Whenever she endured another contraction she clutched down onto her husband’s supporting hand who was glad he could be of some use now. Kayden wasn’t entirely sure what he could to do aid his mom and was distressed to see her experiencing pain. That’s how he ended up next to her on the sofa and had one arm around her so he was helping in some way. He could tell that she was grateful he was there.

Whenever Lexi was thirsty or something he was the one to get it for her before his grandad’s, Bonnie or Serena could. These were the only things he could think of to be of some sort of assistance to his mother.

This lasted for several hours as everyone was just casually chatting together and waited for the baby’s labor to be fully kicked into effect. That meant Lexi’s water had to break first in order for that to happen.

Clemont eventually playfully ruffled his son’s light blonde hair and kissed his temple. “I can sense it makes you nervous, Kayden. You’re doing your best to be there for your mother which is endearing. I didn’t know what to do either the first time.”

He bit his lip. “Wanna help, daddy.”

Clemont smiled. “You are. We value you.”

Lexi’s contractions came more rapidly now, leaving barely any time between them. Kayden was practically all snuggled up against her to offer some solace. She was still chatting with her family and friends about regular things, and then occasionally froze during a contraction before resuming her talking again.

“Mommy,” Kayden said softly when he felt something wet. “That water?”

Her eyes widened. “Uhuu.” Everyone in the living room knew what that entailed. “My water broke, dear.”

That seemed to set things into motion as the doctor and the midwife were spurted into action. They had confirmed Lexi was dilated far enough so they supported her from the couch to the bedroom now that the labor had fully begun. Clemont went with them.

Kayden got up too as he approached the door. “Kayden too. Wanna help mommy.” He frowned as he pressed his lips into a line.

Clemont’s hands were on his shoulders. “This isn’t the right place for you, son. You have to stay here until we come and get you.”

That didn’t convince him as he stomped with his foot. “But mommy –“

“We’ll keep an eye on him,” Bonnie vouched.

“We’ll keep him company too,” Serena assured. “Go and be with your wife, Clemont. Good luck.”

He smiled. “Thanks, Serena.” He basically hurried inside as he closed the door behind him.

Kayden on the other hand plopped down onto the ground in front of the door as his gaze remained transfixed upon it. He had wanted to be there to assist his mom and from over here he wouldn’t be able to accomplish that. He was forced to stay on the other side along with his family and Serena. 

It made him feel restless and useless cause he wanted to do more.

“Don’t worry about a thing,” Augustine said. “Your mom knows you’ve been supporting her. She loves you for that.”

His lip quivered. “She is in pain.”

“That’s part of going into labor, kiddo,” Meyer corrected. “That will fade when the baby is born.”

“And then you’ll be a big brother,” Bonnie added with a reassuring smile, but Kayden remained quiet. It seemed all he could focus on what was transpiring on the other side of the door.

He remained seated there without moving an inch. Some of the Pokémon sat at his side to offer him some support. It were Shinx, Luxray, Chespin, Bunnelby, Raichu and Lilligant that lay or sat the closest to him so he wouldn’t entirely be alone.

Kayden tried to focus on the noises he could detect which were vague and mixed in with the gentle assuring instructions of the doctor and the midwife. He just could detect the disdain in his mother’s voice, which unnerved him.

“Here, Kayden.” Serena held out his bottle with his favorite juice. “You gotta drink something. Staying hydrated is super important.”

Bonnie’s hand was on his shoulder. “Your mommy will be upset if you don’t take proper care of yourself.”

“Okay.” Kayden appeared to momentarily give up his struggling as he accepted the bottle as took several sips from it to quench his thirst. He was awarded with comforting glances from the Pokémon at his side and his friends. They could tell he was trying his hardest. None of them dared to venture from his side during these times because they cared about Lexi and Clemont too and wanted to see them in higher spirits too, because then Kayden would be as well.

He hadn’t stirred from the floor as all time seemed to fade to obscurity. The others might had talked to him further, but he couldn’t recall if they had cause he had been lost in his own thoughts.

“Son, have you been sitting here this whole time?” his dad’s voice snapped him from it, as he glanced up to meet Clemont’s gaze. He had left the door open ajar as he addressed him. Kayden could tell a sense of relief and joy washed over his dad.

Kayden nodded. “Yes. Wanna help, mommy.”

That earned him a sincere smile. “That is super sweet. Do you want to meet your sibling now then?”

He rose to his feet in an instant. “Here?”

Clemont took his hand. “Yeah. Come on. We’ll introduce you.”

He escorted Kayden who was bewildered that he was finally allowed entrance inside after having sat there for a long time. Kayden heard the soft sounds of whimpering and cooing noises coming from the bed. It turned out that the doctor and midwife had temporarily left the room so it was just their family.

“Hey, Kayden,” Lexi greeted him warmly. He then noticed that bundle in her arms which were where the noises were coming from. “Your sibling has arrived.”

Clemont hoisted his son into the bed so he could see them up close. “He has been waiting outside of the door this whole time to meet his sibling and cause he wanted to help his mommy.”

“Aw. That is incredibly sweet of you, dear. This here is your sister Amira. This is whose arrival you’ve been anticipating all this time.”

“Mira.” Kayden took her in for the first time. Her features were similar to his mommy and she had some light strands of hair of light pink atop her head. Her eyes were a radiant hazel, a mix between both her parent’s eyes. Kayden was overcome with euphoria and bliss at his sister. “Hi there, Mira. I am your big brother Kayden and I luv you very very much.”

Amira made some babble noises in return.

“She’s bound to adore her big brother, son,” Clemont voiced lightheartedly. “Once she’ll get older you two will be able to play more.”

“Right,” Lexi agreed fondly. “She still too young for that now. Wanna hold her, Kayden?”

Kayden hesitated at that request. “C-Can I, mommy?”

She snickered softly. “Of course you can, dear. Here.”

As Kayden sat down with his back against the headrest of the bed she cautiously handed Amira to him who seemed ecstatic to see him. He wasn’t quite sure how to hold her, but his parents guided him through that and instructed him gently how to support her head. As a big brother he’d figure that out in no time. When he succeeded he had a wide grin plastered onto his face.

Lexi smiled as the three of them lay in the bed together with Amira. “It truly suits you.”

“Absolutely,” Clemont agreed. “I felt exactly the same when Bonnie was born. Like I wanted to protect her as any older sibling would. It’s just part of us, sweetcakes.”

Kayden chuckled softly with shimmers in his blue eyes. “Yeah like that, dad. Luv her. Feed her too?”

“Don’t see why not. She hasn’t eaten anything yet so we could give it a shot. One second.”

Clemont momentarily got out of bed as he went to prepare a bottle in Amira’s bedroom. He returned within a minute as he took his previous place and gently gave it to his son as he instructed him how to properly do it. “There ya go.”

Kayden beamed. “Mira eating.”

Lexi was all smiles. “You’re a natural, dear.

“She is tiny baby.”

Clemont smiled. “Well she’s only just born, son. She’ll grow with the time.”

Once Kayden had finished feeding his sister Lexi cleaned Amira’s face before Clemont went to get Meyer, Augustine, Serena and Bonnie so they could meet Amira too. Kayden was almost too hesitant to part with his sister and only did so when his dad persuaded him.

Obviously everyone was overjoyed to get to hold the newborn and didn’t shy away from making flattering and sincere comments regarding Amira. The baby was taking all of their presence’s in a delightful way, as best a baby could.

When they left the apartment Clemont let the Pokémon into the room now that they had all the time in the world. Amira wasn’t asleep yet and was curious when the Pokémon got closer to her.

Clemont had Amira in his arms as he knelt next to them onto the floor. “This here is the latest addition to our doting family: our daughter Amira. I’m convinced you’ll all treat her the exact same like you do Kayden as a part our family.” Clearly all of the Pokémon backed this down.

As Clemont remained on the floor while the Pokémon took their chance to personally introduce themselves to Amira. Raichu, Chespin and Bunnelby went first as they greeted her in an enthusiastic way as Amira observed them closely with her big hazel eyes.

“ _Shiiiiinx._ ” Shinx pressed its head against her hand making her giggle.

Luxray did a similar thing where it momentarily sniffed her and let out a chipper meow. “ _Lux._ ”

Noctowl, Vivillon, Heliolisk, Lilligant and Azumarill followed next who all personally introduced themselves to the baby. Amira didn’t necessarily babble something in return to each of them, but that didn’t change how meaningful this introduction was. Once she’d age she would rely on the Pokémon more as they’d become her friends and playmates. This was a tremendous start for all of them.

The Pokémon remained inside the room as Clemont returned with Amira onto the bed where Kayden and Lexi still were. Kayden was adamant about getting to hold his sister for a second time which they couldn’t decline from how he pleaded. He truly seemed in his element as he lay there next to his parents.

Ever since they had announced he’d be getting a sibling he had been curious what that entailed and what to expect. Now that she was finally here he was truly over the moon with her arrival.

“Mira use my colors,” Kayden made clear. He seemed perfectly alright with having to share his toys and markers if Amira asked for it. “Big brother dooty.”

Lexi giggled. “You say that now until she’ll probably unintentionally will take your things without asking you because she doesn’t understand that concept yet, which we’ll work on eventually.”

“Right,” Clemont agreed fondly. “Siblings are bound to bud heads from time to time. I used to nag Bonnie all the time when she wasn’t listening because I love her. We always made up in the end. That’s just the way it is, Kayden.”

Kayden smiled. “Maybe.”

They continued to lay there for a while until Amira drifted off in her brother’s shielding arms. Clemont supported his wife by lifting her out of the bed as he remained cautious with her stiches and aches. He took Amira from Kayden. He went to place Amira into the cradle in the bedroom adjacent to theirs as he was accompanied by his family. Like with Kayden’s room he had designed this one himself and had built the furniture along with his dad’s assistance.

Kayden was weary too so they didn’t waste the chance to tug him in as well. So far his first day as a big brother was better than he had anticipated. That’s why they weren’t stunned when he drifted asleep at a record time.

Like just after Kayden had been born Clemont was the supporting husband who went beyond his limit to treat his wife right by helping her with everything as she wasn’t as agile. He made sure she had everything she required. That’s why he didn’t mind to provide her with a lengthy bath where he scrubbed her all clean and doted on her.

Lexi had a joyous expression on her face when Clemont went to bake pizza for them himself because they preferred his cooking by a longshot. She was just grateful to be able to eat more solid food during these last 8 months which was a huge step upwards.

Around the time the pizza was almost finished Clemont went to get Kayden who had woken up from his nap. Since he was nearing the age of 2 he’d usually eat whatever his parents ate but in a smaller amount. Or during Lexi’s pregnancy he’d follow his dad’s example.

“Mira crying,” Kayden announced once he had eaten his plate as he gestured towards the monitor with a frown. He was seated on the floor as he had been playing with Chespin and Azumarill.

Even though Lexi had stiches and her body was stiff from childbirth she was the one who wanted to rise. “Let me and –“

Clemont beat her to it. “Lex, it’s fine. You’ve done more than enough already for Amira. I’ll go. I’ll tend her needs and bring her here.” He softly pecked her lips so she’d seize her struggles as she watched him leave. Arceus he truly was putting everyone’s needs firsts, which only made her fall more in love with him.

“Dear, want another slice?” Lexi offered as she turned her head to her son as there was one left.

“Yes.” Kayden rapidly was at her side as he climbed onto the chair with Raichu’s assistance. He blew his mother a kiss when she handed him the filled plate. “Favorite food, mommy.”

She snickered softly. “We know. Why do you think daddy has been baking pizza more often?” Kayden giggled at that. “How about I read you more from my notebooks before you go to bed?”

His blue eyes shimmered at that promise. “I like that.”

Whenever Lexi would talk to him about her studies and researches he hung on her every word. That’s why he was always looking forward to whenever she would sit down with him to teach him more about her passion and what she had been working on. From how his face would lit up and his reaction she could tell he would one day follow in her footsteps.

It intrigued him. Whenever she’d described a Pokémon to him he did his best to draw it himself with his markers while she calmly corrected him and instructed him how to improve it which only motivated him further.

They turned their heads when they heard Clemont entering and noticed he carried Amira in his arms. He had put her on some light-yellow pajamas and had fed and cleaned her before he arrived here. “Say hi to everyone, Amira. That over there are your mommy and brother.” She briefly cooed at that.

Kayden made an attempt to wave as he greeted her. “Hi, Mira.” He seemed to have forgotten his mouth was full so he accidentally dropped it onto his plate. “Oh. Oh.”’

His mom snorted. “No need to panic, munchkin. No stains.” She smiled radiantly at Amira. “If it isn’t my adorable daughter.” That earned her some muttering from Amira. She felt on top of the world with the last expansion into her family and how easily Amira was accepted into that by all of them. She couldn’t be more fortunate than she was now.

Lexi watched how her husband sat on the floor with Amira as he let their Pokémon closely interact with her as she drank some tea. After this wholesome time it got later in the evening so Kayden was due for bed. He held his mother’s hand as he patiently escorted her towards the bedroom so she could assist him with preparing him for bed.

Once he had brushed his teeth and was in his pajamas he lay under the covers with his stuffed animals and Shinx curled up near his feet. Lexi was sitting against the headrest so she could read Kayden from her notebooks and showed him the illustrations she had once made which he appeared fascinated by. It only heightened his enthusiasm.

She kissed the tip of her son’s hair as she slowly made her way back to where her husband was with Amira. As she sat down on the sofa he handed Amira to her who almost instantly drifted asleep. She was leaning against Clemont whose arm was around her.

“Has it dawned on you yet, Lex?” He asked blissfully.

“Not a full hundred percent actually. Might take a few days to grasp that this is reality that we have two children now, Clem.”

He chuckled softly. “I know, babe. When I started dating you I had always secretly hoped to one day start a family with you, but this beats my imaginations. Being a parent isn’t an easy path to tread but I’m grateful I get to experience it all with you.”

“We’ve gained tons of experience with Kayden so it can only go well with Amira. If she’s going to resemble her dad we have nothing to worry about. You were exceptionally easy to handle and raise as a child according to Meyer.”

That deepened his laughter. “They do say that girl’s are more spirited so that’s not a guarantee. That doesn’t initially entail she’ll be feistier than Kayden.”

Lexi made a face at him. “I have zero doubts you’re going to recant that statement after a couple of months, husband of mine. Do I need to remind you of your own sister?”

“Touché, darling wife.” He pecked her temple. “Bonnie was more challenging to raise as a child compared to myself. Either way I cannot wait to do this all with you at my side so we can form our opinions later on.”

“That’s a deal, babe.”

He carefully took the sleeping Amira from her arms as Lexi’s head rested on his shoulder. “Now get some rest, Lex. You’ve more than earned it. Love you.”

Her eyes were already closed as she hummed. “Love you too, Clem.”


	158. Camping is Great for the Soul!

“Mommy! Daddy! We going?” Kayden’s blue eyes shimmered underneath the sunlight as he practically bounced up and down to display his impatience and eagerness for them to leave.

His mother snickered. “Only if you can wait for a couple of minutes, dear. Amira has to eat something first. We can’t neglect her.” Lexi was already feeding a bottle to her six-month-old daughter who was sucking greedily.

Clemont smiled at him. “A little patience goes a long way, son. The Pokémon will still be out there once we’re done. You’ll see.”

The four of them had left Lumiose City behind them and were camping in the woods with their Pokémon. It was a holiday for them and a perfect way for them to spend some time together as a family. Lexi and Clemont had taken a vacation break from their work for a solid week. All to get closer as a family.

“Mira, eat faster,” Kayden pleaded as he stood next to his sister.

He was instantly chided by Lilligant. “ _Liiil. Lilligant.”_

“You’ll understand it eventually, Kayden,” Lexi replied with a placid voice.

Now that Kayden was 2 years old his passion for Pokémon had enhanced ever since his mother had first introduced him to them. She had spent plenty of hours reading to him about all the Pokémon she had studied during her journey, which had heightened his enthusiasm for it. When his parents had suggested this camping idea in the woods he hadn’t hided his excitement.

They had only arrived in the woods the previous day and had set up two different tents. One for Lexi and Clemont and the other for their kids. The location they had decided for their camp was one of those flowery meadows they had encountered during their journey. Kayden had been compliant when he assisted them and the Pokémon giving everything a place since this was his first-time camping. He seemed enamored with the atmosphere with the forest and everything he discovered, which was a world away from the bustling streets of Lumiose City. This made him humble.

Now it was the following morning and Kayden had basically woken up both his parents when he had barged into the tent around dawn. For him everything about this trip was about getting to explore the vast forest that surrounded them on every side.

Kayden pouted. “Must draw.”

“ _Buuuun. Bunby_ ,” Bunnelby said as it got onto Kayden’s shoulder. The Pokémon always had a calming effect on all of their family members.

“Kayden, please relax,” Clemont insisted. “This is only our first day and we’ll be here for another five. Time is of no issue to us. You’ll get every chance to see what’s beyond the trees cause we’re doing it as a family. No need to hassle anyone, okay?”

Kayden mulled over his words as he put his lip upwards and smiled faintly. “Okay, dad.”

“Besides being a Pokémon researcher requires tons of patience as well,” Lexi added. “I’ve spent countless hours lying in the bushes waiting for Pokémon to appear so I could study them in their natural habitat. It’s not handed to you on a platter.”

Clemont glanced at his wife with a fond and endearing expression. “True enough. We would occasionally lose track of Lexi’s whereabouts whenever she went on one of those little fieldtrips. Fortunately for us she brought her Pokémon with her so she always found her way back to us, and sometimes not until the sun had already set.” Her and Clemont’s Pokémon were quick to confirm that.

She snorted. “Guilty. That’s how immersive researching can be. You’ll learn it as you go.” Amira had meanwhile finished her bottle as was giggling up at her. “Was that good now was it, Amira?” Her hazel eyes shimmered.

Her cheeks were chubbier cause she ate plenty as her soft pink hair covered the top of her head. So far she was by no means a feisty child, but then again she was still rather young. Kayden spent a lot of his time talking with Amira and holding her. He was taking his big brother role seriously.

Clemont carefully took her from his wife. “Come here, my little Lemon.” This nickname was a reference to how she’d sometimes play with a toy resembling a lemon, which she doted on. He made her burp up and rewarded her with a loving smile. “There ya go. Wanna come with us now?” Amira cooed in return as he placed her into the sling they had brought with them. Her face lit up once she was comfortably tugged into it. “I thought you’d like that.” He aided Lexi onto her feet as he lightly pecked her lips.

Lexi redid her pink hair into its usual ponytail. Since they were camping this week she wore outfits which made it easier to traverse into the dense forests, existing of a soft grey shirt with a yellow and dark blue lumberjack shirt over it. Currently it was winter so she wore long light jeans and a yellow beanie and hiking boots. She had aided Kayden with creating a similar outfit for him which he had been adamant about, so he was wearing an all green outfit to not draw attention to himself. Lexi found him adorable in his clothing.

Clemont had replaced his usual jumpsuit to be better suited for this occasion. He wore a patted coat in a similar color as his jumpsuit, and dark blue pants. Atop his head he wore a black and beige cap that Kayden had purchased for him with Meyer’s assistance for Father’s Day. He did wear it frequently even though caps wasn’t something he usually wore, but the tuft of his hair stuck out through the back of it.

Amira was all snug in a peach colored coat she had received from Mairin, Alain and Serena which was a gift from when she had been born. As she had grown a decent amount she had the right size for it now.

“Okay. Guess it’s time for us to go.” Lexi put on a backpack with essential items Amira might require along the way which wasn’t that heavy.

“Yeey.” Kayden was the first to run into the outlying forest accompanied by their Pokémon who were all in their elements out here surrounded by nature. This trip was going to be meaningful to all their family members.

“Now don’t run off on your own,” Clemont called after him as a warning. “We don’t want you to get lost. Just whatever you do stay with us, sweetcakes.”

Kayden didn’t seem to want to agitate his parents since he admired both of them. “Okay, dad. Together?”

“Right,” Lexi confirmed. “We’re all participating on this fieldtrip. Best to stick together because we don’t know what might be lurking out there.”

That’s how they all started hiking into the woods. Kayden’s gaze was shifting from tree top to tree top as he anxiously was searching for any sign of a wild Pokémon. He was kind of desperate to encounter a Pokémon that wasn’t part of the ones he had grown up with.

After about ten minutes of walking Lexi extended her arm as they all came to a halt. She bended through her knees as she guided Kayden where to look. “Over there in those bushes, dear. You see ‘em?”

Kayden stood next to her and followed her line of sight. His entire face lit up when he did spot two tiny Pokémon minding their business in the bushes. “Yes. What are they?”

Clemont adjusted his glasses. “The one standing on its hindlegs is a Patrat, and the other one is a Teddiursa, son.”

“Pretty common in this part of Kalos,” Lexi added.

Kayden had been gifted a sketchbook from his parents not too long ago which he removed from his mother’s backpack along with the crayons. “Draw now.” They closely watched how he sketched their outlines.

“He couldn’t resemble his mother more,” Clemont stated lightheartedly. Amira babbled at him from her sling.

Lexi was all smiles. “I believe it’s sweet, Clem. These are the first Pokémon he’s encountering in the wild. If he does end up becoming a future researcher than that’s quite a big deal. I still remember mine when we left Lumiose City.”

“Of course, Lex. That leaves an impact on someone. I’m convinced this trip will only seal what Kayden wants to become in the future.” He scratched the back of his neck as he handed Amira her pacifier which she eagerly stuffed into her mouth.

“Seems plausible. Kayden is exposed to two Pokémon Professors almost every single day. It’s not that preposterous he shares that same enthusiasm. It drives people like us.” She went all smug.

“Yeah well you don’t have to explain that to me, darling wife. He’s also has been persistent about tagging along with you during one of your flights.”

Even now Lexi still went on flights on Noctowl about three times during the week, which usually was during the nights. Now that they had two children Clemont wasn’t granted as many opportunities to tag along with her, so he only did it whenever they had tugged both their children in for the night and the remainder of their Pokémon kept a close eye on them during their absence. It might be about once every two weeks these days, and Lexi cherished that time.

She bit her lip as they witnessed Kayden draw. “He’s still so young, Clem. Can’t bear the thought it anything would happen. He’s safer on the ground where he can’t fall.”

Clemont met her gaze and addressed her an adoring look. “Probably. Yet he’s just as safe in the air with you and Raichu and Vivillon who would step in should something occur. Flying is harmless and our son isn’t going to stop with his pleading. You should give it some consideration, Lex.”

She was about to respond when Kayden turned to them with his sketchbook. “There. Look at that, mommy.” He seemed something curious about her opinion as she studied his drawing.

For a 2 year old his drawing and artistic abilities were what to expect of someone his age, but he was very patient with the illustrations he created which proved his drive and motivation. It would certainly improve with the time.

“Dear, this is really great one.” She smiled at him. “There is no guess that you’ve drawn that Patrat and Teddiursa. I’m a fan. You put tremendous effort into this.”

That made him beam up at her. “Thank you. Did my best.”

“We can tell, son,” Clemont replied fondly. “Why don’t we go on and see if we can discover more Pokémon out there?”

Like that the family resumed their hiking through the forest to track down any wild Pokémon that lived her. Occasionally Clemont or Lexi would point out any Pokémon that would cross their paths as they shared important information with Kayden who tried to draw them to his best abilities. Amira would switch from being asleep to awake whenever they’d encounter something.

They’d take frequent breaks to give both their children and their Pokémon plenty of rest and to substance enough food and something to drink so everyone was in great shape.

As they went on their way after lunch Kayden was walking in the front as he studied all of his surroundings. He suddenly stopped in his tracks which caused Bunnelby and Lilligant to bump into him.

“Everything alright, son?” Clemont asked concerned when he noticed the troubled expression on Kayden’s face.

Kayden gestured through the shrubbery ahead where a Pokémon was lying motionless on the ground. It was the first Pokémon he discovered himself, but since it wasn’t moving it didn’t bode well. “Is it okay?”

“It’s an Emolga,” Lexi stated when she spotted it. “It looks like it’s leg is hurt. That’s why it’s not moving.”

“I will help.” Kayden stepped through the bushes at a slow pace to not startle Emolga. The Pokémon didn’t appear comfortable with the human presence that approached it. Kayden raised both arms to show he meant no harm. “We want to help you, Emolga. We can be friends.” 

Emolga made no attempt to flee the scene probably since it was unable to move by itself. Lexi used that opportunity to step into the clearing as she knelt next to her son. “Let me treat that for you.” She had several potions inside her backpack just in case.

Clemont along with Amira and the other Pokémon stayed a bit further back to grand Emolga enough space, whilst his wife cautiously sprayed the Potion onto its leg who momentarily clenched. To stimulate the healing she applied bandage onto the leg.

“All done. You should be fine in no time,” Lexi assured.

Kayden was all smiles. “My mommy healed you. My name is Kayden.”

“ _Emol. Emolga.”_ Emolga seemed like a Pokémon reborn as it got onto both his feet and was testing them out. 

“How did Emolga get hurt?” Kayden wondered.

“It probably got blown away with an air draft since Emolga’s have wings and are exceptionally light,” Clemont clarified. “They can use their wings to agilely move from one tree to the next.”

Emolga had introduced itself to Raichu, Shinx and Luxray considering they were all Electric Types and the Electricity sparked between them.

Kayden got some extra Pokémon food from his mother’s backpack which he held out to Emolga who eagerly ate it. “It likes the food.”

“Every Pokémon adores your mother’s food, sweetcakes,” Clemont jested contently. “Emolga seems to warm up to humans as well which is a good sign. We were probably the first ones it ever saw. It might have been lonely.”

Kayden turned his glance at both his parents as his bright blue eyes almost shimmered. “Daddy! Mommy! Can we keep it? They are friends.”

“What?” Lexi’s voice went up several pitches.

“ _I_ will take care of it.” Emolga had gotten onto his shoulder as it nuzzled against him with a cheerful expression on its face now that its aches were removed. It somehow had warmed up towards the company and wasn’t as shy.

“Kayden, it a lot of responsibility to take care of a Pokémon,” Clemont replied, not too convinced. “You might change your mind within a few weeks when it proves too much work. Besides you’re just 2 years old now and trainers don’t get their first Pokémon at age 10. That’s the way that it is.” Amira babbled along with him from her sling. 

He pouted heavily. “But aunt Bonnie. Daddy, you caught Dedenne for her.” Clearly he was going to use that as a leverage as he was using his wits.

Lexi snickered softly. “He got you there, Clem. Fine this is how we’ll do it. I guess there truly always is another space in our family so Emolga can come with us. Kayden, you’ll take care of it. Should you for some reason change your mind regarding all of this then we’ll take Emolga to the lab instead.”

That made Kayden’s face lit up. “Yeey! Thank you, mommy.” He was quick to briefly hug her to express his gratitude. “I’ll be good. Emolga also thanks you.”

“ _Emool_ ,” Emolga said in a chipper fashion.

Clemont scratched his chin. “That is a positive outcome we all adore. Either way, Kayden, you have to officially ask Emolga what it wants.”

“Kay.” Kayden tilted his head so he could look Emolga in the eye. “Emolga, do you want to come home with us and live with our family?”

Emolga didn’t hesitate for a second as it nodded emphatically. “ _Emool. Ga._ ” It leaped onto the ground where it was cheerfully received by the other Pokémon who seemed ecstatic with its presence.

There truly was no limit to their family as they currently had 14 Pokémon in their family which had expended tremendously over the years. They usually called it their little family, but these days they strayed away from referring to it like that because of its current amount along with their two children.

Lexi smiled brightly as they watched Kayden playing with Emolga and the other Pokémon. “Our big functional family.”

Clemont was equally as chipper. “Should’ve anticipated something of this nature, babe.” He then realized something. “We haven’t brought extra spare Pokéball’s with us to capture Emolga. Hope that won’t be an issue.”

Emolga shook its head at that. “ _Emool_.”

“Emolga will follow us home at end of our camping trip,” Kayden joyously translated even though it was a hunch what the Pokémon was saying.

Around dusk they had returned to their campsite and had built a fire. Once everyone had eaten Lexi and Clemont tucked Kayden and Amira to bed into their separate tent. Emolga had actually made itself comfortable on top of Kayden’s sleeping bag, displaying how at ease it felt already.

“We’re running out of space in our apartment, Clem,” Lexi jested playfully as they sat next to the fire to stay warm. The other Pokémon that were outside as well were in their vicinity.

He addressed her his trademark smile. “All these new additions are surely forcing us to be creative with our apartment space. Lex, I’m convinced we can manage fitting our 14 Pokémon into that and providing them with enough space. Either way we’ll give them tons of exercise when we take them the parks and such.”

“True enough.” Her head was on his shoulder. “This only is our first day camping and Kayden has already gotten himself his first Pokémon. I hope he doesn’t beg to take the remainder of the forest home with us at the end of the week.”

“Well since he’s your son that might happen, babe.” He kissed the tip of her hair.

She laughed sarcastically. “Funny. We do have to teach him that we cannot bring everything home. I don’t mind Emolga because it seems overjoyed in Kayden’s presence.”

“I wasn’t counting on Emolga warming up so easily to all of us and especially to Kayden. But I’ve gotten another Electric Type Pokémon into our family.”

“Oh! That has slipped passed me entirely. That makes 7 now, Clemont. That is half of the Pokémon we have.”

Clemont’s smile widened. “I am an Electric Type Gym Leader after all, darling wife.” She made a face at him at his teasing. “I’m just grateful that I get to go on these camping trips with you and our family this time.”

“Right. To a degree it feels similar as to when we were younger along with Bonnie and our friends, but now we have our children and our Pokémon with us. I’ve always enjoyed camping. It’s wonderful that we can introduce Kayden and Amira to it as well.”

“Exactly and they might grow as enamored with it as we are. I do have to admit that camping was improved in tenfold when I start dating you and we got to share a tent if I’m being honest.”

“Cheeky, Clem. I’m not going to deny that.” Lexi took the liberty to press her lips against Clemont’s waiting mouth. “Everything is better with you.”


	159. Widening your Horizon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clemont: 24  
> Lexi: 24  
> Kayden: 2  
> Amira: 8 months  
> Bonnie: 14  
> Phoebe: 14

“Kayden, are you a hundred percent certain that you want to do this?” Lexi asked for like the hundredth time that morning as they were gathered atop the roof of Prism Tower.

Kayden nodded emphatically. “Yes, mommy. Wanna fly with you Noctowl, Vivillon and Raichu.” He gestured to the Pokémon to emphasize his point. Emolga was on his shoulder copying his movements.

“Flybing,” Amira cooed from her dad’s arms. She was only 8 months old as of now so mimicking the noises the people and Pokémon around her made. Even with her pacifier in her mouth her message was clear. Her chubby cheeks were rosy in the glow of the sun. Her light strawberry pink hair was long enough to get braided which her dad had actually done earlier.

“Lex, our son has been begging you to tag along during one of your flights for years,” Clemont pointed out. “You can’t decline him forever because he shares your wits. There is no harm in some innocent and peaceful flying.”

Kayden glanced up at him as he adjusted his glasses. “Daddy and Amira coming too?”

Clemont had his hand on his shoulder as he smiled. “Noctowl would never be able to carry 4 people simultaneously, sweetcakes. You have to consider that.”

Noctowl tilted his head. “ _Hoooh.”_ He then spread his wings as if he wanted to protest.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. “You think you’re capable to carry that amount of weight? We’ve never done that before, Noctowl. That’s double the amount of weight than you usually carry.” They only ever flew with two people at the maximum which balanced the owl out evenly and made it fly without any struggles.

Noctowl’s wing gestured towards Kayden and Amira as it resumed its hooting. “ _Hooh. Hooh_.” Apparently the weight that came along with Amira and Kayden wasn’t that ridiculous since they were young and didn’t add any unwanted weight onto his back. 

She was at awe. “That’s admirable.”

Kayden raised both his arms in excitement. “We all going!”

“Well what do you know. Wasn’t counting on Noctowl’s response.” Clemont glanced down at Amira. “Wanna go flying too then, lemon?” That earned him several giggles from his daughter’s part.

They had never gone on a flying with the four of them up until now, nor did any of their children join them during one. This was changing things quite a bit.

Clemont aided Kayden onto Noctowl’s back as he sat down behind his son with his arm tight around him to keep him steady. Lexi had Amira tugged into her sling whose hazel eyes immersed her surroundings. She got onto the owl’s back easily as she was seated behind her husband in the back with Amira.

Noctowl seemed in a chipper mood when he took off with little effort as he flew above the Lumiose City skyline. Raichu and Vivillon were flying by themselves in the vicinity. Emolga was gliding across the air flows with ease and it stayed close.

“So how is it, son?” Clemont asked gleefully as Kayden had the chance to adapt to being in the air.

His blue shimmered delightfully as his hair got ruffled in all directions by the wind. “Love it! Nice all together.”

“I couldn’t agree more, dear,” Lexi replied fondly with one arm around her husband. Even Amira was at awe as she viewed the world from this angle.

Lexi’s heart was so full to be here with all of them. This was such a world away from the first time Lexi had gone flying all by herself to test out Noctowl’s abilities, to being able to fly with her family.

Lexi joyfully petted Noctowl’s side. “Couldn’t be prouder of you for making this possible, Noctowl.” He hooted in confirmation.

Clemont guided Noctowl to the outskirts of the city while Raichu and Vivillon stayed close. Emolga would continuously make temporarily stops on either Lexi, Clemont or Kayden’s shoulder before it would dive down to glide through the currents. The Pokémon had so quickly adapted into their family and was especially smitten with Kayden who was still taking care of it with his parent’s aid.

“ _Emoool_.” Emolga gracefully twirled around Raichu in the air.

“ _Raai. Raai_.” Raichu’s laughter echoed behind her.

Lexi held Amira tighter as she flapped with her arms. “No, Amira. You can’t fly yourself and that’s fine. None of us can.” Amira pouted until Lexi kissed her doubts away which was replaced with her cheerful giggles.

Character wise Amira was calm obedient which was a perfect mimic of Clemont’s character when he was that age. She was curious, but would rarely throw tantrums. She did idolize her older brother and seemed calm and in her element whenever he was around.

The four of them were immersed into their surroundings as the flight progressed. Kayden especially was transfixed upon the scenery below as if he tried to mesmerize every specific detail about it.

Eventually the extra weight did tire Noctowl out more rapidly so no one was bothered when the owl landed on the roof approximately 40 minutes later. Kayden seemed all energized from his flight as Clemont aided him down.

“You had a good time, son?” Clemont’s smile was bright.

Kayden nodded numerous times. “Uhu. Definitely!” He wasted no time to express his gratitude by briefly enfolding the owl. “Thank you, Noctowl.” He adjusted his glasses before he hurried towards the elevator with Emolga trailing after him.

Clemont was a true gentleman as he extended his hand for his wife to take to assist her down.

“Much appreciated, babe.” She pecked his cheek before glancing down at Amira to ask her what she thought, but the baby was asleep. “Oh. She definitely enjoyed it.”

He chuckled softly. “Well clearly this activity exhausted her, Lex. She’s still a baby after all.”

Her hand was on his chest. “I know, Clem. That’s why I wouldn’t have taken her with me on this flight had Noctowl not assured me it would be no issue.”

“That’s totally understandable cause she remains young. It’s like our children are growing up _way_ too fast though.”

She snickered. “True enough. In one way you want them to always remain this young and innocent, but at the same time you want to raise them to their full potential. Either way I’m beyond grateful to have you, Clemont.”

There was mirth in his blue eyes. “Same, darling wife. By the way our wedding anniversary is coming up next week. We’ve been married for 6 years, Lex. 6 whole years with the love of my life.”

She beamed at him. “And I want you to stay with us for the remainder of our lives. We have so many years waiting for us.”

He huffed out a laugh. “That’s a guarantee because that was in my vows, babe. I love you way too much to ever leave you.”

Like that he pressed his lips against hers, warm and intimate.

To this day they were still as affectionate with another as when they first started dating. Sex was still a predominant part in their relationship which surely brought them closer together as a couple, but wasn’t what their relationship thrived on. They didn’t have sex as frequently as they once did because they had children and were more knackered these days, but it was time they certainly cherished to spend together as husband and wife.

“And I love you too, Clemont. And I always will.” Her lips brushed against his cheek. “Come on. We gotta take Amira to bed.”

“Of course, Lexi.” Clemont intertwined their fingers as they left the roof along with Raichu, Vivillon and Noctowl.

They retreated inside their apartment where everybody else was. Their first stop was at Amira’s bedroom so they could tug the baby underneath the covers as she clutched onto a plushy that resembled a Butterfree she had received from her grandad Augustine. Vivillon had made himself cozy on the edge of the bed. All the family members had embraced Amira as one of their own easily.

They stepped into the kitchen where they discovered Kayden carrying a sack of flour and made an attempt to place it onto the counter. Only he had miscalculated his steps so the sack of flour instead landed on top of him as he fell down.

“Kayden, oh no.” Lexi already hurried towards their son’s side.

He was in a tip top condition. The main issue was that the bag of floor was torn open so the substance covered Kayden’s face and the top part of his body.

Clemont bit his lip as he did his best not to burst into laughter. “Everything alright, sweetcakes?”

Kayden coughed as he even blew some flour from his mouth. “Y-Yeah. Didn’t go good.”

Lexi was kind of enough to pat some of the flour from his light blonde hair and his face so his golden skin was visible. “What were you trying to use the flour for anyway? You know we use those for baking, dear.” Chespin, Bunnelby, Shinx, Luxray and Emolga assisted in removing the remainder of the flour from him which made him chuckle softly.

“Wanted to bake muffins for mommy and daddy.” Kayden slowly sat up right as he glanced at both of his parents.

She beamed at him as she almost cooed at his generosity. “That’s the sweetest thing.”

“We truly appreciate your effort. Only it didn’t exactly go according to plan.” Clemont smiled down. “Why don’t we _help you_ instead and teach you the steps you need to take together?”

Kayden’s eyes shimmered at that thought as he went all smiles as he adjusted his glasses. “Would like very much that, daddy.” Lilligant and Azumarill were the ones who assisted Kayden onto his feet.

“Then that’s what we do, son.”

So that’s how they all ended up in the small kitchen together. Clemont and Lexi were exceptionally patient with Kayden as they instructed him which steps to take. Kayden had only ever witnessed them cooking and baking instead of participating himself and he wanted to be a part of this as much as they were.

Clemont had once introduced Lexi to cooking in a similar fashion all those years ago.

Luxray, Shinx, Lilligant, Azumarill, Raichu, Chespin and Bunnelby were the ones who proved to of tremendous help with the preparations of the ingredients. They worked together in perfect harmony which they had perfected over the years.

Kayden was curious and eager as he asked his parents numerous questions about the next phase of baking, which they answered for him. Whenever his cheek was covered by one of the ingredient’s it was Lexi who removed the substance away like a doting mother and he’d smile in appreciation. That’s just the way that their family functioned.

By the time they placed the muffins into the oven Kayden was about to press his head against it to study the process up close.

“ _Azu. Azuu_ ,” Azumarill gently pulled him back to prevent that.

“Kayden,” Lexi scolded with a soft tone. “You’d better be careful with warm things like an oven. Don’t want to burn yourself, okay?”

He scratched his neck. “Sorry, mommy. Do not want to miss a thing.”

“No harm done,” Clemont assured lightheartedly as he kissed the tip of his hair. “Just make sure you keep a distance from the oven if you do.”

Kayden remained in close proximity of the oven in case anything happened to the muffins. Lexi and Clemont had meanwhile cleaned the kitchen along with their Pokémon. Clemont was feeding all of their Pokémon while Kayden stayed put.

Lexi had gone to fetch Amira who had woken up from her nap and changed her diaper and cleaned her before she returned to the kitchen where she could feed her a bottle.

“Daddy! Mommy!” Kayden leaped up when the timer went off. “Muffins done!”

“Take a step back, son,” Clemont gently instructed as he stepped in front of Kayden. He had put on protectives mittens as he opened the oven and cautiously picked up the tray from inside. Kayden was peering over his dad’s shoulder to check on their condition.

“Not burned!” A wide grin crept onto his face.

Clemont placed the tray onto the counter before he removed the mittens and put a comforting hand on Kayden’s shoulder. “That’s because you baked them, Kayden. You did a tremendous job with them.”

Lexi addressed him an endearing smile. “They smell nice too, dear.” She snorted when Chespin was drooling at the scent of them. “No, Chespin. They’re still too warm for eating. Need to cool first.”

“ _Cheeees._ ” Chespin pouted heavily.

Kayden seemed to have figured out what he wanted to do next. “Want to decorate them. Please.”

“Can’t see why not.” Clemont fetched Kayden the decorations and tools he’d require and placed everything on the counter. “It’s all up to you from here on out. No pressure.”

Kayden let out a giggle as he briefly flexed himself. “ _I_ got this, mommy and daddy.” Amira cooed at him in encouragement which made him grin smugly.

They kept a close eye on Kayden as he went to decorate all of the muffins by himself. He used various ingredients and tools to decorate them in different ways for whoever they were intended. Cause they had baked about 25 of them Kayden was decorating the larger quantity of them that didn’t go to the Pokémon.

“Wow, dear,” Lexi marveled once he was finished. “You’ve done a great job with them.”

“Exactly,” Clemont agreed fondly. “You sure used all the ingredients we have though.” He scratched his cheek. “Who are they all for?”

Kayden giggled gleefully. “Those for granddad Augie.” Those were the chocolate ones which he had applied white sprinkles on top. “He loves that. Others for grandad Meyer and auntie Bonnie and Phoebe.” Bonnie had meanwhile completed her journey though Kalos and were currently staying at Meyer’s house for a while before they’d go to Johto for another venture together.

Lexi’s heart sang at the scale of her son’s heart. “That is incredibly sweet of you, Kayden. You put some real effort into making these.” Amira babbled happily in her arms.

Clemont smiled at him. “I take it you want to bring it to them personally?”

His face lit up. “Can we?”

“Course we can, love,” Lexi assured. “We can actually bring the ones to Augustine tomorrow cause it’s a work day so that’s where we’ll be staying.”

“Okay. Now bring others away.”

That’s how they all safely put all of the muffin’s they intended to deliver into a container so they wouldn’t get damaged. Because it was a short walk to the Electric hardware store from Prism Tower they went on food and had Amira in the pram with the muffins stacked in the bottom.

Kayden was hurrying at the front as if he had no time to waste. He was gallant enough to hold open the door so everyone could enter. His feet missed several steps up the staircase without tumbling down much to his parent’s relief.

“If it isn’t my little K,” Meyer stated amused when his grandson ran into the living room and jumped into his arms to wrap his arms around him.

“Granddad Meyer.” Kayden smiled warmly.

“Accompanied by his parents,” Bonnie figured smugly as Lexi and Clemont followed. “And my darling little niece.” Amira cheerfully waved at her.

“Hi you all,” Lexi greeted nicely. “Kayden insisted we’d come here actually.” As she got Amira out of the pram she handed the girl to Bonnie where she appeared to want to go.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. “Why is that, Kayden?” Ever since she and Bonnie had started dating they had been granted the chance to get to know her better and adored the girl. Especially the kids liked Bonnie’s girlfriend.

Clemont chuckled softly. “That’s because Kayden made something especially for all of you.” He removed the container from the pram as he eyed his son. “Why don’t you show them what you’ve been working on, sweetcakes?”

“Right, daddy.” As Meyer put him down Kayden approached him and took the container from him which earned the others their curiosity. He removed the lid which revealed what was inside. “Made muffins for all.”

Phoebe addressed him a sincere smile at that gesture. “Aren’t you a nice boy.” That made him giggle contently.

“You sure put a lot of effort into that,” Meyer praised proudly. “You have some great potential.”

“Absolutely,” Bonnie agreed fondly. “Adore the decorating.”

“Decorating _was me_ ,” Kayden explained smugly from all of the compliments. “Mommy and daddy taught me.”

Lexi snorted. “That is true. He had the idea to bake them in the first place.”

Meyer’s hand was on Kayden’s shoulder. “And we appreciate that. Why don’t we go try them out? How does that sound?”

Kayden went all gleeful. “Perfect. Plenty muffins.”

Clemont and Lexi watched blissfully how Kayden handed several muffins to all of them.

Clemont lightly pecked his wife’s lips. “Just thankful about how bubbly and easy are children are.”

“Me too, Clem,” Lexi agreed delightfully. “We could’ve been less fortunate. Kayden’s generosity sure defines him.”

“Precisely, darling wife. Wanna try some muffins?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” She took his hand as they approached the others and mingled into their conversation with ease.


	160. With You We're Complete!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clemont: 26  
> Lexi: 26  
> Kayden: 4  
> Amira: 2  
> Alain: 26  
> Mairin: 20

“Mira, no! Those are my figures!” Kayden cried out in dismay as his 2-year-old sister took hold of his figurines at the center of the room. “You’ll break ‘em!”

Lilligant intervened with a soothing tone. “ _Liiiil_.”

“Share, Kay,” Amira stated without letting go of the figurines.

Lexi rose from her chair to defuse the situation and to prevent it from escalating. Her hand was on Amira’s wrist as her scarlet eyes peered into her daughter’s. “Amira, now you can’t just claim whatever toy belongs to your brother. He is exceptionally cautious with those because they were a gift.”

Amira pouted at her mother’s words and pressed her lips into a thin line. “No playing with ‘em?” She was wearing a soft green dress as her pink hair hung loose around her face.

“We’d appreciate it if you’d let them go, dear. Kayden doesn’t touch your toys either. So you have to keep that in your mind, okay?”

She nodded eventually. “Okay, mommy.”

Lexi addressed her a sincere smile. “That’s the answer we want to hear. Give them back to your brother then.”

Amira did so carefully. “Sorry, Kay. No breaking.” To prove that she meant it she smiled brightly in return.

“Is fine, Mira. You didn’t.” Kayden seemed at ease now that he had his figurines back and put them out of his sister’s reach. As they got older they bickered from time to time like siblings would, but always made up in the end and were as close as a brother and a sister could be.

Lexi’s smile widened. “Now what do we do now that everything is resolved, kids?”

Amira’s hazel eyes shimmered in a cheerful way. “Kiss.” She first pecked her mother before she did the same with Kayden and took his hand. “Play together now?”

Kayden nodded emphatically as he adjusted his glasses. “Yeah. Would like that, Mira.” He had always wanted a playmate of his own and had found that in his sister.

That’s how they ended up playing at the center of the living room where they played together with some of the bricks and their sweet innocent laughter’s echoed through the room as they were accompanied by Shinx, Emolga, Bunnelby and Vivillon.

Clemont had out of town for this last week for a convention meant for all of the Gym Leaders in the Kalos region, so she had been alone with the kids all this time. Since she had her work as well, she had been grateful when Meyer could babysit. The rest of the time Lexi was alone with Kayden and Amira, along with their Pokémon who provided her the assistance to make things run smoother for her.

Of course Lexi didn’t mind it one bit that she got to spend all of her devoted time into her children and was knackered at the end of her days. In fact her insomnia hadn’t plagued her once. Her kids would often fall asleep next to her. But Lexi couldn’t put into words how much she missed the presence of her endearing husband each day. She had come to rely on him with every single activity so it was quite a step back to do it all alone. However she did it without complaining because she loved whatever time she had with Kayden and Amira.

“You sure hadn’t that tactfully,” Mairin stated astounded once Lexi sat back down at the table again.

“She has been a mother for years, Mairin,” Alain assured her smugly. The two of them had been coming over for a visit. “Her experience graces her.”

Lexi snorted. “I’d like to believe I’d know my own children better than anyone and understand what ticks them off, and what removes their frustrations. This is almost a daily occurrence.”

“So you’re managing without your husband’s presence?” Mairin wondered as she took a sip from her tea.

“I’m doing my best. It’s hard from time to time to function as a single parent now because we’ve perfected our own routine together. Will be super thankful when he comes home tomorrow. He’s been gone long enough now.”

Amira had hurried to them and climbed onto her mother’s lap as she glanced up at her. “Daddy not home yet?” With both her parent’s wavering eyesight her own wasn’t optimal either so she was forced to wear glasses of her own, which she didn’t mind. The small black frames made her look adorable.

Lexi’s arm went around her as she kissed the tip of her hair as she started to weave it into a loose braid. “No. Just one more night of sleeping till he is, dear.”

Kayden plastered himself between Alain and Mairin, sitting half on both of their chairs so he was involved into this conversation. “Should make a surprise for him.”

“You could decorate the place, Kayden,” Alain suggested wisely. “That will show him how much you’ve been missing him. Clemont is bound to appreciate that gesture.”

“Make drawing,” Amira suggested excitedly at that idea. Emolga had gotten onto the table so she scratched its chin.

Lexi smiled. “We still have some decorations stored somewhere so I’m certain we can achieve that. Since he’s not home till tomorrow night you’ll have plenty of time to create everything.”

Kayden’s eyes shimmered. “Balloons!” He glanced down at the Pokémon that were present there. “You help too?” Shinx, Chespin, Vivillon and Raichu reacted enthusiastically at that.

It was halfway through the afternoon when Kayden and Amira started with their preparations for Clemont’s arrival the next day. They began with their individual drawings dedicated to their dad to display how much they had missed him during this week.

When Alain and Mairin left shortly after that Lexi brought out the decorations she had stored somewhere for special occasion’s considering of banisters and balloons. Since Clemont would probably arrive through the elevator of the apartment they wanted to make sure that area looked nice since he’d see that first.

The Pokémon aided Kayden with attaching the banisters onto the ceiling so he wouldn’t fall. The others were preparing the balloons so they could be added to the decorations next to the banisters and the drawings the children had made.

After about 30 minutes they had succeeded into putting all of their decorations into place. By now it was around 5 in the afternoon and they had been put some time and effort into pulling this all together.

“You kids have done it.” Lexi smiled at the result. She had written _Welcome Home Daddy_ on a blue piece of paper which Kayden had placed onto the wall.

“Preparations are done.” Kayden appeared pleased with how fast they had created everything.

“Preparations for what?” An all too familiar voice asked behind them which caused them to spur around. It was Clemont with his backpack on accompanied by Luxray as he stepped out of the elevator. Lexi’s heart soared at the sight of him as her stomach did several flips. To this day he still had such a physical effect on her and her world gravitated towards him.

“Daddy home!” Amira exclaimed as she giggled gleefully and jumped into his arms. Because they had been so occupied with their decorations they hadn’t heard the elevator ping when the door opened and were perplexed by his presence.

“Daddy, you’re back already!” Kayden wasted no time to fold his tiny arms around Clemont’s legs in a heartfelt way. Shinx greeted Luxray in a cheerful fashion after their departure as they exchanged a hug.

“Hi, kids.” Clemont seemed overjoyed to hold both of his children again. “It has been way too long, hasn’t it? We finished one day earlier at the convention so here I am. Thought it be nice to surprise you all which is why I didn’t announce my arrival.”

Amira let out a giggle. “We were. Missed ya.”

While Clemont still held Amira and Kayden he hadn’t stepped aside, Lexi took the chance to engulf her husband into a meaningful embrace. When she felt the warmth of his body against her own all seemed right in the world. This was where Clemont was supposed to be: with her. “Can’t begin to tell you how much I’ve missed your presence, babe.”

“You don’t have to describe it to me because my feelings are the same, Lex. Every day separated from you and my wonderful family is one too many.” They only stayed in touch throughout this week through phone calls to keep the other updated, and Lexi’s body was tingling with the desire to touch him again and now she finally could. “Am not leaving again any time soon.”

“I’ll take you up on that, Clem.” At which he chuckled softly. This was the longest they had been separated since they had started dating.

They let this four way embrace last for a little while till Lexi stepped aside with Kayden while Amira stayed in her dad’s arm with her hand pressed against his cheek as if she was terrified he’d leave again.

When he did lean back he kissed his children before he kissed his wife and Lexi felt on top of the world to have him with her again. Arceus she was tempted to do whatever it took to keep him there.

His gaze then shifted to the message and decorations on the wall as his mouth parted. “What is –“

“We did that, daddy,” Kayden explained blissfully now that he his family was complete. “Wanted to surprise you when you would be home.”

“Show we missed you,” Amira added with a toothy grin. “Pokémon helped too. All missed you.” She nuzzled closer against his cheek. She couldn’t be more of a daddy’s girl if she tried.

“Was their idea,” Lexi replied fondly. “Only we were unaware you’d return a day earlier so in the end we timed it right.”

Clemont was all smiles. “Can’t express my gratitude for all the effort you put into that. You certainly managed to surprise me and make me feel welcome to be home again. Thank you so much. I’m staying here now.”

Since Clemont hadn’t cooked a meal this whole week during his absence he dove straight into that while Lexi had made some food for all of their Pokémon. Occasionally Kayden or Amira would hand Clemont the ingredient he required at which he awarded them with a generous smile. It was silly how easily he had stepped back into this daily routine as if he had never left.

This family spend a lot of their time at the kitchen, baking and cooking things to experiment together. It was basically the heart of their home where most of the activities happened.

Clemont had made them these special noodles he knew his children adored and would often beg him to make for them. That’s why they had wide grin’s plastered onto their faces when he placed the onto the dining table and they could dig in.

The fact how whole and complete the family was with Clemont’s presence after his departure heightened everyone’s mood to the max. It truly displayed how vital and important he was to all of them. He was the one who cemented them together. He was the reason why Lexi wasn’t able to get that lovesick expression from her face.

When dinner was eaten Clemont and Lexi took Amira and Kayden to the bathroom where they gave them a simultaneous bath to save time and because it was practical. He was rinsing his daughter’s hair while Lexi was just applying the shampoo into Kayden’s. Once they were all dried and clean they put them on their pajamas.

Because they were still young Amira and Kayden’s bedtimes were about the same. They first sat down in Kayden’s room where Clemont read to them from some of their favorite books so they were both listening. Amira drifted asleep halfway through it, while Kayden managed to reach the end of the story with Emolga.

They tugged Kayden in and kissed him goodnight before Clemont carefully carried the sleeping Amira to her own bedroom without rousing her. While Clemont made sure the covers were tugged tight he heard her quietly mutter. “Night, daddy.”

“Night, my little queen.”

For a while they stood there to observe her before they left her bedroom and closed the door behind them. Almost instantly Lexi’s arms went around her husband’s now that she was granted the chance and he was perfectly fine with that as his went around her neck.

“There is nothing I resent more than being separated from you, Clem. Was fortunate that I had the kids to keep me sane,” Lexi said into his shoulder.

“You and our children were constantly on my mind too. Especially when it was just me inside those hotel rooms and I didn’t have you there with me. It felt blandly wrong, babe. Was grateful whenever you’d call me but that’s not the same as being able to touch and feel all of you again. Missed every detail about you.”

“You’re here now, Clemont. That’s what truly matters. I’m probably going to be more clingier than usual to you for some time to make up for your absence.”

His chest vibrated with laughter. “Even more than you already are? Lex, that is something I don’t mind for a second. You’re my whole world after all.”

Lexi inclined her head with a dazzling smile. “You can touch me however you please now. I’d almost beg you to.” Her scarlet irises had darkened with her need for him.

“Would be the last person to waste that perfect opportunity once it’s granted.” Like that he pressed his lips against her waiting mouth as she fully melted against him. He kissed her in a way that left her lips tingling as she deepened it with an indescribable desire for him.

Without breaking the kiss Lexi was unzipping his jumpsuit to get access to what was underneath it. It dropped onto the ground as she began to tug onto the hem of his white tank top so his chest would be awarded to her which was her goal. His golden hair was disheveled as she tossed his tank top somewhere in the room.

“Make love to me, Clemont.” The urgency in her voice was clear. She had missed every single detail about him.

His smile was cocky as he cupped her cheek. “Your wish is my command, Lexi.” He lay another heartfelt kiss against her lips before his tour went south towards her cheekbone and her skin.

He lifted her dark blue flower-patterned dress in one smooth motion which left her in a purple bra with matching panties. The sight of so much of her skin exposed to him tightened his throat. He untied her strawberry pink hair so it framed her lovely face.

Clemont went through his knees as he peppered kisses all across her pale skin. He was even kissing her breast through the fabric of her bra which made his wife snicker softly at his playful teasing as she lightly tugged onto his hair.

With one hand she unclasped her bra for him in impatience. “Get to it, Clem.”

His breath brushed against her breasts at her reaction. “Oof. I don’t want to rile you up, Lex. Missed you far too much for that.” Her struggling ceased when he took one breast into her mouth which made her hum contently. Her fingers ran more soothingly through his luscious locks to encourage him on. “Missed them too, babe.”

She snorted lightheartedly. “Was sort of expecting that from you, dear husband.”

He continued providing her breasts with his undivided attention till he started kissing lower down her body and licked across her belly button. “Fast, babe?” His blue eyes shot up to her for a second.

Lexi nodded emphatically. “Yeah. Wanna feel you, babe.”

“That will be arranged.” 

He wasted no time with removing her panties as she succeeded into removing the remainder of his clothes so they were both naked. Lexi was the one who lay with her back on the bed as he leaned above her with every inch of his body pressed against hers.

When the head of his cock breached her wet tunnel she moaned around his tongue as he fully sheathed her. There was no need for them to say anything to express their preferences because they sensed it in their spouses labored breathing or urgent pleas.

The way that he thrusted into her was one of intimacy and to make up for their separation. Her hips rocked into his to respond to his rhythm.

“Tell me you’re mine, Clem.” Her fingers raked across his sweaty back.

“I am yours, Lexi. All the way.” He nipped at the skin of her throat. “Always and forever.” She folded her legs around him so that he was deeper inside of her making his mind a clouded haze.

They weren’t as vocal during their sexual escapades now that they were parents cause they didn’t want to accidentally wake one of them. That’s how they mostly smothered whatever noise they emitted into the others their skins so this would stay between them.

“Lex. L-Lexi I- “ Clemont’s thrusts became more irregular.

“I’ll join you, babe.” She breathed against his nose as her own orgasm coursed through her like a wave.

Clemont spilled into his wife as he collapsed on top of her out of exhaustion and delirium at the experience.

“Don’t you dare leave us again for such an extent of time, Clem,” Lexi said teasingly once they had regained their composure.

He let out a lazy laugh. “This wasn’t my doing. You know that I’m not fond of having to be separated from my family. This is where I’m meant to be and where I intend to stay. You have me now.”

“And I plan to keep you there, darling husband.” She pulled him better against her so that his head was snuggled into her shoulder.

“Cause you’re my world, dear wife.”

“And you’re the gravity I’m being pulled towards continuously like some magnetic pulse.” Her fingers threaded through the strands of his hair. “Just stay here with me.”

“That’s a guarantee.”

And now that she had her husband back it truly was as if all the color had been restored into her world as her picture had been completed. He was back with her again like the sun that always gravitated around the moon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. From here on out I'm expecting I'll be writing one more epilogue which will be the conclusion of this story :o  
> In truth I never want Lexi and Clemont story to end T___________T


	161. One Last Time!

“Now, babe,” Lexi’s voice was gentle. “You’ve got to stay absolutely still.”

He smiled at her as she cupped his face. “You’re acting like it’s your first time aiding me, while in fact you’ve doing it for a decade.”

She snickered softly. “True enough. But I’ll certainly benefit if you don’t make any sudden moves, dear husband. Need your lovely face intact.”

“Okay I won’t move a muscle.”

Lexi cautiously moved with the razor across his cheek to remove any facial hair he possessed and shaving cream from his skin. She had developed this skill throughout the years ever since she had first offered to do this after their marriage. He’d occasionally did it himself, but he preferred his wife’s gentle and steady hands.

She went from his cheek to his jaw, to his throat with ease.

“Mommy, what you doing?” Amira asked cluelessly as she and her brother stepped into the living room where their parents were. Clemont was seated on a chair while Lexi stood behind him.

“I’m giving him a shave and making sure your dad doesn’t grow a beard,” Lexi answered smugly as she had finished her routine and his face was clean. “There all done, Clem. There is your babyface again.” She tilted his face so she could peck his lips with an amused expression on her face.

“Lex,” Clemont chided with a pitched voice at her teasing which made her snort. “Thank you for that.”

Kayden eyed them curiously. “Can I shave too, daddy?”

Clemont turned to him. “Well officially it’s something only boys have to do when they become teenagers. You’re too young for it now, son.”

Lexi on the other hand picked Kayden up so he was on his dad’s lap whose arms went around him. “Doesn’t matter if you’re too young. I’ll do it for you, dear. Just make sure you sit absolutely still, alright?” He nodded slowly as she was about to grab the shaving cream when Amira tugged onto her arm.

“Wanna help too, mommy.” She was excellent at pleading with those hazel eyes of hers as she nuzzled against everyone.

“Of course you can, Amira. Come here.” Lexi placed Amira onto Clemont’s other leg so they were both seated. She was about to give the shaving cream to Amira but not before she gave her a warning. “Don’t smear it in your brother’s eyes, love.”

“Course. No moving, Kay.” Amira was careful as she applied the cream onto Kayden’s cheek as she listened to her parent’s kind instructions. She giggled gleefully when she was done. “Look nice, big brother.” He chuckled in return.

“I’ll take it,” Clemont offered as he had the razor. He had already removed the sharp edges from it to prevent any accidents which Lexi noticed. From this angle he went about his son’s cheek with precision just like he’d do his own face. Kayden had his eyes closed as Clemont removed all the remnants of the cream. “There ya go, Kayden. You’re all shaved.”

“Thanks, daddy, Mira and mommy.” Kayden beamed at all of them as Amira adjusted his glasses for him.

The girl then turned to Clemont. “Daddy, you ready to go?” She asked excitedly. Her strawberry pink had been braided to the side earlier by him. Ever since he had a daughter he practiced more with doing her hair the way she pleased, and he somehow managed. He was decent and Amira was always satisfied with his result in the end anyway.

He addressed his daughter a sincere smile as he put away the equipment’s. “Course. We’re coming, my queen.” He kissed the tip of her hair before he did the same with Kayden.

Kayden grinned. “Wanna go to planes. Going to get Ash now?”

“Yeah we are,” Lexi confirmed once she had cleaned up everything and made sure both Clemont’s and Kayden’s faces were entirely clean with a towel.

Ash Ketchum was visiting the Kalos region for the first time in approximately ten years since he had left before he became the Champion of Alola. They hadn’t seen their friend in person ever since he boarded that plane to Pallet Town. Through enough they had stayed in contact with him throughout the years and spoke each other every couple of months at least to keep each other updated. Since Ash was constantly traveling through various regions he had little time for visits.

Up until now.

He was arriving at the Lumiose Airport within a matter of hours and Clemont couldn’t quite grasp the concept yet that they would see their friend again who had altered their lives for the better, and had taught them to never give up till it’s over. Ash’s presence had such a positive aspect in their lives.

They had told their children all about Ash in high praise so it was no surprise that they admired the Alolan Champion and were curious to meet him in person.

“Yeah. We don’t want to keep him waiting,” Clemont replied as he briefly kissed his wife. “You ready too, Lex?” It was morning time still and they had already finished their regular rituals for today’s activities.

“No doubt, babe. We haven’t seen him in forever so I’m quite excited. Kind of wondering if he is still the same person from our memories.”

He chuckled softly. “Probably to some degree. Battle wise he’s bound to be a completely different person along with his team. Else he wouldn’t have been the undefeatable Champion for this extend of time.”

“True enough.”

“Ash will Battle Alain?” Amira chimed in. Whenever it had been announced that Ash would return he and Alain had made an agreement to have another Battle ten years _after_ their Battle during the Lumiose Conference when Alain ended up being victorious. Alain didn’t carry the title of Champion which still belonged to Diantha.

“They are,” Clemont confirmed. “That’s why we’ve gotta get going now.”

Clemont was the one to drive them towards the airport. Chespin, Bunnelby and Raichu were the Pokémon which were outside of their Pokéball since they shared an emotional bond with Ash’s Pokémon and were eager for a reunion.

With some minor traffic they successfully arrived at the airport. Lexi and Clemont held their children’s hands to keep them close as they checked for the arrival hall where their friend would arrive and had a little of waiting to do. Since Kayden and Amira were unaware of what Ash looked like they had no idea who to keep an eye out for.

“ _Raaaai. Raaaai_.” Raichu suddenly floated from Kayden’s shoulder when several figures stepped around the corner in the arrival hall which Lexi and Clemont instantly recognized. Raichu had sensed Pikachu’s arrival and was sharing a heartfelt reunion. Clearly they remained friends after all those years.

Ash still resembled the same boy inside Lexi’s memory when she laid her eyes on him. He was taller now that he was all full grown and an adult at the age of twenty. He didn’t posses those childlike features he once had, and was sort of handsome with his wildly raven hair. It was truly him.

“Clemont! Lexi!” Ash called for them as he waved for their attention and pushed a baggage cart along with him. Chespin and Bunnelby went to approach Pikachu as well in a happy fashion.

“Bless me. It’s really you, Ash.” Lexi didn’t waste the chance to pull him in for an embrace once he had made his way over to them. “I was wondering if I’d be able to recognize you, but it cost me no effort. You’re still the same.”

“And you’re still as charming, Lexi. Haven’t changed a bit.” Ash broke the embrace before he glanced at her husband. “Nor have you, Clemont. All my memories from our journey are instantly resurfacing now that I’m seeing the two of you.” He hugged him as well.

“It’s almost as if a decade hasn’t passed since our departure,” Clemont replied lightheartedly. “Well clearly a lot has changed since then. You’re a Champion now.”

Ash’s grin was wide when he pulled back. “A lot of training and growing has gone into achieving that. All of my journeys and traveling have provided me and my Pokémon with the experience. Wouldn’t be able to accomplish any of that without that.” Pikachu leaped onto his shoulder to confirm that which made him laugh. “But you two have changed as well. Of course you already were a Gym Leader and a Professor before I left, but you’ve gotten married and are parents now.”

Lexi lifted Kayden into her arms who had been awfully quiet so far as he took everything about Ash in with those blue eyes. “Being a parent to these wonderful kids is by far the best experience in our lives.” She pecked her son’s cheek. “This here is Kayden. Are you going to say hi to Ash, love?”

Kayden smiled now that he was in his mother’s arms. “Yes. Hello, Mr. Alola Champion.” He waved with his spare hand which made them laugh.

Clemont glanced down at Amira who remained on the floor as she stood next to her dad. She was more talkative than her brother. “And this is our youngest Amira.”

Amira beamed at him as she was twirling with a strand from her hair around her finger. “Hi, Ash. I am Mira.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet both of you, Amira and Kayden,” Ash replied cheerfully. “There is no question who your parents are now that I’m seeing you. Do you want to become a Professor or a Gym Leader too when you grow up?”

Kayden raised a hand. “Professor like mommy.” He nuzzled a bit closer against her. He was clingier whenever she was around.

“We’ve been expecting that answer since he’s spending a lot of his time at the lab,” Lexi clarified fondly. “He’s still young so he can always change his mind.

“And we’ll support him anyway,” Clemont added contently which made Kayden smile at him. “Both of them. Even if they don’t end up working with Pokémon.” His hand was on Amira’s shoulder who let out a giggle.

“Like Pokémon too, daddy,” she made clear.

“They couldn’t be more fortunate with loving and supporting parents like you,” Ash figured delightfully.

During the drive to Prism Tower Ash talked nonstop about his other ventures since his departure as he filled them in on what they had missed out on. Kayden or Amira would ask him numerous questions which he gladly answered for them.

When they arrived there Ash was instantly pulled into separate embraces by Alain, Serena, Bonnie and Mairin because it had been that long since their last encounter and they had so much to discuss together. Lexi had been curious what Serena’s reaction would be to see Ash again because of the feelings she used to have for him, but it quickly dawned on her that there was only friendship and admiration between them now.

Amira went to tug onto Alain’s sleeve in anticipation once they had all made it to the Lumiose Gym. “Battle Champion now, Alain?”

He grinned down at her as he patted her hair. “That’s the intend, Mira.” There was a fire blazing in his eyes as they locked with Ash. “We haven’t had a sequel to our Battle for over a decade.”

“And now that we’re both here I’m raring to go,” Ash replied equally as fired up.

Serena shrugged delightfully. “They’ve both done a tremendous amount of training since the finals of the Lumiose Conference.”

“Right,” Mairin agreed fondly. “They’re at different stages of their life now. I’m totally at awe.”

“And they’ve both won a League,” Bonnie added in admiration which she hadn’t been able to achieve herself. She had made it to the quarter finals during the League when she had made her attempt and was aiming for another region next.

“Battle time,” Kayden cheered excitedly.

“I can’t wait to see how this Battle will enfold,” Clemont admitted, not hiding his curiosity. Now that they were all together again it truly felt as if no time had passed. Only every had grown a substantial amount when they had all first met another all those years ago. They were more matured in every possible way due to their experiences.

Lexi smiled. “This is bound to be good.” Since Alain had obtained his own Key Stone and Mega Stone all by himself, and Ash had done all this training in other regions they were at the top of their game now.

“Then I’d like to referee,” Clembot offered humbly.

That’s how the others all took their place in the stands. Lexi was seated next to Bonnie and Clemont, while Amira was in her lap and Kayden in his dad’s. Their Pokémon were at their side. Lexi was sort of gleeful the four of them were complete to witness a Battle since normally her husband was the one Battling. It was unique to have him with her for once. And with their friend’s close presence’s her mood had only heightened.

It made her wish they could all stay here together in the same region together like that, but everyone had different dreams to pursue which took them to several locations. The only ones who remained continuously in Kalos were Lexi, Clemont, Serena, Alain and Mairin so they spent most of their time together these days. Lexi wasn’t going to take this opportunity for granted now they were all here. She loved and adored her friends after all. Moments like these were ones she cherished.

“Good luck Alain and Ash!” Amira encouraged sweetly which made them both smile at her in appreciation. She was holding Emolga who was happy with everyone’s presence even though Kayden was still taking care of it without complaining. All of their Pokémon were smitten with Amira and Kayden because they were family.

Once Clembot had stated the rules Alain went with Bisharp while Ash went with a newly received Pokémon the others were unfamiliar with. But then again Ash’s new team were ones they hadn’t seen before. Seeing Pokémon that originated from Galar certainly fascinated Lexi as a Professor since they were uncommon here.

“What’s that?” Kayden asked cluelessly when he didn’t recognize it from his regular Pokédex Augustine had gifted him to stimulate his interests.

“It’s a Galarian Farfetch’d,” Clemont explained. “It’s a Fighting Type.”

“Some Pokémon have different appearances in different regions depending on the conditions where they live and environment,” Lexi added. “Just like Raichu does.” Ash had disclosed with them how there were Raichu’s like Lexi’s in the Alola region.

“ _Raaaaai. Raaaai,_ ” Raichu confirmed as she made herself comfortable with Kayden who scratched her chin.

Once Clembot had given the indication that the Battle had begun it opened with a lot of heat from both sides. It became obvious Alain and Ash were eager to prove the growth they had undertaken along with their teams and it showed in every precise and calculated move. With the time that passed their moves were thought of on the spot because of the valiant strategies from their worthy opponents. 

Lexi noticed that Amira was mesmerized by the spectacle on the field between Bisharp and Farfetch’d and her hazel eyes were glued on their every move as if she appeared to be afraid to miss a second as she sucked on her thumb and twirled a lock from her mother’s hair around her fingers. Where Kayden was fascinated by the Pokémon he got to witness from up close, Amira was enamored by the Battling they displayed. With her dad being a Gym Leader, Lexi had sort of anticipated her interests. She was convinced Amira was a future trainer in the making.

The first round ended in a draw when Farfetch’d and Bisharp sort of knocked each other out. Apparently neither Ash or Alain appeared dawned by that since this was a three on three Battle.

“So far so good,” Clemont stated impressed. “This truly is a Battle of wits.”

“You can tell their experiences and age defines them,” Serena agreed.

Amira grinned brightly as she momentarily removed her thumb. “Both are good.”

“Absolutely, dear.” Lexi pecked her temple. “It’s clear that they’ve both won the League during their career in their every moves.”

Bonnie clasped her hands together in anticipation. “Can only hope to Battle like that someday.”

“Oh you will,” Mairin assured upbeat.

“Auntie Bonnie is good,” Kayden corrected nicely which earned him an endearing glance from her. “You won Voltage Badge from my daddy.” 

“Don’t remind her too much, sweetcakes,” Clemont chimed in lightheartedly. “It will only feed into her ego.” His sister made a face at him so he chuckled. “Just teasing, Bonnie. You totally deserved that Badge and I’m curious what else is in store for you.”

Bonnie smiled. “I know, big brother. Guess we’ll find out when Phoebe and I go to Johto next week.”

“Just make sure you keep us updated on everything, Bonbon,” Lexi insisted contently.

“Nothing to worry about, Lexi. It will be like you’re all there with us. You won’t miss out on a thing. Need your support from over here.”

“We will support!” Amira assured joyously which made them all laugh.

“Exactly. We’re all invested in your future after all,” Serena added fondly. 

“Guess that has got you covered, Bonnie,” Mairin smirked delightfully which her Chespie confirmed. “Johto has everything that a trainer like you is searching for.”

Alain’s second Pokémon turned out to be his Metagross which was a Steel and Psychic Type, while Ash went with his Gangar who was a Ghost Type. Right from the bat the Battle ensued as both sides gave it there all. Metagross was relentless with its progressive countering while Gangar displayed a more defensive strategy with its effective ghostly evasive abilities.

Pretty much every bystander in the stands was quiet as they were fully immersed into the Battle between their friends. To none of them the outcome seemed of any value as long as they could see Ash and Alain having an absolute blast whilst Battling another along with their team. That’s what passionate trainers like them thrived on.

Lexi smiled when Amira was making soft noises of awe and bewilderment every time either Ash or Alain their Pokémon conducted a strategy she hadn’t anticipated. She was absentmindly leaning closer against her mother with Emolga in her arm. Lexi’s gaze shifted to her husband who heard them too as they exchanged a blissful glance with another at their daughter’s awoken passion. True Amira had witnessed countless of Pokémon Battles throughout her young life, but now they could detect the eager expression in her eyes because this was a Battle between too highly respected trainers.

Gangar succeeded into knocking out Metagross with a powerful Shadow Ball which left Alain with his final Pokémon. Yet no one was daunted by that turn of events since were aware that Alain just as easily could turn this around to suit himself. This Battle was by no means decided yet as it could go either way.

“Will Alain choose Charizard now?” Kayden wondered with interest.

“Big Fire Pokémon,” Amira added with a giggle.

“Well it’s his finest Battler after all,” Lexi clarified contently. “Don’t ever outrule anyone.”

“Exactly,” Mairin agreed chipperly. “No one is better than the other by any means.”

“But a Mega Evolved Charizard can make this Battle even,” Bonnie assured.

Serena grinned brightly. “And might even make your mother swoon.” Her teasing made Amira and Kayden giggle.

“ _Oi_! That’s not always true, Serena,” Lexi chided but couldn’t mask the amusement in her voice because she adored her friend’s playfulness.

“It is most of the time, Lex,” Clemont corrected joyfully which made her glare at him so he pecked her temple in a soothing fashion. “Just messing, babe. It’s your passion after all and it graces you.”

She scoffed. “You guys are something else. I’m not going to deny any of this anyway. We all have our own passion’s which entices that reaction from us.” She winked playfully because they couldn’t protest against that. Pokémon and Mega Evolution just were her forte.

As predicted Alain went with Charizard as his last Pokémon and almost instantaneously activated its Mega Evolution which brought out a wide grin on Lexi’s face who could never tire from the display. She was a Pokémon Professor after all.

Mega Evolution boosted and enhanced Charizard’s powers to the max and Gangar was worn out from the previous Battle so it went down after several well-aimed blows. This left Ash to chose his last Pokémon of this match and everyone was curious what his decision would be. Ash had tons hidden surprises up his sleeves else he would never be the Champion of Alola for this extend of time.

When he went with Pikachu they should’ve expected that decision from him since Pikachu was his partner from the beginning, the one he had traveled through all the regions with.

“ _Raaai. Raai._ ” Raichu raised both her arms to cheer for her friend.

“Pikachu last?” Amira figured baffled.

“Pikachu is his partner,” Serena responded.

“It totally makes sense he’s going with Pikachu,” Bonnie added. “They went through everything together so this is a Battle that Ash wants to experience with Pikachu.”

“Then good choice.” Kayden smiled.

“Absolutely, sweetcakes,” Clemont replied as he ruffled his son’s hair whose smile widened at his dad’s affection.

“True. You always share a unique bond with the Pokémon you’ve been with the longest,” Lexi clarified as her gaze shifted to Raichu who beamed up at her from Kayden’s lap.

“ _Raaaaaai. Raaai. Raaaai. Raaai_.”

Mairin was quick to agree along with Chespie. “Tell me about it.”

It didn’t seem to matter that Pikachu was unable to Mega Evolve by the way it skillfully dodged Charizard’s strong and relentless blows. This definitely was the Battle that would decide it all so everyone watched in anticipation as Ash and Alain added some extra fire and enthusiasm into their attacks. They could tell from that joyous expressions on their faces no matter the outcome.

Charizard was a champion when it came to being evasive by flying out of Pikachu’s range. Alas that was what Alain had predicted, but he should’ve expected that Pikachu was exceptionally nimble and agile. By using Iron Tail on the ground it reached a higher altitude which astounded Charizard. That allowed Pikachu to deal numerous well calculated blows with its tail from up close which Charizard certainly felt.

One struck against its snout and Charizard groaned as it slowly cascaded onto the ground and plummeted down. Everyone in the stands held their breaths as Charizard remained motionless and changed back to its regular self.

“Ash wins!” Kayden exclaimed bewildered cause he had only heard about Ash and his team in high regards through his parents and Bonnie. Alain they had witnessed Battling before whenever he’d do a friendly match with Lexi or Clemont.

There were shimmers in Amira’s eyes at that conclusion. “Mazing! I loved that.”

Lexi snickered softly at that. “We could tell, love. You were fully immersed.”

“I think our little lemon just had an epiphany,” Clemont replied smugly because he wasn’t surprised by Amira’s reaction. They watched her get up as she and Kayden rushed towards the field where Charizard and Pikachu were who they wanted to play with, along with the other Pokémon.

“Is anyone surprised that Amira is passionate about Battling though,” Serena replied. “It’s what she witnesses every single day after all here at the Gym.”

“I believe seeing this Battle between Ash and Alain only fueled her interests.” Mairin smirked.

“It certainly was the same for me when I was younger,” Bonnie agreed fondly as she noticed how Amira was sizing up Ash and Alain with admiration before she turned towards Pikachu with Raichu.

“So this Battle helped with that?” Ash wondered delightfully after he had expressed his respect towards Alain after this feisty Battle.

Alain scratched the back of his neck. “Either way Amira is still young so she has all the time in the world to change her mind should she see fit.”

Clemont smugly adjusted his glasses. “You’re forgetting an important detail, Alain. Amira is Lexi’s daughter and we all know if Lexi has made up her mind nothing can alter that.”

Lexi laughed sarcastically. “Very funny, Clem.”

“He’s right actually,” Serena replied contently which briefly made Lexi glare at her. “How young were you when you decided you wanted to be a Pokémon Professor? Look where that has taken you. You’ve been one for this last decade.”

“Exactly,” Mairin added. “I’m certain Amira will practice with the Pokémon she has access to here at the Lumiose Gym.”

Bonnie gestured towards Clemont. “There is also my big brother.”

Clemont chuckled. “No need to make any plans regarding the future just yet. Amira is only two years old so as of now a career as a trainer is no option now till she’s old enough. However we’ll stimulate her choices regardless. Both her and Kayden’s whatever they decide.” He exchanged another loving glance with Lexi as a confirmation.

At that precise moment Ash’s stomach grumbled as a sign that he was hungry. To those who had traveled with him that was like a flashback to how that frequently occurred back in the day. “I’m starving.”

“Good thing that Professor Sycamore has a full meal waiting for us at Sycamore lab,” Mairin pointed out.

“He has been preparing for this ever since you announced you would visit Lumiose City,” Alain added. Since he and Mairin lived at the lab along with the Professor they were well aware of that.

“Yeey! Wanna see grandad Augie!” Kayden stated in anticipation. It had been at least two days since their last visit. He didn’t hide that his main interest was getting to study the Pokémon at the lab up close which Augustine and Lexi would occasionally aid him with.

As Ash, Alain, Mairin, Serena and Bonnie went towards the exit of the Gym, Amira turned towards her parents. She gently took Clemont’s hand as she stared up at him. “Daddy.”

“Yes, my little queen.” He was curious what she had to say.

“You cool too. Teach me Battling?” It was obvious that she had put him onto a pedestal too.

Clemont bend through his knees so they were on eyelevel as he addressed her a genuine smile. “Amira, I would like nothing more than that. Doesn’t matter you’re young, but you’re always welcome to stay with me during trainings and do it with me. I can show you what to pay attention to and how Battles progress. You can practice with any Pokémon here along with me. This is the best I can do since you’re not entitled to officially own your own Pokémon till you turn 10. Is that alright?”

He had barely finished his sentence when her tiny arms went around his neck as she started giggling gleefully. “Course, daddy. Can’t wait for that. Wanna be like you too.”

Lexi had stepped next to them as she placed a comforting hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “And in truth you couldn’t wish for a finer mentor than that wonderful dad of yours. He’ll certainly show you all the ropes.”

“And you’ll be amazing as well, Mira,” Kayden assured happily with Emolga on his shoulder and Shinx at his feet.

“ _Ches. Chespin_ ,” Chespin confirmed.

“ _Azuu. Azuuuu,”_ Azumarill chuckled.

“ _Viiiiv. Viiiv_.” Vivillion landed atop Amira’s head.

“ _Liiil. Liiiil_.” Lilligant brushed with her paw against Amira who smiled radiantly in return.

“See. They all want to show you that they are there with you, dear,” Lexi clarified delightfully.

Amira bit her lip. “But they your Pokémon?”

Clemont chuckled. “Doesn’t matter, Amira. They’re part of our family so they are as much ours as they are yours. Keep that in mind.” That was precisely the reaction Amira was hoping for.

Kayden was smug. “Mira will be amazing trainer someday. No doubt.”

Amira was quick to embrace her big brother as her arms went around him firmly. “Thanks. You too, Kay.” She took his hand. “Going to granddad now?”

“Yeah we are,” Lexi confirmed. That’s how Amira and Kayden cheerfully ran after the other along with the remainder of their Pokémon. Lexi turned towards her husband who was just as blissful as she was. “This was exactly the future we had anticipated for our children.”

Clemont planted a kiss against her mouth. “Right, Lex. Am curious to see what else our future has in store for us with you.” He intertwined their fingers as they followed the others out of the Gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my story! I didn't want it to end but I was running out of ideas. It's weird that this story I've been writing these last 9 months has come to a conclusion because I will certainly miss Lexi, Clemont, Kayden and Amira. Just want to express my gratitude who read this story and were as much involved with it as I was. I feel like I have a gap in my chest now as I get accustomed to my Lexi and Clemont lackluster life.


End file.
